Fighting Ambition
by Action Fighter
Summary: In a world of where the strong thrive to survive, anything is bound to happen when least expected. The strongest fighters of this world will find themselves facing the trials and tribulations of having to achieve their own personal ambitions.
1. Introduction

**Fighting Ambition: **Introduction

******Disclaimer: **The fighting games/characters appearing in this fanfiction story belong to their own respective creators and companies.

* * *

Street Fighter, Saturday Night Slam Masters, Rival Schools, Tech Romancer, DarkStalkers, Star Gladiator, Power Stone: **Capcom**

Fatal Fury, Art of Fighting, Savage Reign, The King of Fighters, Samurai Shodown, The Last Blade, World Heroes: **SNK**

Double Dragon (Neo Geo): **Technos Japan Corp.**

Rage of the Dragons: **Evoga/Noise Factory**

Guilty Gear, BlazBlue: **Arc System Works**

Battle Arena Toshinden: **Tamsoft/Takara**

Power Instinct: **Atlus**

Critical Blow: **Racdym**

Fighter's History: **Data East**

Galaxy Fight: **Sunsoft**

Breakers: **Visco**

Bloody Roar, Tengai Makyou: **Hudson Soft**

Dragoon Might, Battle Tryst, Kensei, Lightning Legend: **Konami**

Guardian Heroes: **Treasure**

Kaiser Knuckle, Psychic Force: **Taito**

Rushing Beat: **Jaleco**

Asura Blade: **Fuuki**

Evil Zone: **Yuke's**

Variable Geo: **Giga/TGL**

Gunbird: **Psikyo**

Hiryu No Ken: **Culture Brain**

* * *

**-Prologue-**

The world of martial arts fighting is said to be vast and enormous to those who are new to it and that the ones who live in this world know of both its benefits and drawbacks. The men and women of this martial arts world have spent their entire lives training relentlessly through the thickness of their own personal ordeals so that they can feel alive everyday and know the direct and instant fact that they can indeed survive a world of unpredictable proportions. The factors of honor, glory, fame, and fortune motivate most of these fighters to battle with everything that they got so that they can achieve their long-sought desires and live their own lives to the fullest. However, some fighters battle for their own different reasons, which range from hard grudges, personal vendettas, or longtime rivalries between families.

The various fighters who live in the martial arts world must dedicate their mind, body, soul, and even their very own lives into perfecting their personal fighting skills and techniques so that they can overcome all obstacles that stand in their way and come out on top as a definite winner from within the end. However, if the fighters aren't able to rely on their own true strength from within the heat of the battle, defeat is not only an inevitable choice, but an instant reality for the unexpected. That is why, as of late, some fighters have decided to walk the road of a martial artist alone, feeling that they have no need for friends or allies to aid them from within their own personal missions. Despite this personal choice, the option of having to walk alone from within the martial arts world is also a perceptive sign of true courage, strength, and determination from within the sight of those who choose this firm decision.

The martial arts world has also faced and endured countless battles between those of the noble and the malevolent. The fighters who find themselves thrusted into the never-ending conflict between good and evil must answer the unlikely call and battle for not only their survival, but also for the survival of those who are trapped from within the conflict itself. While most fighters are willing and prepared to accept the call of a martial artist's duty to protect the innocent from all potential threats, other fighters are reluctant to be a hero from within their own time and some fighters are in the countless battles for their own personal goals. Even though the conflict between good and evil has lasted since the dawn of time itself, fighters for both sides are determined to battle against one another so that they can continue the relentless cycle of the almighty fight.

Now, the world's strongest fighters who have spent their own lives battling from within their personal ordeals will find themselves being brought together by an unknown thread of fate and destiny. Even though most of these fighters know one another from within an instant, there are some who will find themselves meeting up with both new friends and enemies while trying to gain their own personal ambition. Through the perceptive method of intertwinement, these fighters will find themselves getting involved in complexed and intricate plots while trying to survive the trials and tribulations that await them from within their own direct accord and manner. In a strong world of where anything is bound to occur or happen when least expected, the focal point of a fighter's ambition shall be brought into the light of fate and destiny.

**Note: **_Fighting Ambition_ takes place in an alternate universe of a different continuity so that characters who wouldn't normally meet each other by chance and opportunity will be enabled to. For instance, the future characters of _Street Fighter III_ will be able to interact with the past characters of _Street Fighter Alpha_ without having to alter the past characters' ages from within the process. This method is inspired by the same technique that's used in _The_ _King of Fighters_ series, in which the characters of _Fatal Fury_ and _Art of Fighting_ are able to fight alongside with one another without having to alter the _Art of Fighting_ characters' ages (Due to the fact that _Art of Fighting_ had took place from within the late 70's/early 80's while _Fatal Fury_ had took place 10 years after the events of _Art of Fighting_). The official timeline of _Fighting Ambition _starts out from within the month and year of March 1991 (The same time in which the original _Street Fighter II _arcade fighting game had came out).

* * *

**-Continuity Plan-**

**Street Fighter**

Takes place from within the events of Street Fighter Alpha 3

**Saturday Night Slam Masters**

Takes place from within the events of Saturday Night Slam Masters 2: Ring of Destruction

**Rival Schools**

Takes place from within the events of Rival Schools 2: Project Justice

**Tech Romancer**

Takes place from within the events of Tech Romancer

**DarkStalkers**

Takes place from within the events of Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire (DarkStalkers 3)

**Star Gladiator**

Takes place from within the events of Star Gladiator 2: Nightmare of Bilstein

**Power Stone**

Takes place from within the events of Power Stone 2

**Fatal Fury/Art of Fighting/The King of Fighters**

Takes place from within the events of The King of Fighters '94

**Savage Reign**

Takes place from within the events of Savage Reign 2: Kizuna Encounter

**Samurai Shodown**

Takes place from within the events of Samurai Shodown 2

**The Last Blade**

Takes place from within the events of The Last Blade 2

**World Heroes**

Takes place from within the events of World Heroes Perfect

**Double Dragon (Neo Geo)**

Takes place from within the events of Double Dragon (Neo Geo)

**Rage of the Dragons**

Takes place from within the events of Rage of the Dragons

**Guilty Gear**

Takes place from within the events of Guilty Gear XX: The Midnight Carnival

**BlazBlue**

Takes place from within the events of BlazBlue: Continuum Shift

**Battle Arena Toshinden**

Takes place from within the events of Battle Arena Toshinden 3

**Power Instinct**

Takes place from within the events of Power Instinct Matrimelee

**Critical Blow**

Takes place from within the events of Critical Blow

**Fighter's History**

Takes place from within the events of Fighter's History Dynamite

**Galaxy Fight**

Takes place from within the events of Galaxy Fight

**Breakers**

Takes place from within the events of Breakers Revenge

**Bloody Roar**

Takes place from within the events of Bloody Roar 3

**Tengai Makyou**

Takes place from within the events of Tengai Makyou

**Dragoon Might**

Takes place from within the events of Dragoon Might

**Battle Tryst**

Takes place from within the events of Battle Tryst

**Kensei**

Takes place from within the events of Kensei

**Lightning Legend**

Takes place from within the events of Lightning Legend

**Guardian Heroes**

Takes place from within the events of Guardian Heroes

**Kaiser Knuckle**

Takes place from within the events of Kaiser Knuckle

**Psychic Force**

Takes place from within the events of Psychic Force 2

**Rushing Beat**

Takes place from within the events of Rushing Beat

**Asura Blade**

Takes place from within the events of Asura Blade 2: Asura Buster

**Evil Zone**

Takes place from within the events of Evil Zone

**Variable Geo**

Takes place from within the events of Advanced Variable Geo 2

**Gunbird**

Takes place from within the events of Gunbird 2

**Hiryu No Ken**

Takes place from within the events of Hiryu No Ken

* * *

**-Main Cast-**

**Street Fighter**

Ryu Hoshi, Ken Masters, Eliza Wilson, Chun-Li Xiang, William Guile, Edmond Honda, Blanka, Dhalsim, Zangief, Cammy White, Dee Jay Maximum, Fei Long, Thunder Hawk, Mike Balrog, Vega Fabio La Cerda, Victor Sagat, Master Bison, Gouki, Rose Scrye, Dan Hibiki, Birdie, Adon, Charles Eagle, Sakura Kasugano, Kei Chitose, "Rainbow" Mika Nanakawa, Karin Kanzuki, Juli, Juni, Ingrid, Alex Nelson, Ibuki Suzuka, Sean Matsuda, Elena, Yun Lee, Yang Lee, Necro, Effie, Oro, Dudley Rosenberg, Gill, Kolin Crane, Urien, Twelve, Remy Light, Makoto Rindou, Q, Abel Moreau, Crimson Viper, Rufus Bledsoe, Candy Armstrong, El Fuerte, Hakan, Seth Tanden, Allen Snider, Blair Dame, Pullum Purna, Darun Mister, Cracker Jack, Doctrine Dark, Saburo "Skullomania" Nishikoyama, Kairi Mizugami, Hokuto Mizugami, Garuda, Hayate Kukunochi, Nanase Mizugami, Shadowgeist, Sharon Dame, Patricia "Area" Daniels, Vulcano Rosso, Guy Hinato, Mike Haggar, Jessica Haggar, Rolento Schugerg, Sodom, Hugo Andore, Poison, Damnd, Eddie "Edi. E." Edwards, Carlos Miyamoto, Maki Genryusai, Won Won, Freddie Harmon, Bratken, Philippe Adams, Dean, Lucia Morgan

**Saturday Night Slam Masters**

Aleksey "Biff Slamkovich" Zalazof, Lucky "Gunloc" Colt, Oni Budo, "Titanic" Tim Titan, El Stingray, Alexander Grater, King Rasta, Victor Ortega, Black Widow, Wraith, Rip Saber, Jumbo Flapjack, Astro Scorpion

**Rival Schools**

Batsu Ichimonji, Hinata Wakaba, Kyosuke Kagami, Ran Hibiki, Hayato Nekketsu, Saori "Chairperson" Funaki, Sayuri Tsukijima, Kozue Yamabuki, Sizune Kujou, Hyoe "Hakase" Kase, Roy Bromwell, Tiffany Lords, Boman Delgado, Eiji "Edge" Yamada, Gan Isurugi, Akira Kazama, Daigo Kazama, Aoi "Zaki" Himezaki, Roberto Miura, Shoma Sawamura, Natsu Ayuhara, Nagare Namikawa, Momo Karuizawa, Shuichi Sawamura, Kohtaro Okita, Mari Nanase, Gengoro "Kinzan" Sado, Kyoko Minazuki, Hideo Shimazu, Raizo Imawano, Hyo Imawano, Yurika Kirishima, Kurow Kirishima

**Tech Romancer**

Junpei Todoroki, Reika Amamiya, Simon Harvard, Yale Quvearl, Daichi Yumeno, Sora Yumeno, Polliam "Pollin" de Pollintein, Nakato Farland, Saori Tatsumi, Halma Frockheart, Raeed Harada, Kai Kaines, Kei Keirum, Miguel Gonzales, Arvin Clauford, Ivonne Harris, Thomas Crane, Amuritta Crawford, Ricky Hernandez, Herman O'Brien, Mamoru Todoroki, Arekshim, Goldibus, Jin Saotome, Arieta Nakano, Santana Laurence, Mary Miyabi, Gawaine Murdock, Chiyomaru Kagura, Tessan Hagane, Devilotte de Deathsatan IX, Ice P. Moly, Neneh Moly, Sinnosuke Tokugawa, Isha Heart, Gain Clayton, Chitta Fairyland

**DarkStalkers**

Demitri Maximoff, Morrigan Aensland, Felicia, Jon Talbain, Sasquatch, Oboro Bishamon, Anakaris, Zabel "Lord Raptor" Zarock, Victor Von Gerdenheim, Rikuo Aulbath, Huitzil, Pyron, Donovan Baine, Anita, Hsien-Ko Shao, Mei-Ling Shao, Baby Bonnie Hood, Lilith Aensland, Q-Bee, Jedah Dohma, Leo Greedia, Kenji Mukuro, Tessa Tabasa, Mai-Ling Tao, Hauzer, Tanuma Kongou, Hydron Nool, Lavia Laun, Blade, Scion Valdoll

**Star Gladiator**

Hayato Kanzaki, June Lin Milliam, Saturn Dyer, Gamof Gohgry, Franco Gerelt, Vector, Zelkin Fiskekrogen, Gore Gajah, Kappah Nosuke, Blood Barbarians, Edward Bilstein, Ele Kanzaki, Prince Saturn Kuida-Ore 3rd, Toshiro Gantetsu, Claire Scarlet Del Sol, Omega, Robert Eagle, Luca Gajah, Shaker, Rain Bilstein, Byakko, Kaede Tomoe, Rai-On, Strider Hiryu

**Power Stone**

Edward Falcon, Ayame Kato, Wang-Tang, Rouge, Ryoma Ishikawa, Jack Winslow, Gunrock, Galuda, Kraken, Valgas, Accel, Julia Whitepearl, Pride Falcon

**Fatal Fury**

Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Joe Higashi, Duck King, Richard Meyer, Tung Fu Rue, Hwa Jai, Raiden, Billy Kane, Lilly Kane, Geese Howard, Mai Shiranui, Kim Kaphwan, Jubei Yamada, Cheng Sinzan, Axel Hawk, Laurence Blood, Wolfgang Krauser, "Blue" Mary Ryan, Hon Fu, Franco Bash, Sokaku Mochizuki, Bob Wilson, Ryuji Yamazaki, Jin Chonshu, Jin Chonrei, Rick Strowd, Li Xiangfei, Alfred Airhawk, Alexander "White" Mustadio, Rock Howard, Kim Dong Hwan, Kim Jae Hoon, Hotaru Futaba, Gato Futaba, Tizoc, Jennie "Bonne Jenet" Behrn, Marco Rodriguez, Hokutomaru, Kevin Rian, Freeman, Abel "Grant" Cameron, Kain R. Heinlein

**Art of Fighting**

Ryo Sakazaki, Robert Garcia, Yuri Sakazaki, Takuma Sakazaki, Ryuhaku Todoh, Jack Turner, Lee Pai Long, Alice "King" Belle, Mickey Rogers, John Crawley, Mr. Big, Temjin, Eiji Kisaragi, Kasumi Todoh, Rody Birts, Lenny Creston, Wang Koh-San, Jin Fu-Ha, Karman Cole

**Savage Reign**

Sho Hayate, Carol Stanzack, Max Eagle, Gordon Bowman, Chung Paifu, Gozu, Mezu, Marco "Joker" Bariadrid, Kim Sue Il, Rosa Himura, King Leo, Jyazu

**The King of Fighters**

Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nikaido, Goro Daimon, Gilbert Heidern, Ralf Jones, Clark Still, Chin Gentsai, Athena Asamiya, Sie Kensou, Kaoru Watabe, Lucky Glauber, Darius "Heavy D!" Tyson, Brian Battler, Chang Koehan, Choi Bounge, Rugal Bernstein, Mature, Vice, Iori Yagami, Saisyu Kusanagi, Leona Heidern, Chizuru Kagura, Leopold Goenitz, Souji Kusanagi, Aoi Kusanagi, Shingo Yabuki, Yashiro Nanakase, Shermie Marianne, Chris Fuglesang, Orochi, K', Maxima, Whip, Bao, Jhun Hoon, Krizalid, Seth Woods, Vanessa Simpson, Ramon Lopez, Lin, Hinako Shijou, Kula Diamond, Zero, Nameless, May Lee Jinju, K9999, Angel, Foxy, Diana, Ron, Igniz, Ash Crimson, Shen Woo, Duo Lon, Malin Shijou, Adelheid Bernstein, Rose Bernstein, Mukai, Albert Oswald, Momoko, Elisabeth Blanctorche, Gai Tendo, Silber, Shion, Magaki, Botan, Saiki, Alba Meira, Soiree Meira, Lien Neville, Chae Lim, Mignon Beart, Ninon Beart, Duke Burkoff, Nagase, Luise Meyrink, Xiao Lon, Jivatma, Marco Rossi, Fiolina "Fio" Germi, Tarma Roving, Eri Kasamoto, Trevor Spacey, Nadia Cassel, G-Mantle, Roddy Brown, Cathy McDonald, Terry Rogers, Red Dragon, Ricky Jones, Johnny Hart, Yuki Kimura, Ai Yamashita, Rudolph Goodman

**Samurai Shodown**

Haohmaru, Ukyo Tachibana, Hanzo Hattori, Nakoruru, Galford D. Weller, Genan Shiranui, Jubei Yagyu, Kyoshiro Senryo, Tam Tam, Wan-Fu, Charlotte Christine de Colde, Earthquake, Amakusa Shiro Tokisada, Sukihiro "Kuroko" Miyamoto, Genjuro Kibagami, Cham Cham, Neinhalt Sieger, Nicotine Caffeine, Mizuki Rashojin, Shizumaru Hisame, Basara Kubikiri, Gaira Caffeine, Rimururu, Zankuro Minazuki, Kazuki Kazama, Sogetsu Kazama, Yoshitora Tokugawa, Mina Majikina, Liu Yunfei, Yumeji Kurokouchi, Gaoh Kyougoku Hinowanokami, Andrew Johnson, Iroha, Sugoroku Matsuribayashi, Asura, Shiki, Taizan Morozumi, Yuga, Takechiyo, Suzuhime, Garros, J., Kim Hae-Ryeong, Walter Lowe, Jinbei Sugamata, Black Hawk, Kirian Aguila, Claude von Blake, Draco Westwood, Seishiro Kuki, Saya Sasha, Jin-Emon Hanafusa, Jushiro Sakaki, Rinka Yoshino, Haito Kanakura, Garyo, Tohma Kuki, Tashon Mao

**The Last Blade**

Kaede Seiryu, Yuki Hana, Moriya Minakata, Juzoh Kanzaki, Akari Ichijou, Lee Rekka, Shigen Naoe, Keiichiro Washizuka, Zantetsu Kisaragi, Genbu Okina, Hyo Amano, Shinnosuke Kagami, Mukuro, Setsuna Mumei, Hibiki Takane, Kaori "Kojiroh" Sanada, Kouryu, Kagetsura, Kurenai, Byakki, Okuni

**World Heroes**

Hanzou Hattori, Kotaro Fuuma, Kim Dragon, Janne D'Arc, Rasputin, Chris "Muscle Power" Hanger, Brocken, Julius Carn, Johnny Maximum, Captain Kidd, Shura Nai Khanomtom, Ryoko Izumo, Mudman, Erick, Ryofu, Jack Ripper, Son Gokuu, Zeus, Neo Dio, Joe Kusanagi, Kisarah Westfield, Goh Kidokoro, Leonhalt Domador, Sheen Genus, Lee Hae Gwon, Bobby Nelson, Joe Langren, Rayar Sloan, Ryuki Arawashi

**Double Dragon (Neo Geo)**

Billy Lee, Marian Delario, Jimmy Lee, Bo Abobo, Burnov, Cheng-Fu Seimei, Amon Yagyu, Rebecca Brielle, Patrick Dulton, Eddie Jenkins, Duke Shaolin, Koga Shuko, Kunio Kishimoto, Miyuki Watanabe, Riki Samejima, Kenji Kabuto, Shinji Nishimura, Misuzu Kino, Sabu Sanwaki, Damien B. Maou, Angela Maou

**Rage of the Dragons**

William Lewis, Lynn Baker, James Lewis, Sonia Romanenko, Jose "Pepe" Rodriguez, Pupa Salgueiro, Johnny Jones, Kang Jae-Mo, Elias Patrick, Alice Carrol, Radel, Annie Murakami, Oni Inomura, Cassandra Murata, Johann, Jimi Issak, Kohen Li

**Guilty Gear**

Sol Badguy, Ky Kiske, Axl Low, Chipp Zanuff, Kliff Undersn, May Inoue, Millia Rage, Potemkin, Eddie Zato, Faust Baldhead, Baiken, Testament, Dizzy, Jam Kuradoberi, Johnny Sfondi, Anji Mito, Venom, Slayer, I-No

**BlazBlue**

Ragna Bloodedge, Jin Kisaragi, Noel Vermillion, Iron Tager, Rachel Alucard, Taokaka, Bang Shishigami, Litchi Faye-Ling, Carl Clover, Hakumen, Makoto Nanaya, Tsubaki Yayoi, Trinity "Platinum" Glassfield, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, Kokone, Jubei, Terumi "Hazama" Yuuki, Relius Clover

**Battle Arena Toshinden**

Eiji Shinjo, Kayin Amoh, Sofia Romanov, Rungo Iron, Fo Fai, Mondo Yaki, Duke Rambert, Ellis Miyamoto, Gaia Miyamoto, Sho Shinjo, Cupido, Tracy Richardson, Chaos, Vermilion, Uranus, Blade Ripper, Ling Ronron, Welt "Wolf" Rottweiler, Nagisa Iwashiro, David London, Shizuku Fuji, Cuiling, Leon Albatross, Ten Count, Zola Dunsten, Adam, Toujin Tokugawa, Balga Petersen, Atahua, Tau, Rachael Richardson, Schultz, Judgement, Miss Til, Abel Teos, Rook Castle, Lancelot Lakeknight, Puella Marionette, Fen Barefoot, Genma, Miyabi Ishikawa

**Power Instinct**

Reiji Oyama, Keith Wayne, Annie Hamilton, Thin-Nen, Angela Belti, White Buffalo, Saizo Hattori, Otane Goketsuji, Oume Goketsuji, Oshima Goketsuji, Kanji Kokuin, Sahad Asran Ryuto, Kurara Hananokoji, Chuck Hunter, Larry Light, Solis R8000, M.A.D. (Max Ax Dax), Hizumi Yukinoue, Sujiroku Tenjinbashi, Falco Gamble, Remi Otogiri, Rudolph Gartheimer, Bristol Weller, Shintaro Kuno, Buntaro Kuno, Olof Linderoth, Hikaru Jomon, Princess Sissy

**Critical Blow**

Rickey Leon, Mao Chilling, Kei Iwase, Chiaki Ichinomiya, Bobby Loggins, Marry Phillips, Mark Stanford, Berserker, Hagane Ichinomiya, Reymond Norman, Neil McDaniel, SieGuei, Merkuar, Tenchimaru, Yukihime, Girulian, Zeldia, Jinrei, Kurokishi

**Fighter's History**

Ray McDougal, Liu Feilin, Makoto Mizoguchi, Ryoko Kano, Matlock Jade, Samchay Tomyamgun, Lee Diendou, Jean Pierre, Marstorius, Clown, Jinborov "Karnov" Karnovski, Liu Yungmie, Zazie Muhaba, Chelnov, Jake White, Christopher Smith, Hong Hua Zhao

**Galaxy Fight**

Rolf Suzuki, Roomi, Kazuma Saotome, Golden Done, Juri Blaine, Alvan Prince, Gunter, Felden Crais, Rai Bakuoh, Arina Makihara, Joshua "Dandy-J" High Output, Slash, Tesse Ronbllozo, Lettuce Bennett, Maron Torres, Fooly Reed, Stella Bailey

**Breakers**

Sho Kamui, Tia Langray, Lee Dao-Long, Condor Heads, Rila Estancia, Pielle Montario, Alsion III, Shiek Maherl, Saizo Tobikage, Huang Bai-Hu

**Bloody Roar**

Yugo Ogami, Alice Tsukagami-Nonomura, Long Shin, Uriko Nonomura, Alan Gado, Gregory "Greg" Jones, Mitsuko Nonomura, Jenny Burtory, Kenji "Bakuryu" Ogami, Jeanne "Shina" Gado, Hajime Busuzima, Steven "Stun" Goldberg, Shenlong, Kohryu, Xion

**Tengai Makyou**

Ziria, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Sengoku Manjimaru, Kinu, Taro Gokuraku, Kabuki Danjuro, Okuni, Zeami, Push Fujiyama, Rizing Smith, Yumemi Williams, Ace Wayne, Zengo, Youno, Candy Valentine, Kikugoro, Mikoshi Sandayu, Yagumo, Princess Cat, Manto Ace, Jyashinsai

**Dragoon Might**

Shinobu Yamato, Tsugumi Watanabe, Kodama, Ryan Okamoto, Suiko Fukuda, Drake Hughes, Layla Sullivan, Zack Travis, Reggie Payne, Tekkamen, Jaoh, Dogma, Jin Lee, Racheal Campbell, Goldor Lambert, Titi Minyawi, Bobby Van Damme, Li-Chaos, Hoi, Mahamba, Kotetsu Ikeda, Anne Evans, Harrison "Condor" Jones, Labryna Crane

**Battle Tryst**

Takeru Yamato, Kika Gryphon, Bites Macintosh, Zhai Zhai, Zankoku, Gary Williams, Nadjeed Shiee, Light Cinnamon, Madoka Mardock, Ace Star, Pastel Cinnamon, Gerald Himerce, Elaine Shea

**Kensei**

Yugo Sangunji, Saya Tsubaki, Hyoma Tsukikage, Hong Yuli, Akira Sangunji, Su Qingato, Douglas Anderson, Yoko Cindy Matsudaira, Allen Dark, Steve Laettner, Ann Griffith, Arthur Stewart, Sessue Kanoh, Heinz Streit, Natsuki Kornelia, David Human, Mark Galeon, Genya Tsubaki, Kaiya Tsubaki, Kazane Tsukikage, Kai Himura, Rin Carol Azami

**Lightning Legend**

Daigo Raioh, Yuki Shirogane, Terrific Forelock, Misa Atago, Taiki Raioh, Hiroo Shirogane, Rankerk Hatred, Mayu Uzaka, Mitsuru "Girigiri Oyaji" Kongouin, Dragless

**Guardian Heroes**

Samuel Han, Ginjirou Ibushi, Randy M. Green, Nicole Neil, Serena Corsair, Valgar Reinhalt, Lucia Reinhalt, Katrina Rosenberg, Gash Deadeye, Macho Goro, Kanon G. Grey, Golden Silver

**Kaiser Knuckle**

Kazuya Takazaki, Lihua Park, Richard Barts, Wulong, Gekkou, Marcus Boggy, Liza, Johnny McCoy, Marco Schmidt, Vladimir Gonzales, Azteca, General Flint von Crane, Kart Bradfield, Edie Burret, Tony Gibson, Nancy Skylark, Raymond Broady

**Psychic Force**

Burn Griffiths, Wendy Ryan, Keith Evans, Christina "Sonia" Ryan, Emilio Michaelov, Gates Oltsman, Brad Kilsten, Rokudo Genma, Richard Wong, Masahito Suzuki, Might, Patricia "Patty" Myers, Carlo Belfron, Regina Belfron, Gudeath, Setsuna Yamazaki, Genshin Kenjoh, Shiori Tomoe, Hokuto Gekirindan, Shario Zuntana, Richard Grother, Anne Kutos, Dietza Savis, Orsa Cisty, Dan Proco, Mayumi Tiat, Case Ardin, Anna Steiner, Kohtaro Kuga, Sayo Yuuki, Gennojo Hyuga, Fumiko Odette Van Stein, Kim Dae-jeong, Roy "Roger Sasuke" Bauman, Batu Harai, Mihee Kim, Rudolph Munchausen, Reika Kirishima

**Rushing Beat**

Rick Norton, Maria Norton, Douglas Bild, Wendy Milan, Kazan Iga, Lord J, Dick Makugado, Elfin Berkeley, Syoh Yamato, Kotono Yakushimaru, Sirou Itagaki, Rei Mizuno

**Asura Blade**

Yashaou Nakagawa, Alice Price, Roger "Goat" Russell, Rosemary Hughes, Princeton Lightning, Footee, Taros, Zam-B, Roderick Curfue, Geist, Sittara Sasaki, Leon McDonald, Chen-Mao, Rokurouta Ito, Nanami Ito, Zinsuke Hayashi

**Evil Zone**

Sho "Danzaiver" Mikagami, Setsuna Saizuki, Alty "Al" Lazel, Erel Plowse, Midori Himeno, Gally "Vanish" Gregman, Linedwell Rainrix, Keiya Tenpouin, Kakurine, Ihadulca

**Variable Geo**

Yuka Takeuchi, Chiho Masuda, Jun Kubota, Manami Kusunoki, Kaori Yanase, Reimi Jahana, Satomi Yajima, Ayako Yuuki, Erina "Elirin" Goldsmith, Tamao Mitsurugi, Kyoko Kirishima, Saki Shinjo, Miranda Jahana

**Gunbird**

Marion Dorothy, Valnus, Yuan Nang, Tetsu Tanaka, Ash von Richthofen, Alucard, Hei-Cob, Tavia von Richthofen, Ayin Miyamoto, Daisuke Gennai, Jane Hayate, Koyori Togashi, Tengai Kano, Junis Hayate, Shoumaru Hattori, Hagane, Hien, Mao-Mao, Blaster Keaton, Ellen Valentine

**Hiryu No Ken**

Ryuhi Chan, Min Min, Hayato Go, Yuka Hashimoto, Martin Wiler, Shouryu, Raima, Randy Powers, Earth Quaker, Tetsuo Kusanagi, Jennifer Aurora, Albert Roseman, Kotarou Mainohana, Uruka Idarugo, Suzaku, Helbert Helga, Noel Lebedev, Dava, Aleph, Kevin Clark, Ryumaou, Kate Valentine, Gengai, Jack Lee, Lin Lin, Poi, Robo No Hana, Bokuchin, Shigeru Goufire, Genjirou Genziro, Don "Donchyu" Chuka, Astro Joe, Kamanchyai, Kyonkyonshi, Chabane, Syuba Shubaban


	2. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 1: Escapades in Metro City**

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins**

* * *

**San Francisco, California, USA/ Outskirt Rural Dirt Road**

It was a calm and peaceful Monday morning around 9:12 A.M. from upon a rural dirt road that lied from outside the northeastern outskirt district of San Francisco's own city landscape. Without any tall buildings or noisy cars from within sight, this part of San Francisco was considered to being peaceful upon anyone's own eyes and that the tranquility of nature and quiteness would suit anyone that sought solitude and comfort from within their own time.

The only thing that was seen from within the outskirt was a long grassy field that produced a couple of beautiful flowers, a peaceful blue sky that had a couple of clouds from within it, and a bright sun that shined very brightly from within the clear sky of the early morning. While no person was seen from within this specific road during the early morning of the day, one man in particular had made his way down the right direction of the isolated dirt road as he had a small frown on his face while carrying a large white duffle bag over his right shoulder.

The specific man is described as a young Japanese martial artist who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had short black hair, sharp brown eyes, and a red headband that he wore on his forehead. His fighting attire had consisted of a white sleeveless karate gi jacket, white karate pants with a black karate belt, and a pair of red sparring gloves on both of his hands.

While the young Japanese man had wore no shoes from upon his two feet, the concept of having to walk barefoot didn't affect the man one bit as he focused his mind into perfecting his martial arts skill from within his long journey so that he could get better and learn more about the world that was around him.

The young Japanese man, known as Ryu Hoshi, had spent most of his life learning and training in martial arts ever since he was a little child. Though Ryu has no idea on who his real parents were, he had always considered his adoptive father, a martial arts master named Gouken, to be his true parent.

Gouken had trained Ryu in learning the ways of the Ansatsuken-style martial arts so that he could harness his true potential and become a great fighter. Despite the fact that the Ansatsuken-style has had a long history of violence and murder upon those who use it, Gouken was determined to teach the weaker yet safer skills of the art to Ryu so that he could be a noble practicioner of a well-known dangerous style of martial arts.

In his teenage years, Ryu had gained a rival by the name of Ken Masters, who happens to be half-American, half-Japanese due to his American millionaire father marrying a Japanese woman. A young Caucasian man who looked to be in his mid 20's while having short blonde hair and calm blue eyes, Ken can easily be described as the opposite of Ryu, in which Ryu takes his training very seriously while Ken considers his training to being nothing to worry about.

Though Ryu and Ken had started off as immediate rivals from within their first meeting, they soon became best friends to one another in due time and that they would help each other out through their own training scenarios, increasing the strength of their friendship bond while getting stronger from within the process of their trials and tribulations in learning Ansatsuken. Despite the fact that Ken had decided to head back to the United States right after his training had ended so that he could take his time to carry out his job as the CEO of his family's company, the Masters Corporation...he still kept in contact with Ryu via his postcards so that he could make sure that his best friend was doing okay on his own accord and time.

Upon having to arrive in America from within his latest journey, Ryu had immediately went to San Francisco, California so that he could head on over to the home of where Ken was staying at with his long-time girlfriend, Eliza Wilson. The Japanese martial artist had wanted to speak to Ken about an incident that had happened not too long ago. An incident that had caused Ryu to not only doubt his own fighting skill, but also to worry about his own safety of the mind.

This incident had taken Ryu completely off guard and that it caused him to be uneased from within his own surroundings. Even upon walking alone right now from the rural dirt road of the specific outskirt...Ryu had felt a bit tense from within his own spirit as he couldn't get his mind completely away from the ordeal that he had just faced from within the past itself and that the young Japanese fighter had feared the scenario of an uncertain danger that was bound to come his way in due time.

"The road of a martial artist is never easy for any who embark on its perilous path and that we must all face the tribulations that lie ahead for us. However...this particular tribulation is something that I never expected to occur from within my own sight. Now that I'm here in San Francisco...I can finally speak to Ken about this and see if he can help me in getting through this ordeal. It won't be easy and that I'm bound to face the hardships that lie ahead, but still...I won't rest until I achieve victory and triumph over this problem" said Ryu in his mind as he made a sternly frown on his face while continuing his loneful walk down the rural dirt road of the specific outskirt.

**San Francisco, California, USA/ Masters Residence**

A few hours later from within his walking around the time of 12:32 P.M. in the early afternoon, Ryu had found himself in the front yard of a huge white mansion that was located in the Northern section of an outskirt forest home community, of which the wealthiest and the high social elite had lived from. Upon having to gaze at the huge mansion that was in clear sight, Ryu knew instantly that he had found the home of his friend Ken and that he had confirmed this fact through the use of a postcard that he had gotten from Ken a few months ago.

Making a small sigh of determination on his face, Ryu had wasted no time in making his way to the front door of the mansion so that he could use his left hand to ring its doorbell that was on the left side of the door itself. As Ryu had waited patiently for someone to come to the door, a female voice was heard from an intercom speaker that was located on the right side of the door and that the voice sounded calm and friendly to Ryu's own hearing.

"Hello. This is the Masters Residence. May I ask on who I'm speaking to?" said the female voice from the intercom speaker.

When Ryu had heard the female voice from within sight, he instantly recognized it with his own detection and quickly knew on who he was speaking to from within his own time.

"Hey there Eliza. It's Ryu. I came by to check up on how Ken is doing and everything" said Ryu as he used his left index finger to press a red button on his intercom speaker's side, enabling him to speak to Eliza through his own end.

"He's doing just fine Ryu. The two of us weren't anticipating to hear from you so unexpectedly. Is everything okay?" said Eliza's voice.

"Yes is it Eliza. I just stopped by on my traveling journey to greet Ken and see on how he's doing in his own spare time. Can I speak to him?" said Ryu.

"Of course Ryu. Allow me to open the door" said Eliza's voice.

From there, the front door of the Masters home had opened in an instant and upon the doorway's entrance stood a beautiful young Caucasian woman who looked to be in her early 20's and that her casual attire had consisted of an elegant white sleeveless sundress and a pair of white low-heel shoes. Her long blonde hair had stretched all the way to her upper back and her delicate blue eyes had showed the magnificent beauty that came from within her own soul.

"It's nice to see you again Ryu. I'm sure that Ken would be most surprised if he saw that you came here unexpectedly" said Eliza as she looked at Ryu in a decent way while having a gentle smile on her face.

"That I agree. Do you know on where Ken is right now?" said Ryu as he looked on in a precise manner.

"He's in the backyard of the home training in the dojo from within his time. Follow me and I'll show you the way" said Eliza as she allowed Ryu to enter into the mansion with no hesitation.

"Thanks" said Ryu as he came into the mansion while having a small smile on his face.

Meanwhile in a small brown dojo that was located outside the backyard portion of the mansion home, Ken was training relentlessly from within the huge main room of his own personal dojo as he held nothing back from within his tough training regimen and that he was determined to make the most of his time from within the scenario of the day. Dressed in a fighting attire which consisted of a red sleeveless karate gi jacket, red karate pants with a black karate belt, a pair of yellow sparring gloves on each of his hands, and being barefoot upon sight, the well-known US Martial Arts champion was nearly similar to Ryu in terms of both appearance and strength.

Even though Ken was known for being the young CEO of his family's company, the Masters Corporation...he was also known for being Ryu's toughest rival and that Ken himself would train in his own time so that he could one day defeat Ryu and prove to himself that he had what it took to hold the same discipline and determination that Ryu had from within his own fighting spirit.

Having to throw a huge barrage of punches and kicks in rapid succession had caused Ken to sweat really hard from within his training, but Ken had shrugged off the exhaustion and felt that he couldn't allow it to slow him down from within the regimen. Balling up his right fist in an instant and gathering the latent Ki energy that was within his own body, Ken had immediately jumped up in the air real fast and thrusted his right arm up towards the air, unleashing a Shoryuken attack that was intensified by the powerful red Ki energy flames that came from within Ken's right fist during the ascenion of the attack.

After pulling off a successful Shoryuken attack, Ken had came back to the ground in a safe manner from within his own time and upon landing in a calm state, the US Martial Arts champion had decided to sit down from the middle portion the dojo's floor and rest a bit as he knew that he couldn't train anymore from within sight and that he needed to recover his own strength from within the process of his tough exhaustion.

As Ken sat upon the floor of the dojo's main room in a calm and tiring state, Eliza had entered into the dojo through its left front door while being barefoot from within sight in order to respect the ancient tradition of the dojo lifestyle and upon seeing Ken resting from within her own glance, the gentle blonde had made a decent smile on her face as she saw that her boyfriend was done with his usual training regimen for the day and that she could speak to him in her own time and opportunity.

"Forgive me for having to interrupt your personal time honey, but someone wishes to see you right now" said Eliza as she approached and joined up with Ken from his sitting position in a calm manner while handing him a white towel that she had in her possession.

"Who exactly is it Eliza? Don't tell me that it's another executive from a rival business company who wants to negotiate a deal with my family's company" said Ken as he made a small sigh on his face while using the towel to wipe off the sweat that was on his forehead.

Just then, an unexpected yet familiar voice was heard from out of nowhere as it took Ken in by a surprising state from within his own time.

"Not exactly Ken" said Ryu's unexpected voice.

When Ken had heard Ryu's voice and looked at the entrance of the dojo with his own eyes, the US Martial Arts champion had made a shocked gasp on his face as he was surprised to see that Ryu was standing in the doorway of the dojo itself and that the Japanese martial artist had crossed his arms in a sharp manner while looking at Ken in a calm yet decent state.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Ken?" said Ryu as he looked at Ken in a friendly way.

"I'll say! How's it going Ryu" said Ken as he immediately stood up from his sitting position and looked at Ryu in a surprised yet happy way.

"Nothing much Ken. Just having to do my usual traveling throughout the entire world and all. Since I was making my way through this part of the U.S. at the moment, I decided to stop by here and check up on how you and Eliza were doing" said Ryu as he made his way over to where Ken and Eliza had stood from so that he could do a traditional mid-air sparring left punch with his long-time rival, who did the same thing with his own right fist in an instant.

"Well Ryu...it's safe to say that the two of us are living happily with one another and that we're enjoying each other's company every minute. In fact...Eliza and I are now officially engaged to one another and that we're scheduled to get married in the next few months" said Ken as he looked on in a happy manner while Eliza had placed her left arm under Ken's right arm in a romantic way while having a cheerful expression on her own face.

When Ryu had heard that announcement from Ken, the Japanese martial artist had made a surprised expression on his face as he didn't expect this type of statement to be heard from his own best friend and that he was taken in by his own shocked surprise.

"The two of you are now engaged to one another? Congratulations!" said Ryu as he looked on in a shocked yet excited way upon knowing that his best friend was now engaged to the person that he truly loved the most.

"Thanks for that compliment Ryu. You have no idea on how happy I am to be engaged to perhaps the most beautiful woman that I've ever met and I can't wait when Eliza and I get married in the near future so that the two of us can spend the rest of our lives with each other in a state of romantic happiness" said Ken as he looked at Eliza in a romantic state while having a gentle smile on his own face.

"Oh stop it Ken. You're making me blush" said Eliza as she blushed a bit lightly from having to hear that romantic statement from Ken with her own detection.

"It's nice to see that you and Eliza are now engaged to one another Ken and that I'd be more than willing to attend your future wedding in an instant. I'm real happy for you my good friend" said Ryu as he looked on in a happy and decent state.

When Ken had heard that statement from Ryu, he nodded in agreement with his best friend on his comment and knew instantly that the young Japanese fighter would keep his word about having to show up at the future wedding between him and Eliza.

"So Ryu...have you come here to tell me and Eliza about any new fights that you've gotten yourself into from within your journey?" said Ken.

When Ryu had heard that statement from Ken, he made an immediate small frown on his face as he thought about the specific past incident that was within his own mind and as Ken saw the unexpected facial expression that was on Ryu's own face, he made a surprised yet worried glance from within sight as he realized that something was wrong in an instant from within the conversation.

"I'm afraid not Ken. I was hoping that my visit here could've been more convenient and normal, but I'm afraid that it's not" said Ryu as he looked on in an uneasy way.

"What do you mean by that Ryu? Is something the matter?" said Ken as he and Eliza had looked on in a worried sight upon hearing that statement from Ryu.

When Ryu had heard that question from Ken, the Japanese martial artist had narrowed his eyes in pure frustration as he knew that having to explain about the specific past incident to his friends would be hard in an instant and that it would require every bit of his inner strength in order to talk about it without any problems.

"It's...about our master Ken. Something bad...has happened to him" said Ryu as he spoke in a frustrated and painful state.

"You mean Master Gouken? Is he okay Ryu?" said Ken as he made an immediate concerned expression on his face in having to hear Ryu's statement about their well-known martial arts master and that the US Martial Arts champion had wanted to figure out on what was going on right now from within his own time.

Upon hearing Ken's concerned question from within his detection, Ryu had clenched his teeth in a frustrating state upon knowing about the unknown fate of Gouken from within his own mind and it was something that caused the Japanese martial artist to look on in an emotionally painful state as he had to explain the details of the situation to Ken and Eliza from within his own time and accord.

A few seconds later from within the dojo, Ken and Eliza had gasped in a horrified shock upon having to hear Ryu's explanation about the unknown fate of Gouken and that it was something that took both of them in by a shocking yet painful surprise.

"I...can't believe it. Master Gouken...is dead?" said Ken as he looked on in a shocked and horrified way with Eliza.

"I'm afraid so Ken and that's not the worse of it. I have reason to believe that Master Gouken may have in fact been murdered" said Ryu as he looked on in a saddened state.

"M...murdered? But why would someone want to kill your own master Ryu? Who could've done such a cruel and horrible thing?" said Eliza as she looked on in a horrified manner in her own accord.

When Ryu had heard that statement from Eliza, the Japanese martial artist had closed his eyes in a calm way and knew instantly on who could've murdered Gouken from within the past scenario of the situation and that he decided to explain it to Ken and Eliza from within his own time and opportunity.

"There's only one person that I can think of who could've done such a malevolent act against my master and that person happens to be Master Gouken's own brother" said Ryu as he looked on in a disappointed sight.

"Wait just a minute Ryu! Did you say Master Gouken's own brother? I never knew that Master Gouken had a brother before. Do you know anything about this?" said Ken as he looked on in a surprised way upon hearing that statement from his best friend.

"Yes I did Ken and it was something that I never really took into consideration to think about when it came to trying to figure out on who murdered Master Gouken, but upon having to rethink about the way that Master Gouken had died...it was without a doubt that his own young brother was the culprit behind the murder" said Ryu as he began to narrate a flashback about the past towards Ken and Eliza from within his time.

"When I was a young boy, Master Gouken had told me that he once had a younger brother who trained side-by-side with him in order to learn about the history of the Ansatsuken-style martial arts. Master Gouken's younger brother, named Gouki, was determined to embrace all the principles of Ansatsuken so that he could learn and fight to its own true accord and power.

Master Goutetsu: the teacher of both Master Gouken and Gouki, had trained the two since their childhood and told them about the history of the Ansatsuken-style martial arts, for it was to be used as a way to kill opponents through the use of the murderous fist in a cold and emotionless manner. Master Gouken didn't like the concept of having to take the life of another through the use of violent martial arts and left Master Goutetsu many years later in order to start his own dojo so that he could create a weak yet noble side of Ansatsuken.

However...Master Gouken's young brother had decided to stay behind in order to learn more about the violent side of Ansatsuken from Master Goutetsu so that he could embrace its dark power and become a strong yet violent individual.

Master Gouken had told me that those who learn the darkness of Ansatsuken would lose their humanity in an instant and that they would become cold, heartless individuals whose sole purpose is to fight and kill the strongest of opponents. It is said that in order to learn the dark power of Ansatsuken, the one who seeks it must sever all emotional ties and aspects of humanity so that they can embrace its malevolent power without holding anything back from within their own fighting abilities.

Master Gouken had realized that he could never sever any emotional ties of humanity just to increase his own strength and that he would rather lose with honor than to win through malice. That's the rule of which he taught the two of us back when we trained under him in our teenage years Ken and that he warned each of us to never give in to the anger and hatred that lies from within our own spirits right before we left his dojo.

Master Gouken had told me that one day...his brother would come for him in an instant and that he would be prepared to fight against him with no second thought, but also...he would have to be ready to face death itself if a worse-case scenario was to befall upon him.

Unfortunantely for Master Gouken...that worse-case scenario had came directly into reality itself when I returned to his dojo after my last journey and discovered his battered body lying slumped upon a bloody wall in his meditation room. Upon discovering Master Gouken's body, I noticed that a Japanese symbol was painted on top of the wall above Master Gouken in his own blood and that the symbol was the Kanji character for the number "ten".

When I saw that symbol upon my sight, I knew instantly that Master Gouken's own brother was the culprit behind the murder and that the reason of this theory comes from the fact that the Kanji character of the number "ten" was always used in the studies of the Ansatsuken-style martial arts. After giving Master Gouken a proper burial near his home, I decided to begin a new journey around the world so that I could improve my fighting abilities and be ready to face Gouki when the time comes in the near future.

However...I still have some fear from within my own spirit as I continue to think about what Master Gouken had said to me about the darkness of my suppressed anger and that I must not only contend against Gouki himself, but also the threat that lies dormant from within my own fighting spirit as well" said Ryu as he was done in having to explain about the flashback story to both Ken and Eliza.

When Ken had heard that explanation from Ryu, the US Martial Arts champion had made a shocked yet angered expression on his face as he couldn't believe on what had happened to his martial arts master and that it was something that took him off-guard in his own sight and time.

"I still can't believe that all of this is happening so suddenly Ryu. I mean...I was expecting for Master Gouken to die of old age and all, but for him to be murdered in such a cruel and horrible manner makes my blood boil instantly" said Ken as he tightened his right fist in an angered yet frustrated way.

"I can easily agree with you on that statement there Ken and that be the reason of why I came to you today. I was hoping that you would have the chance to help train with me for a while so that I can get the opportunity to increase my own fighting skills and learn of any possible mistakes that I might make from within the future fight against Gouki. I hope that I'm not taking up your time with this request and everything my good friend, but it's very urgent that I get my skills in check before I consider a possible confrontation against Gouki himself when the time comes. What do you say Ken?" said Ryu as he looked on in a calm yet serious way.

When Ken had heard that statement from Ryu and saw the seriousness that was within his friend's own eyes, the US Martial Arts champion had made a small smirk on his own face as he knew that he couldn't say no to his own friend and that he was determined to aid him in any way that he can from within the current situation.

"Of course I'd be more than willing to help you out at the given chance Ryu. You're my best friend that I can count on the most and that the two of us need to stick together if we're to stand a chance against Gouki. Even if our own bodies fall apart from within the training...we'll make sure that the two of us be ready to fight against Gouki with everything that we got in due time so that we can make Gouki pay through our fists and avenge our master's death in the process. Agreed?" said Ken as he extended his right hand out in mid-air towards Ryu from within a friendly sight.

As Ryu saw that Ken was willing to help him out from within the unexpected situation, the young Japanese fighter had made a small smile on his face as he nodded in agreement with Ken on his statement and from there, Ryu had used his own right hand to shake Ken's right hand in a precise way, confirming the fact that the two were indeed ready to help one another out from within the current situation.

"Agreed" said Ryu as looked on while having a determined glance on his own face.

Before Ryu and Ken could make their next move from within sight, the unexpected ringing of a cell phone was heard from inside a blue sports bag that lied upon the southeastern corner of the dojo's main room which was near the left front door and that the cell phone's constant ringing had caught Ken's own detection in an instant.

"Looks like someone is calling on my cell phone right now. Let me check to see on who it is Ryu" said Ken as he wasted no time in making his way to his sports bag so that he could get his black cell phone out of it through the use of his right hand and answer it with no hesitation or problem.

While Ken was busy in talking upon his cell phone from within sight, Eliza had decided to speak to Ryu about the current situation that was happening at the moment so that she could figure out on what her fiance was getting himself into from within his own accord.

"Ryu...I need to know if Ken will be okay in your situation against your enemy. I don't want anything bad to happen to him unexpectedly" said Eliza as she spoke to Ryu while looking on in an uneasy manner.

"There's no need for you to worry about Ken from within this ordeal Eliza. He's the type of guy who doesn't exactly give in to any tribulation that lies ahead of him and that he'll work his hardest to succeed with no problem. I promise you that Ken will be okay from within this battle and that nothing bad will happen to him on my watch. You have my word Eliza" said Ryu as he looked at Eliza in an assured and determined sight.

When Eliza had heard that statement from Ryu and saw the precise expression that was on his face, she nodded in agreement with the Japanese martial artist on his word and knew instantly from within the sound of his own determined voice that he was more than willing to keep up his promise of ensuring the safety of her fiance.

Just then, Ken had made a shocked gasp on his face as he heard about something that caught him off-guard from within his private phone conversation and that the unexpected gasp had caught the attention of both Ryu and Eliza in an instant.

"I can't believe it. Are you saying that it's really true?" said Ken as he looked on in a shocked way while talking upon his cell phone from within sight.

As the other voice on the cell phone had explained to Ken about an unknown situation that was happening right now, the US Martial Arts champion had clenched his teeth in pure frustration as he was taken aback by this second unexpected development and that it caused Ken to look on in an angered yet frustrated state in learning about the impromptu scenario from within his own glance and time.

"I understand everything. Okay then...I'll speak to you later" said Ken as he got through with his private phone conversation upon sight and that the US Martial Arts champion had wasted no time in pressing the "end call" button upon his cell phone, enabling him to cut off the phone connection in an instant so that he could put his cell phone back into his sports bag in a frustrated way.

"Honey...is everything okay?" said Eliza as she walked on over to where Ken was in a worried manner so that she could check up on him in her own time.

"I'm afraid not Eliza. I just gotten through in having a talk with our old friend Mike Haggar on the phone and he says that something bad has happen in Metro City" said Ken as he looked on in a frustrated yet saddened state.

"What's the problem Ken?" said Ryu as he joined up with Ken and Eliza from their standing position in the specific area of the dojo's main room.

As Ken saw that Ryu and Eliza were looking at him in a concerned manner, he made a small sigh of disbelief on his face as he decided to give the grim news to the two of them with no hesitation or second thought.

"It's...about our friend Cody Travers. He...was killed by an unknown assailant last Saturday" said Ken as he made a saddened expression on his face upon giving the tough statement to Ryu and Eliza in his own accord.

When Ryu and Eliza had heard that statement from Ken, the two of them had gasped in complete shock as they were horrified to learn of their friend's untimely death and that they didn't expect to hear such a tragic situation from within their own casual time.

"What? Cody was murdered?" said Eliza as she looked on in a shocked way upon hearing that statement from her fiance.

"Yes he was and the police have no clue on who could've killed him at the given chance. Haggar suspects that the members of a now-destroyed criminal group called the Mad Gear gang could've been responsible for the crime, but unfortunantely for Haggar...he has no definitive proof if they were involved or not" said Ken.

"I can't believe that someone would want to murder Cody so unexpectedly. His girlfriend must be devastated by this" said Eliza as she looked on in a saddened state.

"That I agree. Knowing Haggar's daughter Jessica...it's likely that she's still suffering from the emotional trauma of losing someone that's really close to you. It'll probably be some time before Jessica can overcome the emotional trauma of Cody's death and move on with her own life" said Ken as he looked on in a frustrated way.

"Even if what you say is true Ken...Jessica's gonna need the support of her closest friends right now so that she can get through this tough time without any problems. Perhaps we should go to Metro City and check up on how Haggar and Jessica are doing right now" said Ryu.

"Good idea Ryu. Something tells me that with Cody's death...the members of Mad Gear and any other gang in the city might try to take advantage of the situation at hand and attempt to throw Metro City into a state of chaos once more. The two of us should head there as soon as possible and make sure that nothing bad happens to the citizens" said Ken as he looked on in a determined state while slamming his right fist into his open left palm in mid-air.

"Right" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Ken on his idea and knew that he too would have to give a helping hand in the sudden scenario that was happening right now in Metro City.

A few minutes later at a driveway that was located near the left-side portion of the mansion, Ryu and Ken were sitting inside a red Corvette sports car that was owned by Ken himself and that the US Martial Arts champion was sitting in the driver's seat of the car while Ryu had sat in the front passenger's seat from within sight.

Ken was dressed in a casual brown business suit attire that showed the business side of the US Martial Arts champion while Ryu was dressed in his own casual attire that consisted of a white short-sleeve t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

After putting their personal luggage into the trunk of the car and making sure that they were dressed properly, Ryu and Ken were now preparing to leave Ken's home in an instant so that they could make the long drive to the San Francisco International Airport, which would enable them to take a flight to New York upon sight so that they could head on over to Metro City and figure out the entire situation that was happening over there right now in their own opportunity and chance.

"Please be careful you two. There's no telling of what might happen when you're in Metro City, so stay safe" said Eliza as she looked at Ken and Ryu from the left side of her standing position outside Ken's car while wearing her white low-heel shoes along with her white sundress attire and that the gentle blonde had made a worried yet determined expression on her face upon thinking about the safety of her fiance and his best friend.

"Don't worry about a thing Eliza. If any scumbag tries to attack us, we'll be more than ready to show them a thing or two. Take care of the house until I come back" said Ken as he looked at Eliza in a decent way.

"I will Ken and please give my regards to Jessica" said Eliza as she leaned over to Ken's sitting position in the car so that she could give him a kiss on his left cheek, which caused Ken to blush a bit from having to feel his fiancee's devotion towards him.

As Ken had nodded in agreement with Eliza on her statement, the US Martial Arts champion had placed his car keys into the ignition and started it up with no problem, proving the fact that he and Ryu were ready to begin their travel to Metro City in an instant.

As Ken pulled the car from out of the driveway and into an open road that led from out of the forest home community, Eliza had looked on in a calm and decent manner as she used her right hand to wave good-bye to her fiance and hoped for the best that he and Ryu would be safe from within their travel to Metro City.

A few hours later, Ken and Ryu were traveling upon a busy interstate highway that led directly to the San Francisco International Airport and that the two fighters knew instantly that it would be a while before they could reach their proper destination.

As Ryu felt the rushing wind of the air that came upon his face during the drive, he looked at the calm blue sky in a decent state as he thought about the recent situation that lied ahead of him and the past situation that had him a bit concerned from within the process of his own personal thinking.

"I can't believe that two shocking murders have happened so suddenly. First Master Gouken...and now Cody. I can easily say that Gouki was the one behind Master Gouken's murder, but could it be possible that he was also responsible for the murder of Cody? If that's the case...I can't allow him to continue his senseless rampage against those who don't stand a chance against his dark power. One way or another...I will improve my skills so that I can defeat Gouki and ensure that everyone can be safe from his evil wrath. The question is...will I get strong enough in time to stop him?" said Ryu in his determined mind as he continued to think about his own ordeal while riding with Ken to the airport from within the middle portion of the clear day.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

Metro City is considered by many in being a huge metropolis of which the strong thrive to survive and that those who live here try to get by on a daily basis. Metro City was once considered to being the #1 crime capital of the world, due to its huge rise in cases of murder and robbery.

Most of these problems had came from a huge criminal organization known as the Mad Gear gang and that its leader, a wealthy millionaire named Horace Belger, was the mastermind behind the gang's relentless attacks against the innocent citizens that lived in Metro City.

A former pro wrestler named Mike Haggar was elected as the new Mayor of the city from within time and that he made a strong vow to the public, in which he would clean up the city's crime-infested streets and help ensure that everyone could live in complete peace and happiness from within Metro City.

Belger and the rest of the Mad Gear gang had considered Haggar to being a major threat to their nefarious plans and went to great lengths to ensure that Haggar wouldn't interfere in their shady business. Upon learning that his young daughter, Jessica, was kidnapped by the group for ransom, Haggar had set out on a rescue mission with Jessica's boyfriend, a young street fighter named Cody Travers, and his best friend/rival, a modern-day Bushin ninja named Guy Hinato.

Together, the trio had fought against the entire Mad Gear gang and was successful in rescuing Jessica from danger while defeating Belger from within the process, sending him crashing from his top floor penthouse window and to his death towards the street below.

Two weeks had passed since the death of the Mad Gear gang's leader and the citizens of Metro City had thought for sure that they could finally gain the peace that they sought for so long, but an unexpected murder had caused everyone to be in complete fear once more.

Upon learning about the shocking death of Cody Travers from last Saturday, the citizens had feared the scenario that the murder was perhaps an act of retaliation by some members of Mad Gear and the shocking killing of a local hero would spark an act of old violence once more at the given chance, but unknown to many...the members of Mad Gear weren't the ones behind Cody's murder.

Instead...the assailiant was a person who had seen his fair share of violence and that he would often commit the violence himself. This person would hide behind his disguise of being a well-renowed business entrepreneur from within a similiar city in Florida so that he could mask his true intentions, of which he was a powerful crime lord in the underground world. Many had feared this person in an instant and that none would dare to challenge his power or authority upon sight. The person...known only as Geese Howard.

At the expensive Metro Plaza Hotel that lied from within the Central district of Metro City, Geese was looking at the entire city from his 50th floor hotel room's penthouse window while having a small smirk on his face and knew instantly that if he could pull the right strings through the use of manipulation...he could easily gain control of Metro City's finances and government from within time itself.

A middle-aged Caucasian man who looked to be in his early 40's, Geese had his short blonde hair slicked back upon sight and that his sharp green eyes had proven to most people that Geese could easily be described as an intimidating individual to some and that many tend to be real careful when dealing with this man. Geese was dressed in his typical business attire, which had consisted of a white long-sleeve business shirt, a black tie, a black long-sleeve business jacket, black pants, black socks, and a pair of black business shoes.

Crossing his arms in mid-air from within his own personal glance, Geese knew that his actions would eventually attract some of his long-time enemies from within sight and that they would try to stop him in an instant, but Geese had welcomed the challenge of his old adversaries so that he could enjoy the scenario of beating them up with his malevolent skills and force.

While Geese had continued to look at the city from his own point of view, a young Caucasian man of English descent had approached Geese from the front entrance of the room and that the young man, who looked to be in his mid 20's while having calm turquoise eyes, had made a small frown on his face while using his right hand to carry a red bo staff upon sight. Like Geese...the young man was also dressed in a black business suit attire as well and that he wore a striped bandanna on top of his head, which covered his short blonde hair from within sight.

Upon having to stand a few feet away from where Geese was, the young English man had looked at the ruthless business entrepreneur with his own decent eyes and knew instantly that Gesse had wanted a status report from within the scenario of the day.

"So Billy...what do you have to report?" said Geese as he kept his back turned while speaking to the young English man that stood a few feet away from him and that the young English man was instantly identified as Geese's personal bodyguard and best friend named Billy Kane.

"Everything is going according to plan sir. The street gangs of this city are willing to work under your command, just as long as they get their payments from within the involvement" said Billy K. in a decent manner.

"But of course Billy. As a man who seeks great things...I am always more than willing to show my gratitude towards those who see my cause and that the street gangs of Metro City will be paid greatly for aiding me in my latest ambition, which reminds me...were you successful in finding any members of the Mad Gear gang?" said Geese.

"I'm afraid not sir. From what I've learned...most of the gang members have already left town and it seems that each of them have gone their separate ways right after the death of their leader. The only person that I was able to locate was a guy named Rolento and that I told him about the job and all, but for some odd reason...he didn't seemed to be too thrilled about the idea of serving under your eye and declined the offer. Do you think we should consider him as a threat to your plans?" said Billy K. in a calm manner.

When Geese had heard that statement from Billy K., the ruthless business entrepreneur had made a small frown on his face as he knew that he couldn't take any chances from within his plan and that every step would have to be taken with extreme caution if he was to have his plan come into complete success.

"Perhaps Billy, but we can't know for certain until Rolento makes his own move. If he proves to be a danger against my ambition...we'll eliminate him with no second thought" said Geese as he balled up his right fist in a sternly state while turning around from his standing position and looking at Billy K. in a decent sight.

"That I agree sir. I know that I shouldn't be asking this to you, but are you certain that the authorities won't discover that you were the one who murdered that local boy, Cody Travers?" said Billy K. as he had looked on in a calm yet concerned way.

"He he he. There's no need for you to get worried Billy. Even if the authorities are somehow successful in tying me to the murder, which in fact will never happen...I have many connections throughout the justice system and that my connections will enable me to walk away as an innocent man. Besides...it was imperative for me to kill Mr. Travers when I first arrived here in order to make my presence known from within the minds of the gangs themselves. For the citizens of Metro City however...losing a local hero will instantly remind them that crime still exists and that no one can do a thing about it, even if they tried with all of their own might" said Geese as he made a wicked smile on his face upon having to think about the recent incident that took the life of Cody Travers.

As Billy K. had nodded in agreement with Geese on his statement, a cell phone had went off inside the right pocket of Billy K.'s business jacket and that the bo staff wielder had decided to place his bo staff into his left hand so that he could waste no time in getting the cell phone with his right hand and answering it without any hesitation.

"Kane here" said Billy K. as he spoke on his cell phone with a determined voice.

As Billy K. had heard the other voice speak to him about an explanation from the other line of the phone, he made a small frown on his face as he heard the details of the explanation from his right ear and that it caused him to remember it in an instant during the entire scenario of the calm clear day.

"I see...right...okay then" said Billy K. as he had gotten through with his conversation on the cell phone and that he wasted no time in pressing the "end call" button upon the cell phone so that he could put it back into his business jacket's right pocket, enabling him to place his bo staff back into his right hand once again.

"Who was that just now?" said Geese as he looked on in a precise way.

"That was Mr. Big on the phone sir. He says that himself and the others are gonna arrive in Metro City from within the next few hours so that they can help you begin the operation" said Billy K. in a calm demeanor.

When Geese had heard that statement from Billy K., the ruthless business entrepreneur had made a malevolent grin on his face as he knew that everything was coming together for him and that it would be a while before his plan could be initiated from within sight.

"Excellent. The sooner that Mr. Big and my loyal underlings get here...the sooner Metro City will fall into my inescapable grasp and that I'll turn it into my second little playground besides Southtown itself. Billy...tell the limo driver that I'm planning to head out in the next five minutes. I wish to see more of the city that I plan to conquer in due time" said Geese as he made an arrogant smile on his face upon thinking about his plan.

"Yes sir" said Billy K. as he nodded in agreement with Geese on his statement and that the English bo staff wielder had wasted no time in leaving the room from within his own accord and glance.

As Geese saw that Billy K. was gone from his sight, he decided to turn his sharp view back to the huge landscape of Metro City and that the ruthless business entrepreneur had made an evil smile on his face as he was determined to succeed in his plan to gain full control over Metro City from within time itself.

"An entire prosperous city that's full of ripe and vigor. Such a place is needed in my almighty grasp of power and that my own resources can take it to even greater lengths. It's unfortunate my that my long-time friend and associate, Belger, had met his end so unexpectedly and left this city unattended to those who can save it, but have no fear Belger, for I will take control of Metro City in your place and make it into a metropolis of which the strong survives while the weak fade into nothingness" said Geese in his mind as he made a despicable laugh on his face from having to think about his latest ambition and that his wicked determination to gain control over Metro City would bring a few fighters together from within the process of the scenario itself.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Haggar Residence**

Meanwhile at a white suburban home that was located from within a neighborhood district in the Uptown area of Metro City, a middle-aged Caucasian man was sitting down on a right-sided sofa in the living room portion of the suburban home and that he had a small frown on his face upon looking at a news report that was seen from within the living room's left-sided television set.

The middle-aged man's description was that of a strong wrestling-like person who looked to be in his mid 40's and that he had short brown hair, a brown mustache, and brown eyes that showed his tough but kind personality. His attire had consisted of a white long-sleeve business shirt, a brown tie, brown suspender pants, black socks, and a pair of brown business shoes.

As the middle-aged man, now identified as Mike Haggar, had looked at the news report from within sight, he narrowed his eyes in a state of uncertainty and frustration as he knew that having to find the murderer of his daughter's boyfriend wouldn't be that easy and that it would take some time before justice could be served for him and his daughter, but still...Haggar was determined to do everything he could in order to ensure that the assailiant was caught and put away for the rest of their life in jail.

"In other news today, police are still following the investigation of a young man's murder that occured from within last Saturday. A spokesman for the Metro City Police Department says that 23 year old Cody Travers was brutally beaten to death by an unknown assailiant and that his body was later discovered by a couple of citizens in an alleyway. No suspects have been named so far in the case, but many speculate that a well-known street group called the Mad Gear gang may in fact be the ones behind this horrific murder.

Mayor Michael Haggar says that the crime is an unspeakable act of pure evil and he hopes full certain that the Metro City PD will be able to find the culprit or culprits behind Mr. Travers' untimely death and see to it that they're put behind bars" said a Caucasian anchorwoman from within the news report.

When Haggar had heard that news report from the television set, he made a sigh of disbelief on his face upon thinking about the situation that was happening right now and that he used his left hand to grab a nearby remote control that lied next to him upon the sofa so that he could turn off the television set in an instant, which would enable him to think silently about what to do next in his own personal time.

"I can't believe that all of this is happening so fast and unexpectedly. I mean...I had just spoken to Cody last Friday and that he seemed to be doing well and all, but for him to get killed the next day is something that I didn't expect to happen, especially since Cody was one of the strongest fighters who could hold his own in a fight. I don't know on whether or not the members of the Mad Gear gang was behind Cody's murder, but if they were...I'll see to it that I hunt down each and every one of them and make them pay with my own two fists" said Haggar in his mind as he looked on in an angered way while balling up his right fist in mid-air from within sight.

As Haggar had thought about avenging Cody's death from within his own mind, he also had thought about the emotional condition of his young daughter Jessica and that it caused the wrestling Mayor to calm down a bit from within his personal scenario, in which he was trying to figure out on how to help Jessica out from within her own emotional time of the tough ordeal.

"But...as of right now...my main focus should be in helping Jessica cope her with boyfriend's untimely death. After losing her mother to the Mad Gear gang's violence many years ago...it took a while for Jessica to overcome Nancy's death and that my relationship with her had strengthen greatly through our own determination to fight through the pain and move on, but now that Cody has been murdered in such an unexpected manner...it feels like I have to start all over again in helping Jessica get through her emotional pain. Princess...please know that your father will always be here to help you out, no matter what" said Haggar in his mind as he looked on in a calm yet sad state in thinking about the welfare of his young daughter and that he was determined to help her out from within the current situation.

Meanwhile in a bedroom that was located in the upstairs portion of the Haggar home, a young Caucasian woman was sitting down on her own bed in the darkness of the room itself and that the young woman had made a sad expression on her face as she thought about the unexpected and shocking murder of her boyfriend.

The young woman's description was that of a beautiful person who looked to be in her early 20's and that she had long blonde hair, light blue eyes, and red lipstick. Her attire had consisted of a red sleeveless cocktail dress, red cocktail glovelettes, and a pair of red high-heel shoes.

As the young woman, now identified as Jessica Haggar, had sat in her bedroom from within a depressed state, she held a framed picture from within her own lap and that she looked at the picture in a depressed yet emotional way from within her own time.

Within the photo, Jessica had stood alongside with a young Caucasian man who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had short blonde hair and decent brown eyes. His attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve t-shirt, a pair of blue fighting gloves, blue jeans, white socks, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

The specific man that was seen from within the picture was instantly identified as Cody Travers: a skilled street fighter who rescued Jessica from the Mad Gear gang and that he had a strong love for fighting, especially against the toughest of opponents.

As Jessica looked at the framed photo from within her own depressed state, she saw that herself and Cody had took the picture from within the Metro City Central Park and that the two of them had looked on in a happy state while smiling for the camera, signifying their happiness from within that direct moment.

When Jessica saw the specific picture with her own delicate eyes, she couldn't help but shed a few tears upon it as she clenched her teeth in a state of anger and frustration, not knowing on what to do in order to cope with the unexpected murder of his boyfriend.

"Cody..." whispered Jessica in an emotional way from within her mind as she held the picture near her chest and began to cry in a painful manner as she felt torn up from inside upon having to think about Cody's unexpected murder and that she tried to figure out on what to do from within her painful yet emotional situation.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Hinato Residence**

Meanwhile at a brown suburban home that was located in another neighborhood district in the Uptown area of Metro City, a young Japanese man was taking his time in having to sit down and meditate from upon the middle portion of his home's dojo section floor, having his sharp eyes closed as he was thinking about the scenario that was happening right now.

The young Japanese man's description was that of a modern-day ninja who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had short sharp-cutted brown hair and sharp black eyes that displayed his quick and cunning personality. His attire had consisted of a black sleeveless athletic shirt, a red sleeveless ninja vest, a pair of yellow sparring gloves, a brown ninja sash, red ninja pants, white socks, and a pair of red tennis shoes.

As the young Japanese man, now identified as Guy Hinato, had sat in his meditative position from within a calm and delicate manner, he couldn't help but make a small frown on his face as he thought about the unexpected murder of his friend/rival Cody and that the entire ordeal had shocked the Bushin ninja when least expected, even from his own perceptive detection.

"This is quite disturbing. I could never imagine that Cody could be killed in such an unexpected and brutal way. I've known him ever since the two of us first met at a fighting tournament here in the city a few years ago and that I was real impressed by his persistent strength and strong will to fight. Whoever killed Cody was determined to make sure that he was dead on the spot and that they didn't care if his body was found the next day. I have a strong hunch that the Mad Gear gang could be behind this in retaliation for their boss' death from a few weeks back and if that's the case...I'll hunt them down and defeat each and every one of them with the use of my Bushin strength" said Guy in his mind as he thought about the entire ordeal from within his personal time.

Upon having to complete his personal meditation, Guy had opened his sharp black eyes in an instant and stood up from his sitting position, looking at the ceiling of the room while balling up both of his fists from within the process, of which he was determined to solve the mystery of his best friend's murder.

"Haggar...Jessica...I promise you that I'll work real hard to solve Cody's murder and bring the culprit or culprits to justice. As a Bushin ninja...I make this oath of determination from within my own fighting spirit" said Guy in his own mind while looking on in a calm yet sternly manner from within his own residence.

**San Francisco, California, USA/ San Francisco International Airport**

Meanwhile at the San Francisco International Airport that lied outside the city district of San Francisco, Ryu and Ken were seated from the front class section of an airplane that was going through its last minute check-up before take-off and that the two fighters had made a couple of small frowns on their faces as they thought about what would happen to them in Metro City during their visit to Haggar and Jessica.

The time was now 4:40 P.M. in the afternoon and that Ryu and Ken knew instantly from within the flight schedule that it would be eight hours before they could reach New York. While Ken had looked at his right wrist's golden watch in order to check up on the time, Ryu had continued to look at the clear blue sky from his passenger window and that the Japanese martial artist had continued to think about the whereabouts of Gouki from within his own mind.

Just then, a female flight attendant's voice was heard on the plane's intercom speaker, addressing to everyone that the plane's take-off was gonna occur shortly and that everyone would have to fasten their seat-belts so that they could leave the ground in a safe manner. As Ryu, Ken, and the rest of the passengers had obliged to the female flight attendant's statement and placed their seat-belts on, all of them had felt a small tremble from within their sitting positions and knew instantly that the plane was getting ready to make its ascent into the skies itself.

As the airplane had docked away from the airport's loading station and turned its direction towards a vacated runway, the two pilots of the airplane had made a few adjustments upon the airplane's flight system before heading off for the runway so that everything could go in a calm and smooth state.

From there, the airplane had begun to move upon the runway in a decent state so that it could gain the necessary speed needed for instant take-off. Within time, the airplane had slowly floated from off the ground so that the wheels of the airplane could be docked under the craft itself, enabling the two pilots to take the airplane into the zenith of the sky itself.

As Ryu and Ken saw that the airlplane had flew away from the airport's runway and into the skies, the two of them had looked on in a decent manner as they knew that this was the first step in their unlikely adventure and that the two of them were determined to figure out on who killed their best friend Cody from within the scenario of the new adventure.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Geese and Billy K. rendezvous with a few of their old associates from within a secluded meeting, in which Geese tells them about their specific objectives from within his master plan of taking over Metro City. Meanwhile, Ryu and Ken arrive in Metro City and find themselves battling against a couple of street thugs while surprisingly meeting up with two of their old friends from within the process: an Interpol Chinese agent and a U.S. Lieutenant of the American Air Force. Together, the quartet meets up with Haggar and learn from him that Jessica is sadly depressed about the murder of her boyfriend Cody. While that happens, Guy has a surprise encounter with his old enemy Rolento, who tells the Bushin ninja about Geese Howard's possible involvement in Cody's murder and upon learning about the details of the scenario, Guy is determined to make Geese pay for the death of his own friend. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival in Metro City

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 1: Escapades in Metro City**

**Chapter 2: Arrival in Metro City**

* * *

**New York City, New York, USA/ John F. Kennedy International Airport**

At the John F. Kennedy International Airport that lied outside the city district of New York, the airplane that Ryu and Ken had boarded from San Francisco had docked into the checking station of the JFK airport and that the passengers of the plane had heard a female voice on the intercom, saying that they had arrived at their destination and that they were allowed to leave the plane in an instant.

As the passengers had exited the plane through the docking station and made their way into the airport's Terminal 3 section, Ryu and Ken were among those who came into the specific airport terminal and that the two of them were real tired from having to endure their long flight from San Francisco to New York. When Ryu had looked at the outside windows of the terminal and saw that it was night time from within his sight, the Japanese martial artist had made a small yawn on his face as he knew instantly that he was real sleepy and that he wanted to get some much-needed rest as soon as possible.

"Say Ken...do you have the time?" said Ryu as he looked at Ken in a drowsy manner while walking with him to the luggage pick-up station of the terminal.

When Ken had heard that statement from Ryu and decided to look at his right wrist's golden watch, he saw that it was 1:40 A.M. and that the sight of the time had caused Ken to make a decent expression on his face from within the scenario of the night itself.

"It's 1:40 in the morning Ryu. I'd say that an 8-hour flight from San Francisco to New York wasn't exactly a bad trip in my opinion" said Ken in a calm way.

"Maybe not to you Ken, but to me...the concept of having to sit down throughout an entire flight isn't exactly a comfortable idea. My butt is still aching from having to not stand up in order to stretch out" said Ryu as he looked on in a tiring manner.

"It's a small price to pay for having to get to a far-away place my friend" said Ken as he looked on in a decent sight.

As Ryu and Ken had made their way to the luggage pick-up station of the terminal and waited for their personal luggage to come into view through the use of a baggage carousel, Ryu had crossed his arms in a decent manner and continued to think about his own personal scenario, in which he was trying to see if Gouki was the possible assailiant behind the murder of his old friend Cody.

"If Gouki was indeed the one that murdered Cody, it's safe to say that Ken and I are gonna have our hands full in fighting against him. Even with the two of us combined...our powers may not stand a chance against the dark force that lies from within Gouki's own strength. I can only pray that Ken and I don't have an unexpected encounter with Gouki just yet. Not until we train very hard so that we can be on the same level as Gouki himself" said Ryu in his mind as he looked on while having a small frown on his face.

A few minutes later, Ryu and Ken had gotten their personal luggage from the airport's pick-up station and began to make their way towards New York City through the use of a rental taxi, which was taking them towards the central part of the city from within an interstate highway.

"So we're staying in New York for the night?" said Ryu as he looked at Ken from their ride inside the back portion of the taxi.

"Yes we are Ryu. I decided that the two of us should check into a hotel and get some much needed rest before we head out for Metro City in the morning. That way...we can be fully ready if trouble comes our way when least expected" said Ken in a precise way.

As Ryu had nodded in agreement with Ken on his idea, he made a calm expression on his face as he continued to think about the scenario what would await him and Ken from within their arrival in Metro City.

While Ryu and Ken had continued their taxi ride towards New York City so that they could get prepared to rest for the night, an unexpected meeting was taking place from within Metro City and that this meeting had brought some of Southtown's worse together.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

Though the time was now 2:10 A.M. in the morning, most people were still out in Metro City during this hour and that each of them were in their own scenarios, ranging from having a good time in partying to initiating a possible crime of a surprise mugging or robbery against an innocent citizen.

For Geese and Billy K. however...this hour had proven to be most important in their own eyes as the two of them were standing in a vacated parking lot that was located outisde the back portion of the Metro Plaza Hotel, in which they were staying at for the time being in their own accord, and that both Geese and Billy K. were taking their time in having to talk to a couple of their old associates, who stood a few feet away from where they were in the vacated lot's middle specific area.

The first associate to be seen was a middle-aged Caucasian man who looked to be in his mid 40's and that he had a clear bald head upon sight, a medium-length brown mustache and beard, and a pair of cool shades that covered his cunning blue eyes. His attire had consisted of a brown long-sleeve business shirt, a navy long-sleeve trenchcoat, white pants, black socks, and a pair of brown business shoes.

The second associate to be seen was a young Japanese man who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had long brown hair and tough blue eyes that matched his ruthless personality. His attire had consisted of a blue sleeveless ninja vest, a blue ninja mask that covered his mouth, blue sparring gloves, a red ninja sash, blue ninja pants, and a pair of blue jika-tabi boots.

The third and final associate to be seen was a middle-aged Japanese man who looks to be in his early 30's and that he had his short blonde hair slicked back in an instant while his sinister brown eyes had matched his harsh personality. His attire had consisted of a black long-sleeve casual shirt, a black sleeveless vest, a white fur coat, black fingerless gloves, black pants, black socks, and a pair of black business shoes.

"Gentlemen...I'm glad to see that the three of you were able to come on such short notice. It's imperative to say that your assistance will be needed in my plan to take over Metro City and that each of you will be paid real well if you succeed in the task" said Geese in a calm yet persuasive manner.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh Geese. Just because you were able to overthrow me and gain control over Southtown doesn't mean that the same scenario will happen for you here in Metro City. Despite the fact that Belger had met his end at the hands of a few vigilantes...it's likely that his old gang won't exactly give Metro City over to you on a silver platter" said the first associate as he looked on in a skeptic way.

"That may be so Mr. Big, but still...I have my ways of persuasing the unlikely to my cause and that they will accept my offer, one way or another" said Geese as he spoke to the first associate, now identified as Mr. Big: a crime underworld kingpin who serves Geese in a reluctant manner.

"Even if what you say is true...why is it that you brought me here in my own time Geese?" said the second associate as he looked on in a sternly manner.

"It's quite simple to explain Mr. Kisaragi. Upon knowing that you're a ruthless ninja whose skills can only be described as lethal and dangerous, I require your assistance in helping me from within the takeover of this city. I know instantly that you don't do your mercenary jobs for cash and all, but rather...for the thrill of unleashing your powerful shinobi techniques against the ignorant fools who don't recognize your unique talents. In fact...the reason of why I called you here comes from a surprising fact that I learned just recently. You see...I heard that another ninja lives here in Metro City and that he was part of the vigilante group that eliminated Belger" said Geese as he was speaking to the second associate, now identified as Eiji Kisaragi: a ruthless and emotionless ninja assassin.

"Is that so? Well then...who's this ninja that you're talking about Geese?" said Eiji K. as he looked on in a precise state.

"I believe that his name was Guy Hinato and that he's a practioner of the Bushin-style ninjitsu martial arts. Does his name come across your mind?" said Geese in a calm way.

When Eiji K. had heard that statement from Geese, the ruthless ninja had squinted his eyes in a sternly way as he instantly knew about the skills of Guy and that it caused him to think about his own options from within the scenario of the coming ordeal.

"Yes it does Geese. I've heard about him before from within the past and in my own opinion...I considered him in being a weak ninja due to the fact that he practices a pathetic style of ninjitsu. The one known as Guy Hinato brings shame to the name of shinobi and that I cannot allow him to continue practicing the style of Bushin" said Eiji K. as he looked on in a ruthless manner while thinking about Guy's fighting history from within his own mind.

"So does this mean that you'll aid me in my plan Eiji?" said Geese in a decent sight.

"Of course" said Eiji K. as he nodded in agreement with Geese on his statement and accepted the offer without any hesitation or second thought.

"Heh...it's nice to see that ninja boy is getting riled up about taking out some punk and all, but where does that leave me in your little game plan?" said the third associate as he looked on in a harsh state while having his right hand inside his pants' right pocket.

"He he he...there's no need for you to blow a gasket Yamazaki. Your role from within my plan will be the most important of them all. In fact...you could say that this role might suit your own needs very well" said Geese as he looked at the third associate, now identified as Ryuji Yamazaki: a mentally unstable killer.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" said Yamazaki as he looked at Geese in a doubtful manner.

"It's quite simple to explain. Seeing as though you're a malicious killer who'll murder anybody just for fun...this assigment will definitely be the right task for your own evil mind. I need for you to kill four specific people who are highly considered in being the ones who restored Metro City's reputation and that the death of these people will enable me to spread my entire influence throughout the city in no time at all" said Geese in a ruthless state.

"Who exactly are these people that you want me to stain my knife with?" said Yamazaki.

When Geese had heard that statement from Yamazaki, the ruthless business entrepreneur had turned his sight towards Billy K. and made a small nod towards his assistant, causing the English bo staff wielder to instantly realize that Geese had wanted him to do a specific task without any hesitation or second thought.

From there, Billy K. had walked over to where Yamazaki had stood from so that he could give him a small brown folder which cotained a couple of important papers from inside. As Yamazaki had snatched the folder away from Billy K. and opened it very quickly in order to look inside, he saw the dossiers of the four specific people that he was assigned to kill and that the sadistic psychopath had squinted his eyes in a ruthless state as he looked at the pictures and description of the specific people with his own sight.

The first person's dossier to be seen was a young Caucasian woman who looked to be in her mid 30's. She had long brown hair, a pair of quality frame modern glasses, and delicate green eyes that matched her calm personality. Her dossier had described her as being the chairwoman of Metro City's anti-violence and gang division from City Hall and that her name was Michelle Jenkins.

The second person's dossier to be seen was a middle-aged Caucasian man who looked to be in his late 40's. He had a clear bald head, a huge brown beard, and a pair of rough brown eyes that matched his hard but determined personality. His dossier had described him as being the long-time police chief of the Metro City Police Department and that his name was Edward Jonathan.

The third person's dossier to be seen was an old-aged Caucasian man who looked to be in his early 70's. He had short white hair on both the top and sides of his head, a pair of horn-rimmed glasses, and turquoise eyes that matched his sharp but decent personality. His dossier had described him as being the head judge of the Metro City Courthouse and that his name was Stephen Wilcox.

The fourth and final person's dossier to be seen was none other than Mike Haggar's and that his dossier had described him as being the Mayor of Metro City.

"So these are the cockroaches that you want me to stomp?" said Yamazaki as he looked at each of the dossiers in a calm but malicious way.

"Indeed Yamazaki and if you're successful in the job...you will be paid with a huge reward, the likes of which you've never seen before in your past jobs" said Geese.

When Yamazaki had heard that statement from Geese, the sadistic psychopath had made a maniacal grin on his face as he thought about the concept of making his new targets suffer a slow and horrible death so that he could satisfy his own sick amusement while completing the specific job from within the process.

"That's fine by me Geese. Just as long as I get the pleasue to stain their blood upon my knife and clothes" said Yamazaki as he looked in a cold and menacing state.

"What about me Geese? What do I get out of this if I decide to aid you in your little scheme?" said Mr. Big as he crossed his arms while looking at Geese in a doubtful sight.

"Well Mr. Big...your reward should be the most promising out of the three, for it's something that you've sought for so long, thinking that you would never get it back. However...if you play your cards right with this plan of mine...I can safely say to you that all of Southtown's underworld control will be back under your full command" said Geese in a precise way.

When Mr. Big had heard that statement from Geese, the underworld kingpin had made a small gasp on his face as he didn't expect for this type of answer to come from the ruthless business entrepreneur and that it shocked him instantly from within the scenario meeting of the night itself.

"W...what? Are you saying...that you're willing to give Southtown's underworld control back to me if I help you out?" said Mr. Big as he looked on in a shocked but surprised way.

"Yes I am Mr. Big and this reason comes from the fact that Metro City is a huge playground that's 5 times more valuable that Southtown itself. Though I've already established my almighty presence from within Southtown...I feel that I need to spread my power throughout the entire country and that Metro City will be the perfect place to establish and start my conquest. Even though I'll still have complete control over the business factions that lie from within Southtown...the criminal activity will be placed in your care and that I expect for you to bring it back to the same type of power that you had before when you were ruiling the Southtown underworld in your old golden days. Do I make myself clear to you Big?" said Geese in a calm yet intimidating manner.

When Mr. Big had heard that explanation from Geese, the underworld kingpin had made a small grin on his face as he knew that this was a chance for him to come back into the Southtown underworld as a top player and that he couldn't afford to screw it up from within the process of his own assigned work.

"But of course Geese. To know that I could get my top position back in the Southtown underworld is quite an idea to think about and that I'd be more willing to take up your offer. However...if your so-called "reward" happens to be another trick in order for me to do your dirty work..." said Mr. Big as he looked on in a sternly manner upon thinking about the core nature of the scenario plan.

"I assure you that my offer is no trick Big. Just do your job and I promise you that the underworld control of Southtown will be back in your command" said Geese as he looked at Mr. Big in a decent sight.

"Fine then" said Mr. Big as he placed his hands into his trenchcoat's pockets while looking on in a calm yet sternful state.

"Now since I'm gonna be busy tomorrow in having to talk with the council of City Hall about rebuilding the damaged areas of Metro City...Billy will be your commander from within the first portion of my plan. I'll give him the details about what to do so that you can follow his orders without any problems. I expect the three of you to listen to Billy very well and that I want each of you do your parts when given the order by Billy himself. I expect this plan to go smoothly from within sight and that I will not tolerate any failure upon chance" said Geese as he turned around from his standing position so that he could begin to walk back to the hotel while Billy K. had followed him without any hesitation or problem.

"Hang on a minute Geese. You never exactly told us the full extent of your so-called master plan" said Eiji K. as he looked on in a suspicious way.

"That's right. What is it that you're exacly planning?" said Yamazaki as he too had looked on in a suspicious way.

When Geese had heard those statements from both Eiji K. and Yamazaki, the ruthless business entrepreneur had immediately stopped in his tracks and made a small grin on his face as he knew about the full details of the plan and that he was determined to initiate it without any problems from within the long run of the tough ordeal.

"That I cannot say right now my friends, but what I can tell you is this: when all is said and done...the old Metro City will be gone from existence and upon its disappearance...a new Metro City shall be born under my total influence. It's something that I look forward to in due time" said Geese as he looked at the fighters in a ruthless manner before continuing his walk back to the hotel with Billy K. in a perceptive way.

As Eiji K., Yamazaki, and Mr. Big had heard that statement from Geese, the three of them had looked on in a puzzled manner as they tried to figured out on what Geese had meant by that statement and that they wondered on what the ruthless business entrepreneur had in store for the citizens in Metro City.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Uptown District**

It was the next morning around 10:42 A.M. at the Metro City Transit Bus Station that lied from within the northeastern part of the Uptown district and that many people were either waiting for new buses to arrive so that they could board and leave for their long destinations or having to leave previous buses so that they could arrive here in Metro City themselves.

As one of the previous buses had came into the outside docking portion of the bus station and allowed the passengers to exit into the Eastern section of the building itself, Ryu and Ken were among those who came into the station and that the two of them had made some decent expressions on their faces while carrying their luggage with them from within the process of their walk through the bus station's Eastern section.

"I have to say that the rest in New York was definitely needed Ryu. I feel like a million bucks just from waking up this morning" said Ken as he looked at Ryu in a calm way while carrying a large brown suitcase with him.

"I have to agree with you there Ken. My entire body feels regenerated from the long sleep and that I have more than enough strength to take on at least 20 opponents in a fight. Hopefully when we come into Metro City...the two of us won't be forced to fight against any unwanted opponents" said Ryu as he agreed with Ken on his statement while carrying his white duffel bag over his right shoulder during the walk through the bus station.

However...unknown to both Ryu and Ken from within their decent walk, two suspicious Caucasian men, who looked to be in their mid 30's while wearing black business-like suits, black fedora hats on their heads, and black shades over their eyes had looked at the two fighters from a short distance away in the station and that the second suspicious man had used a small camera to snap a few pictures of both Ryu and Ken for reasons unknown.

"It seems that our informant in New York was right about the fact in which both Ryu Hoshi and Ken Masters were making their way here to Metro City" said the bald-headed first suited man as he looked on in a calm yet ruthless way.

"Indeed. Mr. Howard will be most surprised by this unexpected development. Let's report back to him immediately" said the short dark brown haired second suited man in a decent state while putting the small camera into his black jacket's upper right pocket.

"Right" said the first suited man as he nodded in agreement with his partner on his statement and that the two of them had turned around from their standing positions and immediately left the bus station in an alternate direction from within their own accord and time.

A few minutes later after leaving the Metro City Transit Bus Station, Ryu and Ken were making their way down the left direction of a busy street's right sidewalk that was seen from within the northeastern part of the Uptown district and that Ryu had looked around in a calm state as he saw the tall buildings and decent life that was seen from within Metro City itself.

"I have to admit that Metro City isn't quite as violent as I remembered it from the last time I came here through my journey. It seems so...peaceful now" said Ryu as he looked around in a precise manner.

"That may be so Ryu, but still...the citizens feel that the entire violence hasn't died down just yet, especially after what happened to Cody. Everyone suspects that the Mad Gear gang is trying to make a comeback in the city and that Cody's death signifies their so-called return to power. Once we rendezvous with Haggar at his home...we'll come up with a plan to ensure the peace in Metro City so that no scumbag can try to attack any innocent citizen in the future" said Ken as he looked on in a determined state.

As Ryu had nodded in agreement with Ken on his statement and continued his walk down the busy sidewalk street, the loud shriek of a young woman was heard in the distance of the sidewalk street and that the unexpected scream of the woman had caught Ryu and Ken from off guard in their own surprised sight.

"What the...? That sounded like a woman screaming" said Ken as he looked on in a shocked way.

"Something bad must be happening right now Ken. Let's check it out" said Ryu as he quickly ran towards the direction of where the scream had came from.

"Right" said Ken as he quickly agreed with Ryu on the idea and followed right behind in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile in a back alley that was located near a dilapidated part of the area in which Ryu and Ken were last seen from, a young Caucasian woman who had long black hair, innocent blue eyes, and a woman's black business suit attire, which consisted of a white long-sleeve blouse shirt, a black long-sleeve business jacket, a black short business skirt, and a pair of black high-heel shoes, had found herself trapped upon a right-sided brick wall in the alley's isolated middle area and that the young woman, who looked to be in her early 20's, was surrounded on all sides by four street thugs, who happened to be a bunch of rough Caucasian men in their early 30's.

As the street thugs had made a couple of menacing expressions on their faces upon the seeing the young woman in her situation, the young woman herself had made a scared sight on her own face as she didn't know on what to do and that she couldn't figure out on how to escape from her harsh predicament.

"He he he...there's no need for you to get scared sweet cheeks. All we want from you is your purse and any jewelry that you have on you right now" said the first street thug in a menacing way while holding a steel pipe in his right hand.

"That's right. Just make it easy on yourself and hand over your valuables to us" said the second street thug as he held a broken bottle glass in his right hand.

"P...please don't hurt me. I'll...give you what you want. Just let me go" said the young woman in a frightened state as she threw her jewelry and black purse towards the ground that was in front of her, which enabled the street thugs to immediately pick up the valuables and look at their loot real carefully while keeping their eye upon the scared young woman from within the process.

"Hang on a minute there honey. Just cause you've done what we wanted doesn't mean you're off the hook just yet" said the third street thug as he held a steel baseball bat in his right hand.

"That's right. Women who tresspass upon the Devil Riders' territory must pay a special fee if they want to leave" said the fourth street thug as he held a long-inch knife in his right hand.

"A...special fee? What type...of special fee?" said the young woman as she looked on in a frightened yet uneasy manner upon hearing that statement from the fourth street thug.

"We're not willing to go into manners cutie, but let's just say that it involves the contents that's under your skirt" said the long-inch knife thug as he looked on in a ruthless state while pointing his knife towards the young woman's short business skirt.

When the young woman had heard that statement from the long-inch knife thug, she made a horrifed gasp on her face as she instantly knew on what he meant by that statement and that she was now scared in thinking upon what the thugs were gonna do against her own free will from within the tense situation of the late morning.

"Please don't do it! Don't hurt me!" cried the young woman as she began to have a few tears come down upon her cheeks while looking on in a frightened state.

"Ha ha ha. There's no need for you to get scared my dear. I promise you that my men and I won't hurt you that much. In fact...the only thing that we want right now is to have some fun with you" said the steel pipe thug as he and the rest of his friends had slowly closed in on the frightened young woman, who looked on in a horrifed way as she immediately closed her eyes in a state of fear and anxiety in realizing that the thugs were about to attack her from within the harsh scenario.

"No! Somebody! Please help me!" yelled the young woman as she cried in a horrified sight upon thinking that she was about to get attacked in a violent manner by the four street thugs from within her own worried state.

Before the street thugs could get the chance to put their filthy hands against the innocent young woman, two blue Ki energy fireballs had came from out of nowhere in mid-air and that both projectiles had struck two of the street thugs instantly from within a strong impact, causing them to be blown away in a shocked manner towards their fellow thugs upon sight and that the two specific thugs had collided against their friends very hard from within sight, causing all four street thugs to crash upon the other side of the ground near a couple of trash cans, knocking them over in an instant so that the trash cans' filth could be spilled upon the thugs in such a humiliating manner.

When the young woman had slowly opened her eyes and saw that the four street thugs were lying on the ground in a state of extreme pain from upon her standing position's left side, she made a surprised gasp on her face as she didn't expect the thugs to be stopped so quickly and unexpectedly from within the scenario of the late morning.

"What the...? What...just happened?" said the young woman as she looked on a shocked way upon seeing the fallen street thugs with her own eyes.

Before the young woman could say or make her next move, an unexpected voice was heard from out of nowhere and that it caught the young woman off-guard from within her own sight.

"Hey there...are you okay?" said Ken's unexpected voice.

When the young woman had heard Ken's voice and turned her head around to look, she saw that Ken and Ryu were standing from the right-sided entranceway of the alley and that the two fighters had made some determined expressions on their face from within the unlikely situation that was happening right now.

"I am, but...who are you two supposed to be?" said the young woman as she quickly ran from her last standing position so that she could immediately join up with Ryu and Ken from their standing place at the alley's entranceway.

"That's not important right now. The real concern is for you to get to safety so that these punks can't cause any harm against you" said Ryu as he looked on in a calm sight while cracking his knuckles from within the process.

"Okay, but what about you and your friend?" said the young woman in a concerned manner.

"Don't worry about us. We can easily take care of these jokers in our own time. Now get going" said Ken as he looked on in a confident way.

As the young woman had heard that request from Ken, she nodded in agreement with the US Martial Arts champion on his statement and quickly ran away from the alley so that she could make her way down the left direction of the street's sidewalk in a fast and sharp state.

As the four street thugs had slowly gotten up from the ground and saw that the young woman was now gone from their own sight, all of them had made some angered growls on their faces as they turned their eyes towards Ryu and Ken, who were walking towards them in an instant so that they could stand a few feet away from where the street thugs had stood at in their own accord while getting rid of the filth that was on their clothes.

"You...how dare you interfere in our business!" said the steel pipe thug as he looked at the two fighters in an infuriated manner.

"That's right! Anyone who decides to attack the Devil Riders will live to regret it" said the broken bottle thug as he too had looked on in an infuriated manner.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. The only thing that I see right now are a couple of scumbags who think that they're tough by attacking innocent people when least expected. It's guys like you that make me sick to my stomach" said Ken as he looked on in a disgusted way while placing himself in his fighting stance.

"It's obvious that none of you have no respect for anyone of pure innocence. I do believe that a lesson of respect should be taught right here and now" said Ryu as he placed himself in his own fighting stance while looking on in a calm yet determined manner.

"You're gonna teach us a lesson of respect? I'm afraid that you got it backwards my dear friend. Instead of you teaching us some respect...we're gonna be the ones to do the teaching" said the long-inch knife thug.

"Agreed and this lesson will prove to be the most painful one for a couple of ingrates like you. Get ready to die" said the steel baseball bat thug as he and the rest of the street thugs had gotten ready to attack Ryu and Ken from within sight.

Without any warning, the four street thugs had charged towards Ryu and Ken in an instant and that each of the thugs had held their weapon up in mid-air, hoping to attack the two fighters from where they stood at, but both Ryu and Ken were ready to fight against the thugs without any hesitation or second thought from within the impromptu fight of the late morning.

As the steel baseball bat thug had charged first towards the two fighters and tried to knocked their heads off with a swing of his weapon, Ryu and Ken had managed to jump up into the air at the last second so that they could land on the other side of the thug's standing position, in which Ken was able to quickly retaliate against the thug by throwing a powerful right kick towards his back, knocking the thug down to the ground that was near the alley's entranceway as he dropped his steel baseball bat from within the process of his harsh hit.

Upon seeing that the steel baseball bat thug was knocked down from within their sight, both Ryu and Ken had decided to focus their efforts in taking on the other three thugs who looked to hurt the two fighters from within the tough scenario of the fight itself.

"We're gonna cut you to pieces" said the long-inch knife thug as he and the broken bottle thug had tried to attack Ryu and Ken with their sharp-pointed weapons. As Ryu and Ken had used their martial arts evasiveness to avoid the slashing attacks of the two thugs, Ryu had wasted no time in throwing a hard right roundhouse kick towards the broken bottle thug's weapon, breaking it instantly with his right foot and that the unexpected move had caused the broken bottle thug to look on in complete shock upon seeing his weapon destroyed from within his own glance.

"No!" cried the broken bottle thug as he saw that his weapon was destroyed instantly upon his own shocked sight. Not wasting another second from within the opportunity, Ryu had threw a hard right hook punch towards the face of the broken bottle thug, making a direct impact on sight as the blow itself had sent the thug flying into the air so that he could crash into a nearby building's left-sided wall and that the impact of the wall against the thug's own back had instantly knocked out the thug as he fell to the ground upon his stomach and that he laid in an unconscious and painful state from within his own sight.

"I'm gonna cut you up" said the long-inch knife thug as he threw a couple of harsh slashes against Ken, in which the US Martial Arts champion had used his ducking and evasiveness to avoid each attack with ease so that he could retaliate against his opponent very quickly by throwing a powerful right gut punch against the long-inch knife thug's stomach, stopping him in his tracks as he instantly dropped his knife to the ground and that he made a painful gasp on his face upon feeling the hard punch that came directly from Ken himself. As Ken saw that the thug was unable to fight back from within his vulnerability, he wasted no time in throwing a jumping right roundhouse kick towards the face of the thug, making a direct hit upon sight as the thug had crashed upon the ground in a hard manner and that he laid in an unconscious way while the right side of his face was bruised up from having to endure Ken's hard attack in his own accord.

While that was happening, Ryu had found himself taking on the steel pipe-wielding thug from within his own time and that the ruthless adversary had made a relentless grin on his face as he was determined to hurt the Japanese martial artist from within his own time.

"You're dead!" said the steel pipe thug as he immediately charged towards Ryu in a fast manner while holding his weapon very high in the air and that he was preparing to attack the young Japanese fighter from within the given chance of the fight itself. When Ryu saw that the thug had ran towards him in a fast state and that he was coming within striking range of his own glance, the Japanese martial artist had made a tough expression on his face as he instantly balled up his right fist in a strong manner and placed a portion of his latent Ki energy into the fist, getting ready to unleash one of his special moves against the steel-pipe wielding thug from within the right moment of the second.

"Shoryuken!" yelled Ryu as he quickly thrusted his right fist towards the lower chin of the thug and made a direct hit against him, in which the impact of the attack had sent the thug flying up into the air in a painful manner while Ryu himself had flew up as well while raising his right fist from within the process of the technique. As the thug felt the hard Shoryuken punch of Ryu, he flew up very high in the air from having to endure the intensity of the attack and that the thug himself had immediately descended down from his short flight, crashing upon the ground in a hard way through his own back and that he had fallen into an unconscious state as he was unable to recover from the hard attack of the young Japanese fighter.

As Ryu had landed back on the ground through the use of his own two feet and saw that his adversaray was defeated, he made a small sigh on his face as he knew that the impromptu fight was over and that he could rest and recover his strength from within the process of his own time.

"Well Ken...I'd say that we've taught these bad guys a lesson about having to pick on the weak and innocent" said Ryu as he joined up with Ken from upon the specific area of the alley.

"That I agree Ryu. What do you say that the two of us head on over to Haggar's home right now and check up on him and Jessica?" said Ken as he looked on in a decent manner.

"Sure" said Ryu as he had nodded in agreement with Ken on his statement and knew first hand about the main priority of the specific visit from within Metro City.

However...before Ryu and Ken could make their leave from the alley, the two of them had heard a disgruntled growl that came directly from the entranceway of the alley and to the fighters' unexpected surprise from within their glance, they saw that the steel baseball bat thug had managed to slowly stand back up from his last position in the area and that he looked at Ryu and Ken in an angered state while holding his weapon up in a fighting position.

"The two of you aren't going anyone. No one embarrasses the Devil Riders and gets away with it" said the steel baseball bat thug as he looked on in an infuriated state.

"Don't you know when to give up? Your friends have already been defeated by us and it's obvious that you won't stand a chance if you continute to fight" said Ken as he looked on in calm yet annoyed manner.

"That's right. Just make it easy on yourself and admit defeat while you still can" said Ryu as he looked on in a decent state.

When the steel baseball bat thug had heard those statements from both Ryu and Ken, he clenched his teeth in an angered state as he couldn't allow his pride to be destroyed so easily and that he was determined to fight to the very end against the two fighters from within his own accord.

"Never! I'll never admit defeat to the likes of you two slimeballs" said the steel baseball bat thug as he looked on in a relentless sight.

"Oh well. We tried giving you a chance to surrender this battle on peaceful terms, but since you're too stupid to consider the idea...my friend and I have no other choice but to fight and defeat you right here and now. Get ready to face your imminent defeat" said Ken as he placed himself into another fighting stance from within his own time while Ryu had did the same thing from within the process and that he and Ken were prepared to battle against the steel baseball bat thug without any hesitation or second thought.

However...before Ryu and Ken could get the chance to fight against their stubborn adversary from within sight, an unexpected voice was heard from out of nowhere and that it caught both the fighters and the thug off guard when least expected.

"Not so fast you guys. Mind if I step in to have some fun?" said a female voice that was heard from within the entranceway of the alley.

When the thug had heard that unexpected statement from the unknown female voice, he turned his sight around real quickly to see on who it was from within his own glance and to his unexpected shock, he saw that a shadowy female figure had descended down towards him unexpectedly from within the zenith of the sky and upon having to come within striking range of the thug's standing position, the mysterious female figure had used her right foot to stomp the top part of the thug's head, using it as a trampoline so that she could leap off from it while using the weight of her foot to knock the man down from within the process of the technique.

As the shadowy female figure had flew over Ryu and Ken's current position and landed behind them in an instant, the two fighters had quickly turned around real fast in order to see on who it was that attacked the thug so unexpectedly and upon having to see the identity of the mysterious shadowy figure, both Ryu and Ken had made some shocked gasps on their faces as they were surprised to discover the unexpected fighter's true appearance.

In the sight of both Ryu and Ken stood a young Chinese woman who looked to be in her early 20's. She had long brown hair, of which she wore it in an "ox horns" like hairstyle and that she had silk brocades and ribbons from within her hair. Her calm brown eyes had matched her delicate but determined personality and that her fighting attire had consisted of a blue Chinese-like acrobatic unitard (blue sleeveless shirt and blue acrobatic pants), black wristbands, a brown long-sleeve casual jacket, and a pair of blue athletic shoes with no socks.

"Well well...long time no see you guys" said the young Chinese woman as she looked at Ryu and Ken in a decent manner.

"What the...? Chun-Li?" said Ryu in a shocked way upon seeing the young Chinese woman, now identified as Chun-Li Xiang: an Interpol Chinese agent.

"Indeed Ryu. It's been a while since I've last seen you and Ken with my own eyes. Surprised to see me here in Metro City?" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a calm sight while having a small smile on her face.

"Yeah. We didn't know that you were gonna be here in the city Chun-Li. What exactly are you doing here anyway?" said Ken as he too had looked on in a shocked way.

"It's a long story to explain Ken, but I'm afraid that I don't have time to go into full details at the moment. Our main concern right now should be in taking out this jerk while we still can" said Chun-Li as she turned her immediate attention towards the steel baseball bat thug, in which he was getting back up from the ground while having a stomp footprint that was seen from upon the top of his head and that he made a growl of anger on his face as he didn't expect to be attacked so unexpectedly by the Interpol Chinese agent.

"You little wench! How dare you use my head as some sort of trampoline. I'll see to it that you suffer even more than those two jerks over there" said the thug as he looked at the trio in an angered state while gripping his steel baseball bat from within the process of his infuriation.

Before the thug could get the chance to attack Ryu, Ken, and Chun-Li from within sight, he heard another unexpected voice that came from behind him and that he felt a small tap on his right shoulder from within the process of the detection.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't allow that to happen" said a male voice.

When the thug had heard the unexpected male voice and tried to turn around in order to look, his face had met the hard punch of a man's right fist and that the thug himself had fallen to the ground in an unconscious and painful state while his mouth had bleeded instantly from having to endure the attack upon sight.

As Ryu and Ken saw that the thug was defeated in an instant, the two fighters had turned their eyes towards the person who had attacked the thug upon sight and within a few seconds of having to see the person's identity, both Ryu and Ken were shocked once more as they didn't expect this person to come into the scenario of the late afternoon.

In the sight of the two fighters stood a middle-aged Caucasian man who looked to be in his mid 30's. He had a blonde flattop haircut, light blue eyes, and two American flag tattoos that were seen upon each of his arms. His fighting attire had consisted of a green sleeveless athletic shirt, a brown long-sleeve military jacket, green camouflage pants, white socks, and a pair of brown military boots.

"No way! Is that you Guile?" said Ken as he looked at the mysterious male person, now identified as William Guile: a US Lieutenant of the American Air Force.

When Guile saw that both Ryu and Ken had looked at him in a surprised manner, he made a small smirk on his face as he realized that his unexpected appearance had caught the two fighters off guard and that he was determined to see on how they were doing from within his own sight.

A few minutes later, the four thugs of the Devil Riders gang were arrested by the local police and that the gang members were placed inside the local police cars that surrounded the specific street of the entire alley, in which the impromptu battle had taken place from.

While Chun-Li was busy in talking to the leading police officer about the situation that had just happened, Ryu, Ken, and Guile were standing upon the right sidewalk of the specific street and that the three fighters were speaking to one another about the scenario that was happening right now.

"I have to say that I'm surprised to see you here Guile. What brings you to Metro City?" said Ryu as he spoke to Guile in a calm manner.

"Well Ryu...I decided to come here in order to check up on both Haggar and his daughter Jessica right after my cousin, Gunloc, had told me that Cody was murdered last Saturday. He believes that some members of the Mad Gear gang had killed Cody from within the given chance of their own precise time, but unfortunantely...he has no proof of his tough allegation. Gunloc told me that he was prepared to leave Los Angeles so that he could arrive here and bust some Mad Gear skulls, but knowing my cousin's hard-headed stupidity when it comes to thinking about a strategic plan...I offered to come here in order to check up on what's been going on" said Guile as he looked on in a casual state.

"That's nice to hear Guile. Ryu and I were doing the same thing when you and Chun-Li had arrived here unexpectedly. The two of us also believe that the Mad Gear gang may have had something to do with Cody's murder" said Ken in a decent sight.

"That I agree and if the Mad Gear gang is indeed the group that murdered Cody...we'll see to it that all of its members are brought to justice" said Ryu as he looked on in a determined way.

When Guile had heard that statement from Ryu, he made a small smile on his face as he nodded in agreement with Ryu on his word and knew that the Japanese martial artist had shared the same thoughts of justice from within the scenario of the tough ordeal that was happening right now.

As Chun-Li had gotten through in talking with the leading police officer, she made her way back to the trio from within her own time and that the Interpol Chinese agent had held a small frown on her face as she met up with her fellow fighters in her own accord.

"Well guys...I've just gotten through in having to talk with the leading police officer and he told me that the attack against the young woman was the 3rd incident reported from this morning" said Chun-Li as she rendezvous with Ryu, Ken, and Guile upon sight.

"The 3rd incident from this morning?" said Ken as he looked on in a surprised way upon hearing that statement from Chun-Li.

"Yes Ken. It turns out that two more crimes had occured not too long ago and that both of them may have been perpetrated by the same group of thugs that we fought a few minutes earlier. The first crime from this morning was the carjacking of an elderly old man and the second crime was the mugging of two high school boys as they were making their way to school. The police believe that the Devil Riders gang may have been responsible for both crimes and are now holding them in jail until further notice" said Chun-Li in a calm yet frustrating manner.

"That's nice to hear Chun-Li. We can at least know that those jerks won't be able to hurt anyone else for some time now" said Ken.

"That may be so Ken, but still...the violence in Metro City will continue to escalate from within time, especially if the gangs try to take advantage of Cody's death in order to continue their evil ways" said Guile as he looked on in a sternly state.

"Guile's got a good point on that statement there. I'd say that the four of us need to head on over to Haggar's home right now and check up on how he and Jessica are doing. After that...we can plan our next move in trying to find a way to stop the street gangs from attacking the city" said Ryu in a determined manner.

As Ken, Chun-Li, and Guile had heard that statement from Ryu, the three of them had nodded in agreement with the Japanese martial artist on his word and realized that having to help the citizens of Metro City wouldn't exactly be an easy task to do from within their own sight and time.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Industrial Area**

Meanwhile at an abandoned warehouse building that was located in the central Industrial Area of Metro City, Guy was walking through the front inner part of the dilapidated building from within his own sight and that the Bushin ninja had made a small frown on his face as he was prepared to confront any unknown threat that might come his way when least expected.

As Guy had looked around throughout the entire warehouse in a calm yet determined manner, he made a small sigh on his face as he decided to stop from within his walking so that he could stand from within a specific spot in the warehouse's middle area while using his right hand to pull out a small piece of paper from his pants' right pocket so that he could read something that was written on the paper.

On it, a note had said:_ "If you want to learn about what happened to your friend Cody, come to Warehouse #4 in the Industrial Area by 11:00 A.M. today...and come alone". _When Guy had read that message from the paper, he placed it back into his pants' right pocket and crossed him arms in a decent state as he was determined to figure out on who called him to the abandoned building.

"The note that I found taped on my home's front door says for me to come here in order to gain some information about Cody's death. I don't know on whether I should've come to this place through the caution of a possible trap, but as a ninja who's trained in the style of Bushin...I must answer the call in fighting against the forces of evil from within the shadows. Hopefully...this note is not a trick made by the members of the Mad Gear gang so that they could attack me when least expected, but if that be the case...I'm more than ready to bust a few skulls at the given moment" said Guy in his mind while looking on in a calm yet sternly manner upon his standing position in the middle portion of the warehouse's front inner part.

Just then, an unexpected voice was heard from within the darkness of the warehouse's top section and that the voice had caught the Bushin ninja off guard when least expected.

"Ah...I'm glad to see that you could come on such short notice my comrade" said a man's German-like accent voice.

When Guy had heard the unexpected voice from within sight, he made a small gasp on his face as he instantly recognized the voice from within his own mind and that he quickly looked up towards the warehouse's top section in order to see on where the voice's direction had came from in his own sight.

"Rolento...is that you up there?" yelled Guy as he looked up towards the top section of the warehouse while having a sternly expression on his face.

From there, a shadowy figure that was lurking in the darkness of the warehouse's top section had quickly jumped down towards the location of where Guy was standing from and that the shadowy figure had landed on the right-sided ground perfectly while standing a few feet away from where Guy was. Upon seeing the mysterious shadowy figure with his own sight, Guy had widened his eyes in a surprised manner as he saw that the mysterious person was very familiar to him and that he didn't expect to run into him from within the scenario of the late morning.

The mysterious person's description was that of a military-like Caucasian man of German descent who looked to be in his mid 30's. He had short dark brown hair, tough green eyes, and a slash scar that was seen upon the middle section of his face, in which the scar itself had ran from the right side of his forehead all the way down to his left cheek. His fighting attire had consisted of a red sleeveless athletic shirt, a yellow sleeveless military jacket, a red military beret, brown fingerless gloves, yellow military pants, white socks, and a pair of brown military boots.

"He he he...it's nice to see you again Guy. I have to say that you must be quite surprised to see me here right after our last confrontation from a few weeks ago" said the mysterious person, now identified as Rolento Schugerg: a military strategiest and fighter who was once a part of the Mad Gear gang.

"Not exactly Rolento. Were you the one that sent the note to my home?" said Guy as he looked at Rolento in a sternly way.

"Indeed I did Guy and the reason of this comes from the fact in which I have information regarding the death of your friend Cody. Information that you might be interested in" said Rolento in a calm manner while holding a green military baton in his right hand.

When Guy had heard that statement from Rolento, the Bushin ninja had narrowed his eyes in a relentless state as he didn't appreciate the fact that a former enemy was the one who had information regarding his best friend's murder and that Guy was determined to see if the military strategiest was indeed true about his word.

"I'm not in the mood for your petty games Rolento. Knowing that you're here already makes me suspect that the Mad Gear gang could be behind Cody's murder. If they happen to be the culprits and that you're working with them right now..." said Guy as he tightened both of his fists while looking on in an irritated sight.

"Ha ha ha...there's no need for you to get angry my fellow comrade. As a solider who's been put through many scenarios of violence and bloodshed on the battlefield...I can easily understand the same type of anger when it comes to gaining information about avenging a fallen comrade in battle. However...I assure you that my former comrades of Mad Gear had nothing to do with Cody's death and that I'd be more than willing to show you a soldier's honor in word by telling you the information that I gained about the murder. What do you say to that?" said Rolento.

When Guy had heard that statement from Rolento, he made a small frown on his face as he realized that this may have been a chance for him to get some much needed details about the murder of his friend and that he was determined to see if Rolento was telling the truth from within his own sharp sight.

"I don't know on whether I should consider this a good idea in having to gain information from someone like you, but seeing as though I have no other leads at the moment...I'll have to listen to your word for now. Start talking" said Guy as he crossed his arms once more while looking at Rolento with his calm yet sternly glance.

"As you wish" said Rolento as he had nodded in agreement with Guy on his statement so that he could begin his explanation about the details of Cody's murder.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Haggar Residence**

Meanwhile at the Haggar home that lied from within the Uptown district of Metro City, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, and Guile were speaking to Haggar from within the living room portion of the house and that the four fighters had took their time in sitting down throughout the living room area of the home while drinking some lemonade drinks that Haggar had provided for them from within their visit at his home.

"Thanks again for having to come on such short notice everyone. You have no idea on what I've been through since Cody was murdered last Saturday" said Haggar as he sat down in a guest chair that was seen from the right-sided section of the living room while looking at the fighters in a calm yet frustrating way.

"It's no problem Haggar. All of us are more than willing to give you and Jessica a helping hand in trying to get through things during this tough time" said Guile in a decent state as he drunk his own glass of lemonade while sitting down from his left-sided chair.

"Agreed and speaking of Jessica...where is she right now?" said Ryu as he and Ken had sat down on the sofa while looking on in a decent manner.

"Upstairs in her bedroom. Jessica has been emotionally depressed ever since she learned about her boyfriend's unexpected murder and that she won't come out of her room for anything, except for her usual chores and having to go to the bathroom and all. I've tried to tell Jessica that everything is gonna be okay and that we'll be able to get through this tough time together, but she won't listen to a word that I say.

The only other time that Jessica's been like this was when her mother was murdered by the Mad Gear gang many years ago and that it took at least three weeks before I could convince Jessica to not let her mother's death affect her own health. This time around...I don't exactly know on how to help Jessica out, given the fact that she was placed in a previous ordeal of which the Mad Gear gang had kidnapped her for ransom and that I had to set out with both Cody and Guy into rescuing her from the organization's ruthless grip.

I feel that as a father to Jessica...I failed her in trying to protect those that she really cares about the most and now I wonder if she'll ever forgive me for letting Cody get killed when least expected" said Haggar as he looked on in a saddened state.

When Chun-Li had heard that statement from Haggar, she made a determined expression on her face as she immediately stood up from her left-sided guest chair while looking at Haggar in a calm yet precise manner and knew from within her own mind that she had to help him out in terms of psychological strength and ability.

"You shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that at a time like this Mr. Haggar. Jessica knows that you're a kind and caring father who's willing to go through great lengths in order to help her out. In fact...Ken told me that you, Cody, and Guy had fought against the entire Mad Gear gang in order to rescue your daughter from the imminent danger and that you were willing to put your own life on the line in order to save her. That alone proves that you're a devoted father who'll fight against any odds in order to ensure the safety and happiness of your own daughter and that she would be real proud to have you as her dad, no matter what" said Chun-Li in calm and passionate way.

When Haggar had heard that statement from Chun-Li, he made a small smile on his face as he knew that the Interpol Chinese agent was right about her own word and that he couldn't let his own frustrations get in the way of him having to help his own daughter out from within the scenario of the tough ordeal.

"You're absolutely right about those direct words Chun-Li. Even though I'm kicking myself right now for letting Jessica feel the harshness of another painful ordeal...I still have to remember that she'll always love me for being there to help her out and that I'll continue to help my daughter out in any way that I can from within the near future. Thank you for reminding me of my strong duty as a father Chun-Li" said Haggar as he nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement.

"It's no problem Mr. Haggar" said Chun-Li as she looked on while having a decent smile on her own face.

"I hate of having to interrupt this conversation, but what exactly are we gonna do from this point on you guys? If the Mad Gear gang were indeed involved in Cody's murder...I'd say that we'd need to be on high alert for any possible gang attacks from within the next few days" said Ken in a calm sight.

"That I agree. After our fiasco with those punks in the alleyway...it's safe to say that the citizens of Metro City are in danger once more and that they're gonna need our help in order to survive any possible threats from within due time" said Ryu in a precise state.

"When I head back to the office at City Hall tomorrow...I'll inform the City Council about putting in a possible surge of police patrols throughout the entire city. Hopefully...the presence of the Metro City PD will cause the gangs to rethink any possible plans of robbery and violence against the innocent citizens. I worked very hard to earn my place as the Mayor of Metro City and I will see to it that my hard-earned determination will not go to waste.

Since the four of you are gonna be staying in the city for a while...I could definitely use your assistance to ensure the safety of the public until I can come up with a plan that'll eliminate the gang violence from within the city itself. What do you say to the idea?" said Haggar as he looked on in a determined manner.

"Sure" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Haggar on his idea.

"No problem" said Ken as he too had nodded in agreement with Haggar on his statement.

"I'd be more than willing to help" said Chun-Li in a determined state.

"You can count me in as well" said Guile as he also looked on in a determined state as well.

When Haggar saw that all four fighters were ready to help him out from within the ordeal, he made a precise smile on his own face as he knew that he wouldn't be alone in his mission of cleaning up Metro City and that he was ready to face any situation that would come his way when least expected.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Industrial Area**

Meanwhile at the abandoned warehouse that was located in Metro City's Industrial Area, Guy and Rolento were speaking to one another about the details of Cody's murder and that the Bushin ninja had made a sternly expression on his face as he heard about the information that Rolento had given to him from within the impromptu conversation.

"So you're telling me that this Geese Howard character may in fact have had something to do with Cody's murder?" said Guy as he looked on in a suspicious manner.

"Yes and while it's true that Geese is known throughout the entire world in being a powerful business entrepreneur...he's also known in being a powerful crime lord of a Florida city called Southtown and that he shows no mercy to anyone who crosses his path. Even Belger himself had told me and the rest of the Mad Gear gang that Geese Howard is a dangerous person to associate with and that those who challenge his authority won't survive the outcome of his wrath" said Rolento.

"Even if what you say is true...how is Cody's murder connected to Geese himself?" said Guy as he crossed his arms in a sternly manner.

"It's quite simple to explain my ninja friend. Geese's bodyguard had told me that Geese had wanted to send a message out to the citizens of Metro City, in which he wanted each and every one of them to realize that crime and violence would still exist from within the city itself. Upon learning that Cody was the one who killed Belger from within his penthouse home, Geese had decided to come here in order to locate and eliminate Cody himself, sending a message out to the entire city in which a local hero could easily fall victim to the harshness of crime when least expected" said Rolento in a calm way.

"So in other words...Geese had killed Cody so that he could tell everyone that Metro City could be his for the taking?" said Guy as he looked on in a surprised yet angered way.

"Indeed and it seems that his plan may have now worked, for the gangs of this city are started to rise up and take action while the citizens' fears are being restored from within the process. I give you and Haggar a bit of fair warning in which the two of you should keep a close eye over your shoulders. Geese knows that you two were responsible for the destruction of the Mad Gear gang and that he won't hesitate to eliminate both of you if he considers you and Haggar a threat to his plans of taking over Metro City" said Rolento as he walked past Guy in an instant so that he could waste no time in making his way towards the warehouse's left-sided exit door.

"Hang on a minute Rolento. As much as I appreciate this information from you...where do you play from within this scenario?" said Guy as he looked at Rolento in a calm yet suspicious state.

When Rolento had heard that statement from Guy, the military strategiest had immediately stopped in his tracks and made a small smirk on his face as he knew that the Bushin ninja didn't trust him fully in an instant and that he easily understood the resentment that came from his former enemy.

"There's no need for you to get angry my ninja friend. I assure you that myself will not get involve in the ordeal that's about to come from within time itself. In fact...I'm planning on leaving Metro City from within tonight so that I can begin my new journey throughout the entire world" said Rolento in a calm way while looking back at Guy with his own glance.

"Your new journey?" said Guy in a surprised sight upon hearing that statement from Rolento.

"Yes. After battling against you and your friends...I felt invigorated to begin my long-sought dream of having to challenge many fighters so that I can test my military skills out against them. Along with Sodom...the two of us plan to travel the world so that we can find other warriors who could prove to be strong from within our own sight and time. I assure you that Sodom and I are not gonna engage in any more criminal activity from within the future and that the only thing we seek is the thrill of a battle.

I know that my actions in Mad Gear can never be forgotten nor forgiven, but I wish to make up for my crimes against you and the others by giving you this decent warning about Geese Howard and his shady background. If we're able to meet up again...I'd wish to challenge you to a fair fight myself so that I can see if your worthy of being a true rival in my own eyes. Until then...be careful and try to take care of yourself Guy Hinato" said Rolento in a determined manner as he wasted no time in leaving the warehouse in a calm state, leaving Guy to look on in a sternly but uncertain sight as he tried to figure out if Rolento was indeed telling the truth from within the scenario of the meeting itself.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Uptown District**

Meanwhile on a busy street that was located in the southwestern part of the Uptown district, a yellow taxi cab had drove upon the street in a decent state and that it wasted no time in heading on over to a vacated parking space that was located near the right sidewalk of the specific street so that it could park there and let out a young Caucasian man that sat in the back seat of the taxi.

The young Caucasian man's description was that of a traveling fighter who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had long blonde hair which was tied into a ponytail, sharp blue eyes, and a red cap that had the words "Fatal Fury" written on it. His attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve t-shirt, a red sleeveless casual jacket with a white star design on the back, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans, white socks, and a pair of red tennis shoes.

As the young Caucasian man saw that he had arrived at his destination, he pulled out a couple of 50 dollar bills from the wallet of his pants' right pocket so that he could hand them to the Caucasian taxi driver without any hesitation.

"Here you go. Keep the change" said the young Caucasian man as he gave the taxi driver his fee money so that he could get out of the taxi cab while carrying a white duffel bag with him from within the process of his own time.

"Thanks" said the taxi driver as he got the fee money from the young Caucasian man so that he could pull out of the vacated parking space and get back into the busy street without any problem.

As the young Caucasian man had stood upon the right sidewalk of the specific street and looked at the huge buildings that was within his own sight, he made a small frown on his face as he knew that having to complete his mission wouldn't exactly be an easy task to do from within the scenario of the day, but in the mind of Terry Bogard...failure was not an option for him.

"So this is the famous Metro City. I have to say that this place is almost similar to Southtown in terms of both structure and lifestyle. If what Richard says is true about Geese trying to set up a new business establishment here...I have to figure out on what he's really up to, especially when his time to put his new idea into motion comes suspiciously close to the same time in which that local fighter Cody Travers was murdered. If Geese had anything to do with that guy's murder...I'll see to it that he pays for it through the use of my own two fists. It's safe to say that the lone wolf has arrived at a new feeding ground and that I'm looking to maul any tough fighters that get in my way" said Terry in his mind as he decided to walk down the left direction of the street's sidewalk while carrying his white duffel bag with him upon his right shoulder and that the lone wolf had made a determined expression on his face as he was ready to face the new ordeal that lied ahead for him.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Chun-Li decides to have a one-on-one talk with Jessica about her depression problem and that the Interpol Chinese agent takes her time to tell Jessica a story about her own personal loss. While that happens, Guy comes to Haggar's home and tells him and the others about his meeting with Rolento and the revelation about Geese Howard's possible involvement in Cody's murder. Meanwhile, Ryu encounters Terry from within a casual walk and decides to see if the lone wolf has what it takes to fight against him in a one-on-one sparring battle, not knowing that it'll lead him and his friends into an unexpected ordeal. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	4. Chapter 3: Determination and Invitation

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 1: Escapades in Metro City**

**Chapter 3: Determination and an Invitation**

* * *

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

At Geese's 50th floor hotel room from within the Metro Plaza Hotel, the ruthless business entrepreneur had sat down in the front portion of the room with the two mysterious well-suited guys that were seen from the Metro City Transit Bus Station and that the well-suited guys had made small frowns on their faces as they saw that Geese was looking at the specific photo, in which both Ryu and Ken were seen talking to one another during their walk through the station.

It was 12:30 P.M. in the afternoon from within Metro City and that Geese had gotten back to the hotel room right after his meeting with the City Hall council about fixing up the damaged areas that were seen in Metro City, but unknown to everyone in City Hall...Geese's so-called "help" to fix up Metro City was just a ruse to cover up his true intentions, in which he was plotting to take over Metro City when least expected.

As Geese saw the two fighters with his own sight, he squinted his eyes in a sternly manner as he knew that the presence of both Ryu and Ken would complicate things from within his plan of having to take over Metro City and that he couldn't allow anyone or anything to get in his way.

"So...Ryu Hoshi and Ken Masters are here in Metro City?" said Geese as he looked at the two well-suited guys in a sternly state while sitting down on the sofa of his hotel room.

"Yes they are sir and from what our intel says...the two were last seen heading over to Mike Haggar's home from within the last hour" said the first well-suited guy as he and his associate had sat down in guest chairs that stood a few feet away from Geese's own sitting position in the room.

"And also...both Hoshi and Masters were accompinied by a young Chinese woman and a man who looks to be in the military. We don't know who they are right now, but our sources are working real hard to figure out their identities" said the second well-suited guy.

When Geese had heard those statements from the well-suited men, he made a small frown on his face as he balled up the entire photo in his right fist while shaking it from within the process, proving the hatred and animosity that lied from within Geese's own spirit as he didn't expect Ryu and Ken's sudden appearance from within the city.

"So it would seem that my plan to gain control over Metro City won't be as easy as I thought it would. The presence of two well-known martial artists have caught me by surprise and that this unexpected development could make things not only hard for me, but interesting at the same time. This opportunity gives me the chance to test my skills out against both Hoshi and Masters from within sight and that I highly doubt the two of them will be able to hold up against my own almighty power. Well done on reporting this to me Ripper and Hopper" said Geese as he spoke to the two well-suited guys, in which the bald-headed first one was identified as Ripper while the short dark brown haired second one was identified as Hopper and that the two of them were known to be long-time bodyguards for Geese.

"It's no problem Mr. Howard. We're always willing to serve under your command" said Ripper as he nodded in agreement with Geese on his statement.

"Agreed. I don't mean to come into your business or anything Mr. Howard, but how did the meeting go with the City Hall council members?" said Hopper as he looked on in a decent way.

"It went pretty well on my part Hopper. Those City Council fools have fallen for my trick in which they think that I made the trip here to Metro City in order to help restore the damaged areas that were caused by the Mad Gear gang and many other street punks in the past, but little do they know that the damage made by those gangs will be nothing compared to what I have in store for the city. Even as we speak right now...Mr. Big is trying to gather the gangs together and negotiate with each of their leaders so that the gangs can work as one force and not let their petty differences with one another get in the way of their work.

While it's true that Billy was able to help me gain the trust of the gangs...it'll be up to Mr. Big to have them join forces with one another so that my plan can go without any failure. Ripper...Hopper...I want the two of you to continue monitoring the city for any futher developments so that you can let me know on what might happen when least expected. I have a couple of more meetings to attend from within due time, so I need the two of you to be my eyes and ears for anything that might go unnoticed. Is this understood?" said Geese as he looked at Ripper and Hopper in a calm yet sternly state.

"Yes Mr. Howard" said Ripper and Hopper in unison as they nodded in agreement with Geese on his statement and knew that their boss didn't tolerate failures or setbacks from within any plan that he made from within sight.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Haggar Residence**

Meanwhile at the Haggar residence, Jessica was still sitting down in her own bedroom in an emotionally depressed state from within her time and that the young woman had made a sad expression on her face as she couldn't accept the fact that her boyfriend Cody was gone from her own life, taken away through the use of a senseless murder. As a couple of emotional tears had came down upon Jessica's face and landed on the skirt of her cocktail dress, she used her left hand to wipe off most of the tears that were on her cheeks and that Jessica had made a somber sigh on her face as she tried to regain her composure from within her own depressing scenario.

Upon taking off her red high-heel shoes so that she could lie down on her bed in a comfortable way, Jessica had begun to think about a particular past event, in which she and Cody were talking to one another right after the last battle in which Cody, Guy, and Haggar had defeated the Mad Gear gang's leader, Belger, and that Cody had delievered the final uppercut to Belger himself, sending the Mad Gear leader crashing through his top penthouse window and to his death towards the street below. After being rescued by Cody, Guy, and her father, Jessica had remembered a particular statement from Cody in which he told her that he could not be with her and that he would still continue to fight against the evil that lurked from within the streets of Metro City.

Upon hearing that statement from her boyfriend, Jessica had decided to give Cody a passionate kiss in knowing that he deserved it for his hard work in rescuing her and that Jessica was real proud to know that Cody would still continue to fight in order to ensure the safety of Metro City, but unknown to Jessica however...that scenario would be the last time in which she would see Cody alive and that his unexpected death from within a few weeks later would be something that would catch Jessica off-guard and devastate her entire life from within the process.

As Jessica kept her eyes closed while crying from within the process upon the pillow of her bed, a knock was heard from her bedroom's door and that the knock had surpised Jessica a bit as she didn't expect to be disturbed from within her own private scenario.

"W...who's there?" said Jessica as she looked at her bedroom door with her tear-ridden eyes.

"One of your father's friends Jessica. My name is Chun-Li and I wanted to see if you're doing okay and everything" said Chun-Li as she stood outside Jessica's bedroom door while having a concerned expression on her face.

"I'm...fine right now. I just don't want to be disturbed at the moment" said Jessica in a calm yet depressed way.

When Chun-Li had heard that statement from Jessica, the Interpol Chinese agent had made a small frown on her face as she knew deep down that Jessica was emotionally torn apart about the murder of Cody and that she had to do something in order to help Jessica out in her time of need.

"I can easily understand on what you're going through right now Jessica. You feel that your life has instantly ended for you and that you don't know on what to do next in a situation you weren't prepared for. If you allow me to come in and talk with you...I promise you that you'll feel much better when our conversation is over" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a kind-hearted manner.

"I...don't know..." said Jessica as she got up from her lying position so that she could sit upon the side of her bed while looking at the door in a confused yet emotional way upon hearing that request from the Interpol Chinese agent.

"Just give me at least 10 minutes of your time Jessica. I promise you that my conversation won't be a waste of your own time and that you'll thank me for it from within the future. What do you say?" said Chun-Li.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Chun-Li, the blonde beauty had made a small sigh on her face as she knew that it would be wrong for her to not speak to someone who wanted to help her out and that she decided to accept the Interpol Chinese agent's proposal in having a conversation with her.

"Okay...you can come in" said Jessica as she wiped away the tears that were on her eyes so that she could look at the door in a decent manner.

As Chun-Li had heard that statement from Jessica and opened the bedroom door in order to let herself into the room, she made a calm smile on her face as she saw Jessica with her own sight and that she decided to walk over to her so that she could extend her right hand towards the blonde beauty in a friendly manner.

"It's nice to finally meet you Jessica. I can easily see that you're real beautiful on both the inside and outside" said Chun-Li as she looked at Jessica in a decent state while holding out her right hand towards Jessica in a greeting way.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Chun-Li and saw that she had extended her hand towards her, she made a small smile on her own face as she decided to use her own right hand to shake Chun-Li's hand in a friendly sight so that she could talk with the Interpol Chinese agent without any problems.

"Thank you for that comment Chun-Li. I take it that you're here to help my dad figure out on who murdered Cody" said Jessica as she looked on in a calm yet somber way.

"Indeed I am Jessica and my friends and I are working very hard to find the clues that could lead to the whereabouts of the person or people who may be behind Cody's murder. I promise you that we're gonna find the ones who murdered Cody and bring them to justice" said Chun-Li as she sat on the bed with Jessica while looking on in a precise state.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Chun-Li, she made a small frown on her face as she nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her word and knew that having to find the assailiant of her boyfriend's murder wouldn't exactly be that easy.

"Your dad's been worried about you downstairs Jessica. He feels that your emotional health is slowly falling apart and that he worries about losing you to your depression. I think you should go down there and speak to your dad about this problem" said Chun-Li as she looked at Jessica in a concerned manner.

"Thank you for your concern Chun-Li, but I'm perfectly fine right now. It's just that...well...I never expected this type of situation to happen so suddenly. I mean...I had spoken to Cody on the phone from last Friday and that he told me that he was doing fine and all, but to hear the news of him being found dead the next day is still something that I can never forget. I don't know the reason of why Cody had to die so suddenly when least expected. I've known him ever since the two of us were little kids and that he struggled throughout his entire life in trying to find his place in the world. I was there for him in order to help him out during the tough times in his life and that he always thanked me for putting him on the right path of things.

Knowing that Cody had to fight against an entire street gang in order to rescue me was something that brought me to tears in my own mind and that I considered Cody to being my knight in shining armor, but now that he's dead...I...just don't know on what to think or do right now" said Jessica in an emotional state while shedding a couple of tears from within the process.

As Chun-Li saw that Jessica was crying from within her sight, she decided to place her right hand upon Jessica's upper back so that she could gently stroke Jessica's back and calm down the blonde beauty from within the conversation.

"There there Jessica. It's okay to cry out your frustrations about this tough ordeal that you're going through right now. I can easily understand the same type of pain that you're feeling right now and that you could say I've been through a scenario like this one before" said Chun-Li.

"You...understand my pain?" said Jessica as she looked at Chun-Li in an emotional way with her tear-filled eyes.

"Yes I do Jessica. You see...when I was a little girl growing up in China...my father was the most important person in my entire life and that I'd always cherish each moment that I had with him. My mother had died when I was very young, so my father was the only family that I had left. Though my father was able to spend most of his time with me, he was always very busy with his job as being an agent for Interpol and that he would often leave me in the care of his friend and martial arts master named Gen. I often treated Master Gen as a grandfather of sorts and spent most of my years under his tutleage, training under him and learning new martial arts moves so that I could show my father my entire progress whenever he got a chance to rest from his Interpol job.

As a grand sifu of his own style of martial arts...my father would often test me in order to see on how my skills as a martial artist was to his own sight and that he would sometimes help train me so that I could learn from my mistakes and become a better fighter from within time itself. In my own mind...I always considered that nothing bad would ever happen to my father and that he would always be there for me when I needed him the most, but...that scenario wasn't meant to be, for something bad would unexpectedly happen to my father and that it would cause me to fall into a depressed state of my own from within time itself" said Chun-Li as she made a small frown on her face upon remembering a past event from within her own mind.

"What do you mean by that? What happened?" said Jessica as she looked at Chun-Li in a concerned state.

When Chun-Li had heard that statement from Jessica, the Interpol Chinese agent had made a frustrating expression on her face as she decided to tell Jessica the fate of her father from within the conversation of the day.

"One day...my father was given an assignment by Interpol, in which he was to gain information about a mysterious crime organization called Shadaloo. Much is not known about Shadaloo's past or history, but all who have encountered it say that Shadaloo is a dangerous group of people to mess with and that its leader: a shrouded man named Master Bison, is considered to be an imminent threat to all who gets in his way. My father had learned that a representitive of Shadaloo was schleduled to meet with a local Chinese triad group and that this meeting would discuss Shadaloo's possible involvement in selling drugs and weapons throughout the entire Chinese underworld. My dad knew of the risks that were involved if he was to take the assignment of infiltrating the meeting, but he didn't consider them to be a threat upon his own life, for he was determined to do his job as a devoted member of Interpol.

I'm not exactly sure on what happened next, but Interpol officials say that my dad was somehow caught from within his infiltration and that he disappeared from their radar, causing Interpol officials to fear that any chance of my father coming back alive was highly unlikely. Little did they realize that their premonition had hit the mark, for my father's remains were delievered to their headquarters a few weeks later with a note tied to it, saying that my dad's capture and death was a warning to not interfere in Shadaloo's affairs.

Upon hearing about my father's death, I cried for many days in an emotional state, thinking that fate had played a cruel trick on me and that I couldn't accept the reality fact in knowing that my own father was gone from my life. As I cried both physically and emotionally, Master Gen had apporached me one day and told me that I couldn't let my father's death overtake my entire life. He said to me that I needed to move on and remember the memories that I had with my father, which would enable me to get stronger and become a better person.

Upon hearing those words from Master Gen, I instantly knew that he was right about his statement and that I needed to become a strong woman so that I could honor my father's memory and live with a determined state. Eventually...I joined up with Interpol so that I could take the case that my father was working on, enabling me to get one step closer into avenging his death while stopping Shadaloo from doing any more harm against the world. I know that the road of avenging my father's death will be long and hard, but as long as I have my father's memories from within my heart...I will always continue to be a strong and determined woman in his own honor" said Chun-Li as she made a determined expression on her face upon saying that statement to Jessica.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Chun-Li, she made a small gasp on her face as she knew that the Interpol Chinese agent was right about those words and that she began to think about what Cody would say to her from within the given chance about her own condition.

"She's...right about that statement. I can't afford to keep crying over Cody's death forever. He wouldn't want me to be this way. Instead...he would want me to be happy so that I could live my life and enjoy the world that I have yet to see. As long as I was happy...Cody was happy as well and he would make sure that nothing bad would ever happen to me. I have to see to it that his deed of rescuing me doesn't be in vain so that I can keep the memories of us in my own heart. I'll see to it that I become a more resilient and determined woman so that Cody can be real proud of me and know that he can truly rest in peace" said Jessica in her mind as she made a determined expression on her face upon thinking about that idea and that she was ready to fight through her emotional condition without any hesitation.

"So Jessica...what do you say we head downstairs and meet up with your dad and the others?" said Chun-Li as she stood up from Jessica's bed while looking at the blonde beauty in a decent manner.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Chun-Li, she made a small smile on her face as she nodded in agreement with the Interpol Chinese agent from her request and stood up from her bed in a calm manner while putting back on her red high-heel shoes so that she could get ready to head downstairs with Chun-Li, giving her the chance to speak to her own father.

"Sure Chun-Li. I'd say that it's time I spoke to my dad and tell him that there's nothing to worry about. However...before we get going, I want to ask you a question" said Jessica in a precise state.

"Of course Jessica. What is it?" said Chun-Li.

"Well Chun-Li...seeing as though you're a strong fighter from within the first appearance...I was wondering if you would have the time and chance to help train me to fight" said Jessica in a calm yet determined manner.

"Help train you to fight?" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a surprised state upon hearing that statement from Jessica.

"Yes. After rescuing me from the Mad Gear gang...daddy thought that it would be a good idea for me to take up some self-defense classes so that I could learn how to fight and defend myself from any future threats. In the past...I often considered myself in being a weakling who couldn't fight her own battles and that I would often have to rely on both daddy and Cody to help me out. Now...I want to prove to daddy and everyone else that I'm not some weak girl who can't stand up for herself and I want to show everyone that I have courage and determination from within my own spirit. Chun-Li...do you think that you can help me get stronger so that I can help protect everyone I care for?" said Jessica.

When Chun-Li had heard that statement from Jessica, the Interpol Chinese agent had made a cheerful smile on her face as she instantly knew that Jessica had taken the first step into rebuilding her emotional state and that she was more than willing to help the blonde beauty out.

"Of course Jessica. I'd be more than willing to give you a helping hand in training you through the use of martial arts. I warn you right now that my training isn't exactly a walk in the park and that you're bound to face the trials of exhaustion, but if you're able to endure everything that I throw at you...you'll become a strong and powerful fighter from within your own time. Deal?" said Chun-Li as she looked at Jessica in a decent manner while holding her right hand out in a friendly state.

As Jessica saw that Chun-Li had offered her a chance to train and get stronger, the blonde beauty had made a gentle smile on her own face as she used her right hand to shake Chun-Li's, showing the sign that she was prepared to train in order to get stronger and much better from within time itself.

"Deal" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement while looking on in a calm yet determined manner.

Meanwhile in the living room portion of the Haggar home, Ryu, Ken, Guile, and Haggar were talking to one another from within their own time as they sat down thoughout the living room during their conversation and that the four fighters had discussed the details of the scenario that was happening right now from within Metro City.

"Ha ha ha. Why am I not surprised that Gunloc would say something like that? Knowing his reckless history in the CWA...I never find it shocking to learn if he does anything stupid without thinking first. Even when I wrestled him most of the time during my career...I often won my matches through not my own strength, but through my own thinking, in which I was able to easily predict Gunloc's moves and techniques. I'll admit that Gunloc is very noble when it comes to helping others out, but as far as trying to plan a strategic move against the gangs from within the city...Gunloc doesn't exactly qualify as the sharpest knife in the kitchen drawer" said Haggar as he looked on in a decent manner.

"That may be so Haggar, but still...my cousin's assistance could be needed if we run into any trouble from within Metro City. While it's true that you, Cody, and Guy were successful in fighting off against an entire street gang...it's gonna take much more than three guys if you were to battle against every gang that lied from within the city" said Guile.

"He's got a good point there. The more friends that you gather...the higher the chance will be when it comes to battling against any threat that might go against Metro City" said Ken as he looked on in a calm state.

"What do you think of the idea Haggar?" said Ryu.

When Haggar had heard that statement from Ryu, the strong-muscled Mayor had made a small frown on his face as he crossed his arms in a determined sight upon thinking about the situation that was at hand and that precise decisions would be needed if he was to help keep the city safe.

"It's a long shot to consider Ryu, but knowing that the city may still be in danger...it's a concept that I have to take into action. Whenever I get the chance...I should give Biff a call and see if he'll have the time to come and assist me in trying to keep Metro City safe until this thing dies over. I know that Biff and Gunloc won't exactly agree with one another on how to handle the situation, but as long as those two listen to their tough as nails teacher...everything should go according to plan" said Haggar as he made a decent expression on his face while thinking about his plan from within sight.

From there, Ryu, Ken, and Guile had nodded in agreement with Haggar on his statement and knew that the strong-muscled Mayor wasn't exactly a person who wouldn't give up a situation without a good-old fight.

Just then, an unexpected voice was heard from the east entrance of the living room and that the voice had caught Haggar and the others off-guard when least expected.

"Daddy...?" said Jessica's voice.

When Haggar had heard Jessica's voice and turned his sight around to look, he made a small gasp on his face as he saw that his daughter was standing from the east entrance of the living room and that she had a calm smile on her face while Chun-Li had stood by her side.

"Jessica" said Haggar as he immediately stood up from his chair while looking at his daughter in a calm yet surprised way.

"Hey daddy. I came down here to check up on how you were doing and all. Chun-Li had told me that you were real worried about my emotional health and that I needed to speak to you about it" said Jessica as she came into the living room while having a decent expression on her face.

"Of course princess. Are you feeling okay?" said Haggar as he went over to where his daughter had stood from while looking on in a calm state.

"I am daddy. I've just been confused on why all of this had happened so suddenly. I couldn't think straight from within my emotional crying and that I didn't know on whether I could get through this at all, but thanks to Chun-Li...she reminded me that I couldn't let Cody's death overtake my entire life. As long as I have Cody's memories from within my heart...he'll always be here with me in spirit and I'll see to it that I become a strong woman from within time itself. I'm sorry if I worried you about my condition daddy" said Jessica as she hugged her father in a calm and decent sight.

When Haggar saw that his daughter was feeling much better and that she hugged him in a calm manner, he made a small smile on his face as he hugged his daughter back while looking on in a happy state and he knew from within his own mind that Jessica had now matured a bit in gaining some self-confidence from within the scenario itself.

"It's okay Jessica. I'm just glad to see that you're feeling much better now from this ordeal. I promise you that we're gonna get through this thing together and that we'll find Cody's killer and bring them to justice" said Haggar in a calm yet determined way.

When Jessica had heard that statement from her father, she made a small gasp on her face as she knew that her father was instantly right about his own word and from within the moment, Jessica had shed a small tear from her right eye while smiling in an emotional yet happy way from within the process, realizing the determined devotion that came from her own father.

"I love you daddy" said Jessica as she hugged her father in a kind-hearted manner while smiling from within the process of the moment.

As Ryu, Ken, Guile, and Chun-Li saw that Haggar and Jessica had hugged each other in a calm and emotional state, all four of them had made some decent smiles on their faces as they knew that the bond between a father and a daughter had strengthened instantly from within their own sight and that both Haggar and Jessica were determined to overcome this ordeal and continue on with their lives.

Just then, the house's doorbell was heard from the front door that lied from within the house's front hallway and that Guile had decided to answer it without any hesitation.

"I'll get it" said Guile as he stood up from his chair so that he could make his way to front door through the use of the living room's west entrance and see on who was knocking from within his own time.

"Who is it?" said Guile as he looked through the eyehole of the door so that he could see on who was at the door. To Guile's own sight, he saw that Guy was standing outside the front porch of the home and that the Bushin ninja had crossed his arms while looking on in a calm yet sternly manner.

"Guy Hinato. I was wondering if Haggar is available right now?" said Guy as he stood outside the house's front door.

"Yes he is Mr. Hinato. Come on in" said Guile as he opened the front door without any hesistation so that he could let Guy into the house without any problem.

"I take it that you're one of Haggar's friends?" said Guy as he looked at Guile in a decent manner while closing the front door of the house from within the process of his arrival.

"Yes I am. My name is William Guile and I just came into the city recently in order to check up on both Haggar and his daughter. The two of them are in the living room right now if you want to speak to them" said Guile as he looked at Guy in a calm state while using his right hand to shake Guy's own right hand in a friendly manner.

"Thank you" said Guy as he nodded in agreement to Guile's own word so that the two of them could make their way into the living room portion of the Haggar home.

As Guy came into the living room portion of the home, he made a small gasp on his face as he saw that Ryu and Ken were sitting down on the sofa of the living room and that the Bushin ninja wasn't expecting to encounter two of his fellow rivals from within sight.

"Ryu! Ken!" said Guy as he looked on in a surprised manner upon seeing the two martial artists with his own eyes.

"Hey there Guy. Long time no see" said Ken as he saw that Guy and Guile had entered into the living room from his own sight.

"How have you been doing?" said Ryu as he looked on in a calm state.

"Pretty fine on my account you guys. This is quite a surprise to see the two of you here at Haggar's home. What brings you to Metro City?" said Guy as he looked on in a precise manner.

"We came here to help out in trying to solve Cody's death. Ryu and I believe that the Mad Gear gang could be behind the crime, but as of right now...we don't exactly have any proof of their involvement" said Ken.

"Despite this...the two of us are still determined to help out in any way that we can so that Metro City doesn't fall into another state of chaos and violence" said Ryu as he made a determined look on his face upon saying that statement to Guy.

"That's nice to hear Ryu. Knowing that you and Ken are willing to give me and Haggar a helping hand is something that I really appreciate and that the information I have right now might prove to be useful in our mission" said Guy as he nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement.

"Information?" said Ken as he looked on in a puzzled state.

"Yes. Just recently...I ran into an old friend of mine who told me some surprising info about Cody's death. Info that I find quite disturbing to my own point of mind" said Guy as he looked on in a sternly way.

"What do you mean by that Guy?" said Haggar as he, Jessica, and Chun-Li had walked towards Guy in a calm state so that they could rendezvous with him and the others in a decent manner.

"Please tell us on what you know" said Jessica.

When Guy had heard those statements from both Haggar and Jessica, he made a small sigh on his face as he closed his eyes in a sharp state so that he could get ready to explain his information towards his friends without any hesitation.

"Very well then. This is what I've learned so far" said Guy as he was prepared to explain everything towards the group while sitting down in a nearby left-sided chair from within the process of his own time.

A few minutes later from within the living room portion of the Haggar residence, Guy was finishing up in telling everyone about both his confrontation with Rolento and the information that the military strategiest had given him from within their unexpected meeting.

"So you're telling me that Geese Howard may have killed Cody just so he could send a message out to the citizens of Metro City?" said Haggar as he looked on in a sternly state while sitting down on his chair from within the conversation and that Jessica had sat next to him in an extra chair.

"I'm afraid so Haggar and while I'm still skeptic about Rolento's explanation...the fact of Geese Howard's sudden appearance in Metro City from within the same time as Cody's murder is too coincidental. In my opinion...something ominous is happening right now and that we might find ourselves at the core of the problem" said Guy as he made a calm but determined expression on his face.

When Ryu, Ken, Guile, Chun-Li, and Haggar had heard that statement from Guy, all of them had made some sternly expressions on their faces as they knew that Cody's murder was just the prelude of an unknown ordeal and that each of them were prepared to face the trials that awaited them from within the scenario.

As Jessica heard that statement from Guy with her own detection, the blonde beauty had lowered her head down as she squinted her eyes in an emotional yet angered state while clenching her teeth and balling up her right fist from within the process, infuriated that her boyfriend was murdered through the use of a cold and malicious act.

"This Geese Howard person...I've never heard anything about him before. Do you know on who he is Ken?" said Ryu as he looked at Ken in a precise state.

"I'm afraid so Ryu. Geese Howard is a well-known business entrepreneur who owns a huge multi-million dollar company called Howard Enterprises. Much like the Masters Corporation...Howard Enterprises is recognized as one of the most powerful industry groups in the world and that they contribute to much of city development and resources. As far as Geese Howard goes...he's known as being a cold yet respected man in the business world and that he doesn't hesitate to fight against anyone who threatens his company. I've had a business meeting with him before in the past and all I can say is that Geese isn't exactly a friendly person to converse with" said Ken as he gave a brief explanation of Geese's history to Ryu.

"You're not the only one who had an encounter with Geese before Ken. Back when the CWA did its Crash Carnival tour throughout the country, we stopped at Southtown for a live event and that I participated in a special exhibition bout against a wrester named Raiden, who was sponsored by Geese himself. After fighting against Raiden in a tough bout, I was approached by Geese in the locker room, who offered me a chance to be both a wrestler and bodyguard for his company. Though the money price he gave me would cause any wrestler to consider his offer, I turned down the request in knowing about Geese's shady past before and that I wanted to show everyone that I don't sell out my skills to any businessman" said Haggar.

"Besides that...there's been a past rumor in which Geese Howard was allegedly involved in the murder of murdering a well-known martial artist many years ago in Southtown. I believe that the martial artist's name was Jeff Bogard and that he was known for being a fighter who cared for others, especially the citizens that lived in Southtown. From what I've heard...Geese had murdered Jeff Bogard due to the fact that he was trying to clean up the violence that was seen in Southtown and that Jeff had accused Geese of being an underground crime lord, in which he was orchestring most of Southtown's violence. The citizens of Southtown saw Jeff's death as an instant warning to not oppose Geese's rising power and since then...Southtown has been in the same harsh condition as Metro City" said Guile.

"This Geese Howard man sounds very intimidating and evil. He could be even more dangerous than Belger and the Mad Gear gang" said Jessica as she looked on in a concerned state.

"That's very true Jessica and I'm afraid that things are only gonna get worse. Just recently...Interpol has learned that Geese Howard is trying to set up another establishment of his Howard Enterprises from within Metro City and that he's taking his time to help fix up the damaged parts of the city. For some time now...Interpol has been keeping a close eye on Geese Howard and his company, for they suspect him of trafficking drugs and weapons through his company and to the underground players and groups throughout the entire world. Though we have no clear evidence against Geese from within these accusations...we're certain that we're gonna find some hard evidence against him and shut down his nefarious operation.

That's the reason of why I came here to Metro City in the first place. Interpol wants me to keep a close eye on Geese's activities here in the city so that I can make sure he doesn't stir up any trouble. As long as I don't make any mistakes from within my mission...I'm certain that I'm gonna succeed in the plan and that Geese won't be able to cause any potential violence against the citizens from within this city" said Chun-Li as she made a determined expression on her face upon saying that statement to her friends while standing up from her seat at the same time.

When everyone had heard that statement from Chun-Li, all of them had made some persistent expressions on their faces as they realized that Geese had posed as an imminent threat to the citizens of Metro City and that they couldn't allow him to succeed with his shrouded ambition.

"Please remember that you're not alone in your mission Chun-Li. As the Mayor of Metro City...I'll aid you in any way that I can so that the citizens won't face the same ordeal that they did against the Mad Gear gang. I'll use my strength to crush Geese's plans into the ground and that I won't rest until I avenge Cody's murder" said Haggar as he stood up from his seat while making a confident look on his face.

"I agree with my dad Chun-Li. I'm not gonna sit back and hope for the best outcome from within this situation. I'll help out in any way that I can so that I can show my determination to help the city out as well" said Jessica as she stood up from her own seat while having a determined expression on her face.

"Same thing goes for the two of us. We'd be more than willing to help you out in the case Chun-Li. Anything to stop Geese Howard from planning any trouble from within Metro City" said Ken as he and Ryu had stood up from the sofa while having determined expressions on their own faces as well.

"So Chun-Li...what do you say about allowing us to give you some assistance in this matter?" said Guile as he and Guy had looked on in a calm yet precise way while standing up from their own seats in an instant.

When Chun-Li had heard those statements from everyone and saw that each of her friends were determined to give her a helping hand, the Interpol Chinese agent had made a bold smile on her face as she knew that her case would get much easier from within time and that she appreciated the assistance that came from everyone during the scenario of the living room meeting.

"Thank you so much everyone. I'm glad to know that I can count on each and every one of you" said Chun-Li as she bowed in a respectable state towards everyone in the living room upon knowing that she had their assistance in her Interpol case and that she was determined to use the time she had in order to gain information about Geese's unknown activities from within Metro City.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Central Park**

Two hours later after the meeting from within Haggar's home, Ryu had decided to take a casual walk upon a busy street's right sidewalk that was seen from within the Central district of Metro City and that Ryu himself was determined to clear his mind of any negative thoughts so that he could focus into training his skills from within sight. Upon having to check into the Metro Plaza Hotel with Ken while gaining his own hotel room from within the process, Ryu had decided to find an isolated place in the city so that he could continue his martial arts training without any hesitation or problem.

As Ryu was dressed in his typical karate gi attire, he noticed that he was approaching the Metro City Central Park from within his walking and that the young Japanese fighter had made a small frown on his face as he knew that the park would be a perfect place for his casual training.

"If Geese Howard was indeed involved in Cody's death...I need to keep my guard up while I'm in the city. A man like him doesn't appreciate anyone who may get in his way and if he knows about my past win in the World Warrior tournament...it's likely that he could come after me upon realizing that I'm in the city. This training regimen should allow me to gain some strength into my skills before I make the next move in this situation. Hopefully...myself or the others won't encounter any trouble from within our leisure time" said Ryu in his mind as he made his way into the park without any hesitation.

As Ryu had walked through the front portion of the park in a decent manner, he noticed that a few people were seen from within the park and that most of them were either reading a book, playing in a calm state, or lying down on the grass while looking at the clear blue sky of the afternoon. Determined to find an isolated place from within the park, Ryu had made his way to the Northern section of the park so that he could find a suitable area that would enable him to train his martial arts skills without any noise or interference.

When Ryu had came to a park area that seemed vacant upon sight, he notice that a young Caucasian man was training from within the central part of the area and that the young man had focused his entire energy into perfecting his martial arts punches and kicks, of which they had moved real fast upon anyone's own sight. What Ryu didn't know was that the young Caucasian man was actually Terry Bogard and that the lone wolf was taking the time to sharpen his own skills so that he could be ready to face any unknown threat that might come to him from within his time in Metro City.

Upon seeing the confidence and determination that was on the face of Terry from within his training, Ryu had made a precise expression on his own face as he decided to approach Terry without any hesitation so that he could see on how the lone wolf had acted from within his leisure time.

"I have to say that I'm quite impressed by the way that you handle your punches and kicks. From what I can tell, you're not just any average martial artist on sight and that you might prove to be worth my time. What do you say about having a training fight against me?" said Ryu as he approached Terry from his position while looking on in a decent manner.

When Terry had heard that statement from Ryu and turned around to glance, he saw that the young Japanese fighter was looking at him with a small glare on his face from a few feet away and that the lone wolf had made a small smirk on his own face as he knew that Ryu had wanted to fight him without any hesitation.

"Usually...I like to train alone so that I can make sure my skills are pefected without any interference, but seeing as though you're a person who seeks an opponent for battle...I'd be obliged to your little proposal. Just from having to look at you right now...I can tell that you're a seasoned fighter and that you've seen your fair share of fights. In fact...you might prove to be worth my time rather than yours. Who exactly are you anyway?" said Terry as he looked on in a calm yet bold manner.

"The name's Ryu...Ryu Hoshi" said Ryu as he introduced himself towards Terry from within their meeting.

"Wait just a minute. Did you say that your name was Ryu Hoshi? As in the same Ryu Hoshi that won the World Warrior tournament in Thailand?" said Terry as he looked on in a surprised manner upon hearing Ryu's introduction with his own ears.

"Yes and while I'm not exactly a person that likes to brag about his accomplishments...my sole purpose in life is to seek the challenge of the fight so that I can learn everything about the strength of martial arts. What's your name?" said Ryu as he asked in a decent manner.

"My name is Terry Bogard and you might say that I'm a well-known fighter throughout the entire country. A while back, I won a fighting competition called "The King of Fighters" that was held in my home city of Southtown and ever since then...I've been traveling from city to city, meeting new people while getting into some strong street fights. I decided to come here to Metro City on personal business and that I plan on meeting an old acquaintance of mine, but for me to have a surprise meeting with you is something that I didn't expect" said Terry as he looked on in a calm yet precise state.

"Likewise. If you're not busy with anything right now...I'd be more than happy to show you my fighting skills" said Ryu.

"But of course Ryu. Fighting against you is an opportunity knocking on the door and that I'm not gonna miss it in an instant. What do you say we hold back on the special moves and just focus on our punches and kicks? That way...we don't risk hurting anyone from within the park" said Terry as he adjusted his cap while tightening his gloves from within sight.

"That's fine by me. I'd rather fight with my fists than use my own special moves in this battle. You better get ready Terry Bogard, cause I'm not gonna hold back on anything" said Ryu as he tightened his own sparring gloves while looking on in a precise state of which he was ready to battle against Terry from within the scenario of the afternoon.

As both fighters stood a few feet away from each other, the two of them had placed themselves in their own fighting stances and that both Ryu and Terry had made some sternly expressions on their faces as they were determined to test each other out in terms of fighting skills, of which neither were gonna hold back from within the friendly but tough training fight.

When Terry saw the first opportunity to attack Ryu, the lone wolf had placed his right foot in front of his stance and made a quick dash towards Ryu's position, in which Terry had balled up his right fist and tried to attack the young Japanese fighter with a hard right hook punch.

As Ryu saw that Terry's first attack was coming towards him, he used his fast speed to duck down real fast right before Terry's right fist had swung towards the last place of which his face was seen from and that the young Japanese fighter had retaliated very quickly by throwing a Shoryuken-like right fist uppercut towards the chin of Terry, hoping to nail the lone wolf with his own right fist.

As Terry saw that Ryu's right fist was coming towards him from below, he quickly jumped back right before the fist could connect to his chin and that the lone wolf had landed on the ground from within his back jump while keeping his guard up at the same time, knowing that Ryu could easily strike him down if he messed up from within his concentration.

Realizing that Terry could prove to be a match against his own skills, Ryu had made a small frown on his face as he balled up both of his fists without any hesitation so that he could run towards Terry in a quick state, making a defiant battle cry from within sight as he was showing his resilience and determination to fight against the lone wolf.

Upon coming within striking range of Terry's position, Ryu had begun to unleash a heavy barrage of fast punches and kicks against Terry, in which the lone wolf had blocked and evaded most of the moves with his own elbows. While parrying most of Ryu's moves from within his time, Terry had analyzed the speed and dexterity of Ryu's attacks and that he was waiting for the right moment to unleash his own counterattack against the young Japanese warrior.

As Ryu did a fast right roundhouse kick against Terry, the lone wolf had wasted no time in throwing his own right roundhouse kick against Ryu's move and that the right ankles of both fighters had smashed against one another in an instant, causing both Ryu and Terry to make some sternly looks on their faces as they felt the tense pain that came from within the clashing of their ankles and that neither one would express the frustration of their pain from within their facial expressions.

From there, Ryu and Terry had broken off their roundhouse kick clash from one another and placed themselves back into their fighting positions while looking at one another in a calm yet relentless manner, knowing that the battle between the two of them would prove to be much more tougher and harder than expected.

Without any second thought or hesitation, both Ryu and Terry had charged towards each other in a fast manner and began to fight against each other in a quick manner by using a heavy barrage of punches and kicks, in which both fighters were combating against one other by evading and parrying each other's moves in a precise and persistent way, proving the resilience and determination that came from both the young Japanese fighter and the lone wolf.

However...unknown to both Ryu and Terry from within their sparring fight in the park, a mysterious bald-headed Caucasian man who was dressed in a green business suit attire while having a pair of black shades over his eyes was watching the two fighters in a silent manner while hiding behind a nearby tree and that the mysterious man, who looked to be in his early 30's, had made a small smirk on his face as he was impressed by the strength that came from both fighters, of which he was monitoring them for an unknown reason.

The battle between Ryu and Terry had continued from within the Metro City Central Park and that both fighters had made some confident expressions on their faces as they were enjoying every minute of their sparring fight. Punches, kicks, counterattacks, parry moves, and evasiveness were seen from within the fight and that both Ryu and Terry had initiated each of these moves so that they could stay one step ahead of each other from within the clash of the afternoon.

One hour later, Ryu and Terry were very exhausted from within sight as the two of them had kneeled down towards the ground in a tiring state and that both fighters could barely catch their breath from within their exhaustion. Despite the fact that the two of them were covered in bruises from having to endure their sparring fight against one another, both Ryu and Terry had made some small smiles on their faces as they enjoyed the thrill of the impromptu sparring battle and that they were more than willing to fight against each other once more when given the chance to do so.

"Whew...I have to say that your reputation is as strong as your own skills Ryu. I've never met anyone who could defend and counter my own attacks with little effort. The only other person that could fight against me on an equal level is my little brother Andy and that he always takes his training very seriously. It's safe to say that you do the same thing from within your own time" said Terry as he looked at Ryu in a calm manner while trying to catch his breath from within his kneeling position.

"That's very true Terry. I often like to take serious consideration into my training so that I can make sure my skills are in par with my own physical strength. It's not exactly an easy walk in the park when it comes to enduring the rigors of harnessing my skills, but in the end...my efforts are always paid off when I'm able to gain a new level of strength so that I can increase my own martial arts abilities" said Ryu as he looked on in a decent state while trying to withstand his exhaustion.

"That's nice to hear. Seeing as though you're not down and out just yet...what do you say we have another friendy bout? I'm itching to show you the power of a relentless hungry wolf" said Terry as he stood up from the ground while looking on in a calm way.

"Thanks for the offer Terry, but I'm afraid that I'll have to decline. As much as I would like to have another fight with you...I should really get back into training my own skills so that I can try to help solve my friend's murder while I still can" said Ryu as he also stood up from the ground while looking on in a decent sight.

"Help solve your friend's murder? What do you mean by that?" said Terry as he looked on in a surprised way upon hearing that statement from Ryu.

"It's very hard to explain Terry, but the reason of why I'm here in Metro City is because a friend of mine was found dead from last Saturday. His name is Cody Travers and he was known throughout Metro City in being part of a group that destroyed a local street gang called Mad Gear. My friends and I suspect that a business entrepreneur from Southtown could be involved in Cody's murder and that we're determined to see if our instincts are right from within this ordeal" said Ryu as he looked on in a calm yet sternly manner.

When Terry had heard that statement from Ryu, he squinted his eyes in a frustrating way and made a small frown on his face as he thought about something that was within his own mind and that he decided to see if his theory could actually be proven true from within reality itself.

"By chance...would this business entrepreneur's name be Geese Howard?" said Terry as he looked on in a sternly state.

"Yes it is, but how do you know that?" said Ryu as he looked on in a surprised state from having to hear that question from the lone wolf.

"Let's just say that he and I have some unfinished business to attend to. Upon learning that Cody Travers' murder had came suspiciously close to the same time in which Geese had announced a new establishment of his company's business from within the city...I decided to come here and investigate Geese's true intentions while trying to see if he was connected to that man's murder. I don't know on what Geese is scheming right now from within his time here in Metro City, but what I do know is that I won't let him succeed with whatever plan he has stored in his criminal mind" said Terry as he looked on in a serious manner while balling up his right fist from within the process.

"That I agree. Even though I've never heard about or met him before...this Geese Howard character is indeed a person of evil intent. Like you...I too will try to stop Geese from achieving whatever he seeks from within Metro City while trying to avenge Cody's murder from within the process. If the two of us can work together on this case...we might be able to find out on what Geese is up to and stop him from carrying out his plan while protecting the city. What do you say about the idea Terry?" said Ryu as he extended his right hand towards Terry while having a small smile on his face.

When Terry had heard that statement from Ryu, the lone wolf had made a small smirk on his face as he knew that the young Japanese fighter was willing to give him a helping hand in the matter and that he had really appreciated it from within the scenario of the sparring fight's aftermath.

"Usually when there's a situation involving Geese Howard...I like to work alone so that I don't have any problems or interference, but seeing as though you and I are on the same page of trying to figure out on what Geese is up to...a temporary alliance between the two of us wouldn't be such a bad idea" said Terry as he used his right hand to shake Ryu's own right hand in an instant and that the young Japanese fighter had made a small smile on his face as he nodded in agreement with the lone wolf on his precise statement.

Before Ryu and Terry could make their next move, an unexpected hand clapping was heard from within the area of which the two fighters were located from and that both Ryu and Terry had turned around to see on where the clapping had came from. As they looked with their own eyes, Ryu and Terry saw that the mysterious Caucasian man, who was hiding earlier from within their fight, had came towards them in a decent manner and that the mysterious man had made a small smile on his face as he looked at both Ryu and Terry in a calm yet determined state.

"Very impressive gentlemen. I have to say that I'm real impressed by your unique fighting skills and tough endurance. It's no doubt that the two of you are very strong when it comes to fighting and that you don't hesistate to battle against any opponent that stands in your way of achieving true victory" said the mysterious Caucasian man as he looked on in a precise way while clapping his hands from within the process.

"Thanks for that compliment sir, but who exactly are you?" said Ryu as he looked at the man in a precise state.

"Please forgive me for not introducing myself young man, but my name is Mr. Wilkins and I'm what you might say to be a 'fighting promoter'. I couldn't help but notice the fight between you and your friend on my way to an important meeting and that I was fascinated by the way that you two had fought against each other, countering every move while striking back with your own technique. It's safe to say that you two are in a league of your own calibur and that you might prove to be worthy of participating in a special event that's being held tonight" said the mysterious man as he joined up with Ryu and Terry from their standing position while looking at the two fighters in a persuasive state.

"What type of special event?" said Terry as he looked on in a suspicious way.

"You could say that it's a gathering of the strongest fighters from within Metro City. This event is not meant for the weak in hearted and that those who are truly pathetic in a fight won't last long against the ruthless warriors who participate in the toughest of these battles. You two might have what it takes to survive the fights of this event and that I humbly invite the both of you to come and try your luck out. I warn you though to think carefully about making your decision. It's a known fact that these fights are considered to be very brutal to the unprepared and that most participants don't survive the injuries that they gain from within these battles" said Mr. Wilkins as he pulled out an index card from his green business jacket's right pocket so that he could give it to Ryu upon sight.

As Ryu got the index card from Mr. Wilkins and looked at it with Terry, the two of them saw an address that was written on the index card, indicating the location of where the special event was taking place from and that both fighters had looked on in a calm yet suspicious manner upon reading the index card with their own minds.

"The address that you're reading right now is located from within the slums of Metro City and that the event won't start until 11:00 P.M. tonight. I hope to see the two of you there, if you decide to come. By the way...if you want to get in, just say the word 'bloodfist' at the door" said Mr. Wilkins as he walked away from Ryu and Terry while having his hands tucked inside his pants' pockets from within his departure.

When Ryu and Terry saw that Mr. Wilkins had left their presence from within the park, the two of them had made some small frowns on their faces as they didn't expect to be invited to an unknown event and that the entire concept seemed very suspicious to their own decent minds.

"So Ryu...do you think we should take up that man's offer and head to this fighting event tonight?" said Terry as he looked at Ryu in a calm way.

"Perhaps Terry, but I suggest that we keep our guard up if we decide to go. Something tells me that there's much more to this 'special event' than meets the eye" said Ryu as he looked on while have a sternly frown on his face in thinking about the unknown scenario that lied ahead for him and the lone wolf.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Slums**

Later that night around 11:00 P.M., Ryu and Terry were making their way down a dilapidated street that was located in the northwestern section of the Metro City Slums and that both fighters had made some determined expressions on their faces as they were prepared to face any unsuspecting threat that might come their way from within their trip to the specific location of the special fighting event.

However...the two fighters weren't alone in their adventure, for Ken and Guy had accompanied them upon sight and that both the US Martial Arts champion and the Bushin ninja had also made some determined expressions on their faces as they too were prepared to fight when given the chance to do so.

Right before the quartet had left for the slums, Guy had told them about the dangerous factor of the place, in which the slums of Metro City had a reputation for being a safe haven hideout for most street gangs that lived in the city and that the police officers of the Metro City PD wouldn't dare to come into the area without the use of a full force.

For the poor innocent people that lived in the slums...everyday was considered a survival ordeal for them as they would often be harassed and attacked by the thugs that lived in the place and some innocent people would barely get off from danger without having to endure any harsh injuries from within the process of their own problems.

"Thanks again for having to come with us you guys. Terry and I didn't know on whether we should've come alone without any backup" said Ryu as he looked at Ken and Guy in a decent manner.

"It's no problem Ryu. Knowing that you're friends with Terry Bogard is something that I'm real surprised about and that Guy and I are more than willing to give you guys a helping hand in the matter" said Ken.

"And besides that...Terry's past knowledge of Geese Howard will most certainly help us in our investigation of Cody's murder" said Guy as he looked on in a serious sight while walking alongside with the fighters in his own time.

When Terry had heard that statement from Guy, he nodded in agreement with the Bushin ninja on his word and knew from within his own mind that Geese could've been responsible for the death of Cody.

As Ken had looked around during his walk with the others, he saw that many old buildings had broken windows upon sight and gang graffiti drawn on the decaying damaged walls, causing the US Martial Arts champion to make a small frown on his face as he couldn't believe that a place like the slums could be so heavily damaged from within anyone's own sight.

"This place isn't exactly a suitable environment for anyone that's living here. How can the rest of the public not know about this?" said Ken as he looked on in a calm yet concerned manner.

"It's quite simple to explain Ken. Most of Metro City's citizens know that some of the toughest street gangs are often seen from within the slums and that they wouldn't dare try to oppose their rule over this area. Even the Metro City PD is hesitant to come here, for they know that many gang members could be lying in wait, ready to attack them with their own surprising weapons in hidden locations" said Guy in a calm state.

"Can't Haggar do anything to try to fix up the slums?" said Terry.

"He is, but it's not exactly an easy job for him. From what he's told me...the construction companies of the city are too afraid to come here and do any work, for they fear that the gangs might come after them in retaliation. Literally...the slums are considered to be a dangerous place to go to, whether it be day or night. However...Haggar has told me that he's managed to gain a few contractors under his payroll and that he's promised each of them full protection from a few of his friends in the police department" said Guy.

"That's nice to hear" said Ryu as he looked on in a precise way.

"Yes and hopefully from within time...the innocent people living in the slums will be able to live in newly-constructed homes while avoing trouble from the gangs. We can only hope that Haggar can convince the Metro City PD to make daily patrols from within this area so that no danger can pass upon any more innocent people" said Guy as he made a small frown on his face upon thinking about that scenario from within his own mind.

As the quartet had continued their walk down the isolated street of the slums, they noticed that a huge recreation building had stood a distance away near the end of the specific street and that the noise of many people could be heard from within the building itself.

"Is that the place?" said Ken as he looked on in a determined sight.

"I think it is Ken. The address on the index card says that a recreation building would be the location of where the fights are taking place from" said Ryu as he pulled out the index card from his pants' right pocket and looked at the address on it, which read: _550 St. Rogers Street/ Recreation Building_.

"If that's the case...let's head in there right now and see on what this is about" said Guy as he looked on in a calm yet precise state.

"Right" said Ryu, Ken, and Terry in unison as they nodded in agreement with Guy on his statement.

As the quartet had made their way to the front entrance of the huge recreation building, they noticed that two huge Caucasian men had stood guard near the main doors of the building and that the two men, who looked to be in their late 30's, had made some sternly expressions on their faces as they were determined to do their job of guarding the fights from within the night.

"Hey there you guys. We've come to participate in tonight's special fighting event. Mind letting us in?" said Ken as he and the others had stood a few feet away from where the two guards were.

"Yeah right goldilocks. This event is very exclusive to the strongest of fighters and only the best are invited to compete here" said the first guard.

"That's right and unless you know the password of getting in here...you can forget about fighting tonight" said the second guard as he crossed his arms in a sternly state.

When the four friends had heard those statements from the two guards, all of them had looked at each other instantly and nodded in agreement about an idea that was within their minds, in which they were prepared to initiate a planned move from within the scenario of the night.

"Bloodfist" said Ryu, Ken, Guy, and Terry in unison as they spoke the secret password to the two guards upon sight.

As the two guards heard the specific word from all four fighters, both of them had looked at one another in a decent manner and squinted their eyes in a calm way as they nodded in agreement with one another about the group's password for entry.

"You may enter" said the two guards in unison as they opened the front doors of the recreation building so that they could allow the four fighters to head into the event without any hesitation or problem.

As the quartet saw that they were allowed to enter into the building, none of them had wasted no time as they immediately walked inside the building so that they could make their way down a damp hallway and to the location of where the fights were taking place from.

When Ryu, Ken, Guy, and Terry had came into the huge gymnasium section of the building, they saw that a huge crowd of young and middle-aged street thugs had gathered around a wrestling ring that was located in the center of the dim-litted gymnasium and that the thugs had screamed and yelled out in excitement as they were watching a fight happening from within the wrestling ring.

As the quartet had looked on from their distant view, they saw that a huge middle-aged Caucasian man was wrestling against a random opponent in the ring and that the huge man, who looked to be in his early 40's, had made a sadistic smile on his face as he saw that a medium line of blood was coming down from the injured forehead of his opponent, who looked to be a Hispanic man in his late 20's.

The middle-aged Caucasian man's description was that of a huge obese wrestling-like person who had a small jet black mohawk, red facepaint that was seen over his cold green eyes, and a huge black mustache and beard. His attire had consisted of a pink sleeveless wrestling athletic shirt, pink wristbands, pink wrestling shorts, white socks, and a pair of pink wrestling boots.

"Ha ha ha...your blood is quite amusing to see little man. The pain...the suffering...it's so invigorating to me. Since I'm in a merciful mood right now...I'll let you leave this ring before you make a complete fool of yourself in front of this crowd. What do you say?" said the obese wrestler in a mocking manner as he looked on with a sinister smile on his face.

When the Hispanic man had heard that statement from the obese wrestler, he clenched his teeth in complete anger as he couldn't allow his pride to be defeated so easily and that he would be more than willing to continue the fight against his opponent, regardless of the consequences that might happen.

"Never!" yelled the Hispanic man as he ran towards the obese wrestler in a fast state while holding his right fist in the air, hoping to attack the obese wrestler with a quick move, but unknown to the Hispanic man from within his sprint, the obese wrestler had made an evil grin on his face as he knew that his opponent would try to attack him once more and that he welcomed the opportunity to hurt him even further from within the match.

"It's your funeral" said the obese wrestler as he used his huge right fist to strike the stomach of the Hispanic man in an instant, causing the man to make a painful expression on his face as he placed his arms across his stomach and bended over in extreme pain as he was instantly stunned from within the attack.

As the obese wrestler saw that his opponent was unable to defend himself, he wasted no time in picking up his opponent from his position so that he could lift him up in the air with his hands and smash him back to the mat with a devastating power bomb, causing the Hispanic man to scream in pain as his body felt the harsh impact of the move and that he layed on the wrestling mat in a painful and excruciating state.

While the entire crowd had cheered on in excitement upon seeing the pain of the Hispanic man, Ryu and the others had looked on in a sternly state as they knew that the obese wrestler wasn't through with the match just yet and that he was ready to make his opponent suffer even more from within the scenario itself.

"Now to end this fight" said the obese wrestler as he ran to a pair of nearby ropes from his left side and bounced off from them so that he could run back towards the fallen Hispanic man and do a hard belly splash jump against him, causing the Hispanic man to make a hard gasp on his face as he felt his entire body being crushed by the massive weight of the ruthless obese fighter's stomach and that the Hispanic man himself had lost his breath in an instant as he was unable to continue fighting in his condition, falling into an unconscious state from within everyone's own sight.

As the obese fighter saw that his opponent was unable to get back up from the ground and that he lied in a painful unconscious state, he made a ruthless smile on his face as he stood up from the mat and placed his right foot upon the chest of the Hispanic man while making a pose for the audience to see, in which he was flexing his muscles while grinning at the same time.

While the entire crowd of thugs had cheered upon seeing the obese fighter's victory, a young Caucasian man dressed in a wrestling referee's attire had came into the ring while holding a microphone in his right hand so that he could get ready to say the next announcement from within the shrouded event of the night.

"There you have it folks. Another opponent crushed by the almighty power of the BWA's ultimate heavyweight, Jumbo Flapjack. Is there anyone in the audience who thinks that they have a chance to fight against this powerful behemoth?" said the announcer as he identified the obese wrestler as Jumbo Flapjack: a ruthless professional wrestler who works in the Blood Wrestling Association, or BWA for short.

While most of the audience had spoken to one another about who would participate in the next fight against Jumbo, Terry had made a small smirk on his face as he knew that a fight against the obese wrestler would prove to be worth his time and that he was prepared to fight against his potential opponent without any hesitation or second thought.

"That Jumbo guy may look tough and ruthless, but something tells me that I might be able to handle him" said Terry as he looked on while having a confident expression on his face.

"Are you sure about that Terry? From the look of it...that wrestler could be really dangerous" said Ken.

"I agree. He almost crushed that guy into a pancake without even trying. I suggest that you be real careful in handling him" said Guy as he looked on in a cautious manner.

"Don't worry about it you guys. I got this covered" said Terry as he began to make his way through the crowd and to the ring in his own sight and accord.

As Ryu had looked on with a small frown on his face, he began to wonder if Terry would be able to handle Jumbo from within the match and that he tried to see if Terry's own strength would be able to combat the ferocity power of the obese wrestler's own heavy endurance.

Meanwhile in an upper right room that was located near the top section of the gymnasium, a well-suited Caucasian man was sitting down in his chair while watching the entire event unfold from within his spectator position in the room and that he made a small smile on his face as he impressed by Jumbo's emotionless actions from within the ring.

The middle-aged man's description was that of a business-like person who looked to be in his late 20's and that he had short slick brown hair, a purple business-suit attire, and harsh brown eyes that displayed his cunning and precise personality.

However...the man was not alone in the upper room of the gymnasium, for Mr. Big was also with him upon sight and that he looked at the matches through the window of the room while drinking a can of ice cold beer and having a small smirk on his face as he sat down in his own chair from within his spectator position.

"He he he...I have to say that Jumbo is quite the wrestler when it comes to getting rid of the weak worms that try to make a name for themselves against him. His ruthlessness in the ring is what motivates him to crush his opponents and that he gets the ultimate thrill of seeing them suffer from within his might. Wouldn't you agree with me on that Mr. Big?" said the Caucasian man as he looked at Mr. Big in a decent state.

"Ha ha ha. Indeed Mr. Shade and I have to say that the entertainment you're providing me with is quite exciting to see. Not only do you work as a chief executive for the Blood Wrestling Association, but you also double as the leader of the Shadow Hand gang, one of Metro City's most dangerous groups to ever exist. I have to admit that even I'm impressed by the way that you can do two jobs at the same time without breaking a sweat from within the process" said Mr. Big as he spoke to the man while identifying him from within the process.

"Please don't flatter me with your statements Mr. Big. If there's anyone who deserves immediate praise...it be you and Geese Howard. The two of you are literally legends in the underground world and that most people, including myself, are proud to know that you two are the pioneers of established crime" said Mr. Shade.

"Ha ha ha...that's nice to know. As much as I would like to reminisce about the glory days of my success...we need to get down to business about the negotiation between the gangs of the city. This is very crucial if we want Metro City to become our little playground in the future" said Mr. Big as he looked on with a serious glare on his face.

"That I agree. Just recently...I had a meeting with the leaders of both the Snake Raiders and the Dark Storm gangs and from within that meeting...the two of them had agreed to put their differences aside so that they can rally their gang members together and unite for our cause. However...trying to gain the assistance of the Neo Tigers and the Fire Hawk gangs isn't gonna be that easy, due to the fact that their two leaders have had a bone to pick with each other for some time now. This could prove to be a problem for Geese if he wants his plan to come into motion" said Mr. Shade.

When Mr. Big had heard that statement from Mr. Shade, the Southtown kingpin had used his right hand to stroke his chin a bit as he knew that Geese's plan couldn't be delayed from within any type of problem and that he was determined to make sure that everything would go according to the plan of Geese itself.

"If that be the case...I'll have to pay those two leaders a little visit from within time itself. Every gang is gonna be needed if we're to overtake Metro City" said Mr. Big.

"Are you certain that's a good idea?" said Mr. Shade as he looked on in an unsured manner.

"Yes it is Mr. Shade and as you'll soon find out...my past influence in the crime world can cause anyone to listen to me, whether they're stubborn or not" said Mr. Big as he made a small smirk on his face while looking on in a calm state, knowing that he was right about his own word and that he was determined to do his job without any problems.

Meanwhile in the gymnasium, Terry had stood in the wrestling ring without any hesitation and that the lone wolf had made a small frown on his face as he looked at Jumbo, who seemed to be more than anxious to fight against Terry from within the next match of the night's shrouded event.

As Ryu, Ken, and Guy had looked on from within the rowdy crowd that was cheering and yelling, the three of them had made some calm but sternly expressions on their faces as they knew that Jumbo would prove to be a hard opponent for Terry to fight against and that they hoped for the best outcome from within the scenario of the battle.

"Ha ha ha...so you're my next opponent little man? This'll be a piece of cake" said Jumbo as he looked at Terry with a confident smirk on his face.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet chubby. It's never a good idea to underestimate your opponent when least expected. It could prove to be fatal for the ignorant" said Terry as he looked on with his own confident smirk.

"Keep that mouth of yours shut blondie! The only think that you should be concerned about right now is your own health. You better start praying that you don't leave here in a stretcher or worse...a bodybag" said Jumbo as he flexed his muscles and made a ruthless look on his face as he got ready to battle against Terry from within the match.

"Bring it on fat boy. I'm ready to show you the reason of why I'm the lone wolf of Southtown" said Terry as he tightened his gloves and stood in his fighting stance, proving that he was ready to fight against Jumbo without any hesitation or second thought from within the scenario of the upcoming match.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, the battle between Terry and Jumbo begins and that Terry gains the early lead against Jumbo with his own fighting techniques, but the obese wrestler doesn't go down that easily and uses every trick in his book to fight against the lone wolf from within the match. Unfortunantely for Terry, things go from bad to worse when Mr. Big recognizes him and tells Mr. Shade to eliminate not only Terry, but the others as well, thus forcing Terry and the others to battle against the entire gauntlet of thugs and hooligans. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	5. Chapter 4: Survive The Night

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 1: Escapades in Metro City**

**Chapter 4: Survive The Night**

* * *

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Slums**

From within an old recreational building that was seen in a rundown portion of Metro City's dark slums, Terry had found himself facing off against the tough and dangerous wrestler known as Jumbo Flapjack, who looked at Terry with a ruthless smile on his face while cracking his own knuckles in a state of pure ruthlessness and anticipation. As the two warriors stood in the wrestling ring that was located in the gymnasium portion of the building, the rowdy crowd of thugs and hooligans had screamed and yelled out in excitement as they were anxious to see the battle between the lone wolf and the obese wrestler.

As Ryu, Ken, and Guy had looked on from their own standing positions in the crowd, each of them had made some calm but sternly expressions on their faces as they knew that Terry would have his hands full in fighting against the ruthless Jumbo and that all three of them had hoped for the best outcome of their friend's fight from within the scenario of the night.

"Our next match of the night is about to begin everyone. This young man has come to challenge the almighty Jumbo, who's managed to crush 8 opponents so far from within the event. Will this young man topple Jumbo's winning streak or will he become another victim of Jumbo's enormous strength and power? Let's begin the match and find out" said the referee announcer as he spoke on his microphone while stepping out of the ring from within the process.

When the ring bell had rung in an instant, Terry had immediately stood in his fighting stance as he was prepared to fight against Jumbo, who looked on in a sinister way while cracking his knuckles from within his own time and accord.

"Ha ha ha...I promise to make your suffering very quick little man, to the point in which you would've reconsidered your decision in having to fight against me. Of course...I'll have to prolong a few of my moves so that I can make you bleed and beg in a state of merciless pain" said Jumbo as he made a malicious grin on his face while looking at Terry from within his own sadistic sight.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet big boy. I'm not a fighter who's to be taken lightly in any battle that I get myself into and as you'll soon learn...it can be very difficult to defeat me from within this fight" said Terry as he made a small smirk on his face while balling up both of his fists in a precise manner.

"If that's the case...let's see if you can back up those smart-mouthed words of yours with your fists" said Jumbo as he ran towards Terry with his limited speed and that he raised his left fist in mid-air, hoping to attack the lone wolf with a hard left hook punch.

As Terry saw that Jumbo had tried to attack him with a left hook punch, he quickly jumped up into the air right before the punch had came to his face's last position and that the lone wolf landed on the other side of the ring in a decent state so that he could stand on his ground and fight without any hesitation or problem.

"Stand still and fight me you little worm" yelled Jumbo in anger as he turned around from his current position in an instant so that he could run towards Terry once more and begin to throw in a huge barrage of heavy punches, in which Terry had used his quick evasiveness to easily avoid the punches from within the wrestling ring.

While the crowd had cheered on in excitement from having to see the match between Terry and Jumbo, Ryu, Ken, and Guy had cotninued to look on in a precise state as they were monitoring Terry's progress from within the battle and that each of them had calculated Terry's power and strength from within their own decent time.

"It's obvious that Jumbo doesn't stand a chance against Terry from within this match. While it's true that his huge weight and endurance gives him strong power...his own body is unable to move real fast due to its sluggishness. That's the common problem in which most overweight wrestlers have when it comes to doing matches on a daily basis" said Ken in a calm way.

"That may be so Ken, but still...Terry need to be real careful in fighting against his opponent. There's no telling of what Jumbo has in store from within this fight" said Ryu as he crossed his arms across his chest while looking on in a precise sight.

As Terry was able to avoid the last hard punch from Jumbo, he quickly retaliated against the obese wrestler by throwing his own right hook punch toward Jumbo's face, nailing the wrestler with a hard attack that caused him to stagger back instantly from having to endure the lone wolf's surprising physical punch.

When Terry saw that Jumbo was left open for another quick attack, he wasted no time in turning around real fast so that he could lift his right leg up and throw a front right kick towards Jumbo's enormous stomach, making a direct hit on sight as the blow itself had caused the obese wrestler to clench his teeth in frustration as he used his heavy endurance to withstand most of the attack's physical power while clenching his stomach with his own arms and staggering back a bit more from within the process.

Upon seeing that Jumbo was barely affected by his two attacks, Terry had made a small frown on his face as he realized that Jumbo wouldn't go down that easily from within sight and that he would have to take his time to wear down the obese wrestler from within his own constant fighting of the night's scenario.

"I have to admit that the guy is very stubborn to not go down after my last two blows. I thought for sure than Raiden would be the only wrestler that had tough endurance from within a fight, but to know that this guy could be in the same league as Raiden is not too surprising. If I'm gonna win this fight...I'll have to wear down tall, fat, and ugly so that I can unleash my real moves against him at the given chance. Hopefully...the process won't leave me down and out to any possible vulnerable attack from my opponent" said Terry in his mind as he looked on in a determined manner while balling up both of his fists at the same time.

"He he he...you might prove to be much more of a challenge than the other wimps that I've faced tonight. Something tells me that I'm gonna have lots of fun breaking your entire body bone by bone" said Jumbo as he made a sadistic smile on his face while licking his lips from within the process of his own talk.

When Terry had heard that statement from Jumbo, he made a sternly expression on his face as he instantly knew that his opponent was determined to hurt him from within the match and that he couldn't allow him to succeed with his own evil desire.

Meanwhile in the observation room that was located in the top section of the gymnasium, Mr. Big and Mr. Shade were taking their time in having to look at the match between Terry and Jumbo and that both spectators had made some calm but sternly looks on their faces as they knew that the match between the two fighters would prove to be very exciting from within the event itself.

"I have to say that this young man is the first person to not be intimidated by Jumbo's vast appearance and strength. In fact...it would seem that he's enjoying the anticipation of fighting against Jumbo rather than fearing it. I have a strong feeling that this fight could prove to be much interesting than the last ones from earlier tonight" said Mr. Shade as he looked on while having a small smirk upon his face.

While Mr. Shade had thought about the thrill of the current battle between Terry and Jumbo, Mr. Big had looked on with a small frown on his face as he kept his glance upon Terry from within the wrestling ring and that the Southtown kingpin had clenched his teeth in a sternly manner as he instantly knew on who Terry was from within sight and what danger that the lone wolf had posed to the entire operation from within the scenario of the night.

"You've got to be kidding me" said Mr. Big in a sternly way.

"Is something the matter Mr. Big?" said Mr. Shade as he looked at his associate in a decent sight.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Shade. I think I know the opponent that Jumbo is facing right now and that he could prove to be most troublesome in Geese's plan of taking over Metro City" said Mr. Big.

"What do you mean by that?" said Mr. Shade as he made a sternly expression on his own face upon hearing that statement from Mr. Big.

"What I mean is that the opponent's name is Terry Bogard and that he's well-known for being the one who defeated Geese in the final match of Southtown's King of Fighters tournament, beating him to a bloody pulp in their battle from within Geese's own tower building. Ever since then...Geese has considered Terry Bogard and his friends to being an imminent threat in his plan of gaining control over the world and that he won't stop until Terry is six feet under the ground itself" said Mr. Big as he gave a brief explanation of Terry's past to Mr. Shade.

When Mr. Shade had heard that statement from Mr. Big, the BWA chief executive had made a shocked but angered expression on his face as he realized that Terry's presence in Metro City would be an instant threat to the entire plan of Geese and that he couldn't allow it to happen from within his own sight.

"If what you say is true...I'll call the entire fight off and have my men take care of Terry Bogard right now. I'll see to it that Geese's plan isn't destroyed by anyone who thinks that they can go against you and Geese from within sight" said Mr. Shade as he stood up from his chair and began to make his way to the room's right-sided entrance door in an instant.

"Hang on a minute Shade. Before you consider that option...let's first watch the fight between Terry and Jumbo. That way...Terry will be worned out and tired from having to fight against your tough wrestler, enabling us to finish him off with little effort" said Mr. Big in a calm yet precise state.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Mr. Big? This is an opportunity we can't afford to lose and that my men are more than ready to take on Terry Bogard in a fight at the given chance" said Mr. Shade as he looked on in a worried manner.

"Even if your men are strong fighters in their own right...their strength is nowhere near Terry's own and that they would only get beaten up by Terry himself. Think about the scenario that lies ahead of you from within this situation. If a man like Geese Howard was defeated by Terry Bogard...what makes you think that your own gang would stand a chance against him?" said Mr. Big as he looked at Mr. Shade in a calm yet precise manner.

When Mr. Shade had heard that statement from Mr. Big, he made a small frown on his face as he knew that Mr. Big was right about his own word and that every precise move would have to be calculated if he wanted to get rid of Terry from within the scenario of the event itself.

"Okay then Mr. Big. We'll wait until Mr. Bogard is weaken from his match against Jumbo so that we can attack him in full force. I doubt that even he can still continue to fight after going a few rounds with the BWA's most powerful heavyweight" said Mr. Shade as he decided to sit back down in his chair while looking on in a calm yet sternly way.

As Mr. Big had heard that statement from Mr. Shade, he nodded in agreement with his associate on his word and knew from within his own mind that Terry would have to be weaken in his match against Jumbo so that he could take immediate action and attack the lone wolf in his weaken state, enabling him to get rid of Terry with little effort.

Meanwhile in the wrestling ring, Terry had made a defiant yell on his face as he unleashed a huge barrage of tough punches against Jumbo's face and stomach, in which the obese wrestler had staggered back a bit while using his heavy endurance to withstand most of the blows that came towards him from the lone wolf.

After throwing a hard right hook punch towards Jumbo's face and seeing that his opponent was trying to recover from the direct strike of the move, Terry had decided to jump up into the air so that he could throw a right roundhouse jump kick to Jumbo's face, making a huge impact in an instant as the obese wrestler had felt the physical blow of the move and that he staggered back a bit more from within sight before kneeling down forward upon his right knee, proving the hard endurance that came from Jumbo's own fighting spirit.

While the entire crowd of thugs had cheered and booed from within the situation of Terry's battle against Jumbo, Ryu, Ken, and Guy had continued to look on with some calm but sternly expressions on their faces as they hoped that the lone wolf would be able to take down the obese wrestler from within the duration of the match.

As Terry began to sweat from having to use a portion of his energy during his barrage of attacks, he made a sternly growl on his face as he saw that Jumbo was slowly getting back up from the ground and that the obese wrestler had spitted out some blood from his mouth while looking at the lone wolf with a small grin on his face.

"What does it take for you to stay down?" said Terry as he looked on in a sternly manner while balling up his fists from within the process.

"He he he...there's no need for you to get too frustrated my friend. You're not the only one who's tried to bring me down with mere punches and kicks. There have been others who've thought that they could beat me by using simple techniques and attacks, but all had proven to be useless as my wrestling endurance had allowed me to crush the competition with ease. As a wrestler...I've endured countless battles against the fools who've tried to stop me in the ring and that all of them have felt the true pain of my strength while suffering in their own injuries. I promise you that when this match is over...you'll be in the same league as those fools" said Jumbo.

"Don't count on it. There's no way that I plan on losing to a slimeball like you" said Terry in a determined state.

"We'll see about that" said Jumbo as he rushed towards Terry once more and began to throw in a slew of hard punches against the lone wolf, in which he was able to evade and avoid each punch without any problem.

However...unknown to Terry from within his evasiveness...Jumbo was planning an unexpected move from within his barrage of hard punches and that he was waiting for the right moment to unleash his surprising yet unexpected attack from within the scenario of the match.

As Terry saw an opening from within Jumbo's punch barrage, he tried to retaliate against the obese wrestler by throwing a left hook punch towards Jumbo's face, but the obese wrestler had ducked his head below so that he could avoid Terry's fast punch in an instant, enabling Jumbo to unleash his surprise tactic against the lone wolf.

"See if you can handle this" said Jumbo in his mind as he gathered something from within his mouth and spitted out a pink-like mist substance towards Terry's face, making a direct hit upon sight as Terry had made a shocked gasp on his face from having to feel the unexpected move and that he staggered back from Jumbo while trying to wipe off the substance with his own hands.

"Terry!" cried Ryu as he, Ken, and Guy had looked on in shock upon having to see the unexpected attack that came towards their friend from within the fight.

"Ha ha ha...what's wrong little man? Can't handle my Pancake Poison attack? It tends to sting your eyes a bit when it makes first contact, but it'll soon subside after a few minutes. However...your condition right now won't be able to protect you from my rage" said Jumbo as he stood in a menacing state while balling up both of his fists from within sight.

"Darn it..." said Terry in a sternly way as he clenched his teeth in frustration upon having to feel the stinging sensation of the Pancake Poison from within his eyes and that he tried to wipe it out with his own gloves.

"You've had your fun against me blondie, but now it's my turn to fight and show you some real pain" said Jumbo as he ran toward Terry's current standing position so that he could extend his right arm out in an instant, throwing a hard clothesline towards Terry's head that made a direct hit from within sight and that the lone wolf was knocked down to the wrestling mat very hard while his cap had fallen off his head and landed on the wrestling mat as well.

As the entire crowd had cheered in sight upon having to see Jumbo strike against Terry from within the wrestling match, the obese wrestler had made a cocky smile on his face as he enjoyed the excitement of the crowd's presence and that he was eating up the fame and glory that he was getting from the thugs and hooligans.

From there, Jumbo had used his right hand to pick up Terry by his long hair so that he could stand him back up without any hesitation, enabling Jumbo to throw a couple of hard punches towards Terry's face and chest and that each of the blows had struck the lone wolf very hard as he was thrusted back to a nearby left-sided turnbuckle while feeling the hard intensity of Jumbo's relentless punch barrage.

"Try this" said Jumbo as he ran towards Terry's turnbuckle position without any hesitation so that he could throw a running right elbow smash into Terry's chest, causing the lone wolf to make a shocked expression on his face as he endured the hard physical elbow of the obese wrestler while feeling most of his breath leaving his entire body in an instant from within the process.

"I'm not done with you yet" said Jumbo as he wasted no time in picking up Terry's entire body with his own strength and weight so that he could initiate a running powerslam, in which Jumbo had held Terry's body up in the air with his own two hands so that he could run to the other side of the wrestling ring and slam Terry's entire body to the ground with his own weight pressure and power.

As Terry had lied upon the wrestling mat from within a painful state, Jumbo had made a sadistic smile on his face as he stood up from within his own position and saw that Terry had made an excruciating expression on his face, causing the obese wrestler to enjoy the suffering of the lone wolf's own situation and that he was determined to make it last from within his own time.

"It's safe to say that you're in no position of trying to mount a counterattack against me little man. Even as I speak right now...I can tell that you're in extreme pain, the likes of which suits me very well. I don't know on whether I should finish this fight now or make you suffer even more. One way or another...you're bound to leave tonight as a broken man" said Jumbo as he made a despicable laugh on his face from within the situation.

When Terry had heard that statement from Jumbo, he clenched his teeth in both anger and frustration as he struggled to get back up from the wrestling mat while enduring both the stinging Pancake Poison and physical bruises that were placed upon him by Jumbo from within the earlier portion of the battle.

"Who exactly am I dealing with here? A wrestler or a sadist?" said Terry in his mind as he tried to use his own strength to get back up from the ground.

"I'll admit that you've lasted this long against me in the ring and that I'm real impressed by it, but unfortunantely...our match must come to an end. That way...I can inflict extreme pain upon the next fool that challenges me" said Jumbo as he wasted no time in picking up Terry by his jacket so that he could grab and hold him in a bear hug-like submission attack, causing Terry to make a painful scream on his face as he felt the tense pressure of Jumbo's weight crushing his entire chest and stomach without any hesitation.

"Hang in there Terry! Don't give up!" yelled Ken as he, Ryu, and Guy had continued to look on in a calm yet determined manner while the entire crowd of thugs had continued to cheer on in pure excitement during the tense situation of the battle.

As Terry felt the tense pressure of Jumbo's harsh bear hug from within his own point of view, the lone wolf had made a defiant look on his face as he used his inner strength to fight back against Jumbo's hard strength and that he was determined to break free from the obese wrester's submission hold.

"You should give up now while you can blondie. The last idiot who refused to admit defeat from within my bear hug had his ribs crushed into pieces. The same fate will come to you if you still refuse to give up" said Jumbo as he made an evil smile on his face while continuing to apply pressure towards Terry from within his bear hug submission attack.

"Don't...count on it...fatso" said Terry as he used his inner strength to fight against the hard pressure of Jumbo's move.

As Terry had continued to fight against Jumbo's bear hug submission attack, the lone wolf had clenched his teeth in a determined manner as he tilted his entire head back so that he could thrust it forward in a fast manner toward Jumbo's own forehead and make a direct smash against it, causing Jumbo to gasp in complete shock as he didn't expect to be attacked from within his own submission move and that he immediately released Terry from the submission hold while staggering back and covering his own head in extreme pain.

"Aaahh! My head!" cried Jumbo as he covered his entire forehead with his hands while looking on in a painful state.

"What's wrong big guy? Can't stand an unexpected headache?" said Terry as he mocked Jumbo while getting back up from the ground and looking on in a persistent way.

"You ungrateful piece of crap. How dare you headbutt me when I least expected it. You're not gonna get away with this" said Jumbo as he made an angered growl on his face while keeping his left hand upon his swollen forehead.

"Don't start complaining. Just cause you're starting to lose the edge of this match doesn't mean that you should whine like a little baby. If you're actually a wrestler...you should be able to overcome my headbutt and continue this fight, that is...unless you wish to give up now and call it a night?" said Terry as he looked on in a confident state while using his right arm to rub his own swollen forehead.

When Jumbo had heard that statement from Terry, the obese wrestler had made an infuriated expression on his face as he could'nt believe on what the lone wolf had said to him and that he couldn't allow him to get away in having to say such a statement in front of his face.

"There's no way in hell that I plan on giving up a fight, especially to someone like you. You're not gonna leave this ring in one piece on my watch. You're dead!" yelled Jumbo as he ran towards Terry in a fast manner and tried to attack the lone wolf by throwing a hard left hook punch towards Terry's face, causing the lone wolf to make a small frown on his face as he was prepared to do battle against the obese wrestler once more.

Upon having to duck to left hook punch that came from Jumbo, Terry had wasted no time in throwing his right elbow towards Jumbo's jaw, making a direct hit on sight as Jumbo had staggered back instantly while feeling the powerful blow of the lone wolf's hard elbow attack and that the obese wrestler had placed his left hand upon his bottom jaw in a painful and frustrating sight.

"I'm not done yet. Power Charge!" yelled Terry as he thrusted his right shoulder and elbow towards Jumbo's chest and struck him in an instant, causing Jumbo to be flung towards the nearby ropes as he felt the unexpected strength of Terry's special move.

As Terry saw that Jumbo had bounced off the ropes while coming back towards his position in a fast manner, he quickly wasted no time in delivering a right roundhouse kick towards Jumbo's face and made another direct impact against him, knocking Jumbo to the ground upon sight in a hard manner while the obese wrestler had spitted out a mixture of his own saliva and blood from within the process of his crash towards the wrestling mat.

"Yeah! Way to go Terry" said Ryu as he cheered on in excitement upon having to see Terry dominate most of the match from within his glance.

While Terry had made a small sigh on his face from having to use those attacks against his opponent, he made a calm but sternly expression from within sight as he saw that Jumbo was slowly getting back up from the ground and that the obese wrestler wrestler had clenched his teeth in pure anger upon having to look at the lone wolf with his own menacing eyes.

"You snot-nosed punk! You're not gonna get away in embarrassing me" said Jumbo as he looked at Terry in a vengeful state while kneeling on one knee from within sight.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew my friend. It's obvious that you don't stand a chance against me and that if you continue to fight...you're only gonna get yourself hurt. Just give up now while you still can" said Terry.

"Sorry, but I don't exactly know the term of giving up in a wrestling match. No one will make a fool out of me in my own wrestling ring, especially if it's someone like you" said Jumbo in a sternly way while standing back up on the wrestling mat in his own accord.

"Since you're not willing to give up on friendly terms...I'll be more than willing to show you the hard lessons that my fists can provide. Even someone like yourself won't be able to handle my true power in due time" said Terry as he made a determined expression on his face.

"Ha! You speak big words when it comes to intimidating your opponents blonde boy, but having to back them up is a different story. Seeing as though our match is getting kind of boring right now...how bout we make things more interesting for our crowd?" said Jumbo as he looked on in an arrogant way.

"Make things more interesting? What do you mean by that?" said Terry as he looked on in a suspicious sight.

"He he he...you'll find out soon enough my foolish friend" said Jumbo as he raised his right arm in the air and used his right fingers to make a loud snap throughout the entire gymnasium in an instant.

As the entire snap was heard in an instant, a random thug who looked to be an African-American from the Eastern part of the crowd had pulled out a bar of liquor from the inner right pocket of his trenchcoat and threw it towards Jumbo's wrestling ring location, in which the obese wrestler had seen the bottle with his own eyes and that he had caught it in an instant with his own right hand.

Upon holding the liquor bottle in his right hand, Jumbo had twisted off the bottle's cap without any hesitation and began to drink the contents that were seen from within the bottle, causing Terry to look on in a suspcious manner as he knew that Jumbo was up to something from within the scenario of the battle.

When Jumbo had managed to drink the entire liquor bottle without any problem, he threw the bottle to the wrestling mat and began to inhale some air through his own mouth, causing his cheeks to get big as he was doing this action in front of Terry and the entire crowd of thugs and hooligans from within sight.

"That guy is planning something right now from within his own time. It's best that I keep my guard up and be prepared to face whatever tactic he's about to unleash" said Terry in his mind as he kept his own guard up from within his defense while looking at Jumbo from within the scenario of the match.

As Jumbo had managed to inhale enough air from within his own mouth and that his cheeks were real big upon sight, he balled up both of his fists without any hesitation and surprisingly blew out the inhaled air, unleashing a powerful flamethrower attack that went straight towards Terry's position upon sight and that the lone wolf had made a shocked expression on his face as he saw that the obese wrestler's unexpected move was coming towards him in a fast and surprising manner.

From there, Terry had managed to jump out of the way to the right side of his last standing position right before the flame attack had came towards his former standing place and that the move had shot out of the wrestling ring and to an outside portion of the gymnasium, causing most of the crowd to duck in shock as they had to avoid the scorching flames of the unexpected blast attack.

"What the heck...?" said Ryu as he looked on in a shocked manner upon seeing Jumbo's attack with his own eyes.

"Don't tell me that guy's a firebreather as well?" said Ken as he too had looked on in a shocked manner as well.

"Terry's in deep trouble if he ends up getting hit by that flamethrower attack. He better be careful if he wants to win this fight and not get burned alive from within the process" said Guy as he looked on in a serious state while having a small frown on his face.

As Terry had gotten back up from the wrestling mat and saw that Jumbo's first flamethrower attack had subsided upon sight, he clenched his teeth in pure frustration as he knew that the unexpected move of the obese wrestler had caught him by surprise and that he was determined to not get struck down by a similar attack from within the duration of the match.

"That was too close for comfort. A second too late and I would've been burnt to a crisp by that attack. It seems that a decent match against this guy has now been thrown out the window. I better get my strength up so that I can be ready to knock this guy out at the given chance" said Terry in his mind while looking on in a determined state.

When Jumbo saw that Terry was able to avoid his first flamethrower attack, he squinted his eyes in a sinister state as he inhaled some air once more into his mouth so that he could release it through the use of another flamethrower, causing Terry to jump out of the way as the flamethrower had flew very fast through the air of the ring and within the gymnasium once more, causing some of the ropes to be scorched instantly while the crowd of thugs had ducked for cover at the same time.

While Terry was being forced to evade the deadly flamethrower attacks of Jumbo from within the gymnasium's wrestling ring, Mr. Big and Mr. Shade had looked on in a sadistic manner while watching the match from within their spectator seats in the top observation room and that the two of them had enjoyed the struggle of the lone wolf's tough ordeal against the obese wrestler from within the battle of the night.

"It seems that Mr. Bogard can't stand the heat against Jumbo's tremendous power and that I'm liking every second of his pathetic struggle" said Mr. Big as he made a small smirk on his face upon seeing Terry avoid Jumbo's relentless flamethrower attack with his own shady eyes.

"That I agree. In the BWA...Jumbo has been known for being one of the dirtiest players to use any means necessary to win a match, even at the expense of his own opponent's health. Jumbo's greatest specialty lies from within the death mathes that's often seen from within the BWA and that his ruthlessness from within those matches are the reason of why our wrestling organization is considered to being one of the most popular events from within the local underground. Along with a few other wrestlers in our organization...the BWA is slowy rising to its great power and within time...those fools in the CWA will soon learn of our almighty strength, forcing them to bow out in shame at the end" said Mr. Shade as he made an arrogant smile on his face while looking on in a determined manner.

When Mr. Big had heard that statement from Mr. Shade, he nodded in agreement with his partner on his word and continued to enjoy the ordeal that Terry was being put through against the dangerous Jumbo.

Meanwhile in the wrestling ring, Terry was running, ducking, and evading the relentless flamethrower attacks that came from Jumbo upon sight and that each attack was causing every portion of the ring to get scorched in an instant, proving the dangerous element factor of the match that was happening right now. While most the crowd had continued to duck for cover in order to avoid getting hit by a flamethrower attack, they still cheered and booed from within the scenario as they were enjoying the intense fight that was happening between the lone wolf and the obese wrestler.

As Terry found himself standing in a right-sided corner of the ring while trying to catch his breath from having to do his constant running and evading of Jumbo's flamethrower barrage, he saw that the obese wrestler was walking towards him in a menacing state and that Jumbo had squinted his eyes in a sinister way while breating in some air once more, proving that he was getting ready to unleash another flamethrower attack against the lone wolf.

Upon seeing Jumbo's threatening presence from within his exhaustion, Terry had made a sternly growl on his face as he knew that he couldn't allow Jumbo to defeat him so easily and that he would be more than willing to continue the fight without any problems or second thoughts.

"I hope that Terry can find some way to avoid being barbequed by chunky" said Ken as he looked on in a worried manner.

"I'm sure that he will Ken. Knowing Terry's past fighting history...it's likely that he's thinking of a plan right now that'll enable him to escape Jumbo's harsh attack. Hopefully...he'll initiate it before it's too late" said Ryu as he looked on in a calm but precise way.

"C'mon Terry. You can do it" said Guy in a calm manner while crossing his arms across his chest and looking on in a determined state.

When Jumbo saw that he had cornered Terry from within an inescapable corner of the wrestling ring, he made a sadistic smile on his face as he lifted his head up in the air while balling up both of his fists at the same time, preparing to fire another flamethrower shot towards the lone wolf's standing position in hopes of having to eliminate his tough opponent from within the night's battle.

"You may have survived my Hellbane Flamethrower attack for this long, but I'm afraid that your own luck has now run out. It's time for you to be roasted into a burnt crisp" said Jumbo in his mind as he released the inhaled air that was in his mouth so that he could unleash another powerful flamethrower attack, hoping to strike down Terry from within his standing position in the wrestling ring's specific corner.

"Terry!" cried Ryu as he, Ken, and Guy had looked on in shock upon seeing the grave predicament that their friend was in and that they feared about the worse-case scenario that would befall upon him in an instant from within the scenario of the tense fight.

When Terry saw that the deadly flamethrower attack of Jumbo was coming towards him upon sight, he clenched his teeth in a determined way as he quickly jumped up into the air right before the attack had blasted through his last standing position, of which the pyro-like move had scorched the turnbuckles from within a huge blaze of flames, leaving nothing but a burnt ringpost upon sight.

As Jumbo subsided his move from within a few seconds of its appearance and saw that Terry was nowhere to be seen from within his glance, he made a small gasp on his face as he didn't expect for his opponent to disappear so quickly from within a supposed victory attack and that it took him in by his own shocked surprise.

"What the...? Where did he go?" said Jumbo as he looked around real quickly in a shocked yet angered state.

"Up here fat boy" said Terry's voice as it was heard from above the location of where both Jumbo and the wrestling ring was.

When Jumbo had heard Terry's unexpected voice and looked up real quickly with his own glance, he widened his eyes in shock as he saw that Terry was coming down towards him unexpectedly and that he had an attack ready for Jumbo, in which the lone wolf had flipped his entire body forward from within his descent while extending out his right leg, preparing to attack the obese wrestler with one of his trademark moves.

"Crack Shot!" yelled Terry as he placed some energy pressure into his right foot so that he could slam it down against the top part of Jumbo's left shoulder, making a powerful impact upon sight as Jumbo had made a shocked expression on his face from having to feel the strength of the lone wolf's unexpected attack.

"Aaarrghhhh!" yelled Jumbo as he placed his right hand upon his now-injured left shoulder.

As Terry had landed back on the wrestling mat in a safe manner and saw that Jumbo had clenched his left shoulder in intense pain, the lone wolf had instantly knew that this was the perfect opportunity to continue his constant attack against the obese wrestler and that he was ready to battle his adversary once more.

"Burn Knuckle!" yelled Terry as he placed some of his inner Ki energy into his right fist so that he could make a huge dash jump towards Jumbo's position, striking the obese wrestler in the chest with his blue Ki energy-powered right fist and that Jumbo had made a shocked gasp on his face as he widened his eyes in shock while feeling the intensity of the lone wolf's power fist attack.

As Jumbo fell to the wrestling mat on his butt while placing his arms upon his chest in high pain from having to feel Terry's strong attack, he clenched his teeth in complete frustration as he couldn't believe that a person like Terry could bring him down so easily and that he couldn't allow him to get away with such an act from within his own determined time.

"No! I can't lose...not like this" said Jumbo as he growled in anger while trying to withstand the throbbing chest pain that he had gained from having to endure Terry's Burn Knuckle attack.

"I'll admit that your endurance to continue fighting is something that I deeply respect, but even the strongest wall can't last forever and will only break apart in due time. You've given me a good fight from tonight Jumbo, but I'd say that this match is now over" said Terry.

"Don't...even kid yourself blondie. The only way...that this match can be over...is if you beat me...into an unconscious state" said Jumbo as he got back up from the wrestling mat while breathing real heavily and sweating at the same time.

When Terry had heard that statement from Jumbo, the lone wolf had made a small smirk on his face as he realized that the obese wrestler wouldn't be an opponent that could easily accept defeat and that he was more than ready to unleash his secret weapon from within the right time of the battle.

"So be it. I guess you leave me with no other choice but to show you one of my special attacks. I hope that you're ready to face it" said Terry as he balled up his right fist without any hesitation so that he could gather some of his inner Ki energy and place it into the fist while having a determined expression on his face.

"You're not gonna get the chance...to unleash your attack against me. I'll crush you...right here and now!" yelled Jumbo as he ran towards Terry in a desperate state while extending out his arms in mid-air, hoping to grab Terry in another one of his wrestling moves.

As Terry saw that Jumbo was running towards him in a desperate manner, the lone wolf had made a small smile on his face as he saw the perfect opportunity to initiate his special attack and that he wasted no time in doing another dash jump towards Jumbo, preparing to unleash his attack without any hesitation or problem.

"Iwoken..." said Terry as he thrusted his orange Ki energy-powered right fist towards Jumbo's stomach from within his dash jump and made a direct hit upon sight as his entire right fist had gone deep into the stomach of the obese wrestler, causing Jumbo to make a horrified expression on his face as he felt the tense strength and pressure of the lone wolf's attack while being stopped in his tracks from within the process of the technique.

As Ryu, Ken, Guy, and the rest of the crowd had looked on in total shock from having to see Terry stop Jumbo with his Ki-powered right fist, each of them had realized that the fight between the lone wolf and the obese wrestler was about to come to an end and that they were anticipating the outcome of the battle between the two fighters.

When Terry saw that Jumbo was instantly stopped by the first part of his special attack, he made a small smile on his face as he knew that the match was instantly his from within his own mind and that he planned to not waste any more time from within the scenario of the fight's conclusion.

"Buster Wolf!" yelled Terry as he placed a portion of his fighting Ki energy from within his right fist so that he could make it glow in an orange-like energy aura from within the direct blow of Jumbo's stomach, causing a huge orange-like fiery Ki explosion to occur in an instant and that Jumbo had made a painful scream on his face as he was blown away by the powerful attack, flying from out the ring and heading straight towards the gymnasium's ground below.

"Get out the way!" yelled a random thug as he and a couple of others had ran away from the specific location of where Jumbo was falling to and that the obese wrestler had made a hard thud upon the ground as he came crashing down in a painful state while the scorching mark of Terry's strong attack was seen from upon the belly of Jumbo himself.

As Jumbo had lied upon the gymansium's floor in a painful yet unconscious manner, the entire crowd of thugs and hooligans had looked on in complete shock as they couldn't believe that a strong and dangerous person like Jumbo could've been defeated by an unknown fighter and that it caused each of them to reconsider their own decisions if they wanted to go head-to-head against the lone wolf from within a fighting match.

When Terry saw that Jumbo had lied upon the gymnasium floor in an unconscious state and that he wasn't gonna get back up and continue to fight, the lone wolf had made a small sigh of relief on his face as he heard the ringing sound of the fight bell with his own ears, confirming to him that the match was now over and that he knew instantly that he could rest and gain back his strength from within due time.

"Way to go Terry! You did it" said Ryu as he, Ken, and Guy had cheered on in excitement from having to see Terry gain the victory against Jumbo while the rest of the crowd had continued to look on in shock and disbelief from having to witness an upset victory upon their own glance.

As Terry turned his sight around to his friends and saw that each of them were cheering on from having to witness his strong victory against Jumbo, the lone wolf had made a decent smile on his face as he used his left hand to give his fellow fighters a thumb-up, signifying his own happiness as he too was happy to gain the upper victory against the obese wrestler from within sight.

Meanwhile in the gymnasium's top observation room, Mr. Shade had made a shocked expression on his face as he couldn't believe that one of his best wrestlers from the BWA had lost from within an unexpected sight and that he couldn't fathom on how something like this could happen from within his own perceptive glance. In the mind of Mr. Shade...a BWA wrestler's lost would prove to be bad for the entire corporation and that the one who was responsible for that wrestler's lost would have to pay a harsh price for embarrassing the BWA.

"This...can't be happening. How could Jumbo...lose to an outsider?" said Mr. Shade as he looked on in a shocked yet angered manner.

"He he he...so it would seem that Mr. Flapjack was unable to get the job done in eliminating Bogard from existence. I should have known that this might happen" said Mr. Big as he looked on while having a small smirk on his face.

"There's no way in hell that Terry Bogard is gonna leave this place in one piece. I'd say that something needs to be done about our unexpected guest" said Mr. Shade as he stood up from his seat while looking at Terry's position with his own intimidating eyes and angered facial expression.

"Agreed. Let's pay Mr. Bogard a visit and see if he can handle our next obstacle" said Mr. Big as he too had stood up from his seat while having a ruthless grin on his face.

Meanwhile in the gymnasium, Terry had joined up with Ryu, Ken, and Guy from upon their specific location of being in the crowd outside of the wrestling ring and that Terry had took his time to use a water bottle to wash out both of his eyes so that he could remove the Pancake Poison substance that was placed upon him by Jumbo from within their fight.

"How are you feeling now Terry? Is the water starting to help you out?" said Ryu.

"Yes is it Ryu. I can easily tell that my sight is starting to come back clearer and that this Pancake Poison is beginning to wear off" said Terry as he used his left hand to clean off the blinding substance from his face while using the fresh water bottle that was in his right hand.

"That's nice to hear. I have to say that I was quite impressed to see on how you handled your battle against Jumbo. No doubt your reputation is as strong as your own fists" said Ken as he held Terry's cap in his right hand.

"Agreed and if there ever comes a day in which any one of us challenges you to a fight...I'd say that each of us would have to be ready to train very hard so that we can fight you on a strong level" said Guy.

When Terry had heard that statement from Guy, the lone wolf had made a small smirk on his face as he appreciated the determination that came from each of his friends and from within his own mind...he was prepared to use his fists to fight against any one of them from within their own scenario times of the future battles.

"That's not a problem. I'd be more than willing to take on any one of you when given the chance to do so. I should give each of you fair warning though that I don't hold back from within my fights and that I tend to go all out against any opponent" said Terry as he used his left hand to wipe off the remaining portion of the Pancake Poison substance from his face so that he could see much better from within his own sight.

"That's fine by me Terry. As long as I get a strong fight from you...that be the only thing that matters" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Terry on his statement while having a determined expression on his own face from within the process.

"So guys...what do you think is gonna happen next? Judging from the entire expression of this crowd right now...I'd say that Terry's win against Jumbo wasn't exactly expected" said Ken as he looked at the thugs in the crowd and saw that each of them had looked at Terry in a calm yet uneased state.

"That I agree. Something tells me that whoever's running this competition right now won't exactly be too happy to know about Jumbo's defeat. In fact...I'd say that they might plan something else that could go against our own favor" said Guy as he looked on in a precise but suspicious manner.

Just then, an unexpected voice from the wrestling ring had caught the quartet from off-guard and that they didn't expect the voice to come towards their direction from within their own detection.

"How right you are my friend" said Mr. Shade's voice.

When Ryu, Ken, Guy, and Terry had heard Mr. Shade's unexpected voice and turned their sight towards the wrestling ring, they saw that both Mr. Shade and Mr. Big were standing in the middle portion of the ring and that the two of them had made some smirks on their faces as they kept their eyes locked upon the quartet of fighters from within the scenario of the night.

As Terry saw that Mr. Big was within his own sight, he clenched his teeth in a sternly state as he knew instantly that the presence of the Southtown kingpin would prove to be very dangerous for him and his friends, causing the lone wolf to look on in an angered yet frustrated manner in knowing about the possible ordeal that was about to befall him and his friends from within sight.

"Mr. Big? What the heck are you doing here?" said Terry as he looked at Mr. Big while having a sternly expression on his face.

"He he he...it's been quite a while, hasn't it Bogard? Surprised to see me?" said Mr. Big as he looked on while having an arrogant expression on his face.

"Not exactly. Why do I have the feeling that Geese isn't far from this little fiasco?" said Terry as he continued to look at Mr. Big with his precise but sternly sight.

"Hey Terry...do you know on who baldy is?" said Ken as he whispered to Terry in a decent manner while giving him his cap and looking at Mr. Big in a calm but suspicious way.

"Yeah. Big trouble" said Terry as he answered Ken's question about the presence of Mr. Big while putting his cap back on his head.

"I have to say that I'm quite impressed that a young man like you was able to defeat a powerful heavyweight wrestler such as Jumbo and that a victory against a well-known underground fighter is a rare occurance from within my own eyes, but if you think for one second that you're just gonna get away with it...you're sadly mistaken" said Mr. Shade as he looked at Terry and the others without any hesitation.

"What do you mean by that?" said Terry as he and his friends had looked at Mr. Shade in a suspicious manner.

"What I mean is that I know on who you really are and what threat you could pose to my entire business. A person like you cannot be allowed to live any longer and that both you and your friends will have to pay a hefty price" said Mr. Shade.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew. If you want to get rid of me...you'll have to beat me down until I'm unable to get back up and the chances of that happening is highly unlikely" said Terry as he made a determined expression on his face while balling up both of his fists from within the process.

"The same thing goes for the rest of us. We're not the type who'll let anyone or anything get in the way of our lifestyle. We'll fight with our own fists and prove our strength and determination to anyone's own glance" said Ryu as he, Ken, and Guy had balled up their own fists while looking on in a determined manner as well.

"Ha! That's quite nice to hear, but you four aren't exactly in a position to be making boastful statements" said Mr. Big as he crossed his arms while looking on in a sinister state.

"Especially when all of you are about to face the next threat, courtesy of yours truly" said Mr. Shade.

"What do you mean by that?" said Guy as he wanted to figure out on what Mr. Shade was planning from within the scenario.

When Mr. Shade had heard that statement from Guy, the crooked businessman had made a ruthless smirk on his face as he turned his sight towards the entire crowd of thugs and looked at them while having a devious smile on his face, planning his next move from within the glance of the four fighters.

"Seeing as though our star wrestler is now incapacitated for the time being, I'm feeling a bit...generous tonight. Having to witness our young friend here defeat the legendary Jumbo Flapjack is something that has shocked not only all of you, but me as well. Though the one called Terry Bogard has proven to be a strong fighter from within this event...I feel that he could pose as a problem to our currrent entertainment and that something needs to be done if not sooner. Therefore...as of right now...I'm placing a $100,000 reward to the one who kills Terry Bogard and bring his corpse to me" said Mr. Shade as he used his right index finger to point towards Terry's location and that the lone wolf had made a shocked gasp on his face as he didn't expect to be targeted by the crooked businessman.

As the thugs from within the crowd had heard that statement from Mr. Shade, all of them had gasped in shock as they were surprised to hear such a proposal from the crooked businessman and that each of them had looked on in pure anticipation as they were prepared to carry out Mr. Shade's order with no second thought.

When Ryu, Ken, Guy, and Terry saw that the thugs were looking at them in a menacing state and that they were surrounded on all sides from within the process of their current standing position, the four fighters had made some determined expressions on their faces as they realized that they were now in deep trouble and that they would have to fight their way from out of their unexpected predicament of the night.

"So much for a casual night" said Ken as he looked on in a sternly manner while placing himself in his fighting stance.

"Seems that our only chance of escape is to fight the odds that are stacked against us and battle our way through the gauntlet of these thugs" said Guy as he stood in his own fighting stance while looking on in a serious manner.

"That I agree. Do you think that you can still fight Terry?" said Ryu as he looked at Terry in a decent manner while standing in his fighting stance.

"Don't worry about me Ryu. I've had much worse during my own trip in having to get to Geese himself from within the past. I'll be okay" said Terry as he looked at Ryu in a calm way while placing himself into his own fighting stance.

"I'm afraid that your fighting days are now over my friends. It's time for each of you to pay the price for interfering in my great business. Attack!" yelled Mr. Shade as he gave a direct order to the entire crowd of thugs.

When the group of thugs and hooligans saw that they were given the signal to attack, all of them had wasted no time in charging towards the four fighters without any hesitation and that each of the thugs had made some relentless expressions on their faces as they were determined to beat down the four fighters without any second thought.

As Ryu, Ken, Guy, and Terry saw that the entire group of thugs had charged towards them from all sides of their standing position, the four fighters had made some determined glances on their faces as they were prepared to fight back against their adversaries without any hesitation and that they were ready to unleash all of their attacks from within their harsh predicament of the night.

From there, the quartet had engaged in their unexpected clash against the entire group of thugs from within sight and that each of the fighters were prepared to fight through the tough ordeal in an instant.

As a couple of thugs had tried to attack Ryu and Ken with their punches and weapons, the two rivals had fought back against their adversaries by avoiding their attacks and retaliating with a barrage of martial arts punches and kicks, knocking out most of the thugs that came in their own sight.

While that was happening, Guy was using his quick Bushin speed to knock out many bad guys that came in his way and that the Bushin ninja had made a small frown on his face as he moved very fast throughout his sprint, using his fists, elbows, and kicks to strike each thug from within a quick glance.

For Terry's scenario, he used a heavy barrage of punches and kicks to knock down the hooligans that came in his way and that the lone wolf had clenched his teeth in determination as he continued to use his fists to battle against the thugs that tried to attack him with their petty strength.

As Mr. Big and Mr. Shade had looked on and saw that the thugs were getting beaten up by the quartet of fighters, the two of them had made some irritated frowns on their faces as they didn't expect the fighters to hold their own against a gauntlet of enemies and that the chances of them being defeated from within sight seemed pretty slim to both the Southtown kingpin and the crooked businessman.

"Let's get em!" yelled a couple of thugs as they and the rest of their fellow friends had ran towards the location of where Ryu and Ken were standing from.

When the two rivals saw that a few thugs of the ruthless crowd had tried to attack them in one full force, both of them had looked at each other in a determined manner and nodded to one another in complete agreement as they knew that a simultaneous attack would be required in order to defeat the thugs without any problem.

From there, Ryu and Ken had stood side-by-side in their own perceptive fighting stances as the two rivals had brought their own hands together in mid-air from within their fighting stances and that the two of them were gathering some of their latent Ki energy from inside the palms of their positioned hands, signifying the event in which both the Japanese martial artist and the US Martial Arts champion were preparing to fire their own unique moves against the rowdy bunch of hooligans.

"Hadouken!" yelled Ryu and Ken in unison as they thrusted their hands together towards the crowd and unleashed two strong blue Ki energy fireballs that combined into one upon sight from within its flight towards the crowd of thugs, making a direct impact upon sight as the thugs felt the tense strength of the powerful energy projectile and that all of them were blown away by the aftermatch impact of the strong Hadouken's explosion, causing the hooligans to fly through the air and come crashing upon the ground in a hard and unconscious manner.

"I'll crush you like a bug!" yelled a huge Caucasian thug as he ran towards the location of where Guy was standing from and that the Bushin ninja had made a small frown on his face as he prepared himself to take on the huge adversary without any hesitation.

As the huge Caucasian thug had tried to throw a hard right punch towards Guy's face, the Bushin ninja had quickly disappeared right before the fist had came to his face's position, causing the thug to gasp in shock as he didn't expect to see Guy disappear from within his own sight.

"What the...? Where did he go?" said the huge Caucasian thug as he looked around in a shocked yet angered way.

"Behind you my friend" said Guy's voice as it was heard from behind the position of where the thug had stood at.

When the thug had heard that statement from Guy and turned around real fast in a shocked manner, he saw that Guy was looking at him in a sternly state and that the Bushin ninja had balled up both of his fists in an instant as he was prepared to unleash his special technique against his adversary.

"Bushin Musou Renge!" yelled Guy as he quickly unleashed a fast barrage of punches and kicks towards the huge Caucasian thug, causing the hooligan to be struck very fast throughout every part of his body as he felt the hard quick blows that came directly from the Bushin ninja himself.

As Guy threw one powerful right roundhouse kick that made a direct hit against the huge Caucasian thug's face, the hooligan was knocked very high in the air of the gymnasium and that he made a hard thud towards the ground as he crashed upon it in a painful and unconscious state, causing the Bushin ninja to make a small sigh on his face as he knew that defeating his opponent was much easier than expected.

Meanwhile, Terry saw that a few thugs had tried to charge towards him while holding melee weapons in their possession and that each of them had looked on while having bloodthirsty expressions on their faces, but the lone wolf had made a small smirk on his own face as he knew that one move could easily stop the hooligans from within sight.

"Power Geyser!" yelled Terry as he balled up both of his fists once more so that he could gather his own latent Ki energy and make both of his fists glow in an orange-like aura, proving that he was ready to unleash the special move without any hesitation.

From there, Terry had slammed his left Ki energy-powered fist towards the ground and made a huge burst of orange Ki energy come surging out from below, striking a couple of thugs upon sight as they were blown away by the unexpected attack that came from under them when least expected. Upon seeing that his first attack was successful, Terry had wasted no time in slamming his right Ki energy-powered fist towards the ground so that he could make another huge burst of orange Ki energy come out from below, causing more hooligans to get blown away into the air so that they could come crashing down in a hard and painful state.

Ryu, Ken, Guy, and Terry had kept up their offensive against the entire crowd of thugs for quite some time and that an average person would've been tired and out due to these specific circumstances, but for four fighters who have seen their fair share of fights and brawls...this proved to be nothing more than another scenario in their lives as modern-day warriors and that they welcomed the opportunity to unleash their skills against anyone who challenged them to a match.

A few minutes later from within the gymnasium, the four fighters had made some exhausted expressions on their faces as they felt tired from having to battle against the entire group of thugs and that each of them had looked on in a tiring state as they saw that their adversaries were now on the ground, beaten up and unconscious from having to battle against the fighters in their own opportunity.

"Whew! Talk about an excessive work-out. I thought that morning aerobics with Eliza was bad enough, but having to battle non-stop against your enemies is even more exhausting" said Ken as he made a small sigh on his face while trying to catch his breath from within his exhaustion.

"Agreed Ken. Even the strongest of warriors will collapse if they overgo their own physical limits, regardless if they have the strength to continue" said Ryu as he too had made a small sigh on his face while trying to regain his composure from within sight.

"Even if that was so...the fact of the matter is that we're standing and they're not" said Terry as he tried to regain his strength while looking at the unconscious bodies of the thugs with his own eyes.

"And judging from the scene in which no one else is trying to attack us...I'd say that we're in the clear" said Guy as he looked on in a decent state while trying to regain some of his lost energy in his own time.

"That's nice to hear Guy. The only thing left now to do is to interrogate Mr. Big and see if he has any info on Geese's presence here in Metro City" said Terry as he turned his sight around to the wrestling ring so that he could expect to see Mr. Big standing there with Mr. Shade, but to the shock of the lone wolf...neither Mr. Big nor Mr. Shade were inside the ring and that their unexpected disappearance had surprised Terry in his own time.

"What the...? Where did Mr. Big and that other guy went to?" said Terry as he looked on in shock while running towards the wrestling ring and standing by its apron in his own accord.

"They must've escaped while we were battling against the crowd from within our time" said Ryu as he too had looked on in shock from having to see the unexpected development with his own glance.

"That means our only chance of trying to get some information on Geese is now gone. Darn it!" said Ken as he looked on in a frustrating way.

"Even though our enemies were able to escape from us you guys...I have a good hunch that we'll see Mr. Big and that other guy again some time soon in the near future. Once that scenario comes...we'll be able to find out on what Geese is up to from within his time here in Metro City" said Guy in a calm yet determined state.

"I agree with you on that statement there Guy. C'mon everyone. Let's head back to the city" said Ryu as he looked at his friends in a calm state while using his right elbow to wipe off some sweat that came upon his forehead.

From there, Ken, Guy, and Terry had nooded in agreement with Ryu on his statement and without any hesitation, the quartet had left the gymnasium through the same way that they came in and that each of them had made some decent expressions on their faces as they knew this was only the beginning of their adventure here in Metro City.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Uptown District**

Meanwhile in a private black limousine that was riding down a busy street in the Uptown district of Metro City, Mr. Big and Mr. Shade were sitting down inside the back portion of the limousine and that the two of them had made some angered frowns on their faces as they couldn't believe on what had happened from within the old recreational builing that lied from within the slums of the city.

"I still can't believe that Terry Bogard and his friends were able to beat up all of those people in one setting. It makes me wonder if Bogard is actually human at all" said Mr. Big in a sternly way while drinking a glass of red wine from within sight.

"Even if that was so...his presence here in Mero City will prove to be a great danger to Geese's ambition of taking it over. Eliminating Terry Bogard and his allies is a top priority right now and that I won't stop until they can't interfere anymore. Once my men are able to retrieve Jumbo and take him back to headquarters...I'll begin developing a plan that should prove to be most efficient against Bogard and his friends. Hopefully...the BWA lord won't be too angry about learning tonight's debacle so that he can let me begin the operation with no problem" said Mr. Shade as he made a calm but precise look on his face while holding his own glass of wine from within sight.

When Mr. Big had heard that statement from Mr. Shade, the Southtown kingpin had nodded in agreement with the crooked businessman on his word and knew from within his own mind that the elimination of Terry and the rest of the fighters was imminent if Geese had wanted to take over Metro City without any unexpected interference.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Central Park**

Meanwhile at the Metro City Central Park, Ryu, Ken, Guy, and Terry were talking to one another from within the Northern portion of the park and that they were taking their time in having to discuss on what they would do next from within the recent scenario of the situation. After coming back to the Uptown section of Metro City through the use of the subway, the guys had decided to head to the Metro Plaza Hotel so that Terry could get his duffel bag, in which he had left it in Ken's room right before the earlier departure to the slums. After getting Terry's duffel bag, the group had then decided to head to the local park so that they could have one last discussion with each other before separating for the night.

"Well guys...it seems that my suspicion has instantly hit its mark. Knowing that Mr. Big is here in the city gives me no doubt that Geese is planning something real big and that I have to figure out on what it is before it's too late" said Terry as he looked at his friends in a calm state while holding his duffel bag over his right shoulder.

"That I agree. Besides having to figure out on what Geese is up to...we must also find any clues that could tie Geese to Cody's murder" said Guy in a calm but serious way.

"Easier said than done Guy. I know Geese very well in the business world of development and when it comes to trying to outspeak him...Geese is always one step ahead of his competition. It's gonna be tough having to connect Geese to Cody's murder" said Ken in a decent state.

"Even if that was so Ken...we still can't afford to let anything get in the way of our mission. Not only do we have to solve Cody's murder, but we must also prevent Geese from succeeding with whatever plan he has in store for the city. We owe it to Cody that much in making sure that Metro City still stays safe, even after his death" said Ryu in a calm but determined manner.

When Ken, Guy, and Terry had heard that statement from Ryu, all three of them had nodded in agreement with the young Japanese fighter on his statement and knew that they had to continue in their adventure of having to figure out the ordeal that lied ahead of them from within Metro City.

However...unknown to the four fighters from within their discussion location in the Metro City Central Park, a mysterious shadowy figure had secretly looked at them from within his distant sight upon a nearby building rooftop and that the unknown figure, whose face was covered with a black wrestling mask, had made his shrouded eyes glow bright yellow through it as he saw each of the fighters with his own perceptive glance and knew that they could prove to be worth his time.

Without any hesitation, the unknown shadowy figure had used his shrouded power to vanish real quickly in an instant through thin air, leaving behind no trace of his mysterious presence and that his unexpected appearance would prove to be most troubling for the fighters of the city.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Jessica's training begins as she learns from Chun-Li the basics of how to improve herself in both physical and mental conditions. While that happens, Terry's younger brother and a few of his friends come to Metro City and learn from the lone wolf about the scenario that's happening right now. Meanwhile, a couple of wrestlers from the CWA arrives in the city and prepares for a special wrestling event against their rivals in the BWA. However...the wrestling event isn't the only thing happening from within the night, for a gang of thugs have their sights set on Terry and his entourage, hoping to inflict bodily harm against them. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	6. Chapter 5: Excitement and Danger, Part 1

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 1: Escapades in Metro City**

**Chapter 5: A Night of Excitement and Danger, Part 1**

* * *

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

It was a calm and decent Wednesday morning in Metro City as the rising sun was seen from within the dawn of the morning and that a few clouds had covered the decent blue sky in an instant. For the citizens of Metro City, another awakening of the morning had meant a typical day for them upon schedule, whether it be work, recreation, or trying to avoid any trouble that might occur from the presence of the street gangs. Though the citizens knew that crime would drop a bit slightly due to the destruction of the Mad Gear gang, most of them still felt unsafe as they knew that other gangs would try to take over Mad Gear's turf and that the innocent people would find themselves being caught in a possible gang battle from within the city. However...Haggar and the rest of the city have been determined to clean up the remnants of the crime so that Metro City could be a place where only safety and peace could be seen from anyone's own eyes.

At the Metro Plaza Hotel that stood from within the Central district of the city, Ryu and Ken were taking their time having to eat a morning breakfast from within a crowded restaurant that was located at the bottom first floor of the hotel and that the two friendly rivals had sat at their own table which lied from the center section of the restaurant while speaking to each other about what to do next from within their time here in Metro City.

"So Ken...what's on the agenda for today?" said Ryu as he looked at Ken in a decent way while being dressed in his casual clothing and that he sat from the left side of the table while eating his breakfast plate that consisted of eggs, bacon, some buttered grits, and a glass of orange juice.

"Well Ryu...I'd figured that the two of us would head on over to the local museum right after we eat breakfast so that we can check out a new exhibit that's on display right now" said Ken as he was dressed in his brown business suit and that the US Martial Arts champion had sat from the right side of the table while eating his own breakfast plate that consisted of scrambled eggs, beef sausages, cheese grits, and a glass of orange juice.

"A new exhibit?" said Ryu as he took the time to drink some orange juice from his own glass.

"Yeah. From what I've read in the newspaper in my hotel room...the museum is showing off some sort of legendary golden statue that supposedly came from Thailand and that its value is suppose be over 10 billion dollars" said Ken.

"10 billion dollars for a single golden statue?" said Ryu as he looked on in a surprised way upon hearing that statement from Ken.

"Indeed and from what I've read...the displayers say that the statue is considered to be a rare discovery from an archaelogical excavation near an old temple. After careful consideration...they decided to show the statue to the entire world in order to display the history of Thailand's great culture" said Ken.

"That sounds pretty interesting. I wouldn't mind having to see this golden statue for myself and learn of its magnificent history" said Ryu as he made a decent smile on his face from having to hear that explanation from his friend.

"I'm glad to know that you approve of it Ryu. Usually...you spend most of your free time training your skills without any second thought and that you always want to push yourself to gain a new level from within your efforts" said Ken as he drunk some orange juice from his own glass.

"That may be so Ken, but after what happened last night...I feel that I should use most of today to help recover my strength so that I can begin my training once I get the chance to do so. If you're able to...I would like the opportunity to spar with you and see if your skills have improved since our last fight against one another" said Ryu as he looked at Ken in a friendly manner.

"That's fine by me Ryu. If you're more than ready to go head-to-head against your best bud...I'll be here to give you everything I got and then some" said Ken as he made a determined smile on his face as he knew that his long-time rival had wanted a tough match from him and that he was more than willing to unleash his entire strength against Ryu from within time itself.

As Ryu had heard that statement from Ken and nodded in agreement with his best friend from upon his word, he couldn't help but notice that an unknown man was approaching their table from behind Ken's back and that Ryu had made a small frown on his face as he noticed that the man had made a calm, but ominous glare on his own face from within his walk towards the table.

What Ryu didn't know was that the unknown man approaching the table was none other than Geese and that the ruthless business entrepreneur had looked on in a cold sight as he didn't expect to encounter both Ryu and Ken from within his own time in the Metro Plaza Hotel, but the opportunity of having to meet two potential fighters/enemies had given Geese a chance to learn more about them from within the scenario itself.

"Don't look now Ken, but it seems that we have company" said Ryu as he looked at Ken in a decent state while using his right hand to point towards Geese, in which Ken had instantly knew about Ryu's hand signal and that he had turned his head around without any hesitation so that he could see on who was approaching the table from behind his sitting position.

When Ken had turned his head around and saw that Geese was approaching him and Ryu, the US Martial Arts champion had made a small gasp on his face as he was surprised to see Geese with his own eyes and that he was about to come face to face with the shrouded murderer of his past friend, Cody.

"What the...? Geese Howard?" said Ken as he looked on in a surprised way from having to see Geese's unexpected presenece from within the hotel restaurant.

"Geese Howard?" said Ryu in his mind as he made a surprised expression on his own face from having to hear Ken mention the name upon sight and realizing that the man approaching the table was none other than Geese himself.

"Well well...this is quite a surprise to see. I never expected to encounter you from within this hotel Ken Masters and that your presence here is quite surprising. How does your life fare from within our last meeting Mr. Masters?" said Geese as he rendezvous with Ken and Ryu from their restaurant table while being dressed in his typical black business suit.

"It's been pretty fine on my account Geese. What about yours?" said Ken as he looked at Geese in a calm yet precise state.

"My own life has been calm and peaceful for quite some time now and that I've rarely seen any action since I held a fighting tournament in Southtown a while back. Of course...having to run a multi-millon dollar business corporation on a daily basis will always keep me very busy and that a chance for leisure rest is a rare event in my own two eyes. What brings a person like you to Metro City so unexpectedly Ken?" said Geese as he looked at Ken in a precise way while standing near the table in a decent manner.

"You could say that I'm here on personal business, in which I'm paying my respect to an old friend of mine that just passed away recently. What about you?" said Ken.

"I'm here in the city to help the the local officials fix up the damaged locations and restore this city's great reputation back to normal. Though I'm always busy in having to help my company develop new resources for city construction...I always have the time to give the public a noble hand in trying to fix up their own cities from the wreckage of the past and this one is no exception" said Geese.

"That's nice to know" said Ryu as he looked at Geese with his calm but suspicious facial expression.

When Geese saw that Ryu had looked at him with a small frown on his face, the ruthless business entrepreneur had made a small smile on his own face as he knew on who Ryu was upon sight and that he decided to take the time to speak to Ryu without any hesitation or second thought.

"So you're the one known as Ryu Hoshi. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person" said Geese as he made his way to Ryu's sitting position so that he could extend his right hand out in a friendly gesture, of which Ryu saw that Geese had wanted to shake his right hand upon sight and that the young Japanese fighter had decided to shake the hand with his own without any problem.

"That's nice to hear. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but how exactly do you know my name?" said Ryu as he shook Geese's right hand in a decent sight.

"He he he...that's quite a silly question to ask my dear friend. Everyone in the fighting world knows about you and your upset victory against Victor Sagat in Thailand and that most fighters consider you to be a rising star in the fighting world. Though I don't battle as much as I used to...I would love a chance to take you on in a fight and see on how your skill level is when it comes to the intensity of the combat's great core" said Geese as he brought his right hand back from Ryu after the greeting..

When Ryu had heard that statement from Geese, the young Japanese fighter had made a small frown on his face as he knew that a battle against Geese would prove to be very interesting in his own mind and yet...he was also very cautious about knowing the shrouded but dark history that lied from within Geese's own past.

"I'd be more than happy to show you on how I fight from within a battle Geese, but I should give you fair warning that I don't hold back from within any of my matches and that I'm always ready to give it my all" said Ryu as he made a determined expression on his face from having to say that statement towards Geese.

"The same thing could be said about my own strength Mr. Hoshi and that I too would hold nothing back in order to see the full potential of my opponent's power. An opportunity to fight against you is something that I hope to see in the near future and that I won't hesitate to go all out against you with my own unique strength and ability, but as of the moment...my main focus is on the reconstruction of Metro City's damaged buildings and tainted reputation. Right now...I have to get ready for a business meeting at City Hall so that I can discuss my development plans with the rest of the city council and see if they approve of it on sight. Until we meet again gentlemen" said Geese as he bid his farewell to both Ryu and Ken while walking away from the table and leaving the hotel restaurant in a calm and collective state.

When Ryu and Ken saw that Geese was gone from their own sight, the two of them had made some calm but suspicious expressions on their faces as they felt the shrouded aura that lied from within Geese's own fighting spirit and that the past conversation with Guy at Haggar's own home had reflected the fact very brightly from within their own minds.

"So Ryu...what do you think about Geese's appearance? Does he prove to be someone that should be taken as an immediate threat?" said Ken as he looked at Ryu in a calm way.

"Perhaps Ken, but I'm still not exactly too sure. Just from having to look at him...I could sense some malignant aura coming directly from the core of his own soul and that he seemed intent on trying to gain something from within his own efforts" said Ryu as he made a sternly expression on his face from having to think about Geese's presence.

"Is that so?" said Ken.

"Yeah. Whatever Geese has planned for Metro City...I have a feeling that it has much more to do than just with reconstruction. We better keep our eyes on Geese while holding our guard up at the same time and see on what he does next. If what Terry says is true about Geese's intentions...we might find ourselves in some unexpected trouble" said Ryu as he looked on in a determined manner.

When Ken had heard that statement from Ryu, the US Martial Arts champion had nodded in agreement with the young Japanese fighter on his word and knew from within his own mind that having to encounter Geese from within a potential confrontation would prove to be very difficult from within anyone's own perceptive glance.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Haggar Residence**

Meanwhile at the Haggar residence that lied from within the Uptown district of Metro City, Chun-Li and Jessica were walking down a couple of stairs that led to a huge basement below and that the two women had made some decent smiles on their faces as they were prepared to undergo some martial arts training so that Jessica could get started on building her own potential fighting ability and technique.

While Chun-Li was still dressed in her typical blue acrobatic unitard fighting attire, Jessica was wearing her own personal training attire that consisted of a white short-sleeve t-shirt, white wristbands, blue gym shorts, and a pair of white tennis shoes with no socks while having her long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail from within sight.

As the two girls had came to the bottom of the stairs and stood upon the floor in a decent state, Jessica had went over to a light switch that was on a nearby right wall and turned on the switch so that the basement's lights could come on and reveal the entire room in an instant.

When Chun-Li saw the entire lit basement with her own eyes, she gasped in an amazed state as she saw that the basement was very huge to her own glance and that it contained a huge assortment of gym equipment, ranging from an expensive treadmill to a weight lifting bench that contained a weight-plated barbell. To Chun-Li's own shock...she saw that a custom wrestling ring had stood in the middle portion of the basement and that the entire ring had looked like a typical one seen in a wrestling event.

"Whoa...so this is your basement?" said Chun-Li as she looked around while having a shocked expression on her face.

"Yes it is Chun-Li. Surprised to see on how it looks?" said Jessica in a decent way.

"Indeed I am Jessica. I never knew that you guys could have a basement like this. How was your dad able to obtain all of this stuff?" said Chun-Li as she walked into the basement with Jessica.

"Through years of hard work and motivated determination. Ever since he was in college...my dad has been determined to be the strongest wrester to ever come from New York and that he would endure the toughest of trials in order to make his dream into a reality. Of course...he would focus first in getting his college diploma so that he could gain his wrestling license from the city and begin his career from the independent circuit promotions that were seen throughout New York. After winning a few matches from within his early career, my dad was able to buy this expensive house with no problem so that he and my mom, of which he had met at a local wrestling event, could move in here and enjoy their own personal time with one another.

One day...my father was approached by a CWA promoter who saw one of his local matches in the city and he offered my dad a chance to wrestle in the CWA as a full-time fighter. Knowing that having to fight in the Capcom Wrestling Association would enable him to gain lots of money from within his efforts, my dad accepted the offer without any second thought and began to wrestle in the CWA, gaining popularity with the fans as he showed everyone his tough, but noble strength from within his matches.

Whenever he got a chance to rest from his long career in the CWA, my dad would use the money he earned to buy gym equipment so that he could keep in shape and get much stronger from within his own lesiure time. Besides having to buy gym equipment, my dad had also used most of his earnings to buy and construct a wrestling ring from within our basement so that he could take his own time in practicing his moves with either Biff or Gunloc during their training with him. Though my dad is now the Mayor of Metro City...he still comes down here every now and then to continue building up his muscles so that if the time comes...he'll be ready to fight once more" said Jessica as she was finished in having to give her brief explanation about both her father's past and the basement's history to Chun-Li.

"That's pretty nice to hear Jessica. I never knew that your dad had worked so hard to be at where he is today. It really goes to show you that if you put your mind and determination into your efforts...you're bound to gain the rewards from within the end" said Chun-Li in a calm manner.

"Agreed Chun-Li and with the training that I'm bound to face right now...I'll endure the hardships that'll come my way so that I can show my father and everyone else that I'm a strong and independent woman, ready to take on the world without any hesitation" said Jessica as she made a determined expression on her face.

While Chun-Li had nodded in agreement with Jessica on her determined goal, the two girls had made their way over the custom wrestling ring and that both the Interpol Chinese agent and the blonde beauty had stood near the apron of the ring as they looked at the entire structure in a calm but determined state.

"So Jessica...are you ready for this?" said Chun-Li as she looked at Jessica in a decent yet serious way.

"Yes I am Chun-Li" said Jessica as she nodded her head towards Chun-Li's statement in a determined sight

When Chun-Li saw that Jessica was prepared to undergo her new martial arts training, the Interpol Chinese agent had made a small smile on her face as she knew that Jessica was willing to face the trials and tribulations of the training and that she was prepared to fight with all of her own strength from within the process of the regimen itself.

"Very well then. Let's take off our shoes and head into the ring" said Chun-Li as she decided to take off both of her shoes so that she could get ready to head into the ring while being barefoot from within sight.

As Jessica heard Chun-Li's request and took off her own shoes so that she could head into the ring while being barefoot as well, the two girls had climbed upon the ring's apron so that they could enter into the ring through the ropes and walk towards the middle section of the structure, enabling them to stand a few feet away from each other and be ready for the training scenario that lied ahead from within the day itself.

"So Chun-Li...what are we gonna do first?" said Jessica as she looked at Chun-Li in a calm way while placing her hands behind her back and bringing them together in a decent manner.

"Well Jessica...the first thing we're gonna do right now is check up on how your fighting ability is. You told me yesterday that you've been taking a few self-defense classes a while back" said Chun-Li.

"Indeed I have Chun-Li and though I'm still a beginning learner in my martial arts studies...my teacher had told me that my skills were growing real well from within each class that I attended. I can easily account to this fact due to my gymnastic skills back in high school and that my precise agility helps me out from within my own training" said Jessica.

"If that's the case...I want you to show me on how you fight in a potential worse-case scenario Jessica. That way...I can determine on how your strength and speed move from within my own sight" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a determined manner while walking backwards from Jessica's current ring position so that she could stand a right-sided sweep distance away from where Jessica was.

"Are you sure about that Chun-Li?" said Jessica as she looked on in a surprised yet concerned state upon hearing the request from Chun-Li.

"Yes I am Jessica. Don't hold anything back from within your attack against me. Try to strike against me with any of your best moves" said Chun-Li as she stood in her fighting stance while looking at Jessica in a decent but serious way.

When Jessica saw that Chun-Li was ready to study her basic martial arts moves, the blonde beauty had made a determined expression on her own face as she decided to go through with Chun-Li's request and that she had placed her right foot forward and stood in her own fighting stance, ready to battle against the Interpol Chinese agent without any hesitation or second thought.

Upon seeing a perfect opportunity to make her immediate move, Jessica had lunged forward towards Chun-Li's right-sided standing position and began to attack her by throwing in a strong barrage of martial arts punches and kicks, in which Chun-Li had used her own evasiveness to avoid each attack in her own time.

As Chun-Li was easily able to avoid the attacks that came from Jessica, the Interpol Chinese agent had made a calm smile on her face from within her evasion as she was surprised to see the resilience and determination that came from the blonde beauty's own spirit and that she didn't expect to see this side of Jessica from within their own personal training scenario of the morning itself.

"I have to say that Jessica is quite the person to fight at this kind of pace. It's no doubt that her father's determination runs very strong through her own blood" said Chun-Li in her mind as she continued to evade Jessica's fast barrage of martial arts punches and kicks.

When Jessica threw a right roundhouse kick towards Chun-Li's face from within sight, the Interpol Chinese agent had used her own agility to jump up into the air right before Jessica's foot could connect to her face and that Chun-Li had flipped a few times in her quick flight right before she landed upon the other side of the wrestling ring with no problem.

As Jessica turned around real fast and saw that Chun-Li had stood upon the other side of the ring while looking on in a decent manner, the blonde beauty had made a small gasp on her face as she was surprised to see the agility skills that lied from within Chun-Li's own fighting spirit and that Jessica had made a calm expression on her face as she expected to have a tough training scenario with her new friend/teacher in due time.

"Not bad Jessica. I have to say that your flexability and speed from within your attacks is quite good to read and detect" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a decent manner.

"Thank you for that statement Chun-Li. I could never call myself a true martial artist unless I battled against someone in my own opportunity and for you to come and give me a helping hand is quite a blessing in my own eyes" said Jessica.

"It's no problem Jessica. Seeing as though your fighting ability is quite good...what do you say we begin your studies right now and help build up your level?" said Chun-Li as she approached Jessica in a calm state so that she could rendezvous and stand a few feet away from her.

"Sure" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement while preparing to undergo her new training regimen without any hesitation or second thought.

"Now then Jessica...the first lesson you're gonna learn is how to use the martial arts style known as Tai Chi Chuan. It's a form of fighting that's been passed down through many generations in China and that this style helps the user gain strength in both the physical and health factors. Leaning Tai Chi Chuan is not exactly a walk in the park and that the trainee must devote most of their time into perfecting this skill with a flawless manner, but once the trainee is able to succeed in their own effort, they'll be able to fight at a much stronger level while gaining health enlightenment in the process" said Chun-Li as she gave a brief explanation of Tai Chi Chuan's history towards Jessica.

When Jessica had heard that explanation from Chun-Li, the blonde beauty had nodded in agreement with the Interpol Chinese agent on her word and realized that her first lesson would be tough in her own personal road of getting stronger, both physically and mentally.

"Jessica, I want you to stand aside so that I can position myself and show you on how the movement of the Tai Chi Chuan style works" said Chun-Li as she flexed both of her arms while getting ready to begin the lesson in her own opportunity.

As Jessica understood Chun-Li's request and stepped aside to the left side of her current position, Chun-Li had stood in a diligent manner upon the middle section of the wrestling ring as she breathed in some air while closing her eyes at the same time, holding her hands up in mid-air while placing her right foot forward on the mat and standing in a calm yet fixed position from within her own personal sight.

"When you begin Tai Chi from within this position...always release the stress from your body so that you can feel much relaxed and calm from within. This'll enable you to move your limbs with total flexability and grace so that you don't risk putting any intensity from within your own movements. Release any negative thoughts from within your mind and focus on letting your entire body move like the ripple of a water: smooth and delicate" said Chun-Li as she began to move her arms throughout mid-air in calm way while shifting her entire body from upon her current position, following in sync with her own arm movements as she felt calmed and relaxed from within her time in having to show Jessica the first step of using Tai Chi.

As Jessica saw that Chun-Li had moved throughout her position in a calm and smooth way while keeping her eyes close, the blonde beauty had made a determined expression on her face as she knew that the style of Tai Chi would be difficult to master in an instant, but the determination to get strong would only motivate Jessica into trying her very best.

When Chun-Li had brought her right leg up and bended it in a kneeling-like state while extending out her arms from both sides of her position, she made a small sigh on her face as she felt relaxed from within her current state while opening his delicate eyes at the same time, proving the resilience and determination that lied from within her own fighting spirit.

"So Jessica...do you see on how I move from within my position?" said Chun-Li as she looked at Jessica in a decent way while standing in her current Tai Chi position.

"Yes Chun-Li. I can easily tell that you move with grace and dexterity while having your entire body flow through a smooth motion. I'm now starting to understand on how this Tai Chi style works" said Jessica as she looked on in a calm manner.

"I'm glad to hear of it Jessica. Now...I want you to try and use this style with no problem. Just remember on what I said earlier and let your entire body flow peacefully like a water's ripple" said Chun-Li as she placed her right leg back down upon the mat while bringing her own arms down as well.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Chun-Li, the blonde beauty had nodded in agreement with the Interpol Chinese agent on her word and that she had held a prepared expression on her face as she made her way over to the wrestling ring's middle section without any hesitation or second thought.

As Chun-Li had stepped to the right side portion of the wrestling ring so that Jessica could prepare herself in having to do her first Tai Chi stance from within the middle section of the ring, the Interpol Chinese agent had made a small frown on her face as she knew that the basics of Tai Chi training wasn't exactly easy to initiate and that Jessica would have her work ahead of her from within her own training scenario of the morning itself.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Uptown District**

Meanwhile at a busy street that lied from within the Uptown district of the city, four specific people were making their way down the right sidewalk of the street that they were on and that the quartet had made some calm expressions on their faces while carrying their own luggage from within sight.

The first person to be seen was a young Caucasian man who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had long blonde hair and precise sky blue eyes. His casual attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve t-shirt, a blue long-sleeve jacket, blue jeans, white socks, and a pair of brown tennis shoes.

The second person to be seen was a young Japanese man who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had spikey-pointed black hair, a Japanese hachimaki (headband) which had a Rising Sun motif on it, and eccentric green eyes. His casual attire had consisted of a yellow sleeveless athletic shirt, green pants, white socks, and a pair of green tennis shoes.

The third person to be seen was a young Japanese woman who looked to be in her early 20's and that she had long brown hair, of which it was tied up in a ponytail, and calm brown eyes. Her casual attire had consisted of an orange short-sleeve casual shirt, blue cutoff jean shorts, white socks, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

The fourth and final person to be seen was a young Caucasian woman who looked to be in her early 20's and that she had shoulder-length blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. Her attire had consisted of a red sleeveless crop top blouse shirt, a green long-sleeve jacket, blue fingerless gloves, blue jeans with a huge brown belt and a gold star design upon the upper middle section of the right pant leg, white socks, and a pair of brown working boots.

"We're finally here in Metro City you guys. I have to say that this place doesn't look too bad on sight" said the second person as he carried a brown duffel bag over his right shoulder while looking around in a calm manner during his walk and that the second person was now identified as Joe Higashi: a Muay Thai kickboxer who was best known for both his kicking strength and huge ego.

"That may be so Joe, but don't forget that Metro City is considered to being the equivalent of Southtown and that we might run into some unexpected trouble" said the first person as he carried a white duffel bag over his right shoulder while looking on in a firm manner during his walk and that the first person was now identified as Andy Bogard: an American ninja who happens to be the younger brother of Terry and that he studies Shiranui ninjitsu from within his own time.

"Ha! If any punk tries to attack the great Joe Higashi...they'll get a full dose of my Muay Thai fighting skills. Once that happens...the scoundrel will think twice before messing with a fighting extrodinare like myself" said Joe H. as he made a cocky expression on his face while balling up his left fist from within the process of his talking.

"You're so full of yourself today Joe. I suggest that you think twice about your actions before you do them in an instant" said the third person as she walked alongside with Andy while holding a brown traveling suitcase in her right hand and that the third person was now identified as Mai Shiranui: a feisty kunoichi (female ninja) who happens to be the self-proclaimed girlfriend of Andy.

"Don't worry about me Mai. The Joester can handle any type of opponent with ease. Once you see me knock out and defeat my adversary...there'll be no doubt on who the next fighting champion of Southtown will be" said Joe H. as he looked on while having a determined expression on his face.

"As much as we appreciate your showboating to be number one Joe, our first priority right now should be in having to help Terry out in his investigation of Geese's appearance from within Metro City. He suspects that Geese could've been responsible for the murder of that local young man Cody Travers and that Geese's arrival and assistance to help Metro City recover from its past gang violence comes suspiciously close to the same time in which Travers was found dead" said the fourth person as she looked on while having a bored expression on her face during her walk and that the fourth person, who was carrying a blue traveling suitcase in her right hand, was identified as "Blue" Mary Ryan: a freelance agent who was currently dating Terry Bogard.

"Agreed. From what Richard had told us at the Pao Pao Cafe...there's been rumors going on throughout Southtown in which Geese is trying to make another establishment of his Howard Enterprises here from within Metro City and that he may also have his sight set upon the city's criminal underworld as well" said Andy.

"Especially when you consider the fact that Mad Gear: a once powerful street gang who ruled Metro City's criminal underworld with an iron fist, was defeated a while back, leaving behind a vacant spot for total power and that everyone will be desperate and determined to get it so that they can attempt to claim control over Metro City's criminal underworld" said Blue Mary as she added in her own fact with Andy's statement.

"If Geese is trying to plan something from within this city...we can bet that it won't exactly benefit the citizens living here. Once we find Terry and rendezvous with him...we'll make our next move from there and see on what happens next" said Andy as he thought real carefully about the scenario that was happening right now and that he and the rest of his friends had made some determined expressions on their faces as they knew that they had to figure out on what Geese was up to from within his personal time in Metro City.

However...unknown to the fighters as they were walking down the right sidewalk of the busy street, Ripper and Hopper were secretly watching them from a black Corvette car that was located at a nearby parking lot upon the left side of the busy street's location and that Ripper had used a camera to take a snapshot of the quartet while sitting down in the driver's seat of the car, making sure that he got each and every one of them from within the picture so that he and Hopper could show it to Geese from within his hotel room in due time.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Haggar Residence**

Meanwhile at the Haggar residence, Jessica was continuing her training with Chun-Li from within the house's huge basement and that the blonde beauty had made a calm and peaceful expression on her face as she had her eyes closed while practicing her Tai Chi movement, in which she was moving her mid-air hands in a gentle state while staying in sync with her own body's movements.

As Chun-Li had looked on from the sideline of her wrestling ring's right side standing position while having her arms crossed at the same time, she saw that Jessica was moving gracefully from within her own Tai Chi position and that the blonde beauty had made no faults or flaws from within her personal time as she focused her inner energy into moving her hands and body through a state of pure calmness and dexterity.

Upon having to spread her arms out in mid-air from within her movement, Jessica had brought her right leg up and bended it in a kneeling-like state as she made a small sigh on her face from within her current position, releasing her inner air so that she could breathe and relax with no hesitation or problem.

"You feeling okay Jessica?" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a decent manner.

"Yes I am Chun-Li and though my body is a bit tired from having to exercise this Tai Chi movement...I feel calm and secured right now and that I'm not quite exhausted just yet. I believe that my entire body is adapting to this Tai Chi fighting style and that I'm more than ready to take on whatever else you have planned next for me Chun-Li" said Jessica as she looked at Chun-Li in a precise way while putting her right leg back down on the mat and bringing her own arms down at the same time.

When Chun-Li had heard that statement from Jessica, the Interpol Chinese agent had made a determined expression on her own face as she knew that Jessica was ready to take on the next lessons of Tai Chi with no second thought and that she was prepared to show Jessica every ability that would be learned from within the style of Tai Chi Chuan itself.

"If that be the case...I'd say that it's time I teach you the second lesson of Tai Chi" said Chun-Li as she walked over to where Jessica was so that she could stand a sweep distance away from Jessica's position, in which the blonde beauty had looked at the Interpol Chinese agent without any hesitation or second thought.

"Now then Jessica...the second lesson you must learn is the lesson of a counter-attack. When you fight against an opponent by using Tai Chi...you must always focus your detection upon sensing your opponent's direct aura so that you can instantly determine their own strength and know if you'll be able to find any of their weaknesses from within your battle. A counter that I'm gonna teach you right now is a move called "Grasping the Bird Stale". This move will enable you to counter an opponet's immediate attack so that you can strike them back with a powerful blow that's least expected.

Here's how the move works: If an opponent decides to attack you by using a punch to the face, you must counter this move by evading the punch through the use of tilting your head to the opposite side of the punch's direction so that you can then use the opposite hand of your opponent's punch to grab their fist's wrist while using the other hand to push and hold back their other arm, immobilizing them from within their position. When you've managed to grab their flying fist, quickly let go of it and use the same hand to throw a palm strike towards their face, knocking them back from their position while you use the other hand to strike their face as well.

Upon making the two strikes to your opponent's face, grab their attacking arm with your own two hands so that you can use your strength to pull the arm down, causing your opponent to bend over from your pulling strength. Once the opponent is bended over and that their back neck is in your striking sight, deliever a strong hand chop to the back of the neck so that the opponent can be knocked down to the ground, thus giving you the opportunity to gain the upper hand from within the fight. Having to initiate this move from within the right second is very tricky and that you must time it right in order to connect it with no problem or mistakes. Jessica...are you ready to do this move?" said Chun-Li as she looked at Jessica in a calm yet sternly manner.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Chun-Li and saw the boldness that was on her face, the blonde beauty had made a calm yet resilient expression on her own face as she knew from within her mind that she was ready to try out the speciifc move and that she wouldn't hold back on anything from within the training scenario itself.

"Yes I am Chun-Li" said Jessica as she looked on in a confident manner.

"Very well then. Let's begin this lesson. I'll be the striker while you'll be the defender" said Chun-Li as she moved back a few feet away from where Jessica was so that she could position herself to be within striking range of Jessica's own standing position.

"Now Jessica...when we begin the lesson, I expect you to not hold anything back on my favor. I want you to imagine yourself in real danger and that you need to think of using this move at the right moment. When you see the perfect timing to initiate the counter, use it and try to bring me down with no problem. Got it?" said Chun-Li as she stood in a fighting stance while looking at Jessica in a determined way.

"Yes" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement while standing in her own fighting stance.

As Chun-Li saw that Jessica was ready to go through the second Tai Chi lesson without any problem, she made a small frown on her face as she knew that this lesson would test Jessica's quick reflexes upon sight and that the Interpol Chinese agent had hoped for Jessica's best from within her own personal time.

When Jessica saw that Chun-Li was getting ready to throw her lesson punch towards her from within the right moment, the blonde beauty had made a precise look on her own face as she was determined to inititate the counter move from within the right second so that her reflexes could be on the same level as Chun-Li's own.

Upon sensing the perfect moment to initiate her attack, Chun-Li had lunged forward towards Jessica's standing position and used her right fist to throw the punch towards Jessica in an instant, but Jessica, who had seen the attack coming towards her upon sight, had reacted very quickly by using her evasion to tilt her head to the right side from the punch's own range so that she could then use her left hand to grab Chun-Li's right wrist while using her right hand to push and hold back Chun-Li's left arm in an instant, immobilizing Chun-Li from within her own fighting position.

As Jessica saw that she was able to complete the first part of the counter attack, the blonde beauty had wasted no time in continuing her offensive tactic as she quickly let go of Chun-Li's right wrist and left arm so that she could instantly throw two palm strikes towards Chun-Li's face, making two direct hits upon sight as Chun-Li felt the powerful strikes that came from Jessica's counterattack. Upon seeing that she was successful with the palm strikes, Jessica had used the immediate moment to grab Chun-Li's right arm with her own two hands so that she could pull it down without any hesitation, causing Chun-Li to bend over due to the pulling strength that came from Jessica's power.

When Chun-Li had bended over from Jessica's position and exposed the back part of her neck, Jessica had made a defiant yell on her face as she used her right hand to throw a power chop towards Chun-Li's neck, causing the Interpol Chinese agent to make a small gasp on her face as she felt the direct strength that came from Jessica's attack and that she had fallen to the wrestling mat in a hard but decent manner.

When Jessica saw that she was able to counter Chun-Li's attack and retaliate with the specific counter-move, the blonde beauty had made a sigh of relief on her face as she was happy to know the fact in which she was able to do the specific move from within the right time of the scenario itself and that the confidence from within her own spirit was starting to rise up in an instant.

"How's that Chun-Li?" said Jessica as she looked at Chun-Li in a decent way while helping her friend/teacher get back up from the wrestling mat.

"Ha ha ha...not bad Jessica. I have to say that I'm impressed in which you were able to initiate the move on the first try. It's no doubt that you possess the same spirit of fighting as your own father" said Chun-Li as she looked at Jessica in a calm way while maintaining her posture from within her own standing position.

"Thank you for that kind-hearted statement Chun-Li. Though I never consider myself to being a strong fighter as my father...I'm now determined to prove to everyone that I'm not some weak girl who can't take care of herself when need be. If there's any more lessons that you have up your sleeve Chun-Li...I'm more than ready to take them on in an instant" said Jessica as she looked at Chun-Li in a confident manner while standing next to her upon the wrestling ring.

When Chun-Li had heard that statement from Jessica, the Interpol Chinese agent had made a precise smile on her face as she knew that Jessica was starting to believe in her own potential abilities and that she was more than ready to give the blonde beauty a helping hand in building up her own fighting personality.

"I'm glad to hear of it Jessica, for your Tai Chi training is just beginning. I still have many counter techniques for you to learn and that each and every one of them will help you out in being a better martial artist. Besides the counter techniques...I also have a strong list of punch and kick moves that I want to teach you, most of them being from my own style of fighting. I promise you that when your training is done, you'll be a strong and resilient fighter, capable of taking on any opponent that tries to attack you when least expected. What do you say we continue our training Jessica?" said Chun-Li as she looked at Jessica in a calm yet determined manner while placing herself in her fighting stance.

"Of course Chun-Li" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement and that the blonde beauty had placed herself in her own fighting stance, preparing to train with Chun-Li in an instant as she was determined to get stronger from within her own personal scenario of the late morning.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Museum of Cultural and National History**

Meanwhile at the Metro City Museum of Cultural and National History that was located in the Central district of the city, Ryu and Ken were among a group of visitors as they were being lead throughout the building by a female museum guide, who looked to be a young Caucasian woman in her early 30's and that she had long brown hair and beautiful green eyes while wearing an attire that consisted of a white long-sleeve blouse shirt, a blue long business skirt, and a pair of black high-heel shoes. The time was now 1:15 P.M. in the early afternoon and that many citizens had came here to the museum in order to pass the time while looking at the exhibits that were placed throughout the building itself.

As Ryu, Ken, and the rest of the museum visitor group had came into a huge room that displayed many pictures, sculptures, and exhibits of Thailand's culture, the museum guide had lead everyone to an exhibit that stood in the middle portion of the room and that two security guards had stood upon the sides of the exhibit's position as they looked on while having small frowns on their faces from within sight.

When the group had stood a few feet away from where the exhibit was located at, each of them had gasped in amazement as they saw that a beautiful miniature golden statue had sat in a shattered-proof glass case upon a pedastol and that the statue was very unique to look at upon first sight.

The statue's description was that of a bald-headed Buddhist-like monk who sat down on the floor of the case and had his legs crossed on the ground while he kept his eyes closed during a meditative state, in which had his hands together in a prayer-like motion and that he had a small frown on his face while wearing a golden robe and being barefoot from within the process. On his forehead shined a beautiful tiny green gem that radiated with a great light and that everyone in the visiting group was fascinated by its appearance, including Ryu and Ken.

"And now everyone...I would like to present to you our newest exhibit at the museum. This is known as the Golden Statue of the Wise Buddhist Monk, which is said to have been made from a real-life Buddhist monk named Alta, credited throughout Thailand history in having to bless many villages and villagers with his wisdom and purity during his long journeys throughout most of Thailand. Legends say that Alta was born from the reincarnation of a noble deity and that his main goal throughout life was to seek total wisdom and knowledge of the world that surrounded him. Many say that Alta had spent countless days and nights meditating from within his secluded home and that he had never moved from within his meditative position, always focusing his power into gaining total wisdom and knowledge.

Throughout time, some say that Alta had gained pure enlightenment from within his long meditation and that he had ascended to a higher spiritual level, causing most people to believe that he was a heavenly person, full of benevolence and hope. In fact...a legend says that Alta was able to save an entire village by calming down a roaring thunderstorm hurricane through the use of his meditative praying, enduring the harsh wind and rain that poured down on him from within his position. Upon saving the entire village, Alta was considered a being of great status to the entire country of Thailand and that many people had praised his presence, feeling that he was born for the sole purpose of purifying the noble through his meditative strength.

Even though that Alta had died from old age, the ancient people of Thailand had never forgotten about his strong presence and that they built a temple in his memory, always going there to pray for a strong miracle whenever trouble had arose from within the ancient times of Thailand. The golden statue that you see right now had came from the same temple and that its presence is to remind the modern world about Alta's ancient past and devotion to help others out while seeking great enlightenment. All of us should pay respect to the beliefs of Thailand's history so that we can learn on how different types of cultures live from within this world" said the museum guide as she was finished in having to explain the history of the golden statue towards her group.

From there, Ryu, Ken, and the rest of the visiting group had nodded in agreement with the female museum guide on her words and knew that an exhibit such as the Golden Statue of the Wise Buddhist Monk would prove to be very valuable and unique for the museum's attendance status.

A few minutes later from the front entrance of the museum, Ryu and Ken were walking down the stone steps of the museum's entrance and that the two fighters had took their time to talk to one another about the value of the goldent statue from within their conversation.

"So Ryu...do you think that the Golden Statue of the Wise Buddhist Monk will attract a lot of people to the museum?" said Ken as he walked down the stone steps with Ryu.

"I think so Ken. From what the museum guide had told us...the statue is one of the hottest exhibits to ever come and that many people would often like to see its magnificent beauty and appearance. I believe that the museum will have a lot of attendance from within due time" said Ryu as he looked at Ken in a calm way.

"That I agree" said Ken as he nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement.

As Ryu and Ken had continued their walk down the museum's stone steps, the scream of a young woman was heard unexpectedly throughout the entire area and that the shocking scream had caught Ryu and Ken's attention by surprise.

When Ryu and Ken had turned their sight towards the location of where the scream had came from, they saw that a young Caucasian woman, who had short blonde hair and looked to be in her mid 30's, was slowly getting back up from the right-sided pavement of a nearby sidewalk through the use of some concerned citizens who helped her back up and that a suspicious young Caucasian man, who had long brown hair and looked to be in his late teens, was running from the scene through the left direction of the sidewalk while holding a pink purse in his hands, causing the two fighters to look on in a suspicious manner as they realized that the young man had did a heinous crime upon sight.

"Somebody help me! That thief stole my purse" yelled the young Caucasian woman as she used her right hand's index finger to point out towards the running young man from her recovery position.

As Ryu and Ken had heard that statement from the victim and saw that the young thief was running in the left direction of their sight, the two fighters had made some determined expressions on their faces as they knew that they couldn't allow the thief to get away with this despicable crime.

"C'mon Ken. Let's catch him before he gets away" said Ryu as he quickly ran from his standing position on the stone steps so that he could run and go after the young thief without any hesitation or second thought.

"Right behind you" said Ken as he agreed with Ryu on his statement and that he had quickly followed Ryu's lead as the two of them went after the purse-snatching thief in an instant.

As the young thief had turned around a corner block and kept his sprint down the left-sided sidewalk of a busy street, he looked back for a few seconds made a small gasp on his face as he saw that Ryu and Ken were running after him from upon the same sidewalk street and that the two fighters had made some sternly expressions on their faces as they were determined to catch the young thief before he could get away with the victim's purse.

"Stop right now!" yelled Ryu as he kept his pace from within his dash.

"Make me!" yelled the young thief in an arrogant manner as he continued to run down the busy sidewalk of the street, pushing and shoving aside the surprised citizens out of his way as he continued to run away from the sight of Ryu and Ken.

"At this rate...he'll be able to get away from us to the point where we won't be able to catch up. Maybe we should use a Hadouken to knock him down" said Ken as he continued to run after the thief with Ryu.

"Bad idea Ken. There's a good chance we might accidently hit someone if we try to use a Hadouken attack. Our only best bet is to catch up and stop him before he has the chance to escape with the stolen goods" said Ryu as he also continued to run after the thief with no hesitation.

"Why don't you two scumbags give up now? You'll never catch me" said the young thief as he looked back at Ryu and Ken in a mocking state.

"Not until you hand back that purse you stole scumbag" yelled Ken as he and Ryu had continued to pursuit the young thief down the specific street's sidewalk.

"Ha! If those two idiots think that I'm gonna let my earnings go, they must be as stupid as they look. Nothing's gonna stand between me and my loot" said the young thief in his mind as he continued to run down the busy street's sidewalk.

Upon seeing that another corner block was in his sight, the young thief had made a small smirk on his face as he saw that this was an opportunity to escape from his pursuers and that he was determined to get away with his stolen loot, but unknown to the young thief, a shrouded person had stood near the other side of the corner block and that he was prepared to attack the thief at the right moment.

As the young thief had gotten to the end of the sidewalk's corner block, an unexpected right hand's backfist had came from out of nowhere and made a direct hit against the face of the young thief, causing him to fall back so unexpectedly from within the blow and that he made a hard thud on the ground while dropping the victim's purse in the process, lying unconscious as he had a bloodied nose on his face from within sight.

When Ryu and Ken had gotten to the location of where the young thief had lied in an unconscious state, the two of them had looked on in a surprised manner as they didn't expect to find the thief in his current condition and that they and the rest of the citizens had looked on in shock from within the scenario of the early afternoon.

"What the...? What happened to him?" said Ken as he looked on in shock from having to see the thief lie on the ground in an unconscious state.

"I don't know Ken, but it looks like someone had knocked him out in an instant. The question is who?" said Ryu as he too had looked on in shock from having to see the unexpected sight.

Just then, an unexpected voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught the two fighters off-guard by surprise.

"It was me" said Guile's voice.

When Ryu and Ken had heard Guile's voice and looked at the corner block, they saw that Guile had walked into their own sight in an instant and that the US military fighter had waved a right-hand hello to his two fellow fighters while standing a few feet away from their current position.

"Guile!" said Ryu and Ken in unison as they didn't expect to see their friend from within the scenario itself.

As Guile saw that Ryu and Ken had looked on in complete shock from having to see him in an unexpected manner, he made a small smirk on his face as he knew that the two fighters didn't expect to encounter him from within the scene and that he was determined to see on how they were faring from within their own time.

A few minutes later, Ryu, Ken, and Guile were speaking to one another from upon a conversation position that was located on the same sidewalk and that the trio had took their time to converse in a decent manner while two police officers were at the scene, in which one officer had placed the young thief into a nearby police car while the other officer had spoken to the female victim, who was able to get back her stolen purse.

"Thanks again for having to give us a helping hand Guile. I thought for sure that we wouldn't be able to catch the thief in time" said Ken as he looked at Guile in a decent manner.

"It's no problem Ken. I never expected to find myself stopping a petty thief on my way to the Metro Stadium" said Guile in a calm way.

"To the Metro Stadium? For what reason?" said Ryu as he looked on in a puzzled manner upon hearing that statement from Guile.

"I'm going there to check up on how my cousin is doing right now. Just last night, he told me that himself and the rest of his friends in the CWA had arrived in the city and that they're preparing to do a special wrestling event tonight for a local charity" said Guile.

"A wrestling event? No way!" said Ryu in a surprised manner upon hearing that statement from Guile.

"Indeed it's very true Ryu and I have a strong feeling that Gunloc and the rest of the CWA will give this city a fighting experience like any other. If I'm able to get the chance...I'll try to talk to Gunloc and see if he can get you two some backstage passes so that you can meet with the wrestlers. What do you say to that?" said Guile as he looked at his friends in a calm state.

"That be great Guile. If I'm able to get a camera, I could take a few pictures of myself with the wrestlers so that I can show them back home to Eliza, due to the fact that she's a huge wrestling fanatic" said Ken in a determined way.

"It be perfect if you and Gunloc are able to help us get backstage Guile. I've been wanting to meet with the CWA wrestlers and learn of how they trained to be strong in the ring" said Ryu as he agreed in a determined way as well.

"I'm glad to hear of it Ryu. I'll see on what I can do when I meet up with Gunloc and the others at the stadium. Come there by 7:00 P.M. tonight so that you can beat the crowd traffic. I'll be waiting for you guys" said Guile as he walked away from Ryu and Ken so that he could make his way down the right direction of the specific street while waving good-bye to his two friends, heading to his personal destination without any hesitation or problem.

"I can't believe that the CWA is holding a special wrestling event tonight Ryu. I'm so excited just from having to think about it" said Ken as he looked on in an anticipated state upon thinking about tonight's event.

"That I agree Ken. Perhaps we should tell Chun-Li about this and see if she wants to come as well" said Ryu.

"Good idea Ryu, but what do you say we do it right after we get some lunch? I'm starving at the moment" said Ken as he placed his right hand upon his stomach while looking on in an exhausted manner.

"Agreed. Let's get going Ken" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Ken on his statement and that the two of them had left the scene of the sidewalk scenario without any hesitation or second thought.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Bayside Area**

Meanwhile at a fast-food restaurant that was located in the Bayside area of Metro City, Terry was taking the time in having to eat a hot dog that was covered with ketchup and mustard upon sight and that the lone wolf had held a calm glance on his face as he continued to eat his food while standing near the guardrail of a crowded walkway, looking at the clear blue skies and landscape of the ocean that stood from within the long distance of Terry's own current position.

As Terry had continued to eat his hot dog in a decent manner, a familiar voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught Terry from off guard and that he didn't expect to hear it from within his own leisure time.

"I knew we'd find you here Terry" said Andy's voice.

When Terry had heard his younger brother's voice and looked to the left side of his standing position, he saw that Andy, Joe H., Mai, and Blue Mary were walking towards him in a decent manner and that the four fighters had made some calm smiles on their faces as they were real glad to see the lone wolf from within their own time.

As Terry saw that Andy and the rest of his friends had came into his own glance, he made a surprised yet happy smile on his face as he knew that the presence of his friends was predictable in an instant, yet he didn't know on when they would come from within his time here in Metro City and that he was real glad to know that they had finally arrived in due time.

"Andy...it's about time that you got here. I was wondering on when you and the others would finally show up" said Terry as he made his way over to Andy so that he could hug his young brother in a decent manner while the entire group had rendezvous from upon the walkway.

"Well Terry...it's never easy having to locate a stray wolf like you in a big city like this, but fortunantely...I thought that if this city had a bay area...it would definitely be the first place to look for you, seeing as though you like the ocean view and all" said Andy as he hugged his older brother back while looking on in a precise way.

"That I agree" said Terry as he nodded in agreement with Andy on his statement while breaking off his hug from him and that Andy had did the same thing in his own time.

"So Terry...have you had any luck in your investigation of why that scumbag Geese is in Metro City?" said Joe H. in a sternful way.

"I'm afraid not Joe. Having to figure out on what Geese is up to here hasn't exactly been an easy job for me to do, given the fact that trying to follow his every move without being detected has been a tough case for me to go through. However...I did manage to find one piece of the puzzle so far and that piece being none other than Mr. Big himself" said Terry as he made a small frown on his face while talking to his friends about the current situation that was happening right now.

"Mr. Big is here in Metro City?" said Blue Mary as she and the others had looked on in shock from having to hear that statement from Terry.

"Yeah and for whatever reason right now...baldy is working with a couple of local gang members who may in fact be on Geese's payroll at the moment. I don't exactly know on what Geese and Mr. Big is up to, but it's safe to say that it's not exactly gonna be good for the citizens who live here" said Terry as he looked on in a calm yet sternly manner.

"I agree with you on that statement there Terry. We have to figure out on what Geese is up to and why he's really here in Metro City" said Andy as he nodded in agreement with Terry on his statement.

"Easier said than done Andy. All of us are in a new city right now and that we have no clue on where to go to or who to turn to for help" said Mai as she looked on in an uneasy manner.

"Not exactly true Mai. Just recently...I ran into a couple of familiar fighters who seem to carry the same intention as all of us and that they'll prove to be helpful in our current investigation" said Terry.

"A couple of familiar fighters? Who exactly are you talking about Terry?" said Blue Mary.

"I'll explain more about them when all of us head back to my hotel room so that you and the others can get your things settled in Mary. You'll be surprised on who I met when I first came here" said Terry as he began to walk away from the group while heading in the left direction of the city and that Andy, Joe H., Mai, and Blue Mary had followed behind the lone wolf in an instant as they were determined to see on what he had to explain to them from within the scenario of the afternoon.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Haggar Residence**

Meanwhile at the Haggar residence, Chun-Li and Jessica had gotten through in their training regimen with each other, of which Jessica was training herself to get stronger in both her physical and mental state and that the two girls had took their time in resting their own bodies from the upper part of the home. As the time was now 2:10 P.M. in the afternoon, Chun-Li had made an exhausted expression on her face as she rested on the living room's sofa in a calm yet tired manner while Jessica had took her time to get two cold soda drinks from the kitchen's refrigerator so that she and Chun-Li could enjoy the refreshing drinks from within their own personal resting.

"Here you go Chun-Li. Something to help refresh your entire body" said Jessica as she came into the living room while holding two cans of ice cold cola in her hands so that she could give one to Chun-Li in an instant while having the other one for herself.

"Thank you so much Jessica. I definitely need something to cool me down right now" said Chun-Li as she was given the soda drink from Jessica so that she could open and drink its content without any hesitation or second thought.

As Jessica had sat alongside with Chun-Li on the sofa and opened her own soda drink in order to savor its content, the blonde beauty had made a sigh of relief on her own face as she felt relaxed from having to endure her first training regimen with Chun-Li and she knew from within her own mind that her future training regimens would be even more tougher from within sight.

"Whew! I never knew that having to train in order to get stronger would be this tough. I can now understand on what daddy must've gone through in order to keep his muscles in check during his time in the CWA" said Jessica in a calm yet exhausted manner.

"Well Jessica...the road of having to get stronger is never easy and that you're bound to run into the bumps and treaches of having to achieve your own personal power, but as I said before...if you're able to overcome the tribulations of the training regimens...you'll be strong and resilient just like me" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a calm way while drinking her cold soda.

"That I agree. Speaking of strong and resilient...do you think that you'll be able to come to tonight's CWA wrestling event at the stadium Chun-Li?" said Jessica.

"I'm afraid not Jessica. I have a meeting to go to at the Metro City PD and that I need to speak to the Chief of Police about my Interpol investigation. However...if you're able to...see if you can get me an autograph of a wrestler named Biff Slamkovich. I really like his personality in the ring and that I would definitely appreciate it if I could have his signature and a picture" said Chun-Li as she looked at Jessica in a calm yet precise way.

"Of course Chun-Li. I'll see on what I can do when I get there tonight" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement while having a small smile on her face at the same time.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

Meanwhile at the Metro Plaza Hotel, Terry, Blue Mary, Andy, Mai, and Joe H. were speaking to one another from within the living room portion of Terry's own hotel room which was located on the 10th floor and that the five fighters had took their time to talk about the scenario that was happening right now from within Metro City. Besides having to talk about the ordeal that lied ahead for them, the group of fighters were also discussing Terry's encounter with Ryu, Ken, and Guy from within yesterday and that each of them were fascinated by how the lone wolf had met some unexpected allies in his arrival to Metro City.

"No way! You're telling me that you met Ryu Hoshi: the same guy that defeated the legendary Muay Thai fighting master Victor Sagat back in Thailand?" said Joe H. as he looked on in shock from having to hear an explanation statement from Terry and that he was sitting down in a nearby chair that was located by a right-sided wall.

"Yes I did Joe and believe it or not...Ryu is actually a good person to converse with. He told me that his sole purpose in life is to fight the strongest of opponents and learn from both his victories and defeats so that he can be a better martial artist. I can easily relate to his lifestyle due to the fact that the two of us travel on the road and that we seek opponents to test our skills against. Perhaps one day...Ryu and I will have a match to see on who's the better fighter and if that happens...I'll be more than ready to sink my teeth into Ryu's power" said Terry as he sat on a sofa with Blue Mary by his side.

"That's good to hear Terry. It's no surprise to learn that you've managed to find some new friends in this city, given your nature of having to be selfless and all" said Andy as he looked on in a decent manner while sitting in a left-sided nearby chair that and that Mai had sat beside him in a chair as well.

"Perhaps Andy, but still...Ryu's assistance will definitely help us out in our investigation of why Geese is here in Metro City. Ryu and his friend, Ken Masters believe that Geese could've had something to do with that young man's murder and that they're working with a ninja fighter named Guy Hinato and the Mayor himself, Mike Haggar to unwind and figure out the puzzle of the crime and mystery" said Terry.

"If that's the case...we should join up with them and combine our forces into one so that we make things much easier on our end. If all of us work together...we might be able to speed things up on this investigation and figure out on what Geese is up to" said Blue Mary.

"Mary's got a good point on that statement there. What do you think Terry?" said Mai.

When Terry had heard those statements from his friends and thought about the scenario that was happening right now, the lone wolf had made a small frown on his face as he placed his right hand below his chin and thought real carefully about what the next move should be, knowing that the investigation itself would take some time to do before it was fully completed. After a few seconds of thinking, Terry had came up with the answer on what he and his friends should do from within their own time of the investigation.

"I'd say that we do it you guys. Joining forces with Ryu and his friends will definitely give us an edge in this situation and that our combined might will overcome whatever plan that Geese has in store for the city" said Terry as he looked at his friends in a determined manner while deciding the group's next move in his own personal time and accord.

"I agree Terry. I'll do my very best to help out also and that my Shiranui ninjitsu skills will definitely aid us in our current mission. You have my assistance from within this investigation big brother" said Andy as he nodded in agreement with Terry on his statement while having a small smile on his face.

"Ha! Don't forget about the Joester from within this new fiasco Terry. With my Muay Thai greatness...I'll lay waste to anyone who thinks that they can take me down in a fight and that Geese's plan will be destroyed along with him. Count me in to give you an extra helping hand Terry" said Joe H. as he made a confident expression on his face while balling up his right fist at the same time.

"If Andy's gonna be involved in this ordeal, then so will I. There's no way that I'll let my Andy go into this fight alone" said Mai as she placed her right arm under Andy's left shoulder and held it gently while looking on with a smile on her face, causing Andy to blush a bit as he was embarrased by Mai's affection for him.

"As a freelance agent...I have to look into this matter without second thought and see on what Mr. Howard has up his sleeve. Besides that...I wouldn't mind having to give my friends a helping hand in the process of my work. You can count me in as well Terry" said Blue Mary as she looked on while having a decent smile on her face as well.

"Thanks for having to help me out you guys. I'm glad to know that I'm not alone in this matter and that all of us will be able to stop Geese and help protect this city from him. Seeing as though we're new to this place...I'd say that it's time we explore our location and see on what we can expect during our temporary stay here" said Terry as he looked at his friends in a decent manner.

As Andy, Mai, Blue Mary, and Joe H. had heard that statement from Terry, all four of them had nodded in agreement with the lone wolf on his idea and knew that an exploration of Metro City would be needed if they were to get around during their investigation of Geese's current activities.

A few minutes later, the five fighters had exited out of the Metro Plaza Hotel through the front entrance and that each of the fighters were taking their time in having to talk to one another while walking down the left direction of the street's right-sided sidewalk, but unknown to Terry and the rest of his friends during their own private time together, two mysterious people were looking at them from their seats inside a parked white van that was located near the left-sided sidewalk of the hotel and that the two mysterious people, who looked to be rough Caucasian men in their early 40's, had made some small frowns on their faces as they kept their shady eyes locked on Terry and his friends.

"Looks like the one called Terry Bogard has left the hotel in an instant" said the first person as he sat in the driver's seat of the van while looking on with a pair of shades that covered his brown eyes.

"And it seems that he's not alone in his walk boss. This could prove to be very hard for us and our friends if we try to attack Bogard with our might" said the second person as he sat in the passenger's seat of the van while looking at the group of fighters with his own shady blue eyes.

"Even if that was so...we still can't afford to give in out of fear. Mr. Big is expecting us to get rid of Terry Bogard and anyone else who poses as a threat to Geese Howard's plan. He's entrusted us and our group to get the job done and that he won't tolerate one-time failures upon sight. Once we rendezvous with the others at our hideout...we'll follow Bogard and his friends wherever they go so that we can ambush and get rid of them at the right moment. We'll prove to Mr. Big that the Dark Scorpion gang is the best group that he can trust and that we'll earn his respect and Geese's as well" said the first person as he made a sternly expression on his face upon thinking about the scenario that was happening right now and that he was determined to make sure that his group would be ready to eliminate their specific target at the given chance of the moment itself.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Stadium**

Later that night at the Metro Stadium that lied from within the Central district of Metro City, many people were inside the main section of the huge indoor arena as most of them were heading to and sitting down in their specific seats upon sight and that some of the fans had made some excited expressions on their faces as they were anxiously waiting for the start of the CWA's special wrestling event that was to happen from within tonight. The time was now 7:40 P.M. and that the event wouldn't start until 8:00, but for those who waited patiently...the excitement of having to watch their favorite wrestlers duke it out was something that caused them to look on in a state of happiness and determination.

While the CWA officials were doing some last-minute checks in order to make sure that everything was preped up in both the wrestling ring and the back, Ryu, Ken, Guile, Haggar, and Jessica were making their way through a less crowded hallway that was located in the backstage area of the stadium and that the five fighters were dressed in their casual clothing while wearing some backstage passes around their necks that enabled them to gain access through the back with special permission.

"I can't believe that we're backstage at a wrestling event you guys. This is so exciting" said Ken as he looked on while having a decent smile on his face during his walk with the others.

"That I agree Ken. I never thought that I would actually get a chance to be at a CWA event and meet up with the wrestlers in an instant. I wonder if one of them would be willing to take me on in a battle in order to test out my fighting skills against them" said Ryu as he walked with the group in a decent manner.

"Well Ryu...It's safe to say that your wish may actually come true in the near future. Your reputation of winning the World Warrior tournament has been one of the hottest topics in the wrestling locker room and that everyone in the CWA is more than willing to fight against you. I should give you a fair warning though that none of the wrestlers in the CWA will take you lightly and that they might go all out against you" said Haggar as he looked at Ryu in a calm state while walking alongside with Jessica during the group conversation.

"That's fine by me Haggar. The stronger that they put up a defense...the better that the fight itself will be. I expect nothing less that a great battle against a strong opponent and that I'll use all of my abilities to its fullest potential against them" said Ryu as he made a determined expression on his face while continuing his walk down the specific hallway with his friends.

Just then, an unexpected voice was heard from the back section of where the group was walking from and that the voice had caught each of the fighters off-guard by surprise.

"That's nice to hear comrade. I can now understand on how your reputation precedes you in the fighting world" said a male voice of Russian descent.

When the entire group had heard the Russian voice unexpectedly and stopped in their tracks to turn around and look, they saw that two wrestlers had stood a small distance away from where they were and that the wrestlers had made some decent smiles on their faces as they looked at the group without any hesitation or problem.

The first wrestler's description was that of a young Caucasian man of Russian descent who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had long blonde hair, a red headband, and green eyes that displayed his bold personality. His wrestling attire had consisted of a pair of red wrestling trunks, white wristbands, red kneepads, white socks, and a pair of red wrestling boots.

The second wrestler's description was that of a young Caucasian man who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had short blonde hair and sky blue eyes that displayed his strong yet wild personality. His wrestling attire had consisted of a black long-sleeve jacket, a pair of green wrestling trunks, white wristbands, green kneepads, white socks, and a pair of green wrestling boots.

"It's been quite sometime since we've last seen each other, eh Haggar?" said the first wrestler as he spoke in a Russian accent while having a decent smile on his face at the same time.

"I'll say! Biff...Gunloc...it's nice to see you two again" said Haggar as he made a huge smile on his face upon seeing the two wrestlers with his own sight and that he walked over to where they had stood at so that he could shake their right hands in an excited manner, due to the fact that he was seeing a couple of his old friends in an instant.

The first wrestler was identified as Aleksey "Biff Slamkovich" Zalazof: a Russian fighter who values the strength of honor and dignity from within the wrestling ring while the second wrestler was identified as Lucky "Gunloc" Colt: an American wrestler who has a huge ego in battle and that he happens to be the friend/rival of Biff.

"Likewise Haggar. It's great to see that you're doing well in your own time and that you still carry the strength that made you a legend in the CWA. Ever since you decided to retire from wrestling...Gunloc and I have been carrying the weight of being the CWA's rising stars and maintaining strong careers from within our own time hasn't exactly been easy on our part" said Biff as he looked at Haggar in a precise way.

"That may be so Biff, but still...you have to remember on what I taught you when we first trained in the past, that having to maintain a perfect body through hours of hard work and determination is the key to a perfected wrestling career" said Haggar.

"My daddy's got a good point on that statement there. As long as the two of you continue to train in getting stronger and improving your abilities...both of you will end up having successful careers in your own time and that you'll eventually become legends in your own deserving right" said Jessica as she, Ryu, Ken, and Guile had rendezvous with Haggar, Biff, and Gunloc upon sight.

"Thanks for that generous statement Jessica. I'll be sure to remember it when I begin one of my personal training regimens in due time. By the way...how are you feeling right now?" said Gunloc as he looked at Jessica in a decent manner.

"I'm feeling much better Gunloc. I was able to get over my recent depression and not let Cody's death affect me any further. In fact...I'm undergoing some martial arts training with a new friend and that I'm building up my own self-confidence and physical strength so that I can prove to everyone that I'm not a weak woman who can't defend herself" said Jessica as she made a determined expression on her face.

"That's nice to hear Jessica. Seeing as though you're not busy and all, how bout you and I go out to a restaurant after the event so that we can celebrate your determination to get stronger? What do you say to that?" said Gunloc as he looked at Jessica in a precise state while placing his left arm behind Jessica's head and shoulders in a calm state, causing the blonde beauty to make a small gasp on her face as she was surprised to see the move that came from the boastful wrestler.

"Well Gunloc...the idea of having to go out to a restaurant with you is quite nice to hear and all. However..." said Jessica as she closed her eyes in a calm manner while making an innocent smile on her face from within the process of her time and without any warning, Jessica had lifted her right foot up in an instant and used it to stomp Gunloc's left boot through the use of her red high-heel shoe, causing Gunloc to make a surprised yet painful expression on his face as he felt the sharp heel that came from Jessica's foot and that Gunloc had instantly realized the inner anger that lied from within the blonde beauty's own spirit.

"I don't remember asking you to put your arm behind my head and shoulders and that I don't appreciate it one bit. Don't think for a minute that just cause I'm single now doesn't give you the right to use your lame antics to win my affection. Got it?" said Jessica as she looked at Gunloc in a sternly way while continuing to grind her right heel into the left boot of Gunloc, causing him to clench his teeth in extreme pain while the others had looked on in a surprised yet disbelief state.

"Yes mam" said Gunloc as he nodded repeatedly in fearful agreement with Jessica on her statement and that the blonde beauty had decided to lift her right heel off from Gunloc's left boot so that the boastful fighter could tend to his bruised foot while hopping up and down from his right leg in both pain and embarrassment.

"I have to say that it's an honor to finally meet the one who defeated Victor Sagat in the World Warrior tournament. Ever since your victory in Thailand...I've been determined to fight against you myself so that I can see your skills up close and learn of how you were able to overcome the legendary Muay Thai master" said Biff as he and Ryu had shook each other's right hands in a decent manner from within the confrontation.

"Well Biff...if you ever get the chance...I'd be glad to show you the fighting ability of the Ansatsuken-style martial arts. I should warn you though that I don't hold back on any challengers and that I expect my opponents to show their entire strength to me from within the battle" said Ryu as he looked on in a calm yet determined state.

"That's not a problem Ryu. As a full-fledged wrestler...I'd be more than happy to show you my own fighting skills and that you'd be real impressed by them. Our potential fight against one another would truly be a memorable one that's worthy to be remembered by and that I would cherish it in my own personal time" said Biff.

When Ryu had heard that statement from Biff, the young Japanese fighter had nodded in agreement with the Russian wrestler on his word and knew from within his own mind that a battle against him would prove to be worth his own time.

"I hate of having to interrupt your conversation guys, but the wrestling event is about to start in a few minutes. I'd say that we need to get to our reserved seats in the arena as soon as possible" said Haggar.

"Haggar's got a good point there. We better make our way out to the arena so that we don't be late in an instant" said Guile as he nodded in agreement with Haggar on his statement.

From there, Ryu, Ken, and Jessica had nodded in agreement with Haggar and Guile's statements and realized that the CWA's wrestling event would soon begin from within time itself.

"Well guys...I wish the two of you good luck in the wrestling event. We'll be watching from our seats" said Ryu as he and the others had preceded to walk down the right direction of the hallway while wishing both Biff and Gunloc good luck from within the night of the event itself.

"Thanks Ryu. I promise you that won't be disappointed from within tonight" said Biff as he made a determined expression on his face while balling up his right fist from within the process of his talking.

"That's right. Once you see Biff and myself in action...you'll learn the reason of why the CWA is the strongest wrestling organization to ever exist" said Gunloc as he too had made a determined expression on his face while recovering from his current injury and that he was prepared to fight will all of his strength and power.

While Biff and Gunloc had seen the departure of the group from their own standing position, the mysterious shadowy figure from last night was silently looking at the two wrestlers from the distance of a far away corner position and that the mysterious person, whose face was covered with a black wrestling mask, had made his eyes glow bright yellow once more as he had his sight set on both Biff and Gunloc, proving the shrouded but harsh intent that lied from within his own fighting spirit.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, the wrestlers of the CWA go head to head against their arch-rivals in the BWA and the audience look on in both shock and excitement upon seeing the toughest wrestling matches to ever come into Metro City. Meanwhile, Terry and his friends find themselves in a pickle when the Dark Scorpion gang attacks them, forcing Terry and company to endure a long night of survival battles. Even if the lone wolf and his crew find themselves outnumbered by the odds...they might gain some help from a couple of unexpected and unlikely allies. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	7. Chapter 6: Excitement and Danger, Part 2

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 1: Escapades in Metro City**

**Chapter 6: A Night of Excitement and Danger, Part 2**

**Author's Note: **In this story, the character named Poison will officially be recognized as a canonical woman and not a transvestite.

On a second note, I decided to change of the name of the story to Fighting Ambition, since the word "Ambition", suits the theme of the story's main core very well.

Finally...the character named Alex will be given the surname of Nelson, since Capcom hasn't officially given him a surname and that he needs one for this story.

* * *

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Stadium**

At the Metro Stadium that lied from within the Central district of Metro City, the fans who sat from within the main section of the inner stadium had screamed and cheered out in excitement as they knew that the CWA wrestling event was about to start in the next few moments and that the anticipation of watching their favorite wrestlers go head to head against each other had caused the fans to look on in pure excitement and determination. The time was now 7:55 P.M. at night and that the entire event would start in less than five minutes, but for the wrestlers who were about to participate in tonigh's clash...the motivation of winning had ran through each of their own minds in a calm yet precise state.

In a locker room that was located in the backstage portion of the stadium, Biff and Gunloc were getting prepped up for the entire wrestling event from within their own glance and that the two fighters had made some determined expressions on their faces as they were ready to show their fighting skills to the excited crowd in the stadium. However...Biff and Gunloc were not the only ones getting ready for the event, for their fellow CWA wrestlers were also preparing to do battle as well and that each of the fighters had made some strong expressions on their faces as they were willing to go all out for their fans.

While most of the wrestlers in the CWA locker room were seen as a diverse crowd of average brawlers with decent strength and little charisma, there were five fighters that stood out from the huge crowd of the lesser-known wrestlers and that these five fighters were in the same league as Biff and Gunloc when it came to being long-time favorites of the crowd.

The first fighter to be seen was a young Japanese man who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had long red hair, white kabuki face paint, a metal headband that displayed two sharp horns upon sight, and red eyes that showed his sharp personality. His wrestling attire had consisted of a pair of white wrestling pants, brown arm guards, brown shin guards, white socks, and a pair of black fighting slippers. This fighter was known as the Great Oni Budo: an aerial wrestler who doubled as a kabuki actor from within his free time.

The second fighter to be seen was a huge Caucasian man of Austrailian descent who looked to be in his early 30's and that he had a bald head, a blonde beard, and brown eyes that displayed his rough personality. His wrestling attire had consisted of a pair of black wrestling pants which had yellow line designs on the sides, two leather straps that were seen upon the chest, a pair of yellow feathery-like shoulder pads, black fingerless gloves, yellow kneepads, white socks, and a pair of yellow wrestling boots. This fighter was known as Alexander Grater: a powerful heavyweight who was once a strong football player back in Australia.

The third fighter to be seen was a wild Caribbean Hispanic man who looked to be in his early 30's and that he had long spikey brown hair, a brown beard, brown chest hair, and green eyes that displayed his wild personality. His wrestling attire had consisted of a pair of bright orange wrestling pants with green line designs on the sides, green wristbands, green kneepads, white socks, and a pair of green wrestling boots. This fighter was known as King Rasta: a primitive man who speaks with little human language and that he has a wild personality in battle. Along with him was a small brown pet monkey named Freak, who surprisingly happens to be the "manager" of King Rasta and that he has an IQ of 200, making him one of the smartest monkeys to ever exist.

The fourth fighter to be seen was a huge Caucasian man of English descent who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had short dark brown hair, a red headband, and sky blue eyes that displayed his versatile personality. His wrestling attire had consisted of a sky blue sleeveless jean vest, brown wristbands, a pair of sky blue jean shorts that stretched all the way to his knees, brown kneepads, white socks, and a pair of sky blue wrestling boots. This fighter was known as "Titanic" Tim Titan: a huge powerhouse wrestler that lacked speed and agility, but made up for it with his herculean strength and power.

The fifth and final fighter to be seen was a young Mexican man who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had short black hair and brown eyes that displayed his eccentric personality. His wrestling attire had consisted of a blue luchador mask with a red design for the optic section of the mask, a pair of blue wrestling pants with small glittering white dot designs, blue wristbands, white socks, and a pair of white wrestling boots. This fighter was known as El Stingray: a fast-moving luchador wrestler whose specialty lied from within aerial attacks and that he was a strong rival to Oni B. from within the wrestling ring.

As the five fighters and the rest of the wrestlers had gotten ready for the huge event in an instant, the locker room's door had opened without any warning and that everyone had turned their glance to the entrance of the locker room without any hesitation, trying to see on who was coming into the room in an unexpected way.

When everyone had looked at the unknown person that came into the locker room, all of the wrestlers had gasped in shock as they saw that a specific person had made his presence known to them and that it was something that caught everyone off-guard when least expected.

The specific person's appearance was that of a wrestling-like man who looked to be in his late 40's and that he had long blonde hair, a blonde beard, and brown eyes that displayed his strong personality. His casual attire had consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt, a black tie, a black long-sleeve business jacket, black pants, black socks, and a pair of black dress shoes. This man was known as Victor Ortega: a legendary wrestler in the CWA and co-founder of the company. Though he's now retired like Haggar...Ortega is still respected in the wrestling world for his hard work and strong determination to putting wrestling at its greatest peak and that the new fighters of the CWA were determined to follow the same strong road that Ortega had paved many years ago in his own career.

"So...is everyone ready to give this crowd the ultimate wrestling experience?" said Ortega as he looked at the wrestlers in a strong yet friendly state.

"Yes we are Mr. Ortega. We'll show the entire arena of why the CWA is the strongest wrestling company to ever exist and that we'll make you and everyone else very proud of our abilities and strengths" said Biff as he and the other wrestlers had cheered on in determination upon knowing that this was their chance to show the might of the CWA to the crowd so that they could display the strength and power of intense wrestling.

As Ortega had looked on in a calm manner and saw that the CWA wrestlers were ready to battle from within tonight's event, the legendary wrestler had made a small smile on his face as he was happy to see the strong energy of the rising young wrestlers and that he was real proud from within his own mind that these atheletes would carry on the bold tradition that that CWA had representd from within sight.

"It's great to see that these youngsters are full of high energy right now and that they're ready to show the entire crowd their rising abilities tonight, but still...it'll take much more than just showboating to earn a place in the prestigious CWA history. Only those who value the wrestling code of honor, strength, and determination will truly rise to great success and that the championship of being the best will be handed down to the selected few. As I look at these young wrestlers right now...I can only hope that they can hold the burning flame of wrestling's own pride so that future generations can learn of the legendary greatness that lies from within wrestling's own past" said Ortega in his mind as he made a calm expression on his face while looking on in a decent manner.

Meanwhile in the main section of the stadium, the fans had yelled and cheered out in excitement as they realized that the wrestling event would soon begin and that they were moments away from having to see the intense action that was well known throughout the CWA.

As Ryu, Ken, Guile, Haggar, and Jessica had sat in a couple of front row seats that were located near the wrestling ring, the five fighters had looked on in pure excitement as they knew that their fellow fighters were about to showcase their own abilities to the crowd and that they were hoping for a strong yet friendly event from within the night.

While the crowd had yelled and cheered on in excitement throughout the entire stadium, a young Caucasian man who looked to be in his late 20's had climbed into the wrestling ring upon sight and that the young man, who had short slick brown hair, calm brown eyes, and a wrestling ring announcer's attire that consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt, a black tie, a black long-sleeve dress jacket, black pants, black socks, and a pair of black dress shoes, had stood diligently upon the middle portion of the ring as he made a firm smile on his face while looking at the entire crowd that cheered throughout the entire stadium upon sight.

"Ladies and gentlemen...welcome to the CWA Slamfest for this evening. I'm your announcer, Tommy Richards, and for the next three hours, all of you are gonna experience a bone-crushing, action-packed event that'll leave you begging for more. Are you ready to experience the wrestling clash of a lifetime?" said the young man as he spoke through a loud microphone and that he identified himself as Tommy Richards: an eccentric CWA wrestling announcer who was well-liked by the fans for his strong personality and bold announcing.

When the entire crowd had heard that statement from Tommy, all of them had screamed and yelled out in pure excitement as they were ready to see the wrestlers go head to head against one another so that they could enjoy the entertainment of tonight's wrestling clash.

From there, a couple of pyro fireworks had shot out from the entrance way's ramp so that they could fly and make a huge explosion from within the top air portion of the stadium, causing the entire crowd to gasp and cheer in excitement as they were fascinated by the wrestling event's unique intro.

While that had happened, a huge blast of heavy metal music was heard upon the loud speakers that were spreaded throughout the entire stadium and that the stage lights of the wrestling event had shined very brightly in an instant, proving the strength and excitement that lied from within the core of the wrestling event itself.

Meanwhile in a VIP lounge room that stood from within the eastern top portion of the stadium stands, the BWA's chief executive, Mr. Shade was sitting down in a very expensive chair from within the middle portion of the room and that the crooked executive had made a small frown on his face as he took his time to drink some expensive red wine from a proper glass so that he could look at the entire event from his own exclusive setting. Besides Mr. Shade's presence from within the VIP lounge room...a couple of well-suited Caucasian men, who happen to be low-rank executives of the BWA, had sat from within the room as well and that a few of the men had beautiful young Caucasian women sitting by their sides and in their laps, each of them dressed in gorgeous expensive evening gown dresses and high-heel shoes while wearing expensive make-up and jewelry from within sight.

"He he he...I have to say that tonight will definitely go in our favor you guys. The BWA will surely crush those CWA worms in an instant and put our organization at the top of the food chain" said the first executive as he drunk some orange cocktail juice while being kissed on the left cheek by his beautiful valet who sat by his side.

"That I agree and once the BWA destroys the CWA's greatest fighters...Ortega will have no other choice but to acknowledge our power and bow out in the end, thus forcing the CWA into both bankruptcy and retirement" said the second executive as he made a cruel smile on his face upon thinking about the possible scenario from within his own mind.

"Mr. Shade...what do you think about the scenario of tonight? Do you think that our wrestlers will have the advantage against their long-time rivals?" said the third executive as he looked at Mr. Shade in a decent manner while being hugged romantically by his beautiful valet who sat in his lap.

"I believe so my friend. The BWA wrestlers have trained for quite a while since the last fight and that they know the value in which failure is not an option for either of them. Our great leader has taught us that when he first founded the BWA many years ago and that the only thing he seeks is to make this organization the strongest to ever exist. Right before I came here, the leader had told me that he would be watching this event from within his own secret place and that he would monitor our wrestlers' progress upon sight. He told me that he expects our group to show the might of the BWA's ruthlessness and that he won't allow any losses to go unnoticed, especially from tonight" said Mr. Shade as he kept his small frown on his face while looking at the entire wrestling ring with his own ruthless eyes.

While Mr. Shade and his fellow executives had continued to talk with each other about tonight's wrestling event, the mysterious shadowy figure, who was seen from within the earlier portion of the night, had stood from within the rafters that were located at the top portion of the stadium and that the shadowy person had made his yellow eyes glow through his black wrestling mask as he looked at the entire ring with his own perceptive glance.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Central District**

Meanwhile at a busy street that was located in the Central district of Metro City, Terry, Blue Mary, Andy, Mai, and Joe H. were walking down the right sidewalk portion of the street and that the five friends were enjoying their own night together as they were exploring the sights and scenery of Metro City's own landscape.

"I have to say that Metro City is almost like Southtown in terms of buildings and business. It's no wonder of why Geese wants to make another establishment of his company from within here" said Blue Mary as she looked around in a calm manner while eating a hamburger.

"That I agree. Geese already has most of Southtown's businesses under his grip and that he now wants to expand his territory out to other cities in the country. Realizing that Metro City is almost similar to Southtown gives Geese an opportunity in trying to gain control over this metropolis and that he'll do whatever it takes to make his mission a complete success" said Andy as he made a decent expression on his face while eating a chicken sandwich.

"Even if it means having to recruit this city's street gangs into his dirty pocket" said Blue Mary as she made a small frown on her face upon thinking about the scenario from within her own mind.

"Ha! Even if that was so...all of us are here right now and that we're gonna figure out on what ol' scumbag is up to here in Metro City" said Joe H. as he looked on in a confident manner while eating a ketchup-filled hot dog.

"Joe's got a good point there. As long as we work together, we'll figure out on what Geese is scheming and put an end to whatever he has planned for the city" said Mai as she walked alongside with Andy while eating a strawberry ice cream cone.

"Terry...what do you think of this?" said Blue Mary as she looked at Terry in a calm manner while continuing to eat her hamburger.

As Terry had heard those statements from his friends while leading them down the sidewalk of the busy street, the lone wolf had made a small smirk on his face as he thought about the scenario from within his own mind and that he knew about the dangers that lied ahead for him and his friends upon sight.

"I'd say that we've got our work cut out for us you guys. I don't exactly know on what Geese's true intentions are, but it's safe to say that he didn't come here just to fix up the city. If we're gonna figure out on what Geese is up to...we have to take each step with caution and not get caught in any unexpected danger. Now that Mr. Big knows I'm here...it's likely that Geese will try to attempt to get rid of me and that he won't stop until he succeeds. However...I'm not gonna back down from this fight and that I'll find out on what Geese is up to so that I can stop him from doing any harm to this city's citizens" said Terry as he mad a calm but determined expression on his face while looking back at his friends during the walk and that he was holding a fresh chicken sandwich in his right hand..

From there, Andy, Mai, Blue Mary, and Joe H. had nodded in agreement with Terry on his statement and realized that having to find out the secret of Geese's unknown plan wouldn't exactly be an easy task to do from within their own time here in Metro City.

While Terry and his friends had continued their walk down the sidewalk of the busy street, a couple of unknown street thugs had looked at the entire group from a distance upon the sidewalk and that the unknown band of hooligans, who looked to be rough Caucasian men in their late 30's, had made a couple of ruthless glances upon their faces as they kept their sights set on Terry and his group from within the scenario of the night.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Stadium**

Meanwhile at the Metro Stadium, the entire crowd that sat from within the main section of the stadium had cheered and yelled out in excitement as they were waiting for the first match of the CWA's special event to happen and that they were hoping for one of the strongest matches to ever come from within the night.

"I have to say that this entire crowd is amped up for tonight's wrestling event. I've never seen all of these people so excited before" said Guile as he looked on from his front row wrestling seat.

"Who can blame them? The CWA is literally one of the biggest wrestling promotions to ever exist and that these people would be more than happy to see their favorite CWA wrestlers clashing against one another in a relentless sight. Take it from a veteran who's been there before and lived through it" said Haggar as he looked on in a calm manner.

"My daddy's got a good point there. Once these people see the CWA wrestlers battle in the ring...they'll be begging for more action in the end. Trust me on this one" said Jessica as she made a decent smile on her face while looking at the entire scenario with her own glance.

While Ryu and Ken had looked on with the others from their front row seats, Tommy had made a noble smile on his face as he was prepared to announce the first match of the evening and that it would prove to be unique to the crowd that watched upon sight.

"Now ladies and gentlemen...it's time for the first match to begin. This single-bout battle will feature two newcomers to the CWA and that these young hotshots will prove their almighty strength and power to you all. Let's get this thing started right now!" yelled Tommy as he started to announce the first match to the rowdy yet excited crowd of wrestling fans.

"Our first contender hails from Munich, Germany and weighs over 440 pounds. Accompained by his manager Poison, this wrestler is ready to smash anything that gets in his way so that he can prove to be the top contender in the CWA. Making his debut tonight...it's Hugo Andore!" yelled Tommy as he announced the first wrestler to the crowd.

"Andore?" said Haggar and Jessica in unison as they were shocked to hear the name of the first wrestler and that they didn't expect it to be one of their old enemies from the past.

"You guys know on who this Andore person is?" said Ken as he, Ryu, and Guile had looked at Haggar and Jessica in a decent yet concerned manner upon seeing the surprised expressions that came from their friends.

"I'm afraid so Ken and this fight might prove to be harsh for the person who's going up against him" said Jessica as she looked on in a worried state.

After Tommy had said the first introduction from within sight, a huge man had stepped out of the curtain from the entrance way of the ramp and began to make his walk down towards the ring while having a sternly frown on his face, proving the determination that lied from within his own strong spirit.

The huge man's description was that of a strong Caucasian wrestler of German descent who looked to be in his early 30's and that he had curly black hair and calm brown eyes. His wrestling attire had consisted of a light pink sleeveless athletic shirt with leopard spot designs, black wristbands, light pink wrestling pants, white socks, and a pair of brown wrestling shoes. This huge man was instantly known as Hugo Andore: a strong wrestler who was once part of the infamous Mad Gear gang, but has since gone legit and is now trying to focus on his rising wrestling career.

While Hugo was making his way towards the wrestling ring, he was accompanied by a young woman who wore scantily-clad clothing upon sight and that her presence during the walk had caused most of the men in the audience to whistle real loudly as they were attracted by her unexpected beauty and looks.

The young woman's description was that of a cunning Caucasian girl who looked to be in her early 20's and that she had long pink hair and sharp blue eyes. Her attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve tank top shirt that was cut below her breasts, a biker's black cap, black wristbands, blue cutoff jean shorts, and a pair of pink high-heel shoes. This young woman was known as Poison: a beautiful yet cunning girl who was once part of Mad Gear just like Hugo, but has since changed her ways and is now helping out Hugo in managing his wrestling career.

As Hugo had walked up the wrestling ring's steps and used his own body to climb over the top rope so that he could enter into the ring, the huge wrestler had stood in the middle portion of the structure so that he could extend his arms out in mid-air and make a huge roar on his face to the crowd, proving the power and strength that lied from within Hugo's own body.

While the crowd had yelled out in excitement from having to see Hugo's enormous physique and height, Poison had walked outside the ring to a nearby corner so that she could get ready to help Hugo out in his match, but before she could do that, she decided to turn her attention over to Haggar and Jessica, who looked at her with a couple of sternly expressions on their faces from within sight as they remembered the history that they had with her and Mad Gear from a while back.

"Well well...if it isn't the Mayor and his daughter. How are you two doing tonight?" said Poison as she looked at Haggar and Jessica with a small smirk on her face.

"We're doing pretty fine on our side Poison. We should be asking you the question on why you and Andore are here?" said Haggar as he looked at Poison in a calm yet sternly way.

"It's quite simple to explain dear Mayor. You see...Hugo is preparing to showcase his dominant strength to all these people in the arena tonight so that he can prove his new power here in the CWA, giving everyone in the back a fair warning to not get in his way of being the CWA Heavyweight Champion" said Poison.

"That's quite nice to hear, considering that you two were once part of Mad Gear" said Jessica as she looked on in a skeptic manner.

"Even if that was so Jessica...the fact of the matter is that Hugo and I have decided to give up our criminal ways and go legit so that we can earn some money through the right means of method. Since I've decided to become Hugo's wrestling manager...I'll see to it that he becomes the greatest wrestling champion to ever exist so that Hugo and I can bask in the glory of fame and fortune" said Poison as she made a determined expression on her face from within sight.

"Ha! That be the day" said Jessica as she looked on in a skeptic way while crossing her arms at the same time, not knowing on whether Poison was telling the truth about her and Hugo going legit in an instant.

"Now ladies and gentlemen...it's time for our second contender to appear. Coming from Manhattan, New York and weighing over 295 pounds, this young man has swept through the CWA's local house shows with his surprising power and quick agility. Tonight...he will test his skills out against his latest opponent and see if he has what it takes to play on the same level as the big boys themselves. Give it up for Alex "Hyper Bomb" Nelson!" yelled Tommy as he announced the second wrestler to the crowd.

From there, a young Caucasian man had emerged from the curtain of the ramp's entrance way and began to make his walk towards the ring as he had a small frown on his face while keeping his sight set upon Hugo from within his own time.

The young Caucasian man's appearance was that of a strong grappler who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had long blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. His attire had consisted of a light gray sleeveless athletic shirt, a large red headband, two green military gloves, green military pants, white socks, and a pair of black military boots. This young man was known as Alex Nelson: a rising grappling fighter who seeks many opponents to battle in order to learn about the vast skills and arts of fighting itself.

As Alex made his way up the wrestling ring's steps and climbed into the ring while keeping his calm facial expression from within sight, the crowd had cheered on in excitement as they were prepared to witness the match between Alex and Hugo and that everyone was anticipating a strong and tough battle from within the scenario of the event itself.

"That Alex guy looks like a real contender from within this fight. He might actually prove to give Hugo a run for his money" said Ken as he looked at Alex in a calm sight.

"Agreed Ken. Just from having to look at his muscles...it's safe to say that Alex has trained for quite some time and that he's not an opponent who may go down that easily. I'd say that we're in for one interesting match-up" said Ryu as he and the others had looked on from within their front row seats.

As Alex and Hugo had stood a few feet away from one another upon the wrestling ring, the two fighters had made a couple of small frowns on their faces as they knew that a match like this would test their own individual skills and that they were prepared to fight with everything they had from within the scenario of the wrestling event.

While Tommy had stepped out of the ring and made his way to a nearby chair outside of the ring so that he could sit down and watch the match-up from a good distance, a middle-aged Caucasian man who had short light brown hair and black eyes had climbed into the ring without any hesitation and that the middle-aged man, who looked to be in his mid 40's, had wore a wrestling referee's attire, which consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt, a black bowtie, black pants, white socks, and a pair of black dress shoes. This man was known as Harry Hicks: a long-time official for the CWA who was well-renowed and liked by many people for his accurate calling of the matches and strict personality from within sight.

When Harry asked both wrestlers if they were ready to start the match in an instant and saw that the two of them had nodded in agreement upon the statement, he used his right hand to make a referee call to the wrestling bell official, telling him to ring the bell without any hesitation so that the first match of the event could begin without any hesitation.

Upon hearing the sound of the bell being rung in an instant, the entire crowd had cheered in pure excitement as they were now ready to witness the first match of tonight's event and that each fan was hoping to see an intense battle between the two new members of the CWA roster.

"He he he...I assure you that this match will be over in less than 5 minutes. I've got much bigger fish to fry in the back rather than waste my time against you" said Hugo as he spoke in a German accent while looking at Alex in a determined manner.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet Mr. Andore. It takes much more than just strength and power to win a fight. I'll show you the reason of why my statement is true" said Alex as he spoke in a Brooklyn accent as he stood in a fighting stance while looking at Hugo in a calm yet sternly state, proving the fact that he was ready to battle against the German wrestler from within sight.

Upon hearing that statement from Alex and sensing that he was ready to fight in his own accord, Hugo had ran towards Alex in a strong manner and used his huge arms to grab Alex in a wrestling grapple, of which Alex had countered the move by using his own arms to grapple against Hugo's in an instant, causing the two wrestlers to struggle against one another in a tough grapple and that neither one was gonna give in to the other's own strength.

As Ryu, Ken, Guile, Haggar, Jessica, Poison, and the rest of the crowd had looked on in amazement from having to see the two wrestlers grapple against one another in a hard manner, both Alex and Hugo had clenched their teeth in pure anger as the two of them were determined to overcome each other's harsh strength and that they wouldn't stop until one of them gained the early advantage from within the match itself.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Central Park**

Meanwhile at the Metro City Central Park, Terry and the rest of his friends were taking their time in having to talk and hang out with one another from within the middle portion of the park and that the group had sat and stood near a beautiful water fountain that had the traditional style of a low jet, a pair of raised basins, and a delicate sculpture with a water theme, in which stone dolphins were displayed and that they were shooting clear water from out of their own mouths.

While Terry and Blue Mary had leaned against a nearby left-sided tree, Andy and Mai had sat together on a middle-positioned park bench and looked at the starry night in a calm state while Joe H. had lied on the right-sided grassy section of the park, placing his hands behind his head while looking at the view of the night in his own decent manner.

"So Terry...how's Rock doing right now in China?" said Blue Mary as she looked at Terry in a precise way.

"He's doing pretty fine from what I hear. Master Tung had told me that Rock is accelerating real well from within his training and that he's learning most of the moves that Master Tung had taught me many years ago. At this rate...he'll be ready to fight on the same level as I am from within the next few months and that I'll be more than ready to test Rock's new skills for myself. Besides that...I'd be glad to show Rock the more advanced moves of the fighting style so that he can learn of how to fight with both spirit and strength" said Terry in a decent state.

"That's nice to hear Terry. It's great to know that Rock isn't willing to follow in his father's footsteps and that he would rather fight in his own identity instead of using the legacy of Geese's crooked past" said Andy as he nodded in agreement with Terry on his statement.

"Indeed Andy. Rock is a gifted person who has a lot of potential for being a great fighter and if he's able to train through the right means of method...he might even be able to surpass me one day in the future" said Terry.

"Surpass you Terry? That can't be" said Mai as she looked on in shock upon hearing that statement from Terry.

"I'm afraid so Mai. Eventually...I'll have to pass the torch down to someone else when I decide to retire from fighting so that I can settle in and live the rest of my life in peace. However...I'm not gonna retire from the fighting scene for quite a while and that it's gonna be a couple of years before I actually hang it up. I still have many more opponents to discover and many more fighting styles to see and learn about from within this world, so it's safe to say that the lone wolf isn't gonna be throwing in the towel just yet" said Terry as he made a determined expression on his face while balling up his right fist at the same time.

"Ha! Now that's the Terry we all know and love. There's no way that a strong champion like you can retire just yet. Not until you and I clash to see on who's stronger" said Joe H. as he made a confident smile on his face while lying on the grassy portion of the park.

"I'd be more than happy to take you on in a fight Joe, but be warned that I won't hold back any punches from within our battle" said Terry.

"That's fine by me Terry. Once you and I clash against each other...I'll show you the true strength of Muay Thai fighting and prove that my legend will forever be remembered by my fans" said Joe H. as he lifted himself and stood up in his own opportunity so that he could look at Terry in a calm yet determined state.

"As much as I would like to see on where this conversation heads to next...I'm getting a bit bored right now you guys. How bout all of us continue to explore this city and see on what we discover from within our adventure?" said Blue Mary as she walked away from the specific tree she leaned on and stood in front of her friends from a sweep distance while looking on in a calm way.

"Mary's got a good point there. The night is still young and that we have much to see and do you guys" said Mai as she stood up from the park bench and made her way over to where Blue Mary had stood from while looking on in a cheerful manner.

"What do you think Terry? Shall we continue to explore the city in order to learn about our new surroundings?" said Andy as he and Joe H. had looked at Terry in a decent manner.

When Terry had heard those statements from his friends, the lone wolf had made a small smirk on his face as he knew from within his own mind that exploring the rest of Metro City would prove to be very exciting in an instant and that it would give him and his friends an opportunity to learn about the city that was equivalent to Southtown's own.

"Indeed we should Andy. We still have a lot to learn about this city and that we need to continue our investigation of why Geese is really here. Besides...if we continue to explore the city...we might actually get lucky and stumble upon a clue when least expected. Let's continue to enjoy our night and see on what we discover in the process of our exploration" said Terry as he looked at his friends in a decent manner while having a small smile on his face.

From there, Andy, Mai, Blue Mary, and Joe H. had nodded in agreement with Terry on his statement and knew from within their own minds that an opportunity of exploring Metro City during their investigation would prove to be a good idea from within the scenario of the night.

Before the five fighters could make their next move from within their current group position in the park, an unexpected voice was heard throughout the entire area and that it caught Terry and the rest of his friends off-guard by an unexpected surprise.

"Well well...what do we have here?" said a rough male's voice.

When the group had heard the unexpected male voice and turned their sight towards the left direction of where they were located from, they saw that a huge group of rough Caucasian thugs were walking towards them in a menacing state and that the thugs, who looked to be in their late 30's, had made sinister glares on their faces as they targeted the group with their personal weapons, which consisted of baseball bats, broken beer bottles, lead pipes, and knifes. Along with the thugs were the two specific men who spied on Terry and the others earlier today and that they too had made some sinister expressions on their faces as they were determined to make the lone wolf and his friends suffer from within the night.

"Looks like we got trouble on our hands you guys" said Andy in a sternly manner while quickly standing up from the park bench so that he, Terry, and Joe H could immediately join up with Mai and Blue Mary from their current standing position and thus, the five of them could confront the suspicious gang of thugs together in their own time.

"Stay alert everyone" said Terry in a sternly manner as well while looking on in a suspicious way.

"Look what we have here boys...a couple of foreigners visiting our city" said the first specific thug as he and his friends had stood a small distance away from where the five fighters were located from and that the specific thug had looked at Terry and the rest of his friends in a menacing manner while holding a baseball bat in his right hand.

"And it seems that all of them must be new to the city, for they failed to learn that this park becomes our personal turf at night. I believe that a special fee will be required if any of you want to leave here in one piece" said the second specific thug as he too had looked at the group in a menacing manner while holding a lead pipe in his right hand.

When Terry had heard those statements from the two specific men, the lone wolf had made a small sigh on his face as he saw the strong arrogance that lied from within the group of thugs and that he couldn't allow them to have their way from within the unexpected situation.

"Geez...I didn't know that this park was reserved for a couple of scumbags like you. Usually...I don't follow rules that sound stupid and dumb in an instant, especially if it comes from guys who obviously have no brainspan" said Terry as he looked at the group of thugs in a calm yet determined sight.

"What was that?" said one of the back-up thugs as he and his fellow hooligans had looked at Terry in an angered state upon hearing that insult from the lone wolf.

"You heard me. I'm not surprised in having to see guys like you acting high and mighty against innocent people who aren't able to fight back. Where I come from...the so-called thugs and hooligans know on who I am and that they would think twice before attacking me. I suggest that you guys do the same thing if you don't want to end up brusied and bloodied" said Terry as he made a determined expression on his face while looking at the group in a precise way.

When the two specific thugs and the rest of their friends had heard that statement from Terry, all of them had clenched their teeth in pure anger as they couldn't believe on what the lone wolf had said to them upon sight and that all of them were determined to make Terry and the rest of his friends pay very dearly from within the night itself.

"Those are big words coming from a little worm like you. We'll see to it that you and your friends suffer the worse beating of your entire lives, courtesy of the Dark Scorpions Gang" said the first specific thug as he gripped his baseball bat in an angered state.

"And while we're at it...we'll take those beautiful ladies of yours as well. We promise to be real good to them just as long as they give us some much-needed pleasure" said the second specific thug as he and the rest of the thugs had made sadistic grins on their faces upon having to look at both Mai and Blue Mary from within sight.

"You wish! There's no way that I'm going with a nasty swine like you" said Mai as she looked on in disgust upon hearing that statement from the second specific thug.

"That's right. Just for saying such a perverted statement...I'll make sure to break your arms in two" said Blue Mary as she too had looked on in disgust while cracking her knuckles from within the process of her talking.

"You heard the ladies. Seeing as though you guys are itching to get your butts kicked...we'll have to be obliged in showing you the reason of why you should never pick on the weak. Isn't that right you guys?" said Terry as he looked at his friends in a decent manner while balling up his own fists at the same time.

"Yeah!" said Andy, Mai, Blue Mary, and Joe H. in unison as they agreed with Terry on his statement while getting ready to battle against the Dark Scorpions gang.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew you hypocrite. We'll show you the hard fact of why our gang is the most feared throughout all of Metro City. Let's get 'em boys!" yelled the first specific thug as he lead his fellow hooligans into the charge against Terry and the fighters, in which the lone wolf and his friends had stood in their own fighting stances while looking at the charging adversaries with no hesitation or second thought.

"Well guys...it seems that we're gonna have some unexpected excitement from our escapade here tonight. I hope that all of you are ready to battle against these jokers" said Terry as he made a small smile on his face while balling up his fists in an instant and standing in his own fighting stance at the same time.

"Don't worry about me big bro. I'm more than ready to put these clowns in their place" said Andy as he stood in his Shiranui ninjitsu-style stance while having a firm expression on his face.

"Same thing right here. It's about time that I got some excitement from this city" said Joe H. as he made a confident expression on his face while battling up his own fists as well.

"These nasty scumbags must learn a lesson in having to never underestimate a woman" said Mai as she used her right hand to pull out a medium-sized Japanese war fan from the inside of her shirt so that she could open it in an instant through one mid-air thrust, in which the fan had a white design from within the inner part while the outer spokes of the weapon was red and that a couple of red and white strings were seen upon the bottom part of the fan itself.

"That I agree Mai. I'll be glad to show these no-good punks my strong Sambo techniques" said Blue Mary as she made a determined expression on her own face while balling up her own fists as well, preparing to fight alongside with her friends from within the unexpected scenario of the night.

As Terry, Blue Mary, Andy, Mai, and Joe H. had stood in their own fighting stances while looking at the charging thugs in an instant, the five fighters had made some strong and precise glances on their faces as they knew that they had their work cut out for them upon sight and that they were determined to defeat their unexpected enemies from within the impromptu battle of the park.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Stadium**

Meanwhile at the Metro Stadium, Alex and Hugo had continued to grapple against one against in a tough struggle from within the wrestling ring of the stadium's main section and that both wrestles had clenched their teeth in pure frustration as they were determined to overcome one another during the first match of the CWA's wrestling event.

"C'mon Hugo. You can do it" said Poison as she cheered her wrestler on from outside the ring.

"I have to say that those two are very impressive when it comes to grappling past five minutes. I doubt that even I could hold out for that long" said Guile as he looked on in an impressed way.

"That may be so Guile, but something tells me that one of them is bound to give in during time, enabling the other to make the next move when needed" said Haggar as he looked on in a perceptive glance while having a small frown on his face.

"Let's see on how this fight goes" said Ryu as he, Ken, and Jessica had continued to look at the battle alongside with Haggar and Guile from their front row seats.

While the crowd had cheered on in excitement from having to see the intense strength that came from both Alex and Hugo, the two wrestlers had looked at each other in a relentless state as they knew that having to overcome one another's power wasn't exactly an easy job to do and that both fighters had realized the hard scenario that lied from within their own wrestling match.

"I have to admit that you're the first opponent to not be overwhelmed by my colossal strength. Most men usually give in by now" said Hugo as he looked on in a determined manner from within the grapple.

"I'm afraid that I'm an expection for this one Hugo. I refuse to let your strength overcome me from within this match. In fact...I'll turn the tables against you and have you beat in no time at all" said Alex as he made a smirk on his face while using his own power to fight back against Hugo's strong grapple.

"Those are big words coming from a little man like you. Let's see if you can back them up from this" said Hugo as he used his power to throw Alex towards the northwest turnbuckle of the ring, causing Alex to make a hard thud upon sight as his back felt the tough strength of the turnbuckle's hard padding.

"I'll smash you into pieces!" yelled Hugo as he ran towards Alex in an instant while extending his arms out in mid-air, hoping to smash his entire front body against Alex's own from within sight so that the Manhattan fighter could be weaken from within the move.

As Alex saw that Hugo had tried to used his entire body for a rushing attack, he wasted no time in ducking away from the turnbuckle so that he could jump to the right side of his last position, causing Hugo to slam his entire front chest and stomach upon the top turnbuckle and that the blow had caused the German wrestler to lose some air from within his own body.

When Alex had stood up from the mat and saw that Hugo was slowly recovering from his failed move, he made a sternly expression on his face as he knew that this was an opportunity to seize and that he wouldn't waste it upon a second.

From there, Alex had ran towards Hugo from behind in an instant and used both of his hands to grab Hugo's waist, causing Alex to clench his teeth in frustration as he knew that his next move would prove to be the most difficult from within his planned attack.

Without any hesitation, Alex had used his own strength to lift Hugo up from off the wrestling mat and to the surprise of everyone in the stadium, Alex had made a defiant yell on his face as he slammed Hugo to the ground through the use of a suplex, causing Poison to gasp in shock as she didn't expect her wrestler to be slammed to the ground so easily and that Hugo felt the tremendous pain that came from within the attack, causing him to lie upon the wrestling mat for a few minutes.

"No way!" said Ken as he looked on in shock from having to see Alex's surprising move.

"You've gotta be kidding me" said Guile as he too had looked on in shock.

"That guy was able to pick up Andore with his own hands and slam him to the ground with his own strength. How is it even possible for an average guy like Alex to slam a big man like Andore to the ground?" said Jessica as she looked on in a shocked manner.

"My guess is that Alex must've trained for quite a while through certain conditions that enhanced his inner strength and muscles. He must've done several training regimens in order to improve his stamina and power, enabling him to go past his usual physical limit so that he could ascend to much greater lengths. If that be the case...I'd say that this fight could prove to be very interesting" said Haggar as he monitored Alex's progress with his own glance.

As Ryu made a small frown on his face while looking at the entire match from his own seat, he couldn't help but wonder if Alex had the strong burning spirit of a martial artist from within his own body and if it that was to be true...would Alex prove to be a worthy opponent to battle from within his own sight? While Ryu had continued to think about that concept from within his own mind, the audience had continued to cheer and yell out in excitement as they were watching this match from within the scenario of the night.

When Hugo had managed to get back up from the wrestling mat and saw that Alex had looked at him in a calm manner with his balled-up fists, the German wrestler had clenched his teeth in anger as he knew that his opponent would give him much more of an unexpected battle and that he would go all out in order to ensure his victory of the match.

From there, Alex had rushed towards Hugo's standing position and delievered a barrage of hard punches towards Hugo's chest and stomach, hoping to slow and wear down the giant from within his own effort, but Hugo had used his own tough endurance to withstand the constant blows of Alex and that he had retaliated against his opponent's punch barrage by using both of his own hands to throw a double-axe handle attack against Alex's upper back, causing the Manhattan fighter to fall on one knee as he felt the hard blow that came from Hugo's counter-attack.

Upon seeing that Alex was unable to fight back from within his sight, Hugo had used his right hand to pick up Alex by his hair so that he could stand him back up and position him for a harsh left fist gut punch, causing Alex to make a painful expression on his face as he felt most of his breath leaving his body while feeling the strong attack in an instant.

After unleashing the gut punch against Alex, Hugo had wasted no time in using his power to throw Alex towards the south ropes of the ring so that the German wrestler could run to the north ropes and bounce off them, heading towards Alex from within an intercept course as he was prepared to unleash another attack against the Manhattan fighter.

When Alex had bounced off from his side of the ropes and ran towards the center part of the ring, Hugo had done the same thing from his side of the ropes and ran towards the same position of Alex's own, raising his right huge arm in mid-air so that he could connect it to Alex's own head for his devastating clothesline known as the Monster Lariat, causing Alex to smash to the ground upon his back in a hard manner and that everyone in the stadium had gasped in shock as they were surprised to see such a brutal move from the German wrestler.

As Alex had lied upon the wrestling mat in a hard and painful state, Hugo had made a cocky grin on his face as he saw that his opponent was lying in extreme pain from within his own sight and that German wrestler had raised his hands up in the air as he made a defiant roar to the crowd, causing everyone to boo against the German wrestler as they didn't like his actions from within the ring.

After doing his mid-fight taunt, Hugo had went back to continuing the match-up as he used his hands to pick Alex up from the ground so that he could hold him in a bear hug-like press, preparing to unleash his trademark move against the Manhattan fighter from within sight.

"Now then...let's see if you can handle my trademark technique: The Moonsault Press!" yelled Hugo as he used his own inner power to jump up real high in the air from within a surprising state so that he could then do an unexpected flip in the top air of the arena once while holding Alex in his bear hug-like press, causing Hugo to be on top of Alex during their fast descent back to the wrestling ring.

When Hugo had descended down to the wrestling ring with Alex in his grip, the German wrestler had slammed his entire weight and body on top of Alex from upon the surface of the wrestling mat and that the intensity of the attack had caused Alex to make a painful gasp on his face as he felt his entire body being crushed by the harsh weight of the German wrestler.

While the entire audience had cheered on in both shock and excitement from having to see Hugo's unexpected move, Ryu and the rest of his friends had gasped in complete shock as they were surprised to see the German wrestler do such a technique when least expected and that their own views on Hugo's fighting ability had changed dramatically in an instant.

"Yeah! Way to go Hugo" said Poison as she looked on in excitement while cheering her friend on from within sight.

"That's...impossible. How was Hugo able to jump at that height in order to do such a move?" said Jessica as she looked on in complete shock.

"Something tells me that after our last confrontation...Hugo must've taken his time to train and get stronger right after I defeated him in the subway station. I'd say that if I was to battle against him once more...he could give me more trouble than expected" said Haggar as he looked on in a calm yet sternly way.

As Hugo saw that Alex had lied upon the wrestling mat in a painful state, he wasted no time in pinning Alex to the mat so that he could try to gain the early win from within the match. When Harry saw that Hugo was pinning Alex upon his sight, he wasted no time in lying upon the wrestling mat so that he could begin the usual count for a wrestling pin.

"One...two..." said Harry as he slammed his right hand upon the mat during the count of the wrestling pin.

Before Harry could get to three, Alex had used his strength to kick out of the pin while thrusting his right shoulder up as well, breaking the wrestling count in an instant while Harry had signaled a two-count to the entire audience, letting them know that the match was still on.

Upon seeing that the wrestling pin was broken by his opponent, Hugo had made a small grunt on his face as he stood back up from the mat while pulling Alex back up as well, preparing to attack the Manhattan fighter once more in order to wear down his endurance and strength from within the scenario of the wrestling match.

Without any hesitation, Hugo had used his two arms to grab Alex's forehead and neck from behind in an instant so that he could initiate a heavy sleeper hold against his opponent, causing Alex to clench his teeth in frustration as he felt the tight pressure of Hugo's own arms.

As Hugo had continued to apply the sleeper hold attack against Alex, the Manhattan fighter had begun to feel a bit woozy as his inner energy was starting to lose its focus and that he could barely stay conscious, due to the fact that the sleeper hold was cutting off the blood rush to his head, disabling any focus or concentration from within his own mind.

While Hugo had continued to use the submission move against Alex, the entire crowd in the stadium had begun to clap their hands in unison while chanting Alex's name from within the process, trying to motivate the young Manhattan fighter into gaining back his strength so that he could mount a counter-attack against his huge opponent. Even Ryu and his friends had chanted Alex's name instantly and that they were hoping for the Manhattan fighter's miraculous comeback against his opponent.

When Alex had heard the relentless chants that came from the entire audience, he made a determined expression on his face as he began to muster and gather the strength that lied from within his own body so that he could fight back against Hugo's submission move and rebound with his own counter attack.

As Alex had strengthed his entire body from within his inescapable position, he clenched his teeth in pure anger as he balled up both of his fists without any hesitation and that he had used his left elbow for a wave of smashing attacks against Hugo's stomach, causing the German wrestler to clench his teeth in frustration as he felt the relentless barrage of elbow strikes that came from Alex's own left arm.

After a few blows from Alex's constant elbow smashing attack, Hugo was forced to let go of his submission hold from Alex so that he could try to tend to his bruised stomach, enabling Alex to recover from the move so that he could initiate his own counter-attack against the German wrestler from within sight.

From there, Alex had wasted no time in unleashing a strong barrage of overhead chops and punches against Hugo, in which most of them had connected directly against the German wrestler from within the wrestling ring and that Alex was determined to gain the advantage against his opponent from within their match.

Upon seeing that Hugo was trying to block a few of his chops and punches, Alex saw an opportunity to attack Hugo when least expected and quckly ducked down so that he could use his right leg to throw a huge sweep kick against the back of Hugo's knees, causing the German wrestler to make a shocked gasp on his face as he was taken in by unexpected move and that Alex's surprise attack had knocked the huge giant down upon the mat, giving the Manhattan fighter a chance to continue his assault against the German wrestler.

When Alex saw that Hugo had lied upon the mat in a hard state, he made a determined expression on his face as he stood up real quickly so that he could deliever a drop elbow smash against Hugo's chest, inflicting some pain against the German wrestler as he felt the strong elbow of the Manhattan fighter's own inner strength.

After using the elbow attack against his opponent, Alex had wasted no time as he ran to a nearby ringpost so that he could climb up on it and position himself for an aerial attack, hoping to strike down Hugo and slow his wrestling ability from within the process of his action.

As Hugo was able to get back up from the wrestling mat and turned his entire sight and position around to where Alex was located from, the Manhattan fighter had made a defiant yell on his face as he leaped off from the turnbuckle and flew towards Hugo in a precise state while throwing a missile drop kick from within sight, making a direct impact against Hugo as the move struck his entire chest in an instant and that Hugo had staggered back all the way to a couple of nearby ropes, resting his entire body on the top rope as he felt the strength of Alex's latest aerial attack.

From there, the entire crowd in the stadium had cheered and yelled on in pure excitement as they were real impressed by Alex and Hugo's skills from within the match and that they were hoping to see on how it would end from within their own sight.

When Hugo was able to recover his strength from within his resting position, he made a sternly frown on his face as he didn't expect for Alex to give him a strong battle and that he was determined to defeat the Manhattan fighter from within the wrestling match.

"I'll admit that you've putted up a decent fight against me Alex, but I'm afraid that this match must now end between the two of us. I promise to make your painful defeat very quick" said Hugo as he stood up from the ropes while cracking his knuckles and looking at Alex in a precise way.

"Don't get all high and mighty Hugo. I'm not one who'll go down that easily. If you want to win this fight...you'll have to beat me down until I'm unable to get back up" said Alex as he recovered from his aerial drop kick and stood in his fighting stance while looking on with a small frown on his face.

"That's fine by me. I'll take great pleasure in breaking every bone of your body" said Hugo as he ran towards Alex's position so that he could unleash a heavy barrage of hard punches against Alex, in which the Manhattan fighter had used his quick evasiveness to duck and evade each swing that came towards him from within sight and that Alex was determined to find a way to overcome Hugo's harsh ferocity from within the scenario of the match-up.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Central Park**

Meanwhile at an isolated grassy field location that was seen in the Metro City Central Park, Terry, Blue Mary, Andy, Mai, and Joe H. had found themselves battling against the members of the Dark Scorpions gang and that the five fighters had made some determined expressions on their faces as they knew that they had their work cut out for them during the entire battle that took place from within the park.

As a couple of thugs had tried to attack Terry with their melee weapons of broken beer bottles and wooden boards, the lone wolf had made a small smirk on his face as he avoided each swing of the thugs' weapons and that he had retaliated very quickly against them by unleashing a heavy barrage of haymaker punches and hard roundhouse kicks against the faces and chests of the thugs, knocking them down instantly as each of them felt the strong power that lied from within Terry's own spirit.

For Andy's scenario...he moved real fast through the use of his Shiranui ninjitsu skills and that his abilities had enabled him to battle against his group of adversaries by using a combination of quick palm strikes to the faces, elbow smashes against the chests, and strong jump kicks that made direct hits against his opponents, eliminating a few of them as they were unable to get back up from the ground from enduring the blows that came from the American ninja.

When Joe H. saw that a couple of thugs had tried to attack him with their weapons, the Muay Thai fighter had made a confident expression on his face as he rushed into the core of the battle and fought against his group of adversaries in an instant, striking them down with a mixture of Muay Thai elbow hits, knee smashes, and power kicks, sending the hooligans flying from the air and crashing into the ground as they felt real bruised from having to endure Joe H.'s fighting style.

While that had happened, Mai had battled against her group of enemies by using her Japanese war fan to smack and attack the thugs through the use of the fan's surprising hard material and that the Japanese beauty had combined her fan attacks with the use of her beautiful but deadly kick attacks, sending the thugs crashing into the ground as they felt the unexpected and surprising strength of Mai's own fighting abilities.

As for Blue Mary...she found herself battling against a couple of hooligans who tried to surround and attack her on all sides of her position, but the female agent had fought back against her adversaries through the use of some well-timed punches and kicks, knocking each of them down in an instant. When one of the hooligans had came towards Blue Mary from behind and grabbed her waist in hopes of subduing her from within sight, the female agent had clenched her teeth in anger as she immediately lifted her right foot up from the ground and stomped her brown working boot against the hooligan's own right shoe, causing him to make a painful expression on his face as he released Blue Mary from the hold so that he could attempt to tend to his bruised right foot while hopping on his left leg in extreme pain.

Not giving the hooligan any chance for a recovery, Blue Mary had grabbed his left arm in an instant and used it as a way to throw the hooligan to the ground from her own direct force and strength, giving the female agent an opportunity to use one of her Sambo techniques against her adversary.

Once the hooligan was on the ground, Blue Mary had sat upon the ground herself and used her legs to ensnare the assailiant in a Sambo armlock, holding the man's left arm through the use of her crossed legs and that she wouldn't let go until she had completed her entire move in an instant.

"You little wench! Let me go" said the hooligan as he tried to break free from Blue Mary's Sambo armlock.

"That's no problem. I'd be glad to do it, right after this" said Blue Mary as she grabbed the hooligan's left arm with her own hands and thrusted it back through a joint position, breaking the man's arm instantly as he cried out in extreme pain from having to endure the female agent's hard move.

"Aaahh! My arm!" cried the hooligan as he felt the snapping of his own left arm's bone joint.

After snapping the hooligan's left arm through her Sambo technique, Blue Mary had proceeded to slammming the heel of her right working boot into the man's own face, knocking him out instantly as he lied on the ground in an unconscious state while Blue Mary had stood back up upon sight, stretching her arms out as she was prepared to continue the fight against the other members of the Dark Scorpions gang.

As the two specific thugs and a few of their friends saw that their fellow gang members were getting beat up by Terry and his own group from their distant left-sided standing position, all of them had made some frustrated expressions on their faces as they didn't expect for their gang to face a surprising defeat so easily and that it caused them to doubt their own chances of having to continue the battle from within the night itself.

"This isn't good boss. Our guys are getting wasted out there by those scumbag punks and that they may prove to be much more troublesome than we expected. What do you think we should do?" said the second specific thug as he and the rest of his friends had looked at the first specific thug in an instant.

"As much as I hate of thinking and saying it...it seems that we need to get out of here right now and head back to our hideout for reinforcements. In our current state...we'll end up getting hammered by those punks out there, but if we're able to get the others and some extra firepower...we might stand a chance against them. Let's get a move on you guys" said the gang leader as he looked on in an angered yet frustrated manner.

"You don't have to tell us twice about it boss" said a gang member as he and the others had nodded in agreement with the gang leader on his suggestion.

From there, the leader of the gang and the rest of his comrades had wasted no time in running away from the specific area of where the battle was taking place from and that all of them were sprinting in a frantic state as they made their way through the left direction of the park, hoping to escape the wrath of Terry and his friends from within their own determined yet cowardice time.

Before the gang leader and the rest of his comrades could run away any further, an unexpected blast of blue Ki energy had came from out of nowhere and struck the ground that was in front of the group, causing them to be blown away in shock and disbelief from having to feel the unexpected explosion of the surprise attack and that all of them had flew up into the air right before crashing down upon the ground in a hard manner, lying in a painful and roughed-up state from within their own sight and time.

"Wha...what the hell just happened?" said the gang leader as he and his friends had slowly recovered from the attack while looking on in a shocked yet painful sight.

Just then, an unexpected male voice was heard from within the specific area of where the group was located from and that the voice itself had caught the gang leader and everyone else off-guard by surprise.

"We just happened" said a young male voice.

When the gang leader and his friends had heard that statement from the unexpected male voice and turned their sight over to the left-sided location of where it had came from, all of them had gasped in shock as they saw that two unexpected people had stood in the short left-sided distance of where they were seen from and that the two specific people had looked at the group of thugs with some sternly facial expressions.

The first person's appearance was that of a young Caucasian man who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had short blonde hair and dark brown eyes. His fighting attire had consisted of a red sleeveless casual shirt with a blue collar and the sleeves torned off, red fingerless gloves, blue denim jeans, white socks, and a pair of blue tennis shoes.

The second person's appearance was that of a young Caucasian woman who looked to be in her early 20's and that she had shoulder-length brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her fighting attire had consisted of a pink short-sleeve casual shirt, pink wristbands, blue cutoff jean shorts, and a pair of white tennis shoes with no socks.

"Who...who the hell are you?" said the gang leader as he and his friends had looked at the unexpected duo with some angered expressions on their faces.

"Just call us a couple of noble samaritans who couldn't help but notice that scum like you were prowling this area" said the young man as he looked at the gang leader in a sternly way.

"It's people like you who give this great city a bad name and reputation. Where we come from...we make sure that the gangs know better than to attack anyone who's innocent and doesn't go looking for trouble. If you don't want to end up facing a harsh punishment in the near future, you'd best stop your evil ways right here and now" said the young woman as she too had looked at the gang leader in a sternly way.

"Shut the hell up! Who do you think you are telling us what to do? Don't you know that we're the Dark Scorpions gang: one of Metro City's most feared and dangerous groups to ever exist?" said the gang leader as he and his friends had immediately got up from the ground while looking at the two people with some infuriated expressions on their faces.

"Most feared and dangerous? The only thing that I see coming from your group is that all of you are nothing more than a couple of spineless cowards who run away like chickens when the going gets tough. As far as I'm concerned...all of you are just talk and no walk" said the young man as he made a confident smile on his face from within sight.

When the gang leader had heard that statement from the young man, he clenched his teeth in pure anger as he gripped his baseball bat with a hard tight and that he was determined to make the unexpected person pay very dearly for the harsh remark about him and his group.

"No one insults the Dark Scorpions gang and gets away with it. You and your little girlfriend are gonna pay for getting in our way" said the gang leader as he and his friends were prepared to attack the two fighters with their own melee weapons.

When the two fighters saw that the group was preparing to attack them in their own sight, both of them had made some confident expressions on their faces as they were more than ready to go head-to-head against the Dark Scorpions gang from within the unexpected confrontation of the night itself.

"So Marian...are you ready to kick these scumbags' sorry butts?" said the young man as he stood in his fighting stance while identifying the young woman as Marian Delario: a cheerful and kind-hearted tomboyish girl who had a love for both justice and figure skating.

"Yes I am Billy. I've been looking for a good fight for quite a while and this one should do just fine for me" said Marian as she stood in her own fighting stance while identifying the young man as Billy Lee: a strong and resilient martial artist who values the factors of honor and justice while using the fighting style of Sousetsuken.

As the Dark Scorpions gang leader and the rest of his friends had charged very quickly towards Billy L. and Marian while holding their melee weapons up in an attacking state from within sight, the two fighters had made a couple of precise expressions on their own faces as they knew that their impromptu fight against the gang would prove to be a strong trial for them and that they were determined to overcome the ferocity and wrath of their harsh opponents.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Stadium**

Meanwhile at the Metro Stadium, Alex and Hugo had cotinued their wrestling match against one another from within the sight of the entire crowd and that Hugo had made a relentless expression on his face as he continued to unleash a heavy barrage of hard punches against Alex, in which the Manhattan fighter was easily able to detect and evade each attack that came at him from within the scenario of the match-up.

"You may have good strength and power Hugo, but unfortunately...your weight and size cuts off your speed and agility, allowing me to read your sluggish movements like a storybook" said Alex as he took his time to evade each attack that came from Hugo.

"Shut up worm! I came here to fight, not to listen to your stupid comments" said Hugo in anger as he continued to attack Alex through the use of his hard but sluggish punches.

Upon seeing an opening from within Hugo's attack barrage, Alex had jumped forward towards Hugo's standing position so that he could throw a hard headbutt against Hugo's own head, causing the German wrestler to stagger back a bit as he didn't expect to feel such a blow coming directly from Alex's own strength.

When Alex saw that Hugo had let his guard down from within his staggering, the Manhattan fighter had wasted no second in throwing a thrusted right boot kick against Hugo's stomach, causing Hugo to clench his stomach in frustration as he tried to withstand the hard smash attack of Alex's unexpected attack.

After managing to throw his second attack against Hugo, Alex took the opportunity to throw a right backhand punch against Hugo's face and that the direct blow of the attack had caused the German wrestler to fall back against a nearby turnbuckle as he tried to shake off the hard bruise of the Manhattan fighter's attack.

As Alex saw that Hugo was resting on the turnbuckle for a few seconds, he made a determined glare on his face as he ran very quickly to Hugo's position and jumped up on the middle part of the turnbuckle, placing himself on top of Hugo as he was prepared to continue his attack against the former member of Mad Gear.

Without any hesitation, Alex had threw in a barrage of punches against Hugo's forehead from his top position and struck the German wrestler with his toughest strength, causing everyone in the audience to look on with excitement as they shouted the number of punches that the Manhattan fighter was throwing against Hugo from within the match.

While Alex had continued to pound away against Hugo's top forehead, the German wrestler had clenched his teeth in anger as he gathered the inner strength from within his body and used his own hands to push Alex off from his top position, causing the Manhattan fighter to fall and crash upon the wrestling mat through his back in a hard manner.

As Alex had gotten back up from the mat in a quick state, he made a small gasp on his face as he saw that Hugo had ran towards him in a fast way and used his hands to grab and throw Alex towards the opposite turnbuckle of his position, causing Alex to lose his breath instantly as he was slammed back with a hard thud upon sight and that the intensity of the move had caused Alex to fall to the ground from within the impact, causing the Manhattan fighter to clench his teeth in frustration as he tried to use his strength to withstand the pain of his recent attack.

"Now Hugo...capitalize the moment! Attack!" yelled Poison from the outside.

When Hugo had heard that statement from Poison, he nodded in agreement with his friend/manager on her idea and wasted no time in heading over to where Alex had lied at, picking him up by his hair so that he could drag him back into the middle portion of the ring and hold him in another bear hug-like press, getting ready to use his trademark move once more against his opponent, causing the entire crowd to yell and cheer out upon having to see the German wrestler's next tactic.

"Don't tell me that Hugo is gonna do that move again" said Ken as he and the others had looked on in a worried manner from their front row seats.

"If he manages to and connects it upon sight...it's safe to say that this match will definitely be over" said Haggar.

"Unless Alex can find some way to reverse his situation...he's doomed to lose this battle" said Jessica.

"Let's hope for the best that he can find some way to escape his grim predicament" said Guile.

While Ryu had said nothing about the scenario that was happening right now, he kept his small frown on his face as he felt from within his own spirit that Alex wasn't out just yet and that the Manhattan fighter would have one last trick up his sleeve from within the match itself.

"He he he...you may have survived my Moonsault Press before, but I highly doubt you'll be able to endure a second one. This match is as good as mine" said Hugo as he used his immense strength to once again jump up real high in the air towards the top portion of the arena's air while holding Alex in his tight grip, preparing to use his Moonsault Press against the Manhattan fighter from within everyone's own shocked yet exciting sight.

When Hugo had gotten to the direct point in which he would flip himself around and place Alex from within the smashing position of his technique, Alex had widened his eyes in a determined manner as he used a strong, yet surprising strength of power to break free from Hugo's tight grip unexpectedly, causing Hugo and everyone else in the stadium to gasp in shock from having to see Alex's unexpected move.

Upon breaking free from Hugo's grip, Alex had taken the opportunity to place his head between Hugo's legs so that he could then use his hands to grab the top part of Hugo's legs, enabling him to hold the German wrestler in a position of which he was prepared to use a surprising power bomb against his opponent from within the zenith air of the arena itself.

As Alex had used his strength to hold Hugo from within the power bomb position, the Manhattan fighter had made a defiant yell on his face as he descended back down towards the ring while preparing to unleash the attack against the German wrestler, which caused everyone in the audience to look on in both shock and excitement from having to see such a surprising dynamic move from the young fighter.

"Hyper Bomb!" yelled Alex as he descended back to the wrestling ring upon sight through the use of his fast velocity speed and that he used his own vigorous strength to slam Hugo against the mat in a hard and powerful manner, causing Hugo to gasp in complete shock as he felt the intensity of the hard attack and that the German wrestler had fallen into an unconscious state from having to endure the harsh tough move of the Manhattan fighter.

When everyone in the stadium had witnessed Alex unleash a strong attack against Hugo, all of them had cheered on in pure excitement as they were surprised to see the strength and power that came from the Manhattan fighter and that they didn't expect for someone like him to take down a formidable opponent such as Hugo.

Not wasting another second of the opportunity, Alex had placed himself on top of the unconscious Hugo and used his right arm to hold up Hugo's left leg for a pin position, of which Harry had immediately lied down upon the mat so that he could begin the pin count in an instant.

"One...two...three!" yelled Harry as he slammed his right hand upon the wrestling mat during the pin and that he was successful in making a direct three count from within sight.

When the entire crowd saw that Alex had managed to pin Hugo from within the scenario of the wrestling match, all of them had cheered out loudly in both excitement and happiness as they saw that the young Manhattan fighter was able to win his CWA match for tonight's event and that the victory itself was something that was least expected to those of the skpetic mind.

Upon realizing that he had won the match in his own time, Alex had stood up from his wrestling position and raised both of his arms up in mid-air as he made a yell of excitement to the entire crowd, in which he was real happy to know that his skills had enabled him to gain the win from within the night and that he was determined to improve his own fighting abilities from within time itself.

"Ladies and gentlemen...here is your winner of the match...Alex "Hyper Bomb" Nelson!" yelled Tommy as he stood up from his spectator seat so that he could give the announcement of the victory to the entire crowd of excited fans and spectators.

"No...this can't be. How could Hugo lose to that punk?" said Posion as she looked on in a disbelief state while placing her right hand over her forehead in a disgruntled way, still shocked in having to see her friend get defeated so unexpectedly.

"Talk about an upset victory! I didn't think that the guy would have the strength to take down Hugo in one setting" said Ken as he looked on in excitement from having to see Alex's unexpected victory against Hugo.

"I thought for sure that the kid wouldn't stand a chance against that giant, but I guess that even an underdog like him can always pull off a surprising upset" said Guile in a decent way.

"It just goes to show you that anything can happen in the CWA. Even a strong, brute person like Andore can be surprisingly taken down by a young rising star such as Alex. I have a strong feeling that Alex will be a great champion one day and that he'll carry the torch of the CWA's great legacy" said Haggar as he looked on in a calmed state.

"That I agree daddy" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement with her father on his statement.

As Ryu saw that Alex had been declared the victor of the match via Harry holding his right hand up for the victory, the young Japanese fighter had made a small frown on his face as he knew from within his own heart that Alex would prove to be a worthy opponent of battling and that he was prepared to fight against the Manhattan fighter from within a decent match in the near future of his own personal scenario.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Central Park**

Meanwhile at the Metro City Central Park, Terry, Blue Mary, Andy, Mai, and Joe H. had made some exhausted expressions on their faces as they were done in having to defeat the last few members of the Dark Scorpions gang and that the hoodlums had lied upon the ground in a bruised and unconscious manner, each of them being roughed-up and beaten to a harsh pulp by the five fighters from within the scenario of the night.

"Whew! So much for these jokers. They weren't a match for the five of us" said Terry as he looked on in an exhausted way.

"Agreed Terry. I'd say that I got a good workout from having to use my skills against these opponents" said Andy as he too had looked on in an exhausted way.

"You said it Andy. As the Muay Thai kickboxing master...I have proven once again that my skills are top-notch against those who don't stand a chance against my almighty strength" said Joe H. as he looked on with a confident expression on his face.

"I'm glad to know that our unexpected fight against these goons is now over. I'd say that I've had enough excitement for tonight and that some much-needed beauty rest at the hotel will definitely do for a girl such as myself" said Mai.

"Same thing right here" said Blue Mary as she nodded in agreement with Mai on her own word.

Before Terry and his friends could make their next move in their own time, the loud scream of a man was heard unexpectedly from within a specific left-sided park area which was located not too far from where the group had stood from and that the five fighters had made a couple of startled expressions on their faces as they didn't expect to hear such a thing from within sight.

"What in the world was that?" said Joe H. as he looked on in a surprised manner from having to hear the unexpected male scream with his own detection.

"Looks like someone is in trouble. We better go check it out while we still can" said Andy as he made a small frown on his own face.

From there, the others had agreed with Andy on his statement and wasted no time in running off to the specific left-sided park area location of where the scream had came from, hoping to figure out on what was happening from within their own unexpected detection.

As the five fighters had made their way towards the specific left-sided park area of where the scream had came from, all of them had gasped in shock as they saw that the gang leader and the rest of his friends were lying upon the ground in a bruised and unconscious manner while Billy L. and Marian had stood over them in a strong state, looking on in a calm yet tiring way as the duo were able to defeat their adversaries from within the impromptu battle of the night.

"What the...? Who the heck are those two suppose to be?" said Joe H. in a confused way upon seeing Billy L. and Marian with his own eyes.

"I have no clue to that question there Joe, but it seems that they were able to defeat their fair share of the thugs from tonight" said Andy as he looked on in a confused way as well.

"We better have a talk with them and see on who they are and why they're here in the park" said Terry as he and the others had wasted no time in heading on over to where Billy L. and Marian had stood at.

As Billy L. had made a sigh of relief on his face while using his right arm to wipe off some sweat that came upon his forehead, the young Sousetsuken fighter had turned his sight over towards the left side of his current standing position and made a small gasp on his face as he saw that Terry and his crew were walking towards him and Marian in an unexpected yet suspicious manner.

"Heads up Marian. We got company" said Billy L. in a calm yet precise way.

When Marian had heard that statement from Billy L. and turned her own sight over towards the location of where Terry and the others were seen from, the cheerful tomboy had made a small glare on her face as she thought that the group would be the next opponents from within sight and that she was ready to battle against them without any hesitation or second thought through the use of her own personal fighting stance.

"Easy there. We're not here to hurt you or anything. We wanted to know if you guys were the ones who defeated these thugs out here" said Terry as he raised both of his hands up in a mid-air safe state while he and the others had stopped and stood a few feet away from where Billy L. and Marian were seen from.

"Yes we did and why would someone want to know about this?" said Marian in a suspicious manner.

"Let's just say that my friends and I have had our own hoodlum problems a few minutes ago and that we were able to solve it with no hesitation. Judging from how these guys are laid out right now...it's safe to say that you two aren't ordinary people on sight" said Terry as he brought his hands back down in a decent way.

"You got that right. From where we come from...we know on how to handle punks like these on a daily basis and that we use our martial arts skills to kick the living crap out of anyone who tries to hurt the innocent for their own sick pleasure" said Marian as she crossed her arms in a delicate way.

"As we use our martial arts abilities to protect the innocent from those who wish to harm them...we'll always be one step ahead against anyone who tries to beat us with their own evil strength and power" said Billy L. in a precise sight.

"That's nice to hear. Who exactly are you two anyway?" said Terry.

"Well...since you kindly asked on who we are, I'd be glad to tell you our identities. My name is Billy Lee and the woman who's with me is my girlfriend, Marian Delario" said Billy L. as he and Marian had made their way over to where Terry and his friends had stood from so that they could rendezvous and meet up with them while introducing themselves to the group from within the process of their conversation.

"It's nice to meet the two of you in our own unexpected time. My name is Terry Bogard and the people who's with me is my younger brother Andy...our best friend Joe Higashi...Andy's girlfriend Mai Shiranui...and my own girlfriend "Blue" Mary Ryan" said Terry as he introduced himself and the rest of his group to Billy L. and Marian from within the unexpected meeting of the night.

"It's a pleasure of having to meet you and your group in such a surprising manner Terry and I can easily tell that the five of you are strong fighters capable of holding your own in battle. It's quite an honor to encounter fellow fighters in the given chance of time itself" said Billy L. as he used his right hand to shake Terry's own right hand in a calm yet friendly manner.

"That I agree Billy. By chance...you and Marian wouldn't be residents of Metro City, are you?" said Terry in a decent way while bringing his right hand back after the greeting.

"I'm afraid not. Marian and I come from a place in California called Sunshine City and that it's almost similar to Metro City in terms of both city development and excessive violence. Most people often call it by its nickname "Bloody Town", due to the relentless chaos and gang activity which occurs from there" said Billy L. in a calm yet decent way.

"The reason of why Billy and I are here in Metro City is cause we've come to investigate the sudden murder of an old friend of ours and that we're determined to see if we can find any clues to this unexpected mystery" said Marian in a calm yet decent manner as well.

When Terry and his friends had heard that direct statement from Marian, all of them had gasped in a surprised way as they didn't expect to hear such a statement like that from the cheerful tomboy and that it caused each of them to wonder if Billy L. and Marian's desceased friend was Cody Travers from within sight.

"I hate of having to ask you this, but is your deceased friend by chance a person named Cody Travers?" said Terry.

When Billy L. and Marian had heard that specific question from Terry, the two of them had gasped in complete shock as they were quite surprised to hear their friend's name when least expected from the lone wolf himself and that they didn't expect him to know of it from within the conversation of the night.

"Yes, but how do you know on who he is?" said Billy L. as he and Marian had looked on in shock from having to hear Cody's name from Terry.

As Terry saw that the young couple was surprised to hear Cody's name from within the explanation, he made a calm but small frown on his own face as he knew that there was much more going on from within the ordeal that was happening right now in the city and that the lone wolf and his own friends were determined to solve both the mystery of Cody's murder and Geese's shrouded intentions from within their own personal time.

"Let's just say that we're on the same trail of the same mystery right now and that our own investigations could somehow be connected when least expected. There's a lot going on right now from within the city and that we need to figure out on what it is while we still can" said Terry in a sternly way as he and his friends had continued to talk with Billy L. and Marian about the unlikely connection of their own solo investigations and that they were determined to solve the current ordeal that was happening from within Metro City.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Stadium**

Meanwhile at the Metro Stadium, Ryu, Ken, Guile, Haggar, and Jessica had continued to watch the wrestling event that was happening right now from within sight and that each of them had cheered on in excitement with the rest of the crowd as they saw the CWA wrestlers going head to head against the wrestlers of the BWA.

Biff, Gunloc, King Rasta, Grater, El Stingray, Oni B., and Titanic Tim had displayed their unique wrestling abilities to the spectators from within the stadium and that the seven wrestlers had proven their almighty strength from within their own matches, defeating the average BWA wrestlers that tried to gain the victory from within the battles.

However...the seven CWA wrestlers weren't the only ones to prove their mark in the wrestling event, for three of the BWA's top contenders had also battled from within their own matches and that each of them had shown the entire crowd their ruthlessness and harsh power.

The first BWA wrestler to be seen was a Caucasian man of Canadian descent who looked to be in his late 20's and that he had long blonde hair and hard green eyes. His wrestling attire had consisted of a green short-sleeve shirt, a green military helmet, green fingerless gloves, green camouflage pants, black kneepads, white socks, and a pair of green wrestling boots. This wrestler was known as Rip Saber: a former member of the Canadian Military Army who decided to enter into the wrestling business in order to show his brute strength and power against those who went up against him and that his specialty lied from within the hardcore matches of the BWA, in which he would be able to use his shovel and less-dangerous grenades against the unlucky opponents.

The second BWA wrestler to be seen was a mysterious, grey-skinned man whose face, age, and identiy was unknown due to a purple cloak hood that covered his shrouded face and that the only facial feature to be seen was a pair of eerily glowing red eyes that proved the malevolence that lied from within his own spirit. His wrestling attire had consisted of a pair of purple ragged pants, purple wristbands, and a pair of purple ragged boots. This wrestler was known as Wraith: a mysterious enigma whose past and history is unknown to many and that most wrestlers feared him, due to his shrouded yet scary tactics and fighting in the ring.

The third and final BWA wrestler to be seen was a strange woman who looked to be in her mid 20's and that her own identity was unknown, due to a strange blue-red mask/hat that covered her eyes and the top of her head. Her wrestling attire had consisted of a dark navy long-sleeve top shirt with red line designs, red wristbands, dark navy casual pants, and a pair of grey fighting slippers. This wrestler was known as Black Widow: a female fighter who uses acrobatic moves and web-like attacks against her opponens from within her matches. In order to compete in the BWA...Black Widow had decided to pose as a male wrestler whose lifestyle is unlikely to many and that most people often mistake her for being a disturbing effeminate male wrestler in battle.

Saber, Wraith, and Widow had defeated their average CWA opponents with little effort and proved to everyone that the BWA was not a company to be messed with, especially when it came to the endless battle clash that occured between them and the CWA.

The wrestling event had lasted throughout the entire night and that everyone who attended the event had yelled and cheered out in excitement as they were real happy to see the strongest wrestlers battling against one another for their own enjoyment and entertainment.

A few hours later, Ryu and the rest of the group were talking to each other from upon the outside section of the Metro Stadium's main front entrance and that the five fighters had took their time to converse and speak about the exciting wrestling event that occured between the CWA and the BWA.

"I have to say that tonight's event is something that I'll never forget. Eliza will definitely appreciate these photos once I get them developed" said Ken as he held a small gray camera in his right hand.

"It's nice to know that Biff and the others are still continuing the good old CWA tradition of kicking butt and entertaining the fans. I hope that all of them continue to be okay from within their own wrestling" said Jessica as she held an autograped picture of Biff from within her own right hand and that the blonde beauty was determined to fulfill her promise to Chun-Li and give her the specific picture of her favorite wrestler in her own given chance and opportunity.

"I'm sure that they will princess. My old friends are tough contenders who can hold their own in a fight and will always provide the CWA fans great excitement and entertainment" said Haggar as he looked on in a calm yet decent way while standing next to Jessica.

"Even if that was so...I need to have a talk with Gunloc when I get the chance in the near future. Though he won his match tonight...his usual recklessness almost cost him the entire thing. I believe that a few days of strict training with me should help solve his arrogant problem" said Guile.

"That's not a bad idea Guile. With your hard determination and precise strength...it's safe to say that Gunloc will definitely get his wrestling abilities back on track in no time at all and that he'll be able to focus in climbing up the ranks of the CWA" said Haggar as he nodded in agreement with Guile on his statement.

"That I hope so Haggar" said Guile as he looked on in a calm yet sternly manner.

"So Ryu...what did you think of tonight's wrestling event? Was it real exciting?" said Ken as he looked at Ryu in a decent way while standing next to him.

"Yes it was Ken. I was real fascinated in having to look at each wrestler's unique style of fighting and that I was quite surprised to learn of how they fight from within their own battles. If there was ever a time and place in which I would battle against any one of them...it would definitely be something that'll help improve my own personal skills in fighting" said Ryu as he looked on in a calm yet precise state.

"That I agree" said Ken as he noded in agreement with Ryu on his statement.

"Well guys...I'd say that it's time we head back home and get some much-needed sleep. As the Mayor of Metro City...I need to be prepared for another hectic day of paperwork and business meetings" said Haggar.

From there, Ryu, Ken, Guile, and Jessica had nodded in agreement with Haggar on his statement and knew that tomorrow would bring another scenario towards them from within their own current ordeal in Metro City.

While the group had left the stadium's main front entrance and made their way towards the parking lot so that they could get prepared to head back home, the mysterious shadowy figure that was seen from within the building's raftors had looked at them while standing very firmly at the edge of the stadium's own rooftop and that the shadowy figure's glowing yellow eyes had kept sight upon everyone from within his own precise glance. As the full moon's light had came into the distance of the shadowy figure's own position, his presence was finally revealed upon sight and that his personal description was something that was unexpected.

The shadowy figure's appearance was that of a mysterious well-built wrestler who looked to be in his early 30's and that his own identity was unknown, due to a black-white wrestling mask that covered his entire face and head. His wrestling attire had consisted of a red sleeveless jacket vest, a pair of black gloves, dark blue pants, white socks, and a pair of black fighting slippers. This wrestler was known as Scorpion: a strong and mysterious fighter who happens to be the founder and leader of the BWA organization.

As Scorpion kept his sight set upon the specific group of fighters, he made a small frown through his wrestling mask as he knew that having to initiate his own shrouded plan wouldn't exactly be easy on the first occasion, but still...he was determined to gain his own personal ambition from within time itself.

From there, Scorpion had used his mysterious power to teleport from his rooftop standing position in an instant, disappearing without an immediate trace from within the night and that the masked fighter's unknown plan had lied from within the darkness of time itself.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Ryu decides to train his martial arts skills in order to get stronger, but finds himself in an impromptu fight when Scorpion appears and challenges the young Japanese fighter to a surprising battle. Meanwhile, Jessica meets up with her old friend Marian and tells her about her road to recovery from having to endure the news of Cody's death. Meanwhile, Haggar has a surprise meeting with Geese, who tells the Mayor about an idea that could help restore the reputation of Metro City. While that happens, Yamazaki begins his own scenario as he goes after the first of his four specific targets. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	8. Chapter 7: Unexpected Encounters

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 1: Escapades in Metro City**

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Encounters**

* * *

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Uptown District**

It was a bright and clear Thursday morning around 9:10 A.M. at the Uptown district's Metro City Transit Bus Station as many people were either heading on or off the traveling buses that came to the station itself and that most of the travelers had walked throughout the terminal station in a calm and busy manner, hoping to get to their assigned destinations without any hesitation or problem. Though some people were determined to make it on time from within their own scenarios, others had taken the opportunity to stop at one of the station's cafes or restaurants so that they could get a quick bite to eat, enabling them to continue on their journey with a full stomach.

At the outside docking portion of the transit bus station, Ken was talking to Guile from within a crowd of waiting bus passengers that stood in front of the station's docking entrance and that the US Martial Arts champion had made a small frown on his face as he thought about an unexpected development that came to him and the others from earlier this morning.

"So you really have to head back?" said Ken in a surprised yet disappointing way.

"I'm afraid so Ken. As much as I would like to stay and help you and the others out in having to solve Cody's murder...my duty as an Air Force pilot always comes first and that I must be ready to carry out my duty in the name of my country" said Guile as he looked on in a disappointed yet determined state while holding a brown suitcase in his right hand.

"It's still a surprise that your Colonel had decided to call you back in so suddenly Guile. I thought for sure that you would at least have the entire week off to help aid us in our investigation" said Ken as he crossed his arms in a decent sight.

"I thought so too Ken, but when you're in the Air Force...you always have to be prepared to go into combat when least expected. Whatever ordeal awaits me on my return...I'll be ready to face it head on" said Guile as he balled up his left fist in mid-air from within a strong and precise state.

When Ken had heard that statement from Guile, the US Martial Arts champion had made a small smirk on his face as he nodded in agreement with the Air Force Lieutenent on his word and knew that he was strong and determined in his personal job of having to serve his country without any hesitation or problem.

Just then, a traveling bus had came into the docking portion of the station and that it stopped upon sight from within the glance of the current traveling group as they saw that the bus's main door had opened in an instant by its driver, signaling the direct start of the leaving preparation.

"Well Ken...I better get going. The sooner that I get back to the base...the sooner I can help my fellow Air Force pilots out. I wish you and the others good luck in your investigation" said Guile in a decent way while using his left hand to shake Ken's own left hand in a calm manner.

"Thanks for that statement Guile. Good luck in having to return to the Air Force. Show them on why you're one the best pilots out there" said Ken in a confident way while shaking Guile's hand from within the process of the conversation.

"Indeed I will Ken. Take care" said Guile as he said his farewell to Ken so that he could join the traveling group of passengers onboard the bus and depart for the long trip back to Washington D.C. upon sight.

When Ken saw that Guile's traveling bus had left the docking station and began its long journey upon the road, the US Martial Arts champion had made a sigh of disbelief on his face as he couldn't believe the unexpected development from within the morning and that it caught him and everyone else off-guard from within the scenario of the current ordeal that was happening from within Metro City.

"This is not exactly on how I wanted to start my morning off. Now that Guile's gone...we're gonna really need to pick up the pace in our investigation and see on what Geese is really scheming from within his so-called development plan. Since Ryu left early this morning to focus on his training...a solo adventure in the city will have to do for me. Hopefully...I might get lucky and stumble upon a clue when least expected" said Ken in his mind as he went back into the station so that he could make his way to the Uptown district of the city without any hesitation or second thought.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ City Outskirts**

Meanwhile at a southeastern grassy field that lied from outside the district of the city, Ryu was sitting down from the middle portion of the field in a meditative position as he was dressed in his white karate gi attire upon sight and that he had a small frown on his face as he didn't move or budge from within his position, focusing his inner energy so that he could move and train with the greatest of flexability.

While a small wind had blew throughout the entire area in which Ryu had sat from, the young Japanese fighter had felt the coolness of it as he focused his senses into strengthening his hands and feet so that he could be prepared to use his attacks from within the duration of his personal training.

As Ryu had kept himself in his meditative position from within a calm and decent state, he couldn't help but think about his own past in which his mentor and teacher, Gouken, had taught him about the basic principles of martial arts fighting and that he would have to use each and every one of those principles in order to get stronger and wiser from within his own life.

One principle that Ryu had thought about real hard was the principle of Ki using, in which Ryu had learned about the intricate concept of Ki, or life energy. As a young boy, Ryu had learned from Gouken that Ki energy was a strong type of latent power that lied within all things that inhabitated the Earth, whether it be human, animal, or material. If a person was able to focus their inner will and thoughts into manipulating their own Ki energy, which lied from within their own body, they would be able to gather most of it in one unique motion and draw out their true fighting potential, unleashing surprising moves and techniques that would shock a normal human being upon sight.

When Ryu had remembered that concept from within his own mind, he opened his eyes in a determined manner as he stood up from his meditative position and looked at the calm landscape of the grassy field with his own sight, making a precise expression on his face as he was prepared to go through his current training without any hesitatation or second thought.

As Ryu glanced at the distant morning sky with his own two eyes, the young Japanese fighter had breathed in some fresh air as he placed both of his hands together in a fighting position and targeted the distant blue sky with his own sight, getting ready to unleash one of his martial arts moves while focusing his entire Ki energy from within the duration of his training scenario.

Upon placing himself from within his fighting stance, Ryu had started to make a defiant yell on his face as he focused his inner Ki energy from within the space that was between his own two hands, causing a small blue surge of strong Ki energy to emulate between them upon sight and that the surge was growing stronger and powerful from within each second.

While another small wind had blew throughout the area, Ryu had completely ignored it as he clenched his teeth in an instant and continued to focus his Ki into his two hands, making the entire surge of blue energy grow and manifest from within his own detection and sight.

"Focus the Ki into one place and manifest it through the strong will. Focus the Ki into one place and manifest it through the strong will" said Ryu in his mind as he continued to focus his inner Ki energy into his two hands so that he could manifest it into his special attack.

As the surge of blue Ki energy had manifested itself into a strong, blue-white energy ball that lied between the palms of Ryu's hands, the young Japanese fighter had made a precise expression on his face as he clenched his teeth in pure determination, knowing that this was the moment to unleash his gathered Ki into one attack and that he would call out his trademark move from within time itself.

"Shinku...Hadouken!" yelled Ryu as he thrusted his hands toward the distance sky and unleashed the powerful surge of blue-white Ki energy in an instant, watching it fly very fast through the air as it flew into the calm morning sky in a bright and powerful state.

Upon seeing that his special move was a complete success, Ryu had kneeled down upon his right knee in an exhausted manner as he tried to catch his breath from within the moment of the move's success and that the young Japanese fighter had used his left arm wipe off some sweat that was on his forehead.

"Whew...I never knew that trying to increase and throw a powerful Hadouken would be this hard. Having to gather and focus most of my Ki energy into one direct place is not exactly a walk in the park and that my own body can barely handle the strain of maintaining such a stronge surge of Ki energy, but still...I have to endure this type of training so that I can surpass my physical limits and gain a new level of fighting. If I'm to stand a chance against Gouki in the future...I can't afford to hold anything back from within my training and that I have to fight at my fullest, no matter what" said Ryu in his mind as he made an exhausted sigh on his face while he continued to kneel on his right knee so that he could recover his breath and strength in due time.

From there, Ryu had stood back up from the ground and looked at the distance of the clear moning sky in a sternly manner as he knew about the trials and tribulations of his Ansatsuken training and that he was ready to face each and every one of them with no hesitation or second thought.

"I know that Master Gouken wouldn't want me to overdue my training and that he would always tell me to rest and recover my strength after an exercise, but if I'm to be a strong martial artist...I'll have to push my own body to the limit and exceed all expectations, no matter what" said Ryu in his mind as he continued to have the small frown on his face from within his own sight.

Just then, Ryu had made a small gasp on his face as he detected an unexpected presence from within the specific area of where he was located from and that it caused him to narrow his eyes in a sternly state as he felt the calm but ominous energy of the detection's shrouded presence.

"Someone's here in the area...and they're giving off a strong amount of Ki energy. Who exactly is it?" said Ryu in his mind as he continued to show his sternly facial expression from within sight.

Just then, an unexpected voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught Ryu off-guard by surprise and that the young Japanese fighter had instantly realized the scenario in which the unexpected person was the same one giving off the tremendous surge of Ki energy.

"I knew I'd find you here...Ryu Hoshi" said a male voice of Asian descent.

When Ryu had heard the unexpected voice and turned his sight around to look behind, he saw that the mysterious masked wrestler/owner of the BWA, known as Scorpion, had stood a few feet away from where he was and that he had his arms crossed in a calm yet menacing state, causing Ryu to make a small frown on his face as he didn't trust the presence of Scorpion from within the area.

"It seems that you know on who I am. The question is...who are you?" said Ryu as he looked on in a suspicious manner.

"You could say that I'm a person who's very interested in how you fight Ryu. You see...many warriors have tried to win against the one known as Sagat from within the past, but failed miserably in the end as they were all crushed by his strong might and power. You however is an exception, due to the fact that you surprised many with your upset victory against him. Since then...I have been wondering on how a person like you could overcome the ferocity of Sagat's own strength and prevail against him when least expected. Are you up for a challenge against me?" said Scorpion as he looked on through his black-white wresting mask.

When Ryu saw that Scorpion had stood upon his ground in a strong and firm manner, the young Japanese fighter had made a determined expression on his face as he knew that his unexpected visitor wouldn't exactly take no for an answer and that he was expecting a tough battle from within the confrontation of the morning scenario.

"Indeed I am. I'm always ready to fight against those who wish to battle against me and I assure you that I won't hold anything back from within our battle" said Ryu as he tightened his fists in an instant and looked at Scorpion in a sternly manner while standing in his own fighting stance.

"That's fine by me. I expect nothing less from the one who defeated Sagat. My name is Scorpion and I will show you my unique power of destruction Ryu Hoshi. Prepare yourself" said Scorpion as he introduced himself to Ryu while taking off his red sleeveless vest and throwing it to the ground in an instant, revealing his strong physical chest to Ryu while balling up his own two fists and glowing in a yellow-like Ki energy aura from within sight.

As Ryu felt the strong pulsation that came from Scorpion's own Ki energy, the young Japanese fighter had made a calm but sternly expression on his face as he knew that Scorpion would prove to be a strong opponent to fight against in the impromptu battle and that he was more than ready to throw down against him from within the scenario of the confrontation itself.

"I have a feeling that there's much more to this guy than meets the eye. His strong Ki energy is giving me an uneasy feeling from where I stand. I better be on guard for whatever he has planned from within the fight" said Ryu in his mind as he continued to stand on his own fighting ground while looking at Scorpion in a determined manner and the young Japanese fighter knew that the masked wrestler/fighter would give him a tough battle that was least expected in his own personal time.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Haggar Residence**

Meanwhile at the Haggar residence, Jessica was taking her time in having to practice her martial arts moves from within the wrestling ring of the house's huge basement and that the blonde beauty had made a determined expression on her face as she focused her efforts into throwing a couple of punches and kicks from within a fluid motion of her graceful movements.

Chun-Li was unable to help Jessica out from within her Tai Chi training at the moment due to the fact that she had to go back into her Interpol investigation of Geese's presence from within Metro City and that the Interpol Chinese agent had promised Jessica that she would help continue the training at a later date, but the blonde beauty had easily understood Chun-Li's real work and knew deep down that she was doing the right thing, for having to investigate Geese's past from within the scenario would help the fighters get one step close into connecting Geese to Cody's murder.

As Jessica was dressed in her typical training attire, she had decided to focus her efforts into using some of the martial arts lessons that she had learned a while back right after her kidnapping ordeal with the Mad Gear gang. Haggar had decided that his daughter would need to learn how to defend herself when he wasn't around to help her out and learning some basic martial arts techniques was the key of not being kidnapped once again. Though Jessica was skeptic at having to be a martial artist from within the first thought, she knew deep down from within her own heart that she couldn't afford to be weak any longer and that she was determined to be strong and ensure that her father wouldn't have to worry about anything from within the near future.

Upon having to throw a strong right foot kick in mid-air and holding it there for a few seconds, Jessica had made a sigh of exhaustion on his face as she felt the hard sweat that came down from her forehead and that the blonde beauty had made a determined expression on her face as she knew that her own strength was slowly rising up from within the scenario of her own personal training.

Just then, the house's doorbell was heard throughout the entire structure of the home and that its unexpected noise had caught Jessica by surprise as she didn't expect to have any visitors from within her own personal time of the morning.

"I wonder who's at the door during this time of hour?" said Jessica in a puzzled manner as she placed her right foot back down on the wrestling mat while using her left arm to wipe off the sweat that was on her forehead.

A few seconds later after putting on her white tennis shoes and leaving the basement in due time, Jessica had made her way to the front door of the house so that she could answer it without any problem and figure out on who was visiting her from within the decent hour of the morning.

"Who is it?" said Jessica as she stood near the front door while looking through its eyehole in an instant so that she could identify the person upon sight.

As Jessica had looked through the door's eyehole to identify the unknown person, she made a small gasp on her face as she saw that Marian was standing outside the front door and that the cheerful tomboy had held a gentle smile on her face as she heard Jessica's own voice from within her detection.

"Your old friend Jessie" said Marian as she looked on in a cheerful sight.

"Marian!" said Jessica as she quickly opened the front door in an instant while looking on in a surprised yet happy way.

As Marian saw that Jessica had stood from within the entrance of the front door, the cheerful tomboy had made a joyful smile on her face as she saw the blonde beauty with her own two eyes and that she had wasted no time in hugging Jessica from within a strong and happy manner.

"Long time no see Jessie. Surprised to see me here?" said Marian as she hugged Jessica in a decent way.

"Yes I am Marian. I wasn't expecting you to come here so suddenly. When did you arrive in the city?" said Jessica as she hugged Marian back in her own decent way.

"About last night around 7:30. Billy and I had gotten here through the use of a taxi cab right after the two of us had flown to New York City from our airplane travel and upon arriving here, the two of us had an unexpected encounter with the "friendly" locals. Fortunantely though...we showed them a lesson or two about having to attack any innocent people when least expected" said Marian as she released her hug from Jessica so that she could look at her in a delicate state.

"I'm sure that you did. Where's Billy anyway?" said Jessica.

"He went over to Guy's place to see on how he was doing. He said that he was gonna come over here later to rendezvous with me at the given chance. I hate of having to ask, but do you have something that I could drink right now Jessie? I'm really thirsty at the moment" said Marian.

"Of course Marian. Come on in" said Jessica as she allowed Marian to come into her house so that she could get the opportunity to talk with her long-time friend.

A few minutes later, Jessica and Marian were sitting down in the living room portion of the house as they were drinking two cold glasses of ice water while talking to one another from within their own leisure time and pleasure.

"So you're learning how to fight?" said Marian as she looked on in a surprised way upon hearing a statement that came from Jessica while sitting down next to her on the living room sofa.

"Yes I am Marian and while the process isn't exactly an easy task for me...I'm determined to prove to everyone that I'm not some weak girl who can't defend herself. After what's happen just recently...I'm more than ready to get stronger in both my physical and mental states so that I can become a resilient woman and show that I can handle any type of problem that comes my way" said Jessica as she made a precise expression on her face while drinking her cold glass of water.

"That's nice to hear Jessica. It's great to know that you're training yourself to fight so that you can attack any scumbag that tries to threaten you on your watch. By the way...how are you feeling right now?" said Marian as she drunk her own glass of cold water.

"I'm feeling much better Marian. Thanks to Chun-Li's kind words and wiseful advice...I realized that I couldn't afford to cry and grief over Cody's death forever. As long as I have his memories from within my heart...Cody will always be here with me, no matter what" said Jessica as she made a gentle smile on her face upon having to remember Chun-Li's direct explanation from within their first meeting.

When Marian had heard that statement from Jessica, the cheerful tomboy had nodded in agreement with the blonde beauty on her word and knew that her best friend was determined to get stronger in order to help those that were close to her.

"I'm glad to know that you're feeling much better from within this ordeal Jessica. I'm sorry that Billy and I couldn't come here much sooner, due to our own problems in Sunshine City, but now that we've arrived...the two of us will do everything we can to find Cody's killer and bring them to justice" said Marian in a calm yet determined manner.

As Jessica heard that statement from Marian, she couldn't help but make an emotional smile on her face as she was grateful for the assistance of her long-time friend and knew that time and patience would be the key in having to solve Cody's murder.

"Thank you for helping me out at the given chance Marian. I'm glad to know that I have a friend like you" said Jessica as she looked on in a satisfied manner.

"It's no problem Jessie" said Marian as she made a determined smile on her face from having to hear that statement from Jessica.

Just then, a nearby phone that sat upon the living room table had rung unexpectedly from Jessica and Marian's own detection and that Jessica herself had decided to answer it in an instant so that she could see on who was calling the home from within her own time.

"Hello. This is the Haggar residence. May I ask on who I'm speaking to?" said Jessica as she answered the phone in a calm and polite manner while using her right hand to hold the phone handle to her right ear.

From there, the other voice on the phone had spoken to Jessica upon sight and that Jessica had recognized the voice as that of her own father's.

"It's me Jessica. I was calling to check up on how you were doing at home" said Haggar's voice.

"I'm doing pretty fine right now daddy. You won't believe it, but Marian is here right now talking with me" said Jessica in a decent sight.

"Marian? As in your old friend from Sunshine City?" said Haggar's voice in a surprised way upon hearing that statement from his daughter.

"Yes. She and Billy have arrived in the city just recently and that they've come to help us out in having to solve Cody's murder" said Jessica.

"That's nice to hear Jessica. We could definitely use all the help that we can get if we're to find Cody's killer and bring them to justice in due time. I hate of having to ask you this, but do you think that you could fix me tonight's dinner and bring it here to me at City Hall? A few minutes ago...I got a huge stack of business papers from the City Council and it seems that I'm gonna be here all the way to tonight. Work like this is gonna cause me to get a bit hungry from within time and that I need for you to whip me up something good so that I can continue my job on a full stomach" said Haggar's voice.

"That's no problem daddy. I'll get started on it right away" said Jessica as she made a determined smile on her face upon hearing the specific request from her father.

"Thanks a lot princess. I'm glad to know that you could have the time to help me out. I have to get going now so that I can begin my trek on these long papers. I'll see you later Jessica" said Haggar's voice as he got ready to hang up his side of the phone conversation.

"You too daddy" said Jessica as she finished up the conversation with her father and placed the phone handle back upon the phone so that she could hang it up in an instant.

"So your dad is still the strong Mayor for Metro City?" said Marian as she looked on in a decent manner.

"Yes he is Marian and while the job isn't exactly an easy one for him...he's determined to make sure that the citizens of Metro City can live in a safe and peaceful environment. His selflessness to help others out is what makes him a popular Mayor among the people and I'm real glad to know that he's my father" said Jessica as she made a gentle smile on her face upon having to think about her dad from within her own mind.

From there, Marian had nodded in agreement with Jessica on her statement and knew that her best friend was telling the truth about the courage and determination that lied from within Haggar's strong spirit and heart.

"Well then...I better get started on fixing my dad something to eat. With his enormous appetite...I believe that some fried porkchops and mashed potatoes will have to do" said Jessica as she stood up from the sofa while making a determined expressioin on her face.

"Let me help you out Jessie. That way...you'll be able to get the work done much faster" said Marian as she too had stood up from the sofa with Jessica.

"Thanks for the offer Marian, but do you know how to cook?" said Jessica as she began to make her way into the kitchen portion of the house with Marian.

"Of course silly. When you're living with a boyfriend who has a huge appetite...you have to make sure that you're able to fix a delicious meal for him so that his stomach can be full. As the old saying goes: the way to a man's heart is through his stomach" said Marian as she walked with Jessica to the house's kitchen section.

From there, Jessica had nodded in agreement with Marian on her statement and thought about a personal past scenario, in which Jessica would remember how Cody would often eat large amounts of food in his own time so that he could be satisfied from having to taste Jessica's delicate cooking.

Upon having to think about that moment from within her mind, Jessica had made a small smile on her face as she cherished every memory that she had with Cody and that she was determined to remember the good times with her boyfriend from within her own mind and heart.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ City Outskirts**

Meanwhile at the specific southeastern grassy field that lied outside the city, Ryu had made a defiant expression on his face as he found himself battling against the mysterious fighter known as Scorpion, who looked to test Ryu's fighting skills out for himself and that the young Japanese fighter realized that his unknown opponent would prove to be a hard obstacle to overcome from within the unexpected scenario of the morning.

As Ryu had ran towards Scorpion's standing position and unleashed a strong barrage of punches and kicks against him, the masked wrestler/fighter had used his strong arms and cunning speed to evade and block each attack that came from Ryu, causing him to make a small frown on his face as he knew that Scorpion wasn't exactly a normal opponent to face against.

"This young man is quite as strong as he looks. The speed of his reflexes and the strength of his attacks proves that he's trained for quite a while. If he continues to grow and get stronger...he might prove to be a formidable foe one day and that he could give me a true battle, but as of right now...he's still learning how to harness and train his own abilities. Perhaps I should show him the reason of why I'm both the owner and top fighter of the BWA" said Scorpion in his mind as he continued to block and evade most of Ryu's attacks.

When Ryu had threw a hard right fist towards Scorpion's face, the masked wrestler/fighter had jumped straight up into the air right at the last second so that he could avoid Ryu's punch, enabling him to go for the counter-attack against the young Japanese fighter.

From there, Scorpion had used his agility to descend back down to Ryu so that he could initiate a strong diving right kick against him, causing Ryu to jump back real fast so that he could avoid the diving kick in an instant.

As Scorpion had landed his right foot upon the ground in a strong manner and saw that Ryu had jumped back from the attack's range, the masked wrestler/fighter had made a small frown through his wrestling mask as he knew that trying to make a direct hit against Ryu wouldn't be that easy and that he would have to take another method into battling against the young Japanese fighter.

"He's quite good to evade my diving kick with no hesitation, but can he avoid this attack" said Scorpion in his mind as he brought both of his arms together and formed an X-shaped symbol across his chest, causing Ryu to make a small frown on his face as he was suspicious about Scorpion's latest move.

Without any hesitation, Scorpion had used his mysterious Ki power to teleport and disappear from within his standing position, causing Ryu to gasp in shock as he didn't expect his opponent to disappear from within his own precise sight.

"What the...? Where did he go?" said Ryu as he looked on in shock from having to see Scorpion disappear in an instant and that he didn't expect this type of move from his unexpected opponent.

As Ryu kept his guard up from within his standing position, the young Japanese fighter had realized that he wasn't safe from within his present state and that he was prepared to endure any type of attack that could strike him from any direction of the area.

Without any warning, an unexpected blow had struck the stomach of Ryu in an instant and that the young Japanese fighter had made a painful expression on his face as he was shocked to feel the blow while kneeling down on his right knee from within sight.

"What the...? What just hit me?" said Ryu in his mind as he clenched his arms across his stomach while looking on in a surprised yet painful state.

Before Ryu could think or make his next move, another unexpected blow had struck Ryu, this time upon the chin and that the impact of the blow had knocked Ryu into the air, causing him to crash upon his back and lie upon the ground in a painful manner.

As Ryu spat out some blood from his injured jaw, he clenched his teeth in pure frustration as he used his strength to get back up from the ground so that he could stand on his fighting ground once more, realizing that Scorpion was attacking him from an unexpected manner and that he couldn't afford to let him get the advantage from within the fighting scenario.

"I don't know how, but it seems that Scorpion can attack me with some quick blows. The first one felt like a strong punch while the second one felt like a knee attack. It's no doubt that I'm dealing with a powerful adversary who can attack his opponents with fast speed. I have to figure out a way to counter this disadvantage and gain the upper hand" said Ryu in his mind while looking on in a calm yet sternly manner from within his fighting position.

Just then, a powerful right foot kick had came from out of nowhere and struck Ryu in the upper back, causing the young Japanese fighter to make a surprising yell on his face as he thrusted forward in a violent manner and that he crashed upon the ground in a hard way from having to feel Scorpion's unexpected move.

"Impossible...he was able to strike me from behind when I least expected it. Just who is this guy?" said Ryu in his mind as he slowly begun to get back up from the ground in a determined state while trying to withstand the bruising of the attack.

Without any warning, Scorpion had re-appeared a few feet away from where Ryu's position was and that the masked wrestler/fighter had crossed his arms across his chest as he looked at Ryu in a cold state through his wrestling mask.

"Are you surprised by my fast speed Ryu? You shouldn't be, for those who fought against me have often been caught off-guard by my surprising agility. Years of training relentlessly and putting my entire body through the trails and tribulations of battling have enabled me to surpass my own physical limits and gain unrelenting strength for my fighting spirit. A warrior like yourself strives to get stronger and gain power from within your fighting efforts, but unless you find a way to overcome your physical weakness...you'll only taste defeat in the end" said Scorpion in a calm yet cold manner.

"Thanks for that statement Scorpion, but I like to follow my fighting instinct on my own accord. Whether you believe it or not...I spent most of my entire life learning martial arts from my master and that I was determined to get stronger in order to honor his teachings. Whether an opponent is strong or not...I am always prepared to fight with everything I got so that I can test my skills out against them. You're no exception to that fact Scorpion and that I'd be glad to show you my true fighting skills, right here and now" said Ryu as he stood back up from the ground and looked at Scorpion in a determined manner while balling up both of his fists from within the process.

When Scorpion saw that Ryu was determined to fight against him with his own strength, the masked wrestler/fighter had made a small smirk through his wrestling mask as he knew that Ryu wasn't exactly the type of opponent who would go down that easily and that he was more than willing to give the young Japanese fighter a hard battle from within sight.

"I admire your determination Ryu Hoshi, but still...it won't save you from my unrelenting power. Your skills are nothing compared to my own and I'm about to show you why" said Scorpion as he began to gather some of his Ki energy from within his spirit, causing a small surge of electricity to flow throughout his entire body in an instant.

When Ryu saw that Scorpion had powered up his own body from within sight, the young Japanese fighter had made a precise expression on his face as he stood on his ground and placed himself in his fighting position, ready and prepared to do battle against the masked wrestler/fighter without any hesitation.

As Scorpion saw a perfect opportunity to make the first strike against Ryu, he placed his left foot forward and made a quick dash towards Ryu's position, causing the young Japanese fighter to put his guard up as he was ready to face the first move against his opponent.

Upon coming within striking range of Ryu's position, Scorpion had unleashed a strong barrage of electrical-powered fists against Ryu and that he sought to make a direct hit against the young Japanese fighter, but Ryu had detected each punch with his own ability and used his sharp speed to block and evade each attack with ease while withstanding the electrical surge of each blow.

Not wasting another second, Ryu had fought back against Scorpion's attack by retaliating with his own barrage of fast punches and that the masked wrestler/fighter had used his quick reflexes to evade and block the attacks that came from Ryu, causing the two fighters to make some determined thoughts from within their minds as they knew that having to overcome one another's strength wouldn't exactly be an easy task for neither one and that both fighters were determined to gain the advantage from within their clash against one another.

For the next five minutes...Ryu and Scorpion had blocked and evaded each other's attacks in a relentless manner and that the two fighters had looked on in pure resilience as they enjoyed the intensity and excitement that lied from within the unexpected fight of the morning.

As Scorpion threw a quick right roundhouse kick towards Ryu's head, the young Japanese fighter had ducked at the last second so that he could avoid the move in an instant, enabling him to prepare a counterattack against his opponent from within sight.

Without any hesitation, Ryu had lunged towards Scorpion's position and threw a right hand uppercut towards his chin in hopes of striking him with a hard blow, but Scorpion had jumped back right before Ryu's fist had connected to his chin and that he used his Ki power to teleport and disappear upon sight, causing Ryu to make a sternly expression on his face as he knew that Scorpion was gonna try for another surprise attack against him.

Just then, Ryu had detected a fast attack coming from behind his position and that he had to move real quickly in order to avoid the attack in a fast heartbeat.

Using his quick speed, Ryu had jumped to the right side of his position's area so that he could avoid a hard electrical right punch that was aimed for his upper back by Scorpion, enabling the young Japanese fighter stand in a new state as he was ready to attack his opponent from within the scenario of the morning.

"Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!" yelled Ryu as he jumped up in the air and spun around real fast while extending his right leg out and placing his hands near his upper chest, twisting around in a fast motion as he spun towards Scorpion in a quick and unique manner.

As Scorpion saw that Ryu was coming towards him with his attack, he placed both of his arms in front of his face and used his strong endurance to withstand each flying kick that came from Ryu's whirlwind move.

Upon having to block the last kick from Ryu's attack, Scorpion had retaliated against Ryu by somersaulting backwards from his standing position and using both of his feet to create an energy barrier-like attack that blased Ryu away from his air state, causing him to crash upon the ground in a hard and tough manner.

As Scorpion landed back on the ground in a calm and precise sight, he saw that the enhanced version of his Shaft Harrier technique had succeeded in knocking Ryu down instantly and that the masked wrestler/fighter was determined to continue the assault against the young Japanese fighter.

When Ryu had gotten back up from the ground in a determined manner and stood on his fighting position once more, he made a small gasp on his face as he saw that Scorpion had rushed towards him unexpectedly and that he placed most of his Ki energy from within his feet, preparing to attack Ryu with another one of his special moves.

"Tiger Fang!" yelled Scorpion as he rushed towards Ryu's position and three three consecutive power kicks towards Ryu, causing him to use his arms to block each kick in a hard and determined way from within sight.

Upon seeing that Ryu had blocked all three of his Tiger Fang's attacks, Scorpion had used his quick agility to throw a right back kick against the backside of Ryu's right knee, causing Ryu to make a painful gasp on his face as he kneeled down on his attacked knee and that he was left open for another direct attack from Scorpion himself.

With Ryu unable to defend himself from his position, Scorpion had threw in a hard right gut punch towards Ryu's stomach and a fast left backhand fist against Ryu's face, causing the young Japanese fighter to endure the two harsh moves as he couldn't allow Scorpion to gain the upper hand from within the fight.

After successfully striking Ryu with his two attacks, Scorpion had placed some of his Ki energy into his feet once more and used his right foot to kick Ryu's chin in a hard state, sending him flying into the high air through a huge impact, which enabled the masked wrestler/fighter to use another one of his special moves against his opponent.

"K3!" yelled Scorpion as he used his agility to jump up towards Ryu so that he could deliver three twisting roundhouse kicks against him, making a direct hit against Ryu as the young Japanese fighter had felt the three consecutive blows connect to his own face upon sight.

Upon having to deliever the third roundhouse kick against Ryu's face, Scorpion had finished up his move by throwing a strong somersault-like flip kick against Ryu, making another direct hit in an instant and that the young Japanese fighter had fallen from the sky in a painful manner, crashing upon the ground that was below in a hard thud.

As Scorpion landed on a ground's position that was a few feet away from where Ryu had lied at, the masked wrestler/fighter had made a small frown through his wrestling mask as he was real disappointed in having to use his expert skills against Ryu from within the battle and that he was expecting much more of a fight from the one who defeated Sagat in Thailand.

"I am truly disappointed Ryu. I was expecing much more of a true fight from the one who defeated Sagat, but instead...I get an opponent who isn't able to keep up with me and my own skills. I'm now starting to wonder if your victory against Sagat was nothing more than a mere fluke of chance" said Scorpion in a calm yet ruthless manner.

When Ryu had heard that statement from Scorpion, the young Japanese fighter had clenched his teeth in a determined manner as he used his tough strength and endurance to slowly get back up from the ground while balling up his own two fists in an instant, looking at Scorpion in a precise state as he was prepared to fight with everything he had against the masked wrestler/fighter from within sight.

"You're wrong about that statement Scorpion. My victory against Sagat wasn't a mere fluke of chance. I beat him through sheer will and determination so that I could improve my skills and learn much more about fighting. It's true that you were able to fight against me with your uncanny skills and abilities, but if you try to attack once more...I'll show you on what I can really do in a fight" said Ryu as he stood back on his ground while looking at Scorpion in a determined manner from within the scenario of the morning.

As Scorpion heard that statement from Ryu, the masked wrestler/fighter had made a small smirk through his wrestling mask as he realized that Ryu wouldn't be an opponent that would go down that easily and that he would continue to fight until he was defeated from within his own perceptive glance.

"I admire your will to continue Ryu, but as you can see right now...you're bruised and barely able to continue the fight. Still...if you wish to fall in an honorable defeat...I will grant you your desire. Prepare for your inevitable loss Ryu Hoshi" said Scorpion as he used his agility to jump up real high in the air so that he could get ready to attack Ryu with a strong aerial move.

As Ryu saw that Scorpion was gonna attack him from within the skies, he made a determined expression on his face as he placed his two hands together in a fighting position so that he could get ready to unleash his Shinku Hadouken attack against Scorpion from within sight.

"I only have one shot in nailing Scorpion from the air, so I better make it count" said Ryu in his mind as he began to focus his Ki energy from within his two hands, gathering the surge of power that was needed for his special attack.

"It's over Ryu!" yelled Scorpion as he flew up at the right altitude of the air so that he could descend back down and target Ryu's position with his extended right foot, of which he had placed some of his Ki energy from within it.

When Ryu saw that Scorpion was closing in for the strike, the young Japanese fighter had made a strong yell of determination on his face as he had gathered enough Ki energy from within his two hands, enabling him to unleash his counterattack against the masked wrestler/fighter from within sight.

"Shinku...Hadouken!" yelled Ryu as he thrused his hands towards Scorpion and unleashed the strong ball-like surge of blue-white Ki energy against his opponent, causing the masked wrestler/fighter to gasp in shock as he didn't expect Ryu's surprising move from within the glance of his descent.

"What?" said Scorpion in shock as he was surprised to see Ryu's strong Ki attack flying towards him from within the air.

Not taking any chances, Scorpion had canceled out his descending kick and placed some of his Ki energy into right arm, using it as a conduit so that he could retaliate and counter against the incoming attack from within the scenario of the afternoon.

As Scorpion came within the striking range of the Shinku Hadouken, he balled up his right hand without any hesitation and thrusted it towards the middle portion of the Ki attack, making a direct punch impact upon sight as he used the intensity of his Ki-laced right arm to push and hold back the entire projectile without any hesitation or problem.

When Ryu saw that Scorpion was repelling his Shinku Hadouken attack from within the air, he made a small gasp on his face as he didn't expect his own attack to be stopped so easily and that he couldn't believe it with his own sight.

As Scorpion had continued to use his Ki-laced right arm to counter the projectile attack from within the air, the intensity of the two surging forces had risen up to a dangerous level and from within seconds of the clash, a huge explosion had occured from within the air, causing Ryu to cover his face with his arms so that he could withstand the explosion's aftermath smoke from his standing position.

When the explosion's aftermath smoke had subsided from within a few seconds, Ryu had slowly looked at the distance that was in front of him and gasped in complete shock as he saw that Scorpion had stood upon sight in a calm and motionless manner, extending his right arm out in mid-air as his right hand was smoking and scarred a bit from having to endure the power of Ryu's Shinku Hadouken attack.

"That's...impossible..." said Ryu in a shocked manner as he was surprised to see the strong endurance that came from Scorpion's own fighting spirit.

"Ha ha ha! Well...this is quite surprising. I had to use half of my Ki energy to deflect and destroy your entire projectile with no problem. Even as I feel some scarring from within my right hand...it's nothing more than a small obstacle that I can overcome from within time" said Scorpion as he looked at his smoking right hand while slowly opening and closing it, withstanding the pain that came from within the action.

From there, Scorpion had decided to head over to where his vest had lied from so that he could pick it up and put it back on, which surprised Ryu from his fighting position as he didn't expect his opponent to put back on his attire from within his own sight.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Ryu as he looked on in a puzzled manner.

"As much as I would like to have the opportunity of continuing our little battle...I have other things to do right now. However...I have to admit that the fight against you has given me a strong thrill of excitement and that you have what it takes to become a powerful warrior. If we meet again in the future...I hope that you can gather the strength within you and give me a battle that's worthy to be remembered by. Until then...train real hard Ryu Hoshi and try to overcome the weakness that holds you back" said Scorpion as he began to walk away from the location of where Ryu hat stood at and that the masked fighter/wrestler had used his Ki power to disappear from within his walking, causing Ryu to look on in a calm yet sternly manner from within the scenario of the morning.

Upon seeing that Scorpion had left the vicinity from within his own glance, Ryu had taken the opportunity to sit on the ground so that he could breathe in and make a sigh of relief on his face as he felt tired and exhausted from having to battle against Scorpion from within the impromptu battle of the morning.

"What a fight. I never expected for someone like Scorpion to interrupt my morning training so that I could battle against him with everything I had. It just goes to show you that in the world of martial arts and fighting...anything is bound to happen when least expected. It's safe to say that my training for the day is now over and that a definite rest is needed if I want to get my entire strength back. Ken won't believe this when I tell him about it back at the hotel" said Ryu in his mind as he decided to lie on the ground so that he could rest his entire body in an instant while letting the cool breezy wind blow through the area in a calm and delicate manner.

In the mind of a perceptive martial artist like Ryu...an unexpected battle against an opponent would prove to be quite the handful for those who find themselves caught from within it and that either a victory or defeat would help the fighter improve on their own skills in both physical and mental states.

The impromptu battle against Scorpion had given Ryu a strong new insight from within his own mind and that he was now more than determined to improve on his martial arts skills. Though he realized that the road of getting strong was not that easy...Ryu is willing to endure the ordeals that await him so that he can become a strong master of the martial arts.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ City Hall**

Later that day at City Hall that lied from within the Uptown district of Metro City, Jessica and Marian were taking their time in having to talk with Haggar from within his Mayor's office and that the former pro wrestler had made a decent expression on his face as he enjoyed the company of his daughter and her best friend.

The time was now 12:30 P.M. in the early afternoon and that most of Metro City was still busy from within sight, especially at City Hall in which the officials had found themselves in daily situations that involved paper work and relentless talks with other city officials.

For Haggar...being the Mayor of a huge city was never easy and that he always found himself handling many situations that a normal man wouldn't probably handle, but as a former pro wrestler who won his matches through sheer will and hard work...Haggar was determined to make sure that Metro City could flow and function as a strong and decent metropolis.

"Here you go daddy. A dinner plate that's sure to make you full by the time you finish it up" said Jessica as she was dressed in her casual normal attire and that she had handed her father a dinner plate that had a clear sphere-like dinner cover over it.

As Haggar, who sat behind his office desk, had gotten the plate from his daugher and looked at it with his own two eyes, he made a gentle smile on his face as he knew that Jessica had putted much work from within her efforts and that he had applauded the inner strength that came from his own daughter.

On Haggar's plate were three fried porkchops, some mashed potatoes, green beans, and a small slice of vanilla cake with some frosting in the middle portion of it

"Thanks for bringing this dinner plate to me pumpkin. It's safe to say that I'll be more than full when I eat it later tonight" said Haggar as he looked at the contents of his plate in a calm yet happy manner.

"It's no problem daddy. As long as you're happy...I'm happy as well" said Jessica as she made a gentle smile on her face while looking on in a satisfied manner.

"So Mr. Haggar...how has your job as Mayor been from within the last few months?" said Marian as she looked on in a decent way.

"It's been one wild rollar coaster ride so far Marian. The endless paper work and public relations can really take its toll on any normal man, but as you can see right now...I'm not your average person. Since day one...I've vowed to keep my promise to the public in which no crime or evil will come upon this city and that everyone can live here in peace and happiness. No matter on what obstacles stand in my way...I'll crush through each and every one of them in order to reach my strong goal and ensure the happiness of the people living here in Metro City" said Haggar in a calm yet determined sight while putting his dinner plate down on the middle portion of the desk.

"That I agree. As long as you have your determination to do great things...you give this entire city a bright light of hope and happiness for the future" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement with her father on his statement.

"Jessica's got a good point there. With you in the Mayor's seat...everyone in this city will gain the courage to stand up against violence and make a strong future for themselves and the ones that they care for the most. It's no doubt you'll go down as one of Metro City's best Mayors to ever live Mr. Haggar" said Marian in a strong way.

When Haggar had heard those statements from both his daughter and Marian, the former pro wrestler had nodded in agreement upon sight as he knew from within his own mind that his strong will and determination had given the citizens of Metro City the power to survive the harshness of crime and that he was determined to continue his job as being the tough Mayor of Metro City.

Before Haggar could continue his conversation with Jessica and Marian, a female voice was heard from within an intercom box that sat upon the right-sided portion of his desk and that the unexpected voice had caught Haggar off-guard when least expected.

"Mayor Haggar...I hate of having to bother you right now, but are you busy at the moment?" said the female voice of the intercom box.

"Not exactly Shirley. What's up?" said Haggar in a modest state while using his index right finger to push a small white button that was on the intercom box, enabling him to speak directly to his secretary in an instant.

"There's a man here who wants to speak to you about some development plans for the city. He says that his name is Geese Howard and that you know him already" said Shirley's voice.

When Haggar and Jessica had heard Geese's name being mentioned from within the intercom box, the two of them had gasped in shock as they were surprised to learn of Geese's presence from within City Hall and that they didn't expect to meet him so suddenly from within their time.

"Uh...yes I do Shirley. Can you please send him in?" said Haggar as he responded to Shirley's statement in an instant.

"Of course Mayor Haggar" said Shirley's voice as she agreed with Haggar on his word.

"Jessica...didn't you tell me earlier today that this Geese Howard guy could've been responsible for Cody's murder?" said Marian as she whispered into Jessica's right ear.

"Yes I did Marian and for me to meet up with him right here and now is something that I didn't expect. I promise you that I won't do anything rash" said Jessica as she whispered back to Marian while looking on in a calm yet sternly way.

Just then, the door of the Mayor's office had opened in an instant and from within the entranceway of the door stood Geese as he was dressed in his black business suit attire while having a calm yet devilish-like smirk on his face from within sight.

As Haggar saw Geese with his own sight, the former pro wrestler had made a sternly expression on his face as he knew about Geese's shady past from within his own mind and realized that a person like Geese could've been the one who had Cody killed from within the unknown scenario of last Saturday.

When Jessica saw Geese for the first time with her own glance, the blonde beauty had made a small frown on her face as she silently shook her balled-up right fist from her right side, knowing that Geese was somehow connected to her boyfriend's death and that she was determined to get to the bottom of the scenario from within her own time.

"Well well...if it isn't my old friend Mike Haggar. It's been quite a while since we last saw each other, though I am quite surprised to learn of your status as being the Mayor of Metro City. A job such as this is a very serious thing to take into consideration and that you can't afford to hesitate in making tough decisions for an entire city, but knowing a man of your strong stature...it's safe to say that Metro City is in good hands" said Geese as he came into the room while closing the door in an instant so that his conversation could be private from those who sat outside the Mayor's office.

"Indeed you're right Geese. Since I decided to retire from pro wrestling...my sole purpose has been to help the citizens of this city out and that I will crush any violence or crime that rears its ugly head. I have zero tolerance for those who want to commit heinous acts against the innocent people who live here and that the criminals will face harsh and strict punishments with no second thought" said Haggar as he crossed his arms across his chest while looking at Geese in a sternly way.

As Geese had nodded in agreement with Haggar on his statement, he decided to turn his sight and attention over to Jessica, who made a small gasp on her face as she saw that Geese had looked at her with his own precise smile and that she didn't expect for him to notice her from within the scenario of the confrontation.

"And may I ask on who this lovely lady is?" said Geese as he walked over to where Jessica and Marian had stood at.

"That there is my young daughter named Jessica. She supports me in my campaign of eliminating crime from the city and that she has the same beliefs as I do. The girl next to her is her best named named Marian Delario and that she's known my daughter for the past few years" said Haggar as he introduced both Jessica and Marian to Geese.

"It's a pleasure of having to meet such a beautiful lady like you Miss Jessica. Your elegant beauty is indeed a rare sight to see" said Geese as he used his right hand to pick up and hold Jessica's own right hand so that he could kiss the front part of it in a decent manner, much to the dismay of Jessica.

"Thank you for that statement Mr. Howard" said Jessica as she placed a fake smile on her face so that he could cover and hold back her true facial expression, in which she had clenched her teeth from within her mind as she couldn't stand the fact that Geese had kissed her right hand when least expected.

"So Geese...why is it that you came here to my office today? Do you have some business to do with me?" said Haggar.

"Yes I do Haggar and this proposal idea is something that you may want to take into consideration. Knowing that you're a busy man right now...I'll make it as quick and brief as possible. You probably know by now that I've been talking to the City Council about the restoration of the damaged areas from within the city and that I've been using my own company's money to help fund the restorations" said Geese as he turned his sight back to Haggar and that he made his way to a chair that was in front of the desk so that he could sit down in it and continue his conversation with Haggar in an instant.

"Indeed you are Geese and I have to say that I'm very happy to know that you're helping this city out in trying to restore both its structure and reputation" said Haggar as he nodded in agreement with Geese on his statement.

"That may be true Haggar, but still...restoration is not enough for this city to get back on track. What I propose is that this city should hold a special event that'll catch the attention of the entire country and show everyone that Metro City is no longer a place that's full of violence and death" said Geese in a calm yet perceptive manner.

"What is it that you have in mind for this "special event" Geese?" said Haggar as he looked on in a puzzled yet suspicious sight.

"A fighting tournament to bring the best of Metro City's fighters together for the enjoyment of the public. I call it the Metro City Slugfest" said Geese as he announced his proposal idea to Haggar, Jessica, and Marian from within sight.

"The Metro City Slugfest?" said Haggar in a surprised manner as he, Jessica, and Marian had looked on in complete shock upon hearing the proposal idea from Geese.

"Yes and I assure you that this tournament will benefit in helping Metro City restore its tarnish reputation. Much like Southtown's "The King of Fighters" tournament...this event will bring the city's best fighters together so that they can duke it out and see on who is truly worthy of being called Metro City's #1 fighter. Of course...the tournament will also serve as a commercial event for the city, in which the sponsors will urge the public to contribute to Metro City's restoration and that the entire country will soon realize that Metro City is no longer the #1 crime capital of the entire world. What do you think about this potential idea Haggar?" said Geese in a calm and decent manner.

"Well Geese...the concept of having to throw a fighting tournament for the benefit of the city is nice to hear and all, but still...I don't know if holding this special event is such a good idea. Even though the Mad Gear gang was destroyed a while back...there are still other gangs out there who'll try to take advantage of Mad Gear's vacant spot and that there's a good chance for another surge of rising violence that might happen from within the city" said Haggar in a cautious state.

"That may be so Haggar, but rest assured that the gangs of this city will not interfere or cause trouble from within the event. Though they may see it as a perfect opportunity for their own lust and greed...they also realize the fact in which they risk being caught by the high security that'll monitor the progress of the tournament. I assure you that this fighting tournament will be the best idea that you can consider and that the citizens themselves will thank you for this event" said Geese.

When Haggar had heard that statement from Geese, the former pro wrestler had made a small frown on his face as he didn't know on whether to trust Geese's word about this special event and that he was still suspicious about the ruthless business entrepreneur's true intentions from within the entire scenario of the ordeal.

"I still don't know if this is a good idea Geese. The last thing that I need is for more unexpected violence to happen from within the city" said Haggar as he continued to look on in a skeptic manner.

When Geese had heard that statement from Haggar, the ruthless business entrepreneur had made a small smirk on his face as he knew that Haggar's will was very strong and that it wouldn't yield to anything that came within its path. Despite this...Geese was still determined to make his idea come into reality and that he had another way to do it from within his own sight.

"So you're still not sure if holding a fighting tournament for the city is a good idea. Well Haggar...I might be able to convince you in doing the right thing through a dinner conversation" said Geese in a calm state.

"A dinner conversation?" said Haggar in a puzzled way upon hearing that statement from Geese.

"Yes. I'd like to invite you and your daughter to a French restaurant called the Cordon Bleu tomorrow night so that the three of us can chat and speak about our past and recent actions. Perhaps through this dinner conversion will you have a change in heart about holding the Metro City Slugfest tournament and that it'll be quite the right decision to initiate at the given chance. What do you say to my offer Haggar?" said Geese.

"Well Geese...it be rude to turn down such a generous offer to have dinner with you and that my daughter and I would most certainly accept it and attend. What do you think Jessica?" said Haggar as he looked at his daughter in calm state.

"I'd be glad to go as well daddy. I've always wanted to eat at the Cordon Bleu for quite some time now" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement with her father on his statement.

"Then it's settled. I'll have arrangements for a limo to head to your home and pick you up around by 8:00 P.M. tomorrow night. I promise you that by the time our dinner conversation is over...you'll be more than ready to host the Metro City Slugfest tournament. Until then Haggar" said Geese as he stood up from his chair and said his farewell to the group while exiting the Mayor's office in an instant.

As Jessica saw that Geese had left her father's office, the blonde beauty had clenched her teeth in both anger and frustration as she couldn't fathom the fact in which she had spoken to her boyfriend's killer and that she couldn't do nothing to accuse him of the ruthless crime.

"I can't believe that guy. He had the audacity of kissing my own right hand, thinking that he'll win me over through that type of affection" said Jessica in a disgusted state while wiping the front part of her right hand upon the upper part of her right leg.

"I have to say that Mr. Howard is one shady character. The vibes that I felt from him sent a chill down my spine and I wonder if the guy actually has any human emotions from within his own spirit" said Marian as she looked on in a disturbed manner.

"That I agree. Those who associated themselves with him say that Geese is very ruthless and only thinks about his own selfish ambitions. I'm still suspicious of why he wants to hold a fighting tournament here in Metro City and I have a strong feeling that there's much more to it than meets the eye" said Haggar.

"What do you think Geese is planning daddy?" said Jessica she looked on in a calm yet concerned state.

"I'm not exactly sure princess, but we need to speak to the others about this and try to get to the bottom of things. Something tells me that this entire scenario has just taken the next step into an unknown and uncertain direction" said Haggar as he looked on in a sternly manner while placing his left hand below his chin.

As Jessica and Marian had heard that statement from Haggar, the two girls had made some concerned expressions on their faces as they didn't know on what to expect from within the future of their ordeal and that they were hoping for the best outcome from within their own personal point of view.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Uptown District**

Meanwhile in a black limousine that was driving through a busy street in the Uptown district of Metro City, Geese was seated in the back portion of the limousine as he was taking his time in drinking a glass of expensive wine from within sight and that he was accompanied by Billy K., who sat across him in a different seat while holding his red bo staff in his lap.

"So Mr. Howard...how did the meeting go with Mayor Haggar?" said Billy K. as he looked on in a calm state.

"It went pretty good on my part Billy. Having to tell Haggar about my so-called contributions to the city worked out real well and that he thanked me for coming here out of my own time to help restore Metro City's damaged areas. However...he was a bit skeptic and perhaps suspcious when I announced my plan for the fighting tournament here in the city. It seems that Haggar doesn't exactly trust me one bit and he that still thinks about the worse-case scenario that could happen when least expected. Hopefully...my dinner arrangements with him and his lovely daughter will soon change all of that" said Geese as he looked on in a decent manner while drinking his glass of expensive wine.

"That I agree Mr. Howard and speaking of arrangements...I heard recently that Yamazaki is getting a bit restless. I don't know on how long Mr. Big can keep that psychopath at bay" said Billy K. as he looked on in a precise way.

"He he he. If Yamazaki is getting restless...I'd say that it's time we send our nutcase out on his first assignement so that he can get his fair taste of blood. Get in contact with Mr. Big and tell him to inform Yamazaki in going after his first target" said Geese.

"Yes sir" said Billy K. as he nodded in agreement with Geese on his statement and that the two of them had continued their limousine ride back to the Metro Plaza Hotel.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Courthouse**

Later that night at the Metro City Courthouse that lied from within the Uptown district of Metro City, two people were sitting down inside an office that was located at the top floor of the courthouse and that the two people had made some serious expressions on their faces as they were writing down on some important papers from upon their own desks. The time was now 11:30 P.M. from within the night and that most of Metro City's citizens were either hanging out in the city or at their own homes sleeping for the next day, but for those who worked for the citizens of the city...they were determined to ensure that the huge metropolis could continue to function in a strong and decent manner.

The first person to be seen from within the office was the head judge of the courthouse named Stephen Wilcox while the second person to be seen was a young Caucasian woman who looked to be in her mid 30's and that she had decent green eyes and bright blonde hair, of which it was tied up in a ponytail. Her business attire had consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt with a black tie, a black long-sleeve dress jacket, a black long business skirt, and a pair of black high-heel shoes. The woman's named was Cheryl Rodgers and that she was known for being the chief secretary for Mr. Wilcox during his day job as head judge.

Mr. Wilcox's business attire had consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt with a black tie, a black long-sleeve dress jacket, black dress pants, a pair of black socks, and a pair of black dress shoes.

As Cheryl took her time in writing down on some court documents from upon her desk, she let out a small yawn on her face as she felt a bit tired from having to do the relentless hard work and that her own body was getting sleepy, but despite this...Cheryl was determined to continue the work until she had fully completed her entire assignment in an instant.

When Mr. Wilcox saw that Cheryl was getting tired from within his sight, he made a small sigh on his face as he knew that his secretary could barely continue her own work and that he decided for her best interest on what to do next from within the scenario of the night.

"Mrs. Rodgers...perhaps you should quit on your work right now and head home in order to get some rest" said Mr. Wilcox as he looked at Cheryl in a calm yet ragged state while writing on a court document.

"There's no need for that Mr. Wilcox. I'm perfectly fine right now. I can continue writing these court documents" said Cheryl as she made a determined expression on her face while writing on her own court document.

"Even if that was so...you still need to go home and get some much-needed rest so that you can be ready for tomorrow morning. We have many criminal cases to wrap up and that everyone is gonna be needed at their 100% performance" said Mr. Wilcox as he looked at Cheryl in a precise manner through his horn-rimmed glasses.

"That may be true Mr. Wilcox, but what about you?" said Cheryl.

"Don't worry about me Mrs. Rodgers. I have a few more papers to sign and document right now. Once I get them finish...I'll head home myself and get some rest for tomorrrow's cases. Until then...I want you to go and get a good night's sleep from within your own home, okay Mrs. Rodgers?" said Mr. Wilcox in a strong state.

"Right" said Cheryl as she nodded in agreement with Mr. Wilcox on his statement and that she stood up from the seat of her desk in an instant, getting ready to head home on orders of Mr. Wilcox.

A few minutes later, Cheryl had left the front entrance of the courthouse as she walked down the stone steps of the structure upon sight while carrying a black briefcase with her right hand and that the young secretary had made a tired expression on her face as she knew that she needed to get home so that she could gain some much-needed sleep.

Upon having to make it to the bottom portion of the stairs, Cheryl had made her way to a vacant parking lot that was located near the left portion of the courthouse so that she could head on over to a nearby parked green SUV car and open the driver's door with her car keys, placing herself inside the driver's seat as she layed her briefcase upon the passenger's seat while getting ready to head out for the night.

After closing the door and getting the car started through the ignition keys, Cheryl had pulled her car out of the vacant parking lot and drove into the vacant road that was near the parking lot, leaving the Metro City Courthouse in an instant as she began her long trip back to her own home, but unknown to Cheryl from within her own time, a mysterious shadowy figure had watched her leave from within the dark alleyway of a far away building and that the mysterious figure had clenched his teeth in a sadistic manner as he knew that this was the perfect opportunity to initiate his own shrouded objective.

Meanwhile inside the top office of the Metro City Courthouse, Mr. Wilcox had made a sigh of relief on his face as he placed his pen down upon the desk that he sat at, in which the head judge was finally done in sighning the last court document of the night and that he could finally head home and get some rest.

"At last! My work is finally done. I'd say that I've earned my hard-worked rest and that a good night sleep at home will definitely do it for me" said Mr. Wilcox as he looked on in a calm yet satisfying manner from within sight.

A few minutes later, Mr. Wilcox had entered into a hallway that was outside of the office and that he closed the door upon sight, locking it with a special key so that no one would be able to get in without authorization.

"Time to head home" said Mr. Wilcox in his mind as he held a black suitcase in his right hand while walking down the hallway of the courthouse's top floor, heading to the nearby stairs that was at the end of the hallway so that he could head down and get to the front entrance of the courthouse.

As Mr. Wilcox had made his decent walk down the hallway, the head judge had made a small gasp on his face as he saw that an unexpected person dressed in black attire had came from the right corner of the hallway and that this person had made a sadistic smile on his face as he saw Mr. Wilcox with his own glance. What Mr. Wilcox didn't know was that the person was none other than Yamazaki and that the sadistic psychopath had looked on with a devious expression on his face, keeping a sharp eye on his prey as he was preparing to go for the instant kill.

"Who...who are you?" said Mr. Wilcox as he looked on in shock from having to see Yamazaki's unexpected appearance.

"He he he. You could say that I'm a person who's a bit bored right now and that I want to have some fun with a playmate. Perhaps you can provide me with some fun Mr. Stephen Wilcox" said Yamazaki in a calm yet ruthless way while keeping his right hand inside his pants' right pocket.

"How do you...know my name?" said Mr. Wilcox as he looked on in a scared manner.

"That really doesn't matter right now. What matters is that the two of us have some fun right now and that you provide me with some entertainment, much to my happiness and to your dismay" said Yamazaki as he made a sadistic smile on his face while targeting Mr. Wilcox with his evil eyes.

When Mr. Wilcox saw that Yamazaki was preparing to attack him in an instant, he made a horrified gasp on his face as he used his limited speed to run back to the locked door so that he could try to open it with his special key in his frightened state, but Yamazaki saw this move and ran real fast towards Mr. Wilcox's position, throwing a hard left hook punch towards Mr. Wilcox's face that knocked him down to the ground with a hard thud.

As Mr. Wilcox had lied upon the ground in a painful manner, he looked up with his own glance and saw that Yamazaki was grinning at him in a devilish-like manner, causing Mr. Wilcox to gasp and look on in a scared way as he didn't know on what to do from within his unexpected scenario.

"P...please...don't hurt me" said Mr. Wilcox as he begged in a shocked and worried manner while staggering back from Yamazaki's position.

"Hurt you? Now why would you think of something like that? All I want to do is play with you for a few minutes. That's all" said Yamazaki as he took out a small brown pocket knife from his pants' right pocket and thrusted it once in mid-air with his right hand, revealing a small sharp blade that was hidden from within the handle of the pocket knife itself.

"I'm begging you. Don't kill me" cried Mr. Wilcox as he looked on in pure terror and fear.

"He he he. Don't worry Mr. Wilcox. I promise you that our playtime will be short and fun. In fact...I've always wanted to paint the wall in the color of red" said Yamazaki as he clenched his teeth in a sadistic manner while preparing to go in for the direct kill with his shrouded weapon.

"No...no!" cried Mr. Wilcox as he saw that Yamazaki had moved in for the harsh attack.

From there, the blood-curling scream of Mr. Wilcox was heard throughout the entire courthouse as Yamazaki had gone in for the attack, not showing any mercy towards Mr. Wilcox as he unleashed his ruthless rage and anger against the innocent head judge, making an example of Geese's secret influence from within Metro City

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

Meanwhile at the Metro Plaza Hotel, Geese had made a small smirk on his face as he looked at the neon-lighted Metro City from the balcony window of his 50th floor hotel room and that the ruthless business entrepreneur had crossed his arms in a diligent manner as he knew that his plan of taking over Metro City would come into fruition through his own type of method.

"Soon...all of Metro City will belong to me and me only. Southtown is already in my complete grasp and with the right manipulations...Metro City will fall in line as well. It's only a matter of time" said Geese in his mind as he made a devious laugh on his face from his hotel room, thinking about the scenario that lied ahead for him and that the ruthless business entrepreneur had expected the game to fall into his favor from within his own perceptive glance.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Chun-Li teams up with Metro City PD's police chief Edward Jonathan as they look into the brutal and shocking murder of head judge Stephen Wilcox. While that happens, Billy L.'s older brother and a female acquaintance of his come to Metro City in order to give Billy L. and Marian a helping hand in their ongoing investigation of Cody's death. Meanwhile, Haggar and Jessica attend the dinner conversation with Geese at the Cordon Bleu restaurant in hopes of gaining a clue about both the potential tournament and Cody's death, but things take a nasty turn when Geese attacks Cody's memory through the use of harsh remarks, infuriating Jessica to the point in which she does a rash move that shocks her father and everyone else in the restaurant. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	9. Chapter 8: Discussions of Friday's Hour

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 1: Escapades in Metro City**

**Chapter 8: The Discussions of Friday's Hour**

* * *

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Uptown District**

Normally...Friday morning would be like the other typical days of the week, in which everyone would head to their usual work destinations and complete their basic trials and tribulations without any hesitation or problem, but an unexpected scenario had caught everyone off guard and that they didn't expect it from within their own time during the early morning of 9:44 A.M.

At the Metro City Courthouse that lied from within the Uptown district of Metro City, a huge barrage of police cars, TV network vans, and some curious civilian people had stood outside the street of the huge building as they saw that a few police officers had cut off both the building's inside and the steps area from the public, allowing both the officers and detectives to do their work without any hindarance.

From upon the top floor hallway of the courthouse, the body of head judge Stephen Wilcox was seen sprawled across the floor in a lifeless state and that the innocent judge was slashed and beaten in his own pool of blood, which caused most of the officers to look on in both shock and disgust upon trying to figure out on who could do such a henious act to an old man.

Along with the local officers were two people who sought the answers to Mr. Wilcox's murder and that they tried to figure out on who would want him dead in an instant. The first person to be seen was Chun-Li and that she was dressed in a casual attire that consisted of a white sleeveless tank top shirt, a blue long-sleeve denim jacket, black pants, white socks, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

The second person to be seen was the Chief of Police for the Metro City Police Department named Edward Jonathan and that he was dressed in his police uniform attire, which consisted of a blue long-sleeve police shirt with a black tie and a gold star upon the upper right pocket of the shirt, a black long-sleeve police jacket, black pants, black socks, and a pair of black dress shoes.

As Chun-Li and Jonathan saw the bloodied body of Mr. Wilcox from within their own sight, the two of them couldn't help but make some frustrated expressions on their faces as they felt sorry for the head judge and that they wondered on who could do such a cold and heartless act against an innocent man.

"In my years as a police officer...I've seen some people do unspeakable crimes against others for their own selfish purposes and desires, but this one literally takes the cake. Whoever did this is indeed one sick puppy" said Jonathan as he looked at the many wounds that were on Mr. Wilcox and that most of them had exposed some insides of Mr. Wilcox's body from within sight.

"That I agree. It's obvious that we need to find this psychopath and take him off the streets before we find another victim who winds up in this position" said Chun-Li as she nodded in agreement with Jonathan on his statement.

While Chun-Li and Jonathan saw that a Hispanic officer had placed a white cover over the body of Mr. Wilcox, another officer, who was a huge African-American that looked to be in his mid 40's and that he had a dark brown beard on his face, had came to the two people from within sight and that he had a small frown on his face as he had to give some news to his Chief of Police.

"Chief Jonathan...I'm afraid that I have some bad news to report" said the officer in a decent state while rendezvouing with Chun-Li and Jonathan from within sight.

"What is it Sergeant Edwards?" said Jonathan as he looked at the officer, who was now identified as Eddie "Edi. E" Edwards: a Sergeant of the Metro City PD who was once a double agent for the Mad Gear gang, using his position in the group to capture members of various rival gangs so that he could use it as a way to get promoted to the title of Sergeant. Since the fall of the group...Edi. E had decided to go back to his normal job as being a Sergeant of the police force and that he would continue his job until he could get the promotion that he sought for so long and that being the promotion of Captain.

"It seems that whoever killed Judge Wilcox must've been real smart to break into the security room and destroy all of the videotapes of last night. The person had literally shredded the contents of each videotape and evidence experts say that any chance of piecing them back together is out of the question. To make matters worse...the two security guards who were stationed in the security room was found dead in a similiar manner to our victim and that the forensics crew say that they may have been killed earlier before Judge Wilcox" said Edi. E in a precise way.

"So in other words...we're dealing with a psychopath who seems to actually have a brain to use" said Jonathan as he looked on in a frustrated manner.

"If that be the case...I'd say that we're in deep trouble right now. Knowing on how a psychopath thinks...it's likely that this guy could kill once more just for the blood and thrill of it. It's safe to say that we got our work cut out for us and that it won't be easy, especially for our part" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a calm yet worried manner upon thinking about the scenario that lied ahead for her and the rest of her friends.

A few minutes later, Jonathan was outside upon the stone steps of the courthouse as he was addressing both the news reporters and the public about the recent murder that had happened from within the courthouse and that everyone was determined to figure out on what was going on from within the morning.

While Jonathan was speaking to everyone about the unexpected incident at the courthouse, Chun-Li, Edi. E, and a few police officers had stood near the right side of the stone steps as they allowed the Metro City PD's Chief of Police to speak without any hesitation so that he could give a bold and precise explanation about the scenario that was at hand.

"At exactly around 8:38 A.M. this morning, the body of head judge Stephen Wilcox was found from within the top floor of the Metro City Courthouse and that the body looked to be savagedly beaten to death by someone who obviously wanted Mr. Wilcox dead in an instant. We don't know on who killed Mr. Wilcox or what the motive is, but all of us at the Metro City PD is determined to solve this case and bring Mr. Wilcox's killer to justice" said Jonathan as he looked at the entire crowd in a calm yet determined manner.

"Chief Jonathan...do you have any lead suspects in this case?" said a young female Caucasian reporter.

"Not yet, but we're still doing an inquiry on who could've possibly wanted to harm Mr. Wilcox. All we know is that Mr. Wilcox was a well-known judge that was respected by everyone who worked with him and that he made a full oblige to the system of the law, in which he had strict policies against the most dangerous criminals to ever come into his sight. As the Chief of Police for the Metro City PD...I vow to not rest until I find the culprit and lock him behind bars forever" said Jonathan as he balled up his right fist in a determined manner while looking at the entire crowd in a calm yet respected state.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

While Jonathan was talking to the entire public about the details of Mr. Wilcox's murder from within sight, Geese had looked at the entire report from upon the television set of his personal hotel room's bedroom and that the ruthless business entrepreneur had made a small smirk on his face while crossing his arms across his chest, knowing that the officers of the Metro City PD would have a hard time in solving the murder of Mr. Wilcox and that it would prove to be a dangerous ordeal to face in an instant.

"He he he...those are pretty bold words for someone who vows to solve Judge Wilcox's murder, but Mr. Jonathan...you should highly beware of the assailiant that you seek out, for Yamazaki is one who kills with no mercy or hesitation. It's safe to say that you're heading straight into your own death Mr. Jonathan and that you're unwittingly playing into the next part of my master plan" said Geese in his mind as he sat upon the front end of bed while looking on in a cold and calculation manner from within his own personal scenario.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Central Park**

Meanwhile at the Metro City Central Park, Guy, Jessica, Billy L., and Marian were taking their time in having to speak to one another from within their own personal area in the park and that the quartet of friends had explained to each other about the scenarios of both yesterday and today. The time was now 11:48 A.M. in the late morning and that it would soon be noon upon sight, which would enable most people to take a break from their working jobs so that they could eat and regain most of their strength from within sight.

"So you say that Geese invited you and Haggar out for dinner tonight?" said Guy as he looked on in a calm yet precise manner while standing upon his ground in a decent way.

"Yes he did Guy and I don't know on whether I should go or not. The jerk's already gotten on my nerves so far and I fear that if I go...I might do something rash at the wrong time" said Jessica as she looked on in a concerned manner while sitting down with Marian on a park bench.

"There's no need for you to get worried Jessie. As long as your dad's with you...everything will be okay" said Marian as she placed her right hand upon Jessica's left shoulder in a decent state.

"Marian's got a good point there. Geese Howard is nothing more than an arrogant scumbag who thinks he's all high and mighty in his own selfish mind, but somehow in someway...we'll make him pay for what he did to Cody" said Billy L. as he looked on in a confident manner while leaning upon a nearby tree.

When Jessica had heard those statements from Billy L. and Marian, the blonde beauty had made a gentle smile on her face as she nodded in agreement with her friends on their word and knew from within her own heart that Geese would pay one day for the murder of her boyfriend.

"Thanks you guys" said Jessica as she looked on in a calm but happy way.

"It's no problem Jessie" said Marian as she made a decent smile on her face while looking at her best friend in a determined sight.

"So Billy...who exactly are we gonna meet at the park today?" said Guy as he looked at Billy L. in a precise state.

"My older brother and his girlfriend. They're coming in from Holland so that they can help us out in our investigation of Cody's death" said Billy L. in a calm way.

"I hate of having to ask you this Billy, but why did Jimmy decide to head to Holland in the first place?" said Jessica as she looked on in a puzzled manner.

"He went there in order to give his girlfriend, Rebecca, a helping hand in an ordeal that she was facing. It turns out that a small orphanage in which Rebecca was working in had faced the danger of being closed down unless they were able to pay enough money to keep it open. Knowing this...Jimmy had decided to participate in a fighting tournament that was happening in Holland and that he swept through the competition with ease, defeating each fighter that came in his path of reaching the championship and the $100,000 prize money.

Eventually...Jimmy had made it to the finals of the tournament and found himself facing off against a mysterious one-eyed fighter named Kairi, who made it to the last match through his own unique and strong ability. The two battled it out for an entire hour and that both of them had fought with everything that they had, but in the end...it was Kairi who emerged victorious in the battle and that he gained both the championship and the prize money. However in a surprising twist...Kairi had decided to give the prize money to Jimmy, saying that he had little use for money and that he only sought the strongest of fighters to do battle against.

Using the prize money...Jimmy was able to pay for the orphanage to stay open and that everyone, including Rebecca, was real proud of Jimmy for helping them out. Since then...Jimmy has spent most of his time in Holland giving Rebecca a helping hand with the orphanage while training his own Sousetsuken martial arts skills at the same time, preparing to have another fight with me in the near future, just for the fun of it" said Billy L. as he was finished with his explanation about his brother's past ordeal.

"That's nice to hear Billy. I didn't know that Jimmy would do something like that for another person" said Guy as he looked on in an impressed state.

"Perhaps Guy, but still...Jimmy is the type of person who takes his training with a serious manner. Even when I want to have fun during my sparring sessions with him...Jimmy will always complain that I don't take our master's training with full effort and that he often make boring and pointless lectures about the use of Sousetsuken. Now that he's got Rebecca as a girlfriend...his short temper might be able to cool off at last" said Billy L. as he looked on in a calm manner while crossing his arms from within the process.

"I highly doubt it Billy. Knowing Jimmy's past actions against the gangs in Sunshine City...it's likely that he might stumble onto trouble when least expect. In fact...I wouldn't be the least bit surprise if Jimmy's gotten himself into another fight" said Marian as she looked on in a skeptic state from within her own glance.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Westside District**

Meanwhile at a dilapidated neighborhood street that was located in the Westside district of Metro City, two specific people had found themselves surrounded by a group of ruthless Caucasian thugs who looked to be in their early 30's and that the two people had made some precise expressions on their faces as they were determined to overcome this unexpected scenario.

The first person to be seen was a young Caucasian man who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had short brown hair and sharp brown eyes. His fighting attire was almost similar to Billy L.'s own and that it consisted of a brown sleeveless casual shirt with a yellow collar and the sleeves torned off, brown fingerless gloves, yellow denim jeans, white socks, and a pair of brown tennis shoes.

The second person to be seen was a young Caucasian woman of Hollandic descent who looked to be in her early 20's and that she had long brown hair, of which it was tied in a ponytail through the use of a white ribbon, a red headband, and delicate light brown eyes. Her fighting attire had consisted of a white sleeveless kimono shirt, red sparring gloves, a pair of red hakama pants, white ankle-high Japanese socks, and a pair of brown zori sandals.

As the ruthless thugs made a couple of menacing expressions on their faces while surrounding the two people from within a circle formation and holding some melee weapons from within sight, the young man and woman had made some small smirks on their own faces as they knew that these thugs would be no match for their own fighting skills and that they were more than ready to do battle against the band of hooligans in an instant.

"Well Jimmy...I have to say that this is another fine mess you've gotten us into" said the young Caucasian woman as she spoke in a Dutch accent while looking at the young man in an annoyed manner and that she had identified him as Jimmy Lee: the older brother of Billy Lee and an expert in the martial arts style of Sousetsuken.

"There's no need for you to get fussy Rebecca. If we didn't come as soon as possible...these scumbags would've attacked those two young kids in an instant. Fortunantly...they were able to escape from here so that they could allow us to battle against these guys with no problem. Besides that...I have a strong hunch that these hooligans are nothing more than mere amateurs who can't hold their own against us" said Jimmy as he looked on in a confident manner and that he had identified the young woman as Rebecca Brielle: a young woman from Holland who had a fascination for the Japanese culture and that she uses two blue tonfas as her weapons of choice.

"That may be so Jimmy, but still...an unexpected battle against a couple of lowlifes is something I didn't expect to do from within our arrival in the city. I guess it can't be helped if the locals want to greet us with this type of reception" said Rebecca as she gripped the handles of her tonfas in a hard state while standing in her fighting stance.

"Agreed" said Jimmy as he cracked his knuckles in an instant while standing in his own fighting stance from within sight.

"Let's get em!" yelled a random thug as he and the rest of his comrades had ran towards Jimmy and Rebecca, holding their melee weapons up in mid-air as they were prepared to strike against the two fighters from within sight.

As Jimmy saw that a couple of thugs had charged against him with a weapon barrage of knifes, steel chains, and lead pipes, the Sousetsuken fighter had made a small smirk on his face as he avoided each weapon attack with his sharp agility and retaliated against his adversaries by throwing a strong barrage of punches and kicks against their chests and faces, knocing most of them down with ease as they felt the strong power that lied from within Jimmy's own spirit.

When Jimmy saw that a few more thugs had tried to attack him in an instant, he made a perceptive glance on his face as he gathered some Ki energy from within his body so that he could jump up into the air and spin around real fast while extending his right leg out at the same time, striking and knocking out his opponents down with a special move that was similar to Ryu's Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku attack. However...this move was known to both Jimmy and Billy L. as the Ryu Bi Sen: a special techinque that's part of the Sousetsuken style martial arts.

Upon having to come back to the ground and seeing his adversaries lie in a painful and unconscious state, Jimmy had made a confident smile on his face as he knew that his own skills was the key to the thugs' defeat and that he was prepared to fight against more that came in his way.

While that had happened, Rebecca had made a defiant yell on her face as she used her two tonfas to attack her group of thugs in an instant, smashing her weapons into their heads and faces as they felt the brute force of the tonfas and that most of them had fallen to the ground with huge bruises, bloodied noses, and broken teeth.

After using her right hand's tonfa to smash the latest thug to the ground in a hard manner, Rebecca had turned around real quickly and saw that another thug had charged towards her while holding a lead pipe up in mid-air, hoping to smash Rebecca's head in from within his own glance.

Not wasting another second...Rebecca had crossed her two tonfas in mid-air and used both of their ends to block the end of the attacking thug's lead pipe attack, causing him to clench his teeth in anger as he didn't expect the Hollandic martial artist to counter his own attack when least expected.

"You wench! You need to learn your place!" yelled the attacking thug as he tried to use his strength of the lead pipe to overwhelm Rebecca's strong endurance from within her tonfa defense.

"I don't...think so!" yelled Rebecca as she lifted her right foot up from within her defense and kicked the attacking thug in the groin, causing him to make a painful expression on his face as he didn't expect the attack from the Hollandic martial artist and that he dropped his lead pipe upon the ground while using his hands to hold his crotch in a hurting manner.

As Rebecca saw that the attacking thug had bended over in her direction, she made a defiant expression on her face as she jumped up in the air real fast and used the thug's entire back as a trampoline so that she could jump even more higher in the air, leaving her footprints upon the thug's back as he fell to the ground from having to endure the double foot stomp of Rebecca.

When Rebecca flew up in the air and saw that a couple of thugs had looked at her from their standing position on the ground, she made a small smirk on her face as she extended her tonfas out in the air and began to gather some Ki energy upon sight, preparing to unleash one of her special moves against the band of thugs without any hesitation or second thought.

"Ko Jin Ken!" yelled Rebecca as she made both of her tonfas glow in an orange-like aura so that she could slash them together in one precise shot, creating a phoenix-like energy blade that went straight down towards the position of where the thugs had stood at.

As the thugs looked on in shock from having to see Rebecca's energy projectile come towards them unexpectedly, the projectile had struck the ground that was in front of them and created a powerful explosion that blew the thugs away instantly as they flew into the air of the area so that they could crash upon the ground in a painful way, knocked into an unconscious state as they were bruised up from having to feel the intensity of Rebecca's strong technique.

When Rebecca had landed back on the ground and saw that the group of thugs had lied in a bruised and unconscious state, the Hollandic martial artist had made a small smile on her face as she was happy to know that the group of hooligans had felt her strong power from within sight and that she was more than ready to fight once more at the given chance.

A few minutes later after the impromptu battle, Jimmy and Rebecca had sat down upon a city bench that was located at a nearby bus stop and that the two fighters had made some exhausted expresssions on their faces as they felt real tired from having to do battle against the thugs that tried to attack them earlier on.

"So much for the welcoming committee. I expected much more from one of this city's so-called toughest gangs, but it seems that we may have been mistaken if those guys weren't able to handle two people in combat" said Jimmy as he looked on in a calm yet bored state.

"I wouldn't jump the gun just yet Jimmy. There are still other gangs roaming in this city and that they could prove to be much more tougher and dangerous than the guys we just faced. I'd say that the two of us need to be on guard during our stay here" said Rebecca as she made an uncertain glance on her face while looking at the calm blue sky of the afternoon.

"Even if that was so...there's no need to get worried Rebecca. If things get really tough in a fight...I'll have to unleash the true power of Sousetsuken and defeat every adversary that comes in my way" said Jimmy as he balled up his right fist while looking on in a confident manner.

"You seem to have complete confidence in your own skills Jimmy. I suggest that you don't get let your ego get the best of you" said Rebecca in a cautious way.

"Ha! Like I ever let that happen before. Let's head over to the park right now and rendezvous with Billy and Marian. I want to know on what they've been up to since they got here" said Jimmy as he stood up from the city bench and began to walk off in the sidewalk's right direction while placing his hands into his pants' pockets upon sight.

"Right" said Rebecca as she nodded in agreement with Jimmy on his statement and stood up from the city bench as well, accompying Jimmy down the sidewalk as the two had decided to make their way to the location of where the Metro City Central Park was located at.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Police Department**

Meanwhile at the Metro City Police Department that was located in the Central district of Metro City, Chun-Li and Jonathan had sat down from within Jonathan's Chief of Police office that was located at the top floor of the building and that both the Interpol Chinese agent and the Chief of Police had made some frustrating but determined expressions on their faces as they knew that trying to solve the murder of judge Stephen Wilcox wouldn't be an easy task to do upon sight.

While Chun-Li and Jonathan had spoke to each other about the details of the case, the police officers and detectives who worked at the department had kept their usual routines up as they were either bringing in petty criminals to lock up, looking at past criminal files, or having to go out on patrolling missions in order to protect and serve the innocent citizens that lived from within Metro City.

"So who do you think would want Judge Wilcox dead in such a gruesome and disgusting manner Chief Jonathan?" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a perceptive way while sitting down on a chair that was in front of Jonathan's office desk.

"I'm not exactly sure Agent Xiang, but as of right now...I got a few suspects that fit this type of scenario. One of them happens to be a person of great interest right now and that he may have some sort of connection to the murder itself" said Jonathan as he sat from behind his office desk while pulling out a folder from the right drawer of his position so that he could open it and look at its contents without any hesitation.

"Who is it that you're thinking of Chief Jonathan?" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a calm yet puzzled manner.

"A gang leader by the name of Roger "Snake" Patterson. He's known for being a violent criminal who has a bad temper and that he tends to go after those who get in his way, leaving nothing more than pure violence and suffering for the unfortunate victims. 20 years ago...he once lead a group of vilgilantes known as the Venom Claw gang against the citizens of Metro City and that their crimes were unforgiveable, ranging from armed robbery, kidnapping, blackmailing, and malice murder. Before the Mad Gear gang came into the picture...the Venom Claw gang was considered to be the most dangerous group from Metro City and that none would dare to go against them or their leader Snake.

Eventually...Snake and a few of his gang members were captured from within a car chase following an armed robbery at a local bank and that each of them were convincted in court for their crimes against the citizens of Metro City. It turns out that Judge Wilcox was the one that handled the case during the time and that he was determined to make sure that Snake and the other members of the Venom Claw gang didn't get another chance to see the light of day. Right before his sentencing, Snake told Judge Wilcox that he would pay dearly one day for putting him in jail and that he would cherish the moment in which Judge Wilcox would die a horrible and painful death.

While Judge Wilcox passed off the threat as another petty insult, myself and the rest of the Metro City PD had took it with a serious matter and monitored Judge Wilcox's movements from within the city, making sure that nothing bad had happened to him from within the scenario that he was facing. After six long months of survelliance...we concluded that Snake's death threat against Judge Wilcox was nothing more than a fake and that we closed the case instantly, thinking that the leader of the Venom Claw gang was finally defeated for good. That is...until now" said Jonathan as he was done in having to explain the past story to Chun-Li while closing the folder and putting it back down on his desk.

"So you think that after 20 long years of waiting...someone could've killed Judge Wilcox under the order of Snake himself?" said Chun-Li in a surprised manner.

"Possibly, but I'm still not certain. Though Snake is considered to be the #1 suspect in my book...there have been others who wanted Judge Wilcox dead and that they would hope for this unfortunate day in their own sick, twisted minds" said Jonathan.

"So what do you think we should do next?" said Chun-Li in a calm yet determined way.

"Our best bet is to make a scheduled meeting with Snake at the Metro City Maximum Security Prison and see if our suspect is tied to Judge Wilcox's murder. Though the chance of Snake's involvement in the murder is highly unlikely...we still have to give it a shot of opportunity. Not for ourselves, but for Judge Wilcox and his entire family. What do you say Agent Xiang?" said Jonathan as he stood up from his desk's seat while looking at Chun-Li in a precise yet serious state.

When Chun-Li had heard that statement from Jonathan, the Interpol Chinese agent had made a determined smile on her face as she knew that she had to help Jonathan out on his new case and that she wanted to get justice for Judge Wilcox without any hesitation or second thought.

"I'm more than willing to give you a hand Chief Jonathan. The sooner we catch this psychotic killer...the better" said Chun-Li as she stood up from her own seat and balled up her right fist in a determined state while looking on in a calm yet confident sight from having to hear Jonathan's new idea.

As Jonathan saw that Chun-Li was willing to give him additional help in the case, he couldn't help but make a decent smile on his face as he nodded in agreement with the Interpol Chinese agent on her strong will of justice and that he was determined to solve the case of the murder so that he could bring closure for Judge Wilcox's family.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Haggar Residence**

Meanwhile at the Haggar residence, Jessica was taking her time in having to wash up from within the shower of the upstairs bathroom and that the blonde beauty had made a calm expression on her face as she let the warm water come down upon her beautiful and unique body from within sight.

The time was now 5:36 P.M. in the late afternoon and that a beautiful sunset was seen across the distance of Metro City. For most people...this time would enable them to rest from their week-long working jobs so that they could get ready for the relaxing weekend and spend it to their own accord, but in Jessica's case...she had to get prepared for the next two hours so that she could be ready for her dinner arrangement with Geese, in which the ruthless business entrepreneur had invited both Jessica and her father to the Cordon Bleu restaurant that was located in the Uptown portion of Metro City.

As Jessica allowed the shower's warm water to pour down upon her delicate body, she decided to take the opportunity in grabbing a shampoo bottle from the nearby shelf of the shower so that she could pour it on her hands and use it to wash her beautiful blonde hair, creating a sweet aroma from within the bathroom as the shampoo had left a unique smell to Jessica's own senses.

After putting the shampoo into her hair, Jessica had scrubbed it with her own hands until some soap suds had came into sight, enabling the blonde beauty to rinse it out with the water so that her hair would be clean and healthy from within tonight's dinner arrangement.

Upon knowing that her hair was now clean and beautiful from within her own time, Jessica had made a sigh of exhaustion on her face as she couldn't help but lower her head down while placing her left hand upon the shower's wall, making a small frown from within sight as she thought about yesterday's unexpected meeting with Geese at her father's Mayor office and that Geese's shady personality had caused Jessica to have some frustration from within her own spirit as she knew that she couldn't allow Geese's ruthlessness to get the best of her from within her own personal scenario.

A few minutes later, Jessica was done in having to wash up from the bathroom's shower and that the blonde beauty had took her time to dry off her hair and entire body through the use of a white towel, enabling her to get dressed without any hesitation. After drying off her entire body, Jessica had clothed herself in a fresh pink bra and a pair of pink panties from within sight and upon doing so...the blonde beauty had dressed up in a pink female bedroom robe while slipping her feet into a pair of pink bedroom slippers, allowing Jessica to feel much comfortable from within her own personal time.

From there, Jessica had left the bathroom in an instant and made her way into her own bedroom without any hesitation. Upon having to enter into her bedroom while closing the door back, Jessica had made a sigh of relief on her face as she decided to head on over to her bed so that she could sit down on it and cross her legs from within the process, enabling the blonde beauty to relax from within her own personal space.

Before Jessica could make her next move from within the bedroom, the voice of her father was heard from the downstairs portion of the home and that the blonde beauty had expected it from within her own delicate mind.

"Jessica...I'm home" said Haggar's voice.

When Jessica had heard her father's voice, she immediately sat up from her bed and made her way out of her bedoom as she walked over to the top of the stairs so that she could look down below and see her father's appearance from within her own sight.

"Is that you daddy?" said Jessica as she looked on in a calm state.

"Yes it is princess. I just gotten home from having to do some last-minute shopping for the two of us" said Haggar as he made his way to the bottom portion of the stairs so that he could look at Jessica with his own precise sight.

"Last-minute shopping? What do you mean by that?" said Jessica as she began to make her way down the stairs while looking at her father in a decent manner and that the blonde beauty had stood upon the last stair in a calm way.

"I decided that in order to impress Geese from within our little dinner arrangement tonight...I bought you and I some outfits from a well-known department store in downtown. For you...I bought you that unique blue evening gown dress that you told me about a few months back while I bought myself an expensive suit that was on display" said Haggar as he gave Jessica a medium-sized white box without any hesitation.

As Jessica gained the white box from her own father, she couldn't help but make a small gasp on her face as she was taken back by her father's surprising move and that she was real happy to learn of her father's own determination to help his daughter out.

"Daddy...I don't know on what to say..." said Jessica as she looked on in a calm yet emotional state.

"There's no need for you to say anything else pumpkin. The only thing that I want to do is look out for you and make sure that you're well and all. As long as you're happy...I'm happy as well" said Haggar as he looked on while having a strong smile on his face.

When Jessica had heard that statement from her father, she made an emotional smile on her face as she knew that her father was devoted to helping her out from within any situation and that she was real grateful for having him as a true dad in her own precise eyes.

"Thank you so much daddy!" said Jessica as she hugged her father in a kind-hearted manner while having a happy expression on her face from within the process.

"It's no problem Jessica" said Haggar as he hugged his daughter back while having a decent smile on his own face as well.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

Meanwhile at the Metro Plaza Hotel, Geese had made a small smirk on his face as he looked at himself in his hotel room's bathroom mirror and used the time to adjust the brown tie of his brown business suit, getting prepared for his dinner arrangement with Haggar and Jessica at the Cordon Bleu restaurant. The time was now 7:30 P.M. from within the night and that the nightlife of Metro City was in full swing, causing many people to head out on the town as they were prepared to enjoy the lifestyle of Metro City, especially from Friday night.

After straightening his brown tie and shirt collar from within sight, Geese had took the time to use an expensive cologne glass bottle from a nearby bathroom shelf so that he could apply some expensive cologne upon his suit and smell perfectly for the arrangement, enabling the ruthless business entrepreneur to head out of the bathroom so that he could rendezvous with his bodyguard Billy K., who sat in a seat that was located in the front portion of the hotel room.

"Are you ready to head out sir?" said Billy K. as he looked on in a calm and decent way while talking to Geese from within sight.

"Indeed I am Billy. This dinner arrangement with Haggar and his lovely daughter will hopefully get me on the right side of Haggar's mood and allow me to negotiate about the Metro City Slugfest tournament. It's imperative that Haggar allows this to happen so that my plan can be brought into complete fruition" said Geese as he looked on in a sternly way.

"I don't mean to be negative or anything sir, but are you certain that Haggar will agree in creating this tournament?" said Billy K. as he stood up from his seat in a precise state.

"I'm pretty sure that he will Billy. A man like Haggar is unable to hold back against my uncanny presence and that he'll be forced to fall down before my great power. After tonight...Haggar will most definitely help me create the tournament and that he'll be the unexpected pawn in my great plan of taking our this huge metropolis. Let's not waste any more time here and get going Billy" said Geese as he made his way to the door so that he could open it and leave his hotel room without any hesitation.

"Right sir" said Billy K. as he nodded in agreement with Geese on his statement and that he stood up from his sitting position, following Geese behind as he closed the hotel room door so that no one would be able to come into Geese's hotel room in an unexpected manner.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Haggar Residence**

Meanwhile at the Haggar residence, Haggar had took his time in sitting down upon the sofa from within the living room portion of the home as he waited for his daughter to come downstairs so that the two of them could get ready to head out and rendezvous with Geese for the dinner arrangement at the Cordon Bleu restaurant.

Haggar was dressed in an expensive black business suit attire which consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt, a black tie, a black long-sleeve dress jacket, black dress pants, black socks, and a pair of black dress shoes.

While Haggar had waited for Jessica to come into sight, the former pro wrestler had took his time into looking at an old framed photo, in which it showed Haggar standing alongside with a young Caucasian woman who looked to be in her mid 30's and that she had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes while wearing a green sleeveless sundress with a white dandelion flower design motif and a pair of green low-heel shoes.

As Haggar saw the old photo with his own glance, he couldn't help but make a gentle smile on his face as he thought about the woman in the photo from within his own mind and that he looked on in a calm yet emotional manner while staring at the photo, in which Haggar and the woman had stood alongside one another and smiled instantly for the camera while standing outside the front yard of their own home.

"Nancy...it's been many years since your unexpected murder and that things have been very rough for Jessica and myself. Having to be the Mayor of an entire city is not exactly an easy job to do, especially when there's violent people out there who hate your guts for trying to stand up and clean up the city in which you were born and raised in. I'm sure by now that you know of my past ordeal against the crime in this city, of which I had to rescue our daughter from the Mad Gear gang. Though Jessica was able to endure that ordeal without any problem...the ordeal of Cody's murder was something that caught Jessica off-guard and that she fell into an emotional depressed state, not knowing on why Cody had to die so suddenly.

If you were here Nancy...you would probably comfort Jessica in an instant and tell her to not let Cody's death affect her entire life, enabling her to move on with new strength and dignity. Fortuantely...a new friend of mine named Chun-Li had came here along with two of Cody's old friends and that she gave a strong speech of motivation to Jessica, allowing her to break away from her depression so that she could begin her journey of becoming a stronger woman in both the body and the mind.

I don't know on whether Chun-Li's appearance is a hidden blessing of disguise from yourself Nancy, but if you indeed had something to do with it...thank you so very much in having to keep a great watch over us. I love you with all of my heart Nancy. May you rest in peace" said Haggar in his mind as he looked at the photo in an emotional manner and that he had identified the young woman as Nancy Haggar: the late wife to Haggar and mother to Jessica.

Upon having to put the photo back down on the living room table, Haggar had heard Jessica's voice in a sudden manner and that the former pro wrestler had knew instantly that his daughter was now ready to accompany him to the dinner arrangement without any hesitation.

"Daddy..." said Jessica's voice.

When Haggar had heard Jessica's voice and turned his glance to the direction of where it came from, he made a small gasp on his face as he saw that Jessica was dressed in an elegant and beautiful manner from within his own sight and that he was fascinated by how his daughter had looked from within the scenario of the night.

Jessica had stood from within the east entrance way of the living room as she was dressed in an elegant blue sleeveless evening gown dress that stretched all the way to her knees and that a huge beautiful white flower design was seen from upon the left front portion of the gown. Jessica had wore a gold silk-like scarf for her arms and had a small golden purse that hung upon her right shoulder. She wore a pair of golden high-heel shoes that comforted her feet and that she had on two diamond earrings that shined very brightly in an instant.

Besides the evening gown attire, Jessica had combed her long blonde hair with a precise effort and that it layed down behind her back in a sharp and beautiful manner while the blonde beauty had wore red eyeshadow that matched her kind-hearted personality and strawberry red lipstick that completed her entire facial makeup in an instant.

"So daddy...what do you think? Do I look beautiful or what?" said Jessica as she approached her father while looking on in a gentle manner.

"You look like a true angel Jessica. Your apperance right now is similar to your mother's own when she and I had gone out on our first date and that the two of us had enjoyed every single minute of it. If your mother was here right now...she would be proud to know of how her daughter has matured into a strong and beautiful woman" said Haggar as he stood up from the sofa so that he could look at Jessica in a calm and happy way.

When Jessica had heard that statement from her father, she couldn't help but make an emotional expression on her face as she blushed a bit in having to think about the memory of her own mother and that she remembered a statement from her mother during her childhood, in which she said that Jessica was destined to grow up and become a beautiful person in both the inside and outside of her own personality.

"I'm sure that she would daddy" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement with her father on his compassionate statement.

Just then, a knock was heard from the house's front door and that Haggar had decided to head to the door so that he could answer it with no hesitation.

"Who is it?" said Haggar as he stood in front of the door while looking through the eyehole in an instant and that he saw a young Caucasian man who looked to be in his late 20's while having short dark brown hair, decent green eyes, and a limo driver's attire from within sight.

"Your limo driver for tonight Mr. Haggar. I'm here to pick up you and your daughter so that I can take you to the Cordon Bleu restaurant in order to rendezvous with Mr. Geese Howard. Are you ready to go?" said the young man as he looked on in a calm and decent manner.

"Hang on a minute. We'll be out as soon as possible" said Haggar as he spoke to the limo driver through the door.

"Is that the limo driver?" said Jessica as she approached her father in a calm way.

"Yes it is Jessica. It seems that Geese is already at the restaurant and that he's waiting for us to meet him for our little dinner arrangement. Are you ready for this Jessica?" said Haggar as he looked at Jessica in a decent manner.

As Jessica heard that statement from her father, the blonde beauty had made a confident expression on her face as she knew that there was no turning back from within the scenario and that she was prepared to meet up with Geese once more from within the dinner arrangement.

"Yes I am daddy. Let's go" said Jessica as she looked on while having a determined expression on her face.

From there, Haggar had nodded in agreement with Jessica on her statement and opened the front door without any hesitation, meeting and greeting the limo driver in a friendly way as he and Jessica had left their home and closed the front door from within the process, locking it instantly with a key as they wasted no time in following the limo driver to a parked black limousine that was located by the curb that was in front of the Haggar home so that both Haggar and Jessica could head to their destination from within the night.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Cordon Bleu Restaurant**

The Uptown district's Cordon Bleu restaurant is considered to be one of Metro City's best places to eat and that most people...who are either wealthy or part of the high-class society would often dine here so that they could taste the unique and special plates that are made with a French flare. The chefs and workers of this restaurant strive to make sure that the customers can eat with pure satisfication and that they always work hard to ensure their superb five-star rating from within the country's own view on the best restaurants from within each city.

Inside the glamourous restaurant, many people were dressed up in sharp tuxedos and beautiful gowns as they were seated at their own table booths from within the dining area of the builiding and that they ate some unique French cuisine, which included chicken, squab, pork, foie gras, escargot, aubergine, courgette, oysters, shrimp, and calamari.

While the customers of the restaurant had ate their food in a calm and happy manner, Geese had made a small frown on his face as he sat alone from within a table booth that was located in the middle portion of the dining area and that the business entrepreneur had took his time in drinking a free glass of cold water while looking at the table menu in a calm yet precise state, awaiting the arrival of Haggar and Jessica from within the scenario of the night.

As Geese kept his eyes upon the table menu of the restaurant, a familiar voice was heard from within his area and that Geese had anticipated it with his own unique detection.

"Geese..." said Haggar's voice.

When Geese had heard Haggar's voice and put down his table menu to look, he saw that Haggar and Jessica had looked at him with some decent expressioins on their faces and that they stood a few feet away from where Geese's table booth was located at.

"Ah...Mr. Haggar. I'm glad to see that you and your lovely daughter Jessica could come here for our dinner conversation" said Geese as he rose up from his seat and went over to Haggar so that he could use his right hand to shake Haggar's own in a friendly manner.

"Well Geese...having to do business conversations is something that I'm always oblige to, no matter on who the client is" said Haggar as he shook Geese's right hand in a calm yet sternly way.

"That I agree. What do you say we begin our friendly conversation and get to know one another on this peaceful evening?" said Geese as he walked back to the table booth so that he could sit back down on his chair in a precise state.

"Very well then" said Haggar as he and Jessica had went over to the specific table booth so that they could join up with Geese and speak to him from within their arrangement.

Upon having to come into the sight of the table booth, Haggar had pulled out one of the table's chairs so that he could allow Jessica to sit on it without any hesitation, enabling Haggar to pull out his own chair as he sat on it as well and that he and Jessica were now seated with Geese from within the specific table booth.

"Good evening folks and welcome to the Cordon Bleu restaurant. My name is Stacy and I'll be your waitress for this evening. If there's anything that you need from within your stay...I'll be more than happy to help you out. Here are your menus on what you may want to have for dinner. I'll be back in 10 minutes to take your orders and deliver them to the chefs. Enjoy the evening folks" said a young Caucasian woman as she approached and greeted Haggar and Jessica while handing them their restaurant menus and that she looked to be in her mid 20's while having long red hair, calm brown eyes, and a restaurant waitress' attire from within sight. After giving out the menus, the young waitress known as Stacy had left the area of the specific table so that she could head into the back to help her workers out.

"Thank you" said Haggar and Jessica in unison as they appreciated the kindness that came from Stacy and that the two of them had begun to look at the orders that were on the menu, giving them the chance to figure out on what they wanted to eat during their dinner conversation with Geese.

A few minutes later, Haggar, Jessica, and Geese were taking their time in having to eat their own restaurant dinners that came from the hard-working chefs of the Cordon Bleu and that the three of them were enjoying their delicious meals while speaking to one another from within sight.

"I have to say that I'm quite surprised to learn of this unexpected revelation. I never knew that my old business associate Belger was capable of such horrendous atrocities against this city and that he would resort to kidnapping your own daughter in order to try to get your unwilling cooperation Haggar" said Geese as he looked on in a calm way while pretending to not know about the past Mad Gear gang situation and that he was eating a plate that consisted of fried pork, green beans, mashed potatoes with gravy, and a glass of ice cold tea.

"Yes well...I was shocked to learn of Belger's involvement as being the leader of the Mad Gear gang as well and that I never expected a man of his age in leading a group of punks and hooligans against the citizens of this great city. In the end though...Belger paid for the crimes with his own life and that the Mad Gear gang was disbanded and destroyed" said Haggar as he played along through Geese's little game while eating a plate that consisted of roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, black-eyed peas, and a glass of ice cold lemon-lime.

As Geese nodded in agreement with Haggar on his statement, he decided to turn his attention over to Jessica, who was taking her time in having to eat a plate that consisted of foie gras, shrimp, salad with ranch dressing, and a glass of ice cold fruit punch.

"What about you Jessica? Were you scared in having to face such an ordeal?" said Geese.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Geese, the blonde beauty had made a sigh of disbelief on her face as she placed her fork down on the plate so that she could look at Geese and explain to him about how she felt from within her ordeal against the Mad Gear gang.

"Yes I was Mr. Howard. I never expected myself to get kidnapped so suddenly and that I never imagined myself being used as a pawn from within a battle between my father and the Mad Gear gang. Belger and his loyal followers thought that by kidnapping me...they could force my father to let them do as they please from within the city, but they never realized that my father wouldn't just sit back and allow them to take over the city while I was kidnapped at the same time. With the help of my boyfriend and his best friend...my father was able to rescue me from harm while crushing the Mad Gear gang's plans at the same time, saving this entire city from future gang destruction.

Knowing that my father had risked his entire life against an evil street gang to save me is something that I can never forget and that I'm real glad to know he'll always be there to help me out" said Jessica in a strong manner as she looked at her father in a kind-hearted way, which caused Haggar to make a precise smile on his own face as he knew that his daughter was real grateful for having a strong and noble man as her father.

"He he he...that's very nice to hear. It's great to see that your relationship is very strong and that you're willing to face anything together without any hesitation, but tell me something...have you ever consider the fact that perhaps your kidnapping ordeal was a fateful warning of sorts?" said Geese as he ate a slice of fried pork.

"A fateful warning? What do you mean by that?" said Jessica as she and Haggar had looked on in a surprised way upon hearing that statement from Geese.

"What I mean is that your father should stop his pointless campaign on eliminating crime from the city and focus more on trying to rebuild the metropolis instead. Being the Mayor of an entire city is never easy and that you're bound to make hard decisions and sacrificies from within time itself. Your kidnapping is a warning that your father should stop trying to do things that he can't actually do and that he should stick to the basic jobs of a Mayor's duty, whether he likes it or not" said Geese as he looked on in a calm yet precise sight.

"I refuse to do such a thing Geese. I made a promise to the public in which I wouldn't rest until I clean up this entire city and ensure the safety for those who want to live here in peace. It's not easy, but I'm determined to fulfill my promise and make sure that the citizens can live their lives to the fullest" said Haggar in a defensive manner upon hearing that statement from Geese.

"My dad is right Mr. Howard. As long as evil exists on the streets of Metro City...no one is safe in an instant and that many people such as my father will work real hard to defeat those who want to cause chaos and suffering. My boyfriend Cody had told me the same thing right before he left me and that I've always believed in him, right up until his unexpected death last week" said Jessica as she looked on in a calm yet emotional manner.

When Geese had heard Jessica mentioning Cody's name from within her statement, he made a small smirk on his face as he decided to use an opportunity to learn much more about the blonde beauty from within the dinner conversation of the night.

"Tell me something Jessica...is your boyfriend by chance the same person named Cody Travers?" said Geese.

"Yes he is, but why do you want to know?" said Jessica in a confused yet suspicious state.

"You might say that I'm interested in why a beautiful and intelligent lady like you would date someone like him in an instant" said Geese.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Geese, she made a small frown on her face as she realized that Geese didn't exactly like Cody from within sight and that she wanted to figure out on why from within the dinner scenario.

"For your information...Cody happened to be a strong and gentle man who cared and loved me with his own entire heart. Like my father...Cody would also be there to help me out whenever I gotten myself into trouble and that he would always fight for me" said Jessica as she looked on in a sternly defensive state.

"That may be so Jessica, but still...have you ever considered the fact that perhaps Mr. Travers never exactly loved you in the first place?" said Geese.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Geese, she made a shocked gasp on her face as she was surprised to hear such a statement from Geese about her late boyfriend.

"Wh...what are you saying?" said Jessica in shocked yet emotional way.

"What is it that you're trying to imply Geese?" said Haggar as he looked on in a sternly state upon seeing that Geese was using his verbal words to attack Jessica from within sight.

"All I'm saying is that Mr. Travers could've use you as a way to gain social status from within Metro City so that he could fuel his own personal ambition of being the strongest fighter out there. I did some background checking on Mr. Travers and discovered that he didn't exactly have a great childhood growing up. Losing both his parents at the age of five via a car crash accident...he became an instant orphan and had no one to go to or love with his own heart. Soon...you came into the picture Haggar and decided to allow Mr. Travers to stay with you and your daughter" said Geese.

"Indeed I did Geese. When Cody had no other place to go to...I gave him the chance of staying with me and Jessica so that he could have a home to live in" said Haggar as he confirmed Geese's statement from within sight.

"That's right. Cody had thanked us for helping him out in his situation and that he would always give us a helping hand with whatever problem we had" said Jessica as she joined her father in having to defend Cody's name from within sight.

"Even if that was so...your noble story doesn't save Mr. Travers from my accusation. I learned that as he grew up...Mr. Travers became fixated on street fighting and that he took his time to develop his own fighting skills, becoming a strong martial artist as he battled against the countless thugs and hooligans that lived from within the streets of Metro City. Eventually...he would wind up being caught from within a few incidents of public disturabance from within his street fights and that his reputation as a rough street fighter would be viewed by the public as a menace, including by some of the Metro City PD's finest. What do you have to say about that?" said Geese in a bold state.

From there, Haggar and Jessica had made some frustrating frowns on their faces as they knew that Geese was right about that statement and that they remembered about Cody's past ordeals with both the illegal street fights and the law.

"I know that Mr. Travers was your friend and that you considered him to be part of your family, but as hard as it is...you must face the facts and realize that Cody Travers was nothing more than a selfish street thug who saw your kindness as a perfect opportunity to satisfy his own needs" said Geese.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Geese, she slowly clenched her teeth in both frustration and anger as she couldn't believe on what the ruthless business entrepreneur had said about her deceased boyfriend and that she balled up her right fist in an instant as it shook in a slow but trembling manner.

"Whether you like it or not...you'll have to accept the fact that Mr. Travers never really cared about you or your feelings Jessica. Being an orphan who had no real family to care or love about...Mr. Travers realized that the only person he could trust was himself and that he considered you to be nothing more than dead weight in his eyes. Your love for him may have been intimiate for a while, but it soon fell apart when Mr. Travers decided to choose the street fighting life over you. However...his recklessness and impulse behavior is what lead to his inevitable death and that no one in the city was surprised to learn about it.

As far as I'm concerned...Metro City is better off without Cody Travers and that his death could actually bring this city on the right path of true restoration" said Geese as he made a small smirk on his face from having to say that statement.

When Jessica had heard those last words from Geese, the blonde beauty could no longer hold in her frustrating anger and that she slammed both of her hands upon the table while standing up at the same time, causing both Haggar and the customers to gasp in shock as they looked on in a surprised way while seeing Jessica glare at Geese with pure hatred in her eyes.

"How dare you say such things about Cody! He wasn't a selfish person that valued fighting over me! He cared for me and my own feelings with his entire heart! He was determined to change his entire life around so that he and I could be together. You have no right of judging Cody from his own past" said Jessica as she looked at Geese in an angered manner while having teary eyes from within sight.

"Ha ha ha! I have to say that I'm quite amused. You're willing to defend someone who obviously never loved you in the first place? Why go for such an action when you know deep down that what I said is true?" said Geese as he looked on in a confident manner.

As Jessica saw that Geese was mocking her own feelings, she made an infuriated expression on her face as she walked over to where Geese was and grabbed him by his collar with her two hands, causing the business entrepreneur to make an arrogant smile on his face as he was amused by Jessica's emotional anger from within sight.

"Jessica! Let him go!" said Haggar as he stood up from his chair and pleaded for his daughter to release Geese from her grip.

"Take back what you said about Cody! Take it back!" said Jessica as she looked at Geese in an angered way while tears came down her eyes.

"Or what? You'll hit me in pure retaliation? I can easily feel your rage and anger right now Jessica. This proves that you can't handle the truth about Mr. Travers and that you would rather not embrace it. Pitiful" said Geese as he looked on while having an arrogant expression on his face.

"Why you..." said Jessica as she clenched her teeth in pure anger while having tears come down her face.

"Jessica!" said Haggar as he tried to get his daughter to calm down from within sight.

As Jessica heard the voice of her father and saw that he wanted her to stop from doing anything further, the blonde beauty had made a decent sigh on her face as she decided to calm down from her situation and release her grip from Geese's collar, causing the ruthless business entrepreneur to straighten up his collar while looking at Jessica in a calm yet arrogant state.

"Forget it. You're not worth my time" said Jessica as she looked at Geese in a calm yet angered state while trying to regain her composure from within sight.

When Geese saw that Jessica had continued to look at him in an angered way, he made a small smile on his face as he knew that he had struck a nerve with the blonde beauty and that he saw it as an opportunity from within his own perceptive mind.

"I was hoping that you would at least try to defend Mr. Travers' so-called honor from within your feeble attempts Jessica, but it seems that you aren't able to do so. Why am I not surprised to see this coming?" said Geese as he stood up from his seat while looking on in a decent state.

"What do you mean by that?" said Jessica.

"As I felt your anger a few seconds ago...I noticed a weak but potential fighting spirit from within your own body and that it was slowly rising up from within your inner rage. I have a feeling that you've been training for quite a while in order to get stronger so that you can fight on an equal level. Am I right?" said Geese.

"Yes you are Mr. Howard. I decided to learn how to use martial arts to fight so that I can prove to everyone that I'm not some weak girl who can't defend herself" said Jessica in a calm manner.

"That's nice to hear Jessica, but still...it doesn't change the subject in which you can't afford to defend a person who obviously never loved you in the first place. Cody Travers was nothing more than a petty street thug who used your love and kindness for his own greed. He probably considered you to being weak in his own eyes and left you in order to continue his worthless life as a street fighter, battling until he was killed in what I call a proper finish to a pathetic life. When all is said and done...Cody Travers had came into this world as a worthless individual and left this world as a worthless individual" said Geese in a bold and sternly state.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Geese, the blonde beauty had made a shocking gasp on her face as she didn't expect the business entrepreneur to make such a harsh comment about her deceased boyfriend and that it caused her to clench her teeth in anger once more as she balled up her right fist in an instant, looking at Geese in an infuriated manner from within sight.

"You bastard!" yelled Jessica as she raised her right hand in the air and flung it towards Geese's face, delivering a powerful right hand slap against Geese's left cheek that echoed throughout the entire restaurant in an instant.

As Haggar and everyone else saw that Jessica had slapped Geese in the face with her right hand, all of them had gasped in shock as they were surprised to see such an action from the blonde beauty and that they didn't expect her to do such a tactic from within the scenario of the night.

Upon having to feel a red welt from within his left cheek, Geese had made a cocky smile on his face as he realized that Jessica wasn't exactly a weak person from within his own glance and that he was impressed by how the blonde beauty had retaliated against him from within their argument.

"Well...it seems that you aren't weak after all Jessica. I have to say that I'm impressed" said Geese as he looked at Jessica in a confident state while using his left hand to hold his welted cheek.

As Jessica saw that Geese had looked at her in an arrogant manner, she narrowed her eyes in complete anger as she looked on in a frustrated yet infuriated way while tears came down her face, proving the emotional anger that lied from within her own delicate spirit.

"You...bastard. I hate you. You're nothing more...than scum in a business suit" said Jessica in an angered emotional state as she walked away from Geese and made her way to the front door of the restaurant while keeping her head down from within her pace, not wanting anyone to see the emotional expression that was on her face as she left the restaurant in an instant.

"Jessica!" cried Haggar as he tried to speak to his daughter from within her angered walk.

"Ha ha ha. I have to say that your daughter is quite the feisty one Haggar. No doubt her beauty is as strong as her own will" said Geese as he looked at Haggar in a decent manner.

When Haggar saw that Geese had looked at him from within sight, the former pro wrestler had made an angered but frustrating expression on his face as he couldn't believe on what Geese had done to his daughter and that he wanted some immediate answers on Geese's actions from within the scenario of the incident.

"Geese...how dare you attack my daughter through the use of verbal words. That was uncalled for in having to tarnish Cody's memory right in front of Jessica. She's still recovering from having to learn of his unexpected death" said Haggar as he looked at Geese in an angered state.

"Forgive me for having to do such an action Haggar, but I felt that it was required for Jessica to know that Mr. Travers was nothing more than a reckless young man who sought trouble out for himself so that he could get the thrill of it. Even a person like you would have to admit that Mr. Travers was a man that didn't consider the consequences of his petty actions and that he would rather look out for himself than for those around him. Am I right?" said Geese.

"Perhaps, but still...that doesn't give you the right to tarnish his name and make him look like some ruthless thug" said Haggar in a sternly way.

"Maybe not, but what's done is done. Knowing your fatherly status...you'll probably leave right now so that you can go comfort your daughter in her time of need, but before you do so...I want you to hear me out about our discussion for the Metro City Slugfest tournament" said Geese as he regained his composure from within his standing position.

"Right now?" said Haggar as he looked on in a disbelief shock from having to hear that statement from Geese.

"Yes and I promise you that it'll be a quick discussion. I can tell that you don't have time for idle things and that you want to hurry to your daughter's aid. What do you say about having my discussion for the tournament?" said Geese as he kept his decent composure from within sight.

As Haggar heard that statement from Geese, he made an angered but frustrated expression on his face as he knew that the ruthless business entrepreneur was very persistent about his idea and that he decided to figure out on why Geese had wanted to hold a fighting tournament from within his own city.

"Fine then, but make it quick. I don't have time to waste" said Haggar as he made a small glare against Geese from within his position.

"As you wish" said Geese as he nodded in agreement with Haggar on his statement and began to talk to him about the small details of what the potential tournament could bring to all of Metro City.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Uptown District**

While Geese was talking to Haggar about the Metro City Slugfest tournament, an unexpected shower of rain had poured down throughout the entire city of the night and that many people who were on the streets had ran for shelter as they were determined to escape the drenching pour of the relentless raindrops that fell down from the sky in a quick and decent manner.

However...Jessica didn't care about the nighttime rain as she sat upon a right sidewalk's city bench that was located near the Cordon Bleu restaurant and that the blonde beauty had made an emotional frown on her face as she looked at her right hand in an angered manner while being drenched by the rain.

Upon having to remember Geese's harsh remarks about Cody and his past, Jessica had clenched her teeth in pure frustration as she couldn't believe that a man like Geese would tarnish her deceased boyfriend's memory and use it as a way to attack her through the use of cold verbal words.

"That bastard...he had no right of calling Cody a selfish thug. He doesn't know anything about him" said Jessica in her mind as she thought about the past times in which she had spent with Cody and that she cherished each and every one of them without any hesitation or problem.

"I know deep down in my own heart that Geese was involved in Cody's murder and that he's now mocking it to myself and my dad. How can we prove that Geese was the one that did it?" said Jessica in her mind as she looked on in an angered yet frustrating manner.

As Jessica had continued to think about her own personal scenario from within the drenching rain, an unexpected but familiar voice was heard from out of nowhere from within the specific area and that it caught the blonde beauty off-guard from within the situation of the night.

"Jessica?" said Guy's voice.

When Jessica had heard Guy's voice and turned her sight to her left direction, she saw that Guy was looking at her in a calm but concerned state from a few feet away and that he held a black umbrella in his left hand while using his right arm to carry a brown bag of groceries from within sight.

"Guy..." said Jessica in a surprised manner as she didn't expect to see the Bushin ninja from within her emotional scenario and that she wondered on what this meant from within her own perceptive mind.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Guy learns from Jessica about the incident at the Cordon Bleu restaurant and that he decides to help her out through the use of his own words, telling Jessica about his strong-willed determination through his early years of Bushin training. Upon hearing this statement and another one from her father, Jessica is determined to overcome her emotional weakness and not let Geese play with her feelings once again. Meanwhile, Chun-Li and Jonathan head on over to the Metro City Maximum Security Prison so that they can speak to the criminal known as Snake, in hopes of getting some clues about the murder of Judge Wilcox. However...Chun-Li and Jonathan have no clue that Yamazaki is on the hunt and that he seeks to make Jonathan his next victim. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	10. Chapter 9: The Hunters and the Hunted

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 1: Escapades in Metro City**

**Chapter 9: The Hunters and the Hunted**

* * *

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Uptown District**

From upon an isolated sidewalk street that was located in the Uptown district of Metro City, Jessica had made a surprised expression on her face as she saw that Guy had looked at her in a concerned manner and that she didn't expect to see him from within her own personal scenario of the night.

"Jessica...what are you doing out here in the rain?" said Guy as he stood upon his current sidewalk position and looked on in a calm yet surprised manner upon seeing the blonde beauty sit upon a city bench during the relentless pouring of the night's own rain.

As Jessica saw that Guy was concerned for her own well-being, she made a sigh of frustration on her face as she felt real angry from within her own spirit and that she needed to cool down a bit so that she could speak to her friend from within an instant.

"It's...a long story to explain Guy. I'm just so...angry right now" said Jessica as she looked on in an frustrating yet emotional state.

"Angry? About what? Did something happen in that dinner conversation with Geese?" said Guy as he decided to make his way over and sit down on the bench with Jessica while putting his grocery bag in his lap, enabling him to hold his umbrella over the groceries, his head, and Jessica's so that he could protect himself, his groceries, and the blonde beauty from the drenching rain of the night.

"Yes it did Guy and you won't believe on what that bastard had said to me and my father. He told my dad that my kidnapping was a so-called "fateful" warning to stop his anti-crime campaign from within the city and that he should stop wasting his time in helping the citizens overcome their harsh ordeal. To make matters worse...he also said that Cody was nothing more than a selfish street thug who never really loved me in the first place and that he used me for his own so-called greed" said Jessica as she made an angered expression on her face from having to remember Geese's statements from within the restaurant.

"Such malignant words. Geese has no right in having to talk about Cody in such a vulgar manner" said Guy as he looked on in a disbelief yet sternly way upon having to hear about what Geese had said from within the dinner conversation.

"That I agree. Throughout the entire conversation...I tried holding in my anger so that I wouldn't make a scene in front of daddy and everyone else, but when Geese said that Cody had died as a worthless individual...that was the last insult that I could take and I let my emotions get the best of me, causing me to slap Geese in front of daddy and everyone else in the restaurant" said Jessica as she looked at the palm of her right hand in an emotional way.

"You slapped Geese in the face?" said Guy in a shocked and surprised state upon hearing that statement from Jessica.

"Yes I did Guy and while I felt real happy about doing it from within my mind...I also felt surprised at the same time as I never expected myself in doing such an action. Throughout my entire life...I've always been gentle and kind to everyone that I've met and that I never lashed out against anyone who got on my wrong side, but tonight has proven to be a different experience for me. Slapping Geese in front of everyone has caused me to wonder if I'm literally changing right now and if I'm starting to lose a part of myself from within the process. I know that I want to solve Cody's murder and find true closure and all, but still...I don't want to end up losing my own personality from within the process. I...just don't know on what to do right now" said Jessica as she clenched her teeth in frustration while looking on in an emotional state.

As Guy saw that Jessica was doubting her own self-esteem from within sight, the Bushin ninja had made a small frown on his face as he decided to place his right hand upon Jessica's left shoulder, which caused the blonde beauty to make a small gasp on her face as she didn't expect the Bushin ninja to do such a move from within the scenario of the night.

"Jessica...there is no need for you to get frustrated right now. There is no way that you're losing a part of who you are and that you're still the same Jessica I've known since we first met a few years back" said Guy as he looked at Jessica in a decent manner.

"But Guy...how can you say something like that? I mean...after what I did to Geese..." said Jessica.

"You can't afford to let Geese's evil tactics get the best of you. He's only trying to use psychological means to hurt you and your father so that he can prove his dominance from within any scheme that he plans. Terry told me that Geese is very relentless when it comes to any agenda that he has set forth and that he won't stop until he succeeds in his own personal ambition. You must be strong from within your own mind so that Geese can't attack and hurt you through your own personal feelings once more" said Guy.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Guy, the blonde beauty had made a small frown on her face as she knew that the Bushin ninja was right about his word and that she had to be strong from within her mind so that she couldn't allow anyone to mess with her feelings in an instant.

"Maybe you're right about what you said Guy. Allowing Geese to use his psychological tactics against me is something that I can't afford to have and I must be strong from within my mind so that I can overcome this ordeal. At first...it was hard for me to face the reality of realizing Cody's unexpected death and that I didn't know on how to cope with it in an instant. Fortunantely...Chun-Li had came at the right time and gave me the strength to fight my depression and move on with my own life. Now I'm dealing with a person who obviously has no heart or remorse from within his spirit and that he seeks to gain something from within his time here in Metro City.

Tell me something Guy...how do you deal with a situation that seems hard and hopeless to your own glance?" said Jessica as she looked at Guy in a calm yet determined state.

As Guy heard that statement from Jessica, the Bushin ninja had made a small sigh on his face as he removed his right hand from Jessica's shoulder and looked at it in a calm state while balling it up at the same time, thinking about a past scenario that was within his mind and that he decided to share it with the blonde beauty from within their conversation.

"Well Jessica...a situation that seems impossible to overcome is nothing more than a trial that must be met and conqueored. The one who faces this trial must rely on their keen will and determined strength to battle against the odds and triumph with true power and dexterity. I faced a similar scenario like this one when I was in my Bushin training as a young boy and that I often doubted my own inner strength, especially when it came to mastering the Bushin Musou Renge" said Guy as he looked at his balled-up right fist from within the conversation.

"The Bushin Musou Renge?" said Jessica.

"Yes" said Guy as he began to tell his past story to Jessica from within their conversation of the night.

"As a young boy...Master Zeku would often put me in tough scenarios of the Bushin ninjitsu style so that he could help me build up my fighting skills and keen senses. Whether it was running up mountain hills in the dawn of morning or enduring the toughest cleansing of waterfalls...I was always prepared to face the rigors of my Bushin training so that I could gain perfect enlightenment for my own soul. Eventually...Master Zeku would test me out in using one of the Bushin style's most powerful techniques known as the Bushin Musou Renge. This ability would enable a person to either unleash a fast barrage of punches and kicks against an opponent or block and defend against rapid attacks that an adversary could unleash, enabling the user to detect and withstand the countless blows in an instant.

In order to learn the fluid dexterity of this move, I had to endure two tasks of this exercise that not only tested my physical limits, but my mental capabilities as well. For the first task...Master Zeku had placed 20 chestnuts from upon the podium of an open fire and told me that I had to grab each and every one of them with my hands in a fast state while withstanding the intensity of the burning flames. From within my own mind...I had strong fear in realizing that this exercise was gonna be real hard for me and that it would be much difficult in my own point of state, but still...I was determined to continue my training and earn the unique strength of Bushin ninjitsu.

Upon having to begin the exercise's first task...I grabbed each chestnut that lied from within the open fire and that I focused real hard on completing the task, withstanding the harsh flames that burnt very strong from within its position. Though I was successful in grabbing all 20 chestnuts...my speed was not in par with Master Zeku's own and that I had to redue the entire task so that I could continue in building up my sharp reflexes. For the new few months...I spent my personal time increasing the agility of my hands so that I could grab the chestnuts with much more efficency, not caring about the harsh burnt scars that appeared from upon my hands from within my efforts.

Even though I succeeded in pushing my hands' agility and reflexes to the next level...my training wasn't exactly done just yet, for I had to now face the second task of the exercise, which was to block and parry 20 quick incoming attacks from Master Zeku himself. At the time...I was real confident in thinking that I could pass this test with ease, but unfortunantly...I was no match for Master Zeku's own agility and that he literally defeated me with little effort. This went on for the next few months as Master Zeku had used little effort to defeat me from within his agility fighting and that the entire scenario had caused me to build up some frustration from within my spirit as I considered the possible fact in which I could never be on the same level with Master Zeku.

Just when it seemed that I would decide to quit my Bushin training...Master Zeku's best friend, Master Genryusai, had approached me one day and saw the anger and frustration that was within my own fighting spirit. The two of us had decided to speak to one another about my ordeal and that I told Master Genryusai about my frustration in having to complete the task. Knowing this, Master Genryusai had told me that I couldn't afford to let my frustration get the best of me and that I needed to continue my Bushin training with a clear and precise mind. He explained to me that the task of my training was like that of having to travel through a dark tunnel, trying to head to the faraway light that stood from within the distance of the tunnel's road and that it shined very brightly to the one that was walking towards it.

I soon understood on what Master Genryusai had meant by his explanation and realized that I couldn't give in to the thoughts of failure and defeat. As long as my heart was in the same focus as my spirit...nothing would seem to be impossible to do and that I would endure the tribulations that stood within my way of gaining true strength and enlightenment. After much rest...I decided to continue my training with Master Zeku and began to understand the concept of the Bushin Musou Renge from within time, allowing me to detect and block each of Master Zeku's blows with a concentrated effort. Though it took me a while...I succeeded in blocking all 20 of Master Zeku's fast attacks and that my own detection was at a higher plane.

Master Zeku had then said to me that my senses were now sharp and that I could detect even the slightest trace of danger in an instant. This scenario had allowed me to harness my own fighting abilities and continue my training with Master Zeku as I sought to make him proud and become a strong ninja of the Bushin ninjitsu style. Jessica...what you're going through right now is the same type of scenario in which I went through and that you must face it with your true strength and determination. Though things may seem hard and tough right now...you must always remember the reason of why you fight and that you must battle with a burning desire and a strong passion.

Remember that you're never alone in this scenario and that myself, your father, and the rest of your friends are behind you all the way Jessica. Like having to walk through a dark tunnel so that you can head towards the bright light at the end...you musn't give in to this ordeal's relentless tribulations and if you're able to focus on the task at hand...you'll succeed and rise with true victory. I know that you can do it Jessica and I have true confidence in realizing that you'll be a strong woman in the future" said Guy in a calm and precise way.

When Jessica had heard that entire explanation from Guy, the blonde beauty had made a small gasp on her face as she realized that the Bushin ninja was right about his entire word and that she took her time to look at her hands from within her sitting position, causing Jessica to narrow her eyes in an instant as she thought about what Guy had said to her from within their conversation.

"Guy is right about what he said to me. As long as I continue to walk towards the bright light at the end of the dark tunnel...I will overcome this ordeal and emerge with true victory. Geese thinks that by using my emotions...he can toy with me and my father, but I'll show that scumbag and everyone else that I'm not some weak girl. Like I said before...I will get stronger in both the body and the mind so that I can protect those that I care about. This is my will...my ambition" said Jessica in her mind as she made a determined smile on her face from within the process.

"You okay Jessica?" said Guy as he looked at Jessica in a decent manner.

"Yes I am Guy. I'm just thinking about what you said to me and that I can't afford to give in to Geese and his cold-hearted tricks. As long as my heart is in the same level as my own spirit...no tribulation or problem will be able to conqueor me in an instant. I'll train very hard with my own determination so that I can be strong in the future and protect those that I care for the most" said Jessica as she looked on while having a strong smile on her face.

As Guy saw that Jessica was confident about having to get stronger in both the body and the mind, the Bushin ninja had nodded in agreement with the blonde beauty on her statement and knew from within his own mind that Jessica would become a potential strong warrior from within time itself.

Just then, the drenching rain of the night had started to subside in an instant and that both Guy and Jessica had looked on with some relived expressions on their faces as they saw the weather change from within their own glance.

"At last...the rain is starting to let up" said Guy as he decided to close up his umbrella so that he could look on in a decent manner.

Upon having to see the rain subside from within her own sight, Jessica had stood up from the city bench and shook her head a bit as she tried drying out her blonde hair of the drenching water so that she could feel much more comfortable from within the cool scenario of the night.

From there, Jessica had turned her glance towards the decent starry sky of the night as she placed her right hand behind the back of the head and looked at the calm sky while having a decent smile on her face, realizing that she had strong hope of having to conqueor the ordeal that was happening right now.

"So Jessica...are you feeling much better now?" said Guy as he placed his bag of groceries to the right side of his current sitting position.

"Yes I am Guy and it's all thanks to you. I now realize that mere words and insults can never hurt a person's true heart and that I won't allow anyone, including Geese, to mess with my true feelings in the near future" said Jessica as she looked at Guy in a calm and compassionate manner.

When Guy saw that Jessica was now better from within their conversation, the Bushin ninja had made a small smile on his face as he nodded in agreement with the blonde beauty on her statement and knew that she would strive to be much perfect from within time itself.

Just then, an unexpected voice was heard from within the specific area of which Guy and Jessica was located from and that it caught the two fighters off-guard when least expected.

"Jessica!" said Haggar's voice.

When Jessica and Guy had heard Haggar's voice and turned their sight to the left direction, they saw that Haggar was running towards them in a decent manner and that the former pro wrestler had a concerned expression on his face as he saw Jessica with his own calm sight.

"Daddy..." said Jessica as she looked on in a surprised way upon seeing her father with her own glance.

"There you are Jessica. I've been wondering on where you went to. Are you okay?" said Haggar as he joined up with Jessica and Guy from upon their conversation area.

"I am daddy. I just had to get away from the dinner conversation so that I could cool down and get my thoughts straight from within this night" said Jessica as she looked at her father in a gentle state.

"That I agree. You must be soakin' wet from having to endure the rain. Here...take my jacket" said Haggar as he took off his jacket and placed it on Jessica in a calm and noble sight.

As Jessica saw that her father was real concerned for her well-being and state, she made a small sigh on her face as she decided to speak to her father about the pressing matter and that she was ready to talk to him without any hesitation from within the scenario of the night.

"Daddy...I'm sorry about what I did at the restaurant. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of everybody, but I wanted to make Geese realize that I didn't take kindly to anyone insulting Cody's memory. I hope that you can forgive me for what I did back there" said Jessica as she looked on in a remorseful sight.

"There's no need for you to apologize princess. You had a good reason of giving Geese a slap in the face. He deserved it for what he said about Cody and that it only proved his true nature of being a cold, callous man. I have to say that I'm real proud of what you did back there Jessica and that I'm glad to have you as my daughter" said Haggar as he made a strong smile on his face while looking at Jessica.

When Jessica had heard that statement from her father, she made a shocked expression on her face as she didn't expect her father to actually congratulate her for her strong action at the restaurant and that she soon made an emotional smile on her face as she felt real happy to know of her father's approvement from within sight.

"Thank you daddy" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement to her father's word while having a decent smile on her face from within the process.

"I hate of having to interrupt this conversation, but what did Geese exactly want from within your time?" said Guy as he came into the conversation while standing up from the city bench and looking on in a decent manner.

"Well Guy...it seems that our friend is determined to create and host a new fighting tournament called the Metro City Slugfest and that he seems persistent on wanting it to come into reality. I have no clue on what Geese is scheming from within this so-called fighting tournament, but unless we figure out on what he's really up to...none of us are safe from within his shady and crooked presence. Therefore...I decided to agree with Geese on allowing the tournament to happen and take place from within the city itself" said Haggar in a bold and precise way.

"You're allowing Geese to hold the tournament?" said Jessica as she and Guy had looked on in complete shock from having to hear that statement from Haggar.

"Yes I am Jessica and though I told Geese that I wanted this tournament to benefit the citizens of Metro City...I'm still skpetic about the entire event and feel that something bad is gonna happen from within the process. Nevertheless...I'm gonna work real hard to investigate Geese's tournament and see on what he's up to from within time itself" said Haggar in a strong and determined manner.

When Jessica and Guy had heard that statement from Haggar, the two of them had made some decent expressions on their faces as they knew that the former pro wrestler was right about his word and realized that they had to also do something as well from within their own personal time.

"If you're gonna investigate Geese's intentions from within this tournament, then so will I. I'm not just gonna sit back and allow that bastard to succeed what whatever plan he has for us and this city" said Jessica as she looked on in a calm yet determined state.

"Jessica's got a good point there Haggar. All of us are gonna have to work together to unravel Geese's plot and learn the reason of why he wants to host this tournament in the first place. It won't be easy, but I have a strong feeling that we will accomplish this mission and stop whatever plan that Geese has from within his mind" said Guy in a sharp and precise way.

As Haggar saw that both Jessica and Guy were willing to give him a helping hand in the situation that involved the Metro City Slugfest tournament, he nodded in agreement with the two of them on their statements and knew that everybody's help was gonna be needed in order to not only investigate the tournament, but also figure out on what Geese was trying to gain from within his efforts.

"Well guys...I don't know about you two, but I'd say that I need to head on home and try to get out of these wet clothes. A good hot bath will definitely help me out" said Jessica as she looked in a cheerful way while trying to regain her composure from within sight.

"I agree with you on that statement there Jessica. The two of us should get back to the house so that we can gain some rest from this night. Though tomorrow is the start of the weekend...my duty as a Mayor still continues and that I have my hands full in trying to talk to the City Hall council members about bringing this fighting tournament together" said Haggar in a decent sight.

"I wish you good luck in your attempts Haggar and hope that things can play out well on your own side. I'll see you and Jessica later" said Guy as he used his right arm to pick up his bag of groceries from the city bench while holding his closed umbrella with his left hand and upon doing this action, the Bushin ninja had began to walk down the left direction of the specific sidewalk so that he could make his way to his dojo home in an instant.

"Hang on a minute Guy. I want to say something to you" said Jessica as she spoke up in an unexpected state towards the departing Guy.

"Yes Jessica? What is it?" said Guy as he immediately stopped from within his walking so that he could look back at Jessica in a calm state while hearing her statement from within his own detection.

As Jessica saw that Guy was looking at her with his own sight, the blonde beauty had made a gentle smile on her face as she decided to thank Guy for helping her out in her time of need and that she was real grateful to the Bushin ninja for giving her a strong motivation to continue her road to recovery without any hesitation.

"Thanks again for helping me out. I really appreciate on what you said to me Guy and that I'll never forget it" said Jessica in a compassionate and grateful way.

When Guy saw that Jessica had thanked him for coming to her aid from a few minutes earlier, the Bushin ninja had made a small smile on his face as he was happy to know that the blonde beauty was feeling much better and that it satisfied him from within his own perceptive mind.

"It's no problem Jessica. I just want to make sure that my friends are okay so that I can focus on my own thoughts with a clear mind. You and Haggar take care now" said Guy as he said his farewell to both Jessica and Haggar so that he could continue his walk down the left direction of the specific sidewalk.

"Well Jessica...what do you say we get back home and get some rest for tomorrow?" said Haggar as he looked at his daughter in a calm and decent state.

"That's fine by me daddy. After what's happened tonight...I could definitely use some much-needed rest" said Jessica as she and Haggar had begun to make their way down the right direction of the specific sidewalk so that they could begin their decent trip back to their own house in an instant.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

Meanwhile at the Metro Plaza Hotel, Geese, Billy K., Mr. Big, and Eiji K. were taking their time in having to talk to one another from within the living room portion of Geese's personal hotel room and that the ruthless business entrepreneur had explained to them about what happened at the restaurant.

"He he he...I have to say that you're quite the gentleman Geese. Not only were you willing to endure a slap from a scornful woman, but you were able to convince that bone-headed Mayor to hold your little fighting tournament" said Mr. Big as he looked on in an amused way while sitting down in a right-sided chair.

"If you ask me...the slap from Ms. Haggar was uncalled for. She had no right of putting her hands against you Mr. Howard and to do that type of action for a dead scumbag is not even worth it" said Billy K. as he looked on in a sternly sight while sitting down on the sofa next to Geese and that he had his arms crossed while his red bo staff had stood near his side of the sofa.

"There's no need for you to show hostility towards the Mayor's daughter Billy. A mere slap from her is nothing more than a fleabite, compared to the relentless battles that I've faced in my own fighting career. In fact...I have to applaud Jessica for giving that slap to me, for it showed that she's not a mere weak girl and that she has some backbone from within her own spirit" said Geese as he looked on in a confident and arrogant manner.

"Either way...you've now managed to get the preparations for your fighting tournament underway Geese and that the first part of your plan is now complete" said Eiji K. as he leaned upon a nearby right-sided wall and that he had his head lowered down while crossing his arms across his chest at the same time.

"That may be so Eiji, but still...I face a barrage of obstacles that stand in my way of gaining control over Metro City. The preparations for the tournament will soon begin and that many pressing matters will have to be attended to from within my great plan" said Geese.

"Such as Terry Bogard and his friends?" said Mr. Big.

"Exactly. I have full confidence that Bogard and his motley crew will attend the tournament and try to investigate my presence here in Metro City. If that be the case...I wish to test their skills by using some of our new friends. Mr. Big...I need for you to get in contact with Mr. Shade of the BWA and tell him that I need to have an immediate meeting with him" said Geese as he looked at Mr. Big in a decent way.

"Of course Geese, but why do you need to speak to Mr. Shade?" said Mr. Big in a puzzled manner.

"You could say that I want to require the services of the BWA wrestlers for this tournament. I'm sure that many of them would be willing and ready to show their harsh ruthlessness against Bogard and any other scum that tries to get in my way. Besides that...I also want you to get in touch with Yamazaki. It's time that he goes on the hunt for his second victim" said Geese as he looked on in a ruthless way upon thinking about a potential scenario that lied from within his own devious mind.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Central Park**

The next day at the Metro City Central Park, Jessica and Marian were taking their time in having to talk to one another from within an isolated area of the park and that the two of them were sitting down on a city bench while eating some vanilla ice cream cones from within their own conversation. The time was now 1:32 P.M. in the afternoon and that most of the citizens were taking their time in having to relax in their own homes from within the weekened, but for some citizens...they would head to many places in the city so that they could enjoy the recreational activities from within their own person scenarios.

"No way! You actually slapped Geese in the face?" said Marian as she looked on in a surprised way upon hearing a statement that came from her best friend.

"Yes I did Marian and I have to say that it felt real good. Though I never slapped anyone before in my entire life...I was quite shocked at what I did last night and that I never expected myself to do such an action. Regardless...I was glad to show that bastard a lesson about having to mess with Cody's memory and that I would do it again if I got the chance to do so" said Jessica as she looked on in a confident manner while eating her ice cream cone.

"That I agree. I'm sure that Billy and the others will be surprised to hear of this and the news of your dad allowing this Metro City Slugfest tournament to happen. I'm still surprised that your father would be willing to allow someone like Geese to hold this competition" said Marian as she took a few licks of her own ice cream cone in a calm and decent way.

"I'm surprised as well Marian. Usually...my daddy would never negotiate with people whom he sees as instant trouble, but I guess that if he wants to figure out on what Geese is trying get from within the tournament...he'll have to play by his rules and go along for now" said Jessica as she looked on in a decent manner while licking her own ice cream cone.

"I guess so. Speaking of fighting tournaments...weren't you suppose to be going through your martial arts training today Jessica?" said Marian as she looked at Jessica in a puzzled way.

"I was Marian, but unfortunately...Chun-Li was unable to come help me out. It turns out that she and Chief Jonathan of the Metro City PD are on a lead right now in the murder of Judge Wilcox and that they've gone to check it out. Though I've known her for a few days...I hope that Chun-Li will be okay from within this case, cause after hearing of what happened to Judge Wilcox...I don't want anything bad to happen to her" said Jessica in a calm but concerned manner.

"I'm sure that Chun-Li will be okay in her investigation Jessie. You told me that she was a skilled martial artist and that she could hold her own against any opponent that comes her way" said Marian.

"Even if that was so Marian...I still hope that Chun-Li will be real careful from within her investigation. For some odd reason...I have a bad feeling that something ominous is gonna happen today and that it'll be something that's least expected. I can only pray that it's just my imagination and not some sort of premonition" said Jessica as she looked on in a concerned manner while continuing to eat her ice cream cone with Marian.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Maximum Security Prison**

Meanwhile at the Metro City Maximum Security Prison that was located in the northeast outskirt portion that lied outside the city, Chun-Li and Jonathan were walking down a hallway that was seen from upon the third floor of the huge building and that both the Interpol Chinese agent and the Chief of Police had made some sternly expressions on their faces as they knew that trying to interview a well-known violent criminal wasn't gonna be that easy, but still...they were determined to get some clues on the brutal murder of Judge Stephen Wilcox.

"So Chief Jonathan...you honestly believe that this Snake criminal could somehow be connected to Judge Wilcox's murder?" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a calm yet determined way while walking down the hallway with Jonathan.

"I believe so Agent Xiang and while the chances of Snake's involvement in the murder is very slim...we still have to give the theory a try. Any lead in this case in very important to us and that we can't afford to screw it up" said Jonathan as he looked on in a sternly way during the walk.

From there, Chun-Li had nodded in agreement with Jonathan on his statement and knew from within her own perceptive mind that trying to solve the murder of Judge Wilcox would be a tough ordeal to handle from within the scenario of the day.

As Chun-Li and Jonathan had kept their decent pace down the hallway, they saw that they were slowly approaching a side door that was guarded by two jailhouse security guards, of which one was a Caucasian male while the other was an African-American male and that the two of them had sternly frowns on their faces while wearing jailhouse security uniforms and standing on the sides of the door in a calm yet precise manner.

"Is everything ready?" said Jonathan as he and Chun-Li had approached the security guards in a calm state.

"Yes sir. The prisoner is secured and the guards are already in the room. They're awaiting your arrival" said the Caucasian guard in a precise state.

"Good. Agent Xiang...are you ready?" said Jonathan as he looked at Chun-Li in a calm state.

"I am Chief Jonathan. Let's do this" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a determined way.

From there, Chun-Li and Jonathan had entered into the isolated room of the side door and saw that a huge prisoner was sitting down on a chair that was located near a table of the room's middle portion and that two Caucasian jailhouse security guards had stood behind the prisoner as they kept a close eye on him from within the scenario of the confrontation.

The prisoner's description was that of a rough Caucasian male who looked to be in his late 40's and that he had long dirty red hair, a dirty red beard, and a pair of ruthless green eyes that displayed his cold and malicious personality. He wore a prisoner's uniform attire that consisted of an orange short-sleeve prisoner shirt, a pair of orange pants, white socks, and a pair of blue prisoner shoes.

Besides his uniform attire, the prisoner also had a huge green snake tattoo that was seen upon the upper portion of his right arm and that both his wrists and ankles were strapped together by a couple of metal cuffs, preventing him from doing anything unexpected and dangerous from within the scenario.

As the prisoner saw that both Chun-Li and Jonathan had entered into the isolated room and closed the door behind them upon sight, he made a small smirk on his face as he expected some company from within his time and that he was ready to converse without any hesitation.

"Well well...if it isn't my old friend Chief Jonathan. It's been quite a while since we've last saw each other, hasn't it?" said the prisoner in a ragged-like voice as he looked on in a cocky manner.

"Indeed it has Snake. I was hoping to never hear from you again under normal circumstances, but seeing as though I'm now involved in a new case...I have no other choice but to speak to you about the matter at hand" said Jonathan as he pulled up a chair that was at the opposite side of the table so that he could sit down on it and look at the prisoner, now identified as Roger "Snake" Patterson, with a calm but sternly sight.

"Ha! Before we do that Chief Jonathan...I'd like to know on who's the beautiful lady that's with you? Is she your new squeeze?" said Snake in a mocking way.

"Not exactly. Her name is Agent Xiang and she's with Interpol. She's helping me investigate the case" said Jonathan as he introduced Chun-Li, who stood beside him in a calm and decent manner.

"Interpol you say? He he he...this is quite amusing. I never expected myself to have the pleasure of meeting a member from Interpol. This is _quite _the honor" said Snake as he continued to speak in a mocking state.

"Enough with the chit-chat Snake. It's time that you and I get down to business. By now...you probably know on what happened to Judge Wilcox from two days ago and that you're probably wandering of why I'm here in the first place" said Jonathan as he looked on in a precise way.

"He he he...indeed I have heard on what happened to that old coot and that it's safe to say I'm real glad to learn of that scumbag's death. I thought for sure that my stay here in prison would be a tiresome one in knowing about the hatred I had for Wilcox, but now that he's dead...it's quite reassuring to know that I can spend the rest of my life here in pure satisfication" said Snake as he looked on while having a huge grin on his face.

"That's nice to hear Snake, but I didn't come here to listen to your personal glance about Judge Wilcox. I want to know if you had something to do with his murder from two days ago" said Jonathan.

"You're accusing me of being involved in Wilcox's murder? Why would you ever accuse yours truly?" said Snake as he had a fake dumbfounded expression on his face upon hearing that statement from Jonathan.

"Perhaps because of the fact that you harbored a huge grudge against Wilcox and that you always wanted him dead for putting you and your fellow gang members behind bars. Am I right?" said Jonathan in a decent state.

"He he he...you hit the nail on the head there Jonathan. It's true that I wanted Wilcox to suffer and die for putting me in this rat hole, but if you're thinking that I had anything to do with his murder...I'm afraid that you've hit a dead end there pal. Though I would like to take responsibility for the crime...I can't afford to rob the true murderer's hard-earned glory and that he's earned my deepest respect for killing that old fossil. I know that you had high hopes in thinking that I was involved in Wilcox's murder, but unfortunantly...your instincts proved to be wrong on this account. However...your trip here may not be a complete waste of time, for I have some information that might prove to be useful to you" said Snake as he looked on in a devious manner.

"Information? What do you mean by that?" said Jonathan as he looked on in a suspicious state upon hearing that statement from the prisoner.

"Let's just say that I stumbled across come intricate details throughout prison and that these details not only involve the murder of Wilcox, but also the murder of that young man from last Saturday" said Snake.

"You mean Cody Travers?" said Chun-Li as she spoke up in an unexpected way from within the confrontation.

"Yes. However...I'm not willing to give out these details for the benefit of charity. I want something in return for my "kind-hearted" services and that it's something I've sought for so long" said Snake in a precise manner.

"If you're thinking about a cut in your prison sentence...you can forget it Snake, cause after what you've done outside these walls...any chance of you leaving here is out of the question" said Jonathan as he looked on in a sternly way upon hearing that statement from Snake.

"Ha! That's not exactly the thing I want Jonathan. Though I would like to have a cut in my eight life-term prison sentence...I've come to accept the fact that I'll die here as an old man and that I have no problems with it at all. Instead...what I want is two things from within my time here in prison and that being a proper fancy dinner and cable television" said Snake.

"A proper fancy dinner and cable television?" said Jonathan as he and Chun-Li had looked on in shock from having to hear that proposal from the harsh prisoner.

"Yes. You see...my fellow gang members and I are starting to get tired from having to eat the same old crap of dried-up meatloaf and porridge soup on a daily basis. I feel that us prisoners are suited for much better foods such as fried turkey, mashed potatoes, and a slice of pineapple cake. Besides the prison food...we also want cable television in our cells so that we can watch our favorite shows that we can't get in here, such as football, wrestling, and action movies. What do you say to that Jonathan?" said Snake as he looked on in a calm yet perceptive state.

When Jonathan had heard that proposal statement from Snake, the Chief of Police had made a sternly frown on his face as he crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Snake in a direct state, knowing that the harsh prisoner was very strict about information telling and that he had no other choice but to negotiate with Snake in a very reluctant manner.

"Very well then Snake. I'll speak to the warden and see on what strings I can pull to make your requests happen in an instant. Now then...let's get back to the true business and see on what details you got for me and Agent Xiang" said Jonathan as he and Chun-Li had looked at Snake in a determined state from within the conversation.

"Humph! As you wish Jonathan. This is what I know so far: For the past few days...I've heard rumors throughout the prison yard in which many say that a new player has entered into Metro City's underworld and that he seeks to gain control over the gangs that occupy the local areas. Have you ever heard of a person named Geese Howard?" said Snake.

"I know who you're talking about. He's supposed to be a business entrepreneur from a Florida city called Southtown and that he owns a business company called Howard Enterprises" said Jonathan as he confirmed Geese's public occupation from within his mind.

"That's partially true Jonathan, except for the fact that he uses his company's image as a front to hide his true occupation as a crime lord. Everyone in prison knows about Geese's history as being the Crime Lord of Southtown and that he'll stamp out anyone who gets in his way. Even I wouldn't dare to go up against Geese if given the chance to do so and that I would rather serve under him than against him" said Snake.

"That's nice to heare Snake, but how is Geese Howard connected to the murders of both Judge Wilcox and Cody Travers?" said Jonathan.

"It's quite simple to explain for a single-minded ape such as yourself. You see...the destruction of the Mad Gear gang had left a huge vaccum of power in Metro City's underworld and that everyone has been determined to take Mad Gear's place as the dominant gang of the city. From what I've heard...Geese saw this as an opportunity to establish his name from within Metro City's underworld and that he decided to come here in order to expand his ever-growing criminal empire. However...before he could do that...he would have to first take out some people that he considered as a threat to his precise plans.

Upon knowing that the Travers boy was involved in the destruction of the Mad Gear gang...he decided to have him eliminated first so that he could make the citizens realize the fact that even a hero can fall from grace in an instant. For the latter...he decided that in order to spread his influence out even further...he would target the high-profile officials of Metro City and have them all eliminated one by one. Unfortunately for old man Wilcox...he was the first victim of Geese's master plan and certainly...he won't be the last as the rest will either surrender or die by Geese's hand" said Snake as he was done in having to give his explanation to both Jonathan and Chun-Li.

"So you're saying that Geese Howard was responsible for Judge Wilcox's murder and that he's now preparing go after the other high-profile officials of the city?" said Jonathan as he looked on in a sternly way.

"Exactly and even if you try to build a case against him...the chances of a victory is very slim, for in the past...Geese has been known for hiring the priciest of lawyers and that they've always defended him with great success. Facts the facts my naive friends, for anyone who tries to get in Geese Howard's way will pay a harsh and hefty price. If I were you Jonathan...I'd stay away from trying to fight Geese and leave him at his own business, but then again...it would be a real pleasure to watch you screw up miserably and end up joining Wilcox in the graveyard" said Snake as he made a relentless laugh on his face upon thinking about the possible scenario from within his own mind.

As Jonathan and Chun-Li saw that Snake had laughed at the possibility of seeing Jonathan facing a similar fate as Judge Wilcox, the two of them had made some sternly frowns on their face as they didn't like the fact of which they were facing a tough case ahead and that they were prepared to endure every obstacle that stood within their way of having to solve the murder of Judge Wilcox.

A few minutes later, Chun-Li and Jonathan were riding inside Jonathan's police car down an isolated road towards the city as they left the prison building after their conversation with Snake and that the two had spoke to one another about the potential devlopment from within their investigation.

"It seems that the plot has thicken on an unexpected angle Agent Xiang. Now that we know the involvement of Geese Howard...trying to connect and place a case against him won't be an easy task to do" said Jonathan as he sat in the driver's seat of the car and that he took his time to drive the vehicle at a decent state while having a small frown on his face.

"Agreed Chief Jonathan. Since his rise to power in Southtown...Geese has been one of the most dangerous businessmen to ever exist and that his company has grown to be one of the most recognized businesses in the world. Since 1978...Interpol has kept a close eye on Geese's activities in knowing that he's had a past connection to the relentless crime in Southtown and that he's been known for putting the citizens there through a harsh and never-ending nightmare of violence and poverty. It's safe to say that we got our hands full in trying to nail this guy" said Chun-Li as she sat in the passenger's seat of the car while having a small frown on her face as well.

"I'm afraid that you're right on that statement there Agent Xiang, but still...I won't give in to the frustration of this case. Even if Geese himself is a high-profile person...he will be arrested, tried, and convicted for his involvement in the murder of Judge Wilcox. No matter on who the suspect may be...I won't rest until they face the power of justice and answer up to their own crimes in an instant" said Jonathan as he made a determined expression on his face from having to think about the scenario from within his own mind.

When Chun-Li had heard that statement from Jonathan, the Interpol Chinese agent had nodded in agreement with the Chief of Police on his word and realized that she too had to give it her best effort to bring Geese to justice and ensure that no one else could endure the evil influence that the business entrepreneur had from within his own spirit.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Police Department**

A few hours later at the Metro City Police Department, Jonathan was seated down inside his personal office as he sat behind his desk while looking through some paperwork and documents, having a sternly expression on his face as he was determined to continue his usual work as the Chief of Police for the Metro City Police Department. The time was now 6:36 P.M. from within the late afternoon and that the sunset of the sky was seen across the city, signaling to everyone that night time was about to come and that some recreational activities would be able for those who wanted to enjoy Metro City's nightlife.

As Jonathan kept his decent glance from within his personal scenario, the phone from within the room had rung unexpectedly upon Jonathan's desk and that the Chief of Police had decided to answer it without any hesitation or second thought.

"Metro City PD. This is Chief Jonathan speaking" said Jonathan as he picked up the phone's handle and spoke through its speaker, answering the caller with a calm and precise voice.

From there, the voice of a woman was heard from within the recieving part of the handle and that it sounded calm and gentle to Jonathan's own ears.

"Hey Edward...it's me" said the woman's voice.

When Jonathan had heard the woman's voice with his own ears, he made a small gasp on his face as he instantly recognized it with his own detection and knew on who it was from within his own sight.

"Amanda...this is quite a surprise to hear from you. Is everything okay?" said Jonathan as he spoke to the woman's voice, who was now identified as his wife named Amanda.

"Yes it is Edward. I was just calling to check up on how you're doing and all at your job" said Amanda's voice.

"Everything's going fine here at the police department Amanda. Doing the same old job in having to round up the scum of the streets" said Jonathan as he made a decent expression on his face from having to talk to his wife.

"That's nice to hear Edward. Listen...I hate of having to ask you this, but do you think that you can come home immediately?" said Amanda's voice.

"Come home right now? I wish I could Amanda, but as usual...I got my work cut out here and that it'll be a while before I get in" said Edward in a surprised manner upon hearing that statement from his wife.

"I know Edward, but...something has come up recently and that you're needed here. If you don't come home as soon as possible...your favorite lasagna dinner's gonna get cold from within time itself" said Amanda's voice.

When Edward had heard that statement from Amanda, he made a silent shocked gasp on his face as instantly knew the true word behind the statement and that he didn't expect to hear it from within his own conversation during the late afternoon scenario.

"I see. Well Amanda...there's no need for you to worry any longer. I'll be home as soon as possible" said Edward as he spoke in a calm manner.

"I'm glad to hear of it Edward. I'll see you here at the house" said Amanda's voice as she hung up her end of the conversation in an instant.

As Edward heard the disconnection of Amanda's phone conversation, the Chief of Police had slammed his phone's handle on top of the phone's hook and clenched his teeth in pure frustration as he realized that something bad was happening at his home and that he didn't expect it from within his own glance.

"I can't believe this. There's no way that Amanda would say the "favorite lasagna dinner" statement unless something bad is happening right now back home. From the way that I heard Amanda's voice...someone must've been watching her speak to me on the phone and that she was hesitant to talk from within the tone of her own voice. I don't know on whether or not the person is a robber, but I can't afford to leave Amanda there alone for any longer. I better get home right now and make sure that she's okay" said Jonathan in his mind while having a frustrated but determined expression on his face from within sight.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Jonathan Residence**

A few minutes later, Jonathan was inside his police car as he rode down a street that was located in a suburban neighborhood of the Westside district and that the Chief of Police had made a sternly expression on his face as he was determined to make sure that his wife Amanda was okay from within the scenario of the rising night.

As Jonathan came into the cul-de-sac portion that was at the end of the street, he took the time to put his police car into the driveway of the cul-de-sac's third house that stood from within the eastern part of the landscape and that the Chief of Police had wasted no time in turning off the car so that he could leave it and head straight towards the front door of the house without any hesitation or second thought.

When Jonathan had came to the front door of the house, he made a small gasp on his face as he saw that the doorknob was slightly broken and that the door itself had showed signs of forced entry, causing Jonathan to increase his own inner fear as he was worried for the safety and welfare of Amanda.

"Amanda..." said Jonathan in his mind as he decided to pull out his police-issued handgun from the gun holder of his pants' right pocket and that he held the weapon in his right hand while using his left hand to slowly push the door open, enabling him to enter into his house with a calm and cautious manner.

As Jonathan came into the front hallway of his house while holding his gun out in a striking position, he saw that a few things such as books and papers were sprawled out across the floor of the hallway and that the sight of it had caused the Chief to Police to keep his guard up as he knew that there was a good chance in which he was not alone from within the house.

Upon having to cautiously walk down the front hallway of the house, Jonathan had made his way into the huge living room portion of the home and gasped in complete shock as he saw that a Caucasian woman was lying upon the floor of the living room in a bruised and unconscious manner.

The Caucasian woman's appearance was that of a standard housewife who looked to be in her early 40's and that she had long red hair and calm green eyes. Her attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve casual shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black low-heel shoes.

"Amanda!" cried Jonathan as he ran to his fallen wife in an instant and kneeled down towards her while using his left arm to hold her up from her lying position, having a shocked and worried expression on his face from within the unexpected scenario that was happening right now.

Upon having to see a few harsh bruises that were on Amanda's face, Jonathan had made a frustrating glance on his own face as he couldn't believe that someone could attack his wife unexpectedly and that he wanted to figure out on who did it from within his own sight.

"Amanda, are you okay? Please speak to me" said Jonathan as he looked at his wife in an emotional manner.

As Amanda heard Jonathan's voice from within her unconscious mind, she made a small groan on her face as she tried to open her eyes and speak to her husband, but was unable to do so due to her minor but tough injuries.

"Ed...ward?" said Amanda in a weary state as she tried to talk from within her unconsious condition.

"It's me honey. Everything's gonna be okay now. I'm gonna get you outta here and take you next door to the the Taylors so that we can call my friends from the police department" said Edward as he wasted no time in standing up from the ground while holding Amanda in his arms, hoping to get her to safety so that she wouldn't be in immediate danger anymore.

Before Jonathan could carry Amanda off to safety, an unexpected voice was heard from out of nowhere and that it caught Jonathan off-guard by surprise as he didn't expect to hear it from within his own personal detection.

"Not so fast there Jonathan" said Yamazaki's voice.

When Jonathan had heard Yamazaki's voice and turned around to look, he made a small gasp on his face as he saw that the ruthless psychopath had stood from within the entrance that led to the kitchen part of the house and that Yamazaki himself had made a renetless smile on his face as he saw the frustration and fear that lied from within Jonathan's own facial expression.

"What the...? Who the hell are you?" said Jonathan as he looked on in a surprised yet suspicious state upon seeing Yamazaki with his own glance.

"He he he...you could say that I'm a person who wants to have a man-to-man chat with you about your handling of gang violence from within this city. I came here to your home in hopes of having to wait for you to come so that you and I could talk, but your wife was very rude in saying that I wasn't allowed to come into the house. I hope that you can forgive me for trying to give your ignorant wife a lesson in proper respect" said Yamazaki as he looked on in a cold and calculating way.

As Jonathan heard that statement from Yamazaki, he clenched his teeth in a state of pure anger as he realized that Yamazaki was the one who brutally attacked his wife and that he couldn't allow him to get away with it from within the confrontation of the rising night.

"You son of a...! I'm gonna make you pay for having to put your dirty hands on my wife" said Jonathan as he looked at Yamazaki in an angered and infuriated manner.

"And what exactly are you gonna do about it?" said Yamazaki in a mocking state.

When Jonathan had heard that statement from Yamazaki, he made a sternly frown on his face as he decided to put his unconscious wife upon the nearby living room sofa so that she could rest comfortably on it while Jonathan himself could focus his sight on Yamazaki, who looked on in a malevolent state while keeping his predator-like glance against Jonathan from within the heated confrontation.

"As much as I would love to beat the living hell out of you for what you did to my wife...I'm gonna show some police dignity and take your sorry behind into police custody instead. Hands where I can see them...now" said Jonathan as he pointed his handgun towards Yamazaki and looked on while having a sternly expression on his face.

As Yamazaki saw that Jonathan had pointed the handgun out towards him, the ruthless psychopath had made a suprising laugh on his face as he knew that this was a predicable move in his personal book and that he was unfazed by Jonathan's tactic from within the tense stand-off.

"Don't make me laugh. There's no way that your little gun will hurt me on where I stand. I've faced many dangers before in my profession and this one is nothing more than a mere walk in the park" said Yamazaki as he came into the living room portion of the house and stood a short distance away from Jonathan while keeping his right hand inside his pants' right pocket.

"You seem very confident for a person who has no way of defending himself from a gun. If you know what's best...you surrender right now and give up" said Jonathan as he continued to point the handgun towards Yamazaki.

"Sorry Jonathan, but I'm afraid that your words mean crap to me. You see...I came here to not only have a personal chat with you, but to also see on what your blood tastes like, if you know what I mean" said Yamazaki as he used his right hand to pull out the small brown pocket knife from his pants' right pocket so that he could thrust it into the air once and make the small sharp blade come out from its handle upon sight.

When Jonathan saw that Yamazaki had pulled out his deadly weapon, the Chief of Police had made a tense glance on his face as he kept his handgun pointed towards Yamazaki and that he stood upon his firm ground against the ruthless psychopath from within the scenario at his own personal home.

"I'm giving you one last warning tough guy. Surrender now or I'll be forced to shoot" said Jonathan as he was prepared to fire his handgun against Yamazaki.

"He he he...you're welcome to try your little toy gun against me, but don't think for a second that you'll actually hit me. Anyone who battles against me in an instant doesn't walk away unscathed and that they tend to end up as a bloodied carcass. I hope that you've had enough time to think about your own life Jonathan, for it's about to end right here and now, courtesy of Yamazaki" said Yamazaki as he held a firm grip upon his pocket knife while looking on in a cold and menacing manner.

As Jonathan saw that Yamazaki was preparing to attack him, the Chief of Police had made a small gulp from within his mouth as he knew that this was a tense situation of the highest caliber and that he couldn't afford to mess things up in an instant, for both the safety of himself and his wife was at stake from within the harsh and dangerous confrontation against the ruthless psychopath.

"Get ready...to die!" yelled Yamazaki as he ran towards Jonathan's standing position while holding his pocket knife up in mid-air, making a psychotic yell on his face as he was preparing to initiate the first strike against the Chief of Police from within the unlikely and unexpected confrontation of the rising night.

When Jonathan saw that Yamazaki was about to attack him with the pocket knife, the Chief of Police had made a defiant expression on his own face as he targeted Yamazaki with the handgun and instantly pulled the trigger, causing a gunshot to be heard throughout the entire suburban neighborhood and that the residents who lived there didn't expect to hear such a violent gunshot from within their own personal time of the night itself.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Police Department**

Meanwhile at the Metro City PD, Chun-Li was taking her time in having to talk to Edi. E from within the huge main room of the police department and that the Interpol Chinese agent had made a surprised expression on her face as she learned about Jonathan's unexpected leave from the building.

"So you're saying that Chief Jonathan just left the building?" said Chun-Li as she had a surprised expression upon hearing a statement that came from Edi. E.

"Yes he did Agent Xiang and it seems that he was in much of a hurry. One of the officers said that Jonathan had told him about some sort of personal emergency at home and that he needed to leave immediately in order to check it out" said Edi. E as he sat from his desk while working on some police documents.

"I guess that's a good reason of having to leave the department at an unexpected glance, but still...I can't help but have this ominous instinct that something bad is happening right now with Jonathan" said Chun-Li as she stood in front of Edi. E's desk and looked on in a calm but suspicious manner upon hearing that statement from Edi. E.

Just then, a phone that sat on Edi. E's desk had rung in a surprising manner and that the resilient police officer had wasted no time in picking up the phone's handle with his right hand and answering it with his own glance.

"Metro City PD" said Edi. E as he answered the phone in a strong and precise way.

From there, the person that was at the other line of the phone conversation had begun to speak to Edi. E about an unknown situation and that the details of it had caused Edi. E to gasp in shock as he didn't expect to hear this type of problem from within his own sight.

"Wait a minute! You're saying that there were some gunshots heard from inside Chief Jonathan's home?" said Edi. E in a shocked manner.

When Chun-Li had heard that statement from Edi. E, the Interpol Chinese agent had made a shocked gasp on her own face as she didn't expect for Jonathan to be in such unexpected danger and that she was now worried about Jonathan's safety and welfare.

As Edi. E heard the rest of the caller's statement through the phone, the resilient police officer had made a sternly frown on his face as he didn't expect for his boss to be in a dangerous situation right now from within his own home and that he was determined to make sure that he was okay from within his own sight.

"We'll be there as soon as possible. Just stay in your house and lock your doors and windows until we get there" said Edi. E as he finished up his conversation and placed the phone's handle back on the hook in a precise way.

"What do you think is going on Officer Edwards?" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a concerned manner upon hearing the phone conversation with her own detection.

"I don't know Agent Xiang, but we need to head over to Chief Jonathan's home right now and make sure that he's okay. Let's get going while we still have a chance" said Edi. E as he stood up from his desk and grabbed his police-issued handgun from the top of the desk, heading towards the exit door of the police department's main room without any hesitation or second thought.

"Right behind you" said Chun-Li as she quickly followed Edi. E out of the police department's main room in an instant.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Jonathan Residence**

A few minutes later in the Westside district of Metro City, Chun-Li and Edi. E had arrived at the Jonathan residence through the use of Edi. E's own police car and that the two of them had made some sternly expressions on their faces as they knew that they heading into an unknown situation from within their own sight.

Upon having to park the police car on the sidewalk that was near the Jonathan home, Chun-Li and Edi. E had exited the vehicle in an instant and ran towards the front door of the house while each of them had a handgun in their possession, preparing to fire their weapons against anyone that tries to atack them when least expected.

As Chun-Li and Edi. E had bursted their way through the front door and saw that the front hallway was empty, the two of them had continued to make some sternly expressions on their faces as they knew that they had to be prepared for anyone or anything that got in their way.

"Chief Jonathan...are you here?" said Chun-Li as she spoke out throughout the entire house in hopes of having to hear an answer from her friend.

Within a few seconds of that direct statement, a loud groan was heard from within the living room portion of the house and that both Chun-Li and Edi. E had recognized it with their own perceptive detection.

"That sounds like Chief Jonathan" said Edi. E as he kept his handgun ready from within sight.

"We better go check it out right now" said Chun-Li as she and Edi. E had made their careful walk down the front hallway and to the living room portion of the hosue while holding their handguns up in the air from within their own firing positions.

When Chun-Li and Edi. E had came into the living room portion of the house, the two of them had made some shocked gasps on their faces as they saw that Jonathan had lied upon the floor of a messed-up and ravaged living room and that he was completely bruised and battered up, in which his shirt was completely ripped apart while his chest was embedded with harsh slash marks...his face was bloodied with many wounds...and a huge gash was seen on the back of his head, causing a medium strain of blood to seep into the white carpet of the living room floor.

"Chief Jonathan!" cried Chun-Li as she and Edi. E had ran over to where Jonathan had lied upon so that they could quickly come to his aid and see if he was okay from where he lied from.

"Chief Jonathan...you need to hang in there. We're gonna get you some help" said Edi. E as he tried to assure his injured boss that he would be okay from within his own tough condition.

Upon having to hear Edi. E's voice with his own mind, Jonathan had tried to speak out to both Chun-Li and Edi. E about the scenario that took place a while earlier, but was unable due to both his injuries and the blood that came directly from his own mouth.

"He's looks really beaten up. How's his wife doing?" said Chun-Li as she took off her brown casual jacket and placed it behind Jonathan's head, using it as a way to stop any more blood from having to come out of the huge gash.

Upon having to hear that statement from Chun-Li, Edi. E had quickly made his way to where Amanda had lied from and that the resilient police officer had used his right hand to check a pulse from within the right side of Amanda's neck, hoping to see if she was okay from within the tough scenario.

"I got a pulse from Mrs. Jonathan. She's okay at the moment Chun-Li, but from having to see her facial bruising right now...I'd say that someone didn't hold back from inflicting much pain against her" said Edi. E in a precise way.

"We gotta get these two to the hospital as soon as we can. There's no telling on whether or not they'll survive their injuries" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a angered but frustrated manner.

"Already on it" said Edi. E as he ran towards a phone that lied upon the living room floor and that he picked it up in an instant while dailing the number of 911, hoping to get such much-needed assistance for both Jonathan and Amanda.

As Chun-Li had continued to give assistance to Jonathan from his current disabled position, she couldn't help but notice that the Chief of Police was trying to say something to her from his injured state and that she was determined to figure out on what he was trying to tell her from within the harsh scenario of the night.

"Yam..azaki. Yam..azaki..." said Jonathan as he struggled to speak through his bloodied mouth.

"Did he say...Yamazaki? Is he telling me the name of the person that attacked him and his wife?" said Chun-Li as she looked on in shock upon hearing Jonathan speak the name of his assailiant.

Upon having to see Jonathan struggle against his tough injuries, Chun-Li had made a small gasp on her face as she thought about something from within her own mind and that she wondered about its possibility from within the situation that was happening right now.

"Is it possible...that _he's_ here in Metro City?" said Chun-Li in her mind while slightly widening her eyes in both anger and frustration.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Local Hospital**

A few minutes later at the Metro City Local Hospital that was located in the Uptown district of Metro City, Chun-Li and Edi. E had sat down in the waiting room of the hospital's emergency care section and that the two of them had made some frustrated expressions on their faces as they hoped that both Jonathan and his wife Amanda would be okay from having to sustain some harsh injuries from within the unexpected attack at their home.

As Chun-Li had continued to hold a frustrated expression on her face in having to wait from within a worried manner, an unexpected voice was heard from within the waiting room of the emergency care section and that the Interpol Chinese agent was surprised to hear it with her own detection.

"Chun-Li" said Jessica's voice.

When Chun-Li had heard Jessica's voice and stood up from her seat to look, she saw that Jessica, Haggar, Ryu, and Ken had approached her from the left-sided entrance of the emergency care section and that all four of them had held some worried expressions on their own faces as they learned about the unexpected event that took place from a few minutes earlier.

"We came as soon as we heard on what happened. Is Chief Jonathan gonna be okay?" said Jessica in a worried manner as she and the others had rendezvous with Chun-Li and Edi. E. from within the waiting room of the emergency care section.

"We're not exactly sure Jessica. The doctors are doing everything right now to make sure that Chief Jonathan can survive the harsh wounds that were placed on him by the unknown assailiant" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a frustrating manner.

"Do you have any idea on who could've wanted to attack Chief Jonathan?" said Ken.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Masters, but Agent Xiang told me that a well-known criminal from Hong Kong could be our possible assailiant" said Edi. E as he stood up from his own seat and joined up with the group from within their conversation position.

"A well-known criminal from Hong Kong?" said Ryu in a suspicous way.

"Yes. Right before the ambulance had gotten to his home, Chief Jonathan had repeatedly said the name "Yamazaki" towards me, in which he was trying to tell me the name of the possible attacker. From within my own mind...I thought about a person that could do this type of heinous crime against an innocent victim and that person is none other than Ryuji Yamazaki" said Chun-Li in a sternly state.

"Who exactly is this Ryuji Yamazaki?" said Haggar as he looked on in a suspicious way upon hearing that statement from Chun-Li.

"One of the most dangerous criminals to ever exist in this world. The guy is literally a cold and sadistic psychopath who seeks to kill anyone that gets in his way, whether it be man, woman, or even a child. He's on the Hong Kong list of the "10 Most Dangerous Criminals" and that great caution is required when having to deal with this man" said Chun-Li as she gave a brief explanation of Yamazaki's description towards her friends.

"If that's the case Chun-Li...why is a guy like Yamazaki here in Metro City?" said Ryu.

"I'm not exactly sure Ryu, but I have a strong suspicion that he didn't decide to come here just so he could find a new playground to have fun in. From his past actions in Hong Kong...Yamazaki has been known for having to deal with drug trafficking and weapon smuggling from within the local gangs of Hong Kong's own dark underworld. On top of that...he's also been known for having to be a strong mercenary bodyguard who'll take any job he sees fit for cold-hard cash" said Chun-Li.

"So you think that someone may have hired him here in Metro City for a job?" said Ken in a decent state.

"I believe so Ken and I have full suspicion that Geese Howard may have been the one who hired Yamazaki. With everything that's been happening so far...I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Geese had a hand from within this attack" said Chun-Li in a sternly state.

From there, the others had agreed with Chun-Li on her statement and knew from within their own minds that Geese was a strong and dangerous person who was capable of initiating this type of evil action from within the current ordeal.

Just then, a Caucasian male doctor who looked to be in his mid 30's had approached the group from the right-sided hallway of the waiting room and that he made a decent expression on his face as he was determined to tell the group about the condition of Jonathan from within sight.

"Ms. Xiang..." said the specific doctor as he came into contact with the group from within sight.

"How is he doctor right now doctor?" said Chun-Li as she and the others had looked on in a worried state.

"Chief Jonathan is gonna be okay Ms. Xiang. We were able to stop the bleeding of his forehead's gash and stitch it up with ease. Besides the gash...Chief Jonathan had also suffered a broken right shoulder, two cracked ribs, some slash marks on his chest, facial bruising, and a small concussion. He's in stable condition right now and is resting with much effort. Despite the bruising on her own face...Mrs. Jonathan will be okay as well and will require some rest from within the process of her own time" said the specific doctor in a calm and precise way.

Upon hearing that statement from the specific doctor, the entire group had made some relived expressions on their faces as they were real happy to know that both Jonathan and Amanda would be okay from within sight and that they were glad to know that their friends were able to survive their unexpected harsh ordeal against Yamazaki.

However...unknown to everyone from within their standing position in the waiting room...Ripper and Hopper had spied on them from a northern hallway corner of the specific area and that the two of them had made some sternly frowns on their faces as they were able to hear the conversation with their own keen detection.

After hearing about the condition of Chief Jonathan, both Ripper and Hopper had nodded to each other about this information and quickly left the scene as they walked down the path of the northern hallway corner, heading to a different exit from the hospital's emergency care section as they were determined to get the news to Geese from within his own personal time.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Jessica resumes her training with Chun-Li as she is prepared to help her father out from within the upcoming Metro City Slugfest tournament. While that happens, Guy has an unexpected run-in with Eiji K. and that the ruthless ninja tests the Bushin fighter from within an impromptu battle, causing Guy to use his skills against his tough adversary. Meanwhile, Ryu and Ken find themselves caught from within a subway hostage situation and that the two friends must find a way to save the innocent citizens from within this unexpected predicament. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	11. Chapter 10: Subway Crisis 101

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 1: Escapades in Metro City**

**Chapter 10: Subway Crisis 101**

* * *

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Memorial Cemetary**

On a bright and calmful Sunday afternoon from within the time of 3:32 P.M., Jessica was taking her time in having to spend her personal scenario from within Metro City's Memorial Cemetary that lied from within the Central district of the city and that the blonde beauty had made a small frown on her face as she stood alone in the area while looking at a specific tombstone that stood alongside with many from within the center section of the cemetary.

As Jessica looked at the specific tombstone with her own gentle glance, she was dressed up in her own funeral attire, which consisted of a black sleeveless formal dress that stretched all the way to the knees, black stockings, and a pair of black high-heel shoes.

Upon holding a bouquet of red roses in her arms, Jessica couldn't help but shed an emotional tear from her right eye as she looked at the tombstone of her slained boyfriend Cody, whose funeral had taken place earlier in the day and that Jessica, Haggar, and the others had attended it so that they could say one last farewell to their best friend.

As the tombstone read "**Cody Travers...Born: April 18, 1967...Died: March 2, 1991**", Jessica had made an emotional sigh on her face as she was still surprised that the unexpected death of her boyfriend had taken her in when least expected and though she still felt a bit sad from within her own heart...the blonde beauty was determined to move on with her life and fulfill it on her own personal terms.

When Jessica had kneeled down towards the tombstone and placed the bouquet of roses upon the ground that was in front of the tombstone, the blonde beauty had made a gentle smile on her face as she decided to take the time to speak to Cody from within her own glance and that she was determined to tell him of what's been happening so far from within the past week.

"Well Cody...it's been one entire week since your untimely death and that the concept of having to lose you so unexpectedly is something that I'm still accepting. I thought for sure that all of us would be able to live in peace right after our ordeal against the Mad Gear gang, but I guess that fate had other plans in store for us. I never exactly considered myself to being a strong fighter just like you, daddy, and Guy, but after the entire kidnapping scenario...I vowed that I would get stronger and not be a weak little girl anymore. By now...you probably know of our latest struggle against a person named Geese Howard and that all of us suspect that he was responsible for your murder.

I know that trying to defeat Geese won't be easy and that he's bound to give us some trouble in due time, but I know deep down that we will win this battle and that Geese will pay for your death. Even though the odds seem stacked against us right now...I have full confidence in knowing that all of us will work real hard to keep Metro City safe so that no one will have to endure any more violence and death. Cody...I promise you that I'll work real hard as well with daddy and the others so that your death can be avenged and that you can rest will full peace.

Pretty soon...a tournament's gonna take place from within Metro City and that everyone's gonna get involved with it, including myself. I know that if you were still alive...you'd probably want me to not face any danger from within this event, but if I want to figure out on what Geese is up to from within his time here in Metro City...I have to take the risk. As long as I continue to have faith in myself...I know that I will be okay" said Jessica as she was finishing up her conversation with Cody.

As a gentle wind had blew throughout the area in which Jessica was located from, the blonde beauty had felt the cool breeze of the wind and knew that somehow in someway...Cody was watching her from the afterlife of which he resided in.

"You fought very hard to save me from the Mad Gear gang Cody and now...I wish to repay the favor to you. I promise you that I'll continue to make Metro City a better place for everyone so that we can all live here in peace and prosperity. No mere danger will stop me from completing my mission and that I'll fight very hard to ensure the safety for all the citizens that want to live here with no problems. That is my vow to you and everyone else" said Jessica as she placed her right hand in front of her lips and kissed it, allowing her to put it on Cody's tombstone so that she could dedicate it to her fallen boyfriend without any hesitation.

From there, Jessica had stood up from her kneeling position and placed her right hand from upon the back of her head as she made a determined smile on her face while looking up at the clear blue sky, realizing that Cody would be there with her in spirit from within her own personal scenario.

"Rest in peace Cody" said Jessica in her mind as she made an emotional smile on her face while looking on in a calm and peaceful manner.

From there, Jessica had walked away from Cody's tombstone and made her way to the eastern exit of the cemetary, getting ready to head home as she was prepared to help her dad and everyone out from within their ordeal.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

Meanwhile at the Metro Plaza Hotel, Geese and Mr. Big were taking their time in having to eat an expensive yet elegant dinner from within the crowded restaurant portion of the hotel and that the two of them were talking to one another about the current scenario that was happening right now from within their own devious glances. The time was now 8:36 P.M. from within the night and that most of the hotel guests had took their time to enjoy the luxorous meals from within the building's restaurant section. For Geese and Mr. Big however...this scenario was the perfect opportunity for them to speak about what the next move should be from within the main plan of Geese's secret ambition from within Metro City.

"So you were able to convince those City Council fools into helping out with the tournament?" said Mr. Big as he and Geese had sat from within a center table of the restaurant while eating their own personal dinner in an instant.

"Indeed Mr. Big and I have to say that the entire convincing plan went real well. Now that both the Mayor and the City Council are willing to help me organize and prepare the Metro City Slugfest tournament...all that's left is to gather the participants for the event" said Geese as he took the time to drink some red champange from his dinner glass.

"That's nice to hear Geese, but how exactly are you gonna do that?" said Mr. Big as he used his fork and knife to eat a slice of fried pork from his plate.

"It's quite simple to explain Mr. Big. Even as we speak right now...I'm already having Ripper and Hopper mail out the invitations to some of the best fighters that I've heard about throughout the world and that all of them will be drawn to Metro City for the tournament. No doubt that these fighters will be nothing more than mere pawns in a complexed game of my own chess and that these fighters will have no clue in realizing that they're gonna help me gain control over Metro City" said Geese as he had an arrogant smile on his face while eating a couple of fried pork slices from his plate.

"I'm glad to hear of it Geese. Speaking of Ripper and Hopper...have those two told you about the condition of that police chief Jonathan?" said Mr. Big.

"Yes they did and I have to say that I'm quite surprised to learn of Jonathan's miraculous survival against Yamazaki. I thought for sure that our #1 psycho could get the job done and eliminate Jonathan with no problem, but it seems that he's getting a bit sloppy in his work" said Geese as he looked on in a sternly way.

"Don't blame Yamazaki for Jonathan's survival. It seemed that our victim isn't quite as weak as we thought he was. He was able to get one shot into the right side of Yamazaki's stomach right before he was beaten up to a bloody pulp and even though the bullet didn't hit any vital organs...it slowed down Yamazaki's strength upon sight and that he was forced to leave the scene so that his blood couldn't be collected by the police. Despite being shot in the stomach by a handgun...Yamazaki told me that the bullet is nothing more than a mere flea bite and that he'll take care of it on his own terms. Either way...the Police Chief won't be bothering us for quite a while and that we'll be able to move foward your plan Geese" said Mr. Big as he took the time to drink his own red champange from his dinner glass.

"Perhaps Mr. Big, but still...we need to take extra precaution from within this plan. I can't afford to have any unexpected screw-ups, not when complete control over Metro City is at stake. When you manage to speak to Yamazaki once more...tell him to lay low for the time being until I give the next order. If Jonathan was able to get a good look at Yamazaki's smug face and appearance...it's likely that he'll put out an A.P.B. on Yamazaki and that we can't afford to lose our #1 psycho to the cops. Agreed?" said Geese in a calm yet precise state.

"Yes" said Mr. Big as he nodded in agreement with Geese on his statement and knew from within his own mind that Geese was determined to gain control over Metro City with no hesitation or problems.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Haggar Residence**

The next day at the Haggar residence, Chun-Li and Jessica had took their time to fight against one another in a training session from within the wrestling ring of the Haggar home's huge basement and that the two ladies had made some exhausted expressions on their faces as they fought through the tough fatigue so that their skills could improve from within time itself. It was 12:45 P.M. in the early afternoon and that the citizens of Metro City had went through their daily routines of the week, in which most of them were at their usual jobs so that they could make a living on their own accord.

While Chun-Li was dressed in her usual fighting attire from within sight, Jessica was dressed in her own training attire as well and that the two ladies had wasted no second in fighting against one another from within their training session, which consisted of a barrage of punches, kicks, and acrobatic moves.

As Chun-Li unleashed a strong wave of power kicks against Jessica, the blonde beauty had used her quick agility and acrobatic skills to duck and evade each kick that came from the Interpol Chinese agent and that she made a determined expression on her face as she was ready to fight back with no hesitation.

Upon jumping back in the air from having to avoid a strong kick from Chun-Li, Jessica had landed her feet on the western top rope of the wrestling ring with ease and used it as a trampoline to jump foward into the air without any hesitation, targeting Chun-Li's positon on the wrestling ring with her own glance and that she threw a diving right kick towards the Interpol Chinese agent upon sight.

When Chun-Li saw that Jessica was coming down towards her with a diving right kick, she made a precise expression on her face as she decided to counter Jessica's move with a fast right roundhouse kick and that Chun-Li's foot had made a direct contact to Jessica's own foot, causing the two ladies to make some slightly painful expressions on their faces as they felt the strong power of their feet's collision in mid-air.

After coming back down to the wrestling mat from her failed aerial attack, Jessica had decided to go on the offensive and attack Chun-Li with a mixture of hand thursts and swift kicks, which caused Chun-Li to block and evade each attack with a flawless performance.

As Chun-Li saw that Jessica had threw a left roundhouse kick against her face, the Interpol Chinese agent had used her right hand to grab Jessica's right foot in an instant so that she could quickly counter-attack by turning around real fast and throwing a right leg sweep against the back of Jessica's left leg, causing the blonde beauty to fall back in a surprising manner towards the wrestling mat and that she fell down hard on her back from within sight.

Upon seeing that Jessica was on the wrestling mat from her own sight, Chun-Li had made a sigh of relief on her face as she knew that Jessica had tried real hard to fight her from within their training session and that she was real proud of the blonde beauty's progress from within the scenario of the morning.

"Very impressive Jessica. Your moves are getting a bit faster and that you're learning how to anticipate my attacks through your own mind. I'd say that you're progressing real well in your training" said Chun-Li as she extended her right hand out towards Jessica so that she could help her up from the wrestling mat.

"Thanks for that statement Chun-Li, but still...I have a long way to go before I'm anywhere near your level" said Jessica as she used her own right hand to grab Chun-Li's so that she could get up from the wrestling mat and stand without any problem.

"That may be so Jessica, but at the rate you're going...you'll definitely be a strong martial artist from within time itself. As long as you continue to practice your moves...you'll rise up and become a strong woman who can fight her own battles against anyone that gets in your way. I have complete confidence in your potential abilities Jessica and that I know you can do it" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a decent manner.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Chun-Li, the blonde beauty had made a gentle smile on her face as she nodded in agreement with the Interpol Chinese agent on her word and realized that she had what it took to become a rising strong fighter from within her own perceptive mind.

"Now then Jessica...seeing as though you've managed to endure a four-hour training regimen...what do you say we take a break and get something to eat?" said Chun-Li.

"Good idea Chun-Li. I'm definitely starving after having to work up a sweat from my fighting" said Jessica as she agreed with Chun-Li on her idea.

From there, the two ladies had climbed out of the ring so that they could grab and put on their shoes, getting ready to head upstairs in an instant so that they could eat and get something to drink from within their own personal break.

"So Jessica...is it really true that you slapped Geese in the face at the restaurant?" said Chun-Li as she and Jessica had made their way to the stairs of the basement.

"Yes it is Chun-Li and like I told Marian before...it felt real good. I know that Geese is a high-profile business entreprenetur and all, but anyone who disrespects Cody's memory is nothing more than scum in my book" said Jessica as she began to walk up the stairs of the basement with Chun-Li.

"That I agree. It seems that Geese has a big plan for Metro City and that it all revolves around this Metro City Slugfest tournament. I don't know on what Geese is planning and all, but what I do know is that all of us are gonna be there to stop him at the right moment so that everyone can be safe. Agreed?" said Chun-Li as she looked at Jessica in a decent way during the ascencion up the stairs.

"Agreed" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement and knew that she too was determined to stop Geese from achieving his shrouded goal from within the main scenario.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Uptown Subway Station**

Meanwhile at the Uptown Subway Station that was located in the Uptown district of Metro City, Ryu and Ken had stood among a crowd of waiting passengers from within the main underground section of the subway station as they awaited the arrival of an upcoming subway train that would take them to the Bayside Subway Station of the city so that they could get to their destinations without any hesitation or problem.

While standing upon the platform during the waiting for the subway train, Ryu had made a small yawn on his face as he felt a bit tired from having to go through his own personal training regimen and that he was determined to get something to eat so that he wouldn't pass out from the strength of exhaustion and fatigueness.

"So you say there's a seafood restaurant in the Baysidea area of Metro City?" said Ryu as he looked at Ken in a decent manner.

"Yes Ryu and from what I've read in the newspaper...it's one of Metro City's best places to eat when it comes to seafood. Knowing that you like to eat sushi and rice whenever you get the chance to do so...I decided that it would be a good idea to take you to this restaurant and see if their food can satisfy your own never-ending appetite. What do you say to that?" said Ken in a precise way.

"That sounds fine by me Ken. After enduring my usual meditation and training regimen from within the early morning...a good meal of sushi will definitely help me gain back my strength" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Ken on his idea.

Just then, the noise of a coming subway train was heard throughout the entire station and that Ryu, Ken, and everyone else had looked on with pure anticipation as they knew that their ride to the Bayside area would soon come from within sight.

From there, a white subway train had came from out of the left tunnel entrance and made its way into the station, making a direct halt in front of the platform upon sight as everyone saw the subway train with their own eyes and knew that their arranged ride had arrived in an instant.

"Subway Train #32 is ready to accept all passengers heading to the Bayside Subway Station. Please board in a calm and safe way" said a female voice that was heard throughout the speakers of the entire station.

Without any hesitation, the crowd of passengers had began to board the subway train in an instant and that Ryu and Ken were among those that made their way into the train so that they could sit down at a nearby group seat and enjoy their casual ride to the next subway station.

As everyone was able to get into the specific subway train upon sight, the Caucasian subway train operator of the entire transport had pressed a button from the subway train's master control panel to close the doors of the subway train so that he could get ready to take the passengers to the Bayside Subway Station without any hesitation or problem. After adjusting a few options from the subway train's master control panel, the subway train operator had pressed the start-up button of the subway train and pulled back a nearby handle so that he could get the subway train moving again in an instant.

Within a few seconds, the subway train had started to move once more and that it exited the subway station through the right tunnel entrance, heading towards its destination at a fast, but decent pace.

Inside the subway train, Ryu, Ken, and a couple of passengers had sat from within the individual cars of the train as each of them were relaxed in their own carefree mind and that they were passing the time until they were able to make it to the next station from within the scenario of the afternoon.

While Ken had leaned back upon the group seat and closed his eyes to try to get some rest, Ryu had made a small frown on his face as he crossed his arms across his chest and made a sternly expression on his face as he felt something from within his own perceptive mind.

Turning his sight towards the left direction of his right-side sitting position, Ryu saw that a young Caucasian man was sitting across upon the other side of the individual subway car and that the young man had made a small frown on his face as he too had his arms crossed while keeping his eyes closed at the same time.

The young man's description was that of a strong but silent person who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had spikey blonde hair, a black headband, and sharp green eyes that displayed his precise personality. His attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve t-shirt, a pair of black wristbands, black pants, white socks, and a pair of black military boots.

Upon seeing the specific man with his own glance, Ryu had squinted his eyes in a decent state and tried to figure out on who the man was, for his unexpected fighting spirit had caught the young Japanese fighter's detection by an unknown surprise.

"I can sense a restless fighting spirit coming directly from that man's own body. I wonder on who he is" said Ryu in his mind as he continued to look at the unknown man in a calm but sternly state.

While Ryu had continued to keep his glare upon the unknown man, another Caucasian man, who looked to be in his late 30's, had stood with a few people from within the specific subway car and that the shady man had looked at his right wrist's watch and saw that it was 12:50 P.M. in the early afternoon, causing him to make a small frown on his face as he thought about something from within his mind and that he decided to initiate it with no second thought.

From there, the long black-haired shady man, who had beady brown eyes and a brown long-sleeve trenchcoat that accompined his attire of a white short-sleeve t-shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and a pair of black dress shoes, had begun to make his way towards the front portion of the subway train so that he could head there for an unknown reason.

Before making his way to the sliding doors that was between the first two subway cars, the shady man had turned his sight to the right direction of his standing position and looked at two people that sat beside one another from upon a group seat of the subway car. As the two people, who happen to be an African-American man in his late 30's and a rough Caucasian man in his early 30's, saw that the shady man had looked at them in a sternly way, the two of them had nodded in agreement to the shady man's presence and knew about their own parts from within an unknown plan that was bound to happen from within time itself.

After seeing the two men nod to his standing position, the shady man had decided to leave the first subway car and make his way to the next one so that he could continue his way to the front of the subway train, passing through a few people so that he could continue his pace without any hesitation.

As the shady man came to the next set of sliding doors, he turned his sight to the left direction of his standing position and looked at two more people that sat beside one another from upon a group seat of the subway car. As the two people, who happen to be an obese Caucasian man in his early 40's and a young Hispanic man in his early 30's, saw that the shady man had looked at them in a sternly state, they too had nodded in agreement to the shady man's presence and knew about their own roles from within the unknown scenario of the subway ride.

Upon seeing the nod from the next two people, the shady man had entered into the third and final subway car of the train so that he could make his way even further to the front, passing through a few more people as he was determined to get to the subway train operator's portion area without any hesitation or problem.

When the shady man had gotten to the door that would lead to the subway train operator's portion area of the subway train, he turned his sight to the right direction of his standing position and looked at the final two people that sat beside one another from upon a group seat of the subway car. As the last two people, who happen to be two rough Caucasian man in their mid 30's, saw that the shady man had looked at them in a sternly state, they too had nodded in agreement to the shady man's presence and got ready to initiate the unknown plan from within the specific time of the event.

Upon seeing the last nod from the two specific people, the shady man had wasted no time in going through the subway car's door and stepping into the subway train operator's portion area without any hesitation, causing the subway train operator to look back in a startled manner as he didn't expect anyone to come into his area when least expected.

"What the...? Who the heck are you?" said the subway train operator as he looked at the shady man in a surprised way.

"Let's just say that I'm a person who wants to take control of your little subway train. There's gonna be a slight change in schedule my friend and that you're gonna help stop this subway train right now, whether you like it or not" said the shady man as he looked at the subway train operator in a devious manner.

"There's no way that I'm gonna do such an action. You're not authorized to be here anyway. Just who are you?" said the subway train operator as he looked on in a suspicious state.

"A man who has other plans in store for you and everyone else onboard" said the shady man as he used his right hand to pull out a suprising handgun from the inside pocket of his trenchcoat, which caused the subway train operator to gasp in shock as he didn't expect to be threatened at gunpoint from within his own daily job.

"Now then...please don't make any stupid movements and stop the subway train right now. Unless you wish to have your brain splattered all over" said the shady man as he pointed his handgun towards the subway train operator's head, which caused him to make a frightened expression on his face as he didn't know on what to do next from within his unexpected scenario.

Realizing that he had no other choice in his situation, the subway train operator had reluctantly grabbed the handle of the master control panel and pushed it back up while pressing the emergency stop button of the control panel, causing the entire subway train to make a screeching stop from within the darkness of the traveling tunnel and that everyone onboard the transport, including Ryu and Ken, had looked on in a surprised manner as they didn't expect to stop so soon from within their subway ride.

"What the...?" said Ken as he opened his eyes from his resting position.

"What in the world's going on?" said Ryu as he looked on in a calm yet suspicious way.

As the two specific people of the first subway car saw that the entire train had stopped in an instant, both of them had realized an unknown signal from within their minds and quickly stood up from their sitting position so that they could initiate the shady man's secret plan without any hesitation.

"Stay where you are" said the specific African-American man as he and his partner had pulled out a couple of handguns from their long-sleeve jackets and that the appearance of the handguns had frightened everyone that was onboard the first subway car of the train.

Upon seeing the two specific people of the first subway car threaten everyone with some unexpected handguns, Ryu and Ken had made some shocked gasps on their faces as they didn't expect this type of event from within their own time and that they tried to figure out on what was going on from within the entire scenario of the afternoon.

As the other specific people of the shady man had managed to get the attention of the other subway cars through the use of the handgun threats, the shady man himself had made a small smirk on his face as he knew that his plan was going along real well and that he was determined to make sure it would succeed with no problem.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Hinato Residence**

Meanwhile at the Hinato residence, Guy was very busy from within his Bushin training as he stood from within the huge backyard portion of his home and began to hone his skills through the use of his fast punches and kicks, which sliced through the air in a quick manner as they became nothing more than blur shots to the normal average eye.

After throwing in a few fast punches and kicks from within the air, Guy had made a small frown on his face as he placed his right foot in front of his standing position and held his arms out in a fighting stance, preparing to test out one of his special moves so that it could be effective from within any future battle.

Upon breathing in some fresh air and making a deep sigh on his face, Guy had squinted his eyes in a sternly state as he looked on in a precise manner from within the coolness of the afternoon and saw the perfect moment to initiate his move without any hesitation.

"Bushin Senpuu Kyaku!" yelled Guy as he jumped up into the air and began to spin around real fast while holding his right leg out from within the spin, initiating a special attack that was very similar to Ryu's Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku attack. However...unlike Ryu's own move, which moved in a horizontal state in mid-air...Guy's version of the attack had caused him to move upward in a vertical-like state, causing him to move foward a bit while rising up in the air at the same time.

Upon coming down from the attack and landing safely on the ground, Guy had made a sigh of relief on his face as he knew that he was easily able to use such an attack from within his future battles and that he was prepared to use it any many more techniques from within the right time of those potential battles.

As Guy felt a calm cool wind that blew throughout the backyard area of his home, the Bushin ninja had made a small frown on his face as he thought about the ordeal that he and his friends were facing right now and that he wondered on how he and the rest of them would do from within time of the ordeal's next development.

"So it seems that this Metro City Slugfest tournament will indeed take place after all. I know that Haggar doesn't usually negotiate with suspicious people like Geese Howard, but unless we figure out on what Geese is trying to get from within this event...all of us will only be left in the darkness of an unknown certain. I know all about Geese's past dealings in Southtown and that many consider him to being a cold and ruthless person, but even Geese's dark presence will cause no hesitation upon my spirit, for when a threat rises in the world...so will the shadow of Bushin itself. I'll see to it that I hone my Bushin skills with great dexterity and ensure that Geese's secret plans be crushed into nothingness" said Guy in his mind while looking on in a calm yet sternly manner.

As Guy continued to think about the recent scenario from within his own mind, he couldn't help but also think about his conversation with Jessica from Friday night and that she had thank him for helping her out in a gentle and compassionate state.

Upon hearing Jessica's kind words from within his own mind, Guy had soften his eyes in a decent manner as he wondered if Jessica's statement had affect him greatly from within his own spirit and if he was starting to develop some unknown and unexpected feelings towards the blonde beauty in an instant.

Before Guy could think of anything else from within his time, he widened his eyes in a suspicious manner as he detected something from within his own mind and realized that someone or something was coming towards his position in a fast and unexpected state.

Not wasting another second, Guy had immediately used his Bushin speed to jump to the left side of his standing position so that he could avoid a surprising sharp kunai that stuck to the ground from within its fast impact, causing Guy to look on in a calm but surprised manner of his own as he stood up from his new position and didn't expect such a weapon to be seen from within his own personal time.

Just then, an unexpected voice was heard from within the area of where Guy had stood from and that the voice had caught the Bushin ninja off-guard a bit as he realized that someone was within his uncanny presence.

"I have to say that I'm impressed Guy Hinato. The rumors of your unique strength in the Bushin ninjitsu style is indeed true" said Eiji K.'s voice.

When Guy had heard Eiji K.'s voice and turned his sight towards the top of his his home's rooftop, he saw that Eiji K. was standing on top of it in a motionless manner and that the ruthless ninja had crossed his arms while looking at the Bushin ninja with his cold eyes, causing Guy to make a sternly expression on his face as he tried to figure out on who the person was from within his own glance.

"Who are you and what do you want?" said Guy as he looked at Eiji K. in a calm but determined state.

Upon hearing that statement from Guy with his own detection, Eiji K. had squinted his eyes in a sternly manner as he used his sharp agility to jump down from the rooftop of Guy's own home so that he could land on the ground in a calm and decent state, standing a few feet away from where the Bushin ninja had stood from.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, but I wanted to see if your reputation preceds you. My name is Eiji Kisaragi and I'm a ninja of the feared yet respected Kisaragi clan" said Eiji K. as he introduced himself to Guy upon sight.

When Guy had heard that statement from Eiji K., the Bushin ninja had narrowed his eyes in a sternly way as he instantly knew of what Eiji K. had said to him and that he realized the unexpected but tense situation that was happening right now.

"The same Kisaragi clan that uses psychokinetic powers for killing and assassination?" said Guy in a suspicious state.

"Indeed. Since I was a young child...I was taught everything about the history of my family and that I was to carry on the tradition that my clan holds. Knowing about the success that my clan has had in the past...I was determined to carry on its legacy and ensure that everyone will remember the name of Kisaragi. Whether an oppponent is ready or not in battle...I will strike them down with no hesitation and ensure that their life is extinguished from this planet" said Eiji K. as he looked on in a ruthless manner.

"That's nice to hear, but why did you come here to my home?" said Guy as he stood in his fighting stance while looking on in a determined way.

"It's quite simple to explain. You see...I heard a while back that a certain ninja was involved in the destruction of a street gang known as Mad Gear and that the ninja had lived here in Metro City. In time...I learned that the ninja was you Guy and that you had employed a fighting style known as Bushin ninjitsu. To my own glance...that type of ninjitsu is truly pathetic and an insult to those of the ninja way. You disgust me in using a style of ninjitsu that proves to be weak and insufficient in battle and that it tends to humiliate those who are indeed true ninjas. As far as I care...the Bushin style of ninjitsu must be destroyed and that those who employ it must be destroyed as well" said Eiji K. as he stood in his fighting stance while looking on in a cold and malevolent manner.

When Guy had heard that statement from Eiji K., the Bushin ninja had made a determined expression on his face as he knew that Eiji K. was very serious about his goal and that he couldn't allow the ruthless ninja to succeed from within his own glance.

"Sorry to break it to you Mr. Kisaragi, but your dream of destroying the Bushin ninjitsu style will never come into reality. As a practioner of the legendary Bushin style...I will protect everything that is Bushin and defeat those who pose as a threat to it. I warn you that I won't hold back on anything and that I'll unleash all of my abilities against you" said Guy in a precise state while stand on his ground from within his fighting stance.

"That's fine by me. It'll make my victory even more better and your defeat even more worse. I hope you're ready to be overwhelmed by my undefeated power Guy Hinato" said Eiji K. as he squinted his eyes once more while preparing to make his first move against Guy, which caused the Bushin ninja to keep his guard up as he knew that the presence of the ruthless ninja would be a tough challenge for him from within the unexpected confrontation.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Haggar Residence**

Meanwhile at the Haggar residence, Chun-Li and Jessica were sitting down inside the living room portion of the home as the two of them were eating a daily lunch that consisted of cold cuts (bolonga and cheese sandwiches), potato chips, and two glasses of ice cold lemonade. The time was now 1:05 P.M. in the afternoon and that both Chun-Li and Jessica had sat upon the sofa of the living room as they were watching a popular soap opera program on television while eating their food contents that sat upon the table of the living room in an instant.

Upon looking at a dramatic scene that was displayed from within the soap opera program, Chun-Li and Jessica had made some shocked gasps on their faces as they were surprised to see a development occur from within their own eyes and that they were wondering on what was gonna happen next to the characters of the soap opera program.

Just then, a special news report had came from out of nowhere on the channel that the soap opera program was airing from and that the news report had caught the two ladies off guard when least expected.

"We interrupt this regulary scheduled program to bring you some breaking news on Channel 3 Metro" said a female voice that was heard from within the unexpected news report.

From there, a young Asian woman news reporter who looked to be in her late 20's had appeared on the television set and that she held a news microphone in her right hand while standing a few feet away from the entrance of the Uptown Subway Station, in which the local police had blocked it off from the curious public that stood behind the news reporter and her camera crew.

The news reporter's appearance was that of an average-built woman who had long black hair, gentle brown eyes and an attire that consisted of a white long-sleeve blouse shirt, a red long-sleeve business jacket, a red short business skirt, and a pair of black high-heel shoes.

"This is Kiyone Lee reporting for Channel 3 Metro News. Just a few minutes ago...we learned that there's a hostage situation happening right now from within one of the traveling subway trains and that we have no information on what the captors want from within this scenario. Though the details are a bit sketchy...we were able to learn from police that none of the hostages are hurt and that the captors are willing to talk to the police through some heavy negotiation. We'll bring you some more breaking news if developments occur from within the next few hours. For Channel 3 Metro News...this is Kiyone Lee" said the news reporter from the television report.

Upon hearing that special report from the television set, Chun-Li and Jessica had looked on in a shocked manner as they didn't expect something like this to happen so suddenly and that they were wondering on what was going on from within the tense situation.

"You've gotta be kidding me" said Jessica as she looked on in a disbelief state.

"It seems that someone is trying to get something through the use of this cowardly act. I can't afford to sit back and let this thing develop any further. I gotta get down there and see on what I can do to help out" said Chun-Li as she stood up from the sofa while having a determined expression on her face at the same time.

"Perhaps I should come with you and try to help you out" said Jessica as she looked at Chun-Li in a decent sight.

"Thanks for the offer Jessica, but I think it's best that you stay here. After all...you're the Mayor's daughter and that I don't want anything bad to happen to you" said Chun-Li.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Chun-Li, the blonde beauty had made a sigh of disbelief on her face as she knew from within her own heart that the Interpol Chinese agent was right about her word and that she decided to agree with her on the statement.

"Okay then, but please be careful Chun-Li. There's no telling on what these jerks are up to" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her word.

Upon hearing that statement from Jessica, Chun-Li had made a decent smile on her face and nodded in agreement with the blonde beauty on her own word right before leaving the living room portion of the home and making her way to the front door so that she could exit the house through it and begin her fast sprint down the suburban neighborhood in an instant, hoping to get to the location of the scene without any problem.

As Jessica came upon the front porch of her home and saw that Chun-Li was gone from her own sight, the blonde beauty had made a worried expression on her face as she hoped for the best that Chun-Li and the hostages of the situation would be okay and that she wondered on what would happen next from within the pressing day.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Uptown Subway Station**

Meanwhile at the outside entrance of the Uptown Subway Station, a couple of police cars were parked upon the sidewalk portion of a nearby street as many police officers had cut off the area of the subway station from the public and that they were keeping things under control while a few ambulances and a fire truck was parked upon the same street as the police cars.

While this had happened, a young Caucasian police officer who looked to be in his mid 30's had stood a few feet away from the entrance of the Uptown Subway Station and that the young man had made a sternly frown on his face as he tried to figure out on how to solve the situation that was happening right now.

The young police officer's description was that of a sharp intelligent person who had short brown hair, decent green eyes, and wire-frame glasses. Like Jonathan and Edi. E...the young officer had also wore the same type of police uniform and that he wore it with strength and dignity from within the scenario that was happening right now.

As the young police officer had kept his strong glance upon the subway entrance, Blue Mary had made her way toward the police officer as she had a small frown on her face upon knowing about the scenario that was happening right now and that she too was determined to help out in any way that she could from within sight.

"I take it that you're Captain Peter Anderson of the Metro City Police Department" said Blue Mary as she rendezvous with the young officer from within his standing position and identified him as Peter Anderson: the leading Captain for the Metro City Police Department.

"Yes I am and you are...?" said Anderson as he looked at Blue Mary in a calm but decent manner.

"Freelance Agent Mary Ryan. I came here to see if I could be of any assistance in this developing situation" said Blue Mary as she used her left hand to pull out her wallet from her pants' left pocket so that she could show her identification to Anderson while using her right hand to shake his own in a polite state.

"It's a pleasure of having to meet you Agent Ryan and that I thank you for the offer and everything, but we got this entire ordeal covered here. So far...nothing bad has happened upon sight and that the captors had recently released a young mother and her child to us. They're being treated by the paramedics even as we speak" said Anderson as he shook Blue Mary's own right hand in a decent way.

"That's nice to hear. Do you have any clue on what the captors want?" said Blue Mary.

"Not exactly, but we sent one of our detectives to the subway train so that we can try to negotiate and see if the captors are willing to release any more hostages. Hopefully...she'll be able to calm down the situation and try to ensure a positive outcome from this ordeal" said Anderson as he held a black cellphone in his left hand while looking at Blue Mary in a precise state.

When Blue Mary had heard that statement from Anderson, the freelance agent had made a small frown on her face as she nodded in agreement with the Police Captain on his statement and hoped for the best that the innocent hostages would be safe from within the entire situation.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Subway Train**

Meanwhile inside the specific subway train that was located in a huge dark tunnel that was underground, the passengers of the transport were all placed inside the first subway car of the train as all of them had made some frightened expressions on their faces upon knowing that their lives were in the hands of the seven gunmen and that they didn't know on what would happen next from within the unexpected and tense situation.

While the passengers had looked on in a worried manner, Ryu and Ken had kept some small frowns upon their faces as they knew that they had to do something from within their own sight so that the innocent passengers could be safe from any potential danger.

Besides the small frowns of Ryu and Ken, the mysterious spikey-haired blonde man had also made a frown on his face as well as he kept his eyes closed while crossing his arms at the same time, remaining unchanged as he sat from his seat in a calm and decent manner from within the entire situation.

Upon seeing the entire group of passengers sitting in the first subway car from their own sight, the seven gunmen had gathered together from within the second car of the subway train and that all of them had discussed the entire plan in an instant.

"So boss...are you certain that it was a good idea to let that young woman and child go?" said the Hispanic gunman.

"Indeed it was my friend. If we want to prove to the police that we're not a bunch of mindless hooligans...we have to show them that we have manners of respect when it comes to a situation like this" said the shady man as he made a small smirk on his face.

"But boss...what if the police try to pull an unexpected stunt behind our backs?" said the African-American gunman.

"I highly doubt they'll initiate that type of move from within a scenario like this. After all...they wouldn't dare to risk great harm to the ones they're trying to save" said the shady man as he looked at the frightened hostages with his own ruthless glance.

While the shady man and his associates had continued their conversation with one another, Ryu and Ken had decided to whisper to each other about the scenario they were facing right now and that they were speaking about their own ideas in having to help the innocent hostages out from within sight.

"We gotta do something right now Ken. We can't afford to let those guys threaten the safety of these people" said Ryu as he whispered to Ken in a calm state.

"I know how you feel Ryu, but we have to think about our next move very carefully. As long as there are innocent people in sight of the gunmen...we can't afford to risk putting their lives in danger" said Ken as he whispered back to Ryu in a decent way.

Upon hearing that statement from his best friend, Ryu had made a sternly growl on his face as he knew that Ken was right about his word and that he couldn't afford to risk the lives of the innocent people from within the hostage situation that was happening right now.

Just then, an unexpected knock was heard from within the entrance door of the second subway car and that the shady man and his associates had made some suspicious expressions on their faces as they didn't expect someone to appear from within their own perceptive sight.

"Looks like we got an unexpected guest coming by. Keep an eye on the hostages and don't let them do anything stupid" said the shady man as he spoke to two of the rough Caucasian gunmen in an instant while getting his handgun ready in case of a shootout.

While the two gunmen had understood the shady man's order and kept their eyes and handguns pointed towards the frightened hostages, the shady man and the other gunmen had stood from within the subway train's second car and pointed their handguns towards its entrance door, preparing to fire in case of a shootout scenario.

As the obese Caucasian gunman had used his strength to open the subway car's door through a manual method, the shady man and his associates had looked on and saw that a young Caucasian woman was standing outside the subway train as she held her arms up in a surrending-like state while holding a black cellphone in her right hand.

The young woman's description was that of an acrobatic-like person who looked to be in her early 20's and that she had shoulder-length blonde hair and calm brown eyes. Her attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve t-shirt, a blue long-sleeve jacket, blue jeans, white socks, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

"Who are you suppose to be?" said the shady man as he and his friends had looked at the young Caucasian woman in a suspicious-like state.

"My name is Detective Lucia Morgan of the Metro City Police Department. I came here to negotiate with you and your friends about releasing the hostages from your custody" the young woman as she identified herself as Lucia Morgan: a well-known detective and martial artist for the Metro City Police Department.

"That's nice to hear, but how do we know that it's not some sort of trick to fool us?" said the shady man as he kept his handgun pointed towards Lucia's position.

"The Captain and the rest of the officers had agreed that the safety of the hostages is our top priority. I assure you that I came here alone and that I have no intention of tricking you or your friends. All I want is to do is ensure the safety of the hostages" said Lucia as she made a determined expression on her face from within sight.

When the shady man had heard that statement from Lucia and saw that determination that was within her own eyes, he made a small frown on his face as he realized that the acrobatic police officer was dead serious about her own word in having to help out the innocent hostages from within the scenario that was happening right now and that he decided to trust her statement...for the time being.

"Very well then. You came come onboard, but don't do any foolish moves lady" said the shady man as he kept his handgun pointed towards Lucia in an instant.

Upon hearing that statement from the shady man, Lucia had slowly climbed onboard the subway train and stood within the sight of the shady man and his associates as she continued to make a decent expression on her face from within the tense situation that was happening right now.

"Check her" said the shady man as he spoke to the obese Caucasian gunman upon sight.

"Right" said the obese Caucasian gunman as he went over to where Lucia was and began to check her clothes for any possible hidden weapons that would go against the shady man and his associates.

After realizing that no weapons were upon her, the obese Caucasian gunman had nodded to his boss that Lucia was completely unarmed and that there was no direct threat to the shady man or his fellow associates.

"This is for you. My Captain wants to speak to you so that he can try to negotiate with you about your demands" said Lucia as he handed the shady man her black cellphone so that he could begin the first step of the negotiation process.

Upon getting the black cellphone into his left hand, the shady man had held the cellphone into his left ear and heard the voice of Anderson from the other line, causing the shady man to make a decent smile on his face as he knew from within his own mind that he had the Metro City PD's Captain.

"Is this the Captain of the Metro City PD?" said the shady man as he held the cellphone to his left ear while using his right hand to continue pointing the handgun towards Lucia.

"Yes it is and may I ask on who I'm speaking to?" said Anderson's voice in a calm and decent manner.

"I'm afraid that I cannot say. However...what I can tell you is that my friends and I have a couple of innocent people in our custody and that if you don't want nothing bad to happen to them...you'll do as we say step-by-step. Is this understood?" said the shady man.

"Yes it is. All we want to do is ensure the safety of the hostages and nothing else. What are your demands?" said Anderson's voice.

"It's quite simple to explain Captain. You see...my friends and I want the finer things in life and nothing else in the matter. We demand the payment of $100 billion dollars in cold hard cash and that we expect it as soon as possible. Is this understood?" said the shady man as he spoke to Anderson in a sternly way.

"Yes it is, but I have to warn you that we can't get that payment to you from within time. It'll take a while for us to obtain it and..." said Anderson's voice before he was suddenly cut off by the shady man's own voice in an instant.

"I hate to break it to you Captain, but my friends and I don't have the time to wait. Seeing as though you and your fellow officers are having a difficult time without your precious Chief...I'm gonna give you and your friends a much-needed break, in which you got four hours to deliever the payment to us. If you fail to do so...the blood of these innocent people will be on your hands Captain and that the public won't be too happy to learn of how their so-called noble police had failed from within a situation like this. As I said before...you got four hours to deliever the payment to us and that we expect no screw-ups from you or your friends. Until then" said the shady man as he pressed the off button of the cellphone, severing his connection to Anderson's own cellphone in an instant.

Upon hearing the connection be cut off from within his own glance, Anderson had clenched his teeth in frustration as he realized that he was dealing with a tough situation right now and that he knew first-hand on how the captors would think from within the entire scenario that was happening in an instant.

"Boss...are you certain that the police are gonna give in to our demands?" said one of the rough Caucasian men as he looked on in a calm yet worried state.

"Of course they will my friend. If I know best on how the police think from within a situation like this...they would do whatever it takes to get the hostages to safety upon sight and nothing else. As long as the ball is in our court...it'll be smooth sailing for all of us" said the shady man as he looked on while having a small smirk on his face from within the process of the rising situation.

While the shady man and his associates had looked on with some arrogant expressions on their faces, Ryu, Ken, and Lucia had made some sternly frowns on their own faces as they knew that the shady man and his friends had to be stopped before they could get away in having to do such a henious crime from within sight.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Hinato Residence**

Meanwhile at the Hinato residence, Guy had found himself battling against Eiji K. from within the backyard of his own home and that the Bushin ninja had made a sternly expression on his face as he knew that trying to defeat the ruthless ninja wouldn't be an easy task to do from within his own glance.

Using a mixture of his psychokinesis power and ninja skills, Eiji K. had placed some of his energy into his kunai knifes so that he could slash against the evading Guy in a fast and relentless state, causing orange slashes to be seen from within each attack while Guy had continued to use his Bushin speed to avoid the moves without any problem.

"From what Master Zeku told me in my studies as a teenager...the Kisaragi clan have been known throughout most of Japan as being a cold and emotionless group of assassins who seek to only strengthen their skills through the use of taking the lives of others. Throughout the centuries of this world...the Kisaragi clan have made their name known in an instant and that none would dare to cross or challenge them when given the chance to do so. It seems that fate chose me to battle against their latest successor unexpectedly and that I have to beat him in order to survive his wrath" said Guy in his mind while continuing to evade the relentless slashing of Eiji K.'s kunai knifes.

"I have to admit that Mr. Hinato is quite good with the speed of his own agility body. Training in the style of Bushin ninjitsu has allowed Guy to increase his sharp abilities and know everything around him with a calm and clear perception. Still...it won't save him from my ruthless techniques as a Kisaragi ninja and that he'll face death soon enough" said Eiji K. as he looked on in a ruthless state while continuing to slash his kunai knifes against the quick and agile Guy.

As Guy jumped back in the air from the last slash and landed in front of a nearby tree so that he could stand there and be in his fighting stance, Eiji K. had made a small growl on his face as he wasted no time in rushing towards Guy's position so that he could attack him once more, powering up his right kunai knife so that he could try to attack the Bushin ninja with one of his special moves.

"Kotsu Hazaki Kiri!" yelled Eiji K.'s as he ran towards Guy's position and threw a powerful psychokinetic slash towards the Bushin ninja, causing Guy to jump up in the air real fast as Eiji K.'s attack had sliced through the tree in an instant and that it fell down towards the ground upon sight.

Upon landing on the other side of the backyard's ground, Guy had clenched his teeth in frustration as he knew that his opponent was very lethal in the core intensity of combat and that he had to find a way to overcome the cold and ruthless power of Eiji K.'s own ability.

"Not bad Hinato, but still...your agility won't save you for an inevitable death" said Eiji K. as he turned around and looked at Guy with his cold facial expression.

As Guy placed himself from within another fighting stance, Eiji K. had saw another opportunity for an attack against his opponent and that he took the opportunity to initiate it, rushing towards Guy's position in an instant so that he could jump up in the air and unleash his second special attack against the Bushin ninja.

"Tenba Kyaku!" yelled Eiji K. as he unleashed a strong barrage of fast kicks towards Guy while crossing his arms at the same time during the descent.

Upon seeing Eiji K.'s barrage kick attack from within the air, Guy had wasted no time in using his strong elbows to block and parry each kick attack with ease and that the power of the Bushin speed had enabled the Bushin ninja to deflect each attack with no problem.

After coming down from the air from within his failed attack, Eiji K. had wasted no time in attacking Guy through the use of his psychokinetic-powered kunai knifes and that the Bushin ninja had used his quick evasiveness once more to avoid each slash in a sharp and accurate state.

Upon seeing an opening from within Eiji K.'s kunai knife barrage attack, Guy had taken advantage of it and threw a direct left elbow strike towards the chin of Eiji K., knocking him back instantly as he was stunned a bit from having to endure such a powerful move.

With Eiji K. unable to defend himself from within his stunned position, Guy had wasted no time in delievering a barrage of hard punches and kicks towards Eiji K.'s face and chest, causing the ruthless ninja to stagger back a bit as he felt the tremendous power that came from Guy's own fighting spirit and that he didn't expect this type of counter-attack from within his own mind.

After throwing a hard right punch towards Eiji K.'s face, Guy had decided to use a strong right roundhouse kick to knock his opponent straight up in the air so that he could prepare him for a strong Bushin attack that he had been working on for quite some time from within the past.

"Bushin Hassoken!" yelled Guy as he jumped up into the air real fast and began to unleash a strong barrage of elbow and knee strikes against Eiji K., making strong hits against the ruthless ninja as he felt each blow that came from Guy himself and that he was overwhelmed in his defenseless state.

Within the last attack of his special move, Guy had threw a quick right roundhouse kick towards Eiji K.'s face in mid-air and that the intensity of the attack had knocked Eiji K. from his position in the air, causing him to fly down towards the ground in a fast state as he crashed upon the ground in a tough manner while feeling the pain that came from the Bushin ninja's strong attack.

As Guy landed back on the ground in a safe and decent manner, he saw that Eiji K. was slowly getting back up from the ground upon sight and that the ruthless ninja had taken off his ninja mask from within the process of his recovery so that he could spit out some blood that lied from within his mouth, sustained from having to endure the tough attack of the Bushin ninja.

"Had enough or do you want seconds?" said Guy as he looked on in a decent manner while standing a few feet away from where Eiji K.'s position was.

"He he he...I have to say that you live up to your reputation as a practioner of the Bushin style. It's no doubt that your skills were capable of having to help bring down the entire Mad Gear gang in an instant and that none had stood a chance against you or your strength. Still though...your abilities will prove to be worthless against me when we fight again at the Metro City Slugfest tournament and that I'll show you the faults that lie from within the style of Bushin ninjitsu" said Eiji K. as he placed his ninja mask back on while using his ninja agility to jump up high in the air so that he could land on the rooftop of Guy's home and look at him with a cold expression on his face from within his stance.

"What do you mean by that? Where exactly are you going?" said Guy as he looked on in a surprised manner upon seeing Eiji K.'s unexpected move with his own glance.

"As much as I would like to continue this fight and show you the deadly power of the Kisaragi clan...I have my orders to not hurt you badly just yet. Instead...I came here to test you and see if your strength was as big as your reputation. Now that I know on what I can expect in the future...I'll train real hard and see to it that I destroy you and your Bushin ninjitsu style. When the Metro City Slugfest comes...I'll be expecting you to fight at your best and that I will show you all of my deadly techniques as a Kisaragi ninja. Until we meet again Guy Hinato" said Eiji K. as he quickly dashed off from the rooftop and disappeared from within Guy's own sight in an instant.

"Wait! Come back!" yelled Guy as he jumped up in the air real fast and landed on the rooftop of his home so that he could try to see on where Eiji K. had went to from within his own glance.

Upon looking at the distance of the city and seeing that Eiji K. was gone from his sight, Guy had made a sternly frown on his face as he knew that his unexpected adversary would prove to be a dangerous foe to contend against and that he wondered about the scenario that awaited him from within the Metro City Slugfest tournament.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Uptown Subway Station**

Meanwhile at the Uptown Subway Station, Blue Mary and Anderson had continued to observe the entire ordeal that was happening right now while media trucks and bystanders had looked on from a safe distance of the area so that they could see on what was happening from within their own curious glance. Just a while ago...Chun-Li had joined up with the duo from within their position and learned of the situation that was happening right now, to the point in which Chun-Li had wanted to save the hostages while bringing the bad guys to justice from within the process.

As the time was now 4:45 P.M. in the afternoon, everyone had realized that time was running out for those who were trapped from inside the hostaged subway train and that they needed to act fast as soon as possible.

While Chun-Li, Blue Mary, and Anderson had looked on with some calm yet frustrated expressions on their faces, a young African-American police officer who looked to be in his mid 20's had approached the trio from within their standing position that was a few feet away from where the entrance of the subway station was and that the young police officer had carried a silver briefcase with him while having a small frown on his face from within sight.

"Here you go sir. This is the exact amount of cash that the perpetrators want" said the middle-age man as he joined up with the trio from their position and gave Anderson the silver briefcase without any hesitation or problem.

"Thank you for giving this to us on such short notice. Now that we got our briefcase...the trap can finally be set for our little friends" said Anderson in a determined way while holding the suitcase's handle with his right hand.

"Trap? What do you mean by that?" said Blue Mary as she looked on in a puzzled way upon hearing that statement from Anderson.

"It's quite simple to explain Agent Ryan. Right before we placed the cash into this briefcase...I had a couple of my friends in the science lab build a surprise device from within the inside of this briefcase. It holds a special motion-sensored trigger that'll unleash a flash explosion from within 30 seconds of the briefcase's opening and that it'll unleash a wave of smokescreen that'll blind those who are near it. Knowing that the captors are inside a small subway car...the smokescreen will definitley have great effect against them and that it'll give Detective Morgan a chance to act and save the hostages" said Anderson as he was done from within his explanation.

"That's nice to hear Captain Anderson, but still...having to get the briefcase to the captors won't be easy, especially if they begin to act suspicious about the entire account" said Blue Mary as she looked on in a strong state.

"Which is why I'm going to take the briefcase to them myself and see to it that they fall into their own greedy trap" said Chun-Li as she spoke up from within the conversation.

"You sure that's a good idea in having to go down there all by yourself?" said Blue Mary.

"Indeed it is Mary. It's the only way that we can trick the captors into thinking that their plan is working and that they'll have no clue about the flash explosion from within this briefcase. Besides that...my friend Lucia is down there as well and that I have to make sure that she and the other hostages are okay" said Chun-Li as she looked on while having a determined expression on her face.

"I guess you're right Chun-Li, but still...take extreme caution when you go down there. The last thing we need is for you getting hurt or worse" said Blue Mary in a calm yet precise state.

From there, Chun-Li had nodded in agreement with Blue Mary on her word and knew that trying to complete the job wouldn't be an easy thing to do from within her own sight.

"When the culprits decide to open the briefcase, it'll not only blind them through the use of the smokescreen, but it'll also send a direct signal to me through the use of this remote, enabling me and the others to come down there and give you some assistance. Remember Agent Xiang...time is of the essence" said Anderson as he gave the silver briefcase to Chun-Li while holding a special black remote that contained a glass button that was used as an indicator for the briefcase's motion-sensor trigger.

Upon hearing that statement from Anderson, Chun-Li had nodded in agreement with the Metro City Police Captain on his word and quickly made her way towards the entrance of the subway station so that she could quickly run down the stairs in an instant, heading towards her destination point while Blue Mary and Anderson had looked on with some concerned expressions on their faces from within sight.

"Good luck Chun-Li" said Blue Mary in her mind while looking on in a calm yet worried way.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Subway Train**

Meanwhile at the specific subway train, the shady man and his associates were getting restless from within their constant waiting and that they wondering on if they would be able to get their specific demand from within the time limit that they gave to Anderson and the rest of the Metro City PD.

While the innocent passengers had continued to look on in both fear and anxiety, Ryu and Ken had continued to make some defiant expressions on their faces as they were still determined to defeat the culprits and save the passengers while Lucia, who sat near the mysterious spikey-haired blonde man, had also made a defiant expression on her face as she too was determined to help out from within sight.

As the shady man had looked at his watch and saw that it was 4:50 P.M., he made a sternly growl on his face as he didn't appreciate the fact in which he and his friends had waited for three entire hours for their payment and deep down inside his own spirit...he was getting real mad and upset.

"Well my friends...it seems that three hours have passed already and that the fourth one is about to go as well. Unless the police decide to intervene and give my friends and I our payment...you won't have much time left to live on this planet" said the shady man as he looked at the innocent hostages while prepping up his personal handgun in a sinister state, causing the innocent passengers to gasp in shock as they were now in complete fear of what would happen next from within the passing of the fourth hour.

As Ryu, Ken, and Lucia saw that the shady man and his friends were getting prepared for their possible firing against the innocent people, all three of them had clenched their teeth in frustrating anger as they knew that time was running out for them and that they had to think of something before it was too late for them and the rest of the passengers.

While that was happening, the African-American gunman and the Hispanic gunman had guarded the outside portion of the subway train as they kept their eyes on look out for anything that might come towards the transport in a surprising and unexpected manner. While the Hispanic gunman had looked at the right direction of the dark tunnel with his own glance and handgun, the African-American gunman had looked at the left direction of the dark tunnel with his own glance and handgun, making sure to keep a close eye from within the scenario of the late afternoon.

Just then, a couple of footsteps were heard from within the left direction of the huge tunnel and that the African-American gunman had narrowed his eyes in a suspicious manner as he tried to figure out on who was approaching the subway train from within his own decent sight.

"Who's there?" yelled the African-American gunman as he ran to the left end of the subway train and pointed his handgun out towards the darkness of the tunnel's left direction.

Just then, Chun-Li's voice was heard from within the sight of the subway train as she decided to make herself known from within the scenario that was happening right now.

"There's no need for you to get angry. I'm the person who came to give you and your friends the demand payment" said Chun-Li as she came into the sight of the African-American gunman while holding the silver briefcase with her right hand.

"What's going on?" said the Hispanic gunman as he joined up with his colleague from within his standing position that was a few feet away of where Chun-Li had stood at.

"It looks like our work is about to be paid off" said the African-American gunman as he spoke to his comrade while keeping his sight and handgun pointed towards Chun-Li's standing position.

"I wish to speak to your boss about the release of the passengers and the payment of your demand" said Chun-Li as she looked at the two gunmen with a strong determination from within her own facial expression.

"That's no problem lady. Come this way and don't make any stupid moves" said the Hispanic gunman as he pointed his handgun towards the subway train in an instant.

From there, Chun-Li had decided to follow the orders of the Hispanic gunman as she made her way towards the entrance door of the second subway car while being followed behind by the two gunmen as they made sure that the Interpol Chinese agent didn't try anything from within the scenario of the hostage situation.

Upon having to come inside the subway train through the second car's door, Chun-Li had found herself meeting up with the shady man and the rest of his associates while looking at the frightened passengers that sat from within the first car of the subway train. As Chun-Li saw that Ryu, Ken, and Lucia were among the innocent passengers of the subway train, she made a sternly expression on her face as she knew that the next part of the plan would need to be timed just right so that everyone could be safe from the danger that they were facing right now.

"Chun-Li!" said Ryu, Ken, and Lucia in unison from within their minds as they were shocked to see their best friend come into the situation when least expected.

"I take it that the Police Captain sent you here to deliever our payment?" said the shady man as he looked at Chun-Li in a calm yet devious way.

"Yes he did and it's all right here. $100 billion dollars in cold hard cash" said Chun-Li as she gave the silver briefcase to the shady man without any hesitation.

Upon getting the silver briefcase from Chun-Li and holding it with his own hands, the shady man had wasted no time in releasing the locks from the briefcase so that he could open it without any hesitation and reveal a case that was full of one hundred dollar bills, each stacked on top of one another while being taped in groups of 10 so that all of them could be secured from within the mobile transport.

While the shady man and his associates had looked at the money-filled briefcase with their own devious grins, Chun-Li had slowly walked backwards from the group as she made her way to the innocent passengers of the first subway car while realizing the fact that the briefcase's hidden smoke explosion would soon come from within 30 seconds of the briefcase's manaual opening.

"You guys okay?" said Chun-Li as she quickly looked back at Ryu, Ken, and Lucia in a decent way while whispering to them.

"We are Chun-Li, but the passengers are in danger right now. Those guys are anxious to kill us and these people without any hesitation" said Ken as he whispered to Chun-Li.

"We can't afford to sit around and do nothing about this situation. If we're gonna act and stop these guys...we gotta do it now" said Ryu as he too had whispered to Chun-Li.

"There's no need for you to worry about the culprits. They're about to endure a rude surprise" said Chun-Li as she whispered back while looking on with a small smirk on her face.

"A rude surprise?" said Lucia in a puzzled manner in her mind upon hearing that statement from Chun-Li.

"Well boys...it seems that all of us are gonna enjoy the retirement life with this huge payoff. I'd say that everything worked out real good for us in the end" said the shady man as he made a ruthless grin on his face while his associates had nodded in agreement upon his statement.

Just then, a small beeping sound was heard from within the inside portion of the silver briefcase and that the shady man and his associates had made some puzzled looks on their faces as they tried to figure out on what the beeping sound had meant from within their own decent sight.

"What's that beeping sound?" said the shady man as he and his friends had looked at the silver briefcase with some suspicious expressions on their faces.

Then without any warning, a huge flash of light had begun to glow from inside the briefcase and that the culprits had made some shocked looks on their faces upon seeing the unexpected brightness with their own eyes.

"What the...?" said the shady man in a surprised way upon seeing the flash of light with his own eyes.

Before he could finish his sentence, the shady man and the rest of his friends were blindsided by the surprise smoke explosion that blew up in their faces when least expected and that the entire crowd of innocent passengers had screamed out in a frightened manner as most of them had ducked down from the event while a huge vaccum of smoke had covered the entire inside portion of the subway train in a fast and unexpected sight.

Upon dropping the briefcase of money on the floor, the shady man had made an angered expression on his face as he coughed real badly from having to inhale most of the smoke from within his body and that he tried to figure out on what was going on through the thickness of the tough smoke.

"Darn it! I should've known that it was too good to be true. I gotta get out of here before I'm caught" said the shady man in his mind while looking on in a frustrating manner from within the smoke and that he was walking backwards so that he could try to regain his composure from within sight.

Just then, the shady man had heard a couple of blows being detected from within the smoke and that the screams of his comrades were heard from within the process of the unknown scenario that was happening right now.

"What in the world's going on?" said the shady man in his mind while looking on in a puzzled but suspicious way.

As the vaccum smoke had started to subside from within the subway train, the shady man had made a shocking gasp on his face as he saw that his friends were lying upon the ground in an unconscious manner and that all of them were beaten and bruised from within his own perceptive glance.

Upon seeing his friends being defeated in such an unexpected way, the shady man had turned his sight towards Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, and Lucia, who stood a few feet away from where his position was and that all four of them had looked at the lone culprit with some determined expressions on their faces from within sight.

"It looks like your plan to get away through armed robbery has gone down the toilet" said Lucia as she looked on in a strong and determined sight.

"How dare you trick me and my friends! None of you are gonna get away with it" said the shady man as he pointed his handgun out towards the quartet while having an angered expression on his face.

"You might as well give up now tough guy. Your friends are defeated and soon...you'll join them on their trip to jail" said Ken in a determined way.

"Never! I'll kill each and every one of you before I admit defeat" said the shady man as he threaten to attack the fighters with his handgun.

Before the next word could be said, an unexpected voice had came from out of nowhere as it caught everyone off-guard from within the scenario of the subway train's confrontation.

"Enough of this" said a young man's voice.

Upon hearing the new voice with their own detection and turning around to see on where it came from, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, and Lucia saw that the mysterious spikey-haired blonde man was walking towards them in a decent manner and that he made his way through both Ryu and Ken so that he could stand in front of the group while looking at the shady man with his own decent sight.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" said the shady man as he looked at the unknown man with his glance.

"You might say that I'm a drifter who can't stand watching people like you pick on the weak and innocent. If I were you...I'd surrender now while I have the chance" said the unknown man as he looked at the shady man with his calm green eyes.

"Shut the hell up! You don't tell me on what to do you insufficent worm! Die!" yelled the shady man as he pulled the trigger of his handgun and fired a round towards the unknown man's chest, hoping to make a direct hit against him from within his standing position, but to the shock of both the shady man and the quartet of fighters...the unknown man had flawlessly captured the solo bullet with his right hand from within the air and dropped it to the ground while keeping his composure from within sight of the entire ordeal.

"That's...impossible. How did you...?" said the shady man as he looked on in shock upon seeing the unexpected move of the unknown man.

Upon seeing that the shady man was unable to make his next move, the unknown man had made a defiant yell on his face as he quickly balled up his right fist in an instant and slammed it towards the subway train's floor, causing an unexpected surge of Ki electricity to come from his entire hand so that it could shoot its way towards the shady man's standing position for a direct hit.

As the shady man felt the powerful surge of electricity that flew through his body, he made a painful yell on his face as he didn't expect this type of thing to happen to him and that he was unable to endure the pain and agony that came from the unknown man's special move.

When the unknown man had decided to subside his electrical attack, the shady man had fallen to the ground in an instant as he was unable to get back up from the attack and that he fell into an unconscious state while dropping his gun from within the process.

Upon seeing that the shady man and his associates were no longer a threat to themselves or the innocent passengers, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, and Lucia had made some relieved sighs on their faces as they knew that the latest ordeal was over and that they could rest from having to face it from within their own glance.

As Ryu saw that the unknown man was able to take down the leader of the subway culprits without any hesitation, the young Japanese fighter had made a small frown on his face as he tried to figure out on who the guy really was and how he was able to wield such power in a calm yet precise way.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Uptown Subway Station**

A few minutes later at the outside entrance of the Uptown Subway Station, everyone was relieved to know that the subway train ordeal was finally over and that the innocenet passengers of the train was safe from complete harm and danger. While the innocent passengers were being tended to by both the police and the paramedics, the shady man and his associates were handcuffed and transported away from the area via a police van, taking them to the Metro City Police Detention Center so that they could sit in jail and await their future court dates for their involvement in the ordeal.

While media coverage had told the viewers at home of what had happened from within the subway train, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Blue Mary, Lucia, and Anderson were speaking to one another from within a conversation position of the nearby sidewalk street and that all of them had took their time to speak about the ordeal that had happened from within the day.

"I'm glad to see that everyone was able to escape from that ordeal with no harm. Thanks to your noble efforts...the hostages are safe and the culprits are gonna end up going away for a long time" said Anderson as he spoke to the group in a calm yet precise way.

"It's no problem Captain Anderson. Just doing our job of having to maintain the peace while serving the public at the same time" said Lucia as she nodded in agreement with her superior officer upon that statement.

"That I agree. Though all of us worked together to help save the hostages...there was also another person that defeated the culprits' leader with little effort. However...I can't seem to find him anywhere" said Chun-Li as she looked around in a puzzled state.

"Good point Chun-Li. Where did that spikey-haired blonde guy went to anyway?" said Ken.

"I don't see him anywhere around here. He must've already left when we didn't least expect it" said Ryu.

"I believe that I can answer that. Right after all of us had gotten back up here with the hostages, the guy had decided to walk away from the scene since he felt that there was nothing else he could do here. I ran up to him and thank him for his assistance and everything, but the guy only nod his head in agreement and continued his walk away from my sight. However...right before he left, he turned his head around towards me and told me that his name was Dean. After that, he continued his walk back towards the city with little hesitation" said Lucia as she spoke up to the group while identifying the spikey-haired blonde man named Dean: a mysterious drifter who happened to be a strong street fighter.

"So this Dean guy isn't much of a social talker from what you saw" said Blue Mary.

"Maybe not Mary, but still...the way in which he took down the leader of the group is something that I can't get out of my mind. I have a strong feeling that we're gonna meet up with him again in the future and that we might be able to know more about him in due time" said Lucia in a decent state.

From there, everyone had nodded in agreement with Lucia on her statement and wondered on what the true nature of Dean's personality was from within their own minds. As the entire ordeal of the day was finally over...the presence of the Metro City Slugfest would soon come to the huge metropolis and that everyone involved would have no idea of the true purpose of the entire competition. A purpose that still lied in the shroud of mystery.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Metro City is getting itself prepared for the Metro City Slugfest tournament, which is set to take place from within the next four weeks and that everyone is anxious to see this new tournament with their very own eyes. Many fighters throughout the world learn about the tournament and that most of them prepare themselves through their own training regimens so that they can head to Metro City and participate in the competition, showing off their skills to the exciting fans. However...the fighters have no idea that Geese is behind the involvement of the tournament and that he sees the coming fighters as potential pawns in his shrouded master plan to take over Metro City with his evil corrupt power. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	12. Chapter 11: Answering Slugfest's Call

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 1: Escapades in Metro City**

**Chapter 11: Answering the Slugfest's Call**

* * *

**Southtown, Florida, USA/ Sakazaki Residence**

The Floridian city of Southtown: a place where only the strong survive and the weak falls into instant obscurity. Most people had considered Southtown to being the equivalent of New York's Metro City, in which both places were known for having a high rate of violence and a strong business economy. For the citizens who lived in Southtown...everyday was a trial for them as they knew that justice's law was very rare to see upon sight and that survival against the predators that walked the streets during the night was a high priority to take into consideration. Even though crime was a natural thing to see in Southtown...many people have been determined to clean things up so that their town wouldn't forever be known as a place full of relentless bloodshed and pain.

It was a calm Tuesday afternoon at the Sakazaki residence that lied from within the Southern neighborhood district of Southtown's Bayside area and that this residence was known to be the home for a family of martial artists who practiced the extreme fighting style of Kyokugen Karate.

Inside the huge dojo portion of the home, two young men were taking their time in having to battle against one another from within a friendly sparring session upon the middle section of the dojo as the two of them had threw a barrage of punches and kicks towards one another while sweating real hard at the same time, using their inner strength to withstand the fatigure that was slowing down their movements from within the scenario.

The first person's description was that of a young Japanese-American man who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had short blonde hair and sharp green eyes. His attire had consisted of a black sleeveless athletic shirt, an orange sleeveless karate gi jacket, black wristbands, and orange karate pants with a black karate belt. He wore no socks or shoes on his feet and that he was barefoot from within the scenario of the entire sparring session.

The second person's description was that of a young Caucasian man of Italian descent who looked to be in his late 20's and that he had long navy hair that was tied up in a ponytail and calm brown eyes. His attire had consisted of a black sleeveless athletic shirt, a white sleeveless karate gi jacket, black wristbands, and white karate pants with a black karate belt. Like the frst person...the second person had no socks or shoes on his feet as well and that he too was barefoot from within the entire scenario of the afternoon.

As the two fighters had battled against one another from within a strong and relentless state, an older man was watching them from the right sideline of the house's dojo portion as he made a sternly expression on his face upon watching the two fighters spar with one another in a tough manner from within his own sight.

The older person's description was that of a middle-aged Japanese man who looked to be in his mid 40's and that he had short dark brown hair and sharp black eyes. His attire had consisted of a white sleeveess karate gi jacket, black wristbands, and white karate pants with a black karate belt. The middle-aged man was also barefoot as well and that his physical appearance had showed the fact in which he had endured many battles throughout his career as a veteran martial artist.

As the two fighters had jumped back to some distance positions that were a few feet away from one another while sweating real hard from within the endurance of their clash, both of them had kneeled down on one knee as they began to make some exhausted expressions on their faces as they realized that they had battled against one another for the past six hours and that they were unable to get some rest from within their own decent sights.

"Again!" yelled the middle-aged man as he saw that his two students had taken a break from their sparring session.

"Father...please give us a break. We've been fighting each other since 8:00 this morning" said the first person as he looked on in an exhausted manner and that he was identified as Ryo Sakazaki: a strong and resilient martial artist who happens to be the heir to the School of Kyokugenryu Karate.

"Ryo's...good a good point master. Can you at least give us some time to rest?" said the second person as he too had looked on in an exhausted manner and that he was identified as Robert Garcia: a wealthy Italian millionare who happens to be both the CEO of his family's multi-million dollar company: The Garcia Foundation and the martial arts rival of Ryo.

"The only rest that you'll be getting is the one in which I break your necks if you don't stand up and continue the session" said the middle-aged man in a threatening manner and that he was identified as Takuma Sakazaki: the father of Ryo and the creator/owner of the School of Kyokugen Karate.

Upon hearing that statement from Takuma, both Ryo and Robert had immediately stood up from their exhausted positions as they realized that their master was very serious about his quotes and that they didn't want to take the risk in angering him from within their own sight.

"You must always remember that achieving the true power of Kyokugen is never easy and that you must face the rigorous trials of honing your martial arts skills. The two of you have great potential to becoming masters of Kyokugen Karate, but unless you overcome your own physical limits...your hard-fought victory will never come to pass. Is this understood?" said Takuma as he crossed his arms while looking at Ryo and Robert in a strong yet determined way.

"Yes sir" said Ryo and Robert in unison as they nodded in agreement with Takuma on his word.

"Good. Now then...take your positions" said Takuma in a precise state.

From there, Ryo and Robert had glanced at one another in an instant and stood from within their own fighting stances as the two of them had made some determined expressions on their faces while withstanding the exhaustion's fatigue from within sight, knowing that they had to endure the physical limits of their own bodies so that they could overcome it and gain new strength from within sight.

"Ready...fight!" yelled Takuma as he gave a direct command to both of his students.

Upon hearing Takuma give a direct order towards them, Ryo and Robert had ran towards each other in a fast manner as the two of them had made some defiant expressions on their faces from within the sprint and that neither of them would give the other a chance to gain the advantage from within the continuation of their sparring session.

While Ryo and Robert had continued to battle against one another from within their sparring session, a young woman had came into the dojo through the dojo's right section sliding door and that she had a gentle smile on her face while holding some mail from within her right hand.

The young woman's description was that of a cheerful Japanese-American girl who looked to be in her early 20's and that she had long brown hair and petite brown eyes. Her casual attire had consisted of a pink short-sleeve t-shirt and a pair of black gym shorts. Like Ryo, Robert, and Takuma...the girl was also barefoot as well upon sight.

"Hey you guys...we got some interesting mail here" said the young woman as she looked at everyone in the dojo in a decent manner and that she was identified as Yuri Sakazaki: the young daughter of Takuma and a rising practioner in the art of Kyokugen Karate.

"What type of mail Yuri?" said Takuma as he walked over to where Yuri was so that he could see the mail for himself while Ryo and Robert had stopped their martial arts training in an instant so that they could join up with the two from their standing position.

"I'm not exactly sure dad, but from the looks of what I got...it seems that we've been invited to some sort of fighting tournament" said Yuri as she gave two specific letters to both Ryo and Takuma in an instant while holding her own specific letter from within sight.

"A fighting tournament?" said Ryo as he wasted no time in opening up his specific letter and discovering an invitation paper from within his own glance.

As Ryo saw the delicate written invitation with his own glance, it read: "**Fighter of this invitation...you are hereby invited to participate in the 1st Annual Metro City Slugfest Tournament, which is set to take place on April 15 and will last until April 21 in Metro City, New York. The strongest warriors of the world will gather at this tournament and that all will clash and battle until one stands alone as the Metro City Slugfest Champion. Bring your best skills to the tournament and fight with all of your might for both glory and honor. Good luck.**"** Signed: Mayor Michael Haggar.**

Upon seeing the invitation's description with his own eyes, Ryo had made a small smile on his face as he knew that this was a perfect opportunity to spread the strength of Kyokugen Karate to the entire world and that his own father would agree to the same idea from within sight.

"So a fighting tournament is taking place from within Metro City. This could be a great opportunity for us to display the power of Kyokugen Karate to everyone" said Takuma as he held his tournament invitation in his right hand while having a confident expression on his face.

"Perhaps dad, but still...isn't Metro City the same place in which Geese Howard is trying to make another establishment of his business?" said Yuri as she held her tournament invitation with her right hand.

"I believe so Yuri. From what I've heard so far...Geese has been trying to talk to the Mayor about putting in an establishment of his business company from within Metro City and that he's been very persistent in his ambitious goal" said Takuma.

"Dad's right about that statement sis. The other day when I was visiting King at the Illusions Bar...she told me that rumors had been spreading across Southtown in which Geese is trying to gain control over Metro City's underworld and that he plans to eliminate anyone who gets in his way" said Ryo.

"Master...do you think that this tournament has anything to do with Geese's ambition?" said Robert as he looked on in a skeptic manner.

"I'm not exactly sure Robert, but we won't know for certain until we head to Metro City and participate in this event for ourselves. As I said before...this is a perfect opportunity to show the world our might of Kyokugen Karate and prove that our fighting is the strongest of the world. Agreed?" said Takuma in a precise state.

Upon hearing Takuma's statement from within sight, Ryo, Robert, and Yuri had nodded in agreement with the Kyokugen master on his word and knew that they had to try their very hardest to show everyone the tremendous power that came from Kyokugen Karate.

"I wish that I could stay and all, but I have to get back home immediately and see if my invitation had came into the mail. I'll see you guys later" said Robert as he walked out of the dojo through its sliding door while saying his farewell to the Sakazaki family from within the process.

"Take care Robert" said Yuri as she said her own good-bye to Robert from within sight.

As Takuma saw that Robert was gone from his sight, he made a sternly expression on his face as he knew that time couldn't be wasted from within the opportunity and that he was determined to make sure that Ryo, Yuri, and Robert were prepared to fight in the tournament without any hesitation or problem.

"Now then Ryo and Yuri...it's time that you two start training for the upcoming Metro City Slugfest" said Takuma as he looked at his children in a decent manner.

"Training? But dad...the tournament isn't for another four weeks" said Yuri in a surprised manner upon hearing that statement from her father.

"Yuri's right about that statement. We got plenty of time to train so that we can be ready for the tournament. At least give us some time to rest" said Ryo as he nodded in agreement with his young sister upon her statement.

"Nonsense! The art of Kyokugen Karate is a delicate style of fighting to master and that every day is very crucial to learning and gaining its vast amount of knowledge. As my children...the two of you must learn the fact in which both of you are potential successors of our fighting style and that you have what it takes to carry on the legacy of Kyokugen Karate. For the next four weeks...the two of you will train to your very hardest every day and that you'll push your own bodies past their physical limits so that you can achieve new techniques and use them against your future opponents. I'll see to it that you two become stronger for the tournament so that you can represent Kyokugen at its finest. Agreed?" said Takuma as he looked on in a sternly way while crossing his arms at the same time.

Upon hearing that statement from their father, both Ryo and Yuri had made some disbelief expressions on their faces as they knew that their father wouldn't accept any slacking from within the training and that they had to endure the tough ordeals that awaited them from within the next four weeks of the Metro City Slugfest's prelude.

"Agreed" said Ryo and Yuri in unison as they nodded in agreement to their father's word and realized that they would face the toughest four weeks of their lives from within their own personal scenario.

**Southtown, Florida, USA/ Pao Pao Cafe**

Meanwhile at a popular restaurant/bar called the Pao Pao Cafe that lied from within the downtown section of Southtown's East Island district, many customers had taken their time in having to enjoy the exotic look and feel that was within the atmosphere of the entire Brazilian restaurant and that most of them had sat at the local table booths while enjoying the unique and delicate meals and drinks that came directly from the restaurant itself.

While beautiful Brazilian Samba music was played throughout the popular five-star restaurant of Southtown, three specific people were sitting down at a local table booth from within the Northern portion of the restaurant and that the three people were taking their time in having to speak to one another about their own invitations to the Metro City Slugfest tournament.

The first person to be seen was a black man of Brazilian descent who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had long dark brown hair that was in dreadlocks and decent brown eyes. His attire had consisted of a green sleeveless vest, a pair of green wristbands, white casual pants, and a pair of black flip-flops.

The second person to be seen was an African-American man who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had light brown skin, a yellow mohawk, and a pair of black goggles with red lenses that covered his sky blue eyes. His attire had consisted of a yellow short-sleeve t-shirt, a dark blue sleeveless vest, black fingerless gloves, a pair of black jeans, white socks, and a pair of yellow tennis shoes.

The third and final person to be seen was a Native American man who looked to be in his late 20's and that he had dark tan skin, long white hair that was tied up in a ponytail, and determined navy eyes. His attire had consisted of a white sleeveless athletic shirt, a pair of navy fingerless gloves, white casual pants, white socks, and a pair of navy tennis shoes.

"So guys...do you think that we might stand a chance at this Metro City Slugfest tournament?" said the first person with a Brazilian accent as he spoke to the two people upon sight while holding an invitation letter in his right hand and that he was instantly identified as Bob Wilson: a cheerful man whose fighting style had consisted of a well-known Brazilian fighting art known as Capoeira.

"Perhaps Bob, but we won't know for certain until we head there and give it our best shot. Who knows...we might actually survive against the competition and win with ease" said the second person in an eccentric manner while holding an invitation letter with his right hand and that he was instantly identified as Duck King: a wild breakdancer who was a well-known fighter from within the streets of Southtown.

"If I were you...I wouldn't get your hopes up just yet. In case you've forgotten...there's a good chance that a couple of the other Southtown fighters could be there as well and that they'll try their hardest to beat us until we're flat on our backs" said the third man as he looked on in a decent manner while holding an invitation letter with his right hand and that he was identified as Rick Strowd: a Native American boxer who values the code of honor and friendship from within his fights.

"Never assume the worse-case scenario too soon my friend. There's no telling of what we can expect when we head to Metro City for this tournament, so let's keep a cheerful expression up and hope for the best outcome from within this competition" said Bob in a decent way.

"I guess you're right" said Rick as he nodded in agreement with Bob on his statement.

"You think there's a good chance that Terry and his friends will be there as well?" said Duck as he looked on in a decent state.

"Most likely. If I know Terry Bogard very well...he'll enter into this competition without any hesitation and enjoy the excitement that comes from the fights. I've been itching to get a shot at him for some time now so that I can see if my skills can match his own in combat" said Rick.

"Agreed. Ever since I lost to him at the King of Fighters tournament...I've been determined to gain some payback against Terry and show him my new techniques at the right moment. When the time comes...I'll unleash my moves against Terry and emerge as the victor of the fight" said Duck in a confident manner.

"I wish you good luck in your battle against him Duck. It seems that all three of us face a treacherous ordeal when having to battle against the fighters from within the tournament and that we have no clue on who we're gonna go up against. I can only hope that the three of us can survive this competition and not get knocked out in the earlier rounds of the tournament" said Bob as he looked on in a decent manner.

From there, Duck and Rick had nodded in agreement with Bob on his statement and knew that they had their work cut out for them from within the next four weeks, as each of them had to train real hard so that they could be ready for the Metro City Slugfest tournament without any hesitation.

Just then, a Caucasian man of Brazilian descent had approached the three fighters from the back portion of the restaurant and that he had a decent smile on his face while carrying a dinner tray that contained three glasses of sparkling fruit punch upon sight.

The Brazilian man's appearance was that of a strong person who looked to be in his early 30's and that he had long dark brown hair, which was tied up in a ponytail, a dark brown mustache and beard, and strong brown eyes. His attire had consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt with a black bowtie, a black sleeveless vest, black fingerless gloves, a pair of black pants, black socks, and a pair of black dress shoes.

"Here you go gentlemen. Three sparkling drinks on the house" said the Brazilian man as he placed the tray on the table so that all three fighters could get their respective glasses without any problem and that the man was instantly identified as Richard Meyer: the owner of the Pao Pao Cafe and a well-renowed Capoeira fighter.

"Thanks Richard" said Duck as he grabbed his sparkling drink glass without any hesitation.

"It's no problem Duck. I'm always willing to do a favor for any old friend that comes into the restaurant" said Richard as he looked on in a decent manner.

"That I agree. So Richard...is it really true that you're not gonna participate in the tournament?" said Rick as he began to drink his glass in a proper state.

"I'm afraid not Rick. As much as I would like to get back into the fighting circuit...my restaurant always comes first ahead of my fighting career. Though many people would like to see my strong return from within a future battle...I believe that a comeback is too soon for me and that I need to train some more in order to make sure that my skills are not getting rusty from within sight" said Richard as he crossed his arms while looking at the group in a calm state.

"Even if that was so...you're still one of the best Capoeira fighters to ever exist and that you're a strong friend to have from within this city" said Rick.

"He's got a good point there Richard. Despite that you haven't fought in another match since the King of Fighters tournament...you can still put up a strong fight from within your time and that you can lay out the competition with ease" said Bob in a determined way.

"I have to agree with both Bob and Rick on their statements Richard. No matter on what you may think right now...you're still one of the best fighters to ever come into the fighting circuit and that myself and everyone else would be glad to have you back onboard. Of course...all of us would be itching to fight you once more so that we can test your strength and battle for the fun of it" said Duck as he looked on in a calm yet eccentric state.

When Richard had heard those statements from Bob, Duck, and Rick, the Capoeira master had made a strong smile on his face as he knew that his friends were right about their own perceptive words and that he had appreciated the determination that came from each and every one of them from within the conversation.

"Thanks for those statements my friends. I'm glad to know that your words are strong motivation for me to get back into my training so that I can show everyone my Capoeira skills. My wife and I will be cheering for you guys when you attend the tournament in the next four weeks and that we hope for the best that all of you enjoy the tournament while staying safe at the same time" said Richard as he looked on in a strong and determined state.

Upon hearing that statement from Richard himself, all three fighters had nodded in agreement with the Capoeira master on his word as they realized that a tough battle had awaited them from within the Metro City Slugfest tournament and that they were willing to face off against the strongest opponents that stood in their way.

**Outskirt Mountains of Beijing, China/ Secluded Mountain Temple**

Meanwhile at a secluded but majestic ancient temple that lied from within the fog-ridden Northern outskirt mountains of the Chinese capital city of Beijing, a young Chinese woman was taking her time in having to train her own fighting skills from upon a huge Chinese fighting platform that was seen in the front outside courtyard of the huge temple and that the young woman had made a small frown on her face as she focused her efforts into perfecting a strong fighting stance, of which she was standing on her right foot while holding her left knee up and extending both of her arms out above her head from within sight.

The young Chinese woman's appearance was that of a kind person who looked to be in her early 20's and that she had short blue hair and gentle light purple eyes. Her attire had consisted of a white long-sleeve Chinese robe with huge sleeves and a silver medium-sized cat bell that hung near the robe's front collar, white Chinese fighting pants, and a pair of blue fighting slippers.

What made the scenario very unique was the fact that the young Chinese woman had held a pair of silver iron claws through the use of their handles and that she had a firm girp on them in a strong and precise state as the three pointed claws were very sharp and dangerous to see from within a detectable glance.

As the young Chinese woman felt a calm breezy wind blow throughout her standing position from within sight, she made a small sigh on her face as she placed her left foot back down on the ground so that she could bring her own arms down from her stance and hold them behind her in a careful and meditative state, preparing to unleash a special move from within the right moment of her afternoon personal scenario.

Upon seeing the right opportunity to unleash her special move, the young Chinese woman had made a determined expression on her face as she used her left foot to take a step foward so that she could thrust her claw-holding hands in front of her upon sight, causing a blue sphere of pure Ki energy to manifest between the wide space of the thrusting iron claws as it glowed very brightly from within the calm afternoon scenario and that the teenage girl was causing the entire energy spehere to appear through the use of both her inner strength and her iron claws.

"Don Pa Pa (Mystic Sphere)!" yelled the young Chinese woman as she called out the name of the special attack from within sight and that she said it in a calm yet determined way while holding her iron claws wide away from one another during the entire process of the attack.

As the special attack had subsided from within time of its appearance, the young Chinese woman had decided to bring back her iron claws to her standing position as she made a calm sigh on her face upon thinking about her own fighting skills in an instant and that she wondered the fact if she was gonna get stronger from within her own personal time.

Before the young Chinese woman was able to make her next move, an unexpected voice was heard from within the direction of the temple's front entrance and that the voice had caught the young teenage girl off guard from within the afternoon scenario.

"Cuiling!" yelled the voice of an old man that was heard upon sight and that it identified the young Chinese woman as Cuiling: a young assassin-in-training who has a soft personality from within her own spirit.

Upon hearing the voice with her own detection, Cuiling had turned her sight around to the front entrance of the temple and saw that an old Chinese man was standing near the bottom of the temple steps as he made a decent smile on his face while keeping his eyes closed from within sight.

The old Chinese man's appearance was that of a strong but wise-like person who looked to be in his late 90's and that he had long white hair that was tied up in a ponytail, a white mustache, long white eyebrows, and calm green eyes that displayed his decent yet perplexed personality. His attire had consisted of a blue long-sleeve Chinese martial fighting shirt, a red sleeveless Chinese vest, a red Chinese cap that had a shiny green gem in the middle portion of it, blue Chinese fighting pants, white socks, and a pair of black fighting slippers.

"Master Fo" said Cuiling as she looked on in a surprised manner upon seeing the old man with her own glance and that she quickly leaped off from the huge Chinese fighting platform so that she could walk over and the greet the old man in a decent state, of which the old man was now identified as Fo Fai: an old assassin who doubles as a kindly magician to the innocent.

"I see that you're training your skills with no hesitation and that you're following every rule I set for you from within the regimen Cuiling" said Fo as he looked on in a calm yet sternly way while speaking to Cuiling from within their conversation position.

"Indeed I am Master Fo. I'm making sure to hone every skill that I have right now so that I can be a strong wielder of the iron claw, just like you" said Cuiling as she bowed in respect towards Fo's presence while holding her hands together through the use of her long sleeves, which was brought together as well from within sight and that a unique magician trick from within the long sleeves had enabled Cuiling to make her iron claws disappear from within sight, putting them from within a unique place known as Hammerspace.

"I'm glad to hear of it Cuiling. It seems that something came for me today when least expected and that it may hold some benefit for your future training" said Fo.

"Hold benefit for my future training? What do you mean by that?" said Cuiling as she looked on in a puzzled manner upon hearing that statement from Fo.

From there, Fo had pulled out an invitation letter from his pants' right pocket and presented it to Cuiling, in which the young Chinese assassin had used her right hand to get the invitation from the old Chinese assassin so that she could look at it with her own delicate sight.

"What's this Master Fo?" said Cuiling as she looked at the letter with her own innocent eyes.

"It's an invitation to a fighting tournament called the Metro City Slugfest that's gonna take place from within an American city called Metro City. The invitation says that some of the best fighters will be there upon sight and that all will battle and fight each another until there's one lone champion left standing. This letter was originally sent to me today inviting me to the tournament, but I felt that there was no need to display my skills from within this competition. Instead...I want you to go in my place and test your skills out against these potential opponents Cuiling" said Fo in a precise state.

When Cuiling had heard that statement from Fo, she made a small gasp on her face as she didn't expect her teacher to hand her an invitation to an upcoming fighting event and that she didn't expect him to have much faith and confidence from within her rising skills in the art of wielding the iron claw.

"Master Fo...are you certain that this is a good idea for me to head into a fighting competition so suddenly?" said Cuiling as she looked on in complete shock upon hearing that statement from Fo.

"Indeed it is Cuiling. Since I took you in when you was a young girl...you've never seen the outside world beyond our country and that you rarely know any well-renowed fighters besides myself. I feel that this tournament is not only a perfect opportunity for you to display your fighting skills, but also to meet some fighters who will eventually become your greatest opponents from within your own life. This is the same thing that my master said to me when I was your age and that he wanted me to journey the world and meet opponents who'll prove to be strong adversaries from within the life of fighting. I expect you to do the same thing from within time itself so that you can learn of your own existence from within this unpredictable world my young Cuiling" said Fo as he looked on in a strong and determined state.

"Master Fo...I don't know on what to say..." said Cuiling as she looked on in a surprised yet emotional way upon hearing those words from Fo.

"There's no need for you to say anything Cuiling. As long as you're happy from within your own spirit...I'm happy as well. Come my young Cuiling. Once we're done eating for the day...we'll continue your training so that you can be ready for the upcoming tournament" said Fo as he turned his back away from Cuiling so that he could walk back up the steps and head into the temple with no hesitation.

As Cuiling saw that Fo had went back into the majestic temple upon her sight, the young Chinese assassin-in-training had made a gentle smile on her face as she was happy to know that her long-time teacher was determined to help her out from within her training and that she decided to follow him back into the temple so that she could get something to eat from within her own personal time.

**Yau Tsim Mong, Kowloon, Hong Kong/ Hibiki Residence**

Meanwhile at a local home/dojo residence that was seen from within a Southern neighborhood section in the Yau Ma Tei area of the Yau Tsim Mong district of Kowloon, Hong Kong, a young Hong Kong Chinese man was sitting down from within the dojo section of the home as he looked at an invitation letter that lied in front of him and that the young man had made a sternly frown on his face as he crossed his arms while keeping his tight glance upon the letter from within the afternoon scenario.

The young Hong Kong Chinese man's appearance was that of an eccentric martial artist who looked to be in his late 20's and that he had long brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail and sharp brown eyes. His attire had consisted of a black short-sleeve t-shirt, a pink short-sleeve karate gi jacket, brown sparring gloves, and a pair of pink karate pants with a blackbelt. The young man was barefoot from within sight and that his physical appearance had showed the fact that he had seen his fair share of fights and battles from within his own life.

As the young man had used his right hand to pick up the invitation letter from off the ground and raise it in mid-air so that he could get a good look at it, a small smile had appeared from within his facial expression as he thought about an opportunity that came from within his mind and that he was determined to capitalize on it with little hesitation.

"At long last...fate is giving me the chance to make my move and show the entire world my fighting prowess. The Metro City Slugfest tournament will be the first step in spreading the word of Saikyo to the crowds and that all will learn of why my fighting style is the strongest to ever exist. With my victory in the tournament...many will come to my Saikyo school so that they can learn the same fighting techniques that'll lead me to great success. Father...I wish that you were here to witness your son rise to higher lengths, for I will dedicate my strong power and determination in your memory" said the young Hong Kong man as he made a huge smile on his face from within his time.

Upon having to stand up from the ground while putting the invitation into his karate pants' right pocket, the young Hong Kong man had thrusted his right arm foward and bended it in a muscle-building pose while shouting the word 'Oyaji' a few times, practicing his unique taunt as he thought that it would be a perfect way to not only build up his confidence, but also to confuse the opponents from within the fights.

After having to say a few taunts from within his time, the young Hong Kong man had begun to shed a few tears of joy from upon his face as he thought from within his own mind that his martial arts strength would help him out from within the tournament and that he was prepared to show everyone his unique style of fighting from within the next four weeks.

"Soon...everyone will learn of my almighty power and fighting abilities from within the Metro City Slugfest tournament and that I'll emerge as the champion of the competition, for Dan Hibiki will prove to be the strongest and greatest fighter to ever exist in the world" said the young Hong Kong man as he looked on with a confident expression on his face and that he identified himself as Dan Hibiki: an arrogant and overconfident Hong Kong martial artist who created his own style of fighting called Saikyo, which he considers to be "The Strongest" fighting style to ever exist and that he's determined to spread the word about it from within his own fighting time and scenario.

**Abeno-Ku, Osaka, Japan/ Todoh Residence**

Meanwhile at another local home/dojo residence that was seen from within a Northern neighborhood section in the Abeno-Ku ward of Osaka, Japan, a middle-aged Japanese man and a young Japanese woman was sitting down from within the dojo section of the traditional Japanese home as the two of them were talking to one another in a decent manner and that both of them had held a couple of invitation letters from within their own sitting laps during the afternoon conversation.

The middle-aged man's description was that of a strong martial arts expert who looked to be in his mid 40's and that he had long black hair, a black mustache, and sharp black eyes. His attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve kimono shirt, a white headband with a black rectangle design in the front, a red chest armor plate, red sparring gloves, black hakama pants, and a pair of white ankle-high Japanese socks.

The young woman's description was that of a determined girl who looked to be in her early 20's and that she had long navy hair and gentle navy eyes. Her attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve kimono shirt, a red headband with a white rectangle design in the front, a blue chest armor plate, blue sparring gloves, navy hakama pants, and a pair of white ankle-high Japanese socks.

"So father...you're telling me that this is an invitation to a tournament called the Metro City Slugfest?" said the young woman as she held her specific invitation letter with her right hand and that she spoke to the middle-aged man upon sight, of which he was now identified as Ryuhaku Todoh: the creator and master of the fighting style Todoh-Ryu Kobujutsu, which derives its karate from the arts of Aikido and Kendo.

"Yes my daughter and this tournanment serves as a perfect chance for us to restore our fighting style's reputation throughout the world. Ever since our humiliating defeat to the Sakazakis...many have called our fighting style weak and insufficient from within sight and that none are willing to learn the teachings of Todoh-Ryu Kobujutsu. This tournament is perhaps our best opportunity to restore the pride of the Todoh name to the fighting world and ensure our legacy for future generations to come. Do you agree with me on this Kasumi?" said Todoh as he looked at the young woman in a calm yet serious manner and that she was identified as Kasumi Todoh: the daughter of Ryuhaku and heir to the fighting style of Todoh-Ryu Kobujutsu.

"Yes father. I believe that the pride of our family name and martial arts style must be restored from within sight and that all who stand in our way will be crushed in an instant. I'll see to it that I work very to win this tournament so that all will learn of our great power in the fighting world" said Kasumi as she looked on in a determined manner while nodding in agreement with Todoh on his statement.

"Agreed Kasumi. I too will take part in the tournament as well, for I have high suspicion that Takuma Sakazaki will attend the event along with his children. We must see to it that the Kyokugen Karate style is destroyed from within our efforts so that our Todoh-Ryu Kobujutsu style reigns as the supreme fighting art. Failure is not an option for us Kasumi and that we must train hard and diligently for the day in when we confront the Sakazakis from within the tournament. Let us move foward with great confidence Kasumi and ensure that our strength will topple those who stand in the way of the Todoh legacy" said Todoh as he stood up from his sitting position and looked on in a confident manner while holding his invitation letter from within his right hand.

"Yes father" said Kasumi as she held her own invitation letter from her right hand and stood up from her sitting position while making a confident expression on her face as she too was determined to ensure that the Todoh legacy would rise into the light of reality without any hesitation or problem.

**Aizuwakamatsu, Fukushima, Japan/ Shinjo Residence**

Meanwhile at an isolated Japanese residence that was located in the countryside section of Fukushima's Aizuwakamatsu region, a young Japanese man was taking his time in having to practice some sword skills from within the backyard section of the home and that he made a defiant expression on his face as he focused his efforts into perfecting his swordplay with no hesitation or problem during the breezy afternoon.

The young Japanese man's appearance was that of a strong swordsman who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had spikey brown hair and persistent brown eyes. His attire had consisted of a gray short-sleeve t-shirt, a white short-sleeve karate gi jacket with a red karate belt, a white headband, black wristbands, black jeans, a pair of white legwarmers with red arrow designs, white socks, and a pair of brown tennis shoes.

In the right hand of the young Japanese man was a sharp samurai sword that had a tight black hilt and very sharp blade upon sight and that this specific sword was unlike any other, for it was a special sword known only as the Byakko Katana: a legendary weapon that has existed throughout the myths of ancient Japan and that it's been passed down throughout the Shinjo family for many generations.

For the young Japanese man who was identified as Eiji Shinjo...he knew that he had a sole responsibility to do in having to take care of his family's ancient sword heirloom and use it to fight against those that posed as a threat to him and the rest of the innocence. Though he never considered himself to being a hero swordsman from within his own glance...Eiji S. had realized that he had to accept his unlikely destiny in wielding the fabled Byakko Katana and ensure that its power could be used for the benefit of the noble.

As Eiji S. had continued to practice his swordplay, which consisted of basic slashing and evasiveness, from within sight, he decided to set his glance upon a hanging log stump that was strung up to a tree's limb through the use of a basic rope and that the young swordsman had made a defiant expression on his face as he decided to test out a fighting skill that he'd been working on for quite some time.

Upon having to glance at the hanging log stump with his own sight, Eiji S. had made a sternly frown on his face as he held the Byakko Katana in front of him and began to focus his Ki energy from within his body as he started to gather the strength needed to unleash his special attack from within time.

As a small stream of red Ki energy had circulated through the blade of the Byakko Katana via the conduit of Eiji S. energy transer, the young swordsman had lifted the weapon above his head and raised it in a striking position, gathering the essential power that was needed to unleash his attack from within sight of the concentration.

When Eiji S. felt that there was enough Ki energy from within the blade of his Byakko Katana, he made a hard expression on his face as he felt in his own detection the right time and opportunity to unleash the attack in an instant so that it could show the strength and power of Eiji S.'s own Ki energy.

"Rekuuzan!" yelled Eiji S. as he threw a powerful downward slash towards the direction of the hanging log stump and unleashed a red Ki-energy fireball from the motion of the slash, sending it flying towards the hanging log stump so that it could make a direct impact upon sight and destroy the hanging log stump from within its mid-air state.

Upon seeing that his projectile attack had destroyed the hanging log stump in an instant and left its remains upon the ground, Eiji S. had made a small sigh on his face as he used his left arm to wipe off some sweat that was on his forehead and that he began to think about his own personal scenario while putting back his samurai sword into the sword sheath that hung upon the left side of his black jeans.

"I have to say that my Rekuuzan is getting much faster and powerful with each training regimen that I go through everyday. It's no doubt that my skills as a swordsman is rising to great lengths and that I'm bound to get much stronger from within time itself. Still...I can't help but have the distinct feeling that I'm nowhere near my perceptive goal and that I got a long way to go before I reach the victory point. Only then will I be on the same platform as my older brother and that I can truly see if I have what it takes to battle him with my own strength" said Eiji S. in his mind while having a small frown on his face.

Upon having to think about his older brother from within his mind, Eiji S. had decided to pull out an invitation letter from his pants' right pocket and look at it with a calm but sternly demeanor, realizing that having to go to the Metro City Slugfest could be his best bet from within a personal ordeal that he was going through right now.

"Ever since Sho disappeared a few years ago...I've wondered on where's he been and what he's been up to during that time. I know that Sho has his own life to live and all, but still...I want to make sure that he's okay and everything. Knowing on how Sho thinks...it's likely that he'll head to this Metro City Slugfest tournament so that he can test his sword skills out against the fighters. If that's the case...I have to head there myself and see if I can find him in my attempt. It won't be easy, but I'll face whatever ordeal comes into my way so that I can find my older brother and see on how he's been faring for the past few years" said Eiji S. as he looked up at the distant blue sky of the afternoon and made a sternly but determined expression on his face as he was ready to face whatever obstacles came in the way of his own personal goal.

**Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan/ Hachiko Square**

Meanwhile at the Hachiko Square that was located from within the Shibuya special ward of Tokyo, Japan, many young people were standing throughout the entire area of the section as most of them were socializing with each other from within their conversation places while others had walked and passed each other during a scramble crossing of a nearby street, heading towards their usual destinations so that they could get there with no hesitation or problem.

At the westside Hachiko exit of the famous Shibuya Station, a couple of young people were talking to one another from within the decent afternoon as most of them had stood and sat near a bronze dog statue that stood upon a stone pedastal and that this statue was very unique and special upon sight, for it was known as a popular meeting place among most people and that the bronze dog statue's name was Hachiko. The bronze dog statue was made in rememberance of a real-life Akita dog named Hachiko, who was very loyal to his former owner: a professor named Hidesamuro Ueno and that Hachiko would always come to the station in order to wait for the arrival of his master without any hesitation or problem.

While most of the young people had talked to one another from within their own spare time at the Shibuya Station's Hachiko exit, one Japanese person in particular was sitting down on a city bench that was located near the Hachiko statue and that the teenager had made a small frown on his face as he kept his arms crossed while keeping his eyes closed from within the process of the daily afternoon.

The young Japanese person's appearance was that of a strong but decent fighter who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had short dark brown hair and persistent brown eyes. His attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve t-shirt, a black short-sleeve casual jacket with a yellow blazing circle design on the back that resembled a sun, a pair of black fingerless gloves that had the same sun symbol on them, a pair of black pants, white socks, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

As the young man sat alone upon the bench in a calm and decent manner, another young man was approaching the specific person from within sight and that the second young man had made a small smirk on his face as he kept his hands from within his pockets while looking at the specific person with his own glance.

The second young man's description was that of a charismatic but unusual Japanese-American person who looked to be in his late 20's and that he had long blonde hair that stood up upon sight and calm green eyes. His attire had consisted of a black short-sleeve t-shirt, a pair of black wristbands, white pants, white socks, and a pair of black dress shoes.

"Kyo..." said the second young man as he walked over to where the specific person had sat from and stood a few feet away from him upon sight, identifying him as Kyo Kusanagi: a confident martial artist who wields pyrokinetic flames and is the heir of the legendary Kusanagi clan, who fought and defeated a mysterious demonic entity known only as Orochi many centuries ago in ancient Japan.

Upon hearing the second person's voice with his own detection, Kyo had opened his eyes in a slow manner and saw that the second person had stood a few feet away from him while making a small smirk on his face, proving the charismatic personality that lied from within the second person's own spirit.

"It's about time that you got here Benimaru. You know how easily bored I can get when having to wait on other people" said Kyo as he looked on in a sternly manner and that he identified the second person as Benimaru Nikaido: a friend and rival of Kyo who happens to be an expert in Japanese Shootboxing and that he can wield electricity through the use of his own Ki energy.

"Sorry about having to make you wait Kyo, but I had to check out and see if they had any new clothes on sale at the department store. You know how I am when it comes to improving my flamboyant image and everything" said Benimaru.

"That's nice to hear and all Benimaru, but I want to know the reason of why you called me out here in the first place. You know that during this time...I usually train with my dad in improving my fighting skills and that he doesn't like me having to slack off my training" said Kyo as he stood up from the bench while looking at Benimaru in a calm yet sternly way from within their conversation.

"I know Kyo, but still...you need to listen of what I've learned just recently. Tell me this...do you know of a place in the United States called Metro City?" said Benimaru.

"Yes I do. It's supposed to be one of those cities that have a high crime rate when it comes to pure violence and murder" said Kyo as he answered Benimaru's question with no hesitation.

"That's very true Kyo and Metro City has often been known for being the equivalent of Southtown, in which both cities have a strong crime rate and business economy. What if I were to tell you that a fighting tournament is taking place from within Metro City in the next four weeks and that I've been invited to compete in it?" said Benimaru as he used his right hand to pull out an invitation letter from his pants' right pocket so that he could show it to Kyo with little hesitation.

"A fighting tournament?" said Kyo in a surprised manner upon hearing that statement from Benimaru.

"Yes and this tournament could prove to be worth our time in checking out. Seeing as though our last battle at the Japanese National Fighting tournament ended up with you winning and me losing...I feel that this Metro City Slugfest could be the perfect place to have our return match and see on who's the strongest between the two of us. What do you think of that Kyo?" said Benimaru as he looked on while having a confident smirk on his face.

As Kyo saw that Benimaru had looked on with a confident expression on his face, the Kusanagi heir had made a confident expression on his own face as he used his right hand to pull out an invitation letter from his own pants' right pocket so that he could show it to Benimaru, who made small gasp on his face as he didn't expect to see his best friend have an invitation from within his own glance during the scenario of the afternoon conversation.

"Ha! So you got an invitation to the tournament as well. Why am I not surprised to see this coming?" said Benimaru as he looked on while having a confident smile on his face from within sight.

"Isn't it obvious Beinmaru? Whoever sent us these invitations must've known of our battle from a few months ago and that they were real impressed by our unique skills against one another. They must've gone through a lot of trouble in sending us these invitations so that we can attend this tournament upon sight" said Kyo.

"Perhaps Kyo and if that's the case...I'd say that we need to go for it and head to this tournament when the specific date comes. Not only do I want to get the chance to mop the floor with you, but I want to see if there are any other fighters out there who could prove to be a challenge for me and my Japanese Shootboxing" said Benimaru in a determined way.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet Benimaru. The chances of you overcoming my Kusanagi flames is unlikely and that you'll suffer the same defeat just like last time" said Kyo as he looked on in a confident sight.

"If I were you...I wouldn't count on that assumption there too quickly my friend. Since our last meeting...I've been training real hard to make sure that my strength can overcome yours upon sight and that I'm gonna train some more for the next four weeks so that I can improve my abilities even further. Once you see my new powers in action...you'll have second thoughts about considering me to being a weak rival in your eyes" said Benimaru.

When Kyo had heard that statement from Benimaru, the Kusanagi heir made a sternly but confident smirk on his face as he knew that the electricial shootboxer was very serious about his determined goal and that he was more than ready to meet Benimaru head-on from within a future match.

"That's fine by me. As long as you can give me a good fight...I'll be more than willing to show you the true power of the Kusanagi flames and that you'll end up being burnt to a crisp by my unlimited strength. I wish that I can stay and chat some more, but I need to get back home immediately so that my father doesn't end up blowing a gasket about my training slacking. I'll see you later Benimaru" said Kyo as he walked past Benimaru's standing position and began to make his way down a nearby sidewalk while putting the invitation letter back into his pants' right pocket and putting his own hands into the pants' pockets so that he could walk in a calm and casual state.

As Benimaru saw that Kyo had left his sight from within the decent afternoon, the electricial shootboxer had made a small smirk on his face as he realized that having to defeat his long-time friend and rival wouldn't be an easy task to do upon sight, but still...the challenge of having to fight and defeat Kyo was something that Benimaru couldn't afford to pass up and that he would train his own physical abilities to the limit so that he could be ready for the specific day in which he would battle against the Kusanagi heir with little hesitation.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

Meanwhile at the Metro Plaza Hotel that was located from within the Central district of Metro City, Geese and Billy K. were inside Geese's 50th floor hotel room from within the huge building and that the two of them were taking their time in having to relax from within their own state during the late afternoon, in which the sun was setting over the city from within the orange sky.

As Geese had glanced at the entire city from the balcony window while keeping his arms crossed from within a sternly state, Billy K. had sat upon the living room's sofa as he looked at an expensive hotel television set that displayed a 5:00 P.M. news broadcast, showing information about the Metro City Slugfest tournament from within sight and that the Asian news reporter known as Kiyone Lee had sat behind a news anchor's desk as she was in her same casual attire from yesterday and that she looked on in a calm yet gentle manner while speaking to everyone about the upcoming fighting event.

"In other news today...Metro City is preparing itself for a special event that'll help benefit the reconstruction of its tarnished reputation. The 1st Annual Metro City Slugfest fighting tournament is set to take place in four weeks on Monday, April 15 and will last until Sunday, April 21. Mayor Michael Haggar says that the sole purpose of this competition is to give the public a fun and great experience in having to watch some of the world's best fighters battle for their own enjoyment while the profits of the event will go into reconstruction for the damaged buildings and property seen throughout Metro City.

A surprising element from within this scenario is that Geese Howard: a well-known Floridian business entrepreneur who owns Howard Enterprises, is helping out with the competition in having to sponsor the event along with Mayor Haggar and that he seeks to assit Mayor Haggar in the reconstruction of Metro City during his time here in the city. Everyone hopes that the Metro City Slugfest tournament will be the first step in having to recover from the reletnless violence that plagued the city for many years and that they seek to glance at a new light of hope for this city's future" said Kiyone as she explained the details of the Metro City Slugfest to the viewers.

Upon having to hear that statement from Kiyone's news report, Billy K. had decided to cut off the television set via a remote control and that he sat back on the sofa while crossing his arms from within sight, making a small sigh on his face as he realized that his boss's master plan was gonna come into the reality of the scenario and that he was determined to aid him in any way that he can from within his own time.

"Looks like everyone is getting ready to see this competition come in full swing Mr. Howard. It seems that we got our work cut out for us" said Billy K. as he looked at Geese in a decent way.

"Indeed Billy and all of them have no clue that this tournament is just a front for my plan in having to take over Metro City. Once the tournament is over...Metro City will fall into my inescapable grip and that all will learn to fear me, just like the citizens of Southtown. Were you able to get in contact with Raiden from Australia?" said Geese as he turned around and looked at Billy K. with his precise glance.

"Yes Mr. Howard. The big guy said that he would be here in the next few days right after he finishes up his wrestling tour run in Sydney. Upon hearing about the tournament...Raiden says that he would love the opportunity to smash some heads in just for the fun of it" said Billy K. in a calm state.

"That's nice to hear Billy. I'll need his assistance and yours so that no interference can come from within my master plan. I can't afford to have any unexpected problems get in my way and that I won't tolerate those that try to stop me. Anyone who tries to interfere will only suffer a painful and horrible death by my hand. That...I assure you" said Geese as he looked on while having a sternly but ruthless smile on his face.

Upon hearing that statement from Geese, Billy K. had nodded in agreement with the ruthless business entrepreneur on his word and knew that his boss was capable of destroying anyone who got in his way of his plans, regardless of who they were from within his own perceptive glance.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Billy L., Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca decide to take Jessica out on the town so that she can cool down and relax after enduring two days of hard training with Chun-Li. To the surprise of Jessica...Guy decides to come along as well so that he can make sure that Jessica is okay and that nothing bad happens to her or the others from within his own sight. Meanwhile, Terry, Blue Mary, Andy, Mai, and Joe H. endure their own personal adventure in the night town and that they seek to have much fun during their time in Metro City. However...none of the groups realize that the mysterious wrestler/fighter known as Scorpion has his sight set on them and that he seeks to find a worthy opponent to battle from within his own time. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	13. Chapter 12: Friday Night in the Westside

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 1: Escapades in Metro City**

**Chapter 12: Friday Night in the Westside**

* * *

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Haggar Residence**

On a calm and decent Thursday afternoon at the Haggar residence, Jessica was sitting down on the living room sofa as she was resting comfortably from within her own sight and that she lied back in a precise manner while being dressed in her training attire from within the scenario of the afternoon. As Jessica lied back upon the sofa while cooling off from a small white fan that sat upon the nearby table, she had her feet soaking from within a medium-sized gray pail that was full of warm water and that the combination of the pail's water and the cooling air had caused the blonde beauty to close her eyes in a delicate manner as she was preparing to take a short nap so that she could try to gain back some strength that was lost from within another training regimen with Chun-Li.

Before Jessica could get the chance to rest from within her own personal scenario, the house's doorbell was heard in an instant and that Jessica didn't expect to hear it with her own detection, causing her to open her eyes so suddenly as she looked at the right direction of where the front door had resided from.

"I wonder who's at the door?" said Jessica in her mind as she stood up from the sofa and took her feet out of the water pail so that she could use a nearby white towel to dry them off with no hesitation or problem.

After putting on her pink bedroom slippers that sat next to the water pail, Jessica had made her way to the front door in a calm manner and looked through its eyehole as she was determined to figure out on who was at the door from within her own glance.

"Who is it?" said Jessica.

"It's me Jessie" said Marian as she stood outside the front door while having a decent expression on her face from within sight.

Upon having to see and hear Marian with her own detection, Jessica had instantly opened the front door without any hesitation and allowed Marian to come into the house, giving the cheerful tomboy an opportunity to greet the blonde beauty in a kind and friendly manner.

"Hey there Marian. How are you doing today?" said Jessica as she looked at Marian in a tired yet gentle way while placing the white towel over her right shoulder.

"I'm doing pretty fine right now Jessica, but I should be asking you that question myself, seeing as though you look a bit fatigued at the moment" said Marian as she saw that Jessica was a bit tired from within her own sight.

"I'm sorry that I'm not at my top peak today Marian, but I just gotten through in having to do my usual training with Chun-Li. Her tough exercises can really take its toll on an inexperienced fighter such as myself" said Jessica as she closed the front door of the house and locked it without any hesitation.

"What do you mean by that?" said Marian as she looked on in a puzzled manner upon hearing that statement from Jessica.

"It's quite simple to explain Marian. You see...earlier today...Chun-Li had decided to have me do a one-hour lap through the jogging route of the Metro City Central Park and that I wasn't allowed to stop for a second as I had to work on improving my leg mobility from within the exercise. Afterwards...we came back here and went into the basement, in which I had to then do 50 push-ups and 50 sit-ups without giving in to the fatigue from within my efforts. After a 30-minute break...Chun-Li had continued my training through the use of teaching me some of her Tai Chi attacks and defense moves, giving me an opportunity to improve on my physical strength and quick detection from within sight. Upon having to learn some of her techniques, Chun-Li had then wanted me to break 10 small wooden boards that she brought over here and that I was only allowed to use my feet from within the exercise.

At first...I was a bit hesitant in having to do this type of training, for I never actually used my feet to break something in an instant, but still...I was determined to give it a shot from within my own chance and surprisingly...I was able to break the first wooden board with little problem. Though I manage to break that board and the other nine with great succession...the entire exercise had left my feet all sore and that I needed to rest and soak them in warm water so that I can walk with little pain" said Jessica as she and Marian had walked back into the living room portion of the home so that Jessica could sit back down on the sofa and remove her bedroom slippers in an instant, enabling her to put her sore feet back into the pail of warm water so that she could continue resting them in a calm and decent way.

"I have to say that I'm quite surprised to learn on what you've been doing from within your training Jessie. It must be really hard for you to do all of that stuff at a given moment" said Marian as she sat next to Jessica upon the sofa from the the right direction of the sofa's position.

"Yes it is Marian and the surprising twist from within all of this is that today wasn't my first time in doing this specific training regimen. I actually did it once before yesterday in an unexpected manner and that today was just my second round of having to complete the training scenario. I don't know on how Chun-Li is able to do this type of work without having to face fatigue in an instant, but somehow in some way...she's able to complete the exercises without breaking a sweat. I have to say that I admire Chun-Li's endless skill to fight and train on a daily basis and if I have to do the same thing to get stronger...so be it" said Jessica as she looked at Marian in a tired manner from within her sitting position.

"That I agree. It seems that you've been working real hard for the past few days Jessie and that you hardly have any time to relax and enjoy your own life" said Marian.

"That may be so Marian, but still...if I want to help my dad out from within the upcoming Metro City Slugfest tournament...I'm gonna have to train real hard and improve on my rising fighting abilities. It's not exactly an easy task to do nor is it fun upon sight, but still...I have to face the trials of my training and overcome each and every one of them without any problems. I'm now starting to understand on how my dad felt when he was constantly training during his wrestling career in the CWA and that he couldn't afford to slack off for just one second. Whether it was gaining a shot for the CWA Heavyweight Title or defending it against an opponent...my father knew that as long as he trained and fought with the right strength...he would be able to win his battles through hard work and determination. I have to do the same thing in my own mind and see to it that I do my part in the tough ordeal that's happening right now" said Jessica in a calm yet determined state.

Upon hearing that statement from her best friend, Marian had nodded in agreement with Jessica on her word and knew from within her own mind that everyone's help was gonna be needed in the situation that was happening right now from within Metro City.

"Even if that was so Jessica...I still feel that you need to take a break from your martial arts training so that you can relax and calm your muscles down from within sight. In fact...I got an idea right now that could prove to be helpful in an instant" said Marian.

"An idea? What type of idea are you thinking about Marian?" said Jessica as she looked on in a puzzled manner.

"A simple one that'll make you feel real happy in an instant. I need to know if you're doing anything tomorrow night" said Marian in a calm way

"Not exactly. Why ask me that?" said Jessica.

"Well...I was thinking that perhaps the two of us and the rest of our friends should go out on the town and enjoy ourselves tomorrow night. I mean...we could go dancing at the club, eating out at a fast-food restaurant, and having much fun until the sun comes up. What do you think about that Jessie?" said Marian as she looked on in a cheerful manner upon saying that statement to Jessica.

"Well Marian...the idea of having to go out in the city from within tomorrow night sounds like a great plan and all, but I don't know if I should consider it, due to the constant training that I'm going through right now" said Jessica.

"There's no need for you to have second thoughts in doing something that can instantly help you out. I believe that a night of excitement is required for someone who's been working real hard and that you need to loosen up and have some fun while you still can" said Marian.

"But Marian..." said Jessica as she tried to speak to her friend about her own scenario, but to the surprise of the blonde beauty...the cheerful tomboy had placed her right hand in front of Jessica and made a determined smile on her face, which caused Jessica to have a shocked expression on her own face as she didn't expect Marian to do a surprising action from within her own sight.

"But nothing Jessica. I've known you since we first met as teenagers and that I could easily tell on when you wanted to have some fun from within your time. You're the one who usually encourage others to enjoy their lives and have much excitement when given the chance to do so and seeing as though you've been working real hard for the past few days...I believe that a well-deserved break is required for a hard-working and kind-hearted person like yourself Jessie" said Marian as she looked on in a calm yet precise way.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Marian, the blonde beauty had made a gentle smile on her face as she realized that Marian was right about her own word and that she decided from within her own mind that a break from her martial arts training was required so that she could rest and enjoy some recreational fun.

"I guess you got a good point on your statement there Marian. An exciting night in the city could definitely work for me and that I want to have some much-needed excitement before my next training session with Chun-Li" said Jessica in a calm and decent state.

"That I agree. I promise you that you're gonna have the best night of your life Jessica and that you'll thank me for it at a later time. You think that you'll be ready by 8:00 P.M. tomorrow night?" said Marian.

"Of course Marian. I'll be sure to keep a lookout for you and the others during that time in which I get ready and all. I have a good feeling that tomorrow night is gonna be fun and exciting on our part and that I can't wait to see on what we do from within our adventure" said Jessica as she looked on in a gentle manner upon speaking to Marian from within her own time.

Upon hearing that statement from Jessica, Marian had nodded in agreement with her best friend in an instant and realized that the adventure of tomorrow night would be a great opportunity for the blonde beauty to enjoy some excitement with the cheerful tomboy and the rest of her friends.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Hinato Residence**

Meanwhile at the Hinato residence, Guy and Billy L. were taking their time in having to talk to one another from within the dojo portion of the home and that the Bushin ninja had learned from within the conversation about Marian's plan in having to take Jessica out on the town from within tomorrow night.

"A night out on the town you say?" said Guy as he sat down with Billy L. from upon the dojo floor while listening to the details about the plan for tomorrow night.

"Yeah and Marian says that this adventure is a perfect way for Jessica to relax from her week-long training sessions. She says that Jessica needs to take a break from her work and try to have some fun before continuing her training for the upcoming tournament. I don't blame Marian for having to help Jessica out, seeing as though the two of them have known one another since all of us had met each other for the first time as teenagers back in Sunshine City a few years ago and that Marian often sees her as a sister" said Billy L. in a decent sight.

"I have to agree with you on that statement there Billy. Ever since Cody's death...you and everyone else have come here to Metro City in order to help both Jessica and her father out in their toughest time and that the two of them have been real grateful for having such devoted friends. Even myself has been determined to help Jessica and Haggar out in the situation and that I won't rest until Cody's death is avenged" said Guy as he looked on in a precise manner while having a small frown on his face from within the process.

Upon hearing that statement from Guy, Billy L. had nodded in agreement with the Bushin ninja on his word and knew from within his own mind that having to help Jessica and Haggar out in their ordeal was something that he, Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca were willing to do from within their own time.

"So you say that yourself and the others are gonna head out with Jessica by 8:00 P.M. tomorrow night?" said Guy.

"Yes we are and we're planning to explore the city and have much fun from within our time together. There's no telling of what we'll encounter when we head out in our adventure, but I have a strong feeling that we're gonna experience an exciting night like no other" said Billy L. as he looked at Guy in a determined state.

"Well Billy...if that be the case...you wouldn't mind if I tag along with you and the others during your adventure?" said Guy.

"Of course you can Guy, but why is it that you want to come with us? I mean...don't you have your Bushin ninja training to do and all?" said Billy L. in a calm yet surprised manner upon hearing that statement from Guy.

"Indeed Billy, but I feel that a break is required for me so that I don't end up overusing my abilities and facing risk of having to fall from within a state of fatigueness. Besides that...I've always wanted to explore the nightlife of Metro City and see on what it holds for those who enter into it" said Guy in a precise way.

"Well Guy...you're more than welcome to come with us if you want to. The more, the merrier I aways say" said Billy L. as he agreed with Guy's unexpected move from within the scenario.

When Guy had heard that statement from Billy L., the Bushin ninja had made a small smile on his face as he nodded in agreement with the young Sousetsuken fighter on his word and decided that his presence would be needed from within the adventure so that nothing unusual could happen to Jessica and the others from within tomorrow night.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

Meanwhile at the Metro Plaza Hotel, Scorpion and Mr. Shade were talking to one another from within Scorpion's hotel room that lied from within the 40th floor of the huge building and that the two of them were discussing some shrouded plans that involved the Metro City Slugfest tournament. Along with them was the huge BWA wrestler known as Jumbo Flapjack, who was able to recover from his injuries following his defeat at the hands of Terry Bogard from a while back and that the ruthless wrestler was looking to get some payback against the lone wolf in an instant.

Instead of wearing his wrestling attire and facepaint, Jumbo had wore some casual clothing that consisted of a huge white short-sleeve t-shirt, a huge pair of blue jeans, huge white socks, and a pair of huge white tennis shoes that matched his obese size in an instant.

"So Mr. Shade...what's the status of our BWA wrestlers?" said Scorpion as he stood in the living room portion of the hotel room while crossing his arms at the same time.

"Well Lord Scorpion...it's safe to say that our top fighters are training very hard for the tournament and that they're taking every day with a serious manner. Even as we speak right now...Saber, Wraith, and Widow are in constant training from within their own personal places and that they're working real hard to improve on their fighting abilities for the competition. All three of them are working diligently to ensure the BWA's almighty power from within the tournament and that each of them are determined to make you proud from within their efforts" said Mr. Shade as he sat down on a chair that was a few feet away from where Scorpion had stood from.

"Very good Mr. Shade. I expect nothing less from the BWA's top contenders and that I hope for the best that my loyal minions don't fail from within the tournament. Jumbo...are you fully recovered from your injuries?" said Scorpion as he turned his sight towards Jumbo, who sat down on the sofa of the hotel room's living room section upon sight.

"Yes I am Lord Scorpion. I'm more than ready to smash a few heads in for the glory and power of the BWA" said Jumbo as he smashed his mid-air right fist into his mid-air left palm while looking at Scorpion in a determined manner.

"That's nice to hear. Seeing as though your skills are getting a bit rusty due to the fact that you lost against the one known as Terry Bogard...I'll see to it that I personally train you myself for the next four weeks so that you have no flaws from within your fighting style. I expect nothing less from my right-hand wrestler upon sight and that I won't tolerate failure that'll bring shame to the BWA. Is this understood Jumbo?" said Scorpion as he looked at Jumbo in a sternly manner through his black wrestling mask.

"Yes Lord Scorpion" said Jumbo as he nodded in agreement with Scorpion on his statement and knew instantly that his boss didn't accept defeat from within his own glance.

"What about Geese Howard's offer for our services to him during the tournament Lord Scorpion? Do you agree in allowing our wrestlers to follow his command for the time being?" said Mr. Shade.

"Indeed Mr. Shade and while the BWA isn't exactly a mercenary group for hire...the generous cash offer from Geese will greatly benefit our organization. Besides...I'm sure that Jumbo and the others would be more than willing to crush Geese's enemies for their own delight and pleasure" said Scorpion.

Upon hearing that statement from Scorpion, Mr. Shade had nodded in agreemenet with the masked wrestler/fighter upon sight and knew that any opportunity that would benefit the BWA would have to be taken so that the organization could get much stronger and powerful from within time itself.

"Now that our conversation is over...I'm gonna head out and continue my training with little hesitation. Mr. Shade...I want you to get in contact with Geese and tell him that the BWA will gladly help him out during the tournament. To prove our unstoppable might from within this world...we'll crush those who are insufficent and weak from within our eyes so that our organization stands as the strongest to ever exist. This is the first and only law of the Blood Wrestling Association" said Scorpion as he made his way out of the hotel room through its front door and that both Mr. Shade and Jumbo had nodded in agreement with the masked wrestler/fighter on his statement as they knew that they had to show the might and power of the BWA from within the upcoming tournament.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Westside District**

The next night at the Westside district of Metro City, many people were walking upon the sidewalks of the busy district as each of them were enjoying the exciting nightlife that was seen from within sight and that everyone was determined to enjoy their own personal scenarios of fun from within the unique district of Metro City.

As neon signs and illuminated buildings were seen throughout the entire Westside district, cars had droved throughout the busy streets upon sight and that businesses throughout the district were seeing great success in an instant as many people had came to them from within the first glance, looking for either something good to eat, having to party for their own desire, or just exploring for their own curiosity.

While most of the citizens had enjoyed their time from within the neon-illuminated district of the night, Guy, Jessica, Billy L., Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca were walking down the right sidewalk of a busy street as the six of them were taking their one time in having to talk to one another in an instant while experiencing the unique nightlife from within sight.

While Jessica was dressed in her casual red cocktail dress attire, Rebecca had decided to wear some casual clothing for the occassion and that she wore an attire that consisted of a yellow short-sleeve blouse shirt, blue casual pants, and a pair of white low-heel shoes. Besides her casual attire, Rebecca had also allowed her long brown hair to flow down her back so that she could look a bit more feminine from within the adventure of the night.

"So this is Metro City's Westside district during the time of the night. I have to say that it's pretty fascinating to look at from within first glance" said Rebecca as she looked around and glanced at the bright lights and neon signs that were seen upon the buildings from within her own sight during the walk.

"I'm glad that you like it Rebecca. Not many people know that Metro City is one of the best places to come to during the nights of Friday and Saturday, for there are many places to go and see from within this time. Despite the crime rate of our city...most people often come to the Westside district for the exclusive clubs and restaurants that are open from within the night so that they can enjoy themselves and get away from the stress of our city's daily problems" said Jessica as she walked in front of the group while looking back at them in a decent manner from within the conversation.

"That's nice to hear" said Rebecca as she agreed with Jessica on her statement.

"So guys...where do we go first on our little adventure? I'm looking foward to having some excitement from tonight" said Billy L. as he looked on in a decent yet determined way.

"Well Billy...if you want...we can always head to this new nightclub that's just opened up recently. I believe that it's name was called Club Metro" said Jessica.

"Club Metro?" said Billy L. in a puzzled manner upon hearing that statement from Jessica.

"Yeah. From what I've heard...Club Metro is supposed to be one of the hottest spots to go to and many critics say that Club Metro is rising up in popularity among the young people who head there. It seems like a nice place to go to in an instant and that I want to check it out for myself and see on what the deal is about" said Jessica in a precise sight.

"Well Jessica...if this Club Metro is as popular as you say it is...checking it out is a definite must. Let's head there right now and see on what we find" said Marian in a determined state.

From there, Jessica and the others had nodded in agreement with Marian on her statement and decided to make their way down the right sidewalk of the street so that they could head to the location of where Club Metro had stood from.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Club Metro**

A few minutes later at a neon-illuminated huge building that was located in the middle portion of the Westside district, Guy, Jessica, and the others had stood outside the front entrance of the building, of which it had the sign "Club Metro" displayed from within the middle portion of the building's outer wall itself and that the sign was written in an 80's signature-like style from within sight while the words were glowing in neon blue, showing off the unique and dazzing illumination power that came from within the sign's internal light system.

Upon seeing that a couple of people had entered into the building with some excited expressions on their faces, the group had decided to do the same thing as they too had entered into Club Metro with little hesitation and that each member of the group was able to enter into the building without any problems, paying the local door bouncer a $10 fee that was required to enter.

As the six friends had walked through the building's front door in an instant, the group had found themselves standing in the front portion of a huge dark auditorium-like room that was flashing very brightly due to the stage lights that hung from the raftors of the ceiling and that beams of moving strobe lights were seen upon the raving dance floor and the walls, in which each strobe lights had shined very brightly while changing various colors and shapes in an instant.

While most of the clubbers had danced upon the central dance floor of the club to their hearts' content, others had sat upon the table booths that were seen from within the side sections of the night club and that each of them were enjoying some expensive drinks as they listened to some loud 80's dance music that played throughout the huge loudspeakers that were spreaded throughout the auditorium-like room.

"It looks like everyone is enjoying themselves right now" said Guy as he had to raise his voice a bit towards his friends so that they could hear him over the loud music that played throughout the club.

"Yeah. I can now see on why this place is so popular among the young people" said Billy L. in a decent state.

"Hey you guys...what do you say we head on over to the dance floor and strut our stuff?" said Marian as she looked at her friends in a precise way.

"Good idea Marian. I'm ready to show off my dance moves for tonight" said Jessica as she made a gentle smile on her face upon hearing that idea from her best friend.

"The same thing goes for me as well. Though I've never actually danced to American music before...I'm willing to give it a try and see on how I do from tonight" said Rebecca as she too had made a gentle smile on her face.

"What about you three? Aren't you gonna come to the dance floor with us?" said Marian as she looked at Guy, Billy L., and Jimmy from within sight of the group's conversation position.

"Thanks, but no thanks Marian. I'll sit this one out" yelled Billy L. in a calm manner.

"Same thing goes for me. I'm not exactly a dancing person myself and I don't want to risk total embarrassment if I head out there" yelled Jimmy in a calm manner as well.

"As tempting as it sounds...I'd rather just sit back and look at the experience instead of being part of it" said Guy.

"Suit yourselves then. Come on girls. Let's party" said Marian as she led Jessica and Rebecca to the central dance floor of the club and that all three of them had made some excited expressions on their faces as they were preparing to enjoy the evening without any problems.

While Jessica, Marian, and Rebecca had went to the central dance floor of the club, Guy, Billy L., and Jimmy had made their way to the left side portion of the club so that they could find and occupy a vacant table booth, enabling them to sit down at the table so that they could relax and enjoy the unique atmosphere that was seen from within Club Metro itself.

As a new 80's dance track was heard throughout the huge speakers of the entire club, the people of the dance floor had begun to scream and yell out in excitement as they started to dance and groove from the synthezied tempo beat of the song and that all of them had danced in pure bliss while the strobe lights had moved in snyc with the song itself.

Upon having to hear the dance song with their own detection, Jessica, Marian, and Rebecca had begun to dance and move to the song's beat in a happy manner from within sight, having excited expressions on their faces as they listened to the popular dance track of the club and that they moved real well to the groove of the song, showing off their elegance and beauty from within the dancing sight.

"Looks like Marian and the others are having a great time out there you guys" said Billy L. as he sat from the table booth with Guy and Jimmy while looking at the girls dance from upon the dance floor of the club.

"That I agree Billy. It's safe to say that the one who's really having much fun right now is Jessica. Having to see her go out and enjoy the night with her friends is something that's nice to observe and that we're all glad to see that she's much better now" said Jimmy.

"Couldn't say it any better Jimmy" said Billy L. as he nodded in agreement with his older brother on his statement.

While Billy L. and Jimmy had continued to talk to one another from within their own conversation, Guy had silently observed Jessica dancing upon the dance floor with Marian and Rebecca from within sight and upon having to see the happy expression that was on the face of the blonde beauty, the Bushin ninja had made a small smile on his own face as he too was happy to see that Jessica was feeling much better from having to endure her personal depression ordeal.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Westside District**

Meanwhile at another section of the Westside district, Terry, Blue Mary, Andy, Mai, and Joe H. were taking their time in having to walk down the left sidewalk of a busy street and that the five friends were speaking to each other in a decent manner while looking at the neon signs and buildings that occupied the entire district from within sight.

"Ah...the night is so young and full of life you guys. It was a good idea to come here and check out the real fun from within the city's nightlife" said Joe H. as he made a small grin on his face while looking around in a precise manner during the walk.

"Agreed. Nothing beats two days of a frustrating investigation than a good old adventure with your own best friends" said Blue Mary as she lifted her arms up in the air and stretched them out a bit while walking down the left sidewalk with her friends in an instant.

"I second that" said Terry as he nodded in agreement with Blue Mary on her statement and that he was walking in front of the group while keeping his hands tucked inside his pants' pockets upon sight.

"So where do we go first on our little adventure you guys?" said Andy as he looked on while having a small frown on his face.

"I prefer that we head on over to a fast-food restaurant so that I can get something good to eat. I haven't had anything decent to munch on since lunch earlier today" said Mai in a decent sight.

"Mai's got a good point there. My stomach is killing me right now Terry. I don't know if I'll be able to go on without getting a bit to eat first" said Blue Mary as she placed her right hand upon her stomach while having a small frown on her face.

Upon having to hear those statements from both Blue Mary and Mai, Terry had made a small smile on his face as he decided that getting some food was the first obective of the group's night adventure from within the Westside district and that the lone wolf himself would decide to get something to eat as well in order to satisfy his rising appetite.

"Well guys...if you want to get something to eat right now...that's fine by me. Of course...trying to find the right restaurant from within this district won't exactly be a walk in the park" said Terry as he looked back at his friends while having a calm expression on his face from within sight.

"I'm sure that if we look hard during our walking...we'll find a restaurant that'll suit our appetites real well Terry" said Andy in a calm way.

"Andy's got a good point there. Let's not waste any more time talking and try to find a place to chow down in. I'm starving" said Joe H. as he looked on in a confident state.

When Terry had heard those statements from Andy and Joe H., the lone wolf had nodded in agreement with his younger brother and best friend in an instant and decided to lead the group down the left sidewalk of the busy street so that they could try to find a fast-food restaurant to eat from and satisfy their own appetite.

However...unknown to Terry and the rest of his friends from within their own time, Scorpion was carefully watching them from the rooftop of a nearby building and that the masked wrestler/fighter had crossed his arms in an instant as he made his eyes glow yellow while keeping a sharp sight upon the lone wolf and the rest of his friends, planning an unknown move from within the night as he was determined to carry out his own personal scenario without any hesitation or second thought.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Club Metro**

Meanwhile at Club Metro, the wild dancing atmosphere of the club was still going strong in an instant and that many people had continued to dance from within sight, having a good time while expression their happiness and excitement from within their own dancing.

While the clubbers had continued to dance from within the club, Marian and Rebecca had decided to take a break from their own dancing and joined up with Guy, Billy L., and Jimmy from their table booth so that they could talk to the three guys with little hesitation from within their own scenario.

"Whew! I don't think I can dance another step out there. My legs are killing me" said Marian as she sat down next to Billy L. on the left side of the table booth while making an exhausted expression on her face.

"Same thing right here. I don't know on how Americans can keep up such energy in having to dance at a fast tempo. It's something that surprises me with great interest" said Rebecca as she sat down next to Jimmy on the right side of the table booth and that she too had made an exhausted expression on her face.

"Well Rebecca...when it comes to the core of dancing...you must always put your true spirit up to it and just have fun from within your own time" said Billy L. as he looked on in a decent way.

"That I agree and speaking of having fun...where's Jessica?" said Guy as he looked around in a calm state while sitting down from the middle portion of the table booth.

"She said that she had to go use the little girls' room right after her dancing. She'll join up with us right after she's finished with her business" said Marian.

Meanwhile in the ladies' restroom that lied from within a small hallway that was in the northeast portion of the club, Jessica was taking her time in having to wash her hands right after using the restroom and that the blonde beauty had made a gentle smile on her face as she thought about the scenario that was happening right now.

"I have to say that it's really great to hang out with my friends right now and enjoy this night without any problems. I know that the Metro City Slugfest tournament is gonna happen from within the next four weeks and that all of us are gonna have to work real hard to figure out Geese's evil plan for the city, but as of right now...the only thing I wanna do is just spend some quality time with the others. I'm still surprised that Guy had decided to come with us in our adventure and that I didn't expect him to take a break from within his own training, but I guess the reason of why he came is cause he wanted to make sure that I'm okay and everything. I have to save that Guy is truly a devoted friend to those he help out the most and I'm real happy to know that he's here for me and my daddy" said Jessica in her mind while having a gentle smile on her face upon having to think about Guy from within her own mind.

After washing up and drying her hands with little hesitation, Jessica had left the ladies' restroom and began to make her way down the small hallway so that she could get back to the main part of the club, but before she could go any further, Jessica saw that a huge bald-headed Caucasian man who looked to be in his late 30's had stood in the middle portion of the hallway and that he made a small grin on his face upon having to see the blonde beauty with his own glance.

"Hey there cutie. I couldn't help but notice on how beautiful and sexy you were out there on the dance floor. How bout you and me head back to my table and get to know one another on a much personal level?" said the huge Caucasian man as he looked at Jessica with his own glance.

Upon having to hear that statement from the huge Caucasian man, Jessica had made a disgusted expression on her face as she was appalled in having to hear such words and that she didn't want nothing to do with the Caucasian man from within sight.

"Thanks, but no thanks" said Jessica as she walked past the huge Caucasian man from the right side of his position and continued to make her way towards the hallway's door so that she could return to the main portion of the club, but before Jessica could take another step, the huge Caucasian man had suddenly grabbed Jessica's left wrist with his own right hand and forced her to turn around unexpectedly, causing the blonde beauty to make a small gasp on her face in having to see this unexpected action.

"What the...?" said Jessica as she looked on in a surprised manner upon seeing the huge Caucasian man's move from within her own sight.

"C'mon sweetie. I'm offering you a chance to spend some time with a handsome guy who can get you anything that you want. A beautiful woman like you needs a guy that can work real hard to ensure your own happiness and I'm the right person for the job. What do you say?" said the huge Caucasian man as he tried to persuade Jessica to his own end while keeping his grip upon her from within sight.

When Jessica saw that the Caucasian man wasn't gonna let her go that easily, she made a fake smile on her face as she decided to play along for the time being so that she could initiate a surprise move against the person from within sight.

"Well...since you put it that way..." said Jessica as she spoke to the Caucasian man in an innocent manner while keeping up her fake smile from within the process.

As Jessica saw that the huge Caucasian man had let his guard down from within the talking, the blonde beauty had quickly lifted her right foot up from the ground and kicked the huge Caucasian man in the groin, causing the person to make a shocked expression on his face as he released his grip from Jessica and staggered back a bit as he held his crotch in a painful state while falling foward to his knees and bending down towards the ground while making an agonizing groan on his face.

Upon seeing that the huge Caucasian man was kneeling down in pain from having to endure the surprise groin kick, Jessica had made a satisfied sigh on her face as she was glad to see that the person was feeling the pain of his own actions and that she wanted to continue her own personal night scenario with her best friends.

"That's what you get for trying to put your dirty hands on me you disgusting pervert" said Jessica as she looked at the Caucasian man in an angered manner and that she decided to continue her walk down the small hallway so that she could head back into the main portion of the club and rendezvous with the others in an instant.

Meanwhile in the main portion of Club Metro, Guy, Billy L., Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca were continuing their own group conversation from within their table booth and that Marian was taking the time to tell Rebecca about her own past life, in which she told her best friend about her upbrining in Sunshine City and how she came to meet Jessica for the first time as a young teenager.

"So you met Jessica for the first time when she, Guy, and their friend Cody had came to Sunshine City for a martial arts competition a few years ago?" said Rebecca

"Yes I did Rebecca and it's safe to say that the two of us became best friends in an instant. While Billy and Jimmy had considered Guy and Cody in being both friends and rivals from within sight...I often considered Jessica to being the sister that I've always wanted to have. The two of us would always agree on the same thing from within our time together and that we would either go shopping at the mall or getting our hair and nails did at a beauty salon. Though I was sad to see Jessica leave Sunshine City with Guy and Cody right after the tournament...I still kept in touch with her via postcards so that I could make sure that she was doing okay from within her own time" said Marian as she was done in her brief explanation about her past history with Jessica.

"That's nice to hear Marian. I never knew that you and Jessica had a strong sister-like bond from within sight and that the two of you are determined to make sure that one another is okay" said Rebecca as she nodded in agreement with Marian on her statement.

"That I agree" said Marian as she looked on while having a decent smile on her face.

While the group had continued their conversation with one another, Jessica had approached them from the right side of their table booth position and that the blonde beauty had made a strong smile on her face as she joined up with her friends from within the scenario of their night adventure.

"Sorry about having to make you wait you guys, but I had to do some personal business in the ladies' restroom" said Jessica as she sat in a seat that was next to Guy in the middle portion of the table.

"It's no problem Jessica. This is your night to have some exciting fun and we're gonna make sure that you enjoy it without any problems" said Guy as he and the others had looked at Jessica in a decent manner.

"He's right on that statement there Jessie. Do you any ideas of what you want to do next?" said Marian.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Marian, the blonde beauty had made a determined expression on her face as she placed her right hand under her chin and begin to think for a few seconds as she wondered on what the next objective was from within the group's adventure of the night. After thinking for a few seconds from within her mind, Jessica had made a small smile on her face as she decided on what she wanted to do next from within the night and that she wanted her own friends to like the decision from within sight.

"I believe so Marian" said Jessica as she looked on in a gentle manner while having a strong smile on her face from within the process.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Westside District**

Meanwhile at a crowded fast-food restaurant that was located in the middle portion of the Westside district, Terry and the rest of his friends had sat down at a group table booth that was located near the restaurant's windows that displayed the illuminated district upon sight and that the entire group had took their time in having to chow down on some fast-food, which consisted of hamburgers, chicken sandwiches, hot dogs, french fries, and ice cold drink beverages.

"Yeah! Now this is what I call a tasty dinner" said Joe H. as he took a huge bite of a cheese-filled hamburger while having a satisfied expression on his face from within sight and that he sat near the window of the restaurant while eating his dinner in a strong manner from the middle portion of the table booth.

"Agreed. My taste buds are going wild right now just from having to eat this food" said Mai as she took a bite of a ketchup-filled hot dog and ate it in a decent state while chewing on some french fries from within the process and that she sat next to Andy from the left side of the table booth, who ate a spicy chicken sandwich upon sight while having a calm expression on his face.

"So Terry...what do you think Geese is up to from within this Metro City Slugfest tournament?" said Blue Mary as she sat next to Terry from the right side of the table booth while drinking a cup that contained grape juice from within sight.

"I'm not exactly sure Mary, but it seems that he's gone through the trouble of having to bring this entire competition into reality itself. Of course...knowing Geese's past actions in Southtown...it's safe to say that this event is far from being a beneficial factor for Metro City. The only thing we can do for now is train our skills for the next four weeks and be prepared for whatever surprises this tournament has for us and the others. Besides that...all of us are gonna have to find out on what Geese's true purpose is from within this tournament and stop him at the right moment" said Terry as he looked on in a calm yet sternly manner while eating a double-decked hamburger that had lettuce and cheese from within it.

Upon having to hear that statement from Terry, Blue Mary had nodded in agreement with the lone wolf on his word and knew from within her own mind that having to figure out the shrouded objective of Geese from within the upcoming tournament wouldn't exactly be an easy task to do, especially when the factor of Geese's corrupt power was to be thought from within the thinking scenario of anyone that went up against the ruthless business entrepreneur themselves.

A few minutes later, Terry and the others had walked out of the restaurant without any hesitation and made their way through the huge front parking lot of the restaurant as they were done in having to get something to eat for the night and that the group was determined to continue their time together from within their own perceptive glance.

"I don't think I can eat another bite you guys. I'm fully stuffed right now" said Mai in an exhausted way as she walked beside Andy while having her right hand upon her stomach.

"Same thing right here. My stomach feels like it's about to burst if I try to eat one more hot dog" said Blue Mary as she too had looked on in an exhausted way from having to eat plenty of fast-food in an instant and that she was walking beside Terry upon sight.

"Now that we got a bite to eat...it's time that all of us head out into the district and party hearty until the sun comes up. Let's go to the karaoke bar and sing our hearts out you guys" said Joe H. as he looked on in a determined manner while making a strong smile on his face.

"Thanks, but no thanks Joe. The last thing we need to hear is your terrible voice singing and that we don't want to risk having our ears bleed from within the process" said Andy in a precise way.

"Ha! Very funny Andy. It's not like as if you could be a better singer that I am. In fact...if the two of us were to have a singing contest...I would easily whoop your sorry behind in an instant" said Joe H. in a defensive state upon hearing that statement from Andy.

"Is that so?" said Andy as he looked at Joe H. in a calm yet determined way.

"You bet it is. The Joester will show you on who's the better singer is between the two of us and that you'll have no other choice but to acknowledge me as both the greatest fighter and singer" said Joe H. as he looked at Andy in a confident sight.

"You're on" said Andy as he accepted Joe H.'s challenge with little hesitation.

Upon having to hear the little squabble that went between his younger brother and best friend, Terry had made a small smirk on his face as he knew that this was a typical scenario from within his own mind and that he saw it as nothing more than another page in the book of his own personal life.

Before the group could take another step foward from within the front parking lot of the restaurant, an unexpected gust of wind had blew throughout the open area of where Terry and his friends were located from and that the fighters had made some surprised expressions on their faces as they stopped from within their tracks and felt the surprising gust of wind with their own detection.

"What the...? Where did this wind come from?" said Joe H. as he looked on in a shocked manner upon feeling the change of weather from within sight.

"I'm not exactly sure Joe, but it's safe to say that it's not natural. I can feel some ominous vibes coming directly from this area" said Andy as he looked on in a sternly state while using his left arm to avoid most of the wind's gust.

"I don't like the looks of this you guys" said Mai as she and Blue Mary had used their arms to cover their faces from the wind.

As Terry had used his right hand to keep his trademark cap upon his head, the lone wolf had made a sternly expression on his face as he realized that something unexpected was happening right now and that he tried to figure out on what the scenario was from within the group's own sight.

Just then, Scorpion had materialized in front the group's own shocking glance and that the masked wrestler/fighter had kept his arms crossed while surges of his electrical Ki energy had flowed throughout his body, as he stood a few feet away from where the group's position was on the huge parking lot.

When the unexpected gust of wind had subsided from within a few seconds of Scorpion's appearance, Terry and the others had made some shocked, but suspicious expressions on their faces as they realized that the appearance of Scorpion was something they didn't expect to see from within their night adventure and that they wondered on what the masked wrestler/fighter was up to from within their own sight.

"Who...or what is that guy?" said Blue Mary as she looked on in a cautious way.

"I'm not exactly sure Mary, but I can sense a strong amount of fighting energy coming directly from him. If he's come to pick a fight right now...I'd say that all of us better be on guard for a tough battle" said Terry as he looked on in a suspicious sight and that Andy, Mai, Blue Mary, and Joe H. had nodded in agreement with the lone wolf on his statement.

"Please forgive me for having to disturb your group conversation, but I needed to have the opportunity in speaking to the one known as Terry Bogard" said Scorpion in a calm and collective way.

Upon having to hear his name being spoken by Scorpion, Terry had decided to stand in front of the group so that he could try to figure out on what the masked wrestler/fighter had wanted with him from within the unexpected confrontation of the night.

"What is it that you exactly want from me? An autograph?" said Terry as he looked at Scorpion in a determined way.

"Not exactly Mr. Bogard. You see...I know all about your fighting career in Southtown and how you tend to posses a fighting spirit that can't be crushed by those who seek to defeat you. Your determination to be the best had led you to your victory in the King of Fighters tournament that occured a while back and that you were able to defeat Geese Howard, of whom I'm currently associating myself with at the moment" said Scorpion.

"You're working with Geese?" said Terry as he and the others had looked on in shock upon hearing that statement from Scorpion.

"Indeed I am and he's promised to give a generous cash reward to my wrestling organization if myself and the rest of my fellow wrestlers can defeat you and your own friends at the upcoming Metro City Slugfest tournament" said Scorpion in a calm state.

"So in other words...you're a mercenary. Is that it?" said Blue Mary.

"I'm afraid not my dear. I'm more of a businessman who's determined to make sure that his wrestling organization rises as the greatest company to ever exist and that I'll crush those who stand in my way. As the founder and strongest fighter of the Blood Wrestling Association...I have a mission to make sure that my group shows its unstoppable power towards the world and prove itself against those who are an instant threat. Terry Bogard...you are indeed a strong warrior and that I applaud your skills in having to defeat my right-hand man Jumbo Flapjack, but against my own skills...your puny power will be crushed in an instant and that you'll soon feel the inevitable sting of the Scorpion" said Scorpion as he made his eyes glow yellow through his wrestling mask while looking at Terry in an ominous state.

Upon seeing that Scorpion had meant business from within the confrontation, Terry had made a sternly smile on his face as he knew that this a fighting opportunity that he couldn't pass up and that he was more than willing to go head-to-head against the masked wrestler/fighter from within the scenario of the unexpected confrontation.

"Well Scorpion...if you're anxious to feel the bite of a wild wolf...I'd be more than glad to show you my unlimited power" said Terry as he adjusted his gloves a bit and stood in his fighting stance while looking at Scorpion in a calm yet determined state.

"Your words are very strong Bogard, but be warned that I don't hold back for anyone. I promise you that I won't hurt you too bad, for I want you and the rest of your friends to train real well and be at the tournament so that you can see and battle against my superior BWA wrestlers. Consider this to be...a sparring session of sorts" said Scorpion as he removed his sleeveless vest so that he could stretch his well-built upper body while covering himself with an electical yellow aura, causing Terry to make a small frown on his face as he knew that Scorpion wouldn't exactly be a push over from within his own glance.

While Andy, Mai, Blue Mary, and Joe H. had watched on from the back sidelines of the confrontation, all four of them had made some determined but concerned expressions on their faces as they knew that Terry would find himself in an impromptu battle against an unknown adversay and that each of them had hoped for the best outcome for their best friend.

As Terry stood from within his own ground upon the huge parking lot and saw that Scorpion had placed himself from within his own fighting stance, the lone wolf had balled up both of his fists in an instant and made a strong determined expression on his face as he was ready to battle against the masked wrestler/fighter with little hesitation from within the confrontation of the night.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Pink Flamingo Karaoke Bar**

Meanwhile at the Pink Flamingo Karaoke Bar that was located in another part of the Westside district's middle portion section, Jessica was taking her time in having to sing a beautiful love song from upon the middle-sized platform stage of the huge karaoke bar and that the blonde beauty had made a gentle and kind-hearted expression on her face as she sung in an elegant and beautiful manner while the platform stage's lights had shined upon her delicate figure from within sight.

After leaving Club Metro, Jessica had decided to bring her friends to the Pink Flamingo Karaoke Bar: a well-known bar establishment that was real popular among many people, for the bar had not only served the best champange beverages, but it also provided those a chance to test their singing abilities out upon a platform stage while using a mircophone to sing and a custom television set to look at the lyrics of the specific song.

As Guy, Billy L., Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca had sat at a group table that was in the front section of the crowded karaoke bar, all of them had looked on in excitement and satisfication as they saw that Jessica was singing her heart out towards them and that each of them had glanced on in amazement as they were surprised to hear the beautiful and delicate voice that came from their own best friend.

Besides Jessica's friends...nearly everyone in the club had looked at the blonde beauty during her singing and made some surprised expressions on their faces as they were mezemerised by Jessica's beauty and voice from within her singing scenario.

Upon having to sing the last lyrics of the song while the music had faded out from within the process, Jessica was greeted by the cheers and applauds of her friends and the entire club in an instant, which caused Jessica to blush a bit as she never thought that her own singing ability to make her an instant star and that she was real happy to show off her own talent to many people from within the night.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Westside District**

A few minutes later, Jessica and the others had left the karaoke bar and begin to walk down the right sidewalk of the busy street, heading towards the same restaurant that Terry and the others were located from and that the blonde beauty and her friends had no idea about the scenario that was happening right now from within the restaurant's front parking lot.

"I have to say that you were great back there Jessie. I never knew that you could sing with such power and determination" said Marian as she walked beside Jessica while having a decent smile on her face.

"It was nothing Marian. I usually don't take the time to sing and all, but once in a while...I'd often give my voice a chance to express my emotions through the use of singing. In fact...my mom once told me that I had a strong talent for singing with a beautiful flare and that I should make a career out of it, but I never really considered myself in being a full-time singer" said Jessica in a calm way.

"Perhaps you should reconsider your options and think about taking a career as a singer Jessica. Who knows...you might actually become a huge star from within sight" said Rebecca.

"Perhaps Rebecca, but still...I want to do much more than just become a singer. I have a whole life ahead me and that I'm determined to make the best of it without any hesitation" said Jessica in a calm state.

From there, Rebecca had nodded in agreement with Jessica on her statement and knew that the blonde beauty had plenty of time to think about her own future from within her own personal scenario.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting a bit hungry right now. It's time that we get something to eat" said Billy L. in a decent way.

"Agreed. All of this walking is causing my stomach to rumble instantly. We need to find a place to get some good food to eat and chow down" said Jimmy.

"That's no problem you guys. There's a fast-food restaurant that's not too far from where we are. In fact...we're almost near it" said Jessica as she looked on while having a gentle smile on her face.

"Then let's continue our walk towards this restaurant so that we can replenish our strength" said Guy.

Upon having to agree with Guy on his statement, the group had made their way down the busy street of the night so that they could head to the specific fast-food restaurant in an instant, not knowing about the fighting situation that was going on right now from within the restaurant's parking lot.

A few minutes later, Guy, Jessica, and the others had came into the huge parking lot of the specific fast-food restaurant and that they were preparing to head inside in order to get something good to eat, but before the group could go any further...they noticed that a small crowd of people had gathered around a specific spot that was located on the left section of the huge parking lot and that the group was real curious of why so many people were gathered from within that spot.

"What's going on over there?" said Jessica as she looked on while having a confused expression on her face.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I can tell that there's some sort of confrontation that's happening right now" said Guy as he looked on with his sharp senses.

"Let's check it out and see on what's happening" said Billy L. as he looked on while having a calm expression on his face.

From there, the group had agreed with Billy L. on his idea and decided to make their way towards the parking lot location of where the small crowd of people had stood from so that they could try to discover on what was going on from within the night.

Meanwhile at the specific location of the restaurant's huge parking lot, Terry, who was a bit roughed up from having to endure 20 minutes of the earlier portion of the battle, had made a defiant yell on his face as he rushed towards the standing position of Scorpion and unleashed a strong barrage of punches and kicks against the masked wrestler/fighter, in which Scorpion had easily blocked and parried most of Terry's attacks while standing on his ground with little hesitation.

While Terry had continued his frontal assault against Scorpion from within the impromptu battle, Andy, Mai, Blue Mary, and Joe H. had looked on in a concerned manner as they stood in front of the watching crowd of people while seeing the lone wolf battle against the masked wrestler/fighter and that each of them had realized that Terry was facing an opponent like no other from within their own glance.

"This doesn't look good you guys. That masked-wearing scumbag is blocking all of Terry's attacks with ease" said Joe H. as he looked on in a sternly way.

"And the worse thing about it is that Terry's opponent hasn't even come close to breaking a sweat" said Mai.

"Unless Terry finds a way to break through his opponent's parry defense...he'll never be able to score a direct hit against him, thus leaving him vulnerable to the opponent's counter-attack" said Andy as he looked on while having a sternly expression on his face.

"C'mon Terry. You can do it" said Blue Mary as she cheered Terry on from within sight.

"He he he...I have to say that Bogard's strength is very strong to detect and that he tends to not hold anything back from within his fights. I can now see on why Geese wants him and his friends to be defeated from within the tournament" said Scorpion in his mind as he continued to block and parry Terry's attacks in an instant.

Upon having to see an opening from within Terry's attack barrage, Scorpion had placed some of his electrical Ki energy from within his right hand palm and thrusted it towards Terry's upper chest, making a direct hit from within sight as the lone wolf had made an excruciating cry on his face while feeling the intense power that came from Scorpion's right hand palm thrust and that he was pushed back from his last standing position in a violent manner while his shoes had skidded upon the ground's pavement from having to endure the strong strength of the attack, stopping at a new position that was a few feet away from where Scorpion was and that Terry had fell to his knees on the ground while placing his right hand upon his bruised chest, looking at Scorpion in a sternly manner while clenching his teeth from within the process.

"Terry!" cried Blue Mary as she and the others had looked on in shock from having to see their friend get knocked away by Scorpion's attack.

As Terry was able to slowly get back up on his legs while coughing a bit in having to endure the palm thrust attack of Scorpion, the lone wolf had made a determined expression on his face as he knew that he couldn't afford to let Scorpion get the advantage from within the fight and that was prepared to unleash his special moves against his adversary from within the confrontation.

"I must say that your endurance is quite strong Bogard and that I applaud your determination to continue, but I'm afraid that even the strongest wall will break and fall apart in due time, the wall being your own endurance" said Scorpion as he crossed his arms while looking at Terry in a sternly manner through his wrestling mask.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet mask boy. As the lone wolf of Southtown...I tend to get aggravated by those who threaten me in an instant and that I'll bite back with a hard impact. You'll soon learn not to underestimate my power from within this fight and that you'll regret not taking me seriously" said Terry as he stood on his ground in a fighting stance while balling up both of his fists from within the process.

While the confrontation between Terry and Scorpion had continued from within sight, Guy, Jessica, and the rest of their friends had made their way through the small crowd of bystanders and stood from within another front portion of the crowd section as they saw the battle that was happening right now between the lone wolf and the masked wrestler/fighter.

As Jessica saw that Scorpion was within her own glance, the blonde beauty had made a small gasp on her face as she was surprised to see the masked wrestler/fighter in an instant and that she didn't expect to run into him from within the adventure of the night.

"No way! Is that...Scorpion?" said Jessica as she looked on in a shocked manner.

"You know who that guy in the mask is Jessie?" said Marian as she and the others had looked at Jessica in a calm way.

"I'm afraid so Marian. His name is Scorpion and he's well-known throughout the entire world in being both the founder and leader of the Blood Wrestling Association, or BWA for short. Not much is known about his past, his identity, or where he came from, but all who encounter him say that Scorpion is a person who is not to be underestimated in any situation that he gets himself into. Besides being the BWA's owner...Scorpion is also the organization's top fighter and that he rarely loses any wrestling match that he participates in. Even my own father and the rest of the CWA wrestlers have had their problems in battling against Scorpion and that it be a rare miracle if one of them was able to beat him in a match" said Jessica as she gave her friends a brief explanation about Scorpion's history.

"It sounds like this Scorpion guy is bad news to everyone who meets him" said Marian.

"Indeed and if any one of us were to battle him in combat...our chances for victory would be slim in an instant. I can only hope for the best that Terry will stand a chance against his ruthless adversary and emerge with little injury" said Guy as he looked on with his precise state and wondered if the lone wolf would be able to battle against the masked wrestler/fighter without any hesitation or problem.

As Scorpion saw that Terry was still determined to battle against him from within their confrontation battle, he made a small frown through his wrestling mask as he knew that the lone wolf was a persistent opponent to clash against and that he couldn't afford to waste all of his strength from within the fight, especially when the Metro City Slugfest tournament was due to arrive in the next four weeks and that he wanted to be at his top peak when given the opportunity to battle against the opponents of the competition.

"I have to say that Terry Bogard is one tough fighter who doesn't give in to the fatigueness that can affect most fighters from within a battle against me and that he's willing to go all-out in order to show his strength towards my own sight. The remarkable glare that's in his eyes right now is almost similiar to Biff Slamkovich's own when I fought against him for the CWA Heavyweight Title at last year's Crash Carnival event and that my wrestling rival had fought tooth and nail with all of his strength so that he could defeat me and claim the title from within his hard-working efforts. It's safe to say that Bogard has the same will and determination as the one known as Ryu Hoshi and that the two of them have the potential to being strong warriors that could give me a worthwhile challenge" said Scorpion in his mind as he made a shrouded small smile on his face from within his wrestling mask.

From there, Scorpion had decided to turn around from his standing position in an instant so that he could walk away from the location of where Terry had stood from, causing the lone wolf and the others make some shocked gasps on their faces as they didn't expect the masked wrestler/fighter to initiate such a surprise move from within their own glance and that they wondered on where he was heading to from within the night.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? Our match is not finished" said Terry as he looked at Scorpion in a surprised yet sternly manner from within his fighting position.

When Scorpion had heard that statement from Terry, he decided to stop in his tracks for a few minutes so that he could turn around and look at Terry in a calm and decent manner while keeping his arms crossed from within the process.

"I'm afraid that you're wrong on that statement there Bogard. As much as I would love to continue our battle with one another...I feel that there's nothing else for me to do here at the moment. You must remember that this was nothing more than a sparring session between the two of us and that my main objective from tonight was to test your fighting skills and nothing else. What I can say to you is that your fighting spirit is very strong and that you might have what it takes to fight me on an equal higher playing level. I want you to train for the next four weeks so that we can meet against the Metro City Slugfest tournament and fight in a true match of wits and skills. I promise you that by then...I'll be more than willing to show you the full extent of my own power and that you'll have no other choice but to concede defeat at the hands of me. Until then Terry Bogard" said Scorpion as he turned away from Terry and walked from the confrontation scene while using his own mysterious power to vanish upon everyone's sight in an instant.

Upon seeing that Scorpion had disappeared from within his own sight, Terry had made a sternly expression on his face as he knew that the masked wrestler/fighter was a tough adversary to battle from within his own glance and that the lone wolf was determined to get another shot against him in another strong match from within time itself.

A few minutes later upon the huge isolated parking lot of the specific restaurant, the two fighting groups had rendezvous with one another at a conversation position from within sight and after each person had introduced themselves from within the group talk, the fighters had used the opportunity to speak to each other about the recent developments of the scenario that was happening right now from within Metro City.

"You're saying that Scorpion and the rest of the BWA are working with Geese?" said Jessica as she looked on in shock from having to hear a statement from Terry.

"I'm afraid so Jessica and it seems that our situation in trying to find out Geese's plan is getting much tougher and harder with every unexpected development that comes our way" said Terry as he looked on while having a sternly expression on his face.

"It's obvious that Geese is trying to make sure that none of us succeed in stopping his unknown plan and that he'll use any trick in the book to make sure that we don't interfere in his scheme" said Marian.

"That I agree. From what we've seen so far...Geese isn't taking any chances from within his shrouded ambition and that he's gone through the trouble of having to bring the Metro City Slugfest into reality. All of us can easily agree that this tournament is nothing more than a front for whatever plan Geese has in store for the city and that all of us must be on guard for the worse-case scenario that might befall the unexpected participants and citizens of the tournament" said Guy as he looked on in a sternly manner while having a small frown on his face from within sight.

Upon having to hear that statement from Guy, everyone in the conversation position had nodded in agreement with the Bushin ninja on his word and realized that the upcoming Metro City Slugfest tournament would be far from that of a normal martial arts competition, for Geese's shrouded plan had caused those to wonder on what the ruthless business entrepreneur had in store for the city and that they were determined to stop him from succeeding with his devious plot.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, the Metro City Slugfest tournament is set to take place from within the next four weeks and that those who are willing to participate in it are determined to spend the time they have in training real hard so that they can be ready for the competition. Ryu, Ken, and the rest of the fighters decide to train in own personal scenarios so that they can increase their abilities and have no problems in facing off against those who'll show up at the event. While that happens, Terry has a surprise encounter with his arch-enemy Geese and while the confrontation doesn't lead into a fight, the lone wolf is determined to try to figure out on what the ruthless business entreprener is scheming from within the fighting competition. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	14. Chapter 13: Four Weeks of Anticipation

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 1: Escapades in Metro City**

**Chapter 13: Four Weeks of Anticipation**

* * *

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Haggar Residence**

It was very late in the cold and calm Friday night of Metro City and that most of its citizens were asleep in their own homes, preparing for the relaxing weekend as each of them were determined to look foward in enjoying their own personal activities from within their own scenarios. The time was now 2:30 A.M. in the morning and that half of Metro City was calm and silent while the other half was still full of life and that there were some people in the city who continued to wander the streets, doing many things that range from good intentions of having fun to devious scheming in doing something of malevolent intent.

At the Haggar residence that lied from within the Uptown district of Metro City, Haggar had slept peacefully from within his own bedroom as he lied under the covers of his bed in a decent manner while wearing a green two-piece pajama garment upon sight and that the former pro wrestler made a small frown on his face as he knew that his work as Mayor wasn't done just yet, for he had to continue his noble job in the morning so that he could make sure that the citizens of Metro City could live in their hometown without any problems.

Meanwhile in Jessica's bedroom, the blonde beauty had slept in her own bed from within sight and that she was fast asleep in a decent way while wearing a pink sleeveless babydoll nightgown, but unlike her father...Jessica wasn't exactly sleeping in a calm and peaceful manner. Instead...Jessica was twisting and turning on her bed as she made a sternly but worried expression on her face while some sweat came down on her forehead from within her sleeping, indicating a sign that Jessica was experiencing a dark and ominous dream that was happening right now from within her unconscious mind and that her own spirit was facing this ordeal in an instant.

From within the scenario of the dark and ominous dream, Jessica had found herself walking endlessly through an unknown dark place that was full of thickening white mist that flowed endlessly throughout the air and that the blonde beauty was dressed in her red cocktail dress attire as she made a small frown on her face from within her walking.

As Jessica continued her lonely walk through the dark and unknown area of her dream, her red high-heel shoes had made a couple of clicking sounds upon the hard floor of the area as she realized that she was in a place that was very isolated upon sight and that she tried to figure out on where she was and what was going on from within her own curious glance.

"Where exactly am I? What is this place?" said Jessica in her mind as she looked around in a calm yet worried manner from within her own decent walking.

Just then, an unexpected yet eerie voice was heard in the distance of where Jessica's position was located from and that the blonde beauty had made a surprised gasp on her face as she didn't expect to hear anyone from within the unknown place that she was in right now.

"Jess...ica..." said the mysterious voice that was in the distance of Jessica's standing position.

"Who...who was that?" said Jessica in her mind while looking on in a surprised way.

Upon having to hear the voice with her own detection, Jessica had slowly made her way towards the direction of where it came from so that she could try to see on who was within the unknown area of her personal dream.

"Jessica..." said the mysterious eerie voice once more as it was heard instantly throughout the shrouded area of Jessica's dream.

When Jessica had heard the unknown voice from within her own sight, she made a small gasp on her face as she recognized the voice with her own hearing and that it caused the blonde beauty to make a shocked yet worried expression on her face as she didn't expect to hear the specific voice from within the scenario that she was in right now.

"That voice...it's...not possible. C...Cody...?" said Jessica as she looked on in surprised manner upon identifying the specific voice with her own detection.

Not wasting another second from within her standing position, Jessica had quickly ran towards the direction of where Cody's voice had came from so that she could try to see if it was actually her slain boyfriend that was calling out to her from within the shrouded area of her personal dream.

After running endlessly for a few minutes in the direction of where Cody's eerie voice had came from, Jessica had stopped in an instant so that she could rest and gain back her strength, panting for a bit as she was determined to catch her breath from within her own time.

Upon having to get back her breath and strength from upon her standing position, Jessica had looked foward to the specific direction of the voice's location and made a surprised gasp on her face as she saw that a shadowy figure was standing in the distance of her own glance and that the blonde beauty had recognized the unknown figure with her perceptive sight.

"Cody...?" said Jessica in a shocked way.

As Jessica approached the mysterious shadowy figure in a slow but determined manner, she saw that the unknown person had looked to be a young Caucasian man in his mid 20's and that he had his back turned in front of Jessica while standing still in a motionless state. He had short blonde hair from within sight and an attire that consisted of a white short-sleeve t-shirt, a pair of blue fighting gloves, blue jeans, white socks, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

When Jessica saw the attire that the mysterious person was wearing, she was at a loss for words as her eyes had widened upon sight in a shocked state and that her own mouth was wide open in disbelief as she placed her right hand over it, making an emotional expression on her face as she instantly knew on who the unknown person was from within her own delicate sight.

"I...can't believe it. It's...really him. It's Cody" said Jessica in her mind as she looked on in an emotional way while her eyes had started to get watery from within the scenario of having to see her slain boyfriend standing right before her very own eyes.

"So...you finally came Jessica. I was wondering on when you would get here" said Cody as he continued to keep his back turned towards Jessica from within the unexpected confrontation.

"Cody...I never thought...that I would see you again. Everyone said that you were murdered by an unknown assailiant and that you were found dead in an alleyway, but instead...you're here in front of my own eyes standing. I'm...I'm so happy to see you here Cody" said Jessica as she placed her right hand down from her mouth so that she could make a small smile on her face while a few tears had came down from her eyes in an instant.

From there, Jessica had ran towards the location of where Cody had stood from and that the blonde beauty had made a happy expression on her face as she was determined to meet up with her slain boyfriend in an instant, but before Jessica could run any further, Cody had made an unexpected but surprising comment from within the scenario of the dream.

"Happy to see me? Ha! That's nothing more than a load of bull" said Cody as he spoke out in a venomous tone while keeping his back turned from Jessica.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Cody, the blonde beauty had immediately stopped in her tracks as she made a surprised gasp on her face in which she didn't expect to hear those type of words coming from her slain boyfriend from within sight.

"W...what?" said Jessica in a shocked way upon hearing the statement from Cody.

"You heard me. Your words are nothing more than sewage trash that I can't afford to stomach. Just having to hear you right now makes me sick to throw up" said Cody in a ruthless manner.

"W...what do you mean by that?" said Jessica as she looked on in a surprised yet worried state.

"It's quite simple to explain for a stupid girl like yourself Jessica. You see...my only purpose in life has been to fight against those who could give me the thrill of a battle and that I've been determined to continue this life with little hesitation. It was like an instant addiction for me as I wanted to continue my fighting everyday and every night so that I could get the thrill of it and enjoy the satisfacation of having to pummel a helpless opponent into instant submission. However...I was strayed away from my path when I fell in love with you and upon that scenario...I was determined to make sure that you were okay from within your own time. How stupid of me of having to fall in love with a weak and worthless woman like yourself" said Cody as he kept his back turned on Jessica while speaking out in a dark state.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Cody, the blonde beauty had made a horrified gasp on her face as stepped back from her standing position upon hearing that statement from the street brawler and that she couldn't believe on what she had just heard from within her own glance.

"You...don't actually mean that...do you Cody?" said Jessica in an emotional manner while having a few tears coming down from her eyes upon sight.

"I mean it real well Jessica. I can't believe that I spent my entire time helping and protecting someone who obviously can't look out for their own welfare and must always rely on their father to save their sorry behind at the least convience. I even had to go out of my way to help your dad rescue you from the Mad Gear gang so that you could be safe in your little home once more and not fear the dangers that lurked from within the streets of Metro City. Little did I know that my devotion to helping you out would eventually lead to my own death and now...I regret ever having to meet you in the first place" said Cody.

As Jessica heard that statement from Cody, she couldn't help but shake her head in a disbelief state as she couldn't believe on what her slain boyfriend was saying to her from within the conversation and that she continued to have an emotional expression on her face while tears dripped down her cheeks from within sight.

"Cody..." said Jessica as she looked on in a heartbroken sight.

"It's your fault that I'm dead Jessica and now...you're gonna pay for it with your life" said Cody in a menacing state as he turned around very slowly so that he could look at Jessica with his own glance.

When Jessica saw Cody's face with her own eyes, the blonde beauty had made a horrified gasp from within sight as she saw that Cody's face and appearance was that of a hideous zombie, in which he had no eyes from within the sockets, rotting green flesh, and dirty yellow teeth, in which he clenched in an angered state towards Jessica. His clothes were also dirty from within sight and that both his shirt and pants were ripped up a bit, showing signs of the rotting green flesh that was within the glance of Jessica.

Upon seeing that Cody had looked at her with a threatening glare from within the confrontation, Jessica had slowly stepped back from her position as she made a frightened expression on her face, realizing that she was in a grave predicament right now and that she didn't know on what to do from within the situation that was happening from within her own dream.

"What's wrong Jessica? Aren't you glad to see me?" said Cody in a mocking way as he walked towards Jessica in a stalking-like sight.

"Cody...please...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to die" said Jessica in an emotional yet frightened state while continuing her back pacing.

"It's too late for apologies Jessica. I will see to it that your blood is stained upon my hands and I'll take great pleasure in making you suffer a horrible death" said Cody as he looked at Jessica in a menacing way.

When Jessica heard that statement from Cody, the blonde beauty had made a frightened gasp on her face as she realized that her slain boyfriend was determined to hurt her from within sight and that she needed to get away as soon as possible.

As Jessica tried to take another step back from the confrontation's area, her right high-heel shoe had slipped upon the surface of the dark area and that she fell on her back from within sight, making a hard thud on the ground as she made a painful groan on her face from having to feel the impact of her fall.

Upon having to open her eyes in a delicate manner and looking up at the dark sky of her dream, Jessica had made a surprised expression on her face as she saw that Cody had stood over her in a ruthless state and that he made a sadistic grin on his face as he kneeled down towards Jessica and began to choke her throat with his own hands, causing the blonde beauty to make a hard gasp on her face as she could barely breath from within the choking of her own struggling to break free.

"Cody...please let me go..." cried Jessica as she tried to break free from the choking grip that Cody had on her and that she began to cry in emotional pain from having to endure the scenario that was happening right now.

"Your words are nothing but trash to me Jessica. As I said before...you're nothing more than a weak and patethic woman who doesn't deserve to live. Just having to look at you right now is making me naseous. Fortunantely though...I won't have to endure the pain of having to speak to you any longer" said Cody in a dark tone.

From there, Cody had used his right hand to reach into his pants' right pocket so that he could pull out a small but sharp knife that was within the pocket and hold its handle with a hard grip, causing Jessica to widen her eyes in a frightened manner as she realized that her slain boyfriend was planning to attack her with the knife from within her unescapable position.

"Please Cody...I'm begging you. Don't...do it..." cried Jessica as she looked on in a horrified way.

"Like I'd actually listen to the person that got me killed in the first place. I promise you that it'll be all over soon enough" said Cody as he used his left hand to keep Jessica down from within the throat choking grip while using his right hand to raise the sharp knife in mid-air so that he could prepare to stab Jessica in an instant without any hesitation.

"Cody...no!" cried Jessica as she tried one last time to reason with her slain boyfriend.

Upon hearing the desperate plea from Jessica, Cody had made a ruthless grin on his face as he ignored the statement from the blonde beauty and that he decided to initiate the attack from within the scenario of the dark and ominous dream.

From there, Cody had thrusted the sharp knife towards Jessica's chest in a direct manner from within sight and that the blonde beauty herself had looked on in pure horror as the sharp blade of the knife was heading straight towards her chest in fast and stopless way.

The last thing Jessica could see was her own blood being splattered from within the air of the knife's attack and that her entire sight had turned red in an instant while her terrifying scream of pain and agony could be heard from within the dream itself.

"No!" cried Jessica as she shot up from her bed and yelled out in a painful and agonizing way while awakening from the harsh nightmare, panting very heavily as she was sweating real hard in an instant from upon her upright position on the bed and that she was determined to catch her breath from within her own glance.

Upon having to place her hands upon her chest, Jessica couldn't help but make a frightened expression on her face as she felt that the dream was somehow real from within her own state and that she couldn't believe on what had happened to her from within it.

Just then, Haggar had rushed into the room in a fast manner and saw that his daughter was sitting up on her bed from within her frightened state, causing the former pro wrestler to make a concerned expression on his face as he was determined to see if his daughter was okay from within his own time.

"Jessica, are you okay?" said Haggar as he looked on in calm yet determined way.

"D...daddy..." said Jessica in an exhausted manner as she looked as her father in a frustrated state.

"I heard your screaming all the way from my room. Did you have a bad dream princess?" said Haggar as he walked over to where Jessica was so that he could sit down on her bed and check up on his daughter's condition from within the night.

"I did daddy. It was so horrible to see and experience. Cody...had blamed me for his death and tried to kill me in an instant. I tried to get away from him, but Cody had pinned me down on the ground and was planning on using a knife to kill...to kill...to...kill me" cried Jessica she broke down from within her explanation and that a stream of tears had came down her face from within sight.

Upon seeing that his daughter was crying in an emotionally painful state, Haggar had made a small frown on his face as he wasted no time in hugging his daughter so that she could cry upon his left shoulder while he used his right hand to gently stroke her back, calming Jessica down in an instant as he was determined to help her out from within the emotional situation that she was in right now.

"There there. It's okay Jessica. I'm here now. I promise you that everything is gonna be okay now" said Haggar in a calm voice as looked at his daughter in a kind-hearted manner from within sight and that the former pro wrestler was determined to help Jessica out during the unexpected scenario that was happening right now from within the night.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Central Park**

The next day at the Metro City Central Park, Terry and Blue Mary had took their time in having to sit down on a city bench that was located near the northern section of the park and that both the lone wolf and the freelance agent had made a couple of calm expressions on their faces as they saw that many people were enjoying themselves throughout the park while a decent blue sky was seen from within the glance of the early afternoon itself.

"I have to say that it's pretty nice out here today Mary. The sun is shining brightly...the sky is clear...and everyone out here at the park is enjoying themselves in an instant" said Terry as he looked on in a decent manner from the left side of the bench while having a small smile on his face from within sight.

"Agreed Terry, but in the next four weeks...all of that is gonna change when the Metro City Slugfest tournament arrives on the spot. Everyone's gonna be real interested in the fights that's gonna take place throughout the city and the excitement of having to watch the combatants duke it out for their entertainment will have the citizens looking on in pure anticipation. It's safe to say that this tournament could be the event that Metro City needs in order to forget about the crime and violence that's plagued the citizens for so long" said Blue Mary as she sat upon the right side of the bench while having a calm expression on her face.

"I have to agree with you on that statement there Mary, but still...I'm a bit skeptic on what the real purpose of the tournament is. I can't help but feel that Geese is planning something from within this tournament and that he's waiting for the right opportunity in having to initiate it from within the right moment. Unlike the King of Fighters tournament that happened from within Southtown...Geese is trying to gain something from within this competition and that his unknown goal may in fact bring instant trouble for the citizens who live here in Metro City" said Terry as he looked on in a sternly manner upon thinking about the scenario that was happening right now from within the city.

"If that's the case Terry...I'd say that the two of us need to start training as soon as possible. With the tournament only four weeks away...we can't afford to waste the precious little time that we got and that we need to take every day with a serious manner" said Blue Mary in a calm yet precise state.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Starting tomorrow...I'm gonna begin my own training with Andy and Joe so that I can make sure my skills be on a higher level when the tournament begins. After my little fiasco with that Scorpion guy...it's safe to say that this tournament will be a lot tougher than the King of Fighters tournament and that we're bound to run into some hard competition in due time" said Terry as he made a determined expression on his face while smashing his right fist into his open left palm from within mid-air.

When Blue Mary had heard that statement from Terry, the freelance agent had made a gentle smile on her face as she nodded in agreement with the lone wolf on his statement and knew from within her own mind that strong training was required to get ready for the Metro City Slugfest tournament, in which Blue Mary was willing to endure the next four weeks of her own training trials and tribulations so that she could assist Terry and the others out in the investigation that was happening right now.

Just then, an unexpected voice was heard throughout the area of where Terry and Blue Mary had sat from and that the two fighters had made some surprised expressions on their faces as they heard the voice with their own detection.

"So the two of you are determined to get stronger for the tournament. A noble yet stupid effort in my opinion" said Geese's voice.

When Terry and Blue Mary had heard Geese's voice, the two of them had turned around real fast from their sitting position and made some small gasps on their faces as they saw that Geese was standing a few feet away from where they were and that the ruthless business entrepreneur had made a small smirk on his face as he was dressed in a black business suit attire while keeping his arms crossed from within sight.

"Geese! What in the world are you doing here?" said Terry as he stood up from the bench while looking at Geese in a surprised yet sternly way.

"He he he...there's no need for you to get agitated from within my appearance Bogard. I didn't come here to start an unnecessary fight from within such a beautiful day" said Geese as he looked on in a calm state.

"If that's the case...why are you here anyway Geese?" said Terry as he walked over to where Geese was so that he could stand a sweep distance away from where he was.

"I'm just passing by on my way back to my hotel room right another meeting with the members of the City Hall council. Besides having to talk about the final preparations for the tournament...I'm also working with the members in having to help rebuild the damaged areas that are seen throughout most of Metro City. After all...as a business entrepreneur who came all the way from Southtown to help this city out...I must always have good standards in showing the public that I mean well from within my promises" said Geese.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh Geese. Your promises are probably nothing more than lies used to conceal your true intentions. I say this because your past dealings and work in Southtown hasn't exactly earn you the so-called "noble" reputation that you brag about most of the time" said Terry as he looked on in a precise state.

"Why are you really here in this city Geese? What do you hope to gain from having to help sponsor this tournament?" said Blue Mary as she walked up to where Terry had stood from so that she could join him from within his confrontation against Geese.

"I'm afraid that I cannot answer that question there Ms. Ryan, but what I can tell you is that this tournament will help change Metro City for the better. As the two of you already know...this city has been plagued by crime and violence for many years and that the citizens have known nothing pain and suffering, much like Southtown itself. Realizing this...I've decided that it's time I step in and help push this city in the right direction so that it doesn't wind up being a sole place known for its relentless violence. I assure you that when the tournament is all over...Metro City will be changed for the best and that everyone will thank me for my kind and generous work" said Geese as he looked on while having a confident expression on his face, causing Terry and Blue Mary to make some sternly expressions on their own faces as they didn't appreciate the arrogance that came from within the business entrepreneur's own spirit from within the confrontation.

"Do you honestly believe for a second that we're gonna actually think you came here to help Metro City out? Your arrogance must be as big as your own pride Geese" said Terry as he looked on in an angered manner upon seeing the arrogance that came from Geese's own spirit.

"Your appearance in Metro City comes suspiciously close to the same time of both the Mad Gear gang's destruction and the death of that young man Cody Travers. With the destruction of the Mad Gear gang...a huge vaccum of power has been left behind in Metro City's underworld and that everyone and anyone will try to seize control over the territories that once belong to Mad Gear. Knowing your rumored shady dealings in Southtown's own underworld...how do we know that you didn't come all the way here to expand your own power from within sight so that you can take control over Metro City's underworld?" said Blue Mary as she looked on in a suspicious manner.

"And besides that...how do we know that you weren't involved in the sudden and unexpected murder of Cody Travers?" said Terry as he too had looked on in a suspicious manner.

When Geese had heard those statements from both Terry and Blue Mary, he made a surprising laugh on his face as he knew that the lone wolf and the freelance agent were determined to figure out his main objective from within his time in Metro City and that he found it real amusing to see his enemies try to attack him through the use of strong words.

"I must say that you two are quite funny when it comes to false accusations against yours truly. While it's true that I've been accused of shady dealings from within the underworld of Southtown...those accusations are nothing more than mere garbage against me, for those who accuse me have no proof for their claims and that they're forced to acknowledge their stupidity and humiliation in terms of a good apology. As for the Travers boy...I'm afraid that you don't exactly have any evidence or proof that I was involved in his tragic murder. The two of you should've learn by now that Mr. Travers had gotten into a scuffle with the Mad Gear gang not too long ago and that the possible scenario of gang members killing Mr. Travers in retaliation is something that you should take into consideration.

Like the same statement that I said to the Mayor and his lovely daughter from within our dinner conversation last Friday...Mr. Travers' obssession for street fighting had led to his inevitable death and that they must accept the fact that their so-called friend was nothing more than street trash that needed to be taken out as soon as possible" said Geese in a cold but precise way.

As Terry and Blue Mary had heard that statement from Geese, the two of them couldn't help but make some sternly expressions on their faces as they knew from within their own minds and hearts that Geese had no right of attacking the memory of Cody from within sight and that they were disgusted by his emotionless statements from within the conversation of the early afternoon.

"I could go on and explain of why I'm right about my own statement, but I clearly don't have the time for the usual idle chit-chat. I really need to get back to my hotel room so that I can rest for the day and look foward to the upcoming tournament. If the two of you and the rest of your friends are planning to enter...I give you a strong fair warning to train real hard and get stronger in the next four weeks, for there will be powerful opponents who'll be looking to grind your face into the pavement. That of course I would easily enjoy to see with my own sight" said Geese as he turned around from his standing position and begin to walk away from Terry and Blue Mary so that he could head back to the location of where his limousine was parked from.

"Hang on a minute Geese" said Terry as he looked at the ruthless business entrepreneur with a small but determined glare on his face.

Upon having to hear Terry's voice with his own detection, Geese had decided to stop in his tracks so that he could turn his head around and look at the lone wolf with a small frown on his face, knowing that his arch-enemy wasn't exactly a person that wouldn't let him get away with whatever scheme that he had from within his own mind.

"Don't think for a second that I'm not onto whatever plan you have scheming right now. I know instantly that you're not here to help the citizens of Metro City out and that you're using this tournament as a way to mask your true intentions. I don't know on what those intentions are right now, but I assure you that whatever plan you got in mind...I will crush it in an instant and see to it that you fail from within your attempts" said Terry as he made a bold expression on his face while balling up his right fist in mid-air from within the process.

When Geese saw that Terry was determined to stop him from having to achieve his shrouded goal from within Metro City, the ruthless business entrepreneur had made a small smirk on his face as he gladly accepted Terry's challenge from within his own mind and that he continued to walk away from the location of where Terry and Blue Mary had stood from, causing the lone wolf and the freelance agent to make some sternly but frustrated expressions on their faces as they realized that they and the rest of their friends were gonna have a hard time in stopping Geese from within the upcoming tournament that was set to take place in the next four weeks.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Haggar Residence**

Meanwhile at the Haggar residence, Jessica and Marian were taking their time in having to sit down on the sofa that lied from within the home's living room portion and that the two of them were talking to each another in a calm and decent manner while eating some slices of apple pie that was covered with a dash of whip cream and drinking some glasses of warm milk from within the process of their conversation.

"You had a bad dream last night Jessica?" said Marian in a surprised way while using a fork to cut a piece of her apple pie slice from upon her small dinner plate on the living room table so that she could eat it in a precise sight.

"Yes I did Marian and it's safe to say that the dream was something that left me in a state of not wanting to get any sleep from within the next few hours of the night. Just having to see Cody attack me in such a horrific manner is something that rattled my nerves instantly and that I couldn't believe the scenario that played out from within my own mind" said Jessica as she looked on in a frustrating manner while drinking her glass of warm milk and wearing her red cocktail dress attire from within sight.

When Marian had heard that statement from Jessica, the cheerful tomboy had made a small frown on her face as she realized that her best friend had endured a personal nightmare that affected her greatly and that she was determined to make sure that Jessica was okay from within her own personal time.

"It must've been real hard for you to face such an unexpected nightmare from within your own glance. Was your dad able to help you out in your situation Jessie?" said Marian.

"Yes he did Marian and during the time that I was awake...my father had comforted me with his warm heart and told me that everything was gonna be okay. The two of had decided to talk for the next 20 minutes about my bad dream so that my dad could help me get back to sleep and not worry about any more nightmares that might occur when least expected. Of course...my dad and I couldn't afford to talk to one another on an empty stomach and that the two of us had enjoyed a midnight snack of chocolate chip cookies and milk from within our conversation of the night.

As we spoke to one another from within our time...my dad had explained to me that he had gone through a similiar scenario like this one back when he was still grieving over the death of my mom and that he had often blamed himself for what happened to her many years ago. Mr. Ortega of the CWA had seen the frustration that my dad was going through from within his wrestling matches and that he decided to speak to my dad about it from within a friendly conversation that the two had. My father told me that Mr. Ortega had explained to him about his own personal ordeal, in which he had lost his wife to breast cancer a few years ago and that he too was once struck down with grief and sadness, but in time...he was able to overcome his personal situation and not let his sadness take over his entire life, for he realized that he had a responsibility of having to raise his young teenage son and seeing to it that he grow up into a prominent and noble man in his own glance.

Upon hearing those words from Mr. Ortega...my daddy realized that he too had a strong responsibility from within his own sight and that he's been determined to make sure that I grow up in a safe environment and be happy from within his own glance. My father had told me that my nightmare was nothing more than self-guilt that was within my heart and that I couldn't allow it or any fear to get the best of me from within my efforts of having to help my dad and the rest of my friends out. I knew instantly from there that my father was right about his statement and that I had to not let any fear or doubt affect me from within my own time, for if I wish to help my father and my friends out...I have to overcome my fear and fight it with the spirit of a true warrior" said Jessica in a calm yet precise manner as she used a fork to eat a piece of her own apple pie slice from upon her small dinner plate of the living room table in an instant.

"That's nice to hear Jessie. I'm glad to know that your father was able to help you out when you needed it the most. It just goes to show you that your dad is a devoted parent who's determined to ensure your happiness from within his own time and sight" said Marian as she looked on in a kind and gentle state while drinking her glass of milk.

"You're right on that statement there Marian. My father often goes out of his way to make sure that I'm okay and everything so that he can feel real good about his own self. Daddy's been working real hard to ensure that I grow up in a peaceful environment and that he wants to see me become a strong and independent woman in his own eyes. Knowing the hard work and tribulations that he's been enduring throughout the years causes me to have a strong bond with my own father in an instant and from within my heart...I'll see to it that I be there to help him out when he needs it the most" said Jessica as she made a calm but determined expression on her face while drinking her glass of milk from within sight.

"I'm glad to hear of it Jessie and speaking of your father...how's he been doing in having to prepare for the Metro City Slugfest tournament?" said Marian.

"He's been very busy for the past few days and rarely has any time to rest and relax from within his own leisure. The countless paperwork for the tournament preparations has really taken its toll on my father, for when he gets home every night...he goes straight to bed in an instant so that he can relax his muscles and be ready for the next day during his daily job as Mayor. Still though...his determination to make this tournament happen is well worth it and that all of us will be able to try and figure out on what Geese is trying to gain from within his time here in Metro City. That's why I'm gonna spend the next four weeks training real hard with Chun-Li so that my fighting skills can help out in the tournament" said Jessica as she ate another bite of her apple pie slice from upon her small dinner plate.

"Agreed Jessica and I'm gonna do the same thing when I train with Billy, Jimmy, and Rebecca in due time. Though my skills aren't exactly rusty...I still feel that some training is required so that I can keep my abilities in check and show everyone that I'm both beauty and brawn from within sight" said Marian as she made a confident sight on her face while balling up her right fist in mid-air.

Upon hearing that statement from Marian, Jessica couldn't help but make a strong smile on her face as she was real impressed by her friend's determination to show off her unique fighting skills and that she was grateful for having such a strong-willed best friend from within her own glance.

"Marian...I'm glad that you and the others could come here at the given chance. Before you arrived...I was so depressed about Cody's unexpected death and that I didn't know on what to do from within the time of my emotional suffering, but thanks to you, my dad, Chun-Li, Guy, and everyone else...I'm now much better from my last state and I have more courage in my heart than ever before. For that...I'm very grateful to you and everyone else" said Jessica as she looked on in a kind-hearted way.

When Marian had heard that statement from Jessica, she made a cheerful smile on her own face as she knew that her best friend was real happy to have her and the rest of her friends be there for her in her time of need and that she was willing to help the blonde beauty out once more when given the chance to do so.

"It's no problem Jessie. You and I are best friends and that we must always be there for one another at the the given time. I promise you that we're gonna get through this ordeal together and see to it that Cody's death is avenged" said Marian as she decided to hug Jessica from within sight so that she could show the blonde beauty her kindness towards her in an instant, which caused Jessica to make a surprised but gentle expression on her own face as she hugged the cheerful tomboy back in a happy way from within the afternoon conversation.

"Thank you Marian" said Jessica as she hugged her best friend in a calm manner while having a cheerful expression on her face from within the process.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ City Outskirts**

Meanwhile at a southeastern grassy field that was located outside the district of the city, Ryu and Ken had spent their time having to fight against one another from within an afternoon sparring session and that the two rivals had held nothing back from within their own fighting during the entire scenario. As the time was now 2:32 P.M. in the afternoon, both Ryu and Ken were dressed in their usual karate gi attire from within sight and that both the young Japanese fighter and the US Martial Arts champion had made a couple of determined expressions on their faces as they wasted no time in continuing their martial arts training with little hesitation.

As Ryu and Ken had ran towards one another in a fast and relentless pace towards the center portion of the field, both fighters had clashed from within the specific spot of the outskirt location and that the two of them had held nothing back from within their fighting as each warrior had unleashed a heavy wave of punches and kicks in a fast and fluid state, of which most of the attacks were either blocked, evaded, or countered by the other opponent in an instant.

Upon having to evade a hard right punch from Ken, Ryu had wasted no time in grabbing Ken's right arm without any hesitation so that he could use his inner strength to throw Ken over his left shoulder and try to send his friend crashing towards the ground through the use of a throw attack, but the US Martial Arts champion had rebounded very quickly from within the air and landed on his feet in a safe state while having a small smirk on his face as he stood a few feet away from where Ryu was upon the isolated grassy field.

Not wasting another second from his standing position, Ryu had ran towards Ken in a fast state and jumped up real fast in the air so that he could extend his right leg out and place his hands near his upper chest, unleashing the Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku attack against the US Martial Arts champion in an instant as the young Japanese fighter had spun around real fast in mid-air while moving towards Ken from within sight.

When Ken saw that Ryu was coming towards him with his special attack, he made a determined expression on his face as he placed his arms in front of his face and used his endurance to withstand each kick that came towards him from his best friend from within sight.

Upon having to block the last kick from within his own endurance, Ken had seen an opening from within sight and took the opportunity in jumping up towards Ryu while using his right fist to make a direct hit against the lower portion of Ryu's chin, rising up real high in the air from within the process as he raised his fist way high for his Shoryuken attack and that the move had knocked Ryu back into the air as he felt the strong power that came from his friendly rival.

As Ryu fell down towards the ground from within his descent, he used his quick agility to do a backflip from within his fall so that he could land safely on the ground in an instant, spitting out some blood that was in his mouth as he was able to recover from the hard attack of Ken from within sight.

Upon having to come back to the ground from within the success of his attack, Ken had stood upon his own position from a few feet away as he tightened both of his fists from within sight and made a determined expression on his face as he was ready to continue the sparring session with Ryu from within the afternoon.

When Ryu saw that Ken was ready to continue the fight against him, the young Japanese fighter had made a determined expression on his own face as he too had tightened both of his fists in an instant and stood from within his own stance so that he could not waste any more time in continuing the fight against his friend/rival.

Having to sense each other's intentions from within the standoff of their sparring session, Ryu and Ken had decided to bring both of their hands together in their own fighting positions so that they could gather their Ki energy from within the opening of their hands, preparing to unleash their special attacks against one another from within the scenario of the afternoon.

After managing to gain enough Ki energy from within their fighting hand positions, both Ryu and Ken had made some defiant yells on their faces as they were ready to unleash their special moves against one another in an instant so that they could test and see on how their fighting skills were doing from within their own time and glance.

"Hadouken!" yelled Ryu and Ken in unison as both fighters had thrusted their hands towards each other and unleashed their respective surges of blue Ki energy that went towards one another in a fast and powerful way.

As the two projectiles of Ryu and Ken had collided with one another in mid-air, the young Japanese fighter and the US Martial Arts champion had looked on with some determined expressions on their faces as they saw that the surge core of the attacks had caused the projectiles to spark for a few minutes right before both attacks had blew up instantly from within sight, causing a small explosion to occur in an instant and that a small smokescreen was seen from within the outskirt area, covering Ryu and Ken as they used their arms to withstand and endure the smokescreen from within their own glance.

When the small smokescreen had subsided from within time, Ryu and Ken had continued to stand from their positions upon the grassy area that was located outside the city and that the two friends had made some strong-willed expressions on their faces as they knew that they were far from being done in their training scenario and that they were prepared to go at it once more with little hesitation.

Upon having to see the right moment to attack once more, Ryu and Ken had ran towards each in a fast state while making some defying yells on their faces and that the two rivals were prepared to fight against each other in a strong manner, knowing that the training they were going through right now would help them and the rest of their friends out from within the upcoming fighting tournament.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Hinato Residence**

While Ryu and Ken had continued to train from within their own time, Guy had also done some training of his own from within the dojo section of his Uptown district home and that the Bushin ninja had made a determined expression on his face as he practiced his fast punches and kicks in a fast and fluid manner, not stopping for anything as he was determined to get ready for the Metro City Slugfest tournament so that he could help Jessica, Haggar, and the others out from within his own time.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Forest Area**

Meanwhile at an isolated forest area that was located outside of the city in the northeast section, Andy was taking his time in having to meditate from upon an open field that was located in the middle portion of the peaceful forest and that the young brother of Terry had made an emotionless expression on his face as he sat upon the ground in a strong meditative position while focusing his inner Ki energy from within his own time.

Andy was dressed in his casual fighting attire that consisted of a black long-sleeve shirt, a white sleeveless karate vest, a pair of black gloves with white gauntlets, white karate pants with a red karate belt, black shin guards, white socks, and a pair of white jika-tabi boots.

While Andy had continued to meditate from within his own peaceful state, Joe H. was taking his time in having to train his Muay Thai fighting skills from within a southern location of the forest that was at least a few miles away from where Andy was and that the Muay Thai fighter had made a strong-willed expression on his face as he focused his efforts into kicking a standing tree with his feet, enduring the pain that came upon his feet as he struggled to increase the strength of his legs from within sight.

Joe H. was dressed in his casual fighting attire that consisted of red boxing shorts, white elastic bandages that were taped upon his hands and the wrists of his arms, and brown instep guards that were strapped upon both of his bare feet from within sight.

Though he was sweating real hard from within his training, Joe H. had clenched his teeth in pure determination as he knew that this scenario was nothing more than another step in his career as a Muay Thai fighter and that he was willing to endure any type of training that would make him strong from within time itself.

Even though he was determined to help his friends out in overcoming the ordeal that was happening right now from within Metro City, Joe H. was also determined to show the spectators at the upcoming tournament his own Muay Thai fighting skills so that he could gain instant recognition and be known as a strong fighter, capable of taking on any opponent that challenged him to a fight.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

Meanwhile at the Metro Plaza Hotel, Geese and Mr. Big were sitting down inside the living room portion of Geese's 50th floor hotel room and that both the ruthless business entrepreneur and the Southtown underworld kingpin had took their time in having to drink a bottle of highly expensive champange that sat upon the living room table while talking to each other about the shrouded scenario behind the Metro City Slugfest tournament.

"So you were able to get all of the gangs to cooperate with one another for my plan?" said Geese as he sat upon the sofa while drinking some champange with his dinner glass.

"Yes I did Geese and though most of the groups despite and loathe one another in an instant...all of them have decided to put their differences aside so that they can help us from within the tournament. It wasn't exactly an easy task to do in making the gangs work together for this event, but when you're a living legend among those of the criminal underworld...you tend to always get your way in the end" said Mr. Big as he made a small smirk on his face while sitting down on a nearby chair.

"That's nice to hear Mr. Big. With the gangs of this city now willing to work together under my command...it's suffice to say that my master plan will go into complete motion and when it reaches its end from within the conclusion of the tournament...Metro City will become my second little playground alongside with Southtown" said Geese as he made a devious smile on his face while thinking about the recent scenario from within his own mind.

When Mr. Big had heard that statement from Geese, he couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"I don't mean to rain on your parade Geese, but what are you gonna do about Mayor Haggar? It seems that the guy doesn't exactly trust you one bit since you've first arrived here and that you've already gotten on the wrong side of the conversation with him and his daughter" said Mr. Big as he used his own dinner glass to drink some champange from within sight.

"There's no need to worry about Haggar from within the tournament Mr. Big. I assure you that neither him nor his friends will be able to stop me once my plan is put into motion. Besides...I have a special way of dealing with Haggar if he tries an attempt in stopping my ambition. In fact...you could say that my special idea for Haggar is something that involves an unexpected threat from his own past" said Geese.

"An unexpected threat? What exactly are you talking about Geese?" said Mr. Big in a puzzled way upon hearing that statement from Geese.

"I'm afraid that I cannot say the details of my special plan Mr. Big, but as I said before...Haggar will not interfere in my great scheme of taking over this city and if he does...he'll have more than one threat to deal with from within the tournament" said Geese in a calm manner as he continued to drink his dinner glass of champange with little hesitation from within the afternoon conversation.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Haggar Residence**

Later that night at the Haggar residence, Jessica and Haggar were taking their time in having to talk to one another inside Jessica's bedroom right before the two of them would head in for the night and that the blonde beauty was sitting upright on her bed in a calm manner while Haggar had stood a few feet away from Jessica's bed, speaking to his daughter about the upcoming Metro City Slugfest tournament from within his own precise sight.

"Well Jessica...it's safe to say that everyone in the city is getting excited for the upcoming Metro City Slugfest tournament and that they can't wait to see the fighters clash and battle for their own enjoyment" said Haggar as he looked at his daughter in a decent manner while wearing his casual night clothes.

"That I agree daddy. After having to face years of relentless violence and bloodshed...the citizens are finally gonna see a positive event happen from within sight and that they're gonna enjoy every single minute of it" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement with her father on his statement while being dressed in her own night clothing.

"Indeed you're right Jessica, but still...there's a part of me that's a bit skeptic about this entire competition. I know that the tournament is to be used as a way to help sponsor the restoration of Metro City's damaged areas and properties, but I can't help but have the ominous feeling that Geese is just using this event as a way to cover up his true intentions. I fear that those unknown intentions could in fact bring trouble to the citizens of the city and that I don't want to risk putting them through any more danger, especially after the long ordeal that they faced against the Mad Gear gang. Tell me something Jessica...do you think that I did the right thing in having to agree with Geese about creating and sponsoring this fighting tournament?" said Haggar as he looked on in a calm yet conerned way while crossing his arms from within the process.

When Jessica saw that her father was real doubtful about his past decision from a week back, she made a small smile on her own face as she realized that she needed to give her father some strong encouragement in having to face the hard ordeal that was happening right now and that herself was prepared to endure the scenario that lied ahead for her and the rest of her friends.

"Of course you did daddy. By having to help make this tournament come into reality...you've not only given the citizens a special type of event to look foward to, but you've also given us and the rest of our friends a chance to try and see on what that scumbag is really up to. I know that things seem very hard right now, but if all of us are able to come together and work for the same goal...I'm sure that we'll be able to stop whatever plan that Geese has up his sleeve. Just like what you did to the Mad Gear gang...you'll crush Geese in an instant with your tough strength and show him that you won't tolerate any crime or violence in your city" said Jessica as she made a determined expression on her face upon having to say that statement to her father.

As Haggar heard that statement from Jessica, the former pro wrestler had made a strong smile on his own face as he knew instantly that his daughter was right about her word and realized that he wouldn't allow anyone or anything to threaten the hard-working citizens of Metro City. As the Mayor of the city...Haggar had made a strong vow that he would work real hard to ensure the safety and the protection of the citizens so that everyone who lived in the city could live their own personal lifes with little hesitation or problems.

"You're right Jessica. With my tough strength and strong spirit of determination...anyone who tries to bring trouble to Metro City will only end up getting crushed by my power of justice. I promise you that Geese or anyone else who tries to stir up trouble won't be able to stop my ambition of protecting the citizens of this city and that those who goes up against me will only fail in their evil attempts" said Haggar in a confident way while balling up his right fist from within the process.

Upon seeing that her father was very confident about his job as the Mayor of Metro City, Jessica had nodded in agreement with her father on his own statement and knew from within her own heart that her father was a strong and noble man that was willing to fight for others so that he could prove himself in being a person with an honorable spirit of fighting.

"I don't know about you princess, but I feel like hitting the sack and getting some much-needed rest. As usual...tomorrow will bring another day of constant paperwork for your dad and that I need to be ready to face anything during my job as Mayor of Metro City" said Haggar in a decent way.

From there, Haggar had walked over to Jessica in a calm manner and kneeled to her position so that he could give her a warm strong hug, which caused the blonde beauty to make a gentle smile on her face as she knew that her dad had really cared for her and that she hugged him back with her own arms as she showed her appreciation for her father from within the scenario of the night.

"Good night Jessica. Have sweet dreams my princess" said Haggar as he gave a gentle kiss to Jessica's forehead so that he could stand up from his position and walk towards the door of the bedroom in an instant.

"Good night daddy" said Jessica as she looked on in kind-hearted manner and saw that her father had used the power switch that was near the door to turn off the lights in Jessica's bedroom while closing the door behind him from within the process of his departure.

As Jessica saw that her father was gone from within own sight, she made a small sigh on her face as she decided to lay back on her bed and rest from within her own time while staring at the ceiling of her bedroom in a calm way, thinking about her past scenario from a while back and the recent scenario that was happening right now from within Metro City.

"I can't believe everything that's happened to me so far in the past few weeks. First...I was kidnapped by the Mad Gear gang and held for ransom. Second...I was shocked to learn that Cody was killed by an unknown assailiant a few days later after my rescue and that it left me in a depressed state. Third...I learned that a Southtown businessman named Geese Howard may be connected to Cody's death and that he's been determined to supposedly help restore the city through the use of this fighting tournament and fourth...I've decided to take up martial arts in my own time so that I can defend myself and prove to my father and everyone else that I'm not a weak and helpless woman.

I never expected myself to endure this type of scenario from within my own life and all, but I guess fate often has its way of putting unsuspecting people into situations that they must overcome. I've always allowed dad and everyone else to handle situations that seem hard and dangerous, but this time around...I can't afford to sit back and do absolutely nothing. As long as I have hope and courage from within my heart...I'll see to it that I aid my father and the rest of my friends in this battle and ensure that Geese doesn't succeed with whatever plan that he's got up his sleeve. The next four weeks will prove to be much difficult for me as I must train with Chun-Li and improve on my fighting skills, but still...I won't allow anything to get in my way of improving my own abilities.

Mom...Cody...I promise you that I'll work real hard with father to make sure that Metro City stays safe from any danger and that I'll prove myself in being a strong and independent woman from within sight. That's my promise to you and everyone else" said Jessica in her mind as she thought about the ordeal that was happening right now and that she made small but determined smile on her face as she knew that she couldn't afford to let her father down in an instant and that she was ready to face the upcoming Metro City Slugfest tournament with a strong and determined spirit.

From there, Jessica had decided to close her eyes and get some sleep for the night so that she could be ready for the next day and know that it would be another step in having to head towards the Metro City Slugfest tournament with little hesitation.

For Jessica, Haggar, Guy, and the other fighters who would participate in the tournament...they knew that a tough ordeal would be awaiting them from within sight and that it would prove to be ruthless and dangerous in an instant, but still...each and every one of them was determined to make sure that they could not only fight with their best strength, but also to stop Geese from having to achieve his shrouded objective from within Metro City. In less than four weeks...the Metro City Slugfest tournament would begin in an instant and that the citizens of the city would enjoy the strong and potential battles that were to come from within the competition's sight, but at the same time...the shrouded battle of Metro City's future would also begin as well from within the process and that the fighters of both good and evil would clash to determinate the fate of those who lived from within Metro City.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, four weeks have passed in an instant and that the week-long Metro City Slugfest tournament is set to take place in less than one day. Ryu, Ken, Guy, Jessica, and the others realize that they have little time left before the competition's start and that each of them go through some last-minute training preparations so that they can be ready for the event. In the process...the group meets up with a couple of fighters who are prepared to participate in the event and realize that they got their work cut out for them. While that happens, Geese has a secret meeting with his friends and tells them about his master plan to take over Metro City. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.

**Author's Note:**

The first volume of _Fighting Ambition's_ "The Metro City Saga" story arc has ended and the second volume will begin. Like the first volume...the second one will contain 13 chapters and once those chapters are through, the first story arc of _Fighting Ambition_ will be finished.

Until then...read, review, and take care in your own time.


	15. Chapter 14: Prelude Before Tournament

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 2: The Metro City Slugfest**

**Chapter 14: Prelude Before the Tournament**

* * *

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Uptown District**

It was a calm and peaceful Sunday morning in the Uptown district of Metro City and that many people were going about with their own lives, whether it was walking peacefully upon the sidewalks of the streets or having to drive down upon the streets themselves in their own personal cars.

However...today was quite different from the usual scenario in Metro City, for most of the citizens were preparing themselves for the Metro City Slugfest tournament, which was set to take place tomorrow morning and that everyone was getting real excited about the potential fights that would happen in due time.

Billboards throughout the city had displayed the advertisement of the fighting tournament and stated that the event would help with the restoration of the damaged areas that were seen from within Metro City. Flyers were also seen posted upon the walls of many buildings as they too had advertised the competition from within sight and that many people had taken a notice towards them, realizing that having to see this event would prove to be very exciting from within their own time.

For the businesses of Metro City...the fighting tournament had presented itself as a way for them to gain some profit from within their own glance and that each of them had wasted no time in having to spend the next four weeks getting prepared for the tournament with little hesitation. Whether it was restaurants, stores at the shopping mall, or anything else...each business had realized that the Metro City Slugfest tournament would be a grand opportunity in gaining some strong cash from within the attendance of those who would come to Metro City to see the event and that everyone was prepared to see the competition unfold before their very own eyes.

Upon a crowded sidewalk street that was located in the northeast section of the Uptown district, Terry, Andy, Mai, and Joe H. were walking together down the left sidewalk of the busy street in a calm state and that each of them had made some determined expressions on their faces as they realized that tomorrow would be the start of the tournament, giving them and the rest of their friends a chance to fight and see on what Geese was scheming from within his time in Metro City.

"Well guys...it won't be long before each of us will have to fight one another with our own two fists. Tomorrow's gonna be the start of the Metro City Slugfest tournament and that I can't wait to duke it out with the fighters who'll attend the event. Soon...everyone's gonna know and love the great Joe Higashi and realize that his strong legacy of fighting will begin in an instant" said Joe H. as he smashed his right fist into his left hand palm in mid-air while having a strong smile on his face from within his walking.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew Joe. There's no way that you'll be able to sweep through the competition with ease, especially when we're dealing with people such as Ryu and Ken" said Mai as she looked on in a calm way while walking alongside with Andy.

"Mai's got a good point there. This tournament is gonna have some tough competition for us to face and that we have to battle it with our own abilities. Knowing that people like Ryu and Ken are in this competition will push us to overcome our own physical limits and try to defeat the strength of our hard adversaries" said Andy as he looked on in a precise sight.

"Ha! Even if what you say is true...the Joester will still show everyone that I'm the toughest fighter to ever exist. Ever since Sagat's defeat back in Thailand...I've always wanted to face the one that defeated him in combat so that I can see on how my skills stand out against him and for Ryu to be here in Metro City is a dream come true for me. If I manage to defeat Ryu...my legacy will instantly begin and that I'll be a living legend among those who'll want to idolize and follow my every step. I'm telling you guys that you're looking at the next legend of fighting here and that the person's name is Joe Higashi" said Joe H. as he made confident smile on his face while looking at the calm blue sky with a determined expression from within the process.

Upon hearing that statement from Joe H., the group had made some sighs of disbelief on their faces as they knew that their friend was acting a bit cocky from within their own time, but realized that he was also determined to prove his strength towards those that could put up a challenge against the confident Muay Thai fighter.

As Terry had continued to walk with his young brother and friends down the left sidewalk of the busy street, the lone wolf couldn't help but make a small frown on his face as he thought about Geese from within his own mind and wondered on what the ruthless business entrepreneur was up to from within his own perceptive glance.

"It's been four whole weeks since I last saw Geese and that I haven't heard anything from that slimeball in quite a while. Knowing the type of person he is...it's likely that Geese may have used the time of four weeks to carefully plan his main objective from within this city so that he can make sure that no interference gets in his way. Now that the tournament is about to happen...it's safe to say that Geese will probably make the first move and try to surprise us with an unexpected scenario. If that be the case...the lone wolf will be more than ready to maul Geese's sorry butt into pieces" said Terry in his mind as he used his right hand to adjust his cap a bit while keeping his strong will of determination upon his facial expression.

As Terry and his friends had continued their walk down the left sidewalk of the busy street, a male voice was heard from out of nowhere as it spoke from behind the direction of where the group was located from and that the unsuspecting voice had took the lone wolf and the others off guard by an unexpected surprise.

"Terry...heads up!" said a man's voice.

When Terry and his friends had heard that statement from within their own detection, all of them had stopped in their tracks and turned around in an instant from their standing position on the sidewalk so that they could see on who was calling out towards them from within their own time.

To the surprise of the quartet...they saw that a brown basketball was heading straight towards them in a fast manner from within mid-air and that they didn't expect to see it with their own sight.

Upon seeing that the baskeball was heading straight towards his friends, Terry had immediately jumped in front of them and used his sharp speed to catch the basketball in an instant with his own two hands, surprising Andy, Mai, and Joe H. as they saw the lone wolf's quick reflexes in having to catch the basketball with little hesitation.

After managing to catch the unsuspecing basketball, Terry had turned his sight towards the direction of where it came from and saw that a young African-American man was standing in the distance of the sidewalk while having a decent smile on his face from within sight.

The African-American man's description was that of a basketball player who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had short black hair and calm brown eyes. His attire had consisted of a light yellow short-sleeve shirt, a purple cap, light yellow wristbands with purple line designs, a purple/black short-sleeve jacket, purple basketball shorts, purple socks, and a pair of light yellow tennis shoes.

"Not bad Terry. It seems that you still got the skills when it comes to catching a basketball" said the African-American man as he looked on in a calm way while crossing his arms from within the process.

When Terry saw the African-American man with his own glance, he made an instant smile on his face as he quickly knew on who it was and that he was surprised to see the specific person with his own sight in an instant.

"Well well...if it isn't my old friend: Lucky Glauber" said Terry as he looked the person with his own sight and instantly identified him as Lucky Glauber: a cheerful basketball player who was an expert in karate and martial arts.

"It's been quite a while since we last saw each other at the King of Fighters tournament back in Southtown. How have you and your friends been doing Terry?" said Lucky as he walked over to where the group was so that he could join up with them and use his right hand to shake Terry's own right hand in a friendly manner.

"We've been doing fine for the past few months Lucky. Just having to train, fight, and relax on our own free time" said Terry as he gave Lucky back his basketball so that he could continue the conversation with the cheerful basketball player.

"I take it that you're here to participate in the Metro City Slugfest tournament?" said Andy.

"You bet I am. This competition is gonna give me the chance to show everyone my martial arts skills and at the same time...will hopefully give me the opportunity in having to gain some sponsors for my basketball career" said Lucky as he made a confident expression on his face.

"That's nice to hear Lucky, but I should give you fair warning that I'm not just gonna let you win the tournament that easily. If you want to prove that you're the best...you'll have to get past me first and I assure you that defeating my Muay Thai fighting skills won't exactly be a walk in the park for you" said Joe H. as he looked on in a determined way.

"That's fine by me Joe. I'd be glad to accept any challenge without any hesitation and having to fight against you would be worth the time and effort" said Lucky.

Upon having to hear that statement from Lucky, Joe H. had nodded in agreement with the cheerful basketball player on his statement and knew from within his own mind that he would have his hands full in battling against Lucky and the rest of the fighters from within the duration of the tournament's run.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starting to get a bit bored right now. What do you say we head to the Bayside area and check out the sights and scenery?" said Mai.

"Good idea Mai. I wouldn't mind having to go down there so that I can relax and focus on the tournament with my own mind" said Andy as he nodded in agreement with Mai on her idea.

"I agree with you on that statement there. Lucky...you wanna come with us?" said Terry as he offered Lucky a chance to join up with him and the rest of his friends from within their own personal scenario.

"Thanks for the offer Terry, but I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel so that I can rest up a bit and be prepared for some last minute training this afternoon. Heavy D! and Brian are determined to make sure that their skills are ready for the tournament tomorrow and I'm gonna do the same thing as well from within my own time. I'm looking foward to having to fight against you and the rest of your friends from within the tournament Terry and that I expect a strong challenge from each and every one of you. I'll see you guys later" said Lucky as he decided to walk down the opposite direction of where the group had stood from while using his right hand to wave good-bye to them from within his departure.

"See ya Lucky" said Terry as he and the others had waved good-bye to the cheerful African-American player upon sight and that the group had decided to go into the other direction of their standing position, making their way towards the nearby subway station so that they could take a subway train to the Bayside Area and head down there for their own personal scenario and time from within the day.

**New York City, New York, USA/ John F. Kennedy International Airport**

Meanwhile at the John F. Kennedy International Airport that was located outside the city district of New York City, Ryu, Ken, Guy, Jessica, Billy L., and Marian were sitting down upon some airport chairs that were located near the middle waiting area of the crowded airport's Terminal 3 section and that the six fighters had took their time in having to wait patiently for a specific person that was to arrive at the airport via an incoming plane, which was scheduled to arrive in the next few minutes.

"So your fiancee's coming here to watch you fight in the tournament Ken?" said Marian as she sat next to Billy L. upon the left side of the group's sitting state while looking at Ken, who sat next to Ryu upon the right side of the group's sitting state.

"Yes she is Marian and it's safe to say that Eliza is real excited about seeing me participate in this event. Ever since the two of us first met at a martial arts competition that took place in San Francisco from last year...Eliza has always supported my martial arts career and often wants to see me become the best fighter for this country. At the same time...Eliza also worries about my welfare in battle and that she doesn't want to see me get hurt too badly from within my fights, but still...she understands the concept that I'm a natural born fighter and that the thrill of battling against strong opponents is something that I love to have.

When Eliza and I get married in the next few months...I'm gonna take a short break from fighting so that I can spend some time with Eliza and show her that I'm much more than just a street fighter" said Ken as he made a decent smile on his face upon having to explain about his fiancee towards Marian.

Upon having to hear that statement from Ken, Marian had nodded in agreement with the US Martial Arts champion on his word and knew from within her own mind that Ken was a strong and resilient person who cared for Eliza with a noble spirit, in which he would fight tooth and nail to ensure her own happiness from within his own time.

As the group had continued to wait for Eliza to come into Terminal 3 of the airport, a female announcer's voice was heard throughout the large speakers of Terminal 3 as it told everyone that an airplane was docking into the outside portion of the station from within sight and that the group had heard the announcement with their own detection.

"Attention everyone. Flight #23: San Francisco to New York has finally docked into the station. I repeat...Flight #23: San Francisco to New York has finally docked into the station. All passengers of Flight #23 will be coming in through Gate #4. I repeat...all passengers of Flight #23 will be coming in through Gate #4" said the female announcer's voice throughout the specific airport terminal.

As Ken and the others had heard that announcement from within their own sight, all six of them had instantly stood up from their seats and knew that Eliza was gonna come directly into the specific airport terminal from within the scenario of the late morning, causing each of them to know that they now had the chance to meet up with their friend in an instant.

"Looks like Eliza's flight has finally come in" said Jessica.

"And that means she'll be here at any moment now. C'mon you guys. Let's go meet up with her at the entranceway" said Ken as he and the others had left the waiting area of the Terminal 3 so that they could make their way towards the East direction of the terminal, heading towards the specific location of where the Flight #23 passengers would be appearing from within sight.

When Ken and the rest of his friends had arrived at the Gate #4 section of the airport terminal, they saw that a couple of people were exiting out of the plane through the use of a jetway bridge and that the passengers of the flight had made some decent expressions on their faces as they were determined to get their incoming luggage from the nearby baggage carousel so that they could head off into their own personal destinations.

As the group had stood from upon a distant position of the section while looking on with their own sight, Ken had made a small gasp on his face as he saw that Eliza had came in from the entranceway of the gate with his own glance and that the kind-hearted woman was dressed in her white sundress attire while having a white purse hung over her right shoulder from within the scenario of the late morning.

"Eliza!" said Ken as he yelled out in an instant while waving his right hand up in the air from within the process.

Upon hearing Ken's voice with her own detection, Eliza had turned her sight towards the right direction of her standing position and saw that Ken was standing in front of the group while having a decent smile on his face, causing Eliza to make a smile on her own face as she saw that her fiance was within her own glance from within the scenario of the late morning.

"Ken!" said Eliza as she ran over to where Ken was so that she could hug him in a happy manner, of which the US Martial Arts champion had done the same thing for his fiancee upon sight.

"I'm glad that you've finally arrived here Eliza. It's been quite hard to endure four weeks of martial arts training without having to see your beautiful face from within my time" said Ken as he looked at Eliza in a passionate state.

"Well Ken...it's safe to say that your sweetheart is finally here and I'm gonna see to it that you and I spend some quality time together from within this event" said Eliza as she kissed Ken on his lips in a romantic way, which caused the US Martial Arts champion to blush a bit as he nodded in agreement with his fiancee from upon her statement.

"So Eliza...how was your trip here from San Francisco?" said Jessica as she and the others had looked on while having some decent expressions on their faces.

"It was pretty decent on my own glance Jessica and though it took 8 hours for me to get here...it was well worth it in the end, for I wanted to not only support Ken in this fighting tournament, but also to make sure that you're okay as well Jessica" said Eliza as she walked over to where Jessica had stood from so that she could place her hands upon Jessica's shoulders in a compassionate manner.

When Jessica saw that Eliza was concerned about her own welfare, the blonde beauty had made a gentle smile on her face as she nodded in agreement with Eliza on her statement and knew that Ken's fiancee was very caring about her own friends, in which she had a strong spirit that was full of kindness from within sight.

"Hey Marian...is it just me or does Jessica and Eliza look very similar to one another?" said Billy L. as he whispered to Marian.

"You're absolutely right Billy. Those two look almost like identical twin sisters if you put them together. Quite a strange coincidence, don't you think?" said Marian as she whispered back to Billy L. from within sight while having a surprised expression on her face.

"Eliza...I like for you to meet two of my old friends from Sunshine City, Billy Lee and Marian Delario" said Jessica as she introduced Eliza to Billy L. and Marian from within her own glance.

"It's a pleasure of having to meet the two of you on such an occasion" said Eliza as she took the time to shake the right hands of Billy L. and Marian with her own right hand in a decent state.

"It's no problem Eliza. Any friend of Jessica's is a friend of ours" said Marian as she looked on while having a cheerful expression on her face.

"That's right. All of us are determined to work together to solve Cody's murder from within sight and that we won't rest until justice is served" said Billy L. as he made a confident expression on his face while balling up his right fist in mid-air.

Upon hearing that statement from Billy L. with her own detection, Eliza had nodded in agreement with the the young Sousetsuken fighter on his word and realized that her fiance and the rest of his friends were determined to overcome the ordeal that was happening right now from within Metro City.

Just then, Eliza's stomach had grumbled a bit from within the conversation and that everyone had made some surprised expressions on their faces as they heard the grumbling of Eliza's stomach from within their own detection, causing Eliza to make an embarrassed look on her face as she blushed a bit in having to endure the unexpected scenario.

"Sorry about that you guys, but I haven't exactly had a good meal to eat since I left San Francisco a while back and airplane food doesn't suit my tastes very well" said Eliza as she looked at everyone with an embarrassed expression on her face.

"It's no problem Eliza. Once we get your luggage from the baggage carousel...we'll head to a restaurant so that you can have all the food that you want. I'll treat you and everyone else to a huge breakfast so that you can eat to your heart's content" said Ken.

"Thanks a lot sweetie pie" said Eliza as she looked at Ken in a gentle manner.

"It's no problem honey" said Ken as he looked on while having a decent smile on his face.

"Let's not waste any more time here and get a move on back to Metro City you guys" said Ryu as he looked on with a determined expression on his face.

"Agreed. The sooner we get back...the sooner we can continue our training and be ready for tomorrow" said Guy as he too had made a determined expression on his face.

Upon hearing those statements from Ryu and Guy, everyone had nodded in agreement with the two fighters on their words and decided that they needed to get back to Metro City right after a healthy breakfast from within the scenario of the late morning.

Meanwhile at the airport's Terminal 7 section that was located in the Northern portion of the airport, Kyo and Benimaru had arrived into the terminal through the use of Gate #3's jetway bridge and that the two friends/rivals had made some calm yet determined expressions on their faces as they came into the Gate #3 area of the airport while carrying their own suitcases with them from within sight.

Kyo and Benimaru had knew instantly that tomorrow would be the start of the Metro City Slugfest tournament and that they were prepared to do battle against one another and the rest of the fighters from within their efforts, but neither the Kusanagi heir nor the electrical shootboxer had knew about the true scenario that was happening from within Metro City and that they had no clue they were about to be fighting for the future of an entire city.

Besides Kyo and Benimaru having to enter into the airport's terminal with the rest of the flight's passengers, Cuiling had also entered as well with the specific crowd from within sight and that the young assassin-in-training had made a small frown on her face as she realized that she was new to the country of the United States and had no idea of how to face a foreign land from within her time, but still...Cuiling was determined to head to Metro City so that she could test out her iron claw skills against the fighters that would participate in the competition.

In order to blend in with the daily public, Cuiling was dressed in her casual attire that consisted of a navy short-sleeve modern-day Qipao dress and a pair of navy fighting slippers. Besides her casual attire...Cuiling had also wore some navy eyeshadow and red lipstick for her make-up, which showed the surprising beauty of the young Hong Kong Chinese woman and that Cuiling knew from within her own heart that she wanted to show everyone that she was a strong woman that could be recognized for both her fighting abilities and her beauty.

As a light blue purse had hung upon the right shoulder of Cuiling, the young assassin-in-training had decided to make her way to the location of where the terminal's baggage carousel was so that she could get her personal suitcase, in which her fighting attire and iron claws were set from within the luggage itself. Once she was able to recover her luggage...Cuiling would then be able to head to Metro City so that she could get prepared for tomorrow's tournament and be given the chance to battle against the fighters from within her own time.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

Meanwhile at the Metro Plaza Hotel that was located in the Central district of Metro City, a young Caucasian man was laying down on the right side of the bed in his hotel room that was located on the 20th floor of the building and that the young man had made a bored expression on his face as he took the time in having to flip through some channels on the bedroom's television set via a remote control.

The young Caucasian man's description was that of a street-like brawler who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had short dark brown hair, a blue headband, and persistent brown eyes. His attire had consisted of a white sleeveless t-shirt, a pair of blue wristabands, a pair of blue jeans, white socks, and a pair of blue tennis shoes.

As the young Caucasian man had continued to flip through the television channels from within a bored manner, a young Caucasian woman of English descent had entered into the room through the left door upon sight and that she made a small smile on her face while carrying a brown bag of groceries with her from within sight.

The young Caucasian woman's description was that of a classy-like English girl who looked to be in her early 20's and that she had long brown hair and delicate brown eyes. Her casual attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve blouse shirt, a pair of green wristbands, green dress pants, white socks, and a pair of white low-heel short dress boots.

"It's about time that you got back here Annie. I was wondering on where you've been for the past hour" said the young Caucasian man as he continued to flip the channels on the television set while identifying the young Caucasian woman as Annie Hamilton: an English girl who had a strong will to protect mother nature and is a member of the Goketsuji clan: a strong fighting family that is well-known throughout the world for both their unusual clan members and vast wealth of fortune.

"Sorry about being a bit late Keith, but I couldn't help in having to see that everyone in this city is getting prepared for this Metro City Slugfest tournament. It's pretty wild out there to say the least" said Annie H. as she spoke with a sharp English accent upon sight and that she had identified the young man as Keith Wayne: a self-centered fighter who was once part of a street gang and that he also happens to be a member of the Goketsuji clan.

"That I agree. You got the chips that I wanted?" said Keith W. as he placed the remote down on the bed while looking at Annie H. with a calm expression on his face.

"Of course Keith. Here you go" said Annie H. as she used her right hand to pull out a huge bag of original flavored potato chips from the grocery bag so that she could toss them over to Keith W. upon sight, of which the self-centered fighter had caught it with little hesitation so that he could open the bag and begin to eat the chips in a fast yet decent manner.

"Thanks Annie. You're a lifesaver" said Keith W. as he continued to eat the potato chips from within his own glance.

Upon hearing that statement from Keith W. with her own detection, Annie H. had nodded in agreement with the self-centerd fighter on his word and sat down on the left side of the bed's end while putting the bag of groceries on the bed near her, making a small sigh on her face as she decided to rest a bit from within her own personal time.

"So Keith...you think that the two of us are ready to battle in this tournament tomorrow?" said Annie H. as she turned her head around to look at Keith W. in a decent way while crossing her arms from within the process.

"Of course we are Annie. Ever since last year's Goketsuji tournament...you and I have been training very hard to make sure that we'd be ready for this year's competition and that we wouldn't allow anyone to beat us again. This tournament is a good chance for us to test our skills out and see on how we've improved in the last few months. I have a strong feeling that Reiji will be here as well and I would love the opportunity in having to show karate boy my new moves" said Keith W. as he looked on in a confident state.

"I take it that someone is still angry about having to lose to Reiji in the last tournament, am I right?" said Annie H. as she looked on in a casual manner while having a small smirk on her face.

Upon having to hear that statement from Annie H., Keith W. had stopped eating in an instant and made a sternly frown on his face as he didn't want to be reminded of his past defeat against the one known as Reiji Oyama and that he had no intentention of losing to him again from within his own glance and time.

"Don't remind me. It's bad enough for me to lose to Reiji through the use of having to face an unexpected special move at the last second of the match, but for me to face defeat at the semi-finals of the tournament is even more worse. I assure you that if Reiji and I battle each other once again in this tournament...the outcome will be much different from the last time and I'll stand as the victor of the battle between the two of us. Mark my words on that statement there Annie" said Keith W. as he made a determined expression on his face while looking on from within his own state.

When Annie H. had heard that statement from Keith W., the young English woman had made a small sigh on her face as she knew that her boyfriend was very persistent about having to battle against his rival from within the upcoming tournament and that he wouldn't allow anyone or anything to get in the way of his own personal scenario from within Metro City.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Uptown District**

Meanwhile at a burger restaurant that was located in the Western section of the Uptown district, four fighters were taking their time in having to eat some lunch together from within the mid-afternoon of the day and that the four fighters had sat at a table that was located in the middle section of the crowded restaurant, talking to one another upon sight while eating their tasty foods, which consisted of hamburgers, chicken sandwiches, french fries, and beverages, from within the process of their conversation.

The first fighter to be seen was a young Japanese man who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had long black hair, a red headband, and precise brown eyes. His casual attire had consisted of a red short-sleeve shirt, a black long-sleeve jacket, black pants, white socks, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

The second fighter to be seen was a young Caucasian woman of French descent who looked to be in her early 20's and that she had long blonde hair, blue diamond earrings, and gentle sky blue eyes. Her casual attire had consisted of a yellow sleeveless halter top shirt, a blue A-line short dress skirt, and a pair of white high-heel shoes.

The third fighter to be seen was a huge Caucasian man who looked to be in his late 20's and that he had a blonde flattop haircut and determined brown eyes. His casual attire had consisted of a white sleeveless athletic shirt, a navy long-sleeve jacket with a white star design on the back, a pair of blue jeans, white socks, and a pair of brown working boots.

The fourth and final fighter to be seen was a calm Korean man who looked to be in his late 20's and that he had short sharp-cutted brown hair and calm brown eyes, which was covered with a pair of black shades. His attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve button shirt, a blue long-sleeve jacket, white pants, white socks, and a pair of black fighting slippers.

"So guys...do you really think that this entire Metro City Slugfest tournament is legitimate on sight?" said the third fighter as he sat from upon the right side of the table booth while taking a big bite out of a double cheese hamburger and that he was identified as Max Eagle: a professional wrestler who had a strong talent for wielding a powerful small axe in combat.

"I highly doubt it Max. Knowing a person like Geese Howard...it's safe to say that there might be much more going on when least expected and that all of us could be playing right into his hands. None of us should be surprised if there's a true shrouded motivation behind this competition" said the fourth fighter in a calm way as he sat next to Max upon the right side of the table while drinking some grape soda from within sight and that he was identified as Kim Sue Il: a Korean police detective who makes a living in solving crimes while using a mixture of his Taekwondo and bo staff skills.

"Agreed. After our last ordeal against that jerk King Leo...I wouldn't be surprised if this entire competition turns out to be another trap just waiting to be sprung by us. If that be the case...we're gonna find ourselves facing another life or death situation from within our own sight" said the second fighter with a French accent as she ate a spicy chicken sandwich while sitting upon the left side of the table booth and that she was identified as Carol Stanzack: a beautiful French gymnast who uses a small but powerful olympic pink ball in combat while combining the fighting art of Aikido with her acrobatic skills.

"Even if that was so...the four of us can't afford to have second thoughts about participating in this tournament. Two weeks ago...I got a call from Terry Bogard and he told me that there might be a much bigger scenario happening from behind the competition. If that's the case...we gotta at least give Terry and the rest of his friends a helping hand in preventing any potential danger from happening in this city" said the first fighter as he took a bite out of a cheese hamburger while sitting next to Carol upon the left side of the table booth and that he was identified as Sho Hayate: a martial artist who uses Fu'un-Ken: a fighting style that mixes martial arts with the mastery of the boomerang.

"I agree with you on that statement there Hayate and speaking of giving a helping hand...isn't your cousin supposed to be coming here to participate in the tournament as well Kim?" said Max as he looked at Kim S. in a decent way.

"I'm afraid not Max. Just recently...I got a call from him in South Korea and he told me that he wouldn't be able to attend the event. The reason comes from the fact that he's decided to continue training the two criminals he caught a while back and that he won't stop until they're reformed for society and ready to battle for his cause" said Kim S. as he made a small frown on his face while taking off his black shades and putting them on the table, which revealed his sharp brown eyes to his friends upon sight.

"I must say that I'm surprised to know that your cousin is willing to go on his own end to help two criminals out from within his time. If it was me...I wouldn't exactly give those who commite evil crimes a second chance to redeem themselves" said Carol.

"That may be so in your own opinion Carol, but in the case of Kim Kaphwan...he believes that those who commite petty crimes are nothing more than corrupted souls who are on the wrong path of life and must be saved through his motivations of strong justice and commitement. Though I care for Kim with my own spirit...I also worry for him as well, as I don't want nothing bad to happen to him in his quest for strong justice while eliminating evil at the same time" said Kim S. as he continued to keep his small frown upon his face.

Upon hearing that statement from Kim S. during their afternoon lunch with one another, Hayate, Carol, and Max had nodded in agreement with the Korean police detective on his word and knew from within their own minds that their friend was a serious man to contend with when it came to stopping crime and those who commited it from within his own glance.

A few minutes later from within the burger restaurant, Hayate, Carol, Max, and Kim S. were done in having to eat their afternoon lunch from within their own time and that the group was unable to continue having to eat anymore food from within the conversation.

"Now that's what I call a good meal you guys. I don't think I can eat another bite" said Hayate as he patted his stomach with his right hand while making a small smile on his face from within the process.

"Agreed. My stomach is too full to maintain another hamburger" said Max as he placed his hands upon his stomach while making an exhausted expression on his face.

"It's suffice to say that I've had the proper amount of food required for me to continue my work and when the time comes...I'll be more than ready to bust in a few criminal heads at the given moment" said Kim S. as he maintained a calm composure on his face while having his black shades cover his eyes from within the process.

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel that I have the strength to go for seconds. Care to order up again?" said Carol as she looked on in an escatic way while rubbing her hands together from within sight.

"Thanks, but no thanks Carol. This guy knows when to stop after having to consume plenty to eat. Besides...shouldn't you be careful in having to watch on what to eat? I mean...the last thing that you wanna do is get fat from your constant eating and ruin your feminine figure from within the process" said Max.

When Carol had heard that statement from Max, she made a sternly frown on her face as she didn't like that comment from the axe-wielding professional wrestler and that she used her right foot to kick him in his left shin from under the table, causing Max to make a painful expression on his face as he didn't expect the French gymnast to attack him so suddenly from within the scenario of the afternoon.

"Ow! What was that for?" said Max as he looked on in a shocked yet painful manner while using his left hand to rub his throbbing left shin.

"Consider that as a way to not insult my personal lifestyle Max. I know you mean well and that you want to help out and all, but when it comes to my personal figure and beauty...I'll handle it on my own accord. Understood?" said Carol as she looked on in sternly way while crossing her arms from within sight.

"Yeah. Crystal clear" said Max as he continued to rub his left shin while having a disbelief expression on his face.

As the four fighters had continued to talk to one another from within their group conversation, two other fighters had looked at Hayate and the others from a nearby table that was located in the Eastern portion of the restaurant and that both of them had made some calm expressions on their faces as they saw some potential opponents to battle for tomorrow's tournament.

The first fighter to be seen was Eiji S., who sat from the left side of the table while eating a spicy chicken sandwich from his own sight while the second fighter to be seen from the right side of the table was a young Caucasian man of Scottish descent, who looked to be in his late 20's and that he had short blonde hair and calm sky blue eyes. His attire had consisted of a black short-sleeve shirt, a red short-sleeve jacket, black pants, white socks, and a pair of black tennis shoes.

"So the four of them are gonna participate in the tournament that's gonna start tomorrow. It's safe to say that we got our work cut us for us Eiji" said the Scottish man as he took a bite out of a hamburger with his own sight and that he was identified as Kayin Amoh: a Scottish bounty hunter who happens to be the friend and rival of Eiji S. and that he had wielded his own weapon: a long sword named Excalibur.

"That may be so Kayin, but still...the intensity and opportunity of having to battle potential opponents with our swordsmanship is what my older brother had taught us when we were young and that we have to take each battle with a serious demeanor. I don't know about you, but the chance to battle against some tough contenders is something that I'm looking foward to from within this event" said Eiji S. as he ate some french fries from within the conversation.

"That's nice to hear Eiji and speaking of your older brother...are you certain that he'll show up here in Metro City for this tournament event?" said Kayin.

"I believe so Kayin. Knowing the nature of my older brother's passion to battle opponents with his own swordsmanship...it's a great chance that he'll appear in this competition when least expected. Hopefully...I'll be able to catch up to him and try to see on how he's been doing in the past few years. It's something that I'm hoping to look foward to before the end of the tournament's week" said Eiji S. as he made a determined expression on his face while continuing to eat his food from within his own time.

When Kayin had heard that statement from his best friend/rival, the Scottish bounty hunter had nodded in agreement with the young Japanese swordsman as he knew from within his own mind that Eiji S. had cared for his older brother with a strong spirit and that he hoped for the best outcome for his friend in his own personal scenario that was happening from within the glance of detection.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ City Outskirt**

Later that night at an undisclosed northeastern field location that was located outside the district of Metro City, Geese and Billy K. had stood upon the grassy field of the unknown location as the two of them were in their casual business suit attires from within sight and that both the ruthless business entrepreneur and the English bo staff expert had made some sternly expressions on their faces as they were having an unexpected meeting with some of their closest associates.

As Mr. Big, Yamazaki, Scorpion, Jumbo, and Mr. Shade had stood a few feet away from where Geese and Billy K.'s position was on the field, the five of them were standing alongside with a huge Caucasian man upon sight and that the person had made a sternly expression on his face as he kept his arms crossed while listening to Geese from within the conversation of the star-filled night.

The huge Caucasian man's description was that of a professional wrestler of Austrailian descent, who looked to be in his mid 40's and that he had a brown buzzcut on his head and ruthless green eyes. Like Geese and Billy K.'s casual attire...the Austrailian man had wore a business suit that consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt with a black tie, a black long-sleeve dress jacket, black dress pants, black socks, and a pair of black dress shoes.

"Gentlemen...I'm glad to know that all of you could make the time to come here and learn of my scheme to help gain Metro City in my grasp. I assure you that this plan of mine is fool-proof in an instant and that no one will be able to stop it from within sight. Not the Mayor...not Terry Bogard...not anybody" said Geese as he looked at the group with a defiant expression on his face.

"As much as I appreciate the usual boasting that comes from you Geese...what is it that you exactly have planned for this city? You haven't told me the details of your supposed master plan since I first arrived here and you've left me and everyone else out here in the dark" said Mr. Big as he made a sternly frown on his face.

"Baldy's got a good point there. I've been irritated and annoyed for the past four weeks, not getting the chance to hurt someone for my own delightful pleasure and the lack of blood being stained on my hands is starting to tick me off" said Yamazaki as he made a violent expression on his face.

"Calm down Yamazaki. I assure you than when my plan gains success...you'll have plenty of victims to kill on your own time" said Geese.

"So Mr. Howard...what exactly do you have up your sleeve for this one?" said the huge Caucasian man as he looked at Geese with his own sight and that he was identified as Raiden: an Austrailian professional wrestler who often works as a part-time bodyguard for Geese.

"He he he...it's quite simple to explain Raiden. You see...this entire Metro City Slugfest tournament is nothing more than a ruse that's being used to cover up my true intentions. Neither the fighters nor the fans have no clue that they're the unwitting pawns in a chess game that I'm bound to win overtime. Starting tomorrow...the week of the tournament will begin and that everyone will be occupied with seeing the matches between the fighters, but little do they know that the real danger lurks outside the competition. As we speak right now...I'm having a demolition expert create six intricate bombs that'll be planted throughout the districts of the city and that they'll be set to go off at a specific time from within the last day of the tournament's week" said Geese in a calm manner.

"Six bombs being made right now? Are you telling me that you're planning to blow up Metro City?" said Mr. Big as he looked on in shock upon having to hear that explanation from Geese.

"Not exactly Mr. Big. You might say that I want to cause some...significiant damage towards the city so that my company can convinently come to the city's aid and help repair it. Of course...the bombs won't be the only thing that happens from within the last day of the competition's week. That's where you, Yamazaki, and the unified gangs of the city come in Mr. Big. By now...nearly every gang of the city is under your command and that you've told each and every one of them to work together for my great cause. Am I right?" said Geese.

"Yes you are. It wasn't exactly an easy task to do, but I was able to get the gangs to put aside their differences and work as a unified force under your command. Like myself...they've been wondering on what your ambition is for the city and that they want to know on what they gain from having to help you out" said Mr. Big as he made a small frown on his face from within the conversation.

"That's an easy question to answer on first sight my friend. For their efforts in helping me out with this plan...the gangs will gain complete control over the city's districts and that they'll have no opposition from those who'll try to stop them. Though I'll have complete control over their activities when I gain full power over this city's underworld...each gang will have the opportunity to do as they please on my watch and I'll see to it that Metro City goes back into being the ruthless state that it was before Haggar stepped in and became Mayor of the city" said Geese in a calm but sternly way.

"That's nice to hear Geese and speaking of Haggar...how are you gonna deal with him if tries to intervene in your scheme?" said Yamazaki.

"Don't worry about Haggar from within the scenario of my ambition Yamazaki. I assure you that I have special plans for him and his lovely daughter when the time comes. Your mission is to help Mr. Big lead the unified gangs into inciting a riot during the aftermath chaos of the bomb explosions and in the process...you have the pleasure of slaying anyone who gets in your way. Understood?" said Geese.

"Yes" said Yamazaki as he nodded in agreement with Geese on his statement while having a sadistic smile on his face, knowing that the last day of the tournament would give him the opportunity to kill as many innocent people as he could from within his own time.

"What about our part in your plan Geese? Where does the BWA stand out from within this scenario?" said Scorpion as he, Jumbo, and Mr. Shade had looked at Geese with some calm expressions on their faces.

"As I said to you before in our last conversation...I need for you and your fellow wrestlers to brutally defeat Haggar's friends from within the tournament. Even if you end up getting disqualified from within the process...see to it that they're badly injured so that they don't get the chance to help Haggar out from within the scenario of the tournament's last day. I'm paying you a great deal of money for your services Scorpion and I'm expecting you and your fellow wrestlers to get the job done in an instant. Understood?" said Geese.

"Yes Mr. Howard. The BWA will see to it that Haggar's friends are dealt with in the harshest manner" said Scorpion as he nodded in agreement with Geese on his statement.

"Indeed. Jumbo, Wraith, and Widow will assist their leader in having to deal with your enemies Mr. Howard and that the three of them will do whatever it takes to ensure that you have no problems in the near future. However...Saber won't be able to assist us and take part in the event due to the fact that he had injured his right leg during his training from a few days ago and that he had to return back to his home in Calgary so that he could recooperate and attempt to regain his strength. Regardless...the BWA will fulfill its contract in having to help you out Mr. Howard and that we will show you our superior might against our enemies" said Mr. Shade in a precise tone.

Upon hearing those statements from both Scorpion and Mr. Shade, Geese had nodded in agreement with the two of them on their word and knew from within his own mind that the leader of the BWA and his associates would use all of their skills to get the job done from within the scenario, one way or the other.

"Now then...the plan to gain Metro City won't begin until Wednesday, in which the six bombs are set to come here by then. When they arrive, Billy and Raiden will place them in secret locations throughout the six districts of the city so that no one will be able to find them. At the same time, shipments of machine guns and rocket launchers will come here as well and that they'll be given to the gangs to be used against the police and anybody else from within the last tournament day. When all is said and done...Metro City will fall instantly into my inescapable grip and that none will dare to oppose me or my power" said Geese as he made a sternly yet determined expression on his face as he thought about his strong ambition to gain Metro City into his power from within his own time and that he balled up his right fist in mid-air, proving the intensity and determination that lied from within his own spirit.

When everyone had heard that statement from Geese, all of them had nodded in agreement with the ruthless business entrepreneur on his word and knew from within their own minds that Geese was a person that didn't accept opposition from those that were against him and defeat from within his own plans.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Stadium**

A few hours later at the Metro Stadium, many people were seen inside the huge main section of the stadium as they cheered and yelled out in excitement upon knowing that a free-admitted pre-tournament conference was about to start in the next few minutes and that they couldn't wait to see on what this conference would bring to themselves and to the participating fighters of the competition.

As plenty of chairs were seen upon the main surface of the stadium's ground, a right-sided custom-built stage had stood in front of the chairs from within sight and that a few city officials had stood upon it in an instant, speaking to one another as they were making sure that everything was ready for the conference that would happen in due time.

Besides the fans that sat throughout the main portion of the stadium...local television crews had stood near the custom-built stage on the left side of its position as a few reporters had looked straight at their cameramen and began talking to the public at home about the conference of the Metro City Slugfest, informing them about the information that Haggar and Geese were prepared to speak about from within the night.

Meanwhile inside a locker room that was located in the backstage portion of the stadium, a couple of fighters participating in the tournament had stood and sat throughout the room as most of them had looked on with some determined expressions on their faces as they knew that tonight's conference would be nothing more than the calm before the storm and that most of the fighters were prepared for the week that lied ahead of them from within tomorrow.

As Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Guy, Jessica, Billy L., Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca had stood and sat together near a couple of lockers, the group was talking to one another in a decent manner as they spoke about how they would battle from within tomorrow during the start of the week's tournament and how they would focus their efforts into winning their own personal matches.

"Well guys...we trained as much as we could for the past four weeks and most of today, but now...we must be prepared for tomorrow and see on what awaits us from within this tournament" said Ryu as he stood on his ground while looking on with a decent expression on his face.

"That I agree. I'm already excited from having to feel the intensity of this competition and having to see these fighters at the moment is making me get prepared with such determination" said Ken as he also stood on his ground while slamming his right fist into his left palm from within mid-air.

"Judging from how these people look right now...it's safe to say that we got our work cut out for us if we're to survive this competition for the next seven days" said Marian as she looked on in a calm yet worried way while sitting down on a nearby bench.

"And let's not forget the fact that Geese is also in the picture as well. Knowing that slimeball...it's likely that he'll try to send his own men to defeat us from within our efforts in the tournament" said Jessica as she sat next to Marian on the bench.

"Either way...a whole ordeal awaits us from within the next seven days and that we have to be prepared for anything that might happen when least expected" said Chun-Li as she stood next to the group while having a small frown on her face.

While Ryu and his friends were continuing their own conversation from within the specific locker room, Terry, Blue Mary, Andy, Mai, and Joe H. were also seen as well, talking to one another as they stood near an eastern wall of the room during their conversation while Hayate, Carol, Max, and Kim S. had sat together on another bench from the locker room as they looked on with pure anticipation from within sight.

Lucky was also in the locker room as well and that he was talking to two people from within his own time upon a standing position that was located in the western section of the room.

The first person that Lucky was talking to was a young African-American man that looked to be in his late 20's and that he had a black mohawk, a black mustache, a small black goatee, taped-up fists, and determined brown eyes. His attire had consisted of a white sleeveless athletic shirt, a black short-sleeve denim jacket, a pair of black pants, white socks, and a pair of black working boots. This person was identified as Darius "Heavy D!" Tyson: a long-time friend of Lucky who happens to be a former heavyweight boxer.

The second person to be seen from within the conversation was a young Caucasian man who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had short light orange hair, a blue line that was painted under his right eye, and aggressive blue eyes. His attire had consisted of a blue short-sleeve shirt, a silver shoulderpad, blue jeans, white socks, and a pair of white tennis shoes. This person was identified as Brian Battler: an aggressive football player who happens to be good friends with Heavy D! and Lucky.

Besides the trio of fighters, Ryo, Robert, Takuma, and Yuri were also in the locker room from within sight and that they were having their own little private conversation from the eastern position in the room.

While Ryo and Takuma had continued to wear their karate gi attires along with some brown geta sandals that allowed the two of them to walk in a decent state, Robert was dressed in his own attire that consisted of a black long-sleeve dress shirt, an orange sleeveless vest, a pair of white fingerless gloves, white pants, white socks, and a pair of white Italian loafer shoes. As for Yuri...she wore an attire that consisted of a black short-sleeve shirt, a white short-sleeve karate gi jacket, black fingerless gloves, black karate pants, white socks, and a pair of white-red tennis shoes.

Along with the quartet from within their conversation was a young Caucasian woman of French descent, who looked to be in her early 20's and that she had short blonde hair and gentle purple eyes. Her attire had consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt, a purple long-sleeve dress jacket, a pair of purple fingerless gloves, dark purple pants, white socks, and a pair of white dress shoes. This person was identified as Alice "King" Belle: a Muay Thai fighter who owns a popular restaurant back in Southtown and that she happens to be the current girlfriend of Ryo.

Meanwhile inside a private conference room that was located in the backstage portion of the stadium, Haggar had sat alone upon a sofa from the leftside portion of the room as he made a small frown on his face upon thinking about the scenario that was happening right now from within his own glance and that he had his arms crossed while looking on with a calm yet sternly expression on his face from within his own time.

As Haggar had continued to think about the entire scenario while being dressed in his brown business suit attire, Geese had entered into the room through the right-sided door unexpectedly and that the ruthless business entrepreneur had made a small smirk on his face as he saw that Haggar was thinking about the entire Metro City Slugfest tournament from within his own glance and time.

"So Haggar...are you ready to address the public about the entire competition?" said Geese as he looked on with a precise expression on his face.

"Yes I am. All of these people have come to see an exciting tournament week that's set to take place tomorrow and I'll see to it that they enjoy themselves from within this time" said Haggar as he stood up from the sofa and began to make his way towards Geese so that he could stand a few feet away from where the ruthless business entrepreneur had stood from.

"That's nice to hear. I couldn't help but notice that you feel a bit uneasy about something that's on your mind right now. Care to tell me on what it is?" said Geese.

"Nothing's on my mind right now at the moment Geese, but what I can say is that I feel a bit cautious about this entire tournament. I can't help but have this strange feeling that something bad is gonna happen overtime and that it's gonna take everyone in by surprise. It just might be my own imagination running wild at the moment, but still...I can't help but wonder if I made the right decision in creating this tournament" said Haggar.

When Geese had heard that statement from Haggar, he made a small smile on his face as he knew that the Mayor of Metro City was very skeptic on the entire purpose of the tournament and that he needed to lure Haggar into believing a false sense of security for the objective of the tournament's existence.

"There's no need for you to worry about this entire competition Haggar. As I said to you before...the purpose of this tournament is to help rebuild Metro City's tarnished reputation and show everyone that your city is no longer the #1 crime capital of the world. With my assistance...I'll see to it that this tournament is a success for your own benefit and that the citizens will thank you for making this competition come into reality itself. Now then...what do you say we head out there and greet the audience?" said Geese as he extended his right hand out towards Haggar, hoping to get a friendly hand shake from the strong-muscled Mayor.

Upon seeing that Geese had wanted to shake his right hand from within sight, Haggar had made a decent smile on his face as he decided to use his own right hand to shake Geese's in a friendly manner, but from within his mind...the strong-muscled Mayor had kept his suspicion and guard up from within sight as he knew that Geese was a person not to be trusted and that he still had his strong accusation of knowing that Geese was somehow involved in the murder of Cody.

Meanwhile inside the main section of the stadium, the people that sat throughout the seats of the building had yelled and cheered out in excitement as they were getting a bit restless from having to wait for the conference and that they wanted to get some information on what to expect from within the week of the tournament's run.

As the crowd had continued to chat real loudly throughout the stadium, a young Caucasian man who had short brown hair, calm brown eyes, and a black business suit attire had walked up upon the custom-built stage of the stadium so that he could position himself behind a podium and speak upon a microphone, which allowed his voice to be heard throughout the speakers of the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen...it gives me great pleasure to finally begin the Metro City Slugfest pre-conference. We know that each and every one of you have been waiting anxiously for this conference to take place and that we apologize for the delay, but rest assured that we're ready to begin and that all of you will finally learn of what's in store for your own excitement for the next seven days" said the young Caucasian man as he looked on while having an energetic expression on his face.

Upon hearing that statement from the young announcer, the entire crowd had cheered on with anticipation as they were ready to listen about the details of the tournament so that they could learn on what they would experience from within their own time.

"Now then...without any further delay...let's bring out the fighters who'll be participating in the tournament" said the young announcer as he spoke to the wild crowd from within the stadium.

From there, a large group of fighters had started to come into the stadium through the use of a left main entrance that was located near the ground section of the stadium and that most of the fighters had made some calm expressions on their faces as they thought about the ordeal that lied ahead of them from within the tournament.

Among the group of well-known fighters were Ryu, Terry, and the rest of their friends, who casually walked together from within the front portion of the group as they made some decent expressions on their faces upon seeing the excited crowd of people from within the stadium and they knew that the scenario of giving the people an exciting experience from within the week was something they were looking foward to.

"Looks like everyone is real excited about seeing this tournament happen in an instant. It's safe to say that the citizens of Metro City are finally gonna get a chance to see a positive event that'll lead them away from their usual ordeal of having to endure crime and violence" said Ryu as he looked around with his glance while walking with his friends from within sight.

"Agreed. It's gonna be great to show everyone our skills in this competition and that they'll have a good time watching us with their own sight" said Ken as he nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement.

"I can't believe that I'm actually gonna participate in a fighting tournament. Usually...I watch the action from a spectator's point of view, but for me to actually be in it is quite surprising" said Jessica as she walked alongside with Marian from within the scenario of the night.

"Well Jessie...this could prove to be your best opportunity and chance to show everyone that you're not only a beautiful and kind-hearted person, but also a butt-kicking woman at the same time. I warn you that if you and I are forced to battle one another...I won't hold anything back and that I expect for you to do the same thing on my part. Okay?" said Marian.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Marian, the blonde beauty had nodded in agreement with the cheerful tomboy on her statement as she knew that this competition was her best chance to show everyone her new martial arts skills and that she wouldn't let anyone or anything get in the way of her own personal ambition.

As the large group of fighters had continued to make their way into the stadium's ground so that they could sit down on the nearby chairs, Ryo, King, Robert, Yuri, and Takuma had walked among the middle portion of the competitors from within sight and that the five fighters had made some precise expressions on their faces as they were ready to battle in the tournament while showing their own power and determination from within sight.

Besides Ryo and the others from within the group of fighters, Todoh and Kasumi had also walked from within the group as well and that the father-daughter team, who wore their fighting attires along with their own sets of black zori sandals, had kept their close eyes upon Ryo, Robert, Yuri, and Takuma, as they knew that their arch-rivals were participating in the tournament and that they were prepared to fight them with their own style of battling.

As the huge group of fighters had continued to walk into the main section of the stadium so that they could sit down on the nearby chairs that were located on the ground, Geese and Haggar had watched the entire scenario happen as they sat from their background seats on the custom-built stage and that both the strong-muscled Mayor and the ruthless business entrepreneur had made some decent expressions on their faces as they saw the huge stream of competitors that would battle from within the week of the tournament.

When all of the participating fighters were able to sit down from within the main ground of the stadium's main section, Geese had made a confident expression on his face as he decided to stand up from his seat so that he could make his way foward to the podium and speak directly to the fighters and the audience, giving them the chance to listen so that he could address to them about the purpose of the tournament.

"Ladies and gentlemen...I welcome each and every one of you to the Metro City Slugfest pre-conference for this evening. My name is Geese Howard and I'm a co-sponsor of the event, along with your Mayor Mike Haggar" said Geese as he spoke to the entire crowd with his own decent voice.

While the crowd had continued to cheer on in excitement from within the stadium, Terry, Blue Mary, Andy, Mai, and Joe H. had made some sternly expressions on their faces as they kept their eyes on Geese while sitting down from the second row of seats in the fighters' section of the stadium.

"For many years...Metro City has had an unwanted reputation in being one of the most violent cities to live in and that the citizens have known nothing but pure violence and suffering. I can easily sympathize with them, for my own home city of Southtown had suffered through the same ordeal a while back and that it was able to finally break free from the hard grip of crime and murder. As the founder and CEO of my own company: Howard Enterprises...I've decided to give your Mayor and the rest of the City Council a helping hand in trying to clean things up around here. For the past few weeks...I've had my company help rebuild and restore the damaged areas that are seen throughout the city so that those who live here won't be forced to see the remnants of old crimes that have not been forgotten.

However...I feel that my assistance is still not enough to show the entire country that Metro City has changed for the better and therefore...I had a talk with Mayor Haggar a while back about an idea that could easily benefit the city's welfare. From within our conversation...he agreed with me on the idea of creating and hosting this tournament so that it can help show everyone in the country that Metro City is no longer plagued by violence and evil. I guarantee each and every one of you that this competition will be an unforgettable event and that all of you will thank me and Mayor Haggar for bringing this competition into the light of reality itself" said Geese as he made a decent smile on his face from within his talking.

Upon hearing that statement from Geese, the entire crowd had cheered and yelled out in excitement as they were glad to know about the upcoming tournament and they couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, for it would soon bring the excitement towards the city.

After saying his words from within his time, Geese had decided to walk away from the podium so that he could sit back down on his chair in an instant and from within the process...Haggar had stood up from his own chair so that he could walk past Geese and head straight towards the podium, giving him the chance to explain things much further to the fans and fighters.

"Starting tomorrow...the week of the Metro City Slugfest tournament will begin and that those who'll participate in it will battle and clash against one another until a sole champion stands out among the fallen. From Monday to Friday...the competition will begin at 8:00 A.M. in the morning and will last until midnight. Some areas throughout the city will be restricted due to the battle stages that's gonna be set from within the tournament and that those who drive will have to find alternate routes to their work places and destinations. The tournament rules are similar to that of your basic fighting tournament, in which you can only win a match if your opponent gives up, steps out of the specific battle stage's area limit, or is unable to get back up from the ground after a 10 count. Each match will have a 20-minute time limit from within sight and if there is no definite winner when the 20 minutes are up...the victor will then be decided by use of a coin toss. Those who carry specific weapons will be allowed to use them in the tournament, but be warned that the officials will not tolerate unsportsmanlike conduct from within the competition.

Also...I forbid the use of killing from within the tournament, as I want this event to be a friendly competition between fighters. If anyone breaks this rule...they'll not only be disqualified from the competition, but will also be sent to jail as well on murder charges. The tournament officials have told me that 64 fighters will be competiting in the competition, so in order to balance out the time of each day from within the week...32 matches will happen from within the days of Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday, in which tomorrow will hold 12 matches...Tuesday will hold 12 more matches...and Wednesday will hold the final eight matches of the tournament's first round. The 32 fighters who survive those matches will then go on to compete in the battles of Thursday and Friday, in which both of those days will hold eight matches from within sight.

On Saturday...the 16 survivors of the earlier matches will compete right here in the stadium and the battles of that day will last until the final four are decided for the final event on Sunday. Upon the final night...the remaining four competitors will then battle each other right here until one stand as the definite winner of the Metro City Slugfest tournament and that the champion will recieve both a coverted gold trophy and a $100,000 cash prize. Like Geese's own statement...I want to show the entire country that Metro City is no longer a violent place to live in and that this tournament will be the first step in this great city's road to recovery" said Haggar as he spoke with a clear voice and a determined expression on his face.

When the entire audience had heard that statement from Haggar, all of them had cheered on in anticipation as they were real happy to learn about the details of the tournament from within their own detection and the thrill of having to see the competition occur from within the city had excited everyone from within the stadium.

As Jessica saw that her father had given out a strong and decent speech about the tournament, the blonde beauty had made a decent smile on her face as she was real happy to see the determination that came from her father's own spirit and from within her own mind...she was determined in her own way to not let her father down from within her efforts in participating from within the tournament.

"Now normally...I would end the conference right here and advise everyone to head home and get prepared for tomorrow, but seeing as though the excitement is building up...I've decided to add in a surprise element for this conference. We have a special guest right now who's come here to not only participate in the tournament, but also to sing her #1 hit song, "Psycho Soldier" for us tonight. She's a huge pop singer in Japan and that many of you may already know her in terms of her beautiful voice and popular songs. Ladies and gentlemen...I present to you...Athena Asamiya!" said Haggar.

Upon hearing that statement from Haggar...the entire crowd had cheered on in excitement as they didn't expect this development to happen from within their own detection and that they were surprised to learn about an unexpected performance from within their own sight.

As Haggar and Geese had walked off from the left side of the stage while two officials had carried the podium off the stage as well from within the process, a young Japanese woman had walked up upon the stage from the right side of its position and that she made a gentle smile on her face as she saw that many people from within the crowd was excited to see her from within their own glance.

The young Japanese woman's description was that of a cheerful singer/fighter who looked to be in her early 20's and that she had long purple hair, a red hairclip, and beautiful purple eyes. Her attire had consisted of a light pink short-sleeve blouse shirt, a red sleeveless vest, red fingerless gloves, a red pleated short dress skirt, dark red dress pants, white socks, and a pair of red bow strap flat dress shoes. This person was instantly identified as Athena Asamiya: a young Japanese pop singer who has a kind heart and a strong spirit. Besides being a popular singer...Athena is also a martial artist who seeks to fight for justice and defeat evil by using a special type of fighting energy known only as Psycho Power.

As Athena had stepped in front of the stage while holding a microphone in her right hand, she made a cheerful expression on her face as she saw that the stadium's crowd had cheered on in excitement from within her own sight and that she was real happy to be performing for them with her own time and determination.

"Hey there everybody. Are all of you ready for the Metro City Slugfest?" said Athena as she spoke with her delicate voice through the microphone.

Upon hearing the loud roar of excitement that came from the crowd, Athena had nodded in agreement with the fans from their determination as she knew that they were ready to witness the tournament happen from within the week and that they were ready to see the matches occur from within their own time.

"Okay then. Let's do this" said Athena as she raised her left hand in the air so that she could snap her two fingers in an instant, signaling the official who was in charge of the music to begin her hit single.

From there, an 80's pop-like beat was starting to be heard throughout the speakers of the stadium and that everyone who listened to it was amazed by the dexterity and rhythm that came from the beat, giving them the scenario that they were about to listen to a song that would be stuck in their heads for quite a while.

As Athena had moved her body to the rhythm of the song from within sight, she began to sing her heart out from within the main course of the song itself and that the young Japanese singer had sung with a calm yet excited voice, showing everyone her best talent from within her own unique abilities during the night.

As Ryu and the others had looked on from their seats in the stadium, they too had enjoyed the wonderful singing that came from Athena and that they were having much fun from within their own time, but each of the fighters had realized that tomorrow would be the start of the Metro City Slugfest tournament and that they would have to be ready to battle one another at the given moment. However...no one had realized that they were playing straight into the hand of Geese's master plan and that they had no clue about the real danger that lied behind the tournament, but in the week of the competition itself...the future and fate of Metro City would rest in the hand of those who were determined to help save it from evil itself.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, the Metro City Slugfest tournament begins and that the fighters who are participating in it are prepared to battle with everything they got in order to become champion. With the entire city as a battlefield...the competitors are ready to clash and fight one another for the next seven days, showing everyone that they're holding nothing back from within their abilities. For Jessica...the tournament is a perfect opportunity to show everyone that she's no longer a weak girl and that she's ready to help her dad and everyone else out. Jessica and the rest of her friends will find themselves battling against their own opponents from within their matches and losing is not an option for any of them. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	16. Chapter 15: The Slugfest Begins

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 2: The Metro City Slugfest**

**Chapter 15: The Slugfest Begins**

* * *

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Haggar Residence**

On a calm and pleasant Monday morning from within the distance of Metro City...a beautiful sunrise was seen from within the glance of the sky itself and that its bright rays had shined upon the entire city, alerting everyone that the fateful week had finally arrived in an instant. The time was 7:00 A.M. from within sight and that those who were preparing to open their stores and restaurants for the public had realized from within their own minds that in less than one hour...the entire streets would be flooded with fans and spectators as they would be watching the battles of the Metro City Slugfest unfold from within the specific battle stages that were spreaded throughout the city and that everyone was ready to enjoy themselves from within their own time.

At the Haggar residence, Jessica was sleeping in a peaceful manner from within her own bedroom and that the blonde beauty had made a gentle smile on her face as she slept comfortably in her own bed, but unfortunantly...her beauty sleep wouldn't last for much longer as an alarm clock that sat upon Jessica's dresser from the west portion of the room had rung very loudly from within the time of 7:00 A.M. and that its high noise had woke Jessica up from her slumber in an instant.

As Jessica heard the alarm clock with her own detection and opened her delicate young eyes from within sight, she made a tired expression on her face as she stood upright on her bed and made a small yawn on her face as she stretched her arms out in the air so that she could breathe very easily and be prepared for the day with her own determination.

From there, Jessica had got up from her bed and made her way to the alarm clock so that she could press the stop button and cease the loud noise that came from the alarm clock itself.

After stopping the alarm clock's noise from within sight, Jessica had made a small sigh on her face as she decided to make her way to her bedroom's window and push aside the small curtains that blocked the outside view in an instant.

When Jessica saw that the bright sun had stood in a decent manner from within the morning sky of the city, the blonde beauty had made small frown on her face as she knew from within her own mind that the week of the Metro City Slugfest had finally arrived and that she would have to be prepared to fight in order to help her father and her friends out from within the ordeal that was happening right now from within the city.

"So...it finally begins" said Jessica in her mind as she looked on while having a determined expression on her face from within her own personal scenario.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

Meanwhile at the Metro Plaza Hotel, Ryu was inside the bedroom portion of his own hotel room that lied from upon the 20th floor of the building and that the young Japanese fighter had made a determined expression on his face as he tightened his red sparring gloves from within his own time while being dressed in his white karate gi attire, knowing that the Metro City Slugfest tournament had finally arrived and that he was prepared to battle against any opponent that stood within his own way.

After adjusting his sparring gloves and tieing his red headband on his forehead, Ryu had heard a knock coming directly from the front door of his hotel room and that he decided to head to the front of the room and answer the door with his own detection.

"Who is it?" said Ryu as he stood near the door of his hotel room.

"It's me Ryu" said Ken's voice as he was heard from the other side of the door.

Upon hearing Ken's voice with his own sight, Ryu had decided to open his hotel room door with little hesitation and upon opening it...he saw that Ken and Eliza had stood outside the hallway of the 20th floor, looking on while having some decent smiles on their faces from within sight.

"So Ryu...you're ready to knock some heads around?" said Ken as he looked on in a confident manner while being dressed in his red karate gi attire.

When Ryu had heard that statement from Ken, the young Japanese fighter had made a small smirk on his face as he nodded in agreement with his best friend on his word and knew from within his own mind that he was ready to battle against those that would participate from within the tournament event of the next seven days.

"Ready as I'll ever be Ken. Let's do this" said Ryu as he grabbed his hotel room's card key from a nearby desk and placed it inside his pants' right pocket while closing his hotel room's door behind him in the process, locking it instantly as he was determined to make sure that no one would break in and steal his valuables from within his sight.

From there, Ryu, Ken, and Eliza had begun to make their way down the right path of the hallway so that they could head to a nearby elevator, which would enable them to travel to the main floor of the hotel and allow them to leave the building so that they could begin their way towards the Metro Stadium, in which all of the fighters were scheduled to head there in order to figure out on who they were gonna fight and when from within their own time.

Meanwhile inside another hotel room that was located upon the 10th floor of the building, Terry was inside the bathroom portion of his room as he was making sure that he had a good appearance from within the day and that he wanted to be ready for the tournament from within his own glance and time.

After adjusting his jacket's collar and tightening up his gloves from within sight, Terry had made a small sigh on his face as he looked at himself in the bathroom's mirror and made a small smile on his face as he was prepared to battle in the tournament with his own determination and that he was also ready to stop whatever plan that Geese had up his sleeve from within the process of the competition's week.

A few minutes later, Terry had stepped out of an elevator that took him to the main floor of the hotel from within sight and upon having to enter into the front lobby of the building...Terry had found himself meeting up with Andy, Mai, Blue Mary, and Joe H., who made a couple of small smiles on their faces upon having to see the lone wolf with their own glances.

While Blue Mary, Andy, and Joe H. were dressed in their fighting attires from within sight, Mai was dressed in her own fighting attire that consisted of a red sleeveless skimpy tunic, a pair of red wristbands, a white decorative waistband, a red decocrative tail, a red loin cloth which concealed a red thong underneath, red instep guards, and a pair of black soft-soled tabi for her feet.

"It's about time that you got here Terry. I'm itching to get to the stadium right now and see on who I get to destroy in my very first match" said Joe H. as he made a confident smirk crossed his arms from within his glance

"Sorry about having to make you wait Joe, but I wanted to make sure that I was prepared and everything. You guys ready to kick some butt?" said Terry as he looked at his friends in a confident way.

"Yeah" said Blue Mary, Andy, Mai, and Joe H. in unison as they nodded in agreement with Terry on his statement.

Upon having to nod in agreement with his friends on their answer, Terry had walked out of the hotel with them following behind from within sight and that all five fighters had begun to make their way down the left sidewalk of the busy street, heading towards the Metro Stadium so that they could figure out on who they would be fighting from within the first round matches of the tournament.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Haggar Residence**

Meanwhile at the Haggar residence, Haggar was sitting down on the sofa in the living room portion of the home as he was dressed in his brown business suit attire while watching an early morning news report about the Metro City Slugfest tournament and that he saw a couple of fans yelling and cheering out in excitement from the background of the news report while the reporter had spoke to the public outside the Metro Stadium, telling everyone about the excitement that was building up from within sight and how the fans and spectators couldn't wait to see the matches of the first day occur from within their own glances.

While Haggar had continued to watch the news report from within his own time, Jessica was getting dressed in her own bedroom as she knew that the time had come to test her own fighting skills out from within the tournament and that she couldn't afford to have any second thoughts from within her own determination.

After putting on her red cocktail dress and red cocktail glovelettes while slipping her feet into her red high-heel shoes, Jessica had made her way to her personal dresser so that she could use a small cosmetic tube of red lipstick to color her lips from within her own sight, enabling her to show her delicate beauty towards everyone from within the tournament.

Upon applying the red lipstick towards her lips, Jessica had puckered them a bit in order to make sure that the color had stayed on there from within sight and that the blonde beauty had made a gentle smile on her own face upon seeing herself in her dresser's mirror, having a confident spirit from within her own mind as she was prepared to fight for the first time from within her own life.

"Well Jessica...this is it. This is the day where you go from being a helpless weak girl to a determined strong woman. This time around...I'm gonna fight instead of having to sit on the sidelines and watch helplessly from within sight. With my own skills and determination...I'll see to it that I help daddy and everyone else out in our ordeal against Geese and those who are working under him. I know that it won't be easy and that we're bound to face danger from within time itself, but still...I'll give it my best and fight with all of my strength" said Jessica in her mind as she made a determined expression on her face from within her own sight.

Upon having to think about that scenario from within her mind, Jessica had decided to turn her sight towards the framed picture of herself and Cody that sat upon her dresser and that Jessica had held the picture with her right hand, looking at it with a passionate expression on her face as she thought about the day that she spent with Cody from within the Metro City Central Park a few months back.

"Cody...it was very hard for me to accept the fact that your life was taken so suddenly when least expected and that I didn't know on what to do from within my emotional depressed state, but thanks to daddy, Chun-Li, and everyone else...I was able to overcome your death and not let it affect my entire welfare and mind. Even though you're no longer with me here physically...I can tell that you're still with me and the rest of our friends in great spirit. I promise you that we're gonna work our hardest to avenge your death and stop Geese from gaining his shrouded desire in this tournament. You have my word on that statement there Cody" said Jessica in her mind as she kissed the framed picture with his own lips and left a small kiss mark around Cody's face, proving the strong will and determination that the blonde beauty had from within her own mind.

After placing the framed picture back on her dresser, Jessica had made a determined expression on her face as she made her way to her bedroom door upon sight and opened it with little hesitation, leaving her bedroom in an instant as she closed the door behind her from within her own glance so that he could head downstairs and rendezvous with her father, enabling them to head to the Metro Stadium so that they could figure out on who would be fighting who for the day.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Stadium**

A few minutes later at the Metro Stadium, the fighters that were scheduled to battle from within the Metro City Slugfest tournament had stood throughout the ground floor of the stadium's main section and that most of the fighters had made some determined expressions on their faces as they knew that from within the next few minutes after 7:40 A.M. in the morning...they would discover on who they would be battling against from within the first round of the tournament.

As Jessica came into the ground floor of the stadium through the main entrance, she made a small gasp on her face as she saw that the participants of the tournament was prepared to battle from within their own time and that the blonde beauty had made a determined expression on her own face as she couldn't let the intimidation of the fighters get to her from within her sight.

Just then, a familiar voice was heard from within Jessica's own detection and that she didn't expect to hear it with her own glance.

"Jessie! Over here" said Marian's voice.

When Jessica had heard Marian's voice and turned to the right direction of her standing position, she saw that Marian was waving her right hand up in the air as she was trying to get the attention of her best friend and that she stood alongside with Billy L., Jimmy, Rebecca, and Guy from within sight.

"Marian" said Jessica as she made a decent smile on her face upon seeing the cheerful tomboy with her eyes and that she wasted no time in walking over to where the group was so that she could rendezvous with them in an instant.

"So you finally made it Jessie. I was wondering on when you would get here" said Marian as she looked on in a decent manner.

"Sorry about the delay Marian, but I had to speak to my father at the stadium's front entrance right before the two of us went our separate ways. He's still a bit concerned about me participating in this tournament and that he doesn't want me to get hurt and all, but I told him that if I wanted to help him and the rest of our friends out in our ordeal...I would have to fight on my own accord and help ensure our determination to win against those who threaten this city. Having to battle in this tournament won't be easy for any of us and we're bound to face the strongest opponents in due time, but I'm certain that all of us will battle with our strength and succeed with little problem" said Jessica in a determined state.

Upon hearing that statement from Jessica, Marian had nodded in agreement with the blonde beauty on her explanation and knew that she was precisely right about her own words, realizing that having to win the tournament wouldn't exactly be a walk in the park for her and the rest of her friends, but still...the cheerful tomboy was willing to give it her best from within her own time.

"It looks like half of these guys are anxious to fight right now. I can't wait to get out there and show everyone my Sousetsuken skills" said Billy L. as he made a confident expression on his face while balling up both of his fists in mid-air from within his sight.

"Don't get too cocky Billy. From what I can see right now...most of these fighters are very serious about winning this tournament and that they won't hesitate to defeat anyone that stands in their way. All of us better be careful in this competition and keep our guard up at all times" said Jimmy as he made a serious expression on his face while crossing his arms from within the process.

"Jimmy's got a good point there. The last thing any of us needs to do is to get overconfident about our abilities and screw up from within our attempts of advancing in this competition. If we're to survive this tournament until the very end...we have to keep a sharp mind out and be ready for any opponent that comes our way" said Rebecca as she looked on in a determined manner while being dressed in her fighting attire and holding her two tonfas in her hands.

"Agreed. Something tells me that all of us are in for a tough week and that we're bound to face some hard opposition from within our time" said Guy as he looked on in a determined manner while keeping his small frown on his face from within the process.

While Guy, Jessica, and the rest of their friends had continued to talk to one another about their own scenario, Terry, Blue Mary, Andy, Mai, and Joe H. had stood from within the northern portion of the fighting group's location and that the lone wolf and his fellow fighters had spoke to one another about how they would do from within the time of the tournament's appearance.

"This is gonna be intense you guys. Just looking at all of these fighters right now is making me excited from within my own spirit and I just can't hold back on my chance to destroy these guys in no time at all" said Joe H. as he made a confident expression on his face.

"You'll get the opportunity to battle against these guys in due time Joe, but perhaps you should reconsider on how you judge these people on first glance. They might actually surprise you when least expected and that you'll wind up being defeated in a surprised manner" said Andy.

"Andy's right about that statement there. The last thing you need is to let your overconfidence get the best of you. Being humiliated at your own expense is something that you wouldn't want to endure, especially at an event like this" said Mai as she nodded in agreement with Andy on his statement.

"Don't worry about me you two. As the Muay Thai fighting champion...I can't afford to lose on a given moment like this and that my own fans will lead me to instant victory. Just you wait" said Joe H. as he held his right fist in mid-air while making a determined expression on his face.

Before the group could continue their conversation with one another, an unexpected voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught the group by surprise and that they didn't expect to hear it with their own detection.

"Lead you to victory? More like defeat if you ask me" said Billy K.'s voice.

When the group had heard Billy K.'s voice and turned around to look, they saw that Billy K. and Raiden were approaching them in a surprising manner and that both the bo staff wielder and the Austrailian wrestler had made a couple of small smirks on their faces upon having to see Terry and his friends with their own sights.

Billy K. was dressed in his fighting attire, which consisted of a white short-sleeve t-shirt, a blue long-sleeve jacket that had a desgin on the back, in which a small cigarette was blocked by a red censor sign, blue wristbands, blue jeans, white socks, and a pair of brown working boots while Raiden was dressed in his fighting attire that consisted of a blue wrestling mask that showed his eyes, nose and mouth, a blue sleeveless athletic wrestling shirt, black wristbands, blue wrestling pants that had yellow lightning bolt designs on the sides, white socks, and a pair of red wrestling boots.

"Well well...if it isn't Geese's own lackeys. I should've know that you two would show up here" said Terry in a decent way.

"Of course we would Bogard. Any chance for us to beat the living snot of you is an opportunity that myself and the big guy here would take at the given chance" said Billy K. as he made a arrogant smile on his face while holding his red bo staff in his right hand.

"That's right and we're looking to get some payback after the way you humiliated us back in Southtown during the King of Fighters tournament. It'll be great to smash your head into the pavement and leave you as a broken man" said Raiden as he balled up both of his fists while making a menacing expression on his face.

"I hate of having to burst your determination bubble, but if you want to get to me, you'll have to fight everyone else in this place and I assure you that none of them are gonna let you win your matches that easily" said Terry.

"That's right. The two of you are gonna find out that most of these guys are determined to win this tournament from their own strength and anyone who tries to get in their way won't be given an easy match or time" said Blue Mary as she nodded in agreement with Terry on his statement.

Upon hearing those statements from both Terry and Blue Mary, Billy K. and Raiden had made some sternly growls on their faces as they knew from within their own minds that the lone wolf and the freelance agent was right about their word and if they wanted to get a shot against Terry from within the tournament...they would have to battle against those that stood in the way of their determination.

As the fighters had continued to talk among one another from within sight, Haggar and four tournament officials had made their way up upon the custom-built stage from the back portion of the stadium and that the strong-muscled Mayor had made a sternly expression on his face as he approached the podium that stood in front of the stage, preparing to speak upon the microphone so that he could address the fighters about the statistics of the tournament's first day.

"May I have everyone's attention at this moment? I repeat...may I have everyone's attention?" said Haggar as he spoke on the podium's microphone from within sight and that his voice was heard upon the speakers of the stadium itself.

When the fighters had heard Haggar's voice and turned their sight towards the custom-built stage, they saw that Haggar and the four tournament officials had stood upon it from within their own glance and upon seeing the strong-muscled Mayor from within sight...the competitors had realized that the co-sponsor of the tournament was about to speak to them from within his own time.

"Thank you. Now then...it's great to see that all 64 fighters are here in the stadium and that each and every one of you are ready to battle with everything that you got. However...in order to determine the 32 competitors that'll advance and move on to the second round...we're gonna be holding the first round matches for today, tomorrow, and Wednesday. Both today and tomorrow will hold 12 matches from within sight while Wednesday will hold the final eight matches that'll close out the tournament's first round. Only 24 fighters will be competiting today in the specific matches that'll happen throughout Metro City and from within those matches...the first 12 survivors will be decided for the second round. Now...I want all of you to direct your attention to the huge screen that's above me so that you can see the match layout for today" said Haggar in a decent manner.

Upon hearing that statement from Haggar, the fighters that stood upon the stadium's main ground floor had turned their sights towards a huge television screen that stood above the custom-built stage and that the stadium's screen had instantly turned on from within sight, showing everyone the specific matches that would happen from within today.

The matches that were displayed on the screen from top to bottom were: **Match #1: Terry Bogard vs. Lucky Glauber/ Match #2: Billy Lee vs. Billy Kane/ Match #3: Rebecca Brielle vs. Jumbo Flapjack/ Match #4: Ryo Sakazaki vs. Dan Hibiki/ Match #5: Jimmy Lee vs. Raiden/ Match #6: Scorpion vs. Sie Kensou/ Match #7: Guy Hinato vs. Eiji Kisaragi/ Match #8: Wraith vs. Max Eagle/ Match #9: Ken Masters vs. Keith Wayne/ Match #10: Joe Higashi vs. Andy Bogard/ Match #11: Mai Shiranui vs. King/ Match #12: Blue Mary Ryan vs. Lucia Morgan.**

When Terry saw that his name was displayed upon the stadium screen and that it showed Lucky as his opponent, the lone wolf had made a small smirk on his face as he knew that he would have a tough first match from within his own glance and that he was ready to face it head on with little hesitation.

"Ha! So it seems that you and I must battle in our first round match Andy. This is a perfect chance for me to show you my new moves and have you realize that I'm the strongest fighter between the two of us" said Joe H. as he made a confident expression on his face while looking at Andy from within sight.

"Don't get your hopes up Joe. I've been doing some training of my own for quite some time and developed some techniques that you haven't seen before. You might be surprised if I catch you off-guard and defeat you when least expected" said Andy as he kept his calm expression on his face.

"We'll see about that" said Joe H. as he looked on with an anticipated look on his face.

"So it seems that I have to deal with some punk named Billy Lee in my first round match of this tournament. It should be no problem on my account to get past this guy with my own skills" said Billy K. as he stood next to Raiden from within the huge fighting group.

"The same thing goes for me against this Jimmy Lee guy as well. Judging from their last names...it seems that the two of them could be related. You think that's the case Billy?" said Raiden.

"It really doesn't matter if those guys are related or not Raiden. Our mission is to make sure that Bogard and his friends are dealt with in the hardest way possible. We can't afford to let Mr. Howard down from within this opportunity and he's expecting us to get the job done, one way or another" said Billy K. as he made a sternly expression on his face.

Upon hearing that statement from Billy K., Raiden had nodded in agreement with the bo staff wielder on his word and knew from within his own mind that failing Geese was not an option from within any plan that he had from within sight.

"Looks like I'm not gonna be participating in any match today Ken. Not exactly the way that I wanted to start the tournament off on my own end" said Ryu as he looked on in a disappointed manner while standing next to Ken from within the huge fighting group.

"Don't sweat it Ryu. I'm sure that you'll participate in a match tomorrow and that you'll show your opponent the skills that made you into a well-renowed martial artist. As for myself...I have to be prepared to take on my adversary today and show him on why I'm the US Martial Arts champion" said Ken as he looked on in confident manner while holding his balled-up right fist in mid-air.

When Ryu saw that Ken was ready to battle from within his own time, the young Japanese fighter had nodded in agreement with his best friend about his statement and hoped for the best that he would succeed from within his own first round match.

As Guy saw that he was to battle against Eiji K. from within his own first round match, the Bushin ninja had made a sternly expression on his face as he narrowed his eyes in a precise way, knowing that he would have a second clash against the ruthless ninja that sought to destroy him and the Bushin ninjitsu style of fighting.

"So...I have to battle against him again" said Guy in his mind as he kept his eyes targeted upon the stadium's huge screen from within his sight.

"It seems that the two of us are gonna get the chance to fight today Jimmy. You think there's a good chance that we'll meet in the second round?" said Billy L. as he looked at his older brother in a decent way.

"Perhaps Billy, but we won't know for sure until we figure out on how this entire tournament bracket thing works out" said Jimmy as he looked on with a precise expression on his face.

As the fighters had continued to look at the stadium screen that displayed the first 12 matches for today, Haggar had made a small frown on his face as he knew that this was the beginning of a long and tough week from within his sight and that he was determined to not only see the tournament through as a complete suceess, but also to ensure that Geese's shrouded plan was crushed from within the process.

"As you can see right now...the first 12 matches have been decided for today and that these 24 fighters will clash against one another in order to determine the first 12 participants for the second round. The rest of you will have to wait tomorrow and see on who gets to compete in the next 12 matches for that day. Before we move on...let me remind each and every one of you that myself and the tournament committe have already decided the entire layout scheme for the tournament brackets, so neither of you will have no clue on who you'll be fighting against in the second round until this Thursday, when all 32 participants are decided from within sight. Now then...I want those participating for today to come foward and speak to the tournament officials. They'll be giving you the locations and time of when to come for your match.

Be warned that if any of you don't show up from within 10 minutes of the match's official time...it's be counted as a forfeit and that your opponent will win the match by defeaut. Let's not waste any more time here and begin the preparations for today's matches" said Haggar in a calm yet precise manner.

From there, Ken, Guy, Terry, Billy L., Jimmy, and the others who were scheduled to battle from within the matches of today had made their way up towards the front portion of the huge fighting group so that they could speak to the four tournament officials about where their matches would take place and when from within the day.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

Meanwhile at the Metro Plaza Hotel, Geese had made a small smirk on his face as he looked at the clear blue sky of the early morning from the balcony window of his 50th floor hotel room and that the ruthless business entrepreneur was dressed in his black business suit attire while drinking some expensive red wine from a glass that he held in his right hand.

As Geese had continued to look at the clear blue sky of Metro City, he noticed that a couple of fireworks had flew up into the sky of the morning itself and that each of the fireworks had produced colored smoke that fizzled out from within time itself.

Upon seeing those fireworks from within his own glance, Geese had made a precise smile on his face as he knew from within his own mind that the Metro City Slugfest tournament had begun from within his sight and that he anticipated his own personal scenario from within the week that would lie ahead for him and the other fighters.

"And so it begins" said Geese as he continued his glance upon the city while drinking his wine from within sight.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Central Park**

Meanwhile at the Metro City Central Park, a huge group of people had gathered from within the middle portion of the local area and that the spectators had yelled and cheered out in excitement as they were about to see the first match of the competition take place from within their own time.

It was 8:00 A.M. from within the scenario that was happening right now and that many fans had anticipated the exciting start of the Metro City Slugfest tournament, but everyone in the city had no idea about the real threat that came from Geese himself and they wouldn't be expecting it until Sunday, in which the finals would be taking place during that time.

While everyone had continued to cheer on in excitement from having to wait for the first match, a news crew from Channel 3 Metro News was at the same area of where the entire scenario was playing out and that Kiyone Lee was speaking to the entire public at home about the start of the competition's first match while she and her cameramen had stood a few feet away from where the crowd was gathered from.

Upon a specific location of the park from where the first match was scheduled to take place from, Terry and Lucky had stood a few feet away from one another upon opposite sides of the specific location and that the two fighters had made some determined expressions on their faces as they knew that this was the first step in their own opportunities to advance into the second round of the tournament and await the opponent that was to face them in due time.

While Terry had tightened his fingerless gloves and adjusted his cap from within his time, Lucky had used his right index finger to spin his brown basketball in mid-air, proving the sharp spirit that lied from within the fighting basketball player and that he was prepared to take on the lone wolf without any hesitation or problem.

In order to separate the fighters from the public...a huge white ring-like space was painted upon the grass of the specific battle area and that it was very large in both wide and diameter, enabling the fighters to battle on an equal-style playing field while still obliging on the rule of a possible ring-out from within the scenario of the match.

"C'mon Terry. You can do it" said Blue Mary as she, Andy, Mai, and Joe H. had stood from within the left front portion of the crowd while looking on with their own glances.

"Show Lucky why you're the unstoppable Lone Wolf" said Joe H. as he too had cheered on with a strong expression on his face.

"Go for it Lucky" said Heavy D! as he and Brian had stood from within the right front portion of the crowd while looking on with their own glances.

"Give Terry a beatdown with your skills" said Brian as he cheered on as well from within his own state.

"I can't believe that the two of us are gonna fight in the first match so suddenly. It's quite an unexpected surprise to see, don't you think Lucky?" said Terry as he looked at Lucky in a decent way.

"Yeah, but I'm looking foward to taking you on right here and now Terry. I want to test my new skills out against you and see on what you think of them from within your sight. I hope you're ready to fight me in this match and not hold anything back from within your attempts to win. I'm expecting this to be a great battle between the two of us Terry and I want nothing less than a strong challenge" said Lucky as he held the basketball in his right hand while placing himself from within his own fighting stance, making a determined smile on his face as he was ready to fight at the given moment.

When Terry saw that Lucky was prepared to fight against him from within the match, the lone wolf had made a small smile on his face as he knew that the fighting basketball player had wanted a strong battle from within his own time and that he was more than willing to give him that type of fight from within the scenario.

"That's fine by me Lucky. You want a strong challenge? I'd be glad to give you one" said Terry as he placed himself into his own fighting position while looking on with a determined expression on his face.

As Terry and Lucky were ready to battle against one another from within sight, a tournament referee, who happened to be a middle-aged Caucasian man in his mid 40's, had stepped into the specific battle area between the two fighters and upon seeing that the two of them were ready to fight...he made a strong-willed look on his face as he himself was prepared to call the match down the middle from within the time of the battle itself.

"The battle between Terry Bogard and Lucky Glauber will now begin. Are both fighters ready?" said the tournament referee.

When Terry and Lucky had nodded in a yes agreement to the referee about his question, the official had wasted no time in raising his right arm into the air so that he could bring it down in a slice-like manner, signaling the official start of the battle.

"Fight!" said the tournament official as he had started the match from within everyone's own glance.

When Lucky saw that the battle had begun, he made a persistent expression on his face as he wasted no time in charging towards Terry's position while holding his basketball from within his right hand, causing Terry to keep his guard up as he was prepared to face off against the first move of his opponent.

After running a few paces towards Terry's position on the specific battle area of the park, Lucky had jumped up into the air with his quick agility and targeted Terry with his basketball, channeling some of his orange Ki energy into his basketball so that he could prepare an attack against the lone wolf from within his first move.

"Death Dunk!" yelled Lucky as he used his right hand to throw his Ki powered basketball towards Terry from within his position in the air, causing the lone wolf to clench his teeth in a determined manner as he knew that he had to act fast before Lucky's attack could hit him from within his sight.

As the Ki powered basketball had came towards Terry's standing position in a fast state, the lone wolf had used his quick agility to jump to the right side of his position so that he could avoid the impact of the projectile, in which it caused a small but powerful explosion upon the ground's impact and that the basketball itself had lied from within the small crater of the ground's impact.

While everyone had gasped in shock upon what happened from within their own sight, Lucky had came down to the ground from within his time in the air and made a fast dash towards Terry while balling up both of his fists from within the process, making a defiant yell on his face as he was ready to battle against the lone wolf with his own two fists.

Upon coming within striking range of Terry's position, Lucky had begun to unleash a barrage of fast punches against Terry, in which the lone wolf had blocked and evaded most of the punches that came towards him from his opponent.

When Lucky saw that his punches were being blocked and evaded by Terry, the fighting basketball player had decided to shift his focus into using his long legs to attack Terry through the use of his fast karate kicks, causing Terry to use his quick agility to evade the kicks that came from his friendly opponent.

"Man...look at Lucky go. He certainly isn't giving Terry a chance for a counterattack" said Mai as she looked on in an impressed way.

"Agreed. From having to battle against Terry in their last fight...Lucky knows that my brother is an expert when it comes to powerful offensive moves in a battle and like a true wolf...Terry won't stop attacking his opponents until they're unable to get back up and continue the fight. From what I see right now...Lucky is trying to wear down Terry's strength from within his relentless attacking, so when the time comes...Terry won't be able to fight back at his full strength" said Andy as he looked on with a precise expression on his face.

"Even if that was so Andy...I still believe that Terry will be able to overcome Lucky's tactics and defeat him with his own strength" said Joe H. in a decent way.

"I hope you're right Joe" said Blue Mary as she looked on with her own decent sight.

Upon seeing that his left karate kick was blocked by Terry, Lucky had wasted no time in ducking down from his fighting position and using his right leg to throw a sweep attack that knocked Terry off his feet, causing him to fall down towards the ground as he felt a hard impact from his unexpected descent.

As Lucky saw that Terry was flat on the ground from within his sweep attack, he took the opportunity to bring his right leg up in the air so that he could bring the bottom part of his right shoe down towards Terry's gut in order to inflict some pain against him, but Terry saw the attack from his downed position and rolled to his right side in order to avoid the attack from within his quick manner.

When Terry was able to get back up from the ground in a fast way and saw that Lucky had stood back up as well, the lone wolf had made a determined expression on his face as he ran towards Lucky's position and began to unleash a strong wave of punches and kicks, which caused Lucky to block and evade the attacks that came from the lone wolf.

Upon seeing that Lucky was very busy in having to block and evade his relentless punches, Terry had taken the opportunity to use his left foot to strike the back portion of Lucky's right knee, causing the fighting basketball player to bend foward a bit as he was surprised to feel the unexpected attack with his own detection.

When Terry saw that Lucky had let his guard down from within his surprised manner, he wasted no time in throwing a hard right punch towards Lucky's stomach, causing the fighting basketball player to gasp in shock as he felt the tough strength that lied from within the lone wolf's own physical power and that he was stunned a bit in having to feel the attack.

Not giving Lucky any chance to recover...Terry had immediately threw a hard right uppercut to Lucky's chin, sending him flying up into the air as the lone wolf's opponent had felt the tough strength of Terry's right fist once more.

As Terry saw that Lucky was at a good distance in the air from within his sight, he made a strong-willed expression on his face as he gathered some Ki energy into his right hand and used his agility to jump up into the air himself so that he could be in front of Lucky's guardless position, causing Lucky to gasp in shock as he was caught off guard by the lone wolf's relentless persistence.

"Power Dunk!" yelled Terry as he turned around a bit from his position in the air so that he could look at Lucky once more and throw a Ki powered right fist towards the right side of Lucky's face, making a powerful direct contact upon sight as Lucky endured the powerful attack with his own stamina and that the move had caused Lucky to fall from the air in a fast state and crash upon the ground in a tough manner as he lied upon the right side of the fight area's ground from within the scenario of the match.

"Lucky!" said Heavy D! and Brian in unison as they looked on in shock from having to see their friend fall towards the ground in a hard way.

When Terry had landed back on the left side of the ground in a safe manner and looked on with his own glance, he made a small gasp on his face as he saw that Lucky had slowly gotten back up from the ground and that the fighting basketball player had stood back in his fighting stance while using his right fist to wipe off some blood that was coming from the right side of his mouth.

"Not bad Terry. I can tell that you haven't been holding anything back in your past training" said Lucky as he looked on while having a decent smile on his face.

"Thanks for that statement Lucky. I assure you that when it comes to keeping my strength up...hard training is what I do to make sure that my skills don't get rusty from within time itself. I must admit that your own skills have gotten a bit stronger from our last encounter" said Terry.

"Agreed. It hasn't exactly been easy for me, but having to improve on my fighting abilities has really payed off when it comes to learning some new moves that'll help me out in my matches. Against you...this is a great chance for me to see if I have what it takes to push you to the next level" said Lucky as he made a precise expression on his face while placing himself into his fighting stance.

Upon hearing that statement from Lucky, Terry had nodded in agreement with the fighting basketball player on his strong words and placed himself in his fighting position once more while signaling Lucky to come attack him with his latest move, causing Lucky to nod in agreement as he wasted no time in preparing for his next attack.

From there, Lucky had ran towards Terry's position and began to unleash a heavy mixture of fast punches and kicks, which caused Terry to once against block and evade the attacks of his friendly opponent.

Knowing that he couldn't allow Lucky to get the upper hand from within the battle, Terry had retaliated against Lucky's attack barrage with a mixture of his own punches and kicks, causing Lucky to evade the moves with his agility as he realized that the lone wolf was trying to gain the upper hand from within their conflict.

As everyone in the crowd had watched the battle unfold from within their sight, all of them had looked on in amazement as they were fascinated at the strong will and determination that lied from within the spirits of Terry and Lucky and each of the spectators had wondered on what would happen next from within the fight.

Upon trying to throw a hard right punch towards Lucky's face, Terry had made a small gasp on his face as he saw that Lucky had used his unexpected speed technique to disappear right before his very eyes so that he could reappear next to the small crater, in which Lucky's basketball had sat from within the earlier portion of the match.

"Using his Lucky Vision to avoid my attack at the last second so that he could get to the location of where his basketball hat sat from. Not bad Lucky" said Terry in his mind as he turned around real fast so that he could keep his sight upon Lucky from within the specific battle area of the morning.

As Lucky grabbed his basektball from the small crater and locked his sight upon Terry, the fighting basketball player had wasted no time in powering up his basketball with his orange Ki energy so that he could try to attack Terry with it once more, causing the lone wolf to prepare for a counterattack of his own as he started to gather some yellow Ki energy into his right fist from within sight.

"Death Bound!" yelled Lucky as he used his right hand to slam the Ki powered basketball in front the the ground so that it could bounce foward and move towards Terry like a fast bullet.

"Ground Wave!" yelled Terry as he slammed his Ki powered right fist towards the ground in front of him and created a small but powerful surge of energy that stopped the opposing attack in an instant, canceling out Lucky's Death Bound with little hesitation and that the basketball itself had flew back towards Lucky, to which he caught the object with his hands from within sight.

When Terry saw that Lucky had gotten back his basketball from within the battle, the lone wolf had wasted no time in rushing towards Lucky's standing position, preparing to unleash another move against the fighting basketball player.

Upon coming within striking range of Lucky's position, Terry had jumped up into the air with little hesitation and flipped his entire body foward from within the descent towards Lucky, extending out his right leg as he placed some energy pressure into it so that he could try to strike Lucky with one of his trademark techniques.

"Crack Shot!" yelled Terry as he attempted to strike Lucky with his tough attack, but to the surprise of Terry...Lucky had used his Lucky Vision to move real quickly from his standing position so that he could appear behind Terry, who came towards the ground in a safe manner following the failure of his attack.

As Lucky saw that Terry was left wide open for an attack, the fighting basketball player had made a precise expression on his face as he wasted no time in gathering some Ki energy into his feet so that could unleash a move that would help him out in his situation from within the match.

"Cyclone Break!" yelled Lucky as he jumped towards Terry with his agility and twired his body around while extending his right leg out from within sight, creating a blue energy streak that followed from within the attack's appearance.

"Look out Terry!" cried Blue Mary in a worried manner.

Upon detecting Lucky's attack with his own mind, Terry had jumped and ducked to the left side of his standing position right before Lucky's attack could strike him, causing the lone wolf to roll upon the ground so that he could jump back up and stand at a good distance from himself and Lucky.

"Whew...that was a close one" said Joe H. as he and the others from within the crowd of spectators had looked on with their own glance.

"Agreed. I thought for sure that Terry was gonna be hit by Lucky's move, but it's safe to say that he was able to jump out of the way in time" said Mai.

"That may be so Mai, but Terry needs to find a way to overcome Lucky's speed and strike him when the time is right. Otherwise...he'll lose the match from within time itself" said Andy as he looked on in a calm yet serious manner.

"C'mon Terry" said Blue Mary as she made a worried expression on her face.

As Terry saw that Lucky was determined to attack him with his tough strength, the lone wolf had made a determined expression on his face as he stood on his ground from upon the specific battle area of the park and looked on with a strong manner, balling up both of his fists as he was prepared to continue the fight against his friendly opponent.

"Well Lucky...I have to say that you've proven yourself to being a tough opponent from within this match. It's no doubt that you have what it takes to hold your own in a strong conflict against your opponent" said Terry as he looked on with a small smile on his face.

"The same thing could be said for you Terry. Your relentless power and determination to fight is what makes you a popular fighter throughout the country and I'm glad to be best friends with you. However...in this match...I can't afford to let our friendship get in the way of my mission to win and move on to the next round. I'm afraid that this is the end of the line for your chance in this tournament Terry Bogard" said Lucky in a confident way as he held his basketball back in his right hand while gathering a huge amount of orange Ki energy into his basketball.

When Terry saw that Lucky was preparing to unleash one final attack against him, the lone wolf had made a precise look on his face as he held his balled-up right fist in mid air and began to gather a strong surge of yellow Ki energy, showing everyone that he wasn't holding anything back from within his efforts and that he was prepared to fight with everything that he had.

"Looks like Terry and Lucky are getting ready to unleash their final moves against one another" said Andy as he looked on with a sharp eye.

"And judging from how both fighters are looking right now...I'd say that they're not gonna hold anything back from within their attacks" said Joe H. in a calm way.

"This could easily decide the outcome of the match" said Mai in a decent state.

"C'mon Terry. You can do it" said Blue Mary as she made a determined look on her face.

"This is it Brian. Lucky's gonna have to not hold anything back in attempt to defet Terry" said Heavy D! as he too had made a determined look on his face.

"Agreed. We can only hope for the best that Lucky has enough strength to overwhelm Terry and win this match" said Brian as he looked on with a strong-willed expression on his face.

Upon feeling that they had enough Ki energy from within their gathering surges, Terry and Lucky had looked at each other with some serious facial expressions as the two of them knew that this was it from within their fight and no second thoughts could affect them from within their efforts.

As Terry and Lucky saw that they were prepared to unleash their final attacks against one another, the two fighters had wasted no time in running towards each other from their standing positions on the specific battle area as they made some defiant yells on their faces from within their dash, proving the resilience and determination that lied from within their own fighting spirits.

When Terry and Lucky had gotten towards a specific part of their striking range, both the lone wolf and the fighting basketball player had raised their striking hands in mid-air as they were seconds away from having to unleash their special moves and that everyone in the crowd had looked on in both anxiety and excitement as they were about to see the end of the tournament's first match.

"Power Geyser!" yelled Terry as he raised his Ki powered right fist in the air so that he could slam it into the ground that was in front of him and try to attack Lucky with his move.

"Hell Bound!" yelled Lucky as he raised his Ki powered basketball in the air so that he could slam it into the ground that was in front of him and try to attack Terry with his move.

Upon slamming their Ki powered surges towards the ground that was in front of them, Terry and Lucky had unleashed both of their moves at the same time, in which Terry had unleashed a strong wave of yellow Ki energy that bursted from out of the ground while Lucky had unleashed a powerful beam of orange Ki energy that came directly from his own basketball.

When the two moves had came directly in contact with one another, it caused a small but powerful explosion on sight that created a powerful aftermath wind from within the core of it and that everyone in the crowd had yelled out in a surprised manner as they felt the strong gust of the explosion's wind while covering their faces with their arms.

As a strong smokescreen was seen from within the sight of the battle itself, Andy, Blue Mary, and the others in the spectating crowd had looked on in a shocked way as they didn't know on what happened to Terry and Lucky from within explosion itself and that they were worried about the welfare of their friends from within their own time.

When the smokescreen had subsided from within time itself, everyone in the crowd had gasped in shock as they saw that Terry was standing upon his fighting position in the specific battle area and that the lone wolf had made a tired expression on his face as he was roughed up a bit from having to endure the powerful explosion that came from the conflicting attacks.

As for Lucky...the fighting basketball player had lied upon the ground from within everyone's own sight and that he too was roughed up in a hard manner from the aftermath of the explosion while his basketball had lied next to him in a broken manner.

"Lucky!" cried Heavy D! and Brian in unison as they were shocked to see their best friend lie upon the ground in a roughed way.

As the tournament referee saw that Lucky was lying upon the ground from within his own glance, he wasted no time in beginning his defeat count so that he could see if Lucky was unable to continue the match from within the early morning.

"1...2...3...4...5..." said the tournament referee as he counted from within sight while using his right hand to count the numbers from within the process.

Upon hearing the referee's count with his own detection, Lucky had made an excruciating expression on his face as he tried to use his remaining strength to get back up from the ground so that he could continue his match against Terry, but the harsh pain that was inflicted on him by the lone wolf had taken its toll on the fighting basketball player and that he fell back to the ground in a hard and unconscious way.

"6...7...8...9...10! K.O." said the tournament referee as he finished his defeat count from upon the specific battle area.

When everyone had heard that statement from the referee, all of them had cheered and yelled out in excitement as they were happy to see that the first match of the Metro City Slugfest tournament was over and that they were real impressed in having to watch a great match-up between two fighters.

Not wasting a second from within his time...the tournament referee had walked over to where Terry was so that he could raise his right hand in victory, causing the lone wolf to make a decent smile on his face as he was glad to know that he had won the first match of the Metro City Slugfest tournament.

"Here is the winner of the match: Terry Bogard" said the tournament referee as he held Terry's right hand up with his left hand upon sight.

When Andy, Mai, Blue Mary, and Joe H. saw that Terry had won the match, all four of them had cheered out in excitement as they were happy to see that their friend had won his battle and they were glad to know that he was able to overcome the scenario that was placed in front of him.

As Terry saw that everyone had looked on in happiness from having to see him win, the lone wolf had made a satisfiying smile on his face as he was glad to know that he was able to overcome the first match and that he was prepared to take on his next opponent at the given opportunity.

A few minutes later upon a different area of the park, Terry and his friends had taken their time to speak to Lucky, Brian, and Heavy D! about the outcome of the match and that the fighters had spoken to one another in a calm and decent manner from within their own time in the conversation.

"Well Terry...it's safe to say that you were the better fighter between the two of us today and that I have no regrets about losing the match. It's what a fighter must endure if they're to get stronger and better over time" said Lucky as he looked on while having a decent smile on his face.

"That I agree and I have to say that you've gotten a bit stronger from within your own time as well Lucky. I'd say that if you continue to train your skills everyday...there's a good chance that you might defeat me from within our next match" said Terry as he had a decent smile on his own face.

"Is that so?" said Lucky.

"Yeah" said Terry as he nodded in agreement from within his own words.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starting to get a bit hungry right now. I'd say that we need to find a place to eat so that I can get some good breakfast" said Joe H. in a decent way.

"Same thing right here. My friends and I never got a chane to eat this morning, due to the fact that we had to be at the stadium in order to learn about the entire tournament scenario and all" said Heavy D! as he nodded in agreement with Joe H. on his statement.

"Well Terry...seeing as though you won the match...what do you say that all of us go out and get a victory breakfast?" said Blue Mary as she looked at Terry in a gentle manner.

Upon hearing that statement from Blue Mary, Terry had nodded in agreement with the freelance agent on her word and decided that a victory breakfast was the right thing for himself and the rest of his friends.

"That's fine by me Mary. A good breakfast is what all of us need at a time like this. Let's go you guys" said Terry as he made a confident expression on his face upon hearing that idea from Blue Mary and that the rest of his friends had nodded in unison with the lone wolf on his statement as they too were a bit hungry from within the morning scenario.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

Meanwhile at the Metro Plaza Hotel, Geese was in the living room portion of his hotel room as he sat in an expensive chair while having a conversation with his bodygards Ripper and Hopper, who sat together on the sofa from within Geese's own sight and that they were explaining to their boss about the scenario of the first match's outcome.

"So Terry Bogard won his first round match against his opponent?" said Geese as he looked at his bodyguards in a calm yet sternly way.

"Yes he did sir and it's safe to say that your enemy is not gonna rest until he tries to figure out on what you're planning for the city" said Ripper.

"Shall we keep an eye on him and his friends for the duration of the tournament Mr. Howard?" said Hopper.

"Yes and I expect the two of you to inform me if Bogard and his crew do something that may jeopardize my entire plan. I'm very close to gaining complete control over Metro City and I don't want to end up facing any unexpected scenarios that may screw up the entire operation on my watch. Is this understood?" said Geese as he looked at his bodyguards in a ruthless state.

"Yes Mr. Howard. We understand" said Ripper and Hopper in unison as they nodded in agreement with Geese on his statement and promised him that they would keep a sharp eye out on Terry and the rest of his friends.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Haggar Residence**

Later that night at the Haggar residence, Haggar, Jessica, Guy, Billy L., and Marian were inside the living room portion of the house as they sat around the area from within their own time and that the five fighters were looking at a special 11:30 P.M. news report on Channel 3 that had the young news reporter, Kiyone Lee speaking to the entire public about the statistics of the first 12 matches and that Kiyone herself had sat behind her news anchor's desk that lied from within Channel 3 Metro News' studio, which resided from within a building in the central portion of the city.

"Ladies and gentlemen...it's safe to say that the Metro City Slugfest tournament has started off with a huge bang and that everyone was real excited to see the first 12 matches of this competition happen from within our recovering city. Throughout the day...many fighters have clashed and battled against one another in order to move on the second round of the tournament and that all of these competitors had fought with everything that they had, but in the end...only 12 fighters would move on to the next round while the other 12 would be forced into humiliating defeat" said Kiyone as she spoke in a calm and eccentric manner as she began to explain to the viewers about the 12 matches that occured from within the day.

From there, the first match of the competition was shown from within the news report and that it displayed Terry going head to head against Lucky from within the first footage while Kiyone had continued to speak to the public from within the process of the report itself.

"The first match of today had two fighters from the Floridian city of Southtown going head to head in order to see on who would be the first to advance to the second round of the competition. Terry Bogard: a well-known fighter who won a local fighting tournament in Southtown a few months ago, went head to head against a young basketball player/martial artist named Lucky Glauber from within the Metro City Central Park and that these two competitors fought with everything that they had from within their own bodies and spirits. Though Lucky tried his best to defeat Terry from within the battle...his strength was not enough to overcome Bogard's own power and that Terry Bogard himself defeated Lucky Glauber in order to advance to the second round of the competition" said Kiyone as the past footage showed Terry being declared the victor of the match by the tournament referee.

"The second match had occured from within the main underground section in the Uptown Subway Station and that it had Billy Lee: a rising young martial artist from the California town of Sunshine City, going head to head against Billy Kane: a British fighter who's an expert in the art of the bo staff. These two men fought with their strongest abilities from within the match itself and that neither one would give in to the intimidation of the other one's power, but the turning point of the battle came when Billy K. saw an opportunity to attack Billy L. when he failed to strike Billy K. with an aerial special move and upon seeing Billy L. coming directly towards the ground and landing his feet...Billy K. had used his bo staff to smash Billy L.'s right ankle through a hard impact, breaking Billy L.'s ankle instantly as his speed was greatly reduced from within sight.

This enabled Billy K. to overwhlem Billy L.'s power with his relentless bo staff techniques and defeat him instantly through the use of a flaming wheel-like attack that came directly from his bo staff, blowing away Billy L. as he was knocked out of the specific battle area, giving Billy Kane the win via a ring-out" said Kiyone as the second footage showed the battle between Billy L. and Billy K., leading up to Billy K.'s victory in the match and that the footage itself had caused Billy L., who sat in a chair from the right side of the room, to make a sternly frown on his face as he didn't like the concept of losing in the first round of the tournament.

"The third match had took place upon a closed-off street in the Westside district of the city and that it had a young Holland woman named Rebecca Brielle going up against Jumbo Flapjack: a wrestler from the Blood Wrestling Association. Wielding two tonfas in her hands...Rebecca had fought against Jumbo with her quick agility and determination through the use of her tonfa strikes and fast kicks, but the tough endurance and huge belly of Jumbo had shrugged off each attack with little problem. Deciding that physical attacks wasn't gonna work against her opponent, Rebecca had decided to unleash a powerful red ring-like projectile from her tonfas that went straight towards Jumbo's left side standing position on the specific battle area, but to the shock of the young Holland woman and rest of the crowd...Jumbo had countered the attack with a powerful flamethrower blast that came directly from his mouth, cancelling out the move while striking Rebecca's standing position from within the process.

Though Rebecca was able to endure the flamethrower attack, her clothes were badly scorched from within sight and her own tonfas were damaged as well. Things went from bad to worse for Rebecca when she tried to attack Jumbo with another right tonfa strike, only to be stopped by a hard right punch that came directly from the tough wrestler himself and that it struck Rebecca's stomach instantly, leaving her stunned and vulnerable to the next attack. Jumbo took advantage of this scenario and grabbed Rebecca from her standing position so that he could hold her in a bear hug-like submission technique, causing Rebecca to scream in agony as she felt the tense pressure that came from Jumbo's merciless strength.

As Jumbo continued to crush Rebecca from within the bear-hug like submission hold, the crowd had gasped in shock as they saw that blood was coming directly from out of Rebecca's own mouth and that the young Holland woman had soon passed out from the pressure of the submission hold while dropping both of her tonfas on the ground, showing the tournament referee that Rebecca was not only unable to continue the match, but also that she had suffered some internal injuries as well.

Upon being declared the winner of the match by the tournament referee, Jumbo had threw Rebecca to the ground like a rag doll and spat on her unconscious face as an insult to injury, much to the disgust of the spectators that were watching. Jimmy Lee: a competitor in the tournament and Rebecca's presumed boyfriend, had ran towards Jumbo and tried to attack him in a fit of rage, but Jimmy's young brother, Billy and a female competitor named Marian Delario had held him back, trying to keep him from being disqualifed through the use of attacking a competitor on illegal grounds. While Jumbo had left the scene of the match, Jimmy Lee had decided to pick up Rebecca in his arms and carry her to the nearby ambulance so that she could be taken to the hospital, in which she's resting there right now at this moment.

We learned from doctors that Rebecca Brielle had suffered four cracked ribs and an internal injury in her stomach, but she's expected to make a full recovery in due time" said Kiyone as the third footage showed the fight between Rebecca and Jumbo, leading up all the way to the scene in which Jimmy had carried an unconscious Rebecca in his arms to the nearby ambulance so that the paramedics could begin treating her while transporting the tonfa-wielding Holland woman to the local hospital.

"The fourth match had took place from upon a crowded port that was located in the Bayside area of Metro City and that it featured two martial artists, Ryo Sakazaki and Dan Hibiki, going one on one from within their own time. It's safe to say that this match was a one-sided scenario, in which Dan had failed miserably to gain a hit against Ryo from within his efforts to attack him and that Ryo himself was easily able to avoid every punch and kick that Dan threw at him. In desperation, Dan had tried to throw a one-handed fireball projectile towards Ryo in hopes of striking him with success, but to his own shock...Dan's projectile had fizzled out midway from within its flight, leaving Dan publicly humiliated as the spectators laughed at his failed move.

Realizing that this match was easily in his favor...Ryo had gathered his own strength from within time and thrusted both of his hands foward as he unleashed a powerful orange fireball projectile that struck Dan on where he stood at, blasting him away with great impact as he crashed upon the ground outside of the specific battle area and that he lied on the ground in an unconscious state, giving Ryo Sakazaki the win via a ring-out" said Kiyone as the fouth footage showed the battle between Ryo and Dan, leading up to Ryo's victory in the match.

"The fifth match had took place upon a closed-off street in the Uptown district of the city and that it had the young martial artist Jimmy Lee going head to head against an Austrailian wrestler named Raiden. Though Jimmy Lee was concerned about the welfare of his girlfriend Rebecca Brielle...he knew that he couldn't afford to let his frustration get in the way of his match and that he was prepared to battle with his own skills and determination. Jimmy battled against Raiden with his own will to win and that the young martial artist had used his skills to gain the advantage from within the earlier portion of the battle, but Raiden rebounded against Jimmy's strong offensive and used many of his wrestling moves to take the match into his own hands.

The turning point of the battle came when Jimmy attempted to attack Raiden from the air with an aerial technique, but Raiden saw Jimmy's move with his own glance and unleashed a green spray mist from his mouth that struck Jimmy's face in an instant, causing him to crash upon the ground as he was blinded instantly by Raiden's move and that he was unable to see from within his own sight. With Jimmy unable to fight back from his condition...Raiden had preceeded into attacking Jimmy in a relentless way with his tough wrestling skills, culminating in Jimmy's defeat when Raiden used a jumping pile driver to smash Jimmy into the ground so that he could fall into an unconscious state, giving Raiden the win via a K.O." said Kiyone as the fifth footage showed the battle between Jimmy and Raiden, leading up to Raiden's victory in the match.

After the fifth footage was done showing upon sight, the sixth footage had showed up from within the news report and that it displayed Scorpion going head to head against a young Chinese man from within a specific battle area that was located inside the first floor section of the Metro City Shopping Mall.

The young Chinese man's description was that of an eccentric fighter who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had short brown hair and strong-willed brown eyes. His attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve t-shirt, a blue short-sleeve denim jacket, black wristbands, blue denim jean shorts that stretched all the way to his knees, black socks, and a pair of navy tennis shoes. This person was known as Sie Kensou: a Chinese martial artist who happens to be friends with Athena Asamiya and that he has psychic powers from within his own fighting spirit.

"The sixth match had took place from within a closed-off open area in the Metro City Shopping Mall and that it had the BWA founder/wrestler Scorpion going head to head against a young Chinese martial artist named Sie Kensou, who was real excited about having to participate in this tournament. As the match began...Kensou had fought against Scorpion in a relentless manner through the use of his martial arts punches and kicks, but to the surprise of the spectating crowd, Scorpion had used his calm agility and evasion to avoid each attack with little hesitation. Before Kensou and the spectating crowd realized it...Scorpion had immediately retaliated against Kensou by unleashing a ruthless barrage of fast punches that struck Kensou in a fast and endless manner, ending with a powerful somersault kick that knocked Kensou out of the specific battle area and into an unconscious state, giving Scorpion the win via a ring-out" said Kiyone as she spoke from within the sixth footage, in which it showed the battle between Scorpion and Kensou, leading up to Scorpion's victory in the match.

"The seventh match had took place from within the Metro City Central Park and that it had Guy Hinato: a local fighter of the city, going head to head against Eiji Kisaragi: a Japanese ninja fighter. Of all the matches that occured from within today...many had considered this battle to being one of the best fights to ever see as both Guy and Eiji K. had battled against each other in a relentless manner, matching one another down the line as each warrior had unleashed their fast punches, quick kicks, surpring counter-attacks and evasive moves from within the specific battle area of the park itself and though the conflict had lasted for 15 minutes...it came to a direct end when Guy was able to defeat Eiji K. by unleashing a flurry of fast punches and kicks that struck Eiji K. so quickly that even our cameras couldn't catch every blow at the given chance. With Eiji K. knocked into an unconscious state...Guy Hinato was declared the winner of the match through the use of a K.O." said Kiyone as the seventh footage showed the strong battle between Guy and Eiji K., leading up to Guy's victory in the match.

Upon seeing his victory from within the television news report, Guy, who sat in a chair on the right side of the room, had made a sternly frown on his face as he had his arms crossed while looking in a calm yet decent manner, knowing that this was just the beginning of his trial from within the tournament and that he was ready to continue battling in order to help Haggar, Jessica, and the others out from within their own personal scenario.

"Well done Guy. I have to say that your skills are indeed extraordinary. It's no doubt that you won the match through your own sheer will of determination" said Haggar as he looked at Guy in a decent way while sitting down on a chair that was located on the left side of the room.

"That I agree daddy. We're all very proud of your victory Guy" said Jessica as she looked at Guy in a gentle way while sitting down next to Marian on the living room sofa.

Upon hearing those statements from both Haggar and Jessica, Guy had made a decent nod on his face as he agreed with his friends about their words and knew that he had to continue fighting so that he could give his own support from within the scenario that was happening in Metro City.

"The eighth match had took place from within the Uptown Subway Station's main underground section and that it had the mysterious BWA wrestler Wraith going head to head against Max Eagle: a professional wrestler who wieldled a small axe for combat. The two had fought fiercely from within the match and that neither would allow the other to gain the advantage from within the battle, but Wraith's unorthordox style of fighting and creepy presence had overwhelmed Max's own power and in the end...it was Wraith who emerged as the winner of the match via a K.O." said Kiyone as the eighth footage showed the battle between Wraith and Max, leading up to Wraith's victory in the match. In the specific footage...Max was wearing his fighting attire that consisted of a navy short-sleeve denim jacket that had an eagle design on the back of it, navy wrestling pants with white star designs on the sides, white socks, and a pair of white wrestling boots.

"From within the dusk of the night...the ninth match had took place from upon another closed-off street in the Westside district and that this match had the US Martial Arts champion and CEO of the Masters Corporation, Ken Masters going head to head against a New York City local fighter named Keith Wayne. Not only did these two fighters had the determination to win this match from within their own spirit, but they also had the support of their respectable girlfriends as well, in which Ken had the support of his fiancee, Eliza Wilson while Keith had the support of Annie Hamilton: a competitor in this tournament.

As the match began...the two fighters had battled against one another with their powerful strength and fantastic abilities, showing everyone who watched the battle that neither one of them was gonna hold anything back from within their efforts in getting to the second round of the tournament. Throughout the earlier portion of the battle...Keith had the upper hand against Ken from within sight and that he was able to overwhelm the US Martial Arts champion with his street smarts and quick abilities, but Ken had fought back against Keith's tactics and showed everyone the reason of why he is the US Martial Arts champion. Near the end of the match, Keith had tried to attack Ken with a flying power kick, but the US Martial Arts champion had countered the move with a surprising jumping uppercut punch that struck Keith in an unexpected manner, sending him flying out of the specific battle area as he crashed upon the ground and lied in a painful state while losing the match through the use of a ring-out.

Even though that Keith had lost the match...he knew from within his own heart that he couldn't be a sore loser upon sight and that he congratulated Ken through the use of a friendly handshake, proving to everyone that some honor exist from within this competition" said Kiyone at the ninth footage showed the battle between Ken and Keith W., leading up to Ken's victory and the friendly handshake that happened between him and Keith W. upon sight.

"The tenth match of the tournament had taken place from upon another crowded dock in the Baysida area of the city and that this match had Terry Bogard's young brother, Andy, going head to head against the well-known Muay Thai fighter Joe Higashi. Even though that both Andy and Joe are well-known for being best friends outside of the battle ring...the two of them had realized that their friendship couldn't get in the way of their own determination to win and that they saw each other as adversaries from within their own match.

In due time...both Andy and Joe had fought each other from within the earlier portion of the match and that neither one was pulling any punches upon sight as they showed the surprised crowd of spectators that their skills was something to look at from within the given chance. Joe's Muay Thai kicks and techniques had allowed him to gain the earlier edge of the match against Andy, but Andy himself had retaliated against Joe's attacks by using his quick agility to employ some fast moves that struck Joe and left him hurting and reeling from within time itself.

Though the match had lasted for 10 minutes...it came to a strong end when Andy was able to strike Joe with an aerial technique that caused Andy to turn his body around like a twisting bullet as he flew up into the air of the night, making a direct contact with Joe as he was coming down from within the scenario of a failed rising knee attack. Andy's own technique had caused Joe to be thrown from the air as he crashed upon the ground that was outside of the specific battle area and that Andy had won the match through the use of a ring-out. Though Joe had lost the battle upon sight...he had no hard feelings about it as he laughed with a hearty manner upon getting up from the ground and that he congratulated his friend on his victory, showing the crowd of spectators his great sportsmanship from within the night" said Kiyone as the tenth footage showed the battle between Andy and Joe H., leading up the Andy's victory in the match and friendly conversation that happened between him and Joe H. upon everyone's sight.

"The eleventh match of the tournament had taken place from upon another closed-off street in the Uptown district and that this match had featured the beautiful young Japanese woman, Mai Shiranui taking on the Muay Thai fighting bouncer King. Like the other ten matches that occured earlier today...the battle between Mai and King was a tense and tough one, in which Mai had used her grace and dexterity of her ninja art fighting style to combat the powerful kicks and counterattacks that were employed by King herself. After a lengthly battle from within the night...Mai had emerged as the victor of the fight when she was able to knock out King with a special move that caused Mai to do an aerial tackle against King while being engulfed in an aura of fire. It's safe to say that even though Mai won the battle upon sight...the focus of the match wasn't exactly on the two competitors or their fighting skills, as the men in the crowd had taken an strong interest in Mai and her...scantily-clad image" said Kiyone as the eleventh footage showed the battle between Mai and King, leading up to Mai's victory and that she made a victory pose upon sight, which caused most of the men in the crowd to take many pictures of Mai with their cameras as they were enticed and amazed by her beauty and appearance from within their own sight.

"The twelfth and final match for the night had taken place from within the Metro City Central Park and that this match had a freelance agent named Blue Mary Ryan taking on a local police detective named Lucia Morgan in a fast but tough clash that would determined the twelfth fighter to head into the second round of the competition. Both Blue Mary and Lucia had battled against one another with their relentless strength and cunning speed, showing the spectators that they were willing to go all out in order to make it to the second round of the competition, but in the end...it was Mary who won the match after forcing Lucia to submit into defeat right after breaking her right arm through a Sambo technique and applying pressure to it from within a Sambo submission hold" said Kiyone as the twelfth and final footage had showed Blue Mary and Lucia battling from within sight, leading up to Blue Mary's victory from within the process. In the specific footage...Lucia was wearing her fighting attire that consisted of a blue sleeveless crop top blouse shirt, a black sleeveless vest, black fingerless gloves, blue cutoff jean shorts, white socks, and a pair of blue tennis shoes.

"The first twelve fighters for the second round have now been determined from today and that tomorrow will have twelve more fighters advancing into the competition. With day one of the Metro City Slugfest tournament complete...the fans can't wait to see on what tomorrow and the rest of the week will bring to them as the excitement of these tough battles are leaving their mark upon the city itself" said Kiyone as she was done with part one of her special news report.

From there, Haggar had decided to cut the television set off through the use of a remote control and upon doing that action...he set the remote control down on the living room table while beginning a conversation with the others from within his own decent time.

"Well guys...it's safe to say that the tournament is now off to the strong start and that everyone is real excited to see these battles happen from within their own time" said Haggar.

"That I agree Haggar and tomorrow will bring another round of fights for the public to see. All of us can easily agree that these fights will bring out the same intensity as the ones from today" said Guy as he nodded in agreement with Haggar on his statement.

"I still can't believe on what that jerk did to Rebecca from within her match. I have every right to slap him in the face for having to do such a disgusting thing" said Marian as she made a sternly frown on her face upon remembering on what happened to Rebecca from within her match.

"I agree with you on that statement there Marian. The two of us can easily say that Jumbo is nothing more than a disgusting human being who has no remorse for his henious actions against others. I don't see on why you and Billy couldn't let Jimmy beat the snot out of him for what he did to Rebecca" said Jessica as she too had looked on in a sternly way.

"As much as I would've loved to see Jimmy turn that scumbag into a black and blue mess...we still have to honor the code of Sousetsuken and never allow ourselves to sink into the same low level as our adversaries. However...I'm sure that one day...Jimmy will get his chance to take on Jumbo in a fight and teach that slimeball a lesson about respect for others" said Billy L. in a calm state.

Upon hearing that statement from Billy L., Marian and Jessica had nodded in agreement with the Sousetsuken fighter on his word and knew from within their own minds that Jimmy would one day fight against Jumbo and defeat him in order to avenge the humiliating loss of Rebecca from within his own sight.

"So guys...you think that tomorrow will bring the same type of excitement as today?" said Haggar as he looked at everyone in a decent manner.

"I believe so daddy and I hope for the best that I get the chance to participate in my own match from within time itself" said Jessica as she made a determined expression on her face.

"Same thing goes for me Mr. Haggar. After what's happened today...I want to really get into the fight and show everyone my own abilities in a battle" said Marian as she too had made a determined expression on her face as well.

"That's great to hear you two, but let's not forget about the real scenario that's happening right now. All of us and the rest of our friends must keep a close eye out on anything that might happen in a suspicious manner from within this tournament, especially when we're dealing with the situation against Geese and his lackeys" said Haggar in a decent yet cautious state.

"Haggar brings up a good point. We have until Sunday to figure out on what Geese is trying to do from within this competition and that we can't afford to fail from within our situation. It's safe to say that the fate of the citizens may hang in the balance from within our ordeal" said Guy as he looked on with a decent expression on his face.

Upon hearing those statements from Haggar and Guy from within their detection, Jessica, Billy L., and Marian had nodded in agreement with the two fighters on their word and knew that they and the rest of their friends would have to keep a strong eye out from within the tournament, knowing tht the real trouble and ordeal had lied from out of the competition itself.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, the second day of the Metro City Slugfest tournament comes into sight and that 24 more fighters will get the chance to battle in order to determine the next 12 that'll head into the second round of the competition. For Ryu and the fighters who are prepard to battle...the concept of having to win and get stronger runs through their very own minds and that each and every one of them will fight to their strongest consent. As for Jessica...she finds herself going into her very first match from within the tournament and that the blonde beauty is prepared to take on her first opponent without any hesitation or second thought. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	17. Chapter 16: Second Day of the Slugfest

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 2: The Metro City Slugfest**

**Chapter 16: The Second Day of the Slugfest**

* * *

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Uptown District**

It was a bright and early Tuesday morning from within the glance of Metro City and that many people were preparing themselves for the second day of the Metro City Slugfest tournament. The first day of the competition had proven to be a great success for those who organized the event and that the second day would bring the same intensity and excitement that was seen from within the eyes of those who witnessed yesterday's battles.

From within a fast-food restaurant that was located in the Uptown district of the city, Guy, Jessica, Billy L., and Marian had sat together from within a table booth that was located near the northern section of the huge restaurant and that the quartet had took their time in enjoying some morning breakfast right before the battles that were to occur from within today. The time was 7:12 A.M. in the early morning and that most of Metro City's citizens were preparing to either head for work or enjoy the sight of the tournament matches, but for Jessica, Marian, and the rest of the fighters that were scheduled to battle from within the future matches of the competition's first round...they knew that they had to be prepared to fight from within the given chance of their own accord.

"So Jessica...do you think that you and Marian are gonna have the chance to fight in a match from today?" said Guy as he looked at Jessica in a decent manner upon sitting next to her on the left side of the table booth while eating a plate that consisted of grits, eggs, and bacon.

"I believe so Guy and if I'm given the opportunity to fight...I won't hold anything back from within my efforts to win. I've spent the last four weeks training real hard with Chun-Li and that I wanted to improve on my abilities so that I could be in tip-top shape for this tournament. I assure you that if you see me battle today Guy...you're gonna be quite surprise to know that I'm not the same weak girl that I once was" said Jessica in a calm way while taking a bite out of a sausage omlet sandwich.

"I agree with you on that statement there Jessie. Just like your own determination to fight...I want to show everyone that I can kick butt as well. After witnessing the fights that occured from yesterday...I feel real energetic about competing at the given chance from within today. Whether I win or lose...I'm gonna enjoy the competition from within this tournament and give it my very best" said Marian as she made a confident expression on her face while drinking a cup of fresh orange juice from within sight and that she sat next to Billy L. from the right side of the table booth.

"I'm glad to know that you're real excited about hoping to compete for today Marian, but as for me...I'm still bummed out that I lost my own match from within yesterday. I thought for sure that I would at least get to the second round of the tournament and hopefully fight Jimmy at the given chance, but it seems that I wasn't prepared to take on a person like Billy Kane" said Billy L. as he made a small frown on his face while using his right hand to stir his fork through his grits upon sight.

When Marian had heard that statement from Billy L. and saw that he was real disappointed about his own defeat from within the tournament, the cheerful tomboy had made a small smile on his face as she decided to lean over to Billy L.'s sitting position so that she could give him an unexpected kiss on his left cheek, which caused the Sousetsuken fighter to make a small gasp on his face as he blushed a bit from having to endure the kiss of his girlfriend.

"Well Billy...if it's any consolation...I have to say that you fought real well from within your match yesterday and no matter what...you'll always be a winner in my book" said Marian as she looked at Billy L. in a gentle manner.

As Billy L. had heard that statement from Marian, he made a decent smile on his face as he knew that his girlfriend was right about her own word and that he had appreciated the kindness that came from within her own gentle heart from within the scenario of the early morning.

"Thanks for that comment Marian. I'm glad to know that you approved of how I battled from within my match. Of course...if Jimmy was here...he'd probably say that I need more training when all of this is over and that he wouldn't stop his usual rant until I agree with him on it" said Billy L. as he decided to eat some grits from within his time.

"That I agree and speaking of Jimmy...where is he? I thought that he was gonna join us for breakfast today" said Jessica.

"Jimmy decided to stay at the hospital with Rebecca and make sure that she was doing okay from within her recovery. After what happened to her yesterday from within her match...Jimmy decided to stay by Rebecca's side so that he could see to it that he helps her out from within his own time" said Billy L. in a calm way.

"I'm glad to hear of it Billy. With Jimmy's assistance...I'm sure that Rebecca will be able to recover from her injuries in due time" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement with Billy L. on his statement and that the blonde beauty had continued to eat her breakfast with the rest of her friends during the scenario of the early morning.

A few minutes later, the quartet had stood from upon the right sidewalk of a busy street that was located near the restaurant and that both Jessica and Marian had stood on the left side of the group's position while Guy and Billy L. had stood on the right side from within sight.

"I'm afraid that this is where we split up for now until we see you guys later today" said Guy as he looked at Jessica and Marian in a calm yet decent way.

"Agreed. If the two of you get the chance to fight...Guy and I will be there to cheer both of you on. When the opportunity comes...kick some butt out there and show them that you mean business" said Billy L. as he made a strong-willed expression on his face.

Upon hearing those statements from Guy and Billy L., Jessica and Marian had nodded in agreement with the two fighters on their words and knew that they would be given a strong opportunity to show the public their own unique fighting skills from within time itself.

From there, Jessica and Marian had said their good-byes to Guy and Billy L. from within sight and decided to make their way down the left direction of the street's right sidewalk's location so that they could head to the Metro Stadium and be prepared for the second wave of matches that were scheduled to occur from within today.

While the two girls had continued their peaceful walk down the busy street of the early morning, they saw that many people on the sidewalk were talking to one another about the fights that occured from within yesterday and that most of the citizens were real excited about having to anticipate the next 12 matches that would occur from within today. Besides the citizens that were talking from within their sight...Jessica and Marian had seen a couple of banners and posters hanging from upon the walls of the nearby buildings and that all of them had advertised the entire tournament from within the glance of those that saw them in an instant.

"So Jessie...you think that today will be the big day for you?" said Marian as she looked at Jessica in a friendly manner from within their walk down the right sidewalk of the busy street.

"I hope so Marian. I mean...the pressure of having to see if you're gonna participate or not from within a specific day can really takes its toll on those who are anticipating the opportunity to battle. Spending four weeks of intense training with Chun-Li has really helped me out from within my personal determination and having to battle in this tournament is gonna give me a good opportunity to test my new skills out. Hopefully...I'm not gonna end up biting more than I can chew" said Jessica in a decent way.

"Don't sweat it Jessie. Whether an opponent is strong is not from within sight dosen't really matter to those who are determined to win the battle. As long as you have the will and determination to achieve your victory...that'll be your great strength to have from within any situation that you get yourself into. Trust me on this one Jessie" said Marian as she made a precise expression on her face.

Upon hearing that statement from Marian, Jessica had nodded in agreement with her best friend on her word and knew from within her own mind that her developing fighting skills and strong mind was the key to her determination in having to battle from within the tournament itself.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Stadium**

A few minutes later at the Metro Stadium, the remaining 40 fighters that were participating in the tournament had stood from upon the ground floor of the stadium's main section and that each of the fighters had made some precise expressions on their faces as they were waiting for the next 12 matches that were scheduled for today.

While most of the fighters had looked on with their own personal expressions from within sight, there were a few that spoke to one another from within the given time and that they were talking about how they would try to battle and win from within their own specific matches.

Among those that spoke from within sight was Ryu, who took his time in having a friendly conversation with four of the fighters from within the stadium's ground floor and that the quartet of fighters that spoke to the young Japanese fighter had wanted to know on how he battled against the one known as Victor Sagat from within the final match of the World Warrior tournament that occured a few months ago.

While two of the fighters that spoke to Ryu were Eiji S. and Hayate, the other two were known for being strong martial artists in their own accord and that they too had wanted to have a conversation with Ryu from within their own sight.

The first fighter to be seen was a young Japanese man who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail and persistent brown eyes. His attire had consisted of a pair of white karate pants, black sparring gloves, and a pair of black instep guards for his bare feet. The second fighter to be seen was another young Japanese man who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had short light brown hair and precise orange eyes. His attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve t-shirt, an orange short-sleeve karate gi jacket, black fingerless gloves, orange karate pants, and a pair of metal shin guards for his own bare feet.

"So Sagat was easily able to overwhelm you with his fast speed and hard kicks from within the earlier portion of the match?" said the first fighter as he looked on in a calm manner and that he was identified as Reiji Oyama: a martial artist who trains a lot from within his own time and that he happens to be a member of the well-known Goketsuji clan.

"Yes he was and I have to say that Sagat was able to live up to his name as the Emperor of Muay Thai. Despite his huge presence and tough muscles...Sagat had surprised me with his unexpected agility and relentless endurance from within our match. Honestly...I never though that I would take on an opponent that could really push my physical limits of fighting when least expected, but after my match with Sagat...I realized that they could be many warriors out there that could posses the same intensity that Sagat had and that I'm more than willing to test my skills out against them" said Ryu as he spoke to the three fighters with a clear state.

"That's nice to hear" said the second fighter as he nodded in agreement with the others on Ryu's statement and that he was identified as Sho Kamui: an energetic martial artist who seeks to improve on his own fighting skills from within his battles against opponents around the world.

While Ryu and his new friends had continued to talk about the match between him and Sagat from within sight, Chun-Li, Jessica, and Marian had took their own time to speak to one another from the west portion of the huge group's location and that the three girls had spoke to each other about the matches that would occur from within today. Along with the trio was Cuiling, who stood next to Chun-Li from the left side of Jessica and Marian's standing position and that she had a small smile on her face as she met the blonde beauty and the cheerful tomboy for the first time, in which Chun-Li had introduced her to them from within their meeting.

"So the two of you are ready to fight at the given chance from today?" said Chun-Li as she looked at Jessica and Marian with a gentle smile on her face.

"You bet we are Chun-Li. After witnessing our friends fight from yesterday...Marian and I are gonna show the public that we can kick butt as well" said Jessica as she made a confident expression on her face.

"That's right and once everything is said and done...everyone's gonna learn that us girls can be in the same league as the boys themselves" said Marian as she too had made a confident expression on her face while thinking about the scenario of today.

"I'm glad to hear of it. Cuiling...are you ready to compete from within the given chance of today?" said Chun-Li as she looked at Cuiling from within her own glance.

"Yes I am Chun-Li and though I'm a bit nervous at the moment...I have to remember that this is a perfect opportunity for me to display my skills and see if they're strong from within my own sight. Though the two of us had met for the first time yesterday...I feel that your presence is giving me some courage to fight in an instant and not be hesitant from within my own glance. For that...I'm very grateful" said Cuiling as she looked at Chun-Li in a friendly state while having her hands together from within her long sleeves.

"It's no problem Cuiling. Having to see you compete for the first time in a fighting tournament reminds me of my own past in which I would battle from within local tournaments back in China when I was much younger and that I too would be a bit nervous in having to compete against some unknown opponents, but the determination to get stronger is what gave me the strength to overcome my fear and not let it hold me back from within my own time. Let's go out there and show everyone on what we can do Cuiling" said Chun-Li as she made a strong-willed expression on her face while looking at Cuiling from within her sight.

Upon hearing that statement from Chun-Li, Cuiling had nodded in agreement with the Interpol Chinese agent on her statement and decided to honor Chun-Li's request in having to fight from within the tournament with a strong, determined mind.

As the fighters had continued to speak to one another from within sight, a young Caucasian woman had made her way up upon the custom-built stage of the stadium's main section and that she had a decent smile on her face while being accompanined by four tournament officials from within everyone's own glance.

The young Caucasian woman's appearance was that of a business-like person who looked to be in her mid 30's and that she had long brown hair, a pair of quality frame modern glasses, and delicate green eyes that matched her calm personality. Her casual attire had consisted of a white long-sleeve blouse shirt, a green long-sleeve business jacket, a green long business skirt, and a pair of black high-heel shoes.

Upon having to approach the podium that stood in front of the stage, the young Caucasian woman had made a small smile on her face as she spoke through the podium's microphone and called for the attention of the fighters that were within the stadium, in which each of the competitors had instantly looked at the woman upon hearing her voice from within their own time.

"Ladies and gentlemen...I thank each and every one of you for showing up here for the second day of the Metro City Slugfest tournament. My name is Michelle Jenkins and I'm the chairwoman of Metro City's anti-violence and gang division from City Hall. Mayor Haggar has asked for me to come here on behalf of him and Mr. Geese Howard so that I can help you know on who's gonna be fighting from within today. Please direct your sight towards the stadium's screen so that you can see the matches that'll occur for the day" said the young Caucasian woman known as Michelle Jenkins and that the fighters had obliged to her request as they turned their glance towards the huge stadium screen, of which it had displayed the matches upon sight.

The matches that were displayed on the screen from top to bottom were:** Match #1: Ryu Hoshi vs. Reiji Oyama/ Match #2: Eiji Shinjo vs. Sho Hayate/ Match #3: Rick Strowd vs. Bob Wilson/ Match #4: Sho Kamui vs. Lee Diendou/ Match #5: Tia Langray vs. Black Widow/ Match #6: Rungo Iron vs. Zangief/ Match #7: Duck King vs. Marcus Boggy/ Match #8: Jessica Haggar vs. Jack Turner/ Match #9: Marian Delario vs. Carol Stanzack/ Match #10: Kim Sue Il vs. Kayin Amoh/ Match #11: Dean vs. Robert Garcia/ Match #12: Ryuhaku Todoh vs. Takuma Sakazaki.**

Upon seeing his name from within the line-up of matches, Ryu had made a small gasp on his face as he was surprised to know that he would be participating in the first match from within the day and that he didn't expect to see it from within his own glance and time.

"So it seems that I'm gonna be participating today in my own match against you Reiji" said Ryu as he looked at Reiji with a decent expression on his face.

"Yeah and it's safe to say that neither of us are gonna have the chance to get prepared, knowing that our match is first and all. I hope that you can give me a tough battle from within sight Ryu so that I can use all of my skills to fight against you with little hesitation" said Reiji as he made a confident expression on his face while balling up his right fist in mid-air.

"That's fine by me Reiji. I promise you that you're gonna get the fight of a lifetime from within this day and you'll enjoy every minute of it. That I assure you" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Reiji on his statement while having a calm look on his face.

"So Hayate...you think that your wooden boomerang will stand a chance against my steel sword?" said Eiji S. as he looked at Hayate with a precise expression on his face.

"Of course it will Eiji. The art of Fu'un Ken cannot be yielded by anything that stands in the way of its perfection and a battle against you will help me show everyone the great power that lies from within Fu'un Ken" said Hayate as he made a confident expression on his face while holding his wooden boomerange in his right hand.

"You're on" said Eiji S. as he nodded in agreement with Hayate on his statement.

"I can't believe that I'm actually gonna fight in my very first match from within today. It's so surprising to say the least" said Jessica as she made a surprised expression on her face while standing next to Marian, Chun-Li, and Cuiling.

"Well Jessie...as I said before...this is your big chance to show everyone that you're not a weak girl anymore and that you're ready to take on any opponent from within a fight. As long as you believe in yourself...you'll have the power to overcome your adversay and win without any problems" said Marian.

"Marian's got a good point on that statement there Jessica. We'll be cheering for you to win your match when it comes up in due time" said Chun-Li as she made a gentle smile on her face.

"You can count on us to be there for your support Jessica" said Cuiling as she nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her

Upon hearing those statements from her friends, Jessica had made a determined smile on her face as she nodded in agreement with her friends upon sight and that the blonde beauty had knew the scenario of which she couldn't afford to lose her first match in the tournament and that she was prepared to take on her opponent with little hesitation.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

Meanwhile at the Metro Plaza Hotel, Geese was standing near the balcony window of his 50th floor hotel room as he was speaking to Ripper from within sight and that the ruthless business entrepreneur had kept his back turned against his bodyguard, who stood a few feet away from Geese during the entire conversation and that Geese himself had looked at the decent blue sky of the morning from within his own time.

"So Miss Jessica is gonna fight today from within a match?" said Geese as he spoke to Ripper while looking at the blue sky with her sternly eyes.

"Yes she is sir and her opponent is Jack Turner: one of Mr. Big's subordinates from within his side gang. Do you wish for me and Hopper to keep an eye on her progress from within the tournament?" said Ripper as he stood in a firm state from within his standing position.

"Yes Ripper, but make sure to keep it at a low profile. The last thing we need to do is bring suspicion to those who don't exactly trust me from within this event" said Geese.

"Yes Mr. Howard" said Ripper as he nodded in agreement with Geese on his statement and that he immediately left the hotel room upon sight while closing the front door back from within his departure.

As Geese saw that Ripper was gone from within his sight, he made a sternly frown on his face as he decided to remember the incident at the Cordon Bleu restaurant, in which he had degraded Cody's memory in front of Haggar and Jessica from within their dinner conversation and that Jessica herself had slapped Geese in an emotional angered state from within the surprised sight of those who watched the entire incident happen from within their own glance.

Upon remembering that incident from within his mind, Geese had made a small smirk on his face as he decided to cross his arms upon sight and look at the decent sky with his own glance, thinking about the scenario that lied ahead for Jessica and the rest of her friends.

"Well Miss Jessica...you said to me from within our dinner conversation that you were training to get stronger in order to help your father and your friends out from within your own chance. Now it's time to see if you can back up those precise words of yours with your potential fighting abilities. Let's see if you have what it takes to be a fighter from my own sight Jessica Haggar" said Geese in his mind while having a devious smile on his face from within his own personal time.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Shopping Mall**

Meanwhile at the Metro City Shopping Mall that was located in the Central district of the city, a huge crowd of spectators had stood outside the closed-off portion of the huge specific fighting area that was located from upon the lower section of the mall's West wing and that everyone had looked on with pure anticipation as they saw that Ryu and Reiji had stood upon opposite ends of the specific battle area, looking at one another with determined expressions on their faces as they were prepared to battle each other with their own strength from within the first match of the second day, which would take place from within the time of 8:10 A.M. in the early morning.

While most of the people from within the mall had went on with their daily scenarios of having to visit and shop from the stores that lied inside the building...there were a couple of people that stood from upon the upper section of the mall's West wing and that each of them had looked on from their own time as they wanted to see the first match that would occur from within the second day of the Metro City Slugfest tournament.

"C'mon Ryu. You can do it" said Ken as he and Eliza had stood upon the front left side of the crowd's presence while cheering Ryu on from within their own sight.

"Show him what you're made of" said Eliza as she too had cheered Ryu on from within her own time.

"Don't hold anything back from with your efforts to win Reiji" said Keith W. as he and Annie H. had stood from the front right side of the crowd while cheering Reiji on from within their own time.

"Score a victory for the Goketsuji clan" said Annie H. as she cheered alongside with Keith W. upon sight.

While Ryu and Reiji had continued to glare at one another with their own perceptive eyes, a tournament referee, who happened to be a young African-American in his mid 30's, had stepped into the specific battle area of the mall and that he made a precise expression on his face as he was prepared to begin the match from within his own glance.

"The match between Ryu Hoshi and Reiji Oyama will now begin. Are both fighters ready?" said the tournament referee as he looked at both fighters with his decent glance.

As Ryu and Reiji had nodded in agreement to the tournament referee about their status to fight one another, the tournament referee had raised his right arm in the air so that he could throw it down from within sight, signaling the start of the battle between the young Japanese fighter and the hot-blooded martial artist.

"Fight!" yelled the tournament referee as he started the battle between Ryu and Reiji.

Upon hearing the referee's command from within their detection...both Ryu and Reiji had made some persistent expressions on their faces as the two of them had immediately ran towards one another in a fast manner, making some defiant yells from within sight as they were ready to fight against one another with little hesitation.

When Ryu and Reiji had came within striking range of their positions upon the middle portion of the specific battle area, the two of them had threw their right fists towards one another from within sight and that the colliding fists had made a direct impact upon sight from within mid-air as both attacks had struck each other from within the surprising glance of the spectating crowd, causing Ryu and Reiji to clench their teeth in frustration as both fighters had felt the other's unique strength from within the clashing of the fists.

After the first attack of the match...Ryu and Reiji had pulled their right fists away from one another and began to fight in a tough and relentless clash that consisted of the two fighters unleashing a strong wave of fast punches and kicks against each other, causing both fighters to block and evade the other's attack from within their own glance and speed.

As the crowd of spectators saw that Ryu and Reiji were fighting and evading each other's attacks upon their own sight, they were amazed and surprised at how the two martial artists had battled from within the match and that they were anticipating a strong and resilient battle between the the young Japanese fighter and the hot-blooded martial artist.

Upon having to clash their opposite legs in a hard manner from within mid-air, Ryu and Reiji had made some sternly growls on their faces as they knew that their skills from within their fighting was nearly similar and flawless from within sight, but still...the two fighters were determined to battle one another in order to see on who could move on to the second round of the tournament.

When Ryu and Reiji had brought their legs down from their mid-air clash, the two fighters had jumped away from one another in an instant and landed on opposite sides of the specific battle area in a calm and decent manner, getting ready to unleash their special moves against one another with little hesitation.

While Ryu had gathered some of his blue Ki energy into the space that was between the hands of his specific fighting position, Reiji had held his right hand back upon sight as he began to gather some yellow Ki energy into the palm of his own hand, preparing to unleash his special attack against the young Japanese fighter from within his persistent glance.

"Gekishou Hadouha!" yelled Reiji as he thrusted his had foward and threw a surging yellow Ki energy fireball that had the small image of a blue tiger's face from within the center of the fireball's sight.

"Hadouken!" yelled Ryu as he thrusted his hands foward and unleashed his signature blue Ki energy fireball towards Reiji's own attack.

As the two projectiles had flew through the air of the specific battle area and struck one another from within sight, both attacks had cancelled each other out in an instant and that it caused a small explosion to occur from within mid-air, causing everyone to look on with their own precise glances as they saw that both Ryu and Reiji had meant business from within their attemps to win the match.

As Reiji saw that his attack had subsided from within the collision of Ryu's Hadouken attack, he made a persistent expression on his face as he decided to use his agility to jump up into the air of the specific battle area so that he could target Ryu with another special attack from within his own mind.

When Ryu saw that Reiji was up in the air from within his sight, the young Japanese fighter had made a sternly frown on his face as he held his guard up from his standing position and prepared himself for the next attack that would come directly from his own opponent.

"Shouenbu!" yelled Reiji as he threw his right foot in front of his aerial position and flew down towards Ryu's standing position in a fast state while having his entire right foot glow in a yellow-like aura through the use of his own Ki energy, preparing to attack Ryu with a quick diving kick technique.

"Look out Ryu!" said Ken as he gave his best friend/rival a quick warning about Reiji's attack.

Upon seeing that Reiji was coming towards him in a fast manner with his Shouenbu attack, Ryu had jumped to the right side of his standing position right before Reiji could make a direct hit with his technique and that the young Japanese fighter had rolled away from the scene and got back up from the ground while Reiji had landed on Ryu's last standing position with ease.

As Reiji saw that he was unable to make a direct hit with his Shouenbu attack, he wasted no time in running towards Ryu's latest position and unleashing a surprising barrage of fast Ki powered right kicks known as the Raikou Kyaku, which caused Ryu to block each attack through the use of his defensive arms that protected his face and chest from within his own sight and time.

"Hang in there Ryu. Don't give up" said Ken as he cheered his friend on from his spectator position in the crowd.

"I don't know on how Ryu can endure those type of blows coming directly from one man. It must be hard for someone like him to face such a task" said Eliza as she looked on in a worried manner upon seeing Ryu's situation from within her own sight.

"That may be so Eliza, but a guy like Ryu doesn't exactly let anything stand in the way of perfecting his own martial arts skills. As a young boy...Ryu has been determined to endure the strongest of battles and push his own skills and abilities to their limits so that he can learn of both the victory and defeat of his fights. Against his opponent right now...Ryu is trying to learn about the strength and techniques of his adversary so that he can counter at the right moment and use the perfect technique to overcome him upon sight. Watch and you'll see on what I mean by that statement" said Ken in a precise manner.

Upon hearing that statement from Ken, Eliza had nodded in agreement with her fiance on his word and decided to keep her eye from within the match as she wanted to see if Ryu would be able to defeat his opponent without any hesitation or problem.

While Reiji had continued to use his Raikou Kyaku attack against Ryu, the young Japanese fighter made a sternly frown on his face as he staggered back a bit from having to endure the relentless power kicks of the hot-blooded martial artist and that he needed to think of a way to overcome Reiji's relentless attack from within his own sight.

Upon seeing that his barrage kick attack had wore Ryu's defense down from within his sight, Reiji had decided to gather some of his Ki energy into his right hand so that he could throw a quick hard punch against Ryu's defensive arms, making a direct impact on sight as the hard technique had caused Ryu to skid back a bit from his standing position upon the specific battle area of the mall and upon having to come to a direct stop from the opposite side of where Reiji had stood from, the young Japanese fighter had made a persistent expression on his face as he was determined to recover his weaken defense from within the match.

"I have to say that your endurance and will to fight is quite strong to see Ryu, but still...it won't help you against me" said Reiji as he made a strong-willed expression on his face while keeping his fighting stance from upon his standing position.

"Don't count me out of this fight just yet Reiji. Until I'm knocked out on the ground and unable to get back up...you haven't won this match just yet. Let's continue this battle and see on who's the strongest between the two of us" said Ryu as he placed himself back into his fighting stance while having a serious expression on his own face.

"As you wish" said Reiji as he nodded in agreement to Ryu's statement and prepared himself to battle against the young Japanese fighter with little hesitation.

From there, Reiji had ran towards Ryu's standing position from within the battle area of the mall and began to unleash a strong wave of fast martial arts punches and kicks against Ryu, in which the young Japanese fighter had used his evasiveness and parrying techniques to avoid and defend each attack from within his own time.

As Reiji saw an opening from within Ryu's defense, the hot-blooded martial artist had threw a quick right foot kick towards Ryu's stomach, making a direct hit on sight as Ryu had made a small gasp on his face while placing both of his hands on his stomach as he leaned foward in pain from having to endure the quick attack of his opponent.

When Reiji saw that Ryu was left defenseless upon his sight, he made a precise expression on his face as he balled up his right fist with little hesitation and began to gather some energy Ki into his fist so that he could unleash another special technique from within his own time.

"Ryu En Shou!" yelled Reiji as he threw his Ki powered right fist towards the bottom part of Ryu's chin via an uppercut punch and that the move had struck Ryu with a hard impact, causing Ryu to make a small gasp on his face as he flew up in the air from having to endure the strong attack of Reiji and that the hot-blooded martial artist had leaped up into the air from within the process as he was determined to continue his special attack against the young Japanese fighter.

Upon having to come within striking range of Ryu's aerial position, Reiji had balled up his left fist with little hesitation and gathered some Ki energy into it, enabling him to throw a second punch towards the right side of Ryu's face in an instant and that the blow had knocked Ryu out of the air and sent him flying back towards the ground, causing him to crash upon the other side of the specific battle area as he layed on the ground in tough pain from having to endure the second attack of his opponent.

"Ryu!" cried Ken as he and Eliza had looked on in shock from having to see their friend take two hard punches from within their own sight.

"Yeah! That's it Reiji" said Keith W. as he and Annie H. had cheered on in excitement from having to see their fellow Goketsuji clan member knock Ryu out of the air from within their own sight.

As Reiji had came back towards the ground and landed safely from within the sight of the spectating crowd, the hot-blooded martial artist had made a resilient but surprised expression on his face as he saw that Ryu was slowly getting up from the ground and that the young Japanese fighter had looked at Reiji with a precise expression on his face as he was determined to not let him gain the win from within their match.

"So...you're able to withstand my latest attack and continue your determination to fight me. I have to say that I'm real impressed by your strong will to continue the battle Ryu" said Reiji as he made an impressed look on his face from within his standing position.

"Thanks for that statement Reiji and I have to applaud you for your own fighting skills as well. I never encountered anyone who could easily fight me with such vigorous strength and that you don't let up on the chance to unleash any of your skills against your opponents. You have indeed proven to me that you're a strong rival to face off against from within the given chance of a fight and I would love the pleasure to battle you once more in the near future" said Ryu as he stood upon his ground once more while standing in a fighitng position and looking at Reiji with his determined eyes.

"The same thing could be said for you and your own skills Ryu and that I too would love another chance to battle you from within a different place, but as of right now...we have a current fight to participate in and I'm planning on finishing it right now. It's time for you to face a rare scenario that you see in battle my friend and that scenario is none other than defeat" said Reiji as he looked at Ryu in a serious manner while standing on his ground from upon the specific battle area of the mall.

Upon hearing that statement from Reiji, Ryu had made a sternly frown on his own face as he knew that he couldn't hold anything back from within his efforts to defeat Reiji and that the young Japanese fighter had prepared himself to take on the hot-blooded martial artist with little hesitation or second thought.

As Reiji saw the perfect moment to initiate his attack, he wasted no time in using his agility to jump up in the air from his standing position so that he target Ryu with his aerial glance and be prepared to unleash his technique againt his friendly adversary.

When Ryu saw that Reiji was gonna try to attack him with an aerial move, the young Japanese fighter had realized the scenario that was happening right now from within his own sight and he needed to counter-attack Reiji's potential move without any hesitation or second thought.

As Ken, Eliza, Keith W., Annie H., and the rest of the crowd had looked on in suspense from their spectating glances, all of them saw that the match was about to come to an end and that they wanted to see on who would be the victor of the battle between Ryu and Reiji.

"Shouenbu!" yelled Reiji as he placed some of his yellow Ki energy into his right foot so that he could position it in front of his aerial stance and dive down towards Ryu's standing position, hoping to strike him upon sight with a fast and powerful diving kick attack.

Upon seeing that Reiji was coming directly towards him with his diving kick attack, Ryu had wasted no time in placing himself from within his specific fighting position so that he could bring his hands together and start gathering his Ki energy between the two hands, wasting no time in getting ready to unleash his signature move against the hot-blooded martial artist from within the scenario of the intense match.

As Reiji came dangerously close towards Ryu's standing position on the ground, the young Japanese fighter had manage to gather enough Ki energy from between his two fighting hands and that he made a strong-willed expression on his face as he wasted no time in firing his attack against the hot-blooded martial artist.

"Shinku Hadouken!" yelled Ryu as he thrusted his hands foward in mid-air and released the strong ball-like surge of blue-white Ki energy that flew towards Reiji from within his own sight.

When Reiji saw that Ryu's unexpected attack was coming towards him from within the air, the hot-blooded martial artist had made a shocked gasp on his face as he didn't expect Ryu to unleash a powerful variation of his special attack and that he was unprepared to face such a technique from within his own time.

To the shock of Ken, Eliza, Keith W., Annie H., and the rest of the crowd that watched the match from within sight...they saw that Ryu's Shinku Hadouken attack had made a direct hit against Reiji from within the air of his fast descent and the collision of the projectile attack to Reiji's own Ki powered right foot had caused a small explosion to occur from within the air of the specific battle area, blowing Reiji away instantly as he felt the tremendous strength the young Japanese fighter's powerful technique.

As Reiji made a surprised yell on his face from within sight, the power of the attack had caused him to fly through the air upon everyone's own glance and that he crashed upon the left side of the mall's first floor, outside of the specific battle area as Reiji made a hard impact from within the crash landing and that the intensity of the move had knocked the hot-blooded martial artist out as he landed on his back and fell into an unconscious state from within the spectators' sight.

Upon seeing that Reiji was outside of the specific battle area, the tournament referee had realized that the match was now over and that he had to make the final call from within the sight of those that watched the battle unfold from within their own glance.

"Ring-out!" said the tournamnet referee as he raised his right arm in the air so that he could signal the end of the match.

When the spectators of the crowd had heard that announcement from the tournament referee, all of them had yelled and cheered out in excitement as they were happy to witness a strong battle between two hard-working martial artists and they were real glad to see the fight unfold from their very own eyes.

As Ryu saw that Reiji had lost the match through the use of a ring-out, the young Japanese fighter had stood up from his standing position and made a small sigh on his face as he felt a bit tired in having to use his Shinku Hadouken attack upon sight, but still...Ryu was happy to know that his battle against Reiji was over and that he could finally get some rest from within his own time.

"Here is the winner of the match: Ryu Hoshi" said the tournament referee as he walked over to where Ryu had stood from so that he could use his left hand to raise Ryu's right arm in victory, showing everyone that the young Japanese fighter had fought real hard to win his match and that he was very satisfied about it from within his own time.

"Alright! Way to go Ryu" said Ken as he cheered out in excitement from having to see his best friend win his match in an instant.

"You did it Ryu. You won" said Eliza as she too had cheered on in excitement with Ken upon sight.

As Ryu saw that his friends were real happy about his victory, the young Japanese fighter had made a small smile on his face as he was glad to know that they had enjoyed his well-fought victory from within his match and that he was determined to continue his tournament run so that he could aid his best friends out from within the scenario that was happening right now from within Metro City.

A few minutes later from within the mall, Ryu, Ken, Eliza, Reiji, Keith W., and Annie H. had gathered together from upon an open middle walkway of the West wing's lower section and that the six specific people had took their time to speak to one another about the outcome of the match.

"Well Ryu...you've proven to me and everyone else the reason of why you're a well-renowed martial artist. Your never-ending determination to fight is quite extraordinary to see and I thank you for giving me a strong battle from a few minutes ago. Though I lost the match...I see it as nothing more than a step in my journey of improving my own skills and I would definitely take the chance to fight you once more in the near future" said Reiji as he looked at Ryu in a friendly state while Keith W. and Annie H. had stood by him from upon the right side of the group's conversation.

"Agreed. Another match against you would definitely be something that I look foward to it in due time Reiji" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Reiji on his statement while standing upon the left side of the group's conversation with Ken and Eliza upon sight and that the young Japanese fighter had made a deccent smile on his own face from within his own time.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm looking foward to seeing the rest of the matches for today" said Keith W. in a precise way.

"Same thing right here Keith. In fact...I believe that another match is scheduled to take place down by the Bayside area in the next hour. If we hurry...we'll be able to get down there with little time to spare" Ken.

"Then's let not waste any more time here and get down the location as soon as possible you guys. I want to see on how Eiji will fare against Hayate from within their own battle" said Ryu.

Upon hearing that statement from Ryu, the group had nodded in agreement with the young Japanese fighter on his word and decided to head down the right direction of the ground floor's middle walkway, making their way to a nearby exit of the mall so that they could take their time in getting to the Bayside area of the city and witnessing the next match that was to occur from within their own time.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Uptown District**

Later that day at a closed-off street that was located in the Eastern section of the Uptown district, the eighth match of the Metro City Slugfest tournament's second day was about to begin and that it had Jessica going into her very first fighting match from within her own decent but determined sight.

As a huge crowd of spectators had stood outside of the specific battle area that was located on the closed-off street, most of them had looked on in a state of shock and surprise as they didn't expect the daughter of the Mayor to be competiting from within the tournament itself, but those who knew Jessica real well had realized that the blonde beauty was determined to help her father out from within any situation that he got himself into and this competition was no different from the other ordeals that Haggar had faced from within the past.

The time was now 6:32 P.M. from the late afternoon and that a beautiful sunset was seen throughout the glance of the city, showing everyone that the night was about to come in due time and that the city itself would be full of live activity, especially for the final four matches that were to occur from within the tournament's second day.

As Jessica stood upon the right side of the closed-off street's specific battle area, she saw that her opponent had made their way upon the left side of the specific battle area and that the blonde beauty had looked on with a precise expression on her face as she stood on her fighting ground with a calm and determined spirit.

The opponent that Jessica was going up against was a huge, fat-like Caucasian man that looked to be in his early 30's and that he had short brown hair, a blue headband, and relentless blue eyes that proved his rough nature from within sight. His attire had consisted of a blue denim sleeveless jacket vest, a pair of black biker gloves, blue denim jeans that supported his large stomach, white socks, and a pair of black biker boots. This person was known as Jack Turner: a Southtown biker who leads a local motorcycle gang known as the Neo Black Cats and he also happens to be a high-ranking subordinate of Mr. Big's own side gang from within Geese's underworld syndicate.

Upon seeing that her opponent had stood from the left side of the specific battle area, Jessica had made a resilient look on her face as she knew that the time had come for her to fight from within the tournament and that she had to be prepared to battle against Jack T. without any hesitation or second thought.

"This is it Jessica. This is the opportunity to show everyone the results of training with Chun-Li for the past four weeks. No matter on who I fight against...I'll be prepared to go head on against my opponent and succeed with my determination" said Jessica in her mind as she made a determined expression on her face while balling up both of her fists as she stood on her ground from within the scenario of the match.

"Go for it Jessie. You can do this" said Marian as she cheered Jessica on from within the huge crowd of spectators and that the cheerful tomboy had stood in front of the spectators with Guy, Billy L., Chun-Li, and Cuiling in a calm and decent manner.

"We're with you all the way" said Billy L. as he cheered on as well.

"Show him on what you can do Jessica" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a calm yet excited way.

"Fight your hardest" said Cuiling in an excited manner as well.

As Guy saw that Jessica was getting ready to fight from within her match, the Bushin ninja had crossed his arms from within his sight and made a small frown on his face as he was worried about Jessica's safety during the time of the battle, but still...he knew from within his own mind that Jessica was determined to get stronger both physically and mentally and that her fight would be a great way of helping her out.

"He he he...so you're the Mayor's beautiful daughter that I've heard so much about. I have to say that you're quite the hot-looking babe to glance at the given opportunity. Any chance of you wanting to go on a date with yours truly?" said Jack T. in a rough voice as he looked at Jessica in a lecherous yet arrogant manner while chewing on some bubblegum from within sight.

"Don't get your hopes up ugly. There's no way that I would ever go out with a disgusting slob like you" said Jessica in a disgusted manner upon hearing that statement from Jack T. during the pre-fight scenario.

"For being such a beautiful chick...you have a nasty way of using such words. I often like that in women I take great interest in. Of course...you better not expect the scenario of getting any favors from me during this match" said Jack T. in a menacing way.

"I don't expect it any other less from my opponents. I've come here to fight at the given chance and I'm more than ready to put you in your place" said Jessica as she looked on in a confident way while placing herself in her fighting stance from upon the specific battle area of the closed-off street.

"Ha ha ha! Those are big words coming from a cute little lady like yourself. It's obvious that you're biting off more than you can chew from having to take me on in a match. Normally...I don't like having to hurt women at the given chance, but if I want to get to that $100,000 cash prize...I may have to make an exception for this event. Are you certain that you want to take me on a fight, when it's clear to everyone that you'll lose in the end?" said Jack T. as he looked at Jessica in a confident state.

"Of course I wanna fight you. I didn't train hard and vigorous for the past four weeks for nothing and I'm ready to fight against anyone who stands in my way. You seem pretty confident that you're gonna win this match on account that you consider me to being a weak woman, but I'm gonna show you that your overconfidence and arrogance is gonna lead you to your humiliating loss" said Jessica as she spoke in a calm and determined way from within sight.

Upon hearing that statement from Jessica during the pre-fight scenario, Jack T. had made a sternly frown on his face as he realized that the blonde beauty had meant serious business from within his sight and he decided to get real serious from within his own time as well, for he knew that his boss and Geese were determined to take control over Metro City and that he would help them out in any way that he could.

"Very well then. I gave you the chance to walk away with some dignity and not face my wrath, but it seems that you're real desperate to get your beautiful face smashed in. I won't hesitate to hurt you on where you stand and I'll have no regrets about my actions. Don't go crying to daddy if you end up looking like a battered victim" said Jack T. in a mocking manner as he blew a small blue bubble from his gum and popped it with his breath while using his left hand to crack his right hand's knuckles upon sight and placing himself into his own fighting stance, which caused Jessica to make a precise expression on her face as she was prepared to fight against the Southtown biker from within her own time.

"The match between Jessica Haggar and Jack Turner will now begin. Are both fighters ready?" said the tournament referee as he stood from within the middle portion of the specific battle area and that his appearance was that of a young Japanese man that looked to be in his late 20's.

Upon seeing that both Jessica and Jack T. had nodded in agreement to him about their status to fight one another, the tournament referee had raised his right arm in the air so that he could throw it down from within sight, signaling the start of the battle between the blonde beauty and the Southtown biker.

"Fight!" yelled the tournament referee as he started the battle between Jessica and Jack T. upon sight.

From there, Jack T. had made a strong yell on his face as he ran towards Jessica's position on the specific battle area and held his balled-up right fist in the air, preparing to make the first strike against the blonde beauty from within the start of the match.

Upon coming within striking range of Jessica's position, Jack T. had threw his right fist towards her face and tried to make a direct hit with his fast attack, but to the shock of the Southtown biker and the rest of the crowd...they saw that Jessica had moved to the right of her fighting position and was able to avoid the attack in an unexpected way.

"What the...?" said Jack T. in a shocked manner as he didn't expect Jessica to avoid his first move from within his own sight.

Upon seeing that his first punch had failed to hit Jessica, Jack T. had decided to ball up his left fist in an instant and use it and his right fist to throw a heavy barrage of hard punches against Jessica, in which the blonde beauty had avoided each punch by using her reflexes and agility to evade each blow that came from the Southtown biker.

As the crowd saw that Jessica was easily able to dodge and avoid the punches that came from Jack T., each of the spectators had looked on in amazement as they didn't expect the daughter of the Mayor to be so quick and reflexive from within her own abilities and they were surprised to know that she wouldn't be an opponent that would go down very easily from within the match.

"Incredible. Jessie is using her evasiveness to avoid those direct punches with ease. Her training with you is really paying off Chun-Li" said Marian as she looked on in a surprised state.

"Perhaps Marian, but we have to remember that this is only the beginning of the match. If Jessica wants to win this battle...she'll have to use much more than just the typical evasiveness of her abilities" said Chun-Li as she looked on with a precise expression on her face.

As Jack T. had tried to throw a hard right punch towards Jessica's face, the blonde beauty had used her agility to jump up in the air right before the Southtown biker could strike her last standing position with his fist and that Jessica had descended down towards Jack T.'s own position in a quick manner, timing her counter attack with ease as she used her right high-heel shoe to stomp on the head of Jack T., stunning him for a bit so that Jessica could use his head as a trampoline to jump to the left side of the battle area and foward flip upon sight so that she could land safely on the ground with little problem.

"You little wench. My head isn't some sort of trampoline for you to step on. You think this is some sort of game?" said Jack T. as he turned around and looked at Jessica in an annoyed way while using his right hand to rub the sore spot of his head.

"Not exactly Mr. Turner. I consider it to being a way of testing my skills out against you. It seems that you're not too happy that I embarassed you in front of these people from within this match. What exactly are you gonna do about it?" said Jessica as she made a strong-willed expression on her face while standing on her ground.

Upon hearing that statement from Jessica, Jack T. had clenched his teeth in frustration as he realized that he couldn't afford to let Jessica get the best of him from within this match and he knew that being defeated by her would be very humiliating in his own glance and time.

"I'll show you" said Jack T. as he ran towards Jessica's standing position while making an angered yell on his face, causing the blonde beauty to look on with determination as she was ready to counter the next attack that the Southtown biker had up his sleeve.

As Jack T. came within striking range of Jessica's position, the Southtown biker had threw his right fist towards Jessica and tried to strike her in the face without any hesitation, but Jessica had made a precise expression on her face as she detected the right opportunity to counter Jack T.'s technique and evaded his fast punch by moving her head to the right side of her standing position while grabbing his fist with her left hand and pushing and holding back his left arm with her own right hand, causing Jack T. to make a startled gasp on his face as he didn't expect the blonde beauty to counter and immobilize him when least expected.

"No way" said Jack T. in his mind while looking on in complete shock.

Upon stopping Jack T.'s attack with her Tai Chi Ken counter, Jessica had quickly released her left hand's grip from Jack T.'s right fist and immediately thrusted her left hand towards Jack T.'s face through the use of a quick palm strike, making a direct hit against the Southtown biker's face as he staggered back a bit from having to feel the surprise attack of the blonde beauty and that he held his nose with his hands as he didn't expect to be hit so hard from within sight.

When Jessica saw that Jack T. was tending to his bruised nose, she made a resilient look on her face as she turned around real fast from her standing position and threw a quick left front kick towards Jack T.'s stomach, making a direct hit on sight as the attack had caused the Southtown biker to make a small gasp on his face as he felt that the left high-heel shoe of Jessica had made a strong hit against his stomach and that he quickly covered his stomach with his arms as he bended over in pain from having to endure the attack.

As Jessica saw that Jack T. was bended over in her direction, she wasted no time in grabbing his shoulders with her hands so that she could bring his head down to her level and thrust her right knee towards his face, making another hit from within sight as the hard blow had knocked Jack T. back up from his bending position and that he made a small groan on his face as he realized that his nose was starting to bruise up from having to endure the tough blows that came from the blonde beauty.

Not wasting another second from within her chance, Jessica had jumped up in the air from her standing position and turned around real fast from within sight so that she could throw a fast right roundhouse kick against Jack T.'s face, making another direct hit as the blow had struck the left side of the Southtown biker's face and that he instantly fell to the ground as he lied in a painful state while having to endure the tough bruising that came upon his own face.

When Jessica had came back towards the ground and saw that Jack T. was slowly getting back up from his painful position, the blonde beauty had made a sternly frown on her face as she knew that the match was far from over and she was prepared to continue her fight against the Southtown biker from within the scenario of the battle.

"Alright Jessie! Keep it up" said Marian as she cheered on in excitement from having to see her best friend dominate most of the match from within her time.

"If Jessica can hold the offensive in her favor...she'll win the match in no time at all" said Billy L. as he too had cheered on as well.

"Let's hope for the best that Jessica's opponent doesn't get the chance for a counterattack" said Cuiling.

"Agreed" said Chun-Li as she nodded in agreement with Cuiling on her statement.

While Guy had continuted to remain silent from his standing position in the crowd, the Bushin ninja had made a decent expression on his face as he was real impressed on how Jessica was faring from within her match and he hoped from within his own mind that the blonde beauty would not only be safe, but also win the fight from within the process.

Upon getting back up from his painful position on the ground, Jack T. had spitted out his gum from within sight and made an infuriated look on his face as he couldn't believe that Jessica was giving him a tough fight from his own glance and that he couldn't afford to let her get away in making him look like a fool from within the sight of the spectating crowd.

"I'm afraid that your little playtime is now over Ms. Haggar. I didn't want to hurt you real badly from within this fight, but it seems that you're giving me little choice in the matter. It's time for me to take the gloves off and show you that I really mean business" said Jack T. in a menacing way while balling up both of his fists from within sight, causing Jessica to keep her guard up as she was prepared to face off against the Southtown biker's tough resistence from within her own time.

From there, Jack T. had raised both of his fists in mid-air and began to gather some of his Ki energy into them, causing both of his fists to glow in a yellow-like aura upon the sight of Jessica and the rest of the spectating crowd.

Upon sensing that he had gathered enough Ki energy from within his fists, Jack T. had wasted no time in charging towards Jessica's standing position so that he could unleash his special attack against the blonde beauty from within his own determined sight.

"Knuckles of Fury!" yelled Jack T. as he raised his Ki powered right fist in mid-air and threw it towards Jessica's face, causing the blonde beauty to evade the technique and jump to the right side of her standing position as she felt the strong wind that accompinied the force of Jack T.'s Ki powered right fist.

As Jack T. saw that his first attack had failed to hit Jessica upon his glance, he made a ruthless smile on his face as he targeted Jessica with his precise sight and unleashed a strong wave of his Ki powered fists against her, causing the blonde beauty to duck and avoid each attack that came towards her while she walked back from within the process of her evasiveness.

"I have to be careful to not get hit by one of his punches. Judging from how the tense wind is coming from each and every one of them...a clumsy mistake could easily send me to the hospital" said Jessica in her mind as she made a determined expression on her face while continuing to avoid the Ki powered punches of Jack T. from within the match.

Upon seeing that Jack T. had threw his left Ki powered fist towards her, Jessica had decided to leap up into the air so that she could avoid the attack upon her sight, but unknown to Jessica...Jack T. had anticipated her move and made a sinister smile on his face as he quickly grabbed her right ankle with his right hand in mid-air, causing Jessica to gasp in shock as she didn't expect to be caught from within her own determination.

"Nice try cutie, but you won't escape from this" said Jack T. as he used his power to throw Jessica through the air in a rough manner via her right ankle and that the blonde beauty had made a surprised yell on her face as she crashed upon the right side of the specific battle area's ground in a hard and tough state from her fast descent through the air.

"Jessica!" cried Marian as she and the others had looked on in shock from having to see their friend get handled in such a hard way.

As Jessica had struggled to get back up from the ground, Jack T. had made a small laugh on his face as he walked over to where Jessica was and used his left hand to pull and stand her back up by her long blonde hair, causing the blonde beauty to make a startled gasp on her face as she realized that the Southtown biker was determined to gain the advantage against her from within their battle.

"I'll admit that I underestimated your abilities and never considered you to being a tough opponent from within this match, but after what's happened...I won't make the same mistake again. Now then...it's time that I have some fun from within our time together Miss Jessica" said Jack T. as he made a devious grin on his face while keeping Jessica at bay through the use of his left hand holding her long blonde hair from within his grip.

Without any warning, Jack T. had balled up his right fist in an instant and threw it towards Jessica's stomach, making a direct hit on sight as Jessica made a painful gasp on her face upon feeling the hard attack of the Southtown biker and that she covered her stomach with her arms as she tried to withstand the intensity of the attack's pain.

As Jack T. saw that Jessica was trying to withstand the pain of the first attack, the Southtown biker had continued his assault against the blonde beauty by releasing his left hand's grip from her long blonde hair and balling up his left fist in a fast manner, throwing a hard left hook towards Jessica's right cheek and making a direct hit upon sight as the blow had knocked the breath from out of Jessica's mouth from within Jack T.'s own glance.

Not letting up on his relentless attack, Jack T. had immediately grabbed Jessica without any hesitation and held her up in the air with his own two hands, showing everyone the tough strength that lied from within his own relentess spirit.

From there, Jack T. had made a defiant yell on his face as he threw Jessica to the left side of the specific battle area with his power and watched her make a hard crash upon the ground as the blonde beauty had landed on her back from within his harsh flight through the air, causing her to make a frustrating cry on her face as she felt the hard pavement that struck her back from within her rough crash.

"No! Jessica!" cried Marian as she looked on in a shocked manner from having to see her best friend face such a harsh ordeal.

"I don't know on how long Jessica can hold her own against Jack. She may be strong and determined from within her own mind, but her body isn't exactly capable of taking such a brutal assault" said Cuiling in a worried manner.

"We can't afford to give up on Jessica now you guys. She's been training real hard to help us out in our ordeal and though things seem grim at the moment...we still have to give our support to Jessica" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a determined way.

"Agreed" said Billy L. as he nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement.

As Jessica had struggled to get back up from the ground, she turned her sight towards the right side of the battle area and saw that Jack T. had looked at her from his distant position with a menacing expression on his face and that he was taking the time to crack his right knuckles with his left hand, causing the blonde beauty to clench her teeth in frustration as she knew that the Southtown biker was determined to continue his harsh assault against her from within the match and she had no idea of how to fight back against the tough adversary from within her own time.

Just then, an unexpected voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught Jessica from off-guard and she didn't expect to hear it from within her own personal situation.

"Jessica!" said Guy's voice.

When Jessica had heard Guy's voice and turned her sight towards the right-sided spectating section of the specific battle area, she saw that Guy had looked at her with a determined expression on his face and that his precise eyes had caused the blonde beauty to look at the Bushin ninja with her own delicate sight.

"Guy..." said Jessica in her own mind while having a small gasp on her face.

"Jessica...you can't allow your opponent to get the best of you from within this match. He may seem strong and powerful at the moment, but you still have the advantage against him if you use your reflexes and agility from within the right timing. Remember on what you're fighting for in this tournament and don't give in to your frustration Jessica" said Guy as he spoke to Jessica in a calm yet determined state.

Upon hearing that statement from Guy, Jessica had made a small smile on her face as she nodded in agreement with the Bushin ninja on his word and realized that she couldn't give up in her situation, for if she wanted to help her father and the rest of her friends out...she would have to overcome her first opponent in the tournament and fight with her determined to gain the victory from within her personal fight.

"As I said before...I don't like having to hurt women in my own spare time, but in order for me to win this match...I have no other choice but to put aside my moral standards and fight you whether I like it or not. I could play with you some more and show you on why I'm the better fighter between the two of us, but seeing as though I got better things to do at the moment...I'll end this match right now and defeat you with no hesitation" said Jack T. as he made a confident expression on his face while walking over to the recovering position of where Jessica had lied from upon the specific battle area.

As Jessica saw that Jack T. was coming real close to her recovery position and noticed that he was in sweeping range of her sight, the blonde beauty had made a small gasp on her face as she saw a perfect opportunity to unleash a counterattack against the Southtown biker and that Jessica herself had wasted no time in using her right leg to throw a sweep kick against Jack T., making a direct hit on sight as her right foot had struck the back portion of Jack T's own right leg in a hard manner, causing Jack T. to make a surprised look on his face as he fell down unexpectedly from the sweep kick and that he had crashed upon the ground through his back while hitting his head on the hard pavement, knocking him out a bit as he tried to recover from the unexpected move.

When Jessica saw that Jack T. was on the ground, she quickly got back up from her recovery position and made a strong-willed expression on her face as she knew that she had to act fast while she still had the opportunity to do so from within her sight.

"Now's my chance" said Jessica in her mind as she wasted no time in bringing both of her feet together on the ground and using her agility to jump up into the air so that she could do a single forward flip from within the air and descend back down towards Jack T.'s lying position, striking his huge stomach with both of her high-heel shoes as she performed a double foot stomp against the Southtown biker while extending both of her arms out in mid-air from within the process and that the impact of the attack had caused Jack T. to make a surprised but painful gasp on his face as he felt the hard stomp that came directly from the blonde beauty herself.

Upon completing her attack against Jack T. from within her sight, Jessica had used the Southtown biker's huge stomach as a trampoline and jumped off from it while flying through the air and doing another forward flip from within the process, landing safely on the right side of the battle area with ease while impressing the spectating crowd with her grace and agility.

As Jessica had turned around real fast so that she could keep her persistent glance against her opponent, she saw that Jack T. had slowly gotten back up from the ground and that the Southtown biker had made a frustrating sight on his face as he looked at Jessica in an angered way while Jessica's footprints were seen upon the swollen spot of his huge stomach.

"First you used my head...and now you used my stomach. I'm not some doormat for you to step on" said Jack T. as he looked at Jessica in an infuriated manner while using his right hand to hold his stomach's swollen spot.

"Sorry, but as far I'm concerned...you're nothing more than an obstacle that stands in my way and if I have to step on you in order to get to my goal...then so be it. If you have a problem with that...please come over here and tell it to my face" said Jessica in a determined way while standing in her fighting position from within sight.

"I'll show you" said Jack T. as he made an angered expression on his face upon having to hear that statement from Jessica and that the Southtown biker had ran towards Jessica in a furious sight, hoping to strike the blonde beauty with his balled-up right fist that he raised in mid-air from within his sprint.

Upon seeing that Jack T. was running towards her in a state of rage and that he had came within striking range of her position, Jessica had made a determined look on her face as she slowly raised her right foot up from the ground and that she was prepared to unleash a surprising technique against the Southtown biker from within the sight of the spectating crowd.

"Hyakuretsu Kyaku!" yelled Jessica as she quickly raised her right foot up in an instant and began to thrust it towards Jack T. in a fast and powerful state, unleashing a strong flurry of fast kicks that struck Jack T. from within sight and the surprising thing about the technique is that Jessica was standing on her left leg while she had initiated the move from within her own time.

As Guy, Billy L., Marian, Cuiling, and the rest of the crowd saw that Jessica had attacked Jack T. relentlessly through the use of her lightning-fast kicks, all of them had looked on in pure amazement as they were surprised to see that the blonde beauty could do such a technique from within sight and each of them had realized that Jessica had what it took to be a strong fighter from within the future of her own life.

When Chun-Li saw that Jessica was able to use one of the techniques that she taught her from within their training, the Interpol Chinese agent had made a small smile on her face as she was real happy to see that the blonde beauty was able to use the move from within her sight and she wondered if Jessica had the potential of being her own rival if the two were to ever meet as opponents from within time itself.

As Jessica had kept her pace up from within her special attack, she had made a defiant yell on her face as she continued to unleash the relentless blows of kicks that struck Jack T. upon his face and stomach, showing everyone that the blonde beauty was very resilient from within her stamina and she wouldn't let up in her assault until her opponent was defeated from within her own glance.

Upon having to sense that she was getting a bit tired from within her mind, Jessica had decided to end the move by turning around real fast from within her sight and throwing a quick right roundhouse kick against Jack T.'s face, making a direct hit from within the scenario as the blow had knocked Jack T. off from his standing position and caused him to crash upon the ground in a hard manner as he fell face first from within sight and that blood had started to come from out of his mouth and nose, due to the relentless blows that came from Jessica's special move.

Though he struggled to get back up from the ground, the injuries that Jack T. had sustained from having to endure Jessica's special attack had proven to be too much for him to handle and that the Southtown biker had fallen back to the ground as he fell into an unconscious and injured state, causing Jessica to make a relieved look on her face as she tried to catch her breath from within her own time.

As the tournament referee saw that Jack T. was lying on the ground from within his sight, he began his count immediately as he was determined to see if the Southtown biker would be able to get back up and continue the match, but upon having to reach the number 10 and seeing that Jack T. had still lied upon the ground from within his unconscious state...the referee had realized that he was unable to continue the fight and decided to make the call without any hesitation.

"K.O." said the tournament referee as he raised his right arm in the air so that he could signal the end of the match.

Upon hearing that announcement from the referee, the spectating crowd had yelled and cheered out in excitement as they were real happy to see a strong and exciting battle unfold from within their own time and they were more than willing to watch another great match happen from within the coming night of the city.

"Here is the winner of the match: Jessica Haggar" said the tournament referee as he walked over to where Jessica had stood from so that he could use his left hand to raise Jessica's right arm in victory, showing everyone that the blonde beauty had earned her hard-fought win from within her own time and upon being declared the winner of the match...Jessica had made a happy smile on her face as she was real glad to not only fight for the first time, but also to win her very first battle from within the process.

"Way to go Jessie! You did it" said Marian in an excited manner as she and the others had ran to where Jessica was so that they could rendezvous with her and congratulate the blonde beauty on her first victory from within the tournament.

"Well done Jessica. You won your first fighting match" said Billy L. as he congratulated Jessica on her fighting victory.

"We're all very proud of you for succeeding in your abilities Jessica" said Cuiling as she looked on in a happy way.

"Thanks you guys. I'm glad to know that all of you were behind me from within this match. It wasn't exactly an easy task for me to do, but still...I fought my hardest and prevailed in the end" said Jessica as she looked at her friends in a calm yet gentle manner.

"Jessica...I have to say that I'm personally proud of seeing you fight out there with my own glance. I told you from within our training that if you wanted to succeed with the greatest determination...you'd have to fight at your hardest and not allow any hesitation to get the best of you. Despite that this is just the first match...I have high confidence that you'll battle real well from within the tournament itself" said Chun-Li as she looked at Jessica in a calm yet generous state.

"Thanks for that statement Chun-Li" said Jessica as she looked at Chun-Li in a satisfied manner and realized that her teacher/best friend was real impressed on how strong she had fought from within her own glance and time.

"I must say that I'm real impressed on how great you fought from within your match Jessica. I was surprised to see the resilience that came from your own tough spirit and your strong will to fight on was something that I truly admired. It's no doubt that if Cody was here...he'd be very proud upon seeing you become a strong and determined woman from within his own sight" said Guy as he looked at Jessica in a calm manner while having a decent smile on his face.

Upon hearing that statement from Guy, Jessica had made a kind-hearted smile on her face as she noddded in agreement with the Bushin ninja on his word and realized that Cody would be real happy of seeing her fight from within her own personal scenario.

"That I agree Guy and also...I want to thank you for giving me your support from within my match. You told me that I couldn't afford to give in to my frustration and that I had to continue fighting for my own strong reason. Your precise words of motivation is what gave me the power to fight at my highest peak so that I could win the match without any hesitation and for that...I thank you Guy" said Jessica as she walked over to where Guy was so that she could give him an unexpected kiss on his left cheek, which caused Guy to blush a bit as he didn't expected a passionate reward from the blonde beauty upon his own sight.

"Jessica..." said Guy as he looked on in a surprised way upon feeling the unexpected kiss that came from the blonde beauty and that he had continued to blush a bit from within the process.

Upon seeing that Guy was a bit embarrassed from having to feel Jessica's gentle kiss, Chun-Li, Cuiling, Billy L., and Marian had laughed a bit as they enjoyed their friend's surprising amusement from within their own decent time.

As Jessica saw that Guy was quite embarrassed from having to feel her kiss, the blonde beauty had closed her eyes in a gentle manner and made a caring expression on her own face as she was happy to know that her friends were there to help her out from within her first fighting match and she knew from within her mind that as long as they worked together...the group would be able to overcome the ordeal that was happening right now and succeed with their own determination to win.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, the matches of the tournament's second day comes to a strong end and that the next 12 fighters are determined for the second round of the competition. When the third day of the tournament arrives...the last 16 competitors compete in the final eight matches of the first round so that the roster for the second round can be made. However...an unexpected situation comes into play from within the duration of the matches when a small gang of petty thieves kidnap Eliza, mistaking her for Jessica as they seek to force Haggar into giving them a cash ransom. Ryu, Ken, and Haggar must work together to not only save Eliza, but also to stop the criminals from succeeding with their evil plan. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	18. Chapter 17: The Slugfest Kidnapping

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 2: The Metro City Slugfest**

**Chapter 17: The Slugfest Kidnapping**

* * *

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

From within the Metro Plaza Hotel that lied in the Central district of the now night-filled Metro City, Geese had took his time to look at the 11:30 P.M. special news report from within his personal hotel room and that the ruthless business entrepreneur had made a sternly frown on his face as he sat at the foot of his hotel bed while crossing his arms upon his sight and glancing at the television set that sat upon the special dresser of his hotel bedroom, looking on with a calm expression on his face as he saw that Kiyone Lee of Channel 3 Metro News was reporting on the matches that occured from within the second day.

"Ladies and gentlemen...the second day of the Metro City Slugfest tournament had proven to be much exciting and fun as the first day and it's safe to say that the fans enjoyed the high-octane action of the battles that occured between the 24 fighters that clashed and fought one another in order to move on the second round of the competition. 12 more warriors would be able to advance on to the competition's second round and await the next challenge while the other 12 would be forced to sit out in the stands and watch the remainder of the tournament, whether they like it or not" said Kiyone as she began to explain the scenarios of the 12 matches that occured from earlier today while she sat from behind the news anchor's desk that lied from within Channel 3 Metro News' studio.

"The first match of the tournament's second day had taken place from within the Metro City Shopping Mall and that it had two strong martial artists, Ryu Hoshi and Reiji Oyama, fighting each other with their honor and resilient strength. The two warriors had clashed in front of a huge crowd as each of the spectators were amazed at the martial arts skills and abilities that both fighters had from within their own spirits, but in the end...it was Ryu who emerged as the victor when he was able to blast Reiji out of the specific battle area through the use of a fireball attack, giving him the win via a ring-out" said Kiyone as the first footage showed the battle between Ryu and Reiji, leading up to Ryu's victory from within the match.

Upon seeing that Ryu had won the match from within his sight, Geese had made a small smirk on his face as he was real impressed on how the young Japanese fighter had overcame his friendly opponent and that the ruthless business entrepreneur had taken great interest in Ryu's fighting skills, for he wanted to test them out and see if they could match his own abilities from within a future battle.

"The second match had occured from upon a crowded port in the Bayside area of the city and it had a young Japanese swordsman named Eiji Shinjo fighting off against a boomerang-wielding warrior named Sho Hayate. Most spectators had considered this match very unique as both fighters had wielded their own respective weapons from within sight and neither would allow the other to gain the adminivantage from within their own determination to win and adminivance to the next round. Though Hayate had battled valiantly with his power and surprised most of the spectators with his unexpected counterattacks and evasive skills...his strength was no match against the sharp swordsmanship of Eiji and the young Japanese swordsman had defeated his opponent by unleashing a powerful combo of sword slashes and quick kicks, leading up to a sword uppercut that knocked Hayate into the air and caused him to crash upon the ground of the battle area, knocking him into an unconscious state as Eiji was declared the winner of the match via a K.O." said Kiyone as the second footage showed the battle between Eiji S. and Hayate, leading up to Eiji S.'s victory from within the match.

In the specific footage, Hayate was wearing his fighting attire that consisted of a black sleeveless athletic shirt, a red chest armor plate, black wristbands, and a pair of white karate pants. He was barefoot from within sight and that he had a medium-sized wooden boomerang that was strapped on his back, in which Hayate was always prepared to pull it out and use it from within his fights.

"The third match had occured from upon a closed-off street in Metro City's Chinatown district and it had a Native American boxer named Rick Strowd going head-to-head against a Brazilian Capoeira fighter named Bob Wilson. Throughout the match...the two warriors had fought each other with their greatest skills and impressed the spectators with their unique styles of fighting, in which Rick had used his quick agility of boxing's fast punches while Bob had used the rhythm and beat of his Capoeira kicks. In the end though...it was Rick's heavy punches that lead him to his hard-fought victory as he pummeled Bob into instant defeat through the use of his punches, knocking him out from within his sight so that he could win the match through the use of a K.O." said Kiyone as the third footage showed the battle between Rick and Bob, leading up to Rick's victory from within the match.

After the third footage was done showing upon sight, the fourth footage had appeared from within the news report and that it displayed one of Ryu's new friends, Sho Kamui, going head to head against a young Chinese man from within a specific battle area that was located from within the Metro City Central Park.

The young Chinese man's description was that of a Kung Fu fighter who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail and persistent brown eyes. His attire had consisted of a light purple sleeveless fighting vest, light purple wristbands, light purple karate pants, white socks, and a pair of black fighting slippers. This person was known as Lee Diendou: a Chinese martial artist who practices the fighting art of Kung Fu from within his own personal time.

"The fourth match had occured from within the Metro City Central Park and it had two more martial artists, Sho Kamui and Lee Diendou, fighting in a strong one-on-one fight. With his Kung Fu skills and quick speed...Lee had amazed the crowd as he fought Sho with his fast punches and relentless kicks, but the energetic Sho wouldn't allow his opponent to get the best of him, as he retaliated with his fiery spirit and fought back with his own style of punches and kicks. When all was said and done...it was Sho who came out as the victor as he knocked Lee out of the specific battle area with a fiery upward kick combo, winning the match via a ring-out" said Kiyone as the fourth footage showed the battle between Sho K. and Lee D., leading up to Sho K.'s victory from within the match.

After the fourth footage was done showing upon sight, the fifth footage had appeared from within the news report and that it displayed the BWA wrestler, Black Widow, fighting against a young Chinese lady from upon a closed-off street in the Westisde district of the city.

The young Chinese lady's description was that of a a spunky woman who looked to be in her early 20's and that she had long brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail, a red headband, and gentle brown eyes. Her attire had consisted of a red sleeveless leotard, a black sleeveless jacket vest, white tape that covered both of her hands, huge white socks, and a pair of red tennis shoes. This person was known as Tia Langray: a kind-hearted female martial artist/kickboxer who practices aerobics and dancing in her spare time.

"The fifth match had taken place from upon a closed-off street in the city's Westside district and it had a Chinese female fighter named Tia Langray going up against the mysterious and shrouded Black Widow of the Blood Wrestling Association. During the earlier portion of the match...Tia had fought with great velocity against Black Widow as she unleashed a strong flurry of lightning-fast kicks and hard punches against her opponent, but Black Widow had retaliated against Tia by using a wave of striking punches and kicks, flexing his body out from within the process as he bended in unlikely positions that shocked most of the spectators that were watching the match. Within 10 minutes of the match...Black Widow had managed to snare Tia in his grip by spitting out some web-like fluid from his mouth and that it struck both of Tia's feet and the ground that she was standing on, causing Tia to be immobilized as she was unable to break free from the web-like fluid. Using the opportunity...Black Widow had attacked Tia relentlessly, throwing fast punches and kicks against Tia's face and body as she was unable to defend herself from within her grave situation.

Just when it seemed that Black Widow had the match won in his favor...both he and the crowd had gasped in shock as they saw that Tia had managed to block one of Black Widow's punches upon sight and that she made a defiant yell on her face as she mustered up her strength and broke her right leg free the web-like fluid, striking Black Widow's stomach with a hard knee attack that stunned him instantly from within the crowd's own glance. With Black Widow stunned...Tia had managed to free her other leg from the web-like fluid and proceeded to attack the stunned Black Widow with a powerful barrage of lightning kicks, not letting up on her attack as she was determined to gain the adminivantage from within the fight.

Tia's kicking combo had ended with her throwing a jumping right roundhouse kick against Black Widow's face and making a direct hit on sight, knocking Black Widow towards the ground as he fell into an unconscious state from having to endure to tough kicks of his opponent and that Tia had won the match via a K.O." said Kiyone as the fifth footage showed the battle between Tia and Black Widow, leading up to Tia's victory in the match.

After the fifth footage was down showing upon sight, the sixth footage had appeared from within the news report and that it displayed two huge fighters battling one another from within the main underground section of the Uptown Subway Station.

The first huge fighter's appearance was that of a Caucasian man who looked to be in his early 40's and that he had a blonde flattop haircut and calm blue eyes. His attire had consisted of a white sleeveless athletic shirt, a brown sleeveless jacket vest, blue jeans, white socks, and a pair of brown working boots. This person was known as Rungo Iron: a huge miner who has both strong physical power and a huge heart of kindness. From within his appearance...Rungo had held a huge brown wooden club in his right hand and that this weapon had a lot of power from within Rungo's own handling of it.

The second huge fighter's appearance was that of a Caucasian man of Russian descent who looked to be in his mid 40's and that he had a dark brown mohawk, a brown beard, and hard brown eyes that displayed his tough personality. His attire had consisted of a pair of red wrestling trunks, a pair of red wristbands, white socks, and a pair of red wrestling boots. This person was known as Zangief: a Russian wrestler who was well-known for being a national hero in his country of Russia and that he tended to take on the strongest of opponents from within his time. What was most notable of Zangief is that he had plenty of scars that were on his chest, the result of him having to battle against wild bears from within the blistering cold of the Russian mountains.

"The sixth match had occured from within the Uptown Subway Station's main underground section and it had two powerhouses named Rungo Iron and Zangief fighting in a colossal clash of epic proportions. With his huge wooden club...Rungo had fought with great ferocity against Zangief and battled him using a mixture of his powerful wooden club strikes and blows, but Zangief, who's a well-known professional wrestler in his native country of the Soviet Union, had fought back against Rungo and used a couple of his wrestling techniques and counters to battle against the club-wielding warrior. It was a fierce match to see upon sight and that it could go either way from within the sight of those who watched the battle, but in the end...it was Zangief who emerged as the victor when he was able to use a spinning pile driver to slam Rungo into the ground, knocking him unconscious and giving Zangief the win via a K.O." said Kiyone as the sixth footage showed the battle between Rungo and Zangief, leading up to Zangief's victory in the match.

After the sixth footage was done showing upon sight, the seventh footage had appeared from within the news report and that it had Duck King battling against his opponent from within a specific battle area in the Metro City Shopping Mall.

The opponent that Duck was facing was a young African-American man that looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had short black hair and energetic green eyes. His attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve t-shirt, a yellow short-sleeve casual jacket, a pair of green wristbands, green casual pants, white socks, and a pair of white tennis shoes. This person was known as Marcus Boggy: an eccentric dancer who loved to show off his moves from within the clubs of New York and that he doubled as a martial artist from within his spare time.

"The seventh match had occured from within the Metro City Shopping Mall and it had two energetic dancers, Duck King and Marcus Boggy, fighting each other while enjoying some upbeat dance music that played throughout the mall from within their match. Both Duck and Boggy had amazed the crowd with their superb skills and dancing abilities, matching each other point for point as they were determined to move on to the second round of the competition and even though the entire crowd had loved both of these dancers from within their sight...only one of them would be able to adminivance from within time itself and Duck was the one to gain the victory as he knocked Boggy out of the ring with a rising kick attack, giving him the win via a ring-out. Despite that he lost the match...Boggy had no hard feelings as he congratulated Duck on his win and wished him the best of luck from within the tournament's second round" said Kiyone as the seventh footage showed the battle between Duck and Boggy, leading up to Duck's victory and the friendly conversation between Duck and Boggy after the match.

"The eight match had occured from upon a closed-off street in the Uptown district and for those who watched this battle...they were quite surprised to see that the Mayor's own daughter, Jessica Haggar, was participating in her very first fight against her opponent: a Southtown local named Jack Turner. Most spectators were skeptic that Jessica would have a strong chance from within her fight and those who watched it had considered it to be nothing more than a publicity stunt for the tournament itself, but everyone's skepticisim had soon turned into complete shock as they saw that Jessica had held her own against her opponent and showed everyone that she was much more than just a beautiful person. With her fast agility and relentless kick attacks...Jessica had shocked the entire crowd as she won her match in an unexpected way through the use of a K.O. and proved to everyone that not only was she the kind-hearted daughter of the Mayor, but also a tough cookie as well when it comes to fighting" said Kiyone as the eighth footage showed the battle between Jessica and Jack T., leading up to Jessica's victory from within the match.

Upon seeing that Jessica had won the match from within his sight, Geese had made a small smirk on his face as he was quite surprised to see that the blonde beauty was able to defeat a strong subordinate of Mr. Big's side gang and that he had considered Jessica's rising fighting skills to be very decent from within his own glance.

"The ninth match had occured from upon another closed-off street in the Chinatown district and it had two young ladies, Marian Delario and Carol Stanzack, battling each other with their own determination to win. While Marian had used her strong fists for the battle, Carol had taken the opportunity to employ the use of her olympic pink ball as she wasted no time in displaying her strong acrobatic skills and techniques against her opponent. Marian had fought back against Carol by using her own style of fighting, which seems to be that of figure skating as most of her attacks were similar to that of figure skating moves you see from within the sport itself. Though the two fought hard and tough from within their battle...it was Marian who came out as the winner when she was able to catch Carol from the air and twist her entire body from within her ascension, striking Carol instantly as she was knocked out of the air from within the attack and crashed upon the ground outside of the specific battle area, giving Marian the win over Carol via a ring-out" said Kiyone as the ninth footage showed the battle between Marian and Carol, leading up to Marian's victory from within the match.

In the specific footage, Carol was wearing her fighting attire that consisted of a navy sleeveless tube top shirt, navy wristbands, a yellow pleated short dress skirt with a navy heart design in the front, and a pair of navy short fighting boots. From within her appearance, Carol had held a small olympic pink ball in her right hand and that it was used from within her acrobatic attacks, in which Carol would focus her Ki energy into the pink ball and use it as either a melee weapon or a throwing projectile from within her own time.

"The tenth match had occured from within the Metro City Central Park and it had a bo staff wielding South Korean fighter named Kim Sue Il battling against a Scottish swordsman named Kayin Amoh. Like the previous weapon battle that pitted Eiji Shinjo against Sho Hayate...these two had fought in the same manner as those warriors from within the second match of the day and not only did they display their strong expertise in wielding their weapons, but they also acceled at the art of leg attacks, matching each other from within their relentless attacks while continuing to clash their weapons against each other from within the process. It was a long and difficult battle for these two fighters and that both had fought with the greatest of their own strengths, but in the end...it was Kayin who earned the victory after using the same type of sword-slashing combo that Eiji Shinjo had used in his match, knocking out his opponent into an unconscious state and being delcared the winner via a K.O." said Kiyone as the tenth footage showed the battle between Kayin and Kim S., leading up to Kayin's victory from within the match.

"The eleventh match had occured from upon another crowded port in the Bayside area and this match had an unknown local fighter named Dean going head to head against the CEO of the Garcia Foundation, Robert Garcia. The two warriors had fought a sharp and impressive match from within sight, in which Dean had used his tough punches and relentless brawling skills against Robert's tough kicking and persistent martial arts abilities. In the end though...it was Robert who came out as the victor when he unleashed a huge powerful yellow fireball against Dean, blasting him out of the specific battle area and knocking him out instantly while gaining the win via a ring-out" said Kiyone as the eleventh footage showed the battle between Dean and Robert, leading up to Robert's victory from within the match.

"The twelfth and final match of the tournament's second day had occured from upon a closed-off street in the Westside district and this match had two martial arts masters, Ryuhaku Todoh and Takuma Sakazaki, battling in a relentless clash that would conclude the matches of the second day. From within the earlier portion of the battle...both Todoh and Takuma had fought vigorously from within the crowd's own sight and that neither fighter would allow the other to get the best of them, as they battled in a heated manner through the use of endless punches, kicks, and counterattacks. The match came to a conclusive end when Takuma had managed to counter a technique that Todoh had tried to use against him and proceeded to attacking his opponent relentlessly with his punches and kicks, leading up to a similiar fireball attack that Robert Garcia had used from within his match.

Through this scenario...Takuma was able to blast Todoh with great ferocity from within sight and knock him to the ground in an unconscious way, giving Takuma the win over Todoh via a K.O." said Kiyone as the twelfth and final footage of the news report showed the battle between Todoh and Takuma, leading up to Takuma's victory from within the match.

"With 12 more fighters now in the tournament's second round...the fans can only wait with pure anticipation as they wonder on who the final eight winners will be from within tomorrow's last eight matches of the tournament's first round and when all is said and done...the surviving 32 competitors will battle from within Thursday and Friday so that the remaining 16 will compete at the Metro Stadium from within the tournament's finale weekend and determine on who'll win $100,000 cash prize and be declared the Metro City Slugfest champion" said Kiyone as she was done with the first part of her special news report.

Upon hearing that statement from Kiyone, Geese had decided to put the entire television set on mute via his remote control so that he could take the time to think to himself and wonder on the scenario that lied ahead for him and the rest of the fighters.

"It seems that everything from within this tournament is going smoothly, just as I planned. The fighters are enjoying the battles against one another...the fans are having a great time witnessing such excitement from within their pitiful lives...and an entire city thinks that this competition will help restore its tarnished reputation, not knowing about its true intention of giving me the opportunity to gain full control over this city and its criminal underworld. I must say that I'm quite impressed to see that Jessica was able to hold her own against one of Mr. Big's subordinates and I never expected her to win her match from within my own sight, but I guess it goes to show you that the blood of her fighting father runs very well from within her own body.

However...not even Jessica or her father will be able to stop me from gaining my strong goal of controlling Metro City and the two of them, along with the rest of their friends, will be defeated in due time. When the demolition expert comes here tomorrow with the six bombs...the real excitement will begin and in the end...Metro City will be mine and mine alone" said Geese in his mind as he made a despicable laugh on his face, having great pride in knowing that he was determined to make his plan succeed with little problem and that he was prepared to defeat those that would try to stop him from within his own time.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Westside District**

The next day from within Metro City, the final eight matches of the tournament's first round had begun from within sight and that the fans, spectators, and camera crews of local television networks had looked on with strong anticipation as they wanted to see on who would move on the second round and be ready to fight from within the given chance of Thursday and Friday.

At a closed-off street that was located in the Westside district of Metro City, the heir of the Kusanagi clan, Kyo Kusanagi, had found himself battling against the street boxer, Heavy D!, from within the first match of the tournament's third day and that the two fighters had fought one another in a tough and relentless state from within the time of 8:14 A.M. in the early morning.

While Kyo and Heavy D! had fought from upon the specific battle area of the closed-off street, Benimaru had cheered Kyo on from the left side of the huge crowd while Lucky and Brian had cheered for Heavy D! from the right side of the huge crowd and that each of the fighters were wondering on who would win the fight between the Kusanagi heir and the street boxer.

As Kyo and Heavy D! had continued to battle against one another from within their match, the street boxer had made a determined expression on his face as he fought relentlessly against the Kusanagi heir, unleashing a heavy wave of quick boxing punches against Kyo, who used his sharp agility to detect and evade the attacks that came from Heavy D! in an instant.

Upon having to dodge a fast right hook that came from Heavy D!, Kyo had retaliated against his opponent in a quick manner by using his Ki energy to ignite both of his fists with a pyrokinetic fire aura so that he could unleash his fast counterattack against the former heavyweight boxer from within his own time.

"114 Shiki: Aragami!" yelled Kyo as he threw a quick fiery left punch towards Heavy D!'s face, striking him with a direct hit as Heavy D! felt both the physical force and pyrokinetic aura of Kyo's first punch from within his own sight.

"128 Shiki: Kono Kizu!" yelled Kyo as he threw a quick right fist uppercut against the lower part of Heavy D!'s chin, making another direct hit as Heavy D! staggered back a bit from having to endure strong second punch of the Kusanagi heir.

"125 Shiki: Nanase!" yelled Kyo as he concluded his fast counterattack by unleashing a thrusted right kick towards Heavy D!'s chest, making a powerful blow from within sight as Heavy D! was knocked off of his standing position by the attack and that the former heavyweight boxer had crashed upon the ground a few feet away from where Kyo was, lying upon the right side of the specific battle area in a hard manner right after he flew through the air and crashed upon the hard pavement from within the spectating crowd's own sight.

"Heavy D!" cried Lucky as he and Brian had looked on in shock from having to see their friend get knocked down in such a tough way.

As Heavy D! had slowly gotten back up from the ground while standing on his right knee, he saw that Kyo was running towards him from within his own sight and that the Kusanagi heir had made a defiant yell on his face as he jumped up into the air mid-way from within his sprint and targeted the street boxer with another special move from within his arsenal.

"R.E.D. Kick!" yelled Kyo as he turned his body to the right side from within his sight and attempted to strike Heavy D! with his extended left foot from within his descent towards his position on the ground.

When Heavy D! saw that Kyo was coming down towards him in hoping of striking him with his special attack, the street boxer had made a small smirk on his face as he balled up his right fist in a fast way and started to gather a strong amount of orange Ki energy from within it, preparing to unleash a counterattack against the Kusanagi heir from within the right time.

"Soul Flower!" yelled Heavy D! as he slammed his Ki powered right fist into the ground and created a fire-like circle explosion that bursted from out of the ground and surrounded his kneeling position from within sight, causing Kyo to be blown away into the air as he felt the tense force that came from Heavy D!'s counterattack when he had gotten too close from within his own move and that the Kusanagi heir had quickly rebounded from within the air so that he could land safely back on the left side of the specific battle area and look at his opponent with no hesitation.

"You okay Kyo?" said Benimaru as he looked on from his spectating position in the crowd while having a calm expression on his face.

"Don't worry about me Benimaru. It'll take much more than just a fire explosion to keep me down. After all...I am the heir to one of Japan's most well-known legendary fighting clans and when it comes to fire-based attacks...myself and the rest of my family tend to be the ones who unleash the flames of fury against our opponents" said Kyo as he looked on in a strong-willed way while standing on his ground from within his own time.

"Ha! Those are big words coming from someone who seems confident that they're gonna win this match. If I were you...I wouldn't boast about how great your skills are and instead focus on trying to secure a victory, for if you let your confidence get the best of you...you're gonna end up eating your own words when you find yourself seeing defeat" said Heavy D! as he stood up from his kneeling position and looked at Kyo in a persistent state while keeping his fists balled up from within sight and standing in his fighting stance from within the process.

"Is that so?" said Kyo in a confident manner while looking at Heavy D! with a small smirk on his face and balling up his own two fists from within sight as he got prepared to attack his opponent from within the given opportunity.

"Yes it is" said Heavy D! as he looked on with a determined glance on his face and that he too had prepared to attack his opponent from within the given opportunity as well.

As Kyo and Heavy D! had stood upon their respective grounds from within the specific battle area, the two fighters had waited for the perfect time to strike one another when the chance was at hand and upon allowing two minutes to pass from within their own sight...both the Kusanagi heir and the street boxer had rushed towards one another from within everyone's own glances, making some defying yells on their faces as they had their right fists up from within their sprints and that both figthers were prepared to duke it out in order to see on who would win the match and move on the second round of the tournament.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Shopping Mall**

Meanwhile at the Metro City Shopping Mall, Jessica, Marian, Eliza, and Carol had taken their time to travel down a busy walkway that was located on the lower section of the mall's West wing and that the quartet of girls had spoken to each other in a friendly manner as they were determined to spend the morning together from within their given chance, for each of them knew that tomorrow would be the start of the tournament's second round and that the girls had wanted to enjoy a friendly scenario with one another so that they could have some fun right before having to go back into the ordeal of the tournament itself.

"I'm glad to know that you won your match from yesterday Jessica. I was quite surprised to hear that you defeated your opponent from within your battle in such an unexpected manner and that half of the crowd didn't expect you to win the fight" said Eliza as she walked alongside with Carol from the back portion of the group's sight while having her white purse hanging on her right shoulder and making a decent smile on her face.

"Well Eliza...it wasn't exactly an easy task for me to do and I found myself facing off against such a tough and relentless opponent from within my own time, but the determination to help my dad and the rest of my friends out is what gave me the power to overcome my opponent and defeat him from within the match" said Jessica as she walked alongside with Marian from the front portion of the group's sight and that the blonde beauty had looked back at Eliza while speaking to hear with a gentle smile on her face.

"That's nice to hear" said Eliza as she nodded in agreement with Jessica on her statement.

"And I have to say that our match against one another was quite exciting Carol. I never encountered anyone who could really push my physical limit from within a battle and for that...I thank you for giving me a great fight from yesterday" said Marian as she looked back at Carol while having a decent expression on his face.

"It's no problem Marian. I was really hoping to win the fight and move on to the next round from within my own time, but it seems that my skills were no match against yours. Normally...I would feel disappointed about not winning the fight and all, but Hayate had taught me that sometimes...you must always focus on improving your skills whenever you lose a match and not let your anger and frustration get the best of you. Because of him...I've learned to not blame myself for losing any matches that I fight in and instead...focus on fixing my skills so that I can be a better fighter in due time" said Carol as she looked at Marian in a calm way while being dressed in her casual attire.

Upon hearing that statement from Carol, Marian had nodded in agreement with the French gymnast on her statement and knew that as long as Carol had continued to train and fight from within her own personal time...she would be a strong and acrobatic woman from within a future's own sight.

"So Eliza...are you sure that Ken will allow us to use his credit cards while we shop today?" said Jessica as she looked at Eliza in a questionable sight.

"Of course he'll allow us Jessica. Ken is always a sweetie whenever he lets me shop at the given chance and he always encourages me to buy whatever I want" said Eliza.

"That's nice to hear and all Eliza, but still...I don't want to take advantage of Ken's kindness from within my own time" said Jessica in a decent way.

"Don't worry about a thing Jessie. After hearing that you and me had won our matches...Ken thought that it would be a good idea for us to get some personal stuff from within today so that we can be prepared for the next batch of matches that are scheduled to take place on tomorrow and Friday. You could say that we've earned this opportunity to get some of the things that we've always wanted" said Marian.

Upon hearing that statement from Marian, Jessica had made a small smile on her face as she knew that her friend was right about her word and nodded in agreement with the cheerful tomboy in an instant as she decided to join her, Eliza, and Carol from within the shopping spree that they were about to embark on.

For the next four hours...Jessica, Marian, Eliza, and Carol had enjoyed themselves as they traveled throughout the entire vicinity of the mall, visiting some of the retail unit and department stores that intrested them from within sight so that they could see on what they would want to buy from within their own decent time.

At an interconnected clothing department store that lied between the West and East wings of the mall, the girls had taken their time in having to dress up in beautiful but expensive evening gown dresses, women's business suits, high-heel shoes, and unique dress sandals from within the dressing room section of the department store and that all four girls had enjoyed themselves as they not only tried out some potential dresses and business suits for their excitement, but also bought some of them as well from within the process, along with the high-heel shoes and the unique dress sandals.

After leaving the clothing department store with their bags of expensive clothes, the quartet had made their way to a beauty retail store that was located on the upper section of the mall's East wing and this scenario had given the girls an opportunity to try out some expensive fragrances and unique makeup from within their calm decent glance.

Upon having to buy some of the fragrances and makeup kits with one of Ken's credit cards, the girls had then decided to make their way to a nearby jewelry department store that was located on the lower section of the East wing so that they could check out the rings, necklaces, and other unique jewelry from within their own precise time.

As Jessica, Marian, Eliza, and Carol saw many beautiful engagement rings, diamonds, necklaces, pendants, bracelets, and earrings that were shaped and seen in different styles of gold, platinum, and silver, all of them had looked on in pure amazement as they were fascinated by the beauty that came from the jewelry while spending their time from within the store itself and that all four girls were determined to see on which type of jewelry would suit them best in an instant.

After spending a few minutes from having to look and try on the various jewelry from within their sight...the quartet had left the store with their beautiful gems and wasted no time in heading towards the lower East wing food court that lied from within the right side of the huge mall's location so that they could get something to eat from within the time of 12:42 P.M. in the afternoon.

Upon having to get a vacant table at the crowded food court and setting their expensive stuff down, the girls had taken the opportunity to not only eat from within their time, but also to converse with one another as they used the opportunity to socialize and learn about each other's lifestyles from within their own precise scenario. Jessica had sat upon the left side of the food court table next to Marian as she ate a spicy chicken sandwich and a couple of french fries while Marian had taken the opportunity to eat two slices of pepporoni pizza from within the group's conversation. As for Eliza...she sat next to Carol from the food court table as she took her time in eating some spaghetti and meatballs while Carol had ate some ketchup-filled hot dogs and a couple of spicy fries from within sight.

After having a good lunch from within the mall...the girls had decided to go their separate ways for the day so that they could head back to their respective staying places and rest in an instant with little hesitation. Jessica had decided to take a yellow taxi back to her home in the Uptown district so that she could get her newly-bought stuff into her own room while Marian, Eliza, and Carol had decided to walk back to the Metro Plaza Hotel, which wasn't too far from where the mall was as both places stood a few blocks away from one another in the central part of the city.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

A few minutes later after putting her newly-bought stuff into her 20th floor hotel room, of which she and Ken were staying from, Eliza had made her way out of the Metro Plaza Hotel through the front doors and proceeded into walking down the right direction of the street's sidewalk, having a calm expression on her face as she was determined to rendezvous with Ken at the Metro City Museum of Cultural and National History so that the two of them could spend the rest of the day with one another in their own free time.

"I'm glad to know that Jessica is feeling much better now from within her own time. Thanks to Chun-Li and everyone else...she's finally gotten over her emotional depression and is now acting in her usual carefree manner right before this entire mess had started in the first place. Knowing that Jessica had fought real hard yesterday to win her match in the tournament has impressed me in an instant and causes me to think that perhaps I should take the time to learn some martial arts at my own given chance. I know that Ken would probably object to me wanting to fight and all so that he wouldn't see me get hurt, but if Jessica is able to improve herself so that she can help her father and the rest of her friends out...I can do the same thing as well and show Ken that I'm much more than just a beautiful person to him, but as of right now...I need to rendezvous with Ken at the local museum so that the two of us can spend the day with one another" said Eliza in her mind as she made a calm expression on her face from within her decent walking down the right direction of the street's sidewalk and she wondered if her fiance would allow her to participate in martial arts from within a future scenario.

However...unknown to Eliza from within her peaceful walking...a mysterious black minivan was stationed in a parallel parking space that was located on the street's opposite side of where the Metro Plaza Hotel had stood from and that two unknown Caucasian men, who looked to be in their mid 30's, had kept a ruthless sight on Eliza while being dressed in black robbery-like attire and having black shades that covered their devious eyes.

Upon seeing that Eliza had walked out of the hotel earlier and made her way down the right direction of the street's sidewalk, the two mysterious men had made some small frowns on their faces as they knew that an opportunity was presented to them from within their own glance and both of them were prepared to take it from within the given moment of the afternoon.

"There she is my friend. I told you that if we waited long enough...she would show up from within our time" said the short blonde-haired first man as he sat from the driver's seat of the minivan while keeping his eye on Eliza from within sight.

"I guess that the boss was right about her being at the Metro Plaza Hotel when least expected, but answer me this: why is Jessica Haggar spending her time at the hotel? Isn't she suppose to be with her father or something?" said the short black-haired second man as he sat from the passenger's seat of the minivan while looking at his partner in a calm state.

"She's probably visiting a friend from within her personal time and didn't want her father to tag along. The boss wasn't kidding when he told us that he might've seen Jessica come to the hotel from Sunday and that he wanted the two of us to keep a sharp eye out for her appearance. Now that Jessica is in our sight...this is a perfect opportunity for us to initiate the boss' plan and kidnap Jessica so that we can force her father into giving us a cash ransom" said the first man as he looked on in a determined way upon thinking about the plan that his boss had given him from within his time.

"I'm not trying to be negative or anything from within this mission, but are you certain that this kidnapping plot is gonna work? I mean...after what happened to the Mad Gear gang...the last thing that the boss and the rest of us needs is to endure the same fate as Mad Gear themselves" said the second man as he looked on in a skeptic manner.

"Don't sweat it. The boss told me that Haggar would do anything to make sure that his daughter doesn't endure any potential harm and kidnapping her in order to gain a hefty amount of cash from him is something that our boss seeks. If we're gonna get a taste of that cash my friend...we gotta make sure that this plan fully works from within our own glance and not allow anything to screw us up on our sight. Get the cloth ready for Jessica. I'm about to start the minivan" said the first man as he placed the minivan's keys into the right-sided ignition slot so that he could start the minivan from within his own time.

"Right" said the second man as he wasted no time in pulling out a cloth from his pants' right pocket and grabbing a brown bottle from the minivan's cup holder so that he could open it and pour a mysterious liquid substance upon the soft cloth from within his sight.

While that had happened, the black minivan had pulled out of its parallel parking space and began to make its way down the opposite direction of the street as the first man was determined to find a nearby parking lot so that he could use it to turn the minivan around and head into the direction of where Eliza was walking from.

Meanwhile, Eliza had continued her decent walk down an isolated street's sidewalk that was located from another block of central Metro City and the fiancee of Ken had kept her gentle smile upon her face as she enjoyed her peaceful walk from within her sight.

As Eliza had kept her strong pace from within the afternoon, the mysterious black minivan had turned around from the distant street corner that was behind Eliza and began to speed up from within sight, heading towards Eliza in a quick manner as she wasn't expecting for it to come from within her own time.

Without any warning, the black minivan had stopped immediately near a specific parallel space of the street's sidewalk that was near Eliza herself, which caused her to stop in her own tracks and look on in a surprised manner as she didn't expect a vehicle to stop near her from within her own convience.

"What the...?" said Eliza as she looked on in a surprised way from having to see the unknown black minivan with her glance.

Before Eliza knew it, the second man had unexpectedly jumped out of the minivan's right rear side sliding door and surprised the gentle blonde as he immediately ran towards her and grabbed her with his arms and hands, causing Eliza to make a frightened scream on her face as she didn't expect to be attacked so suddenly from within her own time and glance.

"No! Let me go!" cried Eliza as she struggled to break free from the second man's evil grip while he used his own strength to drag her back into the minivan from within his time.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere" said the first man as he immediately came towards Eliza from the left direction of her situation position and wasted no time in using his right hand to place and hold the tainted cloth over Eliza's nose, causing her to breath in the unknown chemicals that came directly from within the unknown liquid of the cloth itself.

As Eliza had struggled to scream and break free from the second man's grip, she tried to fight the first man off by using her right hand to grab the straps of her white purse so that she could fling the purse in a wildly manner against his face in hopes of stunning him and stopping his attack, but the second man was infuriated by the gentle blonde's petty attack against his partner and wasted no time in grabbing the purse with his left hand in mid-air as Eliza had tried to strike the first man again with it.

"That's enough out of you" said the second man in a stubborn state as he used his own strength to rip the main purse from off its straps so that he could throw it to the left side of the sidewalk while using the rest of his strength to subdue Eliza, enabling the first man to continue holding the tainted cloth against Eliza's nose from within his sight.

As Eliza had tried to continue her struggle against the unknown kidnappers, she could feel that her own strength was starting to dwindle and weaken from within her detection, due to having to smell the mysterious chemicals of the tainted cloth and that she made a worried expression on her face as she felt that her entire body was starting to get motionlessless and weak while she began to slowly close her eyes and slip into an unconscious state from within the process.

"K...Ken..." said Eliza in a worried manner in her mind as she instantly fell unconscious from having to breath in the tainted cloth's unknown chemicals and that she felt motionless upon the grip of the second man's own sight.

Upon seeing that Eliza was now in an unconscious state, the second man had wasted no time in putting the gentle blonde inside the minivan as he layed her on the third row seat of the minivan while he and the first man had gotten in from within the process, closing the sliding door without any hesitation so that they could immediately leave the area and not let anyone know of the scenario that took place.

With Eliza now in their custody, the two kidnappers had immediately gotten into their respective seats from within the minivan and the first man had wasted no time in starting the automobile with his keys, enabling him to use the minivan's wheel and shift to pull it from the specific parallel space of the street's sidewalk so that it could speed down the road without any hesitation and take Eliza to an unknown location from within the afternoon.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Industrial Area**

A few minutes later at an abandoned warehouse that was located in the Eastern section of the Industrial Area, Eliza was sitting down in an unconscious state from within an unknown small room that was located inside the warehouse itself and that the gentle blonde was gagged and tied up to a wooden chair from within the scenario of her unexpected situation.

Upon having to slowly regain her consciousness and senses from within time, Eliza had made a surprised expression on her face as she saw that she was tied up from within her own sight and that she made a horrified look on her face as she tried to break free from her bondage while muffling her voice from within the huge gray cloth that covered her mouth.

"Oh no! I've been kidnapped!" cried Eliza in her mind as she realized the unexpected situation that took her in by surprise and that she tried to figure out on what to do from within her grave predicament.

As Eliza had continued to struggle against the ropes that held her chest and legs back upon the wooden chair, the single door of the small warehouse room had opened in an unexpected manner and from within Eliza's own sight...a young dark brown-haired Caucasian man who looked to be in his late 30's had came into the room while having a calm smile on his face and that he wore the same type of attire that the two people from the black van had on while wearing his own pair of black shades that covered his devious eyes.

"Ahh...I see that you're finally awake from your little nap my dear. I take it that you've had a decent rest?" said the unknown man as he approached Eliza in a decent manner.

Upon seeing that the unknown man had looked at her with a smug expression on his face, Eliza had narrowed her eyes against him as she knew that he was part of the group that kidnapped her from off the street and she wanted to know the reason of why they did it from within her own glance.

"Please forgive my men for having to bring you here so unexpectedly, but it was very important for you to come here at the earliest convience. I promise you that your stay will be most pleasant, this is if you cooperate without hesitation" said the unknown man as he decided to remove the cloth from Eliza's mouth so that she could breath and speak from within sight.

"Just who the hell are you and why did you kidnap me?" said Eliza as she looked on in a calm yet angered manner.

"He he he...I'm afraid that I cannot say my identity to you, but what I can tell you is that I've been keeping a close eye on you since your terrible ordeal against the Mad Gear gang and have been waiting for the right time to kidnap you and force your father into giving my friends and I a hefty cash ransom from within his time Jessica" said the unknown man in a precise way.

When Eliza had heard that statement from the unknown man, she made a small gasp on her face as she was taken back by the unknown man's surprising word and that she didn't expect to hear Jessica's own name from within the conversation.

"Jessica? This guy thinks that I'm Jessica?" said Eliza in her mind while continuing to have her surprised expression on her face.

"I assure you that your stay here will be a decent one Jessica and that you'll have no trouble from me or my friends, but I warn you that if you try anything funny...we'll be forced to make your time here with us a hard and brutal one, if you know what I mean" said the unknown man as he looked on while having a menacing smile on his face.

"I'm afraid that there's been some sort of grave mistake. I'm not Jessica Haggar. My name is Eliza Wilson and..." said Eliza as she spoke in a desperate manner, only to be cut off by the unknown man's voice from within her sight.

"Don't make me laugh Jessica. Claiming that you're a different woman is not gonna work against me. I've seen your face plenty of times before on the news and know on who you are at the first glance. It's obvious that you don't want to go through the same ordeal that you've faced when you were in the custody of the Mad Gear gang, but I guarantee you that as long as your father cooperate with us...everything will be okay on your end" said unknown man as he looked at Jessica in a calm yet sternly sight.

Upon seeing that the unknown man didn't believe in her story, Eliza had made a worried frown on her face as she realized that she was in terrible danger right now and she wondered from within her own mind if she was gonna be okay from within her unexpected situation.

"It's obvious that this jerk isn't gonna believe my story from within sight and that he and the rest of his friends are determined to force Mr. Haggar into giving them a cash ransom for my safety. I don't blame him or his friends for thinking that I'm Jessica, since she and I are almost identical to one another in image. I can only hope that Ken and the rest of his friends know about this and help save me before it's too late" said Eliza in her mind as she looked on while having a frustrating expression on her face.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ City Hall**

Meanwhile at City Hall that was located in the Uptown district of the city, Haggar and Jessica were taking their time in having to speak to one another from within Haggar's Mayor office and that the blonde beauty had looked on with a gentle smile on her face as she saw that her father was surprised in having to get an expensive gold watch from her as they spoke to one another from within the earlier portion of their personal conversation.

Upon having to examine his newly-acquired watch on his right wrist, Haggar had made a decent smile on his face as he didn't expect to get such an expensive gift from his young daughter and that the strong-muscled Mayor knew from within his own mind that was real grateful in having to recieve such a present from within his own time.

"I have to say that I'm surprised to see that you got me this watch Jessica. I've always wanted to have this type of watch for quite a while, but never had enough money to get one at the given chance" said Haggar as sat from behind his office's desk while taking the time to look at the watch with his precise sight.

"Well daddy...since your birthday isn't for another five months and that I had the chance to shop with Eliza from this morning...I'd figure that I get you the gold watch that you told me about so that you could finally have it and be happy. Consider it to be an early birthday present" said Jessica as she looked on in a gentle manner while standing in front of her father's office desk.

"Thank you so much Jessica. You have no idea of how grateful I am for getting this watch from you" said Haggar as he stood up from his seat and made his way around towards Jessica from the left side of the desk so that he could hug his daughter in a calm and decent manner, causing Jessica to hug her father back as she was real glad to know that he was happy about recieving the expensive gift.

"It's no problem daddy. You've always been there to help me out when I needed it the most and I wanted to show my gratitude towards a man who I consider to be the greatest dad ever" said Jessica.

When Haggar had heard that statement from his own daughter, the strong-muscled Mayor had nodded in agreement with the blonde beauty on her word and realized that his long-hard noble work and resilient determination to help Jessica out had made him into a strong and likeable person from not only Jessica's eyes, but also to the glances of every citizen of Metro City, who considered Haggar as a hero for having to help clean up the streets of crime and violence.

Just then, the phone that sat on the right side of Haggar's desk had started to ring unexpectedly and that both Haggar and Jessica had heard the ringing with their own decent detection.

"Looks like someone is calling me right now pumpkin. I better check it out" said Haggar as he went over to where the phone was so that he could pick it up and put the handle of the phone near his right ear without any hesitation.

"Hello. This is Mayor Mike Haggar speaking" said Haggar as he answered the phone in a calm and modest way.

From there, the voice of the unknown man was heard from within the recieving part of the phone's handle and that he had spoken to Haggar with his own sharp voice.

"Mr. Haggar...I'm glad to know that you're in your office at this very moment. I know that you're very busy right now with this fighting tournament that you're sponsoring and you have little time to tend to your own personal scenario, but I have a little proposal that you might be intrested in from within your own sight, so I'll make this short and sweet for you to hear. My friends and I have your kidnapped daughter in our custody and if you don't want anything bad to happen to her...you'll do as we say without any hesitation" said the unknown man's voice in a calm yet intimidating state.

Upon hearing that statement from the unknown man's voice, Haggar had made a shocked look on his face as he didn't expect to hear such a statement from within his own time and that he tried to figure out on what was going on from within his glance.

"You have my daughter in your custody?" said Haggar as he looked on in a puzzled yet suspicious manner from within his sight and that he turned his glance towards Jessica, who looked on with a puzzled expression on her own face as she too was confused about the entire scenario that was happening from within sight.

"Yes and if you need proof that I'm telling the truth...take a good listen to this" said the unknown man's voice as he was prepared to show Haggar that he meant business from within the call.

From there, the voice of Eliza was heard from within the recieving end of Haggar's phone and it sounded in a hesitant yet frightened manner from within Haggar's own detection.

"H...hello..." said Eliza's hesitant voice.

When Haggar had heard Eliza's voice from the phone, he made a small gasp on his face as he instantly recognized her voice and didn't expect to hear her during the unexpected conversation.

"That sounds like Eliza on the other line. She must be the one that they kidnapped by mistake and if that's the case...I gotta help her out" said Haggar in his mind as he quickly realized that thought while immediately answering the phone with little hesitation.

"Eliza...this is Mr. Haggar. Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" said Haggar as he spoke in a determined manner while Jessica had made a silent gasp on her face upon hearing her friend's name being spoken from within the unknown situation.

"I'm okay for now Mr. Haggar, but these guys think that I'm your daughter. They threaten to hurt me if you don't give into their demands and..." said Eliza's voice as she tried to explain some of the details towards Haggar, but the unknown man had immediately cut her off from the conversation and spoke back to Haggar from within his own time.

"That's as far as you get to hear her Haggar. I promise you that your daughter will be taken care of until 10:00 P.M. tonight, in which you're to come to the Bayside Area alone and deliever a cash ransom of $100 million dollars. As the Mayor of the city...I'm sure that you can oblige to this request, for if you wish to see your daughter again...you'll do as we say and not make any stupid decisions on your part" said the unknown man's voice

Upon hearing that statement from the unknown man, Haggar had made a small growl on his face as he knew that Eliza's life was at stake from within the situation and that he needed to save her as soon as possible from the threat of the unknown man and his friends.

"Tonight at 10:00 from within the Bayside Area. Be there with the cash ransom or else your daughter will return to you in a body bag" said the unknown man as he hung up his end of the phone conversation against Haggar, which caused the strong-muscled Mayor to make a sternly frown on his face as he decided to hang up his own phone from within the process.

"Daddy...what are we gonna do? We can't allow the ones who kidnapped Eliza to get away with this" said Jessica in a worried yet determined way.

"That I agree princess and knowing that they were after you in the first place makes things much difficult for the two of us. We need to find Ken and the others right away so that we can tell them about the situation that's happening" said Haggar as he looked at his daughter in a calm yet sternly manner.

Upon hearing that statement from her father, Jessica had nodded in agreement upon sight as she knew that Eliza's life was in grave danger right now and that both the blonde beauty and the strong-muscled Mayor had to act fast if they were to save Ken's fiancee from certain death.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

A few minutes later at the Metro Plaza Hotel, Haggar and Jessica were taking their time to speak to Ken and Ryu from within the living room portion of Ken's hotel room and that the US Martial Arts champion had made a shocked expression on his face as he heard the unexpected news coming from both the strong-muscled Mayor and his daughter.

"What? Eliza was kidnapped?" said Ken as he looked on in shock upon hearing a statement of the situation from Haggar while sitting down in a left-sided nearby chair of the hotel room's living room portion and that the US Martial Arts champion was dressed in his casual brown business suit attire.

"I'm afraid so Ken and whoever did this was obviosly after Jessica. It's nothing more than a typical "wrong place at the wrong time" scenario that all of us are facing at the moment" said Haggar as he looked on in a frustrating manner while sitting down next to Jessica on the hotel room's living room sofa.

"This is all my fault Ken. Whoever kidnapped Eliza was really after me in the first place and due to our striking resemblance to one another...the kidnappers may have mistaken Eliza for me when they first saw her. I'm real sorry about this" said Jessica as she looked on in a shameful state.

"Don't blame yourself for Eliza being kidnapped Jessica. The scumbags who commited this crime are the ones to be blamed and that we need to find them as soon as possible so that we can save Eliza" said Ken as he looked on in a determined way.

"Easier said than done Ken. The one who called me at the office had explained that he wanted me to come alone to the Bayside Area by 10:00 tonight while bringing the cash ransom for Eliza's safety. I highly doubt that the criminals who kidnapped her will keep their own promise from within the bargin, since most of these cases often result in the criminals killing the hostages just so they won't pose a threat when it comes to the term of a witness" said Haggar.

"So what exactly are you gonna do Haggar?" said Ryu as he sat from a right-sided nearby chair of the hotel room's living room portion while being dressed in his own casual attire.

"Well Ryu...the first thing that I'm gonna do is create a plan that'll not only save Eliza, but also crush the worms that kidnapped her in the first place. Like the same ordeal I had against the Mad Gear gang...I have no intention of giving into this group's demands and that I'll fight each and every one of them to save your fiancee Ken" said Haggar as he made a determined expression on his face while balilng up his right fist in mid-air.

When Ken had heard that statement from Haggar, the US Martial Arts champion had nodded in agreement with the strong-muscled Mayor on his word and knew from within his own mind that Haggar was determined to give him a helping hand in saving his own fiancee from certain danger.

"That's a good idea Haggar, but all of us need to keep it from within a private matter. With the entire city enjoying the tournament...the last thing we need to do is to have the public realize that there are people out there who are willing to commite unsuspecing crime from under their noses. As long as we can do this from within a quiet manner...everything will be fine and that no one with anything to worry about during this tournament's run" said Ryu in a calm and precise way.

Upon hearing that statement from Ryu during the conversation, Ken, Haggar, and Jessica had nodded in agreement with the young Japanese fighter on his word and knew from within their own respective minds that having to rescue Eliza from her kidnappers wouldn't exactly be an easy task to do, but still...they were determined to help save Ken's fiancee from certain danger while keeping this matter from within a private state.

While Ryu, Ken, Haggar, and Jessica had discussed the mission of rescuing Eliza from the kidnappers, Geese was speaking on the phone to an unknown caller from within the bedroom portion of his 50th floor hotel room and that the ruthless business entrepreneur had made a sternly frown on his face as he was speaking to the caller about his master plan while sitting on the left-sided edge of his bed, in which the phone itself had sat upon a nearby dresser from within sight.

"So you'll be here in the city by midnight tonight with the six bombs in tow?" said Geese as he spoke on the phone with a clear voice.

Upon hearing a response from the recieving end of his phone's handle, Geese had made a small smirk on his face as he heard the answer that came directly from the other caller and that he had appreciated it from within his own time.

"Very good. As I said to you before...my associate will give you your required payment once you deliver the bombs to me and when that happens...all of us will be able to move on with our own objectives. I'll see you then" said Geese as he ended the conversation with the unknown caller and that he hung up his phone without any hesitation while thinking about his plan's scenario from within his own mind and time.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Bayside Area**

Later that night at an isolated port that was located in the Southern portion of the Bayside area, Haggar, Ryu and Ken were walking together from upon the western direction of the port's moonlit location and that all three fighters had made some sternly frowns on their faces as they knew that the time had come to not only meet up with Eliza's kidnappers, but also to save her from within the given chance of the star-filled night.

As Haggar, Ryu, and Ken were coming near the huge middle portion open area of the isolated port, they saw that two suspicious people had stood from within their own distance and that the sight of the suspicious people had caused all three fighters to keep their guard up as they knew that they were heading straight into danger itself.

When the three fighters had made they way upon the port's middle portion area, they saw that the unknown man and the first man had stood together from within the glance of the three fighters and that both men had wore black ski masks on their faces with the black shades so that they could conceal their identities from the trio.

As Ken looked on with his own sight, he made a small gasp on his face as he saw that Eliza was held back in the custody grip of the second man, who stood a few feet away from the right side distance of his friends' location and that Eliza herself had made a worried glance on her own face as she was hoping that her fiance and the rest of his friends would save her from her troubling predicament.

"Ken..." said Eliza in her mind as she made a emotional expression on her face.

"Eliza..." said Ken in his mind while looking on in a calm yet determined state.

"It's about time that you got here Haggar. I was wondering on when you would show up with the cash ransom" said the unknown man as he spoke in a leader-like way while the first man had stood next to him from the left side of his standing position.

"I had no intention of missing our little confrontation with one another and as you said to me earlier today...I bought the cash ransom right here for my daughter's safety" said Haggar as he held up a brown briefcase in mid-air with his right hand so that he could show it to the unknown man and his associates from within sight.

"That's nice to see and here Haggar, but who are the guys that's with you? I thought I told you to come alone" said the unknown man.

"Forgive these two that are with me at the moment, but they are my best friends who don't want me to head into a confrontation alone. As my personal bodyguards...they tend to be a bit stubborn when it comes to my decisions and that they only wish to see to my own safety from within their time" said Haggar.

"Very well then, but like before...I don't want any funny business to come from you or your little friends. Now then...hand me the briefcase right now so that we can make things quick and easy" said the unknown man as he pulled out a small black handgun from his right pants' pocket with his right hand so that he could point it towards Haggar, Ryu, and Ken from within his own sight.

"Not until you release Jessica back into my custody safe and sound. Only then will I give you the briefcase so that you can have your cash ransom. Jessica...are you okay?" said Haggar as he looked at Eliza while speaking in a precise state.

"Jessica? Why is he calling me Jessica?" said Eliza in her mind as she looked on in a confused manner upon hearing that statement from Haggar, but when she saw that Ken had looked at her with his precise eyes and a small smirk on his face, the gentle blonde had made a small gasp on her face as she instantly realized that her fiance and the rest of his friends were planning something from within her sight and in order for them to help her out...she would play along and trick the kidnappers as well from within the confrontation of the night.

"Yes I am daddy. I'm okay at the moment" said Eliza as she spoke in an innocent-like voice while pretending to be Jessica from within the sight of the kidnappers.

When the unknown man had heard that statement from Haggar and saw the strong expression that was on the face of the strong-muscled Mayor, he made a sternly frown on his own face as he realized that Haggar was very serious about rescuing Eliza and that he was determined to hold his own ground from within the stand-off of the night.

"That would be a great idea of giving Jessica back to you to Haggar, expect for the fact that I'm the one who has the gun right now and I can easily determine on who lives and who dies in an instant. If you don't want nothing bad to happen to yourself or your daughter...you'll give me the briefcase right now and not have any second thoughts. Got it?" said the unknown man as his voice got a bit irritated from within sight.

Upon seeing that the leader of the group had pointed the gun towards him from within the confrontation, Haggar had made a sternly frown on his face as he knew instantly that the unknown man was an immediate threat towards him, Ken, and Eliza from within the confrontation of the night and in order to ensure the safety of his friends...the strong-muscled Mayor was determined to make a strong yet reluctant decision from within his own time.

"Okay. I'll give you the briefcase. Just calm down" said Haggar as he decided to walk towards the unknown man in a slow yet calm pace while holding his left hand up in mid-air, showing the man that he was determined to do business with him upon sight.

As Haggar came within sweeping distance of the unknown man's standing position, he decided to place the briefcase down near the man's feet so that he could show him that he meant well from within the confrontation business and upon seeing that the unknown man's guard was down from within his sight, the strong-muscled Mayor had made a precise look on his face as he saw an opportunity to initiate his surprise attack while getting back up from the ground, in which he used his unexpected speed to knock the man's gun from out of his right hand via a quick upward left fist swing that struck the man's own right hand and that the pressure of Haggar's attack had caused the man to lose his gun as it flew from out of his hand and landed a good distance away from the western portion of the group's position.

As the unknown man had gasped in shock upon seeing Haggar's unexpected move, the strong-muscled Mayor had wasted no time in turning around from his standing position and throwing a quick backhand left fist against the unknown man's right cheek, making a direct hit on sight as the unknown man had felt the hard pressure of the attack itself and that he crashed upon the first man from the left side as both of them had fallen to the ground in a hard manner from within Haggar's own sight.

"Guys!" cried the second man as he looked on in shock upon seeing his friends being knocked down from his own glance.

When Eliza saw that the second man was distracted from within her glance, she made a resilient expression on her face as she saw an opportunity to escape from the second man's custody and without any warning, Eliza had lifted her right foot up from the ground and stomped her white low-heel shoe against the man's own right black boot, causing him to make a painful yell on his face as he released Eliza from his custody grip, enabling her to run away from him while the second man had painfully hopped from his left foot, trying to tend to his bruised right foot from within his own time.

"Ken!" cried Eliza as she ran over to where Ken and Ryu had stood from so that she could quickly hug Ken in an emotional and passionate state, of which the US Martial Arts champion had did the same thing as he was glad to have his fiancee back into his sight.

"Eliza...I'm so glad that you're okay. Are you hurt?" said Ken as he looked at Eliza in a compassionate state.

"I'm fine right now honey. I'm just happy to be back in your loving arms once more" said Eliza as she looked on in a happy manner while continuing to hug Ken from within her own sight, which caused Ken himself to make a sigh of relief on his face as he was happy to see that his fiancee's welfare was okay from within his own glance.

"You little wench. You're gonna pay for that" said the second man as he recovered from Eliza's surprise attack and that he ran towards Ken and Eliza in a stage of rage.

"I don't think so" said Ryu as he jumped in front of the couple and brought both of his hands together while gathering his Ki energy from within sight, unleashing a Hadouken attack from within the right moment so that the powerful blue projectile could strike the second man's chest and and blow him away instantly, causing him to fly into the air and crash upon the distance ground of the isolated port as he lied in an unconscious state from having to endure the attack of the young Japanese fighter.

While that had happened, the unknown man and the first man had managed to get back up from the ground after having to endure the hard attack of Haggar and upon having to stand on their own positions from within sight...the two of them had gasped in shock as they saw that Haggar was standing a few feet away from them and that he had a determined expression on his face while cracking his right knuckles with his left fist in mid-air.

"I suggest that the two of you give up right now. I might actually go easy on you if you consider that option and surrender" said Haggar in a calm yet serious way.

"That's no way that we'll surrender to a piece of crap like you. Get him!" said the unknown man as he gave a direct order to the first man.

Upon hearing that statement from the unknown man, the first man had wasted no time in running towards Haggar's position and that he tried to throw a hard right punch towards Haggar's own face, but the strong-muscled Mayor had used his evasiveness to duck the first man's punch and retaliated with a hard right gut punch that made a direct hit against the first man's own stomach, causing him to be stunned instantly as he felt the tough strength that came from Haggar's own punch.

When Haggar saw that the first man was stunned from within his sight, he wasted no time in putting his opponent's right arm over his head so that he could lift him up with his hands and strength and slam him upon his back through the use of a vertical suplex, causing the first man to feel the hard intensity of the wrestling attack and that he fell into an unconscious state from having to sustain his own injuries.

As the unknown man saw that his first man was defeated from within his sight and that the second man was unable to help him out, he made a frustrating expression on his face as he decided to run away in the opposite direction from the scene so that he wouldn't get caught from within the scenario of the night.

"Oh no you don't" said Ken as he saw the unknown man's predictable move and that he quickly ran after him so that he wouldn't get away for what he did to Eliza.

From there, Ken had given chase against the unknown man from within the star-filled night as the two of them had ran throughout the isolated port, not stopping for a second as both Ken and the unknown man were determined to outrun one another from within their sight.

After managing to catch up to a striking range against the unknown man from within the chase, Ken had used his agility to jump up real high in the air so that he could descend towards the man while performing a right foot diving kick, striking the unknown man's back from behind and that the impact of the attack had caused him to crash and skid upon the ground in a hard manner from within Ken's own sight.

As Ken landed on the ground from within a safe manner, he saw that the unknown man had manage to get back up from the ground and that the man had clenched his teeth in anger as he threw his broken black shades upon the ground, revealing his angered brown eyes towards the US Martial Arts champion from within the confrontation.

"You shouldn't have interfered in my business you ignorant punk. I'll cut you up into pieces for getting in my way" said the unknown man as he pulled out a small but sharp pocketknife from his pants' right back pocket and held it in his right hand while looking at Ken in a menacing way.

"Go on and try. I'll break your puny knife in no time at all" said Ken as he stood in his fighting stance while having a strong-willed expression on his own face.

Upon seeing the confidence that was within the glance of Ken, the unknown man had made an infuriated look on his face as he ran towards Ken in an instant and yelled out in pure anger as he began swinging the knife in a wild manner against the US Martial Arts champion, in which Ken was easily able to duck and evade each knife swipe that came from his adversary.

As the unknown man had tried to attack Ken with another knife swipe, the US Martial Arts champion had countered the unknown man's move by using a quick right roundhouse kick to strike the unknown man's right hand, making a direct hit on sight as the move itself had caused the unknown man to lose his knife as it was dropped to the ground from within his own shocked glance.

"No...!" cried the unknown man as he saw that his only weapon was out of his right hand.

Not giving the unknown man a chance to fight back, Ken had attacked him relentlessly with a strong barrage of punches that struck the unknown man's direct face, causing Ken's adversary to look on in extreme pain as he felt each punch that came from the US Martial Arts champion and that he was unable to defend himself from within his tough predicament.

"Shoryuken!" yelled Ken as he finished up his assault against the unknown man by raising his right fist against the chin of the unknown man and making a direct strike against him with a rising uppercut punch, jumping up into the air as the unknown man had flew up in a painful manner from within the sky while Ken had held his right arm up as he too had flew up as well from within his attack.

As the unknown man had crashed upon the ground that was a few feet away from where Ken was and lied there with his arms spreaded out, he made a painful groan on his face as he realized that was unable to continue his fight against the US Martial Arts champion and that he fell to the ground in an unconscious state, giving Ken the win against his opponent.

When Ken had landed safely back on the ground from within his attack and saw that the unknown man was defeated from within his sight, the US Martial Arts champion had made a sigh of relief on his face as he knew that the unknown man wouldn't pose a threat to him or Eliza from within the given chance.

"That should teach you a lesson for kidnapping my beautiful girlfriend you no-good piece of scum" said Ken as he looked on in a calm yet sternly manner while crossing his arms from having to look at the unconscious unknown man from within his glance and that Ken was determined to make sure that the unknown man and the rest of his friends were brought to justice from within his own sight.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Haggar Residence**

A few minutes later at the Haggar residence, Ryu, Ken, Eliza, and Haggar had met up with Jessica from the living room portion of the home and that the blonde beauty herself was relieved to see that her best friend was safe and unharm from her unexpected ordeal.

"Eliza...I'm so glad to see that you're okay from having to go through such a terrifying ordeal. I'm so sorry that this had happened to you" said Jessica as she hugged Eliza in a happy manner from the middle portion of the living room while Ryu, Ken, and Haggar had stood from the left side of the room and looked on with some decent expressions on their faces.

"It's okay Jessica. I'm not hurt or anything and I'm just glad to be back with Ken and everyone else. I now understand on what you must've gone through when you were kidnapped two months ago by the Mad Gear gang" said Eliza as she hugged Jessica back while having a gentle smile on her own face.

"Yes and it's safe to say that it was a nightmare for me when I was held captive by a cold and ruthless street gang upon sight, but deep down in my heart...I knew that somehow in some way...my father would rescue me from the clutches of Mad Gear and that he did his job of saving me from danger, much like how Ken did the same thing for you tonight when he rescued you from your kidnappers" said Jessica as she released her hug from Eliza while looking at her friend in a kind way.

Upon hearing that statement from Jessica, Eliza had nodded in agreement with the blonde beauty on her statement as she knew from within her mind that Ken's devotion of saving her had impressed her from within her spirit and she was real grateful to not only love him with her heart, but also to be his fiancee from within her own sight.

"As for the kidnappers...I highly doubt that they'll be back out on the streets any time soon" said Ken as he, Ryu, and Haggar had begun to explain to Jessica about the scenario that happened right after the confrontation from upon the isolated port.

"That's right. It turns out that the leader of the group who kidnapped Eliza is a well-known petty criminal who's had two previous convictions for home burglary and theft. The two associates that were with him were during the time were nothing more than hired thugs who were also well known to the police for their fair share of petty thefts" said Haggar.

"Unfortunantly for them...they bit off more than they could chew when they decided to try their attempt in kidnapping you so that they could force Haggar to give them a large cash ransom, having no idea that they mistakenly kidnapped Eliza from within their efforts" said Ryu.

"And because of their foolish actions combined with their previous convictions...all three of them are gonna be spending the rest of their lives behind bars" said Ken.

"They should've learned that after what happened to the Mad Gear gang...going after you would only bring them instant trouble from your dear old dad Jessica and that I won't tolerane any scumbags who would try to lay their filthy hands against you" said Haggar.

Upon hearing that statement from her father, Jessica had nodded in agreement with him on his word and knew that her father was very protective of her welfare from within his own time and glance.

"I'd say that it's about time that you and I head back to our hotel room and get some rest Ken. After today...I just wanna forget my entire kidnapping scenario and spend my time with the man that I truly love" said Eliza as she went over to where Ken was so that she hug him and give him a gentle kiss on his lips.

"That's fine by me Eliza. Seeing as though we never got the chance to spend the day with each other...I'm sure that our personal time alone in the hotel room will suffice for our pleasure" said Ken as he looked at Eliza in a passionate manner.

As Eliza heard that statement from Ken, the gentle blonde had nodded in agreement with her fiance on his statement and couldn't wait to get back to their hotel room so that she and the US Martial Arts champion could enjoy some personal time from within their own sight.

"And I need to head back to the hotel as well you guys. Despite the unexpected situation that happened from tonight...I need to get some rest as soon as possible so that I can be ready for tomorrow's matches" said Ryu as he looked on with a calm expression on his face.

"That I agree. The second round of the tournament will begin in due time and that all of us are gonna have to be prepared to take on our unknown opponents at the given opportunity. I'm a bit nervous right now of not having a direct clue on who my next opponent will be, but still...I'll be ready to fight with everything that I got" said Jessica as she made a determined expression on her face.

"The same thing goes for me as well Jessica and I'm prepared to fight whoever comes in my own way from within tomorrow itself. Ken...if the two of us are to battle from the second round...I expect you to give me everything that you have from within our fight" said Ryu as he looked at Ken with a calm expression on his face.

"Right Ryu and I expect you to do the same thing as well. It's been a while since the two of us have last fought each other and I'm looking foward to clashing my fists against yours" said Ken as he loooked back at Ryu while having a confident glance on his own face.

When Ryu saw that Ken was prepared to fight him at the given chance from the tournament itself, the young Japanese fighter had made a small smile on his face as he knew from within his mind that his long-time rival and friend would prove to be worth his time against his skills and despite the outside scenario that was happening at the moment...Ryu was ready to fight against Ken from within his own time and determination.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, the final eight survivors of the competition's first round are revealed and that the second round of the Metro City Slugfest tournament begins. The 32 fighters who've managed to survive their first round matches learn about who their specific opponents are and must face them from within the second round itself. While some fighters are surprised to learn of their unexpected opponents...others are prepared to fight with little hesitation or second thought so that they can advance and move on to the next round of the competition. As the tournament gets closer to the finals...so does Geese's master plan of gaining control over Metro City and that the fighters must be ready to fight Geese's evil ambition at the given time. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	19. Chapter 18: The Second Round Begins

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 2: The Metro City Slugfest**

**Chapter 18: The Second Round Begins**

* * *

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Central District**

It was a bright and early Thursday morning from within the Central district of Metro City as most of its citzens had took their time to either walk down the busy streets, ride their respective cars, or having to use public transportation in order to get to their respective locations and while most of the citizens were determined to continue their daily lives and scenarios...there were others who watched the matches of the Metro City Slugfest unfold from within their time and that some of the citizens were real excited of having the various fighters clash and battle for their own enjoyment and excitement.

Kiyone Lee of Channel 3 Metro News had taken the time to report on the final eight matches of the first round that occured from yesterday via a 7:30 A.M. news report and that the young news reporter had made a gentle smile on her face as she sat from behind her news anchor's desk in the studio of where the news report was taking place from. Various people throughout the city had taken their time to look at the television news report from their respective homes and locations, wanting to see on what occured from within yesterday so that they could be prepared for the destined matches that were scheduled to happen from today and the rest of the week.

"Ladies and gentlemen...the third day of the Metro City Slugfest tournament had occured from within yesterday and those who watched the battles unfold had looked on with pure excitement as they saw the final sixteen competitors fight one another in order to determined the last eight participants for the upcoming second round. Though these warriors fought with their strongest determination and great will to succeed from within the final eight matches of the tournament's first round...only eight competitors would be able to move on and join the remaining 24 participants of the second round while the other eight would be forced to sit on the stands and look on with disbelief and shame" said Kiyone as she began to explain the statistics of the last eight matches from the tournament's first round.

"The first match had occured from upon a closed-off street in the Westside district of the city and this match had the Japanese National Fighting Champion, Kyo Kusanagi, going one-on-one against a former heavyweight boxer named Heavy D!. It was a unique match to see from within sight as Kyo had displayed and wielded his surprising pyrokinetic abilities towards Heavy D!, who retaliated against his opponent as he used his quick evasive moves and fast punches to battle against Kyo with little hesitation. Though Heavy D! fought with his toughest strength and determination to win...it was Kyo who emerged as the victor when he blasted Heavy D! out of the specific battle area through the use of a huge powerful flame-like strike that came directly from his own right hand, scorching Heavy D! upon the sight of the crowd as the street boxer himself had crashed and lied outside of the battle area in an unconscious and burnt state, giving Kyo the win via a ring-out" said Kiyone as the first footage showed the battle between Kyo and Heavy D!, leading up to Kyo's victory from within the match.

"The second match had occured from upon another closed-off street, this time in the Uptown district of the city and this match had a young Japanese fighter named Benimaru Nikaido battling against an American football player named Brian Battler. The female spectators of the crowd had yelled and screamed out in excitement as they saw Benimaru perform from within their own sight and that each of them were amazed by his appearance and attitude from within the match. Brian had fought against Benmiaru throughout the match with his ruthless tackling and relentless charging punches, but Benimaru's quick agility and evasiveness had enabled him to avoid each of Brian's sluggish attacks with ease and upon seeing a perfect opportunity to counterattack...Benimaru had unleashed a powerful surge of electrical energy that came directly from his right fist, striking Brian in the chest instantly as he was blown away by the intensity of the attack and that he crashed upon the ground of the specific battle area, unable to get back up as he fell into an unconscious state, thus giving Benimaru the win via a K.O." said Kiyone as the second footage showed the battle between Benimaru and Brian, leading up to Benimaru's victory from within the match.

After the second footage was done showing upon sight, the third footage had appeared from within the news report and that it displayed two fighters battling against one another from within a specific battle area that was located from within the lower east wing section of the Metro City Shopping Mall.

The first fighter's appearance was that of a rough Japanese man who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had short dark brown hair, a white headband, and resilient brown eyes. His fighting attire had consisted of a pair of black karate pants with a white karate belt, black wristbands, and a pair of brown geta sandals. This person was known as Makoto Mizoguchi: a strong yet overconfident martial artist who fights from within any unexpected battle that he gets himself into and often win some of his fights from within the method of dumb luck.

The second fighter's appearance was that of a persistent American man who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had short but pointy blonde hair and determined brown eyes. His fighting attire had consisted of a light blue sleeveless athletic shirt with a small red lightning bolt design on the front of it, a pair of navy sparring gloves, blue jeans, white socks, and a pair of white tennis shoes. This person was known as Ray McDougal: a high-spirited fighter who doubles as a police detective for the Los Angeles Police Department from within his spare time.

"The third match had occured from within the Metro City Shopping Mall and this match had a Japanese martial artist named Makoto Mizoguchi going up against a Los Angeles police detective named Ray McDougal. The two warriors had fought with their strongest skills from within the match and surprised most of the spectators as they battled one another with their fast attacks and quick counter techniques, but the end of the match came when Ray had tried to attack Mizoguchi with an electrical-charged tackle, only to get stopped by a powerful fireball blast that came directly from Mizoguchi and that the attack itself had the image of a roaring tiger from within everyone's own sight. The impact of the blast had blown Ray away from his tackle attempt and caused him to crash upon the ground of the specific battle area in a hard manner, knocking him out instantly and giving Mizoguchi the win via a K.O." said Kiyone as the third footage showed the battle between Mizoguchi and Ray, leading up to Mizoguchi's victory from within the match.

After the third footage was done showing upon sight, the fourth footage had appeared from within the news report and that it displayed two more fighters battling one another from within a specific battle area that was located in the Metro City Central Park.

The first fighter's appearance was that of a persistent Japanese fighter who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had long light brown hair and determined light brown eyes. His fighting attire had consisted of a pair of blue jeans, red wristbands, and a pair of brown geta sandals. This person was known as Kazuya Takazaki: a martial artist who often lets his pride and ego get in the way of his determination to strengthen his skills and becoming a strong fighter from within his own time.

The second fighter's appearance was that of a huge sumo-like Japanese man who looked to be in his early 30's and that he had short black hair, of which it was in a traditional Japanese Chonmage style, red Kumadoi-style facepaint, and sharp black eyes. His only fighting attire had consisted of a blue-white striped Mawashi sumo skirt and a pair of red underwear that was underneath it. This person was known as Edmond Honda: a rising Japanese sumo wrestler who was determined to show everyone in the world the power and strength of sumo wrestling.

"The fourth match had occured from within a specific battle area that was located in the Metro City Central Park and this match had a martial artist named Kazuya Takazaki going up against a professional sumo wrestler named Edmond Honda. Both of these fighters had battled one another with their tough abilities and displayed their unique moves to the crowd that watched on from within the match, but when all was said and done...Honda's sumo techniques didn't stand a chance against Kazuya's karate abilities and that Kazuya himself had defeated his opponent when he used a upside-down rising kick to strike Honda in mid-air when he attempted to attack Kazuya with an aerial belly-dive attack, knocking Honda out of the specific battle area and giving Kazuya the win via a ring-out" said Kiyone as the fourth footage showed the battle between Kazuya and E. Honda, leading up to Kazuya's victory from within the match.

"The fifth match had occured from upon a closed-off street in the Chinatown district and this match had an Interpol Chinese agent named Chun-Li Xiang going up against the well-known Japanese pop singer and martial artist Athena Asamiya. It's safe to say that both of these ladies had showed the crowd that they were not only beautiful, but also relentless as well when it came to fighting and neither one would give the other a chance to gain the upper hand from within their fight. While Chun-Li had displayed her fast legs and quick punches from within the match...Athena had showed her own style of Chinese Kung-Fu and surprised most of the spectators as she battled her opponent while using her unique powers that enabled her to teleport from different sides of the specific battle area so that she could try to confuse Chun-Li from within her attempt to win. However...Chun-Li had proven to be the better fighter between herself and Athena when she was able to time her next move correctly and countered one of Athena's teleport attacks, enabling her to retaliate with a flurry of lightning fast kicks that struck Athena instantly, leading up to a powerful fireball surge attack from Chun-Li that blew Athena from her standing position and knocked her out of the specific battle area upon sight, giving Chun-Li the victory via a ring-out.

Despite that she lost the match...Athena had no hard feelings against Chun-Li as she congratulated her for the win and wished her good luck from within the upcoming second round, proving to everyone that there's great sportsmanship from within this tournament" said Kiyone as the fifth footage showed the battle between Chun-Li and Athena, leading up to Chun-Li's victory in the match and the friendly conversation that went between Chun-Li and Athena right after their battle.

"The sixth match had occured from upon a crowded port in the Bayside area and it had a young English woman named Annie Hamilton going up against a Hong Kong female martial artist named Cuiling. As the match began...Cuiling had surprised everyone as she revelead a surprising set of iron claws that were hidden underneath her long sleeves and though they looked intimidating...Annie was determined to fight against Cuiling with little hesitation or second thought. Using her graceful speed and quick agility...Annie was able to avoid a couple of claw swipes and fast kicks that came from Cuiling and was able to land a few blows that knocked off Cuiling's concentration a bit, but the Hong Kong female martial artist wouldn't let Annie get the upper hand against her and was able to fight back with her relentless claw slashing and kicking, landing a quick and unexpected slash against Annie's upper back from within her effort and that the move itself had slowed down Annie's speed from within the scenario of the match.

With this opportunity...Cuiling had taken the chance to unleash a surprising special move against Annie, in which she had used her iron claws and inner power to throw four huge blue ball-like projectiles from a sweeping distance, striking Annie from upon her standing position as the attacks had came from every direction of where she stood from and that Cuiling herself had attacked Annie from within those directions as she moved very fast to the shock of those who watched the fight unfold with their very own eyes. After the fourth attack had made its hit against Annie from her standing position, Cuiling had decided to jump up in the air so that she could leap foward towards Annie and use her claws to unleash one more projectile attack from the frontal mid-air of Annie's sight, making a direct hit in an instant as the attack itself had blasted Annie in mid-air and caused her to crash upon the ground in a hard and rough manner. Unable to get back up from the ground in her injured state, Annie had collapsed upon everyone's surprised sight and fell into an unconscious state, giving Cuiling the win over Annie via a K.O." said Kiyone as the sixth footage showed the battle between Annie H. and Cuiling, leading up to Cuiling's victory in the match.

"The seventh match had occured from upon another closed-off street in the Westside district and this match had a spunky female martial artist named Yuri Sakazaki going up against a resilient female fighter named Kasumi Todoh. As their respective fathers, Takuma Sakazaki and Ryuhaku Todoh, had looked on from the crowd...both of them saw that their daughters had fought fiercely against one another from within their match and that both ladies were determined to not only win the match, but impress their fathers from within the process. Unfortunantly for Kasumi...she got the short end of the drawing straw when Yuri was able to defeat her through the use of an attack that enabled Yuri to relentlessly throw a surprising aerial kick barrage against Kasumi, striking her endlessly as she was unable to defend herself from her opponent's constant technique. Upon ending her barrage attack with a double foot stomp kick against Kasumi's face, Yuri had did a graceful backflip in mid-air and landed safely on the ground while Kasumi herself had fallen to the ground in a painful manner from having to endure such a move and was unable to get back up from within the referee's 10-count, giving Yuri the win via a K.O." said Kiyone as the seventh match showed the battle between Yuri and Kasumi, leading up to Yuri's victory from within the battle.

After the seventh footage was done showing upon sight, the eighth and final footage of the early news report had appeared in an instant and that it displayed the last two combatants of the tournament's first round battling one another from upon a closed-off street in the city's Uptown district.

The first fighter to be seen was a young Korean man who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had short navy hair and calm navy eyes. His fighting attire had consisted of a navy sleeveless Chinese martial fighting shirt with yellow buttons, a pair of navy wristbands, navy karate pants, white socks, and a pair of navy fighting slippers. This person was known as Lee Dao-Long: a South Korean martial artist who studies many styles of fighting from within his own time and is known for having a strong rivalry with Sho Kamui.

The second fighter to be seen was a young Chinese-American woman who looked to be in her early 20's and that she had long dark brown hair, of which it was tied up in two pigtails that hung upon the sides of her head through the use of two small silver catbells and persistent dark brown eyes. Her fighting attire had consisted of a red sleeveless Chinese blouse shirt, a pair of blue wristbands with two small silver catbells on them, white karate pants with a blue sash, and a pair of black fighting slippers. This person was known as Li Xiangfei: an eccentric fighter who was not only a strong Chinese Kung-Fu user, but also a person that had a surprising huge appetite from within sight.

"The eighth and final match from yesterday had occured from upon a closed-off street in the Uptown district and this match had a South Korean martial artist named Lee Dao-Long going up against a young Chinese-American female fighter named Li Xiangfei. Their match had proven to be one of the best ones to see so far as both fighters had used their surprising fast punches, relentless kicks, quick evasion, and counter techniques to impress the crowd and that both Dao-Long and Xiangfei were determined to make it into the second round of the tournament itself. Unfortunantly...only one fighter would be able to move on and join the remaining competitors from within the second round of the competition and Dao-Long had proven to be that fighter when he was able to knock Xiangfei out of the ring through the use of a powerful fireball projectile that had the image of a roaring blue dragon upon everyone's own sight.

Upon feeling the intense power that came from Dao-Long's special attack during the impact, Xiangfei was blasted away upon sight as she flew through the air and crashed upon the ground that was outside of the specific battle area, giving Dao-Long the win over Xiangfei via a ring-out and though he won the match...Dao-Long had proven to also be a gentleman as well through the use of helping Xiangfei up from the ground and showing mutual respect towards her and her fighting skills, to which she did the same thing for Dao-Long and his own martial arts abilities" said Kiyone as the eighth footage showed the battle between Dao-Long and Xiangfei, leading up to Dao-Long's victory in the match and the friendly conversation that happened between Dao-Long and Xiangfei.

"The second round of the Metro City Slugfest tournament will soon begin in due time and the surviving 32 competitors from the first round will find themselves battling one another in order to determine who'll go on to compete at the Metro Stadium from within this upcoming Saturday. The first eight matches of the second round will occur from within today while the other eight will happen from within tomorrow and when all is said and done...the remaining 16 fighters who survive these matches will head into the third round of the tournament that's set to take place on Saturday. It's safe to say that the public is real anxious to witness the next set of battles unfold from within today and it's anyone guess to know on who'll win their matches and move one step closer to gaining the $100,000 cash prize and being crowned the Metro City Slugfest champion" said Kiyone as she spoke to the public in a calm and gentle manner while addressing to them about the scenario of the tournament's progression.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Stadium**

A few minutes later at the Metro Stadium, the 32 surviving competitors of the Metro City Slugfest tournament had stood upon the ground floor of the stadium's main section and that each of the fighters had looked on with pure determination on their faces as they were prepared to find out on who they would be facing from within the pre-set tournament rosters of the competition's second round.

While most of the fighters had waited anxiously for the announcement to be heard, some of the fighters had taken the time to speak to each other about their progress from within the tournament and that each of them were determined to see on how they would fare from within the upcoming second round.

"So Ryu...you think there's a good chance that you and I might fight from today?" said Ken as he, Ryu, Guy, Jessica, Marian, Chun-Li, and Cuiling had stood together from the front eastern portion of the fighting group's location and that all seven fighters had taken their time to speak to each other about their own scenarios from within the tournament.

"Perhaps Ken and if that be the case...I expect you to give me a good fight from within our match. Like the same statement that I said last night...I want to see if your skills have improved since our last fight against each other and I welcome the opportunity to battle you with everything that I have" said Ryu as he looked at Ken in a calm yet decent state.

Upon hearing that statement from his best friend/rival, Ken had nodded in agreement with the young Japanese fighter on his statement and realized that this was a good opportunity to show Ryu that his skills had improved greatly since their last battle against one another from a while back.

"It's nice to see that you two are willing to fight each other for the fun of it, but as for myself...I'm a bit hesitant of having to battle against any one of you or the rest of my friends when least expected during this tournament. I guess it's because I've always been a kind and warm-hearted person to those that I care for and would never actually think of hurting them at the convience of it, but still...if I'm to be a martial artist...I'll have to put aside my feelings and fight against any one of you if and when the time comes" said Jessica as she looked at her friends in a decent way.

"That I agree Jessie and though it's not easy for someone to fight a person they care for...that person must always battle with their determination and devotion so that they can get stronger both physically and mentally. Billy often tells me this whenever he and I train back in Sunshine City on account that most of the time...I don't wanna end up hurting him from within our training, but still...Billy tells me that his personal objective from within our training is seeing me get stronger from within his own sight so that I can feel better about myself and realize that I can help him and Jimmy out in their usual misadventures from within the city. The same thing can be said about you in your own situation Jessie and we want to make sure that you become a strong fighter from within our time so that you can help your own father out" said Marian as she and the others had looked at Jessica in a determined sight.

"I guess you're right on that statement there Marian" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement with Marian on her statement while having a gentle smile on her face.

"So father...you think that we might fight against some strong opponents from within today?" said Ryo as he, Robert, Yuri, and Takuma had stood together from the middle portion of the fighting group's location.

"I believe so Ryo and these opponents might prove to be much more of a challenge than the ones we had from our first round matches. It's in our best interest to keep our guard up and be ready to fight against the ones we're destined to battle from within this tournament's second round" said Takuma as he stood on his ground while having his arms crossed from within the process.

Upon hearing Takuma's statement with their own detection, Ryo, Robert, and Yuri had nodded in agreement with the Kyokugen master on his word and knew that they had to fight with their strongest strength in order to show the might and power of Kyokugen Karate.

"So Terry...are you prepared to fight against whoever comes your way from within the second round of this competition?" said Andy as he, Terry, Mai, and Blue Mary had stood together from the front western section of the fighting group's location.

"Yes I am Andy and the anticipation of having to fight my next opponent is getting me all riled up just to maul someone. It's unfortunate that Joe isn't able to be here with us for the second round and knowing his usual attitude...he'd probably be anxious to use his fighting skills to clobber his second opponent so that he can move on to the next fight without haste" said Terry as he looked on in an excited way.

"I agree with you on that statement there Terry, but all of us must remember that we're not here just to participate in this event. We have to also keep an eye out on Geese and his lackeys at the given chance so that we can make sure that they don't do anything suspicious on our watch" said Blue Mary.

"That I agree and knowing that the finals is coming up real soon...it's likely that Geese could make his move and initiate whatever plan he has for us and the rest of the city" said Mai.

"If we're gonna beat Geese at his own game and ensure that Metro City doesn't fall back into another state of crime and violence...we're gonna have to fight real hard in the this tournament and make sure that us and the rest of our friends succeed without any problems" said Terry as he looked at his friends in a calm yet serious sight

Upon hearing that statement from Terry with their own detection, Andy, Mai, and Blue Mary had nodded in agreement with the lone wolf on his word and knew that they too would have to pitch in and help out in protecting Metro City from the sinister ambition that Geese had in store for it.

While the fighters had continued to talk and wait from within their own time, the chairwoman known as Michelle Jenkins had stepped onto the custom stage of the stadium's main section from within sight and that she had a decent smile on her face as she approached the podium of the stage so that she could speak on its microphone and call for the attention of the fighters, giving her the chance to address to them about the scenario of the tournament's second round.

"Ladies and gentlemen...I congratulate each and every one of you for making it to the second round of the Metro City Slugfest tournament. Both Mayor Haggar and Mr. Howard are impressed that each and every one of you had fought real hard with your strong determination from within your first round matches and that all of you had showed everyone the skills that enabled you to make it to this point of the competition. As Mayor Haggar had said before from Monday...the tournament committe had already decided the layout of the entire competition's fighting scheme and that each of you have no idea of who you'll be going up against from within today and tomorrow, but now...it's time to show each of you the tournament scheme for the already prepared matches" said Ms. Jenkins in a calm and gentle way.

Upon hearing that statement from Ms. Jenkins, the 32 surviving fighters had turned their sight towards the huge stadium screen that was above the custom-built stage so that they could see the tournament fighting scheme, which would display the pre-determined set of matches that were to occur from within today and the rest of the tournament's duration run.

As the stadium screen had displayed the fighting scheme of the competition, everyone saw that that a traditional tournament-style bracket layout was seen from upon the stadium screen itself and that 32 specific brackets with the fighters' names were seen in an instant, in which 16 of the specific brackets were placed on the left side of the screen as "Group A" while the other 16 were placed on the right side of the screen as "Group B". The style of the traditional tournament scheme was quite simple, in which the fighters of both groups would battle one another in the usual single-round elimination matches until the last two survivors from each group would fight each other in the final match of the tournament itself and determine on who the champion would be from within everyone's own glance and time.

The tournament bracket matches seen in Group A from top to bottom were: **Terry Bogard vs. Billy Kane/ Jumbo Flapjack vs. Ryu Hoshi/ Eiji Shinjo vs. Rick Strowd/ Robert Garcia vs. Benimaru Nikaido/ Ken Masters vs. Raiden/ Scorpion vs. Sho Kamui/ Tia Langray vs. Zangief/ Makoto Mizoguchi vs. Kazuya Takazaki. **The tournament bracket matches seen in Group B from top to bottom were: **Guy Hinato vs. Wraith/ Ryo Sakazaki vs. Duck King/ Jessica Haggar vs. Marian Delario/ Chun-Li Xiang vs. Cuiling/ Andy Bogard vs. Mai Shiranui/ Blue Mary Ryan vs. Yuri Sakazaki/ Kyo Kusanagi vs. Takuma Sakazaki/ Kayin Amoh vs. Lee Dao-Long.**

When most of the fighters saw the layout scheme of the tournament, they gasped in shock as they were surprised to see the names of their unexpected opponents from within their own time and they didn't expect to find themselves going head-to-head against either their enemies or their respective friends from within a sudden state.

"You've gotta be kidding me" said Terry in a surprised manner upon seeing that he was scheduled to fight against Billy K. from within his match and that he didn't expect to find himself going up against Geese's right-hand man from with a surprising earlier time.

"I can't believe this with my very own eyes. I have to fight against you Mai?" said Andy as he too had looked on in a surprised manner.

"I'm surprised to see this as well Andy" said Mai as she looked on in a worried state with Andy upon realizing that she had to fight against her boyfriend from within their match in an unexpected and shocking way.

When Jessica saw that she was to fight against Marian from within her match, the blonde beauty had looked on in complete shock as she didn't expect to fight against her best friend so suddenly and she didn't know on what to do or how to think from within her surprising situation.

"So the two of us are gonna have to battle each other in our match Marian?" said Jessica as she looked at Marian in a calm yet worried way.

"I'm afraid so Jessie and whether we like it or not...we're gonna have to fight our hardest to impress the crowds and show everyone that we can kick butt as well. Like I said before...I don't want you to hold anything back against me from within our battle and I want to see on how strong your rising fighting skills are from within my own sight. No matter on what happens from within our match...let's have fun from within it and enjoy ourselves at the given opportunity, okay Jessica?" said Marian as she looked at Jessica in a gentle yet confident manner.

Upon hearing that statement from Marian and seeing that her friend had looked at her with a kind yet determined sight, Jessica had made a decent smile on her face as she realized that the cheerful tomboy had wanted to fight against her from within a strong yet friendly battle and she knew from within her own mind that she couldn't afford to let her best friend down from within their future confrontation in the tournament.

"Right Marian" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement with Marian on her statement.

"The same thing goes for the two of us as well Cuiling. Though we're friends outside of the ring...we're adversaries from inside the ring itself and I expect you to show me everything you have from within your fighting abilities" said Chun-Li as she looked at Cuiling in a calm yet determined state.

"Agreed" said Cuiling as she nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her own statement.

"As you can see right now...all 32 of you are separated into two tournament fighting groups, in which the first sixteen fighters are placed in Group A while the other 16 are placed in Group B. All eight matches of Group A will occur from within today while Group B's matches will happen from within tomorrow. The sixteen competitors who win these matches will then go on to compete this coming Saturday right here in the stadium and that those matches will give us the final four competitors for the last battles of Sunday itself. Each of you have proven to be strong and diligent fighters from within the sight of Mayor Haggar and Mr. Howard, but only one of you can win the $100,000 cash prize and gain the title of Metro City Slugfest champion. Now then...I want those in Group A to come towards the stage so that you can speak to the tournament officials about where and when your matches will take place from today" said Ms. Jenkins in a precise tone.

Upon hearing Ms. Jenkins' request with their own detection, Ryu, Ken, Terry, and the rest of Group A's fighters had wasted no time in approaching the custom-built stage so that they could speak to the four tournament officials about their destined matches from within the day.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

Meanwhile at the Metro Plaza Hotel, Geese and Mr. Big were taking their time in having to eat some morning breakfast from within the hotel's bottom floor crowded restaurant and that both the ruthless business entrepreneur and the Southtown kingpin had spent their time discussing the scenario of the ordeal that was happening from within Metro City.

"So the bombs came here as scheduled from last night Geese?" said Mr. Big as he sat from the right side of the table while eating some grits and sausage patties from upon his plate during the conversation.

"Yes they did my friend and with the assistance of both Billy and Raiden...the demolition expert who brought them here have placed all six of them throughout the districts of the city itself. Though they're inactive at the moment...the bombs will eventually go off in due time at the right chance and my plan to make Metro City into a second Southtown will soon come into fruition. What about your part of the plan Mr. Big?" said Geese as he looked at Mr. Big from the left side of his sitting position while eating some scrambled eggs and bacon from his plate.

"It went pretty fine on my account. The gang leaders have informed me that they and their fellow members have recieved the shipments of weapons that you ordered from Southtown and each of them are anxious to test their new toys out at the given opportunity. I don't know if I'll be able to keep them back from using their new weapons out from within their own time, but I assure you that each of the gangs will be ready to follow your order when the time comes" said Mr. Big in a calm state.

"Excellent" said Geese as he made a devious smile on his face upon hearing that statement from Mr. Big while continuing to eat his breakfast from within his time.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Westside District**

Later on at a closed-off street that was located in the Westside district of the city, Terry had found himself battling against Billy K. from within the first match of the tournament's second round and that the lone wolf had made a strong-willed expression on his face as he was determined to defeat Geese's right-hand man so that he could not only continue from within the tournament, but also try to see on what Geese himself was up to from within his own time.

"C'mon Terry! You can do it" said Andy as he, Mai, Blue Mary, and Joe H. had looked on from the outside crowd of the specific battle area that watched the battle unfold from within their own time.

"Show Geese's lackey on why you're Southtown's King of Fighters" said Joe H. as he looked on with a determined expression on his own face.

As Terry had fought against Billy K. from within his match that occured upon the time of 8:32 A.M. in the morning, the lone wolf had made a persistent expression on his face as he used his quick evasiveness to avoid the relentless bo staff thrusts that came from Billy K. and Terry knew from within his own mind that if he was to beat Billy K. from within their fight...he would have to find a way to disarm him so that he could take the advantage and defeat him without any second thought.

"What's wrong Bogard? Can't fight back?" said Billy K. in a mocking manner as he continued to throw his bo staff thrusts against Terry, which caused the lone wolf to evade and stagger back at the same time, of which he was trying to avoid getting hit by one of Billy K.'s attacks.

Upon evading one of Billy K's bo staff thrusts, Terry had wasted no time in trying to attack Billy K. with a charging right fist punch, but the English bo staff wielder had made a small smirk on his face as he anticipated Terry's move with his own detection and got ready to initiate his counter-attack against his archrival.

When Terry had threw his right fist towards Billy K.'s face, the English bo staff wielder had immediately brought up his weapon and blocked Terry's attack in an instant while using his abilitiy to break his bo staff into three section parts, striking the lone wolf with the two section end parts of his bo staff while holding them at the same time with his own hands and initiating his counterattack which was known as the Water Dragon Chaser.

As Terry felt the tough blows of the bo staff section parts that struck his face, he staggered back a bit as he tried to regain his composure from upon the specific battle area and that he used his right fist to wipe off some blood that came from upon his lower lip.

"You're not out of the woods yet Bogard" said Billy K. as he unified the three section parts of his bo staff back into one and used his weapon to hoist himself up in a fast state, leaping up in the air through the use of both his bo staff and agility while surprising the spectators with his unexpected and surprising move.

As Terry looked on with his own glance, he saw that Billy K. had spun his bo staff very fast from within his flight in the air and that the English bo staff wielder had targeted Terry's standing position on the ground as he descended from his flight while gripping one end of his bo staff from within the process.

"Grand Cane Smash!" yelled Billy K. as he placed some orange Ki energy into his bo staff through the use of his hands and held it very high from within his descent towards Terry, causing the lone wolf to clench his teeth in frustration as he knew that he had to avoid the attack as soon as possible.

When Billy K. had came within the right striking distance of Terry's standing position, he brought his Ki-powered bo staff down towards Terry's head and tried to strike him with a downward slash-like attack, but the lone wolf had used his quick agility to jump and roll over to the right side of his standing position so that he could avoid the technique from within the right moment.

Though Billy K. was unable to make a direct hit against Terry from within his effort and that he smashed his bo staff against the ground itself, the intensity of his Ki-powered bo staff had caused a small explosion of pure orange energy to occur from upon the ground that Terry had once stood on and that the spectators of the crowd had looked on in shock as they were surprised to see the unexpected power that came directly from the English bo staff wielder himself.

As Terry rolled away from Billy K.'s position on the specific battle area and stood up very quickly from a good distance away, he made a determined expression on his face as he saw that Billy K. had stood back up from the ground right after his failed attack against the lone wolf and that Billy K. himself had looked at Terry with a sternly frown on his face from within the scenario of their fight.

"Not bad at all for dodging my special attack at the right moment Terry, but don't think for a second that you're gonna beat me and win this fight. This time around...I plan on being the victor of our little clash while you end up becoming the definite loser" said Billy K. as he looked on with a confident expression on his face while gripping his bo staff at the same time.

"I hate of saying this to you Billy, but the chance of you defeating me is not gonna happen. When I manage to wipe the floor with you once again...I'm gonna go after your boss and stop whatever he's planning for this city" said Terry as he looked at Billy K. with a determined glance on his face.

"Those are big words coming from a scumbag like you Bogard. If you wish to see Geese real badly...I'd be glad to deliever you to him in a broken mess" said Billy K. as he used his right hand to grab one end of his weapon so that he could thrust and extend his three section bo staff towards Terry's position, causing him to jump to the left side of his position as he avoided the Tri-Cane Smash attack that came from the English bo staff wielder.

Upon landing safely on the ground from within his evasion of Billy K.'s attack, Terry had made a defiant yell on his face as he gathered some yellow Ki energy into his right fist and threw it down towards the ground, unleashing a Power Wave energy projectile attack that moved very quickly towards Billy K. from the ground itself.

As Billy K. saw the attack with his own glance, he wasted no time in placing some Ki energy from within his bo staff so that he could hold it up in the air with his two hands and bring it down in another downward slash-like state, smashing it against Terry's projectile from within the ground itself so that he could stop and cancel it in an instant.

When Terry saw that his Power Wave attack was canceled out by Billy K.'s Ki-powered bo staff, the lone wolf had made a sternly frown on his face as he decided to make an unexpected dash towards Billy K.'s standing position, causing the English bo staff wielder to look on with anticipation as he was prepared to strike the lone wolf from within the given opportunity.

"Hoping to use a front physical attack against me? Bad move Bogard" said Billy K. as he held his bo staff with his right hand and threw another Tri-Cane Smash against him in hopes of making a direct hit against the lone wolf.

As Terry saw that Billy K.'s attack was coming towards him, he wasted no time in jumping up in the air from within his dash so that he could avoid the attack in an instant, preparing himself to unleash a fast countermove of his own from within the given moment of the fight.

"Crack Shot!" yelled Terry as he flipped his entire body foward from within the descent towards Billy K. and extended his right leg out as he placed some energy pressure into it so that he could try to strike Billy K. with his fast attack.

"Not so fast" said Billy K. as he brought his Ki-powered bo staff in front of his head with his two hands and used it to block Terry's attack in mid-air, causing the lone wolf to clench his teeth in frustration as he didn't expect his enemy to stop his attack from within his own glance and time.

Using his physical strength...Billy K. had lifted his bo staff up from his defensive state and thrusted Terry back from his mid-air position as the lone wolf had did an immediate backflip from within his flight in the air so that he could land safely on the ground and stand a few feet away from the English bo staff wielder's position.

When Terry saw that Billy K. was prepared to continue the fight against him, the lone wolf had made a sternly frown on his face as he knew that the English bo staff wielder wasn't gonna go down that easily and that he stood on his ground while keeping a perfect glance against his opponent from within the confrontation.

"It looks like Terry is ready to continue his fight against Billy" said Mai as she looked on with a surprised expression on her face.

"And judging from his facial expression at the moment...I'd say that he's prepared to go all out against his adversary" said Andy as he made a small frown on his face while crossing his arms at the same time.

"If that's the case...I'd say that our friend is gonna maul Geese's lackey into pieces and spit him out when the job is done. I just know it" said Joe H. as he made a confident look on his face.

"I hope you're right Joe" said Blue Mary as she looked on while having a concerned expression on her face.

"So Bogard...you think that you can continue a battle in which I'm destined to win in the end?" said Billy K. as he looked at Terry in an arrogant sight while holding his bo staff in a fighting position.

"Of course I am Billy and I suggest that you don't start gloating about your own destined victory. I don't know on whether you or Geese are arrogant when it comes to battling your opponents, but if you don't want to end up eating your own words when least expected...I suggest that you fight with a serious state and not be too stupid about your overconfidence" said Terry in a calm yet determined way.

When Billy K. had heard that statement from Terry, the English bo staff wielder had made a sternly growl on his face as he didn't like that statement from the lone wolf and that he was determined to show him his relentless strength from within their tournament match.

"As much as I appreciate your advice Bogard...I suggest that you worry about your own behind instead of mine. You might end up getting burned to a crisp when least expected on your own count. Matter of fact...I'm gonna roast your butt right now and see on how you taste from within the end" said Billy K. as he began to spin his bo staff real fast in front of him while placing some of his Ki energy from within the staff through the use of his own hands, causing Terry to keep his guard up as he knew that Billy K. was fixing to use one of his special attacks.

As Billy K. had continued to spin his Ki powered bo staff in front of him, the edges from within his staff had ignited from within sight and displayed a strong surge of fire energy from within the technique, causing the spectators of the crowd to gasp and look on in shock as they were amazed by the English bo staff wielder's ability.

When Terry saw the technique that Billy K. was about to attack him with, the lone wolf had made a determined expression on his face as he placed himself from within his fighting stance and raised his right fist up in mid-air as he began to gather some of his own Ki energy into his fist, preparing himself for a counterattack against the English bo staff wielder's own move.

As Andy, Mai, Blue Mary, and Joe H. had looked on from within their own glances, all four of them had realized from within their minds that the match was about to come to an end upon sight and this confrontation scenario between Terry and Billy K. would determine the outcome of the battle itself.

Upon feeling that he had gathered enough Ki energy into his balled-up right fist, Terry had widened his eyes in a strong way as he was now prepared to unleashed his counterattack against Billy K. from within the right time of the battle and that the lone wolf himself was determined to make sure that his opponent was defeated from within his own glance and time.

"Iwoken..." said Terry as he got prepared to unleash his super attack against Billy K. from within his glance.

"Grand Hurricane Fire Cane!" yelled Billy K. as he raised his fire-engulfed bo staff in mid-air from within its spinning and threw a powerful downward slash from upon his standing position, unleashing a huge fire energy circle-like projectile from the bo staff that flew straight towards Terry from upon the specific battle area of the closed-off street.

"Terry!" cried Blue Mary as she and the others had looked on in a worried state upon fearing the safety of their friend.

Upon seeing that Billy K.'s fiery projectile was coming straight towards him in a fast and deadly manner, Terry had clenched his teeth in pure determination as he decided to unleash his attack against Billy K. so that he could strike the English bo staff wielder from within his own unexpected sight.

"Buster Wolf!" yelled Terry as he made a huge jump dash towards Billy K.'s standing position while extending his surging Ki powered right fist out from within the process of his sprint.

As Terry came within sweeping range of Billy K.'s fiery projectile, the lone wolf had made a defiant yell on his face as he used his inner will and relentless power to break through and dissolve the English bo staff wielder's attack with his own Ki powered right fist from within his dash jump, causing Billy K. and the rest of the crowd to gasp in shock as they were surprised to see Terry's unexpected scenario of overcoming the dangerous fire projectile from within their own sight.

"No bloody way!" cried Billy K. as he looked on in shock upon seeing that his attack was destroyed instantly by Terry's own Ki powered right fist.

"Try this on for size Billy!" yelled Terry as he rushed towards Billy K.'s position on the specific battle area from within his attack and struck the center part of Billy K's stomach with his Ki powered fist, causing Billy K. to make a painful gasp on his face as he lost his breath upon sight while feeling the intense strength that came from Terry's own power.

After managing to strike Billy K. with the first part of his super attack, Terry had made another defiant yell on his face as he increased the surge of yellow Ki energy from within his right fist and used it to create a powerful fiery explosion from upon his fighting position, causing Billy K. to be blown away in an instant as he screamed out in pain from having to endure the tough attack of the lone wolf and that the English bo staff wielder had crashed upon the ground of the specific battle area while dropping his bo staff from within the process of the crash.

As Billy K. had lied upon the ground in a painful and unconscious state, Terry had made a relieved expression on his face as he knew that the English bo staff wielder wasn't gonna get back up from within his time and that he could breathe in a sigh of relief and rest from within his own glance.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! K.O." said a Caucasian tournament referee as he counted Billy K.'s state from upon sight and realized that the English bo staff wielder was unable to continue from within the match.

"Here is the winner of the match: Terry Bogard!" said the tournament referee as he walked over to where Terry had stood from so that he could use his left hand to raise Terry's right arm in victory, showing everyone that the lone wolf had fought real hard to win his battle from within the scenario of the morning.

As the spectators of the crowd saw that Terry had won his fight, all of them had yelled and cheered out in excitement as they were real impressed by Terry's strength to fight on and each of them had enjoyed the match that occured between the lone wolf and his opponent.

While Andy, Mai, Blue Mary, and Joe H. had ran up to Terry's standing position on the specific battle area and congratulated him on his victory, the lone wolf himself had made a huge smile on his face as he used his right hand to grab his cap so that he could throw it up in the air and yell out in excitement as he was real happy to win his battle against Billy K. from within the match of the morning.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

A few minutes later at the Metro Plaza Hotel, Geese was taking his time to learn about Billy K.'s defeat from Ripper and Hopper while he kept his back turned towards them as he looked at the glance of the city through the use of his hotel room's balcony window.

"Billy lost against Terry you say?" said Geese as he spoke in a sternly manner while crossing his arms from within the conversation.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Howard and though Billy putted up a good fight from within his match...it seemed that Bogard's strength was too much for him to handle" said Ripper as he and Hopper had stood a few feet away from Geese's position in the living room portion of the hotel room while having some calm expressions on their faces.

"I see. Well...it seems that Terry has gotten a bit stronger since my last encounter with him and that he seems determined to defeat anyone who stands in the way between the two of us facing off once more. If that's the case...I may have to get my hands dirty and ensure that Bogard and his allies don't get in the way of my plan" said Geese as he made a small grin on his face upon thinking about a possible confrontation battle between him and Terry.

"Shall we continue monitoring Bogard and the others fighters you want on survelliance Mr. Howard?" said Hopper.

"Yes and make sure that you and Ripper keep a close eye on my enemies. The day that Metro City falls into my grip draws near and I can't afford to have any unexpected screw-ups on my watch" said Geese in a calm yet serious tone.

"Yes Mr. Howard" said Ripper and Hopper in unison as they nodded in agreement with Geese on his statement and realized that their boss was very determined to gain Metro City's underworld in his complete and unbreakable grip.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Uptown District**

Later on at a closed-off street that was located in the Uptown district of Metro City, the second match of the tournament's second round had occured from upon the specific battle area of the street and it had Ryu going up against Jumbo from within the core of the battle itself, which took place from within the time of 9:10 A.M. in the morning.

As the spectators of the outside crowd had looked on from within their own sight, they saw that Jumbo had attacked Ryu with a strong barrage of heavy punches from within the earlier portion of the battle and that the ruthless wrestler was determined to bruise Ryu up from within his own time, but the young Japanese fighter had evaded most of Jumbo's hard punches with his quick agility and retaliated with his own set of punches and kicks, striking Jumbo in both the face and upper chest from within his sight.

Upon recovering very quickly from Ryu's counter attack barrage and trying to gain the advantage against his opponent, Jumbo had managed to breathe in some air in an instant and used a special type of inner strength technique from within his body that allowed him to combine his own Ki energy with his inhaled air, enabling him to unleash his Hellbane Flamethrower attack against Ryu without the use of a special liquid. Through four long weeks of training with Scorpion and the rest of his fellow BWA wrestlers for the Metro City Slugfest tournament...Jumbo was able to obtain new abilities for his own fighting style so that he could use them for not only the tournament, but also for his wrestling career in the BWA as well.

Realizing that he was in danger of being burned by Jumbo's flamethrower attack, Ryu had spent the next few minutes dodging and evading the relentless fire strikes that came from Jumbo upon sight and that the young Japanese fighter had made a determined expression on his face as he knew that he had to act fast in order to stop the ruthless wrestler's fiery rampage.

After managing to dodge another strike of Jumbo's Hellbane Flamethrower, Ryu had decided to run towards Jumbo's standing position on the left side of the closed-off street's specific battle area so that he could strike him head-on and stop the attack from within his own opportunity.

When Jumbo saw that Ryu was rushing towards him upon his sight, the ruthless wrestler had decided to throw another blast of his Hellbane Flamethrower attack against Ryu's rushing state and hoped that his move would scorch the young Japanese fighter without any problems, but to the unexpected shock of Jumbo and the rest of the spectators...they saw that Ryu had jumped up real fast in the air from within his foward dash and exteneded his right leg out from within the process, twisting around very fast in mid-air as he initiated his Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku against Jumbo's move and to the surprise of the ruthless wrestler...Ryu's special attack had broken through the scorching blast of the flamethrower attack and made a direct hit against Jumbo as Ryu twisted around real fast while his exteneded right foot had struck Jumbo in the face many times from within the surprising sight of the crowd's spectators.

Upon seeing that Jumbo was stunned from his attack upon sight while landing on the ground in an instant, Ryu had wasted no time in thrusting his left elbow against Jumbo's upper stomach and making a direct hit against him, causing Jumbo to make a painful gasp on his face upon feeling the strong physical attack that came from his opponent during their tournament match.

After managing to strike Jumbo with his left elbow, Ryu had balled up his right fist very quickly from his standing position and began to gather some blue Ki energy into it so that he could waste no time in completing his frontal attack against the ruthless wrestler without any hesitation.

"Shin Shoryuken!" yelled Ryu as he raised his Ki powered right fist up from the ground and struck Jumbo very hard from under his chin with a powerful modified version of his Shoryuken technique, sending him flying into the air instantly while Ryu himself had jumped up as well from within the process of his uppercut punch.

As the spectators of the crowd had gasped and looked on in amazement, they saw that Jumbo had fallen back down towards the ground in a motionless way from within his aerial descent and crashed upon the hard pavement of the specific battle area on his back, lying upon the ground itself in an unconscious manner as he was unable to get back up from having to endure the tough attack that came from Ryu.

Upon landing back on the ground from his attack in a calm and safe state, Ryu had looked on from a few feet away as he saw that Jumbo had lied on the ground in an unconscious sight and that the young Japanese fighter had made a small sigh on his face as he was determined to catch his breath from within his own time.

As a Hispanic tournament referee had realized that Jumbo was unable to continue the match via a 10-count, he awarded Ryu the victory from within the battle itself and walked over to where Ryu had stood from so that he could raise the young Japanese fighter's right arm up to show his hard-fought win, which caused the spectators to cheer on in excitement as they were real happy to see a tough yet exciting battle occur between the young Japanese fighter and the ruthless wrestler.

Unknown to Ryu however from within his victory, Scorpion was silently watching him from his standing position upon the rooftop of a nearby right-sided building and that the masked wrestler/fighter had kept his arms cross while making his shrouded eyes glow brightly in a yellow state through his wrestling mask, keeping his sharp eye upon the young Japanese fighter as he was determined to see if he could meet his expectations of getting stronger and battling against him once more.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Central Park**

Later on at a specific battle area that was located in the Eastern part of the Metro City Central Park, Ken had battled against Raiden from within his own opportunity in the competition and from within the scenario that took place at 12:36 P.M. in the early afternoon...the US Martial Arts champion had found himself going up against a tough and dangerous wrestler from within his attempt to advance to the next round of the tournament.

While Eliza had looked on from the front portion of the spectating crowd that watched the battle from the outside section of the specific battle area, the fiancee of Ken had made a concerned expression on her face as she saw that Ken was being roughed up by Raiden's hard punches and wrestling techniques from within her own sight and she worried for the welfare of her future husband in an instant, but Ken had showed Eliza that Raiden's relentless strength against him couldn't hold him down in an instant and that it wouldn't stop him for achieving his own victory from within the match.

Upon having to get back up from the ground after enduring one of Raiden's front suplexes, Ken had immediately gone to the offensive and began to dealt Raiden with a series of fast punches and kicks, striking Raiden in the face and upper chest as the US Martial Arts champion was determined to wear down the Austrailian wresteler from within his own time.

Though Raiden had tried to fight back with his hard but sluggish punches, Ken was easily able to duck and evade each attack without any problems and continued to attack Raiden with his fast flurry of punches and kicks, showing everyone the reason of why he was the US Martial Arts champion.

After managing to throw a hard right punch towards Raiden's face that caused him to stagger back in an instant, Ken had wasted no time in jumping up in the air and extending his right leg out upon sight as he initiated the Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku attack, twisting around real fast in mid-air while using his right foot to strike Raiden many times in the face from within the duration of the move itself.

As Raiden tried to regain his senses from having to endure the relentless attack of his opponent, Ken had landed safely on the ground after his move and made a confident expression on his face as he knew that this was the perfect chance to capitalize against the Austrailian wrestler and strike him down with one of his strongest techniques.

Not wasting another second from upon his position on the specific battle area, Ken had begun to gather some orange Ki energy into his balled-up right fist and caused it to ignite in a fiery-like aura, surprising Eliza and the rest of the spectating crowd as they saw that the US Martial Arts champion was about to unleash one of his attacks against Raiden from within the given chance of the battle.

"Shinryuken!" yelled Ken as he raised his fiery right fist up in the air and made a direct hit against the lower part of Raiden's chin, knocking him high into the air from within a surprised sight while Ken himself had jumped up into the air as well and twisted his entire body around from within the process of his fiery uppercut punch, striking the lower part of Raiden's chin three more times from within the ascent of his attack.

As Raiden fell back to the ground in a harsh state from having to endure the tough power of Ken's super technique, the Austrailian wrestler had crashed upon the grass of the specific battle area with a hard impact and that he made a painful groan on his face as he was unable to get back up from the ground, causing him to fall into an unconscious state from within the scenario of the match.

When Ken had landed safely on the ground from a few feet away and saw that Raiden was unconscious from within his own sight, the US Martial Arts champion had made a calm sigh on his face as he knew that his work was finally done and that he could rest in order to gain his lost strength back in due time.

As a Causacian tournament referee of English descent had realized that Raiden was unable to continue the match via a 10-count, he awarded Ken the victory from within the battle itself and walked over to where Ken had stood from so that he could raise the US Martial Arts champion's right arm up to show his hard-fought win, which caused the spectators of the crowd to cheer out in excitement as they were happy to see an impressive battle unfold between the two competitors of the match.

While Ken had looked on with a satisfied smile on his face in knowing that he won his match, Eliza had ran over to Ken in a happy manner and hugged him in an excited way as she was real happy to see her fiance win his battle against Raiden and that she kissed him on his right cheek in a gentle manner from within the hug, which caused Ken to blush a bit as he felt the kindness and warmth of Eliza's kiss and hug from within his own spirit and that he appreciated it upon his sight.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

Later that evening at the Metro Plaza Hotel from around the time of 8:33 P.M., Ryu, Ken, Eliza, Guy, and Jessica were taking their time in eating some dinner from the hotel's bottom floor crowded restaurant and the five friends had spent their time talking about the scenario of the tournament while they ate from a group table that was located in the eastern section of the restaurant itself.

"I must say that I'm impressed that you two were able to win your matches from today with little problems. It's no doubt that the both of you are gonna make it to the later rounds of the tournament and battle against the rest of your opponents without any hesitation or second thought" said Jessica as she sat next to Guy from the right side of the table while eating her dinner that consisted of fried steak and mashed potatoes.

"That may be so Jessica, but Ken and I must be ready to keep our guard up from within the given moment. Even though the opponents we faced today weren't much of a threat against us...the next ones might prove to be otherwise" said Ryu in a precise state as he took a bite of a cheeseburger while sitting next to Ken and Eliza from the left side of the table and being dressed in his casual attire upon sight.

"Ryu's got a good point there. Normally...I would be confident about going into my next match in knowing that I could easily beat my opponent with little problems, but after seeing on what my next opponent could do from within a fight...I'm gonna have to drop the confidence act and stay focused in defeating my opponent and advancing on in the competition" said Ken as he took a bite out of a ketchup-mustard filled hot dog while being dressed in his brown business suit attire.

"What about you Jessica? Are you prepared to face off against Marian from within your match tomorrow?" said Eliza as she looked at Jessica in a concerned way while drinking a glass of sparkling pink lemonade from within sight.

"I am Eliza and though I'm a bit hesitant to fight my own best friend...I realize that Marian wants me to battle her from within our match so that the two of us can help each other out from within our own time. Of course...knowing Marian and her tomboyish personality...it's safe to say that she's not just gonna let me win the match that easily and she'll go all out to test my skills from her own sharp eye. If that be the case...I'll show Marian that I can fight on the same level as her own when the two of us battle each other tomorrow" said Jessica as she made a confident expression on her face while speaking to her friends from within the conversation.

"I'm glad to see that you're ready to fight at the given opportunity Jessica. Though it's never easy to face a fellow friend in battle...you must always remember that they and the rest of your friends want to help you out when you need it the most" said Guy as he ate a spicy chicken sandwich upon sight while looking at Jessica in a decent way.

Upon hearing that statement from Guy, Jessica had nodded in agreement with the Bushin ninja on his word and made a gentle smile on her face as she knew that he was right about that statement, in which her own friends would give her the assistance needed to help her overcome any ordeal that would stand in her way when least expected.

Just then, an unexpected but familiar voice had came from behind Jessica's sitting position in the restaurant and that it surprised the blonde beauty in an instant as she didn't expect to hear it from within her own personal time.

"Well well...this is quite a surprise to see" said Geese's voice.

When Jessica had heard Geese's voice with her own detection, she made a small gasp on her face as she turned her head around real fast and saw Geese standing a few feet away from her as he made a small smile on his face while being dressed in his black business attire and having his hands tucked in his pants' pockets upon sight.

"Geese!" said Jessica as she looked on in shock upon seeing the ruthless business entrepreneur with her own glance.

"Hello there Jessica. How are you and your friends doing on this fine night?" said Geese as he looked at Jessica and the others with a calm yet devious glance on his face.

"We're doing pretty fine on our accounts Geese. What about you?" said Jessica as she and the others had looked at Geese in a decent yet sternly manner.

"You could say that I'm doing real well from within my own time Jessica. I just gotten back from having to cruise around the city and was about to head up to my hotel room when I stopped upon my tracks in an instant and saw that you and your friends were dining from within the hotel's restaurant. With my curious sight...I wanted to check up on you and see on how you and your friends are faring from within this tournament week" said Geese.

"Well as you can see...all of us are doing fine right now Geese and we're enjoying our personal time together with this dinner conversation, so would you be so kind in leaving us alone?" said Jessica as she tried to speak in a friendly-like state so that she wouldn't cause a scene from within the restaurant.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that just yet Jessica, for I want to congratulate Mr. Hoshi and Mr. Masters on their victories from today. I never expected that the two of you would be able to defeat the likes of Jumbo Flapjack and Raiden from within your matches, but I guess it goes to show that anything can happen from within this tournament on unexpected terms. I should give the two of you fair warning that I may want to one day battle against both of you at the given opportunity and unlike the opponents that you've faced today...I won't be an easy competitor for you to defeat. In fact...you might find yourselves on the losing end of the battle if you're to compete against me and when is said and done...the two of you will eventually leave my presence as broken and worthless fighters on sight" said Geese as he looked at Ryu and Ken in a devious manner, which caused the two friends to make some sternly frowns on their faces as they knew that Geese was acting a bit arrogant from within their glance.

"And as for you Jessica...I must say that I was quite surprised to learn that you actually won your first fighting match from Tuesday. I was thinking that perhaps you wouldn't stand a chance against your opponent, who is known for being one of Southtown's toughest brawlers, but like the same scenario with Ryu and Ken's matches...your own was another that was unexpected upon the skeptic eye" said Geese as he turned his sight back to Jessica.

"Well Geese...I told you before that I was training very hard to become a strong and fearless fighter so that I could show everyone that I'm not a weak and helpless little girl anymore. My hard-fought victory from my first round match had proven to everyone that I meant business upon sight and I'll continue fighting in order to not only be a better fighter, but also to help my father out as well" said Jessica as she looked at Geese with a determined glance on her face.

"He he he. That's very nice to hear Jessica, but I should give you a piece of advice and warn you that you shouldn't bite off more than you can chew. While it's true that you won your first fighting match against a lesser-known fighter like Jack Turner...he's nothing more than a weakling compared to the vast amount of strong fighters who live and breathe in this world. Your skills may be good at the moment Jessica, but against either myself or the fighters who train on a daily basis...you'll fail miserably in no time at all and in the end...you'll run back to your daddy like a frightened little girl. Something that you shouldn't be ashamed of to do" said Geese in a mocking manner, which caused Jessica to make a sternly frown on her face as she narrowed her eyes against Geese from within sight.

"I suggest that you leave right now Geese. My friends and I are trying to have a peaceful dinner conversation at the moment and your fowl presence is starting to interrupt our decent time together" said Guy as he glared at Geese with a sternly frown on his own face.

Upon seeing that Guy had meant serious business from within the glance of his facial expression, Geese had made a small smirk on his face as he decided that there was no need for him to continue his interrupted talking against the five friends and that he decided to close his eyes from upon his standing position.

"Very well. Seeing as though you guys want to continue your dinner conversation without any interruptions...I'll be glad to leave. However...I suggest that you remember my words and not forget them the next time we meet. Until then my friends" said Geese as he opened his eyes in a calm state and casually walked away from the specific dinner table while making his way to the left-sided exit of the hotel restaurant without any hesitation, causing the five friends to look on as they made some sternly expressions on their faces upon seeing the ruthless business entrepreneur depart from within their own sight.

"What an obnoxious jerk. I've never seen anyone act so arrogant and prideful before in my entire life" said Eliza as she looked on in a disgusted manner.

"That I agree. When I met him for the first time...I could easily tell that he was instant trouble upon sight and when he had the nerve to degrade Cody's memory without any respect...that was the last straw I could take, which led to me giving him a well-deserved slap in the face back at the Cordon Bleu restaurant from a few weeks ago" said Jessica as she looked on in a sternly way.

"Either way...Geese is a suspicious yet dangerous man to get involved with and if he has something planned for this tournament...we need to be on full alert at the given time" said Ken in a calm yet precise way.

"Agreed. The final round of this competition will be here in due time and we got a few days left before it occurs. By then...Geese may in fact initiate his secret plan and everyone here in Metro City could fall into total danger" said Guy as he looked on while having a serious frown on his face.

"There's no way that we're gonna let Geese win this battle and allow him to gain control over Metro City. Though we have no clue on what he plans to do from within the tournament itself...we have to be there to stop him when he begins his scheme and show him that we're not gonna yield to his corrupt power and evil" said Ryu as he made a determined expression on his face upon speaking to his friends about the scenario that was happening right now.

Upon hearing that statement from Ryu in their own time, Ken, Eliza, Guy, and Jessica had nodded in agreement with the young Japanese fighter on his word and realized that they had to stop Geese from gaining his shrouded goal in Metro City, but unknown to them and the rest of the fighters...Geese had six bombs already planted throughout the districts of the city and these secret bombs could easily spell certain destruction for the unweary citizens who lived in Metro City.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, the second round matches of the Metro City Slugfest tournament continues and those who've survived the first round matches must battle against one another to determine the next set of fighters for the competition's third round. For Jessica...she must put aside her friendship with Marian and battle against her in their match so that she can show everyone her rising fighting abilities. While that happens, Haggar gets an unexpected phone call from an unknown person who tells him about the scenario danger behind the tournament itself. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	20. Chapter 19: Friendship Within Rivalry

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 2: The Metro City Slugfest**

**Chapter 19: Friendship Within the Rivalry**

* * *

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Central District**

On a calm and cloudy Friday morning from within the Central district of Metro City, the citizens of the huge metropolis were taking their time to either prepare for their usual work scenarios or having to get ready to watch the final eight matches of the second round unfold as they were anticipating on who would compete from within the later battles that were to occur from within the Metro Stadium from the upcoming weekend.

At a busy street's right-sided sidewalk that was located in the central portion of the city, Kyo and Benimaru were looking at the 7:30 A.M. news report of Channel 3 Metro News through the use of an expensive television set that sat from an unbreakable glass display case which was seen from inside the front window of a television store and both the Kusanagi heir and the electrical shootboxer had made some calm expressions on their faces as they saw that Kiyone was reporting on the first eight matches of the second round that occured from within yesterday.

"Ladies and gentlemen...the second round of the Metro City Slugfest tournament has gotten off to a strong start and the 32 warriors who've managed to survive the first round would eventually find themselves battling against one another in order to determine the remaining 16 who'll compete from within the Metro Stadium during the days of tomorrow and Sunday. The first eight matches of the competition's second round had occured from within yesterday and it's safe to say that those who watched the battles unfold had seen some strong and great matches occur from within their own time" said Kiyone as she began to explain the statistics of the eight matches that happened from within yeterday.

"The first match had occured from upon a closed-off street in the Westside district of the city and this match had Terry Bogard going up against Billy Kane. It was a strong and exciting match to see from within sight as Terry used his martial arts and street brawling skills to battle against Billy, who fought back with the use of his three-section bo staff and used it to attack his opponent with both close and long-range attacks. As the battle came to its end...Billy had tried to incinerate Terry with the same flame wheel attack that he used to defeat his first opponent in the tournament, but to the surprise of both Billy and the crowd that watched...they saw that Terry had managed to withstand and break through the fiery projectile with his own right knuckle fist, striking Billy in the chest instantly and blasting him away with his own power, knocking him out to the ground in an unconscious manner and giving Terry the win over Billy via a K.O." said Kiyone as the first footage showed the battle between Terry and Billy K., leading up to Terry's victory from within the match.

"The second match had occured from upon another closed-off street in the Uptown district of the city and this match had Jumbo Flapjack going head-to-head against Ryu Hoshi. With his ruthless strength and sadistic nature...Jumbo had tried to brutally hurt Ryu with his hard punches and tough wrestling techniques, but the young Japanese fighter had fought back against Jumbo with his own martial arts abilities and showed everyone that he wasn't gonna allow his opponent to get the best of him from within the match. Hoping to stop Ryu from within his tracks...Jumbo had unleashed a deadly flamethrower attack against Ryu and tried to burn him to a smoldering crisp, but to the shock and horror of Jumbo...Ryu had unexpectedly overcame his fire attack through the use of a mid-air tornado kick and struck Jumbo in the face many times with his spinning right foot, leaving him stunned and vulnerable from within Ryu's own glance. Not wasting a second from within his own chance...Ryu had threw a powerful jumping uppercut punch against Jumbo's lower chin and sent the huge wrestler flying in mid-air as he crashed upon the ground from his hard descent to the surface below and lied in an unconscious state, giving Ryu the win over Jumbo via a K.O." said Kiyone as the second footage showed the battle between Jumbo and Ryu, leading up to Ryu's victory from within the match.

"The third match had occured from within the Metro City Shopping Mall and this match had Eiji Shinjo going up against Rick Strowd. Before the match had actually begun...Eiji had realized that he was fighting against an unarmed opponent from within his own sight and deciding to show honorable sportsmanship from within the battle...Eiji had decided to put his samurai sword back into his sword sheath so that he could fight against Rick on fair grounds. The battle between Eiji and Rick had proven to be another great battle to see, as Eiji had used his surprising martial arts skills to fight against Rick and his unpredicable fast punches. Despite not using his sword from within his match...Eiji had managed to overcome Rick's quick velocity and defeated him when he struck Rick with a surprising aerial diving kick from the sky and sent Rick flying out of the specific battle area, giving Eiji the win over Rick via a ring-out" said Kiyone as the third footage showed the battle between Eiji S. and Rick, leading up to Eiji S.'s victory from within the match.

"The fourth match had occured from upon a closed-off street in the Chinatown district of the city and this match had Robert Garcia facing off against Benimaru Nikaido. Despite that he's the young CEO of the well-known Garcia Foundation...Robert has proven to us that he's also a tough martial artist as well and showed everyone that he means tough business from within this tournament. However...Robert's opponent, Benimaru, wasn't gonna let him gain the win of the match from within his own sight and fought against his opponent with his own unique style of Japanese shootboxing. The two fighters had spent the next fifteen minutes battling each other in a strong fight and neither one would allow the other to gain the advantage from within sight. Despite his best efforts from within the fight...Robert's martial arts skills weren't able to overwhlem Benimaru's shootboxing and Benimaru himself was able to defeat Robert with a super electrical-charged right fist punch, shocking and blasting Robert on sight as he crashed upon the ground and was unable to get back up from his condition, giving Benimaru the win over Robert via a K.O." said Kiyone as the fourth footage showed the battle beween Robert and Benimaru, leading up to Benimaru's victory from within the match.

Upon seeing his yesterday victory from upon the television set, Benimaru had made a small smile on his face as he was real happy to see himself win the battle from upon his own sight and that he was full of strong confidence in thinking that he would eventually win the tournament from within his own glance and time.

"The fifth match had occured from upon a specific battle area in the Metro City Central Park and this match had Ken Masters going up against Raiden. Like Robert Garcia...Ken had proven to everyone that he's much more than just the young CEO of the Masters Corporation and his title of "US Martial Arts Champion" proves his incredible skills as a fighter. Though the strong and resilient Australian wrestler known as Raiden had tried to use his tough wrestling strength to defeat his opponent...Ken's fast and unblockable martial arts punches and kicks had proven to be too much for the big Raiden to handle and with the use of a fiery jumping uppercut punch...Ken had knocked Raiden up into the air and caused him to make a hard crash upon his descent towards the ground, knocking Raiden out into an unconscious state and giving Ken the win over Raiden via a K.O." said Kiyone as the fifth footage showed the battle between Ken and Raiden, leading up to Ken's victory from within the match.

"The sixth match had occured from upon a crowded port in the Bayside area of the city and this match had Scorpion going up against Sho Kamui. Like in his first match...Scorpion had remained calm and steady from within the battle and studied his opponent upon sight as he was prepared to fight against his second round adversary without any hesitation or second thought. As the match began...Sho had ran towards Scorpion's standing position on the specific battle area of the fight and wasted no time in unleashing a strong flurry of fast punches and kicks against Scorpion, to which the BWA wrestler had blocked, parried, and evaded each blow that came against him upon sight. After managing to block a right hand punch from his opponent, Scorpion had counterattacked by throwing a right energy palm strike against the upper chest of Sho, which surprisingly made a direct hit on sight as the attack itself had caused Sho to be blown away in the air, of which he was able to somersault very quickly from the attack and land safely on the ground from a few feet away, couging up some blood from within the process of his state.

Not wasting a second from his own glance...Scorpion had proceeded into attacking Sho with his own barrage of fast punches and kicks, which caused Sho to try his best in blocking and evading the blows, though most of them had managed to get through his defenses and make direct hits against Sho's face and chest. Despite his valiant efforts to contend against Scorpion's relentless fighting style with his noble karate skills...Sho was unfortunatly overwhelmed by his opponent's hard strength and was defeated when Scorpion had managed to do an energy somersault kick against Sho, making a direct hit on sight as the move itself had knocked Sho into the air and caused him to crash upon the ground from outside of the specific battle area, giving Scorpion the win over Sho via a ring-out" said Kiyone as the sixth footage showed the battle between Scorpion and Sho K., leading up to Scorpion's victory from within the match.

"The seventh match had occured from upon a second closed-off street in the Uptown district and this match had Tia Langray going head to head against Zangief. With her fast legs and quick speed...Tia was able to gain a few hits against the powerful yet slow Zangief, but the Red Cyclone wrestler wasn't about to let the beautiful Chinese female fighter get the best of him and retaliated against Tia with his own harsh wrestling techniques, including a glowing right backhand fist and a spinning lariat attack that made a strong impact against Tia. However...the young Chinese female fighter was able to fight back against the relentless strength of the USSR wrestler and managed to gain an upset victory when she was able to overwhelm Zangief with a furious kick combo attack, leading up to a powerful right thrust kick to Zangief's chest that knocked him off his feet so suddenly and caused him to fly through the air and crash upon the ground that was outside of the specific battle area, giving Tia the win over Zangief via a ring-out" said Kiyone as the seventh footage showed the battle between Tia and Zangief, leading up to Tia's victory from within the match.

"The eighth and final match of yesterday had occured from within the Metro City Shopping Mall and it had Makoto Mizoguchi facing off against Kazuya Takazaki. The battle between these two martial artists had proven to be one of the strongest fights to see, for both Mizoguchi and Kazuya had fought fiercely from within sight and neither one would allow the other to other to gain the advantage. Even though both fighters had shown some arrogance against one another from within the earlier portion of the fight...the two of them knew that they couldn't afford to let an opportunity like this slip away and both warriors had battled one another with tough endurance, unleashing every punch, kick, and counterattack that they could muster up with their own strong bodies. In the end though...it was Mizoguchi who emerged as the victor when he was able to overpower one of Kazuya's projectile attacks with a powerful fireball of his own that had the shape of a roaring tiger, making a direct hit on sight as the projectile itself had blasted Kazuya away instantly as he flew through the air of the specific battle area and crashed upon the ground in a hard state, leaving him in an unconscious manner and giving Mizoguchi the win over Kazuya via a K.O." said Kiyone as the eighth and final footage of the news report showed the battle between Mizoguchi and Kazuya, leading up to Mizoguchi's victory from within the match.

"With the first eight contenders of the tournament's third round now revealed...it's only a matter of time before all of us can learn of the final eight fighters who'll join these winners for the weekend's battles. As the finals of the tournament draws very close...the fans can only wait with pure anticipation as they wonder on who'll win the tournament and be given the title of Metro City Slugfest champion" said Kiyone as she spoke in a calm and decent manner upon telling the public about the scenario of the tournament's progression.

A few minutes later from upon the same sidewalk of the busy street, Kyo and Benimaru were taking their time in walking down the right direction of the sidewalk as the two friends were speaking to each other about their own scenarios from within the tournament.

"So Kyo...what did you think of my performance from yesterday? Did I show you that my fighting abilities have greatly improved since our last battle against one another?" said Benimaru in a calm yet confident manner.

"I'll admit that you've gotten a bit better in your fighting skills from within your first two matches in this tournament Benimaru, but don't go assuming that you have a chance of beating me when the time comes. When all is said and done...the flames of the Kusanagi will incinerate you into a crisp and you'll eventually grovel in defeat just like before" said Kyo as he made a small smirk on his face while balling up his right fist from within the process.

"Ha! I highly doubt that you'll beat me again when given the chance to do so Kyo. Like I said before...I've been training real hard since our last battle from a few months ago and remembering every move that you've used against me from within our fight. I assure you than when we battle from within the future...the outcome of the fight will be different than last time and it'll be you groveling in defeat" said Benimaru as he looked at Kyo while having a determined smile on his face.

"We'll see about that" said Kyo as he looked on while having a determined smile on his own face from within the friendly conversation between him and Benimaru.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Local Hospital**

Meanwhile at the Metro City Local Hospital that was located in the Uptown district of the city, Guy, Jessica, Billy L., and Marian were taking their time in sitting down from within the waiting room of the hospital's first floor section and all four friends had made some calm expressions on their faces as they were awaiting the arrival of some friends they were expecting to see from within their own time.

As the four friends had quietly waited from within the room upon sight, a familiar voice was heard from within the detection of the group and they expected to hear it from within their own glance and time.

"You guys..." said Rebecca's voice.

When Guy, Jessica, Billy L., and Marian had heard Rebecca's voice in an instant and turned their glance to the right direction of the waiting room, they saw that both Rebecca and Jimmy had stood from upon the entranceway of the waiting room from within sight and both fighters had made some decent smiles on their faces as they looked at their friends in a calm and precise state.

A few minutes later, the six friends had walked out of the hospital through the main front doors of the building itself and while they left the vicinity of the hospital in an instant and made their way down the left direction of a busy street's sidewalk, the group was taking their time in speaking to each other about their own personal scenarios from within the duration of the tournament.

"So Rebecca...how are you feeling right now?" said Jessica as she looked back at Rebecca in a gentle way while walking in front of the group with Guy.

"I'm doing a whole lot better than I was a few days ago Jessica. Though my ribs tend to ache a bit whenever I try to exercise and train...the doctors said that as long as I rest and take it easy from within the next few weeks...I should make a full recovery and regain my fighting skills from within due time" said Rebecca as she looked at Jessica in a decent state while being dressed in her casual attire and using her right hand to carry a white bag that contained her fighting attire from within sight.

"That's nice to hear" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement with Rebecca on her statement.

"Speaking of fighting skills...are you and Marian gonna be prepared to fight against each other from within your match today Jessica?" said Jimmy as he walked alongside with Rebecca upon sight.

"Indeed we are Jimmy and even though I'd never imagine myself going up against my own best friend...I have to realize that as a martial artist...I must always be prepared to fight against anyone at the given moment, even if it includes my own friends as well" said Jessica.

"That I agree. It's never an easy task to fight against a fellow friend Jessica, but when it comes to the main core of the battle...the two friends often get stronger both physically and mentally so that they can aid each other out in the future. You'll eventually get used to this concept from within your life as a martial artist in due time" said Rebecca.

Upon hearing that statement from Rebecca, Jessica had nodded in agreement with the Hollandic martial artist on her word and knew that she was right about the core of the battle's concept, in knowing that Marian was helping her get stronger from within her own time.

"So Guy...are you prepared to fight from within your own match today?" said Marian as she walked next to Billy L. while speaking to Guy from within sight.

"Yes I am Marian and I'm more than ready to take on my opponent from within the battle. Even though the one known as Wraith is a shrouded individual whose identity and past is unknown...I still consider him to being a dangerous opponent to go up against and I'll use my Bushin skills to defeat him and his dark fighting techniques" said Guy in a calm yet determined way.

"That's the spirit Guy. With your Bushin fighting abilities...there's no way that you'll lose your match" said Billy L. in a decent sight.

"That may be so Billy, but still...I'm gonna keep my detection up when I face off against my opponent. That way...I don't risk getting caught off-guard from within the duration of the battle and losing unexpectedly on my own sight" said Guy as he looked on with a determined expression on his face.

"I agree with you on that statement there Guy. I suggest that we head to the location of where your battle is scheduled to take place at. That way...you don't risk losing your match by forfeit" said Jessica.

"Good idea Jessica. Let's get going" said Guy as he nodded in agreement with Jessica on her statement and that the two of them, along with their friends, had proceeded into continuing their walk down the left direction of the busy street's sidewalk so that they could get to the location of where Guy's second round match was scheduled to take place from.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Central District**

Meanwhile at a fast-food restaurant that was located in the Central district of the city, Ryu, Ken, and Eliza were taking their time in having to eat a decent breakfast from upon a table booth that was seen in the western part of the crowded restaurant and the three friends had spent the morning talking to each other about the scenario that was happening right now from within the tournament itself.

"So Ryu...do you think that you'll have a fighting chance when you go up against Terry from within your match tomorrow?" said Ken as he used his fork to eat some grits from his plate while sitting next to Eliza from the left side of the table booth and being dressed in his brown business suit attire.

"I believe so Ken and though we've known him for quite a while...the two of us can easily say that Terry is gonna give me my toughest challenge yet. I don't know on whether or not I'll be able to defeat him from within our battle, but as long as I gain a good fight that'll help increase my skills...that be the only thing I seek out" said Ryu as he at a couple of sausage patties from his plate while sitting down from the right side of the table booth and being dressed in his own casual attire upon sight.

"What about you honey? Do you think that you'll win your own match from tomorrow?" said Eliza as she looked at Ken in a calm manner while using her own fork to eat some scrambled eggs from her plate.

"Perhaps Eliza, but we won't know for sure until I participate in that battle. My first two opponents in this competition were good contenders that gave me some tough fights to overcome, but upon knowing that Scorpion of the BWA is gonna be my third opponent...I'm gonna have to keep my guard up and be prepared for his attacks at all times. It won't be easy, but I'm sure that I'll defeat Scorpion and move one step closer to the finals of the tournament" said Ken as he made a confident expression on his face while continuing to eat his breakfast in an instant.

Upon hearing that statement from her fiance, Eliza had nodded in agreement with Ken on his word and knew from within her own heart that her future husband was determined to defeat all of his opponents and win the tournament upon sight, which caused the gentle blonde to be impressed by Ken's strong will to battle without any hesitation or second thought.

As the trio had continued to eat their breakfast in a calm and peaceful manner, an unexpected voice was heard from within the vicinity of the three friends' location and they didn't expect to hear it with their own decent detection.

"Well well...it's been a while since we've last saw each other, eh Ken Masters?" said an unexpected male voice.

When Ryu, Ken, and Eliza had heard the unexpected male voice and turned their glances to the left direction of their sitting positions at the table booth, they saw that a young Caucasian man was approaching them from within sight and that he had a decent smile on his face as he looked at the trio with his own calm, friendly demeanor while having his hands kept from within his pants' pockets.

The young Caucasian man's description was that of an easygoing martial artist who looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had short orange hair and calm navy eyes. His casual attire had consisted of a red short-sleeve t-shirt, a navy long-sleeve jacket, navy denim jeans, white socks, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

When Ken saw the unknown person with his own sight, the US Martial Arts champion had made a small gasp on his face as he instantly recognized the specific man with his own glance and that he didn't expect to see him from within his own time.

"No way! Allen Snider?" said Ken as he looked on in a surprised manner from within his own sight and that he instantly identified the person as Allen Snider: a rising martial artist who still has to lot to learn from within the world of fighting.

"In the flesh my friend. It's been a while since we last saw each other on the fighting field. How have you been doing since then?" said Allen as he stood a few feet away from where Ryu, Ken, and Eliza had stood from.

"I've been doing pretty fine Allen. Besides the double work of my usual martial arts training and duties as the CEO of my family's company...nothing much has changed since our last meeting. What are you doing here in Metro City?" said Ken as he got up from his seat and went over to where Allen had stood from so that he could give him a decent hug, to which Allen did the same thing without any hesitation.

"I came here to check out this Metro City Slugfest tournament that you're participating in right now. Originally...I had gotten an invitation to compete from within the tournament and while I had considered about participating in it...I decided that it would be best that I sit this one out and watch from the sidelines. The reason comes from the fact that I haven't considered myself to be strong enough just yet for another fighting tournament and that I want to continue training my skills so that I can be on par with you and anyone else that I compete against in due time" said Allen as he broke his hug from Ken and looked at his friend with a decent expression on his face.

"That's nice to hear Allen. It's unfortunante that you decided to not take part in this event, for I would've loved to fight against you once more and see on how strong you've gotten since our last fight" said Ken.

"Same thing right here Ken" said Allen as he nodded in agreement with Ken on his statement.

A few minutes later after leaving the fast-food restaurant, Ryu, Ken, Eliza, and Allen were taking their time in walking down the right direction of a busy street's sidewalk as the four of them had spoken to each other in a calm and decent way about the scenario of the tournament and that both Ryu and Ken had decided to inform the easygoing martial artist about the real situation that was happening right now.

"How horrible. I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your friend Ken" said Allen as he made a shocked expression on his face upon hearing the explanation of Cody's death from Ken.

"It's okay Allen. I'm still shocked as well in knowing that Cody's life had ended so suddenly when least expected and to make matters worse...the guy who may have been responsible for the crime is the one who's helping out in sponsoring this tournament" said Ken in a frustrating way while walking next to Eliza from upon sight.

"You mean Geese Howard?" said Allen.

"Exactly. While Geese may act like a casual businessman...he's nothing more than a cold and relentless criminal who only seeks to gain much power and crush anyone who gets in his path. We think that he's using this tournament as a way to mask his unknown intentions for this city and that he might reveal his true plan to us when all of this is over" said Ryu in a sternly way.

"The Mayor's own daughter, Jessica, is also determined to make Geese pay for his crime as well, due to the fact that she and Cody were dating one another a while back and she owed him a lot through the fact that he saved her from a local street gang known as Mad Gear. Thanks to a friend of ours named Chun-Li...Jessica has been training real hard to become a martial artist and surprised everyone when she defeated her first opponent in the tournament a few days ago" said Eliza.

"Either way...we got our work cut out for us in this ordeal Allen and we can't afford to let Geese gain his unknown goal from within this city. It's not gonna be an easy task for us to do, but I'm sure that all of us will be able to defeat Geese and ensure the safety of this city" said Ken as he looked at Allen in a calm yet determined sight.

"Well Ken...if you and your friends are gonna try to stop Geese from taking over the city...I might as well give you a helping hand and assist you in the matter" said Allen as he looked on while having a confident expression on his face.

"You sure that's a good idea Allen? I mean...I don't want you to put yourself into any danger on our behalf from within this situation and I would feel really bad if you got yourself hurt while helping us out" said Ken as he made a concerned expression on his face upon hearing that statement from Allen.

"Don't sweat it Ken. I told you before that I would be glad to help you out at the given opportunity from our next meeting and this ordeal you've told me about doesn't frighten me a bit. Rest assured that I'll give you and your friends some much needed assistance in this scenario you're in the moment and that we'll crush Geese and save this city from his evil plan. You have my word on it" said Allen as he made a strong smile on his face while using his right hand to give a thumbs-up to Ken upon sight.

When Ken saw that Allen was willing to give him and his friends a helping hand in the scenario that was happening, the US Martial Arts champion had made a small smile on his face as he appreciated the selflessness of his fighting friend and knew that Allen's help would be good for him and the rest of his own friends during the scenario that was happening in Metro City.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Uptown District**

Meanwhile at a closed-off street that was located in the Uptown district of the city, the first match of the day had occured from within sight and it had Guy going up against Wraith from within the time of 8:24 A.M. in the early morning of the day.

As Jessica, Billy L., Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca had looked on from the spectating crowd that stood outside of the specific battle area of the street, they saw that Wraith was giving Guy a tough battle from within sight as the shrouded BWA wrestler had shocked most of the spectators by using an unexpected technique, in which he had extended his long arms out from the distance of his standing position on the left side of the specific battle area and tried to slash Guy, who stood upon the right side of the specific battle area, with his sharp fingernails through the use of his deadly hands.

Using his Bushin speed and agility...Guy was easily able to detect and evade each hand slash that came towards him upon sight and not wasting another second from within his opportunity...the Bushin ninja had quickly ran towards Wraith's standing position as he was determined to attack the shrouded BWA wrestler with a full-front physical assault.

When Wraith saw that Guy was rushing towards him upon his sight, he quickly brought his extended arms back to his position and tried to stop Guy in his tracks by using his shrouded mouth to unleash a spray of flame blasts against Guy's running position on the ground, but the Bushin ninja had once again used his quick speed to sprint to each side of his dashing, avoiding the flame blasts without any hesitation or problem.

Upon coming within striking range of Wraith's standing position, Guy had immediately threw a thrusted right elbow against the gut of Wraith, making a direct hit from within sight as the shrouded BWA wrestler had gasped in shock upon feeling the strong physical attack of the Bushin ninja and that he immediately lost his breath while being stunned upon sight, enabling Guy to get the advantage against his opponent.

"Bushin Goraikyaku!" yelled Guy as he used his quick Bushin speed to unleash a furious wave of punches and kicks against Wraith, which caused the shrouded BWA wrestler to be overwhelmed by the relentless barrage attack of Guy and that he was unable to defend himself from within the scenario of the battle.

As Guy threw a directed thrusted elbow towards Wraith's face that caused the shrouded BWA wrestler to stagger back in an instant while trying to cover his broken nose, the Bushin ninja had made a defiant yell on his face as he rushed towards Wraith upon sight and threw a thrusted jumping right roundhouse kick against Wraith's face, making a strong direct hit as the blow itself had knocked Wraith into the air and caused him to crash upon the ground of the specific battle area in a hard and painful way.

Though he tried to use his strength to get back up from the ground, the intense power of Guy's attack had proven to be too much for Wraith to overcome and that he immediately fell back to the ground on his back as he slipped into an unconscious manner, proving to everyone that he wasn't gonna get back up to continue the fight against his opponent.

After giving the official 10-count and realizing that Wraith was unable to continue the fight, a Caucasian tournamanet referee had declared Guy as the winner of the match and went over to where Guy had stood from on the specific battle area so that he could use his left hand to raise Guy's right arm up, showing everyone that the Bushin ninja had won the first match of the day.

While the spectators of the crowd had applauded out in exctiement from having to witness a strong fight unfold, Jessica and the others had cheered on with some excited expressions on their own faces as they were real happy to see their friend gain his victory from within sight and that Guy himself had made a decent smile on his own face as he was very satisfied of his hard-earned win.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ City Hall**

Meanwhile at City Hall that was located in the Uptown district of the city, Haggar was taking his time in looking at the distance of the city via his upper floor office's clear window and that the strong-muscled Mayor had made a decent expression on his face as he stood valiantly upon sight having his arms crossed from within the process of his own time.

"It seems that so far...this tournament has been going very smoothly on sight and there's been little sign of any trouble or disturbance happening from within the city, but still...I can't help but think that the real danger will be here in due time and that everyone's lives might be put at great risk. As the Mayor of this city...I vow that I will not let any innocent civilian face such unexpected trouble when least expected and I'll crush any threat that comes my way, just like I did with the Mad Gear gang" said Haggar in his mind as he continued to glance at the decent city with his own eyes.

As Haggar had continued to look at the city with a calm glance on his face, he couldn't help but make a small sigh upon sight as he was thinking about Jessica from within his mind and he wondered on what his daughter and the rest of her friends were doing from within his moment.

From there, Haggar had decided to leave his observation position from the office window and made his way to his office desk so that he could stand in front of it and use his right hand to pick up a framed picture that sat from upon the desk without any hesitation.

When Haggar saw the specific framed picture with his own sight, he made a gentle smile on his face as he saw that the picture had featured him holding a young Jessica with his right arm outside the front yard of their home and that Jessica herself had waved to the camera with her right hand in a happy manner while she and Haggar had looked on with some cheerful smiles on their faces. While Haggar was dressed in a black business suit attire from within the picture, Jessica was dressed in a pink sleeveless sundress with a small red bow in her blonde hair and that she wore a pair of white bow strap flat dress shoes upon sight.

Upon seeing the specific photo with his own glance, Haggar couldn't help but make a small chuckle on his face as he couldn't believe on how long it's been since the photo was taken and that he began to think about the past from within his own time during the morning.

"It seems like yesterday when Jessica was just a sweet little girl who often wanted to play with me whenever I got a chance to rest from my wrestling career in the CWA. As a young child...Jessica's playful nature and kind heart is what made me realize the fact that I'm real happy to be a father and I couldn't be any more proud to have such a gentle daughter by my side. Whether she laughed...played...cried...or got grumpy...Jessica was always there to give me and Nancy a tough challenge upon sight and the two of us have always proven to her that we're great parents that she could rely on the most. Even though the next few years had proven to be rough for Jessica and myself...the two of us have always been determined to overcome the odds that were stacked against us and stand strong with our unbreakable bond. Despite that Jessica is now a young adult and spending most of her time training to be a martial artist...I still consider her to be my sweet little girl and no matter on what happens...I'll always be here to help Jessica out. That's a promise I vow to keep in my own heart" said Haggar in his mind as he looked at the specific picture with a calm but determined expression on his face.

Just then, the phone on Haggar's office desk had begun to ring in an instant and that the strong-muscled Mayor had made a decent glance on his face as he heard the phone with his own detection and decided to answer it without any hesitation or second thought.

Upon placing the framed photo back on his desk, Haggar had went over to where the phone had sat from and picked up its handle in an instant so that he could put it next to his right ear and speak on it with little hesitation.

"Hello. This is Mayor Haggar speaking" said Haggar as he spoke on the phone in a calm and friendly way.

From there, a mysterious, distorted-like voice was heard from upon the other end of Haggar's phoneline and the strong-muscled Mayor had didn't expect to hear such a voice with his own detection and time.

"Mr. Haggar...I'm glad to finally get in touch with you at the earliest convience. I have some information right now that might prove to be very interesting for someone like you" said the unknown distorted voice of a mysterious caller.

"Just who is this? Who's calling me right now?" said Haggar as he made a surprised yet suspicious expression on his face upon hearing the unexpected voice from within his sight.

"I'm afraid that I cannot answer that question there Mr. Haggar. What I can tell you however is that you...your daughter...and the rest of Metro City is in grave danger right now and it all comes from the Metro City Slugfest tournament that you're sponsoring with Geese Howard" said the distorted voice.

"What do you mean that we're in grave danger? Are you saying that you know on what Geese is truly up to?" said Haggar in a determined manner.

"Yes and it's safe to say that he's here in Metro City to do much more than just help restore it. As you've probably realized by now...Geese is a well-known crimelord in the Floridian city of Southtown and he often covers his underground business through the use of his legitimate company. His true reason of coming here to Metro City is to gain control over its criminal underworld and take control of the huge vacuum of power that was left behind by the Mad Gear gang, of which you and your friends had destroyed in the past. However...Geese knows that you might pose a threat to his plan of taking over Metro City and has taken it upon himself to eliminate you and anyone else who tries to get in his way. Therefore...Geese had decided to develop a sub-plan that would not only help him bring his original one to fruition, but also to eliminate you as well from within the process" said the distorted voice.

"You mean the Metro City Slugfest tournament?" said Haggar.

"Exactly. The fighting competition that you're sponsoring with Geese right now is nothing more than a ploy used to mask Geese's original plan and when the finals of the tournament occurs from this coming Sunday...Geese will not hesitate to detonate six bombs that he has planted for the city, enabling him to begin his unexpected takeover of the city" said the distorted voice.

"Detonate six bombs?" said Haggar as he looked on in a shocked and horrified way upon hearing that statement from the distorted voice.

"Indeed Mr. Haggar. You see...Geese and his henchmen had recently planted six bombs throughout the districts of the city and all six are set to go off from within a specific time during the finals of the tournament. Though the bombs won't actually cause significiant damage or destruction to the city...their sole purpose is to act as signals for the unified gangs who are set to riot and cause mayhem and chaos under the orders of one of Geese's henchmen named Mr. Big. I'm not exactly sure on where the bombs are specifically placed from in the districts Mr. Haggar, but what I can tell you is that the bombs are located from within the Industrial Area...the Central district...the Uptown district...the Bayside Area...the Chinatown district...and the Westside district. I'd advise you to not cancel the tournament too soon or go to the police, for if you do...Geese will instantly know that something is up and will not hesitate to detonate the bombs automatically and begin his plan. Instead...I suggest that you gather those that you can trust and try to find the bombs as soon as possible. You have until Sunday to find all six bombs and defuse them as soon as possible. Otherwise...you'll face a situation that goes way beyond your past ordeal against Mad Gear and the city itself could soon fall back into the same state of mayhem that it was before you came along and became Mayor" said the distorted voice in a sharp and precise state.

When Haggar had heard that statement from the unknown distorted voice of the phone, he made a frustrated expression on his face as he clenched his teeth upon sight and tried to figure out if the distorted voice was actually telling the truth about Geese's plan to detonate the six bombs from within the finals of the tournament itself.

"Now wait just a minute. Even if what you say is true...how is it that I can actually trust your word? And who are you anyway?" said Haggar as he spoke on the phone in a suspicious and determined sight.

"He he he...I'm afraid that I cannot say my identity to you Mr. Haggar, but realize the fact that you should feel real lucky that I'm giving you this information in the first place. Consider me to be...a given chance of opportunity at the unexpected time. Until then Mr. Haggar..." said the distorted voice as it was about to hang up the phone from its end.

"Wait! Hang on a minute" said Haggar as he tried to speak to the distorted voice, but to the frustration of the strong-muscled Mayor...he heard the phone of the distorted voice hanging up from upon the other line of his detection, causing Haggar to make a sternly growl on his face as he was unable to continue his unexpected conversation with the mysterious caller.

As Haggar had decided to hang up his own phone without any hesitation, he made a sternly frown on his face as he crossed his arms upon sight and began to think from within his mind as he tried to figure out if the mysterious caller was telling the truth about Geese having six bombs planted throughout the districts of Metro City.

"So this guy tells me that Geese has six bombs planted throughout the city and he plans to detonate each and every one of them when the finals of the tournament comes this Sunday. I don't know on whether or not to believe this person at the given moment, but then again...I'm not one who's willing to take chances when it comes to dangerous threats like this one. If what this guy says is true about Geese threatening to set off the bombs and incite a gang riot...I can't afford to let this despicable plan come into reality itself. I have to speak to Jessica and the others as soon as possible and tell them about this unexpected scenario" said Haggar in his mind as he made a determined glance on his face upon thinking about the tough ordeal that lied ahead for him and the rest of his friends.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Central Park**

Later that morning at a specific battle area that was located in the Western section of the Metro City Central Park, the third match of the day was about to occur from within sight and it would prove to be a tough and hard battle for Jessica to endure as she would have to go up against her friend Marian from within the match itself, that occured at 11: 48 A.M. in the late morning.

While Guy, Billy L., Jimmy, and Rebecca had looked on with the spectating crowd from outside the specific battle area, all four friends had made some decent expressions on their faces as they knew that this would be a dramatic fight for them to see in an instant and they wondered on who would win during the strong scenario of the decent morning.

As Jessica and Marian had stood upon the opposite ends of the specific battle area, both the blonde beauty and the cheerful tomboy had made some concerned but determined expressions on their faces as the two of them knew that it was gonna be hard to fight one another in an instant from within the match itself, but still...the two best friends were ready to battle in their tournament match so that they could show everyone that they could hold their own from within the competition itself.

"So Jessie...are you ready to do this?" said Marian as she looked at Jessica in a decent manner.

"Yes I am Marian and though I never expected to battle you in my second match so suddenly...I know that you're gonna give me a tough fight to overcome right here and now. I assure you that I'm not gonna hold back any punches from within my efforts Marian and I promise you that you're gonna see my fighting skills up close" said Jessica as she made a confident glance on her face while balling up both of her fists and placing herself from within her fighting stance upon the left side of the specific battle area.

"That's the spirit Jessie. As long as the two of us help each other out and have some fun from within the process...that be the only thing we should do from within our fight. Let's show these people on how can we kick butt and look beautiful at the same time" said Marian as she balled up her own fists and placed herself in her fighting stance from the right side of the field while having a determined smile on her face.

"Right" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement with Marian on her statement while having a determined smile on her own face.

As Jessica and Marian had stood within their fighting stances upon the opposite ends of the specific battle area, a tournament referee, who happened to be a Japanese man in his late 20's, had stepped into the specific battle area and made a decent glance on his face as he prepared to begin the match from within his own time.

"The match between Jessica Haggar and Marian Delario will now begin. Are both fighters ready?" said the tournament referee as he looked at both fighters with his sharp eyes.

As Jessica and Marian had nodded in agreement to the tournament referee about their status to fight one another, the tournament referee had raised his right arm in the air so that he could throw it down from within sight, signaling the start of the battle between the blonde beauty and the cheerful tomboy.

"Fight!" yelled the tournament referee as he started the battle between Jessica and Marian.

Upon hearing the start of the match with their own detection, Jessica and Marian had made some strong-willed glances on their faces as the two of them had immediately ran towards each other on the specific battle area of the Metro City Central Park and that both the blonde beauty and the cheerful tomboy had made some determined battle cries on their faces as they were prepared to fight without any hesitation or second thought.

As Jessica and Marian had came within striking range of each other upon the median portion of the specific battle area, the two girls had decided to bring their right legs up at the same time and tried to strike each other upon sight with a turning roundhouse kick, but both attacks had connected with each other in an instant and that the right legs of Jessica and Marian had smacked against one another in mid-air, causing the two girls to clench their teeth in frustration as they felt the tense pressure that came from their right legs colliding in mid-air and that they were determined to endure and withstand the pain so that they could continue their fight with little hesitation.

After bringing their right legs back to the ground, Jessica and Marian had proceeded to fighting against one another upon the median of the specific battle area as both fighters had wasted no time in unleashing their wave of fast punches and kicks against each other, blocking and evading one another's attacks with a fluid motion and that neither fighter would the other to gain the advantage from within the earlier part of their clash against one another.

When Jessica was able to duck a fast right roundhouse kick that came from Marian, the blonde beauty had immediately fought back against her best friend and wasted no time in unleashing a Hyakuretsu Kyaku attack of fast right kicks against Marian's standing position, causing the cheerful tomboy to stagger back upon sight as she used her quick agility to evade each thrusted kick that came towards her from her best friend and she was determined to avoid the thrusted high-heels of Jessica's own shoes from within the process of her evasiveness.

"Looks like Jessie wasn't kidding when she said that she wasn't gonna hold anything back in our fight. The pressure that I'm feeling right now from the breaking air of her fast kicks proves her determination to battle against me and she isn't gonna let up on her relentless assault. It's safe to say that Chun-Li has trained Jessie real well from the past few weeks and it's being shown right now from within Jessie's own fighting abilities against me. Still...I'm not gonna let Jessie defeat me that easily" said Marian in her mind as she made a determined glance on her face from within her evasion.

As Jessica tried to throw her own fast right roundhouse kick against Marian's face, the cheerful tomboy had used her quick agility to evade the fast move of her best friend and wasted no time to counterattack by placing some of her Ki energy into her left elbow and throwing a rising elbow strike against the lower chin of Jessica while having a blue Ki streak follow her elbow from within the move's own sight, making a direct hit on sight as the blonde beauty had felt the hard attack of the cheerful tomboy and that she immediately fell to the ground from the impact of the attack while Marian herself had jumped up into the air from within the process of her own attack.

When Jessica fell to the ground on her back upon feeling the hard elbow strike of Marian, the blonde beauty had made a small gasp on her face as she looked up at the sky with her glance from upon her lying position and saw that Marian was immediately coming down towards her upon sight as the cheerful tomboy had brought both of her feet together and began to spin around very fast from within the descent while her feet was covered with a blue Ki aura from within the process of her double foot stomp-like attack.

"Accel Breaker!" yelled Marian as she twisted around very fast with her Ki-powered feet from within her descent and was determined to strike Jessica with her fast technique.

As Jessica saw that Marian was coming towards her with a special attack, she made a resilient frown on her face as she wasted no time in rolling out of the way so that she could jump away very quickly from her last position and land safely from a few feet away while Marian had came down towards Jessica's last position and made a strong landing on sight while she brought her right leg up from behind and spun around a bit from her standing position while extending her arms out in the air, much like that of a female figure skater.

While Jessica had wasted no time in getting back up from the ground and placing herself in her fighting stance, she saw that Marian had looked at her with a competitive smile on her face from upon her standing position and realizing that her best friend was very impressed with her fighting abilities...the blonde beauty had made a competitive smile on her own face from within the scenario of the battle.

"It seems that you're fighting skills and evasiveness are quite impressive Jessie. Looks like having to beat you very quickly is out of the question" said Marian.

"You got that right. I told you before that I'm not gonna hold back on any of my punches and I expect you to give me a strong battle to overcome. Like my own father when he was wrestling in the CWA...I'm gonna see to it that I win this battle without any hesitation and prove to everyone that I'm a strong and determined woman" said Jessica as she made a strong-willed expression on her face while continuing to stand on her ground from within the process.

"Those are big words to say from within a battle like this Jessie. If you're intent on trying to beat me right here and now...you'll have to back up those words of yours with your fists" said Marian as she placed her right foot foward from her standing position and immediately dashed towards Jessica without any hesitation or second thought.

When Jessica saw that Marian was rushing towards her upon sight, the blonde beauty had made a sternly frown on her face as she prepared herself for the next attack of her best friend and she was ready to continue her fight against the cheerful tomboy from within the scenario of their match.

As Marian came within striking range of Jessica's standing position, the cheerful tomboy had jumped up into the air from within her dash and tried to attack Jessica with a mid-air right roundhouse kick, but Jessica had ducked Marian's right foot at the last second and avoided the attack with little hesitation.

Upon seeing that her first attack had failed to make a direct hit against her best friend, Marian had decided to go on the offensive once more and began to attack Jessica with a strong barrage of fast punches and kicks, to which Jessica had ducked and evaded each blow with her fast agility.

As Guy, Billy L., Jimmy, and Rebecca saw that Marian had fought against Jessica with her relentless fighting abilities, the four friends had made some precise expressions on their faces as they realized from within their minds that their two friends were giving it everything they got and they wondered on who would win the fight from within their own time.

When Jessica saw that Marian had threw a right fist towards her, the blonde beauty had immeditately evaded the punch through the use of a quick duck and used her left hand to swat Marian's right fist away from her standing position, enabling Jessica to act quickly thrust her right palm strike into the stomach of her best friend and that the blow itself had caused the cheerful tomboy to make a surprised gasp on her face as she instantly lost her breath from having to endure the tough attack and she clenched her bruised stomach with her own arms in hopes of recovering very quickly without any hesitation.

Upon seeing that Marian was left vulnerable from within her sight, Jessica had wasted no time in grabbing Marian's shoulders with her hands so that she could bring her best friend's head down without any hesitation and lift her right knee up upon sight, smashing it against Marian's forehead with a direct impact and the blow itself had caused the cheerful tomboy to stagger back upon sight as she felt Jessica's attack striking her instantly and that she used her right hand to cover her bruised forehead in hopes of enduring the blow and regaining her senses.

From there, Jessica had wasted no time in unleashing a strong wave of palm strikes and fast kicks against Marian's face and stomach, overwhelming her friend upon sight as the blonde beauty was determined to keep her advanage against the cheerful tomboy from within the duration of their match.

As Jessica tried to attack Marian once more with a right palm strike, the cheerful tomboy had managed to intercept her attack through the use of her quick detection and immediately grabbed Jessica's right wrist just before her palm could strike Marian's face again, causing the blonde beauty to make a shocked gasp on her face as she didn't expect to see her friend catch her attack so suddenly.

"Sorry Jessie, but your assault ends here" said Marian as she made a determined smile on her face while continuing to hold her grip on Jessica's right wrist.

Upon having Jessica immobilized from within her sight, Marian had wasted no time in placing some of her Ki energy into her feet once more so that she could be prepared to unleash one of her special attacks against her best friend, which caused Jessica to look on in a sternly yet frustrated manner as she saw Marian's plan from within her own sight.

"Moon Drive!" yelled Marian as she released Jessica's right wrist from her grip and proceeded into performing a somersault-like backflip kick while having a streak of blue Ki energy follow her feet from within the kick, making a direct hit on sight as the move itself had connected to Jessica's lower chin in an instant and that the blonde beauty had made a painful gasp on her face upon feeling the tough power of the attack as she flew up into the air and crashed upon the ground while Marian herself had jumped back a few feet away from Jessica's position via her special attack and landed safely on the ground while having a precise glance on her face from within the process.

"Jessica!" cried Guy as he saw that the blonde beauty was knocked to the ground from upon his own glance.

As Jessica lied upon the ground of the specific battle area in a hard and painful state, she made a determined look on her face as she withstood her tough pain through the use of her endurance and slowly gotten back up from the ground while spitting out some blood from her mouth and using her left hand to wipe off some that was seeping out from the right side of her mouth.

When Marian saw that Jessica had managed to get back up from the ground and stood upon sight in a strong and determined way, the cheerful tomboy had made a small smile on her face as she was real impressed by Jessica's surprising endurance and she didn't expect to see her friend battle so valiantly from within her own time and glance.

"I have to say that I'm real impressed by your strong endurance to continue fighting against me Jessie, but it's safe to say that you've probably reached your limit by now from within this fight. What do you say you forfeit the match and we call it a day?" said Marian as she looked at Jessica with a calm glance on her face.

"Sorry Marian, but I'm afraid that forfeiting is out of the question. Until you've managed to bruise me up to the point of which I'm not able to get back up from the ground itself...this fight will still continue until one of us can't battle anymore" said Jessica as she made a determined expression on her face while standing on her ground.

"So you're willing to go all out to defeat me and win this fight? Very well then Jessie. I guess I have no other choice but to unleash an attack that not even you will be able to get back up from" said Marian as she made a confident look on her face while standing on her own ground from within sight.

From there, Marian had decided to close her eyes in an instant and balled up both of her fists from within sight as she began to gather a huge amount of blue Ki energy into both of her feet, causing a strong surge of Ki energy to be seen from within everyone's own glance and that Jessica had made a suspicious look on her face as she tried to figure out on what her best friend was up to from within the scenario of their match.

"Is Marian doing what I think she's doing Jimmy?" said Billy L. as he made a cautious glance on his face.

"I'm afraid so Billy and in the case of Jessica...this match is as good as over for her if Marian manages to strike her with her move" said Jimmy as he looked on while having a decent expression on his face.

"Jessica has proven to be a good fighter in this match so far, but I'm afraid that not even she won't be able to endure Marian's secret attack in due time" said Rebecca.

As Guy had continued to look on in a silent manner from upon his standing position, the Bushin ninja had worried about the safety of Jessica from within his own mind and hoped for the best that the blonde beauty wouldn't be injured so bad from within the duration of her fight.

Upon realizing that she had gained enough Ki energy into both of her feet, Marian had made a confident smile on her face as she looked at Jessica with a strong-willed expression on her face and knew from within her mind that she was prepared to finish the fight between herself and her best friend with little hesitation.

"You gave a good fight from within this match Jessie and I appreciate your strong will to continue the battle against me, but I'm afraid that our little game must come to an end. Get ready to lose this match" said Marian as she began to dash towards Jessica's standing position of the specific battle area with her Ki-powered feet, causing Jessica to clench her teeth in a determined state as she was prepared for the cheerful tomboy's attack with her own sight.

As Marian realized that she was coming within a good striking distance of Jessica's standing position from within her dash, the cheerful tomboy had decided to begin an unexpected series of front flips towards Jessica while having streaks of blue Ki energy follow her feet from within the process of the attack, causing the blonde beauty to make a shocked gasp on her face as she realized that her best friend was trying to attack her with another special move of her own.

"Super Moon Drive!" yelled Marian as she front-flipped towards Jessica's standing position in a fast manner while extending her Ki-powered right foot out from within the process of the move, hoping to strike the blonde beauty in an instant with her quick technique, but Jessica had managed to jump to the left side of her standing position at the last second and avoided the attack without any hesitation while Marian had cancelled out her attack by jumping up into the air from the last flip and landing safely on the ground while having a frustrated expression on her face in knowing that she was unable to make a hit against her best friend.

Upon jumping away from Marian's latest position on the specific battle area and standing a good distance away from her best friend, Jessica had made a serious glance on her face as she realized that Marian was determined to gain the win from within the match and she couldn't afford to let Marian knock her down with her special attack.

"Talk about cutting it close. If that attack had made a direct hit against me...there's a good chance that I wouldn't be able to get back up from it due to the fact that I would be knocked into an unconscious state. I have to find a way to stop Marian from attemping to strike me with it" said Jessica in her mind while having a determined look on her face.

"I'm impressed that you've managed to dodge my attack when least expected Jessie, but I'm afraid that you won't be able to avoid it again" said Marian as she looked at Jessica in a precise way while balling up both of her fists and gathering another surge of Ki energy into both of her feet with little hesitation.

As Jessica saw that Marian was getting ready to attempt another Super Moon Drive attack against her, the blonde beauty had made a resilient frown on her face as she knew that she had to make a strong stand against the cheerful tomboy upon sight and thinking about that scenario from within her own mind...she closed her eyes without any hesitation and balled up both of her own fists as she began to focus her inner Ki energy from within time.

"I can't afford to let Marian strike me with that Super Moon Drive attack of hers. I have to stop it from within its state and use a counterattack against Marian as soon as possible. Chun-Li had told me from within my training that every attack and technique has a flaw upon sight and those with a sharp eye and clear mind can easily see the flaw and take advantage of it. Marian's special attack may seem impossible to stop from upon sight, but if I can place some Ki energy into my arms and time the defense just right from within a calculated block...not only will I be able to stop Marian's attack at the right moment, but I'll also be able retaliate with my own countermove at the perfect chance. It's a risk that I have to take if I'm to win this battle and defeat Marian" said Jessica in her mind as she began to focus her Ki energy into both of her arms, hoping to use it as a way to stop her best friend's attack without any problems.

Upon feeling that she had managed to gain enough Ki energy from within her two feet, Marian had made a resilient expression on her face as she began to run towards Jessica's standing position once more, making a defying yell on her face as she was prepared to unleash her attack against her best friend from within the given chance.

When Jessica saw that Marian was rushing towards her upon her glance, the blonde beauty had made a strong-willed expression on her own face as she positioned herself in a defense state upon her fighting stance and got ready to face Marian's attack head on without any hesitation or second thought.

"Judging from how Jessica is standing right now from her position...it looks like she's getting ready to face Marian's attack instead of preparing for an evasion tactic" said Jimmy.

"I don't know if that's a good idea for Jessica to do. Aside from you and me...not many people can stand up to Marian's Super Moon Drive attack on the first scenario" said Billy L. as he looked on with a cautious glance on his face.

"Something tells me that Jessica has a plan up her sleeve right now and is allowing herself to face Marian's attack head on. It may not seem like a good decision to most people who watch a fight like this, but when it comes to martial artists like us...we tend to always be prepared for the attack and counter with our own technique at the given opportunity" said Guy as he made a precise look on his face.

"I hope you're right on that statement there Guy" said Rebecca as she looked on with a worried sight on her face.

As Marian got within a good striking distance upon Jessica's standing position from within her sprint, the cheerful tomboy had wasted no time in beginning her series of front flips towards Jessica while having streaks of blue Ki energy follow her feet from within the attack, causing Jessica to make a determined expression on her face as she was prepared to face her best friend's attack head on from within the scenario of their fight.

"Super Moon Drive!" yelled Marian as she front-flipped towards Jessica's standing position once more while extending her Ki-powered right foot out from within the process and tried to make a direct hit against Jessica's face from within the attack itself, but the blonde beauty had anticipated her best friend's attack and immediately brought her right arm out in front of her so that she could use it to block and stop the cheerful tomboy's Ki-powered right foot in mid-air from within a strong and powerful clash, causing Marian, Guy, Billy L., Jimmy, Rebecca, and the rest of the crowd's spectators to gasp in shock as they didn't expect to see Jessica stop the attack with her own right arm and inner strength.

"What...?" said Marian as she gasped in shock upon seeing her attack being stopped by her best friend.

"Sorry Marian, but your attack isn't gonna help you gain your victory" said Jessica as she looked at Marian in a strong-willed state while clenching her teeth in an enduring manner, of which she was using her inner strength to endure the tense pressure that came from using her right arm to block Marian's Ki-powered right foot from within sight.

Knowing that this was the perfect opportunity for her counterattack, Jessica had made a strong battle cry on her face as she used the the combination of a Ki-powered left hand palm strike to Marian's face and the strong endurance thrust of her Ki-powered right arm against Marian's Ki-powered right foot to send her best friend flying up into the air in a hard way, causing the cheerful tomboy to make a shocked gasp on her face as she tried to flip back upon sight from against the attack and restore her senses and position from within her unexpected flight in the air.

As Jessica saw that Marian had tried to regain her senses from within the air, the blonde beauty had a determined look on her face as she knew that his was a perfect chance to attack her best friend from within the given opportunity and proceeded into jumping up into the air herself in a fast manner so that she could waste no time in attacking Marian by using a technique that Chun-Li had taught her from within her training of a few weeks ago.

"Tenshokyaku!" yelled Jessica as she twisted around real fast from within her ascension to the sky and began to unleash a heavy string of fast rising kicks through the use of her extended legs at a diagonal angle.

When Marian saw that Jessica was coming towards her in a fast manner through the use of her rising aerial attack, the cheerful tomboy had made a shocked gasp on her face as she didn't expect her friend to attack her so unexpectedly with a surprising aerial move and she was unprepared to defend against the technique from within her own time.

"No!" cried Marian as she gasped in shock upon seeing Jessica's aerial attack with her own sight.

Upon coming within striking range against Marian from within the air, Jessica had succeeded in making a direct hit against her best friend as each of her rising kicks had struck Marian's face endlessly from within the blonde beauty's relentless attack and that Marian herself had felt each blow come upon her as she was thrusted high into the air while Jessica had continued to twist around from within the process of her ascending technique.

As Guy and the others saw that Jessica was knocking Marian very high into the sky's air from within their sight, each of them had looked on with some surprised glances on their faces as they were impressed by Jessica's fluid movements from within her aerial kicking attack and they didn't realize that the blonde beauty could initiate such a technique from within the given chance of her own scenario.

After managing to throw a hard left kick from within her aerial twisting attack, Jessica had proceeded into throwing one last right roundhouse kick towards Marian's face and the direct blow of that attack had knocked Marian out of the air and sent her plummeting to the ground below, in which she had crashed instantly through the use of a hard impact and lied upon the ground itself in a painful and tough manner while she was bruised up from having to endure her best friend's attack.

"Marian!" cried Billy L. as he saw that his girlfriend was roughed up from within his own sight.

As Jessica landed safely on the ground from her attack and stood a few feet away from Marian's lying position on the specific battle area, the blonde beauty had made an exhausted expression on her face as she was real tired from having to initiate the move and was taking her time to catch her breath so that she could try to regain her strength from within the process.

When the tournament referee saw that Marian was lying on the ground from within his sight, he wasted no time in beginning the official 10-count of the match so that he could see if Marian was still able to continue her fight against her best friend.

"1...2...3...4...5..." said the tournament referee in a calm and precise way.

When Marian had heard the tournament referee begin his count, the cheerful tomboy had made a small frown on her face as she began to focus her efforts into withstanding her tough bruises so that she could try to stand back up from the ground and beat the count, which would enable her to continue her battle against Jessica without any hesitation or second thought.

"C'mon Marian. You can do it" said Billy L. as he cheered his girlfriend on.

"Stand up" said Rebecca as she too had cheered on upon sight.

As Marian clenched her teeth in frustration from within her struggling to get back up from the ground, the cheerful tomboy had made a painful expression on her face as her bruises and injuries were starting to take its toll on her and realizing that her inner pain was too much for her to handle...Marian had fallen back down to the ground and slipped into an unconscious state, causing Billy L. to look on in shock as he didn't expect to see his girlfriend be knocked out from within his own glance.

"6...7...8...9...10! K.O." said the tournament referee as he counted Marian's state from upon sight and realized that the cheerful tomboy was unable to continue from within the match.

When the spectators of the crowd had heard that announcement from the tournament referee, all of them had yelled and cheered out in excitement as they were happy to witness a strong battle unfold between the two best friends and they were real glad to see the fight happen from within their own sight.

"Here is the winner of the match: Jessica Haggar" said the tournament referee as he walked over to where Jessica had stood from so that he could use his left hand to raise Jessica's bruised right arm in victory, showing everyone that the blonde beauty had fought real hard to earn her victory from within the match and Jessica herself was real satisfied about her own win from within the battle.

After being declared the winner of the match by the tournament referee, Jessica had decided to make her way over to Marian so that she could check up on her best friend's condition and see on how she was doing from within her own time.

"Marian...are you okay?" said Jessica as she kneeled down towards Marian from her left side and looked at her with a calm yet concerned expression on her face.

Upon hearing Jessica's voice with her own detection, Marian had slowly regained her consciousness from within time and looked at Jessica in a decent manner as she had a small smile on her face upon realizing that her friend had succeeded in defeating her from within their own match.

"I am Jessie...and I have to say that you've surprised me with your unexpected attack from a few seconds ago. I never imagined that you could do such an aerial kick technique on my own sight, but then again...you did train under an expert martial artist like Chun-Li" said Marian as she looked at Jessica in a decent state.

"Indeed Marian, but still...you put up a good fight against me and showed everyone that you can hold your own from within a battle. I'm real happy to know that you gave it everyone you got against me today and for that...I'm very proud to not only fight against you, but also to know that you're my best friend as well" said Jessica as she extended her right hand out towards Marian in a cheerful and friendly way.

When Marian saw that Jessica had extended her right hand out towards her while having a cheerful expression on her face, the cheerful tomboy had made a strong smile on her own face as she too was proud of having to battle against her best friend and proceeded into using her own right hand to grab Jessica's so that the blonde beauty could help her friend up from the ground without any hesitation or problem.

"Likewise Jessie" said Marian as she got up from the ground with the help of Jessica and upon standing back up on her own two feet...the cheerful tomboy had looked at Jessica with a kind and friendly manner on her face, to which the blonde beauty had done the same thing for her best friend.

"Well done you two. You've certainly showed everyone that you can fight and hold your own from within a battle" said Rebecca as she, Guy, Billy L., and Jimmy had approached and rendezvous with Jessica and Marian from upon the specific battle area with little hesitation.

"That I agree. Are you feeling okay right now Marian?" said Billy L. as he looked at Marian in a concerned way.

"I am Billy and though I lost the match...I still had much fun battling my best friend. That's the only thing that counts" said Marian as she hugged Billy in a calm and decent way, to which the young Sousetsuken fighter had done the same thing for his girlfriend.

"What about you Jessica? Are you feeling okay?" said Guy as he looked at Jessica in a precise state.

"I'm fine Guy, except for the fact that my right arm is aching and swelling up right now. A small price that I must pay for using it to block Marian's special attack head-on" said Jessica as she used her left hand to rub the sore spot that was on her right arm.

"You should probably head home right now and get some ice for your arm so that you can cool down the swelling as soon as possible Jessica" said Rebecca.

"Rebecca's got a good point on her idea. The sooner that you get some ice for your arm...the better" said Jimmy as he nodded in agreement with Rebecca on her statement.

"Agreed, but before I head home...what do you say we stop and get something to eat first? Battling against Marian has really left me hungry" said Jessica as she looked at her friends in a tired and fatigued way.

"Same thing right here. My stomach could definitely use a ketchup-filled hot dog or two" said Marian as she used her right hand to rub her stomach in a fatigued manner.

"That's fine by all of us you two. Let's celebrate this fight with a strong lunch" said Billy L. in a determined state.

Upon hearing that statement from Billy L. with their own detection, Guy, Jessica, Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca had nodded in agreement with the young Sousetsuken fighter on his word and decided to leave the specific battle area of the Metro City Central Park so that they could head to a nearby restaurant from their location and gain something good to eat from within their casual time during the day itself. Both Guy and Jessica had realized from within their own minds that they would have to be prepared for their third round matches of tomorrow and they would have to be ready to face off against their opponents who had also managed to get very far from within the competition itself, but also...the two fighters and the rest of their friends would have to keep their guard and detection up for the real scenario that was happening in the city and hope for the best that they would be able to stop Geese from gaining control over Metro City itself.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, the third round of the Metro City Slugfest tournament comes to ahead and the 16 survivors of the competition, including Ryu, Ken, Terry, Guy, and Jessica prepare themselves for the battles as they must get ready to fight one another at the given opportunity. Before the competition's third round actually starts...Haggar tells Jessica and the others about the mysterious call that he got about the six bombs being planted in the city and that the fighters who learn of this are determined to find all six bombs and disarm them as soon as possible. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	21. Chapter 20: To the Third Round

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 2: The Metro City Slugfest**

**Chapter 20: To the Third Round**

* * *

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

On a calm and decent Saturday morning from within Geese's 50th floor hotel room at the Metro Plaza Hotel, the ruthless business entrepreneur had taken his time to sit down at the front edge of his personal bedroom's bed as he looked at the 11:00 A.M. news report of Channel 3 Metro News from the television set that sat a few feet away from him on a dresser and as Geese saw the specific news report with his own sight while being dressed in his black business suit attire...he made a sternly frown on his face as he was determined to check up on the status of the competition with little hesitation.

"Ladies and gentlemen...it's safe to say that the Metro City Slugfest tournament is drawing to its inevitable end and that the fans who've watched the competition since its start on Monday has been determined to see on who emerges as the Metro City Slugfest champion. The final eight matches of the tournament's second round had occured from within yesterday and the fighters who participated in those matches were determined to battle against one another with their strongest skills in hopes of making it to the third round, which is scheduled to occur in the next hour from the Metro Stadium itself" said Kiyone from the news report as she began to explain the statistics of the eight matches that happened from within yesterday.

"The first match had occured from upon a closed-off street in the Uptown district of the city and this match had the local fighter Guy Hinato going up against the mysterious Wraith. With his unusual and surprising techniques...Wraith had shocked the spectators of the crowd as he did unbelieveable and unexpected techniques against Guy, which included moves such as stretching his arms out and attacking from a distance away and using either a surprising snake bite or a flamethrower strike from his dark hood. Despite these unexpected problems...Guy was able to avoid and overcome each attack that came from Wraith and emerged as the victor when he used a relentless flurry of punches and kicks against his opponent in a fast manner, knocking Wraith to the ground and into an unconscious state and getting the victory via a K.O." said Kiyone as the first footage showed the battle between Guy and Wraith, leading up to Guy's victory from within the match.

"The second match had occured from within the Metro City Shopping Mall and this match had Ryo Sakazaki going one-on-one against Duck King. Much like his first battle from within the tournament...Duck had used the rhythm of his music to focus from within the fight and surprised most of the spectators as he gained the early advantage against Ryo through the use of his breakdancing and aerial-style techniques, but the young martial artist wouldn't allow Duck to have control of the match and retaliated against his opponent through the use of his karate-style punches, kicks, and special attacks. Though both fighters gave it their all from within the fight...it was Ryo who won the battle as he used a rushing assault against Duck, pummeling him endlessly with a wave of fast punches and kicks that ended in a rising uppercut punch that sent Duck flying into the air and crashing upon the ground with a hard impact, leaving him in a painful and unconscious state, thus giving Ryo the win over Duck via a K.O." said Kiyone as the second footage showed the battle between Ryo and Duck, leading up to Ryo's victory from within the match.

"The third match had occured from within the Metro City Central Park and this match had Jessica Haggar going up against Marian Delario. In her first battle from within the tournament on Tuesday...Jessica had surprised many people as she displayed her unexpected fighting skills against her opponent and from within her second fight...the young daughter of Mayor Haggar was determined to prove once more that she was ready to battle with everyone she got. As the match began...both Jessica and Marian had fought against each other with their relentless fast punches and kicks, blocking and countering each other's moves from upon the sight of those who watched the battle unfold from within their time. Jessica had once again used her fancy footwork to attack Marian relentlessly with a barrage of quick kicks and techniques, but Marian wouldn't allow Jessica to take control of the battle and fought back against Mayor Haggar's daughter through the use of her aerial techniques and acrobatic moves. It was an exciting match to see upon sight and it could've gone either way in an instant, but in the end...Jessica had proven to be the better fighter as she endured a fast frontflip attack from Marian and retaliated with a diagonal rising series of kicks that knocked Marian up into the sky and sent her crashing into the ground from within her descent, knocking Marian out from within the process and giving Jessica the win over Marian via a K.O." said Kiyone as the third footage showed the battle between Jessica and Marian, leading up to Jessica's victory from within the match.

"The fourth match had occured from upon a closed-off street in the Chinatown district of the city and this match had Chun-Li Xiang facing off against Cuiling. Despite Cuiling using her sharp iron claws from within the match...Chun-Li had still managed to put up a strong battle against the young Hong Kong fighter with her fast-kicking techniques and proved that she wouldn't hold anything back from within her attempts to win the match, but Cuiling wouldn't just sit back and let Chun-Li defeat her that easily, through the scecnario in which she had unleashed her lightning-fast iron claw slashes and huge sphere-like projectiles against Chun-Li. When all was said and done...it was Chun-Li who emerged as the victor when she was able to blast Cuiling out of the specific battle area through the use of a powerful fireball projectile that struck Cuiling when she tried to attack Chun-Li with an aerial front assault, sending Cuiling flying through the air crashing to the ground from outside of the specific battle area and giving Chun-Li the win over Cuiling via a ring-out. Though she won the match...Chun-Li had shown good sportsmanship to Cuiling as she helped her up from the ground and commended her for a strong and honorable fight from within their match" said Kiyone as the fourth footage showed the battle between Chun-Li and Cuiling, leading up to Chun-Li's victory from within the match and the friendly conversation that occured between the Interpol Chinese detective and the assassin-in-training.

"The fifth match had occured from upon a crowded port in the Bayside area of the city and this match had Andy Bogard facing off against Mai Shiranui. Judging from how Andy and Mai had looked at one another before the start of the match...it's safe to say that the two were well acquainted with each other and that they were prepared to give it their best from within their own time. As the match began...Andy had immediately gone on the offensive and wasted no time in attacking Mai with his fast-style hand thrusts and sharp kicks, but Mai had used her attractive body to duck and evade each attack with ease and fought back against Andy with her Japanese war fan and her own long kicks while the male spectators of the crowd had taken the opportunity to use their cameras to once again take photos of Mai from within the process of her body movements. After a lengthly few minutes of physical attacks and counter techniques...Andy and Mai had decided to pull out the special fireworks and began to impress the spectators with their special attacks and abilities. As Andy used a strong mixture of his fireballs...his twisting corkscrew kick...and his rushing elbow, Mai had fought back against Andy with her own own mixture of her special moves, including her war fan projectile attacks...her charging jumping elbow tackle...and her flying aerial dive strike. The two warriors had fought strong and greatly from within their match and the spectators had looked on in pure amazement as they once again saw a great battle unfold from within their very own eyes, but eventually...the match would come to an end and that one of the fighters would gain the victory in due time.

When Mai had jumped up into the air in sight of preparing for another aerial dive attack, Andy had wasted no time in jumping up after Mai and appeared before her in front of her aerial position as he was about to get ready to attack Mai with little hesitaiton, but before Andy could get the chance to initiate the attack...Mai had pulled out a surprising move unexpectedly in which she had used her hands to pull open the vest sleeves of her tunic to their sides so that she could reveal her..."special assets" to Andy on sight, which caused him to widen his eyes in shock upon seeing Mai's unexpected move with his own glance, but to the male spectators of the crowd who saw this as well...they realized that it was another opportunity to grab photos of Mai's..."latest technique". With Andy left vulnerable upon sight...Mai had wasted no time in throwing a double dropkick against Andy's chest that made a direct hit in an instant, which sent Andy flying through the air as he felt the intensity of the attack and when he had started to fall to the ground...the young fighter was able to rebound very quickly from within the air and landed safely on his feet with little hesitation, but unfortunantly for Andy...he landed outside of the specific battle area of his position and thus...Mai won the match through the use of a ring-out, giving Mai much joy while giving Andy much disbelief as he couldn't believe his unexpected loss" said Kiyone as the fifth footage showed the battle between Andy and Mai, leading up to Mai's victory from within the match.

"The sixth match had occured from upon a closed-off street in the Westside district of the city and this match had Blue Mary Ryan going one-on-one against Yuri Sakazaki. As an expert in the fighting style of combat sambo...Blue Mary had managed to get the early advantage against Yuri and overwhelmed her with her submission techniques and grappling-like moves, but Yuri wouldn't just let Blue Mary have the strong point of the fight and much like her older brother Ryo...Yuri had fought back against Blue Mary through the use of her karate-style punches, kicks, and special techniques. Though Yuri had fought to her very hardest from within the match...it was Blue Mary who came out as the victor when she was able to attack Yuri with a relentless sprint dash of fast punches upon Yuri's standing position on the specific battle area, leading up to a quick roundhouse kick against Yuri's face and a rising twisting uppercut punch that sent Yuri flying up into the air and crashing into the ground from within sight, knocking Yuri into an unconscious state and giving Blue Mary the win over Yuri via a K.O." said Kiyone as the sixth footage showed the battle between Blue Mary and Yuri, leading up to Blue Mary's victory from within the match.

"The seventh match had occured from upon a second closed-off street in the Uptown district of the city and this match had Kyo Kusanagi facing off against Takuma Sakazaki. Though Takuma had found himself facing off a young and energetic opponent...the well-known master of Kyokugen Karate had showed everyone that he could still hold his own from within a fight and battled against Kyo with his sharp martial arts punches, kicks, and techniques, but Kyo had once again displayed his strong will of the clash and fought against Takuma with his own martial arts attacks and abilities. When all was said and done...Kyo had proven himself to be a victor when he was able to overcome Takuma's huge fireball technique and break through it with his right hand's flame-like strike attack, blasting Takuma away as he was engulfed in flames from within the process of the attack that he crashed upon the ground in a hard state while the flames had died down from within the process, leaving him in an unconscious state and giving Kyo the win over Takuma via a K.O." said Kiyone as the seventh footage showed the battle between Kyo and Takuma, leading up to Kyo's victory from within the match.

"The eighth and final match of yesterday had occured from upon a second closed-off street in the Chinatown district of the city and this match had Kayin Amoh going one-on-one against Lee Dao-Long. In a surprising request before the start of the match...Dao-Long had asked for Kayin to fight against him with his sharp sword and realizing that his opponent was willing to battle through any stipulation...Kayin had agreed with Dao-Long on his request and fought against him with his weapon. Even though Dao-Long had found himself without a weapon of his own...he still showed everyone that he could handle Kayin's expert swordsmanship with his lightning-fast punches, kicks, and special moves from within the match, but Kayin himself had also proven to be a skilled warrior as well and fought valiantly with a mixture of his sword techniques and fast kicking attacks. In the end though...Dao-Long had gain the win when he managed to send Kayin flying up in the air through the use of a rising vertical twisting kick that had the image of a roaring blue dragon from within sight, making a strong direct hit on Kayin and that the strong swordsman himself had crashed upon the ground in a hard manner, falling into an unconscious state and giving Dao-Long the win over Kayin via a K.O." said Kiyone as the eighth and final footage showed the battle between Kayin and Dao-Long, leading up to Dao-Long's victory from within the match.

"With the matches of the tournament's second round now done...the remaining 16 fighters who've managed to make it this far will soon compete at the Metro Stadium in the next hour so that we can see on who advances on into the later battles of the competition. Admission is free for those who wish to watch and that both Mayor Haggar and Mr. Geese Howard are scheduled to be there as well. As the excitement builds for the end of the tournament...many can only wonder on who'll truly win the competion and be declared the Metro City Slugfest champion" said Kiyone as she spoke about the scenario of the tournament's progression from within the news report.

As Geese saw the news report with his own decent sight, the ruthless business entrepreneur had made a sternly frown on his face as he grabbed the television remote from the right side of his sitting position and turned off the television set with it while placing it back down on the right side of the bed from within the process of his action.

"He he he...I have to say that the public of this city has really enjoyed the Metro City Slugfest tournament and they see it as a way to liven up their pathetic pitiful lives, but when tomorrow comes...their excitement and happiness will soon turn into despair and agony. Once I detonate all six bombs and cause significant damage to the city...the unified gangs will rise up and cause relentless mayhem and destruction from within the process of the explosion aftermath. Not even Haggar will be able to stop me once the plan goes into motion and he'll soon find himself facing off against a personal ordeal of his own. Tomorrow will be the day that Metro City falls into my inescapable grip and no one will dare to stop me in sight" said Geese as he made a wicked laugh on his face upon thinking about his evil plan from within his own mind and that the ruthless business entrepreneur had strong hopes from within his spirit that his plan would succeed instantly without any problems.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Haggar Residence**

Meanwhile at the Haggar residence from within the time of 11:18 A.M., Haggar had held a secret meeting between him and his best friends from within the living room portion of the home and that Haggar and Jessica had sat together upon the living room sofa while Ryu, Ken, Eliza, Guy, Billy L., Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca had sat around in chairs throughout the living room as they learned about Haggar's unexpected phone call from yesterday.

"So you're saying that this unknown person had told you about Geese planting six bombs throughout the city?" said Ken as he sat next to Eliza from the left side of the living room, along with Ryu and Guy.

"Yes he did Ken and while I was skeptic about his explanation from within the phone call...I couldn't help but feel that the guy was telling the truth about Geese's bomb threat and that I couldn't afford to take a chance in risking the safety of the citizens" said Haggar as he looked on with a sternly expression on his face.

"If you believe that this bomb threat is actually true Mr. Haggar...you should go to the police and inform them about this right away" said Rebecca as she sat next to Jimmy from the right side of the living room, along with Billy L. and Marian.

"I wish I could Rebecca, but the unknown caller had warned me that if I went to the police about this information...Geese would somehow know about it and that he would waste no time in detonating the bombs and beginning his evil plan. That scenario is a risk that I'm not willing to take, especially when it comes to the welfare of the people" said Haggar.

"So what are you gonna do about this problem Mr. Haggar?" said Eliza as she looked on with a worried glance on her face.

"Well Eliza...the only solution I can come up with is gaining the assistance of your fiance and the rest of my friends so that we could try to figure out on where these bombs are and disarm them as soon as possible. I don't wish to endanger the lives of any of you from within this predicament, but given the circumstances of this situation...I'm left with little choice in the matter" said Haggar in a frustrating sight.

"It's no problem on our part Haggar. We're more than willing to give you a helping hand in finding these bombs and making sure that the city is safe from any danger" said Ken as he made a confident look on his face.

"That's right. We'll work very hard to make sure that Geese doesn't gain this victory and see to it that Metro City is safe once more from evil itself" said Ryu as he too had made a confident look on his face.

When Haggar had heard those statements from Ryu and Ken upon sight and saw that everyone was willing to give him a helping hand in the pressing situation, the strong-muscled Mayor had made a gratitude smile on his face as he was real happy to have good friends from within his own time and that he appreciated their strong help from within the scenario itself.

"Thank you for your assistance my friends. You have no idea on how grateful I am for this" said Haggar in a calm and decent manner.

"It's no problem Haggar. Friends must always look out for each other whenever they get the chance to do so" said Ryu in a precise way.

"That's right and this situation is no different than any other one you've been through before. We'll work together to find the bombs and disarm there so that the city doesen't face a tough predicament in due time" said Guy in a determined state.

"Right" said Haggar as he nodded in agreement with Ryu and Guy on their statement.

"So daddy...what are we gonna do for today? Myself...Ryu...Ken...and Guy are gonna be at the stadium for the tournament and we can't afford to just walk away from the competition when least expected" said Jessica as she looked at her father in a calm sight.

"Jessie's got a good point on that statement there. Though she and the others are gonna have to fight today from within the tournament...myself, Billy, Jimmy, and Rebecca are already out of the competition and this could be a good chance for us to begin the search for the bombs in the city while all of you are at the stadium, giving us the opportunity to start our investigation while not giving off any suspicion towards Geese" said Marian.

"That's a good idea to consider Marian, but you and the rest of your friends won't be able to find all six bombs by yourselves. You're gonna need a lot more help if you're gonna find the bombs with much effort" said Haggar.

"Even if that was so...who can we go to for help? Aside from a few friends that we met from within the tournament...the others fighters who're in the city are only here for the competition and they have no idea of the real situation that's happening behind the event" said Jimmy in a calm state.

"Regardless of that fact Jimmy...we still have to give it a try and see if we can gain some well-needed assistance for this situation. It won't be easy, but I'm sure that we can get some help for our ordeal" said Billy L. in a precise way.

"That I agree Billy. Besides that...we must also make sure that we keep this situation a secret from the entire public. The last thing we need to do is to have some innocent citizens know about the bomb threat and risk exposing the situation outside, thus alerting Geese from within the process. Whenever I get the chance from later today...I'll try to get in contact with Chief Jonathan and Captain Anderson at the Metro City PD and inform them about a possible worse-case scenario that might occur from tomorrow. Even if we aren't able to find the six bombs in due time...we can still prepare a city defense upon sight and get ready for the potential violence that might head our way. I can only hope for the best that all of us can succeed in our daring mission and make sure that Metro City is safe from the bomb threat that Geese has from within his sick, evil mind" said Haggar in a calm yet determined way.

Upon hearing that statement from Haggar with their own detection, Ryu, Ken, and the rest of the fighters had nodded in agreement with the strong-muscled Mayor on his word and realized that they would find themselves going into a tough dire situation which would prove to be a dangerous one to overcome from within their own determined sight and time.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Stadium**

Later that day at the Metro Stadium from within the time of noon, the fans who sat throughout the main section of the stadium had yelled and cheered out in excitement as they knew that the third round of the Metro City Slugfest tournament would soon commence and that they would see the remaining 16 fighters battle each other without any hesitation or second thought.

On the main surface of the stadium's ground floor stood a huge wrestling ring that was very large in both shape and size from the standard wrestling ring and that this wrestling ring would be used as the battleground for the third round matches that were scheduled for today.

At the custom-built stage that stood from the distant right side of the wrestling ring's position, Haggar and Geese had sat from the background seats of the stage with a couple of tournament officials that sat alongside with them and that both men had made some calm expressions on their faces as they were determined to witness the battles of the day occur with their own perceptive eyes.

Meanwhile inside a locker room that was located in the backstage portion of the stadium, the 16 fighters who managed to make it to the third round of the competition had took their time to wait for the beginning of the tournament's third round and that each of the fighters were prepared from within their own minds as they were ready to battle against each other from within the given chance of today.

During their constant waiting for the third round's start, Ryu, Ken, Guy, and Terry had took their time to speak to Kyo, Benimaru, Ryo, Eiji S., Dao-Long, and Mizoguchi about their fighting abilities and personal scenarios from upon the left side of the locker room while Chun-Li, Jessica, Mai, Blue Mary, and Tia had spoken to one another from the middle portion of the locker room and all five girls had sat together upon a long bench from within their calm and friendly conversation with one another. As for Scorpion...the masked wrestler/fighter had stood alone from the right side of the room as he leaned near a wall and crossed his arms upon sight as he had his head down and thought about his own personal scenario from within his decent waiting.

Back inside the main section of the stadium, the fans had continued to shout out in excitement and anticipation as they were ready to witness the third round happen fom upon their sight and they wondered on who would be strong enough to survive the fights and make it to the semi-finals of the tournament from within tomorrow.

As a young Caucasian tournament referee had stood in the wrestling ring from within sight, Ms. Jenkins had approached the ring from the right side of its position and walked up its steel steps with little hesitation as she climbed into the ring through its two bottom ropes and stood upon it in a calm and precise way while having a microphone in her right hand so that she could speak to the spectators of the audience through the use of the stadium's large speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen...we welcome each and every one of you to the third round of the Metro City Slugfest tournament" said Ms. Jenkins as she spoke to the audience in a gentle and friendly way.

Upon hearing that statement from Ms. Jenkins, the audience had cheered on in pure excitement as they knew that the third round of the competition was about to start and they were anxious to watch the battles occur from within their own time and sight.

"It's been an exciting week in our city as this competition has brought the best fighters from all over the world and that they've battled one another in order to prove their hard strength and true determination, but as the tournament nears its end...the remaining 16 fighters will battle here today until the final four are confirmed for the last battles which are scheduled to take place from tomorrow" said Ms. Jenkins in a decent manner.

From there, the huge stadium screen that stood above the custom-built stage had turned on in an instant and displayed the updated tournament-style bracket layout of the tournament so that everyone could get a good look at it from within their own casual sight.

The four tournament bracket matches seen in Group A were: **Terry Bogard vs. Ryu Hoshi/ Eiji Shinjo vs. Benimaru Nikaido/ Ken Masters vs. Scorpion/ Tia Langray vs. Makoto Mizoguchi. **The tournament bracket matches seen in Group B were: **Guy Hinato vs. Ryo Sakazaki/ Jessica Haggar vs. Chun-Li Xiang/ Mai Shiranui vs. Blue Mary Ryan/ Kyo Kusanagi vs. Lee Dao-Long.**

"As you can see right now...these 16 fighters have proven themselves to being the strongest warriors of this tournament and that they've earned their hard-fought places here today, but unfortunantly...only four will be able to survive the battles of the third round and face off tomorrow from within the finals of the tournament itself. Let's not waste any more time talking and get the battles underway, starting off with two well-known fighters that have brought much excitement into this competition and those fighters being Terry Bogard and Ryu Hoshi!" said Ms. Jenkins in an energetic and exciting manner.

While the audience had yelled and cheered out in excitement from within the start of the competition, Ryu and Terry had emerged from the left main entrance of the stadium's ground floor and the two fighters had made some determined expressions on their faces from within their side-by-side walking towards the ring while they heard the relentless cheers of the spectators from within the process of their appearance.

While Ms. Jenkins had climbed out of the ring from its right side and walked down the steel steps so that she could head on over to the custom-built stage and rendezvous with Haggar, Geese, and the rest of the tournament officials, Ryu and Terry had made their way to the left-sided apron of the ring and climbed into the structure with little hesitation, enabling the young Japanese fighter and the lone wolf to enter into the ring upon sight so that they could stand upon opposite ends of the structure as the two fighters had kept their sharp eyes upon one another from within glance and that they were prepared to face off without any second thought from within the duration of their own match.

Upon seeing that Terry was about to face off against his third round opponent, Geese had made a small smirk on his face as he wondered on how his arch-nemesis would do from within his own time and he hoped from within his own mind and spirit that the lone wolf would be injured from within his fight against Ryu.

"So Ryu...are you ready to go for another round against me?" said Terry as he stood from the left side of the ring while holding his hands up in mid-air and standing in a fighting stance from within the process of his time.

"I am Terry and I assure you that I'm gonna give you everything that I have from within my own two fists. I'm just hoping that the others will be able to complete the side mission that I told you about from a while back" said Ryu as he stood in his own fighting stance while having a precise expression on his face.

"I'm sure that they will Ryu and if our friends need our assistance at the earliest convience...we'll be glad to help them out at the given opportunity, but for now...let's give these people another exciting fight to remember. Okay?" said Terry as he looked on in a confident way.

"Okay" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Terry on his statement and decided to focus his sight upon the match between him and Terry.

"The match between Terry Bogard and Ryu Hoshi will now begin. Are both fighters ready?" said the tournament referee as he stood in the ring between the distance of Terry and Ryu.

As Terry and Ryu had nodded in agreement to the tournament referee about their status to fight one another, the tournament referee had raised his right arm in the air so that he could throw it down from within sight, signaling the start of the battle between the young Japanese fighter and the lone wolf.

"Fight!" yelled the tournament referee as he started the battle between Ryu and Terry.

While the entire audience in the stadium had yelled out in excitement from within the start of the fight, both Ryu and Terry had wasted no time in charging towards one another from within their own sight and that both fighters had made some defiant yells on their faces as they were prepared to do battle against each other from within the scenario of the tournament itself.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Central District**

Meanwhile at a busy street that was located in the Central district of Metro City, Billy L., Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca were taking their time in making their way down the right sidewalk of the street itself and that the four friends had made some small frowns on their faces as they knew that trying to find the first bomb from within the district wouldn't exactly be a piece of cake for them upon sight.

"Well guys...it's safe to say that we got our work cut out for us. Trying to find the bomb from within this district won't exactly be easy, especially if we don't know on where to look first" said Marian as she walked alongside with Billy L. from upon the sidewalk of the busy street.

"That may be so Marian, but if we can try our hardest from within our search...we might get lucky and come across the bomb in due time. What I'm worried about is how to disarm it when that scenario comes into the picture" said Billy L. in a calm way.

"Don't worry about that part Billy. When we find the bomb from within our time...I'll personally see to it that I disarm it and make sure that it doesn't get the chance to go off from within its specific moment. I may not look like it, but I happen to be an expert in disarming any type of bombs, due to the fact that my mom was part of a bomb disposal squad back in my Holland hometown and that she would often show me the tricks of the trade whenever I got a chance to speak to her about one of her missions" said Rebecca in a determined way while walking alongside with Jimmy.

"That's nice to hear Rebecca. I never knew that you were an expert in disarming bombs" said Marian in a surprised manner upon hearing that statement from Rebecca.

"Indeed I am Marian and I never expected that my skills would have to be put to the test from within an unexpected time like this. Let's hope for the best that my abilities will aid us in defusing the bombs and preventing any possible destruction from within the process of my attempts" said Rebecca.

"Agreed" said Marian as she nodded in agreement with Rebecca on her statement.

"So Rebecca...do you have any idea of where the first bomb might be from within this district?" said Jimmy as he looked at Rebecca in a calm way

"I'm not exactly sure Jimmy, but judging from what Mr. Haggar had told us about his unexpected phone call...it seems that Geese only wants to use the bombs as a way to signal the gangs to begin their riot at the given chance from tomorrow. I'd figure that since Geese only wants to use the bombs as signal devices...he would probably want to place each and every one of them in isolated locations throughout the districts that could easily be seen from anywhere upon sight" said Rebecca as she made a puzzled expression on her face while placing her right hand under her chin from within the process.

"Like an alleyway or an abandoned building?" said Marian in a decent state.

"Exactly. Since most of those places are never inhabitated by anyone...they could instantly be used as potential storing sights for the hidden bombs and thus...we should take the chance to investigate those possible locations without any hesitation" said Rebecca.

"That's a good idea Rebecca, except for the fact that there are plenty of alleyways and abandoned buildings throughout this district and that it could take us all day for us locate just one bomb" said Jimmy.

"Which means that the four of us need to split into teams of two and try to cover much ground from within our time. Marian and I will check the western part of the district while you and Rebecca head on over to the eastern side and check there. All of us will rendezvous back at the Metro City Central Park in two hours with any information on the bomb's location and hopefully...any of us will locate the district's bomb from the first try. Okay?" said Billy L. as he looked at his friends in a decent manner.

Upon hearing that statement from Billy L. with their own detection, Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca had nodded in agreement with the young Sousetsuken fighter on his word and knew from within their own minds that they had to work very hard to locate the district's bomb and disarm it as soon as possible from within their own given chance.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Stadium**

Meanwhile at the Metro Stadium, the battle between Ryu and Terry was still going strong from within sight and that both fighters were giving it everything they got from within the glance of the exciting audience that watched the battle unfold from within the early afternoon.

For Ken, Chun-Li, Guy, Jessica, and the other fighters that watched the battle from the backstage locker room via a television set, they saw that both the young Japanese fighter and the lone wolf was giving a strong and exciting performance from within their own sight and they too had wanted to see on who would win the fight from within due time.

Though both fighters were bruised and rough up after enduring each other's hard blows from within the earlier portion of the fight, Ryu and Terry had continued to fight one another in a strong manner as both fighters had battled from the middle portion of the ring and unleashed a heavy wave of punches, kicks, and countermoves against one another in a fast and relentless manner from within everyone's own sight.

As Terry tried to throw a right roundhouse kick against Ryu's face, the young Japanese fighter had used his quick agility to duck the attack at the last moment and retaliated with a fast right punch towards Terry's own face, making a direct hit on sight as the lone wolf had felt the tough blow of his opponent's attack and that he staggered back a bit while trying to regain his senses from within the process.

Upon seeing an opportunity to continue the attack against his opponent, Ryu had wasted no time in throwing a strong wave of fast punches against Terry's face, making strong hits on sight as each blow had caused Terry to stagger back from his standing position while trying to withstand and endure the attacks with his own tough endurance.

"C'mon Terry! Don't give in to your opponent's attacks. Fight back!" yelled Joe H. as he cheered for Terry while sitting next to Andy from the lower portion of the stands in the Western area of the stadium while being dressed in his casual attire from within the process.

While Joe H. had continued to cheer for Terry upon sight, Andy had casually sat down from his own seat while being dressed in his own casual attire and that the young American ninja had made a small frown on his face as he had his arms crossed while continuing to look at his older brother's battle, wondering if Terry would have the strength and power to overcome an opponent such as Ryu from within his own time.

After managing to strike Terry in the face with a hard right hook punch that caused him to stagger back a few feet away from Ryu's position, Ryu had made a strong-willed expression on his face as he immediately jumped up into the air and began to twist around real fast while extending his right leg out from within the process of his move, initiating his Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku attack as he was hoping to land a few more hits through the use of his twisting kick, but the lone wolf had managed to see the move through the use of his regained senses and made a determined expression on his own face as he was prepared to counterattack Ryu's move with little hesitation.

Upon balling up his right fist in mid-air and gathering a surge of yellow Ki energy into it, Terry had immediately jumped up in the air towards Ryu's flying position and turned around real fast in the air from within his own glance as he raised his Ki-powered right fist from within striking distance and turned his entire body and sight towards Ryu once more, attacking the young Japanese fighter with a Power Dunk as Terry's right fist had connected to Ryu's own face from within the attack and that Ryu himself was knocked to the ring's mat in a hard manner while his move was cancelled out from within the process of Terry's counterattack.

While the spectators in the audience had gasped and cheered in excitement from having to see Terry's countermove attack Ryu, the lone wolf had managed to land safely back on the wrestling mat with little hesitation while Ryu had slowly gotten back up from the mat and kept his sharp eye on Terry, who looked at the young Japanese fighter with his own glance as he was prepared to go head to head against him from within the given opportunity of the match.

"Sorry Ryu, but I'm afraid that I'm not gonna let you win the match that easily" said Terry as he stood from the right side of the ring while having a determined smile on his face.

"That I know of. Defeating someone like you isn't gonna be easy and I know first-hand that you're not gonna hold anything back from within your attempts to defeat me. I assure you that I'm gonna fight with everything I have and show you the reason of why I'm devoted to the skills of martial arts" said Ryu as he stood on his own ground while having a precise yet serious expression on his face from within sight.

"That's fine by me Ryu. It's time that we stop the warm-up round and show our true skills to this audience right now. What do you say to that?" said Terry as he made a confident expression on his face while balling up his own two fists and standing in his fighting stance once more.

When Ryu had heard that statement from Terry, the young Japanese fighter had nodded in agreement with the lone wolf on his word and proceeded into placing himself into his own fighting stance as he too was ready to battle once more from within the match itself.

Upon seeing the right moment to begin his next attack against his opponent, Terry had once again balled-up his right fist with little hesitation and gathered a strong amount of Ki energy into it, slamming it to the mat from within the right opportunity so that he could unleash a Power Wave projectile attack against Ryu upon everyone's own sight.

As Ryu saw that the surging energy wave of Terry was sprinting towards him upon the wrestling mat, he wasted no time in bringing both of his hands together in mid-air so that he could gather a surge of his own blue Ki energy between the hands, enabling him to use a Hadouken attack of which he thrusted the blue fireball from his hands and towards Terry's Power Wave energy projectile so that both attacks could connect and cancel each other out from within sight.

When Terry saw that his energy projectile attack was stopped by Ryu's own move, the lone wolf had decided to rush towards his opponent so that he could try for another attack against the young Japanese fighter with little hesitation or second thought.

Upon coming within striking range of Ryu's standing position, Terry had jumped up into the air above Ryu and flipped his body foward towards his opponent from within his descent while extending his right leg out from within the process of the technique, placing some energy pressure into it as the lone wolf had tried to strike Ryu with a Crack Shot attack.

As Ryu saw Terry's descending attack with his own eyes, the young Japanese fighter had immediately jumped to the left side of his fighting position so that he could avoid the attack with little hesitation, causing Terry to miss his intended target as he landed on the wrestling mat in a hard manner with his own two feet from within the failure of his move.

When Terry had landed on the wrestling mat and tried to regain his balance and senses from within sight, Ryu had immediately ran towards Terry's position in an instant and balled up his right fist with little hesitation as he tried to throw a Shoryuken uppercut punch against Terry's lower chin from within his rushing rising jump against him, but the lone wolf had detected Ryu's fast countermove and instantly jumped back from his position so that he could avoid the rising punch at the last second while Ryu had flew up in the air from within the process of his move.

After jumping back from within his evasion and seeing that Ryu was coming to the ground from within sight, Terry had taken the opportunity to launch a fast attack against his opponent and quickly jumped towards Ryu's descending state while extending his Ki-powered right fist in front of him from within the dashing jump, unleashing a Burning Knuckle attack that made a direct hit against Ryu's own face and that the impact of the move had knocked Ryu to the other side of the ring as he crashed upon the mat in a hard and tough state.

"Ryu!" cried Ken as he and others saw the scenario of the match from their spectating position in the backstage locker room of the stadium.

"Yes" said Blue Mary in her mind as she looked on while having a small smile on her face from seeing Terry gain a hit against Ryu.

As Terry stood upon his fighting stance from within the wrestling ring and looked on with his own sight, he saw that Ryu had managed to get back up from the ground once more and that the young Japanese fighter had placed himself into his fighting stance as he made a determined glance on his face from having to endure the tough attack that came from the lone wolf.

"I have to give you much credit than expected Ryu. Usually...most people who endure my Burning Knuckle are left on the ground in tough pain trying to get back up, but it seems that you're one of the few who can actually endure the attack and recover in due time" said Terry as he looked at Ryu in a calm state while having both of his fists balled up from within the process of his stand.

"Thanks for that statement Terry. My master had trained me real well to face off and endure any type of physical attack with my inner strength and spirit. Feeling the intensity of your move has showed me that you've trained very well in your own time and you're prepared to battle with every skill that you got" said Ryu as he looked at Terry with a strong-willed glance on his face.

"You got that right. Don't take it personally if I beat you right here and now, but as a fighter...I tend to keep battling until I'm the winner of the match. Get ready to face defeat my friend" said Terry as he quickly ran towards Ryu upon the wrestling ring while having a defiant expression on his face from within the process of his sprint.

"Not on my watch" said Ryu as he quickly ran towards Terry from within his own sight so that he could try to fight against him from within the given chance.

As the two fighters had met from within the middle portion of the wrestling ring through the use of their fast sprints, both Ryu and Terry had begun to attack each other relentlessly with a strong barrage of fast punches and kicks, striking, blocking, and evading each other from within a fast and quick manner as both the young Japanese fighter and the lone wolf was determined to overwhelm each other without any hesitation or second thought.

The spectators of the audience had gasped and looked on in amazement as they saw that Ryu and Terry had fought vigorously and fiercely from within their tough clash and that neither fighter would give in to the fatigue and exhaustion that had tried to slow down their tough fighting abilities from within their own glance and time.

As Ryu had managed to make a direct hit against Terry's face with a right roundhouse kick, the lone wolf had immediately retaliated by throwing a fast right backhand swing punch against Ryu's own face from within the rebound of the earlier attack, making a strong impact on sight as Ryu felt the tense pressure of Terry's counterattack and that he staggered back instantly while trying to recover from within the process of the move.

Seeing another opportunity to land a second hit against his opponent, Terry had ran towards Ryu and tried to strike him with a fast right hook punch, but the young Japanese fighter had ducked the move at the last second and immediately turned around from his kneeling position so that he could throw a right leg sweep against Terry's own legs, making a direct hit as the lone wolf had fallen to the mat and crashed very hard on his back from within Ryu's own glance.

While Terry had tried to get back up from the ground, Ryu had stood back up from his own standing position and balled up his right fist in an instant as he raised it up in the air and brought it down towards Terry's stomach in hopes of making a strong blow against his opponent, but the lone wolf had detected Ryu's fast attack and immediately rolled to the right side of his lying position so that he could avoid the attack, of which the young Japanese fighter had smashed his fist into the mat from within his unsuccessful move.

After seeing that he was unable to strike Terry with his right fist, Ryu had decided to jump back from Terry's location so that he could land on the left side of the wrestling ring and keep his fighting stance up in an instant while Terry had managed to get back up from the ground on his own accord so that he could stand up from the right side of the ring and look at the young Japanese fighter with his precise eyes from within the process of his own time.

As the spectators of the audience saw that Ryu and Terry had looked at one another with precise, determined expressions on their faces from within their fighting stances, they yelled and cheered out in pure appreciation as they knew that both fighters were giving it everything they got from within their match and that everyone was real impressed by Ryu and Terry's strong-willed spirits to battle one another from within the given chance.

"Talk about going all-out. Terry seems to have his hands full battling against Ryu right now and it looks like Terry's opponent hasn't even come closing to breaking a sweat just yet" said Joe H. as he looked on with Andy from their stadium seats in the stands.

"That I agree. Not many people can give Terry a tough battle to overcome at the given chance, but from what we're seeing right now...it looks like Ryu could easily be the opponent that pushes Terry to his own fighting limit" said Andy in a calm state.

"Even if that was so...I'm sure that Terry would beat the socks out of Ryu and come out as the winner from within the end. Ryu may be good and all, but there's no way that he can beat Terry in a fight" said Joe H. as he made a precise expression on his face while continuing to look at the fight with his own eyes.

"Let's hope you're right on that statement there Joe" said Andy as he continued to look on while having a calm but determined glance on his face.

As Ryu and Terry had continued to glance at one another from upon their opposite positions on the wrestling ring, the young Japanese fighter and the lone wolf had realized from within their own minds that their skills were very strong and equal from within sight and in order to see on who would win the 20-minute time limit match...both fighters had decided to hold nothing back from within their next moves against one another.

Upon bringing both of his hands together and placing himself from within his fighting stance while bringing his hands back from within the process of his position, Ryu had begun to gather a strong surge of blue Ki energy between both of his hands as he was determined to unleash his super attack against Terry with little hesitation or second thought.

While Ryu had focused into gathering his surging Ki energy between his fighting hands, Terry had begun to gather his own yellow Ki energy as he brought his right fist back from within his fighting stance and began to gather a strong surging amount of Ki energy from within his balled-up right fist, preparing to unleash his own super attack against Ryu from within the process of his scenario.

As Ken and the others saw on what Ryu and Terry were doing from within their spectating position in the backstage locker room, each of the fighters had made some tense expressions on their faces as they knew the match between the young Japanese fighter and the lone wolf was coming to its end and that they wanted to see on who would emerge as the winner between the two fighters during the scenario of the match.

When Ryu and Terry had realized that they had managed to gather enough Ki energy from within their own respective fighting positions, the two fighters had made some determined expressions on their faces as they decided to hold nothing back in unleashing their moves, hoping to defeat one another from within the given chance of the match's moment.

"Shinku..." said Ryu as he prepared to launch the huge surge of blue Ki energy that was between his two hands from within his fighting position.

"Iwoken..." said Terry as he adjusted the position of his Ki-powered right fist from within his fighting stance and that the lone wolf himself was prepared to unleash his own super move against Ryu from within the right moment of the match.

"Hadouken!" yelled Ryu as he thrusted his hands foward and unleashed the powerful ball-like surge of blue Ki energy that went straight towarrds Terry in a fast and tough state.

"Buster Wolf!" yelled Terry as he made a huge dashing jump towards Ryu in an instant and extended his Ki-powered right fist in front of him while making a strong-willed yell on his face from within the process of his move.

As Terry came towards the sight of Ryu's super move from within the middle portion of the wrestling ring, the lone wolf had thrusted his Ki-powered right fist towards the surging fireball projectile and made a direct blow on sight as Terry's specific fist had clashed against the young Japanese fighter's attack in a strong and powerful state, causing the spectators in the audience to gasp and look on in complete shock as they were surprised to see such a scenario occur from within their own sight and time.

Upon clashing his Ki-powered right fist against Ryu's surging projectile from within the middle portion of the ring, Terry had clenched his teeth in pure frustration as he felt that the inner power of Ryu's attack was very tough for him to overcome and he began to realize that even his own attack might not be able to break through the young Japanese fighter's technique.

"Such tremendous power. I never expected that Ryu could unleash this kind of strength from within a move. I don't know if I can break through it" said Terry in his mind as he looked on in a sternly yet frustrated state while trying to use his Ki-powered right fist to overcome and break through Ryu's Shinku Hadouken attack from within his own given chance.

As Terry had tried to overcome Ryu's attack with his own move, the inner collision surge between the two forces had risen up to a strong and dangerous level during the entire struggle and when Terry had tried to raise his fist's strength up a bit in hoping to break through the surging projectile from within his own glance, the collision surge of the two attacks had went past its breaking point and made a small but powerful explosion from within an unexpected sight, causing both Ryu and the tournament referee to cover their faces with their arms as they tried to endure the fast smokescreen that swept throughout their sight in a fast manner.

While the spectators of the audience had looked on in shock from having to see the unexpected scenario occur from within their own sight, each of them saw that Terry had flew from the smokescreen location of the explosion's sight and that he made a painful yell on his face as he crashed upon his side of the wrestling ring in a hard manner and lied on his back in an instant while he was roughed up pretty bad from within glance and that his cap had flew from his head from within his crash, landing a few feet away from his lying position on the ring.

"Terry!" said Joe H. as he and Andy had looked on in shock from their spectating seats in the stadium stands.

"Terry!" cried Blue Mary as she and Mai saw the entire event happen from their spectating positions in the backstage locker room.

As Terry had lied upon the right side of the wrestling ring in a roughed-up and unconscious state, the tournament referee had begun to initiate his 10-count so that he could see if Terry was able to continue his battle against Ryu from within the match itself.

"1...2...3...4...5..." said the tournament referee as he spoke from within a clear voice.

When Terry had heard the referee counting from within his detection, the lone wolf had made a determined glance on his face as he clenched his teeth in a persistent manner and struggled to get back up from the ground so that he could continue his fight against Ryu without any hesitation, but as Terry had tried to rise back up from his current state through the use of his arms, he made a painful gasp on his face as he felt that his right arm was throbbing in intense pain from within sight and that he immediately fell back to the ground on his back while using his left hand to hold the elbow joint of his arm and clenching his teeth in a painful and excruciating state.

"6...7...8...9...10! K.O." said the tournament referee as he counted Terry's state from upon sight and realized that the lone wolf was unable to continue from within the match.

When the spectators of the audience had heard that announcement from the tournament referee, all of them had yelled and cheered out throughout the entire stadium as they were real excited to see a battle take place between Ryu and Terry and that each spectator was impressed by the fighting skills that came from both the young Japanese fighter and the lone wolf.

"Here is the winner of the match: Ryu Hoshi" said the tournament referee as he walked over to where Ryu had stood from so that he could use his left hand to raise Ryu's right arm in victory, showing everyone that the young Japanese fighter had fought real hard to earn his victory from within the match and that Ryu himself was very happy about his own win from within the battle.

"I...can't believe it. Terry lost?" said Joe H. as he looked on in a shocked manner upon seeing his best friend lose the fight from within his own sight.

"Well...this is quite a surprise to see at the given chance. Witnessing Terry lose his battle is something that's unexpected at the strong moment, but then again...he did go up against a well-known fighter like Ryu" said Andy as he looked on in a calm and precise state.

"How can you be so calm and easy when you've just witnessed your own brother lose his match Andy?" said Joe H. as he looked at Andy in a surprised state.

"Don't get all tense on me Joe. I'm shocked as well in seeing Terry lose his fight unexpectedly from within my own sight, but like a focused martial artist...I never let my emotions get the best of me from within a scenario like this one. Terry knows that he can't win every battle that he gets himself into and often remembers the mistakes that he made from within his losses. Besides that...the only other thing that Terry seeks from within his battles is fun and excitement from having to clash against strong opponents that can give him a good challenge. Even though he lost...something tells me that Terry has enjoyed himself from within this fight and that he'll remember it for quite some time" said Andy as he looked on in a determined manner while having his arms crossed from within the process of his talk.

Upon hearing that statement from Andy with his detection, Joe H. had made a small sigh on his face as he made a small frown on his face in knowing that Andy was right about his statement of Terry wanting to have some excitement from within his match, but still...the Muay Thai fighter couldn't believe that Terry had lost the battle from within his own sight and time.

"I have to thank you for giving me a tough battle to overcome today Terry. Are you okay?" said Ryu as he used his left hand to grab Terry's own left hand so that he could help him get back up from the mat upon his position in the wrestling ring.

"I am Ryu and I must say that you've proven your word when it comes to battling at your full strength. It was exciting in having to fight against you from within this match" said Terry as he stood up from the wrestling mat while using his left hand to hold his right arm in an instant.

"That I agree. Is your right arm okay?" said Ryu as he looked at Terry in a calm and concerned way.

"It is, expecting that it's throbbing right now due to the fact that I placed so much Ki energy into it and that I tried to use my fist to break through your own fireball attack at the given chance. Looks like your move had proven to be much stronger that my own technique in the end though" said Terry as he made a small smile on his face while continuing to hold his roughed-up right arm with his left hand.

"I agree with you on that statement there. Let's head to the back so that you can get your arm taken care of Terry" said Ryu.

"Right" said Terry as he nodded in agreement with Ryu on his idea.

While Ryu and Terry had exited the wrestling ring through its left side and made their way to the back through the left main entrance of the stadium, the audience had cheered and clapped in pure excitement as they were real happy to witness the battle occur between the young Japanese fighter and the lone wolf from within their own perceptive glance and time.

As Geese saw that Terry had left his own sight from his sitting position on the custom-built stage, the ruthless business entrepreneur had made a small smirk on his face as he thought about the condition of the lone wolf and the surprising strength of Terry's opponent from within the process of his mind.

"So...it seems that even Terry can face defeat in due time and endure the tough taste of a hard loss from within a battle. Mr. Hoshi has proven to be quite the fighter to see from within the given chance and his reputation as a strong martial artist had exceed my strict expectations. Perhaps a fight against Ryu in the near future is the scenario I need to get my fighting skills back on track and I would love the opportunity to show Mr. Hoshi my supreme fighting prowess" said Geese in his mind while having a devious smile on his face from within his thinking.

Meanwhile inside the backstage locker room of the stadium, Ryu and Terry were taking their time in speaking to their friends from within their sight and that the two fighters had spent the next few minutes talking to their friends about their strong match that occured from a few minutes ago.

"That was a great fight that you two participated in out there" said Chun-Li as she, Ken, Guy, Jessica, Mai, and Blue Mary had spoken to Ryu and Terry from a group meeting that took place from the left side of the backstage locker room.

"Agreed. I've never seen such a strong display of fighting occur between the two of you and it's safe to say that you've showed everyone in the stadium on why both of you are excellent fighters" said Ken as he looked on with a precise glance on his face.

"It was nothng Ken. Just enduring another scenario from within our lives as martial artists" said Ryu as he looked at his friends in a calm and decent manner.

"What about you Terry? Are you okay?" said Blue Mary as she stood next to Terry while looking at him in a concerned way.

"Don't worry about me Mary. Though I lost the match...having a strong fight against Ryu is something that I really appreciated and I would be glad to fight against him once more in the near future" said Terry as he looked on while having a small smile on his face.

"If that's the case...I look foward to clashing my skills against you once again Terry and I would welcome a second challenge from you at the given opportunity" said Ryu as he looked at Terry in a friendly manner.

"That I agree. I'll be glad to face off against you anytime...anywhere Ryu and I assure you that when we battle once more...the lone wolf is gonna sink his teeth into you and maul you into defeat" said Terry as he looked on with an energetic expression on his face.

"I look foward to the match" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Terry on his statement while having a determined expression on his own face from within the conversation.

"Speaking of matches...all of us are gonna have to be ready to fight in our own battles from within due time today. Guy...are you prepared to battle against your opponent when the time comes?" said Jessica as she looked at Guy in a gentle manner.

"Indeed I am Jessica and I'm more than ready to show my opponent the power of Bushin from within the match itself" said Guy as he looked on while having a calm expression on his face.

"Nothing personal Mary, but when the two of us fight later on...it's gonna be me who comes out as the sole winner of the battle" said Mai as she looked at Blue Mary while having a confident smile on her face.

"Don't get confident just yet Mai. I plan on giving you a tough fight when our match comes and I'll show you that I mean business when it comes to competition like this" said Blue Mary as she looked at Mai with a determined glance on her face.

"You're on" said Mai as she made a precise look on her face upon hearing that statement from Blue Mary.

"What about you Ken? Are you ready to fight when the time comes?" said Ryu as he looked at Ken in a calm state.

"Yes I am Ryu and though I have to go up against that Scorpion guy from the BWA...I'm more than ready to unleash my burning vigor against him and show him and everyone else the reason of why I'm the US Martial Arts champion. I promise you that I'm gonna join you in the next round Ryu and when the two of us have our future battle from within this competition...I'm not gonna hold anything back in my attempts to defeat you and prove my strength in the fight" said Ken as he made a confident glance on his face while looking at Ryu from within the conversation.

"Same thing right here Ken" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Ken on his statement and knew from within his own mind that his best friend was determined to fight against him from within the right moment of the tournament itself.

As the third round of the Metro City Slugfest tournament had progressed from within the early hours of the afternoon...the spectators of the audience had yelled and cheered on in compete excitement as they saw that the remaining fighters of the tournament had competed against one another from within sight and that each fighter was determined to make it to the fourth round of the competition so that they could get one step closer to the championship and the $100,000 cash prize money that came along with it.

The second match of the third round had featured Benimaru going head-to-head against Eiji S. from within the clash of the fight and for the electrical shootboxer...a battle against the Japanese swordsman and his well-known katana sword had proven to be quite a challenge for him upon his sight and everyone else's.

Throughout the match...Benimaru had displayed his strong Japanese shootboxing fighting style against Eiji S. and was able to land a few hits upon his opponent with his fast hands and feet, but Eiji S. wouldn't allow the electrical shootboxer to gain the advantage against him and fought back in a fierce and tough manner, unleashing a wave of fast sword slashes that Benimaru had evaded with his strong and fast agility.

Even though most of his sword slashes had failed to hit the target, Eiji S. was able to score one slash that made a direct hit against Benimaru's upper chest, causing a slash mark to be seen on Benimaru's shirt and that the electrical shootboxer had placed his right hand upon his chest as he felt the harsh bloodied cut that came directly from the sharp blade of Eiji S.'s katana sword.

When Eiji S. had tried to attack Benimaru with a downward sword slash, the electrical shootboxer had pulled an unexpected move from within sight and used both of his hands to catch and grip the front part of the sword's blade right before it came to his upper chest, shocking Eiji S. and the entire audience as they didn't expect to see Benimaru do such a tactic from within their own glance.

Despite that both of his hands were bleeding slightly from having to grip the sharp blade of the sword, Benimaru had made a small smirk on his face as he wasted no time in channeling his electrical Ki energy from his body so that he could use the steel blade of Eiji S.'s sword as a conduit and shock the Japanese swordsman in an instant, surprising many of the spectators as they didn't expect to see Eiji S. get attack so suddenly and unexpected from within their own sight.

After releasing his grip from Eiji S.'s katana sword and realizing that the Japanese swordsman was stunned from having to feel his unexpected electric attack, Benimaru had decided to hold nothing back and began to channel his electrical Ki energy into his right fist as he held it back in mid-air from his standing position so that he could get ready to unleash his super attack against his opponent without any hesitation or second thought.

Upon gathering enough electrical Ki energy into his right fist, Benimaru had thrusted it towards Eiji S. and unleashed a powerful attack known as the Raikou Ken, in which Benimaru had released a strong force-like surging electric punch that made a direct hit against Eiji S. and that the Japanese swordsman had yelled in complete pain as he felt his entire body being electrocuted by the tough and relentless attack of the electric shootboxer.

As Eiji S. had flew from his standing position on the wrestling ring and crashed upon the other side in a hard and tough state from having to endure the strong pressure of the attack, the Japanese swordsman had tried to get back up from the mat so that he could continue his battle against Benimaru, but the intensity of Benimaru's super attack had proven to be too much for him to endure and that Eiji S. had fell back to the mat in an unconscious manner, enabling Benimaru to gain the victory over Eiji S. via a K.O. and that the electrical shootboxer had made a small smirk on his face as he knew that he would be able to win his fight without any problems.

The third match of the third round had featured Ken going up against Scorpion from within sight and that the US Martial Arts champion was prepared to face off against the masked wrestler/fighter of the BWA without any hesitation or second thought.

While Eliza had looked on from her spectating seat in the lower Eastern area of the stadium stands, the fiancee of Ken had made a worried expression on her face as she hoped for the best that her future husband would be okay from within his fight and that he would gain his victory from within the scenario of the battle itself.

As the match began...Ken had made the first move against Scorpion and fought against the masked wrestler/fighter in a tough and fierce manner, unleashing a strong wave of fast punches and kicks against him from upon the wrestling ring, but Scorpion had used his calm demeanor and focus to block, parry, and evade each attack that came towards him with little thought.

Upon parrying a fast right hook punch in mid-air, Scorpion had quickly counterattacked against Ken with a fast Ki-powered right hand palm strike that struck the chest of Ken instantly, making a direct blow in an instant as Ken had staggered back a bit from feeling the tough attack of the masked wrestler/fighter and that the US Martial Arts champion had clenched his teeth in frustration as he realized that he was dealing with an opponent that had much power and strength behind his tough blows.

After the success of his first attack, Scorpion had proceeded into attacking Ken with his own wave of quick punches and kicks, causing Ken to heavily evade each attack as he knew that couldn't afford to have Scorpion gain the advantage against him from within the fight.

When Scorpion had tried to throw a right roundhouse kick against Ken's face, the US Martial Arts champion had managed to duck the move at the last second and tried to retaliate against Scorpion by lifting his right fist up in a striking manner against Scorpion's position so that he could attempt a Shoryuken rising fist attack against the lower chin of Scorpion's face, but to the shock of Ken's own sight...Scorpion had used his inner Ki energy to teleport from the move's striking range so that he could disappear and re-appear a few feet away from the other side of the wrestling ring while Ken had flew up into the air through the use of his rising fist attack and came back down to the wrestling mat as he landed safely upon sight and that he made a sternly expression on his face as he turned his sight towards Scorpion's new location and saw that he had stood upon his new standing position in his fighing stance, causing Ken to keep his guard up as he was prepared to fight against the masked wrestler/fighter without any hesitation or second thought.

The match between Ken and Scorpion had proven to be a strong and relentless battle to see as both fighters had fought vigorously from within the duration of the clash and neither one would let up from within their determination to win the fight and move on the next round of the competition itself.

Through a combination of his Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku and his fast Shoryuken attacks...Ken was able to gain a few strong hits against Scorpion and showed everyone his fighting prowess from within his efforts, but Scorpion wouldn't stay down for long and fought back against the US Martial Arts champion, using many of his techniques such as the Tiger Fang and the K3 to make tough blows against Ken without any hesitation or problem.

The battle had lasted for quite a while from within the stadium and many spectators had looked on in amazement as they saw the tough strength that came from both Ken and Scorpion, but as time was running out for the two competitors...both the US Martial Arts champion and the masked wrestler/fighter had decided to hold nothing back from within their last attempts to defeat each other from within the given chance.

Using a strategic tactic from within his sight...Scorpion had begun to attack Ken through the use of his evasion attacks, of which the masked wrestler/fighter would teleport in and out upon glance while striking Ken with either a fast punch or a kick from either the front or behind of the US Martial Arts champion's standing position, causing Ken to make a frustrated expression on his face as he knew that whenever he tried to strike Scorpion back in an instant from within the attacks...he would be able to teleport instantly and avoid the counterattack with little hesitation.

While Eliza and the rest of the audience had cheered for Ken to not give up and continue to fight, the US Martial Arts champion had realized that he had one opportunity to attack Scorpion from within the given opportunity and realizing that he couldn't afford to lose the match...Ken had decided to close his eyes without any hesitation and balled up his right fist in a tight manner as he began to gather a surge of his burning Ki energy into the fist so that he could waste no time in initiating his specific counterattack.

Upon having his eyes closed from within his time...Ken had began to focus his deep thoughts into detecting Scorpon's movements from within his teleportation so that he could time the right moment of his counterattack and strike Scorpion with a hard and powerful technique from within his own glance and determination.

Despite that Ken had to endure the relentless teleportation blows that came from Scorpion, the US Martial Arts champion had continued to make a strong-willed expression on his face as he continued to keep track of Scorpion's evasive movements so that he could be ready to strike back when least expected.

As Scorpion had reappeared from behind Ken's standing position in hopes of attacking him with a fast right roundhouse kick, the US Martial Arts champion had made a small smirk on his face as immediately turned around from his right side towards Scorpion's evasive position and made a defiant yell on his face as he twisted around very quicky while bringing his right fist up to Scorpion's lower chin, causing the masked wrestler/fighter to gasp in shock as he didn't expect for his opponent to attack him from his own detection.

"Shinryuken!" yelled Ken as he raised his fiery Ki-powered right fist up in the air and made a direct hit against the lower part of Scorpion's chin, knocking him high into the air from within an unexpected manner while Ken himself had jumped up into the air as well and twisted his entire body around from within the process of his fiery uppercut punch, striking the lower part of Scorpion's chin three more times from within the rising ascension of his attack.

Upon seeing that Ken was able to make a strong blow against Scorpion from within the match, Ryu, Guy, Geese, and everyone else had looked on in complete shock as they were surprised to see that Ken was able to score a direct hit against the masked wrestler/fighter and that they didn't expect him to gain the advantage over his opponent from within everyone's own sight.

While Scorpion had fell to the wrestling mat from Ken's ascending uppercut move and crashed upon the other side of the wrestling ring on his chest in a hard and painful way, Ken had came back down from within the process of his attack and landed safely on sight as he was succesful in completing his technique without any problems.

As Scorpion had tried to get back up from the wrestling mat with his own endurance, the masked wrestler/fighter had made an excruciating gasp through his wrestling mask as he felt that his body was unable to withstand the intensity of the flames that came from Ken's uppercut attack and realizing that his own endurance was growing weaker to the point of exhaustion...Scorpion had instantly fell back to the ground on his chest and lied upon the mat in a motionless and unconscious state, enabling Ken to gain the surprising win over Scorpion via a K.O. and that everyone in the stadium had cheered in pure excitement for Ken's victory, including Eliza as well.

While Ken had made a happy expression on his face while having his right arm raised in victory by the tournament referee, Geese had made a sternly frown on his own face as he didn't like the fact that Scorpion had lost the fight against a potential enemy and the ruthless business entrepeneur had now wondered if Ken was also a strong contender of battle in the near future from within his own time.

The fourth match of the third round had featured Tia going up against Mizoguchi from within sight and this match had proven to be one of the quickest and decent fights to ever occur from within the competition.

Though his opponent was a woman...Mizoguchi had held nothing back against Tia as he fought against her with the punches and kicks of his Jissen Karate fighting style and showed everyone that he was prepared to battle to his very hardest from within the match, but Tia had also showed everyone that she was no average opponent as well and displayed her own Chinese karate fighting style as she fought fiercely against Mizoguchi with her lightning-fast kicks and techniques, much in the same fighting style as Chun-Li and Jessica.

In the end though...Mizoguchi had came out as the winner when he was able to strike Tia with a Gottsui Tiger Bazooka attack, of which the powerful orange projectile that had the image of a roaring tiger had managed to break through Tia's own projectile, which was a mid-air spinning energy blade, and that the direct impact of the blast had sent Tia flying into the air so that she could crash upon the wrestling mat on her back in a hard way, knocking her into an unconscious state from having to feel the tough power of Mizoguchi's powerful projectile attack and that Mizoguchi himself had won the match against Tia via a K.O. from within everyone's own glance.

The fifth match of the third round had featured Guy going one-on-one against Ryo from within their battle and for the Bushin ninja...his fight against the Kyokugen heir had proven to be one clash that he was prepared to face without any hesitation or second thought.

While Robert, Yuri, Takuma, and King watched Ryo battle against his opponent from their spectating seats in the higher Western area of the stadium stands, each of them saw that Ryo had fought strongly against Guy from within the battle and that the Kyokugen heir didn't let up on his relentless assault against the Bushin ninja, attacking him relentlessly with a Zanretsu Ken, of which Ryo had unleashed a fast flurry of right hand punches against Guy from his standing position on the wrestling right, but to the surprise of both Ryo and his friends...they saw that Guy was easily able to block and parry each punch that came towards him with his hands and arms, due to his superior training in the style of Bushin and that his precise eyes could easily detect and block each punch with little hesitation.

Even Todoh and Kasumi, who sat a good distance away from the others upon the same area of the stadium stands, had looked on in complete shock as well as they didn't expect to see one of Ryo's techniques get blocked so easily by an unknown opponent and the father-daughter team had now wondered if Ryo would finally meet his match against his tough opponent from within the battle.

Upon seeing that his Zanretsu Ken attack had failed against Guy from within sight, Ryo had decided to bring the offensive against his opponent and fought against Guy in a tough state with the use of his hard punches and kicks towards Guy's standing position, but the Bushin ninja had once again used his fast agility to avoid to evade each attack that came toward him from his opponent, showing everyone his resilent Bushin abilities.

Deciding that his front attack barrage wasn't gonna work against his opponent, Ryo had proceeded into balling up his right fist so that he could rush towards Guy's front position and use his right fist to unleash a rising uppercut jump punch known as as the Kohou: an attack that was very similiar to Ryu and Ken's Shoryuken uppercut punch.

Before Ryo's attack could make a direct hit against him, Guy had immediately jumped back from the striking range of the move and landed a few feet away upon the wrestling ring as he saw that Ryo had flew up into the air with his uppercut right fist from within the same manner of Ryu and Ken's own Shoryuken technique.

Seeing an opportunity for a counterattack, Guy had immediately jumped up into the air towards Ryo's descending state and extended his right leg out from within his ascension as he twisted around real fast from within his attack and struck Ryo in the face a few times with his Bushin Senpuu Kyaku attack, knocking the Kyokugen heir to the other side of the wrestling ring's mat as he felt the strong counter technique that came from the Bushin ninja during the match itself and that he crashed upon the mat in a tough way, struggling to get back up so that he could continue his fight against Guy.

While Guy had landed on the wrestling mat from within the end of his move without any problem, Ryo had managed to get back up from the wrestling mat on his own accord and stood upon his own ground as he was ready to battle against the Bushin ninja from within the duration of the match.

Both Guy and Ryo had continued to battle against one another from within sight through the use of their fast punches and kicks and neither one would hold back from within their own determination to gain the advantage of the match itself, but the entire clash between the Bushin ninja and the Kyokugen heir would soon come to an end from within the final moments of the fight itself.

After enduring a hard right kick to the stomach from Guy, Ryo was able to regain his senses in an instant and decided to jump away from Guy to the other side of the wrestling ring as the Kyokugen heir was determined to put some distance between him and his opponent, enabling him to focus on planning his next move.

When Ryo saw that Guy was rushing towards him with his Bushin speed from upon the wrestling ring, the Kyokugen heir had made a determined expression on his face as he held both of his arms back from his standing position and began to gather a strong surge of orange Ki energy from within both of his hands, preparing to unleash his super attack against the Bushin ninja from within the given opportunity.

When Guy had came dangerously close towards Ryo's standing position on the wrestling ring, the Kyokugen heir had detected that he had gathered enough Ki energy from within his hands and thrusted both of his arms foward from within a firing manner, relasing a huge orange fireball known as the Haou Shoukouken that went straight towards Guy from within his fast sprint.

Just when it seemed that Ryo's projectile attack would make a direct hit against Guy from within his sprint, the Bushin ninja had made a surprise move from within everyone's own sight as he quickly leaped up the air from within a surprising agility state and avoided the fireball with his Bushin Izuna Otoshi, of which he did a cannonball jump over the huge projectile and that Ryo had looked on in complete shock as he didn't expect to see Guy jump over his own technique from within his glance.

"Impossible!" said Ryo as he looked on in complete shock from within the surprising predicament.

As Guy landed in front of Ryo from upon his standing position and stood in a strong way, the Bushin ninja had made a sternly expression on his face as he knew that Ryo was now vulnerable to his counterattack and that he was prepared to not hold anything back from within his own time and sight.

"Bushin Musou Renge!" yelled Guy as he wasted no time in unleashing a powerful barrage of relentless punches and kicks against Ryo's front position, striking him endlessly in a fast manner as the Kyokugen heir had felt the strong and difficult blows from upon his face and chest in an unexpected and painful state.

As everyone in the entire stadium saw that Guy had attacked Ryo endlessly from within his move, each of them were surprised to see the tough ferocity that came directly from the Bushin ninja and that Guy himself wouldn't let up from upon his tough barrage attack against Ryo.

After throwing in the last few punches of his attack, Guy had ended the move with a back-flip somersault kick that struck Ryo directly in the face and that the Kyokugen heir had flew up into the air from within the aftermath of the attack and crashed upon the wrestling mat in a hard and roughed-up manner while Guy had completed his back-flip and landed safely on the wrestling mat with little problems.

Even though Ryo had tried to get back up from the wrestling mat...he immediately fell back to the ground after falling into an unconscious state through the scenario of his tough bruises and that Guy had won the match through the use of a K.O., shocking Robert, Yuri, Takuma, King, Todoh, and Kasumi as they didn't expect to see Ryo be defeated by the Bushin ninja from within their own sight.

The sixth match of the third round had featured Jessica going up against Chun-Li from within their own time and knowing that she had to fight against her best friend/teacher...the blonde beauty had made a strong-willed expression on her face as she knew that she had to show the Interpol Chinese agent her potential fighting skills without any hesitation or second thought.

Upon seeing that his daughter was about to fight from within her match, Haggar had made a calm but concerned expression on his face as he hoped for the best that his daughter would be okay from within the battle and that she wouldn't push her own physical strength past its limit from within the process of her fight.

When the match had officialy begun, Jessica had ran towards Chun-Li's position on the right side of the wrestling ring and began to unleash a strong wave of fast punches and kicks against Chun-Li, to which the Interpol Chinese agent had evaded each punch and kick that came towards her from within her detection.

After ducking a fast right roundhouse kick that came from Jessica, Chun-Li had immediately fought back against her best friend with her own barrage of fast punches and kicks, which caused Jessica to duck and evade each blow that came towards her from within her own detection.

As Chun-Li saw that Jessica had evaded a right hook punch that came from her, she took the opportunity to duck down from her standing position so that she could immediately turn around from within sight and use her right leg to throw a sweep attack that made a direct hit against the back of Jessica's legs, knocking the blonde beauty down as she fell directly upon her back in a hard manner and that she tried to get back up from the wrestling mat while enduring the tough pain of her unexpected scenario.

Upon seeing that Jessica was down from within her glance, Chun-Li had wasted no time in lifting her right leg up from her ducking position so that she could bring the ankle of her right foot down towards Jessica's stomach in hopes of making another hit from within her attack, but the blonde beauty had immediately rolled out of the way to the other side from Chun-Li's ducking position and that the ankle of Chun-Li had only struck the mat of the wrestling ring, causing Chun-Li to clench her teeth in frustration as she knew that she was unsuccessful in her second attack.

Upon standing back up from the wrestling mat and seeing that Chun-Li had stood back up as well, Jessica had made a determined glance on her face as she knew that Chun-Li wasn't gonna let her gain the victory from within an easy sight and that the blonde beauty was prepared to continue her fight against the Interpol Chinese agent with little hesitation or second thought.

Both Chun-Li and Jessica had continued to fight against one another in a fast and fierce manner from within their own match and neither one would let the other gain the advantage from within their tough clash against one another. With her uncanny agility and fighting skills...Chun-Li was able to score a few hits against Jessica through the use of her quick backfist punches and sharp kicks to Jessica's chest and stomach, but the blonde beauty had fought back against her best friend and managed to score some blows of her own, of which Jessica had countered most of Chun-Li's punches with her Tai Chi Chuan defenses and used a mixture of her fast palm strikes and quick kicks to attack both Chun-Li's face and stomach in a hard and powerful manner.

As Jessica was able to make another counter palm strike towards Chun-Li's face and caused her to stagger back from within her sight, the blonde beauty had decide to initiate a move that she learned from Chun-Li in hopes to gaining another hit against her best friend.

Bringing both of her feet together on the wrestling mat...Jessica had made a huge jump towards Chun-Li's standing position through the use of an aerial front flip and extended her right leg out from within the process of her move as Jessica had completed her front flip in an instant and that she was about to bring her extended right foot down towards Chun-Li's head in a technique known as the Sen-En-Shu.

When Chun-Li saw that Jessica was coming down towards her from the air with her attack, the Interpol Chinese agent had immediately counterattacked against Jessica by using her own agility to jump up into the air towards Jessica so that she could instantly twist around from within her diagonal ascension and use both of her feet to strike Jessica in the face with her Tenshokyaku attack.

Upon striking Jessica a few times with her attack, Chun-Li had threw a fast right roundhouse kick from within the end of the move and knocked Jessica out of the air so that she could crash upon the wrestling mat in a hard manner while Chun-Li had landed safely on her own two feet from within the process of her attack.

As the spectators of the audience had cheered in excitement from witnessing both Chun-Li and Jessica battle against one another, the blonde beauty had slowly gotten back up from the ground so that she could stand on her own two feet and place herself from within her fighting stance as she looked at Chun-Li with a strong-willed expression on her face.

When Haggar saw that his daughter was prepared to continue her fight against Chun-Li, the strong-muscled Mayor had made a precise expression on his own face as he was impressed to see the strong determination that came from the fighting spirit of his daughter and that Jessica's will to battle was almost similar to his own from within his past career as a wrestler.

Upon regaining her senses from within her fighting stance, Jessica had made a determined glance on her face as she ran towards Chun-Li's position on the wrestling ring and upon coming within striking range of the Interpol Chinese agent's sight...the blonde beauty had proceeded into attacking Chun-Li with her Hyakuretsu Kyaku attack, of which Jessica had unleashed her lightning-fast kicks against Chun-Li from within everyone's own glance.

As Chun-Li was able to avoid most of the kicks with her strong evasion skills...she immediately fought back against Jessica through the use of her own Hyakuretsu Kyaku attack, in which Chun-Li herself had threw her lightning-fast kicks against Jessica's own and that both the blonde beauty and the Interpol Chinese agent had found themselves attacking each other with their lightning-fast kicks, of which each blow had connected against one another from within everyone's own shocking sight.

Realizing that they were at a stalemate from within their Hyakuretsu Kyaku attacks, both Chun-Li and Jessica had subsided their moves from within the same time and proceeded into attacking one another with their fast punches and kicks, hoping to slow down each other's endurance from within the given chance, but as the match was about to come to an end...both fighters had realized that they had to hold nothing back from within their last attempts of winning the battle.

When Jessica had tried to attack Chun-Li in the face with a left-hand palm strike, the Interpol Chinese agent had ducked the move at the last second and threw a fast left elbow towards Jessica's gut, causing the blonde beauty to make a small gasp on her face as she lost her breath in having to endure the strong attack of her best friend.

With Jessica stunned from upon her sight...Chun-Li had proceeded into grabbing Jessica's shoulders with her hands so that she could bring Jessica's head down to her waist and strike her forehead with a right knee, causing Jessica to instantly stagger back as she lifted her head up from the attack and made a painful expression on her face as she placed her right hand upon her bruised forehead.

As Chun-Li saw that Jessica was within a good striking range upon her sight, the Interpol Chinese agent had decided to hold nothing back from within her next attack and that she was determined to finish the fight between her and her best friend.

"Senretsu Kyaku!" yelled Chun-Li as she rushed towards Jessica's position on the wrestling ring and proceeded to attack her with a heavy barrage of lightning-fast kicks that was laced with her own Ki energy, overwhelming Jessica as she felt the relentless kicks that came towards her from the Interpol Chinese agent and that she was unable to defend herself from within the scenario of the match itself.

After striking Jessica with a strong barrage of her Ki-powered kicks, Chun-Li had ended the move with a Ki-powered high kick that made a direct hit against the lower chin of Jessica's face and that the blonde beauty had flew up into the air from within the attack and crashed upon the distant ground of the wrestling mat in a tough state as she felt her entire body ache from having to endure the super attack of the Interpol Chinese agent.

As the tournament referee had started his 10-count from within sight, Jessica had tried to get back up from the ground so that she could attempt to continue her battle against Chun-Li, but the blonde beauty had made an excruciating expression on her face as she realized that her own physical body had came to its endurance limit and that she instantly fell back to the ground as she made a tired and exhausted expression on her face from within sight.

When the tournament referee had counted to 10 from within his count and realized that Jessica was unable to continue her fight against Chun-Li, he awarded the Interpol Chinese agent the win in the match via a K.O., causing everyone in the stadium to cheer in pure excitement as they were real happy to see a strong and unique battle occur between Chun-Li and Jessica from within their own time.

After having her right hand raised by the tournament referee so that everyone could know that she won the match, Chun-Li had decided to walk over to where Jessica had lied from so that she could help her best friend get back up from the ground of the wrestling mat with little hesitation.

Upon standing back up on her own two feet through the assistance of Chun-Li, Jessica had made an exhausted glance on her face as she looked at Chun-Li in a decent manner and thanked her for giving her a strong and tough match from within her own time and opportunity.

After thanking Chun-Li for the match, Jessica had proceeded into giving her best friend a strong and gentle hug from within her own sight and that Chun-Li herself had done the same thing from within the process as the Interpol Chinese agent was real happy to battle against the blonde beauty from within her time and that Chun-Li had realized that Jessica's fighting skills would get much better from within her own personal scenario.

When Haggar saw that Jessica was real happy to battle against Chun-Li from within the match...the strong-muscled Mayor had made a decent smile on his face as he knew that his daughter had accepted the responsibilities of being a martial artist and the experience of the fight had enabled Jessica to gain a strong insight of maturity from within the process of her personal scenario.

The seventh match of the third round had featued Mai facing off against Blue Mary from within sight and though the two ladies were best friends to one another...neither one would let the other gain the win from within the match itself.

With her expertise in the fighting style of combat sambo...Blue Mary was able to strike Mai with a couple of calculated hits and was also able to apply some submission holds and techniques against Mai from within the process of her battling, but the Shiranui kunoichi wouldn't allow Blue Mary to get the best of her and fought back in a fierce manner through the use of her constant fan striking and fast aerial techniques, doing this while the male spectators in the audience had took pictures of Mai from within the process of the match.

The battle between Mai and Blue Mary had lasted for quite a while and both ladies had impressed the crowd with their sharp skills and tough determination, but in the end...it was Mai who came out as the victor when she was able to make a direct hit against Blue Mary with her Cho Hissatsu Shinobibachi, in which the Shiranui kunoichi had struck Blue Mary with a rushing right elbow tackle jump while being engulfed in her own fire Ki aura, making a direct hit on Blue Mary as the freelance agent had had felt the front direct blow of the move and crashed upon the wrestling mat in a hard and roughed manner while being burned from within the process of the attack, leaving Blue Mary in an unconsious state and giving Mai the win in the match via a K.O. scenario.

Upon winning the fight from within her own time, Mai had made a victory pose upon sight as she showed everyone that she was the winner of the tough battle and the male spectators of the crowd had once again took constant pictures of Mai from within her victory pose upon the scenario that was happening right now.

The eighth and final match of the third round had featured Kyo going up against Dao-Long from within sight and upon seeing his opponent from within his own glance...the Kusanagi heir had made a confident expression on his face as he was prepared to fight against his adversary with little hesitation or second thought.

Using his fast Kung-Fu punches and kicks combined with his own Ki energy...Dao-Long was able to gain a few hits against Kyo and showed everyone his sharp expertise when it came to pure combat fighting, but Kyo had also showed everyone the reason of why he was the Japanese National Fighting Champion and fought back against Dao-Long with the use of his fiery hard punches and aerial kick techniques, proving his strong will to overcome his opponent and gain the advantage from within the battle itself.

Though the battle was fierce and tough to see from within the eyes of the spectators that watched the clash between the two competitors unfold...it came to a direct end when Kyo was able to use the Hiougi Ura 108 Shiki Orochinagi technique to break through Dao-Long's Houshin Renha super projectile attack so that the Kusanagi heir could blast the young Korean fighter into the air from within his fire-based attack and see him crash upon the ground of the wrestling mat in a harsh manner while being scorched from within the aftermath of the attack, leaving Dao-Long in an unconscious state from upon his lying position on the wrestling ring and that Kyo had won the match via a K.O. scenario.

With Kyo's win from within his match...the third round of the Metro City Slugfest tournament had finally came to an end and that the surviving eight fighters were confirmed for the fourth round of the competition, which was scheduled to take place in less than one hour. Those that managed to make it to the fourth round would soon find themseleves battling against one another from within the excited audience of the stadium and each fighter would hold nothing back from within their attempts to make it to the semi-finals of the tournament, which was scheduled to occur from tomorrow itself.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Ryu, Ken, Guy, Chun-Li, Mai, Kyo, Benimaru, and Mizoguchi are prepared to face off against one another from within the fourth round of the Metro City Slugfest tournament and though the eight fighters have little time for recovery...each of them are prepared to battle from within their own given chance. While that happens, Billy L., Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca gain some unexpected help from Dean, who tells the quartet about a possible location of where the first bomb is hidden from within the Central district of the city. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	22. Chapter 21: Before the Fate of Tomorrow

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 2: The Metro City Slugfest**

**Chapter 21: Before the Fate of Tomorrow**

* * *

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Stadium**

During the Saturday afternoon time of 4:10 P.M. at the Metro Stadium, the audience that sat throughout the main section of the stadium had yelled and cheered out in excitement as they were anxious to witness the four matches of the Metro City Slugfest's fourth round occur from upon their sight and each of the spectators had wondered on who would make it to the semi-finals of the competition that was scheduled to occur from within tomorrow.

While the tournament officials were making sure that everything was getting prepped up in the huge wrestling ring for the start of the competition's fourth round, the fighters who were prepared to battle from within the specific time of the afternoon had spent the next few minutes resting and recovering from within the one hour break that they were allowed to have by the officials themselves and that each of the fighters had spent their own time being prepared for the start of the tournament's fourth round.

From within an isolated hallway that was located in the backstage portion of the stadium, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, and Guy were taking their time in getting some soda cans from a local vending machine so that they could drink the ice cold contents of their sodas and refresh their own bodies from within the process of their recovery.

Upon getting their soda cans from the vending machine, the quaret had proceeded into heading down into the right direction of the hallway's location so that each of them could return to the backstage locker room and rendezvous with the others who were scheduled to battle alongside with them from the fourth round of the competition.

"Well Ken...it won't be long before you and I are gonna have to go back out there and continue our battles from within this competition" said Ryu as he drunk his orange soda while walking in front of his friends.

"Agreed and though we had little time to recover our strength from within the one hour break that they gave us...we're more than prepared to fight and show everyone our martial arts skills and abilities out there once again. If the two of us can get past our last matches of the day...we're gonna automatically face off tomorrow from within a match of the semi-finals and when that happens...I'm gonna show you that I'm the strongest fighter between the two of us" said Ken as he made a friendly but determined expression on his face while looking at Ryu with his own sight and drinking his own can of purple soda from within the process.

"I'd welcome that scenario anytime Ken" said Ryu as he looked on while having a determined expression on his own face upon hearing that statement from Ken.

"It looks like the two of you are anxious to face each other from within the semi-finals of the tournament. If that happens...I would definitely love to see the both of you duke it out at the given chance" said Chun-Li as she drunk a can of lemonade soda from within sight.

"I'm sure that you would Chun-Li" said Ken as he continued to drink his soda can from within sight.

"So guys...do you think that Billy and the others may have found the location of the first bomb by now?" said Guy as he made a serious glance on his face upon saying that statement to his friends while drinking his can of fruit punch soda.

"Perhaps Guy, but I highly doubt that our friends were able to find the first bomb from within the initial attempt they're in at the moment. It's not exactly an easy task to find one of six bombs from within a huge city like this and even if the others were able to find the bomb of the specific district that they're in right now...we would still have five more to locate and disarm on sight, the likes of which would prove to be much hard and dangerous for us to do" said Chun-Li in a sharp and precise way.

"Meaning that we need to get some required help and try to locate the rest of these bombs as soon as possible" said Ken.

"That I agree. When we get back to the locker room...I'm gonna try to speak to Kyo and Benimaru about our scenario and see if they can help us out in our problem. Even though I don't want to put those two guys into a dangerous situation like this...we're on a strict time limit right now and we're gonna need all the help we can get for this problem" said Ryu in a determined manner.

"And when I get the chance on my own accord...I'm gonna have a chat with Robert Garcia and see if he and his own friends can help out as well. Robert and I are old business partners whose companies have helped each other out in the past and the two of us have often sparred against one another in a couple of friendly matches from within our spare time outside of our work. Hopefully...Robert and his friends will give us some much-needed assistance in this scenario and help us find those bombs as soon as possible" said Ken in a determined manner as well.

"Agreed. We have to beat the clock and try to find those bombs before the end of tomorrow. If not...we're gonna be in a tough and unpredicable situation that could mean instant distaster for this city" said Chun-Li in a sternly yet worried manner from within her walk.

Upon hearing that statement from Chun-Li during their walk back to the specific locker room, Ryu, Ken, and Guy had nodded in agreement with the Interpol Chinese agent on her word and knew from within their own minds that she was right about the scenario they were facing, each of them hoping that they would find the bombs in due time and save Metro City from a possible deadly disaster.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Central Park**

Meanwhile at the Metro City Central Park, Billy L., Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca had took their time in sitting down from the middle portion of the huge park as the four friends were sweating real hard from within sight and that each of them were determined to catch their breath and recover their inner strength from within the constant searching of the Central district's first bomb from within the afternoon.

"Whew! I never knew that trying to find one bomb from within a district could be much harder than expected" said Billy L. in an exhausted manner as he lied upon the grass in a calm state while looking at the clear blue sky with his own glance.

"Agreed. Those guys in the action movies make it look very easy for anyone to do, but when it comes to real life...we automatically fail in our bomb detection skills" said Marian as she sat next to Rebecca on a nearby bench while using her right arm to wipe off some sweat that came from her forehead.

"It seems that all of us may have bitten off more than we could chew upon volunteering in trying to find the bomb of the city's Central district. We've checked every alleyway and abandoned building that we could find a while back and came up with nothing from within our attempts" said Jimmy as he leaned upon a tree that was behind the bench of where Marian and Rebecca had stood from.

"Mr. Haggar may have been right about us not being able to find the bombs by ourselves. With a city as huge as this...it's gonna take a group effort to locate all six bombs and disarm them as soon as possible" said Rebecca.

"Even if that was so Rebecca...we still have to locate the one here in the Central district and make sure that it can't go off from within its specific time. There's no way that I'm gonna let that bomb and the other five explode and cause a possible disaster scenario to happen to this city and its citizens" said Billy L. as he sat up from his lying position so that he could look at his friends in a calm yet determined way.

"I know how you feel Billy, but we have to think carefully about this entire situation. Without any strong leads to go on...we're literally left in the dark about what to do next. It'll be a real miracle if we're able to find another good place to look at and hope for the best that we find the district's bomb from there" said Marian.

Upon hearing that statement from his girlfriend, Billy L. had made a sternly frown on his face as he knew that Marian was right about her word and realize that trying to determine the next place of their investigation wouldn't exactly be an easy task for them to do, especially when they've already gone through most of the places that they suspected from within their own time.

Just then, an unexpected voice was heard from within the vicinity of where the four friends had stood from and that everyone didn't expect to hear the voice with their own time and detection.

"Perhaps I could help you out in your little situation" said Dean's voice.

When Billy L. and the others had heard Dean's voice and turned their sight to the left direction of their conversation location, they saw the mysterious street drifter known as Dean had approached them unexpectedly and that he had a small frown on his face while keeping both of his hands inside his pants' pockets from within sight.

"Who are you suppose to be?" said Rebecca as she and the others saw Dean with their own glance.

"My name is Dean and I couldn't help but overhear your little conversation from my casual walk. I take it that you guys are trying to find those bombs that are set to go off tomorrow?" said Dean as he stood a few feet away from where the others were.

Upon hearing that statement from Dean with their own detection, Billy L. and the others had gasped in shock as they were surprised to know that Dean had already realized the situation that was happening right now and that they didn't expect him to know of it from within their own time.

"Yes we are, but how do you know about this?" said Billy L. as he immediately got up from the ground and looked at Dean in a surprised yet suspicious state while Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca had joined up with him from his standing position as they too had looked at Dean in a suspicious manner.

"You could say that I overheard a couple of street thugs talk about it late last night from within a shady bar that's located in the Westside district of the city. While I was minding my own business from within that bar...I overheard a couple of people talk about how Metro City would finally belong to the street gangs and that no authorities would be able to stop them from within the specific day of tomorrow. It caught my interest a bit in knowing how the street gangs would gain control of the city from within sight and through normal curiosity...I decided to figure out on what was going on from within my own personal time.

Through some easy persuasion and a couple of drinks...I was able to talk to two of the thugs who spoke about the entire scenario from within their drunken state and I learned everything about the bombs being planted throughout the city's districts and how the unified gangs of the city would soon riot from within the aftermath explosions of those bombs. I decided to head on over to the Metro Stadium today so that I could get in contact with Mayor Haggar and inform him about this potential scenario" said Dean in a calm and decent state.

"That's nice to hear and all, but still...it doesn't convince us that we can trust you in our ordeal" said Jimmy as he looked at Dean with a sternly expression on his face.

"What if I were to tell you that I may know the location of one of the bombs that you seek out?" said Dean.

"You know a possible location?" said Marian as she and the others had looked on in shock upon hearing that statement from Dean.

"Yes and that fact was the reason that I wanted to see Mayor Haggar at the stadium. You see...upon learning about the bombs being set throughout the city...I started to remember a particular and unusual scene that occured from within a late night walk that I took from Wednesday. While I was walking down a street from within the Central district, I noticed that two shady people had entered into the front entrance of a closed parking garage right near the Metro City Museum and that one of them was carrying a small box-like object into the parking garage from within sight. I stood around for a few minutes and tried to figure out on what was going on, but by then...the two people had already left the parking garage and departed from the area through the use of a black van which was stationed near the building itself.

It was quite strange upon seeing some unknown and unexpected people head into a closed parking garage from within the late night and I tried to figure out on what the scenario was behind the entire event, but upon realizing the bomb plot from within the city...I started to put two and two together and realized that those guys may have in fact planted one of the bombs from within that parking garage" said Dean.

"If what you say is true...you've gotta lead us to that parking garage right now" said Marian in a worried yet determined manner

"Agreed. We need to find that bomb as soon as possible and try to disarm it without any second thought" said Rebecca as she nodded in agreement with Marian on her word.

"Very well then. I'll take you to location of where the bomb is located from. Follow me" said Dean as he began to walk from within the left direction of his position so that he could make his way out of the park and lead the others to the location of the Central district's bomb.

From there, Billy L., Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca had decided to follow Dean from within sight as they hoped that the lone drifter would be able to lead them to the first bomb in the Central district so that they could find and disarm it as soon as possible from within the afternoon.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Stadium**

Meanwhile at the Metro Stadium, the fourth round of the Metro City Slugfest tournament had occured from within sight and that the audience who saw the entire event unfold had cheered and looked on with pure excitement as they were watching the first match of the fourth round occur between Ryu and Benimaru, in which the two fighters had battled against one another in a fierce and relentless manner from within the huge wrestling ring upon everyone's own sight.

While Ken, Chun-Li, Guy, Kyo, Mai, and Mizoguchi saw the match from the backstage locker room via a television set, the six fighters had looked on with their own decent glance as they saw that the young Japanese fighter and the electrical shootboxer had fought in a tough state from within the match and neither one would let up from within their own methods of battling.

Channeling his electrical Ki energy throughout his entire body...Benimaru had proceeded to unleash a strong barrage of electrical punches and kicks against Ryu, in which the young Japanese fighter had used his quick evasion and agility to avoid each electrical-laced punch and kick that came towards him from his opponent and that Ryu himself had made a sternly frown on his face as he felt the air pressure that came from within the fast blows of Benimaru's attacks.

"I have to give Benimaru credit from within his fighting abilities. Even when I manage to avoid the blows that come from his attacks...I can still feel the direct air pressure of his electrical strikes and I can easily tell that he's had his own training from within his personal time. It's no doubt that Benimaru will easily give me a tough fight to overcome right now and I'm more than ready to accept it" said Ryu in his mind as he continued to evade the electrical strikes of Benimaru.

Upon avoiding a quick electrical right punch that came from Benimaru, Ryu had proceeded into fighting back against the electrical shootboxer with his own array of fast martial arts punches and kicks, in which Benimaru had found himself on the defensive as he used his own fast agility to duck and evade each blow that came towards him from the young Japanese fighter.

When Ryu saw that Benimaru was ducking and evading his punches and kicks from within sight, the young Japanese fighter had made a sternly but determined expression on his face as he knew that he couldn't afford to let Benimaru's evasion get the best of him from within his efforts and that he was prepared to continue his assault against the electrical shootboxer from within their fourth round match of the competition.

As Ryu saw that Benimaru had managed to avoid his left hook punch, he immediately threw a right fist punch towards Benimaru's gut, making a strong direct hit on sight and that the blow itself had caused Benimaru to make a startled gasp on his face as he felt the tense pressure of Ryu's punch while he used his arms to clench his stomatch in a painful manner from within everyone's own sight.

With Benimaru stunned from within his glance, Ryu had wasted no time in throwing a left hook uppercut punch against the lower chin of Benimaru and the strong blow of the young Japanese fighter had caused the electrical shootboxer to stagger back instantly as he tried to regain his composure and senses from within the aftermath of the attack itself.

Upon seeing that Benimaru was left wide open for another quick attack, Ryu had decided to jump foward in the air towards Benimaru while extending his right leg out from within the process so that he could twist around very fast from within everyone's own glance, initiating his Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku attack which struck Benimaru many times in the face as Ryu's right foot had connected against the electrical shootboxer so that he could score a couple of strong hits against his opponent.

As the last twisting kick of Ryu's move had knocked Benimaru directly to the right side of the wrestling mat in a hard manner, the young Japanese fighter had landed safely upon the mat on his own two feet as he stood a few feet away from Benimaru and saw that the electrical shootboxer was slowly getting back up from the ground on his own fighting accord.

"So...do you think that you can continue this match or are you willing to give up right now?" said Ryu as he looked at Benimaru in a calm and decent way.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that giving up is not directly in my book Ryu. In fact...I'm just getting warmed up for the perfect counterattack" said Benimaru as he stood on his right knee from within a kneeling position while looking at Ryu in a precise and confident manner.

When Benimaru saw that Ryu had lowered his defensive guard from within his sight, he made a cocky smile on his face as he saw the opportunity to initiate his counterattack against the young Japanese fighter, in which Benimaru had placed his right hand on the ground between him and Ryu and upon doing that...Benimaru had used the flexability of his right arm to lift his legs from his kneeling position so that he could initiate an unexpected and surprising technique against Ryu from within everyone's own sight.

"Shinku Katategoma!" yelled Benimaru as he twisted around very fast from his downed position in a surprising manner through the use of his positioned right arm on the wrestling mat and from within his twisting...the electrical shootboxer had used his two legs to strike Ryu's own legs in a fast and tough state, making a couple of strong hits on sight as Ryu had clenched his teeth in frustration from having to feel the relentless spin kicking that came from Benimaru's surprising technique.

While the audience had yelled and cheered out in excitement upon seeing the action happen from within the wrestling ring, Benimaru had completed his technique against Ryu and used the surprising solo power of his positioned right arm to jump back from his last position so that he could land on the wrestling mat and stand a few feet away from Ryu upon the wrestling ring itself.

As Ryu kneeled down upon his knees from having to endure the relentless spinning kick attack that came upon him from Benimaru, the young Japanese fighter had made a strong-willed expression on his face as he was determined to withstand and endure the tense pressure that came from the electrical shootboxer's attack.

"So Ryu...what do you think of my crafty attack? Quite good eh?" said Benimaru in a confident way.

"Yes it is Benimaru. You caught me off guard when least expected and I never expected you to do such a technique on my own sight, but still...I won't go down that easily" said Ryu as he slowly got back up on his standing position and looked at Benimaru with a determined expression on his face.

"That's quite good to hear Ryu, cause I want to beat you at your strongest and show everyone that I can be on the same level as the World Warrior champion himself. Prepare yourself" said Benimaru as he balled up both of his fists and began to channel his electrical Ki energy throughout his entire body once more, causing Ryu to make a sternly frown on his face as he knew that Benimaru was preparing to attack him once more and that Ryu had stood from within his fighting stance as he was ready to face off against the electrical shootboxer from within the match.

Upon feeling that he had gained enough electrical power from within his detection, Benimaru had proceeded into running towards Ryu upon sight so that he could initiate his fast barrage of electrical-laced punches and kicks, of which Ryu had used his fast agility and evasiveness to avoid each blow that came towards him from the electrical shootboxer.

Though Ryu was able to avoid some of the attacks from within sight...the soreness of his attacked legs had caused Ryu to lose most of his usual agility and the young Japanese fighter had realized from within his mind that he wouldn't be able to avoid the attacks of Benimaru for much longer.

Even though Ryu was able to duck a fast left roundhouse kick that came from Benimaru, the electrical shootboxer had surprised the young Japanese fighter with an unexpected and fast left backhand punch from within his twisting standing position and Benimaru was able to make a direct hit against Ryu's left cheek, in which Ryu himself had spat out a mixture of his saliva and blood upon the right side of his standing position from having to endure the hard attack of his opponent.

From there...Benimaru had proceeded into continuing his relentless assault against Ryu by attacking him constantly with his electrical-laced punches and kicks, in which Ryu had felt the hard pressure of each blow that had a shock from upon every impact and that Ryu himself was determined to endure and withstand the pain that was coming upon his body from within sight.

Upon managing to strike Ryu in the face with an electrical-laced right punch, Benimaru had decided to initiate one of his special attacks against Ryu from within his determined manner, in which the electrical shootboxer had threw a fast electrical-laced right roundhouse kick towards Ryu's face that connected upon sight, followed by a fast left turnaround gut kick that connected as well and from within the end of the chained attack...Benimaru had did a back somersault flip kick that knocked Ryu very high into the air while he was shocked instantly by the surge of electricity that came from Benimaru's legs from within the process of his three-hit combo technique, known as the Handou Sandan Geri.

While Benimaru had landed safely on his feet from within the completion of his back somersault flip, Ryu had crashed upon the ground of the wrestling mat in a tough state and that the young Japanese fighter had lied on his back upon the wrestling ring in a hard manner as he tried to regain his senses from within his own inner determination.

As the tournament referee had begun his official 10-count to see if Ryu was still capable to continuing the match, the young Japanese fighter had slowly started to get back up from the wrestling mat as he clenched his teeth in an excruciating manner upon using his strong endurance to withstand the harsh blows that came upon him from Benimaru and as he was able to get back up on his own legs and stand in a firm state, Ryu had looked at Benimaru in a determined way while standing in his own unique fighting stance and upon seeing that Ryu was able to continue his fight against his opponent, the entire audience had cheered and clapped in an impressed sight as each of them were surprised to witness Ryu's strong determination to battle from within his own time and state.

When Benimaru saw that Ryu was able to stand on his own two feet and look at him in a determined state while being in his fighting stance, the electrical shootboxer had made a small smile on his face as he was quite impressed to see the resilience that came from Ryu's fighting spirit and that he now wondered if he would be able to defeat his opponent from within the match itself.

"I have to give you much credit for having the strength to continue the fight Ryu. Normally...most of my opponents would either be defeated by now or just call it quits, but you're a much different story in my own sight. Just like Kyo...you're also a tough nut to crack when it comes to battling and it seems that I may get much more than I bargin for from within our little clash, but still...I won't go down that easily. It's about time that we settle this match and see on who goes on to compete from within tomorrow" said Benimaru as he used his left hand to crack the knuckles of his right hand while having a determined expression on his face.

"That's fine by me Benimaru. I'll show you my true skills and end this battle right here and now" said Ryu as he made a sternly yet determined expression on his own face as he was prepared to face off against Benimaru with his endurance and power.

Upon seeing that Ryu was prepared to fight against him without any hesitation, Benimaru had decided to run towards Ryu's standing position on the wrestling ring so that he could attempt to attack him in hopes of wearing down Ryu's strength from within his own efforts.

As Benimaru came within striking range of Ryu's position, the electrical shootboxer had jumped up in the air that was above Ryu and began to twist his entire body around very quickly from within his fast descent as he was hoping to strike Ryu with an aerial Flying Drill kick, but the young Japanese fighter had managed to jump out of the way and landed upon the right side of the wrestling ring while Benimaru had came down towards the wrestling mat and landed safely on sight while having a frustrated expression on his face in knowing that he was unable to make a direct hit with his technique.

When Ryu saw an opening from within Benimaru's standing position, he wasted no time in charging towards Benimaru's position on the wrestling mat so that he could unleash a strong wave of fast martial arts punches and kicks against Benimaru, in which the electrical shootboxer had once again used his fast agility to duck and evade each attack that came towards him from his opponent.

Realizing that he couldn't afford to have Ryu get the advantage against him in the match, Benimaru had decided to fight back against the young Japanese fighter by using his fast electrical-laced punches and kicks, in which Ryu had used his own agility to duck and evade each blow that came towards him from the electrical shootboxer.

As everyone saw that Ryu and Benimaru were battling against each other with a strong ferocity and relentless will, all of them had looked on in pure amazement as they were impressed to see the endless attacks coming from the two fighters and they wondered on who would be able to gain the win from within the final moments of the match itself.

Even though Ryu and Benimaru had endured each other's tough punches and kicks from within their relentless battling...the two fighters didn't let up on their constant clash against one another and that they were determined to see on who had the strongest endurance from within the fight itself.

When Ryu had tried to throw another hard right punch towards Benimaru's face, the electrical shootboxer had used his fast agility to jump up in the air so that he could backflip from within his ascension and land a few feet away from Ryu's position, standing upon the left side of the wrestling ring as he kept his eyes pinpointed on Ryu from within his own glance and time.

As Ryu made a tired expression on his face while trying to catch his breath from within the process of his recovery, he saw that Benimaru was doing the same time upon sight as he too was very tired from within the battle and that he was starting to lose his focus and inner strength from within his own time.

"It looks like Benimaru is starting to reach the limit of his own fighting abilities and from the way that I see his fighting stance right now...it looks that he has enough energy for one more attack against me. Knowing that he wants to wants to win this match very badly upon sight...he's gonna try to take the chance and use his last attack in hopes of defeating me, but I won't allow that to happen. My own fighting abilities have reached their limit as well and I too may have enough energy for one last attack against Benimaru. I'm gonna have to take the chance and channel my remaining Ki energy from within the move itself and hope that it makes a strong impact against my opponent" said Ryu in his mind as he made a sternly frown on his face while balling up both of his fists from within the process of his own fighting stance.

"You've given me quite the fight right here in this stadium Ryu and I thank you for showing me everything you got, but now...it's time that I take control of things and finish our little quarrel, right here and now" said Benimaru as he held his right arm back from his standing position and began to gather a huge surge of electrical Ki energy into his balled-up right fist, causing Ryu to look on in anticipation as he was prepared to face off against Benimaru's attack from within his own glance.

As Benimaru felt that he had gathered enough electrical Ki energy from within his balled-up right fist, the electrical shootboxer had made a defying yell on his face as he quickly charged towards Ryu's position on the huge wrestling ring while holding his attacking fist back from within the process of his dash, preparing to attack Ryu from within the right moment of his running striking chance.

When Ryu saw that Benimaru was coming very fast towards him, he made a sternly frown on his face as he stood upon his ground on the wrestling ring's mat and positioned himself for his own strike as he was prepared to attack Benimaru from within the right moment of the opportunity.

As Ken, Chun-Li, and the others saw the entire scenario happen from their spectating location in the backstage locker room, each of them had looked on in pure anticipation and suspense as they wondered on who would win the fight between Ryu and Benimaru from within the last seconds of the match itself.

As Benimaru came within striking range of Ryu's standing position on the huge wrestling ring, the electrical shootboxer had made a strong-willed battle cry on his face as he targeted Ryu with his electrical surged right fist and prepared to attack him with one of his own super attacks from within his own time.

"Raikou Ken!" yelled Benimaru as he held his right arm back from within his attack and prepared to thrust it towards Ryu upon sight, hoping to make a direct hit against his opponent and score a victory from within the process of his effort.

However...Ryu had detected Benimaru's lightning punch attack with his own unique ability and upon timing his move from within the right moment...the young Japanese fighter had quickly jumped up in the air that was in front of Benimaru and surprised the electrical shootboxer and everyone else on sight as he started to twist around very fast while having his right leg extended out from within the process of the move, shocking Benimaru as he didn't expect to see Ryu attack him so suddenly in a fast and tough state.

"What the...?" said Benimaru in shock upon seeing Ryu's quick attack with his own eyes.

"Shinku Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!" yelled Ryu as he channeled his entire Ki energy from within the duration of the move and attacked Benimaru with a powerful version of his Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku attack, in which Ryu had twisted his entire body around from within a single position in the air and struck Benimaru in the face with his right foot many times from within a small but powerful tornado-like state, amazing the entire audience from within the stadium as they were surprised to see Ryu attack Benimaru with such a strong technique.

After gaining a few hits with his super attack against his opponent, Ryu had finished up the move by turning around one more time from within the air so that he could throw a hard right kick towards the left cheek of Benimaru's face, making a strong hit on sight as the blow itself had sent the electrical shootboxer flying into the right side of the air so that he could crash upon the ground of the wrestling mat that was a few feet away from Ryu's last position.

As Ryu landed on the ground from within the completion of his attack and stood in a firm state from within sight, he saw that Benimaru had lied upon the wrestling mat on his back from within his own glance and that the electrical shootboxer had made a painful expression on his face as he lied in a painful and excruciating state from within the scenario of the match itself.

As the tournament referee had began his official 10-count to see if Benimaru was capable of continuing his fight, the electrical shootboxer had clenched his teeth in a strong-willed manner as he began to slowly get back up from the ground through the use of his arms so that he could try to fight Ryu and show everying his battling prowess, but Benimaru had felt the intense pain that came from Ryu's super attack from a few seconds back and realizing that he was unable to endure the power of the move itself...Benimaru had fell back to the wrestling mat and lost his breath instantly as he realized from within his own mind that he was unable to continue his battle against the young Japanese fighter.

Upon counting to 10 from within his official count and realizing that Benimaru was unable to get back up from the wrestling mat, the referee had instantly declared the match to be over and that Ryu was given the win over Benimaru via a K.O., causing the entire audience in the stadium to yell and cheer out in excitement as they were happy to see a strong battle occur between the young Japanese fighter and the electrical shootboxer.

While Ken, Chun-Li, and Guy had cheered in excitement from having to see Ryu gain the victory in his fourth round fight, Kyo had made a small smirk on his face as he was quite surprise to witness his best friend lose against Ryu from within his own glance and that the Kusanagi heir was very interested to fight against Ryu from within the given opportunity of his own time and place.

After having his right arm raised by the tournament referee and showing everyone his second hard-fought victory of the day, Ryu had decided to head over to where Benimaru had lied from so that he could take his time to help the electrical shootboxer get back up on his own feet and see on how he was doing from within the process of the assist.

"You okay Benimaru?" said Ryu as he looked at Benimaru in a calm and decent state while helping him get back up from the wrestling mat upon sight.

"I am Ryu and though I'm a bit disappointed that I've lost the match to you...it was still exciting to battle against you and see your skills with my own two eyes. I now understand on why most people consider you to be a rising fighter in the sport and I look foward to battling against you once again in the near future" said Benimaru as he stood back up on his own standing position while looking at Ryu in a determined and confident state.

"Same thing on my part as well Benimaru. I welcome the chance and opportunity to fight you again in the due time and I would love to clash against your skills in a second battle" said Ryu as he shook Benimaru's right hand in a friendly manner with his own while looking at the electrical shootboxer in a decent manner, of which Benimaru had done the same thing while shaking Ryu's right hand from within the process of their conversation.

"Agreed" said Benimaru as he nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement.

While the audience had clapped and cheered in appreciation from having to see Ryu and Benimaru give a good fight towards them, the two fighters had exited from the huge wrestling ring and made their way out of the stadium's main portion so that they could head into the back and rendezvous with their friends from the specific backstage locker room of the stadium itself.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Central District**

Meanwhile at a specific vacated indoor parking garage that was located near the Metro City Museum of Cultural and National History in the Central district of the city, Billy L., Marian, Jimmy, Rebecca, and Dean were taking their time in having to search throughout the entire vicinity of the building as they tried to figure out on where the first bomb was from within their investigation and that the fighters had hoped for the best that they would be able to find the bomb and disarm it from within their own time.

In order to cover much ground from within the parking garage, the five fighters had decided to take a separate level from upon their arrival in the parking garage so that each of them could see if they would be able to find the bomb from within their efforts.

Upon the first floor of the parking garage, Rebecca had checked under every car that was parked from within her glance and she also scouted the walls and the ceiling of her location so that she could make sure that she didn't miss any spot that could coneal the first bomb from within sight.

Billy L., Marian, and Jimmy had done the same type of method from upon the second, third, and fourth floors of the parking garage as they too had searched very hard for the first bomb and that each of them had hoped to find it upon their own determined glance and sight.

On the fifth floor of the parking garage, Dean had searched in a calm and casual way throughout sight as he checked the walls and cars that were within the vicinity of the area and though he found no trace of the first bomb from within his search...the lone drifter was determined to locate it so that he could disarm it and make sure that it wouldn't go off.

After checking under a green minivan and seeing that there was nothing suspicious from within his sight, Dean had gotten back up from the ground and made his way to an open middle portion of his current area so that he could cross his arms and make a sternly frown on his face as he tried to figure out on where the first bomb may have been planted from within the parking garage.

"This is much harder than I thought. Whoever came in here from Wednesday was very strategic in planting the bomb away from the usual eye so that it couldn't be found instantly and with so many vehicles parked here and throughout the garage...it could take all day and possibly all night to look under each and every one of them. Still...I have to give it a try and see if I can try to locate the bomb from this floor level" said Dean in his mind while having a determined look on his face.

From there, Dean had decided to close his eyes from upon his standing position so that he could hold his right hand out in front of him and began to gather a small surge of electricity from within it, using his power for a special technique that he had from within his own mind.

Upon gathering the amount of electricty that he needed, Dean had kneeled down from his standing position and placed the electric-surged hand on the concrete ground of the parking garage's floor that was in front of him so that he could use a combination of his inner senses and electrical Ki energy to detect the presence of the bomb's location with his own clear insight.

As Dean focused his detection from within his time, he made a small sigh on his face as he began to hear a faint but small beeping sound from within the precise area that he was in and upon hearing the unknown sound with his precise detection from within his mind...the lone drifter had slowly opened his eyes in a sharp state as he stood up from his kneeling position and looked foward in the eastern direction of his standing position that lead directly to the outside edge railing of the floor level itself.

"The faint signal that I'm detecting right now is coming directly from the east portion of the floor itself. That must be where the bomb is right now" said Dean in his mind as he made a calm yet serious expression on his face.

From there, Dean had decided to make his way down the open space of the floor's middle portion so that he could be at the eastern end of the floor level, enabling him to be from within the same location of where the first bomb was hidden from.

Upon standing within the specific area of his precise calculation, Dean had started to look around very carefully as he realized that the first bomb was someone within the vicinity of his location and that he needed to check every possible place that he could think of from within the process of his investigation.

As Dean made his way to a brown compact car that sat from the left side of his standing position and checked under its left side from within sight, he saw that there was nothing suspicious from within his glance and that he decided to get back up from his checking state so that he could continue the search with little hesitation or problem.

When Dean saw that a blue sports car was parked in the direct right corner of the his standing position, the lone drifter had decided to check it out and see if he would find anything unusual from within his precise investigation of the day.

As Dean checked under the sports car from the right side of its position, he made a small gasp on his face as he saw that an unknown and unexpected medium-sized black box-like bomb device had sat on the ground that was under the car itself and upon seeing the strange device with his own eyes...the lone drifter had realized from within his own mind that he had in fact found the first bomb from within his own searching.

"Bingo" said Dean in his mind upon seeing the bomb device with his own eyes.

From there, Dean had decided to carefully lift the bomb device from its ground position so that he could pull it out from under the sports car and hold it up in a calm and decent manner while he got back up from the ground and made his way back to the open middle portion of the area that he was in.

Upon standing from within the open middle portion of the floor level that he was on, Dean had started to check the bomb device with his own time and saw that it looked like an average black medium-sized box from within sight and that two small button-like light bulbs were seen from upon the top right side of the bomb device's position, in which the left one had blinked repeatedly with a yellow light while the right one was blank from within the process.

"This thing may not look like your typical bomb at first, but for those who have the crafty eye...they can easily tell that something like this could instantly cause major damage when least expected. It's time I take a look at the insides of this thing and see on what we're dealing wth here" said Dean in his mind as he made a sternly frown on his face from within his thinking.

From there, Dean had decided to turn the bomb device upside down so that he could place it back on the floor in a slow and careful manner, making sure that he didn't trigger any possible motion sensor that could easily set the bomb off from within its activation period.

As Dean sat the bomb device back on the ground while its was upside-down, he noticed that there were four metal screws from upon the corners of the bomb device's back structure and realizing that this was his best chance to open the device and see on what was inside...Dean had decided to employ a technique that would enable him to open the backside of the bomb device without any hesitation or problem.

Channeling some of his electrical Ki energy into his right index finger, Dean had used the pulsating energy surge of his finger to manually twist each screw out with careful precision so that he could open the backside of the bomb device and see its insides with little hesitation.

After managing to remove the last screw from its state and placed it on the right side of the ground with the other three, Dean had used his hands to carefully remove the backside of the bomb device so that he could take a look inside and try to see if he could disarm the device with his own calm demeanor.

Upon placing the backside of the bomb device next to the four screws on the ground, Dean had looked inside the device itself and saw that two small gray pipe bombs were bound together from upon the right side of the bomb device through the use of some tape and that a huge network of wires were connected to both the pipe bombs and a small green computer modem that was intergrated near the pipe bombs in an instant from their left side, each being red, blue, yellow, and green from within the lone drifter's own glance.

As Dean saw the contraption of the bomb device from within his glance, he clenched his teeth in pure frustration as he realized that having to disarm the entire bomb would be quite the difficult task for him and that he couldn't afford to let his fear and anxiety get the best of him from within the situation that he was in right now.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself in quite a pickle Dean. Normally...I would watch an actor in an action movie do this type of thing on television, but seeing as though this is the real deal right now...I'll have to put my limited knowledge of bomb expertise to the test. The two pipe bombs must contain some sort of explosive material within themselves at the moment, so the slighest mistake from having to disarm this thing could easily set the pimp bombs off at the earliest convient. I'm guessing that the control chip must be connected to some sort of remote device that could easily set this bomb off from a distance with the touch of a button, so I'm gonna have to eliminate that scenario as well.

In order for me to disarm this bomb device completely...I have to cut the right wires in order so that the detonation mechanism can fall apart and this thing can easily be rendered useless. If I cut the wrong wire from the start...I instantly lose and don't get a second chance. I have to think carefully about my first move, for it could be my last right here and now" said Dean in his mind while looking at the bomb device with a frustrated yet determined glance on his face.

From there, Dean had used his right hand to pull out a black folded switchblade from his jeans' right pocket so that he could press a small button that was on the frontside of the switchblade and have a small but sharp metal blade come out from the switchblade itself, enabling Dean to begin his task of disarming the bomb device without any hesitation or second thought.

Upon grabbing a part of the green wire with the fingertips of his left hand, Dean had slowly placed the switchblade under the specific wire through the use of his right hand and clenched his teeth in pure anxiety as he knew that this first step would prove to be very cautious, especially with the frustration that was growing from within his own mind and spirit.

"Here goes nothing" said Dean as he used his inner strength to cut the green wire in an instant with his switchblade upon sight.

As Dean saw that nothing had happened from within the green wire's cut, the lone drifter had made a small sigh on his face as he knew that he was safe from within his task and that he could continue his focus in disarming the bomb device from within his scenario.

"Looks like I got lady luck on my side from this one. I have to continue this task and cut the right wires in order" said Dean in his mind as he decided to grab the yellow wire next so that he could hope for the best that he would be successful in his daring and dangerous mission.

Meanwhile at a right-portioned side stairwell section of the parking garage building, Billy L., Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca had gathered together from upon an intermediate landing that was between the fourth and fifth floors of the building itself and that the four fighters were taking their time in having to speak to one another while trying to regain their lost strength from within the exhaustion they endured during their precise search.

"Any luck in finding the bomb from your floor level?" said Billy L. as he spoke to Jimmy and Rebecca from within the meeting.

"I'm afraid not Billy. We've checked under every car that we could find and found no sign of our bomb" said Jimmy as he used his right arm to wipe off some sweat that came from his forehead.

"We also took the time to scour the walls and ceilings that might prove to be good hiding places for the bomb, but found nothing from within our efforts" said Rebecca as she tried to catch her breath from within her exhaustion.

"You think that Dean could've found the bomb from his own floor level Billy?" said Marian as she looked next to Billy in a calm state.

"I'm not exactly sure Marian, but we need to go up there right now and check up on him" said Billy L. in a decent way.

From there, Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca had nodded in agreement with Billy L. on his statement and wasted no time in following him up the stairs that would lead them to the fifth floor of the parking garage building from within sight.

After traveling up a couple of stairs and reaching a door that had the sign of the fifth floor, the quartet had entered through it without any hesitation and found themselves upon the fifth floor level of the parking garage as they were hoping to see on how Dean was doing from within his own investigation.

"Dean, where are you?" yelled Billy L. as he tried to locate the whereabouts of the lone drifter.

"Over here" yelled Dean's voice as it came from the eastern part of the floor level.

Upon hearing Dean's voice with their detection, the four fighters had made their way to the location of where Dean was stationed from so that they could see on how their friend was faring from within the scenario of the afternoon itself.

After passing through a few cars and making their way to the specific location of the floor level's eastern section, Billy L. and the others had approached Dean from the left side of his current position and upon seeing the lone drifter with their own eyes...the four fighters had made some surprised gasps on their faces as they saw that Dean had managed to cut the last red wire of the bomb device itself and that they didn't expect him to find their target upon their own sight.

"I...can't believe it. Is that...?" said Billy L. as he and the others had looked on in shock upon seeing Dean with the bomb device.

"Indeed it is Billy. I managed to find and disarm the bomb that was hidden on this floor and though it proved to be a tense moment for me...I was able to sucessfully cut the right wires in order so that the bombing mechanism could fall apart and this thing could be rendered useless on the spot" said Dean as he stood back up from the ground while putting his switchblade back into his jeans' right pocket.

"But how were you able to disarm the bomb that easily? I mean...it takes an expert to carefully cut the right wires without risking an explosion itself" said Rebecca.

"You could say that I have a special knack for these kinds of things at the unexpected convience. You should feel lucky that I was able to find the bomb from within my own search and disarm it instantly so that you can at least not worry about any possible explosion from this part of the city. Remember the fact that you must cut the green, yellow, blue, and red wires in that direct order so that you don't risk setting off any other bombs that you find from within your search. At least now you'll have a chance to find the other five and disarm them before the tournament's end at tomorrow" said Dean in a calm way as he walked past the group in a decent state and began to make his way to the location of where the stairwell entrance was located from.

"Wait just a minute Dean. Where exactly are you going?" said Jimmy.

"Aren't you gonna come with us to see Mr. Haggar?" said Marian.

"I don't think that's necessary for someone like myself. Seeing as though the four of you are already friends with Haggar...I'll leave the explanation of the first bomb to you guys. I'm gonna head back into the city and see if I can gain any more information on the whereabouts of the last five bombs. If I do manage to gain some helpful details...I'll speak to Mayor Haggar and tell him everything that he needs to know. Until then" said Dean as he turned around from his walking state and spoke to the group for a few moments before saying his farewell to them so that he could depart from the area without any hesitation or second thought.

As Billy L., Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca saw that Dean was gone from their sight, the four of them had decided to turn their glance to the now-disarmed bomb device that sat upon the ground and the group realized that they had to now inform the others about the scenario that had just occured from within their own time.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Stadium**

Meanwhile at the Metro Stadium, the matches of the fourth round had continued to occur from within sight and the audience who saw the battles take place from within the stadium had yelled and cheered on in excitement as they wondered on who would advance to the final battles that were scheduled to occur from within tomorrow.

Ken had found himself going up against Mizoguchi from within the second match of the fourth round and though Mizoguchi had proven to be a strong opponent against Ken, the US Martial Arts champion was prepared to fight against Mizoguchi with everything that he had so that he could not only impress the crowd with his fighting abilities, but also show his fiancee, Eliza, that he was a strong man that she could count on from within their future marriage.

Even though Mizoguchi had fought real well in the battle and managed to bruise Ken up a bit with his Jissen Karate fighting style...it was Ken who came out as the victor when he was able to attack Mizoguchi with a relentless barrage of fast fiery punches and kicks against his opponent, leading up to his Shinryuken attack that made a direct hit against Mizoguchi and sent the vagabond fighter flying up into the air so that he could crash back upon the wrestling mat in a hard and tough manner, leaving Mizoguchi in a roughed-up unconscious state and thus...giving the win to Ken via a K.O., causing Eliza and everyone else in the audience to cheer in excitement as they were happy to see Ken advance to the semi-finals of the competition and that the US Martial Arts was real happy to gain his second win of the day from within his own time.

The third match of the fourth round had Guy going one-on-one against Chun-Li from within sight and though the two fighters were best friends outside of the ring...they realized that inside...they were opponents who were determined to push each other to their own physical limits.

With her fast flexability and powerful leg attacks...Chun-Li had given Guy a strong clash from within the battle and managed to land a few blows against him with her usual array of special attacks that came through the use of her Tai Chi Chuan fighting stlye, but the Bushin ninja wouldn't let the Interpol Chinese agent get the best of him and managed to fight back against Chun-Li by using his fast Bushin speed and reflexes, landing a strong wave of fast punches and kicks that struck Chun-Li directly from within sight and that Chun-Li herself could feel the tense power that came from Guy's attacks through the use of her own strong endurance.

It was a high fast-paced match to see from within the stadium and the audience that looked on from their spectating state had made some impressed expressions on their faces as they were amazed to see the fighting abilities that came from both Chun-Li and Guy, but in the end...it was Guy who proved to be the stronger fighter when he was able to counter Chun-Li's aerial Sen-En-Shu attack with his Bushin Hassoken super move, striking Chun-Li directly in the air with a powerful wave of quick punches and kicks, leading up to a fast roundhouse kick that struck Chun-Li's face directly and sent the Interpol Chinese agent down towards the ring so that she could crash instantly upon it and make a hard impact from within the process of the scenario.

Though Chun-Li had tried her best to get back up from the wrestling mat...Guy's powerful attack had proven to be too much for her own endurance to handle and thus she fell into an unconscious state from within everyone's own sight, giving Guy the win over Chun-Li via a K.O. and that the Bushin ninja had made a small sigh on his face as he was glad to know that he was able to defeat the Interpol Chinese agent from within his own time.

The fourth and final match of the fourth round had featured Kyo going up against Mai from within the clash itself and even though he found himself facing off against a woman...Kyo was determined to hold nothing back from within his efforts of proving to everyone that the Kusanagi clan was the strongest group of warriors to ever exist in the world.

Hoping to prove to Andy that she was strong enough to take on any opponent that would fight against her, Mai had battled valiantly against Kyo from within the match and held nothing back from within her own efforts as she unleashed a strong wave of her constant fan attacks and aerial-style techniques against Kyo, but the Kusanagi heir was able to evade and withstand most of Mai's attacks from upon sight, giving Kyo the opportunity to rebound and go on the offensive with his martial arts punches and kicks, most of them making strong blows against Mai's own endurance.

Though the match had lasted for at least 10 minutes...it came to a direct end when Kyo was able to strike Mai with his Hiougi Ura 108 Shiki Orochinagi attack, unleashing a powerful flame-like projectile strike from his fire-engulfed right hand that connected against Mai from within mid-air, of which the Shiranui kunoichi had tried to attack Kyo with her Cho Hissatsu Shinobibachi technique and the collision of her move against Kyo's own had blasted Mai to the other side of the ring while she felt the intense flames that came from Kyo's strong attack.

As Mai crashed upon the the right side of the wrestling mat from everyone's sight and lied upon the ground in a scorched and roughed up state, the Shiranui kunoichi had clenched her teeth in frustration as she tried to get back up from the ground and continue the fight from within her own opportunity, but unfortunantly for Mai...her injuries had taken its toll on her physical endurance and realizing that she couldn't muster up the strength that was needed to continue the battle...Mai had fell back down to the wrestling mat in an exhausted and unconscious manner, giving Kyo the win over Mai via a K.O. and that the Kusanagi heir had looked on with a small smirk on his face as he was very happy of gaining the victory from within the duration of the match.

A few minutes later after the conclusion of the fourth match, Ryu, Ken, Guy, and Kyo had stood together upon the wrestling ring as they were attending the post-tournament scenario event that occured from within the stadium and while the entire audience had yelled and cheered out in excitement from within the event, Ms. Jenkins had stood in front of the four fighters from a few feet away upon the left side of the wrestling ring as she had a microphone in her right hand and that she was prepared to address the entire audience about the progression of the tournament from within her own decent time.

"Ladies and gentlemen...today has proven to be an exciting one to see as we've witnessed 16 fighters battle against one another in fierce competition, each of them showing their fighting prowess and determination to win the matches that were placed in front of them and even though most of the competitors had fought to their very hardest...they would eventually be defeated by the four remaining fighters who stand behind me right now. Ryu Hoshi...Ken Masters...Guy Hinato...and Kyo Kusanagi have proven themselves to being the strongest warriors of the Metro City Slugfest and these four will go on to compete in the final battles of tomorrow night. In the semi-finals of the tournament...Ryu will go one on one against Ken in the first match while Guy will battle against Kyo in the second match and the winners of those matches will then go on to face off against each other in the final fight of the competition that'll determine the champion of the Metro City Slugfest. We urge each and every one of you to come back here tomorrow night around 8:00 P.M. so that you can witness the last matches of the tournament occur. We assure all of you that this'll be an exciting and spectacular event that you'll never forget" said Ms. Jenkins as she spoke upon the microphone from within sight and as the audience in the stadium had heard that statement from the chairwoman...they yelled and cheered out very loudly in pure excitement as they couldn't wait to see the final battles of the tournament occur from within tomorrow night.

"Well Ryu...it looks like we're gonna get the chance to face off against each other tomorrow night. I'm looking foward to battling against your skills in our match" said Ken as he looked at Ryu in a friendly manner while shaking his best friend's right hand with his own upon sight.

"Agreed Ken and I'm looking foward to fighting against you myself so that I can test my abilities out from within our match. It'll be a strong experience to fight against you once more Ken and I welcome the challenge that you'll bring me from tomorrow night" said Ryu in a calm and precise state.

Upon hearing that statement from his best friend, Ken had nodded in agreement with the young Japanese fighter on his word and knew from within his own mind that if he was to get an exciting and intense fight from his long-time rival...he would have to hold nothing back against Ryu and fight against him with everything he had from within his own body and spirit.

"I wish you the best of luck in our own match from tomorrow night Kyo. I expect nothing less from a strong fighter of the Kusanagi clan" said Guy as he looked at Kyo in a decent sight while having his arms crossed from within the process of the conversation.

"Don't worry about it. I assure you that you'll get a fight that's worth your time Guy and you'll see first-hand on how the power of Kusanagi can't be rivaled by anyone or anything else in this world" said Kyo as he looked at Guy in confident state while holding his fiery balled-up right fist in mid-air, which caused Guy to make a small frown on his face as he knew that his battle against Kyo would prove to be a strong and tough battle for him to overcome and that he was prepared to fight using the full strength of his Bushin abilities.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Haggar Residence**

A few minutes later at the Haggar residence from within the sunset time of the late afternoon, Ryu, Ken, Guy, Jessica, Haggar, Billy L., Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca were taking their time in having a group conversation from the living room portion of the home itself as they were discussing the scenarios that had occured from within the early afternoon of the day.

"I have to say I'm quite surprised that you guys were able to find the first bomb in your attempt from today. I thought for sure that you would at least have some trouble in locating it from upon sight" said Ken as he sat in his chair next to Ryu and Guy from the left side of the living room.

"We thought so too Ken, but luckily for us...that Dean guy showed up out of the blue and helped us locate and disarm the bomb that was hidden from the Central district of the city. It seems that the fate of luck was on our side for this one" said Billy L. as he sat in his chair next to Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca from the right side of the living room.

"That may be so Billy, but still...we're not out of the woods just yet. There are five more bombs hidden out there somewhere in the city and we have to find each of them before tomorrow night" said Jimmy in a precise way.

"Jimmy's got a good point. Finding one bomb from today was hard enough, but having to find five more is gonna prove to be even more difficult for us to handle" said Rebecca.

"Which is why we're gonna need the help of the other fighters who are here in the city right now. In my own heart at the moment...I don't wish to endanger any of the fighters who came here just for the competition, but seeing as though we're facing a grave threat right now...I have no other choice but to enlist their help and hope that they can give us some assistance in stopping this ordeal" said Haggar as he sat next to Jessica upon the living room sofa.

"That I agree. I've already spoken to Kyo and Benimaru about the entire situation and those two have agreed to help us find the bombs from early tomorrow" said Ryu.

"And I've had a disussion about the entire scenario with Robert and his own friends right before they left the stadium from a while back. They too have agreed to help us out" said Ken.

"Let's not forget about Chun-Li, Cuiling, Terry, Andy, Joe, Mai, and Blue Mary. Like us...they too will also search for the bombs tomorrow and see if they can find any one of them from within their investigation" said Guy in a precise state.

"It's nice to know that there are some fighters out there who are willing to give their time to assist us in trying to save this city. I just hope that it'll be enough to ensure our victory against this tough situation" said Jessica as she looked on in a calm yet concerned way.

"Don't worry about it Jessie. With all of us working together as one...we're bound to find those bombs and disarm each and every one of them so that nothing bad will happen to this city" said Marian as she looked at Jessica in a calm and cheerful way.

"I guess you're right on that statement there Marian" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement with Marian on her word.

"Either way...all of us are gonna have our hands full tomorrow when this ordeal reaches its pinnacle. The situation that we're in right now looks dark and grim at the moment, but each of us will have to fight valiantly to ensure that the citizens of the city doesn't face a tough nightmare that might come their way. As the Mayor...I won't rest until the citizens are safe from instant harm and just like my past ordeal against the Mad Gear gang...I'll see to it that this threat is crushed on the spot" said Haggar as he made a determined expression on his face upon saying that statement to his friends.

When everyone had heard that statement from Haggar upon their own detection, they nodded in complete agreement with the strong-muscled Mayor on his word and knew from within their own minds that tomorrow would determine the entire fate of Metro City from within their own efforts of finding the bombs and disarming them as soon as possible. It wouldn't be an easy task for them or the rest of their friends, but still...they were determined to try their hardest to ensure the complete safety of the city from within the last day of the Metro City Slugfest tournament.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

Later that night at the Metro Plaza Hotel, Geese was having a private meeting with Billy K., Mr. Big, and Scorpion from the living room portion of his 50th floor hotel room and the ruthless business entrepreneur had made a small smirk on his face as he spoke to his friends in a calm manner while holding a drinking glass that was full of red champange from within his right hand during the conversation.

"My friends...tomorrow draws very close for all of us and so does the inevitable fate of this city. When the opportunity arises at the given chance from tomorrow night during the finals of the Metro City Slugfest...this entire city will soon fall into my complete and inescapable grip. With the gangs of this city under my full control...total power over this city's government will soon be mine and those who attempt to oppose me will meet a swift and painful death" said Geese as he stood in a bold and clear manner from the right side of the living room while having a confident glance on his face.

"You seem very confident that your plan is gonna work Geese, but have you ever considered the fact that perhaps you might fail in this attempt?" said Mr. Big as he sat in a chair from the middle portion of the living room while Scorpion had leaned near a wall that was upon the right side of Mr. Big's sitting position and that the masked wrestler/fighter had his head down in a calm manner as he crossed his arms upon sight while listening to Geese's plan from within his silent state.

"Nonsese Mr. Big. In any plan that I put into motion...I always come out on top and prove to those of skepticisim that my word is always right. Just like how I was able to gain Southtown's control from you...I plan on doing the same thing for Metro City when I eliminate Haggar and those who help him out" said Geese.

"Speaking of Haggar...how do you plan on eliminating him from tomorrow Mr. Howard?" said Billy K. as he sat on the living room sofa from the middle portion

"Don't worry about that scenario Billy. I assure you that Haggar won't interfere in our business when the plan is put into motion. You just focus on helping Mr. Big, Yamazaki, and our friends in the BWA lead the gangs to riot in the city and cause chaos and destruction from within the process of the attack. I'll handle Haggar myself on my own terms" said Geese as he drunk some of his champange from within sight.

"Right" said Billy K. as he nodded in agreement with Geese on his statement.

"Now then...the plan won't begin until 10:00 P.M., when the final match of the tournament takes place from within the stadium. When that happens...the bombs will go off one by one, alerting the gangs who'll stand by from within the districts of the city. Take no prisoners from within this plan as I expect every gang member to show their rage and violence against the city itself, telling those who live here that Metro City is a dangerous and unforgiving place where only the strong and mighty can survive, much like Southtown itself. If any cops of the Metro City PD try to interfere in the attack, show no mercy to them and do as you like to ensure that they don't get in your way. We must see to it that the citizens learn the inevitable truth that there is no such thing as peace and happiness from within this city and they must learn to deal with the harsh reality of living in constant fear for the rest of their lives. I promise you that when tomorrow ends...Metro City will belong to me and me only and no one will dare to stand in the way of my strong conquest" said Geese as he spoke in a sternly manner to his friends from within the conversation and as Billy K., Mr. Big, and Scorpion had heard that statement from Geese, all three of them had realized that the ruthless business entrepreneur was determined to gain total victory from within his plan and that he wouldn't accept defeat very easily from within his own time.

The final day of the Metro City Slugfest was drawing near and those who watched the constant battles happen since the competition's start on Monday was real excited to know that the tournament was drawing to its strong and exciting end, but for those who knew the real purpose behind the entire event...they knew that tomorrow would be the real scenario of the survival fight that would occur and they would have to battle with everything they had in order to ensure the safety of the innocent citizens that lived from within the city itself. Tomorrow would determine the entire fate of Metro City upon sight and those who would battle to protect it would find themselves facing a tough and dangerous ordeal from within their own determined time.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, the last day of the Metro City Slugfest tournament occurs from within sight and the citizens who've seen the event unfold since the start of the week is determined to witness the final battles of the competition take place from within the Metro Stadium. For Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Guy, Jessica, Haggar, and the rest of their friends...they must work very hard to find the remaining five bombs from within the city so that they can disarm them and make sure that they don't go off from within the specific time. As the finals of the competition draws near...so does Geese's evil plan to attack Metro City through the use of the riots and that he won't stop until he gains total control from within the process of the chaos. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	23. Chapter 22: The Calm Before the Storm

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 2: The Metro City Slugfest**

**Chapter 22: The Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

The morning dawn of Sunday at the time of 8:06 A.M. had allowed the sun to come up and shine very brightly upon the entire landscape of Metro City and for the citizens of the huge metropolis...they were prepared to welcome the day from within their own sight so that they could go through their usual daily routines and enjoy their own lives without any hesitation or problem.

However...for those who were involved in the Metro City Slugfest tournament...they knew that today would in fact be the last day of the competition itself and that many people had wanted to see on who would win the entire event from within the finals that was scheduled to occur from later tonight.

Even though many fans were real excited about the entire scenario and couldn't wait to witness the tournament's last battles occur from within their own time...the competitors who were involved in the event itself had knew that the real fight wasn't from inside the ring, but outside, as most of them knew about the real purpose that was behind the tournament and that they were determined to stop a possible disaster from happening through the scenario of the competition itself.

From within his 20th floor hotel room at the Metro Plaza Hotel, Ryu had made a serious expression on his face as he was getting dressed from within his personal hotel bedroom and that the young Japanese fighter had knew from within his own mind that today would be the end of the entire ordeal that was happening from within Metro City.

Ever since arriving one month ago...Ryu had found himself thrusted into a new and unexpected adventure while trying to investigate the death of his friend Cody Travers and upon learning that Geese Howard was somehow involved in the murder...Ryu has been determined to do everything he could to assist Haggar, Jessica, and Guy into avenging Cody's death from within his own opportunity.

Ryu wasn't the only one that got invovled in the scenario that was happening right now, for Ken, Chun-Li, Terry, Kyo, and the rest of their friends had also wanted to figure out on what Geese was scheming from within his time in the city and each of them knew that the finale of the Metro City Slugfest tournament would possibly give them the answers that they needed, but it would also bring a potential disaster to the city itself through the use of some hidden bombs that Geese had planted throughout the city via his loyal henchmen and that each of bombs were set to go off from within the finals of the tournament during the later hours of the night.

After putting on his white karate gi attire and tieing his red headband on his forehead, Ryu had made a small sigh on his face as he looked at his reflection from the mirror of his bedroom's dresser and saw that he was ready to head out for the day, causing Ryu to make calm yet determined frown on his face as he knew that today would prove to be very hard and rough for him and the rest of his friends.

As Ryu left his hotel bedroom in an instant and headed straight for the front door through the living room portion of his hotel room, the young Japanese fighter had wasted no time in opening the front door so that he could instantly leave his room and head straight for the front entrance of the hotel, enabling him to rendezvous with his own friends in due time.

Upon making his way down the right direction of the hallway that lead to a nearby elevator section of the hotel floor, Ryu had looked ahead with his precise glance and saw that Ken was waiting for him in the section as the US Martial Arts champion had leaned near a wall that was next to the left elevator of the section and that Ken himself had made a small smirk on his face as he was dressed in his own red karate gi attire while lifting his head up and seeing that Ryu was approaching him from within his own time.

"About time you got here" said Ken as he joined up with Ryu from the elevator section of the hotel floor and greeted his friend in a calm and decent way.

"Sorry about being a bit late Ken, but I needed to make sure that I was ready for today" said Ryu as he looked at Ken in a precise sight.

"That I agree. What do you say we head downstairs and meet up with the others?" said Ken.

"That's fine by me. Let's get going" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Ken on his statement.

From there, Ryu and Ken had wasted no time in pressing the down button of the left elevator's outside control panel so that they could instantly board it when its doors had opened up and upon going inside the elevator, Ken had pressed the button that lead to the main floor of the hotel building so that he and Ryu could ride downstairs and head to their specific destination without any hesitation or problem.

As the elevator came to the main floor of the hotel building from within sight, Ryu and Ken had stepped out from it and came into the main lobby of the hotel itself, in which the two fighters had looked on with their own glances and saw that their friends were waiting for them during the scenario of the morning itself.

When Ryu and Ken had came into the main lobby of the hotel building, they saw that Terry, Blue Mary, Andy, Mai, Joe H., Ryo, Robert, Yuri, Takuma, King, Kyo, Benimaru, Lucky, Heavy D!, Brian, E. Honda, Dan, Allen, Reiji, Keith W., Annie H., Bob, Duck, Rick, and Boggy had stood throughout the middle portion of the huge hotel lobby and that each of the fighters had made some determined expressions on their faces as they knew about the situation that was happening right now and that each of them were willing to do their part to prevent the disaster that Geese had in store for the city.

"Looks like all of you guys are raring to go today" said Ken as he and Ryu had met up with the fighters from the middle portion of the main hotel lobby.

"Indeed we are Ken and each of us are willing to do our part to help you guys out" said Keith W. in a calm state.

"So what's our first move from today?" said Annie H. in a curious sight.

"We're gonna head on over to Haggar's and see on what he has to tell us before we depart for our mission. The others are gonna be there as well so that all of us can be given the info on what to do for today" said Ryu.

"If that's the case...let's get moving and see on what we can expect from our escapade" said Terry.

"Right" said Ryu as he and Ken had nodded in agreement with Terry on his word.

From there, Ryu, Ken, Terry, and the rest of the fighters had decided to leave the hotel lobby through the front entrance of the building so that they could head on over to the Haggar residence and speak to the strong-muscled Mayor about the scenario that was going on right now, but unknown to everyone who left the hotel lobby upon sight...Billy K. had looked on from around a distant corner that was on the right side of the hotel lobby and the English bo staff wielder had made a sternly frown on his face as he knew that something was up from within his own perceptive sight.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Haggar Residence**

A few minutes later at the Haggar residence, Ryu, Ken, and the rest of their friends from the hotel had sat down in some chairs that were set in front of the huge wrestling ring of the home's huge basement and that each of the fighters were prepared to listen to what Haggar had to say to them from within his own time.

Besides the fighters from the hotel, Chun-Li, Cuiling, Lucia, Hayate, Carol, Max, Kim S., Eiji S., Kayin, Athena, Kensou, Sho K., Dao-Long, Tia, Ray, and Xiangfei were also seated from within sight and that each of them had also thought about the same scenario that was going on right now from within their own precise time.

As Guy, Jessica, Billy L., Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca were seated in the front row of the chairs along with Ryu and Ken, they and the rest of the fighters saw that Haggar had approached the custom-made wrestling ring from the left side of the huge basement and climbed into it from with sight so that he could stand in the wrestling ring and look at the gathered fighters with his own determined sight and spirit during the early morning of the day.

"I'm glad that most of you could make it here today from within your own time. I know that some of you are wondering on why I asked you to come to my own home and you may think that it has something to do with the tournament. I assure you that this meeting is indeed about the tournament my friends, but not in the way that you may think. You see...this entire city is in danger of being attacked later tonight through the use of some out-of-control riots and it all comes directly from the tournament itself" said Haggar in a calm yet serious way while crossing his arms from within the process of the conversation.

When the fighters had heard that statement from Haggar, most of them had gasped and looked on in shock as they were surprised to hear such a statement from the strong-muscled Mayor and they didn't expect this kind of scenario to happen from within their own time in Metro City.

"The reason of why I say this is that the one known as Geese Howard seeks to gain total control over Metro City and he's used this entire Metro City Slugfest tournament as a way of masking his true intentions from the public. He's lied to everyone in saying that he came to the city to help with its restoration and his true goal has been to gain the huge vaccum of power that was left behind by a now-destroyed street group known as the Mad Gear gang. I have reason to believe that Geese was also involved in the murder of a good friend of mine when he first arrived here so that he could warn the public of his evil power and now...he seeks to attack the entire city through the use of some riots he plans to unleash during the finals of the competition tonight. By using a couple of bombs he planted throughout the city...Geese will detonate each and every one of them upon sight so that they can not only cause much damage to the locations they're in, but also signal the gangs to begin the constant riots from within sight.

With each street gang in the city working together...the safety and welfare of the innocent citizens are at risk and I fear that the entire city will soon fall into chaos and anarchy. Even the entire Metro City Police Department may not stand a chance against the unified gangs if the event unfolds from within time. That's why I'm asking each and every one of you to assist me and my friends in finding the remaining five bombs from the city so that we can disarm them and stop one part of Geese's insidious plan. I know that it's very much to ask each of you to do such a dangerous task when least expected and I don't want to endanger any of your lives from within the process, but still...your help could easily give my friends and I a chance to help ensure the safety of the city. However...I don't want to force any of you to endure such a dangerous mission like this and you don't have to do it if you want to. The decision is up to you" said Haggar as he spoke to the fighters in a calm and precise manner from within his speech.

As the fighters heard Haggar speak to them about the scenario that was happening right now, all of them had looked on in a concerned yet determined sight as they knew that Haggar and the rest of his friends were facing a hard ordeal at the moment and they didn't expect to know of it from within their own time, but upon realizing that many innocent people were in danger from within the present situation that was happening right now...the fighters had realized that they couldn't just sit back and do absolutely nothing. Even if they had their own lives to deal with...the fighters knew that whenever the innocence was threaten...they would have to answer the call and take their own time to ensure the safety of those that watched them battle and make sure that they were okay from within the process of their efforts.

After speaking to one another about the unexpected situation that they were told about, the fighters had soon agreed with each other that they had to assist Haggar and his friends in stopping the planned disaster of tonight so that they could ensure the safety of the citizens who lived in Metro City.

"Mr. Haggar...I think it's safe to say that as I speak for everyone in here right now...we'd be more than willing to help you out" said Terry as he stood up from his chair in the second row while looking at Haggar in a calm and determined way.

From there, the others fighters who heard Terry say that statement upon sight had nodded and spoke in agreement with the lone wolf on his word as they too were willing to help Haggar out from within the scenario that was going on right now.

"You're willing to give my friends and I a hand in stopping Geese's plan?" said Haggar as he looked on in a surprised manner.

"Of course Mr. Haggar. Most of us know that Geese is a cold-hearted snake who can't exactly be trusted and we were a bit suspicious of why he would want to help hold a fighting tournament in a city that's almost similar to Southtown" said Ryo as he stood up from his chair in the second row.

"Knowing that he's killed one of your friends and threaten to attack this entire city with bombs is something that we can't allow to happen and we'll fight to our hardest to ensure that Geese's evil plan is crushed" said Kyo as he stood up from his chair in the third row while having a confident expression on his face.

From there, the other fighters had nodded in agreement with Ryo and Kyo on their statements as they too were determined to assist Haggar and his friends in destroying Geese's evil plan and though the entire situation would prove to be a difficult and dangerous one to overcome...the gathered fighters were willing to face the situations that would stand ahead of them in their mission of ensuring the safety of the citizens that lived from within Metro City.

"You have no idea on how grateful I am for your assistance in this situation. I'm very happy to know that each and every one of you are willing to take your own time to help me out in this grave predicament" said Haggar as he made a precise smile on his face upon seeing that the fighters would help him out upon sight.

"Think nothing of it Haggar. You've already earned our respect when Terry told us about how you fought against Mad Gear to rescue your daughter and that shows each and every one of us that you're a true father and hero upon sight" said Takuma as he stood up from his chair in the second row while looking at Haggar with a respectable expression on his face.

From there, the other fighters had nodded in agreement with Takuma on his statement as they agreed with the Kyokugen master on his word in knowing about Haggar's history in Metro City and that all of them were real impressed to learn about the strong-muscled Mayor's ordeal from awhile back.

"If there's anything we can do to help you out...we most certainly would accept it" said Ryo.

Upon seeing that the fighters were willing to give him and his friends some strong assistance in the scenario of today...Haggar had made a determined expression on his face as he knew that with the help of his new allies...he would be able to find the remaining five bombs in the city and disarm them so that they couldn't go off and signal the gangs to begin the riots from within later tonight during the finals of the Metro City Slugfest tournament. Realizing that fact in his own mind...Haggar had decided to tell everyoe about a plan he had so that they could be informed about it from within the meeting of the morning.

"Well my friends...since you're willing to help me out today...it's time that I give you my plan on how we should deal with this matter. I know right now that there are five bombs hidden throughout the Industrial Area...the Chinatown district...the Westside district...the Bayside Area...and the Uptown district of the city and finding each of them won't be as easy as it sounds. Therefore...I want all of you to team up in groups and scour throughout the various parts of the locations that I just said so that you can try to see if you can find any of the bombs. I know that it won't be easy and that there's a good chance we might not locate all of them in due time, but still...I want each of you to try your best in locating the bombs so that we can try to disarm them as soon as possible.

In the worse-case scenario of which we aren't successful in finding the bombs...I've got the Metro City Police Department on full alert right now and that I've already spoken to the police chief from last night and told him that they may be a good chance that something disastrous could happen from within the finals of the tournament. He informed me a few minutes ago on the phone that he plans to have high security from within the stadium and also full patrols throughout the streets so that the police can keep a close eye on anything that might occur when least expected. I'm hoping for the best that we can find the bombs and disarm them so that we can give our friends in the Metro City PD a chance to not endure a strong threat that goes against them and the rest of the citizens who live here" said Haggar in a calm and decent way.

Upon hearing that statement from Haggar, the fighters had nodded in agreement with the strong-muscled Mayor on his word and agreed with him on the plan, hoping from within their own minds that they could find the bombs and stop Geese's evil plan from coming into fruition.

"Now then...let's head out and try to find those bombs as soon as possible. The fate of Metro City is at stake and that we can't afford to lose this battle" said Haggar as he spoke to everyone in a confident and determined way.

"Right" said the fighters in unison as they agreed with Haggar on his statement and that they were prepared to begin their search for the remaining five bombs that were hidden throughout the city districts.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

Meanwhile at the Metro Plaza Hotel, Billy K. had taken his time to speak to Geese from the living room portion of his 50th floor hotel room and that the English bo staff wielder had told the ruthless business entrepreneur about the group gathering that occured a few minutes ago from the main lobby of the hotel itself.

"A group gathering you say?" said Geese as he sat on the sofa of the hotel room while drinking a cup of warm coffee and sitting it back down on the table that was in front of him.

"Yes Mr. Howard and while it may not seem unusual at first...I have my suspicion that Bogard may be up to something right now and that he's gathering his friends to help him out with it. Do you believe that they may have somehow discovered our plan in setting off the bombs from tonight?" said Billy K. as he stood a few feet away from Geese upon the other side of the living room table's location while looking at Geese in a calm yet concerned sight.

"I highly doubt it Billy. A fool like Terry wouldn't be able to discover any plan that I have up my sleeve and that he would only be wasting his time in trying to discover my own intentions. Even if he and his friends were somehow able to figure out my plan...it would already be too late, for I have everything set up and that nothing will stop me from gaining control over this entire city. The finals of this little tournament will occur in due time and when that happens...the real fun will soon begin. I expect you, Mr. Big, and the rest of our friends to be prepared to initiate your roles when the time comes and that I won't tolerate any failure from within this plan. Is this understood Billy?" said Geese as he looked at Billy K. in a calm yet sternly way.

"Yes Mr. Howard" said Billy K. as he nodded in agreement with the ruthless business entrepreneur on his statement and realized that his boss was very serious about seeing this plan go through with complete success.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Uptown District**

Later that morning throughout the entire landscape of Metro City, the gathered fighters that Haggar had spoken to from within his meeting had set forth on their unexpected mission of finding the remaining five bombs that were hidden throughout the specific districts of the city and though it would be hard and tough for the fighters to locate each bomb and disarm it...all of them were determined to try their best to assist Haggar in protecting the security of the city and ensuring the safety of the citizens who had no idea of the predicament that was happening right now.

In the Eastern section of the Uptown district, Guy, Jessica, Haggar, Billy L., and Marian had taken their time to search throughout the alleyways, abandoned buildings, and any open spaces that they could find in hopes of locating the bomb that was set from within the district itself and despite that the search was tough and difficult...the group was very determined to locate the bomb without any hesitation or second thought.

While that was happening at the moment...Ryu, Ken, Allen, Terry, Kyo, and Benimaru had also done the same type of tactic from within the Western section of the Uptown district and the six fighters had worked very hard from within their own time in hopes of finding the bomb and disarming it without any problems.

A few minutes later from within their search, Guy and Jessica had took their time to check an old office building that was scheduled to be rennovated in the next few months and in the minds of both the Bushin ninja and the blonde beauty...a building that was cut off directly from the public could easily serve as a perfect place for an unexpected hidden bomb.

The two fighters had spent the next 10 minutes searching throughout the entire office building as they checked the rooms that were available to them in an instant and though they found no trace of the bomb...both Guy and Jessica were still determined to continue their search throughout the building so that they could locate the bomb from within their own time.

While Guy had looked throughout a lounge room that was located on the third floor of the building, Jessica had spent her time checking out a huge office workplace area that was on the fourth floor of the building and the blonde beauty had made a determined glance on her face as she checked every office booth and space that she could find from within her own time.

As Jessica made her way to the western portion of the workplace area, she saw that six brown work boxes were stacked on top of each other from upon the northwest corner of the room and realizing that the bomb could be hidden from within one of the boxes, Jessica had decided to check them without any hesitation or second thought.

From there, Jessica had grabbed the first box from the top of its sitting position and sat it down on the ground in front of her feet, enabling her to kneel towards it and take a look inside so that she could try to see on what contents were inside the specific box.

When Jessica had took a peek inside, she saw that a couple of paintrollers and paintdishes were stacked on top of each other and that the sight of the contents had caused the blonde beauty to make a small frown on her face as she was hoping that the hidden bomb would be from inside the first box she looked into.

Not wasting any time in her efforts, Jessica had checked the next five boxes that were within her sight and inside each of them...paintbrushes, paintrollers, and old wall tiles were inside the boxes, causing the blonde beauty to have some frustration from within her spirit as she tried to figure out on where the hidden bomb might be.

After checking the five boxes and placing them on the right side of her standing position, Jessica had turned her sight to the sixth and last box that was within her glance and in the mind of the blonde beauty right now...she was hoping that the hidden bomb would be inside the specific box during her investigation.

"Well...here goes nothing" said Jessica in her mind while making a determined glance on her face.

From there, Jessica had pulled the box from out of the corner and opened it in a precise state, prepared to see on what contents had lied from inside of the specific box and to the glance of the blonde beauty...she saw that a couple of crumpled newspapers had lied from inside the specific box, causing Jessica to make a small growl on her face as she didn't expect to see some newspapers from within her sight.

As Jessica took her time to pull the newspapers from out of the box in order to get to the bottom of it, she made a small gasp on her face in an instant, for when she had removed the last newspaper from her sight...she saw that a black box-like bomb device had sat from the bottom of the box's position and that it was very active from within Jessica's own glance.

Upon finding the bomb from within her sight, Jessica had clenched her teeth in pure excitement as she knew that with the finding of the second bomb...the fighters had managed to break another part of Geese's evil plan and the blonde beauty had hoped from within her own heart and spirit that her friends were able to find the other bombs from their own respective places.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Westside District**

Meanwhile in the Westside district of the city, Jimmy, Rebecca, Hayate, Carol, Kim S., and Max had took their time to search throughout the Northern section of the entire district as the six fighters had worked very hard to check every open place that was available to them in hopes of finding the bomb that was set from within the area itself.

Besides the six fighters that was in the northern section of the Westside district, Ryo, Robert, Takuma, Yuri, and King had also searched in the same location of the city as well, but only in the Southern section of the district as they too had tried to find the bomb on their own accord.

Though the search had lasted for at least three hours...it came to a direct end when Hayate and Carol was able to locate the Westside district's bomb from inside a dilapidated alleyway's garbage dumpster and though they were successful in finding it...the discovery came with an unexpected but humorous price, in which Carol wasn't exactly too happy of getting dirty from within the searching of the garbage dumpster and that she wanted to go back to the Metro Plaza Hotel so that she could get cleaned up in due time.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Industrial Area**

Over in the Industrial Area of the city, the group of Andy, Mai, Joe H., Blue Mary, Duck, Bob, and Rick had searched throughout a couple of abandoned warehouses and factories that were located in the middle portion of the huge district and like the rest of their friends...they too were determined to locate the bomb that was set from within their own location.

After a lengthly and tough search from within the Industrial Area...Andy was able to discover the fourth hidden bomb from inside a barrel that was located near the northeastern section of an oil refinery plant and upon finding the bomb from within his sight, the young American ninja had made made a sigh of relief on his face as he knew that he was able to destroy a piece of Geese's plan from within his mind and that he was very happy and proud about it from within sight.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Chinatown District**

Meanwhile at the Chinatown district of the city, Chun-Li, Cuiling, Athena, Kensou, Sho K., Dao-Long, Tia, and Xiangfei had took their time to search in the Western section of the district as they looked throughout the landscape in search of the bomb that was planted from there, checking every alleyway and open space that they could find from within their time and while that had happened upon their glance...Reiji, Keith W., Annie H., Heavy D!, Lucky, and Brian had checked the Eastern section of the Chinatown district, doing the same tactic from within sight as they too had searched for the bomb that was hidden from within the specific area.

When all was said and done from within the search...Cuiling was able to locate the fifth hidden bomb from behind a one-sided billboard sign that stood on an open grassy field near the Chinatown district's western exit and upon learning that the young assassin-in-training had managed to find the bomb from within the search...Chun-Li was real glad to know that her friend was able to locate the deadly device from within her own opportunity.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Bayside Area**

Finally at the Bayside area of the city, Eiji S., Kayin, Lucia, Dan, E. Honda, Ray, and Boggy had searched for the hidden bomb that was planted from within their location and the seven fighters had spent their time checking out the ports and the local walkway areas that were seen from within the Bayside area itself.

At the end of the search...Eiji S. had managed to locate the sixth and final hidden bomb, which was placed on top of a cargo container that was stacked on many others near a busy warehouse section of a port and upon finding the hidden bomb from within his own time, the Japanese swordsman had realized that he and the others had succeeded in giving Haggar and his friends a helping hand in the scenario that was happening right now in the city.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Haggar Residence**

Later on in the early afternoon at the Haggar residence during the time of 1:36 P.M., Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Haggar, Guy, and Jessica had took their time to speak to one another from within the living room portion of the home as they were discussing the details of their current situation and how they would face the later tribulations that were to come from the upcoming finals of the Metro City Slugfest tournament.

"Well guys...I manage to speak to Chief Jonathan a few minutes ago and he told me that the bomb squad was able to disarm all five bombs in an instant, rendering them useless for any possible future attacks" said Haggar as he sat down on a chair next to Guy that was on the left side of the group's conversation area while Ryu and Ken had sat down in their own respective chairs from the right side of the spot, looking on in a calm way while Jessica and Chun-Li had did the same type of action while sitting together on the living room sofa that was in the middle of the conversation area.

"That's great to hear Haggar. Now Geese won't be able to set them off at the specific time he has when tonight comes" said Ken.

"Indeed Ken, but still...we're not out of the woods just yet. Even if the bombs are now disarmed...there's still the possible threat of the unified gangs attacking the city during the finals of the tournament and that they could prove to be an instant danger for the innocent citizens" said Ryu in a precise way.

"Ryu's got a good point on that statement there. Chief Jonathan and Captain Anderson are already making plans to have most of the Metro City PD be on extreme watch for any signs of violence that could come during the events of tonight and it's safe to say that everyone at the Metro City PD is more than ready to endure any trouble that might come their way" said Chun-Li.

"And let's not forget that our friends are also prepared to fight if and when the time comes tonight. They're willing to put in their noble effort to defeat the gangs and protect the citizens of the city" said Guy.

"Either way...we're gonna be facing a tough ordeal in due time you guys and I have a strong feeling that tonight is gonna prove to be the turning point of this entire scenario" said Jessica.

"That I agree princess. It's been a wild ride for all of us since this entire thing began a month ago and we've endured every situation that came our way since then, but all of that is gonna come to an end tonight during the finals of the Metro City Slugfest tournament. If Geese and his cronies think that they can defeat us and try to bring destruction and anarchy to this city...they got another thing coming. Not only will we see to it that Geese's evil dream of gaining control over Metro City falls apart in an instant, but we'll also make sure that he pays for the death of Cody as well. Like I said before when I took up the position of being this city's Mayor...anyone who tries to bring crime and violence to this city will end up being smashed and crushed by my powerful might and I'll work very hard to make sure that everyone can live here in peace and security. Guys...it's time that we show Geese the fact that we mean tough business when it comes to fighting against those of evil itself" said Haggar as he stood up from his chair while looking at everyone in a serious yet determined state.

Upon hearing that statement from Haggar and seeing that the strong-muscled Mayor had meant his word from within sight, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Guy, and Jessica had nodded in agreement with Haggar from within the conversation as each of them had made some determined expressions on their own faces in knowing that they had to take a stand against Geese from within due time and that they were prepared to fight against the ruthless business entrepreneur and his evil plan from within their own accord and opportunity.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Stadium**

Later that evening around 7:10 P.M. at the front entrance of the Metro Stadium, many excited people were taking their time in entering the stadium in a calm and decent state as they were determined to witness the final battles of the Metro City Slugfest tournament take place and that each of them had wondered on who would gain the victory from within the coming night.

As the exicted fans had continued to enter into the stadium from within sight, most of the fighters from the tournament had also made their way into the stadium as well, for they too had wanted to see on who would win the week-long competition from within their own time and accord.

"So guys...who do you think is gonna win during the finals of the tournament tonight?" said Yuri as she looked at Ryo, Robert, Takuma, and King while walking alongside with them towards the front entrance of the stadium.

"I'm not exactly sure on who's gonna gain the victory Yuri, but it's safe to say that all four of our friends are gonna try hard to be the champion of the competition" said Ryo in a decent state.

"That I agree. Ryu, Ken, Guy, and Kyo have their own unique fighting styles that they use in battle and when it comes to the direct core of a fight itself...all four of them will tend to battle to their own hardest determination. I have a strong feeling that we're gonna see some intersting matches tonight and that this could prove to be an eyeful for us to glance at" said Takuma in a precise way.

Upon hearing that statement from their father, Ryo and Yuri had nodded in agreement with Takuma on his word and knew from within their own minds that they would have to watch closely and see their friends battle one another in order to determine on who was the strongest fighter between the four competitors of the finals.

While Ryo, Robert, Yuri, Takuma, and King had continued to walk towards the entrance of the stadium with the fighting fans, Hayate, Carol, Kim S., and Max had followed close behind from within sight as the four friends were also prepared to see their fellow fighters battle against one another from within the night itself.

"This is gonna be great you guys. I can't wait to see Ryu, Ken, Guy, and Kyo duke it out for the championship" said Max as he looked on in an excited manner while walking alongside with his friends upon sight.

"I know what you mean Max. Those four have managed to make it this far in the competition since its start from Monday and now...they're gonna have to battle against one another to determine who's worthy of being the Metro City Slugfest champion" said Kim S. in a calm way while wearing his black sunglasses over his eyes.

"As much as I would like to see on who'll win this entire competition...I'm more worried about the real danger from outside of the event. I know that all of us were able to find those bombs and disarm each and every one of them upon sight, but still...I can't help but fear that this city is gonna fall into complete chaos and destruction from within later tonight" said Carol as she made a worried expression on her face upon thinking about the real scenario that was behind the tournament.

"I know on what you mean Carol. All of us are gonna have to stay alert for anything that might happen while we watch the finals of the tournament occur and if any of those street gangs decide to attack the city...we'll be ready to knock them back in an instant. You agree with me on this Carol?" said Hayate as he looked at Carol in a calm yet determined way.

From there, Carol had nodded in agreement with Hayate on his statement as she knew from within her own heart that she had to give in her assistance to help her friends fight against the potential threat of tonight and though things would seem tough and uncertain, the French gymnast was more than prepared to help Hayate and the rest of her friends out from within the longrun of their scenario.

Meanwhile inside the main section of the stadium, the fans had started to take their seats throughout the areas of the stadium's stands so that they could be prepared to watch the upcoming matches in due time and while that was happening, the tournament officials were doing some last-minute checking upon the huge wrestling ring as they were making sure that it was durable and ready for the fighters to battle on when the time was right.

As everyone was preparing for the finals of the Metro City Slugfest tournament, Jessica had looked at the entire scenario unfold upon sight as she sat alone in a VIP lounge room that was in the western top portion of the stadium stands and that the blonde beauty had made a decent expression on her face as she saw everyone in the stadium get prepared for the entire event, not knowing about the real threat that was outside of the competition.

With some help from her father, Jessica and her friends were allowed to use the western VIP lounge room to view the final matches of the tournament from tonight and they could do it upon sight while enjoying some exclusive content that was only available for those that used the VIP lounge rooms of the stadium.

As Jessica had continued to look at everyone in the stadium through the front window of the VIP lounge room, a knock was heard from the entrance door of the room itself and upon hearing the unexpected knocking with her detection, Jessica had turned her head around in an instant from her seating position and tried to see on who it was from within her own time.

"Yes? Who is it?" said Jessica as she looked on in a decent manner.

From there, the door of the VIP lounge room had opened in an instant from within sight and upon Jessica's delicate glance...she saw that a huge Caucasian man who had short brown hair and looked to be in his late 30's had came into the room while being dressed in a black business suit attire and that he wore black shades over his brown eyes while wearing an VIP identification card around his neck that identified him as being a VIP security guard for the stadium.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Ms. Haggar, but your friends have arrived to join you for tonight's event" said the VIP security guard in a decent way.

From there, Billy L., Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca had entered into the room from within sight while wearing VIP passes around their necks that allowed them to be from within the vicinity and as the four friends had greeted Jessica in a decent state, the VIP security guard had left the room upon sight and closed the door behind him so that he could allow Jessica to speak to her friends in a private manner.

"I'm glad that you guys could make it. I thought for sure that I would have to watch the matches from a solo point of view" said Jessica as she got up from her chair and walked over to her friends in the middle portion of the room so that she could greet them in a friendly way.

"Think nothing of it Jessie. I'm still surprised that your dad was able to pull some strings in letting us use this VIP room" said Marian.

"Well when you're the daughter of the Mayor...you can tend to always get some things you thought could never be possible" said Jessica as she made a cheerful smile on her face.

"I have to say this this is quite the VIP room" said Jimmy as he looked around and saw that the VIP room was nicely furnished and clean from within his sharp sight.

"Agreed. They even got a delicious buffet for us to eat" said Billy L. as he went over to a buffet table that was on the left side of the room and saw that it displayed many unique dishes for the fighters to eat, including fried chicken, pizza slices, cold cut sandwiches, hot wings, french fries, shrimp, baked potatoes, steak, and many other dishes that Billy L. and the others could eat from.

"Remind me to thank your father again for letting us watch the matches in such luxury Jessica" said Rebecca.

"Consider it to be no problem from the two of us Rebecca, after everything you and the others have done in helping us out in our struggle" said Jessica.

"That I agree and speaking of your father...where exactly is he Jessie? I thought that he would be here with you in getting prepared for tonight's matches" said Marian as she looked on in a decent sight.

"He's still at City Hall right now doing some last-minute paperwork in his time. He told me that he would be here around by 7:30 and that he would join us up here for the view" said Jessica.

"If that's the case...he should be here in a few minutes, since it's now 7:24" said Billy L. as he looked at a clock that was on the wall above the buffet table and saw that it displayed 7:24 P.M. upon sight.

Upon hearing that statement from Billy L. with her detection, Jessica had made a calm expression on her face as she anticipated the arrival of her father from within her mind and that she hoped that he would be okay from within his traveling to the stadium.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ City Hall**

Meanwhile at City Hall, Haggar had made a sigh of relief on his face as he placed a pen down on his office's desk that he sat behind from and stretched his arms up in the air as the strong-muscled Mayor was finally done in completing a set of documents that he had to look and sign from within his time and though it was quite a task for him to handle...Haggar was determined to complete it through and show his devotion towards his job as being the Mayor of Metro City.

"Finally...my work is complete for the night. It was long and hard upon sight, but worth it in the end. Now I can take the chance to join my daughter and the others at the stadium and watch the matches of the tournament unfold from tonight" said Haggar in his mind as he made a decent smile on his face from having to think about the competition from within his own time and state.

Just then, the voice of Haggar's secretary was heard on the intercom box that sat upon the right side of the desk and the strong-muscled Mayor was determined to see on what his secretary had to say to him from within sight.

"Mayor Haggar...I wish to inform you that your limo driver is here to take you to the Metro Stadium" said the voice of Shirley from the intercom box.

"Very well Shirley. Tell him that I'll be out in a few minutes" said Haggar as he answered back to Shirley from his side of the intercom box's conversation.

"Yes Mayor Haggar" said Shirley's voice as she understood Haggar's statement from within her own sight and decided to do his request without any hesitation or problem.

A few minutes later at the front entrance of City Hall, Haggar had made his way down the stone steps of the building as he used his right hand to carry a black briefcase upon sight and that the strong-muscled Mayor was dressed in his brown business suit attire, looking decent and normal as he was prepared to head to the Metro Stadium in order to rendezvous with his daughter and the rest of his friends.

As Haggar came towards the right sidewalk of the street that was in front of City Hall, he saw that a black stretch limousine was parked in a parallel parking space of the sidewalk and to the sight of the strong-muscled Mayor...he saw that the same limo driver who drove him and Jessica to the Cordon Bleu restaurant from a few weeks ago was awaiting him from within his time and state as he stood outside next to the right-sided backseat door of the limousine.

"It's nice to see you once again Mr. Haggar. As requested by Mr. Howard...I'm here to drive you to the Metro Stadium" said the limo driver as he spoke to Haggar in a friendly and modest manner while opening the backseat door so that he could allow Haggar to get inside the limousine with little hesitation.

"That's nice to hear. We need to get there as soon as possible. My daughter and my friends are expecting me to be there" said Haggar as he climbed into the limousine through the backseat door so that he could sit inside without any problem.

"Yes sir" said the limo driver as he nodded in agreement with Haggar on his statement while closing the backseat door of the limousine from within the process of the conversation.

A few minutes later, the limousine that was carrying Haggar from within sight had made its way down a busy street in the Uptown district of the city as it was heading towards its specific destination in an instant and that Haggar was determined to get to the stadium in due time so that he could meet up with Jessica and the others from within the scenario of the upcoming night.

"So Mr. Haggar...who do you think is gonna win the Metro City Slugfest tournament tonight?" said the limo driver as he spoke to Haggar while driving from within the process of the conversation.

"I'm not exactly sure my good friend. All four fighters who're competiting are real tough and vigorous in their own fighting styles and I highly doubt that either one would let the other get the advantage from within their own time. It's safe to say that we're gonna see some exciting matches from the tournament and that everyone is gonna look foward to witnessing the excitement of the competition's finals" said Haggar in a calm and decent way while sitting from the middle backseat portion of the limousine upon sight.

"That's nice to hear" said the limo driver as he nodded in agreement with Haggar on his statement while continuing to drive from within his time.

As the limousine had approached a four-way intersection of the busy road, the limo driver had took his time in going straight through the intersection so that he could continue to drive on the busy street without any hesitation, but upon doing this from within sight, Haggar had made a puzzled expression on his face as he looked outside the left backseat door window of the limousine and realized that the limo driver had missed a specific left turn of the intersection, causing Haggar to realize that some sort of mistake had happened from within his own precise sight.

"Excuse me, but you just missed the left turn that would take us to the Central district" said Haggar in a puzzled way.

"I know Mr. Haggar. I hate of having to say this to you, but I'm afraid that we're not going to the stadium" said the limo driver in a calm state.

"Not going to the stadium? What do you mean by that?" said Haggar as he looked on in a surprised sight upon hearing that statement from the limo driver.

Upon hearing that statement from Haggar, the limo driver had turned his head slightly back towards Haggar and look at the strong-muscled Mayor with a small smirk on his face, causing Haggar to make a suspicious glance on his face as he realized that something wasn't right from within his scenario right now and he tried to figure out on what it was in an instant.

"You might say there's been a slight change of plans for you Mr. Haggar" said the limo driver in an unexpected cocky voice that took Haggar in by surprise.

Just then, the locks of the backseat doors had instantly went down from their positions and gone into automatic lock mode from within sight and as Haggar had made a shocked gasp upon seeing the backseat doors being locked in an unexpected manner, the limo driver had took his time to press a button from the control panel that was on the left side of his driver's door, causing a black shaded window to rise up in the limited seating space that was between Haggar and the limo driver so that Haggar couldn't see the limo driver any more with his own sight.

"Hey! What's going on? What's the meaning of this?" said Haggar as he shouted at the limo driver through the black shaded window while balling up his fists from within the process.

Before Haggar could make his next move, the strong-muscled Mayor had made a small gasp on his face as he saw that a strange yellow odor-like gas had came into his backseat area through the use of the limousine's air vents and that Haggar didn't expect to see this type of scenario occur from within his own sight and time.

"What the...? Gas?" said Haggar in shock upon seeing the gas consume the entire backseat area in a fast and swift way.

As Haggar had started to cough in a hard manner from having to inhale most of the gas into his system, he felt that his muscles were slowly getting weak and that his senses were losing their focus upon sight, causing Haggar to realize that he was breathing in knockout gas at the moment and he knew that in a few minutes...he would eventually fall into an unconscious state.

"No...I gotta get out" said Haggar in his mind as he tried to use his fists and elbows to break the window of the right-sided backseat door, but to the frustration of the strong-muscled Mayor...he saw that the window was shatter-proof upon sight and that his own tough strength wouldn't be able to break the specifically-designed window from within his unexpected predciament.

Before Haggar could try another attempt to escape from his predicament, the strong-muscled Mayor had felt from within his mind that he could barely stay conscious from within sight and he knew that he couldn't fight off the affects of the knockout gas for much longer.

"Can't...stay awake. Losing...consciousness" said Haggar in his mind as he couldn't keep his senses up for much longer and that he fell back upon the middle backseat portion in an unconscious state, not able to fight off the powerful knockoff gas that was currently in his system.

Upon realizing that Haggar was now unconscious and unable to fight back, the limo driver, who wore a white gas mask to avoid smelling the knockout gas, had used his right hand to grab a cellphone that sat in the passenger's seat of the limousine and pressed a few numbers on it so that he could get in touch with a specific person while using his left hand to steer the wheel, enabling him to continue his drive to an unknown location.

"Mr. Howard...I have good news to report at the moment. I was able to capture the big oaf in my custody without any problems. He's unconscious right now from the knockout gas and won't be able to pose a threat to you" said the limo driver as he placed the cellphone to his right ear and spoke the other caller on the cellphone, now identified as Geese.

"Excellent work my good friend. Take Haggar to the specific location immediately. Ripper and Hopper are already there and will help you get everything prepared for our little event" said Geese's voice in a precise way.

"Yes Mr. Howard" said the limo driver as he agreed with Geese on his statement and continued to make his way down the busy street of the Uptown district, taking an unconscious Haggar with him to an unknown location from within sight.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Stadium**

Meanwhile at the Metro Stadium, the fans and fighters had sat down throughout the stands of the stadium's main section from within sight and upon realizing that the final matches of the Metro City Slugfest tournament would begin in less than a few minutes...everyone had yelled and cheered out in excitement as they were anxious to witness the remaining four fighters battle one another to see on who would win the entire competition from within the scenario of the night.

Terry, Ryo, Hayate, Reiji, Eiji S., and the rest of their friends had sat throughout the stadium stands in an instant as they were determined to witness Ryu, Ken, Guy, and Kyo fight against one another from within the final matches of the competition and though some of the fighters were disappointed in knowing that they weren't gonna participate in the last matches of the event...they were willing to watch their friends duke it out and see for themselves on who could win the Metro City Slugfest tournament upon their own sight.

While everyone was awaiting the start of the Metro City Slugfest tournament's final battles, Jessica had made a concerned glance on her face as she wondered on where her father was upon sight and she felt from within her own heart that something wasn't quite right from within the scenario of her father's disappearance.

"Is something the matter Jessie?" said Marian as she looked at Jessica in a worried way while sitting down next to her in a chair from the front portion of the VIP lounge room.

"Oh it's nothing Marian. It's just that I'm wondering on what's taking my father so long to get here. He should've been here by now" said Jessica as she looked at Marian in a calm state.

"He's probably just running late from having to do some work at City Hall. I'm sure that he'll arrive in due time Jessica" said Billy L. as he took a bite out a fried chicken drumstick from his food plate while sitting next to Jimmy upon a sofa that was positioned near a wall of the room's right side.

"Billy's got a good point there. Your father would never miss out on something like this" Jimmy as he drunk some ice cold grape soda from his glass while looking on in a precise state.

"And the fact that he promised you he'd be here is another reason of why you shouldn't worry that much Jessica" said Rebecca as she nodded in complete agreement while sitting next to Marian in her own chair and eating a slice of pepporoni pizza.

Upon hearing those statements from her friends, Jessica had nodded in agreement with them upon sight as she knew that she couldn't afford to let the fear of her father's welfare get the best of her and that she was determined to await the arrivial of her father.

As the fans from within the main section of the stadium had continued to yell and cheer out, Ms. Jenkins had climbed into the huge wrestling ring from its right side and made her way towards its middle portion while holding a microphone with her right hand, showing everyone that she was getting prepared to speak out from within her own time.

"Ladies and gentlemen...we apologize for having to make you wait in your own time, but now...the moment of truth has finally arrived. Welcome to the finals of the Metro City Slugfest tournament!" yelled Ms. Jenkins as she spoke upon the microphone in an energetic manner and from within the end of that statement, a strong blast of heavy metal music was heard from within the huge speakers of the stadium, causing everyone in the stands to cheer on in pure excitement as they were ready to witness the final battles of the competition occur from within their own time.

"It's been a wild and exciting week for all of us since the tournament's start on Monday and all of you have witnessed many fighters battling against one another to prove themselves of being the Metro City Slugfest champion, but out of the 64 fighters that competed in this competition...four have managed to survive their harsh battles and now...they'll clash against one another to see on who'll emerge as the Metro City Slugfest champion. Ryu Hoshi...Ken Masters...Guy Hinato...and Kyo Kusanagi will fight, battle, and attack each other to see on who has what it takes to endure the pain of battle and gain the victory of the tournament itself" said Ms. Jenkins in a precise state.

Upon hearing that statement from the chairwoman of Metro City's anti-violence and gang division of City Hall, the spectators had yelled and cheered out in excitement once more as they wanted to see the matches occur from within sight and figure out on who would come out on top from within the scenario of the night.

"Now before we get things under way, a person would like to speak his few words about the tournament and how its has helped this entire city out. He's assisted Mayor Mike Haggar in organizing the entire event and has been determined to also assist Metro City in its recent restoration. Here is the owner and CEO of Howard Enterprises: Geese Howard" said Ms. Jenkins as she spoke in a decent state.

While the audience had clapped and cheered on from within sight, Geese had made his way to the huge wrestling ring from the custom-built stage that was on the right side of the huge wrestling ring's position and the ruthless business entrepreneur had wasted no time in climbing into the squared circle so that he could join Ms. Jenkins from the middle portion of the wrestling ring and look at the entire audience with his own perceptive glance.

As Geese had gotten the microphone from Ms. Jenkins and got prepared to speak to the entire audience, Jessica had narrowed her eyes in an instant as she saw Geese with her own delicate sight and the blonde beauty had made a sternly expression on her face as she didn't know on what Geese was about to say or plan from within the scenario of the event.

"Thank you so much for the warm reception everyone. As what Ms. Jenkins had said before from within her statement...my goal has been to help this city get back on its own two feet from the relentless violence and crime that's plagued it for so long. I too have seen the carnage of devastating violence from my own home city of Southtown and that the crime itself can easily leave an impact upon those that are affected by it, but as a businessman who strives to do the right thing for the public with the use of my most well-known enterprise: The Howard Connection...I will see to it that Metro City restores itself to being a peaceful and secure place for everyone to live in" said Geese as he spoke on the microphone in a precise way from within his speech.

While the crowd in the stadium had clapped and cheered in happiness from having to hear Geese's statement, the fighters that knew about Geese's real intentions from within the tournament had looked on in a sternly manner as they realized that the ruthless business entrepreneur didn't mean any of the words that he said and each of the fighters had knew from within their own minds that Geese didn't care much for the safety of the citizens that lived from within Metro City.

"Despite that he's not here at the moment...Mr. Haggar had informed me on the phone that he would arrive here in a while right after he gets through with some current work he's handling right now so that he can witness the glory of the battles unfold from tonight. He says that he wants each and every one of you to enjoy yourselves and watch the final clash of the tournament, for it'll be an event of a lifetime that won't be forgotten by those that watch" said Geese.

Once more, the entire audience had clapped and cheered upon sight as they appreciated the statement that came from Geese and that they hoped for an exciting clash between the remaining four fighters of the entire competition, not knowing about the real scenario of the tournament from within their own minds.

"Now then...without any further ado...let's begin the semi-final matches and see on who'll move on to compete in the final round of the Metro City Slugfest tournament from tonight" said Geese as he spoke and looked on in a determined state from within his time.

Upon hearing that statement from Geese and realizing that the semi-final matches were about to begin, the entire audience in the stadium had started to yell and cheer out in pure anticipation and excitement as they wanted to see the final four fighters battle against each other in the competition for their enjoyment and delight, but for Ryu, Ken, Guy, Kyo, and the rest of their friends...they knew that the tournament was just the cover of a much greater threat towards Metro City and in order for them to be prepared to help the citizens out in due time...the fighters would have to keep their guard up and anticipate the expected scenario of a long and difficult ordeal that awaited them from within the unknown night.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, the final matches of the Metro City Slugfest tournament gets underway as Ryu, Ken, Guy, and Kyo must battle against one another in their respective bouts so that they can see on who'll move on to the final round and gain the opportunity of being crowned the Metro City Slugfest champion. While that happens, Jessica has a surprise talk with Geese, who tells Jessica that if she wants to see her father again, the blonde beauty must head back to a specific place in the city, much to the dismay of Jessica's own shocked belief. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	24. Chapter 23: When the Real Threat Begins

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 2: The Metro City Slugfest**

**Chapter 23: When the Real Threat Begins**

* * *

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Stadium**

The excited fans that sat throughout the main section of the Metro Stadium had yelled and cheered out in pure anticipation as they were ready to witness the final matches of the Metro City Slugfest take place and though the spectators had wanted to see on who would win the entire tournament...each of them had no idea that a real-life threat was about to occur in due time of the competition's own place.

In the huge wrestling ring that stood upon the main surface of the stadium's ground floor, Ryu and Ken had stood upon opposite sides of the ring from within everyone's own sight and the two friends/rivals had knew from within their own mind that in their semi-final match...they would have to hold nothing back from within their fighting and see on who had what it takes to compete from within the final round of the competition.

"So Ken...are you ready to fight me here and now?" said Ryu as he looked at Ken in a calm yet determined way while standing from the left side of the wrestling ring.

"Of course I am Ryu. Since our last fight...I've been wanting to get the chance to battle you once more and show you that my skills have improved. I promise you that you're gonna get a battle that's worth your time and my own" said Ken as he looked at Ryu in a decent manner from the right side of the wrestling ring while having a small smirk on his face.

"Very well then. Prepare yourself" said Ryu as he held his arms up in mid-air placed himself in his fighting stance while looking at Ken in a serious and determined state.

Upon seeing that Ryu was prepared to fight against him, Ken had placed himself in his own fighting stance as the US Martial Arts champion was ready to battle against his best friend/rival from within sight and that he was determined to show Ryu that he could fight against him with his own unique power and strength.

"C'mon Ken. You can do it" yelled Eliza as she sat next to Allen from the lower portion of the stands in the Eastern area of the stadium and the gentle blonde had hoped from within her own mind that her fiance could win the match and move on the final round of the competition.

"Show him what you got" yelled Allen as he too had cheered for Ken upon sight.

"The battle between Ryu Hoshi and Ken Masters will now begin. Are both fighters ready?" said a middle-aged Caucasian tournament referee who stood in the space that was between Ryu and Ken.

As Ryu and Ken had nodded in agreement to the tournament referee about their status to fight one another, the tournament referee had raised his right arm in the air so that he could throw it down from within sight, signaling the start of the battle between the young Japanese fighter and the US Martial Arts champion.

"Fight!" yelled the tournament referee as he started the battle between Ryu and Ken.

Upon hearing that statement from the tournament referee, both Ryu and Ken had ran towards one another in a fast manner from within sight and the two fighters had made some defying yells on their faces as they balled up their right fists in an instant and held them up in mid-air as each of them were prepared to give the first strike against one another without any hesitation or problem.

As Ryu and Ken had came within striking position upon the middle portion of the huge wrestling ring, the two fighters had threw their fists towards one another in mid-air and made a powerful collision from within everyone's sight as both Ryu and Ken had clenched their teeth in extreme pain from having to feel their knuckles bruise up against one another in an instant, but the strong will and determination to fight against one another had enabled the two fighters to withstand the aftermath of clash so that they could continue to battle from within the given opportunity.

Upon bringing their right fists back into their standing positions without any hesitation, Ryu and Ken had begun to battle against one another in a tough and relentless state as both fighters had attacked one another with a barrage of fast punches and kicks, in which both the young Japanese fighter and the US Martial Arts champion had endured and evaded each attack that came towards them from one another in a fast and sharp state.

As everyone in the stadium saw that Ryu and Ken had fought against each other in a hard and vigorous state from within their sight, all of them had looked on in pure amazement as they were impressed by the stamina that came from the two fighters and each spectator had wondered from within their own mind on who would win the battle at the very end of the match itself.

"Whoa! Look at those two go at it" said Robert in a surprised manner as he sat alongside with Ryo, Yuri, Takuma and King from the middle portion of the stands in the Western area of the stadium.

"Judging from how they're battling against each other right now...it's safe to say that both Ryu and Ken have train and fought for many years and as of right now...they're displaying their accompished abilities to everyone in the stadium" said Ryo as he too had looked on in a surprised manner.

"If I was to challenge any one of them right now...I wouldn't stand a chance against their strong might and power" said Yuri as she looked on in a cautious way.

"The same thing goes for me as well. I highly doubt that my own Muay Thai skills would help me out in a match against either Ryu or Ken" said King as she nodded in agreement with Yuri on her statement.

As Takuma kept his calm silence upon sight while witnessing the fight between Ryu and Ken occur, the Kyokugen master had made a precise frown on his face as he focused his efforts in watching the fluid moves that came from the two fighters and upon seeing the tactics that were employed from both Ryu and Ken, Takuma had realized from within his own mind that a fight against the young Japanese fighter and the US Martial Arts champion would prove to be a challenge for him and the rest of his friends.

Upon managing to duck a fast right hook punch that came from Ryu, Ken had immediately rebounded against his rival by throwing a fast roundhouse kick towards Ryu's face, in which the young Japanese fighter had used his sharp agility to evade the attack of his best friend without any hesitation or problem.

When Ken saw that his roundhouse kick was unable to make a direct contact against Ryu, he decided to test his friend's agility out by attacking him relentlessly with a swift barrage of karate kicks, causing Ryu to duck and evade each kick that came towards him from the US Martial Arts champion.

As Ken had thrusted his right foot towards Ryu's face in a fast manner, the young Japanese fighter had used his quick agility to jump up into the air right before Ken's attack could connect upon sight and Ryu himself had flew through the air in a precise state while landing safely upon the right side of the wrestling ring, causing Ken to turn around real fast upon his standing position as he knew that he couldn't afford to have Ryu gain the advantage against him.

"Not bad Ryu. It seems that you haven't gotten rusty in your agility to evade any attack that comes towards you" said Ken in a calm way.

"And the same thing could be said about your own fighting skills Ken. I can tell that you've been training real hard since we last fought and I can easily say that you're gonna put up quite a fight against me" said Ryu as he looked on with a determined expression on his face.

"That I am. No hard feelings Ryu, but I plan on winning this fight and moving on to the finals of this tournament. I suggest that you get ready to face your first defeat from me" said Ken as he quickly ran towards Ryu's position in a fast and prepared manner.

"Not if I have something to say about it" said Ryu as he brought both of his hands together in mid-air and began to channel some of his Ki energy in the middle portion of his hands' palms, preparing to attack his rival with one of his basic special techniques from within sight.

"Hadouken!" yelled Ryu as he thrusted his hands foward and threw a powerful blue energy fireball towards Ken in an instant.

When Ken saw that Ryu's fireball was heading straight towards him from within his sprint, the US Martial Arts champion had immediately stopped in his tracks without any hesitation and brought both of his hands together in mid-air very quickly as he started to gather his own Ki energy from within sight so that he could prepare to counter against the projectile with his own attack.

"Hadouken!" yelled Ken as he thrusted his hands foward and threw his own powerful blue energy fireball towards Ryu's fireball, causing the two projectiles to collide with each other in an instant and that they exploded in mid-air, causing a small smokescreen to fill the middle portion of the wrestling ring upon sight.

After managing to stop Ryu's Hadouken upon sight, Ken had proceeded to jumping up in the air so that he could descend towards Ryu's standing position on the wrestling ring with a diving right kick attack, but the young Japanese fighter had looked on with a clear state upon seeing Ken dive towards him and that he was ready to make his next move from within his own opportunity.

As Ken came within striking range upon Ryu's standing position, Ryu had used his quick agility to jump to the right side of his last position so that Ken could land on the wrestling mat in a safe manner, not being able to strike Ryu with his diving right kick attack.

Upon seeing an opportunity to get the advantage against his friend, Ryu had proceeded to attacking Ken with a strong wave of punches and kicks, in which the US Martial Arts champion had blocked and evaded most of the attacks that came towards him from his friend and that he tried to figure out on how to break the attack barrage that came from the young Japanese fighter.

"Looks like Ryu isn't giving Ken a chance to fight back" said Blue Mary as she sat alongside with Terry, Andy, Joe H., and Mai from the higher portion of the stands in the Eastern area of the stadium.

"Agreed. From what we're seeing right now...it looks like Ryu is trying to wear Ken down from his endurance with his constant barrage of punches and kicks so when the right opportunity comes...Ryu will be able to seize the chance and attack Ken with his true power" said Andy as he looked on with a calculated expression on his face.

"Provided that he doesn't end up tiring himself out from within the process" said Mai.

"Don't sweat it Mai. A guy like Ryu can barely get tired from within any fight that he's in and despite that he's facing off against his best friend right now...Ryu will gain the advantage against Ken and beat him hands down" said Joe H. in a decent way.

"We'll see if that comes true in due time Joe" said Terry as he looked on while having a determined expression on his face.

As Ryu threw a fast right punch that went straight towards Ken's face, the US Martial Arts champion had used his fast agility to evade the attack of his rival and in the process...was able to grab Ryu's right arm with his own hands for a fast counter-attack, causing Ryu to gasp in shock upon seeing his best friend grab his arm in a fast and strong state.

"What the...?" said Ryu in a shocked manner.

"Sorry Ryu, but you're not gonna get the advantage in this fight" said Ken as he used his strength to throw Ryu to the other side of the ring through the use of Ryu's right arm in hopes of sending him to the wrestling mat through a counter-throw technique, but to the surprised sight of everyone that watched...Ryu had managed to regain his composure from within his attacked state and that he flipped a few times in mid-air before landing safely on his feet upon the other side of the wrestling ring, keeping his back turned from Ken during the landing process of his move.

Upon managing to land safely from the counter-throw attack, Ryu had turned around from his standing position so that he could be prepared to fight against Ken once more, but upon doing so...Ryu had made a small gasp on his face as he saw that Ken had rushed towards him in an unexpected manner and that the US Martial Arts champion had held his right fist up in mid-air from within the process of the dash.

"Surprise" said Ken as he threw his right fist towards Ryu in an instant and made a direct hit upon sight as the attack had collided with Ryu's face, causing the young Japanese fighter to spit out a mixture of saliva and blood upon sight as he felt the tense power that came directly from Ken's own punch.

As Ken was able to make a strong hit against Ryu, the US Martial Arts champion had wasted no time in pummeling his rival with a fast flurry of tough punches and kicks, each making a strong blow against Ryu's face and chest as he felt the tough power that was within each of the attacks that were inflicted upon him by the US Martial Arts champion and in the mind of Ryu...he knew that having to defeat Ken wouldn't be an easy task for a person like himself.

"That's it Ken! Keep it going" said Eliza as she cheered her fiance on in an excited state.

Upon throwing a hard left hook punch that made a strong hit against Ryu's face and causing him to stagger back from within the process, Ken had proceeded to jumping up in the air so that he could turn around real fast while extending his right leg out from within his twisting, using his Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku attack upon sight and that he was able to make a few more hits against Ryu's face with his fast twisting kick attack.

After managing to score a strong number of blows against Ryu with his attack, Ken had came back down to the wrestling mat upon sight and balled up his right fist in an instant as he wasted no time in initiating his next attack against Ryu, in which the US Martial Arts champion had gathered a powerful surge of Ki energy into his right fist without any hesitation and that the Ki energy itself had caused Ken's balled-up fist to have a fiery aura from within everyone's own decent sight.

"Shoryuken!" yelled Ken as he threw his balled-up fiery right fist towards the lower chin of Ryu in an instant and made a direct hit on sight as the attack had sent Ryu flying up into the air in a hard and painful state while Ken had jumped up in the air as well while holding his right fist up above him from within the process of his move.

While Ryu had fallen to the other side of the wrestling mat in a tough manner and crashed upon it a hard way, Ken had came back to the mat on his own accord from having to complete his move and that the US Martial Arts champion had landed safely on his feet while looking on and having a strong-willed expression on his face from within the scenario of the match itself.

Upon seeing that Ryu was lying on the ground from within his sight, the tournament referee had begun his official 10-count of the match so that he could see if Ryu was still capable of continuing his fight against his best friend.

"1...2...3...4...5..." said the tournament referee as he counted in a bold and precise manner.

As Ryu heard the referee's count with his own detection, the young Japanese fighter had clenched his teeth in a determined manner as he used his strength and power to withstand the bruises that were placed upon him by Ken and that he slowly got back up from the ground on his own back, standing up on his two feet and placing himself in his fighting position as he was ready to continue the fight against his best friend.

Upon seeing that Ryu was standing back up from within their own sight, the audience had clapped and cheered on in excitement as they were impressed to see the strong endurance that came from the young Japanese fighter and they wondered on how a person like Ryu would be able to withstand the tough blows that came upon him from his fellow rival.

"Talk about having a strong endurance. I thought for sure that Ryu was gonna be down and out for the count" said Allen as he looked on in a surprised manner upon seeing Ryu stand back up from the wrestling ring.

"Well you can't always count Ryu out from within any match that he gets himself into Allen. Whenever he and Ken battle from within any training sessions that they're in...Ryu tends to fight with everything he's got and that he'll use every ability he has to push his own fighting skills to their limit. Ken easily knows the same type of tactic whenever he trains on his own accord and realizes that as long as there's a good opponent out there waiting for him...Ken will always be ready to fight with everything he has in own spirit" said Eliza.

"I see" said Allen as he nodded in agreement with Eliza on her statement.

"It seems that you're very stubborn to not face defeat Ryu. You still have the same will and stamina that I seen before back in our teenage years of training under Master Gouken" said Ken as he looked on with a small smirk on his face.

"Indeed I do Ken and I assure you that if you want to beat me...you'll have to try much harder to make sure that I don't manage to get back up from the mat" said Ryu as he looked on while having a determined expression on his face.

"That's fine by me. I promise you that my next technique will leave you down and out for the count Ryu, so I suggest that you get ready to face my next attack head-on" said Ken as he balled up both of his fists and placed himself in his fighting stance while looking at Ryu in a calm yet determined way.

Upon seeing that Ken was prepared to fight him from within the given opportunity, Ryu had placed himself in his own fighting stance as he was ready to battle against his best friend with every skill and ability he had from within his spirit and that the young Japanese fighter was determined to test his own friend's power out from within the scenario of the match itself.

From within the right time of their own sight, both Ryu and Ken had ran towards one another from within the given moment and made some defying yells on their faces as they were prepared to go at it once more from within the scenario of the match itself.

As Ryu and Ken had came within striking range of each other upon the middle portion of the wrestling ring, the two rivals had begun to fight in a hard and vigorous state as both of them had clashed against one another in a strong manner, unleashing their fast punches and kicks against each other without any hesitation or second thought.

The audience that saw the battle occur between the two fighters had looked on in pure amazement as they witnessed a strong clash happen between Ryu and Ken and everyone that looked on had wondered on who would win the match from within the scenario of the night itself.

For Ryu and Ken...the two friends/rivals had battled against each other in a hard and fierce manner from within everyone's own sight and neither one would let up on the attacks that they threw from within the relentless clash that they were in. Whether the two fighters were able to either endure or evade the quick punches and kicks that came towards them from each other...both Ryu and Ken had realized that they had to battle at their highest peak in order to push each other to their fighting limit and see on who had the stronger fighting skill from within the battle itself.

After 10 minutes of attacking and blocking each other from within their time, Ryu and Ken had stood a few feet away from each other on opposite sides of the wrestling ring as both the young Japanese fighter and the US Martial Arts champion had made some exhausted expressions on their faces while looking at each other in a strong manner, being bruised and roughed up from within everyone's own glance.

"It seems that those two have really pushed each other to their own fighting limit. Do they have the stamina and power to keep going in this fight?" said Carol as she looked on in a surprised way while sitting alongside with Hayate, Kim S., and Max from the higher portion of the stands in the Western area of the stadium.

"I highly doubt it Carol. Those two have gone at it for at least 10 minutes now and they haven't come close to breaking a sweat in their fight. Even I would get tired and exhausted if I had to battle for that long" said Max.

"Something tells me that Ryu and Ken are near the end of their battle and that they're preparing to use their last tactics to see on who has what it takes to compete later on in the finals of the tournament" said Kim S. as he looked on while having a calm expression on his face.

"If that's the case...I'd say that were about to see on who's gonna win this strong fight in no time at all" said Hayate as he nodded in agreement with Kim S. on his statement.

"It seems...that you're not gonna let up on your attacks, eh Ryu?" said Ken as he looked at Ryu in a confident manner while trying to catch his breath from within his time.

"Indeed not...Ken. You've proven to me that your skills have improved since our last sparring bout and I must say that you've strengthen your own abilities from within your time. It's no doubt that Master Gouken would be real proud to see you fight so valiantly if he was here" said Ryu in a calm state way trying to regain his composure from within his exhausted state.

"That I agree Ryu. I know that I don't train much as you do in my own free time, but whenever I get the chance...I always make sure that my skills stay in check so that I don't get rusty if I have to fight from within the given opportunity. Seeing as though you can barely continue this fight...it's time that I end it and defeat you right here and now" said Ken as he made a strong-willed expression on his face while balling up both of his fists from within the process of his fighting stance.

"Give it your best shot Ken. I assure you that it's gonna be me who comes out as the victor of this battle" said Ryu as he balled up his own two fists while standing in his fighting position from within the process of his time.

"We'll see about that" said Ken as he ran towards Ryu in a fast manner upon the wrestling ring while making a determined glance on his face, causing Ryu to keep his guard up as he was prepared to face off against the latest attack that would come from his best friend.

Upon coming within striking range of Ryu's position, Ken had begun to fiercely attack Ryu with another barrage of fast punches and kicks, causing Ryu to block and evade most of the blows that came towards him from his best friend and that the young Japanese fighter was determined to battle back against the US Martial Arts champion from within the scenario of the match itself.

"You can't block all of my attacks forever Ryu. Sooner or later...your guard defense will break and upon that happening...I'll use every skill I got to defeat you" said Ken as he continued his constant barrage attack against Ryu from within sight.

"Not unless I stop you first Ken" said Ryu as he continued to block and evade the attacks that came towards him from his best friend.

As Ken had tried to strike Ryu with a fast left hook punch to the face, the young Japanese fighter had manage to evade the attack at the last second and used the opportunity to throw a counter right gut punch towards Ken's stomach, causing the US Martial Arts champion to gasp in shock as he lost his breath for a second while feeling the direct blow that came from Ryu's own attack.

With Ken stunned upon his sight, Ryu had proceeded to attack Ken with a fast flurry of strong punches and kicks, causing Ken to stagger back upon the wrestling ring as he felt each blow that was inflicted on him by his rival and Ken knew from within his own mind that if he was to defeat Ryu...he would have to find a way to overcome Ryu's skill and defeat it with his own unique power.

When Ryu had tried to throw a fast right roundhouse kick against Ken's face, the US Martial Arts champion had managed to jump up in the air at the last second of the attack and landed upon the other side of the ring that was behind Ryu, enabling Ken to gain the opportunity for a counter attack against his best friend.

As Ryu turned around from his standing position to look at Ken, the young Japanese fighter had made a shocked gasp on his face as he saw that Ken was rushing towards him in a fast manner and that his right fist had a fiery aura surrounding it, showing Ryu and everyone else that he was prepared to unleash a powerful attack against his best friend.

"See if you can avoid this. Shoryu Reppa!" yelled Ken as he came within striking range of Ryu's standing position and began to do a strong rushing series of fast uppercut dashing punches against Ryu, making a direct hit on sight as Ryu had felt the powerful uppercut blows that were planted on him by his best friend and that the young Japanese fighter had felt the intensity of the fiery aura that came from within the punches themselves.

After throwing the third uppercut of his Shoryu Reppa attack against Ryu, Ken had finished up the move by throwing the fourth and final uppercut punch against Ryu's lower chin, making a powerful fiery blow from within everyone's amazed glance and that the attack itself had sent Ryu flying up into the air while Ken had jumped up as well from within the process of his uppercut punch.

As Ryu began to fall back to the wrestling mat from within the air, the young Japanese fighter had managed to recover his senses from within his descent and that he was able to backflip in an instant during his fall so that he could land safely on the wrestling mat with his feet and stand in a determined manner from within his own sight and time.

Upon recovering his strength in a quick state and seeing that Ken was left wide open in the air, Ryu had wasted no time in bringing his hands together so that he could begin to gather his Ki energy between them, getting prepared to unleash his powerful attack against his best friend from within the right timing of the strike

When Ken saw that Ryu was getting prepared to fire his technique against him, the US Martial Arts champion had clenched his teeth in a frustrated manner as he knew that he had no defense against his best friend's unexpected attack and that he didn't suspect that Ryu could somehow recover and plan a counter-move against him from within the scenario of the match itself.

"No way" said Ken in his mind while looking on in a shocked yet frustrated way.

"Shinku Hadouken!" yelled Ryu as he gathered enough Ki energy between his two hands and thrusted it towards Ken's aerial position, releasing a powerful ball-like surge of blue Ki energy that went straight towards the US Martial Arts champion in an instant.

As Ken saw that Ryu's attack was heading straight towards him in a fast and powerful way, he tried to slow down the attack by throwing his own Hadouken fireball towards it, but to the dismay of the US Martial Arts champion...he saw that his fireball was subsided by the incoming projectile of the young Japanese fighter and that Ken was unable to do anything else from within his tough predicament.

From there, the powerful fireball attack of Ryu had made a direct hit againt the front chest of Ken from within mid-air and the US Martial Arts champion had made a painful scream on his face upon sight as he felt the strong intensity of the direct blow that struck him from within everyone's own surprised glance.

After enduring the powerful energy projectile that came from Ryu, Ken had fallen to the wrestling mat from the air in a painful manner upon sight and that he crashed upon the mat itself in a hard and roughed-up state, lying on his back as he was unable to move from having to endure the strong power of Ryu's Shinku Hadouken attack.

"Ken!" cried Eliza as she and Allen had looked on in shock from having to see Ken endure a hard scenario from within their own sight.

As the tournament referee saw that Ken was lying on the mat from within his sight, he wasted no time in beginning his official 10-count so that he could see if the US Martial Arts champion could continue the fight against Ryu from within everyone's own sight.

"1...2...3...4...5..." said the tournament referee as he counted in a strong and precise state.

Upon hearing the referee's count with his own detection, Ken had started to gather his inner strength in getting back up from the ground so that he could try to continue his battle against Ryu, but the scenario had proven to be very hard for Ken as his entire body was aching from having to endure the power of Ryu's Shinku Hadouken and the US Martial Arts champion had felt from within his own mind that he may not have the strength to continue his fight against the young Japanese fighter.

As the referee had counted to seven upon sight, Ken had stood upon his right knee as he struggled to withstand the intense pain that was going throughout his entire body and that the US Martial Arts champion was determined to overcome the excruciating pressure that was placed upon him by Ryu's super technique so that he could continue the battle against his best friend, but before Ken could get the chance to try to stand back up on his own two feet, the referee had made it to 10 from within his count and declared an instant K.O. from within sight, showing everyone in the entire audience that Ken was unable to continue the fight against Ryu.

"Here is the winner of the match: Ryu Hoshi!" said the tournament referee as he went over to where Ryu had stood from so that he could raise Ryu's right hand up in the air, showing everyone that the young Japanese fighter had won the battle against his best friend/rival from within the scenario of the match itself.

Upon hearing that statement from the tourmanet referee, the audience throughout the main section of the stadium had cheered out in a strong manner as they were happy to witness a great battle occur between the two fighters and they hoped from within their own minds that the next battle would be as exciting as the one that they witness upon their own sight and time.

After being declared the winner of the match, Ryu had decided to walk over to where Ken had kneeled from so that he could extend his right hand out towards his best friend and give him some assistance in getting back up from his exhausted state and manner.

"Nice match Ken. You really gave it your all against me" said Ryu as he looked at Ken in a calm yet friendly way.

"Yes I did Ryu and it seems that my latest skills wasn't enough to take you down in an instant. I guess this scenario should be a lesson for me to not slack off a bit in my training" said Ken as he used his right hand to grip Ryu's own hand so that he could stand back up on his feet from within his time.

"That may be so Ken, but still...you fought very hard against me and showed everyone the reason of why you're the US Martial Arts champion. Perhaps in our next fight...you might defeat me and prove your true strength in no time at all" said Ryu.

"You believe so Ryu?" said Ken in a surprised manner upon hearing that statement from his best friend.

Upon seeing that Ryu had nodded in agreement from within his statement, Ken had made a decent smile on his face as he realized that he could get stronger and better in due time of his own training and the US Martial Arts champion was now determined to improve his fighting abilities so that he could show Ryu and everyone else his strong fighting power.

While Ryu and Ken had did a traditional sparring punch of gratitude and respect towards each other, Eliza, Allen, and the rest of the audience had clapped and cheered upon sight as they were real happy to see great sportsmanship occur between the two fighters and each of the spectators had hoped that they would be able to witness another strong clash occur between the young Japanese fighter and the US Martial Arts champion.

"Talk about an intense battle. I thought for sure that Ken was gonna win the fight" said Billy L. as he took a bite out of a deli sandwich while looking on and sitting alongside with Jessica, Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca from the VIP lounge room that was located from the western top portion of the stadium.

"I thought so too Billy, but it seems that you can never count a person like Ryu out. He tends to always find a way to overcome his opponent and defeat them with his skill and power" said Jimmy as he took a sip of his grape soda in a calm manner.

"That I agree" said Rebecca as she nodded in agreement with Jimmy on his statment while eating a hot wing from within the process.

"I have to admit that Ryu and Ken did pretty good out there and that they showed everyone on why they're strong martial artists. I can only hope for the best that Guy can defeat his opponent and face off against Ryu in the finals of the tournament" said Jessica as she held a small plate that had a slice of straberry cake on it and that she used a fork to cut a piece of so that she could eat it without any hesitation.

"I'm sure that he will Jessie. Guy is one tough fighter who can hold his own in a fight and anyone who tries to battle him will only face instant defeat in no time at all. Rest assured that Guy will have no problem in defeating his opponent so that he can go on and challenge Ryu for the Metro City Slugfest championship" said Marian in a confident way while eating a slice of pepporoni pizza.

"I wouldn't be so sure on that statement there Marian. Guy's opponent is not your average martial artist on sight and that Guy could find himself in a tough predicament if he's not careful" said Billy L. in a decent state.

"Billy's got a good point there. Kyo Kusanagi is well known throughout Japan for having to be the heir of the legendary Kusanagi clan and that every fighter from the group can wield pyrokinetic powers with ease. The members of the Kusanagi clan tend to be expert martial artists who train on a daily basis and having to defeat one of them is not exactly a walk in the park. Even with his Bushin skills and abilities...Guy's gonna have to try very hard to defeat Kyo and prove his strength towards everyone in the stadium" said Jimmy in a precise way.

From there, Jessica, Billy L., Marian, and Rebecca had nodded in agreeement with Jimmy on his statement and hoped from within their minds that Guy would be able to overcome Kyo's pyrokinetic power and advance to the finals of the Metro City Slugfest tournament.

Just then, the entrance door of the VIP lounge room had opened in an instant from within everyone's detection and without any hesitation...the VIP security guard had entered into the room while having a calm expression on his face from within the scenario itself.

"Yes? What is it?" said Jessica as she looked back at the VIP security guard in a calm yet friend way.

"Excuse me for bothering you and your friends Ms. Haggar, but Mr. Howard would like to speak to you outside in private" said the VIP security guard as he stood a few feet away from the entrance door.

"You mean Geese?" said Jessica in a surprised manner upon hearing the statement of the VIP security guard.

"Yes Ms. Haggar" said the VIP security guard.

"That's strange. Why would Geese want to speak to you Jessie?" said Marian as she looked at Jessica in a confused way.

"I don't know Marian, but I'm gonna see on what he has to say to me right now" said Jessica as she stood up from her seat in a calm yet determined state.

"You want us to come with you Jessica?" said Rebecca as she and the others had looked at Jessica in a determined sight.

"Thanks for the offer Rebecca, but I'll be fine on my own. This is something that I want to care of by myself. I'll be back before you know it" said Jessica in an assured way as she left the VIP lounge room in an instant so that she could see on what Geese had wanted to speak to her about.

Upon entering into a specific hallway from within sight, Jessica had looked to the right direction of her standing position and saw that Geese was standing near the exit of the hallway that lead to the lower portion of the stadium, causing the blonde beauty to make a sternly expression on her face as she tried to figure out on why Geese had wanted to see her from within her own time.

From there, Jessica had made her way to Geese in an instant so that she could see and figure out on what the ruthless business entrepreneur had wanted to speak to her about from within her own time and scenario.

"Jessica...I'm glad to see that you're able to take some of your personal time out to speak to me on such an occasion. I take it that you and the rest of your friends are enjoying the last fights of the tournament?" said Geese as he spoke to Jessica in a proper manner.

"Spare me the generous talk Geese and get straight to the point. Having to see and speak to you at the moment is already making me sick to my stomach" said Jessica as she joined up with Geese from their conversation location in the hallway and that the blonde beauty had looked at Geese in a sternly manner while having her arms crossed from within the process.

"Now now Jessica. There's no need for you to talk to me with such a spiteful spirit. After all...I did assist your father in creating this entire tournament so that the city can benefit from it through the use of its restoration. I was hoping by now that you would at least some some dignity and respect towards me and perhaps upon doing that...the two of us could put aside our petty differences and be friends. What do you say to that?" said Geese in a calm and diligent way.

"Being friends with you would be the last thing that I ever do. After what you said about Cody and his memory back at the restaurant...you proven to me that you're a cold-hearted bastard who doesn't care about anyone else's feelings and like I said before...you're nothing more than scum in a business suit. I'm done talking to you" said Jessica in a disgusted manner as she turned her back away from Geese and began to make her way back to the VIP lounge room's door in an instant, but before Jessica could proceed any further, Geese had stopped her with an unexpected and surprising statement.

"He he he...what if I were to tell you that your father is not gonna be able to make it here for the tournament Jessica?" said Geese as he spoke in a precise way.

Upon hearing that statement from Geese in an instant, Jessica had made a surprised gasp on her face as she stopped in her tracks upon sight and looked back at Geese in a surprised yet suspicious manner as she tried to figure out on what he meant by that statement.

"What do you mean by that Geese? What are you trying to say?" said Jessica as she looked at Geese in a suspicious way.

"What I'm saying is that your father took a little detour on his way here and that he's now being held in an undisclosed location. If I were you...I'd listen very closely and carefully, for if you want to guarantee your father's safety...you'll do as I say" said Geese in a calm yet menacing state.

"Are you telling me that you had my father kidnapped?" said Jessica as she turned around from her position while continuing to look at Geese in a shocked way upon hearing that statement from the ruthless business entrepreneur.

"Indeed I did Jessica and if you want to see him again...you'll head to the specific address that I'm about to give you so that we can discuss the matter on our own private terms. I assure you that your father hasn't been harmed or anything, but his welfare will be determined by your next course of action" said Geese.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Geese, the blonde beauty had made an infuriated expression on her face as she clenched her teeth in an angered way, shocked in knowing that Geese had kidnapped her father in an unexpected manner and that she wanted to make the ruthless business entrepreneur pay for his henious crime.

"You..." said Jessica in an angered state while making an emotional expression on her face.

"Now then Jessica...if you want to see your precious father again...you'll head to a place in the Uptown district that you should be quite familiar with. Does the address "1610 Ballard Avenue" bring back any memories to you?" said Geese.

Upon hearing that specific address from Geese, Jessica had made a shocked gasp on her face as she instantly recognized the address from within her mind and that she didn't expect to hear it from within the conversation that she was having with Geese at the moment.

"1610 Ballard Avenue? But isn't that the address of...?" said Jessica in a shocked state.

"Indeed it is Jessica. The address of my old friend and associate: Horace Belger. Since his untimely death from a while back...his personal penthouse building has been up for sale in the market and yours truly was able to buy it without any problems. I plan on using the building as my headquarters for the next establishment of my company here in the city and while most of the citizens will think that I'm gonna be here to help them out during my visits...I plan on using the building as a way to keep a sharp watch upon the helpless fools that live here, giving me total control over the city in due time" said Geese in a maniacal manner.

"You monster" said Jessica as she looked on in an angered way upon hearing that statement from Geese.

"He he he. I can sense that your hatred of me is quite strong and powerful Jessica, but it's nowhere near the same level as Terry Bogard's own. I suggest that you save your hatred for me when you arrive at the specific location in due time. I assure you that not only will you find your father there, but also the answer to the death of your ex-boyfriend, Cody. By the way...let's keep this discussion and scenario between the two of us. There's no sense of your friends getting involved or hurt on your own behalf and that you don't wish to bring them in a predictable situation that you must resolve on your own accord. Until then Jessica" said Geese as he walked away from Jessica in a decent manner and that he made his way to the exit of the hallway while making a small laugh on his face from within the process of his departure.

When Jessica saw that Geese was gone from her sight, the blonde beauty had balled up right fist in an instant and made an emotional yet angered expression on her face as she realized that her father was now in grave danger at the hands of Geese and that she needed to come to his aid, knowing that she had to do it alone without the assistance of her friends and even though Jessica knew that it would be a dangerous task to head back to the specific place alone...the blonde beauty was prepared to face off against anyone or anything that got in the way of her mission to save her father and that she was determined to prove herself that she could come to the aid of her father, who rescued her from danger not too long ago.

A few minutes later, Jessica had came back into the VIP lounge room from within sight and that she had a calm expression on her face while meeting up with her friends during the scenario of the night.

"So Jessie...what did that slimeball had to say to you?" said Marian as she and the others had met up with Jessica from within the middle portion of the room.

"He didn't say much to me Marian. He just asked if all of us were enjoying ourselves in watching the tournament and I told him that everything was okay on our part, so there's no need to worry about Geese for the moment" said Jessica as she made an innocent smile on her face, masking her true feelings from her friends in an instant.

"That's nice to hear" said Rebecca as she looked on in a decent way.

"Guys...I hate of having to do this, but something has come up recently and that I need to leave right now" said Jessica as she made a disappointed expression on her face from saying that statement to her friends.

"Leave? But why Jessica?" said Jimmy as he and the others had looked on in shock upon hearing that statement from the blonde beauty.

"Well Jimmy...the reason of this is that Geese told me that he had recieved a call from my father a while back and my dad told him that he wasn't feeling too well at the moment, in which he decided to head home instead of here. I've decided to go check up on my father and see if he's okay on my own sight" said Jessica in a calm manner.

"That's terrible Jessica. You want us to come with you?" said Billy L. as he and the others had looked on in a concerned state.

"That won't be necessary Billy. I don't want you guys to miss out on the finals of the tournament and I need you to stay here so that you can cheer and support Guy when he fights in the next few minutes. Can you do that for me?" said Jessica.

"Of course we can Jessie. We'll tell you everything that's happened during Guy's participation in the battle. You go on and make sure that your dad is doing okay" said Marian in a gentle way.

"I will Marian" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement with her best friend on her statement and that the blonde beauty had turned around from within sight so that she could make her way back to the entrance door of the VIP lounge room without any hesitation, but before Jessica could exit the room upon sight, she stopped from within her tracks right before she got to the door and made a small frown on her face as she felt that she needed to tell her friends something before her unexpected departure.

"Guys...I was wondering if you can do one favor for me" said Jessica as she kept her back turned from her friends.

"Of course Jessica. What is it?" said Rebecca as she and the others had looked on in a decent state.

"If Guy comes up here and asks on where I am...tell him that I decided to head to a specific place in the Uptown district to think about everything that's happened to us as of late right before I head home. It's a place where he, myself, my father, and Cody had once been to before and that we spent some of our time talking to each other about the battle against the Mad Gear gang from within that place. If you tell him this information when he arrives...he'll instantly know on where to go" said Jessica.

"That's no problem Jessica. We'll tell Guy on what you said to us in a heartbeat" said Marian.

Upon hearing that statement from Marian, Jessica had made a small smile on her face as she knew deep down from within her heart that Guy was a noble person that could help her out in her personal predicament against Geese and the blonde beauty had hoped from within her own mind and spirit that Guy would be able to help her and her father out from within the scenario that they were in right now.

"Thank you everyone. I'm glad to know that I have such good friends from within my own sight. I'll see you guys later" said Jessica as she turned head around from within her standing position looked at everyone with a gentle expression on her face and upon doing so...the blonde beauty had turned her head back around and left the VIP lounge room in an instant, closing the door behind from within the process of her departure.

As Billy L., Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca saw that Jessica had left from within their sight, the four friends had made some concerned expressions on their faces as they knew that something wasn't right about Jessica's behavior from within the conversation and each of them had realized from within their own minds that something was going on from within their own time and accord.

"Either it's me or did Jessica act a bit funny when she spoke to us?" said Rebecca as she looked at the others in a concerned manner.

"It was like as if she was hiding something from us when she talked in an instant. What do you think Billy?" said Marian as she looked at Billy L. in a concerned manner as well.

"I could sense that she was feeling a bit uneasy when she spoke upon sight and that she was holding back in saying something to us from within the conversation. Did you get the same feeling as well Jimmy?" said Billy L. in a calm way while looking at his older brother.

"Yes I did Billy and I could feel that Jessica was determined to do something from within her own spirit. I'm not exactly sure on what it is, but I have a strong feeling that she's about to embark on some sort of unknown mission to say the least" said Jimmy in a preicse way.

"An unknown mission?" said Rebecca in a surprised manner upon hearing that statement from Jimmy.

"Yes" said Jimmy as he nodded in agreement from within his statement.

"But if that's the case...why doesn't Jessica want us to help her out? I mean...we're her friends and everything" said Marian as she looked on in a shocked and worried state.

"Something tells me that Jessica wants to do this mission on her own accord and doesn't want us to get involved. Even though we're her friends who've helped her out in her time of need...it seems that Jessica wants to do this unknown task without our assistance so that she can prove to herself that she can handle a situation from within her own time and opportunity" said Jimmy.

"Even if that was so...it still doesn't feel right to let Jessica do something like this on her own" said Billy L. in a worried way.

"I know how you feel Billy, but there's nothing we can do at the moment. This is something that we have to let Jessica do on her own accord so that she can realize in knowing the fact that she can take on any type of mission without the assistance of her friends. We can only hope that Jessica will be okay from within her own scenario and that everything will be resolved in the end" said Jimmy in a calm manner while having a sternly expression on her face.

While Billy L. and Rebecca had nodded in agreement with Jimmy on his statement, Marian had made a worried expression on her face as she looked at the closed entrance door of the VIP lounge room and upon doing so, the cheerful tomboy had placed her right fist upon her upper chest as she wondered if her best friend would be okay from within her personal predicament of the night.

"Jessie...I don't know on what's going on right now, but if you're trying to overcome some sort of personal scenario at the moment...I can only hope for the best that you succeed and be okay. Please be careful Jessica" said Marian in her mind while having a small frown on her face from within her thinking.

Outside at the front entrance of the Metro Stadium, Jessica had made her way down the stone steps of the stadium's front entrance as she was determined to head to the specific place that Geese had told her about from within their meeting and though it was unexpected from within her own mind...the blonde beauty was determined to help her father out from within the scenario that was happening from within the night itself.

As Jessica came to the ground that was below the stone steps of the stadium and begin to make her way through the front parking lot without any hesitation, the blonde beauty had decided to stop in her tracks in an unexpected manner as she decided to take a look back at the stadium itself, making a small frown on her face as she realized that her friends may have been worried about her from within her own time and that Jessica herself had felt guilty from within her own heart about lying to her friends from within their earlier conversation.

"Guys...I'm sorry that I had to lie to you about what's going on, but this is something I must do on my own accord. My father needs me right now and I can't afford to yield to anything that gets in my way. He fought very hard to save me from danger and now...I must do the same thing for him. Geese...I don't know on what your game is, but rest assured that you will pay for kidnapping my father and for killing Cody as well. I guarantee it" said Jessica in her mind as she made a determined expression on her face from within her thinking.

From there, Jessica had turned her sight back to the front parking lot and decided to continue her walk towards the exit of it, heading into her personal journey as she was determined to save her father from the evil grip of Geese without any hesitation or problem.

Meanwhile inside the stadium, the excited fans and spectators had yelled and cheered on in excitement as they were determined to see on who would win the Metro City Slugfest tournament from within sight and that they wondered on who had the ability to gain the championship from within the night itself.

The second semi-final match had took place from within sight and it featured Guy going up against Kyo from within everyone's own glance. The Bushin ninja had knew from within his own mind that a fight against the Kusanagi heir would be a tough battle to overcome from within his own accord, but in the mind of Guy...he was prepared to go all out against Kyo and show him and everyone else the strength and power that lied from within the Bushin style fighting art.

As for Kyo...he was prepared to hold nothing back from within his own fight against Guy and the Kusanagi heir was determined to once again show everyone the reason of why he was the Japanese National Fighting Champion.

As the battle had begun in an instant, Guy had wasted no time in using his Bushin speed to attack Kyo relentlessly through the use of a fast wave of punches and kicks, causing the Kusanagi heir to evade and block most of the blows that came towards him from the Bushin ninja.

From within his evasiveness, Kyo was quickly able to read most of Guy's attacks with his perceptive thinking and from within time, the Kusanagi heir had fought back against Guy with the use of his flaming fists and tough kicks, causing the Bushin ninja to use his speed to avoid the relentless punches that came from Kyo during the match.

As the spectators saw Guy and Kyo battle against one another from within their sight, all of them had looked on in pure amazement as they witnessed a unique and strong fight occur between the two fighters and each of the spectators had wondered on who would win the battle and move on to face Ryu in the finals of the tournament.

Throughout the course of the fight...Guy and Kyo had pushed each other to their own fighting limit, in which they didn't let up from their within their constant attacks against one another and that both the Bushin ninja and the Kusanagi heir had fought hard and vigorously during the battle, amazing everyone with their relentless power and strong stamina.

After about 15 minutes from within the progression of the battle, both Guy and Kyo had stood upon opposite sides of the huge wrestling ring as both fighters had made some exhausted expressions on their faces while being bruised and roughed up from within sight, showing everyone that they still had some fight left in them during the scenario of the battle.

As Guy saw that Kyo was a bit worned down from having to endure his relentless Bushin-style punches and kicks, the Bushin ninja had realized from within his own mind that he had to take the chance and opportunity to strike Kyo down with one of hs powerful techniques so that he could gain the hard-fought win and proceed to battle Ryu from within the finals of the competition. However...Kyo himself was also determined to attack Guy from within the right chance as well and despite that he was exhausted and bruised up, the Kusanagi heir was willing to give it everything he's got to defeat Guy and win the match from within his own accord.

Upon seeing the perfect moment to execut his strike, Guy had sharpen his eyes with a determined expression on his face and quickly ran towards Kyo's standing position on the huge wrestling ring, preparing to attack the Kusanagi heir with technique of his from within the striking range itself.

When Kyo saw that Guy was rushing towards him in a fast and precise way, the Kusanagi heir had made a persistent glance on his face as he held his right arm up in the air and began to gather a strong surge of Ki energy from within his opened right hand that was laced in a fiery-like aura, showing everyone the unique and well-known power that came from those of the Kusanagi bloodline.

As Guy came dangerously close towards Kyo's standing position, the Kusanagi heir had felt from within his own spirit that he had gathered enough fiery Ki energy from within his opened right hand and upon feeling the intense pressure that was coming from the surge of fiery Ki energy...Kyo was prepared to unleash one powerful strike against the Bushin ninja from within everyone's own sight.

"Bushin Goraikyaku!" yelled Guy as he jumped towards Kyo from within sight and attempted to attack him with a fast jumping right roundhouse kick in hopes of starting his powerful technique against him, but Kyo was prepared to stop Guy's attack without any hesitation and that he did it by using his own special technique against the Bushin ninja from within the scenario of the match.

"Hiougi Ura 108 Shiki Orochinagi!" yelled Kyo as he threw his powered-up right hand in front of him through the use of a swipe and unleashed a powerful flame energy surge from within sight, making a direct hit against Guy from within the attack and that the intensity of the technique had sent Guy flying through the air while he made a painful scream on his face from having to feel the scorching flames of the attack.

As Guy crashed upon the other side of the wrestling ring in a hard and tough state while being scorched from within the process of enduring Kyo's attack, the Bushin ninja had clenched his teeth in frustration as he felt the scorching intensity of Kyo's special technique and that he tried to get back up from the ground so that he could continue his battle against Kyo, but his recent injuries had taken its toll upon Guy's own fighting state and that the Bushin ninja had fell back to the ground on his back, lying in a painful and unconsicous way from within Kyo's own sight.

Upon saying his official 10-count in an instant and realizing that Guy was unable to continue the fight against Kyo, the tournament referee had declared Kyo the winner of the match via a K.O. and that he raised the Kusanagi heir's right arm up so that he could show everyone that he won the match from within his own time.

While the audience had yelled and cheered on in excitement from having to see another strong semi-final match occur from within their time, Kyo had made a small smile on his face as he enjoyed the intense battle that Guy gave to him from within sight and the Kusanagi heir had knew from within his own mind that this was only the tip of the iceberg, for his upcoming match against Ryu would be one battle that he would truly enjoy from within his own time and accord.

A few minutes later after the competitors and the tournament referee had went into the backstage portion of the stadium, Ms. Jenkins had stood in the middle portion of the ring as she was prepared to address the entire audience about the final progression of the Metro City Slugfest tournament without any hesitation or second thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen...the Metro City Slugfest tournament is almost close to finishing its strong and exciting journey from tonight, but still...we have one more match to go before we can see on who gets to be crowned the champion of the competition. After managing to defeat their opponents in their respective semi-final battles...both Ryu Hoshi and Kyo Kusanagi will soon face each other in the final fight of the tournament and when all is said and done...only one of them will come out on top as the Metro City Slugfest champion and win the $100,000 cash prize from within the process of victory" said Ms. Jenkins as she spoke on the microphone in a precise way while the huge stadium screen had displayed the portraits of Ryu and Kyo with the words "**Final Fight**" between the two portraits.

Upon hearing that statement from Ms. Jenkins, the spectators throughout the stands of the stadium's main section had yelled and cheered in wild excitement as they couldn't wait to see the battle between Ryu and Kyo occur in an instant and each of them had wondered on who would eventually win the tournament from within the scenario of the night itself.

"In order to give the two fighters a chance to rest up and gain their lost strength back...we're gonna take a one hour break so that we can let them recover their power and get things ready for the finals of the tournament. The consession stands will be open immediately during the time of the break, so if you want to grab a bite to eat or get an icy cold drink...now's the opportunity. We hope that each and every one you can enjoy witnessing the final fight between Ryu and Kyo, for it'll be a battle that won't be forgotten in the long run" said Ms. Jenkins as she spoked and looked in a determined way upon everyone's own glance.

Upon hearing the last statement that came from Ms. Jenkins during her talk, most of the spectators had started to leave their seats in an instant so that they could head the nearby exits of the stadium's main section and make their way to the main front lobby of the building in order to get some food and drinks from the consession stands that stood in the specific vicinity of the building itself.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Penthouse Building**

Meanwhile at 1610 Ballard Avenue that lied from within the middle portion of the Uptown district, Jessica had stood upon the right sidewalk of the isolated street as she looked at a specific huge penthouse building that was in front of her from within sight and upon seeing the building with her own glance, the blonde beauty had made a sternly frown on her face as she felt uneasy from having to look at the building that once belonged to the Mad Gear gang leader, Belger.

"I never thought that I would be forced to come back to this awful place in order to rescue my father. It's quite ironic that this time around...the daughter would have to save the father from danger itself, regardless of the unknown threat that might lie ahead. Despite not knowing on what Geese has in store from me...I have to give it a try and save my dad from Geese's evil hand. My father has always been there to help me out in my problems and now...it's time I do the same for him" said Jessica in her mind as she made a worried but determined expression on her face upon thinking about her father from within her own time and opportunity.

From there, Jessica had made her way to the two front doors of the penthouse building without any hesitation and upon turning the knob of the right door in an instant with her right hand...the blonde beauty had discovered that it was unlocked, enabling Jessica to open the door so that she could head inside the building and close the door back from within her arrival.

Upon entering into the penthouse building from within sight, Jessica had noticed that the lights and electricity of the building was on in an unexpected and surprising manner from within sight and as she made her way through the inner main front section of the building, she saw that it was nicely furnished and neat, making Jessica realize that the place was kept in a clean state right after the death of Belger and that she was surprised to know about it from within her own time.

As Jessica came towards the middle portion of the building's inner main front section, she saw that a piece of paper had lied on the floor from within sight and upon heading over towards it so that she could kneel down and pick it up from the ground with her right hand, Jessica saw that the paper had a message on it that said: "**Go to the Elevator**".

When Jessica saw that message on the piece of paper, the blonde beauty had threw the paper back on the ground and stood back up in a strong manner as she made a sternly frown on her face upon realizing that Geese had awaited her inevitable arrival and that he was prepared to see her from within the fated confrontation of the night's own scenario.

As Jessica made her way towards an elevator that was on the right-sided wall of the building's inner main front section, the blonde beauty had pressed the up button that was on the control panel of the elevator door's right side and to the surprise of Jessica's own detection...the elevator door had opened in an instant, causing Jessica to make a suspicious glance on her face as she knew from within her own mind that Geese was waiting for her to arrive at the location of their destined confrontation.

Upon going into the elevator from within sight, Jessica saw that a piece of paper had hung from the opposite wall of the elevator and upon grabbing it with her right hand and holding it in an instant, the blonde beauty saw that it had the words "**Head to the Top**" on it, causing Jessica to narrow her eyes in an instant as she realized that her father may have been held captive at Belger's mansion that lied from the condo rooftop of the building and that Jessica was ready to head up there without any hesitation or second thought.

From there, Jessica had dropped the paper to the ground without any hesitation and pressed a specific button of the elevator's right-sided control panel that would take her to the rooftop of the building upon sight and as the elevator door had closed in due time, the elevator itself had begun its ascension towards the huge condo rooftop of the building, causing Jessica make a small sigh on her face as she leaned back upon the opposite wall of the elevator while crossing her arms during the process of her elevator ride.

After traveling up 15 stories to the top of the building, the elevator ride had ended when it came to the huge condo rooftop upon sight and from within the end of the ride, Jessica had stepped out of the elevator from a small building-like brick structure that stood upon the left portion of the condo rooftop itself and that the blonde beauty had placed her feet upon a stone path that led to a nearby green penthouse that stood a distance away upon the right section of the huge condo rooftop.

When Jessica saw the penthouse with her own glance, the blonde beauty had made a small frown on her face as the image of the penthouse had reminded her of the past ordeal against the Mad Gear gang and that she remembered very well in being brought to the place against her own will by Belger and the rest of his minions during their battle against her father, Cody, and Guy.

Upon remembering that scenario from within her mind, Jessica had shook it out of her head and knew from within her heart that she couldn't let her past catch up to her, for if she wanted to save her father...Jessica would have to think clearly and not let any doubt or fear get the best of her from within her personal predicament.

As Jessica made her way towards the penthouse through the use of the stone path, she took the time to look around throughout the condo rooftop of the building and saw that much hasn't changed since her last visit, in which there were delicate palm trees that stood throughout the grassy sections of the rooftop while a medium-sized empty swimming pool with a tall diving board had appeared from the left grassy section of the condo rooftop from Jessica's own sight.

When Jessica had came towards the two huge front doors of the penthouse from within sight, the blonde beauty had noticed that a paper was taped towards the right front door in an instant and to the blonde beauty's own glance...she saw the words "**Observatory Room**" written on it, causing Jessica to make a sternly frown on her face once more as she knew that she was being lead to the location of where her father was being held at, but also...she was being lead to the same location that she was once held from before in the past.

"It seems that Geese is trying his best to toy with my emotions through the use of bringing me back to this place. He hopes to open my emotional wounds and take advantage of the ordeal that I went through a while back. I hate to burst your arrogant bubble Geese, but your tactics won't stop me from rescuing my father" said Jessica in her mind as she made a determined expression on her face from having to think about the mission that was within her spirit.

From there, Jessica had opened the right front door of the penthouse in a cautious manner and slowly went inside, closing the door back without any hesitation or second thought.

Upon standing from within the front inner portion of the penthouse, Jessica had looked on in a calm manner upon seeing that the penthouse itself was also illuminated with light as well, showing the blonde beauty that the entire vicinity was clean and neat from within her own glance and time.

Not wasting a second from within sight, Jessica had started to make her way through the old penthouse of Belger, walking down the hallways and turning in the right directions that lead to the observatory room of the vicinity. Despite not knowing on what awaited her in the specific room of the penthouse...Jessica was prepared and ready to take on any threat that got in the way of her rescue mission and the blonde beauty was determined to save her dad from within her personal scenario.

After a few minutes of calm navigating, Jessica had found herself standing in front of two huge doors that led to the observatory room of the penthouse and upon realizing that she was moments away from hopefully seeing her father, Jessica had made a small sigh of determination on her face as she knew that the time had finally arrived and that there was no going back from within the predicament that she was in right now.

"This is it Jessica. There's no turning back from this point on. Your father needs you right now and that you can't afford to let Geese get the best of you. It's time that you show him that you're a strong and powerful woman who can fight back and prove her spirit towards those that doubt you. Get ready Geese, cause here I come" said Jessica in her mind as she turned the knob of the right door with her right hand and cautiously went inside the observatory room in a slow and determined manner.

Upon entering into the huge green cathedral-like observatory room that had colored glass windows on the side walls of the room and a huge glass window upon the opposite end of the room itself, Jessica had made a shocked gasp on her face as she saw that her father was lying on the ground from the left-sided portion of the huge room and that the strong-muscled Mayor was beaten and roughed up from within sight, lying on his chest and stomach as his face was bloodied and bruised up from within the blonde beauty's horrified glance.

"Daddy!" cried Jessica as she ran over to her father in a fearful state and immediately came to his aid as she tried to figure out on what happened to him from within the scenario of the night.

"Daddy, are you okay? Please speak to me" cried Jessica as she kneeled down towards her father in an emotional manner and tried to see if he was responsive to her cries.

As Haggar heard the worried voice of his daughter from within his weak detection, the strong-muscled Mayor had made a painful groan on his face as he was unable to respond to Jessica's cry from within sight and that he continued to lie in a painful and unconscious state, causing Jessica to make a worried expression on her face as she tried to figure out on how to help her father out from within the scenario of the night itself.

Before Jessica could get the chance to make the next move in helping her father out, an unexpected yet familiar voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught the blonde beauty off guard and that she didn't expect to hear it from within her sudden predicament.

"Ha ha ha. I'm so glad that you could make it here Jessica" said Geese's voice.

When Jessica had heard Geese's voice and turned her sight to the entrance door of the room, she saw that Geese had stood in front of the doorway from within sight and that the ruthless business entrepreneur had made a small smirk on his face upon seeing the situation that was in his own glance.

"Geese!" said Jessica in a surprised yet angered way upon seeing the ruthless business entrepreneur with her own eyes.

"So you've finally arrived here in time Jessica. I must say that you have a strong spirit and a tough will to come directly back to the place that you were once held captive from" said Geese as he closed the right-sided door behind him and started to walk from the right side of the observatory room while keeping his eyes locked on Jessica and Haggar from within sight.

"I had no other choice since you told me that you had my father here and despite on what happened to me in the past from within this place...I was determined to come back here and save my father from you" said Jessica as she looked at Geese in a sternly state.

"He he he. That's quite nice to hear, but don't think for a second that you're gonna help your father out in his predicament Jessica. Like I said before to you...you're nothing more than a frightened little girl who must always hide behind your father when trouble comes your way. There's no need for you to be ashamed of doing such an act, for your weakness is something that your father must always comprehend in the end" said Geese as he stopped his walking from within the middle portion of the room's right-sided section and stood in a calm and bold manner from within the scenario of the confrontation.

"Shut up! You know nothing about me and my father. You know nothing of the hardships that we've been through. The trials that we had to overcome in order to help one another out. My father had to battle an entire street gang to save my life and since then...I've been determined to help him out in anyway that I can. Ever since you came here to Metro City...you've brought nothing but trouble for the two of us and now...kidnapping and brutally attacking my own father has proven to me all along that you're nothing more than a cold-hearted bastard" said Jessica as she looked at Geese in an infuriated and angered state.

"I'm afraid that your father had left me with little choice in the matter. Upon waking up from his decent nap...he demanded an explanation on why he was brought here and I gladly explained to him everything that he needed to know. Unfortuantly...your father was quite a stubborn man upon hearing the explanation and decided to attack me in futile retaliation, but even with his status as being one of the CWA's greatest wrestling champions...your father's strength was no match against my superior fighting skills" said Geese in a calm way.

"How dare you do this to my father Geese. I'm gonna make you pay for hurting him" said Jessica as she stood up from her kneeling position while looking at Geese in an angered sight.

"I suggest that you think twice before making a move against me Jessica. I don't feel like having to hurt such a beautiful pretty doll like yourself" said Geese in a mocking way.

Upon hearing that surprising statement from Geese, Jessica had clenched her teeth in anger as she balled up her right fist from within her standing position and that she took a step foward upon sight as she decided to rush towards Geese in an infuriated manner while raising her right fist up in the air from within the process of her sprint.

As Jessica came within striking range of Geese's standing position, the blonde beauty had threw her balled-up right fist towards Geese's face and hoped it that it would connect on sight, but to the frustration of the blonde beauty...Geese had managed to move his head to the side at the last second through his quick agility and that the ruthless business entrepreneur had made a small smirk on his face from within his evasiveness, causing Jessica to make a sternly growl on her face as she didn't appreciate the arrogance that came from Geese's own spirit.

From there, Jessica had begun to throw a strong barrage of fast punches and kicks against Geese in hopes of making a strong hit against him, but the ruthless business entrepreneur had used his strong evasiveness to avoid each attack that came towards him from the blonde beauty and that it only caused frustration to build up from within Jessica's own spirit.

When Jessica had tried to throw a left hook punch towards Geese's face, the ruthless business entrepreneur had used his own left hand to catch Jessica's fist in mid-air and upon doing so, Geese had immediately raised his right hand in the air and threw a backhanded slap against Jessica's right cheek, making a direct hit on sight as the blonde beauty had made a painful cry on her face while feeling the powerful physical attack of the ruthless business entrepreneur and that she flew through the air of the observatory room in a harsh way, crashing upon the ground in a hard manner as she lied near the floor of the huge glass window in a painful state.

As a red welt was seen upon the swollen right cheek of Jessica, the blonde beauty had placed her right hand on her swollen cheek and clenched her teeth in frustration as she was determined to not let Geese's counter-attack get the best of her from within the confrontation.

"Forgive me for having to hit you so unexpectedly Jessica. Normally...I don't like having to hurt women whenever I battle, but it seemed that you left me with little choice in the matter. Besides that...you can consider that slap to be payback for what you did to me at the restaurant" said Geese.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt me and my father Geese. I'm gonna stop you right here and now" said Jessica as she made a determined expression on her face while continuing to look at Geese with her precise sight.

"Your stupidity seems to know no bounds Jessica. You should know by now that anyone who goes against me will always fail miserably in the process. Your dead boyfriend, Cody Travers, learned that lesson the hard way when I ended his worthless life not too long ago" said Geese in a ruthless state.

"So it's true then. You were the one that killed Cody" said Jessica in an angered way upon hearing that statement from Geese.

"Indeed I did Jessica and like I said before...Cody's death was a warning to everyone here in the city that even a local hero can fall from within the grip of crime itself and that no one can be safe when they least expect it. You should thank me for having to get rid of someone who obviously never loved you in the first place. Perhaps now you can find a person who has much better class and a better lifestyle for someone like you and I fall into that category of being a man that you can truly love. Let's put aside this petty scuffle and try to start things over on a new leaf. Who knows...we might actually get to know one another on a much more intimate level. What do you say Jessica?" said Geese in a calm and confident manner.

"There's no way in hell that I would ever love someone like you! I'd rather die than be in a relationship with a scumbag like yourself Geese" said Jessica as she looked on in a disgusted manner upon hearing that statement from the ruthless business entrepreneur.

"I suggest that you be careful on what you say to me Jessica. I might actually take those words seriously if you try to defy me any longer. Not that it won't matter or anything, since you, your father, your friends, and the rest of this city will soon fall into complete ruin and destruction. In less than 2 minutes...the real fun of tonight will soon begin and there's nothing that you or your friends can do about it" said Geese as he made a maniacal laugh on his face from within his statement, causing Jessica to make a sternly frown on her face as she knew that she couldn't let the ruthless business entrepreneur get his way and that she was determined to stop him in any way that she could.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Stadium**

Meanwhile at the Metro Stadium, Ryu had took his time to speak to Ken and Guy from within a backstage locker room as the young Japanese fighter was recovering his strength and skills from his earlier fight against Ken and that he was preparing for his final round match against Kyo, which was scheduled to occur in due time.

"So Ryu...how are you feeling right now?" said Ken as he looked at Ryu in a calm manner from his front standing position alongside with Guy.

"I'm feeling a bit better at the moment Ken, but still...I'm fatigued from having to endure my fight against you. Hopefully...my strength will recover in time when I take on Kyo in the final match of the tournament" said Ryu as he sat in a chair while drinking a bottle of ice cold water.

"I suggest that you take great caution when you fight against Kyo. His spiritual Ki energy is at a strong potential level and when things get really tough...Kyo will tend to fight to his very hardest in order to gain the victory. Even with your known skills Ryu...you might find yourself in a hard battle to overome and that you'll need to use every tactic you got to defeat Kyo and win the tournament" said Guy as he spoke in a precise way.

"Right" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Guy on his statement and knew from within his own mind that if he was to stand a chance against Kyo...he would have to be on his strong guard and anticipate the Kusanagi heir's attacks and techniques from within the scenario of the final match itself.

Just then, Kyo had entered into the backstage locker room from the right-sided front door and upon entering into the vicinity from within sight, the Kusanagi heir had turned his glance towards Ryu, who sat from the left-sided section of the room, and upon seeing the young Japanese fighter with his eyes, Kyo had made a small smirk on his face as he saw his potential opponent for the final match of the tournament.

"So Ryu...do you think that you have what it takes to face against me in our match?" said Kyo as he walked over to where Ryu, Ken, and Guy had chatted from in the backstage locker room so that he could rendezvous with the three friends from within their decent conversation.

"Indeed Kyo and I assure you that I look foward to battling against you with my fighting skills. I expect you to give me everything you got and show me the power of the Kusanagi bloodline when we battle later on" said Ryu as he stood up from his chair while drinking the last portion of his ice cold water and looking at Kyo from within the process of the scene.

"Agreed. I'm not exactly much into my family's history and everything, but it when it comes down to the fight...I tend to show everyone on why the Kusanagi clan is the strongest group to ever exist. Our upcoming fight will be something to remember in the years to come Ryu and I'll be glad to take you on at the given opportunity. I wish you good luck in the battle" said Kyo as he raised his right hand towards Ryu in mid-air, hoping to shake the young Japanese fighter's own right hand in a friendly state.

Upon seeing that Kyo had wanted to shake his hand in an instant, Ryu had made a small smile on his face as he raised his own right hand and shook Kyo's own in mid-air, showing the fact that the two of them had hoped for a strong and exciting battle from within the final match of the tournament itself.

Just then, a large explosion was heard from outside of the stadium building in an instant and upon hearing the unexpected noise with their detection, Ryu, Ken, Guy, and Kyo had made some shocked expressions on their faces as they didn't expect to hear such a noise from within their own conversation scenario.

"What the heck was that?" said Ken as he looked on in shock from having to hear the powerful explosion noise.

"I don't know, but it sounded like it came from outside. Let's go check it out" said Guy in a precise way.

From there, the four fighters had immediately ran from out of the backstage locker room without any hesitation so that they could go check out the unknown explosion that occured from outside of the building in a determined manner.

A few seconds later, Ryu, Ken, Guy, and Kyo had ran outside from a side entrance of the building and immediatley made their way towards the front section of the parking lot, trying to see on what was going on from within the scenario of the night.

As the four friends had came into the vicinity of the stadium's front parking lot from the right-sided section of the building, all of them had gasped in shock as they saw that two transportation trucks were on fire from within the middle section of the parking lot and that the intense burning of the trucks had caused a huge black smokescreen to head up into the night sky itself from within the unexpected situation.

The four friends weren't the only ones to see the unexpected scene happen from within sight, for the rest of the fighters and a couple of spectators had also watched the scenario occur from the front entrance of the stadium and that each of them had looked on in pure shock as they didn't expect to see such an incident happen from within the scenario of the night itself.

"What the heck's going on? Why did those two trucks explode?" said Yuri as she looked on in a shocked manner with her friends.

"I don't know Yuri, but I got a feeling that something bad is about to happen" said Robert in a cautious way.

"Could this be part of Geese's plan you guys?" said Ryo in a suspicious state.

"I'm not exactly sure Ryo, but my instinct tells me that the real threat to this city has now begun" said Takuma as he looked on in a sternly sight.

Before anyone else could make their next move, another large explosion was heard from within the northern distance of where the stadium had stood from and the spectators that looked on from within their own time had made some startled gasps and worried expressions on their faces as they feared that something unexpected and terrible was happening from within their city.

"Looks like another explosion. And this time...it occured not too far from where we are" said Ken in a worried manner.

"It seems that the real fight has now begun and that everyone in the city is in grave danger at the moment. Kyo...I hate of having to postpone our fight so suddenly, but it looks like we got some business to attend to" said Ryu as he looked at Kyo in a serious way.

"Agreed. It's time that we show these punks a lesson about getting in our affairs. I'm ready to kick some butt if you're ready as well Ryu" said Kyo as he raised his right fist in mid-air while using his Ki energy to create a powerful flame aura around it from within the process of his determination.

Upon seeing that Kyo was determined to help out from within the upcoming battle against the unified gangs of the city, Ryu had nodded in agreement with the Kusanagi heir on his statement and looked on at the distance of the city with his own sight, realizing that he and the rest of his friends would be in for a tough battle during the unknown hours of the night itself.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Penthouse Building**

Throughout the Uptown, Westside, Chinatown, Bayside, and Central districts of the city, chaos and destruction had reigned in a harsh and ruthless state as gang members had viciously attacked anything throughout the streets of the city, turning over cars with their combined strength, breaking store windows in order to loot the goods, using explosives to blow anything up in an instant, and brutally attacking any innocent civilians that would unfortunantly cross their paths. Under the orders of Mr. Big, Billy K., and the BWA wrestlers, the unified gangs had sought to rip Metro City apart in an instant and that they would crush anything that got in the way of their "fun and excitement".

Upon getting back up from the ground from having to endure Geese's counterattack and looking at the entire scenario happen from her own sight, Jessica had made a horrified expression on her face as she saw the violence and destruction that was occuring from the city via the observatory room's large glass window and the blonde beauty had worried for the safety and welfare of the innocent citizens that were spreaded throughout the districts of the city itself.

"Ha ha ha. It seems that my friends are enjoying themselves out there at the moment Jessica. I hope that they can show everyone the power of their hate and might from within the night itself" said Geese as he looked on while having a small smirk on his face.

"How can you condone such a disgusting and horrible event Geese? There are innocent people out there right now! They could get hurt or worse" said Jessica as she turned her sight back towards Geese while having an angered expression on her face from within the process.

"Like I'm suppose to care about any of them. Regardless of what might happen...this night will serve a great warning to everyone in the city that crime and violence can never be stopped and those that attempt to do such a thing will only meet failure and death. Your father serves as a great example of my bold statement Jessica and soon...he will meet death's door, along with you and the rest of your friends" said Geese.

"That's not gonna happen you demented freak. You think that you have the advantage against us right now, but my friends and I won't let you get away with this Geese. We'll continue to fight until we crush your plan and save this city" said Jessica in a determined manner while standing on her ground against Geese from within the confrontation.

"Those words are quite amusing to hear, but they mean nothing to me from within my own time. Your friends won't be able to stop my plan and they'll only find themselves being overwhelmed by the odds that are stacked against them. Even you won't be able to defeat me if you try Jessica and eventually...you'll find yourself joining your father on the same road to oblivion itself" said Geese in a menacing state.

"I don't care if you're a strong martial artist Geese. I'll fight you with everything that I got so that I can save my father and help my friends" said Jessica as she balled up her fists in an instant and stood in a fighting position while looking at Geese in a serious and determined way.

Upon hearing that statement from Jessica, Geese had started to make a ruthless laugh on his face in a surprising and unexpected manner, causing the blonde beauty to look on with a confused but sternly sight on her face as she tried to figure out on why the ruthless business entrepreneur had laughed from within the scenario of the confrontation.

"I don't get it. What's so damn funny?" said Jessica in an irritated way from having to hear Geese's ruthless laugh.

"Ha ha ha. Your stupidity seems to amaze me to no end Jessica. As much as I would love to show you my fighting power and put you in your place, I'm afraid that I don't have time to do such a thing. However...you shouldn't get mad or frustrated about my decision, for I have taken the opportunity to provide you with an opponent that I'm sure you'll find worth your time" said Geese as he crossed his arms while continuing to look at Jessica with his relentless glance.

"An opponent? Just who exactly are you talking about?" said Jessica in a suspicious state.

"I don't wish to spoil the surprise for you, but let's just say that he's an old friend of yours who has some unfinished businenss with you and your father. Fate had denied him the chance to eliminate you and your father from within his last confrontation, but thanks to a few pull of the strings...I was able to bring him back for this special occasion" said Geese.

"Enough with the riddles Geese. Just who exactly are you talking about?" said Jessica as she looked on in an infuriated way upon hearing that statement from Geese.

Just then, an unexpected voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught Jessica off-guard from within sight and that she didn't expect to hear it from within her conversation with Geese.

"He means me...my dear Jessica" said a raspy male voice that came from outside of the observatory room.

When Jessica had heard the voice from within her detection, the blonde beauty had made a horrified gasp on her face as her eyes had widened in a shocked manner and that she was left speechless as she didn't expect to hear the specific voice from within her own time.

"That...voice. It...can't be" said Jessica in her mind while she continued to look on in a shocked state.

From there, the right-sided door of the observatory room had opened in an instant and to the horrified shock of Jessica...she saw that an unexpected but familiar man had entered into the room in a calm and decent manner, causing the blonde beauty to look on in pure horror as she didn't expect to see him from within her own scenario.

The man's description was that of a middle-aged Caucasian businessman who looked to be in his mid-50's and that he had menacing black eyes while being completely bald upon sight and having a black beard that came with black sideburns and a patch of black hair that was on the back of his head. His attire had consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt with a navy bowtie, black pants, black socks, and a pair of black business shoes.

Upon coming into the observatory room and closing the door behind him, the specific man had made a small smirk on his face as he looked at Jessica in a calm and ruthless state while having his hands behind his back, causing the blonde beauty to look at him in a shocked and bewildered manner as she didn't expect to see him from within the scenario of the night itself.

"Well well well...it's been quite a while since we've last seen each other Jessica. Aren't you glad of seeing me once more my dear?" said the specific man as he looked at Jessica in a calm yet sinister way.

"B...Belger...? How...is this possible? How can you be here? You're supposed to be dead!" said Jessica in a shocked way while continuing to look on in a horrified state upon seeing the specific man, now identified as Horace Belger: the former leader of the Mad Gear gang.

"He he he. I'm afraid that your thoughts about me being dead was wrong on the spot my dear. Like my friend Geese had said before...he was able to pull a few strings of having me come back here for a special occasion and that occasion being the inevitable deaths of you and your father. I promise you that the two of us will get reacquainted in due time and that you'll enjoy every moment of it without any hesitation. I know that I will" said Belger as he made a sadistic laugh on his face from having to say that statement.

Upon seeing that Belger had somehow returned from the grave and was now standing from within the observatory room, Jessica had made a horrified and frustrated expression on her face as she didn't expect her father's enemy to return in such an unexpected manner and that she now wondered on what would happen next from within the coming ordeal that was going on throughout the city itself.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Jessica finds herself in a harsh nightmare as she must face off against Belger, who's come back for revenge against her and her father. Even with her fighting skills, Jessica discovers that Belger is as dangerous as he was the first time around and that he may prove to be a strong threat against her. While that happens, Ryu, Ken, and the rest of the fighters must work together to combat the unified gangs, who's turned the entire city into a complete war zone and that no one is safe from within the unpredicable night itself. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	25. Chapter 24: The Return of Belger

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 2: The Metro City Slugfest**

**Chapter 24: The Return of Belger**

* * *

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Penthouse Building**

Jessica had never thought for a second that a confrontation against Geese would have its fair share of twists and turns, but the sudden and unexpected apperance of a supposed dead man had left Jessica in a shocked and speechless state, causing her to wonder from within her own mind on why fate had played a cold and cruel trick against her from within her own time.

The unexpected arrival of Belger had left Jessica in a horrified manner as she never expected to see the same person that fell from his penthouse building two months ago and declared dead upon the spot, but somehow in some way...the evil businessman had stood in perfect condition from within the observatory room of his old penthouse building and that the sight of Belger itself had caused Jessica to make a frustrated yet worried expression on her face as she wasn't prepared to see her old enemy from within the scenario of the night itself.

"This has to be...some sort of sick nightmare. There's no way in hell that Belger can be standing here before me. He died when he fell to the street from this room a while back. The coroner said that he was dead during the entire autopsy, so how is it possible that he's still alive and right here? There has to be some sort of logical explanation" said Jessica in her mind as she made a worried expression on her face while clenching her teeth in a frustrated state.

"What's wrong Jessica? Aren't you glad to see me once again? I know that you've missed me for quite some time and that you've felt lonely without my company, but have no fear, for I have come back to be by your side and show you that I'm a noble gentleman to a beautiful woman such as yourself" said Belger as he stood from his position near the entrance doors of the observatory room while having a small smirk on his face.

Upon hearing that statement from Belger during the entire confrontation, Jessica had narrowed her eyes in a sternly way as she clenched her teeth in an angered and frustrated way, disgusted by the statement that was made to her by Belger and that the blonde beauty had knew from within her own mind that the evil businessman had strong intentions of hurting her and her father from within the scenario of the confrontation itself.

"Come now Jessica. You should at least say hello to your old friend while you have the opportunity. I mean...I went through all the trouble to have him come back here so that he could see you once more. The least you could do is speak to him and ask on how he's been doing for the time being" said Geese in a mocking way.

"Geese...how did you manage to do it? How did you bring Belger back from the dead?" said Jessica as she looked at Geese in an angered and infuriated state.

"He he he...I wish that I could take the full credit for Belger's great return Jessica, but sadly...it wasn't by my hand that Belger was able to return to this world. The one known as Wraith should be given his thanks for having Belger come back in better condition" said Geese.

"Wraith?" said Jessica in a surprise way upon hearing the name of the BWA wrestler from Geese.

"Yes. You see...Wraith is much more than just one of the BWA's top wrestlers in the organization. He also happens to be a strong practioner of black magic and spends most of his personal time learning many different dark spells and incantations. When I learned about Wraith's second occupation from Scorpion, I asked him if he could do me a favor from within my master plan and sure enough...Wraith was willing to assist me from within my specific favor. After managing to dig up Belger's corpse from his grave, Wraith was able to resurrect his spirit through the use of a dark ritual, restoring Belger back to his normal self while enhancing his physical strength to its highest peak and as you can see right now...Belger is quite alive and that he seeks to show you and your father his almighty power" said Geese in a calm and ruthless state.

"But...why? Why would you bring an evil person like him back from the dead?" said Jessica as she looked on in a horrified manner.

"For revenge of course. Belger had every right to show his hatred towards your father for his constant interference in his noble business, but the intervention of your dead boyfriend had prevented Belger from gaining total victory. However...I was determined to make sure that Belger could get another shot against your father so that he can taste the strong accomplishment in knowing that he can crush any fool who stands in his way" said Geese.

"That's right and I plan to show your father a lesson of why he should have never interfered in the business of the Mad Gear gang. Though Geese had his fun in beating your father up to a bloody pulp...I plan on getting the leftovers and killing Haggar myself with my own bare hands while you watch in pain and agony. Quite interesting, wouldn't you say Jessica?" said Belger as he walked into the middle portion of the room and stood from within a firm manner, causing Jessica to make a sternly frown on her face as she knew from within her own mind that she couldn't let Belger get his way and that she had to stop him, regardless of the danger that was present from within his appearance.

"As much as I would love to stay and see the entire show occur, I have other places to go to at the moment, so Belger...I'll leave everything in your hands" said Geese as he looked at Belger in a calm way.

"Right" said Belger as he nodded in agreement with Geese on his statement while continuing to keep his predatory glance against Jessica.

From there, Geese had started to make his way to the entrance doors of the observatory room so that he could leave without any hesitation or second thought and as Geese had opened the left-sided door of the entranceway, the ruthless business entrepreneur couldn't help but stop in his tracks as he decided to say one more thing to Jessica before his departure from the confrontation of the observatory room.

"Before I leave...I have to say at least one more thing before my departure from this vicinity. Tell me this Jessica: did you honestly think for a second that the city would be safe in the fact of you and your friends finding those six bombs today?" said Geese in a calm state while keeping his back turned from Jessica.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Geese, the blonde beauty had made a shocked gasp on her face as she didn't expect Geese to know of the six bombs being found by the fighters and Jessica herself had tried to figure out on how the ruthless business entrepreneur had known about the entire scenario from within the confrontation of the night itself.

"How did you know about...?" said Jessica in a shocked manner upon hearing Geese's shocking statement about the six bomb ordeal of today.

"It was quite easy for me to realize that you and your friends would try to find and locate those six bombs. After all...I did inform your father of the entire ordeal through that little phone call he got in his office" said Geese.

"It was you who told my dad of the bombs? But why would you do something like that if you had this entire bomb scheme planned in the first place?" said Jessica in a shocked yet confused way upon hearing that surprised revelation from Geese.

"For fun of course. I usually like to play with my victims before getting into the real situaiton of my plans and knowing that your father was the kind of guy who was willing to lay down his entire life to protect those that lived in this city...I decided to test him and see if he had enough courage to try to find those bombs on his own. Suffice to say...he and the rest of his friends had succeed in finding each and every one of them with little hesitation, not knowing that all six of them were just decoys" said Geese in a precise state.

"Decoys?" said Jessica in a shocked state.

"Yes and while it seemed that you and your friends had managed to find all six bombs...they happen to be nothing more than mere decoys, made to lure you away from the real ones that were hidden inside transportation trucks scattered throughout the districts of the city. From within the specific time, each of the transportation trucks had blew up in an instant, creating huge smokescreens that drifted into the sky and alerting the gang members that were stationed throughout their places in the city. As we speak right now...the unified gangs are now taking their part from within my plan and turning this entire city into their little playground. I can't exactly control their actions from this point on, but all I can say is that every gang member is determined to make the most of their fun and excitement from within their time" said Geese as he turned his head around from his standing position and looked at Jessica with a devious smile on his face.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Geese, the blonde beauty had clenched her teeth in an angered and hatred manner as she couldn't believe on what she had heard from the ruthless business entrepreneur and that she couldn't believe the actions that he had done in order to attempt total control from within Metro City.

"I believe that I have said enough of the scenario to a naive girl like yourself Jessica, so I'll leave the fate of you and your father in Belger's hands from this point on. Have fun" said Geese in a mocking way as he left the observatory room without any hesitation and closed the door from within his departure, leaving Jessica to deal with Belger on her own from within the scenario of the night.

"So Jessica...it's just you and me now. Isn't it great that the two of us can finally be together again?" said Belger in a ruthless sight.

"Not exactly. I liked it when you were still rotting in your grave Belger and I plan on making sure that you go back in there" said Jessica in a determined state as she stood upon her ground from within the confrontation.

"He he he. Those are bold words coming from a weak little girl like yourself. Without your father or your friends to help you out...you can't do anything to defeat me and you'll eventually give in to the fact that against me...you don't stand a hell of a chance. Speaking of which...I am deeply sorry to hear about what happened to your boyfriend Cody. You have my most deepest and sincere condolences Jessica" said Belger in a mocking and heartless manner.

"You can take that so called so-called sympathy statement of yours and shove it where the sun don't shine Belger. You never cared about Cody now or since then. You've always hated him for what he did to your gang and how he sent your sorry butt flying from this room in your last confrontation" said Jessica in a disgusted manner upon hearing that statement from Belger.

Upon hearing that statement from within his detection, Belger had made a sternly growl on his face as he didn't like the fact of being reminded of his death from a while back and that he was determined to make Jessica pay for saying such a statement towards him from within the confrontation.

"Even if that was so...your knight in shining armor isn't here to help save you from me. This time around...I don't plan on being a kind gentleman towards you my dear Jessica. Instead...I'm gonna show you a side of me that I didn't want to show the first time around and once I'm done having my way with you...your father will be the next to suffer my wrath" said Belger in a menacing manner while having his glance set upon Jessica from within the scenario of the confrontation.

"That's not gonna happen you piece of scum. In case you haven't noticed...I'm not the same weak little girl that you once held captive before in the past and I'll fight you with everything that I got before I submit to you" said Jessica as she stood in a fighting stance while have a serious expression on her face from within the process.

"Ha ha ha. I admire your strong will to fight me Jessica, but like I said before...you don't stand a hell of a chance against me. I assure you that before this night is over...you'll be begging me to put you out of your misery. Something that I look foward to do in time itself" said Belger in a ruthless and menacing way while cracking his right knuckles with his left hand, causing Jessica to make a sternly frown on her face as she realized that Belger was determined to inflict serious harm upon her and her father from within the confrontation and that the blonde beauty couldn't afford to let the evil businessman get his way during the entire ordeal of the night itself.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Central District**

Meanwhile from within the Central district in the city, the chaos and anarchy that was happening from within sight had started to intensify in a strong and harsh manner as the unified gang members had continued to riot throughout the streets, attacking and destroying anything that stood within their raging path of the relentless violence and destruction that they were causing right now from within the night itself.

Chief Jonathan and Captain Anderson had wasted no time in alerting all officers of the Metro City PD that was on patrol from within the time being and that the entire police force was given the task of stopping the relentless rampage of the unified gangs so that they could ensure the safety of both the city and the innocent citizens that were caught from within the crossfire of the warfare itself.

From upon one of the attacked streets that lied from within the northwestern section of the Central district, a strong shoot-out was occuring between some of the officers and gang members that fought very harshly from within their scenario and that neither side was gonna let the other gain the advantage from within the ordeal that was going on at this very moment.

From behind a barricade of two police cars, Edi. E and three of his fellow officers had found themselves shooting at a few gang members who sat behind a barricade of damaged parked cars that were a few feet away from the police barricade upon the right side of the attacked street and that the gang members had used their own guns to shoot at the police barricade, hoping to strike down one of the four officers that sat behind the entire structure from within the fight itself.

"Keep firing. We can't afford to let those thugs get the best of us" said Edi. E as he stood up from his sitting position from the police barricade so that he could take a few shots against the gang barricade before ducking back down in an instant so tthat he wouldn't get shot by any of the retaliation fire that came from the gang members.

"How long will it be before back-up arrives?" said the first officer as he sat from the left side of the police barricade while trying to get his shots in against the gang members that hid behind their own barricade.

"At least 10 minutes to say right now. The others have their hands full in trying to battle the rest of the gangs throughout the districts of the city. We've gotta hold our ground against these hooligans until we get some much-needed assistance" said Edi. E in a determined way.

"Right" said the second officer as she nodded in agreement with Edi. E on his statement while sitting between him and the first officer.

"Okay" said the third officer as he too had agreed with Edi. E while sitting from the right side of the police barricade.

From there, Edi. E and his three friends had continued to shoot at the gang members from within their hold-out position from upon the attacked street and that all four police officers were determined to do their duty in serving the city from within the darkness of the night itself.

While that had happened, another battle was occuring from upon a second street that wasn't too far from where the shoot-out was taking place from and that this battle had involved a few fighters going up against a couple of gang members that had melee weapons from within their constant rampage.

From upon the specific damaged street of the Central district, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Lucia, Allen, Kyo, and Benimaru had fought in a strong and determined state as they battled against the constant gang members that tried to attack them in an instant and all seven fighters had held nothing back in their attempts to save the city as they used their well-known fighting skills to battle against the gang members without any hesitation or second thought.

Ryu and Ken had used their Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku attacks to knock back some gang members that tried to rush towards them in a meancing state while Allen had used his Soul Force attack, in which the US martial artist had placed both of his hands together from within his fighting position and gathered a strong surge of red Ki energy between the palms of the hands, enabling Allen to unleash it through his hands' thrust so that the red sphere-like projectile could make a direct hit against a charging gang member, causing him to be blown away as he crashed upon his fellow gang members that were behind him upon sight.

Chun-Li and Lucia had used their fast kicks and techniques to knock out some gang members that tried to attack them in an instant while Kyo had used his flame fists and attacks to assist his friends in fighting the enemies and Benimaru had used his electrical Ki power combined with his Japanese Shootboxing to defeat a few gang members that got in his way.

"These guys don't know when to give up, do they?" said Ken as he threw a right roundhouse kick to the face of a gang member that tried to attack him with a metal baseball bat.

"I'm afraid not Ken. They seem to be determined to destroy the entire city through this riot and won't stop until they succed in their mission" said Ryu as he threw a hard left hook punch to a machete-wielding gang member upon sight and that the attack itself had sent him crashing to the ground in a hard and rough manner.

"If these hooligans think for a second that they're gonna get the opportunity to destroy Metro City...they're dead wrong" said Chun-Li as she knocked a gang member down with a jumping right roundhouse kick

"Agreed. We're gonna teach these slimeballs a lesson that they won't soon forget" said Kyo as he threw a three-hit fiery punch combo against another gang member, making a strong impact on sight as the gang member had felt the strong physical power of the blows that came from the Kusanagi heir and that Kyo himself had ended the technique with a fire uppercut punch against the gang member's lower chin that sent him flying into the air from within the direct blow of the attack so that he could come crashing down upon the pavement of the street in a hard way.

While Ryu and the rest of his friends had fought valiantly against the relentless gang members upon their specific street, Billy L., Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca had battled against their own swarm of gang members from upon another damaged street that was a few blocks away in the Eastern section of the area from Ryu's group and that all four friends had battled against their adversaries in a precise and determined manner, knocking down the constant hooligans that would try to attack them with their melee weapons.

"I thought the thugs back home were bad enough to contend with, but these guys are even more tougher than them" said Billy L. as he threw a strong barrage of fast punches and kicks towards a couple of gang members, knocking them down instantly as each one felt the strong power and strength that came from the young Sousetsuken fighter.

"They may look tough and act dangerous, but they're nothing more than small fry scumbags that we can handle" said Jimmy as he threw a So Syu Ga attack against a couple of gang members upon sight, rushing towards them with his combined thrusted hands that had a strong surge of red Ki energy from within the palms of the hands and that the older Sousetsuken fighter was able to make a strong blow against the chest of a gang member with the technique, causing him to fly back in a painful manner from having to endure the power of the attack and that he crashed against his fellow gang members as they fell upon the ground in a roughed-up manner.

"Agreed and speaking of handling...I hope that Guy can get to the location of where Jessica is at right now" said Rebecca as she used her tonfas to knock out some gang members without any hesitation, smashing the hard power of the tonfas into the faces of the hooligans so that they could fall to the ground in a bruised and bloodied state.

"I'm sure that he will Rebecca. Knowing the type of person that Guy is...he won't hesitate to come to anyone's aid when they're in danger, especially his closest friends like Jessica" said Marian as she fought against a gang member from within her own time, in which the cheerful tomboy had ducked a hard right punch that came from the gang member and fought back against him by throwing a turnaround right kick towards the stomach of the gang member and making a direct hit on sight, causing the gang member to kneel over in an instant as he grabbed his stomach in a painful state, enabling Marian to grab his shoulders with her hands so that she could raise her right knee towards his face and make a powerful impact on sight, causing the gang member to lift his head up in an excruciated way as he staggered back from feeling the second blow of the cheerful tomboy and with the gang member left vulerable upon her sight, Marian had finished him off with her Moon Drive attack, performing a somersault backflip kick which had her streaking blue Ki energy follow her feet from within the process and the direct contact of the move against the lower chin of the gang member had sent him flying up into the air so that he could crash upon the pavement of the ground and lie upon his back in a bruised and unconscious state.

While Billy L., Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca had continued to battle against the ruthless gang members from upon their specific street, Guy had sprinted down another street that was in the southeastern part of the Central district and the Bushin ninja had made a determined expression on his face from within his sprint as he was determined to get to the specific place of where Jessica was located from.

"I don't know on why Jessica would decide to head back to Belger's old penthouse building, but it must have something to do with what's happening at the moment. From what Marian had told me...Jessica was acting strange right after her meeting with Geese at the stadium and that she decided to leave early in order to head back home and check up on Haggar, but if that's the case...why would Jessica want me to go to Belger's penthouse building in the first place? My best bet is that Jessica must be involved in something right now and needs my help to assist her in the utmost matter. If that be the case...I have to hurry and get to the building as soon as possible" said Guy in his mind as he continued his sprint down the street that he was on, hoping to get to the penthouse building without any hesitation or problem.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Penthouse Building**

Meanwhile at the penthouse building, Jessica had engaged in a strong and hard fight against Belger from within her own time and the blonde beauty was ready and prepared to give it everything she had in order to battle against her enemy so that she could try to ensure the safety of her father, who continued to lie from upon the ground in a bruised and unconscious state from within the scenario of the fight itself.

As Jessica ran towards Belger from upon his standing position, the blonde beauty had made a defying yell on her face as she balled up her right fist from within her sprint and upon coming within striking range, Jessica had threw the fist towards Belger's face in a fast state of hoping to make a direct first hit, but to the shock of Jessica...she saw that Belger had ducked his head in a quick way at the last second and avoided the move, causing Jessica to clench her teeth in a sternly manner as she knew that having to battle against her enemy wouldn't exactly be an easy task for her to do.

From there, Jessica had wasted no time in unleashing a heavy wave of fast punches and kicks against Belger, in which the evil businessman had used both his evasiveness and parry techniques to avoid and block each blow that came towards him from the blonde beauty and that Belger himself had made a small smirk on his face while doing his action, causing Jessica to make a frustrated expression on her own face as she realized that Belger was toying and playing with her from within the battle.

"It seems that you weren't kidding when you said that you're not the same weak little girl that I knew before. I can tell that you've been training very hard since I last seen you and that you've now taken your time to become a martial artist, but if you think for a second that having fighting techniques at your disposal will help you out in your situation...you're gravely mistaken Jessica" said Belger in a ruthless way as he continued to dodge and evade the attacks that came towards him from Jessica.

"We'll see who's gravely mistaken you disgusting piece of crap" said Jessica as she decided to throw a fast right roundhouse kick towards Belger's face in hoping that she would be able to strike him with her high-heel shoe, but to the frustration of the blonde beauty...she saw that Belger had managed to avoid the kick at the last second and upon seeing Jessica place her right foot back down on the floor from within her failed attack, the evil businessman had wasted no time in retaliating against Jessica, throwing his balled-up right fist towards Jessica's stomach and making a powerful blow from upon impact, causing Jessica to make a shocked gasp on her face as she felt the intense power that came from Belger's left fist and that she immediately brought her arms upon her stomach as she kneeled over from her standing position and upon doing so, Jessica had coughed up some blood from her mouth as she felt the hard affect of Belger's harsh move.

Upon seeing that Jessica was unable to defend herself from within his sight, Belger had wasted no time in throwing a hard right rising punch towards Jessica's face, making another powerful blow on sight as the attack had sent Jessica flying through the air in an instant and that she crashed upon the ground that was a few feet away from the right side of Belger's standing position.

As Jessica lied upon her back from within her state, the blonde beauty had clenched her teeth in a determined manner as she looked at Belger with a relentless glance on her face and that she slowly got back up from the ground while using her right hand to wipe off some blood that came down from her lower lip.

"He he he. I should give you fair warning Jessica that I was once a strong martial artist who could lay waste to any opponent that fought against me during my days as a young man. Thanks to Geese...I now have the abilities that made me an unstoppable force in the fighting world and you'll get to see first hand my supreme fighting strength" said Belger as he crossed his arms while looking at Jessica with a menacing smile on his face.

"Like I'm supposed to give a rat's rear end about your days as a martial artist. I don't care if you happen to be the Martial Arts champion of the World. I'm still gonna fight you here and now" said Jessica as she stood back up on her feet and stood in a fighting stance as she looked at Belger with a serious glance on her face.

"You're as stubborn as your own father Jessica. You should just give up now while you have the chance to do so. Who knows...I might actually spare you, if I consider it" said Belger.

"There's no way that I'm gonna give up to someone like you. I'll continue to fight as long as I'm able to Belger and you're not gonna stop me from gaining victory" said Jessica as she continued to hold her ground against Belger from within the confrontation.

"Very well then. If I have to beat you to the ground to prove my point, then so be it. Your stupidity has sealed your fate my dear" said Belger as he stood in a fighting stance while making a ruthless smile on his face from within the process of his action.

"I don't think so" said Jessica as she ran towards Belger's standing position once more and that the blonde beauty had begun to fight against the evil businessman without any hesitation, throwing another strong wave of punches and kicks against him in hopes of making a hit from within her effort.

Upon using his skills to block and evade the constant blows that came from Jessica's assault, Belger had wasted no time in retaliating against Jessica by throwing his own harsh wave of punches and kicks against her, causing the blonde beauty to immediately duck and evade each attack that came towards her from the evil businessman and Jessica had knew from within her own mind that she couldn't afford to let Belger get another hit against her from within the clash of the night itself.

As this was happening upon sight, Haggar had started to slowly stir out from his unconscious state as he clenched his teeth in a weak manner from upon his lying position on the floor and despite that he was beaten and bruised up earlier by Geese...the strong-muscled Mayor was determined to withstand and overcome the injuries that were placed upon him by Geese from within the conciousness of his own mind.

When Belger had tried to throw a hard right hook punch towards Jessica's face, the blonde beauty had managed to duck and avoid the attack at the last second and upon doing so...Jessica had taken the opportunity to turn around real fast from her standing position so that she could lift her right leg up without any hesitation and throw a hard right roundhouse kick towards the lower left side of Belger's stomach, making a strong blow on sight as the heel of the shoe itself had struck the side in a tough way and that Belger himself had clenched his teeth in an excruciating state upon feeling the impact of Jessica's roundhouse kick towards his stomach's lower left side.

As Belger held the bruised lower left side of his stomach with his right hand, Jessica had taken the opportunity to attack Belger in his brief vulnerable state and threw a hard right punch towards Belger's face, making a powerful blow on sight as Belger had felt the hard pressure that came from the punch while feeling the inner strength of Jessica's own power from within the process of the attack itself.

Upon managing to strike Belger in the face with her first punch, Jessica had proceeded to continuing her assault against the evil businessman by throwing a constant barrage of punches against Belger's face, not stopping from within sight as the blonde beauty was determined to wear down Belger's endurance from within sight so that she could try to gain the advantage from within the scenario of the fight itself.

After managing to throw another direct right hand punch towards Belger's face that sent him staggering back in an instant, Jessica had decided to finish her assault off by using her Hyakuretsu Kyaku attack, in which Jessica had lifted her right foot from the ground and began to pummel against Belger through the use of her lightning-fast kicks, standing on her own left leg from within sight as Jessica had attacked Belger's chest and stomach in a relentless manner with her quick kick barrage attack and that Belger himself had made a sternly expression on his face as he tried to withstand the constant barrage of kicks that were placed upon his chest and stomach from within the scenario of the fight.

Realizing that she couldn't afford to overwork herself from within her special attack, Jessica had decided to finish the technique by throwing a powerful thrusted right kick towards Belger's chest, making a powerful impact on sight as the attack had sent the evil businessman crashing into a nearby wall that was on the right-sided portion of the observatory room.

As Belger had lied upon the wall in a roughed-up manner from within sight, Jessica had panted very heavily in an exhausted and tired state as she tried to catch her breath and regain her focus from having to initiate her special attack, trying to regain her power in a cautious manner of knowing that she couldn't let her guard down from within the fight itself.

"Well well...this is quite surprising. Not only have you gotten stronger since our last meeting, but you've showed me that you're not willing to hold anything back from within your fighting. I must say that I'm impressed that you not only excel in beauty, but also in battle as well Jessica" said Belger as he pulled himself from off the wall and dusted himself off while looking at Jessica with a ruthless smile on his face.

"Like I said before to you...I'm not the weak little girl that you took me in for. No matter on what you try to do against me...I'll fight against you and prove to you that I'm a worthy martial artist" said Jessica as she made a determined glance on her face while standing in her fighting stance from within Belger's own sight.

"That remains to be seen my dear. You may have been lucky in this fight so far from within its start, but I'm afraid that your luck has now run out. The fun and games are over with and I'm done in letting you have your way. It's time that I get serious and show you that even a gentleman like myself can have a temper" said Belger as he made a sternly expression on his face while making his way over to Jessica in a calm yet menacing manner.

"Not if I stop you first!" yelled Jessica as she ran towards Belger in a surprising manner upon sight and that the blonde beauty was determined to continue her fight against the evil businessman without any hesitation or second thought.

As Jessica came within striking range of Belger's position, she immediately jumped up in the air and tried to throw a full front right kick towards Belger's face, but before the attack could connect in an instant, Belger had used his quick speed to immediately grab Jessica's right foot with his own right hand, causing the blonde beauty to make a shocked gasp on her face as she didn't expect to see Belger catch her from within her mid-air attack.

"Nice try Jessica, but you won't be able to hit me again on my watch" said Belger as he used his strength to throw Jessica towards the two closed entrance doors of the room via Jessica's mid-air right foot and upon her surprising flight through the air, Jessica had crashed against the doors in a hard and painful state through her back, falling to the ground in a tough manner as the blonde beauty had made a painful groan on her face while using her right hand to feel the soreness of the bruised spot of her back's impact against the closed doors of the room.

As Jessica had tried to withstand the soreness of the mid-air crash against the closed doors, Belger had wasted no time in walking over to where Jessica was so that he could use his left hand to violently pick Jessica back up by her long blonde hair, causing the blonde beauty to make a harsh cry on her face as she felt the strands of her hair being pulled roughly by Belger's strength and that she was unable to break free from the tough grip of the evil businessman.

Upon having Jessica stand back up through the use of the grip against her own hair, Belger had made a despicable smile on his face as he knew that he had the blonde beauty in an inescapable position and that he was determined to take advantage of his gain from within the scenario of the fight itself.

"I'm not done with you just yet" said Belger as he balled up his right fist from within sight and immediately threw it towards Jessica's stomach, making another powerful blow on impact as the attack had caused Jessica to make a second shocked gasp on her face as she felt the direct hit of the punch and that she was unable to regain her composure from within her inescapable position.

From within the success of his ruthless attack, Belger had continued to pummel against Jessica in a relentless and emotionless way as he used his right fist to strike Jessica directly in the stomach a couple of times while continuing to hold her in her inescapable position through his grip of her long blonde hair, causing Jessica to make a painful expression on her face as she felt each punch striking her stomach in a hard state and that Jessica herself had realized from within her own mind that her stomach was sustaining such internal blows from within the process of Belger's ruthless barrage attack.

As Belger had continued to inflict pain against Jessica from within sight, Haggar had slowly opened his eyes from within his bruised lying state and began to regain his precise vision as he tried to figure out on what was happening right now from within his own time.

"What's...going on?" said Haggar as he tried to regain his strength from within his bruised-up state while using his arms to try his best in getting back up from the floor.

Before Haggar could say anything else or make his next move from within his time, the strong-muscled Mayor had heard the painful cry of his daughter from within his own detection and upon hearing Jessica's voice, Haggar had lifted his head up from the ground and made a small gasp on his face as he saw that his daughter was being beaten up by Belger, who enjoyed the pain and suffering that he was inflicting upon Jessica from within the scenario of the fight itself.

"Impossible! Is that...Belger?" said Haggar in his mind as he looked on in complete shock from having to see Belger's unexpected appearance from within his own glance.

Upon managing to strike Jessica's stomach once more with another devastating hard right punch, Belger had made a ruthless and sinister smile on his face as he saw that Jessica was coughing up blood from within her mouth and that most of it had seeped down her lower lip, indicating the fact that the blonde beauty was suffering from an internal injury that was caused by Belger's relentless punching and that she was in danger of bleeding out internally from within the process of her predicament.

"It's quite unfortunate that I had to make you bleed Jessica. Such beauty doesn't deserve the type of beating that you're getting at the moment, but given the circumstances of our situation...I feel that this is quite the punishment for someone such as you, who led me to my unfortunate death. Admit to me that you were wrong about your past statement of me being a cold-hearted bastard and I might actually go easy on you from within your punishment. What do you say my dear Jessica?" said Belger in a calm yet arrogant way while continuing to keep his left hand's tough grip against Jessica's hair.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Belger, she made an angered expression on her face as she knew that she couldn't let the evil businessman have the satisfacation of his despicable attack against her and in a surprising move...Jessica had spat out a mixture of saliva and blood upon Belger's face, which caused Belger to make an infuriated glance on his face as he didn't appreciate the surprise move that came from the blonde beauty upon sight.

"You little wench" said Belger in an angered way as he immediately raised his right hand in the air in a fast manner and threw a harsh slap against Jessica's left cheek, making a hard impact on sight as the blow had knocked Jessica to the ground in a harsh and tough manner while Belger had released his left hand's grip from Jessica's hair during the process of the attack.

As Jessica felt a red welt come upon her left cheek from within sight, the blonde beauty had used her left hand to cover her bruised cheek as she made an angered expression on her face upon seeing that Belger had enjoyed her constant suffering and from within her own opportunity...the blonde beauty had crawled away from the evil businessman's standing position so that she could be near a left-sided corner of the observatory room and keep her distance between her and Belger.

"It's not wise for you to spit in my face Jessica. Those that do it are often given a harsh and brutal punishment and you my dear is no exception to that rule" said Belger as he used his right arm to wipe off the mixture of saliva and blood that was on his face.

"Screw you. I'm not afraid of you getting angry at me Belger and I don't care if you want to hurt me very badly. As long as I have the will to fight...I won't let you succeed in having your way" said Jessica as she stood back up from the ground while withstanding the internal injury that was within her own stomach and upon getting back up on her own two feet, the blonde beauty had placed herself in a fighting stance while continuing to keep her eye upon Belger from within the confrontation.

"Ha! A weakling like you has no chance of stopping me from crushing you like a little bug. As I've just showed you right now...my fighter prowess knows no bounds and I can tend to get a bit carried away when beating up my opponents" said Belger.

"Even if that was so...I'm still gonna make sure that you go back to your grave and stay there for good Belger" said Jessica as she looked on in a determined way while standing on her ground in an instant.

"Ha ha ha. I'm afraid that's not gonna happen my dear Jessica, for it's you who's gonna be heading to your grave in due time. I assure you that I'll give you a quick and painless death so that a beautiful yet stupid person like you won't have to worry about the fear of dying. It'll be a quick kill in an instant and you won't feel a thing from within the process of my attack. Now then...are you ready to die Jessica?" said Belger in a ruthless manner as he slowly made his way towards Jessica in a stalker-like state, causing the blonde beauty to clench her teeth in a sternly sight as she knew that Belger was intended to brutally attack her without any hesitation and that she couldn't afford to let the evil businessman suceed in doing his evil tactic from within the scenario of the battle.

Before Belger could get the chance to make his way any closer to Jessica, an unexpected but familiar voice was heard from within sight as it caught Jessica and Belger's detection off guard and that they didn't expect to hear it from within their own time during their confrontation of the fight.

"Belger!" yelled Haggar's angered voice.

When Belger had heard Haggar's voice and turned around to look, he saw that Haggar was standing in a strong and firm manner while having a sternly frown on his face, determined to help protect his daughter from any further harm that might come from the evil businessman.

"Daddy!" cried Jessica as she was surprised to see Haggar from within his unexpected determined state.

"He he he. Well Haggar...it's about time that you woke up from your little nap. I take it that Geese gave you quite the harsh beating, eh?" said Belger as he turned around from his standing position so that he could look at Haggar in a calm yet ruthless way.

"Geese may have bruised and beaten me up earlier on, but my strong will is what keeps me going. I don't know on how you came back from the dead Belger, but I'm gonna see to it that you go back to your grave in an instant" said Haggar in a determined manner while standing on his ground from within sight and taking his business jacket off so that he could throw it to the ground and fight in a calm and composure manner.

"That's quite funny Haggar, since your daughter said the same thing to me as well, but neither you nor her will stop me from getting my revenge. In our last confrontation...I told you that only one of us would be able to take full control over Metro City while the other would succumb to total defeat and despite that you managed the gain the victory from our last fight...I plan to make things different this time around and see to it that your blood is spilled across my sight" said Belger as he made his way over to Haggar so that he could stand in the middle portion of the room, keeping his distance from the strong-muscled Mayor from within the heated confrontation.

"Don't get overconfident Belger. I told you before that I would crush any threat that would go against the citizens of Metro City and your former gang had proven to be such a threat. Just like how they fell...you'll soon taste my fists of justice and learn that your evil will not be tolerated" said Haggar as he balled up both of his fists in an instant while making a determined glance on his face from within sight.

"We'll see about that" said Belger as he made a menacing smile on his face while balling up his own two fists as well, causing Haggar to make a sternly growl on his own face as he knew that he had to battle against Belger so that he wouldn't be an instant threat against him and his daughter.

As Jessica looked on from her own standing position in the observatory room, the blonde beauty had made a worried expression on her face as she hoped for the best that her father would be able to battle in his roughed-up condition against Belger and Jessica knew in her own mind that if the time came...she would be ready to assist her father in the scenario of the battle that was happening right now from within her own delicate glance.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Westside District**

Meanwhile at the Westside district of the city, the intense situation between the unified gangs and the fighters had continued to rage on upon sight as both sides had fought against each other in a hard and relentless state, not giving in to each other's power as both groups were determined to see on who would gain the advantage and control from within the scenario of the unpredictable night.

Upon a damaged street from within the northwestern part of the Westside district, Ryo, Robert, Yuri, Takuma, and King had found themselves battling against a heavy group of gang members that tried to attack them with a strong barrage of melee weapons, but the gang members were unable to succeed in hurting the five fighters, for each of them were knocked to the ground in a hard way from having to endure the strong fighting power that came from Ryo and the rest of his group.

When a few gang members had tried to attack Ryo and Robert upon sight, the two Kyokugen rivals had wasted no time in placing themselves from within their own fighting stances so that they could start gathering their surge of Ki energy from within their own hands, enabling both the Kyokugen heir and the Italian martial artist to unleash two Haou Shoukouken attacks upon sight and that the two huge orange Ki energy projectiles had made a direct hit against the incoming gang members as they were blown away by the intensity of the combined attacks, causing the gang members to crash upon the ground in a hard and roughed-up manner from having to endure the power of the combined projectiles.

Takuma had battled against a couple of gang members by using a strong wave of martial arts punches and kicks that knocked most of them to the ground without any hesitation while Yuri had battled against some adversaries by using her own graceful blend of karate punches and kicks, scoring a few hits that knocked some gang members out in an unconscious state and as for King...she was able to defeat her fair share of gang members by using her fast Muay Thai kicks and punches, knocking each of them down in an instant as they felt the strong power that came from the kickboxing tomboy.

After a few minutes of constant battling, Ryo and the others had succeeded in defeated the swarm of gang members that tried to attack them from upon the specific damaged street and as the five fighters saw their adversaries lie upon the ground from within their sight...all of them had made some sighs of relief on their faces as they could rest in an instant and try to regain their own strength from within the limited time they had during the ordeal of the night.

"So much for these clowns. They had no chance of defeating us in combat" said Yuri.

"Agreed" said King as she nodded in agreement with Yuri on her statement.

"We may have crushed these scumbags without any problem, but our ordeal is far from over you guys" said Takuma as he looked on while having a sternly frown on his face.

"Master's got a good point. The entire city is in danger at the hands of these hooligans and we can't afford to stop just now" said Robert as he made a determined expression on his face.

"That I agree. Let's not waste any more time here and try to see if we can assist in stopping these lowlifes before they get the chance to cause any more damage to this city" said Ryo as he made a strong-willed glance on his face while balling up his right fist from within the process of his determination.

From there, Robert, Yuri, Takuma, and King had nodded in agreement with Ryo on his word and knew that their battle was far from over, in which they would have to continue the fight against the unified gangs so that they could ensure the safety of the innocence that was caught from within the crossfire of the night's unknown clash.

Upon another street that was in the southeastern part of the Westside district, Terry, Andy, Mai, Blue Mary, and Joe H. had succeeded in defeating a group of gang members that tried to attack them in a malicious manner and the lone wolf himself had made a sigh of relief on his face as he was glad to know that the ruthless hooligans would pose no threat against him and the rest of his friends, as each gang member had lied upon the street in a bruised and unconscious state.

"Now that we're done getting rid of these slimeballs...let's go see if we can find the others and check up on how they're doing" said Terry as he looked at his friends in a calm yet determined manner.

"Right" said Andy, Mai, Blue Mary, and Joe H. in unison as they nodded in agreement with Terry on his idea.

Just before Terry and the others could make their next move from within their situation, an unexpected voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught the group's detection from off guard and that they didn't expect to hear it from within the scenario that was going on at the moment.

"Not so fast my little friends" said Yamazaki's voice.

When Terry and the others had heard Yamazaki's voice and turned their sight to the left direction of the street, they saw that Yamazaki was slowly walking towards them in a stalking-like state and that the ruthless psychopath had made a devious grin on his face while keeping his right hand in his pants' right pocket, causing the lone wolf and the rest of his friends to make some sternly expressions on their faces as they knew that the presence of Yamazaki would instantly bring trouble to them upon sight.

"Yamazaki" said Terry as he looked on with a sternly frown on his face.

"Well well...it seems that you guys had much fun playing with my new friends earlier on, but seeing as though they can no longer continue the excitement...I'd be more than happy to have my playtime with you" said Yamazaki as he stopped from within his stalking and stood a few feet away from the fighters upon the damaged street of the Westside district.

"I suggest that you think twice about that statement you deranged nutjob. In case you haven't noticed...there's five of us and one of you, so the odds are greatly in our favor" said Joe H. in a calm way.

"He he he. Like I'm suppose to care about the odds. The more the merrier I always say, especially when it comes to the great slaughter that's about to occur in due time" said Yamazaki.

"Why you..." said Joe H. as he looked on in an angered way upon hearing that statement from Yamazaki.

Before Joe H. and the others could make their next move from within the confrontation against Yamazaki upon sight, Terry had immediately stepped in front of the ground and raised both of his fists up in mid-air, causing Andy, Mai, Blue Mary, and Joe H. to look on in shock as they were surprised to see on what the lone wolf was doing from within their own glance.

"Terry, what are you...?" said Blue Mary in calm yet shocked manner.

"Don't worry about this scumbag. I'll take care of him on my own sight. You and the others go on and see if you can find the rest of our friends" said Terry as he kept his eyes upon Yamazaki from within his talking.

"Hang on a minute Terry. We can't just leave you alone with that freak" said Mai.

"Mai's got a good point. If you're to stand a chance against Yamazaki...you're gonna need some back-up in case he tries to pull anything" said Blue Mary.

"Even if that was so...I have no worries in going up against a predicatable psycho like Yamazaki. The safety of the citizens is what we should be focusing on right now and I need you and the others to go on and ensure that no innocent person is being attacked by the rampaging gang members right now" said Terry as he kept his back turned from his friends while continuing to glare at Yamazaki with a determined expression on his face.

"But Terry..." said Blue Mary as she tried to speak to him one more time, but before she could get the chance to talk, Andy had stepped foward towards Blue Mary's standing position and placed his right hand on Blue Mary's left shoulder, causing her to look at him in a surprised glance when least expected.

"My brother's got a good point. We need to focus on stopping the gang members before they can get the chance to destroy any more of this city. Terry will be fine on his own in handling Yamazaki. He knows on what's he doing Mary" said Andy as he looked at Blue Mary in a precise sight.

Upon hearing that statement from Andy and seeing that Terry was prepared to fight against Yamazaki without any second thought, Blue Mary had made a small frown on her face as she realized from within her own mind that her boyfriend was capable of taking care of himself and that she needed to focus on the real task at hand, which was to protect the innocent citizens from the ruthless gang members of the chaotic night.

"Very well then. Terry...please be careful in your fight against Yamazaki. We're gonna go on and continue the battle against the gang members" said Blue Mary as she looked on with a concerned but determined expression on her face as she was ready to accept Terry's statement without any hesitation or problem.

"Right. I'll catch up with you guys later, right after I take care of this bozo. You go on ahead and continue to assist our friends in fighting the gang members" said Terry as he looked back at his friends while having a small smile on his face, assuring them that he would join up with them in their continuing battle against the unified gangs of the city.

After agreeing with Terry on his determined statement, Andy, Mai, Blue Mary, and Joe H. had wasted no time in leaving Terry to fight against Yamazaki as all four fighters had ran off to the right direction of the street, wasting no time in making their way to another area of the district as they were determined to continue their strong clash against the unified gang members that continued their rampage throughout the city.

Upon seeing his friends depart from the vicinity, Terry had turned his sight back towards Yamazaki, who looked at the lone wolf with a sinister smile on his face and upon seeing the ruthless psychopath glance at him with a malicious intent...Terry had stood upon his own ground as he made a sternly frown on his face in getting prepared to fight against his opponent from within the duration of the confrontation.

"It's just you and me now Yamazaki and I plan to hold nothing back in defeating you right here" said Terry as he held his fists up in mid-air while continuing to glare at Yamazaki with a determined expression on his face.

"Ha! You seem very confident that you have a chance of fighting me Bogard, but I assure you that you'll only end up being a torned carcass once I'm through with you" said Yamazaki as he took out his pocket knife from his pants' right pocket and thrusted it once in mid-air, releasing the small sharp blade that was hidden from within the handle of the pocket knife itself.

"We'll see about that ugly. Bring it on" said Terry as he made a confident expression on his face while standing in his fighting position from within sight.

Upon hearing that statement from Terry with his own detection, Yamazaki had made a sadistic smile on his face as he clenched his teeth in a ruthless manner and decided to waste no time in charging towards Terry upon the street, holding his pocket knife up in mid-air as he was determined to strike Terry in an instant with his deadly weapon and as Terry saw Yamazaki closing in on him, the lone wolf had stood on his ground as he was prepared to fight against the ruthless psychopath in an instant, determined to overcome the scenario that was placed in front of him and his friends.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Uptown District**

Meanwhile from upon a damaged street that was located in the northeastern section of the Uptown district, Guy had continued his way towards the penthouse building that wasn't too far from where he was at the moment and the Bushin ninja was determined to get there in time so that he could help Jessica out from within her own situation, but Guy's sprint to the specific building was stopped in an instant as he came across a huge group of gang members that were tearing apart the specific section of the area with their ruthless rage and melee weapons.

Not wasting a second from within his time, Guy had proceeded to fight against the gang members without any hesitation, using his Bushin punches and kicks to knock down most of the thugs that tried to attack him with their melee weapons and from within his own glance...the Bushin ninja had held nothing back in his fighting as he was determined to punish the gang members through the use of his well-known Bushin fighting style.

After managing to knock out a few gang members upon sight, Guy had looked at the left direction of his standing position from within his own glance and saw that four thugs had aimed their guns at him, causing the Bushin ninja to make a sternly frown on his face as he was prepared and ready to face off against the thugs without any second thought.

As the four thugs had fired their guns against Guy in a simultaneous state, the Bushin ninja had sprinted towards them in a fast and unpredictable way, using his quick agility to avoid each bullet that flew towards him from within his sprint and that Guy himself was able to get close to the four thugs from upon their surprised sight as they didn't expect him to close in on them from within their attack.

Upon jumping up in the air and throwing a thrusted fast right kick to the first thug's face that made a direct impact on sight and sent him crashing to the ground in a hard and bruised up manner, Guy had wasted no time in attacking the other three thugs in a fast and relentless way, using his quick fighting skills to strike each thug with a clear precision and that neither thug had gotten the chance to retaliate in firing their guns against Guy, due to the fact that the Bushin ninja had struck each one in an unpredicable sight with his speed and power that came directly from his own skills of Bushin.

After knocking out the remaining three thugs without much effort, Guy had made a sigh of relief on his face as he was glad to know that his impromptu battle against the group of gang members were finally over and that he wouldn't have to worry about any of them from upon his own time, but despite his quick victory...the Bushin ninja had realized that he couldn't rest just yet, for he had to get to the penthouse building and see if Jessica was okay from within his own time.

Upon catching his breath and regaining his composure, Guy had continued his way down the left direction of the damaged street as he sprinted very quickly to the location of the penthouse building, hoping to get there in time so that he could help Jessica out from within the scenario of the night itself.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Penthouse Building**

Meanwhile from within the specific penthouse building, Haggar and Belger had charged towards one another in a relentless manner as both fighters had made some defiant yells on their faces from within the charge and upon coming within each other's striking range, both the strong-muscled Mayor and the evil businessman had gripped each other's hands in mid-air via their fingers and began a strong struggle in an instant, trying to overcome each other's gripping hands as they tried to see on who had the stronger stamina from within the duration of the fight.

While Jessica had looked on from her own standing place in the observatory room, the blonde beauty had made a worried expression on her face as she was concerned about the health of her father, who was beaten up by Geese earlier on in the night and that she feared for his present safety during the scenario that he was going through against Belger.

As Haggar had struggled to overcome Belger's strength with his own power through the use of his hands' grapple, the strong-muscled Mayor had clenched his teeth in a sternly manner as he felt the tense pressure of Belger's hands slowly overcoming his own hands' power and that Haggar himself had realized from within his own mind that his inner endurance had weaken greatly due to his earlier clash against Geese.

"He he he. It seems that you're not at your strongest peak from within this moment Haggar. I can feel you losing your power against my own strength through the grapple and it won't be long before I crush your hands with my own" said Belger in a ruthless manner while continuing to grapple Haggar's hands from within the struggle.

"Not if I have something to say about it" said Haggar in a defiant manner as he continued to grapple his hands against Belger's own from within the intense struggle that took place from within the observatory room.

"C'mon daddy. You can do it" said Jessica as she cheered her father on and hoped that he would be able to overcome Belger's ruthless power from within the grapple itself.

As Haggar had continued to struggle against Belger's grapple from within sight, the strong-muscled Mayor had decided to initiate a surprise attack against Belger, in which Haggar had unexpectedly thrusted his head foward to Belger's own forehead and made a direct hit on sight through the use of a headbutt, causing Belger to break his grapple from Haggar as he staggered back instantly while feeling the unexpected attack from the strong-muscled Mayor and that the blow itself had left the evil businessman stunned for a few seconds.

Upon seeing that Belger had left his guard down from within his glance, Haggar had immediately rushed towards him without any hesitation and threw a hard right punch to Belger's face, making a strong impact on sight as Belger had felt the tough power that came from Haggar's fist and that Belger himself was unable to mount a counter-attack against Haggar, for the strong-muscled Mayor had wasted no time in unleashing his fury of hard punches against the evil businessman, striking his face and chest multiple times as Belger had felt the strong power that came from Haggar and that he was being bruised up from within the process of the assault.

After throwing another right hand punch that made a direct hit against Belger's face, Haggar had decided to use one of his wrestling techniques against Belger, in which the strong-muscled Mayor had grabbed and placed Belger's left arm across the back of his head so that he could lift him up from the ground in an instant through the use of his own hands and strength, slamming Belger to the ground through the use of a vertical suplex and that Belger himself had made a painful gasp on his face upon enduring the strong wrestling technique of his enemy.

Upon getting back up from the ground after the success of his first wrestling technique, Haggar had immediately picked Belger back up through the use of his shirt's collar and as Haggar was able to stand Belger back up on his own two feet, he decided to use his two arms to grapple Belger's waist from behind so that he could lift him up from the ground once more with his strength through the use of another wrestling technique, initiating a German suplex that slammed Belger's upper back and neck to the ground and that the evil businessman had felt the power and pressure that came from the attack itself.

From within the success of his second wrestling technique, Haggar had stood up once more from the ground and saw that Belger was struggling to get back up while enduring the intense pressure the attack, causing Haggar to make a sternly frown on his face as he couldn't afford to have his enemy gain back the advantage from within the scenario of the fight itself.

"You're not getting off that easy" said Haggar as he wasted no time in picking Belger back up from the ground once more so that he could do one more wrestling technique against the evil businessman without any hesitation or second thought.

As Haggar was able to have Belger stand back up from within his glance, he decided to throw a fast left hook punch towards Belger's stomach, making a strong impact on sight as Belger had felt the intense power that came from Haggar's direct punch and that he immediately bended over in a painful state while using his arms to grab his stomach in a painful manner.

Upon seeing that Belger had bended over in his direction, Haggar had siezed the opportunity in initiating his third wrestling technique, of which he used his arms to grab Belger by the waist from within his bended state so that he could once again use his strength to pick Belger up in the air and upon doing so...Haggar had placed Belger in a sitting manner upon his shoulders while continuing to hold the evil businessman from within his own time.

When Haggar saw that he was ready to use his third wrestling technique against Belger, he made a sternly growl on his face as he used his inner strength to jump up in the air from within sight and upon doing so, the strong-muscled Mayor had made a defiant yell on his face as he began to twist around real fast from within the air so that he could descent back down in a fast and strong state.

As Haggar had descended very fast towards the floor of the observatory room from within his twisting, the strong-muscled Mayor had made a defiant yell on his face as he slammed Belger to the floor through the use of a sitout powerbomb, causing Belger's entire back to crash and hit the ground in a hard and poweruful manner while Haggar himself had sat down instantly from within the process of the attack itself.

As Jessica saw that her father was able to slam Belger into the ground through the use of his aerial spinning sitout powerbomb attack, the blonde beauty had made a small gasp on her face as she was surprised to know that her father was able to initiate such an attack from within his bruised-up state and that the scenario of the move itself had showed Jessica that her father had the will and strength to continue fighting, regardless of his present condition.

Upon standing back up from the ground and seeing that Belger had lied upon the floor in a bruised and unconscious state, Haggar had made a tired yet relieved expression on his face as he was glad to know that Belger would no longer be able to threaten him and his daughter from within the scenario of the night itself.

"Daddy!" cried Jessica as she ran over to where Haggar had stood from so that she could come to his aid and see if he was okay from within her own time.

"Daddy, are you okay?" said Jessica as she looked at her father in a worried way.

"I am princess, except that I'm a little sore and tired from having to fight in such a roughed-up manner. I never thought for a second that I would come face to face with Belger once more from upon this night, but I guess that when you're a fighter...you tend to expect the unexpected" said Haggar as he looked at Jessica in a decent way.

"That I agree. Let's get out of here right now and try to see if we can find Guy and the others from within the city" said Jessica in a calm state.

"Right" said Haggar as he nodded in agreement with his daughter on her statement.

From there, Jessica and Haggar had turned around from their standing positions in an instant and began to make their way to the two entrance doors of the observatory room so that they could depart from the vicinity without any hesitation or problem, but before the two could actually leave the room itself, an unexpected voice had came from out of nowhere as it caught Jessica and Haggar from off-guard and that they didn't expect to hear it from within their own time.

"Not so fast you two" said Belger's voice.

When Jessica and Haggar had heard Belger's voice and turned around to look, the two of them had gasped in shock as they saw that Belger had slowly gotten back up from the ground through their horrified sight and as Belger had stood back up in an instant, the evil businessman had made a sinister smile on his face as he used his right hand to dust off his shirt so that he could at Jessica and Haggar with a calm and casual demeanor.

"Impossible! My last attack should've left you down and out" said Haggar as he and Jessica had looked on in complete shock from seeing Belger's unexpected recovery.

"Sorry to break it to you Haggar, but your fancy wrestling techniques won't stop me from getting my revenge. Though you've managed to bruise me up a bit...it's still not good enough to put me down" said Belger as he made a ruthless glance on his face while looking at Haggar and Jessica from within the confrontation.

Upon hearing that statement from Belger with his detection, Haggar had clenched his teeth in a sternly way as he couldn't believe the ruthless endurance that the evil businessman had from within his spirit and that he was determined to crush it in an instant so that he could ensure the safety of himself and his daughter.

"Very well then. I'll see to it that I beat you down until you're not moving from your spot Belger" said Haggar as he walked in front of his daughter and looked at Belger in a determined state while standing in a fighting stance from within the process of his scenario.

"Go ahead and try your best Haggar. I assure you that you'll only fail in the end" said Belger as he crossed his arms in an instant and made a small smirk on his face upon hearing that statement from Haggar.

"We'll see about that you freak" said Haggar as he decided to run towards Belger without any hesitation so that he could raise his left fist in the air and attempt to throw a hard left hook punch towards Belger's face from within the sprint.

As Haggar had came within striking range of Belger's standing position, the strong-muscled Mayor had threw his left fist towards Belger's face in hopes of making a direct hit against him, but as Haggar's fist had came directly close towards Belger's face, the evil businessman had unexpectedly used his right hand to catch Haggar's fist in the palm of it, shocking both Haggar and Jessica as they didn't expect Belger to catch the fist in such an unexpected and surprising state.

"What the...?" said Haggar in shock as he saw that his left fist was caught in the palm of Belger's right hand.

"Ha ha ha. If you think for a second that you're gonna get the chance to beat me up again, you're sadly mistaken. It's time that I get a shot at showing you my unstoppable strength" said Belger in a menacing way.

From there, Belger had balled up his left fist in a precise state while continuing to hold Haggar's left fist with his right hand and from within his time...the evil businessman had threw his left fist straight towards the upper part of Haggar's left arm and made a direct blow against the upper section of Haggar's elbow joint, breaking the bone of Haggar's arm in an instant and from within that scenario...the strong-muscled Mayor had made a painful yell on his face as he felt the bone of his arm being shattered by Belger's harsh counterattack.

"Daddy!" cried Jessica as she was horrified to see her father endure the harsh pain of his left arm's bone being shattered by Belger's hard punch.

As Haggar had staggered back a bit while using his right hand to hold his shattered left arm in an excruciating manner, Belger had made a ruthless laugh on his face as he enjoyed the pain and suffering that he had inflicted on Haggar and that the evil businessman was determined to continue his assault against the strong-muscled Mayor from within the scenario of the fight itself.

Not giving Haggar a chance to recover from his tough predicament, Belger had immediately ran towards Haggar and began to mercilessly assault him with a heavy barrage of tough punches and kicks, striking Haggar's face and chest in a hard and relentless manner as the strong-muscled Mayor was unable to defend himself form his disabled state and that he fell victim to the relentless barrage of blows that came from the evil businessman himself.

After throwing a tough right hook punch that made a direct blow against the bruised face of Haggar from within sight, Belger had decided to finish his assault against the strong-muscled Mayor by jumping up in the air and throwing a hard turnaround right roundhouse kick that struck Haggar directly in the face, sending Haggar flying into the air from within the impact of the move so that he could crash into a wall that was upon the right side of the observatory room.

Upon crashing against the wall through his back with a hard impact, Haggar had slumped down to the floor as he was unable to get back up from the ground itself and that he was bleeding instantly from his face as he had to endure the ruthless blows that came from Belger himself during the scenario of the fight.

"No! Daddy!" cried Jessica as she ran over to where Haggar had lied from and that she had kneeled down towards him as she tried to see if he was okay from within her worried sight.

"Please speak to me daddy. Are you okay?" cried Jessica as she made an emotional expression on her face upon seeing her father being roughed up from within her glance and that she wasted no time in coming to his aid, hoping to help him out from within his roughed up condition.

"J...Jessica...I'm sorry...but it seems that...I'm not gonna be able...to continue fighting against Belger. You need...to get out of here...right now" said Haggar as he looked at Jessica in a painful and excruciating state while trying to withstand the bruising and injuries that were placed upon him by Belger from within their fight.

"No! I can't leave you here all by yourself. I have to help you" said Jessica in an emotional manner as her eyes had started to water up in an instant, showing the fact that the blonde beauty was real worried about the safety and welfare of her own father.

"Don't...worry about me...princess. I'm only...concerned about your own...safety. As long...as you're okay...I'll be real happy...to know that my daughter...is out of harm's way" said Haggar as he used the last of his strength to speak to Jessica from upon sight and as Haggar had said that direct statement to his daughter, the strong-muscled Mayor had fallen to the ground upon his left side in an instant and fell into a deep unconscious state, causing Jessica to gasp in complete shock as she saw that her father was instantly out and that he would no longer be able to help her from within her tough predicament.

"Daddy? Daddy!" cried Jessica as she shook her father's shoulders with her hands in hopes of waking him back up, but to the disbelief of the blonde beauty...Haggar had continued to remain in his unconscious state, causing anger and frustration to build up from within Jessica's own spirit as she couldn't believe on what had happened from within her sight.

As Belger saw Jessica's frustration from within his own glance, the evil businessman had made a small smirk on his face as he enjoyed the torment that he was bringing to the blonde beauty and knowing that he had the advantage from within sight, he decided to mock Jessica's emotions from within his own opportunity and time.

"Ha ha ha. It seems that your father just didn't have the strength to take me on from within this fight my dear Jessica and though he putted up quite an effort...it still wasn't enough to stop me in an instant. Now...are you willing to try an attempt in stopping me on your own or will you just forfeit your life right here so that you can beg for a quick and swift death?" said Belger in a ruthless and arrogant way.

Upon hearing that statement from Belger with her own detection, Jessica had turned her head around towards Belger and made an emotional yet angered expression on her face as she looked at the evil businessman in a hatred manner while tears had came down her eyes from within the process of her own sight.

"I have no plans to give up my life to a cold-hearted bastard like you. I've already lost my mother to the violence that your gang had brought upon this city in the past and I don't plan on losing my father as well" said Jessica as she looked at Belger in a precise and defiant manner from within her own glance and time.

"That's too bad Jessica, for your father has already fallen to my ruthless strength and soon...you'll experience the same fate as the two of you will endure horrible and hellish pain before death itself. Quite an honor, eh?" said Belger as he made a maniacal laugh on his face while cracking his right knuckles with his left hand, causing Jessica to narrow her eyes in an angered way as she knew from within her own mind that she couldn't allow Belger to hurt her and her father from within the scenario of the fight itself.

Just then, an unexpected voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught Jessica and Belger off-guard from within their confrontation and that they didn't expect to hear it from within their own time.

"Hold it" said Guy's voice.

When Jessica had heard Guy's voice and turned her sight to the entrance of the observatory room, the blonde beauty had made a shocked gasp on her face as she saw that Guy was standing from within the open-door entrance of the room itself and that the Bushin ninja had made a small frown on his face upon seeing the entire scenario of the ordeal from within his own perceptive sight.

"Guy!" said Jessica as she looked on in a surprised manner upon seeing the Bushin ninja with her own eyes.

As Belger saw Guy with his own glance, the evil businessman had made a sternly frown on his face as he didn't expect to see one of his old enemies appear in an unexpected manner and that he wasn't too happy to have Guy interrupt his business from within the confrontation itself.

"Jessica, are you and your father okay?" said Guy as he turned his sight to Jessica and looked at her and Haggar in a calm yet determined way.

"I'll be fine Guy, but my father is hurt real badly. He tried to fight against Belger earlier on, but his previous battle against Geese had left my father bruised and vulnerable to Belger's assault" said Jessica.

"I see. Jessica...stay where you are and tend to your father's care in an instant. I'll handle Belger myself and see to it that he doesn't hurt you on my watch" said Guy as he entered into the room while turning his sight back to Belger without any hesitation from within the process of his entrance.

"Please be careful Guy" said Jessica as she warned her best friend from within his entrance of the confrontation.

Upon nodding in agreement with Jessica on her statement, Guy had stood a few feet away from Belger upon the middle portion of the room as he placed himself into his fighting stance and looked at the evil businessman with a determined expression on his face, knowing that he couldn't let the question of Belger's sudden and unexpected appearance get the best of him and that he was focused on helping both Jessica and Haggar out from within the scenario of the ordeal itself.

"He he he. Long time no see Guy Hinato. I never expected for you to show up here when I was having my fun with your little friends, but I guess your ninja nature is what lead you here in the first place. Like I said to you before in the past...this situation doesn't involve you and that you don't need to stick your nose into other people's businesses" said Belger as he looked at Guy in a cold and menacing sight.

"When the lives of my friends are in danger...that's when I get involve and ensure their complete safety from scum like you. I don't know on how you were able to come back from the dead Belger, but just like before...you will be stopped right here and now" said Guy in a determined way while continuing to stand from within his fighting stance.

"I'm afraid that you're sadly mistaken on that statement there Guy. Just like how I told Jessica and Haggar...no one will stop me from gaining my revenge on those that caused me my death and by coming here...you've sealed your own fate as in due time...I will kill you as well, along with your little friends" said Belger in a threatening way.

"That's not gonna happen Belger. I plan to defeat you right here and now so that your revenge will fall apart in an instant" said Guy in a precise state while keeping his eye on Belger from within the confrontation.

"Is that so?" said Belger as he looked at Guy with a menacing expression on his face while balling up his own two fists from within the process of his action.

As Jessica saw that Guy was about to engage in combat against Belger from within her sight, the blonde beauty had made a worried yet determined expression on her face as she knew that Guy would have his hands full in battling against the evil businessman from within the battle and Jessica herself had hoped for the best that Guy would be able to defeat Belger from within the fight and ensure the safety of both her and her father from within the scenario itself.

"Guy..." said Jessica in her mind as she continued to look on with a concerned glance on her face.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, the war rages on from within the streets of Metro City as Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Terry, Ryo, Kyo, and the rest of the fighters continue the battle against the relentless gang members that seek to wreck and destroy everything in their riot rampage. While that happens, Guy fights against Belger from within their battle and the Bushin ninja holds nothing back in his efforts of defeating the evil businessman, but when Guy is unable to get the job done, Jessica decides to step up to the plate and fight against Belger on her own accord as she is determined to protect those that she care and love for. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	26. Chapter 25: A Strong Will to Survive

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 2: The Metro City Slugfest**

**Chapter 25: A Strong Will to Survive**

* * *

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Penthouse Building**

From within the top floor observatory room of the specific penthouse building that stood near the Central district of the Uptown district, Guy had found himself facing off against Belger from within an unexpected and impromptu battle from within sight and the Bushin ninja had knew from within his own mind that the evil businessman had posed an immediate threat towards him from within the confrontation itself, causing Guy to keep his immediate guard up as he couldn't afford to make any mistakes from within the unknown predicament.

As Jessica had looked on from her own sight while continuing to help her unconscious father out, the blonde beauty had made a worried expression on her face as she hoped for the best that her friend would be able to handle the ruthless strength of Belger and defeat him without any problems from within the scenario of the fight itself.

"He he he. It's quite nice to see you once again Guy Hinato. I never expected for you to show up here in such a surprising manner, but I guess your ninja nature is what led you here in the first place" said Belger as he looked at Guy in a calm yet menacing way.

"I have to say that this is quite a disturbing development. The last time that I checked...you were killed when Cody knocked you out of this room's window and sent you plummeting to your death at the street below. How is it that you were able to survive such a fall?" said Guy in a precise state while standing on his ground from within the confrontation.

"I'm afraid that I cannot say the details of my survival Mr. Hinato, but what I can tell you is that fate has given me another chance to take my revenge against you and your friends. While it's true that you, Cody, and Haggar were able to defeat me in our last battle...I plan to make things different and show you true pain and suffering. With my newfound strength and power...I plan to eliminate you in an instant and show you the fact that if anyone dares to cross against me...they will most certainly pay a harsh and ultimate price" said Belger in a ruthless sight while balling up his right fist in mid-air from within the process of his quote.

"Your threatening words don't affect me Belger. As a practitioner of the Bushin style...it's my job to eliminate evil and show no mercy to those that seek to spread violence and destruction. Prepare yourself Belger" said Guy as he placed himself into his fighting stance while continuing to look at Belger in a sharp and determined manner.

As Belger saw that Guy had placed himself into his fighting stance, the evil businessman had made a small smirk on his face as he balled up his own fists without any hesitation and stood from within his own fighting stance, looking at the Bushin ninja with a devious smile on his face as he was determined to hurt Guy with his malice and power.

When Jessica saw that Guy was about to fight against Belger from within her sight, the blonde beauty had made a concerned glance on her face as she knew that Guy would have his hands full in battling against Belger and that the Bushin ninja would hold nothing back in his attempts of helping his friends out from within the scenario of the confrontation itself.

Upon sensing the perfect opportunity to make the first strike against his enemy, Guy had immediately ran towards Belger's standing position in an instant while continuing to keep his small frown on his face, determined to mask his emotions from the evil businessman so that he could fight without any hesitation or problem.

As Guy came within striking range of Belger's standing position, the Bushin ninja had decided to lift his right foot up in a fast manner so that he could throw a quick right roundhouse kick towards Belger's face in hopes of making the first strike against him, but to the unexpected shock of Guy...he saw that Belger had brought up and used the front part of his right arm to block the ankle of the foot right before it made an impact towards his face, causing Guy to make a small growl on his own face as he didn't anticipate for Belger to block his move in such a surprising manner.

Upon bringing his right foot back to the ground, Guy had decided to waste no time in unleashing a strong and fast wave of punches and kicks against Belger, in which the evil businessman had blocked and evaded most of the blows that came towards him from the Bushin ninja and that Guy himself had continued to attack Belger from within sight, not giving him a chance for any possible counter-attack from within the scenario of the battle itself.

When Guy had attempted to throw a fast right hand punch towards Belger's face, the evil businessman had used his fast agility to duck the attack and immediately threw his counter-technique against the Bushin ninja, in which Belger had thrusted the palm of his right hand towards Guy's chest and made a powerful blow on sight as Guy had widen his eyes in a surprising manner upon feeling the direct force of power that came from the palm strike of Belger and that the attack itself had caused Guy to skid back very fast upon his feet, placing Guy a few feet away from Belger's position as he kneeled down in an excruciating manner and began to cough up a bit of blood while placing his right hand on his chest and trying to endure the strength that came from Belger's palm strike.

"Guy!" cried Jessica as she saw that he was thrusted back in such a violent state by Belger's counter palm strike attack.

"He he he. I should give you fair warning that your speedy punches will do you no good against me. I can calculate any move that you attempt to throw at me and counter with my own attack in due time. My palm strike to your chest could've easily caused some harsh injuries to your own heart Guy, but I decided to hold back some of my own power from within the move. The reason of this is that I want to not only fight you when you're at your hardest, but also to crush you as well in order to glorify my great victory over you" said Belger as he made an arrogant smirk on his face while looking at Guy with a devious expression from within the process.

"I suggest that you don't get too arrogant Belger. The battle has just begun and I haven't even shown you my strongest techniques" said Guy as he slowly got back up from the ground while withstanding the tough bruise that was placed upon his chest by Belger.

"Even if that was so...I'll overcome anything that you throw at me Guy and once I'm done beating you to a bloody pulp...I'll see to it that you join your friend Cody in the depths of Hell itself" said Belger in a ruthless state while balling up his two fists from within the process of his talk.

"I won't allow you to do such a henious thing, for I will stop you with my skills and see to it that you are sent back to your grave Belger" said Guy as he placed himself into his fighting stance while looking at Belger with a determined expression on his face.

"Go ahead and try your feeble best in stopping me. It'll be quite the enjoyment to finally kill you and the rest of your friends once and for all" said Belger in a ruthless and menacing way.

As Guy had continued to keep his glance upon Belger from within the confrontation, the Bushin ninja had made a sternly frown on his face as he thought clearly about the scenario that was placed in front of him from within sight and that he was trying to figure out on how to overcome the harsh predicament of the ordeal that was happening right now.

"This is gonna be quite the problem for me to overcome. That devastating blow he gave to my chest a few seconds ago had such a ruthless and malevolent power in it. I can easily say that Belger's newfound strength is not natural on sight, but instead...inhuman. If that wasn't bad enough...I can feel that my entire body is starting to grow tired and fatigued from the constant pressure of exercise and battling that I had to endure throughout most of tonight. The battle against Kyo from within the stadium...the sprinting towards this place while battling against the thugs that got in my way...all of that has literally caused me to use up much of my energy from within my own time and opportunity.

I have to be very careful in not using up the remainder of my own strength against Belger from within this battle. My only opportunity to gain a victory against him lies from within my Bushin Musou Renge attack, but I'm still having second thoughts about doing it. Master Zeku had told me in the past that the Bushin Musou Renge attack is a move that has a double-edged sword from within the core of it. Those that attempt to use the attack in their exhausted state will risk straining their own bodies to the point where they won't be able to continue fighting in the battle that they're in. In my present condition right now...I might have enough power to unleash one Bushin Musou Renge attack against Belger, but I have to make it count at the given chance. If it fails...I'll be left vulnerable to Belger's ruthless onslaught and I won't be able to do a thing about it" said Guy in his mind as he balled up his two fists without any hesitation and kept his sight set on Belger while making a sternly frown on his face from within the process of his action.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Bayside Area**

Meanwhile from within the Bayside area of the city, most of the fighters had found themselves battling against the constant gang members who tore apart the area with their violent rage and relentless fury, causing the warriors who fought against them to hold nothing back in their attempts of stopping the unified gangs in an instant so that the city and its citizens could be safe from the rising ordeal that was happening from within the night itself.

Upon a destroyed street from within the southwestern section of the specific district, Hayate, Carol, Kim S., Max, Heavy D!, Lucky, and Brian had battled against the gang members that tried to attack them upon sight with their melee weapons and all seven fighters had battled in a strong and valiant manner as each of them were determined to defeat the gang members without any hesitation or second thought.

As Hayate saw that a few gang members had rushed towards him and tried to attack him with their melee weapons, the boomerang-wielding warrior had held a firm grip on his weapon from within his fighting stance and began to send a strong surge of blue Ki energy through it, preparing to unleash one of his special attacks against his adversaries from within sight.

Upon detecting that he had placed enough Ki energy from within his boomerang, Hayate had widened his eyes in a strong-willed state and made a defying yell on his face as he was prepared to unleash his attack against the incoming thugs without any hesitation or problem.

"Genei Hikon!" yelled Hayate as he threw his Ki-powered boomerang towards the incoming thugs in an instant and upon doing so...the Ki-powered boomerang, which had glowed in a blue-like aura upon sight, had split itself into three small but powerful energy boomerangs in a fast and surprising manner from within its flight through the air, each of them striking the thugs in a powerful manner as they felt the strength that came from the triple boomerang attack and that they were overwhelmed by the inner power that came from the boomerang-wielding warrior.

As the thugs were blown away in the air by the intensity of the boomerangs and crashed upon the ground in a hard and unconscious state, the three energy boomerangs had came back towards each other in the air and rejoined as Hayate's original weapon, of which it flew back towards Hayate, who was able to catch one of its ends with his right hand so that he could hold it with a strong grip upon sight.

While that had happened, Carol had used a mixture of her olympic pink ball and her Aikido fighting skills to battle against some of thugs that tried to attack her upon sight and the French gymnast was able to knock down a few of them in an instant through the use of her fast ball throwing and graceful yet powerful kicks.

Kim S. and Max were able to knock out a few of the thugs through the use of their own weapons and fighting abilities while Heavy D! had used his fast punches to slug the hooligans that tried to attack him upon sight and as for Lucky and Brian...the two friends were able to work together in battling against the thugs that tried to attack them on all sides, in which Lucky was able to knock back most of them with his fast martial arts punches and kicks while Brian had used his tough strength and football tackling to crush his own group of thugs upon sight.

While Hayate and his friends were taking their time in fighting against the group of thugs from within their own street, Reiji, Keith W., Annie H., Duck, Rick, Bob, Boggy, and E. Honda had battled against their own group of thugs from upon another damaged street that was located in the southeastern section of the Bayside area and the fighters who battled against the thugs in a relentless manner had held nothing back in their efforts of stopping the violence that had gripped the entire city from within the night.

Reiji had used his Raikou Kyaku attack to knock back some thugs upon sight as each of them had felt the lightning-fast Ki powered kicks that came from the hot-blooded martial artist while Keith W. and Annie H. had kept each other's backs from within the battle as the two of them had worked together to battle against a few thugs in an instant, using their punches, kicks, and fighting abilities to defeat some hooligans without any problem.

Duck and Boggy had fought against some gang members by using their own rhythm to battle in a unique and strong manner, unleashing a barrage of quick punches and kicks that knocked out some hooligans in an instant while the two rivals had followed to their own groove from within the process of the fighting.

As for Rick...the Native American boxer had held nothing back in his own fighting as he used both his agility and his strong boxing skills to slug some hooligans upon sight, knocking them to the ground in a hard and unconscious state while Bob had used his Capoeira abilities to unleash some fast and powerful kicks against a couple of thugs, making direct hits in his own time as his attacks had sent some gang members flying into the air so that they could crash upon the ground through a hard impact and E. Honda was able to defeat a couple of hooligans with his own Sumo fighting style, using his Hyaku Retsu Harite attack, of which the determined Sumo had thrusted his hands in the air in a fast and powerful state so that he could blast some gang members away through the use of his powerful hands' direct slap strikes, knocking each of them to the ground in a hard manner as they felt the inner power and strength that came from E. Honda during the battle itself.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Chinatown District**

From upon the streets of the Chinatown district, the rest of the fighters had contended against the gang members that tore apart the district in such a malevolent manner and while the warriors had battled against the hooligans in a strong and determined way, the police officers who were within the vicinity had assisted the innocent citizens in getting to safety from the fighting zones of the district, making sure that those caught from within the crossfire would be able to get to a safe location from within the scenario of the night itself.

Upon a street that was located in the northwestern part of the Chinatown district, Athena, Kensou, Sho K., Dao-Long, Tia, Ray, Xiangfei, Eiji S., Kayin, Dan, and Cuiling had aided the police officers in getting the citizens of the area to safety while battling against the unified gang members that attacked constantly from within sight, breaking store windows and vandalizing cars that were within the vicinity of the fighting zone and the fighters themselves were determined to stop the ruthless hooligans from continuing their malevolent destruction against the city from within their own time and opportunity.

Working together from within their own time, Athena and Kensou had fought against a few weapon-wielding gang members upon sight and the duo was able to knock most of them to the ground through the use of their psychic powers and Chinese Kung-Fu fighting skills while Eiji S. and Kayin had used their own sword-wielding abilities and techniques to defeat a few thugs that tried to attack them on sight.

Sho K. was able to knock out a few hooligans with his fast martial arts punches and kicks in an instant while Dao-Long had done the same thing through the use of his own martial arts abilities and Tia had wasted no time in using her fast kickboxing skills and attacks to defeat a few hooligans on sight, unleashing her powerful fast kicks against the thugs as each of them felt the strong physical power that came from the Chinese kickboxer and that they were unable to get back up from the ground upon sight.

Using her own style of Chinese Kung-Fu...Xiangfei was able to fight against a few gang members on sight, using both her Ki energy blasts and strong shoulder tackling to knock them down without any hesitation while Ray had done the same thing as well, using both his martial arts skills and lightning tackling to defeat those that tried to attack him upon sight and even Dan was able to help out in using his Saikyo-style martial arts to defeat a few thugs through the use of his punches and kicks, proving to the hooligans that he was a tough contender to go up against from within the scenario of the match itself.

As Cuiling was able to defeat a few thugs using both her iron claws and her graceful yet strong kicks, the young assassin-in-training had made a worried expression on her face as she thought about the others from within the ordeal that was going on right now and that Cuiling had hoped for the best that her new friends were faring in their own battles against the unified gangs of the city.

"These scumbags don't know when to give up when the going gets tough, but still...we're not gonna let them have their way in destroying this city. Chun-Li and the others are doing their very best to fight off against the gang members right now and I have to do the same thing in aiding my own friends out from within this battle. The situation may seem hard and difficult right now, but I plan to fight to the very end and show these hooligans the fighting skills that Master Fo has taught me" said Cuiling in her mind as she threw a fast thrusted right kick to the chest of a charging thug that came towards her from the right side of her sitting position, knocking him to the ground in an instant as he felt the tough blow that came from the assassin-in-training and that he was unable to get back up from the ground from within sight.

After managing to knock the specific thug down from within her time, Cuiling had turned her sight to the left of her standing position and saw that a few more hooligans had tried to rush towards her while preparing to attack with their own melee weapons.

When Cuiling saw that the hooligans had tried to rush towards her from within sight, she made a small smirk on her face as she decided to use her sharp agility to leap up into the air very quickly so that she could prepare to unleash one of her special attacks against the thugs without any hesitation or second thought.

Upon raising both of her iron claws in the air from within her ascension in the night sky, Cuiling had started to gather a strong surge of blue Ki energy in the space that was between the iron claws, concentrating real hard into manifesting her energy into a growing sphere-like projectile so that she could unleash it from within the right opportunity of chance.

As Cuiling felt that she had gathered enough Ki energy from within her blue sphere-like projectile, the assassin-in-training had made a defiant yell on her face as she used her strength and power to throw the projectile attack towards the ground that was in front of the hooligans, unleashing her Don Pa Pa towards the hooligans from within sight and that the blue sphere-like projectile had made a huge impact against the ground that was in front of the thugs, creating a small but powerful explosion that blew the gang members away in the air from within sight and that each of them had crashed upon the ground in a hard and roughed up manner while enduring the harsh pain that came from the attack itself.

When Cuiling had landed safely on the surface of the street and saw that her group of thugs had lied upon the ground in a roughed up state, the assassin-in-training had made a small smile on her face as she was happy to see that her attack was a success against her enemies and though she had the upper hand at the moment...Cuiling had realized from within her own mind that her victory was only a small step in the fighters' goal of saving the city from certain destruction and without any hesitation or second thought...Cuiling had decided to aid the rest of her friends out in battling against the remaining gang members from upon the specific street of the Chinatown district from within the scenario of the night itself.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Westside District**

Meanwhile from upon a specific street that was located in the Westside district of the city, Terry had found himself battling against Yamazaki from within sight and the lone wolf had made a sternly frown on his face as he knew from within his own mind that a battle against the ruthless psychopath would prove to not only be a tough fight for him to overcome, but also a dangerous one as well.

Using his pocket knife from within his battling, Yamazaki had threw a harsh wave of slashes against Terry in a fast and relentless state, causing Terry to duck and evade the slashes that came from Yamazaki and that Terry himself couldn't afford to let Yamazaki get the best of him from within the fight itself.

Upon seeing an opening from within Yamazaki's relentless slashing, Terry had immediately fought back against Yamazaki and began to throw a strong wave of his own punches and kicks against his opponent, causing Yamazaki to duck and evade the moves that came from the lone wolf upon sight.

As Yamazaki used his surprising agility to avoid a fast right roundhouse kick that came from Terry during the fight, the ruthless psychopath had immediately rebounded against his opponent and threw a fast central slash towards the chest of Terry, causing the lone wolf to jump back very quickly in the air so that he could avoid the attack that came from his opponent, causing Terry to land safely on the ground that was a few feet away from Yamazaki's position so that he could recover on his own accord and focus on his next move from within his clash against Yamazaki.

"Why don't you stand still and let me slice you up Bogard? I've always wanted to see on what your insides look like from the outside" said Yamazaki as he made a sinister smile on his face while licking the blade of his pocket knife with his tongue.

"Sorry, but I don't intend to let a sick freak like you have your way in tearing me apart. I'm gonna see to it that you eat dirt in no time at all Yamazaki" said Terry as he stood on his ground while balling up both of his fists from within the process of his stance.

"Those are big words coming from a little cockroach such as yourself Bogard and once I'm done stomping your guts under my shoes...your friends will endure the same pain and suffering in no time at all" said Yamazaki.

"Not unless I stop you first ugly. Power Wave!" yelled Terry as he slammed his Ki-powered right fist to the ground that was in front of him and upon doing so...had unleashed a strong yellow energy wave projectile that flew towards Yamazaki from upon the ground itself.

When Yamazaki saw that the projectile was coming straight towards him from upon the ground, the ruthless psychopath had made a sadistic grin on his face as he leaned foward from his standing position and began to swing his motionless left arm a bit from within sight, gathering a small amount of Ki energy from within it while having a ruthless and devious smile on his face from within the process of his attack.

As Terry's energy projectile had came dangerously close towards Yamazaki's standing position, the ruthless psychopath had made a malicious yell on his face as he threw his motionless left arm towards the projectile in a fast and serpent-like state, striking the projectile instantly with his Hebi Tsukai Gedan attack and that the quick yet powerful physical strike of Yamazaki had instantly cancelled out Terry's projectile from within sight, causing the lone wolf to clench his teeth in frustration as he didn't appreciate his opponent cancelling out his projectile attack from within his own glance and time.

"You're gonna need much more than your fancy little light tricks to stop me Bogard. Like a cobra...I can strike at anytime and hurt you with such brute force. Just the thought of slicing your body up is giving me great joy from inside and I plan to make it a reality in due time itself" said Yamazaki as he looked at Terry with a malevolent smile on his face.

"You wish. If you think that you're gonna succeed in tearing me up...then you're more insane than I could imagine. Just try to strike me if you can Yamazaki. I assure you that if you do...this lone wolf won't hesitate to take a bite out of you" said Terry as he made a determined expression on his face while standing on his own fighting ground from within the scenario of the confrontation itself.

"Very well then. Get ready to experience sheer pain Bogard!" yelled Yamazaki as he immediately ran towards Terry upon sight while holding his pocket knife up in the air through his right hand and as Terry saw that Yamazaki was gonna try to attack him once more, the lone wolf had made a strong-willed expression on his face as he was prepared to fight against the ruthless psychopath without any hesitation or second thought from within the scenario of the clash that occured from within the night itself.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Penthouse Building**

Meanwhile from within the specific penthouse building that lied from within the Uptown district of the city, Guy had battled against Belger from within a hard yet determined manner in the top floor observatory room of the building as the Bushin ninja had used his fast fighting skills to combat Belger's ruthless strength and that Guy himself had knew from within his own mind that he couldn't afford to have Belger get the advantage against him from within the scenario of the fight itself.

As Jessica had continued to look on from within her worried state, she saw that Guy had threw a massive wave of punches and kicks against Belger, in which the evil businessman had used his surprising speed and parrying skills to evade and block most of the blows that came from Guy, showing the Bushin ninja and the blonde beauty that he was not to be underestimated from within the tough battle itself.

When Guy had threw a fast right hand punch towards the face of Belger, the evil businessman had used his left hand to immediately stop and grab Guy's balled-up right fist in an instant from within the air, causing Guy to make a small gasp on his face as he didn't expect for his old enemy to stop one of his punches from within his own sight.

Upon making a devious grin on his face from having to capture Guy's balled-up right fist, Belger had decided to use the strength of his left hand to slowly crush the knuckle of Guy's fist in an instant, causing Guy to clench his teeth in a painful state as he felt his fist being crushed by the harsh strength of Belger's own power and that the Bushin ninja was determined to withstand and endure the intense pressure that came from Belger's counterattack.

As Belger felt that he was through in crushing Guy's right fist with his left hand, the evil businessman had thrusted Guy back from his standing position through the use of his left hand and upon seeing that Guy was left vulnerable upon sight, Belger had decided to throw a hard right punch towards the face of his enemy, making a direct blow on sight as Guy felt the tough power that came from Belger's fist, sending the Bushin ninja flying through the air so that he could crash upon the floor in a hard and painful state from within sight.

"Guy!" cried Jessica as she looked on in shock from seeing her best friend get knocked down in such a hard way.

As Guy had struggled to get back up from the ground while spitting out some blood that came from his mouth, Belger had made a sadistic laugh on his face as he enjoyed the harsh struggle that the Bushin ninja was trying to overcome and that he was determined to continue inflicting pain against Guy from within the scenario of their fight.

"It seems that you're not at the top of your game my friend. I was expecting for you to at least put up an effort in fighting me, but I guess the earlier battles against the gang members has left you weak and pathetic to my power" said Belger.

"Don't assume the fact that you may have the advantage against me at the moment Belger. Even though you've succeeded in bruising me up with your evil strength...I won't rest until you're defeated and that my friends are safe from complete harm" said Guy as he got back up from the ground while using his left hand to tend to his bruised right hand.

"Your determined speeches are starting to annoy me Mr. Hinato. I don't know on whether you or Haggar are worse when it comes to declarations of victory, but I'm starting to lose my patience in hearing you delcare your will to fight. The only declaration of victory that's gonna come into reality is my own, when I kill you and your friends in due time" said Belger as he made a maniacal expression on his face

"You can try to kill me if you can Belger, but I warn you that even if you attempt such an act...you won't succeed" said Guy in a precise state while standing on his ground from within the confrontation.

"We'll see about that" said Belger as he immediately ran towards Guy upon sight and raised his right fist in the air, hoping to strike the Bushin ninja with a rushing punch from within his sprint.

As Belger came within striking range of Guy's standing position, the evil businessman had threw his right fist towards Guy's face and hoped to make another direct hit against him, but Guy was able to evade the attack at the last second through the use of his fast agility, causing Belger to make a sternly frown on his face as he didn't appreciate his enemy avoiding his attack from within his own sight and time.

Not wasting a second from within his time, Belger had decided to unleash a harsh wave of fast punches against Guy, causing the Bushin ninja to evade most of the blows that came towards him from Belger and that Guy himself couldn't afford to make a single mistake from within his sharp evasiveness.

When Belger had tried to throw a left hook punch towards Guy's face, the Bushin ninja had ducked the attack from within his time and immediately retaliated against Belger by throwing a thrusted left elbow towards the jaw of Belger's mouth, making a powerful direct blow on sight as Belger felt the hard elbow of his opponent and that he instantly staggered back while trying to regain his composure from within the aftermath of the move itself.

As Guy saw that Belger was left vulnerable from within a split second, the Bushin ninja had proceeded to attacking Belger with a quick set of punches and kicks, making direct blows on sight as Belger felt the attacks that came directly from his enemy and that he was unable to fight back from within his tough predicament as the evil businessman had felt every attack that was placed on his face and chest by his enemy.

"That's it Guy. Keep it up" said Jessica as she cheered her best friend on from within the scenario of the fight itself.

Upon throwing a right hook punch towards Belger's face that made a direct hit against the evil businessman and sent him staggering back a bit from within the process, Guy had decided to take the opportunity to rush towards Belger with his uncanny speed so that he could immediately jump up into the air from within his sprint, enabling Guy to do his Bushin Izuna Otoshi attack, in which Guy had did a small front flip from within his ascension in the air and upon coming within the range of Belger's own standing position during the descension of his flight, Guy had used his sharp flexability to grab Belger's waist from behind in a fast manner with his hands so that he could quickly lift him in the air through the use of his Bushin strength while bringing his feet down to the floor from within the process of his move and by doing that...Guy was able to slam Belger's head and upper back upon the floor through the use of the attack, causing Belger to make a painful yell on his face as he didn't expect to be slammed in such a hard and unexpected manner from within his own time.

As Guy was able to complete the move from within his time and stood up in an instant so that he could stand on his own ground from within the process, he saw that Belger was using his dark strength to slowly get back up from the floor itself and as Guy saw that his enemy was looking at him with an angered expression on his face, the Bushin ninja had made a sternly frown from within sight as he realized that Belger was now determined to hurt him in a malevolent manner, causing Guy to keep his guard up as he was prepared to endure the next threat that might come against him from within the scenario of the fight itself.

"He he he. Not bad Mr. Hinato. I have to say that your skills are quite extraordinary. It's no wonder on how you and your friends were able to defeat my gang in the first place" said Belger as he stood back up from the ground while looking at Guy with a ruthless expression on his face.

"That may be so, but still...I won't let you have your way from within this night Belger" said Guy as he looked on while being in his own fighting stance.

"That remains to be seen my naive friend. Though I've enjoyed this battle against you...I'm starting to grow bored of it and your constant interference is getting on my last nerves. It's about time that I finish you off in an instant so that I can get back to my real fun with Jessica" said Belger as he turned his sight towards Jessica and made a sadistic smirk on his face, causing Jessica to narrow her eyes upon sight as she couldn't afford to let Belger's intimidation get to her from within the ordeal.

"I suggest that you focus on me instead of her Belger. You should realize by know that I won't let you put your filthy hands on her" said Guy in a determined way while keeping his sight on Belger from within his time.

"Ha! Like you have a say in what I can and can not do. Jessica will soon suffer greatly by my hand and not even you will be able to help her" said Belger as he looked at Guy with a malicious expression on his face.

"You won't get the chance to initiate such a henious act, for I will use my Bushin skills to stop you right here and now" said Guy.

"I highly doubt it you fool. Death awaits you" said Belger as he ran towards Guy from within sight while holding his right fist up in the air and upon coming within striking range of Guy's standing position, Belger had threw the fist towards Guy's face in hopes of making a drect hit against him, but to the surprise of the evil businessman...he saw that Guy had managed to catch his right fist with his left hand and upon doing so, the Bushin ninja had made a precise glance on his face as he was prepared to launch his counterattack against Belger from within the scenario of the fight.

"Face the wrath of Bushin itself. Bushin Musou Renge!" yelled Guy as he released his left hand's grip from Belger's right hand and upon doing so, the Bushin ninja had proceeded into attacking Belger with a strong yet fast barrage of Ki powered punches and kicks, making direct blows upon sight as Belger felt the lightning-fast attacks that came from Guy's super move and that he was unable to defend himself from within his own glance as his face and chest were pummeled in a relentless state by Guy's own unique power.

After managing to throw a fast right hook punch towards Belger's face from within his sight, Guy had finished up his super move by throwing a strong backflip somersault kick that made a direct hit against the lower chin of Belger, sending the evil businessman flying up into the air so that he could fall back down and crash upon his back in a hard and painful state from within the aftermath of the move itself.

As Guy had landed safely on his own two feet and stood a few feet away from where Belger had lied from, the Bushin ninja had panted very heavily while kneeling down from within the process of his state, realizing from within his own mind that his body could give in at anytime and that was unable to regain some of his strength, due to the fact that he used most of it up from within his Bushin Musou Renge attack.

"Are you okay Guy?" said Jessica as she looked at him in a worried way while continuing to tend to her unconscious father.

"Don't...worry about me Jessica. I just need...to catch my breath" said Guy as he looked at Jessica in a calm state while continuing to focus his time in recovering his strength.

Before Guy and Jessica could get the chance in making their next move, the maniacal laugh of Belger was heard unexpectedly as both the Bushin ninja and the blonde beauty had made some shocked gasps on their faces in hearing Belger's unexpected laugh and that they weren't prepared to encounter it from within their own conversation.

As Guy and Jessica had looked on with their own sight, the two of them had made some surprised glances on their faces as they saw that Belger had slowly gotten back up from the ground in such in an unexpected manner and upon managing to stand back up on his own feet, Belger had looked at Guy in an angered and infuriated state while having a few bloodied bruises on his face, clenching his teeth in a sadistic manner while widening his eyes in a harsh and malevolent way.

"Impossible. My attack...should have left you unconscious and out" said Guy as he stood back up on his own state while looking at Belger in a calm yet surprised sight.

"As long as I am motivated by pure revenge...no attack will stop me in sight. I give you credit for actually bruising my face with your technique Guy, but I'm afraid that specific moment will be your only time in gaining the advantage against me. I believe that I've held back long enough from within this fight and now...it's time I show you the harsh punishment that's granted to those that go against me" said Belger as he balled up both of his fists in an instant while looking at Guy with a devious grin on his face, causing Guy to stand on his ground in an instant as he was prepared to face off against whatevr tactic that Belger had up his sleeve.

Upon seeing the perfect opportunity to make his move, Belger had used his surprising speed to immediately rush towards Guy's standing position in an instant, shocking the Bushin ninja from within sight as Guy didn't expect to see Belger rush towards him in such a fast manner and that he was unprepared to defend himself from within his tough predicament.

Not wasting a second from within his time, Belger had threw his right fist towards the gut of Guy in a fast way and made a painful yet powerful blow on sight, causing Guy to widen his eyes in shock as he instantly kneeled over from within the direct impact of the blow and that the Bushin ninja had threw up some blood from his mouth, proving the fact that Belger's gut punch had made a strong strike against him and that the attack itself had caused Guy to suffer an internal blow from within his own stomach.

As Belger saw that Guy was unable to fight back from within his current state, the evil businessman had proceeded into mecilessly attacking Guy with a fast barrage of powerful punches, striking Guy many times in the face and chest as he inflicted serious harm against the Bushin ninja and that Belger himself was determined to see to it that Guy had suffered dearly for his constant interference, both in the past and right now.

Upon seeing that Guy's face was bloodied from the relentless punches that he inflicted on him, Belger had decided to finish up his assault by throwing a devastating hard right punch towards Guy's face and the impact of the blow had sent Guy flying into the air in a violent manner so that he could crash upon the floor through his back on sight and lie a few feet away from Belger as the Bushin ninja had made a painful groan on his face while lying near the entrance doors of the observatory room itself.

"Oh no! Guy!" cried Jessica as she immediately left her father's side and ran over towards Guy in an instant so that she could try to see if he was okay from within her own time.

Upon kneeling from Guy's left side and holding him up through the shoulders with her hands, Jessica had made an emotional glance on her face as she was horrified to see her best friend get brutalized in such a harsh manner and to make matters worse...Jessica had felt real bad that Guy was injured because of her and she couldn't afford to let his efforts in protecting her be in complete vain.

"Guy...please speak to me. Are you okay?" said Jessica in a worried way.

"I'll be fine...Jessica...but you need...to get to safety from this place. I've used up...all of my remaining strength...from within that last attack. I don't think...I'll be able to continue...fighting right here and now" said Guy as he looked at Jessica in a painful manner while trying to withstand the bruises that were placed upon him by Belger.

"I can't leave you and daddy here Guy. I have to help the two of you out" said Jessica as she began to cry upon sight while looking at Guy in an emotional state.

"Don't worry...about me Jessica. Your welfare and safety...is what I'm concerned about...and I don't want you...to get hurt even further. I promised your father...that I would always be here to help the two of you out...whenever my assistance is required. You've already gone...through so much trouble in the past...that I don't want to see you in any more emotional pain...and even though I'm a Bushin ninja...who swore to fight evil alone...I always want to be there...to give my friends a helping hand in their own...problems" said Guy in an excruciating way while coughing up a bit of blood from within the process of his speaking.

"Guy..." cried Jessica in a frustrating way while most of her tears had fallen upon Guy's left cheek from within the process of the scenario.

"Don't...cry Jessica. Don't let...my defeat get to your own spirit. You must be strong...and face the ordeal head on. As a martial artist...you must defeat those that stand in your way...and triumph over the troubles that block your path of becoming stronger...both in the mind...and the body. Fight...for not only me...but also for your father...and for Cody as well. Jessica...I know...that you can do this. I know...that you can..." said Guy as he used the last of his strength to speak to Jessica in a precise manner and upon saying those last words to his friend, the Bushin ninja had lost consciousness from within sight and fell into a unconscious-like state, causing Jessica to make a shocked gasp on her face as she didn't expect for her friend to lose consciousness from within the conversation itself.

"Guy!" cried Jessica as she saw that the Bushin ninja had fallen into an unconscious state and that she was unable to revive him from within her own efforts.

"Ha ha ha. It's quite a shame to see Mr. Hinato get crushed by my almighty power. This should teach him a lesson of not to get involved in anyone's personal businesses and that the consequences can be quite harsh for those that break this rule. With him out of the way...your suffering will soon begin Jessica and I will enjoy every minute of it. Do you have any last words before I start?" said Belger as he stood on his ground while looking at Jessica with a maniacal glance on his face.

Upon hearing that statement from Belger with her own detection, Jessica had made a small frown on her face as she knew from within her mind that Belger had tried to take advantage of her emotional situation and that she couldn't afford to let the evil businessman rattle her nerves from within her own time and scenario.

Completely ignoring Belger's last statement from within sight, Jessica had placed Guy back on the floor and looked at him with a calm glance on her face as she realized from within her heart that Guy had truly cared for her with his own spirit and that she was real grateful to know that the Bushin ninja would always be there to help her and her father out from within his own time.

"Guy...I am thankful...that you've always been here to help my father and I out at the given chance. Regardless of the situation that presented itself...you would always go out of your way to assist us in making sure that we would be able to get through it and you wouldn't rest until all of us were okay on your own watch. Even when I was kidnapped by the Mad Gear gang...you were determined to help my father and Cody rescue me from them and ensure that I was safe from the threat. I can now understand on why Cody would always say that you were a great friend to have. Behind your fighting nature lies a kind-hearted person who has a huge heart and a gentle personality. For that...I thank you from the bottom of my heart Guy" said Jessica in her mind as she made a small smile on her face upon looking at Guy with her own emotional glance.

From there, Jessica had decided to lower her head towards Guy's face so that she could kiss him on his forehead in an instant and upon raising her head back up in the air while leaving a kiss mark on Guy's forehead, Jessica had made a gentle smile on her face as she began to blush lightly while continuing to look at Guy, thinking about the strong devotion and kindness that came from the Bushin ninja's own fighting spirit.

"Just rest and recover your strength Guy. I'll take things over from here. You and daddy had done so much to help save me from the Mad Gear gang and now...it's my turn to repay the debt to you guys" said Jessica in her mind while continuing to look at Guy with a kind-hearted expression on her face.

"So my dear Jessica...are you ready to meet death's door?" said Belger as he continued to look on while having a ruthless grin on his face from within sight.

When Jessica had heard that statement from Belger, the blonde beauty had slowly clenched her teeth in an angered manner as she turned her tear-ridden sight over to Belger and made a definite glare against him, causing Belger to make a sternly frown on his face as he didn't expect for Jessica to look at him with such an expression upon sight and that Jessica herself was determined to make Belger pay for what he did to her father and to her friend.

"First you've hurt my father...and now you've hurt my own friend as well. I've had it up to here with your senseless revenge Belger and I plan to end it right here and now" said Jessica as she stood up from the ground while keeping her glance upon Belger from within process of her state.

"Don't kid yourself Jessica. You may show a determined look on your face right now, but within your mind lies a frightened little girl who's afraid of dying. Without your father or your friend to help you out...you're left vulnerable to my unstoppable onslaught and I plan to hold nothing back when I take great pleasure in killing you with my own two hands. You shouldn't worry too much about dying my dear Jessica, for you'll soon be reunited with that worthless punk, Cody, in the afterlife. Quite a fitting end, wouldn't you say?" said Belger in a ruthless and menacing state.

"I have no plans in letting myself get killed by an evil man such as you Belger. I've got a whole life ahead of me and I plan to see it through, along with my father and with Guy" said Jessica as she stood on her ground from within the confrontation.

"Nonsense. Your life will end here and I will enjoy seeing you suffer as you beg for mercy, to which I will show none from within my assault" said Belger.

"I beg to differ on that statement there ugly. Like I said before...I'm not the same weak little girl that you took hostage in the past and I don't intend to let your intimidation get the best of me. All I see right now is a decrepited old man who only uses senseless violence to get his way and that you have little regard for who gets hurt from within the process of your actions. The reason you kidnapped me from within the past is caused you tried to force my father to look the other way while you and your gang ran wild throughout the city, but my dad wouldn't obey such a pathetic demand from a scumbag like you and instead fought against your men so that he could rescue me from your clutches. Ever since then...I've been determined to help my father out whenever I got the chance to do so and prove to him that I can take care of myself when the time comes. I'm not scared of you anymore Belger and as I'm about to show you...anyone who hurts those that I truly love and care for will end up feeling my wrath" said Jessica as she walked towards Belger from the center part of the room and stood a few feet away from him as she made a determined expression on her face while balling up both of her fists from within the process of her stance.

When Belger had heard that direct statement from Jessica, the evil businessman had made an angered growl on his face as he realized from within his mind that the blonde beauty was very serious about stopping him from continuing his rampage and that Belger himself had decided that he needed to teach Jessica a harsh lesson about trying to show some defiance against him from within the scenario of the battle itself.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Westside District**

Meanwhile from within the Westside district of the city, the battle between Terry and Yamazaki had continued to battle from within sight as both fighters had held nothing back in their attempts to overpower one another in an instant from within the fight and though the lone wolf and the ruthless psychopath was able to make direct blows and hits against each other from within their chance and opportunity...the two warriors were far from being done and that neither one would let the other gain the victory from within the scenario itself.

As Terry stood upon the right-sided section of the damaged street, the lone wolf had made a strong-willed glance on his face as he looked at Yamazaki, who stood from the left-sided section of the street and that the lone wolf himself had panted a bit while using his right hand to cover a small gash wound that was seen from the upper front part of his left shoulder.

Though Terry was roughed up in appearance and had a few slash marks upon his shirt, jacket, and pants, the lone wolf was still determined to battle against Yamazaki with his full power so that he could defeat him on sight and ensure that he wouldn't pose an immediate threat towards him or the rest of his friends.

Despite that he was roughed up in his own accord while having a few bruises on his face, Yamazaki had continued to make a sadistic grin from within sight while holding his pocket knife in his right hand and that the blade of the knife itself had some blood dripping from the tip, an indication of the fact that Yamazaki had made the gash wound upon the upper front part of Terry's left shoulder from within an earlier part of the clash itself.

"He he he. I must admit that you've certainly put up quite a fight Bogard and that you're one of the few people who could actually hurt me, but doing so has made me real angry and anxious to tear you to pieces. Why don't you come over here so that I can gut you open and see your insides with my own eyes?" said Yamazaki as he looked at Terry in a sadistic state while licking the blood off from his pocket knife.

"Not happening you deranged nutjob. I'm fixing to stop your psychotic spree right here and make sure that the police haul your butt to jail" said Terry as he continued to look on while having a defiant expression on his face.

"You won't get the chance to do such an action fool, for I'm gonna rip you apart and eat your flesh on sight. Get ready to die!" yelled Yamazaki as he immediately ran towards Terry in an instant while holding his pocket knife up in the air, screaming with pure delight as he was determined to go through with his sick scheme in slicing up Terry with his pocket knife.

As Terry saw that Yamazaki was closing in on him, the lone wolf had made a sternly frown on his face as he pulled his right hand away from his left shoulder's gash wound and immediately balled up his right hand from within sight, standing from within a fighting position as he was focusing his strength and power into gathering a strong surge of orange Ki energy from within the core of his right fist itself so that he could be prepared to unleash one of his attacks against his opponent in due time.

When Yamazaki had came within striking range of Terry's standing position, the ruthless psychopath had jumped up into the air from within his sprint and descended towards Terry in a fast and menacing state, screaming in a violent way as he was about to strike Terry with his pocket knife upon sight, but the lone wolf had made a small smirk on his face as he felt that he had gained enough Ki energy from within his right fist and that he decided to waste no time in attacking Yamazaki with one of his moves in an instant.

"Power Geyser!" yelled Terry as he immediately slammed his Ki-powered right fist to the ground that was in front of him and upon doing so...had released a huge burst of orange Ki energy that flew from out of the ground itself, making a direct hit against Yamazaki in mid-air as the ruthless psychopath had felt the strong pressure of power that came from Terry's counterattack and that Yamazaki himself had made a painful yell on his face as he was blown back by the intensity of the move, flying through the air in a harsh manner so that he could crash upon the ground through his back and that he lied upon the ground in a painful state as he tried to endure the excruciating pain that was placed upon him by his enemy.

As Terry had started to pant a bit from having to do his attack against Yamazaki, the lone wolf had made a precise glance on his face as he saw that Yamazaki was slowly getting back up from the ground and upon managing to stand back up on his own two feet, Yamazaki had clenched his teeth in pure anger and looked at Terry in an infuriated state while his clothes were torned and roughed up from having to endure the intense strength of the Power Geyzer attack.

Upon seeing that Yamazaki had glared at him with a look of hatred on his face, Terry had immediately placed himself from within his fighting stance and held his guard up as he was prepared for whatever attack that the ruthless psychopath had up his sleeve from within the scenario of the fight itself.

Before the fighters could make their next move from within their confrontation, the distant sirens of police cars were heard from within the detection of the two fighters and both Terry and Yamazaki had realized from within their own minds that the police were heading straight towards their location in an instant.

As Yamazaki heard the police sirens with his own detection, the ruthless psychopath had clenched his teeth in a sternly manner as he spat out some blood from his mouth while putting both his pocket knife and his right hand back into his pants' right pocket, causing Terry to look on with a calm yet sternly expression on his face as he realized that Yamazaki had decided to stop his assault against him from within the fight itself.

"It seems that our little dance has to end so suddenly Bogard, but rest assured that when we tango in our next fight...I'm gonna enjoy crushing you like the roach that you are" said Yamazaki as he made a small grin on his face upon looking at Terry from within his glance.

"I'm looking foward to mauling your butt when we meet again in the future Yamazaki. Count on it" said Terry as he raised his right fist in mid-air while standing on his ground in looking at Yamazaki with a definite expression on his face.

Upon hearing that statement from Terry during the confrontation, Yamazaki had made a small smirk on his face as he knew from within his deranged mind that Terry was willing to fight him again at the given chance from within the future and the ruthless psychopath couldn't wait to gain another shot at making Terry suffer from within his own hands.

Deciding that he needed to make his getaway from his enemy, Yamazaki had raised his left fist up in the air and began to gather a strong amount of Ki energy from within it so that he could use it for his immediate escape from Terry.

Upon gathering enough Ki energy from within his left fist, Yamazaki had immediately brought it down towards the ground that was in front of him while making a strong yell on his face from within the process, creating a powerful physical impact against the front ground that caused a small but harsh dust smokesceen to occur from within the aftermath of the impact and that the smokescreen itself had flew throughout the area of which it came from, causing Terry to cover his eyes with his arms so that he could shield them from the smokescreen without any hesitation.

As the dust smokescreen had subsided from within time, Terry had looked in an instant with his sharp sight and saw that Yamazaki was gone from within his own glance, leaving behind the small crater that came from within the aftermath of Yamazaki's physical punch.

Upon seeing that Yamazaki had left the vicinity of their impromptu battle from within sight, Terry had made a small sigh on his face as he knew that his fight against the ruthless psychopath was now over and that he could rest and regain his strength while the police would soon arrive from within the area of where the lone wolf had stood from.

Deciding to head on over to the right sidewalk of the street so that he could sit down on it and take his time to recover from the battle, Terry had turned his sight to the star-filled sky of the night so that he could look at it in a calm yet determined state, trying to think about the recent scenario that was going on at the moment and that he hoped for the best that his friends were faring well from within their own situations throughout the districts of the city.

"I hope that the others are doing okay in their battles against the gang members throughout the city. I wish that I could head on over to the location of where Andy and the others are at right now, but I need to stop and rest a bit so that I can recover some of my strength. I never thought for a second that a battle against Yamazaki would be that tough and dangerous, but it goes to show you that when you're dealing with a sadistic psychopath like him...you can't afford to hold nothing back in your attemps to survive the fight itself. Once I regain some of my strength...I'll continue on and try to see if I can find the rest of my friends from within this entire siege. Geese...I swear that you'll pay for putting everyone's lives in danger for your own sick little amusement and I won't rest until you're held accountable for your crimes here and in Southtown" said Terry in his mind as he made a determined expression on his face while using his right hand to once again cover his left shoulder's gash wound, biding his own time as he continued to wait for the arrival of the police while recovering his own strength from within the process of his own scenario.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Penthouse Building**

Meanwhile from within the top floor observatory room of the Uptown district's specific penthouse building, Jessica and Belger had fought against each other in a quick and relentless state as both fighters had held nothing back in their attempts to gain the advantage from within the battle itself and though Belger was able to bruise Jessica's face with a couple of hard punches, the blonde beauty was determined to continue fighting against Belger so that she could help both her father and Guy out, who continued to remain unconscious from within their bruised-up bloodied states.

As Belger had attempted to throw a hard left hook punch towards Jessica's face, the blonde beauty had immediately jumped up into the air right before the punch had came directly to her face and upon flying up in the air so that she could descend back down towards Belger's standing position, Jessica had decided to take the opportunity in using her right high-heel shoe to stomp the head of Belger, using it as a trampoline so that she could leap off Belger's head with her shoe and land safely upon the other side of the room through the use of a foward flip.

As Jessica's footprint was seen upon the head of Belger himself, the evil businessman had made an angered growl on his face as he didn't apprecite the fact that Jessica had stomped on his head from within her attack and that Belger was determined to make Jessica pay for initiating such a tactic from within his sight.

Upon seeing that Belger had charged towards her from upon her new standing position, Jessica had kept her guard up as she was ready to face Belger's next attack head on and that she would battle valiantly with everything she had so that she could help both her father and Guy out from within the scenario of the battle itself.

When Belger had came within striking range of Jessica's standing position, the evil businessman had decided to throw a fast left hook punch towards Jessica without any hesitation in hopes of making a hit against her, but Jessica was able to avoid the attack through the use of an evasive duck, causing Belger to make a sternly frown on his face as he didn't appreciate Jessica avoiding his attack from within sight and that he decided to waste no time in throwing a flurry of punches and kicks against Jessica, causing the blonde beauty to evade and duck most of the blows through the use of her evasivenss and agility.

As Belger had tried to throw a right fist punch towards Jessica's face, the blonde beauty had immediately tilted her head to the left side of her standing position from Belger's left punch range through the use of her evasiveness and upon doing so...Jessica had immediately grabbed Belger's left wrist with her right hand while using her left hand to push and hold Belger's right arm, immobilizing it from within her fast counterattack.

Not wasting a second from within her efforts, Jessica had immediately released her right hand's grip from Belger's left wrist and upon doing so...Jessica had threw a fast right hand palm strike towards Belger's face, making a direct hit on sight as Belger had staggered back a bit from feeling the strong physical attack of the blonde beauty and Jessica herself wouldn't allow Belger to recover from the move, for she had immediately threw a left hand palm strike towards his face, making another hit on sight as Belger felt that harsh blow as well.

After managing to throw her two palm strikes against Belger's face, Jessica had proceeded to attacking Belger through the use of her fast kicks, striking Belger's chest and stomach in a constant manner from within her fighting effort and that Belger himself had made an excruciating expression on his face as he tried to endure the constant blows of kicks that came directly from the blonde beauty.

When Jessica had threw a thrusted right kick towards the stomach of Belger and made a powerful blow on sight, the evil businessman had made a painful expression on his face as he gripped his stomach with his two arms while bending over from within the process, trying to withstand the pressure of the blow that came from Jessica's thrusted kick.

Upon seeing that Belger had let his guard down from within his bended position, Jessica had decided to grab both of Belger's shoulders with her hands so that she could throw a rising right knee towards his face, making a direct hit on sight as Jessica's knee had slammed into Belger's nose and that the blow itself had caused Belger to lift himself back up in a painful state as he used his left hand to tend to nose, which was now broken and had a small trail of blood coming from the nostrails of it.

Not giving Belger a chance to fight back, Jessica had wasted no time in jumping up from the air so that she could throw a quick right roundhouse kick that struck the left side of Belger's face in an instant, causing Belger to stagger back even more as he tried to withstand the hard bruise that came upon the left side of his face from enduring the blow of the high-heel shoe itself.

As Jessica saw that she was holding her own in battling against Belger, the blonde beauty had made a determined glance on her face as she knew that she had to keep this up in order to continue weakening Belger so that she could finish him off at the perfect opportunity and ensure the safety of her father and Guy.

Deciding to continue her assault against her enemy, Jessica had ran towards Belger in an instant and threw her right fist towards him in hopes of striking his face once more with her determined power, but as Jessica's fist had came close towards Belger's face, the evil businessman had used his left hand to catch Jessica's fist at the last second from within mid-air, causing Jessica to make a shocked gasp on her face as she didn't expect for Belger to stop her attack in such a surprising state.

Upon holding Jessica's delicate right fist in his left hand, Belger had made a sadistic grin on his face as he decided to use his left hand's physical power to slowly crush Jessica's right fist without any hesitation, causing the blonde beauty to cry out in pain as she tried to withstand the excruciating pressure of Belger's physical power and that she didn't want for Belger to gain pleasure in seeing her suffer from within his own time.

After crushing Jessica's right fist with his left hand upon sight, Belger had decided to use his own right fist to throw a direct punch against Jessica's face, making a harsh blow from within impact as Jessica felt the tough fist of Belger's punch and that the blonde beauty had spat out a mixture of saliva and blood while staggering back from within the process of the move's aftermath.

Not giving Jessica a chance to recover from his counterattack, Belger had immediately went on the offensive and began to mercilessly attack Jessica with a relentless flurry of hard punches, striking Jessica in the face and stomach many times as the blonde beauty was unable to defend herself from Belger's assault and that her face was starting to become bruised up from the constant punches that came from the evil businessman.

Deciding to finish up his assault against Jessica from within sight, Belger had threw a hard right hook punch towards Jessica's face and made a strong impact on sight as the blow itself had sent Jessica flying through the air so that she could crash upon the ground in a hard manner, lying upon her stomach as she spat out some blood that came from her mouth.

As Jessica had struggled to withstand her injuries while trying to get back up from the ground, Belger had made a maniacal grin on his face as he decided to walk on over to the location of where Jessica was so that he could continue to inflict pain against the blonde beauty from within his own time.

Without any warning, Belger had used his right foot to kick the lower left side of Jessica's stomach from within her kneeling position, making a painful blow in an instant as Jessica was knocked to the ground once more from within the impact of the attack and upon lying on her own back from within sight, the blonde beauty had made an excruciating cry on her face as she felt that the lower left side of her stomach was heavily bruised by the attack, causing Jessica to place her right hand upon the specific spot of the attack in hopes of stopping the pain from within time itself.

"It's unfortunate that I have to kill such a lovely lady like you Jessica. If things were different...I would've spared you without any hesitation and give you a second chance to be with me, but unfortuantly...you have to be stubborn, just like your own father" said Belger as he looked at Jessica while having a sternly frown on his face.

From there, Belger had used his left hand to pick Jessica up by her long blonde hair so that he could pull her back up from the ground in a violent manner, causing Jessica to make a painful gasp on her face as she felt some of her hair strands being pulled roughly by Belger's tough grip.

Upon having Jessica stand back up on his own accord, Belger had proceeded into grabbing Jessica's throat with his right hand so that he could slowly lift her from the ground and look at her with a ruthless glance on his face while slowly choking Jessica through the use of his right hand's grip, causing the blonde beauty to make an excruciating expression on her face as she fought to break free from Belger's grip while trying to breath from within her immobilized state.

"Don't worry my dear. It'll all be over soon enough" said Belger in a menacing state as he slowly began to tighten his right hand's grip upon Jessica's throat, causing the blonde beauty to gasp in a harsh way as she felt that the circulation of her breathing was being cut off by Belger's grip and that she was losing both her strength and consciousness from within the process of Belger's move.

As the pressure of Belger's right hand grip had continued to make her breathing much harder from within her immobilized state, Jessica had slowly begun to slip into an unconscious state as her arms had fallen to the sides of her position in a motionless sight and that Jessica had closed her eyes in a painful manner from within the process of her situation, causing her to fear for the worse in realizing that she was gonna die from Belger's relentless choke grip.

"I...can't belive that I'm gonna die. I thought for sure that I could protect those that I love, but I was wrong. Belger's strength...is too much for me to handle on my own. Father...Guy...I'm sorry" said Jessica in an emotional way in her mind while shedding a single tear that came from her closed right eye during her unconscious state.

As Jessica was prepared to face the fact that she was gonna die in a few minutes, an unexpected voice was heard from out of nowhere as it spoke from within Jessica's direct mind and that the blonde beauty didn't expect to hear it from within her predicament.

"C'mon Jessica. You can't throw in the towel just yet. You have to keep fighting" said Cody's voice.

When Jessica had heard Cody's voice from within her own mind, the blonde beauty had made a shocked gasp from within it as she didn't expect to hear Cody's voice from within the scenario of her fight against Belger.

"C...Cody...is that you?" said Jessica in her mind from within a surprised manner.

"Yes is it and I've come to tell you that you can't let that bloated beanbag kill you right here. Jessica...you've got a whole life ahead of you and have to see it through with your own eyes. You have to break free from Belger's grip and kick his sorry behind til he's black and blue" said Cody's voice.

"But Cody...I tried my best against him and it proved to be no good against his strength. Belger is too strong for me to beat. Even daddy and Guy were unable to defeat him with their own fighting skills and they were easily crushed in no time at all. I don't know...if I can win" said Jessica in a doubtful state from within her mind.

"Nonsense! You have the strength to overcome Belger's power and defeat him with no sweat. The reason of my own victory against him came from the fact that I fought to save you from him and that I wouldn't rest until you were completely safe and out of harm's way. You have to do the same thing right now and stop him on your own accord so that you can save both your father and Guy. I know that it's hard and tough for you to go through such an ordeal right now Jessica, but as long as you believe in yourself and have the will to fight for those that you truly care and love for...you'll always come out on top as a strong winner" said Cody's voice.

"Cody..." said Jessica in a surprised manner from within her mind upon hearing that statement from her deceased boyfriend.

"Remember that I'll always be here with you Jessica and that I'll watch over you with my own eyes. That's a promise to a beautiful woman such as yourself" said Cody's voice as it slowly faded away from Jessica's mind.

Upon hearing that statement from Cody during her unconscious state, Jessica had slowly started to regain consciousness from within her immobilized manner and that the blonde beauty had made a determined expression on her face as she immedately grabbed Belger's right arm with her own hands, causing the evil businessman to make a shocked expression on his face as he didn't expect for the blonde beauty to unexpectedly regain her senses from within her choking state.

"What the...?" said Belger in a surprised manner upon seeing that Jessica had started to withstand the choke grip that was placed on her by him.

"Cody...is right. As long...as I have the will to fight for those I truly care and love for...I will come out on top as a strong winner. I've already lost him...and my mother to the senseless violence...and I'm not about to lose my father...and Guy to the same thing" said Jessica in her mind as she clenched her teeth in an angered manner while looking at Belger with an infuriated glance on her face, determined to break his choking grip against her from within the scenario of the fight itself.

Mustering up the strength that was within her own body, Jessica had used the tip of her right high-heel shoe to throw a fast kick towards the chest of Belger in an instant, making a direct blow on sight as Belger had made a painful gasp on his face in feeling the hard blow to the chest that came from Jessica's counterattack and that the evil businessman had immediately released his right hand's choking grip from Jessica's throat so that he could stagger back a bit and clench his chest with his arms in a painful way while Jessica had fallen to the ground from within sight and landed on her butt in a hard manner while coughing in a hard and excruciating way from having to endure the relentless choking grip that came from Belger himself.

While Belger had continued to clench his chest in a painful manner, Jessica was able to overcome the hard coughing of the choking grip that plagued her earlier on and not wasting a second from within her time, the blonde beauty had immediately gotten back up from the ground so that she could stand on her own accord and look at Belger with a calm yet determined glance on her face.

"You little wench. You're gonna pay dearly for that move" said Belger as he looked at Jessica in an angered way while enduring the counterattack that came from the blonde beauty.

"I'm afraid that's not gonna happen you monster. As long as I have the will to fight for those I care for...your threats mean nothing to me. It's time I put an end to your despicable rampage Belger" said Jessica as she looked at Belger in a precise way while placing herself from within her fighting stance.

"Not unless I kill you first. Say your prayers" said Belger as he immediately ran towards Jessica's standing position from within sight and attempted to throw a fast right hook punch towards Jessica's face, but the blonde beauty was already on guard from within sight and managed to avoid the punch through the use of her evasiveness, causing Belger to make an infuriated expression on his face as he didn't appreciate Jessica's evasiveness of his attack and that he was determined to inflict serious pain against her from within his own time and opportunity.

From there, Belger had decided to throw a massive wave of punches and kicks against Jessica in hopes of striking her with one of his attacks, but the blonde beauty was able to duck and evade most of them with ease, causing frustration to build with Belger's own spirit as he was starting to lose his focus from within his attacks and that he wasn't thinking straight in his own attempts of attacking Jessica with his moves.

When Belger had attempted to throw a left hook punch towards Jessica's face, the blonde beauty had used her quick agility to avoid the attack without any problems and immediately counterattacked by throwing a fast right hand palm strike towards Belger's own face, making a direct blow on sight as Belger had felt the hard physical power that came from the palm strike and that he staggered back a bit while trying to regain his composure from within his own time.

Realizing that this was her opportunity to seize the chance of attack, Jessica had immediately went on the offensive and began to pummel against Belger with her lightning-fast kicks, striking Belger in both the face and chest as the evil businessman was overwhelmed by the relentless kicks that came from the blonde beauty and that each attack had caused Belger to stagger back upon sight, near the huge glass window that was on the other side of the observatory room itself.

After throwing a hard right roundhouse kick to Belger's face that made a direct hit on sight, Jessica had made a sternly frown on her face as she realized that she wasn't completely done with Belger just yet and deciding that he needed to be punished a bit more...the blonde beauty had lifted her right foot up from the ground and kicked Belger in the groin, causing the evil businessman to widen his eyes in a painful state and make a shocked gasp on his face as he didn't expect for Jessica to attack him below the belt in such an unexpected manner and that he immediately grabbed his crotch with his two hands while staggering back a bit and trying to endure the pain that came from Jessica's surprise attack.

"What's wrong Belger? Did I shatter your precious family jewels?" said Jessica as she looked at Belger in a determined state while having a small smirk on her face.

"You...foolish girl. How dare you do this to me. Don't you have any idea of who I am?" said Belger as he looked at Jessica in an angered state while continuing to hold his crotch with his hands.

"I know perfectly well on who you are Belger. You're a pathetic old man who relies on senseless violence to get his way against this city. You tried stopping my father when he began to crack down on the crime that plagued the citizens for so long and in the end...you failed against him. How ironic that this time around...it's the daughter who plans to stop you in sight" said Jessica.

"No! I will not be defeated by the likes of you! Final victory will be mine and I will have my revenge" said Belger in an outraged manner as he managed to regain his composure in due time while looking at Jessica in an angered state from within the process of the confrontation.

"It's not gonna happen ugly. Thanks to the earlier actions of both my father and Guy...your strength has weaken and your endurance is starting to fall apart. It's time for you to face the fact that your revenge is gonna be destroyed, along with you as well" said Jessica as she looked on in a defiant sight.

Upon hearing that statement from Jessica with his own detection, Belger had clenched his teeth in an infuriated manner and balled up both of his fists from within sight as he felt that he was humiliated long enough by the blonde beauty and that he was determined to kill her on sight and gain his revenge from within the process of his own action.

"Enough of these foolish games. It's time I ended your petty defiance and give you pain beyond hell itself. Prepare to die Jessica!" yelled Belger as he immediately ran towards Jessica in a quick state and made an angered yell on his face as he held his right fist up in mid-air from within his sprint, intent on throwing a hard right punch towards Jessica's face from within the striking range of Jessica's own standing position, but the blonde beauty had made a strong-willed glance on her own face as she decided to stop Belger's attack on her own accord and without any hesitation...Jessica had threw a timed thrusted right kick towards Belger's own chest from within the right moment of the striking range itself, making a strong blow on sight as Belger had made a painful gasp on his face in feeling the physical force of the attack itself and that he immediately staggered back from within sight while using his arms to clench the direct spot of the kick's strike.

As Jessica saw that Belger was now left vulnerable from within her glance and that he was looking at her with an infuriated expression on his face from within his painful state, the blonde beauty had immediately balled up her right fist from within sight and clenched it real tightly as she was determined to place some of her power from within it while continuing to look at Belger in a sternly manner, realizing that the evil businessman couldn't succeed with his insidious plot and that he needed to be stopped once and for all from within the scenario of the fight itself.

"Geese may have given you a second chance to take revenge against me and my father, but my determination to protect those that I love is more stronger that your petty thoughts of vengeance. Do me a favor Belger and take your senseless revenge back to Hell with you!" yelled Jessica as she ran towards Belger without any hesitation in a fast state and upon coming within striking range of Belger's own standing position, the blonde beauty had made a strong-willed yell on her face as she immediately threw her right fist towards Belger's face in an instant and made a strong impact from within sight, causing Belger to fly up into the air in a harsh manner as he felt the intense power that came from the blow of Jessica's right fist and that Belger himself had smashed through the huge glass window of the observatory room that was behind him from within his flight, causing the evil businessman to make a horrifying scream on his face as he couldn't believe the fact that he was gonna die through the same way he did a while back when he fought against Cody.

"Noooo!" yelled Belger as he fell from out the window of the penthouse building's top floor observatory room and that he soon plummeted 15 stories down towards the street below in a fast and violent way.

Upon coming within the range of the street itself, Belger had crashed upon it through his back from within the fall and made a strong impact upon the ground from within his own time, lying upon the street in a motionless state as a pool of his own blood had soon started to come from out of his back and that his eyes had soon became dialated in an instant, showing the fact that Belger was now dead from within sight.

As Jessica had looked on with her own glance and realized that Belger would no longer pose a threat to her or her loved ones, the blonde beauty had made a sigh of relief on her face as she slowly panted upon sight from having to initiate her last attack and that she could barely stand on her own two feet, due to the fact that the earlier injuries she endured had now started to affect her from within her own time and accord.

Upon turning her sight to the star-filled night and looking at it with her own eyes, Jessica had made a small smile on her face as she realized that Cody's spirit had given her the strength needed to finish the battle against Belger and upon thinking about Cody from within her mind, Jessica had made a happy glance on her face as she was real grateful to know that her deceased boyfriend had helped her out from within her own battle.

"Cody...I finally did it. I finally beat that evil bastard...and sent him back to Hell itself. Thank you...for telling me to not give up and continue fighting. I knew..that you would keep a close eye on me when least expected. Thank you...Cody" said Jessica in her mind as she looked on while having a relieved yet tired expression on her face.

Upon thinking about that last thought from within her mind, Jessica had slowly lost her consciousness from within sight and began to fall back to the ground from upon her standing position, preparing to hit the floor through her back as she was tired from having to endure the harsh battle against Belger and that she needed to rest in order to recover her strength, but before Jessica could fall back any further, an unexpected pair of arms had caught Jessica from within sight and held her up in mid-air as Jessica was now resting comfortably in the arms of Guy, who managed to recover from his earlier injuries against Belger and that he instantly used his Bushin speed to catch Jessica from within her falling so that he could hold her without any hesitation or problem.

As Guy held Jessica in his arms and looked at the huge hole that was in the glass window of the observatory room itself, Guy had made a small smile on his face as he realized that Jessica had succeeded in defeating Belger from within sight and that he was real proud to know that the blonde beauty was able to overcome her past fear and fight in a valiant manner so that she could protect those that meant much to her from within her own time and accord.

"Well done Jessica. You've overcomed all doubts about your own fighting skills and used your true power to defeat Belger without any problems. It's no doubt that Cody would be real proud to know that you've managed to become a strong martial artist, both in the mind and body" said Guy in his mind while looking at Jessica with a calm glance on his face.

Just then, Guy had heard an unexpected painful groan that came from Haggar himself and upon turning around while continuing to hold Jessica in his arms, the Bushin ninja saw that Haggar had slowly gotten back up from the ground, withstanding the bruises that were placed upon him by Belger earlier on in the fight and that strong-muslced Mayor was able to stand on his own two feet while using his right hand to hold his broken left arm from within sight.

"Haggar, are you okay?" said Guy as he looked on in a calm yet concerned way.

"Don't worry...about me Guy. Though I'm a bit bruised and roughed up at the moment...I can still walk on my own feet and everything. Where's Belger?" said Haggar as he stood up in a precise state while looking at Guy in a calm way.

"Gone. It seems that our old friend was forced to relive the deja vu of his own death and it's all thanks to your daughter Haggar" said Guy as he walked over to where Haggar had stood from while continuing to hold Jessica in his arms.

"You're saying that Jessica defeated Belger?" said Haggar in a surprised way upon hearing that statement from Guy.

"Yes she did and I have to say that your daughter has the same strength and determination that comes from within your own spirit Haggar. I thought for sure that Belger would prove to be a dangerous adversary for your daughter to handle, but in the end...Jessica's strong will to protect the two of us is what gave her the strength needed to send Belger plummeting to his own death. You should be real proud to know that Jessica is now a strong and determined woman who is able to handle her own problems and succeed against them without any hesitation" said Guy in a calm state.

Upon hearing that statement from Guy with his own detection, Haggar had nodded in agreement with the Bushin ninja on his word and looked at Jessica with his own sight, in which he saw that his daughter had made a small smile on her face from within her unconscious state and upon seeing Jessica's facial expression with his glance, the strong-muscled Mayor had made a small smile on his own face as he was happy to know that his daughter had came to his aid and saved him and Guy from Belger's ruthless rampage.

"Even if what you say is true Guy...Jessica will always be my sweet little girl" said Haggar in his mind as he looked at his daughter while having a precise glance on his face.

"What do you say we get out of here and head to the hospital Haggar? I'm sure that all three of us could definitely use the recovery time to get healed without any probems" said Guy.

"Good idea Guy. I feel like I'm about to fall apart if I continue to fight in this condition. When I get the chance...I'm gonna talk with the city council about getting this place demolished in the future. That way...the final traces of Belger's memory can be wiped out from this city and that all of us can start on a fresh slate in due time" said Haggar.

"That I agree. It's best for all of us to forget the evil that Belger had brought to this city so that we can begin anew and try to show everyone that Metro City is no longer the #1 crime capital of the world. Let's get going so that we can get Jessica to the hospital and get our own injuries healed upon sight" said Guy.

"Right" said Haggar as he nodded in agreement with Guy on his statement.

From there, Haggar, Guy, and Jessica had left the observatory room of the penthouse building from within sight so that they could begin their journey to the hospital and get healed from within their own time and though the three fighters were successful in defeating Belger and ensuring their own safety...all three of them had knew from within their own minds that Geese was the one responsible for their own ordeal and that they wanted to make him pay for initiating such an act from within the scenario of the night itself.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

Later on at the Metro Plaza Hotel, Geese was taking his time to look at the night landscape of the city from within his own sight via the balcony window of his 50th floor hotel room and that the ruthless business entrepreneur had drunk some red wine from a glass he held in his right hand while continuing to glance at the entire city with his own sight, thinking about the entire ordeal that was happening from within the huge metropolis itself and that he wondered on how the unified gangs were faring against those that fought back from within sight.

In due time, one of Geese's bodyguards, Ripper, had entered into the room without any hesitation and approached Geese from behind with a small frown on his face as he had to tell Geese some recent information about the ordeal that was happening right now.

Upon standing a few feet away from Geese, who kept his back turned from Ripper while continuing to look at the night city, Ripper had told Geese some unexpected news that shocked the ruthless business entrepreneur a bit but not that much.

"What? You're saying that Belger was killed?" said Geese in a surprised manner while continuing to keep his back turned against Ripper.

"Yes sir and from what my sources had told me...Belger's death was presumed in the fact that he fell 15 stories from the specific building of which you had Haggar taken to earlier tonight. The police are not giving out much information right now, but they say that Belger's sudden appearance and death is something that still confuses them at this very moment. Also...I've gotten word that Haggar and his daughter are at the hospital right now and that they're getting treated for their injuries as we speak. If they manage to recover in due time...it won't be long before they accuse you of the scenario that you placed them in tonight and that the scandal itself could prove to be very bad for your company Mr. Howard" said Ripper in a calm way.

"That I agree. Ripper...I want you and Hopper to get in contact with Billy and Mr. Big. Tell them to bail out of their positions from within the riots and rendezvous with us here at the hotel. We're heading back for Southtown immediately. Also...I want you to contact Mr. Shade and tell him to inform the BWA wrestlers to bail out as well. We can't afford to have any scandal destroy the reputation of the BWA and that I want to keep a strong relationship with the company. Scorpion and his wrestlers will prove to be much help for me in any future plans I have up my sleeve. Now get going Ripper" said Geese as he slightly looked back at Ripper while having a sternly frown on his face.

"Yes Mr. Howard" said Ripper as he nodded in agreement with Geese on his statement and immediately left the room upon sight so that he could waste no time in joining up with Hopper and initiating the plan.

Upon seeing that Ripper was gone from his own sight, Geese had clenched his teeth in an angered state as he couldn't believe on what had transpired from within his own time and upon thinking about the failure of his recent plan, the ruthless business entrepreneur had held a hard grip against his drinking glass and began to squeeze it in an angered way until it instantly broke from the pressure itself, causing some of the shards to go into Geese's own hand while the rest had fallen to the floor from within sight.

Despite that his hand was now bleeding intensely from the sharpness of the glass' shards, Geese was able to withstand the excruciating pain that came from the shards themselves and that the ruthless business entrepreneur had made a calm yet sternly expression on his face as he realized that he needed to calm down and think straight from within his own time and opportunity.

"So...it seems that Belger was unable to get his revenge against the Haggars from upon this night. I guess I underestimated the two of them on my own time and thought for sure that my old friend would be able to kill both Haggar and his daughter without any problems, but somehow in some way...they were able to survive their encounter with him and sent Belger plummeting to his doom once more. The two of you may have survived the battle against your old enemy, but be warned that neither one of you can escape from death. Much like Terry Bogard and his own friends...the two of you will pay dearly for getting in my way and that I'll stain my hands with your blood. Haggar...Jessica...I assure the two of you that you haven't seen nor heard the last of Geese Howard" said Geese in his mind as he made a sadistic smile on his face upon thinking about the future that lied ahead of him and that he was determined to eliminate his sworn enemies on sight so that nothing could get in his way of gaining full conquest over the world itself.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, the intense battle from within the streets of Metro City comes to a direct end and the fighters who found themselves caught from within the conflict are able to rest and relax, each of them realizing that they had succeeded in their mission of protecting the citizens from the unified gangs of the city. While everyone takes their time to clean up the mess that was left behind by the relentless thugs and hooligans, Jessica decides to take her own time to speak to Guy about something from within her own mind and that the blonde beauty wants to confess a secret to the Bushin ninja from within their conversation. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	27. Chapter 26: A United City

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 1: The Metro City Saga**

**Volume 2: The Metro City Slugfest**

**Chapter 26: A United City**

* * *

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Westside District**

From upon a specific street that lied near the southeastern section of the Westside district, Andy, Mai, Joe H., Blue Mary, Ryo, Robert, Yuri, Takuma, and King had taken their time in standing upon the right sidewalk of the street as they saw that the local police were doing their job in putting the defeated thugs and hooligans from within the police transport vans that were parked throughout the street along with a few police cars and that the officers were making sure that everything was going smoothly from within their own time.

The relentless battles that occured throughout the districts of the city had finally came to a direct end when the fighters were able to overcome the relentless rampage that came from the unified gangs of the city itself and using their own combined skills and abilities...the warriors were able to stop the gangs' destruction and ensure the complete safety for those that were caught from within the scenario of the night's ordeal itself. With the fighters' victory against the unified gangs, the local police was able to come in and do their job, arresting the defeated thugs and hooligans so that they wouldn't get the chance to continue their rampage against the city.

"Whew! I'm glad to know that it's finally over. Battling against all those slimeballs without rest ran can really tire a guy out from within due time" said Joe H. as he made an exhausted expression on his face upon looking on with his own glance.

"That I agree. I can barely stand on my own two feet at this very moment and I don't think I have the strength to go through another gauntlet like that" said Yuri as she decided to sit on the ground of the sidewalk so that she could rest on her own accord.

"Same thing on my own sight as well Yuri. The fact of the matter is that we succeeded in saving this city and that Geese's plan to take it over is now crushed into the dirt itself" said Ryo.

"I couldn't have said it better myself and speaking of Geese...where do you think he went to during this time?" said King.

"I'm not exactly sure King, but my best bet is that he may have gone back to the Metro Plaza Hotel of where he's staying at for the time being" said Blue Mary.

"If that's the case...I'd say that we need to head on over there right now and confront the scumbag while we still can. There's no way that he'll be able to weasel his way from out of this mess" said Joe H. in a confident manner.

"Joe's got a good point on that statement there. This could be our best chance to finally stop Geese from within sight and ensure that he doesn't get the opportunity to initiate another plan like this in the future" said Takuma.

"Then let's not waste any more time here and get to the hotel as soon as possible everyone. It's time that we defeat Geese once and for all and see to it that he pays for his crimes upon sight" said Andy in a precise way while looking at everyone with a determined glance on his face and that the rest of the group had nodded in agreement with the American ninja on his statement without any hesitation or second thought.

Before the group could make their next move upon sight, an unexpected yet familiar voice was heard in an instant as it caught the group from behind their own standing position and that they didn't expect to hear it from within their own time.

"Hang on a minute you guys" said Terry's voice.

When Andy and the others had heard Terry's voice and turned their glance to the right side of their standing position, they saw that Terry was walking towards them in a calm state from within sight and that the lone wolf had made a small smile on his face as he made his way to his friends in an instant while continuing to use his right hand to cover the gash wound that was upon the upper front part of his of his left shoulder.

"Terry" said Andy as he and the others had looked on in a surprised way upon seeing Terry with their own eyes.

"I see that you guys were able to defeat the thugs on sight and help the police restore order back in an instant. Are all of you okay?" said Terry as he joined up with his friends upon sight.

"We are, but what about you? It looks like you were in a rough fight" said Blue Mary as she walked over to Terry so that she could check on him from within her own accord.

"Indeed I was Mary and all I can say right now is that the battle itself is something I won't certainly forget in due time. Yamazaki has proven to me that he's no laughing joke when it comes to fighting and that you can't afford to make any mistakes when battling against him. Despite being a complete psychopath...Yamazaki can easily push any opponent to their own fighting limit and that it nearly took all of my strength to force him back into retreat" said Terry.

"That's nice to hear Terry, but it seems that you didn't leave the battle unscathed" said Mai.

"Agreed. You should head to the hospital right now and see to it that you get your left shoulder checked upon" said Robert.

"I'll make sure that I do that Robert, but first thing's first and that's to confront Geese while we still can. Knowing that slimeball...it's safe to say that he isn't gonna stick around for much longer and that he may try to leave while the going gets good" said Terry as he looked on in a calm yet sternly way.

"If what you say is true...let's not waste any more time here and make our way to the hotel in an instant so that we can stop Geese before he gets the chance to escape" said Ryo as he looked on in a determined manner.

"Right" said everyone in unison as they nodded in agreement with Ryo on his statement and that all 10 fighters had decided to immediately run down the right direction of the street's right sidewalk, making their way to the location of where the Metro Plaza Hotel was at so that they could find and stop Geese before he could leave town without any hesitation or second thought.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Local Hospital**

Meanwhile at the Metro City Local Hospital that was located in the Uptown district of the city, Guy had sat down from within the waiting room portion of the hospital's emergency care section as he was resting in a calm manner from within sight and that he had a few bandages upon the cuts and bruises that were placed upon him by Belger from within the fight that occured during the earlier portion of the night itself.

Ryu, Ken, Eliza, Chun-Li, Allen, Billy L., Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca had sat alongside with Guy from within their own time as well and that they learned everything about Jessica's battle against Belger from the Bushin ninja during their conversation in the waiting room.

"So you're saying that Belger had somehow came back from the dead and that he sought to kill both Haggar and Jessica?" said Eliza in a shocked way as she sat next to Ken, Jimmy, and Rebecca from the left side of the waiting room while hearing a specific statement that came from Guy.

"Indeed Eliza and I must admit that Belger's surprise appearance was something that I didn't expect from within this chaotic night. Despite this unexpected event...Jessica was determined to fight against him so that she could show him that she wasn't afraid of him anymore and in the end...Jessica was able to defeat Belger and send him plummeting back to Hell itself" said Guy as he looked on in a calm yet precise state while crossing his arms upon sight and sitting next to Allen from the middle portion of the waiting room.

"That's good to hear" said Ken as he nodded in agreement with Guy on his statement.

"So Guy...do you know on what Jessica's condition is right now?" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a concerned manner while sitting next to Ryu, Billy L., and Marian from the right side of the waiting room.

"I'm not exactly sure at the moment Chun-Li, but Haggar has gone to the back in order to check up on how his daughter is doing. He should arrive back here in the next few minutes to give us an update" said Guy.

"Right" said Chun-Li as she nodded in agreement with Guy on his statement.

As the group had continued to wait from within their own time, Haggar had soon arrived into the waiting room from his journey into the back vicinity of the hospital's emergency care section and that the strong-muscled Mayor had made a calm expression on his face as he looked at his friends in a decent manner while having an arm sling for his recently broken left arm.

"How is she doing Haggar?" said Chun-Li as she and the others had looked at Haggar in a determined yet worried state.

"She's doing quite well right now Chun-Li. The doctors say that Jessica had suffered a few bruises on her face, some internal bleeding from within her stomach, and two cracked ribs, but overall...she'll make a full recovery in due time" said Haggar as he stood in the waiting room while giving the details of his daughter's condition to his friends.

"That's a relief" said Chun-Li as she and the others had looked on in a relieved way upon hearing about the news of Jessica's condition from within their own time.

"Is it possible that we can see her?" said Marian.

"I'm afraid not Marian. Just a few minutes ago...the doctors had given Jessica a sedative to help her with the pain that she's enduring at the moment and before you knew it...Jessica had instantly fell asleep like a little baby. They say that Jessica will need to rest up for the remainder of the night so that she can recover from the ordeal that happened a while back, but tomorrow...we'll be able to see her on our own time" said Haggar.

"That's fine by us Haggar. As long as Jessica is able to take her time in recovering...we'll wait until we get the chance to speak to her and see on how she's doing from within our own sight" said Ryu in a calm state.

"Agreed" said Chun-Li as she nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement.

"Well guys...it's safe to say that this entire inner war from within the city is now over. With all of the thugs and hooligans in custody...the citizens won't waste time in trying to fix up the damage that was brought upon them by the perpetrators" said Allen.

"And I'm sure that the rest of our friends would be more than willing to help out with the clean up as well. We at least owe it to the citizens to help restoring their city from the mess that was caused from within this tournament" said Ryu.

"Right and I have a whole lot of explaining to do to everyone about what really happened from within tonight. It's not exactly gonna be easy for me to tell the truth about the tournament's aftermath and all, but as the Mayor of this great city...I won't hesitate to speak out about the scenario that played throughout the night itself" said Haggar as he looked on in a calm yet determined way.

Upon hearing that statement from Haggar with their own detection, Ryu and the rest of his friends had nodded in agreement with the strong-muscled Mayor on his statement and knew from within their own minds that their friend was determined to inform the citizens about the ordeal that had happened from within the night.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro Plaza Hotel**

Meanwhile at the Metro Plaza Hotel that was located in the Central district of the city, Terry, Ryo, and the rest of their friends had arrived at the building from within due time and that they were hoping to find and confront Geese about the situation that occured from earlier tonight, but when the group had asked for the whereabouts of the ruthless business entrepreneur...they were surprised to learn from the hotel staff that he had already left the vicinity from a while back.

"What? You're saying that Geese is already gone?" said Terry as he looked on in shock while speaking to a Caucasian female hotel receptionist at the front desk of the hotel's main lobby.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Bogard. Just a few minutes ago...Mr. Howard had left the hotel building in an instant and that he was checking out from his stay indefinitely. I don't blame him for having to leave Metro City so suddenly, due to the chaos and mayhem that occured from within the city a while back. Right now...we're trying to ensure the remaining hotel guests that everything is fine at the moment and that they have no need to worry about any future danger that might befall upon our hotel" said the female receptionist as she looked at Terry from her standing position behind the front desk in a calm way.

Upon hearing that statement from the female receptionist, Terry had nodded in agreement upon sight as he clearly understood the explanation that came from her and that the lone wolf had decided to make his way back to his friends, who stood in the middle portion of the lobby as they realized from within their own time that Geese was now gone from the vicinity of the hotel.

"So Geese has already left town?" said Andy as he and the others had looked on while having some frustrated expressions on their faces upon seeing Terry's own frustration from upon his face.

"I'm afraid so Andy. It seems that Geese didn't stick around for the aftermath of things and probably decided to hightail it back to Southtown so that he wouldn't face any heat that might come from Haggar or the rest of the city" said Terry as he joined up with his friends while explaining to them about Geese's recent activity.

"Why am I not surprised that Geese would run away upon sight? It just goes to show you that he's an arrogant coward who doesn't want to take responsibility for the actions he's done in both the past and right now" said Joe H. as he looked on in a disgusted way.

"That I agree and even if we head back home and try to accuse Geese of what he did here in Metro City...he'll probably hire some pricy lawyers to defend him on sight and that he'll walk away from the charges unscathed" said Takuma in a sternly manner.

"It's not fair that a no-good scumbag like Geese can get away with this and that we can't do nothing to stop him if we could" said Yuri in a frustrtated manner while smashing her right fist against her left hand's palm in mid-air.

"I know on how you feel right now Yuri and I too am angry that Geese may not face justice for what he did here in Metro City, but we can't afford to let him get the best of us" said Ryo as he placed his left hand upon the right shoulder of Yuri while looking at her in a calm way.

"Your brother's got a good point on his word. Geese may have gotten away from us and the rest of our friends for the time being, but one day...he'll eventually slip up from within his own time and upon doing so...Geese will be caught and that he'll pay for his unforgivable crimes" said Robert as he looked on while having a determined glance on his face.

Upon hearing those statements that came from both her brother and Robert from within her detection, Yuri had nodded in agreement with the two of them upon sight and knew from within her own mind that as long as she fought alongside with them and the rest of her friends...Geese wouldn't be able to overcome the combined efforts of those that went against him and that he would one day be defeated in an instant.

As Terry and the others had continued to speak about the present ordeal from within their group conversation, Hayate, Carol, Kim S., Max, Heavy D!, Lucky, Brian, Duck, Rick, and Bob had entered into the main lobby through the building's front doors and that all 10 fighters had made some exhausted expressions on their faces as they were tired from having to endure the relentless clash that occured between them and the unified gangs of the city.

"I'm definitely tired out right now you guys. I don't think I can go on fighting for another second" said Carol as she made an exhausted look on her face while carrying her olympic pink ball with her right hand.

"That I agree. Battling against those thugs and hooligans non-stop has completely drained me of all my strength. Even if I tried to continue battling...I'll probably knock myself out from instant fatigueness" said Kim S. as he held his bo staff with his right hand while keeping his black shades over his eyes.

"I can't argue with you on that statement there Kim" said Max as he nodded in agreement with Kim S. on his word.

"Hey guys...isn't that Terry and his friends over there?" said Duck as he looked to the middle portion of the huge main lobby and saw that Terry and the rest of his friends were speaking to each other from within their own conversation.

"Yes it is and it looks like all of them are okay" said Bob.

"We need to speak to them right now and see on how they fared from within their own scenario" said Rick.

"Right" said Duck as he nodded in agreement with Rick on his statement.

"You guys can go on ahead if you want, but as for me...I'm gonna head up to my room and get some much needed sleep" said Carol as she made a small yawn on her face while having a sleepy look from within her own facial expression.

"Same thing for me as well" said Hayate as he nodded in agreement with Carol on her statement.

"Very well then. We'll speak to you guys later" said Kim S. as he and the others had said their farewells to their two friends and separated from Hayate and Carol upon sight, in which Kim S. and the others had made their way to Terry and his own friends from the middle portion of the main hotel lobby while Hayate and Carol had made their way to the elevator section that lied near the right portion of the main hotel lobby and that both of them had wasted no time in getting into a free elevator so that they could use it to ride to the 30th floor of the hotel room without any hesitation or second thought

As Hayate and Carol had rode up upon the elevator to the hotel's 30th floor, Carol had decided to speak to Hayate about something that was within her own mind at the moment and that she wanted to know on how Hayate felt about the Metro City Slugfest that took place from within the specific week.

"So Hayate...what did you think about the entire tournament? Was it exciting for you?" said Carol as she lied back upon the left corner of the elevator while looking at Hayate, who stood in front of the elevator's door while having his arms crossed from within the ride.

"Yes it was Carol and I must admit that I was quite surprised to see a whole bunch of different fighters gather together from within one place so that they could battle and see on who was strong enough to win the competition itself. I'm quite disappointed to know that the tournament had to end so suddenly due to the riots that occured in the city, but as long as the innocent citizens were safe from the incoming danger...I'm more than happy right now" said Hayate as he looked at Carol with a calm expression on his face.

Upon hearing that statement from Hayate with her own detection, Carol had nodded in agreement with the boomerang-wielding warrior on his word and made a gentle smile on her face as she was impressed about Hayate's surprising selfless attitude to the innocent citizens of the city. While Carol had often known Hayate as being a kind yet loud fighter who sought to defeat opponents in order to spread the word of Fu'un Ken, she never expected for him to also have a soft spot for the innocent people and that she was quite happy to realize that Hayate would also put his needs aside in order to help any innocent person out at the given chance.

When Hayate and Carol had came up to the 30th floor of the building, the two of them had exited from out of the elevator in an instant and upon doing so, the boomerang-wielding warrior and the French gymnast had begun to make their way down a left hallway that would take them to their own respective rooms from upon the floor itself.

"So when all of this is said and done...you're gonna head back to Japan?" said Carol as she walked behind Hayate in a calm way.

"Indeed I am Carol. I have to inform my father about my participation in the tournament and how I fared against my own opponents in the competition. Though I expect my father to have me go through another hard training regimen to sharpen my Fu'un Ken skills...I know deep down from within my heart that he would be glad to realize that his son has participated in a fighting tournament and fought well against some of the best opponents that I have encountered" said Hayate in a calm way.

"And I'm sure that my father will do the same thing to me when I return home to France. Even though I care and love my father with my own heart...I need to speak to him about trying to let me have some free space of my own will. It's bad enough that he wanted me to marry that King Leo jerk in the past, but having me battle against fighters that I hardly know is something else and that I won't rest until I say my direct word to my father" said Carol as she raised her left fist up in mid-air while making a determined glance on her face from within the process.

As Hayate saw that Carol was determined to accomplish her personal goal, he nodded in agreement with his best friend on her statement and hoped for the best that she would be able to succeed in her mission and emerge as the victor of her own personal ordeal.

When the two fighters had approached a specific right-sided hotel room that was near the corner end of the left hallway, Carol had made her way to the front of it and pulled out a hotel key card from her skirt's right pocket so that she could place it into the slot of the door's electronic lock and use it to instantly open the door without any problems.

"Well Carol...I'm gonna head to my room and try to get some sleep. You have a good night's rest, okay?" said Hayate as he said his good-bye to Carol so that he could continue his way to the corner end of the hallway and make his way to his own hotel room that was around the right corner of his recent position.

"Hayate, wait up a minute" said Carol as she spoke out unexpectedly to her friend.

"Yes? What is it Carol?" said Hayate as he stopped from his tracks and looked back at Carol with his puzzled glance.

Upon seeing that Hayate had looked at her with a calm yet puzzled expression on his face, Carol had made a small smile on her face as she walked over to where Hayate had stood from and upon coming within Hayate's own standing range, Carol had kissed him in a surprising manner upon his left cheek, which caused Hayate to gasp in shock as he blushed a bit from having to feel Carol's unexpected kiss and that he wasn't prepared for such an act in his own time.

"C...Carol...what was that for?" said Hayate as he looked on in shock from witnessing Carol's act upon him.

"Just consider that my way of thanking you for the assist against those four hooligans that tried to ambush me from behind in our battle from the streets. If it wasn't for you using your boomerang to strike them down all at once...I would've easily been in much trouble than I could expect. You might say that this is my way of repaying you for that noble deed Hayate" said Carol as she looked on in a calm way while having a gentle smile on her face.

"Of...course Carol. It's...no problem" said Hayate as he continued to blush upon sight from within Carol's own glance.

"That's good to hear. Well...I'm gonna turn in for the night and get my beauty rest. I'll see you in the morning Hayate" said Carol as she used her right eye to wink to Hayate in a cheerful manner and that she had turned around from her standing position so that she could enter into her hotel room and close the door behind her without any hesitation or problem.

When Hayate saw that Carol had went into her own hotel room from within his sight, the boomerang-wielding warrior had made a small smile on his face as he placed his left hand upon his kissed left cheek in a surprised way and that he couldn't believe on what the French gymnast had did to him from within the scenario of their own conversation.

"Talk about the unexpected. My very first kiss...and from a beautiful girl no doubt. I wonder what father's gonna say when I tell him about it" said Hayate in his mind as he continued to look on in a surprised yet happy way from within his own glance and time.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City Local Hospital**

The next morning from within the districts of Metro City, the citizens had started to clean up most of the mess that was left behind by the rampage of the unifed gangs from within last night and that the process would be a long and hard ordeal for everyone who pitched in to help, but despite this minor scenario...those that cleaned up from within their time was determined to help restore Metro City back to the way it was before the ordeal of last night itself.

While some of the citizens had picked up debris and garbage from the streets and sidewalks without any hesitation, others had taken the opportunity to wipe off some graffiti that was painted upon the walls of many buildings throughout the districts and the rest of the citizens had pitched in to help repair broken windows, lift up overturned cars, and fix up some damaged property, all while the local police had initiated some special patrolling throughout the specific areas of the city so that they could make sure that no bad person could take advantage of the scenario that was happening right now.

In a specific hospital room that lied from upon the third floor of the Metro City Local Hospital, Jessica was resting comfortably from upon her hospital bed that stood from within the left section of the hospital room and that the blonde beauty had slept in a peaceful state while being dressed in a white short-sleeve hospital gown and having a few bandages upon the bruises of her face. Jessica also had a hospital IV unit that was placed upon the left side of her bed's standing position and that the needle of the IV unit was already hook into the front part of her right arm, giving Jessica the chance to recieve specific fluids and medications into the veins of her system so that she could recover much faster in due time.

As Jessica had continued to sleep in a calm and decent way, Haggar had sat beside Jessica in a chair from the right side of the bed's standing position and the strong-muscled Mayor had made a small frown on his face as he looked at an 8:30 A.M. morning news report from a television set that hung from a wall upon the right side of the room itself.

From within the news report, Kiyone Lee of Channel 3 Metro News was speaking to the public about the recent scenario that was going on right now and that she was standing on the left sidewalk of a street that was located in the Central district of the city while the cameraman had not only filmed her, but also some people that were cleaning up the streets and walls from within sight.

"As you can see right now behind me...the citizens are working together to help clean up the streets and buildings that were damaged by the ruthlessness of the unified gangs that caused a wave of riots to occur throughout most of the city from last night. The police aren't giving out much details at the moment, but Chief Edward Jonathan and Captain Peter Anderson believe that the gangs may have came together and united for the sole purpose of attacking the citizens and the city in hopes of looting and causing a harsh wave of destruction, all while the finals of the Metro City Slugfest tournament had taken place from inside the Metro Stadium itself. In a surprising twist from within this story...the fighters who participated from within the competition had given the police some much-needed assistance in fighting back against the gangs and was able to succeed in their mission of stopping the hooligans and ensuring the safety of the public and the rest of the city. We also learned that Mayor Michael Haggar and his daughter Jessica was injured from within the scenario of the riots, but both are said to be doing okay right now.

The clean-up from within the city may take a while and it could prove to be a hard task for the citizens who're going out of their way to help, but those who voluntereed for the job won't rest until Metro City is restored back to normal and that we can forget about the horrible ordeal that we've gone through from last night" said Kiyone as she spoke on her microphone in a precise state while looking at the camera with a calm expression on her face.

Upon hearing that statement from Kiyone with his own detection, Haggar had made a sternly expression on his face as he knew from within his own mind that the young reporter was right about her words and that he was determined to also help out in the clean-up as well, for if he was to show the reason of why he became the Mayor of the city...Haggar would have to help the citizens out in their scenario and make sure that they didn't go through another ordeal like that again in the future.

As Haggar had continued to look at the news report from within sight, Jessica had slowly started to wake up from her decent sleep in an instant and that the blonde beauty had made a small groan on her face as she calmly opened her eyes in a weary manner, looking on while feeling a bit weak from within her present state.

"W...where...am I?" said Jessica in a tired manner while looking at the ceiling with her weary eyes.

When Haggar had heard his daughter speak from within his detection, the strong-muscled Mayor had made a shocked gasp on his face as he immediately turned his sight towards Jessica and saw that she was awake from within his own glance.

"Jessica...you're finally awake" said Haggar as he stood up from his chair and looked at Jessica in a calm yet relieved way.

"Daddy...is that you?" said Jessica as she looked at her father in a tired yet surprised manner.

"Yes it is princess. You're here at the hospital right now getting treated for your injuries. You defeated Belger and saved my life and Guy's" said Haggar in a precise sight.

Upon hearing that statement from her father, Jessica had made a small gasp on her face as she soon remembered the battle that occured from last night and that she remembered the scene in which she had used her right fist to knock Belger through the huge glass window of the specific penthouse building's observatory room so that he could fall straight to his death once more towards the street below.

"I...actually did, didn't I?" said Jessica as she looked at her father in a calm way.

Upon seeing that her father had nodded in agreement with her on her statement, Jessica had made a small smile on her face as she realized from within her own mind that she had overcome the trial of her unexpected battle against Belger and the determination to protect both her father and Guy from certain harm had given Jessica the power needed to defeat Belger and ensure their safety and her own in due time.

"I'm glad to know...that the two of you are safe. I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you or Guy" said Jessica as she looked at her father in an emotional sight.

"It's no problem Jessica. As long as all of us work together as one...any obstacle that gets in our way will be easily crushed by our strong might and power" said Haggar as he balled up his right fist in mid-air while making a small smile on his face from within the process of his action.

"That I agree. Daddy...how long am I gonna be here in the hospital? You know how easily frightened I am of needles and such" said Jessica.

"Well pumpkin...the doctors say that you need to spend at least a few days here so that your stomach and ribs can heal properly under their care. Most likely...you'll be able to leave by next week in good health" said Haggar.

"That's good to hear. I don't think I can move at the moment right now without causing some irritation and pain from within both my sore stomach and sides" said Jessica as she placed her left hand upon her stomach while having a painful expression on her face.

"Agreed. The same thing happened to me when I had to take a break from my wrestling career so that I could recooperate from my own injuries and get better in due time. The pain will eventually pass and you'll be able to move again on your own free will Jessica" said Haggar.

"Right. I don't mean to be rude or anything daddy, but do you think that you can get me some orange juice? I'm feeling a bit thirsty right now" said Jessica.

"Of course princess. I'll go and see on what I can do. You rest for now and just look at some television, okay?" said Haggar as he leaned over towards Jessica's face so that he could give her a small kiss on her forehead, proving the love and devotion that lied from within the fatherly spirit of Haggar's own heart.

"Right daddy" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement with her father on his statement and that the blonde beauty saw that her father had turned around from his standing position and began to make his way to the hospital room's door from the right side of the room so that he could leave and try to get some orange juice for his recovering daughter.

As Jessica saw that her father had left the room from within her sight, the blonde beauty had made a small sigh on her face as she decided to look at the ceiling of her hospital room and think about everything that's happened to her from within the past few days.

"It seems that we can finally take a much-needed break from this entire adventure. With Belger gone once more and the city safe from the gangs...all of us can rest in knowing that this ordeal is finally over. However...one piece of the ordeal's puzzle still remains untouched and that piece being Geese himself. My woman's intuition tells me that Geese is somehow not happy that my daddy and I survived his little trap and that he won't stop until he makes the two of us pay for interfering in his plan to take over Metro City. From what Terry and his friends had told me in a past conversation...Geese is the type of person who doesn't like to lose from within his own plans and whenever a scheme of his backfires on sight...he turns tail and runs away like the spineless coward that he is. Even if he decides to head back to Southtown so that he doesn't face any accusations from my father...Geese knows pretty well that my daddy won't let a person like him get away with the crimes that he's brought to us and to this city.

Geese...you may have escaped from the justice that my father always gives to those who wish to bring harm to the citizens of this city, but be warned that you won't be able to run away forever. One day...you will answer for the crimes that you committed both in the past and the present and you will pay for murdering Cody in cold blood. Myself...my father...Guy...and the rest of our friends will work together to stop you Geese and you will be defeated once and for all. This is my vow I intend to make happen in reality itself" said Jessica in her mind as she made a strong-willed expression on her face upon thinking about that statement from within her mind and that she was determined to go through with it without any hesitation or problem.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Uptown District**

For the next two weeks...the citizens had worked very hard to clean up the mess that was left behind by the thugs and hooligans that attacked the city from within Geese's evil plan and though there was a lot to clean up from...everyone was willing to pitch in and help restore Metro City back to its normal state without any second thought.

However...the citizens weren't alone in their clean-up efforts from within sight, for Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Terry, Ryo, Kyo, and the rest of the fighters had assisted the citizens in their noble work, feeling a bit responsible for the damage that happened towards the city during the last day of the tournament, and that they wouldn't stop until the entire city was restored from upon their own glance and time.

Though the restoration work had lasted for two weeks...it paid off in the end for everyone as they were able to fix up the damage from within their time and restore the city back to normal, showing those that looked on the fact in which the combined efforts of the citizens and the fighters had given them the opportunity in completing their task without any problems and ensuring a much cleaner place to live in for those in the city itself.

After witnessing everyone work hard and clean up from within his own sight and time, Haggar had decided to hold a press conference outside City Hall from within the Friday afternoon of the third week and that he wanted to address the public about the scenario of the Metro City Slugfest tournament without any hesitation or problem, knowing that he needed to give them a good explanation about the unexpected riots that occured from within the city.

From upon the front entrance of City Hall itself, Haggar had stood near the front doors of the building as he was standing behind a tradional speaking podium while being dressed in his brown business suit attire from within sight and that he had gazed upon a huge crowd of reporters and citizens who looked on in a decent manner from their standing positions upon the steps and sidewalk of the building as they wanted to hear on what the strong-muscled Mayor had to say from within his time.

Among the spectators in the crowd were Guy, Ryu, Ken, Eliza, Chun-Li, Cuiling, Allen, Terry, Andy, Joe H., Mai, Blue Mary, Ryo, Robert, Yuri, Takuma, King, Kyo, Benimaru, Hayate, Carol, Kim S., Max, Billy L., Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca. Upon seeing that their friend was gonna speak in due time to the entire public, the gathered fighters had hoped for the best that Haggar would be okay from within his conference speech and that he would give a strong explanation about the events of the tournament's final night.

While Haggar had gotten prepared to speak out about the events of the Metro City Slugfest tournament's last night, Jessica had stood by her father's right side in a calm way as she was back in full health from within her time spent in the hospital and that the blonde beauty was dressed in her red cocktail dress attire upon everyone's own glance, showing them that she was much better just like her own father. Besides Jessica...a couple of City Hall officials and a few police officers, including Lucia, Edi. E, Chief Jonathan, and Captain Anderson, had stood from the far left side of Haggar's location upon sight and that they too had wanted to listen and hear on what their Mayor had to say from within the scenario of the conference.

Feeling that he was now ready to speak without any hesitation, Haggar had looked at the crowd with a precise expression on his face and began to speak through the podium's microphone upon sight so that everyone in the vicinity of the area could easily hear the strong-muscled Mayor's voice without any problems.

"Ladies and gentlemen...I thank each and every one of you for coming here on this beautiful Friday afternoon. This press conference is to address all of you about the riot ordeal that this city had to endure two weeks ago from the last night of the Metro City Slugfest tournament. From what I've learned during my time with the Metro City Police Department...it seems that the gangs of the city had decided to join forces in hopes of surprising everyone with their combined might during the finals of the competition, determined to loot various stores and cause both injury and destruction to the citizens and the city itself. However...thanks to a joint effort from both the local police and the fighters who participated in the tournament...the gangs were easily defeated and that most of the hooligans are now locked up behind bars. Despite this hard-fought victory...the city was left in a damaged state from within the end as most stores and businesses were trashed by the violence of the gangs and that some of the citizens were brutally injured by the merciless wrath of the thugs themselves.

Even though we can't change what has transpired from two weeks ago...all of us must come together as one united city and stand strong against those who wish to bring nothing but pain and destruction to our town. Through our own hands of determination and valor...we were able to clean up the mess that the gangs had left behind and showed the rest of the thugs lurking in the shadows that we won't take any more of their rampage and violence. Though the Metro City Slugfest tournament had ended too soon due to the riots themselves...the pubilicty and profit from within the competition has given this city a chance to help rebuild the rest of the damaged areas seen from within the districts and that myself and the city officials here at City Hall will see to it that those specific areas get the treatment needed so that they can be fixed up and look decent towards the citizens without any problems.

Right now...I wish to issue a public apology to all of you for the unexpected predicament that happened from within two weeks ago. I was hoping that the Metro City Slugfest fighting tournament would help show the entire country that this city is no longer the #1 crime capital of the world and that we've moved on from our harsh past, but I should've expected that the remaining gangs from within the city would take advantage of the event and attack in a surprising manner from our own unexpected sight. I should've known better than to let my guard down from within this scenario and that I feel ashamed right now in knowing that most of the public got hurt because of my bad judgment. Even though I can't go back into the past and change my actions...I can learn from them in an instant and know that I won't intend on making the same mistake again. Like I said before when I first started my term as Mayor...I won't rest until this city is cleaned entirely from the grime of crime itself so that all of us can live here without any fear or danger from within our own spirits.

Despite that my term as Mayor will end next year...I will see to it that I leave my mark upon this city and ensure that my replacement will have little trouble to contend with from within his own four-year run in office. Just like my old wrestling career back in the Capcom Wrestling Association...I will see to it that those who go against the kind and innocence will be crushed by my macho might and that I won't rest until everyone is okay from my own watch. As long as all of us can pitch in and work together for the sole purpose of making this city much better...we'll emerge as true champions and prove to those that looked on the fact in which our inner strength and determination can give us the great victory in our own hard efforts. I thank all of you for your time in listening to my speech" said Haggar as he was done speaking to the public about the situation that had happened from within the city two weeks ago.

Upon hearing Haggar's entire speech from within their own detection, the public that looked on from within sight had started to clap in an instant as they were impressed to hear the words that came from Haggar himself and in due time...everyone had started to applaud Haggar in an excited and happy way as they knew from within their own minds that the strong-muscled Mayor was determined to keep his word about continuing to help Metro City out and both his past and present actions had showed the fact of Haggar's selfless devotion to the city itself.

As Haggar saw that everyone had cheered towards him for his precise speech, the strong-muscled Mayor had made a satisfying smile on his face as he was happy to know that everyone was behind him in an instant and he knew from within his own heart that he couldn't afford to let the public down, for if he was to help Metro City become a crime-free place...he would have to put all of his strength into eliminating evil from the streets itself so that the citizens could live in peace and prosperity.

"Way to go daddy. I'm real proud of you right now" said Jessica as she looked at her father in a kind and cheerful way.

"Thanks princess. I'm glad to know that you and everyone else is behind me on this one. It's not gonna be easy, but I'm gonna see to it that I leave my term with strong results" said Haggar as he looked at his daughter in a decent manner.

"Right" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement with her father on his statement.

"Haggar...Haggar...Haggar...Haggar..." said Ryu as he began to chant Haggar's name in a strong manner, showing everyone that he was behind the determination of the strong-muscled Mayor without any problem.

Within time, Ken, Chun-Li, and the rest of the fighters had started to chant Haggar's name in a boldful state as they too were behind him from within sight and that they would show their support for their best friend from within his own scenario.

Eventually...the rest of the public would also chant Haggar's name as well, knowing that they owed it to a person who fought very hard to rid Metro City of the relentless crime and violence that plagued everyone before his arrival and that they would hope for the best that the strong-muscled Mayor would continue to work for the public in a strong and selfless manner until his inevitable leave from the Mayor's office.

Upon seeing that everyone had chanted his name in a respectful state from within his sight, Haggar had made a strong smile on his face as he felt real happy to know that the public was proud of his job as being the city's Mayor and Haggar himself was determined to do an even better job in due time so that everyone could live in Metro City without any fear or worries in due time.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Bayside Area**

Later that afternoon at a pier walkway that was located in the southeastern section of the Bayside area, Guy and Jessica were sitting down on a city bench as they were taking their time to speak to one another in a private conversation and that the two fighters had taken the opportunity to look at a beautiful sunset from within the sky as they spoke to each other about the ordeal they had just endured from within their own time.

"So it seems that our ordeal is finally over Guy. I never imagined that you, me, and daddy would find ourselves thrusted into a new and unexpected fight. I mean...just when it seemed that our battle against the Mad Gear gang was finally over...a new threat had to emerge so suddenly" said Jessica as she sat from the right side of the bench while speaking to Guy in a calm way.

"That I agree Jessica. The apperance of Geese was something that none of us could suspect on sight and that we had no clue on how malevolent his soul was. Geese has shown all of us that he has no remorse for his actions and that his heart is as cold as his own two fists. By killing Cody in a ruthless way...Geese had wanted to frightened the citizens into thinking that crime couldn't be stopped and that anyone who went against it would surely meet a harsh death, but none of us would allow Geese to get away with his henious act and that we were determined to make him pay for what he did, especially you Jessica" said Guy as he sat from the left side of the bench while speaking to Jessica in a precise sight.

"You got that right. I'll admit that when I learned of Cody's murder from within my time...I was completely devastated as I couldn't believe that he had left us so unexpectedly and that I fell into my own depressed state, thinking on why fate had played a cruel trick on me, but thanks to Chun-Li and my daddy...I was able to break free from my depression and move on with my life, training with Chun-Li in due time and getting stronger on my own accord so that I could show everyone on why I'm not a weak little girl anymore. I'll say that I was a bit nervous when I decided to learn martial arts from Chun-Li and that I had doubt in thinking I would be able to improve myself from within her exercises, but in time...I overcame my fear and fought very hard so that I could get stronger, both in the mind and the body" said Jessica in a determined state.

"That's nice to hear Jessica. It's safe to say that you're now a strong woman who is no longer bound by your past fear and self-doubt. Instead...you now have courage and determination from within your own heart and that you're prepared to get stronger as you train and battle against other opponents in due time. It's no question that you'll be on the same level as Chun-Li in the near future and that the two of you are bound to fight against one another to help each other out" said Guy.

"You certain about that Guy?" said Jessica as she looked on in a surprised manner upon hearing that statement from the Bushin ninja.

From there, Guy had nodded to Jessica that he was indeed right about his statement and that he was determined to see the blonde beauty battle against her best friend/teacher from within the future so that Jessica could get much stronger from within her newfound life as a martial artist.

"I must admit that I'm surprised that your father didn't decide to mention Geese from within his speech a while back. I thought that perhaps your father could've told everyone that Geese was behind the series of events that occured from within the city" said Guy.

"That's very true Guy and I must say that my father had indeed wanted to expose Geese as being the slimeball that he is, but in the end...my father didn't want to stoop to the same low level that Geese is at right now. The reason of the fact is that my daddy doesn't have any evidence to tie Geese to both Cody's murder and the riots that occured from two weeks ago and even if we did manage to gain some...Geese's lawyers would only say that it was circumstantial and that it would only end in either total confusion or a mistrial. Besides...daddy doesn't want to start any scandal that might ruin his reputation and Metro City's own from within time and instead...he would rather take his time and work hard in finding a way of getting past Geese's defenses and nailing him when least expected" said Jessica.

"Agreed. Geese may have the advantage for now, but if we work hard from within our efforts...we're bound to defeat Geese from within his time and ensure that he gets sent to prison for his unspeakable crimes" said Guy.

"Right" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement with Guy on his statement.

As the two fighters had continued to look at the sunset of the Bayside area from within their own sight, Jessica had decided to stand up from the city bench in an instant so that she could make her way to the railing of the walkway and look at the calm yet beautiful ocean with her own glance, having a small smile on her face as she felt calm and peaceful from within her spirit and that she wanted to speak to Guy about something that was within her own mind.

"Guy...I wish to thank you for helping me out so much during our struggle against Geese. My daddy and I couldn't have handed this situation alone without your assistance" said Jessica as she looked back at Guy in a cheerful way.

"It's no problem Jessica. I'm always here to give you and your father a helping hand in any ordeal that comes your way" said Guy.

"That's good to hear. What do you plan on doing next Guy?" said Jessica.

"Well Jessica...after thinking about it for the past two weeks during my own time...I've decided that I'm gonna go on a training journey throughout the world so that I can increase my own Bushin skills without any problems" said Guy in a calm way.

"A training journey?" said Jessica in a surprised manner upon hearing that statement from Guy.

"Yes. You see...when I fought from within the Metro City Slugfest tournament against our fellow friends...I felt that my Bushin skills and abilities weren't exactly at their 100% best and that I wasn't utilizing all of my techniques from within sight. Despite that was I doing quite well from within everyone's own glance...I realized from within my own mind that I was still lacking the strong spirit and discipline required to using the true power of Bushin and that I need to learn on how to harness that power for the greater good. I feel that this journey will help me achieve that goal and I will travel from place to place throughout the globe, meeting any fighter that comes my way so that I can battle them and learn more about how to harness the true power of Bushin. It's not exactly gonna be an easy journey for me and all, but I plan to go through with it and face the long and arduous road that lies aheads in my sight, for in the end...I will learn how to harness the true power of Bushin and when I do...I plan on using it to fight those of evil intent" said Guy as he stood up from the city bench upon sight so that he could walk on over to where Jessica had stood from and stand side by side with her upon sight.

As Jessica had heard that explanation from Guy, the blonde beauty couldn't help but make a determined glance on her face as she knew that Guy was very serious about gaining the true power of Bushin and that Jessica herself had decided that she needed to assist Guy in any way that she could, for she had wanted to tell him something very personal from within their conversation.

"Well Guy...if you're planning to go on a journey in order to get stronger in due time...then perhaps I should accompany you so that I can get stronger alongside with you" said Jessica as she looked at Guy in a determined yet cheerful way.

"You wish to accompany me?" said Guy as he looked on in a shocked manner upon hearing that statement from Jessica.

"Yes and don't go saying that I can't come with you due to the fact that this is something you must accomplish on your own. You see...I have two reasons of why I want to join you on your training trip Guy. The first reason is that I want to get stronger myself and see to it that I get a chance to battle against Chun-Li in the future with my newfound strength. Since Chun-Li is fixing to head back to both her home country and to Interpol...she won't be able to continue training me on account that she has to do her job as an Interpol agent. However...if I'm able to come along with you on your training trip...I might be able to encounter Chun-Li again at the given chance and test my abilities out against her from within a friendly battle. Also...I would love to see the entire world for myself and meet new fighters along the way so that I can test my fighting abilities against them and whether I win or lose...I would enjoy the experience that came from within each battle and I would learn on how to become an even better fighter in due time. I guess I'm taking a page from my father's own book since he traveled around the world during his wrestling career in the CWA" said Jessica in a delicate manner.

"That's quite a good first reason of why you wish to accompany me Jessica, but tell me the second reason of your proposal" said Guy.

Upon hearing that statement from Guy with her detection, Jessica had made a small smirk on her face as she decided to look at Guy with her own decent expression and upon sensing the right opportunity from within her sight, Jessica had decided to place her arms behind the back of Guy's head in a romantic way, causing Guy to make a surprised gasp on his face as he was taken in by the blonde beauty's unexpected move.

"Jessica...what are you...?" said Guy as he looked on in a surprised way from within the conversation.

"Well Guy...the second reason...is that I want to get close to you...and that I want to be by your side as you train. I couldn't say this before when I had the chance, but now...I feel that I can speak it out towards you without any problem. Guy...I...love you...with all of my heart" said Jessica as she looked at Guy in a gentle way while blushing from within the process of her speaking.

"You...love me?" said Guy in a surprised way as he blushed from within his own sight.

"Yes. Ever since you helped me and my daddy out from without our scenario against Geese...I started to develop some feelings towards you as I was real grateful in knowing that you were determined to solve Cody's murder and put the culprit away behind bars. Even though I knew that you were very serious about avenging Cody's death...I realized from within my mind that you were also hurt deep down as well and that you wouldn't rest until you could gain true closure in seeing that Cody could rest in peace. When you arrived to save me and my father from Belger two weeks ago...I was real happy to know that you showed up when needed and though you were unable to defeat Belger...you gave me the strength and the will to carry the power that was required to defeat that bastard and send him plummeting to his death once more. I often considered you to being a close friend who was always there to help us out when we needed it the most, but now...you're much more than just a close friend to me Guy" said Jessica as she looked at Guy in a romantic state.

"Jessica..." said Guy as he continued to look on in a surprised manner from seeing Jessica's facial expression with his own glance.

"Tell me Guy...have you ever been in love before from within your life?" said Jessica.

"I'm afraid not Jessica. Since I was a young boy...the only feeling that I ever knew was the feeling of fighting and that I never been in any relationship since then. Often...I would spend most of my time training relentlessly as I was focused into perfecting my Bushin skills and that I had no other thought in my mind as my sole purpose was to get stronger and powerful from within my own time so that I could easily use the Bushin art to its fullest. However...Master Genryusai had spoken to me one day when he was through in fighting me from within a sparring session and asked me a question in which he said that if I was to ever get a chance...would I fall in love with a person that I would deeply care for? As I told him that if fate was to let me be with a person that I truly loved...I would most certainly do it upon sight and that I wouldn't hesitate to protect that person without second thought.

Upon hearing my answer...Master Genryusai was very proud to know of my noble response and decided to tell me a secret about the Bushin fighting style. Master Genryusai had told me that those who use the Bushin fighting style draw their power out from not only their physical strength, but also from their own emotions as well. By using their emotions and physical will to fight in order to protect the one that they loved...the practioner is able to battle with enhanced abilities and repel the opposing force back with little hesitation. Master Genryusai had explained to me that he had once used this tactic back when he was my age and that he fought to save his future wife from a ruthless rival fighter that attempted to make her his own lover against her will. Upon learning that Master Genryusai had fought against his enemy by using this type of skill from within his Bushin fighting...I decided that I would adjust my own fighting style and see to it that I not only fought with my physical power, but also with my emotions as well so that I could not only protect the one that I'm destined to love, but also protect my friends and family as well.

Jessica...I promise you...that I'll protect you with my own two fists...and see to it that no harm comes upon you on my sight. As a Bushin ninja...it's my duty to destroy all evil and ensure the safety of the innocence. You have proven to me that you're not only a kind-hearted woman, but also a strong-willed one as well. The two of us will work together to get stronger in our own sight and that we'll defeat any threat that comes our way. It's hard for me to say this right now, but...I love you...as well Jessica" said Guy as he hugged Jessica from within his own sight while looking at the beautiful face of the blonde beauty from within his time.

When Jessica had heard that direct explanation from Guy with her own detection, the blonde beauty had made a surprised gasp on her face as she realized that the Bushin ninja was determined to keep his strong promise to her and that she felt real happy in knowing that he would be there to help her get stronger from within their own training trip.

"Guy..." said Jessica as she looked at Guy in a romantic way.

"Jessica..." said Guy as he looked at Jessica in a precise state.

Upon sensing each other's strong love from within their own detection, Guy and Jessica had decided to bring their faces close to each other in a calm yet determined sight from within their romantic hug and upon bringing their lips together in an instant, the Bushin ninja and the blonde beauty had embraced each other in a passionate kiss, closing their eyes from within sight as Guy and Jessica had hugged each other in a strong state while feeling each other's warmth from within both their hug and their kiss.

While Jessica had kissed Guy from within her own time, the blonde beauty had made a relieved sigh on her face from within the kiss as she felt Guy's strong warmth from within her own detection and that Jessica herself had hugged Guy in a passionate and happy state while Guy had did the same thing for Jessica from within his own accord as well.

As Guy and Jessica had decided to break off their passionate kiss from each other so that they could catch their breath and regain their composure from within time, both the Bushin ninja and the blonde beauty had looked at each other in a calm manner while blushing strongly in a romantic way as they realized that they had given each other a devoted kiss of pure love from within sight and from that moment on...the two were now an inseparable couple who would be there for each other without any hesitation or problem.

"So Guy...what do you think of your first kiss?" said Jessica as she looked at Guy in a gentle way while blushing from within the process.

"It was...interesting to say the least. This sensational feeling I have right now from within my spirit is something that's overwhelming me at the moment. I suspect that this feeling is nothing more than an impulse of feeling your love from within my own heart and that it's gonna take some time for me to adapt to it" said Guy as he looked at Jessica while blushing in an embarrassed state from within his own glance.

"Don't worry about a thing Guy. I promise you that I'll help you get through it in due time and that we'll start our new relationship on the right foot of things" said Jessica as she grabbed Guy's left hand with her own right hand and held it a romantic state while making a gentle smile on her face from within the process of her own action.

"That I agree. So Jessica...shall we head back to your house and tell your father of both our training trip and our new relationship?" said Guy.

"Sure Guy, but before we do that, let's head on over to the amusement park by the docks and get something to eat. I'm starving right now" said Jessica as she began to walk into the right direction of her standing position while bringing Guy along with her through the use of their hands' grip.

"Right" said Guy as he nodded in agreement with Jessica on her statement and that the two of them had continued down the right direction of the pier walkway, making their trip to the Metro Amusement Park that lied near the dock section of the Bayside area and that the two of them were determined to enjoy themselves from within their own leisure time.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Haggar Residence**

Later that evening at the Haggar residence, Guy and Jessica had spoken to Haggar from within the living room portion of the home as the two of them had informed the strong-muscled Mayor about both their upcoming training journey and their new relationship with each other and while Haggar was happy to know that Jessica was now dating Guy, he was quite startled to learn that his daughter had wanted to join up with Guy from within his journey around the world and that he didn't expect this from within his own sight.

"Now wait just a minute. You're telling me that you want to travel with Guy throughout the world?" said Haggar as he looked on in a surprised manner while sitting down from the living room sofa upon sight.

"Yes daddy and I want to be by his side as the two of us get stronger from within this experience. If I'm able to fight against many different warriors from within the world itself...I know that my fighting abilities will get much better on sight and also...Guy would be able to help train me even further so that my skills will increase greatly in due time" said Jessica as she stood by Guy from the middle portion of the room.

Upon hearing that statement from his daughter, Haggar had made a small frown on his face as he knew that his daughter was right about her explanation, but still...he was concerned about the welfare of his daughter and that he didn't want nothing bad to happen to her from within her journey.

"Haggar...you have my word that nothing bad will happen to Jessica. I will see to it that I protect her my own two fists and ensure her safety while she trains to improve her own fighting abilities" said Guy as he looked on with a calm expression on his face.

"Even if that was so...I sill don't want nothing bad to happen to her Guy. I mean...she survived her tough battle against Belger from a while back and I don't wish for her to be put into an even more dangerous situation" said Haggar as he continued to look on in an uneasy way.

"Daddy...I know that you're very worried about my well-being and everything, but this is something that I have to do. I won't be able to learn more about my fighting skills if I stay here at home. If I'm to gain a lot of experience from being a martial artist...I have to meet new fighters and challenge them on sight so that I can increase my abilities without any problems. Just like how you were back in the CWA...I too would like to travel around the world and see new places with my own sight while fighting from within the process of my own time. Please let me do this daddy" said Jessica as she looked at her father having a calm yet determined glance on her face.

When Haggar saw that his daughter was very determined to go on the training trip with Guy and that she was willing to endure the trials and tribulations that awaited her from within the adventure itself, the strong-muscled Mayor had made a small sigh on his face as he knew that he couldn't deny his daughter the chance to get stronger from within time itself and though it was a hard decision for him to make...he decided that he would let his daughter follow her own path and travel around the world from within her own accord.

"I guess I can't change your mind if it's already made up. Very well then Jessica. I'll let you travel with Guy if that's what you wish" said Haggar as he looked at his daughter while having a small smile on his face.

"You...actually mean it daddy?" said Jessica as she looked on in a surprised way upon hearing that statement from her father.

Upon seeing that her father had nodded in agreement with her from within his own word, Jessica had made a happy smile on her face as she was real excited to know that her father would allow her to travel with Guy throughout the world and that she was real glad to see that her father would enable her to follow her own path from within time itself.

"Thank you so much daddy. I'm glad that you approved of it" said Jessica as she walked over to her father in an instant and gave him a strong hug from within sight, which caused Haggar to make a decent chuckle on his face as he hugged his own daughter back from within the process.

"It's no problem princess. If you're intended on getting stronger just like me...then I can't afford to stop you because of my own personal feelings. However...I want you to keep in contact with me from time to time so that I can make sure that you're doing okay and everything. Even though you're now a young woman...you'll still be my little girl" said Haggar in a calm state.

"Right daddy" said Jessica as she stood back up from giving her hug to her father and that she had nodded in agreement with her father from within his own statement.

"Now Guy...I'm expecting you to keep your word and make sure that no harm comes to my daughter. Even though she's determined to be a martial artist...she's still my daughter and that I don't want nothing bad to happen to her" said Haggar as he looked at Guy in a calm yet sternly state.

"I assure you that your daughter will be okay Haggar and that the two of us will work together in order to get stronger in our own time" said Guy as he looked on in a precise way.

As Haggar had heard that statement from Guy and saw that the Bushin ninja was determined to keep his word about protecting Jessica from any harm that might come her way, he nodded in full agreement with Guy on his statement as he knew that his friend was a person that would always oblige by his promises and that he had full confidence in Guy's word of protecting Jessica from within their training journey.

**Metro City, New York, USA/ Metro City International Airport**

Two days later from within a calm and decent early Monday morning**,** Guy, Jessica, Haggar, and the rest of their friends were at the Metro City International Airport that lied outside of the city from the northeastern part of the city's outskirt and that the fighters who came to Metro City for the tournament was preparing to leave so that they could return to their home cities and countries without any problem. Not only did the Metro City International Airport specialized in precise conducted flights, but it also had a nearby factory which produced new airplanes, making the airport one of the most important places in the vicinity of Metro City itself.

Since February...the airport had to be shut down due to a computer glitch that caused a deadly virus to attack and destroy most of the airport's computer database and that technicians had to reboot and restore most of the files that were lost from within the scenario of the virus attack. Because of this, those who wanted to come to Metro City by flight had no other choice but to go to New York City so that they could ride to Metro City through their own manner and methods. Eventually from within the week of the Metro City Slugfest tournament, the airport was restored back to normal and that flights were able to resume in a calm manner, showing everyone that the hard work of the technicians had paid off in the end.

As time passed from within their stay at the busy airport, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Guy, Jessica, Haggar, and the others had spent their opportunity talking to each other about the scenario of the tournament and how exciting it was from within the first few days of its appearance. Ryu and Kyo had spent the most time talking to one another as they were conversing about how they wanted to fight against each other from within the final match of the tournament and though they were unable to do so due to the riots of Geese's plan...both the young Japanese fighter and the Kusanagi heir would settle their battle at an unknown time from within the future, giving both fighters a chance to improve on their abilities from within the duration of that period.

When the specific airplanes had arrived at the airport in due time, most of the fighters had said their farewells to their friends as they wasted no time in heading to their waiting flights so that they could board on without any problems and begin their long journeys back to their own homes in an instant. Among those that left in time were Kyo, Benimaru, Andy, Mai, Joe H., Jimmy, Rebecca, Allen, Reiji, Keith W., Annie H., Hayate, Carol, Kim S., E. Honda, Dan, Eiji S., Kayin, Sho K., Dao-Long, Tia, Athena, Kensou, and Ray.

The remaining fighters, which consisted of Ryu, Ken, Eliza, Chun-Li, Cuiling, Guy, Jessica, Haggar, Billy L., Marian, Terry, Blue Mary, Ryo, Robert, Yuri, Takuma, King, Max, Duck, Bob, Rick, Xiangfei, Lucky, Heavy D!, and Brian had sat throughout the huge middle waiting area that was located in the southeastern Terminal 4 section of the crowded airport and that all of the fighters had their suitcases and duffel bags with them as they awaited the call of their own flights to take them back home.

"Well guys...I have to say that I had quite a blast here in Metro City. It was real exciting to battle from within the Metro City Slugfest tournament and that I got the chance to meet some new friends from within the process of my fighting" said Terry as he sat next to Blue Mary, Duck, Bob, Rick, Max, Xiangfei, Heavy D!, Lucky, and Brian from the right side of the waiting area while having his white duffel bag on the floor besides him from his left side.

"That I agree. All of us would've really loved to see Ryu and Kyo duke it out from within the final match of the competition, but unfortunantly...we were unable to due to Geese's riots from within the city" said Billy L. as he sat next to Marian, Ryo, Robert, Yuri, Takuma, and King from the middle portion of the waiting area while having his brown suitcase on the floor besides him from his right side.

"Even if that was so...Kyo and I aren't gonna let a drawback stop us from within our own fighting. The two of us plan to meet up again some time in the future for our match and when we do...we're gonna see on who's stronger from within our own time" said Ryu as he sat next to Ken, Eliza, Chun-Li, Cuiling, Guy, Jessica, and Haggar from the left side of the waiting area while being dressed in his casual attire and having his own white duffel bag on the floor besides him from his left side.

"That be a match I'd definitely see if given the chance" said Ken as he was dressed in his own casual attire as well.

From there, Ryu had nodded in agreement with Ken on his statement and knew from within his own mind that he couldn't wait to have the chance to battle against Kyo from within their destined fight so that he could see if his own fighting skills could match the power of the Kusanagi flames themselves.

Just then, a female announcer's voice was heard throughout the large speakers of Terminal 4 as it told everyone that a specific flight was getting ready to leave and that the group had heard the direct announcement with their own detection.

"Attention everyone. Flight #32: Metro City to Southtown is preparing to leave the airport. I repeat...Flight #32: Metro City to Southtown is preparing to leave the airport. All passengers of Flight #32 must report to Gate #1 immediately. I repeat...all passengers of Flight #32 must report to Gate #1 immediately" said the female announcer voice that was heard throughout the specific airport terminal.

Upon hearing their specific flight from within their time, Terry, Ryo, and the rest of their friends had immediately stood up from their seats and picked up their luggage in an instant as they got ready to leave upon sight so that they could make their flight and head back home without any problem.

"Well guys...I guess that this is where we split up for now. If you ever come to Southtown from within your time...head to a place called the Pao Pao Cafe. There's a good chance that you might catch me or any one of my friends there" said Terry as he placed the duffel bag over his right shoulder while looking at Ryu and the others with a calm glance on his face.

"We'll be sure to do that Terry and I look foward to meeting you in our next match" said Ryu as he looked on while having a decent expression on his face.

"Agreed Ryu and I assure you that when we battle again...I intend on coming out as the victor of that fight. Until then...you and the others take care" said Terry as he, Blue Mary, Ryo, Robert, Yuri, Takuma, King, Max, Heavy D!, Brian, Lucky, Duck, Bob, Rick, and Xiangfei had said their good-byes to their friends and left the waiting area upon sight as the specific group had made their way down the right direction of the terminal's walking path so that they could make their way to the gate section of the terminal and board their flight without any problems.

30 minutes later after Terry and his friends left the sight of Ryu and the others from within the scenario of the decent day, another flight announcement was heard from within everyone's own detection and that this announcement had informed the waiting passengers of the specific terminal that Flight #36 was preparing to leave the airport from Gate #4 and that this flight would take its passengers over to Sunshine City in California.

When Billy L. and Marian saw that their flight was called upon from upon their detection, the four friends had wasted no time in standing up from their own seats so that they could pick up their luggage and get ready to head to the specific gate, making sure that they wouldn't miss their flight back home.

"Guess it's time for us to head back to good old Sunshine City" said Billy L. as he looked at Marian in a decent way while holding his brown suitcase with his right hand.

"Right" said Marian as she nodded in agreement with her boyfriend on his statement while holding her own blue suitcase with her right hand.

"Thanks again you two for coming over here to Metro City and helping my daddy and I out. The two of us are forever in your debt" said Jessica as she approached Billy L. and Marian in a calm way.

"It's no problem Jessie. Friends always stick together and help each other out when need be" said Marian as she looked at Jessica in a cheerful manner.

"That's right. Though that scumbag Geese was able to escape from us this time...we won't rest until he pays for Cody's death and for the violence that he brought to your hometown. I promise you that myself, Marian, Jimmy, and Rebecca will work hard to defeat Geese and see to it that he doesn't get the chance to do something like this again in the future" said Billy L. as he made a confident look on his face while balling up his left fist from within the process of his statement.

Upon hearing that statement from Billy L. with her own detection, Jessica had nodded in agreement with the young Sousetsuken fighter on his word as she knew that Billy L. was determined to complete any task that he sought to do and avenging his friend's death would be no problem for him on his own time.

"Well Jessica...I'm afraid that we can't waste any more time talking here. Marian and I need to head to our plane right now so that we don't miss our flight" said Billy L. in a calm way.

"Billy's got a good point on that statement there. You take care of yourself Jessie and good luck on your training journey with Guy" said Marian as she hugged Jessica in a cheerful way and that the blonde beauty had done the same thing for the cheerful tomboy as she was real grateful for having a best friend like Marian by her side.

"You take care of yourself as well Marian" said Jessica as she hugged Marian back from within her own time.

After saying their good-byes to Jessica and the rest of their friends, Billy L. and Marian had decided to waste no time in leaving the waiting area of the terminal so that they could head off to the right direction of the terminal's walking path and make it to the specific gate on time, which would enable them to board their flight without any hesitation or problem.

"So Chun-Li...you're gonna have your work cut out for you when you head back to China?" said Ken as he spoke to Chun-Li from within his time.

"I'm afraid so Ken. Aside from having to report to Interpol about my case here in Metro City...I'm also gonna have to spend some of my time helping the local authorities out with the crime that's been happening in Beijing. It's not gonna be easy for me, but I plan on doing my job with no complaints" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a calm yet determined way while having a dark brown suitcase on the floor besides her from her right side.

Upon hearing that statement from Chun-Li with his own detection, Ken had nodded in agreement with the Interpol Chinese agent on her word and knew from within his own mind that Chun-Li was the type of person who wouldn't hesitate to complete her job from within her own time and opportunity.

After one hour of waiting, the voice of the female announcer was heard throughout the terminal once more and this time...it announced that Flight #41 was fixing to leave from Gate #3, in which the airplane itself was gonna take its specific passengers to Beijing, China from within sight.

"Looks like our flight is finally prepared for departure. Ready to head back home Cuiling?" said Chun-Li as she and Cuiling had stood up from their chairs while picking up their luggage from within the process.

"Indeed I am Chun-Li. Master Fo will be quite pleased to learn of my battles from within the tournament" said Cuiling as she nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement while being dressed in her navy Qipao dress attire and holding her navy suitcase with her right hand.

"I'm sure that he will Cuiling. You guys stay safe and take care, okay?" said Chun-Li as she and Cuiling had departed from the waiting area and made their way down the right direction of the terminal's walking path while saying their good-byes to their friends upon sight.

"We will Chun-Li. You and Cuiling have a safe trip back home" said Ryu as he and the others had said their good-byes to their two friends from within their own time.

40 minutes later from within the airport, another announcement was heard throughout the speakers of the specific terminal and this time...it announced that two flights were ready to take off from the airport itself. The first airplane to be heard from within the announcement was Flight #48 and that it was scheduled to take off from Gate #2, transporting its passengers to Tokyo, Japan while the second airplane was Flight #53 and that it was scheduled to take off from Gate #5, transporting its own passengers to San Francisco, California.

As Ryu, Ken, and Eliza heard that their specific flights were prepared to leave in due time, all three of them had stood up from their seats in an instant and held their luggage up without any hesitation so that they could get ready to head out to their respected flights without any hesitation or problem.

"Looks like you guys are the next ones to head back to your own homes" said Guy as he looked on from his own sitting position.

"Indeed we are Guy and it's gonna be great for me to enjoy spending some time with Eliza back in San Francisco. What about you Ryu? What are you planning on doing next?" said Ken as he looked at Ryu in a calm manner while holding his brown suitcase in his right hand.

"I'm not exactly sure Ken, but I'm probably gonna spend a bit of time in Tokyo before I decide to head out on my journey to find Gouki. Besides that...I'm gonna visit Master Gouken's grave and tell him on what we've endured here in Metro City" said Ryu as he looked at Ken in a precise way while having his white duffel bag over his right shoulder.

"Right. Do me a favor and give my regards to Master Gouken, will you?" said Ken.

"Sure thing Ken" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Ken on his request.

"Please take care of yourself Jessica. Be sure to give us a call when you're able to" said Eliza as she held her dark brown suitcase with her right hand and that she, Ken, and Ryu had waved good-bye to Jessica, Guy, and Haggar as the three of them had left the waiting area and begin to make their way down the right direction of the terminal's walking path so that they could head to their respective gates and flights in due time.

"I'm be sure to do that Eliza. Take care" said Jessica as she, Guy, and Haggar had said farewell to their last remaining friends from within their time.

One hour later after Ryu, Ken, and Eliza had departed for their own flights, the female voice announcer was heard once more from within the specific terminal of the airport and that it announced the departing of Flight #60, which was scheduled to take off from Gate #6 of the terminal and that it was to transport its specific passengers to Kyoto, Japan.

As Guy and Jessica heard that their flight was ready for departure, the two of them had stood up from their own seats and picked up their luggage without any hesitation as they knew that the time had come for them to head off for their training journey and that both the Bushin ninja and the blonde beauty were ready for the trials and tribulations that awaited them upon sight.

"This is it Jessica. You ready to embark on this journey?" said Guy as he looked at Jessica in a calm way while holding his brown duffel bag over his right shoulder.

"Yes I am Guy" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement with Guy on his statement while having her own red duffel bag handing on her right shoulder.

"I wish the two of you good luck on your training journey throughout the world. I know that it's not gonna be an easy adventure, but I'm sure that both of you will be able to succeed in your mission of getting stronger" said Haggar as he stood up from his own seat and looked at both Guy and Jessica with a calm but determined expression on his face.

"Indeed we will Haggar" said Guy as he looked on with a precise expression on his face.

"Daddy...I promise you that I'll be okay with Guy by my side, so don't worry too much about me, okay?" said Jessica as she looked at her father with a calm glance on her face.

Upon seeing that his daughter had looked at him with an assured expression on her face, Haggar had made a small smile on his own face as he decided that he needed to let Jessica train with Guy on her own accord and that he would hope for the best that his daughter would be okay without his help.

"Very well then princess. You be careful now and kept in contact with me from time to time so that I can know on how you're doing in your training" said Haggar as he gave his daughter a strong hug upon sight, in which Jessica had decided to do the same thing in hugging her own father back so that she could feel the warm devotion that came from her father.

"Right daddy" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement with her father on his statement while continuing to hug him in a gentle way.

After finishing up her hug towards her father and saying her good-bye towards him, Jessica had decided to waste no time from within her own scenario as she and Guy had left the waiting area of the terminal and began to make their way down the right direction of the crowded walking path, heading towards their specific gate without any hesitation so that they could board their flight without any problems.

Upon seeing that his daughter was now gone from his sight, Haggar had made a small sigh on his face as he felt that he had made a tough and hard decision in letting his daughter go off on a training journey with Guy and that he felt a bit worried about how Jessica would do from within the trip itself, but the strong-muscled Mayor had realized that he couldn't afford to let his fear of his daughter's safety get the best of him and that he needed to allow Jessica to follow her own path from within her own life itself.

"Well Jessica...it seems that you've now begun your own path of making a name for yourself in your own right. Though I won't be with you on your journey...I'll see to it that I pray every night in making sure that you and Guy will be okay wherever you go. Always remember that I'll be here for you Jessica and that I'll fight very hard to ensure your own happiness from my efforts. Until then...take care Jessica and stay safe" said Haggar in his mind as he made a small smile on his face in thinking about his daughter's own adventure and in due time...Haggar himself had left the waiting area of the specific terminal and began to make his way down the left direction of the walking path while putting his hands into his pants' pockets so that he could leave the airport and head back to the city without any problems.

A few minutes later from within time itself, Flight #60 had taken off into the air from a vacant runway of the airport upon sight and the plane itself had slowly began to ascend towards the calm afternoon sky as everyone onboard had realized that their trip to Kyoto, Japan had finally begun from within their own glance and time.

As Guy had looked at the sky from his passenger window while sitting down from the middle portion of the airplane, the Bushin ninja had made a small frown on his face as he knew that this was the first step in his training journey and that he was prepared to face the scenarios that lied ahead for him and for Jessica.

While Guy had continued to look at the sky from his own time, Jessica, who sat next to Guy from the left seat upon sight, had placed her right hand on top of Guy's resting left hand from the seats' center arm in a calm and romantic manner, causing Guy to turn his sight towards Jessica in an instant and upon seeing that the blonde beauty had looked at him with a gentle smile on her face, the Bushin ninja couldn't help but make a decent smile on his own face as he realized that wouldn't be alone in his training mission and that he had his new girlfriend to be there by his side.

For Guy Hinato and Jessica Haggar...this was not only the beginning of a new relationship between the two of them, but it was also the beginning of their own journey as well, for the two of them were prepared to endure the precise fights that awaited them in their training adventure and that both the Bushin ninja and the blonde beauty were determined to get stronger in their own time so that they could head into an unknown future that awaited them and the rest of their friends.

* * *

**Preview of Next Story Arc:**

In the next story arc of Fighting Ambition, Ryu Hoshi seeks to become a true warrior in his own accord and that he travels throughout the world itself, meeting both new friends and adversaries as he fights to increase his own skills and awareness from within his efforts. However...Ryu soon finds himself in an unexpected conspiracy as he ends up being the target of a mysterious crime organization called Shadaloo and that its leader: a shrouded yet deadly fighter known only as Master Bison seeks to capture Ryu for reasons unknown. Unfortunantly for Ryu...this isn't the only problem that he must face, as he must also deal with the presence of his master's killer, Gouki, who seeks to force Ryu into unleashing an unknown dark energy that lies from within Ryu's own fighting spirit and that this energy manifestation could literally tear Ryu apart if he's unable to control it from within his own efforts. Find out on what happens in the next story arc of Fighting Ambition.

**Author's Note:**

With the conclusion of "The Metro City Slugfest" volume, the first story arc of _Fighting Ambition _is now finished. The second story arc will appear in due time and it will chronicle Ryu Hoshi's adventures as he travels throughout the world while improving his own fighting abilities. I assure you that this is the beginning of an epic adventure and that it may take me years to finish this entire story, but to give each and every one of you a strong reading experience...I am prepared to type that long so that I can show all of you the world of _Fighting Ambition _itself.

Until then...read, review, and take care in your own time.


	28. Chapter 27: The Gifted Young Woman

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 3: The Adventures of Ryu**

**Chapter 27: The Gifted Young Woman**

* * *

**Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan/ Kinuta Park**

It was a calm and cool early Friday afternoon at the Kinuta Park that lied from within the Setagaya special ward of Tokyo, Japan and that many people had spent their time from within the park, doing many activities such as playing baseball or soccer from within the specialized fields, cycling upon many courses, or having to visit the Setagaya Art Museum, which was known for housing both prehistoric and contemporary art. Kinuta Park was also known for the beautiful cherry blossom trees that stood throughout the vicinity of the area and that most of them were in three styles of variety: Someyoshino, Yamazakura, and Yaezakura. Because of these three varieties of cherry blossom trees, people would often spend two weeks in a relatively long viewing season so that they could view each cherry blossom tree without any problem in their own accord and time.

While most of the people were scattered throughout the park in doing their own activities, one man in particular had sat down from within his own private spot that was located near the northeastern side of the area and that the specific man had a sternly frown on his face as he sat from within his meditative position, not moving an inch as he was determined to hone his fighting skills and be prepared to train from within his own accord.

The specific man that was seen from within the park was none other than Ryu, who was dressed in his white karate gi attire from within sight, and that the young Japanese fighter had focused real hard into concentrating his inner Ki energy so that he could be focused into perfecting his martial arts skills from within the given chance of his own personal training.

Since leaving Metro City a month ago...Ryu had spent most of his time in Tokyo, battling against local fighters who sought a challenge against him and thought Ryu battled against and won every fight he's been in since the time...the young Japanese fighter didn't let the battles affect his goal of training real hard from within his opportunity so that he could get stronger and be prepared to face off against his master's killer, Gouki, from within the future of his own mission.

Aside from having to battle against the local fighters of Tokyo...Ryu had also taken the time to get a part-time job as a construction worker so that he could get some yen (money), which would enable him to continue on his journey throughout the world. After a few weeks of hard work and resilient determination, Ryu was able to gain enough yen so that he could prepare for his destined trip to Hong Kong, in which he would attempt to see a well-known Chinese martial arts master named Gen, who happened to be the teacher of Chun-Li and the only man to survive a battle against Gouki.

Ryu had decided that he would need to speak to Gen about his past experience with Gouki and learn on what he was facing from within his own time. Though Ryu knew that Gen wasn't exactly a person that talked about his own battles...he still decided that he would need to have a word with the well known Chinese martial arts master and figure out on how Gouki had fought from within the scenario of Gen's own past battle against him.

As Ryu felt that he had spent enough time from within his meditative position, the young Japanese fighter had opened his eyes in a precise way and upon doing so...he stood up from his sitting position and placed himself in his own fighting stance while breating in some fresh air, making sure that he could focus in a clear manner while training from within his own time.

Feeling that he was now prepared to train his martial arts skills, Ryu had wasted no time in throwing a strong wave of punches and kicks in mid-air, each strike being fast and tough as the young Japanese fighter had held nothing back in improving his speed and stamina from within his own personal training.

Though Ryu had decided to hold back in using his special moves from within the crowded park, the young Japanese fighter would focus more on his physical attacks from within sight and that he spent most of the afternoon practicing his punches and kicks, attracting a few spectators on sight as they saw that Ryu had trained in a hard and relentless manner and each of them had knew from within their own mind that Ryu was in fact a strong and diligent martial artist.

Even though Ryu had noticed that a small crowd had looked at him from within his training...he didn't let the presence of the spectators affect his focus and that he kept up with his training regimen so that he could stay in shape and be prepared to fight from within the given chance of his own time.

**Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan/ Tamagawa District**

A few hours later at a crowded downtown street that was located in the Yoga section of the Tamagawa district, Ryu had made his way down the right sidewalk of the street as he had a small frown on his face while carrying his white duffel bag on top of his right shoulder.

The time was now 4:36 P.M. in the afternoon and that Ryu was done in training for the day. Decided that he needed to get something to eat before making his next move, Ryu had came to the Tamagawa district of Setagaya and arrived at the Yoga section, which wasn't too far from where the Kinuta Park was. Ryu knew that there were some fast-food restaurants from within the area and realized that he would be able to get some food from within his own time and effort.

"It's been quite some time since I arrived here from my trip to Metro City and it's safe to say that I've been doing real well from within my own training. Though the hours of practicing my fighting moves in a relentless manner haven't exactly been kind to me...I won't hesitate to endure any tribulation that I must face in order to get stronger from within my own time. Once I'm able to get everything I need during my stay in Tokyo...I'll head off to Hong Kong in due time and see Master Gen as soon as possible. From what I've learned during my time here in Tokyo...Master Gen is said to be the only person to survive a battle against the one who carries the sign of the Kanji character, "ten" on his back and the only person I know who has the sign on his back is Gouki himself. If Master Gen is able to teach me the techniques that he used to battle against Gouki...I might be able to stand a chance against him and avenge Master Gouken's death. I can only hope for the best that Master Gen will take his time to help me out in my predicament. If he's unable to...I don't know on what I'll do next from within this journey" said Ryu in his mind as he kept his sternly frown on his face while continuing his decent walk down the right sidewalk of the crowded street.

As Ryu continued his afternoon walk down the crowded street of the Tamagawa district's Yoga section, the young Japanese fighter couldn't help but notice that a small crowd of people had stood in the middle of the street's four-way intersection point not too far from where Ryu was approaching and that Ryu himself had tried to figure out on what event was happening from within his own time.

When Ryu had came to the location of where the small crowd had stood from and was able to make his way to the front of the group, he saw that a local street fight was able to take place and that two opponents had stood a few feet away from each other on opposite sides of the street's intersection.

As the first fighter, who stood on the left side of the fighting area, looked to be a muscular Japanese man in his mid 30's who had a bald head, a brown beard, and ruthless green eyes on sight, the second fighter who stood from the right side of the fighthing area was a person that Ryu didn't expect to see from within his own sight and that the young Japanese fighter was quite surprised to learn of the muscuar Japanese man's opponent from within the scenario of the afternoon.

The second fighter that was seen from within the battle was a young Japanese woman who looked to be in her early 20's and that she had short dark brown hair, a white headband, and delicate brown eyes. Her fighting attire was a basic school serafuku uniform, which consisted of a white short-sleeve sailor blouse shirt with a blue sailor-style collar that was popped up, a yellow ribbon that was tied to the sailor blouse shirt, red sparring gloves, a blue pleated school dress skirt with red bloomers underneath, white socks, and a pair of red high-top sneakers.

As the young Japanese woman was prearping to take on the muscular Japanese man from within everyone's own sight, another young Japanese woman, who looked to be in her early 20's and had long light brown hair and light brown eyes, had stood from the front right side of the small crowd while holding two brown school suitcases in her hands and that she wore the same type of serafuku attire as her own friend. The few exceptions that made the second young Japanese woman stand out from her friend was that she wore brown penny loafers instead of red high-top sneakers and that she didn't have on a white headband and red sparring gloves from within sight.

"I don't know if this is a good idea Sakura. Your mom wouldn't exactly be too happy if she found out that you got into another street fight" said the second young Japanese woman as she spoke to her friend on sight and identified her as Sakura Kasugano: an eccentric young woman who sought to become a street fighter in her own name.

"Don't worry about a thing Kei. As long as I manage to beat this guy...everything will be okay" said Sakura as she stood in her fighting stance while looking at her opponent in a calm manner and that she had identified the other young woman as Kei Chitose: a childhood friend of Sakura who supports her from within her rising career as a street fighter.

"Perhaps you should listen to your friend while you still have the chance little girl. I don't wish to break such a pretty face like yours" said the muscular Japanese man as he looked at Sakura in a calm yet menacing way.

"Ha! You should be focusing on protecting your own self from within this fight. I assure you that I'm not gonna hold anything back when I battle against you" said Sakura as she got prepared to battle against the muscular Japanese man from within the scenario of the afternoon.

"Very well then. I'll make you wish that you didn't consider this battle against me" said the muscular Japanese man as he ran towards Sakura in a fast manner while holding his right arm up in the air, intending on attacking Sakura with the first move and that the young Japanese woman had kept her guard up as she was ready to fight against her opponent without any hesitation or second thought.

As the muscular Japanese man had threw his right fist towards Sakura's face in hopes of striking her from within sight, the eccentric Japanese girl had used her fast agility to avoid the punch from within sight, surprising most people as they didn't expect for Sakura to evade the attack from within their own skeptic minds.

Upon seeing that his first attack was unable to make a direct hit against his opponent, the muscular Japanese man had clenched his teeth in frustration as he decided to waste no time in attacking Sakura with a hard flurry of punches, causing Sakura to duck and evade each punch that came towards her from within the scenario of the fight itself.

As Ryu saw that Sakura was able to avoid the relentless barrage of punches that came from her opponent, the young Japanese fighter had made a calm expression on his face as he was surprised to see the agility that came from the eccentric Japanese girl and that he wondered on how she would fare from within the local street fight.

When the muscular Japanese man had attempted to strike Sakura with a fast left hook punch, the eccentric Japanese girl had managed to jump up in the air right before the punch had came to her former standing position and as Sakura had flew very high in mid-air from within sight, she descended back down towards the muscular Japanese man and as Sakura had came close to his standing position, she decided to take the opportunity in stomping his head with both of her feet, using it as a trampoline as Sakura had leaped off from it while knocking the man to the ground via the weight of her own feet and that Sakura was able to land safely on the other side of the fighting area without any problems.

As Sakura had turned around from her standing position so that she could keep her sight upon her opponent, she saw that the muscular Japanese man had slowly gotten up from the ground and that he turned around in his own accord while looking at Sakura in an angered state, feeling humiliated that the eccentric Japanese girl was humiliating him from within the fight and that Sakura's own footprints were seen upon the muscular Japanese man's bald head from within everyone's own sight.

"You little brat! You're gonna pay for that move" said the muscular Japanese man as he looked at Sakura in an angered way.

"I highly doubt that a weakling like you will be able to make me pay. Just try to attack me if you dare. Doing so will only cause you to lose this fight" said Sakura as she looked on in a confident manner while balling up both of her fists from within her fighting stance.

"I'll show you" said the muscular Japanese man as he ran towards Sakura in a desperate manner and tried to attack her from within his own opportunity, but Sakura had made a small smirk on her face as she realized that this was the perfect opportunity for her own counterattack and that she immediately made an unexpected dash towards her opponent, preparing to strike against him from within the given opportunity of the fight's scenario.

As the two fighters had came close towards each other from within the middle portion of the specific fighting area, the muscular Japanese man had raised his right fist in mid-air and attempted to attack Sakura with another hard hook punch, but Sakura didn't allow her opponent to complete his own move and manage to strike him in the stomach with her own fast right hook punch, causing the muscular Japanese man to make a shocked gasp on his face as he felt the unexpected physical strength that came from his opponent and that he was stun upon sight from having to endure the tough blow of Sakura's own counterattack.

When Ryu saw that Sakura had manage to stun her opponent with her fast right hook punch, the young Japanese fighter had made an impressed expression on his face as he was surprised to see Sakura's fighting ability from within the match and that he didn't expect for her to have such a strong fighting spirit from within his own glance.

As Sakura brought her right fist back from the stomach of the muscular Japanese man, the opponent of the eccentric Japanese girl had clenched his stomach with his two arms and made a painful groan on his face as he staggered back from Sakura, feeling the intense pain that came from Sakura's fast counterattack and that he tried to withstand the excrucation that came from within the blow itself.

Seeing the opportunity to continue the battle against her opponent, Sakura had rushed towards the vulnerable muscular Japanese man and began to attack him in a relentless manner with her punches and kicks, striking her opponent in the face and chest as he was overwhelmed by the surprising strength that came from his opponent and that he was unable to fight back against Sakura from within the scenario of the fight itself.

After managing to wear down the muscular Japanese man with her relentless barrage of physical attacks, Sakura had jumped back from the standing position of her opponent and stood a few feet away from him in her own fighting stance, looking on with a determined expression on her face as she was prepared to unleash a special move against her opponent in due time.

From there, Sakura had placed both of her hands together in mid-air from within her fighting position and began to make a determined yell on her face as she started to gather a strong amount of blue Ki energy between the space of her hands, surprising most of the crowd as they didn't expect to see Sakura initiate this type of event from within their own sight.

As for Ryu...the young Japanese fighter had made a surprised gasp on his own face as he didn't expect for Sakura to know of the Hadouken technique that only he and Ken could do and that he wondered on how the eccentric Japanese girl could know of such a move from within her own accord and time.

When Sakura felt that she had gathered enough Ki energy between her hands from within her fighting stance, she clenched her teeth in a determined manner and got prepared to fire her technique against the muscular Japanese man from within the opportunity of the fight itself.

"Shinku...Hadouken!" yelled Sakura as she thrusted her hands foward in mid-air and unleashed a weak yet powerful version of Ryu's special attack, making a direct impact on sight as the muscular Japanese man had felt the intense power that came from the blue ball-like surge of Ki energy and that he made a painful yell on his face as he was blown away into the air from within sight and that he crashed upon the ground of the fighting area on his back, lying in a painful, unconscious state as he was unable to get back up from having to endure the special attack of the eccentric Japanese girl.

As the crowd of spectators saw that Sakura had managed to defeat her opponent from within sight, all of them had looked on in a surprised manner as they didn't expect for a person like Sakura to gain a victory from within the fight and that most of them had cheered and clapped their hands as they were real impressed by the eccentric Japanese girl's fighting power from within the scenario of the afternoon.

"Alright Sakura! Way to go!" said Kei C. as she yelled out in excitement upon seeing her best friend's victory from within her own glance.

As Ryu saw that Sakura had managed to defeat her opponent from within the battle, the young Japanese fighter had made a calm expression on his face as he knew from within his own mind that Sakura had a strong fighitng spirit from within her own body and that the spirit itself had the potential to grow and get stronger in due time, causing Ryu to make a decision in having to speak to Sakura from within his own time.

"Well done Sakura. I must admit that you held nothing back in defeating your opponent" said Kei C. as she walked over to where Sakura had stood from so that she could give her best friend her suitcase back while speaking to her from within the process of their own conversation.

"It was nothing Kei. Another local fighter has now learned of my strong presence and soon...I'll take the entire country by storm. Everyone's gonna know the fact that I'm gonna be the strongest street fighter to come from Japan and that I'll have my name written in the pages of fighting history itself" said Sakura as she looked on with a confident expression on her face.

"Don't get carried away just yet Sakura. You still have a long way to go before you can consider yourself in being a fighting legend. There are many other fighters throughout the entire world who also want their names written in the pages of fighting history as well and that they won't let someone like you get in their way" said Kei C. in a calm manner.

"Even if that was so...I'll still take on each and every one of them and prove to them and everyone else that I have what it takes to be a street fighter. Just you wait and see Kei" said Sakura in a precise yet determined way.

Before Sakura and Kei C. could make their next move, Ryu had decided to approach the two women from within his own time so that he could have a word with Sakura about her remarkable fighting skills that he witnessed a few minutes ago.

"Excuse me for bothering you, but I was wondering on where you learned how to fight in that type of martial arts style" said Ryu as he joined up with Sakura and Kei C. from their conversation position.

When Sakura had heard that statement from Ryu and turned her sight around to where Ryu had stood from, she made a startled gasp on her face as she didn't expect to see the young Japanese fighter with her own eyes and that she didn't know on what to say from within that moment, for she was seeing her fighting idol up close for the first time in her entire life.

"I...can't believe it. R...Ryu Hoshi?" said Sakura as she looked on in a surprised yet determined way.

"Yes. That's my name" said Ryu as he spoke in a calm response.

Upon hearing that statement from Ryu and seeing that he was looking at her from within her own sight, Sakura had made a delightful squeal on her face as she didn't expect for this moment to happen from within her life and that she was real giddy and excited about meeting Ryu for the first time, causing both Ryu and Kei C. to look at Sakura in a surprised manner as they didn't expect for her to act this way from within the conversation.

"I can't believe this is happening to me! I'm actually meeting Ryu Hoshi for the first time. I know that this can't be real or anything. It has to be some sort of dream. Kei...pinch me" said Sakura as she continued to look at Ryu in an ecstatic manner.

"Sure" said Kei C. as she used her right hand to pinch the lower front part of Sakura's left arm and that Sakura herself had yelp in pain upon feeling the surprise move that came from her best friend.

"Ow! I didn't actually mean for you to do that" said Sakura as she looked at Kei C. in a slightly annoyed manner while using her right hand to rub the pinching sore spot of her left arm.

"Just trying to help" said Kei C. as she made an innocent expression on her face from having to see her best friend's annoyed state.

"I wish to know on who you are and the fact of how you could use the Hadouken technique. Normally...most martial artists aren't able to learn my fighting style and that it's only been shown to a few people" said Ryu.

"Oh...I'm sorry that I haven't introduced myself to you. My name is Sakura Kasugano and this is my childhood friend, Kei Chitose" said Sakura as she introduced herself and her friend to Ryu from within sight.

"It's an honor of having to meet you in person Mr. Hoshi" said Kei C. as she used her left hand to shake Ryu's own left hand in a friendly manner.

"Thank you for that compliment. Normally...I don't mind about people knowing on who I am and that I tend to keep to my own self from within my own time. Sakura...I have to say that I was quite impressed on how you defeated your opponent and that even I didn't expect for you to obtain such a victory on sight. It's obvious that you manage to successfuly copy my Hadouken attack without any problems and that you were able to unleash it from within its full potential. I have a feeling that you trained yourself for some time now so that you could learn most of my techniques and moves. Is this correct?" said Ryu as he looked at Sakura in a calm way.

"Yes it is Ryu. Ever since I saw you win the World Warrior tournament...I've been fascinated by the concept of street fighting and that I wanted to learn your moves and prove to everyone that I can fight as well" said Sakura.

Upon hearing that statement from Sakura with his own detection, Ryu had nodded in agreement with the eccentric Japanese girl on her word and knew that Sakura was very serious about proving her worth and determination in being a tough and resilient street fighter from within everyone's own sight.

A few minutes later from within a crowded fast food restaurant that was in the same area of where Ryu, Sakura, and Kei C. were seen from, the trio had took their time to eat some afternoon meals from within their own opportunity and that the three of them had sat together at a table that was located in the middle portion of the restaurant's front section.

As Ryu sat from the left side of the table while eating his meal that consisted of two hamburgers, french fries, and a cup of ice cold water, Sakura and Kei C. had sat side-by-side together from the right side of the table and that Sakura had ate a ketchup-filled hot dog with fries and an orange soda while Kei C. had took her time in chowing down on a chicken sandwich with onion rings and a cup of lemonade.

While the trio had ate their meals from within a decent manner, Sakura had given Ryu an explanation about how she began her road as a street fighter and that she explained to the young Japanese fighter about her determination to show her fighting potential to everyone at the given chance.

"So you and your family were in Thailand on a vacation during the time of the tournament?" said Ryu as he spoke to Sakura in a calm way while eating one of his hamburgers.

"Yes we were Ryu and while my mom, dad, and little brother had enjoyed the sights and scenary of the place...I wasn't exactly too happy of being there, due to the fact that I was bored and that I couldn't find nothing to do from within my own time. However...all of that changed when my dad had decided to take me to see the World Warrior tournament that was going on from within our vacation and that was when I saw you compete for the first time with my very own eyes. Watching you battle against your opponents in a hard and relentless manner had amazed me on sight and that I couldn't believe on how a person like you would be able to win the competition in the end. Since then...I've been determined to be a street fighter in my own right and that I've trained real hard both physically and mentally so that I could study each of your moves real well, copying all of your techinques point for point so that one day...I could hope to battle against you in a real street fight and see on how I would fare against you in the end" said Sakura in a determined way while drinking some of her orange soda.

"That's nice to hear Sakura. Seeing the determination in your eyes gives me a strong feeling that you're willing to endure the trails and tribulations of being a street fighter and that I have a precise glance that you'll indeed become one of the best fighters that this world has ever seen" said Ryu.

"Thanks for that compliment Ryu. You have no idea on how grateful I am hearing it from you. To tell the truth Ryu...I'll still a bit skeptic on whether or not I'll be able to become a true street fighter from within my own time. The reason of why I say this is becuase I've only been winning against local opponents and that I haven't tested my skills out against any true fighters who are well-known throughout the world. I've been itching to travel myself so that I could meet some fighters and battle against them in my own time, but unfortuantly...my mom and dad aren't exactly gonna let their own daughter travel without their permission. However...your appearance here was something that I didn't expect to see and now...I'll be able to know if my skills can match your own in a fight" said Sakura.

"Wait just a minute Sakura. Are you saying that you want to fight me in a battle?" said Ryu in a surprised manner upon hearing that statement from Sakura.

"Yes I do Ryu and I want to see if I can be on the same level as you from within this fight. I know that the chances of me beating you is very slim and all, but still...I want to test my fighting skills out against you and learn on whether or not I need to improve myself from within my own time. If I need to work on my abilities right after our fight...would you be able to help train me so that I could get stronger and better?" said Sakura.

When Ryu had heard that statement from Sakura, he made a small frown on his face as he knew from within his own mind that he wouldn't be able to have the time to help Sakura get better, for he was focused in finding Gouki without any problems and battling against him from within his own accord and opportunity.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm afraid that I can't have a battle with you" said Ryu.

"Huh? But why?" said Sakura as she looked on in a surprised manner upon hearing that response from Ryu.

"I'm busy with something at the moment and that I'm trying to focus in finding a particular person from within my own opportunity. This person is someone that I wanted to see for quite a while and in due time...I'm gonna leave Japan and try to find this person on my own accord" said Ryu in a calm yet determined way.

"Even if that was so...could you at least fight me a bit so that I see your skills up close for myself?" said Sakura.

"Sakura...if Ryu says that he can't fight you, then he can't. He told you that he's busy with something right now and that he doesn't have time to battle with you" said Kei C. as she spoke to Sakura in a calm yet strict way while eating some onion rings from within sight.

"I know that Kei, but still...a fight against him would definitely make my day and that I could know on whether or not I could become a true street fighter in due time. This is an opportunity that I don't want to go to waste and I don't know on whether or not I'll get something like this again" said Sakura as she looked on in a disappointed manner.

As Ryu saw that Sakura was willing to fight against him in tough yet friendly bout from within his own sight, the young Japanese fighter had made a calm glance on his face as he knew from within his own heart that he couldn't deny Sakura a chance to get stronger from within her opportunity of fighting against him from within a possible battle and that he decided that he would help her out from within his own time.

"It seems that you're determined to fight against me in order to see on whether or not your skills are very strong and that you don't wish to take no for an answer. If that be the case...I'd be more than happy to spar against you from within your chance Sakura" said Ryu.

"You...really mean that?" said Sakura as she looked on in a surprised manner upon hearing that statement from Ryu.

"Yes and though I'm determined to get back on my own personal journey...I feel that I can spare some time and fight against you from within the given chance. What do you say Sakura?" said Ryu in a precise sight.

When Sakura had heard that statement from Ryu, the eccentric Japanese girl had made an excited expression on her face as she realized that this was her opportunity to show her fighting idol the skills that she possessed and that she wouldn't hold nothing back in her attempt to prove to Ryu that she had what it took to become a real street fighter in due time.

"You got yourself a deal Ryu. I promise you that I won't disappoint you from within this match and that you'll see my skills up close in due time" said Sakura as she stood up from her seat while looking at Ryu in an excited and determined manner.

"That's good hear Sakura, cause I'm expecting nothing less than having to see your fighting skills for myself. What do you say we meet up tomorrow afternoon at Kinuta Park by 2:00 P.M. in sight. Agree to it?" said Ryu as he stood up from his seat while looking at Sakura in a sharp manner.

"Yes. I promise you that I won't let you down from within this fight Ryu and you'll know the reason of why I'm gonna be the best street fighter" said Sakura as she nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement.

"That I agree. I'll see you tomorrow from within our battle Sakura. You and your friend take care for now" said Ryu as he said his good-bye to Sakura and Kei C. and upon doing so, the young Japanese fighter had picked up his white duffel bag from the ground that was near his chair and held it up upon his right shoulder so that he could turn around from his standing position and head to the restaurant's entrance that was from the left side of the building.

"Right. See ya tomorrow Ryu" said Sakura as she and Kei C. had said their good-byes to Ryu as he departed from the restaurant from their own sight.

"I can't believe that I'm actually gonna fight Ryu tomorrow afternoon. This is a dream come true for me" said Sakura as she sat back down in her chair while looking on in an excited manner.

"Well Sakura...you've always wanted to go up against Ryu from within the given chance and see if your fighting skills could match his own from within a friendly match. Now it looks like you're gonna get the opportunity to show your stuff towards him" said Kei C. as she looked at Sakura in a calm way while eating the rest of her chicken sandwich.

"I know Kei. I can't wait to tell Hinata and the others about this. I'm sure that they would want to see me battle against Ryu from within our fight tomorrow" said Sakura as she drunk some of her orange soda from within her own time.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Taiyo Local Park**

Later on in the early evening at the Taiyo Local Park that was located in the Taiyo district of Tokyo's Aoharu special ward, three specific people were taking their time in having to hang out with each other from within the playground section of the park and that these three people were not your average citizens on sight.

The first person that stood from within the middle portion of the playground section was a young Japanese man that looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had short black hair and persistent black eyes. His fighting attire had consisted a white short-sleeve t-shirt, a blue long-sleeve gakuran school jacket that was buttoned up on sight, blue gakuran school pants, white socks, and a pair of white-red tennis shoes.

The second person that sat down from one of the swings of the park's extensive swing set was a young Japanese girl that looked to be in her early 20's and that she had short brown hair, a white headband, a brown Japanese school backpack that she wore on her back, and calm brown eyes. Her fighting attire was a basic school serafuku uniform, which consisted of a white short sleeve sailor blouse shirt with a light blue sleeveless sailor blouse vest, a light pink bowtie that was on the vest, light orange sparring gloves, a light blue pleated school dress skirt with white bloomers underneath, white socks, and a pair of white-yellow tennis shoes.

The third and final person who stood a few feet away from the first person was a young Japanaese man that looked to be in his late 20's and that he had short light orange hair, a pair of glasses that had a modern half rim design, and casual brown eyes that were seen from within his glasses. His fighting attire had consisted of a black short-sleeve t-shirt, a white long-sleeve gakuran school jacket that wasn't buttoned up, white gakuran school pants, white socks, and a pair of white-black tennis shoes.

"So you're telling me that Sakura is gonna get a chance to fight against Ryu Hoshi from tomorrow afternoon at the Kinuta Park?" said the first person as he looked at the second person from the left direction of his standing position.

"Yes she is Batsu and judging from how she spoke to me on the phone...it's safe to say that Sakura is real excited about this opportunity. She wants us to be there for her so that we can cheer her on and witness the fight that's gonna happen between her and Ryu" said the second person as she spoke to the first person in a calm manner while using her hands to hold the chains of her swing and that she had identified him as Batsu Ichimonji: a hot-blooded fighter who hides his soft personality from behind his tough fighting nature.

"Even if that was so Hinata...Sakura may be biting off more than she can chew. Challening a well-known fighter like Ryu is quite a large step Sakura is taking and unless she knows on how to battle against him effectively from within her fight...she'll end up losing and humiliating herself in front of her fighting idol" said Batsu as he looked on in a calm yet sternly way while identifying the second person as Hinata Wakaba: a cheerful female fighter who happens to be childhood friends with Sakura and that she has hidden feelings for Batsu from within her own spirit.

"That may be true Batsu, but still...Sakura is a girl who is not to be underestimated in combat. You should pretty much know on what I say about this theory, coming from the fact that you battled and lost against Sakura not too long ago" said the third person as he looked at Batsu in a calm manner while using his right hand to adjust his glasses in a precise way.

"Don't even bring that up Kyosuke. It's bad enough that most of our friends are still mocking my loss to Sakura and that I can easily get ticked off if someone tries to press my buttons the wrong way" said Batsu as he looked on in an irritated manner upon hearing that statement from the third person and that he had identified him as Kyosuke Kagami: an expert fighting genius and strategiest who takes his time in helping his friends out whenever he gets the chance to do so.

"Relax Batsu. Everyone in the district is bound to forget about your loss and move on in due time. The only reason of why they're doing this is cause they still can't get over the fact that Sakura had gotten an upset victory over you" said Hinata.

"Hinata's got a good point. You're considered to be one of the best fighters to come from Aoharu and for you to lose to Sakura is something that still shocks most of the people living here. Regardless of the scenario itself...both you and Sakura are powerful fighters upon sight and that the two of you have what it takes to get stronger and better in due time. Trust me on this one Batsu" said Kyosuke.

As Batsu heard that statement from Kyosuke, the hot-blooded fighter had made a sternly frown on his face as he crossed his arms in an instant and looked at the early evening sky with his own glance, knowing from within his mind that his best friend was right about that statement and that Batsu himself was determined to get more powerful and prove to everyone that his own fighting skills would help him reach his goal of being the best fighter to ever come from Japan itself.

**Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan/ Kasugano Residence**

Meanwhile at the Kasugano residence that lied from within a neighborhood section in the Tamagawa district of Setagaya, Sakura was taking her time in having to train her martial arts skills from the back yard of the home itself and that the eccentric Japanese girl had made a determined expression on her face as she held nothing back from within her training, throwing punches and kicks in a fast and precise manner while sweating a bit from within the process of the scenario itself.

Though the sky was slowly turning dark from within the coming of the night itself, Sakura didn't allow it to mess up her concentration from within her training as she kept her focus into perfecting her sharp punches and kicks, enabling her to be ready for her upcoming match against Ryu from tomorrow at the Kinuta Park.

Upon managing to throw a hard right punch in mid-air and holding it there from within her own sight, Sakura had made an exhaused expression on her face as she felt tired from having to endure her relentless last-minute training and that she brought her right hand back from the air so that she could rest it by her right side of her standing position, thinking about the scenario that lied ahead for her tomorrow and that she was ready to face it head on without any hesitation or second thought.

Just then, an unexpected voice was heard from within the area of where Sakura had stood from and that she didn't expect to hear it with her own decent sight.

"Hey Sakura...dinner's ready" said a young male voice.

When Sakura had heard that statement from within her detection and turned her sight to the left direction of her standing position, she saw that a young Japanese man had stood upon the back roka passageway of the house and that he looked at Sakura with a calm expression on his face.

The young Japanese man's description was that of a typical average person that looked to be in his late teens and that he had short black hair and calm black eyes. His attire had consisted of a black short-sleeve t-shirt, a pair of blue denim jeans, and a pair of white socks.

"Right Tsukushi. Tell mom and dad that I'll be in from within a second" said Sakura as she looked at the Japanese teenager with her own glance and identified him as Tsukushi Kasugano: a video game obsessed teenager who happens to be the younger brother of Sakura.

As Tsukushi had nodded in agreement to his older sister on her statement and walked down the right direction of the roka passageway so that he could make his way to the kitchen portion of the home, Sakura had used her left arm to wipe off some sweat that was on her forehead and that the eccentric Japanese girl had made a small sigh of exhaustion on her face as she attempted to catch her breath and maintain her composure from within her own time.

Upon turning her glance to the darkness of the night sky itself, Sakura had made a small smile on her face as she saw that the stars had slowly appeared from within her own glance and that Sakura had felt from within her mind that she was prepared to fight against Ryu from tomorrow afternoon.

"Just you wait Ryu. Tomorrow...you'll see on what I'm made of when we fight each other. I can't wait for the moment" said Sakura in her mind as she continued to look at the stars of the sky in a calm yet determined manner in her own personal scenario.

**Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan/ Outskirt Field**

Meanwhile on a grassy northwestern outskirt field that lied outside the city district of Setagaya, Ryu had took his time to lie upon the middle portion of the field as he decided to rest for the night from his own opportunity and that he took his time to look at the shining stars of the night with his perceptive eyes while using his duffel bag as a pillow for his head.

As Ryu gazed at the stars from within the calmness of the night itself, the young Japanese fighter had made a small frown on his face as he thought about his upcoming sparring match against Sakura from tomorrow and that Ryu had wondered on if Sakura would be able to meet his expectations of giving him a good fight from within the destined confrontation.

"That young woman Sakura seems determined to fight against me from tomorrow so that she can evaluate her own fighting skills from within the process of the battle itself. Normally...I wouldn't fight against an opponent that's still learning how to become a fighter and all, but still...Sakura's determination to get stronger is what gives her the power and will to battle against even the toughest of opponents. Something tells me that Sakura may have what it takes to become a true fighter in due time and that she may even give me a battle that's worth remembering. The only thing that I can do for now is wait for tomorrow and see on what happens from that point on" said Ryu in his mind as he continued to gaze at the stars from within his calm sight while thinking about the scenario that lied ahead for him and Sakura.

**Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan/ Kinuta Park**

The next day from within Kinuta Park, Ryu and Sakura had stood a few feet away from each other on opposite sides upon a southeastern specific area of the park in which they were fighting from and that the two fighters had looked at one another in a calm yet determined manner as they knew that this fight would be tough for them to go through from within their own time.

While Ryu and Sakura had looked at each other in a prepared manner from within the scenario of the match, Batsu, Hinata, Kyosuke, and Kei C. had stood from the left sideline of the specific fighting area and that the four spectators had made some calm expressions on their own faces as they knew that their friend would have her hands full in battling against her fighting idol from within the scenario of the early afternoon's event.

"So Sakura...are you ready to face me in this fight?" said Ryu as he looked at Sakura from the left side of the fighting area while having a serious glance on his face.

"You bet I am Ryu. I've been training extra hard since last night so that I could make sure that my skills were in tip-top shape for this fight. I promise you that you're gonna get a strong fight from this day" said Sakura as she looked at Ryu in a cheerful yet determined sight from the right side of the fighting area while balling up both of her fists and placing herself from within her own fighting stance.

As Ryu saw that Sakura was prepared to fight from within the battle, the young Japanese fighter had made a sternly frown on his face as he balled up his own two fists and stood from within his own fighting stance, prepared to fight against the eccentric Japanese girl from within the given opportunity of the scenario's moment.

"Looks like Sakura is ready to fight against Ryu" said Kei C. as she looked on in a calm way.

"And judging from the way that she's looking at Ryu from within the moment...it's safe to say that Sakura is fully concentrated in focusing her efforts to clash against her fighting idol" said Kyosuke.

"C'mon Sakura. You can do it" said Hinata as she cheered for her best friend in a happy way.

As Batsu held his silence from within the scenario of the concentration, the hot-blooded fighter had crossed his arms from within his own sight and that he kept his eyes close on the battlefield, for he wanted to see if his friend would be able to hold up against Ryu from within her opportunity of the fight that was able to take place from within the early afternoon.

When Sakura saw that Ryu was ready to take her on from within the sparring fight, the eccentric Japanese girl had made a serious glance on her face as she knew that she couldn't let her fascination for her fighting idol get the best of her and that she had to take her battle against him with a serious manner, for if she wanted to impress Ryu at the given chance...she would have to hold nothing back in her fighting ability and show Ryu that she had what it took to be a street fighter in his own eye.

Upon sensing the right moment to make her first move from within the fight, Sakura had immediately ran towards Ryu without any hesitation and made a defining yell on her face as she held her right fist up in the air from within her charge while making her way very close to Ryu's standing position on the specific fighting area.

As Sakura came within striking range of Ryu's standing position, she attempted to get the first hit by throwing her right fist towards Ryu in hopes of making a direct hit against his face, but Ryu had easily seen Sakura's attack coming towards him and was able to avoid it by tilting his head to the right direction of his standing position while evading the move from within the process of his move.

When Sakura saw that her first attack was unsuccessful against Ryu, she decided to immediately throw her left fist towards Ryu for a quick second strike, but like the first move...Ryu was able to evade the blow through the use of his cunning fast reflexes.

After seeing that her second fist attack didn't make a hit against her opponent, Sakura had decided to attack Ryu through the use of her fast feet, throwing a couple of karate kicks in mid-air against Ryu in a quick and relentless state.

As Ryu took his time in avoiding each karate kick while staggering back a bit from his standing position, the young Japanese fighter had seen the strong will and determination that was in the eyes of Sakura from within her attack and Ryu had knew from within his mind that the eccentric Japanese girl wouldn't let defeat come to her from within the scenario of the match itself.

When Sakura had attempted to throw a fast left roundhouse kick towards Ryu's face, the young Japanese fighter had used his left arm to block the left foot of Sakura in mid-air, causing the eccentric Japanese girl to make a small gasp on her face as she was surprised to see Ryu stop her attack from within sight and that she didn't know on what he would do next from within the opportunity.

Upon managing to block Sakura'a left roundhouse kick with his own left arm, Ryu had used the strength of his arm to push Sakura's left foot back through the use of a powerful thrust and upon doing so, Sakura had turned around real fast from her standing position as she brought her left foot back from within the movement of her unexpected turnaround.

From within the conclusion of her turnaround, Sakura had immediately adjusted her sight to where Ryu had stood from and that the eccentric Japanese girl had brought her guard up as she knew that Ryu would waste no time in mounting his comeback attack against Sakura from within the scenario of the fight itself.

Not wasting a second from within his own opportunity, Ryu had immediately fought back against Sakura by unleashing a strong wave of punches and kicks against her, causing Sakura to duck and evade most of the blows that came towards her from Ryu and that the eccentric Japanese girl wouldn't let her opponent get the advantage against her from within the scenario of the fight itself.

As Ryu threw his right fist towards Sakura in hopes of making a hit against her, Sakura had managed to duck down at the last second right before the fist had came to the former spot of her face and upon seeing a quick opening from within Ryu's position, Sakura had immediately threw her right fist towards the gut of Ryu, making a surprising blow on sight as Ryu felt the intensity of Sakura's counterattack and that he staggered back a bit while stunned from within his own surprised sight.

Upon seeing that Ryu was left open from within her quick opportunity, Sakura had immediately went to the offensive and threw a fast left punch towards Ryu's face, making a strong impact on sight as Ryu endured the tough punch that came from Sakura and that he was quite surprised to feel the unique strength that came from the eccentric Japanese girl.

After the success of her second left punch, Sakura had decided to jump up in the air real fast so that she could throw a quick right roundhouse kick, making a powerful strike in an instant as the right foot of Sakura had struck the face of Ryu and that the blow itself had caused Ryu to stagger back some more as he tried to regain his composure from within the scenario of the fight itself.

"Yeah! Keep it up Sakura" said Kei C. as she cheered her best friend on from within sight.

"It looks like Sakura is able to fight against Ryu from within this battle. She might actually have a chance of beating him" said Hinata.

"Don't assume anything just yet Hinata. This fight is just beginning and that it'll take much more than chance hits to bring Ryu down" said Batsu as he kept his sharp eye upon the scenario of the fight.

"Batsu's got a good point. If Sakura is to stand a chance against her fighting idol...she'll need to be ready for his retaliation and strike when the right opportunity comes. Something tells me that this clash is bound to get interesting" said Kyosuke as he looked on with a precise expression on his face.

As Sakura saw that Ryu had spat out a mixture of blood and saliva from his mouth so that he could wipe it off with his right hand, the eccentric Japanese girl had made a determined expression on her face as she knew that Ryu wouldn't let her get the advantage from within their battle and that he would hold nothing back in showing Sakura his strong fighting skills.

"Not bad Sakura. You were able to detect my fighting moves with your sharp glance and strike back at the right opportunity with your own fast attacks. I commend you for putting much effort into your training" said Ryu.

"Thanks Ryu. Just like I said before...I spent many days and nights perfecting my martial arts skills so that I could learn your moves point for point. Though I've managed to gain a few hits against you...I won't rest until I manage to show you my entire fighting ability" said Sakura as she stood in her fighting stance while looking on with a strong-willed expression on her face.

"Then hold noting back Sakura and fight me with everything you got" said Ryu as he placed himself into his own fighting stance while looking on with a determined glance on his face.

"With pleasure" said Sakura she immediately ran towards Ryu once more and that she made a defiant battle cry on her face.

Upon coming within striking range of Ryu's standing position, Sakura had wasted no time in attacking Ryu with a heavy barrage of fast punches and kicks, causing Ryu to duck and evade most of the strikes that came towards him and that Ryu had sought to break through Sakura's barrage and counterattack from within the given chance of the moment.

When Sakura had attempted to attack Ryu with a fast right roundhouse kick, the young Japanese fighter had immediately ducked down to avoid the attack and upon doing so, Ryu had taken the opportunity to strike the back part of Sakura's left leg through the use of a right foot sweep, making a direct hit on sight as Sakura had gasped in surprise upon feeling Ryu's surprising counterattack and that she lost her footing in an instant, causing her to fall upon her back in a fast and hard state.

As Sakura lied upon the ground from within a harsh state, Ryu had taken the opportunity to immediately stand back up from the ground itself so that he could instantly ball up his right fist and attempt to bring it down towards Sakura's stomach in hopes of attacking her with a second blow, but the eccentric Japanese girl had manage to see the attack coming towards her from within her surprised glance and immediately rolled out of the way so that Ryu's fist would only hit the grass and not her stomach.

Upon managing to get a few feet away from Ryu, Sakura had immediately gotten back up from the ground and stood on sight as she knew that she couldn't afford to let her guard down from within the battle and that she was ready to face off against the next attack that would come from her fighting idol.

As Ryu saw that Sakura had stood on her ground from within his own sight, he made a determined glance on his face as he realized that Sakura wouldn't easily give in from within the battle and decided that he needed to test her out from within the next level of their combat.

Not wasting a second from within his time, Ryu had brought both of his hands together in mid-air from within a fighting stance and began to gather a surge of blue Ki energy in the space that was between the two of them, showing Sakura and her friends that he was preparing to unleash his Hadouken attack from within the right opportunity of his own time.

When Sakura saw that Ryu was taking his time in preparing for his Hadouken attack, she decided to go point for point against him and placed both of her hands together in mid-air from within her own fighting stance as she started to gather a surge of blue Ki energy in the space that was between the two of them.

"Looks like both Sakura and Ryu are gonna try to attack each other with the same move" said Hinata.

"And judging from their facial expressions...it's safe to say that neither one is gonna hold back at the given chance" said Kyosuke.

"This is gonna be quite interesting to see" said Batsu.

"C'mon Sakura" said Kei C. as she hoped that her friend would be able to fight against Ryu from within the scenario of the battle.

As Ryu and Sakura felt that they had managed to gather enough Ki energy from within the space of their mid-air hands, the two of them had clenched their teeth in pure determination as they decided to hold nothing back in unleashing their attacks at one another so that they could see on who had the strongest projectile from within the scenario of the early afternoon.

"Shinku...Hadouken!" yelled both Ryu and Sakura as they thrusted their hands in mid-air towards each other upon the specific fighting area and in doing so...had released two blue ball-like surges of Ki energy that flew towards each other in a fast and powerful state.

When the two Ki energy projectiles had collided with each other in the medium space of the specific fighting area, it caused a strong flash of light to appear from within the specific area of the park and that the flash itself had caused Ryu, Sakura, Batsu, Hinata, Kyosuke, and Kei C. to shield their eyes with their arms as they were determined to not get blinded by the intensity of the flash's appearance.

As the two Ki energy projectiles had subsided in due time, the flash itself had subsided as well and that Ryu and the others were able to open their eyes and look on from within the continuation of the fight.

While Ryu had panted a bit from having to unleash his special attack from within his own time, Sakura had panted a bit as well and that the eccentric Japanese girl had placed her right hand over her chest as she attempted to regain her breath from within the scenario of the early afternoon.

"Had enough Sakura or do you wish to keep going?" said Ryu as he spoke to Sakura in a calm yet determined way.

"Don't worry about me Ryu. I still have enough strength to continue my fight with you. Let's continue doing this" said Sakura as she immediately regained her composure from upon her standing ground and looked at Ryu in a cheerful yet determined way.

As Ryu saw that Sakura was ready to continue her fight against him, the young Japanese fighter had nodded in agreement with the eccentric Japanese girl on her word and got prepared to continue the battle against his opponent from within the scenario of the early afternoon.

When Ryu and Sakura felt that they were ready to fight against each other from within the right opportunity, the two fighters had immediately ran towards each other in a fast and relentless state, making a couple of defiant yells on their faces as they were determined to see on who had the strongest advantage from within the battle itself.

Upon coming within striking range of one another from upon the specific fighting area, Ryu and Sakura had wasted no time in attacking each other with a fast flurry of punches and kicks, ducking and evading each other's strikes that came towards them in an instant and that neither Ryu nor Sakura would let the other one gain the advantage from within the scenario of the fight itself.

As Batsu, Hinata, Kyosuke, and Kei C. saw that Ryu and Sakura had battled against each other in a hard and relentless state from within their own sight, all four spectators had looked on in pure amazement as they were impressed by the hard determination that came from the two fighters and they wondered on who would be able to gain the upper hand from within the fight itself.

One hour later from within the specific fighting area, Ryu and Sakura had stood a few feet away from each other as both fighters looked roughed up from within sight and that a few bruises were seen upon their own faces as well.

While Ryu had used his right arm to remove some sweat that was on his forehead, Sakura had took her time to catch her breath as she felt real tired from within her own sight and that she wondered the fact if she would be able to continue her fight against Ryu from within her own opportunity.

"This doesn't look good you guys. Sakura doesn't seem to have the strength to continue her battle against Ryu" said Kei C. as she looked on in a worried way.

"And if that's not bad enough...Ryu looks like he still has the strength to continue fighting" said Hinata.

"Either way...this fight is gonna come to its conclusion in due time and that only one fighter will gain the victory of the day" said Kyosuke.

As Batsu kept his silence while looking at the scenario that was in front of him, the hot-blooded fighter had made a sternly frown on his face as he knew that the fight was gonna reach its climax in due time and that he wanted to see the results of the confrontation from within his own accord.

"Sakura...I have to say that you indeed have the heart of a street fighter and that you won't give in to the fatigue of fighting for a specific period of time, but...I can see that this battle is taking its toll on you. I suggest that we call it a day so that you can rest and recover your strength" said Ryu.

"I'm not done...just yet...Ryu. I still...have some strength...left in me...to continue fighting you" said Sakura as she tried to fight against her exhaustion so that she could look at Ryu in a determined way.

"Nonsense Sakura. Even if you have the will to continue fighting...your entire body says overwise and you can't afford to risk straining it. Whether you like it or not...you must rest right now so that you can recover your strength and get better in due time" said Ryu.

When Sakura had heard that statement from Ryu, the eccentric Japanese girl had made a sternly frown on her face as she felt that Ryu was going easy on her from within her own sight and that she couldn't afford to think a possible fact that Ryu wouldn't take her very seriously as both a martial artist and street fighter.

"Even if what you say is true Ryu...I won't throw in the towel just that easily. I'll keep on fighting to the very end and against you...I won't rest until I show you my entire fighting ability. Get ready Ryu, cause here I come" said Sakura as she ran towards Ryu in a fast manner while making a strong-willed expression on her face from within the sprint itself.

As Ryu saw that Sakura was coming towards her in a fast manner, the young Japanese fighter had gotten ready for his opponent's next attack and that he wouldn't waste time in preparing for a counterattack that would be able to stop Sakura in sight.

When Sakura had came within striking range of Ryu's standing position, she wasted no time in attacking Ryu with a fast wave of quick but sluggish punches and kicks, causing Ryu to evade each attack with ease as he able to see the sluggishness that came from Sakura and Ryu had knew from within his own mind that Sakura was unable to continue fighting in her fatigued state.

"I give Sakura credit for attempting to continue fighting me in her present condition, but even so...she'll tire herself out in no time at all. I need to end this battle right now" said Ryu in his mind as he continued to evade Sakura's attacks with his quick evasiveness.

When Sakura had threw a fast right hook punch towards Ryu's face, the young Japanese fighter had immediately duck the move and quickly threw a fast left elbow strike towards Sakura's stomach, making a direct hit on sight as Sakura felt the physical power that came from Ryu's elbow and that she made a shocked gasp on her face as she was instantly stunned from within the impact of the move.

Upon seeing that Sakura was stunned from within his effort, Ryu had proceeded into attacking Sakura with a quick second technique, not wasting a second in his own time as he was determined to defeat Sakura from within the match itself.

"Shin Shoryuken!" yelled Ryu as he threw a Ki-powered right uppercut punch towards Sakura's lower chin in an instant and that the impact of the blow had knocked Sakura very high into the air as she had a shocked expression on her face upon feeling the strength of the punch that came directly from her fighting idol.

"Incredible. So this is Ryu's fighting power" said Sakura in her mind as she continued to look on in a shocked manner from her unexpected flight in the air while Ryu had flew up very high into the air as well from within the process of his move.

As Batsu, Hinata, Kyosuke, and Kei C. saw that Sakura had fallen back to the ground from the air and crashed upon her back in a hard manner, all four of them had gasped in complete shock as they were surprised to see their friend get knocked to the ground in such a hard manner and that all of them knew that Sakura would be unable to continue her fight against Ryu from within the scenario of the battle itself.

"Sakura!" cried Kei C. as she looked on in a shocked manner.

When Ryu had came back to the ground from the conclusion of his move and saw that Sakura had lied upon the ground that was a few feet away from him, the young Japanese fighter had made a calm expression on his face as he knew that Sakura would be unable to continue her fight against him and that the battle itself was over from within the day.

"Sakura, are you okay?" said Kei C. as she and the others had rushed over to where their friend had lied from so that they could check up on her present condition.

As Sakura had heard the voice of her best friend and slowly opened her eyes in a calm yet weak manner, she saw that her friends had looked at her in a worried manner and that the eccentric Japanese girl had made a small smile on her face as she knew from within her own mind that she was unable to continue her fight against Ryu from within her own opportunity.

"I am Kei, but I guess I lost the fight, eh?" said Sakura as she looked on in a calm way.

"I'm afraid so" said Kei C. as she looked at Sakura in a decent sight while helping her get back up from the ground in a slow and easy state.

When Sakura was able to stand back up from the ground through the assistance of her friends, Ryu had decided to approach her in a decent manner so that he could see if she was okay from his own perceptive glance.

"Are you okay Sakura?" said Ryu as he joined up with Sakura and her friends from upon the specific fighting area of the park.

"I am Ryu, except for the fact that I'm still reeling from having to feel your strong uppercut punch. I could easily tell that you've been training real hard in your own time and that the punch itself proves your strong fighting spirit. I have to say that it was a real honor in having to face you in combat Ryu and that this battle will be something that I'll never forget" said Sakura as she looked at Ryu in a tired yet happy way.

Upon hearing that statement from Sakura and seeing that she was real happy in having to battle against him from within her own opportunity, Ryu had made a small smile on his face as he nodded in agreement with the eccentric Japanese girl on her statement and knew that Sakura would be able to learn greatly from this fight so that she could train in her own accord and get stronger in due time.

A few hours later from within Kinuta Park, Ryu, Sakura, Batsu, Hinata, Kyosuke, and Kei C. were having one last conversation with each other during the sunset of the day and that the young Japanese fighter was preparing to head off in his own direction so that he could continue on his journey of finding Gouki and battling him from within his own opportunity.

"So you're fixing to head to Hong Kong?" said Sakura as she and her friends had looked at Ryu from their standing position on the right side of the conversation area while Ryu had looked at them from his standing position on the left side of the conversation area and that he had his white duffel bag with him on his right shoulder.

"Indeed I am Sakura and I plan to visit a friend of mine when I get there to see on how he's doing and all. The road of a martial artist is never easy and that you're bound to face the trials and tribulations that await you, but if you're able to endure the tasks that lie ahead...you'll easily succeed in no time at all and prove yourself in being a true martial artist" said Ryu as he spoke in a precise way.

Upon hearing that statement from Ryu with her own detection, Sakura had made a decent smile on her face as she nodded in agreement with her fighting idol on his word and knew that she had to train very hard in order to be on the same level as Ryu and show him that she had the strength and determination of being both a street fighter and a martial artist.

"When you come back here from your journey Ryu...I would love to take you on in a fight and see on how I would fare against you" said Batsu as he looked on in a determined manner.

"Are you sure that you want to do that Batsu? I mean...you're good and all, but you'll need lots of strength if you're to fight Ryu in a match" said Hinata as she looked at Batsu in a calm state.

"Hinata's got a good point. It's best to not bite off more than you can chew" said Kei C. as she agreed with Hinata on her statement.

"Don't worry about me you guys. My burning vigor will lead me to victory in no time at all and I'll show everyone in Aoharu that I have what it takes to being the toughest fighter ever" said Batsu as he balled up his right fist in a strong and resilient manner.

"The chances of you beating Ryu is very slim Batsu, but still...anything can happen in a martial arts fight. I'd be glad to see you take on Ryu in a future bout" said Kyosuke.

"You just watch me Kyosuke. I'll make you eat your words when I stand triumph in my battle" said Batsu as he looked at Kyosuke in a sternly way.

"As much as I wish to stay and chat some more...I have to get going to my destination you guys. All of you take care until we meet again" said Ryu as he said his good-bye to the group and upon doing so, he turned around from his standing position so that he could walk in the opposite direction of the area so that he could leave the park in due time and continue on his personal journey without any hesitation or second thought.

"Ryu...hang on! I have one last thing to say to you" said Sakura as she shouted out towards Ryu.

Upon hearing that statement from Sakura, Ryu had stopped immediately in his tracks and turned his head around from his standing position so that he could look at Sakura in a calm manner and see on what she had to say to him before his departure from the area.

"Though I lost against you today...I won't take this defeat very lightly. I'll train as hard as I can so that I can be on the same level as you and show you that I mean serious business when it comes to street fighting. I promise you that when we meet again...I'll be the victor of the fight and that you'll learn of my fighting determination. Hopefully by then...you'll be able to train me yourself so that I can learn from the best and get even more stronger in due time" said Sakura as she looked at Ryu in a cheerful manner while using her right hand to give him a thumbs up.

When Ryu had heard that statement from Sakura, he made a small smile on his face as he nodded in agreement with the eccentric Japanese girl on her word and knew from within his own mind that she would keep her promise to get stronger from within her own personal training and time.

As Ryu had decided to keep going in the opposite direction of the park so that he could leave the area and make his way to Hong Kong from within his own time, Sakura and her friends had looked on from their standing position in the area as they knew that Ryu was a strong and determined fighter that wouldn't stop in his own personal journey and that each of them had hoped for the best that he would be okay from within his own adventure.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Ryu makes his way to Hong Kong so that he can meet with the Chinese martial arts master Gen and see on what he knows about the unknown fighting strengh of Gouki. Instead of meeting Gen...Ryu encounters the grandsons of Gen, named Yun and Yang Lee, and Ryu learns from them the unexpected fate of their martial arts grandfather. While that happens, a local street gang seeks to take control over the town that Yun and Yang protect and live in and in order for them to do so...the gang kidnaps Yang's girlfriend, Shaomei, in hopes of forcing the brothers to give control over the town to them. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	29. Chapter 28: Hong Kong Fighting Dragons

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 3: The Adventures of Ryu**

**Chapter 28: The Hong Kong Fighting Dragons**

* * *

**Yau Tsim Mong, Kowloon, Hong Kong/ Tsim Sha Tsui Area**

It was a calm and decent Monday morning from within the urbanised area of Tsim Sha Tsui that was located in the Yau Tsim Mong district of Kowloon, Hong Kong and that many citizens and residents were taking their time in having to go throughout the area as they were doing their usual routines and scenarios from within their own sight. Tsim Sha Tsui was well known throughout most of the world in being a major tourist hub for the territory and that many shops, museums, and restaurants had catered to the tourists that came to the specific area. It was also known for its highest concentration of hotels for the tourists and that it had unique sight and scenaries for those who came to Hong Kong for the first time in their own lives.

From within a Southern residental urban section of Tsim Sha Tsui, Ryu was taking his time in having to walk down the right sidewalk of a busy street while carrying his white duffel bag on his right shoulder and that the young Japanese fighter had a calm glance on his face as he was determined to get to the home of where Gen had stayed from.

Upon arriving in Hong Kong from within his time, Ryu had learned from a few locals that Gen was staying at a local restaurant/home called the Genhanten and that he was living with two of his grandsons, who were well-known martial artists throughout the area. Ryu knew that this would be his best chance to speak with Gen about his past battle against Gouki and he hoped for the best that the Chinese martial arts master would give him some advice on how to handle Gouki from within his own future fight.

As Ryu continued his walk down the residental urban street, he looked ahead with his eyes and saw that some sort of commotion was going on as a few people had stood from upon the street and sidewalk in a calm yet cautious state.

When Ryu had gotten to the location of where the commotion had stood from and made his way to the front of the crowd, he saw that a small group of young but suspicious Hong Kong Chinese men who looked to be in their mid 30's were speaking to an older Hong Kong Chinese man and two Hong Kong Chinese women from outside a ramen restaurant/home and that the menacing thugs had looked at the trio in a ruthless state as they held a couple of melee weapons in their hands and that the group of thugs were determined to get something from the trio during the early morning.

The older Hong Kong Chinese man had looked to be a decent business owner in his early 40's and that he had short black hair and calm brown eyes. His attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve t-shirt, a black sleeveless Chinese vest, black Chinese fighting pants, white socks, and a pair of black fighting slippers.

The first Hong Kong Chinese woman that stood upon the older man's left side was an average woman that looked to be in her early 20's and that she had short shoulder-length black hair and persistent black eyes. Her attire had consisted of a red short-sleeve Chinese blouse shirt, a pair of blue denim jeans, and a pair of black fighting slippers. The second Hong Kong Chinese woman that stood upon the older man's right side was a gentle woman that looked to be in her early 20's and that she had short sharp-cutted black hair and innocent black eyes. Her attire had consisted of a navy blue short-sleeve Chinese blouse shirt, black casual pants that stretched all the way to her ankles, and a pair of black fighting slippers.

"The time of payment has finally come Mr. Zhang. My boys and I have been patient long enough and now...it's time for you to give us the usual protection money for the month" said the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug as he stood in front of his friends while looking at the older man in a ruthless way and that the leading thug had used his right hand to hold a lead pipe behind the neck of his head.

"I'm afraid that I don't have your protection money to give you at this moment. Business hasn't been good for me as of late and I've barely got enough money to renovate the restaurant. You have to give me at least 3 more weeks so that I can gather enough money for the payment" said the older Hong Kong Chinese man, now identified as Lau Zhang: a well-known owner of a popular ramen noodle restaurant.

"Ha! I'm afraid that waiting just isn't gonna cut it for you my naive friend. If you're unable to hand us the protection money...we can always do Option B on sight" said the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug as he and his friends had made a couple of sadistic grins on their faces.

Upon hearing that statement from the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug, Mr. Zhang and the two women had made some shocked gasps on their faces as they knew on what the leading thug had meant by that word and that they feared the worse-case scenario of the situation itself.

"I beg you to not consider it. This restaurant has been in our family for many generations and we can't afford to let anything bad happen to it" said Mr. Zhang as he spoke in a worried way.

"Like I'm suppose to care about your little family history. You know how things work around here Mr. Zhang. No payment...no restaurant. Boys...let's go to work" said the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug as he gave a direct command to his friends and that he and the rest of the thugs had started to make their way towards Mr. Zhang and the two Hong Kong Chinese women, causing the trio to make some worried glances on their faces as they knew that the group of thugs were determined to inflict serious harm against them and their restaurant.

When Ryu saw that Mr. Zhang and the two Hong Kong Chinese women were in danger of being attacked by the ruthless thugs, the young Japanese fighter had made a sternly frown on his face as he knew that he couldn't afford to let the thugs get their way from within the situation and that Ryu was prepared to take action in order to ensure the safety of Mr. Zhang and the two women, but before Ryu could get the chance to make his move, two unexpected voices were heard in a sudden manner from within the area and that it caught Ryu and everyone else off guard when least expected.

"Hold it" said the two voices as they spoke in a simultaenous state.

When the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug and his friends had heard the voices and turned their sight to the left direction of their standing position on the street, they saw that two young Hong Kong Chinese men had stood a few feet away from where the commotion had taken place from and that the two specific men had made some sternly frowns on their faces as they knew on what was happening from within their own glance and time.

The first Hong Kong Chinese man to be seen was an impulsive-like fighter that looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had long black hair which was tied up in a ponytail, a blue cap, and sharp black eyes. His fighting attire had consisted of a white sleeveless Chinese fighting vest with blue buttons, yellow sparring gloves, black Chinese fighting pants, white socks, and a pair of black-yellow tennis shoes. The second Hong Kong Chinese man to be seen was a calm-like fighter that looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had small sharp-pointed brown hair and keen brown eyes. His fighting attire had consisted of a red sleeveless Chinese fighting vest with yellow buttons, yellow sparring gloves, black Chinese fighting pants, white socks, and a pair of black-yellow tennis shoes.

"Yun" said the first specific Hong Kong Chinese woman as she idenfied the first specific Hong Kong Chinese man as Yun Lee: an outgoing skateboarder who happens to be an expert Kung Fu fighter on sight.

"Yang" said the second specific Hong Kong Chinese woman as she identified the second specific Hong Kong Chinese man as Yang Lee: an analytical rollerblader who happens to be both the young twin brother of Yun and a Kung Fu expert as well.

"Well well...if it isn't the Lee Brothers. What brings you two punks here?" said the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug as he looked at Yun and Yang in an arrogant manner.

"We came by to check up on how our friends were doing and all from within the decent chance and didn't expect that scum like you were giving them a hard time" said Yun as he spoke in a sternly way while having his arms crossed from within the process.

"If you know what's best for you...leave now and don't bother coming back" said Yang as he spoke in a warning manner.

Upon hearing those statements from both Yun and Yang on sight, the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug and his men had made some sternly growls on their faces as they didn't appreciate the insults that were given to them by the young twin brothers and that they were determined to make them pay for their unexpected interference.

"We don't take orders from snot-nosed punks like you. Just because you're the grandsons of that old fossil Gen doesn't mean that we'll show you any special treatement. Anyone who gets in the way of the 108 Dragon mafia will feel the rage of the beast itself" said the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug as he looked on in a menacing sight.

"The grandsons of Gen?" said Ryu in his mind as he made a surprised expression on his face upon hearing that revelation from within his own sight.

"Like we're supposed to be scared of a couple of cowards like you. Just try to attack us. I assure you that your men will be crushed by our Kung Fu skills" said Yun as he stood in a fighting stance while having a confident smile on his face.

"Agreed" said Yang as he too had gotten into a fighting stance while looking on in a determined state.

"Very well then. If it's a quick death that you seek...we'd be happy to oblige your wish. Get em boys!" said the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug as he gave a direct command to his friends.

Upon hearing that command from their leader, the remaining Hong Kong Chinese thugs had immediately ran towards Yun and Yang in a fast manner as they held their melee weapons up in mid-air and that each of them had made defiant yells on their faces as they were determined to hurt the twin brothers from where they stood at.

As Yun and Yang saw that the thugs were coming straight towards them, the twin brothers had kept their guard up as they were ready to battle against their adversaires head-on and that they wouldn't stop until their friends were safe from complete harm.

When the Hong Kong Chinese thugs had came within striking range of Yun and Yang, they began to attack the twin brothers in a relentless manner with their melee weapons, causing both Yun and Yang to use their reflexive fast agility to duck and evade the fast strikes that came towards them from within their own glance.

Upon seeing the perfect opportunity for a counterattack, Yun had wasted no time in attacking a couple of thugs with his fast Kung Fu punches and kicks, striking each of them in the face and chest in a hard manner as they were knocked to the ground in a rough state from enduring the strong physical strength that came from the impulsive skateboarder.

Yang didn't have much trouble in fighting his share of the ruthless thugs, as the analytical rollerblader was able to defeat a few of them through the use of his own Kung Fu punches and kicks, in which most of them were a bit faster yet weaker than the stronger blows that Yun had unleashed from within his own time.

As Ryu saw that Yun and Yang were easily defeating the relentless thugs on sight, he made a precise expression on his face as he impressed by the unique fighting skills that the twin brothers had possessed and he easily concluded that they were indeed the grandsons of Gen.

When the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug saw that his friends were getting knocked down by the combined might of Yun and Yang, he clenched his teeth in anger as he couldn't believe that his group was being handled by two fighters and that he sought to do something about the twin brothers' interference from within the early afternoon.

"You ungrateful pieces of scum. I'll make you pay for this" said the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug as he immediately rushed towards Yun and Yang in a fast manner and that he raised his lead pipe up in mid-air as he was prepared to battle against the twin brothers from within his own opportunity.

As Yun and Yang saw that the leading thug had attempted to attack them with his lead pipe, the two brothers had made some determined glances on their faces as they immediately jumped up into the air right before the leading thug could get his chance to swing his pipe towards their last standing position and that the brothers had flew in a sharp manner through the air so that they could land upon the other side of the leading thug's standing position in a safe manner.

When the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug had turned around from his standing position in a shocked manner, he saw that Yun and Yang had looked at him with some devioius smiles on their faces and from within the opportunity...the twin brothers had proceeded into attacking the leading thug in a simultaneous state, unleashing their Kung Fu punches and kicks against him in an overwhelming state from everyone's own sight.

Upon managing to give the leading thug a strong barrage of strikes from within their own time, Yun and Yang had ended their attack by throwing a syncronized jump kick towards the chest of the thug, making a direct impact on sight as the thug had flew through the air and crashed upon the ground in a roughed up manner while dropping his lead pipe from within the process of the impact.

As the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug had slowly gotten back up from the ground after enduring the attacks that came from his enemies, he saw that Yun and Yang had stood a few feet away from him and that the two of them had stood in their fighting stances as they kept their sight upon the leading thug and his comrades from within the scenario of the early morning.

"If you want to fight us again, give it your best shot, but be warned that my brother and I won't hold anything back" said Yun as he and Yang had stood on their ground while looking on in a calm yet determined manner.

When the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug had heard that statement from Yun and saw that he and Yang were ready to continue the battle against him and his friends, he clenched his teeth in pure frustration as he realized that things didn't go as he planned and he knew that battling against the twin brothers would prove to be very risky, but still...the leading thug was determined to make things go his way from within his own opportunity and that he would try to find a way of eliminating Yun and Yang from within the right time.

"You punks think that you've won this battle, but I assure you that you'll get yours in due time. Nobody messes with the 108 Dragon mafia and gets away with it. Mark my words that you'll pay for this interference with your lives. Guys...let's retreat for now" said the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug as he gave a direct command to his recovering friends and in due time...the leading thug and his comrades had immediately ran down the left direction of the street, leaving Yun and Yang behind as the twin brothers saw that they were successful in protecting their friends from any harm.

As Mr. Zhang and the two Hong Kong Chinese women saw that their restaurant/home was safe from the ruthless thugs, they made some relieved sighs on their faces as they were glad to know that the worse-case scenario wouldn't befall upon them and that they had Yun and Yang to thank for their unexpected rescue from within the early morning.

"You guys safe?" said Yun as he and Yang had turned around from their standing position on the street so that they could look at the trio from within their own glance.

"We are now, thanks to you two boys" said Mr. Zhang as he made a relieved expression on his face.

"Not bad Yun. I have to say that your skills have gotten quite stronger since I last saw you battle. It looks like you haven't been slacking off from within your training" said the first specific Hong Kong Chinese woman as she walked over to where Yun had stood from so that she could speak to him from within her own time.

"Of course not Houmei. When you're determined to protect your hometown from thugs and hooligans like them...slacking off is something that you can't afford to do" said Yun as he spoke to the first specific Hong Kong Chinese woman, now identified as Houmei Zhang: the elder daughter of Mr. Zhang and Yun's girlfriend.

"What about you Yang? Have you been keeping up with your own training as well?" said the second specific Hong Kong Chinese woman as she walked over to where Yang had stood from so that she could speak to him from within her own time.

"Indeed I have Shaomei. It hasn't exactly been easy for me to focus my fighting skills with Yun, but still...I'm determined to make sure that my battling ability doesn't falter from within my own sight" said Yang as he spoke to the second specific Hong Kong Chinese woman, now identified as Shaomei Zhang: the young sister to Houmei and Yang's girlfriend.

"That's good to hear" said Shaomei as she nodded in agreement with Yang on his statement.

As the small crowd of people had dispersed from within the scenario and went their separate ways, Ryu had stood from within the same standing position as he looked on with his own glance and knew from within his mind that he needed to speak with Yun and Yang in hopes of having to meet their grandfather from within his own opportunity.

"Since we saved you from having to pay protection money to those thugs...I'd say that some spicy ramen noodles is required for us heroes" said Yun as he looked on in a confident way.

"Ha! Don't think for a minute that you're gonna get a freebie from us. Just like the rest of the customers...you have to pay for your meals fair and square" said Houmei as she spoke back in a surprised yet disgusted state.

"Pay for our meals fair and square? What about showing appreciation to the guys that saved your restaurant from being totaled?" said Yun.

"I am grateful that you and Yang came at the right moment to save us and all, but still...that doesn't give you the right to think that you'll get free ramen meals whenever you want" said Houmei as she crossed her arms in a sternly way.

"I don't believe this. I fought against those armed hooligans out of kidness for you and this is the things I get. The next time those guys come around here...I'll just let them trash your restaurant and I won't do anything to stop them" said Yun as he looked on in a stubborn manner.

"What? You wouldn't dare" said Houmei as she looked on in a surprised yet agitated manner upon hearing that statement from Yun.

"Just watch me" said Yun as he spoke back to Houmei from within his stubborn state.

As Yang, Shaomei, and Mr. Zhang saw the bickering that was going on between Yun and Houmei, the three of them had made some sighs of disbelief on their faces as they knew that this was a typical scenario for them to see and that they wondered on how Yun and Houmei were able to maintain a relationship from within this type of state.

"There they go again. The two of them are supposed to be adults, but instead...they act like five year olds whenever they argue" said Yang as he looked on in a disbelief way.

"Houmei's attitude comes directly from her own mother. Just like my late wife...she too wasn't exactly the type of woman who'll let an arrogant person get in her way, no matter on who they were" said Mr. Zhang in a calm state.

"It's a good thing that Yang and I don't act like that whenever we argue. Though Yun and Houmei are suppose to be our older siblings...it seems that we're the actual ones who've gained maturity on sight" said Shaomei.

While Yang, Shaomei, and Mr. Zhang had continued to watch the argument that was between Yun and Houmei, Ryu had approached the trio from behind as he decided to speak with Yang from within his own time.

"Excusing me for bothering you, but I was wondering if I could ask you something" said Ryu as he spoke to Yang, in which he turned around from his standing position so that he could look at Ryu with his own sight.

"Of course. What is it?" said Yang as he spoke in a decent manner.

"Those guys that you fought a few minutes ago said that you and your brother were the grandsons of Gen. Is this true?" said Ryu.

"Yes it is, but why do you wish to know?" said Yang as Shaomei and Mr. Zhang had turned around from their standing positions so that they could look at Ryu with their own sights upon hearing that statement from the young Japanese fighter.

"You could say that I'm an old friend of your grandfather's. My name is Ryu Hoshi and I was wondering if I could speak with your grandfather about something that he may have done a while back" said Ryu.

When Yang had heard that statement from Ryu, the analytical rollerblader had made a small frown on his face as he knew about something that caused him to have a sad expression on his face and that Ryu had instantly knew that something was wrong from within his own glance.

"Is something the matter?" said Ryu as he saw the expression that was on Yang's face.

"Yes it is. I'm afraid...that you won't be able to speak to my grandfather" said Yang as he spoke in a somber way while Shaomei and Mr. Zhang had made some frowns on their own faces as they knew the direct reason from within their own minds.

"Not being able to speak to him? Why not?" said Ryu as he looked on in a puzzled way upon hearing that statement from Yun.

"You haven't told him yet Yang?" said Yun as he and Houmei had joined up with the others from within their own sight while looking on with some concerned expressions on their face.

"Told me what? Is there something that you're not telling me about your grandfather?" said Ryu.

"Don't take this the wrong way Mr. Hoshi, but there's a good reason...of why you'll never get the chance to speak to our grandfather from within your own opportunity" said Yun as he looked on in a sternly yet disappointed sight.

Upon hearing that statement from Yun with his own detection and seeing the facial expressions that were on the face of both Yun and Yang, Ryu had made a calm yet worried expression on his own face as he felt from within his spirit that something wasn't right from within the scenario and he knew that the twin brothers were reluctant in telling him the reason of why he wasn't able to speak to Gen from within the given chance.

A few minutes later from inside the Zhang restaurant/home, Ryu, Yun, Yang, Houmei, and Shaomei were seated together at a table that was located from the front portion of the restaurant and that both Yun and Yang were explaining the details of the reason in which Ryu wouldn't be able to speak to Gen from within his own time and opportunity.

"I...can't believe this. Gen...passed away?" said Ryu as he sat from the left side of the table while looking on in a shocked manner upon hearing the revelation that came from the twin brothers.

"Yes he did Ryu and it hasn't exactly been easy for the two of us to accept our grandfather's death when least expected. Even though our grandfather was diagnosed with a terminal illness of leukemia...he was still determined to continue his life as a martial artist, going as far as to spend most of his time teaching us some of his moves and techniques whenever he wasn't battling opponents" said Yun as he sat next to Houmei from the middle section of the table.

"Grandfather had never exactly spoken to us about the battles he's been in, but one specific battle had caused our grandfather to train relentlessly day and night, not stopping for a second as he was determined to to make sure that his fighting skills would be at their highest peak so that he could head off to confront a specific fighter in due time" said Yang as he sat next to Shaomei from the right side of the table.

"A specific fighter you say?" said Ryu.

"Yes. A while back...grandfather had told us that he had encountered an unknown warrior from within his time spent in China and that this warrior was unlike any other opponent that he had faced before in his entire life. He explained to us that the warrior was more of a demon than a human and that he had a bloodlust aura coming directly from within his own soul. Grandfather had told us that the warrior had pushed his fighting skills to the direct limit and that the fight itself had taken its toll on our grandfather, due to the present condition that he was in" said Yang.

"Even though our grandfather was able to survive his fight against the unknown warrior...he was determined to see him one last time before dying and that our grandfather had never rested since that battle, training everyday from within his own accord so that he could meet up with the warrior once again and test his skills out against him. Eventually...our grandfather had left home to find and confront the warrior from within his own time and upon doing so...that would be the last time that we would see him alive" said Yun.

"Three weeks ago...the Hong Kong Police Department had came to our home and told us that the Chinese authorities had found a body which was located at a desolate field in the outskirt of northwestern China, outside the border of Mongolia. We went to the department to identify the body and to our horror...it was our grandfather that we saw with our own disbelief eyes" said Yang.

"From what the police had told us...our grandfather had been in some sort of ruthless fight and that there were bruises upon his face and body, but the final autopsy concluded that our grandfather had died from not the bruises, but the terminal illness that lied from within his own system. Yang and I have concluded that our grandfather may have met the warrior he sought and that he battled against him until the very end" said Yun.

Upon hearing those statements from both Yun and Yang with his own detection, Ryu had made a small frown on his face as he didn't realize the unexpected fate of Gen and that it was something that caught him off-guard from within the scenario of the early morning.

"I'm sorry to hear of your loss. I didn't know that your grandfather was terminally ill. The last time that I saw him was when I battled against him at the World Warrior tournament in Thailand and that he proved to be one of the strongest opponents that I've ever fought. He told me that if we were to meet again...he would fight against me in a strong bout so that he could see if my skills have improved from within his own sight. I was hoping that I would get the chance to see him again so that I could test my fighting abilites out against him, but I guess that scenario will never play out" said Ryu as he looked on in a disappoined way.

"Indeed not Ryu and though our grandfather is gone...his fighting spirit lives in both me and Yang. We vow to use the skills that he taught us in order to protect our hometown from scumbags who try to take it over and that we won't rest until everyone living here is safe" said Yun as he spoke in a determined manner.

"My older brother has a good point on that statement there. Despite that having to protect our hometown isn't exactly an easy job for us on sight...we'll fight against anyone and anything that tries to get in our way and we'll use our Kung Fu skills to crush those who want to cause harm to the citizens living here. It's something that our grandfather would want us to do if he was still here" said Yang as he used his right hand to pull out a small photo from his pants' right pocket so that he could hand it to Ryu without any hesitation.

When Ryu had gotten the small photo from Yang and looked at it with his own sight, he saw that it was a group photo which was taken outside the Zhang restaurant/home and that it had Yun, Yang, Houmei, Shaomei, Mr. Zhang, and an old Chinese man on it as they looked at the camera from within their own sight and time.

The old Chinese man's description was that of a martial arts expert that looked to be in his late 80's and that he had short white hair, a white mustache and beard, and sharp brown eyes. His attire had consisted of a purple long-sleeve fighting shirt, a purple long-sleeve Chinese robe, a red sash, purple Chinese fighting pants, white socks, and a pair of red fighting slippers. The old Chinese man that was seen from within the photo was none other than Gen and that the photo itself was taken a month ago right before Gen had departed for his faithful meeting with the unknown warrior.

As Ryu saw Gen from within the photo, the young Japanese fighter couldn't help but make a small frown on his face as he was disappointed in knowing that he would be unable to speak to Gen about his past battle against Gouki and that he now wondered on what his next move should be from within his own journey.

"So Ryu...what exactly are you gonna do next? It seemed that you made a hard trip here to Hong Kong in order to see our grandfather and all, only to learn of what's happened to him from within your time" said Yang.

"Well Yang...I was planning on heading to China in due time so that I could see if I could find this unknown warrior that your grandfather had battled against, but since I'm a bit tired at the moment...I'm gonna rest here until I'm able to regain my strength and get prepared for the trek" said Ryu.

"If you're fixing to stay here for a while Ryu...you can always come to our home and use it a resting place until you get ready to head out" said Yun.

"Are you sure about that Yun? I mean...I don't wish to intrude in your home and all and that I can easily sleep outdoors at the given chance" said Ryu.

"Think nothing of it Ryu. You battled against our grandfather at the World Warrior tournament and gave him a fight that he would remember until his passing. It's the least that Yun and I can do for a person who has strong honor from within his spirit" said Yang as he and Yun had made some decent smiles on their faces.

Upon hearing that statement from Yang and seeing the generosity that came from both him and Yun, Ryu had made a small smile on his own face as he nodded in agreement with the twin brothers on their idea and that he appreciated the kindness that came from them during the conversation of the early morning.

"Thank you" said Ryu in a generous manner as he decided to accept the offer of the Lee Brothers without any hesitation or second thought.

A few minutes later outside the Zhang restaurant/home, Ryu, Yun, Houmei, and Yang were standing upon the right sidewalk of the urban section's street and that they were taking their time in having to speak with Shaomei and Mr. Zhang, who stood from outside the front entrance of the building as they were fixing to say their farewell to the group as the four of them were preparing to head off to somewhere in due time.

"So the four of you are heading on over to Kowloon Park?" said Mr. Zhang in a calm way.

"Yes we are father. Martial Arts actor Fei Long is said to be holding a charity event there in order to not only promote his new movie, _Dragon Cop 2_, but to also raise money for an organization dedicated to helping disabled children out. We want to go see if we can meet with Fei Long and get his autograph at the event" said Houmei.

"It's been a while since we last saw Fei Long here in Hong Kong and that this is a good opportunity for us to speak to him about his martial arts skills. I can't wait til we get there and see him with our very own eyes" said Yun as he looked on in an excited manner.

"Are you sure that you don't want to go Shaomei? I mean...you've always wanted to see Fei Long with your own sight and that this chance is something that's very rare" said Yang as he spoke to Shaomei in a calm state.

"I know Yang, but still...someone has to stay behind and help father out with the ramen cooking when the customers start coming in. Though I'm gonna miss seeing Fei Long...I'm glad to know that I'm gonna be able to give my father a helping hand with the ramen cooking. If you're able to...try to get me an autographed poster signed by Fei Long himself. I would really appreciate it" said Shaomei.

"Of course Shaomei. I'll see on what I can do" said Yang.

"So guys...are you ready to head off?" said Ryu as he spoke to his friends in a decent manner.

"Yes we are Ryu. Let's get going" said Yun as he spoke for his brother and girlfriend on sight.

From there, Ryu, Yun, Houmei, and Yang had started to walk down the left direction of the street's right sidewalk while waving goodbye to Shaomei and Mr. Zhang, who waved back towards them as they were expecting to see their friends come back to them later on in the afternoon.

"Take care you guys. Make sure to bring back my autograph poster" said Shaomei as she said her goodbye to the others on sight.

"We will Shaomei. Just make sure that you and dad keep up with the cooking" said Houmei as she assured her sister about her request and that she and the others had made their way down the urban section street as they were determined to get to the location of where the Kowloon Park was.

**Yau Tsim Mong, Kowloon, Hong Kong/ Tsim Sha Tsui East**

Meanwhile at a private white luxury yacht that was stationed at a Western waterfront pier section in the Tsim Sha Tsui East portion of the Yau Tsim Mong district, the leader of the Hong Kong Chinese thugs was taking his time in having to speak to an unknown Hong Kong Chinese man from within the owner's suite of the yacht's main deck section and that the unknown man, who looked to be in his mid 50's while having short red hair, a red mustache, ruthless brown eyes, and a black business suit attire, had made a sternly frown on his face as he wasn't too happy to learn of the news that came from the leading thug.

"You're telling me that those blasted Lee Brothers beat up some of your best men and forced you to retreat in humiliation?" said the unknown Hong Kong Chinese man as he slammed his right fist on the desk that he sat behind from in the room while looking at the leading thug in a sternly yet angered way.

"Yes Mr. Zan and I assure you that my men and I had tried to take them out with our weapons and strength, but still...they proved to be too much for us to handle. Even if we tried to gather others to assist us...it still won't do much good in the end. Yun and Yang Lee are too powerful to take on in a normal battle and that my men and I would only get creamed again if we try to fight them in our condition. We'd need an expert fighter or something to get rid of them if we're to take full control over this area Mr. Zan" said the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug as he stood in front of the desk while looking at the unknown Hong Kong Chinese man, now identified as Mr. Zan: a shady businessman who happens to be a sub-leader of the 108 Dragon mafia group.

Upon hearing that statement from his subordinate, Mr. Zan had made a sternly frown on his face as he knew that his henchman was right about his word and that taking on both Yun and Yang would prove to be a difficult task for him and his men, but still...Mr. Zan was determined to gain control over the local area and that he wouldn't tolerate anyone that would try to get in his way, regardless of who they were.

"You have a good point my faithful minion. In the past...we've sent minor thugs and hooligans to battle against those two and in the end...our forces have always tasted the bitterness of defeat. However...the winning streak of the Lee Brothers will soon come to an end and that they'll join their grandfather six feet under the ground itself. I want you and your men to find a way to get those two punks to come to the Kowloon Walled City by 10:00 P.M. tonight" said Mr. Zan in a calm way.

"The Kowloon Walled City? For what reason Mr. Zan?" said the leading thug.

"Let's just say that I managed to employ the services of an underground fighter who's had his taste for blood and that he'll easily make quick work of the Lee Brothers. I assure you that this time around...both Yun and Yang Lee will learn the harsh price of interfering in the business of the 108 Dragon mafia and that their deaths will be a great warning to those that try to get in our way" said Mr. Zan as he spoke in a confident way to his subordinate and that the leading thug had nodded in agreement to his leader about that statement in which he knew that Mr. Zan had a plan up his sleeve and that he was behind it all the way from within his own time.

**Yau Tsim Mong, Kowloon, Hong Kong/ Kowloon Park**

Meanwhile at Kowloon Park that was located in the middle portion of the Tsim Sha Tsui area, a huge special event was happening from within the park itself as many people were scattered throughout the area, enjoying the variety of festivities that was happening from within the late morning of the day and that everyone was determined to have some fun and happiness from within their own time.

The huge event, which was called "Flying Little Dragons Day", was a special occassion in which a well-known Hong Kong actor/martial artist named Fei Long was hosting it through the use of his film studio, Wong Cinema Productions, and that the event was to not only give young kids a chance to have fun with their parents, but to also raise money and awareness for a local popular organization known as the Liu Huang Foundation for Disabled Children, which was dedictated to helping disabled children out on their road to recovery.

While most of the people had taken their time to enjoy the sights, scenary, and activities that was located from within Kowloon Park during the event, a huge crowd of spectators were seen at the Banyan Court that was located at the Northern section of the park and that they were witnessing a special battle take place from within a specific fighting area of the court itself.

From within the battle, a large Hong Kong Chinese man in his mid 30's was taking on a younger Hong Kong Chinese man from within sight and that the younger fighter had made a determined expression on his face as he was confident in battling against his opponent from within the sight of the spectators' own glance.

The younger Hong Kong Chinese man's appearance was that of a karate fighting expert that looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had short dark brown hair and sharp brown eyes. His fighting attire had consisted of a white sleeveless athletic shirt, a pair of black wristbands, black karate pants with a blackbelt, white socks, and a pair of black fighting slippers. This person was known as Fei Long: a Kung Fu expert who doubles as a movie star from within his spare time and that he uses his own style of Kung Fu fighting known as Hitenryu.

As the larger Hong Kong Chinese man had attempted to attack Fei Long with his hard punches, the Kung Fu movie star was able to detect each attack with his quick reflexes and that he was able to duck and evade each blow that came towards him from his opponent.

While the spectators in the crowd had looked on in amazement from having to see Fei Long battle against his opponent, Ryu, Yun, Houmei, and Yang were within the front portion of the crowd as they saw Fei Long battle from within their own sight and that the four friends were also impressed in witnessing the Kung Fu movie star fight from within their own glance and time.

When the large Hong Kong Chinese man had tried to attack Fei Long with a fast right hook punch, Fei Long had managed to duck the attack at the last moment and retaliated against his opponent by throwing three thrusted Kung Fu punches in a fluid manner, striking the opponent in the chest real hard as he felt the tense pressure of Fei Long's Rekkaken special attack and that he was stunned upon sight as he staggered back a bit while trying to endure the move from within his own desperate situation.

Upon seeing that his opponent was unable to defend himself form within his glance, Fei Long had made a determined expression on his face as he knew that this was the time for him to sieze the opportunity and that he would hold nothing back as he sought to gain the victory from within the fight itself.

"Ryu Hassai!" yelled Fei Long as he balled up both of his fists while having a strong orange-like fire aura emitting from within the two of them and that he immediately unleashed his attack against his opponent, in which the Kung Fu movie star had struck the adversary with a fast left fiery palm strike to the stomach, causing the larger man to make a painful expression on his face as he felt the fiery strike of his opponent and that he immediately grabbed his stomach with his two arms while making a painful groan on his face.

As the first punch of his attack had hit its mark in an instant, Fei Long had wasted no time in throwing a fast right fiery uppercut standing punch towards the chin of his opponent, making another direct hit on sight as the large man was knocked very high into the air from the power of the uppercut and that everyone, including Ryu, Yun, Houmei, and Yang had looked on in complete amazement as they were surprised to see Fei Long's opponent fly through the air in such a surprising manner.

When Fei Long saw that his opponent was vulnerable from within his flight in the air, the Kung Fu movie star had placed himself from within a specific fighting pose on the ground and upon sensing the right second to make his move, Fei Long had jumped up real high in the air while making a defiant battle cry from within sight, extending his fiery-aura right foot out from within his flight in the air and upon coming within striking range of his opponent, Fei Long had succeeded in striking the chest of his opponent through the use of a powerful flying jump kick, causing the large Hong Kong Chinese man to be blown away as he flew through the air of the Banyan Court's specific fighting area and that he crashed upon the ground of the other side in a hard and tough state, lying on his back as he was unable to get back up and continue his fight against Fei Long.

As Fei Long had landed safely on the ground and saw that his opponent was unconscious from within sight, he made a sigh of relief on his face as he knew that the fight was now over and that he could rest and regain most of the strength that he lost from within the scenario of the battle itself.

As the spectating crowd had cheered in excitement upon seeing Fei Long gain the win against his opponent, a young Hong Kong Chinese woman, who looked to be in her early 20's while having long black hair, decent brown eyes, and a woman's black business suit attire (a white long-sleeve dress shirt, a black long-sleeve business jacket, a black short business skirt, and a pair of black high-heel shoes), had approached Fei Long from the right side of his standing position and that she had raised his right arm in victory while showing it to the crowd from within the scenario of the late morning.

"There you have it folks. Another victory for Hong Kong's own Fei Long. Because of his hard-earned win against his opponent...a hefty donation has gone to the Liu Huang Foundation for Disabled Children. Though Fei Long has managed to help the organization out from within his fight...he can't do it alone and needs your help. Please pitch in and donate what you can in order to give those of tomorrow a chance to build their roads to succeess" said the Hong Kong Chinese woman as she spoke to the crowd in a precise way.

When the crowd had heard that statement from the young Hong Kong Chinese woman, all of them had nodded in agreement with the lady on her word and knew that they had to do their part in helping the organization out so that they could help the children out in getting better and being prepared for their own determined futures.

"I have to say that Fei Long is indeed a Kung Fu master" said Houmei as she looked on in an impressed manner.

"That I agree. He waited for the right moment to strike during his opponent's assault and wasted no time in unleashing his best attacks against him. It's safe to say that Fei Long is a fighter who is not to be underestimated" said Yang.

"Agreed" said Yun as he nodded in agreement with his young brother on his statement.

As Ryu kept silent while looking at Fei Long with his own eyes, the young Japanese fighter had made a small frown on his face as he knew from within his mind that Fei Long was a strong contender for him to fight and that he wondered if his own fighting skills would be able to match up against Fei Long's fighting abilities from within the scenario of a future bout.

A few minutes later from within a crowded seating area at the Banyan Court, Fei Long was taking his time in having to sit down at a public table while drinking a small bottle of ice cold water and that he was using a white towel to wipe off some sweat that was on his forehead, exhausted as he was determined to rest and regain his strength in due time.

While Fei Long had took his time in recovering his physical strength, Ryu, Yun, Houmei, and Yang had approached the Kung Fu movie star from the Eastern section of the seating area and that Houmei was carrying a roll-up poster of Fei Long in her right hand from within the approach itself.

"Excuse me Fei Long, but I was wondering if you were busy at the moment" said Yun as he and the others had stood a few feet away from where Fei Long had sat from and that all four friends had looked at the Kung Fu movie star in a decent manner.

"Not exactly. What is it that you want?" said Fei Long as he looked at the group in a calm state.

"I was wondering if you could sign this poster for me. My young sister is a huge fan of yours and she would be honored if she could have an autographed poster made by you" said Houmei as she approached Fei Long while handing the poster to him in a decent sight.

"Sure" said Fei Long as he used his right hand to pull out a black marker from his pants' right pocket so that he could roll out the poster on the table and place his signature upon the lower right side of the poster so that he could roll it right back up and give it to Houmei without any hesitation.

"Thank you so much Fei Long" said Houmei as she looked on in a happy manner.

"It's no problem" said Fei Long as he nodded in agreement to Houmei's statement.

"I have to say that you've showed everyone the reason of why you're one of Hong Kong's toughest fighters. You battled with a clear mind and never lost focus in defeating your opponent" said Yang.

"Your fighting skills is quite extraordinary to see and I would love to get a chance to battle against you in the near future" said Yun.

"I appreciate the kind words from the two of you and that I would show the honor of fighting both of you in a future bout, but be warned that my punches and kicks may overwhelm you if you're not prepared to face them in sight. Train hard whenever you get a chance and by then...you'll be prepared to face me head on in combat" said Fei Long.

"Right" said Yun and Yang as they nodded in agreement with Fei Long on his statement.

"So Fei Long...what type of fighting style do you use? I can tell that it's based from traditional Kung Fu, but it seems that you've added a few of your own elements to it" said Ryu.

"Indeed I did. I decided to focus more in using flying-based attacks and aerial-style techniques mixed with fire Ki energy in order to show my opponents that any attack using both quick agility and aerial elements can overwhelm them on sight and that anyone using this style of Kung Fu can easily gain victory in due time. I call it the Hitenryu Kung Fu style" said Fei Long as he explained to Ryu about the basics of his fighting technique.

"That's good to hear. Perhaps when you get the chance...you could show me the full extent of your fighting style in a future fight so that I could battle against it and see on whether or not my own fighting skills will stand a chance from within sight" said Ryu.

"I'd be glad to accept your offer my friend and I would love the pleasure to display the Hitenryu style to a warrior such as yourself. What's your name by the way?" said Fei Long.

"The name's Ryu Hoshi" said Ryu as he introduced himself to Fei Long.

"Ryu Hoshi? As in the same one that defeated Sagat back in Thailand?" said Fei Long as he looked on in a surprised manner upon hearing Ryu's introduction.

"Yes. It seems that my victory at the World Warrior tournament is spreading around very quick" said Ryu.

"Perhaps it is, but still...it's an honor of having to meet with you face to face and that I would gladly battle you in a future fight Ryu" said Fei Long as he stood up from his seat so that he could walk over to where Ryu had stood from and shake his right hand with his own in a decent manner, to which Ryu accepted without any hesitation.

"Agreed" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Fei Long on his word.

"So Fei Long...how are you doing right now from within this event and everything?" said Houmei.

"I'm doing pretty fine at the moment. It's great to see that the youngsters are enjoying this event with their parents and that everyone is having much fun today. Hopefully...the donations from within the event will be enough to contribute to the Liu Huang Foundation for Disabled Children so that the kids living there will be able to get better and start on their own roads to their futures" said Fei Long.

"That I agree. I'm sure that things will work out for everyone in the end and that we'll be able to move on and see a bright and hopeful future" said Ryu.

"Right" said Yun, Yang, and Houmei in unison as they nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement.

"Well guys...what do you say we continue having fun at this event and showing everyone that the smallest dragons can fly to the heavens and gain victory in the end?" said Fei Long as he looked on in a determined way.

Upon hearing that statement from Fei Long with their own detection, Ryu, Yun, Houmei, and Yang had nodded in agreement with the Kung Fu movie star on his word and decided to continue enjoying their time spent at Kowloon Park, as the four of them were willing to see the rest of the event from within the day itself.

**Yau Tsim Mong, Kowloon, Hong Kong/ Tsim Sha Tsui Area**

Later on in the afternoon during the time of 4:24 P.M., Ryu, Yun, Houmei, and Yang were making their way down a specific street's right sidewalk of the Tsim Sha Tsui's Southern residental urban section as they were heading back to Houmei's restaurant/home and that they wanted to check up on how Shaomei and Mr. Zhang were doing from within their own sight and time.

"We had quite a blast back there you guys. It was great to see that everyone was having much fun from within their own time and that Fei Long and his friends were able to gain some donations for the charity" said Houmei in a decent way.

"That I agree. I'm quite surprised to learn from Fei Long that he had battled against our grandfather before and that he almost came close to beating him" said Yun.

"And despite the fact that our grandfather was able to defeat Fei Long in combat...he told him that he had the true spirit of a fighting warrior from within his own spirit and that he would someday rank as one of the greatest Kung Fu fighters to ever walk the Earth. Hearing that statement from our grandfather had given Fei Long a strong reason to get better and that his reputation as a strong Kung Fu fighter can't be denied" said Yang.

"Fei Long has what it takes to being a legendary fighter in his own right. Hopefully one day...I'll be able to face him in combat and see his skills for myself" said Ryu.

Upon hearing that statement from Ryu with their own detection, Yun, Houmei, and Yang had nodded in agreement with the young Japanese fighter on his statement

and knew from within their own minds that an intense battle between Ryu and Fei Long would be something that they would wish to witness in their own right.

As the group had approached Houmei's restaurant/home from within their walk, Houmei had went to the front door of the building so that she could open it and walk in with the others without any hesitation or second thought.

"Father...Shaomei...I'm back" said Houmei as she came into the inner front portion of the restaurant/home and that she was expecting to hear the voices of both her father and her young sister, but to the unexpected sight of the elder Zhang daughter...she saw that the restaurant was empty and torned apart from within her glance and that she made a shocked gasp on her face upon seeing the unexpected scene with her own eyes.

"W...what happened here?" said Houmei as she looked on in a shocked manner upon seeing the tables, chairs, plates, and noodle bowls broken on the floor while the walls were spray-painted with Chinese gang graffiti and that various Chinese pictures were on the floor as well, ripped apart on sight while some picture frames were shattered in an instant.

"Oh man. It looks like someone trashed the restaurant" said Yun as he, Yang, and Ryu had also looked on in shock as well from seeing the unexpected scene with their own glance.

"This doesn't look good you guys. We need to find Shaomei and Mr. Zhang as soon as possible and see if they're okay" said Yang as he looked on in a sternly manner.

"Right" said Ryu as he agreed with Yang on his statement.

"Father! Shaomei!" cried Houmei as she immediately ran towards the kitchen portion of the restaurant so that she could try to see if there was any sign of her father and young sister.

When Houmei had entered into the restaurant's right-sided kitchen section through its door, she made a horrified gasp on her face as she saw that her father had lied upon the middle section of the floor in an unconscious state and that he was bruised up on sight while his head was busted wide open, causing a strong amount of blood to pour out of the gash wound in an instant.

"Oh no! Father!" cried Houmei as she immediately rushed to him and that she had kneeled down from her father's left side while coming to his aid in an emotional manner.

As Ryu, Yun, and Yang had came into the kitchen portion of the restaurant and saw the condition that Mr. Zhang was in, the three of them had made some surprised gasps on their faces as they were horrified to see the suffering that Mr. Zhang was going through and that they couldn't believe on what was happening from within their own glance and time.

"Father...are you okay? Please speak to me" cried Houmei as she made an emotional expression on her face.

When Mr. Zhang had heard Houmei's voice through his weak detection, he had slowly opened his eyes from within sight and saw that his elder daughter and her friends were looking at him with some concerned expressions on their faces.

"H...Houmei..." said Mr. Zhang as he spoke in a weak and painful state.

"I'm here father. Everything's gonna be okay now" said Houmei as she held her father up from the ground with her arms.

"Houmei...they...took Shaomei. She's...in danger right now" said Mr. Zhang as he tried to speak through the intense pain of his head gash.

"They took Shaomei? Who did it father? Who took Shaomei?" said Houmei.

"The...108 Dragon...mafia. They came back here...and attacked us unexpectedly. I tried...to stop them...but there were...too many of them. Please...you have to save Shaomei...before..." said Mr. Zhang as he tried to speak further about the matter at hand, but before he could continue his talk, Mr. Zhang had suddenly lost consciousness due to his weak condition and that he had fallen into a unconscious state, causing the group to look on in a shocked and worried manner.

"Father? Father!" cried Houmei as she saw that her father had fallen into an unconscious state and that she was unable to wake him up from within her own efforts.

"Mr. Zhang is badly injured. We gotta get him to the hospital and fast" said Yun as he spoke in a serious manner.

"Agreed" said Yang as he nodded in agreement with Yun on his statement.

"Guys...look at this" said Ryu as he spotted an unknown paper that was lodged upon a nearby left wall by a pocket knife and that the young Japanese fighter had pulled the knife from out of its lodging place so that he could throw it to the ground and get the paper while holding it with his right hand and looking at it with his own two eyes.

As Ryu, Yun, and Yang saw that the paper had displayed an unknown message that was in Chinese language, Yun had decided to read the text of the language so that he could try to see on what the purpose of the unknown paper was from within the unexpected scenario of the afternoon.

"**We have taken the young girl in our custody. If you want to get her back, come to the Kowloon Walled City by 10:00 P.M. tonight and come alone. No police or the girl dies on sight. We'll be expecting you Yun and Yang Lee. -The 108 Dragon**" said Yun as he read the specific message on sight.

"The 108 Dragon? They're the ones that did this?" said Houmei as she looked on in a shocking manner.

"I believe so Houmei and it's no doubt that they're seeking revenge for their earlier defeat from this morning" said Yang as he looked on in a sternly way.

"And they'll be expecting us to come to their turf in due time so that they can attempt to attack us on all sides. This is gonna be quite a problem for us" said Yun as he too had looked on in a sternly way.

"We'll figure out on what to do against our enemies later, but right now...we need to get Mr. Zhang to the hospital so that he can get treated for his wounds" said Ryu as he spoke in a serious tone.

Upon hearing that statement from Ryu on sight, Yun, Yang, and Houmei had nodded in agreement with the young Japanese fighter on his idea and decided that they couldn't afford to waste any more time from within the present situation that was at hand.

**Yau Tsim Mong, Kowloon, Hong Kong/ Queen Elizabeth Hospital**

A few hours later at the Queen Elizabeth Hospital that was located in the King's Park area of Kowloon's Ho Man Tin residental section, Ryu, Yun, Houmei, and Yang were inside a 4th floor hospital room as they were with Mr. Zhang, who rested in a hospital bed while being dressed in a white sleeveless hospital gown and having a bandage wrapped around the gash wound of his head while he breathed peacefully through a plastic oxygen mask that was connected to a storage tank upon the bed's right side and that Mr. Zhang also had a hospital IV upon the bed's left side, in which the needle of the IV was stuck inside Mr. Zhang's right wrist as it was giving him special fluids to his veins that would be able to help him speed up his recovery process.

As Houmei sat by her father's right side in a chair while holding his right hand with her own hands, she made an emotional expression on her face as a few tears had came down from her eyes, showing the fact that she was real worried about the condition of her father and that she was also worried about the welfare of her young sister, Shaomei.

While Yun had looked through the hospital room's right-sided window and saw that the early dusk of the night was seen throughout the Yau Tsim Mong district of Kowloon, the impulsive skateboarder had made a sternly frown on his face as he knew that time wasn't on his friends' side and that they needed to act fast as soon as possible so that they could get the chance to save Shaomei from facing total danger at the hands of the 108 Dragon mafia.

"Guys...we can't afford to sit around and let the actions of our enemies get to us. We need to head on over to the Kowloon Walled City and try to rescue Shaomei from her captors" said Yun as he turned around from his standing position while looking at his friends in a calm yet sternly state.

"You certain that's a good idea Yun? I mean...you're heading straight into their territory with no back-up and that you'll be vulnerable to whatever plan those jerks have up their sleeves" said Houmei as she looked on in a worried way.

"That may be so Houmei, but still...we can't think about the worse-case scenario of this situation. Shaomei's life is in danger right now and that we need to save her as soon as possible" said Yang as he sat in a chair from the left side of the room while looking on with his own perceptive glance.

"Yang's got a good point. No matter on what type of plan these guys may have...we're gonna bust through it with our Kung Fu skills and see to it that Shaomei gets back here safely" said Yun.

Upon hearing those statements from both Yun and Yang upon sight, Houmei had made a small frown on her face as she knew from within her mind that the twin brothers were right about their word and that Shaomei's safety was the focus of Yun and Yang's mission to the Kowloon Walled City.

"If you guys are fixing to head off to save Shaomei, I would like to come with you and assist you in any way that I can" said Ryu as he stood next to Yang from the left side of the room while having a determined expression on his face.

"Thanks for the offer Ryu, but this is something that Yang and I must do. It's our fault that Shaomei got kidnapped by the 108 Dragon mafia and we're determined to see to it that we correct this problem" said Yun as he spoke to Ryu with a precise glance on his face.

"Even if that was so...you still need my help if you wish to make your mission a success. Houmei has a good point in which the two of you could easily be walking straight into a trap and that having an extra person with you can increase the odds that you'll be able to escape from it while saving Shaomei in the process. Besides that...I want to give you guys a helping hand in getting your friend back here safely as well and that I won't rest until everyone is safe and okay. It's the least that I can do for the grandsons of Gen" said Ryu as he spoke in a strong-willed state.

Upon hearing that statement from Ryu with their own detection and seeing that was very determined to pitch in and help them out, Yun and Yang had made some calm glances on their faces as they knew from within their minds that they couldn't afford to turn down the help of the young Japanese fighter and realized that having him along would help them in their mission of saving Shaomei from the 108 Dragon mafia.

"It seems that you're determined to help us out in any way that you can Ryu and that you won't take no for an answer. If that's the case...you can tag along with us and help us in saving our friend" said Yun.

"Thank you for letting me come with you on your mission. I promise you that I'll fight very hard to help you save Shaomei from her captors" said Ryu.

"Agreed" said Yang as he stood up from his chair while looking on with a determined expression on his face.

"Well guys...if you're ready to head out and save Shaomei...let's not waste any more time here and get going" said Yun as he walked over to where Ryu and Yang had stood from so that the three of them could get ready to leave the hospital room and head to their destination in no time at all.

"Right" said Ryu and Yang in unison as they nodded in agreement with Yun on his statement.

From there, the three fighters had made their way to the left-sided entrance door of the hospital room so that they could open it and get ready to leave the room without any hesitation, but before they could take another step on sight, Houmei had spoken out unexpectedly as she wanted to say something to Yun before he left with Yang and Ryu.

"Yun, wait a minute" said Houmei as she spoke up in an unexpected way.

"Huh? What is it Houmei?" said Yun as he turned around from his standing position while looking at Houmei in a confused state.

Upon seeing that Yun and the others had looked at her with some puzzled expressions on their faces, Houmei had placed her father's hand back on the bed and stood up from her seat as she made her way to Yun so that she could say something to him before his departure to the Kowloon Walled City.

"Listen Yun. I know that you and I have had our differences in the past and that we've always argued over the most trivial things, but it's safe to say that the two of us agree on Shaomei's safety and that she needs to be saved from her captors. Yun...I'm begging you to save my young sister and bring her back to me and my father. I don't want anything bad to happen to her and that I promised myself that I would always take care of her. Please save my sister Yun" said Houmei as she made an emotional expression on her face while closing her eyes in an attempt to stop herself from shedding any tears towards her friends.

As Yun saw that Houmei was emotionally distressed about the welfare of her sister, the impulsive skateboarder had made a calm expression on his face as he realized that his girlfriend was greatly worried about Shaomei from within sight and that Yun had easily understood the concept of being worried for a sibling, as he had made a vow of his own in making sure that he would take care of Yang from within his own time.

Realizing that he needed to keep Houmei's spirit up from within the situation, Yun had unexpectedly placed his arms around Houmei's back and hugged her in a surprising sight, causing Houmei to make a shocked gasp on her face as she didn't expect to be hugged by her boyfriend from within the scenario of the confrontation.

"Yun..." said Houmei as she looked on in a surprising manner from having to witness her boyfriend's unexpected move towards her.

"Houmei...I can easily understand on how you're feeling right now. If I were in your shoes...I'd be worried about Yang's welfare in my own time and that I wouldn't know on what to do from within that situation. I promise you that the three of us will fight through the odds stacked against us and see to it that your sister comes back to you and your father. That's a promise that I vow to keep" said Yun as he spoke to Houmei in a calm yet determined manner from within the hug and that he had broken off the hug from within time so that he could look at Houmei with his own eyes.

When Houmei had heard that statement from Yun and saw that he was determined to keep it from within his own time, the elder Zhang daughter had made an emotional yet grateful smile on her face as she realized that she had a kind-hearted boyfriend who was determined to make sure that she and the rest of her family would be safe from within his own watch and that Houmei was real happy from within her own spirit.

"Yun..." said Houmei as she looked on in a generous state while having teary eyes from within everyone's own sight.

"I promise you that everything will be okay in due time Houmei. You stay here and take care of your dad for the time being. We'll be back as soon as possible with Shaomei" said Yun as he, Ryu, and Yang had wasted no time in leaving the hospital room so that they could begin their trek towards their specific destination from within the coming night.

As Houmei saw that the three of them had left her sight while the door had closed behind them in an instant, the elder Zhang daughter had made a small sigh on her face as she knew that she couldn't afford to let her fear get the best of her and that she had to pray and hope for the strongest outcome that Yun, Yang, and Ryu would succeed in the mission of rescuing Shaomei from the 108 Dragon mafia.

From there, Houmei had made her way back to the right side of her father's hospital bed and sat back down on her chair as she held her father's right hand up with her own hands and looked at him with a calm expression on his face as she knew that the current situation happening right now was bound to meet its climax in due time from within the end of the night.

"Father...it seems that the only thing we can do now is pray and hope for the best that Yun, Yang, and Ryu can succeed in finding Shaomei and saving her from the 108 Dragon mafia. I know that things seem hard right now and that the situation looks hopeless on sight, but as long as we have faith in ourselves and our friends...I'm sure that things will work out in the end. Yun...Yang...Ryu...please be careful in your adventure and bring Shaomei back to us safe" said Houmei in her mind as she made a calm yet determined expression on her face from within her personal thinking and that she had hoped her boyfriend and the others would succeed in rescuing Shaomei from danger and defeating the 108 Dragon mafia from within the process of their own mission.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Ryu, Yun, and Yang wastes no time in traveling to the shrouded Kowloon Walled City in hopes of finding Shaomei and saving her from the 108 Dragon mafia, but it won't be easy for the trio, especially when their adversaries manage to have the home field advantage against them. Eventually...the three fighters travel to an underground location in the city and discover that in order to save Shaomei from certain harm, they must take on a ruthless fighter named Won Won, who isn't hesistant in slashing the fighters with his sharp cleaver knife. Even if the trio are successful in getting Shaomei back, they're still not of the woods just yet, as they must then escape from the threat of the 108 Dragon mafia. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	30. Chapter 29: Within Kowloon Walled City

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 3: The Adventures of Ryu**

**Chapter 29: Within the Kowloon Walled City**

* * *

**Kowloon City, Kowloon, Hong Kong/ Kowloon Walled City**

From within the time of 9:50 P.M., the bright and beautiful lights of Hong Kong's Kowloon City district was seen throughout the entire city landscape as many office buildings had their lights on in an instant while neon signs and displays were shown throughout the local sections of Kowloon City and that many people had took their time to drive and walk throughout the specific district as they were determined to enjoy the sights and scenary that lied from within the specific district itself, but for three specific fighters...this hour was very crucial to them as they were determined to save a friend of theirs from certain harm and danger.

Upon standing from outside the Northern entrance of a tiny enclave-like urban settlement known as the Kowloon Walled City that was located from the upper Northern section of Kowloon City, Ryu, Yun, and Yang had made some sternly frowns on their faces as they knew that they had to succeed in their mission of having to rescue Yang's girlfriend, Shaomei, from the custody of the 108 Dragon mafia and that they were prepared to take on any threat that might get in their way from within the scenario of the night itself.

"So this is the famous Kowloon Walled City" said Ryu as he took his time to look at some of the urban settlement's buildings, in which most of them were badly broken and decomposed on sight while some buildings had no windows to protect them from any possible rain or other weather hazards.

"Indeed it is Ryu. My girlfriend is somewhere in there and we have to go inside and rescue her as soon as possible" said Yang as he smashed his right fist into his left palm in mid-air while having a determined expression on his face.

"But it won't be easy for us to find Shaomei on sight. We're literally walking into a lawless territory and that the 108 Dragon mafia has the advantage here. We need to be real careful once we enter into the settlement and make sure that we keep our guard up at all costs" said Yun in a calm yet serious way.

"Agreed" said Yang as he nodded in agreement with his older brother on his statement.

"Let's not waste any more time here and get going. The sooner we find Shaomei...the better" said Ryu as he was preapared to enter into the urban settlement without any hesitation or second thought.

From there, Yun and Yang had nodded in agreement with Ryu on his idea and that the three of them had decided to waste no time in heading into the Kowloon Walled City as they were determined to complete their mission and save Shaomei from her ruthless captors in an instant.

Within time, Ryu, Yun, and Yang had made their way down a dark corridor-like alleyway as they were heading straight into the center of the urban settlement in hopes of finding a clue that could lead them to the location of where Shaomei was being held captive from. As Ryu walked through the alleyway with Yun and Yang, he couldn't help but notice that many buildings containing homes and shops were bundled together side by side and that the sky itself was very hard to look at, due to the building structures that blocked the sky's view from within sight. Also...some fluorescent lights were placed upon the walls of the buildings as it was a decent way to bring light to an enclave-like urban settlement which wasn't able to gain basic sunlight due to the settlement's building structures.

"I don't mean to be insensitive or anything, but how are people able to live like this?" said Ryu as he looked around with a sternly expression on his face.

"Through sheer will and strong determination. It's not exactly easy for anyone living here in the walled city Ryu. Most of these people aren't able to get high-paying jobs that are seen from within the main city and must often take minimum-wage jobs in order to support their families. Plus the people who take the minimum-wage jobs must also find a residence from within here and that the homes themselves aren't exactly great, but still...it's better than nothing" said Yun as he explained a bit of information about the walled city to Ryu.

"A while back...the government had decided that this entire settlement would be torned down due to the fact of poor sanitation and numerous complaints of crime made by the locals. It's said that evacuations of the settlement will begin in the next few months and that the Hong Kong Housing Authority will devise a plan of resettling those that are living here. While most of the locals aren't exactly too happy to hear of the news...some have decided to accept the fact that this place won't be around for much longer and that they'll have to find another home for them and their families" said Yang as he explained the rest of the information to Ryu on sight.

Upon hearing those statements from the twin brothers with his own detection, Ryu had nodded in agreement as he knew that the residents of the Kowloon Walled City was having a hard time living from within their own conditions and he hoped for the best that each and every one of them would be okay from within their own time.

When Ryu, Yun, and Yang had came to the end of the first alleyway and saw that a left-sided corner alleyway and a right-sided corner alleyway was within their sight, they decided to take the right-sided alleyway as they were determined to continue their trek through the walled city in hopes of finding Shaomei in due time.

As the trio had continued their walk down the second alleyway, they saw that a homeless Hong Kong Chinese man wearing a brown-hooded jacket was sleeping peacefully upon the ground of the right-sided wall and that he had a medium-sized bottle of liquor with him as he held it tightly with his left hand from within his decent sleep.

Deciding that they didn't want to bother the homeless man, Ryu, Yun, and Yang had silently walked past him as they continued their way down the alleyway and that they wouldn't stop from within their own sight and time, but unknown to the trio from within their walk...the homeless man had slowly opened his eyes and looked at them in a silent state, squinting his eyes in a sternly manner as he knew from within his mind on who they were in an instant.

When the homeless Hong Kong Chinese man saw the trio leave his sight, he wasted no time in using his right hand to pull out a small black walkie-talkie from his jacket's right pocket and that he had immediately pressed its transmit-recieve button so that he could speak through it without any hesitation and inform an unknown source about the scenario that was happening right now.

"They're here" said the homeless Hong Kong Chinese man as he spoke through the walkie-talkie in a calm and silent manner so that he wouldn't alert the trio from within his own glance.

"So guys...do you think that we should try to ask some locals if they heard or seen any suspcious activity that might have happened in the last few hours?" said Ryu as he looked at Yun and Yang in a decent manner during the walk.

"I don't think that's a good idea to consider. Most of the people living here know on who the 108 Dragon mafia are and that they don't wish to get involve in their shrouded affairs. They fear that if they tell someone about the mafia's activities...retaliation from the group wouldn't be too far in the near future" said Yun.

"Though most of the locals want to see a direct end to the 108 Dragon mafia...they're trying to play it safe and not stand in the way of the group's path. It's not easy to see the mafia get away with their henious crimes, but stilll...the locals hope that one day, the group will be destroyed and that everyone in the district can live in complete peace" said Yang.

From there, Ryu had nodded in agreement once more with the twin brothers on their statements and hoped for the best that the locals living in the walled city would be able to see true peace in the near future of time itself.

As Ryu, Yun, and Yang had continued their walk down the second corridor-like alleyway, they saw that they were coming towards a fork in their path, of which there was a left-sided corner alleyway upon sight while the current alleyway they were on had continued down from within their own glance.

Before the trio could consider their next move on which path to take, a small group of ruthless Hong Kong Chinese men who looked to be in their early 30's had unexpectedly came from around the corner of the left-sided corner alleyway and that they stood a few feet away from Ryu, Yun, and Yang while pointing some guns towards them in a precise and relentless state.

"Looks like the welcoming committe has arrived" said Yun as he, Yang, and Ryu had stopped in their tracks while looking at the small group in a surprised yet sternly sight.

"And having to fight against them won't be easy, due to the location that were in" said Yang as he too had looked on in a sternly way.

"Guys...don't look now, but it seems that they're not the only people we have to worry about" said Ryu as he looked from behind his back in a frustrated manner and when Yun and Yang had turned their heads around so that they could see on what Ryu was looking at, the two of them had gasped in shock as they saw that a couple of suspicous Hong Kong Chinese men had stood a few feet away from behind them and that they too had guns pointing towards them in a menacing sight.

"Darn it. Looks like they were expecting for us to come" said Yun as he spoke in an angered yet frustrated state.

"And knowing that they have the home field advantage doesn't make things much easier for us" said Yang.

"This doesn't look good" said Ryu.

"Ha ha ha. I must admit that you have the balls to come here on our turf, knowing that we can take you out at anytime, but seeing as though that little wench's safety means much to you...I'm not surprised to see this happen" said the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug from the early morning incident as he made his way past the first group of Hong Kong Chinese thugs so that he could stand in front of them and look at the trio in a ruthless manner while using his right hand to point a gun towards them from within his time.

"You disgusting scumbag! What have you done with Shaomei?" said Yang as he looked at the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug in an angered and vengeful way.

"Don't worry your stupid little head about your little friend. She's safe for the time being, but her welfare will depend on your next course of action. We'll take you to where your friend is located at and if you want to get her back...you'll have to fight for it" said the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug.

"Fight for it? What exactly do you mean by that?" said Yun in a suspicious manner upon hearing that statement from the adversary.

"You'll know soon enough in due time. Now...if you wish to be reunited with your friend, follow us and don't do anything stupid" said the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug as he made his way back through his fellow thugs so that he could get to the other side of their standing position and get ready to lead the others to the location of where the 108 Dragon mafia had lied from.

Knowing that they had little choice from within their present situation, Ryu, Yun, and Yang had decided to do what the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug had commanded them to do and begin to follow him and his friends down the left-sided corner alleyway as they were determined to get to the location of where Shaomei was being held captive from.

For the next few minutes, Ryu, Yun, Yang, and the Hong Kong Chinese thugs had made their way down the corridor-like alleyways of the Kowloon Walled City as they were taking their time in heading to the precise location of where the remaining members of their 108 Dragon mafia branch had lied from and that the trio had knew from within their own minds that they were one step closer in rescuing Shaomei from her captors.

Upon managing to arrive at a specific abandoned building's door that was located in the southeastern section of the settlement, the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug had went up to it and used his left hand to knock on it so that he could get the attention of a person that was within the inner front portion of the building itself.

A few seconds after the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug had knocked on the door from within sight, the door itself had slowly opened in an instant and that it revealed a huge Hong Kong Chinese man that looked to be in his late 30's and that he had a sternly frown on his face upon seeing the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug with his own eyes.

"We manage to get our guests to come here. The boss is expecting for them to arrive" said the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug as he spoke to the huge thug from within sight.

"Right. Take them to where is boss is at" said the huge Hong Kong Chinese thug as he stepped to his left side so that he could allow the leading thug and his friends to come in with Ryu, Yun, and Yang from within their own glance and time.

As the group had came into the specific building from within the scenario of the night, they made their way to a right-sided room that was in the back portion of the building and that it had a single door that lied from upon the right wall of the specific room.

Without any hesitation or second thought, the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug had opened the door and by doing so...had revealed a set of stairs that lead down to an unknown location at the bottom.

As the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug and his friends had made their way downstairs, Ryu, Yun, and Yang had followed them from within sight as they were forced to cooperate with their enemies and that the three fighters had hoped for the best that Shaomei was okay from within the situation that was happening right now.

When the group had came to the bottom of the stairs, they soon began to make their way down a damp-like corridor that was dim-lighted on sight and that it strechted for at least a mile at it lead to a specific location of which the group was making their way to.

As the group had approached a steel door that was at the end of the corridor, the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug had opened the door without any hesitation and revealed to everyone a huge underground bright-lighted basement-like room that was very big on all sides and that it had an unexpected wrestling ring that was within the middle portion of the room itself.

Besides the wrestling ring that was within the room, a couple of Hong Kong Chinese thugs had stood from within the room as well and that they made some sternly expressions on their faces as they knew that the "special guests" of the 108 Dragon mafia would soon come in and be forced to participate in a plan that the group itself had in store for them.

As Ryu, Yun, and Yang were forced to come into the room by the Hong Kong Chinese thugs, the trio had made their way to the front portion of the room and stood diligently on sight as the thugs had surrounded them on all sides and that they were unable to make a move against them from within the scenario of the night itself.

"What's going on here? What do you have planned for us?" said Yun as he spoke in a determined manner.

"He he he. In due time...you'll learn on what your fate will be my naive little friend and that you'll wish you and your brother hadn't gotten involved in our business" said an unexpected male voice.

When Ryu, Yun, and Yang had heard the voice with their own detection and turned their glance to the right side of their standing position, they saw that Mr. Zan was making his way towards the trio from the right-sided portion of the room and that he stood a few feet away from the fighters while having a small smirk on his face upon seeing his enemies with his very own eyes.

"I take it that you're the ringleader of these thugs?" said Yang as he looked at Mr. Zan in a sternly way.

"Indeed I am young man. My name is Mr. Zan and I happen to be a sub-leader of the 108 Dragon mafia. For the past few months...you and your brother have been getting in our way and halting our business, always wanting to protect the spineless worms that live in your hometown. It's people like you that makes me sick to my stomach and I won't stand for it any longer" said Mr. Zan as he looked at the twin brothers in a sternly state.

"Making you sick to your stomach? It's you who's hurting the innocent people that's trying to live here and stealing their hard-earned money for your own greed and evil. Selling drugs to young kids...brutally attacking anyone who tries to stand up against you and your gang...and now trying to force everyone under the ignorant rule of your group. Your statement should be the other way around, in which my brother and I are sick to our own stomachs in seeing you get away with this and that we'll put a stop to it right now" said Yun as he spoke back against Mr. Zan in a determined sight.

Upon hearing that statement from Yun with their own detection, Mr. Zan and the rest of the Hong Kong Chinese thugs couldn't help but make some laughter on their faces as they didn't take Yun's determination very seriously and that they considered him to being a pest from within their own glance and time.

"Ha ha ha. I have to say that you do have the words to make my men and I laugh in our own time. You snot-nosed punks have no idea on who you're messing with and that you're bound to face the price of getting in the 108 Dragon mafia's way. In time...you'll give us control over your hometown and that we'll make sure you suffer greatly, one way or another" said Mr. Zan as he raised his right hand up in mid-air and that he used his thumb and middle finger to make a direct snap, signaling an unknown event to take place in an instant.

From there, two Hong Kong Chinese thugs had approached Mr. Zan from the right-sided portion of the room and that the two of them had Shaomei in their custody, of which the two thugs held Shaomei's arms tightly with their own arms so that she wouldn't struggle and break free from upon sight.

"Shaomei!" cried Yang as he, Yun, and Ryu saw that Shaomei was within their sight and that they were unable to rescue her just yet from within the scenario of the night itself.

"Yang!" cried Shaomei as she was surprised to see her boyfriend and his friends with her own sight and that she was unable to get to them due to the two Hong Kong Chinese men that held her from within their custody.

"Shaomei, are you okay? Did these jerks hurt you or anything?" said Yang.

"I'm perfectly fine right now Yang, except that I've been scared and frightened since I was kidnapped" said Shaomei as she looked on in a frightened sight.

"Don't worry Shaomei. I promise you that the three of us will save you from these scumbags in due time" said Yang in a determined manner upon seeing the situation that his girlfriend was in.

"That remains to be seen Yang Lee. If you don't want nothing bad to happen to your precious girlfriend...you and your brother will have to take on a special fighter that I have planned for you and I assure you that this fighter is unlike any other person that you faced in combat before" said Mr. Zan.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" said Yun as he looked on in a suspicious manner upon hearing that statement from Mr. Zan.

"You know soon enough Yun Lee and once this fighter is done with you...death will be an option that you'll wish to take in the end. Won Won...come forth!" yelled Mr. Zan as he gave a direct command to a specific person that was within the room itself.

From there, an unknown huge Hong Kong Chinese man had started to make his way towards the wrestling ring from the other side of the room and that he was carrying a medium-sized meat cleaver knife with him in his right hand as he was licking the blade of it with his own tongue.

As the unknown Hong Kong Chinese man had gotten to the apron of the ring and wasted no time in climbing up to the structure so that he could go past its ropes and stand diligently from within everyone's own sight, Ryu, Yun, and Yang had seen the unknown fighter with their own eyes and knew that they had their hands full if they wanted to save Shaomei from the custody of the 108 Dragon mafia.

The unknown Hong Kong Chinese man's description was that of a strong-muscled man that looked to be in his mid 40's and that he had a complete bald head with a brown Chinese ponytail in the back, a black mustache and beard, and ruthless brown eyes that displayed her rough nature upon sight. His fighting attire had consisted of a red sleeveless athletic shirt, a black skull tattoo that was on his right shoulder, red wristbands, gray fighting pants, white socks, and a pair of red-gray working boots. This person was known as Won Won: a brutal and ruthless strongman who was once a sailor and chef, but has since decided to focus his time in battling against random opponents and defeating them through both his tough strength and sharp cleaver knife.

"I like for you boys to meet my good friend Won Won. Considered to be a brutal and merciless fighter against anyone who tries to battle him, Won Won has earned a reputation throughout the entire district and that most people wouldn't dare to challenge him on sight, for fear that they might end up getting chopped and sliced into pieces by his cleaver knife. If you don't want nothing bad to happen to Miss Shaomei...you'll have to fight and defeat Won Won on sight, a feat that's not exactly easy to do" said Mr. Zan in a confident way.

As the Hong Kong Chinese thugs had yelled and cheered out in excitement upon hearing that statement from their boss, Ryu, Yun, and Yang had made some sternly expressions on their faces as they knew that they were in a tough situation and if they wanted to get out of it while rescuing Shaomei from within the process, the three fighters would have to work together in overcoming the odds that were stacked against them so that they could gain a strong victory from within the end.

"So Yang...what do you say? You're ready to take on tall, big and ugly over there?" said Yun as he looked at Yang in a calm yet determined way.

"You bet I am. To ensure that Shaomei is safe...I'll take on this entire room if need be" said Yang as he balled up both of his fists while having a sternly frown on his face.

"We need to find some way to plan out our escape once we manage to get Shaomei in our custody. Something tells me that these guys aren't just gonna let us go if you two manage to beat your opponent" said Ryu as he whispered to the twin brothers in a calm state.

"Ryu's got a good point. After the way we've been stopping their crimes against the citizens...it's safe to say that these guys want our blood on their hands and everything" said Yang.

"If that's the case...I'd say that the three of us need to be prepared to fight these guys once we get rid of Won Won. Ryu...keep an eye on Shaomei and make sure that Mr. Zan and his gang don't do anything suspicious while Yang and I battle against Won Won" said Yun.

"Right" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Yun on his idea.

After speaking to Ryu about their current situation, Yun and Yang had wasted no time in making their way to the ring so that they could climb up on its apron and make their way through the ropes so that they could stand in the ring and face Won Won, who stood a few feet away against them from the other side of the ring.

As Ryu saw that Yun and Yang was preparing to take on Won Won from within sight, the young Japanese fighter had made a sternly frown on his face as he knew that the twin brothers would have their hands full in combating against the ruthless Hong Kong Chinese strongman and he hoped for the best that both Yun and Yang would be okay from within the scenario of the upcoming fight.

When Shaomei saw that the twin brothers were about to fight against their specific opponent from within sight, she made a worried expression on her face as she knew that her boyfriend and his older brother was about to battle against a merciless fighter and that she too had hoped for the safety and Yun and Yang from within her own time.

"Yang..." said Shaomei in her mind as she looked at him and Yun in a worried state while still being held captive by Mr. Zan and his Hong Kong Chinese thugs.

"He he he. You little boys think that you have what it takes to battle against me, not knowing that you'll only end up getting broken and torned limb from limb by yours truly" said Won Won as he spoke in a rough voice while looking at his opponents in a menacing state and licking his cleaver's blade with his own tongue.

"That remains to be seen ugly. You may be tall and strong, but muscles don't always cut it in a fight" said Yun as he placed himself from within a fighting stance while looking at Won Won in a precise way.

"That's right. Speed and agility is what a fighter needs to win a battle and as we're about to show you...my brother and I can defeat anyone through the use of our own fast Kung Fu" said Yang as he placed himself in his own fighting stance while looking on with a determined glance on his face.

"This I'd love to see" said Won Won as he decided to place his cleaver knife into his pants' right pocket so that he could use his left hand to crack the knuckles of his right fist as he got prepared to battle against his opponents without any hesitation or second thought.

As Yun and Yang saw that Won Won was prepared to fight against them from within the scheduled battle, the two brothers had looked on with some sternly frowns on their faces as they realized that there was no going back from within the mission and that both Yun and Yang wouldn't stop fighting until they were able to defeat their enemies and rescue Shaomei from within the process of their own work.

Sensing the right moment to make their first move, Yun and Yang had immediately ran towards Won Won from within the wrestling ring and that the twin brothers had made some defiant yells on their faces as they were prepared to fight against their opponent from within everyone's own glance.

Upon coming within striking range of Won Won's standing position, Yang had immediately jumped up into the air in a high manner from within a fast state and began to descend back down towards Won Won while preparing to strike him with a diving right kick while Yun had raised his balled-up right fist in mid-air from the ground and that he was about to attack Won Won's stomach through the use of a fast sprinting punch.

From within everyone's own glance in the basement-like room, they saw that the attacks of the twin brothers had struck Won Won from within a timed simultaneous state and that they were amazed in seeing the direct teamwork that came from both Yun and Yang, but the attacks themselves didn't phase Won Won one bit as he stood in a strong and resilient manner from upon his standing position and that the brothers themselves were quite shock to see that their attacks had little affect against Won Won's endurance.

While Yang had used his right foot to jump off from Won Won's face so that he could do a backflip in the air and land safely on the wrestling ring's middle portion, Yun had immediately pulled back his right fist and saw that the stomach of Won Won wasn't affected on sight, causing Yun to make a small gasp on his face as he didn't expect for this to happen from within his own glance.

"But how...?" said Yun as he looked on in a shocked manner.

"Ha! Did you honestly think that your puny punch would be able to faze me in an instant? During my time as a sailor...I trained my entire body to withstand the harshness of the sea and that I've been through countless hours of rigorous physical training so that I could build the strongest body defense and endurance. You're gonna need much more that your fancy Kung Fu tricks to take me down little man and as I'm about to show you...I plan to not let you get away in attacking me" said Won Won as he raised his balled-up right fist in the air and that he immediately threw it towards Yun through the use of a backhanded punch, making a direct hit on sight as Yun felt the intense physical power that came from the ruthless Hong Kong Chinese strongman and that he flew through the air upon sight so that he could crash upon the middle portion of the wrestling ring mat, near his surprised brother.

"Yun!" cried Yang as he immediately came to his older brother's aid and that he tried to help him get back up from the ground.

While the Hong Kong Chinese thugs had cheered for Won Won during the fight, Ryu had made a sternly frown on his face as he realized that Won Won would prove to be a tough opponent for his friends and he hoped from within his own mind that Yun and Yang would find some way to break through Won Won's endurance and defeat him as soon as possible.

"So tell me little worms...do you wish to continue a fight that you're bound to lose in the end from?" said Won Won in a mocking way.

"Of course slimeball. We're just getting started" said Yang as he managed to help Yun get back up from the ground.

"That's right and once we manage to break through your so-called endurance...you'll taste our combined strength and face defeat in no time at all" said Yun as he stood up from the ground while looking at Won Won in determined sight.

"Big words coming from two ignorant punks. Try to strike me again if you want to. You'll only see the fact that even when I'm facing two opponents...I'll still emerge as the victor" said Won Won.

"We'll see about that" said Yun as he immediately ran towards Won Won once more in hopes of taking him down from within his own fighting.

"Yun, wait!" cried Yang as he tried to stop his brother from initiating his next attack against their opponent.

As Yun came within striking range of Won Won once more, the impulsive skateboarder had began to attack his opponent with a fierce wave of strong punches and kicks, striking Won Won's chest and stomach in an endless manner as Yun had attempted to bring the ruthless Hong Kong Chinese strongman down in an instant, but Won Won had once again used his inner endurance to withstand each and every blow that came from his opponent and that Won Won himself had made a demented smile on his face as he was amused by Yun's effort against him.

"What's wrong little man? Can't bring me down?" said Won Won as he looked at Yun in a mocking way.

"Don't get too cocky you piece of scum. You'll face defeat in due time" said Yun as he continued his barrage attack against Won Won from within sight.

"I don't think so you little worm" said Won Won as he brought his two hands together as one in mid-air and threw it down towards Yun's back through the use of a double-axe handle counterattack, making a direct blow on sight as Yun was brought down to the wrestling mat in a rough manner and that Yun himself had struggled to get back up from the ground while enduring the hard physical strength that came from Won Won's counterattack.

Seeing that Yun had attempted to get back up from the ground, Won Won had wasted no time in picking Yun up by his shirt's back collar so that he could lift him back up from the ground and stand him up in his own accord as he was determined to continue his assault against Yun from within his own glance and time.

Upon managing to stand Yun back up on his own two feet, Won Won had proceeded into attacking his opponent with a few hard punches, striking Yun in the face and chest many times as Yun felt each physical blow in a hard manner and that he was unable to defend himself from within Won Won's own assault.

Deciding to finish up his attack against Yun, Won Won had threw a hard right uppercut punch towards Yun's lower chin and that the blow of the punch itself had knocked Yun very high into the air as he flew back from Won Won's standing postion on the right side of the wrestling ring and that he crashed upon the mat's middle portion through his own back, lying in a painful manner as he tried to get back up while enduring the inner pain that came towards him from Won Won's assault against him.

"No! Yun!" said Yang as he saw that his older brother was knocked to the mat once more and that he once again came to his direct aid in an instant.

"Humph! Truly a waste of my time. You boys may have had the advantage my fellow thugs in the past, but I'm afraid that your luck has now run out. Before this night is over...I'll see to it that the two of you beg for mercy when I crush your tiny little bones into many pieces" said Won Won.

"Don't get too confident you big ape. This match is far from being yours. Yun...I want you to stand back and let me get a shot at him" said Yang as he looked at Won Won in a sternly state while speaking to his brother from within the process.

"You sure about that Yang?" said Yun as he slowly got back up from the ground and that he spat out a mixture of saliva and blood to the mat while looking at Yun in a precise way.

"I am. You've tried to take him down with your own attacks and all, but it seems that your physical moves don't have much affect against Won Won's tough endurance. Perhaps if I can slow him down with my fast tactics and wear down his strength...we might be able to find an opening in his defense and strike him down at the given chance" said Yang.

"That I agree. Don't let him get the chance to initiate a counterattack against you Yang and try to avoid any attacks he may have in store" said Yun as he decided to walk back away from Yang's standing position so that Yun himself could stand from the left side of the wrestling ring and look on while Yang had stood from within the middle portion of the mat, placing himself from within his fighting stance as he continued to look at Won Won in a sternly yet determined way.

"So you're gonna try to take me on in a losing battle? Fine by me. I'll enjoy crushing your frail body in due time" said Won Won as he clenched his teeth in a ruthless manner while balling up both of his fists from within the process.

"You seem confident that you're gonna win this fight Won Won and if that's the case...come and attack me yourself" said Yang as he used his right hand to signal to Won Won in coming towards him, causing Won Won to make a sternly frown on his face as he didn't like the fact that Yang was mocking him from within his own glance and time.

"You asked for it" said Won Won as he immediately ran towards Yang in an instant and that the ruthless Hong Kong Chinese strongman had attempted to attack Yang on sight, causing Yang to stand on his ground in a diligent way as he was ready to face Won Won from within his own opportunity.

As Won Won had came within striking range of Yang and attempted to strike him with a fast right hook punch, Yang had immediately used his evasive agility to avoid the punch that came from his opponent and that Won Won had made a surprised gasp on his face in seeing that Yang was able to avoid his attack in an unexpected way.

Deciding that he couldn't afford to let Yang get the best of him, Won Won had proceeded into throwing a hard left hook punch towards Yang's face in hopes of getting a hit against him, but the analytical rollerblader had once again used his physical speed to evade the attack, causing Won Won to build up some frustration from within his own spirit as he didn't appreciate Yang avoiding his attacks in such a precise method.

Without any hesitation or second thought, Won Won had proceeded into attacking Yang through a heavy barrage of hard punches, causing Yang to duck and evade each punch that came towards him from his enemy and that Yang himself was able to avoid each move with ease while keeping his focus in fighting against Won Won from within the scenario of the night itself.

As Yun, Ryu, and Shaomei saw that Yang was taking his time in battling against Won Won from within their own glance, the three of them had made some concerned expressions on their faces as they knew that Yang would have to take his time in avoiding the relentless punch barrage of Won Won and that he would have to wait for the right moment to strike back and attempt to gain the advantage of the fight itself.

"What's wrong little man? Too scared to fight back?" said Won Won as he continued his punch barrage against the evasive Yang.

"Not exactly. I'm waiting for the right moment to initiate my counterattack against you and this move will start the beginning of your downfall" said Yang as he continued to avoid the punches of Won Won.

"Ha! You got nothing against me" said Won Won as he attempted to strike Yang with a fast right punch, only to miss as Yang had ducked down really quickly and upon doing so, the analytical rollerblader had immediately rolled towards Won Won's standing position so that he could get ready to unleash his countermove against the ruthless Hong Kong Chinese strongman from within the given chance.

"Here's what I got. Senkyuutai!" yelled Yang as he timed himself from within his foward roll towards Won Won and upon coming within striking range of his opponent, Yang had ended his foward roll by thrusting himself upward in the air through the use of his right arm during the conclusion of the roll and that he struck Won Won in the lower chin with a rising left karate kick from below, making a direct blow on sight as Won Won had felt the surprising move that came from the analytical rollerblader and that he staggered back a bit while Yang had flew through the air during the scenario of his surprise attack.

As Ryu, Yun, and Shaomei saw that Yang was able to strike Won Won with his fast attack, the three of them had made some shocked gasps on their faces as they were surprised in having to see Yang manage to cause Won Won to stagger back from his standing position and that the analytical rollerblader had descended back to the ground from the end of his attack and that he had laded safely on sight as he continued to take his time in looking at Won Won with his own eyes.

Upon managing to regain his senses after enduring Yang's unexpected attack against him, Won Won had made an angered growl on his face as he didn't appreciate Yang surprising him with such a surprising tactic and that Won Won himself was determined to make Yang pay from within his own accord and time.

"Not bad kid, but still...it won't save you from my wrath" said Won Won as he immediately ran towards Yang and tried to grab him with his own two hands, but Yang had anticipated Won Won's next move and that he was ready to avoid it at the given chance.

"Zenpou Tenshin!" yelled Yang as he immediately jumped up into the air right before Won Won had grabbed the air of his standing position and that Yang had immediately grabbed Won Won's shoulders with his own hands so that he could do a foward flip over Won Won and land directly behind his back, causing Won Won to turn his head around real quickly as he realized that he was vulnerable from within a split second upon sight.

Before Won Won could figure out on what Yang was up to, the analytical rollerblader had brought both of his hands back from his standing position and that he lifted his right foot up from the mat as he made a determined yell on his face in knowing that he was about to get ready to unleash another attack against Won Won without any hesitation or second thought.

"Byakko Soushouda!" yelled Yang as he thrusted his hands together foward in mid-air and made a powerful stomp on the mat with his right foot as he unleashed a powerful physical force strike with his two hands against Won Won's back and that the impact of the attack had caused Won Won to gasp in complete shock as he felt the intense power that came from Yang's own hands and the attack's spiritual force had caused Won Won to stagger back some more as he tried to endure the intensity of the move itself.

"That's it Yang! Keep it up" said Shaomei as she cheered for Yang from within her captive position and that she hoped for the best that her boyfriend would be able to defeat Won Won in due time and rescue her from imminent danger.

As Yang saw that Won Won was struggling to endure the last attack that came from him, he made a determined expression on his face as he knew that he had to immediately capitalize on the situation that was happening and without any hesitation, Yang had immediately jumped up into the air at a high rate so that he could descend back down towards Won Won while preparing to unleash another move against him from within the given chance.

"Raigeki Shuu!" yelled Yang as he flew down towards Won Won while extending his right foot out from within a diving-like kick and that Yang had also extended his arms out from within the air as well so that he could fly down towards Won Won without any hesitation or problem.

When Won Won had turned around real quickly from his standing position and saw that Yang was coming towards him with his aerial attack, the ruthless Hong Kong Chinese strongman had clenched his teeth in a sinister way as he timed the right moment to initiate his fast move against Yang and that he used his right hand to capture and grip Yang's right foot in mid-air from within the attack, causing Yang, Yun, Shaomei, and Ryu to look on in complete shock as they didn't expect for Won Won to stop Yang's attack in such a surprising manner.

"What the...?" said Yang in a shocked yet surprised way upon seeing that his mid-air move was stopped by Won Won.

"Sorry kid, but your little fun has now ended" said Won Won as he used the strength of his right hand to fling Yang through the air via the grip itself and that Won Won had smashed Yang to the mat's middle portion through his back in a hard and violent way, causing Yang to make an excruciating expression on his face as he felt his back being smashed against the wrestling ring mat and that he tried to endure the excruciating pain that was within his own body.

"I'm not done with you yet" said Won Won as he initiated a surprising move against Yang, in which the ruthless Hong Kong Chinese strongman had used his own agility to jump up into the air from within everyone's own surprising sight that he immediately came down in a fast manner towards Yang while extending his right elbow out from within the process of the move itself. When Won Won had came into direct contact with Yang, the ruthless Hong Kong Chinese strongman had smashed his entire elbow against the stomach of Yang from within a powerful flying elbow strike and that Yang had made a painful gasp on his face as he spat out some blood from his move as the elbow had struck his stomach in such a hard and relentless manner.

"Yang!" cried Shaomei as she saw that her boyfriend was struck very badly by Won Won's diving elbow attack.

"No! Yang!" cried Ryu as he too was shocked to see Yang get attacked in such a hard manner by his opponent.

As the Hong Kong Chinese thugs saw that Yang was struck very hard by Won Won's aerial attack, all of them had yelled and cheered out in excitement as they were enjoying the battle that was taking place before their own glance and that Mr. Zan himself had made a ruthless smile on his face as he was real happy in seeing Yun and Yang struggle against their merciless opponent.

When Yun saw that his younger brother was stuck from within the ground by Won Won's diving elbow strike, the impulsive skateboarder had made a shocked gasp on his face as he knew that Yang was in serious trouble right now and that he couldn't afford to let him get even more hurt from within the scenario of the fight itself.

As Yang had made a painful expression on his face while clenching his stomach with his two arms upon his lying position, Won Won had stood back up from the mat after his aerial attack and that Won Won himself had made a sadistic smile on his face as he enjoyed the pain and suffering that Yang was enduring upon sight.

"What's wrong little man? Not having much fun right now? Don't worry about your pain and suffering. I promise to put you out of your misery soon enough" said Won Won as he used his right hand to pull out his cleaver knife from his pants' right pocket and that he licked the blade of it in an instant as he was preparing to attack Yang with it without any hesitation or second thought.

"Not so fast scumbag. Zesshou Hohou!" yelled Yun as he immediately rushed towards Won Won in a fast way and upon coming within striking distance of his opponent, Yun had made a strong foward hop towards Won Won while extending his right fist out from within the process of the attack, making a direct hit against Won Won's chest on sight as Won Won felt the surprising physical impact that came from Yun's quick attack and that the ruthless Hong Kong Chinese strongman had staggered back a bit to the other side of the ring as he tried to endure the move that was placed upon him by the impulsive skateboarder.

"Yang, are you okay?" said Yun as he immediately came to the aid of his young brother, in which he was trying to help him stand up from the ground upon sight.

"I'll be fine Yun, but what are we gonna do about Won Won? Every attack we use on him has barely any affect against his endurance and we're starting to get a bit tired from having to avoid and endure his moves. Unless we find a way to bring him down completely...we're gonna be crushed in no time at all" said Yang as he manage to stand back up from the wrestling mat and that he stood alongside with Yun while using his right arm to wipe off some blood from his mouth and that he was looking at Won Won with a sternly expression on his face.

As Yun had nodded in agreement with Yang on his statement and saw that Won Won was anxious in slicing the two of them up with his cleaver knife, the impulsive skateboarder had made a sternly frown on his face as he knew from within his own mind that there was a way to overcome Won Won's tough endurance and beat him on sight, but it was something that caused Yun to be very cautious about, for he knew that the idea he had in mind was a risky one to consider and that he was determined to make sure in doing the right move from within the fight's own time.

"Yang...I know that you might disagree with me on this, but I have an idea that might help us out" said Yun as he continued to look at Won Won in a determined state.

"An idea? What exactly are you talking about Yun?" said Yang as he looked at Yun with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Since our individual attacks aren't working against this guy at the moment...I propose that you and I team up in using the move that grandfather had taught us" said Yun.

"Hang on a minute Yun. Are you saying that you want to do _that _move right now?" said Yang in a surprised manner upon realizing on what Yun was saying to him upon sight.

"Yeah" said Yun in a determined way.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Yun. We have to take careful considering in thinking about doing this move. You know that in the past...the two of us haven't been able to successfully complete it without causing any flaws and that we had to spend many hours learning how to be in synch with each other for this technique to truly work. If we try to use it against this guy right now and fail...we're gonna be in a world of complete hurt Yun" said Yang in a cautious way.

"Even if that was so Yang...you have to remember that we're not fighting this guy just so we could win, but we're also fighting to save Shaomei from these scumbags. Don't let your inner fear of doing the move get the best of you and focus on the reason of why you're fighting this guy Yang. Remember that Shaomei is counting on you to save her" said Yun as he looked at Yang in a calm yet precise way.

Upon hearing that statement from his older brother and realizing that he was right in an instant, Yang had made a serious glance on his face as he nodded in agreement with Yun on his statement and knew from within his own mind that he couldn't let the past scenario of the move initiation get the best of him, for if he was to save his girlfriend from the 108 Dragon mafia...he would have to try his very hardest and work together with Yun in using the move from within the given opportunity.

"If you boys are done talking with each other...I would love to get started on my little chopping spree. It won't be long before I cut you up and have you for dinner" said Won Won as he looked at Yun and Yang in a menacing sight while holding his cleaver knife in his right hand.

"That's not gonna happen you cannibalistic freak" said Yun as he placed himself into his fighting stance while looking at Won Won with a determined glance on his face.

"This time...my brother and I are ready to fight you and we're gonna put you out of business right here, right now" said Yang as he placed himself into his own fighting stance while looking on with a determined glance on his face.

"We'll see about that. Get ready to die!" yelled Won Won as he immediately ran towards the standing positions of Yun and Yang and that the ruthless Hong Kong Chinese strongman had raised his cleaver knife in the air as he was hoping to attack the twin brothers with his sharp weapon.

As Won Won came within striking range of the twin brothers and tried to attack them with his cleaver knife, both Yun and Yang had immediately jumped to the sides of the wrestling ring as they avoided the downward swipe that Won Won had made and that both Yun and Yang had stood upon opposite sides of the ring as they knew that they had to now work together in order to bring Won Won down from within the given chance.

"You won't escape from me" said Won Won as he turned his sight to Yun from the left side of the ring and that Won Won had immediately charged towards Yun and began to attack him with his cleaver knife, causing Yun to duck and evade each knife swipe that was brought upon him by his opponent.

When Won Won had tried to decapitate Yun's head with a right-sided swipe, the impulsive skateboarder had managed to duck down at the last second and upon doing so, Yun was given a chance to strike back against Won Won with another special attack.

"Tetsu Zankou!" yelled Yun as he turned around real fast from within his ducking position and lifted himself up from the ground while throwing his back right shoulder and elbow against Won Won's chest, making a powerful blow on sight as Won Won felt the intense strength of Yun's special attack and that he staggered back a bit while trying to use his endurance to withstand the strength of the move itself.

As Yang saw that Won Won was staggering back towards him, the analytical rollerblader had made a precise glance on his face as he realized that had to capitalize on a strong opportunity and that he immediately rushed towards Won Won's back so that he could attack him at the given chance.

"Tourou Zan!" yelled Yang as he threw three fast hand chop swipes against Won Won's back and that each swipe had a streak of light blue Ki energy following it, showing the intense power that Yang had put from within his three attacks.

Upon feeling the three chop swipes that came upon his back by Yang, Won Won had made a startled gasp on his face as he didn't expect to get attacked in such a surprising and harsh manner by Yang and that Won Won was determined to make the analytical rollerblader pay for striking him when least expected.

"Why you..." said Won Won as he turned around real fast from his standing position and tried to attack Yang with a quick side cleaver swipe, only to fail upon sight as Yang had jumped up into the air right before the swipe had came to his standing position and that Yang had landed upon the other side of the ring as he joined up with his brother in standing on their ground and looking at Won Won with some determined expressions on their faces from within the scenario of the battle itself.

"You little punks won't humiliate me. I'll slice you to pieces" said Won Won as he looked at the twin brothers in an agitated manner and that he immediately ran towards them once more while holding his cleaver knife up in mid-air from within the dash.

"Yang, you're ready to do this?" said Yun as he looked at his young brother in a calm manner.

"I am Yun. Let's go for it" said Yang as he looked at his older brother in a determined state.

"Right" said Yun as he nodded in agreement with Yang in an instant.

From there, Yun and Yang had wasted no time in jumping up into the air from their standing positions on the left side of the ring so that the two of them could fly in different directions from each other and land away upon the other sides of the ring, confusing Won Won on sight as he stopped and stood from within the middle portion of the ring and saw that both Yun and Yang were looking at him from their standing positions on the other sides of the structure itself.

"What's this? What are you two punks up to?" said Won Won as he saw that Yun and Yang had stood upon the different sides of the ring and that he was left vulnerable from within the middle portion of the ring.

"Let's just say that we're gonna show you the full power of our combined Kung Fu" said Yun as he stood from the left side of the ring while placing himself from within his fighting stance.

"And this attack will give you a lesson on why Yun and I are known to be the strongest martial artists from within this area" said Yang as he stood from the right side of the ring while placing himself from within his own fighting stance.

When Yun and Yang had looked at each other in a precise way and sensed the right moment to initiate their next move, the twin brothers had jumped up into the air from within a unison manner and that both Yun and Yang had descended down towards Won Won from their own sides while preparing to strike him with their own diving right kicks, causing Won Won to gasp in shock as he didn't know on what to do from within this type of situation.

Upon coming within striking range of Won Won in mid-air, both Yun and Yang had struck the face of their opponent with a double Raigeki Shuu attack and that the impact of the two kicks intertwining with each other had caused Won Won to stagger back in an instant as he felt the combined blows of the twin brothers and that his guard was let down in an instant as he tried to recover very quickly from the double attack.

As Yun and Yang had landed upon the mat in a decent manner and stood side-by-side with each other while seeing that Won Won was vulnerable from within their sight, the twin brothers had looked at each other in a quick manner and nodded to one another in an instant as they knew that they had to work together in defeating their opponent without any hesitation or second thought.

From there, Yun and Yang had started to attack Won Won in a fast and quick manner, striking the ruthless Hong Kong Chinese man in unison as their Kung Fu punches and kicks had struck the chest and stomach of Won Won from within a syncronized-like state and that Won Won himself was unable to defend as he was overwhelmed by the fast yet tough punches that came from the twin brothers on sight.

Upon managing to attack Won Won with their syncronized-like fighting, Yun and Yang had proceeded into throwing a double right-handed uppercut punch against the lower chin of Won Won and that the combined attacks of the twin brothers had knocked Won Won very high into the air from within a surprising manner, causing Mr. Zan and the Hong Kong Chinese thugs to look on in shock as they didn't expect for Won Won to get attacked in such a manner by their enemies.

When Won Won had flew up into the high air from within their own sight, Yun and Yang had immediately backfliped away from each other so that they could head back to their respective opposite sides of the wrestling ring and in doing so, the twin brothers would be able to complete their teamwork move without any hesitation or problems.

As Yun and Yang had backfliped away from each other at a good distance upon the wrestling ring, the twin brothers had immediately jumped up into the air at the same time from within the right moment of their backflip unison and that the two of them had flew towards each other and the airborne Won Won in a fast manner while extending their right feet out in a karate kick-like state, preparing to strike the ruthless Hong Kong Chinese strongman with their unified attack.

"Hiten Souryuu-Jin!" yelled Yun and Yang in unison as they struck Won Won in the air with their timed intertwined karate kicks and that Won Won himself had felt the combined strength of the twin brothers as their two attacks had connected against him from within a strong and powerful state.

When Ryu, Shaomei, Mr. Zan, and everyone else saw that Yun and Yang was able to strike Won Won in the air with their unique attack, all of them had gasped and looked on in complete shock as they were surprised to see the twin brothers attack Won Won with such a strong technique and that they knew from within their own minds that the match would surely belong to Yun and Yang upon sight.

As Yun and Yang had landed safely upon the opposite sides of the wrestling ring after the conclusion of their unified attack, Won Won had fallen back down from the air in a painful manner towards the structure upon sight and that he crashed upon the middle portion of the mat through his back in a harsh impact, lying in a roughed-up manner as he was unable to get back up from his condition and that the ruthless Hong Kong Chinese man had fallen into an unconscious state in due time, signaling the defeat of Won Won upon everyone's own sight.

When Mr. Zan and the rest of the Hong Kong Chinese thugs saw that Won Won was defeated upon their own sight, all of them had looked on in pure shock as they couldn't believe that their fellow thug was stopped by their sworn enemies and that they had high hopes in seeing the defeat of the twin brothers from within their own glance and time.

"This...can't be" said Mr. Zan as he looked on in both shock and disbelief upon seeing the unexpected loss of Won Won.

"Alright Yang. Way to go" said Shaomei as she looked on in a happy manner upon seeing that her boyfriend and his older brother had defeated Won Won upon sight.

"Yun and Yang have succeeded in defeating their opponent without any hesitation. The two of them had focused real hard into unleashing their strikes that were in perfect unison with each other and both Yun and Yang were able to strike Won Won with an intertwining karate kick attack. It's no doubt that Gen would be real proud to see his grandsons becoming strong Kung Fu fighters on sight" said Ryu in his mind while looking on with a small smile on his face.

"Yang, are you okay?" said Yun as he walked over to where Yang had stood from so that he could check on the condition of his young brother.

"I am Yun, except that I'm quite surprised to see that we were able to pull off that technique. I thought for sure that we were gonna mess up and everything, but in the end...we managed to unleash it at its full power" said Yang as he spoke to his older brother in a calm yet precise way.

"Indeed we did Yang. It just goes to show you that if you focus real hard into perfecting a move...you're bound to have it work in due time. Now that we're done with this joker...let's focus on the real task at hand" said Yun.

"Right" said Yang as he nodded in agreement with his older brother on his idea.

From there, Yun and Yang had made their way to the specific edge of the wrestling ring so that they could look at Mr. Zan and the Hong Kong Chinese thugs with their own determined glance.

"Alright Mr. Zan. We defeated your special fighter and won. Now give Shaomei back to us" said Yun as he spoke in a sternly manner.

Upon hearing that demand from Yun with his own detection, Mr. Zan had clenched his teeth in pure anger as he couldn't believe the fact that both Yun and Yang had managed to defeat his fighter from within the scenario of the night and that he couldn't allow them to get away in humiliating his group from within his own time and opportunity.

"If you think for one second that you're just gonna get the wench and be on your merrily way, then you're more stupid than I could imagine" said Mr. Zan as he looked on in an infuriated way.

"What?" said Yang as he and Yun had looked on in a sternly manner upon hearing that statement from their enemy.

"He he he. Did you honestly think that you would just walk out of here unscathed? You may have defeated Won Won and surived the battle against him, but the war is far from over my naive little friends. My men are anxious to take you on right now and unless you have the strength to battle against all of my fighters...your fate is as good as dead" said Mr. Zan as he spoke in a sinister and ruthless way.

From there, the Hong Kong Chinese thugs had started to surround the wrestling ring on all sides and that Yun and Yang had made some sternly frowns on their faces as they knew that something like this would happen from within the scenario of the night itself.

For Ryu...he saw that a couple of Hong Kong Chinese thugs had surrounded him on all sides from his standing position on the main ground of the room and that the young Japanese fighter had made a sternly yet determined expression on his face as he balled up both of his fists and stood from within his fighting stance as he was ready to battle against the thugs without any hesitation or second thought.

"Feh. Why am I not surprised that something like this would happen? It just goes to show you to never trust shady businessmen on sight" said Yun.

"Agreed. Let's not waste our time against these slimeballs and rescue Shaomei right now" said Yang in a determined way.

Upon nodding in agreement with his young brother on his idea, Yun had immediately jumped up into the air with Yang and that the two of them had flew from the ring in a fast manner and descended down towards the two Hong Kong Chinese thugs that had Shaomei in their custody.

In a quick and precise manner, Yun and Yang had struck the faces of the two Hong Kong Chinese thugs with their own diving right kicks and upon knocking them down and unconscious on sight while landing safely on the main ground, Shaomei was free from the custody of her captors and that she was real glad to be out of the present danger.

"Yang!" cried Shaomei as she came to her boyfriend in a fast manner and hugged him with her own arms as she was glad to be by his side once again.

"Shaomei, are you okay?" said Yang as he looked at Shaomei in a relieved manner.

"I am now, thanks to you" said Shaomei as she looked at Yang while having a happy expression on her face.

"I don't mean to interrupt or anything, but we're not out of the woods just yet you guys" Yun as he looked at the Hong Kong Chinese thugs that surrounded him, Yang, and Shaomei upon sight.

"He's right. If we're to escape from this predicament...we're gonna have to battle our way through the odds and emerge victorious. Shaomei, stay close to me" said Yang as he placed himself from within his fighting position while having Shaomei stay behind his back from within the process.

"Right" said Shaomei as she got real close to Yang so that she would be protected by her boyfriend.

"You fools will now pay the price for getting in the way of the 108 Dragon mafia. Attack them!" yelled Mr. Zan as he gave a direct command to his minions while standing away upon the right-sided portion of the room so that he could be safe from the chaos that was about to occur in an instant.

From there, the Hong Kong Chinese thugs had wasted no time in attacking Ryu, Yun, and Yang from their standing positions upon the main ground of the room and that the three fighters had realized from within their own minds that if they were to survive their ordeal...they would have to battle against the ruthless thugs and hold nothing back in their attempts to survive.

As Ryu began to fight against the thugs that tried to attack him on sight, the young Japanese fighter had battled against his adversaries by using a strong wave of punches and kicks, knocking most of them down in an instant as they felt the physical power that came from Ryu while Yun had used his slow yet powerful Kung Fu strikes and kicks to defeat his fare share of the thugs and Yang was able to overcome the thugs that tried to attack him with his weak yet fast Kung Fu strikes and kicks while having Shaomei close to him so that no harm would come upon her from within the process of his fighting.

When Mr. Zan saw that his minions were beaten up by the three fighters from within his own glance, the sub-leader of the 108 Dragon mafia had clenched his teeth in an angered yet frustrating manner as he couldn't believe the scenario that was happening right now and that Mr. Zan himself was determined to make Ryu, Yun, and Yang pay for getting in the way of the group.

"Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!" yelled Ryu as he jumped up into the air very quickly and extended his right foot out from within the process of the technique as he began to spin around real fast in the air through the use of his Ki energy and that he was able to knock out a couple of Hong Kong Chinese thugs with his attack, landing safely on the ground as he completed his move without any hesitation or problem.

"Kobo Kushi!" yelled Yun as he thrusted his two hands together foward in mid-air and made a powerful stomp on the ground with his right foot as he unleashed a powerful physical force strike that was similar to Yang's Byakko Soushouda attack and that the technique itself had blasted a few thugs into the air so that they could crash upon each other on the ground and lie in a painful and excruciating state.

"Byakko Soushouda!" yelled Yang as he thrusted his own two hands together foward in mid-air and made a powerful stomp on the ground with his right foot as he unleashed his own powerful physical force strike that made a direct impact with a few thugs and that they were blown into the air so that they could crash upon the ground in a hard and tough manner.

As Ryu saw that most of the thugs were down and out, the young Japanese fighter had made a sigh of determination on his face as he realized that himself and his friends were safe for the time being, but still...they had to escape from their enemies as soon as possible.

"Guys, let's get going. This is our chance to escape" said Ryu as he looked at Yun, Yang, and Shaomei with his precise sight.

"Right" said Yun as he, Yang, and Shaomei had agreed with Ryu on his idea.

From there, the quartet had immediately ran to the entrance door of the room and wasted no time in opening it so that they could leave the room without any hesitation and make their way down the corridor very quickly in hopes of getting to the stairs so that they could escape from the vicinity as soon as possible.

"You fools! Get your sorry behinds up. Don't let those brats escape from here" said Mr. Zan as he gave a direct order to his fallen men and that the thugs themselves had obeyed their boss' command as they slowly got back up from the ground so that they could begin their pursuit against the fighters.

When Ryu, Yun, Yang, and Shaomei had came to the entrance stairs that was at the end of the corridor, the four of them had immediately climbed up the stairs so that they could head towards the door that was at the top and open it without any hesitation or problem.

Upon opening the stairs' door and entering back into the main upper portion of the building, the quartet had immediately rushed to the entrance door that was at the front portion of the building and that they were hoping to escape from their pursuers as soon as possible, but when the quartet had came into the room that had the front door in sight, they gasped in shock as they saw that the huge Hong Kong Chinese thug from earlier had stood in front of the door and that he had a sternly expression on his face as he knew on what the quartet were trying to do from within his own sight.

"Going somewhere?" said the huge Hong Kong Chinese thug as he looked at the group in a sternly manner while balling up both of his fists from within the process of the scene.

"Yeah and if you don't move your big fat butt out of the way...we'll be forced to knock some sense into you" said Yun as he spoke in a confident manner.

"You little worm. I'll make you pay for that insult" said the huge Hong Kong Chinese thug as he charged towards the quartet in a fast way and that he tried to attack them with his own ruthless strength.

"I don't think so. Shoryuken!" yelled Ryu as he jumped in front of the huge thug and unleashed his right rising uppercut jump punch against the lower chin of the thug, making a direct blow on sight as the thug had felt the intense physical power that came from Ryu's attack and that he flew up into the air so that he could crash upon the left-sided ground that was away from the door and lie in an unconscious state while Ryu had landed safely on the ground from within the success of his attack.

"Nice going Ryu" said Yang as he and Shaomei had looked on in a happy manner upon seeing Ryu's victory over the huge thug.

"Don't mention it. Now...let's get out of here while we still can" said Ryu.

From there, Yun, Yang, and Shaomei had agreed with Ryu on his idea and that the four of them had immediately opened the front door of the specific building and ran out of it so that they could make their way outside into the Kowloon Walled City and begin their desperate run to the Northern entrance of the settlement.

Within a few minutes of escaping the hideout of the 108 Dragon mafia, Ryu, Yun, Yang, and Shaomei had made their way down an alleyway that was located in the middle portion of the settlement and that the quartet didn't stop from within their constant running as they were determined to get back to the specific entrance of which they came from.

As the group had coninuted their dash down the alleyway, they heard some loud, constant yelling throughout the settlement that came directly from the Hong Kong Chinese thugs and the quartet had realized from within their own minds that the 108 Dragon mafia was spreading throughout the alleyways of the entire settlement, hoping to find the quartet and making them pay for the scenario of tonight.

"It looks like our friends are trying to find us right now" said Yun.

"Which means that getting to the exit will be a whole lot tougher for the four of us" said Yang.

"What are we gonna do you guys?" said Shaomei in a worried manner while running alongside with Yang.

"We gotta keep running at all costs and making sure that we don't get stopped by anything in our tracks. We'll fight if we need to, but the top priority is escaping from our pursuers and making sure that we get to the safe zone outside the settlement" said Ryu as he ran in front of the group while looking back to his friends and speaking to them about the plan of escape.

"Right" said Yun, Yang, and Shaomei in unison as they agreed with Ryu on his idea.

As the quartet had sprinted down the specific alleyway, they saw that a right-sided corner alleyway was within their sight and that they had to choose on whether or not to continue down the path they were on or to make a strong direction change and head into the other alleyway without any hesitation or second thought.

"Which way do we go? Foward or to the right?" said Yang.

As the quartet had gotten close to the fork in their run, they saw that six Hong Kong Chinese thugs were coming towards them from the front direction of their current path and that the thugs had made some ruthless expressions on their faces as they were determined to attack the group from within the given chance of the night's own scenario.

"Looks like it's to the right" said Yun.

From there, Ryu, Yun, Yang, and Shaomei had made a strong turn from within their sprint and ran down the right-sided corner alleyway, not stopping for a second as they knew that the thugs was right behind them and that they couldn't afford to let them catch up from within their own opportunity.

"Those guys are behind us" said Shaomei in a frightened manner while continuing her run with the others.

"Keep moving, no matter what" said Yang as he spoke back to his girlfriend in a precise way.

As the quartet had ran down the alleyway with the Hong Kong Chinese thugs in pursuit of them, the fighters saw that they were heading straight towards the end of the alleyway and that they had to choose on whether to go to the left-sided corner alleyway or the right-sided corner alleyway that lied from within their own glance.

"This way" said Ryu as he lead Yun, Yang, and Shaomei down the left-sided corner alleyway so that they could continue their sprint away from their pursuers.

"Don't let them escape" said a Hong Kong Chinese thug as he and the others had continued their chase against the fighters and that the thugs themselves had went down the same corner alleyway in hopes of continuing their pursuit from within sight.

As the Hong Kong Chinese thugs had ran down the specific alleyway without any hesitation, the six of them had gasped in shock as they saw that they were coming towards a fork in their path, of which they had to choose on whether or not to continue on the path they were on or to take a right-sided corner turn down another alleyway.

"Crud! Which way do we go?" said a Hong Kong Chinese thug in a shocked way.

"To the right. Our best bet is that they're trying to get to the nearest entrance as soon as possible and there's one to the right side of this area from our current position" said another Hong Kong Chinese thug from within the sprint.

"Very well then. To the right alleyway you guys" said a third Hong Kong Chinese thug as he and the rest of his friends had turned real quickly from within their sprint and began making their way down the right-sided corner alleyway in hopes of catching up with the wanted enemies of the group.

However...the Hong Kong Chinese thugs had no idea that Ryu, Yun, Yang, and Shaomei had stayed upon the current alleyway and that the four of them had continued their sprint down the path, determined to get away from their enemies so that they could escape the settlement and be safe from within their own time.

"I don't see those guys chasing us from behind. They must've taken the other path from back there" said Yang as he looked back from within his sprinting so that he could see if anyone was following him and the others from upon sight.

"That's good to hear" said Shaomei.

"Even if that was so...we're not out of the danger just yet" said Yun.

"Yun's got a good point. There are others looking for us at the moment and won't rest until they make us pay for getting in their way. Only until we escape from here can we relax and know that the trouble is over. Let's keep moving so that we don't run into any more of those thugs" said Ryu in a calm yet determined way.

As Yun, Yang, and Shaomei had agreed with Ryu on his idea, the four of them had continued their sprint down the alleyway as they knew that they had to continue moving very quickly so that they couldn't allow the members of the 108 Dragon mafia to catch them on sight from within the given chance.

For the next few minutes, the quartet had ran throughout the many sections and alleyways of the Kowloon Walled City, carefully avoiding any confrontations with the Hong Kong Chinese thugs and that they were determined to make it safely to the Northern entrance of the settlement without running into any thugs from within the process of their task.

As Ryu, Yun, Yang, and Shaomei were almost close to the Northern entrance of the settlement, the quartet had made an unexpected run-in with a couple of Hong Kong Chinese thugs, who came directly into their path through the use of a right-sided corner alleyway and that the thugs, who were armed with melee weapons were determined to hurt the group from where they stood at.

While Shaomei had stood back from the scene at a safe position so that she wouldn't get hurt, Ryu, Yun, and Yang had battled against the thugs from within their own sight and despite the limited space of the corridor-like alleyway, the three fighters were determined to defeat their enemies so that they could continue on their way to the Northern entrance of the settlement.

Though the Hong Kong Chinese thugs had tried to hurt the three fighters with their melee weapons, it proved to be no good for them as Ryu, Yun, and Yang was able to overcome the thugs' advantage and defeat each and every one of them with their own fighting punches and kicks on sight.

Upon managing to knock the last thug down in an instant, Ryu, Yun, and Yang had made some sighs of relief on their faces as they knew that they had succeeded in defeating their adversaries on sight and that they would be able to continue on their way to the Northern entrance of the settlement.

"That takes care of them" said Yun as he made a relieved expression on his face.

"Indeed and we're about close to the entrance of where we came from. Let's get moving while we still can" said Ryu.

"Right. Shaomei, let's get going" said Yang as he looked at his girlfriend from her safe position.

"Okay" said Shaomei as she immediately ran towards the location of where her boyfriend and the others had stood from and in the process of her running...she had intentionally stepped on the back of a thug who tried to slowly get back up from the ground, only to be stepped on by the right foot of Shaomei from within her sprint and that Shaomei's own footprint was left upon the middle portion of the thug's back as he lied upon the ground in a painful and humiliating state.

Upon getting back together right after the impromptu fight, the quartet had continued their way down the specific alleyway of which they were in and that neither one would stop upon sight as they were determined to make it to the entrance as soon as possible.

After a few minutes of running and careful direction traveling throughout the corridor-like alleyways of the Kowloon Walled City, the quartet had proceeded down a specific alleyway from within the Northern section of the settlement and upon doing so...the group had made some surprised gasps on their faces as they saw that they were closing in on the specific entrance that they were looking for.

"There it is guys. The exit" said Shaomei as she looked on in happiness upon seeing the Northern entrance of the settlement with her own eyes.

"We're home free" said Yang as he looked on in an excited manner.

As the quartet had ran very quickly towards the Northern entrance of the settlement and made their way through it on sight, the group had arrived upon a dilapidated sidewalk and street that was located outside the Northern section of the settlement and that Ryu, Yun, Yang, and Shaomei were able to stop from upon the dilapidated street and finally rest from their constant running, realizing that they had miraculously escaped from the danger of the 108 Dragon mafia.

"We...finally made it out...of the settlement" said Yun as he stood in an exhausted manner while trying to catch his breath.

"Indeed...we did" said Ryu as he too had stood in an exhausted manner as well while trying to catch his breath from within the process of his own time.

"I don't ever want to go through...something like that again" said Shaomei as she looked on in a relieved yet tired manner.

"I promise you that you won't have to endure such a nightmare again in the future Shaomei. As long as you're by my side...nothing bad will ever happen to you and that you'll be perfectly safe through the use of my Kung Fu" said Yang as he stood next to Shaomei while looking at her with an assured expression on his face.

Upon hearing that statement from Yang and realizing that he was determined to keep his promise to her without any hesitation, Shaomei had nodded in agreement with her boyfriend on his statement and knew from within her own mind that she would definitely be safe under his watch.

"Well guys...I'd say that we had enough danger and excitement for this night. What do you say we head back to the hospital and rendezvous with Houmei and her father?" said Yun as he looked at the beautiful stars of the night while having a decent smile on his face.

"Sounds like a good idea Yun. Those two'll definitely be happy to have Shaomei back with them. Let's get going while we still can" said Yang as he looked on in a determined manner upon hearing that idea from his older brother and that he and the others had decided to waste no time in leaving the area so that they could immediately head back to the hospital without any hestiation or second thought.

Meanwhile at the specific abandoned building that lied from within the southeastern section of the Kowloon Walled City, Mr. Zan was taking his time in having to talk with the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug from within the right back portion room of the building's upper section and that the thug himself had given Mr. Zan the news about the recent scenario that had occured a few minutes ago.

"What? You're saying that those brats were able to escape from us?" said Mr. Zan as he looked on in an angered manner upon being given the news of the quartet's escape from the settlement.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Zan. My men have searched high and low throughout the alleyways of the settlement and found no sign of our enemies. It's safe to say that the Lee Brothers and their friends were successful in escaping from here and that they're long gone by now. I'm gonna head out and gather our men back here so that we can try to plan a future move against them. I promise you Mr. Zan that we will have our vengeance against those two punks and that they'll feel the wrath of the 108 Dragon mafia in due time" said the leading Hong Kong Chinese thug as he finished his conversation with Mr. Zan and that he had wasted no time in heading towards the front door of the building so that he could leave in an instant and rendezvous with his fellow thugs.

Upon hearing that statement from the leading thug with his own detection and seeing him leave from within the process of the scenario, Mr. Zan had clenched his teeth in an angered state and balled up both of his fists from within sight as he couldn't believe the fact that his enemies were able to escape the clutches of his group and that he was determined to find some way in making Yun and Yang pay from within his own time and opportunity.

"Darn it! Just when it seemed that I had everything planned and worked out tonight...those two snot-nosed punks had to ruin everything and make me look like a complete fool again. Yun and Yang Lee may have rescued their friend and escape the clutches of my group, but one day in the future...those two will definitely pay for getting in my way. Savor this victory while you can Lee Brothers, for when the 108 Dragon mafia strikes on an unexpected note...we will make you suffer for your actions against us and you'll be joining your grandfather sooner than expected" said Mr. Zan in his mind as he looked on in an angered and infuriated state, determined to one day see the defeat of the Lee Brothers so that his group would be able to rule over the Tsim Sha Tsui district without any hesitation or problem.

**Yau Tsim Mong, Kowloon, Hong Kong/ Queen Elizabeth Hospital**

Later that night at the Queen Elizabeth Hospital that was located in the King's Park area of Kowloon's Ho Man Tin residental section, Houmei had continued to sit by her unconscious father's right side from within his hospital room as she was hoping that he would be able to recover from the injuries that he sustained from within the gang attack that took place at their restaurant/home and the elder Zhang daughter had made a concerned expression on her face as she was also worried about the safety of her boyfriend and her young sister.

As Houmei had continued to look on from within her own time, the hospital room's door had opened in an unexpected way and that Houmei had turned her direction to the door as she tried to figure out on who was coming in from within her own time.

To Houmei's own shock...she saw that Ryu, Yun, and Yang had came into the room from within a surprising manner and that they had Shaomei with them, who had a gentle expression on her face as she was real glad to be back with her family upon sight.

"S...Shaomei..." said Houmei as she looked on in a shocked manner upon seeing her young sister.

"Hey sister. Did you miss me?" said Shaomei as she stood from the middle side of the room while having an innocent expression on her face.

Upon hearing that statement from her young sister and seeing that she was okay from within her sight, Houmei had made an emotional expression on her face as she was real glad to know that her young sister was okay and that she was real grateful in realizing that Yun, Yang, and Ryu had came to her direct rescue from within the scenario of the night itself.

"Shaomei!" cried Houmei as she immediately got up from her chair and ran over to where Shaomei had stood from so that she could give her a strong and emotional hug on sight, causing Shaomei to make a happy expression on her face as she knew that her older sister was glad to have her back in an instant and that Shaomei herself had hugged her sister back without any hesitation so that she could express her own happiness as well.

"Shaomei, I'm so glad to see that you're alright. I thought that something bad had happened to you" said Houmei as she looked on in an emotional manner while continuing to hug her young sister on sight.

"Everything's okay now Houmei. Thanks to Yun, Yang, and Ryu...I was rescued safely from my captors and saved from complete harm. I'm just glad to be back here with you and father" said Shaomei as she continued to hug her older sister while having an emotional expression on her own face as well.

As Ryu, Yun, and Yang saw the emotional scene that occured between the two Zhang sisters, the three fighters couldn't help but make some decent smiles on their faces as they were glad to know that they were able to reunite a family on sight and that all three fighters felt real happy in knowing that they completed a mission without any hesitation or problems.

Just then, Mr. Zhang had started to slowly wake up from his unconscious state and that he had opened his eyes in a weary-like manner as he tried to figure out on where he was and what was going on at the moment.

"Where...am I...?" said Mr. Zhang in a calm yet weak state.

Upon hearing Mr. Zhang speak from within their own detection, everyone had immediately rushed over to where Mr. Zhang had lied from so that they could check up on his condition and see if he was okay from within their own glance and time.

"Father, you're awake" said Houmei as she and Shaomei had stood by the right side of their father's hospital bed while Ryu, Yun, and Yang had stood in front of the bed from within their own time.

Upon hearing Houmei's voice with his own detection and turning his sight to where his older daughter had stood from, Mr. Zhang had made a small gasp on his face as he saw that Shaomei had stood by Houmei and that Mr. Zhang was surprised to see that his young daughter was brought back to safety from within the scenario of the night itself.

"Shaomei...is that you?" said Mr. Zhang in a shocked way.

"Yes it is father. As you can see...I'm right here with you and Houmei and that our friends were able to rescue me from my captors" said Shaomei as she spoke to her father in a gentle yet relieved manner.

When Mr. Zhang had heard that statement from Shaomei and saw that she was okay, he made a emotional yet grateful expression on his face as he was very happy in having his young daughter back with him and that Mr. Zhang was glad to know that everything had worked out from within scenario of the night itself.

"Thank the heavens that you're okay Shaomei. I knew that somehow in some way...Yun and Yang would come to your rescue and make sure that you were brought back here to us in an instant. From the bottom of my heart...I thank the two of you in rescuing Shaomei and saving her at the given chance" said Mr. Zhang as he turned his glance towards Yun and Yang while looking at them with a grateful smile on his face.

"It was nothing Mr. Zhang. We just wanted to see to it that you have both of your daughters with you during your recovery process" said Yun.

"That's right and like we said before...we always make sure that our friends are safe from any scumbag who tries to hurt them on sight" said Yang.

Upon hearing those statements from the twin brothers on sight, Mr. Zhang had nodded in agreement with Yun and Yang in an instant as he knew from within his mind that the twin brothers were noble Kung Fu fighters that had a strong sense of honor and justice and that he was real glad in knowing that they would fight for those that were threaten upon their own sight.

"Yun...I want to thank you for saving Shaomei and bringing her back here safely. I'm real happy to know that you and her are completely okay" said Houmei as she walked over to where Yun had stood from so that she could look at him with a calm expression on her face.

"It was nothing Houmei. We just wanted to make sure that you and your father had Shaomei back with you. We were just doing our duty and everything" said Yun.

Upon hearing that statement from Yun with her own detection and nodding in agreement with him on sight, Houmei had made an unexpected move to Yun in which she had leaned foward towards his face and gave him an unexpected kiss on his left cheek, causing Yun to gasp in shock as he was surprised to feel the unexpected kiss from Houmei and that he was slightly blushing on sight from within his own time.

"Houmei...what was that for?" said Yun as he looked on in a shocked yet embarrassed manner upon feeling the kiss that came from Houmei.

"Just consider that as a thank you for rescuing my young sister tonight. I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to romantic situations like this, but you could say that kiss was a way of expressing my gratitude to you" said Houmei as she looked on in an awkward way while trying to give a decent explanation about her action.

Upon seeing that Houmei was real grateful towards him for the rescuing of Shaomei, Yun had nodded in agreement with his girlfriend on her word and felt real satisfied from within his own spirit as he was glad to know that she was happy from within his own glance and time.

"And I want to thank you Yang for coming to my rescue. Though I was held captive by those jerks...I knew in my heart that you would somehow arrive and save me at the given chance. Thank you so much for rescuing me Yang" said Shaomei as she walked over to where Yang had stood from so that she could lean foward towards his face and give him an unexpected kiss on his right cheek, which caused Yang to make a surprised gasp on his face as he blushed a bit from having to feel his girlfriend's surprising move towards him.

"It's...no problem Shaomei" said Yang as he looked on in an awkward manner while feeling a bit embarrassed by his girlfriend's devoition towards him.

As Ryu saw that his friends were real happy from within his own time, the young Japanese fighter had made a decent smile on his face as he was glad to know that everyone was okay upon his sight and that the threat of the 108 Dragon mafia was over for the time being.

**Yau Tsim Mong, Kowloon, Hong Kong/ Tsim Sha Tsui Area**

A few days later on a calm Friday afternoon from within the Tsim Sha Tsui area of Kowloon, Ryu, Yun, Yang, Houmei, and Shaomei were standing outside the restored Zhang restaurant/home of the specific busy street that lied from within the Southern urban residental section of the area and that Ryu had stood upon the left side of the sidewalk that was in front of the restaurant while the others had stood a few feet away from him on the right side of the sidewalk as they were preparing to say good-bye to their new friend on sight.

"So your father's gonna be okay?" said Ryu as he looked at the quartet in a decent manner while holding his white duffel bag across his right shoulder.

"Yes he will Ryu. The doctors say that he needs to rest in bed for a least a few more days before he considers in resuming his cooking duties, but knowing our father's stubborness...he may try to defy the doctors' orders and attempt to help Shaomei and I out with the restaurant" said Houmei.

"Despite this...Houmei and I are glad to know that our father will be okay and that the entire ordeal we went through is now over" said Shaomei.

"Agreed and speaking of the ordeal...do you think that the 108 Dragon mafia will attempt to attack you guys again?" said Ryu as he looked on in a calm yet cautious way.

"Perhaps Ryu, but I highly doubt they'll consider the idea to attacking this place anytime soon" said Yun.

"That's right. After everyone around here learned of what Yun and I had did in rescuing Shaomei...they decided that enough was enough and that they're now prepared to stand up against the group at the given chance. Everyone knows that as long as we work together, we'll be able to crush any threat that appears on sight and the 108 Dragon mafia's threat of controlling this area will be extinguished in due time. It won't be easy, but I'm certain that we'll be victorious in our battle against the gang" said Yang in a determined way.

Upon hearing that statement from Yang with his own detection, Ryu had nodded in agreement with the analytical rollerblader on his word and knew from within his own mind that Yun and Yang's fellow friends and neighbors would pitch in and help out in making sure that their district would be safe and peaceful from the threat of the 108 Dragon mafia and any other problem that might emerge from within the future itself.

"So Ryu...where are you fixing to head off to next?" said Yun.

"Well Yun...I'm planning on traveling to China so that I can see if I'm able to encounter the unknown warrior that your grandfather had battled against before. I don't know on whether or not I'll succeed in defeating this fighter, but I won't know for certain until I meet up with him and battle against him at my own given chance and accord" said Ryu.

"That's good to hear Ryu. I'm sure that our grandfather would want you to fight against this person from within your own opportunity and see if you'll be able to defeat him in due time. Please be careful on your journey and come back here again when you're able to. We'll be glad to see you drop by" said Yun as he looked on in a calm manner.

"Indeed I'll do that Yun. You and the others take care for now and I'll see you later" said Ryu as he said his good-bye to the group and that he turned around from his standing position so that he could begin his walk down the left direction of the specific street's sidewalk, preparing to head off into his personal journey without any hesitation or second thought.

"Farewell Ryu. Be sure to come visit us again when you're in the area" said Yun as he, Yang, Houmei, and Shaomei had waved and said their good-byes to their friend from their standing position on the specific street's sidewalk and that each of them had hoped for the best that Ryu would be okay from within his own journey.

As Ryu had continued his walk down the sidewalk of the specific street, the young Japanese fighter had made a small yet sternly frown on his face as he knew that he had to get back on his own personal journey of finding Gouki and that his best bet in locating his master's killer would lie from within China, of which Gouki had last fought Gen at. Though Ryu knew that this lead was a long shot...he was determined to see it through from within his own sight and that Ryu himself had hoped that he would get one step closer in finding Gouki so that he could defeat him and avenge his master's death without any hesitation or problem.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Ryu arrives in Beijing, China from within his journey and finds himself thrusted into a surprising situation when he unexpectedly saves the life of an unknown Chinese man from a shrouded sniper's shot. Within time, Ryu meets up with Chun-Li, who tells the young Japanese fighter that the man he saved happens to be a special court witness for an upcoming trial against a well-known Chinese druglord who has ties to the mysterious organization known as Shadaloo. Chun-Li asks Ryu for his assistance in protecting the man until the trial arrives and Ryu agrees with Chun-Li on her proposal. However...the two must keep their guard up as an unknown assassin is after the witness and that they won't hesitate in eliminating anyone who gets in their way. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	31. Chapter 30: Protectors and the Assassin

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 3: The Adventures of Ryu**

**Chapter 30: The Protectors and the Assassin**

* * *

**Chaoyang, Beijing, China/ Wangjing Area**

Upon a bright and beautiful early Friday afternoon in the residental Wangjing area that lied from within the Chaoyang district of the capital city of Beijing, China, many residents and locals were taking their time in having to walk upon the sidewalks and drive through the many streets of the area as they were very busy with their own daily routines and that they wanted to complete them without any hesitation or problem. Wangjing is known very well for being called the "Koreatown" of Beijing due to the large number of South Korean residents that lived there and the area itself houses many technology groups, ranging from small startup companies to well-known national and international giants.

From upon a busy street that was located in the downtown section of Wangjing, Ryu was taking his time in having to walk down the right sidewalk of the street as he had his white duffel bag across his right shoulder while having a small frown on his face as he was continuing on his personal journey of getting strong and trying to find the whereabouts of Gouki from within his own time.

Upon learning that Yun and Yang Lee's grandfather, Gen, had battled against Gouki from an outskirt field of northwestern China during a past fight, Ryu had decided that he would make his way to the specific area of where the battle had taken place from and he hoped from within his own spirit that he would find a clue or lead on where Gouki might be during the present situation that was happening right now.

As Ryu had continued his walk down the crowded sidewalk of the resident area's specific busy street of the residental area, he saw that he was approaching a department store that was on the right side of the sidewalk and that a middle-aged Chinese man, who looked to be in his mid 40's while having short black hair, calm black eyes, and a black business suit attire, had came from out of the department store's front doors while carrying two large bags with his arms, making his way to a green minivan that was parked upon the sidewalk of the specific street.

As the specific Chinese man had made his way to his minivan, he had accidently tripped from within his walking and fell foward to the ground in a surprising manner while dropping both of his bags in an instant, spilling his items which was a mixture of notebooks, working papers, literature books, and hygeine items.

"Oh no! My items" said the Chinese man as he got up from his fall and looked on in a surprised yet frustrating manner upon seeing that his items were scattered upon the ground from within his own glance.

When Ryu saw that the Chinese man was trying to pick up the stuff that he had spilled upon the ground, the young Japanese fighter couldn't help but feel sorry for the man and deciding that he needed to do something to help him out, Ryu had approached the man from within his walk so that he could aid him in recovering his spilled items.

"Here. Let me help you out" said Ryu as he spoke to the Chinese man while placing his duffel bag on the ground and kneeling down towards the spilled left bag that was near the Chinese man, picking up the items that were scattered upon the ground so that he could put them back into the left bag without any hesitation or problem.

As the Chinese man saw that Ryu was helping him out in retrieving his spilled items, he made a small smile on his face as he appreciated the kindness that came from the young Japanese fighter and that he was real grateful for the assistance that came from Ryu during his own time.

"Thank you so much for giving me a helping hand young man. I really appreciate it" said the Chinese man as he spoke to Ryu in a friendly manner while picking up the rest of the items from his kneeling position and putting them back into the right bag from within his own opportunity.

"It's no problem" said Ryu as he continued to pick up the items that were on his side so that he could put them back into the bag on sight.

As Ryu and the Chinese man was able to gather the spilled items back into the bags, the two of them had stood up from the ground and held the bags in their arms as they were successful in their task and that they decided to speak with each other from within their own opportunity.

"Thanks again for giving me some assistance with my stuff. I didn't mean to take your time in having to do this task and everything young man" said the Chinese man as he looked at Ryu in a calm manner while holding his bag with his two arms.

"It's no problem sir. I just wanted to help out in seeing that you manage to get all of your stuff to your vehicle" said Ryu as he held the other bag with his left arm while using his right hand to grab and hold his duffel bag across his right shoulder.

"Agreed" said the Chinese man as he and Ryu had went over to where the green minivan had sat from so that the Chinese man could use a set of keys that he pulled from out of his pants' right pocket with his right hand and unlock the right passenger door of the minivan with a specific key, enabling him and Ryu to put to bags upon the seat and floor of the minivan's passenger side without any hesitation or problem.

After putting the bags from within the passenger side of the minivan, the Chinese man had closed the passenger door back from within sight so that he could get prepared to head off towards his own destination, but before he decided to take that action, he wanted to speak to Ryu one last time from within his own chance and opportunity.

"I thought for sure that I would be able to carry those two bags by myself, but it seems that I don't have the strength that I once had in my own past" said the Chinese man as he spoke to Ryu in a decent way while standing from the right side of the conversation.

"Even if that was so...you shouldn't feel ashamed of this problem. If you're able to eat well and train everyday with basic exercise...you'll be able to increase your physical strength from within time and that carrying two large bags would be no problem for you" said Ryu as he stood from the left side of the conversation.

"You got a good point on that statement there. If I can take the time to improve my physical skills with exercise, I should be in tip-top shape and do things that I wasn't able to do before in the past. From the way that I'm seeing you right now...I can tell that you're some sort of experienced martial artist. Am I right?" said the Chinese man as he looked at Ryu in a precise manner.

"Indeed you are sir and as a martial artist...I like to travel around the world and battle against many opponents in order to test my skills out and see if I can improve them from within the given chance" said Ryu as he gave a brief explanation of his lifestyle to the Chinese man.

"That's nice to hear young man. It's great to see that people like you are able to embark on new adventures throughout the world so that you can meet up with other people and see other places in your own accord. I'd probably do the same thing if I was your age, but as you can see right now...I'm not exactly the traveling type from within the given chance. Well my friend...I won't waste any more of your time, so I'll just be on my way. It was nice having to meet with you" said the Chinese man as he extened his right hand in mid-air towards Ryu in hopes of shaking his own right hand from within sight.

"Likewise" said Ryu as he used his own right hand to shake the Chinese man's hand in a calm yet friendly manner.

As Ryu had shaken the Chinese man's right hand from within sight, he couldn't help but notice that a small laser red dot was positioned upon the man's head from the left-side of Ryu's glance and that Ryu himself had made a sternly frown on his face as he felt that something wasn't right from within the scenario that he was in right now.

"That's strange. What's that red dot upon the man's head from his left-side? It looks like some sort of...sniper dot" said Ryu in his mind as he tried to figure out on what was going on and upon realizing very quickly on what the red dot's purpose was, the young Japanese fighter had made a shocked gasp on his face as he realized that the Chinese man was in grave danger from within his own sight.

"Quick! Get down!" cried Ryu as he immediately pulled the Chinese man towards the ground with him in a fast yet surprising manner and upon doing so from within the last second of saying that statement, an unexpected shot had came towards the location of where the Chinese man had last stood from and that the shot itself had struck the ground that was a few feet away upon the right side from where Ryu and the Chinese man was located from, causing the two of them to look on in a surprised yet horrified manner upon seeing the bullet of the shot with their own eyes.

As many citizens had screamed in terror from seeing and hearing the shot with their own eyes and detection, most of them had immediately ran down both directions of the street while others had wasted no time in taking refuge inside the local buildings, determined to not get shot by the unknown perpetrator from within the unexpected situation that was happening right now.

"Are you okay?" said Ryu as he looked at the Chinese man in a calm yet serious manner while hiding behind the minivan with him on sight.

"I...am, but what's...going on?" said the Chinese man as he looked at Ryu in a frightened and shaken way.

"I'm not exactly sure, but you need to stay down and keep ducking. I'm gonna try to see if I can spot the shooter" said Ryu as he decided to slowly stand back up from the ground so that he could see if he could locate the sniper from within his own opportunity.

"Please be careful" said the Chinese man had he looked on in worried yet frightened way.

As Ryu had slowly lifted his head up above the rooftop of the minivan so that he could see if he was able to locate the unknown sniper from within sight, he saw that there was no suspicious person or activity upon the rooftops of the buildings that were upon the other side of the street and that Ryu had made a sternly frown on his face as he knew that the unknown shooter was possibly long gone by now from the area itself.

"It looks like the perpetrator is gone from here. We're safe for the time being" said Ryu as he kneeled back down towards the Chinese man so that he could speak to him in a decent way.

"That's good to hear, but still...who would want to shoot me unexpectedly?" said the Chinese man in a worried manner.

"I'm not exactly sure my friend, but hopefully...we can try to get some answers when the authorities arrive here in due time" said Ryu as he looked on in a determined manner while hiding behind the minivan with the Chinese man and that he too had wanted some answers on what the scenario was from within the day itself.

A few minutes later upon the same location of where the incident had taken place from, a few police cars and ambulances were parked upon the specific street as it was cut off from other traffic and curious spectators on sight and that police officers and investigators were taking their time in having to examine the crime scene and area without any hesitation or second thought.

While the specific Chinese man had sat from inside an ambulance that was on the right side of the street so that he could be tended to by the paramedics, Ryu was taking his time in having to speak with a middle-aged Chinese police officer behind a police car that was on the left side of the street and that Ryu himself was explaning to the police officer about the unexpected incident that took place a few minutes ago.

"So you say that a sniper had tried to strike the man from his standing position near his vehicle?" said the Chinese police officer as he spoke to Ryu in a calm manner while getting some information from the young Japanese fighter.

"Yes they did officer and though I was able to get the man down at the right second before the strike of the shot itself...I was quite surprised to know that a person had attempted to take the man's life in such an unexpected manner. This is something that I didn't expect to see from within my time here in China" said Ryu as he spoke to the Chinese police officer in a decent state.

"Well Mr. Hoshi...it's safe to say that if you didn't act very fast from within the given chance, that man would've had his brains blown out from within the sniper shot. Consider yourself in being a hero" said the Chinese police officer as he spoke to Ryu from within sight.

"It's no problem officer. Just trying to help out and everything" said Ryu.

As the officer had finished up his conversation with Ryu and left him in an instant so that he could rendezvous with his fellow officers and speak with them about the scenario that was happening right now, Ryu had made a small frown on his face as he tried to figure out on who would want the specific Chinese man dead and that the young Japanese fighter realized that there was much more going on than expected from within the situation of the afternoon itself.

"I'm glad to know that the man will be okay and everything, but still...who would try to take his life in a surprising manner? From the way that he looks...he seems to be like an average person on sight and that there's no trace of malignace from within his spirit, so who exactly would want to take the life of this person?" said Ryu in his mind as he looked on in a confused yet determined way.

As Ryu had continued to look on from within his own glance, an unexpected voice had came from out of nowhere as it spoke to Ryu from behind his standing position and that it caught the young Japanese fighter off-guard from within his own detection.

"I can't believe it. Is that you Ryu?" said an unexpected yet familiar voice.

When Ryu had heard the voice with his own detection and turned around to see on who it was, the young Japanese fighter had made a surprised gasp on his face as he saw that a familiar person was standing a few feet away from him and that Ryu didn't expect to see them from within his own time.

The unknown person that Ryu saw from within his glance was none other than Chun-Li and that she looked at Ryu in a calm yet precise way while having her hands on her hips and that she was dressed much differently the last time that Ryu saw her.

Instead of being in her Chinese-like acrobatic unitard, Chun-Li was dressed in a modernized qipao fighting attire, which consisted of a blue short-sleeve qipao dress with a white sash on sight and that the lower side parts of the dress were removed so that Chun-Li would be able to move and flex her legs with a wider range. Besides the modified qipao dress, Chun-Li also had on a pair of black wristbands with little white spikes on them, brown pantyhose for her exposed legs, and a pair of white combat boots.

"Hey there Chun-Li. Long time no see" said Ryu as he saw Chun-Li with his own glance and that he was surprised in seeing her from within the afternoon scenario.

"Same thing right here Ryu. I didn't expect for you to be here in Beijing so suddenly, but knowing your lifestyle as a wandering warrior...I'm not the least bit surprised to see you here" said Chun-Li as she made her way to Ryu's standing position so that she could rendezvous with her friend on sight and give him a decent hug, to which Ryu did the same thing in his own time.

"That I agree. I take it that you're here in helping your fellow police officers out with this case?" said Ryu as he and Chun-Li had looked at each other in a calm manner from within their conversation.

"Indeed I am Ryu and I must say that I'm shocked to know that you manage to save Mr. Chow's life from within the given chance. If it wasn't for you...Mr. Chow would've surely been killed and that our trial case against Shadaloo would instantly go down the toilet" said Chun-Li.

"Hang on a minute Chun-Li. You know on who the guy is?" said Ryu as he looked on in a surprised manner upon hearing that statement from the Interpol Chinese agent.

"Yes I do Ryu and what I can tell you is that there's much more going on than you could expect. You might say that you've stumbled upon a situation that goes way beyond a normal case like this and that there's no turning back from this one" said Chun-Li as she spoke to Ryu in a calm yet sternly way, causing Ryu to have a concerned yet precise expression on his face as he knew that his friend was very serious about her explanation and that Ryu himself had wanted to figure out on what was going on from within his own personal time.

A few minutes later from within a local cafe that was located in the downtown section of Wangjing, Ryu and Chun-Li were taking their time in having to speak to each other from the middle portion of the restaurant's crowded front section and that Chun-Li was giving Ryu the explanation about the unknown scenario that was happening right now while the two of them had drunk some warm green tea from within their decent conversation.

"A special court witness?" said Ryu as he spoke to Chun-Li in a surprised manner upon hearing a revelation that came from the Interpol Chinese agent and that the young Japanese fighter had sat from the left side of the table while drinking his cup of green tea.

"Yes. You see Ryu...the man that you saved is a local businessman named Goh Chow and that he happens to be the key witness in a high-profile trial against a Chinese druglord that the authorities are trying to convict. Normally...Interpol would leave something like this to the local authorities and that we would go about with our own business and everything, but when the defendant has ties to Shadaloo...that's when things become much more serious than expected and that we waste no time in getting involved" said Chun-Li as she gave a sharp explanation to Ryu while sitting from the right side of the table and drinking her own cup of green tea.

"Shadaloo? Isn't that the same crime organization you're pursuing Chun-Li?" said Ryu.

"Indeed Ryu and I was quite surprised to know that Shadaloo was somehow involved in this case. I asked my superiors at Interpol if I could get involved in the matter itself and they gladly accepted my request. Though the trial isn't until this coming Monday...I'm determined to see to it that Mr. Chow is protected until then so that I'm able to get some information on Shadaloo's involvement in the Chinese underworld" said Chun-Li in a calm yet determined way.

"That I agree Chun-Li and speaking of Mr. Chow...how exactly does he fit into the puzzle of this problem?" said Ryu.

"Well Ryu...it's safe to say that Mr. Chow was once a normal businessman that led a decent life in his own accord, but when he got involved with the wrong people...it would eventually change his life forever and that he would find himself being targeted for death by those who consider him a major threat in their shady lifestyles. In a past interview that I had with him...he told me of how he got involved in this entire ordeal and why he now wishes to escape from this nightmare as soon as possible" said Chun-Li as she was prepared to explain to Ryu about the scenario of Mr. Chow's involvement in the case itself.

"About a year ago...Mr. Chow was a decent businessman who had a basic job at a law firm, in which he was a well-respected lawyer who defended various clients in numerous trials. Mr. Chow was often known for being a person that stuck by the book and that he played very well by the rules as he was determined to ensure that his clients were given fair trials. Though Mr. Chow had enjoyed his profession as a lawyer, it took its toll on him as he was overwhelmed by the status of the relentless paperwork of credit debts from the law firm and numerous personal problems that he was facing from within his own glance. Mr. Chow was at the end of his rope and didn't exactly know on what to do from within his situation, but one day would change all of that as Mr. Chow would eventually be introduced into the darkness of the Chinese underworld.

While traveling home from within the specific day, Mr. Chow had encountered an unknown shady man, who told him that he knew about the problems that he was facing and that a boss of his could easily get rid of them if Mr. Chow had agreed to come meet with him. Deciding that it wouldn't be a waste of his time, Mr. Chow had went to a specific place in the city and met with the man's boss, who turned out to be a well-known Chinese druglord named Shang Liu. From within their conversation, Liu told Mr. Chow that he could easily help him out with the debts and paperwork that he was facing at the moment, but only on the condition that he did something for him in return. Realizing that his options very limited and that time was running out, Mr. Chow had agreed with Liu on his proposal and began doing a specific job for him, in which he was to pass unknown secret drugs to his clients that he visited in prison and that these clients happen to be the friends and associates of Liu. The drugs themselves were hidden inside a secret compartment in the briefcase that Mr. Chow had carried with him and when no one was looking, Mr. Chow would quitely pass the drugs to his clients so that they would be able to distribute them throughout the prison population, enabling Liu's influence to slowly take over in due time. Once the drugs were distributed, Liu's associates would then pass the gathered drug money back to Mr. Chow in the same method as the drugs so that Mr. Chow would deliever the money back to Liu with no suspicion or problems.

Upon doing this specific job, Mr. Chow saw that his debts were surprisingly paid off by Liu and that he was able to get his personal life back on track, but unfortunantly...this achievement had a high price, in which Mr. Chow was then forced to work for Liu and his group of drug dealers and that he couldn't leave if he wanted to, for doing so would automatically jeopardize his life and anyone that was around him.

For the next few months, Mr. Chow had worked under Liu's precise eye, becoming a representative lawyer for him if he or any one of his associates were arrested by the authorities and charged with their drug trafficking crimes. Mr. Chow would often argue that Liu was a respected man in the district and that the charges against him were false due to the circumstancal evidence that was gathered against him. Besides having to defend Liu in court, Mr. Chow would also deliever Liu's drugs to the traffickers throughout the city of Beijing so that they could distribute it to everyone on sight and that the police wouldn't suspect a thing on sight, for the last person they would investigate in delivering the drugs would be a well-respected lawyer.

Mr. Chow had thought for sure that he would have to accept his new life as being part of a druglord's operation and that he would have to live with it until the day he died, but all of that would change very suddenly as he would soon discover that an unknown factor would play the part in reopening an old emotional wound of his.

One day during a group meeting that Liu had arranged, he and his associates had met up with two unknown young Chinese women, who claimed that they were high-ranking members of Shadaloo and that their boss had wanted to take control over the district of where Liu had ruled from. The women, who were only known as Xiayu and Jianyu, had promised Liu and his associates that they would gain more money, weapons, and drugs if they allowed Shadaloo's leader, Bison, in controlling the entire district with no resistance. Although Liu didn't like the fact that he would have to give up the position of power to an unknown person like Bison, he decided to go ahead with the deal, for he knew that if he had aligned himself with Shadaloo, no authority in the world would dare to challenge him on sight.

While Liu and his associates had agreed in letting Shadaloo gain control over their district, Mr. Chow wasn't too happy to know of this development, for it turns out that Shadaloo was involved in the murder of a cousin of his in the U.S. and that the cousin, who was an FBI agent investigating weapon smuggling and racketeering in his hometown, was gunned down along with his wife and young daughter by gang members acting on orders of Shadaloo. From that moment on...Mr. Chow had realized that he couldn't stand back and allow Liu and men to continue on with their henious plans of distributing drugs throughout the districts of Beijing.

In April...Mr. Chow had came to the authorities and told them that he had information about Liu and his drug trafficking group and upon hearing the details and explanation that came from Mr. Chow, the authorities had soon realized that they had a strong case against Liu and his associates. In due time...the authorities were able to shut down most of Liu's drug trafficking operations throughout Beijing and that they were able to arrest Liu himself from within one of their raids against an operation of his. Because of Mr. Chow's strong information...Liu was charged was many counts of drug trafficking, weapon smuggling, and racketeering and has since been in jail, awaiting trial which is scheduled to start next Monday. Because of his information against Liu and his associates, Mr. Chow was given immunity on sight and that he wouldn't be charged with the past crimes that he commited under Liu. Because no one hasn't realized that Mr. Chow was the one that told the authorities about Liu and his group, he hasn't been in any danger since then and has gone back to his daily life as a lawyer, but after what's occured today...it's safe to say that Mr. Chow will need some security and safety until he makes his way to court" said Chun-Li as she finished up her explanation towards Ryu.

"That sounds very hard Chun-Li. It seems that you have your work cut out for you" said Ryu as he looked on in a sternly way upon hearing the explanation with his own detection.

"Indeed I do Ryu and I have a strong hunch that whoever tried to take Mr. Chow's life today will attempt to do it again in the near future. Something tells me that we're dealing with an expert assassin of the highest caliber and that they won't rest until Mr. Chow is dead at their feet. I fear that even myself may not be able to help Mr. Chow if the assassin is able to get close to him from within my own watch. I hate of having to ask this, but do you think that you can assist me in protecting Mr. Chow until the trial?" said Chun-Li.

"Assist you in protecting Mr. Chow?" said Ryu as he looked on in a surprised manner upon hearing that proposal from his friend.

"Yes. After knowing that you were able to save Mr. Chow's life from today...I have a strong feeling that your assistance will aid me and the rest of my fellow officers in protecting the witness until he's ready to take part from within the trial. I don't wish to take up your personal time and everything Ryu, but your skills as a martial artist would definitely come in handy from within this case and besides that...Mr. Chow would be happy to have you helping him out until the time comes. What do you say Ryu?" said Chun-Li as she spoke in a calm yet determined manner.

Upon hearing that statement from Chun-Li with his own detection and seeing that she wanted him to help out from within the case, Ryu had made a precise glance on his face as he knew from within his own heart that he couldn't say no to the Interpol Chinese agent and though he wanted to get back on his own personal journey...he decided that he would put his personal needs on hold for now and focus in helping Chun-Li out from within the case.

"Well Chun-Li...I didn't expect to become a sudden bodyguard during my time here in China, but since you need my assistance in this matter, I'll be glad to give you a helping hand" said Ryu as he spoke in a determined way.

"Thank you for taking your time out in helping me Ryu. I really appreciate it" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a happy manner upon hearing Ryu's response from within the conversation.

"Think nothing of it Chun-Li. I just want to make sure that Mr. Chow will be okay and everything when he testifies from within the trial. You say that it won't start until Monday?" said Ryu.

"Yes and given the evidence and testimony that we manage to gather...it's safe to say that this'll be an open and shut case from within the week. Hopefully...nothing bad will happen to Mr. Chow and that everything will go through in the end" said Chun-Li as she decided to drink a bit of her green tea.

Upon hearing that statement from Chun-Li with his own detection, Ryu had nodded in agreement with the Interpol Chinese agent on her word and that he too had hoped for the best that Mr. Chow would be okay from within the rest of the week so that he would be able to arrive at the trial from within the coming Monday.

**Dongcheng, Beijing, China/ Shatan Hotel**

Later that evening at the Shatan Hotel that was located in the center section of Beijing's Dongcheng district, Ryu, Chun-Li, and Mr. Chow were taking their time in having to eat some bowls of freshly-cooked ramen from inside the crowded restaurant portion of the hotel, which was located on the first floor of the building, and that the trio had sat together at a table that was located upon the eastern side of the restaurant as they were speaking to each other about the scenario that was going on from within their own time.

"I'm so sorry that I had to get you involved in my problem Mr. Hoshi, but I didn't expect for anyone to attempt a threat on my life from today. I thought for sure that no one would suspect that I was the one that told the authorities about Shang Liu and his drug-running operation, but I guess I was a bit naive to think of something like that" said Mr. Chow as he sat from the right side of the table while using some noodle sticks to eat his bowl of warm ramen.

"It's not your fault of what has happened from today Mr. Chow. It's obvious that someone knows on what you did and that they're now after you, but rest assured that I won't let anything bad happen to you and that you'll get to that trial safe and sound" said Ryu as he spoke to Mr. Chow in a determined manner while sitting next to Chun-Li from the left side of the table.

Upon hearing that statement from Ryu with his own detection, Mr. Chow had nodded in agreement with the young Japanese fighter on his word and realized from within his own mind that Ryu was very determined to keep his promise in making sure that he would be okay until Monday, in which he was scheduled to testify in the trial against his former boss.

"Now listen very carefully Mr. Chow. Ryu will sleep in the same room with you so that he'll keep a close eye on you while myself will be in another room next door and that a few police officers will sleep in a third room across the hall. You are not to leave the room alone and that you need to always have Ryu by your side so that the assassin doesn't get the chance to strike you when you're alone. Is this understood?" said Chun-Li as she spoke in a direct and strictful way.

"Yes Ms. Xiang. I understand everything" said Mr. Chow as he agreed with Chun-Li on her statement.

"Good. I can only hope for the best that the assassin won't attempt to strike again anytime soon and that we'll be able to make it to the trial in one piece. Let's do our best and see to it that the assassin fails on sight" said Chun-Li in a determined state.

Upon hearing that statement from Chun-Li with their own detection, both Ryu and Mr. Chow had nodded in agreement with the Interpol Chinese agent on her word and knew from within their own minds that they had to work together in order to overcome the ordeal of the mysterious assassin so that they would be able to make it to the trial and put Liu behind bars for good.

However...unknown to the trio from within their conversation inside the restaurant portion of the Shatan Hotel, an unknown and mysterious person was standing upon the opposite sidewalk of the busy street, in which the hotel was located from, and that the unknown person, whose idenitity was shrouded due to the red long-sleeve hooded trench coat that they wore on sight, had looked at the distant hotel with their own glance while having the hood over their shrouded face, realizing that their goal had lied from within the hotel itself and that they were determined to complete it without any hesitation or problem.

Later that night around 11:40 P.M. at the Shatan Hotel, most of the guests staying there were fast asleep on sight in their own hotel rooms as they were determiend to get enough sleep so that they could be prepared for tomorrow on sight and that they didn't expect for anything to happen when least expected in their own personal time from within the night itself.

Unknown to the guests and hotel staff that were inside the building from within the specific time, the shrouded hooded trench coat person had stood silently upon the rooftop of the hotel building and that the person had looked on in a silent manner as they were prepared to initiate their move from within the given chance.

From within the second floor of the hotel building, many guests had slept peacefully from within their bedrooms as their doors were locked in an instant and that was barely any person from within the hallways of the floor, as most of the hotel staff were upon the other floors of the building doing their own jobs and duties from within the scenario of the night.

Within Room #212 that was located upon the Western hallway of the floor, Mr. Chow was sleeping peacefully from within the left bed of the lighted hotel room's main section and that he had a decent expression on his face as he was getting plenty of sleep from within his own time while dressed in a green two-piece bedroom pajama suit (which consisted of a green long-sleeve pajama shirt and green pajama pants).

As Mr. Chow had slept from within his bed, Ryu was inside the bathroom portion of the hotel room that was near the front door as he was taking the time to wash up his face with soap and water while still being dressed in his white karate gi attire and that the faucet of the sink had ran very high on sight, causing Ryu to only hear the bursting water that was within the sink and that he would be unable to hear anything that was outside the bathroom itself.

Unknown to Ryu and Mr. Chow from within their own time, the mysterious hooded person was approaching their hotel room from within the specific hallway and that no one in the building had noticed their arrival from within the vicinity itself, for the shrouded person had slipped in through the back fire escape door from the main ground floor of the building and had climbed up the inner stairwell very quickly so that no one would spot them in an instant and that they would be able to arrive on the second floor from within their own time.

As the unknown hooded person had made their way to Room #212 and stood outside its door on sight, they wasted no time in pulling out a hotel key card from their right trench coat lower pocket so that they could put it into the slot of the door's handle and open the door without any problem, enabling them to come into the room from within the given chance.

While the unknown hooded person had slowly and silently entered into the room from within sight, Ryu didn't hear the door opening as he was continuing to wash up from within the bathroom and that he splashed some water on his face so that he could use a washrag to clean out his eyes and ears, hearing the constant pressure of water that was within the sink and that he was unable to hear the opening of the hotel room door from within his own detection.

As the unknown hooded person had silently closed the door back so that they wouldn't alert neither Ryu nor Mr. Chow from within sight, the person had slowly made their way to the location of where Mr. Chow had slept from and that the person had stood at the end of the bed while looking at Mr. Chow with their shrouded facial expression.

Upon seeing Mr. Chow with their own glance, the unknown hooded person had wasted no time in pulling out a right handgun from their right trench coat higher pocket and upon doing so, the person had also pulled out a small cylindrically shaped metal tube known as a silencer so that they could attach it to the barrel of the gun and from within that sight, the person would be able to silence the shot in an instant so that no one else in the hotel would hear the noise of the gun going off from within their own detection.

After placing the silencer from within the barrel of the gun, the unknown hooded person had raised the gun with their right hand and pointed it towards Mr. Chow's head on sight as they were prepared to fire the weapon against Mr. Chow and end his life instantly from within the given chance of the night's own scenario.

Before the unknown hooded person could get the chance to initiate their next move, Ryu had came from out of the bathroom portion of the hotel room and that he was using a white towel to wipe off his face and head as he got through in cleaning up from within his own personal time.

"Whew! Now that's what I call a good wash-up" said Ryu as he used the towel to wipe off the water that was on his face.

As Ryu had finished cleaning his face with the towel and turned his sight to the main portion of the hotel room, the young Japanese fighter had made a shocked gasp on his face as he saw the unknown hooded person with his own sight and saw the gun that was within the right hand of the unknown person, causing Ryu to quickly realize the fact that Mr. Chow was in complete danger at the precise moment.

"Hey! Who are you?" said Ryu as she spoke out against the unknown hooded person in a surprised yet angered way.

When the unknown hooded person had heard Ryu's voice and turned their sight to the location of where he stood from, they saw that Ryu had looked at them in an angered manner from within sight and that he had balled up both of his fists without any hesitation as he was determined to not let the unknown person succeed with their ruthless task.

Realizing that Ryu had compromised their shrouded mission from within sight, the unknown hooded person had immediately turned the gun towards Ryu and began firing a few shots against him, causing Ryu to duck and evade each shot in a fast and precise manner.

From there, Ryu had immediately ran towards the unknown hooded person while evading the shots that came towards him and upon coming within striking range of the person, Ryu had jumped up into the air from within a fast manner and threw a fast right karate kick towards the unknown person's upper chest, making a direct hit on sight as the unknown person had felt the intense physical power that came from Ryu's right foot and that they were knocked back towards the ground while the gun was knocked off from their right hand upon the impact of Ryu's attack and that it fell to the ground in an instant while the unknown person had crashed and lied upon the floor in a hard manner while having the hood cover their shrouded face from within sight.

While Ryu had landed safely on the ground after the success of his attack and stood in a firm manner upon seeing the unknown hooded person lie from within his own sight, Mr. Chow had slowly woken up from his sleep as he heard the commotion from within his detection and that he wanted to figure out on what was going on from within his own time.

"W...what's going on?" said Mr. Chow in a calm yet dreary manner while sitting up from his lying position on the bed.

"We got trouble Mr. Chow. You need to get out of here right now and get to Chun-Li and the other police officers as soon as possible" said Ryu as he spoke to Mr. Chow in a fast and serious way.

"Trouble?" said Mr. Chow as he looked on in a surprised manner upon hearing that statement from Ryu and upon seeing the unknown hooded person slowly getting up from the ground, Mr. Chow had made a startled gasp on his face as he realized the horrible fact that he was once more in danger from within the scenario of the night.

"Oh no!" cried Mr. Chow as he knew that his life was threaten once more.

"Don't waste any more time here Mr. Chow. Get going right now" said Ryu as he looked at Mr. Chow in a determined way.

"But what about you Ryu?" said Mr. Chow in a concerned manner upon fearing the welfare of Ryu.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be okay, now go" said Ryu.

Upon hearing that demand from Ryu with his own detection, Mr. Chow had nodded in agreement with the young Japanese fighter on his word and immediately jumped out of his bed so that he could run past Ryu and make his way to the door so that he could immediately escape and head to the hotel room of where Chun-Li was staying from.

As the unknown hooded person had managed to get back up from the ground and saw that Mr. Chow was gone from their sight, they immediately turned their glance towards Ryu and looked at him with an unknown expression on their face as they wouldn't let Ryu get away in ruining their plan of having to kill Mr. Chow from within the scenario of the night itself.

"I don't know on who you are, but you're not gonna get the chance to hurt Mr. Chow. If you want him so bad...you'll have to get past me first" said Ryu as he placed himself into a fighting stance while looking at the unknown hooded person with a sternly expression on his face.

When the unknown hooded person had heard that statement from Ryu and saw that he was ready to fight against them from within sight, the unknown person had placed themselves in their own fighting position as they were ready to battle against the young Japanese fighter and that they wouldn't hesitate in attacking him from within the given chance.

As they saw the perfect opportunity in making their first move, the unknown hooded person had rushed towards Ryu in a fast state and began to attack him with a strong wave of punches and kicks, causing Ryu to duck and evade most of the blows that came towards him from his adversary.

Upon seeing a strong opportunity to fight back against his enemy, Ryu had wasted no time in throwing his own barrage of martial arts punches and kicks against the unknown hooded person, causing them to use their own fast agility so that they could evade the wave of attacks that came from the young Japanese fighter.

When Ryu had tried to throw a fast right hand punch towards the face of the unknown hooded person, the adversary of the young Japanese fighter had jumped back very fast right before the punch could hit their face and that they landed a few feet away from where Ryu had stood from, causing Ryu to look on in a sternly manner as he knew that having to battle against the unknown person wouldn't be as easy as he thought it was.

Before Ryu could get the chance to continue his fight against the unknown hooded person, an unexpected voice was heard from within the room unexpectedly and that it caught Ryu off-guard from within his own detection and time.

"Hold it right there" said Chun-Li's voice.

When Ryu had heard Chun-Li's voice from within sight and turned his glance around from his standing position, he saw that Chun-Li had stood from the entrance of the hotel room as she had her own handgun pointing to the unknown hooded person and that Chun-Li was dressed in a yellow short-sleeve nightshirt that stretched all the way to her thighs while wearing a white bra and panties underneath the nightshirt and that her long brown hair had stretched all the way down to her upper back, which would enable her to sleep much better from within the given chance.

"Chun-Li" said Ryu as he looked on in a surprised manner upon seeing his friend come into the confrontation.

"Ryu, are you okay?" said Chun-Li as she quickly made her way to where Ryu had stood from so that she could join up with him in confronting the unknown hooded person from within the scenario of the night.

"I am now" said Ryu as he spoke to Chun-Li in a calm yet determined way.

Upon hearing that statement from Ryu with her own detection, Chun-Li had immediately turned her sight to where the unknown hooded person had stood from and that she had continued to point her gun towards them as she wouldn't let them do anything further upon her own percise watch.

"Stay where you are and don't attempt to do anything stupid. As a member of Interpol...I place you under arrest for the attempted murder of Goh Chow. Come quietly and I assure you that nothing bad will happen" said Chun-Li as she continued to point her handgun towards the unknown hooded person from within sight.

As the unknown hooded person had heard that statement from Chun-Li and saw that she was prepared to fire her gun from within the precise moment, they realized from within their mind that they couldn't afford to have the Interpol Chinese agent getting involved in their own business and that they wouldn't allow neither Chun-Li nor Ryu to stand in the way of their own quest.

Without any warning, the unknown hooded person had quickly turned around from upon their standing position and made an unexpected dash to the window of the hotel room, surprising Ryu and Chun-Li as they didn't expect for their adversary to initiate such a daring move from within their own sight.

Upon coming within the range of the window, the unknown hooded person had used their entire body to break through the glass of the window in a fast manner, shattering it into a million pieces from within a powerful tackle so that they could escape from the room in a shocking manner and descend down towards the hotel's parking lot so that they could land upon the ground with their own feet from within an acrobatic effort, surprising both Ryu and Chun-Li as they saw that the person was able to survive their fall from the second floor hotel room and that the unknown person had wasted no time in dashing off from the location of the hotel so that they could quickly disappear from within the streets of the specific district.

As Ryu and Chun-Li had looked on from the broken window of the hotel room and saw that the unknown hooded person was gone from their glance, the two of them had made some sternly expressions on their faces as they realized that the assassin was able to escape capture from within sight and that there was a good chance in which the assassin would attempt to strike again in due time so that Mr. Chow wouldn't be able to testify from within the specific trial of Monday.

"I can't believe that the assassin was able to escape from us Chun-Li. It's safe to say that we're not dealing with your usual perpetrator" said Ryu as he looked at Chun-Li in a calm yet sternly way.

"That I agree and knowing that they were able to come into this room without any problems is something that I don't really appreciate. Unless we find a way to stop the assassin from within the given chance...they'll succeed in eliminating Mr. Chow and destroying the only chance we have of putting a dangerous crimelord behind bars" said Chun-Li in an angered yet determined manner.

Upon hearing that statement from Chun-Li with his own detection, Ryu had nodded in agreement with the Interpol Chinese agent on her word and knew from within his own mind that he too had to pitch in and help out in protecting Mr. Chow from the unknown assassin that was after him.

**Dongcheng, Beijing, China/ Tiananmen Square**

The next afternoon from within the crowded Tiananmen Square that lied from within the center of the Dongcheng district, Ryu, Chun-Li, and Mr. Chow were taking their time in having to walk upon the massive center section plaza of the square as they were speaking to each other about the scenario that was happening right now and that the three of them were making their way towards the Tiananmen (or the Gate of Heavenly Peace) which lied from within the Northern part of the plaza so that they could visit the well-known Forbidden City of Beijing and spend some time there from within their own glance and opportunity.

"I can't believe that the assassin was able to enter into my hotel room and almost came close to taking my life. I don't know on whether or not I'll be able to make to the trial this coming Monday so that I can testify against Liu. Perhaps I should consider the fact that my life will end in due time and I'll have to accept it whether I like it or not" said Mr. Chow in a frustrating manner while walking alongside with Ryu and Chun-Li upon sight.

"Don't think like that Mr. Chow. I assure you that the two of us won't let anything bad happen to you" said Chun-Li as she spoke to Mr. Chow in a decent way.

"Chun-Li's got a good point. Though the assassin was able to get into the room...they weren't able to carry out their mission and we were able to stop them at the given chance. You have to realize that the two of us will keep our word in making sure that you're safe for your upcoming trial so that you can speak to the court and ensure that Liu gets sent to prison for the rest of his life" said Ryu.

Upon hearing those statements from both Ryu and Chun-Li with his own detection, Mr. Chow had nodded in agreement with the two fighters on their determination as he realized that both the young Japanese fighter and the Interpol Chinese agent were willing to fight very hard in order to ensure his safety and deep down...he appreciated the relentless work that came from the two fighters during the scenario that was going on right now.

As Ryu, Chun-Li, and Mr. Chow had approached the large and huge gate of the Tiananmen from within their own sight and time, the three of them had made some shocked gasps on their faces as they saw that the unknown hooded person had stood in front of a small moat bridge that was in front of the gate and that the unknown person had looked at the trio with an unknown facial expression as the hood had covered their head and face, shrouding their identity from within everyone's own sight and glance.

"Oh no! It's them" cried Mr. Chow as he looked on in a scared and frightened way while stopping in his tracks along with Ryu and Chun-Li.

"The assassin" said Ryu as he looked on with a sternly expression on his face while bringing his guard up from within his own time.

"You've got to be kidding me" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a surprised yet frustrated manner upon seeing them with her own sight.

As the unknown hooded assassin saw the trio with their own glance, they decided to make their way towards them without any hesitation, causing Ryu, Chun-Li, and Mr. Chow to look on in a serious state as they realized that they were in complete danger right now and that they had to think of something very quickly from within the given moment.

"What do we do?" said Mr. Chow in a worried way.

"We can't afford to fight here on account that innocent people might get hurt. We gotta leave and head to a less-crowded area as soon as possible" said Ryu as he spoke to Chun-Li in a precise way.

"Agreed. Let's get moving" said Chun-Li as she immediately grabbed Mr. Chow's right hand with her own right hand so that she could instantly run back towards the center of the plaza with Mr. Chow running behind her and that Ryu had ran with the two from within his own sight.

As the unknown hooded person saw that the trio had attempted to escape from within their own glance, they wasted no time in immediately rushing towards the trio from within the precise moment and upon sensing the right second to make their move from within their dash, the unknown person had jumped up into the air from within their sprint so that they could fly through the air in a fast manner from within everyone's own surprised sight and that the unknown hooded person had landed upon the other side of the specific area, stopping Ryu, Chun-Li, and Mr. Chow in their tracks as the three of them were surprised to see the unknown person appear so suddenly from within their desperate escape and that they were unable to move any further in an instant.

"So much for an escape" said Ryu as he looked on in a sternly way while standing alongside with his friends.

"Now what do we do?" said Mr. Chow in a frustrating state.

"Stay close to me Mr. Chow. We can't afford to have the assassin get to you" said Chun-Li as she immediately got in front of Mr. Chow so that she could protect him from the unknown hooded person.

As the unknown hooded person had stood upon their ground from within sight, they keep their sharp eye upon the trio from within the unexpected confrontation and that the unknown person had knew from within their mind that they couldn't let Ryu and Chun-Li interfere in their mission of eliminating Mr. Chow from within their own given chance.

"Hand Goh Chow over to me right now or face the consequences of your actions" said the unknown hooded person as they unexpectedly spoke out from within sight and that their voice was that of a young woman with a British accent.

"Not on our watch stranger. Just who are you exactly?" said Chun-Li as she spoke towards the unknown hooded person in a fearless way.

"That's none of your concern foolish woman. Under the orders of Shadaloo...the one known as Goh Chow is to be extermined at once. Also...you are to be exterminated as well...Chun-Li Xiang of Interpol" said the unknown hooded person.

"So you know of who I am, don't you? I should've known that Shadaloo was behind this. Since Shang Liu has ties with the organization...it's safe to say that it wouldn't be too shocking to know that Shadaloo would send an assassin to eliminate a person that knows of their involvement in the Chinese underworld. If that's the case...you can bet that I won't let you have Mr. Chow on my watch" said Chun-Li in a determined way.

"I warn you that Shadaloo won't tolerate those that stand in their way. Either you hand Chow over to me or face the possibility of meeting death itself" said the unknown hooded person as she spoke in a sternly and cautious tone.

"Your idle threats don't scare me on sight stranger. If you want to kill Mr. Chow...you'll have to get by me first and I assure you that I'm not a person you can easily beat" said Chun-Li as she slowly walked from Ryu and Mr. Chow so that she could confront the unknown hooded person from within her own time and opportunity and see to it that they were stopped in their mission of eliminating the specific witness.

"Chun-Li..." said Ryu as he looked on in a tense manner.

"Ryu, stay close to Mr. Chow and watch him. Don't let anything bad happen to him while I deal with this perpetrator" said Chun-Li as she spoke to Ryu in a calm yet precise way.

"Right" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement and that the young Japanese fighter had stood in front of Mr. Chow so that he could protect him from any incoming danger.

As Chun-Li had stood a few feet away from the unknown hooded person upon the specific area of the Tiananmen Square, the Interpol Chinese agent had made a sternly frown on her face as she knew that having to battle against the unknown person wouldn't be an easy job for her and that she had no clue on how they battled from within a fight.

While some curious spectators had gathered around the specific fighting area of the large plaza and stood a few feet away so that they wouldn't get caught from within the location of where the fight was taking place from, a couple of Chinese police officers had immediately rushed towards the location of where the scene was taking place from and that the officers had arrived from the Eastern location of the area as they tried to figure out on what was going on during the scenario of the afternoon.

"What's going on here?" said the leading Chinese police officer as he and his comrades had stood upon their ground and saw the confrontation taking place between Chun-Li and the unknown hooded person.

"Stay where you are officer. I'll handle this person right here and now. My name is Chun-Li Xiang and I'm an agent of Interpol" said Chun-Li as she turned her head around from her standing position so that she could speak with the leading officer in an instant.

"Chun-Li Xiang of Interpol?" said the leading Chinese police officer upon hearing that statement from Chun-Li.

"Yes. The person that I'm facing right now is an assassin of Shadaloo and that they've come to eliminate a man that's under my protection. I need for you and your men to go assist my friend over there in protecting the man while I take care of the assassin" said Chun-Li as she gave a direct command to the Chinese police officers in helping Ryu and Mr. Chow out from within their own sight.

"Right Agent Xiang" said the leading Chinese police officer as he nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement and that he and his fellow officers had proceeded in making their way to Ryu so that they could assist him in protecting Mr. Chow from the imminent danger.

Upon seeing that the Chinese police officers would help out in protecting Mr. Chow, Chun-Li had turned her sight back to the unknown hooded person so that she could stand on her ground and look at them with a sternly expression on her face, determined to stop them in hurting Mr. Chow from within their own opportunity.

"So it seems that you won't listen to a word that I say. Very well then Agent Xiang. I have no other choice but to eliminate you if I'm to get to my target" said the unknown hooded person as she looked at Chun-Li with a sternly expression upon her shrouded face.

"Just try to do your best against me. I promise you that you'll only be defeated in no time at all" said Chun-Li as she placed herself from within her fighting stance while looking at her adversary with a calm yet determined expression on her face.

As the unknown hooded person had heard that statement from Chun-Li, she made a sternly growl on her face as she grabbed the front portion of her hooded trench coat with her right hand and from within her own time, she threw the entire trench coat up in the air so that it would land behind her on the ground and upon doing such an action, the unknown person had revealed herself and identity to the trio and everyone else from within the specific fighting area of the Tiananmen Square.

From within the sight of Chun-Li and the others, they saw that a young Caucasian woman of British descent had stood from within their own surprised sight and that the unknown woman had looked to be in her early 20's while having long blonde hair that was tied up in two long pigtails, a small scar on the bottom of her left cheek, and emotionless blue eyes. Her fighting attire was a mixture of a light blue long-sleeve turtleneck sweater that was combined with a light blue thong leotard on sight, a light blue garrison cap, a yellow necktie, red fighting gloves with armbraces, and a pair of brown leather boots. Both of the unknown woman's legs were camouflaged with blue stains in the shape of lightning bolts and that the woman herself had looked to be a slim and petite fighter, with her muscles developed for added strength.

"So that's the assassin who's after Mr. Chow. I must say that she's quite the person you'd least expect in doing something like this" said Ryu in his mind as he looked on in a precise manner upon seeing the unknown woman with his own glance.

"I admire your courage in challenging me to a fight like this, but I warn you that those who get in the way of Killer Bee will feel the painful sting of both defeat and death" said the unknown British woman as she placed herself into her own fighting stance and that she had referred to herself under her codename "Killer Bee".

"I'm not scared of a person like you. Anyone who works under Shadaloo will feel my wrath and face justice in no time at all. You're nothing more than the first step in my road of bringing down your organization and I won't rest until Shadaloo is completely destroyed. Show me your fighting skills Killer Bee" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a determined manner while standing upon her ground from within her fighting stance.

"With pleasure" said Killer Bee as she was prepared to do battle against Chun-Li and that the unknown British woman had immediately jumped up into the air of the sky so that she could quickly descend back down towards Chun-Li and upon doing so, she had thrusted her right foot foward from within a diving-like kick, causing Chun-Li to have her guard up as she was prepared to face off against Killer Bee's attack from within her own sight.

As Killer Bee had came dangerously close towards Chun-Li's standing position, the Interpol Chinese agent had immediately jumped to the right side of her standing position so that she could avoid the diving right kick attack of Killer Bee, causing the unknown British woman to only hit the ground as she was unsuccessful in her first attack and that she wasted no time in looking at Chun-Li with her determined yet emotional eyes.

Upon managing to recover very quickly from her failed attack against her opponent, Killer Bee had immediately turned her sight towards Chun-Li and wasted no time in rushing towards the Interpol Chinese agent as she proceeded into attacking her with a fast wave of sharp punches and kicks, causing Chun-Li to duck and evade most of the attacks that came towards her from her adversary and that Chun-Li herself was determined to fight back against Killer Bee from within the given chance.

As Ryu saw that Chun-Li was battling against the unknown British woman from within his perceptive glance, the young Japanese fighter had made a sternly frown on his face as he hoped for the best that Chun-Li would be able to overcome the ferocity of her opponent and that she would be able to emerge as the victor from within time itself.

When Killer Bee had attempted to attack Chun-Li with a fast left hook punch to the face, Chun-Li had immediately titled her head to the opposite side of the punch so that she could use her right hand to catch Killer Bee's left wrist in a fast manner while using her other hand to push and hold back the other arm of Killer Bee, immobilizing the unknown British woman from within a surprising state. Upon doing that technique, Chun-Li had quickly released her right hand's grip from Killer Bee's left wrist and that she had used the same right hand to throw a fast palm strike towards Killer Bee's face, knocking her back in a surpsing manner from within the impact of the attack and upon doing so, Chun-Li had unleashed her second palm strike against her through the use of her left hand.

As Killer Bee had lost her focus a bit in feeling the two palm strikes that came from Chun-Li, the Interpol Chinese agent had taken advantage of Killer Bee's situation and that she had immediately went on the offensive in attacking Killer Bee with a fluid barrage of palm strikes and kicks, which caused Killer Bee to use her own evasiveness as she avoided the direct moves that came from her enemy and that she sought to fight back against Chun-Li from within the scenario of the match itself.

When Killer Bee was able to avoid a left hand palm strike that came from Chun-Li, the Interpol Chinese agent had saw a split-second opportunity to initiate a surprise attack against her enemy and that she had wasted no time in bringing her right leg up from the ground so that she could throw a quick thrusted right kick towards the stomach of Killer Bee, making a direct blow on sight as the unknown British woman had felt the physical strength that came from Chun-Li's fast attack and that she had staggered back a bit towards the middle portion of the specific fighting area while clenching her stomach with her two arms in hope of recovering very quickly from the move.

Upon seeing that Killer Bee was now vulnerable from within her sight, Chun-Li had proceeded into throwing another right hand palm strike towards Killer Bee's face, making another strong blow in an instant as Killer Bee had felt the strong physical power that came from Chun-Li's attack and that she had staggered back some more while trying to endure the move with her own inner strength.

As Chun-Li saw that Killer Bee was now a few feet away from her upon the specific fighting area of the plaza, the Interpol Chinese agent had made a sternly frown on her face as she knew that she had to attack Killer Bee from within the given chance and hold nothing back in her attempts of defeating her from within their relentless battle.

From there, Chun-Li had wasted no time in running towards Killer Bee with her quick speed upon the specific fighting area and from within the right timing of her sprint, the Interpol Chinese agent had did a fast front flip towards Killer Bee in a precise way and from within the duration of the front flip, Chun-Li had extended both of her legs out in a wide manner as she turned herself upside down while bringing her arms together upon her chest from within the flip itself and without any hesitation or second thought, Chun-Li had began to spin around very fast in a helicopter-like state as she used her inner Ki energy to keep her balance and float from within the move itself, enabling Chun-Li to unleash a special attack against the unknown British woman from within everyone's own surprised sight.

"Spinning Bird Kick!" yelled Chun-Li as she spun around very fast from within her helicopter-like state and upon coming within striking range of Killer Bee, the Interpol Chinese agent had manage to strike the face of the unknown British woman in a relentless manner with her extended legs that twisted very fast from within sight and that each blow had made a direct impact against Killer Bee as she felt the powerful strength of Chun-Li's feet from within the scenario of the attack itself.

When Ryu saw Chun-Li's special attack from within his own glance, the young Japanese fighter had made an impressed expression on his face as he was quite surprised in seeing Chun-Li initiate such a move upon sight and that he was astounded by the inner strength that his best friend had from within the scenario of the afternoon fight.

As Chun-Li had managed to throw one last kick towards Killer Bee's face from within her attack, Killer Bee was knocked back into the air in a hard manner as she flew up in a rough state from having to endure the last part of Chun-Li's special attack and that the unknown British woman had crashed upon the ground upon her back as she lied a few feet away from Chun-Li in a roughed-up way, trying to regain her strength as she couldn't afford to have Chun-Li stop her in completing her nefarious mission.

Upon completing her special move from within sight, Chun-Li had brought herself to the ground through the use of her move's aerial float and that she had placed her two arms to the ground itself so that she could use her hands to thrust her entire body back in an instant while canceling out her attack at the same time and upon doing so, Chun-Li was able to land safely on her own feet as she looked at Killer Bee in a sternly manner while keeping her guard up from within the tough confrontation.

"Had enough Killer Bee or do you seek more punishment?" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a determined manner while standing in her fighting stance.

"Don't assume the fact...that this battle is in your hands Agent Xiang. I have yet...to be beaten by you" said Killer Bee as she managed to slowly get back up from the ground so that she could stand up on her own ground and look at Chun-Li with a sternly expression on her face.

"Like I said before...I won't rest until your organization is completely destroyed and that those working under Shadaloo will face justice in due time. I suggest that you surrender right now and head into police custody with no resistance" said Chun-Li.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that request on sight you piece of trash. Until the mission is accomplished...I will continue my duty and ensure that Shadaloo is safe from those who pose a threat to it. You may have been able to bruise me earlier in this fight, but now...it's time I show you the strength of my own enhanced abilities" said Killer Bee as she immediately made a fast sprint towards Chun-Li upon the specific fighting area, causing Chun-Li to keep her guard up as she was ready to face off against the next attack that would come from the unknown British woman.

As Killer Bee saw the right moment from within her sprint, she immediately had jumped up into the air from within sight and had placed herself into a rolling cannonball-like state as she flew very high into the air so that she could descend back down towards Chun-Li's standing position, causing Chun-Li to look on in a sternly manner as she realized that Killer Bee was up to something and that she was determined to overcome whatever tactic that Killer Bee had up her sleeve.

When Killer Bee had came directly in striking range of Chun-Li, the unknown British woman had made a small smirk on her face as she was ready to unleash her unexpected attack against Chun-Li and from within the right moment of the move, Killer Bee had made one front flip towards Chun-Li and used both of her legs to grab Chun-Li's own head in a headscissors takedown-like manner, causing Ryu, Mr. Chow, and everyone else to look on in a surprised manner as they didn't expect for Killer Bee to do such a technique from within their own sight.

"Now see if you can handle this" said Killer Bee as she used her physical strength to do a backflip from within her headscissors takedown position, using her own momentum to throw Chun-Li over her from within sight so that Chun-Li herself could fall and crash upon the ground through her head and back in a hard manner, causing Chun-Li to make a painful gasp and expression on her face as she didn't expect to be brought down so hard by the surprising technique of her enemy.

"Chun-Li!" cried Ryu as he was worried about the welfare of his friend.

As Killer Bee had stood back up from the ground after the initiation of her attack and saw that Chun-Li was struggling to endure the surprise attack that came upon her, the unknown British woman had made a sternly frown on her face as she knew that she couldn't afford to let Chun-Li recover very quickly and that she had immediately jumped up into the air of the sky so that she could descent back down very quickly towards Chun-Li while extending her arms out upon their sides in an instant and bringing both of her feet together from within the descent, hoping to attack her opponent through the use of a diving double stomp attack.

"Quick Chun-Li! Move" said Ryu as he called out to his friend from within her recovering state.

When Chun-Li had heard Ryu's voice and saw that Killer Bee was coming down towards her with her aerial attack, the Interpol Chinese agent had clenched her teeth in a sternly manner as she realized that she had to move very quickly from her lying state and not wasting another second in her own glance, Chun-Li had immediately rolled to the right side of the ground so that she would be able to avoiding Killer Bee's attack, in which Killer Bee had only stomped upon the specific spot of where Chun-Li had once lied from and that Killer Bee herself had made a sternly frown on her face as she didn't appreciate on how her opponent was able to avoid her aerial strike.

As Chun-Li had immediately gotten back up from the ground and tried to regain her composure from within sight, she saw that Killer Bee had rushed towards her in a precise way and that the unknown British woman had made a sternly frown on her face as she was determined to continue her attack against the Interpol Chinese agent, causing Chun-Li to keep her guard up as she was ready to battle against her opponent from within the scenario of the attack itself.

Upon coming within striking range of her opponent, Killer Bee had wasted no time in attacking Chun-Li with a heavy swift barrage of punches and kicks, causing Chun-Li to use her agility to avoid most of the blows so that she could try to fight back from within the given chance and though Chun-Li was able to evade a couple of strikes, Killer Bee had decided to surprisingly increase the speed and velocity of her physical attacks in an unexpected manner and upon doing so, she was able to gain a few hits against Chun-Li, who felt each blow that came towards her from her opponent and that she was unable to defend herself upon sight.

As Ryu had looked on upon seeing Chun-Li getting attacked by the relentless assault of Killer Bee, the young Japanese fighter had made a sternly growl on his face as he was hoping that the Interpol Chinese agent would be able to fight back against her ruthless opponent and gain the advantage in defeating her opponent and winning the battle in due time.

After managing to throw a fast right backhand fist strike towards Chun-Li's face that made a direct impact on sight and that it caused Chun-Li to stagger back a bit in an instant from her enemy, Killer Bee had made a small frown on her face as she began to glow in a blue-like energy Ki aura while balling up both of her fists from within the process, signaling to everyone that she was prepared to hold nothing back in defeating Chun-Li and that she wouldn't stop until she managed to complete her original mission without any hesitation or problem.

"As much as I would love to continue this fight...I have other pressing matters to attend to, so I'll defeat you right here and now. Prepare to feel the power of this move: The Spin Drive Smasher!" yelled Killer Bee as she made a small sprint towards Chun-Li's standing position and from within the right second of coming into the striking range of her opponent, Killer Bee had jumped up into the air real quickly as she did a fast front flip from within her descent down towards Chun-Li and upon completing her flip, Killer Bee had brought both of her legs together and placed her arms upon her chest as she crossed them in an X-formation so that she could waste no time in initiating her own diving kick-like special attack.

As Killer Bee had placed herself from within her descending position, she began to twist her entire body around very fast from within the move and upon doing so, a strong aura of blue Ki energy was seen from within her body as it radiated very strong from within the process of the attack, causing Chun-Li to look on in a surprised manner as she didn't expect to see her opponent do such a tactic from within her own glance and time.

When Killer Bee had came within striking range of Chun-Li, the unknown British woman had made a direct hit on sight as the feet of her attack had struck the stomach of Chun-Li in a hard manner and that Chun-Li herself had made a surprised gasp on her face as she had lost her breath in an instant while feeling the harsh physical strength that came from the inner power of her tough opponent.

Upon managing to complete one part of her attack and seeing that Chun-Li was stunned and vulnerable from within her sight, Killer Bee had used her own momentum to jump from off of Chun-Li's stomach in mid-air so that she could do a half back-flip from within the given chance and as Killer Bee had used her two hands to land upside down on the ground from within her half back-flip in a safe manner, she made a daring yell on her face as she had unexpectedly thrusted herself back up into the air through the use of her own enhanced strength and that the unknown British woman had brought both of her feet together once more as she twisted her entire body around from within the same manner as last time and that she was able to fly foward towards her enemy and strike Chun-Li in the face with her attack, knocking the Interpol Chinese agent up into the sky of the air as she felt the second part of the attack and while Killer Bee had flew very high into the sky from within her technique, Chun-Li had descended back down towards the ground and crashed upon her back in a roughed-up manner as she was bruised very hard from enduring the second part of her opponent's attack and that she had tried to get back up through the inner endurance that she had from within her own fighting spirit.

"Chun-Li!" cried Ryu as he and Mr. Chow saw that their friend was bruised very hard by her opponent while the entire spectating crowd had gasped and looked on in both shock and disbelief.

As Killer Bee had did a single back-flip from within the air so that she could land safely on the ground from within her own two feet, she made a small smirk on her face as she saw that Chun-Li had lied a few feet away from her upon the middle portion of the specific fighting area and that the Interpol Chinese agent was struggling to get back up from the ground as she was determined to continue the fight against her tough opponent.

"I give you credit for fighting me with everything you have, but your efforts were only in vain you foolish woman. I'll deal with you soon enough before this day is over, but first thing's first and that's to eliminate my target right here and now" said Killer Bee as she turned her sight over to where Mr. Chow had stood from and that she began to make her way towards him, causing Ryu and the Chinese police officers to make some sternly expressions on their faces as they realized that the unknown British woman was determined to hurt Mr. Chow in an instant and that they were prepared to take her on from within the specific moment.

However...before Killer Bee could get the chance to come any further towards Mr. Chow, the unexpected voice of Chun-Li was heard in a surprising manner as it caught Killer Bee from off guard and that she didn't expect to hear it from within her own precise time.

"Don't...assume the fact that you won this battle...Killer Bee" said Chun-Li as she slowly got back up from the ground so that she could stand up on her own feet and look at Killer Bee with a calm yet determined expression on her face as she was prepared to continue her fight against her opponent while withstanding the excruciating pain that was within her own body.

As Killer Bee had stopped from within her tracks and turned her sight around from her standing position, she saw that Chun-Li had looked at her with a determined glance on her face and upon seeing that her opponent wasn't defeated from within her time, Killer Bee had clenched her teeth in an angered way as she didn't like the constant interference of the Interpol Chinese agent and that she was determined to do something about it from within the scenario of the afternoon itself.

"You just don't know on when to quit, do you? It's obvious that you're begging to get physically hurt to the point of which you won't be able to recover. Don't waste your life in protecting a person that'll die in due time" said Killer Bee as she looked at Chun-Li with a sternly sight on her face.

"You're so full of yourself, aren't you? You think that just because you manage to beat me down with your strength gives you the right to say those kind of things? It's obvious that the arrogance and overconfidence of Shadaloo runs very strong through even its own soldiers" said Chun-Li.

"You may speak a sharp tongue woman, but your determination won't save you from me. This time...I'll see to it that you stay on the ground and that you don't get back up" said Killer Bee as she looked at Chun-Li in a sternly yet angered way.

"Then give it your best shot right now and see if you can keep me on the ground" said Chun-Li as she placed herself in her fighting stance while looking at Killer Bee in a calm yet precise way.

Upon hearing that statement from Chun-Li with her own detection, Killer Bee had set her sight upon the Interpol Chinese agent from within her opportunity and without any hesitation or second thought, the unknown British woman had made a strong sprint towards her opponent as she was prepared to continue her battle against Chun-Li from within the scenario of the afternoon.

As Killer Bee had came within striking range of Chun-Li, she began to furiously attack her opponent with a heavy wave of fast punches and kicks, causing Chun-Li to duck and evade the attacks that came towards her from her opponent and that she was determined to counterattack against her opponent from within the right moment and opportunity.

Upon managing to duck a fast right punch from her opponent, Chun-Li had brought both of her hands together in a quick state and thrusted the two of them towards Killer Bee's chest from within a fireball-like manner, making a direct blow on sight as Killer Bee had felt the unexpected physical strength that came from Chun-Li's fast attack and that she staggered back a bit while trying to endure Chun-Li's attack, which was called the Sou Hakkei.

As Chun-Li saw that Killer Bee was now vulnerable from within her sight, she wasted no time in rushing towards her opponent without any hesitation, unleashing a strong wave of thrusting kicks against Killer Bee and though Killer Bee was able to avoid some of the attacks, a few of them had managed to strike her face and chest in an instant as she staggered back some more while trying to regain her composure from within her own time.

Upon managing to recover her senses without any problems, Killer Bee had set her sight upon Chun-Li in an instant and sprinted towards her in a fast manner as she attemped to attack Chun-Li with a right rushing turnaround roundhouse kick, but to the shock and dismay of the unknown British woman...she saw that her opponent had managed to catch her foot right before it came to her face and that Chun-Li had held Killer Bee's foot in mid-air with her own two hands, causing Killer Bee to clench her teeth in a frustrating manner as she couldn't believe on what was happening from within the battle.

"Sorry Killer Bee, but you're not gonna get the chance to attack me any further" said Chun-Li as she immediately grabbed the lower part of Killer Bee's right leg with her own arms and that Chun-Li had used her own strength to surprisingly lift Killer Bee from within her grip so that she could throw her to the middle portion of the specific fighting area, surprising most of the people as they didn't expect for Chun-Li to do such a tactic from within their own sight.

As Killer Bee was thrown to the other side of the specific fighting area, she managed to regain her composure from within her flight in the air and that she was able to twist herself around during her descent so that she could land safely upon the ground with her own two feet.

When Chun-Li saw that Killer Bee had stood upon her ground from within sight, the Interpol Chinese agent had made a precise glance on her face as she was prepared to continue her fight against her opponent and that she wouldn't stop until the assassin was defeated from within her own perceptive sight.

"You're quite good my friend and I applaud you for your fighting skills against me, but unfortuantly...it's time that I put an end to your feeble defense. Prepare to face instant death" said Killer Bee as she immediately made a quick dash towards Chun-Li upon sight and from within the right second of the dash, the unknown British woman had jumped up into the sky of the air in a fast manner as she did a fast front flip from within her descent down towards the Interpol Chinese agent and upon completing her flip, Killer Bee had brought both of her legs together once more and placed her arms upon her chest as she crossed them in an X-formation so that she could waste no time in twisting her entire body around very fast while glowing in a blue-like energy Ki aura, enabling Killer Bee to initiate the Spin Drive Smasher from within sight.

When Chun-Li saw that Killer Bee was coming towards her with her special attack, the Interpol Chinese agent had made a determined expression on her face as she decided to raise her two arms up behind her standing position while raising her own right leg up from within a kneeing-like state at the same time and upon doing this tactic, Chun-Li had started to gather a strong amount of blue Ki energy from within the palms of her hands as she was preparing to unleash her own special attack against her opponent.

As Ryu saw that Chun-Li was preparing to unleash an attack of hers against her opponent, the young Japanese fighter had made a precise glance on his face as he hoped for the best that Chun-Li would be able to overcome the ferocity of Killer Bee and ensure the safety of Mr. Chow from within the scenario of the afternoon itself.

"Spin Drive Smasher!" yelled Killer Bee as she came very close to Chun-Li's standing position and that she was about to strike her once more with her super attack.

"Kikoushou!" yelled Chun-Li as she used her right leg to stomp the ground very hard while thrusting her two Ki-powered hands foward and bringing them together from within a single spot in mid-air and upon doing that action, Chun-Li had released and unleashed an unexpected powerful surge of blue Ki energy that was shaped in a large orb-like shape and that Chun-Li herself had held the projectile from within her two thrusting hands while she was covered in a blue-like Ki energy aura from within the duration of the move.

As Killer Bee saw Chun-Li's unexpected move with her own eyes, she made a small gasp on her face as she didn't expect for her opponent to do such a technique from within sight and that she was unprepared in facing it from within her own glance and time.

When Killer Bee's own enhanced physical strike had made a direct impact against the powerful orb-like surge of blue Ki energy that came from Chun-Li's Kikoushou attack, the collision of the two moves had caused an unexpected yet strong energy explosion to occur in a surprising manner and that everyone who looked on had made some surprised gasps on their faces as they were taken back by the intensity of the explosion and that they had to cover their faces from the strong smokescreen that appeared from within the aftermath of the event itself.

From within the subsiding smokescreen aftermath of the collision explosion, Chun-Li had flew back through the air from her standing position as she crashed upon the ground through her back in a hard manner and that she was bruised upon sight from feeling the intensity of the explosion itself while Killer Bee had flew through the air as well and that she crashed upon the ground that was on the other side of the fighting area, lying face-first upon the ground as she was unable to get back up from within her own time and that she too was bruised from enduring the power of the collision explosion.

"Chun-Li!" cried Ryu as he and Mr. Chow had immediately ran towards her so that they could try to check up on her condition.

While Ryu and Mr. Chow had tended to Chun-Li upon sight, the Chinese police officers had wasted no time in rushing over to where Killer Bee had lied from so that they could immediately place her into their custody and have her stand back up in an instant, enabling one officer to place her hands behind her back so that he could use some handcuffs to bring them together and restrain them without any problems, giving the police officers the opportunity in taking the unknown British woman back to headquarters without any hesitation.

"Chun-Li, are you okay?" said Ryu as he held Chun-Li up in his arms while kneeling towards her from within sight.

"I'll...be fine Ryu, but what about...the assassin?" said Chun-Li as she looked at Ryu in a tired and exhausted way.

"Don't worry about her. The police have her in their custody Chun-Li" said Ryu.

Upon hearing that statement from Ryu with her detection and turning her sight to the location of where she saw Killer Bee in the custody of the police, Chun-Li had made a small smile on her face as she was happy to know that the unknown British woman was defeated from within the scenario of the afternoon fight and that Chun-Li was glad to realize that Mr. Chow's life was saved from the ruthlessness of the assassin.

"That's good...to hear" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a satisfied manner while being exhausted from within the process of the conversation.

"Thank you so much for defeating the assassin Agent Xiang. I'm forever in your debt" said Mr. Chow as he looked on in a precise way while having a small smile on his face.

"It's no problem...Mr. Chow. Just doing my job...as an Interpol agent...and seeing to it that those who can't defend themselves...are safe from harm's way" said Chun-Li as she was helped up from the ground by Ryu so that she could stand up on her own two feet and look on with a tired yet determined expression on her face.

Upon hearing that statement from Chun-Li with his own detection, Mr. Chow had nodded in agreement with the Interpol Chinese agent on her word and realized from within his own spirit that Chun-Li was a noble and gifted warrior who had a sefless personality, in which she was always determined to put her personal needs aside so that she could help those that were in trouble and danger.

As the Chinese police officers had taken Killer Bee away from the specific fighting area of Tiananmen Square so that they could waste no time in transferring her to the local police department, Ryu and Chun-Li had looked on with some calm yet sternly expressions on their faces as they knew that the threat of the unknown British woman was finally over and that they could rest and take their time to recover their strength from within the scenario of the afternoon itself.

"It looks like we won't have any more trouble in dealing with the assassin" said Ryu.

"Indeed not Ryu and with that woman's capture...we can only hope for the best that things go easy from here until the end of the trial" said Chun-Li.

As Ryu had heard that statement from Chun-Li, the young Japanese fighter had nodded in agreement with the Interpol Chinese agent on her word as he too had hoped for the best that everything would be okay after the events of today and that nothing bad would happen to Mr. Chow as he would have to get set to testify from within the trial against his former boss.

**Dongcheng, Beijing, China/ Beijing Local Courthouse**

A few days later upon a decent Friday afternoon at a local courthouse that was in the central downtown section of the Dongcheng district, Ryu and Chun-Li were standing outside the courthouse from within sight as the two of them were talking to each other upon the crowded right-sided sidewalk that was in front of the courthouse and that the two fighters were having one last conversation with each other before Ryu would soon depart for his continuing journey.

Instead of being in her fighting attire, Chun-Li was dressed in a woman's business suit attire, which consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt with a black tie, a black long-sleeve business jacket, a black long business skirt, and a pair of black high-heel shoes. Besides her business suit attire, Chun-Li also had her long brown hair flowing down towards the upper part of her back as she wanted to look good for the recent trial and show everyone that she had a strong class of nobility when it came to something like this.

After the past incident against the one known as Killer Bee, Ryu and Chun-Li had kept Mr. Chow safe from within their own watch and was able to help him make it to the trial, in which he had testifed against his former boss Shang Liu and told the judge and jury about Liu's involvment with Shadaloo and his past drug-running operations from within the city. The trial had lasted for four days and had came to a direct end when the jury had found Liu guilty on all charges and that he was sentenced to life in prison without parole.

When the trial had ended, Mr. Chow had bid his farewell to both Ryu and Chun-Li as he was forced to immediately leave with the local police so that he could make his way to a specific location in the city, where members of Interpol and China's Ministry of Public Security would be able to help transfer him to a new and unknown city from within the country so that he would be able to create a new identity and start a new life until Shadaloo was finally defeated by those who sought to take the organization down.

"Congratulations in your mission Chun-Li. You were able to help Mr. Chow get to the trial without any problems and that his testimony had ensured the defeat of his former boss" said Ryu as he stood from the left side of the conversation area while holding his white duffel bag across his right shoulder.

"Indeed Ryu and I couldn't have done it without your assistance. You definitely gave me the strength needed to ensure Mr. Chow's safety and that you came through for me in the end. Like I said before...I thank you for taking out some of your time from within your journey so that you could help me out when least expected" said Chun-Li.

"It's no problem Chun-Li. I just wanted to see to it that I could assist you in any way that I could. However...I'm a bit disappointed to know that the unknown Killer Bee woman was released from jail, considering the incident that took place from the Tiananmen Square" said Ryu

"I feel the same way as well Ryu. I was hoping that the local police would be able to hold her until some officials from Interpol would came and transfer her to our headquarters, but for some unexpected reason...she was allowed to leave through the dealings of a lawyer and that she disappeared from off the radar. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Shadaloo was involved in this" said Chun-Li as she looked on in a disappointed way.

"Shadaloo?" said Ryu.

"Yes. Besides their typical and usual criminal activities throughout the world...Shadaloo has also been known for having a few friends and officials from within the world governments and that most of the people in the governments working under Shadaloo wouldn't dare question their authority when it comes to doing things like this. Not only am I battling against the criminal factor of Shadaloo, but I'm also battling against the possible management corruption of Shadaloo as well. It's not gonna be an easy job for me, but I will work my hardest and see to it that Shadaloo and all of its associates face justice in due time. It's something that my father would want me to do if he was still alive" said Chun-Li in a calm yet determined way.

Upon hearing that statement from Chun-Li with his own detection, Ryu had nodded in agreement with the Interpol Chinese agent on her word and knew from within his own mind that Chun-Li had meant well from within her promise, in which she would fight valiantly against the ruthless forces of Shadaloo and not stop until she obtained absolute victory against the dangerous organization.

"So Ryu...you're fixing to head off to your journey?" said Chun-Li.

"Indeed Chun-Li and I'm gonna continue training myself so that I can get stronger and be ready for whatever threat that might come my way. If the two of us meet again...I would definitely like to take you on in a fight and see if I can overcome your skills" said Ryu.

"Agreed. When we're able to get the chance...I'll look foward to fighting against you Ryu and that I'll enjoy battling you from within the strong opportunity. You take care of yourself Ryu and stay safe until then" said Chun-Li as she walked over to where Ryu had stood from so that she could give him a decent hug on sight, to which Ryu did the same thing as he used his left arm to hug Chun-Li back while using his right hand to hold his duffel bag on top of his right shoulder.

"Same thing for you Chun-Li" said Ryu as he spoke back to his friend while continuing to hug her with his left arm.

After giving each other a decent hug, Chun-Li had released her grip from Ryu and said her good-bye to the young Japanese fighter as she began to walk down the right direction of the crowded sidewalk, heading off to her own destination as she was determined to continue her job as being a devoted agent for Interpol.

Upon saying his own good-bye to Chun-Li from within sight, Ryu had decided to make his way down the left direction of the specific sidewalk as he decided to get back into continuing his own journey so that he could continue to get stronger and be ready to face off against Gouki from within due time, but unknown to both Ryu and Chun-Li from within their separation of each other, two unexpected and shrouded people had looked at them from the rooftop of a building that was across the street of where the specific sidewalk had stood from and that the two figures had made some emotionless frowns on their faces as they saw Ryu and Chun-Li head their separate ways from within their own sight.

The first person to be seen was a young Caucasian woman of German descent that looked to be in her early 20's and that she had short dark brown hair and emotionless brown eyes. Her attire had consisted of a black long-sleeve turtleneck sweater with a light orange tie, a black garrison cap, red fighting gloves with armbraces, black military pants, and a pair of black military boots. The second person to be seen was another young Caucasian woman of German descent that looked to be in her early 20's and that she had short light orange hair, of which some of it had covered her right eye on sight and emotionless brown eyes. Like the first German woman...she too had wore the same attire on sight.

"Ryu Hoshi and Chun-Li Xiang...they are the ones who prevented Killer Bee from carrying out her assassination mission and managed to defeat her on sight" said the first Caucasian woman as she spoke in a German accent.

"Indeed. While the one known as Chun-Li Xiang is considered to being a medium-class threat to Shadaloo...the one known as Ryu Hoshi is considered to being a high-class top priority for our master. Shall we engage Ryu immediately and battle against him?" said the second Caucasian woman as she spoke in a German accent.

"Negative Juni. Master Bison only wishes for us to monitor Ryu's activites and see on what he does next in due time. Master Bison believes that Ryu has the potential to get stronger from within his own opportunity and once that happens...it's likely that he'll want us to battle against him and capture him immediately so that Master Bison can do as he pleases with the target. Let's report back to Master Bison at headquarters and await his next command Juni" said the first Caucasian woman as she identified the second German woman named Juni, who happens to be an emotionless assassin for Shadaloo.

"Affirmative Juli" said Juni as she idenfitied the first German woman named Juli, who also happens to be an emotionless assassin for Shadaloo.

Upon agreeing with each other about their next move from within sight, both Juli and Juni had immediately teleported in a phase out manner from their standing positions on the rooftop and disappeared in an instant, leaving behind a presence of a rising threat as both Shadaloo and its leader, Bison, had its sight set on Ryu from within an unexpected manner and that Bison himself had sought the young Japanese fighter out for an unknown reason, to which the question itself would be revealed and answered from within the future of the adventure.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Ryu makes his way to the Soviet Union capital city of Moscow as he continues both his training and his search for Gouki. Upon entering into the city, Ryu meets up with Biff Slamkovich and learns that he's preparing to take on fellow Russian wrestler and friend Zangief in a charity match to help keep a local orphanage open so that it doesn't close down due to a huge debt. Also...Ryu meets up with Eiji S. and Kayin and learns that the two of them are visiting Eiji S.'s girlfriend named Ellis, who happens to be the star acrobat/dancer of a traveling theatre troupe and that Ellis' troupe is helping out with the orphanage's problem. Within time, the fighters find themselves in a tough situation when a local Russian street gang is after a mysterious and unknown woman named Sofia and that the fighters, most notably Eiji S., Kayin, and Ellis decide to help her out without any hesitation or problem. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	32. Chapter 31: Russia With Love, Part 1

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 3: The Adventures of Ryu**

**Chapter 31: From Russia With Love, Part 1**

* * *

**Central Administrative Okrug, Moscow, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union/ Presnensky District**

It was a calm yet cool early Tuesday afternoon from within the Presnensky district that lied in the Central Administrative Okrug of the Soviet Union capital city of Moscow and that many citizens and residents were taking their time in having to go to their usual places and do their daily tasks as they were living their normal and decent lives from within the Russian SFSR (Soviet Federative Socialist Republic) of the Soviet Union. The Presnensky district was known very well throughout the country for being unusually large and diverse among the Okrug districts, in which it had combined affluent residental, administrative, and old industrial neighborhoods into one setting. Also...the specific district was well-known for being the home to a few famous places, including the Vagankovo Cemetary, the Moscow Zoo, and the Russian White House, which housed the Russian SFSR's Congress of People's Deputies and Supreme Soviet.

At the Patriarshiye Ponds residental area that lied from within the southeastern downtown section of the Presnensky district, many residents had took their time in looking at a huge specific pond from within their sight upon a nearby esplanade local area and that a few of the citizens had gazed at the calmness of the pond as they were taking their time in passing the hours of the morning so that they could relax and think from within their precise glance.

Upon a city bench that was located from the right side of the esplanade local area, Ryu had sat down from within sight as he looked at the glance of the entire pond with his own eyes and that he had his white duffel bag by his right side on the bench as he was resting a bit from his journey so that he could gather back his strength and continue on his way from within the given chance.

As Ryu had continued to look on from within his own sight, the young Japanese fighter couldn't help but remember about a peculiar event that occured not too long ago and that this event was within the mind of Ryu, causing him to think about it without any hesitation or second thought.

From within his own mind, Ryu had thought back to a morning battle that occured not too long ago from within the well-famous Red Square that was located in the northwestern center section of Moscow and from within this fight, Ryu had battled against Biff Slamkovich, who was well-known in being a local wrestling hero to his own country.

Instead of being in his wrestling attire, Biff was dressed in his casual clothing attire, which consisted of a white short-sleeve shirt, a black long-sleeve casual jacket, black jeans, white socks, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

As the two fighters had squared off from upon a specific fighting area that was within the middle portion of the square itself, a couple of spectators had looked from within sight on as they surrounded the two fighters from within a circle ring-like state and that each person had made some curious glances upon their faces as they wondered if Biff would be able to succeed in defeating his opponent without any hesitation or problem.

When the match had officialy began, Ryu and Biff had charged towards one another from within sight and upon coming within striking range of each other, the two fighters had wasted no time in attacking each other with their relentless punches and kicks, amazing the spectators in the crowd as they saw that both the young Japanese fighter and the young Russian wrestler had held nothing back from within their efforts as the two of them were determined to test each other's fighting ability out from within the scenario of their impromptu fight and see on who had the stronger advantage from within the morning itself.

Throughout the earlier part of the match, Ryu had managed to get a few hits against Biff through the use of his fast martial arts strikes and tatics, but Biff had fought back in a valiant manner against his opponent and was able to land a few strikes and blows of his own against Ryu by using a mixture of his wrestling combined with a few abilities of karate and sambo.

The match had lasted for at least an hour and that both fighters had gave it their all from within sight, but in the end...both Ryu and Biff had decided to call it quits and ended their fight on a friendly manner as the two of them had realized that their fighting abilities were in tip-top shape and that they decided to rest and recover their strength from within their own accord and opportunity.

As the spectators had dispered from the specific fighting area of Red Square and went their own ways from within the aftermath of the battle, Ryu and Biff had decided to speak with each other in an instant about both their fighting skills and their personal lives from within the given chance of the morning itself.

"I commend you for giving me a good fight today Ryu and I appreciate you showing me your fighting skills and everything, but I must say that you weren't exactly focused in battling against me from our sparring. Is something the matter?" said Biff as he spoke to Ryu in a friendly manner while standing from the right side of their conversation position upon the middle portion of the large city square.

"Not exactly Biff. You could say that I've had my mind on other things as of late and that I haven't focused very well in training my own abilities from within sight, but still...I won't allow this or anything else to cloud my thoughts and that I'm deteremined to stay on my path of getting stronger and facing new challenges every day" said Ryu as he spoke to Biff in a calm yet determined manner while standing from the left side of the conversation position.

"Agreed. It's never easy to being a strong fighter on a daily basis and that you're bound to always face the bumps and obstacles in your own personal road, but as long as you're able to focus on the goal that you seek...you're bound to gain it and be victorious in the end" said Biff as he made a precise glance on his face and that he took the time to look at the Moscow Kremlin, which was a historic fortified complex that stood from the South of the fighters' position upon the city square and that it was known very well throughout the world in being the best known of kremlins (Russian citadels) that overlooked the Moskva River, Saint Basil's Cathedral, and the Alexander Garden. The Moscow Kremlin had four palaces, four cathedrals, and the enclosing Kremlin Wall with Kremlin towers. Besides these features...the specific kremlin had also served as the official residence for the current president of the Russian SFSR.

Upon hearing that statement from Biff with his own detection, Ryu had nodded in agreement with the young Russian wrestler on his word and knew from within his own mind that he couldn't afford to stray off from his training, for he knew that he needed to be at his very best upon finding and battling against Gouki from within his own time so that he would be able to avenge his master's death and stop Gouki's malevolent path from within the process of his work.

"Since you're here in my country for the time being Ryu, how bout you come to a special wrestling event that's gonna happen tonight at the Luzhniki Stadium?" said Biff.

"A special wrestling event?" said Ryu.

"Yes. You see...I'm planning to take on my fellow comrade and rival Zangief in a special charity match and this battle will help raise funds for a local orphanage that's in danger of being closed down due to a huge debt it has. Zangief and I have agreed that the two of us will wrestle our very best for the fans and show them that we not only care for the thrill of the sport, but we also care for the little ones who wish to grow up and become strong fighters for their own beliefs and determination. It would be a pleasure if you were able to come to the event and watch us battle one another in a fierce and tough state. It might help you out in your own accord and give you the strength needed to continue on your own way. What do you say Ryu?" said Biff.

"It would be an honor for me to show up at the event and cheer you and Zangief on Biff. I've always wanted to see on how you would fare against Zangief in a wrestling match and see if your own wrestling skills could go head-to-head against Zangief's relentless strength. You can bet that I'll be there at the event from tonight" said Ryu in a determined way.

"That's good to hear my friend. I'll expect you to appear from within the wrestling event later tonight and see my friend and I give the audience a fight that's worth remembering. Until then Ryu...take care during your stay here in Moscow" said Biff as he said his good-bye to Ryu so that he could walk away from the young Japanese fighter and head off into the right direction of the Red Square, making his way to his own personal destination of the morning.

"I will Biff" said Ryu as he said his good-bye to Biff upon seeing him walk away from within his glance and that the young Japanese fighter was determined to meet up with Biff again from later tonight during the wrestling event that would take place at the Luzhniki Stadium.

Upon remembering that scenario from within his mind, Ryu had made a small sigh on his face as he was determined to see the wrestling match occur between Biff and Zangief so that he could watch the two Russian wrestlers give it their all upon everyone's own sight, but also...he wanted to get back into continuing his own journey so that he could continue to train and be prepared for his confrontation against Gouki.

Before Ryu could get the chance to think some more from within his personal time, an unexpected yelling voice was heard from within the specific area of where Ryu had sat from and that the voice itself had surprised Ryu and the rest of the people from within the esplanade location as they didn't expect to hear it during their calm and peaceful scenario upon the afternoon itself.

"Stop!" yelled a male voice that spoke in a Russian accent.

"Get back here!" yelled another Russian man.

When Ryu had heard the two male Russian voices and turned his head to the right side of his sitting position from the city bench, he made a small gasp on his face as he saw that a young Caucasian woman of Russian descent was being chased towards the esplanade area by a couple of unknown middle-aged Caucasian men of Russian descent that were dressed in black business suit attires upon sight and that the young woman had made a relentless expression on her face as she was determined to elude her pursuers and escape from them as soon as possible.

The young Russian woman's descent was that of an attractive lady that looked to be in her early 20's and that she had long blonde hair, of which it was tied up in a ponytail, red lipstick, a gray purse that she wore with her right shoulder, and seductive teal eyes. Her casual attire had consisted of a white long-sleeve business shirt, a dark gray long sleeve business jacket, a dark gray short business skirt, and a pair of black high-heel shoes.

As the young Russian woman had approached a couple of stone steps that led down to the specific esplanade area, she had made a determined glance on her face as she made a strong leap from the edge of the steps so that she could descend down real fast to the ground that was below the stairs and land safely from upon her high-heels in a surprising manner, enabling her to continue her dash away from her pursuers.

"You won't escape from us" said the first Russian thug as he and his friends had ran down the stone steps and continued to pursue the young Russian woman towards the left side of the esplanade area, causing most of the innocent bystanders to step to the sides of the area so that they wouldn't get in the way of the unknown men's path.

"What's going on? Why are those men after that woman?" said Ryu in his mind as he saw the chase with his own eyes and that he immediately stood up from the city bench while trying to figure out on what was happening from within the scenario of the afternoon.

As the young Russian woman had continued her run from the relentless Russian thugs that was after her, she wasted no time in making her way towards an isolated open wooden park-like section from within the specific area in hopes of escaping from her adversaries as soon as possible, but as the young Russian woman had tried to head towards the other Eastern path that was within the park-like section of the specific area, she made a small gasp on her face as she saw that a few suspicious Russian men had came from the other path in an unexpected manner and that they stopped her in her tracks as she was surrounded on all sides by them and the earlier men who pursured her to the area from within sight.

"You're not going anywhere you filthy wench" said a leading specific Russian thug who stood in front of the first group of pursuers and that he looked at the young Russian woman with an infuriated expression on his face.

"That's right. No one embarrasses our boss and gets away with it. Because of you...he's in a hard mess that he can't get out of right now and he's bound to lose everything in due time. I suggest that you come with us so that you can speak with our boss and see if he'll go easy on a wench like you" said a second leading specific Russian thug that led the second group against the young Russian woman.

"Sorry boys, but I'm afraid that I don't take orders from scoundrels like yourselves. Your boss should've known better than to fall in love with a lady he hardly knows about" said the young Russian woman as she made a small smirk on her face while standing upon her ground against the pursuers.

"You think that you're so funny, aren't you? Well...you won't be once we're done with you" said the first specific Russian thug.

"Agreed. I'm sure that all of us would enjoy getting to know you on a much more personal level, once the boss is done teaching you a lesson about respect. Let's show this whore the punishment of getting in our way" said the second specific Russian thug as he and his friends had slowly made their way towards the Russian woman's standing position and that the Russian woman herself had made a sternly frown on her face as she knew that having to escape from her adversaries wouldn't be an easy task for her to do.

Just before the ruthless Russian men could get the chance to attack the young Russian woman on all sides of her standing position, an unexpected voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught everyone's detection off guard and that they didn't expect to hear it from within the scenario of the afternoon itself.

"Stop" said Ryu's voice.

When the group of Russian thugs had heard Ryu's voice and turned their glance to the left direction of the wooden park-like section, they saw that Ryu had stood from the Western path entrance of the specific area and that he had his white duffel bag over his right shoulder while looking at the men with a sternly frown on his face, determined to stop them from carrying out their nefarious mission upon sight.

"Who the hell are you suppose to be?" said a Russian thug that was within the first group of perpetrators.

"You could say that I'm a good samaritan who couldn't help but notice that you were chasing that woman on sight. Why are you doing such a thing?" said Ryu as he placed his duffel bag on the ground while continuing to look at the Russian thugs from within his glance.

"That's none of your business foreigner. You need to stay out of situations that doesn't involve you" said a second Russian thug that was within the first group of perpetrators and that he and his friends had looked at Ryu with some sternly expressions on their faces.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that. If I see someone that's in trouble...I won't hesitate to come to their aid and help them out as soon as possible. I don't know on why you're after that woman, but I suggest that you leave now or face the consequences" said Ryu.

"You've got a lot of nerve telling us what to do. You're obviously outnumbered and outmatched, so it's safe to say that your ignorance will lead to your complete defeat" said the first specific leading Russian thug.

"That I agree. You and your men take care of that guy while myself and the others will hand the woman" said the second specific leading Russian thug as he spoke to the first one from within the confrontation.

"Right" said the first specific Russian thug as he nodded in agreement with his friend on the idea and that he and the others had proceeded in turning around from their standing position so that they could look at Ryu and slowly make their way towards him in a stalking-like manner, causing Ryu to have a sternly expression on his face as he knew that the first group of suspicious Russian men had wanted to hurt him on sight and that he couldn't afford to let them succeed in doing their henious plot against him from within the scenario of the afternoon itself.

"I suggest that you guys think twice before attacking me. If you consider in trying to hurt me...you'll regret it in the end" said Ryu as he placed himself in a fighting stance while looking at the first group with a determined expression on his face.

"Like we're supposed to be scared of a fool like you. You should've stayed out of our business and not get involved in our scenario" said the first specific Russian thug as he and his friends had looked at Ryu with some meancing glances on their faces.

"But now that you have...there's no escape for you as you're gonna be sleeping with the fishes in due time. Let's get him!" yelled a Russian thug that was within the first group of perpetrators and that he and the rest of his friends had proceeded into rushing towards Ryu in a fast manner in hopes of attacking him on sight with their bare fists, causing Ryu to have his guard up as he was prepared to fight against his adversaries without any hesitation or second thought.

"This is your last chance woman. Either you come with us easily or we'll take you in by force" said the second specific Russian thug as he and the others had looked at the young Russian woman with some sternly expressions on their faces.

"I'm afraid I'll have to deny that request. If you boys wish to attack me, go ahead. I should warn you though I tend to always crush my opponents under my heels so that I can enjoy humiliating them on sight and I bet that's something neither of you would want" said the young Russian woman as she spoke with a confident expression on her face while standing on her ground from within sight.

Upon hearing that statement from the young Russian woman, the second specific Russian thug and his friends had made some irritated expressions on their faces as they were angered by the fact that the woman hadn't taken their threat very seriously and that they were determined to make her pay and suffer from within the given chance.

"We'll show you" yelled the second specific Russian thug as he and his friends had immediately rushed towards the young Russian woman in a fast manner and that they attempted to attack her on sight, causing the young woman to be ready for the assault against her so that she could waste no time in retaliating against her adversaries from within the scenario of the fight itself.

As one of the Russian thugs had came towards the young Russian woman and tried to throw a fast right hook punch to her face, the young woman had managed to evade the attack very fast and countered against the Russian thug by lifting her right knee up in a quick manner so that she could strike him in his stomach, making a powerful blow on sight as the thug had felt the surprising physical power that came from the young woman's right knee and that he staggered back a bit while clenching his stomach with his own arms in a painful way.

Upon managing to make her first hit against the Russian thug, the young Russian woman had wasted no time in jumping up into the air from her standing position so that she could do an unexpected right roundhouse jump kick towards her opponent, striking the man's face directly with her own high-heel shoe and that the impact of the striking kick had knocked the Russian thug high into the side air of the area so that he could crash upon the ground and lie there in an unconscious state as his right face was bruised from the impact of the woman's second attack.

When the second group of Russian thugs saw that their comrade was defeated by the young Russian woman, all of them had wasted no time in rushing towards the young Russian woman's standing position so that they could try to attack her on sight, which caused the young woman to be ready in an instant as she was prepared to fight against her enemies without any hesitation or problem.

As the second group of Russian thugs had tried to attack the young Russian woman with their relentless barrage of punches and kicks, the young woman was able to duck and evade most of the blows that came towards her and that she immediately fought back against the second group of Russian thugs, using her elegant yet fast punches and kicks to strike each of them down in a hard manner and that most of them had fallen to the ground in a roughed-up and unconscious state as they were taken in by the surprising strength of their target and that they didn't expect to see or feel it from within their own glance and time.

When the young Russian woman saw that four Russian thugs had tried to charge towards her from all sides of her standing position, she made a small smirk on her face as she was prepared to initiate an unexpected attack against them and as the Russian thugs had came within direct striking range of her standing position, the young Russian woman had bended her right foot upon the ground in a tip-toe like manner as she was positioned in unleashing her quick attack against her adversaries.

"Aurora Revolution!" yelled the young Russian woman as she lifted her left leg back from her standing position in mid-air from within a quick manner and upon doing so while tip-toeing on her right foot, she began to twist around very fast in a surprising manner from within a tornado-like state via the tip-toe structure of her right foot and her own physical endurance, knocking the men down on sight as each of them felt the twisting kick that came from the young Russian woman's surprise attack and that they were unable to get back up from the ground due to the intense power of the young woman's special attack.

Upon seeing that the four thugs were defeated from within her sight, the young Russian woman had subsided her attack as she stopped twisting in an instant and upon doing so, she brought her left leg back to the ground and looked on with a relieved expression on her face as she was glad to know that her fair share of attackers were defeated and that she would have nothing to worry about in her own time.

Just when the young Russian woman had thought that her trouble was over, the second specific Russian man had came from out of nowhere and grabbed the young woman's waist from behind in hopes of subduing her, but the young Russian woman had clenched her teeth in a determined manner as she was prepared for the unexpected tactic that came from her adversary.

Without any hesitation or second thought, the young Russian woman had lifted her right foot from off the ground and stomped the second specific Russian man's own right foot with the sharp heel of her shoe, causing the perpetrator to make a painful expression on his face as he immediately released his grip from the young woman and that he staggered back a bit from her while hopping on his left foot in extreme pain while trying to tend to his bruised right foot upon sight.

When the young Russian woman had turned around from her standing position and saw that the second specific Russian man was left vulnerable from within her sight, she made a resilient expression on her face as she proceeded into throwing a fast right roundhouse kick towards the face of the Russian man, making a direct blow on sight as the Russian man had felt the strong physical power that came from the young woman's fast attack and that he was knocked to the ground in a hard manner as he was unable to get back up from enduring the counter attack that came from his target.

As for Ryu...he had managed to fight off against the first group of Russian thugs that tried to attack him on sight and though the Russian men had attempted to gang up on Ryu through their numbers gain...they were no match against the young Japanese fighter, who defeated each and every one of them with his strong martial arts punches and kicks, knocking them to the ground in a hard manner as they were unable to get back up and continue their fight against their adversary.

When Ryu was able to defeat the last Russian thug with a strong right fist punch that knocked the Russian thug to the ground in a hard and unconscious state, the young Japanese fighter had made a sigh of relief on his face as he was glad to know that the impromptu battle was now over and that he could rest and regain his strength, knowing that he was able to help the young Russian woman off from within his own time.

"So much for these scumbags" said Ryu as he made a relieved glance on his face while wiping off some sweat on his forehead through the use of his right arm.

As the young Russian woman saw that Ryu was able to defeat the other group of Russian men from within her sight, she made a small smile on her face as she was impressed by Ryu's strong determination to come to her aid in such a surprising manner and that she decided to make her way to Ryu so that she could figure out on who he was and why he came to her assistance from within the afternoon ordeal.

"I have to thank you for giving me an unexpected helping hand in dealing with these nuisances. I never expected for anyone to help me out so suddenly" said the young Russian woman as she walked over to where Ryu had stood from so that she could stand in front of him and speak to him in a friendly way from within their conversation.

"It's no problem on my account. I just wanted to see to it that I help you out from within your unknown situation. What I'm wondering is why these guys were after you in the first place?" said Ryu as he spoke to the young Russian woman with a calm glance on his face.

"You could say that it's a long story for me to explain and that I don't wish to go into details about it, but still...it's something that I must deal with during my profession as a private detective" said the young Russian woman.

"A private detective?" said Ryu.

"Yes. As such...it's my job to take up the cases of private clients who wish for me to investigate problems that they're unable to solve by themselves. Whether they are rich or poor...I always tend to help them out at the given chance so that I can assist them in solving their problems and giving them some much needed relief in the end. It's not an easy job for me to do, but still...I'm gonna work my hardest to help those that come to me at the earliest convience" said the young Russian woman.

"That I agree my friend. By the way...the name's Ryu Hoshi" said Ryu as he introduced himself while extending his right hand in to the young Russian woman in a calm way so that he could hope to shake her right hand from within sight.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hoshi. The name's Sofia Romanov" said the young Russian woman as she used her own right hand to shake Ryu's in mid-air and that she had identified herself as Sofia Romanov: a beautiful Russian private detective who sought to solve the mystery of her own shrouded past.

**Central Administrative Okrug, Moscow, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union/ Tverskoy District**

A few minutes later after meeting with each other at the Patriarshiye Ponds residental area from within the impromptu fight, Ryu and Sofia were taking their time in having to walk down the crowded right sidewalk of the well-known Tverskaya Street that was located in the Tverskoy district of Moscow and that both the young Japanese fighter and the Russian private detective had took their time to speak with each other as they were heading to a specific location that was upon the street itself.

"So you're a traveling martial artist?" said Sofia as she spoke to Ryu in a calm manner while walking alongside with him down the right sidewalk of the street.

"Yes I am Sofia and my journey around the world is a task that I seek to accomplish as I train myself to get stronger and better in due time. I face new challenges and meet new friends throughout my journey and that I seek to battle against the strongest opponents so that I can see if my skills need improvement or not" said Ryu as he spoke to Sofia in a decent way while carrying his white duffel bag across his right shoulder during the conversation walk.

"That's nice to hear Ryu. Your story is almost similar to a friend of mine's whom we're about to meet in the next few minutes. He too is a traveling martial artist and that he also seeks to battle against the strongest opponents in his own time and accord. The two of you might become best friends once you meet up with each other and that you might share the same determination of getting stronger and better" said Sofia.

Upon hearing that statement from Sofia with his own detection, Ryu had nodded in agreement with the Russian private detective on her word and decided that he wanted to see Sofia's friend from within the scenario of the afternoon itself.

"Here we are" said Sofia as she pointed to a specific local cafe side building that was within her sight upon the right sidewalk of Tverskaya Street and upon standing in front of the cafe building's entrance, both Sofia and Ryu had proceeded into entering into the cafe so that they could meet up with Sofia's friend in due time.

As Ryu and Sofia had entered into the cafe without any hesitation, they saw that there was a small number of people from within the vicinity itself and that some of the customers were drinking some coffee while others were speaking to each other from within their own private conversations upon the tables that were scattered throughout the front portion of the cafe itself.

"So Sofia...do you think that your friend is waiting for us?" said Ryu.

"Indeed he is Ryu, for I see him over there with my own glance and it looks like he's not alone" said Sofia as she used her right hand to point to a left-sided table that was within the back portion of the cafe and that it had two people sitting at a table as they were speaking to each other from within their own private conversation.

As Ryu saw the two specific people with his own glance, he made a surprised expression on his face as he somehow recognized the people from behind their backs and that he coudln't believe on whether they were familiar to him or not.

"I can't believe it, but I think I know who those two people are" said Ryu in a calm yet surprised way.

"You do?" said Sofia as she looked at Ryu in a shocked manner upon hearing that statement from the young Japanese fighter.

"Yeah" said Ryu as he answered Sofia's question without any hesitation and that he wasted no time in making his way to the specific table while Sofia had followed right behind in an instant.

As Ryu had approached the specific table from within the front portion of the cafe and saw the two individuals with his own eyes, he made a small smile on his face as he instantly knew on who they were and that he was quite surprised to see them with his own precise glance.

"Hey there Eiji and Kayin. Long time no see" said Ryu as he stood a few feet away from the table and that he had identified the two people as being Eiji S. and Kayin from within his own perceptive sight. As the two friends had heard Ryu's voice with their own detection, they immediately turned their heads from their sitting positions and saw Ryu with their own eyes, causing the two of them to look on in a surprised manner as they didn't expect to encounter the young Japanese fighter from within the scenario of the afternoon itself.

"Ryu! This is quite a surpise in meeting you here. How are you doing?" said Eiji S. as he looked on in a surprised yet friendly way while sitting down from the left chair of the table's right side while having his sheathed Byakko Katana leaning upon the left side of his chair.

"I'm doing pretty fine right now Eiji. Just like before...I'm traveling throughout the world in my never-ending quest to get stronger and find tougher opponents for me to battle against. What about you?" said Ryu as he looked at Eiji S. and Kayin with his own glance while Sofia had stood alongside with him from his standing position.

"Nothing much on my part Ryu, except that I'm here in Moscow visiting my traveling girlfriend" said Eiji S. in a calm way.

"Traveling girlfriend?" said Ryu in a surprised way.

"Yes. Her name is Ellis and she happens to be the star acrobat/dancer of a traveling theatre troupe that's well known throughout most of Eastern Europe and Asia and now...she's here in Moscow to perform a show which is scheduled to take place tomorrow night. Kayin and I were at our homes practicing our sword skills a few days ago when Ellis had called the two of us by phone and wanted us to show up for her peformance here. She says that this one will be her toughest challenge yet and that she wanted her friends to be there for her when goes on stage at the given chance" said Eiji S. as he gave a brief explanation about his own scenario in Moscow to Ryu.

"After Eiji and I had met up at the local airport, the two of us had checked into a hotel and gave a call to our friend Sofia, telling her about Ellis' upcoming performance and that the three of us would meet up here today so that we could go see Ellis and check up on how she's doing. Eiji and I have been wondering on what was taking you so long to get here Sofia. Did something happen?" said Kayin as he looked at Sofia in a calm manner while sitting down in the right chair from the table's right side and having his sheathed Excalibur Sword leaning upon the right side of his chair.

"You could say something like that Kayin. I had the unfortuante scenario of running into a couple of hoodlums that tried to attack me on my way here, but fortunantly for me...this noble guy was able to come to my rescue and help assist me in defeating the scumbags that got in my way. Just like the two of you...he also shows tough resilience in facing off against the odds that are stacked against him and I am quite impressed in seeing it with my own eyes" said Sofia.

"That I agree" said Eiji S. as he nodded in agreement with Sofia on her statement.

"Well guys...now that we're all here...what do you say we head off and meet up with Ellis as soon as possible?" said Kayin as he stood up from his chair while grabbing his sheathed sword from within sight and looking on in a decent manner.

"Good idea Kayin. I'm sure that Ellis would be glad to see us at the given opportunity from within this time. Let's get going while we still can" said Eiji S. as he stood up from his own chair while grabbing his own sheathed katana from within the process and that he looked on with a determined expression on his face.

A few minutes later after meeting up with one another from within the specific cafe, Ryu, Eiji S., Kayin, and Sofia had decided to leave the vicinity so that they could continue their way down the left direction of Tverskaya Street as they would make their way to the Pushkin Square that wasn't too far from where they were and that they would be able to see Eiji S.'s girlfriend from within the given chance of the afternoon itself.

As the quartet had made their way down the right sidewalk of the busy street, Eiji S. and Kayin had took the time to explain to Ryu about how they knew Sofia from within sight and that Ryu himself was quite surprised to learn of a past ordeal that Eiji S., Kayin, and Sofia had been through from within their own accord and time.

"So you and Kayin had met Sofia at this Toshindaibukai tournament that occured a few months back?" said Ryu as he spoke to Eiji S. from within the front section of the group's conversation walk.

"Yes we did Ryu and we were quite surprised to meet her for the first time. We never actually imagined her as being a private detective on sight, due to the fighting attire that she wore at the tournament" said Eiji S. in a calm way while carrying his sheathed katana upon his back.

"But she easily proved to us and the rest of the fighters that she's not exactly a nice lady in battle. She was able to defeat most of the competitors with her surprising fighting ability and cunning tactics and even though she battled very strong and valiantly from within the competition, she lost in the end to yours truly in the quater-finals of the battle" said Kayin as he walked alongside with Sofia from the back portion of the group's conversation walk while carrying his sheathed sword upon his own back and that he had used his right thumb to point to himself in indicating the fact that he had defeated Sofia from within the Toshindaibukai tournament.

"I'll admit that you managed to gain the victory against me from within our fight Kayin, but rest assured that the next one will be in my favor" said Sofia as she looked at Kayin with a sly expression on her face.

"Looking foward to it Sofia" said Kayin as he made a confident glance on his face.

"Why exactly did you participate in the Toshindaibukai tournament Sofia? Were you trying to prove that you're the best fighter or something?" said Ryu.

"Not exactly Ryu. You might say that my reason of participating was that I was trying to seek the answers of my stolen past" said Sofia.

"Stolen past?" said Ryu.

"Yes. You see...I have no memory of my past or where I came from prior to the events of the Toshindaibukai tournament. As I try to remember...everything becomes fuzzy for me and that I eventually suffer from basic migraines and headaches. What I do know is that I remember waking up a year ago in a hospital and that the doctors had told me that I had been in some sort of accident that left me with complete amnesia. They were able to retrieve some information about me, in which they told me about my name and that I was once a part of the KGB. Upon getting this information, I visited the headquarters of the KGB and asked the executives there on what I had did before my accident. One of the executives had told me that I was on a mission in investigating a mysterious underworld group known only as the Himitsu Kessha and that they were threatening the security of the country. They told me that I had voluntereed for the assignment of infiltrating a meeting that the Himitsu Kessha was having with a local Russian mafia group and that I would attempt to bring back information about the organization to the KGB.

Unfortunantly...something had happened from within my mission and that I was somehow captured by the Himitsu Kessha. From within that point...the KGB had told me that they had no clue on what had happened to me next, but feared the worse-case scenario as they thought that I was perhaps killed by the organization. However...that theory never came to be, for I was somehow found alive from within the hospital and that I was okay, but at the cost of which I had lost my entire past memory. Upon learning about this from the KGB...I decided to leave them so that I could become a freelance private detective, trying to piece together my own shrouded past while helping others out at the given chance. Knowing that the Himitsu Kessha was behind my amnesia, I went to their sponsored Toshindaibukai tournament in hopes of finding some answers to my past, but unfortuantly...it proved to be in vain as I was unable to get any answers from within my efforts at the competition.

Though I have no idea about my past memory or what I had did before the entire ordeal...I'm still determined to continue looking for clues that might lead me to the answers I seek and that I'm not alone in my struggle, for I have friends who are willing to help me out at the given chance and that I thank each of them for assisting me when needed" said Sofia as she gave an explanation about her personal ordeal to Ryu from within sight and that she looked at Eiji S. and Kayin with a grateful expression on her face, in which both Eiji S. and Kayin had made some decent smiles on their faces upon hearing that statement from their friend.

"That's quite a story to hear Sofia. I never knew that you had to go through such a hard ordeal from within your own past. I hope that you manage to succeed in your mission of finding your past memory so that you can be happy in the end" said Ryu.

"Thank you for that statement Ryu. I assure you that I won't quit from within my mission until I manage to finally restore my memory back to its normal state and at the same time...I'll see to it that the Himitsu Kessha doesn't get the chance to hurt anyone else from within the future" said Sofia as she looked on in a grateful manner.

Upon hearing that statement from Sofia with his own detection, Ryu had nodded in agreement with the Russian private detective on her word and that he hoped from within his own mind that Sofia would be able to recover her lost memory and live a cheerful life from within her own glance and time.

"Sofia...you told us that some Russian guys had attacked you and Ryu earlier on today. Did you do something to get yourself into trouble?" said Eiji S. as he looked at Sofia in a calm manner.

"You could say something like that Eiji and it's because of my latest case as a private detective that I'm in this unexpected mess" said Sofia as she began to explain her recent scenario to her friends upon sight.

"About a week ago...I had gotten a visit from my former boss in the KGB, who told me that he needed my assistance with a problem that the group was having. My former boss had told me that throughout the past two months...KGB agents who were undercover inside various Russian mafia groups had been compromised in a surpised manner and that they were instantly killed on sight, their bodies being found in the river from within time. The KGB suspected that there may have been a mole from within the organization and that they were giving out information about the undercover agents to the local Russian mafia groups for possible cold ruble (money). My former boss had told me that a local Russian mob leader named Sergei Ustinov was one of the clients that had gotten the classified information and that he had full knowledge on who the possible mole was. I was given the task of having to inflitrate Ustinov's gang and get the information about the possible mole from Ustinov himself. This was made easy for me as Ustinov was known throughout most of Moscow in being a playboy who had a huge infatuation for beautiful and attractive women.

Within time...I had learned about one of Ustinov's hangout spots at a local nightclub from within this district and that I wasted no time in heading there last Saturday night while wearing a voluptuous dress attire so that I could easily gain the attention of Ustinov from within sight. As I approached Ustinov from within his personal sitting location at the nightclub, he was instantly taken in by my overwhelming beauty and it was safe to say that I had easily gotten his attention during the scenario itself. Eventually...Ustinov would invite me back to his private home that was outside of the city so that the two of us could get to know one another on a much more intimate level, but I had no plan in letting Ustinov put his nasty hands on me and that I was prepared for the scenario itself. After getting two champagne glasses ready for himself and me, Ustinov had went into the bathroom to wash up, enabling me the chance to pull out a small pill from my purse that contained a high truth drug chemical from within it and that I placed the pill inside Ustinov's champagne glass, causing it to dissolve instantly from within the liquid itself so that Ustinov wouldn't suspect a thing on sight.

When Ustinov had came back into the living room portion of the home and sat down with me upon the sofa, the two of us had used our champagne glasses to toast to each other about our time together from within the night and that Ustinov himself had drunken his tainted champagne, which would enable me to get one step closer into completing my mission. Eventually...the drug had started to take its affect upon Ustinov from within the next few minutes as he became disoriented and confused, allowing me to use my charm into coaxing him with some romantic words so that I could get the information about the KGB mole. As Ustinov had talked about how he got the information from the mole itself, I had a cassette tape player ready from within my purse and that I was able to record the entire conversation in an instant while Ustinov didn't suspect a thing from within his current state. Upon giving me the entire information about the KGB mole, Ustinov had fallen into a deep sleep from within the after-effect of the truth drug and that I was able to slip out of his home with ease.

On Monday...I had met up with my former boss at the KGB and gave him the cassette tape with Ustinov's explanation on it. Upon hearing the explanation with his own detection, my former boss had told me that this would help him and the others at the KGB out in nabbing the mole and ensuring that no more undercover agents would be compromised and killed on sight. From within that moment...I felt that my job was done and that I would be able to continue my occupation as a private detective, but after what's happened today...I instantly knew that I wasn't out of the woods just yet" said Sofia as she was done in explaning her recent scenario to the guys.

"So you think that those guys that attacked us earlier on were Ustinov's men?" said Ryu.

"I believe so Ryu and I have a strong hunch that Ustinov may have somehow discovered that I was working with the KGB in trying to find out about the unknown mole. How he discovered about my true occupation is still a mystery, but knowing that he's possibly after me now is something that I must take into account and that I can't afford to let my guard down from within sight" said Sofia.

"Well Sofia...if any more of those guys try to attack you, we'll be ready to face them head on and ensure your safety" said Eiji S. in a calm yet determined way.

"Thanks for your determination Eiji, but you must remember that I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl after all" said Sofia.

"Even if that was so...you're still dealing with a possible group of scumbags that won't stop until they see to it that you pay for humiliating their boss" said Kayin.

"Kayin's got a good point on that statement there. It's best that we stick together for the time being and make sure that we don't run into any more of those guys. My gut feeling tells me that the real danger will begin in due time and that we need to be ready for it" said Ryu in his mind as he made a sternly expression on his face and that he and the others had continued their walk down the right sidewalk of the specific street as they were determined to head to the Pushkin Square so that they could meet up with Eiji S.'s girlfriend from within due time.

**Central Administrative Okrug, Moscow, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union/ Outskirt Private Home**

Meanwhile at an expensive private home that was located on a grassy field that was outside the city district of Moscow from upon an outskirt-like area, the first specific Russian thug from the early afternoon incident was taking his time in having to speak with a middle-aged Caucasian man of Russian descent from the living room portion of the home and that the middle-aged Russian man, who looked to be in his early 40's while having short black hair, a black mustache, and sternful green eyes, had listened to the direct explanation of the Russian thug while wearing a brown business suit attire from within sight.

"What? You're saying that you and your men had failed to get that wench?" said the middle-aged Russian man as he stood a few feet away from the Russian thug upon the right side of the conversation area while making an angered and infuriated expression on his face upon hearing the explanation that came from the Russian thug.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Ustinov, but I'm telling you that we were this close into capturing her at the given chance. However...some Japanese guy had came from out of nowhere and attacked us unexpectedly. We believe that he may be associated with the woman" said the first specific Russian thug as he stood upon the left side of the conversation area and that he had identified the middle-aged Russian man as being Sergei Ustinov: the Russian mob boss that Sofia had tricked from within her mission.

Upon hearing that statement from his subordinate, Ustinov had clenched his teeth in a sternly way as he couldn't believe the fact that his men had failed into kidnapping Sofia from within sight and that he couldn't stand the truth in knowing that the Russian private detective had humiliated him into giving up strong information about the KGB mole from within the given chance of their last meeting.

"I can't afford to let that disgusting whore get away with this. Because of her...the other Russian mob leaders are considering in having my head due to the fact that I may have compromised the informant from within the KGB. If I'm to gain back their trust and respect...I have to eliminate the one that got me into this mess and killing that blonde bimbo will hopefully set things right. Get your men and scour every part of the district that she was last seen in. This time...hold nothing back and eliminate her once and for all" said Ustinov as he made a direct command to his subordinate.

"Yes Mr. Ustinov" said the first specific Russian thug as he nodded in agreement with his boss on his statement and that he immediately left left the living room portion of the home so that he could make his way to the left-sided front door and wasted no time in opening it so that he could head out towards his mission while closing the front door back from within his departure.

Upon seeing that his subordinate had left his home from within sight, Ustinov had made an angered yell on his face as he grabbed a champagne glass from a nearby living room table and that he had threw it towards a right-sided wall, smashing it into a million pieces as the Russian mob boss was angered by the fact in knowing that he wasn't able to make Sofia suffer for the humiliation that she brought upon him.

"How long must I wait before I get the chance to strangle that broad on sight? I want to have her pretty little head on my trophy wall in no time at all. Soon...she won't escape from me and that she'll pay very dearly for making me look like a complete fool in front of my friends" said Ustinov as he made an infuriated expression on his face while balling up both of his fists in an agitated state.

As Ustinov had continued to think about his hatred for Sofia, a phone that sat upon the living room table had started to ring unexpectedly and that Ustinov had heard it with his own detection, causing him to make his way to the phone so that he could pick up its handle and answer it without any hesitation or problem.

"Yes? Who is it?" said Ustinov as he answered the phone in an agitated way from within his time.

From there, a mysterious and unexpected voice had spoken from upon the other end of Ustinov's phoneline and that the specific voice itself had caught Ustinov off-guard as he didn't expect to hear it from within his own time.

"He he he...please forgive me for having to bother you at such a bad time Mr. Ustinov, but it seems that you're not exactly in a happy mood. Did something unfortunate had happen to you?" said a beautiful female voice that spoke in a French accent.

When Ustinov had heard the voice with his own detection, he made a shocked gasp on his face as he instantly know on who it was and that he couldn't believe it with his own mind as he knew from within the moment on who he was speaking to from within his personal time.

"No Lady Uranus. Nothing bad has happen to me. I'm just a bit frustrated with a problem that I'm facing at the moment" said Ustinov as he immediately calmed down his voice from within sight and that he had identified the other speaker under the mysterious name of Uranus.

"So I see. I take it that this problem has something to do with the unknown woman that tricked and drugged you into telling her the information about my organization's mole from within the KGB. Am I correct?" said Uranus' voice.

"Yes you are Lady Uranus, but how do you know about this?" said Ustinov in a calm yet surprised manner.

"Let's just say that I have eyes and ears that enable me to know of this news as soon as possible. From what I'm seeing right now...it looks like you're not exactly in good standings with your fellow Russian mob friends and most importantly...you're not in good standings with me as well Ustinov. As the leader of the Himitsu Kessha...I expect my subdivisions and subordinates to always stay one step ahead of the authorities and for you to fall under the simple trap of an unknown woman makes me question on whether or not I made the right decision in letting you and your group become part of the organization's Russian subdivision. Tell me Mr. Ustinov...how do you plan on resolving this little mess of yours?" said Uranus' voice as she spoke in a sternly way.

"I assure you that I got everything under control Lady Uranus. I've got my men searching for the woman right now and when they find her, they're gonna bring her to me so that I can finish her off myself" said Ustinov.

"That's nice to hear Ustinov, but still...your one-sided devotion isn't enough to help fix the damage that you created. If you're to ensure the return of my trust to you...you'll have to help your men out in finding the woman and making sure that she's detained alive and well. Why she needs to be detained is no concern to you, but the one known as Sofia Romanov is vital to the Himitsu Kessha's plan of gaining control over the world itself and that I expect nothing less in the end. My sources have told me that Sofia was last seen heading towards a circus tent in Pushkin Square with a few friends of hers. Gather your men and head over there immediately so that you can rendezvous with another Russian mob group and that the two of you can work together to capture Sofia. Is this understood?" said Uranus' voice.

"Yes Lady Uranus" said Ustinov as he nodded in agreement with Uranus on her statement and as Uranus had hung up the phone from within Ustinov's detection, Ustinov had done the same thing as he placed the handle back upon his own phone so that he could prepare himself in heading towards his certified destination from within the scenario of the afternoon itself.

**Central Administrative Okrug, Moscow, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union/ Pushkin Square**

Meanwhile at the Pushkin Square that was located at the junction of the Boulevard Ring and Tverskaya Street in the Tverskoy district of Moscow, many people were going about with their own businesses from within the duration of the late afternoon as they were scattered throughout most of the areas, speaking to each other from their own conversation private spots that were near the many water fountains of the square and that the statue of a well-famous Russian poet/author named Alexander Pushkin had stood from within the middle portion of the square itself as the entire area was named after him from within the past.

While the citizens had spent their time speaking to each other from their conversation areas throughout most of the square, a huge red-white circus tent that had a bright red flag at the top of its cone-like shape had stood from upon a large open area that was upon the right-sided section of the square and above the open front entrance of the tent had stood a custom billboard circus sign that had the title "Yilmaz Bros. Troupe of Family Fun and Entertainment" written in the Turkish language, though a small English title with the same name was written under the original Turkish one from within sight.

Besides the huge circus tent, a couple of circus trailers and trucks were parked upon the backsided section of where the tent had stood from and that most of the trailers had young Turkish men and women sitting inside of them as they were either spending their time in their own personal scenarios or having to rest comfortably in looking foward to the troupe's event of tomorrow itself.

Inside the huge circus tent, two people were taking their time in having to practice an act from upon a huge circus ground ring that stood from the middle portion of the circus tent's front inner section and that one person had made a determined expression on their face as they were ready to attempt this particular act without any hesitation or second thought.

While a huge middle-aged Turkish man who had a small black mustache, decent brown eyes, and a black jumpsuit attire on sight had stood in front of a standing knife throwing wooded board that was on the right side of the circus ground ring, a young Japanese girl had stood a few feet away from the Turkish man upon the left section of the circus ring and that the young girl had made a precise glance on her face as she looked at the Turkish man with her own eyes while holding two dirks (small daggers) in her hands.

The young Japanese woman's description was that of a cheerful person that looked to be in her early 20's and that she had short sharp-cutted green hair and petite blue eyes. Her fighting attire had consisted of a white-pink sleeveless leotard with a red necklace that had a shining green jewel from within it, light pink chiffon transparent long sleeves, a pair of white wristbands with two pink lines upon the end of each one, a pink sash with a pink ribbon in the back, a white feathery fairy-like transparent short dress skirt, white anklebands with two pink lines upon the end of each other, and a pair of white dancing slippers.

"Okay Ellis. Now's the time for you to do a quick practice of your knife throwing skills so that you can be ready for tomorrow night's performance" said the Turkish man as he identified the young Japanese woman as Ellis: a kind-hearted acrobat/dancer who doubled as a skilled martial artist and that she happened to be the girlfriend of Eiji S. from within sight.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea Mr. Kaya? I mean...I've never actually done this type of act before and I'm usually known for doing acrobatic and dancing acts from within my performances" said Ellis as she spoke in a calm yet unsure state while indentifying the Turkish man as Mr. Kaya: a troupe performer who happens to be one of Ellis' friends from within sight.

"Don't worry about it Ellis. All you need to do is focus on completing the act without any hesitation and not holding anything back as you seek to impress the audience head on. Remember your training Ellis and focus real hard" said Mr. Kaya.

"Right sir" said Ellis as she nooded in agreement with her friend on his statement and that she decided to go through the act at the given chance.

As Mr. Kaya had stood very still from within a position upon the standing wooded board while having his arms up in mid-air from within his position, Ellis had lifted her left hand up in the air as she gripped her left dirk very hard and that she was prepared to throw it towards Mr. Kaya, intending on striking a part of the wooden board that was very close to the man's standing position.

When Ellis felt that she was prepared to throw her left dirk towards Mr. Kaya, she made a resilient glance on her face as she looked at her friend with a sterious expression on sight and that she had immediately threw the left dirk towards her friend, causing it to fly very fast as it flew in a straight manner towards her friend and from within a direct second, the dirk had struck a part of the wooden board that was a few inches away from the right portion of Mr. Kaya's face.

Upon seeing that Ellis had managed to throw the first dirk towards the standing wooden board with a strong accuracy, Mr. Kaya had made a decent smile on his face as he knew that Ellis had managed to succeed in one part of the act, but needed to complete the second part in order for it to be a complete success.

"Well done Ellis. You manage to strike a part of the wooden board without hurting my face. Now...see if you can strike another part of the board that's near my stomach" said Mr. Kaya.

"Right sir" said Ellis as she nodded in agreement with Mr. Kaya on his statement and that she was prepared to throw the right dirk towards her friend in hopes of hitting another part of the wooden board that was very close to Mr. Kaya's stomach, but before Ellis could get the chance to throw her next dirk towards her friend, she head an unexpected voice that came from out of nowhere and that it took her by surprise when least expected.

"Ellis" said Eiji S.'s voice.

When Ellis had heard Eiji S.'s voice and turned her glance to the right direction of her standing position upon the circus ground ring, she made a small gasp on her face as she saw that Eiji S. and the rest of his friends had stood by the front entrance of the circus tent and that the traveling Japanese swordsman had made a small smile on his face upon seeing his girlfriend from within his own glance and time.

"E...Eiji!" said Ellis as she looked on in a surprised manner upon seeing Eiji S. with her own glance and without any hesitation or second thought while dropping her second dirk to the ground, the cheerful dancer had ran over to where Eiji S. had stood from so that she could jump towards him in a fast manner and give him a surprising hug on sight, causing Eiji S. to make a small laugh on his face as he realized that his girlfriend had missed him very much and that he had hugged Ellis back from within his own accord and time.

"Hey there Ellis. How have you been doing?" said Eiji S. as he hugged Ellis with his own strength while putting Ellis to the ground so that could stand on her own two feet.

"I've been doing pretty fine Eiji. I was wondering on when you was gonna show up for my performance" said Ellis as she released her hug from Eiji S. so that she could look at him with a decent smile on her face.

"Well Ellis...I told you that I would come and see you perform at the given chance. As your boyfriend...I'm always obliged in seeing to it that you're happy from within your own accord and time" said Eiji S. in a calm way.

Upon hearing that statement from Eiji S. with her own detection, Ellis had nodded in agreement with her boyfriend on his word and knew from within her own heart that the young Japanese swordsman was very strong in keeping his promises in an instant.

"So Ellis...are you still performing at your strongest peak?" said Kayin as he and Sofia had met up with Ellis from within sight.

"Indeed I am Kayin and everyone who watches me peform is always fascinated by my cheerful beauty and graceful acrobatic and dancing skills. It's not an easy job for me to do, but I'm always determined to make the crowd happy and have them remember my performances on sight" said Ellis.

"That's good to hear Ellis" said Sofia.

As Ellis had nodded in agreement with her friends on their statements, she couldn't help but notice that Ryu was standing upon the left side of Eiji S.'s standing position and that the cheerful dancer had made a puzzled expression on her face as she tried to figure out on who the young Japanese fighter was from within her own glance.

"Excuse me, but who exactly are you?" said Ellis as she looked at Ryu in a calm yet curious way.

"I'm sorry that I haven't introduced myself to you, but my name is Ryu Hoshi" said Ryu as he introduced himself to Ellis in a friendly manner.

"Ryu Hoshi? As in the same one that Eiji told me about a while back?" said Ellis as she looked on in a surprised manner upon hearing Ryu's introduction towards her.

"It's him alright Ellis. He was in the area during the time of my arrival and decided to accompany me and the others in meeting up with you" said Eiji S. in a decent state.

"It's a pleasure of having to meet with you Ryu" said Ellis as she walked over to where Ryu had stood from so that she could use her right hand to shake Ryu's own in a decent manner.

"Likewise" said Ryu as he shook Ellis' right hand back in a calm and friendly state.

"So Ellis...I take it that you're practicing your moves so that you can be ready for tomorrow night's peformance. Am I right?" said Sofia.

"You bet you are Sofia and I'm determined to make sure that I be prepared for the audience when I take center stage. With you guys watching on...I'm sure that I'll do great and that I won't let my friends and family down" said Ellis as she made a determined glance on her face upon thinking about the strong task that was ahead of her.

"Agreed" said Sofia as she nodded in agreement with Ellis on her statement.

"Since your friends have arrived to see on how you're doing...how bout you take a break from your training and rest for the time being Ellis?" said Mr. Kaya as he made his way to where the group had stood from so that he could stand a few feet away from the fighters' conversation area.

"Sure Mr. Kaya. Thanks" said Ellis as she nodded in agreement with Mr. Kaya on his proposal.

A few minutes later after their meeting from the front inner section of the circus tent, the fighters had met up from the backstage portion of the vicinity as they sat around a table that was in a basic private room from within sight and that they were speaking to each other about the scenario that was happening at the very moment.

As the group had spoken to each other from their decent moment, Ellis had decided to tell Ryu about her past story of how she ended up in her troupe and how she had met Eiji S. and the others for the first time from within the events of the Toshindaibukai tournament.

"So as a young girl...your parents had died in a car crash while the three of you were vacationing in Turkey?" said Ryu as he looked on in a surprised way while sitting down at the right end of the table and having his white duffel bag next to him from his chair's right side during the conversation.

"Yes they did Ryu and I was heartbroken to know that my mother and father was taken from me in such an unexpected and sad manner while I was able to survive the accident itself. My parents were the only family that I had in this world, so without them...I was instantly alone. As I was crying from my hospital bed during my recovery, a Turkish woman named Mrs. Adivar had overheard me during her walk down a hallway and came into my room as she wanted to know on why I was crying. Upon telling her about my tragic story...Mrs. Adivar had held a strong sympathy towards me and asked me if I had wanted to come live with her and her husband from within the traveling theatre troupe that they were in. Realizing that Mrs. Adivar had wanted to help me out...I accepted her offer and joined up with her and the troupe from within sight.

In due time...I had forgotten about the horrible accident that claimed my parents' lives and began training with the troupe members in order to fight through my depression. Within the many years that I spent in the troupe, I became their star dancer and that the crowds we attracted had loved both my beauty and my grace from within my performances. Everything for me was going fine and well, until one day that occured from last year. I had recieved a mysterious letter/invitation from a source who claimed that my father was still alive and that he was part of an organization that sponsored a martial arts competition known as the Toshindaibukai. I didn't know on whether this was true or not, but I felt from within my heart that I had to attend the tournament and see on whether or not my father was still alive and well.

Upon heading to the competition, I met with Eiji, Kayin, and Sofia and learned that the three of them were in the tournament for their own particular reasons. Though the four of us became friends from within time, we knew that we couldn't let our feelings get the best of us as we had to battle against the rest of the competitors and each other during the time of the tournament's progress. I fought hard and valiant from within the tournament and thought for sure that I would succeed in my mission, but unfortunantly...I was defeated by a competitor named Mondo in the quater-finals of the tournament.

Despite that I wasn't able to continue from within the tournament, I was shocked to learn that Eiji had fought against the tournament sponsor named Gaia and in due time, Eiji, Kayin, Sofia, and myself had learned that the entire competition was held illegally by him for an unknown reason. Even though the tournament had ended in complete confusion, I was very disappointed to know that I wasn't able to find my father and that I thought I would have to return to my troupe with unanswered questions, but before I departed, Eiji had spoken to me and told me that I couldn't afford to give up in my search for my father. Just like how he was searching for his older brother in a never-ending manner...I too had to search for my father without holding anything back so that I can see if he's still alive and well. I can't exactly explain it, but I can feel that my father is alive somewhere and that he's doing okay for the time being. I'm hoping that one day...I'll be able to meet with him and hopefully reunite with him in my own personal manner. It's a moment that I'm looking foward to" said Ellis as she was finished in explaining her past story to Ryu while sitting next to Eiji S. upon the left side of the table.

"I have to say that you're a tough and resilient fighter to overcome the hardships that were placed upon you so unexpectedly Ellis. For you to have such a strong and cheerful spirit is remarkable and I hope that you manage to succeed in your mission of finding your father" said Ryu.

"Thank you for that statement Ryu. I know that having to find my father won't be an easy task for me and that I'm bound to face more bumps and problems from within the road, but as long as I have Eiji and my friends by my side...I'm sure that I'll suceed in the end" said Ellis as she made a cheerful yet determined expression on her face.

"Agreed" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Ellis on her statement.

"So is it true that your troupe is helping out with a local orphanage's problem Ellis?" said Sofia as she and Kayin had sat together from the middle portion of the table.

"Indeed we are Sofia and we're hoping that our performance tomorrow will help raise enough funds for the orphanage to stay open so that the young children living there won't be forced to lose the only home that they got. I can easily understand the situation that the children at the orphanage are facing from within the moment and that I don't want them to endure the pain and heartache that I had to endure before. It's safe to say that my friends and I are gonna do our very best to give a great show to the audience and we won't rest until we see to it that the orphanage is saved from a terrible fate" said Ellis.

"That's good to hear" said Kayin.

"Ryu...you said that Biff Slamkovich had invited you to come to a wrestling event that's gonna take place from later on tonight. Do you think that we might be able to come along with you and see Biff wrestle from our own glance?" said Eiji S. in a calm way.

"I don't see why not. I'm sure that Biff would love to meet you guys and see your fighting skills with his own glance. I'd say that be a good idea for all of us to head to the wrestling event from tonight and enjoy ourselves at the given chance" said Ryu.

"Right" said Eiji S. as he nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement

Before the group could continue to speak with each other from their own private time, a couple of unexpected gun shots were heard from the front portion of the circus tent and that it caught the fighters off-guard as they didn't expect to hear such noise from within their own common time.

"What the heck?" said Kayin as he looked on in a surprised manner in hearing the gun shots with his own ears and that he immediately stood up from his chair in a fast state.

"That sounded like a couple of gunshots coming from the front area" said Ellis as she stood up from her own chair while looking on in a surprised yet worried way.

"Something must be going on right now. Let's go check it out" said Eiji S. as he stood up from his seat in a determined manner and that he and the others had wasted no time in leaving the backstage private area so that they could immediately run to the specific location of where the gunshots had taken place from.

As Ryu, Eiji S., Ellis, Kayin, and Sofia had came into the front inner section of the circus tent from the right entrance that led to the backstage area, the five fighters had gasped in shock as they saw that a couple of suspicious Russian men dressed in black business suits had stood from the front entrance of the huge vicinity and that they looked at the fighters with some sternly expressions on their faces while pointing out some guns to the group as they were determined to complete their ruthless mission without any hesitation or second thought.

"Who the heck are these guys suppose to be?" said Ellis in a confused yet suspicious manner.

"I don't know Ellis, but something tells me that they didn't come here for the show" said Eiji S. as he looked at the group of Russian men with a sternly frown on his face.

"He he he...sorry for having to disturb you so unexpectedly, but we came here to seek out a friend of ours" said Ustinov as he made his way to the front section of the Russian men's standing position so that he could stand in front of the group while pointing his gun towards the fighters and having a small smirk on his face.

"Ustinov...I should've known that you would pull this type of stunt" said Sofia as she stood in front of her friends while having a sternly expression on her own face in seeing Ustinov with her eyes.

"I'm glad to see that we could meet up with each other again Sofia. I don't appreciate on how you used and tricked me into gaining the information that you seeked out. No women would dare to make me look like a fool and think that they'll live with the bragging rights" said Ustinov in a cold and menacing state.

"I assure you that I'm unlike the other women that you play around with Ustinov and instead of making you look like a fool with words...I'll make you into a fool with my fighting skills" said Sofia.

"Those are big words coming from a blonde bimbo. I promise you that when I'm through with you...you'll be begging to die at the given chance" said Ustinov.

"That's not gonna happen scumbag. If you want to hurt Sofia...you'll have to go through us first" said Kayin as he used his right hand to pull out his Excalibur Sword from his back's sword sheath so that he could grip his weapon in a hard manner while looking at the Russian men with a determined expression on his face.

"Right. We're ready to take you on at the given chance" said Eiji S. as he immediately grabbed his Byakko Katana from his own sword sheath so that he could hold it in a fighting position and be ready to attack on his own accord.

"If you intending in hurting my friend...I won't show you any mercy" said Ellis as she immediately placed herself into her fighting stance while looking at the Russian men with a sternly frown on her face.

"Same thing goes for me" said Ryu as he balled up his own two fists and placed himself into his own fighting stance while looking on in a prepared manner.

"As you can see Ustinov...my friends and I aren't afraid of you and your petty men. If you're determined to fight against us...I suggest that you think twice before considering that decision. The five of us won't hold anything back to defeat you and your men from within sight" said Sofia as she placed herself into her own fighting position while looking at Ustinov and his men with a determined glance on her face.

"Ha! I don't see on why you fools would attempt to protect someone who's gonna die in due time, but if you wish to waste your lives in doing so, be my guest. It won't matter on what you idiots will attempt to do next, for all of you will be eliminated in no time at all. Men...let's teach these hypocrites the price of stupidity itself" said Ustinov as he and his men had looked at the five fighters with some menacing expressions on their faces and as the group of warriors saw that the Russian thugs were determined to hurt them on where they stood at, all five of them had realized that they couldn't afford to let Ustinov and his men get the best of them from within sight and that they were prepared to battle from within the given moment of the late afternoon's confrontation scenario.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Ryu, Eiji S., Ellis, Kayin, and Sofia find themselves in an unexpected battle as they must fight against Ustinov and his men from within their own time. Even though the fighters manages to succeed in stopping Ustinov from hurting Sofia, the danger is far from over, as Sofia recieves a phone call from the mysterious Uranus from within her own home, who tells the Russian private detective that she holds the key to the reason of Sofia's tampered memory. This unexpected conversation leads to a secret night meeting that Sofia attends and though Sofia knows that the meeting itself may be a trap, she's prepared for anything that might happen as she's determined to find out the reason of why the Himitsu Kessha had tampered with her memory. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	33. Chapter 32: Russia With Love, Part 2

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 3: The Adventures of Ryu**

**Chapter 32: From Russia With Love, Part 2**

* * *

**Central Administrative Okrug, Moscow, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union/ Pushkin Square**

From within the specific huge circus tent that stood in the Pushkin Square of the Tverskoy district that lied in the Central Administrative Okrug of Moscow during the scenario of the late afternoon, Ryu, Eiji S., Kayin, Sofia, and Ellis had found themselves facing off against a group of suspicious Russian men led by the Russian mob boss Ustinov and that the five fighters had made some strong-willed expressions on their faces as they knew that they had to stand their ground against the thugs that wanted to hurt them on sight from within the front inner portion of the tent itself.

"I'm willing to give you fools one last chance to surrender that wench Sofia to me. If you don't...my men will be forced to hurt you on where you stand" said Ustinov as he stood in front of his group while having a sternly expression on his face.

"There's no way that we're gonna let you have Sofia. You want her so bad...you'll have to fight us right here and now" said Eiji S. as he held his sword up in a fighting position while looking at the group of Russian men with a determined glance on his face.

"That's right" said Ellis as she nodded in agreement with her boyfriend on her statement and that she continued to be in her fighting stance while looking at the adversaries with a determined expression on her own face.

As Ustinov saw that the five fighters had stood upon their ground from the right-sided portion of the specific fighting area that lied in the circus tent, the Russian mob boss had made a sternly frown on his face as he didn't appreciate the unexpected interference that came from the fighters during his personal mission and that he was determined to get rid of Ryu, Eiji S., Ellis, and Kayin so that he could get to Sofia and capture her in hopes of restoring his tainted reputation.

"Since all of you are begging to die right here and now...I'd be glad to help you on your merrily way. Boys...get em!" yelled Ustinov as he gave a direct command to his men upon sight and as the Russian thugs had heard their leader's word with their detection, all of them had wasted no time in rushing from the left-sided portion of the specific fighting area so that they could attempt to attack the fighters with their guns and fists.

As the five fighters saw that the Russian thugs had charged towards them in a fast manner, the warriors had wasted no time in charging towards their enemies in a quick state as they were determined to stop them from carrying out their evil mission and that they were prepared to battle through the use of their own tough fighting skills and abilities.

When the two groups had met from upon the middle portion of the specific fighting area, the impromptu battle from within the circus tent had began in an instant and that the five fighters had held nothing back in their attempts to defeat the ruthless Russian thugs and ensure the safety of Sofia from within the process of their action.

As a couple of Russian thugs had tried to attack Ryu with their fists and feet, the young Japanese fighter was able to avoid the blows that came towards him from his enemies and that he was able to fight back by throwing a strong wave of fast martial arts punches and kicks, striking the thugs upon sight as they felt the harsh hits that came from Ryu and that they were knocked to the ground in a roughed up state as they were unable to get back up and continue the fight against their enemy.

For Eiji S. and Kayin...the two friends/rivals had worked together in using their swords to slash against the chests of the Russian thugs that tried to attack them on all sides of their standing position and though the slashes themselves weren't exactly fatal...it still proved to be more than enough damage against the thugs as they were knocked to the ground upon sight and that they were trying to struggle through the endurance of the intense pain that came towards them from Eiji S. and Kayin.

As a few Russian thugs had tried to attack and grab Sofia from within the given chance, the Russian private detective had immediately fought back against her enemies by using her quick punches and hard kicks, making direct hits on sight as the Russian thugs were knocked to the ground in a hard state as they felt the strong physical power that came from Sofia and that they were surprised in knowing that having to capture their target wouldn't be an easy job for them to do.

While that had happened, Ellis had took her time in fighting against the Russian thugs that tried to gang up on her from within sight and that the cheerful dancer had immediately fought back against her attackers through the use of her graceful palm strikes and agility kicks, makikng strong blows in an instant as the thugs had crashed upon the ground from enduring the attacks that came from Ellis and that neither one of them had anticipated the fact in which Ellis was able to defend herself at the given chance of a battle's moment.

Upon managing to knock one Russian thug out with a fast right roundhouse kick to the face, Ellis had immediately turned around from her standing position and saw that a huge Russian thug had rushed towards her in a fast manner as he attempted to surprise Ellis by attacking her unexpectedly, but the cheerful dancer had made a precise glance on her face as she was ready to face off against her next opponent head on from within the impromptu battle of the late afternoon.

As the huge Russian thug had came within striking range of Ellis and attempted to hit her with a fast right punch, Ellis was able to use her fast agility to avoid the attack through the use of an evasive move and she was able to have her guard completely up as she was prepared to take the huge man head on from within the given chance.

When the huge Russian thug saw that his first move had failed in hitting Ellis, he decided to waste no time in unleashing a heavy barrage of fast punches against Ellis, causing the cheerful dancer to duck and evade each punch that came towards her from her enemy and that she was waiting for the right moment to counterattack against the thug from within the given chance.

As the huge Russian thug had threw a fast right hook punch towards Ellis' face, the cheerful dancer had immediately jumped up into the air right before the fist had came to her face and before the thug could get the chance to make his next move, Ellis had descended back down from the air towards the thug's standing position in a precise manner and from within the right moment of coming into striking range, Ellis had used her right foot to stomp the head of the thug in a surprising manner, stunning him on sight as Ellis had then used the thug's head as a trampoline so that she could leap off from it and peform a single flip in the air so that she could land safely on the ground with her own two feet and stand a few feet away from the thug.

"You little brat! How dare you step on my head and use it as some sort of trampoline. You'll pay for that" said the huge Russian thug as he recovered very quickly from the attack and that he turned around from his standing position and looked at Ellis in an infuriated state while Ellis' footprint was seen upon his short red hair from within sight.

"Ooohh...I'm so scared of you. What are you gonna do about it?" said Ellis as she looked at the huge Russian thug in a mocking manner while pulling down her right eyelid with her right index finger and sticking out her tongue towards the thug in a gesture-like manner.

Upon seeing that Ellis had mocked him from within sight, the huge Russian thug had clenched his teeth in anger as he didn't appreciate the fact that he was being humiliated by Ellis and that he was determined to do something about it without any hesitation or second thought.

"I'll show you" said the huge Russian thug as he immediately ran towards Ellis in a fast manner and that he attempted to attack her upon coming within striking range, but the cheerful dancer had made a persistent expression on her face as she was ready to meet the thug head on and be prepared to strike back against him in a matter of seconds.

"Lollipop!" yelled Ellis as she immediately did a fast twisting short jump from her standing position while extending both of her arms out in mid-air upon her sides and as Ellis had twisted her entire body around from within her short jump...she unleashed an unexpected pink sparkling shield-like streak attack that Ellis had manage to create through the use of her own Ki energy that came directly from her balled-up fists.

When the huge Russian thug had came into direct contact with the unexpected attack, he was instantly blown away into the air as he felt the surprising power of Ellis' counterattack and the thug himself had crashed upon the ground through his back as he was unable to get back up from within his own time.

As Ellis was through in using her twisting special attack, the cheerful dancer had landed upon the ground in a calm manner and looked at the fallen Russian thug with her own eyes, causing Ellis to make a cheerful smile on her face as she was happy to know that she was able to defeat her latest enemy without any problems from within the scenario of the late afternoon fight and that she was determined to continue helping her friends out in her own accord.

"You idiots! Don't allow them the chance to make all of you look like fools! Blast them!" yelled Ustinov as he gave a direct comamnd to his men while he stood from the left-sided portion of the specific fighting area that was near the entrance of the circus tent.

As two Russian thugs had stood a few feet away from where the fighters were located at, they wasted no time in pulling out their handguns from their pants' right pockets and as they aimed their weapons towards the fighters, they began firing in a fast and relentless manner, causing Ryu, Eiji S., Ellis, Kayin, and Sofia to jump to the sides of the specific fighting area so that they could immediately avoid the gunfire that came towards them from their enemies.

Upon landing on the ground safely from their own respective sides, both Eiji S. and Kayin had wasted no time in standing up from their positions so that they could channel their Ki energy from within their own swords and prepare to retaliate against the Russian thugs that tried to hurt them and their friends through the use of their ruthless gunfire tactic.

"Rekuuzan!" yelled Eiji S. as he brought his Ki-powered katana up in the air and threw it down in a slash-like attack, unleashing his red Ki-energy fireball that flew very fast through the air and that it came into contact with the Russian thug that stood from the left side of the specific standing position, making a direct hit on sight as he was knocked into the air by the intensity of the attack and that he crashed upon the ground in a hard manner, unable to get back up from within his own glance.

"Sonic Slash!" yelled Kayin as he raised his Ki-powered sword up in the and brought it down in a slash-like attack, unleashing a yellow Ki-energy like fireball that flew very fast through the air in the same manner as Eiji S.'s attack and that it came into direct contact with the other Russian thug that stood from the right side of the specific standing position, making a powerful blow in an instant as the thug was knocked into the air by the power of the attack and that he crashed upon the ground in a roughed-up state, unable to get back up as he lied beside his partner from upon the ground itself.

As a couple of more Russian thugs had tried to attack the five fighters from within the given chance, each of them were stopped in the tracks as they felt the tough fighting abilities that came from Ryu, Eiji S., Kayin, Sofia, and Ellis from within sight and that the thugs were knocked to the ground in a hard and roughed up manner as they tried to endure the intense pain that was brought upon them by the five fighters from within their own relentless fighting.

When the rest of the Russian thugs saw that their comrades were taken out by the combined strength of the five fighters, all of them had made some worried expressions on their faces as they realized that having to battle against the fighters wasn't worth it upon sight and that they had immediately ran from the specific fighting area of the huge circus tent, rushing out of the front entrance as they were determined to get to safety without any hesitation or second thought.

"Wait! Where the hell do you think you're going? Get back here!" yelled Ustinov as he looked at the running Russian thugs with an angered expression on his face.

"Oh dear. It seems that your friends have decided to quit while they were ahead. You should do the same thing while you still have the chance to do so Ustinov" said Sofia as she joined up with her friends from a specific spot that was a few feet away of where Ustinov had stood from and that the Russian private detective had looked at Ustinov with a small smirk on her face.

As Ustinov had heard that statement from Sofia and turned around from his standing position that was near the front entrance of the circus tent, he clenched his teeth in an angered yet frustrated manner as he couldn't believe the fact that his men were easily defeated by the combined efforts of the five fighters and that he couldn't afford to be humiliated once more by Sofia from within the given chance of the scenario itself.

"There's no way in hell that I'm gonna let a whore like you humiliate me again. You got me into this mess and you're gonna get me out, whether you want to or not" said Ustinov as he immediately pulled out a handgun from his pants' right pocket and that he pointed it to Sofia in a vengeful manner.

"Didn't I told you before that it was your own fault to fall in love with a mysterious woman like myself? You should really learn on how to control your impulses so that you don't fall for a simple mistake like this again. Of course...it won't matter as you're about to get sent to jail in due time Ustinov, so get ready to face another humiliating situation" said Sofia as she immediately ran towards Ustinov in a fast and unexpected state.

"Sofia, wait!" cried Ellis as she and the others was surprised in seeing her friend make an unexpected move towards the Russian mob boss.

"Time for you to die!" yelled Ustinov as he began firing his handgun towards Sofia in hopes of striking her from within sight, but to the unexpected shock of Ustinov...he saw that Sofia was able to use her fast agility to avoid each bullet that came towards her from within her sprint and upon coming within striking range of Ustinov's standing position, Sofia had used her two feet to make a surprising dashing jump in the air so that she could perform a single front flip from her descension towards Ustinov and upon doing that tactic...Sofia had made an unexpected streak of blue sparkles follow her movements from within the descension as she glowed in a blue Ki energy aura from within the duration of her unknown special attack.

"Love Shower!" yelled Sofia as she descended down towards Ustinov's standing position from within her move and before Ustinov could get the chance to try to attack Sofia, the Russian private detective had struck the Russian mob boss in the chest with the heels of her feet and brought him down to the ground as she stomped and crushed the chest of Ustinov from within sight of her move's completion, causing Ustinov to make a painful gasp on his face as he felt the unexpected physical power that came from Sofia's attack and that he dropped his handgun from his right hand while trying to endure the intensity of Sofia's quick move.

As Sofia had stood up from completing her move and continued to stand upon the chest of Ustinov, the Russian private detective had made a small laugh on her face as she was amused in seeing Ustinov from within his latest position and that she was enjoying every minute of it from within her own sight and time.

"Ha ha ha. What's wrong Ustinov? Are you made that a woman like me was able to crush a man like you on sight? This must really hurt your bloated ego very much" said Sofia as she placed her hands upon her hips while continuing to crush the chest of Ustinov from within her own time.

"Why you..." said Ustinov as he looked at Sofia in an angered and infuriated way while trying to endure the weight and pressure that came from Sofia's heel crushing.

"Let this be a lesson to you that you should be careful on who you flirt with. It might prove to be fatal for an idiot such as yourself" said Sofia as she looked at Ustinov with a small smirk on her face and upon saying that statement to Ustinov, the Russian private detective had used her right foot to make a direct kick to the chin of Ustinov's face, striking him instantly as Ustinov had felt the sharp pain of Sofia's unexpected attack and that he was knocked out instantly from within the blow itself as a small line of blood had came from his lower lip, indicating the fact that his mouth was now bleeding from having to endure Sofia's strong kick.

After managing to knock out Ustinov with her last attack, Sofia had decided to leap off from the fallen Russian mob boss so that she could place her feet back on the ground and made a sigh of relief on her face as she stood victorious in knowing that Ustinov and his men had failed to bring harm towards her and her friends from within the scenario of the impromptu late afternoon fight.

"Way to go Sofia. You showed that jerk a lesson in not to mess with you" said Ellis as she, Ryu, Eiji S., and Kayin had ran towards Sofia so that they could join up with her from her standing position upon the specific fighting area of the huge circus tent.

"Indeed I did Ellis, but I couldn't have done it alone. Thanks to you guys...we were able to stop Ustinov from causing any unnecessary violence here and that he and his men will soon face justice in due time. I'm sorry that I had to get you involved in this, but I didn't expect for this type of thing to happen on my own watch" said Sofia as she looked at her friends in a calm and decent state.

"It's no problem Sofia. As long as we work together and make sure that each of us are okay...that be the only thing that matters on sight" said Ryu as he spoke to Sofia in a precise sight while looking on with a determined expression on his face.

Upon hearing that statement from Ryu with her own detection...Sofia had nodded in agreement with the young Japanese fighter on his word and agreed with him in knowing that she and her friends would watch out for each other at their own accord and ensure that nothing bad would happen when least expected.

A few minutes later after the impromptu battle that took place from inside the specific circus tent, Ryu, Eiji S., Ellis, Kayin, and Sofia had stood outside the circus tent from a conversation area that was on the right side of the circus tent's standing location as the five fighters saw that the local police had taken Ustinov and the defeated Russian thugs from the circus tent and to the nearby parked police cars that were seen upon a left-sided street near Pushkin Square and that the evil group of thugs had made some disgruntled expressions on their faces as they couldn't believe the fact that they were defeated by five fighters that took them by surprise from within the scenario of the late afternoon.

"It's safe to say that Ustinov and his men are gonna spend some time behind bars and that they won't see the light of day for quite a while" said Sofia as she looked on while having her arms crossed from within the process of her standing position.

"That I agree and with them gone...I'm sure that you'll be able to get back to continue doing your job with little trouble Sofia" said Eiji S. as he looked at Sofia in a calm manner while having his Byakko Katana sheathed upon his back.

"That may be so Eiji, but still...I'm gonna have to keep my guard up at all times when I take new cases in the future itself. I'm bound to face the same trouble that I endured from within this case and I'm gonna have to do my very best to not let the unsuspecting danger get the best of me at the given chance" said Sofia.

"Right" said Eiji S. as he nodded in agreement with Sofia on her statement.

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel like having to take a break from the usual fighting and see some excitement" said Kayin.

"Same thing right here. Ryu...you said that the special wrestling event is scheduled to take place from tonight?" said Ellis as she looked at Ryu in a calm way.

"Yes it is Ellis and Biff had invited me to come see it at the given chance. I'd say that all of us should go and watch Biff perform from within his own time" said Ryu.

"Good idea Ryu. I've always wanted to see a wrestling match up close with my own eyes. All of us should head there from tonight and enjoy ourselves while we're able to. Once that's done...we'll then be prepared to watch Ellis and her friends perform from tomorrow night" said Eiji S. in a calm manner.

"Sounds like a good plan to me. Let's do it" said Ryu as he made a determined expression on his face in thinking about the scenario that lied ahead of him and that Eiji S., Ellis, Kayin, and Sofia had nodded in agreement with the young Japanese fighter on his statement as they too had wanted to see the special wrestling event with their own eyes.

**Central Administrative Okrug, Moscow, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union/ Luzhniki Palace of Sports**

Later that night around 9:45 P.M. at the Luzhniki Olympic Complex's Luzhniki Palace of Sports that was located in the southwestern Khamovniki district of Moscow, Ryu, Eiji S., Ellis, Kayin, and Sofia had took their time to look at the special wrestling event from their north-sided middle portion seats in the main auditorium of the building with the rest of the exciting crowd and they saw that Biff had went head-to-head against Zangief from a huge wrestling ring that stood in the middle portion of the vicinity's main surface ground floor.

Instead of being in her fighting attire, Ellis was dressed in her own personal casual attire, which consisted of a white sleeveless t-shirt, blue cutoff jean shorts, and a pair of yellow-blue tennis shoes with no socks.

As the five fighters had looked on from their own seats in the stands of the auditorium, they saw that Biff and Zangief had battled against each other in an intense wrestling bout that would help in raising funds for the specific local orphanage that Biff had told Ryu about from within their last meeting and that both the young Russian wrestler and the Red Cyclone fighter had held nothing back in their attempts to impress the crowd with their tough physical skills and relentless endurance during the match itself.

Using a mixture of his wrestling abilities combined with the martial arts of karate and sambo...Biff had managed to overwhelm Zangief from within the earlier part of the match and that the young Russian wrestler had also used some fast evasive techniques to wear down Zangief's strength, but the Red Cyclone fighter wouldn't give in that easily and fought back against Biff, using both his tremendous strength and heavy endurance to counter Biff's unique fighting style so that he could show the crowd a reason of why he had always considered himself in being the strongest wrestler to ever come from the Soviet Union.

The match had proven to be an interesting and intense one for the audience to watch and everyone who looked on were amazed to see the determination that came from the spirits of the two wrestlers, proving to the spectators that both Biff and Zangief were devoted to the sport of pure pro wrestling from within their own hearts and spirits.

In the end though...Biff had managed to get the surprising upset victory against Zangief through the use of a diving crossbody attack from a top turnbuckle and that Biff was able to make a direct impact against a weary Zangief, who was brought down to the mat in an instant by the weight of his opponent and that he was unable to get back up from Biff's pin as the Russian referee was able to make a successful three count from within everyone's own sight.

As the spectators in the crowd saw that Biff had won the match against Zangief, all of them yelled and cheered out in excitement as they were surprised to see the young Russian wrestler gain the victory over a well-known fighter and many people had realized from within their own minds that Biff had what it took to become a potential wrestling legend from within his own time and accord.

Upon having his right hand raised by the Russian referee in order to show everyone his victory from within the match, Biff had decided to turn his attention towards Zangief, who was slowly getting back up from the ground after his defeat and without any hesitation or second thought, Biff had extended his right hand towards Zangief and looked at him in a friendly manner, showing showmanship towards the Red Cyclone fighter from within the scenario of the match's aftermath.

When Zangief saw that Biff had wanted to help him up from the ground, he made a small smile on his face as he appreciated the noble spirit that lied from his friend and that Zangief had used his own right hand to grab Biff's own so that he could get back up from the ground through the use of Biff's decent assistance.

As Zangief got back up on his own two legs and stood alongside with Biff, he decided to use his left hand to raise Biff's right arm up in the air so that he could congratulate his comrade in giving an intense wrestling match from within sight and Biff had said the same thing to Zangief as he too was happy to battle against his friend for a noble cause.

As Ryu, Eiji S., Ellis, Kayin, Sofia, and the rest of the crowd saw that Biff and Zangief were happy to perform in front of them for the cause of raising funds for the specific local orphanage...all of them had clapped and cheered in a state of excitement and respect as they were real happy to see the showmanship that existed between the two Russian wrestlers and the spectators in the crowd had hoped for the best that the local orphanage would be saved from the threat of foreclosure.

**Central Administrative Okrug, Moscow, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union/ Presnensky District**

Later that night around 10:54 P.M. at the specific esplanade local area that was within the Patriarshiye Ponds residental area of the Presnensky district in Moscow, an unknown Caucasian woman of French descent had took her time to look at the huge specific pond from within her own glance and that she had leaned foward upon the guardrail as she had her elbows upon the top bar of the handrail while looking at the calm, silent pond from the middle portion of the esplanade local area.

The unknown Caucasian French woman's description was that of a beautiful yet sternful-like executive that looked to be in her early 30's and that she had short sharp cutted blonde hair that was slicked back, red lipstick, and beautiful yet precise brown eyes. Her casual attire had consisted of a black long-sleeve business shirt, a white long-sleeve business jacket, a white long business skirt, and a pair of white high-heel shoes.

As the unknown Caucasian French woman had continued to look at the calm specific pond during the silent night itself, a couple of footsteps were heard from the right direction of the unknown woman's location and as she turned her head around to the specifc direction in order to see on who was coming into the specific area from within her time, she saw that Ustinov was walking towards her in a calm yet frustrating state and that he was being accompanied two unknown Caucasian French men, who wore shades over their eyes and black business suits on sight as they forced Ustinov to head to the specific location of where the unknown woman had stood from.

"I'm glad to see that you were able to come here on such short notice Ustinov. You should feel lucky that I was willing to bail you out of jail upon hearing of your unexpected arrest from today" said the Caucasian French woman as she looked at Ustinov in a sternly way.

"Indeed I am Lady Uranus. I was quite surprised to know that you were here in Moscow from within my own time and I didn't expect for you to help me out when least expected" said Ustinov as he and the unknown French men had came down the stone steps of the specific esplanade area and that the three of them had stood a short distance away from where the Caucasian French woman was and that Ustinov himself had identified her as being Uranus: the beautiful yet mysterious leader of the Himitsu Kessha organization.

"Well Mr. Ustinov...you could say that I tend to always surprise people when least expected in their own accord and you yourself is not an exception to my practice" said Uranus.

"That I agree. Lady Uranus...I assure you that my men and I had tried to capture Sofia and bring her back to you and the organzation, but we didn't know that she had friends who were willing to help her out. Please understand that we tried our best to get Sofia on sight and that my men and I will try again to accomplish our mission" said Ustinov.

"He he he. I appreciate your daring devotion to attempt in correcting the mistake that you made and brought upon yourself Ustinov, but I'm afraid that another chance for you is not in your own glance and time" said Uranus as she decided to leave her current standing position so that she could make her way towards Ustinov and stand a few feet away from him upon sight.

"Please Lady Uranus. I'm begging you to give me a chance in capturing Sofia and bringing her to you. I swear that I'll succeed in fulfilling my mission and proving my worth to the Himitsu Kessha" said Ustinov in a frustrating state.

Upon hearing that statement from Ustinov with her own detection, Uranus had made a sternly frown on her face as she realized that Ustinov was now desperate to prove himself by any means necessary and without any hesitation or warning...Uranus had lifted her right foot up from the ground in a fast manner and kicked Ustinov in the groin, causing the Russian mob boss to make a surprised yet painful expression on his face as he felt the unexpected blow that came from Uranus and that he immediately gripped his crotch with his two hands while falling on his knees and trying to endure the excruciating pain that was brought upon him by the ruthless French executive of the Himitsu Kessha.

"Fool! Do you honestly think that I would let a piece of crap like you be given another chance in possibly failing the same assignment once more? It's bad enough that you allowed Sofia's seductiveness to get the best of you and thus you told her about my organization's mole from within the KGB, but for you to fail a simple task in capturing her and asking to do it again has proven to me that it was a mistake to let you and your group join the Russian subdivision of the Himitsu Kessha" said Uranus as she looked at Ustinov with an angered expression on his face.

"Lady Uranus...I'm begging you to give me another chance. I know that I can capture Sofia and bring her to you" said Ustinov as he looked at Uranus in a pleading state while continuing to hold his bruised crotch from his kneeling position.

"I'm afraid that your use for me has ended Ustinov and that your life means nothing to me anymore. Boys...you know what to do" said Uranus as she looked at the two French men with her own eyes and that she had immediately walked away from Ustinov so that she could stand a good distance away from the incident that was about to take place from within her own sight.

Upon hearing that statement from Uranus with their own detection, the two French men had nodded in agreement with the ruthless French executive on her word and without any second thought, the two of them had pulled out a couple of handguns from their pants' right pockets and pointed them towards Ustinov, which caused the Russian mob boss to make a small gasp on his face as he instantly knew on what was gonna happen to him from within the confrontation of the night.

"Please! Don't kill me!" cried Ustinov as he looked at the two French men in a frightened way and that he begged for them to not hurt him on sight, but his plea had went on deaf ears as the two French men had wasted no time in shooting Ustinov with their guns, striking him in the head and chest upon sight as he was gunned down to the ground itself from within the attack and that Ustinov was instantly killed by the four shots that came from each of the French men's guns.

As Uranus saw that Ustinov was now dead from within her glance, the ruthless French executive had made a small frown on her face as she was happy to know that Ustinov would no longer mess things up for her and the Himitsu Kessha, but still...Uranus was determined from within her own vile spirit in having to capture Sofia from within the given chance and that she wouldn't allow anyone or anything to get in the way of her own determined task.

**Central Administrative Okrug, Moscow, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union/ Presnensky District**

Meanwhile at a large apartment complex that was located in the northeastern section of the Shelepikha residental area that lied from within the Presnensky district of Moscow, Sofia was taking her time in having to look at some television from her 4th floor apartment and that the Russian private detective was in her own personal bedroom as she lied under the covers of her bed and that she was dressed in a white sleeveless nightgown that stretched all the way to her knees while her long blonde hair was let loose so that it could flow down towards the middle portion of her back in a comforted state.

After the special wrestling event that took place from earlier on tonight, Sofia had decided to separate from her friends for the time being and head back to her own home so that she could rest and recover her strength from the ordeal that occured from today and upon coming back to her own apartment, the Russian private detective had gotten out of her clothes and took a good shower in the apartment's bathroom so that she could relieve herself of the stress that was brought upon her from within the battles that she found herself in.

Upon washing and cleaning up from within her own time, Sofia had decided to head straight to bed so that she could put her head upon a pillow and lie down under the covers of her bed in her own comfort as she looked at some local Russian programming from a television set that sat upon a dresser that was on the right side of the room near the entrance door and that Sofia had made a calm glance on her face as she thought about the events that occured from today.

"I have to say that today was quite an extreme one for me to endure. I should've realized that Ustinov would seek revenge against me and that he wouldn't stop until he made me pay for humiliating him, but fortunantly for me...Ryu and the rest of my friends were able to assist me in teaching Ustinov a lesson in which he should always respect a woman, whether he likes to or not. Even though Ustinov is in jail right now...it's likely that he may get out somehow and try to continue his hatred towards me and even if that's so...I'll be ready to crush him beneath my feet once more" said Sofia in her mind while continuing to look at the television set with her own eyes.

Just then, a nearby phone that sat upon a small desk near the left-sided back portion of the bed had started to ring unexpectedly and that Sofia had decided to head on over to it so that she could pick up the phone's handle and answer it from her lying position on the bed.

"Hello" said Sofia as she spoke upon the recieving part of the phone from within her own time and from within Sofia's unexpected detection...she heard the voice of Uranus from the other end of the phoneline.

"Ah...Sofia Romanov...it's pleasure to finally speak to you from within my own time" said Uranus' voice as it was heard from within sight.

"Who exactly is this?" said Sofia as she started to get a bit suspicious about the tone that was heard from within Uranus' voice.

"Please forgive me for not telling my name to you, but you might say that I'm a special person you might be interested in" said Uranus' voice.

"How exactly is that so?" said Sofia.

"He he he. I know all about you Sofia Romanov. I know about your former position as an agent in the KGB. I know about your well-known exploits in both the field of espionage and counter-intelligence. And most importantly...I know about all of the lost memories that you seek to find so that you can discover your shrouded past" said Uranus' voice.

Upon hearing that statement from Uranus with her own detection, Sofia had made a small gasp on her face as she realized that Uranus had knew a lot about her personal life in such an unexpected and surprising manner and that the Russian private detective was now determined to figure out on who Uranus was from within her own accord and opportunity.

"I must say that I'm quite impressed to realize that you know a lot about me, but now...I wish to know a lot about you and how you got this information" said Sofia as she spoke in a calm yet precise tone.

"Have patience my dear Sofia. I assure you that you'll learn everything you want in due time. Right now isn't a good time for the explanation that you seek, but tomorrow night will do just fine" said Uranus' voice.

"Tomorrow night?" said Sofia.

"Yes. I would like to meet you at the Manege Square around 11:00 P.M. tomorrow night so that the two of us can chat in our own accord. I wish for you to come alone so that no unnecessary trouble might happen from within the meeting" said Uranus' voice.

"That's quite nice to hear my friend, but how do I know that I'm not walking straight into a trap? For all I can consider...this might be another one of Ustinov's schemes and that you're helping him in trying to possibly get me killed" said Sofia.

"I'm afraid that you're wrong on that statement there Ms. Romanov. You see...Ustinov will no longer bother you on sight, for I just had him killed not too long ago" said Uranus' voice.

"You had Ustinov killed?" said Sofia in a shocked yet surprised manner upon hearing that statement from Uranus.

"Indeed I did and as you wonder on why and how I did this...it's because I happen to be the leader of an organization that Ustinov had worked for. An organzation that you know very well Sofia" said Uranus' voice.

"Wait just a minute. Are you saying that you're the leader of the Himitsu Kessha?" said Sofia in a shocked state.

"Yes I am Sofia and I was the one that ordered your past memory to be erased for a good reason. If you wish to know more...come to Manege Square by 11:00 P.M. tomorrow night and come alone. I'll be waiting for you Sofia" said Uranus' voice as it spoke in a strict-like manner and that she had hung up her phoneline from within Sofia's detection, causing the Russian private detective to make a small frown on her face as she knew that she didn't get the chance to ask Uranus some questions that she wanted to be answered on sight and without any second thought, Sofia had hung up the handle of her phone and lied upon her bed in a precise state as she stared at the ceiling of her bedroom while having a sternful expression on her face in thinking about the recent call that just happened on sight.

"Talk about your unexpected development. I never actually thought for a moment that the leader of the Himitsu Kessha would actually call me at my own home and tell me that she wants to have a meeting between the two of us tomorrow night. I don't know on whether or not I should go to this meeting and see on what I have to hear, but...if I'm to figure out the reason of why the Himitsu Kessha had erased my memory...I got no other choice but to follow this promising lead. Hopefully...I won't end up finding myself in a situation that I can't handle" said Sofia in her mind as she thought about the unexpected scenario that was placed in front of her so suddenly and that the Russian private detective had knew from within her own spirit that she had to see on whether or not Uranus would be able to tell her the reason of why the Himitsu Kessha had erased her memory from within the given chance.

**Central Administrative Okrug, Moscow, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union/ Pushkin Square**

The next day from within the Pushkin Square, Sofia had met up with Ryu, Eiji S., Ellis, and Kayin from outside the huge circus tent that was stationed from within the specific area and that the Russian private detective had took her time to speak with her friends as she explained to them a reason of why she wouldn't be able to attend Ellis' troupe performance from within the coming night itself.

"You have some sort of client meeting to go to from tonight?" said Eiji S. as he looked on in a surprised way upon hearing an explanation that came from Sofia and that he, Ellis, Kayin, and Ryu had stood from the right side of the conversation area that was outside the front entrance of the circus tent while Sofia had stood from the left side of the area.

"I'm afraid so Eiji and this meeting might take a while for me to see and endure. I'm afraid that I won't be able to make it back here in time to see Ellis and her friends perform from tonight" said Sofia in a decent state.

"It's no problem Sofia. Your job is very important to you and that you must always answer every client's plea without any hesitation. I easily understand on what you must do" said Ellis as she made a decent smile on her face.

"Thank you for understanding my reason Ellis. I promise you that I'll try to make it up to you somehow in the future" said Sofia.

"Right" said Ellis as she nodded in agreement with Sofia on her statement.

"So Sofia...what does this client need for you to do?" said Kayin.

"I'm not exactly sure Kayin. They wouldn't say the details of the case to me on the phone, but they told me that it was very urgent for me to meet with them at the Manege Square during tonight" said Sofia.

"The Manege Square?" said Ryu.

"Yes and I'm gonna head over there from tonight to rendezvous with the client and see on what my case is. I know that it's gonna be another hurdle for me to handle, but I'm always ready to face the next ordeal that stands in the way of my occupation as a private detective" said Sofia.

"That I agree. Are you sure that you don't need us to help you out Sofia?" said Eiji S. in a calm state.

"Don't worry about my well-being Eiji. As I said before...I'm a big girl who knows how to take care of myself and a simple client meeting should be no problem for yours truly. You and the others have fun and enjoy the troupe performance from tonight. I'll see you guys later" said Sofia as she said her good-bye to her friends upon sight and that the Russian private detective had started to make her way down the left direction of the square as she had departed from the area and the glance of the fighters without any hesitation or second thought.

"It's unfortunate that Sofia won't be able to come to the performance tonight, but still...her job is very important to her" said Ellis.

"That I agree. Eiji...did you get the feeling that Sofia wasn't exactly telling us the real reason of why she wouldn't join us from tonight?" said Ryu as he looked at Eiji S. in a decent way.

"Now that you think about it Ryu...I could sense that she felt a bit frustrated from within her spirit and that she was troubled a bit in having to think about something from within her own mind" said Eiji S. in a precise state.

"Do you think that it has to something to do with her client meeting from tonight?" said Kayin.

"I'm not exactly sure Kayin, but what I do know is that Sofia feels uneasy about something right now and that she's not telling us the full details of her problem. We can only hope for the best that Sofia stays safe from her client meeting tonight and that nothing bad happens to her in her own accord" said Eiji S. as he made a sternly yet determined expression on his face upon thinking about the unknown situation that Sofia was in.

Upon hearing that statement from Eiji S. with their own detection, Ryu, Ellis, and Kayin had nodded in agreement with the young Japanese swordsman on his statement and that the four fighters had hoped for the best that Sofia would be okay from within her own personal time and state.

**Central Administrative Okrug, Moscow, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union/ Manege Square**

Later that night around 11:04 P.M. from the Manege Square that was located in the northwestern center portion of Moscow, Sofia was making her way down the middle portion of the silent specific area as she was determined to rendezvous with Uranus from within her own time and that the Russian private detective was determined to discover the reason of why the Himitsu Kessha had erased her memory from the past incident that she was in.

As Sofia had continued to make her way down the middle stone path of the square while looking at the brightly-lit nightlamp posts that were seen throughout most of the area from within the starry night, the Russian private detective was dressed very differently from her usual casual attire and that she was prepared to face whatever danger might come her way from within her own detection and time of the night itself.

Sofia was dressed in her own fighting attire, which consisted of a black sleeveless leather leotard that had two front gold zippers on it which were separated by a top center opening in the leotard that had a near-expose of Sofia's boobs, a pair of light red silk leather sleeves with two black wristbands on sight, a black loin cloth that covered the lower part of the leotard, black anklebands, and a pair of black high-heel shoes.

Besides her fighting attire...Sofia had also carried a long light red whip with her that was wrapped up from within the grip of Sofia's right hand and that Sofia had personally named this whip as the Krasnyi Burya (Red Tempest): a weapon that she would always bring with her during any situation that she would deem as being dangerous and unknown.

As Sofia had made her way towards the middle portion of the specific area, she made a suspcious glance on her face as she saw that an unknown person had sat upon the stone portion of a medium-sized water fountain that was within the front glance of Sofia and that the person had took their time in resting comfortably from their sitting position while having their eyes closed and their arms and legs crossed from within sight.

What Sofia didn't know was that the person was none other than Uranus and that the ruthless French executive had awaited the arrival of the Russian private detective so that she could meet with her and speak to her from within her own accord and time.

When Uranus had heard the clicking high-heels of Sofia and opened her eyes to look on from within her glance, she saw that Sofia had approached her from within the scenario of the night and that Uranus herself had made a small smile on her face as she was happy in knowing that the Russian private detective had came to the meeting from within her own perceptive glance and state.

"Ah...Sofia Romanov...I'm glad to see that you were able to come here and meet with me at the given chance. I must say that you...dressed quite well for this occasion" said Uranus as she stood up from her sitting position upon the stone water fountain and that she looked at Sofia in a decent sight, who stood a short distance away from her as the Russian private detective had stared against Uranus in a calm yet serious state.

"Save the small talk for another time. I didn't come here just so you could greet me with a gentle courtesy. You said that you had information about why the Himitsu Kessha had erased my memory and you're gonna tell me everything you know right now. However...before you do that...I want to know on who you are and how you know so much about me" said Sofia as she looked at Uranus with a serious expression on her face.

"He he he. Very well then Sofia. I'll answer question on how I know of everything that's happened to you from within your past. You see...my name is Uranus and I'm the leader of the Himitsu Kessha organization. I'm the one who ordered my scientists to erase your memory from within your capture so that you could serve my organization's needs very well" said Uranus as she introduced herself to Sofia on sight.

"Serve your organization's needs? How so?" said Sofia.

"It's quite simple to explain my dear Sofia. Since the day I took control of the Himitsu Kessha...I've wanted to test a theory that I pondered about during my time as a college student. Within my studies in psychology...I learned that a person who lacks both thought and memory is said to have unique skills and abilities that no ordinary human can have. It is said that without holding feelings from within one's own mind and spirit...a person is able to accel past their usual physical and mental limitations and upon doing so...they are able to perform unique tasks that can surprise even the most skeptics of minds. I decided to use my theory in creating a simple plan that will ensure the Himitsu Kessha's conquest over this world and that no mere fool would dare to try to stand against us and hope to succeed from within their foolish attempt. A plan that I like to call...the Man-Machine Project" said Uranus.

"The Man-Machine Project?" said Sofia as she looked on in a puzzled manner upon hearing the explanation that came from Uranus.

"Yes. You see...the Man-Machine Project is a unique little plan that shows my great genius and superb mind. The purpose of this plan is to seek out strong martial artists and fighters throughout the world and turn them into my loyal mindless puppets that'll serve my every need with no second thought or resistance. For this to work...my organization kidnaps those who meet our expectations real well and that we take them to our laboratories, where we then analyze their physical data and probe their minds of any memories and emotions that they might have. Once the analyzation is done, we then use our machines to brainwash the subjects and strip them of their past memories so that we can place our sophisticated battle data from within their minds and enhance their physical skills and abilities. Once this happens...the subjects will lose all emotional feelings from within their own minds and over time...each of them will turn into a machine-like droid whose sole purpose is to serve the Himitsu Kessha and nothing else. You however is an exception to this rule Sofia, as you somehow have a strong will to resist the programming from within the data and that you haven't turned into a machine-like droid from within the precise time. This is the reason of why we need to capture you and take you back to our laboratories, for the scientists there will be able to examine you and see on why the affects of the input data hasn't come into play. Still though...I have to credit myself in knowing that you a good success from within the plan and that your abilities will lead to more fighters being under my direct control" said Uranus as she gave a sharp explanation of her plan to Sofia while crossing her arms from within the process of the scenario.

"So is that what you bastards did to me when you captured me? You erased my entire memory just so you could test your damn plan out?" yelled Sofia as she gripped her whip very tightly while looking at Uranus in an infuriated way.

"Of course my dear Sofia and for you to come straight to us was perhaps a blessing in disguise. When you were brought to our laboratories...your physical data was quite remarkable to see and you showed great aptitude and potential to get stronger and better in due time. This came from the fact of your own time in the KGB and that you were trained real well in the field of espionage and counter-intelligence. Once our analyzation of you was done, we then took the pleasure of erasing your past memory so that we could input the battle data from within your mind and help enhance your physical skills to the next level. After the entire procedure was done, we decided to release you from our custody and placed you inside a hospital so that you could recover your strength and try to regain your life as you see fit, but you had no idea that we were behind your entire ordeal and you had no clue that even though you no longer were in our custody...we kept an silent eye on you as we wanted to monitor your every movement and see on how the procedure would affect a person like yourself from within the coming months.

At our sponsored Toshindaibukai tournament...my theory of a memory-depraved superior fighter had came into light as you battled mercilessly against your opponents without any hesitation from within the competition itself and though you didn't win the tournament...your fighting skill was all that mattered for me and the organization and within that instant...we began full work on perfecting the Man-Machine Project so that we could capture more fighters and turn them into our loyal machine-like drones with no second thought. You should feel honored in knowing that you helped me out in creating perhaps the greatest plan that'll lead the Himitsu Kessha to world domination and you're always be in my debt Sofia" said Uranus as she was done in explaining to Sofia about the past ordeal that happened from within a year ago.

Upon hearing about the explanation of her past from Uranus during the confrontation of the night, Sofia had clenched her teeth and widened her eyes in a shocked yet angered way as she finally knew of what had happened to her from within a year ago and that she was now angered and infuriated in knowing that Uranus was the one that stripped her of her past memory and placed her from within an ordeal of sorrow and sadness.

"You...you...you disgusting piece of filth! How dare you mess with my mind and play with it like some sort of damn toy! Don't you realize on what you've done to me? Because of you...I don't know on who I am or where I came from. I don't know if my parents are still alive or not. I don't know on whether I have loved ones who are worried about me at this very moment. It's your fault that I'm like this and because of that...you're gonna pay" said Sofia in a vengeful state as she immediately grabbed the soft handle of the whip and released the entire weapon from her right hand's grip while throwing the whip down to the ground from within a powerful lash, striking the stone path of the area as the impact of the weapon's attack had made a strong echoing sound throughout the entire area itself and that Sofia had continued to look at Uranus with an angered expression on her face.

"Ha ha ha. How could you think about making me pay Sofia? You should actually be grateful that I erased your entire past memory. Without it...you won't have any restraint in fighting against those who stand in your way and that you're bound to get stronger and more powerful as time passes. In all...you should actually show gratitude towards me and thank me for helping you out in the long run" said Uranus as she looked on in an arrogant manner while having her arms crossed from within the process of her talk.

"There's no way in hell that I would ever thank you for what you've done to me. I won't forgive you for the pain you've brought towards me. Get ready to feel my wrath!" yelled Sofia as she immediately made a fast run towards Uranus while holding her whip up in the air and that the Russian private detective had made a strong yell on her face as she was determined to hurt Uranus with her weapon without any hesitation or second thought.

However...before Sofia could get the chance to strike Uranus from within her own accord, an unexpected green Ki energy ball had came out of nowhere from the aerial right direction of the confrontation area and as Sofia had detected the attack with her own mind, she immediately stopped from within her dash and made a quick back jump from a spot that was in front of her as the projectile itself had struck the specific spot that was between Sofia and Uranus, causing a small explosion to occur from within the area upon sight and as Sofia had landed safely upon the ground that was a few feet away from within her back jump, the Russian private detective had immediately covered her face with her arms as she had to shield herself from the aftermath smokescreen that came from within the surprise explosion of the night itself.

As the smokescreen had slowly subsided from within time, Sofia had looked straight ahead with a precise glance on her face and as she looked on from within her sight, she made a small gasp on her face as she saw that an unknown person had stood from within the damaged spot of the specific area and that the person had looked at Sofia with a ruthless and menacing expression on their face.

The unknown person's description was that of a tall Sri Lankan Sinhalese man that looked to be in his mid 30's and that he had a complete bald head and menacing green eyes. His fighting attire had consisted of a black sleeveless athletic shirt, a red sleeveless vest with a white zig-zag line design, a gold Muay Thai headband, red sleeves with a pair of gold bracelets, red fighting pants with a white zig-zag line design, gold anklebands, white socks, and a pair of golden Sri Lankan flat sandals.

From within the right hand grip of the unknown Sri Lankan Sinhalese man was a huge red scythe with a sharp white blade on it and that the blade itself had shined very brightly from within the night as the weapon itself was very dangerous to come in contact with, along with its owner.

"What the...?" said Sofia as she looked on in a surprised manner upon seeing the unknown assailiant with her own eyes.

"He he he. Sorry Sofia, but I'm afraid that attacking me is out of the question. I like for you to meet Chaos: a loyal warrior of the Himitsu Kessha and a merciless assassin with no remorse in his own spirit. Right after we were done in "perfecting" your physical skills and abilities...Chaos had voluntered to be the next person for the project and allowed us to enhance his abilities so that he could get stronger and better. Though he no longer has his memories...he considers them to be trash as he now focuses in serving the Himitsu Kessha with his life and that he'll eliminate anyone who stands in our way. Seeing as though you're a prototype of the Man-Machine Project and that Chaos is the more advanced one...this fight should be interesting for the both of you" said Uranus as she looked on with a ruthless expression on her face and that she had identified the unknown Sri Lankan Sinhalese man as Chaos: a ruthless psychopath who works for the Himitsu Kessha.

"Don't think for a second that this scenario will fall into your favor Uranus. Once I'm done defeating your warrior...you'll be the next one to feel the sting of my whip" said Sofia as she looked at Uranus in a determined manner.

"That remains to be seen Sofia. Defeating Chaos won't exactly be a piece of cake for you and as you're about to find out...fighting against him can prove to be very fatal. Chaos...I leave Sofia's defeat and capture in your hands. Don't fail me" said Uranus as she gave a direct command to Chaos and upon doing so...the ruthless French executive had started to make her way down the right-sided direction of her standing position as she decided to leave the area from within her own accord and time.

"Yes Lady Uranus" said Chaos as he spoke in a Sinhalese accent and that he kept his sight upon Sofia while Uranus had left from within the scenario of the confrontation.

As Sofia saw that Uranus was now gone from within her sight, the Russian private detective had decided to focus her sight on Chaos, who looked at Sofia with a menacing expression on his face and that he had took his time to lick the blade of his scythe with his own tongue, causing Sofia to make a disgusted glance on her face as she realized that she was dealing with a vile opponent from within her own glance of the night's tough scenario.

"Make it easy on yourself and surrender right now. Thay way...I won't have to worry about hurting such a beautiful lady on sight" said Chaos.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll have to pass. You see...I'm not the type who'll just give up that easily and that I'll fight to the very end. Try to do your worse against me" said Sofia as she placed herself from within her fighting stance while holding her whip from within her right hand's grip.

"Very well then. I'll make your wish come true as I slice you into many pieces" said Chaos as he immediately made a fast sprint towards Sofia on sight and that the menacing Sri Lankan fighter had gripped his scythe with his two hands as he was determined to hurt Sofia from within his own given opportunity.

Upon coming within striking range of Sofia's standing position from within the specific fighting area, Chaos had raised his scythe up into the air and threw it down towards Sofia from within a fast slash attack in hopes of striking the Russian private detective from within her chest, but Sofia had managed to jump back at the very last second from within sight and that the blade of the scythe itself had only sliced through the air of where Sofia had last stood from, proving the sharp close that Sofia had came of getting ruthlessly hurt by the attack itself.

As Sofia had landed safely upon the ground from within her quick back jump, she saw that Chaos had immediately rushed towards her once more and that he held his scythe from within a fighting-like state, causing Sofia to keep her guard up as she realize that Chaos wouldn't let up from within the assault of the battle.

From there, Chaos had wasted no time in attacking Sofia with a strong barrage of vertical and horizontal slashes with his scythe and that the barrage itself had caused Sofia to duck and evade each slash that came from Chaos, who didn't slow down a bit as he was determined to hurt Sofia under the orders of Uranus.

When Chaos had attempted to throw a fast vertical slash towards Sofia on sight, the Russian private detective had immediately jumped up into the air right before the scythe could strike her last standing position on the ground and as Sofia had flew back into the dark sky of the night itself from within her high ascension jump, she made a determined expression on her face as she gripped her whip very tightly and lifted her right hand up into the air as she was fixing to attack Chaos with a special move of hers and that this move itself had caused Sofia to channel some of her own Ki energy from within the whip itself, which would enable her to initiate the move from within the given chance.

"Thunder Ring!" yelled Sofia as she threw her Ki-powered whip towards Chaos' position from within a strong lash and upon doing so, Sofia had unleashed a powerful white Ki energy ring that emerged from the tip of the whip and flew straight down towards Chaos in a fast and relentless state.

As Chaos saw that the projectile was heading straight towards him, the menacing Sri Lankan fighter had wasted no time in jumping back from his last standing position as Sofia's attack had struck the ground that Chaos had once stood on and that it caused a small explosion to occur from within sight as Chaos had landed back from within his own time and that he used his sharp sight to see through the aftermath smokescreen that occured during the explosion itself.

Upon coming down from the sky and landing on the ground that was a few feet away from where Chaos was, Sofia had clenched her teeth in a sternly manner as she saw that her projectile had miss its target on sight and that Chaos had stood from within his own accord after the subsiding of the explosion smokescreen.

When Sofia saw that Chaos had looked at her with a relentless expression on his face, the Russian private detective had decided to waste no time in gathering her Ki energy into her whip once more so that she could prepare to unleash her attack against her opponent without any hesitation or second thought.

"Thunder Ring!" yelled Sofia as she raised her Ki-powered whip up into the air and threw it down from within a mid-air lash strike, unleashing another white Ki energy ring that flew straight towards Chaos in a sharp and precise manner.

As Chaos saw that the second projectile was heading straight towards him, he clenched his teeth in ruthless way as he gripped his scythe very fast and that he threw an unexpected vertical swipe towards the projectile, causing it to subside in an instant as the blade of the scythe had sliced through the projectile instantly and that Chaos himself was unharmed as the projectile had disappeared from within the surprising move.

While Sofia had gasped in shock upon seeing that her attack was stopped in such an unexpected manner, Chaos had made a ruthless smile on his face as he decided to take advantage of the situation at hand and that he wasted no time in running towards Sofia's standing position from within the specific fighting area of the square itself.

Upon reaching a specific range from Sofia on sight, Chaos had made a short leap into the air while gripping the middle and lower handle part his scythe and extending it out in mid-air from within his action and as he did so, he began to twist his body around very fast in mid-air while glowing in a green Ki energy aura, signifying to Sofia that her adversary was preparing to attack her with a technique of his own.

"Zankoku Cutter!" yelled Chaos as he flew towards Sofia from within his mid-air twisting state while extending his scythe out on sight and that he and his scythe was covered in a green Ki energy aura as Chaos had wanted to amplify the power of the move so that it would have a strong impact against Sofia from within the opportunity itself.

As Sofia saw that Chaos was coming straight towards her with his attack, she wasted no time in jumping to the right side of her standing position so that she could avoid the attack with ease and keep her guard up on sight as she saw that Chaos had flew a short distance away from her during his technique and upon stopping the attack on his own accord, the menacing Sri Lankan fighter had landed upon the left-sided ground from within his own feet and that he had his back turned upon Sofia as he turned his head around from his standing position and looked at Sofia with a ruthless grin on his face.

When Sofia saw that there was an open opportunity to attack Chaos from within the given chance, the Russian private detective had decided to waste no time in initiating her next move as she immediately ran towards Chaos on sight so that she could prepare to attack him with her trusty whip.

Upon turning around from his standing position and seeing that Sofia had rushed towards him in a non-hesitant state, Chaos had made a ruthless smile on his face as he was prepared to face Sofia's assault head-on and that he was determined to show his opponent the relentless power and ability that he had from within his own fighting spirit.

As Sofia had came within striking range of Chaos, the Russian private detective had decided to hold nothing back as she began to strike against Chaos with a heavy barrage of whip lashes, causing Chaos to use his scythe to block and parry each lash that came towards him from his opponent and that Sofia herself was quite surprised to see that Chaos was able to deflect each physical attack that she threw towards him on sight.

Upon seeing that her latest attack barrage wasn't doing much good against her opponent, Sofia had decided to immediately jump back from her striking range against Chaos so that she could land a few feet away from him and stare down against the menacing Sri Lankan fighter as she knew that she would need more than just her usual whip lashing techniques to take down her opponent on sight.

"So have you decided to give up?" said Chaos.

"Not exactly my naive friend. Seeing as though you're able to block my whip lashes with ease...I'm gonna see if you have what it takes to block a special move that can strike a person head-on" said Sofia as she stood upon her ground from within the confrontation.

"A special move that strikes a person head-on?" said Chaos in a suspicious state.

"Yes and this is a move that I like using for a quick and unblockable advantage against my helpless opponents. I hope that you're ready for it" said Sofia in a calm yet confident manner.

Upon saying that statement to Chaos from within her own glance, Sofia had decided to make a fast sprint towards her opponent as she was determined to defeat him from within the given chance and as Sofia had came within a specific range of Chaos' standing position, the Russian private detective had decided to jump up into the air from within her quick sprint so that she could perform a single front flip from her descension towards Chaos and upon doing so...Sofia had made an unexpected streak of blue sparkles follow her movements from within the descension as she glowed in a blue Ki energy aura upon sight, signifying the fact that was she was preparing to attack Chaos with the same move that she used to defeat Ustinov from yesterday.

"Love Shower!" yelled Sofia as she descended down towards Chaos' standing position from within her aerial move and that she was about to strike him in an instant with her own two feet from within sight, but unknown to Sofia from within her attack, Chaos had made an evil grin on his face as he was prepared to face Sofia's attack from within sight and that he had immediately balled up his left fist while holding his scythe with his right hand so that he could immediately gather a surge of his own Ki energy from within it as he was about to counter Sofia's attack with an unexpected move of his own.

"Not so fast my dear! Try this" said Chaos as he wasted no time in thrusting his Ki-powered left fist towards the ground that was below Sofia's aerial position and upon smashing his specific fist towards the stone ground itself, he had unexpectedly caused a huge geyser of fire to come bursting from under the ground in such a relentless manner and that the unexpected attack had struck Sofia in mid-air as she surprisingly felt the intense power that came from Chaos' move, causing her to scream in intense pain as she was blown back from Chaos' standing position in an instant and that she flew violently through the air as she crashed upon her back through the ground that was a few feet away from where Chaos was and that Sofia herself had clenched her teeth in an excruciating way as she tried to endure the intense pain that was brought upon her by her opponent.

As Chaos saw that Sofia was trying to get back up from the ground, the menacing Sri Lanakn fighter had made a sadistic grin on his face as he realized that his opponent was unable to defend herself upon sight and that he decided to slowly walk towards her in a stalking-like manner, causing Sofia to look at Chaos in a sternful state as she tried to stare down against her enemy while staggering back from her sitting position in hopes of regaining her strength and standing back up in her own accord so that she could continue her battle against her merciless opponent.

"Now Sofia...would you consider in surrendering to me right now so that you can make things easier on yourself?" said Chaos as he stopped from within his walking and stood a few feet away from Sofia's position upon the specific fighting area of Manege Square.

"I...won't do such...a ridiculous thing" said Sofia as she looked at Chaos in a defiant manner while continuing to withstand the intense pain that was within her own body.

"Ha ha ha! That's too bad. I was told to bring you in without harming you so much, but since you wish to be a stubborn woman...I'm left with no other option but to brutalize you until you're unable to get back up. I hope you're ready for the punishment Sofia" said Chaos as he looked at Sofia with a menacing expression on his face and that he decided to once again lick the blade of the scythe with his tongue, causing Sofia to clench her teeth in a disgusted manner as she knew that Chaos was intent on making her suffer from within his own time and that the Russian private detective couldn't afford to let that happen from within the given chance.

Just before Chaos could make his next move against Sofia, a couple of unknown and unexpected voices were heard from out of nowhere as it caught Chaos' detection by surprise and that he didn't expect to hear anyone else from within the scenario that occured during the night.

"Hadouken!" yelled Ryu's voice.

"Sonic Slash!" yelled Kayin's voice.

When Chaos had unexpectedly heard the two voices with his immediate detection and turned around very quickly from his standing position, he made a small gasp on his face as he saw that a blue Ki energy fireball and a yellow Ki energy fireball had flew towards him in a fast state and realizing that he had a few seconds to react against the projectiles, the menacing Sri Lankan fighter had raised his scythe up in mid-air from within a defensive state and used it to endure the intensity of the projectiles' strike against him, causing Chaos to skid back upon his feet as he was able to withstand the intensity of the combined projectiles through the use of his defensive scythe on sight.

Upon managing to defend himself from the unexpected projectiles, Chaos had immediately looked straight ahead with his own eyes and made a small gasp on his face as he saw that Ryu and Kayin had stood a short distance away from where he was upon the specific fighting area of the square and that the two fighters had looked on with some sternful expressions on their faces as they knew about what was happening at the moment from within the scenario of the night.

"Ryu! Kayin!" said Sofia as she looked on in a shocked manner upon seeing the unexpected appearance of her own friends.

"Well well...what do we have here? A couple of unwanted guests from within my playtime" said Chaos as he looked at the two fighters with a ruthless expression on his face.

"Sorry to break it to you pal, but your playtime with our friend is now over" said Kayin as he used his right hand to point his sword towards Chaos.

"That's right. I suggest that you give up right now and leave Sofia alone. If you don't...the two of us won't hesitate to attack you on where you stand" said Ryu as he looked on while being in his fighting stance and having a determined glance on his face.

Upon seeing that Ryu and Kayin were determined to help Sofia out from within the given chance of the intense confrontation, Chaos had made a sternful growl on his face as he didn't expect for any interference to occur during the battle between him and Sofia and that Chaos himself couldn't accept the fact that having to battle against the two fighters would prove to be a difficult task for him upon sight.

"So it seems that my fun from within this night has to come to an unfortunate end. That's quite too bad, seeing as though I wanted to inflict more pain and suffering to Sofia, but there's always another opportunity for something like this down the road" said Chaos as he looked at Ryu and Kayin with a menacing glance on his face.

Upon saying that statement to the two fighters, Chaos had decided to turn his head around to Sofia from his standing position and look at her with a ruthless grin on his face, which caused Sofia to make a small frown on her own face as she couldn't afford to let Chaos' intimidation get the best of her and that she was determined to hold her own from within the night's scenario itself.

"Consider yourself lucky that your little friends were able to come to your rescue Sofia, but be warned that you can't escape from the sight of the Himitsu Kessha. One day...you will come back to us from within the precise time and that you'll serve Lady Uranus with no resistance or second thought. Until then...live the rest of your life in complete fear and despair" said Chaos in a ruthless manner upon saying that statement to Sofia and as he was done in speaking to the fighters, the menacing Sri Lankan fighter had decided to make a huge side jump to the right direction of his standing position from within the specific fighting area and after landing safely on the ground from within his jump, Chaos had wasted no time in sprinting away from the area, disappearing from upon the fighters' sight as they saw that their enemy was gone in an instant and that they would be able to rest from enduring the ordeal that took place from within the night itself.

As Sofia saw that Chaos was now gone, the Russian private detective had made a sigh of relief on her face as she was glad to know that the impromptu battle was now over and that she could take the time to recover her strength from the fight that she had to endure from within her own time.

"Sofia! Are you okay?" said Kayin as he and Ryu had rushed over to where Sofia had sat from so that they could waste no time in coming to her aid.

"I am, except that I'm mad right now after what I had to endure from this night" said Sofia as she was helped up from the ground by her two friends and that she managed to stand upon her own two feet while having a frustrated expression on her face.

"Did you discover something about the Himitsu Kessha?" said Kayin as he looked at Sofia with a calm yet serious glance on his face.

"Yes I did Kayin and it's something that still makes made both angered and frustrated to think about. I thought for sure that I was the only victim of a conspiracy that the organization is planning, but it turns out that I was wrong and that I might be the first victim of a threat that could easily spell disaster for the entire world if the Himitsu Kessha isn't stopped in due time. Guys...it's safe to say that trouble is brewing from within sight and that this scenario tonight is just the first page of a battle that we must endure against the Himitsu Kessha. A battle that we cannot afford to lose" said Sofia as she looked at her friends with an emotional glance on her face.

Upon hearing that statement from Sofia with their own detection and seeing the emotional expression that was on her face, Ryu and Kayin had made some concerned yet determined glances on their own faces as they realized that something ominous was happening at the moment and that they would have to be prepared to face the coming storm of the trouble that would arise from the Himitsu Kessha from within the future itself.

**Central Administrative Okrug, Moscow, Russian SFSR, Soviet Union/ Red Square**

The next morning from within the Red Square that lied from within the northwestern center section of Moscow, Ryu, Eiji S., Ellis, Kayin, and Sofia had spoken to each other from upon a private conversation area that was located from the northeastern part of the crowded area and that Ryu himself was having one last conversation with his friends before heading off and continuing his personal journey.

"So you're fixing to head off on your journey Ryu?" said Ellis as she, Eiji S., Kayin, and Sofia had stood from the left side of the conversation spot while Ryu had stood from the right side of the spot and that Ryu himself had his white duffel bag upon his right shoulder as he was preparing to head off from within the given chance of his own time.

"Yes I am Ellis and I'm gonna continue battling against many opponents as I seek to get stronger and better from within my own accord and time. Even though I'm ready to continue my journey without any hesitation...I want to make sure that you guys will be okay when I'm gone" said Ryu as he looked at the four friends with a calm yet precise glance on his face.

"You don't have to worry about us Ryu. We'll be able to take care of any trouble that might head our way" said Kayin.

"That's right. We've had our fair share of dealing with scumbags that try to mess with us and that we always triumph over them with our fighting skills and abilities. Even if the Himitsu Kessha tries to hurt us when least expected...all of us will be ready to fight back and show them that we mean total business when it comes to defending the innocent people that they want to hurt on sight" said Eiji S. in a confident manner.

"That's good to hear Eiji. How long are you and Kayin gonna be here in Moscow?" said Ryu.

"The two of us will probably stay for the next few days until Ellis and her friends get ready to head back to Turkey from Sunday. Once they depart...the two of us will then head back home to our respective countries so that we can rest and train our skills at the given chance" said Eiji S. in a calm way.

"As for me...I'm gonna continue my occupation as a private detective and see if I can find any leads to Uranus and the Himitsu Kessha. Upon learning of what they've done to me and what they're planning to do...I can't afford to rest at the slightest convience. Even if it takes me the next few years...I won't stop until Uranus and her organization are brought to justice and that the world can be safe from one possible threat" said Sofia as she was dressed in her casual attire and that she looked on while having a determined glance on her face.

"Agreed. If I'm able to...I'd be glad to give you guys a helping hand in your battle against the Himitsu Kessha and that I would do my part to ensure the group's own defeat" said Ryu.

"That's great to hear Ryu. We can always using a helping hand or two in our battle against the Himitsu Kessha and all of us will have to work side-by-side if we're to defeat the group and ensure the peace of the world" said Eiji S. in a decent way.

"Indeed Eiji. I wish you and your friends good luck in your own time as all of you train to get stronger and be ready to fight when the moment comes. Until then...each of you take care and I'll see you guys later" said Ryu as he said his farewell to the group upon sight so that he could waste no time in turning around from his standing position and begin his walk down the right direction of the square as he decided to continue on his journey without any hesitation or second thought.

"Good-bye Ryu. Take care" said Eiji S. as he and the others had waved good-bye to Ryu from within their own time upon the conversation area of the city square.

"See ya later" said Ellis as she said her own good-bye to Ryu from within her instance and that she and the rest of her friends had hoped that Ryu would be okay from within his own personal journey.

Upon departing from the Red Square and his friends from within the early morning of the day itself, Ryu had made a calm yet precise expression on his face as he knew that he had to get back into his personal journey so that he could continue his never-ending travel throughout the world as he was determined to find Gouki and get stronger from within the process of his own noble action.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Ryu travels to Berlin, Germany as he seeks to battle against a well-known German nobleman/fighter named Wolfgang Krauser, who is not only known throughout the country for being the current Earl of Strolheim, but he is also known in being the Emperor of Darkness. As Ryu trains himself to prepare for his possible fight against Krauser, he encounters an unknown Japanese man named Kairi, who seeks to battle Ryu in his own accord and that Kairi himself tells the young Japanese fighter that he once fought against a demonic-like person that used the same fighting style as Ryu's own, causing Ryu to believe that Kairi may have met Gouki and survived the battle against him. Before Kairi can explain anything further towards Ryu, an unknown samurai-like warrior comes into the scene when least expected and this warrior, who seems to be much of a demonic embodiment, forces Ryu and Kairi to team up in order to fight against him. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	34. Chapter 33: A Dark Storm in Germany

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 3: The Adventures of Ryu**

**Chapter 33: A Dark Storm in Germany**

* * *

**Mitte, Berlin, Germany/ Mitte Locality**

Upon a cloudy yet decent late Monday morning from within the downtown section of the Mitte locality that was located in the Mitte borough of the German capital city of Berlin, the citizens of the city had gone about with their usual routines as they either walked down the sidewalks of the streets or drove in their own cars from within sight as they were heading to their normal destinations and that they were enjoying their usual lifestyles from within Berlin itself. Mitte is known for being the first and central borough (administrative district) of Berlin and that it encompasses much of Berlin's historic core, which includes some important tourist sites such as the Museum Island, Brandenburg Gate, and the Unter den Linden.

While most of the citizens had went to their usual places during their personal time of the early morning, a couple of others had found themselves looking at an unexpected event that took place from the Gendarmenmarkt city square of the locality and that this event had two fighters getting prepared to batte against one another from upon a specific fighting area that was located within the middle portion of the city square itself.

Upon the left side of the specific fighting area stood Ryu, who had his white duffel bag laying upon the ground that was behind him and that he had placed himself into his fighting position as he was prepared to fight against the opponent from within the unexpected battle of the late morning.

On the right side of the specific fighting area stood a huge person that Ryu was quite familiar with and that he was surprised in meeting him from within his own time upon arriving from within the city, but still...the young Japanese fighter was prepared to fight against this person without any hesitation and that he was determined to build up his fighting skills from within the given opportunity of his own chance.

The huge person that Ryu was about to face was none other than Hugo Andore and that the huge German wrestler had took his time to look at Ryu while having a small frown on his face, determined to show everyone that his strong physical strength and tough endurance would enable him to gain the supposed victory from within the late morning impromptu match.

While a small group of curious spectators had surrounded the middle-portioned specific fighting area of the Gendarmenmarkt city square on all sides, Hugo's friend and manager Poison had stood from upon the right-sided section of the spectators' circle and that the scantily-clad cunning woman had made a small smirk on her face as she had her arms crossed from within sight and looked on with a confident glance in thinking that her friend would be able to defeat Ryu without any hesitation or problem.

As Ryu and Hugo had sensed each other's fighting spirit and realized that the other was ready to fight from within the given moment of the confrontation, both the young Japanese fighter and the huge German wrestler had charged towards each other in a fast manner and that the two of them had wasted no time in battling against each other from within the scenario of the late morning.

From within his battling, Ryu had fought against Hugo in a strong and relentless manner, attacking the huge German wrestler with a barrage of fast punches and kicks that made direct hits against the chest and stomach of Hugo, but to the surprise of the young Japanese fighter, he saw that most of his attacks had barely any affect against the endurance of his opponent and that Hugo was able to use his stamina to continue his fight against Ryu.

Not wasting a second from within his own sight, Hugo had retaliated against Ryu and began to fight against him with a heavy wave of slow but powerful punches and swings, causing Ryu to duck and evade each attack that came towards him as he realized that the sluggish punches had a strong physical power and that he couldn't afford to get struck by any one of them from within the given chance.

Upon managing to avoiding the constant punches that came from his opponent, Ryu had decided to use his agility to attack Hugo from within a fast state, using his fast martial arts punches and kicks to wear down Hugo as the huge German wrestler had attempted to fight back against his opponent, only to see that every attack he threw was unable to hit the target as Ryu had used his fast evasiveness to avoid the strong counterattacks that came from his opponent on sight.

After throwing a hard right punch to Hugo's chest from within his opportunity, Ryu had decided to jump up into the air as he wasted no time in initiating his Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku attack, extending his right leg out from within his move as he twisted around real fast upon everyone's surprised sight and that the heel of his right foot had struck Hugo's face many times, causing the huge German wrestler to stagger back as he had to endure the strong physical power that came from Ryu's attack.

During the earlier portion of the battle, Ryu was able to strike against Hugo in a successful way with his martial arts tactics and attacks as he was able to slowly wear down the endurance and strength of his opponent, but Hugo wouldn't allow Ryu to continue having the advantage against him and fought back in a tough state against the young Japanese fighter, using many of his wrestling techniques such as a suplex, a body slam, and a backbreaker to show Ryu that he had tons of strength from within his own spirit and body.

Even though Ryu felt his entire body being crushed and smashed by the intense power that came from Hugo's relentless strength, the young Japanese fighter had made a determined glance on his face as he couldn't afford to let the physical pain get the best of him and that he was determined to continue his fight against his opponent from within the scenario of the late morning.

The battle between Ryu and Hugo had lasted for at least 15 minutes and that both fighters had held nothing bad as they were determined to push each other's endurance to the limit of their own strength from within the scenario itself.

Though Hugo had fought to his very hardest against Ryu...he would eventually be defeated when Ryu was able to knock him down with a powerful Shinku Hadouken attack that struck the stomach of Hugo in a powerful manner and though Hugo had tried to use his endurance to withstand the intense power of the super projectile...it proved to be no good on sight as Hugo was overwhelmed by the strength of the move and that he was blown away on sight, crashing to the ground upon his back as he was unable to get back up and continue his battle against the young Japanese fighter.

Upon seeing that he was successful in defeating Hugo from within his match, Ryu had made a small sigh of relief on his face as he was happy to know that he had prevailed against his opponent from within sight and that this victory would enable Ryu to work further in enhancing his own physical abilities so that he could be prepared for the next match that might come his way when least expected.

A few minutes later after the impromptu battle, Ryu, Hugo, and Poison had met up from upon a conversation spot that was located in the middle portion of the Gendarmenmarkt city square and that Ryu himself had took the time to talk with the duo while looking at a couple of sights that were within his own glance, which included the Konzerthaus Berlin that stood in the middle portion of the specific city square, a statue of a well-known German poet named Friedrich Schiller that stood a few feet away in front of the Konzerthaus Berlin, the Deutscher Dom (German Cathedral) that stood from the left side of the city square, and the Franzosischer Dom (French Cathedral) that stood from the right side of the city square.

"I must say that battling against you was quite an experience for me Ryu and though I lost the battle...I have no regrets as I was glad to challenge you and see on whether my skills could match against yours from within the given chance. Thanks again for giving me such a strong fight from within your time" said Hugo as he and Poison had stood from the right side of the conversation area and that Hugo himself had used his right hand to shake Ryu's own right hand in a friendly manner.

"It's no problem Hugo. I'm always willing to take on all comers from within the given chance. Battling against you was a great experience for me and I look foward to fighting against you once more in near future" said Ryu as he stood from the left side of the conversation area and that he looked at Hugo while having a small smile on his face during the handshake.

"Likewise" said Hugo as he and Ryu had finished their handshake from within sight.

"So Ryu...what brings a person like you to Germany? I take it that you didn't come all the way here just for sight-seeing" said Poison as she stood alongside with Hugo.

"Not exactly. You could say that I came here to face off against a person that I heard about from within my travels. I believe he goes by the name of Wolfgang Krauser" said Ryu.

"Wolfgang Krauser?" said Hugo as he made a surprised gasp on his face upon hearing the specfic name from within his own detection.

"Yes. Do you know him by chance?" said Ryu in a puzzled way upon seeing Hugo's facial expression.

"Not exactly Ryu, but I have heard of him before and what I can say is that he's not a person you should underestimate if you were to battle him at the given chance" said Hugo.

"Who exactly is this Wolfgang Krauser person Hugo? Care to explain to us about him?" said Poison.

"Of course Poison" said Hugo as he decided to explain to Ryu and Poison about the shrouded history that was behind the one known as Wolfgang Krauser.

"When I was a young boy, my father had decided to tell me a story about a prestigious family that is known very well throughout all of Germany and most of Europe. This family is known as the Stroheims and that they have a strong history in producing warriors who possessed such immense strength that none would dare to fight against them for any reason. Since the time of Prussia...the Stroheims were considered to being the most feard fighters in all of Europe and that the Stroheim lineage was a violent bloodline due to the brutal nature of the house laws, which would require each fighter to keep their strength up from within the Stroheim bench at all times. Besides being fighters in their own accord, the Stroheims were also known to act as bodyguards to European royal families and that they've always maintained a noble image to the public eye, but this is just a cover as the Stroheims have often been know for overthrowing governments and starting revolts under their grip. Though the Stroheims had acted with pure violence from within the past, the violent bloodline of the family had slowly died out little by little throughout the centuries as the world itself had changed through a wave of major events and the Stroheims had soon realized that they would have to change their lifestyle as well in order to adjust and adapt to the new world.

When he was able to defeat his father at the age of 16, Wolfgang Krauser von Stroheim had became the new Earl to the House of Stroheim and that he has followed the history of his family very well, in which he trains everyday to make sure that his strength is always at its highest peak. Besides being the Earl of Stroheim...Krauser has also gained the title of the Emperor of Darkness as he's known very well for being involved in the German underworld and that he's one of the top players from within the shrouded society. While Krauser has been known for having a gentle personality outside of battle, he has an evil nature from within it as he holds nothing back from within his fighting and that he expects his opponents to give him a good fight. Those who've battled against Krauser say that he acts like a fierce beast in combat and that he shows neither mercy or sympathy to those who ask for it. Even if I were to battle against Krauser...the fear of his unknown strength would easily get to me and that I would possibly lose in no time at all. It's safe to say that you would have your hands full if you challenge Krauser to a fight Ryu and that there's a good chance you could get badly injured on sight. However...if you're determined to battle against Krauser and see if you have what it takes to fight him in an instant, then I commend you for doing such a task from within your own time Ryu" said Hugo as he was done in explaining the past story of Wolfgang Krauser to Ryu and Poison upon sight.

As Ryu had heard Hugo's explanation from within his glance and realized on what type of person that Krauser was from within his own time, the young Japanese fighter had made a sternly expression on his face as he realized from within his own mind that he would possibly face off against his toughest opponent yet and that he might leave the possible battle from within a battered state, but still...Ryu was determined to see Krauser for himself and test his skills out against him in hopes of getting both a good challenge and a strong development for his own fighting skills.

**Mitte, Berlin, Germany/ Berlin Countryside Outskirt**

A few hours later after his conversation with Hugo and Poison from the Gendarmenmarkt city square in the Mitte locality of Berlin, Ryu was taking the time to walk upon a desolate street road that was within a countryside outskirt north of Mitte and that Ryu had made a determined glance on his face as he was heading straight to the home of where Krauser had lived so that Ryu himself could challenge Krauser to a fight and see if his fighting skills would stand a chance against the strong might of the Emperor of Darkness.

Upon learning from Hugo that Krauser had lived in a prestigious countryside family home known as Mittelbirge Castle that was located from within the isolated German mountains of Berlin, Ryu had decided to travel there alone as he wanted to meet up with Krauser from within his own sight and see on whether or not the Emperor of Darkness would give Ryu the fight that he desired from within his own glance and time.

As Ryu had continued his peaceful walk down the isolated street road of the countryside outskirt from within the early afternoon, he couldn't help but notice that a few dark storm clouds had started to gather from within the sky and as the clouds had gotten together from within Ryu's own sight, a small yet powerful wind had blew throughout the area of where Ryu was located from, causing the young Japanese fighter to feel the wind upon sight as he realized that a potential storm was destined to occur from within the area in due time.

"This wind is quite strong for me to feel right now. No doubt that a storm will come here from within the late afternoon" said Ryu in his mind as he felt the strong wind while looking at the stormy clouds at the given sight.

While Ryu had continued his walk down the isolated countryside road, he couldn't help but turn his sight to the right side of his position and saw that a calm grassy field was within his glance, causing Ryu to stop from within his walking as he made a precise expression on his face in thinking about something that was within his mind at the moment and that he decided to initiate it without any hesitation or second thought

"It'll probably be a while before I reach Krauser's home and see him from within the given chance of facing him in a possible fight. Since I already know on what I'm prepared to endure when I get there...I should at least do some last-minute training so that I can make sure my skills are fully prepared for the battle" said Ryu in his mind.

From there, Ryu had decided to walk off from the isolated road so that he could make his way onto the right-sided grassy field of the countryside outskirt, hoping to do some immediate training in his own accord and opportunity.

Upon traveling to the middle portion of the swaying grassy field, Ryu had stopped from within his walking and decided to place his white duffel bag upon the ground that was behind him as the young Japanese fighter had stared directly at the distant landscape that was in front of him and that he made a precise glance on his face as he realized that he was now ready to begin his training without any hesitation or second thought.

As Ryu had placed himself from within his fighting stance and focused his inner energy in making sure that he could move his body from within an adept manner, the young Japanese fighter had made a small sigh of determination on his face as he was now prepared to initiate the first move of his training upon sight.

Not wasting a second in his own accord, Ryu had started to throw in a couple of mid-air quick punches upon sight as he wanted to make sure that his fists would be able to stay in sync from within the battle and that he would be able to throw them endlessly in a relentless manner without tiring himself out from within the process of his own work.

Upon managing to throw in some quick precise punches in an instant, Ryu had then decided to test his feet out as he held nothing back in unleashing a strong wave of fast thrust and roundhouse kicks, making sure that he would be able to use them from within his battle against Krauser.

Once he was done in working upon his leg attacks, Ryu had decided to ball up his right fist in an instant as he looked at the cloudy sky that was within his sight and that the young Japanese fighter had made a precise expression on his face as he was preparing to unleash a familiar special move of his at the right moment of his training.

"Shoryuken!" yelled Ryu as he jumped up very high into the air and that he raised his balled-up right fist into the zenith of the air from within his jump as he soared very high into the sky from within his rising uppercut punch attack.

As Ryu had came back down to the ground from within the completion of his aerial special move, the young Japanese fighter had quickly positioned himself upon the ground as he decided to waste no time in initiating another special attack from within his opportunity and that Ryu wouldn't stop from within his training as he was determined to be in tip-top shape for his confrontation against Krauser.

"Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!" yelled Ryu as he immediately jumped up into the air once more and that he had extended his right leg out from within sight as he wasted no time in twisting around real fast in a quick manner through the use of his own Ki energy, spinning throughout the mid-air while his right leg and foot was extended in an instant from within the process of the attack.

When Ryu had came back to the ground from within the succession of his second special attack, the young Japanese fighter had immediately brought both of his hands together from within a fighting stance and began to gather a strong amount of blue Ki energy from within the open space of his hands' palms, preparing to unleash his signature attack towards the landscape of the countryside outskirt from within the given opportunity of the specific training.

"Shinku Hadouken!" yelled Ryu as he felt that he had gathered enough Ki energy from within his fighting stance and that he had thrusted his two hands foward from within his standing position, unleashing the powerful surge of blue Ki energy that flew from Ryu and went straight towards the landscape of the countryside outskirt as it slowly disappeared from Ryu's own sight.

Upon managing to successfully throw his Shinku Hadouken attack from within his sight, Ryu had made a sigh of relief on his face as he felt a bit tired from having to gather his Ki energy in order to initiate his technique and that his own body was exhausted from the intense stress and pressure that was placed upon it by Ryu himself, but the young Japanese fighter had realized that he couldn't afford to let the exhaustion get the best of him and that he wanted to continue his last-minute training in order to see to it that he met Krauser from within his own strong accord.

For the next hour...Ryu had worked diligently from within his training as he focused real hard into perfecting his punches and kicks, not stopping for a second as he wanted to ensure that he could fight Krauser on a strong level and though he had no clue on whether or not he would stand a chance against the Emperor of Darkness...the young Japanese fighter was prepared to face off against the unknown scenario that lied ahead of him from within the possible confrontation.

While Ryu had trained from within his own accord, a couple of more storm clouds had started to gather from within the sight of the sky and that a few ominous noises were heard from within the sky as it displayed the feeling that a strong and powerful storm would soon show up and cause a heavy downpour of rain to occur from within the area of where Ryu was located at.

One hour later from upon the specific grassy field of the countryside outskirt, Ryu had made an exhausted expression on his face as he sat down from within his position on the field and that he had used his right arm to wipe off some sweat that was on his forehead, proving the fact that the young Japanese fighter was very tired in having to endure his last-minute training.

"That should do it for me. I believe that I'm maintained enough training from within sight and that I'm now prepared for the fight against Krauser. I can only hope for the best that I'll succeed in gaining a victory against him and not risk getting crushed with defeat" said Ryu in his mind as he made a small frown on his face in thinking about the scenario that lied ahead of him.

After realizing that he was now ready to meet with Krauser from within his personal home, Ryu had decided to get up from the ground so that he could head on over to the left-sided portion of his standing position and use his right hand to pick up his white duffel bag that lied from upon the ground, enabling Ryu to place it upon his right shoulder and that he would be able to carry the duffel bag from within his own accord and time.

Upon seeing the long isolated road to Krauser's home that lied ahead of him, Ryu had made a sternly frown on his face as he knew that he couldn't afford to waste any more time upon sight and that he was prepared to continue his trek towards the location of Krauser's home, but before Ryu could get the chance to initiate his next move, he made a small gasp on his face as he detected an unexpected presence from within the area of where he was located from and that he knew something was instantly up from within his own time.

As Ryu had turned his head around to the right side of his standing position, he widened his eyes in a surprising manner as he saw that an unexpected purple Ki-energy fireball had came from out of nowhere and that it was heading straight towards him in a fast and powerful state.

Realizing that he had a few seconds to react before the unexpected projectile would strike his current standing position, Ryu had immediately jumped up into the air without any hesitaiton and flew to the left side of the specific area that he was in, landing safely on the ground from within his own accord and that the projectile itself had struck the last standing position of Ryu, making a small explosion on sight as the intensity of the projectile had left a small crater from within the aftermath of its impact towards the ground.

Upon managing to avoid getting struck down by the unexpected projectile attack, Ryu had immediately stood on his ground as he wasted no time in turning his sight towards the direction of where the projectile had came from and as Ryu had looked on with his own glance, he saw that an unexpected person was within the distance of the grassy field's specific direction and that the person had stood upon their ground as they looked at Ryu with a calm yet sternly expression on their face.

The unknown person's description was that of a young Japanese man that looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had long black hair, of which it was tied up in a ponytail and cold blue eyes. While his left eye was open upon sight, his right eye was instantly shut due to a vertical scar that ran down upon the eye and that the scar itself had showed the fact that the unknown Japanese man had been in a harsh and brutal fight from within his own past. His fighting attire had consisted of a blue sleeveless athletic shirt, a pair of blue sparring gloves, navy karate pants, and a pair of navy instep guards for his bare feet.

When Ryu saw that the unknown Japanese man had looked at him with a sternful glance on his face, the young Japanese fighter had realized from within his own mind that the unknown person had wanted to fight against him in the hopes of possibly harming him from within sight and realizing the unexpected scenario that was within his own glance, Ryu had immediately dropped his white duffel bag to the ground and placed his defensive guard up as stood from within a fighting stance and looked at the unknown person with a determined glance on his face.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" said Ryu as he yelled out to the unknown Japanese man from the grassy field of the countryside outskirt.

As the unknown Japanese man saw that Ryu had wanted to figure out on who he was, he made a small growl on his face as he decided to initiate a surprising dash towards Ryu and upon coming within a sweeping distance of his opponent, the unknown man had jumped up into the sky of the air and descended down very quickly towards Ryu while extending his right foot out from within the process, hoping to attack the young Japanese fighter with a diving right kick technique.

Upon seeing that his unknown opponent had tried to strike him with a fast diving kick, Ryu had immediately jumped to the right side of his standing position and rolled out of the way from the striking range of the diving kick, managing to get back up from the ground without any hesitation and as Ryu had looked on with his own eyes, he saw that his opponent had landed safely on the ground from within his failed aerial attack and that he stood a few feet away from where Ryu was, looking at the young Japanese fighter with a small frown on his face as he wasn't too happy to know that Ryu had managed to avoid his second attack from within the unexpected confrontation.

"It seems that you're not much for talking. I take it that you want to fight me?" said Ryu as he looked at the unknown Japanese man with a determined glance on his face.

"Precisely correct" said the unknown Japanese man in a strict tone as he immediately made another fast sprint towards Ryu and upon coming within striking range of his opponent, the unknown man had wasted no time in attacking Ryu with a heavy barrage of fast martial arts punches and kicks, causing Ryu to duck, evade, and parry each blow that came towards him from the unknown Japanese man.

"I can sense this person's strong fighting spirit right now. He's holding nothing back from within his attacks and he's attempting to unleash his entire strength against me. It seems that my battle with Krauser will have to be post-poned for the time being, as I must battle against this person and see on what he wants with me" said Ryu in his mind as he made a precise glance on his face while continuing to evade and parry the unknown Japanese man's attacks.

As the unknown Japanese man had attempted to attack Ryu with a fast right roundhouse kick, the young Japanese fighter had managed to duck the move at the last second and immediately retaliated against his opponent by throwing a fast right uppercut punch, causing the unknown person to jump back in an instant as he was able to avoid the quick counterattack made upon him by Ryu and that he landed back a few feet away from where Ryu had stood from upon the specific fighting area of the countryside outskirt's grassy field.

Not giving the unknown Japanese person a chance to make his next move from within the confrontation, Ryu had immediately ran to his opponent upon sight and began to attack him in a relentless manner with a strong wave of punches and kicks, causing the unknown person to block and evade most of the attacks that came towards him in an instant and that Ryu himself had wanted to figure out on who the person was from within his own time.

"I have to say that he's quite good, managing to evade and parry most of my blows without any hesitation. It's obvious that I'm not dealing with an average martial artist on sight and that this guy could easily give me trouble if I make even the slightest mistake. I better keep my guard up and ensure that this person doesn't get the chance to strike me from within a countermove" said Ryu in his mind as he continued his precise assault against the unknown Japanese man.

When Ryu had attempted to strike the unknown Japanese man with a fast right hook punch to the face, Ryu's opponent had immediately jumped up into the air from the striking range of the punch and upon doing so...had flew back from Ryu's standing position as he did a single backflip from within the stormful sky of the specific fighting area and that he landed a few feet away upon the left side of where Ryu had stood from, causing the young Japanese fighter to have a precise glance on his face as he was ready to continue the fight against his opponent and that he had placed himself into his fighting stance from within his own given chance.

As the unknown Japanese man saw that Ryu was prepared to continue his fight against him, he made a calm frown on his face as he felt the strong aura that came from Ryu's own fighting spirit and that he himself was ready to test his strength against his opponent from within the unexpected fight of the afternoon.

"The way that you fight against me and the style of combat that you're using right now...convinces me that you are indeed a practioner of Ansatsuken. Am I right?" said the unknown Japanese man.

"Yes you are, but who exactly are you and how do you know of my fighting style?" said Ryu as he kept his guard up while looking at the unknown man with a suspicious glance on his face.

"That question is irrelevant for someone like yourself, but seeing as though you seek the answers to it....I'd be glad to tell you. My name is Kairi and I'm a warrior who walks the path of Shura" said the unknown Japanese man as he had introduced himself as Kairi: a lone martial artist and traveler who battles in order to survive the harshness of the world that lies ahead of him.

"A warrior who walks the path of Shura? So in other words...you battle with no remorse and emotion in order to survive?" said Ryu as he heard the statement that was given to him by his opponent.

"Indeed and from within my fights...I expect for the opponent to hold nothing back as I clash against their fighting skills and see if they can be on the same level as my own. If the opponent isn't able to fight at their very best...they will be slaughtered in no time at all" said Kairi.

"Even if what you say is true...why are you attacking me right now? What did I do to you?" said Ryu.

"You haven't done anything to me neither physically nor mentally, but the fighting style that you're practicing is a threat to this world" said Kairi.

"My fighting style? You mean Ansatsuken?" said Ryu.

"Yes. You must've known by now that Ansatsuken is a martial art that was created for the sole purpose of killing. An assassination fist as it's known best to those who've learned of its history. Why is it that a person like you practices and uses this martial art to your own use and desire?" said Kairi.

"The reason of why I use this martial art is because I want to improve myself both physically and mentally and that I always strive to perfect my own fighting abilities at the given chance. While it's true that Ansatsuken has a tainted history behind it...I don't use the type of style that you know about. My master had taught me a weaker yet noble side of Ansatsuken and that it has nothing to do with the assassination factor that comes from within the martial art itself" said Ryu as he gave a brief explanation about his fighting style towards Kairi.

"Even if that was so...I can still sense a dark and malignant power from within your fighting spirit. A power that is very similar to a warrior that I battled not too long ago" said Kairi.

"A warrior that you battled? Who exactly is this warrior?" said Ryu as he got a bit suspicious in hearing that statement from Kairi.

"I'd be glad to tell you my friend, but unless you manage to bring me down...that answer will never come to you. Prepare yourself to continue this fight" said Kairi as he placed himself into a fighting stance and brought both of his hands together as he started to unexpectedly gather a surge of purple Ki energy from within the open space of his hands' palms, causing Ryu to make a small gasp on his face as he was quite surprised to see Kairi initiate such a tactic from within his glance and that the young Japanese fighter had decided that he needed to be prepared for the attack itself, as he decided to place himself from within his own fighting stance and that he had brought both of his hands together from within sight, gathering his own surge of blue Ki energy from within the palms' open space as he prepared to unleash his own attack against Kairi from within the confrontation of the stormful afternoon.

"Shinki Hatsudou!" yelled Kairi as he thrusted his two hands foward and unleashed a strong purple Ki energy fireball that flew through the air and went straight towards Ryu from within his sight.

"Hadouken!" yelled Ryu as he thrusted his own two hands foward and unleashed his blue Ki energy fireball that flew in the air and straight towards Kairi's projectile in an instant.

When the two Ki energy fireballs had collided with each other from the middle portion of the specific fighting area, the projectiles had exploded against each other in a strong manner and that the collision aftermath had left a small smokescreen that appeared from within sight, causing both Ryu and Kairi to cover their eyes with their arms as they had to withstand the smokescreen that swept throughout their own standing areas.

As the smokescreen had subsided from within a few seconds of its appearance, Kairi had made a persistent glance on his face as he knew that he had to take advantage of the situation that was at hand and that he had wasted no time in running from his standing position, heading towards Ryu without any hesitation as he was determined to attack the young Japanese fighter without any hesitation or second thought.

Upon coming within striking range of Ryu, Kairi had made a quick jump up into the air and extended his right leg out in an instant as he started to twist around real fast, using his inner Ki energy to sustain his aerial position and that he was about to attack Ryu with another special move of his.

"Mouryou Kasen!" yelled Kairi as he flew towards Ryu from upon sight with his twisting right leg attack and that he had attempted to strike his opponent with a modified version of the Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku attack.

When Ryu saw that Kairi was coming towards him with his special attack, the young Japanese fighter had jumped to the left side of his standing position and managed to avoid the move in an instant as he realized that Kairi would prove to be a tough fighter for him to handle and defeating his opponent wouldn't exactly be a walk in the park for him.

As Kairi had came back to the ground from the conclusion of his special move and saw that he was unsuccessful in striking Ryu with his attack, the one-eyed scarred warrior had made a small frown on his face as he realized that Ryu wouldn't go down that easily and that he was prepared to hold nothing back in defeating him from within the confrontation of the stormful afternoon.

From there, Kairi had rushed towards Ryu in a fast manner once more and upon coming into striking range of his opponent, he began to attack him in a relentless manner with his punches and kicks, causing Ryu to once again evade and parry the attacks that came towards him from Kairi in an instant.

Though Ryu was able to evade and parry some of the attacks with no problem, he was unable to stop all of them on sight as most of Kairi's blows had struck the face and chest of the young Japanese fighter, causing Ryu to endure most of the strikes from within his own time and that he was using his inner strength to withstand the intense pain that was brought upon by the relentless assault of his opponent.

When Ryu was able to parry a fast left hook punch that came from Kairi, the young Japanese fighter had immediately struck back against Kairi by throwing a quick right punch towards Kairi's face, making a direct blow on sight as Kairi had felt the intense physical power that came from Ryu's punch and that he had staggered back a bit while trying to regain his composure from within sight.

Not giving Kairi a chance to strike back, Ryu had rushed towards his opponent and began to attack him with a wave of punches and kicks, causing Kairi to evade some of the blows as a few attacks had struck his face and chest in an instant and that he was slowly being overwhelmed by the physical power that came from Ryu.

After managing to strike Kairi in the chest with his left fist, Ryu had decided to finish up his assault against his opponent by throwing a fast right uppercut punch towards Kairi's lower chin, making a direct hit as the blow itself had knocked Kairi up into the air and that the one-eyed scarred warrior had spat out some blood from within his ascent as he knew that Ryu was holding nothing back in fighting him from within the impromptu battle.

As Kairi had flew back in the air from the endurance of Ryu's right uppercut punch, the one-eyed scarred warrior had managed to regain his focus as he decided to shift his physical movement into performing a backflip from within his descent and that Kairi himself was able to perform the specific move, managing to land safely on his two feet upon the ground as he stood a few feet away from where Ryu was and that Kairi himself had managed to keep his balance up as he looked at Ryu with a precise glance on his face while using his right arm to wipe off the blood that was on his lower lip.

"I must say that I'm quite impressed. Few opponents are able to strike against me with their skills and prove to me that they can be on the same level as myself. Indeed you have the strength of Ansatsuken within you and that you use it quite well" said Kairi.

"Thanks for the compliment Kairi, but I'm not here to impress anyone at the given chance. You said that you had met a person who possesses the same fighting power that I have. I need to know on where you met this person from within your last confrontation with them. It's very important that I know of this" said Ryu as he looked at Kairi with a sternful glance on his face.

"Why do you need to meet this person so badly? I should give you fair warning that unlike yourself...this person has no feeling and emotion from within his spirit and that he won't hesitate to kill you on sight, thus proving his status as being an Ansatsuken warrior" said Kairi.

"Which is why I need to find and stop him as soon as possible. Innocent fighters have no idea on who they're facing when they encounter this person and that they have no clue about the murderous intent that he possesses. I know that you want to fight me and everything Kairi, but my top priority is stopping this person and ensuring that he doesn't get the chance to take the life of another fighter. Please tell me on what you know" said Ryu as he spoke to Kairi in a calm yet determined state.

When Kairi saw that Ryu was very serious about finding the specific person from within his own chance and time, the one-eyed scarred warrior had made a small frown on his face as he knew that Ryu was ready to confront and fight the specific person in an instant and that he had no hesitation from within his fighting spirit upon thinking about the scenario that lied ahead of him from within sight.

"So it seems that you're willing to fight against this person with no second thought and that you'd be ready to face the scenario that would lie in front of you from within the specific confrontation. I must say that you're a fighter with a fearless attitude and that you're always prepared to endure the worst that might befall upon you. Who exactly are you by the way?" said Kairi.

"The name's Ryu...Ryu Hoshi" said Ryu as he introduced himself to Kairi.

"Well Ryu...it's obvious that you're determined to learn of the information that I have and that you won't exactly take no for an answer. Very well then. I'll tell you on what I know and hopefully...you might consider your options before initiating your next move" said Kairi as he decdied to explain to Ryu about his past encounter against the unknown specific fighter.

"It happened about a month ago as I traveling through a countryside outskirt field in England. The weather was dark and stormy, just like right now and that there was no sign of any life from within the area as I was traveling alone upon a dirt road, continuing on my path of Shura. As I walked down the dirt path from within my accord, I detected an unknown presence that was up ahead and that this presence itself had given off a strong yet omnious vibe as its power had swept throughout the specific area of where I was at. In a curious manner, I decided to make my way to the location of where the unknown power was coming from and as I got there, I saw that an unknown Japanese man who had red hair and wore a black karate gi attire on sight had stood upon the right-sided grassy field of the specific area and that he had looked at the dark skies of the afternoon, standing still from within a silent manner as he looked on from within his own precise state.

As I saw the man with my own sight, I noticed a pulsating red aura that he was giving off from within his standing position and that the aura itself had caused me to feel a bit uneasy as I detected the bloodlust that was within the spirit of the specific man. Within time, the man had detected my presence and demanded an explanation of why I was within his territory. I told the man that I wanted to figure out on where the unexpected surge of dark energy was coming from and that I had wanted to see on why he had carried such a malignant energy from within his own spirit. The man told me that the energy he carried is that of the Satsui No Hadou or Surge of Evil Intent and that he was releasing it throughout the area in order to concentrate his inner strength in building up his endurance and ability. As one who walks the path of Shura...I was intriged by the man's unusual fighting spirit and that I challenged him to a fight, in which he had gladly accepted with no second thought. However...I had no idea about the danger that I would eventually put myself in and I had no clue about the ruthlessness that the man had carried from within his own spirit and mind.

The two of us had battled upon the grassy field of the specific area from within the darkness of the stormful afternoon and though it had started to rain in a relentless manner from within sight, the drenching weather didn't affect me nor my opponent as we held nothing back against each other from within our fight and that we were determined to see on who had the better advantage from within the battle itself. Though I had fought to my hardest against the opponent...I was slowly being overwhelmed by his malevolent might and that my own fighting skills had little effect as my opponent was able to counter every attack I threw at him and retaliate with such a malignant force, causing me to realize the possible fact that I had a good chance in losing my own life from within the fight itself.

As I managed to stand back up from the ground after enduring a powerful fireball strike that came from my opponent, I saw that my enemy had slowly made his way towards my standing position and upon seeing the emotionless evil red eyes that was within my opponent...I realized from within that point that my enemy was preparing to strike me down in one last attack and that he wouldn't rest until I was lying dead upon the ground itself. It was from within that moment that I actually wondered on whether I would face a violent death by this person and that I questioned on if it would be either slow and painful or fast and merciless. As many thoughts raced through my mind from within that specific time, I made a small gasp on my face as I felt something being unlocked in an unexpected manner from within my body and that I didn't expect for it to happen, for within due time, I felt an unknown surge of Ki energy rise from within my body during my worried state.

When the man had felt the unexpected surge of Ki energy that came directly from my body, he stopped immediately in his tracks and looked on with a surprised expression on his face as he too was shocked to detect the unexpected power from within sight and that he also wanted to figure out on what was going on at the moment. I'm not exactly sure on what happened next Ryu, but as the unknown surge of Ki energy had continued to build up from within my body, I made a defying yell on my face as I found myself unleashing a powerful flash of light from both my eyes and my body and that the flash itself had swept throughout the area of where the fight had taken place from. Upon doing that action, I immediately fell into an unconscious state as I suddenly lost all of my physical power and that I was unable to wake up from within the given chance.

Within time, I managed to regain my consciousness and found myself lying in a hospital bed of a local medical facility. The doctors who helped me out had explained to me that a couple of villagers living at a nearby town had witnessed the unexpected flash of light that was within the distance of their home and that they had came to the location of where it appeared, discovering my unconscious body upon the specific field from within the process and that they wasted no time in coming to my aid. I asked them if a second person was with me during the discovery, but they said that I was the only person found, confirming the fact that the unknown man was gone before the villagers had arrived from within the area. Even though I had managed to recover from my injuries and continue on my journey, my suspicion of the man still being alive is very high from within my thought and I have a strong feeling that I'm bound to run into him again sometime in the near future" said Kairi as he was done in giving his explanation to Ryu upon sight.

Upon hearing the explanation that came from Kairi upon sight, Ryu had made a sternly frown on his face as he realized that Kairi's past story had instantly caught his attention and that he was now determined to see on whether or not the story itself was connected to the personal ordeal that Ryu was going through at the moment.

"It's no doubt that Kairi had an unexpected run-in with Gouki and that he was lucky to escape the dark power that lied from within Gouki's own fighting spirit. What I'm curious about is the unknown power that Kairi had unleashed in order to ensure his survival against Gouki from within the fight itself. Was it some sort of freak accident or was it an unknown impulse that Kairi had used from within his own surprised state? My journey seems to deliever more questions than answers and that I need to figure them out as soon as possible" said Ryu in his mind.

"Now that you know the reason of why I don't trust the unknown power that's within your spirit...I must continue my fight against you so that I can defeat you and ensure that you don't get the chance to unleash that power from within time" said Kairi.

"Please understand that I have no intention of using the same power that your opponent had possessed from within your past fight and that I would rather lose with honor than to win through malice" said Ryu.

"Quite a good statement to say my friend, but still...I don't trust your word upon the matter. I suggest that you prepare yourself to continue the fight against me and if you manage to beat me from within this battle...I'll consider in sparing you and not take in the account that you would be in the same league as my last opponent" said Kairi as he placed himself in his fighting stance while looking at Ryu with a sternly glare on his face.

"Very well then. If I must beat you to prove that I don't have the murderous intent from within my fighting spirit, so be it. I assure you that before this fight is over...you'll learn that I possess a power that is far from that of your past opponent and hopefully...you'll accept the fact that you must never judge an opponent by their fighting style and appearance" said Ryu as he placed himself in his own fighting stance while looking at Kairi with a determined expression on his face and that the young Japanese fighter was prepared to do battle against the one-eyed scarred fighter from within the scenario of the stormful afternoon.

However...before Ryu and Kairi could get the chance to resume their battle against one another, the two of them had made some startled gasps on their faces as they detected an unknown presence that was within the same area of where they were located from and that the energy of the unknown presence had caught the two of them off guard as they didn't expect to feel it from within their own personal time.

"What in the world...?! What's this dark and menacing aura that I'm feeling right now?" said Ryu in a surprised way upon detecing the unexpected presence from within his sight.

"I can sense an unexpected presence coming our way. A presence that almost feels...familiar to me" said Kairi as he looked on from within his own surprised manner and that he had turned his sight to the right-sided location of the specific fighting area, looking at the distance of the dark landscape with his own sternful glance.

"Familiar?" said Ryu as he looked on in a suspicious manner upon hearing that statement from Kairi.

"Yes and it's one presence I thought I'd never encounter again. It's safe to say that the two of us might face an imminent danger that could cost us our lives if we don't take it with a serious manner. I suggest that you be ready for it Ryu and try to combat it with everything you got" said Kairi as he looked at Ryu with a cautious glance on his face.

Upon hearing that statement from Kairi with his detection, Ryu had nodded in agreement with the one-eyed scarred warrior on his word and decided to keep his guard up as he was prepared to face off against the unknown presence that was within the specific grassy field of the countryside outskirt.

As a few thunderous noises were heard from within the stormy sky of the dark afternoon, Ryu and Kairi had stood upon their ground and fighting stances as they looked at the right-sided distance of the specific landscape and that both fighters had realized from within their own detection that the unknown threat was heading straight their way, preparing to come into contact with them at the given chance.

From there, a mysterious yet menacing growl had echoed throughout the entire grassy field that the two fighters had stood upon and as Ryu and Kairi had heard the growl, the two of them had made some determined expressions on their faces as they were ready to face the unknown threat from within the scenario of the dark afternoon.

Upon looking on with their own perceptive glances, Ryu and Kairi saw that an unknown shadowy figure was heading their way from the right-sided distance upon sight and that the figure had walked in a slow yet stalking like manner as it made its way to the two fighters from within its own accord and time.

As a small lightning bolt had struck a part of the distant ground that was within the specific grassy area, a flash of light had appeared in an instant from within the striking of the lightning bolt and from within the flash itself, the image of the unknown shadowy figure had appeared for a few seconds upon the sight of Ryu and Kairi, causing the two fighters to make some tense glances on their faces as they saw the menacing image of the unknown assailiant.

Upon coming and stopping from within a short distance of Ryu and Kairi, the unknown shadowy figure had finally came into the glance of the two fighters and as the unknown person had stood from upon its own standing ground, Ryu and Kairi had finally got a glimpse of the intruder that appeared when least expected on sight and they had no idea or clue on how this person would confront them from within the afternoon scenario.

The unknown person's description was that of a strong-muscled masked samurai-like fighter who's identity was shrouded by a red Japanese kabuto helmet with a silver menpo horn demon mask that they wore over their face and that they had sharp-pointed blonde hair on sight. The person's fighting attire had consisted of a blue sleeveless fighting shirt, a red samurai chest armor, red shoulder pads that had a demonic face design, blue gloves, blue samurai pants, brown shin guards, black socks, and a pair of brown waraji sandals.

As Ryu and Kairi saw the unknown samurai-like fighter with their own glance, the two warriors had instantly realized from within their time that the unknown person had held a dark and immediate threat from within its own spirit and both the young Japanese fighter and the one-eyed scarred warrior had knew that they were bound to endure an unexpected yet deadly fight from within the unknown confrontation.

"Kairi...do you know on who this guy is?" said Ryu as he spoke to Kairi while looking at the unknown samurai-like fighter with his glance.

"Yes I do Ryu and it's one person I'd thought I'd never meet up with again. I told you already about my battle against the Ansatsuken warrior in England and how that fight had nearly pushed me to my own limit, but this particular person we're seeing right now is even more worse and dangerous than the one you seek in your own accord" said Kairi as he looked at the unknown samurai-like fighter with a sternful glance on his face.

"Even more worse and dangerous?" said Ryu in a shocked yet suspicious way upon hearing that statement from Kairi.

"Indeed. If I were you...I'd pray that you manage to escape from this battle with your own life and hope for the best that you can survive this person's merciless wrath" said Kairi as he continued to look at the unknown samurai-like fighter with his own precise sight.

Upon hearing that statement from Kairi with his own detection, Ryu had made a determined expression on his face as he knew that Kairi was telling the truth about the threat of the unknown samurai-like fighter and that the young Japanese fighter was determined to not let the initimidation of the impromptu opponent get the best of him, as he was determined to defeat him from within the given chance of the confrontation itself.

"Power...I can sense...power...coming from the two of you. One whom I'm familiar with...and the other who is unknown. I can sense great power coming from the two of you and this power...I must have for myself" said the unknown samurai-like fighter as it spoke in a deep, demonic-like tone while it looked at the fighters with an unknown expression through its silver menpo mask.

"That's not gonna happen you fiend. Who are you?" said Ryu as he placed himself in his fighting stance while standing upon his ground against the unknonwn samurai-like fighter.

"I am...an embodiment of the anger, hatred, envy, treachery, and despair that lies from within this world. I am...a warrior who has no limit and that I seek to gather the greatest power from within my own spirit. I am...Garuda" said the unknown samurai-like fighter as it made a pair of eerily red eyes glow through its menpo mask while another thunderous roar was heard from within the area and that the unknown person had introduced itself as being Garuda: a mysterious demon-like fighter whose origin and identity was unknown by those who encounter it on sight.

"Garuda?" said Ryu in a puzzled manner upon hearing the unknown person's name with his detection.

"Yes and as you can sense right now...I hold a dark power within me that cannot be rivaled by anything else in this world. I feed off the energy of warriors who seek strength and vengeance on sight and upon doing so...I can turn any opponent's inner strength into my own unique weapon. I detect a faint portion of dark power that lies within you and this power is almost similar to that of the Satsui No Hadou" said Garuda as he looked at Ryu in calm yet ruthless manner.

"You know about the Satsui No Hadou?" said Ryu in a surprised manner upon hearing that statement from Garuda.

"Indeed I do young one, for I have consumed the souls of many men who have succumb to the power of the Satsui No Hadou and as I slay each one of them...their dark power has fallen within me, enabling me to increase my own ever-growing power. I can sense that you're trying to supress the dark power from growing within your spirit and I commend you for doing such an act, but I'm afraid that you cannot delay the inevitable. You must unleash the Satsui No Hadou right now and fight against me with your true strength. That way...I can defeat you in time and take your power for myself" said Garuda.

"You can forget it scumbag. There's no way that I'm gonna submit to the Satsui No Hadou just so you can attempt to kill me and take my power. I swore upon my master's grave that I would never follow the path of a murderer and that I would rather die in honor than to win through malice" said Ryu in a determined way.

"Quite a noble statement to say, but you have little choice in this matter. Whether you want to or not...you will succumb to the Satsui No Hadou and accept your fate as I slay you to increase my power. This is the will of my determination...my ambition" said Garuda as he looked at Ryu in a precise manner and upon doing so, the samurai-like demon had unleashed an invisible force energy wave that struck Ryu's standing position in an instant, causing the young Japanese fighter to make a shocked gasp on his face as he felt the unexpected force wave with his own endurance and realizing that he was unable to keep his balance from within his standing position, the young Japanese fighter had fallen to ground upon his knees and that he used his hands to hold himself up from the ground as he began to pant a bit as he tried to regain his strength and composure from within the given chance of the impromptu confrontation.

"Ryu! Are you okay?" said Kairi as he looked at Ryu in a surprised state upon seeing his opponent fall to the ground in such an unexpected sight.

"I'll be fine Kairi, except that I'm shocked to feel such a detection of dangerous power from this guy. He wasn't kidding when he said that he had a dark surge of power from within his spirit and that I'm already struggling to stand back up and try to hold my ground against him. Something tells me that the two of us aren't gonna walk away from this battle unscathed" said Ryu as he looked at Kairi in a precise state while trying to focus his inner strength in getting back up from his kneeling position on the ground.

"That I agree. You stay here and try to recover your strength Ryu. I'll see if I can fight against this guy and buy you some time for your recovery" said Kairi as he looked at Ryu in a calm manner.

"You certain that's a good idea Kairi? I mean...you said it yourself that this person is more dangerous than the one you faced back in England" said Ryu as he slowly got back up from the ground and that he managed to stand back up on his two feet as he focused his inner abilities to stand upon his own ground against Garuda.

"Indeed I did Ryu and while I still consider that person to being an imminent threat to those that encounter him...this one could easily kill that other person with little effort. Besides that...I've faced this guy before in the past and managed to escape from him with my unknown power. Hopefully...I'll be able to not push my luck from within this chance and try to survive a second encounter with him. When you're able to...see if you can give me a hand in stopping him. I have a gut feeling that my strength alone won't be enough to stop his wrath" said Kairi as he spoke to Ryu while looking at Garuda with a determined expression on his face.

"Right" said Ryu as he agreed with Kairi on his statement and that he had continued to focus his inner energy in recovering from the unexpected energy wave that was placed upon him by Garuda.

From there, Kairi had decided to walk away from his standing position that was near Ryu so that he could make his way to where Garuda had stood at and upon coming within a specific distance of the samurai-like demon, the one-eyed scarred warrior had stood a few feet away from where Garuda was, enabling Kairi to stand upon his new ground as he looked at Garuda with an emotionless expression on his face while another thunderous roar was heard from within the stormy sky of the dark afternoon.

"Your...power...is familiar to me. Yes...I have fought against you before in the past...and you manage to escape from me. Like the other person...you too have a hidden power within you. A power that I wish to have for my own" said Garuda as he looked at Kairi with a menacing glance through his menpo mask.

"Don't get too excited fool. There's no way in the world that I'll let you have my power. As one who follows the path of Shura...I am always prepared to eliminate those who stand in my way and you're not an exception to that rule" said Kairi as he placed himself in his fighting stance while looking at Garuda with a precise expression on his face.

"Even if that was so...your power will still become mine and there's nothing you can do to stop me. This time...you won't escape" said Garuda as he placed himself in his own fighting stance and that he had looked at Kairi in a ruthless state while making a small growl through his menpo mask.

"I don't intend to Garuda. I plan to show you that I won't hold back in my efforts to crush you right here and now. Get ready to face defeat" said Kairi as he made an strong dash towads Garuda's standing position and upon coming within striking range of his opponent, Kairi had attempted to strike Garuda's mask with a fast right hook punch, but before the attack could make a direct hit upon its target, Garuda had immediately brought his right arm up and used its front portion to block the punch in an instant, causing Kairi to clench his teeth in a frustrated way as he knew that having to overcome the strength of Garuda wouldn't exactly be an easy feat for him to do upon sight.

Not wasting a second from within his own chance, Kairi had unleashed a wave of fast punches and kicks against Garuda, in which the samurai-like demon had used his two arms to block and parry each attack that came towards him upon sight in a fast manner and Garuda himself was able to stand upon his ground as he didn't move an inch from within his defensive parrying of his opponent's attack barrage.

"Unbelieveable. Garuda is using both of his arms to parry every attack that's being brought to him by Kairi and it looks like he isn't losing any portion of his strength. Just who exactly are we dealing with here?" said Ryu in his mind as he looked on in a surprised manner upon seeing Garuda's defense from within his own glance.

After his left fist had failed to strike Garuda thanks to the arm parrying from within the assault, Kairi had decided to rush towards his opponent once more and that he had raised his right fist up in the air as he attempted to strike Garuda with a quick right hand punch, but before Kairi could get the chance to attack Garuda with his right fist, the samurai-like demon had immediately balled up his own left fist in an instant and raised it very quickly in the air, throwing it to Kairi's face from within the blink of an eye and that the backhanded fist strike had made a direct hit against the left side of Kairi's face, causing the one-eyed scarred warrior to gasp in shock upon feeling the unexpected physical attack that came from his opponent and that he was knocked to the left side of the area in a violent manner as he flew through the air in a harsh state so that he could crash upon the ground through his back in a hard and rough sight. Upon lying on the ground of the field that was a few feet away from where Ryu and Garuda had stood from, Kairi had clenched his teeth in a frustrating way as he felt a hard red welt upon his left cheek and that a small trail of blood had started to come down from the left area of his lower lip.

"Kairi!" cried Ryu as he saw that his fellow fighter was knocked to the ground by the unexpected opponent.

"He he he. Physical strength alone won't stop me on sight. You must use true power if you're to stand a chance against me" said Garuda.

"You may be good to knock my friend out Garuda, but don't expect to defeat me so easily. I'll see to it that I defeat you and ensure my safety and Kairi's. Here I come" said Ryu as he looked at Garuda with a determined expression on his face and that he wasted no time in charing towards Garuda, who stood upon his ground as he anticipated the attack that would come from the young Japanese fighter.

As Ryu had came within striking range of Garuda, he decided to unleash his own wave of fast punches and kicks against Garuda and that the young Japanese fighter had held nothing back in his attempt to defeat the unexpected opponent of the dark afternoon, but Gardua himself was able to block and parry each blow that came towards him from Ryu and the scenario itself had caused Ryu to feel a bit frustrated in knowing that his moves were easily being deflected by his opponent.

When Ryu had tried to attack Garuda with a fast left hook punch, the samurai-like demon had unexpectedly caught Ryu's fist in mid-air with his own left hand and that Garuda himself had held Ryu's balled-up left fist from within his own hand's grip, causing Ryu to make a tense expression on his face as he felt the pressure that was being applied to his fist by Garuda's own hand.

"It's useless to attempt a resist from your inner power. Submit and accept the fate of the Satsui No Hadou" said Garuda as he spoke to Ryu from within his time.

"Never" said Ryu as he looked at Garuda in a defiant way.

"You are a fool to continue this ignorance and I will not stand for it" said Garuda as he decided to use his left hand's grip to slowly crush the left fist of Ryu, causing the young Japanese fighter to make a painful yell on his face as he tried to withstand the physical intensity that was brought upon him by Garuda upon sight.

As Garuda had continued to hold Ryu's left fist from within mid-air, he decided to immediately ball up his own right fist from within his time and as Garuda had released his left hand's grip from Ryu's fist upon sight, he immediately threw his right fist towards Ryu's face and made a direct hit through the use of a hook punch, sending Ryu flying back through the air in a hard way so that the young Japanese fighter could crash upon the ground through his back and lie in a roughed up sight as he struggled to endure the intense pain that was brought upon him by his opponent.

"Your fighting skill is quite impressive young one, but it pales in comparison to my own power. Only by tapping into the Satsui No Hadou may you stand a chance against me" said Garuda as he looked at Ryu, who lied a few feet away from where he was.

"Not...gonna happen" said Ryu as he looked at Garuda from his roughed-up state and that he spoke in a strong defiant manner against the samurai-like demon.

While another thunderous roar was heard from within the stormy skies of the specific area, a small shower of rain had started to pour down upon the area of where the fight was taking place from and while Ryu had felt himself being drenched by the pouring water of the storm, Garuda didn't move upon sight an inch as he allowed the rain to pour down upon his body while he continued to look at Ryu with an emotionless expression through his menpo mask.

"Will you still continue to defy me or will you finally accept the fact in unleashing the Satsui No Hadou for my power?" said Garuda.

"Like I said before...I have no intention of using that dark power. If I'm to battle against you...I will use my own power and nothing else" said Ryu as he managed to get back up from the ground upon sight and that he looked at Garuda in a determined manner while balling up his fists and placing himself from within his own fighting stance.

"I admire your resolve to not use the Satsui No Hadou, but you cannot punish yourself any longer. Whether you want to or not...I'll force you to use the power of the Satsui No Hadou and make you embrace your true destiny, in which you'll help me get stronger" said Garuda as he made his eerie red eyes glow through his menpo mask and upon doing so, the samurai-like demon had unleashed another invisible force energy wave that struck Ryu in an instant from his standing position, causing the young Japanese fighter to make a shocked gasp on his face as he felt the second energy wave with his detection and that the unexpected impact of the move had caused Ryu to cough a bit as he immediately gripped his chest with his right hand while sweating upon his forehead from within the process, feeling that his heart was racing very fast and that he tried to maintain an immediate calmness from within the situation.

"What's...going on? It feels as if my entire chest...is on fire and still burning up. Is Garuda using a portion of his power to draw out the Satsui No Hadou from within me? If that's the case...I can't afford to let him succeed. I have to fight it" said Ryu in his mind as he made an excruciating expression on his face on his face in feeling the intense mental pain that was brought upon him by Garuda and that Ryu himself was determined to overcome it through his own strong will and strength.

"Try as you will to resist my temptation, but know the fact that you'll give in to your dark power and allow me the chance to take it for myself. This is the inevitable fate for you" said Garuda as he looked at Ryu's struggle with his own shrouded glance.

Before Garuda could continue his sight upon Ryu, he heard an unexpected voice that barely caught him off-guard and he knew upon the second that Kairi had attempted to attack him from within the right opportunity of the afternoon confrontation.

"Shinki Hatsudou!" yelled Kairi's voice from within sight and as Garuda had turned his sight around to the left direction of where the voice had came from, he saw that a purple Ki energy fireball had flew through the air and went straight towards him from within his own shrouded glance.

Upon seeing the energy projectile heading his way, Garuda had lifted his left hand up in the air and upon doing so, the samurai-like demon had placed himself from within a crimson red-like energy aura as it pulsated very strong from within Garuda's own sight and time.

When the energy projectile had came within a direct impact of Garuda's left hand, it instantly broke apart as it fizzled out from the intensity of Garuda's energy aura and Garuda himself was able to subside his own aura as he took his time to look at Kairi, who stood upon his ground that was a few feet away from where Garuda was and that the one-eyed scarred warrior had panted a bit as he tried to regain most of his strength while standing from within his own fighting stance.

"So you've finally gotten up from the ground after my last hit on you. I have to say that your strong endurance and stamina is quite unique, yet you fail to release the hidden power that's within you" said Garuda as he looked at Kairi with his unknown glance.

"Even if that was so...I won't rest until I defeat you and make sure you pay the price for standing in my own personal path of getting stronger" said Kairi.

"Your idle threat against me is quite bold to hear. Let me see if you can actually back it up" said Garuda as he turned his standing position around towards Kairi and upon doing so, the samurai-like demon had raised both of his arms up in the air in an x-like formation as he was preparing to unleash his next tactic against Kairi from within the scenario of the raining afternoon.

Upon making a small growl through his menpo mask, Garuda had immediately brought both of his arms down to the ground upon their separate sides and as he did that move, he had unexpectedly unleashed a set of long metal twin blades that immediately emerged from the front part of his arms, each of them being razor sharp and dangerous upon sight.

As Kairi saw that Garuda was now wielding a set of twin blades through his own arms, the one-eyed scarred warrior had made a frustrating glance on his face as he realized that his fight against Garuda had now gotten a whole lot dangerous and that he couldn't afford to mess up in his fighting attempts, for if he did...he would instantly fall victim to the wrath of Garuda himself.

Without any hesitation or second thought, Garuda had immediately sprinted towards Kairi while holding his bladed arms in the air and Garuda himself had made a defiant yell through his menpo mask as he was determined to force Kairi in bringing out his hidden power.

When Garuda had came within striking range of Kairi, he wasted no time in using his twin blades to attack Kairi through the use of a slashing barrage assault, causing Kairi to duck and evade each slash that was brought upon him by his opponent and that Kairi wouldn't let up from within his evasion as he was determined to find a way to attack Garuda from within the right opportunity of his own situation.

As Garuda had tried to decapitate Kairi's head with a right-handed swing slash, Kairi had ducked the move at the last second and immediately retaliated against Garuda by throwing a fast right uppercut towards the lower chin of Garuda, making a direct hit upon sight as Garuda had felt the strong counterattack of the one-eyed scarred warrior and that he staggered back a bit while trying to recover from the move from within his own time.

From there, Kairi had immediately went on the offensive and began to attack Garuda with a wave of punches and kicks, struking Garuda's menpo mask and samurai armor in a relentless state and though Kairi had realized that most of his blows were barely having any affect against Garuda, the one-eyed scarred warrior was determined to show the samurai-like demon that he wouldn't go down without a valiant fight.

Upon throwing a jumping right roundhouse kick towards Garuda's menpo mask that made a direct hit on sight and that the blow itself had caused Garuda to stagger back a bit, Kairi had realized that he needed to keep his assault up against his opponent and without any hesitation or second thought, the one-eyed scarred warrior had immediately rushed towards Garuda in a fast manner so that he could jump towards him in the air and attempt to strike him with a rushing right fist punch, but before Kairi could get the chance to attack Garuda with his next move, the samurai-like demon had made an angered roar through his menpo mask as he immediately took a step foward through his right foot and thrusted his chest towards Kairi in a fast way and upon doing that tactic, Garuda had unleashed an unexpected metal blade that shot from out the center of his samurai armor and that the blade itself had pierced the lower right side of Kairi's stomach, causing Kairi to make a horrified gasp on his face as he didn't expect for Garuda to strike him with such an unexpected move and that Kairi himself had spat out some blood upon Garuda's samurai armor from within the impact of the technique.

"Kairi!" cried Ryu as he looked on in complete shock upon seeing that his fellow fighter was being brutally assaulted by Garuda from his immobilized position.

"He he he. Your determination to fight against me is quite entertaining, but I did not come here just so you could waste my time with your pitiful physical skills. Whether you like it or not...I will force you into unleashing your hidden power so that I can get stronger from it" said Garuda as he used the balance and strength of his samurai armor's metal blade to fling Kairi to the right side of the ground, causing Kairi to crash through his back in a hard state and that Kairi had made an intense excruciating expression on his face as he used his left hand to cover the deep bloody gash wound that was upon the lower right side of his stomach.

Upon having Kairi being released violently from his samurai armor's metal blade, Garuda had extended the blade back into the armor so that he could restore his mobility and turn his sight towards Kairi, who struggled to get back up from the ground as he tried to endure the excruciating pain of his deep flesh wound.

"So tell me...are you willing to not hold anything back and unleash your hidden power against me?" said Garuda as he looked at Kairi with a menacing glance through his menpo mask.

"You..." said Kairi as he looked at Garuda in a vengeful state while enduring the intense pain that was going through his entire body at the moment.

"I can sense that your anger and frustration is building up from within and you now seek to make me pay in pure blood. Your hatred towards me only fuels my dark power and once you unleash your hidden abilities...I'll be even more stronger. What will it be?" said Garuda as he looked at Kairi in a precise state while making his eerie red eyes glow through his mask and that he had pointed his right metal blade towards his downed opponent, causing Kairi to clench his teeth in frustration upon realizing the tough predicament that he was in.

Before Garuda could get the chance to make his next move against Kairi, the samurai-like demon had made a small gasp on his face as he detected an unexpected presence from within his time and that a voice had immediately spoken out from within another loud roar of the afternoon thunderstorm.

"Garuda!" yelled Ryu's voice.

Upon hearing Ryu's voice with his own detection, Garuda had immediately turned his sight to the location of where Ryu had stood from and as Garuda had looked on from within his own glance, he saw that Ryu had stared directly at him from within a tense state and that the young Japanese fighter had balled up both of his fists and clenched his teeth in an angered manner as he began to emit a small purple Ki energy aura from upon his standing position.

"The dark power from within this person is slowly rising up. Yes...I can feel it from within my detection. He's finally giving in to the Satsui No Hadou" said Garuda in his mind as he looked at Ryu from within his time.

As Ryu had continued to look at Garuda in an angered and vengeful way while being drenched by the intensity of the afternoon storm's rain, the purple Ki energy aura that was seen upon his body had slowly glowed in an illuminated bright manner and that Ryu's own eyes had turned ghostly white as he was focusing his inner strength in maintaining the unknown power that was within his own body and spirit.

When Kairi saw that Ryu was emitting the purple Ki energy aura from within his immobilized position, the one-eyed scarred warrior had made a tense glance on his face as he realized the unexpected scenario that was playing out right now and he feared about the possible situation that would happen from within the battle of the dark afternoon.

"The power of the Satsui No Hadou runs very strong through within you. Your power gives me my own inner strength and as I feed off from it...I become an even more powerful warrior who cannot be stopped. Channel your anger and hatred towards me. Direct all negative feelings towards me. Give me the power that I so desire" said Garuda as he made his way towards Ryu's standing position so that he could place himself a few feet away from where the young Japanese fighter was.

As Ryu had heard that statement from Garuda, he made an angered yell on his face as he unleashed a powerful surge of dark aura energy from within his sight and upon doing that action, Ryu had targeted Garuda in an instant as he was determined to hurt the samurai-like demon without any hesitation or second thought.

From there, Ryu had brought both of his hands together from within his particular fighting stance and began to gather a surge of Ki energy from within the open space that was between the two of them, but what made this energy gathering very different is that Ryu wasn't gathering blue Ki energy from within the open space and instead... he was gathering an unexpected surge of purple Ki energy that had increased in a hard and violent manner upon sight as the power itself was manifested through the use of the anger and hatred that Ryu was going through at the very moment.

"Such power that I'm detecting right now. Ryu is using the same power that my opponent from a while back had unleashed against me. Even though Ryu has vowed to not use the strength of the Satsui No Hadou...this situation has given him little choice in the making. After this battle...will his view upon the Satsui No Hadou change greatly and if that's so...am I bound to face another potential enemy in due time?" said Kairi in his mind upon seeing the situation that was happening before him.

Upon feeling that he had gathered enough Ki energy from within his fighting stance, Ryu, who had continued be engulfed in a purple Ki energy aura while having lifeless eyes upon sight, had wasted no time in targeting Garuda from within his glance and that the young Japanese fighter had made an angered expression on his face as he was determined to unleash his attack against the samraui-like demon while a thunderous roar was heard from within the raining afternoon.

"Shinku....Hadouken!" yelled Ryu as he thrusted his two hands foward from within his fighting stance and unleashed the powerful surge of purple Ki energy that flew from out of Ryu's hands and went straight towards Garuda in a fast and relentless state.

As Garuda saw that the intense projectile of Ryu was heading straight towards him in a quick and powerful sight, the samurai-like demon had made a tense yell through his menpo mask as he immediately brought both of his metal twin blades back into the front part of his arms and that he had prepared himself to take the projectile head on from within his own given chance.

When the projectile had came within striking range of Garuda's standing position, Garuda had brought both of his arms up in the air and that he had unexpectedly stopped the projectile from its flight as he had caught and held the attack from within his very own hands, struggling in an instant as he felt the intense power that came from Ryu's special move.

Upon holding Ryu's projectile from within his own hands, Garuda had made an intense growl upon sight as he had illuminated himself in a crimson red energy aura from within his time and that he had also made his red eyes glow through his mask as he was showing the intensity and power that lied from within his own dark spirit and strength.

As Kairi saw that Garuda was holding his defense against Ryu's Shinku Hadouken attack, the one-eyed scarred warrior couldn't help but make a shocked glance on his face as he was surprised to see the dark power that Garuda had possessed upon sight and he wondered from within his own mind if Garuda could truly be stopped from within the given opportunity and time.

When another thunderous roar was heard from within the raining of the dark afternoon, Garuda had made a defiant scream upon sight as he had tapped into his inner dark power from within his defense and as he did that tactic, Garuda had placed some of his own dark energy from within the fireball and upon doing so, had caused an unexpected explosion to happen as the projectile itself had imploded from the intensity of Garuda's own dark power and the samurai-like demon had felt the strong impact of the explosion itself as it was blown from within his own sight. However...Garuda was barely affected by the explosion as he continued to stand upon his own ground and that he had continued to glow from within his crimson red energy aura as he looked on in a calm yet menacing state from within the scenario.

"Unbelievable. Garuda has managed to stop one of Ryu's attacks with ease and used his own dark power to destroy the move effortlessly. It's safe to say that Garuda is a fighter who is to be both respected...and feared at the same time" said Kairi in his mind upon seeing the event that transpired from within his own sight.

Upon seeing that his attack had failed to hurt Garuda from within the given chance, Ryu had started to pant a bit as the pressure of unleashing his super attack against Garuda had taken its toll upon him and that he was slowly losing his strength and stamina in a fast state.

As the purple Ki energy aura around Ryu had started to subside from within time, Ryu's lifeless eyes had completely went back to normal and that Ryu himself had made a shocked yet exhausted expression on his face as he couldn't believe on what had happened to him from within the scenario that took place upon sight.

"I...can't believe it. Did I...tap into the Satsui No Hadou? No...it can't be" said Ryu in his mind as he continued to look on from within his weary state.

From there, Ryu had fallen upon his knees in an instant and placed both of his hands upon the ground as he tried to keep his balance up from his exhaustion and as he did that move, Ryu had made a frustrated yet tiring glance on his face as he tried to contemplate the situation that occured from within the battle of the afternoon.

"This feeling...of pain and regret...is running through my very own body. I haven't felt this way...since I won the World Warrior Tournament in Thailand many months ago...and how I let my anger and frustration...cause me to scar my final opponent very badly. Once again...I let my anger get the best of me...and now...I have to accept the hard truth...in knowing that I had to resort to this...in attacking my opponent...with no heart...and no honor. Master...I'm...sorry" said Ryu in his mind as he continued to think about the scenario from within his own time and before he could continue to think about the entire situation, Ryu had collapsed upon the ground through his chest and he lied upon the ground from within an exhausted and unconscious state, unable to continue his battle against Garuda from within the raining afternoon.

As Garuda saw that Ryu was now unconscious from within his sight, the samurai-like demon had made a small growl through his menpo mask as he realized the unknown potential that Ryu had from within his fighting spirit and that he decided to initiate his next move from within his own given chance of his time

"The power of the Satsui No Hadou runs very well from within your spirit young one and though you try hard to resist it...a small trinket of temptation has enabled you to taste a portion of its great power. Thanks to the energy that you unleashed against me....I have gained a great portion of power from within my spirit and I know that I'll get more once you succumb fully to the Satsui No Hadou. Like a young tree that slowly grows once it's been planted from the ground as a tiny seed...your power will slowly grow to great heights and as you get stronger and powerful from within your time...I am bound to gain your power that will surely satisfy my never-ending hunger" said Garuda in a relentless state.

Upon saying that statement from within his time, Garuda had decided to turn his attention to Kairi, who had managed to get back up from the ground despite his bloody wound and as Kairi saw that Garuda had looked at him upon sight, the one-eyed scarred warrior had made a sternly frown on his face as he decided to keep his guard up, not knowing on what might happen next from within his own glance.

"Like this young person...you too have what it takes to grow stronger and increase your own power. When I battled you for the first time...I sensed that there was an unknown power from within your fighting spirit and you have yet to realize it and use it to unleash your own full potential. This second fight has shown me the fact that you've trained real well since our last encounter and you know for certain on what the power you have inside of you, but still...you have yet to unleash it from within its full capability. I will leave you and your friend alone for the time being and let the two of you continue on your paths of getting stronger, but be warned that from within the day of when the two of you manage to finally reach your goal of being stronger...I will appear and challenge you for your power. Hopefully...the two of you won't be the next victims of my hunger and that your souls will be able to stay away from being consumed by my own powerful might. Until then...train well and stay on guard" said Garuda as he gave his statement to Kairi and upon saying his final word to the one-eyed scarred warrior, the samurai-like demon had turned around from his standing position and began to walk away from Ryu and Kairi, heading off into the darkness of the grassy field's landscape and that he had slowly disappeared from upon the sight of Kairi during the raining afternoon.

As Kairi saw that Garuda was now gone from upon his glance, he made a small frown on his face as he realized that the samurai-like demon had spared him and Ryu upon sight and though Kairi was glad to know that his life wasn't gonna be taken away from him, he felt a bit disappointed in knowing that Garuda had taken pity upon him and from within Kairi's own fighting spirit...a show of sympathy had proven to be very harsh towards Kairi's own shrouded pride.

Upon seeing Garuda's departure from the area, Kairi had decided to turn his sight towards Ryu, who had continued to lie upon the ground from within an unconscious state and that Kairi himself had decided to make his way over to Ryu while continuing to use his left hand in covering up his stomach's lower right side flesh wound.

When Kairi had stood a few feet away from where Ryu had lied from and saw that the young Japanese fighter was still unconscious from within sight, Kairi had made a sternful expression on his face as he thought about the dark power that Ryu had from within his fighting spirit and he tried to figure out on what his next option should be from within his own time and opportunity.

"So it seems that from within a particular moment...you gave in to the temptation of the Satsui No Hadou and used a portion of its power to attack Garuda from within a futile effort. Your power is no different from the opponent that I faced a while ago and there's a good chance that you might eventually follow the same path as he is. I should eliminate you right now so that you don't get the chance to fully embrace the Satsui No Hadou and use its power for your own accord, but still..." said Kairi in his mind as he looked at Ryu in a cautious yet determined way.

As another thunderous roar was heard from within the raining sky of the relentless thunderstorm, Kairi had continued to look at Ryu with an emotionless glare on his face as he tried to figure out on what to do with the young Japanese fighter and as Kairi was opting to eliminate Ryu once and for all, he couldn't actually consider that option, as he couldn't help but think back to what Ryu had said to him earlier, in which the young Japanese fighter had told Kairi that he would never give in to the dark power of the Satsui No Hadou and that he would rather lose through an honorable way than to win through a murderous intent.

"What do I do?" said Kairi in his mind as he looked on with a frustrated expression on his face and that he tried to figure out on what to do with Ryu while one last thunderous roar was heard from within the thunderstorm of the raining dark afternoon, signifying the fact that the ordeal of the impromptu battle was finally over and that rest and recovery could come upon those that were caught from within the rain itself.

**Mitte, Berlin, Germany/ Local Medical Hospital**

Three days later at a local medical hospital that was located in the downtown section of the Mitte locality, Ryu had slept peacefully from within the bed of a hospital room that was located upon the third floor of the huge building and that the young Japanese fighter was dressed in a white sleeveless hospital gown as his own fighting attire and white duffel bag had lied upon a chair that was on the right side of the hospital bed.

As Ryu had continued to sleep from within his time of the day's mid-afternoon while having the front part of his right arm being hooked up to a hospital IV unit that stood upon the left side of his bed, he slowly started to regain his consciousness in an instant and as Ryu had managed to open up his eyes, he made a small gasp on his face as he realized that the previous situation he was in was now over and that he was surprised to know that he was still alive in his own accord and time.

"W...what's going on? Where am I?" said Ryu as he slowly sat up from his hospital bed while looking around in a puzzled yet determined state.

From there, a middle-aged Caucasian male doctor of German descent had made his way into the room through the use of a right-sided entrance door and as the doctor saw that Ryu was finally awake upon sight, he made a small smile on his face as he was happy to know that the young Japanese fighter was okay and that he would get the chance of recovering from his injuries in his own time.

"At last...you've finally regained consciousness. I thought for sure that you weren't gonna wake up in the condition that we found you in, but I guess it's safe to say that your own strong will is what gave you the strength to finally awake from your three-day sleep" said the German doctor as he made his way over to Ryu so that he could stand upon the right side of the hospital bed that Ryu was in.

"Doctor...what's going on? Where exactly am I?" said Ryu as he spoke to the doctor in a decent way.

"You're here at a local hospital in Mitte my friend. You've been here for at least three days now and that my associates and I were able to treat your injuries. You should be able to leave in the next day or two in full health" said the German doctor as he gave a brief explanation to Ryu from within his time.

Upon hearing that statement from the German doctor with his detection, Ryu had made a small gasp on his face as he instantly remembered Kairi from within his time and that he wanted to immediately know on what happened to the one-eyed scarred warrior from within the aftermath of the impromptu battle against Garuda.

"What about my friend? Is he okay?" said Ryu in a calm yet concerned state.

"Your friend?" said the German doctor in a confused manner upon hearing that statement from Ryu.

"Yes. There was a person with me right before I passed out from my injuries. He has a scar over his right eye and that he was previously injured in a fight. I need to know if he's okay" said Ryu in a determined sight.

"I'm sorry to say this, but we haven't met any friend of yours that we know about. To tell the truth...my associates and I had found you outside our front door and that you were pretty roughed-up and exhausted from upon our sight. We wasted no time in bringing you in and seeing to it that you got treated for your injuries" said the German doctor as he looked at Ryu with a decent glance on his face.

Upon hearing that statement from the German doctor, Ryu had made a startled expression on his face as he couldn't believe the fact that Kairi was nowhere to be found and that Ryu himself was worried about the condition and welfare of the one-eyed scarred warrior from within his own personal time.

"Kairi..." said Ryu in his mind as he thought about the whereabouts of his fellow fighter.

"By the way...a nurse told me that there was some sort of note that was attached to your blackbelt from within our discovery of you and thinks that it may belong to you. Here it is" said the German doctor as he grabbed a white envelope from upon the chair that was near him and handed it to Ryu without any hesitation.

"You know exactly what the note says?" said Ryu as he held the white envelope with his right hand.

"I'm afraid not. We believe that it's something personal for you to read and that we didn't want to get involve in your own business. I assure you that my associates and I haven't read the note and that we kept it in good condition for you to read. I'll leave you alone for the time being so that you can read your paper in private. I'll be back in 30 minutes to check up on your condition" said the German doctor as he decided to exit from the room so that he could give Ryu his own personal time to read the unknown note upon sight.

As Ryu saw that the German doctor was gone from his sight, he decided to open the letter from within his time and pulled out a white note from it that had some writing from within Ryu's own perceptive glance.

Upon reading the writing in his own accord and opportunity, Ryu saw that the note was written by none other than Kairi himself and as Ryu had read the note from within sight, he began to think about Kairi's own voice as if the one-eyed scarred warrrior was writing down the words from within the note before his unexpected departure.

"**Ryu...it seems that fate was on our side as we were able to escape from the wrath of our unexpected enemy and though the two of us have managed to survive this ordeal...I have a strong feeling that this is far from over and that the two of us are bound to enconter Garuda again some time in the future. If you're reading this message right now...it'll mean that you've finally awoken from your long sleep and that you're trying to figure out on where I am. Rest assured that I'm okay in my own right and that there's no need for you to worry about my welfare. I've endured far worse injuries in the past and my recent one is merely nothing to my own glance. The temptation of the Satsui No Hadou had gotten to you in an instant and that you gave in your own anger and frustration, enabling Garuda to get the chance in seeing the power that he desires for his own dark spirit. Even though you didn't fully give in to the power of the Satsui No Hadou...I felt a small sample of the dark power that lies within your own fighting spirit and I begin to wonder on if you would be able to control such strength from within the future.**

**After the battle...I had questioned myself on what to do with you from within your unconscious state and that I was trying to think clearly on what the logic action would be. At first...I wanted to end your life from upon the moment and see to it that you never got the chance to taste the temptation of the Satsui No Hadou, but before I could actually consider that action, I remember a statement that you said to me earlier, in which you told me that you would never give in to the malevolent power of the Satsui No Hadou and that you would rather die with honor than to win through malice. Upon remembering that statement and seeing the relentless determination that was within your eyes and spirit, I realized that you were willing to keep good on your word and train effortlessly so that you wouldn't allow yourself to follow the same path as the opponent who I faced before in England.**

**From that point, I decided to spare you for the time being and have you recover your strength and stamina so that you can continue on your own journey, but don't think for a second that this changes anything between the two of us. Though you said to me that you would not give in to the power of the Satsui No Hadou, I am still cautious about your power and that I have a skeptic eye in thinking that you'll be able to succeed in your own personal mission. Hopefully...I won't regret my decision in letting you go from within my time. As for myself...I plan to continue on my own journey as I'll train myself to master the unknown power that lies from within my own fighting spirit and though the training will be hard for me...I won't let anything stop me, for as a warrior who walks the path of Shura...I won't rest until I get stronger in my own time and right. Until then Ryu...good luck in your journey and may you stay safe. Kairi**"

Upon seeing the note from within his own time, Ryu had made a small sigh on his face as he realized that Kairi had entrusted him in getting stronger while avoiding the temptation of the Satsui No Hadou and though Ryu had realized that his own training wouldn't be that easy, he would be prepared to endure the tough trials that awaited him and that he wouldn't rest until he became a strong and perfect martial artist from within his own glance and time.

"Thank you...Kairi...for letting me continue on my journey and giving me a chance to prove myself to you. Like I said before...I have no intention of following the same path that Gouki has travelled upon and I'll work tirelessly to ensure that I can build up my fighting spirit and withstand the temptation of the Satsui No Hadou. Even though I had let my anger get the best of me from this time...I assure you that it won't happen again. If I'm to battle and win against the Satsui No Hadou...I have to train hard and build a strong mind so that the temptation of the Satsui No Hadou doesn't affect me again. I've already felt its power once before and I don't wish to feel it again. Master...please give me the strength needed to overcome this ordeal. I'll definitely need it if I'm to become a true martial artist in due time" said Ryu in his mind as he made a determined glance on his face upon thinking about his resolve to overcome the personal problem that he was facing at the moment and as Ryu had turned his sight to the left-sided window of the hospital room and saw the clear blue sky of the afternoon, the young Japanese fighter had looked on with a precise glance on his face as he thought about the continuation of his journey and that he was determined to succeed without any hesitation or problem.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Ryu travels to London, England as he continues on his quest of getting stronger and trying to track down Gouki in his own time. Upon arriving in the city, Ryu meets up with an old friend of his named Charles Eagle, who happens to be a part-time bouncer and that he had once battled against Ryu from the World Warrior Tournament. During their conversation with each other, Ryu and C. Eagle come across a young woman who's being chased by local thugs and that the two fighters immediately come to her aid. Upon seeing the woman with his own glance, C. Eagle instantly recognizes the young woman as being Cornelia Wright: the young daughter of the British Prime Minister and in due time, Ryu and C. Eagle learns the fact that Cornelia had sneaked away from her bodyguards so that she could see London in her own accord. While Ryu and C. Eagle decide to watch over Cornelia until she decides to head back home, they are unware of the fact that a mysterious crime boss is after Cornelia for an unknown purpose and that he'll eliminate anyone who tries to get in his way. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	35. Chapter 34: A Daughter's Day Off

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 3: The Adventures of Ryu**

**Chapter 34: A Daughter's Day Off**

* * *

**City of Westminster, London, England/ West End of London Area**

It was a bright and decent Saturday morning from within the Covent Garden district that was located in the West End of London area that resided from the London borough of the City of Westminster and that many citizens had went about with their own lives as they traveled to their locations and destinations without any hesitation or problem. The West End of London was known very well for containing most of the city's major tourist attractions, businesses, headquarters, and commercial West End theatres. It has often been sited as being the most visited shopping area in Europe and that it holds major concentrations of London's metropolitan activities, including art galleries and museums, educational institutions, embassies, government buildings, hotels, media establishments, places of entertainment, and various shops.

Upon a busy street that lead to a local place known as the Covent Garden Market, Ryu was making his way down the crowded right-sided sidewalk of the street as he carried his white duffel bag upon his right shoulder and that he had made a small frown on his face as he thought about his own personal scenario from within his given time.

As Ryu had continued his walk upon the street during the time of 9:34 A.M. in the morning, the young Japanese fighter couldn't help but think about the incident that occured in Germany, in which he and a fighter named Kairi had battled against a mysterious samurai-like demon named Garuda and that the intensity and danger of the fight had caused Ryu to build up some anger and frustration from within his fighting spirit, enabling the Satsui No Hadou (Surge of Evil Intent) to take control of Ryu for a few minutes and that Ryu himself had unleased a dark version of the Shinku Hadouken attack against Garuda, which didn't affect the samurai-like demon one bit as he was able to stop and destroy the attack with little effort.

Though Garuda had decided to spare Ryu and Kairi of his wrath and disappeared from the area of the fight in due time, Ryu couldn't shake off the fact that he had allowed his anger to get the best of him from within the fight and though Ryu had vowed to not let it happen again, he feared from within his mind that an incident like the one in Germany would cause him to lose control once more and that he wouldn't know on what to do if the situation had called for it.

Upon arriving in England from within his travel, Ryu had decided to search for any clues that could lead him to a possible location of where Gouki may have resided in and though Ryu realized that the chances of him finding any leads were slim...he wouldn't stop in his efforts of finding his master's killer and defeating him in his own accord.

As Ryu had made his way to the West Piazza outside section of the Covent Garden Market, he looked ahead with his sight and saw that a group of spectators had gathered around an open middle section of the piazza that was located outside of the market building and that they were preparing to look at something from within their own glance and opportunity.

"Wonder what's going on over there" said Ryu as he decided to make his way over to the location of where the crowd had gathered from so that he could see on what was happening from within the morning.

Upon making his way through the spectators so that he could stand in front of them from the right side of the area, Ryu saw that a fight was about to take place from upon the specific fighting location of the piazza and that two fighters had stood a few feet away from each other on opposite sides of the area as they looked at one another with some determined glances on their faces.

The first person that stood upon the left side of the specific area was a middle-aged Caucasian man of English descent that looked to be in his early 40's and that he short slick blonde hair, a short blonde mustache, and precise blue eyes. He also had a small slash scar upon his left cheek and that it ran from the upper left sideburn of his hair all the way to his mustache. His fighting attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve dress shirt with a red necktie, white gloves, a pair of black pants with overall straps, black socks, and a pair of black dress shoes. Besides his fighting attire, the English man had held in his hands a pair of black Eskrima Kali sticks and that he had twirled them a bit with his hands in mid-air as he was preparing himself in facing off against his opponent from within the given chance of the morning.

The second person that stood upon the right side of the specific area was a young Caucasian man of English descent that looked to be in his late 20's and that he had an orange red mohawk hairstyle and black shades that covered his brown eyes. His fighting attire had consisted of a pair of blue jeans with black overall straps, a pair of black wristbands, white socks, and a pair of brown working boots.

When Ryu saw the first English person with his own eyes, he made a small gasp on his face as he instantly recognized the person with his own sight and that he didn't expect to see him from within his own time and state.

"I can't believe it. Is that Eagle?" said Ryu in his mind upon seeing the specific person with his eyes and that he had identified him as being Charles Eagle: an English Bojutsu master who craves to experience all fighting arts and that he works as a part-time bouncer in his spare time.

"So Mr. Matlock...are you ready to have a duel with me?" said C. Eagle as he looked at the young English man with a calm expression on his face and that he had identified the other person as being Matlock Jade: a local musician who specializes in punk music and that he doubles as a rowdy fighter in his own accord.

"Of course old man. Don't get too angry if I beat you on sight" said Matlock as he looked at C. Eagle with a confident grin on his face while being in his own fighting stance upon C. Eagle's perceptive glance.

"Don't worry about me my young friend. I'm preparing to go all out so that I can see your fighting skills for myself. Let's give these people a morning show worth remembering" said C. Eagle as he held a strong grip upon his Kali sticks and that he placed himself in his own fighting stance while looking at Matlock with a confident expression on his face.

"With pleasure. Here I come" said Matlock as he made the first move from within the match and that he had immediately ran towards C. Eagle's standing position upon the specific fighting area of the Covent Garden Market's West Piazza, causing C. Eagle to have his guard up as he was ready to face the first attack that would come from his opponent.

As Matlock had came within striking range of C. Eagle, the English punk musician had wasted no time in attacking C. Eagle with a wave of punches and kicks, causing C. Eagle to duck and evade most of the blows that were thrown at him by his opponent and upon managing to survive through his evasiveness, C. Eagle had immediately fought back against Matlock by unleashing a barrage of thrusts and strikes against Matlock, causing him to use his own evasion tactics in order to not get struck by the intense power that came from C. Eagle's Kali stick fighting.

While most of the spectators had looked on in awe and amazement upon seeing the two fighters battle from within their own sight, Ryu had made a calm expression on his face as he looked at the battle from his own perceptive sight and as he saw C. Eagle battle against Matlock in a sharp and relentless state, the young Japanese fighter had made a determined expression on his face as he knew that C. Eagle had gotten much stronger since their last meeting and that he wanted to speak with him from within the given chance of the fight's aftermath.

**City of Westminster, London, England/ Central District**

Meanwhile in the Central district of the City of Westminster, a black limousine was making its way down the right-sided traffic road of Fleet Street and as the vehicle had flowed along with the decent traffic that was seen upon sight, three people were inside the vehicle as they were traveling to a specific destination upon the street and that two of the people were speaking to each other upon sight.

While a young Caucasian limo driver/bodyguard of English descent had sat in the front portion of the automobile from within his time, a middle-aged Caucasian man of English descent had sat from the back portion of the limousine as he was positioned upon the left side of the back seat and that he was taking his time in talking to a young Caucasian woman of English descent that sat across him upon the right side of the back seat as she was speaking to him while looking at the buildings that passed by upon her window.

The middle-aged English man's description was that of a business-like person that looked to be in his mid 40's and that he had short black hair, a pair of wireframe glasses, and decent green eyes. He wore a business suit attire that consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt with a blue tie, a black long-sleeve business jacket, black pants, black socks, and a pair of black dress shoes. He also had a brown work briefcase with him and that it lied upon the left side of his sitting position as the British man had held its grip with his own left hand. The young English woman's description was that of a casual person that looked to be in her early 20's and that she had long red hair and gentle black eyes. Her casual attire had consisted of a green short-sleeve blouse shirt, a black A-line long dress skirt, and a pair of black high-heel shoes. She had a brown purse with her upon sight and that it was on her lap from within the calm and decent ride of the morning itself.

The middle-aged English man was known to be Albert Wright: the British Prime Minister of England who was well-liked by the public for his precise views and determination to work with the British Royal Family and the citizens of the country while the young English woman was identified as Cornelia Wright: the young daughter of Prime Minister Wright and that she was known for having a gentle personality and a kind nature to those that met her from within sight.

While the British Prime Minister and his young daughter had rode from within the black limousine, a black convertible car had followed behind the limousine from within sight and that two middle-aged Caucasian men of English descent who wore black business suits and black shades over their eyes had sat from the driver and passenger seats of the car, watching the limousine from within their own time and that the two English men were bodyguards assigned to watch over the British Prime Minister from within his basic travels into the city.

"Father...I don't get the idea of why I can't shop alone without the need for bodyguards. You know that I'm a grown woman now and that I can take care of myself" said Cornelia as she looked at her father while having a concerned glance on her face.

"That may be so Cornelia and if we were an average family living here, I would definitely allow you to go shopping in your own accord and time, but as the daughter of the British Prime Minister...I can't allow you to let you do as you please. Some perpetrator might take the advantage of kidnapping you when least expected and that they could attempt a ransom against me. I can't afford to have any scandal affect me upon sight and that it would look bad if people found out that the British Prime Minister was forced to pay a petty criminal's ransom in order to get his daughter back from danger" said Wright in a precise way.

"Even if that was so father...I still feel uncomfortable in knowing that every move that I do outside of home has to be monitored by our bodyguards. I mean...it's one of the reasons that I barely have any friends to speak to and that my own relationship with Bradley is on the rocks at the moment" said Cornelia.

"I'm sorry to hear of it Cornelia. I don't mean to allow your life to get unorganized by my status as British Prime Minister. I promise you that I'll make it up to you somehow one day and that I'll allow you to have your personal space in your own accord, but until then...you have to be watched by our bodyguards so that nothing bad can happen when least expected. Understood?" said Wright as he looked at his daughter in a calm yet determined way.

"Yes father" said Cornelia as she nodded in agreement with her father upon his statement while having a small frown on her face.

A few minutes later from upon Fleet Street, the specific limousine had pulled up upon the right sidewalk curb of a huge white Victorian Gothic-like building that the sidewalk had stood in front of and that this building was known best to everyone as the Royal Courts of Justice, which housed both the Court of Appeal of England and Wales and the High Court of Justice of England and Wales.

As the limousine and the black convertible had parked upon the sidewalk curb from within sight, Wright had wasted no time in opening his side door so that he could get out of the limousine while carrying his brown work briefcase with him and as Wright had stood upon the sidewalk that was in front of the building, he looked at Cornelia in an instant so that he could speak to her before he departed towards the building upon sight.

"Now Cornelia...once you're done with your shopping from today...I expect you to head back home so that you can help your mother out with the cleaning. I'll be back around 6:00 P.M. in the evening once I'm done here. Have fun and please be careful Cornelia" said Wright as he looked at his daughter in a precise state.

"Right father" said Cornelia as she agreed with her father on his statement.

Upon saying his good-bye to his daughter, Wright had decided to make his way to the front entrance of the building so that he could go in and waste no time in meeting up with his associates from inside the building so that he could discuss some details about England's Justice System and how he would be able to help improve it from within his own time.

As Cornelia had closed the open door of the limousine and locked it from within sight, the young English woman had made a small sigh on her face as she felt a bit discouraged in knowing that her father was unable to help her out due to his constant work as being the British Prime Minister and that Cornelia herself was a bit sad to know that her basic day would be monitored by the bodyguards that were assigned to watch over her from within their own time.

"So Miss Cornelia...where do you wish to head to first?" said the limo driver/bodyguard as he looked at Cornelia from his driver seat while getting the limousine ready for departure upon sight.

"Take me over to Regent Street. I'll begin my shopping from there" said Cornelia as she spoke to the limo driver/bodyguard in a decent way.

"Yes mam" said the limo driver/bodyguard as he understood Cornelia's request and that he had pulled the limousine from off the right-sided sidewalk curb so that he and the bodyguards who were in the black convertible could depart from the area and make their way to Regent Street, which wasn't too far from where the Royal Courts of Justice was located from.

"Father...I know that you only want to do what's best for me and that you don't wish to make me sad and everything, but it seems that the job of being the British Prime Minister has put you in a really tight spot. Ever since you got elected last year, our entire family's lifestyle has changed dramatically and that having a normal decent life isn't easy for any one of us. I can now understand the drawbacks of being a celebrity and that most of your normal priviledges can be taken away from you in an unexpected state. Still though...I won't let that problem and these bodyguards get in the way of my own determination to have fun in my own accord. Whether father likes it or not...I'm gonna use today as an opportunity to head out into the city and get the chance to do some stuff that I wasn't able to do before. Hopefully...I can use this day to speak with Bradley and see if he'll come with me from within my own escapade. I would really like for that to happen" said Cornelia in her mind as she made a small smile on her face upon thinking about her plan and that she was determined to make it go through without any hesitation or problem.

**City of Westminster, London, England/ Covent Garden Market - West Piazza**

Meanwhile at the West Piazza outside area of the Covent Garden Market, the battle between C. Eagle and Matlock had started to come to its own end and as Ryu and the spectators had looked on from within their own sight, they saw that both fighters were panting heavily upon the opposite sides of the fighting area as the two of them were a bit exhausted in having to fight against each other in a hard and relentless manner from within the morning battle itself.

"I have to say that you're not that bad for an old bloke. Despite your appearance...you still have some fight in you" said Matlock as he stood from the right side of the specific fighting area and that he had made a small smirk on his face upon looking at C. Eagle, who stood from the left side of the specific fighting area.

"And I must commend you for being quite a young energetic chap. Never have I fought such a person who has a strong determination to keep going against his opponents" said C. Eagle as he made a small smile on his face upon seeing Matlock from within his own sight.

"That I agree. Don't take this the wrong way, but I have no intentions of losing this match to you. I suggest that you get ready to face defeat" said Matlock as he placed himself in his fighting stance while having a determined expression on his face.

"On the contrary...it is you that will face defeat from within this battle my young friend. I suggest that you prepare yourself for the outcome of this fight" said C. Eagle as he placed himself in his own fighting stance while holding his Kali sticks upon sight and that he had looked at Matlock while having a precise glance on his face.

As Ryu saw that both C. Eagle and Matlock were preparing to fight against each other to determine the winner of the match, the young Japanese fighter had looked on with a determined expression on his face as he knew that one of the fighters would have the strength to defeat the other and gain the victory from within the scenario of the morning itself.

Upon seeing the right moment to make his move against his opponent, Matlock had made a quick dash towards C. Eagle's standing position upon the piazza's specific fighting area and as Matlock had came within a sweeping distance of C. Eagle's position, the English punk musician had made a fast jump into the air as he made a foward flip to C. Eagle from within his ascension in the air and from within the flip, Matlock had twisted his entire body around in a fast manner as he made his way down to C. Eagle upon sight from within a front state and that he had extended his right leg out from within the technique, preparing himself to attack the English Bojutsu fighter with a special move of his own.

"Overhead Kick!" yelled Matlock as he brought his right foot down to C. Eagle from within his descent and that the right foot of Matlock had emitted a small surge of Ki energy from within it during the attack itself.

When C. Eagle saw that the move was coming straight towards him, the English Bojutsu fighter had immediately made a fast jump to his standing position's right side so that he could avoid the attack with ease, causing Matlock to land upon the ground from his own feet and that the English punk musician saw that he had failed in his move of striking C. Eagle with his special attack.

Upon seeeing that his opponent was left vulnerable from within his sight, C. Eagle had immediately charged towards Matlock in a fast manner while gripping both of his Kali sticks upon sight and as Matlock had turned himself around to see that his opponent had rushed towards him from within his glance, the English punk musician had made a surprised gasp on his face

"Union Jack Platinum!" yelled C. Eagle as he rushed to his opponent in a fast manner and that he began to attack him in a relentless state with his Kali stick barrage fighting, striking Malock very fast in the face and chest with his quick Kali stick strikes and that Malock himself was overwhelmed by the intense power that came from C. Eagle's surpreme barrage attack.

As Ryu and the rest of the spectators saw that C. Eagle was overwhelming Matlock with his powerful barrage attack, all of them had looked on in amazement as they witnessed the strong stamina and endurance that came from the English Bojutsu fighter and that he didn't let up in his attack against the British punk musician.

As C. Eagle was coming towards the end of his special attack barrage, he had finished up his technique by throwing a couple of Kali stick thrusts to Matlock's chest and as Matlock had tried to endure the tense pressure that was brought to his chest by C. Eagle's attack, the English Bojutusu fighter had threw one last Kali stick thrust against the chest of his opponent, making a direct blow on sight as the impact of the attack had knocked Matlock from his standing position so that he could fly back through the air and crash upon the ground through his back as he lied a few feet away from where C. Eagle had stood from.

Though Matlock had tried to get back up from the ground and continue his fight against C. Eagle, the pain of C. Eagle's relentless barrage attack had proven to be too much for Matlock to handle and that the English punk musician had fallen back to the ground, lying in an unconscious state as he had to take his time in recovering from the tough attack that was placed upon him by his opponent.

Upon seeing that C. Eagle had managed to defeat his opponent on sight, the spectators in the crowd had clapped and cheered in excitement as they witnessed a strong battle occur from within their time and that they were happy in knowing that both the English Bojutsu fighter and the English punk musician had given it their best from within their own time and opportunity in the morning itself.

While C. Eagle had bowed to the spectators and thanked them for their appreciation towards him from within the aftermath of the battle, Ryu had looked at C. Eagle with a calm expression on his face and knew from within his own mind that C. Eagle had improved greatly from within his fighting skills. Though Ryu had wanted to continue on his own personal journey, he decided that he would have a chat first with C. Eagle and see on how he was doing in his own spare time. Also..Ryu had hoped that C. Eagle would be able to at least give him a clue on whether or not he had seen Gouki from within the past month and that he would somehow know the location of where Gouki was residing at for the time being.

**City of Westminster, London, England/ Regent Street**

Meanwhile at a high-class fashion boutique building that was located in the middle portion of Regent Street, Cornelia was taking her time in having to look at some women clothing from the northeastern inner section of the huge building and that the young English woman had made a small frown on her face as she tried to figure out on which outfit she would love to get from within her own time and opportuntiy, all while the two bodyguards from the black convertible had stood a few feet away upon the right side of Cornelia's standing position from the women's section of the boutique.

As Cornelia had continued to look at a couple of beautiful outfits that hung from the racks of the displays from within her glance, she made a small frown on her face as she thought about her own personal scenario of how she would be able to sneak away from her bodyguards and head off into the city, which would enable her to have fun in her own accord without any hesitation or problem.

"This isn't gonna be easy for me to do. With these two guards watching my every move...having to sneak away from them when least expected is gonna be a hard task for me and even if I manage to get away from them, there's a good chance that the limo driver parked outside might see me and intervene at the last second. If I'm gonna have my fun and try to see Bradley from today...I'm gonna have to think hard on how I should initiate my plan and see to it that it succeeds without any problems" said Cornelia in her mind while having a precise glance on her face in thinking about her own personal scenario.

"Guys, I feel like I need to head to the little girls' room. Do you think that you can escort me there?" said Cornelia as she looked at the two bodyguards with a calm expression on her face.

"Of course Miss Cornelia" said the first bodyguard as he nodded in agreement with Cornelia's request and that he and the second bodyguard had wasted no time in escorting Cornelia to the women's bathroom, which was in the eastern portion of the building.

A few minutes later from inside the women's bathroom of the fashion boutique building, Cornelia was sitting down upon a closed toilet stool that lied behind the middle closed door of the private section that was upon the right-sided portion of the bathroom and from within her own time, Cornelia had made a small frown on her face as she had her arms and legs crossed upon sight from within her sitting and that she tried to figure out on how to escape from her two bodyugards, who stood outside the entrance to the women's bathroom.

"C'mon Cornelia. Think. How are you gonna get away from two bodyguards who've been trained to watch and protect those they've been assigned to look out for? Even perfect people can slip up once in a while and that they're bound to make mistakes in their own accord. These bodyguards are no exception to that rule and they're bound to screw up from within their own jobs. I just wish that some sign could come my way and that I could take advantage of it" said Cornelia in her mind as she made a sternly frown on her face in thinking about the scenario that was happening right now.

Just then, the entrance door of the bathroom was heard from within Cornelia's own detection and as the young British woman had decided to slowly open her private bathroom door and see on who had came into the restroom, she saw that another young English woman of Caucasian descent had entered into the vicinity from within sight and that she had made her way over to the washing sinks of the bathroom so that she could take the time to wash her hands through the use of a bathroom sink.

From within Cornelia's own glance, she saw that the young English woman had long red hair that was tied up in a ponytail and calm brown eyes. She wore a casual attire that consisted of a white short-sleeve shirt, a blue denim jacket, a blue cap, blue denim jeans, white socks, and a pair of white tennis shoes. She also had a brown purse with her upon sight and that it hung from her right shoulder through the use of a strap.

As Cornelia saw the young English woman with her own sight, she made a small gasp on her face as she realized that the young English woman had looked exactly like her from within appearance and size, causing Cornelia to realize the fact that this was a perfect opportunity to initiate her own secret plan from within the given chance of the morning.

"Bingo" said Cornelia in her mind.

A few minutes later from outside the entrance of the women's bathroom, the two bodyguards had stood diligently upon the opposite sides of the entrance door as they made some sternly frowns on their faces in knowing that they were determined to see to it that nothing unexpected would happen to Cornelia from within her private time in the bathroom itself.

As the two bodyguards had continued to stand upon their ground from within their time, the bathroom door had opened in an instant and that the young English woman who wore the blue denim attire on sight had came out of the bathroom while wearing black shades over her eyes and holding her head down so that she wouldn't let the bodyguards see her face in an instant.

Upon managing to leave from the presence of the bodyguards, the specific young English woman had wasted no time in making her way to the front entrance of the fashion boutique building so that she could exit from the doors and leave the building without any hesitation or second thought.

When the specific young English woman had came outside the building and saw a specific black limousine parked upon the sidwalk curb that was in front of the building, the young woman had decided to make her way down the left direction of the sidewalk so that she wouldn't have her presence be alerted by the limo driver/bodyguard, who sat in the front seat of the limousine as he looked on while having a calm expression on his face.

As the specific young English woman had made her way down the left direction of the sidewalk and turned around a corner so that she would be away from the limousine and the fashion boutique building, she ran down the next direction of the sidewalk for a few seconds before stopping in her tracks and resting a bit so that she could catch her breath and try to regain her lost stamina from within her own time and accord.

As the specific young English woman had manage to regain most of her strength from within her time, she decided to take off her shades and hat upon sight so that she could let the cool air blow throughout her hair and as the young woman had taken those two things off, she had surprisingly revealed herself as being Cornelia, who had unexpectedly wore the other young British woman's clothing on sight and that she had managed to escape from her bodyguards in an unexpected and surprising manner.

"Whew! Talk about your unexpected twist of fate. That young woman showing up in the bathroom must've been some sort of blessing in disguise. Thanks to her...I was able to borrow her clothes and use them to sneak past the bodyguards and make my escape. I'm glad that she was willing to let me borrow her clothes, though I had to pay at least $10,000 pounds just to get them. Despite this...I'm in the clear right now and that those bodyguards are probably panicking on trying to figure out on where I am at this very moment. Hopefully...they and the rest of their friends won't have to worry about me being messing for the rest of the day. Once I'm able to have my fun with Bradley...I'll return home and assure my father and the rest of my family that nothing bad had happened to me in my own accord. I better not waste any more time dwindling around here and get going before those bodyguards come looking for me" said Cornelia in her mind as she decided to make her way down the sidewalk of the street and that she had made a small smile on her face as she was determined to enjoy her day off with no problems upon sight.

**City of Westminster, London, England/ Leicester Square**

One hour later at the Leicester Square that lied from within the center section of the City of Westminster, Ryu and C. Eagle were talking their time in having to walk upon a less crowded stone path that was upon the northeastern portion of the pedestrianised square's center small park area and that both the young Japanese fighter and the English Bojutsu fighter had taken the time to speak with each other about their own personal fighting lives.

"So you're still traveling throughout the world in your own accord?" said C. Eagle as he walked alongside with Ryu from within his time while having both of his Kali sticks placed from within his pants' pockets.

"Indeed I am Eagle and I'm still finding new challenges along the way as I continue to learn more about this vast huge world of fighting. What about you Eagle? What have you been doing since the World Warrior tournament?" said Ryu.

"Nothing much to say the least, except that I'm still busting heads from time to time in local street fights. Also...I've taken a part time job as a bouncer at a local nightclub so that I can earn some cash in my own time and accord" said C. Eagle in a calm state.

"That's good to hear Eagle. I'm glad to know that you're able to do something from within your status as a street fighter. Eagle...I was wondering if I could ask you a question" said Ryu.

"Of course Ryu. What is it?" said C. Eagle.

"By chance...I was wondering if you had encountered an unknown yet suspicious fighter who may have appeared here a month ago? He wears a dark version of the karate gi that I wear and that he has red hair and emotionless red eyes" said Ryu as he gave a brief description of Gouki towards C. Eagle upon sight.

"I'm afraid that I haven't seen such a person from within my own time and accord Ryu. However...the mentioning of when he was here draws a suspicious thought in my mind" said C. Eagle.

"A suspicious thought? What exactly do you mean by that?" said Ryu.

"What I mean is that from within last month, three unexpected murders had occured from within London and that these three murders had involved local fighters who were found brutalized and beaten to death upon sight. The police had speculated that the assailant was possibly a strong fighter of the highest caliber and though the three local fighters were killed from within their locations...the authorities had speculated that they tried putting up a fight against the killer, only to fail miserably from within their efforts" said C. Eagle as he gave a calm explanation about the specific incident that occured from within the city.

Upon hearing that explanation from C. Eagle with his detection, Ryu had made a sternly frown on his face as he realized from within his own mind that Gouki was possibly the one behind those three unexpected murders and knowing this...Ryu was now determined even more to find and stop Gouki from continuing his rampage from within his own time and accord.

Meanwhile at the southwestern section of Leicester Square, Cornelia was taking her time in standing inside a red phone booth that was stationed from within a right-sided sidewalk area of the square's Irving Street and that the young English woman had wore her blue denim cap and black shades upon sight in order to conceal her identity while she took her time in speaking to a specific person from within the phone of the booth itself.

"That's right Bradley. I was able to escape from my family's bodyguards and I'm now here in Leicester Square. I need to know if you'll be able to meet up with me here so that we can try to spend the day together before my father and the bodyguards end up having a fit" said Cornelia as she spoke to the specific person upon the phone, who was now known to be her boyfriend named Bradley.

Upon hearing a response from Bradley with her hearing, Cornelia had made a small smile on her face as she realized that Bradley would be able to rendezvous with her in due time and that Cornelia was happy to know that her boyfriend would be able to see her from within the given chance of the day itself.

"That's great Bradley. I'm glad to know that you'll be able to spend some time with me. I'll be here at the square to wait on you, okay?" said Cornelia as she spoke on the phone in a happy manner.

Upon hearing the last statement that came from her boyfriend on the phone, Cornelia had said her good-bye to Bradley on the phone and that she had hung it back up from within the phone booth, ending the call from within her own time and accord.

From there, Cornelia had exited out from the phone booth and closed its door in an instant so that she could stand upon the right-sided sidewalk of Irving Street and as Cornelia had stood upon her own ground, she looked to the right direction of her standing position as she was now ready to head off to the direct location of where she would meet her boyfriend from within her own time in the late morning.

"I'm glad to know that Bradley is gonna be able to meet up with me here at the square and hopefully...our time together from today will be able to help mend our struggling relationship" said Cornelia in her mind as she made a decent glance on her face in thinking about her own personal scenario.

Before Cornelia could get the chance to make her next move from within her time, she heard an unexpected voice that came from behind her standing position and that she didn't expect to hear it in her own private state.

"Well well...what do we have here?" said a male voice of English descent.

As Cornelia had heard the unexpected voice and turned around to see on who was behind her, she made a small gasp on her face as she saw that a couple of Caucasian men of English descent were walking towards her upon sight and that the suspicious men had made some menacing expressions on their faces as they were dressed in biker attire and that they had mohawk hairstyles from within Cornelia's own glance.

"Hey there. What's a fine beautiful girl like you doing here all alone in the square?" said the leader of the group as he stood in front of his friends while looking at Cornelia with a confident grin on his face.

"I'm here to meet a friend of mine in my own accord and time and I would like it if you didn't bother me upon sight" said Cornelia as she spoke to the gang leader while having a sternly frown on her face.

"I'm afraid that my friends and I just can't do that request. You see...all of us can't help but notice on how attractive you are right now and that we wish to know you better on a much more personal level, if you know what I mean" said the gang leader as he and his friends had made some ruthless laughs upon their faces, which caused Cornelia to make a disgusted expression on her own face in sensing that the English thugs had lecherous thoughts about her from within sight.

"How dare you say such a vulgar statement to me you filthy pervert! As far as I'm concern...you and your friends are nothing more than mere thugs who have no decency and no class. I don't have time to deal with this" said Cornelia as she turned around from the English thugs and that she tried to leave the specific area in her own accord, but before Cornelia could get the chance to depart upon sight, the gang leader had immediately grabbed Cornelia's left arm with his right hand and that he had used his strength to turn Cornelia around in a surprising manner so that she could look at him in a shocked state as he then grabbed and held her shoulders from within an immobilized position.

"Hey! What the...?" said Cornelia as she looked on in shock upon seeing that the gang leader had grabbed and held her from within his grip.

"C'mon cutie. My friends and I only want to have fun with you and that we'll treat you like royalty. What do you say we leave here and head to a nearby bar? I'm sure that by then, you'll change your mind about wanting to be with us" said the gang leader as he looked at Cornelia in a lecherous state.

"Sorry, but I don't hang out with scumbags like you" said Cornelia as she looked at the gang leader with an angered expression on her face and without any warning, Cornelia had lifted her right knee up from the ground and struck the gang leader right in the groin, causing the gang leader to make a shocked expression on his face as he felt the unexpected attack that came from Cornelia and that he had immediately let go of Cornelia while staggering back on sight and holding his crotch with his hands as he fell upon his knees while bending foward in a painful and excruciating state.

While the English thugs had gasped in shock upon seeing on what happened to their leader and coming to his aid in due time, Cornelia had realized that this was a perfect opportunity for her to escape on sight and without any hesitation, Cornelia had immediately turned around from her standing position and sprinted away from the specific location of where the entire incident had taken place from, crossing Irving Street upon sight and making her way towards the square's center park through its south corner gate entrance in hopes of escaping from the unexpected danger.

"Hey! She's getting away from us" said an English thug upon seeing Cornelia's escape.

"After...her. Make her...pay for doing this...to me" said the gang leader as he continued to hold his bruised groin from within his excruciating state.

Upon hearing that command from their leader, the English thugs had nodded in agreement upon sight and that they wasted no time in chasing after Cornelia, who ran through the southwestern section of the square's center park in a fast and relentless state.

As Cornelia had continued to run away from the angered English thugs, she made her way past some surprised pedestrians as they had no idea on what was going on at the moment and that they wasted no time in standing upon the sidelines of the stone path as they witnessed the angry thugs chasing the young English woman from within their own decent glances.

"Oh man. I don't think that kneeing their leader in the groin was such a good idea" said Cornelia in her mind as she made a worried expression on her face from within the chase itself.

As Cornelia had continued her sprint away from the pursuing English thugs, she made her way to the isolated middle portion of the square's small park area and that the middle section of the park had held a medium-sized water fountain that had a statue of an English poet and playwright named William Shakespeare from with the center part of it and that the statue itself was surrounded by four miniature stone dolphins from the bottom of its structure as water had squirted out from the mouths of the dolphins upon sight and that the water had entered into the main part of the fountain as the entire structure had held a majestic look towards the spectators that were within the area itself.

Upon passing the water fountain from within her rush and making her way to the other side of the park's middle portion section, Cornelia had turned her head back from within her running and saw that the English thugs had continued to pursue after her, having angered expressions on their faces as they were determined to make Cornelia pay for their boss' humiliation from a few minutes ago.

"Don't these guys know when to give up?" said Cornelia in her mind as she looked at the pursuing English thugs that were on her tail and without any warning from within her sprint, Cornelia had unexpectedly ran into a person that was within her running path and that the collision had caused Cornelia to fall back upon her butt as she was both surprised and startled to be stopped from within her rush.

The person that Cornelia had ran into was none other than C. Eagle and that he had made a surprised expression on his own face as he didn't expect to run into Cornelia from within his time with Ryu upon sight.

"I'm sorry to stand in your way my lady. Are you okay?" said C. Eagle as he came to Cornelia's aid and that he had extended his right hand to her in hopes of helping her up from the ground.

"I am, but I don't think that I'll be okay for too long" said Cornelia as she used her right hand to grab C. Eagle's own so that she could help herself up from the ground and stand on her own feet while looking at C. Eagle and Ryu with her own glance.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" said C. Eagle in a puzzled manner upon hearing that statement from Cornelia.

Before Cornelia could get the chance to explain her situation to C. Eagle and Ryu from within sight, the English thugs had managed to appear from within the specific area that the trio was located at and that the gang had stood a few feet away upon the left sight of the specific area as each of them had looked at Cornelia with some sternful and angered expressions on their faces.

"Ha! Now you won't be able to escape from us" said an English thug as he and his friends had looked at Cornelia from within their own time and accord.

"What's going on here? Why are you after this girl?" said Ryu as he looked at the English thugs with a suspicious glance on his face.

"Stay out of this fool. This has nothing to do with you" said another English thug that stood from the left side of his group's standing position upon the specific area.

"It does when the life of an innocent person is threaten by a vile fiend like you" said Ryu as he looked on while having a calm yet precise expression on his face.

"What business do you have with this girl?" said C. Eagle as he stood in front of Cornelia while looking at the English thugs with a sternly glance on his face.

"That wench humiliated our boss by kneeing him in his weak spot and we're not gonna let her get away in doing such an act" said a third English thug as he stood from the right side of his group's standing position.

"She must've had a good reason in doing her move, considering that all of you are nothing more than street scum on sight" said C. Eagle.

"Who do you think you are calling us street scum? Getting in our way could prove to be fatal for you" said the first English thug.

"Nonsense. Just like before in my past fights...I can easily take out pitiful thugs who think that they can bully the weak and the innocent for their own sick games. None of you won't even come close to breaking a sweat against me" said C. Eagle as he grabbed both of his Kali sticks from his pants' pockets and that he held them with a firm grip as he placed himself in his fighting stance while looking at the English punks with a determined glance on his face.

"The same thing goes for me as well. Those who want to do nothing more than to cause trouble upon sight needs to be stopped in an instant and I'll see to it that I do my part in defeating each and every one of of you" said Ryu as he dropped his white duffel bag upon the ground and that he had balled up both of his fists and placed himself in his own fighting stance as he looked at the English thugs with a determined glance on his face.

"Very well then. We'll make the two of you pay for getting in our way" said the first English thug as he and his fellow friends had pulled out some pocket knives from their pants' pockets and that they armed themselves with their weapons, causing Ryu and C. Eagle to have their guard up as they were ready to face off against the English thugs from within their own sight and time.

As Cornelia had seen on what was about to happen from within her sight, the young English woman had immediately ran away from her position that was behind C. Eagle and that she had stood a few feet away upon the right section of the specific fighting area as she wanted to see if both C. Eagle and Ryu would be able to defeat the English thugs from within her own perceptive glance.

From there, the English thugs had wasted no time in charing towards Ryu and C. Eagle upon sight and that each of the hooligans had attempted to attack the two fighters with their weapons, but the young Japanese fighter and the English Bojutsu fighter were prepared to face and take the thugs head-on from within their own state.

As a few thugs had tried to attack Ryu with their fists and knife attacks, the young Japanese fighter had ducked and evaded the strikes that came towards him upon sight and that Ryu himself was able to fight back against the thugs, using his fast martial arts punches and kicks to strike them in the face and chest as each one had fallen to the ground in a hard and roughed-up manner.

Within the scenario of C. Eagle...he had used his own elegant style of fighting to battle against the group of thugs that tried to attack him from within the area and through his own expertise of his Kali stick fighting, C. Eagle was able to strike and knock off each thug with ease as they fell to the strong might and power that resided from within C. Eagle's own fighting spirit.

As Cornelia saw that Ryu and C. Eagle were battling against the English thugs from within her sight, she made a small gasp on her face as she was surprised to see the strong determination that resided from within the spirits of the two fighters and that she was impressed by their own unique abilities in their battle against the hooligans.

Upon managing to knock back the last of the thugs that tried to attack them on sight, Ryu and C. Eagle had stood upon their own fighting stances as they looked on with some determined expressions on their faces and that they were prepared to continue their fight from within the scenario of the late morning.

When the English thugs had managed to get back up from the ground and saw that Ryu and C. Eagle were ready to continue their fight against them, all of them had made some frustrating expressions on their faces as they realized that they had no chance of fighting against the two warriors and that all of them had wasted no time in turning around and running away from the specific fighting area of the square's small park, causing Ryu and C. Eagle to make some relived expressions on their faces as they were glad to know that the impromptu battle was now over.

"So much for those hooligans giving us a fight" said C. Eagle as he twirled his Kali sticks around a bit before placing them back inside his pants' pockets upon sight.

"Agreed. It's safe to say that they won't be causing us any trouble for quite a while" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with C. Eagle on his statement.

"I don't know on who you two guys are, but I wish to thank you for saving me from those slimeballs. I'm very grateful for your unexpected assistance" said Cornelia as she made her way to Ryu and C. Eagle so that she could rendezvous with them upon sight.

"It's no problem young lady. As gentlemen...we were just doing our duty in seeing to it that you were protected from those hooligans that tried to hurt you on sight" said C. Eagle as he and Ryu had turned around from their standing position so that they could look at Cornelia with their own glance.

"Right" said Cornelia as she nodded in agreement with C. Eagle on his statement.

As C. Eagle saw Cornelia with his sight once more, the English Bojutsu fighter had made a small gasp on his face as he thought about something from within his mind and that it caught him by surprise as he now started to realize the identity of the young English woman from within his own precise time.

"Wait just a minute. Aren't you Cornelia Wright: the young daughter of the British Prime Minister?" said C. Eagle as he looked at Cornelia while having a shocked expression on his face.

"The young daughter of the British Prime Minister?" said Ryu as he looked on in a surprised manner upon heearing that statement from his friend.

Upon hearing that statement from C. Eagle, Cornelia had made a startled gasp on her face as she was surprised to know that the English Bojutsu fighter had managed to figure out her identity from within his own keen senses and that she couldn't afford to keep her charade up for much longer.

"I can't believe that you know on who I am. I was hoping that you and everyone else wouldn't take notice of my identity and everything, but I guess I was wrong to think that the citizens wouldn't recognize me on sight" said Cornelia as she took off her shades and cap so that she could reveal her identity to Ryu and C. Eagle upon sight.

"Indeed young lady and the real question that's on my mind at the moment is the reason of why you're here alone without any security or protection. Where exactly are your bodyguards?" said C. Eagle as he spoke to Cornelia in a precise way.

When Cornelia had heard that statement from C. Eagle upon sight, the young English woman had made a small sigh on her face as she decided that she needed to tell the two fighters about her personal scenario so that they could figure out on what was going on from within the coming day itself.

A few minutes later from upon the specific location of where the impromptu battle had taken place from, Cornelia had explained to Ryu and C. Eagle about her personal scenario of the day and that the two fighters were quite surprised to know of what Cornelia had did in her own spare time.

"So you sneaked away from your bodyguards just so you could try to spend the day without being monitored?" said C. Eagle as he sat next to Cornelia upon a nearby park bench that was within the specific area of the small park while Ryu had stood by a few feet away from the right section of the park bench's location.

"Yes I did Mr. Eagle and though I know my actions were wrong...I just couldn't stand the fact that I'm not able to do as I please from within my own time and accord. Ever since my father got elected as British Prime Minister from last year...I've been forced to go through security regulations in ensuring that I don't end up being in any unnecessary trouble. Whether I'm at my university or spending some leisure time with my family outside of the home...I'm always guarded by our security so that no perpetrator might get the chance to hurt me and my family in any possible way. I know that my father cares for me very much and that he means well and all, but this is something that I just can't stand. Because of this...my relationship with my boyfriend Bradley is not faring well at the moment and I was hoping that I could use this day to try to spend time with Bradley and repair the relationship itself" said Cornelia as she spoke to C. Eagle about her personal scenario.

"Well Cornelia...it's safe to say that you initiated a risky move in trying to see your boyfriend from outside your safety security. If the wrong people found out that you're alone without any bodyguards, they will surely come after you in no time at all" said C. Eagle.

"I know Mr. Eagle and I assure you that once I'm done spending my time with Bradley, I'll head back home and see to it that I'm not in any more danger, but as of right now...I beg of you to not take me in. I don't know on whether or not I'll get a chance like this again in the future and this opportunity is way for me to try to patch things up with my boyfriend. Please let me spend this day with Bradley" said Cornelia as she looked at C. Eagle with an emotional expression on her face.

"I don't know if that's such a wise idea to do. Though I am quite sympathetic to your plight Miss Cornelia...I still can't afford to let you place yourself in any unnecessary trouble" said C. Eagle.

"Even if that was true Eagle...we just can't let Cornelia be taken back if she had managed to escape from her bodyguards just so she could spend the day with her boyfriend without being watched over upon sight. Her reason of being out here seems fair enough to me and even though you're right about her being in possible danger without protection...I believe that you and I could step in and watch over her from a distance so that nothing unexpected might happen in our own glance and time" said Ryu.

"You certain that's a good idea Ryu?" said C. Eagle as he heard that statement from Ryu.

"Yes. Cornelia's situation is almost like that of a caged animal that seeks freedom at the given chance and though Cornelia knows that she's bound to be locked up in the cage when all of this is through...the satisfaction of being outside in order to do things in her own accord will make her very happy in the end. Am I right?" said Ryu as he looked at Cornelia in a decent way.

"Yes you are. I know that I'll face some punishment from my father when all of this is done, but as long as I'm able to spend the day with Bradley...everything will be fine in my book" said Cornelia.

"Well then...it seems that the two of you are determined to go through with this and despite that I'm still a bit skeptic on whether this is actually a good idea...I can never force a young lady to go through a decision that she doesn't like on sight. I would be most honored if I could watch over you during your day off from today Miss Cornelia" said C. Eagle as he looked at Cornelia while having a small smile on his face upon thinking about his decision from within the unexpected scenario of the day.

"It's no problem Mr. Eagle. After how you and your friend had managed to save me from those hooligans...I would definitely like for you two to come with me and see to it that my boyfriend and I are safe for the remainder of the day" said Cornelia.

"Agreed" said C. Eagle as he nodded in agreement with Cornelia on her statement.

Just then, a male voice of English descent was heard from within the specific area of where the trio was located from and that it caught them off-guard as they didn't expect to hear the voice from within their own decent time.

"Cornelia!" said the English male voice.

When Cornelia had heard the specific voice and turned her sight to the left direction of where she sat from, she saw that a young Caucasian man of English descent was making his way to the specific location of the group's conversation and that the young British man had a small smile on his face from within his own calm walking.

The young Caucasian English man's description was that of an average citizen that looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had short blonde hair and friendly green eyes. His casual attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve t-shirt, a red long-sleeve jacket, blue jeans, white socks, and a pair of white-red tennis shoes.

"Bradley!" said Cornelia as she identifed the young English man as being her boyfriend, Bradley Taylor, on sight and that she was real happy of seeing him in her own glance.

From there, Cornelia had stood up from her sitting position on the local bench so that she could waste no time in rushing over to Bradley so that she could hug him in an instant and that Bradley had done the same thing as he was glad to see Cornelia from within his opportunity of the day itself.

"So Bradley...are you surprised to see me here?" said Cornelia as she looked at Bradley in a happy way while breaking the hug from within sight.

"I am Cornelia and I didn't expect for any of this to happen so suddenly. It seems that fate and luck are on our side for us to be together today" said Bradley as he looked at Cornelia while having a small smile on his face.

"That I agree. Bradley...I like for you to meet Mr. Ryu and Mr. Eagle. They manage to help me escape a scuffle from a group of hooligans that tried to attack me a while ago and will be accompanying us to see to it that nothing bad happens unexpectedly from within our time together" said Cornelia as she introduced the two fighters to Bradley upon sight and that both Ryu and C. Eagle had made their way over to the couple so that they could meet with Bradley in an instant.

"I appreciate the two of you coming to my girlfriend's aid and it's pleasure to meet you on sight" said Bradley as he took the time to shake the right hands of Ryu and C. Eagle in a friendly way.

"It's no problem my young friend. We just wanted to make sure that nothing bad happens to a beautiful lady like Cornelia" said C. Eagle as he spoke in a precise way to Bradley.

"That's right and we're gonna see to it that you and Cornelia are able to spend the day together without any further problems" said Ryu.

"That I agree" said Bradley as he nodded in agreement with Ryu and C. Eagle on their statements.

"Let's not waste any more time here you guys and get going right now. I want to do so much from within this day" said Cornelia as she looked on while having a determined expression on her face.

"No problem Cornelia. Lead the way" said Bradley as he agreed with his girlfriend on her statement.

From there, the quartet had left the middle specific area of the square's small park section from the northeastern direction and that everyone was determined to enjoy the day in their own accord and time, but unknown to the four friends as they departed from the area, an unknown middle-aged Caucasian English man who wore casual clothing on sight had looked on from behind a tree that was in the left section of the specific area and that he had made a suspicious glance on his face as he overheard everything that the four friends had talked about from within the scenario of the late morning.

A few minutes later from the southwestern sidewalk area of the Leicester Square's Irving Street, the unknown English man was inside a red phone booth as he was taking the time to speak to an unknown person from within his private conversation and that the unknown man was telling the person about the scenario that had occured from within his own sight and time.

"So you're saying that the daughter of the British Prime Minister is without her usual bodyguards?" said an unknown English male voice that was heard from the other side of the phone conversation.

"Yes sir and it seems that the only ones who are accompanying her at the moment is her boyfriend and two unknown people. The boyfriend should prove to be no problem, but these two unknown people with Ms. Wright might complicate things on our side. Shall I gather our men and attempt an immediate strike against them?" said the unknown English man as he spoke to the person from within the phone.

"There will be no need for that type of action my faithful minion. This is a delicate case that needs to be taken with the utmost care and that we can't afford to make any possible screw-ups. If we're to capture Ms. Wright and force her father into giving us a hefty ransom...we're gonna need to ensure that her capture is quick and that it doesn't have any potential mess. For now...I want you to get in contact with your fellow teammates and continue tracking the movements of Ms. Wright and her entourage from within a stealth perceptive. I'm gonna call in a specialist who'll help us in capturing the British Prime Minster's daughter and ensuring that we can take the first step of gaining control over this country" said the unknown English male voice on the phone.

"Yes sir" said the unknown English man as he nodded in agreement with his shrouded boss on his statement and that the unknown British man had hung up the phone from within the end of the conversation while having a determined glance on his face, realizing that his boss was determined to capture Cornelia at all costs and that he wouldn't accept any drawbacks that might occur from within the plan itself.

**City of Westminster, London, England/ Odeon Leicester Square**

From within the duration of the hours that occured from within the afternoon, Ryu and C. Eagle had took the time to watch over Cornelia and Bradley as the young couple were enjoying themselves in their own accord and that both Cornelia and Bradley had wanted to spend their opportunity in being with each other during the scenario of the afternoon itself. Though Cornelia had realized that she would eventually get in trouble for her surprise stunt of escaping from her bodyguards...she didn't care much about the consequences of her possible punishment and that she had focused in making sure that she and Bradley would be able to have much fun in their own possible manner.

The quartet had first made their way to the Odeon Leicester Square cinema that was located on the Eastern side of Leicester Square and that this movie theater was known very well for hosting many European and World film premieres, including the annual Royal Film Performance.

Upon entering into the huge cinema building and paying for their tickets at the inner front foyer area, the quaret had proceeded into entering into a specific auditorium of the theater so that they could head to their middle-portioned seats and sit down in an instant, enabling them to look at a feature film with the rest of the audience.

Upon seeing the particular film that featured a brave and daring British secret agent, the quartet had enjoyed themselves as they saw the action and drama that the film had provided upon sight and that everyone in the theater had enjoyed themselves as they saw the motion picture from within the given chance of the day itself.

**City of Westminster, London, England/ ZSL London Zoo**

After leaving the Odeon Leicester Square cinema, Ryu, C. Eagle, Cornelia, and Bradley had decided to make their way to the ZSL London Zoo of the Regent's Park, which was located in the Northern section of the city and that the quartet had spent the next few hours there as they saw various rare, exotic, and unique animals that were on display for them and the citizens who were vising the zoo. Upon seeing the animals with her own sight, Cornelia had made a generous smile on her face as she and Bradley were enjoying their time together from within the afternoon and as Ryu and C. Eagle had looked on from their distant positions, the two fighters were very glad to know that Cornelia was very happy from within their own glance and that they were determined to see to it that she and Bradley would continue their time together without any problems.

**City of Westminster, London, England/ Soho Area**

Later on in the early evening, the quartet had spent their time at a high-class Chinese restaurant that was located in the Shaftesbury Avenue's Chinatown section of the city's Soho area and that the four friends had enjoyed their delicious Chinese cuisine as they ate from their table in a calm and decent manner. Though Ryu, C. Eagle, Cornelia, and Bradley had ate their dinner in a decent and peaceful state, they had no idea that they were being watched by a couple of unexpected suspicious Caucasian English men that sat from a nearby table upon sight and that some of the men had kept their eye upon the group as they were determined to see on what their next move would be from within the scenario of the coming night.

**City of Westminster, London, England/ Trafalgar Square**

A few hours later upon the time of 9:33 P.M. from within the night itself, Ryu, C. Eagle, Cornelia, and Bradley had spent some time at the Trafalgar Square that was located in the Central section of the City of Westminster's West End area and that the four friends were completely alone as they spent their time together in the famous tourist attraction square, which contained many features such as the National Gallery of London, the Nelson's Column monument, and the St. Martin-in-the-Fields Church.

From upon a huge water fountain that was stationed in the center portion of the square that was near the Nelson's Column monument, Cornelia and Bradley had taken their time in speaking with each other in a calm and romantic manner as they sat side-by-side upon sight through the fountain's stone edge and as the couple were talking to each other under the decent starry sky, Ryu and C. Eagle had sat upon a bench that was a small distance away from where the specific fountain was and that the bench itself was near the stone steps that lead to the building of the National Gallery.

"I've really enjoyed this day with you Bradley. It was great to know that I could finally spend some time with you without the constant interference from my father's security" said Cornelia as she looked at Bradley in a gentle and romantic way.

"That I agree. Even though I'm very happy to spend the day with you...I've been thinking about what's gonna happen when we head back to our own homes in due time. I can instantly say that my father's gonna blow his stack when he learns of what I did with you from today" said Bradley as he looked at Cornelia with a decent smile on his face.

"And it's safe to say that my own father won't be quite pleased to learn of the unexpected stunt that I pulled from the fashion boutique building. I'm betting that an entire month of punishment awaits me and that I'm bound to be locked inside my home with no fashion shopping and everything that I love to do in my spare time. It's quite scary to think about it" said Cornelia as she made a small frown on her face upon thinking about the possible scenario that awaited her from within her own home.

"That may be so Cornelia, but what matters is that the two of us were able to enjoy each other's company from today and that we should cherish it at the given opportunity. For all we know...things could work us for the both of us and that we might be able to make our relationship develop even further in due time" said Bradley.

"You believe so Bradley?" said Cornelia as she made a small gasp on her face upon hearing that statement from her boyfriend.

"I know so Cornelia" said Bradley as he looked at Cornelia with a determined expression on his face.

Upon hearing that statement from Bradley with her own detection, Cornelia had made a small gasp on her face as she realized that her boyfriend was very sincere about their own relationship and that he was determined to see to it that he and Cornelia would be able to spend the rest of their lives with each other, causing Cornelia to make an emotional smile on her face as she was moved by Bradley's courage to improve their own relationship.

"Oh Bradley" said Cornelia as she unexpectedly leaned towards Bradley upon sight and that she had hugged him in an unexpected manner, causing Bradley to get a bit a surprised as he was taken back by his girlfriend's sudden move and from within time, Bradley had made a gentle smile on his own face as he decided to hug Cornelia back in his own accord as he was happy to know that his girlfriend was glad to realize his resolve in making the relationship work from within due time.

"It's nice to see two young people loving each other with their own heart and devotion Ryu. Makes you feel a bit happy inside, doesn't it?" said C. Eagle as he spoke to Ryu in a calm way.

"Yes it does Eagle and I'm glad to know that Cornelia is able to spend her time with her boyfriend. It makes me wonder if I'll ever find someone to spend the rest of my life with once I'm able to obtain my goal of being the strongest martial artist" said Ryu.

"I'm sure that you'll find someone who'll love you in your own accord Ryu and that the two of you will help each other out in your own personal life. It's always a good idea to keep moving foward and trying to accomplish something while hoping that you'll find a companion in the long run. It's a huge world out there my friend and that you're bound to face some hardships from within your journey, but as long as you think about the goal that's ahead of you...I'm sure that you'll succeed with no problems in the end" said C. Eagle as he spoke to Ryu in a precise yet determined way.

Upon hearing that statement from C. Eagle with his own detection, Ryu had nodded in agreement with his friend upon sight and decided that he needed to focus his effort in completing the main task that lied ahead of him, which was to become a strong martial artist in his own accord and prove his fighting skills against every challenger that stood in the way of his own personal path.

Just then, Cornelia and Bradley had made their way to the sitting location of where Ryu and C. Eagle were and that the couple were holding hands upon sight as they looked on in a calm and happy state.

"The two of us are ready to head back to our own homes gentlemen" said Cornelia as she looked at Ryu and C. Eagle in a gentle manner.

"Yeah. I'd say that Cornelia and I have enjoyed ourselves from today and that we're now ready to call it a night" said Bradley as he nodded in agreement with his girlfriend's statement.

"That's good to hear my young chap. What do you say we accompany Cornelia back to her home and make sure that she gets there safely?" said C. Eagle as he and Ryu had stood up from the bench while looking at the couple in a decent manner.

"I agree with you on that statement there Mr. Eagle. Let's get going while it's still safe" said Bradley.

"Right" said C. Eagle as he nodded in agreement with Bradley on his word.

However...before the four friends could make their next move in preparing to leave the square, an unexpected voice was heard from out of nowhere as it came from the right direction of the group's standing position and that the voice itself had caught everyone off-guard as they didn't expect to hear it from within the scenario of the night itself.

"Hold it right there" said an unknown English male voice.

When the four friends had heard the unexpected voice and turned their sight to the direction of where it came from, they saw that an unknown yet suspicious man was making his way to the specific location of where the group had resided from and as the suspicious man had walked in a calm yet stalking-like state towards the quartet while having a ruthless smirk on his face, Ryu and C. Eagle had made some sternful glances upon their faces as they realized that possible trouble was about to head their way.

The suspicious man's description was that of a suave-like Caucasian man of English descent that looked to be in his late 20's and that he had short black hair and calm green eyes. His fighting attire had consisted of a red long-sleeve dress shirt, a white long-sleeve dress jacket, a white fedora hat with a red brim, white gloves, white pants, red socks, and a pair of black business shoes. In the right hand of the unknown second man was a sharp arming sword with a gold hilt that the unknown man had held with a tight grip upon sight and as Ryu and C. Eagle saw the unknown man from within their own glance, the two of them had knew instantly that something bad was gonna happen from within due time of the night's own scenario and that they would have to be prepared for it from within the given moment.

As the unknown English man had stopped from within his calm walking and stood a few feet away from where the quartet was, the assailiant had made an arrogant smirk upon his face as he saw the group with his own sight and that he was determined to initiate his unknown action from within his own time and opportunity.

"It seems that my source was right about your group being here at the Trafalgar Square and that Ms. Wright is with you as well. This should be an easy job for me to complete on sight and that I should get my payment in due time" said the unknown English man in a precise state as he looked at the group with a small smirk on his face.

"What's going on? Who in the world are you suppose to be?" said Cornelia as she looked at the unknown English man with a suspicious glance on her face.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself to you at the first appearance, but when it comes down to strict business...I always tend to focus real hard in completing any mission that I gain without any hesitation or problem. My name is Ten Count and I'm what you might say to be an aristocratic assassin of the highest caliber. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person at the given chance Cornelia Wright" said the unknown English man as he spoke in a precise manner to the group and that he had introduced himself as Ten Count: a cunning and ruthless assassin whose name came from the fact that he would always give his victims a ten count head start to escape from him and that Ten Count himself would chase down his victims and kill them for his own sick pleasure.

"You...know on who I am?" said Cornelia as she made a shocked gasp on her face upon hearing that statement from Ten Count.

"Indeed I do my lovely Cornelia and my employer was quite suprised to know that you were out here in the city without your usual bodyguards. He saw a perfect opportunity to make his move and has sent me to escort you to him so that he can see you in his own accord" said Ten Count.

"That's not gonna happen on our watch. Who is your employer and what exactly does he want with Cornelia?" said Ryu as he looked at Ten Count with a sternful glance on his face.

"I'm afraid that I'm not oblige to explain such details to a pathetic fool like you, but what I can tell you is that my employer is a highly-respected crime lord and that everyone in the British underworld knows of who he is and what he can do from within his actions. You could say that he has a dominant mind of the highest perception and that he sees Cornelia as an opportunity to make his presence known to everyone throughout all of England and the United Kingdom" said Ten Count.

"So in other words...he wants to kidnap Cornelia and use her as a barganing chip against her own father. Is that it?" said C. Eagle as he spoke in a determined way.

"You could say something like that. My employer has already paid for the use of my services from tonight and has promised to pay me even more once I deliever Cornelia to him unharmed, so would you be so nice in handing Cornelia over to me right now?" said Ten Count in a decent state.

"You can forget it scumbag. We're not fixing to give Cornelia to you right now or ever" said C. Eagle as he immediately stood in front of Cornelia and Bradley while grabbing both of his Kali sticks from his pants' pockets and holding them in a fighting state.

"That I agree. If you want to complete your evil mission...you'll have to battle against us first and that my friend and I will defeat you to ensure Cornelia's safety" said Ryu as he stood in front of his friends as well and that he had dropped his white duffel bag upon the ground so that he could place himself in his fighting stance and look at Ten Count with a determined expression on his face.

"He he he. I'm quite amused by the stupidity that the two of you are displaying right now and I would most certainly enjoy more of it, but I don't have time from idiocracy in my accord. I will ask you one last time to give Cornelia to me. If you refuse to do so, I will be forced to take...drastic measures" said Ten Count as he raised his arming sword and pointed it to the group in a threatening manner.

"Your idle threats doesn't scare us on sight Ten Count. Like we said before...we'll protect Cornelia from any threat that goes against her and you being a threat proves our point" said C. Eagle as he continued to stand on his ground while looking at Ten Count with a resilient glance on his face.

"My friend and I will see to it that you fail in your mission and that you'll be forced to taste the sourness of defeat" said Ryu as he stood on his own ground in a determined way.

Upon hearing those statements from his two opponents, Ten Count had made a sternly glare on his face as he didn't appreciate the interference that came from both Ryu and C. Eagle and that the aristocratic assassin was now determined to eliminate both fighters so that he would have no obstacles standing in the way of him capturing Cornelia and taking her back to his shrouded employer without any problems.

"Very well then. I tried showing a bit of kindness in letting you hand Cornelia over to me on easy terms, but since you two wish to put a foolish resistance against me...I'm left with little options but to eliminate the both of you on sight and take Cornelia with me by force. I suggest that you prepare for a quick and painful death, courtesy of Ten Count" said Ten Count as he immediately gripped the hilt of his arming sword and placed himself in his own fighting stance while looking at the two fighters with a calm yet menacing glance on his face.

"Bradley...I want you to take Cornelia and get to a safe distance away from this area. We can't afford to have the two of you get hurt by this lunatic" said C. Eagle as he spoke to Bradley while continuing to keep his glance upon Ten Count.

"But what about you and Ryu? Are you gonna be okay?" said Bradley as he and Cornelia had looked on with some worried expressions on their faces.

"Don't worry about us Bradley. Your safety and Cornelia's is quite important to the two of us and that we won't let anything bad happen to you and your girlfriend. Get going right now so that Eagle and I can prepare to fight against this guy" said Ryu as he continued his sight towards Ten Count while having a determined expression on his own face.

Upon hearing that statement from Ryu with his own detection, Bradley had nodded in agreement with the young Japanese fighter on his word and decided to waste no time in running off with Cornelia from the left direction of the specific fighting area, heading to a safe distance that wasn't too far from where the confrontation was and as both Ryu and C. Eagle saw that Bradley and Cornelia were now gone from their sight, the two of them had decided to waste no time in preparing themselves for their unexpected confrontation against Ten Count from within the scenario of the night itself.

"So gentlemen...are you ready to begin your inevitable trip to death itself?" said Ten Count as he looked at Ryu and C. Eagle with a relentless smirk on his face.

"Not exactly Ten Count. If someone is gonna be heading down the road of death...it's gonna be you" said C. Eagle.

"That's right and we're gonna show you that we don't take kindly to evil perpetrators like you. Let's do this" said Ryu as he made the first move against Ten Count, in which the young Japanese fighter had immediately rushed towards Ten Count's standing position upon the specific fighting area of the square and upon coming within striking range of his opponent, Ryu had balled up his right fist and threw it towards Ten Count's face in hopes of making a first hit against his opponent. However...Ten Count had made a small smirk on his face as he unexpectedly used his sharp agility to easily evade the punch that came from his opponent, causing Ryu to make a small gasp on his face in seeing the surprising evasiveness that came from the aristocratic assassin.

Not giving up on his assault, Ryu had wasted no time in unleashing a wave of fast martial arts punches and kicks against Ten Count, in which the aristocratic assassin was able to use his strong evasiveness to avoid each strike that came from the young Japanese fighter and that Ten Count himself was biding his time in order to strike back from within the given moment of the opportunity.

Upon managing to duck a fast right roundhouse kick that came from Ryu, Ten Count had immediately went to the offensive and started to attack Ryu through the use of his arming sword thrusts and slashes, causing Ryu to use his martial arts evasiveness to avoid each attack that came towards him from his enemy and that Ryu was determined to not let Ten Count get the chance to strike him from his precise opportunity. When Ten Count had thrusted his arming sword towards the chest of Ryu during the strong assault, Ryu had made a small gasp on his face upon seeing the aristocratic assassin's surprising tactic and that the young Japanese fighter had used his own quick agility to jump to the right side of his standing position right before the sword could strike the air of where his chest was and that Ryu was able to roll upon the ground so that he could quickly stand up from his new distant position and be prepared for the next attack of his opponent.

"Not bad for a typical karate fighter. A few seconds too late and I would've impaled your chest with my sword. Consider yourself lucky that you were able to move at the last second. Otherwise...this entire area would've gotten a bit messy and that I would have your blood upon my suit" said Ten Count as he made a mocking expression on his face, which caused Ryu to have a small frown on his own face as he didn't appreciate the arrogance that came from his opponent.

"Let's see if you can handle my fighting skills big shot" said C. Eagle as he wasted no time in rushing towards Ten Count's standing position while gripping both of his Kali sticks from within the process of his sprint.

As C. Eagle had came within striking range of Ten Count, the English Bojutsu fighter had wasted no time in attacking his opponent with a strong barrage of Kali stick thrusts and strikes, causing Ten Count to surprisingly use his arming sword to block and deflect each attack that was brought upon him by C. Eagle and that Ten Count was now determined to overcome the strong ferocity that came from his second opponent.

Upon deflecting a Kali stick thrust attack that came from his opponent, Ten Count had wasted no time in retaliating against C. Eagle by releasing a massive wave of sword slashes against C. Eagle, causing the English Bojutsu fighter to duck and evade each slash that came towards him from the aristocratic assassin and that he couldn't afford to slip up and have Ten Count gain the advantage in injuring him from within the scenario of the night's impromptu fight.

While C. Eagle had continued to avoid the sword slashes that were brought upon him by Ten Count from within the duration of the battle, Cornelia and Bradley had looked on from their distant spectator position that was a few feet away upon the left side of the square from where the battle was taking place from and that the young couple had made some concerned expressions on their faces as they were worried about the safety and welfare of their two friends from within their own accord and time.

When Ten Count had decided to increase the speed of his sword slashing from within sight, he managed to throw a fast right-sided sword slash that made a direct hit against C. Eagle, causing a medium-sized cut to appear upon the middle portion of C. Eagle's shirt and that C. Eagle himself had made a painful gasp on his face as he quickly staggered back in an instant while using his right hand to touch and cover the cut in a surprised yet frustrated way.

"Eagle!" cried Ryu as he saw his friend get attacked by Ten Count's fast attack.

"He he he. I suggest that you be careful my naive friend. One slip-up and you're bound to get sliced up by my sword" said Ten Count as he looked at C. Eagle while having a devious smile on his face.

"Thanks for the concern, but what you should be doing is making sure that you don't get too cocky and let your overconfidence get the best of you. It could prove to be fatal for a fool such as yourself Ten Count" said C. Eagle as he looked at Ten Count with a sternly glance on his face.

"I'll be sure to take that in mind once I'm through in eliminating you from within this night. Since I have a precise schedule to keep up with...I can't afford to waste any more time with a pathetic worm like you, so I'll just get straight to the point and show you on why I'm an aristocratic assassin of the highest caliber" said Ten Count as he made a devious smile on his face from within his time.

From there, Ten Count had raised his arming sword up into the air and started to gather an unexpected surge of Ki energy from within his own body, causing himself to glow from within a light blue-like energy aura and as C. Eagle and Ryu saw Ten Count's latest move from within their glance, the two fighters had made some suspicious expressions on their faces

Upon feeling that he had gained enough Ki energy from within his focusing, Ten Count had made a ruthless grin on his face as he felt that he was ready to initiate his move against C. Eagle and that he would hold nothing back in his mission of eliminating those that stood in the way between him and capturing Cornelia so that he could deliver her to his unknown employer.

"Now then my good friend...it's time that we start the Countdown of Pain" said Ten Count as he brought his arming sword down from the air and that he had held it back from his standing position while placing himself in a striking state so that he could get ready to unleash his unknown move against C. Eagle, who stood upon his own ground as he was ready to face off against the aristocratic assassin from within the given chance.

Sensing the perfect time to make his move, Ten Count had made a fast sprint foward towards C. Eagle while leaving behind a blue streak of energy from within his sprint and as C. Eagle had made a surprised expression on his face upon seeing Ten Count's unexpected speed towards him, the aristocratic assassin had wasted no time in unleashing his attack without any hesitation or problem.

Without any second thought, Ten Count had started to unleash a fast wave of Ki-powered kicks towards C. Eagle, striking him in the face and chest as C. Eagle was overwhelmed by the intensity that came from Ten Count's fast attack and that he was unable to defend himself from within the given chance of his own opportunity.

As Ryu, Cornelia, and Bradley saw that C. Eagle was being attacked in a relentless manner by Ten Count's ruthless move, all three of them had made some shocked expressions on their faces as they were surprised to see Ten Count attack C. Eagle from within a merciless-like manner and that the three friends had worried about the condition of C. Eagle from within the duration of the night's match.

While Ten Count had continued to pummel C. Eagle with his relentless Ki-powered kicking, the aristocratic assassin had started to count down from within his assault as he was waiting to initiate the finish of his ruthless barrage attack and that he was prepared to unleash his full power against C. Eagle from within the end of the countdown itself.

"10...9...8...7..6...5...4...3...2...1..." said Ten Count as he steadily counted down from within his assault against C. Eagle upon sight.

When Ten Count had gotten to the last number from within his countdown, the aristocratic assassin had clenched his teeth in a fast manner as he immediately threw a Ki-powered lightning-fast aerial somersault kick towards C. Eagle from within the conclusion of his relentless kick barrage attack, making a direct blow on sight as the move itself had struck C. Eagle from upon his lower chin and that the English Bojutsu fighter was knocked up very high into the air as he spat some blood out of his mouth from within his surprising flight and that he had descended back down in a fast manner, crashing upon the ground through his back in a hard state and that C. Eagle had dropped both of his Kali sticks upon sight as he lied upon the ground in a painful way, unable to get back up as Ten Count had stood a short distance away from where C. Eagle had lied from.

"Mr. Eagle!" cried Cornelia as she and Bradley had gasped in shock upon seeing their friend getting knocked to the ground from within a devastating state.

As Ten Count had came back down to the ground from his somersault kick attack and landed safely on his own two feet, he made a ruthless smile on his face as he saw C. Eagle lying a sweep distance away from him and that the aristocratic assassin had taken great pleasure in realizing the fact that he was able to bring intense pain to his opponent from within his own precise mission.

"Ha ha ha. It seems that a pathetic fool like you wasn't able to handle my Countdown of Pain. Those who endure it are usually unable to continue the fight against me and that they're left vulnerable to the conclusion in which I inevitably unleash the finishing blow against them. I promise you that this will be quick and swift my naive friend" said Ten Count as he made an arrogant grin on his face while looking at C. Eagle upon sight and that he had gripped his arming sword in a tough state while pointing it towards C. Eagle in a threatening manner, causing the English Bojutsu fighter to make a frustrating expression on his face as he tried to keep his cool from within the situation that he was in at the moment.

"Not so fast creep. Hadouken!" yelled Ryu as he immediately thrusted his hands foward from within his fighting stance and that he had unleashed his blue Ki energy fireball from his standing position, sending it straight towards Ten Count as the projectile itself had flew very fast through the air upon sight.

When Ten Count had turned his glance very fast from his standing position and saw that Ryu's projectile attack was coming towards him in a fast state, the aristocratic assassin had made a small smirk on his face as he immediately placed some of his blue Ki energy from within the blade of his arming sword and that he had wasted no time in bringing his weapon up into the air so that he could bring it down through the use of a hard slash, causing his weapon to come into direct contact with the projectile and that the intensity of the Ki-powered blade had sliced through Ryu's attack in a surprising manner, causing the projectile to fizzle out into nothingness after being sliced in half by Ten Count's Ki-powered sword.

Upon seeing that his attack was unexpectedly stopped by Ten Count from within his surprised sight, Ryu had made a frustrated glance on his face as he realized that his opponent was a person that he couldn't afford to underestimate on sight and that he wondered on how strong and devious Ten Count was in his own accord.

"Nice try, but I'm afraid that a surprise attack won't work against me" said Ten Count as he turned around from within his time so that he could look at Ryu with a ruthless grin on his face.

"You may have the advantage over us right now, but I assure you that you haven't won this fight just yet. Eagle and I will see to it that you don't succeed in kidnapping Cornelia and taking her to your employer" said Ryu as he balled up both of his fists and placed himself in his fighting stance while looking at Ten Count with a determined glance on his face.

"He he he. I appreciate your little show to continue the fight against me, but it's time for you to realize that trying to protect someone who'll be captured in due time is pointless and pathetic. I promise you that you'll be given the same treatement as your worthless friend and that you'll endure true pain and suffering. Are you ready?" said Ten Count as he raised his arming sword up in the air and that he had pointed it towards Ryu while placing himself in his own fighting stance while having a devious smile on his face, causing Ryu to be on his guard as he was ready to face the next attack that might come towards him from the aristocratic assassin.

However...before Ryu and Ten Count could strike against each other from within the given chance of their confrontation, an unexpected voice had came from out of nowhere as it caught the two fighters off-guard and that they didn't expect to hear it from within their own detection.

"That's enough Ten Count" said an unknown male voice.

When Ryu had heard the unexpected male voice with his detection and turned his sight to the right direction of the specific fighting area, he made a small gasp on his face as he saw that an unknown Caucasian man was standing a small distance away from where the entire confrontation was taking place from and that the unknown man had made a small frown on his face upon seeing the event that was transpiring before him.

The Caucasian man's description was that of a pirate-like person that looked to be in his late 20's and that he had short blue hair which was covered with a light purple bandanna and ruthless light purple eyes. His fighting attire had consisted of a red sleeveless vest, a pair of black gloves, red fighting pants, metal shin guards, white socks, and a pair of black pirate boots. In the right hand of the unknown Caucasian man was a sharp Cutlass sword and that the sword itself had a small skull head that was at the end of the weapon's hilt.

"What the...? Another person for me to deal with?" said Ryu in his mind as he made a tense expression on his face in seeing the unknown Caucasian man with his eyes.

"Leon? What in the world are you doing here? Can't you see that I'm in the middle of a job?" said Ten Count as he saw the person with his own eyes and that he had recognized and identified him as Leon Albatross: a pirate-like man who sought to be the strongest swordsman to ever live.

"Sorry to interrupt you so suddenly, but I'm afraid that we have to report back to the boss as soon as possible Ten Count. He wants all of us to appear before him and that he wants to discuss his long-developed plan to us" said Leon A. as he spoke to Ten Count in a decent manner.

"Can't this wait after I complete my job? I'm almost close to succeeding in it and I can't afford to have anything come between me and my possible payment" said Ten Count.

"Even if that was so Ten Count...you shouldn't risk angering the boss at the given chance. You know how short-tempered he is and that he doesn't take too kindly to those that don't follow his command. Which do you think is more important: your possible job payment or your life?" said Leon A. in a decent way.

Upon hearing that statement from Leon A. with his own detection, Ten Count had made a frustrating growl on his face as he knew from within his mind that his friend was right about his statement and that he couldn't afford to make his shrouded boss angry from within the fact of his own personal mission.

"Very well then Leon. Why must you always bring a person's spirit down at the given chance and not have any regrets about it? Showing up here unexpectedly during a job of mine is not cool in my book" said Ten Count as he made a sternly frown on his face.

From there, Ten Count had turned his sight towards Ryu, Cornelia, and Bradley and made a devious grin on his face, causing the three friends to look on with their own sternly facial expressions as they were determined to not let the aristocratic assassin intimidate them upon sight.

"Consider yourselves lucky that something had came up unexpectedly and that I'm forced to see to it in my own accord. However...I should give you fair warning that if something like this occurs again in the future...you can bet that I'll be here to carry out my mission and that nothing and no one will stop me from succeeding. Until then my friends" said Ten Count as he said his final statement to the three friends and upon doing so, he had walked away from the specific fighting area of the square as he joined up with Leon A. upon sight and that the two of them had proceeded to leaving the square in their own accord and opportunity.

As Ryu saw that Ten Count and Leon A. was gone from his sight, the young Japanese fighter had made a small sigh of relief on his face as he was glad to know that the impromptu battle of the night was now over and that he could rest and recover his strength while checking up on his friends from within the process of his own personal time.

"Mr. Eagle, are you okay?" said Bradley as he, Cornelia, and Ryu had immediately came to the aid of C. Eagle and that they wanted to see on how their friend was doing from his roughed-up state.

"I'll...be fine my good friend. I'm quite surprised...to feel the strong power that came from my opponent during our battle. It's safe to say...that I wasn't dealing with your typical fighter on sight" said C. Eagle as he was able to get back up from the ground through the assistance of his friends and that he was able to stand back up on his own feet while picking up and holding his Kali sticks with his hands.

"That I agree" said Bradely as he nodded in agreement with C. Eagle on his statement.

"I'm just glad that all of this over and that all four of us are safe and sound upon sight. If you ask me...I would definitely like to go home right now and be safe in my own accord" said Cornelia.

"The same thing goes for me as well. I believe that I've had enough excitement for one night and I would rather be at home right now sleeping in my own bed" said Bradley as he nodded in agreement with Cornelia on her statement.

"That I agree. Let's get going so that all of us can turn in and rest for the night" said Ryu as he picked up his white duffel bag and placed it upon his right shoulder while looking at his friends with a decent expression on his face.

As C. Eagle, Cornelia, and Bradley had nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement, the four of them had proceeded in walking down the left direction of their current position upon the square and that all four friends were determined to head home in order to rest and recooperate from the unexpected ordeal that took place from within the duration of the night itself.

**City of Westminster, London, England/ Leicester Square**

The next day at the Leicester Square, Ryu and C. Eagle were taking their time in having to speak to each other in the square's small park area and that the two friends had stood in the middle portion of the park area as they were near the specific medium-sized water fountain which held the Shakespeare statue upon sight and that a few citizens were in the area as well, either passing by during a decent walk or having to sit down on the benches and grass while talking in decent conversations and looking at the clear blue sky of the mid afternoon.

"So I guess this is where we head our separate ways until the next meeting, eh Ryu?" said C. Eagle as he stood from the right side of the conversation area while Ryu had stood from the left side of the conversation area.

"Guess so Eagle. It was nice having to see you again and I'm glad to know that you're doing okay from within your time. I was wondering if you had manage to speak to Cornelia and Bradley from today" said Ryu as he held his white duffel bag upon his right shoulder while looking at C. Eagle with a decent expression on his face.

"I was able to get in contact with Bradley from a few hours ago and he told me that his parents and Cornelia's parents were relieved in knowing that their children was okay and that nothing bad had happen to them from within their own personal time together. Of course...Cornelia had gotten into big trouble for having to pull such a crazy stunt from yesterday and that she's now grounded in her own home. However...Bradley had told me that Cornelia didn't care very much about her punishment and that she was real happy to know that she was able to spend some time with Bradley in her own accord. Cornelia is hoping that one day...her father will finally give her the freedom that she desires so that she and Bradley can spend the rest of their days together in a calm and decent manner" said C. Eagle as he explained to Ryu about the status of Cornelia and Bradley.

"That's good to hear Eagle. I wish the best of luck for both Cornelia and Bradley and hope that the two of them will be able to have a nice and peaceful relationship with each other in the near future" said Ryu.

"That I agree. It's unfortunate that the two of us weren't able to have a friendly battle to catch up on each other's fighting skills and that I was looking to challenging you from within the given chance, but it seems that you're prepared to continue on your journey without hesitation. Am I right?" said C. Eagle.

"Indeed you are Eagle. To get stronger and improve my fighting skills...I must continue my never-ending journey throughout this huge world and battle against many fighters who posses different fighting skills and abilities. It's a long road for me to travel upon, but I'm gonna see to it that I make it through and achieve the goal of being one of the strongest martial artists to ever exist. If the two of us meet again in the future...I would love to battle against you and your fighting skills" said Ryu in a calm and precise way.

"Likewise" said C. Eagle as he nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement.

From there, Ryu and C. Eagle had decided to shake each other's left hand in a decent state as they knew that a battle between the two of them was destined to happen from within the future of the world and both the young Japanese fighter and the English Bojutsu fighter had looked foward to fighting against each other from within the given chance of the opportunity itself.

"Until then Eagle...take care and stay safe" said Ryu.

"The same thing goes for you as well Ryu. May you continue on your journey with no problems" said C. Eagle.

Upon breaking off their handshake and saying their good-byes to each other, Ryu and C. Eagle had decided to part ways upon sight as the two of them had went into separate directions of where the conversation had took place from and as Ryu and C. Eagle had walked down their own different opposite paths, the two fighters had hoped for the best that they would be okay in their own personal scenarios and that they wondered on what would happen to them from within the duration of their own lives as street fighters.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Ryu finds himself in another ordeal of his world tour journey when he encounters Sho Hayate in Paris, France and learns that the boomerang-wielding warrior is in the country to visit Carol, who's preparing to take part in a local gymnastics competition. Carol's father, Jeanrick, isn't too happy to know that his daughter is interested in Hayate and is determined to prevent her from developing further feelings for Hayate, going as far as to gain the assistance of a family friend who's also preparing to take part in the competition. While Ryu and Hayate help Carol out in her determination to be prepared for the competition, the trio must beware of an unknown Shadaloo assassin who seeks to eliminate the wife of the French President, scheduled to appear at the event and this assassin is determined to complete their job without any hesitation or problem. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	36. Chapter 35: French Connection, Part 1

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 3: The Adventures of Ryu**

**Chapter 35: The French Connection, Part 1**

* * *

**Palais-Bourbon, Paris, France/ Champ de Mars**

It was a cloudy yet decent late Wednesday morning from the huge public green-space park area of Champ de Mars, which was located in Palais-Bourbon: the 7th arrondissement (administrative district) of Paris, France and from upon the specific location, many people, both citizens and tourists, had took their time to walk through the area in a calm and peaceful state as they enjoyed the leisure that lied from within the late morning itself. To the northwest of Champ de Mars stood the well-famous Eiffel Tower, which was considered to be the global icon symbol of both Paris and France and that the huge iron lattice tower is considered to be one of the most recognizable and visited structures in the world. Besides holding the Eiffel Tower and Champ de Mars from within its district, Palais-Bourbon was also known for being the home for a number of French national institutions, numerous government ministries, and the Hotel des Invalides, which is the resting place for some of France's war heroes, the most notable one being Napoleon Bonaparte.

Upon a specific location area of Champ de Mars that was seen in front of the Eiffel Tower, a small crowd of spectators were witnessing an impromptu fight taking place before their very own glance and as the curious spectators had looked on...most of them had made some impressed and surprised glances on their faces as they saw the skills and abilities that were displayed by the two fighters from within the scenario of the late morning match.

The two fighters who were battling from within their own time and accord were none other than Ryu and Hayate and that both the young Japanese fighter and the boomerang-wielding warrior, dressed in their casual attire, had held nothing back in their clash as they were determined to test each other's fighting skills out and see on how the other had improved since their last meeting from a while back in Metro City.

As Hayate had tried to attack Ryu through a mixture of his boomerang swipes and fast karate kicks, Ryu had managed to use his fast evasiveness to avoid the blows that came towards him from his opponent and that he was waiting for the right opportunity to strike back from within his own given chance.

When Ryu had managed to duck a fast boomerang swipe that came from Hayate, the young Japanese fighter had immediately fought back against Hayate and wasted no time in unleashing a couple of punches and kicks against him, causing the boomerang-wielding warrior to use his own evasion to avoid the attacks that came towards him from his opponent on sight.

Upon seeing Ryu's fast right hand punch coming towards his face, Hayate had immediately made a fast jump in the air right before Ryu's fist could strike his last standing position and as Ryu and the curious spectators had looked on from within their own sight, they saw that Hayate had did a fast back flip from within his ascent into the air so that he could come back down to the ground and land safely on his own two feet, standing a few feet away from Ryu upon the other side of the specific fighting area and that Hayate himself was ready to continue his fight against Ryu from within the right time and moment of the battle itself.

"It seems that you've been training very rigorously since we've last met Hayate. It's no doubt that you've been making sure your Fu'un Ken skills are ready and prepared to take on any challenger that might come your way" said Ryu as he stood on his ground while looking at Hayate with a decent expression on his face.

"That I agree. It hasn't exactly been easy for me to train myself in order to improve my Fu'un Ken fighting abilities on sight, but the determination to battle strong opponents like you is what gives me a unique motivation to continue going Ryu. I assure you that you have yet to see all of my attacks and that you need to be ready to face each and every one of them on sight" said Hayate as he made a confident expression on his face while placing himself in a fighting stance and using his right hand to grip his boomerang in mid-air.

"That's fine by me Hayate. Show me what you got right here and now" said Ryu as he balled up both of his fists while placing himself in his fighting stance and looking at Hayate with a determined glance on his face.

"With pleasure" said Hayate as he immediately made a quick dash foward towards Ryu's standing position while holding his boomerang up in the air and upon doing that action from within his own sight, Hayate had made a strong battle cry in an instant as he determined to show Ryu that he meant strong and serious business when it came to showing the hard and unique power that lied from within the skill of Fu'un Ken.

As Ryu saw that Hayate was rushing towards him from within his sight, the young Japanese fighter had made a determined expression on his face as he was ready to face the next attack that would come from the boomerang-wielding warrior and that he would be prepared to show Hayate his own improving fighting skills from within the scenario of the late morning's impromptu match.

**Palais-Bourbon, Paris, France/ Central District**

A few minutes later after their impromptu match from the Champ de Mars area of Palais-Bourbon, in which the contest had eventually ended in a draw, Ryu and Hayate had took their time to walk down the left-sided sidewalk of a busy downtown street that was located in the Central district of the arrondissement and both fighters had decided to speak with each other about how their personal lives have been since the Metro City Slugfest tournament.

"So you've been continuing on your journey throughout the world Ryu?" said Hayate as he walked alongside with Ryu upon the sidewalk of the busy street while carrying a brown duffel bag on his right shoulder, which contained his boomerang weapon.

"Yes I have Hayate and it's safe to say that my trip hasn't exactly been an easy one for me to go through. As of late...I've been finding myself in unexpected situations that take me by surprise and though I don't expect to encounter them in my own accord...I'm always willing to experience each and every one of them without any hesitation or problem" said Ryu as he spoke to Hayate in a decent way from his own walk while carrying his own white duffel bag upon his right shoulder.

"That's good to hear. It seems that you get to go to new places and see many things while you try to increase your own fighting abilities from within the process of your work. I should do something like that one day and travel the world in my own accord and time so that I can expand on my Fu'un Ken skills" said Hayate.

"That be a good idea for you to consider Hayate. It's always a great pleasure to travel throughout the countries of the world and seeing new places and people while you try to improve your own abilities. You'll definitely enjoy yourself as you do this task in due time and speaking of traveling...you came all the way here to France in order to see Carol perform?" said Ryu.

"Yes I did Ryu. Like I said before when we met a few minutes ago...Carol had sent me a letter from a week ago, telling me that she was preparing herself to take part in a local gymnastics competition which is scheduled to occur from this coming Friday night and that she wanted me to come watch her in the event. Carol says that she's been training real hard for the competition for the past three weeks and that she's been determined to make sure that her physical skills are in tip-top shape when the event arrives. Right now...we're gonna head to her home and check up on how she's doing. I'm sure that she'll be quite surprised to see the two of us upon sight" said Hayate as he looked on in a precise way.

"Agreed" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Hayate on his statement and that both him and Hayate were determined to check up on Carol and see on how she was doing in her own spare time.

**Palais-Bourbon, Paris, France/ Stanzack Residence**

Meanwhile at a huge white mansion home that was located in a northeastern high-class neighborhood section of the arrondissement's Central district, a young Caucasian woman of French descent was taking her time in having to stand diligently upon the left end of a balance beam that was located on the right-sided section of a huge blue-matted gymnastics room that was located on the ground floor of the mansion home and that the young French woman had made a determined expression on her face as she raised both of her arms up in mid-air as she was prepared to initiate a gymnastics training session from within her own personal scenario.

The young French woman who was standing upon the balance beam was none other than Carol herself and that the beautiful French gymnast was dressed in her own gymnastics attire, which consisted of a blue long-sleeve gymnastic leotard and a pair of white gymnastic slippers. Besides her gymnastics attire, Carol also had her long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail so that it wouldn't mess up her training and that she would be able to practice with no problem or second thought.

Besides the balance beam, the huge gymnastics room had also contained a few more gymnastic apparatuses, which included a valuting horse with a springboard and a small padded runway that lied a few feet away from the balance beam upon the right-sided corner of the room, a pair of uneven bars that was placed upon the right-sided area near the entrance door, a specific 12m x 12m square mat that lied upon the middle portion of the room, a pommel horse that lied near the left-sided corner of the room, a set of parallel bars that was seen upon the left-sided area near the entrance door, a high bar that lied next to the pummel horse from the middle portion of the room's left-sided section, and a pair of still rings with a support frame that hung from the ground of the room's left-sided section, near the high bar apparatus.

As Carol was preparing herself to initiate her session, a middle-aged Caucasian man of French descent had looked on from his left-sided standing position that was a few feet away of where the balance beam was and that the specific man had made a stern-like frown on his face as he had his arms crossed while looking at Carol with his own precise eyes, determined to see on how she would do from within his own time.

The Caucasian French man's description was that of an expert-like gymnastics trainer that looked to be in his mid 40's and that he had short brown hair and sharp brown eyes. His casual attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve t-shirt, blue sweatpants, white socks, and a pair of white tennis shoes. The Caucasian French man also had a white towel hanging upon his right shoulder and that he was holding it for Carol when she got done with her gymnastics training upon sight.

Upon making a small sigh on her face in holding nothing back from within her effort, Carol had wasted no time in doing a fast backflip from upon the balance beam with her own delicate grace and as Carol had manage to complete the first backflip, she had immediately initiated a second one from within the completion of the first, concluding the second backflip with a fast jump in mid-air that enabled her to do a quick backflip from within her ascenion in the air so that she could descend down and land safely upon the right end of the balance beam with her own two feet, causing her to raise her arms in mid-air as she was able to complete the first part of her session in an instant.

Not wasting a second from within the opportunity, Carol had decided to perform a front aerial flip upon the balance beam, using her grace and dexterity to land safely upon the middle portion of the platform, which would enable her to initiate the next move of her late morning session.

From there, Carol had stood diligently from her position upon the balance beam's middle section and from within the right second of her own timing, the French gymnast had made a quick jump in the air and did a split from within her ascenion, extending both of her legs out from within the split and that she was able to bring them back together before landing upon the middle portion of the balance beam with her feet once more.

After managing to complete her latest move from within her gymnastic session, Carol had decided to finish things up by doing two precise backflips from within sight and upon completing the second backflip that was near the right end of the balance beam, the French gymnast had jumped up in the air and leaped very high from the balance beam, using her own physical strength and ability to deliever two backflips from within her aerial ascent so that she could descend back down to the mat and land from within a safe manner while standing in a firm state and raising both of her arms up in the air, knowing that she was able to complete the technique without any hesitation or problem.

"Well done Carol. It seems that you're able to complete the usual techniques of your gymnastic routine without any problem. This goes to show that constant practicing every day pays off in the end for those that go through it and it's safe to say that you'll be ready for the French National Gymnastics Championships for this coming Friday night" said the Caucasian French man as he looked at Carol with a decent expression on his face and that he had clapped his hands towards her in an impressed manner upon seeing the completion of her gymnastic technique.

"That I agree father and though I'm use to this type of gymnastic routine...I'm always determined to improve myself so that I can have no fault from within my own abilities. Is it possible that I can take a break from my training and get some rest for the time being father?" said Carol as she looked at the Caucasian French man in a decent sight while making her way towards his standing position and that she had identified him as being her father, Jeanrick Stanzack: a well-renowed retired gymnast and trainer who is often considered to being one of France's best male gymnasts from within the past.

"I believe so Carol. It's about to be noon anyway" said Jeanrick as he gave Carol the white towel so that she could wipe off the sweat that was on her forehead and while Carol had took her time to clean up with the white towel, Jeanrick had looked at his right wrist's watch and saw that the time was about to be 11:56 A.M. from within his own sight and accord.

"Father...is it necessary for me to practice the moves that I already know so far? I mean...I can easily do each and every one of them with no problem and that I can combine some of them in order to impress the judges from within the scoring" said Carol as she got through in wiping the sweat from her forehead so that she could look at her father in a decent way.

"Even if you're able to initiate some of the moves that you can easily use Carol...it's always a wise idea to keep your skills in check and practice every now and then in your own chance. The judges of this competition will be looking to reward those who have grace, dexterity, and finesse from within their gymnastics and they expect the competitors to have a strong and firm attitude from within their own determination to win. The competitors that you face from within this competition won't be like the ones that you defeated before in past gymnastics events and you can't afford to let your guard down for one second in your own attempts to gain true victory and win the championship for the honor of the Stanzack family. Is this understood Carol?" said Jeanrick as he looked at his daughter in a calm yet stern-like state.

"Yes father" said Carol as she nodded in agreement with her father on his statement and knew from within her own mind that her father was quite right about his word, in which she had to take into serious consideration in knowing that she had to do her best in order to prove herself as being one of the best gymnasts from within the country.

Just then, a second Cacuasian man of French descent, who had short white hair, decent orange eyes, and looked to be in his mid 50's, had entered into the gymnastics room from its left-sided door and that he had made a decent expression on his face as he approached Carol and Jeanrick from their standing position near the right side of the room while being dressed in a butler uniform upon sight.

"Monsieur Stanzack...forgive me for bothering you unexpectedly, but there are two young men in the front who wish to see Mademoiselle Carol" said the butler as he spoke to Jeanrick in a decent way while joining up with him from within the process.

"Two young men who want to see my daughter? Do you know on who these men are Stephen?" said Jeanrick as he and Carol had looked at the butler in a calm manner and that Jeanrick himself had identified the butler as being Stephen Laurent: a long-time friend of Jeanrick who serves as the butler of the home.

"I'm afraid not Monsieur Stanzack, but one of them had told me that he knows your daughter very well and that his name is Sho Hayate" said Stephen.

"Hayate? He's here already?" said Carol as she looked on in a surprised manner upon hearing the boomerang-wielding warrior's name from within her own detection.

"Indeed he is Mademoiselle Carol. Do you know on who he is?" said Stephen in a decent state.

"Indeed I do Stephen. Please escort him and his friend to the Western front room. I'll be there shortly to see them after I get through dressing up" said Carol in a precise way.

"Yes Mademoiselle Carol" said Stephen as he nodded in agreement to Carol's command and that he had decided to leave the gymnastics room so that he could complete his task without any hesitation.

"So it seems this Hayate person that you've told me so much about has come here to see you in his own accord. This is quite an opportunity for me to meet this person that you seem so interested in" said Jeanrick as he looked at Carol in a calm manner.

"Indeed it is father and once you get to meet him...you'll definitely like him in an instant. Like I said before...Hayate is a strong-willed person who fights for what he believes in and that he's always determined to get stronger in order to prove the strength of his own fighting style" said Carol.

Upon hearing that statement from his daughter, Jeanrick had made a small frown on his face as he was quite interested in seeing Hayate from within his own glance and that he wanted to know on whether or not the boomerang-wielding warrior was suitable to see his own daughter from within the scenario of his personal accord.

Meanwhile in the Western front room of the Stanzack residence, Ryu and Hayate had sat down upon a sofa that was suited near a left medium-sized window with elegant navy curtains and while the two fighters had awaited the arrival of Carol and her father, they took their time to drink some glasses of warm milk and eat a tray of bredela (small cakes) from a fancy table that was provided to them by the butler from within their arrival into the home.

As Ryu and Hayate had waited patiently for the others to arrive into the Western front room of the mansion, they couldn't help but take notice at the elegance and beauty that was within the room, of which it had a shining chandelier from the middle portion of the ceiling, a couple of antique vases and figurines that stood upon a few desks, and a medium-sized framed painting of a beautiful galloping white horse that hung from a top open space of the room's right-sided wall.

Just then, Carol and Jeanrick had came into the Western front room of the home through its right entrance and that Carol herself was dressed in her own casual attire while having her blonde hair untied so that it could flow down her back in a calm and decent manner.

"Hayate! Ryu!" said Carol as she looked on in a surprised yet happy manner upon seeing her best friends from within her own sight.

"Hey there Carol. It's been a while since we've last saw each other, eh?" said Hayate as he and Ryu had stood up from their sitting position on the sofa while looking at Carol in a decent way.

"That I agree. It's nice to see that you could come here at the given chance Hayate and I didn't expect for Ryu to be with you" said Carol as she made her way over to Hayate so that she could give him a gentle hug on sight, to which Hayate had did the same thing and gave his own hug to Carol in a calm state.

"Well Carol...it's safe to say that I was in the city traveling in my own accord and I didn't expect to run into Hayate from within the given chance. After he told me about what's going on...I decided to accompany him to see on how you were doing in your own time" said Ryu.

"I'm doing okay right now Ryu as I'm preparing myself for the competition and though these last few weeks have been a bit hard on me...I'm determined to show everyone that I'm a strong gymnast who can easily win this competition with no problem. Guys...I would like for you to meet my father, who happens to also be my trainer" said Carol as she broke off her hug from Hayate so that she could introduce her father to her friends without any hesitation.

"The name's Jeanrick. It's a pleasure to meet the two of you" said Jeanrick as he walked over to where Ryu and Hayate had stood from so that he could shake their hands with his own right hand in a friendly manner.

"Likewise" said Hayate as he and Ryu had shook Jeanrick's right hand with their own in a decent way.

After shaking Ryu and Hayate's hands from within his accord, Jeanrick had decided to make his way to a chair that was suited upon the other side of the table and as he sat upon that chair without any hesitation, Carol had joined him as she sat next to him from another chair upon sight and that the two of them had joined with Ryu and Hayate, who sat back upon the sofa as they decided to speak with Carol and her father about the recent scenario that was happening right now.

"I must say that it's quite an honor to finally meet you in person Mr. Hayate. I've heard so much about you and your rising reputation" said Jeanrick as he looked at Hayate in a precise way.

"My rising reputation?" said Hayate in a confused way upon hearing that statement from Jeanrick.

"Yes. You may not know it, but you're sort of a celebrity from within the fighting world my friend. I mean...having to defeat King Leo in the Battle of the Beast God tournament from last year is quite an extraordinary feat for someone to do and that many people wonder on how a person like you was able to do the impossible and defeat such an opponent on sight" said Jeanrick.

"Well Mr. Stanzack...all I can say is that my battle against King Leo was a tough fight for me to overcome and that he had definitely proven to be a harsh opponent for me to face and battle, but in the end...my relentless determination to prove the strength of Fu'un Ken had given me the power to overcome King Leo's own ruthless might and that I was able to defeat him and show everyone that hard work and determination pays off in the end" said Hayate in a determined manner.

Upon hearing that statement from Hayate with her own detection, Carol had made a small smile on her face as she knew that Hayate was right about his own word and that she was very grateful to Hayate from within the tournament, due to the fact that when Hayate had defeated King Leo, the proposal engagement that Jeanrick had made for his daughter to be married to King Leo was terminated and that Carol herself wouldn't be forced to marry a person that she didn't like and loved from within her own time.

"That's quite nice to hear Mr. Hayate. It's safe to say that you're a fighter who's determined to show everyone your fighting prowess and that you won't hold back in your efforts of getting stronger" said Jeanrick as he looked at Hayate in a firm state.

"That I agree. Your daughter and the rest of my friends are always willing to work together in order to get stronger in our own fighting abilites and that we're always there for each other when need be. Coming here to watch Carol perform shows the bond of our friendship and I hope for the best that Carol wins the competition without any problems" said Hayate.

"Thank you for that statement Hayate. I appreciate it coming from you upon sight" said Carol in a gentle manner upon hearing that statement from Hayate with her own detection.

"It's no problem Carol" said Hayate.

"It seems that the bond between you and my daughter is quite strong Mr. Hayate and I'm quite surprised in seeing it. Ever since Carol came back from her adventure with you and your friends in New York for that Metro City Slugfest tournament, she's always been talking about you and how you would often give her the strength needed to overcome any problem that stands in her way. Is it possible that there's some sort of relationship developing between you two?" said Jeanrick as he looked on in a determined yet suspicious way.

"Not exactly Mr. Stanzack. Your daughter and I are just good friends and that we want to help each other out at the given chance. Though Carol is quite cute...my only concern is that I wish to help your daughter become strong in her own right so that she can impress you in the end" said Hayate.

As Carol had heard that statement from Hayate, she couldn't help but blush a bit upon sight as she felt a bit passionate about what Hayate had said about her and that she took his words very strong as she knew from within her own heart that he was right about his comment in an instant.

"That's quite good to hear my friend. If there's one thing that I like the most...it's having to know that my young daughter has friends that she can count and rely on when need be. Since you and your friend are gonna be here to watch Carol compete in the competition from this coming Friday night...you're welcome to stay in a vacant room from our home and that your friend is offered the same proposal as well" said Jeanrick.

"That sounds like a good idea Mr. Stanzack. I don't exactly have much cash on me right now and having to find a cheap hotel would be a tough task for me to do" said Hayate.

"It would be a pleasure to take your kind offer Mr. Stanzack. It would definitely be a nice change from having to sleep outside on the fields from within my journey" said Ryu.

"Then it's settled. Our butler will take your belongings and place them from within your staying rooms in the mansion. Also...don't feel afraid about asking our butler if you want something to eat. He'll provide you with any food or beverage that you seek. Plus your staying rooms have their own bathrooms fully stocked, so all of your hygiene requirements can instantly be answered with no problem" said Jeanrick.

"That sounds good to me" said Hayate as he nodded in agreement with Jeanrick on his statement.

"Father...you wouldn't mind if I took Hayate and Ryu around the city for a bit of sight-seeing, would you? I could definitely use the time to catch up and speak with them about how they've been doing since all of us departed from the Metro City Slugfest tournament a while back" said Carol as she looked at her father in a calm way.

"Well Carol...I was expecting to help continue your training from within the next few hours after your break, but since your friends are here...I believe that I can make an exception for this time" said Jeanrick.

"Thank you so much father. I appreciate you letting me spend some time with my friends" said Carol as she looked at her father in a happy manner upon hearing his decision from within her detection.

"Think nothing of it my dear. As long as you're happy in your own accord...I'm happy as well. I want you to be back around 7:00 this evening so that we can continue some practicing of your gymnastics. It's very imperative that we make sure your abilities are in tip-top shape for Friday night's event and I want to ensure your complete victory when the time comes" said Jeanrick.

"Of course father. I understand completely on what you're saying and I promise you that I won't let you down. Let's get going you guys. There's so much I want to show you from within the city" said Carol as she spoke to her father in a firm way and that she had decided to stand up from her own seat while talking to Hayate and Ryu before the departure.

"Right Carol" said Hayate as he nodded in agreement with Carol on her idea and that he and Ryu had stood up from the sofa in their own accord while leaving behind their duffel bags so that the butler could get them in due time.

From there, Carol had departed with Ryu and Hayate from the Western front room of the Stanzack residence and that the three of them were determined to see Paris from within their opportunity and while the trio had left the sight of Jeanrick, the retired gymnast/trainer had made a small frown on his face as he crossed his arms upon sight and thought about his real assumption of Hayate from within his personal time.

"So that's Sho Hayate. I must say that he is definitely not your average martial artist and that his appearance alone can show his tough stamina and strong endurance. It's because of him that the arranged marriage between Carol and King Leo was destroyed and that my chance to promote the Stanzack-style Gymnast Arts was ruined. If that's not bad enough...I can tell that Carol is starting to develop feelings for him and that her unaccounted emotions may cause her to get sloppy and mess up her own fighting abilities in due time. As Carol's father...I cannot allow her to have any possible feelings towards someone that I consider unfit for her to love and that she needs to be with a person who values true chivalry and honor.

Now that I think about it some more...my old friend's son is suppose to be taking part from within the competition itself and in a past conversation that I had with him not too long ago...my old friend had told me that his son has recently taken a liking to Carol, in both appearance and fighting. Perhaps I should give my old friend a call and see if his son is available for today. Hopefully through the convincing of my old friend's son...Carol will consider not falling for Hayate and that she would rather see my friend's son as the perfect man for her" said Jeanrick in his mind as he made a sternly frown on his face in thinking about his personal intention and that he was determined to stop Carol from developing any further feelings towards Hayate from within the scenario of the day itself.

**Palais-Bourbon, Paris, France/ La Rue Diamuse**

Later that day around 1:16 P.M. in the early afternoon, Carol had decided to take Ryu and Hayate to a local amusement park called the La Rue Diamuse that was located in the southeastern section of Palais-Bourbon's Eastern district and this amusement park was considered to being a popular place to go for those that wanted to have fun and spend some leisure time in their own accord.

As the trio had made their way into the amusement park through its front entrance, they saw that the place was crowded with many people, both local and tourists and that most of them were enjoying themselves in an instant as they were either having fun on the rides, having to eat a variety of food from the local stands, or having to see some good entertainment from a variety of performers, ranging from clowns, musicians, and magicians.

"Wow! I didn't expect for an amusement park to be here Carol. The last time that I been through Paris, I didn't know that there exist such a place" said Ryu as he walked along with Hayate and Carol while having a surprised expression on his face in looking around with his glance.

"Well Ryu...it should come as no surprise that many people in the world haven't heard of this amusement park just yet. It recently opened about a month ago and that many of the locals in the city, including myself, were quite surprised to know that this amusement park would appear in a surprising manner. Despite its unexpected debut, La Rue Diamuse has already started to become a popular city attraction and that it's already drawing tourists who have heard of it. In fact...I heard that the President of France is even thinking of making this amusement park as a tourist attraction, just like that of the Eiffel Tower" said Carol as she had her pink purse with her while she gave a brief explanation of the amusement park to both Ryu and Hayate upon sight.

"That's quite interesting to hear Carol. It's safe to say that if this amusement park becomes a tourist attraction, it's bound to attract more people and that the park's owners will be more than happy to gain much success in due time" said Hayate.

"That I agree Hayate. I always like to come here in order to enjoy myself in my own personal time and that I wish to show the two of you the fun and excitement that this park has to offer" said Carol.

"That sounds fine by us Carol. Let's get going and have some fun" said Hayate as he made a small smile on his face in thinking about the scenario that was happening right now.

From there, Ryu, Hayate, and Carol had decided to spend the next hour exploring the amusement park as the three fighters had took their time in enjoying themselves from within their own accord and that the three had wanted to see the sights and scenery that La Rue Diamuse had to offer to them in an instant.

Within time, the trio had enjoyed much fun upon sight as they rode a few roller coasters, played around in some bumper cars, explored a few funhouses, and enjoyed a couple of other rides as they were real happy to have much excitement from within their own fighting lives. Besides the usual rides of the amusement park, Ryu, Hayate, and Carol had also witnessed a couple of performances from some clowns who had entertained the crowd by either juggling balls and clubs or having to stand on a rolling clown ball and doing some unusual moves without having to risk losing balance and falling off in an embarrassing state.

From within the time of 2:42 P.M. in the afternoon, Ryu, Hayate, and Carol had made their way through a crowded path of the Eastern section of La Rue Diamuse and that the three friends had took their time to eat some variety foods while continuing to look at the amusement park's sights and scenery.

While Ryu had ate a ketchup-mustard flavored hot dog, Hayate had enjoyed a slice of pepporoni pizza with a grape-flavored soda drink and as for Carol...she was in complete bliss as she ate a chocolate sundae ice cream cone, in which the two scoops of vanilla ice cream was covered with thick chocolate syrup and that there were a few chunks of a chocolate brownie scattered upon the sundae while a red cherry had lied on top of the sundae itself.

"Now this is what I call a dessert worth eating. My love for chocolate sundaes seems to have no bound and this ice cream is something that I truly enjoy and love" said Carol as she continued to eat her chocolate sundae ice cream in a happy way.

"It seems that you're enjoying yourself right now Carol. Aren't you thinking about the training that you're gonna have to go through when we get back to your home from later this evening?" said Ryu as he took a bite out of his hot dog.

"I already know about it Ryu and it's safe to say that I'm not exactly looking foward to it. Ever since the competition was announced from last month, my father has been determined to make sure that I don't have any faults from within my abilities and he's been training me non-stop so that I can be at my best when Friday night arrives. Honestly...I don't even know if I can actually win this competition. I may have had luck in winning other competitions from within the city, but this one is gonna be the most important and serious one for me and now...I'm gonna have to face the fact in realizing that I'm gonna have my hands full in dealing with some competitors that might prove to be even more better than myself" said Carol as she made a worried expression on her face in thinking about the competition of Friday night.

"You shouldn't think about the worse-case scenario of this competition Carol. The only thing that you need to focus on is winning this event and showing your father that you value the honor and determination from within the gymnastics. Much like how I train everyday to master the skill of Fu'un Ken...I always focus on what's ahead for me and that I only look to show everyone that I can accel in my determination and reach the highest peak of my own power. Just like that...you need to do the same thing and only focus in reaching the highest peak of your own power so that you can gain a new insight of your abilities and realize that you can be a great person if you put your mind to it" said Hayate as he decided to drink some of his purple soda drink.

"You're right about that statement there Hayate and though I am a bit worried about this competition...I have to focus real hard in reaching the highest peak of my own ability so that I can win the competition and show my father that I can be a great gymnast in his own eyes. Thanks for giving me some good advice Hayate" said Carol as she looked at Hayate in a gentle manner while eating her ice cream cone.

"Think nothing of it Carol" said Hayate as he nodded in agreement with Carol on her statement.

Before the trio could continue their walk down the specific path of the amusement park's Eastern section, an unexpected voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught the group's detection by surprise and that they didn't expect to hear the voice talking to them from within their own personal time.

"Ah...I knew I'd find you here" said a French male voice.

When Ryu, Hayate, and Carol had heard the voice and stopped in their tracks so that they could turn around to look, they saw that a young Caucasian man of French descent was standing a few feet away from them and that the specific man had made a small smirk on his face as he held a red rose up in mid-air near his face while looking at the group with his own perceptive glance.

The Caucasian French man's appearance was that of a suave-like person that looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had short, sharp-cutted blonde hair and precise brown eyes. His casual attire had consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt with a green tie, green casual pants, black socks, and a pair of brown loafer shoes.

As Carol saw the specific Caucasian French man with her own eyes, she made a small gasp on her face as she immediately recognized him with her own detection and that she didn't expect to see him from within her own personal time.

"Jean? What in the world are you doing here?" said Carol in a surprised manner in seeing the unknown Caucasian French man and that she had identified him as being Jean Pierre: a suave male gymnast/fighter who seeks to gain total perfection from both his acrobatic and fighting skills.

"You could say that I was spending some of my time here enjoying myself in my own opportunity Carol and for me to see you here is quite a surprising sight, don't you think?" said Jean as he made his way over to the trio's standing position so that he could rendezvous with them from upon their conversation state.

"Indeed Jean. I thought that you would be at home trying to perfect your gymnastic skills so that you'd be ready for the event on Friday" said Carol.

"Well Carol...it's safe to say that my gymnastic abilities are at their highest peak right now and I do believe that I should have no problem in winning the competition in due time. Since the two of us are here in this gorgeous amusement park, what do you say we spend some time with one another and talk about how the two of us will gain a perfect victory from Friday's competition?" said Jean as he handed Carol the rose and that the beautiful French gymnast was able to get it with her left hand while she held her ice cream cone with her right hand.

"Thanks for the offer Jean, but as you can see...I'm with my friends right now and that I wish to spend some time with them from today. However...you are allowed to come with us if you wish" said Carol.

"Your friends?" said Jean as he looked at Ryu and Hayate in a confused way and that he tried to figure out on who they were from within his sight.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. The name's Ryu Hoshi" said Ryu as he introduced himself to Jean upon sight.

"And I'm Sho Hayate" said Hayate as he introducted himself to Jean as well.

"It's quite nice to meet the two of you when least expected. My name is Jean Pierre and I'm what you might say to be Carol's equal when it comes to gymnastics" said Jean as he introduced himself to Ryu and Hayate upon sight.

"Carol's equal?" said Hayate in a puzzled manner upon hearing that statement from Jean.

"Yes. You see...my father and Carol's father happen to be old friends who used to train and compete against each other in gymnastics from within their youth and that Carol and I have known each other since we were little kids. My father would often tell me that Carol would eventually grow up into a beautiful and attractive woman and that I would have to take notice of this and realize that I can't afford to have her leave my own sight. I feel that the two of us are bound by an unknown fate of destiny and that our lives are forever to intertwine with each other. It's safe to say that Carol and I will express our true feelings to each other when the right time comes and that our future together shall be bright and beautiful" said Jean as he spoke in a calm yet passionate way while having his eyes close in thinking about that particular scenario from within his time.

While Ryu and Hayate had made some surprised yet puzzled expressions on their faces in hearing Jean's statement, Carol had made an annoyed expression on her own face as she was quite embarrassed from the whole thing and without any warning, Carol had lifted her right foot from the ground and kicked Jean's right shin very hard, causing Jean to make a surprised yet painful glance on his face in feeling Carol's surprise attack and that he had lifted his right leg up from the ground as he immediately tended to his swollen shin, rubbing the swollen part of his shin with his hands while he hopped a bit on his left leg in making sure that he kept his balance from upon his standing position.

"I thought that you would've gotten it through your thick-skull head by now that I have no intentions of being in a relationship with you Jean. The only thing that I value is the friendship that's between you, me, our families, and nothing else. Honestly...I wouldn't be the least bit surprised to know if my father was somehow involved in this" said Carol as she looked on in an agitated way.

"Please Carol. It's nothing like that" said Jean as he continued to tend to his right leg's bruised shin while pleading with Carol about his advance towards her.

"It seems that Carol is still having some problems about her father trying to help her in getting the perfect guy for her" said Hayate as he whispered to Ryu while watching the unlikely conversation between Carol and Jean.

"Agreed. Normally...I wouldn't get involved in private family businesses, but I can't help but feel a bit sorry for Carol, knowing that she has to deal with something like this in her own accord" said Ryu as he whispered back to Hayate.

"Ditto" said Hayate as he nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement.

A few minutes later, the quartet had continued their calm and decent walk through the Eastern portion of the amusement park and that the four fighters had decided to speak with each other about their own personal scenarios from within their time and opportunity.

"So when you're not participating in gymnastics...you like to battle in local street fights?" said Ryu as he spoke to Jean from within the back portion of the group's walking conversation.

"Indeed I do Ryu. A fight against any opponent gives me the chance to test my battling skills against those who wish to clash against me and the thrill and excitement of combat always give me much delight in which I attempt to show everyone that I'm one of France's best fighters in the circuit" said Jean in a determined way.

"That's nice to hear Jean. Perhaps I should take you on one day and see your fighting skills for myself" said Ryu.

"It would be quite an honor for me to fight against you in my own accord Ryu. I should give you fair warning though I tend to be a person who doesn't go down that easily in a battle and that I might surprise you when least expected" said Jean.

"I must say that Jean is quite the person to brag about his own fighting skills, eh Carol?" said Hayate as he whispered to Carol from the front portion of the group conversation.

"Yeah. He's often been known for always having an arrogant-like attitude whenever he talks about his own abilities and that he believes no one can match up to him in a fight. It's a personality like that I can't easily stand on sight and that there's no way in the world I would even consider about thinking to be with him. Frankly...he and King Leo would be the bestest of friends if they've ever met and that all of us wouldn't hear the end of their constant showboating" said Carol as she whispered back to Hayate.

"That I agree" said Hayate as he nodded in agreement with Carol on her statement and that he had continued to walk with her, Ryu, and Jean down their specific path as he was determined to continue spending the day with his friends.

**Palais-Bourbon, Paris, France/ Stanzack Residence**

Later that night around 9:32 P.M. from the gymnastics room of the Stanzack residence, Carol was taking her time in having to practice more of her gymnastics from within sight and that the beautiful French gymnast was determined to make sure that she would be ready for the gymnastics event that was due to take place from Friday night itself.

From within the middle portion of the gymnastics room, Carol had stood upon the northwestern corner of the 12m x 12m square mat and that she was in her gymnastics leotard attire as she was taking the time in practicing her floor exercise routine so that she would easily do it with no sweat or problem from within the grand opportunity of Friday's competition.

Upon taking a deep breath in an instant and looking at the other side of the specific corner that she was in, Carol had made a prepared glance on her face as she was ready to initiate her routine without any hesitation or second thought.

Sensing the right moment to start her routine, Carol had immediately sprinted towards the middle portion of the specific square mat and upon coming within a direct range of her running, Carol had immediately did a fast cartwheel, managing to complete the move on sight as she was able to place herself from within a standing position once she was able to move her body sideways in the motion of a wheel from within the tactic itself. As Carol was able to complete the cartwheel part of her routine, she had immediately went into a fast backflip state, managing to complete three backflips before making a huge leap from within the third backflip and as she was able to ascend from within the air, Carol was able to do one last flip from within the air and that she was able to land safely upon the other corner of the square mat, lifting both of her arms up in the air as she able to complete her sprint routine with no problem.

As Carol was able to complete her latest routine upon the gymnastic room's floor, she made a sigh of relief on her face as she felt a bit happy in knowing that she was able to keep her skills in check and though Carol had realized that she would have to train a bit more in order to ensure herself that she would be fully ready for the event...the beautiful French gymnast was more than prepared to face the odds that were stacked against her.

"Whew. It's safe to say that after an hour of constant practicing...I'm starting to now get a bit tired. I think it's best for me to rest now and try to regain my focus from within time" said Carol as she used her right arm to wipe off some sweat that was on her forehead so that she could try to cool herself down from within the accord and opportunity.

Just then, Jeanrick had came into the gymnastics room from its entrance door and that he had approached Carol in a decent manner as he wanted to see on how his daughter was doing from within the scenario of the night.

"How are you feeling right now Carol?" said Jeanrick as he joined up with his daughter from the middle portion of the huge room.

"I'm feeling pretty okay right now father. I just gotten through in having to practice my floor exercise routine and I believe I should have no problem in impressing the judges from Friday's competition" said Carol.

"That's good to hear. I've come to inform you that dinner is now ready and that you should probably head up to your room and get washed up for your meal" said Jeanrick.

"Right father. I'll go do that right away" said Carol as she nodded in agreement with her father's statement and that she decided to make her way to the entrance door so that she could waste no time in getting prepared for dinner.

"Carol...before you head up...can I speak with you about something?" said Jeanrick as he looked at his daughter with a calm expression on his face.

"Of course father. What is it?" said Carol as she stopped in her tracks before she could exit the room and that she had looked at her father in a decent way.

"Just a few minutes ago...I had spoken with Jean on the phone and he told me that you wasn't too happy about him being with you and your friends from today. Is that true Carol?" said Jeanrick as he made his way over to his daughter's standing position near the entrance door so that he could speak with her in his own time.

"Yes it is father. I was expecting to spend the day in speaking with Ryu and Hayate about how they've been doing since we parted from each other in Metro City and Jean being there wasn't exactly something that I didn't looked foward to" said Carol.

"Carol...you shouldn't treat Jean like he was some sort of annoyance. His father has been a good friend of mine since I was your age and that the two of us have always considered our families to being close friends. Please understand that Jean only wishes to be with you because he loves you with his own heart" said Jeanrick.

"Even if that was so father...I have no intentions of being in a relationship with Jean. To tell the truth...I'd rather see Hayate than any other man in this world" said Carol in a defensive way.

"You actually don't mean that, do you?" said Jeanrick as he made a surprised expression on his face in hearing that statement from his daughter.

"Indeed I do father. Ever since I became an adult...all you've been thinking about is having to put me with a person that I truly don't love with my own heart and feelings. You did this before when you tried to have me married to that jerk King Leo and now you want me to be with someone who's too arrogant for his own good. Do you even care about your own daughter's feelings and what she has to say about who she can and can not see father?" said Carol as she looked at her father with an emotional expression on her face.

"Of course I care about your feelings Carol and that I don't wish to hurt them at the given chance. I just want to make sure that you're with a man that has high standards and that he'll treat you with care and respect. Your friend Hayate is a good person and that I respect his strength and ability, but I feel that he's unfit to be with you and that he might bring you unnecessary trouble" said Jeanrick.

"And why is that father? Is it because he defeated King Leo from last year and that he cost you a chance to try to promote our gymnastics style to the world?" said Carol.

Upon hearing that statement from his daughter, Jeanrick had made a small frown on his face as he realized that his daughter was right about her statement and that he had no response to say in his own defense.

"I knew it. You don't care about me or my own feelings, don't you?. Why am I not surprised to know of it?" said Carol as she looked on in an angered yet emotional manner while having teary eyes on sight and that she had decided to immediately leave the room while holding her head down from within the process so that she wouldn't let her father see the anger that was within her own face.

"Carol, wait" cried Jeanrick as he tried to talk to his daughter, but as he saw that Carol was now gone from his sight, the retired gymnast/teacher had made a disappointed expression on his face as he felt that he had letted his daughter down and that he tried to figure out on how to fix the situation from within his own time and opportunity.

**Palais-Bourbon, Paris, France/ Champ de Mars**

The next day at the Champ de Mars from within the time of 12:34 P.M. of the early afternoon, the trio of Ryu, Hayate, and Carol, who were dressed in their casual attire, had took their time to speak with each other from a conversation area that was located on the right-sided section of the huge green public space, near the front Eastern portion of the Eiffel Tower and as the trio had spoken to each other in their own accord, Carol had wanted to explain to her friends about the scenario that was happening right now between her and her father.

"I'm sorry to hear of what happened between you and your father from last night Carol. Are the two of you trying to reconcile the problem?" said Hayate as he sat next to Carol from a park bench and that Ryu had stood in front of them from a few feet away.

"Yes we are, but I'm not exactly sure if I'll be able to speak to my father in due time Hayate. I tried talking to him from this morning, but our butler had told me that my father had left earlier to go do some errands and personal business from within the city and it's likely that he'll arrive back home from within the late night and that he'll probably be tired and unable to chat with once he gets in. Even though I'm still a bit angry at what my father is trying to do...I can't help but feel somewhat guilty from within my own spirit as I believe that I may have been a bit too harsh from within my own talking towards him. I mean...the last thing I want to do is break my own father's heart in thinking that he's been nothing more than a complete nuisance to his daughter and that I don't want him to get discoraged in his own work. If it wasn't for him...I wouldn't be the great gymnast that I am today and that I owe it at least to make him happy from within the given chance. I'm just confused right now on what I should do from within this situation" said Carol as she made a frustrating expression on her face upon thinking about the scenario from within her own mind.

"There's no need for you to feel that this is your fault Carol. You just want to do what's best from within your own heart and that you're only following your own personal feelings" said Ryu.

"That's right. All you need to do is just have a long talk with your father and tell him that you want to find the person that you love in your own time and accord. I'm sure that if the two of you are able to sort things out...everything will be okay in the end and that you and your father will be able to ensure that your relationship with each other doesn't turn sour" said Hayate.

"Are you sure about that Hayate?" said Carol as she looked at Hayate in an unsured way.

"I'm positive of it Carol. Just like how my relationship with my own father is very strong and can withstand any problem that gets in its way...your relationship with your father can get better and even more powerful as time passes. Always remember that your father cares very much for you with his own heart and that you need to do the same thing as well Carol" said Hayate.

Upon hearing that statement from Hayate with her own detection, Carol had nodded in agreement with the boomerang-wielding warrior on his word and knew from within her own heart that he was indeed right, for Carol herself was determined to see to it that the relationship between her and her father wouldn't fall apart in an instant and that she wanted things to work out in the end from within a good-based scenario of the situation that she was in at the very moment.

"Right Hayate. Thank you for that statement" said Carol as she made a gentle smile on her face upon looking at Hayate with her own glance.

"It's no problem Carol" said Hayate as he nodded in agreement from within his own time.

Just then, the unexpected scream of a young woman was heard from within the specific area of the public green space and that it took the trio and a few bystanders by surprise as they didn't expect to hear it from within their own leisure time.

"I've been robbed! Somebody stop that thief!" cried a young Caucasian French woman who stood a small distance away upon the left-sided section of the specific area from where the three fighters were located at and that she had used her right hand to point towards a suspicious middle-aged Caucasian French man, who had wasted no time in running away from the area in the left direction while holding the young woman's blue purse from within his own hands.

"Looks like we got some unexpected trouble you guys" said Ryu as he saw the event happening before his very own eyes and that both Hayate and Carol had immediately stood up from their sitting positions upon the park bench so that they could join Ryu from his standing place upon their conversation area.

"That I agree. We gotta stop that thief before he manages to get away with the woman's purse" said Hayate in a determined manner.

"Right. Let's do it" said Carol as she nodded in agreement with her friends on their statements and without any hesitation, all three fighters had immediately taken off after the thief, determined to stop him before he could get away with his nefarious crime.

While a few bystanders had gotten out of the way of the thief's path so that they wouldn't get hurt by him, Ryu, Hayate, and Carol were in hot pursuit of the assailiant as they didn't let up from within their fast sprinting and that all three fighters wouldn't rest until they caught up to the thief and defeat him so that they could return the young woman her stolen purse.

When the thief had looked back from his running and saw that the three fighters were pursuing him upon sight, he made a sternly growl on his face as he didn't expect for anyone to come after him from within his time and that he was now determined to escape from his pursuers at any cost.

As the thief had turned his sight back foward so that he could attempt to continue his escape from Ryu, Hayate, and Carol, he made a small gasp on his face as he saw that an unknown person had stood a small distance away in front of his path and that this person had immediately ran towards the running thief in their own accord, immediately jumping up into the air once they came upon a good range distance of the thief and that they had wasted no time in descending towards the assailiant so that they could deliever a powerful right diving kick to his face, making a direct blow on sight as the thief had felt the intense physical power that came from the unexpected attack and that he was knocked to the ground in a harsh manner, dropping the stolen purse from within his fall and that he lied on the ground in an unconscious yet painful manner while a huge bruise was seen upon his right cheek.

Upon getting to the location of the thief's downfall and seeing that he was now defeated from within their sight, Ryu, Hayate, and Carol had made some small gasps on their faces as they were quite surprised to see that the thief was knocked out from within the glance and that they didn't expect for it to happen from within their own time and accord.

"What in the world?" said Hayate as he, Ryu, and Carol had stopped from within their dash and stood a few feet away from where the unconscious theif had lied at.

"The thief's defeated? But...how?" said Ryu as he looked on in a shocked manner.

"You could say that I was involved in his downfall" said an unexpected French female voice.

When the trio had heard the voice and turned their sight to the location of where it came from, they saw that a young Caucasian woman of French descent was standing a sweep distance away from them upon the left side of the specific area and that she had made a small smile on her face while having her hands on her hips from within her own glance and time.

The young French woman's appearance was that of an acrobatic-like person that looked to be in her early 20's and that she had short brown red hair and chestnut brown eyes. Her casual attire had consisted of a red short-sleeve blouse shirt, a pair of black pants, and a pair of black high-heel shoes.

As Carol saw the unknown French woman with her own eyes, she made a startled gasp on her face as she realized that she had immediately recognized the unknown woman and that she didn't expect to see her from within her own accord and opportunity.

"I can't believe it. Adela, is that you?" said Carol as she looked on in a surprising way.

"Yes it is Carol and I must say that I'm quite surprised to see you as well" said the young French woman as she looked on in her own surprised manner.

From there, Carol and the young French woman had immediately ran towards each other in a fast manner and upon coming within each other's range, the two of them had hugged one another in a happy state as both the beautiful French gymnast and the young acrobatic woman had made some cheerful giggling upon sight from within their own decent hug.

When Ryu and Hayate saw that Carol and the young French woman were hugging each other from within their own glance, the two of them had made some confused expressions on their faces as they tried to figure out on what was going on and that they wondered on how Carol had knew the person from within the scenario of the early afternoon.

"I don't wish to interrupt your reunion or anything, but do you know on who this person is Carol?" said Hayate.

"Indeed I do Hayate. I like for you and Ryu to meet an old childhood friend of mine: Adela Fevrier" said Carol as she had introduced the young French woman as being Adela Fevrier: a young French woman who happens to be an expert sharpshooter.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you on such a short occassion" said Fevrier as she introduced herself to Ryu and Hayate from within sight.

"Likewise" said Ryu as he and Hayate had wasted no time in greeting Fevrier from within their own time and opportunity.

A few minutes later after the incident from within Champ de Mars, in which the victim had gotten her stolen purse back while the thief was taken into custody by the local police, the quartet had decided to make their way down a stone path that was located in the middle portion of the huge green public space and from within their walk, Carol had explained to Ryu and Hayate about the history that was within herself and Fevrier.

"So you and Adela have known each other since elementary school?" said Ryu as he walked alongside with Hayate from the back portion of the group conversation while speaking to Carol from within his time.

"Yes we have Ryu and it's safe to say that the two of us are almost like sisters when it comes to our close friendship" said Carol as she spoke to Ryu while walking alongside with Fevrier from within the front portion of the group conversation.

"That I agree. Carol and I have always been there for each other since the early part of our lives and that the two of us would often take our time to assist each other out, whether it be schoolwork, fashion shopping, or gymnastics" said Fevrier.

"Back in high school, the two of us were the leading gymnasts for our school's gymnastics team and that the two of us would spar against each other in friendly gymnastics sessions to the amusement of our own fellow gymnasts. Though we would lead our high school to two gymnastics championships from within our time...the rivalry between myself and Adela would never die down and that both of us would compete against each other in singles competition, with me gaining the victory from within each event" said Carol.

"That's nice to hear Carol. What happened to the two of you after high school had ended?" said Hayate.

"Well Hayate...it's quite unfortunante to say that Adela and I were forced to go our separate ways when Adela's father had gotten a job transfer to Italy and that he, his wife, and Adela were forced to move to Venice right after high school had ended for Adela. It was quite painful for me to see my best friend go so suddenly and that I wondered on if I would ever see her again from within my own life" said Carol.

"Well Carol...it's safe to say that your wish has come true in an unexpected manner and that I'm back here in Paris to see on how everything has been since I left four years ago" said Fevrier as she looked at Carol with a calm expression on her face.

"Indeed. I'm glad to know that you're doing okay from within your own time Adela and I'm real happy to be back with my old best friend. Are you gonna be able to watch me perform at the French National Gymnastics Championships from tomorrow night?" said Carol.

"Yes I am Carol and I hope for the best that you'll win the event without any problems. Perhaps somewhere from within the future...I should enter into the competition myself and take you on from within my own chance so that I can see if your skills can match my own, in which I've been improving since my time in Italy" said Fevrier as she made a determined smile on her face.

"That be a great idea for you to consider Adela, but don't assume the fact that you're gonna beat me if you decide to enter into a future competition from within your time. I've been practicing real hard since the announcement of this year's competition and if you're gonna attempt to gain the win against me in our next battle, you're gonna have to hope for the best that your skills can overcome my own" said Carol as she looked at Fevrier while having a determined expression on her own face.

"That's something I look foward to from within the future Carol" said Fevrier as she looked back at Carol with her own determined facial expression.

"It looks like Carol's gonna have her work cut out for her if she and Adela were to ever compete against each other from within a future gymnastics battle. Do you think that Adela may have what it takes to beat Carol on sight?" said Hayate as he whispered to Ryu.

"I'm not exactly sure Hayate. If Adela's gymnastics skills is on the same level as Carol's own...it'll be quite interesting to watch the two of them compete from within our own glance and time. Suffice to say...only skill and luck will determine who wins between the two of it from within their future bout and that you and me may witness it at the given chance" said Ryu as he whispered back to Hayate.

"Right" said Hayate as he nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement and that he and the rest of his friends had continued their walk down the specific path of Champ de Mars from within their own accord and time.

**Palais-Bourbon, Paris, France/ Northwestern District**

Later that evening around 6:27 P.M. at a local hotel that was located in the northwestern district of Palais-Bourbon, Fevrier had made her way into her own hotel room that was located upon the fifth floor of the huge building and upon opening her room's right-sided door through the use of a standard key, Fevrier had entered into the room while carrying a small bag of groceries with her own left arm.

Upon getting her key from the door's lock and closing the door back while locking it from within the process, Fevrier had made her way to the single bed of the hotel room and that she had placed her bag of groceries upon the middle portion of the mattress so that she could sit down on the front edge of the bed and make a small sigh on her face as she was glad to know that she could now rest and recover her strength from the tireless walking that she did throughout the city in her own opportunity and glance.

From there, Fevrier had decided to pick up a remote control that lied next to her from her sitting position's right side and that she had used it to turn on the television set that was in front of her via a brown tv cabinet from which it sat in.

As Fevrier had turned on her hotel room's television set, she saw that a news report was happening upon Channel 4 of the television set and that this news report had a young Caucasian man of French descent sitting behind a news anchor's desk as he was dressed in a black business suit attire and that he looked at the camera while having a firm expression on his face, getting prepared to tell the viewers about the latest news that was happening right now.

"In other news from within the night, Madame Adalyn Lefebvre: the wife of French President Jacques Lefebvre, is scheduled to make an appearance at the 1991 French National Gymnastics Championships, which is set to take place at the Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy from tomorrow night around 7:00 P.M. of the evening. Within a recent statement, Madame Lefebvre says that she wishes to meet with the young men and women who are competing from within the event and that she hopes from within her own heart that all of the competitors will try their best to gain the victory in their own opportunity. This competition looks to be very promising as many gymnasts will travel from all over France to compete and that each and every one of them will try their hardest to gain both the championship and a strong accomplishment of being the best gymnast in their own right" said the French male newscaster.

Upon hearing that news report with her own detection, Fevrier had made a small frown on her face as she thought about something from within her own mind and that it caused her to feel suddenly depressed from within her spirit in knowing that she had to do an unlikely task that was least expected to Carol, Hayate, and Ryu.

Just then, a black cellphone had started to ring from within Fevrier's pants' right pocket and that she had wasted no time in taking it out with her right hand so that she could answer it and place it next to her right ear, enabling her to speak into it without any hesitation or problem.

"Fevrier here" said Fevrier as she spoke in a business-like tone.

From there, an unknown voice had started to speak to Fevrier about an unknown scenario that was bound to take place from within due time and that Fevrier herself had listened very closely with her own detection as she was determined to hear the exact details of the phone conversation that she was in right now.

"That's good to hear. With everyone in place...having to complete this mission should be no problem at all and that Master Bison will be pleased to learn of the outcome. The target of tomorrow night will be eliminated and that the French President himself will learn the grave price about the almighty power that Shadaloo possesses. Just make sure that everyone remembers their part of the exact time and that nothing unexpected happens from within sight. The last thing any of us needs to do is to make Master Bison angry if this mission fails on sight" said Fevrier.

Upon hearing the response statement from the unknown voice and saying her good-bye from within the conclusion of the conversation, Fevrier had cut off her cellphone and placed it back into her pants' right pocket, enabling her to cross her arms upon her chest while she made a determined yet sternful frown on her face as she thought about the unexpected scenario that she was in right now.

"So...tomorrow night is the night that I show Master Bison my expertise as a sharpshooter assassin. I've done plenty of jobs before in the past, but this one is something that I must take with a serious note. To prove my undying loyalty to Shadaloo...I must assassinate the wife of the French President and give Shadaloo the opportunity to make the French President fall before them. Carol...as much as I would like to see you perform...I have a job to do and that I won't rest until it is completely done. If you and your friends attempt to stop me, I will be forced to eliminate you myself and that's something I wish for to not happen. Hopefully one day...you'll forgive me for what I'm about to do and that you'll have no regrets about being friends with me Carol. I can only pray that everything goes according to plan from tomorrow night and that Shadaloo is able to take one step closer to gaining control over the world" said Fevrier in her mind as she made a determined expression on her face in thinking about the ruthless plan of Shadaloo and that she wondered on how it would turn out from within her own time and opportunity.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, the French National Gymnastics Championships gets started from within the strong chance and that everyone who has attended the event is excited and determined to witness France's young gymnasts giving it their all to gain both the championship and the acknowledgement of being the best. As Carol attempts to impress the judges, her friends, and her father from within her opportunity, she unexpectedly comes down with a surprising fever and that she is forced to leave the competition and head to the arena's infirmary. Once there, Carol, Hayate, Ryu, Jean, and Jeanrick have an unexpected meeting with Madame Lefebvre, in which the wife of the French President tells Carol that she's impressed by her strong determination and persistence to perform from within her sick state, causing Carol to feel happy from within her own spirit. Unfortunantly...the meeting takes an unexpected turn when Fevrier arrives from within sight and that she reveals her true occupation as an assassin of Shadaloo, shocking everyone in the room, most notably Carol. Once that happens, it soon turns into a battle of survival as Ryu and company must protect Madame Lefebvre from Fevrier and her entourage of hired thugs. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	37. Chapter 36: French Connection, Part 2

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 3: The Adventures of Ryu**

**Chapter 36: The French Connection, Part 2**

* * *

**Palais-Bourbon, Paris, France/ Stanzack Residence**

Upon a calm and clear early Friday morning from the Stanzack residence that lied in the Palais-Bourbon arrondissement of Paris, Carol had slept peacefully under the covers of her bed from within her own bedroom that lied from the Eastern upstairs portion of the mansion home and that the beautiful French gymnast had made a peaceful sigh on her face as she was able to sleep in a calm and decent manner while being dressed in a white sleeveless negligee nightgown that stretched all the way to her knees.

Carol's personal bedroom was quite unique as it not only contained an expensive mattress for her to sleep on, but it also contained a dresser that sat from the right-sided section of the room, a beautiful chandelier that hung from the top, a television set that lied a few feet away upon a desk drawer that was located on the other side of the room via the opposite of Carol's mattress location, a personal bathroom that was accessible through a right-sided door, and a trophy case that was located from the left-sided section of the room, in which the case had held a couple of trophies and certificates of Carol's past achievements as a gymnast, ranging from school competitions to local events.

As Carol had continued to sleep in her own accord and time, an alarm clock that sat upon a nearby right-sided desk drawer which lied next to Carol's bed had started to ring upon reaching the specific time of 8:30 A.M. and as it constantly rang from within sight, Carol had made a small growl on her face as she tried to sleep through the constant rining of the alarm clock, but found that she was unable to and that she had to get up in order to start the day off from within her own opportunity.

From there, Carol had used her right hand to press a specific button that was on the top section of the alarm clock and upon doing so, the noise of the clock had instantly ceased, enabling Carol to finally get up from her bed without any hesitation or problem.

Without any second thought, Carol had slowly sat upright from her bed and that she had made a small yawn on her face as she raised both of her arms in mid-air and stretched out a bit as she was determined to be fit and ready at the given chance.

Upon managing to gain her senses, Carol had made a tired glance on her face as she decided to get off from her bed from its right side and upon placing her feet to the ground so that she could slip them into a pair of white bedroom slippers, Carol had stood up without any hesitation and made a calm yet determined expression on her face as she was now ready to face the scenario that lied ahead of her.

"So...it seems that the day has finally arrived" said Carol in her mind while having a strong glance on her face.

A few minutes later after having to wash up from within her bedroom's bathroom, Carol had made her way into the dining room portion of the mansion, which lied from the Western section of the home's ground floor and that the beautiful French gymnast had wore a white long-sleeve housecoat on sight so that she could cover herself in an instant and be able to walk throughout her own home in a normal and decent manner.

Upon entering into the dining room from its right-sided entrance, Carol saw that Ryu and Hayate had sat from the middle portion of a long white-clothed dining table that was placed from the middle portion of the room and that the two fighters, who were dressed in their own pajamas, had ate a decent French breakfast, which consisted of a pair of baguettes (French bread) that was spreaded with grape jam, slices of French saucission (sausage), orange slices, and a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning Carol" said Hayate as he looked at Carol in a decent manner while being dressed in a red long-sleeve pajama suit and that he was taking his time to eat a bite from a baguette.

"Morning Hayate. I see that you and Ryu are eating some good breakfast right now" said Carol as she looked at her friends in a decent state.

"Indeed we are Carol and just like yesterday...we're enjoying every bit of it. Why don't you come sit with us and eat some breakfast?" said Ryu as he ate a couple of French saucission slices while being dressed in his own blue long-sleeve pajama suit.

"Thanks for the offer Ryu, but I need to speak to my father first about something that's on my mind. Have you and Hayate seen him?" said Carol.

"Not exactly Carol. He might be somewhere in the mansion doing something at the moment" said Ryu.

"I see" said Carol as she looked on in a precise way upon hearing that statement from Ryu.

"If you wish to know on where your father is Mademoiselle Carol, he's in the backyard right now watering the flowers from within his spare time" said Stephen as he entered into the dining room from the left-sided entrance and that he had looked at Carol with a calm expression on his face.

"Thank you for informing me on where he is Stephen. I'm gonna go check up to see on how he's doing right now. Please prepare a plate for me as I'll be back here in the next few minutes to enjoy my breakfast with my friends" said Carol as she spoke to Stephen in a polite way.

"As you wish Mademoiselle Carol" said Stephen as he nodded in agreement with Carol's statement and that he was determined to fulfill his duty as butler without any hesitation or problem.

A few minutes later from the backyard portion of the mansion home, Carol had made her way to the specific garden section of the backyard that was located from the area's northwestern side and upon entering into the specific section of the backyard, Carol saw that her father was taking his time in having to water some flowers with a green watering pail upon a gardening spot of the area and that he had made a calm expression on his face as he was determined to ensure that each flower had gotten the amount of water needed for them grow strong and healthy from within their own time.

"Good morning father. Are you watering the flowers as usual?" said Carol as she approached her father in a calm state so that she could stand a few feet away from his kneeling position upon the gardening spot of the specific area.

"Yes I am Carol and I'm making sure that each and every one of them are given their nutrients of the day. Your mother would definitely like to check on how her flowers have been doing once she gets back from her business trip in Switzerland" said Jeanrick as he continued to water the flowers in his own accord.

"That's good to hear. Father...can I speak to you about something?" said Carol.

"Of course Carol. What is it?" said Jeanrick as he stopped watering the plants so that he could stand up from his kneeling position and look at Carol in a normal sight.

"I would like to apologize to you about what I said from two days ago. I didn't mean to speak to you in such an angered manner and that I didn't want to end up hurting your own feelings. If I did...then I'm sorry father and I promise you that I won't do something like that again" said Carol as she looked on in a sorrowful way.

Upon hearing that statement from his daughter and seeing the emotion that was within Carol's face, Jeanrick had made a small smile on his own face as he knew that his daughter was trying to help sort out the situation and that he decided to do his own part in fixing the scenario that was happening right now.

"It's okay honey. You had a good reason of being angry with me from within sight and I easily accept the fact of why you were mad at me in the first place. If anyone should be apologizing...it should be me" said Jeanrick as he placed the watering pail upon the ground so that he could walk over to where Carol had stood from and placed both of his hands upon her shoulders while looking at her in a calm state.

"Father..." said Carol as she looked at her father in a surprised manner upon hearing that statement from him.

"I guess you could say that I was determined to promote our family's gymnastics arts at any cost and that I didn't care about the consequences of my own actions. The last thing that I ever want to do is to hurt my own daughter's feelings and that I wish for you to be happy and all in your own accord. It's safe to say that I let my stubborness get the best of me and that I didn't regard the fact on whether or not my own selfish actions were hurting you mentally Carol. Can you find it in your heart to forgive your own father?" said Jeanrick as he looked at Carol in a shameful sight.

"Of course I can daddy. Since I was a little girl...you always told me to give those we love a second chance if they ever make a mistake and that we need to work together in order to ensure that something like this doesn't happen again in the near future. I know that you meant well to help me find a suitable person for me to love and I thank you from within your own efforts, but this particular scenario is something I must do in my own personal opportunity. I'm a grown woman now daddy and I need to seek a person that I believe is right from within my own emotinal feelings. Whether it's for better or worse...I have to find a person who I believe will bring me true happiness and that you have to let me go through this decision in my own accord. What do you say father?" said Carol as she looked at her father in a decent state.

Upon hearing that statement from Carol with his own detection, Jeanrick had nodded in agreement with his daughter on her word and decided that he needed to let Carol make her own decision on who she could love and spend the rest of her life with from within her own personal time and scenario.

"Very well Carol. I guess I can't afford to let my personal feelings get in the way of your own heart and that you need to find the person that you're destined to be with in your own perceptive glance. Still...I want to make sure that you'll be okay in the long run and that nothing bad happens to you when least expected. After all...I am your father and I only wish to ensure that my only daughter is safe" said Jeanrick as he decided to hug Carol with his own arms in a preicse determined state and that Carol herself had did the same thing as she hugged her father back while having a gentle smile on her own face from within the moment of the early morning.

"Right daddy" said Carol as she agreed with her father on his statement.

"So Carol...what do you say we head inside and get some breakfast for the day? The two of us need to make sure that we're fit and ready for tonight's event" said Jeanrick as he broke off his hug from his daughter and that he had looked at her with a calm glance on his face.

"That I agree father and I assure you that I'm gonna work my hardest to win the competition and help promote our gymnastics style throughout all of France" said Carol.

"That's good to hear. Let's get going right now before the food gets cold" said Jeanrick.

"Right" said Carol as she agreed with her father on his statement and that the two of them had proceeded into heading back towards their home so that they could join their friends from within the breakfast time of the morning itself.

**Palais-Bourbon, Paris, France/ Central District**

Later on from within the early afternoon at a less-crowded local cafe that was located in the Central district of the Palais-Bourbon arrondissement, Fevrier had took her time to sit down from the right side of a table that was located from the left-sided back portion of the cafe's front section and that the French Shadaloo assassin had made a small frown on her face as she was awaiting the arrival of a specific person from within her own time and accord.

As Fevrier had took her time to drink a cup of warm coffee from within her waiting, she couldn't help but think about her yesterday meeting with Carol from the Champ de Mars area that was near the Eiffel Tower and though Fevrier was happy in seeing her childhood friend once more from within the given opportunity, she couldn't afford to let her personal feelings get in the way of her mission, in which she was determined to assassinate the wife of the French President so that Shadaloo could take a step in its goal of conquering Europe and the rest of the world from within time itself.

Just then, the front door of the cafe had opened from within sight and to the glance of Fevrier, she saw that a young Caucasian woman of Italian descent had entered into the vicinity while having a calm expression on her own face.

The young Caucasian Italian woman's description was that of a business-like person that looked to be in her early 20's and that she had short chestnut brown hair and sharp orange eyes that was covered through the use of some black shades. Her casual attire had consisted of an orange long-sleeve blouse shirt, a black long-sleeve dress jacket, a black A-line short dress skirt, and a pair of black low-heel peep toe shoes. Besides her attire, the specific Italian woman had also carried an orange purse with her and that it hunged neatly from her right shoulder upon sight.

As the specific Italian woman had entered into the cafe and saw Fevrier sitting down from her location, she decided to make her way over to her so that she could pull out a chair that was in front of her and sit down from the left side of the specific table, enabling her to see and speak to Fevrier without any hesitation or problem.

"It's about time that you arrived. I was wondering on what was taking you so long to get here" said Fevrier as she looked at the specific Italian woman in a stern-like manner.

"Forgive me for my lateness Fevrier, but traffic is a bit busy right now and that I had to take another path to get to this location. Nevertheless...I'm come to check up on how things are going from within your time and to see on whether or not you're prepared to carry out the mission" said the specific Italian woman as she spoke in a calm yet determined way while taking off her shades and looking at Fevrier with her own eyes while putting the shades upon the table.

"There's no need for you to worry about the status of my own condition Aprile. I'm more than ready to do this task without any second thought and I will see to it that our organization's ambition is noticed throughout the entire world" said Fevrier in a precise way from within her talking and that she had identified the specific Italian woman as being Aprile: an Italian assassin of Shadaloo who specializes in being a field medic from within any mission that she goes through in her own time.

"That's good to hear. Have you manage to get in contact with our agent from the DSGE?" said Aprile.

"Yes I have Aprile and from what I've learned...Madame Lefebvre is scheduled to be accompanied by two bodyguards when she attends the French National Gymnastics Championships for tonight. The bodyguards will be with her at all times so that they can monitor the surroundings and ensure that nothing unexpected happens to Madame Lefebvre on their watch. In a scenario like this...having to get close to Madame Lefebvre in order to carry out the hit won't be an easy job to do and the place where the event is gonna occur might have tighter local security, which could cause more problems for me if I'm to carry out this mission with a flawless effort" said Fevrier.

"That I agree, but still...we must show Master Bison that we're willing to do whatever it takes to spread Shadaloo's influence throughout the entire world and this task is but the first of many that will ensure our organization's rise to ultimate power. What plan do you have that will help in the elimination of the target Fevrier?" said Aprile.

"A unique one that'll enable me to do my job with no problem. Just recently...I spoke with a sub-division leader of our organization's French branch and he told me that his men are prepared to help me carry out the mission in no time at all. Some of the men are gonna disguise themselves as arena staff members so that they can gain access to areas in the building that are usually off-limits to normal civilains. From within the given chance...the men will plant a few small explosives in calculated places so that each and every one of them will go off via remote devices and cause some significant damage to occur. As these explosives go off, everyone in attendance will be filled with complete fear as they try to figure out on what's happening and that the spectators will waste no time in trying to get out of the arena from within the ensuring panic and chaos.

During this time, the bodyguards escorting Madame Lefebvre will be forced to have her leave through the use of an escape route that leads from the main auditorium and to the back portion of the building's outside area, in which an emergency vehicle will be waiting for them to arrive and take Madame Lefebvre to safety. As Madame Lefebvre and her bodyguards make their way through the hallways of the arena's backstage area, I will intercept them at the given chance and eliminate Madame Lefebvre and her bodyguards with no problem. Once my task is done...I'll make my silent escape from the location and report back to Master Bison so that I can tell him of my mission's success" said Fevrier as she explained the scenario plan to Aprile from within their private conversation.

"That sounds like quite an intringing plan Fevrier. Do you think that it'll succeed with no problem?" said Aprile.

"Of course it will Aprile. The men who know of this mission have realized that they can't afford to mess up in their own timed places, for they fear about the reprecussions of punishment that will be bestowed upon them by myself if things don't go according to my own glance. I assure you that the specific target will be eliminated and that Master Bison will be able to move a bit closer to gaining control over France and the rest of Europe" said Fevrier in a confident sight.

"It seems that you're very confident in thinking that everything's gonna fall in place from within tonight Fevrier and that you'll succeed in carrying out the task, but if I were you...I'd make sure that the plan is carried through to the very end and that you don't risk angering Master Bison when least expected. I'm gonna head back to the hotel and contact headquarters about the scenario of tonight. I'll let you get prepared for the mission in your own time Fevrier" said Aprile as she decided to stand up from her seat while putting her shades back over her eyes so that she could get ready to depart from the cafe without any hesitation or second thought.

"Right. I'll speak to you later Aprile" said Fevrier as she had finished up the conversation between her and Aprile.

Upon saying her last word to Fevrier from within her own glance, Aprile had made her way to the front door of the cafe so that she could open it and depart from the vicinity in an instant and as Fevrier saw that her fellow Shadaloo member was gone from within her sight, the French Shadaloo assassin couldn't help but make a sternful frown on her face as she was thinking about the scenario that she was destined to be in from tonight and that she wondered on whether or not she would be able to complete the mission without any hesitation or problem.

**Palais-Bourbon, Paris, France/ Stanzack Residence**

Later that day at the Stanzack residence around 5:20 P.M. in the late afternoon, Carol was in her own bedroom as she was dressed in her casual attire upon sight and that she was taking the time to brush her long blonde hair with her right hand hairbrush while looking at herself through the use of a dresser mirror that she sat in front of from the right-sided section of the room and that the beautiful French gymnast had made a calm expression on her face as she knew that it wouldn't be much longer before she would have to compete at the gymnastics competition from within the coming night.

As Carol had continued to use her brush to straighten out her hair, she couldn't help but sneeze unexpectedly from within her own time and as Carol was able to recover very quickly from the sneeze, she had used her left hand to wipe her nose in an instant so that she could attempt to rid herself of any unnecessary snot mucus that might be seen from upon her nose.

"That's the third sneeze so far from this afternoon. Don't tell me that I'm coming down with something that's least expected. The last thing that I need is to get sick just before the competition and that I don't wish to have my father get disappointed if I'm forced to forfeit my spot. I'm sure that if I take some allergy pills...this sneezing annoyance will be gone in due time and that I'll able to focus in winning the competition. I'm gonna see to it that nothing stops me from achieving victory for myself and my father" said Carol in her mind as she got through in brushing up her hair and that she had placed the hairbrush upon the dresser while having a precise glance on her face.

Just then, Jeanrick had entered into the room from its left-sided entrance door and that he had looked at Carol in a decent way while being dressed in a blue gymnastic trainer sweatsuit attire and that he was holding a blue gym bag upon his right shoulder, proving the fact that he was ready for tonight's event in his own accord and time.

"Are you about ready to head out Carol? It won't be long before we have to make our way to the arena in Reuilly and register for the event" said Jeanrick as he stood from the room's entrance.

"Yes I am father. Just give me about five more minutes and I'll join you and the others downstairs so that we can depart in due time" said Carol as she looked at her father in a calm state.

"Right" said Jeanrick as he nodded in agreement with his daughter on her statement and that he had decided to leave the room so that he could let Carol continue her own preparations.

As Carol saw that her father was now gone from her sight, the beautiful French gymnast had decided to use her right hand to grab a small white medicine bottle that contained some allergy pills from the right side of the dresser and that Carol herself had wasted no time in opening the bottle so that she could shake out two white pills that were placed in the palm of her own left hand.

Upon closing the medicine bottle back with her right hand from within time, Carol had opened her mouth without any hesitation and placed the two allergy pills inside, enabling her to begin the first step of swallowing them without any hesitation.

From there, Carol had used her left hand to grab a glass of water that sat from the left side of the dresser and that she had wasted no time in drinking a full swallow of it, enabling her to digest the pills in an instant so that they could enter into her body and begin their work of having to eliminate a possible cold that was affecting her at the moment.

"Ah. That should do it for me. Hopefully...this annoying sneezing will go away in the next hour and that I should have no problems from within my own efforts. I can only hope for the best that I impress the judges with my abilities and show everyone on why I'm one of the best gymnasts to ever exist. Mother...even though you're in Switzerland right now on a business trip...I can tell that you're praying for me to win at this very moment and that you and father have high hopes in my own physical skills as a gymnast. I promise the two of you that I'll do my best and give everyone a unique show from tonight itself" said Carol in her mind as she made a strong-willed expression on her face in thinking about the entire event and that she was prepared to go into it without any fear or second thought.

**Reuilly, Paris, France/ Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy**

Later that evening around 6:40 P.M. at the Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy that was located in the Reuilly arrondissement of Paris, the French National Gymnastics Championships was about to begin in the next few minutes and that many officials of the event was on the padded ground floor of the indoor arena's main auditorium, making some last minute preparations as they were either checking on the gymnastic apparatuses that were seen and spreaded throughout the huge ground floor or having to speak with each other about how the event would occur from within the scenario of the night itself.

While the event's officials had continued to work on making sure that the preparations for the event were fully complete, the spectators had sat throughout the stands of the arena's main auditorium and that each and every one of them had looked on in their own glance as they were prepared to see and witness the gymnastics event without any hesitation or problem.

Meanwhile in a specific private dressing room that was located in the Western portion of the arena's backstage area, Carol and Jeanrick were taking their time in having to speak with each other from within their own accord and the father/daughter team had knew from within their own minds that it wouldn't be much longer before the event would start and that Carol herself would have to show the audience the unique ability that lied from within the Stanzack-style gymnastics arts.

"Well Carol...it's safe to say that it won't be long before the event starts and that everyone out there is gonna be expecting you to show your unique gymnastic skills in front of them. You ready for this?" said Jeanrick as he looked at his daughter in a calm yet determined way while standing a few feet away from her near the right-sided entrance door of the dressing room.

"Yes I am father. I promise you that I won't let you down and that I'll do my best to gain the victory from this night" said Carol as she looked at her father in a determined yet weary state while being dressed in her gymnastics leotard attire and that she had her long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail while sitting down upon the right end of a bench that was stationed from the middle portion of the dressing room.

"That's good to hear. Carol...I can't help but notice that you're looking a bit pale under the weather right now. Are you feeling okay honey?" said Jeanrick as he saw the weary expression that was on his daughter's face.

"I'm doing fine right now father. I'm just a bit nervous from this anticipation and that it's starting to affect me a bit, but I assure you that I'm okay at the moment and that I'm ready to head out there from within the given chance" said Carol as she looked at her father in an innocent manner while trying to withstand the dizziness that was within her own mind.

"That's good to hear Carol. I'm gonna head to the judges' booth in the main auditorium and tell them that you're ready to compete. While I do that...you'll head to the female gymnasts' waiting room and await your turn when the time comes. Carol...I know that we've trained for this event for quite some time and that we don't know on what the outcome of the results will be, but I have full confidence in knowing that you'll do your best and prove to everyone the strong power and ability that lies from within the Stanzack-style gymnastics arts. No matter on what happens tonight...I'll always be happy and proud to have you as my hard-working daughter Carol" said Jeanrick as he looked at Carol with a precise expression on his face.

Upon hearing that statement from her father with her own detection, Carol had made a small gasp on her face as she was quite surprised in hearing those words from her own father and that she couldn't help but make a cheerful smile from within sight in realizing that her father had cared very much for her and that he hoped for the best that she would give it her all in winning the competition from within her own time and opportunity.

"Thank you for that statement father. I appreciate it coming from you" said Carol as she continued to look at her father while heaving a woozy yet cheerful glance on her face from within sight.

Meanwhile from within the arena's main auditorium, the crowd saw that the event of tonight was about to begin in the next few minutes and that everyone couldn't help but begin to chatter and speak with each other as they wondered on who would be able to gain the win and the championship from within the scenario of the event itself.

"It looks like everyone here is ready to see this competition up close from within the given chance Hayate. Do you think that Carol will stand a chance against her fellow competitors?" said Ryu as he and Hayate had sat from the middle portion of the stands in the Eastern area of the arena and that the two of them were in their casual attires while speaking to one another from within their private conversation.

"I believe so Ryu. Carol has been training very hard for the past few weeks and she's told me that she's been very focused in winning this competition. Even though Carol realizes that the chances of her gaining a straight victory is unlikely...she's still gonna go through it and attempt to win so that she can impress her father and everyone here" said Hayate.

"That's good to hear. Do you think that Adela has made it here yet Hayate? I don't see her anywhere from my own glance" said Ryu as he looked around a bit in hoping of spotting Adela from within the given chance.

"I'm sure that she's somewhere around here Ryu. She promised Carol that she would be here to watch her perform and that she would never go back on her word of not showing up. Something tells me that Adela is waiting for the event to begin and that she's hoping for the best scenario of Carol winning the competition with no problems" said Hayate.

"I guess you got a good point on that statement there" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Hayate on his statement.

Unknown to both Ryu and Hayate from their specific location in the arena's main auditorium, Fevrier had sat from the upper section of the stands that was located in the Western area of the arena and that the French Shadaloo assassin had wore some black shades over her eyes while having a black purse hanging upon her right shoulder, masking her identity from within sight so that no one would recognize her from within the given chance and that she was determined to complete her nefarious mission without any hesitation or problem.

A few minutes later from within the arena's main auditorium, a young Caucasian man of French descent had stood from the middle portion of the ground floor as he was getting ready to speak to the audience through the use of a microphone and that he was dressed in a black business suit attire while having short brown red hair and decent green eyes upon sight.

"Ladies and gentlemen...we welcome all of you to the 1991 French National Gymnastics Championships being hosted here at the Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy in Paris, France" said the young Caucasian French announcer as he spoke upon the microphone and that his voice was heard throughout the main auditorium of the indoor arena through a couple of speakers located in the raftors of the vicinity.

From there, the spectators that sat throughout the stands of the auditorium had clapped and cheered in a decent way as they were happy to know that the event was about to begin and they anticipated the excitement that would come from watching the gymnasts perform in their own glance and time.

"We have a great and exciting show for all of you as 48 of France's best and young gymnasts will compete in many events to impress our judges and that each and every one of them will try their hardest to gain the championship and the recognition of glory and fame. 24 male gymnasts and 24 female gymnasts will participate throughout the entire night and when all is said and done...the winning gymnasts from each side will take home their respective championships and prove without a doubt that they have the skills and abilities to make them legends in the gymnastics world" said the Caucasian French announcer in an excited way.

Upon hearing that statement from the announcer, the crowd had cheered and clapped in an excited manner as they knew about the intensity and pressure that was seen from within the competition and everyone had realized that the gymnasts who were preparing to compete were determined to show off their skills from within the night so that each and every one of them could prove their own reason of why they wanted to win the championship in their own accord.

"Now...before we get things started...we have a special guest who wish to say a few words to the gymnasts of the competition. She's the wife of French President Jacques Lefebvre and is a former champion gymnast in her own right. Ladies and gentlemen...please welcome Madame Adalyn Lefebvre" said the Caucasian French man as he announced the appearance of the specific special guest.

From there, a beautiful young Caucasian woman of French descent had entered into the ground floor of the auditorium through its left-sided main front entrance and that she had made a warm and cheerful smile on her face as she waved to the clapping crowd while being accompained by two huge Caucasian French men who wore black business suit attires and had black shades over their eyes.

The young Caucasian French woman's appearance was that of a good-hearted person that looked to be in her mid 30's and that she had long brown hair and calm sky blue eyes. Her casual attire had consisted of a white long-sleeve blouse shirt, a pink long-sleeve dress jacket, a pink A-line short dress skirt, white stockings, and a pair of pink high-heel shoes. This woman was none other than Adalyn Lefebvre: the beautiful wife to French President Jacques Lefebvre and a former champion gymnast who was well known throughout most of France for her past work in gymnastics.

When Fevrier saw Madame Lefebvre from within her own sight, the French Shadaloo assassin had made a sternly frown on her face as she saw her specific target from within the given chance and knew that she had to complete her mission in order to ensure Shadaloo's potential grip upon France and the rest of Europe.

As Madame Lefebvre and her bodyguards had came into the area of where the French announcer had stood from, she was able to get the microphone from him so that she could get the chance to speak with the audience from within her own sight and time.

"Greetings and good evening to all who have come here from within this exciting night. It's a pleasure to welcome each of you to this great event and I assure you that we're gonna see some great gymnastics from our participants" said Madame Lefebvre as she spoke upon the microphone to the clapping crowd in a gentle way while looking at them with a kind-hearted smile on her face.

"When I was a young adult from within my past...I was determined to show everyone that I had the abilities and skills in becoming a great gymnast and that I wouldn't rest until I gained the victory and recognition that I sought from within my own time. I trained for many hours in my own opportunity as I sought to ensure that my skills were in check and that I wouldn't risk a possible slip-up in any competition that I participated in. Though the training was hard and rough for me...its benefits had paid off in the end as I was able to win every competition that I participated in and from within the process...I was able to place my name into the book of gymnastics history itself. The young men and women of tonight's competition has the same chance and opportunity to achieve what I have gained and I hope that each and every one of them will not only try their hardest to impress the judges, but also stay safe from within the process of their work. Now then everyone...let's begin this competition and enjoy the excitement that it's gonna bring to us tonight" said Madame Lefebvre as she spoke in a determined state and upon hearing that statement from the wife of the French President, the entire crowd had clapped and cheered in their own excited manner as they were now ready to see the event take place before their very own eyes.

From there, the French National Gymnastics Championships had begun without any hesitation and the gymnasts who were prepared to compete in the event was ready and determined to give the crowd a great show in displaying their physical skills and abilities from within the scenario of the night itself.

As the competition began, the male gymnasts were the first to perform from within sight and that each male gymnast had taken the opportunity to display their natural skills to the crowd, impressing the spectators and the judges as they saw that the male gymnasts had handled their performances very well and that each of the competitors had completed their routines with ease as they showed their physical abilities through the use of the specific events, which consisted of a valut sprint, a floor exercise, a pommel horse display, a still rings demonstration, parallel bars coordination, and a high bar performance.

Within time, Jean had came into the male gymnast event as the 20th participant and that he was dressed in his own gymnastics attire, which consisted of a green sleeveless singlet, a pair of green gymnastics pants with stirrups, and a pair of white gymnastics slippers.

As Ryu and Hayate had looked on from their own seats in the stands, the two of them had made some surprised expressions on their faces as they saw that Jean was able to complete his own gymnastic routine without any hesitation and that the suave French fighter/gymnast had impressed the crowd and the judges through his own elegant style of performance, using his strength and ability to perform from his own peak of determination and confidence.

For Madame Lefebvre...she was impressed by Jean's unique performance as well while sitting down in the judges' booth that was located upon the right-sided section of the ground floor and that the wife of the French President had enjoyed the competition in an instant along with her bodyguards who stood behind her in their security positions and the judges who watched alongside with her from within sight.

After an hour and a half, the male gymnast portion of the competition was finally done and that the female gymnast portion of the competition was set to begin in the next few minutes, enabling the young women of the competition to prepare themselves in order to display their talent to the judges and the spectators

From within a specific waiting room that was located in the Eastern portion of the arena's backstage area, the female gymnasts had stood and sat throughout the huge room as each of them had realized that their time to perform was gonna come up shortly and that they had to focus real hard in making sure that they impressed the crowd and the judges from within their own efforts of hoping to win the championship and the recognition of being the best female gymnast in their own accord and time.

While some of the women had spoken to each other about how they would do from within their own specific routines, Carol had stood alone as she leaned back upon a right-sided wall of the room while having her arms crossed from within sight and that she had made a small frown on her face as she kept her head down while trying to withstand the slight dizziness that was plaguing her at the moment.

"My head feels like is about to split at any moment and I'm starting to feel a bit hot right now. I don't know if this was a good idea to go into this competition in my current condition, but still...I can't afford to let my father down when least expected. I'm sure that if I can perform my routine in a quick way and not let this dizziness get the best of me...I'll be able to make a good performance and impress the judges without having to overdue myself and end up fainting from within the process. I can only hope that everyone goes right from within this effort" said Carol in her mind as she continued to make a frustrating expression on her face in thinking about her own personal situation while trying to endure the dizziness that was affecting her on sight.

A few minutes later from inside the main auditorium of the arena, the crowd had clapped and cheered in an excited way as they saw that the female gymnast portion of the competition was about to begin and that they were hoping to see on how the young women would fare from within their own chance of proving themselves towards the spectators and the judges.

The first participant of the competiton's second half was none other than Carol herself and that she had made her way into the main auditorium's ground floor through the right-sided backstage entrance of the auditorium while being accompained by her father from within the appearance.

"Ladies and gentlemen...please welcome the first participant of the French National Gymnastics Championships' female competition: Carol Stanzack and her trainer, Jeanrick Stanzack" said a French male voice as it was heard throughout the loud speakers of the auditorium.

As Carol and Jeanrick had entered into the main auditorium from within sight, the beautiful French gymnast couldn't help but wave to the cheering audience in a pleasant manner as she was determined to impress them from within sight and that she wouldn't let her constant dizziness get the best of her as she was focused in impressing her father and the judges from within the given chance of her own routine.

"C'mon Carol. You can do it" said Hayate as he shouted out in his own accord while cheering on with Ryu.

When Fevrier saw Carol with her own sight, the French Shadaloo assassin had made a calm expression on her face as she hoped for the best that Carol would do okay in her own opportunity, but at the same time...she knew that it wouldn't be much longer before her own shrouded plan would be put into motion and that she would be prepared to assassinate Madame Lefebvre from within the given chance of the night's scenario.

As Carol had made her way to the vault runway that was located upon the left-sided area of the ground floor, the beautiful French gymnast had placed herself at the starting line of the appartus and that she had looked ahead with her own glance and saw a vaulting horse and a springboard that lied a small distance away at the other end of the padded runway.

"Now Carol...it's time for you to initiate the moves that you've learned from our practice. Remember to focus in completing the technique and don't let anything distract your mind" said Jeanrick as he stood from the right-sided sidelines of the vault runway and that he had given Carol some last-minute instructions on how to perfect her performance from within sight.

"Right father" said Carol as she had nodded in agreement with her father on his statement and that she was now ready to initiate her vault routine without any hesitation or second thought.

As Ryu, Hayate, and the rest of the audience saw that Carol was about to begin the first part of her gymnastics routine, all of them could only hope for the best that Carol would be able to succeed in completing the vault portion of the routine while keeping herself safe from within the process of her own work.

As Carol had placed herself from within a prepared position while getting ready to initiate the first sprint of her vault routine, she couldn't help but squint her eyes a bit as her vision had went blurry for a few seconds and that it had restored itself from within time, causing Carol to shrug off the unexpected scenario as she was focused in completing the task that was at hand.

From within the right second of her own accord, Carol had immediately sprinted down the vault runway without any hesitation and that the beautiful French gymnast had focused real hard in initiating her first vault technique so that she could show the judges a reason of why she deserved to win the championship from within her own given chance.

Upon coming within range of the springboard, Carol had immediately did a small jump from her sprint and brought both of her feet together so that she could land on the springboard and jump off from it very quick in a trampoline-like manner while flying towards the vaulting horse from within her preflight process and upon reaching a certain height from her springed jump, Carol had leaned foward towards the vaulting horse and touched its front edge with her hands while using the vaulting horse as a leverage to ascend herself into the air from within a front flip and upon doing so, Carol was able to initiate a Handspring Double Front Salto Tucked, in which Carol had curled herself into a ball from within her ascending peak and that she was able to flip foward a few times from within her descent towards the mat, releasing herself from her curled state during the end of the descent and that Carol was able to land safely with her own two feet from within the conclusion of the move, enabling her to raise both of her arms up in the air while standing in a strong and diligent way from within everyone's own sight.

As everyone in the auditorium saw that Carol was able to perform the first move of her vault routine, all of them had clapped and cheered in an excited state as they were impressed to see the strong ability that lied from the beautiful French gymnast's own physical skills and that they were willing to see on what Carol could do next from within the scenario of her own gymnastics routine from within the competition.

"Very impressive. I have to say that Carol is quite the gymnast" said Ryu as he clapped alongside with Hayate.

"Indeed she is Ryu and this is just the beginning of her gymnastic routine. No doubt that she'll win this competition hands down" said Hayate as he clapped from within his own sight.

As Carol saw that everyone was clapping and cheering her first vault routine performance, she couldn't help but make a small smile on her face as she felt happy in knowing that she was able to initiate the move from within her current condition and that she was determined to initiate the second one from within the given chance of the night's scenario

"Whew. That wasn't so hard. I was able to complete the move without any problem and that I impressed the judges and everyone else watching me. Now...if I can focus into perfecting my second move of the vault routine...I'll be able to complete one part of my gymnastic performance and that I'll emerge from this competition as the victor of the event" said Carol in her mind as she thought about the scenario that was in front of her.

Before Carol could make her next move, she made a small gasp on her face as she felt that the dizziness within her physical state had started to increase in an unexpected manner and that she couldn't help but feel her body temperature rising while her own sight had started to turn blurry, causing Carol to lose focus in keeping her standing balance up from within her own accord.

"Oh no. My vision is starting to go blurry on me again and I feel like I'm about to faint at any second. I have to focus my strength in not losing consciousness so that I can continue my gymnastics performance. I promised myself that I wouldn't let my father down on this night and that I would show him that I want to help promote our family's gymnastics style to the whole world. I have to fight this thing so that I can help my father out and prove that I'm a strong and devoted gymnast in his eyes. I have to...fight this...thing..." said Carol in her mind as she made a frustrating expression on her face in feeling the constant dizziness from within sight and though Carol had tried to use her own inner strength to fight through it...the constant pressure of the dizziness had proven to be too much for her to handle and that she had instantly collapsed upon sight, falling down on her back as she lied upon the padded ground while having an exhausted yet unconscious expression on her face and that she was unable to get up from within her own chance.

When everyone in the auditorium saw that Carol had collapsed in an unexpected manner, all of them had gasped in both shock and horror as they didn't expect for the beautiful French gymnast to suddenly lose consciousness and that each person had wondered on if Carol was okay upon sight.

"Carol!" cried Jeanrick as he saw that his daughter had collapsed from his own surprised sight and that he and a few officials had wasted no time in running towards her lying position so that they could come to her aid without any hesitation or second thought.

Upon kneeling down from within sight so that he could grab and hold Carol with his arms, Jeanrick had made a worried glance on his face as he saw that Carol had made an exhausted, unconscious expression on her own face and that she was unable to respond to her father's pleas of answering him in an instant.

"Carol, are you okay? Please answer me" cried Jeanrick as he looked at his daughter in a worried way.

"Fa...ther..." said Carol in a faint voice and that she had continued to endure the intensity of the dizziness that was within her.

When Jeanrick had placed his right hand upon Carol's forehead in order to check on her condition, he made a small gasp on his face as he felt that Carol's head was unexpectedly warm from within sight and that he realized the unexpected scenario that was happening right now.

"I can't believe it. You have a fever burning inside you right now Carol. When did this happen?" said Jeanrick as he realized that his daughter was sick from within sight.

As Carol had made a small groan on her face while enduring the harshness of the fever, Jeanrick had decided to pick up and hold his daughter in his arms while standing back up from his own position and that he had made a determined glance on his face as he knew that he needed to get Carol some immediate medical attention.

"Hang on Carol. I'm gonna take you to the infirmary so that you can get you some help" said Jeanrick as he spoke to his daughter in a noble way and that he had wasted no time in carrying Carol away from the ground floor of the auditorium so that he could head into the backstage area of the arena with some officials in order to see to Carol's immediate care.

"What's going on Hayate? Why did Carol collapsed so suddenly?" said Ryu as he looked on in a surprised way.

"I don't have the faintest idea Ryu, but we need to head to the infirmary right now and see if we can speak with her father on the matter. He might give us the fact on what's wrong with Carol" said Hayate as he stood up from his seat while having a concerned yet determined expression on his face.

"Agreed. Let's get going" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Hayate on his statement and that the young Japanese fighter had stood up from his own seat so that he and Hayate could immediately leave their specific section of the auditorium's stands and waste no time in getting to the arena's infirmary without any hesitation or second thought.

As Fevrier saw that Carol had collapsed from her own glance and that she was taken to the back by her father, the French Shadaloo assassin couldn't help but worry about the welfare of her childhood friend and that she wondered on whether or not Carol would be able to recover from the unexpected scenario that just took place.

"Carol..." said Fevrier in her mind as she made a worried glance on her face upon thinking about the condition of her friend.

Just then, an unexpected ringing was heard from within Fevrier's black purse and as Fevrier had heard it with her own detection, she realized that someone was calling upon her cellphone, causing Fevrier to open up her purse so that she could take out the cellphone and answer it from within the given chance of the night's scenario.

"Fevrier here" said Fevrier as she answered the cellphone in her own accord.

As Fevrier had heard the conversation of an unknown voice through the use of her right ear, the French Shadaloo assassin had made a silent gasp on her face as she heard something that took her by surprise and though she had knew of it before in her mind...she didn't expect to think of it from within the current situation that was happening right now.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad to know that you and your men have done your part of the plan and I realize that it's about time to make our move, but something unexpected has just happened. I need for you and the others to wait at least 30 minutes before you initiate the devices" said Fevrier as she spoke in a precise way.

When Fevrier had heard the response of the other voice from within the conversation, she clenched her teeth in a sternful state as she realized that her fellow companions from within the nefarious plot wasn't too happy about the unexpected delay and that they wanted the reason of why they had to wait a bit longer before initiating their ruthless scheme.

"I assure you that I will carry out my duty for Master Bison and Shadaloo. It's just that I need to take care of some personal business first and once that's out of the way...I'll begin the mission. You and the others stay from within your places until I call you and give you the signal to initiate the devices, okay?" said Fevrier.

Upon hearing the conclusive response from the conversation's other voice, Fevrier had ended the phone call from within time and placed her cellphone back into her black purse so that she could immediately get up from her seat and leave her specific section of the auditorium's stands, enabling her to take care of the personal business that she sought to do from within her own time and accord.

A few minutes later in the arena's infirmary that lied from within the Eastern portion of the arena's backstage area, Carol had lied upon an infirmary bed that was located upon the left-sided section of the huge room and that the beautiful French gymnast was resting comfortably upon sight while her blonde hair was untied from the ponytail and that she had a cold dampened washcloth lying upon her head, enabling it to help cool down the fever that was within Carol's own body.

As Ryu, Hayate, Jean, and Jeanrick saw that Carol was lying upon the infirmary bed in a calm manner from within their own sight while standing a short distance away from her upon the middle portion of the room, all four of them had made some concerned expressions on their faces as they wondered on how Carol was doing right now and that they hoped for the best in which the beautiful French gymnast would recover from the unexpected dizziness that plagued her.

Just then, Carol had slowly started to wake up from her exhausted yet unconscious state and upon managing to regain her senses, the beautiful French gymnast had made a small groan on her face as she tried to figure out on where she was from within her own opportunity.

"Where...am I?" said Carol as she spoke in a calm yet weary state.

When the quartet saw that Carol was finally awake, they gasped in a surprised manner in seeing her recover from the unexpected dizziness and that each of them were relived to know that she was gonna be okay from within their own time.

"Carol...thank goodness that you're awake. I'm glad to see that you're feeling okay right now" said Jeanrick as he came to his daughter's aid from the left side of the bed.

"Is that you...father?" said Carol as she stood in an upright position on the bed and that she had looked at her father in a weary sight while using her left hand to keep the moist washcloth upon her forehead.

"Yes it is honey. You gave all of us quite a scare when you collapsed out there in the auditorium a few minutes ago. I've brought you back here to the arena's infirmary in order to see to your welfare and I'm relieved to know that it's a fever you're suffering from and not something worse" said Jeanrick as he placed his hands upon his daughter's shoulders in a calm way.

"A fever?" said Carol as she looked on in a surprised manner upon hearing that statement from her father and that she had decided to sit upon the left edge of the bed so that she could speak to her father and her friends from within the given chance..

"Indeed and it's safe to say that this fever must've been brought on through the constant training we've gone through in order to prepare for this event. I should've realized that the intense and relentless pressure of my training could've taken its toll on your own condition and that I should've given you the chance to rest and recover in your own time. For that...I'm sorry" said Jeanrick as he looked at his daughter in a saddened way.

"It's not your fault daddy. This nasty fever just came when least expected and that there was no way we could realize that it would appear from within this night. I thought that it was perhaps a small cold that was affecting me earlier today and that I tried to get rid of it with some allergy pills, but I guess I was wrong on that assumption there. Nevertheless...I'm just happy to know that I tried to attempt a shot at showing everyone the ability of the Stanzack-style gymnastics arts from within this event and I promise you that no stupid fever will stop me again in the near future daddy" said Carol as she used her left hand to place the moist washcloth down on the bed so that she could hug her father in a calm yet determined way while having a cheerful expression on her face from within her weary state.

"That I agree Carol and I promise you that I'll be there to help you on the way of becoming one of France's best gymnasts. It's the least that a father can do for his daughter" said Jeanrick as he hugged his daughter back while having a calm yet happy expression on his own face.

As Ryu, Hayate, and Jean saw that Carol and Jeanrick had shared a strong father-daughter moment from within their sight, the three of them had made some decent glances on their faces as they were real happy to see their friends enjoy a personal moment from within sight and that the trio was glad to know that everything was able to work out for Carol and Jeanrick.

Just then, an unexpected voice was heard from within the room and that it took the group by surprise as they didn't expect to hear it from within their own personal time.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing okay in your own time Ms. Stanzack" said Madame Lefebvre's voice.

When Carol and the others had heard that unexpected statement and turned their sight to the entrance door that was located upon the right-sided section of the room, all of them had gasped in shock as they saw that Madame Lefebvre had stood from the room's entrance upon sight and that the wife of the French President had a gentle smile on her face upon seeing the conversation with her own decent eyes.

"Madame Lefebvre? What in the world are you doing here?" said Carol as she looked on in a surprised way upon seeing the wife of the French President with her own eyes while she and her father had ended their hug with one another on sight.

"I came here to check up on how you were faring Ms. Stanzack and that I wanted to see if you were okay. Please forgive me if I'm interrupting a conversation between you and your friends, but I just wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong with your health and condition" said Madame Lefebvre as she made her way over to the group so that she could join up with them and meet with Carol from within the given chance of the opportunity.

"Well Madame Lefebvre...it's safe to say that my daughter is quite okay right now and that she'll be able to recover in due time from an unexpected fever that caused her to collapse on sight. I don't mean to ask, but where exactly are your bodyguards right now Madame Lefebvre?" said Jeanrick as he spoke to Madame Lefebvre in a polite way.

"Back in the main auditorium. I told the two of them that I wanted to see your daughter in my personal time and I assured both of them that nothing bad was gonna happen to me in my own accord. Most people would say that it's a risky move for the wife of the French President to go alone without any backup, but I wish to show the people that I'm still a normal person on sight, despite my political ties. So...I take it that your daughter is out of the competition?" said Madame Lefebvre as she spoke to Jeanrick in an instant.

"I'm afraid so Madame Lefebvre. The judges have ruled that Carol is unfit to continue her gymnastics routine due to her present condition and that she has unfortunantly been disqualified from the event. Even though I'm disappointed to realize that Carol is unable to continue...I'm real happy to know that she will be okay from her unexpected collapse and that I'll see to it my daughter is able to recover from her nasty fever" said Jeanrick in a determined way.

"That's good to hear and know Mr. Stanzack. I'm sure that you'll do well in helping your daughter out in her recovery from the fever" said Madame Lefebvre as she nooded in agreement with Jeanrick on his statement.

"Right" said Jeanrick as he nodded in agreement with Madame Lefebvre from within his own glance.

"So Carol...how are you feeling right now? Are you still sick?" said Madame Lefebvre as she spoke to Carol in a calm state.

"Yes I am Madame Lefebvre. I feel a bit woozy at the moment and my own body temperature is above its normal state, but overall...I feel at least okay right now" said Carol as she spoke to Madame Lefebvre in a polite way before coughing a bit from within the conversation and that Carol had used her right fist to cover her mouth from within the coughing.

"That's good to hear. I must say that you were willing to go through your gymnastics routine in your sick state and that you didn't care on whether or not your fever would affect your performance. A normal gymnast would decide to not go through their performance if they realized that they weren't feeling well and that they would rather leave in order to try to recooperate in their own accord, but it's safe to say that you're no ordinary gymnast on sight Carol. Even though you were sick and realized that you wouldn't be able to perform at your highest peak...you were still determined to impress the crowd at the given chance and show them a reason of why you're determined to be the best gymnast that this country has to offer. Despite that you were forced to quit this event on unexpected circumstances and that you didn't get the chance to show everyone the full extent of your abilities...you have earned my utmost respect and have shown me that you have what it takes to be a strong and devoted gymnast in your own time and opportunity" said Madame Lefebvre.

Upon hearing that statement from Madame Lefebvre with her own detection, Carol had made a small gasp on her face as she was quite surprised to hear the encouragement that came from the wife of the French President and within time, Carol had made an emotional yet determined expression on her face as she felt real happy from within her spirit, in which she knew that Madame Lefebvre had high hopes for her in being a top gymnast for France and that Carol was determined to not let her down from within the given chance of the opportunity itself.

"Thank you for that kind-hearted statement Madame Lefebvre. I really appreciate on what you had to say to me and I assure you that I'll work hard and see to it that I become the best gymnast for not only you, but also for my father, my friends, and the rest of France" said Carol as she balled up her right fist while having a confident glance on her face in thinking about her ambition to become the strongest gymnast in her own accord and right.

"I'm glad to hear of it Carol. Since unfortunante circumstances have caused you to lose the chance of winning tonight's event...how about I give you a special constellation prize and invite you and your father to come visit my husband and I at the Elysee Palace next Friday? The four of us will be able to spend some time together in talking about our personal lives and that we'll be able to enjoy an elegant dinner from within the given chance. What do you say Carol?" said Madame Lefebvre.

"It would be an honor for me and my father to spend some time with you and your husband at your home Madame Lefebvre. I've always wanted to visit the Elysee Palace and see on what it looks like from the inside. Besides that...I also wish to get a picture of me and my father standing alongside with you and your husband so that I can tell my friends on how I met the French President and his wife. I accept your proposal Madame Lefebvre" said Carol in a calm yet excited way.

"The same thing goes for me as well Madame Lefebvrfe. A meeting with the French President would be an honor in my own sight and that I accept your generous offer" said Jeanrick as he nodded in agreement with Madame Lefebvre on her proposal.

"That's good to hear. Would you three like to come as well from next Friday?" said Madame Lefebvre as she spoke to Ryu, Hayate, and Jean from within sight.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to make it Madame Lefebvre. I have a world journey to continue when all of this is over and that I'm bound to be gone by Sunday, but still...I thank you for your kind-hearted request" said Ryu as he spoke in a polite way.

"I would most certainly come Madame Lefebvre. I'm gonna be here in Paris for a while with Carol and her father and I accept your offer of seeing your husband from within your home" said Hayate.

"I accept your noble offer as well Madame Lefebvre. It would be an honor and pleasure for me to visit your husband and your home from within the given chance and that I wish for nothing more than to show courtesy towards your kind-hearted proposal" said Jean as he nodded in agreement as well to Madame Lefebvre's proposal.

"I'm quite happy to know that all of you will come visit the Elysee Palace from next Friday and I assure each and every one of you that you'll have a good time with my husband and myself. When I get the chance from within the coming week...I'll make arrangements so that I can send some invitations in the mail, which'll enable you to come to the home and pass through security protocols without any problems. I hope that all of you will enjoy your visit to my home and that we'll be able to spend some quality time with each other from within the process of the scenario" said Madame Lefebvre.

"I'm sure that each of us will enjoy ourselves in the company of you and your husband from within next Friday Madame Lefebvre and it's something that all of us look foward to in due time. Now then Carol...what do you say we head back to the dressing room so that you can change into your casual clothes and that we can head home to start on your recovery from your fever?" said Jeanrick as he looked at his daughter in a decent way.

"That sounds fine by me father. Let's get going while we still can" said Carol as she hopped off the infirmary bed so that she could stand upon the ground in her own accord and look at her father and her friends with a weary yet determined glance on her face.

Before the group could make their next move in having to leave the infirmary, an unexpected voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught them off-guard by surprise and that they didn't expect to hear it from within their own time and opportunity.

"Not so fast you guys" said Fevrier's voice.

When Carol and the others had heard Fevrier's voice and turned their sight to the entrance of the door, they saw that Fevrier had stood from the room's entrance upon sight with her black purse hanging upon her right shoulder and that Fevrier herself had made a small smile on her face as she realized that Carol was not only okay from within her glance, but she also saw Madame Lefebvre in a surprising manner and realized that the target was within the room without her bodyguards.

"Adela! I'm glad to see that you were able to come here for the event. Did you arrive to check up on how I was doing?" said Carol as she looked on in a surprised yet happy way in seeing her childhood friend from within the given chance.

"Indeed I did Carol and I wanted to see if you were okay after what happened out there. How are you feeling right now?" said Fevrier as she walked a bit to where the group was located from so that she could stand a few feet away from them upon sight.

"I'm feeling fine at the moment Adela, but it seems that I've come down with some sort of nasty fever and that it caused me to lose my focus out there. It's safe to say that I'm out of the competition and that I won't be able to gain the championship of tonight, but all is not lost, as Madame Lefebvre has invited my father and I to visit her and her husband at their home from next Friday" said Carol.

"Is that so?" said Fevrier as she looked at Madame Lefebvre with a small glance on her face.

"Yes and you're invited to come as well if you wish young lady. The more the merrier I'd always say" said Madame Lefebvre as she spoke to Fevrier in a gentle way.

Upon hearing that statement from Madame Lefebvre with her own detection, Fevrier had made a small smirk on her face as she realized that this was the perfect opportunity to initiate her task and though she realized that her true occupation would shock Carol and everyone else from within the room...she was determined to go through the mission without any hesitation or second thought.

"The offer is quite generous Madame Lefebvre and I thank you for giving me such a proposal, but I'm afraid that I have other plans in mind" said Fevrier in a confident manner and upon saying that statement, the French Shadaloo assassin had unexpectedly pulled out a handgun with a silencer barrel from her purse and that she had held it in the air through the use of her left hand, pointing it towards Madame Lefebvre without any hesitation and that Fevrier's unexpected move had shocked everyone in the room as they didn't expect to see it from within their own sight.

"Adela, what are you doing?" said Carol as she looked on in a shocked manner upon seeing her best friend's unexpected move.

"Please forgive me for my actions Carol, but I have my orders to fulfill and I plan to do them on sight. Madame Adalyn Lefebvre...under orders from Shadaloo...you are to be terminated on sight so that my master is able to take one step foward in conquering Europe and the rest of the world" said Fevrier as she spoke in a serious-like state and that she had looked at Madame Lefebvre with a cold and dark glance on her face.

"Shadaloo?" said Ryu in his mind as he looked at the entire incident with a surprised yet suspicious sight on his own face.

"Is this supposed to be some sort of sick joke Adela?" said Jeanrick as he looked at Fevrier in a shocked yet sternly state.

"I'm afraid that it's no joke Mr. Stanzack and if you and your daughter know what's best for you...you don't get in my way and allow me to complete my mission. Otherwise...I'll be forced to take an action that I'll regret later" said Fevrier as she continued to point the gun to Madame Lefebvre, who looked on in a shocked and horrified state upon seeing the unexpected predicament that she was in.

When Carol saw that Fevrier was determined to kill Madame Lefebvre from within her glance, the beautiful French gymnast had made a determined expression on her face as she realized that she couldn't let her best friend succeed with her nefarious task and without any warning, Carol had quickly ran in front of Madame Lefebvre and raised both of her arms up in a defensive position as she was determined to ensure that no harm would come to Madame Lefebvre on sight, despite the huge risk that was involved in her part.

"Carol!" cried Jeanrick as he saw his daughter's surprising move and that Ryu, Hayate, and Jean had also looked on in shock as well from seeing Carol's brave stunt.

"Out of the way Carol. You have no business getting involved" said Fevrier as she spoke to Carol in an angered way while pointing the gun towards her.

"When the life of a friend is in danger...that's when I get involved Adela. Why are you doing this? Why do you wish to hurt Madame Lefebvre?" said Carol in a determined state.

"Like I said before...I have my orders from Shadaloo to eliminate Madame Lefebvre and I plan to ensure that those orders are carried through to the very end. Now either you move right now or I'll shoot you on where you stand Carol" said Fevrier as she threatened Carol without any hesitation.

"Adela...you wouldn't shoot your best friend, would you? You wouldn't dare to hurt someone who's known you since childhood and that we've always been there for each other. Please Adela...don't do something that'll end up having you regret it for the rest of your life" said Carol as she looked at her friend with an emotional glance on her face.

When Fevrier had heard that statement from Carol and saw the emotion that was within the glance of her friend, the French Shadaloo assassin had clenched her teeth in a frustrating manner as she couldn't help but remember a few past memories of her and Carol from within their childhood and in due time, Fevrier had made a frustrated glance on her face as she knew that she couldn't shoot and kill Carol from within the given chance.

As Jean saw that Fevrier was distracted from within her talking to Carol, the suave French gymnast/fighter had made a precise glance on his face as he silently placed his right hand behind the lower part of his back and that he had began to gather a decent amount of white Ki energy from within it, enabling him to prepare for the initiation of a move that would hopefully help him and the others out from within their unexpected predicament.

Upon feeling that he had gained enough Ki energy from within his chance, Jean had made a precise expression on his face as he knew that the time was now for him to strike and though he knew that his attempt would be a risky move for him to go through...Jean was determined to help save Madame Lefebvre from the danger that she was in at the moment.

"Ball Rose!" yelled Jean as he immediately brought his right hand in front of him and that he had threw it in air towards Fevrier through the use of a fast swipe, unleashing a small white energy projectile that had the shape of a rose from within sight.

When Fevrier had immediately turned her glance towards Jean upon hearing his shout and saw the projectile flying straight towards her, the French Shadaloo assassin had made a small gasp on her face as she was quite surprised in seeing Jean's unexpected attack and before she could get the chance to react, the projectile had struck her left wrist in an instant and caused her to make a painful gasp on her face while she lost her hold on the gun through the use of a forced fling, in which Fevrier had dropped her gun to the ground and that Fevrier herself was left vulnerable while she had used her right hand to hold and clench her bruised left wrist.

Upon seeing that Fevrier was now disarmed from within sight, Hayate had decided to take the opportunity in rushing towards Fevrier very quickly and without any warning, the boomerang-wielding warrior had threw a hard right punch to Fevrier's face, making a direct hit on sight as Fevrier had felt the intensity of the physical attack and that she flew through the air and crashed into a nearby wall from within the attack's power, causing her to fall to the ground as she lied in a bruised state while trying to recover from the unexpected physical attack of Hayate.

"Normally...I don't like having to hurt women at the given chance, but it seems that I'll have to make an exception for this one. Guys...we need to get going right now so that we can get Madame Lefebvre to safety" said Hayate as he looked at the others with a serious sight on his face.

"That I agree Hayate. Let's head back to the main auditorium so that we can alert security of this present situation" said Jeanrick as he nodded in agreement with Hayate on his statement.

From there, the group had proceeded to immediately leave and escape from the infirmary so that they could head down the right direction of the backstage hallway and attempt to get back to the arena's main auditorium from within their own desperate escape of the unexpected situation that they were in.

When Fevrier had managed to recover from Hayate's quick attack against her and saw that she was all alone in the infirmary room, the French Shadaloo assassin had made a frustrating growl on her face as she realized that her target had managed to escape from her and Fevrier had knew from within her own mind that she couldn't let Madame Lefebvre and the others get away from her in the accord and time of the opportunity.

Without any hesitation, Fevrier had used her right hand to reach into her purse so that she could pull out her cellphone, enabling her to press a specific button on it which would give her the chance to automatically dial a specific number that was within the memory of the cellphone itself and that Fevrier had held the cellphone to her right ear as she awaited an answer from within her call while getting back up from the ground so that she could stand up from within her own time and sight.

Just then, Fevrier had heard an answering response from the other end of her cellphone call and that the French Shadaloo assassin had decided to waste no time in speaking to the recipient of the other line.

"This is Fevrier speaking. I don't have time for explanation, so listen very well on what I'm about to say to you. I want you and the others to initiate the explosives with your devices immediately and once you've done that, gather the men and head into the backstage portion of the arena. The target is trying to escape from here with some entourage and that we can't afford to let her get away. I'm gonna go ahead and try to pursue them so that I can complete the mission" said Fevrier as she spoke to the other person of the phone conversation with a serious tone in her voice.

Upon hearing the conclusive response of the other person that was on the cellphone, Fevrier had ended the phone call and placed her cellphone into her pants' right pocket so that she could make preparations to begin her pursuit of Madame Lefebvre and the others.

As Fevrier had took off and threw away her black purse, she wasted no time in grabbing her gun from off the ground with her right hand and upon managing to arm herself once more with her weapon, the French Shadaloo assassin had immediately fled out of the infirmary room and begin to sprint down the right direction of the backstage hallway, determined to catch up to Madame Lefebvre and the others so that she could complete her nefarious mission from within the given chance.

Meanwhile, Ryu and the others had continued to run in a desperate state as they made their way down another specific hallway that was within the Eastern portion of the backstage area and that the entire group was determined to get back to the main auditorium of the arena so that they could be safe from Fevrier, who was pursuing them in her own time.

Without any warning from within the predicament, the sound of explosions were heard throughout the arena in an unexpected manner and as the explosions had went off from within their secret places, the intensity of the blasts had caused a slight tremor to vibrate throughout the entire building, causing everyone to detect it from within their own surprised yet horrified manner.

"What in the world was that?" said Jean as he and the others had stopped from within their running upon feeling the tremor of the explosions and that they looked on with some concerned yet horrified expressions on their faces.

"I'm not exactly sure Jean, but it sounded like explosions going off from inside the building" said Hayate.

"Explosions?" said Carol as she looked on in shock upon hearing that statement from Hayate.

"Yes and I'm afraid that this may be the beginning of something worse Carol. I don't think that all of us should stay inside the arena if explosions are going off when least expected" said Hayate as he looked on in a sternful way.

"I agree with Hayate on his statement. We need to find an outside exit right now so that we can head outside and escape from the possible threat that lies from in here" said Ryu as he made a determined glance on his face.

Upon agreeing with Ryu on his statement, the group had wasted no time in continuing to run down the specific hallway in a fast manner and that they were determined to get out of the building so that they could escape from the possible danger of the ordeal that was happening at the moment.

Meanwhile from within the main auditorium of the indoor arena, chaos and pandemonium was happening from within sight as the spectators, gymnasts, coaches, and event officials were panicking over the detection of the surprising explosions and that everyone had wasted no time in immediately escaping from the auditorium, heading through the exits as they were determined to get out of the building so that they could get to safety from the outside.

While that was hapening, Ryu and the others had continued to make their way through the Eastern portion of the backstage area as they were determined to find a close backstage exit door on sight so that they could immediately escape from the building and make it outside from within the given chance.

As the group was about to come upon a corner fork in the specific hallway, in which they had to choose on whether or not to go down either the left direction or the right direction of the corner fork, all of them had gasped in shock as they saw that three suspicious Caucasian French men had came from the right direction of the corner fork and that the trio had stopped and confronted the group while being dressed as arena officials upon sight.

"Going somewhere?" said the first French thug as he and the other two had looked at the group with some sinister expressions on their faces while standing a few feet away from them upon sight.

"What in the world...? Aren't you guys suppose to be arena officials?" said Jeanrick as he and the others had looked on in shock from seeing the immediate action of their adversaries.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that you got us mixed up with someone else" said the second French thug as he stood from the left side of the trio's standing position.

"That's right. We have orders to make sure that you don't escape with the target. Just hand Madame Lefebvre over to us right now and nothing bad will happen to you on sight" said the third French thug as he stood from the right side of the trio's standing position.

"I'm afraid that we can't do such a stupid request. If you three wish to harm Madame Lefebvre...you'll have to go through me first" said Ryu as he got in front of the group and that he had balled up both of his fists while placing himself from within his fighting stance and having a determined expression on his face.

"And he's not alone in this fight. I'll see to it that you three fail in your mission of capturing Madame Lefebvre as well" said Hayate as he joined up with Ryu from the front portion of the group and that he had placed himself in his own fighting stance while looking on with a precise glance on his face.

"Don't leave me out of this fight at the given chance my friends. I'll also aid in the protection of Madame Lefebvre from these scoundrels" said Jean as he stood alongside with Ryu and Hayate and that he had made a confident expression on his face while placing himself from within his own fighting stance.

"You three punks don't know on who you're dealing with. Either you give the lady to us right now or face the consequences" said the first French thug as he stood in the middle portion of the trio's standing position while looking at the fighters with a threatening glance on his face.

"I've faced worse scumbags that you before in the past and your idle threat doesn't affect me in an instant. Try to attack us if you dare. We'll crush you on where you stand" said Ryu.

"We'll see about that you confident fool. Let's get them" said the first French thug as he and his associates had wasted no time in running towards the fighters and that they were determined to hurt them from within the given chance so that they could help Fevrier out from within the elimination of Madame Lefebvre.

As Ryu, Hayate, and Jean saw that the three French thugs had rushed towards them upon sight, the trio had made their own move as they immediately ran towards their enemies and that the three fighters had immediately dealt with them from within the given chance, in which Ryu was able to use a fast right hand punch to strike the first French thug in the face and knock him out while Hayate had used a fast right roundhouse kick to strike the second French thug and defeat him from within his own accord and as for Jean...he was able to defeat the third French thug through the use of a fast right hand uppercut punch that struck the thug in the lower chin and that the intensity of the attack had knocked the thug up in the air and caused him to fall back down so that he could crash upon the floor and lie in an unconscious state with his two associates.

"Well done you guys. You taught these idiots a thing or two" said Carol as she, her father, and Madame Lefebvre had looked on from their spectating standing position that was a few feet away from where the fighters were.

"Indeed we did Carol, but I'm afraid that we're not out of the woods just yet" said Jean.

"That I agree. There might be more guys like them wandering around here in the back and that they could give us some unwanted trouble. We need to keep moving so that we can attempt to find our way outside" said Hayate.

"Right. Let's not waste any more time here and continue on our way" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Hayate and Jean on their statements.

From there, the group had proceeded to leave the scene of the confrontation and that they made their way down the right direction of the corner fork, intended on finding an exit door so that they could get outside while avoiding any other enemies that sought them out from within the scenario of the night itself.

A few minutes later after navigating through the hallways of the indoor arena's backstage area and making sure that they didn't run into any more thugs, Ryu and the group had managed to finally get outside through the use of a side entrance door and as the group was able to leave the building, they found themselves in the back parking lot of the arena's left-sided back area and that the place itself was isolated as there weren't many people or cars to be seen from within sight of the night itself.

"At last...we're finally out of the building" said Madame Lefebvre as she made a relived expression on her face.

"Indeed we are Madame Lefebvre, but we have yet to get to safety" said Jean.

"He's right on that statement there. All of us need to get to the front area of the building so that we can join with the rest of the people up there" said Hayate.

"That's fine by us Hayate. Let's get going while we still can" said Carol as she looked on in a determined way and that the group itself was prepared to continue on their fast sprint to safety, but before the group could proceed in heading to the front area of the building, an unexpected voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught the friends by surprise when least expected.

"Hold it right there" said an unknown French male voice.

When the group had heard the unknown voice and turned their sight to the left direction of their standing position, they saw that a couple of suspicious Caucasian French men had slowly approached them from the left section of the back parking lot and that the suspicious thugs had made some ruthless glances on their faces as they saw the group with their own menacing eyes.

"Oh great. Just what we need...more scumbags getting in our way" said Hayate as he looked on with a frustrated expression on his face.

"If you fools thought that you would escape from here with ease, then I'm afraid that you're sadly mistaken" said a first French thug as he and his associates had stood a few feet away from where the group was.

"That's right. While some of our associates had decided to look for you throughout the backstage area of the building, a couple of us had decided to stay out here and see if you would attempt to make it in your own opportunity. It's safe to say that our patience had paid off" said a second French thug.

"Why don't you make things easier on yourselves by handing that lovely lady over to us. We promise that we'll show her some respect and dignity for the time being" said a third French thug as he pointed to Madame Lefebvre with his own right hand.

"Not on our watch ugly. Just like how we dealt with your friends inside...we'll do the same thing to you and your associates out here" said Ryu as he, Hayate, and Jean had immediately got in front of the group so that they could stand upon their ground and look at the thugs with some determined expressions on their faces while being in their fighting stances from within the process.

"Father...I have to help Hayate and the others out. They won't be able to handle this problem alone" said Carol as she spoke to her father in a weary yet determined way from the back portion of the group's location.

"Are you certain that's a good idea Carol? You're not at full strength due to the fever that you have right now" said Jeanrick in a concerned way.

"Your father's got a good point. Perhaps you should rest and try to recover your ability from within time Carol" said Madame Lefebvre.

"Thank you for being concerned about my health Madame Lefebvre, but I'll be okay from within my time. I need to at least give the guys some assistance to help ensure your safety Madame Lefebvre. You and my father stay back so that we can handle these hooligans on a decent fighting field" said Carol as she immediately joined up with her friends from their standing position upon the specific fighting location so that she could place herself in her own fighting stance and have a determined expression on her face from within the process of her time.

"Do you think that you can fight from within your time Carol?" said Hayate as he spoke to Carol while keeping his eye upon the French thugs.

"Indeed Hayate. I'm not just gonna sit back and let you and the others have all the fun. I'll see to it that I also help out in protecting Madame Lefebvre" said Carol as she made a confident expression on her face while looking at the thugs with her own glance.

"That's good to hear" said Hayate as he nodded in agreement with Carol on her statement.

"You can try to work together if you want to, but it still won't change the fact that the broad will be dead before the night is over. Let's get em you guys" said the first French thug as he and his friends had wasted no time in charging towards the quaret and as the four fighters saw that their adversaries was coming towards them from within sight, all of them had proceeded in rushing towards the thugs from within the given chance of the confrontation itself.

As the quartet had came within fighting range of the French thugs from upon the specific fighting area of the arena's back parking lot, the fight had instantly began and that Ryu, Hayate, Carol, and Jean were determined to defeat the thugs on sight so that Madame Lefebvre would be safe from the danger of the night's scenario.

As Ryu had battled against a few thugs from within his own glance, the young Japanese fighter had used his fast karate punches and kicks to defeat most of them in an instant while Jean had used his own delicate fighting style to throw a heavy barrage of fast strikes, knocking out his share of the thugs through the use of his swift punch and kick attacks.

Though he didn't have his trademark boomerang with him, Hayate was still able to hold his own against the group of thugs through the method of his own martial arts style and that he was able to inflict powerful punches and kicks to defeat those that tried to attack him on sight and as for Carol...the beautiful French gymnast had used her delicate grace and ability to initiate fast kicks and Aikido throws to defeat the thugs that tried to attack her on sight and though she wasn't at her full strength due to the fever that affected her...Carol was still determined to give it her best in order to help protect Madame Lefebvre.

When Carol was able to take down a French thug through the use of an Aikido counter throw, another French thug had came from behind and grabbed Carol's waist through the use of his arms, surprising Carol as she was taken back by the French thug's surprising grapple move against her.

"Ha! I've always wanted to have a full contact fight against a woman" said the French thug in an arrogant way while continuing to hold Carol from within his grapple.

"If you like full contact so bad, I'm sure that you'll love this" said Carol in an angered way upon hearing the French thug's disgusting remark and upon saying her statement, the beautiful French gymnast had immediately lifted her right foot from off the ground and threw it back against the thug's crotch through the use of a mule kick, striking the man's groin very hard with the heel of her right foot and that the impact of the attack had caused the man to make a surprised yet painful expression on his face as he had immediately released his grapple from Carol and that he had staggered back in a frustrating way while gripping his bruised groin with his two hands.

Upon turning around and seeing that the French thug was left vulnerable from within her sight, Carol had immediately went on the offensive and threw a fast jumping right roundhouse kick, striking the thug in the face with the physical power of her own foot and that the blow itself had knocked the thug in the air and caused him to crash upon the ground through his back, leaving him lying in a painful and unconscious state.

As Carol had came back to the ground in a safe manner from within the conclusion of her move and saw that the specific French thug had lied upon the ground in an unconscious manner while having a huge bruise on his right cheek via the roundhouse kick that Carol had given to him, the beautiful French gymnast had made a sternful frown on her face as she couldn't help but make her way over to him so that she could kick the lower right side of his stomach with her own right foot, adding insult to injury against the defeated French thug.

"How do you like that you disgusting worm?" said Carol as she looked at the defeated French thug with a sternful expression on her face.

A few minutes later from within the impromptu battle, Ryu, Hayate, Carol, and Jean had succeeded in defeating the thugs from within sight and upon doing so, Jeanrick and Madame Lefebvre were glad to know that the quartet was able to handle the situation very well.

Within time, the group had rejoined with one another during the scenario of the night's unpredicted ordeal and that all of them were determined to continue on their mission of getting to safety from the unexpected danger of the night itself.

"Well guys...it's safe to say that these hooligans won't be causing us any more trouble" said Ryu.

"That I agree, but still...we're not out of the danger just yet. We need to get to the front area of this building so that Madame Lefebvre can be placed in the safety of the authorities" said Hayate.

"No argument there Hayate. Let's keep moving" said Carol.

Upon nodding in agreement with Carol on her statement, the group had proceeded in running down the right direction of the building's left-sided back area so that they could immediately get to the arena's front outside area and join up with the people that was located there for the time being, but before the group could run any further from within their trek, an unexpected shadowy figure had suddenly descended from the darkness of the night's sky and landed in front of the group, causing them to stop from within their sprint as they stood a few feet away from where the shadowy figure had stood from in their own glance.

When the shadowy figure had showed its appearance to the group through the use of the moonlight, the group was shocked to see that it was Fevrier and that the French Shadaloo assassin had made a sternly frown on her face while holding her silencer handgun from within her own right hand during the confrontation of the night.

"Adela? How did you...?" said Carol as she and the others had looked on in shock upon seeing the surprise appearance of Fevrier from within their sight.

"It's safe to say that I'm not the same person you once knew Carol. I give you and your friends credit for trying to escape me, but your futile attempt to delay the inevitable is quite stupid. Before this night is over...Madame Lefebvre will die and I will fulfill my mission for Shadaloo" said Fevrier as she pointed the handgun to the group and looked at them with a threatening glance on her face.

"We're not gonna let you kill Madame Lefebvre from within the chance Adela. We'll fight you in order to make sure that she's safe from harm" said Hayate as he made a determined expression on his face.

"It's not worth it to lose your life for someone who's gonna die in due time. I'm giving you and the others one last chance to leave so that I can complete my task" said Fevrier.

"That's not gonna happen Adela. Even if you threaten to kill us...we still won't let you harm Madame Lefebvre" said Ryu as he made a determined expression on his own face.

Upon hearing that statement from Ryu and seeing the strong will that lied from within the group in their own accord, Fevrier had clenched her teeth in an angered manner as she realized that she was unable to convince the fighters in letting her proceed from within her nefarious task and despite the frustration that was building up from within her own spirit...the French Shadaloo assassin was still determined to fulfill her mission without any hesitation or second thought.

"Very well then. I didn't want to do this, but it seems that I've been left with little choice in the matter. Since you won't stand aside and let me do my job...I have no other option but to eliminate all of you right here and now" Fevrier as she pointed her gun to the group and that she had made an emotionless glance on her face as she was preparing to initiate her next move from within the confrontation of the night.

Before Fevrier could get the chance to make her next move, Carol had immediately got in front of the group and stood upon her ground as she looked at Fevrier with a determined glance on her face, determined to help save Madame Lefebvre and the rest of her friends from within her own time and opportunity.

"Adela, you don't have to do this. Please don't go through with this action" said Carol as she attempted to plea to her friend.

"Step aside Carol. I'm not gonna warn you again" said Fevrier as she threatened Carol while pointing her gun towards her.

"You're my friend Adela. There's no way that I'm gonna let you go through something like this" said Carol.

"And what do you intend to do Carol? Fight me?" said Fevrier.

"If that be the only option I have of getting through to you, then yes...I will fight you here and now Adela" said Carol as she made a weary yet determined expression on her face while placing herself from within her own fighting stance.

"Carol, you can't possibly think of doing such an action in your present condition. You may have succeeded in battling those hooligans back there, but there's no telling if you're strong enough to fight Adela in a full battle" said Jeanrick as he and the others had looked on in shock upon hearing Carol's statement.

"Your father's got a good point. Even if I did wanted to fight you at the given chance...you're not exactly at your 100% strength and that the fight itself would be meaningless" said Fevrier.

"Even if that was so Adela...I won't just sit aside and let you commit such a henious crime in murdering Madame Lefebvre. Despite my sick status...I will fight you and make sure that you don't get the chance to hurt Madame Lefebvre. Of course...if you want to make things easier, then you can always go ahead and shoot me whenever you feel like it. However...I highly doubt that you'll initiate such as action, for you should remember that when we made a special promise back at the end of high school, we assured one another that we would compete in fair matches from within our gymnastics abilities and that we would see on who was the better gymnast in our own time. Adela...I don't know on what happened to you when the two of us had went our separate ways a few years ago, but I know that you're a much better person than this. Please remember on who you really are" said Carol in an emotional way while her eyes had started to water up a bit from within the process of the statement.

Upon hearing that statement from Carol and seeing the emotion that was on the face of the beautiful French gymnast, Fevrier couldn't help but make an emotional expression on her own face as she realized the fact that her friend was determined to prevent her from carrying out the evil mission and even though the French Shadaloo assassin was determined to complete her task, the thought of having to kill a person that she knew since childhood had slowly tore her up from within the inside and in the end from within her own heart, Fevrier was unable to go through the scenario of killing Carol just so she could complete her mission from within the given chance.

"Damn it Carol. Why did you have to get in the way? Why couldn't you make my mission much more easier for me?" said Fevrier as she brought her gun down from firing range while looking at the ground in an angered yet frustrated way.

"I'm your friend Adela. I want to help you get past whatever problem you're facing right now" said Carol.

"There is no way that you'll be able to help me Carol. My life belongs to Shadaloo and it belongs to him. My master's word is absolute and I obey it to the very end" said Fevrier.

"Your master's word is absolute? Just who exactly is your master?" said Carol as she looked on in a calm yet suspicious way.

"You and everyone else in Europe will soon learn of who he is Carol and once he unleashes his almighty power, no one will dare to get in his way. Since I failed from within my mission...it's likely that he'll punish me very dearly when I return back to headquarters, but still...I'll accept it and prove my worth and loyalty to his cause and to Shadaloo" said Fevrier as she turned her back to the group and looked at the distance of the night in her own accord.

"Please don't go Adela. Stay here with us. We can help you out" said Carol in a worried manner.

"I'm sorry Carol, but I'm afraid that I can't do that. From within that promise we made back when we went our separate ways at the end of high school...I assured you that no matter on what would happen to me, I would face any unexpected predicament head on with a strong spirit and be ready to endure whatever ordeal lies ahead for me. I'm sorry that I caused you and your friends so much trouble from tonight and I highly doubt that you'll forgive me for my unspeakable actions, but still...I want you to know the fact that I would never harm someone that I would truly consider a best friend that I hold dearly to my heart" said Fevrier as she looked at Carol in a frustrating yet emotional state.

Upon hearing that statement from Fevrier with her own detection, Carol couldn't help but have a few tears come down from her eyes as she realized that her friend had no intention of hurting her from within the nefarious mission and at the same time, Fevrier herself was ashamed to know that her childhood friend had now realized her true occupation as being an assassin for Shadaloo.

Just then, the approaching sirens of police cars were heard from within the specific area of the confrontation and as Fevrier had heard the sirens with her own detection, she made a small gasp on her face as she realized that the authorities were about to appear from within time and that she couldn't afford to get captured from within the scenario of the night itself.

"It seems that help is finally gonna arrive for you and your friends Carol. I guess this is where we part ways and head down our own paths" said Fevrier as she looked at Carol and the group with a small smirk on her face.

"Please Adela! Don't leave us" said Carol as she attempted to reach out to her friend, but was immediately restained by her father upon sight.

"Don't worry about me Carol. I'll be okay in my own time. Perhaps one day...we'll be able to meet up again on much better circumstances and that we can catch up on old times with no problems. Until then...I want you and your friends to stay safe and hope for the best that you don't get involved in a situation that's destined to appear from within time itself. Good-bye Carol" said Fevrier as she spoke in a decent manner to Carol and upon saying that statement to her best friend, the French Shadaloo assassin had turned her head away from Carol and jumped up into the air of the night in a fast manner so that she could use an unknown ability to immediately phase out from within a mach sprint, disappearing in mid-air as she was instantly gone from everyone's own sight.

"No! Adela!" cried Carol as she saw that her friend was now gone from her glance and that she couldn't believe the fact of what had transpired from within the scenario of the night's ordeal.

Upon seeing that Fevrier was now gone from her glance, Carol had immediately fallen to her knees and began to cry in a painful and emotional state as she realized that her friend was no longer the same person that she once knew and the beautiful French gymnast had tried to question on what could've possibly changed Fevrier from within the past.

"Adela..." said Carol in an emotional manner as she continued to cry from within her distraught state.

When Jeanrick saw that his daughter was emotionally devastated by the incident that just took place, he immediately came to her aid by kneeling down towards her so that he could hug her in a decent manner with his arms and and from within the hug, Jeanrick had told his daughter that everything was gonna be okay in due time.

As Ryu, Hayate, Jean, and Madame Lefebvre saw that Carol was in an emotionally distraught manner from within the scenario of the night, all four of them couldn't help but make some concerned expressions on their own faces as they felt sorry for what Carol had to go through and each of them had hoped for the best that she would be able to get through this from within time itself.

As a couple of police cars had came into the specific area of where the group had stood from, everyone had realized that the unexpected ordeal of the night was finally over and that Madame Lefebvre was safe from the unexpected danger of Shadaloo's threat, but still...the ordeal had left its impact upon those that went through it and the people themselves had wondered if something like this would happen again in the near future.

**Palais-Bourbon, Paris, France/ Champ de Mars**

Two days later on a decent early Sunday afternoon at the Champ de Mars that was located in the Palais-Bourbon arrondissement, Ryu, Hayate, and Carol were speaking to each other from a specific conversation area that was located upon the left-sided section of the huge green public space and that the three fighters were having one last conversation with each other before Ryu would depart on his solo journey once more.

"So it's time for you to head off on your journey, eh Ryu?" said Hayate as he and Carol had stood from the right-side section of the group conversation and that the two of them had spoken to Ryu while being dressed in their casual clothing from within sight.

"Indeed it is Hayate. It was nice having to spend some time with you and Carol here in Paris, but unfortunantly...I have to get going as soon as possible. More opponents await me as I seek to test my strength against each and every one of them" said Ryu as he stood from the left-side section of the group conversation and that he was dressed in his white karate gi attire while having his white duffel bag hanging upon his right shoulder.

"That's nice to hear. I look foward to having another fight against you in the future Ryu so that I can display the full power that Fu'un Ken holds from within its ability. I promise you that you'll get a fight that's worthwhile in your own sight Ryu and that you'll enjoy every minute of it" said Hayate as he balled up his right fist in a strong-willed state.

"That's fine by me Hayate. I'd be more than willing to take up your offer and that I would definitely be ready to battle against you once more from within the given chance. I suggest that you be prepared when I battle against you in our future bout" said Ryu.

From there, Hayate had nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement as he knew that the young Japanese fighter would battle against him will all of his strength from within their next fight and that the boomerang-wielding warrior was prepared to take Ryu on in his own accord and time.

"I hope that you'll be okay from within your journey Ryu. I don't want nothing bad to happen to one of my friends" said Carol as she spoke to Ryu in a calm way.

"Don't worry about me Carol. I'll be fine from within my own time and that I'll be prepared to face whatever trouble comes my way. Speaking of which...how are you feeling today?" said Ryu as he spoke to Carol in a decent sight.

"I feel at least a bit better right now Ryu and that I'm not burning up like I was from yesterday, but still...I'm not exactly at 100% and that it may be a few more days before I rid myself of this nasty fever. Despite this...I'll manage to recover from this problem and that I'll be back in gymnastics training in no time at all. However...the fever is not my main concern, as I'm still thinking about what transpired from Friday night. I still can't believe the fact that Adela had tried to assassinate Madame Lefebvre and that she came close to not only killing her, but us as well. It still boggles me on how a kind and gentle person that I knew from childhood could turn into a cold and emotionless assassin when least expected. I just don't know on what to think of it" said Carol in a frustrating way upon thinking about the incident that took place from Friday night.

As Ryu saw that Carol was frustrated about the incident that took place at the Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy from two days ago, the young Japanese fighter had made a small frown on his face as he was quite sympathetic to Carol's personal problem and that he had thought about something that was within his mind during the afternoon conversation.

"Well Carol...I don't know if this may help or not, but I have a decent theory on what may have happened to Adela" said Ryu.

"A theory?" said Carol as she and Hayate had looked on in a surprised manner upon hearing that statement from Ryu.

"Yes. When I had met with Chun-Li back in China...she told me about her investigation of Shadaloo and that she had discovered some disturbing facts about them. One of these facts is that Shadaloo has a nasty habit of kidnapping innocent people and brainwashing them into serving their cause. To make things worse...Chun-Li had also told me that Shadaloo tends to turn the brainwashed captives into their assassins and have them commit henious crimes and acts in the name of their organization" said Ryu as he gave a brief explanation of what he had learned from Chun-Li during his time in China.

"So if that's the case...you think that Adela may have been kidnapped and brainwashed by Shadaloo some time ago in the past?" said Carol in a shocked yet surprised manner upon hearing that explanation from Ryu.

"I believe so Carol and though Adela may have been brainwashed to serve Shadaloo...there's a good chance that she could've resisted some of the mind control, due to the fact that she was very hesitant to shoot you at the given chance and that she spared all of us in her own accord at the end" said Ryu.

"I agree with you on that statement there Ryu. Our friend could've easily killed us when she had the chance to do so, but was unable to on account that she couldn't bring herself to hurt a person that she's known throughout most of her life. Carol...it's safe to say that Adela still cares about you and that she would never consider the possibility of hurting you from within her own opportunity and time" said Hayate as he spoke to Carol in a calm and precise way.

"That I agree Hayate and I know that somehow in some way from within the future...we'll be able to help save Adela and restore her back to the way she was before Shadaloo got their filthy hands on her. There's no way in the world that I'm giving up on a childhood friend who I consider a sister in my own heart" said Carol as she looked at Hayate while having a calm yet determined glance on her face.

"Right" said Hayate as he nodded in agreement with Carol on her statement.

"Well guys...I wish that I could stay and talk with you some more, but it's best that I get going right now so that I can continue on my journey. Hayate...I look foward to fighting against you once more in the near future and Carol...I wish you good luck in your future endeavors in gymnastics. You can count on me to cheer you on from within the given chance" said Ryu as he looked at his friends in a decent way.

"Thank you for that statement Ryu. I assure you that I'll train real hard in my own personal time so that I can be ready for next year, in which I plan to not only enter and win the next French National Gymnastics Championships, but I also hope to take part in the 1992 Summer Olympics as a member of Team France from within their gymnastics division. I'll see to it that I work my hardest so that I can bring home some hard-earned gold medals and make my father and my country proud from within the end" said Carol as she looked on in a determined manner.

"I'm sure that you'll succeed in your own mission Carol and like I said before...I wish you good luck in your future gymnastics endeavors. You and Hayate take care now" said Ryu as he said his good-bye to the two fighters and upon saying his statement, the young Japanese fighter had turned around from his standing position and began to walk away from his friends so that he could immediately leave the public green space from the left direction of the area.

"We will Ryu. Good-bye" said Carol as she and Hayate had said their own good-byes to Ryu while waving their right hands in the air to him from within the process of his departure from the area.

"Have a safe journey" said Hayate in a decent way.

As Hayate and Carol saw that Ryu was now gone from their sight, the two fighters had brought their right hands down from the air and made some sighs on their faces as they realized that their friend had set off on his never-ending journey and that they wondered on what would happen to him from within the future of time itself.

"It was nice having to see Ryu again at the given chance and I'm glad to know that he was able to help us out during his time here in Paris, eh Hayate?" said Carol as she looked at Hayate in a decent way.

"Indeed Carol. It just goes to show that best friends are always there to give each other support and a helping hand when need be. I know that things seem hard and difficult right now in our current situation, but I assure you that we'll get through this ordeal with no problems" said Hayate as he looked at Carol in a calm state.

"Are you certain about that Hayate?" said Carol.

"Of course Carol. Just like how we crushed King Leo in the past...we'll also crush Shadaloo as well and help rescue your friend from their control. It won't be easy and that we're bound to run into trouble from within time, but still...we have to give it our best and show these scumbags that we mean business. I promise you that I'll do everything I can to help save Adela so that the two of you will be able to maintain a friendship that you've had since you were little kids. It's the least that I can do for a beautiful friend such as yourself" said Hayate.

When Carol had heard that statement from Hayate and realized that he had meant it from his own heart and spirit, the beautiful French gymnast had made a small gasp on her face as she was quite surprised to hear such words from Hayate and in time, Carol couldn't help but make an emotional yet happy expression on her face as she knew that Hayate had cared very much for her and her feelings upon sight.

"Hayate..." said Carol in a gentle manner while having an emotional expression on her face and without any warning, Carol had came within Hayate's standing range and gave him a surprising kiss on his left cheek while she tiptoed on her own two feet, which enabled her to give the kiss towards Hayate without any problems.

As Carol was done in giving her kiss towards Hayate and brought her lips back from his face while standing back on her own feet, the boomerang-wielding warrior had made a surprised gasp on his face as he was taken in by Carol's unexpected move and that he had blushed in a surprising manner while trying to figure out on what was going on.

"C...Carol...what...was that kiss for?" said Hayate as he looked at Carol in a shocked manner while continuing to blush from within sight.

"You could say that was my special way of thanking you for helping me out Hayate. I really appreciate on what you've been doing for me and that I greatly admire your strong determination and persistence to never give in to the odds that are stacked against you. For some time now...I could never say this particular question in front of you for fear on what you might say back to me upon hearing it, but now...I feel that the time is right to say it in my own accord. Hayate...I was wondering...if you could be...my boyfriend?" said Carol as she looked at Hayate in gentle manner.

"You want me to be your boyfriend?" said Hayate in a surprised manner upon hearing that statement from Carol.

"Yes. The reason of why I wish for you to be my boyfriend is because I feel that there's something special between the two of us and that I wish to know you more and better. Ever since you defeated King Leo and saved me from having to marry that obnoxious jerk...I've been indebted to you Hayate and that I've always had some sort of strong attraction to your personality. Seeing you battle in my own accord gives me the strength and power to further improve my own fighting ability and that I hope to one day achieve the same level of power that you have from within your fighting style. I feel that the two of us can work together to help each other get stronger while enjoying one other's company and to tell the truth...there's no other man in the world who can match your personality and kindness Hayate" said Carol as she spoke in a passionate and noble way while looking at Hayate with a gentle glance on her face.

"Carol..." said Hayate as he was surprised to hear that explanation from Carol with his own detection.

"So Hayate...will you consider it? Will you be my boyfriend?" said Carol.

As Hayate had heard that question from Carol and saw that she had looked at him with a kind-hearted expression on her face, the boomerang-wielding warrior had made a small smile on his own face as he realized that he couldn't refused Carol's proposal and that he wanted to be there for her in his own personal time and chance.

"Of course Carol. I would be more than happy to be your boyfriend and help you get strong in your fighting ability, but what about your father? What will he think of this?" said Hayate.

"Don't worry about him Hayate. He finally understands that he has to let me choose on who I can and can not love. Of course...he'll always be there to make sure that I'm okay and that nothing bad happens to me when least expected. The most important thing to think about though is that the two of us will be able to be together and that we'll help each other out at the given chance. Despite the fact that you have to head back to Japan next week after my birthday on the 24th, we'll see to it that we keep in contact with one another so that we can make sure our relationship is able to grow and prosper from within time. Hayate...I love you with all of my heart and I want to see to it that we're able to spend our lives together in the future. It's something that I look foward to" said Carol as she placed her right hand upon Hayate's left cheek while looking at him with a romantic glance on her face.

"That I agree. I can easily say that you're the most beautiful woman that I've ever met Carol and that no other lady could ever match your charisma and style" said Hayate.

Upon hearing that statement from Hayate with her detection, Carol had made a surprised gasp on her face as she was quite happy to know that Hayate would be her boyfriend from within the proposal and as both fighters had sensed the right moment from within the scenario of the early afternoon, Hayate and Carol had decided to bring their faces together on sight so that the two of them could share a passionate kiss with each other while hugging one other from within the process, proving the strong fact that the relationship between Hayate and Carol had took a huge dramatic turn and that it would ascend to the next level in due time.

As Hayate and Carol had finished their romantic kiss from within sight, the two of them had brought their faces back from each other and looked at one another in a happy manner while blushing at the same time, proving without a doubt that the bond of love that was between both the boomerang-wielding warrior and the beautiful French gymnast was very strong upon sight and that it would only get more powerful as time passed from within the future itself.

"So Hayate...how do you feel right now in knowing that you have a girlfriend?" said Carol as she looked at Hayate in a cheerful way while blushing at the same time.

"It feels quite great to say the least Carol. I'm still a bit surprised of this having to happen so suddenly, but...I'm quite happy to know that you and I have the same feelings for each other and that we'll cherish this relationship with our own heart and spirit" said Hayate as he looked at Carol in a decent manner while blushing in his own accord.

"That I agree" said Carol as she nodded in agreement with Hayate on his statement.

"So Carol...what do you say we head back home and tell your father of the news?" said Hayate.

"That sounds fine by me sweetie, but before we do that...let's stop at an ice cream parlor so that I can get me a chocolate sunade. I'm just dying to taste my favorite snack right now" said Carol.

"As you wish Carol" said Hayate as he nodded in agreement with Carol on her statement.

From there, Hayate and Carol had decided to leave Champ de Mars as the two of them had made their way out of the public green space from the right direction of the area that they were in and as the inseparable couple had departed from within their time, Carol couldn't help but place her left arm under Hayate's right shoulder so that she could hold it gently in her own opportunity and that Carol herself had made a cheerful smile on her face while leaning over to Hayate's right shoulder so that she could put her head next to it in a romantic way, surprising Hayate a bit as he saw Carol's unexpected move and in due time, Hayate had made a calm smile on his own face as he realized that Carol was only displaying her strong affection for him upon sight.

"Sho...it's safe to say that this is the beginning of a new relationship for the two of us and that we'll face any problem together in the future" said Carol.

"That I agree Carol. No matter on what might happen to us...we'll fight together with our own ability and prove from within the end that our bond can defeat any threat that gets in our way" said Hayate as he spoke to his new girlfriend in a confident manner and that he had looked on while having a determined glance on his own face.

Upon hearing that statement from Hayate with her own detection, Carol had nodded in agreement with her new boyfriend upon hearing his words and as the two fighters had left Champ de Mars from within their time, both Hayate and Carol had made some calm yet precise expressions on their faces as they were prepared to face any ordeal that might come their way and that the loving couple was determined to work together in order to ensure that the two of them could spend the rest of their lives together from within a calm and decent future.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Ryu finds himself drawn to the city of Genoa, Italy by an unknown force of fate and as he arrives in the city, he encounters a local fortune teller named Rose Scrye, who tells Ryu that she knows about his struggle with the Satsui No Hadou. Within time, Rose S. helps Ryu in his training of having to control the dark power that lies from within his spirit and from within the process of the scenario, Rose S. informs Ryu that a much greater threat is on the horizon and that it'll soon appear from within due time. In the process of his own personal ordeal, Ryu encounters Ryo, Robert, and Yuri in a surprising manner and learns that the trio are in the city on a personal mission, as they're attempting to find Robert's father who disappeared during a business trip and from within their investigation, the group discovers that the disappearance of Robert's father is connected to a rash of missing Italian businessmen from within Genoa, eventually leading up to a sinister Shadaloo plot and that the group is determined to stop the scheme and rescue Robert's father and the kidnapped businessmen. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	38. Chapter 37: Mysterious Fortune Teller

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 3: The Adventures of Ryu**

**Chapter 37: The Mysterious Fortune Teller**

* * *

**Genoa, Liguria, Italy/ Central District**

It was a calm and peaceful Wednesday morning from within the seaport city of Genoa that lied from within the Liguria region of Italy and that the citizens of the city were taking their time in having to go through their usual daily routines as they were enjoying their lives from within their own time and accord. Genoa was known very well for being the capital city of both the Liguria coastal region and the Province of Genoa and that the city itself was well renowed for its rich art, music, gastronomy, architecture, and history. Genoa is also known for being one of Italy's major economic centres and that it's home to a couple of main sights, including the St. Lawrence Cathedral, the Piazza De Ferrari, the Palazzo Reale (Royal Palace), and the Edoardo Chiossone of Oriental Art.

From upon a calm yet busy street that was located in the northeastern section of the city's Central district, Ryu had traveled upon the left-sided sidewalk of the street as he was dressed in his white karate gi attire and that he had his white duffel bag upon his right shoulder while having a small frown on his face as he was continuing on his never-ending journey of having to meet new opponents so that he could get strong in his own opportunity and be ready to face his master's killer, Gouki, from within a future scenario.

"So it seems that fate has brought me back here to Italy. I don't know on why I'm here from within my own time, but it feels as if something...or someone...has entranced me to come here unexpectedly. Perhaps this is a sign that I might find a new opponent to face in order to test my skills out and that it'll be worthwhile from within the long run. Still though...I can't help but feel that I'm being watched somehow at this very moment and that it's causing me to wonder if I might actually meet the person in due time? Until then...I won't know for sure on what's going on until the scenario comes to me in my own glance and that I be ready to face it without any hesitation or problem" said Ryu in his mind as he made his way down the less-crowded sidewalk of the street while thinking in his own accord and time.

As Ryu had continued to make his way down the sidewalk of the specific street that he was on, he couldn't help but notice that he was coming towards a particular shop/home that was located from a decent building and that the shop/home had a sign hanging from the upper portion of the entrance door, in which the sign itself had read "**Rose's Fortune and Tarot Reading Shop**".

Upon seeing the particular shop/home with his own glance, Ryu had narrowed his eyes in an instant as he felt that there was something from within the shop/home that was drawing him in and upon acting from within his own strong instinct, the young Japanese fighter had decided to make his way to the entrance door of the shop/home so that he could open it and head inside with no hesitation or second thought.

When Ryu had entered into the shop/home from within his time while closing the door back, he made a calm glance on his face as he saw the front portion of the shop/home with his own eyes and that it was nicely decoarated from within sight, in which a few beautiful paintings of many animals had hung from the left sided wall while a middle-sized brown shelf case that contined a couple of small clay statues and figurines were seen from the right-sided section of the shop's front portion area and from within the middle section of the area stood a circle table that had two seats on each side, a white crystal ball that sat upon a small pedestal and along with it...a seventy-eight card tarot deck that sat from the right side of the crystal ball's location.

"I can sense an unusual aura of energy coming directly from this place. Just what exactly is going on?" said Ryu in his mind as he looked around while having a small frown on his face.

Just then, an unexpected voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught Ryu from off guard and that he didn't expect to hear it from within his own personal time and accord.

"Ah...I see that you've finally arrived" said an unexpected female voice of Italian descent.

When Ryu had heard the female voice and turned his sight to the back portion of the shop/home's front area, he saw that an unknown woman had emerged from the back of the shop/home in an unexpected manner and that the woman had looked at Ryu in a calm way from within her own glance.

The unknown Italian woman's description was that of a seer-like person that looked to be in her mid 20's and that she had long violet hair that stretched all the way to the upper part of her back, purple lipstick, and delicate purple eyes. Her fighting attire had consisted of a purple sleeveless unitard, a pink long-sleeve stylized trenchcoat with large gold buttons on it and a small opening in the front that allowed the woman to move her legs with a wider range, a long yellow scarf that she wore across the back of her shoulders, and a pair of pink high-heel shoes.

As Ryu saw the unknown Italian woman with his own eyes, the young Japanese fighter couldn't help but look in a surprised yet decent manner as he was taken back by not only the unique beauty that the woman had possessed, but also the strange and unusual energy that lied from within her own body and spirit.

"So...you've finally come here to my home. I was expecting for you to arrive here for some time now" said the specific Italian woman as she made her way to her side of the table so that she could sit down in a decent manner while looking at Ryu with a calm glance on her face.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but how exactly do you know on who I am? I've never met you before in my entire life" said Ryu as he made a precise glance on his face while looking at the Italian woman with a decent expression upon sight.

"You could say that a special ability enables me to see particular people that catch my eye at the given chance and it's safe to say that you're no exception to my skill. Your arrival here was predestined from within fate itself and I knew that this day would come from within the future...Ryu Hoshi" said the specific Italian woman as she spoke out Ryu's name in a surprising manner.

"How exactly do you know my name?" said Ryu in a surprised manner upon hearing that statement from the specific Italian woman.

"Like I said before...I have a special ability which enables me to know people that I'm destined to encounter. I assure you that this is a meeting that's worth your time and that you'll thank me for it in the end Ryu. Would you be so kind as to sit down so that I can talk to you with a decent glance?" said the specific Italian woman.

Upon hearing that request from the Italian woman and realizing that he wanted to figure out on what was going on at the moment, Ryu had decided to make his way to the table so that he could sit down from the other side of where the woman had sat from and that he had placed his white duffel bag upon the floor near him so that he could look at the Italian woman with his own precise eyes.

"I'm glad to finally meet you from within this opportunity. My name is Rose Scrye and I'm a well-known fortune teller and tarot card reader from within my hometown" said the specific Italian woman as she had introduced herself to Ryu from within sight.

"It's nice to meet you at the given chance Ms. Scrye and since you already know on who I am...I guess I can skip my own introduction. What exactly is going on at the moment? How can you say that this meeting will be worth my time?" said Ryu.

"Well Ryu...for starters...I know that you've been traveling on a long journey, seeking to find a particular person that's been etched into your mind for the past few months. You believe that this person has caused you to feel a sense of inner pain from within your own soul and that you're determined to find and stop them before they can get the chance to cause anyone else to gain the same type of pain that you're having at the moment. However...from within the process of your journey...you've been battling against an unknown threat that struggles to take over you from the inside and within time...you feel that this threat will succeed and that you'll succumb to its dark nature. Am I right?" said Rose S. as she got her tarot card deck from the table and began to shuffle the cards a bit while looking at Ryu from within the process of her work.

"Yes you are. This inner threat that you're talking about is something that my master had warned me about from within the past and he told me that the core of its nature stems from the anger and hatred that a person has from within their own fighting spirit. Already...I have endured its vile power twice from within the past and I fear that unless I can truly master my skills and abilities in order to control it...it may eventually take over me one day and that I might prove to be a danger towards those that are close to me. That's why it's very important for me to continue on this journey so that I can not only find the specific person that I'm looking for, but also to control the dark power that lies from within my fighting spirit" said Ryu as he spoke to Rose S. in a calm state.

"So I see. It's obvious that you're determined to complete your goal and that you won't rest until you've managed to succeed it. Though you believe that your personal situation is the only thing that matters to you right now...you have no idea that your solitary struggle is nothing compared to the real threat that this world faces" said Rose S. as she got through in shuffling her tarot card deck so that she could place it back on the table in a delicate way.

"The real threat? Just what exactly are you talking about?" said Ryu in a surprised manner upon hearing that statement from the Italian fortune teller.

"You may not know it my friend, but you are an unexpected actor from within a play that you have no idea you're in. This particular play will involve many people as all of them will be caught from within a dark and ominous scheme and that it revolves around a man who seeks you out for his own diabolical ambition Ryu" said Rose S. in a sternful sight.

"Just who exactly is this man?" said Ryu as he looked on in a suspicious yet determined way.

"That I cannot say but what I can tell you is that this man believes you have a unique and special power and that he seeks to use it to his own end. If that happens...the world as we know it will fall into complete darkness and that the ray of light and hope will be extingushed forever. Whether you believe it or not...you are the only one who can stop this man and foil his attempt at gaining control over the world itself. I know that it sounds a bit crazy when you hear it and that you may be a bit skeptic in taking all of this in, but I assure you that what I'm saying to you is quite the truth" said Rose S. from within her time.

Upon hearing that statement from Rose S. with his own detection, Ryu had made a small gasp on his face as he was quite surprised to hear such words from the Italian fortune teller and that he couldn't fathom on whether or not to believe Rose S.'s words from within the given chance of the early morning itself.

**Genoa, Liguria, Italy/ Central District**

A few minutes later from within the Central district of Genoa during the time of 11:24 A.M., Ryu had made his way down the right-sided crowded sidwalk of a mid-busy street of the district as he was determined to find a place to eat for the time being before noon so that he could stay nourished and be ready in his own personal scenario and time.

From within the conclusion of their unexpected yet predestined meeting, Rose S. had told Ryu that she would help him train in controlling the Satsui No Hadou from within the late afternoon and that she would meet up with him at a specific location from within the city. Upon hearing that proposal from Rose S. with his own detection, Ryu had agreed with the Italian fortune teller on her words and would rendezvous with her later for their training so that he could attempt up his skill in controlling the Satsui No Hadou from within his own chance and opportunity.

"I still can't believe the fact that Rose knows much about my personal struggle with the Satsui No Hadou and that she says I'm part of a play I have no idea about. Even though her explanation to me seems strange and unusual...I can't help but feel that what she said to me is reasonable and accurate. If what she says is true about there being a real threat to the world itself...I can't afford to look the other way around and that I have to take it into consideration. When I see her again this afternoon for our training...I'll be ready for whatever she has planned for me and hopefully from within the chance...I'll be able to ask her on the threat that she's talking about" said Ryu in his mind as he continued his walk down the street's sidewalk while carrying his white duffel bag upon his right shoulder and having a calm glance on his face.

Before Ryu could get the chance to continue walking down the sidewalk of the specific street, an unexpected yet familiar voice was heard from out of nowhere as it came from behind Ryu's position and that the young Japanese fighter didn't expect to hear it from within his own personal detection.

"Ryu" said Robert's voice.

When Ryu had heard the unexpected voice of Robert and stopped from within his tracks while turning his head around from within the process of his time, he made a small gasp on his face as he saw that Robert was standing a small distance away from him and that the Italian Kyokugen fighter had made a small smirk on his face upon seeing the young Japanese fighter with his own glance.

Instead of being in his usual fighting attire, Robert was dressed in his casual business attire, which consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt, a navy long-sleeve dress vest, a pair of white pants, white socks, and a pair of white Italian loafer shoes.

"Hey there Robert. I didn't know that you were here in Genoa. How have you been doing?" said Ryu as he turned around in a full state while looking at Robert in a calm yet precise sight.

"I've been doing okay in my own time since my friends and I had last saw you in Metro City two months ago Ryu. I must admit that I'm quite surprised to see you here in Italy. You're still traveling around looking for opponents to battle against?" said Robert as he made his way over to Ryu's standing position so that he could use his left hand to shake Ryu's own left hand in a friendly manner.

"Indeed I am Robert and like I said before when I spoke to you and the others that I wish to expand my fighting abilities and face off against every opponent that can give me a good battle. What's your reason for being here in Genoa?" said Ryu.

Upon hearing that statement from Ryu with his own detection, Robert had made a small frown on his face as he thought about something from within his own mind and as Ryu had saw the frown that was on Robert's face, the young Japanese fighter had made a concerned glance on his face as he realized that something was up from within the conversation of the late morning

"Well Ryu...I was hoping to say that my time here in Genoa was of better circumstance, but I'm afraid that I can't bring myself to lie to you on sight. The reason of why I'm here is because I'm searching for my missing father" said Robert in a bitter yet frustrated way.

"Your missing father?" said Ryu in a surprised way upon hearing that statement from Robert.

"Yes. It's quite a story for me to explain and I'd be glad to tell you on what's happening at the moment, but before I get into the details of this problem..how bout you walk with me to the location of where I'm to meet up with Ryo and Yuri in the next few minutes. I'm sure that those two would be quite surprised to see you here from within their own time" said Robert.

"That sounds fine by me Robert. Let's get going" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Robert on his statement.

A few minutes later, Ryu and Robert had made their way down the right-sided sidewalk of another street in the Central district of Genoa as the two of them were making their way to the specific location of where Ryo and Yuri were located from and during their walking, Robert had explained to Ryu about the situation of his missing father and the scenario that was going on at the moment.

"So your father went missing last week while he was here in the city for a business trip and that you, Ryo, and Yuri had arrived here yesterday to search for him?" said Ryu as he walked alongside Robert while hearing his story from within his time.

"Indeed Ryu and I have no clue on where he is at the moment. So far...the only information I got from my father's secretary is that he had went to meet with a business associate of his at a local restaurant from last Thursday in order to discuss some details about a deal that he was working for our company and from within that point...it was the last time anyone had saw or heard from him. The local police are doing their best to search for my father in their own effort and though the authorities are giving their hardest try to find him...nothing has come up just yet. Still though...I know that the police will find something in their investigation and that it'll hopefully lead to my father's whereabouts" said Robert as he gave a brief explanaion of the situation that was happening right now.

"I agree with you on that statement there Robert. I take it that you, Ryo, and Yuri have been looking around for any clues that might lead to the location of your father?" said Ryu.

"Indeed we have Ryu and we've come up with nothing during our search since we began yesterday. The people we've asked say that they haven't seen any sign of my father and that they weren't able to provide us with any leads. It's quite frustrating to think about it at the moment and that I only wish to find my father and make sure that he's okay and everything" said Robert in an sternful yet frustrated way.

"I'm sure that you're father is fine wherever he is Robert. As long as you don't give up and continue having to search for him...everything will be okay in the end and that the two of you will be reunited. In fact...I'd be more than happy to give you and the others a helping hand in the search and that I'll do everything I can to help find your father" said Ryu.

"You're willing to go out of your way to help us out Ryu?" said Robert in a surprised way upon hearing that statement from Ryu.

"Of course Robert. I'm always willing to give my friends a helping hand at the given chance and that I only wish to see to it that they're able to get through whatever problems they're facing at the moment. As of late...I've been getting involved in unexpected situations that caught me by surprise and though I never expected each and every one of them during my journey...I'm always prepared to face them with no hesitation or second thought. This one will be no different from the rest of my ordeals and I will try my hardest to help find your father" said Ryu as he looked at Robert in a calm yet determined way.

Upon hearing that statement from Ryu with his own detection, Robert had made a small smile on his face as he nodded in agreement with the young Japanese fighter on his statement and knew that he had to continue thinking about the scenario of finding his father and making sure that he was okay from the unexpected ordeal that was happening right now.

**Genoa, Liguria, Italy/ Piazza De Ferrari**

A few minutes later at the Piazza De Ferrari that was located in the center portion of downtown Genoa, Ryu and Robert had made their way into the huge public square from the northern entrance of their walking and as the duo had came into the square, they saw that a few people were within the area and that they were either speaking to each other or having to look at the huge water fountain that was the middle portion of the square, standing in a strong manner as it shot a unique spray of water from out of its core and into the air.

As Ryu and Robert had came into the public square from within their own time, the two of them saw that Ryo and Yuri were sitting down upon a left-sided city bench that stood a few feet away from where the two fighters were located from and that the Sakazaki siblings had took their time to look at the decent blue sky and the nearby buildings from within their own opportunity of the late morning.

Instead of being in his fighting attire, Ryo was dressed in his own casual attire, which consisted of a black sleeveless atheletic shirt, a pair of blue denim jeans, white socks, and a pair of navy tennis shoes. As for Yuri...she was dressed in her own casual attire, which consisted of a white short-sleeve shirt, a pair of black gym shorts, white socks, and a pair of red tennis shoes.

"Ryo! Yuri!" said Robert as he and Ryu had made their way over to them in a calm and precise state.

When Ryo and Yuri had heard Robert's voice and turned their heads around to the right direction of their sitting position, they saw that Robert was coming towards them upon sight and from within the surprised glance of the Sakazaki siblings, they saw that Ryu was walking alongside Robert as well and that both the Kyokugen heir and Kyokugen princess didn't expect to see Ryu from within their own time and opportunity.

"Sorry for having to make you wait for my arrival you guys, but as you can see right now...I just ran into an old friend of ours" said Robert as he and Ryu had rendezvous with Ryo and Yuri from their specific spot upon the public square of the city.

"That I agree. I'm surprised to see you here in Italy Ryu. How have you been doing?" said Ryo as he and Yuri had gotten up from the city bench so that they could greet Ryu in a calm yet friendly manner.

"Pretty good on my part Ryo. I was making my way through the city when I encountered Robert unexpectedly and he told me everything on what was happening at the moment" said Ryu as he and Robert had met up with Ryo and Yuri from within the given chance.

"So you know the situation that we're in right now Ryu?" said Yuri.

"Indeed Yuri and I already told Robert that I would gladly assist in helping out with the search for his father. It's the least that I can do for my friends" said Ryu.

"Thanks for giving us your assistance Ryu. We could definitely use an extra hand from within this ordeal" said Ryo.

"It's no problem Ryo" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Ryo on his statement.

"So guys...have you managed to find any leads from within today?" said Robert as he spoke to Ryo and Yuri in a precise state.

"I'm afraid not Robert. The two of us have asked the locals if they've seen your father and so far...no one has given us any good answers" said Yuri as she looked on in a frustrated way.

"Although Yuri and I weren't able to recieve any particular information that we sought out...the two of us were informed of something that caught our interest unexpectedly. A shop owner said that Mr. Garcia's disappearance from last week comes suspiciously close to the same time in which a few well-known Italian businessmen from within this city has suddenly gone missing and that no one knows of their whereabouts. While the shop owner says that the two cases are coincidental, he told Yuri and I that we should probably consider the fact that your father's disappearance may be tied in with the missing Italian businessmen and that we should probably consult with the police about this" said Ryo.

"I see..." said Robert as he made a sternful frown on his face upon hearing Ryo's statement.

"There's no need for you to get frustrated my friend. I'm sure that if we continue to search for clues...we'll be able to figure out on where your father is and that we'll find him in no time at all" said Ryo in a determined state.

"My brother's got a good point Robert. You can't afford to get frustrated due to the lack of clues that we can't find at the moment. Just like what we've learned in Kyokugen Karate...we have to continue to push foward through any obstacle that stands in sight and as long as we continue to seek our goal...we'll be able to overcome any problem that gets in our way. I promise you that Ryo and I will help find your father and that neither of us will rest until the mission is complete" said Yuri in a confident manner while balling up her right fist in mid-air.

Upon hearing that statement from Yuri with his own detection and realizing that he wasn't alone in his search, Robert had made a small smile on his face as he nodded in agreement with the Kyokugen princess on her statement and knew from within his own mind that he had to think about the best-case scenario of finding his father and making sure that he was okay.

"So Robert...what do you say we head back to the hotel and try to get something to eat? All of this searching has made me a bit hungry" said Ryo.

"That sounds like a good idea Ryo. All of us could definitely use some nourishment before we make our next move for the day. Ryu...you're invited to come with us to get something to eat if you wish to do so" said Robert as he looked at Ryu in a decent way.

"I most certainly would Robert. I'm about starving myself and I could definitely use a good meal right about now" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Robert on his proposal.

"Then it's settled. The four of us will head to the hotel to rest a bit and get something good to eat. Once that's out of the way...we'll head back here into the city and attempt to see if we can search for any possible leads that could lead to my father's location" said Robert.

"Sounds fine by us Robert. Let's get going while we still can" said Yuri.

"Right" said Robert as he nodded in agreement with Yuri on her statement.

From there, the quartet had left Piazza De Ferrari from the right direction of their conversation location and that the four fighters were determined to head to the specific hotel in the city so that they could get some nourishment and rest for a while from within the coming afternoon of the day itself, but unknown to the group as they departed from the area, a suspicious Caucasian man of Italian descent, who looked to be in his mid 30's while having short brown hair, dark green eyes, and being dressed in casual clothing upon sight, had seen them leave before his own glance upon a standing location that was a short distance away upon the other side of the city square and as the suspicious man saw that the fighters had departed from within the scenario of the late morning, he decided to leave the area as well from the left direction of his standing position, enabling him to depart to an unknown location so that he could initiate a shrouded task without any hesitation or second thought.

**Genoa, Liguria, Italy/ Outskirt Grassy Field**

Later that afternoon around 5:36 P.M. upon an isolated outskirt grassy field that was located outside of the city from its southwest direction, Ryu had made his way to the middle portion of the area as he was preparing to meet up with Rose S. for the afternoon training and while he had carried his white duffel bag upon his right shoulder, the young Japanese fighter was determined to increase his own skill and ability from within the training so that he could attempt to control the Satsui No Hadou that lied from within his own fighting spirit.

As Ryu had made his way to the grassy field's middle section while gazing at the orange sunset sky of the late afternoon, he saw that Rose S. had stood in a calm yet firm manner upon a specific spot on the field and that the Italian fortune teller had made a small yet calm glance on her face as she had her arms crossed from within sight, awaiting the arrival of the young Japanese fighter from within the scenario of the late afternoon.

"So...you've finally arrived Ryu. I was expecting for you to come here from within the day itself" said Rose S. as she saw and looked at Ryu in a precise way while he came towards her standing position upon the field.

"Indeed I have Rose and I'm ready to begin the training with you. I assure you that I'm prepared to face whatever you have planned for me and that I won't let anything get in the way of my fighting" said Ryu as he stopped from within his tracks and stood a few feet away from Rose S.'s standing position, looking on in a seroius manner from within the given chance as he placed his duffel bag down on the ground so that he could stretch out a bit and be prepared to face the trial that lied ahead for him.

"That's quite good to hear Ryu, for I expect you to hold nothing back against me and that I plan to help you in your mission of controlling the dark power that lies from within your own spirit. I suggest that we begin our training session immediately" said Rose S. as she looked at Ryu in a determined manner while bringing her arms to the sides of her body so that she could stand upon her own stance in a strong and firm state.

"Right" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Rose S. on her statement and that he had placed himself in his own fighting stance while having a determined expression on his face.

Upon sensing that Ryu was now ready to begin the training on sight, Rose S. had made a small frown on her face as she closed her eyes in an instant and began to focus her inner strength in summoning an unexpected purple energy aura that surrounded her entire body, causing Ryu to keep his guard up as he felt the unexpected yet strange power that came from Rose S.'s own fighting spirit.

"Her power...is unlike anything that I've felt before. It feels so...pure and radiant to detect on sight. Just who exactly is she?" said Ryu in his mind as he continued to stand on his ground while looking at the purple energy aura that emanated from Rose S. upon sight.

"You must be a bit surprised to see this unusual power coming from my own body Ryu. I assure you that it's nothing to be afraid of and that's it of my own personal ability. You see...I wield a special and mystical strength known only as Soul Power and that it enables me to not only increase my abilities in fighting, but it also heightens my personal awareness and psyche. I rarely fight in my own spare time Ryu and that I'm not used to attacking others from within chance, but when a specific situation comes into sight...I never hesitate to face it in an instant and that I will always defeat anything that threatens the peace of this world. Ryu...I wish for you to come at me with your strength and attempt to attack me from with your fighting. That way...I can test your physical ability and see the depth of your own spiritual power" said Rose S. as she opened her eyes and looked at Ryu with a determined glance on her face.

"Very well then" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Rose S. on her statement and that he had balled up both of his fists while looking at Rose S. with a precise expression on his own face.

From there, Ryu had made a quick sprint towards Rose S.'s standing position upon the grassy field in a fast manner and upon coming within striking range of the Italian fortune teller, the young Japanese fighter had raised his right fist in the air and threw it towards the face of Rose S., hoping to make a direct hit from within the given chance, but to the surprising shock of Ryu, he saw that Rose S. had tilted her head to the right side of her standing position and avoided the punch in a calm and collective state.

Upon seeing that his first attack had failed from within his glance, Ryu had proceeded into throwing a fast barrage of punches towards Rose S., determined to show his fighting skill and ability to the Italian fortune teller on sight and from within Ryu's own punching barrage, Rose S. had used her uncanny agility to duck and evade each punch with ease while sensing the fighting spirit of Ryu's own strength.

"Ryu has the strength and resilience of a martial artist and that he's able to use his own power to attack his enemies from within his battles, but still..I can sense a small trail of fear and uncertainty from within the deep core of his spirit, in which he worries about the dark power overtaking him if he loses control of his emotions. This is something that I have to take into consideration and that I must see to it I assist him in overcoming his fear" said Rose S. in her mind from within her evasion.

When Ryu had attempted to throw a fast left hook punch towards the face of Rose S., the Italian fortune teller had immediately teleported from her standing position in an instant and reappeared a few feet away behind Ryu's own standing position, causing Ryu to make a small gasp on his face as he had immediately turned around so that he could look at his opponent in a sharp way while keeping his guard up from within his own fighting.

"I can tell that you've trained your body real well for battle and that you don't let up from within the chance of defeating your opponent, but from what I'm seeing right now...you don't put your soul and passion from within your fists. Instead...you fight with little hesitation and focus only on defeating your opponent with your physical strength and not your spirit" said Rose S. as she spoke in a calm yet precise way to Ryu.

"Even if that was so...how will this revelation help me with my training?" said Ryu.

"It's quite simple really. You must learn to harness the power of your soul and not let the fear of losing control overtake you. Put aside the scenario of frustration and focus your thoughts into repressing the dark power that lies from within. Only then will you realize the fact that you'll be able to control the dark energy and not let it overcome you when least expected. A true martial artist knows that he has to be focused in both the mind and body and not let any thoughts distract him at the least-bit convenience. It's time now that I test you myself with my own ability Ryu and see your skills in my glance" said Rose S. as she looked at Ryu in a determined state while placing herself from within her own fighting stance, causing Ryu to be on guard as he was ready to face whatever attack that Rose S. had up her sleeve.

As Rose S. felt that she was ready to unleash her technique against Ryu, the Italian fortune teller had used her right hand to grab a portion of her long yellow scarf that hung from the back of her shoulders and as her left arm had held the other part of the scarf, Rose S. had made a determined glance on her face as she used her right hand as a conduit to transfer some of her Soul Power into the right end of the scarf, turning it into a surprising energy aura weapon from within sight and that she was now ready to fight against Ryu from within her own accord.

Not wasting a second from within the chance, Rose S. had took a quick step foward and immediately ran towards Ryu while holding her powered-up scarf with her right hand, causing Ryu to look on with a precise expression on his face as he was ready to face the attack of the Italian fortune teller with no hesitation or second thought.

Upon coming within striking range of Ryu's standing position, Rose S. had began to attack Ryu through the use of her powered scarf slashing and strikes, causing Ryu to use his fast agility to evade the attacks that came towards him and while he had continued to avoid the barrage attack of his opponent, Ryu couldn't help but detect the strong energy that pulsated from Rose S.'s scarf, proving without a doubt that the Italian fortune teller had held a unique and powerful aura from within her own soul.

"Rose's Soul Power is quite surprising to detect. It feels as if each strike she sends at me has a small portion of her own life energy and that it radiates very strong from within the core of each attack. There seems to be much more to this woman than meets the eye and that I have yet to discover her true nature" said Ryu in his mind while continuing to avoid the scarf strikes of Rose S. upon sight.

When Rose S. had attempted to strike Ryu with another powered scarf slash, the young Japanese fighter had managed to jump back right before the scarf could strike his upper chest and that Ryu was able to land a few feet back from Rose S.'s standing position, enabling Ryu to plan his next move against his opponent from within the given chance.

Without any hesitation, Ryu had placed himself from within a specific fighting position and brought both of his hands together as he started to gather a strong amount of blue Ki energy between the palms of the hands, which would enable him to unleash his special technique against Rose S. from within the scenario of the battle.

"Hadouken!" yelled Ryu as he had gathered enough Ki energy and thrusted his hands fowards from upon his fighting position, unleashing the strong blue Ki energy fireball that flew straight towards Rose S. in a fast state.

As Rose S. saw that Ryu's projectile was coming straight towards her, the Italian fortune teller had made a small smirk on her face as she used her right hand to immediately tighten her hold upon the specfic part of the powered scarf that she had in her right hand's grip and upon timing her next move with a precise effort, Rose S. had threw her scarf up into the air and made a fast downward vertical slash that collided with Ryu's fireball, causing it to be reflected in a strong way as it flew back towards Ryu while it was enhanced through a purple energy aura by Rose S.'s Soul Power and that the young Japanese fighter had made a small frown on his face upon seeing that his own attack was coming back to him in an unexpected way.

Realizing that he wouldn't have time to avoid his reflected attack, Ryu had immediately placed his arms up in front of him through the use of an X-formation and as Ryu had braced himself for the impact of the attack via a defense position, the reflected projectile had struck the front part of Ryu's defensive arms in a strong and powerful state, causing Ryu to clench his teeth in an instant as he used his inner endurance to withstand the intensity of the attack and that the young Japanese fighter was using all of his strength to stand upon his ground so that he wouldn't be blown away upon sight.

As the reflected projectile had subsided after its impact, Ryu had brought both of his arms down from his defensive position and made a tiring expression on his face as he realized that he used up most of his strength to block and endure his reflected projectile so that he could stand on his ground and keep his balance upon sight with no hesitation and problem.

"Very impressive Ryu. You've managed to endure your reflected attack with no problem and was able to keep your standing position upon the ground while withstanding the process of overcoming the technique. I'm not the least bit surprised to realize that you're quite a special and unique martial artist upon sight" said Rose S. as she looked at Ryu in a calm way while standing upon her own ground of the outskirt grassy field.

"Thanks for that compliment Rose. Like I said before...I work hard to make sure that my skills are at their highest peak and I never let anything get in the way of my own personal training. I assure you that I plan to control the Satsui No Hadou and that I won't let it take control over my life" said Ryu.

"Quite a bold statement to say Ryu. Words alone won't mean nothing if you're not able to back them up with your physical and spiritual strength. Only through the resolve of your soul will you be able to make your point come into reality and that you'll be able to achieve the goal of the mission that you seek to complete. Now...let's continue the training of the day so that I can help show you on how to overcome the frustration that plagues your soul" said Rose S. in a calm yet determined way while holding her powered scarf from within her fighting stance.

"Right" said Ryu as he had nodded in agreement with Rose S. on her statement and not wasting a second from within his sight, the young Japanese fighter had made another dash towards Rose S., making a defying yell on his face as he was determined to show the Italian fortune teller that he was prepared to not hold anything back in his scenario of having to train real hard so that he could control the Satsui No Hadou that lied from within his own fighting spirit.

**Genoa, Ligura, Italy/ Central District**

Meanwhile from upon an isolated neighborhood street that was located in the Central district of Genoa, Robert and Yuri had made their way down the right-sided sidewalk of the specific street as the two of them had took the time to speak to each other in their own accord and that they were still thinking about the recent situation that they were in right now.

"Thanks again for having to accompany me Yuri. It's often nice to take a walk with someone that you know very well" said Robert as he walked alongside with Yuri in a calm and decent way.

"It's no problem Robert. My brother said that I should be with you during this time so that I can help you get through this ordeal that you're going through at the moment. Besides that...Ryo says that this opportunity gives him a chance to train in his own personal state and mind so that he can help you in the search for your father" said Yuri.

"I'm sure that your brother will train very hard until night falls from within this city Yuri and that he'll probably be sleeping in his hotel room when we get back from our walk. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he complains about getting back up from within his sleep" said Robert.

"That I agree" said Yuri as she nodded in agreement with Robert on his statement.

As Robert and Yuri had continued to walk down the right-sided sidewalk of the specific street, Robert had decided to use his right hand to reach into his pants' right pocket and pull out a small gold florin (Italian coin) so that he could hold it in his right hand and look at it in a decent way while thinking about the welfare of his missing father. For Robert...the gold florin had meant something special to him as the Italian coin was given to him by his father when he was a young boy and that Robert's father had told him that he should look at the gold florin as a reminder on how their family's fortune was started by the foundation of a single coin.

"Yuri...do you think that we'll ever find my father from within our search?" said Robert as he looked at the gold florin while having a small frown on his face.

"Of course we will Robert. As long as we don't give up and continue to search for him...everything will turn out okay in the end and that you'll be reunited with your father in due time. Just keep believing in yourself and trust your instinct from within chance" said Yuri.

"Right. I know from within my own heart that my father wouldn't want me to worry too much about him and that I need to stay upon the road in my search for him. Just like how I vowed to work my hardest as the CEO of my family's company...I have to do the same thing from within this search and try my best to locate my father. It's the least that a son can do for someone who's helped him become the man that he is today" said Robert as he made a determined expression on his face while looking at Yuri with his own glance and upon saying that statement to Yuri, the Italian Kyokugen fighter had used his right hand to flip the gold florin up into the air so that he could catch it with ease and hold it in his grip with little hesitation before putting it back into his pants' right pocket.

Upon seeing that Robert was determined to continue the search for his father, Yuri had made a small smile on her face as she knew that Robert was a person that wouldn't give up so easily upon sight and the Kyokugen princess was determined from within her own heart to assist Robert in any way that she could from within the given chance of the situation itself.

As Robert and Yuri had continued their peaceful stroll down the specific street's sidewalk, an unexpected black corvette car had drove up in a quick manner upon the street alongside the two fighters' walking position and as the car had stopped from upon a right-sided parallel space of the specific street, the window of the car passenger's side had rolled down in an instant and had revealed two unknown Caucasian men of Italian descent, who wore black shades over their eyes and had on black business suit attires upon sight as they sat from the driver and passenger's seats of the car itself.

"Robert Garcia" said the Caucasian Italian man that sat from the passenger seat of the car.

When Robert had heard his name being spoken out by the unexpected person, he made a small gasp on his face as he stopped from within his walking and turned his sight to the two men that were seated from within the parked black corvette car.

"Huh? Who are you and how do you know my name?" said Robert as he and Yuri had looked at the two men with some puzzled expressions on their faces.

"That doesn't matter. It seems that you've been going around asking the locals if they've seen your missing father, Alberto Garcia. My friend...it's safe to say that your search for him has to come to an unexpected end right here and now" said the Caucasian Italian man as he and his associate had looked at Robert with their own ominous glances.

"What do you mean by that?" said Robert as he made a suspicious glance on his face upon hearing that statement from the unknown person.

"What I mean is that your father is in our custody right now and that the safety of himself and his fellow Italian businessmen lies from within your own hands. You see...my boss wants you to deliever a special VHS cassette tape to the police department so that they can see the contents from within it. It's best that you watch the tape as well Mr. Garcia if you wish to know on how to save your father" said the Caucasian Italian man as he immediately threw a black VHS tape to Robert, in which the Italian Kyokugen fighter had caught it with ease and held it with his own right hand.

"What exactly is on this tape?" said Robert as he and Yuri had looked at the tape with their own eyes.

"You'll know in due time Mr. Garcia. Just do as we ask and take it to the police department immediately. If you ever wish to see your father again in one piece...it be a good idea for you to complete this little task for us with no hesitation. Until then Mr. Garcia" said the Caucasian Italian man and upon saying that statement to Robert, the associate of the unknown man had immediately started up the car and wasted no time in driving off from the location of the conversation, heading down the road in a fast manner as the car itself had drove away from Robert and Yuri's glances, leaving the two fighters having some sternful expressions on their faces as they realized that something was up and that they needed to figure out on what was happening from within the scenario of the late afternoon.

**Genoa, Ligura, Italy/ Piazza De Ferrari**

The next morning around 10:42 A.M. at the Piazza De Ferrari that was located in the center area of downtown Genoa, Ryu, Ryo, Robert, and Yuri were gathered together upon a conversation location that was upon the Western side of the huge public square and as the four fighters had took their time to speak with each other from within the given chance, Robert and Yuri had explained to Ryu about the unexpected scenario that happened to them from yesterday.

"Your father's been kidnapped?" said Ryu in a surprised way upon hearing a statement that came from Robert and that the young Japanese fighter had stood alongside with Ryo upon the group's conversation location while Robert and Yuri had sat down upon a city bench from within their own time..

"Yeah and it seems that the kidnappers were quite surprised to know that I was here in Genoa looking for him. Apparently...they saw my appearance as a chance of fate and decided to capitalize on the opportunity of their own diabolical scheme" said Robert.

"At the police department, Robert and I had looked at the tape with the Chief and Captain of the police force from within a private room and upon that tape, we saw that four unknown guys wearing dark clothing and having ski masks over their faces had spoken to the camera while having their voices masked via a distortion vibe that was within the tape itself. The leading man of the group had told us that he and his associates had kidnapped the seven missing Italian businessmen and that they also had Mr. Garcia from within their custody as well. They gave us the demand of having to pay $500 billion in American dollars for the safe return of the businessmen and that they're expecting the payment to be delievered to them by Robert from Saturday night as we're scheduled to meet up with them at the Port of Genoa. If we're unable to follow their demand...they'll kill the businessmen and Mr. Garcia without any hesitation or second thought" said Yuri as she gave an explanation of the scenario that occured from yesterday.

"Already...the police are getting in contact with the families and companies of the businessmen and that they're thinking about paying these slimeballs in an instant, but I don't think that it's a good idea from within my own sight" said Robert.

"That I agree. I've dealt with something like this back in Metro City when a group of thugs had kidnapped Ken's fiancee Eliza in hopes of a ransom demand and that Ken, Haggar, and myself had realized that we couldn't give in to the threat of the perpetrators. Just like how we dealt with that case and saved Eliza from harm...we have to do the same thing and defeat these men in order to save Mr. Garcia and the rest of the businessmen" said Ryu in a determined sight.

"Even if that was so Ryu...we still don't know on who these men are or where they're at from within the moment. The only chance we got of figuring out their identities is during the confrontation of Saturday night and even by then...it'll be too late" said Ryo.

"Darn it! How could a simple search for my father end up in a situation like this? It's something that's just taken me by a huge surprise and I just don't know on what to do right now" said Robert as he made a frustrated expression on his face in thinking about the ordeal that he was going through right now.

"Don't get too frustrated Robert. We're gonna do the best we can to help save your father" said Yuri as she placed her right hand upon his left shoulder so that she could calm him down in her own time.

"That's right. We'll come up with a plan to get Mr. Garcia and the businessmen away from their captors during the given chance of the situation itself. Rest assured that we'll do everything in our ability to ensure that your father and the rest of the businessmen are safe from harm's way Robert" said Ryo as he made a determined expression on his face.

"Agreed" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Ryo on his statement.

As Robert had heard those statements from his friends and saw how they were determined to help him out from within his personal problem, the Italian Kyokugen fighter had nodded in agreement with his friends on their word and decided to focus on what his next move should be from within the coming situation of the scenario that the group was in right now.

While the four friends had continued to talk about what to do from within the scenario of dealing with the kidnappers on Saturday night, Rose S. had unexpectedly watched the group's conversation from a distance away as she stood upon the end of a street's right-sided sidewalk that lied from the Western entrance of the huge public square and as the Italian fortune teller saw that Ryu was talking to his three friends in an instant, she made a small frown on her face as she realized that Ryu was up to something from within his time and that Rose S. herself had decided to make her next move from within her own opportunity as she turned around from her standing position and left the area in a fast way as she was determined to head to an unknown location from within the given chance of the late morning itself.

**Genoa, Liguria, Italy/ Port of Genoa**

Two days later upon Saturday night at an Eastern container terminal that was located from the Port of Genoa, Robert had made his way into the specific area of the port from its Eastern entrance as he was carrying a black briefcase with him upon sight and that the Italian Kyokugen fighter had made a sternful frown on his face as he knew that he couldn't afford to screw things up from within his attempt of rescuing his father and the rest of the kidnapped businessmen from the unknown perpetrators of the ordeal.

As the time was now 10:34 P.M. from the darkness of the night itself, the container terminal was isolated in an instant as there wasn't any person seen from within the huge cargo container-filled area and though Robert had realized that the perpetrators had wanted him to come alone without any backup, the Italian Kyokugen fighter was determined to not think about the worse-case scenario as he had focused his thoughts on the sole purpose of ensuring the safety of his father and the kidnapped businessmen from within the scenario of the night itself.

As Robert had made his way to a huge specific open area that was located from the middle portion of the port's specific container terminal, he narrowed his eyes in a sharp manner as he saw that a small group of unknown young Caucasian Italian men who wore black business suit attires on sight had stood from the left side of the area's direct location and that each of the unknown men had looked at Robert in a sternful manner as they were expecting for the payment to be seen from within their own glance and time.

Upon stopping from within his walking so that he could stand a small distance away from where the group of unknown Caucasian Italian men were located from, Robert had stood upon his ground in a firm manner as he was ready to speak to the suspicious men in an instant and that Robert himself was determined to get back his father and the rest of the kidnapped businessmen.

"Ah...Robert Garcia...it's great to know that you were able to take your personal time in coming here. I must admit that I'm surprised to see you arrive here alone and without anyone else, but then again...you were smart enough to listen to our demands of having to come here without any backup" said the leading Caucasian Italian man as he stepped foward in front of his group so that he could speak to Robert in his own accord and time.

"Save the small talk and let's get down to business. I know that you have my father and the rest of the kidnapped businessmen in your custody at the moment and I wish to see them right now" said Robert in a demanding manner upon speaking to the leading Caucasian Italian man.

"I assure you that you'll see the captives in due time Mr. Garcia, but before that option is considered...my men and I want to see the payment that you have at the moment" said the leading Caucasian Italian man.

Upon hearing that demand from the leader of the group, Robert had made a small growl on his face as he decided to hold the briefcase in front of him so that he could open it in an instant, enabling him to reveal a set of American dollars that were stacked on top of each other and that each amount of the dollars that were strapped to each other had held a price of $100,000 from within sight.

As the leading Caucasian Italian man and his associates saw the money with their own eyes, all of them had made some smirks on their faces as they knew that they were gonna get paid for their scheme and couldn't wait to get the money from Robert during the scenario of the night.

"As you can see...the money is here from within sight and the amount that you asked for is within this briefcase. You'll be able to get it, but only after I see my father and the rest of the businessmen" said Robert as he closed the briefcase back up so that he could hold it with his right hand from within his own time.

"Very well then. We'll show you that we can hold up our end of the bargin Mr. Garcia. Bring them" said the leading Caucasian Italian man as he turned around and spoke to his comrades in a commanding way.

Upon hearing that statement from their leader, the Caucasian Italian men had wasted no time in making their way to the back area of their own standing position so that they could immediately force eight unknown people, who were dressed in business suit attires and having their hands bound together by rope, to come from around the right-sided corner of a cargo container and make them walk foward in a calm yet cautious manner while having black hoods covering their heads and faces from within the process.

As the eight unknown people were forced to stop and stand from within the same area as the Caucasian Italian men, the leader of the group had made two of his men pull off the hoods of the eight people so that their identities could be shown to Robert from within sight.

While Robert didn't recognize seven of the unknown Caucasian Italian businessmen, he made a small gasp on his face as he saw that a specific people had stood from the left side of the group's hostage position and that he immediately knew on who it was from within his own glance and time.

The specific person that Robert saw was a middle-aged Caucasian Italian man that looked to be in his late 40's and that he had short navy hair, navy sideburns, a navy mustache, and sharp brown eyes while being dressed in a brown business suit attire upon sight. This person was none other than Robert's father, Alberto Garcia, and that he was known for being the owner and Executive Chairman of the Garcia Foundation.

"Dad!" cried Robert as he saw his father with his own eyes.

"R...Robert...is that you?" said Alberto as he made a small gasp on his face upon seeing his son with his own weary yet surprised eyes.

"Yes it is dad. I've come to take you and the others to safety and away from the present danger" said Robert in a determined way.

"That scenario will only happen once you hand us the briefcase Mr. Garcia. After that...you can take your father and the others since their usefulness to us will end in due time" said the leading Caucasian Italian man.

"That's fine by me. Let's do the exchange right now" said Robert.

Upon hearing that statement from Robert from within the confrontation, the leading Caucasian Italian man had ordered two of his men to step foward from within sight and upon doing so, the two men had pulled out some handguns from their pants' right pockets so that they could ensure that everything would go well for their leader upon sight.

From there, the leading Caucasian Italian men and his two associates had made their way to the middle portion of the specific area while forcing Alberto and the other businessmen to come with them by gunpoint and from within the process of the scenario, Robert had made his own way to the meeting point as well so that he could ensure that things would go calm and easy from within the tense situation.

As the two sides had stopped from within their tracks and stood a few feet away from each other on sight, the leading Caucasian Italian man had took a decent stepped foward and made a small smirk on his face as he expected for Robert to hand him the briefcase without any hesitation or second thought.

Upon seeing that the leading Caucasian Italian man was waiting for him to initiate his move, Robert had narrowed his eyes in an instant as he decided to step foward to the leading man and give him the briefcase, in which the leading man himself had gladly took without any problem.

From within the scenario of this action, the two associates of the leading man had forced Alberto and the rest of the businessmen to head over to where Robert had stood from and as the kidnapped group was able to get away and head to the side of where Robert had stood from, the Italian Kyokugen fighter had immediately came to the aid of his father and the businessmen, in which he had freed them from their restraints by untying the ropes that bounded their hands together and as Robert was able to free the kidnapped businessmen upon sight, Alberto was able to hug his son in a decent way as he was glad to see him in an instant while being free from the danger of the unknown perpetrating group.

"Dad...I'm glad to see that you're okay. Did they hurt you or anything?" said Robert as he hugged his father in a happy state.

"No Robert. I'm perfectly fine at the moment. I'm just a bit surprised from all of this having to happen so suddenly. I didn't know on whether or not I was gonna leave this ordeal alive from within the given chance" said Alberto as he released his hug from Robert and looked at his son with a decent expression on his face.

"Well dad...it's safe to say that you and the rest of these men have nothing to worry about. Everything's gonna be okay now and that we'll be able to head home in due time" said Robert.

"On the contrary Mr. Garcia...I'm afraid that you, your father, and the rest of the businessmen won't be leaving here alive and well" said the leading Caucasian Italian man as he made a small smirk on his face upon saying that statement and without any warning, the leading man's group had immediately pulled out their handguns and joined up with their leader from his standing area as they pointed their weapons to Robert and the others in a ruthless way, causing the Italian Kyokugen fighter to clench his teeth in a frustrated manner as he realized that something like this might happen from within the scenario of the night.

"What's going on? I thought you said that this exchange would have no problems" said Robert as he made a sternful frown on his face while his father and the rest of the businessmen had looked on in shock upon seeing the unexpected event from within their own glance.

"Indeed it didn't Mr. Garcia and I thank you for your own kind cooperation, but to stay safe and not take any chances...we have to eliminate any problems that might come back to haunt us in the future. In the case of tonight...my men and I believe that your father and the other businessmen might eventually tell the police of what they've had to go through during their time with us and unfortunantly...we can't allow that to happen. I assure you that this will be quick and painless, so be nice and let us kill you on where you stand" said the leading Caucasian Italian man.

"Robert...what do we do?" said Alberto as he and the other businessmen had made some frightened expressions on their faces upon seeing the situation that was happening right now.

"Don't worry dad. All of us are gonna be safe from these scumbags" said Robert as he looked at his father in a calm state.

"Don't kid yourself Mr. Garcia. You're all alone and don't have any back-up to help you out. Face the facts and realize that you and everyone else is gonna die right here and now" said the leading Caucasian Italian man as his comrades had prepared to fire their handguns towards Robert and the businessmen from within sight.

"Not unless my friends have something to say about it" said Robert as he made a small smirk on his face.

"Your friends?" said the leading Caucasian Italian man as he made a puzzled expression on his face upon hearing that statement from Robert.

Just then, three unexpected voices was heard from out of nowhere as it caught the leading Caucasian Italian man and his friends' detection by surprise and that they didn't expect to hear it from within the scenario of the night.

"Hadouken!" yelled Ryu's unexpected voice.

"Kouken!" yelled Ryo and Yuri's unexpected voices in unison.

When the leading Caucasian Italian man and his cohorts had heard the unexpected voices of the three fighters and turned their sight to the left side of their standing position, they made some surprised gasps on their faces as they saw that an unexpected blue Ki energy fireball and two unexpected orange Ki energy fireballs had flew towards them from out of nowhere and before they could react from within the unexpected attack, the three energy projectiles had struck three of the armed henchmen that stood from the back of the leading man's group location and caused them to be blown away in an instant as they flew back through the air from the direct intensity of the attacks and that the three henchmen had crashed into some of their comrades, causing most of them to be knocked to the ground in a hard state.

As Robert and Alberto had turned their sights to the location of where the projectiles had came from, they saw that Ryu, Ryo, and Yuri had stood from the top of a red cargo container that was located a short distance away from where the confrontation had took place from and that the young Japanese fighter, the Kyokugen heir, and the Kyokugen princess had made some determined expressions on their faces as the three of them had stood from within their own fighting stances, proving the fact that they had fired their attacks from within the given chance of the night itself.

"Ryu! Ryo! Yuri! Good timing you guys" yelled Robert in a precise state.

"It's no problem Robert. Are you and the others okay?" said Ryo.

"We are now" said Robert as he looked on in a confident way.

"I don't know who the hell you punks are, but you'll pay for getting in our way. Shoot them!" yelled the leading Caucasian Italian man as he gave a direct command to his men and without any hesitation, the henchmen that were still on their feet had wasted no time in heading over to the range area of where Ryu, Ryo, and Yuri had stood from so that they could point their handguns to the three fighters and begin shooting at them from within the chance, causing the trio to immediately jump up into the air of the night from their standing position upon the cargo container so that they could avoid the fast bullets of the ruthless henchmen without any problems.

As Ryu had flew from the left side of the air during his jump, he wasted no time in placing some of his Ki energy from within the open space of his gathered fighting hands so that he could thrust his two hands foward to the perpetrating group and unleash a strong Hadouken attack that flew towards the enemies and struck one of the henchmen in a fast and powerful state, causing him to be knocked back through the air in a hard manner so that he could crash into three of his comrades upon sight and that all four henchmen had made a hard landing upon the ground as they were knocked out from having to endure the powerful attack of the young Japanese fighter.

Upon having to jump in the middle portion of the sky from within his ascent, Ryo had lifted his right arm up in the air and began to gather his own surge of Ki energy from within the palm of it, which would enable him to initiate his own quick attack. When Ryo was able to gather enough Ki energy from within his right hand, the Kyokugen heir had thrusted it foward to the threatening group and threw a mid-air Kouken towards the ruthless group of thugs, in which the strong orange Ki energy projectile had struck the chest of one of the henchmen in a strong manner as the intensity of the attack had knocked the henchman back and caused him to crash into two of his comrades, leaving all three to fall upon the ground in a rough way.

For Yuri...she was able to bring both of her hands together above her head in mid-air from within her own flight to the right side of the sky and upon gathering enough Ki energy from within the front right palm of her gathered hands, the Kyokugen princess had made a determined glance on her face as she was ready to initiate her special attack without any hesitation or second thought.

"Raiohken!" yelled Yuri as she thrusted her hands foward to the ground and unleashed a small yet powerful pink Ki energy sphere projectile that flew towards the front ground of where the henchmen had stood from and as the projectile had made a direct impact upon the ground, it caused a strong aftermath explosion to occur from within sight and that the intensity of the attack had caused the rest of the henchmen to be blown away as each of them had flew through the air and crashed upon the ground, dropping their guns from within the process of their hard unconscious fall to the pavement.

As Ryu, Ryo, and Yuri were able to land safely on the ground from their high jump in the air, the trio had wasted no time in making their way to where Robert and the others had stood from so that they could check up on how they were doing from within their own time and opportunity.

"You and your father okay Robert?" said Yuri as she, Ryu, and Ryo had check up on the condition of their friends and the rest of the businessmen from within sight.

"We are Yuri and all of us are glad to see you and the others attack from within the given chance. It was a good idea for the three of you to follow me here and hide yourselves away from the sight of the perpetrators until you could strike at the right time" said Robert.

"That I agree" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Robert on his statement.

"You ignorant fools! How dare you get in the way of my business! All of you won't leave here alive on my watch" said the leading Caucasian Italian man as he immediately used his right hand to pull out a handgun from his pants' right pocket while using his left hand to hold the briefcase in an instant and as the leading man had pointed his gun to Ryu, Ryo, Robert, and Yuri, the four fighters had made some sternful expressions on their faces as they knew that they couldn't let the perpetrator succeed from within his own evil plot.

Before the leading Caucasian Italian man could get the chance to shoot his weapon towards the fighters, an unexpected purple Ki energy fireball had came from out of nowhere as it flew from the right side of the leading man's standing position and that it made a surprising hit on sight as it struck the front portion of the leading man's right hand, causing him to make a surprised yell on his face as he dropped his gun in an instant upon feeling the direct blow of the projectile itself and that he had placed the briefcase down so that he could use his left hand to cover his bruised right hand.

When Ryu, Ryo, Robert, and Yuri had saw the unexpected projectile with their own eyes and turned their sight to the location of where it came from, the four of them had gasped in shock as they saw that Rose S. had stood from a short distance away upon the left side of the confrontation area and that the Italian fortune teller had made a small frown on her face while using her right hand to grip her Ki aura-covered long scarf from within a fighting stance.

"Rose! What in the world are you doing here?" said Ryu as he looked on in a surprised manner upon seeing his new friend upon sight.

"Forgive me if my presence here was unexpected upon your glance Ryu, but I was determined to see a specific person from within the given chance of the night and I've managed to finally encounter him with my own time" said Rose S. as she looked at the leading Caucasian Italian man with a precise glance on her face.

"What do you mean by that? What do you want with me?" said the leading Caucasian Italian man as he looked at Rose S. with a suspicious sight on his face.

"It's quite simple to explain. I know that you and your gang are working for an organization that controls your activities and that you follow their direct orders with no hesitation. By chance...would this organization be called Shadaloo?" said Rose S. in a sharp state.

"Shadaloo?" said Ryu in his mind upon hearing Rose S.'s statement from within his detection.

"I don't know what your game is woman, but trying to gain information about Shadaloo is instant suicide. I assure you that you don't want to get involved with that organization" said the leading Caucasian Italian man.

"I have every intention of finding Shadaloo and its leader in my own accord and you're a key to helping me attain my goal. A client of mine had told me that you had recently spoken with a high-ranking member of Shadaloo and that you know of where that person is heading to next. Would you be so kind in telling me the information?" said Rose S. in a calm way.

"There's no way in hell that I would ever tell you information like that. If I did...my life would be over in no time at all" said the leading Caucasian Italian man in an angered state.

"Your life is already over due to the fact that you kidnapped my father and the rest of the businessmen. It's safe to say that you're gonna be spending the rest of your life behind bars" said Robert.

"He's got a good point on that statement there. Why don't you make it easier on yourself and tell me on what you know? You'll at least be able to head to prison with a clean conscience in your mind" said Rose S. in a decent state.

Upon hearing that statement from Rose S. with his detection and realizing that he was left with little options, the leading Caucasian Italian man had made an angered yet frustrated expression on his face as he didn't know on what to do from within the present situation and from within the back of his own mind, he was possibly considering the option of telling Rose S. the information that she sought so that he could at least get out of the situation unscathed, but before the leading man could make his next move, an unexpected yet familiar voice was heard from out of nowhere as it not only caught the leading man's detection by surprise, but also the fighters as well.

"That won't be necessary" said Aprile's voice.

When everyone had heard Aprile's voice and turned their sight to the northeastern direction of the confrontation area, they saw that Aprile had stood upon the middle portion of a cargo container from within a firm manner and that the Italian Shadaloo assassin had made a small frown on her face as she looked at the entire scenario with her own eyes while being dressed in the same fighting attire that her fellow assassins Juni and Juli had wore upon sight.

"Miss...Aprile. I'm quite surprised...to see you here. I didn't expect for you to show up here suddenly at this time" said the leading Caucasian Italian man as he made a shocked gasp on his face upon seeing Aprile with his own sight.

"Yes well...I came to check and see if you and your men have managed to get the job done for our little scheme and it looks like you got the ransom money with you, though it seems that you've also encountered some trouble as well" said Aprile as she looked at the fighters with a suspicious glance on her face.

"Indeed I have Miss Aprile, but rest assured that the mission was a success and that we got the ransom money here in this briefcase" said the leading Caucasian Italian man as he used his left hand to pick up the briefcase from the ground so that he could raise it up in the air and show it to Aprile upon sight.

Upon seeing that the leading Caucasian Italian man had held the specific briefcase upon sight, Aprile had made small smile on her face as she used an unknown power to immediately disappear from within a phase out upon her standing position via mach speed so that she could quickly reappear in front of the leading man, enabling the Italian Shadaloo assassin to get the briefcase from him so that she could hold it in her hands and open it without any hesitation so that she could look at the ransom money that was within the briefcase itself.

"A job well done in getting the money from within your time. I'm sure that Master Bison will be quite pleased to learn of this" said Aprile as she closed the briefcase back in a precise way and held the briefcase's handle with her left hand while speaking to the leading Caucasian Italian man from within her own sight and time.

"Bison!" said Rose S. in her mind upon hearing the name of the unknown Shadaloo leader.

"Indeed he would be Miss Aprile. It's safe to say that my men and I will be glad to get a reward in doing this scheme for you and your organization" said the leading Caucasian Italian man as he spoke from within a hopeful state.

When Aprile had heard that statement from the leading Caucasian Italian man with her own detection, the Italian Shadaloo assassin had made a small yet devious smile on her face as she looked at the leading man with her own unexpected glance and that the facial expression of Aprile had caused the leading man to make a worried expression on his own face as he realized that something wasn't right from within the scenario of the night itself.

"I'm afraid that you're wrong on that statement there my friend. As far as I'm concerned...your liability with us had just ended" said Aprile in a ruthless way and upon saying that statement from within sight, the Italian Shadaloo assassin had quickly raised her right hand up in the air and thrusted both her index and middle fingers to the neck of the leading Caucasian Italian man, striking the right-sided middle portion of the neck in a fast and hard manner and that the deep impact of the attack had made a direct blow upon a pressure point that lied from within the leading man's neck.

When the leading Caucasian Italian man had felt the unexpected strike of Aprile's attack, he made a startled gasp on his face as he widened his eyes in a shocked manner and that a small trail of blood had came down from the left side of his mouth, proving the fact that Aprile's attack had struck him hard when least expected.

As Ryu, Ryo, Robert, Yuri, Rose S., Alberto and the other businessmen saw the unexpected action take place before their very own eyes, all of them had gasped in complete shock and disbelief as they didn't expect for Aprile to attack the leading Caucasian Italian man in such a ruthless manner and that the scenario itself had taken everyone in by surprise.

When Aprile had brought her two fingers back in an instant, the leading Caucasian Italian man had suddenly fell down to the ground upon his back and that he had lied in a motionless state while his mouth had remained open from within his shocked expression and that his eyes had soon dialated upon sight, proving the fact that he was indeed dead from within everyone's own shocked glance.

"Ah...the benefits of being a medic on the field of battle. Not only do I have the special ability to heal my fellow comrades with my hands, but I can also eliminate worthless scum with the same hands as well. My fighting abilities combined with my expertise in the field of medicine gives me quite an advantage in combat and anyone who dares to get in my way will quickly learn that their lives can come to a swift end with just one touch at the right spot" said Aprile as she looked at the dead man in an emotionless manner while holding the specific briefcase with her left hand.

"How could you do such a cold and cruel thing? Wasn't he a member of your group?" said Yuri in a shocked yet angered way.

"Don't kid yourself. This pathetic worm and his lackeys could never be with Shadaloo. They were nothing more than a low-class gang that tried to make a name for themselves here in the city and failed miserably from within time. It was not until I came and gave them an opportunity to work for Shadaloo that they started to believe that they would get somewhere in the world and that each and every one of them had thought that they would gain the strength and power that our organization holds, but sadly...it never came into their feeble little minds that they were expendable pawns from within our scheme" said Aprile.

"Expendable pawns?" said Ryo as he made an infuriated glance on his face upon hearing the emotionless statement that came from Aprile.

"Exactly. Master Bison determines on who is worthy of joining Shadaloo upon sight and he always takes his time in separating the strong from the weak. This group of slimeballs is not worthy of joining our great organization and that they would only bring shame and humiliation to Shadaloo. This is something that Master Bison would not approve of" said Aprile.

"Even if that was so...it still doesn't give you the right to kill someone who went out of their way to help you out. From the way I see it...your organization is nothing more than a bunch of scumbags who don't seem to know the concept of honor and that you manipulate people into doing your dirty work until you get rid of them in the end. Never have I seen such a disgusting action from within my time" said Robert as he looked at Aprile in an angered way.

"Like I'm supposed to be affected by your pathetic words. The fact of the matter is that I got the ransom money with me and that Master Bison will be pleased to know that it'll help push foward our drug activities. I've already wasted half of my time speaking to you fools, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way" said Aprile as she got prepared to leave the area without any hesitation or second thought.

"Hang on a minute my friend. It's obvious that you know on where Bison is at the moment, so would you be so kind in telling me on where he is right now? If you refuse, I'll be forced to take drastic action against you" said Rose S. as she looked at Aprile in a sternful way while talking a step foward in an instant and holding her Ki aura-covered long scarf with her right hand from within the process of her work.

"Your idle threats doesn't scare me on sight. Seeking out Master Bison is the equivalent of asking for an instant death. It's wise that you don't pursue an objective that may eventually lead to your own demise in due time. Besides...Master Bison will show himself to the world in time and everyone will learn of the great and almighty power that he possess. Until then...live in despair and know the fact that the world will soon be ruled by Shadaloo" said Aprile as she gave that direct statement to Rose S. and not wasting a second from within her time, the Italian Shadaloo assassin had jumped up into the air of the night while holding the specific briefcase with her left hand and upon doing this action, Aprile had use her unknown power to disappear from within a phase out through the use of her mach speed, leaving everyone looking on with some startled yet surprised expressions on their faces as they realized that the Italian Shadaloo assassin was instantly gone from their sight and that they had no clue on where she could have disappeared to from within the scenario of the night itself.

"She got away from us you guys. Where do you think that girl may have disappeared to?" said Yuri.

"I'm not exactly sure Yuri, but it's safe to say that she may be heading back to the headquaters of her organization" said Ryo.

"Agreed and since all of us have no idea on where her headquaters may be...it's obvious that we're left out in the cold with no trail" said Robert.

"Even if that was so Robert...the fact of the matter is that the businessmen are safe and that no one else is hurt from within the situation" said Ryu.

"Right. I'm just glad to know that my father is okay from having to endure this entire situation and that the two of us will be able to head back home in due time" said Robert as he looked at his father in a decent manner.

"That I agree" said Alberto as he nodded in agreement with Robert on his statement.

While Ryo, Robert, and Yuri had continued to check on Alberto and the rest of the businessmen from within their own sight, Ryu had looked at Rose S. in a concerned manner and saw that the Italian fortune teller had made a sternful frown on her face as she looked at the stars of the night in her own time as she thought about her own personal scenario from within her opportunity and accord.

"Rose..." said Ryu in his mind as he made a worried glance on his face in realizing that Rose S. wasn't too happy about how things had turned out from within sight and though Ryu had wanted to help Rose S. out from within the given chance, the young Japanese fighter had decided that it would be best for him to leave Rose S. from within her own alone time so that she could sort out the unknown situation in her own perceptive sight and mind.

**Genoa, Liguria, Italy/ Piazza De Ferrari**

The next afternoon at the Piazza De Ferrari around 3:10 P.M., Ryu, Ryo, Robert, and Yuri were speaking to each other from a conversation spot that was located from the Eastern side of the huge public square and that Ryu himself was preparing to head off on his journey as he was having one last talk with the Kyokugen trio before his departure.

"So Ryu...where are you fixing to head off to next on your journey?" said Robert as he, Ryo, and Yuri had stood from the left side of the conversation spot while Ryu had stood from the right side of the specific area and that the young Japanese fighter had held his white duffel bag upon his right shoulder from within sight.

"Well Robert...I had originally planned on traveling to Spain so that I could see if I would be able to find any strong fighters there, but in a surprising move...Rose had spoken to me earlier this morning and told me that I should instead head back to Japan. When I asked the reason of why she wanted me to go there...Rose wouldn't give me a direct explanation, but she told me one detail in which she explained to me that heading back to Japan would help me out from within my journey and that I would be able to learn something from within the given chance. I'm not exactly sure on what Rose meant by that statement, but I'm taking her word upon sight and I won't hesistate in traveling back to my home country so that I can attempt to continue the hard road of my journey" said Ryu in a calm yet determined way.

"That's good to hear Ryu. I hope that you'll be able to overcome the hardships of your journey so that you can become a storng and wise fighter from within the future" said Yuri.

"That I agree Yuri and speaking of overcoming hardships...how is Mr. Garcia doing right now Robert?" said Ryu as he looked at Robert from within sight.

"My father's doing okay today Ryu. He's still a bit shaken up of what happen to him, but overall...he'll recover from this entire ordeal. It's safe to say that he'll put this entire scenario behind him so that he can get back to his job as being the owner and Executive Chairman of the Garcia Foundation" said Robert as he explained to Ryu about the status of his father's condition.

"That's good to hear Robert. I hope that your father makes a full recovery from this entire ordeal and that he'll be able to get his life back on track in due time" said Ryu.

Upon hearing that statement from Ryu with his detection, Robert had nodded in agreement with the young Japanese fighter on his word and knew from within his own mind and heart that his father would be okay from within his own time and accord.

"Well Ryu...the three of us won't hold you back from having to continue on your journey. I hope that Ryo, Robert, and I will meet up with you again in the future" said Yuri.

"Yeah and if you're able to come to Southtown from within your journey, be sure to stop by our home at the Kyokugen Dojo. I'd be more than willing to have a friendly sparring match against you" said Ryo.

"I'll be sure to do that Ryo. Until then...you, Yuri, and Robert take care" said Ryu as he said his farewell to the Kyokugen trio and upon doing so, the young Japanese fighter had turned around from his standing position so that he could leave the area from its Eastern direction in his own accord and time.

"We will Ryu. You have a safe trip now" said Ryo as he, Yuri, and Robert had lifted their right hands up in the air so that they could wave good-bye to Ryu from within their own sight and opportunity.

"Good-bye" said Yuri.

"Take care" said Robert.

While the trio had said their good-byes to Ryu and wished him luck from within the continuation of his journey, Rose S. had watched the entire scenario unfold from a distance away as she stood from the right-sided sidewalk of a busy street that was located from the far Western portion of the specific area and that the Italian fortune teller had made a calm glance on her face as she saw Ryu depart from within her own personal sight.

"Ryu...it seems that you have now begun back on your journey of learning to become a strong and diligent warrior. Like I said before from within our last discussion...you will find yourself becoming an unwilling actor from within a real-life play that is destined to happen from within time itself. To become a true martial artist, you must learn to fight with your heart and soul and not with just your power and strength. You try in vain to look for the answers that you seek, but it lies deep within you. Hopefully...you'll learn the answer from within your own accord and realize that you'll be able to obtain a power that'll help you ascend to the peak of becoming a noble and powerful martial artist. Our paths will cross again in the near future Ryu and that it'll be on the same road of intertwinement when the two of us and the rest of the actors will confront that man from within the fateful battle of the play itself. Until then Ryu...may you stay safe ane continue in your own way" said Rose S. in her mind as she looked on with a precise expression on her face and that she wondered on what the future would hold for her from within the time of fate and destiny.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Ryu travels back to Tokyo through the advice of Rose S. and upon reaching his destination, the young Japanese fighter is shocked to learn about the unexpected murder of an old friend of his deceased master. As Ryu suspects that the murder may be connected to his master's brother Gouki, he unexpectedly meets up with Sakura from within his time and learns that the eccentric Japanese girl has been training real hard with her friends since she last fought Ryu in their past battle. During his time in Tokyo, Ryu encounters Guy and Jessica from within the opportunity and that the meeting itself leads to a strong and unique battle between the young Japanese fighter and the Bushin ninja. However...the battle between Ryu and Guy takes an unexpected turn when an unknown person makes their way to the battle field and to Ryu's own shock...he believes that he recognizes and knows the person on sight. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	39. Chapter 38: The Return to Tokyo

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 3: The Adventures of Ryu**

**Chapter 38: The Return to Tokyo**

* * *

**Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan/ Tamagawa District**

Upon a cool and crisp Wednesday afternoon around 1:42 P.M. at a southeastern downtown street that was seen in the Yoga section of Setagaya's Tamagawa district that was located in Tokyo, the citizens of the district had went about with their usual business as they were enjoying the day in their own accord and that each and every citizen was determined to continue with their personal activities as they see fit from within their own time and opportunity.

For Ryu... he had made his way down the right-sided sidewalk of a busy crowded street that was located from the Western portion of the district and that the young Japanese fighter had made a small frown on his face as he was dressed in his white karate gi attire while carrying his white duffel bag upon his right shoulder from within his walk, determined to continue on his personal journey without any hesitation or second thought.

From within the advice of an Italian fortune teller named Rose S., Ryu had made his way back to Japan on account that his trip back to his home country would help him out from within his journey and though Ryu had no idea on what to expect from within this move, the young Japanese fighter was determined to be prepared for anything that might happen as he was determined to build up his own skill and power in supressing the Satsui No Hadou from within the scenario of his own given chance.

"I still don't get the idea of why Rose had wanted me to come back here to Japan. She says that I would be able to take a step foward in controlling the Satsui No Hadou and that I would face a specific trial from within due time, but unfortunantely...I have no clue on what she meant by that explanation. I guess the only way that I'll be able to figure out Rose's tactic is if I walk around and see if I encounter anything that might surprise me at the given chance. Who knows...I might eventually find myself from within her explanation and overcome it at the given opportunity" said Ryu in his mind as he thought about Rose S.'s past explanation to him and that he was determined to figure it out from within his own personal time.

As Ryu had continued his peaceful walk down the specific street of the city district, the unexpected scream of a young woman was heard from out of nowhere as it not only caught the citizens' attention by surprise, but it also caught the attention of Ryu as well, who was shocked in having to hear it with his own detection and that the young Japanese fighter had realized that it wasn't too far from where his current position was located at.

"What the...? That sounded like a woman screaming" said Ryu in his mind as he was surprised to hear the unexpected scream and that he had decided to waste no time in making his way to the location of where the scream had came from.

As Ryu had ran down the street that he was on and made a fast turn around a right-sided corner so that he could continue his sprint towards the location of where the scream had came from, the young Japanese fighter had stopped from within his running and saw that a small crowd of pedastrians had surrounded an alleyway that was between two buildings and that some of the pedastrians had looked on in a state of both shock and horror as they saw something from within the alleyway that made them be in their condition from within the first place.

When Ryu had made his way to the front of the crowd from the right direction of the area and looked into the alleyway with his own sight, the young Japanese fighter had made a shocked gasp on his face as he saw that a person had lied slumped upon the right-sided wall of the alleyway and that the person had looked to be dead on sight, in which the clothes of the person was torned and roughed up while bruises were seen upon their face and that blood had poured from not only the wounds that were on their face, but their body as well as the blood itself had seeped through the torned clothing.

As Ryu had moved a bit foward so that he could get a better look at the unknown dead person, his eyes had widened in a shocked manner as he saw that he had unexpectedly recognized the unknown person with his own sight and that he couldn't believe on what he was seeing from within his own glance.

The dead person that Ryu saw from within sight was a middle-aged Japanese man that looked to be in his mid 50's and that he had a complete bald head, thick black eyebrows, and dialated brown eyes. His fighting attire had consisted of a white long-sleeve karate gi shirt, a navy sleeveless karate vest, white karate pants, and a pair of brown geta sandals.

Upon seeing the specific dead person from within his own sight, Ryu had made a horrified expression on his face as he knew on who the person was and that he couldn't believe on how they could be from within the condition that they were in.

"This..can't be. Master...Retsu" said Ryu in his mind as he continued to look on from within a horrified state and that he had identified the dead person as being Retsu: a former Shorinji Kempo instructor who was a good friend and rival of Gouken.

As Ryu had continued to look on in a distraught and horrified manner upon seeing the condition of his friend, the young Japanese fighter couldn't help but turn his sight upward to a portion of the wall that was above Retsu's head and to Ryu's own surprised shock, he saw that a familiar sign was painted above Retsu's head and that the sign itself was covered in blood.

To Ryu's own shock and dismay...he saw that the sign painted above Retsu's head was the Japanese symbol of the Kanji character for the number "ten" and upon seeing that specific sign with his own eyes, the young Japanese fighter had quickly realized on who the culprit of the crime was and that he couldn't believe it with his own detection and thought.

"Gouki!" said Ryu in his mind as he thought about his deceased master's brother and that he immediately suspected that Gouki was the one behind the unexpected murder of Retsu.

A few minutes later from within the specific area of the street in where the alleyway was located from, a few police cars and ambulances were parked upon the specific street as it was cut off from other traffic and curious spectators on sight and that police officers and paramedics were taking their time in having to examine the scene and area without any hesitation or second thought.

While Ryu had spoken to a young Japanese police officer about the entire scenario from behind a police car that was parked upon the left side of the street, the paramedics had wasted no time in carrying Retsu's body to a parked ambulance that was on the right side of the street and that Retsu's body was zipped up in a black body bag so that it wouldn't be seen by the curious spectators who were forced to stand back from the specific area of the scene via the police officers.

"And that's about it officer. Like I said before...I'm still shocked from this entire development and I have no idea on who would want to kill my friend, but I hope that somehow in some way...the murderer will be caught in due time and that they'll be brought to justice" said Ryu as he spoke to the Japanese police officer from within his own time and that the young Japanese fighter had held back the real details of the situation.

"Indeed they will be Mr. Hoshi. My friends and I will do our best to find the perpetrator and take them off the streets as soon as possible. Thank you for your cooperation" said the Japanese police officer as he spoke to Ryu in a calm yet determined way.

"It's no problem" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with the officer on his statement.

As the Japanese police officer had finished his conversation with Ryu and made his way to his comrades so that he could inform them on the information that he got from within his time, Ryu had made a sternly frown on his face as he continued to think about the present situation that was happening right now and that he tried to figure out on where Gouki's whereabouts were from within the present time.

From within his own personal thinking, Ryu couldn't help but remember about his past with Retsu, in which the former Shorinji Kempo instructor would often spar against a young Ryu and test his skills during his training with Gouken and from within his own time and opportunity, Retsu would give advice to Ryu about how to battle against an opponent and that he would teach Ryu a couple of offensive and defensive techniques in order to help make him a better fighter. To Ryu...he saw Retsu as an uncle of sorts and that he considered him to being family upon sight and for Ryu to find Retsu dead in an unexpected manner was something that caused him to be not only shocked, but angered as well as he felt that Gouki had took away another person that Ryu had cared for and that Ryu himself had wanted to make Gouki pay for the crime.

"Gouki...it seems that you won't let up from within your never-ending rampage. First you kill your own brother and now...you've gone and slaughtered Master Retsu. Has your obsession for pure power led you down to a path of relentless murder and bloodshed? Will you continue to kill fighters in order to satisfy whatever desire that you have in your own wicked heart? Gouki...I assure you that I won't let you continue this malevolent destruction. One way or another...I will stop you and show you that your style of Ansatsuken fighting is dark and evil. I'll use these fists to show you the techniques that Master Gouken had taught me and in the end...you'll learn the lesson that those who seek to cause pain and suffering to others will be dealt with by the light of justice itself" said Ryu in his mind as he balled up his left fist in a hard way and made a strong-willed expression on his face as he thought about the objective of finding Gouki from within his own time and accord.

As Ryu had continued to think about his resolve in finding and defeating Gouki from within the given chance of the scenario itself, an unexpected yet familiar voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught Ryu's detection by surprise and that he didn't expect to hear it from within the scenario of the afternoon.

"Ryu" said Sakura's voice.

When Ryu was heard Sakura's unexpected voice and turned his head around to see on where it came from, he saw that Sakura had stood from the front portion of the crowd that lied from the cut-off street's right-sided area and that the eccentric Japanese girl had made a surprised expression on her face as she was quite shocked in seeing Ryu from within an unexpected sight.

"Sakura" said Ryu in a surprised way upon seeing the eccentric Japanese girl with his own eyes.

A few minutes later from within the afternoon, Ryu and Sakura had made their way down the right-sided sidewalk of another street that was located in the downtown area of the Tamagawa district's Yoga section and that both the young Japanese fighter and the eccentric Japanese girl were taking their time in having to speak to each other during their walk from within the scenario of the afternoon itself.

"I'm so sorry to hear of what happened to your friend Ryu. How are you feeling right now?" said Sakura as she made a shocked and horrified glance on her face upon hearing the news about Retsu's death.

"I'm still a bit shocked and angry to learn of my friend's unexpected death Sakura and that I'm truly sad from within my own heart, but if I knew my friend real well...he wouldn't want me to dwell too much on this tragedy and that he would rather want me to move on and continue to fight so that I can honor him and show him that I can be a strong and determined martial artist" said Ryu in a calm yet determined way.

"That I agree. As long as you continue to train and fight...I'm sure that your friend would be real proud of you and that you'll make him happy from within the end" said Sakura as she nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement.

"Right. So Sakura...what have you been doing since I last saw you?" said Ryu.

"Well Ryu...I haven't been doing much as of late and that I've been relaxing in my own accord and opportunity. During the time that you've left...I've trained in a determined manner with Batsu and the others so that I can attempt to build up my fighting skills and be prepared for my next match against you, but also at the same time...I've been helping my family out with the usual chores and errands that my mom and dad usually give me. Besides that...I've been assisting in the care of my young brother Tsukushi, who recently had surgery on his right leg via a bicycle accident that he was in two weeks ago and that I've been helping him out in his recovery back home" said Sakura as she gave a brief explanation of her personal scenario to Ryu.

"That's good to hear Sakura. I hope that your young brother recovers from his accident and that he'll be able to get back on track in his own accord" said Ryu.

"I'm sure that he will Ryu. My brother is the type of person who doesn't give up that easily and that always push foward to ensure that he gets over anything that stands in his way. Whenever he plays a video game and gets a game over upon losing the last life of his player, Tsukushi would just shrug it off and attempt to beat the game without any hesitation. Usually in the end...Tsukushi's persistence would pay off and that he would always cheer in excitement upon beating the game and proving to himself that he's a great video game player. This leg injury is nothing more than another obstacle that stands in Tsukushi's path and that he vows to get over it so that he can go back to doing his usual lifestyle" said Sakura.

Upon hearing that statement from Sakura with his detection, Ryu had nodded in agreement with the eccentric Japanese girl on her word and knew from within his own mind that Sakura's young brother would be able to overcome the present ordeal that he was facing at the moment.

"Ryu, what do you say the two of us head on over to Kinuta Park? Batsu and the others are training there right now as we speak and that they would definitely like to see you at the given chance" said Sakura.

"That's fine by me Sakura. Let's get going while we're able to" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Sakura on her statement.

"Right" said Sakura as she agreed with Ryu on his word and that the two of them had continued their walk down the right-sided sidewalk of the specific street, determined to get to their location without any hesitation or second thought.

**Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan/ Kinuta Park**

Meanwhile at the Kinuta Park that was located from the northeastern section of the Setagaya special ward, the citizens of the district were taking their time in having to initiate many activites from the park, which included cherry blossom tree viewing, bike riding, and having to play baseball and soccer from within the specialized fields of the park itself.

From upon a specific area that was located from the northwestern portion of the park, a strong and intense fight was occuring at the moment between two martial artists and that both of them wouldn't let up from within their own efforts as they were determined to test each other's fighting abilities out from within the given chance of their own opportunity.

While one of the fighters seen from within the battle was Batsu, the other fighter that clashed against him was a young Japanese man that looked to be in his mid 20's and that he had short, spikey-like brown hair and determined brown eyes. His fighting attire had consisted of a red short-sleeve t-shirt, a blue long-sleeve gakuran school jacket, blue gakuran school pants, white socks, and a pair of black tennis shoes.

As the unknown Japanese fighter had ran towards Batsu's standing position in a fast manner and tried to attack him through the use of his powerful punches, the hot-blooded fighter had used his quick evasion to avoid each punch in a sharp manner so that he could attempt to counter his opponent's barrage attack and retaliate with his own fast attack at the given chance.

When the unknown Japanese fighter had threw a fast right punch towards Batsu's face, Batsu was able to dodge the attack through the use of tilting his head to the left of his standing position so that he could immediately grab his opponent's right arm with his own hands, enabling the hot-blooded fighter to initiate a fast counter-throw from within sight and that Batsu was able to lift his opponent off the ground through the use of his right arm and throw him to the upper air of the fighting area's other side.

Using his fast reflexes to recover very quickly from within the throw, the unknown Japanese man had did a fast front-flip from within his descent in the air so that he could land safely on the ground with his own feet and stand from within his own firm fighting stance as he turned around from his standing position that was located upon the left side of the fighting area and that he had looked at Batsu with a calm yet determined expression on his face, preparing to continue his fight against his opponent from within the given chance of the scenario itself.

"Very impressive Junpei. It seems that you've been working real hard on improving your abilities since our last fight and you've been making sure that you're ready to face every battle tactic that stands in your way" said Batsu as he looked at his opponent in a determined manner and that he had identified him as being Junpei Todoroki: an impulsive martial artist who has a strong attitude in combat and that he spends most of his time collecting manga books about mecha robots and watching Japanese mecha anime in his own accord and opportunity.

"You got that right Batsu. This time around...I don't plan on losing to you or anyone else from within the long run. Just like my favorite mecha robot hero...I plan on blazing through the competition and proving that I'm the best martial artist that this country has to offer. Get ready for my strong assault Batsu" said Junpei as he balled up both of his fists and looked at Batsu in a determined manner from his fighting stance.

"Ha! Bring it on Junpei" said Batsu as he balled up his own fists and stood upon his ground as he was prepared to face off against any coming attack from Junpei.

Upon sensing the right moment to make his move, Junpei had made a resilient glance on his face as he wasted no time in making a fast sprint towards Batsu's standing position on the right side of the specific fighting area and upon coming a short distance away of Batsu's standing position, Junpei had immediately jumped up into the air of the sky so that he could prepare to initiate a move, causing Batsu to be on his guard as he was ready to face Junpei's attack without any hesitation or second thought.

"Kikaioh Kick!" yelled Junpei as he descended down towards Batsu's standing position through the use of a fast right diving kick and that Junpei's own right foot was covered with an orange Ki energy aura on sight as the move itself was powered through the use of Junpei's own inner fighting spirit.

When Batsu saw that Junpei was coming towards him with his special attack, the hot-blooded fighter had immediately jumped to the right side of his standing position so that he could get to a safe distance from the area of where Junpei had came down and that Junpei himself had landed upon Batsu's former standing position as he was able to come to the ground through the use of his attack and stand from within a decent state upon coming down from within the landing.

As Batsu saw that Junpei was left vulnerable from within his failed move, the hot-blooded fighter had taken the opportunity in rushing towards Junpei upon sight and upon coming within striking range of his opponent, Batsu had began to unleash his barrage of punches and kicks against Junpei, causing the impulsive martial artist to use his fast evasiveness in order to dodge each attack that came towards him from his opponent so that he could retaliate against Batsu with his own wave of punches and kicks, forcing Batsu to use the same evasion tactics that Junpei was using at the moment.

While Batsu and Junpei had continued their fight against one another from upon the specific fighting area of the park, three people had watched the two fighters clash from the right-sided sideline of the fighting area and that the trio had made some calm expressions on their faces as they viewed the battle going on between the hot-blooded fighter and the impulsive martial artist.

While two of the people observing the battle were Hinata and Kyosuke, the third person that stood beside them was a young Japanese woman that looked to be in her early 20s and that she had long navy hair that was tied up in a ponytail and precise dark brown eyes. Her casual attire had consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt with a navy tie, a light purple long-sleeve dress jacket, a light purple short business skirt, navy stockings, and a pair of light purple high-heel shoes.

"Wow! Look at Batsu and Junpei go at it from within their fight. It seems that the two of them won't rest from within their own attacks" said Hinata in an excited manner.

"That I agree and judging from the way that both Batsu and Junpei are battling against each other right now from within this sparring session...it's safe to say that our two friends won't rest until one of them gives in from total exhaustion" said the unknown Japanese woman as she looked on with her own precise glance.

"You're right on that statement there Reika. Our friends possess a strong will and spirit to battle against each other whenever they're able to and regardless on if they wear themselves out from within the end of this fight...the two of them will continue to hold a desire to challenge each other again and see on who has the strongest strength" said Kyosuke as he looked at the fight with his own sight and that he had identified the unknown Japanese woman as being Reika Amamiya: a strong-willed female martial artist who happens to be the sole daughter of the corporate yet prestigious Amamiya family.

"Agreed" said Reika as she nodded in agreement with Kyosuke on his statement.

As Batsu and Junpei had jumped away from one another upon finishing their clashing relentless barrage attack against each other and stood upon opposite sides of the specific fighting area, the two fighters had started to pant a bit as the exhaustion of having to fight against each other non-stop was starting to take its toll upon their bodies and that sweat had started to pour down from their foreheads, but still...the hot-blooded fighter and the impulsive martial artist was determined to not let their physical limit get in the way of their own combat and that the two fighters were determined to continue their clash without any hesitation or second thought.

Before Batsu and Junpei could get the chance to continue their fight against one another, an unexpected voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught the group's attention by surprise and that the five fighters didn't expect to hear the voice from within their own personal time.

"Hey you guys" said Sakura's shouting voice.

When the five fighters had heard Sakura's unexpected voice and turned their sight around to the right direction of the specific fighitng area, the group saw that Sakura was approaching them while having a decent expression on her face and to the shock of Batsu, Hinata, and Kyosuke, they saw that Ryu was walking alongside with their friend from within their own glance and that the trio themselves didn't expect to see the young Japanese fighter from within the given chance of the afternoon.

"It's Sakura" said Hinata.

"And it looks like she's not alone upon sight. Who in the world is that guy walking alongside with her?" said Reika as she made a puzzled expression on her face upon seeing Ryu with her glance.

"A good friend of ours Reika. You and Junpei are gonna be quite surprised to know on who he is" said Kyosuke.

"Is that so?" said Reika as she made a decent expression on her face upon hearing that statement from Kyosuke.

"Ryu...this is quite a surprise in seeing you back here. How have you been doing?" said Batsu as he and the others had rendezvous with Ryu and Sakura from upon a conversation spot that was located from within the area.

"I've been doing fine in my own accord Batsu. I've been traveling around throughout most of Asia and Europe from within my journey and I've met and faced off against some of the strongest and unique warriors that I've encountered in my own opportunity. It's safe to say that I've enjoyed my time from within my personal world journey and it's quite surprising for me to be back here in Tokyo when least expected" said Ryu as he spoke to Batsu and the others from within a friendly way.

"That's good to hear. Ryu...I like for you to meet two of our good friends: Junpei Todoroki and Reika Amamiya. Guys...this is Ryu Hoshi: the martial artist who beat Sagat in the World Warrior tournament" said Kyosuke as he introduced Ryu to Junpei and Reika from within sight.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ryu" said Reika as she and Junpei had met up with Ryu so that the two of them could shake his right hand with their own right hands from within a friendly greeting.

"Likewise" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Reika on her statement from within the greeting.

"So Ryu...is it really true that you fought against Sagat from within an unpredictable fight in Thailand?" said Junpei.

"Indeed I did Junpei and I can honestly say that Sagat has earned his reputation as being the "Emperor of Muay Thai". Despite his strong appearance and stature...Sagat possessed speed and agility from within his fighting spirit and that anyone who faced him in combat would easily be surprised in realizing that he can move quite fast from within the given chance. I had my work cut out for me as I had to battle against Sagat's power with my own fighting skills and though the battle was tough and relentless...I was able to prevail over Sagat and win the tournament from within the end" said Ryu.

"That's quite interesting to hear Ryu. It's no doubt that you trained real well to win the competition and that you held nothing back in your efforts of getting the victory" said Junpei.

"That I agree. From the way that I see it right now...you're a martial artist in your own accord. Am I right?" said Ryu as he looked at Junpei in a decent state.

"Indeed you are. I've been learning how to fight since I was eight years old. My father, who happens to be both a martial artist and an expert swordsman, would often give me a helping hand in developing my fighting skills and that he would put me through so many trials from within my training. It wasn't exactly a walk in the park for yours truly and that I faced a couple of bumps and bruises from within my training, but still...I was able to blaze through the trials and become the fighter that you see today" said Junpei as he explained about his own fighting history to Ryu.

"Junpei's not the only one who has a strong fighting abilitiy in combat Ryu. I may not look like it, but I also happen to be a martial artist as well. My father is an expert when it comes to Judo and Aikido techniques and as a little girl...he taught me some of his moves from within the given chance of his own time. Besides my father's fighting style...I'm also a great acrobatic as well and can use some fast attacks and moves whenever I get a chance to take flight into the air. Most opponents who fight against me are overwhelmed by my surprising speed and before they know it...they find themselves lying upon the ground as they're defeated by my own unique power and strength" said Reika as she explained about her own fighting history to Ryu.

"Most impressive. It's safe to say that you two are indeed strong fighters and that you're bound to get better in due time. In fact...I wouldn't mind having to have a battle against either of you from within the near future" said Ryu.

"That's something I look foward to" said Junpei as he nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement.

"Same thing right here" said Reika as she agreed on the statement as well.

"So Ryu...what are you doing back here in Japan? Did you come here to train from within your own time?" said Hinata.

"You could say something like that Hinata. I'm here on personal business at the moment and that I'm determined to figure out on what my next move should be. I wasn't expecting to run into Sakura when I got here to the city, but I did and that's how I winded up here in seeing you and the rest of your friends from within this time" said Ryu.

"That's good to hear. Ryu...I was wondering if you have the time to spar against me from within a fight? I would love it if I could test my fighting skills out against you right now" said Batsu as he looked at Ryu while having a determined glance on his face.

"You want to fight against me right now Batsu?" said Ryu in a surprised sight upon hearing that statement from Batsu.

"Of course. I told you before that if we ever met again, I would want to challenge you to a battle and see if my fighting strength could go head-to-head against your own. Most people would say that it would be foolish for an average fighter to battle against a well-known warrior, but I happen to be much more than just an average fighter. I assure you Ryu that you're gonna get one of the toughest battles of your life and that you'll learn the reason of why I carry such a burning vigor from within my own fighting spirit" said Batsu as he balled up his right fist in mid-air upon saying that statement to Ryu.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to challenge Ryu from within your condition Batsu. I mean...you've just gotten through in having a sparring battle against Junpei" said Hinata in a concerned way.

"Hinata's got a good point Batsu. The last thing you need to do is to tire yourself out from complete exhaustion" said Kyosuke.

"Don't worry about me you guys. I can handle it" said Batsu as he looked at his friends with a confident expression on his face.

As Ryu saw that Batsu was determined to fight against him from within his own accord, the young Japanese fighter had made a precise glance on his face as he knew that Batsu had held a strong fighting spirit of pure determination and knowing that he couldn't afford to turn down the hot-blooded fighter's request for a challenge, Ryu had decided to accept the battle without any hesitation or second thought.

"Well Batsu...I didn't intend on having a fight against you or anyone else from within my time here in Tokyo, but since you're determined to test your fighting abilities against me...I can't afford to turn down your request. I accept your challenge" said Ryu as he made a determined expression on his own face.

Upon hearing that statement from Ryu with his own detection, Batsu had made a small smile on his face as he realized that he was gonna get his chance to show his fighting abilities to the young Japanese fighter and that the hot-blooded fighter wasn't gonna let this opportunity go to waste from within the given chance of his own time.

"Sakura...can you hold my duffel bag for me?" said Ryu as he lifted his white duffel bag from off his right shoulder so that he could give it to Sakura without any hesitation.

"Sure thing Ryu" said Sakura as she agreed with Ryu on his request while getting his duffel bag with her own hands so that she could hold it with no problem.

From there, Ryu and Batsu had left the conversation spot of the specific area so that the two of them could walk on over to the Western part of the area that was a few feet away from where their friends had stood from and as Ryu and Batsu had stood upon opposite sides of each other from within the specific fighting spot of the area, the young Japanese fighter and the hot-blooded fighter had looked at each other with a determined glance on their faces, prepared to do battle in order to test each other's skills out from within their own accord.

"So Batsu...are you ready to take me from within this fight?" said Ryu as he stood from the left side of the specific fighting area while balling up both of his fists and looking at Batsu with a calm glance on his face.

"You bet I am Ryu" said Batsu as he stood from the right side of the fighting area while balling up his own fists and looking at Ryu with a confident expression on his face.

"Kyosuke...do you think that Batsu will be able to stand a chance against Ryu?" said Hinata as she made a concerned expression on her face upon seeing Batsu getting ready for his fight against Ryu and that the cheerful female fighter had stood upon the right-sided sideline of the fighting area next to Kyosuke, Junpei, Reika, and Sakura.

"I'm not exactly sure Hinata. Batsu hasn't fully recovered from his previous fight against Junpei and that he's still suffering from within the exhaustion of that battle, but Batsu's stubborn attitude to refuse any problem that is placed upon him is what gives him the strength to overcome his body's physical limit and he'll continue to fight as long as he has his burning spirit" said Kyosuke as he made a precise expression on his face upon looking at the scene of the fight with his own eyes.

"That I agree. Something tells me that Batsu is gonna go all the way when he fights Ryu from within this battle and he'll continue to fight until he either wins or gives out" said Junpei.

"This should be interesting" said Reika.

As Sakura had looked on from within her own sight, the eccentric Japanese girl had made a small frown on her face as she wandered from within her own mind on how the battle between Ryu and Batsu was gonna go and she hoped for the best that her two friends would be okay from within their own time.

"Ready Batsu?" said Ryu as he made a sharp glance on his face while standing from within his own fighting stance.

"Yeah. Let's do it" said Batsu as he made a determined expression on his own face while placing himself from within his own fighting stance.

As Ryu and Batsu had looked at each other while maintaining their positions upon their own fighting stances, a small wind had blew throughout the area of where the fight was taking place from and the wind itself didn't affect neither Ryu nor Batsu as they continued to be in their positions from within the stand-off of the afternoon.

As Sakura, Hinata, Kyosuke, Junpei, and Reika had looked on from the sidelines of the fighting area, the five fighters had made some precise expressions on their own faces as they realized that a potential battle between Ryu and Batsu was about to happen and all of them had wondered on who would gain the victory from within the impromptu fight.

When Ryu and Batsu had detected the right moment to begin the battle, the two fighters had immediately rushed from their standing positions towards one another upon the middle portion of the specific fighting area and as Ryu and Batsu had continued to run towards each other while getting prepared to initiate their fight, the young Japanese fighter and the hot-blooded fighter had made a couple of defying yells on their faces as they showed everyone that they were ready to battle each other without holding anything back from within the scenario of the afternoon.

**Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan/ Tamagawa District**

An hour later from upon a busy city street that was located in the southeastern downtown area of the Tamagawa district's Yoga section, Ryu and Sakura had made their way down the crowded left-sided sidewalk of the street as the two of them were heading to an unknown destination from within their time and during their walk, the young Japanese fighter and the eccentric Japanese girl had talked to each other about the recent fight that occured between Ryu and Batsu.

"I have to say that you and Batsu gave each other a battle worth remembering Ryu. I never thought that I would actually see Batsu struggle from within a fight" said Sakura as she walked alongside with Ryu down the sidewalk of the specific street.

"Well Sakura...I have to admit that Batsu has the heart and strength of a true fighter and he definitely gave me a tough battle to face off against. Even though I manage to beat your friend with my own abilities, I feel that Batsu won't let this lost get the best of him and that he'll continue to train so that he can get better from within our next fight" said Ryu as he walked alongside with Sakura while carrying his white duffel bag upon his right shoulder.

"That I agree. Batsu is the type of person who doesn't like having to lose from within a battle and if that ever happens, Batsu would just train himself to the brink of exhaustion so that he could make sure that he doesn't suffer another defeat in the near future. Besides that...I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Batsu begins to brag to our friends about how he battled against you from today and that neither of us will hear the end of it for some time now. So Ryu...you wanna stop at a restaurant and get something to eat? My treat" said Sakura.

"I'd love to do so Sakura, but I don't wish to cause you any trouble in having to get me something to eat from within your time" said Ryu as he looked at Sakura in a calm yet precise way.

"It's no problem Ryu. It's the least that I can do for the person that got me into street fighting in the first place. Consider it as a way of my gratitude towards you" said Sakura as she made a small smile on her face upon saying her statement to Ryu.

As Ryu saw that Sakura was determined to help him out in getting something to eat, he made a small smile on his face as he nodded in agreement with the eccentric Japanese girl on her word and decided to take up her offer without any hesitation or second thought.

Within time, Ryu and Sakura had made their way towards a fast-food restaurant that was located upon the middle section of the street that they were on and without any hesitation, the two fighters had entered into the restaurant so that they could get something to eat from within their own time.

Upon entering into the restaurant and standing from the front portion of its entrance, Ryu and Sakura saw that the restaurant was packed with hungry customers that sat down throughout most of the tables that were located from the front section of the building and that most of the customers were taking their time in having to eat a variety of foods, which ranged from hamburgers, hot dogs, french fries, and pizza.

"Looks like a busy crowd today, eh Ryu?" said Sakura as she and Ryu had stood from the front entrance of the restaurant.

"Indeed Sakura. It seems that we're not the only ones hungry" said Ryu.

"That I agree. What do you say we find a table so that we can get prepared to order our meals Ryu?" said Sakura.

"That sounds fine by me" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Sakura on her idea.

From there, Ryu and Sakura had made their way into the front section of the restaurant so that they could attempt to find a table and get the chance to order their food in due time and as the two fighters had made their way to the right-sided back area of the front section, Ryu had made a small gasp on his face as he saw that two unexpected yet familiar people had sat from a table that wasn't too far from where he was and that the two people were taking their time in having to talk with each other while eating their own food from within the process of their conversation.

"I can't believe it. Is that Guy and Jessica over there?" said Ryu as he looked at the specific people with his glance and that he had immediately recognized them as Guy and Jessica from within his own time.

"What's wrong Ryu? Is something up?" said Sakura as she looked at Ryu in a confused way upon seeing his facial expression with her own eyes.

"You could say something like that Sakura. We're about to meet up with two of my friends that I haven't seen in quite a while. Let's go greet them right now" said Ryu as he and Sakura had made their way to the specific table of the restaurant without any hesitation.

"Your friends?" said Sakura in a surprised manner upon hearing that statement from Ryu.

As Guy and Jessica had continued to eat their food while talking to one another from within their own time, Ryu and Sakura had approached them from the left side of their restaurant table and as the Bushin ninja and the blonde beauty had turned their sight and saw Ryu standing before them in an instant, the couple had made some surprised gasps on their faces as they didn't expect to encounter the young Japanese fighter from within their own time and chance.

"Ryu!" said Guy and Jessica in unison as they looked on in a surprised manner in seeing their friend with their own glances.

"Long time no see my friends. Quite surprised to see me?" said Ryu as he greeted Guy and Jessica in a friendly manner while he and Sakura had stood from the front side of the table.

"Indeed. It's been a while since Guy and I had last heard from you. How have you been doing Ryu?" said Jessica as she looked at Ryu with a cheerful expression on her face while sitting down from the right side of the table so that she could eat her own meal that consisted of two ketchup-mustard filled hot dogs, a couple of french fries, and an orange beverage.

"I've been doing pretty fine in my own time Jessica. Like before...I've been traveling throughout the world, meeting new people and having to get involve in many street fights from within the process of my adventure" said Ryu.

"That's good to hear Ryu. Why don't you sit down with us so that you can give us the full details of your journey?" said Guy as he sat from the left side of the table while eating his own meal that consisted of two chicken sandwiches, a couple of french fries, and a purple beverage.

"Sure" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Guy on his statement and from there, both Ryu and Sakura had wasted no time in joining up with Guy and Jessica from the specific table of the restaurant, in which Ryu had took a seat and sat next to Guy from the left side of the table, putting his white duffel bag upon the ground next to him in an instant while Sakura had took her own seat and sat next to Jessica from the right side of the table without any hesitation or second thought.

"Before we begin...I would like for the two of you to meet Sakura Kasugano. You could say that she's an admired fan of mine" said Ryu as he introduced Sakura to Guy and Jessica from within his own time.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both from within the given chance" said Sakura as she used her own right hand to shake the right hands of Guy and Jessica from within sight.

"That I agree. My name is Guy Hinato" said Guy as he introduced himself to Sakura.

"And my name is Jessica Haggar" said Jessica as she introduced herself to Sakura as well.

"Jessica Haggar? Say...you wouldn't by chance be related to Mike Haggar, would you?" said Sakura in a precise state.

"Of course. He happens to be my father" said Jessica as she answered Sakura's question in a polite manner.

"That's so cool! Your father is one of my all-time favorite wrestlers Jessica and I love his strength and personality from within the wrestling ring. Ever since I saw him battle from within that special CWA event that was held at the Tokyo Dome from last year...your father has earned my utmost respect and has proven to everyone that even if the odds are stacked against him...he can still overcome them with his pure power and strong spirit. It's safe to say that your father is one of the most popular wrestlers here in Japan and that some of the young rookies from within most of Japan's wrestling promotions hope to meet him one day so that they can learn on how to gain the success that your father has made" said Sakura.

"Thank you for that kind compliment Sakura. My father is indeed a popular wrestler throughout the entire world and he has worked long and hard to earn the respect of the fans that watch him battle from within the wrestling ring. Though my father is no longer a full-time wrestler for the CWA...he still takes part from within some of the events that the organization holds and he often likes to show everyone that he still has the same wrestling spirit that made him into one of the CWA's greatest champions" said Jessica.

Upon hearing that statement from Jessica with her own detection, Sakura had nodded in agreement with the blonde beauty on her word and knew from within her own mind that Haggar had proven to be one of the strongest wrestling champions to ever exist from within the world and that he had deserved the strong popular reputation that he had from within the accord and opportunity.

"So Ryu...how have you been from within your journey? Did you meet up with any particular fighters along the way?" said Guy as he spoke to Ryu in a decent way.

"Indeed I did Guy and you won't believe on what I've gone through from within my latest adventure. You could say that this experience I've been through has been unlike anything that I've endured before in the past and it's something that might take you and Jessica in by surprise. Here's what I can tell on what happened to me from within my journey" said Ryu as he began to explain about the exploits of his journey to Guy and Jessica so that the couple could learn of what the young Japanese fighter had been through from within his past.

From within the next 30 minutes...Ryu had told the story about what happened to him in his journey throughout Asia and Europe to Guy, Jessica, and Sakura from within the given chance of the afternoon scenario and as the trio had learned of the exploits of the young Japanese fighter, all three of them had made some surprised gasps on their faces as they didn't expect for Ryu to get involved in some incidents that were unexpected from within anyone's own given eye. During the process of the explanation, Ryu and Sakura were able to get their own meals from the restaurant, in which Ryu had ordered two double cheeseburgers, a couple of onion rings, and a lemonade beverage while Sakura had ordered two slices of a sausage pizza and an orange beverage.

Guy, Jessica, and Sakura were quite amazed to know of the ordeals that Ryu had found himself in and that they didn't expect to learn of the scenarios that the young Japanese fighter had to go through. The kidnapping ordeal with Yun and Yang in Hong Kong...the assassin scenario with Chun-Li in China...the Himitsu Kessha incident with Eiji S., Ellis, Kayin, and Sofia in the Soviet Union...the unexpected fight with Kairi and Garuda in Germany...the excursion of the British Prime Minister's daughter with C. Eagle in England...the protection of the French President's wife with Hayate, Carol, and Jean in France...and the Shadaloo extortion plot with Rose S., Ryo, Robert, and Yuri in Italy. For Ryu...it was quite a journey as he found himself from within those unexpected scenarios and though each case had took him by surprise, Ryu was able to overcome each and every one of them without any problem so that he could continue on his way and ensure that nothing would get in the way of having to train in his own accord while attempting to find Gouki from within the process of his work.

"And that's about it you guys. Upon the advice that I recieved from Rose, I came back here to Tokyo to see if I would be able to find the next step that would help me out in my journey, but I never expected to discover the battered body of my old friend Master Retsu from within my unexpected sight. Though I'm quite sad to know of Master Retsu's unfortunate passing...I can't afford to let his death affect me too much, as I have to continue on my journey of improving my skills so that I can be ready to face Gouki and defeat him from within the given chance" said Ryu as he was done in finishing up his explanation to Guy, Jessica, and Sakura upon sight and from there, the young Japanese fighter had took a small drink of his beverage so that he could quench his thirst in an instant.

"I have to say that you've endured quite a journey so far Ryu. For you to go through so much from within your own time is quite surprising to hear" said Guy as he took a bite out of his chicken sandwich.

"That I agree" said Jessica as she nodded in agreement with Guy on his statement.

"Me too" said Sakura as she nodeed in agreement as well.

"I'll admit that the ordeals I went through were unexpected in my own glance Guy and that each and every one of them had took me in by surprise, but I manage to overcome them without any hesitation and prove that I can be ready for anything that gets in my way. Speaking of journeys...how is yours and Jessica's?" said Ryu as he spoke to Guy in a decent manner.

"It's quite decent and exciting to say the least. Jessica and I have spent the past month traveling throughout most of Europe and Asia as the two of us have trained real hard from within our efforts and we made sure that both of us had kept our skills in check from within our time during the training journey" said Guy.

"Indeed. We started our training journey off by traveling to Kyoto so that we could visit Guy's sensei, Master Genryusai, and see on how he was doing from within his own accord. I got the chance to meet with Master Genryusai's young daughter, Maki, and in due time, Maki and I had became fast friends as the two of us had shared the same interests in life. Just like Guy...Maki practices the Bushin-style martial arts as well and uses a tonfa in battle, but Maki doesn't train as much as Guy does and spends most of her time playing video games at the local arcade, working on her motorcycle, and being the strong leader of a bousouzoku gang. Eventually...Maki and I had fought against each other from within a friendly sparring battle and though I ended up losing to Maki...she told me that my skills were quite good and that I need to practice a bit more so that I can eventually be on the same level as her own fighting ability.

After saying our good-byes to Master Genryusai and Maki, Guy and I had left Kyoto and began our travel throughout Asia, stopping in many countries such as Hong Kong, South Korea, Taiwan, Thailand, India, and the Soviet Union so that we could not only battle against potential opponents that lived from within those countries, but also view the culture and history that each country had to offer us. When Guy and I had made our way to China, I was able to meet up with Chun-Li from within the given chance and that the two of us were real happy to know about each other's current status, but unfortunantely...the reunion between Chun-Li and I was cut short as she told me that she was working on an important case for Interpol and that she couldn't afford to have anything get in the way of her own work. However...Chun-Li was able to take some of her time in training me a bit from within the given chance so that she could help me build up my fighting skills and show me a few new moves and tactics for me to do from within any future fight that I get myself into. Even though I was disappoined to know that Chun-Li was too busy to spend some time with me and Guy...I know that she's determined to test my skills out with her own fighting abilities and I promise myself that I'll be ready to face Chun-Li from within a potential fight that I look foward to be in from within the future" said Jessica as she made a determined expression on her face while finishing up the first part of the explanation.

"After our time in China, Jessica and I had then traveled to Europe so that we could continue on our journey and learn the many aspects of the fighting world. We visited England, France, Spain, Germany, Holland, and Italy from within our opportunity and just like our time in Asia...we met and battled against many opponents that helped us out from within our training journey. As Jessica and I had spent some time in Greece from this past Sunday...I decided to call Master Genryusai to check up and see on how he was doing and to my surprise...I learned from Master Genryusai that his older daughter, Rena, had arrived in Kyoto a few weeks ago from her study abroad in Switzerland so that she could spend some time with her family during her summer break. Master Genryusai had told me that he, Rena, and Maki was gonna make their way to Tokyo in due time so that they could get ready to see the upcoming Sumidagawa Fireworks Festival from this coming Saturday and that he wanted me and Jessica to come back to Tokyo as well so that all of us would be able to meet up with one another and set out for the festival, in which all of us will have much fun from within the given chance as we watch the fireworks of the night sky. Jessica and I had arrived here in the city from earlier today and that we're determined to rendezvous with our friends as soon as possible. While it's safe to say that this is an unexpected detour from within our training journey...I feel that Jessica and I need to take some time off from within the given chance and spend this moment of opportunity with our friends and family" said Guy as he was done in finishing up the explanation of his past journey to Ryu and Sakura.

"That I agree" said Sakura as she nodded in agreement with Guy on his statement while taking a bite out of one of her pizza slices.

"I'm glad to know that you and Jessica are gonna be able to enjoy yourselves when the festival comes this Saturday. I'm sure that you and the rest of your friends are gonna have a good time in seeing the fireworks from within your own accord" said Ryu.

"Indeed we will Ryu. So...what are you gonna do next from within your time here in Tokyo?" said Jessica as she decided to drink some of her orange beverage from within sight.

"I'm not exactly sure Jessica. I'm still a bit shocked in knowing about Master Retsu's unexpected murder and from what I learned through the police...it seems likely that he was killed not too long ago, possibly yesterday at the given least. This gives me a strong suspicion that Gouki may not have gotten too far from where he is right now and that I'll ask around and see if I can get any leads from within the given chance. I can only hope for the best that I'll be able to finally find Gouki and stop his ruthless rampage once and for all" said Ryu in a determined way.

"I agree with you on that statement there Ryu. Before you consider your next action in having to continue on your way...would you be able to have a sparring fight against me from within the opportunity?" said Guy.

"A sparring fight?" said Ryu as he looked on in a surprised manner upon hearing that statement from Guy.

"Yes. Ever since our last meeting in Metro City...I've been determined to test my skills against your own abilities Ryu and I hope that this battle would give me the chance to see on how my training journey has helped me in building up my fighting strength. I know that you're determined to get back in continuing on your own journey and having to finish your personal resolve, but I insist that the two of us fight each other to test our fighting skills out and help each other get strong from within the given chance of this scenario right before we head our separate ways. What do you say Ryu?" said Guy as he looked at Ryu with a precise glance on his face.

"Well Guy...the idea of having to fight against you in such an unexpected manner hadn't crossed my mind from within this conversation and even though I'm determined to get back on my journey in having to find Gouki...I believe that I can make an exception on this one and take up your offer from within this opportunity. Besides...after my previous fight from earlier today...I feel that I could use another one to help me regain my focus and strength from within my journey" said Ryu as he made a calm yet determined expression on his face upon hearing the request that came from Guy.

"That's great to hear Ryu. I assure you that this battle will be worth your time and that it should help you eliminate the stress and frustration that's plaguing your fighting spirit at the moment" said Guy.

"Right" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Guy on his statement.

"Before you guys consider the fact of having to battle each other from within due time, what do you say we finish eating our food right now?" said Jessica.

"That I agree. It's best that we consume our meal before it goes to waste" said Sakura as she agreed with Jessica on her statement.

Upon hearing those statements from Jessica and Sakura with their own detection, Ryu and Guy had nodded in agreement with the two girls on their word and from there, all four fighters had proceeded in continuing with their meal, eating in a calm and decent manner as the quartet was determined to get some good nourishment from within their own bodies during the scenario of the afternoon.

**Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan/ Outskirt Field**

An hour later around 3:16 P.M. at a grassy northwestern outskirt field that lied outside the city district of Setagaya, Ryu and Guy had stood upon the middle portion of the huge field as the two of them had placed themselves upon opposite sides of each other from within a short distance away so that both the young Japanese fighter and the Bushin ninja could look at one another in a calm yet determined manner as they were preparing themselves for their sparring battle.

While Ryu and Guy had got ready for the upcoming fight, Jessica and Sakura had stood from the right sideline section of the field as the two ladies had looked on with a precise glance on their own faces as they knew that the two fighters were gonna battle with everything that they had and that both the blonde beauty and the eccentric Japanese girl had wondered on who would have the advantage in winning the battle from within the afternoon scenario.

As all of this was happening from upon the specific outskirt field, a couple of huge clouds had started to gather together from within the clear sky of the afternoon and though the clouds didn't show any sign of a potential storm, the presence of the weather had caused a cool, crisp wind to blow throughout the area of where the four friends had stood from, not affecting the fighters a bit as they were able to stand upon their ground from within the wind so that they could look on and be ready for the scenario that was bound to happen in due time.

"So Guy...are you ready to battle against me?" said Ryu as he stood from the left side of the specific fighting area while balling up both of his fists and looking at Guy with a strong-willed glance on his face.

"Indeed I am Ryu and I plan to show you the results of my training. I hope that you're ready for the techniques I plan to unleash on you from within this fight" said Guy as he stood from the right side of the specific fighting area while placing himself from his own fighting stance and looking at Ryu with a small frown on his face.

"If that's the case...show me on what you got Guy. I'm ready for your attack" said Ryu in a determined way.

"As you wish" said Guy as he agreed with Ryu on his word and from there, the Bushin ninja had made the first move as he immediately sprinted towards Ryu's standing position on the field, using his fast Bushin speed to rush towards Ryu in a fast manner and upon coming within striking range of his opponent, Guy had did a fast foward jump without any hesitation so that he could attempt to strike Ryu with a fast right roundhouse kick, but the young Japanese fighter had used his quick agility to duck the fast move of his opponent so that he could get ready to retaliate from within the given chance of the moment.

When Guy had came back to the ground from his failed attack, Ryu had immediately went on the offensive and began to attack Guy with his fast punches and kicks, causing Guy to evade most of the attacks with his own speed as he used his quick reflexes to avoid being hit so that he could prepare to fight back in his own accord.

Upon managing to avoid a fast right punch that came from Ryu's assault, Guy had fought back against his opponent by unleashing his own barrage of punches and kicks, causing Ryu to use his own reflexes as he evaded the attacks that came towards him from the Bushin ninja and that the young Japanese fighter had made a determined glance on his face as he knew that he had to keep his defense up from within his own evasion of Guy's assault.

"I have to say that Guy is quite fast to avoid Ryu's attacks without any hesitation or second thought. He must train a lot in his own spare time to ensure that he's able to fight from within a clear and perceptive mind" said Sakura as she watched the battle alongside Jessica from their spectator positions from the right sideline section of the outskirt field.

"Indeed he does Sakura. When he was a little boy...Guy had spent most of his time under the tutelage of Master Zeku and that Guy's sensei would see to it that he learns everything about the way of the Bushin-style martial arts. From within his training, Guy had learned much about his destined fighting style, in which he was taught about how to throw fast yet weak punches and kicks against his opponent's body so that he could overwhelm them with his own strength and persistence and enable him to unleash his strongest move from within the given chance of the battle itself. Besides his Bushin offense capabilities, Guy had also learned about some Bushin defense capabilities as well and was taught on how to use his fast reflexes and evasiveness to avoid and defend against all type of attacks that would come at him from all sides of his standing position. From within a past conversation that the two of us had during our training journey, Guy had told me that his training with Master Zeku wasn't exactly a walk in the park for him and that he endured some bumps and bruises from within his own time, but still...my boyfriend was determined to not let the ordeal of the training effect his own resolve of getting strong and through his own determination and perserverance...Guy has gotten to the postion of where he is today and I'm quite happy to know that he's one of the strongest and kind-hearted fighters to ever exist from within this world" said Jessica as she gave a brief explanation about Guy's fighting history to Sakura.

"That's good to hear Jessica. I must say that Guy is quite strong from within his own abilities and that he could prove to be very tough to beat in battle, but still...I wonder if he's able to stand a chance against Ryu from within this fight?" said Sakura.

"The only way that we'll be able to figure out that answer is if we watch this fight and see on what the outcome is Sakura. Either way...this match could be decided by the person who has the strongest power and determination to win from within due time" said Jessica.

"Agreed" said Sakura as she nodded in agreement with Jessica and from there, the two girls had continued to observe the battle that was between Ryu and Guy.

As Guy had attempted to strike Ryu's face with a charging right elbow attack, the young Japanese fighter had ducked down to avoid the move in a fast manner and upon doing so, Ryu had threw a fast counterattack against Guy, in which he used his right foot to attack Guy's legs through the use of a fast sweep kick and that Guy was knocked to the ground in a hard state through his back as he tried to instantly recover from Ryu's quick attack.

Upon getting back up from the ground in a quick way so that he could stand up without any hesitation or problem, Ryu had immediately jumped back from the sweeping range of his opponent so that he could land a few feet away from where Guy was upon the right side of the specific fighting area and place himself from within a fighting stance as the young Japanese fighter had looked on with his own eyes and saw that Guy had quickly got back up from the ground in his own accord so that he could stand up in a firm state and look at Ryu with a precise glance on his own face.

Not wasting a second from within his time, Ryu had brought both of his hands together from within a fighting stance and began to gather a strong surge of blue Ki energy from within the open space of his hands' palms, getting ready to unleash his special attack against Guy and that Guy himself had made a sharp glance on his face as he realized on what Ryu was up to and that he was ready to face the attack without any hesitation or second thought.

"Hadouken!" yelled Ryu as he thrusted his hands foward upon gathering enough Ki energy and that the young Japanese fighter had unleashed his strong blue Ki energy fireball that flew straight towards Guy in mid-air.

When Guy saw that Ryu's projectile attack was coming towards him from upon his sight, the Bushin ninja had made a prepared expression on his face as he unexpectedly used his Bushin speed to sprint towards the fireball in a surprising manner and as Guy had made his way to a specific point on the field that would have him meet the fireball from within their supposed collision, the Bushin ninja had used his quick speed to jump up into the air right before the fireball had came towards his last position and upon doing three foward flips in the air from within his ascent, Guy had quickly came back down towards Ryu's standing position, enabling the Bushin ninja to attack the young Japanese fighter with his own special technique.

"Izuna no Hiji Otoshi!" yelled Guy as he raised his right elbow up in the air and brought it down towards Ryu's head from within his descent towards the young Japanese fighter's standing position.

As Ryu saw that Guy was coming towards him with his attack, he wasted no time in jumping back from his last standing position so that Guy would miss his target and land safely on the ground in his own accord, enabling Ryu to immediately fight back against his opponent from within the given chance of the opportunity.

From there, Ryu had rushed towards Guy in a fast way and began to attack him in a sharp and relentless state through the use of his fast punches and kicks, causing Guy to once against use his fast reflexes to avoid the strikes that came towards him from his opponent and from within the process of his own evasion, Guy had took the opportunity to fight back against Ryu by unleashing his own barrage of punches and kicks, causing Ryu to use his own evasion as he tried to avoid the strikes that came from the Bushin ninja.

As the battle between Ryu and Guy had continued from upon the outskirt field of the afternoon, the gathered clouds that were seen from within the sky had started to grow from within sight and that a few of the clouds had started to develop into storm clouds, all while causing a strong wind to blow throughout the area of where the fight was taking place from.

While Jessica and Sakura had made some concerned expressions on their faces while enduring the rushing wind that swept past them, Ryu and Guy didn't let up from upon their assault against one another as both fighters were able to strike each other with their own direct attacks and both the young Japanese fighter and the Bushin ninja had endured the tough blows that were inflicted upon their bodies from within the scenario of the relentless clash that took place during the afternoon.

When Guy was able to knock Ryu back with a fast right backfist that caused Ryu to stagger away from Guy's standing position, the Bushin ninja had immediately went on the offensive and initiated a special move in hopes continuing to have the advantage against his opponent.

"Hozanto!" yelled Guy as he rushed towards Ryu without any hesitation and upon coming within striking range of his opponent, the Bushin ninja had turned around real fast from his standing position so that he could attempt to deliever a fast turning right elbow strike towards Ryu's face, but before Guy's attack could hit its mark, Ryu had quickly recovered from Guy's last attack and used his left hand to block the elbow with his palm, causing Guy to gasp a bit as he didn't expect for his move to be stopped so suddenly by his opponent.

Upon managing to stop Guy's attack from within sight, Ryu had immediately fought back against his opponent by throwing a barrage of punches and kicks against Guy's face and chest, overwhelming the Bushin ninja as Ryu was determined to not let Guy strike back from within a counter opportunity and that he wanted to make sure that every blow he inflicted on Guy would count from within his own accord.

As Ryu had threw a hard right punch towards Guy's face that caused him to stagger back in an instant, the young Japanese fighter had made a determined expression on his face as he immediately jumped up into the air so that he could prepare to unleash another one of his special attacks against Guy from within the given chance of his own opportunity.

"Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!" yelled Ryu as he started to twist around very fast in mid-air while extending his right leg out from within the process of his technique and upon doing this action, Ryu had flew towards Guy in a quick state and struck the Bushin ninja many times in the face through the use of his twisting right foot, making a strong barrage of hits on sight as Guy had felt the strength that came Ryu's attack and from within the conclusion of the move, Ryu had struck Guy's face very hard with the last twisting kick and sent the Bushin ninja flying through the air so that he could crash upon the ground through his back and land a few feet away upon the other side of the specific fighting area from where Ryu was located from.

"Guy!" cried Jessica as she saw that her boyfriend was knocked to the ground by Ryu's special attack.

"Alright! Way to go Ryu" said Sakura as she cheered on in excitement upon seeing Ryu get the advantage from within the fight.

While Ryu had came back to the ground from the conclusion of his attack so that he could stand upon the ground and be ready for the next part of the fight, Guy had slowly got back up from his own position on the field as the Bushin ninja had spat out some salivia from his mouth and used his right hand to wipe off some blood that was on his lower lip, enabling him to stand back up from his own position on the field while looking on with a calm and dececnt manner on his face as he too was prepared to face the next part of the fight between him and Ryu.

"I must say that your strength has definitely increased since our last meeting Ryu. No doubt that you've experienced some strong fights from within your journey and that you've learned every tactic to being a better fighter" said Guy as he looked at Ryu in a calm way.

"And the same thing could be said about you as well Guy. Your Bushin skills have greatly increased and your senses have heightened as well. I can easily say that having to defeat you won't exactly be a piece of cake for me" said Ryu as he looked at Guy with a precise glance on his own face.

"That I agree. What do you say we continue our fight without any hesitation Ryu?" said Guy as he placed himself from within his fighting stance upon sight.

"That's fine by me Guy. Anytime you're ready" said Ryu as he placed himself from within his own fighting stance while looking at Guy with a prepared expression on his face.

As Ryu and Guy saw that the two of them were prepared to continue their strong fight against one another from upon the specific fighting area of the outskirt field, the young Japanese fighter and the Bushin ninja had made some determined glances on their faces as they wasted no time in rushing towards one another in a fast state and from within their sprint, the two fighters had made some strong battle cries upon sight as they were fixing to clash against one another from upon their meeting point of the tense rush.

However...before Ryu and Guy could continue their fight from within the given chance, the two of them had made some startled gasps on their faces as they immediately stopped from within their rush and looked to the distance of the field that was located from the left-sided section of the fighting area, all while standing a few feet away from each other as both the young Japanese fighter and the Bushin ninja had made some worried expressions on their faces as they unexpectedly detected an unknown presence that was within the area.

"Ryu...are you feeling...this presence right now?" said Guy as he continued to look at the distance of the area with his cautious sight.

"I am Guy...and its aura is completely dark and wicked. I've never sensed anything like it before in my entire life" said Ryu as he also looked on with a cautious sight on his face.

"What's going on you guys? Why did you stop?" said Jessica as she and Sakura had looked on in a puzzled manner in seeing the scenario take place from within their own glance.

"Is something the matter?" said Sakura.

"Yes it is. I'm afraid that the fight between me and Ryu has to come to an unexpected end you two. Right now...he and I can sense an unknown dark presence coming this way and that it's bound to show up in due time" said Guy as he and Ryu had kept their backs turned from Jessica and Sakura while continuing to look on with their own sight.

"A dark presence?" said Jessica as she and Sakura had looked on in a surprised yet worried sight upon hearing that statement from Guy.

While the gathered clouds in the sky had continued to develop into storm clouds and make a weak yet intimidating roar from within the ascension of the sky itself, Ryu and Guy had kept their glance upon the distance of the field's left-sided section as the two of them had realized that the unknown presence was slowly making its way to the area of where they were at and both the young Japanese fighter and the Bushin ninja had kept their guard up as they were prepared to face off against the source of the unknown presence from within the opportunity of the unexpected afternoon scenario.

As Ryu had continued to look on with his own eyes, the young Japanese fighter had made a small gasp on his face as he felt an unexpected detection from within his own mind and that he had immediately turned his glance upward to the sky, looking on with a precise expression on his face as he saw that an unexpected object was heading straight down towards the location of where he and Guy had stood from and that the unknown object was glowing with a crimson red aura from within its quick descent, causing Ryu to realize that he and Guy was in immediate danger right now and that they needed to move as quickly as possible.

"Guy, jump to the side! Now!" cried Ryu as he gave a direct warning to his friend.

Upon hearing Ryu's warning and realizing that he too had detected the same unknown object that was coming down from the sky, Guy had made a small gasp on his face as he immediately realized on what was about to happen and that the Bushin ninja had wasted no time in jumping to the right side of his standing position while Ryu had jumped to the left side from within the process of the alert.

Just then, an unexpected energy-like explosion had came from out of nowhere as it struck the area of where Ryu and Guy had once stood from and that the aftermath intensity of the explosion had caused a strong smokescreen shockwave to sweep throughout the specific area of the field, causing Jessica and Sakura to cover their faces with their arms and stand upon their ground as the two of them had screamed and gasped in shock upon witnessing the unexpected event and that they tried to figure out on what was happening right now.

While Ryu and Guy had landed upon the field's ground of their opposite sides from a short distance away of each other and covered their faces with their arms in order to withstand the smoke shockwave of the explosion's aftermath, the two fighters had looked on in a determined way as they clenched their teeth from within sight and tried to figure out on what caused the explosion from within their own accord.

As the explosion's aftermath smokescreen had slowly subsided from within time, Ryu, Guy, Jessica, and Sakura had placed their arms down from their faces so that they could see on what was going on and to the shock of the four fighters, they saw that an unexpected medium-sized impact crater had stood from upon the specific point of where Ryu and Guy had once stood upon from within their failed sprint and that the impact crater itself had proven to be made by an unexpected yet powerful force.

When Ryu had looked at the surprising impact crater with his own eyes, he saw that an unknown shadowy person had stood from upon the middle center of the recently-made structure and that the person looked to be in a kneeling position as they had their right fist smashed into the ground of the crater, indicating the possible fact that they somehow had created the crater from within their own unexpected physical strength and power.

Upon seeing the mysterious shadowy person with his own glance, Ryu had widened his eyes in an instant as he felt a surprising tremendous surge of power that came directly from the person on sight and that it caused the young Japanese fighter to look on in a shocked yet frustrated manner as he realized from within his own mind that this was no ordinary person from within sight. The same scenario went for Guy as well upon detecting the unknown shadowy person's power with his own senses and that the Bushin ninja had made a cautious glance on his face as he felt that he and the rest of his friends were bound to face an unpredicable situation from within the afternoon itself.

Within time, the unknown shadowy person had stood up from their kneeling position of the impact crater and placed themself from within a calm stance while a red energy-like aura was emitted from their entire body, indicating the fact that the person had held a strong source of Ki energy from within their own fighting spirit and that it was unknown on how far the person could extend their energy from within their own accord and opportunity.

As the unknown shadowy person had continued to emit their own unique energy aura, the light of the aura had unveiled the person's appearance to Ryu and Guy upon sight and from there, the two fighters was able to see the identity of the person with their own determined glance.

The unknown person's appearance was that of a middle-aged Japanese man that looked to be in his late 40s and that he had short, sharp-cutted red hair with some of it being tied up in a small ponytail and a pair of emotionless, demon-like red eyes. His fighting attire had consisted of a black sleeveless karate gi jacket, a set of brown prayer beads that he wore around his neck, a pair of brown sparring gloves, black karate pants, and a pair of waraji sandals for his bare feet. On the back of his karate gi jacket was the Japanese symbol of the Kanji character for the number "ten" and like the red aura...it too had glowed very brightly through the unknown strength of the person.

When Ryu saw the specific Kanji character that was on the back of the unknown Japanese man's karate gi jacket, the young Japanese fighter had made a shocked glance on his face as he realized on who the person was from within his own sight and that he didn't expect to meet up with him in such an unexpected and unprepared state from within his own time.

"It's...him. G...Gouki..." said Ryu as he whispered from within a shocked state and that he had identified the unknown Japanese man as Gouki: the young brother of Ryu's deceased master Gouken and a dark practioner of the Ansatsuken-style martial arts.

As Guy saw the appearance of Gouki with his own eyes, the Bushin ninja had made a cautious frown on his face as he realized the malevolent power that lied from within Gouki's own fighting spirit and that he wondered on why the dark Ansatsuken fighter had came here from within the chance and opportunity.

"This person...he dresses in the same manner as Ryu and holds the same type of power as well, but yet...I can detect no trace of emotion from within his own spirit and that his inner power is full of darkness and malice. Is he truly a full-fledged demon with no heart and conscience?" said Guy in his mind as he continued to look on with a cautious expression on his face.

"Who in the world is that guy suppose to be?" said Jessica as she and Sakura had looked in a frightened yet worried way upon seeing Gouki from their sideline position on the field.

"I'm not sure Jessica, but I'm detecting bad vibes coming directly from him. Whoever he is...he's no friend to us" said Sakura.

"That I agree. I hope that Guy and Ryu won't be forced to fight against him in due time. I feel that the two of them may not stand a chance against him in battle" said Jessica in a worried manner.

"Same thing right here. There's no telling of what this guy has up his sleeve" said Sakura as she nodded in agreement with Jessica on her word.

As Gouki had continued to stand from within his firm position upon the middle portion of the impact crater while glowing from within his own wicked energy aura, he slowly turned his head to the direction of where Ryu had stood from and looked at the young Japanese fighter with an emotionless frown on his face, causing Ryu to keep his guard up as he realized that he couldn't afford to have Gouki's presence intimidate him and that he needed to focus on the matter that was at hand right now.

"So...we finally meet at last...Ryu" said Gouki as he spoke in a deep dark voice while looking at Ryu with a calm expression on his face.

As Ryu had heard Gouki speak to him from within his time, the young Japanese fighter had made a sternful frown on his face as he realized that his long journey of having to find Gouki had unexpectedly came to a surprising end and though one half of Ryu's spirit was determined to finally fight and defeat Gouki in order to avenge Gouken's murder...the other half was cautious as it felt that Gouki was an immediate threat from within sight and it was unknown on what the dark Ansatsuken fighter's intentions were from within the situation of the afternoon.

Even though a strong wind current had blew throughout the entire area of where the situation was taking place from, none of the fighters were affected by it as each of them had knew that the unexpected scenario was about to take a drastic turn and for Ryu, Guy, Jessica, and Sakura...the four of them was determined to be prepared for what was about to come next from within the afternoon's own dark time.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, the confrontration between Ryu and Gouki heats up as Gouki explains to Ryu about his past history and why he murdered both his master Goutetsu and his older brother Gouken. Within time, Gouki challenges Ryu to a fight in order to test his fighting skills out and despite knowing about Gouki's dark and deadly fighting power, Ryu accepts the challenge and begins his long-awaited battle against Gouki. As Guy, Jessica, and Sakura look on from the sidelines, the three fighters can only hope for the best that Ryu can overcome Gouki's ruthless strength and emerge victorious from within this impromptu yet intense battle. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	40. Chapter 39: An Ansatsuken Confrontation

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 3: The Adventures of Ryu**

**Chapter 39: An Ansatsuken Confrontation**

* * *

**Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan/ Outskirt Field**

From upon the desolate grassy outskirt field that lied outside the city district of Setagaya, a tense and unexpected situation was taking place as Ryu, Guy, Jessica, and Sakura had found themselves encountering Gouki: the young brother of Ryu's deceased master Gouken and a dark practioner of the Ansatsuken-style martial arts. The sudden appearance of Gouki had took everyone in by surprise as they didn't expect for him to show up from within their own personal time upon the outskirt field and though the four fighters had no idea on what Gouki's intentions were...all of them had realized that Gouki had carried an immediate threat with him as he held a dark and malevolent power from within his own energy aura and fighting spirit.

For Ryu's case...having to finally encounter Gouki had brought him a bit of relief in knowing that the search of having to find his master's killer had came to a direct end, but also at the same time, Ryu had held a strong will of caution from within his spirit as he knew that having to fight against Gouki would be a dangerous risk for him and that the young Japanese fighter had no idea on what techniques and moves that Gouki had up his sleeve.

As a strong gust of wind had blew throughout the entire area of where the confrontation was taking place from, an ominous roar was heard from within the storm clouds that were gathered from within the sky itself and that the presence of the uneasy weather was a direct sign of the unpredicted situation that was happening at the very moment.

"So...we finally meet at last...Ryu. I can easily say that your journey to look for me has come to a direct end and that you're now thinking about the idea of attacking me right now with no hesitation, but I assure you that fighting me would be the last thing that you need to do at the very moment" said Gouki as he looked at Ryu in a cold and menacing way while standing from upon the middle portion of the impact crater and that Gouki had wasted no time in subsiding the dark energy aura that was emitted from his body.

"And why is that Gouki? Why is it that you don't want me to fight against you right now? I have every right to do so after what you've done" said Ryu as he spoke back in a determined state while standing upon his ground of the left-sided area against Gouki.

"Indeed you do Ryu, but even if you muster up the will to challenge me, your feeble power pales in comparison to my own. If you were to fight against me at the given chance...I assure you that you would be dead in less than five minutes" said Gouki.

"That's not true Gouki! You're only trying to scare me into losing my focus so that you can take advantage of it, but I promise you that you won't intimidate me in any way that you can. I vowed to myself that I would track you down so that I can defeat you and avenge my master's death" said Ryu in a precise and confident sight.

"Ha! You speak with a fool's tongue Ryu. Your ambition to defeat me may be strong, but your physical strength and fighting spirit says otherwise. Regardless...you will soon learn about the true power that Ansatsuken holds and you'll succumb to its great might in due time" said Gouki as he looked at Ryu with a menacing glance on his face.

"Not if I have something to say about it. Before we get things started Gouki, I need you to answer one question that's been on my mind ever since I began my journey to find you" said Ryu.

"And what would that question be?" said Gouki.

"I need to know on why you did it. Why did you kill your own brother from within that fateful fight? Why did you kill the only person that cared very much for you and wanted to help you out? Why Gouki?!" said Ryu as he spoke to Gouki in an angered way.

When Gouki had heard that question from Ryu and saw the determination that was on the face of the young Japanese fighter, the dark Ansatsuken fighter had made a small frown on his own face as he thought about the past fight that he had with his older brother and that the memory of how he achieved his wicked power from within his own effort had came into his mind from within the given chance of the opportunity.

"You ask me a naive question when you already know the answer Ryu. The fact of the matter is that I was simply following the code of Ansatsuken fighting" said Gouki.

"The code of Ansatsuken fighting?" said Ryu in a puzzled way upon hearing that statement from Gouki.

"Yes. The code of our martial art states that the field of battle does not distinguish between friend and foe. Those who battle against Ansatsuken fighters such as myself are nothing more than mere fools who die through the unstoppable strength of our martial art. When I killed my brother from within our fight, I killed him in a fair one-on-one combat and that I held nothing back from within my effort. It doesn't matter on who the opponent may be from within my own glance. As long as I can achieve the true power that Ansatsuken holds, I will spare no one that dares to get in my way" said Gouki as he raised his right fist up in mid-air so that he could grasp it and hold it in a tight fist without any hesitation or second thought.

When Ryu had heard that statement from Gouki with his own detection, the young Japanese fighter had made a sternful frown on his face as he knew that Gouki had no regret about slaying his own brother from within their fight and the young Japanese fighter had realized the fact that he was dealing with a dangerous person that had no emotions and no heart from within sight of the scenario.

"In the time that I've spent being a Bushin ninja, I've never met such a vile person who has a ruthless and malevolent fighting spirit. The fact of how he'll kill anyone just to satisfy his dark power is quite frightening to think about and the merciless tendencies he has is something that needs to be taken into caution. If Ryu is preparing to battle against this person, it's safe to say that he needs to keep his guard up and be ready for anything that might happen at the unexpected second" said Guy in his mind as he stood from the right-sided area of the confrontation while looking on with a sternful frown on his face.

"I can easily say that this person is a definite threat to us Sakura. Just having to look at him with my own eyes is sending a chill down my spine" said Jessica as she looked on in a frightened way while standing alongside with Sakura from the distant sideline section of the specific fighting area.

"I can't argue with you there Jessica. Even as we speak, I'm having a hard time trying to keep focus on what's happening right now as my own nerves is rattling just from having to feel that person's energy aura. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm scared right now as to what this warrior may do from within this situation" said Sakura as she looked on in an uneasy, worried state.

"Agreed. Let's hope for the best that Ryu is able to beat this guy and show him that he means business when it comes to protecting his friends" said Jessica.

"Right" said Sakura as she nodded in agreement with Jessica on her statement.

As another strong and ominous roar was heard from within the stirring storm clouds of the afternoon sky, Ryu had continued to keep his sight upon Gouki as the young Japanese fighter had knew from within his own mind that he couldn't afford to falter from within his own determination to defeat Gouki and that he wouldn't rest until Gouki had payed for his past crimes.

"Those eyes of yours...they somehow remind me of Gouken when he had battled against me upon that fateful day. Though he knew that he would eventually die by my hand, Gouken was determined to stand on his ground and be prepared to fight against me with everything that he had. It's no doubt that Gouken has taught you well to be prepared to fight against every opponent that challenges you and that you hold no doubt to yourself in fighting against any opponent that stands in your way" said Gouki as he looked at Ryu with his dark facial expression.

"You got that right Gouki. My master had spent his entire time training me to not only become a martial artist, but also a noble person to respect life and everything around it. Unlike you...I won't cause pain and suffering just so I can increase my own power. If I'm to become a strong and powerful fighter...I will do it through the right means of method and not through the wicked malevolence that you have in your own fighting spirit" said Ryu.

"He he he. You once again speak with a fool's tongue Ryu. Those who practice Ansatsuken will learn of its true dark power and that they will submit to the art of the Satsui No Hadou. I can already sense that you've tasted its magnificent power twice before in the past and you're bound to taste it again a third time from within the future" said Gouki as he crossed his arms upon his chest from within sight.

"Never!" said Ryu as he spoke back in a defiant manner.

"Humph! Struggle all you want Ryu, but the fact of the matter is that you will succumb to the power of the Satsui No Hadou and once that happens, the two of us will then have a decisive battle that'll determine who survives and who dies. I gave into the power of the Satsui No Hadou so that I can get stronger and survive this harsh and unpredicable world. You will do the same thing in the future and learn that you need this power to overcome all threats that get in your way" said Gouki.

"That's not gonna happen Gouki. I will never give into the Satsui No Hadou just so I can use its dark power to survive. I'll use my own strong will and determination to overcome all of the hardships and prove to you that I can become a great fighter without the use of the Satsui No Hadou" said Ryu.

"Ha! You talk just like Gouken when he and I had spoken to one another from within our last conversation. He told me that I needed to eliminate the Satsui No Hadou from within my own spirit so that I could purify myself from its dark power and learn on how to survive without it, but what Gouken didn't realize is that this power has given me a new aspect on life and that I will never let go of it. For such a long time...I've been determined to get stronger so that I can survive a world that has been known for being unpredictable and dangerous. I have struggled throughout my entire life and never wanted to have any fear and doubt of my own abilities and potential. Ryu...I believe that I should tell you the reason of why I am the person that you see before you and that you need to learn the truth behind my actions. Perhaps by then...you'll understand the concept of why I seek to become the strongest fighter of Ansatsuken and that you'll follow the same path of power as myself" said Gouki as he began to explain to Ryu about his own past story.

"When Gouken and I were young children, the two of us had lost our parents to a horrible disease and that we were instantly left alone in the world with no one to care for us. The responsibility of my welfare had fallen upon Gouken's shoulders and though it was hard and tough for him, my older brother was determined to ensure my safety and see to it that he and I would be able to overcome every hardship that stood in our way. Within time, the two of us had met Master Goutetsu from within his dojo home and as he saw the condition of my brother and I, he decided to take the two of us in so that he could care for our well-being and help train us to become martial artists. During the time that we trained under Master Goutetsu, Gouken and I had established a rivalry of sorts as the two of us sought to see on who could achieve the strongest power and learning from within our training and even though Gouken and I had trained and fought against each other from time to time, we still held the brotherly bond that kept us together through the thick and thin of our struggle.

However...our strong relationship wouldn't last for much longer as the years of our training would take its effect on us. As teenagers...Gouken and I had witnessed something that took us in by surprise and it was an event that would change everything when least expected. When Gouken and I had came back to the dojo after getting some water from a nearby lake, the two of us were surprised to discover that Master Goutetsu was emitting an unusual aura of dark energy from within his meditation room and that this energy was something that caused the two of us to feel uneasy as we felt its vile and malevolent source from within our own detection. In due time, Master Goutetsu had explained to us that the energy he held from within his fighting spirit is the core of Ansatsuken fighting and that this power was known as the Satsui No Hadou, or Surge of Murderous Intent. Master Goutetsu had told us that his sensei had taught him about how to harness this unique energy from within his own martial art fighting and that its power would be unstoppable against any opponent that fought its wielder. He then explained to us that the two of us would one day learn how to control the Satsui No Hadou and that we would carry on the ancient tradition of the Ansatsuken martial art.

While Gouken had objected to the concept of the Satsui No Hadou, I was determined to learn much more about it, as its shrouded power had entranced me in an instant and that I wanted to wield such strength so that I wouldn't be a weak and pathetic individual. As Gouken and I had reached adulthood from within our constant training under Master Goutetsu, the two of us would head our separate ways as Gouken would leave Master Goutetsu's dojo upon becoming a young adult while I stayed behind and continued to train under Master Goutetsu. Before he left, Gouken had told me that would find a way to eliminate the murderous energy that the techniques of Ansatsuken had held and that he would develop it into a purely combative martial art. He believed that a person could gain a victory through not a violent style of fighting, but rather through a noble effort as they could use the purified abilities of Ansatsuken from within a safe method. That would be the last time I would see my older brother right before I gained the power that would make me into the warrior that I am today.

As I continued my training under Master Goutetsu, I was determined to gain the ability in learning how to tap into the Satsui No Hadou so that I could wield its power and become an unstoppable fighter that would have no equal in combat. Eventually...Master Goutetsu would learn of my determination to tap into the Ansatsuken power and that he would give me a specific task that I needed to do in order to gain the ability of learning the Satsui No Hadou. He instructed me to head to an isolated island off the coast of Kyoto called Gokuentou so that I could train there in my own accord and not be bothered by anyone from within sight, all while learning how to tap into the Satsui No Hadou and using its power in my own time and accord. Before my departure, Master Goutetsu had given me a scroll to take and that this scroll would describe the details of how I would be able to tap into the Satsui No Hadou. Master Goutetsu had told me that I couldn't come back to the dojo until I mastered the Satsui No Hadou and that he expected for me to learn the power by then. I agreed to his statement and made my departure for the island without any hesitation or second thought.

For the next few years...I spent my time upon Gokuentou as I trained endlessly to increase my own physical strength while learning how to tap into the Satsui No Hadou. I learned that those who aren't prepared to endure its power are driven to complete insanity and that they wouldn't be able to control their actions from within a feral-like state. I trained myself from within my physical and mental states so that I could master the ability with no fault and focus real hard in maintaining a strong and independent will from within the control. Eventually...I learned that the only way I would be able to fully master the Satsui No Hadou is if I severed all emotional ties of humanity and focus solely on winning the fight, not holding anything back from within my battling and that I would only seek to make myself stronger from within the effort. It was from within that point that I was able to grasp the full extent of the Satsui No Hadou and realize that I would be able to get stronger and more powerful from within my own accord and opportunity.

Within time, I returned back to Master Goutetsu's dojo with my newfound power and it was safe to say that Master Goutetsu wasn't too surprised to know that I was able to grasp the strength of the Satsui No Hadou. In due time, I challenged Master Goutetsu to a fight in order to test my ability out and he obliged to my challenge with no hesitation. The two of us had fought in a brutal and relentless state from within our fight and though Master Goutetsu had battled to his very hardest against me, his dwindling strength was no match for my own. As I followed the code of Ansatsuken, I delievered the finishing strike against Master Goutetsu and unleashed the Shun Goku Satsu, or Instant Hell Murder, against him, thus sealing his fate. Even though I had killed Master Goutetsu from within that direct moment, I felt that there was an inner joy from within his last breath as he knew that I was carrying on the tradition of our martial art and that I had intended on fully unleashing its strong power from within this world.

It wasn't long before I found my older brother Gouken and told him of what had happened from within my time. He was enraged and furious that I had killed our master with no hesitation and that he said I was no longer a human, but a demon obsessed with gaining total power. I shrugged off his insult and demanded that he fight against me, in which he accepted on sight. I expected the scenario of having to defeat Gouken with little problem and proving my peak in using the Satsui No Hadou, but to my unexpected shock...Gouken had fought strongly against me and was able to use his own power to beat me from within our fight. As I struggled to get back up from the ground while Gouken had looked at me with a firm expression on his face, I demanded to him that he kill me right then and there from within the code of Ansatsuken so that I could die with my pride and dignity, but to my surprise...Gouken had refused to do so, for even though I had caused him great pain in the murder of Master Goutetsu, he could never bring himself to kill his little brother, due to the fact that he still cared for me with his own heart and spirit. Not only was I shocked by this decision, but I was also disgusted as well in knowing that Gouken had refused to oblige the code of Ansatskuen and that he showed a pathetic sense of pity and mercy to me. Upon managing to recover from his last attack, I told Gouken that his decision of sparing me was a fatal one and that it would come back to haunt him from within the near future. After saying that statement, I left Gouken and went back to Gokuentou so that I could train myself even harder and ensure that I wouldn't suffer another humiliating defeat from within the future.

It wasn't until a few years later that I would return to Gouken and show him that my power and control of the Satsui No Hadou had increased since our last confrontation and it's safe to say that Gouken had realized that his chances of beating me a second time around was quite slim. Gouken was determined to fight me to the very end from within our second fight and the two of us had battled against one another from within one of the most intense and dangerous battles to ever take place. Gouken had battled valiantly against me and tried his hardest to defeat me once more, but his strength had proved to be futile as my growing power had overwhelmed him and left him battered and defeated. As he spoke his final words to me while standing upon his ground, Gouken had told me that even though I had won the battle against him, I still had yet to destroy the good that lied from within this world and that a young student of his was destined to fight and defeat me in future combat, that student being you Ryu. Gouken had said that you had the potential to get stronger from within your efforts and that you could defeat me without the use of the Satsui No Hadou. He claimed that my obsession to unleash the true power of Ansatsuken would be my downfall and that I would fall to the hidden potential of your own fighting ability. Upon saying his last words to me, I decided to finish Gouken off through the code of Ansatsuken and used the Shun Goku Satsu to end his life. After I did that, I took his prayer beads from his corpse so that I could keep them as a reminder of him and my master.

Since that time, I've traveled throughout the world as I've faced many opponents in my time and sent them to the afterlife through the use of my unrivaled fighting ability. In the process...I've also kept watch over you from a distance Ryu and saw the many battles and trials that you've went through from within your own journey. You're determined to prove to me that you don't need the power of the Satsui No Hadou to battle against me in combat, but your foolish ambition to fight against me without revealing your true nature is ignorant and stupid. You're bound to embrace the true heritage of Ansatsuken fighting in use of the Satsui No Hadou and once that happens, the two of us will then have a battle to the death in order to determine on who is worthy and capable of carrying on the succession of the Ansatsuken martial art. This is our fate Ryu. Our destiny!" said Gouki as he was done in explaining his past story to Ryu.

"That's not true Gouki. Your fate and destiny may rely on the Satsui No Hadou to prove your strength, but as for me...I don't plan on going down the same road that you haved walked upon. You threw away your humanity and your feelings for your obsession of the Satsui No Hadou and you went as far as to murder both Master Gouken and Master Goutetsu just so you could prove your so-called almighty strength. As far as I see it...you're nothing more than a cold-hearted demon who'll kill anyone in order to increase your own dark strength and I plan on stopping your rampage here and now" said Ryu as he looked at Gouki in a determined manner while standing upon his own ground.

"Ha! Those are big words to say to me from within this confrontation Ryu. Since you're determined to prove to me that you can beat me without the use of the Satsui No Hadou, I shall test you right now and see if your skills are able to match up against my own from within a battle" said Gouki in a precise way and upon saying that statement to Ryu, the dark Ansatsuken fighter had quickly disappeared from his standing position in the impact crater via a dark energy phase out and instantly reappeared upon the left-sided area of the outskirt field that was a small distance away of where Ryu's standing position was, causing the young Japanese fighter to immediately turn around so that he could see Gouki with his own eyes and be prepared to face off against him from within the given chance of the afternoon confrontation.

"I'm more than ready to fight against you Gouki and I won't rest until you pay for what you've done to Master Gouken and the other victims that you've slayed" said Ryu as he looked at Gouki in a determined way while placing himself from within his fighting stance.

"Very well then. If you believe that you stand a chance against me, go on ahead and attempt to strike me with the first move, but be warned that before this fight is over...I will make you submit to the Satsui No Hadou so that you can learn of your true power Ryu" said Gouki as he brought his arms down from his chest and placed himself from within his own fighting stance while awaiting for Ryu to attack him from within the given chance.

As Ryu saw that Gouki was prepared to fight against him from within sight, the young Japanese fighter had made a sternful frown on his face as he knew that this was the moment he had waited for and though Ryu realized that a battle against Gouki wasn't exactly gonna be easy, he was still determined to fight with everything he had so that he could show Gouki the fact that he would battle without having to use the dark power of the Satsui No Hadou.

"Ryu!" said Guy as he saw that Ryu was about to get ready for his fight against Gouki.

"Guy...I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I wish for you to stay back and let me handle this. Battling against Gouki is a responsibility that I need to handle in my own personal accord and it's best that you and the others don't interfere" said Ryu as he turned his head around from his standing position and looked at Guy in a calm yet precise way.

"Are you sure Ryu?" said Guy.

"I'm positive of my decision Guy. I must handle this fight on my own terms and show my opponent that I mean business when it comes to displaying my strong fighting ability" said Ryu as he turned his head away from Guy so that he could look back at Gouki with his own determined sight.

As Guy had heard that statement from Ryu and saw that his friend was prepared to fight against Gouki without any hesitation or second thought, the Bushin ninja had made a small frown on his face as he realized from within his own mind that Ryu was right about his word and that he needed to honor his request so that Ryu could battle against Gouki without holding anything back from within his own effort.

"Very well then" said Guy as he nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement.

"Guy!" said Jessica as she and Sakura had immediately ran to the location of where Guy had stood from so that they could join up with him from his current standing position and speak to him about the situation that was happening at the moment.

"What's happening right now?" said Sakura as she and Jessica had looked at Guy with some concerned expressions on their faces.

"It seems that Ryu is about to get ready to face off against Gouki from within their fight and he's asked for us to not interfere in it" said Guy as he spoke to the girls in a decent way.

"Not interfere?!" said Jessica in a shocked manner upon hearing that statement from Guy.

"But why can't we help Ryu out? I mean...if that guy proves to be too much for Ryu to handle, the three of us would need to get in there and save him at the given chance" said Sakura in an outraged way.

"I know on how you feel right now Sakura and I too am worried about Ryu's welfare from within his fight against Gouki, but still...the three of us must honor Ryu's wishes and not interfere from within his fight against his enemy. This is a matter of conflict between the two of them that must be sorted out in their own terms and that we mustn't get involved in this battle" said Guy in a calm yet precise state.

As Jessica and Sakura had heard that statement from Guy with their own detection, the two ladies had made some frustrated glances on their faces as they knew that Guy was right about his own word and though both the blonde beauty and the eccentric Japanese girl had wanted to help Ryu out, the two of them had realized that they couldn't interfere in his own personal affair against Gouki and whether they liked it or not...they would have to watch this battle from within their own reluctant glance and hope for the best that things wouldn't unexpected an unexpected bad turn from within sight.

"Ryu..." said Sakura in her mind as she was worried about the young Japanese fighter.

As another thunderous roar was heard from within the stormful sky of the afternoon, Ryu had continued to look at Gouki with a precise expression on his face as he knew that he couldn't falter from within his own chance of battling against his master's killer and that he was determined to fight from within the given chance of his own opportunity.

Upon sensing the right moment to make his first move, Ryu had immediately sprinted towards Gouki's standing position in a fast way and upon coming within striking range of his opponent, the young Japanese fighter had raised his balled-up right fist in the air and attempted to strike Gouki's face with a fast right punch, but Gouki had easily detected Ryu's quick move and used his fast agility to avoid the attack without any problem.

When Ryu saw that his first attack didn't hit its target, he proceeded into throwing a fast left hook punch towards Gouki in hopes of getting a strike against his face, but like before...the dark Ansatsuken fighter was able to avoid the attack through the use of his sharp evasion.

From there, Ryu had proceeded into unleashing a strong barrage of fast punches and kicks against Gouki in a relentless determination of attempting to hurt his opponent from within sight, but to the frustration of the young Japanese fighter...he saw that Gouki was able to evade and parry each attack that came upon him while having a calm and emotionless expression on his face from within his own effort.

As Ryu had tried to strike Gouki with a fast right hand punch, the dark Ansatsuken fighter had used his left hand to quickly catch Ryu's fist from within a strong grip in mid-air and as Ryu saw that his fist was trapped from within his own sight, the young Japanese fighter had made a frustrated expression on his face as he clenched his teeth in a determined manner while trying to fight back against the hard grip that Gouki had upon his right fist.

"I have to say that you are truly pathetic Ryu. I can easily detect all of your incoming attacks with my power and avoid each and every one of them with ease. You call yourself a fighter of Ansatsuken when you're not even able to strike me with one hit?" said Gouki in a precise way while using his left hand to tighten his grip upon Ryu's right fist, causing Ryu to make a painful growl on his face as he felt the excruciating pain that was being pressured upon his fist and that he tried to use his inner endurance to fight back against it from within the given chance.

Not wasting a second from within his own time, Gouki had raised his right leg up in the air and struck Ryu's stomach through the use of a rising knee strike, causing Ryu to make a painful gasp on his face as he felt the surprising power that was behind Gouki's physical attack and that he had bented over from his struggling position while using his left arm to cover the bruised spot of his stomach.

When Gouki saw that Ryu was left vulnerable from within his sight, the dark Ansatsuken fighter had immediately released his left hand's grip from Ryu's right fist and proceeded into throwing a hard right roundhouse kick towards Ryu's face, making a direct hit on sight as the physical power of the attack had instantly knocked Ryu back and sent him flying up through the air so that he could crash upon the ground through his back and lie a few feet away from where Gouki was upon the field.

"Ryu!" cried Sakura as she, Guy, and Jessica had gasped in shock upon seeing Ryu get knocked down by his opponent.

As Ryu had slowly gotten up from the ground so that he could stand back up on his own two feet, he saw that Gouki was slowly approaching him with a menacing glance on his face and that Ryu had made a sternful frown on his own face as he knew that he needed to hold his defense against his opponent so that he could get the chance to fight back against him from within the impromptu battle of the dark afternoon.

Upon seeing that Ryu was ready to face off against him from within his sight, Gouki had narrowed his eyes in an instant as he decided to run towards Ryu very fast through the use of his dark power and upon coming within striking range of his opponent, Gouki had proceeded into attacking Ryu with his own physical barrage attack, causing Ryu to face the tactic head on without any hesitation or second thought.

As Gouki had wasted no time in attacking Ryu with his relentless punches and kicks, the young Japanese fighter had used his strong ability to evade and block some of the attacks that came towards him by his opponent and though Ryu was able to fight back against some of Gouki's strikes and attempt to counter with his own strikes, the rest of Gouki's barrage had proven to be too much for Ryu to handle and that he was suddenly pummeled in a harsh manner by the relentless blows that came from Gouki's physical barrage, getting struck in the face and chest many times by Gouki's fast punches and kicks.

Upon managing to throw a strong left hook punch that made a direct hit against Ryu's face which caused him to stagger back a bit from within sight, Gouki had wasted no time in rushing towards Ryu in a strong way so that he could jump up into the air from within his sprint and begin to turn around real fast in mid-air while extending his right leg out from within the process of his move, initiating a Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku attack that made a direct hit against Ryu and that the young Japanese fighter had felt the rushing blow of twisting kicks that struck his face in a hard and painful way as Gouki had held nothing back from within his attack.

From within the last twisting kick of Gouki's attack, Ryu was knocked into the air once more as he crashed upon the ground through his back from within a short flight and that a harsh bruise was left upon his right cheek as the young Japanese fighter had struggled to get back up from the ground so that he could hold his ground against Gouki, who came back down from the air after the conclusion of his attack so that he could stand a few feet away from where Ryu had lied from at and look at his opponent with a sternful frown on his face.

"This is quite sad to see Ryu. From within a past conversation...Gouken had told me that he had trained you to use every attack and defense technique that Ansatsuken has to hold and yet...I see you here lying on the ground from within a pitiful manner. It's safe to say that Gouken had wasted his time in training a weakling like you and that his effort was for nothing" said Gouki.

"That's...not true Gouki. My master...didn't waste his time in training me. He saw me...as a student who could carry on his fighting style...and show everyone...that Ansatsuken can be used in a non-violent manner. I won't...let you tarnish his good name...from within this fight" said Ryu as he managed to get back up from the ground once more while standing up upon sight and looking at Gouki with a determined expression on his face.

"Is that so? Well then...I guess it's time that I stop holding back and see if you can prove yourself to me in being a fighter. Get ready for my strong assault Ryu" said Gouki as he balled up both of his fists from within a strong manner and from within the given chance of his own accord, the dark Ansatsuken fighter had used his physical strength to immediately jump up into the air from within a strong flight, causing Ryu to keep his guard up as he was ready to face whatever tactic that Gouki had up his sleeve.

Upon coming from within a specific height from within his flight in the air and ascending from within the stormy sky of the afternoon, Gouki had placed his right hand back from his aerial position and started to gather a surge of purple Ki energy from within the core of it, preparing to initiate a special attack against Ryu from within his time and that the young Japanese fighter was prepared to face the technique without any hesitation or second thought.

As Gouki was able to gather enough Ki energy from within his aerial right hand, the dark Ansatsuken fighter had thrusted it foward to Ryu and unleashed an unexpected purple Ki energy fireball that flew very fast towards Ryu's standing position, causing Ryu to make a surprised gasp on his face in seeing the fireball with his own sight and that the young Japanese fighter had immediately jumped to the right side of his standing position so that he could avoid the fireball with ease and watch it explode upon the ground from within its failed attempt of striking its target.

When Gouki saw that his first attack didn't make its mark, he decided to waste no time in gathering his Ki energy from within his own hands so that he could thrust them foward from within his energy completion and proceed in unleashing a fast wave of aerial Ki energy fireballs against Ryu through his own hands while he descended back down to the ground, causing the young Japanese fighter to jump and evade each of the fireballs as they came upon the location of where he was located from and that Ryu had struggled to avoid them and the aftermath explosions that they caused from within their collision to the ground.

"Keep moving Ryu" said Sakura as she saw the entire scenario happen from her spectating position with Guy and Jessica upon the specific fighting area of the outskirt field.

"Don't give up" said Jessica as she watched the event unfold in her own sight.

"Hang in there" said Guy as he saw the battle from within his own time.

As Ryu was able to avoid the last aerial fireball/explosion that came from Gouki, the young Japanese fighter had placed himself from within his fighting stance once more as he started to pant a bit while sweat had came down from his forehead, proving the fact that Ryu was a bit exhaustion from within his constant evasion of Gouki's aerial attack and that he needed to rest a bit in order to get back his strength as soon as possible.

When Gouki had came back to the ground from the completion of his aerial assault and saw that Ryu was exhausted from within his sight, the dark Ansatsuken fighter had made a small smirk on his face as he was a bit impressed by Ryu's reflexes from within his evasion of the aerial fireball assault and that Gouki had realized that the young Japanese fighter could prove to be a formidable foe from within time itself.

"He he he. So it seems that your reflexes and agility isn't sloppy from within sight. I must commend you for being able to avoid my Zankuu Hadouken barrage when you were able to and that most fighters who face the technique aren't able to evade the projectiles for much longer before they end up getting blasted away by them. Perhaps Gouken didn't waste his time in teaching you on how to fight in your own accord" said Gouki.

"You got that right Gouki. What you see here is a fighter who's determined to show you the error of your fighting style and prove to you that senseless violence isn't the answer in getting stronger from within your own determination" said Ryu as he looked at Gouki in a strong-willed way while fighting the inner exhaustion of his fighting spirit.

"Once again...you speak with petty dialouge about how you vow to defeat me without using your fighting style's true power. A person can easily get bored in having to hear the same lines over and over again and frankly...it's starting to get a bit irritating towards me. I suggest that you get ready to face my next move Ryu and see if you can handle it without choking in your effort" said Gouki as he placed himself back into his fighting stance and that he had brought both of his hands together in mid-air of the stance while starting to gather a surge of purple Ki energy from within the open space of his hands' palms, indicating the fact that he was about to unleash a familiar technique against Ryu.

As Ryu saw that Gouki was preparing to unleash a Hadouken attack against him, the young Japanese fighter had made a persistent glance on his face as he knew that he had to battle against Gouki's attack head-on with his own effort and that Ryu himself had decided to bring his hands together in mid-air through his fighting stance so that he could start gathering his own blue Ki energy from within the open space of his hands' palms, giving way that he was preparing to initiate his own attack from within sight.

As Guy, Jessica, and Sakura had looked on with some concerned glances on their faces, they saw that Ryu and Gouki had gathered enough Ki energy from within the palms of their hands and that both fighters were fixing to unleash their attacks against one another from within the scenario of the afternoon conversation.

"Hadouken!" yelled Ryu and Gouki in unison as both fighters had thrusted their hands out in mid-air so that they could unleash their Ki energy projectiles against each other, in which Ryu had unleashed his blue Ki energy fireball while Gouki had released a purple Ki energy fireball.

As the two energy projectiles had flew towards each other in mid-air and struck one another from within the collision of their flight, both projectiles had caused a strong energy surge to happen in an instant as the intensity of the collision had risen up from within the projectiles' clash and that both attacks had fizzled out from within time due to the inner surge that caused a mid-air implosion to happen upon sight.

"Most impressive Ryu. It seems that your Hadouken isn't as weak as I thought it was, but still...I wish to see if you can handle the full extent of the Hadouken's capability" said Gouki in a precise way and upon saying that statement to Ryu, the dark Ansatsuken fighter had placed himself back from within his same fighting stance and brought both of his hands together in mid-air once more as he started to gather a second surge of purple Ki energy from within the open space of his palms, but this time around...Gouki had emitted a small energy purple aura that was seen upon his entire body and that the gathered purple Ki energy from within his palms' open space was much darker and that it held a small white-like surge from within the core of it.

As Ryu saw that Gouki was preparing to fire a potential stronger projectile against him, the young Japanese fighter had wasted no time in putting himself back into his own fighting stance so that he could bring his hands together and start gathering his own blue Ki energy from within a surge-like state as he was determined to counter Gouki's technique with his own special attack that would be much more powerful than his last one.

When Ryu and Gouki felt that they had gathered enough Ki energy from within their fighting stances, the two Ansatsuken practioners had made some relentless glances on their faces as they felt the right moment to unleash their second strikes against one another from within the scenario of their intense fight and that they were determined to see on who had the better technique upon sight.

"Shinku Hadouken!" yelled Ryu as he thrusted his hands foward in mid-air and unleashed the strong blue-white Ki energy surge fireball that flew straight towards Gouki's standing position in a fast manner.

"Messatsu Gou Hadouken!" yelled Gouki as he threw his own hands foward in mid-air once more and unleashed a strong dark purple Ki energy surge fireball that had an inner white-like surge from within the core and an energy aura surrounding it from within sight.

As the two projectiles had collided against each other in mid-air from within the flight, Gouki's projectile had easily bursted through Ryu's own attack with ease and caused it to dissipate in an instant as Gouki's attack had continued its mid-air flight towards Ryu, causing the young Japanese fighter to gasp in shock as he didn't expect to see his own special attack get destroyed so easily by Gouki's own technique.

When Ryu saw that Gouki's projectile was coming straight towards him in a fast manner and that he realized he wouldn't have time to avoid it, the young Japanese fighter had immediately brought both of his arms up in an x-shaped defense position and braced himself to endure the strong impact of his opponent's projectile move.

From there, Gouki's strong dark projectile had made a direct hit against Ryu as the technique had struck both of Ryu's defensive arms in a powerful state and that Ryu himself had clenched his teeth in pure frustration from within his endurance as he felt the intense power that came from Gouki's attack, in which the strength of the projectile had caused Ryu to skid upon the ground through the use of his own bare feet and upon stopping a short distance away of the projectile's dispersion, Ryu had brought both of his arms down from his defensive position as the front part of his arms were mildly scorched from the intensity of the move and that Ryu himself had made a painful yet exhaustion expression on his face from having to endure the attack in his own time.

"Ryu!" cried Sakura in a shocked way.

"Oh no you guys. It looks like that last attack had really took its toll on Ryu" said Jessica as she looked on in a worried sight.

"That I agree Jessica. For him to endure such a harsh and brutal move from within sight is not an easy task to do and to take in the consideration that he's already fought in two battles from within today makes things even more grim as his fighting power isn't at 100%. Ryu may have a strong fighting spirit from within his own body and that he could carry on the will to fight if need be, but even his own body can't overcome the limit of its physical ability. Unless Ryu can figure out a way to overcome his opponent's dark power and fight back with his own strength...his life could instantly end right here and now" said Guy in a precise yet concerned state.

"That can't be" said Jessica in a frightened manner upon hearing that statement from Guy and that the blonde beauty had feared the fact about losing one of her friends from within the afternoon's impromptu battle.

"C'mon Ryu. You can't give up. Not now" said Sakura as she too had looked on in a frightened manner as well and that she was worried about the welfare of her friend.

As Ryu had kneeled down upon his right knee while using his hands to cover the scorch marks that were upon the front portion of his arms, Gouki had crossed his arms upon his chest once more as he saw the struggle that Ryu was going through and that the dark Ansatsuken fighter had made a sternful frown on his face as he felt angered that Ryu wasn't giving in to the Satsui No Hadou from within the given chance of the fight's scenario.

"Now do you see the difference in our powers Ryu? Attacking me with your own noble strength has proven to be futile and your skills against me have failed miserably from within this battle. You now realize that the only way you'll be able to go toe-to-toe with me is if you submit to the Satsui No Hadou and accept the true heritage of Ansatsuken fighting. Forget everything that Gouken has taught you and embrace the true power of your fighting style's heritage. Only then will you learn of how to wield true power and prove to yourself that you'll be an unstoppable force in fighting" said Gouki.

"N...never..." said Ryu as he looked at Gouki in an angered yet frustrated way while continuing to kneel down from within his position.

"You continue to refuse even after what's happen to you from within this fight? Why Ryu? Why do you persist in refusing your fighting style's true power? Don't you realize that you're refusing to accept the unrivaled strength of Ansatsuken? Don't you realize that you're going against the code of our fighting style?" said Gouki in an irritated manner upon hearing Ryu's word to his question.

"I already know all of that Gouki and I can easily tell you that I will never let myself submit to the Satsui No Hadou. While it's true that I let the dark power take control over me twice from within the past...I did it out of both desperation and foolishness just so I could win the fights that I were in. I felt ashamed of myself in knowing that I let my anger and hatred get the best of me from within those specific battles and upon a certain point...I vowed to not let it happen again. I promised myself that I would always remember Master Gouken's teachings and know that he's counting on me to not give in to the darkness of my fighting style. Gouki...you can try all you want in forcing me to submit, but know the fact that you'll fail every time and realize that I will never go down the same path that you've taken. Even if it kills me...I will see to it that I don't give in and that I continue to fight as a strong and noble warrior in my own honor and determination" said Ryu as he used his inner strength to get back up from his kneeling position so that he could stand back up from the ground while raising his arms in a fighting stance and balling up both of his fists without any hesitation or second thought.

When Gouki saw that Ryu had stood from within his own fighting position and that he was ready to continue the battle against him, the dark Ansatsuken fighter had made an emotionless expression on his face as he realized that Ryu wasn't gonna quit from within sight and despite the odds that were stacked against him...the young Japanese fighter was determined to battle against Gouki.

"You just don't know on when to quit, do you Ryu? Even if you stare death in the face and realize that there's a good chance you'll die...you'll still have the same defiance from within your own fighting spirit and show that you're ready to face the unexpected at the given chance. Right now...you face an opponent who has the power and the ability to end your life at any time and in the process...you refuse to unleash the dormant power that could easily help you overcome the difficult problem of your situation. Ryu...are you still determined to continue fighting against me in your present condition?" said Gouki as he crossed his arms upon his chest once more.

"Yes I am Gouki and like I said before...I vow to fight you to the very end through the use of my noble power. Regardless of what might happen, I won't let my anger and hatred take over me just so I can submit to the Satsui No Hadou and help satisfy your evil desire of fighting me in a death match as you see fit. I'll use every bit of my inner strength to battle against you in my own terms and show you that even the strongest warrior can win without the use of a malevolent power. I'm ready whenever you are to continue this battle Gouki" said Ryu as he spoke in a strong and defiant way against Gouki while standing from within his own fighting stance upon sight.

As Gouki had heard that statement from Ryu and saw that the young Japanese fighter was ready to continue the fight from within the stormful afternoon, the dark Ansatsuken fighter had made a sternful glance on his face as he knew that Ryu wasn't gonna give in to the Satsui No Hadou from within sight and even if he tried his hardest to force him, Gouki had realized that Ryu would continue to defy him until the very end of their own relentless battle.

"So it seems that your mind is already made up. I'm not surprised to know that you have the same personality trait of my older brother and that both of you are very stubborn when it comes to accepting the truth about Ansatsuken's true nature. Normally...I would proceed in eliminating you right here and now so that I can get things over with, but I believe that there's still hope for you my naive little friend" said Gouki.

"Still hope for me? What do you mean by that? What exactly are you up to Gouki?" said Ryu in a suspicious manner upon hearing that statement from Gouki.

"I'm not up to anything from within this point. You can consider yourself lucky in knowing that I've decided to spare you from within this fight. Normally...I don't let my opponents walk away from within my battles and that I waste no time in taking their lives through the code of Ansatsuken, but you're an exception to the rule Ryu. Despite that you refuse to accept it right now, I know that somewhere from within your fighting spirit lies a part of you that seeks to gain control of the Satsui No Hadou so that you can use its almighty power to crush your enemies underfoot. Deny it all you want, but I can tell that you want to give in to the darkness of your fighting spirit and accept the true power of Ansatsuken. Only then will the two of us will have a true battle that'll determine on who carries the legacy of Ansatsuken itself" said Gouki as he made a devious smile on his face upon saying that statement to Ryu.

"That...won't happen!" said Ryu in a defiant way.

"Oh but it will Ryu and the fateful day of that fight will be something that I look foward to from within the future. You could say that it's an opportunity that I can't wait to get into from within the chance of fate itself" said Gouki.

Upon saying that last statement to Ryu from within his time, Gouki had immediately turned around from his standing position and began to walk away from the specific fighting area of the grassy outskirt field in the left direction while having the Kanji character of "ten" glowing brightly in pure red upon the back of his karate gi jacket.

"Wait! Where are you going Gouki?" said Ryu as he saw that Gouki was leaving the fighting area from within his surprised sight.

"I am taking my leave from upon this place, for the battle between the two of us is over...for now. In your present condition at the moment...any further fighting against you would be too risky and that I can't afford to accidently kill you from within the given chance. As I said before...I still have hope that you'll come to accept the true heritage of Ansatsuken and that you'll embrace the Satsui No Hadou from within your fighting spirit, thus enabling you to fight against me from upon an equal playing field. When you've come to accept your fighting style's true power...seek me out once more and when we meet and do battle in our next fight...one of us will survive and live long to carry the legacy of Ansatsuken. Until then Ryu..." said Gouki in an emotionless manner as he continued his walk away from the outskirt field's specific fighting area and upon saying that last statement to Ryu, the dark Ansatsuken fighter had immediately disappeared through the use of a quick dark energy phase out, leaving behind his evil presence from upon the area that was detected by Ryu and the rest of his friends.

"Gouki!" cried Ryu as he called out to his opponent in a determined yet desperate manner, but to the frustration of the young Japanese fighter...he saw that Gouki was now gone from his own glance and time.

Upon seeing that Gouki was now gone from his sight, Ryu had made a sternful glance on his face as he knew that his battle against the dark Ansatsuken fighter was now over in an instant and though Ryu was glad to know that things didn't take a worse turn, he still felt disappointed from within his own fighting spirit in knowing that he wasn't strong enough to battle against Gouki from within the given chance and he felt that he had let Master Gouken and the rest of Gouki's victims down in his own mind and spirit.

Before Ryu knew it, he found himself falling to his knees in a tired and exhausted manner while placing both of his hands to the ground so that he could stand from his kneeling position and look at the ground in an angered yet frustrated way in knowing that he wasn't able to defeat Gouki from within the given chance of his own opportunity.

"Ryu!" cried Sakura as she, Guy, and Jessica had immediately ran to where Ryu was located from so that they could immediately come to his aid from within sight.

"Are you okay?" said Guy as he and Jessica had kneeled down towards Ryu so that they could check up on him while Sakura had stood beside them in an instant.

"I'll be...fine you guys. I just need to...get my strength back, that's all" said Ryu as he looked at his friends in a tired yet decent manner.

"That's good to hear" said Jessica as she made a relieved sigh on her face in seeing the decent condition of her friend.

"Ryu...do you think that there's a good chance you may encounter Gouki once more from within the future?" said Guy as he looked on while having a precise glance on his own face.

"I'm afraid so Guy...and from within our next fight, Gouki's gonna expect me...to hold nothing back in using the Satsui No Hadou against him. Even though I've managed...to survive against him today from within this fight...I fear that I won't be...so lucky next time...and that Gouki won't hesitate...to kill me when he's able to. It's safe to say...that I've got my work cut out for me" said Ryu as he spoke to his friends from within his exhaustion.

As Guy, Jessica, and Sakura had heard that statement from Ryu, the three fighters had made some concerned expressions on their own faces as they knew that Ryu was facing a hard and personal ordeal in his own accord and though they wanted to help him out in an instant, the trio knew that this was something that the young Japanese fighter had to do in his own time and opportunity from within his solo terms.

While the group had continued to speak to each other from upon the specific fighting area of the grassy outskirt field, a strong surge of rain had started to pour down upon them through the afternoon's stormful sky and even though they were getting drenched by the falling water drops of the weather, the group wasn't affected upon sight as they felt that the rain was a sign of relief in knowing that an unexpected yet dangerous fight was now over and that they could rest and recover in their own time.

For Ryu however...he continued to have a somber expression on his face as he continued to look at the ground in a frustrated manner in thinking about his failed battle against Gouki and what his opponent had said to him from within the process of the fight. To realize that he wasn't able to fight and beat Gouki from within his own full effort was something that left Ryu angered and disappointed in his own mind and fighting spirit and he wondered on if he would able to get stronger and fight against his sworn enemy from within their next fight.

"Damn it! I wasn't strong enough against him. I wasn't able to defeat Gouki and avenge Master Gouken's death. Gouki was able to fight against me with no problems from within our battle and I have reason to believe that he wasn't even trying his hardest against me, like as if I meant nothing to him in the fight and that he was only playing with me as if I was just a puppet to him. Was I a fool to challenge Gouki prematurely in a hasted effort to avenge Master Gouken's death? Did Gouki realize that I wasn't strong enough to fight against him in his own accord at the start and that he only spared me in hopes that I would embrace the Satsui No Hadou and fight against him in a death match from within the future? No...I can't afford to think like that. I can't let Gouki's evil power and intimidation overtake me in a state of fear and frustration. I have to overcome this so that I can get stronger and defeat Gouki in my own noble right. I can't afford to think about the possibility of using the Satsui No Hadou just so I can defeat Gouki through a coward's method. I won't forsake the teachings and discipline that Master Gouken had taught me from within the past. No matter on what happens...I will get stronger in my own accord and defeat Gouki through my own honorable power and determination. I swear that next time...Gouki won't defeat me in a humiliating manner and that he'll learn the lesson of his own folly" said Ryu in his mind as he clenched his teeth in a frustrated yet determined way while balling up his right fist from his kneeling position.

As Sakura saw that Ryu had continued to look on in a frustrated state from within her own sight, the eccentric Japanese girl had made a small frown on her own face as she realized that Ryu was angered about the outcome of the match and that she was hoping that he would be able to overcome the scenario and get much better from within his own time and accord.

"Ryu..." said Sakura in her mind as she looked on in a worried way while the rain had continued to pour down upon her and her friends from within their own time upon the outskirt grassy field.

**Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan/ Kinuta Park**

The next day around 10:16 A.M. at the Kinuta Park, Ryu, Guy, Jessica, and Sakura were taking their time in having to speak to each other from upon a specific conversation area of the park that was located in the northeastern section of the vicinity from within a clear and pleasant day and that the quartet was having one last talk with each other before Ryu's departure from within his own personal journey.

"So Ryu...you're fixing to get back on your journey as soon as possible? I mean...after what's happen yesterday...you should take the time to rest and recover your strength" said Jessica as she, Guy, and Sakura had stood from the right side of the conversation area while Ryu had stood from the left side of the specific spot and that the young Japanese fighter had held his white duffel bag upon his right shoulder while the front part of his arms were taped up in order to heal the burn marks that Ryu had suffered from within his battle against Gouki.

"Thanks for the advice Jessica, but I'm afraid that I can't stay here from within the given chance. I'm perfectly fine right now and I believe that I can continue on my journey with no problem. It's very important for me to continue my training so that I can get stronger and much better from within the coming future. Knowing that Gouki is still out there gives me an uneasy feeling and that I can't afford to let him continue his malevolent way of fighting. Regardless on how hard the situation is at the moment...I have to keep my head up and continue to train and battle in order to stop Gouki once and for all" said Ryu as he spoke in a calm yet determined manner.

"That I agree, but still...you need to keep your guard up and train well in your own determined watch Ryu. There's no telling on when you'll encounter Gouki again and that you need to be ready for him or any other threat that gets in your way" said Guy.

"Right. I'll be sure to have myself prepared for the next ordeal that I might encounter and that I'll overcome it with no problem" said Ryu.

Upon hearing that statement from Ryu with his own detection, Guy had nodded in agreement with the young Japanese fighter on his word and felt that his friend would be able to get back on track and continue to improve himself in his fighting style while making sure that nothing unexpected would interfere in his own personal time.

"I hate of having to see you go once more Ryu. I was hoping that you would stay and see the Sumidagawa Fireworks Festival with my friends and I from this coming Saturday" said Sakura as she looked on in a disappointed way.

"Well Sakura...as much as I would like to take your offer and attend the festival with you and your friends, I have to focus on the important task at hand and that's to get strong and better in my training so that I can be prepared for my next fight against Gouki. When I'm able to...I'm come back here to Tokyo and check up on you and the rest of your friends so that I can see on how you're faring from within both your training and your fighting" said Ryu.

"That sounds fine by me Ryu. I promise you that when you come back, my friends and I will be much stronger upon sight and that I would like to get the chance to take you on in another battle so that I can enjoy another round of excitement in fighting against you with my own skills" said Sakura as she made a confident expression on her face while balling up her right fist in mid-air from within the process of her statement.

As Ryu had heard that statement from Sakura, the young Japanese fighter had nodded in agreement with the eccentric Japanese girl on her word and knew from within his own mind that he would be expecting another battle between him and Sakura from within their next meeting down the road of the future.

"I guess this is where we say our good-byes for now Ryu" said Jessica as she spoke to Ryu in a decent state.

"Indeed. You take care of yourself and make sure to train well in your own accord" said Guy as he spoke to Ryu in a decent manner as well.

"I'll be sure to do just that. Farewell for now my friends" said Ryu as he said his own good-bye to Guy, Jessica, and Sakura from within the conclusion of the conversation and from there, the young Japanese fighter had turned around from his standing position so that he could walk away from his friends as he made his way to the left direction of the specific area so that he could leave the park in due time and get back on his journey without any hesitation or second thought.

"So Guy...do you think that Ryu will be okay from within the continuation of his journey?" said Jessica as she looked at Guy in a decent way.

"I'm sure that he'll be just fine Jessica. Our friend is the type of person who doesn't give up that easily and that he'll continue to train and improve his fighting abilities at the given opportunity. Though Ryu wasn't able to beat his sworn enemy from within their confrontation yesterday, he isn't gonna let this problem affect him in his own accord and that he'll work very hard to make sure that he's ready for the next battle against Gouki. Something tells me that Ryu will definitely come back as a much more powerful warrior and that he'll succeed in his own personal mission of avenging his master's death" said Guy in a precise sight.

Upon hearing that statement from Guy with her own detection, Jessica had nodded in agreement with her boyfriend on his word and knew from within her own heart that Ryu would be okay from within his personal journey.

As Sakura saw Ryu's departure from the area with her own glance, the eccentric Japanese girl had made a determined smile on her face as she thought about her next confrontation with Ryu and that she couldn't wait to have another fight with her good friend.

"Ryu...I promise you that I'll give you a good fight when the two of us meet again. I'll train very hard from within the given chance so that I can make sure my skills are on the same level as your own. Rest assured Ryu that I'll do my very best to make you proud in knowing that I want to become and strong and noble warrior, just like you" said Sakura in her mind as she continued to look on with a determined expression on her face and that she, Guy, and Jessica had hoped for the best that Ryu would be able to continue on his personal journey and succeed in it without any hesitation or problems from within his own time and determination.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Ryu continues on his personal journey as he seeks to improve his fighting abilities and techniques so that he can be ready to take on Gouki once more in a potential future fight. While traveling through the country of Spain in his own opportunity, Ryu meets up with Ken and Eliza in a surprising manner and learns that the couple is spending some time in the country as part of their European Summer Vacation. Within time, the trio heads to a local bullfighting competition in the city of Barcelona and during their time from within the event, they encounter a popular matador named Vega, who is entranced by Eliza's beauty and begins to have a secret infatuation towards her. What Ryu, Ken, and Eliza don't realize is that Vega is a member of Shadaloo and that he's under orders to keep a lookout for Ryu, who happens to now be targeted by the organization's leader, Bison, for an unknown agenda. Vega is determined to complete his job of having to not only capture Ryu for Shadaloo, but also to satisfy his own personal desire as he seeks to gain the love and affection of Eliza so that he can make her his own. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	41. Chapter 40: The Bloodthirsty Matador

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 4: The Shadaloo Story**

**Chapter 40: The Bloodthirsty Matador of Spain**

* * *

**Sant Marti, Barcelona, Spain/ El Poblenou - Rambla de Poblenou**

It was a clear and warm late Monday morning around 11:45 A.M. at the Rambla de Poblenou that was located in the El Poblenou neighborhood of Barcelona's Sant Marti district and the citizens of the neighborhood had went about with their usual businesses from upon the main commercial pedestrian street, in which some of the residents had walked up and down upon the street in a decent manner while others had sat from the benches of the street in their own accord and the rest had took the time to visit the shops and stores that were seen from within the specific area of the neighborhood. Sant Marti was known for being the 10th district of Barcelona and that it was located upon the Eastern side of the city's location. Sant Marti borders the Mediterranean Sea, Sant Adria del Besos, and four other districts of Barcelona from within its time, which includes Ciutat Vella, Eixample, Horta-Guinardo, and Sant Andreu.

From upon the middle portion of Rambla de Poblenou, Ryu had made his way down the right direction of the main commercial street as he was dressed up in his white karate gi attire while carrying his white duffel bag upon his right shoulder and that the young Japanese fighter had held a small frown on his face as he was thinking about his own personal scenario while walking from within his peaceful state of mind.

During his walk down the pedestrian street, Ryu had thought back to his past battle against Gouki which occured from last Wednesday back in Tokyo, Japan and even though Ryu had fought to his hardest against his sworn enemy, Gouki had proven to be too much for Ryu to handle and that the young Japanese fighter was unable to defeat his opponent from within the scenario of the match itself.

To make matters worse, Gouki had told Ryu that his current strength would be no match against him in future combat and that the only solution to solve the problem was to embrace the Satsui No Hadou and use its dark power in an instant so that he could learn and accept the true nature of Ansatsuken fighting. Gouki had then explained to Ryu that the two of them would one day meet in a fateful confrontation of a death match and that one of them would survive the fight and carry on the legacy of Ansatsuken itself. Upon saying his last statement to Ryu, Gouki had left the fighting area without any hesitation and disappeared once more through the use of his dark power, causing Ryu to have both anger and guilt from within his fighting spirit in knowing that he wasn't strong enough to fight against Gouki from within their confrontation and that the young Japanese fighter was determined to not suffer another defeat from within the given chance of a second opportunity.

"It's been five whole days ever since my tough battle against Gouki and even though my physical wounds from the fight have healed, my mental ones are still there as each of them ache in pain of what I had to go through. Gouki had proven to be an instant threat towards me from within our fight and even though I had battled against him with everything I had...my power was still not enough to overcome his own dark and malevolent strength. I was an idiot to challenge him too soon and that I needed to train a bit more in order to ensure that my power was at a decent level, but my determination to avenge Master Gouken's death had easily blinded me and I ended up losing to Gouki in such a humiliating manner. I can't afford to let something like that happen again in the near future and that I must improve my abilities and techniques so that I can be ready to face Gouki from within our next fight" said Ryu in his mind.

From there, Ryu had decided to stop from within his walking so that he could turn his sight to the clear blue sky of the late morning as he thought about the hard ordeal that he was going through at the moment and that he wondered on what was gonna happen to him from within the uncertainty of the future itself.

"Still though...I have to wonder on if I'll be able to stand a chance against Gouki from within our next battle? The only reason that Gouki spared me is cause he still believe that I'll embrace the Satsui No Hadou and accept the true heritage of Ansatsuken fighting so that I can help satisfy his evil desire of having a death match against him. There's no way in the world that I'll help Gouki gain his evil dream and that I'll continue to fight against him in using my own noble strength. I vowed to myself that I would never let the Satsui No Hadou overtake me again and that I'll train long and hard to ensure that it doesn't happen. Master Gouken...I wish that I could talk to you right now and see on what your advice would be to me on how to handle this ordeal. You'd probably say that I would need to not let the fear of uncertainty get the best of me and that I would need to focus on completing the task at hand. If that's the case...I'll work very hard in my own accord Master Gouken and focus all of my effort in perfecting my fighting skill so that I can be ready for my next encounter with Gouki. I promise you that I will avenge your death and see to it that Gouki is stopped once and for all" said Ryu in his mind as he made a determined glance on his face while continuing to look at the clear blue sky from within his own decent time.

As Ryu had continued to think about his own scenario from within his time, an unexpected yet familiar voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught Ryu off-guard from within sight and that the young Japanese fighter didn't expect to hear the voice from within the opportunity of the late morning.

"Well well...this is quite a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here in Spain old buddy" said Ken's voice as it was spoken from behind Ryu's standing position.

When Ryu had heard Ken's voice from within his detection and made a small gasp on his face from within sight, the young Japanese fighter had immediately turned around from his standing position and made a surprised expression on his face as he saw that Ken and Eliza were standing a small distance away from him and that the couple had made some decent smiles on their faces in seeing Ryu from within their own given chance.

Instead of being in his casual attire, Ken was dressed in his summer attire, which consisted of a white sleeveless athletic shirt, a pair of blue jeans, white socks, and a pair of white tennis shoes. As for Eliza...she was dressed in her own summer attire, which consisted of a black sleeveless tank top shirt, a white pleated short dress skirt, and a pair of white low-heel dress sandals. Besides her summer attire, Eliza had wore a pair of black sunglasses that hung from the top of her head and she wore a brand-new white purse that hung upon her right shoulder from within sight.

"Ken! Eliza!" said Ryu in a surprised way upon seeing his two friends from within an unexpected manner.

"Hey there Ryu. Long time no see. How have you been doing?" said Ken as he and Eliza had made their way to Ryu's standing position from the pedestrian street so that they could greet their friend from within a decent way, in which Ken had used his right fist to do a traditional sparring punch with Ryu's left fist in mid-air from within sight and in the process of the move's conclusion, Eliza was able to give Ryu a decent hug from within the given chance of the meeting itself.

"I've been doing pretty good in my own accord Ken and that I've been traveling around as usual from within the opportunity. What exactly are you and Eliza doing here in Spain?" said Ryu.

"Well Ryu...the two of us are enjoying a European Summer Vacation from within sight and that Spain is the latest stop from within our travel" said Ken as he and Eliza had stood side-by-side with each other during their conversation with Ryu.

"Indeed. Ken and I have already been to England, France, Greece, Germany, and Italy from within our vacation ever since we started back in June and now...we're here in Spain to continue having fun and excitement from within the given chance" said Eliza in a cheerful manner.

"That I agree and once the two of us are done with our vacation, we're gonna head back to San Francisco so that we can rest and get prepared for our wedding, which is scheduled to take place at the end of August on the 31st. It's safe to say that Eliza and I can't wait to tie the knot from within our wedding and that we can solidify our love and devotion to one another in holy matrimony" said Ken in a happy way.

"Agreed" said Eliza as she nodded in agreement with Ken on his statement.

"I have to say that I'm quite happy to see the two of you enjoy yourselves from within your vacation and as I said before, I would be more than honored to be at your wedding" said Ryu as he made a decent smile on his face in seeing the love and happiness of Ken and Eliza.

"That's good to hear Ryu. The two of us would definitely like it to have our friends and family come to our wedding. It's something that I look foward to in due time" said Eliza.

"Right" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Eliza on her statement.

"So Ryu...did anything exciting happen to you from within your journey? Did you get involved in any new street fights?" said Ken.

"You could say something like that Ken and you won't believe on what I've been through so far. It's an unbelievable adventure that's gonna take you in by surprise when I tell you and Eliza all about it in due time" said Ryu as he made a decent glance on his face in saying that statement to Ken.

A few minutes later at a local cafe that was located upon the Northern section of Rambla de Poblenou, Ryu, Ken, and Eliza were inside the less crowded vicinity as the three of them were about to get some lunch from within sight and that Ryu would explain to Ken and Eliza about the trials and tribulations that he had to go through from within his latest journey.

While Eliza had took the time to speak to a Spanish waitress at the cafe's ordering counter in getting the lunch for her and the others, Ryu and Ken had sat down at a nearby table that was located from the right-sided front portion of the cafe's front section and unknown to the gentle blonde from within her own time, her fiance was learning much about the hard battle that Ryu had to go through not too long ago.

"So you finally met and fought against Gouki back in Tokyo?" said Ken as he spoke to Ryu in a calm yet serious manner upon learning about his friend's recent battle against Gouki and that the US Martial Arts champion had sat from the right side of the table while Ryu had sat from the left side of the table, all while having his white duffel bag sitting next to his seat upon the floor.

"Indeed I did Ken and I thought for sure that I would stand a chance against our master's killer, but unfortunantely...Gouki had proven to be much more than I could handle. His power and speed was like nothing that I've ever seen before in combat and during our battle...I felt that Gouki was holding back his full power upon sight so that he wouldn't finish me off very quickly in an accidental manner. In my honest opinion...I thought for sure that I was gonna die from within that fight, but it seems that fate was on my side and that Gouki had decided to let me go from within the conclusion of our clash, but before his departure, he gave me a direct warning that our next battle would be even more dangerous and that one of us would leave that fight alive while the other one would be dead. Right now, I don't know on whether or not I can get strong enough to face Gouki from within the next battle and I fear that when I face Gouki in our next bout...there's no telling on what might happen from within that fight" said Ryu in a sternful way as he told Ken about his past battle against Gouki.

"Darn it! I can't believe that you had to go through such a hard and tough ordeal from within your own time Ryu. While I was off goofing around with Eliza, you were in a life-or-death situation against Gouki and that you barely got out of there alive. Perhaps if I was with you when you had met Gouki, things would've possibly turn out different in the end and that Gouki would've be defeated by the two of us with no problem" said Ken as he looked on in a frustrated state upon thinking about the scenario from within his own mind and that the US Martial Arts champion had balled up his right fist upon the table in an angered manner from within sight.

"There's no need for you to get frustrated Ken. Even if you were there to help me out, it wouldn't have changed the outcome of the situation. The thing about it is that the two of us combined would still be no match against Gouki's unknown power and despite putting everything we have against him, you and I would still be defeated by him and that Gouki would only say that we were weak and pathetic to challenge him to a battle in the first place. The only way that I see the two of us beating Gouki is if you and I train constantly from within our own time and see to it that our fighting abilities are raised to the next level of our own fighting potential. It's not exactly gonna be easy and that we might face some tough trials from within our work but still...Gouki must be stopped so that his relentless rampage doesn't claim another innocent life from within the future" said Ryu.

"That I agree and I can easily say that I'm not gonna slack off anytime soon. Knowing that you were in a deadly fight against Gouki causes my own blood to boil and I can't afford to have you face off against him alone in your next battle. I'm gonna see to it that I help train with you from within sight so that you and I can be ready to fight Gouki when the time comes" said Ken in a confident way.

"Are you sure about that Ken? I mean...I don't wish to interrupt any time that you have with Eliza and that I can easily handle this problem in my own accord" said Ryu.

"Don't sweat it Ryu. I owe it at least to you and Master Gouken for helping me become the man that I am today and that I have to do my part in stopping Gouki. Rest assured that I'll help you get strong from within the training so that Gouki faces defeat from within the coming future of your next fight against him" said Ken.

When Ryu had heard that statement from Ken and saw that his friend was willing to help him out from within the ordeal, the young Japanese fighter had made a small smile on his face as he realized that Ken was determined to do everything he can to assist him in the matter and that Ryu was happy to know that he had such a strong and good friend to aid him from within his own personal situation.

"Thanks Ken. I don't know on what to say" said Ryu.

"Think nothing of it Ryu. Friends need to stick together to get through unexpected bad situations and this one will be nothing against our combined strength. I assure you that we'll beat Gouki and avenge Master Gouken's death" said Ken as he looked on in a confident yet determined sight.

"Right" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Ken on his statement and realized that he couldn't afford to give up and let the situation against Gouki get the best of him from within his own personal determination.

**Sant Marti, Barcelona, Spain/ Avinguda Diagonal**

An hour later from upon a downtown Eastern street that was located in the main Central section of a well-known important avenue called Avinguda Diagonal, Ryu, Ken, and Eliza were making their way down the right-sided crowded sidewalk of the specific street and that trio was taking their time in having to speak to each other from within their own accord and opportunity.

"Whew! I have to say that I'm quite stuffed right now you guys. Eating three sub-sandwiches along with some potato chips and an ice cold strawberry drink can really help satisfy an appetite" said Ken as he patted his stomach with his right hand while walking alongside with Eliza from within sight.

"Agreed honey. I don't think I can take another bite right now and that I need to digest the food that I've recently eaten" said Eliza as she looked at Ken in a gentle manner.

"I'm glad to see that all of us were able to get something to eat so that we can maintain our energy and continue to enjoy the day in our own sight. Where exactly are we heading to now you guys?" said Ryu as he walked behind the couple while carrying his white duffel bag upon his right shoulder.

"Well Ryu...we're fixing to make our way over to an arena that's not too far from where we are so that we can see a bullfighting competition" said Ken as he looked back at Ryu in a decent way.

"A bullfighting competition?" said Ryu in a puzzled manner upon hearing that statement from his friend.

"Yeah. When Eliza and I had left our hotel room from earlier this morning, I spoke to the manager of the hotel and asked if anything special was gonna happen from today and he told us that a bullfighting event was scheduled to take place at the El Monumental arena that's located from upon the Avingudal Diagonal. Eliza and I have decided to head there in our own time so that we could witness our first bullfight and watch it up close instead of having to see it on television" said Ken.

"I've heard much about bullfighting before from within my travels, but never got the chance to see one up close" said Ryu.

"Then it's safe to say that you're gonna get the opportunity Ryu and learn much about Spain's culture and history from within the process" said Ken in a determined manner.

Upon hearing that statement from Ken with his own detection, Ryu had nodded in agreement with his best friend on his word and decided to head on over to the arena with Ken and Eliza so that he could enjoy the competition and spend some time with his friends from within the process of his own accord.

**Sant Marti, Barcelona, Spain/ El Monumental**

An hour later at the El Monumental arena that was located upon the northeastern section of Avinguda Diagonal, a huge crowd that was full of local residents and tourists had sat throughout the stands of the outdoor bullfighting arena and that all of them had yelled and cheered on in excitement as they knew that the bullfighting competition was about to start in the next few minutes and that they were determined to witness the event from within their own time and opportunity.

While the arena officials had took the time to make sure that everything was prepared for the event from upon the field and the stands, Ryu, Ken, and Eliza had sat from a front row section of the stands that was located from upon the southwestern area of the bullfighting arena and that the trio had looked on with their own decent manner as they too had waited for the event to take place from within their own time.

"I have to say that this arena is packed full of bullfighting fans from within sight. I never knew that such a sport could bring so many people together at the given opportunity" said Eliza as she looked around in a decent manner while sitting next to Ken from the right side of the trio's sitting position.

"Well Eliza...it's safe to say that bullfighting has been a part of Spain's culture for many centuries and that it's often considered to being an integral part of the country's society and lifestyle. Whether people like the sport or not, bullfighting can easily attract millions of spectators from within sight and that each and every one of them seek the thrill and danger that bullfighting has to offer" said Ken.

"I see" said Eliza as she nodded in agreement with Ken on his statement.

"From what I've learned so far in my own accord, the matadors who battle against the bulls train themselves every day to make sure that they maintain fast reflexes, agility, grace, and coordination from within their trials. Each matador knows that they can't afford to slack off when they're doing their job and that they must work real hard to give a good performance to the crowd that's watching them" said Ryu as he sat next to Ken from the left side of the trio's sitting position.

"If that's the case...I'd say that we're about to witness some good matches from within our time" said Eliza.

"That I agree" said Ken as he nodded in agreement with his fiancee on her statement.

A few minutes later from upon the dirt field of the outdoor bullfighting arena, a young Spanish man had stood from the middle portion of the arena's field from within sight as he was getting ready to speak to the audience through the use of a microphone and that he was dressed in a black business suit attire while having short black hair and decent orange eyes from within his appearance.

"Ladies and gentlemen...we welcome each and every one of you on this beautiful day to our special bullfighting exhibition challenge. 12 of Barcelona's strongest and noble matadors will partake from within this challenge so that they can entertain you and show you the attributes of what makes them matadors from within their time. This challenge will test the matadors' strength and determination as each of them will attempt to subdue and slay the bulls without the use of their personal assistants. Most would say that this is a dangerous situation to go through and that the matadors are risking their own lives from initiating this type of action, but these 12 specific matadors aren't afraid of the risks and all of them are determined to prove to everyone that they don't require the aid of their assistants in defeating the bulls from within their own given chance. We assure all of you that you'll enjoy the excitement and danger that this challenge has to offer and in the end...each and every one of you will be impressed by the confidence and power that our matadors have from within their own spirits. Now then...let's begin the challenge!" said the young Spanish man in an excited way as his voice was heard throughout the arena via the loud speakers that were placed throughout the top portions of the arena.

Upon hearing that explanation from the young Spanish announcer with their own detection, the crowd in the arena had cheered and applaud in total excitement as they were determined to see the exhibition challenge without any hesitation and some of the spectators had wondered on if the matadors would stand a chance in completing the challenge without any error or fault from within the effort.

"Our first matador is a young man who has gained the love and respect of Barcelona's own citizens from within his hard-working efforts. His calm and collective attitude gives him an edge against any bull that tries to strike against him and though he always maintains a suave personality outside of the bullfighting ring, he can easily show his true identity in being one of Spain's toughest bullfighters. Ladies and gentlemen...please welcome Vega Fabio La Cerda!" said the young Spanish announcer.

From there, a young Spanish man had slowly emerged from the left-sided matador entrance of the outdoor bullfighting arena after the young Spanish announcer's statement and upon making his way to the center of the field, the young Spanish man had used his right hand to wave to the cheering crowd in a decent manner while his left hand had held a red muleta (cape) from within sight.

The young Spanish man's appearance was that of a suave person that looked to be in his late 20's and that he had long brown hair, of which it was tied up in a ponytail and calm brown eyes. His matador attire had consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt, a black tie, a green long-sleeve Spanish matador jacket with a gold design, a red sash that held a sheathed rapier upon its right side, a pair of Spanish matador pants with the same gold design as the jacket, white leggings, and a pair of black matador shoes. This person was known as Vega Fabio La Cerda: a suave matador who has a cunning yet narcissistic personality and that he values pure beauty from within his own time.

When Vega had came to the center of the field and stopped from within his position while continuing to wave to the cheering crowd, the young Spanish announcer had departed from the area as he exited through the matador entrance in his own time so that he could allow Vega to get ready to perform from within his own accord and opportunity.

"Whoa! It looks like the ladies here are going wild for Vega" said Ken as he looked around from his seat and saw that many Spanish girls were cheering in an excited manner while yelling Vega's name from within sight.

"Indeed they are. He must really be that popular here in Barcelona" said Ryu.

"No kidding" said Eliza.

As Vega had continued to wave to the cheering crowd in a decent state, the suave matador had turned his sight to the southwestern area of the bullfighting arena and upon doing so, Vega had made a small gasp on his face as he saw Eliza with his own surprised sight and that he was immediately taken aback by the unique beauty and kindness that the gentle blonde had possessed from within her own heart and spirit.

"Such...beauty..." said Vega in his mind as he continued to look at Eliza with a mesmerized glance on his face.

From there, Vega had decided to leave his standing position from the middle portion of the dirt field so that he could make his way over to where Eliza had sat from and see her from within his own time and opportunity.

"Guys...he's coming over here right now" said Eliza as she looked on in a surprised manner in seeing Vega's approach towards her and the others.

"I wonder what he wants at the moment?" said Ken.

"We'll soon find out" said Ryu.

Within time, Vega had came to the location of where Ryu, Ken, and Eliza had sat from and in doing so, the suave matador had stood a few feet away from the front row stand of where the trio was located from.

"I must say that I'm quite surprised to see such a delicate and beautiful woman like you here in this arena. Have you come here to see the bullfights of today?" said Vega as he spoke to Eliza in a gentle manner while standing a few feet away from the front row stand of where Ryu, Ken, and Eliza had sat from.

"You could say something like that. I'm here with my fiance and his friend right now and that all three of us wish to see the concept of a bullfight" said Eliza as she spoke back in a polite way while introducing herself, Ken, and Ryu to Vega from within the conversation.

"Then I can say you're in good luck as yours truly is about to show you on how a matador performs for his fans and his country. I assure you that you'll be amazed at my ability and see the reason of why I'm one of Spain's greatest matadors. Before I depart and get ready to perform, I wish to give you this rose as a sign of respect towards your beauty" said Vega as he used his right hand to pull out a red rose that lied from the right-sided pocket of his Spanish matador jacket so that he could give it to Eliza without any hesitation or second thought.

From there, Eliza had leaned over from her seat so that she could use her own right hand to get the rose from Vega and look at it in a decent way while having an admired expression on her face in hearing the remark that Vega had said to her about her beauty.

"Thank you so much for the rose" said Eliza as she looked at Vega in a cheerful way while sitting back down in her seat.

"It's no problem on my part. May I ask on what your name is?" said Vega.

"My name? Oh...it's Eliza" said Eliza as she gave her name to Vega in a decent sight.

"Such a wonderful name for a magnificent beauty like yourself. Eliza...I promise you that you and your friends will be amazed by my skills and learn of why I'm regarded as one of Spain's strongest bullfighters. Enjoy yourselves" said Vega as he said his good-bye to the trio so that he could immediately head back to the middle portion of the field and get ready to perform for the crowd without any hesitation or second thought.

"It's quite fortunate for me to meet such a lovely lady at the given chance and that a beauty like herself needs to be treasured by a person such as I. For Eliza to associate herself with those two ugly men is something that I cannot tolerate and that they need to be eliminated as soon as possible so that I can have Eliza all to myself. Now that I think about it...that Japanese man who is with Eliza and the American man right now seems quite familiar to me and that I've seen his face somewhere before. Wait just a minute...could that Japanese man be Ryu Hoshi: the target that Lord Bison seeks?" said Vega in his mind as he made a small frown on his face in thinking about an unknown scenario from within his walking.

As Eliza had continued to look on in an admired manner while having the red rose in her right hand, Ken had made a small frown on his face as he didn't like the fact that his fiancee was taken in by the charm of Vega and that he didn't expect for the suave matador to flirt with Eliza from within his own sight.

"What's wrong Ken? Don't tell me that you're getting jealous against Vega over what he said to Eliza" said Ryu as he saw the frustration that was on the face of his friend.

"Me getting jealous against Vega? There's no way that I'm jealous against him Ryu. I'm admit that Vega does have the charm and personality to speak to a woman with a polite manner, but still...there's no way that I'm jealous of what he said to my fiancee" said Ken as he spoke to Ryu in a defensive manner.

"Even if that was so...there's no need for you to get defensive in my accord Ken. The only thing that Vega wanted to do was to just express his opinion about my beauty and that he only wished to say on how beautiful I was from within his time. You can't go wrong in believing that he has some sort of crush towards me" said Eliza as she looked at Ken in a precise state.

"Perhaps you're right about that statement Eliza, but still...there's something about him that seems...threatening towards the eye. I can't exactly explain it in words, but I can somehow sense that Vega isn't your typical guy on sight and that he's masking his true personality from us. My gut feeling tells me that we need to keep an eye on Vega if he ever speaks to us again from within the coming future of our time here in Spain" said Ken as he looked at Vega with a sternful glance on his face.

As Ryu and Eliza had heard that statement from Ken, both the young Japanese fighter and the gentle blonde had made some concerned expressions on their own faces as they felt that Ken was being a bit hasty towards Vega's character and that the two of them had hoped for the best that Ken's resentment towards Vega would dissipate from within due time.

When Vega had came back to the middle portion of the bullfighting arena's dirt field so that he could stand on his ground and be ready to perform from within the given opportunity, the arena officials had wasted no time in opening up the gate of the outdoor arena's right-sided bull entrance and as the gate had opened, a huge and ferocious black Spanish fighting bull had emerged from its entrance as it made its way onto the dirt field of the arena so that it could stop in its tracks and stand a short distance away from where Vega's location was from upon the area.

As Ryu, Ken, and Eliza saw the fighting bull with their own eyes, the trio had made some shocked gasps on their faces as they saw that the bull had looked to be very dangerous on sight, in which its long white horns were razor-sharp and that it had a menacing glance upon its eyes as it kept using its front right hoof to swipe the ground that was in front of it from within a prepared manner, in which the highly-trained beast was prepared to take on Vega from within the fight.

"That bull looks very dangerous you guys" said Eliza as she looked on in a worried manner in seeing the fighting bull with her own glance.

"No kidding. I can tell right now that the animal has been trained real well for combat and that it looks to maim someone at the given opportunity" said Ken.

"It's safe to say that Vega has his work cut out for him" said Ryu.

As Vega saw that the fighting bull was ready to attack him from within the given opportunity of the afternoon's scenario, the suave matador had made a small smirk on his face as he felt that his opponent would prove to be no match for him and that he was ready to display his matador skills to the audience of the afternoon's special event from within his own accord and opportunity.

"He he he. So...I have to deal with another ugly beast such as yourself in my own time. You should feel honored that you get the chance to take me on in battle and realize the fact that my noble hands will end your life in due time. Now then...let's begin our session, shall we?" said Vega as he lifted his red muleta up in front of him so that he could have the fighting bull look at it and force the creature to charge towards him in a fast manner.

As the fighting bull saw the red muleta with its own eyes, it made a ruthless roar on its face as it immediately rushed towards Vega's standing position from within sight and that the fighting bull was determined to strike Vega in an instant with its extended horns through the use of a fast headbutt attack.

When Ryu, Ken, Eliza and the rest of the crowd saw that the match between Vega and the fighting bull had started, everyone throughout the stands of the outdoor bullfighting arena had made some precise expressions on their faces as they knew that this was the beginning of the bullfighting exhibition challenge and that the spectators had hoped for the best that Vega and the rest of the matadors would fare well from within their own accord during the progress of the afternoon's event.

**Sant Marti, Barcelona, Spain/ La Cerda Residence**

Later that evening around 6:16 P.M. at a brown Spanish villa countryside home that was located outside of the city district near the Mediterranean Sea, Vega had took the time to sit down on a green sofa that was located from the middle section of the home's extravagant living room portion and that the suave matador was enjoying his own personal scenario as he drunk a champagne glass of red wine while listening to a Spanish female opera singer through the use of a radio that was located upon a desk that lied from the left-sided section of the room.

Instead of being in his matador attire, Vega was now dressed in his own personal attire, which consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt, a pair of black business pants, black socks, and a pair of black dress shoes.

After drinking some of his red wine and putting the champagne glass down on a glass table that was in front of him from his sitting position, Vega had leaned back upon the sofa and made a small sigh on his face as he looked at the ceiling of his home's living room in his own daze and thought about the scenario of what had happened from today, in which he wondered on if he would encounter Eliza again from within his own chance in the coming future.

"Beauty is a sacred gift that must never go to waste and that those who seek to preserve it must try their hardest to ensure its safety and protection. That woman who I saw at the bullfighting event from earlier today is an example of this and I feel that she possess remarkable beauty from within her time. To know that she's in the company of two ugly men makes me angry from within my own spirit and I can't afford to let her suffer any more at the given moment. I will see to it that Eliza and her magnificent beauty is rescued from the clutches of those two ugly worms so that she can be with me and learn that I care for her with my own heart" said Vega in his mind as he thought about Eliza from within his own time.

As Vega had continued to think about the current situation that was happening at the moment, the suave matador had decided to turn his head to the right direction of his sitting position so that he could look at a specific portrait that hung from the top wall area of the living room's fireplace.

The specific portrait that hung from the top wall area of the living room's fireplace had displayed the kind-hearted smiling face of a young Spanish woman that looked to be in her late 30's and that she had long black hair and gentle blue eyes from within sight.

When Vega had saw the portrait with his own eyes, the suave matador had made a small smile on his own face as he knew on who the Spanish woman was from upon the portrait and that he started to think about her from within his own opportunity.

"Mother...you taught me well on how to care for the aspects of beauty and that you showed me the reason of why beauty is so important from within this disgusting world. For you to lose your life at the hands of my ugly stepfather was a tragic event towards me and that I couldn't accept the fact that he had murdered you out of jealousy, due to the fact that his ugliness was overshadowed by your magnificent beauty. Fortunantely...I was able to avenge your death and slaughtered my pathetic stepfather with the use of my claw, showing him that no ugly person can ever get away in hurting those who possess true beauty. From that point on...I vowed that I would eliminate everything that's ugly from within this world so that only those who hold remarkable beauty can live and flourish in their own right. That scenario will come into play once more when I eliminate Eliza's fiance, Ken Masters, in due time and ensure that I gain the love and affection of Eliza from within my opportunity" said Vega in his mind as he identified the Spanish woman as being his late mother and that the suave matador had thought about the time that he had spent with his mother back when he was a young child.

"As for their friend Ryu Hoshi...his grim fate will be determined by Lord Bison once I capture him from within my work. Why Lord Bison wants Ryu so bad is something that I don't understand, but as long as I get my desire of having Eliza...that be the only thing that matters to me. My minions who are scattered throughout the city district have done well in following the trio's movements after their departure from the bullfighting event and giving me the information that I seek to know about them and now...it's time that I step up and ensure that I get the job done in my own accord. With the upcoming masquerade party...I'll be able to trap all three from within my sight and see to it that the mission is complete without any problem. Everything shall go according to plan" said Vega in his mind as he made a wicked smile on his face and that he was determined to ensure that things would go his way from within the scenario of the upcoming masquerade party.

**Sant Marti, Barcelona, Spain/ Majestic Hotel and Spa**

The next day around 2:26 P.M. at the Majestic Hotel and Spa that was located in the southeastern section of Sant Marti's downtown area, Ken and Eliza were making their way down a hallway that was located upon the sixth floor of the huge building and that the couple was taking their time in having to carry a couple of shopping bags with their hands as they were heading towards their hotel room from within their own accord and opportunity.

"Oh man Eliza. Why did you had to go and buy so much stuff from that last clothing store we went to? At this rate...we're gonna have to get another closet for you to put this stuff in once we get back home" said Ken as he looked at Eliza in a frustrated manner while carrying some of Eliza's newly-bought clothes in his bags.

"There's no need for you to get fussy at the clothes that I wanted to have Ken. Most of this stuff is quite rare to get and that I want to show my friends back home all the unique dresses that they sell here in Barcelona. Besides that...I was able to get you some clothing as well so that you have can have some new stuff to wear in your own time" said Eliza.

"I thank you for doing that Eliza and I appreciate you in getting me some new clothes from within the shopping, but still...we need to make a limit on how much stuff we can get in the near future from within our next outing. The last thing that I need to do is to pull a muscle from the excessive weight of carrying these heavy bags" said Ken.

"Right" said Eliza as she nodded in agreement with her fiance on his word.

As the couple had reached a specific right-sided hotel room door that was located from the hallway of where they were walking through, Ken and Eliza had noticed that an unusual white envelope was taped upon the upper middle section of their hotel room's door and that the couple had made some surprised gasps on their faces in seeing the unusual envelope with their own eyes.

"What the...? Is that an envelope on our door?" said Eliza as she and Ken had came in front of their hotel room door and looked at the envelope with some confused expressions on their faces.

"I believe so Eliza, but why is it taped upon our door?" said Ken as he placed his shopping bags down on floor so that he could waste no time in getting the envelope with his hands and opening it in an instant to see on what was inside.

When Ken had opened the envelope and brought out a specific white piece of paper that was inside it, he and Eliza had looked at it with their own sight and saw that it was some sort of invitation to an upcoming party that was scheduled to take place in due time.

As Ken and Eliza had read the letter with their own glance, it said: "**Guests of this invitation...you are hereby invited to come join us for the Serrano Masquerade Party that's being held at the Serrano Castle this evening around 8:00 P.M. We advise you to come in your best attire and enjoy the fun and pleasure that the event will bring to its attendees. We'll see you there.**"** Signed: Mr. Ronald Serrano**

"A masquerade party? This is quite unexpected" said Ken as he made a puzzled glance on his face in seeing the invitation with his own eyes.

"Indeed it is. I've never been to a masquerade party before in my entire life Ken. It sounds interesting to think about it and I do believe that you and I should go and check it out" said Eliza.

"That sounds fine by me Eliza, but I wonder on why we got an invitation to it? I mean...the two of us don't know on who this Ronald Serrano guy is and that this letter seems random to get at the given chance" said Ken.

"Perhaps Ken, but still...we can't afford to throw away an invitation that was given to us by the guy who's organizing this upcoming party. For all we know, most of the hotel guests may have already gotten an invitation as well from him and that they're planning to go in their own opportunity. Besides that...I would really like to go to this party so that I can get the chance to spend some time with you Ken and express my sincere feelings towards you while we enjoy ourselves from within the process of this party's excitement. What do you say sweetie?" said Eliza.

As Ken saw that Eliza had wanted to go to the upcoming masquerade party so that she could get the chance to enjoy herself with him, the US Martial Arts champion had made a decent smile on his face as he knew that he couldn't turn down the kindness of his fiancee and that he was determined to make her happy from within their time together during their European Summer Vacation.

"Very well Eliza. I can never say no to a beautiful person like you and that I only wish to spend a great time with you in our Summer Vacation. We'll head to this party tonight and enjoy ourselves from within it" said Ken.

"Thank you so much Ken" said Eliza as she spoke in a happy manner in hearing Ken's statement towards her and from there, the gentle blonde had leaned foward towards Ken's standing position so that she could give him an unexpected kiss on his right cheek, which caused Ken to gasp a bit in seeing his fiancee's unexpected move towards him and that the US Martial Arts champion had started to blush a bit as he felt the affection of love that came from Eliza.

"It's no problem honey. What do you say we head inside and try to get some rest before tonight?" said Ken as he looked at Eliza in a decent manner while putting the invitation letter into his pants' left pocket.

"Sure" said Eliza as she nodded in agreement with Ken on his statement.

From there, Ken had used his right hand to pull out a hotel key card from his pants' right pocket so that he could place it into the slot of the door's electronic lock and open the hotel room door without any hesitation, which would enable him and Eliza to get into the room with no problem.

After putting the hotel key card back into his pants' right pocket and picking his shopping bags back up from the ground, Ken had entered into the luxurious hotel room with Eliza from within sight and and upon getting into the room, Ken had closed the door back in a decent manner so that the door itself could lock from within its closing and enable the US Martial Arts champion and his fiancee to be in the room from within their own private accord.

Later that evening at the hotel's main front outside entrance around 6:42 P.M., Ken had took his time to speak to Ryu from upon the platform section of the hotel's outside entrance during the decent sunset of the sky and that the US Martial Arts champion had explained to the young Japanese fighter about the upcoming masquerade party that he and Eliza were preparing to attend in their own time.

"A masquerade party?" said Ryu in a puzzled way upon hearing a statement that came from his friend while he stood from the right side of the conversation area.

"Yeah and it seems that Eliza wants to go to it so that she can get the chance to spend some time and have fun with me. I'm not exactly a big fan when it comes to social parties such as this, but every now and then...I'll have to tough it out and show everyone that as the CEO of my family's company, I'll go to parties like this and display my noble personality towards the attendees. Since the invitation has no limit on who can attend, you're free to come with us if you want to" said Ken as he stood from the left side of the conversation area.

"Thanks for the invite Ken, but I think that I'm gonna skip this one. I'm not exactly much of a party person and that I'm determined to focus my efforts in raising my skills from within the training. It's very important to me that I make sure my fighting level gets much stronger so that I can be ready to battle against Gouki once more in our next fight and ensure that he's defeated from within my time" said Ryu.

"I agree with you on that statement there. I promise you that when I'm done with this masquerade party with Eliza, I'm gonna help you train in my own opportunity so both of us can see to it that Gouki is defeated and that Master Gouken's death can be avenged" said Ken.

"Right. I look foward to sparring against you when the time comes Ken and that you and I can help each other get strong from within our training" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Ken on his statement.

"That I agree. Well...I better get back to the room so that I can start getting dressed for the party. I'll see you later Ryu" said Ken as he balled up his left fist in an instant so that he could do a decent sparring punch with Ryu, in which the young Japanese fighter had used his own right fist to strike Ken's fist in mid-air from within a friendly manner.

"Indeed. You and Eliza have fun" said Ryu as he said his own good-bye to his friend and from there, the two rivals had went their separate ways upon sight, in which Ken had turned around from his standing position and went back inside the hotel while Ryu had made his way out of the hotel's outside entrance section so that he could head upon the left-sided sidewalk of the street and began to make his way down the left direction of the specific street without any hesitation or second thought.

Later that night around 7:18 P.M. inside Ken and Eliza's hotel room, Ken had sat down from upon the front edge of a king-sized hotel bed that was located from upon the left-sided section of the huge hotel room and that the US Martial Arts champion was dressed in a black tuxedo attire, which consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt, a black bow tie, a black long-sleeve dress jacket, black dress pants, black socks, and a pair of black dress shoes.

As Ken had sat upon the bed in his own time, the US Martial Arts champion was waiting for Eliza to come out of the hotel room's right-sided bathroom that was located from the right-sided section of the huge room and that the gentle blonde was taking the opportunity to get ready in her own personal accord as she was determined to make sure that she was dressed properly for the upcoming event.

"Are you about done in getting ready Eliza?" said Ken as he spoke to Eliza through the bathroom's closed door.

"I am honey. Just give me a few more seconds to put my makeup on" said Eliza's voice as it spoke back through the closed door.

"Oh man. I hate of having to go to an event like this. I'd rather train with Ryu right now than to go to a masquerade party" said Ken in his mind as he made a small sigh on his face in thinking about the upcoming event from within his own time.

As Ken had continued to sit down on the bed in his own time, the bathroom door had suddenly opened from within sight and that Eliza had came out of the bathroom in a decent manner as she was now dressed in her own unique attire for the evening.

To Ken's surprised glance...he saw that Eliza was dressed in a purple sleeveless evening gown dress that stretched all the way to the shin of her legs and that she wore purple satin gloves for her hands and a pair of purple high-heel shoes with ankle straps for her feet. Besides her attire, Eliza's long blonde hair was combed very well and that the gentle blonde had wore purple eyeshadow and strawberry red lipstick for her unique makeup.

"So Ken...what do you think? Do I look beautiful or what?" said Eliza as she approached Ken while having a gentle smile on her face.

"You look gorgeous and fantastic Eliza. It's no doubt that you're one of the most beautiful women that I've ever met and I'm real happy to know that you and I gonna tie the knot real soon" said Ken as he stood up from the bed's front edge while having a precise smile on his face in seeing Eliza in her evening gown dress.

"That I agree and I have to say that you're looking quite handsome in that tuxedo Ken. It's safe to say that the ladies would definitely like to have a chance to be with you from within the party" said Eliza as she came towards Ken so that she could stand in front of him while placing her right hand towards Ken's left cheek from within a romantic manner.

"Indeed they would, but in the end...I would rather spend my time with the woman that I truly love and care for with my own heart and that woman is you Eliza" said Ken in a passionate way while placing his hands upon Eliza's shoulders from within his time.

"Ken..." said Eliza as she looked on in a romantic state in hearing Ken's statement towards her.

From there, Ken and Eliza had brought their faces together without any hesitation so that the two of them could share a passionate kiss with each other while hugging one another from within sight of their own personal time together and both the US Martial Arts champion and the gentle blonde had enjoyed the kiss that they shared from within the scenario of the night itself.

After feeling each other's warmth and love from within their passionate kiss, Ken and Eliza had decided to break off their kiss with each other so that the two of them could regain their composure and look at one another with some gentle smiles on their faces while blushing from within the process of their own accord.

"So Eliza...are you ready to head to the party?" said Ken in a calm yet determined way while blushing from within sight.

"Indeed I am sweetie. Let's get going" said Eliza as she looked at Ken in a happy way while blushing in her own time.

"Right" said Ken as he nodded in agreement with Eliza on his statement and that the US Martial Arts champion was prepared to head to the masquerade party with his fiancee without any hesitation or second thought.

**Sant Marti, Barcelona, Spain/ Serrano Castle**

A few minutes later in the star-filled night around 7:38 P.M., a local yellow taxi cab was making its way down a straight isolated road as it was heading towards a huge yellow majestic-like castle that was located outside of the city from a northwestern grassy outskirt area and that this castle was known as the Serrano Castle, in which it belong to the Serrano Family: one of Spain's most prestigious noble families that dated back to the late 19th century and that the castle itself was now in the care of the latest generation of the Serrano Family.

As the taxi cab was heading towards the front entrance of the castle from its route upon the castle's ground driveway, Ken and Eliza were seated from inside the back portion of the automobile and that the young couple had made some calm glances on their faces as they were determined to get to the party and enjoy themselves from within their own accord and opportunity.

Within time, the taxi cab had stopped in front of the castle's main entrance and parked upon the curb that was in front of the entrance so that Ken and Eliza would be able to get out of the vehicle with no problem.

From there, Ken had exited out the taxi cab from the right side of his sitting position and upon getting out of the cab, the US Martial Arts champion had wasted no time in walking over to the left side of the taxi cab so that he could open its left back door and enable Eliza to get out of the vehicle from within a proper, courteous manner.

"Thank you honey" said Eliza as she got out of the cab and stood beside Ken upon the sidewalk section of the castle's main entrance.

"It's no problem" said Ken in a decent manner.

After letting his fiancee out of the taxi cab, Ken had went over to the Spanish taxi driver and wasted no time in using his left hand to pull out a couple of Spanish banknote dollars from his pants' left pocket so that he could give it to the Spanish taxi driver without any hesitation or second thought.

"Here. You can keep the change" said Ken as he gave the taxi driver the huge amount of banknote dollars from within his time.

"Thanks" said the Spanish taxi driver as he nodded in agreement with Ken while getting the money from him in an instant and upon getting his payment, the Spanish taxi driver had decided to pull his vehicle from off the curb of the driveway so that he could waste no time in leaving the area of the castle and getting back to the city district in his own accord.

After the Spanish taxi driver's departure from the area, Ken and Eliza had decided to make their way to the front entrance of the huge castle in their own time and upon reaching the double closed doors of the castle's main entrance, the couple saw that two young Spanish doormen were standing in front of the doors from within a firm manner and that both men were dressed in black tuxedos while having masquerade masks upon their faces, in which the masks had covered their forehead and nose while their eyes were able to see through the mask via a couple of eyeholes and that they could speak with their own mouths from within their time.

"Good evening folks. Have you come for the masquerade party?" said the first Spanish doorman as he stood in front of the left-sided door.

"Yes we did and we got our invitation right here" said Ken as he used his right hand to pull out the invitation letter from his pants' right pocket so that he could present it to the doormen with no problem.

As the second Spanish doorman had gotten the invitation from Ken and saw the paper with his own eyes, he made a decent glance on his face as he immediately looked to his partner and made a small nod of approval to him in an instant, in which the other doorman had did the same action towards his partner with no hesitation.

"We welcome the both of you to this glorious party and hope that the two of you will enjoy yourselves" said the second Spanish doorman as he turned his sight back to the couple so that he could speak and look at them with a decent glance on his face.

"As you enter the first part of the castle's front hallway, you'll notice a nearby tray that contains a couple of masks that you can wear. It's standard procedure for the guests to wear these masks so that they can honor the tradition that the party holds" said the first Spanish doorman.

"Right. We'll be sure to get our masks once we're inside" said Ken as he and Eliza had nodded in agreement with the first Spanish doorman on his statement.

"Very well then. May the two of you enjoy the party" said the second Spanish doorman as he decided to open his side's front door so that he could allow Ken and Eliza to enter into the castle and not wasting a second in their own time, the US Martial Arts champion and the gentle blonde had proceeded into entering the castle from within their own chance and opportunity.

As Ken and Eliza had entered into the castle's front hallway and began to make their way down the brightly-lit extravagant hallway of the huge structure, the couple had noticed that they were coming towards a small wooden pedestal that stood from the right-sided section of the hallway and that the pedestal had held a silver tray that contained a couple of masquerade masks of different colors and sizes from within sight.

"Wow! These must be the masquerade masks that the guys back outside were talking about" said Eliza as she and Ken had approached the tray of masquerade masks so that the two of them could get the chance to get their own masks for the party.

"Indeed they are. What do you think Eliza?" said Ken as he got a black masquerade mask from the tray so that he could put it on his face and show it to Eliza from within his opportunity.

"You look cute wearing that mask Ken. How about me?" said Eliza as she got a purple masquerade mask from the tray so that she could put it on her own face and show it to Ken from within her time.

"That mask makes you look even more gorgeous honey. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if the guys at the party get mesmerized by your hidden beauty" said Ken.

"That I agree sweetie" said Eliza as she nodded in agreement with Ken on his statement.

Just then, a middle-aged Spanish man who was dressed in a black tuxedo and wore a red masquerade mask on his face had approached Ken and Eliza from the left-sided direction of the hallway and that he had met the couple from upon the specific conversation area of the hallway in his own decent time.

"Hello there. I take it that you two are here for the party?" said the middle-aged Spanish man as he spoke to Ken and Eliza in a decent way.

"Yes we are. Do you know on where it is?" said Ken as he and Eliza had looked at the middle-aged Spanish man in a precise manner while wearing their masquerade masks on their faces.

"Indeed I do young man. Please follow me" said the middle-aged Spanish man as he turned around from his standing position and began to walk down the hallway from within his own sight and not wasting a second in their own opportunity, Ken and Eliza had followed the Spanish man in an instant as the couple was determined to get to the party from within the scenario of the night itself.

Meanwhile inside a dressing room that was located in another part of the castle, Vega was inside the specific room as he was taking the time to look at himself in a dresser mirror while sitting down in a chair from within sight and that the suave matador had made an arrogant smile on his face as he was thinking about the upcoming scenario of the masquerade party.

On top of the dresser had lied a silver face mask that was seen from the left side of the dresser and that it had no features on it, except for a pair of eyeholes which would enable to user to see as they were wearing it on their own face while the right side of the dresser had held a medium sized three-pronged wrist-mounted silver claw from within sight and that the blades of the claw was razor-sharp and dangerous to anyone's own sharp eye.

As Vega had continued to look at himself in the mirror from within his personal time, a knock was heard from the dressing room's door and that Vega had made a sternful frown on his face as he didn't appreciate being bothered in his own accord from within the scenario of the night.

"Come" said Vega as he continued to look at the mirror while answering the door's knock from within sight.

From there, a young Spanish man had opened the left-sided door of the dressing room and stood from the entranceway of the room while being dressed in a black tuxedo and having an orange masquerade mask on his face.

"This better be important. You know on how I don't like to be disturbed during my time to get ready" said Vega as he spoke to the young Spanish man in a sternful manner while continuing to look at himself in the mirror.

"Please forgive me for disturbing you Master Vega, but I came to inform you that your special guests have arrived" said the young Spanish man.

"My special guests?" said Vega in a surprised manner upon hearing the statement that came from the young Spanish man.

"Yes. The American man and the woman are already in the arena room right now seated at their table and that they have no clue on what's about to transpire. I'm afraid to say that their Japanese companion isn't with them right now and that we don't know on where he is at the moment Master Vega" said the young Spanish man.

"So I see. Well...it's quite unfortunante that Mr. Hoshi isn't with his friends at the moment, but we'll find him soon enough and that he'll be dealted with when the time comes, but as of right now...my main focus should be on my current target and that being the lovely Eliza" said Vega as he made a ruthless smile on his face in thinking about the gentle blonde from within his own mind and not wasting a second from within his time, the suave matador had stood up from his seat and turned around from his standing position so that he could walk on over to where the young Spanish man had stood from and give him an unknown small glass vial that he brought out of his pants' right pocket through the use of his right hand and that the vial itself had contained an unknown purple liquid substance from inside it.

"What's this Master Vega?" said the young Spanish man as he got the glass vial from Vega and held it in mid-air with his right hand.

"The key to gaining the heart and soul of my lovely Eliza from within the night. I want you to have a waitress bring my special guests some champagne to their table, but before they do it, slip this into one of the glasses and make sure that the American woman gets the specific glass with the substance in it. It's very imperative that she drinks the liquid at the given chance from within her time, for by then...she'll be in my loving arms while her fiance is dealted with by my own hand. Understood?" said Vega as he spoke to his subordinate in a precise way.

"Yes Master Vega. I'll get on it right away" said the young Spanish man as he nodded in agreement with Vega on his statement while putting the glass vial in his pants' right pocket and that he had wasted no time in heading down the left direction of the hallway so that he could initiate the plan without any hesitation.

As Vega saw that his subordinate was now gone from his sight, the suave matador had decided to make his way back to the dresser so that he could use his right hand to pick up his emotionless silver mask and look at it in a calm manner while having an arrogant smile on his face in thinking about the scenario that was destined to happen in due time.

"He he he. Soon...I will have Eliza in my arms and that she'll learn of my undying love towards her. I'll see to it that I save her from her ugly fiance and show her on how I respect those who have true beauty. Oh how I can't wait for the moment" said Vega in his mind as he made a sadistic smile on his face in thinking about Eliza from within his mind and that he was determined to have her, one way or another.

Meanwhile in the castle's huge arena-like room that was located from the right southeastern portion of the huge structure, a couple of the guests who were attending the party had took their time to sit down from the white-clothed tables that were scattered throughout the outer corners of the dim-light room and in the middle portion of the room had stood an unusual huge steel cage fighting ring from within sight and that the cage itself had looked to be very tall and inescapable from within everyone's own glance.

As most of the guests who sat throughout the tables of the arena-like room had spoken to each other in a decent manner while being dressed in tuxedos, evening gown dresses, and wearing masquerade masks on their faces while listening to the calmful sounds of a piano song that was being played by a young Spanish piano player who sat from the Eastern side of the room, Ken and Eliza had sat down from their own table that was located in the middle section of a group of tables that were seen from the Western side of the room and that the young couple had made some calm glances on their faces as they wondered on how long it would be before the party would begin from within the night itself.

"How long are we gonna have to wait before this party gets underway? It's been about 10 minutes since we came in this room and nothing has happen so far" said Ken as he sat from the left side of the table while Eliza had sat from the right side of the table.

"I know honey and it seems that the other guests are getting a bit restless as well. What I'm concerned about is the steel cage that I see in front of us. I wonder if it's gonna be used during the party?" said Eliza as she saw the steel cage with her own eyes.

"I'm not exactly sure Eliza, but I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if the two of us see a fight from inside that cage. While a normal party wouldn't have a cage fight at the given chance, this one could have it at the chance and that it would make things interesting from within sight" said Ken.

"Perhaps" said Eliza as she nodded in agreement with Ken on his statement.

As Ken and Eliza had continued to wait from upon their table, a young Spanish waitress had approached the couple from the left direction of their sitting area and that the waitress, who wore a pink masquerade mask on her face, had used both of her hands to carry a silver tray that contained two glasses of red champagne from within sight.

"Please forgive me for interrupting your time together, but I wish to present you two with some champagne, courtesy of your hosts" said the young Spanish waitress as she placed the tray down on the table so that she could give the champagne glasses to Ken and Eliza from within her time.

"Thank you" said Ken and Eliza in unison as they got their glasses from the young Spanish waitress and as the couple had held their glasses with their right hands, the young Spanish waitress had left the table in an instant so that he could head back to the kitchen portion of the castle and await her next orders from within her own time.

"Well Ken...it's safe to say that the trip to this party wasn't worth a waste" said Eliza as she looked at Ken in a gentle way while holding her red champange glass with her right hand.

"That I agree Eliza and I do believe that you and I are gonna have a great time from within this party. When all is said and done from our Summer Vacation trip throughout Europe, the two of us will finally be able to tie the knot from within our wedding back home in San Francisco and that you and I will get the chance to be together from within our own personal happiness. Here's to a future of where you and I are gonna be able to spend the rest of our lives with each other in true bliss" said Ken as he used his right hand to raise his champagne glass up in the air so that he could do a traditional toast with Eliza from within sight.

"Indeed my love. Cheers" said Eliza as she nodded in agreement with Ken on his statement while raising her own champagne glass up in the air as well and from there, the young couple had brought both of their glasses together in mid-air so that they could cling them together from within a traditional toast and proceed to drinking their glasses of red champagne without any hesitation or second thought.

A few minutes later from within the castle's arena-like room, a middle-aged Spanish man had stood in the middle portion of the steel cage ring from within everyone's sight and that the Spanish man was dressed in a brown tuxedo while having a blue masquerade mask on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen...I welcome each and every one of you to the Serrano Masquerade Party on this fine evening. My name is Ronald Serrano and I'm the host of this special party" said the middle-aged Spanish man as he introduced himself as Ronald Serrano: a wealthy Spanish businessman who is well-known throughout most of Barcelona and that he is respected by most of the public for his hard work in helping out with the city development.

From there, Ken, Eliza, and the rest of the guests had clapped towards Mr. Serrano in a decent manner as they were happy to be at his party and that they were determined to see on what he would present to them from within the scenario of the night's social gathering.

"For many years, my family has had the pleasure of hosting a number of masquerade parties right here from within our castle and as the latest Serrano to carry on this tradition, I'm determined to ensure that each and every one of you has a good time from within the night. I promise you that there will be exotic foods and dancing from within this party and that all of you will get the chance to socialize and speak to each other at the given opportunity, but before we get to all of that, I would like to start things off by having a cage fight happening right now for your viewing pleasure" said Mr. Serrano.

Upon hearing that announcement from Mr. Serrano, the guests of the party had made some decent gasps on their faces as they were surprised to realize that a cage fight was about to happen in due time and that the spectators couldn't help but speak to each other about what might transpire from within the coming fight.

"So it seems that we're gonna see a cage fight after all" said Ken.

"Indeed, but I wonder on who's gonna fight?" said Eliza.

"It is my pleasure and opportunity to introduce a friend of mine who I've known throughout most of the years. You may not expect it at first, but he happens to be an expert cage fighter from within sight and that he tends to never let his opponents escape from the cage unscathed. Those who battle against him will find themselves at the mercy of his ruthless ferocity and that he won't rest until he makes the opponent remember on who they fought against. Ladies and gentlemen...please welcome my good friend: Vega!" said Mr. Serrano in a precise way.

"Vega?" said Ken and Eliza in unison as the two of them were shocked in hearing the suave matador's name.

While Mr. Serrano had left the steel cage through its single door entrance that was located on the right side of the structure, Vega had unexpectedly descended down from the rafters of the castle's arena-like room through the use of a huge steel-like chandelier that he rode upon from the right side of the non-working light fixture and that the noble matador had used his left hand to hang onto the upper part of the chandelier while his left foot had stood upon one of the lower legs of the chain-using chandelier from within sight.

Instead of being in his casual attire, Vega was now dressed in his fighting attire, which consisted of a pair of purple-yellow matador pants, a red sash, white leggings, and a pair of brown loafers. He had no shirt from upon his exposed upper body and that a purple snake tattoo was seen upon his chest, in which the head of the snake was located from the upper part of his left chest pec and that the body of the snake tattoo had stretched all the way from the left chest pec to the right arm of Vega through the use of a complex swirl that was seen on his back and stomach. While Vega had wore a gold wristband on his left wrist, he wore his silver claw on his right hand and that Vega himself was wearing his silver mask on his face so that he could make sure that nothing bad would happen to his face in his own accord.

As the chandelier had stopped a good distance above the steel cage from within sight, Vega had took the time to remove his mask with his right hand so that he could show the guests his identity at the given moment and that everyone could see on who they were meeting with from within their own time.

"You've got to be kidding me! Doubling as a cage fighter as well? What other occupations does this guy have?" said Ken as he looked at Vega in a surprised manner.

When Eliza had saw Vega with her own eyes, the gentle blonde had made a small gasp on her face as she felt an unusual and unexpected feeling from within her own body and that Eliza couldn't help but continue to look at Vega in a surprised daze while the feeling had slowly gotten stronger and bigger from within her personal accord.

"What's...going on? What is this...feeling that's inside of me right now? As I'm looking at Vega...I can't help but feel...attracted to his presence...and spirit. It's like as if...this strange arousal...inside of me...is causing me...to fall in love...with...Vega" said Eliza in her mind as she continued to look at Vega in a surprised daze and from within seconds of looking at the suave matador with her own glance, Eliza's eyes had slowly fallen into a hypnotic-like state as the gentle blonde herself had fell into a deep trance from within sight and that Eliza's own eyes had showed no sign of life as she continued to look at Vega from within her own emotionless glance.

"Greeting and salutations to all who have come on this beautiful night. My name is Vega and I shall serve as your entertainer for the first part of my friend's masquerade party. I assure all of you that you will enjoy an exciting fight and that you'll be amazed at the fighting skills that I possess" said Vega as he spoke to the party guests in his own time and that the guests themselves had clapped and cheered in excitement in hearing the statement that came from Vega.

"All of you are probably wandering on who my opponent will be for this match and that you seek to discover on whether or not he'll stand a chance against me. Rest assured that my latest opponent is quite special and that he'll prove to be worth my time and yours from within this steel cage. The opponent that I'm talking about is here in the room right now and that he has no clue in which he's about to participate in this fight at the very moment and that opponent is you...Ken Masters!" said Vega as he immediately pointed his steel claw to the location of where Ken was sitting from and that Ken himself had made a small gasp on his face in hearing that statement from the suave matador with his own detection.

"What?" said Ken in complete shock as he looked on in a surprised manner upon hearing that statement from Vega.

"He he he. Surprised? Well...you shouldn't be, for I'm determined to see if your petty karate can match up to my own strong cage fighting skills. Getting you to come here in the first place wouldn't have been an easy job for me to do, so it was a good idea to have my friend Mr. Serrano send you an invitation to your hotel room at the least bit convience" said Vega.

"Hang on a minute! Are you saying that you arranged for the invitation to have me and Eliza come here to this party?" said Ken as he immediately got up from his seat so that he could look at Vega in a surprised yet suspicious state.

"Indeed and I must say that it worked like a perfect charm. However...one drawback was noticed from within the plan and that's the absence of your friend Ryu Hoshi. Of course...I'll find him from within my time and deal with him in my own accord" said Vega.

"What do you mean by that? What is it that you want with Ryu?" said Ken as he looked on in a suspicious way in hearing Vega's statement about Ryu.

"I'm afraid that it's none of your concern at the moment Mr. Masters and that you need to focus in preparing for your cage fight against me. After all...we need to impress these spectators and show them our strong fighting prowess from within this cage" said Vega as he spoke to Ken in an arrogant-like manner.

"And what makes you think that I'm gonna get in that cage so I can fight against you in your time?" said Ken as he spoke back to Vega in a defiant way.

"Well my naive friend...there are two reasons of why you're gonna fight me from within this cage. The first reason is that I know all about your fighting history and that you tend to never turn down a challenge that's been thrown against you by any fighter who seeks to take you on in battle and the second reason is that your fiancee Eliza is not herself at the moment" said Vega.

"What?" said Ken in a shocked manner upon hearing that statement from Vega with his own detection and upon turning his sight very quickly to where Eliza had sat from, Ken had made a shocked gasp on his face as he saw the trance that Eliza was in right now and that Ken didn't expect for this development to happen in his own sight.

"Eliza!" cried Ken as he immediately ran to where his fiancee had sat from so that he could immediately come to her aid without any hesitation.

"Eliza, what's wrong? Can you hear me right now? Please snap out of it! Eliza!" said Ken in a desperate manner as he tried to get her attention while using his hands to shake her shoulders a bit, but to his dismay, he saw that Eliza had continued to look on from within her trance-like state.

As Ken saw that Eliza was still trapped in her trance-like state, the US Martial Arts champion had immediately turned his sight back to Vega and made an angered expression on his face as he realized that the suave matador was behind the cruel plot and that he was determined to get some answers as soon as possible.

"You bastard! What the hell did you do to Eliza?" yelled Ken as he spoke to Vega in an infuriated way.

"Ha ha ha. There's no need for you to get angry my friend. All I did was slip some of my love potion into Eliza's champagne and made sure that she got a taste of it in her own accord. Once that happened, Eliza would soon fall into a temporary daze upon seeing yours truly from within sight and that it would be the first step to my goal of claiming Eliza as my own" said Vega in an emotionless state.

"You son of a..." said Ken as he continued to look at Vega in an angered way.

"The trance is only temporary and that Eliza will regain her senses in due time, but by then, she'll be in my loving arms while you'll end up as nothing more than a mere memory" said Vega.

"That's not gonna happen freak. I'm gonna see to it that you pay for what you've done to her" said Ken as he immediately took off his masquerade mask and placed it down on the table while looking at Vega with his angered glance.

"Then by all means...come into the cage and see if you can back up those words against me Mr. Masters. I look foward to making you eat your own claim from within our fight" said Vega as he placed his silver mask back on his face in an instant.

When Ken had heard that statement from Vega, he clenched his teeth in a frustrated manner as he knew that he had no other choice from within his unexpected situation and that he was determined to defeat the suave matador in his own accord so that he could save Eliza from the danger that she was in right now.

As Ken had took off his dress jacket and removed his bowtie from his dress shirt so that he could place the two of them on the table, the US Martial Arts champion had turned his sight back to the hypnotized Eliza and that Ken himself had made a small frown on his face as he knew that he had to do his best in saving his fiancee from Vega's evil scheme.

"Eliza...I know that you can't hear me right now and that you probably have no clue on what's happening at the moment, but rest assured that I'm gonna free you from your trance and make this sick bastard pay for what's he done to you. Wait for me Eliza. I'll get back to you as soon as possible" said Ken as he spoke to Eliza in a calm yet determined manner and from there, the US Martial Arts champion had leaned foward to Eliza's face so that he could give her a passionate kiss on her right cheek from within his own opportunity.

"He he he. Savor that kiss while you can Mr. Masters, for it'll be the last time that you ever put your lips on my lovely Eliza" said Vega in his mind as he saw the action with his own sight.

Upon giving his kiss to Eliza from within his time, Ken had turned his determined sight back to the steel cage in a fast manner and from there, the US Martial Arts champion had wasted no time in making his way to the cage so that he could enter it through its single door entrance while lifting up his shirt's sleeves during the process of his arrival so that he could fight in a decent way.

While Ken had stood from the right side of the steel cage ring in a decent way, Vega had wasted no time in jumping down from the chandelier in a fast manner so that he could land safely upon the floor of the steel cage in his own accord and that the suave matador had stood from the left side of the steel cage ring as he looked at Ken in an emotionless state while having his silver claw up in mid-air from within his own fighting stance upon sight.

As Ken had looked at Vega in a determined manner from within the scenario of the upcoming fight, a Spanish male party official had came to the entrance of the steel cage from within his own opportunity and from there, the official had wasted no time in closing the cage door so that he could lock it with a key and ensure that neither fighter would be able to get out from within the duration of the fight itself.

"What the...? They're locking the cage?" said Ken in a surprised manner in seeing the action of the male Spanish party official from within his sight.

"Indeed they are my foolish opponent, for if you suddenly get cold feet from within this fight and try to escape, there would be no way for you to leave and that I would proceed to tearing you to shreds with my claw. There are two ways for you to leave this cage Mr. Masters and that's if you either beat me or I carry you out as a bloody carcass. I do believe that the latter will happen to you in due time and that Eliza will belong to me and me only" said Vega as he spoke to Ken in a ruthless way while pointing his sharp claw towards him from within their confrontation inside the steel cage.

"Don't count on it you deranged psycho. Before this night is over...I will save Eliza from your grasp and make you wish that you didn't piss me off when you did. Anyone who tries to take me on in battle will feel my burning vigor and learn the reason of why I'm one of America's best martial artists. I'm ready to fight whenever you are Vega" said Ken as he spoke to Vega in a determined manner and that the US Martial Arts champion had placed himself from within his fighting stance as he balled up both of his fists in an instant and that he was prepared to take on Vega from within the given chance of the fight itself.

As Vega saw that Ken was ready to take him on in battle, the suave matador had made a sternful growl through his silver mask as he placed himself from within his own fighting stance and that he too was prepared to fight from within the given chance of the battle itself.

When the party guests saw that Ken and Vega were about to prepare their battle against one another from within their own sight, each of the spectators had clapped and cheered in excitement as they realized that a strong and intense fight was about to occur in their own glance and that the guests themselves had wondered on who would win and who would lose from within the scenario of the night's impromptu fight between the US Martial Arts champion and the suave matador.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, the battle between Ken and Vega gets underway as Ken wastes no time in attacking Vega with his fast karate punches and kicks, but Vega isn't gonna let Ken get the advantage against him and proceeds to fight back against his opponent through the use of his remarkable agility and claw slashing tactics. As Ken struggles to overcome the ruthless slash attacks that are inflicted upon him by Vega, the US Martial Arts champion can't help but think back to his past in which he had met Eliza for the first time after a martial arts competition and that Ken was easily taken in by the kind-hearted personality that Eliza had displayed from within their encounter and time together afterwards. As Eliza is still trapped from within her trance-like state, Ken is determined to overcome Vega's ruthless claw fighting so that he can save his fiancee and defeat Vega from within the process of his own work. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	42. Chapter 41: When Ken Met Eliza

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 4: The Shadaloo Story**

**Chapter 41: When Ken Met Eliza**

* * *

**Sant Marti, Barcelona, Spain/ Serrano Castle**

Ken had never thought for a second that a trip to a masquerade party would get him involved in an unexpected threatening situation and to the frustration of the US Martial Arts champion...he realized that he wasn't the only one who's life was in danger from within the scenario of the ordeal itself.

From within an inescapable steel cage ring that lied from inside the arena-like room of the Serrano Castle that was located outside the city district of Barcelona, Ken had found himself facing off against the dangerous cage fighter known as Vega from within an impromptu fight of the night and that Ken himself didn't expect to encounter the suave matador from within his own time and accord, but the US Martial Arts champion was determined to overcome the situation that was in front of him so that he could not only defeat Vega from within the battle, but also to save Eliza from within the predicament that the couple was in.

Thanks to an unknown love potion that was slipped into her champagne by Vega from within a secret manner, Eliza had fallen into a deep trance from within seeing Vega with her own eyes after drinking the tainted champagne and that the gentle blonde had lied from within a hypnotic state as she continued to look at Vega with an emotionless daze on her face, proving the strong effect that the love portion had upon Eliza from within the scenario of the night.

As Ken had stood upon his ground against Vega from within their confrontation inside the steel cage, the US Martial Arts champion had made a resilient expression on his face as he was determined to defeat Vega from within the fight so that he could free Eliza from her trance and save her from the threat of Vega in his own accord and opportunity.

"He he he. I have to give you credit for taking me on in this dangerous fight Ken. You do realize that this goes way beyond your standard battle and that you're risking much more than just your pride as a fighter on the line. Your life can easily end from within this battle when least expected and that I'll have no regrets in tearing you to shreds with my claw. After all...when this fight is done and finished, you'll end up as nothing more than a bloody carcass and thus, Eliza will belong to me in my own right" said Vega as he spoke to Ken in a ruthless manner while standing upon the left side of the steel cage and having his sharp metal claw pointing towards Ken from within a fighting stance.

"Don't think for a second that you're gonna put your disgusting hands on Eliza. Like I said before...I'm gonna see to it that you pay for what you've done to my fiancee and that you'll learn the reason of why I'm one of America's best martial artists. As far as I'm concerned...I'm not intimidated by your threatening words or your little toy Vega" said Ken as he stood from the right side of the steel cage and that he had made a determined glance on his face while being in his own fighting stance from within sight.

"Is that so? Well then...let me show you that I mean business you conceited fool!" yelled Vega as he unexpectedly made a fast jump in the air from within a strong manner and that he had quickly descended down towards Ken's standing position while lifting his right hand up in the air so that he could attempt to attack his opponent through the use of a fast downward claw slash strike.

As Ken saw that Vega had attempted to attack him with a quick claw slash, the US Martial Arts champion had immediately jumped to the left side of his standing position so that he could land safely a few feet away from his last standing position and watch as Vega had slashed the air of where he had last stood from in his own glance and opportunity.

Upon coming back to the ground and seeing that his first attack had failed to strike its target in an instant, Vega had immediately turned his sight to where Ken had stood from so that the suave matador could waste no time in running towards his opponent very quickly and attempt to attack him once more with his silver claw.

From there, Ken had used his agility to avoid the fast barrage of claw swipes and thrusts that were thrown towards him by Vega and that the US Martial Arts champion was determined to avoid making a sloppy mistake from within his precise evasion of Vega's relentless barrage attack.

As the party guests saw the cage fight that was happening right now from within their own sight, most of them had looked on in both excitement and suspense as they realized the depth of the battle from within their own glance and knew that Ken was in danger of being killed from within the scenario of the night's own battle.

"Why don't you stand still and let me tear you to shreds Ken? I assure you that it would be quick and painless on your part" said Vega as he continued his claw attack barrage against Ken from within his sight.

"Dream on you crazed nutcase. If you think that I'm gonna stand still and let you hurt me with that weapon of yours, you're more crazy that I could ever imagine" said Ken as he continued to evade Vega's claw barrage against him.

"Impudent worm! I'll make you pay for that insult" said Vega as he immediately brought his claw back from his attack barrage and thrusted it forward towards Ken in an attempted strike to his opponent's face with a direct thrust, but Ken was able to duck the claw thrust move at the last second so that he could quickly counterattack with a fast right punch to Vega's stomach, making a strong impact on sight as the physical blow itself had caused Vega to widen his eyes and gasp in a painful manner through his silver mask as he was instantly stunned a bit from having to endure the move in his own accord.

Upon seeing his chance to strike back against his vulnerable opponent, Ken had took the opportunity to fight against Vega by unleashing a strong barrage of his own fast punches and kicks against Vega, striking his opponent's silver mask and torso in a relentless manner as Vega himself was overwhelmed by the barrage attack that came from Ken and that the suave matador was unable to fight back against the US Martial Arts champion from within the battle itself.

After managing to throw a fast right front kick that struck Vega's stomach in an instant and that it caused the suave matador to stagger back a bit while using his left arm to cover the bruised part of his stomach from within the impact of the attack, Ken had decided to finish up his assault against his opponent by throwing a fast right fist punch towards Vega's silver mask and though Vega's face was protected by the durable strength of the mask, the intensity of Ken's physical blow had made a direct hit on sight nevertheless and that Vega was sent flying back through the air in a fast way via the fist's physical strength, causing Vega to crash upon the Northern bars of the steel cage through his own back and that Vega had fallen to the floor in a hard manner so that he could crash upon his stomach and make a painful groan through his silver mask as he attempted to withstand the pain that was brought to his own body by Ken's fighting effort.

As the party guests saw that Ken was able to knock Vega to the ground from within his physical attack barrage, most of them had made some impressive gasps and expressions on their faces as they were quite surprised to see the unexpected fighting ability of Vega's opponent from within their own sight and that they didn't expect for the suave matador to get hurt so easily by the US Martial Arts champion from within the earlier portion of the cage match.

"As I said before...I won't rest until you pay for what you've done to Eliza and that you'll learn the fact of why you should never piss me off at the given chance" said Ken as he stood on his ground that was a few feet away from where Vega had lied from and that the US Martial Arts champion had continued to look at his opponent while having a sternful frown on his face.

"Ha! You think that I'm scared of an ugly fool like you?! There have been many who've challenged me to countless duels from within the past and in the end...each and every one of them have met death at the hand of my sharp claw. You will be another cretin that I slaughter in due time and that your blood will be stained upon the blades of my claw" said Vega as he managed to slowly get back up from the ground so that he could stand in a decent manner and look at Ken in a ruthless way through his silver mask.

"That's quite a statement to say to me Vega. I'd like to see you back it up if you're able to" said Ken as he stood in his fighting stance while continuing to look at Vega with a determined glance on his face.

"I plan to do that my naive friend and you'll soon learn first-hand on why you should never mock me in battle. It could prove to be fatal for an idiot like yourself" said Vega as he stood upon his ground so that he could continue to look at Ken in a vengeful way.

From there, Vega had placed his right foot in front of him so that he could kneel foward from within a prepared fighting position while holding his claw back from within sight, causing Ken to keep his guard up as he realized that the suave matador was up to something and that he was determined to be ready for whatever tactic that Vega had up his sleeve.

Upon sensing the right moment to make his move, Vega had widen his eyes in a sharp manner as he immediately thrusted himself forward from his kneeling position and in a surprising manner, the suave matador had begun to roll forward towards Ken in a fast manner from within an unexpected series of tumbles, causing Ken to make a surprised gasp on his face in seeing the unusual technique that his opponent had displayed from within his own sight.

When Vega had came within sweeping range of Ken's standing position from within his forward roll tumbling, the suave matador had immediately gotten back into his past kneeling position from within the conclusion of the roll and upon doing so, Vega had quickly thrusted his claw towards the the lower left side of Ken's stomach and to the amazing shock of the spectating guests, they saw that Vega's claw had pierced right through Ken's shirt and that the claw itself had made a direct hit against the lower left side of Ken's stomach from within a strong stab attack, causing Ken to make a painful and horrified gasp on his face as he felt the intense pain of the claw's sharp blades piercing through his own skin and the US Martial Arts champion had used his own inner endurance to withstand the excruciating pain that he was going through at the moment.

"Oh no!" cried Ken in his mind as he looked on in a shocked and horrified manner in seeing that he was unexpectedly stabbed by Vega's silver claw.

"He he he. It seems that the advantage you have against me is no longer in your favor. My Rolling Crystal Flash attack can easily catch anyone off-guard at the given chance and even if the opponent realizes on how the attack works, it's too late by then. This first stab shall begin the start of your inevitable agony from within this fight Ken and that its impact against you will be nothing compared to the slashing that I plan to give you in due time" said Vega in a ruthless way as he used his own strength to violently pull out his claw from the pierced lower left area of Ken's stomach and that blood had started to pour out of the wound from within a harsh and brutal state as it left a bloody stain upon Ken's white shirt via the location of the stab attack.

As Ken had staggered back a bit from Vega so that he could fall forward upon his left knee while using his right hand to cover the pierced wound that was upon the lower left side of his stomach, Vega had made a sinister chuckle through his silver mask as he stood back up from the ground and looked at Ken with a predator-like glance on his face while holding his bloodstained claw in mid-air from within a fighting position.

"It's unfortunate to say that your fighting ability is gonna be affected by the loss of blood that you'll sustain from within this battle. Even if you attempt to continue your fight against me, you'll only be at a disadvantage from within sight and that you'll make things even more worse on your part. It's best that you consider the logic option at the moment and that's to forfeit your life and Eliza over to me. I promise to give you a quick death at the given chance and that it'll be swift and easy in an instant" said Vega.

"Not a chance you freak" said Ken as he slowly got back up from the ground and that he looked at Vega in a defiant manner while continuing to cover his stomach's pierced wound with his right hand.

"So be it you naive imbecile. I shall enjoy making you suffer from within our fight and ensuring that you leave this world in a state of pain and agony. Here I come" said Vega as he immediately rushed towards Ken in a fast manner so that he could prepare to attack him once more with his claw, causing Ken to immediately raise his guard up as he was determined to continue his battle against his opponent from within his current condition.

As Vega had attempted to throw a fast downward claw slash towards Ken's face, the US Martial Arts champion had used his agility to jump back in a fast manner so that he could avoid the claw attack with ease, but upon managing to land on the ground that was a few feet away from Vega's standing position, Ken had clenched his teeth in an excruciating manner as he felt the intense pain that was coming from his stomach's lower left gash wound and Ken had realized that he couldn't continue to use his agility in risk of depleting his strength from having to endure the intense pressure of the wound.

Not giving his opponent a chance to prepare for his next strike, Vega had wasted no time in running towards Ken in a quick state so that he could continue his relentless claw barrage assault against Ken, in which the US Martial Arts champion had used his agility to avoid the slashing attacks that came from his opponent and from within his evasion, Ken had continued to clench his teeth in a frustrated manner as he tried to fight off the excruciating pressure of his stomach's pierced wound so that he could fight back against his ruthless opponent from within his own given opportunity.

When Vega saw that Ken was able to avoid a right-sided aerial claw slash from within sight, the suave matador had narrowed his eyes in a ruthless way as he decided to take advantage of a split-second opportunity and immediately brought his right foot up in the air so that he could strike the wounded area of Ken's stomach through the use of a hard right front side kick, causing Ken to make a painful scream on his face as he felt the intense pain that was brought upon him by Vega's hard physical attack towards the wounded area and that Ken was unable to withstand the intense pressure that was placed upon his wound by Vega's attack.

As Ken had immediately clutched his wound with his right hand in an excruciating manner, Vega had took advantage of the situation and wasted no time in using his claw to slash the upper front part of Ken's right arm from within a side attack, leaving a harsh bloody slash mark from within sight and that Ken had made a painful gasp on his face as he immediately placed his left hand upon the newly-made slash mark of his right arm's front area while staggering back a bit and trying to withstand the excruciating pain that was going through his body at the moment.

Before Ken could recover from the harsh attack, Vega had rushed towards him in a surprising manner so that the suave matador could attack Ken in his vulnerable state and strike his face with a fast right roundhouse jump kick, making a direct hit on sight as Ken was knocked back by the intensity of the physical attack and that he crashed upon the ground through his back while having a huge bruise upon his right cheek from within everyone's own glance.

"He he he. Still wish to continue a fight that you're destined to lose in due time?" said Vega in a mocking manner while standing a few feet away from where Ken had lied from.

"I don't plan on giving up to a slimeball like you Vega. Even if you slash every part of my body with your claw...I'll still fight against you and ensure that you never get the chance to put your filthy hands on Eliza" said Ken as he looked at Vega in a determined manner while managing to get back up from the ground in a strong state so that he could stand in a painful yet strong sight while withstanding the excruciating pain of the injuries that were seen upon his body.

"Once more...you speak with a naive tongue my foolish adversary. Even if you attempt to muster up what little strength you have in you...it'll all be for nothing as you'll soon lose your concentration due to the loss of blood that you've having right now. Once you lose your focus from within your fighting, it'll be much easier for me to deliever the finishing strike towards you and when you finally get slayed at my hand, Eliza will belong to me in my own accord" said Vega.

"You won't get the chance to have Eliza you despicable bastard! As long as I'm still fighting, your evil desire will never see the light of day" said Ken as he made a determined expression on his face from within his harsh condition.

"Then it's obvious I make sure you lose the ability to continue fighting so that I can kill you in due time. I do believe that a few more claw slashes upon your body shall suffice and that it'll aid me in making sure you lose a lot of blood from within your fighting effort. After that, it's hook, line, and sinker when I take the opportunity to kill you in due time and show you on how handsome fighters like me can never lose a battle" said Vega in a precise manner as he held his claw up in mid-air while standing from within his own fighting stance.

"We'll see about that" said Ken as he balled up both of his fists and placed himself in his own fighting stance while looking at Vega with a determined yet painful expression on his face as he attempted to withstand the throbbing pain of both his stomach's pierced wound and his right arm's slash marks.

As the party guests saw that the battle between Ken and Vega was gonna continue from within their sight, all of them had yelled and cheered out in excitement as they were enjoying the ruthless battle that was happening between the two fighters and the spectators themselves had wondered on who would gain the victory from within the scenario of the night's own match.

"Damn it! As much as I hate to admit it...mask boy has a good point about one of his statements towards me. It won't be long before I start to get dizzy from having to lose a lot of blood and that my fighting concentration will be affected by it. Though I feel okay at the moment, I fear that I won't be able to hold this focus for much longer and that I'm gonna have to put every bit of strength I have into my fighting abilitiy. If I'm to get out of this mess and save Eliza from within the process, I'm gonna have to fight Vega in a quick manner and see to it that I defeat him before the loss of blood gets to me" said Ken in his mind as he continued to have a determined yet frustrated expression on his face as he stood on his ground despite the excruciating pain that he was going through at the moment and that the US Martial Arts champion was prepared to continue his fight against Vega from within the given chance.

As Ken had continued to stand on his ground from within his own time, the US Martial Arts champion had decided to turn his head around from his standing position so that he could look at Eliza from within his own sight and realize that his fiancee was still trapped from within her hypnotic-like state as she continued to be at her seat from the specific table of the room while looking on with an emotionless daze on her face, causing Ken to make a frustrated expression on his own face as he was worried about the safety and welfare of Eliza from within his own accord and that he wanted to make sure that nothing bad would happen to her from within the night's hard ordeal.

"Eliza...I can tell that you're worried about me right now from within your own time and even though you can't express any emotional feelings from within your trance at the moment, I can safely say that you're scared right now of what this bastard is doing to me from within this steel cage and you're hoping that nothing fatal will befall upon me from within this fight. Rest assured Eliza that I won't die from within this battle and that I'll use my full strength to defeat this nutcase and help set you free from the trance that you're in. Ever since the two of us had met last year, you and I have been an inseparable couple and that we've endured every scenario that's been placed in front of us as the two of us seek to spend the rest of our lives with each other in pure happiness. There's no way in the world that I'm letting this scumbag destroy the relationship that I have with you and I'll fight my hardest to ensure your safety and protection from him and every other threat that comes in our way Eliza. It's a promise that I made to you before in the past when you and I had gotten together as a couple and I vow to continue upholding it, no matter what" said Ken in his mind as he continued to look at Eliza with his own determined sight and upon doing so, the US Martial Arts champion had started to think back to his past about how he had met Eliza for the first time in his own chance and opportunity.

**San Francisco, California, USA/ Golden Gate Indoor Arena (April 1990)**

Upon a calm and cool Saturday night around 10:15 P.M. at a huge back parking lot that was seen from the vicinity of the Golden Gate Indoor Arena which was located in the Central district of downtown San Francisco, Ken was making his way down an isolated Eastern pathway of the parking lot as he was heading to his parked car that was located in the specific area of where he was at and that Ken had held a precise smile on his face as he was carrying a golden trophy with his own hands and that he looked at it with a satsified expression on his face in knowing that he was able to work hard in getting the trophy from within his own time.

Earlier in the night, Ken had participated in a local martial arts tournament that was held from inside the arena and the US Martial Arts champion had found himself battling against many challengers that wanted to prove their strength and stamina when it came to intense martial arts fighting. Though the battles he fought in were long and hard, Ken was able to overcome every opponent that he faced from within his time and in the end, the US Martial Arts champion had won the tournament and took home a magnificent gold trophy that showed the hard work and persistent determination that Ken had used from within the tournament itself.

Instead of being in his usual red Karate gi attire, Ken was dressed in his own casual attire, which consisted of a white short-sleeve t-shirt, a light blue short-sleeve jacket, blue denim jeans, white socks, and a pair of brown tennis shoes.

"I have to say that this fighting tournament was quite fun for me to participate in and that I had a great time in not only battling against many strong opponents, but also to beat them with no problem and to take home a shiny new trophy from within the process. It's safe to say that everyone in San Francisco now knows of my fighting ability and that future fighters will think twice before challenging me to a battle in the near future" said Ken in his mind as he continued to look at the trophy in a decent way while continuing his loneful walk down the specific pathway of the back parking lot.

Within time, Ken had came to a specific red Corvette sports car that was parked upon the right side of the specific pathway's middle section and that the US Martial Arts champion had made his way to the back portion of his vehicle so that he could put his trophy down upon the top of his car's trunk and stretch his arms out a bit in order make sure that he could give them a quick rest before using them once more to put the trophy into his vehicle from within his own time.

As Ken was done in stretching his arms out from within sight, the US Martial Arts champion had decided to turn his glance to the bright stars and full moon that was seen from within the dark sky of the night itself and that Ken couldn't help but think about his own personal life from within the scenario of his decent time upon the isolated parking lot.

"It's been a while since I last heard from Ryu and Master Gouken in my own opportunity. I wonder on how the two of them are doing right now from within their time? Perhaps I should consider heading back to Japan when I get the chance to do so in order to check up on both Ryu and Master Gouken in my own accord. I'm sure that Master Gouken would be real proud to know that I was able to use my martial arts skills to win a fighting tournament and that I would love to get a chance to not only spar against Master Gouken in a friendly battle, but also to fight against Ryu as well. I feel that he's the only one who can give me a good fight in my own time and that I would greatly appreciate it with no problem" said Ken in his mind as he thought about Ryu and Master Gouken from within his own personal sight.

As Ken had continued to think about Ryu and Master Gouken from within his mind, an unexpected female voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught Ken's detection by surprise and that he didn't expect to hear anyone else from within his own time upon the isolated back parking lot.

"Wait! Hang on a minute!" cried the unknown female voice.

When Ken had heard the unexpected female voice from within his detection and turned his sight around to the direction of where the indoor arena had stood from, the US Martial Arts champion had made a small gasp on his face as he saw that a young Caucasian woman was running towards him in a fast state and that she had a frustrated expression on her own face as she was panting a bit from within her tough sprint towards Ken's location.

The young Caucasian woman that was running towards Ken was none other than Eliza herself and that she was dressed in her own casual attire, which consisted of a white sleeveless tank top shirt, red short shorts, and a pair of white high-heel shoes. Besides her casual attire, Eliza had wore a red purse that hung from her right shoulder and that her long blonde hair was combed very well while she had red eyeshadow and strawberry red lipstick for her facial makeup.

As Eliza was able to get to Ken's standing position from within her time, the gentle blonde had stopped from within her tracks and began to pant in an exhausted manner as she bended over from within sight so that she could attempt to catch her breath from within the conclusion of her fast sprint upon the isolated parking lot.

"I...finally got to you...before you could leave..." said Eliza as she continued to pant a bit from within her exhausted manner so that she could attempt to catch her breath and regain her composure from within her time.

"That I can easily agree, but what does a beautiful woman like you want with me?" said Ken as he looked at Eliza in a puzzled yet decent way.

"I'm sorry...to bother you unexpectedly Mr. Masters, but I was wondering...if I could get your autograph?" said Eliza as she managed to recover from her panting so that she could stand up from her bending position in a firm manner and look at Ken in a calm and polite state.

"Sure. I'd be glad to give you my autograph in my own time. Do you have a piece of paper and pen that I can write with?" said Ken.

"Indeed I do" said Eliza as she nodded in agreement with Ken on his statement and from there, the gentle blonde had opened her red purse in an instant so that she could take out a small notepad and a black pen that was inside the purse itself.

Upon getting the notepad and pen from Eliza with no problem, Ken had opened and held the notepad with his left hand while using his right hand to hold the pen in his own opportunity so that he could waste no time in writing down his signature upon a specific piece of paper that was inside the notepad itself and upon finishing up his work, Ken had gave the notepad and pen back to Eliza in a noble state.

"Here you go. One fresh signature courtesy of yours truly" said Ken as he gave the notepad and pen back to Eliza in a generous way.

"Thank you so very much for the autograph Mr. Masters. You have no idea on how happy I am to get this from you" said Eliza as she looked at Ken in a happy manner while putting the notepad and pen back into her red purse from within her time.

"It's no problem on my account. I have to say that I'm quite surprised to see such a lovely lady like you here in my own time. Did you come here to watch the martial arts tournament from earlier tonight?" said Ken as he looked at Eliza in a charming way.

"Yes I did and I can easily say that it was something that was unexpected on my part. The reason of why I say this is because a friend of mine had originally planned on coming here with her older brother and seeing the competition with him, but unfortunantely, my friend's older brother had gotten sick from earlier today and that he was unable to attend. Within time, my friend had called me at my home and asked me if I could come with her to the tournament and while I had originally planned on staying home for the night, I decided to change my mind and tag along with her so that she wouldn't be alone in seeing the competition. At first, I was bored in having to watch the earlier fights of the tournament and that most of the fighters didn't catch my attention when they battled in their own time, but when you came into the picture and began to fight in your own chance, that's when things got interesting for me. I was amazed at the way that you handled your opponents from within your matches and that you didn't show any sign of fault as you battled against each and every one of them in a strong and resilient manner. Despite the initimidation that the opponents had showed from within their time, you didn't let them affect your fighting ability in an instant and that you were able to defeat all of them through your own strength and power. For that...I have to congratulate you on a victory well done and that you've earned both that trophy and my utmost respect" said Eliza in a precise sight.

"Thank you for that kind-hearted statement my lovely friend. I don't like having to brag much about my victories at the given chance, but when it comes to defeating the competition in battle, I seek to gain nothing more than both recognition and the fact that my martial arts can't be beaten by anyone who seeks to gain a quick victory in their own time. Since you and I are getting along very well, may I ask on what your name is?" said Ken.

"I'd be glad to tell you. My name is Elizabeth Wilson, but my friends and family often call me by my short name Eliza" said Eliza as she introduced herself to Ken from within her time.

"It's a pleasure to meet you in my own time Eliza. My real name is Kenneth Masters, but I liked to be called Ken for short" said Ken as he introduced himself to Eliza in his own opportunity.

"It's quite an honor to get acquainted with you so unexpectedly Ken and I can easily say that my friend will be quite surprised to know that I was able to meet up with you at the given opportunity and get your autograph from within the process" said Eliza as she looked at Ken in a happy way.

"Indeed" said Ken as he nodded in agreement with Eliza on her statement.

Before Ken and Eliza could continue their conversation with one another from within their time, an unexpected male voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught Ken and Eliza off-guard and that they didn't expect to hear anyone else from within their personal time together upon the isolated back parking lot of the night.

"Ken Masters!" yelled the unexpected male voice as it was heard from within a rough-like state.

When Ken and Eliza had heard the unexpected male voice and turned their sight to the direction of where the arena had stood from, they saw that four unknown yet suspicious Caucasian men who looked to be in their mid 30's were making their way towards them upon sight and that the four men had made some sternful frowns on their faces from within their approach towards the couple, causing Ken to make a cautious glance on his own face as he realized that the men could instantly be trouble for him and Eliza.

"Who in the world are those guys suppose to be?" said Eliza as she looked on in a worried manner in seeing the unknown group with her own sight.

"I'm not sure Eliza, but something tells me that they're not here to congratulate me in winning the tournament. Stay behind me" said Ken as he continued to look at the suspicious men with his own perceptive sight.

"Right" said Eliza as she nodded in agreement with Ken on his statement and that the gentle blonde wasted no time in getting behind Ken so that she would be safe from the coming danger of the night.

Upon coming a small distance of where Ken and Eliza had stood from, the four Caucasian men had stopped from within their tracks and looked at Ken in a ruthless manner as they were determined to complete their shrouded agenda from upon the isolated parking lot of the night.

"Well well well...it seems that my friends and I were able to catch you before you left the area Masters. It's quite fortunate to say the least as we wish to have a discussion with you about your tournament win" said the leading Caucasian thug as he stood in front of his three comrades.

"A discussion? What type of discussion?" said Ken.

"It's not much to be given in explanation, but my friends and I believe that you don't deserve to be the winner of the tournament and that you owe us some money that we lost from within our time" said the leading Caucasian thug.

"How exactly do I owe you some money? I don't even know on who the hell you guys are suppose to be" said Ken in a defiant way.

"Who we are is of no concern towards you and that you should be focusing your efforts in paying us back a specific amount of cash from within due time. You see...the reason of this objective comes from the fact that my friends and I had betted that your last opponent in the finals was gonna mop the floor with your sorry butt and that we would get a huge payoff in the end from within our bet, but unfortunantely, that scenario never came to pass as you won the match and destroyed our winnings from within the betting booth. We're flat-out broke right now and it's all because of you" said the leading Caucasian thug as he used his right index finger to point towards Ken while having an angered expression on his face.

"I'm sorry to hear of what happened to you and your friends from tonight, but you can't go blaming me for your own losses. As the old saying goes: you win some, you lose some" said Ken.

"That's not good enough you smart-mouth punk. Whether you like it or not, you're gonna pay us back our losses and see to it that we go home happy" said the leading Caucasian thug.

"And if I was to refuse your demand?" said Ken.

"Then it's safe to say that you're gonna bring a world of hurt to your sorry carcass when my friends and I beat you into a bloody pulp" said the leading Caucasian thug as he and his comrades had looked at Ken in a threatening manner from within sight.

"Like I'm suppose to be scared of a couple of wimps like you. As far as I'm concerned, you're nothing more than all talk and no walk" said Ken as he looked at the group in a confident manner.

As the ruthless group had heard that statement from Ken, all of them had clenched their teeth in anger as they were infuriated to know that Ken wasn't taking them seriously from within sight and that they were determined to make the US Martial Arts champion pay from within their own time and glance.

"Why you little...! Boys, let's teach this scumbag a lesson in respect" said the leading Caucasian thug as he spoke to his friends in a commanding state.

"Right" said the three Caucasian thugs in unison as they nodded in agreement with their leader on his statement and that the ruthless group had wasted no time in preparing themselves to attack Ken from within the confrontation of the night.

"Eliza, I want you to stand back and let me handle this. I promise to make this battle a quick one so that you and I can get back to having our conversation with each other" said Ken as he looked at Eliza in a decent state.

"Very well then Ken. Please be careful" said Eliza as she nodded in agreement with Ken on his statement and from there, the gentle blonde had immediately ran away from Ken's standing position in a fast manner so that she could get a short distance away from Ken and stand back in her own accord and opportunity as Eliza had stood a few feet away from where the confrontation of the night was about to take place from.

As the ruthless Caucasian thugs had looked at Ken in a menacing manner while getting prepared to attack him on sight, Ken had made a small smile on his face as he made his way to the middle portion of the isolated parking lot's specific pathway so that he could ball up both of his fists in an instant and stand upon his ground as he was ready to fight the thugs from within his own determined glance and time.

"I'm ready whenever you four are. Show me on what you got" said Ken as he looked at the thugs in a confident way.

"We'd be glad to do so. Attack!" yelled the leading Caucasian thug as he and his associates had wasted no time in rushing towards Ken upon sight while having their own fists balled up from within their time.

As the leading Caucasian thug had came within striking range of Ken and tried to attack him with a rushing right punch, Ken had managed to easily evade the attack through his own agility and upon doing so, Ken had immediately grabbed the leading Caucasian thug's right arm with his own hands so that he could use his inner strength to lift the leading thug off the ground through the use of his hands and upon doing so, Ken was able to throw the leading thug up in the air via a counterthrow and have him crash upon the ground through his back in a hard manner, which caused the leading thug to make a painful groan on his face as he attempted to endure the pain that was brought upon his back by the counterattack of Ken.

Upon seeing his leader getting hurt by Ken from within his sight, the first Caucasian thug had made an angered yell on his face as he ran towards Ken and attempted to attack him with a barrage of hard punches, but Ken was able to avoid and evade each punch that came towards him by his enemy and upon seeing an opening in the barrage attack from within his own glance, Ken had threw a fast counter right punch that made a direct hit against the first Caucasian thug's own face and that the first thug had fallen back to the ground as he crashed upon it and lied in an unconscious manner while having a hard bruise upon his left cheek.

The second Caucasian thug had wasted no time in running towards Ken in his own accord and that he attempted to throw a right roundhouse kick to Ken's face, but Ken was able to duck the move at the last second and that the US Martial Arts champion had immediately retaliated against his second opponent by throwing a fast right jump kick to the face of the second Caucasian thug, making a direct hit on sight as the second thug was knocked back by the intensity of the kick and that he fell to the ground in an unconscious and painful sight.

As the third Caucasian thug saw that his two friends were defeated by Ken from within his sight, he made a sternful frown on his own face as he immediately reached into his pants' right pocket with his right hand so that he could pull out a small switchblade from within sight and unleash its hidden blade in an instant as he was determined to hurt Ken from within his own time.

"Relying on a weapon during a fight only shows how much of a coward that you are" said Ken.

"Shut up! You won't be so cocky once I slice you up into pieces. Get ready to die!" said the third Caucasian thug as he immediately ran towards Ken so that he could attack him with a barrage of knife swipes and thrusts, in which Ken had used his fast agility and evasion to avoid getting struck by the sharp blade of the third thug's weapon.

As Eliza had looked on from her distant position on the isolated parking lot and saw that Ken was fighting the thugs in an easy manner from within her sight, the gentle blonde had made an impressed expression on her face as she realized the fact that Ken was able to handle the thugs in his own time and that the US Martial Arts champion could endure the scenario that was placed in front of him from within the night itself.

"I must admit that I'm quite impressed to see Ken take on four opponents at once. Even if the odds are stacked against him, Ken won't let the situation get to him and that he'll fight with everything he has in order to ensure that he gets the victory" said Eliza in her mind as she continued to look on in her own time.

Just then, Eliza had made a small gasp on her face as she saw that the leading Caucasian thug was getting back up from the ground that was behind Ken's current position and upon standing up in his own time while looking at Ken battle his friend in an instant, the leading thug had made a ruthless glance on his face as he quietly went over to Ken's sports car so that he could get the trophy that sat on top of the car's trunk and hold it upside down in the air with his own hands as he was preparing to use the trophy's bottom base as a weapon against an unsuspecting Ken.

"Oh no!" cried Eliza in her mind as she saw on what the leading Caucasian thug was trying to do behind Ken's back.

Meanwhile, Ken was able to knock the third Caucasian thug's switchblade weapon out of his hand through the use of a fast left front kick and taking the advantage in his own time, Ken had delievered a strong wave of punches towards the third thug's face, not letting up from within sight as Ken was determined to make sure that the third thug wouldn't get the chance to retaliate in his own time.

Upon finishing up his punching barrage attack against the third Caucasian thug, Ken had threw a fast right uppercut punch that sent the third thug flying up into the air so that he could crash upon the ground through his back and lie in an unconscious state as he was unable to get back up in his own time.

"That's what you get for trying to use a weapon during a fist fight. Hopefully...you and your friends will think twice before attempting to challenge me with an unfair advantage" said Ken as he looked at the three defeated thugs with his own satsified sight.

However...Ken was unaware that the leading Caucasian thug was slowly creeping up from behind him and that the leading thug was determined to strike Ken in a surprising manner with the trophy's bottom base, but unknown to both Ken and the leading thug from within their time, an unexpected factor was about to come into play from within the scenario of the night's confrontation.

Before the leading Caucasian thug could get the chance to strike Ken from behind while holding the trophy upside-down in the air with his hands, Eliza had quickly ran towards the leading thug from behind in a fast manner and that the gentle blonde had made a precise expression on her face as she was determined to make sure that the leading thug wouldn't get the chance to hurt Ken when least expected.

"Oh no you don't!" said Eliza as she ran towards the leading Caucasian thug in a fast manner from behind and upon coming within striking range of the the leading thug's standing position, Eliza had quickly lifted her right foot up from the ground and kicked the leading thug in the groin from behind, making a direct hit on sight as the leading thug had made a shocked yet painful expression on his face upon feeling the unexpected attack that came from Eliza and that the leading thug had dropped the trophy from behind his standing position so that Eliza could quickly catch it with her own hands and immediately get back from the leading thug's standing position in her own chance while the leading thug had gripped his crotch with his two hands and made a painful groan on his face as he tried to endure the excruciating pain that was brought to his private area by Eliza's surprising kick.

When Ken had immediately turned around from his standing position upon hearing the leading Caucasian thug's painful moaning and saw that the leading thug was left defenseless thanks to Eliza's surprise attack, the US Martial Arts champion had decided to take advantage of the situation and that he had threw a fast right roundhouse kick to the leading thug's face, making a direct hit on sight as the leading thug was knocked to the ground in a hard manner by the physical power of the attack and that he was unable to get back up as he lied in an unconscious state upon his back from within the scenario of the night itself.

"So much for him trying to attempt a sneak attack against me. Thanks for the assist Eliza. I didn't know that you would attack him from behind in such a surprising way" said Ken as he looked at Eliza in a decent manner.

"I must admit that I'm quite surprised to see that I did such an action in my own time Ken and I never thought for a second that I would actually kick that guy in the groin unexpectedly, but something inside of me just awoke and that I couldn't afford to let him attack you from behind with your trophy while you were dealing with his associate upon sight and speaking of your trophy..." said Eliza in a calm way while holding the trophy with her hands.

From there, Eliza had decided to make her way to where Ken had stood from upon the isolated parking lot so that she could give him his trophy in her own time and from within her walking, Eliza had intentionally stepped on the stomach of the unconscious leading Caucasian thug with her right high-heel shoe, adding insult to injury against the leading thug in her own accord and that Eliza's footprint was seen upon the stomach of the unconscious thug from within sight.

"I do believe this belongs to you" said Eliza as she stood in front of Ken so that she could give him his trophy in a generous way.

"Thanks for keeping it safe Eliza. I don't know on how to repay you for your help tonight" said Ken as he looked at Eliza in a generous way while holding the trophy in his own hands.

"Thank nothing of it Ken. Having to be with you while you were dealing with these idiots was quite exciting for me and I never expected to see you battle up-close in my own time. It's safe to say that I'm quite happy to watch you fight at the given chance and that I would be honored to see you battle once more in any future fights that you get yourself into Ken" said Eliza.

"Indeed. I have to say that all of this fighting has made me a bit hungry so suddenly. What do you say that you and I go out and get something to eat?" said Ken.

"I would be glad to accept your offer Ken, but honestly, I don't wish to interfere in your own personal time" said Eliza.

"It's no problem on my part Eliza. A beautiful woman like you deserves to be treated with the utmost respect and I only wish to show you that I'm a noble and charming man when it comes to good courtesy" said Ken in a precise way.

Upon hearing that statement from Ken in her own time, Eliza had made a small gasp on her face as she was quite surprised to hear such words from the US Martial Arts champion in her own detection and that the gentle blonde couldn't help but blush a bit as she was taken aback by the charm and personality that Ken had showed her from within their time together.

**San Francisco, California, USA/ Central District**

A few minutes later around 10:33 P.M. at a fast-food restaurant that was located in the Central district of San Francisco, Ken and Eliza had sat down from a table booth that was located in the center portion of the building's inner front area and that the couple had took their time to speak to each other in a decent way while eating their own respective meals from within the process of their conversation.

"So you began to learn martial arts when you were 13 years old?" said Eliza as she sat from the right side of the table booth while eating a meal that consisted of a double cheeseburger, onion rings, and a cola beverage.

"Yes I did and I can easily say that it was an experience that I wasn't too fond of going through when I was a teenager. The reason of why I say this is because I was much of a spoiled brat back then and that I didn't care about any responsibility or duties that was placed in front of me from within sight. My father was determined to make sure that I would be ready to take up the position of CEO for our family's company and that he was prepared to send me to a private academy which would help straighten out my slacking attitude, but my mother had thought about a different approach to my situation and insisted to my father that they send me to live with an old friend of my mother's family. The old friend that my mother was talking about was a martial arts master named Gouken and as I met him for the first time upon coming to his dojo home in the wilderness of Japan's forests, I saw that Master Gouken was very serious about training me in the martial arts so that I would become a mature person and learn about my own unique abilities and techniques" said Ken as he was explaining to Eliza about his own past during the conversation and that the US Martial Arts champion had sat down from the left side of the table booth while eating a meal that consisted of a spicy chicken sandwich, french fries, and a strawberry beverage.

"I'll admit that I wasn't too happy to be away from everything that I've known for much of my life and that I wasn't too thrilled to spend most of my time in a place that had no electricity or modern equipment, but still...I was determined to make the best of things and try to get through this ordeal without any hesitation or second thought. Under Master Gouken's tutelage, I spent the first few weeks learning the basics of karate alongside my training partner Ryu and though I didn't like the fact of having to take lessons with a person that was about the same age as myself, I felt a strong aura of nobleness that came from Ryu's own spirit and realized that he had spent most of his life training in an endless manner so that his own martial arts would be at their strongest peak. Upon realizing this, I decided to step up my game and began to train with Ryu so that I could be on the same level as him and show Master Gouken that I wasn't a complete slacker in his own eyes. My training wasn't exactly a walk in the park and that I had to endure many trials from within my time, which included morning laps, relentless swimming, tough exercise, and carrying heavy rocks up a hill with my own hands. To most people...a regimen like this would be very difficult to do, but for me and Ryu...it was nothing more than another day in our lives as rising martial artists.

Eventually, Ryu and I would become best friends from within our time together under Master Gouken's watchful eye and though the two of us are strong rivals when it comes to fighting, Ryu and I would always be allies to each other when it comes to helping one another out from within our own time and opportunity. After spending six years with Ryu and Master Gouken, I was forced to come back home so that I could help my father out with the family company and though I'm now the CEO of the Masters Corporation, I'm always a martial artist at heart and that I look foward to seeing both Ryu and Master Gouken when I get the chance to do so in the near future" said Ken as he was done in finishing up his past story to Eliza from within their conversation.

"That's quite an interesting story to hear Ken. I never knew that a person such as yourself had to endure six years of martial arts training in your own time. If I were in your shoes, I'd probably give up after one week" said Eliza in a decent manner while drinking some of her cola beverage in an instant.

"That I agree and I can easily say that I wouldn't blame you if wanted to quit due to the tough training regimen that Master Gouken gives to his students from within his time. Since I've told you about much of my past, I wish to hear an explanation about your own life Eliza" said Ken as he ate a couple of fries from within sight.

"I'd be glad to tell you Ken" said Eliza as she nodded in agreement with Ken on his statement and that the gentle blonde had wasted no time in explaining about her own past to Ken from within their conversation.

"I don't have much to say about myself when it comes to conversations, but what I can tell you is that I'm a normal woman who lives with your typical average family. My father is a construction worker who spends most of his time helping his friends out in the development of new homes and buildings while my mother is your standard housewife who cooks and cleans in her own manner and from within her personal time, she likes to draw and illustrate many things and places with her own sharp accord. My older sister, Julia, is a part-time piano player who has a decent reputation in the music world and that she always plays many songs and tunes to her own ability and liking. Just recently...she got married to an Air Force lieutenant/pilot named William and that she moved with him to Washington D.C. so that she could help him out and be by his side from within their stay at the Bolling Air Force Base. Every now and then, Julia and William will take the opportunity to come visit us once in a while so that our family can get together and spend some time whenever we're able to. As for myself...you could say that I'm your average woman who likes to do the usual stuff such as shopping at the mall and hanging out with my friends in my own opportunity, but besides all of that, I like to spend most of my time singing in my own accord and I have a knack for always performing with a flawless state. A good example of this is when I won a 6th grade talent show for a song that I performed for the entire school and my music teacher had told me that I should consider a singing career in music, but I told him that I'm not much of a full-fledged singer and that I would rather live a normal and peaceful life in my own time" said Eliza as she was done in explaining about her own past to Ken from within the conversation of the night.

Upon hearing Eliza's story with his own detection, Ken had nodded in agreement with the gentle blonde on her explanation and knew that Eliza was a strong a determined woman who sought to enjoy life to the fullest in her own time and accord.

A few minutes later at a front parking lot that was located outside of the restaurant, Ken and Eliza were making their way to Ken's sports car that was located upon the left side of the pathway that they were on and both the US Martial Arts champion and the gentle blonde had spoken to each other in a decent way from within their own walking.

"I have to say that I'm quite stuffed in eating that great meal from within my own opportunity. You managed to get enough food in your time Eliza?" said Ken as he looked at Eliza in a decent manner from within their walk.

"Yes I did Ken and I thank you once more in buying me some good fast-food of the night. I don't think that I'll be able to eat another bite at the given chance" said Eliza as she looked at Ken in a happy way while walking alongside with him in an instant.

"That I agree. So...you're ready to have me take you home?" said Ken.

"Well Ken...I was hoping that perhaps I could spend a bit more time with you from within the night" said Eliza as she looked at Ken in an innocent-like state.

"Spend a bit more time with me? But Eliza, won't your parents be worried about where you're at right now?" said Ken in a surprised manner in hearing Eliza's statement with his own detection and that he had stopped from within his walking in an instant so that he could look at Eliza in a surprised yet decent state.

"Don't worry about my parents Ken. The two of them realize that I'm a woman now and that I can easily take care of myself at the given chance whenever I'm out in the city in my own time. Besides that, I want to know you more and spend some time with you from within this rare opportunity. What do you say Ken?" said Eliza as she stopped from within her own walking as well so that she could look at Ken in a decent sight.

As Ken saw that Eliza had wanted to be with him from within the scenario of the night, the US Martial Arts champion had made a small smile on his face as he knew that he couldn't say no to the gentle blonde from within his time and that he decided to take the opportunity to spend his time with Eliza from within the chance of the opportunity itself.

"Well Eliza...it's safe to say that I can never say no to a beautiful woman like you and I don't mind having to spend some time with you in my own accord. The night is still young and that you and I can find some places to go to so that we can have some fun in our time. Let's get going Eliza" said Ken as he looked at Eliza in a decent way.

"Right" said Eliza as she nodded in agreement with Ken on his statement while having a cheerful expression on her own face in hearing Ken's decision from within her time.

From there, Ken and Eliza had spent the next four hours traveling through the nightlife of San Francisco as the two of them had enjoyed each other's company from within their impromptu adventure and both the US Martial Arts champion and the gentle blonde had experienced lots of fun and excitement from within their time together.

Ken and Eliza had enjoyed many exciting activities from within their adventure of the night, which included dancing at a nightclub, singing at a karaoke bar, watching a musical street performance in their own time, and visiting many unique shops that were open after midnight. For Ken and Eliza...the two of them had experienced a great time in their own accord and that they wouldn't forget this night from within their own personal time.

**San Francisco, California, USA/ Baker Beach**

Later on around 2:36 A.M. at Baker Beach that was located in the northwestern district of San Francisco, Ken and Eliza were making their way down the deserted beach in their own accord as the two of them were taking a romantic moonlit stroll from within sight and that the couple were enjoying themselves from within their own opportunity as they were speaking to one another in their own accord while looking at the Golden Gate Bridge that stood from a distance of the beach's location.

During the time of the moonlit stroll, Eliza had took off both of her high-heel shoes so that she could walk barefoot upon the sand of the beach and allow the tide of the water current to touch both of her feet from within her own happy state during the scenario of the moonlit stroll.

"Ken...I want to thank you once again for giving me such an exciting night to go through. I thought that today was gonna be another boring one in my own time, but I was proven wrong when I met you after the tournament and that you and I had decided to embark on a fantastic night out on the town" said Eliza as she spoke to Ken in a gentle way while holding her high-heel shoes with her hands during the walk.

"That I agree. I have to say that up until I encountered you, my own life has been boring as well and that I found myself going through the same routine of having to do countless paper work for my family's company and training my fighting skills in my own personal time. Frankly...I felt that there was no excitement from within my sight and I thought that I would be doomed to endure this for the rest of my life, but it's safe to say that all of that changed when you came into the picture Eliza and that I've enjoyed spending my time with you from within this night" said Ken as he looked at Eliza in a happy way.

Upon hearing that statement from Ken with her own detection, Eliza had nodded in agreement with Ken on his word and felt that the US Martial Arts champion was happy to be with her from within the scenario of the night itself.

Within time, Ken and Eliza had decided to stop from within their walking so that the two of them could stand upon a specific spot of the beach and look at the full moon and bright stars that were seen from within the black sky of the night and from within their spectating time together, Ken and Eliza had decided to turn and look at each other in a calm yet precise manner as the two of them felt real happy to be with one another in an instant and that both the US Martial Arts champion and the gentle blonde had realized that a special bond had formed between the two of them in their own time.

"I've really enjoyed my time with you Ken and I thank you for giving me such a great adventure from within the night. Do you think there's a good chance that you and I can get together again for another outing?" said Eliza.

"Of course Eliza. I wouldn't have it any other way to spend more of my time with a cute woman like you and I hope that you and I will be able to have more fun from within our time together in the next outing. It's something that I look foward to in the future" said Ken.

"Ken..." said Eliza as she looked on in a romantic manner upon hearing Ken's statement from within her time.

From there, Eliza had decided to walk forward to Ken in her own time so that she could put her arms behind Ken's head in a surprising way and without any warning, Eliza had leaned forward to Ken's face so that she could give him an unexpected kiss on his own lips while she had tiptoed on her own two feet from within the process.

Upon finishing up her surprising kiss to Ken from within her time, Eliza had brought her face back from Ken's own and looked at the US Martial Arts champion with a cheerful smile on her face while Ken had made a surprised expression on his own face upon getting the kiss from Eliza and that he started to blush in an embarrassed manner from within his own time.

"E...Eliza...what was that kiss for?" said Ken as he looked at Eliza in a surprised manner while continuing to blush from within sight.

"Consider that kiss as a reward for giving me a great time from within the night. I've never had so much fun before in my own opportunity and I thank you for giving me the chance Ken. I was hoping that perhaps you and I can continue to see each other in our own time so that the two of can get to know one another on a much more personal and inimitate state, if you know what I mean" said Eliza as she continued to hug Ken from within sight.

"Hang on a minute. Are you saying...that you want to be my girlfriend Eliza?" said Ken in a surprised manner in hearing Eliza's statement with his own detection.

"Indeed I do silly and I hope that you and I can be together in our own accord. I never got the chance to say this earlier on, but ever since I've been with you during our time together in the night, I've developed a huge attraction to you and could never stop thinking about the two of us being a couple. Your kind and charming personality is to my liking and I love on how you like to deal with things with a calm and casual nature. You're a special and loving guy who I can easily understand with my own emotional feelings and I hope that the two of us can stay together so I can express my deepest love towards you in my own chance. What do you say Ken?" said Eliza as she spoke in a passionate way towards Ken from within their conversation.

Upon hearing Eliza's statement with his detection and seeing the romantic expression that was on her face, Ken had made a noble smile on his own face as he realized that Eliza had wanted to be with him from within an intimate relationship and the US Martial Arts champion had knew from within his own mind that he couldn't afford to turn down Eliza's passion towards him and that he was determined to be with her in his own accord and opportunity.

"Well Eliza...I have to say that this is quite the surprise for me and that I didn't expect for this to happen so suddenly, but when it comes to the happiness of a beautiful woman such as yourself, I can never disappoint you at the given chance and that I gladly accept your proposal. Besides that...there's no other woman who can match your sweet and gentle spirit and that I definitely want to be in a relationship with you. I believe that you and I would make a great couple and that our love for each other will help us get through the trials and tribulations of the coming future. It's safe to say that you and I were meant for each other and that I would definitely love to spend the rest of my life with you in my own time" said Ken as he spoke back to Eliza in a determined and precise way while hugging her from within a noble manner.

Upon hearing that statement from Ken with her own detection, Eliza had made a small yet happy gasp on her face as she realized that Ken had accepted the proposal of being her boyfriend and that she was real happy to know that Ken was willing to be in an intimate relationship with her from within her own time.

"Ken..." said Eliza as she looked at Ken with a cheerful smile on her face while continuing to hug him in an instant.

"Eliza..." said Ken as he looked at Eliza in a decent sight while hugging her in his own accord.

Upon sensing the right moment from within their personal scenario of the night, Ken and Eliza had brought their faces together in a determined manner so that the two of them could embrace one another from within a passionate kiss, in which the US Martial Arts champion and the gentle blonde had felt each other's warmth and love from within the duration of their kiss and the young couple had realized from within their own minds that their friendship had ascended to the next level from within the time of the night itself.

After a few seconds of embracing one another from within the passionate kiss, Ken and Eliza had decided to break it off so that the two of them could bring their faces back from each other and look at one another in a calm yet happy manner while continuing to hug each other from within their own time and that the couple couldn't help but blush in a romantic and happy state in knowing that the two of them were now an official couple from within their own time.

"So...does this mean that we're officially a couple now Ken?" said Eliza as she looked at Ken in a gentle manner while blushing from within her time.

"Indeed we are Eliza and I have to say that it feels good to know that I'm in love with a beautiful woman such as yourself" said Ken as he looked at Eliza in his own time while blushing from within the process.

"Agreed. It's safe to say that my parents will be surprised to know of who I'm now dating and that it's gonna take them in unexpectedly" said Eliza.

"And the same thing can be said about my own parents as well. The two of them are gonna be shocked to realize that I now have a girlfriend and that both of them should take the news very well. So...you're ready to head home Eliza?" said Ken.

"Indeed I am Ken, but before we go, do you think that you and I can share one more kiss under the moonlight?" said Eliza as she looked at Ken in a romantic way.

"Of course honey. I have to say that this is the start of a romantic relationship between the two of us and that it's gonna get stronger and better as the time comes" said Ken as he looked at Eliza in a calm yet passionate manner.

"That I agree sweetie" said Eliza as she nodded in agreement with Ken on his statement.

From there, Ken and Eliza had decided to bring their faces together once more so that the two of them could share another passionate kiss from within their personal time upon the deserted beach of the night and as the US Martial Arts champion and the gentle blonde had felt each other's warmth and love from within their second kiss, the two of them had knew that this was the start of a new romance between the two of them and that Ken and Eliza was determined to stay with each other so that they could spend the rest of their lives with each other in their own blissful manner.

**Sant Marti, Barcelona, Spain/ Serrano Castle (Present)**

As the flashback of the past had ended from within his own mind, Ken had made a determined expression on his face as he remembered about how he had met Eliza for the first time from within that specific night and the US Martial Arts champion had knew in an instant that his planned future with Eliza was in grave danger at the hands of Vega and that Ken was determined to not let anything bad happen to Eliza from within the tough predicament that the couple was in.

"Ever since that fateful night, you and I have been there for each other Eliza and the two of us had sought to have a future of peace and happiness with one another in our own personal accord. I assured you that nothing would ever come between our strong bond and that we would cherish and enjoy our undying love to one another in a state of bliss and prosperity. Eliza...I won't rest until I free you from your trance and make Vega pay for trying to destroy our relationship. Just hang in there Eliza. I'm coming to your rescue" said Ken in his mind as he looked at the hypnotized Eliza with a determined glance on his face and that he thought about the resolution of saving Eliza and defeating Vega in his own time.

"I'm afraid that there's no time for hesitation my foolish adversary. We must give our spectators a fabulous show and allow them to watch as I rip you apart with my claw" said Vega as he looked at Ken with a ruthless glance on his face.

"Sorry to break the news to you Vega, but I have no plans on getting killed by a psychopath such as yourself. I have a destined future with Eliza and I plan on seeing it with my own two eyes. As for you...I'm afraid that your own future will lie in a hospital bed when this battle is over" said Ken as he turned his sight back to Vega so that he could look at him with a precise glance on his face.

"Don't try to act all high and mighty Ken. You're not exactly in good condition right now and that you'll soon pass out from the blood loss that you're going through at the moment. I'll have great pleasure in savoring your pain and suffering so that I can kill you with little hesitation" said Vega.

"Not if I have to something to say about it. Until you can manage to strike me down...I'll continue to fight in my own time and see to it that you learn the lesson on why you should never piss off guys such as myself. Even if I am bleeding profusely right now, I'll continue to use my inner strength to battle against you and that I won't rest until I become the victor of the fight. Now then Vega...let's continue our fight" said Ken as he stood from within his fighting stance while looking at Vega with a tired yet determined expression on his face.

"With pleasure" said Vega as he held his silver claw up in mid-air while standing from within his own fighting stance so that he could look at Ken with a menacing glance on his face.

As Ken and Vega was preparing to fight against each other once more from within the continuation of their battle, the party guests had continued to look on in both curiosity and excitement as they knew that the clash between the two warriors was gonna get more dangerous from within sight and that the guests themselves had wondered on who would win the intense fight from within the tense situation of the night itself.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, the battle between Ken and Vega gets more intense and dangerous from within sight as Vega decides to hold nothing back in his fighting tactics and begins to attack Ken relentlessly through his own fast claw slashing, but Ken is determined to endure the intense pain that is brought to him by his adversary and wastes no time in fighting back against Vega through his own strong karate attacks and techniques. As the fight between Ken and Vega reaches its strong climax from within time, the two fighters decide to finish things up by unleashing their strongest attacks against one another in a powerful clash and this scenario will determinate the fate of not only the fight's victor, but also the fate of Eliza as well. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	43. Chapter 42: Bison Comes Calling

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 4: The Shadaloo Story**

**Chapter 42: Bison Comes Calling**

* * *

**Sant Marti, Barcelona, Spain/ Serrano Castle**

From within the inescapable steel cage ring that lied from inside the arena-like room of the Serrano Castle that was located outside the city district of Barcelona, Ken and Vega had squared off against one another from upon the opposite sides of the huge cage and both fighters had made some sternful frowns upon their faces as they knew that the battle between one another was gonna get real intense and dangerous from within everyone's own perceptive sight.

Despite having a harsh pierced wound upon the lower left side of his stomach and a devastating slash mark upon the upper front part of his right arm, Ken had continued to stand on his ground from within his fighting stance as he was prepared to continue his fight against Vega without any hesitation or second thought and even though Ken had realized that he had risked falling into an unconscious state due to the loss of blood that he was enduring at the moment via the two injuries that were placed upon him by his opponent, the US Martial Arts champion was determined to continue his struggle against the suave matador so that he could defeat him in the given chance and help free Eliza from the hypnotic trance that was placed upon her by Vega.

"I have to give you credit for attempting to continue this fight against me Ken, but I'm afraid to say that you're running low on borrowed time. As the blood pours from your wound and slash mark, you risk injuring yourself even more if you try to continue your battle against me in such a painful and pitiful state. It's in best interest that you give up right now and allow me to end your life with no problem" said Vega as he looked at Ken in a ruthless manner while having his blood-stained claw up in a fighting position.

"Dream on you crazed freak. There's no way that I'm gonna let you kill me at the given opportunity. As I said before...I'll continue to fight with everything I have so that I can make sure you pay for what you've done to me and Eliza. Just cause you have the advantage against me right now doesn't mean that this fight is all yours for the taking. Unless you wish to have your overconfident bubble blow up in your face, I suggest that you stop with the snobbish pride act and start fighting against me with a serious manner. The last thing that you want to do is screw up when least expected and have someone like me triumph over your bloated ego" said Ken as he looked on in a tiring yet determined manner while standing upon his own ground from within sight.

"Your words are starting to bore me along with your ugly presence. I'd say that it's about time I stop playing with my prey and get down to serious business. After all...when I get the opportunity to end your worthless life with my claw, Eliza will belong to me and that I'll cherish her magnificent beauty forever" said Vega.

"Not unless I have something to say about it" said Ken.

As Vega saw that Ken was prepared to take him on from within the continuation of their fight, the suave matador had narrowed his eyes in a ruthless manner as he decided to make an immediate dash to Ken's standing position and upon doing so, Vega had lifted his right claw up in the air as he was prepared to strike Ken with a fast slash attack from within the duration of the sprint itself.

When Ken saw that Vega had came within striking range of his standing position and tried to attack him with a fast right-sided claw slash to the face, the US Martial Arts champion had immediately jumped back from the range of the claw slash so that he could land a few feet away from where Vega was and try to rebound in a fast state while withstanding the harsh injuries that were upon his body.

Not letting up from within his failed strike, Vega had wasted no time in attacking Ken with another heavy barrage of claw slashes and thrusts, causing Ken to evade and duck each claw slash that came towards him from his opponent and that Ken was determined to avoid each attack in his own time so that he could attempt to strike back against Vega from within the right opportunity of the open.

While the party guests saw the continuing fight between Ken and Vega with their own glance, most of them had made some impressed expressions on their faces as they enjoyed the intensity that was happening from within their own time and that the guests themselves had wondered on who would come out on top from within the duration of the fight.

As Eliza had continued to look on from within her own trance-like state, the gentle blonde had held an emotionless daze on her face as she continued to watch the match in her own time and that she was unable to make any facial expressions from within her hypnotic condition.

Upon having to continue his evasion of Vega's attack barrage, Ken had made a frustrating glance on his face as he felt the constain strain of pain that was going throughout his entire body due to his two injuries and that Ken was determined to use his inner strength to endure the excruciating pain that he was going through at the moment.

"You won't be able to evade my attacks for much longer Ken. I can already see the expression on your face as you attempt to avoid me while enduring your own injuries. Soon enough...the loss of blood will cause you to lose your focus and pass out and thus, I'll take the advantage and gain the victory" said Vega in a ruthless manner while continuing to attack Ken with his second claw barrage.

"That's not gonna happen Vega. Whether you like it or not...I'm gonna turn this match around and make you eat your own words" said Ken as he continued to evade Vega's attacks with his own strong agility.

"Silence! Your ignorance will not be tolerated" said Vega as he tried to throw a fast claw thrust to Ken's face, but the US Martial Arts champion had immediately ducked at the last second from within the attack and upon doing so, Ken had wasted no time in using his right foot to strike the back portion of Vega's left leg through the use of a sweep kick, making a direct hit on sight as the attack had caused Vega to fall and crash upon the ground through his own back and that the suave matador had made a painful groan through his silver mask as he attempted to endure the pain that was brought to his back by the crash.

Upon getting back up real fast from his kneeling position and seeing that Vega had lied upon the ground from within a vulnerable state, Ken had made a determined glance on his face as he decided to jump up into the air real fast so that he could come back down to Vega's lying position and strike his stomach with a right diving knee attack, making a direct hit upon sight through the use of a hard impact and that the suave matador had widened his eyes in a shocked manner upon feeling the tense pressure that was brought upon his stomach by Ken's fast knee attack.

As Ken had jumped away from Vega through his own agility so that he could land upon the right-sided section of the steel cage ring and stand on his ground that was a few feet away from Vega's lying position, the US Martial Arts champion saw that Vega had clenched his stomach in a painful manner with his own arms and that Vega himself had struggled to get back up from the ground while looking at Ken with a vengeful expression on his face through his silver mask.

"You...disgusting cretin! You dare...to harm greatness such as myself?!" said Vega in an infuriated manner while withstanding the intense pain that was brought to his stomach by Ken's flying knee drop attack and that the suave matador had slowly gotten back up from the ground so that he could stand up in his own manner while withstanding the pain in his time.

"Indeed scumbag and I'd do it again at the given chance. Your snobbish overconfidence is something that I can't stand and you need to learn the lesson to not take serious battles like this with an arrogant state. You must be surprised to see that an opponent is standing up against you in such an unexpected way and that a possible defeat for you is on the horizon. Honestly...I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if I see you crying and whining like a little baby if you end up losing to me" said Ken in a precise way.

"You seem very confident that you'll defeat me in no time at all, but I'm afraid to say that the scenario of you gaining victory is nothing more than a mere fantasy. It's about high time that I stop holding back and show you the reason of why I'm one of the most dangerous cage fighters to ever go against. Prepare yourself for the suffering that you're gonna recieve from yours truly" said Vega in a ruthless manner as he held his claw up in mid-air while placing himself from within his fighting position.

"Bring it on" said Ken as he placed himself in his own fighting stance while looking at Vega with a determined glance on his own face.

When Vega felt that he was ready to initiate his next attack against Ken, the suave matador had wasted no time in using his strong agility to do an unexpected high backflip up in the air from within everyone's own surprised sight and upon landing both of his feet upon the upper middle portion of the steel cage's Eastern bars from within the conclusion of his flip, Vega had used his inner strength to quickly thrust himself from his split-second position on the cage so that he could launch himself like a human torpedo towards a surprised Ken while having his claw extended out in front of him from within the scenario of the attack.

"Sky High Claw!" yelled Vega as he flew towards Ken's position in a fast way and upon coming within striking range of his opponent, Vega had used his claw to make a direct slash against the upper front portion of Ken's left arm from within the flight of the move, causing Ken to scream in a painful manner as he felt the harsh slash that was brought upon his left arm by the lightning-fast aerial attack of Vega and that the US Martial Arts champion had kneeled down from his standing position while using his right hand to cover the current bleeding wound of his left arm.

As Vega had landed safely on the ground from within the conclusion of his flight and saw that Ken was kneeling from within a painful state that was a few feet away of where Vega had stood from, the suave matador had made a mocking laugh through his silver mask as he enjoyed the pain and suffering that Ken was going through and that Vega himself was determined to enjoy every minute of it in his own personal time.

"Oh dear. It seems that you weren't prepared for my lightning-fast aerial attack at the given opportunity. With another wound upon your body...your risk of blood loss increases and thus, it won't be long before you succumb to your injuries and allow me the pleasure to finish you off in an instant" said Vega in a mocking manner.

"You...haven't won yet...you deranged psycho..." said Ken as he looked back at Vega in a defiant way while trying to withstand the excruciating pain of his latest slash wound.

"I beg to differ. Already...you got three harsh wounds upon your body and that each of them are causing you to lose a considerable amount of blood. I'd say that in the next few minutes, you're gonna start to experience fatigue from within your own body and as you lose your concentration, your death shall be assured by my own claw" said Vega in a threatening sight.

"That...won't happen" said Ken as he managed to get back up from the ground so that he could turn around from his standing position and look at Vega in a precise way while having a painful yet determined expression on his face in enduring the bloody wounds that were upon his body.

"Oh but it will my naive adversary and once you're out of the way, I'll see to it that I have Eliza all to myself. I promise you that I'll take real good care of her when you're gone from this world" said Vega.

"There's no way in hell that I'm gonna let you get the chance to put your filthy hands on Eliza! I'll die before I let that happen" said Ken in an angered way.

"That's what I'm counting on from within this fight Ken. Just make it easy on yourself and die already!" yelled Vega as he immediately ran towards Ken's standing position without any hesitation so that he could attempt to strike him down with a fast downward claw slash, but before the attack could make its hit upon the target, Ken had quickly used his left hand to catch Vega's right wrist in the air right before the claw could strike Ken's face, causing Vega and the party guests to look on in complete shock as they didn't expect for the US Martial Arts champion to quickly catch Vega's claw-wielding hand in his own accord and time.

"What?!" said Vega in shock upon seeing Ken's quick counter against his own attack.

"I said it once and I'll say it again: I won't rest until I make you pay for what you've done to my fiancee from tonight. Mark my words that I will free Eliza from your hypnotic trance and see to it that she and I have a future together!" said Ken in a strong and defiant way while continuing to grip Vega's right wrist with his own left hand upon sight.

As Eliza had continued to look at the battle from within her hypnotic state, the gentle blonde had made a small yet silent gasp on her face as she heard Ken's statement from within her own detection and even though Eliza was unable to make any emotional expressions on her face from within the scenario of the night, she was able to slightly move her right hand upon the table as this sign had showed the fact that Vega's trance upon her was slowly wearing off and that Eliza would be able to regain her consciousness from within due time.

"K...Ken..." said Eliza in her mind as she continued to look at battle from within her hypnotic state.

"Don't delude yourself with such petty facts. Accept the truth and know that you'll die right here and now" said Vega as he attempted to overwhelm Ken's strength from within their struggle clash against one another.

"Never!" said Ken as he spoke back against Vega in a precise manner and from there, the US Martial Arts champion had used his own forehead to smash against Vega's silver mask in an unexpected and surprising way, causing Vega to stagger back in an instant as he tried to endure the surprising headbutt attack that was brought to his protective face by Ken.

Despite having a red swollen lump on his forehead due to the impact of his own headbutt attack against Vega's silver mask, Ken had endured the pain in his own time as he wasted no time in continuing his assault against Vega and that the US Martial Arts champion had ran towards Vega in a fast manner so that he could unleash one of his fighting techniques against his opponent.

"Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!" yelled Ken as he jumped up into the air so that he could extend his right leg out and began twisting around real fast from within his attack, enabling the US Martial Arts champion to strike Vega's silver mask many times with his own twisting right kicks and even though Vega's face was being protected by his mask, the intensity ot the strikes had continued to make an impact against the suave matador from within sight.

From within the last twisting kick of Ken's special attack, Vega was knocked into the air in a fast manner as he crashed into the Southern bars of the steel cage through his own back and that the suave matador had fallen to the floor in a rough state as he lied upon the ground in a painful sight while attempting to withstand the pain that was upon his own back.

When Ken had came back to the ground after the conclusion of his attack, the US Martial Arts champion had started to sweat and pant a bit from upon his standing position as he felt that his own inner energy was starting to dwindle from within sight and Ken had realized the fact that he wouldn't be able to continue his tough fight against Vega from within the scenario of the night itself.

"Damn it! This isn't looking good right now. It feels as if my own entire body is gonna give out on me at any moment. Vega wasn't kidding when he told me that I was gonna experience fatigue through the use of my own bloody wounds and to make matters worst, my last attack had definitely took up a huge sum of my own power. As of right now...I'm using my remaining strength just to keep my standing position on the ground, but still...I have to think of something and fast. Otherwise...Vega's gonna rip me to shreds in no time at all" said Ken in his mind as he continued to stand on his ground from within his tough condition.

As Vega had slowly gotten back up from the ground so that he could stand upon his own position and look at Ken with a menacing sight on his face, the suave matador had realized that his silver mask had unexpectedly gained two small cracks from upon both of its lower sides and as Vega saw this unexpected development in his own time, he had made an angered growl on his face as he realized that he was in danger of having his mask being destroyed by Ken from within the scenario of the tense fight and that he was determined to stop the predicament from happening in his own time.

"So it seems that your little twisting kick attack has managed to put a few cracks upon my delicate mask. Very impressive Ken, but not good enough to break this mask and damage my beautiful face" said Vega.

"Don't count me out just yet Vega. It won't be long before I rip off that mask of yours and give your face a good rearrangement with my fists" said Ken.

"That won't happen on my watch you foolish cretin. I vowed to myself that I would never let anything bad happen to my beautiful face and those who dare touch it will feel my uncontrollable rage and wrath. Besides...you should be focusing on your own condition as your bloody wounds is causing you to lose your fighting concentration at the moment" said Vega.

"Even if that was so...I still won't give up to the likes of you" said Ken as he continued to look at Vega in a defiant state and to the frustration of the US Martial Arts champion, he saw that his vision had started to get a bit blurry and distorted, due to the fact that his own body was enduring the intense fatigue and pain that it was going through and within time, Ken had knew that he wouldn't be able to continue his fight against Vega and that he needed to finish things up as soon as possible.

"Your ignorant defiance against me is quite entertaining to see, but I'm afraid to say that it won't last for much longer. Since I can tell that one more attack is needed to seal your fate, I shall make your death quite exciting to our spectating guests. In fact...you should feel honored to be finished off by one of my strongest attacks" said Vega in a confident sight.

"One of your strongest attacks?" said Ken as he looked on in a suspicious way.

"Yes and believe me when I say that no one has ever managed to survive this technique. It's my signature move in combat and that it establishes me as one of Spain's most dangerous cage fighters" said Vega.

From there, Vega had used his strong agility to make an unexpected huge jump into the air so that the suave matador could fly very high in an instant and land upon the upper part of the huge chandelier with his own power so that he could stand and hang from it once more, causing Ken to look on in a tired yet determined way as he knew that Vega was about to attack him with his own special technique from within the final moment of the battle.

"What are you up to Vega?" said Ken as he looked at Vega in a determined yet painful state.

"It's quite simple to explain for an idiot such as yourself. I plan to use my strongest aerial attack against you from within the conclusion of our fight and once it connects on sight, you shall experience the greatest pain that is ever brought to your pathetic life. My Flying Barcelona Attack can easily slay the strongest of warriors in battle and that every victim witnesses their own blood gushing out from within their sight right before they die in a painful and grisly manner. You shall join the ranks of those who have fallen to this attack and learn that ugly scum like you can never defeat a handsome fighter such as myself" said Vega as he hung from the chandlier in his own time while looking at Ken with a sadistic expression on his face.

"Don't think for a second that you're gonna slay me in this fight Vega. I'm not gonna let you get the chance to strike me down with your aerial technique, for I plan to counter your attack with a move of my own and show you that I mean serious business when it comes to defeating despicable bastards like you in a fight" said Ken as he spoke back against Vega in a precise way and from there, the US Martial Arts champion had balled up his right fist from within his fighting stance and began to gather a fire-like surge of his own inner Ki energy from within the fist itself so that Ken could prepare to initiate his own attack from within the scenario of the concluding fight.

"If you think that I'm gonna allow you the time to make your own counterattack against me, then it's safe to say that the loss of blood is starting to affect your own mind and judgement. Your glorified death shall come to pass from within this moment Ken Masters and once you're finally dead, there will be no other obstacle standing in my way as I plan to gain Eliza's love and show her on how I treat beautiful women like her in my own personal time. Say goodbye to this world my foolish adversary!" yelled Vega as he immediately jumped off the chandelier in a quick manner so that he could dive down towards Ken in a fast way while holding his arms back from within the descent and making a powerful battle cry through his silver mask as he was determined to slay Ken through the use of his fast aerial attack.

As Ken saw that Vega was coming towards him from within his sight, the US Martial Arts champion had clenched his teeth in a persistent state as he knew that this was the turning point of the impromptu match and that he needed to make his own decisive move that would determined the outcome of the battle itself.

"This is it Ken. It's all or nothing with this last attack. I have to put everything I have into this move and make sure that Vega gets a strong dose of it. Even if my own body gives out on me...I'll see to it that Vega feels the burning vigor of my inner fighting spirit. Eliza...I promise you that I'll get you out of this mess, no matter what" said Ken in his mind as he looked on with a determined expression on his face while continuing to gather his orange Ki energy from within his balled-up right fist.

As the party guests saw that Vega was closing in on Ken from within their sight, all of them had made some suspenseful expressions on their faces as they knew that this final clash would determine the outcome of the match itself and that the spectating guests had wondered on who would win from within their own time and accord.

When Eliza saw that Ken and Vega were about to clash against each other from within the climax of the battle, the gentle blonde had also looked on in a suspenseful manner from within her own trance-like state and that Eliza herself had realized the fact that her fiance was about to risk it all in order to free her from Vega's trance.

As Ken felt that he had gathered enough orange Ki energy from within his balled-up right fist, the US Martial Arts champion had made a serious glance on his face as he realized that he was ready to unleash his technique against the descending Vega and despite his current harsh condition, Ken was determined to make sure that his attack would gain success from within his own opportunity.

"Now die Ken Masters!" yelled Vega as he came very close to Ken from within his descent and that the suave matador had raised his claw back in an instant so that he could get ready to make his swift claw slash towards Ken without any hesitation or second thought.

When Ken saw that Vega was within striking distance of his own standing position, the US Martial Arts champion had made a defiant battle cry on his own face as he immediately jumped up into the air so that he could raise his Ki-powered right fist up through his own strength and began to twist his entire body around real fast in a quick manner so that he could waste no time in unleashing his own move against the suave matador from within the climax of the steel cage fight.

"Shinryuken!" yelled Ken as he unleashed his fiery uppercut punch towards Vega while twisting around very quickly from within the process of his ascending attack and as Vega saw that Ken was coming towards him with a surprising move, the suave matador had made a horrified gasp through his silver mask as he didn't expect for the US Martial Arts champion to unleash such a technique in his own time.

To everyone's shock and amazement from within the arena-like room, they saw that Ken had managed to strike Vega's silver mask through the use of his ascending fiery uppercut punch and that the intensity of the attack had caused Vega's mask to break apart in half from the pressure of the technique and force Vega himself to endure the strong physical power of the punch through his own exposed face as his entire body was violently flung from its descending state via the impact of the attack and that Vega had flew back up in the air in a hard and painful manner while having a surprised yet painful expression on his own face as he felt the intense strength and power that came from Ken's blazing counterattack.

As Vega had slowly fallen back to the ground in a motionless state from his short ascent into the air of the steel cage ring, the suave matador couldn't help but have a shocked glance on his face as he realized the fact that he was beaten by Ken in such a surprising way and that Vega himself couldn't accept the fact that he had lost his only chance of having Eliza in his own accord and time.

"How...can this be? How could I...lose to him?" said Vega in his mind as he continued to think about the scenario from within his bewildered state during his falling descent and within time, the suave matador had made a huge crash upon the ground through his back and that he was unable to get back up from the ground as he lied in a painful and unconscious state, proving to everyone in the room that Ken had indeed beat Vega and won the match in his own time.

When Ken had came back to the ground after the conclusion of his aerial Shinryuken attack and saw that Vega had lied in an unconscious position that was a few feet away on the left side of the steel cage ring, the US Martial Arts champion had made a small smile on his tired face as he realized the fact that he had managed to finally defeat Vega from within his own time and despite the bloody wounds that had affected his own fighting ability, Ken was able to stand on his ground and look on while having a satisfied grin on his own face.

"And that's...what you get...for trying to...piss me off. Now that he's done...all I have to do now...is get Eliza...and get out of here as soon as possible. That's the only thing....I need to...do...right...now..." said Ken as he looked on in a weary and exhausted way while preparing to make his next move from within his time, but before Ken could initiate his next tactic, he had immediately collapsed in an unexpected manner from within sight and that the US Martial Arts champion had crashed and lied upon the ground on his own back in a painful and unconscious state while blood had started to pour out of the wounds that were upon his arms and stomach.

When Eliza saw that Ken had collapsed and fallen to the ground into an unconscious state from within her own hypnotic sight, the gentle blonde had made a horrified gasp on her trance-like face as she saw that her fiance had risked everything to defeat Vega from within the night's impromptu fight and upon seeing that Ken was now bleeding profusely from within his own unconscious manner, Eliza couldn't help but begin to cry from within her glance as tears had started to pour down upon her cheeks from her hypnotic eyes, proving the fact that the trance upon her was instantly wearing off and that Eliza was gaining back her consciousness from within her own opportunity.

"Ken..." said Eliza as she spoke in an emotional way while continuing to cry from within her trance-like sight and in due time, Eliza's eyes had slowly returned back to normal from within the scenario of her own crying, indicating the sign that Vega's love potion upon her was now gone from her system and that Eliza's consciousness was restored from within her time.

As Eliza had made a small gasp on her face upon realizing that she was now back to normal, the gentle blonde had used her sight to look forward towards the steel cage ring and saw that Ken had continued to lie upon the ground from within his painful and unconscious state, causing Eliza to make a horrified expression on her face as she realized that her fiance was badly injured from within her own glance and that he needed medical attention as soon as possible.

"Ken!" cried Eliza as she immediately got up from her table and rushed to the steel cage in a fast and desperate manner while taking off her masquerade mask and throwing it to the floor during the process of her sprint.

Upon getting to the single entrance door of the steel cage, Eliza had tried desperately to open it so that she could get inside and try to get to the aid of Ken in her own accord, but to the frustration of the gentle blonde, she saw that the door was completly locked and that she was unable to get inside from within her own time.

"Ken! Please wake up! Ken!" cried Eliza as she continued to pull at the steel cage's locked door with her own desperate strength.

Just then, the specific Spanish male party official, who had locked the steel cage entrance door from earlier in the night, had approached Eliza from the right-sided area of her standing position and that the official had held the specific key in his right hand which was used to lock the cage door from within the beginning of the match itself.

"There's no need for you to worry miss. I'll unlock the cage door right now so that you can go inside and check up on your loved one" said the specific Spanish male party official as he spoke to Eliza while making his way to the steel cage entrance door so that he could use the specific key to unlock it without any hesitation, enabling Eliza to get inside the steel cage from within her own time.

From there, Eliza had quickly ran to where Ken had lied from so that she could immediately kneel down towards him from his right side and hold him up through the shoulders with her own two hands, enabling the gentle blonde to look at her fiance in an emotional manner while continuing to cry from within her sight.

"Ken, please speak to me! Are you okay?" cried Eliza as she looked at Ken in an emotional state while continuing to have tears pour down from her watery eyes.

When Ken had heard Eliza's cry from within his detection and slowly opened his eyes from within his tough state, the US Martial Arts champion had made a small gasp on his face as he saw that Eliza was looking at him with her normal eyes and upon seeing that Eliza was now back to her cheerful self, Ken had made a small smile on his own face as he was relieved to know that his fiancee was now out of the night's own danger.

"Eliza...is that you...?" said Ken as he looked at Eliza in a tired and weary way.

"It is honey. I'm here now" said Eliza as she spoke to Ken in a happy manner while continuing to look at him with an emotional tearful expression on her face and that the gentle blonde had proceeded into kissing Ken's forehead from within her time so that she could leave a kiss mark upon her fiance's forehead and look at him in an emotional state.

"I'm so happy...to see that you're finally free...from Vega's love potion trance. I guess my hard work...paid off in the end..." said Ken as he looked at Eliza in a relieved manner while withstanding the pain that was going throughout his entire body.

"That I agree. I'm so sorry that I got you into this mess sweetie" said Eliza as she spoke to Ken in an emotional state.

"It's no problem...Eliza. As long as your safe...that's what counts...in my book. At least this party...didn't turn out to be...so boring after all Eliza" said Ken as he spoke in a tiring yet precise way.

Upon seeing that Ken was relieved to know about the situation from within his time, Eliza had made a tearful smile on her face as she was glad to know that her fiance was okay from within her own sight and that the gentle blonde was grateful to realize that Ken didn't suffer any life-threatening injuries from within the scenario of the night's impromptu match.

Meanwhile from upon a high wall balcony that was located in the Eastern section of the arena-like room, Mr. Serrano had saw the entire event unfold from within his own sight as he was seated from the balcony in his own chair and that Mr. Serrano had made a surprised yet sternful frown on his face as he didn't expect for Vega to lose the match in such an unexpected and humiliating manner.

"This...can't be happening! There's no way in the world that Vega could lose to some foreigner. In the time that I've known him...Vega has always been an unstoppable cage fighter who has never faced defeat in his own time and that he's always managed to slaughter his opponents without any problems. How could an unknown person manage to defeat one of Spain's strongest fighters?! There has to be some sort of logical explanation for this" said Mr. Serrano as he continued to look on from within his own surprised yet angered sight.

Just then, an unexpected voice was heard from behind Mr. Serrano's sitting position as it caught the wealthy Spanish businessman off-guard and that he didn't expect to hear anyone else from within his own personal time upon the specific balcony of the castle's arena-like room.

"He he he. It's safe to to say that Vega was defeated by a superb fighter. One who catches my interest very well" said an unknown male voice as it spoke in a confident and bold tone.

When Mr. Serrano had heard the unexpected voice and turned his sight around to the darkness of the balcony's entranceway, he made a shocked gasp on his face as he saw an unknown shadowy figure standing from within the glance of the dark entranceway itself and even though Mr. Serrano was unable to see the identity of the person with his own sight, he was easily able to recognize the voice from within his own surprised detection.

"L...Lord Bison! This is...quite a surprise. I didn't expect for you to come here so suddenly. What brings you to my family's castle?" said Mr. Serrano as he spoke to the shadowy figure in a shocked yet decent manner while standing up real quickly from his own seat and that he had identified the unknown shadowy person as being Master Bison: the malevolent leader of the ruthless criminal organization known as Shadaloo.

"Forgive me if I startled you unexpectedly Mr. Serrano, but I arrived here a while ago in order to see on whether or not Vega was able to complete the job in having to capture the target that I desire. He informed me yesterday that he had seen the one that I've been looking for from within this city and in his own time, Vega had explained to me that he had planned to lure the target here to your castle via your masquerade party and attack him at the given moment so that he could deliever the target to me with no problem. Upon realizing that this was perhaps the only opportunity I had in capturing the target who's managed to evade my organization for so long, I decided to come here in my own time and make sure that the objective could easily be done without any problems in the long run. I take it that things didn't go according to plan from tonight?" said Bison's voice as he continued to stand from within the darkness of the balcony's entranceway.

"I'm afraid not Lord Bison. Even though the specific target didn't come here to the party, his friends came from within their own time and that Vega took the pleasure to battle against the American man from within the steel cage. Even though Vega had tried his best to kill the American man in his own accord, he lost the fight from within the conclusion of the battle's own clash" said Mr. Serrano.

"I'm not surprised to hear of it. The opponent that Vega had battled against is an associate of the target and that he holds the same strength and power of the one that I seek, though his potential ability is nowhere near the same level as the target itself. The American fighter known as Ken Masters is a strong warrior to observe over and that he'll make an excellent soldier for Shadaloo. Not only will his fighting skills be of use to me, but with his financial wealth...our organization will gain total power in due time and that we will be unstoppable against all who dares to stand in our way. I want you to have your associates fix up Mr. Masters as soon as possible. Once it's done, place him and his female acquaintance in a room from within the castle. I'll deal with them soon enough" said Bison's voice in a calm yet commanding manner and upon saying that last statement to Mr. Serrano, the Shadaloo overlord's shadowy figure had disappeared in an instant from within the darkness of the balcony's entranceway while it left behind an overwhelming presence of malice to Mr. Serrano's own sight and detection.

"Yes Lord Bison" said Mr. Serrano as he nodded in agreement with Bison on his command and that the wealthy Spanish businessman was determined to obey Bison's order without any hesitation or second thought.

A few minutes later from within a huge private guest room that was located in the northwestern section of the castle, Ken and Eliza were inside the room in their own time as the two of them had spoken to one another from within their accord and that the young couple was recovering from the hard ordeal that they were put through from within the night.

Ken had sat upon the right-side edge of an examining medical table that was located in the middle portion of the huge room and that the US Martial Arts champion had wore no shirt from within sight as his own bloody wounds upon his arms and stomach were taped up through some white medical bandages, enabling Ken to recover from his injuries in his own personal time.

"So Ken, how are you feeling right now?" said Eliza as she looked at Ken in a concerned way while standing in front of him from within her time.

"Still sore and aching, but overall...I'm okay. It's safe to say that I'm not gonna be moving around very much for a while and that I'm gonna need all the rest I can get in order to get my strength back on track. How long will it be before the ambulance gets here?" said Ken in a calm yet weary way.

"It shouldn't be that much longer now honey. The party officials say that the ambulance should arrive here in the next few minutes and that they'll get the chance to take you to the local hospital so that they can get your wounds treated properly. The sooner that the ambulance gets here, the better" said Eliza.

"That I agree. I don't mean to ask this Eliza, but do you know on what happened to Vega after our fight?" said Ken.

"I'm not exactly sure Ken. As I was accompanying the officials that were bringing you to this room, I saw Vega being carried off down another hallway by a second group of officials who were tending to his medical aid and that I have no clue on where he was taken to, but frankly, I don't give a rat's behind about what happens to Vega. After what he did to you and what he tried to do to me from tonight, I can never forgive him for his heinous actions against the two of us and I hope that he never recovers from his own injuries. If I had the chance to do so, I would slap him in the face and kick him in the family jewels so that he can go through his own pain and suffering" said Eliza as she looked on while having an angered yet frustrated expression on her face in thinking about the ordeal that Ken had to go through from tonight.

"I'm sure that you would Eliza, but the fact of the matter is that Vega's plan to destroy our relationship failed from tonight and that you and I are still together, thanks to our own unbreakable bond of love and passion. Even though you were unable to cheer me on in your condition, I knew deep down from within my own heart that you were still supporting me in spirit and that you were using your own inner strength to fight Vega's love potion trance in your time. Despite the odds that were stacked against us, you and I were able to overcome this situation and prove to everyone that the love between the two of us is strong and powerful and that no threat can ever sever our ties with each other" said Ken as he looked and spoke to Eliza in a calm and confident state.

Upon hearing that statement from Ken with her own detection, Eliza had made a small gasp on her face as she was taken aback by the strong motivational words of her fiance and realizing that he was right about his own statement, Eliza had made an emotional yet happy glance on her face as she immediately hugged Ken in a fast manner, causing Ken to make a small gasp on his own face as he didn't expect for his fiancee to hug him so suddenly from within their personal conversation.

"Oh Ken...I'm so glad that you weren't badly hurt from within the fight. I thought for sure that I was gonna lose you from within tonight. I was so scared of what the outcome might be and that I feared for your own safety. I'm just happy...to know that you survived" said Eliza as she continued to hug Ken in a passionate manner while crying a bit from within her own explanation.

As Ken saw that Eliza was crying during the hug, the US Martial Arts champion had made a small smile on his own face as he decided to used his bandaged arms to hug Eliza in his own opportunity so that he could comfort his fiancee and ensure her that the two of them were out of danger from within their own time.

"There's no need for you to cry Eliza. Everything is okay now. You and I have nothing to worry about and that the two of us will be back at the hotel room in no time at all so that we can put this entire ordeal behind us. We still have a European Summer Vacation to enjoy and once we're done with it, you and I will get the chance to be prepared for our future wedding" said Ken as he continued to hug Eliza in his own time.

"You're absolutely right Ken. The two of us need to look forward past this incident and realize the fact that we're gonna get married real soon. It's something that I can't wait to go through and that I'm gonna enjoy spending the rest of my life with you in total happiness" said Eliza as she and Ken had broke off their hug from one another so that Eliza could look at her fiance with a tearful smile on her face in thinking about her future marriage to the US Martial Arts champion.

"Agreed" said Ken as he nodded in agreement with Eliza on her own statement and that he too had looked forward to the future marriage in his own time.

Just then, an unexpected yet familiar voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught Ken and Eliza's detection by surprise and that they didn't expect for anyone to suddenly interrupt their personal time together from within the specific guest room of the castle.

"Ha ha ha. I'm afraid that there's gonna be a change of plans my dear friends" said Bison's voice as it spoke in an arrogant state.

When Ken and Eliza had heard Bison's unexpected voice and turned their sight to the left-sided entrance door of the room, they saw that an unexpected Caucasian man had suddenly opened the door from within a fast state and that the unknown yet suspicious man had came into the room from within his own time while closing the door back and standing in front of it while having a cold smile on his face, proving the malicious intent that was within the person's own spirit.

The unknown Caucasian man's description was that of a malevolent leader that looked to be in his late 40's and that he had short, slick black hair and lifeless white eyes which had no pupils in them. His fighting attire had consited of a black long-sleeve fighting shirt, a red long-sleeve military jacket, a red military cap which had the small front insignia of a winged skull with a lightning bolt shaped like an S etched on its forehead, metal shoulder plates, a pair of metal wrist bands, red military pants, metal shin guards, black socks, and a pair of black military boots. Besides his attire, the threatening man had also wore a black cape from within sight and that it proved to go very well with the person's own malevolent apperance.

As Ken and Eliza saw the unknown Caucasian man with their own sight, the two of them had made some surprised yet worried glances on their faces as they instantly realized that the threatening man would prove to be great trouble for them in an unexpected state and that the young couple weren't prepared to face him from within the recovery of their first ordeal from the night.

"Who...in the world are you suppose to be?" said Ken as he looked at the suspicious man with his own surprised yet determined sight.

"I apologize for having to barge in here so suddenly, but I had to come see and talk to you in my own time Ken Masters. Allow me to introduce myself to you from within this moment. My name is Bison and I happen to be the great leader of a criminal organization known as Shadaloo" said Bison as he introduced himself to Ken and Eliza from within the unexpected confrontation.

"Shadaloo?! Isn't that the same criminal group that Chun-Li is pursuing?" said Ken in his mind as he looked on in shock from having to hear Bison's introduction with his own detection.

"As the absolute leader of Shadaloo, my sole purpose has been to control the countries' governments through my own great power so that I can obtain my goal in creating a world that is under my own unparalleled watch. Also...I seek to find many strong warriors who can help me attain total control over the world and that these warriors would serve my organization without any question or second thought. I saw your match against Vega from earlier tonight and I must say that I was impressed to see you defeat one of my strongest fighters in your own time" said Bison.

"Hang on a minute! Are you saying that Vega works for you?!" said Ken as he immediately got off the examining medical table in a fast state so that he could stand upon his ground next to Eliza and look at Bison with a shocked yet angered glance on his face.

"Indeed he does Mr. Masters and his profession as a cold-blooded assassin serves Shadaloo's needs very well. Originally...I was expecting for your friend Ryu Hoshi to come here and fight against Vega in his own time, but it seems that the hand of fate had other things in mind and that I was destined to meet with you instead and not with Ryu" said Bison as he crossed his arms upon his chest from within his explanation.

"What is it that you want with Ryu? Why are you after him?" said Ken in a suspicious manner.

"That is none of your concern my good friend and that you need to focus your time on the proposal that I'm about to present to you. A proposal that I'm sure you'll find very interesting to hear" said Bison as he made a confident grin on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" said Ken as he looked on in a cautious sight upon hearing that statement from Bison with his own detection.

"It's quite simple really. Your fighting skills have proven to be very impressive to my own sight and I do believe that you'll greatly assist my organization in our road of gaining control over the world. I want you to come join Shadaloo so that you can help me in obtaining total domination over the weak countries of this planet so that we can make it into a better place for all. I assure you that you'll have anything you want to your heart's desire and that no one would dare to stand in your way as you aid Shadaloo in our grand and glorified conquest. What do you say Mr. Masters?" said Bison as he was done in explaining his proposal to Ken from within the confrontation.

"Forget it! There's no way in the world that I'll join your organization at the given chance Bison! Knowing that you and your associates cause pain and suffering against innocent people for your own twisted amusement makes me sick to my stomach and that I would rather fight against your organization than be a part of it" said Ken as he spoke back against Bison from within a defiant state.

As Bison had heard Ken's answer to his proposal, the Shadaloo overlord had made a sternful frown on his face as he didn't like the fact that the US Martial Arts champion had turned down an offer of joining Shadaloo at the given chance and that Bison himself was determined to make Ken pay for his precise statement against him.

"It's not wise to turn down an offer from me at the given opportunity Ken and that I don't take too kindly to fools who dare in challenging my authority. I don't wish to hurt potential allies who can help me in my ambition of ruiling the world, but you're giving me little choice through your own foolish folly. I will ask you this question once again Ken: will you consider joining Shadaloo?" said Bison as he spoke to Ken in a sternful tone.

"I said it once and I'll say it again: the answer is still no" said Ken.

When Bison had heard that statement from Ken with his own detection, the Shadaloo overlord had made an angered growl on his face as he didn't like the defiance that Ken was showing to him from within their confrontation and that Bison was determined to do something about it from within his own time and accord.

"Ignorant boy. It seems that you're begging to get hurt from within your own foolish assumption. So be it. I shall take great pleasure in beating you up into a bloody pulp so that you can learn the hard lesson in having to never defy my presence and power" said Bison in a threatening manner as he began to make his way over to the location of where Ken and Eliza had stood from, causing Ken to make an angered yet frustrated expression on his own face as he realized that Bison was preparing to attack him and Eliza from within the night's unexpected confrontation and that the US Martial Arts champion was in no condition to defend himself and Eliza from Bison's assault against them.

As Eliza saw that Bison was making his way over to where she and Ken had stood from, the gentle blonde had made a worried and frustrated glance on her face as she knew that Ken was in grave danger of being brutally attacked by the Shadaloo overlord and in a desperate moment of trying to protect her fiance, Eliza had made a determined sight on her face as she unexpectedly rushed in front of Ken so that she could quickly stand in front of him and raise both of her arms up in a defensive position, causing Ken to make a shocked gasp on his own face as he was surprised to see his fiancee's unexpected move from within the tense scenario of the night and that Bison himself had immediately stopped in his tracks upon seeing Eliza's daring move with his own perceptive glance.

"Eliza!" said Ken as he looked on in shock from having to see Eliza's daring move from within his sight.

When Bison saw that Eliza had stood in front of Ken from within her own defensive position, the Shadaloo overlord had made a small growl on his face as he didn't expect for the gentle blonde to get involved from within the situation and that he was determined to get rid of her as soon as possible so that he could focus his efforts in attacking Ken from within his opportunity.

"Humph! Step aside woman. I have no time to deal with you" said Bison as he spoke to Eliza in a cold and menacing state.

"No! I won't move from my position! I won't let you get the chance to hurt my fiance! He's already been through one dangerous battle from within the night and that he's unable to continue his fighting due to his injuries. You can't just attack someone who's unable to defend themselves upon sight. It's wrong" said Eliza as she spoke back against Bison in a determined way while continuing to defend Ken from within the process of her time.

"Ha! Like I'm suppose to show sympathy to my enemies. Whether they're able to defend themselves or not is of little consequence to me. All who dare to stand in my way will face my unstoppable power and that they'll be crushed like the cockroaches that they are. Now move!" said Bison as he spoke to Eliza in a ruthless state and without any warning, the Shadaloo overlord had immediately raised his right hand in the air and quickly threw a powerful backhanded slap against Eliza's right cheek, making a direct hit on sight as Eliza had made a painful cry on her face upon feeling the intense strength of the unexpected physical attack and that the gentle blonde had flew through the air of the room in a harsh manner, crashing upon the ground in a rough way from within the conclusion of her short flight and that Eliza had lied upon the right-sided section of the room's floor in an unconscious state while a red welt was seen upon her right cheek and that a small trail of blood had seeped down from the right side of her lower lip.

"Eliza!!" cried Ken as he saw that his fiancee was brutally attacked and knocked out by Bison's hard physical strike from within his own shocked glance.

"Ha ha ha! I'd say that I'd taught that wench a lesson for having to get involved in my affairs. Those who decide to put their noses into my business will get no mercy from me and that they'll recieve a fitting punishment for their own stupidity" said Bison as he spoke in an arrogant state.

"You...bastard! There's no way in the world that I'm letting you get away with this! You're gonna pay for what you've done to Eliza!" said Ken as he looked at Bison in an angered and infuriated state while balling up both of his fists and standing upon his own ground from within the scenario of the confrontation.

"Your noble sentiments of defending your girlfriend amuses me Ken and that it completely shows your own ignorance and stupidity. You should know best that in your current condition right now, you'll be defeated in no time at all and that I won't have to put much effort into my own abilities" said Bison.

"Talk all you want Bison, but know the fact that I'm gonna make you wish you didn't put your hands on my fiancee! Here I come!" yelled Ken as he ran towards Bison's standing position in a fast manner so that the US Martial Arts champion could proceed in attacking his enemy with a furious barrage of punches and kicks, but Bison was easily able to detect every attack through the use of Ken's reduced fighting abilitiy and that the Shadaloo overlord had no problem in avoiding each attack from within his own accord.

When Ken had attempted to throw a fast right punch towards Bison's face, the Shadaloo overlord had quickly used his left hand to catch Ken's fist in mid-air from within his own time and that Bison had made a ruthless grin on his face as he held Ken's right fist from within a tough grip, causing Ken to clench his teeth in pure frustration as he felt the pressure that was brought upon his fist by Bison's own physical power.

"Even though you have the will to fight, your body says otherwise my ignorant friend. Let me show you on what I mean" said Bison as he immediately balled up his right fist in a fast manner so that he could waste no time in throwing it to the bandaged area of Ken's stomach wound, making a harsh blow on sight as Bison's fist had slammed directly into the specific spot of where Ken's stomach wound was taped up from and that the US Martial Arts champion had made a painful cry on his face as he was unable to withstand the excruciating pain that was brought to his bandaged wound by the ruthless attack of Bison.

Upon letting go of Ken's right fist from within his time, Bison didn't give Ken a chance to recover from the attack as he immediately proceeded into throwing his own hard right fist towards the face of Ken, making a direct hit upon sight as Ken had felt the intense power that came from Bison's own punch and that the US Martial Arts champion was knocked into the air in a violent state as he flew back very quickly and crashed upon the examining medical table, breaking it in half from within the collision and that Ken had fallen to the ground and lied upon his back from within a harsh and painful manner as he clenched his teeth in a frustrating way while trying to endure the unbearable pain that was brought to his bandaged stomach wound and that Ken had clutched his own injured stomach with his bandaged arms while coughing up some blood from within his own time, indicating the fact that he was now suffering some internal injury as well.

"He he he. I have to say that I give you credit for attempting to attack me in your present condition. Not many people consider the possibility of hurting me when they know of the power that I possess. Do yourself a favor and come peacefully with me. As I said before...I don't wish to hurt a potential ally of my organization" said Bison as he stood from his position while looking at Ken with a ruthless glance on his face.

"No...I won't go. I'll still continue to fight against you...even if I end up breaking my own body" said Ken as he looked at Bison in a painful yet defiant manner and that he had slowly gotten back up from the ground so that he could stand in his own fighting position while having a weak yet determined expression on his face.

"When will you learn that you won't be able to overcome a situation that is way out of your league? You must accept the fact that you're beaten and that there's no way for you to leave this scenario unscathed. Either you come with me right now or I'll be forced to do something that I'll regret later on" said Bison in a sternful state.

"Your intimidation doesn't scare me Bison. I'm gonna show you the hard truth that I don't let scum like you get away in hurting those that I care for" said Ken in a precise way and from there, the US Martial Arts champion had brought both of his hands together from within a fighting stance and began to gather a surge of blue Ki energy from within the open space of the hands' palms, preparing to initiate a Hadouken attack against Bison from within sight and despite the inner pain that was racking his entire body, Ken had continued to concentrate in gathering his own Ki energy so that he could initiate his attack against Bison from within the scenario of the confrontation.

As Bison saw that Ken was preparing to attack him with an energy projectile, the Shadaloo overlord had made a confident grin on his face as he realized that Ken was fighting in a desperate manner and that he was prepared to face off against his next attack without any hesitation or second thought.

Upon gathering enough Ki energy from within the open space of his fighting hands, Ken had widened his eyes in a tense state as he was prepared to launch his attack against Bison from within sight and that Ken was determined to ensure that the attack would be powerful enough to hurt Bison from within the hard confrontation.

"Eat this you bastard! Hadouken!" yelled Ken as he thrusted his hands forward from within his fighting stance and threw his blue Ki energy fireball towards Bison, hoping that his attack would strike the Shadaloo overlord and knock him out from within the given chance.

When Bison saw that Ken's energy projectile was heading straight towards him, he made a sadistic smile on his face as he immediately brought his right hand up in the air from within a defensive state and made it glow from within a dark purple energy-like aura, enabling the Shadaloo overlord to use his energy-aura right hand to break apart Ken's projectile as it struck the hand from within its flight and that the projectile had dissipated in an instant, causing Ken to make a shocked and horrified gasp on his face as he didn't expect for Bison to easily eliminate his projectile from within his glance.

"No way!" said Ken as he looked on in a shocked manner in seeing the situation with his own eyes.

"Your little energy fireball is nothing against me Ken. I can easily destroy it and any other technique with my own unstoppable power. Since you failed miserably in striking me down, let me show you on how a real projectile works. Psycho Shot!" yelled Bison as he immediately gathered a surge of dark purple Ki energy that was within his own energy-aura right hand and as Bison had held the dark surge of Ki energy in the shape of a medium-sized energy ball, the Shadaloo overlord had immediately threw it towards Ken in a fast state, causing Ken to make a shocked gasp on his own face as he was surprised to see the attack coming straight towards him and that he was unprepared to face it in his own time.

Before Ken knew it, the dark projectile of Bison had struck his chest from within a direct hit upon sight and that Ken had made a painful yell on his face as he flew back through the air in a violent and fast manner while feeling the harsh intensity of Bison's ruthless power and within seconds of being struck by the attack, the US Martial Arts champion had crashed into a wall that was on the other side of the room, causing Ken to fall upon the ground through his stomach and that he was left lying in a roughed-up state as Bison's projectile had destroyed the remaining strength that was within his own fighting spirit.

Though Ken had tried with much of his effort to to get back up from the ground, the strain of the excruciating pain had proven to be too much for Ken to handle and that the US Martial Arts champion had clenched his own teeth in pure anger and frustration as he felt that he was gonna pass out at any moment and that he wouldn't be able to do anything about it in his own glance and accord.

"I...can't believe...that this is...happening. How could I...allow this...to happen...?" said Ken in his mind as he continued to look on from within his frustrated glance.

From there, Ken had slowly turned his sight over to where Eliza had lied from and upon seeing his unconscious fiancee with his own eyes, Ken couldn't help but make an emotional expression on his face as he felt real bad in knowing that Eliza had gotten hurt because of him and that he had blamed himself from the unexpected situation that he and Eliza were in right now.

"Eliza...I'm...sorry..." said Ken in his mind as he continued to look at Eliza with an emotional expression on his face and within seconds of thinking about the safety and welfare of his fiancee, Ken had fallen back to the floor and lied upon it in his own manner as he fell into a painful and unconscious state, proving the fact that Ken was unable to continue his fight against Bison and that he and Eliza were now at the mercy of the Shadaloo overlord.

As Bison saw that Ken was unconscious from within his sight, he made a sternful frown on his face as he didn't appreciate the fact that Ken had fought back against him from within the confrontation of the night and that the Shadaloo overlord was determined to make Ken pay from within the near future.

"Foolish little boy. You should've known better than to challenge me to a fight. Even if you weren't injured and that you were at your full strength...you would still be crushed beneath my heel and that you would learn of the unstoppable power that I possess" said Bison as he looked on while having a ruthless expression on his face.

Just then, the guest room's left-sided entrance door had suddenly opened in a fast manner and from within seconds of the door's opening, two unknown men had immediately rushed into the room as they quickly stood a few feet away from Bison's standing position and that the two men had kneeled down towards Bison in a fast state as they respected the strong presence of the Shadaloo overlord and that they were determined to not do anything stupid from within Bison's own time.

The identity of the two men were unknown in an instant as they wore metal skull-like masks upon their shrouded faces and red hoods over their heads. Both of the unknown men had wore similiar fighting attire from within sight, which consisted of a red long-sleeve military shirt, a black sleeveless vest which had a picture design of Bison's winged skull insignia on the back of it, black gloves, red military pants, black socks, and a pair of black boots. This type of attire happens to be the standard clothing for an average Shadaloo soldier and that both of the men were soldiers for Bison's organization.

"Please forgive us for disturbing you Lord Bison, but we've come to give you urgent news" said the first Shadaloo soldier as he spoke through his metal skull-like mask.

"Urgent news you say? Speak of it" said Bison as he turned his head around and slightly looked at the two soldiers while having a sternful frown on his face.

"One of our recon teams in the city have spotted an unknown Japanese man training alone upon a deserted beach. Based on reports, the identification of the Japanese man matches that of the high-class target that you seek" said the second Shadaloo soldier as spoke through his own metal skull-like mask.

"Is that so?" said Bison as he made a small grin on his face upon hearing the statement of the second Shadaloo soldier.

"Lord Bison, if you give us the chance and opportunity, the two of us can gather our comrades and attack the Japanese man so that we can deliever him to you with no problems. What do you say to the idea?" said the first Shadaloo soldier.

When Bison had heard that statement from the first Shadaloo soldier and turned his sight back to an unconscious Ken, the Shadaloo overlord had made a ruthless smile on his face as he thought about something from within his own mind and that he was determined to see it come into reality from within his own time and chance.

"While the concept of having to immediately capture the target that I sought for so long sounds promising, I have an even better idea of how to ensure that the target is prepared for the fate that is destined to befall upon him. I want you two to take Mr. Masters and his lovely acquaintance to my VTOL jet. I'll deal with the two of them in my own time and opportunity from within the near future. As for the target...I shall send one of my agents to meet with him upon the beach and give him an ultimatum that I'm sure he won't turn down at the given chance" said Bison as he spoke to the two Shadaloo soldiers in a commanding manner while continuing to look at Ken from within his sight and that the Shadaloo overlord had continued to make a sadistic smile on his face as he thought about his own plan from within the scenario of the night.

**Ciutat Vella, Barcelona, Spain/ Sant Sebastia Beach**

Meanwhile at the Sant Sebastia Beach that was located from the southeastern section of Barcelona's Ciutat Vella district, Ryu had took the opportunity to train alone upon the deserted beach's middle section during the time of 11:38 P.M. of the star-filled night and that the young Japanese fighter had made a relentless glance on his face as he felt a bit tired from within his own regimen scenario.

Since arriving at the beach from three hours ago, Ryu had focused all of his effort into strengthening his punches, kicks, and special techniques so that he could make sure that his fighting skills weren't at fault and that he could prepare himself for his next battle against Gouki from within the future of his own personal journey. Even though Ryu had realized that another fight against his master's killer would prove to be very difficult to overcome, he was still determined to face off against Gouki from within a second chance and that Ryu wouldn't rest until Gouki was defeated and that his master's death was avenged.

Upon finishing up his training in his own accord, Ryu had made a tired expression on his face as decided to sit down upon the sand of the deserted beach so that he could catch his breath in his own opportunity and from within his decent resting, the young Japanese fighter had started to think about the scenario that he was in at the moment from within his own personal time and sight.

"Whew! It's safe to say that I've spent at least three hours training endlessly from upon this beach and though I wish to continue my training regimen at the given chance, my entire body says otherwise and that I need to stop for the night so that I don't risk overexhausting myself when least expected. Even though I've managed to increase my fighting skills in a slight manner from within this training, it's still not good enough from within my detection and that I need to continue my training when I get the next opportunity down the road. When I meet up with Ken from tomorrow, the two of us will be able to help each other out from within the training and that both of us won't rest until Master Gouken is avenged. Knowing Ken...he'll do everything he can to help me get stronger and that my best friend will see to it that he does his own part in helping me defeat Gouki" said Ryu in his mind as he looked at the calm ocean and decent stars of the dark night from within his own sight and that the young Japanese fighter had made a precise glance on his own face as he thought about the scenario of having to defeat Gouki from within the next confrontation of the future.

As Ryu felt that had gained back some of his strength from within his resting, he decided to waste no time in standing back up from the ground so that he could wipe off the sand that was on his clothes and get prepared to make his next move from within the scenario of the night.

"I'd say that it's time for me to head back to the hotel so that I can go to bed and get some much-needed rest. I'm sure that Ken and Eliza have returned from that masquerade party and that the two of them are resting in their own time as well. I need to do the same thing and be ready for tomorrow so that I can continue my training with Ken and be prepared to fight Gouki from within the next confrontation" said Ryu in his mind as he made a determined expression on his face in getting prepared to leave the deserted beach from within his sight and chance.

Just before Ryu could make his next move from within his time upon the deserted beach, an unexpected voice was heard in a sudden manner from behind Ryu's standing position in the area and that the young Japanese fighter didn't expect to hear anyone else from within his own time.

"Ryu Hoshi" said an unexpected Spanish female voice.

When Ryu had heard the unexpected Spanish female voice with his detection and turned around from his standing position in order to see on where it came from, he made a small gasp on his face as he saw that an unknown young Spanish woman was standing a small distance away from Ryu's current position upon the beach and that the young Spanish woman had made a small frown on her face as she looked at Ryu in a calm yet emotionless manner.

The young Spanish woman's description was that of a relentless fighter that looked to be in her early 20's and that she had long light red hair, of which it was worn in small pigtails that hung from the sides of her head and calm green eyes. Just like Juni, Juli, and Aprile, the young Spanish woman had also wore the same type of fighting attire from within sight and this fact had showed without a doubt that the young Spanish woman was indeed a member of Shadaloo. Her name was Enero and she was known for being a Spanish assassin of Shadaloo who specializes in communications and that she would always carry a microphone with her from within any field mission that she was assigned to from within her time.

As Ryu saw Enero's fighting attire with his own eyes, he made a surprised gasp on his face as he immediately recognized the clothing from within his glance and instantly knew on who the young Spanish woman was working for from within his personal thinking.

"I don't know on who this woman is, but I can easily recognize her attire with my own mind. Her clothing is identical to the same attire worn by that Italian woman during the kidnapping incident in Italy. Could this girl be a member of Shadaloo as well?" said Ryu in his mind as he looked at Enero with a suspicious glance on his face.

"Ryu Hoshi...I have come here to give you a special message from my master" said Enero as she spoke in a calm yet determined state towards Ryu.

"A message? What type of message?" said Ryu as he kept his guard up from within the unexpected confrontation.

"My master requests that you come to Bangkok, Thailand in your own opportunity Mr. Hoshi. He wishes to meet with you in his own time so that he can discuss with you about the possibility of joining our organization Shadaloo" said Enero.

"Joining Shadaloo? Sorry, but I'm afraid that I'm not interested in joining your group. After what you've done in the past, there's no way that I would ever align myself with a bunch of low-life criminals" said Ryu as he spoke in a sternful state.

"It's imperative that you come to Thailand from within your time Mr. Hoshi. The fate of your two friends depends on your decision and that you don't wish to have anything bad happen to them when least expected" said Enero.

"My two friends? Just what exactly are you talking about?" said Ryu as he looked on in a surprised yet suspicious manner in hearing Enero's statement with his detection.

As Enero had heard Ryu's statement from within her time, the Spanish Shadaloo assassin had immediately used her right hand to reach into her pants' right pocket so that she could pull out two photos from it and waste no time in throwing them towards Ryu in a sharp and precise state, enabling the young Japanese fighter to catch the photos with his own right hand in a quick way.

When Ryu had managed to get the photos from Enero and looked at both of them with his own sight, the young Japanese fighter had made a shocked expression on his face as he saw that Ken and Eliza were upon the photos and that both the US Martial Arts champion and the gentle blonde had continued to lie from within their unconscious state as the two of them were strapped down to some moving tables from within the photos and that they were unable to move from within their inescapable position.

"Ken! Eliza!" cried Ryu as he saw the unexpected predicament that his friends were in and that he was shocked and horrified to realize that the young couple was now in the custody of Shadaloo.

From there, Ryu had immediately turned his sight back to where Enero had stood from and that he made an angered glance on his face as he was now determined to figure out on where Ken and Eliza were from within his own time.

"You...! What the hell have you done with my friends?!" said Ryu as he spoke in an infuriated manner towards Enero.

"Your friends are safe for the time being in our custody Mr. Hoshi, but their lives won't last for much longer and that my master won't hesitate to kill both of them at the given moment. If you wish to save the ones known as Ken Masters and Eliza Wilson, you must comply to my master's demand and head to Bangkok as soon as possible. Only then will you have a chance of saving your friends and ensuring that they don't get killed by your own ignorance" said Enero as she spoke in a cold and emotionless way.

"Hang on just a minute! What is it that your master wants with me?" said Ryu in a determined state.

"I'm afraid that I cannot say the details of my master's ambition to you Mr. Hoshi. Only by going to Bangkok will you get the answers and learn of how you can save your friends from certain harm. I expect for you to make the right decision and head to the destined location as soon as possible. Until then..." said Enero as she spoke her last statement towards Ryu and upon saying her final word to the young Japanese fighter upon sight, the Spanish Shadaloo assassin had immediately jumped up into the air of the night and upon doing this action, Enero had use her unknown power to disappear from within a phase out through the use of her mach speed, causing Ryu to look on in a shocked yet angered state in knowing that Enero was now gone from his own sight and that he was unable to speak to her any further from within the scenario of the night itself.

As Ryu had turned his sight back to the photos he held in his right hand and saw the situation that Ken and Eliza were in, he clenched his teeth in an angered yet frustrated manner in knowing that his friends were now kidnapped by Shadaloo and that Ryu was determined to find a way in saving them in his own accord and opportunity.

"I can't believe that this is happening. Ken and Eliza being kidnapped by Shadaloo is something that I didn't expect to occur from within my time here in Spain and it's a predicament that I never exactly prepared for. Despite this, I can't afford to let any fear and frustration get the best of me and that I need to focus on the task in rescuing my friends from Shadaloo's clutches. That Spanish girl says that I need to head to Bangkok, Thailand in order to get the answers about why her master wants to see me and also...I'll be able to gain the information needed in saving Ken and Eliza. I don't know exactly on what's going on and I have no clue on what's about to transpire, but what I do know is that I can't let my friends down and that I must try my hardest in rescuing them from Shadaloo and its leader. Ken...Eliza...hang on. I'm coming to rescue you, no matter what" said Ryu in his mind as he made a determined expression on his face in thinking about his friends from within his mind and that the young Japanese fighter was prepared to head to Bangkok in order to find the whereabouts of his friends and stop Shadaloo from achieiving their malevolent ambition of world domination.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Ryu heads to Bangkok, Thailand in order to gain information about where to find his friends Ken and Eliza, who are now hostages of Bison and Shadaloo. During his personal investigation, Ryu meets up with an old acquaintance of his named Victor Sagat, who is well-known throughout Thailand for being the Emperor of Muay Thai. From within their conversation, Ryu is shocked to learn that Sagat is a member of Shadaloo and that Sagat seeks revenge against Ryu, due to the fact that Ryu had defeated him and took his honor from within their past fight at the World Warrior tournament. Upon realizing this, Ryu is determined to fight against Sagat so that he can try to figure out the whereabouts of Ken and Eliza and attempt to save them from Shadaloo's custody. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	44. Chapter 43: Between Honor and Revenge

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 4: The Shadaloo Story**

**Chapter 43: Between Honor and Revenge**

* * *

**Khet Phra Nakhon, Bangkok, Thailand/ Talat Yot Sub-District Area**

Upon a cloudy yet decent Friday morning around 10:16 A.M. from a busy downtown street that was located in the Talat Yot sub-district area of Bangkok's Khet Phra Nakhon district, the citizens of the area had took the time to go about through their own personal business as some of the residents had either walked down the sidewalks of the specific street in a decent manner or having to drive down the street in their own unique cars as everyone in the area was heading to their own personal destinations without any hesitation or second thought. Khet Phra Nakhon was known very well for being the central district of Bangkok and that it was bounded by the Western Chao Phraya river, the Northern Khlong Phadung Krung Kasem, and the Eastern Ratchadamnoen Road and Khlong Ong Ang. A few of its landmarks include the Sanam Luang, the Grand Palace and Wat Phra Kaew, the Bangkok National Museum, the Giant Swing and Wat Suthat, the Democracy Monument, Khaosan Road, and the Wat Bowonniwet Vihara.

As the citizens of the Talat Yot sub-district area had continued to enjoy their own time from within the morning, one man in particular had made his way down the left-sided sidewalk of the busy downtown street and that the specific man had held a small frown on his face as he thought about an unexpected and frustrating ordeal that he was facing right now in his own time and accord.

The specific man that was walking from upon the left-sided sidewalk of the downtown street was none other than Ryu and that the young Japanese fighter had continued to hold a small frown on his face as he carried his white duffel bag upon his right shoulder while being dressed in his white karate gi attire and that he made his way down the specific street's left-sided sidewalk in a decent manner while thinking about the whereabouts of his own missing friends.

Three days ago, Ryu was shocked to learn that his friends Ken and Eliza were taken hostage by the criminal organization Shadaloo and within time, Ryu was told by one of Shadaloo's agents that if he ever wanted to see his friends again, he would have to comply to the demand of the group's leader, Bison, and head on over to Bangkok in order to rendezvous with the Shadaloo overlord himself from within an unknown future meeting. Even though Ryu had realized that the meeting itself had held the high probability of being a trap, the young Japanese fighter didn't care about the risk of the confrontation and that he was solely focused on finding Ken and Eliza so that he could rescue them and ensure their safety from the scenario of the unexpected predicament.

While Ryu had made his way down the left-sided sidewalk of the specific street, the young Japanese fighter couldn't help but think back to when he had encountered Ken and Eliza from within their time in Spain and that Ryu had remembered the conversation he had with Ken about working with him in the training of having to improve their own fighting abilities so that Ryu would be prepared to fight against Gouki from within a future second bout.

"It's been three whole days ever since I learned of the shocking news that my friends Ken and Eliza were kidnapped by Shadaloo and that I have no clue on where they've been taken to. All I know so far is that Shadaloo's leader wants to see me from within a meeting here in Bangkok and that he's determined to have me join his criminal organization, but there's no way in the world that I would ever consider the possibility of joining Shadaloo. One way or another...I will find my friends and save them from Shadaloo's grip in my own time and accord. I'll see to it that nothing bad happens to Ken and Eliza from within this situation and that I'll work my hardest to save them and crush Shadaloo in the process. Hopefully...this scenario won't be too much for me to handle in my own terms" said Ryu in his mind as he thought about the welfare of his two friends and that he was determined to rescue them from their evil captors.

As Ryu had continued his decent walk down the specific street's left-sided sidewalk, he had no idea that he was being monitored by Juni and Juli, who stood on top of a building that was on the other side of the specific street and that the two German Shadaloo assassins had kept their emotionless glances upon Ryu as they were determined to monitor his movements from within the city of Bangkok.

**Khet Phra Nakhon, Bangkok, Thailand/ Sanam Luang**

Later on in the early afternoon around 1:12 P.M. at the Sanam Luang that was located from within the northeastern section of the Khet Phra Nakhon district, Ryu had took the time to train himself from upon the middle portion of the huge open field/public square and that the young Japanese fighter had focused real hard in increasing the speed of his punches and kicks so that he could be ready for any unexpected scenario that might come his way during his time in Bangkok.

Sanam Luang was known very well for being Bangkok's huge open field/public square and that it was home to the Grand Palace and Wat Phra Kaew, which stood from upon a short front distance of where Ryu was training from in the area. Besides the Grand Palace and Wat Phra Kaew, the Bangkok National Museum had also stood from the Eastern section of the public square and that it was often visited by both the locals and the tourists.

As Ryu had continued to train himself from upon the isolated open field/public square of Sanam Luang while his white duffel bag had lied a few feet away on the right-sided section of the ground from his current position, the young Japanese fighter couldn't help but think back to his own past as he remembered about his time in Bangkok during the events of the World Warrior tournament and that Ryu had thought about the strong battles that he had participated in from within the competition. Even though Ryu had defeated all of the competitors that battled against him and won the tournament through his own strength and determination, he didn't care much about the fame and glory of being the tournament winner, for Ryu had focused solely on continuing his quest of being a strong martial artist and that he would welcome all challengers that would fight against him in his own time and opportunity.

"The last time that I was here in Bangkok was for the World Warrior tournament that was held from within this city and that everyone saw me and the rest of the fighters battle against one another from within our own glance and accord. I met many opponents from within the tournament and saw that some of them had battled in the competition for fame and glory while others only wished to strengthen their skills through the fighting itself. It was an exciting experience for me to go through and I was glad to know that there are fighters out there who can give me a good battle in my own time" said Ryu in his mind as he thought about the World Warrior tournament from within his own sight while continuing to train from within his position upon the open field/public square of Sanam Luang and that the young Japanese fighter had remembered the tough and persistent fights that he had to go through from within the competition itself.

When Ryu had managed to throw a fast right punch in mid-air and kept his fist from within the duration of the air, the young Japanese fighter had made a small sigh on his face as he felt a bit tired from within his quick training and that he decided to bring his right arm down from the air so that he could rest it and take his time in having to catch his breath so that he could regain his strength and focus from within the conclusion of his own personal training.

"But...as of right now...I don't have the time to think about the past and that I need to focus on the future in my own accord. The lives of Ken and Eliza hang in the balance and I can't afford to let my two friends down when least expected. I have to concentrate my efforts in locating Ken and Eliza so that I can save them from the imminent danger and see to it that Shadaloo pays for what they've done. Still though...it won't be easy for me and that I have no clue on where to go to for my investigation. It's not like as if a clue is just gonna come towards me in my own sight and present itself at the given moment" said Ryu in his mind as he continued to catch his breath while using his right arm to wipe off some sweat that was on his forehead.

Just then, an unexpected voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught Ryu's detection by surprise and that he didn't expect for anyone to call his name out from within his time upon Sanam Luang.

"Ryu Hoshi!" said an unknown male voice.

When Ryu had heard the unexpected male voice and turned his sight around to the left direction of his standing position, he made a small gasp on his face as he saw that a small group of Thai men were heading towards him upon sight and that the suspicious-looking Thai men had made some menacing glances on their faces as they looked at Ryu in their own time, causing Ryu to keep his guard up as he realized that trouble was heading his way in an instant.

"Uh oh. Looks like trouble" said Ryu in his mind as he saw the menacing Thai men from within his sight and that he looked on while having a suspicious yet determined expression on his face.

"Well well...look at what we have here boys. It's our good old friend Ryu Hoshi. I didn't know that he had come back here to Bangkok so suddenly. It must be our lucky day" said the leading Thai thug as he and his men had stopped from within their walking and stood a few feet away from Ryu's standing position upon the specific area of Sanam Luang while the leading thug had spoken to Ryu in a mocking manner and that his friends had nodded in agreement with him upon sight.

"I have to say that I'm quite shocked to see that you guys have easily identified me, but how is it that you know about my name and what is it that you want with me at the given moment?" said Ryu.

"It's quite simple to explain for an idiot such as yourself. It should be no surprise to say that you're a celebrity here in Bangkok and that most of the citizens would know on who you are at first sight. After all...it was you who defeated one of our greatest Muay Thai fighting champions, Victor Sagat, at the World Warrior tournament and that you humiliated a prestigious fighting sport that is part of our culture and lifestyle" said the leading Thai thug as he stood in front of his group.

"While some of the citizens may have forgotten about the event and moved on, a few of us have continually thought about avenging Sagat's lost to you and making sure that you pay for destroying the reputation of a Muay Thai master" said a second Thai thug as he stood from the left side of the group's standing position.

"All of us are gonna see to it that you endure unbearable pain as we take the time and pleasure to beat you up until you're unable to stand and thus, you'll learn the harsh lesson of defeating one of our greatest fighters in your opportunity" said a third Thai thug as he stood from the right side of the group's standing position.

"I'm sorry to hear on how all of you feel about what happened at the World Warrior tournament, but still...it doesn't give you the right to get angry and threaten to attack me at the given chance. If Sagat was here right now, he would tell all of you to let this go and not let your anger and hatred get the best of you. As long as all of us were able to enjoy the thrill and excitement of the battle, that's what counts and nothing else" said Ryu as he spoke in a defensive state.

"Shut it! You have no right to say on how we should enjoy the battle! The fact of the matter is that my friends and I are gonna make you pay for defeating Sagat and we'll see to it that you never get the chance to fight again" said the leading Thai thug as he spoke in a threatening tone towards Ryu and that his friends had yelled and cheered out in excitement upon agreeing with their leader on his statement.

"I don't wish to hurt you and your friends from within the given chance, but if you continue to persist in fighting against me...I'll be forced to take action and attack you and your friends without any hesitation" said Ryu in a precise manner.

"I'm glad to hear of it karate boy. Whether you want to or not, you will fight against us and try to defend your so-called "win" against Sagat. I assure you that my men and I aren't gonna hold anything back and we're gonna make sure that you feel our wrath and hatred towards you. I suggest that you get ready to fight Mr. Hoshi, cause my men and I are about to make you eat the ground in no time at all" said the leading Thai thug as he and his friends were preparing to attack Ryu from within sight and that the young Japanese fighter had made a small frown on his face as he didn't want to attack and hurt the group of angered Thai thugs in his own accord, but still, Ryu had realized the fact that he had little choice in the matter and that he was determined to defend himself from the impromptu threat of the early afternoon.

Just before the leading Thai thug and his friends could get the chance to attack Ryu from within sight, an unexpected male voice was heard in a sudden manner from within the specific area of Sanam Luang and that it took everyone in by surprise from within the scenario of the early afternoon.

"Hold it right there!" said an unexpected male voice.

When Ryu and the group of Thai thugs had heard the unexpected male voice and turned their sight to the right direction of the specific area that they were in, they saw that two unknown people had stood a short distance away from where the confrontation was taking place from and that the two people had made some sternful frowns on their faces as they saw the scenario that was playing out from within their own glance and time.

The first person that stood from within sight was a young Chinese man that looked to be in his mid 20s and that he had short, spikey dark brown hair and sharp brown eyes. His fighting attire had consisted of a red sleeveless Chinese fighting vest that had a Chinese symbol of the Hanzi character for the word "dragon" on the back of it, brown sparring gloves, red Chinese fighting pants, white socks, and a pair of red Chinese fighting slippers. The second person that stood alongside with him was a young Hong Kong Chinese woman that looked to be in her early 20s and that she had long light brown hair, of which it was tied up in a ponytail, and beautiful light brown eyes. Her fighting attire had consisted of a white sleeveless Chinese crop top blouse shirt, white fingerless fighting gloves, a white Chinese fighting skirt which had the lower side parts of the skirt removed so that the girl would be able to move and flex her legs with a wider range, and a pair of white Chinese boots.

"What the...? Who the hell are you two suppose to be?" said the leading Thai thug as he and his friends had looked at the two unknown people with their own sight.

"You could say that we're a couple of fighters who were passing by through the area and couldn't help but notice that you and your slimeball friends were about to attack that guy in an unfair state" said the young Chinese man as he looked at the Thai thugs in a sternly sight while having his arms crossed upon sight.

"If you have any pride and dignity from within your own pathetic egos, you wouldn't decide to gang up on that fighter so suddenly and try to hurt him in such a cowardly method. As far as I see it, all of you are nothing more than spineless worms who can't fight fair and that you must rely on underhanded tactics to help boost your own ignorant arrogance" said the young Hong Kong Chinese woman as she placed her hands upon her hips and looked at the group of thugs while having a disgusted glance on her own face.

"Shut your mouth woman! This has nothing to do with you or your friend! If you know what's best, you'll stay out of this and not get involved" said the leading Thai thug as he spoke in a threatening tone to the two fighters.

"I'm afraid that we can't do such an action on sight. If you guys are so tough in having to fight against one person as a full gang, I'm sure that you wouldn't mind having to take the two of us on in combat" said the young Chinese man.

"And believe us when we say that you and your friends are gonna learn a harsh lesson in having to attack someone unfairly on our watch" said the young Hong Kong Chinese woman.

"You two must be really stupid if you think that you'll stand a chance against all of us. If you wish to get beaten up along with this guy, so be it. We'll take great pleasure in making sure that all three of you are nothing more than bloody carcasses" said the leading Thai thug as he and his men had looked at Ryu and the two fighters in a ruthless way.

"Give it your best shot. We're ready to take you on" said the young Chinese man as he placed himself into his own fighting stance while the young Hong Kong Chinese woman had did the same thing and placed herself in her own fighting stance as well from within sight.

As Ryu saw that the two unknown fighters were preparing to battle against the group of Thai thugs from within his sight, the young Japanese fighter had made a precise glance on his face as he knew that he couldn't let the two warriors clash against the group alone and that he decided to assist them in the matter, placing himself in his own fighting stance as he was ready to fight against the Thai thugs without any hesitation or second thought.

"Get them!" yelled the leading Thai thug as he gave a direct command to his friends and from there, the group of Thai thugs had immediately came after Ryu and the two unknown fighters from upon the specific area of Sanam Luang, in which six of the thugs had ran towards Ryu in a fast manner while the other six had ran to the two warriors from within their own time and opportunity.

"Ready to give these scumbags a proper beating Min Min?" said the young Chinese man as he spoke to the young Hong Kong Chinese woman from within sight and that he had identified her as Min Min: a Hong Kong Chinese martial artist who practices the Kochouken style of Kung Fu and is an agile fighter in her own sight and time.

"Indeed I am Ryuhi. Let's do it" said Min Min as she identified the young Chinese man as Ryuhi Chan: a Chinese martial artist who practices Kung Fu in his spare time and is the young master of a legendary Chinese fighting style known as the Hiryu No Ken.

When the first sub-group of Thai thugs had came towards Ryu's standing position and tried to attack him with a fury barrage of punches and kicks, Ryu was able to use his fast evasion to avoid the wave of attacks that came towards him upon sight and that the young Japanese fighter had wasted no time in fighting back against his assailiants, using his own fast karate punches and kicks to strike and knock out the thugs that tried to attack him on sight while the second sub-group of Thai thugs were dealt with by Ryuhi and Min Min as both of them had used their own strong Kung Fu punches and kicks to strike and knock down the thugs in an instant, defeating them upon sight without any hesitation and that the thugs themselves were unable to get back up from the ground as they lied in a harsh and painful state while trying to endure the intense pain that was brought to their faces and chests by the attacks of the two Kung Fu fighters.

As the leading Thai thug had looked on from his short distant position upon the specific area of Sanam Luang and saw that his men were being knocked out by Ryu, Ryuhi, and Min Min, he made a shocked gasp on his face as he couldn't believe the fact that his friends were easily defeated by the three warriors and that he was unprepared in seeing his group go down so suddenly in a fast and sharp state.

Upon managing to knock out the Thai thugs from within their own time, Ryu, Ryuhi, and Min Min had immediately turned their sight to where the leading Thai thug had stood from and saw that he was instantly scared right now in knowing that his men were defeated from within the early afternoon's impromptu fight and that he was unable to defend himself against the triple threat of the young Japanese fighter and the two Kung Fu warriors.

"It seems that your friends were no match against us. Care to try your own luck?" said Min Min as she looked at the leading Thai thug in a confident way while having her right foot upon the back of an unconscious Thai thug.

"N...no way! You guys are too strong for me to fight against! I'm getting my butt outta here!" cried the leading Thai thug as he immediately turned around from his standing position and ran away from the specific area of Sanam Luang in a fast and scared sight, leaving the open field/public square without any hesitation or second thought.

Upon seeing that the leading Thai thug had bailed out from within their sight, Ryu, Ryuhi, and Min Min had made some relieved sighs on their faces as they knew that the impromptu battle of the early afternoon was now over and that they would be able to rest and recover their strength from within due time.

"It's safe to say that you and I have showed that coward a lesson about trying to attack someone with an unfair advantage Ryuhi" said Min Min as she spoke to Ryuhi in a decent manner and that the Kochouken fighter had wasted no time in stepping on the back of the unconscious Thai thug with her right boot so that she could make her way over to where Ryuhi had stood from, leaving behind a footprint that was seen upon the back of the unconscious thug.

"That I agree Min Min. Something tells me that he's not gonna be threatening anyone else in the near future and that he'll have to reconsider his options when it comes to boasting his own arrogant ego" said Ryuhi as he and Min Min had rendezvous with one another from upon the specific area of Sanam Luang.

"Right" said Min Min as she nodded in agreement with Ryuhi on his statement.

"I don't know on who you two are, but I wish to thank you for giving me some much-needed assistance. I didn't expect to get any help from within this sudden situation and for you two to come to my aid is something of a blessing in disguise" said Ryu as he made his way over to where Ryuhi and Min Min had stood from so that he could speak to them in a calm and polite manner.

"It's no problem. The two of us just wanted to make sure that you didn't battle against these jerks alone and that you would be able to overcome this fight in your own time" said Ryuhi.

"Besides that, this battle proved to be very helpful in allowing us to keep our fighting skills in check and making sure that we're ready to take on all unexpected threats in our own time. Frankly...I wouldn't mind having to go through another fight right now if given the chance to do so" said Min Min in a cheerful way.

"That I agree. Now that the situation has been resolved, I believe that a proper introduction is in order. My name is Ryuhi Chan and this is my girlfriend, Min Min. It's a pleasure to meet you from within this opportunity" said Ryuhi as he introduced himself and Min Min to Ryu from within the conversation.

"Likewise. My name is Ryu Hoshi and I also happen to be a martial artist as well. As I said before...I thank you two for coming to my aid against these thugs and I appreciate the kind help" said Ryu as he introduced himself to Ryuhi and Min Min upon sight and that the young Japanese fighter had used his right hand to shake Ryuhi and Min Min's right hands in a friendly way.

"Think nothing of it. What I want to know is why these guys had tried to attack you in the first place? Did you do something to make them upset?" said Ryuhi.

"You could say something like that and it's a scenario that I thought would never get me in trouble from within my time here in Bangkok" said Ryu as he looked on while having a frustrated glance on his face.

**Khet Phra Nakhon, Bangkok, Thailand/ Talat Yot Sub-District Area**

A few minutes later at a local fast-food restaurant that was located from within the southeastern section of the Talat Yot sub-district area, Ryu, Ryuhi, and Min Min were taking their time in having to eat a decent meal from their table which was located in the middle section of the crowded restaurant's inner front portion and that the three fighters were speaking to each other in a friendly conversation from within the scenario of the early afternoon.

"So you fought against Victor Sagat from within the World Warrior tournament and won the match over him?" said Ryuhi as he and Min Min had sat from the right side of the table and listened to Ryu's story about his participation in the World Warrior tournament while eating their own respective meals, in which Ryuhi had enjoyed a meal that consisted of a spicy chicken sandwich, french fries, and a strawberry beverage while Min Min had tasted her own meal that consisted of a bowl of ramen noodle soup and a cup of iced lemon tea.

"Indeed I did Ryuhi and I can easily say that Sagat was no pushover. His reputation as being "The Emperor of Muay Thai" holds up very well and that those who challenge him to a fight will find themselves in a hard and tough battle. I can safely say that Sagat wasn't an easy opponent for me to fight against and that I had to use every bit of my strength to overcome his strong ferocity and power" said Ryu as he explained to Ryuhi and Min Min about his past battle against Sagat and that the young Japanese fighter had sat from the left side of the table while having his white duffel bag upon the right side of his seat and that he was eating his own meal, which consisted of two double-cheese hamburgers, a couple of french fries, and a cola beverage.

"That's impressive to hear Ryu. I must say that you had your work cut out for you in your battle against Sagat and that you endured such a hard trial from within your own time" said Ryuhi as he took a bite out of a spicy chicken sandwich while looking on with an impressed glance on his face.

"Agreed. I have to say that I wouldn't stand a chance against Sagat in battle and that I would probably lose if I try. As far as I'm concerned...Ryuhi is probably the only one who could fight against Sagat upon an even playing field and that his Hiryu No Ken would help him win at the possible chance" said Min Min as she used her right hand to hold a couple of chopsticks with her fingers so that she could gather some ramen noodles from the bowl with them, enabling her to eat the noodles without any hesitation or problem.

"His Hiryu No Ken?" said Ryu in a puzzled manner upon hearing that statement from Min Min.

"Yes. It's a legendary Chinese fighting style that's been passed down through the many generations of fighters who live in the Shorinji mountains of China. As a young boy, I had learned about the history of Hiryu No Ken from my late Master Juan and he told me that it's the ultimate Kung Fu stance that gives the impression of a flying dragon. The fighting style of Hiryu No Ken mixes traditional Kung Fu with Shorinji Kempo and that defense is always the key when using this fighting style. Besides having to use my typical Kung Fu abilities against my enemies, I often focus on finding their weak points through the use of a special ability known as the Singan or Mind's Eye, which enables me to detect and look for specific weak points upon my enemies' bodies so that I can strike at it and get the advantage against my opponents. I learned of this and many other techniques while training under the watchful eye of Master Juan's younger brother, Master Gengai, and since then, I've been determined to utilize the full power of Hiryu No Ken so that I can use it to defend the justice of the world and defeat those who wish to spread evil and destruction" said Ryuhi as he explained about his past towards Ryu from within the conversation and that the Hiryu No Ken fighter had took the time to drink some of his strawberry beverage upon sight.

"As for myself, I use a different fighting style of Kung Fu known as Kochouken and that I learned it from my late father before he passed away during the time that I was a young child. The fighting style of Kochouken enables me to use fast kicks and quick hand chops against my opponent without any hesitation and also...I'm able to counter any physical attack thrown at me so that I can bring the opponent down and place them in any submission technique that I can put them in. Just like Ryuhi...I studied my father's fighting style under Master Gengai so that I could make sure that I would be able to execute it with a precise manner and though it was hard for me at first, I was able to learn it thanks to the motivation of both Master Gengai and Ryuhi. Without the two of them...I wouldn't be the martial artist that I am today and that I owe a lot to both my master and my boyfriend" said Min Min as she spoke in a cheerful way while explaining about her own past towards Ryu from within the conversation.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad to know that you and Ryuhi are able to fight in your own accord and that the two of you seek to improve yourselves in your own time. Perhaps somewhere down the road of the future, I should take the opportunity to challenge both of you to a fight and see your skills for myself. I can safely say that I would enjoy the experience of battling against you two and that it would be worth my time" said Ryu.

"Agreed. After learning of how you fight in your own time, I would definitely welcome the chance of having to battle against you Ryu so that I can test my own abilities out at the given opportunity and see on how they fare from within your level" said Ryuhi as he nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement.

"Ditto. So Ryu...how long are you gonna be here in Thailand? Do you plan on challenging any Muay Thai fighters from within sight?" said Min Min.

When Ryu had heard that statement from Min Min, the young Japanese fighter had made a small frown on his face as he knew about the real reason of his time in Bangkok and that it caused him to have a frustrated glance on his face as he realized that he couldn't afford to fail in his own personal mission of having to save Ken and Eliza from Shadaloo's clutches.

"Not exactly. The thing about it is that I'm not here in the country on a personal basis, but rather...on a business factor as I'm determined to save my friends from their captors" said Ryu.

"Save your friends? Just what exactly do you mean by that?" said Ryuhi as he and Min Min had made some surprised glances on their faces upon hearing the statement that came from Ryu.

"It's hard for me to explain right now, but still...the two of you need to know of the situation that I'm in at the moment. You see...two good friends of mine were recently kidnapped by a criminal group known as Shadaloo and that its leader had wanted me to come here to Bangkok in order to meet up with him in an instant. I'm not exactly sure on where or when the meeting will take place from, but I have a strong feeling that I'm bound to meet with him very soon and hopefully...I'll get the chance to figure out the whereabouts of my friends and save them with no hesitation or problem" said Ryu as he explained about his current situation to Ryuhi and Min Min.

"That's so terrible to hear Ryu. I didn't know that you were here in Thailand to try and find your missing friends" said Ryuhi as he and Min Min had looked on in a shocked manner upon hearing Ryu's plight from within their detection.

"Have you tried going to the authorities for help?" said Min Min.

"I'm afraid not Min Min. Even if I did ask the authorities to help me out, it would do no good in the end. Shadaloo is a strong criminal organization that can't be stopped very easily on sight and that it would take the countless and combined efforts of every police force in the world to bring them down. Besides that...I can't afford to risk the lives of my friends from within the process and that I'm determined to go through this ordeal carefully. I'm not exactly sure on what Shadaloo's leader wants with me from within this scenario, but I'm determined to complete the mission in having to save my friends and seeing to it that Shadaloo pays for what they've done" said Ryu in a calm yet determined way.

"I must say that this is quite a surprising development to hear Ryu. Learning that you're battling against a criminal organzation in order to save your friends is something that is shocking to hear and I feel that you won't be able to accomplish this mission alone" said Min Min.

"Min Min's got a good point on her statement. As far as we're concerned...you can't take this thing on alone and that you'll require some much-needed back-up if you're to save your friends from this evil group" said Ryuhi.

"I thank you for your concern in wanting to help me out Ryuhi, but this is a situation that I must handle on my own. I don't wish to get you and Min Min involved from within sight and that I can't afford to have your lives in danger because of my own actions" said Ryu.

"There's no need for you to worry about us Ryu. The two of us can take care of ourselves when it comes to threats upon sight and this Shadaloo organization won't get the chance to continue its ruthless evil against the world" said Ryuhi.

"That I agree. As long as all of us can work together and battle against Shadaloo with a combined effort, we'll be able to crush them in an instant and see to it that your friends are saved from their clutches" said Min Min.

As Ryu had heard those statements from Ryuhi and Min Min and saw that the two of them had wanted to assist him in his mission of having to rescue Ken and Eliza from Shadaloo, the young Japanese fighter had made a surprised glance on his face as he saw the determination that was within the fighting spirits of his two new friends and that he didn't know on what to say from within the conversation of the afternoon.

"You guys..." said Ryu as he continued to look on in a shocked manner from within his time.

Just then, an unexpected voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught the trio off-guard from within their conversation and that they didn't expect for anyone to interrupt them from within their own personal time together.

"Excuse me, but are you Ryu Hoshi by chance?" said an unknown male voice.

When Ryu had heard the unexpected voice and turned his head around to look from his sitting position, he saw that a young Thai man was standing a few feet away behind him upon sight and that the young Thai man had held a decent expression on his face while having to see Ryu with his own calm sight.

"Yes I am, but who wants to know?" said Ryu as he spoke to the young Thai man in a precise state.

"Please forgive me for having to disturb you Mr. Hoshi, but I came here to give you a letter" said the young Thai man as he held a white envelope in his right hand and that he decided to present it to Ryu without any hesitation or problem.

"A letter? Who is it from?" said Ryu as he used his own right hand to get the envelope from the young Thai man so that he could hold and look at it with his own time.

"I'm not exactly sure Mr. Hoshi. A man had stopped me from within my walking outside and asked me if I could give you that letter. He didn't say on who he was, but he told me that he was an old friend of yours and that he wanted you to get that letter. If you don't mind, I'll leave now and let you look at that letter in your own time" said the young Thai man as he decided to leave the restaurant so that he could get back on his own personal walking.

As Ryu had decided to open the envelope in a precise way so that he could see on what was inside, he pulled out a small white paper that was within the envelope and saw that a specific message was written upon the letter, which caught Ryu's glance in an instant as he immediately recognized the importance of the message in his own detection.

To Ryu's own glance, he saw that the letter had read: "**If you wish to gain information about the whereabouts of Ken Masters and Eliza Wilson, please come to the Royal Plaza around 5:00 P.M. during the sunset and come alone**". At the bottom portion of the letter, Ryu saw that the Shadaloo ensignia was seen from within sight and upon seeing the sign of Shadaloo with his own eyes, the young Japanese fighter had made a sternful glance on his face as he instantly realized that Shadaloo had knew about his presence in Bangkok and that they were determined to keep their shrouded glance upon him from within the scenario.

"What is it Ryu? Is something the matter?" said Ryuhi as he and Min Min saw the expression that was on Ryu's face.

"I'm afraid so Ryuhi and it seems that my ordeal isn't getting any better from within the duration of time itself" said Ryu as he continued to look at the letter in his own glance and that he had held a determined expression on his face as he was prepared to make his specific move from within his own accord and opportunity.

**Dusit, Bangkok, Thailand/ Royal Plaza**

Later that afternoon around 5:10 P.M. at the Royal Plaza that was located in the Dusit district of Bangkok, Ryu had stood from the Southern section of the huge public square as he was currently awaiting the arrival of the person that sent him the specific letter at the restaurant and that the young Japanese fighter had crossed his arms from within his time as he waited patiently for the unknown sender while having his white duffel bag lying upon the ground next to him from his standing position's right side and that Ryu had looked at the setting sun of the late afternoon's orange sky in his own peaceful accord.

While Ryu had continued to wait from within sight, he couldn't help but look at the features of the Royal Plaza, which included the Ananta Samakhom Throne Hall that was located a short distance away upon the Northern section of the public square, and a statue of King Chulalongkorn Rama V the Great, which was seen from the center portion of the plaza.

"I wonder on how long I'm gonna have to wait? It's been about 10 minutes since the designated time of my appearance and yet...I haven't seen anyone suspicious from within my glance. It's bad enough to realize that I'm the only person here from within the plaza and to make matters worse, I have a strong suspicion that this confrontation may in fact be an instant trap, but still...I can't afford to think about the worse-case scenario of this ordeal and that I need to focus on the task in finding out where Ken and Eliza are being held captive from. The sooner that I get the information of my friends' whereabouts, the better" said Ryu in his mind as he continued to stand on his ground from his waiting position while having a small frown on his face in thinking about the welfare of Ken and Eliza from within his own time and glance.

As Ryu had stood upon his ground from within his decent waiting, an unexpected voice was heard from behind Ryu's standing position upon the Southern portion of the plaza and that the voice had took Ryu off-guard as he didn't expect for anyone to speak to him from within his own personal time upon the public square.

"Ha ha ha. This is quite a surprise in having to see you here my old friend" said an unknown male voice which spoke in a deep tone.

When Ryu had heard the unexpected male voice from within his detection, he made a small gasp on his face as he immediately recognized the voice from within sight and upon turning around from his standing position so that he could look and see the person with his own glance, he saw that a huge Thai man had stood a few feet away from him upon the specific area of the Royal Plaza and that the specific man had looked at Ryu while having a small frown on his face.

The huge Thai man's appearance was that of a strong Muay Thai fighter that looked to be in his mid 40s and that he had a complete bald head and sharp brown eyes, of which the right eye was covered with a black eyepatch. His casual attire had consisted of a black short-sleeve t-shirt, blue sweatpants, white socks, and a pair of brown tennis shoes.

Upon seeing the huge Thai man with his own sight, Ryu had made a surprised glance on his face as he didn't expect to see the specific person from within his time and that the appearance of the person had took Ryu in from within his own accord.

"Sagat...!" said Ryu as he saw the specific Thai man with his own eyes and that he had identified him as Victor Sagat: a well-known Muay Thai master who was nicknamed "The Emperor of Muay Thai" on account of his remarkable skills in the specific fighting sport of Muay Thai.

"He he he. Hello there Ryu. It's been a while since we last saw each other. How has your life been since the World Warrior tournament?" said Sagat as he spoke to Ryu in a calm and decent state.

"It's been pretty decent from within my accord Sagat. I've been traveling throughout the entire world, meeting new friends and getting involved in many battles along the way. Suffice to say...I've been doing very well from within my journey and that I'm determined to continue on my way so that I can learn much about the strong world of fighting in my own time. How has things been on your part Sagat?" said Ryu as he spoke to Sagat from within his opportunity and that the young Japanese fighter had made his way over to where Sagat had stood from so that he could use his right hand to shake Sagat's right hand from within a calm and friendly manner.

"My life has been calm and normal in my own time Ryu. Every now and then...I head to the fighting ring in order to display my unmatched Muay Thai skills against those who wish to defeat me in battle and with every fight...I crush my opponents in no time at all and prove to everyone on why I hold the title of "The Emperor of Muay Thai". However...despite my strong power and presence in the Muay Thai fighting circuit...I still feel empty from within my own fighting spirit and this problem comes from the fact that I can not get over the scenario of you having to defeat me at the World Warrior tournament and that it's left a mental scar from within my own psyche. Ryu...having to see you here in Bangkok has caused me to realize that your presence here is perhaps a blessing in disguise and that I can't afford to let an opportunity like this pass my own radar. Therefore...I am issuing a challenge to you right here and now Ryu. I wish to see if your fighting skills have improved since our last confrontation and I hope that you'll be able to withstand the power of my new fighting abilities and techniques. What do you say Ryu? Shall we have another fight to see on who's the strongest warrior?" said Sagat as he spoke to Ryu in a calm yet determined way.

When Ryu had heard that statement from Sagat, the young Japanese fighter had made a precise glance on his face as he realized that the Muay Thai emperor had wanted to fight against him from within another battle and even though Ryu was willing to accept Sagat's challenge for a second fight, he knew that he couldn't afford to have anything get in the way of his own personal mission and that he was determined to locate and save Ken and Eliza from within his own time.

"As much as I would love to accept your challenge and fight against you once more Sagat, I'm afraid that I don't have the time. I'm here in the city on personal business and I'm determined to ensure that it is taken care of upon my watch. If I manage to get the chance, I'll speak to you once more when the business is over and see if by then...the two of us can have our second match. Until then Sagat...take care" said Ryu as he declined Sagat's offer in a precise manner and that the young Japanese fighter had turned around from his standing position so that he walk back to his specific standing spot upon the area and get his white duffel bag off the ground with his right hand, enabling him to carry it upon his right shoulder from within the opportunity and that Ryu had wasted no time in heading off to the other side of the huge plaza in his own sight and accord.

As Sagat saw that Ryu was walking away from him, he squinted his left eye in a sternful way as he didn't appreciate the answer that Ryu had gave him and that the Muay Thai emperor had decided to catch Ryu's attention with an unexpected statement.

"By chance...does your personal business involve your friends Ken Masters and Eliza Wilson?" said Sagat as he spoke towards Ryu in a fast manner.

When Ryu had heard his friends' names being spoken out by Sagat, he made a small yet surprised gasp on his face as he immediately stopped in his tracks and slowly looked back at Sagat while having a shocked glance on his face in realizing that the Muay Thai emperor had knew about the situation that he was in and that Ryu had tried to figure out on how Sagat had known about his personal ordeal from within Bangkok.

"Sagat...how do you know about...?" said Ryu as he looked at Sagat while having a shocked expression on his face.

As Sagat saw that he had caught the attention of Ryu from within sight, he made a small smirk on his face as he knew that he had the young Japanese fighter from within the opportunity and when Ryu saw that Sagat was looking at him with a confident smirk on his face, he made a horrified gasp from within his glance as he immediately realized the scenario that was happening right now from within the late afternoon.

"No...! Don't tell me that you've...." said Ryu as he turned around from his standing position and looked at Sagat while having a disbelief expression on his face.

"But indeed I have Ryu. When you defeated me upon that fateful day, you took much more than just the title of "The World's Strongest Warrior" from me. You took away my honor and left me as a broken and humiliated fighter. Those who once respected my fighting ability had lost complete faith in me upon thinking that I was an embarrassment to the traditional sport of my homeland and I felt from within my own spirit that I had let my fellow countrymen down in knowing that I had lost to an unknown foreigner. Even my own former apprentice, Adon, felt that he couldn't train under someone whom he had considered to being weak and that he had left my tutelage in pursuit of his own solo career. Ever since that fateful day, all I could think about was getting my revenge against you and making you pay for taking my honor and leaving me in doubt of my own fighting abilities. Eventually...I would get the chance to take the first step of making my dream come into a reality when he appeared in my time" said Sagat as he spoke in a vengeful sight.

"He?" said Ryu as he looked on in a shocked yet suspicious state.

"The one known as Bison, who leads Shadaloo with an iron fist. He had came to my home unexpectedly one day and told me that he knew of the problem that I was facing. He promised me that I could get my revenge against you and reclaim the honor that you had stolen from me in our fight. In exchange for the offer, Bison had told me that he wanted me to join his organization and that he needed my assistance to capture you so that I could bring you to him from within a future confrontation. I'm not exactly sure on why Bison wants to see you from within his time, but as long as I get my revenge and defeat you in combat, that be the only thing that matters to me" said Sagat.

"I can't believe...on what I'm hearing right now. Sagat...why did you make the decision to join Shadaloo? What do you hope to gain from having to align yourself with an evil organization?" said Ryu as he spoke in an angered yet frustrating manner in knowing about Sagat's involvement with Shadaloo.

"You still don't get my absolute reason Ryu. Perhaps this will help show you on why I made my decision in the first place" said Sagat as he decided to take off his shirt from within his time and upon having to remove his shirt so that he could throw it to the ground, Sagat had revealed an unexpected feature upon his own chest, which caused Ryu to look on in complete shock in having to see the feature with his own eyes.

To the surprised glance of Ryu, he saw that a huge vertical skin scar was seen upon the chest of Sagat and that the scar had ran from the upper right part of the chest all the way to the lower left side of Sagat's stomach.

"Do you remember this Ryu? You should, since it was you who gave it to me from within our fight. The power of your Shoryuken had left a lasting impression on me in our battle and I vowed to myself to not let it happen again in the future. Even though I was able to heal from its harsh injury, the presence of the scar still remains and that I must always carry it with me as a reminder of both my defeat towards you and my own personal shame. This scar motivates me to train very hard in my own opportunity so that I can get the chance to defeat you and gain my revenge" said Sagat as he placed his right hand upon the middle portion of his scar and that he looked at Ryu in a cold and emotionless state.

"Sagat..." said Ryu as he looked on in a frustrating manner while thinking about the past event of the World Warrior tournament, in which Ryu had remembered about the scenario of allowing the Satsui No Hadou to control him from within the final moment of his fight against Sagat and that Ryu had used the power of Satsui No Hadou to injure Sagat from within a powerful Shoryuken strike, giving him the scar that was seen upon his chest.

"Now then Ryu...will you consider the possiblity of fighting against me right now and seeing if your skills can stand a chance against my vengeful power?" said Sagat.

"I refuse to do so Sagat. I won't fight an opponent who seeks petty vengeance at the given chance. You're letting your anger and hatred blind you from your senses and that you can't afford to continue holding negative animosity towards me. As a Muay Thai fighter...you must let this grudge go and focus on improving your skills through the right means of method. Only then will you learn that gaining honor through hatred is not the way" said Ryu.

"Ha! I have to say that you're quite amusing when it comes to ignorant statements about the factors of right and wrong Ryu. Whether you want to or not, you will fight against me and see if you can survive the rage that lies within my own fighting spirit. If you're to have any hope of gaining the information that you seek about the whereabouts of your friends, you will go through this and fight me right here and now" said Sagat in a cold and ruthless state.

When Ryu had heard that statement from Sagat and saw that the Muay Thai emperor was determined to fight against him, the young Japanese fighter had clenched his teeth in an angered yet frustrated state as he realized that this was his only chance in gaining the information on where Ken and Eliza were being held captive from and even though Ryu didn't want to go through such a battle against Sagat, he felt that he had to put aside his worries and focus on fighting against Sagat so that he could gain the information of his friends' unknown location.

"Very well then. I'll go through this fight Sagat, but mark my words when I say that I will beat you and that you will tell me on where Ken and Eliza are located from" said Ryu as he dropped his white duffel bag to the ground so that he could place himseif in his fighting stance and be ready to take on Sagat from within the tough scenario of the late afternoon.

"Agreed Ryu, but if I were you...I'd focused on attempting to survive the wrath and hatred of your opponent. The last thing you need is to let your guard down and allow yourself to get pummeled into oblivion" said Sagat as he placed himself into his own Muay Thai fighting stance and that he looked at Ryu while having a sternful frown on his face.

As Ryu saw that Sagat was ready to take him on from within their impromptu fight, the young Japanese fighter had made a determined glance on his face as he knew that he couldn't afford to hold anything back from within his time and that he would do whatever it takes to gain the information needed to find and rescue Ken and Eliza from Shadaloo's clutches.

Upon sensing the right moment to make his move, Ryu had immediately sprinted towards Sagat in a quick state and that the young Japanese fighter had made a defiant yell on his face as he balled up his right fist and raised it in the air from within the process of his sprint, preparing to attack Sagat with a fast strike in his own accord and opportunity.

When Ryu had came within striking range of Sagat and attempted to strike his chest with his right fist, the Muay Thai emperor had immediately brought up his left arm and used the front part of it to block Ryu's fist in a fast manner and that Sagat was able to withstand the sharp pain that was brought to his left arm by the attack, causing Ryu to make a frustrated expression on his face as he didn't like the fact that his fist strike was stopped by Sagat's surprising tactic.

Not giving up from within his time, Ryu had proceeded into attacking Sagat with a strong barrage of karate punches and kicks and even though Ryu had tried his hardest to hurt Sagat from within his time, he saw that the Muay Thai emperor had used both his arms and his evasiveness to parry and avoid each strike that came towards him against his opponent, causing Ryu to make a sternful glance on his face as he knew that trying to defeat Sagat from within the impromptu fight wasn't gonna be an easy job for him to do.

As Ryu had tried to throw a fast right punch towards Sagat's chest, the Muay Thai emperor had used his left hand to immediately catch Ryu's right fist in mid-air and that Sagat had held Ryu's right fist with a strong grip, causing Ryu to clench his teeth instantly as he felt the intense pressure that was brought to his captured right fist and that he was determined to endure it from within his own time.

Upon releasing his left hand's grip from Ryu's right fist and not giving his opponent a chance to recover and make his next move, Sagat had immediately went to the offensive and used his right arm to strike Ryu's face through the use of a fast and hard Muay Thai elbow attack, making a direct hit on sight as the physical blow had instantly sent Ryu staggering back upon sight and that Ryu had to endure a hard bruise that was seen upon his left cheek.

Not wasting his time from within the opportunity, Sagat had rushed towards Ryu so that he could attack him with a heavy wave of Muay Thai punches and kicks, causing Ryu to use his own evasiveness as he tried to avoid each attack that came towards him by his enemy and that Ryu couldn't allow Sagat to gain the advantage from within the situation of their impromptu fight.

When Sagat saw that Ryu was able to avoid a hard Muay Thai left punch from within his sight, the Muay Thai emperor had made a confident grin on his face as he immediately brought his right leg up in the air via a quick jump and used it throw a fast rising knee strike towards Ryu, making a direct hit on sight as the attack had struck the lower part of Ryu's chin and that the intensity of the move had knocked Ryu up into the air as he felt the hard physical pressure that came from Sagat's quick move and that Ryu had flew back through the air in a hard manner before crashing down upon the ground through his back and that he lied a few feet away from where Sagat had stood from upon the specific area of the Royal Plaza.

As Ryu had made a painful expression on his face while spitting out a mixture of blood and saliva from his mouth, the young Japanese fighter had slowly gotten back up from the ground so that he could stand up in his own accord and look at Sagat in a frustrated yet determined manner as he was prepared to continue his fight against the Muay Thai emperor from within the scenario of the late afternnon's impromptu fight.

"He he he. Most impressive Ryu. I can tell that your fighting skills have improved since our last battle and that you're not the same warrior I met for the first time in the past. Undoubtably...you have become much stronger since our last confronation and that your skills shall entertain me as I crush you underfoot and gain back my honor" said Sagat as he looked at Ryu in a calm state while crossing his arms from within the process.

"Please Sagat. I don't wish to battle against you through this type of fighting. If you know on where my friends are being held captive from, just tell me right now. Once I manage to rescue them from Shadaloo's grip, I'll be glad to take you on in a match and that it doesn't have to be anything like this" said Ryu.

"I'm afraid that your desperate plea falls on deaf ears Ryu. As I said before...you will fight me with everything you have and that you must prove yourself worthy on gaining the information of your friends' whereabouts. Don't think for a minute that I will hold anything back from within this battle, for I vowed to myself that I wouldn't stop until I gain vengeance against you and reclaim my honor" said Sagat.

"So it seems that you won't tell me on where my friends are if I ask politely. Very well then Sagat. If it's a fight that you seek, I'd be more than happy to oblige in giving you the battle that you've sought for so long. I hope that you're ready to take me on from within the full duration of this fight" said Ryu as he placed himself back into his fighting stance and looked at Sagat while having a sternful yet determined expression on his face.

"Indeed I'm ready for you Ryu and I expect nothing less from the man that gave me my scar. Let's continue our clash from upon this day and see if you'll be able to fight against my raging power" said Sagat as he placed himself into his own fighting stance and that he looked at Ryu while having a confident glance on his face, getting ready to attack Ryu from within the continuation of their battle.

However...before Ryu and Sagat could get the chance to continue their impromptu fight from upon the specific area of the Royal Plaza, an unexpected yet familiar voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught both fighters by surprise and that they didn't expect for anyone to interrupt their fight from within their time.

"That's enough Sagat" said Juni's voice.

When Sagat had heard Juni's voice and turned his sight around behind him to the direction of where it came from, he saw that Juni had stood a short distance away from his current position upon the specific area of the Royal Plaza and that the German Shadaloo assassin had looked on while having a cold and emotionless glance on her face.

"Juni, what you doing here?" said Sagat as he saw Juni with his own sight.

"Forgive me for having to interrupt your own personal time Sagat, but I have come here to give you a message from Master Bison. He requires your presence at our headquarters immediately and wants you to cease your battling against the target" said Juni.

"Nonsense! I have waited too long for an opportunity like this to happen and I'm determined to not throw it away. Battling against Ryu and reclaiming my honor is something that I vowed to do and I don't plan on stopping from within my goal" said Sagat as he spoke in an angered manner towards Juni.

"It's imperative that you comply to Master Bison's demand and cease your battling against the target right now. Otherwise...I'll be forced to use physical action against you and that Master Bison himself wouldn't be too happy to know that one of his most trusted warriors had disobeyed a direct order from him" said Juni.

When Sagat had heard that statement from Juni and saw the cold yet serious expression that was on the face of the German Shadaloo assassin, the Muay Thai emperor had clenched his teeth in an angered yet frustrated manner as he realized that he couldn't afford to disobey Bison's direct order from within his time and even though Sagat had wanted to continue his fight against Ryu, he knew from within his own spirit that disobeying Bison would prove to be very deadly for him and that he was forced to obey the request in a reluctant manner.

"Fine then Juni. I'll head back to headquarters right now, but know the fact that I don't appreciate Bison meddling in my affairs, especially when it comes to personal scenarios such as this one" said Sagat in an angered and sternful sight.

As Juni had understood Sagat's statement from within her detection, she immediately turned her sight over to where Ryu had stood from and when Ryu saw that Juni was looking at him, the young Japanese fighter had made a calm yet determined glance on his face as he decided to stand upon his ground against Juni and look at her with a strong-willed expression from within his time.

"As for you Ryu Hoshi....my master is quite pleased to know that you're here in Bangkok and he's very happy to realize that one of his goals is about to come into complete fruition" said Juni.

"I don't give a rat's behind on what your master thinks in his own accord. All I care about is finding my friends and making sure that the two of them are okay. Tell me on where my friends are right now" said Ryu as he spoke towards Juni in a sternful way.

"The ones known as Ken Masters and Eliza Wilson are currently safe in our custody Mr. Hoshi, but their fate will be determined by your next action from within your time here in Bangkok. Tomorrow night, Master Bison is scheduled to attend a private party being hosted by a Thai millionaire named Chatrik Trairat and you're invitied to come on behalf of my master" said Juni as she used her right hand to reach into her pants' right pocket so that she could pull out a small white envelope from it and waste no time in using her precise physical skill to throw the envelope towards Ryu in a fast manner, enabling Ryu to catch the flying envelope with his own right hand so that he could hold it from within his time.

"A private party?" said Ryu as he looked at Juni in a suspicious way.

"Yes. It's scheduled to start at 7:00 P.M. from tomorrow night and all specific guests are expected to come, especially those who were invited by Master Bison and Mr. Trairat. We expect for you to be there if you wish to ensure that nothing bad happens to your friends Mr. Hoshi and hopefully by then...you'll be able to talk to my master with a respected tone. Please come and dress appropiate for the party Mr. Hoshi" said Juni as she spoke to Ryu in a cold state and upon saying her last statement to the young Japanese fighter, the German Shadaloo assassin had immediately jumped up into the air so that she could use her own inner power to disappear upon sight from within a mach speed phase-out, leaving Ryu to look on in complete disbelief as he had a sternful glance on his face upon learning about the recent development that had befallen upon him and that he was determined to overcome it from within his own accord and chance.

As Sagat saw that Juni was gone from upon his own sight, the Muay Thai emperor had turned his glance back to Ryu and looked at his opponent with a calm yet emotionless expression on his face as he still felt the anger and resentment that he had towards the young Japanese fighter and even though Sagat was forced to stop his battle against Ryu, he was determined to defeat him at the given chance of the future so that he could get his vengeance and reclaim his honor from within his own time.

"So it seems that our fight against one another has to be postponed for now. Despite this, I won't rest until I defeat you and reclaim my honor from within my own accord and thus, you'll learn that you won't be able to overcome the rage that lies from within my own fighting spirit. Ryu...I give you a fair warning that when the time comes, the two of us will battle against each other with no interruptions and in the end...only one of us will be able to claim the title of "The World's Strongest Warrior". I assure you that our battle is far from over and that there can only be a definite victor from upon the outcome of our conflict. Until then Ryu...train well and be prepared for the next encounter" said Sagat in a precise state and upon saying his last statement to Ryu, the Muay Thai emperor had turned around from his standing position so that he could waste no time in getting his shirt from off the ground and putting it back on while leaving the specific area of the Royal Plaza in his own opportunity so that he could depart back to the unknown location of Shadaloo's headquarters.

When Ryu saw that Sagat had left the specific area of the Royal Plaza from within his sight, the young Japanese fighter had made a small frown on his face as he felt real disappointed to know that Sagat had joined up with Shadaloo in order to get revenge against him and despite Sagat's hatred towards him at the moment, Ryu had felt sorry for the Muay Thai emperor and had hoped for the best that Sagat would be able to overcome his inner resentment and realize that his current actions would do him no good from within the scenario of the tough ordeal.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Ryu realizes that if he's to save Ken and Eliza from the current danger of Shadaloo, he must attend the private party of Mr. Trairat and confront Bison from within the given moment of the scenario itself. Before Ryu can get the chance to prepare himself for his destined trip to the party, he unexpectedly meets up with Chun-Li and Guile and learns that the two of them are in the city as they're investigating Mr. Trairat, who has possible connections to Shadaloo. Besides Chun-Li and Guile, Ryu meets up with a few more fighters and learn that they're in the city to investigate Shadaloo as well on their own personal terms. Even though Ryu knows that heading to the specific party is a risky move upon his part, the young Japanese fighter is determined to go through it so that he can get one step closer in rescuing his friends and seeing to it that Shadaloo is defeated from within his own time and accord. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	45. Chapter 44: Drawn Into the Trap

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 4: The Shadaloo Story**

**Chapter 44: Drawn Into the Trap**

* * *

**Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Secret Point 48106**

Deep from within the lush forests of the Ayutthaya Province in Thailand, an unknown and unexpected military underground base had lied from upon an outskirt northeastern forest area of where the Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya district had stood from and this particular base was unknown to everyone in the country as it belong to Shadaloo in an instant and that most people didn't know of its existence, due to the fact that it was remotely stationed away from civilization in the country and that those who would accidently find out about its exsistence wouldn't be heard from again, since Shadaloo didn't like trespassers upon their strict property and that they would capture and deal with the trespassers without any hesitation or second thought. This specific underground base was known as Secret Point 48106 to those working in Shadaloo and that this specific hideout was considered to being one of Bison's main strongholds from within his illegal activities of crime and violence.

As the time was now 9:26 P.M. from within the calm and cool night of Friday, no person was seen from upon the outside area of where the underground base had stood from and that the only structure of the underground base seen from within the area was a huge circle-like missile silo, which was closed from within glance and it showed without a doubt the unknown yet threatening power that Shadaloo had possessed from within its own grasp.

From inside an unknown huge metal-like room that was located within the military underground base of Shadaloo, an unknown and unconscious figure had slept calmly in a decent state while being strapped down to a metal chair from within the middle portion of the room and that a strange metal helmet was seen from upon the head of the individual while wires were connected from the back section of the helmet and that they ran all the way to a back wall that was on the right side of the specific chair's position from within the room.

The unknown person that was strapped down to the room's chair from within sight was none other than Ken and that the US Martial Arts champion had looked to be in perfect health while being dressed his red karate gi attire from within his time, proving the fact that he was looked over by Bison's medical team and that he was able to fully recover from his harsh fight against Vega back in Spain.

As Ken had continued to lie from within his unconscious state upon the specific chair of the room, he began to slowly wake up from within his time and that the US Martial Arts champion was able to regain some of his consciousness as he started to come around in using his senses from within his own opportunity and accord.

"Ugh...where...am I right now?" said Ken in a tired and weary way while continuing to regain his consciousness from within his time.

From there, Ken had managed to fully open his eyes from within the restoration of his full consciousness and saw that he was in the unknown metal-like room of Shadaloo's underground base, causing Ken to make a calm yet suspicious glance on his face as he realized that something wasn't right from within his own watch.

"What exactly...is this place? It doesn't look like any part of the castle that Eliza and I were in a while back. Is it possible that the two of us were taken somewhere away from Spain and that we're now in a new location? I'm not exactly sure on what's going on right now, but I have a bad feeling that I'm in grave danger at the moment. I need to get out of here immediately and see if I can find Eliza so that I can make sure she's okay" said Ken in his mind while having a determined glance on his face in thinking about the welfare of his fiancee and that he wanted to ensure her safety from within the unknown ordeal.

As Ken had attempted to move from his current position, he made a surprised gasp on his face as he felt that his right arm was caught in something from within his sight and when Ken had looked at the placement of his right arm, he made a shocked expression on his face as he saw that he was strapped down upon the room's specific chair and that he was unable to get up from it as his arms and legs were locked upon the chair through the use of some durable metal bracelets.

"What the...? What's going on? Why am I strapped down to this chair?" said Ken in his mind as he tried his hardest to break free from his inescapable position while looking on in a surprised yet suspicious state.

Just then, an unexpected yet familiar voice was heard from within the huge metal-like room of the underground base as it caught Ken's detection in an instant and that he didn't expect for anyone else to be in the room with him during the surprising situation.

"Ah...so you finally awoke from your decent slumber, eh Mr. Masters?" said Bison's voice.

When Ken had heard Bison's voice and immediately turned his sight to the direction that was in front of him, he saw that Bison had slowly came out of the shadows from the room's front right-sided section and that the Shadaloo overlord had made a confident grin on his face as he saw that Ken was finally awake, giving him the opportunity to speak to Ken from within his own time and sight.

"Bison!" said Ken as he looked at the Shadaloo overlord in a shocked yet angered way.

"He he he. I'm glad to see that you remember on who I am Ken and that you're finally awake from your peaceful little nap. I assure you that great things will happen to you in due time and that you'll thank me for it in the end" said Bison as he made his way over to where Ken had sat from so that he could stand a few feet away from the US Martial Arts champion's current position in the room.

"Dream on you deranged nutcase. I don't plan on thanking you for anything in the near future. Once I managed to break free from these restraints, I'm gonna make you wish that you didn't piss me off when you did at the given chance" said Ken as he looked at Bison in an angered way while trying his hardest to free himself from the metal bracelets of the chair.

"Your petty words of threat amuses me a bit Mr. Masters, but I'm afraid to say that they have no effect against yours truly. I've dealted with many fools who have attempted to hurt me on sight in the past and all of them were crushed and destroyed in no time at all. I would easily do the same thing to you and make you another example on why no idiot should ever challenge my high authority and power, but still...I don't plan on hurting someone who will eventually become a new soldier and ally in my organization" said Bison as he crossed his arms upon his chest from within the conversation.

"If you think for one second that I'm gonna join your group of slimeballs at the given chance, then you're out of your damn mind Bison" said Ken in a defiant way.

"Ha! It's quite a shame to see that you're not willing to join us voluntarily Ken and thus...you leave me with little choice but to force you into joining us and it's all gonna be possible with the use of my Psycho Drive" said Bison.

"Your Psycho Drive?" said Ken in a puzzled sight upon hearing that statement from Bison.

"Yes. It's a special device that not only rejuvenates my own power when it starts to falter in due time, but it also gives Shadaloo the ability to spread its fear and might throughout the entire world. The chair that you're strapped to right now is connected directly to the Psycho Drive and within a few minutes, the power of my special device will surge throughout the special helmet that's on your head, enabling you to recieve a strong dosage of my Psycho Power and thus, you'll easily fall under my command without any hesitation" said Bison.

"In other words...you're gonna brainwash me into become one of your mindless puppets. Is that it?" said Ken as he looked at Bison in a disgusted way upon hearing Bison's brief explanation of the Psycho Drive.

"Exactly and like a good puppet...you will obey my every command and ensure that your new lord and master gains complete control over the world. You should feel honored in knowing that your talents will help aid Shadaloo in its global conquest and that you'll go down in history as one of the soldiers who gave Bison the power and strength to control the entire world" said Bison as he looked on in a confident manner.

"Don't think for a minute that you're gonna be able to get control over the world in due time Bison! Those who uphold the values of honor and justice will attempt to stop you in an instant and that you and your organization will be defeated in no time at all" said Ken in a precise and determined way.

"Ha ha ha! I'm afraid to say that your words of pure ignorance go on deaf ears Mr. Masters. The world's own justice will soon crumble and fall apart into nothingness and when that happens, terror and destruction shall reign throughout the entire planet as Shadaloo will take its rightful place in being the only strict order that people will obey and respect. As I said before...you will thank me for doing this and that you'll go down within history in being a part of Shadaloo's strong world domination" said Bison in a confident way and upon saying his last statement to Ken, the Shadaloo overlord had turned around from his standing position so that he could walk away from Ken and make his way to the single entrance door of the huge metal-like room, preparing to exit from within his own time.

"Hang on a minute Bison! I want to know on what you've done with Eliza. Is she okay?" said Ken as he spoke out towards Bison in an angered yet determined sight.

"There's no need for you to worry about your fiancee Mr. Masters. She's in good care right now and that she's been given decent hospitality when she was brought here alongside with you. In fact...as of right now...I'm considering the possibilty of making your fiancee into one of my "Dolls" from within the opportunity" said Bison as he stopped in his tracks and stood a few feet away near the door while turning his head around and slightly looking at Ken in a calm way.

"One of your dolls?" said Ken in a suspicious manner upon hearing that statement from Bison.

"Indeed. Within Shadaloo...I have a special group of female assassins known as the Dolls and that they are brainwashed to serve my every need, whether it be professional or personal. From what my scientists have told me, Ms. Wilson shows potential in being a candidate for the procedure of making her into a Doll and that she has everything a Doll needs: strong metabolism, high-ranking physical attributes, and a...physique body. I can easily say that your fiancee will make a fine addition to my Dolls and that she would instantly satisfy me, both in and out of work" said Bison as he made a ruthless grin on his face.

"You disgusting bastard! Don't even think about putting your sick hands on Eliza! I swear that if you do something to her, I'll..." said Ken as he looked at Bison in an angered and infuriated way while attempting to break free from his restraints.

"You'll do what? Hurt me with your own anger? Don't attempt to bite off more than you can chew you foolish piece of crap! As I said before...I have dealted with many who've tried to take me down in battle and in the end, all of them were slaughtered in no time at all. Even if you were given the chance to take me on in a fight at your full strength, you would join the rest of the fools down below in the ground itself and become another victim who threw his life away in battling against a person who is destined for greatness. Accept the fact and realize the scenario that you and your fiancee belong to Shadaloo now and that you will serve your new lord and master with undying loyalty. This is the absolute rule that I give to all who serve under me in Shadaloo and it's something that you'll come to accept in due time" said Bison as he looked at Ken in an angered way from within his own time and upon saying his last statement from within his accord, the Shadaloo overlord had proceeded into exiting the room through its single door and closing it back from within his departure, causing Ken to look on in an infuriated and outraged state as he couldn't believe the fact that Bison had wanted to turn Eliza into one of his "Dolls" and that the US Martial Arts champion was determined to prevent it from coming into reality.

A few seconds later, Bison had entered into a small room that was next door on the right-side of where the huge metal-like room had stood from and inside this particular room, Bison saw that a lone Caucasian scientist was working diligently from within sight as he sat alone in front of an advanced computer desk that was on the left-sided section of the room and that the scientist was typing endlessly upon the keyboard of the computer desk as he was monitoring the vital signs of Ken, which was displayed from upon the computer screen of the desk. Besides the presence of the scientist, a huge glass window was seen from upon the wall of where the advanced computer desk had stood from and that it enabled Bison and the scientist to look inside the metal-like room and see Ken from within their own time.

"Is everything ready?" said Bison as he came into the room from its right-sided entrance door and that he had approached the Shadaloo scientist while having a small frown on his face.

"Yes it is Lord Bison. The Psycho Drive Program has been installed from within the subject's computer helmet. It's ready to be initiated from within your signal" said the Shadaloo scientist as he looked at Bison in a calm and decent way while continuing to type from upon the advanced computer desk's keyboard.

"Very well then. Start the program" said Bison as he stood a few feet away from the Shadaloo scientist upon his sitting position's right side and that the Shadaloo overlord had looked at Ken from his own observant position in the room.

"As you wish my lord" said the Shadaloo scientist as he nodded in agreement with Bison on his statement and from there, the scientist had typed upon a few more buttons of the advanced computer desk's keyboard, enabling him to press a red button that was on the keyboard from within the conclusion of his typing and thus, the Shadaloo scientist had initiated the program from within his own time and opportunity.

Within seconds of the Shadaloo scientist's progam initiation, Ken had made a painful and agonizing scream throughout the huge metal-like room as he felt an unexpected and painful electrical surge going throughout his entire head and that the intensity of the attack had proved to be very harsh for Ken as he was unable to endure the excruciating pain of the rising electrical surge that emanated from his computer helmet.

As Bison saw that Ken was screaming in pure agony from having to endure the relentless electrical surge of his computer helmet, he made a sadistic grin on his face as he enjoyed the suffering that Ken was going through at the moment and that Bison was determined to enjoy it from within its own brief time.

"Fascinating! From what I'm seeing on the computer right now Lord Bison, the subject is attempting to fight back against the program with his own inner strength. His stats from within the computer is rising to an unprecedented level and that he's trying to withstand the Psycho Drive brainwashing" said the Shadaloo scientist as he made a shocked glance on his face in having to see the current vital stats of Ken from upon the computer screen of the advanced computer desk.

"Why am I not surprised to hear of it? Ken Masters is indeed a strong warrior from within battle and that he possesses unique fighting skills which rival that of the target Ryu Hoshi, but even so...Ken won't be able to withstand my Psycho Power for so long. Those who are strong-willed from within their own spirit shall succumb to the might of the Psycho Drive and that they will forever pledge their loyalty to Shadaloo and to me. Ken will soon become a part of my organization and that he will help me gain control over the world, whether he likes it or not" said Bison as he continued to look at Ken's struggle against the electrical surge of the computer helmet and that the Shadaloo overlord was determined to make sure that Ken would become a member of Shadaloo from within his own time and opportunity.

Meanwhile in another part of Shadaloo's military underground base, Eliza had made a small gasp on her face as she somehow felt Ken's pain from within her own time and that the gentle blonde had sat upon the right-sided edge of a bed as she was confined inside a small prison cell from within sight while still being dressed in her purple evening gown dress attire and that Eliza was unable to escape from her containment as the single entrance door of the cell was locked shut in an instant.

"What in the world...? What was that I just felt right about now? It feels as if...something bad is happening at the moment...and that I can detect it with my own spirit. Is it possible that something horrible is happening to Ken right now and that I can feel his pain through some sort of unknown connection? I'm not exactly sure on what's going on at the moment, but if Ken is indeed in trouble right now, I can only hope for the best that he'll be okay when I manage to see him again in due time. Ken...please be okay" said Eliza in her mind as she made an emotional worried expression on her face upon thinking about the welfare of her fiance and that the gentle blonde had placed both of her hands upon her chest in a frustrated way as she hoped for the best that she would be reunited with Ken in the near future.

**Khet Phra Nakhon, Bangkok, Thailand/ Khaosan Road**

The next day around 9:22 A.M. at the Khaosan Road that was located from the central area of Bangkok's Khet Phra Nakhon district, Ryu, Ryuhi, and Min Min had took the time to speak to each other as the three of them had walked down upon the right-sided sidewalk of the crowded public street's middle section while looking at the various shops that were presented to them from within their walk and in due time, Ryu had explained to Ryuhi and Min Min about the incident that took place from yesterday afternoon.

"So you have to go to this private party tonight in order to ensure that you'll be able to get the information on where your friends are being held captive from?" said Min Min as she spoke to Ryu in a calm manner while walking alongside with Ryuhi behind Ryu during the group's conversation walk.

"Indeed Min Min and I have a strong feeling that I'm heading straight into a trap when I attend this party at the given chance. Even though I risk putting myself in complete danger upon doing this task, my determination to save my friends will not waver and I'm prepared to face whatever surprises that might come towards me when least expected at this party" said Ryu as he spoke in a calm yet determined manner while walking in front of his friends during the group's walk and that he had carried his white duffel bag upon his right shoulder from within his own time.

"I have to say that you're initiating a risky move in having to go to this party alone without any back-up Ryu. Perhaps Min Min and I should accompany you so that nothing bad happens to you from within your glance" said Ryuhi.

"Are you certain that's a good idea Ryuhi? I mean...you and Min Min would instantly be targeted by Shadaloo if they discovered that the two of you know about me and that they wouldn't stop until they got rid of both of you in their own time" said Ryu in a cautious tone.

"Even if that was so...Min Min and I are prepared to face the danger that this Shadaloo organization possess and the two of us will fight valiantly in our own time and see to it that Shadaloo pays for their past and current crimes" said Ryuhi in a sharp manner.

"Indeed. As far as we're concerned, we're gonna improvise on the situation and ensure that we be at that party, no matter what" said Min Min in a confident way.

When Ryu saw that Ryuhi and Min Min were determined to help him out from within his future trip to the private party of tonight, the young Japanese fighter had made a precise glance on his face as he knew that his two new friends were willing to do everything they can to aid him in his mission of having to rescue Ken and Eliza from Shadaloo's custody and that Ryu himself was more than willing to accept any help from within the ordeal that he was in right now.

As the trio had continued their decent walk down the middle section of Khaosan Road, Ryu had looked forward with his sight and saw that two unexpected yet familiar people had came out of the front door from an upcoming fast-food restaurant and when Ryu saw the two specific people with his own glance, he made a shocked gasp on his face as he instantly recognized the two of them in a fast manner and that he didn't expect to see them from within the scenario of the early morning.

"What the...? Is that Chun-Li and Guile?" said Ryu as he immediately stopped in his tracks and stood in a calm manner upon the right-sided sidewalk of the street while looking at the two specific people that was within his own glance and that the young Japanese fighter had identified both of them as being his friends, Chun-Li and Guile, from within his own sight.

"What's wrong Ryu? Why did you stop all of a sudden?" said Ryuhi as he and Min Min had stopped from within their own walking so that they stand behind Ryu and look at him in a confused way.

"Forgive me for my unexpected action you guys, but it seems that I've come across two friends who I haven't seen in quite a while" said Ryu as he spoke to Ryuhi and Min Min in a decent sight while continuing to look at Chun-Li and Guile from within his own accord.

When Chun-Li had unexpectedly heard Ryu's voice from within her detection and turned her sight around to the left direction of her standing position upon the sidewalk, she made a small gasp on her face as she saw that Ryu had stood a short distance away from where she and Guile had stood from and that the young Japanese fighter had made a small smile on his face as he saw that Chun-Li had noticed his presence from within her time.

"I can't believe it. Guile, take a look at who's here" said Chun-Li as she spoke to Guile while continuing to look at Ryu with her own surprised sight and as Guile had turned his own glance over to where Ryu had stood from and saw the young Japanese fighter with his own eyes, the Air Force pilot had made a surprised gasp on his own face as he didn't expect to encounter Ryu from within his time in Bangkok.

"Ryu! Talk about an unexpected surprise. What are you doing here in Bangkok?" said Guile as he spoke to Ryu in a calm yet surprised manner.

"I was about to ask you and Chun-Li the same thing at the given chance Guile. It's been a while since I last heard from you in my own time. How have you been doing since our past adventure back in Metro City?" said Ryu as he, Ryuhi, and Min Min had walked forward to where Chun-Li and Guile had stood from so that the five of them could rendezvous with one another from upon the specific area of Khaosan Road's right-sided sidewalk.

"I've been faring well from within sight Ryu and that I've been going through the usual routine of being a pilot and lieutenant for the US Air Force. What about you?" said Guile.

"My own life has been decent as well Guile and that I've been traveling throughout the entire world, meeting new friends and getting involved in unique battles from within my time" said Ryu.

"That's nice to hear. Say...who are your two new friends that's with you Ryu?" said Guile as he saw Ryuhi and Min Min with his own eyes.

"These two are expert Kung Fu fighters who I met yesterday when I arrived here in Bangkok. I like for you and Chun-Li to meet Ryuhi Chan and Min Min" said Ryu as he introduced Ryuhi and Min Min to Guile and Chun-Li from within the group's conversation.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you at the given chance" said Guile as he and Chun-Li had took the time to meet up with Ryuhi and Min Min so that the four of them could shake each other's right hands from within a calm and friendly manner.

"Likewise" said Ryuhi as he and Min Min had looked on while having a couple of decent smiles upon their faces.

"So Ryu...what exactly are you doing here in Bangkok? Did you come to seek any battles against some strong Muay Thai fighters?" said Chun-Li as she spoke to Ryu in a precise sight.

"Not exactly Chun-Li. I was hoping that my time here would've been more convenient on sight, but unfortunantely...it's not" said Ryu as he spoke in a somber tone.

"What do you mean by that? Is something the matter Ryu?" said Chun-Li as she and Guile saw the frustrated expression that was on Ryu's face.

"I'm afraid so Chun-Li and you won't believe on what's happened to me since you and I had last seen each other back in China" said Ryu as he looked on while having a frustrated glance on his face in knowing about the current situation that was happening right now and that he was determined to explain it to Chun-Li and Guile from within his own opportunity.

A few minutes later at a local cafe that was located from within the same specific area of Khaosan Road, the five fighters had sat down from upon a group table that was located from within the front inner Western section of the middle-sized cafe and during their time with each other, Ryu was able to explain to Chun-Li and Guile about the hard ordeal that he was in right now.

"I can't believe that this is happening! Ken and Eliza being kidnapped by Shadaloo is something that's still quite a shock towards me and I never actually thought that group of bastards would decide to kidnap my sister-in-law and her fiance in such an unexpected manner. Ryu...are you absolutely sure that the two of them were taken by the same group that Chun-Li and I are pursuing?" said Guile as he and Chun-Li had looked on in a shocked manner upon learning about the situation that was happening at the moment and that the two of them had sat down from the left side of the table while drinking two cups of warm coffee from within their own time.

"Yes they were Guile and it seems that Shadaloo's leader, Bison, is determined to meet up with me for an unknown reason. I'm not exactly sure on why Bison wants to see me at the given chance, but as long as I'm able to rescue Ken and Eliza from Shadaloo's grip...that be the only objective I have from within my mind. Regardless on how dangerous this Bison guy is, I won't yield to the upcoming threat and that I'll do everything I can to help save my friends from certain danger" said Ryu as he looked on in a frustrated yet determined manner while sitting next to Ryuhi and Min Min from the right side of the table and that the three fighters had took the time to drink their own cups of warm coffee from within the conversation.

"I'm glad to know that you're gonna attempt to help rescue Ken and Eliza from Shadaloo, but still...this is an unexpected development from within my own sight Ryu. Julia's gonna freak out if she learns that her little sister was kidnapped by a criminal organization" said Guile as he looked on while having a disbelief glance on his face.

"Not to mention that Ken's own parents will fall into a state of panic as well in knowing that their only son has been taken hostage by a dangerous group of lowlife scumbags. This is something that Guile and I didn't expect to learn from within our own investigation here in Bangkok" said Chun-Li as she also looked on in a disbelief state as well.

"Your own investigation?" said Ryu.

"Yes. The reason of why Guile and I are here in Bangkok is cause we're investigating the same millionaire that you learned about from yesterday. For some time now, Interpol's been on the trail of Chatrik Trairat as they've suspected him of being a powerful crime lord who's gained his money from having to sell drugs and weapons to the local gangs of the city. An intel report states that Mr. Trairat may have possible connections to Shadaloo due to the fact that he and his own gang have been getting much assistance from some of Shadaloo's low-ranking members and that Mr. Trairat has been aiding the organization's Thailand sub-branch from within their shrouded activities. The Thailand branch of Interpol has been determined to gain evidence against Mr. Trairat so that they can arrest and charge him for his past and current crimes against the city, but due to Mr. Trairat's social status as being of one of Thailand's wealthiest millionaires...the task of having to gain evidence against him hasn't been easy for my fellow Interpol workers. Therefore...I've decided to come here to Bangkok so that I could attend Mr. Trairat's upcoming private party in hopes of getting the evidence needed to bring him down and make him stand for his crimes against the innocent people of this country" said Chun-Li as she explained to Ryu and the others about her latest Interpol assignement.

"As for myself...I decided to accompany Chun-Li in her Interpol mission so that I could not only give her a helping hand from within sight, but also...to locate a missing friend of mine named Charlie, who happens to be a first lieutenant of the US Air Force and that he had disappeared a month ago from within this city while investigating a possible link between the local gangs of Bangkok and corruption from within the American military" said Guile.

"Corruption from within the American military?" said Min Min in a puzzled manner.

"Yes. About two months ago, Charlie had learned from within his own accord that there was some possible corruption going on from within the American military, due to the fact that a few of our fellow comrades in the Air Force were caught smuggling drugs into our country while coming back from their time here in Thailand. During his opportunity with one of the suspects in interrogation, Charlie had learned that the specific smugglers were being paid off by an unknown drug lord who lived here from within Bangkok and this unknown benefactor had promised the smugglers that they would be rewarded greatly if they were able to complete the task of having to bring the drugs into the country without being suspected by anyone from within the chance itself. Before Charlie could get the opportunity to gain any more information on what was happening from within sight, he was suddenly pulled off the case by a well-known Colonel of the Air Force and though Charlie had wanted to continue his investigation, the Colonel had told him that he and the rest of the higher-ups in the Air Force would look into this matter from within an internal investigation and that they would inform Charlie of any possible developments from within the future.

It was from within that point that Charlie began to suspect that something was amiss from within the military, due to the fact that the higher-ups had never looked further into the situation and that the case itself went cold. Charlie began to fear that some of the higher-ranking officers in the Air Force were a part of the shrouded scheme and that they were somehow connected to an even greater threat that was unknown at the time. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Charlie had wasted no time in initiating a leave of absence from the Air Force so that he could travel here to Bangkok and see if he would be able to get to the bottom of the situation in his own chance and opportunity. The last time that I had talked with Charlie was from last month, in which he told me that he was on a possible lead in finding out about the identity of the unknown drug lord and that he would give me a future call so that he could tell me on what he had managed to gain so far from within his own investigation. After that...I didn't hear anything else from Charlie in the coming weeks and in my own accord...I began to fear that something bad may have happened to him from within his time, thus I decided to come here with Chun-Li in order to find Charlie and make sure that he's okay" said Guile as he explained about his own situation to the trio from within his glance.

"That's quite hard to hear Guile. I never expected to learn of your tough situation from within my own time here in Bangkok. If it's any consolation, the three of us will gladly assist you in trying to help find your friend" said Ryu as he, Ryuhi, and Min Min had looked on in a determined manner upon hearing Guile's story from within their sharp detection.

"As much as I wish to accept your offer in giving me some assistance in the matter, this is something that I must do on my own Ryu. Besides...all of us need to focus on the main mission at the moment and that's to rescue Ken and Eliza from Shadaloo" said Guile in a calm yet determined way.

"Guile's got a good point on his statement there. The sooner that we manage to save Ken and Eliza from Shadaloo, the better. Every second counts from within this time and we can't afford to waste it at the given chance. The fate of our friends' lives depend on us and we have to see to it that we succeed in our task. Let's do our best everyone and show Shadaloo that we mean serious business when it comes to a fight" said Chun-Li as she spoke in a strong tone of strength and determination.

Upon hearing that statement from Chun-Li in their own sight, Ryu, Ryuhi, Min Min, and Guile had nodded in agreement with the Interpol Chinese agent on her word and knew from within their own minds that they couldn't afford to mess up from within the current situation as all of them were determined to do their best in having to rescue Ken and Eliza from Bison and Shadaloo without any hesitation or second thought.

**Khet Phra Nakhon, Bangkok, Thailand/ Giant Swing and Wat Suthat**

Later that day around 12:18 P.M. at the Giant Swing and Wat Suthat that was located from within the northwestern section of the Khet Phra Nakhon district's downtown area, Ryu had took the time to look at the huge religious structure of the Giant Swing with his own eyes as it stood in front of him from upon the public space of the specific area that he was in while the royal temple of the Wat Suthat had stood in front of the Giant Swing from its own left side and as Ryu saw the huge structure with his own glance, the young Japanese fighter had made a determined expression on his face as he was prepared to face the unknown scenario of Mr. Trairat's private party from the coming night.

"I'm glad to know that Chun-Li and Guile are here in Bangkok from within their own opportunity. With the assistance from the two of them, I should be able to rescue Ken and Eliza from Shadaloo and see to it that both of them are safe from the dangerous threat of the evil organization. Still though...the trial won't be easy for any of us and that we're bound to face a huge wave of tribulations, especially some that will come directly from Bison and his own minions" said Ryu in his mind as he continued to look at the religious structure of the Giant Swing in his own accord and from within his decent mind, Ryu had once again thought about the welfare of his two kidnapped friends and had hoped for the best that Ken and Eliza were okay from within their unknown current location.

As Ryu had continued to look at the Giant Swing from within his own sight, he heard an unexpected yet familiar voice that came from behind his current standing position and that the voice itself had took Ryu in by surprise as he didn't expect to hear it from within his own time.

"So we meet again Ryu Hoshi" said Eiji S.'s voice.

When Ryu had heard Eiji S.'s unexpected voice from within his detection, he made a small gasp on his face as he recognized it in a fast manner and upon turning around from his standing position in a fast manner so that he could look at the direction of where Eiji S.'s voice had came from, the young Japanese fighter had made a shocked expression on his face as he saw that Eiji S., Ellis, Hayate, and Carol were standing a few feet away from him upon the specific area's public space while being dressed in their own casual attire and that the four fighters had made some decent smiles on their faces as they saw that Ryu had recognized them from within his own time and glance.

"Eiji! Ellis! Hayate! Carol!" said Ryu in a surprised manner while having to see the quartet from within his own shocked sight.

"Hey there Ryu. Quite surprised in having to see the four of us so suddenly?" said Eiji S. in a precise way.

"Indeed I am Eiji. What in the world are you and the others doing here in Bangkok?" said Ryu.

"We were about to ask you the same thing Ryu. How have you been faring since my friends and I last saw you back in the Soviet Union?" said Ellis as she, Eiji S., Hayate, and Carol had made their way over to where Ryu had stood from so that the four of them could rendezvous with the young Japanese fighter in a calm and decent way while greeting their friend from within the process of the meeting.

"Pretty fine from within my own time Ellis. As usual...I've been traveling around and getting involved in many fights from within the given chance of my own personal journey. How bout you and Eiji? Have things been calm from within your sight?" said Ryu.

"Not exactly. I was hoping that I would be able to at least greet you with a cheerful expression from within my own spirit, but I'm afraid that I'm not able to do so at the moment" said Ellis as she looked on while having a frustrated glance on her face.

"Why not Ellis? Is something the matter?" said Ryu as he looked on in a concerned way while seeing Ellis' current facial expression with his own eyes.

"Yes it is Ryu and you won't believe on what has transpired towards me when all of us had went our separate ways after our time together in the Soviet Union. It's an ordeal that still gets to me in my own accord and that you need to learn the reason of why Eiji and I are here in this city" said Ellis as she continued to have a frustrated glance on her own face while getting prepared to explain the entire situation to Ryu from within the scenario of the early afternoon.

A few minutes later from upon the specific area of the Giant Swing and Wat Suthat, Ellis had explained to Ryu about the current situation that she and Eiji S. were facing from within their own time and during the conversation, Ryu had made a shocked glance on his face as he didn't expect for the cheerful dancer's personal scenario to collide with his own problem from within the given chance of fate itself.

"So you say that Shadaloo had attempted to kidnap you a few weeks ago back when you and your theatre troupe were performing a show in Hungary?" said Ryu as he spoke to Ellis in a decent manner and that the young Japanese fighter had stood a few feet away from where Eiji S. and Ellis had sat from as the young couple had took the time to speak to Ryu in their own sight while sitting down next to Hayate and Carol from the ground platform of where the Giant Swing had stood from.

"Indeed Ryu and I must say that I wasn't prepared to face such a trial in my own sight. At first...I thought that Shadaloo was perhaps some sub-group to the Himitsu Kessha, but eventually in time, I discovered that they were a solo organization in their own terms and that they were even more dangerous and cruel than the Himitsu Kessha. Even though I was able to fight back against the kidnappers and not fall into their hands from within the impromptu battle, my victory came at a tough price when my good friend Mr. Kaya was gravely injured from within the assault and despite managing to survive the ordeal, Mr. Kaya was left paralyzed from the waist down, thanks to a bullet that he took for me when one of the kidnappers had attemped to shoot me from behind with a handgun. I felt devastated to know that Mr. Kaya's life was ruined because of me and I didn't know on what to do next from within the tough situation, but surprisingly...Mr. Kaya had told me that I couldn't afford to let this tragedy affect my entire life and that he wanted me to continue on with a strong valor, saying that I needed to overcome this scenario and be prepared to face whatever tribulations that lied ahead for me in the near future.

Upon hearing Mr. Kaya's words with my own detection, I decided to take action from within the opportunity and felt that I needed to make Shadaloo pay for hurting Mr. Kaya and threatening those that I care about from within the troupe. In a hard decision from within my personal time, I decided to leave the troupe in a reluctant manner so that I wouldn't bring any more possible danger to those that raised me when I was a young child and even though it was hard for me to say good-bye to everyone that I've known for such a long time, I promised myself that I would one day return to them so that I could continue the joy of having to entertain the crowd with my long-time friends. After leaving the troupe from within the chance, I decided to head on over to Japan so that I could stay with Eiji at his home and tell him of the situation that was happening right now" said Ellis as she explained about her tough situation to Ryu from within sight.

"After learning about Ellis' ordeal from within my time, I decided to call Kayin at his home in Scotland and see if he knew anything about this Shadaloo group from within his own accord. Eventually...Kayin had told me that he heard about the group from one of his bounty hunting targets and he explained to me that Shadaloo is supposed to be one of most dangerous gangs to ever exist from within the world. Though Kayin was unable to give me much information about the group's history, he told me that one of Shadaloo's most well-known hot spots was here in Bangkok and that this city was known for being one of Shadaloo's strongest points when it came to their own shrouded gang activity. Using this information, Ellis and I had decided to come here in order to see if we would be able to gain any leads on Shadaloo so that the two of us could get one step closer in finding the group and defeating them from within our own time" said Eiji S. as he spoke his own part from within the calm and decent conversation.

"As for myself and Sho...it should be no surprise to say that the two of us are here in the city to look for Shadaloo as well in our own opportunity Ryu. After what happened back in France a while ago, Sho and I have vowed that we would battle against Shadaloo with our great valor and work hard in a relentless manner so that we can attempt to save my friend Adela from their sick evil hands" said Carol as she looked on while having a determined glance on her face and that the beautiful French gymnast had thought back to the past confrontation that occured between her and Fevrier in Paris.

"After I left Carol's home and went back to Japan, I decided to do some private investigating from within the matter and in my time, I discovered that there's been an unusual rash of disappearances happening from within the country. Apparently...the ones who were disappearing upon sight were local martial artists who are well-known in the minor fighting circuit of Japan and the local authorities had no idea on where they were disappearing to. Further investigating from within my case had given me strong clues that a criminal organization was behind the disappearance of the martial artists and upon remembering the incident that took place in France...I suspected that Shadaloo was the one behind the kidnappings, since you told us about them before you left in your own accord Ryu.

Within time, I learned that Shadaloo had a strong criminal activity factor here in Bangkok and that this city was considered to being one of Shadaloo's most important places for their nefarious acts, just as Eiji had stated from within his own explanation. Eventually...I called Carol at her home and told her of the details that I had gained from within my investigation and upon telling her that I was planning to come here to look for any possible leads to Shadaloo, she decided to come here as well in her own opportunity and assist me in the matter, despite the high risk of danger that was involved from within this scenario. Upon arriving in the city and meeting up with one another at the given chance, Carol and I had ran into Eiji and Ellis from within our own time and upon learning that the four of us were after the same group of lowlife scumbags, we decided to team up and work together so that we can attempt to locate Shadaloo and stop them once and for all" said Hayate as he looked on in his own determined manner while the explaining the situation that he and Carol were in from within their own time.

"I must say that the four of you are willing to endure the danger that this mission has to offer and neither of you are planning to yield to the threat that Shadaloo holds from within its own grip. It's safe to say that the four of you are not alone in your struggle against this evil organization, for I too am after Shadaloo as well and that I won't rest until I rescue my friends Ken and Eliza from their custody" said Ryu.

"So it seems that all of us are after Shadaloo from within sight and that we don't plan on letting them get away with their nefarious crimes against us. Ryu...it's in best interest that we team up and work together to stop Shadaloo and succeed from within our own mission" said Eiji S. as he immediately stood up from his sitting position while looking at Ryu with a determined glance on his face.

"Eiji has a good point on his statement there. Together...we can defeat this disgusting group of slimeballs and ensure that we gain total victory from within the end. It won't be easy for any of us to take on this organization single-handedly and thus if we combine forces and work as a team, we'll be able to crush Shadaloo and defeat them without any problems" said Ellis as she too had stood up from her sitting position and looked on while having a determined glance on her own face.

"I'd say that it be the logic choice for us to combine our might and work together as one to ensure that Shadaloo faces the punishment for their despicable crimes. They may act tough and be ruthless to those who can't fight against them, but we'll show them that messing with us martial artists is not a good decision" said Hayate as he stood up from his own sitting position while looking on with a precise expression on his face.

"And once we kick Shadaloo's slimy butt, we'll be able to rescue our friends and see to it that they're safe from the malevolent threat of this unforgivable organization. There's no doubt that we're gonna overcome this problem and emerge as the victors of this fight" said Carol as she stood up from her sitting position as well while having a confident expression on her face.

As Ryu saw that Eiji S., Ellis, Hayate, and Carol were prepared to face off against the dangerous threat that Shadaloo had possessed from within its own time, the young Japanese fighter had made a decent glance on his face as he realized that he had gained four more allies from within his own struggle against the evil organization and that Ryu himself was determined to make sure that he could get all the help needed in fighting against Shadaloo so that he could rescue his friends from within the process of the ordeal.

"I agree wholeheartedly on what all of you are trying to say to me. Though each of us may have different reasons from within this matter, it's safe to say that all of us are on the same path of the main objective and that's to crush Shadaloo and its evil plans. I suggest that the five of us rendezvous with the others at the hotel and discuss on how we're gonna handle this situation. As you said it yourself...we're gonna have to work together as a team if we're to stop Shadaloo and gain victory from within the end" said Ryu as he looked on while having a precise expression on his face.

Upon hearing Ryu's statement with their own detection, Eiji S., Ellis, Hayate, and Carol had nodded in agreement with the young Japanese fighter on his word and knew from within their own minds that the current ordeal of the moment was bound to get more tougher and dangerous from within due time of the coming future.

**Khet Phra Nakhon, Bangkok, Thailand/ Buddy Lodge Boutique Hotel**

Later in the afternoon around 5:48 P.M. at the Buddy Lodge Boutique Hotel that was located from upon the Eastern section of Khaosan Road, Ryu had took the time to look at himself in the mirror of his third floor hotel room's left-sided bathroom and that Ryu had made a small frown on his face as he saw that it wouldn't be too long before he would have to head on over to the private party of Mr. Trairat from within sight.

Insted of being in his white karate gi attire, Ryu was now dressed in a black tuxedo attire, which consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt, a black tie, a black long-sleeve dress jacket, black pants, black socks, and a pair of black dress shoes. Ryu didn't wear his trademark red headband on his forehead and that his own black hair was cleaned from within sight, ensuring that Ryu would be able to head to the party in a decent way.

"It won't be long before myself and the others will head on over to where the private party of Mr. Trairat is being held from. Chun-Li says that Mr. Trairat has been known for always having his loyal gang with him whenever he hosts a special event at his home and thus...it's likely that things could get out of hand if something was to happen unexpectedly from within the party. Hopefully...that scenario won't come into reality from tonight when all of us head to the party and see if we'll be able to figure out on what Bison and Mr. Trairat is up to. I can only hope for the best that I'll be able to get one step closer in rescuing Ken and Eliza and making sure that the two of them are okay in the near future" said Ryu in his mind as he continued to look at himself in the bathroom mirror while straightening out his black tie and having a calm glance on his own face.

Just then, a knock was heard from upon the hotel room door and that it caught Ryu's detection from within his own personal time.

"Yes? Who is it?" said Ryu as he wasted no time in leaving the hotel room's bathroom so that he could make his way into the front portion of the hotel room and head straight towards the front door without any hesitation or second thought.

"It's Chun-Li. I came to see if you were ready yet Ryu" said Chun-Li's voice as she stood from outside Ryu's hotel room.

"Indeed I am Chun-Li. I'll let you in right now" said Ryu as he decided to open his hotel room door in a fast manner and upon having to open the door and see Chun-Li from within his sight, the young Japanese fighter had made a small gasp on his face as he saw that the Interpol Chinese agent was dressed in an elegant manner from within his own glance.

To Ryu's surprised sight, he saw that Chun-Li was dressed in a white sleeveless Qipao dress which had a red rose design from upon its right side and the Interpol Chinese agent had wore a pair of white high-heel shoes with her outfit. Besides her unique dress attire, Chun-Li had decided to let her long brown hair flow down upon her upper back so that she could look beautiful and gorgeous in an instant while having a red purse hanging from her right shoulder and that she had red eyeshadow and raspberry red lipstick for her facial make-up.

"Chun-Li..." said Ryu as he looked on in a mezmerised state from having to see Chun-Li's elegant dress for the coming party.

"So Ryu...what do you think? Do I look beautiful or what?" said Chun-Li as she came into the hotel room while having a decent expression on her face.

"I have to say that you look quite gorgeous Chun-Li. I'll admit that your presence will instantly attract any men if they see you from within their time" said Ryu as he closed the hotel room door in a calm state before heading back into the front portion of the hotel room with Chun-Li.

"Thanks for the compliment Ryu and I must say that you looking quite good in that tuxedo. It's nice to see you out of your karate attire for a change" said Chun-Li as she made her way over to the right-sided sofa of the hotel room's front section so that she could sit down on it in a calm way while Ryu had sat down next to her from upon the sofa.

"Even if that was so, I'm not exactly too thrilled to be in this type of suit Chun-Li and that I can't wait to get back into my karate gi at the given chance" said Ryu.

"I don't blame you for not wanting to be in a tuxedo from within this time Ryu. I'm not exactly too happy myself to know that I have to dress like this unexpectedly, but still...business is business and that the two of us must look our best when we head to this party from later tonight" said Chun-Li.

"Agreed. How is Guile and the others doing right now? Are they getting ready from within their own time?" said Ryu.

"Indeed they are Ryu and just like you...Guile, Ryuhi, Eiji, and Hayate aren't exactly too thrilled to be dressed in tuxedos as well. Min Min, Ellis, and Carol on the other hand are quite happy to know that they'll be able to wear their new dresses to the party tonight so that they'll get the chance to show off their beauty at the given opportunity" said Chun-Li.

"That's nice to hear. I have to say that I'm still quite surprised to know that you were able to get Min Min, Ellis, and Carol some dresses for the party. You must indeed come prepared for all sorts of situations in your time Chun-Li" said Ryu in a precise way.

"You could say something like that Ryu. The fact of the matter is that an Interpol agent must always be prepared to face any type of scenario from within their own mission and that they must always have the right essentials when it comes to getting past any ordeal that presents itself when least expected. It's always nice to know that a personalized credit card issued by Interpol can really come in handy for situations like this" said Chun-Li in a decent manner

"That I agree. Still though...I have to wonder on what's gonna happen when all of us head to the party from tonight Chun-Li. I've got a bad feeling that we're bound to get into trouble from within our time and that it's gonna get much worse and harder as the situation progresses" said Ryu as he looked on in a concerned manner.

"That may be so Ryu, but we can't afford to think about the worse-case scenario from within our accord. We need to focus on the task at hand and that's to rescue our friends from Bison and his cronies. We're gonna see to it that Shadaloo pays the price for their kidnapping and ensure that they learn the hard lesson about having to hurt innocent people for their own sick games. Ryu...I promise you that we're gonna do everything we can to help save Ken and Eliza and I vow that I'll work my hardest to ensure that our friends are brought back to us safe and sound" said Chun-Li as she looked on while having a determined glance on her face.

As Ryu had heard that statement from Chun-Li and saw the strong determination that was within the spirit of the Interpol Chinese agent, the young Japanese fighter had made a determined glance on his own face as he knew that he had to look forward to overcoming the situation that plagued him at the moment and that Ryu himself was prepared to endure every tribulation that stood in the way between him and the rescuing of his own kidnapped friends.

**Khet Phra Nakhon, Bangkok, Thailand/ Trairat Residence**

Later that night around 8:16 P.M. at a huge brown elegant mansion which was located from upon an outskirt grassy area that was seen outside of the city from its southeastern section, the private party of Mr. Trairat was taking place from inside the ballroom portion of the mansion, which was located from within the Western wing of the mansion's first floor, and that the guests of the party were enjoying themselves from within their own time and chance.

Inside the huge ballroom of the mansion, the party was progressing from within sight as many guests who were dressed in tuxedos and evening gown dresses were dancing from upon the middle section of the brightly-lit room while enjoying the sounds of a jazzy tune that was being playing by a local Thai jazz band as they were stationed from upon a custom-built stage which was located from the Eastern section of the ballroom and that the members of the music group had took their time to play their tune with a perfect flair as all of them were determined to make sure that the guests would have a good time from within the scenario of the party.

The rest of the party guests who didn't dance upon the floor had sat down from upon the tables that were scattered throughout the outer corners of the room and that they enjoyed their own unique Thai meals that were delievered to them by the personal mansion staff of Mr. Trairat.

Ryu, Chun-Li, Guile, Ryuhi, Min Min, Eiji S., Ellis, Hayate, and Carol had sat together from upon a group table that was located from the northeastern section of the ballroom and that the nine fighters had took the time to speak to each other from within their own personal accord and sight.

While Guile, Ryuhi, Eiji S., and Hayate were dressed in the same type of tuxedo that Ryu had wore upon sight, Min Min, Ellis, and Carol were fitted in their own unique dresses, in which Min Min had wore a red short-sleeve Qipao dress which had a white flower design motif upon it and the Kochouken fighter had wore a pair of red high-heel shoes as part of her outfit while having red eyeshadow and strawberry red lipstick for her facial make-up. As for Ellis...she was dressed in a pink sleeveless evening gown dress that stretched all the way to her knees and that she wore a pink long-sleeve dress jacket and a pair of pink high-heel shoes while having pink eyeshadow and pink lipstick for her facial make-up. Finally...Carol was dressed in a navy sleeveless evening gown dress that stretched all the way to the shin of her legs and that she wore white satin gloves for her hands and a pair of navy high-heel shoes for her feet while having navy eyeshadow and raspberry red lipstick for her facial make-up.

"Well guys...it seems that nothing unusual has happened so far. We haven't seen any particular people that look suspicious and there's been no sign of any foul activity when we've arrived here a while ago. As far as I can see right now...this party looks to be a normal one from within our glance" said Ellis as she sat next to Eiji S., Ryuhi, and Min Min from the right side of the table and that the cheerful dancer was taking her time in having to eat a Kai phat khing (ginger fried chicken) dish upon sight.

"I highly doubt it Ellis. Even if this party looks normal at the moment, none of us can forget the realization that there's much more going on than meets the eye" said Guile as he sat next to Ryu, Chun-Li, Hayate, and Carol from the left side of the table and that the Air Force pilot had took the pleasure in eating a Yam pladuk fu ("exploded" catfish salad) dish from within his time.

"Guile's got a good point on his statement there. For starters...none of us have seen Mr. Trairat upon arriving here at his home and we have no clue on where he might be right now. I tried asking one of the guards on where he is, but the only response I got from the guard is that his boss is busy with something at the moment and that he'll be down here in the next few minutes to greet his guests. I suspect that Mr. Trairat is doing something right now that falls into the category of criminal activity and we have no indication that it may be happening even as we speak" said Chun-Li as she spoke in a calm manner while eating a Khanom chin namya (Thai rice noodles) dish from within the conversation.

"If that's the case Chun-Li, what do you think we can do about it?" said Ryu as he spoke in a decent manner while eating a Pla samrot (three flavor deep fried fish) dish from within sight.

"Well Ryu...the plan that I'm concocting right now in my mind has a high risk level of failing from within a probable scenario, but since all of us are determined to figure out on what's happening at the moment...we're gonna have to go through with it and hope for the best that it succeeds" said Chun-Li in a cautious way.

"I'm more than ready to help out in any way that I can Chun-Li. If Mr. Trairat is indeed doing some criminal activity right now and that it's connected to Shadaloo, I'd say that we need to take action as soon as possible" said Eiji S. as he made a determined expression on his face while eating a Pla neung manao (steamed fish with lime juice) dish.

"That I agree" said Ryuhi as he nodded in agreement with Eiji S. on his statement while eating a Mi krop (crispy fried rice noodles) dish from within his time.

"Same thing right here" said Min Min as she nodded in agreement as well while eating a Phat si-lo (noodles fried in soy sauce) dish in her own time.

"Carol and I are also ready to help out at the given chance as well" said Hayate as he agreed in his own time while eating a Kai thot takhrai (deep fried chicken and lemongrass) dish upon sight.

"Indeed" said Carol as she also agreed while eating a Yam nuea yang (grilled beef salad) dish.

As Chun-Li saw that Ryu and the others were prepared to help her out from within their time at Mr. Trairat's private party, the Interpol Chinese agent had made a precise glance on her face as she knew that the assistance of her friends would be needed from within the current situation of the moment and that Chun-Li was determined to ensure that she and the others would be able to succeed from within the upcoming plan of the night.

"Very well then you guys. This is the plan that I've thought about at the given opportunity" said Chun-Li as she began to explain about her secret plan to the group from within her time.

Meanwhile from upon an isolated hallway that was located in the Eastern wing of the mansion's second floor, two Thai men were speaking to each other in their own time while standing in front of a closed double door that was on the right-side of the hallway and during the private conversation, the right-sided Thai man, who looked to be in his early 50s while having short slick black hair, a black beard, harsh green eyes, and a gray tuxedo upon sight, had made a small gasp on his face as he heard a particular statement that came from the left-sided Thai man during the talk.

"So Ryu Hoshi is here at the party?" said the right-sided Thai man as he looked on in a calm yet determined manner.

"Yes he is Mr. Trairat and he's currently in the ballroom right now seated at a table from within our glance. What makes things even more interesting is that Mr. Hoshi is seated with a couple of people who seem to know him at the given chance and that all of them have been speaking to each other ever since arriving here at your home for the party. We're not exactly sure on who the people are from within sight Mr. Trairat, but we can easily guess that they're acquaintances of Mr. Hoshi and that they may be here to help him out from within his own time" said the left-sided Thai man as he spoke in a precise way upon sight and that he had identified the right-sided Thai man as Chatrik Trairat: the specific Thai millionaire who was suspected of having shrouded ties to Shadaloo.

"Darn it! This makes things much complicated than least expected. If these people are with Mr. Hoshi, then we can't afford to have them interfere in the upcoming meeting that Lord Bison will have with our special guest. I want you to have two security guards bring Mr. Hoshi here so that he can get prepared to see Lord Bison in his own accord. As for his friends...inform our men inside the ballroom to keep their eyes upon them and ensure they don't do anything suspicious on sight. The last thing that any of us need to do is to make Lord Bison angry if something unexpected happens from within his presence here and that we don't wish to envoke his unforgiving wrath against us. Now get going" said Mr. Trairat as he spoke to his subordinate in a calm yet demanding way.

"As you wish Mr. Trairat" said the left-sided Thai man as he nodded in agreement with Mr. Trairat on his statement and from there, the specific Thai man had turned around from his standing position and made his way down the left direction of the hallway as he proceeded into leaving Mr. Trairat's presence from within his own opportunity and chance.

Meanwhile inside the ballroom of Mr. Trairat's mansion home, Chun-Li had gotten through in explaining her risky plan to Ryu and the others from within sight and upon having to hear the plan with their own detection, the group had made some precise expressions on their faces as they were determined to ensure that the plan would go through and succeed from within the scenario of the unknown night.

"And that's the plan you guys. As I said before...it's a risky move to initiate at the given chance, but if we're to figure out on what Mr. Trairat is up to, we're gonna have to take the opportunity and go through with it in a strong manner" said Chun-Li as she spoke in a determined tone to her friends.

"I agree with you on that statement there Chun-Li, but still...who's gonna attract the security guards away from the doors while the rest of us head out and explore the mansion in search for clues and evidence?" said Guile.

"Leave that task to Eiji and myself. I've always wanted to test my skills out against him when we first met at the Metro City Slugfest tournament and I wish to see if my abilities can match up against his own from within our impromptu fight" said Hayate in a confident way.

"Agreed. I accept your challenge with no hesitation Hayate and though our fight isn't gonna be for real...let's still give it an effort and battle against one another in a friendly manner" said Eiji S. as he looked on while having a determined expression on his face.

"Right" said Hayate as he nodded in agreement with Eiji S. on his statement.

"As for the rest of us...we're gonna have to split up into teams of two and head into the different section wings that this mansion holds. Ryu, Ellis, and Carol will accompany me into the Western wing of the mansion while Guile will take Ryuhi and Min Min into the Eastern wing from within his own time. Our main objective is to locate any incriminating evidence against Mr. Trairat and once we managed to find some from within our investigation, Guile and I will be able to use our small cameras to take quick shots of them so that we can develop the film and immediately take it to Interpol. Neither of us can afford to mess up from within this scenario and we must see to it that we succeed in the end of our own time" said Chun-Li in a calm yet serious way.

"Let's not waste any more time here and get going as soon as possible you guys. The faster we finish this mission, the better" said Ryu.

As Chun-Li and the others had agreed with Ryu on his statement, all of them had gotten prepared to initiate the task at hand and that the nine fighters were more than ready to go through with the risky plan from within their own sight and time, but before the group could make their next move in an instant, two unexpected Thai men, who were dressed in black tuxedos and wore black shades over their eyes, had suddenly approached the group from their table and that the presence of the unknown men had caught everyone off-guard from within their own calm surprise.

"Excuse us for having to bother you people, but my associate and I were wondering if your friend could come with us?" said the first Thai man as he and his partner had stood a few feet away from where the group was seated from and that the first Thai man had used his right hand to point towards Ryu from within sight.

"Come with you? For what reason?" said Ryu as he looked on in a suspicious manner from having to hear the first Thai man's request.

"Our boss, Mr. Trairat, thinks that he recognizes you from a past fighting tournament that he had attended a while back and wants to see if he could meet you in person. Will you consider our request?" said the second Thai man.

As Ryu saw that the two suspicious Thai men had wanted him to come with them upon sight, the young Japanese fighter had made a sternful glance on his face as he realized that Mr. Trairat was somehow aware of his current presence from within the mansion home and upon knowing that his meeting with Bison was destined to come in due time, Ryu had decided that he would go ahead with the request and meet Mr. Trairat from within his own glance.

"Very well then. I'll come with you two so that I can meet your boss and see him in my own time" said Ryu as he immediately got up from his seat so that he could head on over to where the two Thai men had stood from.

"A wise decision my friend. Let's get going" said the first Thai man as he and his associate had escorted Ryu out of the ballroom from its Eastern exit so that they could waste no time in taking Ryu to the location of where he was bound to meet up with Bison and Mr. Trairat from within the scenario of the night.

As Chun-Li and the others saw that Ryu was forced to leave them from within their sight, all of them had made some frustrated glances upon their faces as they realized that their friend was about to meet up with Bison from within his own time and that they were unable to help him out from within the coming situation.

"Ryu..." said Chun-Li in her mind as she made a worried glance on her face in fearing about the welfare of the young Japanese fighter and that the Interpol Chinese agent had hoped for the best that Ryu would be okay from within his own private meeting with Bison during the unknown scenario of the difficult night.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Ryu finally comes face to face against Bison from within their fated meeting of the night and despite the dark and ominous presence that Bison holds from within sight, Ryu is determined to stand on his ground and confront the leader of Shadaloo as he seeks to save Ken and Eliza from the evil grip of Bison's organization. Meanwhile, Chun-Li, Guile, and the others sneak into the private areas of Mr. Trairat's mansion home as they seek to gain evidence against the Thai millionaire and prove that he has ties to Bison and Shadaloo, but the mission doesn't go easy for the fighters as they find themselves pursued by both of Mr. Trairat's gang members and Bison's Shadaloo soldiers. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	46. Chapter 45: The Trairat Party Ordeal

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 4: The Shadaloo Story**

**Chapter 45: The Trairat Party Ordeal**

* * *

**Khet Phra Nakhon, Bangkok, Thailand/ Trairat Residence**

From upon the specific second floor hallway that lied within the Eastern wing of Mr. Trairat's mansion home, Ryu had found himself walking down the right direction of the hallway as he was being escorted to a specific place by two Thai security guards and from within his own walk, Ryu had made a sternful frown on his face as he knew from within his mind that he was destined to encounter Bison from within the coming scenario of the unknown night.

As Ryu and the Thai security guards had came towards the specific area of the second floor hallway, they saw that Mr. Trairat had stood outside the closed double doors of the hallway's right-sided section and that the Thai millionaire had made a small smirk on his face as he saw that Ryu was with his men from within his own sight.

"He he he. I'm glad to see that you were able to come in your own time Mr. Hoshi. It's a pleasure of having to meet you at the given opportunity" said Mr. Trairat as he saw that Ryu had met up with him from within sight and that the young Japanese fighter had stood a few feet away from where the Thai millionaire was standing from.

"I take it that you're Mr. Trairat?" said Ryu as he looked on while having a determined glance on his face.

"Indeed I am my young friend and I have to say that you should feel honored in knowing that my boss wants to see you in his own time. Not many people get a chance to meet Lord Bison in their accord and the opportunity itself is a rare occurance" said Mr. Trairat as he looked on in an arrogant way.

"Save the snobbish talk for someone who actually cares Mr. Trairat. I didn't come here to see you gloat over how great Bison is. Your boss has information that I seek out and I plan to get it no matter what. Where is Bison right now?" said Ryu in an angered yet frustrated state.

"There's no need for you to get fussy Mr. Hoshi. My boss is inside the guest room that's in front of us right now and he's been waiting patiently for you to arrive in your own chance. Let's head inside the room so that you can meet Lord Bison without any hesitation" said Mr. Trairat as he made his way to the right-sided door of the closed double doors so that he could use its handle to open it in an instant, enabling him and the others to enter into the guest room from within sight.

"Fine by me" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Mr. Trairat on his statement and that the young Japanese fighter had followed Mr. Trairat into the specific guest room while being escorted by the two Thai security guards from within the process.

Upon entering into the specific guest room from within his time so that he could stand from the front portion of the closed room itself, Ryu saw that a huge white-clothed table had stood from within the middle section of the huge room and to the surprising sight of the young Japanese fighter, he saw that Bison had sat down from the right-sided end of the table as the Shadaloo overlord had made a confident grin on his face in seeing Ryu from within his own glance and that Bison himself knew that he would get the opportunity to speak with Ryu from within the destined scenario of the night.

Besides Bison's appearance from within the specific guest room, Sagat was also in the room as well and that the Muay Thai emperor had stood next to Bison from his sitting position's right side while having a sternful frown on his face and being dressed in a brown business suit attire from within sight.

Upon seeing Bison with his own eyes, Ryu had made a tense expression on his face as he felt the ominous vibes that came directly from Bison's own presence and in his own mind's personal thinking...the young Japanese fighter had realized that Bison was an immediate threat from within his accord and knew that he had to be extra careful from within his current position.

"I don't like on what I'm detecting right now from within my mind. I'm getting bad energy vibes just from having to look at this person with my own eyes and I can tell that there's something inhuman about him. Could this man actually be Bison: the leader of Shadaloo?" said Ryu in his mind as he continued to look at the Shadaloo overlord from within a tense and cautious way.

"So good of you to finally join us Mr. Hoshi. Would you be so kind in sitting down with us so that we can speak on friendly terms?" said Bison as he spoke to Ryu in a calm manner while using his right hand to point towards a vacant seat that was on the left-sided end of the huge table.

When Ryu had heard that request from Bison, he narrowed his eyes in a sternful yet cautious state as he decided to go through with Bison's word and made his way over to the vacant seat of the table so that he could sit down from it and look on while having a determined expression on his face in keeping his glare against Bison from within sight.

"He he he. So...we meet at last Ryu Hoshi. You have no idea on how long I've wanted to see you from within my own time and opportunity. Before we get this conversation underway, I do believe that a proper introduction is in order. My name is Bison and I'm the supreme leader of Shadaloo: a criminal organization that's destined to rule the world in due time" said Bison as he introduced himself towards Ryu in an instant while Mr. Trairat had stood next to Bison from his sitting position's left-side in his own time and in the process, the two Thai security guards had stood behind Bison from within their accord as they were determined to make sure that things would go smoothly from within the destined meeting of the night.

"Bison! So you're the one that I've been hearing about for some time now. I can tell that you're no ordinary man on sight and that you carry an energy aura of pure evil from within your own spirit, but still...I won't yield to the danger that lies in front of me. I don't care on who you are or what you're after in your own opportunity. My only concern is that I wish to see if my two friends are okay. Where have you taken them?" said Ryu as he spoke towards Bison in a bold and sharp manner.

"There's no need for you to worry about the whereabouts of your friends Ken Masters and Eliza Wilson. Both of them are doing quite well from within our custody and that they've been treated with the utmost dignity and respect. After all...when it comes to potential allies...I always make sure that they're given great courtesy in my care so that they can appreciate my noble kindness and realize that they can help me out in the long run of the future" said Bison as he brought his hands together from upon the table while speaking in an arrogant tone.

"Potential allies?" said Ryu in a suspicious state.

"Yes. While Shadaloo is indeed a strong and unstoppable criminal organization, I'm always looking for new warriors who can aid me in my global conquest and ensure that there be no obstacles standing in the way of my destined goal. Your friend Ken had met my expectations real well when he battled against one of my fighters, Vega, back in Spain a while ago and upon seeing his strong fighting power with my own eyes, I decided that Ken would make an excellent soldier to Shadaloo, thus in my opportunity...I was able to persuade him and his lovely fiancee to come with me through the use of some...necessary actions" said Bison.

"In other words...you kidnapped the two of them when they least expected it, is that it?" said Ryu as he looked on in a sternly sight.

"Indeed I did Ryu and while Ken had attempted to fight back against me, his own power was no match against the unstoppable strength that lies from within my fighting spirit. It's hard nowadays to persuade people to come with you through peaceful terms and thus, you're left with little choice but to use necessary force to have them come, no matter what. Still though...my actions will prove to be quite useful as Ken will soon accept the cause of Shadaloo and help me gain control over the world in his own opportunity and chance" said Bison as he looked on in an arrogant manner.

"There's no way in the world that Ken would ever join forces with the likes of you! He'd rather die than work as a slave under your command" said Ryu as he spoke in a defiant manner towards Bison.

"He he he. Your idiotic words are quite amusing to hear Ryu, but the fact of the matter is that Ken will assist me in gaining control of the world and that you'll join him in the cause from within due time" said Bison.

"Never!" said Ryu in a defiant way.

"Ha! Try as you might to claim that you'll never become a part of my group, but realize the hard truth that eventually...all will submit to Shadaloo in due time and that they will either accept us as the new order or die like the scum that they are. You are a special fighter who holds the potential to get stronger and better from within your own skills Ryu and through this, I want you to come join us. I promise you that you'll have anything you want to your heart's desire and that no one would dare to stand in your way. What do you say Ryu?" said Bison in a confident state.

As Ryu had heard that statement from Bison, the young Japanese fighter had made a sternful frown on his face as he realized that the Shadaloo overlord was determined to have him join his criminal organization and despite the intimidating presence and inner threat that Bison had held from within sight, Ryu was determined to stand on his ground and look on with a strong glance on his face as he was determined to rescue his friends from the evil grip of Bison and his organization.

Just then, an unexpected young Thai man had immediately rushed into the room from within sight and that his quick presence had took everyone in by surprise as they didn't expect to see him from within the private meeting of the unknown night.

"What the...? What's the meaning of this? Can't you see that we're having a private conversation right now?" said Mr. Trairat as he looked at the young Thai man in an infuriated way.

"Forgive me for having to interrupt your time Mr. Trairat, but we've got a situation going on downstairs in the ballroom. Two Japanese guests are attacking our comrades and security guards in a relentless manner and that we're unable to stop them in our own time. At first...the two specific guests had started to fight against one another from upon the dance floor of the ballroom and when some of our security guards had came in and tried to break them up, the two specific guests had begun to attack them without any hesitation. A few of our men had tried to assist the security guards in stopping the guests, but eventually...they were attacked and knocked out as well" said the young Thai man as he spoke in a frustrated manner while standing a few feet away from where the meeting was taking place from.

"What?" said Mr. Trairat as he looked on while having an angered glance on his face in learning about the unexpected situation from within his own sight.

"Do we have a problem Mr. Trairat?" said Bison as he slightly turned his glance over to Mr. Trairat while having a sternful frown on his face.

"No! There's no problem at all Lord Bison! This is just a minor mishap that's happening at the moment and I assure you that it will be stopped as soon as possible. My men and I will see to it that this incident doesn't affect your private meeting with Mr. Hoshi and that you'll be able to continue on without any unexpected delays" said Mr. Trairat as he immediately spoke to Bison from within a desperate and assuring manner.

"See to it that you and your men sort out this mess as soon as possible Mr. Trairat. The last thing that you want is to make me angry in your own time" said Bison as he spoke to Mr. Trairat from within a cold yet commanding tone.

"As you wish Lord Bison" said Mr. Trairat as he nodded in agreement with Bison on his word and from there, the Thai millionaire had wasted no time in leaving the specific guest room with the young Thai man and the two Thai security guards as the four of them had immediately ran to the ballroom portion of the mansion home in hopes of stopping the unexpected incident from within their own glance and accord.

As Ryu saw the entire scenario taking place before his very own eyes, the young Japanese fighter had made a small frown on his face as he realized that his friends were initiating the secret plan of the night and though Ryu was unable to help them out from within his current situation, he had hoped for the best that Chun-Li, Guile, and the others would succeed in finding the incriminating evidence against Mr. Trairat so that they could bring him to justice in their own sight and chance.

Meanwhile in the ballroom portion of Mr. Trairat's mansion home, Eiji S. and Hayate had found themselves battling against a huge barrage of Thai security guards and thugs that tried to attack them on sight from upon the specific fighting area of the ballroom's middle section dance floor and despite the odds that were stacked against them, the young Japanese swordsman and the boomerang-wielding warrior were determined to continue their strong fight against their opponents so that they could give their friends the time needed to locate and find the incriminating evidence against Mr. Trairat.

While most of the party guests had looked on in a shocked and surprised manner from their spectating positions on the outer sidelines of the ballroom, they saw that Eiji S. and Hayate had used their strong martial arts skills to knock down some of the Thai security guards and thugs that tried to attack them with their fast punches and kicks and from within the tense struggle, the two fighters didn't break a sweat from within their relentless battle of the unknown night.

"Well Hayate...it's seems that our opponents are quite relentless in their own work, eh?" said Eiji S. as he stood alongside Hayate from within their specific fighting area upon the ballroom's dance floor.

"Indeed they are Eiji and though they still keep coming against us...we're ready to take them on without any hesitation or second thought" said Hayate as he looked on in a confident manner.

"Agreed. Let's show these guys on why we're tough martial artists" said Eiji S. as he placed himself into his fighting stance while getting ready to take on the next batch of Thai security guards and thugs that were approaching him and Hayate on all sides of their current standing position.

"Right" said Hayate as he nodded in agreement with Eiji S. on his statment and that the boomerang-wielding warrior had placed himself into his own fighting stance as he too had gotten ready to take on the latest barrage of adversaries without any hesitation or second thought.

Meanwhile in an isolated hallway that was located from upon the second floor of the mansion's Western wing, Chun-Li, Ellis, and Carol were making their way down the left direction of the hallway from within a silent, sneaking manner as the trio was determined to complete the mission of having to gain the specific evidence needed to put Mr. Trairat away and that the three female fighters wouldn't let anything get in the way of their own task from within the scenario of the unknown night.

"I don't know on long Hayate and Eiji will be able to keep up the distraction from within the ballroom, so it's safe to say that the three of us need to find the evidence as soon as possible" said Chun-Li as she spoke to Carol and Ellis from within a low, silent voice while continuing to sneak down the hallway from within the process.

"Agreed Chun-Li, but one problem that I'm thinking about right now is where we're gonna find the evidence from" said Carol as she too had spoke from within a silent voice.

"Carol's got a good point. There are so many rooms from within this mansion that we can't practically look inside all of them at the given chance and since all of us on a strict time limit at the moment, we can't afford to make any grave mistakes and that we need to ensure that we don't waste valuable time in looking inside a dead end room" said Ellis as she also spoke from within a silent voice as well.

"That I agree Ellis and fortunantely for the three of us...I know of a particular room that we need to go into from within our exploration" said Chun-Li.

"You do?" said Carol and Ellis in unison while looking on in a surprised manner in hearing that direct statement from Chun-Li with their own detection.

"Yes. Right before all of us had came here to Mr. Trairat's mansion home, I had spoken to an Interpol informant of the Thailand branch from my hotel room's phone and from within our conversation, he told me some information that would greatly help us out. While working undercover as a handyman from within Mr. Trairat's home, the Interpol informant had noticed that Mr. Trairat would always bring some unknown shady people to his study room which is located from upon this direct hallway and that the meetings themselves would always be behind closed doors. While the informant was unsure of what the specific meetings were about, he felt that there was something ominous about Mr. Trairat's conversations with the shady men and that his own suspicion had heightened greatly upon knowing the fact that he was never allowed in the study room from within his undercover job, thus convincing him that Mr. Trairat was doing something of a criminal manner from within his study room and that it needs to be checked out" said Chun-Li as she explained to Ellis and Carol about a past conversation that she had in her own time.

"So you think that we might find something from within this study room?" said Carol.

"Indeed Carol and hopefully...it'll be the specific evidence needed to lock Mr. Trairat up for his past and recent crimes" said Chun-Li as she looked on while having a determined expression on her face.

As Chun-Li, Ellis, and Carol had continued to make their way down the specific hallway of the mansion, the trio noticed that they were approaching a specific closed door that was on the right-sided section of the hallway and that the door looked to be very important from within suspicion, causing Chun-Li to make a perceptive glance on her face as she realized that she and her friends had managed to find the specific room from within their own time and opportunity.

"This is the room you guys. Just as the informant had told me" said Chun-Li as she, Carol, and Ellis had stood in front of the specific door from within their own glance.

"Are you sure Chun-Li?" said Ellis.

"Positive. The informant had given me the specific directions on where to find the study room from within a precise manner so that I could get the chance to discover it at the given opportunity. Now that we've found it...we're one step closer in locating the evidence against Mr. Trairat" said Chun-Li.

"Even if that was so...how exactly are we gonna get into this room Chun-Li? The door's completely locked" said Carol as she tried to open the door in an instant through its right-side knob and saw that it was locked from within her own sight.

"Quite simple my friend. We use this" said Chun-Li as she used her left hand to go into her red purse that hunged from her right shoulder so that she could pull out her blue Interpol credit card from within her own glance.

"Your credit card?" said Ellis as she and Carol had looked on in a shocked manner from having to see Chun-Li's unusual weapon with their own eyes.

"Indeed. This baby can not only buy us some beautiful dresses, but it can also be used as a way to pick door locks at the given opportunity. Just watch" said Chun-Li as she proceeded into placing the credit card into the door's closed jamb lock area so that she could attempt to pick the lock without any hesitation.

"Not to be rude or anything Chun-Li, but I don't think that a credit card will work in picking this lock" said Ellis as she looked on in a skeptic manner while standing upon the right sideline of the specific area with Carol.

"That I agree. Usually...stuff like that happens only in the movies and the chances of doing it in real life is quite slim" said Carol as she too had looked on in a skeptic manner as well.

However...much to the shock of Ellis and Carol...they saw that Chun-Li had managed to break through the lock with her credit card and that the door had slowly opened from within sight, causing Chun-Li to make a confident glance on her face as she knew that she was able to picklock the door from within her own time.

"What do you guys have to say now?" said Chun-Li as she looked back at her friends while having a small smirk on her face.

"It seems that Ellis and I are at a lost of words" said Carol as she continued to look on while having a shocked expression on her face in seeing the event transpire from within her time.

"Ditto" said Ellis as she nodded in agreement with Carol on her statement while looking on in a shocked expression as well.

"Now that the door has been opened...we'll be able to head inside and see if we'll find any evidence against Mr. Trairat. However...one of us needs to stay out here so that they can make sure no one surprises us unexpectedly at the given chance" said Chun-Li as she placed her credit card back into her purse while looking at her friends in a decent manner.

"I'll volunteer to be the lookout you guys" said Ellis as she spoke in a precise way.

"Are you sure that you want to do that Ellis? I mean...you'll have a huge responsibility of having to keep watch for anyone that might show up here from within this hallway and you'll need to be alert at all times so that you can inform us if we're in danger upon sight" said Carol.

"Don't worry about a thing Carol. I'll make sure to keep my eyes open for any suspicious people at the given opportunity. You and Chun-Li go on ahead and try to locate the evidence needed to put that Mr. Trairat slimeball away" said Ellis as she looked on while having a confident glance on her face.

"Very well then. We'll be out as soon as possible Ellis. Stay sharp and be careful" said Chun-Li as she and Carol had wasted no time in entering into the study room while closing the door back from within their own glance, enabling Ellis to stand in front of the door so that she could be the lookout and keep an eye for any suspicious activity from within the scenario of the unknown night.

As Chun-Li and Carol had entered into the study room from within sight, the Interpol Chinese agent had immediately flipped a light switch that was near her standing position and instantly turned on the lights of the room, revealing a huge room that was in front of Chun-Li and Carol's eyes from within their own glance and accord.

Mr. Trairat's study room had looked very neat from within sight, in which a golden chandelier had hunged from the middle area of the room's ceiling while four brown huge bookcases full of literature novels had stood upon the side walls of the room and in the middle portion of the place stood a brown business desk which had a study lamp on its right side, scattered papers from upon the middle portion, and a business phone/answering machine that lied from the left side of the desk.

"So Chun-Li...where do you think that we'll be able to find the evidence from within this room?" said Carol as she looked at the study room with her own glance.

"My best bet is that we need to check out Mr. Trairat's business desk. Knowing a crime lord like him...that's where he'll keep any stuff related to his shady occupation" said Chun-Li as she and Carol had made their way over to Mr. Trairat's business desk so that they could check it out in their own accord.

"Carol, I want you to look inside the drawers and see if you can find anything that looks suspicious. I'm gonna check out these papers and see on what they are" said Chun-Li as she and Carol had got behind the business desk so that Chun-Li could sit down in the chair that was behind the desk and start gathering the papers that were within her sight, enabling her to look at them from within her own glance and time.

"Right" said Carol as she nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement and wasted no time in checking the desk's left-sided and right-sided drawers so that she could go through each of them and check the contents of the drawers, hoping to find anything that would tie Mr. Trairat to his alleged dealings with Shadaloo.

As Chun-Li had looked through the scattered papers that sat upon Mr. Trairat's business desk, the Interpol Chinese agent saw that most of the papers were nothing more than business proposals and projects which were related to Mr. Trairat's millionaire status and that they had no sign of a criminal factor, but still...Chun-Li was determined to find something that would help her case against Mr. Trairat from within her own accord.

Upon looking at the last few papers that were seen on the desk, Chun-Li had made a small gasp on her face as she saw that two of the papers had contained information about a possible future meeting between Mr. Trairat and a couple of unknown drug dealers and to Chun-Li's own sight...she saw that the specific papers had held details about the location of the meeting, the contents of what were to be discussed, and the post-scenario of the meeting's own progression.

"Bingo" said Chun-Li in her mind as she immediately used her left hand to reach into her red purse so that she could pull out a small gray camera from it, enabling Chun-Li to take a few snapshots of the specific papers from within the given chance of her own opportunity.

"Chun-Li, I think I found something that you might be interested in" said Carol as she looked inside the top right-sided drawer of the business desk.

When Chun-Li had heard that statement from Carol and turned her sight to the specific open drawer of the business desk, the Interpol Chinese agent had made another small gasp on her face as she saw that a black handgun was lying from within the desk drawer and that the gun itself had some sort of residue from upon its handle, indicating the fact that it may have been used not too long ago from within an uncertain time.

"So it seems that Mr. Trairat likes to carry protective insurance with him at the given chance and it's safe to say that this type of insurance isn't exactly something that's noble upon sight" said Chun-Li as she wasted no time in taking a snapshot of the specific gun with her small camera.

Meanwhile from upon the specific hallway that was outside the study room, Ellis had stood in front of the door as she was continuing her job of being the lookout from within sight and that the cheerful dancer was determined to make sure that no one would get the chance to disturb Chun-Li and Carol from within their own sharp investigation.

"I hope that Chun-Li and Carol can hurry as fast as possible in locating the specific evidence from within the room. I don't know on how long Eiji and Hayate can keep up their masquerade fight from downstairs. Hopefully...all of us will be able to escape from here without any problems so that we can move close in defeating Shadaloo and ending their ruthless ambition from within sight" said Ellis in her mind as she made a small frown on her face upon thinking about the scenario that was happening right now from within the night.

Before Ellis could continue to think from within her own personal time, an unexpected voice was heard from the left direction of Ellis' standing position and that the voice had surprised the cheerful dancer from within her own detection.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" said an unknown male voice.

When Ellis had heard the unexpected male voice and immediately turned her glance to the left direction of her standing position, she made a small gasp on her face as she saw that a middle-aged Thai man was coming towards her from within sight and that he had a sternly frown on his face as he saw Ellis with his own ruthless eyes.

"This part of the mansion is off-limits to guests attending the party. What are you doing here by yourself?" said the middle-aged Thai man as he came towards Ellis' standing position so that he could stand a few feet away from her upon sight while looking on with a suspicious expression on his face.

"Please forgive me if I did something wrong sir, but I had to leave the party in order to find the guest bathroom and somehow...I ended up getting lost" said Ellis as she spoke to the middle-aged Thai man from within a innocent-like state.

"Ha! Don't try to trick me you foolish woman. There's no way that you could get lost in heading to the guest bathroom, since it's near the ballroom downstairs. What are you really up to?" said the middle-aged Thai man as he made a suspicious glance on his face.

As Ellis saw that the middle-aged Thai man was trying to figure out the scenario that she and her friends were in right now, the cheerful dancer had made a sternful yet determined expression on her own face as she knew that she couldn't afford to let the Thai man interfere in the investigation and that she had to stop him in any way that she can.

"Well...the real reason of why I'm up here is because I've been looking for Mr. Trairat so that I could get the chance to speak to him from within my own opportunity. I'm quite intrigued on how he lives his life in his own accord and that I wish to know him on a much more personal level. You wouldn't by chance know on where Mr. Trairat is, do you? If you tell me on where he is, I might give you a reward that's worth your time" said Ellis as she slowly made her way over to the middle-aged Thai man's standing position so that she could place her hands upon his shoulders while looking at him with a seductive glance on her face, causing the Thai man to make a small gasp on his own face as he was taken aback by Ellis' sudden attraction towards him.

"Well miss...what I can say is that Mr. Trairat is busy within something at the moment and that he doesn't wish to be distrubed in his own time, but I assure you that I'll speak to Mr. Trairat about your interest in him and that you'll get the chance to see him soon enough. What I'm more interested in is the reward that you're planning to give me" said the middle-aged Thai man as he looked at Ellis in a surprised manner while blushing a bit from within sight.

"Of course silly. Since you're gonna give me the opportunity to meet Mr. Trairat, I need to reward you in a proper manner and see to it that your effort doesn't go to waste. Are you ready for it?" said Ellis as she spoke in a cheerful way.

"Indeed I am baby. Give it to me" said the middle-aged Thai man as he placed his hands upon Ellis' shoulders while looking at her with a confident grin on his face.

"With pleasure" said Ellis as she looked at the middle-aged Thai man with an innocent smile on her face and upon sensing the right moment to make her move, the cheerful dancer had made a precise glance on her face as she lifted her right knee up in a fast manner and struck the Thai man's groin very hard, causing the Thai man to make a shocked and painful expression on his face as he felt the surprising attack that came towards his private area by Ellis and that he had immediately staggered back from Ellis' standing position while holding his bruised crotch upon sight and making a painful groan on his face as he tried to endure the excruciating pain that he was going through at the surprising moment.

When Ellis saw that the middle-aged Thai man was left vulnerable from within his current position, she decided to waste no time in jumping up into the air so that she could immediately throw a fast right roundhouse kick to the man's face, making a direct hit on sight as the sharp heel of her right shoe had struck the man's face very hard and that he had fallen and crashed towards the ground in a painful state as he lied from within a bruised and unconscious manner, proving the fact that he wasn't gonna get back up from within the current situation of the night.

As Ellis came back down to the ground from the conclusion of her attack and saw that the middle-aged Thai man was defeated from within her glance, she made a small frown on her face as she didn't like the fact of having to go through such a scenario in her own time and she was glad to know that the Thai man had gotten what he deserved upon sight.

"There's no way in the world that I would ever give a scumbag like you a reward. You should've known better than to let a beautiful woman like myself get the best of you in your own time" said Ellis as she made her way over to where the unconscious middle-aged Thai man had lied from so that she could kick the lower left side of his stomach with her right foot, adding insult to injury against the defeated Thai man in her own accord.

Just then, Chun-Li and Carol had ran from out of the study room to see on what was going on from outside the hallway and upon seeing the unconscious middle-aged Thai man with their own sight, the two girls had made some shocked gasps on their faces as they realized that something had happened during their private investigation from inside the specific study room of the mansion.

"What the...? Ellis...what in the world had happened?" said Chun-Li as she and Carol had looked at Ellis in a surprised way.

"Sorry if I made you guys come out of the room unexpectedly, but it's safe to say that our stealth factor isn't gonna be helping us anytime soon. I wouldn't be the least bit surprise if this jerk's friends come looking for him in due time" said Ellis as she looked at the unconscious middle-aged Thai man with a sternful expression on her face.

"That I agree. I already managed to get enough snapshots of the evidence needed to tie Mr. Trairat to Shadaloo's own shady affairs, so it's safe to say that our mission is a decent success. Hopefully...Guile and the others were able to get their own snapshots from within their time and not run into any trouble from within the process" said Chun-Li.

"Indeed. I'd say that the three of us need to get going while we still can before we get some unexpected company" said Carol.

"Right" said Chun-Li as she nodded in agreement with Carol on her statement and from there, the three girls had immediately ran down the hallway's right direction, determined to escape from the possible danger that might befall upon them from within the scenario of the unknown night.

Meanwhile from within the ballroom portion of the mansion, Eiji S. and Hayate had continued their strong battle against the group of Thai security guards and thugs from within sight and despite the rising exhaustion that was taking its toll upon the two fighters, both the young Japanese swordsman and the boomerang-wielding warrior were determined to hold their own against the ruthless group of enemies that tried to attack them at the given chance from within the scenario of the night's impromptu battle.

As Mr. Trairat saw the entire battle happen from his current sideline standing position near the east entrance way of the ballroom, the Thai millionaire had made an angered expression on his face as he didn't appreciate the two fighters beating up his local security staff and comrades from within his glance and that he was determined to do something about it from within his own time.

Just then, a young Thai man had entered into the ballroom from within the specific entrance of the vicinity and wasted no time in running towards Mr. Trairat from behind his standing position while had a frustrated glance on his face as he was panting a bit from within his own quick sprint.

"Mr. Trairat, we have an emergency" said the young Thai man as he approached and stood a few feet away from behind Mr. Trairat's standing position upon the specific area of the ballroom.

"What is it? Can't you see that I'm trying to deal with one problem already?" said Mr. Trairat as he looked back at the young Thai man in a sternful state.

"But this one is very urgent sir. A couple of our men found one of our comrades knocked unconscious from a hallway that's located upstairs. The victim says that an unknown Japanese woman was standing suspiciously close near your study room door and when he approached her to see on what she was up to, the woman had attacked our comrade and knocked him out. After that, the victim says that he didn't know on what happened to the woman" said the young Thai man.

"Why would a Japanese woman stand near my study room door in her own accord and time? A person like that wouldn't do such an action in their own sight, unless...they were up to something right now! I want you to get in contact with our other comrades and tell them to search the hallways of the mansion. Have them be on the lookout for any suspicious people that might come their way and tell our comrades that if they encounter any unexpected scum at the given chance...eliminate them immediately" said Mr. Trairat as he looked at the young Thai man with an angered yet frustrated expression on his face.

"Yes sir" said the young Thai man as he nodded in agreement to Mr. Trairat's order and that he had immediately left the ballroom in a fast state, determined to complete his specific task at hand.

Meanwhile from within the specific guest room that was located upon the specific second floor hallway of the mansion's Eastern wing, Ryu and Bison were continuing their conversation with one another from upon a tense manner and that the young Japanese fighter was determined to stand on his own ground against the ominous intimidation that Bison had held from within his own dark spirit.

"Why make things hard on yourself Ryu? Accept my offer and come join Shadaloo at the given chance. Like I said before...you'll have anything you want to your heart's desire and that no one would dare to stand in your way" said Bison.

"Forget it Bison! I would never align myself with an evil man like you. Regardless on how powerful you are, I won't yield to your intimidation and that I'll fight against you and your group with everything that I have" said Ryu as he spoke back against Bison from within a defiant state.

"Those are bold words to say in such an idiotic way. You have no idea on what you're up against you foolish little worm and that you can't comprehend the power that I possess. If I had the chance to do so...I would crush you beneath my heel and show you that I mean serious business when it comes to my unstoppable ambition. It's not wise to make me your enemy at the given opportunity Ryu, for it would be a decision that could prove to be very fatal in the near future" said Bison as he spoke in a sternly tone towards Ryu from within the conversation.

"Even if that was so...I still won't allow you to have your way in threatening to take over the world through the use of your ruthless terror. One way or another...you will be stopped and that Shadaloo will pay for the crimes that they've committed. Mark my words Bison that you will answer for your nefarious deeds and that you'll face justice in due time" said Ryu in a strong and determined state.

"Ha ha ha! I have to say that you're quite the comedian Mr. Hoshi. Me facing justice in due time? Don't attempt to make me laugh. Many fools have said that same quote to me before in the past and all of them had to eventually face the harsh reality in knowing that their petty words had fallen on deaf ears. Whether you like it or not...my order will soon conquer this pathetic world and that Shadaloo will leave its lasting impression upon the idiots who don't know of our magnificent greatness. It seems that our conversation with each other has brought nothing but disagreement in an instant and though I'm tempted to continue our discussion, I'm afraid that time isn't on our side. I am a busy man from within sight Ryu and that I'm obliged to continue my duty as overlord of my organization. Still though...the opportunity of having you join Shadaloo is very visible from within my own glance and I'm determined to make sure that you become part of a destined empire that will soon take over the world" said Bison as he immediately stood up from his chair while looking at Ryu in a confident state and in his time, the Shadaloo overlord had used his right hand to reach into his pants' right pocket so that he could pull out a small black communicator from within sight, causing Ryu to make a cautious glance on his own face as he realized that Bison was up to something from within his time.

"What are you up to Bison?" said Ryu as he looked on in a suspicious way.

"Nothing really. Just making sure that our little game is able to continue at the given chance. I know for a fact that you didn't come here alone to the party Ryu and that you have a few friends downstairs who seem to be causing trouble for Mr. Trairat and his guests. Therefore...I'm gonna show you that I'm quite noble when it comes to giving my allies a decent hand in getting rid of some unnecessary problems" said Bison as he pressed a specific button that was on the communicator so that he could place it near his right ear and speak into it without any hesitation or second thought.

"Squadron leader Alpha, this is Bison speaking right now. It seems that I've got a bit of a problem here at Mr. Trairat's mansion and that it needs to be dealt with as soon as possible. A couple of unwanted rats are scurrying about from within the mansion's hallways and that a few of them are causing a bit of a ruckus from inside the ballroom. Dispatch your men here immediately and have them come into the mansion so that they can exterminate the rats as soon as possible" said Bison as he gave a direct command to an unknown person that was on the other side of the communicator conversation.

While Bison had heard the direct answer from the unknown person and placed his communicator back into his pants' right pocket from within the conclusion of the conversation, Ryu had made a shocked glance on his face as he didn't expect for the Shadaloo overlord to initiate such an order from within sight and that it caught the young Japanese fighter off-guard from within his own time and accord.

"He he he. Now then Ryu...since you're so determined to save your precious friends from the grasps of danger, it's time that I see your noble skill from within a little test that I got planned for you. Within the coming seconds of this conversation, a squadron of my most trusted soldiers will enter into the mansion from within their duty and once they do, all of them will waste no time in hunting down your precious friends and eliminating them with no hesitation. If you don't want nothing bad to happen to your allies, I suggest that you get moving as soon as possible and attempt to save them in your own accord. Time is very short and you can't afford to waste it in your own sight Ryu. Should you survive this test...I will gladly tell you the location of where Mr. Masters and Ms. Wilson are being held from and thus, you'll be given the slim chance of having to save your two friends in the long run of your ordeal. If I were you...I'd get going right now my naive friend" said Bison as he looked at Ryu in an arrogant state while crossing his arms from within the process of his talk.

Upon hearing that statement from Bison with his own detection, Ryu had clenched his teeth in an angered manner as he couldn't believe the scenario that was suddenly placed in front of him upon his own time and realizing that he couldn't dwindle on the situation, the young Japanese fighter had immediately stood up from his own seat and ran out of the room in a quick and sharp manner, determined to find his friends so that he could ensure their safety from within the upcoming scenario of the tense night.

"Lord Bison...was it a wise move to allow Ryu to leave from your sight?" said Sagat as he spoke to Bison from within a precise way.

"Of course Sagat. Our friend is quite energetic and that his skills are bound to get much stronger and greater as time passes. It would be a waste to capture him immediately and spoil the possible fun that we can have with our prey. After all...he's destined to fight against his best friend when the time comes and from within that battle, Ryu's fighting abilities will increase greatly, thus giving me the opportunity to perfect the strongest soldier that Shadaloo will ever have. I do believe that everything will go according to plan and that nothing will stand between me and world conquest" said Bison as he made a ruthless chuckle on his face in thinking about the scenario that lied ahead of him and that the Shadaloo overlord was determined to ensure that his organization would be able to gain control over the world from within the unknown future of time itself.

Meanwhile from within the ballroom portion of the mansion, Eiji S. and Hayate had found themselves panting very heavily from within sight as the two of them had stood upon their ground from the dance floor of the room's specific middle area and that the two fighters had attempted to catch their breath as they were determined to recover their strength from their constant battle against the Thai security guards and thugs of the party.

"It seems that...we've taught these guys a lesson in our fighting, eh Hayate?" said Eiji S. as he looked on in a tiring state while having his glance upon the defeated Thai security guards and thugs that lied upon the floor from within sight.

"Indeed we did Eiji and it's safe to say that no one is gonna attempt to challenge us anytime soon. I'd say that we've succeed in our mission of being the distraction from within the plan" said Hayate as he looked on in his own tiring state.

"That I agree and hopefully...Chun-Li and the others were able to find the evidence from within their search. That way...our relentless fighting against these thugs would prove to be worth the time" said Eiji S. in a precise way.

"Right" said Hayate as he nodded in agreement with Eiji S. on his statement.

When Mr. Trairat saw that Eiji S. and Hayate had managed to defeat his Thai security guards and comrades on sight, the Thai millionaire had clenched his teeth in pure anger as he couldn't believe that both his best security force and his men were defeated in such a surprising manner by the two lone fighters and that Mr. Trairat wanted to make Eiji S. and Hayate pay for interrupting his private party of the night.

Just then, the closed doors of the ballroom's east entrance had suddenly burst open from within sight and to everyone's own surprised shock...they saw that a couple of Shadaloo soldiers had rushed into the room from within a fast manner and that most of the soldiers were carrying handguns from within their own glance and time.

As Eiji S. and Hayate saw that the Shadaloo soldiers had came upon the dance floor of the ballroom and stood a few feet away from where they were upon the right side of the specific area, the two fighters had made some sternful glances upon their faces as they realized that the situation of the night had took an unexpected yet dangerous turn and that they weren't prepared to face off against the ruthless soldiers from within their own opportunity.

"Looks like we got some unwanted competition" said Eiji S. as he looked on while having a tired yet sternful expression on his face.

"Agreed. Something tells me that they're not here for the party" said Hayate as he looked on in his own tired yet sternful state.

"Ha ha ha. It seems that Lord Bison has decided to call in his back-up forces to deal with these punks. They may have succeeded in defeating my security force and comrades, but against Lord Bison's soldiers...they don't stand a chance of winning" said Mr. Trairat as he made a ruthless smirk on his face in seeing the current situation with his own eyes.

Without any warning or second thought, the Shadaloo soldiers had pointed their handguns towards Eiji S. and Hayate from within the given chance and in their own sight, the soldiers had began to open fire against the two fighters, causing Eiji S. and Hayate to jump back real fast in the air and away from their current standing positions on the dance floor so that they could land safely on the ground while standing a few feet away from one another upon a distant sight of the specific area's left side, enabling them to use their fast evasiveness to avoid the constant gunfire that was being brought towards them by their latest enemies.

As the party guests saw that gunfire was being unleashed from within their own sight, all of them had screamed and panic in an instant as they realized that they were in constant danger from within the night's impromptu fight scenario and that all of them had wasted no time in running out of the ballroom through its east entrance, enabling the frightened guests to escape the situation from within their own time and opportunity.

From within the process of escaping the dangerous battle that was going on from inside the ballroom of the mansion, the party guests had ran out of Mr. Trairat's home from its main front entrance so that they could quickly get away from the mansion and see to it that they don't get caught from within the ordeal that was happening right now in an instant.

Meanwhile from upon a second floor hallway that was located in the Western wing of the mansion, Chun-Li, Ellis, and Carol had found themselves battling against a small group of Thai thugs from within sight and despite the odds that were stacked against them from within the battle, the trio had fought in a strong and precise manner against their adversaries without any hesitation or second thought.

Chun-Li had used her strong lightning-fast kicks to strike and knock down some of the thugs that tried to attack her upon sight while Ellis had used her unique acrobatic skills to attack the thugs through the use of her special high-flying kicks, defeating most of them in her own glance and as for Carol...the beautiful French gymnast had used a mixture of her swift kicks and Aikido techniques to attack and defeat her fair share of thugs in her own accord and time.

When one Thai thug had attempted to attack Ellis with a rushing right fist punch, the cheerful dancer had immediately jumped up into the air right before the thug's fist had came towards her last standing position and upon descending down towards the thug's current standing position, Ellis had used her right foot to stomp the head of the thug in a precise manner, stunning him a bit from within the impact of the move as Ellis had then wasted no time in using the thug's head as a trampoline so that she could jump off from it and do a foward flip in the air which would enable her to land safely on the right side of the ground in her own time.

"You disgusting whore! You dare to use me as some sort of doormat? I'll see to it that you suffer greatly for this" said the Thai thug as he turned around from his current position and looked at Ellis in an angered way while Ellis' footprint was seen upon the head of the Thai thug from within sight.

"Ha! Like I'm suppose to be scared of a pathetic loser like you. Try to attack me if you can ugly. You won't even get close to laying a finger on me" said Ellis as she spoke to the Thai thug in a confident manner while having a cheerful smirk on her face.

"We'll see about that" said the angered Thai thug as he wasted no time in rushing towards Ellis so that he could attempt to attack her in a state of rage, but Ellis was prepared to fight back against her opponent without any hesitation and that she was getting ready to unleash a secret attack against him from within her own time.

"Screw Dancing!" yelled Ellis as she immediately jumped up into the air so that she could do a fast somersault flip kick which had a strong streak of green Ki energy coming directly from Ellis' own two feet and that the attack itself had struck the Thai thug's face and chin from within a direct impact on sight, knocking the Thai thug up into the air from within a painful manner so that he could crash upon the ground through his back and lie in an unconscious state as he was unable to get back up from within sight of the battle itself.

When Ellis had came back down to the ground from the conclusion of her special attack and saw that the Thai thug had lied upon the floor from within a defeated state, the cheerful dancer had made a gentle smile on her face as she was glad to know that she was able to defeat her latest opponent without any hesitation or problem.

A few minutes later after managing to defeat the small group of Thai thugs that tried to attack them on sight, Chun-Li, Ellis, and Carol had made some relieved expressions on their faces as they stood together from upon a specific spot in the hallway and that the three girls were determined to catch their breath and recover their strength from within the scenario of the unknown night.

"It seems that our mission has taken an unexpected turn for the worse" said Ellis as she looked on while having a tired glance on her face.

"Indeed it has Ellis. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if any more of these slimeballs are running around looking for us. I'd say that we need to get our butts out of here pronto" said Carol as she had a tired expression on her own face.

"That I agree. We need to find Guile and the others right now so that all of us can escape this place before things get out of hand. Hopefully from within the process...we'll be able to rendezvous with Ryu and ensure that he be okay as well" said Chun-Li.

While Carol and Ellis had nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement, the three girls had heard some rising voices that were coming from the left direction of the specific hallway that they were in and upon hearing the voices with their own detection, the trio had realized that some unexpected company was about to head their way in their own sight.

"Looks like trouble is about to head our way" said Carol as she and Ellis had looked at the left direction of the hallway while having some suspicious yet concerned glances on their faces.

"Which is why the three of us can't afford to stay here for much longer. Let's get going and try to escape as soon as possible" said Chun-Li in a determined manner.

"Right" said Carol and Ellis in unison as they nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement and from there, the three girls had immediately rushed down the hallway through its right direction so that they could proceed into leaving the current area that they were in and attempt to escape from the mansion in their own time and accord.

Meanwhile from upon a first floor hallway that was located in the Eastern wing of the mansion, Guile, Ryuhi, and Min Min had found themselves battling against a couple of Shadaloo soldiers right after their previous fight with a group of Thai thugs and despite having to deal with a second wave of enemies in an unexpected manner, the trio was determined to stand upon their ground and hold up against the latest threat from within their own sight.

Despite the fact that the Shadaloo soldiers had used their handguns to attack the trio through their ruthless gunfire, Guile, Ryuhi, and Min Min were able to avoid the quick bullets that came towards them via their fast evasion and that all three of them were able to immediately go to the offensive against their latest opponents.

While Guile had used his hard punches and kicks to knock out a few Shadaloo soldiers from within sight, Ryuhi had used his fast Kung Fu punches and swift kicks to take out his share of Shadaloo soldiers and Min Min was able to use her own Kung Fu kicks and counterstrikes to defeat some of the soldiers that tried to attack her from within the given chance.

As Guile saw that a Shadaloo soldier was rushing towards his standing position from the left direction in a fast and angered state, the Air Force lieutenant had made a determined glance on his face as he brought both of his arms back from within his quick fighting stance so that he could begin to gather a strong surge of yellow Ki energy from within his own two arms, preparing to initiate a special attack against the Shadaloo soldier from within the given chance of the opportunity itself.

"Sonic Boom!" yelled Guile as he brought his Ki-powered arms forward from within his standing position so that he could bring them together in mid-air from within a quick cross swipe, enabling him to unleash a fast and powerful swirling yellow Ki energy projectile that flew straight towards the Shadaloo soldier in a sharp and precise way.

When the energy projectile had made a direct hit against the Shadaloo soldier's chest, the victim had made a painful gasp through his metal skull-like mask as he felt the surprising power that came from Guile's own technique and that the intensity of the attack had knocked the victim back from his current position in a hard manner, causing him to fly through the air real quickly so that he could crash upon the ground through his back and lie from within a painful and unconscious state.

As Guile saw that his attack had managed to defeat the last Shadaloo soldier from within sight, he made a small sigh of relief on his face as he felt real happy to know that the current threat was dealted with upon sight and that he and the others could rest and get prepared to make their escape from the mansion as soon as possible.

Meanwhile from upon a different second floor hallway that was located in the mansion's Eastern wing, Ryu had stood from upon his own ground as he made a tiring glance on his face in having to survive his own recent battle against a mixed group of Thai thugs and Shadaloo soldiers and even though Ryu was exhausted from having to battle against his enemies from within his time, the young Japanese fighter was determined to find his friends so that he could make sure that they were okay from within the scenario of the night itself.

"Now that I'm done with these opponents, I need to go find my friends as soon as possible. That way...all of us can escape the danger that's happening from within this mansion right now" said Ryu in his mind as he made a determined expression on his own face and that he had wasted no time in running down the left direction of the hallway, determined to get to the front inner entrance of the mansion in his own time and chance.

Meanwhile from inside the ballroom portion of the mansion, Eiji S. and Hayate had battled against the specific group of Shadaloo soldiers that tried to attack them with their constant gunfire and despite the high risk of danger that was seen from within the fight, the two fighters had fought against their enemies with no second thought and through the use of their strong punches, kicks, and counterattacks, Eiji S. and Hayate had succeeded in defeating the Shadaloo soldiers and ensuring their own safety from within the process of the impromptu battle.

When Mr. Trairat saw that the Shadaloo soldiers were defeated by Eiji S. and Hayate from within his own glance, he made a shocked expression on his face as he couldn't believe the fact that Bison's soldiers were defeated by two lone fighters and that the scenario of this outcome had caught Mr. Trairat from within his own surprised shock.

"This...can't be. How could two guys defeat a squadron of highly-trained soldiers who work for Lord Bison? How is this even...possible?" said Mr. Trairat as he looked on while having a shocked glance on his face.

"It seems that your back-up forces have failed you Mr. Trairat" said Eiji S. as he and Hayate had turned their sight over to where Mr. Trairat had stood from.

"And with them defeated on sight, you're all alone and vulnerable to our next assault. It's time for you to give up and surrender" said Hayate as he looked on while having a confident expression on his face.

Upon hearing those statements from the two fighters with his detection, Mr. Trairat had made an angered glance on his face as he couldn't believe on what he had heard from within his own sight and that he couldn't possibly consider the decision of having to give up so easily from within his own accord.

"Never! There's no way in the world that I would consider the possibility of surrendering to you two scumbags. I'll die before I let that happen" said Mr. Trairat as he used his right hand to immediately reach into his pants' right pocket so that he could pull out a handgun and point it towards Eiji S. and Hayate in an infuriated way.

"Just give up already. Your men are already defeated and that you'll join up with them soon enough behind bars" said Hayate in a precise state.

"That's not gonna happen. As long as I have the will to fight, the two of you won't get the chance to hurt me. I'll see to it that I blast both of you into oblivion right before you get the chance to attack me on where you stand from and after that, I'll deal with your friends in due time. Now then...get ready to die" said Mr. Trairat as he pointed his handgun towards Eiji S. and Hayate in an angered manner while preparing to pull the trigger through the use of his right index finger.

Just before Mr. Trairat could get the chance to attack Eiji S. and Hayate from within sight, an unexpected voice was heard from behind Mr. Trairat's standing position and that the voice itself had caught the Thai millionaire off-guard when least expected.

"I'm afraid that you won't get the chance to hurt my friends" said Ryu's voice.

When Mr. Trairat had heard Ryu's unexpected voice and turned his head around to look in a surprised way, he saw that an unexpected right fist had came straight towards his face in a fast manner and that the fist itself had made a direct hit from within sight, causing Mr. Trairat to be knocked to the ground in a hard sight as he dropped his handgun from within the process of his fall and that the Thai millionaire had lied upon the floor in an unconscious state while having a huge bruise upon his left cheek.

To Eiji S. and Hayate's own surprised glance, they saw that Ryu was standing near the east entrance way of the ballroom area and that the young Japanese fighter had made a small smile on his face in having to see his two friends from within the given chance of the night's own scenario.

"Ryu!" said Hayate as he and Eiji S. had made some surprised expressions on their faces in seeing Ryu with their own sight.

"Hey there you guys. Are the two of you okay?" said Ryu as he looked at Eiji S. and Hayate in a decent manner.

"Indeed we are Ryu, but we should be asking you that question in our own time" said Eiji S. as he and Hayate had ran over to where Ryu had stood from so that the two of them could join up with their friend in their own sight.

"How did your meeting go with Bison?" said Hayate.

"Well Hayate...all I can say is that the meeting went real well and that I was able to stand upon my ground against Bison from within the conversation, but still...the thought of having to remember his face and presence brings a chill down my spine. It's safe to say that we're dealing with a dangerous person who may prove to be an instant threat to all that encounter him and having to rescue my friends from his organization's clutches won't exactly be an easy job for any of us to do" said Ryu as he made a small frown on his face in remembering the conversation he had with Bison from within his time.

As Eiji S. and Hayate had heard that statement from Ryu with their own detection, the two fighters had made some concerned glances upon their faces as they realized that the current ordeal which was happening at the moment was bound to get much more dangerous from within the coming time and that both the young Japanese swordsman and the boomerang-wielding warrior were determined to be prepared to face it in their own sight.

Just then, the trio had heard an unexpected voice that came from outside the east entrance of the ballroom and that the voice had caught the three fighters by surprise from within their own glance and chance.

"Ryu!" cried Chun-Li's voice.

When Ryu, Hayate, and Eiji S. had heard Chun-Li's voice and turned their sight behind their standing position to look, they saw that Chun-Li, Ellis, Carol, Guile, Ryuhi, and Min Min had ran towards them from outside the ballroom area and that the six fighters had wasted no time in rendezvousing with their three friends in their own glance and opportunity.

"Chun-Li! It's about time that you came here. Did you and the others succeed in finding the evidence?" said Ryu.

"Indeed we have Ryu and this evidence is gonna help us put Mr. Trairat away for good. He can try to deny it all he wants when the time comes, but with the evidence that we manage to photograph through the use of our cameras, Mr. Trairat's days are over and that his connections to Shadaloo will be exposed to the public" said Chun-Li as she made a confident smirk on her face.

"That's good to hear" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement.

"Ryu...were you able to meet up with Bison so that you could speak to him about the whereabouts of Ken and Eliza?" said Guile.

"I did Guile and though I tried my best to get some answers from him, Bison had refused to give me the location of our captured friends. I was forced to leave the conversation after Bison had called in his soldiers and ordered them to come after you and the others, in which I decided to make sure that you and everyone else would be okay from the coming threat of the soldiers themselves. I don't know on whether or not he's still in the specific room of where the conversation had taken place from, but given the fact that he's the type of person who doesn't like to have anything get in the way of his nefarious ambition...it's likely that he and Sagat may have already escaped this place" said Ryu.

"Darn it!" said Guile as he made an angered yet frustrated expression on his face upon hearing that direct statement from Ryu with his own detection.

"I know on how you feel Guile and I too am disappointed in learning about this development, but still...we can't afford to let this problem affect our determination and that we must push forward and work our best to rescue Ken and Eliza from Shadaloo's clutches" said Chun-Li as she looked at Guile in a concerned manner.

Upon hearing that statement from Chun-Li in his own sight, Guile had nodded in agreement with the Interpol Chinese agent on her word and knew that he had to focus on the arduous task in having to rescue his sister-in-law and her fiance from the ruthless grip of Bison and Shadaloo.

Just then, the nine fighters had heard the distant sounds of police sirens coming from outside the mansion home and upon hearing the sirens with their own detection, the group had realized that it wouldn't be long before the authorities would arrive on the scene and attempt to discover the scenario that was happening from within the moment of the unknown night.

"Looks like the police are gonna show up here in due time you guys. We better get ready to explain to them about the recent events that just took place here" said Chun-Li as she spoke to her friends in a determined manner and that the fighters had nodded in agreement with the Interpol Chinese agent on her latest word.

A few minutes later from outside Mr. Trairat's mansion home, police cars and vans were parked upon the front driveway of the area as the local Thai officers were taking their time in having to clean up the mess of the night's unexpected ordeal and that the officers were determined to make sure that they did their job without any hesitation or problem.

While some of the Thai police officers had looked throughout the entire mansion for any unexpected and suspicious things, other officers had took the time to escort the specific perpetrators of the night, notably Mr. Trairat, his gang members, and the Shadaloo soldiers, to the police cars and vans so that they could get ready to be transported to a local jail facility while being handcuffed from within sight, showing the fact that they were unable to escape the law of justice in their own accord and glance.

As Chun-Li had spoken to the leading Thai police captain from upon a specific Eastern area of the mansion's front outside section, Ryu, Guile, Hayate, Carol, Eiji S., Ellis, Ryuhi, and Min Min had stood from upon the middle portion of the home's front yard area as they and the rest of the party guests saw the entire scenario taking place from within their own sight and that the eight fighters had made some sternful expressions on their faces as they knew that they had to endure an unexpected situation from within the unknown scenario of the night itself.

Within time, Chun-Li had finished up her conversation with the leading Thai police captain and made her way over to where her friends had stood from so that the Interpol Chinese agent could speak to them in her own chance and opportunity.

"So Chun-Li, what's the word?" said Guile.

"I'm afraid to say that the police weren't able to find any suspicious people from inside the mansion Guile. The police captain believes that those who might have remained from inside the mansion during the time of the shooting incident could've already escaped through the use of another exit and that their current whereabouts are unknown right now from within the present situation. However...one surprising detail had emerged from within the officers' sharp investigation and that it involves the specific room of where Ryu had spoken with Bison from within the night" said Chun-Li.

"The specific room?" said Ryu as he looked on in a surprised way.

"Yes. When two officers had entered into the specific room that you were in, they discovered an unexpected and unusual message that was seen from upon the right-sided wall of the room and that this message had the words "Ayutthaya City" written upon it" said Chun-Li.

"Ayutthaya City? Isn't that the capital of the Ayutthaya province here in Thailand?" said Ellis.

"Indeed it is Ellis and just like Bangkok...Ayutthaya City has its fair share of criminal activity, most notably from small street gangs that threaten the citizens on a daily basis and forces them to give up their hard-earned money as part of the so-called "protection" that the gangs provide for the citizens. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Bison and Shadaloo have some sort of involvement from within this particular situation" said Chun-Li.

"So you think there's a good chance that we have to go to Ayutthaya City in order to discover the exact location of where Ryu's friends are being held captive from?" said Eiji S. in a precise way.

"That seems to be the case Eiji and since Ryu informed us earlier that Bison would tell him the whereabouts of Ken and Eliza...it's likely that the message inside the room is a direct clue for us to follow and that we need to go through with it in our own time and chance. What do you think of this Ryu?" said Chun-Li as she spoke to Ryu from within sight.

When Ryu had heard that statement from Chun-Li and thought about the current scenario that was happening right now, the young Japanese fighter had made a determined glance on his face as he knew that this was a possible lead in locating Ken and Eliza from within his own chance and that he was determined to save his friends from within the given chance of the situation itself.

"I'd say that we need to go for it and head on over to Ayutthaya City as soon as possible you guys. The message itself is an indication from Bison telling us on where he's got Ken and Eliza held hostage from and that he's daring us to come rescue them while thinking that we're gonna fall straight into his clutches. Bison thinks that he's got the advantage over us right now and that he'll easily crush us in no time at all, but we'll show him that we mean business when it comes to the rescuing of our friends and we'll see to it that he pays for what's he done to us and to the innocent people that's he hurt in the name of his sick ambition. Do you guys agree with me on this?" said Ryu as he looked at his friends in a serious yet determined way.

From there, Chun-Li and the others had nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement and knew from within their own minds that they would have to be prepared to face the unknown dangers that lied from within the near future of the current ordeal that they were in right now.

As Ryu saw that his friends were willing to give him a helping hand from within the ordeal, he made a small smile on his face as he was happy to know that he was not alone in his struggle and that he could rely on the assistance of his fellow warriors as he sought to save Ken and Eliza from the danger of Shadaloo.

Within time, Ryu had turned his glance up to the starry sky of the night and made a precise expression on his face as he thought about the welfare of his two friends and that he had hoped for the best that they were okay from within their own tough predicament.

"Ken...Eliza...hang in there you guys. I promise you that we're gonna rescue you and defeat Bison from within our effort. Stay strong my two friends" said Ryu in his mind as he thought about Ken and Eliza from within his personal time and that the young Japanese fighter was determined to save his friends from within his own chance and sight.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Ryu and his friends travel to Ayutthaya City as they seek to get one step closer into rescuing Ken and Eliza from the danger of Shadaloo and seeing to it that Bison and his organization pay for the ordeal that's happening right now. While spending some time in the city, Ryu unexpectedly meets up with Rose S. and learns from her that he's destined to be reunited with Ken in the near future, but in a scenario that Ryu isn't prepared to face from within the given chance of his own time. While that happens, Eiji S. and Ellis encounter two new friends named Han and Nicole and learn that they're seeking Shadaloo in their own personal accord. Meanwhile, Eliza attempts to escape from Secret Point 48106 in her own opportunity and though Eliza finds herself in great danger from within this risky move, the gentle blonde is able to gain some assistance from an unexpected and unlikely ally from within the situation. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	47. Chapter 46: Ayutthaya City, Part 1

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 4: The Shadaloo Story**

**Chapter 46: Arrival in Ayutthaya City, Part 1**

* * *

**Ayutthaya City, Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Central District**

Upon a calm and cool late Monday morning around 11:48 A.M. in Ayutthaya City that was located in the center portion of the Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, the citizens of the city had went about with their own daily activities as they were enjoying themselves in their own time while living in a decent place that was close to the ruins of the old Ayutthaya ancient city, now known as the Ayutthaya Historical Park, which lied from the Western landscape direction of where the current Ayutthaya City had stood from.

From upon a busy street that was located in the Central district of Ayutthaya City, Ryu had made his way down the right-sided sidewalk of the street as he was dressed in his casual attire from within sight and that the young Japanese fighter had held a small frown on his face as he thought about the welfare of Ken and Eliza, hoping that his two friends were okay from within their predicament in Shadaloo's own custody.

Upon arriving in Ayutthaya City from last night, Ryu and his friends were able to check into a local hotel that was located from within the middle section of the city's Central district and that the nine members of the group were able to get their own hotel rooms from within sight via Chun-Li's Interpol credit card so that they could rest and relax in their own time and accord, enabling them to be prepared for the continuation of their investigation in having to locate Bison and Shadaloo's secret hideout so that they could attempt to rescue Ken and Eliza from the impending danger of the ruthless organization.

After managing to wake up in his hotel room from within his time so that he could wash up and get dressed in his own glance, Ryu had decided to leave the local hotel so that he could take a personal walk from within the city, enabling him to think about the current ordeal from within his own opportunity.

"I wonder on how Ken and Eliza are doing right now? It's been an entire week since I last saw the two of them and that I'm uncertain on what they've been going through ever since they were kidnapped by Bison and Shadaloo. If I know Ken real well...he wouldn't allow Bison to get away with this ruthless crime against him and that he would definitely fight back against the threat that Bison is trying to attack him with so that he can ensure his own safety and Eliza's from within his time. Still though...Ken won't be able to fight against Bison's deadly power alone from within the long run and that he'll need the assistance of his friends to help save him and Eliza from the ordeal itself.

Right now, everyone is resting in their own accord so that they can get prepared to help out from within the continuation of our scenario and that none of us will stop until we save our friends and make sure that Bison and his organization pay for what they've done to us. Ken...Eliza...please hang in there and know that your friends are coming to rescue you from Shadaloo's despicable clutches" said Ryu in his mind as he continued to make his way down the specific street's sidewalk while having a determined glance on his face in thinking about his two friends from within his personal time.

As Ryu had continued his decent walk down the right-sided sidewalk of the specific street, he couldn't help but detect that something wasn't quite right from within his own sight and upon turning his head around slightly from within his walking, the young Japanese fighter had noticed that four unknown young Thai men was following behind him a few feet away from within a calm yet stalking-like state, causing Ryu to have a sternful frown on his own face as he knew that he was bound to face trouble from the unknown Thai men and that he was determined to figure out on what they were up to from within the scenario of the late morning.

From there, Ryu had turned his sight back in front of him from within his walking so that he could continue to make his way down the sidewalk in a casual manner while keeping a strong detection upon the stalking Thai men in his own accord and chance.

Within time of the walking, Ryu had noticed that he was coming up towards a right-sided alleyway that was in front of his current location and upon seeing the perfect opportunity to make his move, Ryu had immediately went into the alleyway so that he could go down its own isolated path, leading the unknown Thai men into the specific area from within the process of his tactic.

As Ryu came upon the middle portion of the dilapidated alleyway from within his constant walking, the young Japanese fighter had immediately stopped in his tracks so that he could turn around real fast and look at the unknown Thai men as they stood a few feet away from his current standing position, enabling Ryu to get a good glance at them while having a sternful yet determined expression on his face as he tried to figure out on who the Thai men were from within his sight.

"It seems that the four of you have a slight interest in me so suddenly. Just what exactly do you want?" said Ryu as he looked at the four suspicious Thai men in a sternful manner while crossing his arms from within sight.

"Forgive us if our presence was bothering you a bit from within your time, but the four of us couldn't help but think that you were perhaps the specific person that we've been waiting for" said the first Thai thug as he spoke in a calm state.

"The specific person that you've been waiting for? Just what do you mean by that?" said Ryu as he looked on in a suspicious state.

"What we mean is that our leader had told us yesterday that a specific Japanese man was destined to come here from within due time and that this person was considered to being a "special guest" here in Ayutthaya City. By chance...your name wouldn't be Ryu Hoshi, would it?" said the second Thai thug.

"And if it was...?" said Ryu as he looked on in a cautious state upon hearing his name being spoken out by the second Thai thug.

"Let's just say that we were given orders to give you a proper welcome here to our city. Don't take it the wrong way my friend, but the four of us only wish to show you on how we greet those who try to interfere in our secret work" said the third Thai thug as he and his friends had looked at Ryu in a threatening manner.

"Interfere in your secret work? I take it that the four of you are nothing more than mere lackeys for Shadaloo who were sent by Bison to attack me upon sight, is that it?" said Ryu.

"Exactly and though we're not able to kill you at the given chance, we can at least soften you up so that Lord Bison and his forces will have no problem in attacking and capturing you from within the future of the long run. Now then...are you ready to get your butt kicked by the four of us?" said the fourth Thai thug as he and his friends had gotten ready to attack Ryu from within their own sight.

"I'm afraid that the chances of you and your friends hurting me is unlikely. I suggest that you forget about attacking me and just leave now while you still can. That way...I don't risk hurting any of you in my own time" said Ryu as he spoke to the four Thai thugs from within a precise way.

"Ha! Don't attempt to make us laugh you foolish piece of trash. Whether you want to or not...you will fight against us in your own time and know the suffering that you're bound to face from Lord Bison and Shadaloo" said the second Thai thug.

"So quit thinking like a coward and prepare to face your beatdown like a man" said the first Thai thug as he and his friends had looked on in a confident way while preparing to begin their attack against Ryu from within the scenario of the late morning.

As Ryu saw that the four Thai thugs were determined to hurt him from within sight, the young Japanese fighter had made a small sigh of disbelief on his face as he realized that he was unable to escape from his predicament and that he had little choice but to battle against his adversaries without any hesitation or second thought.

"Very well then. If you four seek to take me on in a fight, I'd be glad to accept your challenge. I hope that all of you are ready to face the power of my fists" said Ryu as he placed himself in his own fighting stance while having a determined expression on his face.

"Like we're supposed to be scared of a chump like you. Get him!" yelled the first Thai thug as he and his friends had rushed towards Ryu in a fast state while raising their right fists in the air from within an attacking manner during the sprint and as Ryu saw the assailiants coming towards him from within his own glance, the young Japanese fighter was prepared to battle against his opponents from within the impromptu fight of the late morning.

A few minutes later from upon the specific fighting area of the alleyway, Ryu had made a tired and exhausted expression on his face as he stood on his ground in a victorious state upon managing to defeat the four Thai thugs from within his sight and that the assailiants had lied upon the ground in a painful and bruised-up state, indicating the fact that the young Japanese fighter was able to defeat them in his own accord and that they were unable to continue their fight from within their own opportunity.

"So much for putting up a fight against me. It seems that I was dealing with a bunch of lowlife punks who talk big but can never back it up with their own actions. If Bison is determined to intimidate and threaten me through his own twisted little game, then I have to say that I'm not amused by it in my own time" said Ryu in a tired yet determined way while using his right arm to wipe off some sweat that was on his forehead.

As Ryu had continued to make an exhausted glance on his face while taking the time to regain his strength, an unexpected yet familiar voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught Ryu's detection from within his glance and that he didn't expect to hear it from within his own chance.

"That I agree Ryu" said Rose S.'s voice.

When Ryu had heard Rose S.'s unexpected voice from within sight, he made a small gasp on his face as he immediately recognized it with his own ears and upon turning around real fast from his current standing position in the alley, the young Japanese fighter had made a shocked glance on his face as he saw that Rose S. was standing from the left entranceway of the alley and that the Italian fortune teller had held a small frown on her face upon seeing Ryu from within her own time.

"What the...? Rose? Is that you?" said Ryu as he looked on in a surprised manner.

"Indeed it is Ryu. It's been a while since the two of us have last saw each other. How have you been faring since we parted ways back in Italy?" said Rose S. as she looked on in a decent way

"Not good from within my sight Rose. You have no idea on what I've gone through since I last saw you and you won't believe the ordeal that I'm in right now" said Ryu as he made his way over to Rose S.'s standing position so that he could join up with her from upon the specific area of the alley itself.

"So I see. Ryu...what do you say that we talk about this while having some lunch from within our time? I'd be glad to pay for your meal" said Rose S. in a calm state.

"Sure Rose. Thanks for the generous offer" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Rose S. on her statement.

"It's no problem my good friend" said Rose S. as she had a decent smile on her face while speaking to Ryu from within a sharp and precise manner.

**Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Secret Point 48106**

Meanwhile at the Shadaloo underground base known as Secret Point 48106 that lied from upon the outskirt northeastern forest area of the Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya district, Eliza had continued to sit down from upon her prison cell's right-sided bed and that the gentle blonde had held a depressed glance on her face as she continued to think about the welfare of Ken from within her own personal time.

"It's been almost an entire week since Ken and I were brought here against our will by that bastard known as Bison and ever since I was put into this cell, I haven't seen or heard anything from Ken in my own sight. The guards who keep surveillance from within this corridor have refused to tell me on what's happened to Ken and that I'm not able to know about the welfare of my fiance. Spending the past few days all alone in this dingy place has left me in a frustrated state as I haven't been able to think straight from within my time and that I continue to have a sense of constant fear in knowing that something bad has happened to Ken" said Eliza in her mind as she made an emotional expression on her face upon thinking about Ken from within sight and that the gentle blonde couldn't help but shed a few tears from her eyes as she was worried about her fiance from within her own accord.

Upon using her hands to wipe off the tears from her eyes, Eliza had made a small sigh on her face as she decided to stand up from her bed so that she could slowly make her way to the middle portion of her prison cell, enabling her to stand from within the specific spot of the room as she looked at the ceiling of her current place from within a calm yet decent state.

"I don't know on what to do right now. I'm real worried about Ken and that I'm not sure on whether he's okay or not. All I want is to just see him and check up on how he's been faring from within his own time, but I fear that I won't get the chance to have that scenario come into reality, due to the fact that my fiance and I are dealing with forces who only wish to cause us and many others pain and suffering for their own sick amusement. I fear that Bison and his disgusting henchmen might try to do something to me in due time and that I won't be able to stop them at the given chance, making things even more worse for Ken and myself. Therefore...I have to take immediate action and see if I can attempt to find Ken from within my own opportunity. However...my determined task is a risky one to consider, given the fact that I'm directly in the enemy's base and that I run the risk of being caught and possibly hurt, or worse. Still though...I can't afford to sit down and do absolutely nothing while something bad may be happening to my fiance and regardless of the risks involved...I have to take a chance and go for it.

If Ken was here right now...he wouldn't just sit down and do absolutely nothing from within his wait. He would take action in his own sight and attempt to fight back against his captors so that he wouldn't yield to their ruthless intimidation and threat. I have to do the same thing and show Bison and his lackeys that I'm not some weak woman who can't fight back against them. Just like how Jessica had gotten stronger from her ordeal in Metro City...I have to do the same thing and show that I can be quite resilient when it comes to situations like this. I'll show Ken that I can be a strong wife towards him so that he won't have to worry about my welfare in the near future of our marriage. It's the least that I can do for the man that I truly love with all of my heart" said Eliza in her mind as she balled up her right fist in an instant while making a determined glance on her face in thinking about the current situation from within her mind and that the gentle blonde was determined to take immediate action from within her own chance and opportunity.

A few minutes later from upon the specific corridor of where Eliza's prison cell had stood from, a lone Shadaloo soldier was making his way down the right direction of the corridor and that the Shadaloo soldier had carried a small steel bat in his right hand as he was determined to keep his guard up from within his own time inside the underground base of the evil organization.

As the Shadaloo soldier had continued his loneful walk down the specific corridor of the underground base, he heard an unexpected moan that was coming directly from Eliza's right-sided prison cell and that the soldier had decided to make his way over to the prison cell's door in his own time and glance.

Upon looking inside the prison cell through its door's small middle peephole window, the Shadaloo soldier saw that Eliza was lying upon her bed from within a painful-like state and that the gentle blonde had continued to moan from within sight while clenching her stomach with her own two arms from within the process.

"What's going on here? Why are you moaning in pain?" said the Shadaloo soldier as he spoke to Eliza through his metal skull-like mask.

"I'm...sorry if I caught your attention...but it seems...that I've got some sort of stomach ache right now...and that I'm not able to endure it. You guys wouldn't by chance...have a medical doctor, do you?" said Eliza as she looked at the Shadaloo soldier from within a painful and sympathetic state.

"We have plenty of medical doctors in our staff, but prisoners like yourself are not obliged to see one unless Lord Bison gives the permission" said the Shadaloo soldier.

"Please...you have to help me out. I don't know on whether or not...I can endure this stomach ache for so long. It feels like its ripping me apart from the inside...and that it's bound to get worse in due time. Please let me see a doctor...if possible" said Eliza as she continued to moan from within a painful-like manner.

As the Shadaloo soldier saw that Eliza was in constant pain from her supposed stomach ache, he made a small sigh through his metal skull-like mask as he realized that he couldn't afford to let the gentle blonde suffer from within his sight and that he needed to get her some medical attention as soon as possible.

"Fine then. I'll take you to see a doctor right now, but don't attempt to do any funny business from within your time" said the Shadaloo soldier as he decided to open the prison cell door in an instant so that he could enable Eliza to leave her current place from within her own chance.

"Thank you so very much" said Eliza as she looked at the Shadaloo soldier in a happy manner while slowly getting up from her bed so that she could stand up in her own glance and make her way out of her prison cell without any hesitation or second thought.

Upon entering into the specific corridor so that she could stand from its middle portion and look towards the left direction of the corridor from her current position, Eliza had detected that the Shadaloo soldier had closed the prison cell door from within sight and that he had made his way towards her behind her back so that he could place his left hand upon her left shoulder, causing the gentle blonde to make a small frown on her face as she realized that the soldier wasn't gonna let her do anything unexpected from within his own time.

"Now then...you're gonna be a good girl and follow the directions that I tell you to go to so that we can head on over to the medical wing of the base. Don't attempt to do anything stupid or else I'll have no choice but to use this steel bat against you and it be quite a shame for me to have to hurt a pretty woman such as yourself" said the Shadaloo soldier as he stood behind Eliza from within his sight.

"Is that so?" said Eliza as she slightly looked back at the Shadaloo soldier with a precise glance on her face and without any warning, the gentle blonde had lifted her right foot from the ground and stomped her purple high-heel shoe against the Shadaloo soldier's own right black boot, causing the soldier to make a painful gasp through his metal skull-like mask as he felt the sharp heel that came from Eliza's foot and that he had brought his left hand away from Eliza's left shoulder while trying to endure the unexpected pain that was brought to his right foot by Eliza's surprising attack.

Upon turning around real quickly from her standing position and seeing that the Shadaloo soldier was left vulnerable from within her sight, Eliza had made a resilient expression on her face as she immediately went on the offensive and wasted no time in lifting her right foot from the ground so that she could kick the Shadaloo soldier in the groin, making a direct hit on sight as the soldier had made a painful cry through his mask upon feeling the surprise attack that came towards his private area by Eliza and that he had dropped his small steel bat to the ground in an instant while bending over from within sight and gripping his bruised groin with his own two hands as he attempted to endure the excruciating pain that was brought towards him by the gentle blonde.

When Eliza saw that the Shadaloo soldier was unable to defend himself from within his current state, the gentle blonde had knew that this was the direct opportunity needed to knock out the Shadaloo soldier from within the given chance and that she had immediately grabbed the small steel bat from the ground so that she could lift it up into the air with her two hands through a strong grip and throw it down towards the middle section of the soldier's back through a hard smash, making a direct hit from within sight as the soldier had felt the intense physical impact that was brought towards his back by Eliza and that he had fallen to the ground upon his stomach in a hard and roughed-up state, lying from within a painful and unconscious manner as he was unable to get back up from the ground in his own time.

As Eliza saw that the Shadaloo soldier was defeated from within her sight, she made a relieved sigh on her face as she was happy to realize that she was able to defeat the soldier from within her own perfect opportunity and that she would use the chance to make her escape from the corridor in her own sharp glance.

"Now that he's been dealt with, it's time that I leave this place and see if I can manage to find Ken" said Eliza in her mind as she thought about the main priority from within sight and that the gentle blonde had wasted no time in running away from the specific area of the corridor, heading down the right direction of the vicinity from within her own accord as she was determined to locate Ken from within the impromptu scenario of the early afternoon.

For the past few minutes, Eliza had spent her time navigating through the unknown prison corridors of Secret Point 48106 and that the gentle blonde was determined to locate Ken so that she could help him out at the given opportunity of her own chance, but Eliza had no clue about the scenario that Ken was in right now and that she was unaware of Bison's plan in having to turn her fiance into one of his mindless fighting puppets.

Eliza had made sure to not be detected by any Shadaloo soldiers who kept surveillance from within the corridors through their constant patrols of the vicinity and that the gentle blonde was able to sneak past most of them through the use of both her silent walking and her quick stealth evasion.

As Eliza had made her way down an isolated corridor while carrying the small steel bat in her right hand, the gentle blonde had held a small and cautious frown on her face as she knew that she had to be real careful from within her time and that she couldn't afford to make a single mistake from within her own scenario of having to escape from her present predicament.

Before Eliza could take another step from within her time, an unexpected alarm had started to ring out through the prison corridors of the underground base and that red lights had started to flash in a fast manner from within sight, causing Eliza to make a small gasp on her face as she realized that her escape was now noticed and that she was unable to continue her stealth evasion from within her opportunity.

"Oh no!" cried Eliza in her mind upon hearing and seeing the alarm with her own shocked eyes.

Just then, Eliza had heard a couple of distant voices that were coming from the left direction of her current standing position and upon hearing the rising voices with her own detection, the gentle blonde had realized that she was in danger of getting caught from within sight and not wanting the worse-case scenario to happen to her, Eliza had wasted no time in sprinting down the right direction of the corridor, determined to evade her pursuers without any hesitation or second thought.

Upon making a left turn from within sight so that she could continue down another corridor, Eliza had held a worried yet determined glance on her face as she knew that she couldn't afford to think about the possibility of being caught in her own time and that she had to focus real hard in attempting to escape her tough ordeal.

When Eliza had made a right turn from within sight so that she could sprint down another corridor from within her time, the gentle blonde had immediately stopped in her tracks as she heard some distant voices coming from the right direction of where she was at and that the rising voices had caused Eliza to make a small gasp on her face as she realized that she was unable to proceed any further from within the given chance.

To make matters worse, Eliza had heard another set of rising voices coming from the left direction of the specific corridor and upon hearing the left-sided voices in her own time, the gentle blonde had made a horrified gasp on her face as she realized that she was trapped from within the specific corridor of the underground base and that she was unable to escape from the coming pursuers in her own opportunity.

"Oh no! I'm trapped!" cried Eliza in her mind while looking at the two directions of the corridor from within a frightened state and that the gentle blonde had knew that she was unable to escape from her tough predicament.

Just then, an unexpected voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught Eliza's detection by surprise and that she didn't expect to hear it from within her own time of the current ordeal that she was in at the moment.

"Psst! In here" said an unknown female voice.

When Eliza had heard the unexpected female voice and turned her sight to the direction of where it came from, she saw that an open storage room door had stood near her current standing position from the right-sided section wall of the specific corridor and that an unknown shadowy female figure had stood near the entranceway of the room in their own time.

"Huh? Who...are you?" said Eliza as she saw the unknown shadowy female figure with her own surprised glance.

"No time to explain. Get in here before they find you" said the unknown shadowy female figure.

Upon hearing that request from the unknown shadowy female figure and realizing that she had little options in the matter, Eliza had decided to listen to the person's statement and wasted no time in entering into the dark storage room so that she could avoid her pursuers from within her own chance.

When Eliza had entered into the dark storage room from within sight, the unknown shadowy female figure had immediately closed the door real fast so that she could lock it in an instant, enabling her and Eliza to be safe from the coming pursuers of the specific corridor.

"Who in the world are you?" said Eliza as she saw the unknown shadowy female figure with her own shrouded eyes while standing a few feet away from the left-sided portion of the storage room.

"I'll explain everything in due time, but right now...we need to keep quiet" said the unknown shadowy female figure as she looked at Eliza in a calm state while standing from the right-sided portion of the storage room and speaking from within a precise tone.

"Right" said Eliza as she nodded in agreement with the unknown person on their statement and that the gentle blonde had decided to stay quiet so that she wouldn't alert the pursuers of where she was hiding from.

As Eliza and the unknown shadowy female figure had stood from their hiding position inside the dark storage room of the specific corridor, the two of them had heard the running footsteps of the Shadaloo soldiers as the two groups of soldiers had sprinted down from the opposite directions of the corridor in their own time and that both groups had stopped from within their tracks upon seeing each other, giving them the opportunity to rendezvous with one another from upon the specific middle spot of the corridor itself.

"Any luck so far in finding the prisoner?" said the leading Shadaloo soldier of the left-sided group as he spoke to the leading soldier of the right-sided group in his own time.

"Nothing yet. We've checked most of the corridors from within our section and haven't been able to find any trace of her from within our effort. Lord Bison will have our heads if we don't locate the prisoner in due time" said the leading Shadaloo soldier of the right-sided group.

"That I agree. She won't be able to get far, now that this area is in lockdown mode and that there won't be many places for her to go and hide from. I'd say that it won't be long before we locate her and make her pay for getting us into this mess" said the leading Shadaloo soldier of the left-sided group.

"Agreed. Let's split up and continue to search through the corridors of the area. There's a good chance that we're bound to run into her from within our sight" said the leading Shadaloo soldier of the right-sided group.

"Right" said the leading Shadaloo soldier of the left-sided group as he nodded in agreement with his comrade on his statement and from there, the two groups of Shadaloo soldiers had went their separate ways as they ran past each other and sprinted down the opposite directions of the corridor as both groups were determined to locate Eliza from within their own time and accord.

When Eliza and the unknown shadowy female figure had detected that the Shadaloo soldiers were gone from the specific corridor of where they were located from, the two of them had made some relieved sighs on their faces as they knew that they had managed to escape the present danger for the time being and that they would be able to figure out on what to do next from within their own sight.

"Whew! That was close. I thought for sure that they would attempt to open the door and see if we were here inside this room, but it seems that luck was on our side" said Eliza.

"Agreed. I have to say that the two of us were lucky to escape from such a predicament. It makes you go on to realize that you have to be thankful that these scenarios happen at the given chance" said the unknown shadowy female figure as she looked at Eliza in a calm state with her own shrouded eyes.

"Indeed. I have to thank you for coming to my aid in such a surprising manner. I thought for sure that I was gonna get caught out there and that I didn't know on what would happen to me next, but your timing couldn't have been any better and I'm quite happy to know that I'm out of the danger for the time being. Since you and I are speaking real well on friendly terms, may I ask on who you are?" said Eliza as she looked at the unknown shadowy female figure from within her shrouded sight.

"I'd be glad to tell you, but before we do that, let's turn on this room's light so that we can see much better and clearer" said the unknown shadowy female figure as she wasted no time in finding the power switch that was near the door's right-sided wall so that she could flip the switch and turn on the storage room's light in an instant.

As Eliza was able to see the identity of the unknown shadowy female figure with her own eyes, the gentle blonde had made a small gasp on her face as she saw the appearance of her unexpected ally and that it was something that took Eliza in by her own surprise.

Standing a few feet away from Eliza was a young tan-skinned American woman who looked to be in her mid 20s and that she had long red hair, of which it was braided in a ponytail hairstyle, green eyes which were seen behind a pair of yellow sunglasses, and red lipstick. Her attire had consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt, a black tie, a black long-sleeve dress jacket, black gloves, black pants, black socks, and a pair of black dress boots.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you. The name's Crimson Viper and whether you believe it or not...I'm an undercover CIA agent who's working as a spy in Shadaloo" said the young woman as she had identified herself as Crimson Viper: a sly and cunning fighter who works as a double agent for the CIA.

"An undercover CIA agent?" said Eliza as she looked on in a surprised manner upon hearing C. Viper's introduction towards her.

"Yes. It's a long story to explain and I'm afraid that I don't have the time to go into details. Right now...the main priority is to get you out of here as soon as possible before Bison's goon squad get their hands on you. Before we proceed any further, may I ask on what your name is?" said C. Viper in a calm yet determined way.

"I'd be glad to tell you. The name's Eliza Wilson and you could say that I'm not the type of person you'd expect to see in escaping from an enemy base. Before we consider the scenario of leaving, we need to first figure out on where they've taken my fiance" said Eliza as she spoke to C. Viper in a decent state.

"Your fiance?" said C. Viper in a confused manner upon hearing that statement from Eliza.

"Yes. His name is Ken Masters and he's known for being the US Martial Arts champion. Ever since the two of us were kidnapped back in Spain a while ago, I haven't seen or heard anything from Ken and I'm worried that something bad may have happened to him" said Eliza as she looked on in a worried sight.

"I highly doubt that a worse-case scenario has befallen upon your loved one Eliza. Since you say that he's a martial artist, it's likely that Bison may have decided to use him for his future plans and that your fiance may become an unwilling pawn in a much larger and greater scheme of evil" said C. Viper.

"Are you certain about that?" said Eliza in a shocked manner.

"Indeed I am There's a good chance that your fiance may be placed in one of the more restrictive areas of the base in which I'm not permitted to go to and having to get to him won't exactly be an easy task for me. Regardless of that fact...I can safely say that your fiance is okay for the time being and that he should be fine in his own accord" said C. Viper in a precise sight.

"So I see..." said Eliza as she made a depressed glance on her face upon hearing that explanation from C. Viper with her own detection.

"Eliza...I promise you that Ken will be okay and that nothing bad will happen to him from within sight. Rest assured that when I manage to get you out of here, I'll see if I can attempt to pull some strings and try to locate your fiance as soon as possible. I don't know on whether or not I'll be able to help him escape at the given chance, but I'll try my best in doing my job to the fullest extent" said C. Viper as she looked at Eliza in a determined manner.

Upon hearing that statement from C. Viper with her own detection, Eliza had made a small smile on her face as she nodded in agreement with the undercover CIA agent on her word and realized that her new friend would attempt to do her best in finding and rescuing Ken from within her own time of the tough situation.

"Now that we've got that argument settled, it's time that we consider the plan of action in trying to get you out of here" said C. Viper in a calm way.

"That I agree. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but how exactly are we gonna be able to find the exit without getting caught out there? One of those Shadaloo soldiers had explained that the entire vicinity is in lockdown mode and that our chances of locating an escape is very slim" said Eliza.

"Indeed and if I'm seen with you from within sight, there's a good chance that my "comrades" might get a bit suspicious in their time and that I risk blowing my cover when least expected" said C. Viper.

"So what exactly do we do? I mean...we can't stay in here forever and that those scumbags are bound to check in here from within due time. How are we suppose to escape from such a predicament like this?" said Eliza as she looked on in a worried state.

"Good question" said C. Viper as she started to look around from within her own precise sight and upon turning her glance to the opposite left end wall of the storage room, the undercover CIA agent had made a small gasp on her face as she saw a medium-sized air vent that lied near the top section of the wall and upon seeing the air vent with her own eyes, an idea had came into C. Viper's mind from her personal time.

"I do believe that I found the answer to our problem Eliza" said C. Viper as she continued to look at the air vent in her own precise sight and as Eliza had heard that statement from the undercover CIA agent and saw the air vent with her own glance, the gentle blonde had made a small gasp on her face as she realized on what C. Viper was thinking from within her accord and opportunity.

A few minutes later, C. Viper and Eliza had found themselves climbing through a passageway of the huge air ventilation duct system as the two girls were determined to make their way to a specific place in the underground base so that they could attempt to escape from the current situation that was happening right now.

"So Viper...do you know on where we're going to?" said Eliza as she looked at C. Viper, who was in front of her from within the climbing.

"Indeed I do Eliza. Thanks to a specific set of schematics that I was able to obtain from within my time in Shadaloo, I got the chance and opportunity to memorize the structure of this entire base and that I have no problem in figuring out on where to go to in my own free time. Right now...the two of us are heading on over to another storage room that's located in the Eastern wing of this underground base and once we get there, we'll be able to use an elevator from within the chance so that we can head on up to the surface and leave this place as soon as possible" said C. Viper as she looked back at Eliza in a decent way.

"That's good to hear. Viper...I don't mean to ask you this, but how long have you been undercover in Shadaloo?" said Eliza.

"For about six months now. Ever since I was given the mission of infiltrating this shady organizaition by my superiors at the CIA, things have been quite hard for me in my own time Eliza and that I had to be extra careful in making sure that my cover didn't get blown. Eventually...I was able to gain the trust of Bison and his higher-ranking officers from within my hard-working efforts and in due time, I became one of the top working spies for S.I.N." said C. Viper as she explained a bit about her job towards Eliza.

"S.I.N.?" said Eliza in a puzzled way.

"It's short for Shadaloo Intimidation Network. It's a sub-branch division from within Shadaloo that specializes in weapon manufacturing and that it serves as a breeding ground for new recruits to be trained so that they can be prepared and transferred into the main section of the organization. The leader of S.I.N. is a guy named Seth Tanden and that much of his history is shrouded from within sight, but when it comes to leading a sub-branch division of a ruthless criminal organization, Seth is a person who is not to be messed with by anyone who gets in his way" said C. Viper as she spoke in a cautious tone.

Upon hearing that explanation from C. Viper in her own time, Eliza had made a worried glance on her face as she thought about the constant danger that Ken was in right now and that the gentle blonde had hoped for the best that her fiance was okay from within his own personal situation.

A few minutes later from within a different storage room that was located in the Eastern wing of the Shadaloo underground base, C. Viper had wasted no time in kicking the cover grille of the specific room's left-sided wall air vent to the ground so that she could climb out of it and land safely on the floor, enabling her and Eliza to enter into the room from within their own opportunity.

"Finally! We're out of that nasty air ventilation duct system! That unexpected climb has left my dress all dirty and roughed-up" said Eliza as she climbed out of the air vent in her own accord so that she could jump from it and land safely on the ground with her own two feet, enabling her to put the small steel bat to the ground so that she could use her hands to dust off some grime and dirt that was seen upon her purple evening gown dress.

"Even if that was so Eliza...the fact of the matter is that we're almost close to getting out of this place and that you'll be able to escape to safety in your own time and get help for your fiance" said C. Viper as she looked at Eliza in a calm way.

"That I agree. So...are we in the clear?" said Eliza.

"I'm not exactly sure Eliza. Let me go check and see if there's anyone outside" said C. Viper as she made her way to the storage room's right-sided single door so that she could slowly open it in a careful state and peek out from within her own cautious time.

As C. Viper had looked into the specific corridor of where the storage room had stood from and saw that no one was within the directions of the corridor itself, the undercover CIA agent had made a small smirk on her face as she knew that herself and Eliza were in the clear and that they would be able to make their escape from within the given chance of the scenario itself.

"The coast is clear Eliza. Let's get going" said C. Viper as she looked back at Eliza in a calm manner.

"Okay" said Eliza as she nodded in agreement with C. Viper on her statement and that the gentle blonde had wasted no time in leaving the storage room with the undercover CIA agent at the given moment.

From there, C. Viper and Eliza had sprinted down the left direction of the current corridor that they were in and that both girls were determined to avoid any possible danger that might show up from within their own escape of the Shadaloo underground base.

Within time, the two girls had came to a special elevator that lied from within the dead end section of the specific corridor and upon seeing the elevator with her own sight, C. Viper had realized that this was the exit needed to help Eliza escape from the danger of the Secret Point 48106.

"So how exactly do we activate this elevator? It looks like we need some sort of special code for this lock" said Eliza as she saw a computerized number lock that was on the right side of the elevator's position.

"Leave this one to me" said C. Viper as she made her way over to the computerized number lock so that she could use her right index finger to press a specific set of numbers that were on the lock, enabling her and Eliza to gain access to the elevator from within their own chance.

As the elevator door had opened from within time of the correct special code's initialization, C. Viper and Eliza had immediately got into it so that they could use it to ride up to the surface of the underground base, enabling them to leave the present danger of Secret Point 48106 from within their own sight and time.

A few minutes later, the special elevator had arrived inside a small brown shed-like house that was located upon the Eastern side section of the restrictive Shadaloo forest area near the missile silo of the underground base and that C. Viper and Eliza were able to leave the right-sided elevator as it opened up from within sight so that the two of them could enter into the small single room of the house itself.

Upon coming to the single left-sided entrance door of the shed-like house so that she could open it in her own time and look outside in a careful and cautious state, C. Viper saw that the area in which the house was located in was clear from within her own glance and that the undercover CIA agent had knew that this was the perfect opportunity to help Eliza escape from within her chance and accord.

"Looks like the two of us can make a clean escape with no problems getting in our way. C'mon Eliza. Let's get moving" said C. Viper as she looked back at Eliza in a determined way.

"I'm right behind you" said Eliza as she immediately left the shed-like house with C. Viper so that the two of them could make their getaway from the restrictive Shadaloo forest area without any hesitation or second thought.

For the past hour, C. Viper and Eliza had spent their time navigating through the dense forest of the specific Shadaloo area, using their sharp agility and quick evasiveness to avoid the Shadaloo soldiers who were on constant patrol and duty from within sight and though the scenario was tough for a person like Eliza, the gentle blonde was determined to overcome it so that she could escape to safety and get help for Ken, who still remained from inside the underground base.

Within time, the two girls had managed to leave the specific Shadaloo area of the dense forest and that they were able to make their way to an outskirt grassy field portion of the northeastern forest area, heading to a specific place from within their own time and opportunity.

Upon coming to an outskirt rural driving road from within the walking, Eliza had made a small gasp on her face as she saw a black Corvette sports car sitting upon the right sideline curb of the driving road and that the appearance of a getaway car was something that caught the gentle blonde off-guard from within her own sight.

"Is that your vehicle Viper?" said Eliza as she and C. Viper had made their way to the corvette car in their own accord.

"Indeed it is Eliza. Let's get going" said C. Viper as she used her right hand to pull out her car keys from her pants' right pocket so that she could use them to open the driver door of the car and get inside from within her own time, enabling her to unlock the passenger door in an instant so that Eliza could get in and sit down from within her own chance.

Upon putting the specific car key into the ignition and starting up the vehicle from within sight, C. Viper had wasted no time in leaving the specific parking spot of the rural driving road so that she and Eliza could drive down the right direction of the specific area's driving road in their own accord and head to the nearest town from within the unexpected and impromptu scenario of the early afternoon.

"Whew! At last...we're finally away from the danger! I can now rest and try to get my strength back from all of that constant sprinting through the forest" said Eliza as she laid back on her passenger seat while making an exhausted expression on her face and that the gentle blonde had felt the cool blowing wind of the car's air conditioner that was being provided to her by C. Viper from within the drive itself.

"I'm glad to see that you're able to rest in your own time Eliza. It'll be a while before we get to the nearest town from within our driving sight, but once we arrive, you should be able to get some help from the authorities and tell them about what you've gone through in your own accord" said C. Viper as she spoke to Eliza in a calm manner while driving from within her glance.

"That's good to hear. Viper...I can't express on how thankful I am for you in having to come to my aid and I really appreciate you in helping me out from within the given chance of the situation itself" said Eliza as she looked at C. Viper in a decent yet happy way.

"It's no problem Eliza. Your unexpected rescue was nothing more than a decent task from within my job as an undercover CIA agent and I'm real happy to know that I was able to help you escape from the danger of Shadaloo" said C. Viper.

"That I agree, but still...I can't help but wonder on if Ken will be okay in his own time. I feel real bad in knowing that I had to leave him behind back there and I can only hope for the best that I'll be able to see my fiance again in the near future" said Eliza as she made a worried and frustrated glance on her face in thinking about Ken from within her sight.

"There's no need for you to worry Eliza. As I said before...I'll attempt to help find your fiance when I return to the base and see if I can manage to get him to safety at the perfect opportunity. Unlike your case though...this one won't exactly be a walk in the park for me and that I'm bound to run into some deep trouble, but still...I'll do what I can to help make things right for you and him" said C. Viper as she spoke in a calm yet determined tone.

"I'm glad to hear of it. I don't know about you Viper, but I'm starting to get a bit sleepy at the moment. I think that I'll take a small nap right now so that I can rest and attempt to regain my lost energy" said Eliza as she started to have a drowsy glance on her face while making a gentle yawn from within her time.

"That's a good idea to consider Eliza. Like I said before...it'll be a while before we arrive in the nearest town, so try to get some sleep until then" said C. Viper as she continued to drive in a decent way.

"Right" said Eliza as she nooded in agreement with C. Viper on her statement and from there, the gentle blonde had leaned back upon her seat so that she could close her eyes in a calm state and begin to sleep in a peaceful manner from within her own personal sight.

As C. Viper saw that Eliza was now sleeping from within her glance, the undercover CIA agent had made a calm expression on her face as she thought about the current situation of the early afternoon and that she pondered on what the next scenario would be from within the uncertain future of the ordeal itself.

"Talk about your unexpected developments. Who knew that having to take a casual stroll down a prison corridor would have me encounter the fiancee of the well-known US Martial Arts champion? Eliza has no idea that I know much about her and Ken from within my own time and though I hate to lie to an innocent person such as herself, I have to maintain my job as an undercover CIA agent. As much as I hate of saying it...Eliza's chances of being reunited with Ken is very slim, due to the fact that Bison has a nasty habit of turning kidnapped martial artists into his own mindless fighting puppets so that they can aid him in his ruthless ambition of world conquest. I don't know on whether or not Ken can be saved from within this point, but for the fate and welfare of Eliza...I can only pray that a miracle comes their way in the near future.

Fortunantely though for Eliza...she'll be able to at least get some help from Ryu Hoshi and his little entourage of misfits. Thanks to the info that I got from within my time at Secret Point 48106, Mr. Hoshi and his gang are currently in Ayutthaya City and that they're attempting to locate Bison and Shadaloo from within their own opportunity. I'd say that it be the logic idea to leave Eliza with Ryu and his allies from within sight so that she can gain some assistance from Ken's rival and friend. Perhaps Ryu might be able to save Ken in his own chance and see to it that Eliza is reunited with the person that she truly loves.

As for myself...I'd say that it's time I head back home to America and await the next assignment from Seth. He'll be pleased to know that I was able to give his latest weapons report to Bison from within my visit here in Thailand and that my current actions should at least please Seth in his own time. Hopefully...my cover won't be blown from within the little stunt that I just pulled and that both Bison and Seth won't suspect a thing in their own glance. It's very imperative that I keep my status as an undercover CIA agent in check so that I can continue my job in monitoring Shadaloo's activities and seeing to it that I dissect and destroy this cruel and disgusting organization from the inside out" said C. Viper in her mind as she made a small frown on her face upon thinking about the current situation that was happening right now and as C. Viper had continued to drive down the outskirt rural driving road with Eliza, the undercover CIA agent was determined to succed in her solo mission of having to destroy Shadaloo from within her own time and opportunity.

**Ayutthaya City, Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Eastern District**

Meanwhile at a local city park that was located in the Eastern district of Ayutthaya City, Eiji S. and Ellis were taking their time in having to speak with each other in a decent manner while sitting down on a city bench that was located in the middle portion of the park and that the young couple was enjoying their time in the early afternoon as they were speaking about the tough ordeal from within the given chance of the conversation itself.

"I have to say that Ayutthaya City is a nice place to visit from within the given chance Eiji. They have many unique shops, exotic food, and wonderful sights to check out in an instant" said Ellis as she spoke to Eiji S. in a calm and decent way while being dressed from within her casual attire.

"Indeed they do Ellis and don't forget about the Ayutthaya Historical Park. There's where the ruins of the old Ayutthaya city lie from and that it has a strong history from within its foundation" said Eiji S. in a precise state while being dressed in his own fighting attire.

"Agreed. I heard about it before in the past and always wanted to come check it out in my own opportunity. Do you think there's a good chance that you and I can go see it when we have the time Eiji?" said Ellis.

"Sure Ellis. When we're able to...the two of us can head on over to the historical park and check out the old ruins from within our chance. It's something that I look forward to doing from within our time here in the city" said Eiji S. in a decent state.

As Ellis had nodded in agreement with Eiji S. on his statement, the cheerful dancer had made a calm expression on her face as she turned her sight towards the decent blue sky of the early afternoon and that Ellis had continued to think about the current situation from within the conversation of the early afternoon.

"So Eiji...do you think that we'll be able to crush Shadaloo's evil ambition and help rescue Ryu's friends from within the process of our ordeal?" said Ellis.

"Indeed we will Ellis. The situation may look tough and bleak right now, but as long as we work hard and focus in completing the task at hand, we'll eventually succeed in our mission and see to it that we emerge victorious from within our own time. Just like how the two of us are destined to find our missing loved ones from within the future...we're destined to overcome the dangerous threat of Shadaloo and seeing to it that we help reunite Ryu with his two friends. Ellis...let's work our hardest and show everyone that as a couple...we can overcome and defeat any problem that stands in our way" said Eiji S. as he looked at Ellis in a confident and determined way.

"Right" said Ellis as she looked at Eiji S. with her own happy face and that the cheerful dancer had nodded in agreement with her boyfriend on his statement.

Just then, an unexpected voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught Eiji S. and Ellis' detection off-guard and that they didn't expect for anyone to speak towards them from within their own personal time together in the local city park.

"Well well...if it isn't the one known as Eiji Shinjo" said an unexpected Scottish male voice.

When Eiji S. and Ellis had heard the unexpected Scottish male voice and turned their sight to the direction that was in front of them, the young couple saw that two unknown people had stood a few feet away from them upon sight and that the two people had made some decent glances on their faces in seeing Eiji S. and Ellis with their own perceptive glances.

The first person that stood from within sight was a young Caucasian man of Scottish descent who looked to be in his late 20s and that he had short blonde hair and sharp brown eyes. His casual attire had consisted of a navy blue sleeveless athletic shirt, a black long-sleeve dress jacket, black jeans, white socks, and a pair of brown boots. The second person that stood beside him was a young Caucasian woman of Scottish descent that looked to be in her early 20s and that she had short magenta hair and gentle purple eyes. Her casual attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve blouse shirt, a blue pleated short dress skirt, white stockings, and a pair of blue bow strap flat dress shoes.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but how do you know my name?" said Eiji S. as he looked at the unknown Scottish man in a surprised yet sharp state.

"You could say that you're a celebrity of sorts from within my hometown in Scotland. After all...it was you who won the Toshindaibukai tournament and that you had managed to defeat my old friend Kayin Amoh from within the competition" said the unknown Scottish man.

"You know Kayin from within your time?" said Eiji S. in a decent way.

"Indeed I do. He and I have been good fighting rivals since we were teenagers and that I've always sought to defeat him in my own chance, but with every fight that I participate in...Kayin seems to always get the advantage over me and that I often taste defeat when least expected. Despite this...I train every day in my own time so that I can one day defeat Kayin and prove to him that I can be on the same level as himself when it comes to sword fighting" said the unknown Scottish man as he and his acquaintance had made their way over to where Eiji S. and Ellis had sat from so that they could meet up with them in their own time.

"That's good to hear. Since you know my friend very well, may I ask on what your name is?" said Eiji S. as he and Ellis had stood up from the city bench so that they could speak to the two unknown people from within a proper manner.

"I'd be glad to tell you. The name's Samuel Han and I'm a bounty hunting swordsman who seeks to make a name for himself in the fighting world. The lovely lass who's with me is my girlfriend named Nicole Neil. Believe it or not...she's a cleric priestess-in-training who's learning how to use magic so that she can prove herself in being a fighter from within her own right" said the unknown Scottish man as he introduced himself as Samuel Han: a tough Scottish swordsman who sought to prove his strength and ability from within the art of sword fighting.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you on this beautiful day" said the young Scottish woman in a cheerful manner, now identified as Nicole Neil: a cheerful cleric priestess-in-training who sought to gain much knowledge from within her own studies of magic.

"Likewise. The name's Eiji Shinjo and this is my girlfriend, Ellis" said Eiji S. as he introduced himself and Ellis to Nicole so that the two of them could use their right hands to shake Han's and Nicole's right hands from within a friendly manner.

"Nice to meet you" said Ellis as she looked on in a cheerful way.

"Indeed. So...what brings my old friend's rival here to Thailand? Did you come to seek any new battles from within your time?" said Han.

"Not exactly. You could say that myself and Ellis are here in the country on personal business. What are you doing here in your accord?" said Eiji S. in a decent state.

"Nicole and I had came here to seek out the bounty for a fugitive criminal that's wanted in seven countries. My recent sources have told me that he may be hiding here from within this city and that he might have a connection to a well-known criminal organization that's active in this country, the likes of which Nicole and I are currently investigating" said Han.

"A well-known criminal organization? This group wouldn't by chance be Shadaloo, would it?" said Eiji S. as he and Ellis had looked on in shock upon hearing that statement from Han with their own detection.

"Indeed it is, but how do you know about it?" said Han as he and Nicole had made some surprised expressions on their faces in hearing Eiji S. speak out about the specific criminal organization from within his time.

"Let's just say that Ellis and I are after them in a mission that we're in right now. It's a bit complicated to explain at the moment, but what I can say that the two of us are determined to make Shadaloo pay for crimes that they have commited in both the past and present" said Eiji S. in a serious tone.

"Is that so?" said Han as he looked on in his own serious state.

"Yes it is" said Eiji S. as he spoke from within a precise sight and that the young Japanese swordsman was prepared to explain to Han and Nicole about the current situation that he and Ellis were in right now.

**Ayutthaya City, Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Central District**

Meanwhile at a local restaurant that was located in the Central district of Ayutthaya City, Ryu and Rose S. had took their time in having to speak to each other while sitting down at a table that was located in the middle section of the crowded restaurant's inner front area and that the young Japanese fighter had explained to the Italian fortune teller about the ordeal that he was facing right now in his own accord and time.

"And that's the story on what's happened so far Rose. Right now...I'm hoping that I'll be able to find the next lead from within the investigation so that I can get close in rescuing Ken and Eliza from the danger of Shadaloo's threat" said Ryu as he sat from the left side of the table while speaking to Rose S. in a decent way and that the young Japanese fighter had ate a lunch plate which consisted of two hamburgers, some french fries, and a grape beverage.

"I must say that you're going through such a hard and tough ordeal Ryu. To know that you're battling against such malevolent forces causes me to hope for the best that you'll be able to overcome the situation and rescue your friends from the danger that they're in. However...your victory won't exactly come easy, especially when you're dealing with a person such as Bison" said Rose S. as she sat from the right side of the table and that she had spoken to Ryu in a calm state while eating her own lunch plate that consisted of a double cheeseburger, onion rings, and an ice cold tea beverage.

"That I agree. Rose...I can't help but think back to that incident in Italy when you and I had confronted that Shadaloo girl during the kidnapping fiasco that was taking place from within our time. You mentioned to her that you had wanted to see Bison in your own accord and opportunity. Do you by chance have some sort of history with Bison?" said Ryu as he drunk a portion of his grape beverage from within sight.

"You could say something like that Ryu. The truth of the matter is that Bison and I have some unfinished business to be settled with from within our time and that I won't rest until his evil ambition of world domination is crushed along with his organization. The road of having to accomplish this task won't be easy and that I'm bound to face some obstacles that might stand in my way, but still...I'll work my hardest and see to it that I succeed in my mission of defeating Bison once and for all" said Rose S. as she spoke from within a precise and determined way while drinking some of her ice cold tea beverage from within her time.

"That's good to hear" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Rose S. on her statement and that the young Japanese fighter had took the time to eat a huge portion of a hamburger from within the afternoon conversation.

"Ryu...do you remember the past discussion in which I told you that you're an unexpected actor from within a real-life play that you have no idea you're in?" said Rose S. in a calm way.

"Indeed I do Rose. Ever since you explained to me that scenario from within our first meeting...I can't help but feel that the situation I'm in right now seems to be the specific "play" that I'm participating in and that my friends are part of the event from within their own unexpected sight. Rose...you wouldn't by chance know the outcome of this play, do you?" said Ryu as he looked at Rose S. from within a calm yet serious state.

"I'm afraid that I cannot say Ryu. Even with the use of my tarot card counseling...I am uncertain of what the outcome of this play will be and that fate itself will decide on what happens to those who are involved in it. However...I can tell you one specific detail of the play that might catch your interest in an instant Ryu" said Rose S. in a sharp state.

"One specific detail? What exactly is it?" said Ryu as he looked on in a puzzled yet intriged manner.

"It's the detail of a fated encounter which has you involved from within its own direct and shrouded core. The detail of which you're destined to be reunited with your friend Ken from within the coming future of the play" said Rose S. in a sharp way.

"You're saying that I'm gonna be able to see Ken again in due time?" said Ryu as he looked on in a surprised state upon hearing that statement from Rose S. with his own shocked detection.

"Indeed that you will Ryu, but it won't be in the scenario that you hope to have from within your personal glance. I hate of having to say this to you my good friend, but from within the coming scenario of the reunion itself...you're destined to fight against your rival from within a life-or-death battle that will test you both physically and mentally" said Rose S. as she spoke from within a direct and serious tone.

"A life-or-death battle? But that...can't be...! Rose...are you telling me that I have to fight against Ken when I see him again in the near future?" said Ryu as he looked on in a shocked manner upon hearing that statement from the Italian fortune teller.

"Yes Ryu and whether you want to or not...you're bound to face off against your friend from within a fight that lies within a dark storm of uncertainty. Unless you're willing to put your feelings aside and fight with everything that you have in order to help save your friend from the darkness that he's facing right now...you won't be able to rescue him from within your effort and that the two of you will fall into a never-ending dark abyss of pain and suffering. I know that it's hard for you to take in account of my explanation Ryu and that you don't wish to accept it in your own spirit and heart, but understand the fact that what I'm saying is true and that you must be prepared to fight against your friend when the time comes. If not...then the world as you know it is doomed to darkness itself" said Rose S. in a precise state.

Upon hearing that statement from Rose S. with his own detection and realizing the unexpected development from within the conversation, Ryu had made a shocked expression on his face as he couldn't believe the fact that he was bound to fight against Ken from within their destined reunion of the tough ordeal and that the young Japanese fighter couldn't accept the revelation that he had to battle against his rival and friend from within the coming scenario of the uncertain situation.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Ryu finds himself questioning his own ability on whether or not he'll be able to fight against Ken from within their destined reunion of the tough ordeal that's happening right now. Upon arriving back at the hotel of where he and the others are currently staying from, Ryu is shocked to see Eliza safe and sound in his own surprised manner and from within time, the gentle blonde tells Ryu, Chun-Li, and Guile about how she was able to escape from Secret Point 48106. Meanwhile, Bison decides to send a special Shadaloo fighter known as Agent Shadow to test Ryu out from within his own private training time and during the scenario of the impromptu battle that takes place, Guile, who is helping Ryu train from within sight, is shocked to realize that he somehow recognizes Agent Shadow from within his own accord. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	48. Chapter 47: Ayutthaya City, Part 2

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 4: The Shadaloo Story**

**Chapter 47: Arrival in Ayutthaya City, Part 2**

* * *

**Ayutthaya City, Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Central District**

During the time of 2:40 P.M. from upon a busy street that lied in the Central district of Ayutthaya City, Ryu had made his way down the left-sided sidewalk of the specific street as the young Japanese fighter had held a frustrated expression on his face in thinking about his recent conversation with Rose S. and that Ryu couldn't shake off the fact that he was destined to fight against Ken from within a dark and unknown battle that lied from within the future of their predestined reunion.

Upon remembering the conversation that he had with Rose S. from within his mind, Ryu had made a sternful frown on his face as he couldn't fathom the revelation in which he was told that his friend Ken wasn't gonna be the same person that he once knew and unless Ryu was able to fight against Ken with everything he had in order to help free him from the darkness that had a strong grip upon him, the young Japanese fighter was doomed to lose his friend to the ruthless influence of Bison.

"I still can't believe the fact that I have to battle against Ken when the two of us finally meet up with each other from within the uncertain time of our reunion. There's no way in the world that I can consider the possiblity of having to fight against my long-time friend from within a life-or-death battle. Though I hate to admit it from within my own spirit...I can easily say that Rose's words about the situation holds a strong truth from within sight and despite my own reluctance...I feel that I must go through this and be prepared to fight against Ken when the time comes. Still though...the scenario won't be exactly be easy for me to accept, especially when I have consider the fact that Eliza wouldn't want me to hurt her fiance and that I don't wish to cause her any emotional pain from within this situation. What do I do from within this point?" said Ryu in his mind as he thought about the current revelation from within his time and that the young Japanese fighter had tried to figure out on what his next move should be from within the given chance of the current ordeal itself.

A few minutes later from within his walking, Ryu had made his way to a huge hotel building that was located from within the middle section of the Central district and upon making his way into the building through its main front doors, the young Japanese fighter was able to head into the main inner front area of the hotel without any hesitation or second thought.

As Ryu came into the hotel's main inner front area, a female Thai hotel receptionist had saw the young Japanese fighter from her right-sided front desk and that the receptionist had wasted no time in calling out to Ryu from within an unexpected state.

"Ah! Excuse me for a minute Mr. Hoshi, but I need to speak to you about something" said the Thai hotel receptionist as she spoke out to Ryu from within his walking.

When Ryu had heard the Thai hotel receptionist call out to him from within his time, the young Japanese fighter had decided to stop from within his previous walking so that he could make his way over to the receptionist and see on what she had to say to him from within her own opportunity.

"Of course. What is it?" said Ryu as he spoke to the Thai hotel receptionist from within a calm and friendly manner.

"Forgive me for having to bother you so unexpectedly Mr. Hoshi, but I'm to inform you that you have a guest waiting in the lobby area" said the Thai hotel receptionist.

"A guest?" said Ryu as he looked on in a surprising manner upon hearing that statement from the Thai hotel receptionist.

"Yes. A young Caucasian woman with long blonde hair and a purple dress. Not too long ago, an American woman had brought your sleeping guest into the hotel from within her time and she told me that the specific guest is an acquaintance of yours who goes by the name of Eliza Wilson" said the Thai hotel receptionist.

"Eliza?" said Ryu as he looked on in a shocked yet surprised manner upon hearing the gentle blonde's name from within his time.

"Indeed. As I said before...she's waiting inside the lobby area for your arrival" said the Thai hotel receptionist.

Upon hearing that statement from the Thai hotel receptionist and turning his sight around very quickly to the lobby section that stood from the left-sided portion of the hotel's main inner front area, Ryu had wasted no time in sprinting towards the lobby section so that he could immediately meet up with Eliza from within his own surprised accord.

When Ryu had came into the less-crowded lobby area of the local hotel and stood from within the middle portion of the specific section, the young Japanese fighter had made a shocked gasp on his face as he saw that Eliza was sitting down from a hotel chair that was on the right-sided portion of the lobby and that the gentle blonde had her head lowered down from within her unconscious state as she continued to sleep peacefully from within a calm and casual manner, not knowing of what was happening from within her own time.

"Eliza!" said Ryu in his mind as he looked at her from within a surprising way.

From there, Ryu had made his way over to where Eliza had sat from in a quick state so that he could check up on her in his own surprised yet determined opportunity.

"Eliza, can you hear me? Please wake up" said Ryu as he placed his hands upon her shoulders so that he could shake her a bit from within a precise sight.

As Eliza had heard Ryu's voice from within her detection of the constant shaking and had regained her consciousness from within sight while slowly lifting her head up from within the process of her time, the gentle blonde had made a shocked gasp on her face as she was surprised to see Ryu in her own accord and she knew from within sight that the appearance of her friend was something that left her in a state of both happiness and relief.

"R...Ryu...is that you?" said Eliza as she looked on in a surprised manner.

"It is Eliza. I must say that I'm quite surprised to see you here so suddenly" said Ryu as he looked on in a relieved way while standing back a few feet from where Eliza had sat from.

Upon seeing that Ryu was within her glance from within the unexpected meeting, Eliza had made an emotional expression on her face as she knew that the appearance of her friend was a scenario that she greatly appreciated in her own time and the gentle blonde had realized that Ryu would be able to help her out in having to save Ken from the current danger of Bison and Shadaloo.

"Ryu! I'm so glad to finally meet up with you again" cried Eliza as she immediately got up from her chair in a fast manner so that she could hug Ryu in a happy and decent state, of which Ryu had did the same thing and hugged Eliza back in his own surprised yet relieved sight.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay as well Eliza. I thought that you were captured by Bison and Shadaloo" said Ryu as he looked at Eliza in a calm manner while breaking off his hug from her.

"I was for the time being Ryu, but surprisingly...I was able to escape from their current hideout and that I was determined to get some help at the earliest convenience" said Eliza as she looked at Ryu in a decent way while breaking off her own hug from him upon sight.

"That's good to hear, but how were you able to escape from their custody Eliza?" said Ryu.

"It's a long story to explain Ryu and I feel that I can't tell it right now, especially since I'm a bit tired and worned out from the ordeal that I just went through" said Eliza as she looked on in an exhausted state.

"That I agree. What about Ken? Is he okay?" said Ryu as he looked on in a concerned manner.

"I'm not sure Ryu. I was unable to find Ken from within the escape and that I had no choice but to leave him back at the hideout. Just like yourself...I'm also worried about my fiance's welfare and I hope that nothing bad happens to him because of my current actions" said Eliza as she looked on in a worried way.

"I'm sure that Ken will be just fine Eliza. Since Bison is determined to capture me from within his time, it's likely that he won't do anything bad to Ken and that he'll use your fiance as a way to force me into meeting his demands, the likes of which I vow to not accept. The fact of the matter is that I will save Ken and see to it that Bison pays for what he's done to the two of you" said Ryu as he looked on in a determined way.

Upon hearing that statement from Ryu with her own detection, Eliza had nodded in agreement with the young Japanese fighter on his word and knew that he was determined to keep his promise of having to rescue Ken from the clutches of Bison and Shadaloo.

"Let's not waste any more time here and head upstairs as soon as possible so that we can meet up Chun-Li and Guile at the given chance" said Ryu.

"Hang on a minute Ryu! Are you saying that William and Chun-Li are here as well?" said Eliza as she looked on in a surprised sight.

"Indeed they are Eliza and like myself...the two of them are gonna be surprised to learn that you managed to escape from Shadaloo's clutches. Let's rendezvous with them right now so that we can discuss on what our next move should be" said Ryu in a determined manner.

"Right" said Eliza as she nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement and that the two friends had wasted no time in leaving the hotel's lobby area so that they could make their way upstairs from within their own accord and time.

A few minutes later from within Chun-Li's hotel room that was located on the third floor of the hotel building, Ryu and Eliza had spoken with Chun-Li and Guile from within the living room portion of the hotel room and that Eliza herself had explained to the trio about the past events that led to her and Ken being captured by Bison and Shadaloo.

"So when Ken had managed to defeat this Vega slimeball from within their steel cage match and free you from the love potion trance that you were in, the two of you were soon confronted by Bison?" said Guile as he spoke to Eliza in a decent manner while being dressed in his normal attire from within sight and that he had sat down in a nearby chair that was on the left-sided section of the specific conversation area.

"Yes we were William and it's safe to say that the two of us didn't expect to encounter such a wicked and evil person in our time. Bison's presence alone sends chills down my spine and it makes me wonder on if he's even human at all" said Eliza as she spoke in an uneased state while sitting next to Chun-Li from upon the right-sided wall sofa of the conversation area and that the gentle blonde had took the time to drink some ice cold water from a glass that she had in her right hand.

"Can you tell us on what happened next Eliza?" said Ryu as he stood a few feet away from the left-side section of the conversation area.

"I'd be glad to do so Ryu. After his arrival, Bison had offered Ken a chance to join his criminal organization, but Ken had refused the offer, saying that he didn't want to join forces with a despicable group of lowlife criminals. Bison got angry at Ken's response and was prepared to attack him at the given chance, but I immedately stepped in and got in front of Bison's glance, telling him that my fiance was badly injured from his previous fight and that he was unable to defend himself from within his time. Bison laughed at this and said that he didn't care on whether or not Ken was able to continue fighting from within his tough condition and before I knew it, Bison had attacked me in an instant and knocked me out with a harsh backhand slap. I'm not exactly sure on what happened next from within that point, but I can assume that Ken had tried to fight against Bison in his current state and that he was unable to beat him from within his own opportunity.

When I finally gained consciousness from within my time, I found myself inside an unknown prison cell and that I tried to figure out on where I was currently located from. Eventually...a Shadaloo soldier had told me that I was within a secret underground base and that I was now a prisoner of both Bison and Shadaloo, causing me to fear the worse-case scenario in knowing that myself and Ken were in grave danger at the hands of Bison and his lackeys" said Eliza as she explained to her friends about the past events from within her own accord.

"It must've been frightening for you in having to realize that you were kidnapped by Bison and that you didn't know on where Ken was from within your time Eliza" said Chun-Li as she looked at Eliza in a concerned manner while being dressed in her own normal attire and that the Interpol Chinese agent had placed her right hand upon Eliza's left shoulder from within the duration of the conversation itself.

"Indeed it was Chun-Li and I was scared in knowing that I would never see Ken again from within our unexpected situation, but deep down from within my spirit...I knew that I couldn't let my fear get the best of me and that I had to focus my efforts in attempting to find Ken and escape from our current imprisonment" said Eliza.

"So how was it that you were able to escape from the underground base at the given chance?" said Guile.

"Well William...the first thing I did was that I tricked a Shadaloo soldier into believing that I had a painful stomach ache and that I needed to see a medical doctor as soon as possible. When the soldier had allowed me to leave my prison cell from within sight and that he was prepared to take me to the medical wing of the base, I immediately attacked him at the given opportunity, in which I stomped his right foot, kicked him in the groin, and knocked him out with his own steel bat weapon. After defeating the soldier, I immediately made my sprint from within the prison corridors of the base in hopes of locating Ken from within the given chance of the escape itself, but unfortunantely...my escape was soon noticed from within sight and that most of the Shadaloo soldiers were pursuing me in an instant, causing me to fear that I would soon be caught and punished for my unexpected actions.

However...that scenario never came into reality when an unexpected ally had intervened in a surprising manner and helped hide me from the relentless pursuers of the base's prison corridors" said Eliza as she explained to her friends about her escape from Secret Point 48106.

"An unexpected ally?" said Ryu in a puzzled manner.

"Yes. The ally that I'm talking about is a young American woman named Crimson Viper, who happens to be an undercover CIA agent who's working as a top spy in Shadaloo. She explained to me that her current job is to keep a close eye on Shadaloo's shady activities so that she can report them to her superiors from within her own chance and opportunity. It's because of her that I was able to escape from the underground base and that she was able to help me get to safety in her own riskful manner. I'm not exactly sure on what happened to Viper, due to the fact that I fell asleep from within the time of the escape drive and that I found myself here in the hotel after Ryu had awaken me from my slumber. I can only hope for the best that Viper will be okay in her own accord and that she'll be able to succeed in her mission of having to help rescue Ken with no problems standing in her way" said Eliza as she looked on in a calm yet worried way.

"I'm sure that she'll do just fine from within her time Eliza. If this Viper lady was able to help you escape from Shadaloo's underground base, then she should have no problem in having to rescue Ken in an instant" said Guile.

"I guess so" said Eliza as she nodded in agreement with her brother-in-law on his statement.

"I hate of having to ask this to you Eliza, but do you think that you can remember on where the Shadaloo underground base might be?" said Chun-Li.

"I'm not exactly sure Chun-Li. During the time of my sleep from within Viper's driving, I was solely thinking about Ken's welfare from within my mind and that I was wondering on where he might be from within the underground base, but despite this scenario, I remember two specific things from within the situation of the escape itself. When Viper and I were making our way through a Shadaloo restricted outskirt forest, I remember seeing a huge ancient-like temple that stood from within the middle portion of the area and that it had a flag at the top of it which showed a winged skull design from upon sight. Also...I remember seeing a huge white reclining Buddha statue that lied from within the distant right section of the forest area and that this statue had a gold design from within its structure. I'm not exactly sure if these details will help you out Chun-Li, but they stand among the strongest clues needed to locate the underground base's specific area" said Eliza.

"That I agree. I'll call my friends at Interpol right away and see if they can do a satellite location search for these specific details. Hopefully before the end of the day...we'll be able to have the answers needed in locating the Shadaloo underground base and thus...we get one step closer in rescuing Ken from Shadaloo's clutches" said Chun-Li as she spoke to everyone in a calm yet determined way.

"Indeed" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement.

"William...I hate of having to ask, but do you think that you can go get me something to eat? I haven't exactly had anything good for the past few days and the food that they gave me at the underground base isn't exactly the stuff I call satisfactory" said Eliza as she spoke to Guile from within a decent way.

"It's no problem Eliza. I'd be more than willing to head out so that I can get my little sister-in-law some good old hamburgers and fries. You stay here with Chun-Li and try to rest in your own time" said Guile as he stood up from his chair while looking at Eliza in a precise state.

"Right" said Eliza as she nodded in agreement with Guile on his statement.

"Ryu, what do you say that we let the two girls talk with each other in their own accord and head out to get the food in our opportunity?" said Guile as he spoke to Ryu from within a decent way.

"That sounds fine by me Guile. Let's get going" said Ryu as he agreed with Guile on his statement and from there, the two fighters had made their way to the front door of the hotel room so that they could exit it from within sight and close the door back from within the process of their departure.

Upon making their way down the left direction of the specific hallway in which Chun-Li's hotel room was located from, Ryu and Guile had decided to speak with each other about the unexpected development from within the current situation and that the two fighters had wondered on what the outcome of the ordeal would be from within their own perceptive minds.

"I have to say that this is an unexpected shock towards my own sight Ryu. I mean...I never expected for Eliza to initiate an escape from an enemy base and that the thought of her having to go through such a situation escapes my own mind. I guess it just goes to show that surprising things can happen when you least expect it and that it can easily catch you off-guard at the given chance" said Guile as he walked alongside with Ryu while having a decent expression on his face.

"That I agree. Even I'm surprised to know that Eliza was able to escape from a Shadaloo hideout and it's a scenario which leaves me in an amazed manner. It's no doubt that Ken's fighting influence is starting to rub off on her and that she's taking a page or two from within his own fighting book. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Eliza starts taking martial arts with Ken in the near future Guile" said Ryu as he looked on while having a calm glance on his face.

"Indeed. The world can easily be an unpredicable and dangerous place from within sight and that you'd need to learn how to defend yourself if a worse-case scenario was to ever come your way. Even though I don't like the concept of having my young sister-in-law learn martial arts from within her own time, it's still a good idea to know the basics of defensive fighting so that you can defeat any slimeball that comes your way and that you'd be able to protect yourself in case you were ever alone and didn't have anyone to give you a helping hand. Despite my second thoughts on the matter...I would have to agree that Eliza would definitely benefit herself if she learned how to fight from Ken and that she would be able to get stronger and much better from within her own time" said Guile.

"Agreed and that scenario will come into reality once we manage to rescue Ken and crush Shadaloo from within the process of our hard effort. Guile...let's give it our best and see to it that we overcome this ordeal in our own fighting sight" said Ryu as he spoke from within a determined way.

"Right" said Guile as he nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement and that the two fighters had continued to make their way down the left direction of the hotel building's specific third floor hallway, heading off on their latest trek without any hesitation or second thought.

**Ayutthaya City, Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Eastern District**

Meanwhile at a calm and decent street that was located in the Eastern district of Ayutthaya City, Eiji S., Ellis, Han, and Nicole were making their way down the right-sided sidewalk of the specific street as the four of them were heading back to the specific Central district local hotel from within their time and that the quartet was determined to rendezvous with Ryu, Chun-Li, Guile, and the others from within their own sight and time.

During the scenario of the decent walk, Nicole had explained to Eiji S. and Ellis about her past history to them and that she also explained from within her time the specific events of how she met up with Han from within her own chance and accord.

"So as a young baby...you were raised by a well-known cleric priestess in a small village in Glasgow after your parents had died from a harsh flu illness?" said Ellis as she spoke to Nicole in a decent yet concerned manner while walking alongside with her from the back section of the group conversation.

"Indeed I was Ellis and though I didn't get the chance to know my parents very well, my adoptive mother had told me that the two of them were kind and generous people from within their time and that they were able to take care of me from within their own decent brief chance and opportunity. During the time that I was raised by my adoptive mother, I learned much about her occupation as a cleric priestess and that I wanted to follow in her footsteps so that I could be a cleric priestess in my own accord and use magic to help people out from within the given chance of any scenario that I find myself in. In due time...I was able to become an assistant to my adoptive mother's occupation work at the age of 13 and that I got the chance to begin my arduous trek down the long road of having to be a powerful and unique cleric priestess. By the age of 18, I was allowed to begin my own studies in learning how to be a full-fledged cleric priestess and that I would focus my efforts in learning all that I can from the various books that I read from within my time. Eventually...I decided to leave home at the given opportunity so that I could travel around throughout most of Scotland and help build up my rising magic skills through the use of a couple of good deeds so that I could impress my adoptive mother and show her that I could be a strong cleric priestess in the near future.

As I spent some time in Scotland's capital city of Edinburgh, I had unexpectedly ran into a group of punks who tried to greet me in the wrong way and that their own leader had attempted to put his filthy hands on me in a lecherous state, but before he and his slimeball friends could get the chance to hurt me, I had managed to get some surprising help from Han, who was in the city at the time and that he was passing through in his own personal sight. After managing to defeat the group of punks and forcing them to retreat, Han had met up with me in an instant and had checked up on my present condition to see if I was okay from the entire experience. After telling him that I was fine and seeing on how he cared about my welfare in his own glance, I decided to spend some time with Han so that I could get to know him a bit more and see on what his personality was like from within my unexpected opportunity. Before I knew it...I found myself falling in love with Han and that I wanted to be with him in my own accord, but in due time, Han had told me that he was preparing to head back to his job in being a bounty hunter and that he was prepared to continue hunting down various fugitive criminals who were wanted from within the specific countries of the globe itself.

Since I had nothing else to do from within my time and upon feeling that a scenario of having to find and defeat criminals on a daily basis would help benefit my own training, I decided to join Han in his bounty hunting adventure so that I could not only aid him from within his cases, but also...I would be able to help train with him so that I would get the chance to improve my abilities and see to it that I become a powerful cleric priestess in my own sight" said Nicole as she was done in finishing up her past explanation to Eiji S. and Ellis from within the group conversation.

"That's nice to hear Nicole. I'm sure that you'll become a great cleric priestess from within your time and that you'll be able to help many people out from within your own opportunity" said Eiji S. as he looked back at Nicole in a decent manner while walking alongside with Han from the front section of the group conversation.

"Thanks for that statement Eiji. As I said before...it'll be a while before I can become a full-fledged cleric priestess just like my adoptive mother, but still...I'll do my best and work hard to achieve my goal of helping many people out with the use of my magic" said Nicole as she looked on while having a happy yet confident expression on her face.

"That I agree and speaking of helping out, do you guys think that Nicole and I can give you a helping hand in your current mission of having to rescue your friends? I mean...if you're gonna attempt to take on a criminal organization such as Shadaloo from within your situation...you're gonna need all the help that you can get in the long run and it's safe to say that Nicole and I would be more than willing to give you some assistance in the matter" said Han.

"Your help is more than welcome upon sight Han, but I should warn you that it's a risky move to consider from within your part" said Eiji S. as he spoke to Han from within a cautious state.

"Eiji's got a good point on that statement there. The last thing that you and Nicole want is to have a group of ruthless criminals come after you from within your time and that none of them won't hesitate to kill you at the given chance" said Ellis.

"Even if that was so Ellis...the fact of the matter is that Nicole and I are bound to run into Shadaloo from within our own accord and that we must be prepared to face them at the given moment of the near future. The fugitive criminal that the two of us are currently after has an alleged connection to Shadaloo and that his capture is quite important to those who want him caught. Even if Nicole and I find ourselves targeted by this Shadaloo group in due time...the two of us won't hesitate from within our fighting and that we'll battle against this new threat without any hesitation or second thought" said Han as he spoke from within a bold and determined state.

"Indeed" said Nicole as she nodded in agreement with Han on his statement.

Upon hearing those words from their two new friends and realizing that Han and Nicole were more than willing to take the risks of having to fight against Shadaloo from within the scenario of the current situation, Eiji S. and Ellis had made some concerned yet precise expressions on their faces as they knew from within their own minds that every decision would have to be made real carefully upon sight and that they couldn't afford to mess up from within the objective of having to rescue Ken from Shadaloo's own ruthless grip.

**Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Secret Point 48106**

Meanwhile at the Shadaloo underground base known as Secret Point 48106, Bison was taking his time in having to speak to a lone Shadaloo soldier from within a huge dark throne room that was located from within the inner middle portion of the underground base and as Bison had sat down from his throne that lied from the right-sided end section of the throne room while listening to the soldier that stood in front of his sight from a few feet away, the Shadaloo overlord had held a sternful frown on his face as he heard a direct explanation of the previous escape incident that took place from within the underground base itself.

Bison's throne room had a dark and ominous tone from within its appearance as the room itself was dim-lighted from within sight and that not much could be seen from within anyone's own glance, expect for Shadaloo's insignia, which lied upon the wall above Bison's current sitting position and a couple of demon-like statues that stood upon the sidelines of the room, each of them being callous and malevolent from within sight.

"So you're telling me that a handful of my best soldiers, who were trained to protect the pride and dignity of this organization, were unable to capture one woman from within their time?" said Bison as he spoke to the lone Shadaloo soldier from within an angered manner while clenching his teeth in a vengeful state.

"I'm...afraid so Lord Bison. Despite our best efforts to locate her...the prisoner was able to escape from the base...and we believe that she may have already gone to get some help..." said the lone Shadaloo soldier as he spoke in a nervous and frightened manner upon telling Bison the scenario of how Eliza was able to escape from his organization's grip in such a surprising and unexpected way.

Upon hearing the lone Shadaloo soldier's explanation about the unexpected escape of Eliza from within his detection, Bison had growled in an angered and sternful manner as he immediately gripped both handles of his throne in a hard state and that an unexpected dark purple energy aura had started to eminate from Bison's entire body, proving the strong yet unstable energy and strength that lied from within the Shadaloo overlord's own fighting spirit.

"Leave my sight right now before I do something that I'll regret later on" said Bison as he spoke to the lone Shadaloo soldier in a cold and threatening tone.

"As you wish Lord Bison" said the lone Shadaloo soldier as he immediately agreed with his boss on his statement and from there, the soldier had wasted no time in running out of the room through its left-sided entrance double doors so that he could escape the possible wrath of Bison from within his own worried state.

When Bison saw that the lone Shadaloo soldier had left his sight in an instant and that he was now alone from within his throne room, the Shadaloo overlord had decided to slowly calm down from within his rising anger so that he could maintain his decent composure in an instant, causing the eminating dark purple energy aura to subside in its own time from within the process of the scenario itself.

Upon managing to regain his focus from within his time, Bison had made a calm yet sternful glance on his face as he thought about the entire escape incident from within his own mind and that he tried to figure out on how a person like Eliza was able to avoid his soldiers from within the past situation and escape from the base from within her own given chance.

"I have to say that this is quite unexpected to my own belief. I never anticipated for Ken's fiancee to initiate such a surprising escape in her own time and the fact of which she succeeded makes things quite interesting from within glance. However...I can't help but feel that Ms. Wilson may have been assisted by someone from within the time of the escape itself and if I discover that one of my supposed loyal soldiers had aided Ms. Wilson from within her escape, then it's safe to say that I would make them pay very dearly from within my own accord.

Despite this unexpected development, I can't afford to lose focus on the task at hand and that I need to keep a clear and perceptive mind from within the scenario that's happening right now. With Ryu and his friends currently in Ayutthaya City, I have to make my direct move in an instant and capture Ryu while I still have the chance to do so while getting rid of his friends from within the process. Also...my scientists have told me that Ken is now fully ready to obey my every command without any hesitation, so the time to unleash and test him against his rival is now and that he must prove himself in being a loyal soldier to my cause. It's time that I put the plan of capturing Mr. Hoshi into action and making sure that I obtain my greatest soldier from within due time. In fact...I have an idea of how I can get things started from within a prelude manner and that Ryu and his friends should find the entire concept quite entertaining" said Bison in his mind as he made a ruthless grin on his face in thinking about the potential scenario of the current ordeal and that the Shadaloo overlord was determined to ensure that it would succeed in his own malevolent sight.

**Ayutthaya City, Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Central District**

Later in the afternoon around 3:22 P.M. from the specific local hotel of where the fighters were staying from, Ryu, Chun-Li, Eliza, and Guile were taking their time in having to speak with each other from within the living room section of Chun-Li's third floor hotel room and that the four friends were discussing the current situation from within their decent time of the afternoon itself.

After managing to wash and clean up from within her own personal accord, Eliza was able to dress herself from within a substitute attire that Chun-Li had provided her with, in which Eliza had wore a blue sleeveless tank top shirt, a pair of blue cutoff jean shorts, and a pair of white tennis shoes with no socks. Also, Eliza had decided to place her long blonde hair from within a ponytail hairstyle so that she could feel more comfortable from within the given chance of her personal state.

"Thank you so much for the burgers and fries William. You have no idea on how happy I am to eat such quality food after a few days of bad meals and starvation" said Eliza as she looked on in a happy manner from her sitting position on the right-sided living room sofa and that the gentle blonde had wasted no time in taking a huge bite out of a double cheese hamburger that she held in her hands from within her opportunity.

"It's no problem Eliza. As long as my sister-in-law is able to enjoy herself, that be the only thing that matters to me. I promise you that all of us are gonna help rescue Ken from Shadaloo's clutches and see to it that the two of you are reunited in the near future" said Guile as he stood from the left-sided section of the conversation area and that he held a small smile on his face upon seeing the current condition of his sister-in-law.

Upon hearing that statement from Guile with her own detection, Eliza had nodded in agreement with her brother-in-law on his word and knew that he and the others would try their hardest to succeed in the mission without any hesitation or second thought.

"So Chun-Li...did you manage to get any news on whether or not Shadaloo's underground base was found yet?" said Ryu as he stood alongside with Guile from the left-sided section of the conversation area.

"I'm afraid not Ryu. My friends at Interpol are still searching through the use of the satellite system and that it may take a while before we get some answers, but I'm certain that we'll find the location and see to it that we make our strike as soon as possible" said Chun-Li as she sat next to Eliza from upon the sofa and that the Interpol Chinese agent had held a huge white bag in her lap which contained the burgers and fries from within sight.

"That's good to hear. The sooner that we find this underground base, the better" said Ryu as he looked on in a calm yet precise manner.

"Agreed" said Guile as he nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement.

Just then, a knock was heard from the front door of Chun-Li's hotel room and as the four friends had heard the knock in their own time, all of them had wondered on who was at the door from within the scenario of the private conversation itself.

"I'll get it" said Ryu as he decided to make his way to the front door of the hotel room so that he could answer it in his own sight.

"Who is it?" said Ryu as he looked through the eyehole of the front door so that he could see on who was knocking at the door from within their time.

"It's Eiji. I was wondering if you were here in Chun-Li's room from within your time Ryu. I need to speak to you about something" said Eiji S. as he stood outside the hotel room in his own decent state.

"Of course Eiji. What is it?" said Ryu as he opened the door from within time so that he could look and speak to Eiji S. at the given chance.

"Well Ryu...it seems that Ellis and I had ran into an old acquaintance of Kayin from within our personal time in the city and that he and his girlfriend are currently looking for a fugitive criminal who has an alleged tie to Shadaloo. The two of them are in my room right now with Ellis and that they want to speak to you about the situation that they're going through at the moment" said Eiji S.

"Is that so?" said Ryu.

"Yes it is. Think that you can come with me right now so that you can speak with them at the given opportunity?" said Eiji S. in a decent manner.

"Sure thing Eiji. If these new friends of yours are trying to battle against Shadaloo as well from within the process of their own mission, I'd say that it be a good idea to know on who they are and see if they can assist us in the given chance of our current ordeal. Let's get going" said Ryu as he looked at Eiji S. in a calm yet serious way.

"Right" said Eiji S. as he nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement and that the young Japanese swordsman was prepared to head back to his room with Ryu so that the two of them could meet up with Han and Nicole from within their own given chance.

**Ayutthaya City, Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Eastern District**

Later on in the afternoon around 4:25 P.M. from the specific local city park that was located in the Eastern district of Ayutthaya City, Ryu, who was dressed in his white karate gi attire, had took his time to fight against Guile from within a friendly sparring training session that was located from within the isolated northeastern section of the park and that the two fighters had held nothing back from within their own fighting as both of them were determined to get stronger in their own time and opportunity.

Earlier on, Ryu had managed to speak with Han and Nicole about their own situation involving Shadaloo and upon realizing that the tough Scottish swordsman and the cleric priestess-in-training were willing to assist him and his friends from within the continuation of their investigation, the young Japanese fighter had knew that he had managed to gain a bit more help from within the entire ordeal of the present.

During the course of the sparring session which had lasted for about 20 minutes, Ryu had fought against Guile in a hard and resilient manner, of which the young Japanese fighter had used his fast martial arts punches and kicks to battle against Guile in a determined manner, but the Air Force lieutenant had evaded most of Ryu's strikes from within his own opportunity and that he had immediately fought back against the young Japanese fighter, using his barrage of hard punches and kicks to attack an evasive Ryu from within sight so that Guile could show Ryu that he was able to battle against him from within the scenario of the friendly battle.

As Guile had attempted to strike Ryu in the face with a hard right hook punch, the young Japanese fighter had jumped up into the air right before the punch had came towards his last standing position and that Ryu had flew back through the air in a sharp way so that he could land on the right-sided ground that was a few feet away from where Guile was upon the specific fighting area of the city park.

Not wasting a second from within his sight, Ryu had brought both of his hands together from within a fighting stance so that he could start gathering a surge of blue Ki energy from within the open space of his palms, getting ready to unleash his special attack against Guile from within his own time.

When Guile saw that Ryu was preparing to unleash his projectile against him, the Air Force lieutenant had made a precise glance on his face as he decided to prepare his own projectile attack against Ryu, in which Guile had brought both of his arms back from within his own fighting stance so that he could begin to gather a strong surge of yellow Ki energy from within his two arms, giving him the opportunity to attack Ryu with his own special technique.

"Hadouken!" yelled Ryu as he thrusted his hands forward from within his fighting position so that he could unleash his blue Ki energy fireball towards Guile from within his time.

"Sonic Boom!" yelled Guile as he brought his Ki-powered arms forward from within his standing position so that he could bring them together in mid-air from within a quick cross swipe, enabling him to unleash the swirling yellow Ki energy projectile that flew straight towards Ryu in its own precise state.

As the two projectiles had flew towards each other in a fast manner from within mid-air, the attacks had collided with one another in a powerful manner and that both attacks had cancelled each other out from within a small yet strong explosion, causing Ryu and Guile to cover their faces with their arms as both fighters had to endure the sweeping smokescreen of the cancelled attacks' mid-air explosion.

When the aftermath smokescreen had subsided from within due time, Ryu and Guile had brought their arms down from their faces and looked at one another in an exhausted yet determined state as both fighters had realized that they had used up most of their energy from within the duration of the sparring session and that they needed to rest a bit before having to continue the scenario from within their own time.

"Whew! Not bad Ryu. It seems that you haven't been slacking off from within your own time" said Guile as he looked at Ryu in a decent way while panting a bit from within sight.

"And I must say that you've gotten quite stronger since our last battle Guile. It's no doubt that your abilities as a fighter has increased from within time" said Ryu as he looked on from within his own exhausted state.

"Indeed they have my friend. I was hoping that I'd be able to challenge Ken to a match from within the near future and show him that despite his strong abilites in fighting, his overconfident attitude can sometimes get him into a lot of trouble, especially when dealing with unknown and unpredicable opponents" said Guile as he made his way over to where Ryu had stood from so that he could join up with him in his own time.

"That I agree. Ken may indeed be strong from within his own battling style, but as far as his attitude goes...his overconfidence can sometimes get the best of him. Despite this...Ken is always determined to learn from his mistakes so that he can be an even greater fighter in his own time" said Ryu.

"I agree with you on that statement there Ryu. Hopefully...the two of us and the rest of our friends will be able to see Ken again once we rescue him from Shadaloo's custody during our time here in Thailand. I won't rest until I save Ken from the ruthless danger of Shadaloo so that he and Eliza can finally be together again and that they can get married from within their own personal time" said Guile as he made a determined expression on his face.

"Indeed. I don't know about you Guile, but this latest training session has left me a bit hungry from within my sight. What do you say that the two of us take a short break and get something to eat?" said Ryu.

"That sounds fine by me Ryu. Some good nourishment could definitely help out in our own time. Let's get going and try to get something to eat as soon as possible so that the two of can continue training before night falls in an instant" said Guile.

"Right" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Guile on his statement and that the young Japanese fighter was prepared to leave the specific fighting area of the city park with the Air Force lieutenant in his own accord and sight.

Before Ryu and Guile could make their next move from within the potential departure of the area, an unexpected voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught the two fighters off-guard from within their own glance and that they didn't expect to hear the voice from within their own decent time of the late afternoon.

"Hold it right there!" said a distorted male voice.

When Ryu and Guile had heard the unexpected male voice and turned their sight around to the right-sided direction that was behind their current standing position, the two fighters saw that an unknown yet suspicious person had stood a small distance away of where they were located from and that the unknown person had looked to be a Shadaloo soldier on sight, though a key difference was that he had a black color scheme for his costume instead of a red one.

"What the...? A Shadaloo soldier? Out here in the daylight?" said Guile as he looked on from within a surpirsed way.

"Hang on a minute Guile. There's something about this Shadaloo soldier that seems different from the others that we encountered back at the private mansion party in Bangkok. I can tell that there's something about him that seems...dark and malevolent" said Ryu as he looked on from within his own precise state.

"You certain about that Ryu?" said Guile.

"Positive. Something tells me that we need to keep our guard up and be ready for this Shadaloo soldier's attack at the given moment" said Ryu as he spoke from within a serious tone while keeping his guard up from within sight.

"Right" said Guile as he nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement while keeping his own guard up from within his time.

"He he he. So you're the one known as Ryu Hoshi. It's a pleasure to finally meet you at the given chance" said the unknown Shadaloo soldier as he spoke in a distorted voice through his metal skull-like mask.

"Let me guess: Bison sent you here to check up on me when least expected. Am I right?" said Ryu in a determined way.

"Indeed you are Mr. Hoshi. Allow me to introduce myself to you. I am known as Agent Shadow and I happen to be one of Bison's most loyal soldiers in Shadaloo. I have been given the task to test your fighting skills out from within my own opportunity and see if you're prepared to take your place from within our glorious organization" said the unknown Shadaloo soldier, who had now identified himself as Agent Shadow.

"I told Bison the same answer that I'm gonna tell you: I have no intention in joining Shadaloo and that I would rather fight that evil organization than join at the given chance" said Ryu.

"I'm afraid that you have little choice in the matter Mr. Hoshi. Once you're chosen to be selected as a member of Shadaloo by Lord Bison, you either accept his offer or risk forfeiting your life. One way or another...Lord Bison's direct word is very clear and that you must acknowledge it in your own time" said Agent Shadow.

"I won't acknowledge anything that comes from Bison. He's gonna pay for what he's done to my friends and that he'll suffer a humiliating and imminent defeat, along with his organization" said Ryu in a precise state.

"I agree with my friend on what he has to say. Your leader may be powerful right now, but soon enough, he'll fall by the hand of strong justice and that he'll stand trial for the crimes that he have committed in both the past and present" said Guile as he spoke from within his own determined manner.

"The chances of Lord Bison facing justice in the near future in unlikely, as he is destined to gain control of the world and destroy those who try to stand in his way. You and everyone else will learn that Lord Bison's power is almighty and that it can't be rivaled by anything else at the given chance. As I said before...I came here to test out Mr. Hoshi's fighting abilities and see if he's prepared to join Shadaloo from within the given opportunity. Mr. Hoshi...I warn you that I won't hold anything back from within my fighting, so prepare to battle with everything that you have and see if you can survive my inevitable wrath" said Agent Shadow as he made an immediate jump into the high air of the sky so that he could direct his attention to Ryu and Guile, who stood upon their own guarding positions as the two of them were prepared to take on Agent Shadow from within the impromptu battle of the late afternoon.

As Agent Shadow had descended down from within the scenario of his high jump, the shrouded Shadaloo soldier had wasted no time in throwing a fast diving right kick towards Ryu and Guile from his own accord and during the duration of the attack, a small yet powerful blue Ki flame-like energy aura was seen from within the right foot of Agent Shadow, indicating the fact that there was much pressure and power from within sight of the technique itself.

When Ryu and Guile saw that Agent Shadow was coming towards them with his fast diving right kick attack, the two fighters had immediately jumped back to the sides from their current standing positions so that they could land on opposite directions of the specific fighting area and avoid the attack of their opponent, who had managed to come down to the direct ground of where they had last stood from and that he had made a powerful impact towards the ground from within the failure of his attack.

Upon regaining his composure and position from within his failed first attack, Agent Shadow had immediately turned his sight over to where Ryu had stood from and not wasting a second in his own time, the shrouded Shadaloo soldier had made an unexpected and fast sprint towards Ryu's standing position, causing the young Japanese fighter to make a shocked gasp on his face as he wasn't prepared to see his opponent's sharp agility in his own sight and accord.

As Agent Shadow had came within striking range of Ryu's standing position from within his fast speed, the shrouded Shadaloo soldier had immediately fought against Ryu from within a fast and relentless manner, using his quick punches and kicks to overwhelm Ryu from within his own defenses and though the young Japanese fighter was able to block and evade most of the strikes that came towards him by his opponent, Ryu was unable to defend himself from a fast right hand punch that made a direct hit to his face, knocking Ryu to the ground in a hard state as he had to endure the rough bruise that was brought upon his left cheek by the attack itself.

"Ryu!" cried Guile as he saw that his friend was knocked down to the ground by his opponent.

When Agent Shadow was able to knock Ryu to the ground from within his time, he immediately turned his sight around to where Guile had stood from and without any warning, Agent Shadow had made a fast dash towards Guile in a quick state, causing Guile to be on guard as he was ready to face off against the impromptu opponent in his own opportunity.

Upon coming within striking range of Guile's own standing position, Agent Shadow had proceeded into attacking the Air Force lieutenant with a heavy barrage of fast punches and kicks, causing Guile to block and evade most of the strikes that came towards him and upon seeing an opening from within Agent Shadow's attack, Guile had immediately went on the offensive and began to attack Agent Shadow with his own barrage of punches and kicks, causing Agent Shadow to parry and evade the blows that came towards him by his opponent.

"This guy is able to read my direct movements without any hesitation or problem. I have to say that he's been trained real well in combat and knows on what to expect from his opponents. Something tells me that having to beat this guy won't exactly be a walk in the park for Ryu and myself" said Guile in his mind as he continued to attack Agent Shadow from within his own time.

As Guile had tried to strike Agent Shadow with a fast left hook punch, the shrouded Shadaloo soldier was able to grab Guile's left fist in mid-air with his own left hand right before the attack had came towards his metal skull-like mask and upon seizing the moment from within his sight, Agent Shadow had immediately threw a fast headbutt to Guile in a surprising manner, making a direct hit upon Guile's forehead as he felt the hard physical impact of the metal mask that struck him in a tough way and that he had staggered back in an instant while trying to withstand the excruciating pain of the unexpected headbutt attack.

Not giving Guile a chance to recover from within his time, Agent Shadow had immediately rushed towards Guile so that he could throw a fast right jumping roundhouse kick to Guile's face, making a direct hit from within sight as Guile had felt the hard physical impact that came from the attack and that he fell down to the ground through his own back in a rough manner, lying from within a painful state as he tried to endure the pain that was brought to him by the shrouded Shadaloo soldier.

"Hang on Guile. I'm coming" said Ryu as he got back up from the ground in his own accord and that he had wasted no time in rushing towards the specific location of where Guile had lied from.

When Agent Shadow had detected that Ryu was heading towards him, he immmediately turned around from his current standing position and made his own surprised rush towards Ryu, causing the young Japanese fighter to stop in his tracks from within a sharp manner so that he could stand on his ground and be ready to take on Agent Shadow from within the given chance.

Upon coming within Ryu's striking range once more, Agent Shadow had wasted no time in fighting against Ryu with another heavy barrage of punches and kicks, causing the young Japanese fighter to block and evade the strikes that came towards him upon sight and that he had staggered back a bit while continuing to avoid the physical blows of his opponent.

As Agent Shadow had attempted to throw a fast right hook punch towards Ryu's face, the young Japanese fighter was able to evade and stop his opponent's attack through the use of an arm grab counter and using his own physical strength, Ryu had wasted no time in lifting Agent Shadow up into the air so that he could throw him to the other side of the specific fighting area in hopes of sending him to the ground through the use of a throw crash, but much to Ryu's dismay, the shrouded Shadaloo soldier was able to regain his balance and momentum from within his flight and that he had managed to land upon his two feet from within his fast agility, enabling him to stand a few feet away upon the left-sided section of the specific fighting area.

"So it seems that physical attacks against this guy isn't gonna work. I'll have to resort to my Ki techniques and see if this fighter can endure a fireball attack in his own time" said Ryu in his mind as he immediately brought both of his hands together from within a fighting stance so that he could gather a surge of blue Ki energy from within the open space of his palms, preparing to unleash his special attack against his opponent without any hesitation or second thought.

While Guile had managed to slowly get back up from the ground in his own time, the Air Force lieutenant saw that Ryu was preparing to unleash his Hadouken attack against Agent Shadow and from within Guile's own sight...he had hoped for the best that his friend would be able to overcome the advantage threat that Agent Shadow had from within the scenario of the late afternoon's impromptu fight.

As Agent Shadow saw that Ryu was preparing to unleash his projectile attack against him, the shrouded Shadaloo soldier had made a sternful growl through his metal skull-like mask as he raised his right arm in mid air and made it glow from within a surge of yellow Ki energy, showing off the fact that he was prepared to take on Ryu's special attack in his own sight and opportunity.

"Hadouken!" yelled Ryu as he thrusted his hands forward from within his fighting stance so that he could unleash his blue Ki energy fireball towards Agent Shadow in his own glance.

When Agent Shadow saw that Ryu's projectile attack was coming towards him in a fast manner in mid-air, he made a determined yell on his face as he brought his Ki-powered right arm back from within his own fighting stance so that he could throw it forward in an instant through a fast swipe, enabling him to unleash an unexpected swirling yellow Ki energy projectile that looked very similar to Guile's own technique and that it flew towards Ryu's projectile in its own accord.

Upon seeing Agent Shadow's unexpected projectile attack with his own sight, Guile had made a shocked expression on his face as he didn't expect for the shrouded Shadaloo soldier to initiate an attack that was similar to his own move and that the thought of the surprising scenario had caused the Air Force lieutenant to think about something from within his own mind.

"No way! That guy was able to throw a Sonic Boom using only his right arm. There's only one person I know who can initiate such an attack in his own time" said Guile in his mind as he continued to look on from within a surprised yet disbelief state.

Within time, the two projectiles of Ryu and Agent Shadow had collided against one another in a strong sight from within mid-air and that both attacks had cancelled each other out from within a tough explosion, causing Ryu, Guile, and Agent Shadow to cover their faces with their arms as the three fighters had to endure the aftermath smokescreen of the cancelled attacks' mid-air explosion.

As the smokescreen had subsided from within due time, Ryu had brought his arms down from his face and looked at Agent Shadow in a calm yet sternful manner as he realized that his opponent was a dangerous adversary to battle against and that he would need to be extra careful in having to fight against him from within his own precise determination.

"I must say that your fighting abilites are quite sharp Mr. Hoshi. It's no doubt that you would make an excellent soldier for Lord Bison and Shadaloo" said Agent Shadow.

"Don't get the wrong idea Agent Shadow. As I said before...I have no intention of joining Shadaloo and that I vow to destroy it and Bison. You may have good fighting strength from within your own spirit, but it won't save you from my power and that I will defeat you right here and now" said Ryu as he looked at Agent Shadow in a determined way while standing from within his own fighting position.

"Then try your best against me and see if you can defeat me in your chance" said Agent Shadow as he stood from within his own fighting stance wihle looking at Ryu with a cold glance through his metal skull-like mask.

Before Ryu could get the chance to continue his fight against Agent Shadow, the unexpected voice of Guile was heard from within Ryu's own detection and that the young Japanese fighter didn't expect for his friend to stop him so suddenly from within his own time.

"Wait! Hang on a minute Ryu" said Guile as he immediately ran towards Ryu from behind so that he could join up with him from upon his current standing position in the specific fighting area of the local city park.

"What is it Guile? What's the matter?" said Ryu as he looked at Guile in a concerned way.

"That guy...Agent Shadow...I think that I may know on who he is" said Guile as he looked at Ryu in a frustrated state.

"You know his identity?" said Ryu in a surprised sight upon hearing that statement from Guile.

"Yeah and it's something that I thought would never happen in my own glance, but I have to see if my suspicions about his identity is true and confirm on whether or not he's the person that I've been thinking about in my own mind from within this time" said Guile as he spoke to Ryu from within a serious tone and that he had wasted no time in turning his sight over to Agent Shadow in his own precise accord.

"What is it that you seek? Another beatdown?" said Agent Shadow as he spoke to Guile from within his own sternful tone.

"Not quite. I couldn't help but notice that you were able to throw a Sonic Boom using only your right arm and that I was quite shocked to see it with my own two eyes. There's only one person I know who is able to throw a Sonic Boom using only his right arm and that person happens to be my missing friend. Am I right...Charlie?" said Guile as he spoke to Agent Shadow from within his suspicious state.

"Charlie?" said Ryu in his mind as he looked on in a shocked manner upon hearing Guile say his missing friend's name from within the conversation and that he had accused Agent Shadow of being Charlie from within the late afternoon confrontation.

"Humph! I'm afraid that you're sadly mistaken about your accusation. I am known simply as Agent Shadow and nothing more" said Agent Shadow.

"Nonsense! I know full-well that you're Charlie from within my sight and your use of a one-arm Sonic Boom proves my point. Charlie is the only person who is able to use a one-arm Sonic Boom, due to the fact that he trained constantly from within his own time and that he helped me learn how to do the technique, though I require two arms to initiate the direct attack. No other person would be able to use the technique in their own sight and that they would require Charlie to help train them at the given chance. I don't know on what's going on right now Charlie, but this masquerade has gone on far enough. Reveal yourself to me this instant" said Guile as he spoke to Agent Shadow from within an angered yet frustrated state.

As Agent Shadow had heard that explanation from Guile and saw the determined glance that was within the face of the Air Force lieutenant, the shrouded Shadaloo soldier had made a small laugh through his mask as he realized that Guile was onto him from within the confrontation and that he had decided to answer his demand without any hesitation or second thought.

"As usual...you're very persistent from within your work William and that you never stop until you manage to get the job done in your own accord. Since you want to know the truth about who I am...I'd be glad to show you my identity" said Agent Shadow as he decided to use his right hand to remove his mask from his face so that he could unveil his identity towards Guile and Ryu from within the confrontation of the late afternoon.

When Guile had saw the true identity of Agent Shadow from within his own sight, the Air Force lieutenant had made a horrified gasp on his face as he immediately recognized Agent Shadow's true identity from within his own time and that it was something that caused him to look on from within a state of shock and disbelief.

Standing a few feet away from Guile and Ryu was a middle-aged Caucasian man who looked to be in his late 30's and that he had short blonde hair and dark brown eyes, though the eyes were somehow warped upon sight and that he had a dark and sadistic expression on his own face.

"I...can't believe it. Charlie...it's really you" said Guile as he spoke from within a surprised manner while identifying Agent Shadow as being his missing friend, Charlie Nash.

"He he he. I'm afraid that the one known as Charlie no longer exists. You will address me by my codename, Agent Shadow and acknowledge it in your own time" said Charlie as he spoke from within a dark and monotone state.

"Charlie...what in the world has happened to you? How did you end up becoming one of Bison's lackeys?" said Guile as he spoke from within a disbelief way.

"You could say that it was fate which led me to encounter Lord Bison from within the given chance during my time here in Thailand my old friend. Like yourself...I had wanted to stop Lord Bison at the given opportunity and end his evil ambition of world domination, but my idiotic efforts of justice had led to me being captured by Shadaloo from within the course of my action. At first...I thought that Shadaloo would waste no time in eliminating me since they felt that I was a threat to their drug-smuggling sub-operation, but surprisingly...Lord Bison had spared my life and offered me a chance to join his organization without any hesitation. Initially...I refused Lord Bison's offer and told him that I would attempt to continue my fight against him and his organization, but Lord Bison was determined to have me join his ranks and within time...he had given me a sample of his marvelous Psycho Power. Never in my entire life had I felt such a strong rush of intense energy that flowed throughout my entire body, enabling me to do things that I was unable to do before and it was something that left me wanting more in the long run.

Thanks to Lord Bison and his Psycho Power...I have been reborn as a much more powerful fighter and that I now hold the ability to eliminate any fool who dares to stand in my way. My old worthless job in the US Air Force could never give me something like this and I have no regrets in joining Shadaloo and aiding Lord Bison from within his glorified ambition of conquering this world" said Charlie as he explained to Guile about the past events that led to him becoming Agent Shadow.

"Charlie..." said Guile as he looked on in a frustrated sight upon hearing that explanation from his friend.

"I can tell that you're in shock from having to see me like this William and it's something you didn't come to expect from within your own time here in Thailand. How bout I make things easy on you and offer you a chance to join Shadaloo. The two of us would be able to work together once more just like our previous job in the US Air Force and that you and I would be able to help Lord Bison gain control over this country and the rest of the world. What do you say William?" said Charlie.

"I refuse to accept your offer Charlie. There's no way in the world that I would ever betray the Air Force and join forces with a group of scumbags that's being led by a bastard like Bison. I'm not sure on what Bison had done to you in his own time, but it's obvious that your mind isn't in the right place at the moment. One way or another...I will help free you from Bison's control and make you regain your senses if it's the last thing I do" said Guile in a determined manner.

"Don't kid yourself William. The fact of the matter is that I've accepted this new life without any hesitation and soon enough...Ken Masters will accept it as well" said Charlie.

"Say what?" said Guile as he and Ryu had gasped in shock upon hearing that statement from Charlie.

"You heard me. Even as we speak right now, Mr. Masters is going through the final phases of the same process that led to me being in this position and within time...he will pledge his undying loyalty to Lord Bison and to Shadaloo" said Charlie in a precise state.

"That's not gonna happen. Ken will never become a part of Shadaloo from within the given chance. He'd rather die than serve under Bison as a slave" said Ryu as he spoke in a defiant manner against Charlie.

"You have no idea on how Lord Bison thinks from within his time Mr. Hoshi. Whether you volunteer or not is of little consequence to Lord Bison. In the end...you're bound to serve Shadaloo without any hesitation and that Lord Bison's word is the only law to obey. Mr. Hoshi...I can safely say that your fighting skills are quite impressive and that you hold the strong factor in making Lord Bison very proud from within your own time. Besides having to battle against you in my own chance, I came here to give you a special message from Lord Bison" said Charlie.

"A special message?" said Ryu in a suspicious way.

"Yes. Since you're so determined to see your friend again, Lord Bison has decided to settle the matter through the use of a challenge that should catch your inerest very well. He wishes for you to come to the Ayutthaya Historical Park this coming Friday night around 8:00 so that he can meet up with you once more in his own sight. This time around...Ken will be there as well and that he'd be more than willing to show you his newfound loyalty to Shadaloo" said Charlie as he spoke to Ryu from within a cold and ruthless state.

"Ken will come?" said Guile.

"Indeed William and he'll prove to you and Mr. Hoshi that having to pledge your loyalty to Shadaloo is the greatest thing that you can ever do at the given chance. As much as I wish to stay and chat some more, I have to get back to headquarters as soon as possible so that I continue to help serve Lord Bison and his organization. Mr. Hoshi...be prepared for the fate of Friday night and hope for the best that you don't end up being killed by your own ignorance" said Charlie as he placed his mask back over his face from within his time and that he was getting prepared to leave the specific fighting area of the city park in his own accord.

"Charlie, wait!" said Guile as he tried to stop his friend from leaving, but before he could get the chance, Charlie had already used his warped agility to leave the area from its Western direction through the use of a fast mach sprint, disappearing very fast from within Ryu and Guile's own surprised eyes.

As Ryu and Guile saw that Charlie was now gone from their sight, the two of them couldn't help but make some disbelief glances on their faces in having to learn about the unexpected development of the late afternoon and that the event itself was something that caught both fighters off-guard from within their own time, causing them to realize that the ordeal was getting much more difficult and dangerous from within its own tough progression.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Ryu, Guile, and Chun-Li discuss the current development of the situation and realize that time is running out for them and the rest of their friends. While that happens, Eiji S. and Ellis decide to assist Han and Nicole from within their bounty hunting mission of having to apprehend the specific fugitive criminal that they seek out in their own decent opportunity. As Ryu and the rest of the fighters spend the next few days in getting prepared for the unknown scenario of Friday, the group discovers an unexpected and surprising development from within their time as all of them learn that Bison plans to threaten Ayutthaya City through the use of an unknown weapon and that this shocking revelation causes the fighters to grasp the reality fact in knowing that their mission of saving Ken has gotten much dangerous in an instant. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	49. Chapter 48: The Psycho Satellite

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 4: The Shadaloo Story**

**Chapter 48: Strike of the Psycho Satellite**

* * *

**Ayutthaya City, Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Central District**

At the specific local hotel that was located in the Central district of Ayutthaya City around the time of 6:04 P.M. from within the early evening, Ryu and Guile were taking their time in having to speak with Chun-Li from within her third floor hotel room's living room section and that the two fighters had explained to the Interpol Chinese agent about the recent event that took place from within the local city park that lied in the Eastern district of the city.

"You've gotta be kidding me! You're saying that Charlie is now a member of Shadaloo?" said Chun-Li as she spoke from within a surprised tone while sitting down on the right-sided sofa of the hotel room's living room section.

"I'm afraid so Chun-Li and despite my own desperate pleas to him...it seems that my old friend is determined to serve that scumbag Bison from within his own opportunity. It's safe to say that Bison was able to fully brainwash Charlie during his past imprisonment and that the bastard now holds a tight grip against my friend's mind, but I'm certain that I can help free Charlie from his brainwashing and seeing to it that he gets restored back to his normal self" said Guile as he spoke from within a precise state while standing next to Ryu from the left-sided portion of the living room section and that the Air Force lieutenant had held an angered yet determined glance on his face upon thinking about the past situation from within his own time.

"I agree with you on what you're trying to do Guile, but the situation itself won't exactly be a piece of cake for us, especially with the specific obstacles standing in our way" said Chun-Li.

"Indeed and speaking of obstacles, how's Eliza doing right now?" said Guile.

"She's in the bedroom taking a peaceful nap at the moment. It's been about 20 minutes since she went to sleep from within sight and ever since then, I've been able to speak to my friends at Interpol through the phone and check up on the progress of the underground base search" said Chun-Li.

"Any luck so far Chun-Li?" said Ryu in a calm state.

"Nothing yet Ryu. For some reason...my friends at Interpol aren't able to pinpoint the specific details of what Eliza had told us earlier today and despite their strongest efforts in trying to locate the specific area of where the Shadaloo underground base might be, Interpol hasn't been able to get a direct hit from within their own time. It's like as if something is blocking Interpol from attempting to locate the underground base and that this unknown factor is determined to ensure that the Shadaloo underground base stays hidden in its own accord" said Chun-Li in a disappointed tone.

"Darn it! It seems that things aren't going our way from within the given chance of this ordeal. First Charlie, and now this. The situation itself can't possibly get worse" said Guile as he looked on in a frustrated manner.

"I'm afraid that it can Guile. Right before you and Ryu had came back here, I had learned some recent disturbing news from Interpol and that it has left me in a state of both fear and uncertainty" said Chun-Li as she spoke from within a disbelief tone.

"Disturbing news you say?" said Guile as he looked on in a surprised yet suspicious state.

"Care to tell us on what it is?" said Ryu.

"I'd be glad to do so. In my last conversation on the phone, I learned that the Thailand branch of Interpol had recieved some startling information in their own time. It turns out that the Thailand Government had gotten an anonymous phone call from a group claiming to be Shadaloo and that they had threatened to attack this city through the use of an unknown weapon. The anonymous group told the government that they would need to keep a lookout for a particular transmission on television so that they would be able to know on how to prevent the attack and ensure the safety of both the city and its people. Upon learning of this, Interpol is working directly with the Thailand Government in attempting to stop this potential threat so that they can ensure the total safety of the unsuspecting public and see to it that nothing bad happens from within their own sharp watch" said Chun-Li as she explained to Ryu and Guile about an unknown development from within the current situation.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is much more than just a mere coincidence? Shadaloo decides to threaten Ayutthaya City while our group is still continuing its search for their hidden location? This entire thing has conspiracy written all over it" said Guile as he spoke in a disbelief manner upon hearing Chun-Li's explanation from within his own detection.

"And given the fact that we have until Friday night before I have to meet up with Ken and Bison, it's safe to say that time is running out for us and that we need to act fast as soon as possible" said Ryu in a frustrating sight.

"Even if that was so Ryu...we don't exactly have any new leads to go on at the moment and that our only option is to bide our time and wait until a new development comes up. It's not an ideal suggestion that I fully agree upon, but it's the only one that we can do right now" said Chun-Li.

"I don't exactly like having to wait from within a situation like this Chun-Li, but as you said it yourself...we don't have much to go on right now and until we can get a new lead in our sight, all of us are left out in the cold. As far as I'm concerned...the three of us and the rest of our friends are gonna have to be prepared for what might happen in due time and hope for the best that we can overcome this situation at the given chance" said Guile in a disappointing state.

While Chun-Li had nodded in agreement with Guile on his statement, Ryu had made a sternful frown on his face as he couldn't help but think about the ordeal's current progression and that he was wondering on how things would turn out from within the future of the ordeal itself.

**Ayutthaya City, Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Eastern District**

The next day around 2:20 P.M. at the local city park that was located in the Eastern district of Ayutthaya City, Eiji S., Ellis, Han, and Nicole were taking their time in having to train with each other from within the center section of the specific park and during the progression of the training scenario, the quartet had battled against one another from within a tough yet friendly sparring session as all four of them were determined to test each other's fighting ability out from within the early afternoon.

Eiji S. and Han had fought in a strong and persistent state from the left-sided area of the park's center section and that the two swordsmen had placed most of their strength from within their fighting, in which Eiji S. had clashed his Byakko Katana against Han's huge longsword in a fierce and relentless manner while Ellis and Nicole had tested each other out from the right-sided area of the specific section and that the two girls had held nothing back from within their own sparring scenario.

While Ellis was dressed in her fighting attire and had held a pair of two dirks with her own hands, Nicole was dressed in her own fighting attire from within sight, in which the cleric priestess-in-training had wore a white sleeveless dress shirt with a blue collar that had a yellow smiley face amulet from its right front side, a pair of blue gloves, a short blue cleric hat, a white dress cape, a blue dress belt, a white pleated short dress skirt with blue shorts underneath, white stockings, and a pair of blue short fighting boots.

Besides her unique fighting attire, Nicole had held a small magic wand in her right hand and that it had a yellow smiley face emblem from its attacking end, indicating the fact that Nicole was able to use this wand to initiate most of her special attacks from within her own time and opportunity.

From within the duration of their sparring fight, Nicole had fought against Ellis in a strong state as the cleric priestess-in-training had threw a moderate barrage of punches and kicks towards Ellis, causing the cheerful dancer to avoid the weak yet fast strikes that came towards her from her sparring opponent and that she was determined to fight back against her friend from within her own opportunity.

Upon seeing a direct opening from within Nicole's fighting barrage, Ellis had immediately went to the offensive and came towards Nicole in an instant so that she could attack her with the use of her dirks, causing Nicole to duck and avoid every quick dirk slice that came towards her in a fast manner so that she could attempt to make her next move from within the given chance of her own sight and chance.

When Ellis had tried to throw a fast right dirk swipe towards Nicole's chest, the cleric priestess-in-training had made a precise glance on her face as she immediately used her magic ability to make a huge jump into the air right before the attack had came towards her last standing position and that Nicole was able to do a graceful backflip from within her ascent into the air while having a trial of white sparkling stars follow her moving path, enabling her to come back down to the ground and land safely a few feet away from Ellis' current standing position.

Not wasting a second in her own time and placing herself from within a fighting stance, Nicole had made a calm yet determined yell on her face as she began to gather her own magical Ki energy from within sight and that the cleric priestess-in-training was starting to glow in a blue-like Ki energy aura while most of her magic energy was going directly into her magic wand, causing her smiley face emblem to glow brightly in an instant and that she was prepared to initiate her own technique from within the given opportunity.

Upon feeling that she had gathered enough magic energy from within her wand, Nicole had looked at Ellis with a determined glance on her face and wasted no time in gripping her magic wand with her right hand in an instant so that she could bring her wand back in mid-air and thrust it forward towards Ellis in a sharp state, enabling her to unleash a fast projectile that came directly from the wand's emblem itself and that a medium-sized yellow smiley face had appeared from within sight as it flew towards Ellis in a fast state while glowing brightly from within its own duration.

As Ellis saw that the unexpected projectile of Nicole was coming towards her from within her glance, the cheerful dancer had immediately jumped to the left side of her standing position so that she could land a safe distance away from her last standing position and see that the smiley face projectile of Nicole had instantly exploded in mid-air from within the failure of its strike, causing Ellis to make a surprised gasp on her face as she didn't expect to see the direct power of Nicole's own attack and that she was now determined to avoid a similar scenario from within the duration of the afternoon training session.

"Not bad Ellis. You were able to avoid my Smiley Bomb attack through the use of your own fast agility and if you didn't act quick in due time, my projectile would've hit you in an instant and you would've been blown away upon sight" said Nicole as she spoke to Ellis from within a friendly manner.

"Thanks for the compliment Nicole, but don't flatter me with your words during this fight. You and I are far from finished and that I have yet to show you all of my fighting techniques" said Ellis as she looked at Nicole in a determined manner while gripping both of her dirks from within sight.

"That's fine by me. If I'm to get strong from within my mission of being a full-fledged cleric priestess, I'm gonna have to face off against every obstacle that stands within my way and triumph over it in my own chance. Nothing personal Ellis, but I have to beat you in order to improve my skills and see to it that I advance further towards my personal goal" said Nicole as she held a tight grip upon her magic wand.

"And I must do the same thing in order to improve my own fighting abilities from within the given opportunity. Regardless on how strong the opponent may be, I won't hesitate for an instant and that I'll give it my best upon sight. Ready to battle Nicole?" said Ellis.

"Indeed I am Ellis and I'd be more than happy to start things out. Smiley Bomb!" yelled Nicole as she wasted no time in using her magic wand to throw another smiley face energy projectile that went straight towards Ellis' current standing position on the specific fighting area of the local city park.

As Ellis saw that Nicole's special projectile was heading straight towards her, the cheerful dancer had immediately jumped up into the air right before the projectile could strike her from within its time and upon flying up into the sky from within her own quick ascent, Ellis had immediately targeted Nicole from within sight as she was prepared to attack the cleric priestess-in-training from within her own opportunity and chance.

"Arc Slash!" yelled Ellis as she flew towards Nicole from within a front diving-like state and that the cheerful dancer had placed both of her arms in front of her as she was prepared to strike against Nicole through the use of her two dirks.

When Nicole saw that Ellis was coming towards her from within sight, the cleric priestess-in-training had made a determined glance on her face as she immediately raised her magic wand up into the air so that she could use her magic power to create an unexpected blue Ki energy barrier that surrounded her and the small radius section of where she had stood from, enabling her to put up a strong defense against Ellis' incoming aerial attack.

Upon coming within striking range of Nicole's defense energy barrier, Ellis had made a painful cry on her face as she felt the intense surge-like energy that came from her aerial attack clashing against the barrier and that the cheerful dancer was knocked back through the air in a tough manner, causing her to regain her momentum from within her tough flight and that Ellis was able to do a quick backflip from within sight so that she could land safely on her feet and stand a small distance away from where Nicole was.

"What in the world was that?" said Ellis as she looked on in a surprised manner from her current standing position.

"My Barrier Flash technique. It not only defends me from physical strikes, but also from projectiles and other attacks that opponents try to throw against me in battle. Even though my technique forces me to use up a moderate sum of my magic, I'm still able to stand and hold my own in combat" said Nicole as she subsided her barrier technique from within her own time.

"That's good to hear Nicole, because I have no intention of stopping from within sight. That energy barrier of yours may have helped protect you at the moment, but I'm afraid that the second time around won't be in your favor" said Ellis.

"I'm more than prepared to continue my battle against you Ellis and I assure you that I don't intend to hold back. Give it everything you got against me" said Nicole as she placed herself from within a fighting stance while looking at Ellis with a confident smirk on her face.

"With pleasure" said Ellis as she made a fast sprint towards Nicole from within her own precise manner and upon gripping both of her dirks during the process of her run, the cheerful dancer had made a strong battle cry from within sight as she was determined to ensure that she would be able to gain the advantage against Nicole from within their afternoon sparring session and see to it that she would be able to overcome her new friend's unique fighting style in her own personal time.

A few minutes later from upon the specific fighting area of the local city park, Ellis and Nicole had took their time in resting upon the grassy section of the fighting area itself and that both girls had made some fatigued expressions on their faces as they were tired and exhausted from having to battle against one another from within their own personal sparring fight.

"Whew! I don't think...I can continue this fight Ellis. I'm really tired...and exhausted at the moment" said Nicole as she panted a bit while lying down on her back from within sight.

"Same thing right here Nicole. After all of that fighting and dodging from within sight...it's safe to say that I'm not gonna be able to move for quite some time" said Ellis as she also panted a bit while sitting down next to Nicole in her own accord.

"It seems that the two of you are unable to continue your training at the moment" said Eiji S. as he and Han had made their way to the location of where the girls had rested from so that the two of them could check up on their girlfriends without any hesitation or second thought.

"And it's no surprise to see that both of you had put much effort into helping each other out from within the session itself" said Han as he wasted no time in coming to Nicole's aid from within his glance.

"Well Han...as I said before...I would do my best to ensure that I get much stronger from within time and show my adoptive mother that I have what it takes to be a full-fledged cleric priestess" said Nicole as she was able to get up from the ground through the assistance of Han so that she would be able to stand back up on her own two feet.

"The same thing goes for me and my own fighting career. If I'm to protect the ones that I love from evil groups such as Shadaloo and the Himitsu Kessha, I have to train at the given chance and see to it that my abilities get stronger and better in due time" said Ellis as she was able to stand back up in her own time through the assistance of Eiji S. from within sight.

"That I agree and speaking of Shadaloo...I'd say that Han and I would need to begin our search for the fugitive criminal and see if we can find him as soon as possible" said Nicole.

"Indeed. It shouldn't be much trouble for us to find our fugitive criminal, given the fact that he has a profile which can easily lead us to him in due time" said Han.

"What type of profile are you talking about Han?" said Eiji S. as he spoke from within a decent state.

"Well Eiji...for starters, our fugitive criminal has a habit of hanging out at nightclubs in his own accord so that he can not only drink heavily, but also try to flirt with the ladies as well and attempt to charm them with his so-called "gentleman" personality. Besides that...the fugitive criminal has a tendency to always brag about his crimes, claiming that he's invincible and that no person will ever be able to catch him if they try to do so" said Han as he explained a bit about the fugitive criminal to Eiji S. and Ellis.

"If you're asking me, this guy sounds like an arrogant slimeball who thinks that he won't get caught by the authorities in his own time" said Ellis as she made a disgusted expression on her face upon hearing the fugitive criminal's profile from within her detection.

"Agreed, but soon enough...he's gonna get caught from within sight and that he'll have to face up to the crimes that he has commited from within the past" said Nicole.

"I can't argue with you on that statement there. The sooner that we catch him, the better" said Han as he nodded in agreement with his girlfriend on her statement.

"So guys...do you have any idea on where to look for this fugitive criminal?" said Eiji S. as he spoke from within a decent state.

"Indeed we do Eiji. From what I've learned just recently, there's supposed to be a special event happening tomorrow night at a nightclub called The Golden Tiger and that this event is supposed to draw in lots of crowds from within the given chance. Knowing that our fugitive criminal likes to hang out at nightclubs in his own time gives us a strong assumption that he'll be at the event and thus...we have a good chance of capturing him at the given opportunity" said Han in a determined state.

"That I agree. Since Ellis and I have nothing else to do until we get some new information in our current situation from Ryu and Chun-Li, the two of us would be more than willing to help you guys out in your case and make sure that you be able to catch this fugitive criminal in your own time. It's the least that the two of us can do for an old friend of Kayin" said Eiji S. as he spoke in a calm yet precise way.

"I have to say that you're more than welcome to help us out in this case Eiji. This'll make things a lot easier on our part" said Han as he nodded in agreement with Eiji S. on his statement.

"Indeed and if we're able to capture our fugitive criminal, Han and I would be more than willing to share the bounty with you at the given chance" said Nicole in a cheerful way.

"Share the bounty? But Nicole...I thought that you and I were gonna use the bounty to take a short break from our job and spend some time relaxing in the Bahamas" said Han as he looked at Nicole in a surprising manner upon hearing her specific statement.

"It wouldn't be fair to have Eiji and Ellis help us out in our case and not give them anything for their efforts Han. I mean...we should at least make sure that they do get something in return for going out of their way to give us a helping hand in apprehending our fugitive criminal and seeing to it that they're rewared for their kind deed towards us. What do you think Han?" said Nicole.

Upon hearing that statement from Nicole with his own detection and realizing that his girlfriend was right about her word, Han had made a small frown on his face as he knew that the cleric priestess-in-training was right about her explanation and though he hated the fact of having to share the potential bounty with Eiji S. and Ellis, the tough Scottish swordsman was determined to do the right thing from within his own fighting spirit.

"You do have a good point Nicole, but still...it would have been nice to head to the Bahamas and take a much-needed break from our bounty hunting lifestyle. After all...I was looking forward to seeing you in a nice sexy bikini" said Han.

"Don't say things like that out here in the public Han! It's embarrassing on my watch" said Nicole as she spoke to Han from within an angered yet embarrassing state and without any warning, Nicole had lifted her right foot from the ground so that she could kick Han's right shin in an instant, causing Han to make a painful cry on his face as he felt the surprising attack that came from his girlfriend and that the tough Scottish swordsman had dropped his sword to the ground immediately while hopping on his left foot in attempting to tend to his bruised right shin with his own two hands.

"I'm sorry Nicole. It was just a joke" said Han as he spoke to Nicole in an embarrassed state while continuing to hop on his left foot from within his current disabled state.

"There's no need for you to act rash Nicole. Ellis and I aren't interested in the bounty" said Eiji S. as he spoke from within a surprised yet worried state.

"That's right. As far as we're concerned...you and Han can have the bounty to yourselves and take your trip to the Bahamas. All we want to do is help out and make sure that the two of you succeed in capturing the criminal before he attempts to escape" said Ellis as she spoke from within her own surprised sight.

"You sure about that?" said Nicole in a concerned manner.

"Of course" said Eiji S. as he and Ellis had nodded in agreement from within their determined answer.

Upon seeing that Eiji S. and Ellis were willing to not accept their part of the potential bounty, Nicole had made a small sigh on her face as she realized that her friends were being generous upon sight and that she couldn't afford to turn down their selfless act from within the duration of the afternoon conversation.

"I guess I can't change your minds if you're already made your decision in not having to accept your potential share of the bounty. Han...I'm sorry that I kicked your right shin from within my angered state. I just wanted to make sure that our friends were able to get something for their assistance" said Nicole as she spoke to Han from within an apologetic manner.

"It's no problem Nicole. Sometimes...my big mouth can get us in a lot of trouble when least expected and that I need to learn to not say awkward things when least expected" said Han as he looked at Nicole in a decent manner while managing to bring his bruised right leg to the ground in his own time.

"That I agree" said Nicole as she nodded in agreement with her boyfriend on his statement.

"Now that we got that problem settled...what do you say that the four of us take a break from our training and get something to eat?" said Ellis.

"That sounds fine by me Ellis. I could definitely use a good meal right about now" said Nicole as she nodded in agreement with Ellis on her statement.

"After our break, Eiji and I should resume our training against one another and help sharpen our skills at the given chance. I'm looking forward to going another round against you" said Han as he spoke to Eiji S. in a confident manner while using his right hand to pick his sword back up from the ground.

"Same thing right here. It's safe to say that Kayin has a strong rival against him and that you definitely have proven the fact on why you're determined to beat him in the near future Han" said Eiji S. as he spoke from within his own determined way.

"Indeed" said Han as he nodded in agreement with Eiji S. on his current statement.

"C'mon you guys. Let's get going while we still have the chance" said Ellis as she and Nicole had looked at Eiji S. and Han in a decent state.

"Right Ellis" said Eiji S. as he nodded in agreement with his girlfriend on her statement and from there, the quartet had left the local city park from its Eastern direction as the four of them were determined to get something to eat in their own accord so that they could be prepared to continue their training regimen with one another from within the given chance of the afternoon scenario.

**Ayutthaya City, Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ The Golden Tiger Nightclub**

The next night around 10:04 P.M. at the Golden Tiger nightclub that was located in the Western downtown district of Ayutthaya City, many clubbers had took the opportunity to dance and party from within the main auditorium-like room of the specific building that they were in and that everyone was having a good time upon the specific center dance floor while listening to a popular Thai dance club song and having much fun under the colorful stage and strobe lights from within their own opportunity and chance.

At a table that was located on the northwestern sideline of the main auditorium-like room, Eiji S., Ellis, Han, and Nicole had sat together at the table from within their own time and that the quartet had drunk some beverages from within sight while looking at the partying clubbers and discussing on what their next move should be from within their current case.

"It seems that everyone is enjoying themselves from within their own time you guys" said Nicole as she looked at the dancing clubbers in her own sight and that the cleric priestess-in-training had sat next to Han from the left side of the table while being dressed in her casual attire and drinking a portion of her cherry beverage.

"That I agree and while I want to go out there and dance to my heart's content, I need to stay focused in finding the fugitive criminal and making sure that the four of us catch him at the given chance" said Ellis as she sat next to Eiji S. from the right side of the table and that the cheerful dancer was dressed in her own casual attire while drinking some of her strawberry beverage.

"I can't argue with you there Ellis. It won't exactly be easy for us to find our guy, given the fact that he can be anywhere in this place and that we'll have a hard time looking for him" said Eiji S. as he spoke in a decent way.

"Even if that was so...we can't afford to think about the worse-case scenario and that we need to find our target and capture him as soon as possible" said Han in a determined manner.

"Right, so how exactly are we gonna do this?" said Eiji S. in a precise sight while drinking some of his grape beverage.

"Well Eiji...since this nightclub is quite big and that there's much ground to be covered, it would be a good idea if the four of up split up into two groups and cover the specific areas of this place. You and I can out check out the Western section of this area while Nicole and Ellis investigate the Eastern section of the nightclub. If any one of us encounter our target, waste no time in subduing him so that he doesn't get the chance to escape. This is an opportunity to capture a high-price bounty at the given moment, so let's not screw up and attempt to succeed in our mission" said Han as he spoke to his friends from within a calm yet determined-like tone.

From there, Eiji S., Ellis, and Nicole had nodded in agreement with Han on his statement and decided to waste no time in initiating the plan without any hesitation or second thought.

For the past 10 minutes, Eiji S., Ellis, Han, and Nicole had searched constantly for the specific fugitive criminal who was allegedly attending the nightclub and during the progression of the group's search, a young Thai woman was singing a popular song from upon a custom-built stage that was located upon the southeastern section of the nightclub and that the clubbers who listened to the song had danced and cheered in excitement as they enjoyed the beautiful voice of the young Thai woman in their own accord and time.

While Eiji S. and Han had made their way through the crowd of the nightclub's Western section during their search, Ellis and Nicole had looked on from the Eastern section of the nightclub and despite the current atomsphere of the place that they were in, the four friends were determined to complete their mission of having to find the specific fugitive criminal and apprehend him as soon as possible.

"At this rate...we're gonna be spending the rest of the night searching around in circles for this guy" said Ellis as she and Nicole had made their way through the Eastern crowd in their own accord and sight.

"We can't afford to give up that easily Ellis. I'm sure that the two of us will be able to find this slimeball and catch him before he attempts to leave this place. We just have to have faith and realize that we'll be able to get him in our own time" said Nicole.

Upon hearing that statement from Nicole with her own detection, Ellis had nodded in agreement with the cleric priestess-in-training on her word and knew that she had to focus real hard in helping her friends out from within the current task of having to locate and capture the specific fugitive criminal from within the nightclub.

As Ellis and Nicole had made their way to the southeastern sideline of the auditorium-like room, the two girls saw that a young Japanese man was sitting at a nearby table while speaking to an attractive young Thai woman in his own time and upon seeing the specific man with their own decent eyes, Ellis and Nicole had made some surprised gasps upon their faces as the two of them had realized that they had recognized the specific man in their own accord and sight.

The specific Japanese man's desciption was that of a shady-like person who looked to be in his mid 30's and that he had slick black hair and sharp red eyes. His casual attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve shirt, a black long-sleeve dress jacket, blue jeans, white socks, and a pair of blue tennis shoes.

"There he is Nicole" said Ellis as she saw the specific Japanese man with her own surprised eyes.

"Looks like we found our target Ellis. Let's go pay him a visit while we can" said Nicole as she and Ellis had decided to make their way to the specific table so that the two of them could see and speak to the specific Japanese man in their own opportunity and chance.

"Koji Yoshida I presume?" said Nicole as she spoke to the specific Japanese man in a polite yet precise tone while standing a few feet away from the table with Ellis.

Upon hearing his name being spoken out in an unexpected manner, the specific Japanese man had turned his sight around to where Nicole and Ellis had stood from and upon seeing the presence of the two girls with his distinctive glance, the specific man had made a small smirk on his face as he was taken aback by the surprising beauty that both girls had presented to him in their own time.

"And may I ask on how a lovely lady like you know of my name?" said Yoshida as he spoke to Nicole in a suave way.

"You could say that my friend and I have heard much about you just recently and that we wish to know you better in our own time Mr. Yoshida" said Nicole as she spoke in a gentle-like state.

"Is that so?" said Yoshida as he looked on in an intrigued manner.

"Yes it is. Would you be so kind in coming with us so that we can talk to you privately?" said Ellis.

"As much as I would love to oblige to your offer, I'm afraid that I'm a bit busy at the moment with some company and that I don't wish to be disturbed right now. Come back later and I'll be glad to take my time in speaking with the two of you at the given chance" said Yoshida as he turned his sight back over to where the young Thai woman had sat from so that he could look at her with a suave smile on his face, causing the young Thai woman to make a cheerful expression on her own face as she was impressed by the "charming personality" of Yoshida.

"I'm afraid that we can't take no for an answer Mr. Yoshida. We already know on who you really are and what you've done in the past from within your time" said Ellis in a precise sight.

"That's right and if you think that you'll be able to weasel your way out of this one, then you're sadly mistaken. Whether you want to or not...you will come with us without incident so that you don't make yourself look like a complete fool" said Nicole as she looked on in a sternful way.

"Ha! Like I'm supposed to be scared of two beautiful yet ignorant girls. Both of you have no idea on who you're dealing with and that your constant persistence could prove to be very harsh if you're not careful" said Yoshida as he spoke to Nicole and Ellis in a warning state.

"Your petty threat doesn't scare us on sight Mr. Yoshida. We've dealted with scumbags who were much worser and disgusting that your slimy butt" said Ellis.

"And given the fact that you're all alone right now makes the situation much easier on our part. As I said before...don't make things hard on yourself and come with us peacefully" said Nicole.

"He he he. I'm afraid that you got it all dollface. The fact of the matter is that I'm not alone from within sight and as you're about to see right now...trying to capture me isn't as easy as it sounds" said Yoshida as he lifted his right hand up in the air so that he could do a mid-air hand snap from within his own accord.

Just then, a couple of unexpected young Thai men had quickly rushed towards the specific area of where the conversation was taking place from and that the Thai men had quickly surrounded Nicole and Ellis from their standing position, causing the two girls to make some surprised yet sternful glances on their faces as they realized that having to apprehened Yoshida had gotten much harder from within their own decent time in the nightclub.

"What the...?" said Nicole as she saw the unexpected Thai men in her own surprised sight.

"So much for him being alone" said Ellis as she looked on in a surprised manner as well.

"When you have a strong reputation such as myself in the underworld...it always pays to know that you can get help at the given chance. No matter on where I go throughout the world...I always have contacts who can give me whatever I need in my own time. From clothes and money to temporary bodyguards...my advantages seems to know no bounds and that it's always kept me ahead of my pursuers, who usually happen to be annoying bounty hunters. I give you two ladies credit in managing to find me in your own time, but I'm afraid that both of you have bitten off more than you can chew. Get them!" said Yoshida as he gave his hired Thai henchmen a direct order.

From there, the unexpected Thai men that surrounded Nicole and Ellis on all sides of their current standing position had started to move closer to where the girls had stood from and as Nicole and Ellis had realized that they were unable to escape from the scenario in an unscathed manner, both fighters had made some sternful frowns on their faces knew that they were bound to fight against their current situation without any hesitation or second thought.

Meanwhile at a conversation area that was located from the southwestern sideline of the nightclub, Eiji S. and Han were taking their time in having to talk with each other about the search for Yoshida and that both fighters had no clue about the event that was about to transpire in their own unexpected state.

"Well Eiji...it's safe to say that the two of us have found nothing from within our time. Despite searching every part of this area, we haven't seen our target from within sight and it's likely that he may not be here in this nightclub after all" said Han as he looked on in a disappointed manner while having his arms crossed from within the process.

"Even if that was so Han, we can't afford to get discouraged by this scenario. I'm sure that we'll find this guy in due time and apprehend him as soon as possible so that you and Nicole will be able to get the bounty. I assure you that we need to do our best and continue to search for this person with no hesitation" said Eiji S. as he spoke from within a calm yet determined manner.

"You got a good point on that statement there Eiji and speaking of Nicole...I wonder on how she and Ellis are doing right now? Perhaps the two of them were able to find our guy in their own time" said Han.

"Perhaps Han, but we won't know for certain until we meet up with them and see on how they're doing at the moment. Let's get going and try to rendezvous with Ellis and Nicole as soon as possible" said Eiji S. in a decent way.

"Right" said Han as he nodded in agreement with Eiji S. on his statement.

Before Eiji S. and Han could make their next move from within sight, a couple of screams were heard from the southeastern section of the nightclub and that the detection of the screams had caught Eiji S. and Han off-guard from within their own shocked yet surprised states.

"What the...?" said Eiji S. as he heard the screams with his own detection.

"Looks like something is happening right now Eiji and I have a wild guess that Nicole and Ellis are involved in it" said Han as he looked on in his own suspicious state.

"Then let's not waste any more time here Han and get over to the location of where the girls are" said Eiji S. in a determined sight.

"Right Eiji" said Han as he nodded in agreement with Eiji S. on his statement and that the tough Scottish swordsman had wasted no time in rushing towards the specific area with Eiji S. as both fighters had to make their way through the recently startled crowd in their own glance and accord.

Meanwhile at the specific area that was located in the southeastern section of the nightclub, an unexpected fight was taking place from within sight as Ellis and Nicole had found themselves battling against Yoshida's hired Thai henchmen and though it seemed that the girls were outnumbered from within sight, both fighters were able to battle against their adversaries without any hesitation and hold on from within their own determination of having to capture Yoshida from within the scenario of the night itself.

As the surprised clubbers had looked on in a shocked manner while standing back in a spectating sight from the range of the specific fighting area, all of them saw that Ellis and Nicole were battling against the hired Thai henchmen from within their own accord and that both girls had fought very hard as they were determined to overcome the situation in their own time and opportunity.

While Ellis had used her fast punches and kicks to knock out some Thai thugs that tried to attack her on sight, Nicole had fought against her share of Thai thugs by using a mixture of her own quick punches and kicks to defeat some of the thugs that tried to hurt her in an instant and that the cleric priestess-in-training was determined to put her rising fighting skills to good use so that she could prove herself in knowing that she would be able to get stronger from within her own personal mission of being a full-fledged cleric priestess.

When one Thai thug had attempted to strike Nicole with a hard right hook punch, the cleric priestess-in-training had managed to avoid his punch through the use of a quick evade and retaliated against him by throwing a fast right front crane kick to the thug's lower chin, making a direct blow on sight as the thug had felt the physical attack that came from Nicole and that the attack had sent him flying up into the air so that he could crash upon the ground through his back and lie in a painful and roughed-up manner.

As Nicole saw that the Thai thug had lied upon the ground from within her sight, the cleric priestess-in-training had made a persistent glance on her face as she decided to bring both of her feet together on the ground so that she could do an unexpected leap into the air and descend down towards the fallen thug in a fast manner, performing a double foot stomp against his stomach from within sight while extending both of her arms out in mid-air and that the impact of the attack had caused the thug to make a painful gasp on his face as he felt the intensity of the surprising foot stomp that came from Nicole.

Not wasting a second in her own time, Nicole had used the Thai thug's stomach as a trampoline so that she could leap off of it very quickly and fly up into the air of the nightclub once more so that she could do a quick forward flip from within her ascent and head down towards a surprised second Thai thug from his standing position, making a direct hit from within her time as Nicole was able to strike the second Thai thug's face with her right foot and upon bringing him to the floor from within sight of her technique, Nicole had stomped his face in a direct manner with her foot in a hard sight so that she could jump off of it in her own time and land safely on the ground, leaving behind a footprint that was seen upon the unconscious thug's own face.

As Yoshida saw that his hired henchmen were being attacked and defeated by the combined efforts of Ellis and Nicole, the specific fugitive criminal had made a frustrated expression on his face as he realized that having to get rid of the two girls didn't exactly go his way and that Yoshida himself had tried to think of a method in having to escape from the two fighters in his own time.

Within time, Eiji S. and Han had came to the specific area of where the impromptu battle was taking place from and as the two guys saw that Ellis and Nicole were battling against the Thai thugs in their own time, both of them had made some surprised expressions on their faces as they didn't expect for their girlfriends to get involved in such a fight from within the scenario of the night itself.

"It looks like Nicole and Ellis have managed to find our guy in their own time" said Han as he looked on in a surprised yet determined way while noticing Yoshida from within the scene of the battle.

"And given the fact that they're able to handle themselves from within this battle shows real well that the two of them can take care of themselves without our help" said Eiji S. in a decent way.

"That I agree, but still...when it comes to situations that could get out of hand...you and I won't hesitate to come to their aid and making sure that they're okay in our own sight" said Han.

"Right" said Eiji S. as he nodded in agreement with Han on his statement.

Upon managing to defeat the group of Thai thugs that stood in their way, Nicole and Ellis had immediately turned their glance back to where Yoshida had sat from and that the two girls had made some persistent expressions on their faces as they were determined to capture the specific fugitive criminal without any hesitation or second thought.

"Your hired henchmen will no longer help you out Yoshida. It's time for you to give up and surrender" said Nicole as she spoke in a serious state while staring at Yoshida with a determined expression on her face.

"That's not gonna happen" said Yoshida as he immediately got up from his seat in a fast manner while pulling out a small pocket knife from his pants' right pocket and upon doing so, the specific fugitive criminal had immediately grabbed the young Thai woman's right arm with his own left arm so that he could force her to get up from her own seat and placed her in front of him from within a restraining position while having the small blade of the pocket knife near the center of her throat, causing her and everyone in the nightclub to gasp in shock upon seeing the unexpected development from within their own sight.

"Oh no! Somebody help me!" cried the young Thai woman as she was restrained by Yoshida from within her frightened state.

"Now listen up and listen well. None of you are gonna attack me without risk of getting this girl hurt. If you know what's best, you'll stay back and let the two of us leave without incident" said Yoshida as he spoke to Nicole and Ellis in an angered manner while using his left arm to hold the frightened Thai woman by her waist so that she wouldn't struggle to get free from her current state.

"Let her go Yoshida. There's no way that you're leaving this nightclub" said Han as he and Eiji S. had joined up with Nicole and Ellis from their current standing position in the specific fighting area of the nightclub while looking at the specific fugitive criminal with some sternful glances upon their faces.

"I beg to differ. I've been able to escape from people who've tried to capture me before in the past and this one is no exception. You may think that you'll be able to capture me in due time, but I'm afraid that you're sadly mistaken from within your idiotic thinking. Whether you like it or not...you will let me leave with my guest and that none of you will dare to come after us, for if you value this girl's life, you'll do as I say" said Yoshida as he spoke in an arrogant tone while keeping his tight grip upon the frightened Thai woman.

"Why you..." said Ellis as she looked at Yoshida in an angered yet frustrated manner upon seeing the situation play out from within her own sight.

"Now then...if any of you don't mind...the two of us will be leaving right now" said Yoshida as he was prepared to leave the situation with the reluctant Thai woman and that the specific fugitive criminal was determined to escape capture from the four fighters during the tense scenario of the night itself.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere" said Eiji S. as he immediately used his right hand to pull out a small silver coin from his pants' right pocket so that he could quickly throw it towards Yoshida's face in a fast and surprising state to everyone's complete shock, making a direct hit on sight as the coin itself had struck Yoshida's right eye in a quick way and that the strong impact of the attack had caused Yoshida to make a surprised painful cry in an instant upon feeling the strike of the fast coin that had dropped to the ground from within its own time and that Yoshida himself had dropped his pocket knife to the ground as well while trying to withstand the excruciating pain that was brought to his right eye by Eiji S.'s sneak coin strike.

Upon seeing her opportunity to escape from the current danger that she was in, the young Thai woman had wasted no time in lifting her right foot from the ground so that she could stomp Yoshida's own right foot with her black high-heel shoe and force him to let her go from within a painful manner, enabling the young Thai woman to flee from the tense scene so that she could join up with the four fighters from their current standing position and be safe from the imminent danger of Yoshida.

As Han saw that Yoshida was left defenseless from within sight, the tough Scottish swordsman had immediately went on the offensive and ran towards Yoshida in a fast way so that he could raise his right fist up into the air and throw it towards Yoshida's face in a strong sight, punching the specific fugitive criminal with his own strong fist and that the impact of the direct physical attack had sent Yoshida flying through the air so that he could come crashing down upon the specific table and break it in half from within his descent, lying upon the ground from within a painful and unconscious state.

Upon seeing that Yoshida would no longer pose a threat from within the duration of the night, Han had made a sigh of relief on his face as he was glad to know that the situation was now over and that he and the others would be able to make their next move in having to take Yoshida into custody from within their own time.

"It's safe to say that Yoshida's days of constant running is now over" said Han as he looked at the knocked-out Yoshida in a confident way while dusting his hands off in mid-air from within his time.

"Are you okay?" said Ellis as she and Nicole had tended to the young Thai woman from within their own concerned sight.

"I am now, thanks to you guys" said the young Thai woman as she looked at the girls in a grateful state.

"Well Han...it looks like you and Nicole are gonna be able to head to the Bahamas thanks to the capture of Yoshida" said Eiji S. as he approached and joined up with Han from his current standing position of the nightclub's specific fighting area.

"That I agree, but I couldn't have stopped Yoshida without your help. Thanks for managing to district him with your surprising technique Eiji" said Han in a decent way.

"It's no problem my friend. Who knew that having to practice dart throwing from within my spare time could pay off in a siuation like this?" said Eiji S. in a precise state.

While Han had nodded in agreement with Eiji S. on his statement, Nicole and Ellis had came up to the two fighters from behind their standing positions so that both girls could join up with their respective boyfriends and speak to them in their own time.

"Well guys...everything seems to be okay now. The girl's gonna be fine and everyone in the club is relieved to know that this situation is now over" said Nicole as she stood by Han from his left side while explaining about the current situation from within her time.

"And on top of that...the four of us were able to capture that Yoshida slimeball before he got the chance to escape, so it's safe to say that our mission was a complete success" said Ellis as she stood by Eiji S. from his right side while having a cheerful glance on her face.

"Indeed Ellis. I can't wait to get back to the hotel and tell Ryu and the others about this. All of them will be quite surprised to learn of our solo mission from tonight" said Eiji S. as he looked at his friends in a decent manner.

Before Ellis, Han, and Nicole could nod in agreement with Eiji S. on his statement, a sudden quake had started to shake the entire building of where the nightclub had stood from and that everyone had started to yell and scream out in a state of fright and fear as none of them didn't expect to feel and endure an unexpected disturbance from within their own decent time.

"What in the world...?" said Ellis as she made a surprised expression on her face in having to feel the quake from within her time.

"It feels like an earthquake is happening right now you guys" said Han as he looked on from within his own surprised manner.

"But that's impossible. I thought that Thailand wasn't bound to have any earthquakes for the next few months" said Nicole as she tried to keep her balance from within the sudden disturbance of the quake.

"I guess mother nature decided to have a change of plans" said Eiji S. as he looked on in a surprised yet determined way.

Within a few minutes of its surprising inception, the unexpected earthquake had suddenly subsided in an instant and that everything had immediately went back to normal, causing everyone in the nightclub to be relieved in knowing that the sudden scenario was now over in its own time.

"At last...it's finally over" said Nicole in a relieved state.

"Indeed it is Nicole, but my gut feeling tells me that something bad is happening right now and that all four of us to bound to find out on what it is in due time" said Han as he looked on in a serious state.

"That I agree" said Eiji S. as he nodded in agreement with Han on his statement.

"Ditto" said Ellis as she too had nodded in agreement with Han as well.

**Ayutthaya City, Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Central District**

Meanwhile at the specific local hotel that was located in the Central district of Ayutthaya City, Ryu, Chun-Li, Guile, Eliza, Hayate, Carol, Ryuhi, and Min Min were inside Chun-Li's hotel room as the group was looking at a breaking news report from the right-sided television set of Chun-Li's bedroom and that everyone was determined to see on what was happening from within their own time and accord.

From within the duration of the breaking news report, the group saw that the specific local city park, which was located in the Eastern district of the city, was devastated from within sight as a huge explosive-like crater had lied from within the center section of the park and that most of the trees and benches that lied from within the park had been destroyed in an instant, showing the unexpected and harsh devastation that was brought to the park through the use of an unknown method.

"As you can see right now...the Ayutthaya City Eastern Local Park has been devastated by some unknown explosion that has left the specific area in a painful mess and this unexpected event has left most of the city in a state of shock and disbelief. The local authorities have sealed off the entire section of where the alleged explosion had took place from and have refused to talk with us on what may have happened from within sight of the event itself. Making things even more concerning is the fact that witnesses say that they had seen an unexpected purple energy beam being shot down from the night sky and that it had struck the direct spot of where the huge crater is right now. The police aren't going into details on whether or not these accusations is true, but they have informed us that they will reveal any new developments that might come into light from within this developing situation" said the voice of a male Thai news reporter as he explained about the current ordeal that was happening right now from within Ayutthaya City.

"This is quite horrible to see you guys. Who could've done such an evil act?" said Eliza as she looked on in a concerned manner while sitting alongside with Chun-Li and Carol from the front edge of the bedroom's left-sided bed.

"We have no clue on that question there Eliza, but my hunch tells me that Shadaloo is behind this disaster" said Guile as he stood next to Ryu and Hayate from the left-sided portion of the bed's current location.

"That I agree. This sudden attack happening while all of us are currently investigating Shadaloo from within our own accord smells of a strong coincidence and I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if those scumbags were behind this situation" said Ryuhi as he and Min Min had stood from the right-sided portion of the bed's current location and that the young couple was dressed in their fighting attires from within sight.

"But if that's the case, why would Shadaloo decide to bomb the local city park in their own time? Are they trying to send a message or something?" said Carol as she looked on in a puzzled manner while being dressed in her casual attire.

"Probably Carol, but we won't know for sure until we're able to get some new insight into the matter. For now...we can only assume that this attack was the work of perpetrators who wanted to frightened the citizens of the city and make them have total fear from within their own spirits" said Hayate in a precise state while being dressed in his own casual attire.

"And hopefully in the near future...these perpetrators will be caught and brought to justice for their heinous crime against the citizens of this city" said Ryu.

Upon hearing that statement from Ryu with their own detection, everyone had nodded in agreement with the young Japanese fighter on his word and felt that the ones who commited the unexpected explosion from within the park would eventually get their comeuppance from within due time of the unknown future.

Just then, the specific channel which had showed the breaking news report of the recent incident had suddenly went off the air unexpectedly and that static was being shown in an instant, causing Ryu and the others to make some surprised expressions on their faces as they didn't expect for something like this to happen in their own conversation time.

"What the...?" said Min Min as she looked on in a surprised way from seeing the static come upon the specific channel of the television set.

"Now what's going on? Don't tell me that the television network is being messed up by this problem" said Chun-Li as she looked on in her own surprised manner.

Within a few seconds of the channel's unexpected static state, some new footage had immediately appeared from within the channel itself and much to the shock and disbelief of the group, they saw that the footage had displayed the Shadaloo insignia from within a black screen, causing the fighters to make some surprised glances on their faces as they didn't expect to see the criminal organization's insignia from within their own accord of the scenario's night.

"Shadaloo's insignia!" said Guile in a surprised yet angered way.

"I should've known that they were behind this" said Chun-Li in an angered manner.

"Don't attempt to adjust your television set. We are now controlling the transmission in our own time" said Bison's voice as it was heard from within the specific footage of the channel.

"Bison!" said Ryu as he immediately recognized the Shadaloo overlord's voice from within his own detection.

"This is a special message brought to you from Master Bison: the leader of the criminal organization known as Shadaloo. As all of you may have seen by now...your local city park has been devastated by an unknown explosion that's left a lasting impression upon those who've seen it and that many of you are wondering on what could've caused such a calamity to occur in its own sight. Rest assured that it was the work of Shadaloo's latest weapon that layed waste to your pitiful park and that it'll help me gain control over the world in my own opportunity" said Bison's voice.

"Shadaloo's latest weapon?" said Hayate in a puzzled manner.

"I don't like the sound of that" said Carol in a concerned state.

"For many years now...my organization has been battling against your government and many others around the world as I seek to create a new society and order so that I can rule over all with a strong and powerful fist of authority. During the time of the petty struggle that your government had put up against us, Shadaloo has been secretly constructing a new weapon that is bound to end this pointless conflict and help establish me as the only superior order that this world needs. This weapon has the power and ability to wipe out cities in a landscape and leave nothing in its wake as its bound to go down in history as the method that I used to conquer the world and make my name last in history forever. The weapon known as the Psycho Satellite" said Bison's voice.

"The Psycho Satellite?" said Guile as he and the others had looked on in an intrigued yet suspicious way.

"As its name implies, the Psycho Satellite is a space-based satellite weapon which is located outside the Earth's orbit and that it has the power to help Shadaloo gain control over the world. Most of you are probably skeptic right now in thinking that this is just a bluff to intimidate you and that we have no such weapon in our own custody, but I assure you that I'm not joking and that this next footage will prove my point" said Bison's voice.

From there, the footage that had showed the Shadaloo insignia upon sight had disappeared immediately from within a static barrage and in due time, some new footage had appeared upon the channel, in which a desolate mountain of the night was seen from within a long distance of where the second footage was being taken from.

"Right now...you are looking at a desolate mountain which lies in the Ayutthaya Province outside Ayutthaya City from its outskirt southeastern section. No one is within the area right now and that it's completely devoid of any presence, making it the perfect spot for my demonstration. Earlier on...all of you had felt the sudden explosion that took place from within your city park and since then...you've been trying to figure out on what could've caused such an event to happen in your own worthless lives. I assure you that the explosion was caused by the Psycho Satellite and that only 20% of its energy was used from within that time. Now...I shall demonstrate half of the Psycho Satellite's power and show all of you that I hold nothing back when it comes to obtaining my desired ambition" said Bison's voice from within a cold and serious tone.

Upon hearing that statement from Bison with their own detection, Ryu and the others had made some worried glances upon their faces as they realized that something bad was about to happen from within the specific footage and that the fighters could only watch in pure suspense from within their own time and accord.

Just then, the group saw that an unknown huge purple beam of pure energy was being shot down from the darkness of the night sky and that it had traveled very fast towards the specific mountain that was on the footage, making a direct hit from within its impact as the unknown purple energy beam had struck the mountain from within its top and that the surprising intensity of the energy beam had caused the mountain to instantly explode in a surprising powerful manner from within everyone's own sight.

As Ryu and the others saw that the specific mountain was destroyed by the unknown purple energy beam, all of them had made some horrified gasps on their faces as they were shocked to see the scenario take place from within their own glance and that they didn't expect for something like this to happen from within the ordeal that they were currently in at the moment.

"Hell no..." said Guile as he looked on from within a shocked state.

"Oh my goodness..." said Eliza as she looked on in a shocked manner while covering her mouth with her hands.

"They were able to wipe out a single mountain with one shot?" said Chun-Li in a horrified sight.

"Just what exactly are we dealing with here?" said Ryu as he spoke from within a concerned and frustrated manner.

After the specific mountain was destroyed by the unknown purple energy beam from within the second footage that was show on television, the channel had immediately went back into a static state and within a few seconds, the Shadaloo insignia had showed back up from within sight of the first footage while Bison's voice was heard from within the duration of the unknown transmission.

"As all of you have just witnessed...that mountain was destroyed by the almighty strength of the Psycho Satellite and that the weapon itself was only at 50% of its full power. A true blast from the Psycho Satellite can easily destroy any city with ease and wipe it off the face of the planet in no time at all. Right now...I am thinking of testing out the full extent of the Psycho Satellite upon Ayutthaya City and showing your government that Shadaloo means business when it comes to gaining total control. However...I'm willing to not go through the procedure of destroying Ayutthaya City if your government is willing to listen to my demand and that they be prepared to accept it with no hesitation or second thought" said Bison's voice.

"His demand?" said Ryuhi in a suspicious state.

"I got a bad feeling about this" said Min Min in a worried way.

"The Thailand Government has 48 hours to pay $100 billion baht (dollars) to the special bank account number that's being displayed right now below the screen. You can forget about trying to trace the number in hopes of finding the source, for we've taken careful measures to not be found and that it'll do you no good to attempt in locating us from within this method. If your governement values the lives of those living in Ayutthaya City, they will make the right decision and give us the baht that we seek. Refusal to do so will not only lead to the destruction of Ayutthaya City, but also the destruction of the Ayutthaya Historical Park as well, for it will be destroyed along with Ayutthaya City" said Bison's voice as he spoke from within a demanding-like state while an unknown bank account number was seen at the bottom section of the specific first footage.

"That scumbag!" said Hayate as he looked on in an angered manner while balling up his right fist in mid-air.

"Does his cruelty know no bounds?" said Carol in an angered yet frustrated way.

"Remember...you have 48 hours to pay the specific amount of baht to the bank account number that you see right now. Otherwise...both Ayutthaya City and the Ayutthaya Historical Park will be destroyed by the unstoppable power of the Psycho Satellite. Until then..." said Bison's voice as he was done in explaining his demand to the specific audience and within the conclusion of the transmission, the channel had immediately went back into a static state, causing Ryu and the others to realize the fact that their current mission had took an unexpected turn for the worse.

Later that night around 1:18 A.M., Ryu was lying down upon the bed of his fourth floor hotel room's right-sided bedroom in a decent state while being dressed in his blue pajamas from within sight and that the young Japanese fighter had held a sternful frown on his face as he was staring at the ceiling of the room in a calm manner while thinking about the recent development that took him and the others in by surprise.

"So it seems that things have gone from bad to worse for us. We have only 48 hours to locate Shadaloo's underground base and stop Bison before he can use that Psycho Satellite to destory this city. Chun-Li is uncertain on whether or not her friends at Interpol will be able to find the underground base from within the duration of their time and the chance of them actually succeeding is very slim. If that's not bad enough...I still have to be prepared for my upcoming fight against Ken this Friday night and that the two of us run the risk of being killed from within the threat of the Psycho Satellite attack. Unless a miracle comes our way right now...I fear that the worse-case scenario will befall upon us and that Bison will gain his wicked victory in the end" said Ryu in his mind as he continued to stare at the ceiling of his bedroom while having a sternful frown on his face in thinking about the current scenario from within his mind.

As Ryu had continued to think in his own personal glance, the young Japanese fighter had heard an unexpected knock coming from his hotel room's front door and upon hearing the knock with his detection, Ryu had made a confused expression on his face as he tried to figure out on who was at his door from within the after hours of the night.

"Huh? I wonder who could be at the door from within this hour?" said Ryu in his mind as he got up from his bed so that he could leave his bedroom in an instant and head straight towards the front door from the living room portion of the hotel room.

"Yes? Who is it?" said Ryu as he came to the front door so that he could look through its eyehole and see on who was standing outside the hotel room, but to Ryu's surprised shock, he saw that no one was within his sight during the impromptu scene of the night.

"What the...? There's no one outside my room" said Ryu in his mind upon looking from within a surprised way.

From there, Ryu had opened his hotel room's front door so that he could take a peek outside the hallway and look down both of its directions in hopes of seeing the person that had knocked on his door, but the young Japanese fighter saw that no one was within the vicinity from within his own sight.

"This is strange. Why would they knock on my door and not stay to be answered?" said Ryu as he looked on in a confused manner.

As Ryu had decided to look at the floor from within his time, he made a small gasp on his face as he saw than an unknown white envelope had lied near the front of his feet and that the envelope was something that caught Ryu's interest as he knew that somehow in some way...the unknown person who was at his door had left the envelope for him to find in his own time.

Upon seeing the specific envelope with his own two eyes, Ryu had decided to pick it up from the ground so that he could hold it with his right hand and look at it in a surprised yet suspicious manner as he tried to figure out on who sent him the envelope from within the scenario of the night.

"Someone obviously knows that I'm staying here at this hotel. The question is who?" said Ryu in his mind as he decided to open the envelope so that he could see its contents without any hesitation or second thought.

Upon taking out a letter that was inside the specific envelope so that he could read it in an instant, Ryu had looked at the direct message that was upon the letter and the contents of the message itself was something that caught Ryu off-guard from within his time as he didn't expect to read such a message in his own personal time.

The specific message had read: "**Ryu Hoshi...if you and your friends wish to know the location of Shadaloo's underground base here in the Ayutthaya Province, follow these directions and they'll lead you to the way**". Upon reading that statement and seeing the specific directions that was on the letter, the young Japanese fighter had made a shocked gasp on his face as he couldn't believe the fact that he was presented valuable information on how to find Shadaloo's underground base and that the scenario itself was something that made Ryu look on from within a surprised state.

Unknown to Ryu as he continued to look at the specific letter from within his personal time, an unknown shadowy figure had stood from the right-sided corner of the hallway's right direction as they looked at Ryu in a silent manner while peeking around the corner in their own time and upon seeing that Ryu had read the information that was on the letter, the unknown shadowy figure had made a small frown on their face as they felt that their personal task was done in an instant and that the unknown shadowy figure had decided to depart from the area in their own opportunity so that they wouldn't be seen from within time of the night's own unexpected development.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, the fateful day arrives for Ryu and his friends as all of them are determined to stop Bison and Shadaloo from using the Psycho Satellite to destroy Ayutthaya City. While Chun-Li and Guile lead their allies to Shadaloo's underground base, Ryu ventures alone to the Ayutthaya Historical Park as he's determined to confront Ken in his own time so that he can battle against him in order to help save him from Bison's harsh brainwashing. As a dark storm looms in the horizon of the current ordeal, Ryu and his friends are determined to emerge victorious in their struggle against Shadaloo and that all of them won't stop in their task until they achieve their long-sought desire of having to make Shadaloo pay in their own perceptive effort. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	50. Chapter 49: The Approaching Storm

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 4: The Shadaloo Story**

**Chapter 49: The Approaching Storm of Shadaloo**

* * *

**Ayutthaya City, Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Central District**

On a clear and warm Thursday morning around 9:03 A.M. at the specific local hotel that was located in the Central district of Ayutthaya City, Ryu, Chun-Li, and Guile were taking their time in having to talk with one another from within Chun-Li's third floor hotel room and that Ryu himself had explained to his two friends about the unexpected letter that he had obtained last night in his own surprised opportunity.

"So you're saying that this letter holds the key to finding Shadaloo's underground base?" said Chun-Li as she looked at the specific letter in a surprised way while sitting down next to Guile from the right-sided sofa of her hotel room's living room section.

"Indeed it does Chun-Li and the specific directions on the letter should lead us to the underground base in our own time. I must say that this is something that took me in by surprise and that I didn't expect to get such critical information in such an unexpected manner" said Ryu as he stood from the left-sided section of the hotel room's living room portion and that the young Japanese fighter had held a decent glance on his face while being dressed in his casual clothing and explaining to his friends about the surprising find of the specific letter.

"I don't mean to sound negative or anything you guys, but are you certain that we should trust the contents of this letter? I mean...as far as we know it...all of us could be walking right into a trap" said Guile in a skeptic yet cautious way.

"Perhaps Guile, but we can't afford to pass us an opportunity such as this, especially after what all of us had seen last night from Shadaloo's pirated transmission. If this letter does indeed contain the directions to where their underground base is here in the Ayutthaya Province...we have to take immediate action and see to it that we get there as soon as possible" said Chun-Li in a precise tone.

"So what's the plan Chun-Li?" said Ryu.

"Well Ryu...the first thing that we need to do is to contact my friends at Interpol and tell them about this letter. They'll definitely be surprised to know that we got some possible info on where to find the underground base and that my friends will waste no time in coming up with a plan in attacking it" said Chun-Li.

"That I agree. We could definitely use all the help that we can get from within this situation, especially if we want to stop Shadaloo's satellite from destroying this city" said Guile as he nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement.

"Indeed" said Ryu as he too had nodded in agreement from within his own time.

"When I'm able to get my friends' answer on what to do next from within our time, I'll inform you and the others in my own accord. Until then...the two of you need to stay alert and be on guard for anything that might happen unexpectedly. The last thing that any of us needs is to be caught off-guard with another surprising development and we can't afford to have anything get in the way in our possible chance of having to get to Shadaloo's underground base" said Chun-Li as she spoke from within a serious yet determined tone.

Upon hearing that statement from Chun-Li with their own detection, Ryu and Guile had nodded in agreement with the Interpol Chinese agent on her word and realized that the two of them would have to stay sharp and be prepared for anything else that might happen from within the scenario of the current ordeal.

Meanwhile at the hotel's right-sided guest lounge that was located upon the first floor of the specific building, Eliza, Carol, Min Min, Ellis, and Nicole were taking their time in having to eat a decent breakfast while sitting together at a table that was located from the middle portion of the less-crowded room and that the five girls were talking with one another about the situation that the group was going through in their own personal time.

"So Eliza...how are you feeling today?" said Carol as she spoke to Eliza in a decent manner while sitting next to her from the left side of the table and that the beautiful French gymnast had ate a breakfast plate that contained some grits, scrambled eggs, bacon, and a glass of orange juice.

"I'm feeling a bit better Carol. Two days of pure relaxation can easily help a person out, especially if they were forced to spend some time trapped in an enemy base" said Eliza as she looked on in a calm way while using a fork to eat some scrambled eggs from her own breakfast plate.

"Agreed. It must've been a horrible experience for you to go through Eliza and that you had no clue on what was bound to happen next in your own time" said Ellis in a concerned way while eating a few pieces of some sausage from her breakfast plate and that the cheerful dancer had sat next to Nicole and Min Min from the right side of the table.

"Indeed it was Ellis, but despite my situation...I knew that I couldn't afford to give in to my fear and that I had to fight back against my captors so that I could show them that I'm not a weak woman. Even though I was able to escape from their base in such a surprising manner...I was unable to locate Ken from within the process of my action and right now...I can only pray that my loving fiance is okay in his own time" said Eliza as she looked on in a worried state.

"I'm sure that Ken is doing just fine at the moment Eliza and that he's hoping to see you again in the near future. From what Ryu had told us...Shadaloo is holding Ken hostage just so they can get to him and that Ryu himself is determined to save his best friend no matter what" said Min Min as she used her own fork to take a bite out of a syrup-covered waffle from her breakfast plate.

"That's right and as long as all of us continue to fight against Shadaloo and not give in, we'll certainly emerge victorious and show Shadaloo that their crimes will have them face hard justice in the near future of their own time" said Nicole as she used a spoon to eat some of her Frosted Flakes cereal from her breakfast bowl.

Upon hearing those statements from her friends and realizing that they were right from within the morning conversation, Eliza had made a small smile on her face as she nodded in agreement with her friends about their explanation and that the gentle blonde had hoped for the best that Ken would be rescued from within the duration of the tough ordeal.

**Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Secret Point 48106**

Meanwhile at the Shadaloo underground base known as Secret Point 48106, Bison was speaking to Charlie (Agent Shadow) from inside the throne room of the underground base and that the Shadaloo overlord had learned from his loyal subordinate about the progression of the current situation that was happening right now.

"So you say that the Thailand Government is having second thoughts about paying the ransom amount of baht (money) to us Agent Shadow?" said Bison as he sat from his throne while looking at Charlie in a cold and callous state.

"Yes they are Lord Bison and from what I've learned...some of the officials are working together with Interpol in attempting to stop us from attacking Ayutthaya City with the Psycho Satellite and that they're trying to trace both our pirated television transmission and the specific bank account from last night. Also...I've learned that the local authorities are rounding up every criminal in the city who has an alleged connection to Shadaloo and that they're hoping to interrogate all of them into finding possible clues about the location of our hideout here in the Ayutthaya Province" said Charlie as he spoke through his metal skull-like mask while standing a few feet away from where Bison had sat from and that Charlie himself had kneeled down towards Bison in a calm and respectful state.

"He he he. I must give the Thailand Government credit for attempting to put up a futile fight against me, but all of those fools must realize that fighting against Shadaloo is a wasted effort and that they can either submit to our order or risk being destroyed. Regardless...things will fall in my favor and that Shadaloo will soon gain control over this country from within the near future. On another matter...how is Mr. Masters doing right now?" said Bison.

"He is doing quite well from within his time Lord Bison. The enhancements that he obtained from the Psycho Drive have made him quite stronger than before and that he's had no trouble in defeating the soldiers who fought against him from within his constant training. It's safe to say that Ken Masters is ready to serve you with no hesitation and that he's prepared to fight for the glory and pride of Shadaloo" said Charlie as he looked up towards Bison in a calm and precise state.

"I'm glad to hear of it Agent Shadow, for his first test as a Shadaloo soldier will soon begin tomorrow night when he confronts Ryu from the Ayutthaya Historical Park and hopefully...Mr. Masters will help bring our potential ally into Shadaloo through his own cold hands. To ensure that things will go smoothly from within that time, I will accompany Mr. Masters to the designated site and see to it that Mr. Hoshi isn't able to escape from his tough predicament upon my watch. While that happens...I leave the operation of the Psycho Satellite in your hands Agent Shadow and I expect for you to fire the weapon towards Ayutthaya City if the Thailand Government fails to pay the amount of baht (money) from within the specific time of the deadline. It's imperative that we show the Thailand Government that Shadaloo will hold nothing back against those who try to fight against us and that the consequences of defying Shadaloo is very harsh" said Bison as he spoke in a sternful tone.

"Understood Lord Bison" said Charlie as he nodded in agreement with Bison on his statement and that he was determined to ensure that the Shadaloo overlord would be able to gain the victory from within the current ordeal that was happening right now.

**Ayutthaya City, Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Eastern District**

Later that afternoon around 2:42 P.M. at a fast-food restaurant that was located in the Eastern district of Ayutthaya City, Ryu was taking his time in having to eat an afternoon meal while sitting down at a table that was located from the front inner section of the less-crowded restaurant and as Ryu had ate his own plate of baked chicken and fried rice with a glass of cold ice tea from within his time, the young Japanese fighter couldn't help but think about the possible events that lied from within tomorrow night's own uncertainty.

"So...tomorrow is when everything comes ahead from within the climax of this entire ordeal. Ever since all of this began with the kidnapping fiasco back in Spain...I've been forced to go through a tough journey in having to battle against Shadaloo's evil forces while seeking to save my friend Ken from within the process of my time. The assistance of Chun-Li, Guile, and the others have been a great help to me and I appreciate the kindness that my fellow fighters have given me from within this situation, but with my upcoming fight against Ken at the Ayutthaya Historical Park...I feel that they won't be able to help me out in the matter and that I must go into this situation alone, regardless of the potential risks involved. Besides that...Chun-Li and the others must focus in infiltrating Shadaloo's underground base so that they can attempt to disable the Psycho Satellite and see to it that it doesn't get the chance to attack and destroy this peaceful city.

I'm not exactly sure on what's gonna happen when tomorrow night comes, but it's safe to say that all of us are in for a hard battle and that we'll need to focus real hard in defeating the threat and seeing to it that we gain the true victory in our struggling effort. I can only hope for the best that all of us will be able to leave this ordeal alive and in one piece" said Ryu in his mind as he continued to eat his afternoon meal while thinking about the situation from within his own decent mind.

Unknown to Ryu as he continued to eat his food from within his time, Rose S. had silently watched the young Japanese fighter from a table that was located from the Eastern back section of the restaurant's front inner section and as the Italian fortune teller saw that Ryu was eating his afternoon meal in a calm and decent manner, she made a small frown on her face as she took the time to drink some of her warm coffee at the given chance and that Rose S. herself had realized the fact that Ryu was evaluating the depth of the ordeal that was happening right now from within the duration of time itself.

**Ayutthaya City, Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Central District**

Later that night around 8:22 P.M. at the specific local hotel, Ryu, Chun-Li, Guile, and the others had gathered together from inside Chun-Li's third floor hotel room and that the fighters were having a meeting from the living room portion of the room as Chun-Li was giving her friends the explanation on what the specific plan was from within the unknown events of tomorrow.

"Now listen up and listen well you guys. Thanks to the surprising information that Ryu had gotten from his mysterious letter, we now have a solid lead on where to find Shadaloo's underground base. Exactly around 6:00 P.M. from tomorrow evening, all of us will depart for the underground base and that we'll begin our mission of having to infiltrate the base and finding the key to disabling and stopping the Psycho Satellite before it gets the chance to strike this city at the given opportunity. While that happens, Ryu will be at the Ayutthaya Historical Park, facing off against Bison from within their confrontation and that Ryu will do his best to save Ken and defeat Bison from within the process of his own time. My friends at Interpol have informed me that they and the Thailand Government will give us at least four hours to infiltrate the base and find the control needed to disable the Psycho Satellite. Once those four hours are up, the Thailand Government will send in both their military and Air Force to head towards the specific area of where the underground base is and that they'll waste no time in attacking and bombarding the place, leaving nothing but a strong wave of destruction from within sight, so it's safe to say that we have a time limit of completing the mission and that we need to do it as soon as possible before the military arrives and initiates their attack" said Chun-Li as she spoke in a serious tone to everyone in the room and that the Interpol Chinese agent had sat upon the right-sided sofa with Eliza and Carol.

"To make things much easier on our side, we're gonna split up into two groups so that we can be prepared to check out the full extent of the underground base in our own chance. Chun-Li will lead Eiji, Han, and Nicole from Group 1 while Hayate, Carol, and Ryuhi will follow me from Group 2. As for Ellis and Min Min, the two of them will accompany Eliza back to Bangkok so that they can watch over her if the worse-case scenario should befall upon this city. The last thing that any of us needs to do is to take a risky chance and screw things up when least expected" said Guile as he and the others had stood and sat from the left-sided section of the living room portion.

"I don't have to remind any of you about the seriousness of this mission and that we must take it with a strong and valiant glance. While all of us have may have our own personal reasons for going after Shadaloo...we can fully agree that their diabolical plan to destroy this city with their satellite weapon must be stopped and that Bison and his loyal followers must face justice from within due time of the near future. Let's all get a good night's rest and be prepared for tomorrow" said Chun-Li in a strong and determined way.

Upon hearing that statement from Chun-Li with their own detection, Ryu and the others had nodded in agreement with the Interpol Chinese agent on her word and decided to waste no time in getting some much-needed rest so that they could prepare themselves for the unknown scenario of tomorrow night.

Later on around 11:36 P.M. from inside Hayate's fifth floor hotel room, Hayate was taking his time in having to practice his Fu'un Ken skills from inside his hotel room's living room portion and that the boomerang-wielding warrior had held nothing back from within sight as he used his right hand to hold one end of his boomerang in a strong grip so that he could swing it around with a precise effort, making sure that his skills were perfected in an instant so that he could be ready for the upcoming scenario of tomorrow night.

With each swing of his trusty boomerang, Hayate had made a strong yell from within sight as he was determined to keep his focus and determination from within sight and that Hayate himself was prepared to take on the coming threat of Shadaloo from within his own time and chance.

As Hayate had continued to train with his boomerang upon sight, Carol had emerged from out of the bathroom's door that stood from the left-sided section of the hotel room and that the beautiful French gymnast had made a relieved sigh on her face as she was cooling off from having to take a warm and decent shower in her own time and opportunity. Upon managing to leave the bathroom from within the conclusion of her shower, Carol had covered her chest with a clean white towel while a short white towel had covered her long blonde wet hair in an instant and during her departure from the bathroom, Carol had wore a pair of white bedroom slippers for her feet.

"Ah...now that's what I call a good shower. Nothing beats a day of intense training than having to cool off under the nice water that a shower can bring to you. Sho...you can now use the bathroom and the shower if you want" said Carol as she stood a few feet away from where Hayate was.

"Thanks for the offer Carol, but it'll be at least a few more minutes before I get ready to take my own shower. I need to make sure that my karate and boomerang skills are in check so that I can be ready for tomorrow" said Hayate as he looked at Carol in a decent manner while continuing to swing his boomerang from within a precise manner.

"That's good to hear. Sho...I was wondering if I could speak to you about something?" said Carol as she made her way over to the right-sided sofa of the living room portion so that she could sit down from its left side in a decent state.

"Of course Carol. What is it?" said Hayate as he stopped his training in an instant so that he could make his way over to the right side of the sofa and sit down next to Carol from within his time while placing his boomerang upon a nearby table that was in front of the sofa.

"Sho...I never got the chance to tell you this before, but as of right now...I'm a bit scared of what's gonna happen tomorrow" said Carol as she looked on in a concerned and worried way.

"You're scared Carol?" said Hayate in a surprised manner upon hearing that statement from his girlfriend.

"Yes I am. I mean...all of us are getting prepared to head straight into the enemy's base from tomorrow and that we have no clue on what's bound to happen. While it's true that I'm determined to save my friend Adela from Shadaloo...I'm also worried of what we might encounter from within our time and that I don't want nothing bad to happen to her, to you, or to the rest of our friends. Frankly...I'm worried of what the outcome might be from within our battle and that I fear the possibility of losing you and everyone else that I care for" said Carol as she spoke in a worried manner while crossing her legs from within her own accord..

Upon hearing that statement from Carol and seeing the fear and frustration that was on his girlfriend's face, Hayate had made a precise glance on his own face as he knew that Carol had felt uneasy about the potential scenario that was bound to happen from tomorrow and that the boomerang-wielding warrior was determined to ensure the beautiful French gymnast that everything was gonna be okay in their own sight and chance.

"There's no need for you to worry about what's gonna happen tomorrow Carol. The thing about it is that all of us are gonna be working together in our mission and that we'll overcome the threat that Shadaloo is using right now. Things may seem difficult at the moment, but as long as we focus our effort in completing the mission and defeating our enemies...we'll certainly gain the utmost victory" said Hayate.

"But Sho..." said Carol as she tried to talk to Hayate from within her concerned state, but before Carol could get the chance to speak any further, Hayate had immediately placed his right hand upon Carol's left shoulder, causing the beautiful French gymnast to make a small gasp on her face upon seeing Hayate's unexpected action from within her time.

"But nothing Carol. I assure you that everything is gonna be okay and that the two of us and the rest of our friends are gonna be fine from within our mission. Just like how you and I were able to overcome the ordeal of King Leo...we'll do the same thing for this situation as well and that we'll be able to head back home after the fight and continue to train as strong and diligent warriors in our own accord and opportunity. I told you before that I would do everything I can to help save your friend and seeing to it that the two of you are reunited after this despicable nightmare. As both a fighter of Fu'un Ken and your boyfriend...I make this promise to you Carol" said Hayate as he spoke in a bold and determined sight.

Upon hearing that statment from Hayate and realizing that her boyfriend was right about his own direct word, Carol had made a small smile on her face as she nodded in agreement with the boomerang-wielding warrior and knew from within her mind that she would have to stay strong and determined in her own fighting spirit, for if she was to save her friend Adela from the ruthless grip of Shadaloo, she would have to not think about the dire problem of the current situation and instead focus on the positive aspect in having to defeat the threat and saving her friend from within the given chance of the situation itself.

"Well Carol...I better get ready to take my shower so that I can be prepared to turn in for the night. I'll definitely need to get some sleep so that I can be at my full strength for tomorrow" said Hayate as he stood up from the sofa while looking at Carol in a decent manner.

"That I agree. Sho...thanks for giving me that statement about having to focus my effort in completing this mission and saving Adela. You definitely know on what to say when needed at the right moment" said Carol as she stood up from the sofa in her own accord so that she could look at Hayate in a calm and cheerful state.

"Thank nothing of it Carol. Just remember that as long as the two of us and the rest of our friends work together...we're bound to overcome this ordeal and head home victorious in the end" said Hayate.

"Right" said Carol as she nodded in agreement with Hayate on his statement and without any warning, Carol had immediately came forward towards Hayate's standing position so that she could hug him without any hesitation while tiptoeing on her own two feet and that the beautiful French gymnast had gave her boyfriend a delicate kiss upon his own lips, causing Hayate to make a surprised expression on his face as he felt the warm and sweet kiss that came from his girlfriend upon sight and within a few seconds of the action, the boomerang-wielding warrior had made a relieved glance on his own face as he wasted no time in kissing Carol back upon her own lips while hugging her from within the process and that the young couple had decided to share the next few minutes in kissing one another in a strong and passionate manner from within their own personal and romantic time inside their hotel room.

Meanwhile in Eiji S.'s fourth floor hotel room, Eiji S. and Ellis were sleeping in the bed of their right-sided bedroom from within sight and that the young couple was dressed in their own night clothes from within their sleeping, in which Eiji S. had wore red pajamas from within sight while Ellis was dressed in a white sleeveless babydoll nightgown. While Eiji S. and Ellis had slept together in a calm and peaceful manner from their bedroom, Han and Nicole had slept in the living room portion of Eiji S.'s hotel room and that the two of them were able to sleep in their own decent accord, in which Han had slept from the middle area of the living room portion's floor while having a cover and pillow with him and that he was dressed in his white short-sleeve t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts and white socks. As for Nicole...the cleric priestess-in-training had slept from upon the right-sided sofa of the living room portion and that she had her own cover and pillow with her while being dressed in a blue short-sleeve nightgown that stretched all the way to her knees.

While that was happening, Ryuhi and Min Min had took the time to battle against one another from within a short yet decent sparring session from within the living room portion of their fourth floor's hotel room and that the Kung Fu couple had held nothing back in their punches and kicks as they were determined to be ready for the unknown scenario of tomorrow's situation.

In Chun-Li's hotel room, Chun-Li and Guile were having a last-minute discussion about what their strategy plan would be for tomorrow and that the two friends had sat upon the sofa of the hotel room's living room portion as they continued to talk with each other in their own decent time. While that was happening, Eliza was sleeping peacefully from inside Chun-Li's hotel room bedroom and that the gentle blonde had layed under the covers of the bed in a calm manner while being dressed in a blue short-sleeve nightshirt that stretched all the way to her thighs and that Eliza herself was wearing a white bra and panties underneath the specific nightshirt, which was provided to her by Chun-Li along with her substitute casual attire.

As for Ryu...the young Japanese fighter had took the time to meditate from the floor of his fourth floor hotel room's living room section and that Ryu was dressed in his white karate gi attire from within sight as he was focusing real hard in sharpening his direct thoughts about the unknown scenario of tomorrow night and that he was determined to overcome the tough nightmare and help rescue Ken from within his own given chance and opportunity.

"Hang in there Ken. I promise that I'll help rescue you from Bison's influence and seeing to it that you and Eliza are reunited from this horrible nightmare. Just hang in there my friend" said Ryu in his mind as he continued to meditate in a peaceful manner from within sight and that the young Japanese fighter had held a precise frown on his face as he was determined to save Ken from the danger of Bison and ensuring that his friend would be reunited with his fiancee from within the aftermath of the current ordeal.

Within time...the next day had arrived in its own accord and that everyone who lived in Ayutthaya City had realized that this would be the fateful day in which their hometown would either survive or be destroyed by the alleged threat of Shadaloo's Psycho Satellite. While a few of the citizens had scoffed at such a threat, there were others who didn't feel like taking a chance in their own glance and that they wasted no time in leaving Ayutthaya City, heading towards a safe location that was far away from their hometown so that they could avoid getting killed by the possible attack of the Psycho Satellite.

Around 6:00 P.M. at the specific local hotel that was located from the Central district of the city, Ryu and the rest of his friends had stood outside the building from its main front entrance and that the fighters were getting prepared to depart for their tough mission while being dressed in their own fighting attires and that all of them were ready to face the difficult trial that lied ahead of them in their own perceptive sight.

While Chun-Li and Guile had took the time to speak to two young Thai men who stood by a parked black corvette car and were dressed in black business suits upon sight, Ryu and the others couldn't help but notice that a couple of ominous storm clouds were slowly gathering from within the sky of the early evening and that the glance of the storm clouds had caused the fighters to make some concerned expressions on their faces as they felt that the appearance of the current weather was somehow coinciding with the possible difficulty of their upcoming tough task.

"Looks like a storm is about to appear from within due time you guys" said Carol as she looked at the storm clouds in a worried manner while standing next to Hayate from the left side of the group's standing position and that the beautiful French gymnast had held her Olympic pink ball with her right hand.

"Indeed Carol and from what I can detect at the moment...this storm is unlike anything I've ever felt before in my entire life. It feels as if this storm is being brought on by the negative energy of today's climate and that it seems to be intertwining with the threat of Shadaloo's Psycho Satellite. I have a strong feeling that the coming arrival of this storm is far from being coincidental" said Hayate as he looked on in his own concerned state while holding his boomerang with his right hand.

"Agreed" said Han as he nodded in agreement while standing next to Nicole from the right side of the group's standing position and that the tough Scottish swordsman had used his right hand to hold his longsword from upon his right shoulder.

"Alright you guys. The Thailand Interpol agents are prepared to take Eliza, Ellis, and Min Min to Bangkok as soon as possible, so let's get them going while we still can" said Chun-Li as she and Guile had rendezvous with their friends without any hesitation.

"Well Eiji...I guess this is where we part ways until all of this is over" said Ellis as she looked at Eiji S. in a concerned way while being dressed in her casual attire and carrying a brown suitcase with her right hand.

"Indeed Ellis, but rest assured that you and I will be together again after this mission is finally over. I promise you that I'll make Shadaloo pay for what they did to Mr. Kaya and that they'll learn the price for having to hurt the innocent. You do your best in having to protect Eliza until all of us rendezvous in Bangkok" said Eiji S. as he looked at Ellis in a calm manner while having his sheathed Byakko Katana strapped upon his back.

"I will Eiji and please be careful" said Ellis as she gave Eiji S. a kiss on his left cheek, which caused the young Japanese swordsman to blush a little as he nodded in agreement with his girlfriend on her statement.

"And you do the same thing as well Min Min. I'm counting on you to ensure Eliza's safety from within your time" said Ryuhi as he looked at Min Min in a decent sight and that Min Min herself had carried a brown duffel bag upon her right shoulder while having her long light brown hair flowing down upon her back and being dressed in her own casual clothing, which consisted of a red short-sleeve Chinese blouse shirt, a black A-line short dress skirt, and a pair of black low-heel peep toe shoes.

"Don't worry about a thing Ryuhi. If anything scumbag tries to attack us, I'll be glad to give them a taste of my Kochouken. You just do your best in coming back to me in one piece so that the two of us can continue to train under Master Gengai" said Min Min as she gave Ryuhi a kiss on his own left cheek, which caused the Hiryu No Ken fighter to blush in his own accord as he nodded in agreement with his girlfriend on her word.

"Ryu...please bring Ken back to me as soon as possible. He means so much to me and that I don't want nothing bad to happen to him" said Eliza as she looked at Ryu in a worried way while being dressed in her substitute casual attire from within sight.

"Rest assured that I'll save Ken from within the given chance of this mission Eliza and I promise you that as a friend...I will come through on my word and see to it that you and Ken can be together again so that the two of you can get married in the near future" said Ryu as he looked at Eliza in a kind yet determined manner.

Upon hearing that statement from Ryu and seeing the determination that was within the eyes of the young Japanese fighter, Eliza had made an emotional yet happy expression on her face as she knew that Ryu was willing to keep his precise word on rescuing Ken and that the gentle blonde had nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement and hoped for the best that her fiancee would be saved from within the given chance of the coming situation.

"C'mon Eliza. We need to get going as soon as possible" said Ellis as she approached and looked at Eliza in a decent way.

"That's right. Time's a wasting and we can't afford to keep our friends from beginning their mission" said Min Min as she joined up with the two girls in her own time.

"Right. Let's head out you guys" said Eliza as she nodded in agreement with Ellis and Min Min on their statements.

From there, Eliza, Ellis, and Min Min had said their farewell to their friends and wasted no time in heading towards the black corvette car in their own sight, entering into its backseat section without any hesitation so that they could get inside the vehicle and shut the doors in an instant, enabling the two Thailand Interpol agents to enter into the car as well from its front section and upon closing the doors back from within their own entrance, the two agents had wasted no time in starting up the car from within sight so that they could proceed in leaving the specific parking area of the local hotel and driving off into the right direction of the road, taking the girls with them during the process of their departure.

As Ryu and the others saw that Eliza, Ellis, and Min Min had left their glance from within their time, the fighters had instantly knew that the trio would be safe from the impending danger of Shadaloo's horizon attack and that the group was determined to ensure that they would be able to succeed in their own determined mission without any hesitation or second thought.

"Now that Eliza and her friends are gone...it's time that all of us begin our task in having to head to the Shadaloo underground base. The sooner that we get there and stop the satellite attack, the better" said Guile as he looked at his friends in a precise state.

"That I agree. The van is ready for immediate departure, so let's waste no time in getting to our destination and stopping Shadaloo's evil threat in our own opportunity" said Chun-Li.

"Right" said the fighters as they nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement and that the group had proceeded in heading towards a parked white van that stood a small distance from where they were.

While Ryu, Hayate, Carol, Eiji S., Ryuhi, Han, and Nicole had climbed into the van from its side entrance doors, Chun-Li and Guile had entered into the vehicle from its own front doors and while Chun-Li had sat from the passenger's seat of the van, Guile had sat in the driver's seat in his own time and that the Air Force lieutenant had wasted no time in pulling out the car keys from his pants' right pocket and putting the specific key into the ignition so that he could start up the van without any problem.

From there, Guile had proceeded in pulling the van from its parking space so that he could drive it away from the hotel and make his way upon the specific road from its right direction, heading off into the start of the specific mission as he and the rest of his friends were ready and willing to embark on their dangerous trek in having to infiltrate Shadaloo's underground base and stopping the Psycho Satellite in their own accord and chance.

**Ayutthaya City, Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Ayutthaya Historical Park**

A few minutes later, the van had made its way down an isolated grassy field road that was located from within the Ayutthaya Historical Park and that the van had soon stopped from within a specific place that was upon the road, enabling Ryu to leave the vehicle from its right side door so that he could stand upon the grassy portion of the area in his own time and sight.

From the distant Eastern direction of the specific area stood the Wang Luang (Royal Palace) and that this landmark was one of serveral many that lied from within the huge historical park of the old Ayutthaya kingdom.

"Ryu...are you absolutely certain that you'll be fine by yourself?" said Chun-Li as she looked at Ryu in a concerned way from the window of her passenger's seat.

"Don't worry about me Chun-Li. I'm prepared to face whatever trial that awaits me here. As I said before...I won't yield to Bison's intimidation and that I will rescue Ken from his evil influence" said Ryu as he spoke in a bold way.

"That's good to hear, but still...it be a good idea to keep your guard up and be prepared for any tricks that Bison may have up his sleeve Ryu. The last thing you need is to be caught off-guard and that you don't wanna risk falling into the enemy's hands" said Guile.

"Agreed. I'll be sure to keep that in mind when I confront Bison in the next hour or so. You and the others focus in heading to the underground base and stopping that satellite from firing upon Ayutthaya City" said Ryu.

"We'll do just that Ryu. Until then...stay safe and good luck" said Chun-Li as she nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement and from there, the van had left the specific area of where Ryu was standing from, heading down the right direction of the road as it was leaving the Ayutthaya Historical Park from another distant direction.

As Ryu saw that his friends were gone from within his sight, the young Japanese fighter had made a small frown on his face as he turned his glance over to the Wang Luang and realized that it wouldn't be long before Bison and Ken would arrive from within the specific time of the confrontation.

Despite the presence of the ever-growing storm clouds from within the dark sky of the evening, Ryu was determined to be prepared for his fight against Ken and that the young Japanese fighter would hold nothing back in his attempts to save his friend and defeat Bison from within the process of his own fighting action.

**Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Secret Point 48106**

Later on around 7:10 P.M. from upon an isolated northeastern rural driving road that lied outside the Ayutthaya district, Chun-Li, Guile, and the rest of the fighters had made their way down the left direction of the specific road from within the duration of their van ride and during the scenario of their own personal traveling, the group had noticed that the ominous storm clouds from within the dark sky had continued to grow and manifest from within a dark and threatening sight, causing the fighters to have some frustration upon their faces as they felt that the storm itself was but a sign of things to come from within the unknown night.

"How long do we have to drive down this road Guile? It's been almost forever since we've taken this route" said Hayate as he sat next to Carol and Ryuhi from the middle backseat section of the van.

"It shouldn't be much longer now Hayate. According to the directions that we have at the moment, all of us should be coming up towards a specific spot from within this road and that this spot will be the first step in having to find and locate Shadaloo's underground base" said Guile as he continued to drive the van down the road.

"You certain about that?" said Eiji S. as he sat next to Han and Nicole from the last backseat section of the van.

"We're positive about it Eiji. I can instantly guarantee that all of us will find Shadaloo's underground base and that we'll stop their threat against Ayutthaya City" said Chun-Li as she looked and spoke to her friends in a calm yet determined manner.

As the specific white van had continued its loneful drive down the specific rural driving road, Chun-Li and Guile had noticed that the vehicle was about to pass an approaching right-sided sign that displayed the number of miles needed to get to the next nearby city and upon seeing the sign with their own two eyes, the two fighters had realized that they were about to reach the specific spot of the rural road from within the given chance of their own time and oppportunity.

When the van had passed the road sign from within its time, Guile had took the opportunity to pull the van over to the right sideline curb of the road so that he could park it without any hesitation and cut the vehicle off, causing the fighters to realize that they had reached the specific spot of the road and that all of them had wasted no time in exiting from the van so that they could stand outside the vehicle from its left side and be prepared to start their dangerous mission from within the scenario of the stormful night.

"Now that we've passed that sign...we're getting close to where the underground base is. All we have to do is head left of our direction and make our way through a forest area while following the directions on the specific letter that Guile has in his right pocket" said Chun-Li as she spoke to her friends in a calm yet serious sight.

"It's safe to say that Shadaloo soldiers may be patrolling the area that we're about to enter in, so it's in best interest that we use our stealth tactics to sneak around and not let our enemies know of our current presence. The last thing that any of us needs is to alert the enemy base and risk having Ayutthaya City being destroyed by the Psycho Satellite" said Guile.

"The clock is ticking right now you guys, so let's get moving and head to our destination as soon as possible" said Chun-Li in a determined manner and as Guile and the others had nodded in agreement with the Interpol Chinese agent on her statement, all of them had wasted no time in sprinting towards the left direction of their current standing position on the isolated rural driving road so that they could make their way through the outskirt grassy field of the specific area, heading towards the nearby forest as the fighters were ready and prepared to infiltrate Shadaloo's hideout without any hesitation or second thought.

**Ayutthaya City, Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Ayutthaya Historical Park**

Meanwhile at the Ayutthaya Historical Park from around the time of 7:48 P.M., Ryu had continued to wait for the arrival of Bison and Ken from upon his standing position that lied from an Eastern grassy field which was near the Wang Luang and during his own personal waiting, Ryu had felt the harsh wind that blew throughout the area of where he had stood from, causing the young Japanese fighter to stand on his own ground as he realized that the rushing wind was part of the growing dark storm and that Ryu himself had felt that the rushing wind was just another ominous sign of the dark night's coming scenario.

"The relentless presence of this wind comes as no surprise to me. I can feel the chilling vibes coming directly from the rising storm and that the weather itself seems to be getting much worse with each passing second. I can only hope for the best that Chun-Li and the others succeed in the task of having to disarm the Psycho Satellite so that one part of Bison's plan is crushed from within this night. There's no way that any of us can allow that psychopath to get away with the crimes that he's commited in both the past and present" said Ryu in his mind as he continued to stand upon his ground from within the specific area of the historic park.

As Ryu had continued to look at the rising dark storm of the night sky, an unexpected voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught Ryu from off-guard and that he didn't expect to hear anyone else from within his own isolated time of waiting for the destined scenario to take place from within its own state.

"So...you came here without any hesitation or second thought. Most impressive I'd say" said Rose S.'s voice.

When Ryu had heard Rose S.'s unexpected voice, the young Japanese fighter had made a small gasp on his face as he immediately turned his head around from his standing position and saw that Rose S. had stood a few feet away from where he was, having a small frown on her face as she looked at Ryu with her own decent eyes.

"Rose! What in the world are you doing here?" said Ryu as he looked at Rose S. in a shocked manner while turning around from his standing position so that he could look at the Italian fortune teller in a surprised state.

"You could say that it was fate which lead me here to this particular place Ryu. Through the use of my tarot card counseling...I can easily tell that Bison will soon be here and that he'll bring your friend along as well" said Rose S. as she made her way to Ryu so that she could join up with him in her own accord.

"It seems that nothing can get past your own precise detection Rose. Your ability as a fortune teller is quite amazing and that I'm quite impressed by your psychic ability" said Ryu.

"As much as I would love to take in that statement with utmost gratitude, I'm afraid that I don't have the time for the pleasantries Ryu. A great battle is about to take place and that you and I need to be prepared for the darkness of the threat that's bound to show its ugly face" said Rose S. as she spoke in a calm yet serious tone.

"That I agree. I take it that you came here to challenge Bison to a fight?" said Ryu as he spoke to Rose S. in a decent manner.

"Indeed I have Ryu and as I said before in the past...Bison and I have some unfinished business to be settled upon. Regardless of the malevolent power that he holds in his own vile fighting spirit...I won't yield to Bison's ruthless threat and that I will battle against him with every ounce of my full strength. If I'm to avenge my master's death...I have to hold nothing back and show Bison that I won't let his evil crimes go unpunished" said Rose S. in a determined state.

"Avenge your master's death? What do you mean by that?" said Ryu in a puzzled sight upon hearing that statement from Rose S. during the impromptu confrontation.

Before Rose S. could get the chance to answer Ryu's question, the two of them had heard an unexpected noise that was coming directly from the zenith of the dark stormful sky and as both fighters had turned their quick glances up to the sky in their own opportunity, the two of them had made some shocked gasps upon their faces as they saw that an unknown huge black VTOL jet was making its way towards their current position from the Eastern direction of the sky and that the appearance of the VTOL jet, which had a Shadaloo ensignia from upon both of its upper side sections had caused Ryu and Rose S. to realize the fact that Bison and Ken would soon arrive from within the duration of the night's ominous scenario.

"Looks like our friends have finally arrived" said Rose S. as she saw the VTOL jet with her own narrow eyes.

"No kidding" said Ryu as he looked on in his own sternful manner.

Within time, the VTOL jet had made its way down to the specific grassy field of where Ryu and Rose S. had stood from and during the VTOL jet's huge descent towards the Eastern section of the specific ground, the air pressure of its landing had caused the two fighters to cover their faces with their arms as they had to withstand the powerful wind that blew towards them upon sight of their standing positions.

As the VTOL jet had landed safely upon the ground from within its arrival and stood a small distance away from where Ryu and Rose S. had stood from, the upper left-sided door of the huge aircraft had slowly opened from within sight and during its opening, an automated machine staircase had came down from the door's lower floor so that it could place itself towards the ground below, enabling a person to exit from the aircraft without any hesitation or problem.

"Stay on your guard Ryu. Our enemy is about to come out" said Rose S. as she placed herself from within a defensive position while looking at the VTOL jet with her own sharp glance.

"Right" said Ryu as he nodded in agreement with Rose S. on her statement and that he too had raised his guard up from within his defensive position.

As Ryu and Rose S. had continued to look at the specific open door of the VTOL jet in their own time while listening to a thunderous roar that came from the dark sky of the rising ominous storm, the two fighters saw that an unknown figure was emerging from the shadow of the door's entrance and to the surprising yet sternful glances of the young Japanese fighter and the Italian fortune teller...the two of them saw that Bison had emerged from the aircraft and that he had a ruthless grin on his face while making his way down the automated machine staircase in his own time, causing Ryu and Rose S. to have their eye upon the Shadaloo overlord as they looked at him with some angered expressions on their faces.

"Bison" said Rose S. in her mind as she looked at the Shadaloo overlord with a sternful glance on her face.

Upon coming to the ground from within his time and standing a small distance away from Ryu and Rose S.'s current location, Bison had made a sadistic smile on his face as he saw that the two fighters were within his own glance and that Bison himself was quite amused to know that Ryu and Rose S. had came to the confrontration from within the tense scenario of the dark stormful night.

"He he he. Ryu Hoshi...I'm glad to see that you were able to come here in your own opportunity and I can't help but notice that you've brought along a friend as well. A friend who I thought that I wouldn't encounter again in my own time" said Bison as he looked at Ryu and Rose S. in a confident manner.

"It's been a while since we last saw each other Bison. Ever since that fateful day...I've been determined to stop you so that I can eliminate you and your evil power from this planet. Mark my words when I say that your reign of terror ends tonight, along with your petty ambition of world conquest" said Rose S. as she looked at Bison in an angered way while using her right hand to grip the right end of her long yellow scarf so that she could channel some of her Soul Power into the scarf itself.

"Ha! Quite as ignorant as you were before in the past Rose. I assure you that my reign will still continue and that Thailand will be the first of many countries to submit to Shadaloo's order. In the next few hours...my Psycho Satellite will be prepared to unleash its magnificent full power upon Ayutthaya City and unless the Thailand Government had managed to pay the ransom amount of baht (money) from within the specific time of the deadline...they will be held responsible for the annihilation of that city" said Bison.

"Don't think for a minute that things will go your way Bison. Whether you like it or not...the forces of good will prevail from within this night and that your threat against Ayutthaya City will be destroyed, along with your organization" said Rose S. in a defiant way.

"Bison! This cat and mouse game ends right here and now. Tell me where Ken is" said Ryu as he spoke in an angered manner while placing himself from within his fighting stance.

"He he he. There's no need for you to get angry my friend. If you wish to see Mr. Masters that badly, I'd be glad to have him come to you right now" said Bison as he lifted his right hand up in the air so that he could initiate a finger snap without any hesitation that was heard throughout the area of where the confrontation was taking place from.

From there, an unknown person had slowly emerged from the specific open door of the VTOL jet and as the person's identity was revealed from within sight, Ryu had made a horrified gasp on his face as he saw that the person making his way down the automated machine staircase was none other than his friend Ken and that the young Japanese fighter was shocked to see that Ken wasn't his usual self from within his glance.

While Ken was dressed in his red karate gi attire, the US Martial Arts champion had held a small frown on his face as his blue eyes were darkened and warped upon sight and that he held a dark energy aura from within his own fighting spirit, indicating the fact that Ken was now under the influence of Bison and his evil Psycho Power.

"Ken..." said Ryu in his mind as he looked at his friend in a shocked and disbelief state.

When Ken had came to the ground from within sight and stood next to Bison in his own accord, the US Martial Arts champion had looked at Ryu with his warped glance and made a small smirk on his face as he saw the frightened expression that was on his rival's face from within their destined meeting of the dark night.

"Long time no see Ryu. Aren't you happy in having to greet your old friend?" said Ken as he spoke in a warped manner.

"Ken...what in the world has Bison done to you? I can tell that you've somehow been brainwashed by his evil influence and that its effect is being shown by your own warped eyes. Please Ken...you have to fight this" said Ryu in a frustrated and desperate way.

"Ha ha ha! Fight this? You're kidding, right? How can I dare to fight against something that is so glorious and honorable to have Ryu? Lord Bison's Psycho Power has made me more powerful that I could ever imagine and that the core of its strength has helped increased every skill that I have from within my fighting spirit. Ryu...you can have the same wonderful power that is coursing through my veins at the moment and that you'll be an unstoppable force of pure destruction. What do you say old friend? Will you surrender now so that I won't have to be forced to bring you into Shadaloo through the hard way?" said Ken.

"I refuse to do such a thing Ken! As I told Bison before in the past...I won't submit to his intimidation and that I'll fight against him and Shadaloo with everything that I have. Ever since you were kidnapped back in Spain...I've been determined to find you so that I can ensure your safety and make Shadaloo pay for what they've done. No matter on how hard the situation is right now...I won't rest until I save you from Bison and seeing to it that you and Eliza are together again" said Ryu as he spoke in a confident and determined way.

When Ken had heard that statement from Ryu, the US Martial Arts champion had made a small gasp on his face as he couldn't help but have an image of Eliza from within his mind own and that the thought of his fiancee had caused him to make a small groan on his face as he realized that his thinking of Eliza was messing up his current concentration, forcing him to shake his head a bit so that he could removed the thought of Eliza from within his mind and continue to have his focus upon Ryu.

"Don't make yourself look like a fool Ryu. I serve under Lord Bison with my utmost loyalty and I vowed to fight for the glorified cause of Shadaloo. I warn you that if you aren't willing to come with us through friendly terms...I'll be forced to drag your broken body back to our headquarters so that Lord Bison will have no problem in converting you to our cause" said Ken as he looked at Ryu in an angered way while balling up both of his fists from within his time.

"Ken..." said Ryu as he looked on in a frustrated yet determined way.

"Ha ha ha! It's safe to say that your friend has accepted his new life in my organization Mr. Hoshi and that you'll soon join up with him in due time. Ever since becoming a member of Shadaloo...Ken has been determined to test his newfound power against you and that he has no intention in holding back from within his fight. I'll leave the two of you to sort things out while Rose and myself get reacquainted in our own personal time" said Bison as he wasted no time in using his Psycho Power to instantly teleport from his current standing position so that he could quickly reappear behind Rose S.'s standing position and immediately grab her right shoulder with his own right hand, causing Rose S. to make a shocked gasp on her face as she realized that Bison was about to teleport the two of them to a private location and before Rose S. could turn her head around and look at Bison with her own glance, the Shadaloo overlord had immediately teleported from the specific confrontation area with Rose S., leaving Ryu behind as he witnessed the entire event from his own surprised manner.

"Rose!" cried Ryu as he saw that the Italian fortune teller was gone from his shocked sight.

"He he he. It looks like you and I are gonna get the chance to fight without any interruptions my old friend. I've waited so long for this day to come and I plan to savor the sweet moment of victory when I finally defeat you and prove that I'm the strongest between the two of us. Now then Ryu...are you prepared to take me on right now and accept your inevitable defeat from within our battle?" said Ken as he slowly made his way to Ryu while cracking his knuckles from within his own anticipation.

As Ryu saw that Ken was heading his way while preparing himself for the battle, the young Japanese fighter had made a sternful glance on his face as he realized that he would have little choice but to fight against Ken from within a reluctant manner and while a flash of lightning had came upon the area from within the monstrous roar of the dark storm, Ryu had continued to stand on his ground as he had to keep his focus on the task at hand and that he was determined to save his friend from Bison's malevolent influence

Meanwhile at an unknown Western grassy field area that lied near the Buddhist temple known as the Wat Phra Sri Sanphet, Bison and Rose S. had suddenly appeared from within the area via Bison's energy teleport and upon arriving in his own accord, Bison had wasted no time in lifting his right hand off from Rose S.'s right shoulder so that he could use his right hand to strike Rose S.'s back with a small portion of his Psycho Power, causing the Italian fortune teller to make a painful scream on her face as she felt the intense energy that came towards her back by Bison and that she was violently thrusted away from him as she crashed upon the ground and rolled away from Bison, lying a small distance away from him as she quickly turned her angered glance towards Bison without any hesitation or second thought.

"Forgive me for having to strike you unexpectedly Rose, but I had to show you that my power had grown quite strong since our last meeting. Now that you have felt it with your own detection, do you still believe that you stand a chance against me?" said Bison as he looked at Rose S. in a sternful manner while crossing his arms from within sight.

"Of course I still stand a chance against you Bison. I told you before that I will stop you and end your reign of terror from tonight. Even if it kills me...I will see to it that you no longer pose a threat to this peaceful world" said Rose S. as she looked at Bison in an infuriated way while slowly getting back up from the ground so that she could stand on her own two feet and look at Bison in a determined state.

"Ha! Your stupidity seems to know no bounds Rose. You hold the same type of attitude that the old hag had in her dying moments and in a state of pure ignorance, she claimed that my evil ambition would be destroyed by the forces of good, but unfortunantely in her feeble old mind...she couldn't fathom the fact that this world's justice is slowly crumbling away and that my unrivaled order will soon come to pass. You should feel honored in knowing that I'm about to help reunite you with your worthless teacher and fellow villagers in the next world Rose. I'm sure that all of them will be quite happy to have you with them, right after I give you a painful and horrible death of course" said Bison.

"Don't think for a minute that you'll be able to kill me that easily Bison. I promised the Master that I would stop you at all costs and seal away your evil Psycho Power. It's best that you don't underestimate the Soul Power that was passed down to me by the Master, for I have learned how to harness its full capabilities and use it to eliminate those who wish to threaten the peace of the world, most notably you. It's time for you to face the judgment of your crimes Bison and accept the fate of your inevitable defeat" said Rose S. as she looked at Bison in a perceptive manner while using her right hand to grip the right end of her long yellow scarf once more.

Upon hearing that statement from Rose S. with his own detection and seeing the determination that was on the face of the Italian fortune teller, Bison had made a sternful frown on his face as he realized that Rose S. was determined to stop him from achieving his own wicked ambition and deciding to not waste a second in his own accord, the Shadaloo overlord had took off his cape without any hesitation and threw it to the ground in an instant so that he could emanate a strong dark purple energy aura from his entire body, causing Rose S. to have a sternful expression on her own face as she knew that her destined battle against Bison was bound to get very dangerous from within sight and that she was prepared to face the threat head-on from within her own precise time.

While another flash of lightning had came down upon the specific location of where the two confrontations were taking place from, all four fighters weren't affected by the intensity of the increasing violent storm and despite the ominous climate of the shrouded weather that was happening right now, the scenario of the destined fights would soon begin and that those who found themselves from within the situation would do whatever it takes to survive and see the dawn of the next day.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Ryu begins his fated battle against Ken as the young Japanese fighter attempts to help free his friend from Bison's brainwashing while Rose S. battles against the Shadaloo overlord from within their own intense clash. While that happens, Chun-Li, Guile, and the others infiltrate the Shadaloo underground base and split up into their respective groups so that they can attempt to locate and disable the control of the Psycho Satellite. During the infiltration, Guile, Hayate, Carol, and Ryuhi encounter Fevrier from within their time and Carol is shocked to see that her friend has been changed for the worse while Chun-Li, Eiji S., Han, and Nicole discover an experimental lab in their own time and is shocked to see a certain British assassin locked in a stasis of suspended animation. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	51. Chapter 50: Triumph or Die

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 4: The Shadaloo Story**

**Chapter 50: Triumph or Die**

* * *

**Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Secret Point 48106**

From within the restrictive Shadaloo section of Secret Point 48106 that lied from upon the specific outskirt northeastern forest area of the Ayutthaya Province, Chun-Li, Guile, and the rest of their friends had silently made their way to the isolated Shadaloo underground base from within a stealth effort and that the group was determined to get to their desintation so that they could prevent the Psycho Satellite from striking Ayutthaya City from within the duration of the dark stormful night.

Despite the presence of the ever-growing storm that stirred from within the zenith of the night sky, the specific group of fighters were focused in the task of having to infiltrate the Shadaloo underground base and even though the group had no idea of what was waiting for them, all of them were prepared to take on the unknown threat without any hesitation or second thought.

Upon managing to get to the specific location of where the underground base was located from, Chun-Li, Guile, and the others had quietly hid behind a couple of trees and bushes so that they could avoid a couple of Shadaloo soldiers who were patrolling the area from within sight and that the soldiers themselves were armed with machine-guns, ready to attack anyone who would try to sneak into the base from within their own perceptive watch.

"Looks like Bison isn't taking any chances with his devious plan. We need to get in the base as soon as possible and disable the satellite while we still can" said Chun-Li as she spoke to the others in a quiet manner while hiding behind a left-sided tree and looking at the patrolling Shadaloo soldiers in a calm yet sternful way.

"That I agree" said Guile as he nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement while kneeling down behind a huge middle bush with Hayate and Carol.

"How exactly are we supposed to get into this underground base? All of us have seen no entrances since we got here and I highly doubt that the Shadaloo soldiers will tell us on how to get in from their own time" said Ryuhi as he and Eiji S. had hid behind a couple of right-sided trees in their own chance.

"There's no need to worry about that problem Ryuhi. Right before she left, Eliza had told me and Chun-Li about a secret small house that's located from within this area and that the house has a special elevator which'll take us directly into the base itself" said Guile.

"If that's the case...I'd say that we need to get over to the small house's location as soon as possible so that we can get close to completing our mission" said Han as he and Nicole had hid behind couple of left-sided trees in their own time.

"Indeed. Let's move you guys" said Chun-Li as she spoke in a determined manner and from there, the group had proceeded to heading towards the Eastern direction of their current hiding position, moving silently from within the area as they were determined to avoid detection from the patrolling Shadaloo soldiers so that they could get to the specific small shed-like house from within their own opportunity.

As the group had made their way through the Shadaloo restricted forest of the specific outskirt area, they had managed to come to the special location of where the secret small shed-like house had stood from, but to the unexpected frustration of the fighters, they saw that two Shadaloo soldiers had stood guard at the house's single front door and that both soldiers didn't move an inch as they were stationed from their positions while holding machine-guns in their own hands.

"How do we get past those two slimeballs guarding the door? We can't afford to strike them out in the open due to the risk of exposing ourselves to the other soldiers" said Guile as he and the others had once more hid behind some trees and bushes from within their time.

"Don't worry about them Guile. I'll use my magic to knock them out" said Nicole as she hid behind a right-sided tree and that the cleric priestess-in-training had wasted no time in using her own Ki energy to activate her magic wand so that she could initiate her special technique without any hesitation or second thought.

From there, Nicole had pointed her glowing magic wand towards the area of where the two Shadaloo soldiers were stationed from and upon seeing the right opportunity to make her move, Nicole had unleashed a powerful wave of yellow energy dust into the air from her magic wand's emblem so that it could flow down towards the soldiers in a calm and silent state, affecting them on sight as both soldiers had suddenly felt woozy from within their time and that the two of them had fallen to the ground in an instant as they laid in a motionless manner from within the fighters' own glance.

Not wasting a second in their own opportunity, the group had immediately ran towards the two fallen Shadaloo soldiers so that they could check up on them and see the direct fact that both soldiers were knocked out in an instant by Nicole's special technique.

"Good job Nicole. Your Magic Sleep Powder has definitely left its mark upon these soldiers" said Han as he and Guile had checked the condition of the sleeping Shadaloo soldiers in their own accord.

"Thanks for the compliment Han. I knew that constant training of my technique would soon pay off in due time" said Nicole as she looked on in a cheerful way.

"Let's hide these sleeping goons in the bushes as soon as possible so that their comrades don't get suspicious of what happened to them. Once we do that, we'll head inside the house and use the secret elevator to enter into the base" said Guile.

From there, Chun-Li and the others had nodded in agreement with Guile on his statement and that the group had wasted no time in hiding the unconscious Shadaloo soldiers in the nearby bushes so that they would be out of sight from their patrolling comrades.

A few minutes later, the group had managed to get inside the underground base through the use of the secret elevator and that all eight fighters were now at the specific dead end corridor of the underground base's Eastern wing section, getting ready to head into their tough mission from within their own determined time.

"I have to say that I'm still surprised to know that Eliza was able to remember the exact number code that the Viper lady used in order to help her escape from this place. I must admit that your sister-in-law has a strong photogenic memory Guile" said Carol.

"Indeed she does Carol and thanks to her, we were able to get into this base without any problem. Now then...let's head out and try to find the control of the Psycho Satellite so that we can destroy it as soon as possible" said Guile.

From there, the others had nodded in agreement with Guile on his statement and that the eight fighters had wasted no time in running down the right direction of the specific corridor, heading into the unknown of the underground base as they were ready to take on any obstacle that stood in the way of having to save Ayutthaya City from the threat of the Psycho Satellite.

**Ayutthaya City, Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Ayutthaya Historical Park**

Meanwhile at the Ayutthaya Historical Park, Ryu and Ken had started to battle against one another from upon the Eastern grassy field which was located near the Wang Luang and that the two rivals had held nothing back in their own clash, unleashing a heavy barrage of karate punches and kicks against one another from within the scenario of the destined battle.

While a couple of thunderous roars were heard from within the ominous dark storm of the night, the current condition of the weather didn't affect the fighters' concentration one bit and that Ryu and Ken were continuing their harsh battle against one another without any hesitation or second thought.

"Please Ken. You have to fight Bison's influence right now. Don't let him control you" said Ryu as he spoke to Ken in a desperate way while using his karate punches to fight against him in a strong yet reluctant state.

"Shut up! I serve and obey Lord Bison with my utmost dignity. Going against him is a grave error Ryu and that your ignorance will lead to your death" said Ken as he fought against Ryu in a ruthless sight through the use of his fast karate kicks.

"It's no good. Ken has been fully brainwashed by Bison's evil power and that my pleas to him are having no effect. Still though...I can't afford to give up on him, especially since I promised Eliza that I would bring him back to her. No matter what...I will save my friend and restore him back to his normal self" said Ryu in his mind while continuing to fight against Ken from within his own time.

When Ryu had managed to see an opening from with Ken's quick kick barrage, the young Japanese fighter had wasted no time in ducking the last right roundhouse kick that came from Ken and that he had immediately went on the offensive by throwing a fast right punch towards Ken's face, making a direct hit on sight as the physical blow had struck Ken real quickly and that the US Martial Arts champion had staggered back a bit while trying to regain his composure from within his own shocked state.

Not letting up on his offensive attack, Ryu had proceeded to unleash a fast jump right roundhouse kick to Ken's face in his own opportunity, scoring a second hit against his rival from within sight and that the direct impact of the attack had knocked Ken to the ground as he crashed upon his back from within a tough skidding manner and that he had lied upon the ground in a roughed-up state while trying to withstand the tough pain that was brought to him by his fighting friend.

"Enough of this Ken. Please give up and let me help you" said Ryu as he came back to the ground from the conclusion of his second attack so that he could stand a few feet away and look at Ken in a worried yet determined manner.

"Sorry Ryu, but I have no plans of giving up right now or ever. Lord Bison has given me a power that I have dreamed of having and I plan to not squander it, especially to someone like you" said Ken as he wasted no time in getting back up from the ground so that he could stand and look at Ryu in an angered manner while spitting out a mixture of saliva and blood from his mouth and using his right arm to wipe off his mouth in his own accord.

"I have no intention in fighting against you in your current condition Ken. Bison is using you just so he can get to me and force me to be a servant under his eye. The two of us can't afford to have a psychopath like Bison gain control over this world. We have to stop him before it's too late" said Ryu.

"Ha ha ha! If you're hoping that you'd be able to convince me to change right now with your petty words, then you're sadly an idiotic fool Ryu. Whether you like it or not, Lord Bison will soon gain control over this world and that all will serve under him with no hesitation. Those who try to resist will meet a swift and painful death at the hands of Shadaloo and that Lord Bison won't tolerate any idiots who try to get in his way. There's still time for you to reconsider your decision Ryu and that Lord Bison will glady forget everything that you've done against him. What do you say my old friend? Will you stop resisting and gladly accept your potential place in Shadaloo?" said Ken.

"I'm afraid that I have to say no to that question Ken. I told you already that I have no intention of joining Shadaloo and I vow to fight it and Bison to the very end. I promised Eliza that I would bring you back to her with no problem and I'm determined to make sure that I come through on my word, no matter what" said Ryu as he looked at Ken in a calm yet precise state.

"Then it's safe to say that you won't be able to keep your promise Ryu, since you're gonna become a part of Shadaloo in due time. Prepare yourself my naive friend" said Ken as he immediately rushed towards Ryu in a fast manner so that he could attack him through the use of a heavy barrage of punches and kicks, causing Ryu to block and evade most of the strikes that came towards him by his brainwashed friend.

Even though Ryu was able to avoid most of the attacks that came towards him by Ken, the young Japanese fighter was unable to stop a fast left punch that came towards his stomach by Ken and that the physical impact of the attack had caused Ryu to make a painful gasp on his face as he immediately felt the intensity of the strong blow that struck him very quickly and that Ryu himself was left vulnerable from within a split second of the strike.

Taking advantage of Ryu's vulnerability, Ken had immediately grabbed Ryu's shoulders with his own hands so that he could bring his head down to his level and thrust his right knee towards his face, making a direct hit on sight as Ken's knee had struck Ryu's face in a hard manner and that the young Japanese fighter had brought his head back up in a painful manner while staggering back in a harsh state from having to endure the ruthless physical blow to his face.

Not giving Ryu a chance to recover from his last attack, Ken had proceeded to rush towards his friend in a fast manner so that he could jump up in the air real quickly and initiate his Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku attack, twisting around very quickly in the air while extending his right leg out from within sight so that he could strike Ryu in the face many times with his right foot, causing Ryu to endure the multiple hits that was brought upon him by the US Martial Arts champion.

From within the last twisting kick of Ken's special attack, Ryu was knocked into the air from within a painful state and that the young Japanese fighter had crashed upon the ground from within his fall, lying a few feet away from Ken's current standing position and that Ryu was determined to get back up from the ground while enduring the relentless pain that was brought to him by Ken from within their dark battle.

"He he he. Now do you see the difference between us Ryu? Thanks to Lord Bison's Psycho Power, I have become more powerful than I was before and having to fight against you right now is nothing more than a piece of cake. You may indeed be a strong warrior my own friend, but as far as this fight goes...I'm one step ahead of you. Now then...will you accept Lord Bison's offer to join Shadaloo or will I be forced to beat the living daylights out of you until you give in? The choice is yours and yours alone to make Ryu" said Ken as he came back to the ground from within the conclusion of his special attack and that the US Martial Arts champion had spoken to Ryu in a confident-like manner while crossing his arms from within the process of his explanation.

Upon hearing that statement from Ken with his own detection, Ryu had made a sternful frown on his face as he knew that he couldn't afford to let Ken get the advantage against him from within their relentless fight and upon managing to get back up from the ground so that he could stand from his current position in a diligent manner without any hesitation, the young Japanese fighter had held a strong-willed glance on his face as he looked at Ken with a precise facial expression and that he had placed himself back in his own fighting stance, getting prepared to continue his bout against his brainwashed friend in hopes of saving him from Bison's dark influence.

Meanwhile from upon the specific Western grassy field that lied near the Wat Phra Sri Sanphet, the battle between Rose S. and Bison had began from within its own accord and that the Italian fortune teller was prepared to take on the Shadaloo overlord with no hesitation or second thought, determined to defeat Bison in her own time so that she could avenge the deaths of her Master and fellow villagers.

As the two fighters had stood a small distance away from one another upon the specific fighting area of their current location, another thunderous roar had came from the ominous dark storm of the night and as a strong wind had blew throughout the area of where the battle was taking place from, neither Rose S. nor Bison was affected by it as the two of them were focused in having to clash against one another from within their precise time and sight.

"Soul Spark!" yelled Rose S. as she held a tight grip upon the right end of her long yellow scarf so that she could thrust it into the air from within a strong lash and unleash a strong purple Ki energy fireball that came from the tip of the scarf's right end, making it fly towards Bison from within its own sharp speed.

As Bison saw that Rose S.'s projectile was flying straight towards him in a fast manner, he made a small grin on his face as he immediately lifted his right hand up in mid-air so that he could make it glow from within a dark purple energy-like aura, enabling him to stop the projectile as it struck his hand in a tough manner so that he could use his own power to disintegrate it in an instant, causing Rose S. to clench her teeth in a sternful state as she realized that having to fight against Bison wouldn't be an easy task for her to do.

"He he he. You'll have to do much better than that if you're to stand a chance against me Rose. What would the Master think when she sees that her successor is unable to hurt me from within my time?" said Bison as he spoke to Rose S. in a mocking manner while having a ruthless grin on his face.

"Don't you dare mock the Master's memory Bison! It's because of you that she and the rest of our fellow villagers had lost their lives and ever since then...I've been determined to stop you and put an end to your ruthless reign of terror" said Rose S. in an angered yet determined state.

"If anyone is to be blamed for the destruction of our people, it would most certainly be the Master. She was a fool for not trusting me to be her successor and she felt that I was unworthy of inheriting her power. Fortunantely though...I was able to gain access to the forbidden texts that she kept hidden and that I was able to learn on how to harness my own power and ability. If the Master had accepted me as her prized student and allowed me to gain her special ability, then neither she nor the rest of our villagers would have died from within their time and that you wouldn't be forced to carry a heavy burden on your shoulders Rose" said Bison.

"How dare you give a vile explanation about your past actions Bison! The reason of why the Master didn't choose you to be her successor is because she knew about the darkness in your heart and the Master realized that giving you her power would've had catastrophic results. She saw your true nature in being an evil person who doesn't have a shred of remorse or emotion from within his spirit and she realized the fact that you were an immediate threat to the peace of the world itself. Your senseless anger and hatred is what led to the destruction of our people Bison and I don't intend to have you continue your despicable actions against other innocent people. I will defeat you and destroy your wicked Psycho Power, even at the cost of my life" said Rose S. as she spoke in a determined tone while looking at Bison in a prepared manner.

"Those are bold words to say from within a situation like this Rose. Let's see if you can actually back them up with your actions" said Bison as he immediately gathered a surge of his Psycho Power from within his right hand so that he could waste no time in throwing a fast Psycho Shot towards Rose S., causing the Italian fortune teller to make a small gasp on her face as she realized that she had only a few seconds to dodge the deadly attack in her own personal time.

From there, Rose S. had immediately jumped to the left side of her current standing position so that she could avoid the incoming attack without any hesitation, but upon doing so, Bison had immediately teleported from his current standing position so that he could quickly reappear behind Rose S. in a fast manner and attempt to attack her from behind with a fast right punch, but the Italian fortune teller had immediately detected Bison's quick tactic and that she was able to swiftly avoid the punch while turning around and facing Bison from within the process of her own agility.

Not letting up on his assault, Bison had proceeded to attacking Rose S. with a heavy barrage of hard punches, causing Rose S. to use her sharp agility to avoid and evade the punches that came towards her and that she was determined to fight back against her opponent from within the duration of their relentless fight.

When Bison had tried to strike Rose S.'s face with a hard left hook punch, the Italian fortune teller had managed to evade the move at the last second and upon doing so, Rose S. had wasted no time in fighting back against Bison by releasing her right hand's grip from the right end of her long yellow scarf so that she could immediately throw a quick right punch towards Bison's face, making a direct hit from within sight and that Bison had staggered back a bit while trying to withstand the physical impact that was brought to his face by Rose S.'s fast counter punch.

Not wasting a second from her counter assault, Rose S. had proceeded in throwing a fast turnaround right front kick towards the center section of Bison's chest, striking him directly with sharp heel of her shoe and that Bison had made a painful growl on his face as he felt the direct impact of the attack, causing him to cover the bruised spot of his chest with his own right hand so that he could attempt to endure the sharp pain that was brought towards him by his opponent.

As Rose S. saw that she had a quick advantage against Bison, the Italian fortune teller had decided to finish up her assault against him by unleashing a jumping right roundhouse kick to Bison's face, striking him directly in an instant from within the physical blow and that the Shadaloo overlord had staggered back once more while using his endurance to withstand the excruciating pain that came towards his face via Rose S.'s last attack.

Upon managing to come back to the ground and landing safely from her last attack, Rose S. saw that Bison had managed to regain his composure from within sight while standing a few feet away from his opponent and that the Shadaloo overlord had looked at the Italian fortune teller in a ruthless yet arrogant manner while holding his bruised chin with his right hand, causing Rose S. to make a sternful frown on her face as she knew that her current attacks against Bison were having little affect against him.

"Not bad Rose. It seems that your fighting strength is on par with your ability to wield Soul Power. Most impressive I'd say" said Bison as he looked at Rose S. in a confident yet arrogant manner.

"Don't flatter me with your petty comments Bison. You have yet to see the full ability of Soul Power and I'd be glad to show it to you when I defeat you right here and now" said Rose S. as she wasted no time in grabbing the right end of her long yellow scarf once more so that she could emanate a portion of her Soul Power into it, making it glow brightly from within her time.

"He he he. You seem confident in thinking that you'll be able to stop me with your ignorant power Rose, but in truth, it is I who will gain the victory while you'll be forced to apologize to the Master in the next world for failing to avenge her death. Prepare to see the fact in knowing that you're weak against a superior warrior like myself" said Bison as he wasted no time in balling up both of his fists so that he could emanate a portion of his own Psycho Power from within his fists, causing Rose S. to clench her teeth in an angered yet frustrated as she realized that the battle between her and Bison was about to continue and that she was determined to hold her own from within the scenario of the stormful dark night.

**Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Secret Point 48106**

Meanwhile at Secret Point 48106, Chun-Li, Guile, and the rest of their friends had continued to make their way down the right direction of the underground base's specific dead end corridor which lied from the Eastern wing of the base itself and despite the ominous danger of the vicinity that they were in, the fighters were determined to complete their mission in having to stop the Psycho Satellite so that it wouldn't get the chance to fire and destroy Ayutthaya City from within its own opportunity.

Within time of their fast yet stealth sprint down the specific corridor of the underground base, the group had came towards a corner fork that was located near the end of the specific corridor that they were in and upon coming to the end of the current corridor, the fighters saw that they saw two directions to choose from, in which they could either go down the left or right direction of the next corridor from within their own accord.

"Looks like this is where our group splits up" said Guile as he and the others had looked at the two directions of the next corridor from within their glance.

"Indeed Guile and given the fact that this underground base is huge, all of us have much to cover from within a restricted time limit. You and your group head down the right direction of the corridor while my group will head down the left direction. Remember that we have only four hours to disable the Psycho Satellite's control before the Thailand Government sends in their military to attack this place. Also...keep a sharp memory on how to get back here to this specific spot so that all of us can make a quick escape when the time comes. The last thing that any of us needs is to get lost and risk being attacked through an unfair advantage by the enemy in their own base" said Chun-Li as she spoke in a serious tone.

"Right" said Guile as he nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on his statement and from there, the eight fighters had went their seperate ways down the different directions of the new corridor, in which Chun-Li, Eiji S., Han, and Nicole had sprinted down the left direction of the corridor while Guile, Hayate, Carol, and Ryuhi had made their way down the right direction of the corridor in their own time and opportunity.

Meanwhile in a huge computer control room that was located from the middle portion of the underground base, Charlie (Agent Shadow) had stood from the middle section of the specific room as he was looking at a huge monitor screen that lied from the right wall of the huge room and that it displayed the statistics of the Psycho Satellite's current power, which was at 50% from within sight. Also...the monitor had held a small sub-screen from its lower right-side section which displayed an aerial view of Ayutthaya City and that this particular screen was to be used during the firing of the Psycho Satellite so that Charlie could witness the harsh destruction of Shadaloo's space-based weapon in his own dark accord.

Besides Charlie, four Shadaloo soldiers were also in the room as well and that they were seated at a couple of computer stations that were located from the side sections of the room as the four soldiers were taking their time in having to type upon the keyboards of their computer stations so that they could monitor the progress of the Psycho Satellite's current condition and power status.

While Charlie had continued to look at the statistics of the Psycho Satellite in his own time, a new Shadaloo soldier had came into the room from its left-sided door entrance and that the new soldier had made his way over to where Charlie had stood from so that he could stand a few feet away from him and look at him without any hesitation or second thought.

"Please forgive me for disturbing you Agent Shadow, but it seems that we may have a situation at the moment" said the specific Shadaloo soldier as he spoke through his metal skull-like mask.

"A situation you say? Speak of it" said Charlie as he kept his back turned from the specific Shadaloo soldier while continuing to monitor the stats of the Psycho Satellite.

"I've just gotten a report that two of our men stationed above the base near the outside Eastern elevator entrance were found unconscious by their comrades and upon awakening, neither of them had a clue on how they had fallen asleep so suddenly. Also...we've learned that the elevator of the specific entrance was used just recently and we're trying to figure out on who may have gained access to the elevator from within their own opportunity. Agent Shadow...I don't mean to bring you this type of tough news at a time like this sir, but it seems that we may have some possible intruders from within the base" said the specific Shadaloo soldier.

Upon hearing that statement from the specific Shadaloo soldier with his own detection, Charlie had made a small growl through his metal skull-like mask as he realized that someone had infiltrated the base in such an unexpected manner and upon knowing that Bison's devious plan was in danger of being destroyed in an unexpected state, Charlie had decided to do something about it from within his own sharp time.

"Get in contact with the other soldiers and do a full perimeter search of this entire base. Check every part from top to bottom and leave no room unaccounted for. Also...I want you to put this base on Level 2 lockdown so that our possible intruders don't have the chance to escape and thus...we can capture them and punish them as we see fit. Lord Bison's plan will not be ruined by this unexpected development and neither he nor I will tolerate failure when least expected. Now get going" said Charlie as he slightly turned his head around to the specific Shadaloo soldier so that he could look and speak to him in a cold and demanding state.

"Yes sir" said the specific Shadaloo soldier as he nodded in agreement with Charlie on his statement and that he had wasted no time in leaving the computer room in an instant so that he could carry out Charlie's orders without any hesitation or second thought.

Meanwhile, Guile, Hayate, Carol, and Ryuhi were making their way down the right direction of the current corridor that they were in and that the quartet was determined to find the specific room which held the control of the Psycho Satellite from within its time.

As the group had continued to make their way down the corridor from within a calm and silent-like manner, an unexpected alarm had started to ring out throughout the entire base in a surprising state and that the four fighters had made some shocked gasps on their faces as they didn't expect for the alarm to go off in such an undetected manner.

"What the...?" said Guile as he made a shocked expression on his face in hearing the blazing alarm from within his own detection.

"Don't tell me they found out about our presence here already?" said Carol as she looked on in a worried state.

"It looks to be that way Carol" said Hayate as he looked on in a sternful manner.

"Guess all of us are no longer able to sneak around this base" said Ryuhi in a frustrated way.

"That seems to be the case Ryuhi and it won't be long before the welcoming committe comes looking for us, so let's get moving and try to find the room which has the Psycho Satellite's control in it" said Guile as he spoke in a serious tone.

From there, Hayate, Carol, and Ryuhi had nodded in agreement with Guile on his statement and that the group had wasted no time in sprinting down the hallway from within their own sight, determined to avoid their potential pursuers so that they could attempt to complete their mission with no problem standing in their way.

In their own time, the four fighters had sprinted down the corridors of the underground base's Eastern wing section and that the group didn't stop in their own sight as they knew that their potential pursuers were after them and that they couldn't afford to get caught when least expected. Despite the fact that small groups of Shadaloo soldiers were dispatched to check the entire underground base and seek out the intruding fighters, Guile, Ryuhi, Hayate, and Carol were able to elude them for a short period of time and from within that duration, the four fighters were able to make their way towards the middle section of the underground base.

While sprinting down the left direction of the latest corridor that they were in, the four fighters were shocked to see that a couple of Shadaloo soldiers were coming towards them from the opposite direction and that the soldiers themselves had carried some small steel bats in their right hands, determined to use them as they were getting ready to attack the intruding fighters from within their own sprint.

"Looks like we got company" said Ryuhi as he looked at the approaching Shadaloo soldiers in a sternful way.

"We have no time to deal with these pests. Let's crush them right now and be on our way" said Guile in a determined manner.

"Right" said Hayate and Carol as they nodded in agreement with Guile on his statement.

From there, the four fighters had came into contact with the small group of Shadaloo soldiers from within their sprint and began fighting against them without any hesitation or second thought, determined to defeat them from within the given chance of their own perceptive sight.

As two of the Shadaloo soldiers had tried to attack Guile with their small steel bats, the Air Force lieutenant was able to evade the strikes that came towards him by his opponents and that he immediately fought back against the soldiers by using a couple of hard punches to strike them through their metal skull-like masks so that he could send them crashing to the ground and knocking them out in an instant. While that happened, Ryuhi had fought against a couple of Shadaloo soldiers that tried to attack him in his own time and that the Hiryu No Ken fighter was able to fight back against his opponents with his Kung Fu skills, pinpointing his opponents' weak spots through the use of his Singan ability and thus, he was able to instantly strike and defeat them with his swift punches and kicks, knocking them out in his own accord and opportunity.

As for Hayate and Carol...the two of them were able to take on the rest of the Shadaloo soldiers from within the battle, in which Hayate had used both his boomerang skills and karate kicks to strike and defeat the soldiers that came in his direction while Carol was able to defeat her fair share of soldiers through the use of her own graceful kicks and strong Olympic ball throwing that was combined with her unique Aikido counter techniques.

Upon managing to defeat the specific group of Shadaloo soldiers from within their time, the four fighters had joined up with one another from upon a specific spot of the current corridor so that they could speak to each other and get prepared to continue on their mission with no hesitation or second thought.

"Now that we're done with these slimeballs, I'd say that the four of us need to continue on as soon as possible" said Guile.

"Agreed. Time is not on our side and we can't afford to run into any more trouble in our path. Let's get going and attempt to complete our mission" said Ryuhi.

"Right" said Hayate and Carol in unison as they nodded in agreement with Ryuhi on his statement and from there, the group had proceeded to continuing their trek down the left direction of the current corridor so that they could attempt to find the specific room which had the control of the Psycho Satellite in it.

As the group had made a left turn from within sight of the next corner fork so that they could head down the left direction of the latest corridor without any problem, Ryuhi had made a small gasp on his face as he detected that something was wrong from within sight and that he decided to stop his friends in an unexpected manner from within their own sharp run.

"Stop right now you guys. I can sense that something is amiss" said Ryuhi as he immediately stopped from his current sprint in an instant so that he could look on in a sternful and tense manner.

"What do you mean Ryuhi?" said Guile as he, Hayate, and Carol had stopped in their own tracks as well so that they could look at Ryuhi in a surprised yet concerned way.

"Right now...I'm detecting that someone is heading our way Guile and I can tell that it's not an average Shadaloo soldier. I can feel a faint yet powerful dark energy aura coming directly from this particular person and it's unlike anything that I've ever detected before" said Ryuhi as he looked on in a sternful sight.

"Just who exactly is it?" said Hayate in a determined manner.

"I'm not sure on who it is Hayate, but it's safe to say that all of us are about to meet up with them soon enough. Stay on guard you guys" said Ryuhi as he spoke in a cautious tone while placing himself from within a prepared fighting state.

Upon hearing that statement from Ryuhi with their own detection, Guile, Hayate, and Carol had made some cautious expressions on their faces as they realized that the Hiryu No Ken fighter had a strong point about his word and the three fighters had to take their friend's explanation to heart in knowing that anything was bound to happen from within their dangerous infiltration of Secret Point 48106.

Just then, the group had heard a couple of approaching footsteps that was coming directly from the direction that they were heading to and upon hearing the coming footsteps in their own detection, Guile, Hayate, Carol, and Ryuhi had made some determined glances on their faces as they realized that the specific person was making their way towards them and that all of them were ready to face off against the specific person without any hesitation or second thought.

Within time, the specific person had came into the sight of the group as they slowly made their way towards them from within a precise state and as the four fighters saw the specific person with their own eyes, all of them were surprised to see the identity of the specific person from within their own accord and opportunity.

To Carol's own personal glance...she was shocked to see that the specific person who stopped and stood a few feet away from her group's position was none other than Fevrier and that the beautiful French gymnast had made a surprised gasp on her face as she didn't expect to encounter her missing friend so suddenly from within the current situation and that the scene itself was something that caught Carol off-guard in her own direct time.

While standing a few feet away from Carol and the others, Fevrier had kept her head down from within sight as her face was shadowed from everyone's current view and that the French Shadaloo assassin was dressed in her specific female Shadaloo fighting attire, indicating the fact that Fevrier had indeed proved herself in being a loyal servant to Bison and Shadaloo.

"What the...? A female soldier?" said Guile as he looked at Fevrier in a surprised way.

"Not just a female soldier Guile. I can detect that this person has a strong amount of dark energy coming directly from them and that it's giving me an uneasy feeling right now. Something tells me that they're not gonna let us pass through on our way" said Ryuhi.

"No joke" said Guile.

"Hang on a minute you guys. This particular person is Carol's friend Adela. The one that we told you about back at the hotel" said Hayate as he looked on in a surprised yet cautious manner.

"Carol's friend?" said Guile as he and Ryuhi had made some shocked expressions on their faces in hearing that statement from Hayate.

"Yeah and for us to encounter her here and now is something that makes me both happy and cautious at the same time. I can only hope that Carol won't be forced to go through a similar situation that happened back in France a while ago" said Hayate as he looked on while having a precise glance on his face.

"A...Adela...I can't believe it. It's really you" said Carol as she looked at Fevrier in a surprised yet emotional manner.

"So Carol...it's you and your friends who are the intruders here in the base. I must say that this is quite surprising" said Fevrier as she spoke in a calm voice while continuing to keep her head down upon sight.

"Adela...I'm so glad to see you again and that you're perfectly well. After what happened back in Paris...I thought that something bad was gonna happen to you in due time, but it seems that I was wrong on that statement there" said Carol as she got in front of the group so that she could speak to Fevrier in a happy state.

"Why is it that you came here to this place Carol? Did you and your friends come to stop Master Bison's plan?" said Fevrier.

"Yes we did Adela and also...we've come to save you and take you back to Paris so that you can get immediate help and be restored back to your normal self. Please let us go through with our mission Adela. Countless lives are at stake right now and we can't afford to fail in our time" said Carol in a pleading sight.

"I'm afraid that I can't oblige to that request Carol. You see...I have my orders to stop those who are trying to prevent Master Bison from succeeding with his glorious plan and I don't intend on holding back against you or anyone else who poses a threat to the plan itself" said Fevrier.

"But Adela..." said Carol as she tried to reason with her friend upon sight, but before Carol could say another word, Fevrier had slowly lifted her face up from her current standing position so that she could look at Carol and the others in her own accord and upon seeing Fevrier's face with her own eyes, Carol had made a horrified gasp on her face as she saw that Fevrier wasn't the same person that she knew, in which the eyes of the French Shadaloo assassin had looked to be dilated and not full of life on sight and that Fevrier herself had held a small frown on her face while looking at a shocked Carol from within the scenario of the confrontation.

"Adela...?" said Carol as she looked on in an emotionally shocked state.

Not giving a direct warning from within sight, Fevrier had immediately disappeared from her standing position via her fast mach speed and upon doing that action, the French Shadaloo assassin had made a fast sprint towards Carol's current position so that Fevrier could strike the beautiful French gymnast's stomach with a fast right punch, causing Carol to make a shocked gasp on her face in feeling the unexpected physical strike that came towards her by Fevrier and that the impact of the attack had sent Carol flying through the air in a surprising manner so that she could crash upon the ground through her back and lie a few feet away in a painful state while dropping her Olympic pink ball from within the process of her harsh crash.

"Carol!" cried Hayate as he, Guile, and Ryuhi had immediately rushed over to where Carol had lied from so that the three of them could come to her immediate aid without any hesitation or second thought.

As Carol was being helped up from the ground by Hayate, the beautiful French gymnast couldn't help but see that Fevrier had stood a small distance away from her and that the French Shadaloo assassin had continued to hold her emotionless glance on her face, causing Carol to make a worried expression on sight as she realized that Fevrier was determined to hurt her and her friends from within the duration of the impromptu standoff.

"If you think that your words will be able to affect me like last time, then you're sadly mistaken Carol. Thanks to Master Bison, I have been freed from my worthless emotions and that I can carry out any deed with no hesitation or second thought. Besides that...I've been enhanced by Master Bison's Psycho Power and that I'm now at a level in which none of you can comprehend. Coming here in a futile attempt to stop Master Bison's plan was a grave mistake on your part Carol and I will see to it that neither you nor your friends will leave this place alive" said Fevrier.

"Please Adela. Don't go through with it. You have to fight Bison's control against you. You have to remember on who you really are" said Carol as she managed to get back up from the ground while picking up her Olympic pink ball with her right hand so that she could stand up on her own two feet and look at Fevrier in a worried way.

"Your desperate plea fall on deaf ears Carol. I told you before that I am free of my emotions and that I can easily carry out any mission with nothing holding me back. Now...either you and your friends get prepared to fight back against me or accept the pleasure in forfeiting your lives to me" said Fevrier as she cracked her knuckles a bit before placing herself in her own fighting stance.

"I'm afraid that you're not gonna get the chance to carry out your threat my young friend" said Guile as he and Ryuhi had immediately got in front of Hayate and Carol so that the two of them could confront Fevrier in an instant while placing themselves in their own fighting stances.

"We won't let you or anyone else get in the way of our mission in having to stop the Psycho Satellite from firing upon Ayutthaya City and even if you are Carol's friend...we won't hold anything back against you and we will defeat you right here and now" said Ryuhi.

"Hang on a minute you guys! You can't fight against Adela! She's still under Bison's mind control. There has to be another way to save her" said Carol as she spoke in a shocked manner upon witnessing Guile and Ryuhi's preparation to fight against Fevrier from within their given time.

"I'm sorry Carol, but I don't see no other option in getting past this situation. Whether you like it or not...we have no choice but to fight Adela if we're to get the opportunity in continuing our task of stopping that satellite from firing in due time. I promise you though that Ryuhi and I won't fully hurt your friend and that we'll do everything we can to end this scenario as quickly as possible" said Guile as he looked back at Carol in a sternful yet concerned way.

"You guys..." said Carol as she continued to look on in a worried state while Hayate had stood by her side and that he too had looked on in his own worried state.

"If you fools are about done talking, I'd say that we need to get this fight going as quickly as possible. The sooner that I eliminate all of you, the better" said Fevrier as she looked on in an anticipated way.

"Don't get the wrong idea in thinking that you'll be able to defeat the two of us in combat. It won't exactly be a walk in the park for you my arrogant friend" said Guile in a precise way while continuing to be in his fighting stance.

"That's right and Guile and I aren't gonna go easy on you just cause you're a woman. We will defeat you and proceed to disabling the Psycho Satellite in our own sight" said Ryuhi as he continued to be in his own fighting stance as well.

"You can try to fight me if you can, but I assure you that failure is in your future and that Master Bison's plan will succeed. Now then...let's begin shall we?" said Fevrier as she looked at Guile and Ryuhi in a ruthless manner and that the French Shadaloo assassin was ready to take on the two fighters in her own accord, causing Guile and Ryuhi to keep their defenses up as they were prepared to take on Fevrier from within the impromptu fight of the dark stormful night.

As Carol and Hayate saw that their friends were about to take on Fevrier from within their own glance, the young couple had made some worried expressions on their faces as they realized that they were in a tough situation from within their time and even though they didn't want to see Fevrier get hurt during the impromptu confrontation, they knew that they couldn't afford to have anyone or anything get in the way of their mission in having to stop the Psycho Satellite from firing upon Ayutthaya City.

Upon realizing that she couldn't afford to have her friends take on Fevrier from within their time and knowing that the conflict against her brainwashed friend was a problem that she had to solve in her own personal sight, Carol had made a frustrated yet determined glance on her face as she decided to waste no time in speaking out in an unexpected state so that she could get Fevrier's attention from within her own given chance.

"Hold it Adela! If you want to fight someone so bad, then fight me instead. That's what you've wanted all this time, isn't it?" said Carol as she spoke out in a strong and precise tone.

"Carol?" said Guile as he, Ryuhi, and Hayate had looked at Carol in a surprised way upon hearing her unexpected statement with their own detection.

"He he he. Indeed you're right my old friend and once I get rid of you, I won't have to think about you interfering in my life any more. I promise you that I'll make your death a quick one Carol and that you won't suffer much in the long run" said Fevrier as she spoke to Carol in a calm yet threatening sight.

"That's not gonna happen Adela. One way or another...I will save you from Bison's disgusting control and show you that I will go to great lengths to ensure that you and I are able to continue having a strong friendship that we've established since childhood" said Carol as she looked on in a worried yet determined way.

"Are you certain that you want to go through this Carol? I mean...Ryuhi and I are more than willing to try to help save your friend and ensure that you don't be forced to fight against her in a reluctant state" said Guile.

"Don't worry about me Guile. I now understand that having to speak to Adela through pleading words is out of the question. If I'm to save my friend from Bison's evil influence, I'm gonna have to hold nothing back in my time and show her that I will fight against her in a passionate manner to save her, no matter what" said Carol as she immediately got in front of the group once more so that she could stand on her ground in a firm way and look at Fevrier in a bold and persistent state, causing the French Shadaloo assassin to make a small growl on her face as she realized that her friend was prepared to take her on with a newfound determination and that Fevrier herself was prepared for the impromptu battle in her own devious sight.

"Before we get things started Adela...I want you to first let my friends go so that you and I can fight on an even playing field" said Carol.

"What?" said Hayate in his mind as he made a shocked expression on his face in hearing that statement from his girlfriend.

"And why would I do such a thing like that Carol? You know as well as I do that I can't afford to allow you or your comrades to stop Master Bison's plan. As I said before...neither of you are leaving this place alive and that your fate is sealed right here and now" said Fevrier.

"I don't think so Adela. If I know you real well, you'd never turn down a challenge that comes from your childhood friend and that you would want to finish something against me with a fair slate. Even if you say that you're no longer held back by your emotions...I can assure you that this fight would be something that you'd greatly appreciate in your own time and that you would want the pleasure to defeat me from within our personal clash. Am I right?" said Carol.

Upon hearing that statement from Carol with her own detection, Fevrier had made a small smile on her face as she knew that the beautiful French gymnast was right about her direct word and that the French Shadaloo assassin had wanted to defeat Carol without any hesitation or second thought so that she could eliminate the last possible threat to her own well-being.

"Yes you are Carol and having to eliminate you with my own two hands would be something that I'd greatly appreciate. Very well then. Your friends can leave if they want to, but I give you fair warning that when I'm done with you, your friends will be the next ones to get eliminated Carol and if I don't do the job, then my future comrades will" said Fevrier.

"We'll see about that Adela. Guys...you better get going while you still have the opportunity to do so. I'll take care of Adela in my own time" said Carol as she looked and spoke to Hayate, Guile, and Ryuhi in a sharp way.

"Hang on a minute Carol! We can't just leave you here alone to fight Adela. For all we know...a couple of those Shadaloo soldiers might come and help her attack you when least expected" said Hayate as he spoke in a sternful yet concerned sight while coming up and standing next to Carol from within his time.

"I know of the risks that's involved from within this move Sho and even though you're worried about my safety, I assure you that I'll be fine. The main concern is for you and the others to locate the room with the Psycho Satellite's control in it and seeing to it that Ayutthaya City is safe from Shadaloo's evil threat" said Carol.

"But Carol..." said Hayate as he attempted to talk to his girlfriend about her decision, but before Hayate could speak another word, Carol had immediately caught him off-guard by giving him an unexpected kiss on his own lips, causing Hayate to make a shocked expression on his face as he didn't expect for Carol to kiss him so suddenly during their conversation and that the boomerang-wielding warrior had blushed in a surprised manner from within his own time.

Upon finishing up her kiss towards Hayate, Carol had brought herself back from him so that she could look at him in a calm and cheerful manner, causing Hayate to make a precise expression on his own face as he realized that his girlfriend was passionate and determined to help save Fevrier from within her own personal sight and that Hayate himself knew that he had to let Carol do what she felt was the right action from within the specific scenario of the dark night.

"Sho...I promise you that I'll be okay. This is something that I have to do on my own and neither you nor the others can get involved. Rest assured that you and I will be together again when all of this is over and that the two of us and the rest of our friends will be able to head back home in one piece. Trust me on this sweetie" said Carol as she spoke to Hayate in a calm yet determined state.

As Hayate had heard that statement from Carol and saw the confident glance that was on his girlfriend's face, the boomerang-wielding warrior had made a small smile on his face as he nodded in agreement with the beautiful French gymnast on her word and knew that Carol would be able to take care of herself without his help.

"Alright Carol. If you say that you'll be able to handle this on your own, then I won't stop you from doing what you believe is the right action. Still though...I want you to stay safe and be okay when I see you again in due time" said Hayate.

"Don't worry about me honey. I promise you that everything will be fine and that I'll succeed in my mission of saving Adela from Bison's control. You and the others get going right now so that you can attempt to find the Psycho Satellite's control room" said Carol.

"Right" said Hayate as he nodded in agreement with Carol on her statement and from there, Hayate, Guile, and Ryuhi had proceeded to run down the left direction of the current corridor that they were in, leaving Carol and Fevrier behind as the two girls had proceeded to look at one another in their own precise state while continuing to stand a few feet away against each other from within their own sharp confrontation.

"I hope that you were able to enjoy that kiss Carol, for it'll be the last time that you ever see your boyfriend again" said Fevrier.

"That's where you're wrong Adela. I plan on being with Sho when this entire mess is finally over and also...I plan on taking you with me back to Paris so that I can help restore you back to your normal self" said Carol.

"Ha! You continue to talk and think like a naive fool Carol. It's time for you to realize the hard fact that Master Bison and Shadaloo will soon gain control over this world and that all who stand in their way will be crushed like the bugs that they are. It was nice having to see you again my old friend and that I appreciate your conversation with me, but now it's time that you and I get down to business. Your death will soon come to pass upon my watch and it shall be something that I'll greatly enjoy" said Fevrier as she placed herself in her fighting stance while looking at Carol in a calm yet ruthless way.

"Not if I fight back and prove to you that my determination to save you is much stronger than your evil power. I'm ready whenever you are Adela" said Carol as she placed herself in her own fighting stance while looking at Fevrier in a precise state and that the beautiful French gymnast was ready and willing to fight against her brainwashed friend without any hesitation or second thought from within their own battle.

Meanwhile in another corridor that was located from the middle section of the underground base, Chun-Li, Eiji S., Han, and Nicole had stood together in a strong state as the four of them were able to defeat a small group of Shadaloo soldiers that tried to attack them on sight and despite having to use up a small portion of their strength, the four fighters were able to stand in their own strong state as they were determined to overcome any obstacle that stood in the way of their current mission.

"At last...we're finally done with these scumbags" said Chun-Li as she panted a bit while trying to catch her breath from within her time.

"Indeed we are Chun-Li, but we're not out of the woods just yet" said Eiji S. as he held his Byakko Katana with his right hand.

"Eiji's got a strong point from within his word. There's a good chance that more of them might be on the way, so we need to get going while we still can" said Han as he held his longsword with his own right hand.

"Agreed" said Nicole as she nodded in agreement with her boyfriend on his statement while holding her magic wand with own her right hand and from there, the group had wasted no time in sprinting down the right direction of the current corridor that they were in so that they could attempt to avoid the next wave of Shadaloo soldiers in their own sight and time.

Upon managing to take a right turn from within a corner fork so that they could sprint down another corridor in an instant, Chun-Li, Eiji S., Han and Nicole saw that they were approaching some closed double doors that lied from the left-sided section of the current corridor and the appearance of the double doors had caught Chun-Li's sharp eye from within her own time of the group's sharp sprint.

As Chun-Li was able to get to the closed double doors, the Interpol Chinese agent had stopped in front of them without any hesitation and looked at the doors in a calm yet suspicious state as she knew that something valuable was behind the locked doors and that she was determined to get inside from within her own opportunity.

"What is it Chun-Li? Is something behind these doors?" said Nicole as she, Han, and Eiji S. had stopped from within their own running so that the three of them could walk up and stand next to Chun-Li from her current standing position in the direct corridor.

"I believe so Nicole and I have a strong feeling that the four of us need to check out what's behind them without any hesitation" said Chun-Li.

"Even if that was so...how exactly are we gonna get inside? It looks like the doors are sealed shut" said Han.

"Perhaps Han, but I highly doubt that these doors can withstand a full assault from my Hyakuretsu Kyaku attack. You and the others stand back. I'll need room to initiate my technique" said Chun-Li as she got prepared to attack the door from within her time.

As Eiji S., Han, and Nicole had understood Chun-Li's request and stood to the left side of their current standing position, the three of them saw that Chun-Li had placed herself from within her own fighting position and that the Interpol Chinese agent had held a determined expression on her face as she lifted her right foot up from the ground while standing upon her own left leg, getting ready to initiate her attack from within the scenario of the current situation.

"Hyakuretsu Kyaku!" yelled Chun-Li as she wasted no time in attacking the closed double doors with her lightning-fast kicks, striking both of them repeatedly without any hesitation and that Chun-Li had made a defiant yell on her face as she was determined to break the doors down from within her own glance.

Despite the tough defense that both doors had from within their structure, the two of them were soon knocked down by Chun-Li's hard rapid kicks and that Eiji S., Han, and Nicole had looked on in a surprised manner in seeing that Chun-Li was able to gain entrance to the unknown room through the use of her own strength and power.

"Whew! It's about time those two doors came crashing down. I thought for sure that my leg was gonna get overworked by the pressure of this task. Well then...shall we head in you guys?" said Chun-Li as she looked at her friends in a decent way.

"Of course Chun-Li" said Eiji S. as he, Han, and Nicole had nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement and that the three of them had proceeded to entering into the unknown room with Chun-Li.

Upon entering into the unknown room from within their time, Chun-Li, Eiji S., Han, and Nicole saw that they were in some sort of huge dark laboratory and that this particular room had plenty of computer stations and huge servers that stood from the side sections of the vicinity, each of them being on and active from within their own sight. Besides the computers and servers, there were also a couple of human-sized glass containers that were scattered throughout the upper levels of the laboratory and that the containers had held many specimens in an aquatic stasis of suspended animation, most of them being ranged from dead animals to humans who were either badly hurt or had missing limbs upon sight.

"W...what is this place? Some sort of laboratory?" said Nicole as she looked on in a worried yet disgusted manner in seeing the stasis containers with her own eyes while walking down the middle path of the laboratory with her friends.

"Seems to look that way Nicole and I highly doubt that any of us wants to know on what Shadaloo's experiments are in this room" said Han as he looked on in his own sternful state.

"That I agree" said Chun-Li as she nodded in agreement with Han on his statement while looking at the vicinity in her own perceptive way.

"Guys, look over there" said Eiji S. as he saw something that stood in front of the group's path from a small distance away.

Upon turning their glances over to the particular location that Eiji S. had looked at, Chun-Li, Han, and Nicole had made some surprised gasps on their faces as they saw that a glass container had sat from the middle ground section of the huge laboratory and that this particular container, which was connected to an unknown small platform machine that sat from the middle ground section of the room, had held a young female Caucasian woman from inside as she was within her own stasis of suspended animation and that she was unable to move from her current unconscious state, all while wearing a black long-sleeve jumpsuit that covered her entire body, having her long blonde hair flow down behind the upper portion of her back, having an oxygen mask over her mouth so that she could breathe in a precise state, and having a few wires which were stuck to her forehead via a couple of small skin plungers.

As the four fighters had made their way over to where the unknown woman had rested from in their own sight so that they could stand a few feet away from her and look on in a precise manner, Chun-Li had made a small gasp on her own face as she saw the identity of the young woman and that the Interpol Chinese agent didn't expect to meet this particular person in her own glance and accord.

"What in the world...? This girl...she's the same person that I met back in China during the Mr. Chow incident. The one who calls herself "Killer Bee". Why is she inside that glass container all of a sudden? Is Shadaloo attempting to warp her body and mind through some sort of unknown twisted experiment? If that's the case, I can't allow it to happen. If I free this Killer Bee girl from the stasis that she's in right now, then perhaps her original mindset will be restored back to normal and that I'll be able to get some information from her about Shadaloo itself" said Chun-Li in her mind as she continued to look on in a shocked way while identifying the unknown woman as Killer Bee.

"It looks like a young woman is in there you guys. Why do you think she's inside that container?" said Nicole.

"I'm not sure on that question there Nicole, but it's safe to say that she's in a different situation from the others that we've seen. From what I can tell...it seems that this woman is going through some sort of stasis simulation at the moment" said Chun-Li.

"Stasis simulation?" said Eiji S. in a puzzled way.

"Yeah and even though the concept is quite complicated, I know for a fact that this woman is enduring some kind of body and mind alteration right now and depending on the settings of the simulation itself...her treatment will either lead to a better or worse conclusion for her. Considering that we're in a Shadaloo base right now, I highly doubt that our friend is recieving a decent treatment in her own time and upon knowing this, I'm gonna attempt to help free this person and see if she'll be okay" said Chun-Li as she wasted no time in making her way over to a computer station which was in front of and connected to the platform machine that held the specific glass container upon sight so that she could sit down from its chair and start typing upon its keyboard while looking at its monitor from within the process of her action and checking out the current statistics of the stasis simulation.

"Are you certain that's a good idea Chun-Li? I mean...for all we know, this girl could in fact be a member of Shadaloo and awakening her would be a big mistake on our part" said Han as he, Nicole, and Eiji S. had stood behind Chun-Li as they watched her work from within their own time.

"I highly doubt it Han. None of us can forget the fact that Shadaloo has a nasty habit of kidnapping innocent people and brainwashing them into being their loyal servants. Somehow in some way...I feel that this girl is one of their victims and that we need to help her out as soon as possible. Even if your accusation about her being a member of Shadaloo is true...it would still be wrong for us to leave her here in this position and that we need to help her out while we still can. Besides that...there's a good chance that in her weakened state...we might be able to get some information from her about Shadaloo's criminal activities and an opportunity like this is something we can't afford to pass up" said Chun-Li as she continued to type upon the computer station's keyboard from within her personal determination.

"Do you think that you can release her from her condition Chun-Li?" said Nicole.

"I might be able to Nicole, but it may take a few minutes to bypass the security clearance of this computer. Once I'm able to...having to gain the option of releasing her from her current stasis should be no problem for me" said Chun-Li as she worked very hard from within her computer typing.

"While you're doing that, Han and I will head back to the entrance and keep a lookout for any more Shadaloo soldiers that might head our way" said Eiji S. in a precise manner.

"If you're able to...hurry up with the revival Chun-Li. Time is not on our side" said Han as he and Eiji S. had wasted no time in running back to the main entrance of the laboratory so that the two of them could stand guard for any unexpected Shadaloo soldiers that might come their way when least expected.

As Chun-Li had continued to type upon the computer station's keyboard from within her sight, the Interpol Chinese agent saw that she had managed to bypass the security clearance of the specific computer and upon managing to do so, Chun-Li was able to open a new computer screen, which had displayed a recent journal entry log of Killer Bee's stasis simulation. Curious at the unknown content of the journal entry log, Chun-Li had wasted no time in opening it so that she could look at the notes and see on what the stasis simulation was about in her own accord.

Upon seeing the details of the recent journal entry log with their own eyes, Chun-Li and Nicole saw that it read: "**Journal Entry Log #420 - It seems that our Doll prototype is starting to regain a portion of her self-awareness and that Lord Bison isn't too pleased to know of it. Cammy White, who is codenamed Killer Bee, has failed another mission that was assigned to her by Lord Bison and that the failure of this mission has left us of Shadaloo's science department in a state of self-doubt and uncertainty. It's no surprise to any of us in realizing this particular problem, given the fact that Killer Bee is the first prototype of the Doll project and that her current abilities are outdated from the other Dolls who serve Lord Bison. Ever since she was brought into Shadaloo at the age of 13, we worked tirelessly to perfect Killer Bee into being the first Doll for Lord Bison, serving him with undying loyalty as she was to fight for him using her enhanced fighting and physical abilities. Despite the fact that we were able to modify all of her skills from within her earlier time of being with Shadaloo and seeing to it that she was trained to be the first of many personal female assassins for Lord Bison, we were unable to gain full control of her mind from within our work and even though Killer Bee was able to carry out most of her past missions with no problem, the inner conflict of our programming against her mind's own inner self-conscience had slowly interfered in her work and that it's caused many complications for all of us, especially Lord Bison. As of the moment...we're attempting to use a newly-developed memory program to help rewrite the direct core of Killer Bee's psyche and ensure that she'll be able to follow future direct orders with no hesitation or second thought. Even though I'm uncertain of what the results will be, I can only hope for the best that Killer Bee will finally be under our control and that this problem will cease to exist, but if the procedure turns out to be a failure, then I fear that Killer Bee's future in Shadaloo will end in a grim manner.**"

When Chun-Li had read the full extent of the computer screen's journal entry log, the Interpol Chinese agent had made a shocked yet sympathetic glance on her face as she realized that Killer Bee, whose real name was now identified as Cammy White, had been a victim of Shadaloo herself and despite their past encounter back in China, Chun-Li couldn't help but feel sorry for Cammy in knowing that she was taken from her home at a young age and forced to be an assassin for an evil organization such as Shadaloo.

"So it seems that Killer Bee isn't the cold-blooded assassin that I suspected her to be. She's just like any other victim of Shadaloo who was forced to become an assassin against her will and that her entire life was taken from her by these bastards. To know that they're now attempting to control her mind fully is something that disgusts me right now and I can't allow it to happen. Regardless of the risk involved...I have to free her from this procedure and see if she'll be able to help us out in the long run" said Chun-Li in her mind while thinking about the current scenario from within her own personal time.

"I can't believe that Shadaloo would stoop so low in kidnapping an innocent person when they're young just so they can turn them into one of their slaves. It makes me sick to my stomach in thinking about it" said Nicole as she looked on in an angered manner from having to read the journal entry log in her own sight.

"That I agree Nicole and knowing that this woman is in current danger at the hands of Shadaloo right now is something that none of us can overlook. If I can tap into the current program of this stasis simulation, I should be able to help free her at the given moment and ensure that she doesn't undergo any potential harsh treatment" said Chun-Li as she continued to type upon the computer station's keyboard in a relentless way.

Upon bypassing and opening up some programs that were within the computer, Chun-Li saw that she had managed to come to a specific screen which displayed the option to stop Cammy's stasis simulation, but before Chun-Li could consider that option from within her time, she noticed a direct warning that was located from within the specific screen and it told the Interpol Chinese agent that stopping the simulation from within its current progress would have a possible risk towards the direct subject and that Cammy herself would possibly suffer temporary or permanent memory damage from within the ceasing of the simulation.

Even though Chun-Li had realized that Cammy's mentality was in danger from within this tough move, the Interpol Chinese agent was determined to help save her without any hesitation and that she was prepared to face whatever scenario that awaited her from within the current situation of the direct moment.

"Here goes nothing" said Chun-Li in her mind as she pushed a specific button on the keyboard that caused the direct stop of the stasis simulation and upon doing that action, the aquatic stasis water from within Cammy's glass container had slowly exited from its bottom section via a drainage pipe from within the platform machine so that Cammy herself could come down from her floating state and lie upon the glass and bottom section of the container from within an unconscious state.

"Let's check up on her Nicole and see if she's okay" said Chun-Li as she immediately got up from her seat in a fast manner so that she could waste no time in heading over to the specific glass container in an instant.

"Right" said Nicole as she nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement and that the cleric priestess-in-training had ran with Chun-Li over to the glass container so that the two of them could check up on Cammy from within their own opportunity.

As Chun-Li and Nicole were able to open up the glass container from its left side and free Cammy from the oxygen mask and small forehead wires, the two girls had brought Cammy out of the container and placed her upon the middle floor of the laboratory, looking at her in a worried state as they tried to check up on her current condition from within their time.

"Cammy, can you hear me?" said Chun-Li as she kneeled towards Cammy from her left side.

"Are you okay?" said Nicole as she kneeled from the right side of Cammy's lying state.

As Cammy had continued to lie upon the ground from within an unconscious state, she slowly began to regain her own consciousness and upon managing to open her own eyes, the British Shadaloo assassin saw that Chun-Li and Nicole were looking at her in a worried way, causing Cammy to make a small groan on her face as she tried to figure out on what was going on at the moment.

"W...where...am I? What's...going on?" said Cammy as she looked on in a tired and weary state.

"It's okay my young friend. You're safe now" said Chun-Li as she made a relieved sigh on her face in seeing that Cammy was now okay from within her glance.

"Who...are you people...and what's...happening?" said Cammy as she got up from her lying state so that she could look at Chun-Li and Nicole in a puzzled manner from her current sitting position.

"It's a long story to explain and that my friend and I don't exactly have the time to give you the full details, but I assure you that you'll know everything when all of this is over Miss Cammy" said Nicole in a gentle way.

"Cammy...? Is that...my name...?" said Cammy as she looked on in a puzzled sight.

"Of course it is, but why do you ask? Are you suffering from amnesia?" said Chun-Li as she and Nicole had made some surprised gasps on their faces upon hearing that question from Cammy.

"I...think I am. I'm not exactly sure on who I am...or where I came from. Everything is a complete blur to me right now and whenever I try to think, my head starts to hurt" said Cammy as she placed her right hand upon her forehead while having a painful expression on her face.

"She must be suffering from the memory damage that was brought upon her when I turned off the stasis simulation during its running. I knew that something like this would happen and that I would somehow endanger this girl in my own time, but still...I had to save her while I had the chance to do so and ensure that Shadaloo didn't get the opportunity to abuse her any further. What's done is done and that the problem itself can't be fixed, but I'm sure that this is the best scenario for Cammy, given the fact that she won't remember any of the terrible crimes that she committed while under Shadaloo's control" said Chun-Li in her mind as she looked on while having a sternful yet precise expression on her face.

"So tell me...what exactly is happening right now?" said Cammy as she looked on in a calm state.

"I'm afraid that we can't say at the moment Cammy, but what we can tell you is that all of us are in danger right now and that we need to escape this place as soon as possible. Think you can stand?" said Chun-Li as she and Nicole had stood up from their kneeling positions in a decent way.

"Indeed" said Cammy as she managed to get up from her ground's sitting position so that she could stand on her own two feet without any hesitation or problem.

As Chun-Li, Nicole, and Cammy had stood with each other from within their time, Han had quickly ran over to where the girls had stood from and that the tough Scottish swordsman had held an exhausted expression on his face as he had to explain to the trio about a situation that was happening right now.

"Girls, I hate of having to interrupt your conversation with each other, but we need to get out of this area and fast. A couple of Shadaloo soldiers have just appeared and Eiji is attempting to fight them off in order to buy us some time" said Han as he joined up with the girls in his own time.

"If that's the case...I'd say that all of us need to get going while we still can. Nicole, can you watch over Cammy?" said Chun-Li.

"Of course I can Chun-Li. Just leave her protection to me" said Nicole as she nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement.

"Let's get going while we still can everyone. We can't afford to let the enemy get the advantage over us" said Han as he spoke in a sharp state and from there, Chun-Li, Nicole, and Cammy had wasted no time in leaving their current standing position of the laboratory with Han so that the four of them could quickly exit from its main entrance and join up with Eiji from his own current location outside the specific corridor of where the laboratory was located from.

**Ayutthaya City, Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Ayutthaya Historical Park**

Meanwhile at the Ayutthaya Historical Park, the battle between Rose S. and Bison had continued on from within sight upon the specific Western grassy field which lied near the Wat Phra Sri Sanphet and during the intense battle, the Italian fortune teller had fought her hardest against the Shadaloo overlord in a precise state while the raging darm storm of the night had continued to get worse from within its own duration.

As Rose S. had unleashed a strong flurry of energy scarf lashes against Bison, the Shadaloo overlord had used his quick evasion to avoid each lash that came towards him from his opponent and during his evasion, Bison had made a small smirk on his face as he played with Rose S. from within her fighting effort, causing Rose S. to have a sternful expression on her own face as she knew that Bison was toying with her in an instant and that she was determined to make him pay from within her own personal time and accord.

When Rose S. had tried to throw a strong energy lash towards Bison, the Shadaloo overlord had managed to evade the move very quickly and upon doing so, Bison had wasted no time in grabbing the right end tip of Rose S's Ki-covered energy scarf with his own left hand, causing Rose S. to make a small gasp on her face as she didn't expect for her enemy to grab her scarf in such a surprising state.

Upon managing to grab Rose S.'s scarf with his own hand, Bison had wasted no time in channeling his Psycho Power through the scarf as a conduit so that he could attack Rose S. through a harsh electrical energy attack, causing the Italian fortune teller to make a painful scream on her face as she felt the ruthless surge of dark energy that was brought upon her by Bison and even though she tried her best to withstand the excruciating pain, Rose S. was unable to endure the strength of the harsh attack in her own worried manner.

As Bison felt that he had used an approximate amount of his Psycho Power against Rose S., he wasted no time in letting go of her scarf's right end so that he could allow Rose S. to stagger back a bit from her standing position in a painful sight, enabling Bison to attack her through the use of a fast right-handed Psycho Shot so that the dark projectile could strike Rose S. in an instant, making a direct hit on sight as Rose S. had made a painful cry on her face in feeling the direct impact of the projectile attack and that the Italian fortune teller was thrusted into the air through a violent state so that she could crash upon the ground through her back and lie in a roughed-up state from Bison's own glance.

When Bison saw that Rose S. was left vulnerable from her current lying state, the Shadaloo overlord had wasted no time in making an unexpected huge jump in the air so that he could fly on over to where Rose S. had lied from and attempt to attack her through the use of a descending double foot stomp, crossing his arms in an instant and bringing both of his feet together in the air from within his time so that he could try to stomp Rose S.'s head in an unexpected and shocking way.

Upon seeing that Bison was coming straight towards her from the sky in an attempt to stomp her head with his descending attack, Rose S. had acted quickly in her own accord and wasted no time in rolling over to the left side of her lying position so that she could safely be away from the attacking range of Bison, in which had violently stomped the specific ground that Rose S. had once lied from and that Bison had made a sternful frown on his face as he didn't appreciate the fact that Rose S. was able to avoid his ruthless double foot stomp attack.

As Rose S. was able to get back up from the ground in her own sight and stand in a weary yet determined state from a few feet away, she saw that Bison was slowly approaching her while having a menacing presence from within his glance and upon seeing that her enemy was ready and willing to continue his harsh fight against her, Rose S. had looked on in her own precise state as she knew that her clash against Bison was bound to get much dangerous in an instant and that the Italian fortune teller was ready to face the trial that lied ahead of her from within the scenario that she was in right now.

While that was happening, the fight between Ryu and Ken had continued to take place from upon the specific Eastern grassy field which was located near the Wang Luang and during the progression of the intense battle, the young Japanese fighter and the US Martial Arts champion didn't let up from within their fighting as both rivals had clashed against each other in a hard and ruthless way, striking one another with a heavy wave of punches and kicks as the two of them sought to gain victory in their own persistent manner.

Even though Ryu realized that having to free Ken from Bison's evil influence wasn't gonna be an easy task for him, the young Japanese fighter was determined to overcome the situation that lied ahead of him so that he could help save his friend and ensure that Ken would be reunited with Eliza from within the conclusion of the current ordeal.

As the battle between Ryu and Ken had continued without any sign of stopping, a strong barrage of rain had started to pour down from the rising dark storm of the eventful night and despite the fact that both fighters were being soaked by the harsh weather, neither one didn't stop in an instant as the two rivals had continued to fight against one another without any hesitation or second thought.

When Ryu and Ken had threw their right fists towards each other's faces in a fast and strong manner, both attacks had struck the two fighters in a powerful state and the impact of the unison punches had forced Ryu and Ken to stagger back from one another in a harsh manner so that both of them could stand a few feet away from each other and regain their composure and focus in their own sharp manner.

Upon managing to shrug off each other's hard punches, Ryu and Ken had wasted no time in looking at one another from within their own fighting stances while a flash of lightning had came down from the raining dark storm of the night and while Ken had held an arrogant expression on his face, Ryu had made a sternful yet determined glance on his own face as wasn't gonna let the current threat overtake him and that he would fight to his hardest in order to help free Ken from Bison's control and ensure that himself and his friends would be able to gain the victory from within their struggle against the nightmarish ordeal.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, the fighters' scenarios continue to get tougher and unpredicable as all of them seek to overcome the situations that are placed in front of them. While Ryu struggles to help free Ken from Bison's evil influence, Rose S. finds herself in grave danger from having to deal with Bison's ruthless Psycho Power in her own frustrated manner. As that happens, Carol battles against Fevrier in an attempt to restore her friend back to normal while Chun-Li and her allies struggle to escape the ever-growing pursuit of Shadaloo soldiers with their new friend Cammy in tow and as for Guile, Hayate, and Ryuhi, the three of them are able to make their way to the specific control room, confronting Charlie in their own accord and that the trio seeks to disable the Psycho Satellite so that it doesn't get the chance to fire upon Ayutthaya City from within its own specific time. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	52. Chapter 51: Brave or Grave

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 4: The Shadaloo Story**

**Chapter 51: Brave or Grave**

**

* * *

**

**Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Secret Point 48106**

From within the secret Shadaloo underground base of Secret Point 48106, Carol had found herself battling against her brainwashed friend Fevrier from within a specific corridor that lied from the middle portion of the underground base and despite some reluctance from within her own fighting spirit, Carol was determined to fight against Fevrier in her own time and opportunity so that she could help free her friend from Bison's evil control and restore her back to her normal self.

Even though Carol knew that she was all alone from within the specific scenario of the fight and that she had no back-up to assist her in case things took an unexpected turn for the worse, the beautiful French gymnast was prepared to face any problem that showed up in her own time and that Carol herself wouldn't rest until she completed her task in having to save Fevrier from within the duration of the battle itself.

As the fight began in its own time, Carol had immediately jumped up into the air from within a fast state so that she could place some of her Ki energy into her Olympic pink ball and waste no time in throwing it towards Fevrier from within a fast strike, initiating her Rainbow Ball attack as it flew straight down towards Fevrier while it glowed very brightly from within a Ki energy aura barrage of rainbow colors.

When Fevrier saw that Carol's attack was coming towards her from within her glance, the French Shadaloo assassin had immediately jumped back from her current standing position so that she could land a few feet away in a safe state from the impact of the ball's strike towards her last standing position and with her own eyes, Fevrier saw that a small rainbow-like explosion had took place from within sight of the ball's impact to the ground, causing Fevrier to make a small frown on her face as she realized that having to fight against her old friend wasn't gonna be a walk in the park for her and that she would have to be real careful in handling her during the fight.

Upon managing to come back to the ground in a safe manner from within her own accord while successfully catching her rebounding Olympic pink ball with her right hand, Carol saw that her first attack against Fevrier had failed upon sight and that the beautiful French gymnast had decided to waste no time in continuing her assault against Fevrier from within the given chance of the tense battle.

"Swan Diving!" yelled Carol as she immediately ran towards Fevrier in a fast way so that she could get to a specific sweep range of Fevrier's current standing position and upon doing so while placing some of her own Ki energy into her feet, Carol had used both of her hands to grip her Olympic pink ball in a hard state so that she could do an unexpected forward flip towards Fevrier, using her pink ball in a delicate sight as she slammed it to the ground from within the duration of her technique so that she could lift herself off of its bouncy weight and use her own agility to flip herself towards Fevrier while having a strong streak of yellow Ki energy coming directly from her own two feet.

As Fevrier saw that Carol's second attack was coming straight towards her, the French Shadaloo assassin had quickly moved out of its attacking range by jumping to her right side in a fast state so that she would be able to avoid the incoming feet of Carol's special forward flip attack and see that her friend had managed to land safely upon the ground from within the conclusion of her second special attack.

Upon seeing an opening from within Carol's failed second strike, Fevrier had immediately went on the offensive and proceeded to attack Carol in a ruthless state with her fast punches and kicks, causing Carol to duck and evade the strikes that came towards her from her brainwashed friend and that Carol herself was determined to overcome Fevrier's offensive barrage so that she could attempt to fight back from within the given chance of her own opportunity.

"Adela wasn't kidding whe she said that her fighting abilities were enhanced. I can barely evade most of these strikes that are coming towards me at such a fast pace. One slip-up and it's all over for me" said Carol in her mind as she continued to avoid the attacks that were coming towards her from Fevrier.

As Fevrier had attempted to attack Carol with a fast left hand punch, the beautiful French gymnast was able to avoid the move at the last second and that Carol herself had tried to counterattack by throwing her own left punch towards Fevrier's face, but to the surprising shock of Carol, she saw that Fevrier was able to phase out from her standing position via her mach speed and that she had immediately reappeared behind Carol, not giving her friend any chance to react as she swiftly threw a hard right front kick towards Carol's back, making a direct impact on sight as the blow had knocked Carol to the ground in such a ruthless way and that the beautiful French gymnast had crashed upon the ground through her chest, lying in a roughed-up state as Carol had attempted to recover from the surprising attack in her own sight.

When Fevrier saw that Carol was left vulnerable from within her current position, the French Shadaloo assassin had made an immediate jump up into the air and that she had descended down towards Carol in an attempt to strike her back with a fast right foot stomp, but Carol had managed to quickly recover from Fevrier's last attack in her own opportunity and upon seeing that her brainwashed friend had tried to attack her in a surprising sight, the beautiful French gymnast had immediately rolled to the right of her lying position so that she could get to a safe range and avoid the right foot stomp that came from Fevrier.

Upon getting back up real quickly in her own opportunity so that she could stand a few feet away in a precise state, Carol saw that Fevrier had recovered from her failed foot stomp attack and that the French Shadaloo assassin her turned her sight around to where Carol had stood from so that she could look at her with a sternful glance on her face, causing Carol to make a sternful expression on her own face as she realized that Fevrier wasn't gonna make things easy for her during the duration of the fight.

"Realize the fact that your fighting skills are nothing compared to mine Carol. I have been trained very well to handle every type of opponent who would dare to threaten Master Bison and in my line of work...I never stop until the threat itself is extinguished from existence. Coming here was a big mistake on your part Carol and before this night is over...I will see to it that you and your friends are eliminated in no time at all" said Fevrier as she spoke in a cold and threatening tone.

"That's not gonna happen Adela. My friends will succeed in their mission of having to stop the Psycho Satellite and you will be restored back to your normal self. Even if I'm bruised and badly beaten up...I won't rest until I save you and make you remember your true self" said Carol as she looked at Fevrier in a precise manner while preparing herself for the continuation of her personal fight.

"Ha! You still delude yourself in thinking that you'll be able to save me when in reality it's you who needs to be saved Carol. You were always known for taking huge risks when it came to any gymnastics competition that you took part in and though you often overcame every risk with no problem so that you could gain the victory in the end, this scenario you're in right now is nothing compared to your past gymnastics. Naiveness is a dangerous thing to have when it comes to fighting against any opponent and unless you put your stupidity aside, you're bound to make a mistake that will cost you greatly in due time" said Fevrier.

"Even if what you say is true Adela...I'm not gonna reconsider my options in this matter. You say that I'm deluding myself in thinking that I can save you from Bison's evil influence and you claim that I'm naive in doing this task, but if you're asking me right now...I think it is you who's being naive from within the delusion Adela" said Carol as she spoke in a precise tone.

"Say what?" said Fevrier in a sternful way upon hearing that unexpected statement from Carol with her own detection.

"You heard me. In the time that I've known you since we were little kids...you were always a free-spirited person who sought to do things her way and that you would never allow anyone or anything to control your own destiny. You claim that Bison has helped freed you from your emotions so that you can carry out his evil deeds with no hesitation or second thought, but I highly doubt your claim to be true. I know that there's a part of you in there who wishes to be free from Bison's dark control and that you don't want to be that evil bastard's slave anymore. Mark my words when I say that I will help save you from him Adela and that the two of us will be able to head back to France once this entire ordeal is over" said Carol as she spoke and looked on in a determined state while placing herself from within her own fighting stance.

Upon hearing that statement from Carol in her own time, Fevrier had made a small growl on her face as she realized that her long-time friend wouldn't give up from within her own personal task and that the French Shadaloo assassin was determined to eliminate her without any hesitation so that she could complete her own mission in having to ensure that Bison's malevolent plan of the night wouldn't be stopped by Carol and the rest of her friends.

Meanwhile in another corridor that was located in the middle section of the underground base, Guile, Hayate, and Ryuhi had found themselves battling against a small group of Shadaloo soldiers that tried to attack them on sight via a surprise ambush and despite the fact that the trio were outnumbered from within the impromptu battle, the three fighters were able to overcome the soldiers in their own time and stand strong in a victorious manner from within their own glance and opportunity.

As one Shadaloo soldier had tried to get back up from the ground in his current roughed-up state, Guile had immediately went over to where the soldier had lied from so that he could pick up him from the ground through his shirt's collar and look at him in a sternful way from within his own chance and accord.

"Now listen up and listen well buddy boy. My friends and I don't have time to play hide and seek with your comrades, so why don't you do us a good favor and tell us the location of the Psycho Satellite's control room" said Guile as he spoke to the specific Shadaloo soldier in a cold sight while continuing to hold him through his shirt's collar.

"Yeah right. There's no way in hell that I'd ever betray Lord Bison and Shadaloo. You're not getting anything from me" said the specific Shadaloo soldier as he spoke in a defiant state through his metal skull-like mask.

"If that's the case...I guess you wouldn't mind if I take great pleasure in snapping your neck in two so that you can prove your worth in being a true member of Shadaloo. I'm sure than Bison would definitely commend you for dying in the name of himself and his organization" said Guile as he spoke in a ruthless tone towards the specific Shadaloo soldier and upon doing so, the Air Force lieutenant had wasted no time in grabbing the soldier's head through the use of tight headlock and that Guile himself was prepared to initiate his threat without any hesitation or second thought.

"W...wait a minute! I don't wanna die! I'll tell you everything you need to know. Please don't kill me!" cried the specific Shadaloo soldier as he spoke in a frightened way upon realizing that Guile was willing to go through on his threat in an instant and that he didn't want to be killed in such a surprising manner.

"Then start talking my friend. We don't have much time to waste" said Guile as he, Hayate, and Ryuhi were prepared to learn the location of the Psycho Satellite's control room in their own precise opportunity.

While that was happening, Chun-Li, Cammy, Eiji S., Han, and Nicole were sprinting down the right direction of a different corridor that was located from the middle section of the underground base and that the five fighters didn't stop from within their running as they were determined to avoid the pursuing small groups of Shadaloo soldiers in their own time and sight.

As Chun-Li and the others had continued to make their way down the right direction of the specific corridor, the five fighters had made some shocked gasps on their faces as they saw that another small group of Shadaloo soldiers were making their way towards them from the direction that they were heading in and that the soldiers themselves had stopped in their tracks as they prevented the specific fighters from continuing their sprint down the right direction of the specific corridor.

"Going somewhere?" said a Shadaloo soldier as he and his friends had stood a small distance away from Chun-Li and her allies while having a couple of small steel bats in their right hands.

"Crud! Just what we need: more scumbags getting in our way" said Eiji S. as he looked on in a sternful manner while gripping the hilt of his Byakko Katana with his right hand and that the young Japanese swordsman had stood alongside with his friends from their current standing position in the specific corridor of where they were located from.

"Killer Bee...? What in the world are you doing with the enemy? Are you assisting them?" said a second Shadaloo soldier as he saw Cammy with the fighters in his own surprised sight.

"K...Killer Bee? What exactly are you talking about? That's not my name" said Cammy as she spoke in a confused way upon hearing the second Shadaloo soldier's statement towards her.

"Is this suppose to be some sort of joke Killer Bee, cause if it is, none of us are laughing" said a third Shadaloo soldier as he spoke in a sternful tone upon hearing that direct statement from Cammy.

"Leave her out of this you slimeballs. It's us you're after" said Chun-Li as she stood in front of her group while looking at the Shadaloo soldiers in an angered yet determined state.

"Indeed you're right lady and once we get rid of you and your friends, we'll deal with Killer Bee ourselves and see to it that she's punished for her unexpected actions" said the first Shadaloo soldier as he and his comrades got ready to attack the fighters from where they stood from.

"That's not gonna happen on our watch. Nicole, stand back with Cammy and protect her while the rest of us deal with these soldiers" said Han as he looked at Nicole in a precise way while gripping his longsword with his right hand.

"Right" said Nicole as she nodded in agreement with Han on his statement and that the cleric priestess-in-training had wasted no time in taking Cammy with her from the fighting range of the tense confrontation so that the two of them could stand a safe short distance away from the specific corridor's left direction and look on in their own concerned manner.

"None of you are gonna leave this place alive. Your deaths will soon come to pass by Shadaloo's own strict law and us loyal soldiers are gonna be the ones to make it happen. Get them!" yelled the first Shadaloo soldier as he and his comrades had wasted no time in rushing towards Chun-Li and the others in a quick way, holding their small steel bats up in the air as they were prepared to attack the fighters without any hesitation or second thought.

"Here they come you guys. Get ready" said Chun-Li as she placed herself in her fighting stance while having a prepared expression on her face.

"Right" said Eiji S. and Han in unison as they nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement and that the two swordsmen had held their weapons up in their own fighting positions as they were ready to take on the incoming group of Shadaloo soldiers while fighting alongside with Chun-Li from within the process of the impromptu confrontation's own scenario.

**Ayutthaya City, Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Ayutthaya Historical Park**

Meanwhile from upon the specific Western grassy field that lied near the Ayutthaya Historical Park's Wat Phra Sri Sanphet, Rose S. had continued to battle against Bison from within her own valiant effort and despite the tremendous threatening power that Bison had possessed from within his wicked spirit, Rose S. was determined to hold her own against him so that she could attempt to stop him from succeeding with his evil plan.

While a heavy barrage of rain from the ominous dark storm had continued to pour down upon the location of where the fight was taking place from, neither fighter was affected by it as the two of them had continued to battle against one another without any problem and both Rose S. and Bison wouldn't stop from within their clash until one of them would fall and face defeat from within the scenario of the intense battle itself.

From within the duration of the fight, Bison had held nothing back in his own accord as he used both of his dark purple Ki energy-covered aura hands to throw a relentless quick barrage of Psycho Shots towards Rose S., causing the Italian fortune teller to jump and evade the deadly energy projectiles that came towards her from within her sight and that Rose S. herself was determined to fight back against her opponent from within the right opportunity of her own sharp action.

"It's useless to continue your petty evasion against me Rose. You're bound to slip up from within your time and once you do, it's all over" said Bison as he continued to throw his Psycho Shots towards Rose S. in a fast and ruthless way.

"That's not gonna happen Bison. I will stop you and end your reign of terror, even at the cost of my life" said Rose S. as she spoke out in a defiant manner towards Bison while continuing to jump and evade the projectiles that came towards her in a quick and never-ending sight.

As a flash of lightning had came down upon the area of where the battle was taking place from, Rose S. had immediately went on the offensive as she quickly jumped up into the air so that she could fly a small distance up to the sky, looking at Bison with her own targeting glance and that the Italian fortune teller was getting prepared to initiate a fast counter-attack against Bison from within the scenario of the relentless fight.

"Soul Spark!" yelled Rose S. as she immediately used her right hand to hold a tight grip upon the right end of her long yellow energy-coated scarf so that she could use it throw a strong lash towards Bison's current position, releasing another purple Ki energy projectile that came from the tip of the scarf's lash end and that the projectile itself had flew straight towards Bison from within its own aerial state.

"Foolish woman! Haven't you learn by now that your weak projectiles will never touch me?" said Bison as he spoke in a sternful and irritated way while using a right-handed Psycho Shot to intercept Rose S.'s Soul Spark from within its mid-air flight and that the two projectiles had collided and destroyed each other in a small yet powerful explosion from within the mid-air that was distance between Rose S. and Bison.

As the smokescreen of the mid-air small projectile explosion had subsided from within time, Bison had looked on with his own emotionless glance and made a small gasp on his face as he saw that Rose S. was unexpectedly gone from her aerial position, causing Bison to make a small growl on his face as he didn't expect for his opponent to disappear so suddenly from his own sight.

"What the...? Where did she go?" said Bison in his mind while looking on in as he looked on in an angered yet cautious manner.

Just then, Bison had heard an unexpected voice that came from behind his standing position and that the Shadaloo overlord was taken aback in having to hear the voice so suddenly from within his own personal time and state.

"Behind you Bison" said Rose S.'s voice.

When Bison had heard Rose S.'s voice with his own detection, the Shadaloo overlord had clenched his teeth in an angered way as he immediately turned around from his standing position so that he could look at Rose S. from the direction of where her voice had came from, but when Bison had fully turned around from his current position without any hesitation or second thought, he made a shocked expression on his face as he saw that a portion of Rose S.'s long yellow scarf had came towards his right arm in an unexpected fast manner and that it had surprisingly wrapped itself from upon the wrist section of his arm, causing Bison to look on in a surprised yet sternful state as he realized that he had fallen right into the trap of his opponent.

"What the...? What's the meaning of this?" said Bison as he felt the tightening grip of Rose S.'s long yellow scarf upon his right arm and that the Shadaloo overlord didn't expect for this type of scenario to occur from within his own malevolent glance.

"Looks like you weren't able to detect my latest move when least expected Bison. This just goes to show that even a fool like yourself can let his arrogance be his downfall" said Rose S. as she looked at Bison in a sternful way while standing a few feet away from him and that the Italian fortune teller was using her right hand to hold a strong grip upon the other end of her long yellow scarf.

"Whatever you're planning against me won't work Rose. My Psycho Power makes me impregnable to all incoming attacks and that nothing can fully harm me in battle" said Bison.

"That's where you're wrong Bison. Your Psycho Power may indeed make you strong and deadly in combat, but even it has its own limits and as I'm about to show you right now...it won't be able to protect you from a special technique that I've been practicing since gaining the Master's power" said Rose S. as she spoke in a perceptive tone towards Bison and that the Italian fortune teller had started to glow brightly from within an emanating purple Ki energy aura while her own eyes had glowed brightly as well from within the same color of the aura itself.

"What the...?" said Bison as he looked on in a shocked way in seeing Rose S.'s emanating Ki energy aura with his own eyes and that the Shadaloo overlord had realized that his enemy was about to attack him at the given moment of the fight.

"Try this on for size! Illusion Spark!" yelled Rose S. as she wasted no time in sending a powerful purple energy surge of her Soul Power towards Bison via the conduit of her own long yellow scarf and that the attack itself had struck Bison in a strong and violent manner, causing Bison to scream in pure agony as he felt the strong intensity of Rose S.'s power shocking his entire body upon sight and even with his own endurance, the Shadaloo overlord was unable to withstand the excruciating pressure of the surging attack that came towards him from Rose S. during the scenario of the battle itself.

Upon feeling that she had used up a strong amount of her Soul Power against Bison from within her special technique, Rose S. had proceeded to subsiding her purple Ki energy aura and glowing eyes while bringing her long yellow scarf back from its tight grip upon Bison's right arm so that she could wear her scarf upon the back of her shoulders once more and upon doing so, Rose S. had looked on in a precise sight as she saw that Bison had made an agonizing groan on his face from having to endure the relentless shocking attack of Rose S.'s Illusion Spark technique and that the Shadaloo overlord had fallen to the ground upon his back, lying in a harsh and painful sight as he was unable to get back up from the ground in his own opportunity and that he had slowly slipped into an unconscious state.

As Rose S. saw that Bison was lying on the ground from within his disadvantaged unconscious position, the Italian fortune teller had made a small frown on her face as she realized that the Shadaloo overlord would no longer pose a threat to her from within the current battle and that Rose S. herself was determined to finish him off and end his reign of terror once and for all from within the duration of the perceptive fight.

Meanwhile from the Eastern grassy field which lied near the Wang Luang, Ryu and Ken's relentelss battle against each other had continued to take place in its own precise accord and that the two rivals didn't let up in their own time as both of them had fought against one another in a strong and perceptive sight while the dark storm's harsh rain had continued to pour down upon the location of where the fight was taking place from and that another thunderous roar had came from the ominous dark storm itself.

Even though Ryu had fought to his hardest from within the earlier portion of the battle, the young Japanese fighter had found himself being overwhelmed by the ruthless barrage of punches and kicks that were coming towards him by Ken and despite the fact that Ken's current fighting ability was "enhanced" by Bison's Psycho Power, Ryu was determined to continue fighting against him so that he could attempt to free Ken from Bison's evil brainwashing and help save him from within the given chance of his own sharp determination.

"What's wrong Ryu? Can't fight back?" said Ken as he spoke in a mocking way while continuing to attack Ryu in a relentless way with his fast punches and kicks.

As Ryu had staggered back a bit while enduring the tough blows that came towards him from Ken, the young Japanese fighter had managed to hold his guard up from within the duration of Ken's tough attack barrage and that Ryu himself wouldn't allow Ken to easily defeat him from within his own struggle of the tense clash.

"I told you before that my enhanced power has given me an edge against you old friend and that you're unable to do anything about it. This next move should prove to you on who has the advantage from within this fight and that it'll force you to reconsider your options in the long run. Shippu Jinrai Kyaku!" yelled Ken as he wasted no time in using his special attack against Ryu, in which the US Martial Arts champion had unleashed a fast flurry of rapid kicks towards Ryu in a ruthless state and that the kicks themselves were powered up by a fiery-like Ki orange energy aura that came from both of Ken's feet during the scenario of the attack itself.

As Ryu was attacked in a relentless sight by Ken's special technique, the US Martial Arts champion had proceeded to knock Ryu up into the air through the use of an upward right front kick that struck Ryu's lower chin in a hard manner and upon managing to send Ryu flying into the air from within a painful state, Ken had immediately jumped up into the air from within his own decent time so that he could get in range of Ryu's current aerial position and waste no time in attacking him with a Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku, striking his face with his extended right foot in mid-air from within a barrage of multiple hits and that Ken himself had knocked Ryu back to the ground in a painful way from within the last twisting kick of the attack, causing Ryu to crash upon the ground through his back in a roughed-up state and that the young Japanese fighter had made a painful groan on his face as he lied a few feet away upon the ground while trying to endure the excruciating pain that was brought upon him by Ken.

When Ken had managed to come back to the ground from within the success of his latest attack, the US Martial Arts champion had stood a few feet away from Ryu while having a confident smile on his face and that Ken himself had felt that Ryu wasn't gonna be able to fight back against him from within the duration of the unpredicable fight.

"He he he. Why don't you make it easier on yourself and surrender Ryu? That way...you won't be forced to come to Shadaloo as a broken mess" said Ken as he looked at Ryu in a cold sight while crossing his arms from his current standing position.

"N...never..." said Ryu as he slowly got back up from the ground so that he could stand in his own accord and look at Ken in a defiant way while withstanding the bruises that were seen upon his face and body.

"A bad decision to make my foolish friend. If you're not willing to accept your inevitable fate, then I have little choice but to beat you up into a bloody pulp. I'm sure that Lord Bison will understand the circumstances surrounding your future injuries and that he'll gladly help you in your road to recovery once you become a member of Shadaloo. Prepare yourself for the consequences of your idiotic decision Ryu" said Ken as he placed himself in his fighting stance once more and that the US Martial Arts champion was getting ready to attack Ryu from within the right moment of his time.

When Ryu saw that Ken was preparing to attack him once more from within the fight, the young Japanese fighter had clenched his teeth in a frustrated yet sternful sight as he realized that his friend wasn't gonna let up from his constant assault and that Ryu was determined to find a way to stop Ken's upcoming attack in his own opportunity.

"What do I do? Continuing this battle against Ken would prove to be a bad idea, given the fact that I'm not getting anywhere close to a true victory and that he always retaliates against me with such full force. There has to be a way that I can fully reach his mind and help free him from Bison's brainwashing so that the two of us don't end up falling into Shadaloo's hands. The question is how?" said Ryu in his mind as he looked on in a frustrated manner while thinking about the current situation of the dark night's harsh battle.

Just then, Ryu had made a small gasp on his face as he suddenly remembered a past scenario from within his own mind and that this scenario had a young Ryu learning a special lesson in his martial arts training from his late Master Gouken. From within the lesson, Gouken had taught Ryu a unique concept in the philosophy of battling, in which he explained to Ryu that sometimes in battle, the only way to defeat a ruthless opponent is to not raise your fists to them through a method of retaliated fighting, but instead to stand upon your own ground so that you could use a well-known meditative stance which is associated with the ancient Chinese martial arts. The specific meditative stance of the ancient Chinese martial arts was known as Neijia (internal martial arts) and that its main concept had the practioner focus their inner efforts on the awareness of the spirit and the mind from within a calm and relaxed manner. Gouken had explained to Ryu that the use of Neijia would not only help heal the practioner from within both their spirit and mind, but it would also help them release a strong energy aura from their own fighting spirit, causing their opponent to stop in their tracks as they would feel the pulsating aura of the Neijia practioner and that it would cause them to rethink their actions from within the scenario of the battle itself. For Ryu...the special lesson that was taught to him by Gouken was something that he would never forget in his studies and that he would always keep it in his mind as he would continue to learn everything there is about martial arts so that he could become a definite warrior in his own personal accord and sight.

"Master Gouken had once taught me an alternative method of resolving a battle against a reckless opponent, in which the meditative stance of Neijia can be used to not only help heal the awareness of my spirit and mind, but it can also force an opponent in detecting the fighting aura of the practioner and make them have second thoughts in fighting against their opponent from within their reckless state. If I use the Neijia meditative stance against Ken and reveal my pulsating fighting aura towards him, I might be able to help him snap out of Bison's evil brainwashing and thus he'll be restored back to his normal self. However...I take a great risk in doing this move, since I'll leave myself vulnerable from within sight and that I'll be unable to defend myself if Ken was to attack me in a sudden state. Still though...I can't afford to think about the negative aspect of the plan and that I must go through with it, for if I'm to save Ken and myself from Bison, I have to end this fight as soon as possible and see to it that my friend is free from his brainwashing" said Ryu in his mind as he looked on in a calm yet determined way in thinking about his current plan and that he was prepared to go through with it in his own glance and time.

From there, Ryu had proceeded to closing his eyes in an instant so that he could make a relaxing sigh on his face while stretching his arms out in mid-air and upon doing so, Ryu had placed himself from within a delicate meditative stance, in which he brought both of his hands together from within a meditative-like state and that the young Japanese fighter had lowered his head down as his began to loosen his tight muscles without any hesitation so that he could focus his inner efforts in having a relaxed state of mind from within his own time.

When Ken saw the unexpected move from Ryu, the US Martial Arts champion had made a small gasp on his face as he didn't expect for his friend to initiate such a tactic from within their battle and that he had no clue on what Ryu was up to from within the scenario of the fight itself.

"What do you think you're doing Ryu? Don't you know that we're in the middle of a fight here?" said Ken as he looked on in a sternful way.

"I know that you and I are still fighting Ken and that you want to continue your battle against me, but as of the moment...I feel that you need to learn the fact in realizing that you're being used as a puppet by Bison. The stance that I'm in right now should look very familiar to you Ken, for our Master Gouken had taught it to us from within the past and that he employed the two of us to use it whenever we needed to regain the awareness of our spirits and minds" said Ryu as he continued to stand from within his perceptive meditative stance while speaking out to Ken in a precise tone.

As Ken saw the particular stance that Ryu was in, the US Martial Arts champion had made a frustrated expression on his face as he felt that his head was started to throb from within sight and that Ken had placed his right hand upon his forehead while continuing to look at Ryu's specific meditative stance, causing him to remember something in an unexpected manner from within his own mind.

"The stance that Ryu is in right now...it's the same one...that Master Gouken taught me...when I was training under him" said Ken in his mind as he continued to look at Ryu from within his current state and that the US Martial Arts champion couldn't help but think back to a memory of his own past, in which Gouken had taught a young Ken how to use the Neijia meditative stance from within the duration of his early martial arts training.

Upon having that specific thought from within his mind, Ken had made a frustrated yell on his face as he felt that his past thoughts were starting to interfere in his current thinking and that he was determined to not let them get in front of the specific task that was assigned to him by Bison.

"What's...going on? Why am I hesitating...all of a sudden?" yelled Ken in an angered yet frustrated way as he clenched his teeth in a sternful state while continuing to hold his throbbing forehead with his right hand.

"It's because your self-conscience is starting to fight back against Bison's brainwashing Ken. My pulsating fighting aura is making you realize that you're stronger than Bison's evil power and that you can overcome it with no problem. Your past thoughts is making you remember on who you truly are. Fight it Ken! Fight the darkness that's within your mind" said Ryu as he continued to be in his Neijia stance while emanating a blue Ki energy aura upon his body.

"N...no...! I am a loyal...soldier to Lord Bison...and Shadaloo! You won't...stop me in completing...my mission...Ryu!" yelled Ken as he spoke out from within his frustrated state and that the US Martial Arts champion had immediately ran towards Ryu in an angered sight while holding his balled-up right fist up in the air, getting prepared to strike down Ryu from where he stood from.

Even though Ryu detected that Ken was coming towards him in a fast and furious manner, the young Japanese fighter didn't move an inch from his meditative state and that he continued to release his pulsating Ki energy aura towards Ken from within the tense scenario of the unpredicable confrontation.

As Ken had came within striking range of Ryu's standing position, he made an angered yell on his face as he brought his right fist back in the air and that he threw it towards Ryu in a quick and desperate state, but before the attack itself could strike Ryu in its own time, Ken had unexpectedly stopped his fist in mid-air right before it came to Ryu's head and upon doing this surprising action, Ken had clenched his teeth once more in an angered yet frustrated sight as he brought his right fist back from its striking range so that he could stagger back a bit and look at Ryu in an infuriated manner while placing his right hand upon his forehead once more.

"No...! Why can't I...attack you? What's holding me back...?" said Ken as he spoke out in an infuriated way while holding his throbbing forehead with his right hand once again.

"It's because you're starting to regain your true consciousness Ken. Your inner will is fighting back against Bison's evil influence and that it's trying to help you break free from your brainwashing. You must overcome this problem right now so that you can not only return to your normal self, but also...you can reunite with Eliza and be with her in your own personal time. She misses you very much and wants to be with you in her own opportunity. Use your love for Eliza as a conduit in fighting Bison's dark brainwashing so that you can fully triumph over it. You can do it Ken!" said Ryu as he quickly opened his eyes so that he could look at Ken in a strong-willed state.

When Ken had heard that statement from Ryu, he made a shocked gasp on his face as he couldn't help but think about Eliza in such an unexpected way and that Ken had found himself having constant thoughts about his fiancee, causing the US Martial Arts champion to clench his teeth in a sternful manner while closing his eyes from within a painful and excruciating sight.

From within his confused mind, Ken had remembered everything about his past with Eliza, in which he remembered their first meeting outside the Golden Gate Indoor Arena from last year, the time that they spent with each other in San Francisco's nightlife, and the first emotional kiss that they shared with one another from upon Baker Beach, signifying the start of their romantic relationship. Besides those particular thoughts, Ken had also remembered the emotional reunion between him and Eliza right after his brutal fight against Vega back in Spain and that Ken himself had promised Eliza that the two of them would always be together from within their future marriage.

"Eliza..." said Ken in his mind as he continued to have a painful expression on his face in having his personal thoughts about Eliza being crossed with Bison's current brainwashing and despite the fact that the Shadaloo overlord's evil influence had tried to fully gain control over his mind, the unbreakable bond of love that Ken had held with Eliza was something that was much stronger than any particular brainwashing and that Ken himself had made a defiant yell on his face as immediately raised his balled-up right fist in the air so that he could bring it to the ground in a fast manner and smash it from within a powerful strike while a flash of lightning had came down upon the area of where the intense situation was taking place from.

As Ken had smashed his right fist directly into the ground while kneeling down upon his right knee from within his own time, the US Martial Arts champion had started to pant a bit as he kept his head down from Ryu's sharp glance and that Ryu himself had made a concerned expression on his face as he wondered on if his friend was okay in having to endure his internal mind struggle from within his own accord and glance.

"Ken...?" said Ryu as he looked on in a worried yet cautious state.

"It's...okay Ryu. You don't need...to worry about our fight anymore" said Ken as he slowly lifted his head up from his current kneeling position so that he could look at Ryu in his own time and to the surprising shock of the young Japanese fighter, he saw that his rival's eyes were no longer warped upon sight and that they were back to their normal state, indicating the fact that Ken was no longer under Bison's evil influence.

"Ken...is it really you...?" said Ryu as he looked on in a shocked yet determined way in seeing his friend's current state in his own sight while subsiding his emanating blue Ki energy aura from within the process of his own time.

"Indeed it is Ryu and I can assure you that I'm no longer under Bison's control. It's because of you and my thoughts for Eliza that I was able to break free from the brainwashing and realize that I was being used as a puppet by Bison and Shadaloo. Ryu...I'm very sorry for having to beat you up while not having control over myself and that I deeply regret putting you though such a tough ordeal" said Ken as he slowly stood up from the ground in his own time so that he could look at Ryu in a calm yet remorseful state.

"There's no need for you to apologize Ken. The fact of the matter is that you're finally free from Bison's brainwashing and that the two of us are no longer pawns in his sick little game. As far as I'm concerned...I'm just glad to have you back on the side of good my old friend" said Ryu as he made his way over to where Ken had stood from so that the young Japanese fighter could stand a sweep range away from Ken and place his right hand upon Ken's left shoulder in a decent manner while having a relieved glance on his face.

When Ken had heard that statement from Ryu and saw that his friend was very happy in seeing the positive outcome of the fight, the US Martial Arts champion had made a small smile on his own face as he too was happy to know that things were able to turn out for the better and that he and Ryu would be able to overcome the current situation that was in front of them at the moment.

Meanwhile from upon the specific Western grassy field that was located near the Wat Phra Sri Sanphet, Rose S. had continued to look at Bison in her own time as he lied from upon the ground in an unconscious state and as Rose S. saw the fallen Shadaloo overlord with her sharp eyes while standing a sweep distance away from him, the Italian fortune teller had held a sternful frown on her face as she felt that her long ordeal against Bison would finally come to an end during the stormful night.

"Ever since that fateful day in which you slayed the Master and the rest of our villagers...I've been determined to find you so that I could avenge their deaths and put an end to your evil ambition Bison. Your lust for power and dominance over others is what threatens the peace of this world and I won't allow you to succeed with your sick twisted plans. Your Psycho Power shall be sealed right here and now, along with youself Bison. Judgment shall come to pass upon this night" said Rose S. as she raised her right hand up into the air so that she could use a portion of her Soul Power to make a blank white tarot card materialize into her hand from within an instant, enabling Rose S. to hold the tarot card without any problem so that she could place some of her Soul Power into the tarot card itself, giving Rose S. the opportunity needed to initiate her next move without any hesitation or second thought.

"This is the end Bison. You will no longer threaten anyone else with your evil power. Your malevolent reign comes to an end along with yourself. Farewell" said Rose S. as she looked at Bison in a calm yet determined state and that the Italian fortune teller had raised her right hand into the air as she was getting ready to use her specific tarot card against Bison from within the precise moment, but before Rose S. could get the opportunity to initiate her attack, Bison had unexpectedly grabbed Rose S.'s left ankle with his own right hand and held a tight grip upon it, causing Rose S. to make a shocked gasp on her face as she didn't expect for Bison to grab her in such an unexpected manner from within the duration of the confrontation.

"What the...?" said Rose S. as she saw the unexpected scenario take place from within her own shocked sight.

"He he he. I'm afraid that you're sadly mistaken about my reign coming to an end Rose and that it's bound to continue, whether you like it or not" said Bison as he immediately opened his eyes in a fast state while regaining his consciousness from within the process and upon doing so, Bison had wasted no time in initiating a surprise attack towards Rose S., in which the Shadaloo overlord had used an energy surge of his Psycho Power to begin draining a strong portion of Rose S.'s own Soul Power via the conduit of his right hand's grip upon Rose S.'s left ankle and from within the attack, the Italian fortune teller had made a painful cry on her face as she felt that her own Ki energy was being drained from her body by Bison in such a harsh and violent manner.

Upon feeling that he had gained a considerable amount of Ki energy from Rose S. during the surprise attack, Bison had wasted no time in releasing his right hand grip from Rose S.'s left ankle so that he could get back up from the ground without any hesitation or problem and while Bison was able to stand back up on his own two feet, Rose S. had slowly staggered back from Bison as she held a weary yet shocked glance on her own face in feeling that a huge portion of her Soul Power was drained from her body in such a shocking way and that she had to use her remaining energy to keep her standing balance from upon the ground.

"Thank you so much for allowing me the pleasure in gaining a strong amount of your Soul Power my dear Rose. It's quite nice to know that you can easily siphon your foe's own energy and use it to help recover your strength when need be. Another benefit in the use of Psycho Power" said Bison as he looked at Rose S. in an arrogant state while holding his balled-up right fist in mid-air so that he could emanate a strong surge of his Psycho Power from upon it.

"You...bastard! You...tricked me..." said Rose S. in an angered yet weak state while standing a few feet away from Bison and that the Italian fortune teller had looked a bit pale from within sight as she was panting a bit in feeling very exhausted and fatigued from having her energy drained in such a sudden manner by Bison.

"Your idle threat against me was nothing more than mere hogwash Rose and it just goes to show that fools like you need to know your place. I'd say that it's about time I put an end to this petty battle so that I can get back on the main task at hand" said Bison as he spoke in a confident tone.

"I won't let you succeed Bison! I'll stop you before you get the chance" yelled Rose S. in a defiant manner and from there, the Italian fortune teller had threw her specific tarot card towards Bison while it glowed in a mediocre purple Ki energy aura, indicating the fact that Rose S.'s power wasn't at its full strength thanks to Bison draining a huge amount of Rose S.'s Soul Power from within his surprise attack.

When Bison saw that Rose S.'s specific tarot card was coming towards him, the Shadaloo overlord had made an evil smirk on his face as he was easily able to capture the tarot card in the air with his glowing right hand so that he could hold it without any hesitation while negating its mediocre power, causing Rose S. to make a small gasp on her face as she was horrified to see that her tarot card had no affect against Bison during the scenario of the stormful night's intense confrontation.

"Sorry to disappoint you Rose, but your little magic tricks will do you no good against me. With most of your power drained by yours truly, you're now nothing more than a helpless little mouse who's bitten off more than you could chew. If I were you...I'd prepare myself for the suffering that's bound to come your way and that you'd best look to it with honor and dignity" said Bison as he used his Psycho Power to instantly disintegrate Rose S.'s specific tarot card and as Rose S. saw that her tarot card was destroyed by Bison, she clenched her teeth in a weak yet determined way in knowing that Bison was prepared to make her suffer in his own time and that Rose S. herself wouldn't allow it to happen, despite her present state and condition.

**Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Secret Point 48106**

Meanwhile from within the Shadaloo underground base of Secret Point 48106, Carol's fight against Fevrier had continued to take place from within their specific corridor of the underground base's middle section and that the two childhood friends had held nothing back as both of them had used every fighting tactic they had in order to battle against one another in an emotional non-stop clash of their own perceptive fight.

As Fevrier went on the offensive once more and attacked Carol in a ruthless state with another barrage of fast punches and kicks, the beautiful French gymnast had used her sharp evasiveness to avoid the fast strikes that came towards her in an instant and that Carol herself had held a persistent expression on her own face as she was determined to seize the moment in fighting back against Fevrier from within the right opportunity of her own time.

When Carol had managed to jump back in avoiding a fast right hook punch that came towards her from Fevrier, she saw that the French Shadaloo assassin had rushed towards her without any hesitation and that Fevrier had tried to strike Carol's face with a fast right front kick, but before her attack could make its hit, Carol had initiated her own surprise tactic against Fevrier, in which the beautiful French gymnast had immediately threw her Olympic pink ball up into the air so that she could bring herself to the ground from within an evasive kneeling position right before Fevrier's foot could strike her face and upon doing this action, Carol had wasted no time in initiating another special attack against Fevrier.

"Spinning Top!" yelled Carol as she stretched out both of her legs from within a surprising leg split maneuver and upon doing so, the beautiful French gymnast had used her two hands to hold herself up from the ground so that she could then use both her body weight and agility to twist herself around very fast in a precise manner and from within this action, Carol was able to strike back against Fevrier as her twisting right leg had struck and made a direct hit against the lower back portion of Fevrier's standing left leg and in that moment, Fevrier herself had lost her balance and fell to the ground upon her back, crashing in a hard state as she made a painful goran on her face in having to endure her unexpected fall from within her own time.

Upon managing to bring Fevrier to the ground from within her attack, Carol had immediately stopped from within her spinning so that she could place herself back into her kneeling position and use her hands to catch her descending Olympic pink ball without any problem while standing back up from within the process of her action and upon doing so, the beautiful French gymnast had immediately jumped back from Fevrier's current lying position so that she could land safely a few feet away and keep her distance away from Fevrier so that she could be on guard for any unexpected tactic that her brainwashed friend might pull when least expected.

"Not bad Carol. Your ability to counter an opponent's attack at the right moment and strike back at the given chance is quite impressive and I have to say that you know how to fight when need be" said Fevrier as she managed to get back up from the ground in her own time so that she could stand and look at Carol in a calm yet sternful way.

"As much as I would love to appreciate that sincere comment from you Adela, I'm afraid that I can't fully accept it. Only when I save you can I truly take in your word and that I'll accept it with the strongest feeling of our childhood friendship" said Carol as she spoke in a perceptive tone.

"Your statements about our friendship is starting to annoy me Carol and frankly...I'm getting tired in having to hear you rant and rave about how you're gonna supposedly "save" me from Master Bison. I'd say that it's about time I stop playing games with you and show you that I intend to hold nothing back in finishing you off on where you stand" said Fevrier as she spoke in a cold and serious manner towards Carol and upon saying that statement, the French Shadaloo assassin had placed herself in a particular fighting stance so that she could raise her right hand up in mid-air and point her index finger towards Carol from within a gun-like state, causing Carol to make a cautious expression on her own face as she realized that her brainwashed friend was about to do something from within the duration of their fight and that she had to be prepared to face it in her own glance.

From there, Fevrier had started to emanate a dark purple Ki energy aura from upon her body and in the process of her action, a strong gust of wind had began to circulate around the standing range of Fevrier's current position, causing Carol to stand upon her own ground in a valiant way as she felt the blowing wind from within her time and that the beautiful French gymnast was determined to continue her battle against Fevrier without any hesitation or second thought.

Upon feeling that she had gathered enough Ki energy from her current standing position, Fevrier had squinted her eyes in a ruthless state as she targeted Carol with her own precise aim and upon doing so, the French Shadaloo assassin had pointed her right index finger towards Carol in a sharp sight and fired an unexpected wind-like Ki energy shot that came from the tip of her index finger as it flew straight towards Carol in a fast and surprising manner and that it made a direct hit on sight as the shot itself had struck the upper front portion of Carol's right arm in a quick and ruthless way.

When Carol had felt the unexpected wind-like shot that struck the upper front portion of her right arm, she made a painful cry on her face as she immediately dropped her Olympic pink ball to the ground and that she had wasted no time in using her left hand to cover the specific spot of where the shot had struck her right arm while making an excruciating expression on her face as she attempted to withstand the surprising pain that was brought upon her by Fevrier's surprise attack.

As Carol had lifted her left hand off the specific spot of where Fevrier's shot had struck her so that she could see the damage of the attack, the beautiful French gymnast had made a horrified gasp on her face as she saw that a swollen red spot was seen upon the area of where the shot had struck her and that Carol herself couldn't believe the fact that Fevrier was about to hurt her through such an unexpected and shocking technique.

"W...what the...? Adela...how did you...?" said Carol as she looked at Fevrier in a shocked yet cautious way.

"It's quite simple to explain my foolish friend. You see...Master Bison had bestowed upon me an ability that has proven to be quite useful in my own personal time. By concentrating my own Ki energy from within the core of my right index finger while gathering a strong amount of wind pressure around me at the same time via my own Ki energy aura...I can instantly fire powerful Ki energy wind shots that travel through the air in such a fast way and that they can easily strike any unsuspecting target with ease. Depending on the amount of Ki energy that I place from within my finger and the pressure that I gather from the circulating wind, my shots can either leave a harsh mark on my target or it can go through them like a real bullet. This technique is quite useful when it comes to my profession as an assassin and that it always enables me to get the job done with no problem" said Fevrier as she gave Carol a brief explanation about her special technique.

"Adlea..." said Carol as she spoke in a worried and emotional state.

"You should feel lucky in knowing that the first shot wasn't fatal, but don't the wrong idea in thinking that you'll get off that easily. It's time that I show you the full extent of my technique Carol and make you realize that your current naiveness won't save you from your inevitable fate" said Adela as she spoke to Carol in a threatening manner and from there, the French Shadaloo assassin had wasted no time in gathering both her Ki energy and her special wind pressure once more so that she could then use her right index finger to fire a couple of wind-like Ki energy shots towards Carol, striking the beautiful French gymnast in an instant as the shots themselves had struck the upper section of Carol's stomach and the upper front portions of her left arm and legs, causing Carol to cry out in extreme pain as she felt the intense excruciating pain that was brought upon her by Fevrier and that she was unable to endure the relentless attacks in her own time.

As Fevrier her ceased her relentless shot barrage against Carol, the beautiful French gymnast had fallen to the ground upon her knees and held herself up with her own two hands as she started to pant in a painful yet exhausted manner upon trying to withstand the throbbing pain that ran throughout her entire body, thanks to the ruthless technique that Fevrier had used upon her.

"Such a harsh attack. Every part of my body is aching so bad. I don't know if I can continue to fight against Adela in this condition" said Carol in her mind as she made an excruciating expression on her face in having to feel the swelling pain of Fevrier's wind-like shots that struck the specific parts of her body.

Just then, Carol had heard a couple of approaching footsteps that was coming towards her from the front and as Carol had slowly lifted her head up, she saw that Fevrier had stood in front of her while looking down towards the beautiful French gymnast with a emotionless glance on her face and to make matters worse, Carol saw that Fevrier had pointed her right index finger towards her forehead and that this particular scenario had caused Carol to look on in a horrified and frightened state as she realized that she was in instant danger from having to lose her life at the hands of her own brainwashed friend.

"A...Adela..." said Carol as she looked on in a frightened yet emotional sight.

"I'll give you credit for putting up a decent effort against me Carol and that you would definitely make a fine addition to Shadaloo's forces if things were much different, but since you chose the wrong path in having to defy us, I'm left with little choice but to end your life right here and now. I promise you though that you won't be alone in dying, for your boyfriend and the rest of your allies will soon join you in the the afterlife" said Fevrier as she spoke to Carol in a calm yet cold state and that the French Shadaloo assassin was preparing to initiate her final shot towards Carol.

"Please Adela. Don't do it. Don't do something that you'll regret" said Carol as she spoke in an emotional way while her eyes had started to get watery in an instant and that the beautiful French gymnast couldn't help but begin crying in an emotional sight upon fearing that her childhood friend was about to end her life so suddenly.

"It's too late to beg for your life Carol. This is where it all ends for you and that I'll have no regret in finishing you off. Good-bye...my old friend" said Fevrier as she looked at Carol in an emotionless way and that the French Shadaloo assassin had readied herself in finishing off Carol from her current position in the underground base's specific corridor.

"Adela! No!" cried Carol as she pleaded with her friend in a desperate manner while having tears come down her face from within the process of her own action.

As Fevrier saw that Carol was crying from within her sight and that the beautiful French gymnast had pleaded to her from within an emotional state right before the possible final shot of the attack, the French Shadaloo assassin had made a silent gasp on her face as she felt an unexpected factor from within her own body and that Fevrier herself couldn't help but clench her teeth in a frustrating manner upon seeing that her right index finger was slightly shaking from within sight, indicating the surprising fact that Fevrier was unable to go through on her threat in having to eliminate Carol from within the tense scenario of the battle.

"Why am I...suddenly holding back? What is this feeling...inside of me? Why does it force me...to hesitate?" said Fevrier in her mind as she continued to struggle from within her own inner accord.

When Carol saw that Fevrier was hesitating from within her own sight, she made a small gasp on her face as she realized that her friend was unable to finish her off from within the direct moment and the particular scenario itself had made Carol realize that there was still some resistance from wtihin Fevrier's own mind and spirit.

"Why can't I bring myself...to shoot Carol on where she lies from? It shouldn't be a problem for me...to do a simple task like this...and yet...something...is holding me back! How is this...even possible? Master Bison had helped free me from my worthless emotions...and yet something...is preventing me from killing Carol. How can this be?" said Fevrier in her mind as she continued to look at her shaking right index finger from within a frustrated manner.

From there, Fevrier had pulled her right index finger away from Carol's forehead and slowly started to stagger back from Carol's current position so that she could stand a few feet away from the beautiful French gymnast while holding herself from within a self hug and closing her eyes from within a painful and hurting state.

"No...! I have to fight this! I have to prove my worth...to Master Bison...and to Shadaloo. I must...!" said Fevrier as she spoke in a painful manner while hugging herself from within her own excruciating sight.

"No Adela! You can't afford to be Bison's puppet anymore! You have to fight his brainwashing and remember on who you really are" said Carol as she used her inner strength to get back up from her kneeling position so that she could stand back up on her own two feet while enduring the excruciating pain of Fevrier's earlier wind-shot attacks.

"I know...on who I am. I'm an assassin...for Master Bison...and I will eliminate you...in the name of Shadaloo..." said Fevrier as she looked at Carol in an angered yet frustrated way while continuing to hold herself from within her own accord.

"That's not gonna happen Adela. I will save you and make you remember on who you truly are. As far as I'm concerned...this fight between you and I ends right here and now" said Carol as she spoke from within a determined way and from there, the beautiful French gymnast had started to make her way over to where Fevrier had stood from, enduring the throbbing pain of the swollen red spots that were upon the upper front portion of her legs and that Carol herself had made a calm yet precise glance on her face as she looked at Fevrier from within her own sharp state.

As Fevrier saw that Carol was slowly making her way towards her, she made a shocked gasp on her face as she couldn't believe the fact that her childhood friend was dead set on saving her from Bison's influence and that the scenario itself had caused Fevrier to have an emotional conflict from within her own mind as she tried to figure on whether or not she could accept Carol's help from within the scenario of the situation itself.

"S...stay back! Don't come near me!" cried Fevrier as she looked at Carol in a frustrated manner while her eyes had started to water up from within the process.

"There's no need for you to worry Adela. All I want is to just speak with you and nothing more" said Carol as she continued to walk towards Fevrier from within her current state.

"I'm warning you to stay back! I can kill you if I wanted to...!" yelled Fevrier as she immediately raised her right hand up in mid-air so that she could point her right index finger towards Carol and look at her in an angered yet confused way.

"Perhaps you would, but I know for a fact that you won't attack me. You couldn't bring yourself to kill me earlier and you won't do it right now. I know that somewhere in that confused mind of yours is the sweet, gentle Adela that I've known since childhood and that she would always help me out whenever I needed it. The Adela I know would never hurt me in her own chance and that she would rather see to it that nothing bad befalls upon her own friend. Adlea...I value the friendship that the two of us have and I'm not fixing to lose it to Bison or to Shadaloo. Please...come to your senses Adela!" cried Carol as she spoke from within a strong and emotional way.

When Fevrier had heard that statement from Carol with her own detection, the French Shadaloo assassin had made a frustrated glance on her face as tears had started to come down from her own eyes and that she was unable to figure out on what to do, given the fact that her past memories of herself and Bison's brainwashing was clashing from within her own mind and that the strain of the conflict had caused Fevrier to make an excruciating facial expression in knowing that she was unable to determined to what to do from within the given point of the direct moment.

As Fevrier's right index finger had shook uncontrollably from within the duration of her internal struggle, Carol had managed to come close to Fevrier from within her own opportunity and upon doing so, the beautiful French gymnast had wasted no time in hugging Fevrier in a strong and passionate state, causing the French Shadaloo assassin to make a shocked gasp on her face as she realized that her friend was hugging her in an unexpected manner from within the situation and that she was unsure of what to do in her own precise sight.

"C...Carol..." said Fevrier as she spoke in an emotionally distraught way upon feeling the strong hug that came from Carol and that Fevrier herself was unable to keep her right index finger up into the air as she slowly brought it down to her side and released her hand from its gun-like state, showing the fact that the French Shadaloo assassin could no longer use her technique from within her current state of mind.

"I won't let go of you Adela. Not until you remember on who you really are and the friendship that the two of us have and share with each other. I know that it must be hard for you to overcome the disgusting brainwashing that's in your mind and that you don't know on what to do right now, but I'm certain that you're strong enough to overcome this and regain your true self" said Carol.

"Let go of me! You're endangering yourself!" cried Fevrier as she struggled to free herself from Carol's hug, only to find that her conflicting emotions had greatly affected her own strength and that she was unable to break free from the tight hug that Carol had upon her.

"No! I refuse!" said Carol as she continued to hug Fevrier in her own accord while having emotional tears come down her face.

"Please...just let me...go..." said Fevrier as she spoke in a painful sight while bashing her balled-up fists against Carol's back in a weak sight and upon feeling that she was unable to continue her resistance against Carol, the French Shadaloo assassin had began crying in an uncontrollable manner while losing her standing balance from within the process and that Fevrier herself had fallen upon her knees while her arms had went limp at the same time, indicating the fact that Fevrier was unable to continue her fight against Carol from within her own emotionally distraught state.

As Carol had continued to hug Fevrier in her own time while bringing herself to her friend's kneeing level, the beautiful French gymnast had made a tearful glance on her face as she realized that her childhood friend was suffering greatly from within her own confused mind and that Carol was determined to help her overcome the stressful ordeal in her own time and sight.

Meanwhile from within the specific corridor of where Chun-Li and her friends were located from, the Interpol Chinese agent had managed to defeat the small group of Shadaloo soldiers that tried to attack her and the others on sight and that Chun-Li herself had stood in a victorious state alongside with Eiji S. and Han as the three of them had panted a bit in having to use both their strength and fighting skills to defeat the soldiers, who lied upon the ground in a roughed-up unconscious sight.

"Whew! And that takes care of these slimeballs" said Chun-Li in a tired yet determined way.

"Indeed Chun-Li and hopefully...we won't run into any more trouble in the long run while making our way to the location of the Psycho Satellite's control room" said Eiji S. as he made an exhausted expression on his face while holding his Byakko Katana in his right hand.

"Agreed" said Han as he nodded in agreement with Eiji S. on his statement while holding his longsword in his own right hand.

"Way to go you guys! You certainy gave these scumbags a good buttkicking" said Nicole as she looked on in a happy manner while approaching her friends with Cammy so that the two of them could join up with the trio with no problem.

"I'm very happy to see that you were able to win your fight against your opponents, but I'm quite confused on why these people would want to hurt us" said Cammy as she looked at the fallen Shadaloo soldiers in her own puzzled state.

"Let's just say that we've interfered in their evil plan from tonight Cammy and that none of them will rest until they get rid of us, which is something that we can't allow to happen" said Eiji S. in a calm yet determined sight.

"I couldn't agree with you more Eiji. All of us need to get going right now so that we can attempt to find the Psycho Satellite's control room and try to avoid any more run-ins with the soldiers. Time is of the essence and that we can't afford to waste it, especially since we're in a life-or-death situation like this. Let's get going everyone" said Chun-Li as she spoke to her friends in a serious tone and upon hearing that statement from Chun-Li with their own detection, Eiji S., Han, Nicole, and Cammy had nodded in agreement with the Interpol Chinese agent on her word and knew that they had to succeed from within their own dangerous task of the night.

Meanwhile from within the specific control room of the underground base, Charlie (Agent Shadow) had continued to monitor the statistics of the Psycho Satellite in his own time and that the brainwashed Shadaloo soldier was determined to make sure that Bison's ruthless plan of the night would go through without any unexpected problems getting in the way.

As Charlie had continued to monitor the Psycho Satellite's stats from within his personal glance, he couldn't help but hear a couple of unexpected sounds that were coming directly from outside the room and that the sounds themselves had caught Charlie and the four computer station Shadaloo soldiers' attention in an instant as all of them had turned their sights around to the left-sided door of the specific control room, wondering on what was going on outside from within their own suspicious minds.

"What's going on outside? It sounds like as if...someone is fighting right now! Could it be that...?" said Charlie in his mind as he had his head turned around slightly from his current standing position so that he could look at the left-sided door in his own cold yet suspicious manner and before Charlie could get the chance to finish his personal statement, the left-sided door of the specific control room had burst open from within a surprising state and to the unexpected shock of Charlie, he saw that Guile, Hayate, and Ryuhi had came into the room from within a strong sight and that the three fighters had stood alongside with each other as they saw Charlie and the four computer station Shadaloo soldiers with their own determined eyes.

"Hey there Charlie. Surprised to see us?" said Guile as he looked at Charlie with his own sternful glance while standing at the entrance way of the door with Hayate and Ryuhi.

"Not quite. Get them!" yelled Charlie as he turned around from his standing position in an instant while giving a direct order to the four specific Shadaloo soldiers that sat from their side computer stations and upon hearing Charlie's demand with their own detection, the four soldiers had wasted no time in getting up from the seats of their computer stations so that they could rush towards the trio in an attempt to attack them on where they stood from, but Guile, Hayate, and Ryuhi were able to fight against the four specific soldiers without any problem and that they were able to defeat them in no time at all, leaving them unconscious on the floor as the soldiers themselves were completely bruised up from having to endure the tough quick attacks that came towards them from the trio.

As Charlie saw that his four specific Shadaloo soldiers were defeated by Guile, Hayate, and Ryuhi, the brainwashed Shadaloo soldier had made a sternful growl through his metal skull-like mask as he realized that things had took an unexpected turn for the worse and Charlie himself had feared the possibility that Bison's malevolent plan was gonna be ruined by Guile and his friends from within the scenario of the impromptu confrontation.

"It's time for you to give it up Charlie. My friends and I have defeated your comrades and it won't be long before we disable the control of the Psycho Satellite" said Guile as he, Hayate, and Ryuhi had walked over to where Charlie had stood from so that the trio could stand a few feet away from him upon the middle section of the specific control room.

"That's where you're sadly mistaken William. As you can see right now...the Psycho Satellite is gathering its energy from within its own time and once it reaches 100% in the end, I'll use its power to wipe Ayutthaya City off the face of the Earth and show the Thailand Government that Lord Bison and Shadaloo are not to be trifled against" said Charlie in a threatening way while showing Guile and the others the specific control room's right-sided huge monitor, which displayed the statistics of the Psycho Satellite and that the current power of the deadly weapon was at 80%.

"There's no way in hell that I'll give you the chance to go through with your scheme Charlie. Even if you are my friend...I will stop you and put an end to Bison's nefarious plot" said Guile as he spoke in an angered yet determined way.

"Try if you wish William, but realize the fact in knowing that you and the rest of your friends will be eliminated and that Lord Bison will gain the utmost victory in the end. I didn't expect to fight you so suddenly at a time like this, but since fate has allowed this scenario to come into play...I shall take it in stride and show you the full extent of my enhanced power" said Charlie as he took off his metal skull-like mask so that he could throw it to the ground and look at Guile in a ruthless manner with his own warped eyes.

"That's fine by me. If I have to knock some sense into you in order to restore you back to your normal self, so be it. Hayate...Ryuhi...I want you two to stand back and let me deal with Charlie" said Guile as he looked at his two friends in a calm yet sternful sight.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Guile? I mean...for all we know...your friend could have an unexpected trick up his sleeve" said Hayate as he looked on in a cautious state.

"Hayate's got a good point on his statement there and it doesn't help the fact that we're on a time limit here. It would be a logic idea if all three of us took him on together. That way...we'd get the situation finished in less time" said Ryuhi.

"I know on what you're saying Ryuhi and that I thank you and Hayate for wanting to help me out, but this fight is something that I must do on my own. In my own fighting spirit...I feel that Charlie can be restored back to his normal self if I battle against him with the same fighting style that he taught me and hopefully...his past memories will resurface during the fight and that he'll finally break free from Bison's brainwashing. I promise the two of you that I'll finish this battle as quick as possible so that we can proceed in stopping the Psycho Satellite" said Guile as he spoke in a sharp yet precise tone to Ryuhi and Hayate.

Upon hearing that statement from Guile with their own detection and seeing the pure determination that was on the face of the Air Force lieutenant, Hayate and Ryuhi had made some perceptive glances on their own faces as they nodded in agreement with Guile on his word and decided to allow him the opportunity in battling against Charlie from within the impromptu confrontation of the stormful night.

While Hayate and Ryuhi had stood back from the specific fighting area of the control room, the two of them saw that Guile and Charlie had placed themselves from within their own fighting stances upon sight and that the two Air Force comrades had looked at one another in a sternful state as both fighters had realized that they wouldn't allow the other to gain the victory from within the upcoming clash and that both Guile and Charlie were determined to defeat each other, no matter what.

**Ayutthaya City, Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Ayutthaya Historical Park**

Meanwhile from upon the specific Western grassy field of the Ayutthaya Historical Park's Wat Phra Sri Sanphet, Bison had made a ruthless smile on his face as he used his right hand to hold a recently battered Rose S. up into the air from within a harsh choke hold technique and while Bison had continued to hold Rose S. from her inescapable position, the Italian fortune teller had clenched her teeth in a painful way as she tried to use her remaining strength to break free from Bison's tough grip.

"He he he. Your valiant effort to fight against me was quite entertaining Rose and I appreciate you in giving me a good battle, but it's sad to say that this clash between the two of us is now over and that you have indeed failed miserably from within your attempt to avenge that old hag" said Bison as he looked at Rose S. in a mocking manner while continuing to hold her from his tightening choke grip.

"N...no! I won't...give up..." said Rose S. as she spoke out towards Bison in a weak yet precise sight while trying to withstanding the excruciating pain that was being brought to her by Bison's current attack and that the Italian fortune teller had placed her hands upon Bison's arm as she tried to free herself from his grip.

"Ignorant defiance is something that you can't afford to have against me Rose and it's bound to bring you more pain and suffering in due time. Allow me to show you the reason of this fact" said Bison as he spoke to Rose S. from within a cold tone and from there, the Shadaloo overlord had used a surge of his Psycho Power to drain a small portion of Rose S.'s own Soul Power, causing the Italian fortune teller to make a painful cry on her face as she felt her inner Ki energy being drained by Bison once more via the conduit of his right hand grip upon her neck and from within the energy draining, Rose S. had slowly lost her last remaining strength against Bison, causing her arms to go limp in an instant and that Rose S. herself had fallen into an unconscious state as she was unable to endure the tense pressure of Bison's evil tactic.

As Bison saw that Rose S. had lost consciousness from within the scenario of his energy draining attack against her, he made a small smirk on his face as he realized that the Italian fortune teller would no longer put up a resistance against him and that the Shadaloo overlord had proceeded to throw Rose S. to the ground from within the release of his choke grip against her and that the Italian fortune teller had lied a few feet away upon the ground in a motionless and unconscious state while the constant raining of the night's ominous storm had continued to pour down upon her in an instant.

"I should finish you off right here and now and ensure that you no longer be a bothersome upon my side Rose, but as of the moment...I feel that I would be making things much easier on your part in giving you a quick way out of your misery. I do believe that I should keep you alive for the time being so that I can take the opportunity in draining the rest of the Master's power out of you and thus...I'll be able to satisfy my own soul and become more powerful in due time. Yes...you should feel honored in knowing that you're gonna help me become a god upon this pitiful Earth and that you'll be a key factor from within the unstoppable rise of Shadaloo my dear Rose" said Bison as he looked at the unconscious Rose S. with a malevolent grin on his face in thinking about the possible scenario of being an unstoppable being from within an unknown future of uncertainty and that Bison himself was determined to see that scenario come into reality.

After saying that particular statement towards Rose S. from within his time, Bison had slowly turned his sight over to the Eastern direction of his current standing position and upon looking at the distant landscape of the drenching area, the Shadaloo overlord had made a small frown on his face as he thought about the other battle that was taking place from within the Ayutthaya Historical Park and that Bison had wondered on if Ken had managed to succeed in his mission of defeating Ryu in their own battle, unaware that the US Martial Arts champion was no longer under his evil brainwashing.

Meanwhile from upon the Eastern grassy field of the Wang Luang, Ryu and Ken were taking their time in having to speak with each other while being drenched by the hard rain of the stormful night and from within the conversation, Ryu had explained to Ken the past events that took place while Ken was under the control of Bison.

"So you say that Eliza was able to escape from the Shadaloo underground base and get help from you and the others in her own opportunity?" said Ken as he made a shocked expression on his face upon hearing the story of how his fiancee was able to make her daring escape from Secret Point 48106.

"Indeed she was Ken and I have to say that I was quite surprised to know that Eliza had initiated such an action in her own time. It's no doubt that some of your fighting ability is starting to rub off on her" said Ryu.

"That I agree and to realize that my fiancee had risked her life to save me and herself is something that still amazes me. I can't wait to see Eliza again once you and I are done with this ordeal" said Ken in a decent manner.

"Agreed. The two of us are not out of the woods just yet and that we still have to deal with Bison in due time. I can only hope for the best that you and I are strong enough to take him on in combat" said Ryu as he looked on in a skeptic yet precise state.

"Don't sweat it my friend. That scumbag may be powerful, but against the two of us...he doesn't stand a chance and that he'll get his sorry butt kicked in no time at all. Rest assured Ryu when I say that Bison's days are numbered and that he'll face the wrath of our combined martial arts skills" said Ken as he spoke to Ryu in a confident way and upon hearing that statement from Ken with his own detection, Ryu had made a small smile on his face as he nodded in agreement with his friend on his word and realized that the two of them could battle against the ruthless threat of Bison with their own combined teamwork.

Just then, the two fighters had heard an unexpected yet familiar voice that caught them off-guard from within their own time and that they didn't expect to hear the voice so suddenly from within their own private conversation upon the drenching grassy field of the Wang Luang.

"Is that so?" said Bison's voice as it was heard from within an arrogant-like tone.

When Ryu and Ken had unexpectedly heard Bison's voice, the two of them had made some shocked gasps on their faces as they immediately turned their sights around behind them and saw that Bison was standing a short distance away from them upon the right section of the field, looking at the two fighters with a cold and bitter glance on his own face while a flash of lightning and a thunderous roar had came down from the stormful sky of the night.

"Bison!" said Ryu as he and Ken had saw the Shadaloo overlord with their own shocked yet angered glances.

"So it seems that the two of you have managed to reconcile your friendship and not beat each other up into a bloody pulp. Quite a shame actually" said Bison as he looked and spoke in a mocking sight.

"You son of a...! You're gonna pay for what you did to me!" yelled Ken as he looked at Bison in his own angered and infuriated state.

"He he he. Now now Mr. Masters...how can you show animosity to the one that gave you great power? You should feel honored in knowing that you were blessed with my Psycho Power and that you were able to use it in your own time. It's unfortunante that you had to let your worthless feelings get in the way of your ability and that you squandered an opportunity to become a powerful warrior in your own accord and opportunity" said Bison.

"That's where you're wrong Bison. Ken was able to break free from your evil influence on account that he has a strong fighting spirit inside of him. His true feelings of having to care for his fiancee is what gave him the strength needed to overcome your brainwashing and it proves that your dark power is no match for a person's true heart" said Ryu as he spoke in defense for his friend and rival.

"As far as I'm concerned...you're nothing more than a sick bastard who seeks to make people suffer for your own twisted amusement. You brainwashed me into becoming your mindless slave and that you wanted me to hurt my best friend just so you could attempt to turn the two of us into your obedient puppets. There's no way in hell that I'm gonna let you get away with what you've done" said Ken as he looked on in a vengeful sight.

"Is that a fact? Well then...what exactly are you gonna do about it Mr. Masters?" said Bison as he spoke to Ken from within a sternful tone while another thunderous roar had came down from the ominous dark storm.

"It's quite simple to explain slimeball. I'm gonna beat the living hell out of you until you're unable to get back up and you're gonna see first-hand the true power of my fighting style. Get ready for the worse beatdown of your life Bison!" yelled Ken as he made an unexpected sprint towards Bison from within his own opportunity and that the US Martial Arts champion had raised his right fist up in mid-air while initiating a defying yell on his face from within the process of his own sharp run.

"Ken, wait!" cried Ryu as he tried to stop his friend from attacking Bison through an ill-fated scenario.

As Bison saw that Ken was rushing towards him in an angered and infuriated state, the Shadaloo overlord had made a ruthless grin on his face as he anticipated the incoming strike of the US Martial Arts champion and that he was prepared to face it head on without any hesitation or second thought, all while the dark storm of the night had continued to raged on from within its own accord and that Ryu and Ken would find themselves in their own tough and dangerous battle against Bison.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Ryu and Ken must work together in their attempt to defeat Bison and end his reign of terror, but the battle itself won't be easy for the two rivals, especially since they must deal with the deadly Psycho Power that Bison has within himself. Meanwhile, Guile battles against Charlie in his own personal time and that the Air Force lieutenant seeks to defeat his brainwashed friend in order to get the opportunity needed to disable to Psycho Satellite before it gets the chance to fire upon Ayutthaya City. While that happens, Carol is able to help Fevrier remember on who she truly is and that the beautiful French gymnast is determined to get her restored friend to safety while Chun-Li and her comrades make their own way to the location of the Psycho Satellite's control room and that the group hopes to stop the Psycho Satellite in their own opportunity. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	53. Chapter 52: The Daybreak of Victory

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 2: The Wandering Dragon**

**Volume 4: The Shadaloo Story**

**Chapter 52: The Daybreak of Victory**

* * *

**Ayutthaya City, Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Ayutthaya Historical Park**

From upon the specific Eastern grassy field of the Ayutthaya Historical Park's Wang Luang, Ken had made an unexpected dash towards Bison while having an angered expression on his face and while a dark thunderous roar had came down from pouring storm of the night, the US Martial Arts champion wasn't affected by it or the the drenching rain as he was determined to strike Bison from where he stood from so that he could make him pay for turning him into a brainwashed puppet.

As Ryu saw that his friend was about to strike against Bison from within an irrational state, the young Japanese fighter had made a worried and cautious glance on his face as he knew that Ken was taking a huge risk in attacking his enemy too soon and that Ryu himself had hoped for the best that his friend would be okay from within his impulsive action.

When Ken had came within striking range of Bison's current standing position, the US Martial Arts champion had wasted no time in throwing his right fist towards Bison in hopes of making a direct hit against his face, but to Ken's own surprised shock...he saw that Bison had quickly tilted his head to his left side so that he could avoid the fast punch with ease, causing Ken to make a frustrated expression on his face as he realized that his first attack had failed to hit its target upon sight and that he wouldn't let this failed strike affect his own persistent determination to continute the battle.

Not wasting a second in his own time, Ken had proceeded to attacking Bison in a fast and relentless way with a heavy barrage of punches and kicks, causing Bison to parry and evade each strike that came towards him and from within the non-stop barrage attack, Bison had made a small smile on his face as he was enjoying the desperate state of fighting that Ken was using from within his own opportunity and that the Shadaloo overlord was determined to make sure that Ken would learn the harsh punishment of having to go up against him in his own accord and opportunity.

Upon throwing his right fist towards Bison's face in another attempt to hit him, Ken had made a shocked glance on his face as he saw that Bison had used his left hand to quickly catch the right fist in mid-air and upon doing so, Bison had held a tight grip upon Ken's right fist, causing the US Martial Arts champion to clench his teeth in a sterful sight as he felt the excruciating pressure that was being brought upon his mid-air right fist by Bison's own left hand grip.

"He he he. You're truly a pathetic fool Ken. I can easily read your sluggish movements like a storybook and that I'm using less than a small portion of my own fighting ability against you in combat. Aren't you even trying your hardest in an attempt to fight against me with a decent resistance?" said Bison as he spoke to Ken in a mocking way while continuing to hold Ken's mid-air right fist from within his own left hand's tight grip.

"Don't joke with me Bison! I'm not in the mood for one of your idiotic games right now, so either you get serious in this fight or you're gonna end up spitting out your own arrogant words once you're beaten" said Ken as he looked at Bison in an infuriated state while using his own inner endurance to fight against the tight grip that was being brought upon his mid-air right fist.

When Bison had heard that direct statement from Ken with his own detection, the Shadaloo overlord had made a sternful frown on his face as he realized that Ken was determined to make him pay in his own time and that Bison himself had decided to stop messing around from within the fight so that he could focus on the direct task in having to defeat both Ken and Ryu without any hesitation or second thought.

"Very well then. If you wish for me to get serious in this battle, so be it. I do warn you though that you've brought this upon yourself Mr. Masters and that you're bound to face the true suffering of your own ignorance" said Bison as he spoke to Ken from within a callous cold tone and upon saying that direct statement to his opponent, the Shadaloo overlord had wasted no time in attacking Ken with a strong electrical Ki energy surge of his Psycho Power, causing Ken to make a painful cry upon sight as he felt the ruthless Ki energy surge go throughout his entire body in such a violent manner via the conduit of Bison's left hand grip upon Ken's right fist and that the US Martial Arts champion was unable to endure the excruciating pressure and pain that was being brought upon him by Bison's merciless attack.

"Ken!" cried Ryu as he saw that his best friend was being hurt in such a ruthless state by Bison.

As Bison felt that he had used up a strong amount of his Psycho Power against Ken, the Shadaloo overlord had proceeded to subsiding his Ki energy surge attack against Ken and upon doing so, the US Martial Arts champion had made an agonizing groan on his face as he felt the excruciating pain that came from having to endure Bison's unforgiving technique and that Ken himself could barely stand upon his own two feet as he attempted to withstand the throbbing pressure that was going throughout his own body.

Not giving Ken a chance to recover from his harsh attack, Bison had wasted no time in releasing his left hand's grip from Ken's mid-air right fist and upon doing this action, the Shadaloo overlord had initiated a swift backhanded right punch that struck Ken's face in a powerful manner and the intensity of the physical strike had sent Ken flying into the air from its right direction, causing the US Martial Arts champion to have a red welt upon his face's right cheek as he felt the tough physical power that came from Bison's own attack and that Ken himself had flew through the air for a short distance via the pressure of the backhanded punch so that he could then crash upon the ground through his back in a hard and violent way, lying upon the right-sided ground of the drenching fighting area from within a roughed-up and painful state as he tried to get back up from the ground while enduring the current pain that was brought upon him by Bison.

"Oh no! Ken!" cried Ryu as he saw that his best friend was hurt from within his own glance and that young Japanese fighter had tried to rush over to where Ken had lied from, but before Ryu could get to Ken in his own chance, Bison had immediately teleported from his current standing position via his Psycho Power so that he could quickly reappear in front of Ryu and stop him in his tracks, causing Ryu to immediately jump back from Bison's new standing position so that he could land safely upon the ground and stand a sweep distance away from the Shadaloo overlord while looking at him with a sternful expression on his own face.

"You...! Get the hell outta my way!" yelled Ryu as he spoke to Bison from within an angered tone.

"Sorry Ryu, but I'm afraid that I can't oblige to that request. You and I have some unfinished business that needs to be settled and the matter itself will be resolved, whether you like it or not" said Bison in a calm yet precise way while crossing his arms upon his chest from within the impromptu conversation.

"I'm not gonna ask again! Either you move or I'll go through you" said Ryu in a threatening state.

"My my...aren't we the tough guy? When you see your best friend get hurt that badly, you suddenly take the gloves off and want to make the perpetrator pay dearly and harshly in your own sight. Ha ha ha! This should be quite amusing to say the least. Perhaps you'll provide a much better challenge than Rose did and that you won't disappoint me in the end" said Bison as he spoke in an arrogant state while a flash of lightning had came down upon the specific fighting area of where the scenario was taking place from.

"Rose...? What did you do with her Bison?" said Ryu in a suspicious state upon hearing the Italian fortune teller's name with his own detection.

"There's no need for you to worry about that wench. She's currently out of comission at the moment and that she sadly won't be joining us in her own time. In fact...I plan to make Rose suffer greatly once I'm done with you and Ken and I'll see to it that she pays dearly for trying to interfere in my glorified ambition" said Bison in a ruthless sight.

"I won't let you get the chance to hurt her Bison! I'll stop you right here and now" said Ryu as he spoke back against Bison in a defiant manner while placing himself into his own fighting stance so that he could look at the Shadaloo overlord with a precise glance on his own face.

"Those are bold words to say towards me my naive adversary. You have no idea on who you're up against and that your own blind determination will lead you to your eventual demise. Since your worthless friend couldn't get the job done in defeating you in his own opportunity...I have little choice but to do things myself and show you the true extent of my Psycho Power. I hope that you're ready for the excruciating pain and suffering that you're bound to face in due time Mr. Hoshi" said Bison as he brought his arms out of their crossing state so that he could then hold his fists up in mid-air and emanate a surge of his Psycho Power from within both of them, causing Ryu to make a tense expression on his own face as he knew that Bison was preparing to attack him without any hesitation and while another thunderous roar had came down from the ominous dark storm of the night, the young Japanese fighter was determined to stand on his own ground and be prepared to face the Shadaloo overlord in his own precise state and mind.

Sensing the right moment to make his move against Ryu, Bison had quickly ran towards Ryu in a fast way so that he could get in range of his opponent's standing position and waste no time in attacking him with a barrage of Psycho Powered punches, causing Ryu to stagger back in an instant as he used his fast evasiveness to avoid each punch that came towards him in such a fast sight and that Ryu himself was determined to keep his guard up so that he wouldn't fall victim to Bison's deadly assault.

As Bison threw a fast left punch towards Ryu's face, the young Japanese fighter had managed to duck the attack real quickly and retaliated against Bison with a rising right punch towards Bison's chin, but to Ryu's own shock...he saw that his attack had missed its target as Bison was able to jump back from the range of the rising punch and that he was able to land safely on the ground while keeping his guard up from within the process of his swift action.

Deciding to take the opportunity of attack in his own chance, Ryu had proceeded to fight against Bison with his own barrage of quick punches and kicks, causing Bison to block and parry the strikes that came towards him by Ryu and that the Shadaloo overlord was determined to fight back against Ryu from within the right moment of the scenario itself.

While Ryu had continued to fight against Bison from within his time, Ken had slowly gotten back up from the ground while enduring the excruciating pain of Bison's earlier attacks against him and in his own accord...the US Martial Arts champion had lifted his head up from her current kneeling position and saw that Ryu was battling against Bison from a short distance away of his current location and as Ken saw his best friend battling against the Shadaloo overlord, he made a worried and frustrated expression on his face as he realized that Ryu would need his utmost help in having to defeat the ruthless strength that Bison had held in his own malevolent fighting spirit.

As Ryu threw a quick right punch towards Bison's face, the Shadaloo overlord had used his left arm to parry the direct strike and upon doing so, Bison had quickly retaliated against Ryu by throwing a powerful right fist punch towards Ryu's own chest, causing the young Japanese fighter to make a shocked expression on his face as he felt the surprising physical power that came from Bison's own punch and that Ryu himself had used his arms to clench his chest in a painful state as he staggered back a bit from within sight while trying to endure the harsh pain that was brought towards him so suddenly by Bison.

Nog giving Ryu a chance to recover from the attack, Bison had proceeded to throwing a fast right punch that struck Ryu's face from within a direct hit and that Ryu himself had flew back through the air in a painful sight via the impact of the punch towards his left cheek so that he could then crash upon the ground through his back and lie in a roughed-up manner as he attempted to shrug off the tough power of Bison's own hard punch.

"Ryu!" cried Ken as he saw his best friend getting knocked down by Bison's ruthless attack.

As Ryu had used his left hand to cover his left cheek that had a red welt upon it, he saw that Bison had stood a few feet away from him while another thunderous roar had came down from the ominous dark storm of the night and that the Shadaloo overlord had held a confident smile on his face as he felt that Ryu wouldn't stand a chance against both his fighting ability and his dark Psycho Power.

"How pathetic. And to think...you're the same person who defeated Sagat at the World Warrior tournament. I'm now starting to question on whether or not your victory over him was a mere fluke of chance" said Bison.

"My victory over Sagat wasn't a mere fluke Bison. I was able to beat him using my own strength and determination and I plan to do the same thing against you" said Ryu as he slowly got back up from the ground so that he could place himself back in his fighting stance while looking at Bison with a precise glance on his own face.

"You're quite confident in thinking that you'll be able to defeat me with your own measly power Mr. Hoshi, but as you're about to see...you're nothing more than a mere fool who has no chance against a person who's destined to rule this world in the near future" said Bison as he prepared himself to continue his ruthless battle against Ryu in his own opportunity and as Ryu saw that the Shadaloo overlord was determined to make him suffer in his own time and chance, the young Japanese fighter had made a sternful frown on his face as he knew that he couldn't allow Bison to gain the victory against him and that he would battle against his opponent with every skill that he had in his own fighting spirit.

**Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Secret Point 48106**

Meanwhile from within the Shadaloo underground base of Secret Point 48106, Carol had continued to hug Fevrier in her own emotional state as the two of them were on their knees from within their own specific corridor of the underground base and as Fevrier had continued to cry from within her emotionally distraught state, Carol was determined to help her friend break free from the evil brainwashing that Bison had used upon her.

"Why are you doing this to me Carol? Why are you making me suffer?" said Fevrier as she continued to cry in a painful way while being hugged by Carol.

"I don't wish to make you suffer Adela. I want you to break free from Bison's brainwashing so that you can return back to your normal self. I want you to become the person that I've always known since childhood. Please Adlea...you have to free yourself from Bison's influence" said Carol as she cried in her own accord while continuing to hug Fevrier from within her time.

"But Carol...it's hard for me...to do so. A part of me wants to break free...and remember on who I truly am, but the other part of me...refuses to do so and wants to continue serving Master Bison. All of this...is too much for me...to handle. I don't know...if I can continue to struggle this way" said Fevrier as she spoke in a painful and excruciating manner while continuing to cry in an emotional state.

As Carol had heard that statement from Fevrier and saw that her childhood friend was suffering greatly from within her own confused mind, the beautiful French gymnast had made a determined glance on her face as she knew that she had to help her friend out from within the predicament and that Carol herself had thought of an idea from within her own sharp mind.

"Everything's gonna be okay Adela. I promise you that I'm gonna help you get through this and make you remember on who you really are. In fact...I believe that a special song should suffice for this problem and ensure that you be able to gain the strength needed to overcome Bison's brainwashing" said Carol as she released Fevrier from her hug so that she could place her two hands upon Fevrier's shoulders and look at her friend in a calm yet determined way.

"A...special song?" said Fevrier as she looked at Carol in a confused manner upon hearing that statement from her.

"Yes. It's a song that you should be familiar with Adela, given the fact that you know it very well from within your own heart and that you once sung it to me before in the past. Back when the two of us were teenagers in middle school...I had injured my left shoulder in a bicycle accident and that I was unable to compete in a gymnastics competition that I was looking forward to attending. As I cried and felt depressed in knowing that I lost an opportunity to show my gymnastic skills from within the competition, you came to my unexpected aid and helped me gain back my happiness by singing a particular song of comfort and relief towards me and encouraging me to sing along with you in my own time Adela. In a past conversation...you once told me that your late grandmother would often sing this song to you whenever you were sad and unhappy in your own accord and that the sweet tone and nature of the song itself would help heal the wound from within your heart and make you much better in no time at all. Adela...I know that you're hurting right now and that you have no idea of what to do in your own confused sight, but rest assured when I say that I'm gonna make things much better for you and that you'll thank me for it in the end" said Carol as she spoke from within a delicate manner.

"Carol..." said Fevrier as she continued to look on in a distraught state.

From there, Carol had gently closed her eyes without any hesitation and upon doing this action, the beautiful French gymnast had began to sing the specific past song to Fevrier from within their French language, causing Fevrier to make a shocked expression on her face as she couldn't help but remember the song in her own confused mind and that it started to help her bring back memories of her own past, in which Fevrier had begun to remember her own childhood and the time that she spent with Carol in both their school life and gymnastics training.

As Carol had continued to sing the specific French song to Fevrier in her own opportunity, Fevrier had slowly started to sing along as well and that the French Shadaloo assassin couldn't help but make a small smile on her face as she closed her own eyes from within sight and that Fevrier herself had enjoyed singing the specific French song with Carol while remembering her own past memories from within the process of the current scenario that was happening right now.

When Carol and Fevrier had finished singing the specific French song in their own time and sight, Fevrier had made a small groan on her face as she placed her right hand upon her forehead once more while looking down to the ground from within the process of her action and that the French Shadaloo assassin couldn't help but feel different in her own current state of mind as she felt that an unknown burden had been lifted from her shoulders and that she was no longer carrying it from within her spirit.

"Adela, are you okay?" said Carol as she looked at her friend in a concerned manner.

"I...think so Carol..." said Fevrier as she slowly lifted her head up from the ground so that she could look at Carol in her own time and to the beautiful French gymnast's own shock...she saw that Fevrier's eyes were no longer warped upon sight and that both of them were full of life and emotion, indicating the fact that Fevrier was no longer under Bison's control and that she had finally regained her own freewill from within her accord and chance.

"Adela...I can't believe it. You're finally back to normal" said Carol as she looked at Fevrier from within her own surprised sight.

"Indeed I am Carol and I can easily say that I no longer have any internal conflict from within my own mind. It's because of you that I was able to fight Bison's brainwashing and realize that I wasn't the person that I've always known myself to be. Carol...I'm so sorry that I hurt you from within our fight. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" said Fevrier as she looked at Carol from within an emotional state while having a few tears come down her face.

"Of course I can forgive you silly. You're my best friend and that the two of us must always help each other out when need be. As long as we're able to overcome any threat that gets in our way...our friendship will stand strong and that you and I will always be victorious in the end. As far as I'm concerned...I'm just happy to have my childhood friend back with me" said Carol as she looked at Fevrier with a gentle smile on her face.

Upon hearing that statement from Carol with her own detection, Fevrier had made an emotional glance on her face as she realized that Carol had instantly forgiven her for the past and present actions that took place between the two of them and that the emotional weight of guilt from within her own heart and spirit had caused Fevrier to breakdown from within her own personal crying as she immediately hugged Carol in an instant while crying upon her right shoulder from within the process of her delicate action, causing Carol to make an emotional smile on her own face as she knew that Fevrier was glad to finally be free from Bison's evil control and that the beautiful French gymnast was satisfied in knowing that she was able to save her childhood friend from the evil influence of Shadaloo.

"There there Adela. It's okay. Just let it all out" said Carol as she hugged Fevrier back in her own time and that the beautiful French gymnast had used her right hand to gently stroke Adela's back in order to have her friend calm down from her constant emotional crying.

As Fevrier was able to finish up her crying towards Carol, the French Shadaloo assassin had lifted her head off from Carol's right shoulder so that so that she could look at her friend in a calm and decent way while using her right hand to wipe off the remaining tears that were seen upon her face.

"So Adela...are you feeling better now?" said Carol as she looked at her friend in a decent state.

"I am Carol and I have to say that a good cry is always needed to help release your bottled-up emotions" said Fevrier.

"That I agree. Now that the two of us are done with this fight, I'd say that we need to go locate Sho and the others as soon as possible so that we can assist them in the mission" said Carol.

"Indeed. Can you stand up from your current state Carol?" said Fevrier as she looked at Carol in a concerned way.

"I believe so Adela" said Carol as she wasted no time in standing back up from the ground with Fevrier while using her right hand to pick up her nearby Olympic pink ball and that Carol herself was able to withstand the excruciating pain of Fevrier's earlier wind-like Ki energy shots that were seen upon her arms, legs, and stomach.

"We need to get going while we still can Adela. Since you and I had wasted a strong amount of time in fighting each other...it's safe to say that it won't be long before the Psycho Satellite gets the chance to fire upon Ayutthaya City. We need to find Sho and the others so that we can rendezvous with them in an instant and try to locate the Psycho Satellite's control room" said Carol.

"That may not be a problem for the two of us Carol. Even though my normal memory has been restored...I still have a couple of fragments from my brainwashed state's memory and through this...I know exactly where the Psycho Satellite's control room is. Hopefully...we'll meet up with your boyfriend and the others in our own time and help them stop the Psycho Satellite before its destined firing" said Fevrier.

"Right. Let's go Adela" said Carol as she nodded in agreement while looking at Fevrier in a perceptive state and that the beautiful French gymnast was determined to find Hayate and the others so that she and Fevrier could help them out in stopping the Psycho Satellite, but before Carol and Fevrier could make their next move in having to leave the fighting area of the specific corridor that they were in, the two friends had heard an unexpected voice that caught them off-guard so suddenly and that they didn't anticipate for anyone speaking out towards them in their own personal time.

"Not so fast" said a rough male voice.

When Carol and Fevrier had heard the unexpected male voice and turned their glances around to the right direction of the specific corridor, the two girls had made some shocked expressions on their faces as they saw that a couple of Shadaloo soldiers had stood a short distance away from them upon sight and that the soldiers themselves had held a couple of small steel bats in their right hands while looking at the two girls in a menacing and ruthless manner through their own metal skull-like masks.

"So it seems that you've managed to regain your self-awareness so unexpectedly Lady Fevrier and that you're no longer under Lord Bison's command. It's quite an unfortunate development to say the least" said the leading Shadaloo soldier of the group as he spoke from within a cold tone while standing from the middle portion of his group's position.

"Those who have managed to free themselves from Lord Bison's influence are considered a liability risk towards Shadaloo and that they must be eliminated as soon as possible. Even those who would dare to betray Lord Bison will meet the same fate as well and that the rule itself implies to everyone who works in Shadaloo" said a second Shadaloo soldier as he stood from the left side of the group's position.

"We'll see to it that you and your friend are eliminated right here and now so that Lord Bison will be able to have full success from within his glorious plan" said a third Shadaloo soldier as he stood from the right side of the group's position.

"No! I won't let you get the chance to hurt Carol" said Fevrier as she immediately got in front of Carol so that she could look at the Shadaloo soldiers in an angered way while placing herself into her own fighting stance.

"Adela!" cried Carol as she saw that her friend was prepared to take on the Shadaloo soldiers in her own determined time.

"Ha ha ha. Don't think for a minute that we're gonna go easy on you just cause you were one of Lord Bison's "Dolls". We have been specifically trained to handle any type of opponent that comes our way and that includes traitors who once worked alongside with us. You may have enhanced fighting abilities in your own time, but against all of us...you don't stand a chance of winning and that you're bound to face your justified punishment for betraying Lord Bison and Shadaloo" said the leading Shadaloo soldier as he and his comrades got ready to attack Carol and Fevrier from within the impromptu confrontation of the night.

"We'll see on who's right and who's wrong soon enough. Just give it your best shot against me. I'm ready to take you and the rest of your men on in this fight" said Fevrier as she stood upon her own ground from within the tense stand-off of the specific corridor and that the former French Shadaloo assassin was prepared to battle against her former comrades without any hesitation or second thought.

Before anyone could make their next move from within the tense scenario of the confrontation, an unexpected yet familiar voice was heard from out of nowhere in such a sudden state and that it caught everyone's attention in a shocking yet surprising sight.

"Hold it!" said Sagat's voice.

When Carol, Fevrier, and the Shadaloo soldiers had heard Sagat's voice and turned their sight over to the left direction of the specific corridor, all of them saw that Sagat had emerged from the darkness of the specific corridor's left direction as he slowly made his way towards the area of where the confrontation was taking place from and upon stopping from within his own tracks so that he could stand a short distance away while being dressed in his own casual attire, the Muay Thai emperor had held a small frown on his face as he was determined to figure out on what was happening in his own time and accord.

"Sagat...? What in the world is he doing here?" said Fevrier as she looked on in a shocked yet tense manner upon seeing Sagat with her own fearful eyes.

"Hang on a minute Adela! Are you saying that's Sagat: the same person that Ryu defeated in the past?" said Carol as she saw Sagat with her own shocked sight and that the beautiful French gymnast had remembered the Muay Thai emperor's name from a past conversation that she and Hayate had with Ryu.

"Yes it is Carol and for him to be here makes our situation even more difficult. It's safe to say that you and I are in big trouble right now" said Fevrier as she spoke to Carol from within her own frustrated state.

"M...Master Sagat...this is quite a surprise in having to see you here so suddenly sir. All of us thought that you were still in Bangkok on business for Shadaloo and that you wouldn't report back here for some time now" said the leading Shadaloo soldier as he spoke in a surprised way while he and the rest of his comrades had looked on in a shocked manner upon seeing Sagat with their own shrouded glances.

"Forgive me if my appearance took you in unexpectedly soldier, but I had managed to finish up the specific assignment that was given to me by Lord Bison and that I had came back here to speak to Lord Bison about a personal matter that I needed to settle in my own opportunity. Before I knew it...I overheard the alarm going off throughout the entire base and within time, I learned that there were some intruders from within our vicinity. I take it that this young girl is one of them?" said Sagat as he looked at Carol in a cold way, causing her to make a worried glance on her own face as she felt the strong intimidation that came from Sagat's fighting spirit.

"Yes she is sir and to make matters more complicated, Lady Fevrier has regained her self-awareness and was preparing to help the girl out in finding her friends. We arrived just in time right before the two of them got ready to leave and that we were preparing to attack them both so that they wouldn't get the chance to ruin Lord Bison's plan of the night" said the leading Shadaloo soldier.

"Is that so?" said Sagat.

"Yes it is Master Sagat and with your assistance...we should have no problem in defeating them both and making sure that they recieve their punishment in the near future" said the leading Shadaloo soldier.

"I fully agree with you that both the girl and Fevrier must be punished for their actions, but I see no reason for a full-fledge group attack against our two lonely ladies. Since I've rarely had the chance to fight in my own opportunity for some time now, I'll take the pleasure of dealing with the both of them while you and the rest of your men go and find the other intruders" said Sagat.

"Are you certain that's a good idea Master Sagat? I mean...none of us intend to go against your word sir, but it would be wise if we work together to defeat Fevrier, given her history in being one of Lord Bison's toughest "Doll" assassins" said the leading Shadaloo soldier.

"Don't worry about my own safety soldier. I've dealted with many ruthless opponents in the past and this one will be no exception to the others. Just remember to focus on the task at hand and making sure that Lord Bison's plan isn't stopped in an instant. As I said before...I'll handle these two women in my own sight while you and the others go and seek out the remaining intruders so that you can eliminate them with no problem. Is this understood?" said Sagat as he spoke to the leading Shadaloo soldier in a sternful way.

"Yes Master Sagat. We'll do as you say" said the leading Shadaloo soldier as he nodded in agreement with Sagat on his statement and from there, the small group of Shadaloo soldiers had departed from the confrontation area of the specific corridor via the right direction of the corridor, leaving Sagat alone with Carol and Fevrier.

"So Fevrier...is it really true that you're no longer under Bison's influence?" said Sagat as he looked at Fevrier with his own precise sight.

"Yes it is and I'm real grateful to realize that I'm no longer that bastard's plaything. If you intend on fighting against me Sagat, I won't hesitate to raise my fists against you and despite your history in being one of Thailand's strongest Muay Thai fighters, I'll battle you with everything that I have" said Fevrier as she placed herself a few feet away from where Sagat had stood from so that she could look at him in a defiant manner while being in her own fighting stance at the same time.

"The same thing goes for me as well. Despite my current injuries...I won't let my friend battle against you alone and that the two of us will work together to defeat you without any hesitation. We're ready to fight whenever you are Sagat" said Carol as she stood alongside with Fevrier in her own opportunity and despite the pain that she was going through at the moment via her earlier injuries, the beautiful French gymnast had placed herself in her own fighting stance while having a determined glance on her face as she was ready and willing to fight alongside with Fevrier from within the current situation that was happening right now.

As Sagat saw that Carol and Fevrier were ready to take him on without any hesitation or second thought, the Muay Thai emperor had made a sternful frown on his face as he knew that the two girls were willing to fight against him in their own accord and despite the strong intimidation that Sagat had held in his own time, both Carol and Fevrier were prepared to face the strength of their opponent and attempt to defeat him in their own chance and opportunity.

Meanwhile from within the Psycho Satellite's control room, the battle between Guile and Charlie (Agent Shadow) had took place in its own time from upon the huge middle section of the room and that the Air Force lietueant was determined to defeat his brainwashed friend so that he could not only free him from Bison's brainwashing, but also attempt to get the chance in disabling the Psycho Satellite's control so that it wouldn't get the opportunity to fire upon Ayutthaya City from within its designated time.

As Hayate and Ryuhi had looked on from their sideline standing position that was located near the left-sided entrance door of the room, the two fighters saw that Guile had unleashed a heavy wave of fast punches towards Charlie and during the attack, Charlie had used his fast evasion to avoid each strike that came towards him from his opponent, causing Guile to make a sternful glance on his face as he realized that his current attacks weren't making a hit against his brainwashed friend.

"You're gonna have to try much harder if you're gonna attempt to strike me William. All of you detectable punches are so predicable for me to see and that I'm hardly breaking a sweat here" said Charlie as he made a small smirk on his face while continuing to avoid Guile's constant punches with his own evasion.

"Didn't you once tell me that overconfidence can be a fighter's greatest enemy and that it would lead them to a humiliating defeat? From what I'm seeing right now...it looks like you're breaking your own rule my old friend" said Guile as he continued to attack Charlie with his barrage of hard punches.

"That's where you're wrong William. I know for a fact that you don't stand a chance of beating me right now and that your current fighting power is no match against my own enhanced abilities. As far as I'm concerned...this match belongs to me" said Charlie.

"We'll see about that" said Guile as he threw a fast right punch towards Charlie's face, but before the attack could make its strike, Charlie had immediately disappeared from his standing position via his enhanced mach speed and that Guile himself had made a shocked glance on his face upon seeing his brainwashed friend disappear so suddenly from his own view while his attack had failed to hit its target.

"What the...?" said Guile as he saw Charlie disappear from his surprised sight.

"Guile, above you!" cried Hayate as he spoke out towards Guile in a fast yet desperate way.

As Guile had heard Hayate's warning and immediately lifted his head up without any hesitation, the Air Force lieutenant had made a shocked gasp on his face as he saw that Charlie was coming down towards him from the top of the room in a fast manner and that the brainwashed Shadaloo soldier had attempted to attack Guile with a fast diving right kick.

Not wasting a second in his own time, Guile had immediately jumped back from the range of Charlie's diving kick so that he could land safely away from the strike and see that Charlie had came back to the ground in his own accord via his failed attack.

Despite his failed diving kick, Charlie had quickly recovered and immediately went on the offensive against Guile by rusing towards him and attacking him with a strong wave of punches and kicks, causing Guile to do his best in blocking and evading a few of the strikes that came towards him and even though Guile was able to defend himself for a short time, the Air Force lieutenant was unable to stop the rest of Charlie's strikes from coming upon him and that Guile himself was ruthlessly pummeled by the fast blows that came towards him from Charlie's own attack barrage.

When Charlie threw a fast left punch to Guile's face that made a direct hit upon sight, the brainwashed Shadaloo soldier had decided to finish up his assault by throwing a fast jumping right roundhouse kick that made a strong direct impact against Guile's face and that the Air Force lieutenant had flew back through the air in a relentless sight via the pressure of the attack so that he could crash upon the ground through his back and lie a few feet away from within a harsh and roughed-up state as he attempted to endure the tough pain that was brought upon him by Charlie.

"Guile!" cried Ryuhi as he and Hayate had looked on in shock from having to see their friend get knocked down from within their own sight.

As Guile had made a sternful glance on his bruised face in having to feel the roundhouse kick that came towards him from Charlie, the Air Force lieutenant had quickly recovered from the move and saw that Charlie had looked at him with a confident smirk on his face, causing Guile to clech his teeth in a frustrated manner as he knew that Charlie wasn't gonna give him an easy time in having to fight against him from within their own intense clash.

"There's no need for you to fight a losing battle William. It's pointless to delay the inevitable of what's bound to happen in due time. It won't be long before the Psycho Satellite gains full power in its own accord and fires upon Ayutthaya City, so why waste your time in attempting to win an impossible fight?" said Charlie.

"Because I vow to stop Shadaloo's plan and see to it that Bison face justice for his past and present crimes. You may have the advantage against me right now Charlie, but I promise you that before this fight is over, the Psycho Satellite will be stopped and you'll be knocked back to your own senses" said Guile as he managed to get back up from the ground so that he could stand up in his own firm manner and look at Charlie with a sternful yet determined glance on his face.

"You were always known for being a stubborn mule William and that you would never accept any scenario that was placed in front of you. Just like how I taught you your fighting style...I'll have to do the same thing and make you realize that you're way out of your league against me" said Charlie as he spoke to Guile from within a ruthless tone and upon saying that statement to the Air Force lieutenant, the brainwashed Shadaloo soldier had raised his right arm in mid-air and made it glow from within a surge of yellow Ki energy, causing Guile to make a small frown on his face as he realized that Charlie was preparing to unleash a Sonic Boom attack against him and that he had to be ready to face it in his own sight and time.

Meanwhile from within a corridor that lied from the middle portion of the underground base, Chun-Li, Cammy, Eiji S., Han, and Nicole had sprinted down the right direction of the specific corridor in their own opportunity and that the five fighters didn't stop from within their time as they were determined to locate the Psycho Satellite's control room and see to it that they get the opportunity to disable the deadly weapon before it got the chance to fire upon Ayutthaya City.

As the group saw that they were coming towards an intersection in their path, of which another corridor entrance was seen from the right-sided wall portion of the current corridor that they were in, Chun-Li had made a suspcious sight on her face as she detected that something was coming from the right-sided intersecting corridor entrance and that the Interpol Chinese agent had immediately stopped in her tracks while preventing the rest of her friends from moving in their own time via her extended mid-air arms.

"Chun-Li, what's the matter? Why did you stop us?" said Eiji S. as he and the others had looked at Chun-Li in a confused way from their impromptu standing position.

"I can sense that something is coming our way Eiji and I highly doubt that it's a group of Shadaloo soldiers" said Chun-Li as she spoke from within a cautious tone while keeing her glance upon the right-sided intersecting corridor entrance.

"What do you think it is Chun-Li?" said Nicole as she spoke in a worried way.

"I have no clue on that question there Nicole, but it's safe to say that all of us are about to find out soon enough. Stay on guard everyone" said Chun-Li in a precise way and upon hearing that statement from the Interpol Chinese agent with their own detection, Eiji S., Han, Nicole, and Cammy had placed their defensive guards up as they were ready to face the unknown threat that was heading towards them in their own suspicious time and state.

Just then, Fevrier had ran into the specific corridor from the right-sided intersecting corridor entrance and upon stopping in her own tracks so that she could look at the two directions of the specific corridor without any hesitation or second thought, the former French Shadaloo assassin had made a small gasp on her face as she saw Chun-Li and the other fighters standing a short distance from where she was.

"A Shadaloo soldier!" cried Chun-Li as she saw Fevrier with her own shocked sight while placing herself from within her fighting stance and as the Interpol Chinese agent had prepared herself to fight against Fevrier without any hesitation or second thought, Eiji S., Han, Nicole, and Cammy had did the same thing in their own time as they too had placed themselves in their fighting stances while having some determined expressions on their faces.

"Wait a minute! It's not what it looks like! I'm not your enemy!" said Fevrier as she placed her hands up in a defensive position while pleading to Chun-Li and her friends in her own surprised time.

"Yeah right. Like we're suppose to fall for the oldest trick in the book. Do you honestly believe that we're that stupid? My friends and I aren't gonna let you get the chance to attack us and we're gonna defeat you right here and now. Prepare yourself" said Chun-Li as she spoke towards Fevrier in a sternful way while having a determined expression on her face.

Just before Chun-Li and the others could get the chance to attack Fevrier in their own sight, an unexpected yet familiar voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught Chun-Li and the others' detection by surprise and that they didn't expect to hear the particular voice in their own precise time.

"Stop! Don't hurt Adela!" cried Carol's voice.

When Chun-Li and the others had heard Carol's voice and looked on with their own glance, all of them had made some shocked expressions on their faces as they saw that Carol had came into the specific corridor from within her own opportunity and that the beautiful French gymnast was being carried by Sagat in his arms, who continued to hold a sternful frown on his face as he and Carol had joined up with Fevrier from her own standing position.

"Carol?" said Chun-Li as she saw Carol with her own surprised eyes.

"There's no need for you guys to hurt Adela. She's no longer under Bison's control" said Carol.

"That's right. Thanks to Carol...I was able to break free from Bison's brainwashing and remember on who I truly am. Since then...the two of us have been trying to find her boyfriend and the others so that we can get to the Psycho Satellite's control room and disable the weapon while we still can" said Fevrier.

"That's good to hear and everything, but what I want to know is who's the big guy that's with you?" said Han as he looked at Sagat with his own puzzled sight.

"I know exactly on who that person is Han. His name is Victor Sagat and he's known throughout Thailand as being the Emperor of Muay Thai. Supposedly...he's also a member of Shadaloo as well and that he joined the organization out of his own hatred for Ryu, due to the fact that Ryu had defeated him in a past fight at the World Warrior tournament" said Chun-Li as she identified Sagat's presence to her friends with her own sharp glance.

"Indeed you're right about that statement there Agent Xiang. It's true that I joined Shadaloo for the sole purpose of getting my revenge against Ryu and that I wouldn't stop until I gain my own strong victory over him, but hear me out when I say that I'm not here to stop the progress of your current mission" said Sagat.

"Say what?" said Chun-Li as she spoke in a surprised tone upon hearing that statement from Sagat with her own detection.

"You heard me correctly. Whether you believe it or not...I decided to help Fevrier and her friend locate the rest of their comrades and ensuring that they were reunited with each other in their own time and opportunity. Seeing you and your own allies here has made my job much easier than expected and that I won't have to risk myself in being caught from within this unexpected situation" said Sagat as he, Carol, and Fevrier had made their way over to where Chun-Li and the others had stood from so that Sagat could hand Carol over to Chun-Li and enable the Interpol Chinese agent to hold the beautiful French gymnast with her own strong arms.

"I appreciate you in helping Carol and her friend out at the given chance Sagat, but how do we know that this isn't some sort of trick?" said Chun-Li as she looked at Sagat in a suspicious way while holding Carol in her arms.

"I assure you Agent Xiang that I have no intention of stopping you and your allies from getting to the Psycho Satellite's control room and that Fevrier herself will gladly lead the way to where the control room is located from. As far as I'm concerned...I've done my good samaritan work of this moment and will now take my leave so that I don't get involved in your little dangerous caper" said Sagat as he spoke to the group in his own time and upon saying his statement to the fighters, the Muay Thai emperor had walked past them without any hesitation or second thought so that he could make his way down the left direction of the current corridor that they were in.

"Wait a minute Sagat! I need to ask you a particular question about something" said Chun-Li as she turned around from her current standing position so that she could look at Sagat with a precise glance on her face.

Upon hearing Chun-Li's sudden statement towards him, Sagat had immediately stopped in his tracks and slightly turned his head around from his own standing position so that he could look at Chun-Li with his own sternful sight.

"While it's true that you joined Shadaloo just so you could attempt to get your revenge against Ryu and try to reclaim your sought-after honor and victory, you decided to suddenly help us out in a surprising way and making sure that all of us are able to get to the Psycho Satellite's control room in our own chance and opportunity. Why the sudden change in heart Sagat? Why are you helping your own enemy's friends out?" said Chun-Li.

As Sagat had heard that question from Chun-Li with his own detection, the Muay Thai emperor had made a small frown on his face as he realized that Chun-Li had suspected something from within her own perceptive mind and that Sagat had decided to answer the Interpol Chinese agent's question in his own precise accord.

"Let's just say that I don't want Ryu to fall into a depressive state if something bad was to happen to his closest friends. It's true that I am a member of Shadaloo and that I follow Lord Bison's orders with no hesitation or second thought, but as far as my own personal agenda goes...the only person who can defeat Ryu is me and me only. Also...you should feel lucky in knowing that you were able to get here from the specific letter which held the directions of this place's location. Chances like that are often rare and you don't get an opportunity like this when you need it the most" said Sagat.

As Chun-Li and the others had heard that statement from Sagat, all of them had made some shocked gasps on their faces as they realized that the Muay Thai emperor was the one that gave Ryu the specific letter back at the local hotel in Ayutthaya City and that it enabled them to inflitrate the underground base in their own time and sight.

"So it was you that gave us the information needed to get here?" said Chun-Li.

"Yes Agent Xiang and as I said before...you should feel quite lucky in knowing that you were able to come here on behalf of my own risk. I guess the reason of why I did this action is cause I don't want Bison to destroy a part of my home country and also...I want to make sure that I be able to take on Ryu from within a future fight of my own personal opportunity. Just do me a favor and make sure that you and your friends stop that Psycho Satellite from firing upon Ayutthaya City. Otherwise...every action that I've done up until this point would've be a waste of my own time. Until then..." said Sagat as he spoke his last words to the fighters and from there, the Muay Thai emperor had turned his head around from his standing position and left the specific corridor's current area of where the fighters had stood from.

"I can't believe that Sagat would help us out in getting here to the base and letting us go on our mission. I guess there's more to him than meets the eye" said Eiji S. as he looked on in his own surprised way.

"Agreed" said Han as he and Nicole had nodded in agreement with Eiji S. on his statement.

"C'mon you guys. We need to get going while we still can. Time is running out for us and that we need to succeed in our mission" said Chun-Li as she spoke to everyone in a serious way.

"That I agree. I know exactly where the Psycho Satellite's control room is, so let's move while we still have the chance to do so" said Fevrier as she spoke in her own serious tone and upon hearing the former French Shadaloo assassin's statement with their detection, the fighters had nodded in agreement with their new friend on her word and got prepared to make their way towards the specific location of where the Psycho Satellite's control room was located from.

**Ayutthaya City, Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Ayutthaya Historical Park**

Meanwhile from upon the Eastern grassy field of the Ayutthaya Historical Park's Wang Luang, Ryu's fight against Bison had continued to take place from within the drenching rain of the night's ominous dark storm and while another thunderous roar had came down from the storm itself with a sudden flash of lightning, the young Japanese fighter wasn't affected by the harsh weather as he kept his sharp focus and determination up against Bison from within the duration of the match itself.

From within his own offense, Bison had stood a few feet away from Ryu's current standing position and wasted no time in unleashing a persistent barrage of Psycho Shots that came towards Ryu at such a fast manner, causing Ryu to jump and evade each shot that flew towards him in such a quick way and that the young Japanese fighter had made a frustrated look on his face as he knew that he couldn't afford to slip up from within his time and let one of Bison's attacks strike him at the worse moment.

As Bison saw that Ryu had managed to avoid a fast Psycho Shot from within his own opportunity via a fast jump to the right side of his current location so that he could land safely on his own two feet, the Shadaloo overlord had seen an immediate advantage to attack Ryu from within a split-second of his lowered guard defense and in his own accord, Bison had quickly disappeared from his standing position via his Psycho Power teleport so that he could reappear behind Ryu and attempt to strike him with a fast right punch, causing Ryu to make a tense expression on his face as he detected the swift presence of Bison being behind him and that Ryu had immediately turned around real fast from his standing position so that he could make a quick back jump away from Bison and avoid the range of the striking punch that came towards him from his opponent.

When Bison saw that Ryu had jumped back very quickly from his fast right punch, the Shadaloo overlord had took the opportunity to initiate a fast second attack against Ryu and that Bison had used his own speed and agility to do an unexpected forward flip towards Ryu and from within the duration of the flip, Bison had extended his legs out in a strong state so that he could strike Ryu with both of his feet via the conclusion of his forward flip, knocking the young Japanese fighter to the ground in a harsh way as he felt the tough physical power of Bison's Scissors Kick technique and that Ryu himself had attempted to shrug off the effect of the attack while lying a few feet away from where Bison had stood from.

When Bison saw that Ryu had struggled to get back up from the ground, he made a confident smirk on his face as he felt that Ryu wasn't gonna give him much of a challenge and that it wouldn't be long before Ryu would be defeated and become a part of Shadaloo in Bison's own precise sight.

Before Bison could get the chance to attack Ryu any further, he heard an unexpected voice that shouted out to him in such a surprising way and from within the voice, Bison had also detected something as well from within the process of his own malevolent state.

"Hadouken!" yelled Ken's voice.

When Bison had heard Ken's voice and immediately turned his sight to the left of his standing position, he made a sternful growl on his face as he saw that a blue Ki energy projectile was flying straight towards him in mid-air and that the projectile itself had came from Ken, who stood upon his own ground from his current distant position while being in his fighting stance and having a persistent expression on his face.

As Bison saw that Ken's projectile was coming towards him, the Shadaloo overlord had wasted no time in using his left Psycho Powered hand to destroy the projectile as it struck his specific hand from within its doomed flight and upon managing to disintegrate the Hadouken without any problem, Bison had turned his attention over to Ken so that he could look at the US Martial Arts champion with a ruthless facial expression, indicating the fact that Bison was prepared to attack and hurt Ken in his own definite time.

"So...you still have some fight left in you, eh? Guess I'll have to eliminate it along with you Mr. Masters" said Bison as he spoke to Ken in a ruthless way and upon saying that statement to the US Martial Arts champion, Bison had once again used his Psycho Power to disappear from his current standing position so that he could reappear in front of Ken and prepare to attack him in an instant, causing Ken to make a surprised yet sternful glance on his face as he was ready to take on Bison without any hesitation or second thought in his own opportunity.

As Bison had unleashed a barrage of Psycho Powered punches against Ken, the US Martial Arts champion was able to use his quick evasion to avoid each punch that came towards him by Bison and that Ken was looking for the right opportunity to strike back against the Shadaloo overlord from within an opening of the attack barrage itself.

When Bison had tried to strike Ken with a fast right Psycho Powered punch, the US Martial Arts champion was able to duck the move at the last second and quickly retaliated against Bison with a fast right punch of his own, making a surprising hit against Bison's face as the Shadaloo overlord had felt the unexpected strike that came towards his face's left cheek and that the impact had stunned Bison a bit in his own precise state.

Not letting Bison get the chance to recover and strike back, Ken had went on the immediate offense and began to attack Bison with his own wave of punches and kicks, managing to strike his opponent without any problem and that Bison had found himself being ovewhelmed by the strong blows that came upon him by Ken.

As Ken was able to knock a staggering Bison back with a hard right hook punch to the face, the US Martial Arts champion had decided to finish up his attack barrage against Bison by rushing towards him so that he could jump up into the air real quickly and attempt to strike him with a Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku attack, but before Ken's extended right foot could hit Bison's face from within its twisting, the Shadaloo overlord had quickly recovered from the last attack and immediately teleported out from the range of Ken's attack via his Psycho Power so that Ken would miss his strike and land on the ground from within the conclusion of his failed special technique.

"What the...? Where did he go?" said Ken as he saw that Bison was gone from his sight.

"Behind you" said Bison's voice as it was heard from behind Ken's standing position.

When Ken had heard Bison's voice and immediately turned around from his standing position so that he could look with his own sight, the US Martial Arts champion had made a shocked gasp on his face as he saw that a fast Psycho Shot had flew towards him unexpectedly and that the projectile itself had made a direct hit against Ken's chest, causing him to be flung into the air via the pressure impact of the attack itself and that Ken had made a painful cry on his face as he felt the ruthless strength that came from the Psycho Shot's own strike towards him.

As Ken had flew through the air in a harsh and violent state, the US Martial Arts champion had crashed upon the ground through his back and lied a few feet away from Ryu's own lying position as the US Martial Arts champion had attempted to endure the harsh power of the Psycho Shot's own strike to his chest and that both he and Ryu had struggled to get back up from the ground in their own glance and opportunity.

Within time, Bison had reappeared upon the specific fighting area via his Psycho Power teleportation and that the Shadaloo overlord had stood a short distance away from where Ryu and Ken were located from, looking at the two fallen rivals with his own sternful glance and thinking that both of them wouldn't be able to continue their defiant battle against him.

"I can now understand on why the two of you are considered the strongest fighters of this world. Your neverending determination and potential to get stronger and better is what gives you your fighting edge against your opponents and that both of you won't stop until you either gain victory or defeat in the end. It's quite unfortunate to realize that the two of you refuse to work for me and accept the offer to become more powerful and unstoppable, but I guess it should come as no surprise in knowing that you two are unable to comprehend my superior ability" said Bison.

"Man...don't you ever know when to shut up? You rant and rave like a non-stop lunatic and always believe that your word is right, not knowing that you're full of hot air" said Ken as he and Ryu had managed to get back up from the ground so that the two of them could stand alongside with each other and look at Bison with their own determined sights.

"I've never met a person who was so full of himself and thought that his fighting ability was far superior to others. Overconfidence and arrogance is a combination that you don't want to have and that it's bound to bring you trouble in due time Bison" said Ryu as he spoke to Bison from within his own precise tone.

As Bison had heard those statements from Ryu and Ken while hearing another thunderous roar come down from the rain-pouring dark storm, the Shadaloo overlord had made an angered expression on his face as he saw that the two rivals were still willing to fight against him in their own definite time and that Bison himself was determined to end their defiance against him and ensure his complete victory over them from within the tough confrontation of the stormful night.

**Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Secret Point 48106**

Meanwhile from within the Shadaloo underground base of Secret Point 48106, the battle between Guile and Charlie had continued to take place from within the Psycho Satellite's control room and that Charlie had continuously attacked his friend with a barrage of one-arm Sonic Booms, causing Guile to jump and evade the swirling yellow Ki projectiles that came towards him from his brainwashed friend and that Guile himself was determined to get the opportunity to strike back against Charlie and attempt to stop him in his own precise time.

"Just give it up William. There's no way that you can win this fight" said Charlie as he threw another one-arm Sonic Boom towards Guile.

"Don't assume the fact that this battle belongs to you Charlie. Until you're able to defeat me...you haven't won this fight just yet and that there's still hope to stop the Psycho Satellite" said Guile as he used his evasion to jump to the left side of his standing position so that he could avoid the incoming Sonic Boom with no problem.

"Then I guess I have little choice but to extinguish that false hope and make you realize that your fight against me and Shadaloo was a wasted effort old friend. Sonic Boom!" yelled Charlie as he used his Ki-powered right arm to once again throw a Sonic Boom towards Guile.

As Guile saw that the current Sonic Boom was coming towards him, the Air Force lieutenant had made a precise expression on his face as he used his own agility to make a surprising leap up into the air so that he could jump over the mid-air Sonic Boom with no problem and land in front of Charlie in an unexpected sight, causing the brainwashed Shadaloo soldier to make a small gasp on his face in having to see Guile's unexpected action with his own surprised eyes.

Not wasting a second from within his time, Guile had proceeded to attack Charlie in a fast manner with his barrage of own quick punches and kicks, causing Charlie to evade the strikes that came towards him from Guile and that the brainwashed Shadaloo soldier was determined to fight back against his friend and end his desperate attempt to stop the Psycho Satellite from firing upon Ayutthaya City.

"C'mon Guile! You can do it" said Hayate as he cheered Guile on from his sideline spectator position.

"Fight your hardest! Show him who's the best" said Ryuhi as he too had cheered on from within sight as well.

As Hayate and Ryuhi had continued to cheer Guile on from their sideline standing position that was near the left-sided entrance door of the control room, the two of them had heard an unexpected voice that came from behind their current location and that both the boomerang-wielding warrior and the Hiryu No Ken fighter didn't expect to hear the voice so suddenly in their own time.

"Sho!" cried Carol's voice.

When Hayate had heard Carol's voice with his detection, he made a small gasp on his face as he immediately turned around from his standing position and saw that Chun-Li and the rest of the fighters had came into the room from the left-sided entrance door and that Chun-Li herself had carried Carol in her arms from within Hayate's own surprised sight.

"Carol! You're okay" said Hayate as he looked on in a shocked yet surprised way.

"Indeed I am honey and it's safe to say that I was able to succeed in my mission of saving Adela" said Carol as she and the others had rendezvous with Hayate and Ryuhi from their current standing position in an instant so that Chun-Li could give Carol over to Hayate and enable the boomerang-wielding warrior to hold his girlfriend in his own arms.

"Is that so?" said Hayate as he looked on from within his own sight.

"Yes it is and I apologize for the actions that I've done in both the past and present. I hope that you can forgive me for the trouble that I've put you and Carol through" said Fevrier as she made a worried glance on her face upon looking at Hayate and Ryuhi with her own calm eyes.

"Apology accepted Adela. I'm just glad to know that you're finally back to normal" said Hayate as he looked at Fevrier with a decent smile on his face, causing Fevrier to make a small smile on her own face as she realized that Hayate had forgiven her upon sight and that she was glad to know the fact in her own time.

"Likewise" said Carol as she nodded in agreement with her boyfriend on his statement.

"What's going on right now you guys?" said Chun-Li as she spoke to both Hayate and Ryuhi in her own sharp state.

"Guile is battling against Charlie from within their fight Chun-Li and that he's attempting to defeat him so that we can get the chance needed to disable the Psycho Satellite with no problem standing in our way" said Ryuhi as he explained to Chun-Li the current scenario that was taking place.

"Unfortunantely...Guile may not have the opportunity to defeat Charlie from within the specific time limit of the battle itself. As all of us can see right now...the Psycho Satellite is near its full power and that it won't be long before it fires upon Ayutthaya City. Unless a miracle comes our way right now...Ayutthaya City is done for" said Hayate as he, Carol, and the others had looked at the huge monitor screen that was seen upon the right wall of the huge control room and saw that the status of the Psycho Satellite's current power was displayed at 80%.

As Chun-Li saw that the Psycho Satellite's power was continuing to rise from its precise rate and that time was running out for her and the others, the Interpol Chinese agent had made a sternful glance on her face as she realized that she had to take immediate action as soon as possible and from there, Chun-Li had turned her sight over to a computer station that was seen from upon the right-sided section of the control room and that she had quickly ran over to it without any hesitation so that she could sit down from its chair and begin to type from upon its keyboard in a fast yet decent state while looking at the monitor with her own keen eye.

"Chun-Li, what are you doing?" said Eiji S. as he and the others had ran over to where Chun-Li had sat from so that they could stand behind her and look on in a surprised yet determined way.

"What's it look like I'm doing Eiji? I'm gonna attempt to disable the Psycho Satellite and try to prevent it from firing in its designated time while Guile keeps Charlie busy from within their battle. I'm not sure if I'll be able to fully hack into the system and stop it at the given chance, but I'll do my best and see if I can succeed" said Chun-Li as she continued to type upon the computer station's keyboard while having a sternful expression on her face.

"I'm sure that you will Chun-Li" said Nicole as she looked on in a calm yet worried sight.

"You can do it Chun-Li" said Carol as she spoke in her own decent state while continuing to be held by Hayate in his arms.

While Chun-Li had continued to type from upon the keyboard of the specific computer station in her precise opportunity, Guile had continued to battle against Charlie without any hesitation and that the Air Force lieutenant didn't let up from his constant barrage of punches and kicks against Charlie, causing the brainwashed Shadaloo soldier to make a frustrated yet angered frown on his face as he got tired in having to evade the relentless strikes of Guile and that he sought to stop the assault as soon as possible so that he could defeat Guile and finish the fight in no time at all.

As Guile had threw a fast left punch towards Charlie's face in an attempt to strike him with a direct hit, the brainwashed Shadaloo soldier was able to quickly use his right hand to stop and grab Guile's own left fist in mid-air, causing Guile to make a small gasp on his face in seeing that his attack was stopped in such a swift manner by Charlie and that Guile himself had tried to figure out on what to do next from within the duration of the fight.

"Just give it up William. I know all of your predicable moves and tactics due to the fact that I helped you learn them from within our past training in the US Air Force and that I can easily defeat you in no time at all" said Charlie as he spoke towards Guile with a confident tone.

"That's where you're wrong Charlie. It's true that you did taught me a couple of your moves and techniques and that you know all of them in your own sharp mind, but what you didn't know is that I created a few of my own attacks while training in my personal state and that I'd be glad to show you one of them right now" said Guile as he spoke to Charlie with a confident smirk on his own face and upon saying that statement to his brainwashed friend, Guile had wasted no time in throwing an unexpected headbutt towards Charlie, making a direct hit on sight as Guile was able to strike Charlie's own forehead with his and that the sudden impact of the attack had caused Charlie to make a surprised yell as he released his right hand's grip from Guile's mid-air left fist so that he could stagger back a bit from Guile's position and try to withstand the sudden excruciating pain of the headbutt attack.

"Now let's see if you can handle a move that you know quite well. Somersault Strike!" yelled Guile as he placed himself from within a kneeling position so that he could then use both his agility and inner power to lift himself up in a fast way and do three successful somersault backflip kicks towards Charlie, each of them unleashing a slash-like wave of yellow Ki energy from within sight and that the combination of both the slash-like Ki energy waves and Guile's own extended two feet had struck Charlie in an instant, knocking him way up into the air as he made a painful cry on his face in having to endure the full extent of the tough attack and that the brainwashed Shadaloo soldier had fallen back to the ground in a hard and tough manner, crashing upon the floor through his own back so that he could lie a few feet away from Guile in a beaten-up unconscious state.

Upon safely coming back to the ground in his own time from within the conclusion of his special technique and seeing that Charlie had lied unconscious on the floor, Guile had made a sternful frown on his face as he saw that his brainwashed friend was defeated from within their battle and that Charlie would no longer pose a threat to the mission in having to stop and disable the Psycho Satellite from firing upon Ayutthaya City.

Meanwhile, Chun-Li had continued to work on hacking into the Psycho Satellite's control system in her own accord via the computer station that she was working from so that she could attempt to stop the firing of the weapon and prevent the destruction of Ayutthaya City from coming into reality. Upon managing to break into the Psycho Satellite's control system from within her own time and seeing that she was now able to access the options of the weapon itself, Chun-Li had wasted no time in looking for the option of the Psycho Satellite's firing capabilities so that she could try to stop its current progression and disable it as soon as possible.

As the other fighters had looked on from within their own worried and frustrated sight, Guile had immediately ran towards them in an instant so that he could join up with them in his own opportunity and see on how the situation was faring at the moment.

"How's it coming you guys?" said Guile as he spoke to the others while looking at Chun-Li type upon the computer station's keyboard from with his decent glance.

"Decent, but uncertain. Chun-Li has managed to break into into the Psycho Satellite's control system and that she's now attempting to disable the weapon while she still can, but all of us are unsure on whether or not Chun-Li will be able to succeed in the task" said Eiji S. in a calm way.

"So I see..." said Guile as he looked on from within his own precise yet worried sight.

As Chun-Li had typed in a furious manner upon the computer station's keyboard, the Interpol Chinese agent had made a surprised yet angered expression on her face as she looked at the monitor of the computer station and saw that she was unable to stop the current progress of the Psycho Satellite's power gathering, causing Chun-Li to clench her teeth in frustration as she realized that she couldn't prevent the Psycho Satellite from stopping in its continuous energy build-up and that she had to find another way to save Ayutthaya City from certain destruction.

"Darn it you guys! I can't stop the Psycho Satellite from within its current energy build-up. The mandatory option of the power gathering has already been set in place from within an unbreakable cyber lock and that it can't be disabled until the conclusion of the firing" said Chun-Li as she spoke in a frustrated tone while continuing to look at the monitor of the computer station with her keen eye.

"That can't be!" said Han as he and the others had looked on in complete shock from having to hear Chun-Li's grave statement.

"Oh no!" cried Nicole as she looked on from within her own shocked sight.

"There has to be something you can do Chun-Li" said Cammy as she looked on from within a worried state.

Upon realizing that she couldn't afford to give up that easily, Chun-Li had made a determined expression on her face as she continued to type upon the computer station's keyboard and look at the monitor from within her own sight as the Interpol Chinese agent had sought to find an alternate option in making sure that the Psycho Satellite didn't get the chance to fire upon Ayutthaya City and destroy it from within its designated time.

From within her own accord, Chun-Li had managed to pull up a computer screen which showed the current target location of the Psycho Satellite, which happened to be Ayutthaya City, and upon knowing that she couldn't stop the weapon's current energy build-up, Chun-Li had decided to go for an alternate, yet risky solution in solving the problem from within the duration of the tense scenario.

"Since I can't disable the Psycho Satellite from its current state, I'll have to make it find a new target for its upcoming attack" said Chun-Li in her mind as she continued to work from within her own personal glance.

Not letting up from within her work, Chun-Li had began to set a new course for the Psycho Satellite's targeting range and upon managing to bring up another computer screen which held a grid map of the Psycho Satellite's targeting scope, Chun-Li had used her sharp genius to set a new target command towards the space-based weapon and that she was able to give the Psycho Satellite some new coordinates on where to fire from within its own designated time.

Making sure that the weapon itself would be fully ready to fire at the given chance, Chun-Li had brought up an extra screen upon the computer monitor which showed the current status of the Psycho Satellite, which was at 86%, and as Chun-Li saw the statistics with her own eyes, the Interpol Chinese agent had wasted no time in initiating a quick option for the space-based weapon, in which she had increased the input of the Psycho Satellite's power charging past its recommended safety level so that she could ensure the weapon itself would have an internal short circuit and blow up from within the duration of its conclusive firing, thus that it would be destroyed and that Shadaloo would no longer use the weapon for any future threats against the world.

Upon seeing that she was able to complete the task from within an alternate-like manner, Chun-Li had made a small sigh of relief on her face as she realized that she was able to help prevent the destruction of Ayutthaya City from within her own time, but even though the Interpol Chinese agent had managed to gain success from within the mission, she knew that herself and the rest of the friends were not out of danger just yet and that they had to now face a new and unexpected threat in their own accord.

"Well guys...I got some good news and bad news to tell you. The good news is that I was able to redirect the Psycho Satellite's targeting scope away from Ayutthaya City so that it wouldn't get the chance to strike and destroy the city from within the specific moment of its firing. Also...I've managed to increase the input of the Psycho Satellite's internal power gathering past its mandatory safety level so when it fires at the given chance, it'll short circuit in an instant and be destroyed" said Chun-Li as she turned around from her seat so that she could look at everyone with a decent expression on her face.

"That's good to hear Chun-Li. Now we don't have to worry about Ayutthaya City getting destroyed by the Psycho Satellite" said Hayate as he and the others had made some surprised yet happy glances on their faces in having to hear that statement from Chun-Li about the Psycho Satellite.

"Indeed and what's the bad news?" said Carol.

"In order for me to redirect the weapon away from its original target, I had to give it a set of new coordinates using the grid map upon the monitor and the specific coordinates that I put into the Psycho Satellite is the direct location of this underground base" said Chun-Li as she spoke in a somber tone.

"Say what?" said Guile as he looked on in a shocked manner along with the others.

"You heard me real well Guile. We got less than 15 minutes before the Psycho Satellite fires upon the location this base, so it's in best interest that we leave right now while we still can" said Chun-Li as she immediately got up from her seat while looking at her friends in a serious way.

"You don't have to tell us twice Chun-Li. All of us are ready to leave here without any hesitation" said Han.

"That I agree. Let's get going and escape before this place goes up in due time" said Ryuhi.

"Right" said Chun-Li as she nodded in agreement with Han and Ryuhi on their statements and that the group was prepared to make their leave from the Psycho Satellite control room in their own sight and opportunity.

Just then, Charlie's voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught everyone's detection by surprise and that the fighters themselves didn't expect to hear the brainwashed Shadaloo soldier call out the them from within the scenario of the developing situation.

"Hold it!" said Charlie's voice.

As Guile and the others had heard Charlie's voice and turned their sights around to look at the left-sided section of the huge control room, all of them saw that Charlie had managed to get back up from the floor in his own time and that the brainwashed Shadaloo soldier had stood upon his ground as he looked at the group with an angered yet frustrated expression on his face in realizing that they had ruined Bison's malevolent plan of the night.

"It's over Charlie. This place is gonna be destroyed in less than 15 minutes, so I suggest that you stop fighting and accept your defeat" said Guile as he spoke to Charlie in a sternful way while standing in front of his friends.

"No! I won't allow you or any of your friends to leave! Even if we're destroyed by the blast...I'll see to it that you pay for interfering in Lord Bison's plan and making sure that you endure the full pain and suffering of Shadaloo's wrath" said Charlie as he spoke to Guile and the others from within an infuriated state.

"Get it through your thick-skull head Charlie! It's useless to continue fighting when you know that you've already lost. I don't want to hurt you any further at the given chance and that both of us are in danger of being killed when the Psycho Satellite fires upon the location of the underground base. Charlie...please stop right now so that all of us can get out of here before the weapon fires and destroys this base" said Guile.

When Charlie had heard that statement from Guile and realized the inevitable conclusion of the situation that was happening right now, the brainwashed Shadaloo soldier had clenched his teeth in a sternful yet frustrated manner in knowing that he was unable to continue his fight against his friend and that he didn't want to risk getting himself killed from within the duration of the current ordeal.

Before Charlie could reply back to Guile with his own word, a new voice had suddenly spoken out from within the room and that the voice itself had caught everyone off-guard in their own detection and sight.

"I'm afraid that he won't be doing anything" said a young female voice of Russian descent.

When Guile, Charlie, and the rest of the fighters had heard the unknown Russian female voice and turned their glance over to the left-sided entrance door of the room, all of them saw that an unknown person had stood near the front of the entrance door and though the person had looked to be a female on sight, their identity was unknown due to a metal black mask that they wore over their face and that the mask itself had held a couple of narrow red eyes in an instant while the female person had short blonde hair and the same type of Shadaloo female fighting attire that Fevrier had wore.

As Fevrier saw the unknown Shadaloo female person with her own eyes, she made a small gasp on her face as she quickly recognized the appearance of the specific person and that she didn't expect to see them from within her own personal time and accord.

"Oh no! It's Decapre" said Fevrier as she spoke in a surprised yet frightened way while identifying the unknown Shadaloo female person as Decapre: a ruthless Russian Shadaloo assassin whose past and history was shrouded in complete mystery.

"You know on who she is Adela?" said Carol as she and the others had looked at Decapre in a concerned way.

"I'm afraid so Carol. The one known as Decapre is a Doll assassin from Russia who fights using a pair of short sharp metal claws that she conceals from within her own gloves. Of all the Dolls that serve Bison with their utmost loyalty, Decapre is probably the most dangerous one out of them all and that she doesn't show no mercy for any person who gets in her way, whether they be a man, woman, or even a child" said Fevrier as she gave Carol and the others a brief explanation about Decapre.

"Decapre...? What in the world are you doing here?" said Charlie as he looked at Decapre with his own shocked glance.

"I came here to check up on the progress of the Psycho Satellite on behalf of Master Bison and I wanted to see if things were going smoothly as expected, but it seems that I was wrong on that assumption there in knowing that you've allowed these fools to ruin everything" said Decapre as she spoke to Charlie from within a sternful tone through her black metal mask.

"There's no need for you to get angry Decapre. We can still use the Psycho Satellite to destroy Ayutthaya City and eliminate these fools in the process. Let's work together and ensure that Lord Bison's plan is realized" said Charlie as he made his way over to where Decapre had stood from so that he could stand a few feet away from her while trying to reason with her about the entire situation.

"As much as that idea sounds promising, I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to decline your offer Agent Shadow. Master Bison had entrusted you with the duty of using the Psycho Satellite and making sure that we sent a strong message to the Thailand Governement about our organization's unstoppable power, but since you were unable to prevent the intruders from getting in your way and allowing them to destroy Master Bison's ingenious plan on your watch, you have proven yourself in being a failure to both Master Bison and to Shadaloo. For that...you shall be punished with the utmost dignity from a person whom Master Bison trusts greatly" said Decapre as she spoke to Charlie in a threatening way and upon saying that statement to the brainwashed Shadaloo soldier, the Russian Shadaloo assassin had quickly disappeared from her current standing position via her mach speed so that she could swiftly reappear in front of Charlie and quckly ball up her right fist in an instant while extending her small metal claws out from her right glove, enabling her to attack Charlie with an unexpected fast stab strike towards the center part of his chest and that the strike itself had caused Charlie to make a shocked gasp on his own face as he didn't expect to be attacked so suddenly by his own supposed comrade.

As Guile and the others saw that Charlie was stabbed in a ruthless way by Decapre, all of them had made some shocked gasps and expressions on their own faces as they didn't expect for the Russian Shadaloo assassin to attack the brainwashed Shadaloo soldier and the event itself was something that caught everyone off-guard in their own time and sight.

"Charlie!" cried Guile as he saw his friend being stabbed by Decapre.

"But Decapre...why...?" said Charlie as he looked at Decapre in a shocked yet angered way while having some blood come out of his mouth, indicating the fact that he was now suffering from an instant internal injury.

"You know as well as I do that failure is not tolerated in Shadaloo and that no one is spared from this rule, not even myself. Those who are given the full trust from Master Bison must show that they are capable of keeping it and ensuring that nothing bad befalls upon our lord and master. Allowing these intruders to destroy Master Bison's scheme of the night is a grave insult to our leader and that you must pay the ultimate price for letting this scenario take place. No hard feelings Agent Shadow" said Decapre as she spoke to Charlie from within a callous cold tone and upon saying that statement to him, the Russian Shadaloo assassin had brought her right fist back from Charlie's chest so that she could allow him to fall to the ground through his back and have him crash from within a harsh and painful state while Decapre herself had retracted her small metal claws back into her right glove.

"You no-good piece of trash!" yelled Guile as he immediately ran away from his group so that he could rush towards Decapre and attempt to strike her with a fast mid-air right punch while having an angered expression on his face.

"Guile, wait!" cried Chun-Li as she looked in a worried state.

Upon coming within striking range of Decapre's standing position, Guile had threw his right fist towards her in hopes of making a direct hit against her black metal mask, but before Guile could make a strike against his opponent, Decapre had used her mach speed once more to quickly disappear from her standing position so that she could reappear from the left-sided entrance door of the control room, causing Guile to hit nothing but air as his fist itself didn't strike its target and that the Air Force lieutenant had immediately turned his sight over to where Decapre had stood from so that he could look at her with an infuriated glance on his face.

"He he he. You should consider yourself lucky that I'm not in the mood of killing right now. Otherwise...you'd be joining your friend on the road to death's door" said Decapre as she spoke to Guile from within a mocking state.

"You ungrateful piece of scum! How could you attack him after everything he's done for you and your worthless organization?" said Guile as he spoke in an angered tone.

"Ha! Don't get the wrong idea in thinking that any of us in Shadaloo care for one another. Our sole purpose is to serve Master Bison with undying loyalty and ensure that he and his unrivaled power gain full control over this patethic world. We are nothing more than his loyal tools of destruction and we'll see to it that his glorified ambition is realized to those of the inferior lower class. You and your friends may have succeeded in preventing Ayutthaya City's destruction and ensuring the destruction of this base, but know the fact that Shadaloo doesn't go down that easily and that we always strike back with a full force of relentless retaliation. Mark my words when I say that all of you will pay dearly for your interference and that each of you will feel the deadly wrath of Shadaloo itself, especially you two" said Decapre as she spoke to Guile and the others from within her own time and that the Russian Shadaloo assassin had used her mid-air right index finger to point towards both Cammy and Fevrier, causing the two of them to make some worried expressions on their faces as they realized that Decapre was serious about her threat and that she was determined to see it go through in her own personal sight and opportunity.

Upon saying that last statement to the fighters, Decapre had quickly ran out of the room through the use of her fast speed so that she could depart from the vicinity with no second thought and as Guile saw that Decapre was gone in an instant, he quickly turned his attention over to Charlie, who had continued to lie upon the ground in his own disadvantaged state while having some blood come out from both his mouth and his stabbed chest wound.

"Charlie, are you okay? Speak to me old buddy" said Guile as he quickly came to Charlie's aid without any hesitation and that the Air Force lieutenant had kneeled over from the right side of where Charlie had lied from so that he could hold him up with his arms and look at him in a worried way while Chun-Li and the others had ran to the area of the scene so that they could stand a few feet away and look on in their own concerned sight.

"W...Willliam...it seems...that I've screwed things up...eh?" said Charlie as he looked at Guile in a weak manner while coughing up some blood from his mouth.

"That's not true Charlie. You didn't screw up anything. Just hang in there. We're gonna get you some help" said Guile as he spoke to Charlie from within a determined state.

"I'm afraid...that it's too late...for me...William. Decapre's attack...has pierced my heart...and that...I'm starting to lose...my strength. It's getting tough for me...to breathe...and talk...at the same time" said Charlie as he began to speak from within a raspy voice while his own eyes had started to lose their focus from within the process.

"Please don't say anything else Charlie. Save your strength so that we can attempt to help you out" said Guile as he spoke from within a desperate tone.

"Nicole, can't you use your magic to help heal Charlie?" said Eiji S. as he spoke to Nicole in a precise way.

"I'm afraid that it doesn't work that way Eiji. I'm only able to heal outside wounds and minor injuries at the given moment. Internal ones are something that I haven't mastered just yet and that it'll be a while before I perfect that type of healing art" said Nicole as she spoke in a frustrated yet somber tone.

"Darn it!" said Eiji S. as he looked on from within his own disbelief sight upon hearing that statement from Nicole.

"William...I'm sorry...for having to put you...and the others...through this mess. I let my...weakness...get the best of me...and that I allowed...myself to be...controlled by Bison. Even though...I won't be able to help...you and the others out...in your battle against Shadaloo...I know that you'll...be able to stop them...and end their evil ambition...of world domination. Please William...stop...Shadaloo...and stop...Bison..." said Charlie as he spoke to Guile from within a raspy yet determined tone and upon saying those last words to his friend, Charlie had slowly closed his eyes from within a weak sight and that he had fallen into a lifeless state, indicating the sad fact that Charlie had died in front of Guile and the others.

"No! Don't die on me Charlie! Hang in there!" cried Guile as he tried to wake his friend up by shaking him in a constant manner, but upon seeing that Charlie wasn't responding to his desperate pleas, Guile had clenched his teeth in an angered yet emotional way as he realized the hard truth that Charlie was no longer among the living and that he was now gone from his own disbelief glance.

"Charlie!" yelled Guile as he made an emotional scream upon sight in knowing that his best friend had died from within his own arms and that he was unable to do anything to help him out in his last moments of living.

As Chun-Li and the others saw that Charlie had died in their own sight, all of them had made some saddened expressions upon their faces as they felt sorry for Guile from within his own personal moment of pain and agony and that they didn't know on what to say or do for the grieving Air Force lieutenant.

Upon shedding a few tears from his face while placing Charlie's body back upon the floor, Guile had used his right hand to wipe the tears off his face so that he could quickly overcome his current feelings of agonizing pain and make a frustrated yet perceptive expression on his face as he knew that he had to get back on track in having to make sure that he and the others would be able to escape the doomed Shadaloo underground base and ensure that Charlie's death wouldn't be in vain from within the future scenario of having to destroy the entire Shadaloo organization.

"Guile...I am very sorry to see you lose your friend and that you have no idea on how to cope with this scenario so suddenly, but I'm afraid that there's no time for grief. All of us need to get out of here as soon as possible before the Psycho Satellite fires upon the location of this base" said Chun-Li as she walked up towards Guile from behind his kneeling position so that she could look at him in a sympathetic way while placing her right hand upon his right shoulder.

"You're right Chun-Li. None of us are safe here right now and that we're in danger of being killed by the impact of the Psycho Satellite's attack. We need to get going while we still can" said Guile as he slowly got back up from the ground so that he could turn around from his standing position and look at Chun-Li and the others with a frustrated yet determined sight on his face.

"Right" said Chun-Li as she nodded in agreement with Guile on his statement and that the group had wasted no time in running out of the Psycho Satellite's control room so that they could quickly escape from the underground base in their own opportunity.

As Guile had ran behind the group during their departure, the Air Force lieutenant had quickly stopped in his tracks so that he could look back in an instant and see Charlie's body one last time, causing Guile to make a somber frown on his face as he was still devastated to lose his best friend through such harsh circumstances and even though Guile didn't want to accept the reality fact of Charlie dying...he had to face it with a strong valor and be strong in his own fighting spirit and mind.

"Good-bye...my friend" said Guile in his mind as he looked at Charlie in a saddened yet precise way and upon thinking that last thought from within his mind, the Air Force lieutenant had proceeded to exit the Psycho Satellite's control room so that he could join up with his friends and waste no time in escaping from the underground base before its inevitable destruction.

Within time, Chun-Li, Guile, and the rest of their friends were able to escape from the Shadaloo underground base via the Eastern elevator entrance of the secret small shed-like house that lied at the top of the base and upon managing to make it back outside to the Shadaloo restricted forest of the specific raining area, the group had wasted no time in running away from their current location via their left direction sprint to the West so that they could attempt to get to safety and avoid the devastation that was bound to occur.

"How long do we have before the Psycho Satellite fires upon this area?" said Hayate as he ran with the group while carrying Carol in his arms.

"About five more minutes. We need to make haste and try to escape the range of the Psycho Satellite's attack" Chun-Li as she spoke to Hayate from within a sharp tone and that she and the others had continued to sprint away from the specific location of where the Shadaloo underground base had lied from.

Meanwhile from within the distant orbital space of Earth's atmosphere, an unknown medium-sized black killer satellite had began to gather a strong surge of purple energy from within its own dish and that the unknown satellite, which had Shadaloo's ensignia upon its front cover, had began to make a strong blinking noise as it was getting ready to prepare its designated firing upon its specific target, which happened to be the area of where the Shadaloo underground base was located from.

As the Psycho Satellite had gathered enough energy from its own internal main core, it wasted no time in unleashing a fast and powerful purple energy beam from its dish so that the beam itself could travel down to Earth and head towards its specific target without any problem.

While that was happening, the fighters had continued to make their way through the Shadaloo restricted forest from its Western left direction as they were running away from the Eastern distant location of where Secret Point 48106 had lied from and that the group didn't stop from within their own time as they knew that they had to escape the specific targeting area of the Psycho Satellite's firing range and ensure that they wouldn't be caught from within the devastation of the blast itself.

Just then, the purple energy beam of the Psycho Satellite had came down from the ominous dark storm of the night sky and that the deadly blast of Shadaloo's own weapon had struck the specific location of where the underground base was located from, causing a huge mushroom cloud explosion to take place as the intensity of the blast had made a direct hit upon the specific area of where the underground base had lied from and while Secret Point 48106 and everything else that was within and around it had gotten destroyed in an instant by the intense strength and power of the Psycho Satellite's own attack, the direct impact of the explosion had caused Chun-Li, Guile, and the others to fall to the ground in a surprising way from their own Western left-sided distant location of the forest so that all of them could feel the strong ground shockwaves that came towards them from the aftermath of the explosion itself.

As the Psycho Satellite's powerful attack had ceased and subsided in an instant, the orbital weapon itself had started to malfunction as a couple of electical surges had went through the internal main core of the device and that the surges themselves had caused the Psycho Satellite to instantly explode as the intense pressure of its own attack had took its toll upon the internal main core via Chun-Li's earlier computer hacking and with the destruction of its space-based weapon, Shadaloo would no longer be able to attack any unsuspecting place from the atomsphere of the Earth itself.

Within time of the huge explosion's subsiding smokescreen that swept throughout the area, Chun-Li, Guile, and the rest of the fighters had managed to get back up from the ground with no hesitation and upon looking to the Eastern right-sided distant location of where Secret Point 48106 had lied from, the group had made some shocked expressions on their faces as they saw that the underground base was destroyed by the direct impact of the Psycho Satellite's orbital attack and that a huge explosion crater was seen in an instant as it streched a few miles of the land itself, showing the harsh fact that everything that was within the targeted area of the weapon was now reduced to ash and dust.

"Looks like Shadaloo's underground base is history" said Han as he and Nicole had looked on in their own shocked manner.

"No kidding. Anyone who was still in there is long gone by now" said Ryuhi in a calm sight.

"And to know that all of us were able to escape the blast before its impact is something that we need to be thankful for" said Eiji S. in a decent way.

"That I agree" said Hayate as he nodded in agreement with Eiji S. on his statement while continuing to hold Carol in his arms.

"I'm just glad to know that it's finally over" said Cammy as she looked on in a grateful way.

"Indeed and I'm relieved to see that all of us are okay after such a traumatic ordeal" said Fevrier as she made a sigh of relief on her own face.

As Guile had looked at the explosion crater of the Psycho Satellite's attack, the Air Force lieuteant had made a sternful frown on his face as he thought about Charlie in his own mind and Guile himself had felt that his brainwashed friend was finally free from the imprisonment of Bison's evil influence.

"C'mon you guys. There's no time for us to be thinking about our near-death experience with the Psycho Satellite. We need to get going right now so that we can get in contact with Interpol and the Thailand Government and inform them of our mission's success" said Chun-Li as she spoke to everyone in a calm yet serious way.

"Agreed. Let's go" said Guile as he nodded in agreement with Chun-Li on her statement and from there, the fighters had proceeded to continuing their way through the left direction the outskirt northeastern forest area as they were determined to leave the now-destroyed location of Secret Point 48106 and ensure that they make contact with the authorities and give them the good news about the destruction of the Shadaloo underground base.

While Chun-Li had walked with her friends in her own time and sight, the Interpol Chinese agent couldn't help but think about Ryu from within her personal mind and that she wondered on how the young Japanese fighter was faring from within his own precise battle against Bison.

**Ayutthaya City, Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya District, Ayutthaya Province, Thailand/ Ayutthaya Historical Park**

Meanwhile from upon the Eastern grassy field of the Ayutthaya Historical Park's Wang Luang, Ryu and Ken had stood together upon their ground as the two of them saw that Bison had looked at them with a sternful frown on his face and while the drenching rain of the ominous dark storm had continued to pour down in an instant, neither fighter was affected by it as they were ready and determined to continue the relentless fight of the shrouded night.

"I give you two credit for managing to last this long against me and that your fighting skills are quite superb, but I'm afraid that I've grown tired of this petty game and feel that it needs to end as soon as possible. It's time for the two of you to endure the full strength of my Psycho Power and realize that you have no chance of winning this battle" said Bison as he spoke to Ryu and Ken from within a ruthless tone and upon saying that statement to his opponents, the Shadaloo overlord had proceeded to emanate himself from within a dark purple Ki energy aura and that the presence of the ominous aura had caused Ryu and Ken to make some sternful yet cautious expressions upon their faces as they realized that Bison was about to attack them with an unknown technique.

As Bison had balled up both of his fists from within sight and looked at Ryu and Ken with a sadistic grin on his face, the Shadaloo overlord felt that he had gained enough Psycho Power from within his time and that he was prepared to unleash his attack against the two fighters from within his own given chance and opportunity.

"Now then you two...endure some horrible pain and agony! Psycho Crusher!" yelled Bison as he wasted no time in making a fast thrusted front jump towards his opponents and from within that action, the Shadaloo overlord had flew towards Ryu and Ken in a mid-air swift state while twisting his entire body around in a quick yet violent sight and that a huge surge of Psycho Power had covered Bison from within the duration of his attack while Bison himself had thrusted his right hand in front of him from within a grab-like manner while having his left hand upon his right hand's wrist and thus, he would be able to strike his targets without any problem.

When Ryu and Ken saw that Bison was coming towards them with his Psycho Crusher, the two rivals had made some shocked expressions on their faces as they realized that they wouldn't be able to evade the quick attack of the Shadaloo overlord and before they knew it, Ryu and Ken had felt the direct impact of the Psycho Crusher as the attack itself had struck the two rivals with such a tremendous force and that it sent both of them flying up into the air of the stormful sky from within a harsh and painful sight, causing Ryu and Ken to make some agonizing screams upon their faces as they felt the full strength of the Psycho Crusher and that both the young Japanese fighter and the US Martial Arts champion had fallen back to the ground in a motionless state so that they crash upon the ground through their backs and lie in an excruciating manner as they attempted to endure the tough and brutal pain that was brought towards them by Bison's malicious attack.

From within the conclusion of his successful strike, Bison had flew towards the other side of where the battle was taking place from and that the Shadaloo overlord had used his Psycho Power to subside his attack without any hesitation and float back to the ground of the fighting area so that he could stand a short distance away near his VTOL jet and look at the fallen two rivals with a ruthless smile on his face in knowing that he was able to inflict ruthless pain upon them in his own given chance.

"Such...power...his hatred...is as deadly...as his own technique" said Ryu as he struggled to get back up from the ground while feeling the tough injuries that were seen upon his face and body.

"It looks like...we've bitten off more that we could chew...Ryu. I don't know...if we can actually...beat him..." said Ken as he too had struggled to get back up from the ground in his own disadvantaged state.

"We can't afford...to give up Ken. We have to continue...our fight...and defeat Bison...while we still can" said Ryu as he used his inner strength to slowly get back up from the ground so that he could stand from within a weak yet defiant state.

"Easier said...than done Ryu. How are we suppose...to overcome...such an attack...when it strikes us again?" said Ken as he managed to get back up from the ground as well so that he too could stand from within a weak yet defiant state.

"By using our focused minds and determination Ken. Bison may seem to have the advantage against us with his Psycho Power, but when compared to our own combined fighting abilities, his malevolent strength is nothing against our strong teamwork. Let's show Bison that his hate and evil can't defeat the noble skills that we learned from our late Master Gouken" said Ryu as he looked at Ken in a confident manner.

Upon hearing that statement from Ryu with his own detection and realizing that he couldn't afford to give up that easily, Ken had nodded in agreement with his best friend on his word and decided to waste no time in focusing on the task in having to defeat Bison from within the scenario of the stormful night's tough match.

"So...you two want more to experience more pain and suffering, eh? If that's the case...I'd be glad to make your wish come true into reality" said Bison as he saw Ryu and Ken stand up in their own exhausted determination and that the Shadaloo overlord had prepared himself to take another strike against the two rivals without any hesitation or second thought.

"My friend and I aren't scared of you Bison. Your evil intimidation only shows how weak you are mentally and that we'll defeat it along with you" said Ryu as he and Ken had turned around from their standing positions so that the two of them could look at Bison in an exhausted yet precise way.

"I suggest that you get ready to accept a humiliating loss Bison and realize that a scumbag like you weren't able to defeat two strong martial artists" said Ken as he spoke in a confident tone.

As Bison had heard those two statements from Ryu and Ken, he clenched his teeth in an infuriated sight upon feeling that the two rivals were wasting his time from within their tough defiance against him and the Shadaloo overlord had decided that it was time to finish things up against his opponents so that he would be able to continue on his own personal ambition of world domination.

"Since the two of you are almost at the end of your rope in fighting against me, I do believe that one last attack of my Psycho Crusher shall suffice in giving me the victory over you foolish cretins and it'll make the two of you wish that you had taken up my offer in joining Shadaloo in the first place. Get ready for the worstest pain of your miserable lives" said Bison as he once again had emanated himself with his own ruthless Psycho Power, indicating the fact that he was preparing to unleash another Psycho Crusher against his opponents while another thunderous roar had came down from the ominous dark storm of the night.

As Ryu and Ken had stood alongside with one another upon the specific fighting area of the Wang Luang and saw that Bison was getting ready to attack them with another Psycho Crusher, the two rivals had looked at each other in a quick way and nodded in agreement with one another as they knew that they had to initiate their own counterattack against Bison and defeat him while they still had the chance to do so.

From there, Ryu and Ken had placed themselves from within their own respective fighting stances as the two of them had brought their own hands together in mid-air so that they could start gathering their own surges of blue Ki energy from within the open space of their hands, indicating the fact that both the young Japanese fighter and the US Martial Arts champion was preparing to unleash their own Hadoukens against Bison from within sight and that both fighters were determined to make their attacks count in their own sharp state while another flash of lightning had came down from the night sky's dark storm.

While Ken had clenched his teeth in an exhausted yet determined way from within the duration of his blue Ki energy gathering, Ryu had did the same thing as he too had gathered his own surge of blue Ki energy from within the open space of his hands and the young Japanese fighter had sought to ensure that the counterattack of himself and Ken would be able to gain a strong hit against Bison from within the right moment of the scenario itself.

"This battle ends now! Psycho Crusher!" yelled Bison as he thrusted himself towards Ryu and Ken from within his fast ruthless mid-air flight attack and that the Shadaloo overlord was determined to strike the two rivals once more with his own deadly Psycho Powered charge technique.

When Ryu and Ken felt that they had gathered enough Ki energy from within their time, the two of them had made some prepared glances upon their faces as they were ready to unleash their counterattack against the approaching Bison and that both fighters didn't hesitate for a second as they targeted the Shadaloo overlord with their own sharp eyes, preparing to strike back against their opponent from within the tense climatic moment of the fight itself.

"Hadouken!" yelled Ryu and Ken in unison as the two of them had thrusted their own hands together in mid-air and upon doing so, the rivals were able to unleash their own respective blue Ki energy fireballs that combined into one huge and strong surging blue-white Ki energy projectile from within sight and that the projectile itself had flew towards Bison in its own tough state.

As the combined Hadouken of Ryu and Ken had came towards Bison from within its strong mid-air flight and collided against him from within a powerful impact, the Shadaloo overlord had made a surprising painful cry on his face as he felt the unexpected intensity of the combined projectile from within his own shocked state and that Bison had found himself being flung back from his failed mid-air attack flight in such an unexpected and violent sight, causing him to make an agonizing scream from within his time as the projectile itself had continued to strike against him upon his chest with such a strong force and that Bison would continue to fly back with the projectile in a harsh manner until crashing into the left-sided middle portion of his distant huge VTOL jet and when this scenario had happened, the aircraft had instantly exploded as it blew up from within a strong and powerful way via the combination impact of both Bison's Psycho Power and the Hadouken's strong surge of energy that struck the main core engine of the VTOL jet and thus, it had exploded from within its own accord and sight.

When Ryu and Ken saw that they were successful in their combined Hadouken attack and that Bison was nowhere to be seen from within the aftermath of the huge explosion of his VTOL jet, the two friends had made some relieved expressions on their faces as they realized that they had managed to finally defeat Bison from within their own sharp teamwork and that they had gained the hard-fought victory against their enemy from within the scenario of the raining night.

"We did it Ryu! We finally beat that bastard at his own game" said Ken as he looked at Ryu in a happy way.

"Indeed we have Ken and it's safe to say that he won't be threatening us or our friends any more" said Ryu as he looked on in his own relieved state.

"I'm glad to hear of it. I must admit that this was one tough fight for us to overcome Ryu and though it wasn't easy for you and I to take on Bison and his evil power...we were still able to prevail over him and ensure his deserved defeat in the end" said Ken as he sat down upon the ground so that he could attempt to catch his breath from within his own exhaustion.

"That I agree. Our fighting skills were definitely put to the test against Bison and that the two of us had to battle against him with our hardest strength in order to defeat him and ensure our own survival of the night. Overall...I'm just glad to know that this nightmare is finally over and that you and I will be able to reunite with the others in our own time" said Ryu as he made a sigh of relief on his face.

While Ken had nodded in agreement with Ryu on his statement and continued to rest in his own accord and state, the two fighters had heard an unexpected voice from within their time and that both of them didn't expect for the voice to call out towards them from within their own post-battle conversation of the stormful night.

"Ryu!" said Rose S.'s voice.

When Ryu and Ken had heard Rose S.'s voice and turned their heads around very quickly to look behind in an instant, the two of them saw that Rose S. had stood a small distance away from where they were and that the Italian fortune teller had held a small smile on her face while using her left hand to hold her recently injured right arm.

"Rose! You're okay!" said Ryu as he looked on in a surprised yet relieved way.

"Indeed I am Ryu and I see that you and Ken are fine as well. I take it that the two of you were able to defeat Bison?" said Rose S. as she slowly made her way over to where Ryu and Ken were located from so that she could rendezvous and join up with the two rivals in her own weak yet precise state.

"Indeed we did Rose and we sent that no-good scumbag flying into his aircraft so that he could get blown up along with it. As far as I can tell...there's no way in the world that he would be able to survive such an explosion" said Ken.

As Rose S. had heard that statement from Ken and looked at the burning remains of Bison's VTOL jet, the Italian fortune teller had made a small frown on her face as she realized that her battle against Bison was finally over and that she would be able to put the entire ordeal behind her in no time at all.

"So it seems that Bison has finally met his justified demise at the hands of his own enemies. I can't sense any trace of his lifeforce and Psycho Power from within my own mind and that I'm not detecting any ominous vibes of dark energy from the surrounding area itself, so it's safe to say that Bison is finally gone from this world. Though I am disappointed to know that I wasn't the one to strike the final blow against Bison...his destined death is more than enough for me to accept and I can have satisfaction from within my own spirit in knowing that Bison will no longer terrorize anyone with his evil power and heartless ambition. Master...you and the rest of our villagers can finally rest in peace" said Rose S. in her mind as she thought about the entire core of the recent ordeal and while the drenching rain of the ominous dark storm had continued to pour down upon the specific area of where Ryu, Ken, and Rose S. were located from, the Italian fortune teller had held a decent glance on her own face as she wondered on what the future would hold for her and the rest of her friends.

"The dangerous ordeal against Shadaloo has finally come to an end and that my friends and I were able to overcome the threats and obstacles that stood in the way of our own precise victory. It wasn't exactly easy for any of us to battle the ruthless forces that Shadaloo had held and that we had to endure a few tricks and surprises along our path, but when all was said and done, my friends and I had emerged victorious and proved that those who worship evil would eventually be defeated and face the hard fist of justice and nobility. Within time, Ken, Rose, and myself had joined up with Chun-Li, Guile, and the others in Ayutthaya City and learned that they and the rest of our friends had succeeded in not only saving Ayutthaya City from certain destruction, but also managing to destroy both the Shadaloo underground base known as Secret Point 48106 and the Psycho Satellite. Both the Thailand Government and Interpol were real happy to know that our group had managed to succeed in the mission and was quite ecstatic to realize that Bison had been killed from within the duration of the ordeal itself.

Despite an intensive search throughout the remains of Bison's VTOL jet at the Ayutthaya Historical Park, investigators were unable to find his body in their own time and it was presumed that Bison had perished from within the direct impact of the aircraft's huge explosion. Besides that...investigators were quite surprised to discover that a deeper underground portion of Secret Point 48106 wasn't destroyed by the deadly strike of the Psycho Satellite's laser attack and that this specific portion, which contained both a detailed computer database about Shadaloo's activities and an unknown weapon device in storage, has since been placed in the custody of the Thailand Government, in which they say that they've managed to learn much about Shadaloo and that they intend to share this crucial information with Interpol and the rest of the world governments.

In my own personal accord...I had surprisingly met up with Sagat and learned from him about what he did for my friends back at Secret Point 48106. Sagat insisted that the only reason he helped my friends out was cause he didn't want me to lose sight of our potential future battle against one another and that he wanted me to be at my full strength when he got the chance and opportunity to take me on in the fight itself. Despite Sagat saying that nothing had changed between the two of us and that he still viewed me an as enemy, I thanked him for his unexpected generous action towards my friends and told him that I would gladly fight against him one day in the near future. Also...I told Sagat that he would need to let go of his blind vengeance towards me and realize that holding hatred from within the spirit would do him no good in having to regain his fallen honor. While Sagat had shrugged off my statement and walked away from me after the end of our conversation, I felt from within my own fighting spirit that Sagat had somehow accepted my word and realized that he would need to find the answers in his own time and make the decision on whether or not to continue holding his senseless animosity towards me. I can only hope for the best that Sagat will change his ways one day and attempt to fight me using his true strength and ability.

After finishing things up in Ayutthaya City, my friends and I had traveled back to Bangkok in our own opportunity so that we could rendezvous with Eliza, Ellis, and Min Min at the hotel of where they were staying from and it was safe to say that Eliza was more than happy in having to be reunited with Ken after going through such a nightmarish ordeal. Knowing that Ken and Eliza were finally back together again was something that I greatly appreciated in my own spirit and I was thankful to know that I was able to help my friends out when they needed it the most. Since the past week...all of us have been staying at the Buddy Lodge Boutique Hotel as each of us have been resting and recooperating from our struggling ordeal against Shadaloo and though the time has come for us to say good-bye and head our separate ways...each of us will always remember one another and know that we can count on each other to help out at the given chance of the situation itself" said Ryu as he narrated the progression of events that took place right after the ordeal of Friday night.

**Khet Phra Nakhon, Bangkok, Thailand/ Sanam Luang**

One week later upon a decent Saturday afternoon around 2:24 P.M. at the Sanam Luang that was located from within the northeastern section of the Khet Phra Nakhon district, Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Guile, and the rest of their friends had stood together with one another from the middle portion of the huge open field/public space and during the friendly conversation, Ryu was getting prepared to say his good-bye to his friends as the young Japanese fighter was ready and determined to get back on his own personal journey of training and fighting.

"So Ryu...you're prepared to get back on your usual fighting journey?" said Ken as he looked at Ryu in a decent manner while being dressed in his summer attire and that the US Martial Arts champion had stood alongside with Eliza from the group's left-sided position while Ryu himself had stood alone from the right-sided position of the specific conversation area.

"Indeed I am Ken and it's safe to say that I'm ready to take on any new challenges from within my own opportunity. I promise you though that I'll be in San Francisco before the 31st of August so that I can attend the wedding between you and Eliza" said Ryu as he looked at Ken in a decent way while still being dressed in his white karate gi attire and having his white duffel bag hanging upon his right shoulder.

"That's good to hear Ryu. We'd definitely want all of our friends to be there so that they can see Ken and I tie the knot and become husband and wife from within our own personal happiness" said Eliza as she spoke in a gentle manner while being dressed in her own summer attire.

"And once that happens, Eliza and I are gonna spend a romantic honeymoon in Hawaii and enjoy each other's company while we consummate the marriage and begin our new life together" said Ken.

"It's nice to know that you and Eliza are prepared to spend the rest of your lives with each other Ken and I'm real happy for the both of you. As I said before...I'll be there at the wedding to see you two become an official loving couple" said Ryu.

"I'm glad to hear of it. Ryu...I have to say that I owe you big time for saving me and Eliza from Shadaloo. I don't know on what would've happened if you didn't come to our rescue as soon as possible. Regardless...I'm real grateful in knowing that I have a best friend like you to count on and that you and I always work together to get stronger and better in our own fighting abilities. Thank you for helping Eliza and I out when we needed it the most my old friend" said Ken as he walked over to where Ryu had stood from so that the US Martial Arts champion could use his right fist to do a traditional mid-air sparring punch with Ryu and that the young Japanese fighter was able to use his own left fist to make contact with Ken's right fist in a friendly manner.

"Agreed. Thank you so much in helping us out Ryu" said Eliza as she came towards Ryu in her own opportunity so that she could hug him in a decent sight and stand a few feet away from him alongside with Ken while having a cheerful smile on her own face.

"Think nothing of it you two. I just wanted to make sure that my friends were okay and that all of us would be able to escape the danger that took place in our own time and speaking of friends, what exactly are all of you gonna do from this point on?" said Ryu as he looked at Chun-Li, Guile, and the others with his precise glance.

"Well Ryu...it's safe to say that I got my work cut out for me when I return back to Interpol and help my fellow comrades out in seeking other Shadaloo strongholds and destroying them as soon as possible. Even with Bison gone...Shadaloo is still a deadly threat to the world and that we have to eliminate every trace of it while we still have the chance to do so. Before I can even consider the task of having to head back to Interpol...I first plan to accompany Cammy to England so that I can help her get her life back on track and ensure that she's able to get started on her own road to recovery" said Chun-Li as she spoke in a determined tone.

"I fully agree with Chun-Li on her statement and even though I have no memory about my own past...I'm hoping that I'll be able to get some answers when Chun-Li and I head to England in due time" said Cammy as she spoke in her own decent state and that the former British Shadaloo assassin was dressed in her own casual attire that was provided to her by Chun-Li, in which Cammy had wore a white short-sleeve t-shirt, blue jeans, white socks, and a pair of brown tennis shoes.

"As for me...I plan on heading back to Washington D.C. so that I can be with my wife Julia and help her in getting prepared for Ken and Eliza's upcoming wedding. Besides that...I have to report to my superiors at the US Air Force and let them know on what happened to Charlie from within our mission here in Thailand. It won't exactly be an easy job for me to tell Charlie's friends and family about his death, but I'm certain that this is the right thing to do and that Charlie would want me to inform his loved ones of what happened to him before his passing" said Guile as he looked on in a sternful yet decent way.

"Since I was able to help Carol out in freeing her friend from Shadaloo's brainwashing, my mission is now complete and that I'm fixing to head back to Japan so that I can continue my Fu'un Ken training and improve upon my fighting abilities in my own opportunity" said Hayate as he stood next to Carol and Fevrier from within sight while being dressed in his casual attire.

"Adela and I are heading back to Paris so that we can put this entire ordeal behind us and going back to having our average normal lives as well-renowned gymnasts. Despite on what my friend had did in the past...I'm hoping that I can pull some strings with my father in allowing Adela to stay with us for the time being until we can get in contact with her family" said Carol as she spoke in a precise sight while being dressed in her casual attire.

"As far as I'm concerned...I'm just glad to know that this nightmare is finally over and that all of us can get back to our own normal lives" said Fevrier in a calm way and that the former French Shadaloo assassin was dressed in her own casual attire.

"Ellis and I are gonna return to Japan as well so that the two of us can take some time to rest before heading off on our own journey. Just recently...I had managed to get in contact with Kayin and learned from him that there's been a rumor going around about a powerful Japanese swordsman who's been traveling throughout most of Europe, last being seen in Holland. My gut instinct tells me that it might be my older brother Sho and thus, I'm gonna head to Holland and see if I can get some clues there on my older brother's current whereabouts" said Eiji S. in a determined sight while standing next to Ellis.

"And hopefully from within our efforts, Eiji will be able to find his older brother and see on how he's been doing since their last talk with one another" said Ellis in a gentle way while still being dressed in her casual attire.

"Nicole and I are gonna head back to Scotland so that the two of us can get prepared for our own relaxing trip to the Bahamas. Oh how I can't wait to have some fun in the sun" said Han in an excited state while standing next to Nicole.

"Our trip to the Bahamas is something that I'm looking forward to going through and that it should be quite an experience for me" said Nicole in a cheerful sight while being dressed in her casual attire.

"Min Min and I shall return to China so that we can inform Master Gengai of our unexpected adventure here in Thailand. Knowing him...it's likely that he'll commend us on a job well done in defeating an evil organization such as Shadaloo" said Ryuhi as he stood next to Min Min.

"And knowing Master Gengai real well...it's likely that he'll have the two of us train relentlessly so that we can be prepared for the next threat that rears its ugly head against us. Just another day in our lives as Kung Fu fighters" said Min Min in a decent way while still being dressed in her casual attire.

"And as for me...I shall make my own depart back to Italy so that I can continue both my tarot card and fortune practicing. Despite Bison being killed...I still detect many evils throughout the entire world and that one of them is bound to make its move against the forces of good in the near future. It's always a good idea to be prepared for the unexpected so that you can face it and defeat it in no time at all" said Rose S. as she spoke from within a calm yet perceptive tone.

Upon hearing those explanations and statements from his friends, Ryu had nodded in agreement as he knew that his allies would be fine on their own and that the young Japanese fighter would get the chance to focus on his personal training from within his own sight and opportunity.

"Well Ryu...we're not gonna hold you up any longer. All of us need to get prepared for our own departures back to our homes so that we can rest and get ready to go through our own scenarios without any problem. Until then...I want you to take care of yourself and continue to train, for when I get an opportunity in the near future...I would love to have another fight against you in our own accord and chance Ryu" said Ken.

"Indeed. I accept your challenge Ken and would gladly fight against you with my own fighting skills from within a future friendly bout. You and everyone else take care and stay safe in your own time" said Ryu as he spoke his last statement towards Ken in an instant and upon doing this action, the young Japanese fighter had bid his farewell to the group as he proceeded to turning around from his current standing position so that he could walk away from the specific conversation area of Sanam Luang and depart from the location from its right side, enabling him to begin his long trek back upon his own fighting journey.

"We will Ryu! Good-bye!" said Ken as he and the others had said their own farewells to Ryu so that they could wish him good luck on his continuous journey.

"Take care of yourself" said Eliza as she used her right hand to wave good-bye to Ryu in her own time.

"Be careful on your journey" said Chun-Li as she spoke out towards Ryu in her own sight.

"Remember to keep your head up no matter what" said Guile as he said his own farewell to Ryu from within the departure.

Upon hearing those statements from his friends during his own departure, Ryu had made a small smile on his face as he knew that he had good allies to count on in his own time and that he would always think of them in his own mind while continuing to train and get stronger from within his own precise accord and determination.

Ryu Hoshi's journey to become a true martial artist is neverending and that he must always face the trials and tribulations that await him upon his path of obtaining true knowledge of the martial arts. Despite the fact that he's bound to face many dangers and obstacles in his own personal time of the journey itself, Ryu is determined to achieve his own personal ambition of becoming a true martial artist and that he's prepared to face every task that stands in the way of his goal. While Ryu is uncertain of what the future holds for him and his friends, he is always ready and willing to face the scenarios that are destined to come his way and that he won't hesitate for a second as he'll be prepared to clash against each problem and threat without any second thought. Ryu's own inner strength and determination will lead him down an arduous path of becoming a strong and wise warrior and despite the uncertainty of his future and the tribulations that await him, Ryu Hoshi won't stop until he perfects all of his fighting skills and becomes a true martial artist in his own precise sight and accord.

* * *

**Preview of Next Story Arc:**

In the next story arc of Fighting Ambition, the past and the future will collide when modern fighters find themselves meeting up with future warriors in an unexpected new ordeal. In the year of 2350, an evil cyborg-like tyrant/scientist named Edward Bilstein concocts an ingenous plan to gain full control over the Earth and with his loyal group of fighters and followers, known only as the Fourth Empire, Bilstein travels back into the past so that he can attempt to change history in his favor and conquer the modern world with his futuristic technology and threat. However...Bilstein and his Fourth Empire aren't the only ones to travel back in time, as a young intergalactic Japanese bounty hunter named Hayato Kanzaki and his own entourage of friends, known as the Star Gladiators, follow Bilstein into the past so that they can prevent him from carrying out his diabolical scheme. In the process of their action, Hayato K. and his allies encounter a couple of young modern fighters who seek to discover on what's happening at the moment and that both the modern fighters and the Star Gladiators team up to take on the threat that Bilstein has in his own evil grip. As the entire ordeal plays out in its own definite sight, a mysterious young girl named Ele finds herself at the center of this tough scenario and that her own existence will carry the fate of both the past and the future. Find out on what happens in the next story arc of Fighting Ambition.


	54. Chapter 53: Prelude Before the Nightmare

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 3: Nightmare of the Fourth Empire**

**Volume 5: Plasma Crusade**

**Chapter 53: Prelude Before the Nightmare**

* * *

**Neo Shibuya, Neo Tokyo, Neo Japan/ Northeastern Outskirt Grassy Field (October 2350)**

It has often been a known fact that those living on Earth had wondered if there were unknown extraterrestrial life living out there in the deep vastness of outer space. The possibility of alien civilizations and planets had never left the minds of those who believed in the theory and that some people had devoted themselves to proving the fact very true from within their own time and opportunity.

Since the birth of both man's ability to travel in space and the rise of sci-fi movies and media, those who had devoted themselves to proving the existence of aliens had spent most of their lives struggling through the tough ordeal, facing ridicule from those who claimed that their task was meaningless and the fact that they had limited resources to further their sharp research. Despite the tribulations that they had to face, the ones who sought to prove that extraterrestrial life had existed from within the vastness of space were determined to not give up from within their goal and that they wouldn't stop in their own personal glance until they could achieve their mission in having to learn the truth of their own perceptive ambition.

In an alternate timeline of Earth from within the start of the new millennium in the year 2000, Japanese scientists were able to create a unique space shuttle destined for long-space light year traveling and that this particular ship, named the "Yamato Star", would be used in an attempt to make contact with distant planets and alien civilizations that lied outside the Solar System of Earth. Twenty Japanese astronauts were hand-picked for the special project and that these astronauts would go on to be known as "The Yamato Star 20". Determined to make history from within their own opportunity and chance, the Yamato Star 20 would take flight into space upon January 7th and from within their departure, the group would be carrying the hopes and dreams of those who hoped that extraterrestrial life had existed in pure reality.

Four months had passed since the departure of the Yamato Star and many people had wondered on if the crew of the spaceship were successful in their mission of having to establish contact with an unknown alien civilization. The question would soon be answered on June 2nd when scientists were able to recieve an unexpected transmission from the crew of the Yamato Star and learn from them that they had managed to make contact with an alien civilization from upon a planet known as Zeta, which lied from within the Andromeda Galaxy of the universe. The crew of the Yamato Star would explain that the alien civilization of Planet Zeta were actually humans who were called Zetanians and that they had advanced technology to use from within their own time and accord. The crew would also explain that the Zetanians were a friendly civilization and that they had managed to establish peaceful contact with other races and planets throughout the Andromeda Galaxy.

News of the Yamato Star's successful mission had quickly spreaded throughout the entire world and many people were quite surprised to know that there were alien civilizations living outside the Solar System of the Orion Galaxy, in which the Earth was currently located from. While some people were excited in having to think about the possible meeting of another alien civilization and many more, others weren't exactly having the same thoughts and felt that this unknown scenario was perhaps the first step to Earth being conquered by a potential new threat.

Regardless of most people's personal opinions on the specific matter, the fated day of the Yamato Star 20's trip back home would soon arrive upon the date of August 4th and that the crew itself would be bringing with them four representatives of Planet Zeta so that contact would be established between Earth and Zeta. The event itself was shown throughout the entire world via a live broadcasting as many countries had wanted to see the Zetanians with their own eyes and wonder on if the alien visitors were friendly or hostile at the given chance.

Within time, the crew of the Yamato Star had managed to return back to the Earth through the use of an advanced Zeta spaceship that had cut the crew's lengthly trip home in half and enabled them to get back to their planet in less time at all. Upon arriving at the Tokyo International Airport from within the specific date, the crew of the Yamato Star was greeted with a strong roar of applause and cheers from the spectators of the airport and in the process of the scenario, the leading representative of Planet Zeta was able to shake hands with the Prime Minister of Japan, signaling the fact that a peaceful bridge between Earth and Zeta could be made in due time.

In the following months that passed since the return of the Yamato Star 20 and the historical handshake between the leading Planet Zeta representative and the Prime Minister of Japan, the entire world had undergone a huge change, in which the countries of the planet had began to learn much about Planet Zeta and the rest of the planets that lied from within the Andromeda Galaxy, which included the forest planet of DeRosa, a musical-influenced planet called Saturn which was much different from the one in the Orion Galaxy, and the sky planet of Klondike. Thanks to the representatives of Planet Zeta, those who wanted to visit Zeta were able to do so via a special transporter facility that was established from within Tokyo and the same thing went for the Zetanians who wanted to come to Earth and see the planet in their own opportunity. Also...the representatives of Zeta were willing to show their planet's advanced technology to the Earthlings and help them learn more about the advancements that Zeta had from within its own glance and state.

In the past four centuries since the fateful event of 2000, Earth had managed to evolved into an advanced civilization and establish a peaceful friendship with Zeta, DeRosa, Saturn, Klondike, and the rest of the planets that lied from within the Andromeda Galaxy. Through the use of the advanced technology that was provided to them from their friends at Planet Zeta, Earth was able to establish floating space colonies upon the other planets of their own Solar System in the Orion Galaxy and help expand the population with no problem, enabling them to advance and grow stronger in their own time and opportunity. Besides that, the Earth was also able to reach out and establish peace with various other planets and alien civilizations that lied from within the distant galaxies of the universe, including the Cygnus Galaxy, the Draco Galaxy, the Phoenix Galaxy, and the Pegasus Galaxy. Through this, Earth, Zeta, DeRosa, Saturn, Klondike, and the rest of the planets and galaxies were able to form a new alliance known as the Intergalactic Union and that this alliance, under the privilege of a multi-signed peace treaty, would ensure that there would be peace and prosperity throughout the entire universe. While Earth was able to become a much more advanced planet in its own opportunity, it wasn't able to get that way without having to endure a few bumps and scrapes along the way, in which Earth had found itself facing a couple of unexpected problems during the road of having to establish peace between themselves and the alien civilizations.

Most of these problems had came from the fact that some Earthlings didn't trust the Zetanians and any other aliens that came upon their planet and the same thing went for some Zetanians and the inhabitants of the other planets from within the Andromeda Galaxy. Within time, violent incidents of intolerance and discrimination had occured from upon Earth, Zeta, and the rest of the Andromeda Galaxy planets and these incidents had caused tensions to rise between the alien races in such an unexpected and worried state. In order to ensure that there would be peace between them and their new alien friends, the governments of the Earth had decided to work together in creating a new law enforcement organization called the Earth Federation and that this organization would be made up of the countries' military, intelligence agencies, and police forces working together as a single cohesive unit for the sole purpose of protecting the world's peace and combining their efforts with the other law organizations of the Andromeda Galaxy planets. The Earth Federation would be used to handle cases from not only upon their own planet, but also upon Zeta and the rest of the Andromeda Galaxy planets as local Federation bases would be established upon the planets and that the soldiers working from within those bases would be deployed to stop problems that would show up unexpectedly and ensure that no violence would take place between the planets.

Through the use of the Earth Federation and the joint efforts of the other law organizations in the Andromeda Galaxy, peace was able to be maintained from within a strong state and that life had been generally good for those living on Earth, but unknown to most people from within their time, an unexpected yet familiar threat was destined to return in such a surprising manner and that the particular threat was determined to not only gain control over the future, but also the past as well from within an ingenious and devious plot.

From within the after hours of Monday night around 10:04 P.M. upon the isolated dirt road of a Northeastern outskirt grassy field that lied outside the special ward of Neo Shibuya, a blue futuristic hovercar was making its way towards an old isolated warehouse that lied upon the middle section of the specific field and as the blue hovercar had used its front lights to see the road that was ahead, the unknown driver that was inside the vehicle was determined to head towards the warehouse in their own accord so that they could complete their unknown mission without any hesitation or second thought.

As the hovercar had came towards the front section of the warehouse, it had stopped a few feet away from the single door entrance of the building and that the hovercar itself had levitated down upon its specific ground so that it could be parked in its own state while its front lights had off in an instant, enabling the futuristic vehicle to shut down from within a safe and decent manner.

From there, the left-sided driver door of the hovercar had opened without any hesitation and from within the emergence of the vehicle stood a beautiful young woman who had a small frown on her face while holding a brown suitcase in her right hand.

The young woman's description was that of a Chinese girl of British descent who looked to be in her early 20s and that she had long brown hair, of which it was tied up into two swirl-like ponytails that stood up in a unique manner upon her head via two special green hair rings, red lipstick, and beautiful green eyes. She was dressed in a business suit attire, which consisted of a white long-sleeve business shirt, a black long-sleeve business jacket, a black short business skirt, and a pair of black high-heel shoes.

As the British Chinese woman felt that she was prepared to go through the destined scenario that was bound to take place, she made a determined glance on her face as she looked at the isolated warehouse with her own sharp eyes and from there, the young woman had proceeded to walking towards the single front door of the warehouse so that she could stand in front of it and use her left hand to knock upon the door without any hesitation or second thought.

Within seconds of the British Chinese woman's door knocking, a pair of shady eyes had appeared from upon the door via a sliding peephole that was located from within the middle section of the door and that the eyes themselves had looked at the young woman in a calm yet cautious state.

"I take it that you're the negotiator for the Yamaguchi family?" said a rough male voice that was heard from inside the door.

"Yes I am. My name is June Lin Milliam and I came here to negotiate the release of the girl that you and your friends have in your custody. As requested by the leader of your group...I arrived alone without any back-up and I possess the briefcase here that contains the ransom amount of yen that your group asked for and in exchange for it...I wish to gain the safety and welfare of the hostage that you have at the moment" said the British Chinese woman as she spoke from within a sharp tone of her British accent and that she had identified herself as June Lin Milliam: a cheerful futuristic gymnast who possessed unique abilities when it came to doing acrobatic moves and techniques.

Upon seeing that June had held the briefcase in her right hand and that she was clearly alone from within his sight, the unknown man who stood behind the single entrance door had decided to waste no time in opening it so that he could allow June to come in and enter inside the building without any problem from within the scenario of the star-filled night.

As June had came into the warehouse from within her own time, she felt the unexpected barrel of a gun being pushed upon the middle portion of her lower back and from within this action, June had slightly turned her head around and saw that a middle-aged Japanese thug in his early 40s was looking at her in a ruthless way while being dressed in black clothing and having a black hood mask over his face. From within his own opportunity, the middle-aged Japanese thug had closed the door back in an instant and locked it with his left hand while using his right hand to hold the gun towards June's back so that he could ensure that the British Chinese gymnast wouldn't do anything unexpected from within his own sight.

"Don't do anything funny or else I'll have to put a bullet in your back. Now be a good girl and move" said the middle-aged Japanese thug as he forced June to walk forward to the specific location of the warehouse and not wanting to endanger herself or the hostage, June had decided to follow the thug's order for the time being so that she could make sure the situation itself wouldn't escalate in such an unexpected way.

Upon making her way towards the middle inner portion of the warehouse while being accompanied by the middle-aged Japanese thug, June saw that a couple of shady Japanese thugs had stood a small distance away from within her sight and like the middle-aged Japanese thugs, all of them were wearing black clothing and hood masks upon their faces so that their identities wouldn't be known to those that would try to figure out on who they were. To June's own glance, she saw that a young Japanese woman was seated down from within the center of the group's current location and that the young woman, who looked to be in her early 20s while having long black hair, calm sky blue eyes, and wearing a casual attire which consisted of a white sleeveless dress shirt, a yellow long-sleeve dress jacket, a yellow A-line short dress skirt, and a pair of white low-heel shoes, had made a frightened expression on her face as she was tied up to a wooden chair while having a white cloth over her mouth so that she couldn't speak from within the time of her gagged state.

As June had stopped from within her walking so that she could stand upon her own ground a short distance away from where the group of shady Japanese thugs were located from, the British Chinese gymnast saw that a middle-aged Japanese man had emerged from the other side's darkness of where the confrontation was taking place from and that the specific man, who looked to be in his mid 40s while having a complete bald head, sharp brown eyes, a brown beard, and wearing a brown business suit, had looked at June in a calm yet lustful way, causing June to make a sternly frown on her own face as she knew that she had to be extra careful in her tough scenario of the night.

"He he he. I must say that you're quite the beautiful and attractive one my young dear. I never expected for someone like you to come here in order to negotiate the safety of Mr. Yamaguchi's daughter, but I guess some things are bound to happen upon those who aren't prepared for it" said the Japanese gang leader as he stood in front of his group while looking at June with a small smirk on his face.

"Save the arrogant talk for someone who actually cares. I didn't come here to hear you gloat about my looks. I came here to ensure that you would uphold your end of the deal and release Saeko from your custody so that she can be reunited with her father and mother. Mr. Yamaguchi has given you the specific amount of yen that you asked for and he's hoping that you and your men will release his daughter into my custody via the agreement that you made with him over the phone" said June as she spoke in a sternly tone while identifying Mr. Yamaguchi's daughter from within her time.

"But of course. As a man of honor...I assure you that I'll release Ms. Yamaguchi into your custody so that you can take her back to her worried parents in no time at all. However...before such an event can occur, I demand that you give me the briefcase so that I can see on whether or not Mr. Yamaguchi was able to uphold his end of the deal" said the Japanese gang leader.

"As you wish" said June as she nodded in agreement with the Japanese gang leader on his statement and from there, the British Chinese gymnast had given the briefcase to the middle-aged Japanese thug who stood behind her, enabling him to take it to the Japanese gang leader in his own opportunity so that he could give him the briefcase without any hesitation or problem.

As the Japanese gang leader had opened up the briefcase in order to look inside, he saw that the briefcase was full of expensive Japanese yen and that the sight of the money itself had caused the Japanese gang leader to make a strong smile on his face as he knew that his devious plan was successful and that he was determined to make sure that he and his men would be able to use the money for their own shrouded objectives.

"Now that I've done my part, I expect for you to do yours and release Saeko from your custody" said June.

"He he he. Indeed I will my beautiful lass" said the Japanese gang leader as he spoke from within a confident tone while closing the briefcase back without any hesitation and from there, the ruthless gang leader had turned his sight around so that he could look at one of his men from behind and make a quick nod towards him, causing the specific Japanese thug to immediately realize on what his boss had wanted him to do and that the specific thug had wasted no time in releasing Saeko from her bondage, enabling her to run away from the group's current position so that she could join up with June from her own standing position in the confrontation area of the isolated warehouse.

"Are you okay?" said June as she looked at Saeko in a concerned way.

"I am now. Did my father send you to rescue me?" said Saeko as she looked at June in a calm state.

"Yes he did and I assure you that you'll be seeing him and your mother soon enough Saeko. Now then...let's get going while we still can" said June in a gentle yet determined sight.

Just before June and Saeko could make their next move in having to leave the warehouse, the Japanese gang leader had spoken out to them in such an unexpected manner and that both girls didn't expect to hear from the ruthless gang leader in their own time and glance.

"I'm afraid that the two of you aren't gonna be leaving from this place unscathed" said the Japanese gang leader as he spoke out from within a harsh tone and upon saying that statement to June and Saeko, the Japanese gang leader's henchmen had immediately pulled out their handguns from their pants' pockets and pointed them towards the two girls while getting in front of their leader from their new targeting positions, causing June and Saeko to make some shocked gasps on their faces in having to see this surprising development from within the night's scenario.

"What the...?! What's going on?! I thought that we had a deal" said June as she spoke in a surprised yet sternly way towards the Japanese gang leader.

"Hate to break it to you toots, but I'm afraid that I can't let you and the girl go on your merrily way. I'm not the type of person who doesn't like to leave unnecessary witnesses alive and feel that the two of you would cause problems for me and my gang in the near future. Nothing personal, but I must see to it that both of you are eliminated as soon as possible" said the Japanese gang leader as he stood behind his men and that the thugs themselves were getting prepared to fire upon June and Saeko.

"Oh no! We're gonna die!" cried Saeko as she looked at the situation from within a frightened way.

"No we're not Saeko. You and I are gonna be just fine and these scumbags will find themselves heading to jail in no time at all" said June as she spoke to Saeko in a confident way.

"Ha! Don't kid yourself cutie pie. How exactly are you gonna be able to escape a situation like this? Without any back-up or weapons...you're completely defenseless and that you and the girl will be dead in no time at all" said the Japanese gang leader as he had a confident smirk on his face.

Upon hearing that statement from the Japanese gang leader with her own detection, June had made a small smile on her own face as she had a secret plan from within her precise mind and that the British Chinese gymnast was prepared to unleash it from within the duration of the particular situation.

"Whoever said that I came here without a weapon?" said June as she spoke from within a precise manner and upon saying that statement in her own opportunity, the British Chinese gymnast had raised her right arm up into the air and upon doing so, June had made a defiant yell on her face as she began to glow in an unexpected yellow Ki energy aura, causing Saeko, the Japanese gang leader, and the thugs to make some surprised gasps on their faces in having to see June initiate such a move in her own time and from within the process of her action, June was able to materialize a yellow Ki medium-sized energy ring from within her right hand so that she could then gain a strong grip upon it and hold it without any hesitation while bringing her arm down from the air, enabling her to look at the Japanese gang leader and his henchmen from within a prepared fighting stance.

"You...you're...a Star Gladiator?!" said the Japanese gang leader as he and his henchmen had looked at June from within a shocked state.

"Indeed I am ugly and I'm about to show you that it's never nice to trick a beautiful lady such as myself, courtesy of my Plasma Ring. Saeko...I need for you to get out of here right now and head outside to my hovercar. Once you're inside the vehicle...lock all the doors and use my cell phone to call the authorities so that they can get here as soon as possible" said June as she turned her sight over to Saeko so that she could speak to her from within a sharp yet strict way.

"Right" said Saeko as she quickly nodded in agreement with June on her request and that the female hostage had wasted no time in running away from the confrontation area of the isolated warehouse so that she could escape through the single entrance door of the building and get outside at at the given chance.

"It doesn't matter on whether you're a Star Gladiator or not. My men and I will see to it that you leave here as a bloody carcass" said the Japanese gang leader as he spoke to June from within a threatening way.

"I highly doubt that you and your boys will be able to hurt me at the given chance. It's time that all of you face justice for your despicable crime in having to kidnap an innocent woman" said June as she looked on in a confident way while holding her Plasma Ring with her right hand.

"We'll see about that. Shoot her!" yelled the Japanese gang leader as he gave a direct order to his henchmen while running away from the specific fighting area so that he could stand a good distance from its Eastern side and within their own opportunity, the Japanese thugs had immediately began firing at June with their handguns, hoping to strike down the British Chinese gymnast from where she stood from.

As June saw that the bullets were flying straight towards her, she made a defiant yell on her face as she raised her Plasma Ring up into a defensive position so that she could use some of its power to create a yellow Plasma energy barrier that was in front of her and the barrier itself had deflected the bullets that came towards June in an instant, causing each projectile to fall to the ground in a harmless state as each of them were unable to strike the British Chinese gymnast from within sight.

"No! We can't strike her with our bullets!" cried a Japanese thug as he and his comrades had looked on from within their own shocked state upon seeing that their handguns were useless against June.

"What's wrong boys? Your little toys aren't working on me?" said June as she looked at the group of thugs in a mocking way.

"We don't need our guns to get rid of a whore like you. We'll beat you up until you beg for mercy, the likes of which you won't recieve. Get her!" said another Japanese thug in an angered way and from there, he and his comrades had wasted no time in dropping their emptied handguns to the ground so that they could then rush towards June and attempt to attack her with their own fists, causing June to stand upon her ground as she was ready to take on the Japanese thugs without any hesitation or second thought.

As the Japanese thugs had came towards June from her standing position and tried to attack her in their own time, the British Chinese gymnast had used her strong evasion to avoid the fast strikes of punches and kicks that came towards her from her opponents and that she had immediately fought back against them in an instant by using both her Plasma Ring and lightning-fast kicks to strike them down without any hesitation, showing the strong fact that June was able to defend herself in a fight against any opponent that would try to hurt her in their own time.

When the Japanese gang leader saw that his henchmen were being attacked and defeated by June, he clenched his teeth in an angered manner in realizing that his plan of the night had taken an unexpected bad turn and he feared from within his own mind that it wouldn't be long before he would be defeated and sent to jail for his own ruthless crime.

As June was able to knock down a Japanese thug with a Plasma Ring strike to the head, the British Chinese girl had managed to duck an intercepting quick punch that came from another Japanese thug and not wasting a second in her own accord, June had quickly retaliated against her opponent by throwing a fast right front kick towards her opponent's stomach and making a direct hit in her own time, causing the Japanese thug to make a painful groan on his face in feeling the powerful physical blow of June's high-heel shoe kick towards his stomach and that he had immediately clenched his stomach with his own two arms while bending over from within the process of his immediate action so that he could attempt to endure the excruciating pain that was brought towards him by June.

When June saw that the specific Japanese thug had bended over in her direction from within his current disabled state, she saw a direct opportunity to initiate her own special technique against her opponents and not wasting a second at the given chance, June had made a quick jump into the air so that she could then use the bending thug's back as an unexpected trampoline and jump even more higher into the air, knocking the thug down to the ground via her double foot stomp attack and that June's own footprints were seen upon the back of the unconscious lying thug from within sight.

Upon managing to reach a strong distance up into the air of the warehouse, June had looked down towards the ground and saw that the remaining Japanese thugs had looked at her with their own surprised glances, not sure of what the British Chinese gymnast was up to from within her own personal time.

"Now then boys...let's see if you can handle this: Starlight Shoot!" yelled June as she raised her Plasma Ring up into the air and upon managing to gather a strong amount of Ki energy into her weapon, June had threw a strong downward swipe of her Plasma Ring towards the location of where the Japanese thugs had stood from and from within this action, June was able to unleash a strong pink Ki energy projectile that had the shape of a ring from within sight and that the projectile itself had flew down towards the location of where the Japanese thugs had stood from, making a direct impact upon the ground that was in front of the thugs and that the projectile's strike towards its targeted area had made a small yet powerful explosion occur in an instant, causing the Japanese thugs to make some painful cries upon their faces as they were blown away by the impact of the attack and that the thugs themselves had crashed upon the ground in their own roughed-up states so that they could lie from within a painful and unconscious manner.

When June had came back to the ground from within a safe manner and saw that the Japanese thugs were defeated in her own time, the British Chinese gymnast had made a small sigh of relief on her face as she realized that she was able to single-handedly overcome the tense situation that was placed in front of her and that she would be able to gain the utmost victory from within the night's own harsh scenario.

As June saw that the Japanese thugs were defeated from within her glance, she wasted no time in turning her sight around to the Eastern distant location of where the Japanese gang leader had stood from and upon seeing the angered yet frustrated expression that was on the Japanese gang leader's face, June had made a small smirk on her face as she knew that the ruthless gang leader had no one else to count on from within his own predicament.

"Now that your henchmen are defeated, it's time for you to give up and surrender. If you do...I'll go easy on you and not hurt you when need be" said June.

"Me give up to the likes of you?! Never! There's no way in the world that I'm fixing to lose, especially to a woman who needs to know her place" said the Japanese gang leader as he looked at June in an angered way.

"So it seems that you have a hatred towards women and don't want to see them be at a higher level along with you. Pretty sad and pathetic if you ask me. Why don't you try your best to "put me in my place" and see if you'll fare any better than your subordinates?" said June as she spoke in a confident tone while using her left index finger to pull down her left eyelid and upon doing so, the British Chinese gymnast had stuck out her tongue towards the Japanese gang leader in a gesture-like manner, causing the ruthless gang leader to make an infuriated glance on his face as he didn't appreciate the fact that June was mocking him in her own opportunity.

"I'd be glad to do so. Here I come!" said the Japanese gang leader as he dropped the briefcase to the ground and upon doing so, he had wasted no time in using his right hand to pull out a black pocket knife from his pants' right pocket so that he could arm himself with the weapon, causing June to stand upon her ground as she was prepared and ready to fight against the Japanese gang leader without any hesitation or second thought.

From there, the Japanese gang leader had ran towards June in a quick manner and upon coming within striking range of June's standing position, the Japanese gang leader had began to attack her in a relentless way with a strong barrage of knife slashes, causing June to duck and evade each swipe that came towards her from her opponent and that June herself was determined to fight back against the ruthless gang leader in her own perceptive sight and time.

As the Japanese gang leader had tried to attack June with a fast knife thrust to her chest, June was able to quickly retaliate against the move by throwing her own Plasma Ring swipe against the incoming knife and from within a sharp mid-air collision, the Japanese gang leader had made a shocked gasp on his face as he felt the surprising strike of June's weapon upon his right hand and that the impact of the collision itself had caused the Japanese gang leader to lose his weapon as it flew away from his injured hand so that it could then land upon the ground that was a small distance away from where the fight was taking place from.

Upon seeing that the Japanese gang leader was left defenseless from within her own sight, June had wasted no time in going on the offensive against her opponent and that she had unleashed a strong flurry of rapid kicks against the Japanese gang leader, striking his face and chest in a relentless manner with her quick kick strikes and that the Japanese gang leader was unable to defend himself from the kicking barrage attack of the British Chinese gymnast.

When June had managed to throw a successful left roundhouse kick to the Japanese gang leader's face that made a direct hit on sight and sent him staggering back a bit from his current state, the British Chinese gymnast had made a sternly frown on her face as she realized that she wasn't completely done with the Japanese gang leader just yet and deciding that he needed to be punished a bit more for his sexist remarks towards her, June had immediately lifted her right foot from the ground so that she could kick the Japanese gang leader in the groin, causing him to make a painful cry on his face as he felt the excruciating pain that was brought towards his private area by June and that he had slowly staggered back from June while using his own hands to hold his bruised groin and that he had bended over from his current position in an attempt to overcome the harsh pain of the surprise attack.

Not giving the Japanese gang leader a chance to recover, June had made an unexpected jump up into the air so that she could do a single forward flip over the Japanese gang leader's position and land behind him in her own opportunity and chance. As June saw that the Japanese gang leader was still reeling from the surprise groin kick that was brought towards him by her, the British Chinese gymnast had made a small smirk on his face as she decided to add insult to injury against her opponent by using her right hip to throw a surprising butt bump towards the Japanese gang leader's own lower backside, knocking him forward to the ground in such a surprising way and that the Japanese gang leader had crashed upon the ground in a hard manner through his own stomach.

Deciding to finish up her assault against the Japanese gang leader, June had proceeded to making a small jump towards the Japanese gang leader's back so that she could step on it with her right high-heel shoe, causing the Japanese gang leader to make another painful cry on his face in feeling the weight and pressure that came from June's unexpected stomp towards his back and as June had leaped off her opponent's back so that she could land in front of him via a sweep distance away, her right footprint was seen upon the back of the Japanese gang leader from within its own glance.

"Why you little..." said the Japanese gang leader as he struggled to get back up from the ground while looking at June in an infuriated yet frustrated way from having to endure the constant amount of pain that was going throughout his entire body.

"So how does it feel to know that you've been beaten by a woman? It must really hurt your pride to realize that girls can be on the same level as men and that it takes a good fight or two to get our point across the field. Perhaps now you'll realize that it's best to not think that we can't defend ourselves against scumbags like you" said June as she looked at the Japanese gang leader in a confident way while making her Plasma Ring disappear through the use of her own inner concentration and upon doing this action, June had placed her hands upon her hips while looking on in a satisfied way.

As the Japanese gang leader had heard that statement from June in his own current condition, he made an angered yet painful expression on his face as he realized that he wasn't able to continue his fight against her due to the intense of his own inner excruciating pain and before he knew it, the Japanese gang leader had passed out into an unconscious state, being defeated from within his own frustrated time and as June saw that the Japanese gang leader and his henchmen would no longer be a threat to her from within her sight, she made a small sigh of relief on her face in knowing that her night's ordeal was finally over and that she would be able to head home and get some much needed rest and comfort.

A few minutes later outside the warehouse from its front section, a couple of police hovercars were parked from within sight as Japanese officers were surveying the location of where the scenario had took place from and that some of the officers, who were a mixture between normal humans and aliens ranging from humanoid-like animals to extraterrestrial creatures, were determined to make sure that they didn't miss anything from within their own personal invesitgation. While that had happend, the Japanese gang leader and his henchmen were escorted into the back of a parked police hovervan by a metallic robot officer while being shackled in handcuffs from within sight and that the the group would eventually face justice for their despicable past crime in having to kidnap an innocent woman for their own selfish gain of ransom.

Not too far from where the police were parked from upon the Western section of the specific area that was in front of the warehouse, June was taking her time in having to speak with a middle-aged Japanese couple who had Saeko standing alongside with them in front of a parked expensive black limousine-like hovercar and that the couple, who were identified as Mr. and Mrs. Yamaguchi couldn't help but have some grateful expressions on their faces in knowing that their daughter was saved from her ruthless captors.

"Thank you so much for saving our daughter Ms. Milliam. My wife and I are real grateful to know that you were willing to go out of your way to help us out" said Mr. Yamaguchi as he spoke to June from within a grateful manner while using his own right hand to shake June's right hand from within a friendly state.

"It's no problem Mr. Yamaguchi. As a Star Gladiator...it's my duty to make sure that those who can't defend themselves are protected from harm's way and ensuring that everyone can live in their own peaceful manner. I still can't believe that these slimeballs would kidnap your daughter in an attempt to force you into paying them a huge amout of yen for her safe return and to kidnap the daughter of one of Neo Japan's most powerful businessmen takes a bold move for our would-be criminals" said June as she stood a sweep distance away upon the right side of the specific conversation area while Mr. Yamaguchi and his family had stood from the left side of their current position.

"That I agree. I thought for sure that crime and violence in Neo Tokyo would cease and disappear after the destruction of that Fourth Empire terrorist organization that took place from last year, but I guess I was wrong on that statement there" said Mrs. Yamaguchi as she spoke in her own decent manner.

"It seems nowadays that a strong wave of local criminals are beginning to rise up at an alarming rate and that they'll do whatever it takes to get around in their own devious way, even if it means having to resort to kidnapping and murder" said Mr. Yamaguchi as he spoke in a grim tone.

"Thay may be so dad, but I'm sure that the local police will be able to handle the rising criminal activity and seeing to it that the citizens of Neo Tokyo continue to remain safe and happy in their own time. Also...we can't forget that June and the rest of the Star Gladiators will definitely protect us if need be in their own accord, am I right?" said Saeko as she looked at June in a cheerful way.

"Of course you are Saeko and just like how the Fourth Empire was destroyed by the efforts of the Star Gladiators and the Earth Federation, the same thing will happen to the criminal activity in Neo Tokyo and that everyone in the city will have nothing to worry about in the long run. I assure you and your parents that everything's gonna work out in the end and that all of us will be able to continue living in our own peaceful times" said June as she spoke from within a confident way and as Saeko had heard that statement from June with her own detection, the young Japanese woman had nodded in agreement with the British Chinese gymnast on her word and knew from within her own heart that June would work hard to fight against evil and ensure the safety and welfare of those that lived in Neo Tokyo.

A few minutes later after the incident that took place at the outskirt isolated warehouse, June was driving down a busy street that was located in the northeastern downtown section of the Neo Shibuya special ward's Neo Shibuya district and from within her own personal driving, June couldn't help but think about a particular scenario in her own concerned mind while looking at the huge futuristic buildings of the city, in which some of them had neon electrical billboards at their rooftops which displayed a transparent 3D image of the specific picture through its own special technology while a few others had huge flat-screen television monitors upon the upper front portion of their structures and that the monitors themselves had showed a variety of many programs, ranging from the local news to channels that were available from within the TV Neo Tokyo Network. Besides that, a couple of hovercars were seen flying throughout the skyscape of the city as most of them were heading to their own personal destinations and that things were flowing smoothly for them thanks to an aerial traffic signal system that gave those of the aerial hovercars the ability to move and travel freely without any problems getting in their way.

"As much as I wish to ensure Saeko and her parents that they and the rest of the citizens would be safe from the rising criminal activity of Neo Tokyo, I'm afraid that having to keep that specific promise towards them won't exactly be an easy job for me, especially since we have to deal with the constant amount of surprising threats that continually pop-up in a neverending rate. The unexpected rise of criminal activity in this city is quite alarming to know about and the situation itself seems to get much worse and dangerous with each passing day. It's no doubt that the Fourth Empire's terroristic threat from last year has definitely left a strong influence upon the criminal underworld and that many perpetrators are determined to take advantage and use the Fourth Empire's past destruction as a way to make a name for themselves in their own sick opportunity. Hopefully...the local police will be able to handle the problem and see to it that the criminals are dealted with as soon as possible so that they don't get the chance to cause any major trouble in the near future.

Another problem that concerns me at the moment is the rumors that I keep hearing about in my own personal time and that these rumors have been giving me an uneasy feeling from within my own heart and spirit. From what I've been hearing and learning...some of the Fourth Empire's remaining forces have supposedly gathered together on Planet Zeta and that they're attempting to strike back against the Intergalactic Union with an unknown dangerous plan. Besides that...some people have said that the Fourth Empire's leader, Bilstein, is still alive after his alleged death on Planet Zeta and that he's secretly planning his own move with his gathered followers. I'm not certain on whether these rumors are true or not in their own state, but the weight of the situation's harsh core had convinced my boyfriend Hayato to head to Planet Zeta in his own opportunity so that he can investigate the manner firsthand and see on whether or not Bilstein and the Fourth Empire are back for vengeance. I thought for sure that Hayato had killed Bilstein from within their last duel on Planet Zeta and that Bilstein's death had marked the end of the Fourth Empire's terror and destruction against the galaxy, but it seems to not be the case given the fact of these overwhelming and neverending rumors. I can only pray that these rumors are just rumors and that Hayato will be back here on Earth as soon as possible. It's been two months since I last heard from Hayato and I truly miss him with my own heart. Please be safe wherever you are and come back to me when you're able to Hayato" said June in her mind as she made a small frown on her face in thinking about the current scenario from within her own precise mind and that the British Chinese gymnast had continued to drive down the specific street of the Neo Shibuya district so that she could make her way home in her own personal sight and opportunity.

**Neo Shibuya, Neo Tokyo, Neo Japan/ Tokugawa Apartment Complex**

The next day around 10:44 A.M. at the Tokugawa Apartment Complex that lied from within the southwestern section of the Neo Shibuya special ward's Neo Shibuya district, June was taking her time in having to look at the morning news from within the living room portion of her 2nd floor apartment and that the British Chinese gymnast had looked at the program upon a wide-screen flat television monitor that lied from the right-sided wall of the room while June herself had sat down upon the left-sided sofa of the living room while eating a breakfast plate (consisting of fried rice, miso soup, tofu, and orange juice) from upon the table that was in front of her.

Instead of being in her business suit attire from last night, June was now dressed in her own bedroom attire, which consisted of a white sleeveless t-shirt, a pair of blue gym shorts, and a pair of pink bedroom slippers for her feet. Her long brown hair had flowed down upon her back from within a calm state and that June herself had held a calm expression on her face as she looked at the news report that was being shown from within her own perceptive glance.

"In other news today, Saeko Yamaguchi: the daughter of Yamaguchi Inc.'s Founder and President, Kazuhito Yamaguchi, was rescued safely last night from a group of kidnappers who attempted to force her father into paying them an unknown ransom amount of yen for her return to him. The local police aren't giving out much information about the scenario of Ms. Yamaguchi's rescue, but what they can tell us is that a Star Gladiator has assisted them in the matter and helped save Ms. Yamaguchi from certain harm" said a Japanese male newscaster.

Upon hearing that statement from the Japanese male newscaster about the event from last night while drinking some of her orange juice, June had made a small smile on her face as she knew that she was able to help save Saeko from her dangerous kidnappers and despite not being credited for her actions, the British Chinese gymnast was more than happy to know that Saeko was safe from the ominous danger of last night.

Just then, June saw that a Japanese male studio worker had came in front of the desk that the Japanese male newscaster had sat behind from and that he had took the opportunity to whisper something to him that caused the newscaster to make a small gasp on his face from within a surprised way, causing June to make a curious yet suspicious expression on her own face as she wondered on what was going on from within the news report.

As the Japanese male studio worker had departed from the scene of the news report in his own time, the Japanese male newscaster had soon turned his glance back over to the camera so that he could explain to the viewers about an unexpected and unknown situation that was suddenly taking place in its own surprising manner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've just been given some breaking news that something is happening at the Hachiko Square and that our camera crew is rushing over there right now to see on what's transpiring at the moment. We're sticking close to this report so that we can give you the full details on what's happening from within the specific location of this breaking news report" said the Japanese male newscaster as he spoke from within a surprised yet precise tone.

"Something's happening at the Hachiko Square? I wonder on what it could be?" said June in her mind while looking on from within her own calm yet suspicious sight.

"Ladies and gentlemen...I've just been informed that our camera crew has now arrived at the Hachiko Square and is preparing to send us the footage of the situation that's happening down there. Guys, can you hear us right now?" said the Japanese male newscaster as he spoke to the camera crew from within his own precise point.

Just then, the television footage which showed the Japanese male newscaster from within sight had immediately went off the air and in a few seconds of its disappearance, some live-action television footage had appeared in its place and that this specific footage had showed the location of the Hachiko Square, in which the specific area was in complete ruins from within sight and that a couple of buildings were destroyed and had broken windows from within the process of the action.

When June saw the specific live-action footage with her own glance, she made a shocked gasp on her face as she didn't expect to see Hachiko Square being attacked from within her personal morning time and the scenario itself was something that caught the British Chinese gymnast off-guard in her own detection.

Within time, June saw that a wave of bystanders were running away from the area in their own frightened manner and that they were trying to escape from a couple of unknown huge humanoid-like black robots who were slowly making their way through the center section of the Hachiko Square and that each of the robots, who had a black metallic chest armor and a pair of golden robotic hands and feet, were carrying a black futuristic-like gun with a short red blade that was below the gun's barrel in their own hands and that the specific robots were using them to fire a countless barrage of red Plasma energy shots so that they could damage and destroy the buildings, cars, and anything else that stood in their way.

What made the specific black robots unique was the fact that all of them had a red X-shaped eye visor upon the front section of their heads and two sharp horns that stood from the sides of their heads. Besides that, the specific black robots had carried a purple emblem upon the upper right section of their metallic chest armor and that this particular emblem had an O with a dot in the middle and two short lines that scrolled down from the bottom portion of the O with two more dots that stood side-by-side along the short scrolling lines of the O.

As June saw the specific robots with her own eyes, she made a shocked gasp on her face as she immediately recongized the robots with her own glance and couldn't believe the surprising fact in having to see the specific robots from within the current news footage that was happening right now.

"I can't believe it! Those are Vector bots! What in the world are they doing here?!" said June in her mind while looking on from within a shocked state and that she had identified the brand of specific robots as being Vector: a ruthless and emotionless killing machine whose brand and type were usually the foot soldiers for the Fourth Empire.

"As you can see right now...Hachiko Square is being attacked by a small group of robots who seem to the be the same ones involved in the Fourth Empire ordeal that occured from last year on Planet Zeta. We're not sure on whether or not this attack is a sign of the Fourth Empire's unexpected return, but what we can say is that those living here in the Neo Shibuya district is in grave danger right now and that they must evacuate while they still can. The local police are trying their best to fight back against these robots, but from what we're seeing at the moment...their efforts are having no effect against these machines. We've gotten word that the Earth Federation is sending in some of their troops to help subside the situation before it gets out of hand. Hopefully...the Neo Shibuya district will be saved before its completely destroyed by the threat of these evil robots" said the voice of a Japanese female news reporter as she and the rest of her friends were taking the time in having to deliver the live-action news to the viewers at home while trying to remain safe in their own sharp accord.

Upon seeing that the innocent civilians of the Neo Shibuya district were in danger at the hands of the ruthless Vector bots, June had immediately stood up from her own sitting position on the sofa so that she could make a determined expression on her face in knowing that she had to take immediate action as soon as possible and see to it that the destruction caused by the Vector bots was stopped before it could get out of hand.

**Neo Shibuya, Neo Tokyo, Neo Japan/ Hachiko Square**

Meanwhile from within the Hachiko Square, the relentless Vector bots had continued to make their way through the location as the evil machines had continued to cause carnage and destruction from within their rampage, not stopping in an instant as they used their Plasma Guns to fire upon the area so that they could destroy everything that was within their own programmed sight.

Within time, a few police hovercars had came into the Hachiko Square from its right direction entrance and upon parking their hovercars from within their own quick opportunity and chance, the Japanese police officers who were within the cars had immediately got out of their vehicles so that they could get behind them in a defensive manner and be prepared to fight back against the Vector bots with their own unique police energy handguns, which was much different from the ones that were used in the modern times.

As the Japanese police officers saw that a Vector bot was approaching them from within its own menacing sight, the group had wasted no time in firing their handguns towards the Vector bot, unleashing a barrage of blue energy bullet-like shots that struck at the Vector bot's own metallic head and body, but to the shock and frustration of the officers...they saw that their energy shots were having little effect against the Vector bot as it was continuing to make its slowful yet menacing walk towards the officers.

"Destroy all humans. Destroy all humans" said the Vector bot as it spoke from within a monotone male robotic voice.

"Oh no! Our weapons are useless against it" said a female Japanese officer as she continued to fire her energy handgun from within her shocked manner.

"Even if that was so...we can't afford to let that robot and its comrades destroy Hachiko Square! Keep firing against it no matter what" said a leading male Japanese police officer as he gave a direct order to his partners and that the group had continued to fire their energy shots against the specific Vector bot in hopes of stopping it in its tracks.

As the specific Vector bot had used its internal sensor to make a lock upon a parked police hovercar that was located from upon the middle section of the Hachiko Square's right-sided street entrance, the emotionless machine had made its X-shaped visor glow in an eerie red light as it targeted the vehicle with its Plasma Gun and from within its own opportunity, the Vector bot had fired a strong red Plasma shot that flew towards the specific police hovercar in its own fast and deadly state.

When the Japanese police officers saw that the Vector bot's Plasma Gun energy shot was heading straight towards the specific police hovercar, all of them had made some horrified gasps on their faces as they realized that they were in immediate danger from within their own glance and that the officers had wasted no time in running away from the location of where the parked police hovercar was located from so that they could escape the ruthless explosion that came from the Vector bot's energy shot towards the specific police hovercar and the intensity of the blast itself had made the hovercar explode from within a harsh and powerful state, causing the Japanese police officers to fall to the ground in their own shocked state so that they could avoid the strong pressure that came from the explosion itself.

Upon managing to recover from the intensity of the explosion in their own glance and accord, the Japanese police officers saw that the Vector bot had continued to make its way towards them in an instant and that the evil machine had targeted the group with its Plasma Gun as it was prepared to fire and strike against the officers without any hesitation or second thought.

"Quick! We must retreat!" cried the leading Japanese male police officer as he and his fellow officers had wasted no time in running away from the Vector bot so that they could get to safety and try to come up with another plan in having to defeat it and the rest of its comrades from within their own possible opportunity.

While that was happening, another Vector bot had trapped and cornered a young Japanese couple upon a store's front wall that was located from upon a left-sided street entrance of the Hachiko Square and as the young couple had looked on in a frightened and horrified manner while hugging each other in a fearful way, the two of them saw that that the Vector bot had raised its Plasma Gun towards the couple and that it was preparing to fire upon them while making its X-shaped visor glow from within the process of its dark action.

"Somebody help us!" cried the young Japanese woman as she and her boyfriend had looked on in a frightened way in seeing the menacing Vector bot with their own scared eyes.

"Prepare for termination" said the Vector bot as it got ready to fire upon the innocent Japanese couple in its own malevolent chance.

Before the Vector bot could get the chance to strike the innocent Japanese couple with its Plasma Gun, an unexpected pink Ki energy ring projectile had came from out of nowhere and made a direct hit upon the Vector bot's back, causing the evil machine to take some unexpected great damage from within its own time and that the Vector bot had fallen to the ground through its back so that it could then immediately shut down from its damaged state and no longer pose a threat to everyone's own sight.

As the young Japanese couple saw that the specific Vector bot was defeated from within their own glance, the two of them had made some surprised gasps on their faces as they didn't expect to be saved so suddenly from within the direct moment of the situation itself and before they knew it, they heard a female voice call out to them from within the given chance of the unexpected morning scenario.

"Are you two okay?" said June's voice.

When the young Japanese couple had heard June's voice and turned their sight around to the left-sided direction of their current standing position, the two of them saw that June was standing upon the middle portion of the recently damaged street and that the British Chinese gymnast had made a determined expression on her face as she held her Plasma Ring in her right hand while preparing herself to face the current situation head-on in her own glance and opportunity.

June was now dressed in her own fighting attire, which consisted of a pink long-sleeve modified qipao-like dress with a yellow/dark purple line design upon the ends of her designed sleeves (in which both of them had a small upper opening that exposed the upper part of her arms) and short skirt, pink stockings, and a pair of white long fighting boots. Besides this, June had her long brown hair styled back into her two swirl-like upper ponytails and that she also wore a pink thong underneath her short dress skirt so that she wouldn't expose herself unexpectedly and that she would be able to fight without holding anything back in her own personal time.

"Who...are you?" said the young Japanese man as he and his girlfriend had looked at June in a surprised way.

"I'm afraid that I don't have time for explanations. You and your girlfriend need to get outta here right now while you still can before another one of those robots come here looking for trouble" said June as she spoke in a serious tone while holding her Plasma Ring with her right hand.

"You don't have to tell us twice! We're getting our butts outta here" said the young Japanese man as he and his girlfriend had wasted no time in running away to the left-direction of their current position upon the street so that the two of them could escape the specific area of where the situation was taking place from.

As June saw that the young Japanese couple were able to escape from the specific area in their own opportunity, the British Chinese gymnast had immediately turned her sight around to the right-sided distance of the specific street and saw that two Vector bots were slowly making their way towards her in a slow yet threatening sight, causing June to hold a sternly frown on her face as she realized that she would find herself in a tough battle against the two evil machines.

When one of the Vector bots had looked at June with its X-shaped visor, it began to make some calculations from within its own internal energy database and that it had quickly identified June from within its own precise time and state.

"Target confirmed as June Lin Milliam. Orders are to terminate on sight" said the first Vector bot as it looked at June with its own devious glance.

"Affirmative" said the second Vector bot as it agreed with its comrade on its statement.

"Just try to attack me if you can you pieces of scrap. I'll see to it that both of you are sent to the junkyard in no time at all" said June as she placed herself from within a defensive manner while holding her Plasma Ring up in mid-air and that she was ready to battle against the Vector bots without any hesitation or second thought.

As the two Vector bots had targeted June with their sensors, the evil robots had wasted no time in locking their Plasma Guns upon June's current standing position so that both of them could fire their Plasma energy shots towards June, causing the British Chinese gymnast to make a quick jump into the air so that she could avoid the dual shots of the Vector bots and be able to land in front of the left-sided Vector bot in her own opportunity and chance.

Upon getting in the front sweep distance of the left-sided Vector bot, June had immediately went on the offensive against her opponent by unleashing an unexpected somersault-like attack known as the Shine Dream against the Vector bot, in which June had extended both of her legs out from within her strong somersault backflip technique and that she was able to strike the lower chin of the left-sided Vector bot, sending it flying up into the air as a red Ki energy wave had came from the extension of her legs and that the energy wave itself had struck the left-sided Vector bot, causing it to be flung up into the air from within a harsh state so that it could crash upon the ground from within a strong thud and lose all function from within its unexpected powerful crash to the street.

When June had came back to the ground from the success of her attack and saw that the left-sided Vector bot was out of commission, the British Chinese gymnast had immediately turned her sight over to where the right-sided Vector bot had stood from and saw that the evil machine was preparing to fire its Plasma Gun once more towards her, causing June to clench her teeth in a sternly manner as she saw that her battle wasn't over just yet and that she needed to take out the second Vector bot as soon as possible.

As the right-sided Vector bot had unleashed a strong barrage of Plasma energy shots towards June, the British Chinese gymnast had used her fast agility to avoid each shot that came towards her from her latest opponent and that June had wasted no time to sprint towards the right-sided Vector bot so that she could get the chance to attack it at the given moment.

Upon coming within striking range of the right-sided Vector bot, June had proceeded to unleashing a heavy wave of Plasma Ring strikes towards the right-sided Vector bot in hopes of damaging it from within her effort and while June was able to strike its durable metallic chest armor with her relentless slashes, the evil machine had immediately fought back against her by swinging its Plasma Gun in a ruthless way so that it could use the red blade that was underneath the gun's barrel in an attempt to strike June with it, causing her to duck and evade each blade slash that came towards her from the right-sided Vector bot.

As June was able to avoid a side left slash from the right-sided Vector bot's Plasma Gun blade, the British Chinese gymnast had saw the perfect opportunity to strike back against her opponent and not wasting a second in her time, June had brought her Plasma Ring back from her standing position so that she could start gathering a strong amount of Plasma Power into her weapon while using her inner ability to spin it around real fast from the palm of her hand, enabling her to prepare for the unleashing of a unique attack against the evil machine in her own glance and accord.

"Big Bang!" yelled June as she brought her powered-up Plasma Ring forward to the right-sided Vector bot from within a strong thrust and upon doing this action, the Chinese gymnast had unleashed a powerful Plasma surge of pink energy towards the right-sided Vector bot in the form of a huge pink orb with a black core in the middle of it and from within the attack, the right-sided Vector bot was caught from within the duration of the move as it felt the intense power and strength that came from June's technique and that it was blown away from its own standing position so that it could crash through the wall of a nearby store with a hard smash and make a hard thud to the ground through its own back from within the inner portion of the store, lying in an unconscious manner as its own internal functions had ceased to work from having to face the strong power of June's strong attack.

"Whew! And that takes care of him. With these two Vector bots down, the city's survival rate should slightly go up and that the innocent people won't be in constant danger for the time being. I need to get going and see if I can stop any more Vector bots from destroying Hachiko Square" said June as she spoke in an exhaused yet determined tone from within her own personal time.

Before June could make her next move in having to leave the specific area of where the impromptu battle had taken place from, an unexpected red Plasma energy shot had came from out of nowhere and struck the upper portion of June's back, causing her to make a surprising painful cry on her face in having to feel the sudden strike towards her back and that June had fallen to the ground upon her own chest so that she could lie there in a harsh and painful state.

As June had made a painful expression on her face in having to feel the ruthless Plasma energy shot to her back, the British Chinese gymnast had heard a couple of robotic steps heading her way and as June had turned herself around from her lying position so that she could look behind with her own glance, she made a shocked gasp on her face as she saw that a third Vector bot had slowly approached her from within its own accord and that it had stopped from within its own tracks so that it could stand a sweep distance away from June's lying position, causing her to clench her teeth in an instant as she made a tense glance on her face in realizing that she was in immediate danger at the hands of her unexpected opponent.

"Just what I need: another Vector bot" said June in her mind as she spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Target confirmed as June Lin Milliam. Orders are to terminate on sight" said the third Vector bot as it raised its Plasma Gun towards June and that it was getting prepared to unleash another Plasma energy shot towards her, causing June to make an angered yet frustrated expression on her face in realizing that she wouldn't be able to recover in time from her current condition and that she would have to be forced to brace herself for the impact of the harsh attack.

Just before the third Vector bot could fire its Plasma Gun against June, an unexpected voice was heard from out of nowhere as it caught the fighters' detection by surprise and that neither one of them had expected to hear the sudden voice in their own precise accord.

"I don't think so!" yelled a Japanese male voice.

As the third Vector bot had heard the Japanese male voice and turned its sight upward to its aerial right direction, it saw that an unknown shadowy male figure had descended down from the sky real fast and that the unknown person had made a defiant yell on his face while using a sword-like weapon to make a powerful strike against the third Vector bot as the evil machine was suddenly sliced in half by the sharpness of the weapon itself and that both of its sides had fallen to the ground as the exposed circuits of the third Vector bot had short-circuited in an instant, thus ending the third Vector bot's life from within sight.

After managing to dispose of the third Vector bot without any hesitation or problem, the unknown shadowy male figure had turned their glance over to where June had lied from so that they could see on whether or not the British Chinese gymnast was okay from the previous attack that was brought upon her by the evil machine.

"I see that you've gotten yourself into some trouble June. You okay?" said the unknown shadowy male figure as it spoke to June in a decent manner.

As June had heard that statement from the unknown shadowy male figure and saw the identity of the person with her own sharp eyes, she made a small gasp on her face as she quickly recognized the person from within her own sight and that she didn't expect to meet the particular person from within her own accord of the impromptu morning situation.

"H...Hayato...is that really you?" said June as she spoke out to the unknown shadowy male person.

When the unknown shadowy male person had heard that statement from June, they decided to make their way towards her so that they could come to her aid and see to it that she was okay in their own decent time and state.

To June's own surprised glance, she saw that the unknown person was a young Japanese man who looked to be in his mid 20s and that he had short black hair, a white metallic headband with a right-sided scar slash, and black eyes, in which the right eye had a visible scar underneath it. His fighting attire had consisted of a black sleeveless shirt, a white sleeveless vest, black hand gauntlets, black pants, white socks, and a pair of red biker boots. In the young Japanese man's right hand was an energy beam sword-like weapon, in which there was a red hilt attached to a square-like emblem which had a small hole in the middle of its sides and that the other end of the square-like emblem had a small blade hole which was releasing a strong blue energy blade that was shaped like a samurai sword.

"Yes it is June and I have to say that I didn't expect to meet up with you through this type of situation. Are you hurt?" said the young Japanese man as he came towards June in his own time so that he could help her get up from the ground without any problem and that he was identified as Hayato Kanzaki: a Japanese intergalactic bounty hounter who has a strong sense of justice in his own fighting spirit and that he wields his own unique weapon known as a Plasma Sword.

"Not exactly Hayato. That earlier shot did faze me a bit and I'm still feeling the strong pain of it, but I'll be okay in my own time. I'm just glad to see that you're finally back from your trip to Planet Zeta" said June as she got up from the ground in her own time so that she could immediately hug Hayato K. in a happy way, causing the Japanese bounty hunter to make a small smile on his face as he felt the warmth of the hug from his own girlfriend.

"I was hoping that my return here would've been a much more convenient one in my own sight and time June, but I'm afraid that it's not to be, considering the situation that's happening right now" said Hayato K. as he spoke in a calm yet serious way.

"What do you mean by that?" said June as she broke off her hug from Hayato K. so that she could look at him in a concerned manner.

"During my time on Planet Zeta, I had met up with a shady informant who had given me some surprising yet grim information that caught my own eye. It turns out that our old friend Bilstein is somehow still alive and that he's managed to rebuild his Fourth Empire organization so that they can attempt to strike back against the Earth and the rest of the Intergalactic Union in retaliation for last year's defeat. A few cities on Planet Zeta have been devastated by the sudden surprise attacks that came from the Fourth Empire and some of them were left in complete ruins and devastation. To make matters worse, the shady informant that I had encountered was fatally attacked by an agent from the Fourth Empire who was trailing him unexpectedly and that the informant was unable to give me the full details on what Bilstein's latest plan is, but in his dying words, the informant had said to me that Bilstein was determined to "change history in his name" so that his legacy would forever be known" said Hayato K. as he explained to June about the details of the current scenario.

"Change history in his name? What do you think that definition means Hayato?" said June in a puzzled way.

"I'm not exactly sure June, but what I can say is that Bilstein is up to no good and whatever plan he has up his sleeve, it won't exactly benefit us or the rest of the Intergalactic Union. Something tells me that we need to find out on what Bilstein is planning so that we can stop him and end the Fourth Empire's second reign of terror and destruction" said Hayato K. as he spoke in a precise yet determined way.

As June had nodded in agreement with Hayato K. on his statement, the young couple had heard a couple of screams that were coming from the left-sided direction of the damaged street that they were standing upon and as Hayato K. and June had realized that the innocent citizens of the Neo Shibuya district were still in danger at the hands of the Vector bots, the two of them knew that they had to take action and ensure the safety of the endangered people.

"It seems that the Vector bots aren't done with their rampage just yet. You and I need to head into action and stop them as soon as possible" said June.

"That I agree. Can you still fight June?" said Hayato K. as he looked at June in a decent sight.

"Indeed I can sweetie. I'm not fixing to stand around and allow Bilstein's despicable toys to destroy this city. Even to my last breath...I'll continue to fight until those who can't defend themselves are safe from the evil threat of the Fourth Empire" said June as she looked at Hayato K. in a determined manner.

"I'm glad to hear of it June. Let's get going and kick some metal butt" said Hayato K. in a prepared way.

"Right" said June as she nodded in agreement with Hayato K. on his statement and from there, the young couple had wasted no time in sprinting down the left direction of the specific street that they were on so that they could head to the location of where the ordeal was taking place from and see to it that they would get the chance to help those who were in danger at the hands of the evil Vector bots.

**Neo Shibuya, Neo Tokyo, Neo Japan/ Tokugawa Apartment Complex**

Later on in the afternoon around 2:18 P.M. at the Tokugawa Apartment Complex, Hayato K. and June were sitting down in the living room portion of June's apartment and that the two of them were taking their time in having to look at a special news report from upon the wide-screen flat television monitor of the apartment's living room portion.

"As you can see right now...most of the Neo Shibuya district has been devastated by the unexpected attack that took place from earlier today and the local authorities are still helping out with the recovery and relief of those who were hurt from within the attack itself. A spokesman for the Earth Federation says that the robots who initiated the attack were indeed the same ones used by the terrorist organization known as the Fourth Empire in their evil campaign from last year and this unexpected heinous attack has left most people worried and concerned in their own accord. To make things even more complicated...there have been current rumors and sightings of the Fourth Empire's forces on Planet Zeta and some people have claimed that Dr. Edward Bilstein: the leader of the Fourth Empire who was once a Nobel Prize winning physicist for the Earth Federation in his studies of uncovering humanity's "sixth sense" and using it as an energy source he labeled as Plasma Power, is still alive after his alleged death on Planet Zeta from last year and that he had orchestrated the attack here upon the Neo Shibuya district.

Neither the local authorities nor the Earth Federation is commenting on whether or not Bilstein is still alive and planning revenge against the Intergalactic Union, but what they can say is that the Earth and the rest of the planets are in current danger right now and that everyone must stay alert for the next development of the unexpected ordeal" said a Japanese female news reporter as she stood from a specific location that was seen from within the Hachiko Square and in the footage itself, some police hovercars and ambulances were seen from within the background as a couple of paramedics were helping out the injured while some officers were taking their time in having to observe and assess the amount of damage that was caused by the rampaging Vector bots.

As Hayato K. and June saw the special news report with their own eyes, the two of them had made some sternly frowns upon their faces as they realized that there was much more going on than expected and that the young couple would have to be ready to face it without any hesitation or second thought.

"So Hayato...what do you think our next move should be?" said June as she looked at Hayato K. in a calm yet worried manner while sitting down from the right side of the sofa and that the British Chinese gymnast had took the time to drink some green tea in her own opportunity.

"Well June...for starters, I'd say that we need to get in contact with Saturn, Gamof, and the others so that we can tell them about what's happening right now. It's likely that our friends may have already heard about the Fourth Empire's unexpected return in their own time and that they're planning to meet up with us in their own opportunity. It be a good idea if all of us came together at the given chance so that we can try to find out on what Bilstein and his group is up to and stop them without any hesitation" said Hayato K. as he spoke in a sharp way while having the hilt of his Plasma Sword resting upon the table that was in front of him.

"That I agree. All of us were barely able to survive our last battle against the Fourth Empire from last year and that it took a huge part in our effort to stop Bilstein from conquering the galaxy. I'm hoping that we'll be able to do it once more and put an end to Bilstein and the Fourth Empire once and for all" said June.

"It should be no problem for us June. Once we find out on what Bilstein is planning, we'll crush his evil ambition and see to it that he stays dead for good. After everything he's done to you, me, and the rest of our friends and the galaxy, Bilstein will pay for his unforgivable crimes and that he'll get his well-deserved comeuppance in the end. As an intergalactic bounty hunter...I vow that I won't rest until Bilstein is defeated and that all of us are safe from the threat of the Fourth Empire" said Hayato K. as he spoke in a serious yet precise tone while having a determined expression on his face.

When June had heard that statement from Hayato K. and saw that he was determined to complete the specific task that was at hand, the British Chinese gymnast had made a small smile on her own face as she nodded in agreement with her boyfriend on his statement and knew from within her heart and spirit that she too would have to give it her best in having to help Hayato K. and the rest of her friends in stopping Bilstein and the Fourth Empire from succeeding with their nefarious plan.

**Orion Galaxy/ Outside Earth's Orbit/ Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress**

Meanwhile from within the vastness of outer space that was in the Orion Galaxy, an unknown huge black saucer-like spaceship fortress was drifting in a calm yet stealth manner from its current astral position that was located a short distance away from the right-sided space area of where the planet Earth was and that the specific spaceship, which looked to have a strong assortment of futuristic technology from within its gigantic yet ominous appearance, had a huge needle-like exterior structure that was seen from within the middle portion of it as both sides of the needle-like exterior structure had the same specific emblem that was seen upon the Vector bots. This particular spaceship was known as the Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress and that it served as both a home and headquarters to Bilstein and those who followed him with their own sworn loyalty.

From within a huge majestic throne room that lied at the top section of the spaceship fortress' needle-like exterior structure, an unknown shadowy figure had stood near a huge observation window that was seen upon the Western section of the throne room and that the only notable feature of the unknown shadowy figure was a long black cape that flowed down their back and a set of eerie glowing blue eyes. This specific individual was none other than Dr. Edward Bilstein and that he was known for being the evil cyborg-like tyrant and mad scientist who served as the ruthless leader of the Fourth Empire and that he sought to make his name and legacy known throughout the entire galaxy while conquering it from within the process of his malevolent action.

The specific throne room that Bilstein had stood in was very unique as it had an expensive-looking glass chandelier that hung from the ceiling of the room, a huge wide-screen monitor that was seen from upon the upper Northern wall, and a black throne which stood from the Soutern section of the room, in which the specific wall that was behind the throne had a huge hanging banner on it which displayed the specific emblem of the Fourth Empire.

As Bilstein had continued to look at the vastness of space in his own calm time and state, the sound of an intercom doorbell was heard from the single entrance sliding door of the room which lied from the Eastern section of the room itself and in his own accord, Bilstein had decided to answer the doorbell without any hesitation or second thought while continuing to keep his sharp glance upon the view of the endless space in his own sight.

"Who is it?" said Bilstein as he spoke in a strong robotic-like voice which had a German accent in it.

"It's me father. I came to inform you of the news that I've just learned recently. Can I come in?" said a young female voice that was heard from the other side of the throne room's single entrance door and that the young female voice had spoke from within her own German accent.

"Yes you may" said Bilstein in a calm tone and from within his own statement, the single entrance door of the throne room had immediately opened from within its electronic sliding state so that the specific female person could enter into the room from within her own opportunity.

The specific person who entered into the room was a young Caucasian woman of German descent who looked to be in her early 20s and that she had long blonde hair which flowed down to the upper lower portion of her back, red lipstick, and beautiful sky blue eyes. Her fighting attire had consisted of a white long-sleeve modified evening gown-like royal dress which had a yellow medieval-like line design upon the sleeves, the shoulder pads, the skirt lining, and center portion of it, a small opening from within the center portion of her dress which had a small exposure of her covered-up cleavage, a white futuristic tiara which had a shining blue emerald at the top of it, a long narrow slit upon the front lower portion of her dress which helped exposed her legs, a pair of long white stockings, and a pair of white low-heel royal short dress boots. In the right hand of the young Caucasian woman was a long white scythe which had a sharp green Plasma blade upon the right end of it and that the young Caucasian woman had carried it with a firm manner as she made her way over to where Bilstein had stood from so that she could stand a few feet away from him and look at the Fourth Empire leader with a calm yet precise glance on her face.

"What do you have to report my young Rain?" said Bilstein as he spoke to the young Caucasian woman from his current standing position and that he had identified her as being Rain Bilstein: his beautiful yet ambitous daughter who was known for having a vain personality about her own vanity and that she would always support her father from within his own nefarious work.

"I've come to tell you that the Vector bots who were sent down to Earth in order to initiate the attack upon the Neo Shibuya district was destroyed by two particular Star Gladiators, in which both of them happen to be Hayato Kanzaki and June Lin Milliam. From what I've learned...the Earth Federation has put out an immediate alert for our presence and that the other planets from within the Intergalactic Union is doing the same thing in their own opportunity. Father...I don't mean to go up against your word or anything, but was it a wise decision to send the Vector bots down there in order to surprise everyone when least expected?" said Rain.

"Indeed it was Rain. We must ensure that neither the Earth Federation nor the Intergalactic Union learn of my latest ingenious plan and that these surprise attacks must be kept up so that they can preoccupy our friends and see to it that they don't get the chance to interfere in the grand scheme that I plan to bring into reality. Speaking of which...how is the machine coming?" said Bilstein.

"The operation is moving as planned father. Gore has informed me that the machine is at 60% of its power and that it should be up and running in the next few days. He told me that in order to make sure that the machine itself doesn't malfunction when least expected, a nuclear power energy converter is needed for its internal main core and that he and Luca are planning to sneak into the Tokyo Institute of Technology's Suzukakedai campus from tomorrow night so that they can steal one from the location's laboratory. Also...Gore has asked if you could come check on the condition of the machine and making sure that there be no faults from within its own duration" said Rain.

"So be it. Even a genius like Gore can make an unexpected mistake or two when least expected and while I normally allow this to pass, I'm afraid that I can't allow it to happen this time around, especially if I want my plan to come into fruition. By the way...have our scouters managed to find "her" just yet Rain?" said Bilstein as he slightly turned his head around from his standing position so that he could look at Rain with his own devious glance.

"I'm afraid not father. Despite an entire wide search throughout Planet Zeta, our forces have been unable to locate our escapee and it's been deducted that she was able to escape from the planet before our strike and somehow make her way to Earth. As we speak right now...our scouters are taking their time to search for her while laying low from the authorities and making sure that they don't get caught in their own state" said Rain.

"That's good to hear. I still can't believe that I was foolish enough to leave my precious project in the hands of a worthless scientist who I thought that I could trust and to know that he had helped her escape from her duty as a member of the Fourth Empire is something that still gets at my nerves. Regardless...the project will be found and that they will follow the will and purpose that they were meant to do and achieve. Rain...I want you to get in contact with the scouters and tell them to not stop from within their assigned task. No matter what...we must find the project as soon as possible before she ends up in the hands of the Earth Federation or worse...the Star Gladiators" said Bilstein as he gave a direct command to his daughter.

"As you wish father" said Rain as she nodded in agreement with her father on his statement and from there, the vain blonde had left the throne room in her own accord so that she could complete her assigned task without any hesitation or second thought.

When Bilstein saw that his daughter was gone from his sight, the cyborg tyrant/mad scientist had decided to leave his current standing positon from the Western section observation window so that he could make his way over to his personal throne and sit down on it without any hesitation and from within this action, Bilstein's identity was seen from within the light of the throne room itself.

Bilstein's appearance was that of a cybernetic humanoid-like cyborg who had eerie blue eyes, a dark brown robotic facial mask, and a huge dark brown helmet with two blade-like sides stretching at the top, a brown metallic headband, and an orange gem that glowed at the top of the helmet's forehead. His entire cybernetic body had consisted of of a dark brown metallic chest with a dark brown metallic vest that had the Fourth Empire logo upon his back from within a yellow color and two yellow lines going down upon their sides and three yellow dots outside the lines that were shaped in a triangle-like formation. His dark brown metallic shoulder pads had the same yellow dot triangle formation upon their front section and four square-like small metallic plates that hung from the shoulder pads, in which each of them had three yellow square-like designs upon all of them. Bilstein also had two golden metallic hand gauntlets with a pair of golden metallic wristbands, a golden metallic belt, a dark brown set of metallic pants, two metallic thigh pads with the Fourth Empire's emblem upon them in a gold color, and a pair of dark brown metallic boots with two golden metallic knee rings that had the same yellow dot triangle formation underneath and a pair of metallic yellow ankle bracelets.

Upon sitting down from within his throne, Bilstein had proceeded to picking up the black hilt of a huge yellow Plasma Sword that lied upon the right side of the throne and as the cyborg tyrant/mad scientist had held his weapon with his right hand in mid-air, he made a small chuckle through his robotic facial mask as he thought about the current scenario that was happening right now from within its own sharp state and time.

"He he he. Soon...everything will fall into plan and those inferior fools who dare to question my supreme intellectual ability will forever remember the name of Dr. Edward Bilstein" said Bilstein as he spoke in a confident like manner and that the cyborg tyrant/mad scientist was determined to ensure that his own secret yet devious plan would go through in its own shrouded accord and state.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Hayato K. and June rendezvous with a few of their friends and discuss with them on what their next move should be in having to combat the unknown threat of Bilstein and the Fourth Empire. During the progress of their conversation, the group discovers that a young Japanese girl is being chased by a couple of suspicious-looking men and that the fighters waste no time in coming to her aid while fighting off against the suspicious-looking men. Within time, the young Japanese girl, who is named Ele, claims that she has been looking for Hayato K. in her own opportunity so that she can give him a special disk which contains both a message and detailed information from a former Fourth Empire scientist. With the information that's learned from the disk, Hayato K. and his friends learn on what Bilstein is scheming and that they seek to stop him before he gets the opportunity to initiate his own diabolical plan. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	55. Chapter 54: A Girl Named Ele

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 3: Nightmare of the Fourth Empire**

**Volume 5: Plasma Crusade**

**Chapter 54: A Girl Named Ele**

* * *

**Neo Shibuya, Neo Tokyo, Neo Japan/ Hachiko Square**

Three days later after the incident that took place from within the Hachiko Square of the Neo Shibuya special ward's Neo Shibuya district, the specific public area in the Neo Shibuya district was full of life and activity as many people were going about with their own personal businesses from within the Saturday afternoon time of 1:24 P.M. and that the majority of the public, who were a mixture between humans and aliens, had talked to each other in their own private conversations as most of them couldn't help but speak about the Fourth Empire attack that took place a few days ago.

At the well-known Hachiko Statue that stood from within its own specific spot upon the public square, Hayato K. and June had sat together upon a city bench that was located near the statue and that both the Intergalactic bounty hunter and British Chinese gymnast had took the time to await for the arrival of their own friends while being dressed from within their own fighting attires upon sight.

"How long do you think it'll be before the others show up here Hayato?" said June as she sat next to Hayato K. from the rightside of the bench while having her legs crossed from within sight.

"It shouldn't be too long June. All of them said that they would be here around 1:30 and that they would meet up with us right here at the Hachiko Square near the statue. After what I told them about the return of Bilstein and the Fourth Empire...our friends said that they wouldn't waste a second to get here in their own opportunity so that they can rendezvous with us and try to come up with a plan in having to stop our enemies" said Hayato K. as he sat from the leftside of the bench while having his arms crossed from within his own time and that he had his Plasma Sword's hilt resting from within his own right pocket.

"Indeed. All of us were lucky to defeat Bilstein and his cronies the first time around from last year and while we were able to stop his evil plot of destroying Planet Zeta and threatening the Intergalactic Union with his Galactic Fortress' Space End Cannon, I highly doubt that we'll be able to do again in an easy manner from within a second strike, considering the fact that Bilstein is a person who learns from his past mistakes and that he intends to never repeat them at the given opportunity. If the two of us and the rest of our friends are to stand a chance against our enemies, we're gonna have to start training in due time so that we can make sure our Plasma Power is at its peak and thus, we can guarantee a victory from within sight" said June.

"That I agree. I wouldn't mind in having to take the chance in training my own fighting skills so that I can be prepared to use my full strength to defeat Bilstein and his cronies. In fact...I welcome the challenge to battle against our friends from within a couple of sparring sessions so that I can show them a few new tricks that I've learned in my own spare time and hopefully from within the process...they'll give me a glimpse of their own improved fighting skills as well" said Hayato K. in a decent way.

"I can't argue with you on that statement there Hayato. Is it possible that you and I can fight against one another from within a future sparring session?" said June as she looked at Hayato K. in a decent manner.

"Of course we can June, but I should warn you that I intend to not hold back from within our fight and I expect for you to give it everything you got against me" said Hayato K. as he looked at June with his own calm facial expression.

"That's no problem honey. I expect nothing less from you in a friendly sparring session and I assure you that I intend to hold nothing back in my own accord from within our fight Hayato" said June as she made a small smile on her face, which caused Hayato K. to make a small smirk on his own fact as he knew that his girlfriend was ready and willing to challenge him to a future sparring session and that the Intergalactic bounty hunter was prepared to take her on at the right time of his own chance and sight.

Just then, Hayato K. and June had heard an unexpected voice that caught the two of them off-guard and that they didn't expect to hear the voice from within their own personal afternoon conversation.

"Well well...I see that our friends are up to their usual tactics. No surprise there" said a cheerful male voice.

When Hayato K. and June had heard that statement and turned their sight around that was in front of them, the young couple saw a small group of specific people were making their way towards them from the right-sided section of the Hachiko Square's specific area and that the group, which had consisted of seven people, had made some decent glances on their faces in having to see Hayato K. and June with their own calm sights.

The first person to be seen from within the group was a green-skinned cone-headed male alien who looked to be in his mid 20s and that he had cheerful black eyes, a huge grin that displayed his shining white teeth, and gold earrings which had a red ruby from within their short ends. His casual attire had consisted of a yellow-purple striped modified jester neck collar piece, a sleeveless yellow-purple striped vest, golden ring bracelets, a pair of white-light purple striped pants with a small black belt, and a pair of black dancing boots which had a pair of golden ring ankle bracelets upon them. In the hands of the green-skinned cone-headed male alien were a pair of huge Plasma Yo-Yos that had a middle yellow-orange swirl design from within a silver outer lining upon each of them and that the green-skinned cone-headed male alien was able to use these yo-yos through the use of a green Plasma string that was connected from his own index fingers.

The second person to be seen was a huge brown furred male alien who looked to be in his early 30s and that he had a pair of huge white circular horn stumps which were seen upon his forehead, long dark brown hair that was a part of his furred body and that it had flowed down to the middle portion of his back, sharp blue eyes, a huge brown mouth, huge dark brown hands, a huge yellow belt strap that was seen upon his right shoulder, and a pair of dark brown working boots. In the brown furred male alien's right hand was a black Plasma Axe that had a green blade from within it and that the blade itself had pulsated in a strong and unique manner, showing the fact that the brown furred male alien had a strong amount of Plasma Power from within his own fighting spirit.

The third person to be seen was a black man of Spanish descent who looked to be in his late 30s and that he had long dark brown hair, of which it was tied up in a ponytail, a dark brown mustache, and sharp brown eyes. His casual attire had consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt, a black long-sleeve business jacket, black pants, black socks, and a pair of black dress shoes.

The fourth person to be seen was a blue humanoid bird-like man that looked to be in his early 30s and that he had a pointy-shaped head, a white eyebrow design lining, black eyes with yellow irises, a yellow beak, white chest fur, huge blue shoulder blades, a pair of blue-white wings which were currently in a folded state, brown bird-like hands with sharp white fingernails, huge brown kneepads that stretched all the way to his ankles, and yellow talon feet. In the right hand of the humanoid bird-like man was a huge yellow futuristic grip handle that had two small sharp Plasma energy blades coming from both sides of the handle's front section and that this type of weapon was known as a Plasma Claw.

The fifth person to be seen was a tan-skinned young man of European descent who looked to be in his late 20s and that he had long blonde hair, a couple of silver earrings, and calm red eyes. His casual attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve t-shirt, white bandages that were seen upon his right wrist, red fighting pants, white socks, and a pair of red military boots. What made the specific European man very unique was the fact that he had a huge black artificial cybernetic left arm from within sight and while it was currently attached to the bandaged limb of his previous arm, the person would be able to make it levitate for a short distance from the bandaged limb through the use of his own Plasma Power. Besides that, the specific European man also had a huge X-shaped scar upon his front chest and a huge black tattoo upon his back which was nothing more than a skull with a king's crown upon its head.

The sixth person to be seen was a huge Japanese man that looked to be in his early 30s and that he had short brown hair and sharp brown eyes. His fighting attire had consisted of a green short-sleeve military camouflage shirt, a green military partial helmet which had a small built-in microphone speaker, a green right shoulder pad with a military star on it, a black military strap that was seen upon his right shoulder, a huge green explosions belt strap that was seen upon his left shoulder, green military wristbands, green military pants with a brown belt, white socks, and a pair of brown military boots with a green covering. In the right hand of the specific person was a huge green Plasma Axe and unlike the brown furred male alien's own weapon, the sixth person's weapon had looked to be normal as it had a silver blade from within its own glance.

The seventh and final person to be seen was a young Japanese man that looked to be in his mid 20s and that he had short blonde hair and strong blue eyes. The specific Japanese man was dressed in his own unique fighting attire, which consisted of a turquoise eagle-like helmet that had a turquoise feather-like head top, a golden upper forehead headband with a blue line design that covered part of his exposed face, a blue-white long-sleeve fighting jumpsuit with a unique white line design upon the sleeves and pants, a brown belt, a huge golden necklace, a pair of artifical turquoise wings which were currently in a folded state, blue gloves, a pair of huge golden armbands with the same blue line design as the forehead headband, and a pair of yellow custom talon feet. In the right hand of the specific Japanese man was a huge golden handle that held a medium-sized Plasma Blade upon sight and that the blade itself was red while having a silver outer lining upon it.

"Guys! You finally made it" said June as she looked on in a happy manner while she and Hayato K. had gotten up from their sitting bench so that they could walk on over and rendezvous with their friends from within their own specific conversation area of the Hachiko Square.

"Gamo! Indeed we have June. All of us had gotten the message about Bilstein's return and came here as soon as possible so that we can help out" said the brown furred male alien as he spoke from within a rough yet kind voice and that he was identified as Gamof Gohgry: an alien woodsman who came from the Planet DeRosa and that he had a strong yet kind personality from within his own spirit.

"That I agree. Bilstein being alive is something that caught all of us off-guard in our own personal time and that we didn't expect for that loser to still be around. Regardless...we're gonna kick his ugly butt and see to it that he doesn't get the chance to cause any more pain and suffering just like he did from last year" said the green-skinned cone-headed as he spoke from within a cheerful-like manner and that he was identified as Saturn Dyer: a popular street performer from the Planet Saturn of the Andromeda Galaxy who was known for having a joker-like personality to his friends and associates.

"I fully agree with Saturn on his statement. After everything that Bilstein has done in the past...he must be fully stopped once and for all so that he doesn't cause another tragedy against those of the innocent" said the black Spanish person as he spoke from within a sharp accent and that he was identified as Franco Gerelt: a well-renowed Spanish matador who always fought in the Spanish sword fighting style of Duelo with a Plasma Rapier and that he values honor from within the fights that he participates in.

"Indeed. So Hayato...have you managed to figure out on what Bilstein is planning?" said the humanoid bird-like man as he spoke in a sharp voice towards Hayato and that he was identified as Zelkin Fiskekrogen: an avian warrior from the Planet Klondike who uses flight and strength in battle and that he was once a member of the Fourth Empire, but had since defected from the organization and joined up with Hayato and his friends.

"I'm afraid not Zelkin. The only information I was able to get during my time on Planet Zeta was that Bilstein was planning to come here to Earth in due time and that he was determined to "change history in his favor". I'm not exactly sure on what that phrase directly means, but whatever it is...it won't exactly benefit us or the people living here on Earth" said Hayato K. as he spoke in a calm yet sternly way.

"I can't argue with you there. As of late...everyone in the Earth Federation has been on edge as we've suspected that the Fourth Empire's Galactic Fortress may be hidden somewhere from either outside or upon this planet and that precautions have been made to ensure than a future attack such as the one that happened here in the Hachiko Square doesn't occur in another place" said the huge Japanese man as he spoke from within his own deep voice and that he was identified as Toshiro Gantetsu: a military war soldier from within the Earth Federation who was known for his relentless strength and tough stamina in battle.

"If that's not bad enough...criminal slime are taking advantage of the Fourth Empire's alleged return and that they're wasting no time in causing a lot of trouble throughout Tokyo. It's been quite a hard job for me to apprehend the perpetrators on a daily basis, but still...I'm determined to ensure that the people living in this city are safe from the current danger that's happening at the moment" said the young Japanese man who was dressed in his bird-like costume and that he was identified as Robert Eagle: a fighting modern-day superhero who was once an employee at Gorakuem Amusement Park until he decided to fight crime for real after the Fourth Empire's ruthless reign from last year.

"It's safe to say that all of us would need to work together in order to stop Bilstein and see to it that he doesen't succeed with whatever plan he has from within his own devious mind" said the specific European man as he spoke from within his own unique accent and that he was identified as Blood Barbarians: an expert swordsman who was once a brainwashed servant of Bilstein to serve as his fighting champion, but had since broken free from the spell thanks to Hayato and the others and is now determined to live the life that was once stolen from him by the evil cyborg tyrant/mad scientist.

"That I agree Blood. Since Bilstein initiated the Vector bot attack from within the Hachiko Square a few days ago...it's likely that he's bound to strike again in the near future and that he won't rest until he makes the Fourth Empire's ominous presence known to the Earth. With that being the case...all of us need to find out on what Bilstein is planning so that we can find and stop him as soon as possible" said Hayato K. in a precise sight.

"Indeed Hayato and to add more intrigue to our situation...I just learned recently about a possible connected incident that took place at the Tokyo Institute of Technology's Suzukakedai campus from a few days ago" said Gantetsu.

"What kind of incident?" said June.

"A break-in of sorts from within sight and that the only thing stolen was a nuclear power energy converter from the vicinity's laboratory. The local police aren't giving out any details of what happened at the time, but what I was able to learn was that two security guards at the campus were found petrified in an unexpected manner and that the authorities have no clue on how they winded up in that peculiar state. Even worse...most of the security cameras were somehow disabled at the time, so having to catch the perp on tape is out of the question" said Gantetsu.

"Petrified from within sight? Guys...you don't think that it was...?" said Gerelt as he looked on in a suspicious way upon hearing Gantetsu's explanation with his own ears.

"Gore. He's the only one I know who's twisted enough to turn any living thing into a stone statue for his own sick amusement. I'm not the least bit surprised to know that he would sneak into a laboratory just so he could get the chance to steal something in his own ruthless time" said Zelkin.

"But why would Gore be interested in a nuclear power energy converter? Do you think that it has something to do with what Bilstein is planning?" said Blood.

"Perhaps, but we won't know for sure until we investigate the matter in our own opportunity Blood. As I said before...if all of us want to stop Bilstein and the Fourth Empire from gaining control over the Earth and the galaxy, we're gonna need to work together and try to find out on what he and his cronies are up to. It won't exactly be easy and that we're bound to face some trouble ahead of the situation itself, but as Star Gladiators...all of us must prevail over this and see to it that the Fourth Empire is defeated once and for all" said Hayato K. as he spoke in a sharp and determined manner towards everyone from within their conversation and upon hearing that statement from Hayato K. with their own detection, everyone had nodded in agreement with the Intergalactic bounty hunter on his word as all of them realized that they would have to give it their best in order to ensure the complete defeat of both Bilstein and the Fourth Empire.

Just then, Hayato K. and the others had heard an unexpected female scream that came a small distance away from where they were upon the left-sided section of the Hachiko Square and that the scream itself had caught their attention and the current bystanders' attention from within such a surprising state.

"What the...?!" said Blood as he looked on in a surprised way.

"Gamo! Look likes someone is in trouble" said Gamof as he made a surprised glance on his face while looking at the specific direction of where the female scream had came from.

"If that's the case...I'd say that we need to see if we can help them at the given chance" said R. Eagle as he made a determined expression on his own face.

"That I agree. Let's go you guys" said Hayato K. as he looked on in a perceptive way and from there, the Star Gladiators had proceeded to rushing towards the specific location of where the unexpected scenario was taking place from.

Not too far from where Hayato K. and the others were located from, a couple of bystanders saw that a young Japanese woman was being chased down the right sidewalk section of a nearby pedestrian street by a small group of unknown shady Japanese men who wore shades and black business suit attires upon sight and that the group didn't let up from within their own relentless sprint as they were determined to capture the specific woman without any hesitation or second thought.

The young Japanese woman that was being chased from within her time was a cheerful looking girl that looked to be in her early 20s and that she had long navy blue hair, of which it was tied up in two special ponytails that were wrapped up in huge bandages upon sight and that the bandages themselves had a unique hair ring style upon the end of them, and calm brown eyes which displayed her kind personality. Her personal attire had consisted of a white blouse dress shirt which had a purple swirl design upon it with long large pink sleeves, a yellow hair band, blue short shorts with a white lining, long white stockings, and a pair of blue low-heel shoes.

As the young Japanese woman had continued to run down the specific pedestrian street that was located from within the Hachiko Square of the Neo Shibuya district, she made a surprised gasp on her face as she saw that two more shady Japanese men had suddenly came around the corner of the sidewalk that she was running upon and that the specific men were dressed in the same type of attire as the pursuers of the young woman.

"Now we got you" said the first shady Japanese thug as he and his comrade had attempted to rush towards the young Japanese woman from within their own opportunity so that they could attempt to grab and capture her from within the right moment of their own sight and chance.

When the young Japanese woman saw that the two shady Japanaese thugs had tried to grab her from within an unexpected quick manner, she made a persistent glance on her face as she realized that she needed to act fact from within the direct moment of the scene itself and from there, the young Japanese woman had made an unexpected huge jump up into the air right before the two thugs could come to her last standing position and from within her own chance, the young Japanese woman had came down towards the striking range of the first shady Japanese thug so that she could stomp his head with both of her feet from within a fast and sharp manner, stunning him in an instant as the girl would then use the thug's head as a trampoline so that she could leap off of it without any hesitation while peforming a single forward flip in the air, enabling her to land safely on the ground with her own two feet so that she could proceed to running down the right corner of the current street that she was on.

"Why you little...! Don't let her escape!" yelled the first shady Japanese thug as he turned around from his current standing position so that he could look at the departing young Japanese woman with an infuriated expression on his face and while the young Japanese woman's footprints were seen upon the short brown hair of the first shady Japanese thug, he quickly shrugged off the move in his own opportunity so that he could waste no time in continuing the chase with his fellow comrades upon the young woman.

As the young Japanese woman had turned her sight around from within her running down a new pedestrian street of the Hachiko Square and saw that the unknown shady Japanese thugs were continuing to chase her, she made a frustrated expression on her face as she realized that she would be unable to get away from her persisting pursuers and that she tried to figure out on what to do from within the core of her own personal predicament.

Just then, an unexpected yet familiar pink Ki ring energy projectile had came from out of nowhere as it flew from the sky of the early afternoon and that it had struck the specific street space that was between the young Japanese woman and the group of shady Japanese thugs, stopping the group in their tracks as all of them had made some shocked expressions on their faces in having to see an unexpected small explosion that came in front of them and that none of them didn't expect to encounter it from within their own devious time.

"What the...?!" said the first shady Japanese thug as he and his men were stopped in their tracks from the small surprise explosion of the unexpected Ki attack.

"Huh? What in the world was that?" said the young Japanese woman as she stopped in her own tracks so that she could look back from within the scene and see that her pursuers were stopped a short distance away from within their own unexpected state via the surprising Ki explosion.

Just then, a familiar voice was heard from behind the young Japanese woman's current standing position and that the girl herself didn't expect to hear the voice from within her own personal time of the afternoon situation.

"Hey there! Are you okay?" said June's voice.

As the young Japanese woman had heard June's voice and turned her sight around to look, she saw that Hayato K., June, and the others had ran up to her in their own accord so that they could join up with her from her current standing position upon the right sidewalk section of the current pedestrian street that they were on.

"I am, but who in the world are you people?" said the young Japanese woman as she looked at the group in a surprised yet confused way.

"Consider us nothing more than good samaritans young lady. What seems to be the problem?" said Gerelt.

"Those men are after me right now and won't stop until they get me in their custody. I'm not sure on who they are or what they want with me, but they seem to be instant trouble towards me and that I'm trying to escape from them while I still have the chance to do so" said the young Japanese woman as she spoke to the group from within a worried tone.

"Is that so?" said R. Eagle as he heard the young Japanese woman's explanation while looking at the group of shady Japanese thugs with his own sternly sight.

"Hey you scumbags! Why are you after this girl?" said Hayato K. as he and June had stood in front of their friends from within an instant and while June had held her Plasma Ring with her right hand, Hayato K. had used his own right hand to hold a strong grip upon the hilt of his own Plasma Sword.

"That's none of your concern fool. The girl is very important to us and we have our orders to bring her back to our organization" said the first shady Japanese thug.

"Your organization? It wouldn't by chance be the Fourth Empire, is it?" said June as she looked on from within a suspicious glance.

"That we cannot say, but what we can tell you is unless you hand over the girl to us right now, you and your friends are gonna regret getting in our way" said the second shady Japanese thug.

"That's not gonna happen ugly. If you want to get your hands upon this girl, you're gonna have to go through us and believe me when we say that we're not your average fighters on sight" said Zelkin as he, Saturn, Gamof, Gantetsu, and R. Eagle had joined and stood with Hayato K. and June from their current standing position upon the specific pedestrian street so that they could get prepared to fight against the group of shady Japanese thugs without any hesitation or second thought.

"Gerelt, you and Blood watch over the girl and make sure that she's safe from these thugs" said Hayato K. as he looked back at the sweep distant location of where Gerelt, Blood, and the young Japanese woman had stood from with his own precise glance.

"Right" said Gerelt as he nodded in agreement with Hayato K. on his statement and from there, he and Blood had proceeded to stand guard over the young Japanese woman from within their own perceptive time and opportunity.

"Don't think for a minute that we're scared of you and your friends. We'll make you wish that you didn't get in our way" said the first shady Japanese thug as he and his comrades had immediately pulled out a couple of black futuristic-like switchblade knives from their pants' right pockets and from within their own chance, the thugs had pressed a small button that was upon the handles of their switchblade knives so that each of the thugs could release a small blue energy knife-like blade from within the handle itself, arming themselves in an instant as the thugs were prepared to fight against Hayato K. and the others in their own sharp accord.

"I suggest that you give up now while you still can. There's no way that you and your friends can win against us" said Hayato K. as he raised his sword hilt up in front of him from within mid-air and upon doing so, the Intergalactic bounty hunter had placed his left hand against the other end of the hilt's square-like emblem and from within this action, Hayato K. had use his own inner Ki power to activate the energy blade of his Plasma Sword while extending it out to a good range with his left hand, enabling him to bring it back down to his own level so that he could then place himself from within a fighting stance while looking at the group of shady Japanese thugs with his own sternly facial expression.

"We'll see about that. Get them!" yelled the first shady Japanese thug as he and his comrades had wasted no time in rushing towards Hayato K. and the others so that they could attempt to attack them with their futuristic swtichblade knives.

When Hayato K. and his friends saw that the shady group of Japanese thugs were running towards them in an instant, the Intergalactic bounty hunter and his allies had proceeded to rushing towards the thugs in their own opportunity so that all of them could battle against them in their glance and see to it that the young Japanese woman would be safe from the current threat of the scenario that was happening right now.

As the two groups had came together from within their own sprints so that they could clash against one another from upon the specific pedestrian street that they were located on while surprised bystanders had looked on from within their own distant areas, the impromptu battle of the early afternoon had began in its own state and that the Star Gladiators were having no trouble in battling against their enemies, in which Hayato K. had used his Plasma Sword slashes to strike and knock down each thug that got in his way while June had used a mixture of her own Plasma Ring strikes and lightning-fast kicks to defeat the thugs that tried to attack her in their own chance.

For Saturn...he had managed to use his Plasma Yo-Yos to strike some of the thugs from a good distance away so that he could defeat them in an instant while Gamof and Gantetsu had used both the back portions of their Plasma Axes and their strong left-hand punches to defeat their fair share of thugs with ease. Zelkin had no problem in using a mixture of his Plasma Claw, talon feet, and impressive flight to attack and defeat a couple of thugs that got in his way and R. Eagle had did the same thing in his own time against the remaining thugs in his own state and opportunity.

As the young Japanese woman saw that Hayato K. and the rest of the Star Gladiators were able to fight against the shady group of Japanese thugs in their own opportunity, she made an impressed expression on his face as she was surprised to see the strength and power that was held by the fighters and that she didn't expect for them to defeat the Japanese thugs from within the impromptu scenario of the early afternoon.

A few minutes later at the Hachiko Square, Hayato K., June, and the rest of their friends had took the time to speak to the young Japanese woman at a personal conversation area that was located near the Hachiko statue of the public square and that the Star Gladiators had wanted to figure out on who the girl was and why the shady group of Japanese thugs, who were taken into custody by the local police, was after her.

"Thank you so much for saving me back there. I really don't know to how to repay you guys" said the young Japanese woman as she sat upon a city bench with June while looking at her and the others with a cheerful expression on her face.

"Think nothing of it. We just wanted to make sure that those idiots didn't get the chance to put their filthy hands on you" said Saturn as he looked on with a huge grin on his face while standing a few feet away from the specific city bench with his friends.

"Gamo! And to ensure your safety was something that us Star Gladiators was obliged to do" said Gamof as he looked on from within his own calm yet happy manner.

"Indeed. I've heard so much about you guys in the past and I never actually thought that I would meet any of you right here and now. It's quite a dream come true for me" said the young Japanese woman as she made a happy glance on her face in having to speak to the group from within her own time.

"As much as we would love to accept your enthusiasm of us, my friends and I would really want to know on why those thugs were after you in the first place? You seem to not be the type of person to garner such attention from guys wearing business suits" said June.

"Did you do something to earn the wrath of those hooligans back there?" said Gerelt.

"Not exactly. You could say that those bad guys were after me just so they could attempt to stop me from completing my mission" said the young Japanese woman as she made a small frown on her face in having to explain the reason of why she was chased from earlier on.

"Your mission? What exactly are you talking about?" said Blood as he looked on in a puzzled sight.

"As of the moment...I'm searching for a particular Star Gladiator so that I can give him a special disk that was handed to me by my late mentor. The Star Gladiator in particular is named Hayato Kanzaki and that I need to find him as soon as possible" said the young Japanese woman.

"You don't need to look any further my friend, for I'm Hayato Kanzaki and I'd be glad to see on what you have to give me" said Hayato K. as he walked towards the young Japanese woman in an instant so that he could stand a sweep distance away from her while looking on with a calm yet serious expression on his face.

"Talk about perfect timing! I didn't expect to encounter you so soon Hayato and that this scenario makes things much easier on my part. Before we get started, I feel that I should introduce myself to you and your friends at the given opportunity. The name's Ele Kanzaki and it's a pleasure to meet you and your friends Hayato" said the young Japanese woman as she immediately stood up from the city bench so that she could look at Hayato K. in a happy manner while identifying herself as Ele Kanzaki: a cheerful Japanese girl who was a skilled gymnast in her own time and accord.

"Kanzaki?" said June and everyone else in a surprising unison upon hearing Ele's last name with their own detection.

"Hayato...you don't think there's a good chance this girl is related to you somehow, is it?" said Saturn as he looked at Hayato K. in a confused way.

"I highly doubt it Saturn. The only family that I knew was my parents and both of them have since been long-gone when I was a young kid. If I had any blood relatives at the given chance...I would've known by now" said Hayato K. in a precise state.

"That I agree and besides that...I was born on Planet Zeta while you were born here on Earth, so the chances of you and I being related is unlikely, just like how there are many different people in the world with the same common last name. Regardless...I'm quite happy to meet you here right now Hayato and that I'll be able to complete my mission with no problem" said Ele.

"Indeed. You said something about giving me a special disk that was from your mentor. What exactly is the purpose for the delievering of this disk?" said Hayato K. in a decent manner.

"Well Hayato...to tell the truth...I'm not exactly sure myself and that my mentor didn't have time to fully explain things to me, given the fact that our hometown was attacked by the forces of the Fourth Empire a while ago and that he was able to help me escape before things got worse. The last words that I heard from him was that I needed to deliever this special disk to you so that you could read its contents and learn on what to do next from within that point" said Ele as she reached into her shorts' right pocket so that she could pull out a small black floppy disk with her right hand, enabling her to give it to Hayato K. without any hesitation or problem.

As Hayato K. had held the disk in his own right hand, he made a sternly frown on his face as he tried to figure out on what was within the disk and the circumstances that surrounded it and Ele from within the process of the scenario.

"Guys, let's head back to my place and see if we can decode the information from within this disk. Whatever's inside must be real important for those scumbags to come chasing after Ele in broad daylight" said Hayato K. as he looked at his friends in a sternly yet determined way.

"That sounds fine by me Hayato. Let's get going while we still can" said June as she stood up from the specific city bench in her own accord and as Ele and everyone else had heard that statement from June, all of them had nodded in agreement with the British Chinese gymnast on her word and decided to waste no time in figuring out on what was within the specific disk.

**Neo Shibuya, Neo Tokyo, Neo Japan/ Tokugawa Apartment Complex**

A few minutes later at Hayato K. and June's apartment that was located from within the Tokugawa Apartment Complex, Hayato K., June, and the rest of their friends had sat down from within the living room portion of the apartment as they were prepared to look at the contents of the specific disk that was given to Hayato K. by Ele and that the group themselves would be able to look at the disk through the use of a special disk player that lied from the front table of the living room portion and that the player itself was hooked up to the wide-screen flat television monitor of the apartment's living room portion.

As Hayato K. had sat down from the living room portion's sofa with June, the Intergalactic bounty hunter had proceeded to place the specific disk into the player without any hesitation and upon turning on the machine in his own accord, Hayato K. was able to start playing the contents that were within the specific disk.

From there, the television monitor had displayed the past recording of a middle-aged Caucasian man who sat down from behind a reading desk that seemed to be located in a library-like room and that the specific Caucasian man, who looked to be a scientist in his early 50s while having short white hair, a pair of wireframe glasses, and sharp blue eyes, had stared directly at the camera in a calm yet sternly way as he had his hands together from upon his desk and that he was prepared to explain the specific situation of what was going on at the direct moment.

When Ele had saw the specific Caucasian man in her own state while sitting down in a chair from the left-sided section of the living room portion along with Saturn, Gamof, and Gerelt, she made a calm yet worried glance on her own face as she recognized the specific Cacuasian man in her mind without any hesitation and that the cheerful gymnast girl had wanted to figure out the contents of the specific disk from within her own sharp chance.

"Greetings Hayato Kanzaki. My name is Dr. Manfred Blaine and I'm a Zetanian scientist who specializes in the research of advanced robotics and technology. I've sent you this special disk to give you some crucial information that should concern you and those that you work with. By now...I imagine that my assistant, Ele, has managed to reach you in her own opportunity so that she could give you the disk in her own chance and if this scenario has played out...then I'm quite happy to know that Ele is safe and in your current company Mr. Kanzaki. If you are listening to this recording right now, it means that I'm no longer among the living and that Bilstein and the Fourth Empire has returned for revenge against the Intergalactic Union. You're probably wondering right now if I have a connection with Bilstein and his evil organization, so allow me to explain things to you in my own accord and opportunity. I was once a member of the Fourth Empire and had assisted Bilstein in creating weapons and technology that would benefit his group. The reason of my joining was that I wanted revenge against the Zeta Government for the cancellation of my funding for a research project that involved the use of developing a new type of artificial intelligence and that I sought to make them pay for destroying years of countless studying and work that I had put my heart and soul into. Within time, I had met up with Bilstein and he promised me that I would get my revenge against them if I had joined his Fourth Empire and help achieve his long-sought ambitions. Even though I had supported Bilstein from within the earlier portion of his campaign against the Intergalactic Union, I soon grew disgusted with his heinous actions against humanity and realized that my petty revenge couldn't be justified through the countless murders of innocent people.

Even though I had wanted to stop Bilstein and end his reign of terror, I knew that I couldn't do anything in my current state and that I would only find myself being another victim added to his already high list. However...I would soon get a surprising chance to destroy one plan that he had in development so that he wouldn't get the opportunity to use and go through it in the near future. In due time, Bilstein had given me a new job in the development of a young Japanese girl that he had captured during one of his past raids and that he ordered me to see through the girl's development as a tool of destruction for the Fourth Empire. The girl in question was Ele herself and the reason of why Bilstein had captured her in the first place was because she held a strong amount of Plasma Power from within her own body. Her story is similar to that of the one known as Blood Barbarians, in which Bilstein had killed both of her parents and took her in for the sole purpose of training her to being both a ruthless assassin and a "champion" for his cause. Through his own devious technology, Bilstein was able to implant the fighting style of the one known as June Lin Milliam into Ele's brain so that she could copy her moves and techniques in an instant, making her into an efficient warrior that would be able to grow and get stronger with each fight that she participates in. Besides that, Bilstein had also brainwashed Ele with a strong strain of cerebral programming so that he could attempt to devoid her of all emotions and turn her into a cold killing machine who would serve as his faithful fighter. Bilstein had intended for Ele to be the ultimate Plasma assassin and that he wanted to prepare her for the mission in having to eliminate you and the rest of the Star Gladiators that stood in his way, but I sought to ensure that Ele wouldn't be the pawn of an evil madman and was determined to see to it that she lived her life as a normal girl.

As Bilstein had left Ele in my care from within his own time so that he could departure to the highest point of Planet Zeta via his Galactic Fortress in an attempt to finish his Space End Cannon and use it to threaten both Planet Zeta and the rest of the Intergalactic Union, I took the opportunity to erase most of the cerebral programming that Bilstein had implanted from within Ele's brain and though my assistant was no longer a brainwashed pawn, the process of my action had caused Ele to lose most of the memories that she had about her parents and childhood, all while still attaining the fighting skills that she gained from within the earlier scenario of Bilstein's work. Despite the fact that Ele had lost a strong amount of her past memories, she was now free from Bilstein's control and that she would no longer be a tool of destruction to be used against the Star Gladiators. In the process...I was surprised to learned that Bilstein was supposedly killed by you Mr. Kanzaki and that the Fourth Empire's Galactic Fortress was destroyed from within the conflict of the dangerous battle. I felt that a huge burden of pain and guilt had been lifted from my shoulders via the destruction of the Fourth Empire and through this, I was determined to atone for the actions that I had caused while working under Bilstein.

By cooperating with the Intergalactic Union in secret, I was able to reveal to them the secret locations of where the Fourth Empire's hidden bases and weapon storages were located from throughout the Andromeda Galaxy and by doing this action, I was given full immunity from the shameful crimes that I had committed as a member of the Fourth Empire. Since the past year...I've gone back to continuing my research on advanced robotics with Ele working with me as my assistant and during our time together, I was able to help Ele regain the life that was taken from her by Bilstein. It seemed that things were going smoothly for the two of us and that Ele and I would have no trouble to worry about, but unfortunately...that scenario was not meant to be. A few weeks ago...I had recieved an unexpected transmission from Bilstein, who had somehow survived his fight against you Mr. Kanzaki, and learned from him that he and the rest of the Fourth Empire had recooperated from their devastating loss and was planning to take revenge against the Intergalactic Union. Bilstein had told me that he would need Ele's help from within his revenge plot and had asked me if she was prepared to follow his direct orders on sight, but I told him that Ele was no longer his brainwashed pawn and that he wouldn't use her as a tool for his own sick pleasure. Suffice to say...Bilstein wasn't too pleased to know of this and was determined to get Ele back from me, no matter the cost. In time, I learned that a distant neighboring city which was located not too far from where Ele and I were living was attacked by the forces of the Fourth Empire and I began to have fear from within my own heart in thinking that it wouldn't be too long before the same forces would come here and invade the specific city that Ele and I had spent the past year living in. Therefore...I decided that it would be best to ensure that Ele would escape the threatening grip of Bilsten so that she would not only be safe from his evil hand, but also to deliever you some information that has proven to be quite critical to say the least. In the past transmission that he had given me, Bilstein said that he was planning to go through with his back-up plan should his first one fail and that this particular plan involves the use of time traveling.

In his own calculated studies, Bilstein had deducted that the use of time travel was possible and that he had spent most of his personal time in creating a special machine that would enable his Galactic Fortress to go through the eternal stream of time itself. Bilstein had explained to me that he was planning to go back into the past of the world so that he could easily conquer it with no resistance and change history into his own name, enabling him to gain control of not only the Earth, but the rest of the planets from within the universe. I thought at first that Bilstein was crazy to think of such an outrageous plan, but in my own mind...I realized that through his frightening genius...Bilstein could easily pull this off in an instant and that he would be able to succeed without any hesitation or problem. Hayato Kanzaki...it is imperative that you and your friends stop Bilstein from having to go through with his diabolical plan. Should he succeed in it, I fear that both the past and the future will be greatly affected by him and that there would be no way to reverse the effects of this potential tragedy. I suggest that you get in contact with the Earth Federation and alert them on what Bilstein is planning. There's a good chance that his Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress may be hidden somewhere from within the Earth's spatial orbit via its technological stealth state and that it may soon appear from upon the planet itself. It's in best interest that you and your friends find Bilstein and stop him while you still have the chance to do so. Also...I don't mean to ask you this type of request Mr. Kanzaki, but I do wish for you and your friends to watch over Ele. As I said before...Bilstein had killed both of her parents in the past and that she has no present family to go to. If I know Bilstein real well...he won't stop until he gets her back and sees to it that she becomes his own personal weapon to use as he pleases. Hayato Kanzaki...I beg of you to help Ele out and see to it that she's able to gain the strength needed to overcome the ordeal that's happening right now. Please stop Bilsten and the Fourth Empire before they get the chance to destroy the past in an attempt to create a nightmare future for their own selfish gain. Please...stop them" said Dr. Blaine as he spoke from within a precise tone from within the recording and from within those last words, the recording itself had immediately turned off, indicating the fact that the disk was done playing its full contents.

As Hayato K. and the others had viewed the specific recording with their own eyes, all of them had made some surprised yet determined glances on their faces as they realized the ominous plan that Bilstein was scheming and the Star Gladiators knew that they had to prevent the cyborg tyrant/mad scientist from proceeding with it at the given chance.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Bilstein plans to go back into the past just so he can conquer it?" said Saturn as he made a small frown on his face in having to see the specific recording with his own eyes.

"That seems to be the case Saturn and since those living in the past have no clue about what's gonna transpire, it's safe to say that we're looking at a hard ordeal to handle" said Zelkin as he spoke from within a calm manner while sitting down from the right-sided section of the living room portion with Blood, R. Eagle, and Gantetsu.

"That I agree. I still find it hard to believe that Bilstein would decide to use time travel in order to ensure his own selfish ambition, but then again...the guy's a grade-A nutcase" said Gantetsu.

"Regardless of the facts at hand...we need to act fast and try to stop Bilstein before he gets the chance to go through his with plan. Not only is the past at stake, but so's the future as well and we can't afford to allow Bilstein to tamper with history" said Blood.

"Indeed, but we face an obstacle from within our mission Blood and that's having to locate Bilstein himself. From both Dr. Blaine's statement and our own past experience, the Fourth Empire's Galactic Fortress is hidden real well from within its stealth state and that it can be anywhere from either outside space or upon the Earth, so having to get to it won't exactly be an easy task for us to do" said Gerelt.

"Gamo! So how exactly are we gonna be able to find Bilstein? I highly doubt that time is on our side" said Gamof as he looked on in a worried manner.

"Well Gamof...as I said before...the Earth Federation has been on high alert since the Hachiko Square incident from a few days ago and that they've been monitoring all space travel and activity since then. Even if the Fourth Empire's Galactic Fortress is in its stealth mode, we should be able to detect it via an astral disturbance and take action as soon as possible. The sooner we find it, the better" said Gantetsu as he made a determined glance on his face.

"Even if that was so...we can't afford to sit around and do absolutely nothing. All of us need to pitch in and try to see if we can gather clues on Bilstein's current location" said R. Eagle in a precise tone.

"Agreed. I have a couple of alien friends upon this planet who used to act as informants for me in the past and that they had helped me out before back when I was a member of the Fourth Empire. I'll see if I can get in contact with them and know if they have any information about the Fourth Empire's current activities. Hopefully...my friends will still talk to me and not actually prove to be quite a nuisance from within the process of my action" said Zelkin in a determined state.

"And I should do the same thing and see if I can get in contact with a few friends of mine in the Earth Federation so that I can check on whether or not they got some leads on the Fourth Empire's current location" said Gantetsu from within his own determined state.

"That sounds like a good idea you two. All of us will follow on our own paths and see if we can figure out on where the Fourth Empire's Galactic Fortress is. It's imperative that we find it and stop Bilstein and his cronies from getting the chance to go back into the past so that they can attempt to conquer it through their own twisted advantage" said Hayato K. as he spoke from within his own determined manner.

While everyone in the apartment's living room portion had nodded in agreement with Hayato K. on his statement, June had decided to turn her sight around to where Ele was sitting from and saw that the cheerful gymnast girl had held a small frown on her face, causing June to make a concerned expression on her own face as she wondered on the condition of Ele from within her own time and accord.

"Are you okay Ele?" said June as she looked at Ele in a worried way.

"I am June, but still...I'm quite surprised to know of what Dr. Blaine had to say from within the disk recording. At the time when Dr. Blaine and I were forced to leave our home during the siege of the Fourth Empire's forces against our hometown, Dr. Blaine had given me the disk from within our escape and told me to not lose it as he said that it was imperative for me to travel to Earth so that I could find Hayato and give the disk to him as soon as possible. I never expected for Dr. Blaine to have such surprising information from within the disk and that it was something that caught me off guard, but still...Dr. Blaine was determined to do the right thing and inform you guys of what the Fourth Empire was planning. During our desperate run from the relentless attack of the Fourth Empire, Dr. Blaine had sacrificed himself to ensure that me and a couple of innocent people would be able to escape from the destructive forces of the evil organization and since then, I've missed him so very much, considering that he had took his time to help me out during my recovery and that he sought to ensure that I overcame the physical and emotional problems that I had faced during my own personal time" said Ele as she looked on while having a sad expression on her face.

"Ele, there's no need for you to have a depressed glance on your face. Dr. Blaine wouldn't want you to be this way and that he would wish to see you be happy and living your life in your own accord and opportunity" said June as she got up from her sitting position on the sofa so that she could walk on over to where Ele had sat from so that she could stand in front of her and look at her with a gentle smile on her face while placing her right hand upon Ele's left shoulder.

"Even if that was so June, where do I go and what do I do from this point on? I mean...I have no family to make contact with and that I'm practically alone on a world that I barely know of. It seems that I got a strong tribulation ahead of me and that it won't be easy on my part" said Ele as she made a concerned expression on her face in thinking about her current situation.

As Hayato K. saw that Ele was in a depressed state from within his own glance, he made a small frown on his face as he realized that he needed to find some way to cheer Ele up from within her own personal time and in his own mind, the Intergalactic bounty hunter had thought of something that would help Ele out in her own state and accord.

"Perhaps Mrs. Otohime might be of some help" said Hayato K. as he spoke out towards June and Ele in his own opportunity while crossing his arms and looking at the two girls from within the process of his sharp sight.

"Mrs. Otohime? You mean the director of the orphanage that you once lived in Hayato?" said June as she looked at Hayato K. in a surprised way upon hearing that particular statement from him.

"Yeah. I had managed to speak with her from yesterday when I had stopped by the orphanage during one of my motorcycle runs and learned that she's been doing quite well since I last spoken with her a few months ago. Mrs. Otohime says that she's been looking for an extra hand to help her out with the kids that's been under her care and she asked if you and I would be able to give her some much-needed aid June. I've been thinking that since Ele has nowhere else to go, I'm sure that Mrs. Otohime will gladly take her in and help her out while Ele herself is able to give Mrs. Otohime a helping hand from within her own time. What do you think?" said Hayato K. as he looked at June in a calm way.

"That's a great idea Hayato. It's no doubt that Mrs. Otohime will defintely help Ele out and ensure that she has a place to stay in her own opportunity. What do you think Ele?" said June as she looked at Ele in a calm state.

"It sounds fine by me June. I'd be more than willing to stay with Mrs. Otohime at this orphanage and give her some kind help for having to take me in when need be. Also...I was wondering if I could ask you a favor June" said Ele.

"Of course Ele. What is it?" said June.

"I was wondering if you would have the time and opportunity to help train me so that I can learn how to control my own Plasma Power and tap into my fighting potential. As what Dr. Blaine had said before upon the disk recording, Bilstein and his forces won't rest until they capture me and force me to be a fighter under their control, so I have to see to it that I'm able to defend myself to the full extent. Besides that...I owe it to Dr. Blaine who had risked his life to save me from Bilstein and sought to ensure that I was able to spend the past year in a time of peace and happiness. I promise you that I won't be a burden to you and your friends and that I want to help out in stopping the Fourth Empire from succeeding with their evil plan. No matter what...I'll train very hard so that I can utilize my abilities and ensure that all of us are able to overcome this tough scenario" said Ele as she stood up from her own custom chair so that she could look at June with a determined expression on her own face while balling up her own two fists from within the process of her action.

As Hayato K., June, and the rest of their friends saw that Ele was ready and determined to help them out from within their ordeal against Bilstein and the Fourth Empire, all of them had made some decent smiles on their faces as they realized that the young acrobat girl had what it took to be a strong Star Gladiator and that all of them were willing to accept her help in having to stop Bilstein's evil scheme to having to go back and conquering the past from within his own malevolent state.

**Orion Galaxy/ Outside Earth's Orbit/ Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress**

Meanwhile at the Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress that was located outside Earth's astral orbit from within its current stealth state, a special meeting was taking place from inside a huge navy blue conference room that was located from within the middle section of the spaceship fortress' needle-like exterior structure and that this particular meeting had involved those who had a higher status from within the evil terrorist organiztaion.

At a huge conference table that was located from within the middle section of the room, Bilstein and Rain had sat together from the left-sided end portion of the conference table in their own opportunity and as the father-daughter duo had looked on with their own calm yet devious glances, they saw that their fellow eight associates were with them as each of them had sat upon the sides of the table itself.

The first associate who sat down from the left side of the table was a young Caucasian woman of Spanish descent who looked to be in her early 20s and that she had short sharp-cutted blonde hair and calm purple eyes. Her fighting attire had consisted of a black long-sleeve leotard, a white dress neck collar, a red metallic chest armor with a golden line design upon its side bottom ends and its middle top, a pair of huge silver shoulder pads which had a small golden wing design upon the front of them, silver elbow protectors, a pair of silver bracelets, a metallic red belt, silver thigh protectors, and a pair of red fencing shoes with no socks. This person was known as Claire Scarlet Del Sol: an expert Spanish fencer who fights in the Spanish sword fighting style of Duelo and that her robust skills was matched by her own calm yet precise personality.

The second associate who sat down from the right side of the table was a short orange-skinned alien being of surprising Indonesian descent who looked to be in his mid 20s and that he had a complete brain-like bald head, huge pointy ears, a pair of small futuristic glasses with red lenses in them, and a huge silver mouthpiece which covered his entire mouth on sight. His fighting attire had consisted of a dark purple long-sleeve shirt, a dark purple long-sleeve hooded jacket with a light purple line design for the sleeves and a navy blue-orange red line design for the cuffs, a golden octagon emblem that was seen upon the middle portion of the hooded jacket, dark purple pants which had a light purple line design upon them and a navy blue-yellow flame design at the end of the pants' cuffs, and a pair of purple pointed shoes. This person was known as Gore Gajah: a Plasma wizard who belong to an unknown alien race and that his expertise in the field of Plasma science was second only to Bilstein's own genius.

The third associate who sat from the left side of the table was a cyborg-like person who looked to be in his late 20s and that he had dark gray skin, long blue hair, a white cyborg faceplate which covered the left portion of his face while having a glowing red eye from within it and a right blue eye. His fighting attire had consisted of a pair of black denim jeans with a black belt, white bandages that were seen upon his right wrist, and a black right military boot. Much like Blood's own scenario, the specific cyborg-like person had a white artifical cybernetic left arm with a black robotic hand that was connected to the arm itself and that the person was able to make it levitate for a short distance from his own body through the use of a white shoulder-like machine that was attached to the upper left portion of his body and that the machine had a red-black cybernetic ring from within it as it glowed very brightly from within sight, indicating the strong fact that the cyborg-like person was currently using it via his own free will and state. Besides that, the cyborg-like person also had a white robotic leg that was exposed due to a left-sided knee tear from within the jeans and that the leg itself had the same red-black ring as the shoulder-like machine from within its top section. This person was known as Shaker: a cyborg clone of Blood who has a wicked attitude in battle and that he spends most of his spare time listening to punk music and playing his own electric guitar.

The fourth associate who sat from the right side of the table was a short young brown-skinned alien woman who looked to be in her early 20s and that she had short turquoise hair, a light purple dress cap, huge pointy ears with golden triangle-shaped earrings for the both of them, and innocent yellow eyes. Her fighting attire had consisted of a purple long-sleeve modified crop top blouse shirt with a small opening in the center of it that had a small exposure of her covered-up cleavage, purple fingerless gloves, a golden choker necklace, a pair of purple fighting pants, and a pair of brown pointed shoes. This person was known as Luca Gajah: an artifical girl created by Gore so that she could be both his wife and his personal assistant and that she has a cheerful yet naive personality from within her own devotion towards Gore.

The fifth associate who sat from the left side of the table was a light green-skinned cone-headed alien who looked to be in his late 20s and that he had calm black eyes and a huge grin which displayed his white teeth. His fighting attire had consisted of a light pink modified jester hooded hat which had a pink jester ball from one end and two silver musical bells hanging from the other end, a modified green-yellow jester-like jumpsuit with the specific opposite colors being seen from upon the long-sleeves, the gloves, a pair of special orb bracelets with silver rings around them, the pants, a pair of special ankle orb bracelets with silver rings around them, and the pointed shoes. This person was known as Prince Saturn Kuida-Ore the 3rd: the royal prince of the Andromeda Galaxy's Planet Saturn who had joined the Fourth Empire in secret just so he could attempt to get his revenge against Saturn out of jealously in believing that he was overshadowed by Saturn's popularity as a street performer.

The sixth associate who sat from the right side of the table was a black humanoid tiger-like man who looked to be in his mid 30s and that he had short-spikey dark black hair which was a part of his body and that it had ran down to the middle portion of his back, crimson red eyes, razor sharp teeth, a long black tail, black claw-like shoulder pads, a black claw-like chest armor, black metallic hand bracelets, sharp red fingernails which had a strong glow from within them, metallic ankle bracelets, and black feet with red glowing toenails. This person was known as Rai-On: an unknown ninja tiger assassin who had a vicious temper in battle and that his merciless nature was as strong as his own fighting ability.

The seventh associate who sat from the left side of the table was a Vector bot from within sight, but unlike the previous ones that attacked the Hachiko Square from a few days ago, this particular Vector bot was different and unique as it was white and that it had purple robotic hands and feet, all while still attaining the same concepts as the ones from before. This specific Vector bot was codenamed PX-O2C and that it was the first one created by Bilstein to serve as the commander for the lower-powered Vector bots who would go out on any mission that was assigned to them by the evil cyborg tyrant/mad scientist.

The eighth and final associate who sat from the right side of the table was a young green-skinned turtle-like alien who looked to be in his mid 20s and that he had short black hair, purple eyes, and a brown turtle shell that was seen on his own back. His fighting attire had consisted of a pair of yellow-red gym shorts, a pair of white wristbands, and a pair of white shin guards. This person was known as Kappah Nosuke: a bitter and belligerent military soldier who once served as part of his own planet's elite army and that his own race dislike the concepts of peace and prosperity while prefering the idea of war and fighting.

"My fellow associates...I am grateful to say that the our plan to travel back into the past of the world will soon take place from within the next few days and that no one will dare to stop us from making a new history with our own strong hands. Gore had informed me from earlier today that through the use of the nuclear power energy converter that he and Luca had managed to gain from within their own time, the specific machine which'll enable us to make the trip will be at full power from within its own duration and thus, we'll be able to travel through the stream of time itself and land directly from within the specific time period that I've chosen for our destination" said Bilstein as he spoke in a precise tone to his eight associates.

"I don't mean to interrupt you from within your speaking Lord Bilstein, but I need to know on which time period you intend to send all of us into?" said Gore as he spoke in a raspy voice through his silver mouthpiece.

"It's quite simple to say really. All of us will head back into the 20th century of Earth's time and that we'll emerge from within the year of 1991. A perfect point to begin our new empire from within the world" said Bilstein.

"Forgive me for having to speak out so suddenly Lord Bilstein, but may I ask you a question concerning your plan?" said Claire.

"Of course Claire. What is it?" said Bilstein as he looked at Claire in a calm state.

"I was wondering about a theory that's been in my mind as of late concerning your plan Lord Bilstein. If all of us were to head back into the past and change it to our own accord, wouldn't we risk erasing ourselves out of existence if we eliminate a particular ancestor that'll lead to our future birth?" said Claire as she spoke from within a precise tone.

"A good question to ask Claire. While it's true that traveling back into the past does have its risks, I've been doing some strong studying on the matter and came up with a perfect conclusion to this problem. When we begin our potential time travel to the 20th century, we'll be arriving not from within this timeline's past, but rather...into an alternate timeline's past that will be similiar, yet different from the one that we're currently in. Scientists who have studied the aspects and physics of time travel had believed that there were multiple alternate timelines of the universe and that each of them had their own unique state and perceptive accord. Think of the concept as a huge stream of water which is slowly split apart as the stream itself goes down in different branches of its own multiple directions, yet all of them are connected to the original core of the stream and that they share the same embodiment of the stream from within their own different locations. The universe is nothing more than a huge stream itself and that it has spawned numerous timelines from within its inception, enabling us to go through with our plan without having to risk endangering ourselves in the process. I assure each and every one of you that through the success of this plan, the Fourth Empire's legacy will forever be known throughout the ages and that the conquest of the galaxy will soon be from within our inescapable grip" said Bilstein as he gave a strong explanation about the scenario's core details to his associates.

"Ha! If I were you...I wouldn't get your hopes of victory up just yet Lord Bilstein. Don't forget that Hayato Kanzaki and the rest of the Star Gladiators will definitely interfere if they find out about your time traveling plan and all of them won't rest until they stop you in the end" said Kappah as he looked on in a sternly manner while having his arms crossed from within his time.

"Even if that was so Kappah, I wouldn't hesitate to eliminate them when given the chance to do so and no matter on what fate throws against me, I will see to it that my ambition of universal domination comes to ahead and that I expect for my loyal minions to aid me from within my conquest, including you as well" said Bilstein as he spoke to Kappah from within a sternly tone.

Upon hearing that statement from Bilstein with his own detection, Kappah had clenched his teeth in a sternly way as he didn't like the fact that had to obey Bilstein's word with his own reluctant manner and that he sought to get an opportunity to battle against Hayato K. and his friends from within his own personal time and state.

"He he he. If I were you, I'd listen to Lord Bilsten real well and not attempt to go against his word. The last thing you want is to get on his bad side and if that happens, you'll greatly regret it later on" said Shaker as he looked at Kappah with an arrogant grin on his face.

"Shut it you cybernetic piece of junk! If you continue to piss me off, I'll see to it that you're ripped apart in no time at all" said Kappah as he immediately got up from his seat while looking at Shaker in an angered sight.

"Just try me you patethic excuse of a soldier. I'll gladly make swiss cheese out of you with my machine-gun arm" said Shaker as he got up from his own seat so that he could look at Kappah with his own angered expression.

"Enough!" yelled Bilstein's angered voice as it spoke out from within an unexpected yet surprising sight.

As Kappah and Shaker had heard Bilstein's infuriated voice, the two of them had immediately ceased their argument against one another so that they could sit back down from within their seats and look on from within their own calm yet sternly manner.

"This is not the time for any of us to make pointless arguments over the most trivial of things! It's because of this that we suffered a humiliating loss at the hands of our enemies and we can ill-afford to make the same mistake twice when least expected. I will not allow any screw-ups to destroy an ingenious plan that I've had in the works for quite some time now and I will not forgive those who fail miserably to ensure that this plan is a successful one. Mark my words when I say that the Fourth Empire will succeed this time around and that our enemies won't get the opportunity to stop us. Victory will be in our grasp and that our unrivaled might will forever be known in the pages of history itself" said Bilstein as he balled up his right fist in mid-air so that he could make a strong purple surge of Plasma energy come into it, indicating the strong fact of the tremendous power that Bilstein had held from within his own fighting spirit.

As Rain and everyone else in the conference room had heard that direct statement from Bilstein and saw the strong surge of Plasma energy that emanated from his own balled-up right fist, all of them had made some precise glances on their own faces as they knew that their leader was determined to gain complete success from within his devious ambition and that the fighters themselves would work hard to ensure the strong victory of the evil cyborg tyrant/mad scientist.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Hayato K., June, Ele, Saturn, Gamof, and the rest of their friends spend the next few days training their fighting skills against one another while searching for clues on the location of the Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress so that they can attempt to stop Bilstein from proceeding with his devious time traveling plan. As Hayato K. and the others help each other out from within both their personal training and investigation, the group is visited by an unexpected and unusual quartet of fighters, consisting of a sharp ninja, a sly kunoichi, a metallic robot, and a humanoid white tiger. From within the meeting, the leading sharp ninja of the group, known only as Strider Hiryu, challenges Hayato K. to a fight in order to test his skills against the one who defeated Bilstein before in the past and that Hayato K. himself accepts Strider Hiryu's proposal, leading to a strong battle between the two combatants. While that happens, Bilstein and his followers prepare to head back into the past from within their own opportunity and in order to prevent the Star Gladiators and the Earth Federation from interfering, the cyborg tyrant/mad scientist wastes no time in unleashing a deadly army of Vector bots upon Tokyo, causing panic and destruction to occur from within a frightening manner. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	56. Chapter 55: From Future to Past, Part 1

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 3: Nightmare of the Fourth Empire**

**Volume 5: Plasma Crusade**

**Chapter 55: From the Future to the Past, Part 1**

* * *

**Neo Shibuya, Neo Tokyo, Neo Japan/ Southeastern Outskirt Grassy Field**

Ever since their rendezvous meeting with one another from last Saturday, Hayato K. and the rest of his friends had spent the past few days training with each other as they sought to improve their own fighting skills in an instant so that they could be prepared to face off against Bilstein and the Fourth Empire in the coming future. Upon learning about Bilstein's insidious plan to travel back in time and attempt to take over the past without any resistance or problem, the Star Gladiators knew that they couldn't allow the cyborg tyrant/mad scientist to succeed with his malevolent plot and that they had to find his Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress and stop him and his followers in their own possible opportunity.

Besides their relentless training, the Star Gladiators had also spent their personal time searching for clues and sources on where to find their enemies' hidden location and despite their best efforts from within the duration of the hard search, the group was unable to gain a direct lead on where to go to and that they were left out in the cold of their own investigation, being forced to wait until they could anticipate the Fourth Empire's next move and take immediate action at the sharpest chance.

Since meeting up with Hayato K., June, and the rest of their friends from within the unexpected and impromptu confrontation of last Saturday, the young Zetanian Japanese girl known as Ele Kanzaki had became a member of their group and was able to learn how to use most of her fighting abilities and techniques via her past training with June. Wielding a blue Plasma Ring weapon and a strong sense of justice and determination, Ele had trained constantly for the past few days with June, focusing all of her effort in ensuring that she would aid her new friends out in their current battle against the Fourth Empire and despite having to face a couple of tough sparring regimens from the British-Chinese gymnast in her own precise glance and accord, the cheerful gymnast girl was able to hold her own against her opponent and learn much about both her Plasma and fighting potential. Besides having to train with June from within her personal fighting, Ele had also took the time to help Hayato K.'s friend Mrs. Otohime out at the specific orphanage of where Ele was currently staying from and since her arrival at the orphanage, Ele had quickly became a popular person towards the young kids that lived there as all of them saw Ele in being a second mother to them via her kindess and generosity.

Despite not being able to figure out on where their enemies' location was from within their strong investigation, the Star Gladiators weren't gonna give up from within their determined time and that the group would continue to push on in seeking out Bilstein and the Fourth Empire so that they could prevent the evil organization from heading into the past and creating a deadly nightmare towards those that lived from within the specific period.

On a calm and clear Friday afternoon around 3:26 P.M. at a southeastern outskirt grassy field that was located outside the Neo Shibuya special ward of Neo Tokyo, Hayato K., June, Ele, Saturn, Gamof, Blood, and Gerelt were taking the time in having to train with each other from upon the middle section of the huge grassy field and from within the duration of their time together, Blood had battled against Gerelt in a strong and intense fight while the others had looked on from a distant right-sided sideline sitting position of the specific fighting area that they were located from.

From within the scenario of the afternoon sparring battle, Blood had held a huge light turquoise Plasma Sword in his right hand with a black hilt and that the blade of the sword had a small crescent near the tip of its blade while Gerelt himself had held a red Plasma Rapier in his own right hand with a red-white cup hilt handle design and that the futuristic Spanish matador was dressed in his own fighting attire, which consited of a red long-sleeve metallic-like jumpsuit that had huge shoulder pads with a golden metallic shoulder design upon its sides, black metallic cuffs at the end of his long sleeves, a black-white dress neck collar, and a pair of red metallic boots.

As the fight between Blood and Gerelt had progressed from within its current time, Blood had went on the offensive against Gerelt by unleashing a strong barrage of sword strikes against Gerelt, causing the futuristic Spanish matador to duck and evade each sword slash that came towards him by Blood and that Gerelt had sought to fight back against his sparring opponent from within the right second of the moment.

Upon managing to duck a right-sided sword slash from Blood and seeing a quick opening from within his own precise sight, Gerelt had immediately fought back against Blood through the use of a constant wave of rapier thrusts, causing Blood to use his own agility in avoiding the sharp strikes that came towards him from the futuristic Spanish matador.

"I have to say that Blood and Gerelt are quite strong from within their own fighting styles you guys. Both of them are not holding back from within this sparring session and that they're determined to push each other to their own fighting limits" said Ele as she looked on in an amazed manner while sitting down on the ground next to June from within sight.

"Indeed they are Ele and what makes them unique is the fact that the two of them have tremendous Plasma Power from within their own fighting spirits and that they're able to utilize their own abilities and techniques in battle. Against either one of them, you're bound to have a tough battle ahead of you and that you would need to use every skill you have if you're to stand a chance against them" said June as she made a calm glance on her face while sitting down next to Hayato K. in her own time.

"So I see..." said Ele as she nodded in agreement with June on her statement while continuing to look at the battle unfold from within her personal time.

As Gerelt had attempted to hit Blood with a fast rapier thrust strike to the chest, the European Plasma warrior had made a tense glance on his face as he made his eyes glow from within a light turquoise aura color and upon doing this action, Blood had instantly teleported from his current standing position and disappeared right before Gerelt could strike him directly, causing Gerelt to make a surprised expression on his own face as he didn't expect for Blood to phase out so suddenly from within his tough glance.

Just then, Gerelt had made a shocked gasp on his face as he detected an immediate presence from within the sky that was behind his current standing position and upon turning his sight around so that he could look at the specific sky that was behind him, Gerelt saw that Blood was descending down towards him from within sight and that the European Plasma warrior had held his Plasma Sword up in the air from within a strong grip while making a defiant yell on his face as he was determined to attack the futuristic Spanish matador upon where he stood from.

Not wasting a second in his own state, Gerelt had used his quick agility to make a quick jump back from his current standing position so that he could avoid the downward sword slash of Blood's Plasma Sword and land a few feet away from his opponent's current standing position from upon the specific fighting area, giving Gerelt an opportunity to strike back against Blood through the use of his own fighting tactic.

"Now to give you a strong performance of Duelo my friend. Andelucia Storm!" yelled Gerelt as he rushed towards Blood in a fast state and upon coming within a sweep distance of Blood's standing position, Gerelt had proceeded to unleash a heavy wave of powered-up rapier thrust strikes towards Blood and that each thrust had carried a small energy blast within them, making a direct hit upon Blood as the European Plasma warrior had felt the intensity of the rapid thrust strikes that came towards his body and that Blood himself had tried his best to endure the intensity of Gerelt's attack upon him.

As Ele saw that Gerelt was pummeling Blood with his special attack, the cheerful gymnast girl had made an amazed glance on her face as she was surprised to see the full strength that was coming from Gerelt during the scenario of the attack and in her own personal mind, Ele was determined to have the same type of power that Gerelt and the others had from within their own fighting spirits.

Upon feeling that he had struck Blood with a considerable amount of his rapier thrust strikes, Gerelt had decided to finish up his special attack by throwing a jumping right front crane kick towards Blood's face, making a direct impact from within sight and that Blood was knocked into the air of the sky that was behind him so that he could crash upon the ground and lie a few feet away in a painful manner from where Gerelt had stood from.

From within the completion of his attack, Gerelt had lifted his arms up into the air so that he could use his four standard fingers to maintain a hold upon the hilt of his Plasma Rapier and upon doing so, Gerelt had used his hands to initiate a Duelo clapping from within his time, signaling the fact that he was enjoying the thrill of the battle and that he sought to show the strong honor that was within his prestiege sword fighting style.

"Well played Blood. Your skills have gotten a bit stronger since our last battle with each other and I must say that your fighting aptitude has increased greatly in my own sight" said Gerelt as he brought his hands down from the air so that he could look at Blood in a calm yet decent way.

"Thank you for the comment Gerelt and I have to admit that your skills in Duelo have improved from within their own time. It's no doubt that you've earned the reputation in being one of Spain's best matadors and that your abilities can easily back up that claim" said Blood as he managed to get back up from the ground so that he could stand up without any hesitation and look at Gerelt while having a decent smile from within sight.

"Indeed my good old friend. Now then...shall we begin another round of swordsmanship?" said Gerelt as he held his Plasma Rapier up in mid-air while placing himself from within a fighting stance and that the futuristic Spanish matador had looked at Blood with a prepared expression on his face.

"Anytime you're ready Gerelt" said Blood as he held up his own Plasma Sword in mid-air so that he could be in his own fighting position while looking at Gerelt with a prepared glance on his own face.

"Looks like Blood and Gerelt are about to go another round with each other in this sparring battle" said Saturn as he looked on in a decent way while sitting down next to Gamof from the group's current spectating position.

"Gamo! And judging from the way that the two of them are looking at each other right now...I'd say that we're gonna witness another exciting round of fighting from our two friends" said Gamof as he made an anticipated glance on his own face.

As Hayato K. saw that Blood and Gerelt were about to fight against each other once more from within their afternoon sparring session, the Intergalactic bounty hunter had made an immediate surprised gasp on his face as he had unexpectedly detected an unknown source of Plasma energy from within the area and that the pressure of the detection had caused Hayato K. to instantly clench his teeth in a frustrated way as he realized that something was amiss from within the scenario that was going on right now.

"Hang on a minute you guys. I'm detecting some sort of unknown Plasma Power right now and it's within this area" said Hayato K. as he immediately stood up from his sitting position on the ground so that he could stand in a firm state while immediately pulling out his Plasma Sword's hilt from his pants' right pocket.

"Unknown Plasma Power? Just who exactly is it Hayato?" said June as she looked on in a surprised way upon hearing that statement from her boyfriend and that the British-Chinese gymnast had immediately got up from the ground in her own opportunity while Ele, Saturn, and Gamof had did the same thing in their own time and during this course of action, Bood and Gerelt had ceased their fighting against one another from within their sparring battle so that they could join up with their friends and try to figure out on what was happening from within the direct moment of the situation itself.

"I'm not sure June, but whoever they are...I can easily say that they're not the friendly type towards us. Stay on guard everyone" said Hayato K. as he immediately activated the blade of his Plasma Sword so that he could be prepared to face off against the unknown threat of the early afternoon.

As June and everyone else had activated their own Plasma weapons and stood together with one another in a circle formation from their current standing position of the outskirt grassy field, the fighters had made some sternly yet tense glances upon their faces as they knew that they had to keep their guard up from within sight and not allow the unknown presence to get the advantage against them when least expected.

Just then, Hayato K. had made a shocked expression on his face as he detected an unknown presence coming from the zenith of the afternoon sky and that he had only a few seconds to warn his friends of the unexpected development from within their precise waiting.

"Guys, jump to the sides now!" yelled Hayato K. as he gave a quick command to his friends and upon hearing that direct statement from the Intergalactic bounty hunter, June and the others had immediately jumped away from one another in a fast state and as this action had occured from within its direct second, an unexpected small white energy explosion had took place from within the specific space of where the group was last positioned from and that the intensity of the surprising explosion had knocked everyone away throughout the air in a strong and shocking sight, causing all of them to crash upon their own distant ground in a rough manner and that each of the Star Gladiators had to recover real fast without any hesitation so that they could be on guard and face off against the unknown threat.

As the small smokescreen of the unexpected explosion had subsided from within time, Hayato K. and the others had saw an unexpected figure standing from within the damaged spot of where the attack had took place from and the presence of the unknown person was something that caused the Star Gladiators to be on guard as they had to prepare themselves in facing the unknown intruder from within their personal time together.

The specific figure that was seen from within the fighters' sight was a white humanoid tiger-like man who looked to be in his mid 30s and that he had black tiger stripes upon his chest, arms, and legs, long white hair which was a part of his body and that it had ran down to the middle portion of his back, a metal headband around his forehead which had an X-shaped scar upon its front sight, calm red eyes, razor sharp teeth, a long white tail with black stripes, white claw-like shoulder pads with black stripes upon them, a white claw-like chest armor, silver metallic hand bracelets, sharp yellow fingernails which had a strong glow from within them, metallic ankle bracelets, and white feet with yellow glowing toenails.

"Who...who in the world is that?" said Ele as she looked at the humanoid tiger-like man in a shocked sight while getting back up from the ground with June so that the two of them could stand together from the Eastern side of the specific confrontation area while being armed with their Plasma Ring weapons.

"I have no clue on that question there Ele, but judging from both the appearance and presence of our unknown friend...I'd say that they're not here to greet us with courtesy" said June as she looked on in a cautious way.

"No kidding" said Ele as she agreed with June on her statement.

As the unknown humanoid tiger-like man had made a small growl upon his face from within his opportunity, he wasted no time in turning his sight over to the Southern side of the specific confrontation area so that he could look at Hayato K. in an instant, causing the Intergalactic bounty hunter to make a sternly frown on his own face as he couldn't allow the intimidation of the unknown fighter to get the best of him and that he had to stand upon his ground from within the core of the impromptu afternoon face-off.

"I take it that you're Hayato Kanzaki?" said the humanoid tiger-like man as he spoke in a rough voice towards Hayato K. in an instant.

"Yes I am and who wishes to know?" said Hayato K. as he spoke in a serious tone to the specific fighter while placing himself from within a prepared fighting stance.

"I'm afraid not myself, but rather...a friend of mine who seems to be interested in you and your fighting power. Since you're known as being the one who stopped the Fourth Empire's threat from last year, your reputation has caught the attention of many who are interested in your fighting abilities and that my friend happens to be one of them, aside from myself" said the humanoid tiger-like man.

"Just who exactly is your friend? Are they someone that I should take note of immediately?" said Hayato K. in a suspicious state upon hearing that statement from the unknown fighter and that he wanted to figure out the specific person that had their shrouded eye upon him.

Just then, an unexpected new voice was heard in a distant manner from behind Hayato K.'s current standing position and it had caught him off-guard from within the scenario of his confrontation against the unknown humanoid tiger-like man.

"You could say something like that" said a male Japanese voice.

When Hayato K. had heard the unexpected male Japanese voice and turned his sight around to look behind from his current standing position, he made a small gasp on his face as he saw that three unknown figures were standing together a small distance away of the Southern direction from where the confrontation was taking place from and that the appearance of the three specific figures was something that Hayato K. didn't expect to encounter in his own personal time and accord.

The first specific figure to be seen was a young Japanese man that looked to be in his mid 20s and that he had short sharp pointy brown hair and sharp brown eyes. His fighting attire had consisted of a black sleeveless ninja shirt, a blue sleeveless ninja vest with a red Japanese Kanji sign upon its upper left side that translated into the word "Strider", a red ninja scarf which was tied upon his neck and that most of it had flowed behind his back while a small portion of it had covered the lower half of his face, blue ninja pants with a red scarf-like belt and a loose-hanging metallic belt, white tape that was seen upon the lower portion of his pants, and a pair of blue jika-tabi boots. Strapped upon the lower back of the young Japanese man was a sheathed sword-like weapon that had a brown hilt and a red line design from within the middle of the steel blade and that an unusual silver grip was seen from upon the handle of the weapon, giving the wielder the ability to use the sword like a tonfa. This weapon was known as a Cypher and that it had the power to generate metal-cutting Plasma via the inner strength of the wielder.

The second specific figure to be seen was a young Japanese woman that looked to be in her early 20s and that she had short sharp-cutted purple hair with red square-like hair clips on both sides of the back of her head and calm purple eyes. Her fighting attire had consisted of a turquoise sleeveless ninja vest with a blue belt design and a purple string knot that went along with the belt, black long wristbands, a small brown sword-like sheath which was strapped behind the lower portion of her back, a turquoise ninja skirt that stretched all the way to her thighs and that they had slits upon their sides, black socks, and a pair of purple tennis shoes. In the right hand of the young Japanese woman was a huge purple Plasma Hammer that was connected upon the black bar of a black hilt and that the girl was able to wield it easily as she had it behind her shoulders with ease.

The third and final figure to be seen was a huge metallic robot that had an inner brown cybernetic design, an outer metallic silver design which covered its arms and legs, a small metallic head which only had a narrowing red visor, a silver metallic chest armor, brown robotic hands, brown-silver metallic circular shoulder pads which displayed the Omega symbol upon them, and a pair of metallic robotic feet which had a brown outer lining upon them. In the right hand of the huge metallic robot was a black futuristic-like gun with a short red blade that was below the gun's barrel, indicating the fact that the weapon itself was identical to the one that Vector uses in its spare time.

"What the...?! Who in the world are they?" said Hayato K. in his mind as he looked at the unknown trio with a surprised yet cautious expression on his face.

As the humanoid tiger-like man saw that Hayato K. was looking at the three unknown figures with his own sight, he decided to waste no time in jumping away from his current standing position so that he could fly on over and descend down to where the trio had stood from so that he could land safely beside them from their left side without any hesitation or problem, causing Hayato K. to make a sternly frown on his face as he realized that the humanoid tiger-like man was a part of the shrouded group and that he wanted to figure out on who they were and what they wanted from within the scenario of the afternoon confrontation.

"I see that you and your friends have met Byakko from within your time Hayato Kanzaki. Usually...most people are caught off-guard when Byakko attacks someone unexpectedly with his great speed and by the time they realize it, it's already too late for them to fight back. Byakko's job as a stealth assassin does quite well from within sight and that he's able to show the reason of why he's not to be taken lightly in battle" said the young Japanese man as he spoke in a sharp tone to the fighters through his red scarf and that he had identified the humanoid tiger-like man as being Byakko: a sharp and cunning stealth assassin who fights with his Plasma Claws while using a principle of the Zen nature.

"I take it that you're the specific friend tiger boy over there was talking about. Do you seek business with me?" said Hayato K. as he looked at the young Japanese man in a calm yet precise state.

"Indeed I do Hayato and I wish to see the skills that was used to defeat Bilstein and the Fourth Empire from last year. I still find it hard to believe that a mere bounty hunter like yourself was able to overcome the threat of an evil terrorist organization, but then again...anything unexpected can happen from within this world" said the young Japanese man.

"I don't know on who you are or what you want with me, but if it's a battle that you seek...I'd be more than happy to give you one" said Hayato K. as he looked on with a determined glance on his face while placing himself from within a fighting stance and during this action, June and the others had ran towards Hayato K. in their own opportunity so that they could stand behind him and place themselves in their own fighting stances while having their Plasma weapons up from within the process of their time.

"I'm glad to hear of it Hayato, for I expect nothing less from you in our potential battle and I intend to hold nothing back when the two of us clash in our own time and opportunity. Before we get things started...I'm certain that a proper introduction is in order so that you and your friends can know on who you're speaking to. My name is Strider Hiryu and I happen to be a ninja-like agent who specializes in espionage, sabotage, assassination, etc. I am the last of my kind and I seek to continue upholding the legacy of the Striders while doing various jobs for my clients. The girl to my right is named Kaede Tomoe and she happens to be my partner who assists me in my missions. She's a kunoichi who's an expert in photographic memorization and that she's able to utilize many ninjutsu techniques to her own advantage. The robot to my left is named Omega and that he was once a member of the Fourth Empire, but since last year, he was thrown away by his creator and was left for dead in a metallic junkyard. I came across him during one of my past missions and realizing that he could prove to be a great ally when it came to both data gathering and reconnaissance, I took him back to my home and worked upon him with Kaede so that the two of us could reprogram him to be our friend" said the young Japanese man as he introduced himself and his friends to the Star Gladiators from within their time.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you" said Kaede T. as she spoke from within a calm yet cheerful tone.

"Likewise" said Omega as he spoke from within a robotic voice.

"Strider Hiryu? I think I heard about you before in the past. Back when I was still under the mind control of Bilstein, I remember hearing something about an unknown ninja destroying a Fourth Empire weapons base in the Siberian mountains and that the ninja was as quick as lightning itself, managing to get past the base's defenses with ease" said Blood as he looked on in a surpised manner upon hearing Strider Hiryu's introduction with his own detection.

"It seems that my past actions have gotten quite the surprising attention and while I don't like having to boast about my accomplishments, I'm always determined to ensure that I fully complete any mission that I take up. Regardless...I didn't come here to talk about my past scenarios to you and your friends and instead...I would rather challenge your leader to a battle so that I can test my own skills out against him. Now then Hayato...are you willing to accept my challenge or will you yield right here and now?" said Strider Hiryu as he spoke in a determined tone towards Hayato K. upon sight.

Upon hearing that statement from Strider Hiryu and realizing that he couldn't afford to turn down a challenge from his impromptu opponent, Hayato K. had made a determined glance on his own face as he decided to accept Strider Hiryu's challenge in an instant so that he could battle against the ninja-like agent with his own Plasma skill and power.

"I don't plan on yielding any time soon my anxious friend. I accept your challenge Strider Hiryu and I'll show you that I don't kid around when it comes to a provoked fight. I suggest that you hold nothing back and give it everything you have against me" said Hayato K. as he pointed his Plasma Sword to Strider Hiryu in an instant.

"So be it. I shall honor my word and show you the skills that made me into one of the strongest Striders to ever exist. I suggest that you prepare yourself for my fighting tactic Hayato Kanzaki and be ready to face me and my weapon, Falchion, with everything that you have" said Strider Hiryu as he used his right hand to grab the silver handle grip of his Cypher, now known as the Falchion, so that he could pull it out from its sheath and hold it up in mid-air from within a sharp fighting position, preparing to fight against Hayato K. in his own sight and time.

"I'll be sure to do just that. June...you and the others get back. I'll need room to take this guy on" said Hayato K. as he looked back at his friends in a calm yet precise way.

"Right. Please be careful Hayato" said June as she made a precise expression on her face in having to see Hayato K. get ready for his impromptu fight against Strider Hiryu and from there, the British-Chinese gymnast and the others had proceeded to leaving the specific fighting area of where the confrontation was taking place from so that they could stand a small distance away from upon the left-sided section of the grassy outskirt field.

"I need for you three to give me some good distance away from this battle area. Something tells me that my battle against Hayato is gonna get quite interesting" said Strider Hiryu as he continued to look at Hayato K. in a prepared state while giving a direct order to his own three friends.

"Understood Hiryu" said Kaede T. as she nodded in agreement with Strider Hiryu on his statement and from there, the sly kunoichi and her two friends had wasted no time in walking away from their leader so that they could stand a small distance away from the right-sided section of the grassy outskirt field.

As Hayato K. and Strider Hiryu had stood a few feet away from one another upon their specific fighting area, the two fighters had narrowed their eyes against each other in a sharp and precise manner as both of them were prepared to clash their skills against each other from within a potential strong battle.

"So guys...do you think that Hayato stands a chance against that ninja man?" said Saturn as he stood alongside with his friends from their distant left-sided spectator position of the grassy outskirt field.

"I'm sure that Hayato will have no problem in defeating our unexpected guest Saturn. His fighting skills in the past has been quite superb to see and I highly doubt that our friend will have any problem in taking on Mr. Hiryu" said Gerelt.

"Gamo! But even if that was so...it would still be a good idea for Hayato to not let his guard down. There's no telling of what this Hiryu guy has in store for him" said Gamof.

"That I agree. It's in best interest for Hayato to be prepared for the unexpected so that he'll be able to get through it in the end" said Blood as he nodded in agreement with Gamof on his statement.

"June, do you think that Hayato will be okay in his fight against Hiryu?" said Ele as she looked at June in a concerned manner.

"I'm certain that Hayato will do just fine Ele. Against any unspecting threat that gets in his way, Hayato is bound to overcome it and prove the fact of why he's one of the toughest bounty hunters to ever exist. Just watch and see on what I mean by that statement" said June as she looked at Ele in a confident manner.

Upon hearing that statement from June with her own hearing, Ele had nodded in agreement with the British-Chinese gymnast on her word and decided to watch the potential battle unfold from within her own concerned time and state.

As a small calm wind had blew throughout the entire area of where the afternoon confrontation was taking place from, neither Hayato K. nor Strider Hiryu were affected by it as both fighters had continued to stay upon their ground in an instant and that the two opponents had held their respective weapons up in their sharp fighting positions as they were anticipating to strike each other at the right moment of the precise second.

Upon sensing the right moment to make his move, Hayato K. had made a sharp glance on his face as he immediately made a quick dash towards Strider Hiryu so that he could raise his Plasma Sword up in mid-air and be prepared to strike against his opponent without any hesitation or second thought, causing Strider Hiryu to make a prepared expression on his own face as he ready to face off against the Intergalactic bounty hunter in his own precise accord.

When Hayato K. had came within striking range of Strider Hiryu and threw a downward sword slash towards him, the ninja-like agent had immediately brought up his Cypher and used it to block his opponent's attack in an instant, causing a strong clash to occur between the two Plasma weapons and their own strong wielders.

As Hayato K. had brought back his sword from within the first clash, the Intergalactic bounty hunter had proceeded to unleashing a strong barrage of sword slashes towards Strider Hiryu, causing the ninja-like agent to block each strike with the blade of his Cypher and upon seeing that his attacks were being stopped from within such a surprising yet precise manner, Hayato K. had made a sternly frown on his face in knowing that having to defeat Strider Hiryu wasn't gonna be an easy task for him to do.

"It seems that Mr. Kanzaki is quite as strong as we've heard from within the past rumors you guys" said Kaede T. as she made a calm expression on her face in having to watch the battle unfold with her two friends.

"Indeed he is Kaede, but he still has yet to overcome the strength and power that Hiryu has from within his own fighting spirit and unless he wants to end up tasting defeat, he'll have to not let his guard down and not give Hiryu the chance to unleash his strong techniques against him" said Byakko as he had his arms crossed from within sight while looking at the fight with his own precise eyes.

"That I agree. Regardless...this match could easily go either way and that we can only watch and see on what happens next" said Omega.

Upon hearing that statement from Omega with their own detection, Kaede T. and Byakko had nodded in agreement with the prototype robot on his statement and continued to watch the match unfold from within their own perceptive time.

As Hayato K. had tried to attack Strider Hiryu with another downward sword slash strike, Strider Hiryu had immediately fought back against Hayato K. by throwing his own Cypher slash towards his opponent's descending blade and from within this action, Strider Hiryu was able to unleash a short-range red-white Plasma energy slash towards Hayato K.'s own Plasma Sword, causing Hayato K.'s attack to be deflected back from within a powerful state and that Hayato K. himself had attempted to recover from the unexpected counter-attack of his opponent.

From within this action, Strider Hiryu had went on the immediate offense against Hayato K. and began attacking him with a constant wave of Cypher slashes, causing Hayato K. to block each blow that came towards him from within sight and that the Intergalactic bounty hunter had found himself staggering back a bit as he fought to overcome the barrage that was brought upon him by Strider Hiryu.

"This guy is definitely no pushover. Each strike that comes from his weapon has such fierce power and this scenario easily shows the fact that Hiryu has done a lot of training in his own past time. I can ill-afford to make any mistakes from within this fight, for if I do...I'll fall victim to Hiryu's sword techniques" said Hayato K. in his mind as he continued to block Strider Hiryu's constant Cypher-slashing attack.

"I have to admit that your defenses are quite good Hayato and that you're definitely no slacker in this battle, but I'm afraid to say that even your defenses won't stand a chance against me. Prepare to face the strength of my Falchion in the form of my Gram!" yelled Strider Hiryu as he placed some of his inner Ki energy from within the blade of the weapon so that he could unleash a long-ranged red-white Plasma energy slash towards Hayato K., making a direct hit on sight upon his chest as Hayato K. had felt the intense power that came from Strider Hiryu's special attack and that the Intergalactic bounty hunter had made a surprising painful cry on his own face as he was knocked away from his current standing position from within the specific fighting area via the pressure of the attack so that he could fly through the air for a short range before crashing upon the ground through his back in a hard and tough state, lying a few feet away from where Strider Hiryu had stood from and that Hayato K. had looked on in a sternly state while placing his left hand upon his slashed upper front chest.

"Hayato!" cried June as she and her friends had looked on in a shocked way.

"Such power! I never imagined that Hiryu could wield a tremendous amount of Plasma Power from within his own fighting spirit and I can tell that his special attack could've easily cut my head off if I was a reckless amateur when it came to using my agility evasiveness. It's time that I take the gloves off and give Hiryu a lesson in having to face my own Plasma Power in battle" said Hayato K. in his mind as he slowly got back up from the ground so that he could stand up in a firm state and look at Strider Hiryu in a determined manner while holding his Plasma Sword up from within a strong fighting stance.

"I must give you credit for managing to get back up from my attack Hayato. Usually...opponents who are struck by my Gram tend to find themselves struggling to continue their fight against me and from within that point...the match usually belongs to me with no problem" said Strider Hiryu.

"Even if that was so Hiryu...I'm afraid to say that I'm the exception to that case. Since you were able to use a special attack against me, it's about time that I do the same thing and show you that I can make my opponents reconsider their chances when it comes to a fight against me" said Hayato K. as he looked at Strider Hiryu in a prepared state and from there, the Intergalactic bounty hunter had made his Plasma Sword glow from within a strong blue energy-like aura, causing Strider Hiryu to keep a tense glance on his face as he knew that he had to prepare himself for his opponent's counterattack against him.

"Shiden!" yelled Hayato K. as he used his inner power to make an unexpected yet fast thrust dash towards Strider Hiryu and upon doing this action, Hayato K. had left behind a blue trial of Ki energy from within his dash as he quickly lifted his Plasma Sword up into the air so that he could get ready to strike down Strider Hiryu from where he stood from.

As Strider Hiryu saw that Hayato K. had came within striking range of his current position, the ninja-like agent had widened his eyes in an instant as he realized that Hayato K. had tried to attack him with a powerful special technique and not taking the chance in his own sight, Strider Hiryu had immediately jumped up into the air right before Hayato K. had threw his sword slash towards Strider Hiryu's last standing position, enabling Strider Hiryu to fly up in his own accord so that he could attempt to plan his next move against his opponent.

"Oh no you don't! Guren!" yelled Hayato K. as he looked up at Strider Hiryu from within a determined state and not wasting a second of the opportunity, the Intergalactic bounty hunter had made an immediate jump up into the air so that he could attempt to attack his opponent with an upward sword slash uppercut.

When Strider Hiryu saw that Hayato K. was coming up towards his aerial position, the ninja-like agent had narrowed his eyes in an instant and from within this action, he had used his own inner power to initiate a surpising teleportation from his aerial position so that he could disappear from within a quick phase out, causing Hayato K. to slash nothing but thin air as he made a surpsied glance on his face in having to see Strider Hiryu disappear in such a shocking manner.

Just then, Hayato K. had heard Strider Hiryu's voice from behind his current aerial position and as Hayato K. had quickly turned his head around to look, he made a surprised gasp on his face as he saw that Strider Hiryu was flying towards him from within a fast manner and that the ninja-like agent had held his Cypher up from withing a striking-like state, preparing to attack Hayato K. with another one of his special techniques.

"Excalibur!" yelled Strider Hiryu as he made his Cypher glow from within a red-white energy-like aura and that he was preparing to attack Hayato K. with a sprinting aerial slash.

Not wasting a second from within the tense moment, Hayato K. had immediately turned around from his aerial position so that he could use his Plasma Sword to block and deflect Strider Hiryu's own special attack from within a strong clash, causing Strider Hiryu to make a sternly growl through his red ninja scarf as he didn't anticipate for Hayato K. to detect and block his aerial attack when least expected.

Upon managing to succeed from within his quick blocking, Hayato K. had proceeded to throwing a fast turnaround aerial right roundhouse kick towards Srider Hiryu's face and that Hayato K.'s own attack had made a direct hit upon sight, causing Strider Hiryu to fall back to the ground from within such a hard and tough manner, but despite being hit, the ninja-like agent was able to immediately regain his senses in an instant and before having to come back down to the specific fighting area of the outskirt grassy field, Strider Hiryu had maneuvered himself from his falling state so that he could land safely on his own two feet from the right-sided section of the specific fighting area, enabling him to look on with a calm yet firm glance as he saw Hayato K. descend back down from the sky as well so that he too could land safely in an instant and stand a small distance away from where Strider Hiryu was located from.

"Alright Hayato! Way to go" said June as she and the others had looked on in excitement from having to see their friend make a strong hit against his opponent.

"Talk about a shocking move! I never expected for Hiryu to get hit from within a fast counterattack" said Kaede T. as she spoke from within a surprised manner.

"Well Kaede...it just goes to show that even our friend isn't able to avoid every attack that comes his way. Mr. Kanzaki's strong will to continue battling gives him an advantage from within his fighting and once he knows on how an opponent thinks and fights...he plans to not hold back in gaining an utmost victory. This is the same style of fighting that he used in his battle against the Fourth Empire from last year and as all of us are seeing right now...he's doing the same thing in his fight against our friend" said Byakko.

"That may be so Byakko, but I still believe that Hiryu will definitely win this fight. Hayato may be good in his own way, but against someone who spent most of his life being trained as a Strider...our battling Star Gladiator is no match against Hiryu" said Kaede T. as she continued to look on from within a surprised yet calm state.

"Not bad Hayato. You were able to detect my quick presence from within the air and strike me down at the given chance of a split second. It takes a sharp mind and a clear sight to stop me like you did and a scenario like that rarely happens when I fight" said Strider Hiryu.

"As much as I would like to accept your compliment Hiryu, I'm afraid that I can't do such an action. Until I'm able to defeat you and show the full extent of my power...this fight is still on and before it is over...I will obtain my victory over you" said Hayato K. as he looked at Strider Hiryu in a sternly way while placing himself from within a fighting stance.

"I'd like to see you try Hayato. Bring it on!" said Strider Hiryu as he placed himself into his own fighting stance while looking at Hayato K. with a precise expression on his face.

"With pleasure" said Hayato K. as he immediately made a strong dash towards Strider Hiryu while raising his Plasma Sword up in the air from within the process of his sprint and in his own opportunity, the Intergalactic bounty hunter had initiated a defiant yell on his face as he was determined to show his fighting skills towards Strider Hiryu so that he could prove the fact on how he was able to defeat Bilstein and the Fourth Empire from last year.

An hour later from upon the specific fighting area of the outskirt grassy field, Hayato K. and Strider Hiryu were standing a short distance away from one another while panting very heavily from within sight and that the two fighters, who were bruised and roughed-up from within sight, had held their own Plasma weapons up from within a prepared manner as both of them were willing to continue their battle against one another without any hesitation or second thought.

"I have to give you credit for managing to stand upon your ground Hiryu. I've never fought an opponent who could actually make me sweat and cause me to use up most of my strength from within a fight" said Hayato K. as he looked on in a precise manner.

"And the same could be said about you Hayato. In my years as a Strider...I never expected to find myself battling against a fighter who could push me to my own limits and have me utilize my full strength when need be" said Strider Hiryu as he looked on from within his own precise state.

"That I agree. So Hiryu...are you ready to go another round against me?" said Hayato K. as he held his Plasma Sword up from within a prepared way.

"I'd be glad to do so Hayato, but seeing as though our skills are evenly matched and that we've spent an hour in constant battle against one another...I feel that another round would be generally useless. Besides that...I can already say that your fighting skills have proven yourself in being a strong warrior whose inner strength and relentless determination had given you the ability needed to overcome the Fourth Empire's threat from last year and for that...I acknowledge you as a good rival to my eyes" said Strider Hiryu as he placed his Cypher back into his lower back's strapped sword sheath.

"I'm glad to hear of it Hiryu. I highly doubt that I would be able to go another round against you from within my present condition" said Hayato K. as he used his own inner will to subside the energy blade of his Plasma Sword so that he could put the hilt of his Plasma weapon back into his pants' right pocket.

"Hayato, are you okay?" said June as she and the others had ran over to where Hayato K. had stood from so that they could join up with him in their own opportunity.

"I'll be fine June. I just never expected to find myself going up against an opponent who could prove to be worth a strong challenge against me" said

"That I agree" said June as she nodded in agreement with her boyfriend on his statement.

"How are you feeling Hiryu?" said Kaede T. as she, Byakko, and Omega had rendezvous with Strider Hiryu in their own accord.

"Quite exhausted to say the least, but okay nevertheless" said Strider Hiryu as he looked at his own friends in a calm state.

"Now that the two of us are done with this impromptu battle...what are you and your friends gonna do next from within this point Hiryu?" said Hayato K. as he and the others had looked on in their own precise state.

"Well Hayato...it's safe to say that my friends and I have our work cut out for us, in which we're determined to locate Bilstein and his Fourth Empire organization. Ever since the Hachiko Square attack that occured from last week, the four of us have sought to locate the Galactic Fortress of the Fourth Empire and we've suspected that it may be hidden from upon this planet, most notably somewhere from within Japan given the fact of the Hachiko Square attack. Even though my friends and I have gotten no leads from within our past investigation, we're certain that we're bound to gain something in due time and hopefully...we'll be able to do so before the Fourth Empire makes their next move against us and the rest of the planet" said Strider Hiryu as he was done in explaining his specific information towards Hayato K. and the rest of the Star Gladiators.

"I couldn't agree with you more Hiryu. It's safe to say that our two groups have the same objective from within sight and I believe if that we work together...we'll be able to find our enemies and defeat them before they get the opportunity to cause any more destruction towards this planet" said Hayato K. in a decent tone.

"That I agree. Usually...I don't turn to outside help whenever my friends and I have an assignment to do, but given the structure and circumstances of this dire situation...I'll have to make an acception and put my pride aside for this one" said Strider Hiryu.

"Ditto. Both of us can easily agree that Bilstein and his cohorts must be stopped before they can cause grave damage to this world and that all of us must work together to ensure the safety of the planet's population" said Hayato K. as he and his friends had looked at Strider Hiryu and his associates with some determined glances on their own faces.

"Indeed. My friends and I must be on our way so that we can try to continue our own investigation into the matter. I hope for the best that you and your own entourage stay safe in your own state and opportunity. Until then Hayato Kanzaki...I wish you and your allies good luck from within your time" said Strider Hiryu as he and his friends had looked at Hayato K. and the others with their own determined glances and upon saying that last statement to the Intergalactic bounty hunter, Strider Hiryu and his three companions had proceeded to turning around from their current standing positions so that they could walk away and depart from the specific fighting area via its Eastern direction, leaving the Star Gladiators behind as Hayato K. and his friends saw the four fighters depart from within their own sight.

"Hayato...do you think that we can trust Hiryu and his friends from within our time?" said Ele as she looked at Hayato K. in a calm yet concerned way.

"I'm sure that we can Ele. From within our fighting...I could sense a strong presence of justice from within Hiryu's own spirit and I could tell that he's determined to stop Bilstein as much as all of us are. I believe that Hiryu and his allies will definitely be a great help to us from within our fight and it's safe to say that through our combined teamwork...we're bound to succeed from within our ordeal" said Hayato K. as he looked on while having a determined glance on his face.

"That I agree. I suggest that all of us head back to the city so that we can rest and relax after a long day of training" said June.

"Good idea June. We could use the opportunity to get in contact with Zelkin, Gantetsu, and Eagle and see if the three of them were able to get a lead in our present case. Let's get going you guys" said Hayato K. as he spoke in a precise yet confident way towards his friends and as June and everyone else had nodded in agreement with the Intergalactic bounty hunter on his statement, the group had proceeded to leaving the specific fighting area of the outskirt grassy field from its Western direction, determined to get back to Neo Tokyo so that they could prepare for their next move from within the current scenario that they were in right now.

**Orion Galaxy/ Outside Earth's Orbit/ Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress**

Meanwhile at the Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress that was located outside Earth's orbit via its stealth state, Bilstein and Gore had stood in front of a huge black futuristic energy generator that lied from the right-sided portion of a huge restricted generator room which was located from within the lower section of the spaceship fortress' needle-like exterior structure and that the generator itself had looked to be functional upon sight as it was running smoothly from within the sight of both the cyborg tyrant/mad scientist and the Plasma wizard.

"With the calculations done Lord Bilstein, our time-traveling generator is now fully functional and ready to be used at any time. Thanks to the power of the nuclear energy converter that I was able to obtain and your remarkable genius in the field of this subject, the task of having to go back into the past should be a piece of cake for us and thus, the Fourth Empire will have no problem in gaining control over the world" said Gore as he stood next to Bilstein while using his right hand to hold a yellow mace-like Plasma weapon that had a blue planet-like emblem at the end of it and that the planet emblem itself had a yellow ring around it, making it look like the planet Saturn of the Orion Galaxy.

"I'm glad to hear of it Gore. The time to make history is very near for us and that no one will dare to get in our way. We've already suffered one loss from within the past and I don't plan on going through another one in the near future. It's imperative that this plan succeeds from within its own end and that the legacy of the Fourth Empire must be recorded in history itself" said Bilstein as he spoke in a sternly tone towards Gore while continuing to look at the specific generator with his own dark eyes.

"I agree with you on that statement there Lord Bilstein, but one thing that concerns me at the moment is the Earth Federation. Surely they and their allies in the Intergalactic Union would try to stop us from proceeding with our ingenious plan. How do you suppose we deal with them?" said Gore.

"Worry not about the Earth Federation or the Intergalactic Union my good friend. I've already got preparations made for that scenario and once it is put into effect, all of us will have no interference from our pathetic enemies. Let us focus in preparing for our trip to the past Gore and seeing the inevitable conquest that we're bound to go through in due time" said Bilstein.

"Understood Lord Bilstein" said Gore as he nodded in agreement with Bilstein on his statement.

As Bilstein had continued to look at the specific generator with his own merciless eyes, the cyborg tyrant/mad scientist couldn't help but think about a second scenario from within his own devious mind and that he wondered on how it would play out from within its own uncertain state.

"My dear Ele...you may have been able to escape from me thanks to that traitorous slime Dr. Blaine, but soon enough...you will return back to me and realize your true destiny in serving my purpose. There is no way for you to escape your inevitable fate my precious project" said Bilstein in his mind as he looked on from within his own malevolent sight while thinking about the unknown second scenario that involved Ele from within its perceptive glance and that the cyborg tyrant/mad scientist was determined to ensure his own complete victory from within it.

**Neo Shibuya, Neo Tokyo, Neo Japan/ Downtown Area**

The next night around 7:30 P.M. from within the downtown area of Neo Tokyo, Hayato K. was making his way down a busy street that was located from within the northwestern section of the Neo Shibuya district and from within his own opportunity, the Intergalactic bounty hunter was driving upon his own futuristic motorcycle, which had a black interior structure, a white silver-like exterior structure, black handlebars, and a pair of blue futuristic-like wheels with black rims in the middle of them. What made Hayato K.'s motorcycle unique was the fact that it had the ability to use specialized flight via the use of a button that was located upon the side section of the right handlebar and that Hayato K. could use it to travel through the air in an instant, enabling him to make easy trips to distant places in his own sight and opportunity.

"It seems that my friends and I aren't getting a good break from within our case. None of us have been able to get a direct lead on where to find the Fourth Empire and it seems that no matter on how hard we try, we always end up at a dead end. To make matters worse...Gantetsu had told me that the Earth Federation has been unable to locate the Fourth Empire's Galactic Fortress in their own opportunity and not only that, but the Intergalactic Union hasn't been successful in their own efforts either. It's like as if Bilstein has the ability to disappear and reappear whenever he sees fit and that he's probably laughing at all of us right now from within our attempts to find him, but I'm certain that my friends and I will locate Bilstein's headquarters and see to it that he finally goes down for good" said Hayato K. in his mind as he made a sternly frown on his face in thinking about the current ordeal that was happening right now while continuing to ride down the street upon his futuristic motorcycle from within his own personal glance.

Just then, the sound of an unexpected explosion had occured from a short distance away of where Hayato K. was located from and that the aftermath shockwave of the explosion, which came from the Western direction of the specific downtown street, had rocked the specific area that he was in, causing the Intergalactic bounty hunter and a few citizens from within the area to make some shocked glances on their own faces in having to hear and feel the explosion in their own surprised manner.

"What in the world...?! That felt like an immediate explosion going off! Is something happening right now?" said Hayato K. in his mind as he immediately stopped his motorcycle in an instant so that he could maintain his balance upon the downtown street while looking at the specific Western direction of where the sudden explosion had taken place from.

Within time, Hayato K. had heard a huge amount of distant screams coming from the specific direction of the unexpected explosion and upon hearing the screams with his own detection, Hayato K. had clenched his teeth in a sternly state as he realized that something bad was going down and that he was determined to figure out on what it was from within his own determined opportunity.

Meanwhile from upon another street that was located a short distance away from where Hayato K. was last seen from, a huge wave of innocent people were running away from the specific street via its Eastern direction in a frightened and frantic state as an unexpected small group of black Vector bots were marching down the street from its Western direction in a cold and callous manner, using their Plasma Guns to blast and destroy everything that was within their sight. Cars, buildings, and many other things were blown up by the ruthless energy blasts of the Vector bots' weapons and that a bunch of explosions had occured from within each blast, leaving behind a wake of pure destruction and signifying the terrible and harsh strength that the Vector bots had possessed from within their own merciless state.

As the Vector bots had continued their cold rampage down the specific street that they were located from, Hayato K. had arrived upon the scene through the use of his futuristic motorcycle's flight mode and upon using his mobility to land his motorcycle safely upon the ground from a short distance away of the street's Eastern direction so that he could park it down with no problem, the Intergalactic bounty hunter saw the specific group of Vector bots marching towards him upon sight, causing him to make an angered glance on his face as he knew that the Fourth Empire was behind this latest attack and that he was determined to stop the Vector bots from causing any more damage from within their surprising rampage of the night.

"So it seems that Bilstein has decided to unleash a few more of his toys upon the city. This is staring to get tiresome on my part" said Hayato K. in a sternly way as he got off of his motorcycle in an instant so that he could slowly make his way towards the approaching Vector bots while using his right hand to pull out his Plasma Sword's hilt from his pants' right pocket, enabling him to activate the energy blade of his weapon without any hesitation or second thought.

As the small group of Vector bots saw Hayato K. with their own robotic glances, all of them had made their X-shaped eye visors glow brightly red as they immediately recognized the Intergalactic bounty hunter in an instant and that the robotic group had proceeded to activating their own Plasma Guns in a fast state, getting ready to strike down their enemy in their own precise accord and opportunity.

"I'm more than ready to take on you robotic rustbuckets with my Plasma Sword. Bring it on!" said Hayato K. as he immediately made a fast sprint towards the small group of Vector bots while holding a tight grip upon his Plasma Sword and that the Intergalactic bounty hunter had initiated a strong battle cry on his face as he was ready and willing to fight against the small group of Vector bots from within the impromptu scenario of the night.

Meanwhile from upon a distant street that was located from within the northeastern section of the Neo Shibuya district, June and Ele had found themselves battling against another small group of Vector bots that were destroying the street from where they were located from and despite the odds that were stacked against them, the two gymnastic girls were determined to hold their own and protect Neo Tokyo and its citizens from the surprising threat of the Vector bots.

"Talk about deja vu all over again. These Vector bots don't know when to quit" said June as she used a combination of her Plasma Ring and lightning-fast kicks to combat against a few Vector bots that got in her way so that she could defeat them with no problem.

"That I agree, but I'm certain that the two of us and the rest of our friends will overcome this unexpected problem in due time June. I just hope that Mrs. Otohime and the others at the orphanage were able to escape in their own opportunity" said Ele in a determined yet worried manner while using her own Plasma Ring and quick kicks to battle against the Vector bots that tried to attack her in their own sight.

"I'm sure that they did Ele. Both the local police and the Earth Federation are seeing to the evacuation of the public so that they can attempt to stop this senseless rampage from getting any worse. The two of us need to do our best and attempt to ensure the safety of Neo Tokyo in our own chance" said June as she used her Shine Dream somersault-like attack to strike a Vector bot in an instant with her extended long legs so that she could make it fly up into the air through a harsh manner via the red Ki energy wave of the attack and have it come crashing down to the ground from within a hard impact, damaging its internal circuits from within the process of the scenario while June herself had landed safely back upon the ground in her own time.

"Right" said Ele as she nodded in agreement with June on her statement and from there, the cheerful gymnast girl had brought both of her feet together upon the ground so that she could proceed to making her own huge jump up into the air of the night sky and target a few Vector bots with her own precise sight while raising her Plasma Ring up into the air, gathering a strong amount of Ki energy into her weapon so that she could then throw a strong downward swipe of her Plasma Ring towards the location of where the specific Vector bots had stood from and unleash her own variation of the Starlight Shoot attack, in which Ele had threw down a strong blue Ki energy ring-like projectile towards the location of where the specific Vector bots had stood from and that the attack itself had made a direct impact upon the ground that was in front of the Vector bots, causing a small yet powerful explosion to occur in an instant and that the Vector bots who were within the range of the explosion was blown back from within a powerful sight, crashing upon the ground from within their roughed-up state and that the robots were unable to get back up in their own chance.

Meanwhile from within another street that was located in another part of the Neo Shibuya district's northeastern section, Gamof, Saturn, Gerelt, Blood, Zelkin, and R. Eagle had fought in their own battle against a third small group of Vector bots who were rampaging throughout the recently-damaged area and through the use of their own combined teamwork, the Star Gladiators were able to battle against their enemies using both their Plasma weapons and their countless determination to survive the unexpected ordeal of the night.

"Gamo! This is ridiculous you guys. Where do you think all of these Vector bots are coming from?" said Gamof as he used his Plasma Axe to decapitate the head of a Vector bot so that it could fall to the ground and cease its functioning in its own sight.

"I have no clue on that question there bro, but it's safe to say that Bilstein and his flunkies are behind this and that they want to cause nothing more than destruction towards Neo Tokyo" said Saturn as he used his Plasma Yo-Yos to strike a couple of Vector bots from a distant position, knocking them down through the use of his Yo-Yos' own tough strength.

"My strong intuition tells me that this unexpected attack has something to do with the Fourth Empire's time travelling plan that we learned about from last Saturday and to my suspicious knowledge, Bilstein is using these Vector bots to distract us and the local authorities so that he and his group can proceed with their scheme through no interference" said Gerelt as he used his Plasma Rapier to strike down and defeat a few Vector bots that were within his sharp sight.

"If that's the case...I'd say that we need to find Hayato and the others as soon as possible. There's a good chance that Bilstein could be planning to go through with the entire thing from tonight and that we need to find some way to stop him before it's too late" said Blood as he used his Plasma Sword to throw a right sideway slash towards the middle portion of a Vector bot's chest, decapatating its front upper section from its lower portion and that the evil robot had fallen upon the ground as it stopped functioning in its own manner.

"That I agree. Let's waste no more time here and head on over to the Hachiko Square right now. Hayato told me that all of us should gather there if a situation like this was to happen and once we do that action, we'll figure out on what our next move should be" said Zelkin as he used his Plasma Claw to pierce the upper metallic armor of a Vector bot and damage its internal circuits with an unexpected surge of Plasma energy that came from the weapon itself, making it short-circuit from within sight and upon pulling his Plasma weapon out of the Vector bot's metallic armor so that he could quickly fly away from his opponent, Zelkin saw that the Vector bot had instantly exploded from its destruction, proving the humanoid bird-like man's tough power in battle.

"Right. Let's get going" said R. Eagle as he nodded in agreement with Zelkin on his statement while using his Plasma Blade to slash and defeat the remaining Vector bots that were in his way and as the Star Gladiators had managed to defeat the specific group of Vector bots from within sight, they proceeded to leaving the specific street from its Western direction, determined to get to their precise destination so that they could attempt to rendezvous with their friends at the earliest convenience.

While that was happening, June and Ele were able to defeat their own group of Vector bots from upon their specific street and that the two girls had made some tired yet relieved expressions on their faces as they were happy to know that their impromptu battle of the night was finally over from within their own personal sight.

"Whew! At last...we got rid of the final Vector bot" said June as she used his right arm to wipe off some sweat that came down upon her forehead.

"Indeed we have June, but unfortuantely...our battle is far from over" said Ele as she placed her right foot on top of a dead Vector bot's back while making a small sigh of exhaustion on her own face.

"No kidding. The two of us need to get on over to the Hachiko Square so that we can rendezvous with Hayato and the others. I have a bad feeling that this unexpected situation is far from over" said June.

"That I agree. Let's go" said Ele as she nodded in agreement with June on her statement and from there, the two girls had wasted no time in running down the damaged street from its Eastern direction so that they could attempt to make their way towards the Hachiko Square in their own precise opportunity and time.

Meanwhile, Hayato K. had succeeded in defeating his small group of Vector bots from upon the specific damaged street that he was located from and as the Vector bots had lied upon the ground in pieces of broken scrap and metal, the Intergalactic bounty hunter had made an exhausted expression on his own face as he was worned out from his tough battle against his opponents and that he sought to gain back his lost strength while trying to overcome the impromptu situation that was placed in front of him from within the scenario of the night.

Just then, Hayato K. had heard an unexpected yet familiar voice that came from the distance of his current standing position and that Hayato K. himself didn't expect to hear the voice in his own personal time.

"Hayato!" said Gantetsu's voice.

When Hayato K. had heard Gantetsu's voice and turned his sight around to look, he saw that Gantetsu had ran towards him from the Eastern direction of the specific damaged street while carrying his Plasma Axe with his right hand and that the Japanese war soldier had held a frustrated expression on his own face as he had rendezvous with Hayato K. in his accord and opportunity.

"Gantetsu! Am I glad to see you. Are you okay?" said Hayato K. as he looked at Gantetsu in a calm yet precise way.

"I'm perfectly fine Hayato, but I can't say the same for the city. Everything's gone straight to chaos as far as I'm concern. A huge army of Vector bots are not only attacking this district from within sight, but also the other ones as well from within Neo Tokyo. Both the local police and the Earth Federation are constantly fighting against the rampaging robots and though we're gaining the slight lead against them, our enemies are determined to leave nothing but destruction and suffering from within their time. To make matters worse, there have been sightings of red Vector bots from within the continuous carnage and that each of them have self-destructed from within their sudden appearance, causing massive damage to come upon the city and that all of us have sought to escape the deadly explosions of those robots" said Gantetsu as he looked on in a sternly way while using his right hand to place his Plasma Axe upon his right shoulder.

"Darn it! Bilstein is behind this evil destruction! He's using this attack as a way to mask his time travel plan so that both the Earth Federation and the Intergalactic Union don't get in his way and that he'll be able to make the trip with no interruptions" said Hayato K. as he made an angered glance on his face in having to think about the current situation that was happening right now.

"If that's the case, what do you think we should do Hayato?" said Gantetsu.

"I'm not exactly sure at the moment Gantetsu, but what I do know is that the two of us need to get on over to the Hachiko Square so that we can rendezvous with June and the others. That way...all of us can figure out on what our next move should be from within a predicament like this" said Hayato K. in a determined tone.

"I'm not fixing to argue with you there my good friend. Let's move" said Gantetsu as he nodded in agreement with Hayato K. on his statement and from there, the two fighters had proceeded to leaving the specific damaged street from its Eastern direction so that they could attempt to rendezvous with their own friends at their specific gathering place without a second to lose.

A few minutes later at the now-isolated Hachiko Square, Hayato K., June, and the rest of their friends had gathered together from upon the same specific conversation area from last Saturday and that the noble group of Star Gladiators had tried to figure out on how to overcome the chaotic ordeal of the night.

"There seems to be no end to the Vector bots you guys. The whole city's flooded with them right now, making this situation seem even more worse than the last one" said Gantetsu as he spoke to his friends from within a sternly tone.

"And to realize that Bilstein is using this attack just to mask his true plan doesn't exactly help us out either. Unless something good comes our way real fast...Bilstein's gonna be able to go through with his time travelling scheme" said Zelkin.

"We can't afford to throw in the towel you guys. All of us have to keep fighting so that we can not only ensure the safety of Neo Tokyo, but also to find Bilstein and stop him before he gets away with this" said June as she spoke from within a determined way.

"June's right on that statement there. No matter on how hard the situation is...we have to do our best and turn the tables around against our enemies so that we can gain our victory in the end. As Star Gladiators...we have to fight to the very end and show Bilstein that his evil ambition will crumble along with his Fourth Empire" said Hayato K. as he spoke in a determined manner to his friends while standing next to his parked futuristic motorcycle upon sight.

As June and the others had nodded in agreement with Hayato K. on his statement, the group had heard an unexpected yet familiar voice call out to them so suddenly and that the Star Gladiators didn't expect to hear the specific voice from within their own personal time of the night's unprepared situation.

"Hayato!" said Strider Hiryu's voice.

When Hayato K. and the others had heard Strider Hiryu's voice and turned their sight around to look, the group saw that Strider Hiryu, Kaede T., Byakko, and Omega had ran towards them from the right direction of the specific conversation area from within the Hachiko Square and that the quartet had made some frustrated expressions on their own faces as they had rendezvous with the Star Gladiators in their own opportunity while having their Plasma weapons out from within the process of the gathering.

"Hiryu! This is quite a surprise. What are you and your friends doing here?" said Hayato K. as he and the others had looked at Strider Hiryu and his friends from within their glance.

"You could say that the four of us were currently on a different assignment for a client of ours when suddenly this attack occured. Since its inception, my friends and I have battled against countless Vector bots while helping the innocent people escape the surprise destruction that has engulfed this city" said Strider Hiryu as he spoke from within a tired yet determined way while using his right hand to hold his Cypher weapon from within his time.

"No matter on how hard we try, more of those Vector bots continue to arrive and the situation itself doesn't seem to be getting any better" said Kaede T. as she looked on from within her own frustrated way while using her right hand to hold her Plasma Hammer behind her shoulders.

"It's no doubt that the Fourth Empire is using this attack to make their deadly presence known to all and that they won't stop until they envoke terror and fear to everyone living on this planet" said Byakko in a sternly way while holding up his Plasma Claws, whose fingernails were now extended and glowing from within sight.

"We must find some way to quell the destruction before it grows even higher and gets out of our control" said Omega as he held his Plasma Gun up in mid-air while deducting the ordeal that was going on right now.

"No kidding. We've already got our hands full in dealing with the constant Vector bots that are rampaging throughout the Neo Tokyo streets. The situation itself can't possibly get worse" said R. Eagle as he spoke in a calm yet frustrated way.

Just then, the gathered group of fighters had experienced a sudden shaking from upon the ground that took them in by surprise and the shaking itself had caught everyone off-guard as they didn't expect to go through such an experience during the private conversation of the night.

"Looks like I spoke too soon" said R. Eagle as he tried to maintain his standing balance from within the ground shaking.

"What's going on?! Did another explosion take place?!" said Gerelt as he looked on from within a shocked manner.

"Gamo! I highly doubt it. This ground shaking seems different from the last one that I felt. Somehow...I can say that something big is approaching us at the moment and that it's gonna appear real soon" said Gamof.

"Something big is gonna appear real soon? Guys...you don't think that it could be...?" said Saturn as he looked on from within his own worried sight.

"Look up at the sky!" cried June in an unexpected manner as she immediately pointed upward towards the sky with her left hand.

As Hayato K. and the others had heard June's statement and turned their own glances upward to look from within their time, all of them had made some shocked gasps on their faces as they saw an unexpected huge shadow looming over their current standing ground position from the zenith of the night sky and the appearance of the suprising shadow-like thing, which was currently floating above Neo Tokyo, had caused the area below it to be engulfed in both a constant sweeping wind and complete darkness, proving its huge presence upon those who saw it with their own shocked eyes. The unknown huge shadow-like thing was none other than the Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress and that its unexpected presence was something that caught the Star Gladiators off-guard from within their own time together.

"You've gotta be kidding me! The Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress...here?!" said Blood as he looked on in a shocked manner while withstanding the pressured wind that was being blown upon him.

"Looks like Bilstein isn't wasting time you guys. He must be preparing to go through with his plan" said Hayato K. as he used his own endurance to fight back against the blowing wind of the spaceship fortress' presence.

"This is not good" said Ele as she looked on from within her own worried way.

As the Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress had loomed over the specific area of where Hayato K. and his friends were located from, an unknown and unexpected beam of light had suddenly came down towards them from the bottom portion of the spaceship fortress and as the Star Gladiators saw the beam of light projecting itself a few feet away from where they were standing from, all of them had gasped in shock as they saw that the specific beam of light had shown a faint holographic image of Bilstein from within sight and that the cyborg tyrant/mad scientist had held his Plasma Sword in his right hand while his long black cape had flowed down upon his back.

"He he he. Greetings Hayato Kanzaki and friends. Surprised to see me?" said Bilstein as he spoke in a cocky voice towards his shocked enemies.

"Not exactly Bilstein. All of us thought that your sorry behind was gone when I sent you flying into the Plasma vortex back on Planet Zeta. How did you manage to survive your ordeal?" said Hayato K. as he and his friends had looked at Bilstein with their own angered expressions.

"I'm afraid that I'm not obliged to disclose such information Hayato, but let's just say that my superior genius was able to help me transcend into this new cybernetic body that you and your worthless friends are seeing right now. The universe can ill-afford to lose someone who's destined to help shape it into something ever better than before" said Bilstein.

"Don't give us that bull Bilstein. You seek to do nothing more than conquer the galaxy and enslave everyone under your sick rule. None of us are gonna allow you to have your way" said June as she spoke from within an infuriated way.

"I see that you're still as feisty as ever June and that your anger towards me hasn't changed one bit. How does it feel to know that you were forced to end your pitiful father's life when least expected? I bet that you still have nightmares of it, eh?" said Bilstein as he spoke from within a mocking state.

"Don't you dare bring up my father's last moments Bilstein! I freed him from your control so that he would no longer be in constant pain!" yelled June as she looked at Bilstein in an angered manner while holding a tight grip upon her Plasma Ring.

"Ha! Even if that was so...you're still a murderer June and that you can't deny it from your own spirit. The Fourth Empire can use someone who won't hesitate to kill at the given chance and that you would make an excellent member to my organization. What do you say?" said Bilstein.

"You can take that offer and shove it Bilstein! My friends and I will stop you and put an end to your ambition once and for all" said June in a determined tone.

"I'm afraid that you're sadly mistaken on your statement Ms. Milliam. Whether you like it or not...my Fourth Empire is destined to make inevitable history and that you and your colleagues will be forced to accept it in your own feeble little minds. Speaking of which...it seems that my young Ele has been doing quite well from within your company and that she looks to be in good health" said Bilstein as he turned his sight over to where Ele had stood from, causing the cheerful gymnast girl to make a worried yet sternly glance on her face in having to see Bilstein look at her so suddenly.

"So what? It's none of your business to know on how Ele's been doing" said Hayato K. in a precise state.

"Oh but it is my business Hayato Kanzaki. After all...I am the only one who knows on how Ele truly feels and that I can help her attain unlimited power beyond her wildest imagination" said Bilstein.

"Forget it! I don't want anything to do with you or your organization Bilstein! It's because of you that I lost Dr. Blaine and the only home that I was staying in back on Planet Zeta" said Ele as she looked at Bilstein in a worried yet angered sight.

"If anyone should be at fault for the the destruction upon Planet Zeta, it be Dr. Blaine himself. He dared to go against my word when least expected and he acted like a true fool in disobeying a direct order from me. Had he continued to work like a loyal servant to the Fourth Empire, he would still be alive and that those living on Zeta wouldn't have endured the great wrath of my organization. As I told Dr. Blaine before in the past...your sole purpose is to serve me with undying loyalty and ensure my inevitable rule over the entire galaxy. Ele...as your master...I order you to follow my lead and sever your ties to these fools right now" said Bilstein in a sternly state.

Upon hearing that statement from Bilstein with her own detection, Ele had made a small frown on her face as she realized that she couldn't afford to allow herself to be intimidated by Bilstein and realizing that she owed Dr. Blaine so much from within the past, the cheerful gymnast girl had made a determined glance on her face as she decided to stand upon her ground against the cyborg tyrant/mad scientist from within the impromptu confrontation of the night.

"No" said Ele.

"What do you say?" said Bilstein in a surprised yet sternly way upon hearing Ele's answer towards him.

"You heard me. I have no intention of being your puppet Bilstein. After what you did on Planet Zeta both recently and from last year...I won't associate myself with a sick monster who has no sympathy towards human life. With my new friends...I will avenge Dr. Blaine's death and see to it that the Fourth Empire is destroyed for good, along with you" said Ele as she looked on in a courageous sight while holding her blue Plasma Ring up in mid-air.

"Why you little..." said Bilstein as he spoke in an infuriated tone upon hearing that statement from Ele.

"Whether you like it or not Bilstein...Ele is a part of our group now and all of us will work together to stop you and see to it that the Fourth Empire stays dead...permanently" said Hayato K. as he got in fron his friends while holding his Plasma Sword up in mid-air from within a prepared fighting position.

"You talk big for a worthless bounty hunter Hayato and while I would normally counter your statement with my own, I'm afraid that I don't have time for a trivial argument. The Fourth Empire's greatest voyage shall soon commence and that you fools will be forced to watch us depart as we head back in time and change history in our own name" said Bilstien.

"No! We won't let you do such a thing Bilstein" said Hayato K. in a defiant state

"I'm afraid that you have little choice in the matter my idiotic adversary. Our conquest of the past will begin now and that nothing will stand in our way as we'll create a new world that will forever be under our rule. Come after us, if you can" said Bilstein as he made a maniacal laugh from within his last statement and upon doing such an action, the holographic image of the cyborg tyrant/mad scientist had disappeared in an instant while the specific beam of light which projected Bilstein's image to the Star Gladiators had immediately went back up into the ship, signifying the fact that Bilstein was done with his conversation and that he was prepared to go through with the Fourth Empire's evil plan.

From there, the Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress had began to glow from within a huge white energy-like aura and as this scenario had occured, the neon lights and attractions that was seen throughout Neo Tokyo had started to go out as the electricity of the buildings were suddenly being sucked in by the direct aura of the spaceship fortress, indicating the harsh fact that the Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress was powering up through this type of diabolical method and that it wouldn't stop until it gained enough power from within its own time.

"Oh no! The Fourth Empire is draining Neo Tokyo of its electricity" said Kaede T. as she looked on in a shocked way.

"Those scumbags! Do their cruelty know no bounds?" said Strider Hiryu as he looked on from within his own shocked yet angered sight.

Upon managing to drain enough electricity from within its time, the Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress' energy-like aura had glowed very brightly in an instant while most of Neo Tokyo was forced into an automatic blackout, due to the lack of electricity that it no longer possessed thanks to the selfish tactic of the Fourth Empire.

Within time, a small cannon-like opening had emerged from the upper top section of the Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress' needle-like exterior structure and through its own use, the small cannon-like opening had fired an unexpected huge white beam of pure energy that shot towards the zenith of the sky, striking a specific point of the night sky that was a short distance away from where the Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress was located from.

Through its own direct hit towards the specific point of the night sky, the white beam of pure energy had caused an unexpected huge white wormhole in time and space to appear from within sight and in its own presence, the wormhole had started to create a huge vaccum of pulling wind from within its appearance, proving the fact that the wormhole itself was quite strong to those who were able to detect and see it.

"Now what's going on?" said Gantetsu as he and the others had looked at the huge time wormhole from within their own shocked sight.

"That bastard's done it. Bilstein is preparing to go back into the past" said Gerelt as he looked on from within his own shocked yet angered glance.

"This is bad news you guys" said Saturn in a worried way.

As the specific white beam of pure energy had subsided from within the success of its task, the Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress had slowly ascended upward towards the huge time wormhole and that the spaceship fortress had slowly entered into the disturbance itself while leaving the sight of the Star Gladiators, causing Hayato K. and the others to look on in their own angered yet frustrated manner as they saw their enemies disappearing from within their own angered glance and time.

"Everyone...we have to follow them while we still have the chance to do so. We can't afford to let Bilstein and his followers mess with the past" said June.

"But how do we do that June? None of us have the ability to fly in order to get up there" said Ele.

"But I can. With my aerial motorcycle, I can travel to the wormhole and get close to it, but even if I manage to do so, I won't be able to figure out on how to help you guys get up there" said Hayato K. in a precise way.

"Why don't you leave that problem to me Hayato. I know of an idea in how to get all of us up there to the wormhole, but it requires both precision and a stroke of luck" said Kaede T. as she approached Hayato K. in her own time while pressing a specific button that was within the bottom portion of her Plasma Hammer's hilt, causing her Plamsa Hammer to disappear from within sight while the black bar of the Plasma weapon had surprisingly went back into the black hilt and from within the conclusion of this action, Kaede T. had placed her Plasma weapon back into her lower back's strapped sheath.

"What kind of idea are you talking about Kaede?" said Hayato K. in a suspicious way.

"I'm afraid that I don't have the time for explanations. None of us can ill-afford to have Bilstein get away with his evil plan and that we have to stop him and his followers while we still have the chance to do so. I need for you and your friends to stand together behind me from within a circle-like state so that I can initiate my plan. Trust me on this one Hayato" said Kaede T. in a determined tone.

Upon hearing that statement from Kaede T. with his own detection and seeing the strong-willed expression that was on her face, Hayato K. had nodded in agreement with the sly kunoichi on her word and decided to go through with the action, in which he and the others had gotten together behind Kaede T. from upon a specific spot from within the conversation area so that they could help their friend out from within her plan.

"Kaede...are you certain that you can do this?" said Strider Hiryu as he looked at Kaede T. from behind her.

"Of course Hiryu. I haven't done all of my past practicing for nothing. Just watch me" said Kaede T. as she looked back at Strider Hiryu with her own confident smile.

As Strider Hiryu had heard that statement from Kaede T., the ninja-like agent had nodded in agreement with his associate on her statement and allowed her to go through with her own precise plan of the night's own critical moment.

Upon standing in front of her friends and bringing her hands together from within a prepared state, Kaede T. had made a sharp expression on her face as she wasted no time in initiating a Kuji-in so that she could summon her inner Ki power to invoke a special ninjutsu techinque from within the given chance of her own opportunity.

"Rin! Pyou! Tou! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!" said Kaede T. as she chanted from within a concentrated state while using a special mudra to make different hand postures with each word and during this action, Kaede T. had glowed from within a purple-like energy aura while her own eyes had glowed as well, showing the strong inner Ki energy that was within the sly kunoichi's own fighting spirit.

Just then, the specific ground that was beneath the fighters' current standing position had started to glow very brightly from within an unexpected manner and from within this sight, a huge circle of purple Ki energy had surrounded the fighters from within its radius, causing everyone to look on from within a shocked manner as they tried to figure out on what was going on from within their own time.

"Tomoe Ninjutsu technique: Levitation Warp!" yelled Kaede T. as she spoke from within a precise tone and upon saying that statement from within her time, Kaede T. had used her ninjutsu power to create a huge beam of purple energy that was within the same radius as the energy ground circle that surrounded herself and her friends and the beam itself had immediately shot upward towards the time wormhole so that it could immediately be connected from within the given chance of the wormhole's limited presence.

From within the success of the technique, Hayato K., June, and the others felt that they were slowly being lifted from off the ground in their own accord and within seconds of Kaede T.'s successful ninjutsu technique, the group had found themselves being flung up real fast towards the time wormhole, causing the Star Gladiators to make some surprised yells on their faces as they didn't expect to be given an unexpected boost to their impromptu destination.

"Whoa! Such power!" said Saturn as he looked on from within a surprised way.

"Gamo! This is unlike anything I've ever felt before" said Gamof as he looked on from within his own surprised state.

"Guys! We need to focus our efforts in heading towards the wormhole with no problem. Put your strength and power into your own fighting spirit and look ahead with no second thought. I assure you that it's gonna be one bumpy ride" said Strider Hiryu as he looked at the others in his own serious manner while turning his sight upward towards the time wormhole so that he could make a prepared glance on his face while looking at it from within his own time.

As the group had heard that statement from Strider Hiryu and realized that they had to make a good success from within their rigorous travel, the Star Gladiators had wasted no time in focusing their own efforts and turning their sight towards the wormhole, determined to ensure that they would be able to overcome the stress of the ordeal and manage to succeed in traveling back to the past without any problems or second thought.

While that was happening, Hayato K. and June had managed to climb upon Hayato K's futuristic motorcycle from within their own opportunity of the current scenario and as the Intergalactic bounty hunter was able to start up his vehicle and turn both his sight and his motorcycle's view towards the approaching wormhole, June was able to sit behind him and use her arms to grab his waist without any hesitation so that she would be able to hang on and be by her boyfriend's side.

Upon seeing that he and his friends were near the now-subsiding time wormhole, Hayato K. had made a sternly frown on his face as he knew that there was no turning back from this ordeal and despite the unknown dangers that awaited him and his friends, the Intergalactic bounty hunter was prepared to face each and every one of them in his own prepared and determined state.

"You're not getting away from us Bilstein. No matter on where you go, my friends and I won't let you escape and that you will face justice from the crimes that you committed. Mark my words when I say that this time around, you will be destroyed for good, along with your Fourth Empire" said Hayato K. in his mind as he thought about his determination to defeat his sworn enemy and as the Intergalactic bounty hunter and the rest of the Star Gladiators had managed to enter into the wormhole from within their own accord via Kaede T.'s Levitation Warp ninjutsu, the disturbance itself had fully subsided and closed in an instant while the specific beam of Ki energy that Kaede T. had used earlier on had subsided in its own state as well, indicating the fact that the Star Gladiators were now gone from within their own time and that they would find themselves heading back into another alternate timeline that would have them going through an unexpected yet exciting adventure.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Hayato K., June, and the rest of the Star Gladiators travel back in time through the specific wormhole that Bilstein and the Fourth Empire had created and in their own accord, the group find themselves flung back into the modern timeline year of 1991. Upon arrival, the Star Gladiators find themselves in the modern-day version of Tokyo's Shibuya district and before they know it, the group encounters Batsu, Junpei, and a couple of their friends from within an unexpected manner, leading to both a confrontation and a truce between the specific fighting groups as the Star Gladiators explain to them about the ordeal that's happening right now. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	57. Chapter 56: From Future to Past, Part 2

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 3: Nightmare of the Fourth Empire**

**Volume 5: Plasma Crusade**

**Chapter 56: From the Future to the Past, Part 2**

* * *

**Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan/ Hachiko Square (October 1991)**

Upon a calm and cool Saturday night around 8:42 P.M. from within the Hachiko Square that lied in the Shibuya special ward's Shibuya district of Tokyo, a small crowd of spectators had found themselves looking at an impromptu confrontation that was taking place upon a specific area that was located from within the northwestern section of the public square and that this unexpected confrontation had involved a couple of familiar individuals squaring off against some troubling hoodlums from within their own determined sight.

From the left-sided section of the specific confrontation area stood Batsu, Hinata, Kyosuke, Junpei, and Reika from within glance and that the five fighters had found themselves looking at a small group of rough Japanese thugs that stood from the right-sided section of the confrontation and that the thugs themselves, who looked to be in their late 30s, had held a strong aura of hatred and ruthlessness in their own spirits as they kept their menacing glance upon the quintet from within the sudden confrontation of the night.

"I don't know on who the hell you are or what you want, but you have no right to suddenly interfere in our business and get in our way" said the leading Japanese thug as he and his friends had looked at the five fighters with some angered expressions on their faces.

"Business? I highly doubt that threatening a young couple just so you could get their current valuables qualifies as standard business" said Batsu as he stood in front of his friends while looking at the leading Japanese thug with a sternly frown on his face.

"As far as we're concerned...you and your friends are nothing more than street scum who has to use violence and intimidation to get your point across the map. Pretty pathetic if you ask me" said Hinata as she looked on with a disgusted expression on her own face.

"Quite you little whore! Anyone who gets in our way will pay very dearly, regardless of who they are" said a second Japanese thug as he stood from the left-side of his group's current position.

"And once we're done getting rid of you and your friends, we're gonna have ourselves a wild party and turn this district upside down before the night is over with" said a third Japanese thug as he stood from the right-side of his group's current position.

"That's not gonna happen slimeball. If you want to get rid of us, your gang is gonna have to fight all of us in a standard battle and from my own precise calculations, I don't see any of you winning" said Kyosuke as he adjusted his glasses with his right hand before placing himself from within a prepared fighting stance.

"I suggest that all of you get out of here right now and don't cause any more trouble from tonight. Otherwise...my friends and I can't guarantee your safety in the long run" said Junpei as he balled up both of his own fists while looking at the group of Japanese thugs with his own sternly glance.

"That I agree" said Reika as she nodded with Junpei on his statement while placing herself from within her own fighting stance as well.

"Like we're supposed to be scared of three wimps and two sluts. This fight is gonna be over before it even got started. Attack them!" yelled the leading Japanese thug as he gave a direct command to his comrades and from there, the small group of Japanese thugs had proceeded to rush towards the five fighters in their own opportunity, causing Batsu, Hinata, Kyosuke, Junpei, and Reika to stand upon their own ground as they were ready and willing to face off against their impromptu opponents of the casual night.

As the innocent spectators had looked on from within their own sight, they saw that the quintet was fighting against the Japanese thugs from within their own personal time and that the five friends were having no problem in battling against their opponents through the use of their precise strong skills and abilities.

Batsu had fought against a few Japanese thugs through the use of his fiery strong punches and was able to knock most of them out with ease while Hinata had used her own delicate barrage of roundhouse and jump kicks to defeat some thugs that tried to attack her on sight. Kyosuke had battled against a couple of thugs with his own unique punches and kicks and was successful in defeating them from within his time while Junpei had used his own strong punches and kicks to strike and defeat the thugs that fought him upon sight and Reika was able to defeat her fair share of thugs, using a mixture of her fast quick kicks that was combined with her expert Judo and Aikido counterthrows and techniques.

Upon seeing Batsu, Hinata, Kyosuke, Junpei, and Reika handle and defeat the group of Japanese thugs with ease from within their own glance, the innocent spectators had made some surprised expressions on their faces as they were impressed to see the five friends handle their opponents with no problem and that the quintet themeselves had show the direct fact that they could take on any immediate threat with no hesitation or second thought.

A few minutes later from within their personal time together, Batsu, Hinata, Kyosuke, Junpei, and Reika were making their way down the right-sided portion of a pedestrian street that was located from within the middle section of the Hachiko Square and during their own opportunity, the five friends were speaking to each other right after defeating the small group of Japanese thugs and seeing to it that they were taken into custody by the local police.

"I have to say that fight back there was quite entertaining you guys. It was probably the most exciting thing for me to go through during our time together" said Batsu as he spoke to his friends in a calm tone while walking in front of them with Hinata and that he had placed both of his arms behind his head during the conversation.

"Why am I not surprised to hear of it? You practically love getting into unexpected fights at the given chance so that you can satisfy your own thirst for combat Batsu" said Hinata as she walked alongside with Batsu while having a precise expression on her own face.

"And to know that you would do it again comes as no shock to me. If I were you...I'd ease down on the fighting and try to focus in getting a decent job so that you can help your mother and father out when need be" said Kyosuke as he walked from the back portion of the group during their stroll down the pedestrian street.

"Don't worry about me Kyosuke. When it comes to giving my parents a helping hand...I won't hesitate to ensure that I do my fare share of the work so that all of us can continue to live in a decent state. In fact...my old man has been pestering me a bit in having to get a job for the last few days and that he won't stop until I'm able to do so" said Batsu as he looked back at Kyosuke with his own sight.

"I suggest that you hurry and try to find one as soon as possible Batsu. You know that your father has quite a short temper and that he won't allow you to slack off for much longer" said Reika as she walked alongside with Junpei from the middle section of the group conversation.

"I agree with Reika on that statement there. I'm in the same boat as well when it comes to pressure in having to find a job for myself and that my own father won't tolerate any of my laziness from within sight. Regardless...both of us are gonna have to get it in gear and see to it that we don't wind up being kicked out of our own homes Batsu" said Junpei as he spoke in a sternly tone while crossing his arms from within the process of his speech.

"Yeah yeah..." said Batsu as he turned his sight back around in front of him so that he could look on in his own accord while having a bored expression on his face upon having to think about his personal situation from within his own tough mind.

As the five friends had continued their decent walk down the specific pedestrian street, all of them couldn't help but notice that the dark sky of the night had started to gather some unexpected storm clouds from within sight and that the culmanation of the storm clouds had brought some uneasy thunderous roars from within their time, causing everyone from within the Hachiko Square to look up at the sky with some surprised yet concerned expressions on their faces in having to see the unusual weather change with their own glances.

"What in the world...?" said Batsu as he and the others had immediately stopped from within their walking so that they could look upward to the sky and see the unexpected change in weather with their own surprised facial expressions.

"That's strange. The weatherman said that there would be no storms for tonight" said Hinata.

"I highly doubt that we're seeing a natural storm Hinata. From my own view...I can say that something ominous is happening right now" said Kyosuke as he looked at the gathering sky with his sternly glance.

"Something ominous?" said Junpei as he looked on in a surprised manner upon hearing that statement from Kyosuke.

"Yeah and I have a gut feeling that we're about to find out on what it is" said Kyosuke.

"We better stay on guard you guys" said Reika as she looked on from within her own cautious sight.

As the unexpected dark storm of the night had continued to grow and make ominous roars from within its surprising appearance, a sudden huge flash of light had instantly appeared from within the stormful dark sky's zenith area and that the brightness of the flash itself had caused the quintet and the citizens from within the Hachiko Square to immediately shield their eyes with their own arms as they attempted to see on what was going on from within the sudden time of the night.

Within time of the bright flash's appearance, the huge specific time wormhole which was created by the Fourth Empire's Galactic Fortress had soon manifested itself in an instant from within the stormful sky's zenith point and upon glance of its tremendous appearance, the Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress had slowly emerged from the time wormhole through the use of a slow, yet menacing descend and that the spaceship fortress had hovered in a strong and mighty manner over the Shibuya district's Hachiko Square from its aerial state, causing the area below it to be shrouded from within a strong sight of darkness itself.

When Batsu, Hinata, Kyosuke, Junpei, Reika, and the rest of the citizens in Tokyo's Shibuya district saw that Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress hovering above them from within the specific sky of the Hachiko Square, all of them had gasped in a mixture of shock and fear as none of them didn't suspect to see the spaceship fortress with their own eyes and that the city itself was taken aback by the sudden appearance of its untimely arrival.

"What the hell...? Is that...a spaceship?" said Batsu as he brought his arms down from behind his head so that he could bring them in front of his current standing position and ball up both of his fists in an instant while he and the others had looked at the Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress with their own shocked sight.

"That seems to be the case Batsu and I have to say that I'm quite shocked to realize that we're looking at a real spaceship right now. What I'm concerned about is whether or not the visitors are friendly or hostile" said Hinata as she looked on from within her own shocked yet worried manner.

"Oh no! It's an alien invasion! Run for it!" cried a young Japanese man who stood upon the left-sided portion of the specific pedestrian street and upon hearing the young Japanese man's sudden statement with their own detection, the citizens from within the area had immediately began screaming and panicking from within sight as all of them had started to run away in a fast and desperate manner, determined to escape the possible threat and danger of the Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress.

Meanwhile from within Bilstein's throne room that lied at the top section of the Galactic Fortress' needle-like exterior structure, Bilstein had sat down from within his throne as he and his followers had looked at the modern landscape of Tokyo through the use of the throne room's large front windows and that the group themselves couldn't help but think about the present time that they were in right now.

"So this is Tokyo, Japan from within the year of 1991. I have to say that it looks pretty modern and primitive" said Claire as she stood from the left-sided front section of the throne room along with Shaker, Prince, and Vector and while Vector had held his Plasma Gun from within his own right robotic hand, the other three fighters had held their own Plasma weapons with them in their accord, in which Claire had held a yellow Plasma Rapier in her right hand with a yellow-white cup hilt handle design upon it while Shaker had held a white Plasma Sword in his own right hand and that the blade of the sword, which had a yellow chainsaw-like outer lining upon it, was connected to a hard brown hilt. As for Prince...he held a couple of light neon blue Plasma Yo-Yos from within his own two hands and that the Yo-Yos themselves were designed in the shape of a half-moon, in which the designs themselves had a jester-like appearance with a big nose in the middle of the weapons' own structure.

"It's no doubt that these fools weren't prepared for our arrival" said Gore as he stood from the right-sided front section of the throne room along with Luca, Kappah, and Rai-On and while Gore had held his Plasma Mace in his right hand, Luca and Kappah had held their own Plasma weapons with them, in which Luca had held a yellow mace-like Plasma weapon in her right hand which had a red jewel-like emblem at the end of it while Kappah had held a green Plasma Spear in his own right hand and that the weapon itself had two crescent silver prongs at the end of each side.

"And in due time...all of them will bow before us" said Kappah as he looked on in a calm yet sternly way.

"That I fully agree, but as of right now...none of us are gonna attack the city quite yet" said Bilstein as he spoke out to his associates in a calm yet precise way while Rain had stood beside her father from his throne's right-sided section and as the vain blonde had held her Plasma Scythe with her right hand, Bilstein had held his Plasma Sword with his own right hand from within his sharp perceptive glance during the current scenario of his group's gathering.

"Not attack? But why Lord Bilstein? With no Earth Federation or Intergalactic Union getting in our way...this city and the rest of the world would easily fall into our hands" said Shaker as he and the others had looked back at Bilstein with some surprised glances on their faces upon hearing that direct statement from their leader.

"Indeed that's true Shaker, but sometimes...in order to gain on what you truly seek, you must use your head and carefully plan out every precise move in the long run so that you can have a successful victory in the end. I'll explain to you and the others on what I'm talking about later on from within a much more convenient time, but as of the moment...it's best that our fortress disappear from the public eye so that we don't risk exposing ourselves for much longer. We can ill-afford to bring some unnecessary trouble from within our conquest" said Bilstein in a determined tone.

Within time of Bilstein's last statement, the Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress had proceeded to leave its current aerial position over the Shibuya district of Tokyo and that the spaceship fortress had flew away in a fast and precise state towards the northwestern portion of the night sky's own aerial zenith, disappearing from within the darkness of the night itself.

As Batsu and the others saw that the Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress was now gone from their shocked yet cautious sight, all of them had noticed that the huge time wormhole was starting to lose its own energy and that it was slowly disappearing through its own subsiding state and manner, but as this action was occuring, an unexpected purple beam of pure energy had unexpectedly came from the wormhole itself and that the specific energy beam, which happened to be Kaede T.'s Levitation Warp, had made its way down towards the pedestrian street of where the quintet was located from, stationing itself a short distance away from them upon the street's middle section of the right-sided area.

"Now what's going on?" said Junpei as he and the others saw the purple beam of pure energy with their own surprised eyes.

Just then, the quintet saw that a couple of people were falling down from the subsiding time wormhole via the radius entrance of the specific purple beam of energy and that the people themselves had made some surprised yelling from within their time as they were heading down towards the specific pedestrian street in a fast yet safe manner. The specific people who were seen by Batsu and his friends were none other than the Star Gladiators and that the futuristic fighters were falling straight down towards the specific energy beam's radius location so that all of them could finish up their intense trip back into the past.

Within time, the Star Gladiators had crashed upon the ground of the specific purple energy beam's current radius location and despite having to make a huge drop from the zenith of the stormful night sky, the futuristic fighters were okay as all of them had moaned and groaned from within sight in having to endure such a wild ride in their own personal opportunity and accord.

Through the conclusion of the teleport, Kaede T.'s Levitation Warp had subsided and disappeared in its own state and when this had happened, both the unexpected storm and the huge time wormhole had subsided as well from the zenith of the now-cleared night sky, disappearing from within a surprising manner and showing the direct fact that the Star Gladiators were now within the modern timeline of 1991.

"Oh man! What a rush" said Gantetsu as he lied upon the left-sided section of the group's specific ground area in a dazed and exhausted way while Gerelt, Blood, and Zelkin had lied next to him from within their own disabled state.

"I've never endured such an experience before in my entire life. It makes a roller coster ride back at Gorakuem Amusement Park look like nothing" said R. Eagle as he lied in his own weary manner from the right-sided section of the group's specific ground while Gamof, Saturn, and Ele had lied next to him from within their own exhausted time.

"I have to say that my Levitation Warp did quite the trick and that all of us were able to make it here in one piece, even though that we had to endure a rough landing from within the process of our trip" said Kaede T. as she, Strider Hiryu, Byakko, and Omega had gotten up from the specific ground in their own accord so that the four of them could stand together and look on in a sharp and firm sight.

"No kidding" said Ele as she and the others had gotten up from the ground in due time so that they could stand in their own strong manner.

"Guys! Are you okay?" said June's voice as it was heard from above the group's standing position.

As Ele and the others had heard June's voice and turned their sight upward to look, they saw that Hayato K. and June was descending down towards them via the use of Hayato K.'s futuristic motorcycle and upon coming directly to the ground so that he could park his vehicle upon it with no hesitation or second thought, Hayato K. had gotten off his motorcycle along with June so that the two of them could rendezvous and check up on their friends' condition in their own opportunity.

"We are June, except that we had a harsh landing here in our own surprised manner, but despite that...we're fine nevertheless" said Ele.

"That's good to hear. Now that all of us were able to make it here in one piece, where do you think we are right now and most importantly...when?" said Hayato K. as he looked at his friends in a calm yet sternly way.

"I'm not exactly sure Hayato, but judging from the buildings that I'm seeing right now...it seems that we're still in Tokyo" said June as she looked around from her current standing position in a decent state.

"I would agree with you on that statement there June, but for some odd reason...all of these building look...primitive and modern" said Blood.

"How far back do you think we went everyone? Something tells me that we're no longer in the 24th century" said Gerelt.

"I'm not sure on that question there Gerelt, but what we do know is that Bilstein and his cronies had came here to this direct timeline and that they won't stop until they're able to conquer everything with no resistance. Despite not knowing on where we are right now...we have to press forward and attempt to find the Fourth Empire before they can start causing major damage to this world" said Hayato K. as he spoke to his friends from within a precise yet determined way and upon hearing Hayato K.'s explanation to them, June and the rest of the Star Gladiators had nodded in agreement with the Intergalactic bounty hunter on his statement and knew that they had their work cut out for them from within their impromptu ordeal.

Unknown to Hayato K., June, and the rest of their friends from within their private conversation, Batsu, Hinata, Kyosuke, Junpei, and Reika had saw them from their own distant position that was located from the left-sided area of the specific pedestrian street and upon seeing the Star Gladiators with their own glances, the quintet had made some surprised yet cautious expressions on their faces as they tried to figure out on who they are and what was going on right now.

"Who do you think those people are you guys? I highly doubt that any of them are from around here" said Hinata as she spoke to her friends while looking at the Star Gladiators in a confused yet cautious way.

"No kidding. Just look at the green guy with the cone-shaped head or that huge brown person who looks like some sort of furry creature. It's safe to say that those two aren't exactly from this planet" said Reika as she saw Saturn and Gamof with her own eyes.

"Or how about that man whose robotic right arm seems to be levitating in mid-air. Just what exactly are we dealing with here?" said Junpei as he looked on from within his own surprised sight.

"I'm not exactly sure Junpei, but as far as I'm concerned...we have no clue on who these visitors are and what their intentions may be. From my own calculated logic...it's best that we retreat immediately and try to get in contact with the local authorities as soon as possible" said Kyosuke.

"Retreat?! You've gotta be kidding Kyosuke! None of us can think of running away at a time like this! As far as we know...those people might be part of the alien invasion right now and that they could be planning to not only attack this district, but also Aoharu and the rest of Tokyo as well. We have to stop them right now while we still can" said Batsu as he looked at Kyosuke and the rest of his friends with an angered yet determined expression on his face.

"But Batsu...you heard on what Kyosuke said. None of us have a clue on what they're capable of and that we would be rushing straight into a dangerous situation. We need to rethink our strategy and come up with a much better solution" said Hinata as she spoke to Batsu from within a desperate tone.

"Sorry Hinata, but I'm afraid that strategy planning isn't my specialty. No matter on how tough these guys may be...I won't stop until they feel my burning vigor and realize that they won't conquer our planet that easily. I'm going in" said Batsu as he spoke out from within a prepared state and from there, the hot-blooded fighter had immediately ran away from his friends so that he could rush towards the current position of where the Star Gladiators were located from.

"Batsu! No!" cried Hinata as she and the others had looked on in shock upon seeing their friend's impulsive action from within the impromptu scenario of the night.

As Batsu had ran towards the Star Gladiators from within his own sharp opportunity, the hot-blooded fighter had stopped from within his tracks upon getting a sweep distance away from the group's current location upon the middle section of the pedestrian street and in his own direct chance and opportunity, Batsu had immediately called out to the futuristic fighters without any hesitaiton or second thought.

"Hey!" yelled Batsu as he called out to the Star Gladiators in an instant.

Upon hearing Batsu's unexpected yell towards them, Hayato K., June, and the rest of the Star Gladiators had immediately turned their sight over to the left-sided section of their current standing position and saw that Batsu was standing a sweep distance away from them, having a sternly yet angered expression on his face as he looked at the futuristic fighters with his own determined valor and spirit.

"I don't know on who you are or what you want here, but if you've come to take over our planet, then I'm afraid to say that you're not welcome to do so, not on my watch" said Batsu as he placed himself from within a fighting stance while balling up both of his fists from within the process of his direct action.

"What the...?! It's a young man" said Saturn as he looked on in shock upon seeing Batsu with his own eyes.

"And an angry one at that. What do you think his problem is you guys?" said Gantetsu.

"I'm not exactly sure Gantetsu, but I heard him saying something about us taking over the planet. He must think that we're part of the Fourth Empire" said Zelkin.

"Then that means he saw the Fourth Empire's Galactic Fortress emerging here in this world not too long ago. If that's the case...we need to ask him on where the organization had gone to" said Blood.

"Easier said than done Blood. As of right now...our young friend here thinks that we're part of the Fourth Empire and that he's determined to stop us from supposedly conquering the world. We need to find some way to convince him that we're not his enemies" said Gerelt.

"Gamo! But how do we do that? I highly doubt that any of us want to hurt him at the given chance" said Gamof in a worried way.

"I'm certain that there will be no need for an unnecessary fight against our misunderstood adversary. I'll handle this you guys" said Hayato K. as he spoke to his friends from within a decent state and from there, the Intergalactic bounty hunter had left his group's position in an instant so that he could make his way over to where Batsu had stood from and place himself a few feet away from the hot-blooded fighter, looking at him with a perceptive frown on his own face.

"Please don't do anything rash Hayato" said June as she and the others had looked on with their own concerned facial expressions in hoping that their leader would be able to resolve the situation without any unnecessary violence against Batsu.

"Now listen up and listen real good my anxious opponent. My friends and I aren't your enemies upon sight. We've come here to stop a deadly threat that could easily destroy your world in due time" said Hayato K. as he spoke to Batsu with a steady tone in his voice.

"Yeah right. Like I'm suppose to believe that type of crap from someone who just suddenly appeared through the use of that unknown portal in the sky. I've seen too many late night movies about this type of scenario and I don't intend to be a fool in allowing you and your friends to have your way in conquering our world" said Batsu as he spoke from within a doubtful way towards Hayato K. from within their confrontation.

"I assure you that we're not here to conquer your world. Believe it or not...my friends and I are from the future and that we've traveled back here via time travel so that we could pursuit an evil enemy of ours that needs to be stopped as soon as possible" said Hayato K. as he spoke in a direct manner towards Batsu.

"From the future?! Are you kidding me?!" said Batsu as he looked on in a surprised yet outraged sight upon hearing that statement from Hayato K. during the impromptu confrontation of the night.

"I kid you not my friend and I promise you that what I'm saying is the direct truth. You just need to believe in me and allow my friends and I to go through with our urgent mission" said Hayato K. in a determined tone.

"Believe in you...?" said Batsu as he looked on with a skeptic glance on his face upon hearing that statement from Hayato K. and that the hot-blooded fighter had found himself questioning on whether or not to accept the Intergalactic bounty hunter's word about his own direct mission.

Just then, Batsu had heard an unexpected yet familiar voice call out to him so suddenly and that he didn't expect to detect the voice from within the tense moment of the confrontation that was seen between him and the Star Gladiators.

"Batsu!" cried Hinata's voice.

When Batsu had heard Hinata's voice and turned his sight around from behind his current standing position to look, he saw that Hinata, Kyosuke, Junpei, and Reika were running towards him upon sight and that the quartet had wasted no time in joining up with their friend during his confrontation against Hayato K. and the rest of the Star Gladiators during the impromptu scenario of the night.

"I see that you guys have decided to get involved after all" said Batsu as he looked at his friends with a small smirk on his face.

"Upon realizing that you wouldn't retreat from within this situation and knowing your past history of being a stubborn mule...we decided to help you out in the matter, regardless of the possible consequences that might occur after this" said Kyosuke as he looked on while having a small smile on his own face.

"So Batsu...are these people friendly or not?" said Hinata as she looked at the Star Gladiators with a cautious expression on her face.

"I'm not exactly sure Hinata. The man whom I'm speaking to right now claims that he and his associates are from the future and that they've traveled back here through time in order to pursuit an enemy of theirs from causing destruction to our world. Even though I'm still unsure on whether or not he's telling the truth to me...my gut instinct tells me that there is some light to the man's precise story and that I can't help but feel that he and his friends don't pose an immediate threat to us right now" said Batsu as he spoke to his friends about the current situation that was happening right now.

"Is that so?" said Junpei as he, Reika, Hinata, and Kyosuke had looked at Hayato K. and the Star Gladiators with their own precise facial glances.

"Yes it is and I promise you that a full explanation will be given about our mission, but right now...we can't afford to dwindle on the subject at hand. All of us need to find a place to go to so that we can avoid being caught by the authorities and risk making things worse on our own end. So...are you willing to listen in your own opportunity and give us a chance to explain ourselves to you?" said Hayato K. as he spoke to Batsu and his group from within his time.

Upon hearing that statement from Hayato K. and seeing the sheer determination that was within the eyes of the Intergalactic bounty hunter, Batsu had made a sternly frown on his own face as he realized that Hayato K. was very serious about explaining his group's mission to him and realizing that there might be much more going on than least expected, the hot-blooded fighter had decided to take a chance and allow Hayato K. and the rest of the Star Gladiators to explain themselves to him and his friends in their own personal state and accord.

"Yeah, but my friends and I want to know exactly on what's going on right now and no funny business. I'm the type of person who doesn't allow anyone to trick me without consequences being made in the long run" said Batsu as he crossed his arms upon sight while looking on with a precise yet determined expression on his own face.

"Thank you so much for giving us the opportunity to tell you and your friends about our ordeal. You wouldn't by chance know of a place where we can hide, do you?" said June as she joined up and stood alongside with Hayato K. in an instant so that she could speak to the quintet in her own personal time.

"I know of a particular location that'll suit us real well, but we need to hurry and get there as soon as possible. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if the police are already swarming the district in hopes of calming down the public's own panic" said Batsu.

"That I agree. Lead the way to this place" said Hayato K. as he nodded in agreement with Batsu on his statement.

"Right" said Batsu as he looked on from within his own perceptive time and from there, the hot-blooded fighter and his friends had proceeded to run down the left direction of the specific pedestrian street that they were on, having Hayato K., June, and the rest of the Star Gladiators follow them in an instant as the entire group of fighters was determined to get to the specific place that Batsu was talking about so that they could plan their next tactic from within the given chance of the night itself.

**Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan/ Yoyogi Park**

A few minutes later at the Yoyogi Park that was located from within the center portion of the Shibuya district, Batsu, Hayato K., and the rest of their friends had stood together from the middle portion of a huge grassy isolated field that was seen from within the northeastern section of the public park and that the fighters themselves had took the time and opportunity to rest and recover during the impromptu scenario of the night.

"Don't worry you guys. All of us are safe here for the moment until we can figure out on what to do next" said Batsu as he spoke to everyone in a calm way while standing next to Hinata and the rest of his friends from the left-sided section of the whole group's current location.

"That's good to hear. I highly doubt that any of us can ill-afford to gain the wrong attention at a time like this" said Hayato K. as he agreed with Batsu on his statement while standing next to his futuristic motorcycle and the rest of his friends from the right-sided section of the group's specific location in the park.

"Agreed. The last thing that any of us need to do is to expose ourselves too suddenly and risk destroying our only chance to find and stop the Fourth Empire from going through with their evil plan" said June as she nodded in agreement with Hayato K. on his statement while standing next to him in her own personal opportunity.

"I don't mean to interrupt your conversation and everything, but what exactly is this Fourth Empire? You and the rest of your friends had said that you came here from the future to stop a deadly threat from attacking our world and this Fourth Empire group must be the threat that you're talking about. Is this really true?" said Hinata as she spoke out from within a calm yet curious manner while standing next to Batsu from within her time.

"Yes it is and I assure you that the Fourth Empire is a group that you do not want to mess with. You have no idea on how cold and ruthless the Fourth Empire is and that your world is in danger of being taken over by them when least expected" said Hayato K. as he spoke in a serious tone towards the quintet from within his sight.

"Just how bad is this Fourth Empire? I want to know on why you and your friends are so determined to stop them" said Batsu.

Upon hearing that statement from Batsu and realizing that the hot-blooded fighter and his friends were determined to know about his group's current mission, Hayato K. had made a small sigh on his face as he decided to tell the five friends about the Star Gladiators' past history against the Fourth Empire.

"Very well then. I'll tell you and your friends about the reason of why we're seeking to defeat our enemies as soon as possible" said Hayato K. as he began to narrate his timeline's past history to Batsu and the others from within the group's personal gathering of the night.

"The Fourth Empire is an Intergalactic terrorist organization who seeks to gain full control over the entire universe and that they'll use any type of method to succeed in their ambition, regardless on how inhumane and disgusting the methods are themselves. The leader of the Fourth Empire is an evil scientist named Dr. Edward Bilstein and that he was once the top physicist for our timeline's Earth Federation, having earned the Nobel Prize for his precise studies of the human mind and that he was able to discover humanity's sixth sense and use it as an energy source in which he called it Plasma Power. However...both the Earth Federation and the Intergalactic Union, which consists of various alien allies that Earth had befriended in the past many years, was shocked to learn that Bilstein had used innocent people as guinea pigs for his evil experiments on Plasma Power studying and that he was exiled from Earth for his unspeakable heinous crimes, being imprisoned from within a restricted satellite facility that orbited around an isolated planet that lied in a distant galaxy of the universe. Everyone thought that they wouldn't see or hear from Bilstein again after the shocking revelation and that peace would be able to go on in its own decent accord, but six years later would prove that theory to be wrong. Somehow in someway...Bilstein was able to escape the satellite prison from within the duration of that time and in the process of his own opportunity...he had managed to transcend his spirit into a powerful cybernetic body, giving him the ability to utilize his own Plasma Power to the fullest of its potential. Also...Bilstein had took the time to build up his forces of evil from within a hidden manner, gathering those who would fight under his cause and through his own manipulations and strategy, Bilstein was able to form his terrorist organization, calling it the Fourth Empire. With his organization, Bilstein had sought to get revenge against those who caused his downfall and in due time of the perfect opportunity itself, Bilstein and the Fourth Empire had came to Earth and attacked many cities and countries in a cold and malice state, leaving nothing but chaos and destruction from within the organization's own wake. After leaving his devastating mark upon the planet and vowing to return to take it over with a secret weapon that he was developing at the time, Bilstein and his followers would head off in traveling to the other galaxies of the universe so that they could attack many more planets with the same harsh brutality that was seen upon the Earth and the attacks themselves would last for quite some time until the Fourth Empire would make its way back to a specific planet called Zeta so that they could then use it as a hidden homebase for their main order of operations, forcing the inhabitants of the planet to endure their malevolent presence in a cold and reluctant way. Upon realizing the high threat that Bilstein and the Fourth Empire had held, the Earth Federation had decided to work together with the Intergalactic Union and in their own determination, both groups had sought to gather those who could utilize Plasma Power in their own accord and attempt to stop the Fourth Empire from succeeding with its malevolent agenda, thus the special project known as Star Gladiator was born and that it would have all of us come together for a single cause, which would be to help realize our own Plasma Power potential so that we could fight against the evil threat of the Fourth Empire" said Hayato K. as he explained most of his timeline's past history towards the quintet.

"Quite interesting to hear, but how do you and your friends fit into this matter? Care to tell us on who you are?" said Kyosuke as he looked on with his own precise sight.

"We'd be glad to do so. My name is Hayato Kanzaki and I'm an Intergalactic bounty hunter who uses a Plasma Sword in battle. Since I was a young child, I was raised in an orphanage with many other displaced children and that the female director of the orphanage had took care of all of us with her own gentle heart and kindness. When I became a young adult, I learned that the director had fallen into great debt and that the orphanage was in danger of being closed down from within the near future, so in order to help her out, I became a bounty hunter, managing to capture a few criminals here and there in my own opportunity, but despite my hard earnings, I still didn't have enough cash to fully help out with the orphanage debt. Just when it seemed that things were gonna go downhill for both the orphanage and the director, I came across an ad about the Star Gladiator project during one of my bounty hunts and upon thinking about both the past threat of the Fourth Empire and a huge cash reward that came with joining the project, I immediately signed up with no second thought. Eventually...I would encounter my girlfriend June and the rest of my future friends from within the project and learn of their own reasons for having to join at the given chance of time itself, leading to all of us in working together from within our fight against Bilstein and his Fourth Empire so that we can ensure total peace and harmony throughout the entire universe" said Hayato K. as he introduced himself to Batsu and his friends while explaining his past history to them from within the process.

"My name is June Lin Milliam and I'm a well-renowed gymnast who uses a Plasma Ring to fight with. Originally...I was born in Neo Hong Kong to a British father and a Chinese mother and that I spent most of my childhood there learning everything there is to know about gymnastics. In my teenage years, my parents and I had to move to my father's home country of Neo England due to an internal conflict that was going on in Neo China at the time and in his own opportunity, my father was able to get a job at a scientific institute in Neo London, working alongside with Bilstein and a couple of scientists from within their studies of both Plasma Power theory and biomedical engineering. As it turns out...my father was the one who had discovered Bilstein's true intentions of his Plasma Power studying and that he wasted no time in immediately blowing the whistle on his despicable schemes, causing Bilstein to get arrested and exiled from Earth. My father was recognized as a hero to the public and that my mother and I were happy to know that he was able to do the right thing in stopping Bilstein, but unfortunantely for our happiness...all of that would soon fall apart in the near future. One day...my mother and I had recieved some shocking news that my father was involved in some sort of lab accident and that he was supposedly killed from within it. Upon learning of this, my mother became so distraught with grief and heartache that she lost her own will of living and had died a month later. Within time...I decided to do some investigation into the lab accident scenario and made a shocking discovery in realizing that the accident was a complete set-up and that my father had actually been kidnapped by Bilstein before the Fourth Empire's attack in Neo London. Outraged by this, I immediately joined the Star Gladiator project so that I could fight against Bilstein and attempt to save my father from him, but in the midst of the struggle, I was shocked to learn that Bilstein had transformed my father into a dinosaur-like creature and that the inner beast from within his mind was trying to take full control over his direct actions. From within our fated confrontation, I was forced to kill my father in order to save him from his cruel fate and despite dying in his last moments, my father had told me that he was very proud of me for becoming a strong warrior and that he would always love me no matter what. Ever since then...I've carried the burden of knowing the fact that I had ended my father's life with my own hands and even though I blame myself for what I did, Hayato and the others had helped me get through my inner pain so that I could move on and continue to be with my friends" said June as she introduced herself to the quintet while explaining her own past history to them.

"My name is Saturn Dyer and I'm a popular street performer who uses a set of Plasma Yo-Yos to battle with and that I come from the planet Saturn that's located in the Andromeda Galaxy. In the past...I was given an assignment by my government to travel here to Earth so that I could research on how life is for the inhabitants of this planet and while I initially accepted the job on the behalf of both my government and my planet, my true personal purpose was to come here so that I could participate in human theater and entertain people with my own unique yo-yo tricks and abilities. After the Fourth Empire had attacked Neo Paris of where I was previously staying from, I heard about the Star Gladiator project that was created to stop the organization and knowing that this was a perfect opportunity for me to try out my yo-yo fighting style through real combat, I immediately joined at the given chance with no hesitation or second thought" said Saturn as he introduced himself to the quintent while explaining his past history towards them.

"My name is Gamof Gohgry and I'm a lumberjack woodsman who uses a Plasma Axe in combat and that I come from the planet DeRosa that's located in the Andromeda Galaxy. When the Fourth Empire had attacked my planet in an unexpected and brutal way, I was determined to get back at them and make them feel the fury of DeRosa itself. Upon becoming a bounty hunter so that I could attempt to track down the whereabouts of the Fourth Empire, I met up with Hayato during a past bounty hunt and became good friends with him, learning about the Star Gladiator project from him and deciding that I would need to join up in an instant so that I could further my chances in finding and destroying Bilstein's group" said Gamof as he introduced himself to the quintet while explaining his past history towards them.

"My name is Franco Gerelt and I'm a Spanish matador who uses a Plasma Rapier in fighting. When the Fourth Empire had attacked Neo Madrid in their own evil sight, my wife and daughter were among the casualties who were lost on that faithful day and upon giving both of them a peaceful burial, I vowed to myself that I would destroy the Fourth Empire and make its leader pay with his own life. I eventually joined the Star Gladiator project so that I could work together with other people who were greatly affected by the evil actions of the Fourth Empire and in our own dedicated work...I promised to ensure that my new friends would be able to get the same justice that I intend to have at the end" said Gerelt as he introduced himself to the quintet while explaining his past history towards them.

"I am known as Zelkin Fiskekrogen and I'm an avian warrior who uses both flight and a Plasma Claw for battle and that I hail from the planet Klondike of the Andromeda Galaxy. Believe it or not...I was once a member of the Fourth Empire and this reason came from the fact that I once held a strong hatred towards the Earth and its inhabitants, due to the past prejudice and discrimination that was inflicted towards my people by them. While I was on Planet Zeta in search of a fugitive criminal from my home planet, I had unexpectedly met up with Bilstein whose forces were attacking Zeta at the time and upon hearing his words about how he would help me take my vengeance against the Earthlings and ensure the full protection of Klondike, I agreed to his terms and became a member of his Fourth Empire. However...I soon realized that Bilstein was no better than the Earthlings themselves and that his own malice actions had made the Earthlings' past ones look like nothing. Realzing that I made a terrible mistake, I immediately defected over to the Star Gladiators so that I could atone for my past actions and see to it that I made things right through my own Klondike code of honor" said Zelkin as he introduced himself to the quintet while explaining his past history towards them.

"My name is Blood Barbarians and I'm a fierce fighter who uses a Plasma Sword in my own personal fighting. Unfortuantely...I don't have much to say about myself, other than the fact that I was once kidnapped by Bilstein during one of the Fourth Empire's deadly attacks in Neo Europe and that I was brainwashed to be his fighting champion and servant, but thanks to the efforts of Hayato and his friends, I was able to break free from the spell and I'm now determined to ensure that I can enjoy my own life to the fullest while helping others out at the given chance" said Blood as he introduced himself to the quintent.

"The name's Toshiro Gantetsu and I'm a member of the Earth Federation who uses a Plasma Axe in battle. Like Blood...I too don't have much to say about myself, except that I'm one of the Earth Federation's strongest war soldiers in combat and that my superiors had chosen me to become a part of the Star Gladiator project so that I can ensure the complete destruction of the Fourth Empire" said Gantetsu as he introduced himself to the quintet.

"Robert Eagle is the name and I'm a modern-day superhero who uses a Plasma Blade in my neverending fight against evil itself. I was once an amusement park employee whose job was to entertain the families that attended the place and while I loved my job in ensuring that everyone had left the park with great smiles on their faces, I decided to become a real superhero after the Fourth Empire's heinous attack upon Neo Tokyo. I wasted no time in joining the Star Gladiator project so that I could ally myself with other fighters and see to it that our sworn enemies face justice for their despicable crimes against humanity" said R. Eagle as he introduced himself to the quintet while explaining his past history towards them.

"My name is Ele Kanzaki and I'm an acrobat gymnast who uses a Plasma Ring for battle. I'm in the same boat as Blood and Gantetsu when it comes to not saying much about myself, but what I can tell you is that I have a strong heart and a kind personality. Like Hayato, June, and the others...I too want to stop the Fourth Empire as well and that I won't rest until I'm able to defeat Bilstein so that I can avenge both the deaths of my parents and a good friend of mine" said Ele as she introduced herself to the quintet.

"My associates and I don't like having to say much about ourselves to unknown people, but what we can say is our own names to you, in which I'm called Strider Hiryu and that my allies are named Kaede Tomoe, Byakko, and Omega" said Strider Hiryu as he introduced himself and the rest of his friends to the quintet.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you through such surprising circumstances of the night and since you were willing to tell us on who you are, my friends and I shall do the same thing in our own opportunity. The name's Batsu Ichimonji and I'm a hot-blooded fighter who loves to take on strong opponents in combat" said Batsu as he introduced himself to the Star Gladiators.

"My name is Hinata Wakaba and I'm sort of a bookworm who spends most of her time in the public library" said Hinata as she introduced herself to the Star Gladiators.

"I am known as Kyosuke Kagami and you could say that I'm a young genius and strategiest who's an expert in deduction and calcuation of both paperwork and fighting" said Kyosuke as he introduced himself to the Star Gladiators.

"The name's Junpei Todoroki and I'm a martial arts fighter who loves to watch Japanese mecha anime and reading manga in my own spare time" said Junpei as he introduced himself to the Star Gladiators.

"Last but not least, I'm Reika Amamiya: the sole female heir to the prestigious Amamiya family" said Reika as she introduced herself to the Star Gladiators.

"It's nice to meet all of you from within our own time and I must say that the five of you possess strong fighting spirits from within your time. It's no doubt that with the right training...all of you could easily be Star Gladiators at the given chance" said Hayato K. in a decent way.

"Thanks for that compliment Hayato and while I would dream about the concept of being a Star Gladiator myself, I'm already a strong and resilient fighter in my own personal accord. What I'm really concerned about is the Fourth Empire that you and your friends had told us about. Does this group really have the power to destroy our world?" said Batsu.

"Indeed they do Batsu and it's imperative that we find and stop them as soon as possible. I thought for sure that our fight against them was finally over when I had managed to kill their leader Bilstein from last year upon planet Zeta, but somehow...he was able to survive that fight and has managed to rebuild his organization so that they can waste no time in initiating their back-up plan, which was to come here to this past timeline and attempt to take it over with no resistance getting in their way. I never got the chance to ask you this before, but what year are we in right now?" said Hayato K. in a precise tone.

"1991 in the month of October" said Batsu.

"1991? Then that means we traveled back 359 years into the past" said Ele as she looked on in a shocked way upon hearing that answer from Batsu.

"It's safe to say that we're a long way from home everyone and that the scenario itself makes me wonder on how we're gonna be able to get back when the time comes" said Gerelt.

"We'll worry about that problem when the ordeal itself is over Gerelt, but as of the moment, we need to figure out on what to do right now. With no leads on where the Fourth Empire has gone to, we're once again left out in the cold of our investigation and that we can only wait until our enemies make their next move, thus when they do, we'll immediately strike against them" said Zelkin.

"That I agree and since there's nothing we can do right now, where are we suppose to stay from for the time being? I highly doubt that any of us were prepared for this type of situation" said Gantetsu as he looked on in a sternly way.

"I believe that I can help out from within that problem. A while back...my parents had bought a recently-restored ryokan guest house that's located outside the city's Aoharu special ward from its northeastern direction and that the place itself hasn't been used for quite some time now. Through the use of my family's money, I can help all of you get settled in there with no problem, but after that, I won't be able to help you out with the bills and stuff, so you'll need to get some day jobs in order to not only ensure your stay, but also to blend into the public as well so that you don't bring much suspicion to yourselves" said Reika.

"That sounds fine by us Reika. As long as we're able to continue our task in having to find the Fourth Empire, we'll do what's necessary to ensure that we get the job done in no time at all. My friends and I would gladly accept your proposal to stay at your ryokan guest house and we thank you for your kind hospitality towards us" said Hayato K. as he nodded in agreement with Reika on her explanation.

"It's no problem Hayato. As long as I'm able to help you guys out, I'll do what I can to ensure that you succeed in your mission" said Reika.

"Forgive me for having to say this, but I'm afraid that my associates and I can't accept your offer Ms. Amamiya" said Strider Hiryu as he instantly spoke out from within his own time.

"Not accept? But why?" said Hinata as she and the others had looked on in shock upon hearing Strider Hiryu's unexpected statement towards Reika.

"Don't take it the wrong way you guys, but my friends and I would like to stay together in our own isolated manner and that we usually like to do things upon our standard precise terms. Despite this...we'll still keep in touch and notify you and the others if we manage to come across something from within our personal group investigation. Until then...take care everyone..." said Strider Hiryu as he spoke to the group with his own calm yet determined voice and from there, Strider Hiryu, Kaede T., Byakko, and Omega had proceeded to leave the fighters in their own time, departing from the park through its right direction so that they could head off into their own unknown destination of the night itself.

"Hang on a minute you guys! Don't leave us" cried Ele as she spoke out to the deparing quartet, but saw that they were already gone from her own surprised sight.

"Don't worry about them Ele. I have a strong feeling that the four of them will be fine on their own and that they'll be able to help us out in locating the Fourth Empire through their own means of method. What we need to do is to get settled in and try to adjust to this world for the time being until we can fully complete our mission and defeat our enemies for good" said Hayato K. as he spoke to Ele from within a decent manner and upon hearing Hayato K.'s direct statement about the quartet, Ele had nodded in agreement with the Intergalactic bounty hunter on his own word and decided to let things play out from within its own order.

"Sorry to interrupt you Hayato, but I'm afraid that I too will have to decline the offer as well. Nothing personal, but I wish to have some space of my own and that I need to think about our current predicament from within my own precise state of mind. However...I will visit you and our friends from time to time and inform you on any developments that I might come across when least expected. Are you and the others okay with this Hayato?" said Zelkin as he looked at Hayato K. with a precise expression on his face.

Upon hearing that surprising explanation from Zelkin and seeing the bold expression that was on his face, Hayato K. had made a small smile on his own face as he knew that Zelkin was the type of person that sought total solitude in an instant and that the Intergalactic bounty hunter had decided to allow his friend to go upon his own way without any hesitation or second thought.

"Indeed we are Zelkin and I can't say that I'm not surprised to hear that you would want to depart in your own personal sight. Just do us a favor and make sure that you don't get yourself into trouble, okay?" said Hayato K. as he spoke to Zelkin from within a determined way.

"Don't worry about me Hayato. I assure you that trouble is the last thing that I seek to get into. I'll see you and the others later" said Zelkin as he nodded in agreement with Hayato K. from within his word and upon saying his last statement to his friends, the avian warrior had proceeded to extend both of his wings out in an instant so that he could immediately jump up into the air and take flight into the night sky without any hesitation or second thought, disappearing into the left distance of the night within mere seconds of his sharp flight as the fighters themselves saw Zelkin fly away with their own precise eyes.

"There goes Zelkin" said Saturn as he looked on with his own calm glance.

"Gamo! I don't get the fact on why Zelkin has to be the "lone wolf" of our group. Doesn't he know that we should stick together at a time like this?" said Gamof in a worried way.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Zelkin my good friend. He's able to take care of himself when need be and if he does get into some unnecessary trouble, we'll be there to help bail him out in an instant" said Gerelt.

"That I agree" said Blood as he nodded in agreement with Gerelt on his statement.

"Now that the matter has been settled...I suggest that all of us head on over to my mansion home in the Aoharu district so that we can rest there from tonight's startling event. I'll tell my parents that you're my friends who're visiting from out of town and that you need a place to stay for the time being, thus you'll be able to head on over to the ryokan guest house from tomorrow. Hopefully by then...everything will be calmed down and that you'll have nothing to worry about in the long run" said Reika.

"Good idea Reika. I'm pretty sure that the authorities will say that the spaceship sighting from tonight was nothing more than a mere publicity hoax and that they'll be able to quell the public's own concern in due time" said Junpei.

"Indeed. With that being the case, we need to get going while we still can before someone spots us here" said Kyosuke.

"Right" said Hinata.

"Agreed" said Batsu.

"No arguments here. Let's head out everyone" said Hayato K. as he nodded in agreement with the quintet on their plan and from there, the Intergalactic bounty hunter and the rest of the Star Gladiators would follow Batsu and his own friends away from their meeting place in the Yoyogi Park so that they could head on over to Reika's home in the Aoharu district of the city and stay there for the night before making their way to their temporary new home from tomorrow.

**Lake Yamanaka, Mount Fuji, Japan/ Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress**

Meanwhile at the well-known Lake Yamanaka that was located near the prestigious Mount Fuji of Japan, the Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress had hovered over the middle portion of the lake from within its shrouded stealth state and during the time of the spaceship fortress' resting scenario, Bilstein and his associates were speaking to one another from within the conference room of the ship, discussing on what their plan would be during their stay in the current timeline.

"Now that we have managed to arrive in the year of 1991, the Fourth Empire will be able to take control over this planet and that no one will be able to get in our way" said Bilstein as he and Rain had sat from the left-sided end of the conference table while Bilstein had looked at his associates with his own sharp eye.

"Forgive me for having to speak out about my opinion Lord Bilstein, but why hasn't our group taken the opportunity to attack Tokyo just yet? I mean...their defenses are no match against our superior forces and that we would have no problem in gaining full control over Japan" said Gore as he sat from the right side of the table.

"I agree with Master Gore on his word. Shouldn't we already be making the people of this timeline know of our great and unbeatable presence to them?" said Luca as she sat next to Gore from the right side of the table.

"I'm afraid that an immediate approach to conquest is out of the question you two. I've decided to take a much more different measure of how we're gonna be able to gain control over this world and that it has nothing to do with shedding violence and chaotic destruction" said Bilstein.

"What do you mean by that Lord Bilstein?" said Rai-On as he spoke in a rough voice while sitting from the right side of the table.

"What I mean is that I plan to slowly gain control over this world through not a threatening hand, but rather...through the power of trust and good publicity" said Bilstein.

"Trust and good publicity?" said Vector as he looked on while sitting from the left side of the table.

"Indeed. As you all known...we are many years away from our original timeline and that we're currently in the modern past of the world, in which technology is still in its infancy and that it has yet to grow and evolve into an advanced state. The Fourth Empire has plenty of advanced technology from within its disposal and if we were to show it to the public, they would instantly want to know on how it's made so that they can attempt to copy and use it in their own convenient time" said Bilstein.

"I get it now. You want to gain the trust of the public by showing off our advanced technology to them so that they can make their own lives better with no problem and thus...you'll get no resistance from them in the long run" said Claire as she sat from the left side of the table.

"Exactly my dear Claire and once this happens, the Fourth Empire's influence will slowly spread throughout the entire world until everyone will regard us as their saviors and pledge their everlasting faith and loyalty to us, thus the Fourth Empire will finally gain control over the world and that it won't be long before our influence will spread throughout the far reaches of the galaxy itself, ensuring our dominant victory from within the end" said Bilstein as he spoke in a confident tone towards Claire and the rest of the associates.

"I have to say that's quite a good plan to hear Lord Bilstein, but there's one problem you forgot to take into consideration and that's being your appearance. Do you actually plan on going out into the public from within your current state?" said Kappah in a precise way while sitting down from the right side of the table.

"Not exactly Kappah. I've taken into great consideration the possible problems that might come up from within this ingenious plan and thus, I took the time and opportunity to create an artificial body that'll help me out for my public appearances" said Bilstein.

"An artifical body?" said Prince as he sat from the left side of the table.

"Yes. When I had managed to rebuild our forces after our first defeat, I began preparations for our trip back here into the past and one of the preparations was to create an artifical body that was based upon my old human look. The process took at least two months for me to finish, but it was well worth it as I was able to create the body and keep it in storage via Plasma liquid suspended animation. In due time, I will inhabit the body and use it as a way to mask my true presence from the fools themselves so that I can proceed in planting the seeds of lie and deceit towards the public. Even in my artifical body...I can still use my Plasma Power with no problem and any idiot who tries to stop me will find themselves feeling my unforgiving wrath" said Bilstein.

"That's nice to hear and everything Lord Bilstein, but what about us? How do we fit into your scheme?" said Shaker.

"I'll allow Rain to explain your own parts to you when need be, but know the fact when I say that I intend to have this plan go through and that it will succeed in the end. I expect all of you to ensure the total victory of the Fourth Empire and believe me when I say that I'm quite unforgiving to those of failure. Do I make myself clear?" said Bilstein as he spoke in a strict and sternly voice towards his associates.

"Yes Lord Bilstein" said Rain and everyone else in unison as they nodded in agreement with Bilstein on his statement and that the group was determined to ensure that their leader would be able to carry out his nefarious plan with a great and powerful success.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, one week has passed since the arrival of the Star Gladiators and in the duration of that time, the fighters have been able to adjust from within their stay in the modern timeline of the world. During their own peaceful walk together, Hayato K. and June come across a conference that's taking place outside a well-known Japanese technology building and in due time, the young couple are shocked to see Bilstein in his human form as he and Rain presents the public a Vector bot, showing off its advanced technology and skills to the spectators. From within a post-confrontation, Bilstein explains to Hayato K. and June about his intentions to help Japan expand its technology with his own superior genius and upon knowing of this, the young couple realize that they can't afford to have Bilstein trick the public into thinking that he's a well-intentioned scientist. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	58. Chapter 57: Modern Adaptation

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 3: Nightmare of the Fourth Empire**

**Volume 5: Plasma Crusade**

**Chapter 57: Modern Adaptation**

* * *

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Taiyo District**

Ever since the unexpected sighting of the Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress that occured from last week, the entire city of Tokyo has been talking about the theory of a possible alien invasion and in their own personal thinking, most of the city's residents had felt that Tokyo itself was in danger at the hands of the alleged unknown invaders. Both the local police and the Tokyo Metropolitan Government had found themselves overwhelmed with numerous questions from the public about the unknown spaceship that was supposedly seen by many from within their own time and while they were unable to give a direct explanation about what was going on, the authorities had told the public that there was nothing to worry about and that the sighting of the spaceship was nothing more than a mere hoax that was concocted by clever pranksters in an attempt to place Tokyo into an utter state of panic and confusion.

For Hayato K., June, and the rest of the Star Gladiators, having to arrive in the year of 1991 from within their precise time-travelling manner was something that caught Batsu, Hinata, Kyosuke, Junpei, and Reika off-guard in their own decent time and while the quintet was cautious at first from having to meet the group in their own given chance, they eventually learned about the Star Gladiators' current mission in having to locate and find their enemies of the Fourth Empire so that they could prevent the evil terrorist organization from causing any trouble from within the modern timeline that they were in.

Realizing that they would be stuck in the past for the time being until they were able to defeat the Fourth Empire and find a way to get back home to their own futuristic timeline, the Star Gladiators would acquire a place to stay in their accord thanks to some strings being pulled by Reika and that the fighters themselves would be able to settle in and adjust to their current location without any hesitation or second thought.

In their own personal chance and opportunity, the Star Gladiators would also gain modern day jobs that would help suit their own personalities real well and that the group would use these jobs to not only help out with the bills of their temporary new home, but also to blend in with the public as well so that they could continue their secret mission in having to find and locate the Fourth Empire's current whereabouts.

Hayato K. and Blood would manage to get some jobs in being local bounty hunters for the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department and that the two of them would use their new, yet familiar occupations to capture local criminals and get paid for their strong efforts while June and Ele would get their own jobs in being waitresses for a local restaurant and that their kind and warm-hearted personalities would be loved by the customers who came to the restaurant in their own glance and time.

Saturn would occupy a job as a clerk for a local music department store and despite his odd and unusual look, the popular street performer would go on to be a friendly and well-liked person to the customers that came to the store while Gamof himself would endure the same type of scenario through his own job as a lumberjack for a local tree-logging company and that the alien woodsman would impress both the boss and the workers of the company with his relentless stamina and determination to cut down most of the trees and get any task done with no hesitation or second thought.

Gerelt would get a job in being a part-time chef for a prestigious Japanese restaurant and that the well-renowed Spanish matador would gain the respect of the customers with his own unique trays of Spanish food and treats while Gantetsu would obtain his own job as a local construction worker and that the strong war soldier would help out in the development of new buildings for the district and as for R. Eagle...he would have a job at the Ziggy Amusement Park in being a security guard upon sight and that the modern-day superhero would sometimes partake in special park events from within the weekends and that he would use his alter-ego costume to entertain the people watching him in their own excited time.

Despite the fact that the current timeline they were in was modern and not advanced in its own direct state, the Star Gladiators were able to adapt themselves into living from within the specific timeline and even though the fighters were still unable to figure out on where the Fourth Empire was located from, all of them had hoped for the best that they would be able to get a clue from within their investigation so that they could find and stop the Fourth Empire from succeeding with own its evil plan and ensure the total safety of the modern timeline.

From within a nice and pleasant Monday afternoon around 4:20 P.M., Hayato K. and June were making their way down the right-sided sidewalk of a busy street that was seen from within the northeastern section of the Aoharu special ward's Taiyo district and that the young couple was taking the time in having to speak to each other about their own recent scenarios from today.

While Hayato K. was still in his fighting attire from within his personal time, June was dressed up in her own waitress job attire, which consisted of a white short-sleeve blouse shirt, a pink sleeveless miniskirted jumper-style like dress with a pink apron and the waistline cut underneath the cleavage, and a pair of pink low-heel shoes. Besides that, June also had a red small heart-shaped name tag that was seen upon the upper section of her dress's left strap and that the tag itself had June's name written upon it from within a white signature-like state.

"I have to say that work today was quite hectic at the restaurant Hayato. We had a huge rush of customers coming in so suddenly and that the staff itself had its own hands full in giving the customers what they wanted at the sharpest convenience" said June as she walked alongside with Hayato K. from within her own accord.

"It must've been very tough for you and Ele to handle that many people in your own time June and I can imagine that the two of you were very sore and tired after the entire debacle" said Hayato K. as he spoke in a calm way while having his hands from within his own pants' pocket.

"Indeed we were Hayato and though Ele and I were completely exhausted from having to work so hard at the restaurant from earlier today, both of us knew that we couldn't afford to slack off for much longer and that the two of us would need to prepare ourselves for the next batch of customers that would arrive in due time. What about you Hayato? How has your day been?" said June.

"Pretty fine if you ask me. I was able to help bring in another wanted criminal to Tokyo PD and that I got a hefty amount sum of yen for my latest hard work. I must admit that finding and capturing the specific criminal wasn't exactly an easy task for me to do June and that I faced some unexpected trouble from within my time, but in the end...the criminal was no match against a guy who's had no problem in taking down scumbags like him on a daily basis" said Hayato K. as he explained his own scenario to June.

"That's good to hear Hayato. I'm glad to know that you're able to continue your job in being a bounty hunter and that all of us are working hard to not only ensure our temporary stay from within this timeline, but also to find our enemies and stop them before they get the chance to attack this world" said June.

"Indeed June and even though it's been a week since we came here to 1991, none of us have heard anything about the Fourth Empire and that our sworn enemies have yet to make their move, but when they do, you and I are gonna fight them alongside with our friends and we're gonna make sure that Bilstein and his slimeball crew face inevitable justice in their own wicked time" said Hayato K. as he spoke in a determined manner to June while having a precise glance on his own face.

"Right" said June as she nodded in agreement with her boyfriend on his statement while thinking about the current ordeal that she and her friends were in right now.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Michinoku Technologies Inc.**

A few minutes later from within their personal walking, Hayato K. and June had came across a small crowd of people who were gathering near the main front entrance of a huge white building which was known to many as the main headquarters of Michinoku Technologies Inc. and that this specific designation had a strong reputation throughout most of the country in being a place where new technologies were being made and that the hard-working scientists of the company had sought to advance both computers and artificial intelligence so that they could help evolve Japan and the rest of the world through the use of their own advanced technology.

To the young couple's own sight, they saw that the crowd was standing in front of a small custom-built stage that lied next to the front right-sided grassy area of the building and that the stage itself had a brown podium from its middle section, a couple of chairs that lied from the back, and an unknown display from its left side which was currently covered with a long black sheet.

"Looks like something's going on over there right now Hayato. What do you think it is?" said June as she saw the specific crowd of people with her own eyes.

"I have no clue on that question there June, but I'm quite interested to find out on what the gathering is about. Let's go check it out" said Hayato K. in a confident way.

"Right" said June as she nodded in agreement with Hayato K. on his own statement and from there, the young couple had made their way over to the specific crowd of gathered people so that they could get to and stand from the middle portion of the crowd's area without any hesitation or problem, enabling them to look at the specific custom stage from their own opportunity and chance.

Within time, Hayato K., June, and the rest of the spectators saw that a middle-aged Japanese man had came onto the stage from its right-sided entrance and that the specific man, who looked to be in his late 40s while having short black hair, sharp blue eyes, and a black business suit attire, had stood behind the podium in his own opportunity while a few Japanese men dressed in their own black business suits had came upon the stage as well so that they could sit down upon the chairs that stood from the stage's back section.

"Ladies and gentlemen...I welcome each and every one of you to this special presentation from today. My name is Subaru Michinoku and I'm the CEO and chairman of Michinoku Technologies Incorporation. Since the company's inception in 1974, we've sought to create and improve the technology that our country uses so that we can share our achievements with the rest of the world and show everyone our own technical prowess. Through the studying and hard-work that comes from within Michinoku Technologies Inc., scientists have been able to think and deliever many ideas into reality that have proven to be quite successful in their own time and from today, another idea shall be brought into the fabric of reality itself. I like for all of you to meet a scientist whose intellectual genius is surprisingly high and though he comes from a foreign country, he's willing to show us a small portion of the work that he has been able to build and construct from within his own personal time. Please give a warm reception for Dr. Edward Bilstein and his daughter, Rain" said the specific middle-aged Japanese man as he identified himself in an instant while introducing the specific guests to the standing crowd.

"Bilstein?!" said Hayato K. and June in shock upon hearing their sworn enemy's name being called out so suddenly.

As Mr. Michinoku had said that last announcement to the public and left the podium in an instant so that he could sit down upon a chair that was located from the stage's back section, two people had made their way onto the custom-built stage from its right-sided entrance and that the two specific people, who consisted of a middle-aged Caucasian man and a young Caucasian woman, had came towards the middle portion of the stage so that they could stand and face the clapping crowd in their own time, in which the middle-aged Caucasian man had stood behind the podium while the young Caucasian woman had stood a few feet away next to him from his standing position's right side.

The middle-aged Caucasian man's description was that of a scientific genius who looked to be in his late 40s and that he had short brown hair, black wireframe glasses, and sharp blue eyes. His casual attire was a brown business suit, which consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt, a brown long-sleeve business jacket, brown business pants, black socks, and a pair of black business shoes. The specific middle-aged Caucasian man was none other than Bilstein himself and that he had managed to place himself from within his artifical body so that he would be able to go into the public without any hesitation or problem.

As for Rain...the vain blonde was dressed in her own casual attire, which consisted of a white long-sleeve blouse shirt, a white long-sleeve dress jacket, a white short business skirt, white stockings, and a pair of white high-heel shoes.

Upon clapping in their own accord so that they could welcome both Bilstein and Rain upon the stage, the gathered crowd would soon stop from within their action so that they could allow Bilstein to speak towards them from within his own given opportunity of the afternoon itself.

"Greetings and salutations upon this fine Monday afternoon everyone. My name is Dr. Edward Bilstein and this is young daughter, Rain. I am a scientific genius who comes from Berlin, Germany and that I've spent most of my life researching various studies of technology and science so that I can help advance it to the next level of its own evolution. Most of you may not have heard of me in your own accord and it's because I tend to stay away from the light of the public so that I can fully concentrate on the hard work that I've devoted myself to. In fact...I come from a long family line of scientists who sought to gain recognition for their unspoken contributions to science itself and while my family has been unable to do so through personal circumstances, I seek to be the first in showing the entire world the strong and unrivaled genius that the Bilstein legacy has in its own perceptive sight. Upon reaching a strong milestone from within my efforts, I decided to travel here to Tokyo, Japan so that I could meet with Mr. Michinoku of his company and show him the progress of the work that I've made. Suffice to say...Mr. Michinoku was quite impressed to see my accomplishments and that he has made a deal with me in having to join his company so that I can share with him the ideas and information that I managed to gather and gain in my own precise time. I shall now show you an example of my remarkable work and I'm certain that all of you will have the same surprised expressions that Mr. Michinoku had when he first saw it with his own two eyes. Rain?" said Bilstein as he spoke to the public from within his calm state before turning his glance over to Rain so that he could look at her with a precise expression on his own face.

"Yes father" said Rain as she nodded in agreement upon realizing of what her father had wanted her to do and not wasting a second from within sight, the vain blonde had went over to where the shrouded display had stood from so that she could immediately take off the long black sheet and reveal the specific display to the crowd.

When Hayato K. and June saw the specific display with their own eyes, the two of them had gasped in complete shock as they saw that the display was none other than a black Vector bot and that the robot itself had looked to be in a deactivated state as it stood still from within a calm and silent manner while not having a Plasma Gun with it, causing most of the crowd to make some surprised gasps and expressions on their own faces in having to see such a robot in their own given opportunity.

"Ladies and gentlemen...I now present to you the Vector bot: a highly-advanced robot who has a self-evolution awareness system built into its main circuits and that it holds many abilities from within its own accord. Most of you may have skepticism from within your minds right now in thinking that such a creation possess no such thing, but I assure you that what I'm saying is the truth and to ensure that you believe me, I shall display my claim to you through the use of my robot's own ability" said Bilstein as he made his way over to where Rain and the Vector bot had stood from so that he could flip a small black switch that was behind the Vector bot's neck and immediately activate it with no hesitation or second thought.

From there, the Vector bot had came into immediate activation from within its own time and that its red X-shaped visor had glowed brightly red in an instant, showing the fact that the robot was now functioning to everyone's own sight.

"Now then my creation...state to these people on who you are and what your purpose is" said Bilstein as he spoke to the Vector bot in a precise tone while standing next to his daughter from the Vector bot's right side.

"As you wish Dr. Bilstein. I am a Vector bot: a highly-advanced robot who possess self-awareness and morals that separate right from wrong. I was created for the sole purpose of helping the human race and ensuring that nothing bad happens to them. I have many abilities and techniques from within my complex memory system and I intend to use them for the benefit and safety of mankind" said the Vector bot as it spoke in a sharp robotic voice to the public.

While most of the crowd had made some impressed gasps and expressions on their faces in having to hear the Vector bot's explanation with their own detection, Hayato K. and June had held some sternly glances on their faces as the young couple knew the real reason of a Vector bot's existence and that they couldn't believe the fact that Bilstein was lying to the public about his creation's sole purpose.

"I'm glad to hear of it my Vector bot. To prove to everyone that you know the difference between right and wrong, please recite Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics" said Bilstein.

"As you wish Dr. Bilstein. Law #1: A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. Law #2: A robot must obey any orders given to it by human beings, except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. Law #3: A robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law" said the Vector bot as it recited Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics with no problem.

"Excellent my Vector bot. You have showed these people that you know the laws of robotics real well and that you intend to not break any one of them in the near future. One more test shall be displayed for our crowd and it'll involve the use of your own abilities. Are you ready?" said Bilstein.

"Yes I am Dr. Bilstein" said the Vector bot.

"Good. Initiate your mobility system and take a walk to the other side of the stage before turning around and coming back here to your current standing position" said Bilstein.

"As you wish Dr. Bilstein" said the Vector bot as it acknowledged Bilstein's current command and from there, the robot would proceed in moving itself from its current standing position so that it could take the time to walk to the right side of the custom-built stage, displaying its walking properties to the spectating crowd and upon managing to make its way to the right side of the stage, the Vector bot would waste no time in heading back to its last standing position so that it could place itself back into its prepared position without any problem.

From within the conclusion of the Vector bot's walking ability, the crowd had clapped and cheered in an excited and happy way as they were impressed by the unique mobility that came from the Vector bot and that the spectators themselves had wondered on what else it could do from within its own given time.

"Well done my Vector bot. You have showed us a small portion of your potential capabilities and proved to everyone from today that your advanced A.I. is nothing more than a mere glimpse of a possible future where robots and humans can co-exist and work with one another in an advanced technological state of true peace and harmony. Your work is now done my good friend. Place yourself into sleep mode until you're needed once more" said Bilstein as he spoke to the Vector bot in a satisfied and proud way.

"Understood Dr. Bilstein" said the Vector bot as it heard Bilstein's command and from there, the robot had proceeded to shut itself down in an instant so that it could enable Bilstein to flip the small switch behind its neck and fully deactivate it from within his own calm opportunity.

"Ladies and gentlemen...I hope that all of you have enjoyed witnessing such an amazing display from a genius like Dr. Bilstein and that all of us can consider the possibility of having Vector bots helping us in the not-too-far future. The good doctor had told me that it would take a few months before he could create another Vector bot in his own time and opportunity, but my company and I are willing to help shed off much of that duration and assist Dr. Bilstein to create not one, but plenty of Vector bots in our own sharpest chance. Besides that...Dr. Bilstein has given us plenty of unique and fascinating ideas that revolve around technology itself and we hope to utilize and make each of those ideas come into reality from within the future. With Dr. Bilstein's generous help towards us, Michinoku Technologies Inc. plans to ensure the advancement of technology and see to it that we're able to provide relief and comfort to not only Japan, but also to the rest of the world as well" said Mr. Michinoku as he got up from his chair so that he could immediately join up with Bilstein and Rain from their current standing position upon the custom-built stage and speak to the crowd at the given chance of his own accord.

While the spectators from within the crowd had cheered and clapped in excitement from having to hear that direct announcement from Mr. Michinoku, Hayato K. and June had continued to hold some sternly frowns upon their faces in having to see that Bilstein and Rain were able to win the crowd over through the use of the Vector bot exhibition and the young couple had realized in their own minds that they couldn't afford to have their enemy get the advantage over them from within their current ordeal.

Later on in the afternoon around 5:34 P.M. during the sunset that was seen throughout most of the city, Bilstein and Rain had left the Michinoku Technologies Inc. main building from its front entrance and that the father-daughter duo were making their way down the stone steps of the entrance so that they could prepare to leave the direct area of where the building was located from and be off in their own personal time, but before they could do such an action at the given chance, the two of them saw that Hayato K. and June had stood a few feet away from the ground section of the building's main entrance and that the young couple had continued to hold their sternly expressions on their faces as they were determined to figure out on what their enemies were up to in their own supposed manner.

Upon seeing Hayato K. and June with his own sight, Bilstein had made a small smirk on his face as he was quite surprised to see his enemies in such an unexpected manner and that the cyborg tyrant/mad scientist had came to the bottom ground of the stone steps so that he and Rain could stop from within their own tracks and stand a sweep distance away from the young couple during the afternoon scenario of the impromptu tense confrontation.

"Why if it isn't my good friends Hayato Kanzaki and June Lin Milliam. I must say that I'm surprised to see the two of you here and I have no doubt that your friends had came along with you to this timeline as well. Am I correct?" said Bilstein.

"Yes you are Bilstein and my friends and I weren't gonna allow you to have your way in coming to this timeline and corrupting it with your own evil. We were able to make our own trip here to 1991 and was successful in following you and your Fourth Empire with no problem getting in our way" said Hayato K. as he spoke in a sternly tone towards Bilstein.

"Just what exactly are you up to Bilstein? By now...you and your scumbag group would be attacking this city and forcing everyone to acknowledge your pathetic presence as their new leader" said June as she spoke to Bilstein from within her own sternly tone.

"That would've normally been the case in the past my dear June, but after my last defeat to you and your worthless friends, I've decided to take a much more different approach to how I will gain full control over this world and it's gonna be through the use of my generous contributions to the public" said Bilstein.

"Generous contributions?" said Hayato K. in a surprised yet suspicious way upon hearing that statement from Bilstein.

"Yes. As you know by now...all of us are currently in a time period of which technology is still in its infancy and that it has yet to evolve and advanced into the state that we all know about back in our own timeline. Upon realizing that these people could use some much-needed help from within their own time and chance, I decided to go out of my way in showing them the technology that I currently possess and through the use of this artifical human body, I'm able to explain myself to the public without bringing much trouble upon myself and the rest of my group" said Bilstein.

"I get it now. You're trying to earn the trust of the public by showing them our timeline's technology and claiming that you were the one who made it, thus you'll gain much popularity and be regarded as a great scientist to most people. Am I right?" said Hayato K. in a precise way.

"Indeed you are Mr. Kanzaki and once the fools start thinking of me as being a superior scientific genius, my influence will spread like wildfire throughout the countries of the world until I'm regarded as the superior authority of science and that the public itself will consider me in being one of the the greatest intellectual minds to ever exist, thus I'll gain control over the world and ensure the Fourth Empire's inevitable legacy" said Bilstein.

"There's no way in the world that we'll allow you to go through with your evil plan. We'll stop you before you get the chance to do such a despicable thing" said June in an outraged state upon hearing that explanation from Bilstein.

"And how exactly are you gonna do that June? Do you and Hayato plan on attacking me right here and now, cause if you are, you'll only be bringing much trouble to yourselves and I highly doubt that you would want to get some unnecessary heat from the local police" said Bilstein as he spoke in a confident way.

"And besides that...having to tell the authorities about who we really are wouldn't exactly be a smart idea, for the last thing you want is to have everyone believe that you're a deranged nutcase who needs to be thrown into the loony bin for their own good" said Rain as she spoke in an arrogant way while crossing her arms from within the process of her talking.

Upon hearing those direct statements from both Bilstein and Rain with their own detection, Hayato K. and June had made some frustrated glances upon their faces as they realized that the father-daughter duo was right about their words and that the young couple couldn't afford to risk endangering themselves and the rest of their friends from within the given chance of their own tough predicament.

"I assure you two that I have no intention of causing any destruction to this world and that I only seek to help advance its technology so that the people living here is able to get better in their own decent yet pathetic lives. If this conversation is done, Rain and I must be on our way" said Bilstein as he spoke in a determined manner to the young couple and from there, the cyborg tyrant/mad scientist and the vain blonde had proceeded to walk past Hayato K. and June so that the two of them could leave the specific area of where the Michinoku Technologies Inc. building was located from, but before the father-daughter duo could depart in their own state from the left direction of the path that they were on, Hayato K. had immediately called out to them in an instant so that he could get their attention in his own precise time.

"Hold it right there" said Hayato K. as he and June had quickly turned around from their current standing positions so that they could look at Bilstein and Rain with in their own bold sight.

Upon hearing Hayato K.'s surprising shout towards them, Bilstein and Rain had immediately stopped from within their walking so that the two of them could turn around in their own glance from a short distance away and look at Hayato K. without any hesitation or second thought, wanting to figure out on what the Intergalactic bounty hunter had to say to them from within his own given chance.

"You may have fooled everyone into thinking that you're a well-intentioned scientist who wants to help advance technology in your own accord and state, but rest assured when I say that my friends and I are gonna expose you for being the fraud that you truly are and that you and the rest of the Fourth Empire will face inevitable defeat in the near future Bilstein" said Hayato K. as he and June had looked at Bilstein and Rain with some determined expressions on their faces.

As Bilstein had heard that statement from Hayato K. in his own detection, the cyborg tyrant/mad scientist had made a small chuckle on his face as he was amused at having to see his enemies' comedic determination to battle against his evil organization and that Bilstein himself had decided to counter Hayato K.'s claim with his own word.

"He he he. I find your stupidity to be quite amusing Mr. Kanzaki and I while I would normally argue about how your effors will be in complete vain, I'm afraid that I don't have time for such trivial things. Whether you like it or not...this world will soon belong to the Fourth Empire and that all will yield before our great and unstoppable might. Until then my naive adversaries" said Bilstein as he spoke to Hayato K. and June in his own direct manner and from there, the cyborg tyrant/mad scientist had immediately left the area with Rain so that they could head back to their own secluded home without any hesitation or second thought.

Upon seeing Bilstein and Rain leave in their own precise sight, Hayato K. and June had made some frustrated sighs on their faces as the two of them knew that having to stop Bilstein from going through with his nefarious ambition wasn't gonna be an easy job for them to do and that the young couple had wondered on how they would be able to succeed from within their own trying efforts.

"Things just took an unexpected turn for the worse, eh Hayato?" said June as she looked at Hayato K. in a frustrated yet concerned way.

"Indeed they have June and unless we find some way to expose Bilstein's true intentions to the public, that psycho's gonna be able to have the whole world on his own evil side. We need to head home immediately so that we can speak to the others and tell them on what just happened from today" said Hayato K. as he spoke to June from within a determined tone.

"Right. Let's get going Hayato" said June as she nodded in agreement with her boyfriend on his statement and from there, the young couple had proceeded to leave the ground confrontation area that was located in front of the Michinoku Technologies Inc. main building so that they could waste no time in heading back to their own home with no hesitation or second thought.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Ryokan Guest House**

Later that night around 7:02 P.M. at a huge brown ryokan guest house that was seen from within a forest-like outskirt area which was located outside the Aoharu special ward of Tokyo from its northeastern section, Hayato K., June, Ele, Saturn, Gamof, and Gerelt were taking the time to speak to each other from inside the living room portion of the traditional Japanese-like home and that the six fighters were discussing on what their next move should be in their own current time while sitting down from upon the living room's tatami floor in front of a brown medium-sized traditional Japanese sitting table which lied from the middle section of the room itself and during the gathering, the group was having cups of warm green tea in their own personal time together.

"You're saying that Bilstein was in an artifical human body and that he was presenting one of his Vector bots to a crowd of spectators from today?" said Gerelt as he looked on in a surprised manner upon hearing an explanation that came from Hayato K. and during the conversation, the well-renowed Spanish matador had sat down from the right side of the sitting table along with Saturn and Gamof while being dressed in his own casual attire, which consisted of a red long-sleeve dress shirt, a pair of black dress pants, black socks, and a pair of black dress shoes.

"Yes he was Gerelt and to know the fact that people think he's a great genius is something that should make all of us worry in our own time. The last thing that any of us need is for Bilstein to manipulate the entire public into thinking that he's a kind-hearted scientist, when in reality he's actually an evil heartless monster" said Hayato K. as he sat next to June and Ele from the left side of the sitting table while drinking some of his green tea.

"But how exactly are we gonna be able to expose him Hayato? None of us don't have any proof of his true intentions and even if we try to get some, we still don't have a clue on where the Fourth Empire's Galactic Fortress is located from" said Ele in a concerned tone while being dressed in the same type of waitress job attire that June had wore and that she also had a red small heart-shaped name tag that was seen upon the upper section of her dress's left strap, having her name written upon it from within a white signature-like state.

"Even if that was so...we can't just throw in the towel that easily Ele. Somehow in someway...Bilstein is bound to slip up from within his plan and once he does...we'll take immediate action and show the entire public that Bilstein is nothing more than an evil mad scientist who's out to gain control over the world" said June as she took the time to drink a small portion of her own cup of green tea.

"I agree with June on her statement there. Bilstein may have the advantage against us at the moment, but us Star Gladiators are gonna fight back and show that joker that he can't get away with lying to those innocent people" said Saturn as he spoke from within a confident way.

"Gamo! And besides that...we'll see to it that his Fourth Empire gets defeated along with him so that this world has nothing to fear about in the near future" said Gamof as he agreed with Saturn on his statement.

Upon hearing those statements from her own friends, Ele had nodded in agreement with them in an instant and felt from within her own heart and spirit that the group would somehow be able to discredit Bilstein's fake image to the public so that they could prevent him from spreading his lies to them in his own personal manner and state.

Later on in the night around the time of 12:20 A.M., Ele was sleeping in a calm and decent way from inside her own washitu (traditional Japanese-style room) bedroom which was located from upon the upstairs section of the ryokan guest house and that the cheerful gymnast girl was dressed in a light blue sleeveless babydoll nightgown from within sight while having her long navy blue hair flowing down upon her back. As Ele had lied down under the sheets of a white futon (Japanese bedding), she couldn't help but twist and turn from within her sleep as sweat had started to come down from her forehead and that Ele herself had started to make a painful moan on her face as she was having an unexpected nightmare from within her own innocent mind.

From within the sequence of the nightmare, which happened to be none other than a specific past event, Ele, who was dressed in her personal attire, had found herself running down the right-sided sidewalk of a damaged city street alongside with Dr. Blaine as the two of them were attempting to escape from a burning futuristic-like city that was located on planet Zeta and from within their own desperate sprint, Ele and Dr. Blaine had heard a harsh mixture of people screaming and things exploding as both of them knew that the Fourth Empire was attacking their hometown without any hesitation or second thought.

"Dr. Blaine, this is terrible! The entire city is being destroyed by the Fourth Empire. What are we gonna do?" cried Ele as she looked on in a frightened way while continuing her desperate sprint with Dr. Blaine.

"Don't worry Ele. I'm sure that the Zeta authorities are doing their best to fight back against the Fourth Empire's destructive forces, but I'm uncertain on whether or not they'll be able to defeat them in their own opportunity. You and I need to escape this ordeal as soon as possible so that we don't fall victim to this senseless rampage" said Dr. Blaine as he spoke in a determined tone towards Ele and upon hearing that statement from her mentor, Ele had nodded in agreement with Dr. Blaine on his word and knew that the two of them had to escape the devastating carnage that was taking place from within their hometown on planet Zeta.

Within time, the duo had managed to get to a specific right-sided blue hoverbus station that was located from within the specific area of the city that they were currently in and upon managing to head into the hoverbus station through its main front entrance so that they could rest from their constant running, Ele and Dr. Blaine saw that a huge crowd of innocent people were standing within the middle area of the hoverbus station's main front section, crying and yelling out in a desperate manner as all of them had sought to escape the destruction that was happening from within the city.

"Please calm down everyone. There's no need for any of you to throw a ruckus. The last hoverbus that's stationed here has plenty of room for those trying to escape, so we need for all of you to remain calm and prepare to enter into the hoverbus from within an orderly fashion" said a young Caucasian man who stood in front of the entire crowd from its right-sided section while being dressed in a blue futuristic Zetanian police officer uniform and that the specific lead officer's comrades were attempting to keep the rowdy crowd under control in their own decent yet determined time.

"Looks like we made it Dr. Blaine" said Ele as she made a sigh of relief on her face in seeing that she and Dr. Blaine had gotten to the hoverbus station in time.

"Indeed we have Ele and it's safe to say that we're gonna be able to escape from our problem" said Dr. Blaine as he made a relieved expression on his own face.

While Ele had nodded in agreement with Dr. Blaine on his statement, an unexpected explosion had suddenly took place at a distant location which was seen not too far from where the hoverbus station had lied from and that the explosion itself had caused the station to shake in a small yet violent manner, causing Ele, Dr. Blaine, and the rest of the citizens from within the station to fall to the ground in their own surprised state while making some horrified gasps on their faces in having to detect and feel the explosion through their own shocked time.

"What in the world was that?" said Ele as she looked on in a surprised yet worried way while getting back up from the ground along with Dr. Blaine and the rest of the citizens.

"I'm not exactly sure Ele, but something tells me that our situation has gotten much worse" said Dr. Blaine as he looked on in his own sternly glance.

Just then, another Zetanian police officer had entered into the hoverbus station through its left-sided main front entrance and that the specific officer had held a frustrated glance on his face as he immediately spoke out to the lead commanding Zetanian officer in his own desperate time.

"Sir, we have a critical emergency! The Fourth Empire's forces have broken through our last line of defense and are now making their way through this area" cried the specific Zetanian police officer as he looked on in his own worried sight.

"Say what?!" said the leading Zetanian police officer as he spoke in a shocked way upon hearing that statement from his fellow comrade.

When the crowd of innocent people had heard that direct statement from the specific Zetanian police officer, all of them had began to scream and panic in an instant as they realized that they were in immediate danger at the hands of the Fourth Empire's incoming forces and that the frightened people had wasted no time in getting through and running past the Zetanian police officers so that they could attempt to head to a specific place in the station which held the last stationed hoverbus.

"Please calm down! Don't rush" said the leading Zetanian police officer as he and his men had tried to keep order from within the chaos itself.

"Dr. Blaine, we need to get going and escape right now while we still can" said Ele as she looked at Dr. Blaine in a worried manner, but to Ele's own surprised shock, she saw that Dr. Blaine was looking at the left-sided main entrance of the hoverbus station with a sternly glance on his face, causing the cheerful gymnast girl to make a concerned expression on her own face as she wondered on what Dr. Blaine was up to from within his personal accord.

"Dr. Blaine...?" said Ele as she looked on in her own worried way.

"Ele...I want you to listen very carefully to me. I need for you to take this special disk and not lose it at all costs. You must travel to Earth as soon as possible and head to a place called Neo Tokyo so that you can get in contact with a person named Hayato Kanzaki, who happens to be a Star Gladiator that was involved in the defeat of the Fourth Empire from last year. Give him the disk when you meet up with him at the given chance Ele. It's very important that he learns of its contents so that he and his fellow Star Gladiators can have the advantage against the Fourth Empire and ensure the safety of the entire universe" said Dr. Blaine as he looked at Ele with a serious glance on his face while using his right hand to pull out a specific black floppy disk from his pants' right pocket so that he could give it to Ele without any hesitation or second thought.

"You want me to travel to Earth all alone? Aren't you coming with me?" said Ele as she spoke in a concerned state upon hearing that statement from Dr. Blaine while holding the floppy disk with her own right hand.

"I'm afraid that I can't Ele. The Fourth Empire's forces are threatening the only chance that these innocent people have of escaping from them, so in order to help out, I'll attempt to draw away those forces from here and ensure that the last hoverbus is able to get away in its own opportunity" said Dr. Blaine as he spoke in a grim yet determined tone to Ele.

"You can't do that Dr. Blaine! You'll endanger yourself if you attempt to initiate such a crazy stunt! Please come with me and let the authorities deal with the Fourth Empire" cried Ele as she looked on in a shocked and frightened manner upon hearing Dr. Blaine's unexpected yet dangerous plan while placing the specific floppy disk into her shorts' right pocket.

"As much as I would want to come with you to Earth...I'm afraid that I can't do such a thing Ele. It's because of me that the Fourth Empire is attacking Zeta right now and though I can't stop them with my own two hands, the least I can do is to help ensure the escape of not only you, but also the innocent people who are caught from within the crossfire of this conflict" said Dr. Blaine.

"But Dr. Blaine..." said Ele in an emotional way while her eyes had started to turn watery in an instant.

Upon seeing that Ele had became very emotional from within his own sight, Dr. Blaine had made a sorrowful look on his face as he realized that the cheerful gymnast girl didn't want to see him go through his impromptu dangerous plan and deciding that he needed to help her out in his own precise time, Dr. Blaine had immediately hugged Ele in an instant, causing Ele to make a surprised gasp on her own face in having to endure the unexpected hug from her mentor in her own personal time.

"Ele...I thank you for being a kind and warm-hearted assistant to me in my work and helping me realize the error of my own ways. You may not know of it, but it's because of you that I was able to change my life around in the past and realize that holding hatred in your heart and spirit is not the key to solving life's own problems. As far as I'm concerned...you're an angel who holds a bright shining light in her own gentle heart and that you're destined to do great things in the future" said Dr. Blaine as he looked at Ele in a decent state while having a small smile on his own face.

"Doctor..." said Ele as she spoke in a touched state upon hearing that statement from Dr. Blaine with her own detection.

"Thank you my young friend, and...good-bye" said Dr. Blaine as he said his last words to Ele in his own given chance and from there, Dr. Blaine had immediately broke off his hug from Ele so that he could waste no time in running out of the hoverbus station from its left-sided main front entrance, determined to confront the rampaging forces of the Fourth Empire without any hesitation or second thought so that he could ensure the safety escape of Ele and the rest of the innocent people.

"No! Dr. Blaine!" cried Ele as she saw that her mentor left the station in such a surprising way and that she had tried to go after him in her own desperate state, but before she could do such an action, the leading Zetanian police officer had immediately stopped Ele without any warning by immediately grabbing her from behind via a restraining position so that he could prevent her from leaving the station in his own determined watch.

"Let me go!" cried Ele as she struggled to break free from the leading Zetanian police officer.

"I can't do that. Your friend is giving us the chance to make our escape right here and now. We can't afford to have his sacrifice be in vain" said the leading Zetanian police officer as he began to drag an emotionally-angered Ele away from the main front section of the hoverbus station via its right direction so that he could get her to the specific location of where the hoverbus was located from and ensure her precise escape from the present danger of the Fourth Empire's destructive forces.

"No! Let me go! Please!" cried Ele as she began to have tears come down her own face while struggling to break free from the leading Zetanian police officer.

As Ele had heard a harsh combination of deadly explosions and random screaming that was coming from directly outside the hoverbus station, the cheerful gymnast girl had clenched her teeth in an angered yet frustrated way as she realized that she could no longer help Dr. Blaine out and that the chances of saving him was now out of the window itself.

"Dr. Blaine...Dr. Blaine!" yelled Ele as she made an emotional scream on her face upon knowing that her friend and mentor was now gone from her own sight and that the scenario itself had left Ele completely destroyed from within her own personal spirit.

When the nightmare sequence had ended in an instant, Ele had made a small yet horrifying gasp on her face as she immediately shot up from her own futon without any hesitation and that the cheerful gymnast girl had held a frightened yet exhausted expression on her face as she panted very heavily from upon her upright position while having a strong amount of sweat come down from her own forehead.

As Ele had used her right hand to wipe off some of the sweat that came from her forehead, she made a tired and painful sigh on her face as she couldn't help but be shaken at the concept of having to go through such a terrible dream and that the cheerful gymnast girl had tried to recover from the scenario that she was put through in her own personal time.

A few minutes later, Ele had stood upon the outside wooden porch of the ryokan guest house's huge backyard in her own personal accord and that the cheerful gymnast girl had took the time to drink a warm cup of green tea while looking at the full moon and bright stars that were seen from within the calm night itself.

Just then, an unexpected voice had caught Ele off-guard from within her own sight and that the cheerful gymnast girl didn't expect to hear anyone speak out to her from within her personal scenario of the peaceful night.

"Not able to sleep in your own time Ele?" said June's voice.

When Ele had heard June's voice and turned her glance around to look, she saw that June had slowly approached her from the ryokan guest house's left-sided back door and that the British Chinese gymnast had held a small smile on her face while being dressed in her own bedroom attire, which consisted of a pink short-sleeve nightshirt that stretched all the way to her thighs and that June herself was wearing a pink bra and panties underneath the specific nightshirt while having her long brown hair flowing down upon her back.

"June...I didn't know that you were still awake. I thought that you had gone to sleep with Hayato" said Ele as she looked at June in a calm yet surprised way.

"I was asleep for the time being, but I had to immediately get up so that I could use the bathroom as soon as possible. Afterwards...I heard someone out here and decided to investigate, managing to find you here in my own opportunity. As I said before...are you having trouble sleeping?" said June as she approached and stood next to Ele from her left side so that she could talk to her without any hesitation or second thought.

"You could say something like that. I had woken up very suddenly after experiencing a terrible nightmare and that I needed to get some fresh air and green tea in order to cool down my nerves" said Ele.

"You had a nightmare?" said June as she looked at Ele in a surprised yet concerned way.

"Yes I did and it revolved around me having to remember my desperate escape from the Fourth Empire's forces back on planet Zeta. Just thinking about how Dr. Blaine had given up his own life just to ensure the escape of myself and a couple of innocent people is something that still haunts my very soul and even though I try my best to continue living on his behalf...I still can't help but have regret in my heart upon thinking that Dr. Blaine had lost his life all because of me" said Ele as she looked down in a depressed way while having an emotional glance on her own face.

As June had heard that statement from Ele and saw the depressed glance that was on the face of the cheerful gymnast girl, she made a small frown on her own face as she easily understood the inner pain that Ele was going through right now and that June herself had decided to speak to Ele upon the manner in her own decent time from within the conversation of the night.

"I can understand on what you're going through right now Ele and that it can be hard to forget the tragedy of the past itself. In fact...I've been in your shoes when it comes to this direct issue itself and that I almost ended my own life because of it" said June.

"You almost ended your own life?" said Ele as she looked at June in a shocked way upon hearing that direct statement from her.

"Yes. You see...when all of us had managed to defeat Bilstein and the Fourth Empire from last year, I was quite happy to know that our struggle against them was finally over, but at the same time, I was also emotionally depressed in knowing that I had ended my father's life with my own two hands. Though Hayato and the others said that I did the right thing in saving my father from Bilstein's evil grip, I still couldn't get over the fact that I had killed my own father and that I couldn't fathom the possibility of having to live with such guilt. Unknown to the others, I had dwelled within suicidal thoughts after the battle and in my own grim opportunity, I tried to kill myself with a drug overdose, but somehow...Hayato was able to find out on what I was doing and had managed to stop me before I could go through with my attempt. From within my emotional state, I had argued with Hayato about the matter and told him that I had nothing else to live for after killing my father, but Hayato had argued back in his own time and said that killing myself wasn't gonna make my parents happy in the end and that both of them would've wanted me to live and continue having a normal and peaceful life. Also...Hayato had said that he, Saturn, Gamof, and the others were my family now and that they would take care of me and see to it that I was able to overcome the ordeal that I went through during the battle against Bilstein and the Fourth Empire.

Upon hearing those kind words from Hayato, I immediately broke down and being crying non-stop, which caused Hayato to hug and comfort me in his own time, telling me that everything was gonna be okay and that we were gonna be able to get through this together. From that moment on...I vowed to myself that I would continue to live with a strong hope and be with Hayato and my friends so that I could have a peaceful life and ensure that my parents would be very proud and happy for me. Ele...you have to do the same thing and live in your own happy manner for Dr. Blaine. He wouldn't want you to dwell upon the past and instead...would want you to fully live your life and enjoy the wonders that you have yet to see and discover. As long as you have both your pure determination from within your heart and your friends alongside with you...you're bound to overcome the problem and ensure that you're able to gain true victory and happiness in the end. Do you understand on what I'm saying Ele?" said June as she spoke to Ele in a calm and kind-hearted way while placing her right hand upon Ele's left shoulder.

When Ele had heard that statement from June with her own detection, she had made an emotional yet gentle smile on her face as she knew that the British Chinese gymnast was right about her direct word towards her and that the cheerful gymnast girl had sought to overcome her past depression of Dr. Blaine's death so that she could become a much stronger and better person in her own given time and chance.

"Yes I do June and through your own gentle and kind-hearted words to me, I now realize that I can't afford to let my tragic past get the best of me. You're absolutely right in saying that Dr. Blaine wouldn't want me to continue thinking about how he had died and instead...would want me to move on and continue living for him and for my parents. It may seem difficult for me to do upon sight, but I'm certain that I can overcome my past fear and see to it that I have a bright and shiny future for myself. Thank you very much for helping me get back on track June" said Ele as she looked at June in a grateful way while continuing to hold her emotional smile on her face.

"Think nothing of it Ele. I just wanted to make sure that you be able to focus on the task at hand and help us in our battle against Bilstein and the Fourth Empire. None of us can ill-afford to hesitate when the time comes and that we need to do our best when it comes to defeating our opponents. Let's see to it that we achieve our hard-fought victory against our enemies and ensure the safety of this timeline, okay?" said June.

"Right" said Ele as she nodded in agreement with June on her statement and that the cheerful gymnast girl had sought to do her own best in having to aid June and the rest of the Star Gladiators from within their current battle against Bilstein and the Fourth Empire.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Taiyo District**

The next day around 1:14 P.M., Ele was making her way down the right-sided portion of a pedestrian street that was located in the northeastern section of the Taiyo district and that the cheerful gymnast girl was dressed in her waitress job attire while riding a restaurant-issued pink bicycle that held a medium-sized metal food delivery box from its upper back section and that the box itself, which was currently locked and sealed, had emanated a fresh smell of recently-baked pies through the use of its side holes, indicating the fact that Ele was making a delivery to a specific address from within the area that she was in.

As Ele had continued her peaceful ride down the specific pedestrian street that she was on, the cheerful gymnast girl had noticed that an unexpected situation was taking place not too far from where she was coming to and that the situation had involved three rough Japanese thugs attacking an innocent young Japanese man upon the middle portion of the pedestrian street while a fourth Japanese thug had held a struggling young Japanese woman in his custody against her own free will.

"Uh oh. Looks like trouble" said Ele in her mind as she saw the specific scenario take place before her very own eyes and that the cheerful gymnast girl was determined to do something about it from within the given chance of her own opportunity.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" cried the young Japanese woman as she struggled to break free from the fourth Japanese thug's custody grip against her while looking on in a helpless and frustrated state upon seeing the young Japanese man getting beat up in a merciless way by the harsh kicks that came from the three Japanese thugs.

"Sorry honey, but I'm afraid that we have to teach your weak boyfriend a lesson about having to get in our way" said the first Japanese thug as he and his friends had continually kicked the front and back sections of the young Japanese man's body and that the victim himself had curled up into a ball-like state upon the ground so that he could attempt to protect himself from the constant barrage of kicks that were brought upon him by the ruthless Japanese thugs.

"That's right. All we wanted was to say hello and get to know you a bit better, but this loser had to go and act like a tough guy to us, having no clue that he would get the living crap beat out of him by us" said the second Japanese thug.

"Don't worry though. We promise to not bruise him up too much and that he'll live past this, though he may not be the same person after he endures a couple of well-deserved injuries" said the third Japanese thug.

"Don't hurt him anymore! Just let him go...please" said the young Japanese woman as she began to cry in a painful and agonizing way upon seeing her boyfriend getting hurt from within her own emotional sight.

As the four Japanese thugs had continued to have their way with the innocent young couple, an unexpected voice had came from out of nowhere as it caught everyone's attention by surprise and that they didn't expect to hear the voice from within the current scenario of the early afternoon.

"That's enough!" said Ele's voice.

When the four Japanese thugs had heard Ele's voice and turned their sight around to the left direction of their current position, all of them saw that Ele was standing a short distance away from where they were upon the middle portion of the pedestrian street and that the cheerful gymnast girl had made a sternly frown on her face as she looked at the thugs in an infuriated manner while her restaurant bicycle was parked upon the right-sided section of the street itself.

"Leave those two alone you no-good slimeballs. You have no right to attack and hurt them for your own selfish pleasure" said Ele as she spoke in a resilient way towards the four Japanese thugs.

"Well well...what do we have here? It looks like a cute waitress girl doesn't like on what we're doing" said the first Japanese thug as he and his friends saw Ele with their own surprised yet lecherous sights while ceasing their relentless kicking against the young Japanese man.

"It seems that she wants us to stop picking on this defenseless weakling, but I don't feel like stopping in my own time and opportunity. What about you guys?" said the second Japanese thug as he spoke to his comrades from within a mocking-like state.

"I'm willing to let this piece of trash go just as long as we get something from our lovely waitress" said the third Japanese thug.

"Make sure to not leave me out you guys. I want to speak to her in my own chance" said the fourth Japanese thug.

"You four are nothing more that scumbags who don't have an ounce of remorse in your own despicable spirits. I suggest that you leave the young couple alone right now and get out of here immediately or else you'll feel my fighting fury" said Ele in a sternly sight while balling up both of her fists from within the process of her own direct speaking to the four Japanese thugs.

"Ha! Like we're suppose to be scared of a mere waitress. You have no idea on who you're dealing with here little lady and that you're biting off more than you could chew. Normally...my friends and I would waste no time in attacking those who attempt to get in our way, but since you're quite the attractive woman, we're willing to make an exception for this one. We'll let this young couple go on their own merrily way and not bother them anymore, but in doing so, you must allow my friends and I to have our way with you with no resistance and perhaps from within the process...you'll enjoy the entire experience in the long run and not have any regrets about it in the end. What do you say cutie pie?" said the first Japanese thug as he and the other two thugs had made their way over to where Ele had stood from and that the specific thug and his comrades had stood a sweep distance away from Ele while looking at her with some smug expressions on their own faces.

Upon hearing that direct proposal from the first Japanese thug and seeing the arrogance that was within his own spirit, Ele had made a disgusted expression on her face as she was shocked to hear such a perverted and lecherous explanation from the specific thug and deciding that he needed to be taught a direct lesson for his rude behavior towards her, Ele had immediately lifted her right foot from the ground so that she could kick the first Japanese thug in the groin, causing him to make a surprised yet painful cry on his own face upon feeling the unexpected strike that came towards his private area by Ele and that the specific thug himself had immediately staggered back from Ele while gripping his bruised groin with his own hands, falling back upon the ground in his own frustrated manner as he struggled to endure the excruciating pain that was brought upon him by the cheerful gymnast girl.

"Are you okay?" said the second Japanese thug as he and the third one had looked on in complete shock upon seeing their friend being struck down in such a surprising and humiliating manner by Ele and that the two of them had immediately came to the aid of their fallen friend without any hesitation or second thought.

"How's that for your answer you disgusting pervert?" said Ele as she looked at the cringing first Japanese thug with her own sternly glance.

When the fourth Japanese thug saw that his friend was knocked down to the ground by Ele's surprise attack, he made a shocked expression on his own face as he didn't expect for something like this to happen and with no hesitation or second thought, the fourth Japanese thug had immediately released his custody grip from the young Japanese girl so that he could quickly make his way over to his friend and attempt to help him out in the matter, enabling the young Japanese girl to rush and come to the aid of her beaten-down boyfriend in her own given chance and opportunity.

"The two of you need to get out of here right now! I'll handle this" yelled Ele as she shouted to the young couple upon seeing them together in her own determined sight.

Upon hearing Ele's command in their own detection, the reunited young couple had swiftly nodded in agreement with the cheerful gymnast girl on her word and despite having to be attacked in a roughed way earlier on by the Japanese thugs in his own precise time, the young Japanese man was able to make a quick run away with his girlfriend as both of them had sprinted down the right direction of the pedestrian street so that the two of them would be able to escape the tough scenario of the early afternoon.

As Ele saw that the young couple was able to get away from the situation that was taking place upon the specific pedestrian street, the cheerful gymnast girl had immediately turned her sight back to the four Japanese thugs and saw that the first Japanese thug was slowly getting back up from the ground, looking at Ele in an angered yet frustrated way while continuing to hold his bruised groin with his two hands and upon seeing the specific thug make a ruthless glance towards her, Ele had made a firm expression on her own face as she knew that she had gotten the immediate attention of the four thugs and that she was determined to stand upon her strong ground against them in her own personal time.

"You...little wench! How dare you kick me in the family jewels! My friends and I will make you pay for doing such an action against me" said the first Japanese thug as he had managed to get back up from the ground while using his inner strength to withstand the tough pain that was brought to his private area by Ele's surprise kick attack and that he and his friends had looked at Ele with some angered and vengeful expressions on their faces while standing a few feet away from her upon the specific confrontation area of the pedestrian street, placing themselves in their own fighting stances as they were getting ready to attack Ele upon where she had stood from.

"I'm not scared of you and your friends. All I see are four spineless cowards who act tough and brutal in order to get their unfair way against innocent people. I'll see to it that the four of you get a good old-fashioned butt-kicking lesson, courtesy of yours truly. Bring it on" said Ele as she looked on in a defiant manner against the four Japanese thugs and that the cheerful gymnast girl had placed herself in her own fighting stance while having a prepared expression on her delicate face as she was ready and willing to take on the four Japanese thugs with no hesitaiton or second thought.

Before the four Japanese thugs could get the chance to attack Ele in their own direct opportunity, an unexpected voice was heard in a sudden manner from within the specific area of where the confrontation was taking place from and that everyone from within the vicinity didn't expect to hear such a voice in their own decent time.

"Hold it right there" said a rough Japanese male voice.

When Ele and the four Japanese thugs had heard the unexpected Japanese male voice and turned their sight around to the left direction of the specific pedestrian street, all of them saw that two unknown people had stood a short distance away from where they were and that the two people had held some sternly glances on their own faces upon seeing the entire scenario with their precise eyes.

The first person to be seen was a specific young Japanese man who looked to be in his early 30s and that he had short black hair and sharp black eyes, though his right eye was initially closed due to a scar that ran upon it in a vertical state and that the scar itself had stretched from his lower forehead all the way to his right cheek. His fighting attire had consisted of a black long-sleeve gakuran-like trenchcoat that was buttoned up on sight, black gakuran school pants, white socks, and a pair of black school dress shoes.

The second person who stood alongside with him was a specific young Japanese woman who looked to be in her early 20s and that she had short brown hair and persistent brown eyes. Her fighting attire had consisted of a green sleeveless camouflage-like tank top shirt, red-black biker gloves, black jeans with red motorcycle kneecaps, white socks, and a pair of black biker boots.

"What the...?! Who in the world are those two?" said Ele in her mind as she saw the two unknown people with her own surprised sight.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow you four hoodlums to attack that young girl from within an unfair fight. If you seek to hurt someone that badly, I suggest that you take it up with me" said the specific young Japanese man as he looked at the thugs in a sternly way while having his arms crossed from within the process of his explanation.

"Ha! And just who in the hell are you?" said the first Japanese thug as he and his friends had looked at the specific young Japanese man with their own angered glances.

"If you wish to know on who I am, I'd be glad to tell you. I am the leader of the Gedo Guardians and a master of the Kazama-style martial arts; Daigo Kazama. I believe that you and your friends have heard about me before in the past" said the specific young Japanese man as he introduced himself to the thugs in an instant and that he was known as Daigo Kazama: a local gang leader from the Gedo district of Aoharu who carried a code of honor when it came to both battles and looking out for those that he cared about.

Upon hearing the specific young Japanese man introduce himself to them, the four Japanese thugs had made some immediate shocked gasps on their faces when they heard the specific name from within their detection and that the thugs themselves didn't expect to encounter the specific person in their own given chance and accord.

"D...Daigo Kazama?! That...can't be!" said the first Japanese thug as he looked on in a shocked way.

"The same Daigo Kazama who's known for holding top authority over all the gangs in the Gedo district? Are you saying that you're him?" said the second Japanese thug as he looked on in his own shocked way.

"Indeed I am and if there's one way that I hate the most...it's those who fight dirty and never use honor from within their own time. My kid sister and I were making our way through this area and couldn't help but notice that the four of you were planning to attack that waitress from within a cowardly sight. As I said before...if you seek to fight someone that badly, then come challenge me right here and now and see if your group effort can stand a chance against the Wild Beast of Gedo" said Daigo as he used his left hand to crack his right fist's knuckles so that he could prepare himself for his potential fight against the four Japanese thugs.

"Actually...that won't be necessary. My friends and I weren't gonna hurt the girl when you came here and that all of us were preparing to leave, right guys?" said the first Japanese thug as he looked back at his friends in a scared and desperate way.

Upon hearing that direct statement and seeing the expression of total fear that was on their friend's face, the three Japanese thugs had immediately nodded in agreement with their friend on his word and realized that they too had felt the trembling intimidation that came from Daigo's own strong presence.

"Very well then. Get out of here right now and don't let me catch you pulling a similar stunt in the future" said Daigo as he gave the four Japanese thugs an immediate warning in his own time.

When the four Japanese thugs had heard that demand from Daigo, all of them had immediately wasted no time in running away from the confrontation area of the specific pedestrian street via its right direction and when Ele saw that the four of them would no longer pose a threat to her, she made a sigh of relief on her own face as she was glad to know that the situation itself was now resolved.

"What a bunch of cowards. All of them were acting tough before we got here and upon seeing you with their own weak eyes, they immediately hightailed it like a bunch of scared rats" said Daigo's sister as she stood beside her older brother.

"That I agree Akira. It's no doubt that my influence in the Gedo district had spread throughout much of Aoharu and that everyone knows of my strong presence and fighting ability when it comes to showing honor itself" said Daigo as he looked on in his own time and that he had identified his young sister as being Akira Kazama: a motorcycle enthusiast and Tai Chi fighter who cares for her older brother and spends much of her time riding her motorcycle and being a home cook.

"I don't know on you are or where you came from, but I thank you for helping me out when need be. I thought for sure that I was gonna be forced to fight against all four of those slimeballs alone in my own time, but your unexpected presence that scared them off was something that I didn't anticipate and for that...I thank you for coming to my surprising aid" said Ele as she made her way over to where Daigo and Akira had stood from so that she could stand a sweep distance away from them and make a proper bow towards Daigo in her own opportunity.

"Think nothing of it my good friend. I'm just making sure that those who wish to live in peace and tranquility are not bothered by minor annoyances" said Daigo as he held a calm expression on his face.

"Why exactly did those punks harass you in the first place?" said Akira.

"That reason of that problem came from the fact that I had interrupted them as they were attacking an innocent young couple and when one of the thugs had tried to make me go with him and his friends through a perverted deal, I immediately showed him my answer by giving him a swift kick to his family jewels. Suffice to say...he wasn't exactly too pleased to get strucked between his legs and that he and his friends were preparing to attack me on sight, causing me to stand upon my own ground as I was ready and willing to battle against him and his associates with no hesitation or second thought" said Ele as she explained the past details of the situation to Daigo and Akira.

"I have to say that you were quite brave to face off against those four hoodlums in your own personal time and your honorable determination to help the young couple out is something that I greatly admire" said Daigo.

"Thank you for that kind compliment Mr. Kazama. I wish that I could stay and get to know you and your sister a bit more, but I'm afraid that I don't have the time for such a pleasure. That entire confrontation has really messed up my delivery time and that I need to get this pie delivery to its customer as soon as possible. Thanks again for your help and good-bye" said Ele as she immediately ran over to her right-sided parked restaurant bicycle so that she could get back on it in an instant and waste no time in riding off into the right direction of the pedestrian street, waving her good-bye in a calm yet cheerful way to Daigo and Akira as she had departed for her delivery destination without any hesitation or second thought.

"I wonder on who that girl was Daigo? I've never seen her before from within my time" said Akira as she looked on in a calm yet puzzled way.

"She's probably a new resident here in Tokyo and that she's trying to get around in her own accord and opportunity Akira. Besides that...I must admit that the girl has guts if she was prepared to take on those four street thugs alone at the given chance and despite her petite look...I could tell that the girl herself had a strong fighting spirit from within her. Almost as strong as yours Akira" said Daigo.

"Really?" said Akira as she looked on in a surprised way upon hearing that statement from her older brother.

"Indeed. Something tells me that we haven't seen the last of that girl and that she might make things interesting around here in the near future, but as of right now...you and I need to head on over to Batsu's house so that we can learn of this supposed new threat that he's heard about in his own time" said Daigo.

"That I agree big brother. Let's get going" said Akira as she nodded in agreement with Daigo on his statement and from there, the Kazama siblings had proceeded to making their way down the right direction of the specific pedestrian street that they were on so that they could waste no time in heading on over to Batsu's house in their own decent time.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Michinoku Technologies Inc.**

Meanwhile at Michinoku Technologies Inc., a particular meeting was taking place from within Mr. Michinoku's office that lied upon the 20th floor of the huge technology building and that the meeting itself had Mr. Michinoku talking to a Japanese scientist who sat in front of Mr. Michinoku's huge polished desk while looking at a couple of specific science papers with his own keen eye.

The specific Japanese scientist who was seen from within the meeting was a technology expert who looked to be in his late 40s and that he had short black hair, a black beard with sideburns, and sharp black eyes which were seen behind a pair of brown glasses. He wore a casual attire which consisted of a white long-sleeve dress shirt, a red tie, a white long-sleeve lab jacket, black pants, black socks, and a pair of black business shoes.

"So Toru...what do you think? Dr. Bilstein's surprising genius behind his Vector bot is quite extraordinary and that none of us here at the company had anticipated to see such an amazing feat of technology itself" said Mr. Michinoku as he spoke in a calm way while sitting behind his desk in a precise manner and that he had identified the specific Japanese scientist as being Dr. Toru Tatsumi: a well-known scientist and professor who had a high reputation as being a modern expert when it came to both technology and computer advancement.

"I have to say that I'm quite surprised to look at such advanced schematics for a well-designed robot and that Dr. Bilstein has definitely earned his place to work with the company. I don't mean to ask you this so suddenly Subaru, but how long have you known Dr. Bilstein?" said Dr. Tatsumi as he looked at Mr. Michinoku with his own eyes.

"Not too long to say the least. Dr. Bilstein had showed up here about a few days ago right after the entire spaceship sighting incident that took place in the Hachiko Square and in his own time and opportunity, he had requested a meeting with me about the possiblity of looking at his long-designed work. Being the generous man that I am, I allowed Dr. Bilstein to meet with me about a discussion that involved his past scientific studies and upon being given a small example of his own work, I was immediately taken aback by the uniqueness and design that Bilstein himself had placed from within his technological efforts. At first...I jokingly thought that Bilstein was perhaps an alien from another world and that he was somehow involved with the entire spaceship debacle that took place from last week, but after shrugging off my childish thoughs and getting back on the serious matter at hand, I felt that Dr. Bilstein's work could greatly contribute to the company and that he could help us be one of the best technological organizations to ever exist upon the planet itself" said Mr. Michinoku.

"Well Subaru...if you believe that this Dr. Bilstein could be of great assistance to us, I would most certainly want to meet him in my own personal chance. Who knows...the two of might be able to work together and see through the entire Vector bot production itself" said Dr. Tatsumi as he placed the specific science papers back on top of Mr. Michinoku's desk.

"That's great to hear Toru. In my last conversation with him, Dr. Bilstein said that he was gonna show up here tomorrow morning around 10:00 A.M. to discuss more about the production of the Vector bots, so I suggest that you get a good night sleep and be prepared for your encounter with him" said Mr. Michinoku.

"I'll definitely do that Subaru. I would most certainly want to meet Dr. Bilstein and see on what other ingenious plans that he has from within his own perceptive mind. I look forward to meeting him when the time comes" said Dr. Tatsumi as he stood up from his chair while having a decent smile on his face.

"That I agree" said Mr. Michinoku as he nodded in agreement with Dr. Tatsumi on his statement and that the CEO of Michinoku Technologies Inc. had hoped for the best that things would turn out good for both Dr. Bilstein and Dr. Tatsumi from within their destined meeting of tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Bilstein seeks to ensure that his good publicity with the public doesn't falter in its own time and through this end, he orders Gore and Luca to release a genetically-enhanced brainwashed human experiment upon the Taiyo district and its citizens as part of a plan that he has up his sleeve. Hayato K., June, and the rest of their friends waste no time in confrontating and attacking the specific enemy in their own given chance, but the group soon learn that their opponent is much more dangerous than expected and that they find themselves struggling against it in combat. As the Star Gladiators seek to defeat their dangerous enemy, they find themselves getting some unexpected help from Batsu, Hinata, and a couple of their own friends and in their precise determined effort, the combined fighters seek to ensure that the Taiyo district is safe from the evil threat of the ruthless opponent. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	59. Chapter 58: Attack of the Biodroid

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 3: Nightmare of the Fourth Empire**

**Volume 5: Plasma Crusade**

**Chapter 58: Attack of the Biodroid**

* * *

**Lake Yamanaka, Mount Fuji, Japan/ Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress**

Around the time of 8:20 P.M. at the camouflaged Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress that was located from upon the middle section of Mount Fuji's Lake Yamanaka, Bilstein was taking the time to speak to Gore and Luca from inside his own throne room and despite being in his current artifical human body, the cyborg tyrant/mad scientist had still held a strong authority among those who were working under him and that he was determined to ensure that his current ambition would succeed in its own direct time and state.

"So Lord Bilstein...is the charade working perfectly?" said Gore as he and Luca had stood a few feet away in front of where Bilstein had sat from upon his throne.

"Indeed it is Gore and the fools who live in the city have already bought into my act, in which they think that I'm a prestigious genius who's come to help advance their technology for them, not knowing that I'm actually planting the seeds of growth for our Fourth Empire and ensuring that Tokyo and the rest of Japan will fall under our influence and control. Already...I'm under the good graces of a technology company's CEO and as long as I'm able to continue pulling the strings of shadow in a successful state...the company will soon be mine to control and control alone" said Bilstein as he spoke in a confident manner towards Gore and Luca.

"That great to hear Lord Bilstein, but what are you gonna do about those filthy Star Gladiators? Surely they'll attempt to stop you from having your way" said Luca.

"That I agree and the fact itself is the reason of why I called you and Gore here to my throne room right now. To ensure that my "good publicity" with the citizens doesn't falter, I've concocted a plan which'll help ensure that everyone in the city continues to have a false belief in my kindness towards them and thus...the Fourth Empire will have the opportunity to take over Japan and the rest of the world in due time. Gore...I need to know if you still have any of your "experimental pets" in your laboratory" said Bilstein.

"Yes I do Lord Bilstein and every now and then...Luca and I check up on our guinea pigs and do a bit of experimentaion of them so that we can test out a theory or two that I always develop from within my intellectual mind. Do you need one of them for something?" said Gore.

"Indeed I do Gore and I require your assistance and Luca's so that my current scheme will succeed with no problem and that I'll be able to continue masking my true intentions over the fools of Tokyo. Here's what I want the two of you to do" said Bilstein as he spoke to Gore and Luca from within a precise tone while holding a sternly glance on his face and that the cyborg tyrant/mad scientist had proceed to explain to the couple about the unknown devious plan that he had up his sleeve.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Taiyo District**

The next day on a clear and crisp Wednesday morning around the time of 9:42 A.M., the citizens of Aoharu were making their way through the specific special ward in a calm and decent sight as all of them were heading to their usual destinations with no problem and that the citizens themselves had sought to enjoy another nice and peaceful day in their own opportunity and chance.

Upon a busy street that was located from the northwestern portion of the Taiyo district, Hayato K. and June were making their way down the left-sided sidewalk of the street in their own personal state and that the young couple were able to fully spend the day with each other, due to the fact that there were no new bounty cases for Hayato K. to investigate at the moment while the restaurant of where June was working from was closed down for the time being on account of a huge and dangerous stove fire that occured from yesterday.

"I'm glad to see that the two of us are able to spend today with each other Hayato and that we can enjoy one another's company in our own opportunity" said June as she walked alongside with Hayato K. while being dressed in her own fighting attire and despite her unusual appearance, the British Chinese gymnast had no problem walking out in the public from within her own decent and personal normal clothing.

"Indeed June, but if you ask me...it's quite frustrating to know that I'm unable to continue my job at the moment and I'm usually the type of guy who always like to get into some action when it comes to hunting down criminal scum on a daily basis" said Hayato K. as he held a small frown on his face from within his calm walking while having his hands inside his pants' pockets.

"I can't argue with you there Hayato, but every now and then...you need to take a break from your constant fighting so that you can relax and be at ease in your own given chance. Otherwise...you'll end up working yourself into a completely exhausted state" said June.

"You have a good point on that statement June, but still...I can ill-afford to sit around and do absolutely nothing, especially since Bilstein and his gang is attempting to spread their manipulative lies throughout the entire city. Somehow...we need to find a way to inform these people that Bilstein is not who he seems to be and also...we have to prevent the Fourth Empire from gaining full control over this city and the country" said Hayato K. in a determined tone.

"That I agree and though none of us don't have any strong evidence against them right now, I'm certain that we're bound to get something from within our precise efforts and that everyone in the city will finally see Bilstein for who he truly is" said June as she spoke from within her own determined tone.

"Indeed. So June...what do you want to do right now?" said Hayato K. as he spoke to June from within a calm way.

"Well Hayato...I was thinking that the two of us should head on over to the Taiyo Arcade Game Center and check out on what they have in their accord. It's been a while since I've played a good video game in my own time and upon hearing from Hinata that this place is supposed to have the best arcade games in Aoharu...it's worth looking into" said June.

"Very well then. Let's head to this arcade place right now and check out its features while we still can" said Hayato K. in a precise sight.

"Right sweetie" said June as she nodded in agreement with Hayato K. on his statement and from there, the young couple had proceeded to making their way down the left-sided sidewalk of the current street that they were on so that they could head to their own destination from within the peaceful scenario of the morning itself.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Michinoku Technologies Inc.**

Meanwhile at Michinoku Technologies Inc., Dr. Tatsumi had found himself meeting up with Bilstein and Rain from inside Mr. Michinoku's 20th floor office room and that the well-renowed Japanese scientist was taking his time in having to speak to the father-daughter duo from within his own decent opportunity and chance.

"Ah! So you're the one known as Dr. Edward Bilstein. It's a pleasure to finally meet you" said Dr. Tatsumi as he took the time to shake Bilstein's right hand with his own right hand and that the two of them, along with Rain, had stood from the middle portion of the huge office room while Mr. Michinoku had sat from behind his own business desk.

"Indeed my good friend and I take it that you're Dr. Toru Tatsumi: the science expert who's well-known throughout most of Japan for your precise studies in both technology and computer advancement. It's an honor to encounter such a person from within my own time" said Bilstein as he looked on from within his calm state while holding a black briefcase in his left hand.

"That I agree and I hope for the best that the two of us will be able to work together and see to it that we help advance technology for the benefit of not only this country, but the entire world. I take it that this young lady standing next to you is your daughter?" said Dr. Tatsumi as he looked at Bilstein and Rain with a small smile on his face.

"Indeed she is Dr. Tatsumi. Her name is Rain and she helps support me from within my ambition of giving new advancement to the science and technology that all of us know and use in our spare time" said Bilstein as he introduced his daughter to Dr. Tatsumi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Tatsumi" said Rain as she spoke in a polite tone towards Dr. Tatsumi while having a white purse hanging upon her right shoulder.

"Likewise. I have a young daughter of my own named Saori who's about the same age as yourself Rain and that she tends to also be a beautiful person to those that meet her. I'm certain that the two of you would get along real well and be good friends in an instant" said Dr. Tatsumi.

"I'm sure that they would Dr. Tatsumi, but as of right now...you and I need to talk about the production of the Vector bots and how we can help ensure its inevitable arrival into reality itself" said Bilstein.

"Agreed. Let's all sit down so that we can discuss the matter throughly and see on what we can do from within our opportunity" said Dr. Tatsumi as he nodded in agreement with Bilstein on his statement and from there, Bilstein, Rain, and Dr. Tatsumi had made their way over to a couple of seats that were seen in front of Mr. Michinoku's desk so that they could waste no time occupying them, in which Dr. Tatsumi had sat from a left-sided seat while Bilstein and Rain had sat from their own right-sided seats and that Bilstein had placed his briefcase upon the ground of his chair's right-side while Rain had placed her purse from within her own lap.

"Now then gentlemen...we need to discuss on how we're gonna proceed with the production of the Vector bot line. My expert scientists say that they haven't seen such technology before from within Dr. Bilstein's unique creation and they believe that it may take at least a while before they're able to produce a few perfect copies of Dr. Bilstein's original robot. To make matters more complicated for us, my scientists say that our current equipment here might not meet the strong criteria that's recommended for the job and in their own word...they told me that our best bet to overcoming this predicament is to gain some outside help for this delicate project. Dr. Tatsumi...do you believe that you and your workers at the Tatsumi Techno Dome could help us out with this problem?" said Mr. Michinoku as he spoke in a sharp yet precise way to the two scientists while having his hands brought together upon his desk from within a gripping-like state.

"Perhaps Mr. Michinoku, but I'm not entirely sure until I'm able to see the original Vector bot for myself and check on its precise specs and internal design through my own personal glance. Once that happens, I'll employ my best scientists to help out with your company's production of the Vector bot line and I'll see to it that I give a helping hand in the effort as well" said Dr. Tatsumi as he placed his right hand upon his chin while thinking about the entire concept from within his precise mind.

"That sounds like a good idea Dr. Tatsumi. What do you think of it Dr. Bilstein?" said Mr. Michinoku as he turned his sight over to where Bilstein had sat from.

"I'd say that the plan itself could definitely be of a great asset to us Mr. Michinoku. The more help that we get...the faster the production itself will be and with my own guidance at the helm...I'm certain that we'll be able to manufacture plenty of Vector bots before the year itself is over with. We must see to it that the workers who are employed upon this project have great experience in handling such a complexed task from within their own opportunity and through this end, I request that a special meeting be held tonight around 8:00 P.M. from within the auditorium of this building so that I can have a word with those who are involved in the project and tell them on how important it is to have the Vector bot line in production as soon as possible. What do you say to the idea Mr. Michinoku?" said Bilstein in a confident way.

"Well Dr. Bilstein...I usually don't make specific meetings with the company staff unless it's about something that's really important, but since you've been so kind in allowing my friends and I to see and know of your marvelous work, I believe that I can make an exception for this one. Consider it done my friend" said Mr. Michinoku.

Upon hearing that statement from Mr. Michinoku with his own detection, Bilstein had made a small yet devious smile on his face as he was glad to know that he would be able to have his specific meeting with the company's staff from tomorrow night and through this, the cyborg tyrant/mad scientist would get the chance and opportunity to initiate whatever scenario that he had planned from within the specific time of the meeting itself.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Taiyo Local Park**

Meanwhile at the Taiyo Local Park that was located from within the middle portion of the specific district, Ele had took the time to sit down upon a city bench that was located from the isolated middle section of the local park and as Ele had kept her glance upon a middle-sized water fountain that lied a short distance away in front of her while having her arms crossed upon her chest and being dressed in her own normal clothing, the cheerful gymnast girl had made a small frown on her face as she didn't know on what to do from within her own free time of the day itself.

"It's so boring right now. I don't exactly know on what to do at the moment. Everyone is too busy with their own plans for today and that they don't have time to enjoy my company. It's really stressful just from having to think about it in my own clear mind. I could try to see if I can attempt to obtain a clue on where the Fourth Empire might be hiding from, but without any good leads to follow on...I'll only be making a complete fool of myself in the end. Still though...I can't afford to think badly of the current situation that we're in right now and I need to focus real hard in helping my friends out in defeating our enemies. From what Hayato and June had told me, Bilstein and his daughter have been associating themselves with a local technology company called Michinoku Technologies Inc. and that they've been using it as a way to manipulate the public into thinking that the production of the Vector bots will help them out in the near future, when in reality those evil machines will do nothing but cause imminent pain and suffering. Perhaps if I head to the location of the company and try to speak to the ones that's in charge, I might be able to figure out on what Bilstein is secretly developing from within the place and also...I could learn of where he and his daughter are currently staying from, thus my friends and I might get the opportunity to know of where the Fourth Empire is hiding from in their own shrouded state.

I know that it's a risky move in its own direct state and that I take the chance of endangering myself from within the process of my action, but it's better than doing absolutely nothing and waiting for a new worse-case scenario to occur. Besides...I'm sure that Hayato and June are considering the same method in their own minds and that they wouldn't hesitate to go through with it at the given chance. As far as I'm concerned...I gotta give it a shot and see to it that I prove my worth as a Star Gladiator to my friends" said Ele in her mind as she made a calm yet determined expression on her face in having to think about the current ordeal that she was in right now and that the cheerful gymnast girl was determined to do her part from within her friends' constant battle against the Fourth Empire.

As Ele had continued to think from within her own calm and peaceful mind, an unexpected voice had suddenly caught her off-guard from within her time and that the cheerful gymnast girl didn't expect to hear anyone call out to her so suddenly from within the scenario of the late morning.

"Well this is quite a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here in my own time" said Akira's voice.

When Ele had heard Akira's voice and turned her sight around to the right direction of her current sitting position, she saw that Akira was making her way towards her from within her own walking and that the motorcycle enthusiast girl had held a decent smile on her face in having to see Ele from within her own given accord.

"I know you. You're the sister of that Daigo Kazama guy that I met yesterday during the scuffle against those despicable jerks. I believe that your name was Akira, right?" said Ele as she immediately got up from the city bench so that she could make her way over to Akira and greet her without any hesitation or second thought from upon their meeting spot of the park's specific area.

"Indeed it is and though my brother and I were unable to get the chance in establishing a friendship with you, I have to say that you definitely impressed us when you stood your ground against those four street thugs. My brother says that you have a strong fighting spirit from within yourself and that there's more to you than meets the eye. Care to tell me on who you are?" said Akira as she spoke to Ele from within a decent tone.

"Of course. The name's Ele Kanzaki and it's a pleasure to meet you" said Ele as she spoke in a gentle way towards Akira while introducing herself to the motorcycle enthusiast girl.

"Ele Kanzaki? As in the same Ele Kanzaki who's part of the Star Gladiators?" said Akira as she looked on in a surprised manner from having to hear Ele's introduction to her.

"Of...course, but how do you know about...?" said Ele as she looked on in a shocked way upon hearing Akira's surprising statement towards her.

"A friend of mine from yesterday had told Daigo and I about some sort of threat that's happening right now and he explained to us about a meeting that he had with group of futuristic fighters, in which your name had came up from within the discussion itself. I'm sure that you already know on who my friend is, given the fact that his name is Batsu Ichimonji and that he has a tendency to always talk non-stop about whatever situation that he gets himself into. Don't worry about me having to tell anyone about this. I promise to keep it a secret" said Akira as she made a precise glance on her face.

Upon hearing that direct statement from Akira with her detection, Ele had made a small smile on her own face as she was glad to know that Akira would not tell anyone about the current situation and that the cheerful gymnast girl had nodded in agreement with the motorcycle enthusiast girl on her precise word from within the scenario of the matter itself.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Taiyo District**

A few minutes later, Ele and Akira were making their way down the right-sided sidewalk of a mid-busy street that was located from within the Eastern middle section of the Taiyo district and during their own walking, the two girls were discussing the current event that was going on right now.

"So you say that this Fourth Empire organization is trying to take over Tokyo through the use of manipulation?" said Akira as she walked alongside with Ele while having a surprised yet calm glance on her face in having to hear a brief explanation about the Fourth Empire from the cheerful gymnast girl.

"That seems to be the case Akira and already...they've got a strong start ahead of us due to the fact that Bilstein was able to present one of his robots out to the public, telling them that the robot was created to help ensure both their advancement and protection, when in reality its true purpose is to initiate destruction in its own given chance. Having to tell the public about Bilstein's real identity won't exactly be a piece of cake for us and the last thing we want is for everyone to believe that we're crazy, but somehow in some way...I'm certain that we'll be able to expose Bilstein's lies and ensure that he and the rest of the Fourth Empire doesn't get the chance to gain full control over this country and the rest of the world" said Ele as she spoke in a determined manner towards Akira from within their walking.

"It seems that you guys definitely have your work cut out for you and that you won't rest until you're able to defeat your enemies. If that be the case...it's in best interest that I do my own part and give you and your friends a helping hand in the matter" said Akira.

"You wanna help us out?" said Ele in a surprised way.

"Of course I do. Any friend of Batsu is a friend of mine and when it comes to solving problems such as this...I never hesitate to do the right thing. After what Batsu had told my brother and I from yesterday, the two of us decided that we needed to assist our friends out in any way that we can and ensure that this Fourth Empire group doesn't get the chance to attack and hurt the citizens of our city. Even as we speak right now, Daigo is talking to a couple of his best friends back in our home district of Gedo and telling them about the situation that's going on. Also...Batsu is getting in contact with the rest of his own friends throughout the districts of Aoharu and informing them on what's transpiring right now and through all of this, our group is learning of the plight that you and your friends are facing and that we're prepared to fight alongside with you against your enemies" said Akira.

"I'm glad to know that you and your friends are willing to help us out Akira and I thank you for your kind assistance, but you're taking a huge risk in getting involved from within our ordeal. As what Hayato had told Batsu and his own friends back from within our past meeting of last week, the Fourth Empire is an evil group who is not to be messed with and that they won't hesitate to eliminate anyone who gets in their way, regardless on who they are" said Ele as she held a concerned expression on her face.

"That may be so Ele, but when it comes to defending both my home district and my city, I vow to myself that I would always fight with everything that I have. Daigo had told me and his friends that you must never run away from an impending fight and now matter on how dangerous and unforgiving the situation itself may be, you must always keep your head up and focus on the concept of overcoming the problem and winning the battle. I assure you Ele that I'm capable of holding my own in battle and if any Fourth Empire scumbag tries to attack me in their own chance, I'll see to it that they feel the unstoppable power of my burning vigor" said Akira as she held her balled-up right fist up in mid-air while having a confident expression on her face.

As Ele had heard that statement from Akira, she made a decent smile on her face as she nodded in agreement with Akira on her statement and knew that the motorcycle enthusiast girl was willing to aid her and the rest of the Star Gladiators from within the precise ordeal that they were in right now.

Just then, Ele and Akira had heard a couple of unexpected screams that came from a specific location which was located not too far from where they were and that the screams themselves were something that caught the two girls off-guard in their own decent time of the casual walk.

"What the...?! It sounds like people are screaming Akira. I wonder on what's going on?" said Ele as she looked on in a surprised yet worried way.

"Something bad must be happening right now Ele. We better go check it out while we still can" said Akira.

"Right" said Ele as she nodded in agreement with Akira on her statement and from there, the two girls had proceeded to making a sharp run down the right-sided sidewalk that they were on so that they could waste no time in heading to the specific location of where the direct screams were coming from.

Meanwhile at a Western street which was located a short distance away from where Ele and Akira were last seen from, many citizens were screaming and running away from within sight as they were trying to get away from an unexpected and unknown threat which had suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and that it was causing immediate trouble for those who were within the specific area.

Standing upon the middle portion of the specific street was a huge red-skinned humanoid-like male being who made a defiant roar upon sight and that the specific person had held a strong and unique physique while having a complete bald head, dark black eyes, razor-sharp teeth, huge hands, black pants, and a pair of black military boots.

From within his own accord and opportunity, the specific individual had yelled and roared in a state of pure rage and anger as he used his monstrous strength to smash and destroy various store windows and parked cars from within his sight and that the specific individual had sought to ensure that nothing would stand in the way of his own unexpected and senseless rampage.

Within time, two police cars had came into the scene from the street's Eastern direction and as the police cars had parked a short distance away from where the specific individual was located from, two Japanese police officers had immediately got out of their vehicles so that they could waste no time in pulling out their strapped handguns with their right hands and approaching the specific individual in an instant while pointing their weapons towards him from within a careful and cautious state.

"Stop right there! Cease your actions and get on the ground, now!" yelled the first Japanese police officer as he kept his handgun pointed towards the specific individual and that he and his comrade had approached and stood a few feet away from their perpetrator's current location.

As the specific individual saw the two Japanese police officers pointing their weapons out towards him, he clenched his razor-sharp teeth in a harsh and menacing way as he didn't like the presence of the unexpected officers and that he sought to get rid of them without any hesitation or second thought.

"We won't ask you again. Either you comply to our order or we'll be forced to shoot" said the second Japanese police officer.

Upon hearing that direct statement from the second Japanese police officer, the specific individual had made a defiant yell on his face as he brought and clasp both of his hands together in mid-air via a double axe handle position so that he could then lift them up over his head and bring them down to the ground from within a fast and strong state, smashing them upon the pavement with such a tremendous force and that this particular action had unleashed a powerful ground shockwave that went straight towards the police officers while causing the ground itself to crack through the direct pressure of the attack.

As the Japanese police officers saw that the specific individual's attack was heading straight towards them, both of them had gasped in complete shock as they didn't expect to see such a technique with their own eyes and that the two of them had immediately jumped away to their own respective sides so that they could avoid the attack in an instant, which went straight to their own police cars and made a direct hit on sight as the shockwave itself had knocked both vehicles down through such a harsh and rough manner.

Upon recovering very quickly from their impromptu evasion, the two Japanese police officers had proceeded to targeting the specific individual with their own glances so that both of them could immediately fire at him with their handguns in hopes of stopping him in an instant, but to the horrifying shock of the officers, they saw that their bullets had little effect against their perpetrator and despite having a few bloody holes in his own chest, the specific individual was able to still stand upon his ground as he made an angered growl on his face from having to be shot in a constant manner by the officers themselves.

"What?! Our bullets didn't slow him down one bit?!" said the first Japanese police officer as he looked on in a shocked way.

"Just what exactly are we up against?!" said the second Japanese police officer as he looked on in his own shocked state.

Unknown to the two Japanese police officers from within their confrontation against the specific individual, Gore and Luca was watching the entire event unfold from upon a spectating position which was located on a distant right-sided building's rooftop and during the time of the impromptu situation, Gore had held a small black remote-like futuristic device in his left hand while having his Plasma Mace strapped upon his own back and the device itself, which had a small metal dish-like pointer upon the front of it, was being used to monitor the exact power level of the specific individual, which was currently shown at 10% via a small narrow monitor that was seen upon the device.

"Ha ha ha! Pathetic fools! Do you honestly think that your primitive weapons can harm my superior biodroid? Nothing on this planet can fully hurt a genetically-enhanced Plasma experiment that I've crafted for quite some time now and that my biodroid's unstoppable strength and power only proves the great genius that I, Gore Gajah, holds in his own time" said Gore as he looked at the entire scene in a ruthless manner while standing next to Luca from her standing position's left-side.

"Your biodroid experiment is definitely one of your greatest works Master Gore and it looks like he's gonna slay those two humans down there. Quite exciting if you ask me" said Luca as she looked on in a happy way while holding her own Plasma Mace in her right hand.

"Indeed it is Luca and once the biodroid is done playing with his "friends", I'm sure that he'll waste no time in looking for others to have some fun with, most notably the ones that we're expecting to come. Let's see if those fools down there can handle the ability that my biodroid has" said Gore as he used his right hand to twist a red dial that was seen upon the remote-like device below its small narrow monitor and through this action, Gore had increased the power level of the biodroid to 20%, causing the biodroid to make a ruthless yell on his face as he felt his own power increasing via the pointer of the remote-like device that Gore had held and that the biodroid himself had sought to cause more carnage and destruction in his own evil opportunity.

Without any warning, the biodroid had immediately rushed towards the first Japanese police officer in an instant with his surprising fast speed and upon coming within striking range of his specific target, the biodroid had used his right hand to immediately grab the officer's neck from within a surprising manner so that he could initiate a ruthless choke hold on him while lifting him up from the ground in a harsh state, causing the victim to make a painful expression on his own face as he felt the tense pressure being brought towards him by the biodroid and that he was having much difficult in breathing from within his deadly predicament.

"Let him go you bastard!" yelled the second Japanese police officer as he saw his comrade being attacked by the biodroid and that he had immediately ran towards the perpetrator in hopes of saving his friend while pulling out his strapped nightstick with his left hand, but the biodroid had easily saw the approaching police officer with his own eyes and made a sternly growl on his face as he immediately balled up his left fist and threw it towards the approaching police officer via a backhand strike attack, making a direct blow from within sight as the second Japanese police officer had felt the unexpected attack striking his left cheek and that the impact of the hit had sent the officer flying into the air so that he could crash upon the right-sided portion of the street's Eastern section and drop both his nightstick and his handgun from within the process of his fall, lying in a painful and unconscious manner upon his back while having a bruised red welt upon his own left cheek.

"No!" cried the first Japanese police officer as he saw his comrade being knocked out by the biodroid while struggling to break free from the biodroid's own choking grip upon him.

As the biodroid had increased the pressure of his choking grip upon the first Japanese police officer, the victim felt that he was slowly losing consciousness via the lack of breathing air that couldn't get into his body and in due time, the struggling police officer had fallen into his own unconscious state as his face had turned blue due to the fact that he was unable to breathe from within his excruciating state.

Upon seeing that his victim was unable to fight back against him, the biodroid had made a sadistic smile on his face as he enjoyed the pain and suffering that he was inflicting upon the first Japanese police officer and the biodroid himself was determined to ensure that his victim would continue to endure the agonizing scenario from within his own time and accord.

Just then, an unexpected blue ring-like energy projectile had came from out of nowhere and struck the upper back portion of the biodroid in a fast and powerful way, causing him to make an angered yell on his face as he felt the surprising move from within his time and during the process of his action, the biodroid had dropped the unconscious police officer to the ground so that he could turn his head around and see on who had struck him in such a surprising way.

Looking on with his own black eyes, the biodroid saw that Ele and Akira were standing a short distance away upon the Western direction of the specific street's middle section and that the the two girls had held some sternly expressions on their own faces from having to see the entire situation with their determined glances.

"So you're the one who's behind this entire mess" said Ele as she looked at the biodroid in a sternly way while using her right hand to hold her blue Plasma Ring up in mid-air from within a prepared fighting position.

"Who do you think you are in having to cause so much trouble around here?" said Akira as she looked on in her own sternly way while balling up both of her fists from within her time.

Upon hearing those two statements from Ele and Akira while realizing that they were prepared to take him on in battle, the biodroid had made a menacing growl on his face as he left his current position upon the Eastern direction of the specific street so that he could slowly make his way over where the two girls had stood from, causing Ele and Akira to stand upon their own ground as they knew that they would have to battle against their unexpected adversary without any hesitation or second thought from within the impromptu confrontation of the late morning.

"Akira, are you prepared to take on this scumbag?" said Ele in a decent tone.

"Yes I am Ele and no matter on how grotesque and ugly my opponent may be, I won't hesitate to defeat them using my own fighting ability. Let's teach this slimeball a lesson that he'll never forget" said Akira as she placed herself in her fighting stance while looking at the approaching biodroid with her own precise glance.

"Right" said Ele as she nodded in agreement with Akira on her statement and that the cheerful gymnast girl had placed herself in her own fighting stance while looking at the biodroid with a confident expression on her face.

While Ele and Akira were prepared to take on the biodroid in their own determined chance of the confrontation, the two girls had no idea that they were being watched upon by Gore and Luca and in their own personal sight from their isolated spectating position, the Gajah couple didn't expect to see the two girls going head-to-head against the rampaging biodroid.

"I wonder on who those two girls are? They must have come to play with the biodroid" said Luca as she looked on in a curious way.

As Gore saw Ele with his own two eyes that were hidden behind his futuristic glasses, the Plasma wizard had made a small growl through his silver mouthpiece as he was quite surprised to see the cheerful gymnast girl from within his own sight and that he was quite intrigued to know that she had arrived upon the scene of the carnage from within her own given chance of the late morning's impromptu predicament.

"Well well...this is quite a surprise. I never expected for Lord Bilstein's project to come here and challenge my biodroid to a battle. Lord Bilstein had informed me and the others that if we were to encounter the one known as Ele, we would need to capture her as soon as possible and bring her back to him, but since she's preparing to take on my biodroid, I believe that I can ignore that order for the time being. Lord Bilstein has always boasted about how supposedly strong his project is and that her Plasma Power is said to have tremendous potential, even more so that most of the members in our group. It's time for me to see on whether or not that claim is to be true and to judge for myself if Ele is indeed the special project that Bilstein had set her out to be" said Gore in his mind as he looked at the entire situation from within his own opportunity and that the Plasma wizard was determined to see the fighting ability that Ele had held from within her own heart and spirit.

When the biodroid felt that he was ready to fight against his unexpected opponents, he made a ruthless yell on his face as he initiated an immediate sprint towards Ele and Akira so that he could quickly jump up into the air at the right moment and lift his balled-up right fist up from within the process of his action, determined to attack the two girls with a descending right hand punch strike.

As Ele and Akira saw that the biodroid was coming straight down towards them from within his fast descent, the two girls had immediately jumped back in an instant and away from each other upon their own respective sides so that they could avoid the descending biodroid, who had used his right fist to smash the ground of their last standing position and through this, he had made a direct impact upon sight as the pressure of his own right fist had caused a small crater to appear in an instant, showing the cruel and deadly fact that the biodroid's own strength was not to be taken lightly in battle.

Upon managing to land safely on the right side of the ground in her own opportunity, Ele had made a small gasp on her face as she saw that the biodroid had quickly charged at her with such fast speed and that the specific opponent had wasted no time in attacking her with a strong wave of fast punches, causing Ele to duck and evade each punch that came towards her from the biodroid.

"Ele!" cried Akira as she saw that her friend was being attacked by the biodroid's relentless punch barrage while standing from her left-sided position on the specific street.

When the biodroid had threw his right fist towards Ele in hopes of striking her with it, Ele had managed to quickly jump up into the air right before the fist had came to her and upon managing to do a quick forward flip from within her ascent of the air, Ele had descended back down to the standing position of the biodroid so that she could use both of her feet to strike his face in a surprising way via a double foot stomp and from within the success of her quick attack, Ele had used her inner strength to lift herself off the biodroid's face via a repelling trampoline so that she could then fly back very quickly and do and a fast backflip in the air right before landing safely on the ground which was a few feet away from where the biodroid had stood from.

As Ele's footprints were seen upon the biodroid's roughed-up face, he clenched his teeth in an infuriated manner as he didn't expect to get attacked in such a surprising manner by the cheerful gymnast girl and that he sought to make her pay from within his own given chance of the tense fight.

"I can tell from my stomp attack that this guy's endurance is quite strong and that he won't go down that easily. Akira and I definitely have our work cut out for us in trying to stop this monster from causing any more trouble around here" said Ele in her mind as she stood upon her ground while having her Plasma Ring up in mid-air.

"Judging from how that guy was barely fazed by Ele's attack, I can easily say that he's one tough customer and that he'll prove to be more troublesome than expected. I don't know on whether or not Ele and I will be able to stop him in this battle, but given the fact that the Taiyo district is in immediate danger at the hands of him, we have to at least try and give it our best shot" said Akira in her mind as she stood a few feet away from where the biodroid was located from and that the motorcycle enthusiast girl had sought to assist her best friend from within their impromptu fight of the late morning.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Taiyo Arcade Game Center**

Meanwhile at the Taiyo Arcade Game Center that was located from within the northwestern portion of the Taiyo district, many young people had occupied the right-sided huge building's main front inner area as most of them were scattered around throughout the place in an instant and while some of them had sat and walked throughout the front inner area while looking at the radical and unique scenery that was presented to them, others had took the time to play the various arcade games and machines that were seen throughout the game center and also...some of the players had engaged in the huge variety of attractions for either fun or competition.

At a particular arcade cabinet that was located from the Eastern section of the game center's front inner area, June was taking her time in having to play a side-scrolling shoot-'em-up arcade game known as Forgotten Worlds and despite the game being released back in 1988, it's still considered a popular title for those who came to the game center in their own time and opportunity.

As a couple of bystanders had looked on behind June's standing position, they saw that the British Chinese gymnast was having no trouble in getting past the obstacles that stood in the way of her playing and despite the hard difficulty that the game itself had presented, June had met the situation head-on and was determined to beat the game without any hesitation or second thought.

Besides the spectating bystanders, Hayato K. was also in the small crowd looking on from within his own accord and that he was not alone, as Junpei and Reika were also with him and that they too had witnessed June's superb gameplay from within their own personal time together.

"Man! Look at that girl go! She's playing the game like it's nothing to her" said a male spectator as he saw June blasting her way through the various enemies of the game's fourth stage.

"Is she an expert or something?" said a female spectator as she looked on from within her own surprised manner.

When Hayato K. had saw that his girlfriend was gaining the attention of those who were impressed by her unexpected gaming skills, the Intergalactic bounty hunter had made a small smile on his face as he knew that June had deserved the recognition that she obtained and held from within sight and Hayato K. was glad to know that June was enjoying herself from within their time together of today.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Taiyo District**

A few minutes later after leaving the Taiyo Arcade Game Center, Hayato K., June, Junpei, and Reika were making their way down the right-sided sidewalk of a busy street as the four of them had talked with each other from within sight and that they sought to spend their quality time with one another in a state of decent peace and calm nobility.

"I have to say that you were really good at that game back there June. I've never seen anyone play that strong before in my own sight and time" said Junpei as he walked alongside with Reika from the back section of the group conversation.

"In the future timeline that you come from, do you play games that are more advanced than the ones we have right now?" said Reika.

"You could say something like that Reika, but as far as personal favorites go...I tend to always have much fun in playing the old yet simple video games that come directly from this timeline. It's really quite an exciting blast if you ask me" said June as she looked back at Junpei and Reika in a calm way while walking alongside with Hayato K. from the front section of the group conversation.

"That I agree, but what I'm more interested in right now is the scenario of your group's fight against the Fourth Empire. Is it true that their leader has already associated himself with Michinoku Technologies Inc.?" said Reika.

"I'm afraid so Reika and unless we find some way to stop Bilstein, he'll be able to gain the trust of the public and use his fake "kindness" as a method to achieve his evil goal. June and I have considered the option of heading to Michinoku Technologies Inc. at a future date so that we can speak to the CEO and inform him of Bilstein's true intention, but given the fact that he and Bilstein are already good friends with each other, I highly doubt that he'll give us a chance to explain ourselves to him and thus, that could prove to be a great problem against us" said Hayato K. as he spoke from within a sternly tone.

"Well Hayato...if it's any possible help...I'm sure that the father of my friend's girlfriend would probably take the time in listening to your story" said Junpei.

"The father of your friend's girlfriend?" said Hayato K. as he looked back at Junpei with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yes. I have a friend named Nakato who works at a local science institution called the Tatsumi Techno Dome and that his girlfriend Saori is the daughter of Dr. Tatsumi: a family friend who happens to be the founder and president of his own institution and that he also happens to be good friends with Mr. Michinoku of the specific company that you speak of. If I'm able to, I'll tell Nakato and Saori that you need to have a word with Dr. Tatsumi and I'm certain that he'll listen to what you have to say" said Junpei as he gave a brief explanation of information to Hayato K. from within their specific conversation.

"That sounds fine by us Junpei. If we're able to convince Dr. Tatsumi about Bilstein's true nature, then I'm certain that he won't waste no time in informing Mr. Michinoku about the scenario itself and thus, Bilstein will lose his shot at having to use Mr. Michinoku's company as a front for his evil intentions" said June.

"When do you think we'll be able to see Dr. Tatsumi?" said Hayato K. as he looked on in a determined manner.

"Probably some time around this weekend. From a conversation that I had with him yesterday, Nakato had told me that Dr. Tatsumi is currently busy at the moment and that he doesn't have time for any unexpected personal meetings, but a weekend break from his schedule will enable him to gain some free time, thus you'll get the chance to meet and speak with him in your own opportunity" said Junpei.

"That's good to hear Junpei. The sooner that we meet up and talk with Dr. Tatsumi, the better" said Hayato K. in a precise tone.

As Hayato K., June, Junpei, and Reika had continued their walk down the right-sided sidewalk of the busy street that they were on, all of them had heard a surprising explosion that came from a distant location which wasn't too far from where they were and that the sudden sound and pressure of the explosion itself was something that caught the four friends and a couple of pedestrians off-guard in their own decent time.

"What in the world was that?" said Reika as she spoke in a surprised yet worried way.

"I'm not exactly sure Reika, but I have a feeling that something bad is going on at the moment" said Junpei as he looked on in his own concerned yet suspicious sight.

"Agreed" said June as she nodded in agreement with Junpei on his statement.

"We better go check it out and see on what's happening right now you guys" said Hayato K. as he held a suspicious glance on his own face and from there, the Intergalactic bounty hunter and the rest of his friends had proceeded to making a fast sprint down the busy street's right-sided sidewalk so that they could attempt to get to the direct location of where the sudden explosion had taken place from.

Meanwhile upon the specific street of where the battle was taking place from, the biodroid had held nothing back from within his fight against Ele as he had unleashed a strong barrage of red Plasma energy shots that came directly from his own thrusting mid-air hands and that Ele herself had used her own quick agility to duck, jump, and evade each of the shots in an instant as they struck and destroyed various buildings' sections and parts of the street from within their own small yet powerful explosions.

Upon managing to avoid the biodroid's Plasma energy shot barrage with her own sharp evasion, Ele had immediately ran towards the biodroid without any hesitation or second thought so that she could fight against the biodroid in a strong and relentless state, using a mixture of her Plasma Ring strikes and lightning-fast kicks to attack his front chest and stomach in hopes of inflicting some damage upon him, but to the frustration of the cheerful gymnast girl, she saw that her attacks were doing little damage against the biodroid and that the genetically-enhanced experiment had immediately fought back against Ele by throwing a fast backhand left punch towards Ele's face, making a direct hit from within sight as Ele had felt the harsh blow that came towards her left cheek by the biodroid's tough attack and that she was thrown back through the air via the pressure of the strike so that she could then crash upon the ground through her own back and lie in an excruciating state while trying to withstand the pressure of the intense pain that was brought towards her by the biodroid himself.

"No! Ele!" cried Akira as she saw her friend being knocked down by the biodroid's tough counterattack.

Upon turning his sight over to where Akira had stood from, the biodroid had immediately made a fast sprint to her so that he could attempt to attack her with a fast right fist punch to the face, but Akira was able to duck the move at the last second so that she could immediately retaliate against her opponent by thrusting her right elbow into his gut with the use of her left hand, causing the biodroid to be stunned for a second as he felt the unexpected power that came from Akira's surprising Gate Elbow attack and that the scenario itself would allow Akira to have the opportunity in fighting back against her hard opponent.

Taking the split-second opportunity that was presented to her after her first strike, Akira had proceeded to attacking the biodroid with a heavy wave of fast punches and kicks, striking his chest and stomach with her own relentless blows and despite the biodroid's heavy endurance against the attack barrage, Akira was determined to wear down her opponent so that she and Ele would have a fighting chance against him in their own precise time and accord.

After managing to throw a hard right punch towards the biodroid's chest, Akira had immediately made a quick jump up into the air so that she could place some of her blue Ki energy into her own right foot and use it to initiate her Dancing Cyclone Kick attack, in which Akira had twisted herself around really fast so that she could strike the biodroid's face three times with her blue Ki-powered right foot and make him stagger back a bit from having to endure the tough blows that came towards him by the motorcycle enthusiast girl.

As Akira had came back to the ground from the success of her move, she saw that the biodroid had used his own inner endurance to shrug off the blows of Akira's Dancing Cyclone Kick attack and upon seeing her opponent standing a few feet away from her while looking on with his own sternly glance, Akira had held a precise expression on her face as she knew that her battle against the biodroid had only just begun and that she would need to hold her own against him from within the scenario of the late morning.

"It seems that young girl is able to battle against my biodriod with her own fighting ability and strength, but I'm afraid that even a weakling like herself doesn't stand a chance against my superior creation. Let's see if she can handle him at a much higher level" said Gore as he wasted no time in using his remote-like device to increase the biodroid's power level to 40% and when this action had happened, the biodroid had made an infuriated yell on his face as he felt his own inner power increasing via Gore's remote-like device and that the biodroid himself was now glowing in a red-like energy aura while balling up both of his fists from within the process of his action, causing Akira to make a surprised gasp on her face in having to see and feel the biodroid's current power level with her own shocked detection.

"What the...?! This guy's power...is increasing so suddenly! Just what exactly is going on here?" said Akira in her mind as she looked on from within a shocked and cautious state.

Upon feeling powered up and ready to continue his fight against Akira, the biodroid had clenched his razor-sharp teeth in a menacing state as he wasted no time in rushing towards Akira with such unexpected speed and that the biodroid had used his own right shoulder to smash Akira into a nearby building's wall, causing Akira to make a shocked gasp on her own face from having to feel the intensity of the biodroid's shoulder smashing against her own chest and the motorcycle enthusiast girl felt that she had lost most of her breath via the process of the brutal attack that left her hanging upon the wall from within an immobilized manner.

Not giving Akira a chance to recover from his fast shoulder strike, the biodroid had proceeded to grab Akira's neck with his right hand and using his own devious strength, the biodroid had threw Akira away from current position via a harsh left sideward toss so that Akira could fly through the air in a tough way and crash upon the ground through her own back, skidding and rolling for a few seconds before coming to a direct stop in her own accord so that she could lie in a painful way upon a short distance away of the specific street's Western section while having visible scrapes and bruises seen upon her body.

"Akira!" cried Ele as she slowly got back up from the ground while looking on in a worried way.

As the biodroid saw that Akira was knocked out from within his sight, he immediately turned his glance back over to where Ele had stood from and as Ele realized that she was once again targeted by the biodroid, the cheerful gymnast girl had clenched her teeth in an angered yet frustrated state as she realized that she would have to fight against her ruthless opponent once more so that she could ensure the safety of herself and Akira from the relentless threat of the biodroid himself.

Upon sensing the right moment to make his move against Ele, the biodroid had quickly ran towards her in a fast way while holding his right fist up in the air and as Ele saw that the biodroid was coming straight towards her, the cheerful gymnast girl had held her own Plasma Ring up in mid-air and stood upon her ground as she was ready to fight against her opponent, despite her roughed-up condition and state.

Just before the biodroid could get to the striking range of where Ele had stood from, an unexpected huge blue-white Plasma energy shockwave had came from out of nowhere and struck the biodroid from his unsuspecting right side, causing him to be knocked away in such a surprising manner while he made a painful cry on his face and that he had crashed upon the ground from a short distance away upon the specific street's Eastern section while the attack itself had subsided in due time of its appearance.

As Ele saw that the biodroid was knocked to the ground from within her own surprised state, she heard an unexpected yet familiar voice call out to her in such a sudden manner and that Ele herself didn't expect to hear the voice from within her current situation against the biodroid.

"Ele, are you okay?" said Hayato K.'s voice.

When Ele had heard Hayato K.'s voice and turned her sight over to the Western direction of the specific street that she was on, she saw that Hayato K., June, Junpei, and Reika were standing a small distance away from her current standing position and that Hayato K. had held his activated Plasma Sword in his right hand while the blade itself had glowed very brightly from within a blue-like energy aura, indicating the direct fact that the Intergalactic bounty hunter had unleashed the specific attack, which was known as the Engetsu, against the biodroid.

"Hayato! June! You made it" said Ele as she looked on in a surprised yet relieved way.

"Indeed we did Ele and it seems that you've gotten yourself into an unexpected fight. Are you injured?" said June as she looked at Ele in a concerned manner while holding her yellow Plasma Ring with her right hand up in mid-air.

"I'm perfectly fine June, but I'm more concerned about my friend Akira. Is she okay?" said Ele as she looked at Akira with her own worried glance while making her way over to where the group had stood from so that she could immediately come to the aid of her new friend.

As Junpei and Reika had quickly made their way over to where Akira had lied from so that they could kneel down towards her with Ele and check up on her condition with no hesitation or second thought, the two of them saw that Akira was slowly recovering from the biodroid's last attack against her and that she would be okay in due time of her own personal chance.

"Don't worry about your friend Ele. She'll be just fine" said Reika as she looked at Ele with her own precise glance.

"Akira, are you alright?" said Ele as she looked on in seeing Akira recovering from the injuries that were inflicted upon her by the biodroid.

"I'm...perfectly okay Ele. It's just that...I'd never expected to endure such a clash of immense strength from our opponent...and that it nearly rivals a friend of my brother's. It's safe to say...that we got our work cut us for us...against this guy" said Akira as she looked on in a tense way while getting back up from the ground and clenching her own teeth in a state of anger and frustration while using her inner endurance to withstand the scrapes and bruises that were seen upon her from within sight.

"No kidding" said Ele as she nodded in agreement with Akira on her statement and that the cheerful gymnast girl had got up from the ground along with her friend and the others as they looked on and saw that the biodroid had managed to quickly get back up from the ground in his own precise time and that he had looked at the fighters with an angered expression on his own face, not too happy about having to be attacked by Hayato K.'s special technique.

Upon seeing the biodroid look at them with an infuriated glance on his face, Hayato K., June, Ele, Akira, Junpei, and Reika, had stood upon their own fighting ground as they realized that their opponent was determined to hurt them in his own evil opportunity and as the five fighters saw that the biodroid was ready to battle against each and every one of them in an instant, the group had made some prepared expressions on their faces as they were ready and willing to take on their adversary at the given chance of their own opportunity.

"We have to be extra careful around this opponent you guys. His endurance is very tough and that he tends to withstand most attacks thrown at him" said Ele as she warned her friends about the biodroid while standing alongside with them upon their group position of the specific street's Western section and that she had held her Plasma Ring up in a fighting stance while looking at the biodroid with a sternly glance on her face.

"If that's the case...I'd say that all of us would need to hold nothing back and attempt to hit him with everything that we got. Let's stop him while we still can you guys" said Hayato K. as he spoke to his friends in a determined way while holding his Plasma Sword up in mid-air from within a prepared fighting position of his own personal stance.

"Right" said June, Ele, Akira, Junpei, and Reika in unison as they nodded in agreement with Hayato K. on his statement and that they too were ready and willing to take on the biodroid with no hesitation or second thought.

"He he he. So the main puppets have finally come into the scene and that they're ready to fight against my biodroid, having no idea that they're playing right into Lord Bilstein's hand. It's time for those Star Gladiator fools to give the Fourth Empire the advantage against them and ensure our strong influence upon the weak-minded idiots who occupy this city" said Gore in his mind as he saw Hayato K. and June with his own devious glance.

"Luca, get in contact with Lady Rain and inform her of the plan's progression. I'll increase the biodroid's power once more so that he can give our puppets a good and devastating fight until Lady Rain's arrival" said Gore as he looked at Luca in a decent way.

"As you wish Master Gore" said Luca as she nodded in agreement with Gore on his statement and from there, the naive Plasma wizardess had brought her Plasma Mace in front of her and placed her left hand over the red jewel-like emblem of her weapon so that she could then close her eyes immediately and use her inner strength to make the jewel-like emblem glow very brightly, indicating the fact that Luca was now using both her weapon and her Plasma Power so that she could get in contact with Rain via telepathy in her own personal chance and time.

While Luca had concentrated her efforts into contacting Rain through the use of her Plasma Power, Gore had wasted no time in increasing the power level of the biodroid to 60% so that his expriment would be able to take on his latest opponents and ensure the full stabilization of the shrouded plan that Bilstein had held from within this particular scenario.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Michinoku Technologies Inc.**

Meanwhile at Michinoku Technologies Inc., the meeting between Bilstein, Dr. Tatsumi, and Mr. Michinoku had continued on from within sight and that Bilstein was discussing a few of his potential ideas to his two associates so that he could attempt to see if they would consider them along with his Vector bot line production.

As Rain had observed the conversation from her own personal seat, the vain blonde had recieved a telepathic message that came directly from Luca and that Rain had immediately listened in on what Luca had to say to her from within the secret message.

"Lady Rain, can you hear me?" said Luca's voice as it was heard from within Rain's mind.

"Of course Luca. What is it?" said Rain in her mind as she spoke to Luca while keeping a calm expression on her face.

"The ones known as Hayato and June have arrived at the specific place of where Master Gore's biodroid experiment is currently located from and that they're preparing to battle against it. You need to get over here as soon as possible so that the plan can be completed" said Luca's voice.

"Understood Luca. Give me the direct coordinates of where you and Gore are stationed from so that I can make my way over there without haste" said Rain in her mind.

"As you wish Lady Rain" said Luca's voice as she understood Rain's demand in her own manner and that the naive Plasma wizardess had proceeded to give Rain the exact coordinates on where the current fight was taking place from.

As Bilstein had continued to talk with Dr. Tatsumi and Mr. Michinoku about his potential ideas, Rain had immediately stood up from her seat so that she could immediately speak out and get the attention of her father and his associates without any hesitation or second thought.

"Please forgive me for having to interrupt your conversation father, but I'm afraid that I must step out of this meeting right now" said Rain as she spoke in a decent yet tiring-like way.

"Step out? For what reason?" said Bilstein as he looked on in a puzzled manner upon hearing that statement from his daughter.

"I don't mean to worry you from within your time, but as of the moment...I'm feeling a bit dizzy in the head and that I can barely hold in my wooziness. I'm not exactly sure on what's wrong with me father, but it's seems that I'm not feeling too well right now and I don't think that I can fight it off for much longer" said Rain as she placed her right hand upon her forehead while having a painful expression on her face.

"If that's the case, I'll take you home right now so that you can utilize some of your medicine and get some much-needed rest in your own personal time Rain" said Bilstein as he looked at Rain in a concerned way while immediately getting up from his seat so that he could walk on over to and check up on his daughter's "condition".

"There's no need for you to do such a thing father. You're in the middle of an important conversation right now and that I don't wish to hinder your current progress. Besides...our home isn't too far from where we are and that I can easily make it there on my own" said Rain.

"You certain about that?" said Bilstein.

"Indeed I am father. You go on and continue to have your conversation with Mr. Michinoku and Dr. Tatsumi. I'll head home and take care of this problem on my own" said Rain as she spoke in an assured tone to her father.

"Very well then. I'll see you later at home Rain" said Bilstein as he nodded in agreement with Rain on her statement.

"Right father" said Rain as she agreed with her father on his statement and from there, the vain blonde had proceeded to leave Mr. Michinoku's office from its single entrance door so that she could close it back from within her sudden departure.

"I hope that your daughter will be okay Dr. Bilstein" said Mr. Michinoku as he looked on in a concerned way upon seeing Rain leave from his sight.

"Agreed. I would definitely be concerned as well if Saori was in that type of condition" said Dr. Tatsumi as he looked on from within his own concerned manner.

As Bilstein had kept his back turned from Dr. Tatsumi and Mr. Michinoku while seeing his daughter leave the office, he made a shrouded devious smile on his face as he knew that Rain was perfectly fine and that she was actually carrying out his shady plan of the day so that he would be able to continue masking his true objective from his associates, enabling him the opportunity to fuel his own evil and malevolent ambition of gaining control over Tokyo and the rest of the world.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Taiyo District**

Meanwhile at the specific street of where the fight was taking place from, Hayato K., June, and the rest of their friends had battled against the biodroid who was rampaging from within sight and despite the enormous and deadly power that the biodroid had held in his own body, the five fighters were determined to stop him as soon as possible so that the Taiyo district would be safe from the ruthless threat of their evil opponent.

As Hayato K. had rushed towards the biodroid from his current standing position on the specific street's Eastern direction and attacked him with a strong barrage of Plasma Sword slahes and strikes, the biodroid had used his own energy-powered huge arms to block, parry, and withstand each strike that came towards him with ease and this course of action had caused Hayato K. to clench his teeth in a sternly way as he saw that his attacks were barely doing any damage against the biodroid and that he was determined to overcome the tough defense that the biodroid had held from within his own time.

"Just how strong is this guy? My sword strikes are barely affecting him and that he hasn't come close to breaking a sweat. There has to be some way for us to smash through his defense, but the question is how?" said Hayato K. in his mind as he continued to attack the biodroid with his fast Plasma Sword slashes and strikes.

Upon using his left arm to block a downward sword slash that came from Hayato K., the biodroid had quickly retaliated against his opponent by attempting to throw a fast right punch towards Hayato K.'s face, but the Intergalactic bounty hunter had managed to jump back right before the punch could connect with his face and that Hayato K. had distance himself away from the biodroid as he continued to hold a sternly glance on his face while having his Plasma Sword up in mid-air via a fighting position.

"Let's see if you can handle this. Kikaioh Kick!" yelled Junpei as he immediately ran towards the biodroid in his own given chance and upon coming a sweep distance away from the biodroid's standing position, the impulsive martial artist had made a huge fast jump up into the air so that he could get ready to attack the biodroid with his own special move, in which he had descended down towards the biodroid's standing position through the use of a fast right diving kick and that Junpei's own right foot was covered with his orange Ki energy aura, showing the direct strength of Junpei's precise fighting spirit.

As the biodroid saw that Junpei was coming down towards him through the use of his special attack, he had immediately threw his right fist up towards Junpei's descending right foot and that both attacks had made a powerful clash from within sight as Junpei had held a tense expression on his face in having to feel the direct pressure that came from his right foot's collision with the biodroid's own right punch and that the impulsive martial artist would find himself being flung back from his own aerial position via the rebound of the biodroid's thrusted right fist so that he could do a quick backflip in the air and land safely on the ground next to Hayato K. while having a frustrated glance on his face.

"Girls, let's try to attack him with a combined aerial strike of our own unique moves. He may have a tough defense right now, but against a four-way combined assault, he's bound to not stand a chance against it" said Reika as she looked at June, Ele, and Akira with a determined expression on her face.

"That sounds fine by me. Let's do it" said Akira as she looked on in her own determined state.

"Right" said June and Ele in unison as they nodded in agreement with Reika on her statement and from there, the four girls had proceeded to making their own precise huge jumps up into the air so that they could prepare to attack the biodroid with their own special moves in hopes of breaking through his tough defense and endurance.

"Attractive Shower!" yelled Reika as she brought both of her arms together in mid-air from within a crossing-like state and upon placing a strong amount of her own Ki energy into the palms of her two hands, Reika had threw them down towards the biodroid from within a cross dual sideward slashing-like manner and through this move, Reika had unleashed a powerful Ki energy slash-like wave towards the biodroid which had a mixture of rainbow colors from within it.

"Skull Aura!" yelled Akira as she brought her hands together in front of her from within mid-air and began to gather her own Ki energy from within the open space that was between the two hands, enabling her to create and throw a huge blue-white Ki energy fireball that had a rotating skull image from within its own direct core.

"Starlight Shoot!" yelled June and Ele in unison as both girls had raised their Plasma Rings up in the air while making them glow in an instant and from there, both June and Ele had threw their rings down toward the biodroid from within a downward swipe and that they had unleashed their own respective Ki ring-like energy projectiles toward the biodroid.

From there, the four projectile attacks had flew down from the sky and made a direct combination impact against the biodroid from his own standing position, causing a small yet powerful explosion to occur in an instant and proving the imminent fact that the techniques themselves had held quite a strong amount of power from within their own accord and time.

As June, Ele, Akira, and Reika had landed safely on the ground of the specific street's Western section and looked on with their own cautious glance through the subsiding of the small explosion's aftermath smoke, all four of them saw that the biodroid was barely affected by the combination of their respective attacks and despite his body being bruised from having to endure all four projectiles, the biodroid was still able to stand upon his own personal ground, causing the four girls to gasp and clench their own teeth in a sternly and frustrated manner as they couldn't believe the fact that their own techniques didn't do much against the biodroid and that they wondered on what it would take to bring him down for good.

"You've gotta be kidding! Our combined attacks didn't even faze him?!" said Akira as she looked on in a shocked yet sternly way.

"What does it take to bring this guy down?" said Reika as she looked on in her own frustrated manner.

Upon gathering his own inner strength after enduring the four-way projectile attack that came from the girls, the biodroid had made a furious roar on his face as he brought his hands back from his own standing position so that he could bring them together in front of him through the use of a powerful mid-air clap, which had emitted an unexpected yet powerful shockwave that flew straight towards the fighters in a fast manner upon sight and through a direct hit, all of them were instantly blown away by the strong pressure that came from the shockwave itself, causing the group to make some painful yells on their own faces from having to endure the surprising attack in their own time and that they were knocked down to the ground in a hard and brutal way after the subsiding of the move.

As Hayato K., June, and the others had struggled to get back up from the ground, they saw that the biodroid was slowly making their way towards them and that the ruthless fighter had held a menacing expression on his face as he was determined to hurt the group from where they had lied from.

"This guy's power is unlike anything that we've ever faced before. Unless we find a way to stop him, all of us are finished" said Hayato K. as he held a sternly expression on his face while attempting to get back up from the ground with June.

"It can't end...not like this" said Ele as she looked on in her own worried state while struggling to get back up from the ground in her own time as well.

Before the biodroid could get the chance and opportunity to continue hurting the fighters in his own devious time, an unexpected yet familiar voice had immediately shouted out to the biodroid from within sight and that the fighters themselves didn't expect to hear it in their own precise time and accord.

"Super Guts Bullet!" yelled Batsu's voice.

From there, an unexpected huge blue Ki energy blast had came from out of nowhere and flew towards the biodroid from the Western direction of the specific street, making a direct hit on sight as the projectile had struck the face of the biodroid with such a powerful force and that the intensity blast of the attack had caused the biodroid to make a painful yell in an instant as he had immediately staggered back from within a sudden manner while covering his face with his own two hands so that he could attempt to suppress the pain that was brought upon it by the surprising projectile.

"Ha! Looks like we got here in time you guys" said Batsu's voice.

As Hayato K. and the others had heard Batsu's voice and turned their sight around to look behind them, the fighters had gasped in imminent shock as they saw that Batsu and Hinata were standing a short distance away from where they were upon the Western direction of the specific street and that the two Taiyo fighters were not alone from within their appearance, as two unknown people had stood alongside with them and that the unknown people had looked at the entire scene of the confrontation from their own prepared and determined manner.

The first unknown person to be seen was a young Caucasian man who looked to be in his mid 20s and that he had short, sharp-cutted blonde hair and sky blue eyes. His fighting attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve dress shirt, a red sleeveless vest, a red tie, black fingerless gloves, blue jeans, white socks, and a pair of red-black tennis shoes.

The second unknown person to be seen was a young Caucasian woman who looked to be in her early 20s and that she had long blonde hair, of which it had a unique swirl-like hairstyle that stretched all the way to the middle portion of her back and cheerful blue eyes. Her fighting attire had consisted of a blue-white sleeveless modified tube top shirt which had some of it covering her cleavage, red boxing gloves with white stars in the front, a blue long-sleeve dress jacket which had a white star on its back, a blue hair cap which had a white star in front of it, a white modified miniskirt which had a golden star from its front, a pair of red-white striped gym shorts, and a pair of red-white high-heel long dress boots which had golden zippers traced along the same white front lines that stretched to the white tips of the boots and a pair of golden stars that were seen upon the upper white cuff portions of her footwear.

"Batsu! Hinata!" said June as she looked on in a surprised yet happy way.

"Hey there you guys. Sorry that we didn't manage to come here at a much more earlier time, but we had to deal with a bit of a minor detour on our way to this particular location right after we learned of what was going on. Regardless of that fact...we're now here to help give you a much-needed hand in this fight against your tough opponent and we'll see to it that we kick his sorry butt for having to cause such a mess around here" said Batsu as he and his friends had immediately ran over to where Hayato K. and the others were recovering from so that they could help them get up from the ground and look at the temporary-disabled biodroid with their own sight from their gathered group position.

"That's good to hear Batsu, but who are these two people with you and Hinata?" said Hayato K. as he saw the two Caucasian people with his own sharp eyes.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves to you. The name's Roy Bromwell" said the young Caucasian man as he identified himself to the group as Roy Bromwell: a wealthy American football player who lived in the Pacific district of Aoharu and that he has a confident attitude when it comes to both football and fighting.

"And my name is Tiffany Lords. It's a pleasure to meet all of you through such unusual circumstances" said the young Caucasian woman as she identified herself as Tiffany Lords: a wealthy American cheerleader who also lived in the Pacific district of Aoharu and that she happens to be the childhood friend of Roy who has hidden feelings for him.

"Indeed it is and as much as I would love to know the two of you, I'm afraid that the greetings will have to wait until we're able to defeat our opponent" said Ele as she placed her perceptive sight upon the biodroid, who was slowly recovering from the special attack that was inflicted upon him by Batsu.

"That I agree. None of us can allow a scumbag such as him to destroy this peaceful district and that we need to teach him some respectable manners" said Roy as he cracked his right knuckles with his own left hand in mid-air while having a confident smirk on his face.

"Couldn't say it any other way" said Tiffany as she nodded in agreement with Roy on his statement while smacking her own boxing gloves together in mid-air.

As the biodroid had managed to recover from Batsu's surprise attack against him, he made a growl of anger and hatred towards the group while balling up both of his fists from within the process of his action and upon seeing their opponent look at them in his own infuriated manner, the fighters had held some determined expressions on their faces as they knew that their fight against the biodroid was far from over and that they were prepared and ready to battle against him with everything that they had in their own fighting spirits.

"Looks like our angered friend is preparing to attack us you guys. Best get ready to fight back and show him our unique fighting skills" said Hayato K. as he held his Plasma Sword up in mid-air while placing himself in his fighting stance and having a determined glance on his own face.

"Right" said June and everyone else in unison as they nodded in agreement with Hayato K. on his statement and that they too had placed themselves in their own fighting stances while having some determined expressions on their faces.

Upon targeting the group with his own ruthless rage, the biodroid had proceeded to making a huge dash towards them so that he could raise his right fist up into the air and attempt to strike at them with a fast right punch, causing the fighters to jump and split away from one another as they avoided the quick strike that came towards their last position by the biodroid.

After coming back to the ground in his own time of the evasion jump, Roy had immediately sprinted over to where the biodroid had stood from so that he could begin attacking him with a heavy barrage of fast punches, striking the biodroid in the face and the chest with his relentless blows and despite the biodroid's tough endurance, the wealthy American football player was determined to bring him down while leaving his mark from within the process of his own action.

"I have to admit that you're quite the tough guy to withstand most of my punches, but even the strongest defense tends to break down in due time and I'm about to show you why. Dynamite Straight!" yelled Roy as he threw his right fist towards the biodroid's face and that the fist itself had held a strong red-white energy aura from within it, making a direct hit on sight as the biodroid had felt the strong intensity that came from the fist and that he had staggered back a bit while trying to shrug off the blow that came to his face by Roy's own special attack.

"Tiffany!" said Roy as he immediately looked at the wealthy American cheerleader with his own precise glance.

"Right" said Tiffany as she quickly nodded in agreement with Roy from his direct signal and from there, she had immediately made a huge jump up into the air so that she could look down below at the biodroid and target him with her own aerial special move.

"Exciting Kick!" yelled Tiffany as she descended down in a fast way through the use of a diving right kick and that she had twisted herself around real fast while having a swirling pink energy-like aura surround her from within the duration of the move.

Upon coming down towards the biodroid through the use of her special move, Tiffany had made a direct hit from within sight as her right boot had struck the face of the biodroid and that the intense blow of the strike had forced the biodroid to stagger back some more as he tried to withstand the physical pressure that was brought to his bruised face by the attack itself.

"Now it's my turn. Enbukyaku!" yelled Hinata as she ran in a fast state to the biodroid in her own given chance so that she could jump up into the air very quickly and raise her fire Ki-powered right foot up in an instant, which would enable her to turn around real fast in the air and strike the biodroid in the face three times through the use of her own turnaround fiery right kicks, causing the biodroid to lose his concentration as he was forced to stagger back some more in his own frustrated manner.

As June, Ele, Akira, and Reika saw that the biodroid was vulnerable from within their own glance, the four of them had looked at one another in a sharp state and made a quick nod to each other as they saw an opportunity to strike their opponent in their own chance and opportunity, causing all four girls to make their own immediate jumps up in the air so that they could prepare to attack the biodroid through the use of their own aerial special moves once more.

"You're not getting off that easy. Skull Aura!" yelled Akira as she brought her hands together in mid-air once more so that she could gather her own Ki energy between the palms of her hands and unleash her blue-white Ki energy fireball which had the rotating skull image in its core.

"Attractive Shower!" yelled Reika as she once again brought her arms together in mid-air from within a crossing-like state so that she could place a strong amount of her own Ki energy into the palms of her two hands, enabling her to cross them from within a dual sideward slashing-like manner so that she could unleash her powerful Ki energy slash-like wave towards the biodroid which had a mixture of rainbow colors from within it.

"Starlight Shoot!" yelled June and Ele in unison as both girls had raised their Plasma Rings up in the air while making them glow in an instant and from there, both June and Ele had threw their rings down toward the biodroid from within a downward swipe and that they had unleashed their own respective ring energy projectiles toward the biodroid.

As the four aerial projectile attacks had made a direct hit against the biodroid, the collision of the techniques had caused a small yet powerful explosion to occur in an instant while the painful yell of the biodroid was heard from within the process of the scene and within the subsiding of the explosion's own aftermath smoke, the fighters saw that the biodroid had held an infuriated growl on his face as his own body was badly burned and scarred from having to endure the second aerial strike that came from the four girls, who had managed to land safely on the ground in their own precise time.

"It seems that our opponent's strength and endurance is starting to wear down through constant attacking. This could be the perfect chance for us to take him down you guys" said Hayato K. as he looked on with a perceptive expression on his face.

"That I agree. Let's give it everything we got against this slimeball" said Batsu as he balled up both of his fists without any hesitation or second thought.

"Right" said Junpei as he nodded in agreement with Batsu on his statement and that he too had balled up his own fists with little hesitation.

Upon realizing that his enemies had sought to defeat him at the given moment of the fight itself, the biodroid had made an angered yell on his face as he wasted no time in rushing towards the group, determined to stop them before they could go through with their plan, but the effort of the biodroid would do him no good as Hayato K., Batsu, and Junpei had prepared themselves for their own special moves against their opponent and that they would see to it the defeat of the rampaging biodroid.

"Engetsu!" yelled Hayato K. as he raised his Plasma Sword up in the air while placing a strong amount of his Plasma Power into the direct blade of his weapon and from there, the Intergalactic bounty hunter had brought his sword down to the ground so that he could smash it upon the pavement and release the same huge blue-white Plasma energy shockwave that was seen from earlier on.

"Super Guts Bullet!" yelled Batsu as he brought both of his hands together in mid-air from within a fighting position and upon gathering a strong amount of his blue Ki energy from within the open space of his hands' palms, the hot-blooded fighter had thrusted his hands forward at the right second of the time so that he could unleash his huge blue Ki energy blast towards the biodroid.

"Chouzetsu Heat Blazer!" yelled Junpei as he brought both of his own hands together in mid-air via a fighting stance and upon managing to gather a strong amount of his own orange Ki energy from within the open space of his hands' palms, the impulsive martial artist had proceeded to thrusting both of his hands forward so that he could unleash a strong blast of heat-like orange Ki energy that flew through the air in its own unique state.

As the three attacks of Hayato K., Batsu, and Junpei had traveled side-by-side with each other towards the biodroid, the ruthless opponent had immediately stopped in his own tracks and made a shocked expression on his face as he saw the three simultaneous techniques heading his way and that he was unprepared to face each and every one of them at the given chance of his own sight.

Before he knew it, the biodroid was instantly blown away by the explosive combination of the three attacks that struck him in a direct complete unison and that he had made a painful cry of excruciating agony on his face as he was knocked into the air from within sight so that he could crash upon the ground that was located from the specific street's Eastern direction while the attacks themselves had subsided after hitting their target with no problem.

Upon making a harsh crash into the ground after being hit by the three simultaenous strikes that came towards him, the biodroid had lied upon his own back as he made a painful groan on his face from having to endure the tough techniques that were brought towards him by the three fighters and despite his body being scorched from within sight, the biodroid had struggled to get back up from the ground so that he could attempt to continue his fight against the group.

"Yes! We got him" said Junpei as he looked on while having a confident smile on his face.

"There's no way in the world that he'll be able to get back up after that" said Batsu in a precise tone.

"I wouldn't celebrate the victory too soon you guys. Our friend could surprise us with an unexpected move, so it's best to stay on guard and see on whether or not he'll attempt to attack us once more" said Hayato K. as he looked on with a sternly and cautious expression on his own face.

As June and the others had joined up with Hayato K., Batsu, and Junpei from where they had stood from, the fighters saw that the biodroid had managed to use his inner strength to slowly get back up from the ground and that he had looked at the group in an angered and infuriated way while withstanding the scorching scars and bruises that were seen upon his own body.

"How much can this guy take?" said Junpei as he looked on in a surprised manner upon seeing the biodroid stand from his own position.

"I'd say at least a strong amount of damage Junpei, but seeing as though he's getting tired and weak right now, he should no longer pose an imminent threat to us" said Batsu.

"Agreed. I'm certain that one more strike from us should end this battle with no problem. Let's do it you guys" said Hayato K. as he held his Plasma Sword up in a prepared fighting state.

Before the trio could ready themselves for another strike against the biodroid, an unexpected yet familiar voice had suddenly called out to them and the rest of their friends, surprising the entire group as they didn't expect to hear it from within the scenario of their confrontation against their specific opponent.

"That won't be necessary" said Rain's voice.

As Hayato K. and the others had heard Rain's voice and placed their sight towards the Eastern section of the specific street that they were on, they saw that Rain had stood a short distance away from where the ordeal was taking place from and that the vain blonde had held a small smirk on her face upon seeing both the fighters and the biodroid with her own clear glance.

"Looks like Lady Rain has finally arrived Master Gore" said Luca as she saw Rain with her own sharp eyes.

"Indeed she has Luca and her arrival means our departure from the scene. The biodroid's purpose has finally been served and that our assistance is no longer needed here. Let's head back to the base my dear and await further orders from Lord Bilstein. I'm sure that we can create another biodroid from one of our "experimental pets" in the lab" said Gore as he placed the remote-like device into his pants' right pocket so that he could waste no time in using his right hand to grab his strapped Plasma Mace from his back and holding it in mid-air, making its emblem glow through the use of his own Plasma Power.

"Right Master Gore" said Luca as she nodded in agreement with her husband on his statement and from there, the Gajah couple had instantly teleported away from their standing position upon the specific building's rooftop via the use of Gore's Plasma Magic ability so that they could return to the Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress without any hesitation or problem.

"What the...?! Rain?!" said Hayato K. as he and his friends had looked on in shock from having to see Rain with their own precise eyes.

"What in the world are you doing here?" said June as she too had looked on in a shocked manner.

"Let's just say that I came here to observe on what was going on and couldn't help but see that you and your friends are taking on such a disgusting creature. Quite vulgar if you ask me" said Rain as she spoke in an arrogant voice while having her arms crossed from within the process of her talking.

"Why am I not surprised to know that Bilstein is behind this? Just what exactly is your father scheming right now Rain?" said Hayato K. as he looked at Rain in a sternly sight while pointing the blade of his Plasma Sword towards her.

"Scheming? I don't know on what you're talking about Hayato. The reason of why I'm here is to stop this pathetic excuse of a person and ensure the safety of this district from further destruction. It's the least that the daughter of Dr. Edward Bilstein can do in her own given chance" said Rain in a perceptive tone.

"Say what?!" said Hayato K. as he and the others had looked on in complete surprise upon hearing that statement from Rain in their own detection.

From there, a few police cars had came rushing into the scene from the specific street's Eastern direction and upon having to park a short distance away of where the scenario was taking place from, a couple of Japanese police officers had immediately got out of their vehicles so that they could rush into the scene to not only aid their fellow two comrades who were hurt earlier on, but to also attempt in stopping the biodroid from causing any more damage in his own ruthless state.

Upon turning his standing position around so that he could look at both Rain and the gathered Japanese police officers that stood a few feet away behind her, the biodroid had clenched his teeth in a ruthless manner as he saw that all of them were prepared to fight against him on the spot and despite the current injuries that were seen upon his body, the biodroid had used his remaining strength to make a quick dash towards his specific targets so that he could attempt to hurt them on sight, causing the Japanese police officers to immediately pull out their own handguns so that they could prepare themselves to shoot the incoming biodroid in an instant.

"Relax boys. I've got this covered" said Rain as she looked back at the Japanese police officers with a small smile on her face and upon turning her glance back over to the approaching biodroid, the vain blonde had made a small frown on her face as she closed her eyes with no hesitation and began to focus her inner strength through the concentration of her own Plasma Power, causing her entire body to glow in a light blue energy aura from within the sharp focusing and this specific action had shocked the Japanese police officers who looked on from their own spectating sight.

As the biodroid had gotten close to where Rain and the Japanese police officers had stood from, Rain had immediately opened her eyes in a quick manner and began to inhale some air into her mouth, giving her the opportunity to blow it out through the use of a strong exhale that was combined with her own Plasma Power and through this unique tactic, Rain had unleashed an unexpected light blue icy breath attack that flew and made a direct hit towards the biodroid, causing him to stop in his own tracks as he felt the harsh pressure that came from the move itself and through this scenario, the biodroid had made a painful cry on his face as he found himself being overwhelmed by the surprising power that came Rain's own special technique.

"I can't believe it. That girl is using her own breath to attack that guy so easily and he's getting frozen by it" said Roy as he, Tiffany, and the others had looked on in complete shock from having to see Rain use her unexpected ice breath attack against the biodroid.

"Just who exactly is she?" said Batsu as he too had looked on from within his own shock.

As Rain had continued to use her ice breath attack against the biodroid, the specific individual had found himself being frozen over in a slow and painful state as the specific move had caused every part of his body to get chilled through such a strong and devastating state and as Rain had subsided her special attack after the completion of her own precise exhale, everyone upon the specific street saw that the biodroid was now completely frozen in a state of block ice and that he was unable to move or react in his own personal time, showing the direct fact that he would no longer pose an imminent threat to those from within the area.

"Unbelievable" said a Japanese police officer as he and his friends had held some surprised expressions on their faces in having to see Rain freeze the biodroid with her own breath.

"There. Your rampaging criminal will no longer pose a threat to this city and judging from how he's not moving right now, I'd say that his life is undoubtedly extinguished. It's in best interest that you call for special back-up as soon as possible and see to it that you take this evil perpetrator off the street with extreme care and caution. To know that he is greatly different from your usual perpetrator is something that you should take into consideration and it's in best interest that you try to figure out on who he is and where he came from" said Rain as she turned around from her standing position so that she could look at the Japanese police officers while having a calm glance on her own face.

"We'll certainly do that miss, but what we want to know is who you are and how you were able to initiate such a move that my friends and I had just witnessed" said a second Japanese police officer.

"I'm afraid that I don't have the time for a specific explanation and that I need to be on my way as soon as possible, but if you wish to know my identity, all I can say is that my name is Rain Bilstein: the daughter of Dr. Edward Bilstein and that my own Plasma Power ability had enabled me to help stop our frozen friend" said Rain.

"Plasma Power ability?" said a third Japanese police officer from within a puzzled state.

"Yes. My father will be able to explain more about it in due time and that you'll eventually know on what he's talking about, but as far as things go right now, I suggest that you and your comrades try to help fix up this area as soon as possible so that the people living here will be able to recover from the ordeal that they've just went through. Until then" said Rain as she spoke in a precise tone to the third Japanese police officer and from there, the vain blonde had proceeded to walking past the small group of Japanese police officers so that she could leave the specific street from its Eastern direction and be on her own shrouded way.

While the small group of Japanese police officers saw Rain depart from the area of where the scenario had took place from, Hayato K. and his friends had looked on from within their own precise manner and through his own personal state, Hayato K. had held a sternly frown on his face as he knew that something wasn't quite right about Rain's unexpected assistance in stopping the biodroid and that the Intergalactic bounty hunter had sought to figure out on what Bilstein and his daughter were up to in their own cold and devious time.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Hayato K. and his friends are angered to know that Bilstein and Rain had used them as part of their scheme to increase their growing popularity throughout Tokyo and the fighters themselves now seek to find a way in exposing Bilstein's lies to those who are living in the city. As the weekend comes and everyone heads out to their own personal scenarios, Hayato K., June, Junpei, and Reika wastes no time in making their way over to the Tatsumi Techno Dome so that they can meet up with Dr. Tatsumi and explain to him about Bilstein's true agenda. While that happens, Gerelt finds himself meeting up with his old friend Claire at the restaurant of where he's working from and that he asks her on why she's a part of the Fourth Empire, to which Claire replies through her own explanation. Last but not least, Ele decides to spend the day at the Ziggy Amusement Park with Batsu, Hinata, Kyosuke, and their own friends as the group attempts to enjoy some fun and excitement, but soon find themselves thrown into an impromptu fight when a barrage of Fourth Empire low-class robotic soldiers attack the place in an attempt to capture Ele. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	60. Chapter 59: The Saturday Scenarios

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 3: Nightmare of the Fourth Empire**

**Volume 5: Plasma Crusade**

**Chapter 59: The Saturday Scenarios**

* * *

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Ryokan Guest House**

During the afternoon time of 4:02 P.M. at the ryokan guest house which was located outside the Aoharu special ward of Tokyo from its northeastern section, Hayato K., June, Ele, Batsu, Hinata, Roy, Tiffany, Akira, Junpei, and Reika were sitting down from inside the living room portion of the traditional Japanese-like home and that the ten fighters were taking their time in having to look at a huge widescreen television set which was seen from the Eastern section of the specific room and that the television set had displayed a current news report that was being shown right now.

"Earlier today, the Taiyo district had found itself being attacked by an unknown person who looked oddly strange to those who had seen him with their own personal glance and that the perpetrator had used his frightening strength to thrash and destory most of the area that he was located from. The local authorities aren't giving out much detail about the situation that transpired, but what they can say is that a young woman had unexpectedly came to their aid and had used her own surprising ability to freeze the vigilante through the use of an ice breath attack, causing him to be completely frozen up in a state of block ice and thus the rampaging carnage was brought to an immediate end. Police had identified the young heroic woman as 22 year old Rain Bilstein and that she happens to be the daughter of Dr. Edward Bilstein: a prestigious German scientist who's currently employed at Michinoku Technologies Inc.. When asked about his daughter's involvement in the matter, Dr. Bilstein says that he was quite surprised to know that his own daughter had went out of her way to help the local police out in stopping the destructive perpetrator and that he credits his daughter's bravery through both her own inner determination and her special technique, in which Dr. Bilstein says that it derives from the use of a mental ability known as Plasma Power. Upon being questioned further about the particular subject, Dr. Bilstein says that he would give a full explanation about it in the near future and in his own direct words, Dr. Bilstein had told the reporters that the introduction and use of Plasma Power will greatly help advance the lifestyle of our own city and country in the given chance of the scenario itself" said a female Japanese news reporter as she sat from behind her newsdesk while speaking to the camera from within the process of her direct news report.

Upon hearing the specific news report with his own detection, Hayato K. had held a sternly frown on his face as he knew that Bilstein and Rain had once again manipulated the entire public into believing their false lies and despite wanting to make the father-daughter duo pay in his own personal time, the Intergalactic bounty hunter knew that he was unable to fulfill that task, due to the certain circumstances that stood between him and his enemies.

"I still can't believe that Bilstein and Rain were able to once again trick the public into believing their evil lies. We all know that the brutal oppponent we fought earlier today reeks of Bilstein's planning and that he used us as mere puppets just so we could fight against that guy and wear him down long enough until Rain could arrive in her own despicable opportunity and "defeat" him with ease, taking all the credit for herself and her father while making us look bad in the process" said June as she spoke in a frustrated manner while sitting down next to Hayato K., Ele, Junpei, and Reika from the left-sided section of the group gathering.

"And to know the fact that Bilstein wants to now explain the ability of Plasma Power to the public is something that all of us should take into light with a serious sight. The last thing that any of us needs is for our enemy to further manipulate the public through the promise of Plasma Power's benefits and that the initial misuse of Plasma Power itself could prove to have disastrous results in the long run" said Hayato K. as he spoke in a serious tone.

"I don't mean to break the mood and everything you guys, but what exactly is this Plasma Power you're talking about?" said Tiffany as she, Roy, Batsu, Hinata, and Akira had sat from the right-sided section of the group gathering.

"You could say that it's the special ability that enables, Hayato, June, and myself to fight using our own special weapons and techniques. We access Plasma Power through the use of our own mentality strength and combined with our inner fighting spirit, we're able to unleash our own respective Plasma Power through the use of the weapons that we have in our possession" said Ele as she spoke in a decent tone towards Tiffany.

"In other words...it's almost like Ki energy, right?" said Akira.

"Sort of Akira, but what makes Plasma Power different from Ki energy is the fact that Ki energy relies on the user's own physical strength and stamina while Plasma Power relies on the user's own mental strength. Both abilities are similar, yet different from each other in their own precise accord and method" said Ele.

"I see..." said Akira as she nodded in agreement with Ele on her statement.

"Regardless of the fact itself...none of us can allow Bilstein to continue lying to the public and that we need to expose his true agenda to everyone that knows him right now. Junpei...it's imperative that you set up a meeting for us with Dr. Tatsumi at the given chance and see to it that we're able to speak with him as soon as possible" said Hayato K. as he looked at Junpei in a precise manner.

"Understood Hayato. As I said before...I'll get in contact with Dr. Tatsumi's daughter and her boyfriend so that I can attempt to arrange a meeting between you and Dr. Tatsumi for this upcoming weekend. Even though the chances of him believing your story is 50/50, I'm certain that Dr. Tatsumi will listen and possibly understand your predicament once you meet up with him" said Junpei.

"You have our word that Dr. Tatsumi will give you a fair chance from within your own saying and that he should be of a great assistance to us in the long run of the situation itself" said Reika.

"That's good to hear you guys. I'm hoping that Dr. Tatsumi will believe our story once we rendezvous with him in due time of our potential meeting and if that happens, I'm certain that Bilstein's plan will begin to fall apart in an instant and thus...it won't be long before he and his Fourth Empire faces inevitable defeat" said Hayato K. in a determined state.

"Don't forget about us helping you and your friends out in the situation as well Hayato. There's no way in the world that we're fixing to let some scientific nutjob from the future come here and take over our timeline. We'll fight to the very end before we let something like that happen" said Batsu as he spoke in a confident sight.

"I agree with Batsu on what he has to say. This Bilstein guy has no idea of who he's messing with and we'll show him that we mean serious business when it comes to defeating unforgiving scum like him" said Roy as he spoke in a determined tone while smashing his right fist into his left palm from within mid-air.

"Right" said Tiffany as she nodded in agreement with Roy on his statement.

"Agreed" said Hinata as she spoke in complete agreement as well.

Upon hearing his friends speak out about the predicament in a strong and prepared tone, Hayato K. had held a precise expression on his own face as the Intergalactic bounty hunter knew that he and the rest of the Star Gladiators could rely on the help of the modern-day fighters and that they would need their definite assistance if they were to stop their enemies from gaining full control over Tokyo and the rest of the country.

**Lake Yamanaka, Mount Fuji, Japan/ Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress**

Later that night around 10:16 P.M. at the stealth-hidden Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress which was located at Lake Yamanaka, Rain and Claire had fought against one another from within a friendly sparring battle that took place inside a huge blue training room which was located from within the middle portion of the Galactic Fortress' needle-like exterior structure and in their own personal battle together, the two girls had held nothing back from within sight as both of them sought to test and improve each other out in their own given chance and opportunity.

While Claire had stood from the left side of the confrontation and held her Plasma Rapier up in mid-air with her right hand, Rain had stood a short distance away from her upon the right side of the confrontation and that the vain blonde was dressed in her own fighting attire while holding her Plasma Scythe up in mid-air with her own two hands, having a small frown on her face as she was ready and willing to battle against the female Spanish fencer with no hesitation or second thought.

Sensing the right moment to make her move against Rain, Claire had proceeded to initiating a sharp dash towards her fellow Fourth Empire member and upon coming within striking range of Rain's standing position, the female Spanish fencer had proceeded to throwing a fast mid-air rapier thrust strike towards Rain in hopes of making a direct hit against her, but Rain had managed to use the green Plasma blade of her white scythe to block the rapier strike with ease, causing Claire to clench her teeth in a sternly way as she realized that having to make a physical blow against Rain wasn't exactly gonna be a walk in the park for her.

From there, Claire had proceeded to unleashing a strong wave of rapier thrusts towards Rain from within her own given chance and as this action had occured, Rain had raised her Plasma Scythe up from within a defense state so that she could use the blade of her weapon to parry and block each strike that came towards her from Claire.

"I see that you've been working on your defenses Lady Rain and that you're able to detect and block each of my thrust strikes with ease. Quite impressive if you ask me" said Claire as she continued to attack Rain with her constant barrage of rapier thrust strikes.

"Thank you for the compliment Claire, but if I were you...I'd hold off on the gratitude and focus on trying to not get hurt from within this fight. The last thing you need is to have your enemy get the advantage over you, like this" said Rain as she spoke in a strong tone towards Claire and from there, the vain blonde had proceeded to repel one of Claire's rapier thrust strikes through the use of her own Plasma Scythe and upon seeing that Claire was left vulnerable from within her glance, Rain had immediately lifted her right foot up from the ground so that she could throw it towards Claire's own stomach through the use of a fast front kick and make a direct hit against her with her own dress boot, causing Claire to make a shocked gasp on her face from having to feel Rain's right foot striking her gut with such a powerful force and that the female Spanish fencer had immediately staggered back from Rain's standing position so that she could attempt to recover from the physical blow that was brought upon her by Rain.

As Rain saw that Claire had attempted to overcome the foot strike that came towards her stomach, the vain blonde had made a small smirk on her face as she decided to take advantage of the situation that was presented to her and in her own personal chance, Rain had held a tight grip upon her Plasma Scythe so that she could rush towards Claire and attempt to strike her with a right horizontal energy scythe slash, but before the attack itself could make a direct hit against Claire's own upper chest, the female Spanish fencer had immediately ducked down so that the scythe's attack could go over her head and thus, she would be able to initiate her own quick counterattack against Rain.

"Bloody Flamenco!" yelled Claire as she leaned herself forward from her kneeling position while placing her left hand upon the ground that was in front of her and when this scenario had happened, the female Spanish fencer had used both her body's agility and her own Plasma Power to lift herself up from the ground with her own left hand so that she could twist around very quickly while bringing her legs together from within her mid-air state and through this, Claire had attempted to strike Rain's face with her own two feet while having a swirling red tornado-like energy aura surround her from within her own personal technique.

When Rain saw that Claire's attack was coming straight towards her, the vain blonde had proceeded to making a quick jump back from her current standing position so that she could avoid Claire's incoming strike and land safely a few feet away, looking on as she saw that Claire had completed the duration of her technique and that the female Spanish fencer had proceeded to thrust herself off the ground via the use of her left hand so that she could jump back in her own accord and land safely on her own two feet, standing a short distance away from Rain's own current position.

"I give you credit for attempting to strike my face with your fancy technique Claire, but you'll need to do much better than that if you're to actually get a hit against me" said Rain as she looked at Claire in a confident manner while holding her Plasma Scythe up in mid-air from within a fighting state.

"I'll be sure to remember that during our time together from within this training session Lady Rain. In fact...I do believe that before all of this is over..I'll manage to make a direct hit against you and show you the direct fact to never undestimate the unique strength that comes from Duelo itself" said Claire as she held her Plasma Rapier up in mid-air from within her own fighting stance and that she had looked at Rain with a prepared expression on her own determined face.

"Then by all means, come at me with everything you have" said Rain in a determined tone.

"With pleasure" said Claire as she got ready to continue her assault against Rain and from there, the female Spanish fencer had made a second fast sprint towards Rain's standing position, making a defiant yell on her own face so that she could get ready to continue the fight against Rain with no hesitation or second thought.

An hour later around 11:26 P.M., Claire had spent her personal time getting ready for bed as she was seen from within her own personal quarters which was located from the middle portion of the Galactic Fortress' needle-like exterior structure and in her own state and accord, Claire had sat down on a chair that was in front of a futuristic-like dresser which was seen from the right-sided section of the huge room and that the female Spanish fencer had used a red brush to comb her short blonde hair while being dressed in a red short-sleeve nightgown that stretched all the way to her knees.

"So far...Lord Bilstein's plan is working from within a flawless state and he's managed to convince everyone that he's a generous scientist who's come here to advance their technology and lifestyle for them. It won't be long before our influence takes control over the people living here in Tokyo and that they'll be willing to pledge their loyalty to both Lord Bilstein and the Fourth Empire" said Claire in her mind as she looked at herself in the mirror of the futuristic-like dresser while continuing to comb her short blonde hair with no problem.

Upon finishing up her personal task, Claire had placed her red comb upon the middle portion of the dresser so that she could look at herself in the mirror once more and check on her current image and state, making sure that she looked nice and decent in her own personal time before heading in for the night.

During the process of her precise opportunity, Claire had turned her glance over to a particular framed picture that sat from the right-sided section of the dresser and without any hesitation or second thought, Claire had used her right hand to pick up the specific picture in an instant so that she could hold it up in mid-air and look at it with a calm and peaceful sight.

From within the picture itself, Claire had held a gentle smile on her face as she was being carried in the arms of a smiling young Spanish man who had short black hair, green eyes, and a black business suit attire and that the two of them were seen upon the grassy front courtyard of a huge red royal-like house that was located from within the background of the picture. Aside from her own smile, Claire's blonde hair was also a bit longer in length and that she was dressed in a red sleeveless Spanish sundress while wearing a pair of red high-heel peep toe shoes.

As Claire saw the specific young Spanish man with her own two eyes, the female Spanish fencer had made a sternly frown on her face as she couldn't help but think about him from within her own personal mind and that Claire had looked on in an emotionally frustrated manner while trying to hold back her own inner feelings of pain and agony.

"Raoul" said Claire in her mind as she continued to look at the specific framed picture with her own decent yet emotional sight while identifying the young Spanish man from within the process of her precise thinking.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Tatsumi Techno Dome**

Three days later upon a nice and decent early Saturday afternoon around the time of 1:00 P.M., Hayato K. and June were making their way down the right direction of an outskirt grassy field's dirt road which was located outside the Aoharu special ward of Tokyo from its southeastern section and that the young couple were driving upon the dirt road through the use of Hayato K.'s futuristic motorcycle, in which Hayato K. had rode the vehicle in his own accord while June had sat behind him and held his waist with her own two arms.

"How long do you think it'll be before we get to this Tatsumi Techno Dome sweetie?" said June as she looked at Hayato K. in a calm way.

"I'd say that it won't be too long June. Junpei had told me that getting to the Tatsumi Techno Dome usually takes at least 20 minutes upon this path, but I believe that we can significantly cut down that amount of time. Hang on to me tightly June. I'm fixing to activate the hyper mode of my bike" said Hayato K. as he spoke to June while keeping his sharp eye upon the dirt road of the outskirt grassy field.

"Right" said June as she nodded in agreement with Hayato K. on his statement and from there, the British Chinese gymnast had proceeded to initiating a tight grip upon Hayato K.'s waist while the Intergalactic bounty hunter had used his left hand to press a small black button that was seen upon the side section of the left handlebar and through this action, Hayato K.'s futuristic motorcycle had made a surprising huge jump from within its speed factor as it immediately flew down the dirt path through such a fast state while leaving behind a neon blue trail of energy and that Hayato K. had kept his persistent glance from within sight as he maintained his sharp focus during his fast riding while he and June were wasting no time in making their way to the specific location of where the Tatsumi Techno Dome was located from.

Within time, Hayato K. and June saw that they were approaching a huge white-red oval-like scientific building that was seen from within the distant middle portion of the distant outskirt grassy field and that the building itself had looked to be futuristic-like while having a huge silver satellite dish upon the middle section of its rooftop.

"That must be it Hayato. The Tatsumi Techno Dome" said June as she saw the specific building with her own two eyes.

"Indeed" said Hayato K. as he nodded in agreement with June on her statement and from there, the Intergalactic bounty hunter and the British Chinese gymnast had proceeded to making their way towards the Tatsumi Techno Dome so that they could rendezvous with their friends and get the chance to meet up with Dr. Tatsumi in their own personal opportunity and chance.

A few minutes later after arriving at the Tatsumi Techno Dome, Hayato K. and June had sat down from within the left-sided front reception area of the scientific building's first floor and that the young couple had currently awaited for their friends to arrive so that they could meet up with Dr. Tatsumi in their own given chance and state.

"I wonder where Junpei and Reika are right now? The two of them said that they would be here to greet us once we arrived" said Hayato K. as he and June had sat together upon a sofa which was seen from the right-sided section of the reception area.

"I'm sure that both of them will appear soon enough Hayato. They still must be talking with Dr. Tatsumi in their own personal accord, so let's give them a chance and wait for them to arrive here in the reception area" said June.

"Right" said Hayato K. as he nodded in agreement with June on her statement.

As Hayato K. and June had continued to wait for their friends in their own decent time, the young couple saw that Junpei and Reika had entered into the reception area from its right-sided entrance and that the two of them were not alone, as they had two unknown people accompanying them at the given chance of their own precise sight.

The first person to be seen was a young Japanese man that looked to be in his mid 20s and that he had short dark brown hair and calm light brown eyes. His casual attire had consisted of a gray short-sleeve t-shirt, a navy long-sleeve sweatjacket, blue navy sweatpants, white socks, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

The second person to be seen was a young Japanese woman that looked to be in her early 20s and that she had short sharp-cutted light brown hair and gentle blue eyes. Her casual attire had consisted of a white sleeveless blouse shirt, a yellow hairband, a white neck choker which had a small red heart on it, a green A-line short dress skirt, long yellow stockings, and a pair of yellow low-heel shoes.

"Hayato...June...I'm glad to see that the two of you have finally arrived" said Junpei as he and the others had rendezvous with the young couple from inside the front reception area.

"Indeed we have Junpei and it's safe to say that the two of us are ready and willing to meet up with Dr. Tatsumi as soon as possible" said Hayato K. as he and June had got up from the sofa so that they could meet up with the four friends in their own personal state.

"That I agree and speaking of Dr. Tatsumi, I take it that these two people are Nakato and Saori?" said June as she saw the two specific people with her own sight.

"Indeed they are June. Nakato works here as an assistant to Dr. Tatsumi and that he seeks to study much about space travel and astronomy while Saori is determined to become a precise scientist and inventor just like her own father" said Reika as she introduced the two specific people to Hayato K. and June, in which the young Japanese man was known as Nakato Farland while the young Japanese woman was known as Saori Tatsumi.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you" said Nakato as he and Saori had shook Hayato K. and June's right hands with their own in an instant.

"Likewise. Junpei and Reika must've already told you of our present predicament right now and the direct reason on why we need to speak to Dr. Tatsumi as soon as possible" said June.

"Indeed they did and though I find the entire situation quite unbelievable...Nakato and I are ready and willing to help you out in anyway that we can. Since all of us have now gotten together, what do you say we head up to my father's office on the sixth floor and meet up with him? He's currently awaiting for your arrival" said Saori.

"Sounds fine by us. Let's get going" said Hayato K. as he nodded in agreement with Saori on her statement and from there, the six friends had proceeded to leaving the front reception area of the Tatsumi Techno Dome so that they could head on up to the sixth floor of the huge scientific building and rendezvous with Dr. Tatsumi in their own given chance and opportunity.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Azure Dragon Restaurant**

Meanwhile at a prestigous Japanese restaurant known as the Azure Dragon which was located from within the northwestern section of Aoharu's Gorin district, Gerelt had took the time to deliver two prepared lunch plates to a young Japanese couple who sat from within the middle portion of the restaurant's main front section and that the well-renowed Spanish matador was dressed in his own current restaurant attire, which consisted of a blue long-sleeve dress shirt, a black sleeveless restaurant dress vest, black dress pants, black socks, and a pair of black dress shoes.

"Here you go my good friends. Two freshly-made lunch plates for you to enjoy" said Gerelt as he placed a middle-sized tray upon the table of where the couple had sat from so that the two of them could gain their plates from the tray and place their meals in front of them, enabling Gerelt to lift the tray back up with his own right hand.

"I can immediately tell right now that our food looks tasty just from having to see and smell it" said the young Japanese man as he sat from the left side of the table while looking at his own lunch plate in a generous way.

"That I agree. Thank you so much for delivering our plates to us" said the young Japanese woman as she spoke to Gerelt in a kind and gentle tone.

"Think nothing of my dear. I only wish to see that those who come to this restaurant are able to enjoy the marvelous food that my fellow chefs and I are able to create from within our own decent time. I'll leave the two of you to enjoy your lunch plates" said Gerelt as he spoke in an honorable manner to the young Japanese couple and from there, the well-renowed Spanish matador had proceeded to making his way back to the restaurant's right-sided kitchen area so that he could continue making more lunches and dishes for the current customers that were seated from within the vicinity itself.

A few minutes later, Gerelt and a couple of young Japanese waiters and waitresses were taking their time in having to work diligently from within the kitchen area of the Azure Dragon Restaurant and as everyone had focused real hard from within their own tasks and objectives, Gerelt had kept a precise expression on his own face as he took the time in using his right hand's wooden spoon to stir a huge pot that contained a strong variation of chicken and vegetable soup, making sure that it would be ready for serving towards the customers that would order some of it in their personal opportunity and chance.

Meanwhile from inside the main front section of the restaurant, Claire had entered into the vicinity from within her own personal sight and that the female Spanish fencer was dressed in her own casual attire, which consisted of a white long-sleeve blouse shirt, a red long-sleeve dress jacket, a red long business skirt, and a pair of red high-heel shoes.

As a crimson red purse had hung upon Claire's right shoulder, the female Spanish fencer had proceeded to making her way over to a vacant table that lied from the left-sided section of the restaurant's main front section so that she could sit down from its right-side portion and make herself comfortable in an instant while using her hands to pick up a menu book from the table, enabling Claire to see the variety of foods that were being served from within the restaurant itself.

"Welcome to the Azure Dragon Restaurant. May I take your order?" said a female Japanese waitress as she came towards Claire from her right-side so that she could stand and look at her from a sweep distance while speaking in a gentle tone.

"I'm not prepared to order anything just yet my friend, but I would wish to have a glass of water while I try to figure out on what I'll be eating" said Claire as she spoke to the female Japanese waitress in a decent state.

"No problem. I'll be back in a second with your water" said the female Japanese waitress as she nodded in agreement with Claire on her statement and from there, the female Japanese waitress had proceeded to making her way back to the kitchen area of the restaurant so that she could get Claire's glass of water with no hesitation or problem.

"Thank you" said Claire as she looked at the departing female Japanese waitress in a decent state before turning her sight back towards the menu book that was in her hands.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Ziggy Amusement Park**

Meanwhile at a popular attraction area known as the Ziggy Amusement Park which was located from within the southwestern section of the Gorin district, Ele, Batsu, Hinata, Kyosuke, Akira, Roy, and Tiffany were making their way into the specific place from its northeastern front entrance and as the seven friends had entered into the crowded amusement park, Ele had made a surprised gasp on her face in having to see the sights, sounds, and attractions that the park itself had held in its own precise accord and state.

"Whoa...so this is the Ziggy Amusement Park? I have to say that it looks quite big and unique you guys" said Ele as she looked around in an amazed way while walking alongside with Akira from the middle portion of the group conversation.

"Indeed it does Ele and I assure you that you'll enjoy everything the park has from within your own sight" said Hinata as she looked back at Ele in a happy manner while walking alongside with Batsu and Kyosuke from the front portion of the group conversation.

"That I agree. Anyone who comes here to this place will find themselves not wanting to leave when it's time to go and that they're usually dragged out of the park in a reluctant state" said Batsu.

"Despite that fact...everyone who comes here only seeks to have a good time and see to it that they enjoy themselves while they're able to. Let's do the same thing and try to have fun while we still can Ele" said Akira.

"Right" said Ele as she nodded in agreement with Akira on her statement and that the cheerful gymnast girl had sought to enjoy her time at the Ziggy Amusement Park with her friends.

As the seven friends had made their way through the northeastern portion of the amusement park, all of them saw that they were coming up to a crossroad fork section that splitted the current path that they were on and upon the middle portion of the section stood two specific people as they were speaking to each other in their own personal time and state.

The first person to be seen was a young Japanese man that looked to be in his mid 20s and that he had short, spikey black hair, a bandage on his nose, and determined brown eyes. His fighting attire had consisted of a black short-sleeve t-shirt, a white short-sleeve baseball jersey which had a navy blue G emblem from its upper left side, black gloves, a white baseball cap which was turned around and that its open back space had revealed three short spikes of the person's hair, white baseball pants with a brown belt, white-navy baseball socks, and a pair of black baseball cleats. Strapped upon the young Japanese man's back was a large red bat with a brown handling grip and its precise appearance had showed the direct fact that the young Japanese man was a unique baseball player.

The second person to be seen was a young Japanese woman that looked to be in her early 20s and that she had long navy blue hair, of which it was tied up into two long ponytails which were connected to a pair of pink ribbons and cheerful navy blue eyes. Her fighting attire had consisted of a white-pink sleeveless tennis dress, a pair of white-pink tennis wristbands, long white-pink striped stockings, and a pair of white-pink tennis shoes. Strapped upon the young Japanese woman's back was a pink tennis racket which had a navy blue handling grip on it and a heart-shaped emblem that was seen under the main section of the racket itself.

"Look you guys. It's Shoma and Momo" said Hinata as she saw the two specific people with her own eyes and that she had identified both of them upon sight, in which the young Japanese man was known as Shoma Sawamura: a hot-headed baseball player who was known for having an impulsive and energetic personality while the young Japanese woman was known as Momo Karuizawa: a cheerful tennis player who happens to be the girlfriend of Shoma and that she holds a kind yet childish personality to those that knew her.

"The two of them must be here to have some fun and excitement in their own personal time. Let's go over there and say hi to them" said Kyosuke.

"Right" said Batsu as he nodded in agreement with Kyosuke on his statement and from there, the group had made their way over to where Shoma and Momo had stood from so that they could greet them with no hesitation or second thought.

"Shoma! Momo!" said Batsu as he and the others had approached and stood a few feet away from Shoma and Momo's current standing position while Batsu himself had spoken out to them in his own precise manner.

Upon hearing their names being called out by Batsu, Shoma and Momo had immediately turned their sights around to where Batsu and the others had stood from and made some surprised expressions on their faces in having to see the group with their own decent eyes.

"Batsu! This is quite an unexpected surprise. What are you and the others doing here?" said Shoma as he and Momo had made their way over to the group's standing position so that they could join up with them in an instant.

"We came here to enjoy ourselves for the day Shoma and to show our new friend around this place" said Batsu as he spoke to Shoma in a decent manner.

"Your new friend?" said Momo as she looked on in a puzzled manner.

"Yes. My name is Ele Kanzaki and you could say that I'm a new resident here in Tokyo. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you" said Ele as she introduced herself to Shoma and Momo in a gentle way.

"Likewise. The name's Showa Sawamura and I'm the best baseball slugger that the Gorin district has to offer" said Shoma in a confident way while introducing himself to Ele.

"And my name is Momo Karuizawa. Nice to meet you" said Momo as she introduced herself to Ele.

"Indeed" said Ele as she nodded in agreement with Shoma and Momo on their statements while having a gentle smile on her face.

A few minutes later after meeting up with Shoma and Momo, the group was making their way down the left direction of the splitted northeastern path that they were on and in their own personal state and opportunity, the fighters had spoken with each other about the current ordeal that was happening right now.

"So you and your friends are determined to stop this Fourth Empire from gaining control over Tokyo and the rest of Japan?" said Shoma as he and Momo had listened to the specific explanation that Ele had told them about in her own precise time from within the group conversation.

"Yes we are Shoma and though things seem hard and uncertain right now...I'm pretty sure that we'll succeed in our mission and see to it that our enemies fail in their attempt to gain complete control over this timeline" said Ele as she spoke in a determined tone to the young couple.

"I have to say that all of this sounds crazy if you truly think about it. I mean...aliens...robots...time traveling...it sounds like something you would see and hear in a science fiction movie or tv series" said Momo as she looked on in a worried manner.

"I find the entire concept to be quite outrageous as well Momo, but whether we like it or not...it's happening for real and that we have to act very quickly in our own accord so that we can ensure the complete safety and protection of our home" said Kyosuke.

"Kyosuke's got a good point. All of us are gonna have to get it in gear and prepare ourselves for a tough and dangerous fight against this new threat" said Akira.

"That I agree, but as of right now...we should put that problem aside and take the time to have some fun and relax while we're able to do so before we head into our new fight against the Fourth Empire. C'mon you guys. Let's show Ele the excitement and attractions that the Ziggy Amusement Park has to offer" said Batsu as he spoke in a confident tone to the rest of his friends.

As Hinata, Kyosuke, and the others had cheered in agreement with Batsu on his statement, Ele had held a happy smile on her own face as she was prepared to spend the peaceful afternoon with her friends and that the cheerful gymnast girl was determined to have some unique fun and excitement in her own personal opportunity and chance.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Tatsumi Techno Dome**

Meanwhile at the Tatsumi Techno Dome, Hayato K., June, Junpei, Reika, Nakato, and Saori had met up with Dr. Tatsumi from within the middle section of his personal office room that was located upon the sixth floor of the huge scientific building and during the meeting itself, Dr. Tatsumi had shook Hayato K. and June's right hands with his own so that he could greet them with a proper and friendly manner.

"So you're the ones that Saori and Nakato had told me about from a few days ago. It's a pleasure to finally meet the two of you in my own personal time" said Dr. Tatsumi as he greeted the young couple in a calm and decent state.

"Likewise Dr. Tatsumi. June and I are quite happy to know that we could get the chance to speak with you from today" said Hayato K. in a precise way.

"Indeed and it's very important that we talk with you about a current situation that's happening right now" said June.

"So be it. Let's all sit down so that we can discuss this matter throughly in our own accord" said Dr. Tatsumi as he nodded in agreement with June on her statement and from there, the well-renowed Japanese scientist had made his way over to his right-sided office desk so that he could sit down from behind it in a decent way while Hayato K., June, and the others had sat down from within a couple of specific chairs that were seen in front of Dr. Tatsumi's office desk, being set-up earlier for their arrival.

"Now then Mr. Kanzaki and Ms. Milliam...what is it that you had wanted to speak with me about from today?" said Dr. Tatsumi as he looked at Hayato K. and June in a perceptive state while having his clasped hands in front of his face.

"Well Dr. Tatsumi...the reason of why my girlfriend and I had came here to your institution is to explain to you about an ordeal that the two of us and the rest of our friends are facing right now and whether you believe it or not...it involves your new associate, Dr. Edward Bilstein" said Hayato K. as he spoke in a serious tone toward Dr. Tatsumi while sitting down from the left-sided section of the group gathering with June.

"Dr. Bilstein? What does he have to do with this discussion?" said Dr. Tatsumi in a surprised yet puzzled way upon hearing Bilstein's name being spoken out so suddenly from within the conversation.

"Let's just say that there's much more to Bilstein than you would least expect and that you'd be both surprised and troubled from having to hear about his shrouded history" said June as she spoke in a serious tone as well.

"With that being said...this is what you need to know about your new associate Dr. Tatsumi" said Hayato K. as he and June had began to talk about Bilstein's past history towards Dr. Tatsumi in their own given chance and time.

An hour later from within the conversation, Hayato K. and June were done in explaining Bilstein's past history towards Dr. Tatsumi and from within the conclusion of the explanation itself, Dr. Tatsumi had held a shocked expression on his own face as he didn't expect to hear such surprising details about his new associate.

"So you're telling me that Dr. Bilstein is actually an evil mad scientist who's traveled back in time from the same futuristic timeline as yourselves and that he's attempting to take over Japan through the use of his so-called beneficial work to the public?" said Dr. Tatsumi as he looked on in a surprised yet disbelief state upon hearing Hayato K. and June's direct explanation with his own detection.

"Yes Dr. Tatsumi and though our explanation may seem crazy and unbelievable...the two of us assure you that we're telling the precise truth right here and now" said Hayato K. as he spoke in a determined manner towards Dr. Tatsumi.

"Indeed" said June as she nodded in agreement with her boyfriend on his statement.

"I still find it hard to believe that Dr. Bilstein is trying to take over Japan in his own deceitful manner and the scenario itself seems pretty outrageous if you ask me. Still though...I can't help but take part in believing your story and feeling that there's much more to Dr. Bilstein than I could anticipate, especially since I felt an uneasy chill when I had shook hands with him for the first time a while back" said Dr. Tatsumi as he looked on in a sternly way while rubbing his chin with his right hand.

"So father...do you believe that Dr. Bilstein is determined to take over both the city and the country?" said Saori as she and Nakato had sat from the middle portion of the group gathering.

"Perhaps Saori, but unless we're able to gain full proof about his true intentions, our mere words will do us no good in the long run. I'll have to investigate this matter further and see if I can manage to uncover whatever scheme that Dr. Bilstein is planning right now at Michinoku Technologies Inc.. The last thing that I want is for my friend Subaru to be decieved by a person who's determined to cause nothing but pain and suffering to us and the rest of the world" said Dr. Tatsumi.

"Dr. Tatsumi...do you think that it's possible for you to find out on where Bilstein's current residence is? If we're able to know on where he's living from within the city...we'd get one step closer to learning the whereabouts of his Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress and thus...we'd get the perfect chance to crush him from within the core of his own organization" said Junpei as he and Reika had sat from the right-sided portion of the group gathering.

"Well Junpei...I might be able to learn on where Dr. Bilstein is currently staying from in my own given opportunity and chance, but it'll take some time for me in getting the direct information itself. The last thing that I need is for Dr. Bilstein to get suspicious about my sudden urge to know on where he's living at the moment and that I'll have to do things very carefully so that I don't risk compromising my own safety" said Dr. Tatsumi.

"I don't mean to put any pressure on you Dr. Tatsumi, but it's important that we stop Bilstein as soon as possible. Everyone in this timeline is in danger of having their lives being runied by the Fourth Empire and my friends and I are determined to ensure that scenario doesn't come into reality on our watch" said Hayato K. in a determined way.

"That I agree. All of us must see to it that Bilstein pays for his past crimes and that everyone living here won't have to go through the same tragic ordeal that occured back in our own timeline" said June as she spoke in her own determined way.

"Indeed. As I said before...I'll do everything that I can to help you and your friends out in your current ordeal. It's best that all of you take imminent caution and be careful to not fall into the enemy's hands when least expected. None of us can ill-afford to have our country and the rest of the world fall into the inescapable grip of an evil mad scientist like Dr. Bilstein and I suggest that all of you do your very best to fight back against the dark threat that we're facing right now" said Dr. Tatsumi as he spoke in a serious tone to the fighters and upon hearing Dr. Tatsumi's statement with their own detection, Hayato K., June, and the rest of their friends had nodded in agreement with the well-renowed Japanese scientist on his word and knew that they would have to work hard and diligent in order to protect Tokyo and the rest of Japan from Bilstein's shrouded agenda.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Azure Dragon Restaurant**

Meanwhile at the Azure Dragon Restaurant, Claire had continued to look at the restaurant's menu in her own personal time while drinking a glass of ice cold water that was provided to her by the female Japanese waitress and upon having to continue sitting alone at her table, Claire had held a small frown on her face as she wondered on what she would have to eat from within her own given chance and opportunity.

Just then, Claire had heard an unexpected voice call out to her so suddenly and that the female Spanish fencer didn't expect to hear the specific voice from within her own personal state and time.

"Claire...? Is that you?" said Gerelt's voice from within a surprised tone.

Upon hearing Gerelt's voice with her own detection, Claire had made a small gasp on her face as she immediately turned her sight around to the right direction of her sitting position and saw that Gerelt had stood a few feet away from her while having a surprised expression on his own face from having to see Claire so suddenly with his own perceptive sight.

"Franco...! I can't believe it. I didn't expect to see you here at this restaurant" said Claire as she looked at Gerelt in her own surprised manner.

"The same thing I could say about you as well Claire. What exactly are you doing here?" said Gerelt as he made his way over to where Claire had sat from so that he could stand a sweep distance away from her while having a precise glance on his face.

"I came here to relax and enjoy some nourished lunch in my own personal accord Franco. I needed to take some time off from my duty as a Fourth Empire member so that I could have some comfort and peace for today" said Claire as she looked at Gerelt in a bold sight while putting her restaurant menu back down upon the table.

"I see that you're still working for Bilstein and the Fourth Empire. Why are you willing to help out a madman like him when you know of all the atrocities that he's caused in the past?" said Gerelt as he held a sternly glance on his face.

"Didn't we have this discussion before in the past Franco? You know darn well the reason of why I pledge my loyalty to Lord Bilstein and the Fourth Empire. Don't tell me that you've forgotten of what the Earth Federation did to Raoul back in the past and how they ended up destroying my perfect and peaceful life with him" said Claire as she looked at Gerelt in a sternly way.

Upon hearing that statement from Claire with his own detection, Gerelt had made a small frown on his face as he knew exactly of what Claire was talking about and that the well-renowed Spanish matador couldn't help but feel sorry for Claire as he remembered the specific ordeal that she went through back in their own futuristic timeline.

"I feel that this place isn't a perfect spot for us to talk with each other Claire. What do you say that we head outside and continue our conversation from there?" said Gerelt.

"Sounds fine by me Franco. Let's go" said Claire as she immediately got up from her seat without any hesitation so that she and Gerelt could proceed to leaving the restaurant from its main front entrance and head outside upon the right-sided sidewalk of where the restaurant itself had stood from.

As Gerelt and Claire had stood outside the restaurant in their own personal accord and state, Claire had looked at Gerelt in a calm yet sternly state while standing a few feet away from him upon the left-sided section of the duo's conversation area and that the female Spanish fencer had crossed her arms upon her chest as she sought to speak to Gerelt without any hesitation or second thought.

"Claire...you know that I feel terribly sorry for what you've been through and that you have my deepest sympathy after the suffering you had to face and endure, but having to work under Bilstein is not the right way to overcome your emotional pain" said Gerelt as he stood a few feet away from Claire upon the right-sided section of the duo's conversation area.

"You know nothing about my personal suffering Franco. You can't fathom the hard burden in knowing that most of the world thought that your husband was responsible for the death of a well-liked alien ambassador, when in reality the real perpetrator was a disgusting slimeball executive of the Earth Federation and to know the fact that the entire organization was willing to protect one of their own out of both humiliation and desperation is something that still angers me to this very day. To realize that my beloved Raoul was turned into an unexpected scapegoat by the Earth Federation so that he could take the blame for their actions and be executed unfairly was something that I couldn't allow to go unpunished and that I sought to make all of them pay through the use of my own scarlet hand" said Claire as she spoke in a bitter tone towards Gerelt.

"Don't forget that Raoul was a good friend of mine Claire and that I considered him to being a noble rival when it came to our fighting skills against one another in Duelo. I too had wanted to know on why Raoul was accused of murdering the specific alien ambassador and through my own work and determination...I learned the full truth of what had actually happened. I'll admit that the Earth Federation has a couple of corrupt executives in its ranks, but there are also noble workers from within the organization who seek to do the right thing and ensure that no problem comes between our world and the rest of the universe. Claire...you must understand that following Bilstein is not the right thing to do and that Raoul wouldn't want you to work under a psychopath like him" said Gerelt in a precise manner.

"How can you even think about saying something like that to me? In my own time of personal despair and agony...Lord Bilstein had came to my unexpected aid and helped restore my will of living. Under his strong guidance and tutelage...I sought to avenge Raoul's death at any cost and was able to do so when I murdered the bastard that framed my husband. Since then...I've pledged my undying loyalty to the Fourth Empire and sought to help Lord Bilstein create a new universal order that he's bound to have and hold in the near future" said Claire.

"But Claire..." said Gerelt as he tried to speak to her in his own time.

"But nothing Franco. As I told you before in the past...anyone who gets in Lord Bilstein's way will feel the vengeful strike of my rapier and that I will hold nothing back from within my own fighting, regardless of who my enemy may be. It's true that you and Raoul were good friends back in the past and that I thank you for being there to help us out when we needed it the most, but I'm afraid that the old memories of the past will do you no good in your battle against me. I hope for the best that you and I don't end up having to fight against each other anytime soon Franco. It would be real tragic if I had to end up spilling your blood upon my own rapier and that it would be something that I may regret afterwards. Until then Franco..." said Claire as she finished up her conversation with Gerelt and from there, the female Spanish fencer had proceeded to turning around from her standing position so that she could walk away from the restaurant without any hesitation or second thought.

"Claire, wait!" cried Gerelt as he tried to get her attention in a fast manner, but to the frustration of the well-renowed Spanish fencer, he saw that Claire had already left the specific area in a quick instant and from within his own direct mind, Gerelt had felt real disappointed to know that his old friend was determined to help Bilstein achieve his diabolical ambition and Gerelt himself had hoped for the best that he would find some way to help save Claire from her own blind hatred and anger.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Ziggy Amusement Park**

Meanwhile at the Ziggy Amusement Park, Ele was having much fun and excitement with Batsu, Hinata, Kyosuke, and the rest of their friends as the group was enjoying the sights and scenery that the park itself had held and the cheerful gymnast girl had sought to enjoy the peaceful day in her own personal time and chance.

The group had spent the past hour riding the unique attractions of the park and enjoying the various sideshows and amusement that was presented to them in their own decent sight. Also...the gang had proceeded to tasting the various foods and delicious treats that were being sold at the park and everyone in the group, including Ele, were quite happy to have some wonderful nourishment from within their own opportunity and sight.

From upon a crowded path that was located within the southwestern section of the Ziggy Amusement Park, Ele, Batsu, Hinata, Kyosuke, and the rest of their friends had made their way down the path through its right-sided direction and that the group had took the time to speak with each other in a calm and perceptive manner.

"So Ele...how are you enjoying your time here at the park?" said Hinata as she spoke to Ele in a kind way during the group's conversation walking.

"I must say that I'm having quite a blast Hinata. The rides are very exciting to go through and the various foods that they serve here is delicious to taste and enjoy. I also have to admit that Eagle is doing quite a good job in being a pretend superhero for the park while keeping watch over the citizens that come here to enjoy themselves" said Ele as she held a gentle smile on her own face while answering Hinata's specific question.

"I'm glad to see that you've having much fun here at the park Ele. Whenever any of us need a break from our constant fighting...we can always come here and relax while enjoying the variety of entertainment that this place has to offer" said Batsu as he held a calm glance on his face.

"That I agree and the hard stress that most of us gain from within our own personal work is instantly gone once we get ourselves involved in the park's unique activities" said Kyosuke as he nodded in agreement with Batsu on his statement.

"Indeed. I don't know about you guys, but I'm still willing to have some fun and amusement in my own personal time and chance. What do you say that we continue to enjoy the sights and sounds of this place?" said Ele as she looked at her friends in a decent manner.

Before Batsu and the others could answer Ele's question from within that direct moment, an unexpected explosion had suddenly occured from a distant area which was seen not too far from where the group was located from and that the sudden detection of the explosion itself had caught the fighters and the rest of the park spectators off-guard from within their own direct sight and time.

"What the...?!" said Roy as he and Tiffany had made some shocked expressions on their faces in having to feel and hear the explosion with their own detection.

"An explosion?! Right here in the park?!" said Kyosuke as he looked on with a surprised yet sternly glance on his own face.

"Oh no. Don't tell me that the Fourth Empire is attacking this place right now" said Ele as she held a worried expression on her face.

"That may be the case Ele and thus, we need to act fast and stop them before they can cause any severe damage to the park" said Akira as she held a determined glance on her own face.

"That I agree. Let's go you guys" said Batsu as he made a prepared expression on his own face and from there, the fighters had proceeded to making a fast sprint down the specific path that they were on so that they could waste no time in getting to the specific location of where the sudden explosion had took place from.

Meanwhile at a huge open public square area that was seen from within the southwestern section of the amusement park, a couple of bystanders had screamed and ran from the area in a fast and desperate state as all of them were trying to escape from an unexpected huge group of metallic endoskeleton-like robots who had came into the area from its left-sided entrance direction and that the perpetrators were attacking the place through the use of their own pulsating blue energy blasts that came from their robotic wrists while having black emotionless eyes and grinning silver teeth on their own faces.

Through their own ruthless attack, the metallic endoskeleton-like robots had blew up many food stands, damaged nearby attractions, and annihilated everything that stood in the way of their dangerous path, leaving nothing but carnage and destruction in their wake as they sought to complete their shrouded objective with no hesitation or second thought getting in their way.

"Destroy everything" said a leading metallic endoskeleton-like robot as it and the rest of its fellow comrades had continued to approach and destroy the specific area that they were in.

Within time, Ele, Batsu, Hinata, Kyosuke, and the rest of their friends had entered into the specific open public square area from its right-sided entrance direction and saw the destruction that was being made by the machines, causing the group to stop in their tracks and gasp in a horrified shock as they didn't expect for their peaceful day to be interrupted so suddenly by the ruthless automations.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Robots?!" said Batsu as he looked on in a shocked yet sternly way.

"And they're tearing up the place like it's nothing to them" said Hinata as she looked on in a horrified state.

"This is not good you guys" said Kyosuke as he held a cautious glance on his face.

"We have to stop them right now before they completely destroy the park" said Ele.

As the metallic endoskeleton-like robots had continued to cause destruction from within their own time, one of them had spotted the group with its perceptive glance and while it saw the fighters with no hesitation or problem, it immediately placed its robotic sensors upon Ele, whose image was instantly seen from within the robot's own internal memory database.

"Specific target spotted. Identified as Ele" said the specific metallic endoskeleton-like robot as it looked at Ele with its ruthless glance while identifiying her via its memory database.

"Proceed to capture specific target. Eliminate all other dangerous elements" said another metallic endoskeleton-like robot as it agreed with its comrade on its statement and from there, the group of ruthless automations had began to make their way over to the location of where the fighters had stood from, determined to complete their surprising yet devious mission with no hesitation or second thought.

"Looks like they spotted us you guys" said Shoma as he held his baseball bat in his right hand while gripping it in a sternly state.

"And it seems that they're after you Ele" said Momo as she held her tennis racket in her own right hand while having a concerned glance on her face.

"No doubt Bilstein sent these metallic tinheads to attack this place so that they could capture me while I was enjoying my time with you guys. We have to fight back and teach them a tough lesson" said Ele as she immediately raised her right hand up in mid-air so that she could waste no time in summoning her Plasma Ring into her hand via her Plasma Power, gripping it very tightly in an instant while bringing it back down in mid-air and holding it in a prepared fighting position.

"That I agree. Let's show these scumbags what happens when you try to destroy a place that all of us love and value" said Batsu as he cracked his knuckles in mid-air while placing himself in his own fighting stance.

"Indeed" said Hinata as she looked on in a confident way while raising her own right fists in mid-air.

"Right" said Kyosuke as he adjusted his glasses a bit with his own right hand so that he could ready himself for the impromptu fight against the group's unexpected adversaries.

Before the nine friends could prepare to take on their impromptu opponents in an instant, all of them had heard an unexpected yet familiar voice yelling out to them from the sky of their current fighting position and that the group didn't expect to hear it from within their own time against the approaching metallic endoskeleton-like robots.

"Guys!" said R. Eagle's voice.

When Ele and the others had heard R. Eagle's voice with their own detection and looked up very quickly towards the sky, all of them saw that R. Eagle was flying towards them from the Eastern aerial direction of the park via his extended artifical wings and that the futuristic flying superhero had wasted no time in flying down towards them so that he could land safely on the ground next to them and look on in a determined manner while folding his wings back and holding his Plasma Blade in his own right hand.

"Eagle! I'm so glad that you're here. We could definitely use an extra hand in taking care of these walking tin cans" said Ele as she made a happy glance on her face in having to see R. Eagle with her own eyes.

"It's no problem Ele. All of us need to work together and see to it that the citizens are protected from these evil machines. It's time for them to feel the punishment of the sky" said R. Eagle as he looked at the approaching metallic endoskeleton-like robots in a prepared way while holding his Plasma Blade up in a prepared fighting position.

"That I agree. Let's do it" said Ele as she nodded in agreement with R. Eagle on his statement while preparing herself for the upcoming battle against the rampaging metallic endoskeleton-like robots.

From there, the ten fighters had wasted no time in rushing over to the specific location where the approaching automations were seen from so that they could confront and attack the metallic endoskeleton-like robots in their own chance and opportunity.

Ele had used a strong barrage of her Plasma Ring strikes and quick kicks to attack and knock down some metallic endoskeleton-like robots in an instant while R. Eagle had used his Plasma Blade to slash through some metallic endoskeleton-like robots' chests, knocking them down to the ground so that they could stop functioning upon sight. Batsu had used his own fiery barrage of punches to strike and defeat most of the endoskeleton-like robots that stood in his own path while Hinata had used a strong mixture of her fast punches and kicks to defeat her fair share of metallic endoskeleton-like robots and Kyosuke had fought against his own barrage of metallic endoskeleton-like robots, channeling his inner Ki power of electricity so that he could attack them with some powered-up punches and kicks that emanated his electricity manipulation.

Akira had battled some metallic endoskeleton-like robots in her own sight, using her sharp Tai Chi-style punches and kicks to knock them down with ease while Roy and Tiffany had worked together in battling against their share of the metallic endoskeleton-like robots, smashing them with the use of their tough hard punches. For Shoma...he had managed to fight against some metallic endoskeleton-like robots by using his baseball bat to knock off their heads so that they would stop functioning and fall to the ground in an instant while Momo had used a strong mixture of her tennis racket and fast kicks to fight against the ones that tried to attack her in a sudden state.

As two metallic endoskeleton-like robots had tried to strike Ele with their own respective energy blasts, the cheerful gymnast girl was able to jump up into the air right before the blasts had came towards her last standing position and upon having to land in front of the two specific robots from within a fast state, Ele had proceeded to attack both of them with no hesitation, in which she had used her Plasma Ring to slice off the head of the right robot and knock it down in an instant while striking the left robot with a Shine Dream attack, making a direct blow to its lower chin via her extended legs so that she could knock it up into the air through the use of her own strong somersault backflip technique while having a blue Ki energy wave come from the extension of her legs and that the energy wave itself had struck the robot during its aerial flight, causing it to endure the intensity of the attack and that it had crashed upon the ground in a hard and tough state, losing all funcion in an instant while Ele had landed safely after the conclusion of her own special technique.

"Rising Blade!" yelled R. Eagle as he threw a vertical upward jumping slash towards the chest of a metallic endoskeleton-like robot so that it could be knocked up into the air via the impact of the attack and that it would fall back down to the ground and crash upon sight a few feet away from R. Eagle, losing all function as it was unable to continue its ruthless task of causing chaos and destruction.

"Guts Bullet!" yelled Batsu as he brought his hands together in mid-air so that he could place some of his blue Ki energy from within the open space of his hands, enabling him to thrust them forward in an instant and unleash a strong blue Ki energy projectile that flew in the air and struck the chest of a metallic endoskeleton-like robot, causing it to fly back via a strong direct impact so that it could crash into a couple of its comrades, making all of them fall to the ground in a rough state so that all of them would lose their own mobility and function upon sight.

"Cross Cutter!" yelled Kyosuke as he lifted both of his arms up into the air so that he could bring both of them down from within a strong side downward swipe, unleashing two small electrical projectiles that flew up and down from within an arc-like angle so that both of them could come together in mid-air and combine into one huge electrical projectile, which would then fly very fast towards a specific metallic endoskeleton-like robot so that it would make a direct hit on sight and knock the robot to the ground, damanging it in an instant so that it would no longer function from within Kyosuke's own glance.

"Touchdown Wave!" yelled Roy as he balled up his Ki-powered right fist in mid-air so that he could throw it to the ground in a strong manner and unleash a powerful red column energy wave that streaked upon the ground and went straight towards a metallic endoskeleton-like robot, making a direct hit upon sight as the projectile had struck the robot with a strong force and knocked it down to the ground while destroying its own internal function so that it would no longer fight against the group.

"Grand Slam Smash!" yelled Shoma as he held a tight grip upon his baseball bat so that he could throw a strong swing towards a metallic endoskeleton-like robot's chest and strike against it with such a powerful impact that it was knocked away from its current standing position so that it could fly upward into the air through a violent state and make a hard crash upon the ground from within the conclusion of its own impromptu flight, breaking into many pieces via the impact itself.

"Whale Serve!" yelled Momo as she placed some of her personal pink Ki energy into the palm of her mid-air left hand so that she could harness it like a tennis ball and use it for her direct attack, in which the cheerful tennis player had threw the pink tennis ball-like Ki energy up into the air so that she could jump up in front of it and use her tennis racket to strike the ball in a powerful state, sending it down towards a metallic endoskeleton-like robot so that the projectile itself could make a direct hit against its head, knocking it off in a surprising sight so that the robot would fall down and cease functioning in an instant.

Despite the huge number of metallic endoskeleton-like robots that they had to face, Ele, R. Eagle, Batsu, Hinata, Kyosuke, and the rest of their friends were determined to defeat each and every one of them with no hesitation or second thought and that the ten fighters sought to ensure that they and the rest of the park's attendants would be able to survive the surprising attack of the calm afternoon.

A few minutes later after the unexpected start of the impromptu situation, the ten fighters had found themselves standing over the now-destroyed metallic endoskeleton-like robots and as the fighters were tired and exhausted from their relentless battle against their adversaries, all of them were able to hold their ground and stand with a firm and diligent tone as each of them sought to regain their strength and stamina.

"Man...what a fight! I never expected for any of us to battle against these metallic morons from today, but I guess it goes to show that you must always be prepared for the worse-case scenario when need be" said Batsu as he stood next to Ele, Hinata, Kyosuke, and Akira from the left-sided section of the group's current standing position and that the hot-blooded used his right arm to wipe off some sweat that was seen upon his forehead.

"That I agree Batsu. If this is a small portion of what we're bound to encounter in our battle against the Fourth Empire, then it's safe to say all of us will need to be extra prepared and expect an even tougher fight against our enemies in the near future" said Roy as he, Tiffany, Shoma, Momo, and R. Eagle had stood from the right-sided section of the group's current standing position and that the wealthy American football player had held an exhausted expression on his face.

"No kidding" said Shoma as he nodded in agreement with Roy on his statement while having a tired glance on his own face.

"Regardless on how dangerous the Fourth Empire may be, all of us must work together and see to it that our hometown and country doesn't fall to them in the long run of our struggle" said Akira as she spoke in a determined tone to her friends while panting a bit in her personal time.

"Akira's got a good point on her statement there. Despite the huge power that he has right now, we must show Bilstein that none of us will easily be defeated in combat and that we won't sway or falter to his evil control and ambition. As fighters of justice...let's work our hardest and ensure that everyone in this timeline can continue to have normal and peaceful lives in their own deserving right" said Ele as she looked at her friends in a precise yet determined state and upon having to hear that direct statement from Ele, the modern-day fighters had nodded in agreement with the cheerful gymnast girl on her word and knew that all of them would have to hold nothing back from within their potential future fight against Bilstein and the Fourth Empire.

Unknown to Ele and the rest of her friends from within their personal conversation upon the specific location of where the impromptu afternoon battle had took place from, all of them were being spied on by a small metallic surveillance bug-like drone that was seen from within the zenith of the decent blue sky and as the specific drone had used its internal sensors to look at the group and their conversation from its shrouded position, it sought to gather data on the event that had transpired recently so that it could complete its unknown mission with no problem getting in the way of its own hidden path.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Bilstein is able to observe the specific footage of the impromptu battle that took place at the Ziggy Amusement Park and upon seeing the fighting ability of Ele and the rest of her friends, Bilstein is determined to eliminate Batsu and the others while ensuring that Ele's Plasma Power potential is realized for his own devious agenda. Meanwhile, Strider Hiryu and Kaede T. visit Hayato K. and the others at their home and inform them of a scenario that they've recently learned, in which Hiryu explains to the group that strange occurances are happening from within the night and that it involves those who're working at Michinoku Technologies Inc.. Feeling that Bilstein and his cohorts might be behind this, Hayato K. and his friends proceed to assist Strider Hiryu and his associates out so that they can figure out the core of this unknown and strange mystery. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	61. Chapter 60: Midnight Woods, Part 1

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 3: Nightmare of the Fourth Empire**

**Volume 5: Plasma Crusade**

**Chapter 60: A Clash in the Midnight Woods, Part 1**

* * *

**Lake Yamanaka, Mount Fuji, Japan/ Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress**

Around the evening time of 11:20 P.M. at the stealth-hidden Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress which was located from upon Lake Yamanaka, Bilstein, Rain, Gore, and Kappah were taking the time in having to look at some specific footage from inside the conference room of their secret headquarters and upon a huge monitor that was located from the upper section of the conference room's right-sided wall, the group had observed the impromptu battle that occured at the Ziggy Amusement Park, in which Ele, Batsu, and the rest of their friends had battled against the unknown metallic endoskeleton-like robots that attacked the place from within a surprising yet horrifying manner.

"As all of you can see right now, my dear Ele and the rest of her acquaintances had managed to defeat our lower-class robotic soldiers in an instant and to know the fact that Ele's fighting ability is increasing with each battle proves without a doubt that she has what it takes to unleash the full extent of her Plasma Power potential" said Bilstein as he spoke to everyone in a calm yet serious tone while he and Rain had sat together from their left-sided end chairs of the huge conference table.

"So it seems that the girl was able to trash a few of your metallic toys. What's the point of having us watch this garbage Lord Bilstein?" said Kappah as he made a bored expression on his face while sitting down from his own personal right-sided seat.

"It's imperative that we keep a close eye on Ele and monitor the progress of her inner strength Kappah. Just because she's on the side of the Star Gladiators doesn't mean that we should underestimate and treat her like a small pest. As I said before in the past...she's still a member of the Fourth Empire and whether she likes it or not...I will bring her back to our side and make her realize her true purpose, thus she'll help us attain full control over this direct timeline" said Bilstein as he spoke in a calm yet sternly tone.

"Not to be rude or anything Lord Bilstein, but how exactly do you plan on making Ele come back into our ranks?" said Gore as he sat from his own personal right-sided seat.

"I'm afraid that I cannot say the direct answer to that question there Gore, but what I can tell you is that things will fall in our favor and that our rule over this timeline will be absolute with no resistance. Even as we speak right now...my work at Michinoku Technologies Inc. has spread like wildfire throughout most of Japan and that every technology corporation in the country now seeks to talk and cut a deal with both me and the company so that they can attempt to gain a portion of my technology, not knowing that they're playing right into my own hands and giving me a much more stronger advantage. Yes...it won't be long before my superior scientific authority is realized from within sight and that everyone will forever pledge their undying loyalty to me and the rest of the Fourth Empire" said Bilstein as he made a confident expression on his own face.

"And what are we to do about the ones who aided Ele and Eagle in the fight father?" said Rain as she spoke to her father in a decent way.

"We'll have to simply eliminate them and see to it that they don't get the opportunity to help Hayato Kanzaki and the other Star Gladiators out. The last thing that any of us need is for our enemies to gain additional help when least expected and that we must ensure the Fourth Empire's inevitable rule over this timeline. Gore...I want you to gather information on the fighters in the footage and learn on who they are and where they live. We must show these fools the harsh price of interfering in affairs that they have no right of getting themselves into and make them realize our superior power and strength" said Bilstein as he looked at Gore in a precise state.

"Understood Lord Bilstein" said Gore as he nodded in agreement with Bilstein on his statement.

As Bilstein had turned his sight back over to the specific footage and saw Ele battling against the metallic endoskeleton-like robots in a valiant and determined manner, the cyborg tyrant/mad scientist had made a small smile on his face as he impressed by the inner strength that came from the cheerful gymnast girl and that Bilstein himself had sought to ensure Ele's unknown role from within his own malevolent agenda.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Ryokan Guest House**

Two weeks later upon a calm and clear Friday afternoon around the time of 5:10 P.M. at the ryokan guest house that was located outside the Aoharu special ward of Tokyo, Hayato K., June, Saturn, and Gamof were taking the time in having to chat with Strider Hiryu and Kaede T. from inside the living room portion of the traditional Japanese-like home and in their own chance and opportunity, the six fighters had spoken to one another in a calm and decent state while having cups of warm green tea during the afternoon conversation.

"So you guys have been doing private cases as of late?" said June as she looked on in a puzzled way while sitting down with Hayato K. and Saturn from the left-sided section of the living room portion's middle-positioned traditional Japanese sitting table and that the British Chinese gymnast had took the time to drink some of her green tea while being dressed in her waitress job attire.

"Yes we have June and it's safe to say that it's been the only line of work that we're able to get in this primitive timeline" said Strider Hiryu as he, Kaede T., and Gamof had sat from the right-sided section of the traditional Japanese sitting table.

"Even though our group had started out getting uninteresting cases through the inception of our occupation, we've done the best to our fullest extent in ensuring that the job itself is truly completed and that we solve any type of case that comes our way" said Kaede T. in a calm state while drinking her own cup of green tea.

"If that be the deal, what brings you and Hiryu here to our home from today Kaede?" said Hayato K. as he looked on while having a small frown on his face.

"Well Hayato...the reason of our visit comes from the fact that we're investigating a current case right now and that it involves a certain technology company here in the city. The company itself being Michinoku Technologies Inc." said Kaede T. in a decent tone.

"Go on" said Hayato K. as he made an interested glance on his face from having to hear the specific technology company's name with his own surprised detection.

"Four days ago, a female client had came to our apartment home after learning of us through the daily newspaper and asked for our help in investigating an unusual situation that's happening right now. The client had explained to us that her husband, who works as an employee for Michinoku Technologies Inc., has been acting strange ever since he attended an evening meeting that the company had held from within its own headquarters and that the husband's personality had drastically changed, in which he became more and more obsessed with having to do his job at the company rather than spending time at home with his own wife" said Kaede T. as she explained the first portion of the case to the quartet.

"Besides that...our client had also told us that the husband would always leave their home from within the late hours of the night and that he would return later on in the early morning. When she asked him about where he had gone to, the husband said that he had to do some extra work at Michinoku Technologies Inc. and that it was very important for him to continue his progress from within it. Eventually, the client had called the company and wanted to know on what her husband was doing from within the unexpected late hours of the night, but the only response she got was that the employees of the company were currently in the middle of a secret project and that they were unable to give out any information about it. The client doesn't believe the story one bit and suspects that something amiss is going on right now, thus she came to us asking for our services in the particular manner" said Strider Hiryu as he finished up the second portion of the case's details.

"Gamo! This sounds like Bilstein's dirty work to me. He must've done something to that man and the rest of the employees during the specific meeting" said Gamof.

"I agree with you on that statement there bro and to know the fact that he's using the entire company as a front for his evil plans is definitely not cool" said Saturn as he made a small frown on his own face.

"I'm afraid that things don't get any better you guys. Aside from that problem, we've also learned that there's been a rash of strange occurances happening from within the night and that most of them are taking place throughout and outside the Aoharu district. Some witnesses say that they've seen unexpected lights flashing from within the night sky while others say that they've noticed unknown purple flashes coming from within the obscure locations of the district itself. Also...there's been reports of Michinoku Technologies Inc. employees participating in unusual activities outside their headquarters, which includes inspecting abandoned buildings throughout the city and using flashlights to send morse code messages into the sky. From what I can assume...the employees of Michinoku Technologies Inc. are up to something in their own shrouded state and I highly doubt that it'll be beneficial for the public and the rest of the city" said Strider Hiryu.

"Hiryu, what do you and Kaede plan on doing next from within your own time?" said Hayato K. in a precise way.

"We're making arrangements to trail our client's husband and see on where he's heading to from tomorrow night. It's likely that he might make his way over to a specific location of where the occurances are taking place from and if that be the case, we could learn on what he and the others are doing from within their own shrouded state and manner" said Strider Hiryu.

"That I agree. This could be the break we need to expose Bilstein's true intentions to the public and stop him from going through with his deceitful plan. You wouldn't mind if the rest of us tag along, do you Hiryu?" said Hayato K. in a determined manner.

"Of course Hayato, but I suggest that we use stealth and caution for this particular mission. The last thing that any of us need is to risk exposing ourselves to the specific man or any of his associates during their secret escapades. It's imperative that we find out on what's going on and solve this mystery as soon as possible" said Strider Hiryu in a perceptive tone.

"Indeed. Let's find out on what's happening right now and put an end to it as soon as possible" said Hayato K. as he spoke in a determined tone and from there, June and the others had nodded in agreement with the Intergalactic bounty hunter on his statement as they too had sought to figure out on what was going on from within this unknown problem.

Meanwhile from within a few minutes later, Ele was taking the time in having to speak on a phone that was stationed upon a hallway which was located from the upstairs portion of the ryokan guest house and from within the phone conversation itself, Ele was speaking to Akira in her own given time and chance while being dressed in the same waitress job attire that June had wore and that she had held the phone's handle up to her right ear through the use of her own right hand.

"So you and your friends are planning to go on a mission from tomorrow night?" said Akira's voice as it was heard on the phone.

"Yes we are Akira and we're hoping that this mission will enable us to get the evidence we need to show the public about Bilstein's evil plot. I don't know on what we're bound to face and see, but I'm more than prepared to do my fair share of the work in ensuring my friends' victory against our enemies" said Ele as she spoke in a determined manner to Akira through her end of the phone conversation.

"Agreed. If you guys don't mind, I would love to come along and help out if possible. In fact...I know of a friend in Taiyo who happens to be a freelance photographer and that she takes pictures in her own personal time for a local newspaper company. She could definitely be a great asset to you and the rest of your friends if you allow her to come with me" said Akira's voice.

"That sounds like a good idea Akira. Her photos could help us get the evidence we need from the mission itself. I'll inform Hayato and the others about this and see on what they have to say" said Ele.

"Right. Call me back and let me know on what the word is Ele" said Akira's voice.

"Okay" said Ele as she nodded in agreement with Akira on her statement and from there, the cheerful gymnast girl had proceeded to hanging up the phone without any hesitation or second thought so that she could end her own personal conversation with Akira.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Michinoku Technologies Inc.**

The next day around 12:16 P.M. at Michinoku Technologies Inc., Dr. Tatsumi and Mr. Michinoku were taking the time in having to speak with each other from inside Mr. Michinoku's 20th floor office room and that both men had sought to converse about the current Vector bot line project that was happening right now.

"So you've considered the possibility of making a few deals with some of your rivals Subaru?" said Dr. Tatsumi as he sat in a seat that was in front of Mr. Michinoku's office desk.

"Yes I have Toru and though I usually don't find myself doing negotiations with rival companies, I believe that this move will greatly benefit all of us. Through Dr. Bilstein's own persuasion...I've decided to allow my rivals to take a look at the Vector bot line that's currently in production and that most of them seek to learn of the same technology that Dr. Bilstein had presented to us so that they can attempt to craft and create their own marvelous designs and inventions. Of course...they're willing to credit both Dr. Bilstein and my company for the inspiration of their inventions and that they promise to give us a small fair share of the profits through the use of their own potential success" said Mr. Michinoku as he sat from behind his office desk while looking at Dr. Tatsumi with a calm yet tiring glance on his face.

"That sounds good Subaru. If this move does help your company out, I'd say that you should go for out and see on what plays out. Who knows...you might prove yourself in being one of Japan's smartest businessmen to ever exist" said Dr. Tatsumi.

"Don't flatter me with such noble statements my friend. It leaves me quite embarrassed to say the least" said Mr. Michinoku as he made a small smile on his face upon hearing Dr. Tatsumi's kind word with his own detection.

Just then, Mr. Michinoku had started to cough a bit in such a surprising sudden manner and that he had used his right hand to cover his mouth without any hesitation so that wouldn't risk spreading his germs upon Dr. Tatsumi from within his own personal time.

"You okay Subaru?" said Dr. Tatsumi as he saw Mr. Michinoku coughing in his own surprised sight.

"I'm fine Toru. Just a little cough, that's all. You could say that I've been a bit under the weather as of late and that I've been coming down with some sort of nasty cold" said Mr. Michinoku as he looked at Dr. Tatsumi in a calm yet weary manner.

"If that's the case, I suggest that you take some time off and rest at home. You can ill-afford to run your company if you're in this type of condition Subaru" said Dr. Tatsumi.

"I thank you for being concerned about my welfare Toru, but I assure you that I'm okay right now and that I'll overcome this petty cold. The real important issue at the moment is to ensure that I'm able to help my company gain some notable deals that'll greatly benefit us all and prove without a doubt that we can help expand and advance technology for not only our country, but the rest of the world as well. Toru...I want you and Dr. Bilstein to work together and ensure that the Vector bot line is ready and prepared for public use in the near future. Let's show everyone that we can help build a new civilization through the use of our noble technology" said Mr. Michinoku in a determined tone.

"Right" said Dr. Tatsumi as he nodded in agreement with Mr. Michinoku on his statement while having a small smile on his own face.

A few minutes later from within a huge cafeteria-like section that was located upon the main first floor of Michinoku Technologies Inc., Dr. Tatsumi had sat down at a vacated table which was located from the middle portion of the less-crowded inner area and in his own calm opportunity, Dr. Tatsumi had took the time to drink a cup of warm coffee while thinking about his personal priorities from within his own perceptive mind.

"It seems that I have no idea on what to do at the moment. To know that Dr. Bilstein is coaxing Subaru into making deals with a couple of rival technology companies causes me to have a great deal of worry in realizing that Dr. Bilstein is now attempting to spread his influence to other places as well and given the positive public view that he has right now...it's safe to say that it won't be long before the other companies gain access to Dr. Bilstein's shrouded technology. If that's not bad enough...Dr. Bilstein is preparing to explain to the public about his Plasma Power theory and upon learning of what it is from Hayato Kanzaki and his friends, I fear that those of evil intent will use it to cause destruction and mayhem when least expected. In my years as a scientist...I've never dealted with such a situation like this and I wonder on how I'll be able to overcome it in my own personal time and state. I wish that I could tell Subaru about Dr. Bilstein's true intentions, but I don't wanna risk having him think that I'm both jealous and crazy.

I'll admit that Dr. Bilstein is a crafty fellow and that he's proven himself in being a strong genius of his own art, but even a person like him is bound to screw up when least expected. There's no way in the world that I'm fixing to let my friend get manipulated by a villain who's determined to gain control over our country and the rest of the world. I'll do everything that I can to help Hayato and the others out in their struggling battle and seeing to it that Subaru and the rest of the public are able to see the true nature of Dr. Bilstein's work" said Dr. Tatsumi in his mind as he drunk some of his warm coffee and upon placing the cup back down on the table through the use of his right hand, the well-renowed Japanese scientist had made a determined glance on his face as he sought to do his part in ensuring the failure of Bilstein's shrouded agenda.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Taiyo Local Park**

Later that day around 5:06 P.M. at the Taiyo Local Park, Ele had met up with Akira from upon the specific middle section of the precise area and during the meeting itself, the cheerful gymnast girl, who had gotten through with her shift at the restaurant of where she and June was working from, had found herself meeting up with a new friend that Akira had brought with her for the meeting.

The new friend's description was that of a young Japanese woman that looked to be in her early 20s and that she had long black hair, of which it was tied up into a ponytail and precise brown eyes. Her casual attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve button blouse shirt, a blue sleeveless jacket vest, a red shirt ribbon, a pair of white sunglasses with red lenses that hung from the top of her head, black fingerless gloves, a turquoise pleated school dress skirt with black shorts underneath, long black socks, and a pair of red tennis shoes. Hanging upon the specific young woman's right shoulder was a black strap that was connected to a medium-sized camera and the design and durability of the camera itself had indicated the strong fact that it was quite expensive to those who had saw it with their own eyes.

"Ah! So you must be the friend that Akira had told me about from yesterday" said Ele as she saw the young Japanese woman with her own eyes while standing from the left-sided section of the specific conversation area.

"Indeed I am. The name's Ran Hibiki and I'm one of Tokyo's best camera photographers. A pleasure to meet you" said the young Japanese girl as she shook Ele's right hand with her own in a friendly state while standing from the right-sided section of the specific conversation area alongside Akira and that the specific woman had introduced herself as being Ran Hibiki: an eccentric young photographer who sought to get the best shots when it came to her personal professional work.

"Likewise. I can tell that you're very faithful to your work and that you're determined to do your very best at the given chance of your own time" said Ele as she looked on while having a gentle smile on her own face.

"Thank you for that kind compliment Ele. I've heard that you and your friends are preparing to go on a mission tonight in order to gain information about some strange occurances that's happening right now in the city. Is this true?" said Ran.

"Yes it is and we're hoping that we'll be able to find something from within our investigation, thus that be the reason of why we need your help Ran. If we discover something from tonight, we'll need to gain proof of its actual existence so that we can show everyone that we're not making any of this up. Your pictures will be the key required to hold the proof of our investigation and through this...I'm certain that our enemies will lose their current advantage against us and thus we'd be able to defeat them in no time at all. What do you say in having to help us out Ran? Will you consider the offer?" said Ele in a determined tone.

"Of course Ele. An opportunity like this is something that I can't afford to pass up on and if a bad situation is happening right now, I have to get the immediate scoop on it. Who knows...this entire experience could help propel my career to a much-higher status" said Ran as she made an excited expression on her own face upon having to think about her potential gain from within the specific situation itself.

"I suggest that you take immense caution if you're prepared to help us out Ran. Ele's enemies aren't known for being sympathetic and that they won't hesitate to attack you in their own convenience" said Akira as she looked at and spoke to Ran in a sternly and serious way.

"Don't worry about me Akira. When it comes to my profession as a photographer...I tend to always get involve in situations that can get a bit too violent when least expected and that I'm able to defend myself when need be. Regardless...I'm more than ready to help you and Ele out Akira so that I can attempt to get possibly one of the biggest scoops to ever appear in sight" said Ran in a confident state while balling up her right fist in mid-air.

"I'm glad to hear of it Ran. My friends and I are heading out tonight around 11:00 P.M., so you and Akira should come to our home and join us before we leave" said Ele.

"Agreed Ele. We'll be there and rendezvous with you and your friends in our own time" said Akira.

"Indeed" said Ran as she nodded in agreement with Akira on her statement.

Upon hearing those statements from Akira and Ran with her own detection, Ele had made a small smile on her face as she was happy to see that Akira and Ran would help out from within her group's upcoming mission and that the cheerful gymnast girl had hoped for the best that she and the rest of her friends would be able to get the specific evidence needed to expose Bilstein's true intentions to the public.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Taiyo District**

Later that night around 12:30 A.M., the majority of the Taiyo district was vacant and isolated upon sight as most of the citizens were in their homes sleeping in for the night, but a few unexpected people would still be up as all of them would sought to figure out on what was going on in their own calm yet perceptive time.

From upon a dilapidated street that was seen from the southeastern section of the Taiyo district, a lone blue convertiable car was making its way down the street in a calm and decent state as it sought to head to its own unknown destination from within the night and inside the driver's seat of the car was a middle-aged Japanese man who had a small frown on his face as he kept his eyes on the road from within his own personal yet tranced sight.

As the car had continued its solo drive down the street that it was on, two unknown shadowy figures were following the trial of the vehicle as they leaped from the rooftops of the street's right-sided buildings in a fast and sharp state, determined to keep up with the car so that they wouldn't lose sight of it in their own given opportunity and chance. The two specific shadowy figures that were trailing the glanced automobile were none other than Strider Hiryu and Kaede T. and that both the ninja-like agent and the sly kunoichi had sought to continue their shrouded pursuit of the traveling automobile and its passenger.

During the car's traveling through the streets of the Taiyo district, Strider Hiryu and Kaede T. had used their sharp agility to keep up with the car as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop in a calm and easy manner, showing the precise skills that could only be used by a well-trained ninja and that both fighters were determined to see on where the vehicle and its driver was heading to so that they could learn on what was happening right now from within the night itself.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Forest Outskirt Area**

Within time, the traveling car had made its way upon the open field of a forest-like outskirt area which was located outside the southeastern section of the Taiyo district and from within the field itself had sat many other cars are they were parked in a sharp and straight line throughout the area, indicating the direct fact that there were many people present from within the specific location of where the scenario itself was taking place from.

Upon finding a free space from within the open field of the outskirt area, the middle-aged Japanese man had parked his car into it without any hesitation and turned off the vehicle in due time, enabling him get out of the automobile in an instant while closing the door back and locking it up with his key. Once he did that action, the middle-aged Japanese man had proceeded to heading into the right-sided woods of the outskirt area with no hesitation or second thought so that he could make his way to his unknown destination.

As the middle-aged Japanese man had entered into the right-sided woods from within his time, Strider Hiryu and Kaede T. had immediately appeared from upon the left-sided section of the open field through the use of their own ninja agility phasing and as the two fighters saw the specific man head into the deeper portion of the woods, both of them had made some sternly frowns on their faces as they knew that something was going on right now from within the specific woods and that they sought to figure out on what was happening from within the duration of the upcoming night.

A few minutes later, Hayato K., June, Ele, Saturn, Gamof, Blood, Akira, and Ran had rendezvous with Strider Hiryu and Kaede T. from upon their specific standing position of the forest-like outskirt area's open field and the small group of fighters, who wore their fighting attires and had their own respectable weapons with them, had came prepared for the mission that they were ready and willing to take in their own determined time and accord.

"So you say that the client's husband went into the woods?" said Hayato K. as he spoke to Strider Hiryu in a calm way while holding the hilt of his Plasma Sword in his right hand.

"Yes he did Hayato and though I'm unsure of why he went in there, I'm certain that we'll find the answers to what he and his possible teammates have been doing for quite a while" said Strider Hiryu.

"I hope so" said June as she nodded in agreement with Strider Hiryu on his statement while being dressed in her own fighting attire.

"You got your camera ready Ran?" said Akira as she looked at Ran in a calm state.

"I certainly do Akira and I'm hoping that I'll be able to take some good shots with it" said Ran as she held her camera in her right hand while using her left hand to give a mid-air thumbs up to Akira.

"That's excellent to hear Ran. We'll definitely need those pictures if we're to show Bilstein's real intentions to the public" said Ele as she spoke in a confident way while being dressed in her own fighting attire.

"I suggest that all of us head in there and see if we can manage to find our guy. We'd best keep our guard up and make sure that we don't get spotted by any unnecessary company" said Strider Hiryu.

"Indeed. Let's go you guys" said Hayato K. as he spoke to his friends in a determined sight and upon nodding in agreement with the Intergalactic bounty hunter on his statement, the fighters had proceeded to heading into the right-sided woods of the outskirt area's open field so that they could waste no time in attempting to locate the specific middle-aged Japanese man and the unknown scenario that he was involved in right now.

Upon making their way through the trees and bushes of the forest-like outskirt area, Hayato K. and his friends had held some determined expressions on their faces as they knew that they were heading straight into an unknown situation and although they had no idea of what awaited them, the group had held the sole perceptive thought of discovering tonight's scheme and hoping that this would be the key needed to expose Bilstein's true agenda to the public.

As the group had continued their travel through the forest-like outskirt area, all of them saw than an unexpected purple flash had suddenly appeared from a front distant location of where they were currently seen from and upon noticing the sudden flash with their own eyes, the fighters had made some surprised expressions on their faces as they didn't expect to see the specific flash from within their current mission.

"What the...?!" said Akira as she saw the flash with her own surprised eyes.

"W...what's going on? What is that strange light we're seeing?" said Ele in her own surprised state.

"I'm not exactly sure Ele, but whatever it is, I highly doubt that it's something natural" said June.

Within time, the unknown purple flash had subsided in its own shrouded state and from within their perceptive minds, the fighters had sought to figure out on what the flash was and how it came to be from within its own secret existence.

"Gamo! Just what in the world was that strange light?" said Gamof in a puzzled way.

"I have no answer to that question there Gamof, but whatever it was, it looks and feels like a complete conspiracy" said Blood.

"Something tells me that we're bound to learn on what the client's husband and his fellow workers are doing right now. Let's go check it out everyone" said Strider Hiryu in a determined tone and upon having to agree with the ninja-like agent on his suggestion, the group had proceeded to making their way towards the specific distant location of where the unknown purple flash had came from so that they could attempt to know on what it was and how it came to be.

Meanwhile from upon a huge open forest field which was located a short distance away of where the fighters were last seen from, an unusual scenario was taking place from upon the middle section of the specific area as a couple of people were standing in front of a huge middle-sized metallic-like obelisk that was seen from within sight and that the unusual structure had a pyramid-like glass crystal shape at the top of its position, holding a strange purple-like energy gem from within the top itself.

The people who were seen standing in front of the strange metallic obelisk were middle-aged Japanese men and women who looked to be in a calm yet dazed hypnotic state and among them was the specific middle-aged Japanese man that was being pursued by Strider Hiryu and Kaede T. in their own precise time. Upon the upper right-sided portion of the hypnotized people's heads were a couple of small futuristic metal circle disks which were somehow attached to their heads and that the disks themselves had held a small bulb from upon their middle portion as each of them flashed the same purple light as the gem that was within the obelisk's own top.

As the middle-aged Japanese men and women had continued to gaze at the pulsating obelisk through their own hypnotic state, Gore and Luca had looked on from a distant position which was seen from the right-sided section of the specific event's location and the Gajah couple were not alone upon sight as they had a small group of young Caucasian men of German descent standing behind them in their own calm manner and that the specific men had wore the same type of unique attire, which consisted of a black long-sleeve military shirt, a black military vest which had the Fourth Empire's insignia upon the back of it, a black military cap, a pair of black military gloves, black pants, black socks, and a pair of black military boots. In the hands of the Caucasian German men were a couple of black futuristic rifle guns and that each of the guns had held a silver barrel from within their own main front ends. These specific men were known as the military soldiers of the Fourth Empire and that they served Bilstein and his loyal fighters with their own strong devotion and determination.

"He he he. I must say that I amaze even myself Luca. Through the use of my Plasma obelisk generator combined with the disks that's on their heads, our working guinea pigs are being given a strong dosage of Plasma Power and through this method, our loyal workers will be able to focus in completing the Vector bot line for Lord Bilstein back at Michinoku Technologies Inc." said Gore as he spoke in a confident state while holding his Plasma Mace in his right hand.

"Your superior genius to come up with a method like this is very strong Master Gore and that you're able to do things that never ceases to amaze me. If it's possible, do you think that we can keep one of these guinea pigs as a pet and do experiments on them?" said Luca as she stood next to Gore upon sight and that the naive Plasma wizardess had spoken to and looked at Gore in a happy way while holding her own Plasma Mace in her right hand.

"Perhaps Luca, but it all depends on what Lord Bilstein has to say to us in the near future. For now...let's focus in making sure that the guinea pigs are given their much-needed appetite" said Gore.

"Right Master Gore" said Luca as she nodded in agreement with Gore on his statement.

While the hypnotized Japanese men and women had continued to glance at the Plasma obelisk generator from within their own precise state, Hayato K., Strider Hiryu, and the rest of their friends had saw the entire event take place from their shrouded hiding position which was seen from the short distant left-sided section of the specific open forest field and that the group of fighters had hid behind some trees and bushes so that they wouldn't risk being seen and caught by Gore, Luca, and the rest of their associates.

"Just what in the world is happening you guys?" said Akira as she whispered to everyone in a puzzled manner while hiding behind a left-sided bush with Ran.

"I'm not exactly sure Akira, but it's obvious that the Fourth Empire is behind this little scheme and that they're using those innocent people as expendable pawns" said Ele as she spoke back to Akira in a whispered state while hiding behind a right-sided tree.

"No kidding" said June as she and Hayato K. had sat together behind a right-sided bush.

"I see Gore and Luca over there along with some Fourth Empire military soldiers and it seems that all of them are keeping watch over the citizens. They must've been the ones who initiated this particular event for tonight" said Blood as he had hid behind a right-sided tree while looking on in his own time.

"Agreed and judging from what we're observing right now, that strange machine is somehow hypnotizing those people at the moment and that they can't help but keep their eyes upon it, as if they were doing so through the use of a trance-like manner" said Hayato K. in a precise tone.

"Gamo! We need to help those people out while we still can" said Gamof as he and Saturn had hid behind some left-sided trees.

"That I agree Gamof, but still...we need to be careful about what we do next. There's a good chance that Gore and Luca might use those people as human shields and that we can ill-afford to have that type of situation happen" said Strider Hiryu as he and Kaede T. had stood upon some seperate right-sided tree branches.

"So what exactly do we do?" said Saturn.

"We need to find some way to destroy that machine and free those people from its hypnotic trance. Once that happens, none of us will have any problem in fighting against our enemies and ensuring that a part of Bilstein's agenda is destroyed" said Strider Hiryu.

"Indeed Hiryu, but before we consider that type of action, we need to first gather evidence of this specific event and show the entire public that Bilstein is not the kind-hearted scientist that they see him as right now" said Hayato K. in a determined tone.

"Agreed. Ran, you got your camera ready?" said Akira as she looked at Ran in a serious manner.

"Yeah. Leave the photoshooting to me Akira" said Ran as she made a confident smirk on her own face upon hearing that question from Akira and from there, the eccentric young photographer had placed her camera in front of her face so that she could prepare herself in having to take the specific pictures of the unusual event that was happening right now.

Upon having to use her right eye to look through the back scoping eyehole of the camera, Ran was able to maintain a good picture of the scenario that was taking place before her own personal sight and through the use of having to focus her camera lens, Ran had proceeded to capturing a few images of the hypnotized people and the Plasma obelisk generator in a secret manner, making sure that each shot was precise and accurate in her own determined time. Aside from that, Ran had also used the opportunity to take some shots of the Fourth Empire members so that the group's proof about Bilstein's real intentions would be solid in the long run of time itself.

However...unknown to Ran and the others from within their secret hiding location, Gore had unexpectedly heard the snapping sounds of Ran's camera through the use of his pointy ears's precise hearing and upon having to turn his sight over to the distant left-sided forest area of the specific open field, Gore had made a sternly growl on his face as he realized that something strange was going on from within the particular area and that he sought to figure out on what it was from within his own curious yet cautious state.

"What's wrong Master Gore? Is something the matter?" said Luca in a worried way upon seeing Gore's current facial expression.

"I sense that we have some unwanted company here Luca and that they're spying on us right now" said Gore.

"Unwanted company?" said Luca as she and the Fourth Empire military soldiers had made some surprised expressions on their faces upon having to hear that specific statement from Gore.

"Yes and it's best that we show them a harsh lesson about having to snoop around in other people's businesses. Soldiers...head over to the area that I'm pointing at right now and greet our unexpected guests with a "kind" courtesy. Luca and I will proceed in taking the guinea pigs away from this area and to our nearby scouting ship" said Gore as he looked back at the Fourth Empire military soldiers in a sternly way while using his Plasma Mace to point towards the left-sided forest area of the open field.

"As you wish Commander Gore" said a leading Fourth Empire military soldier as he and his comrades had nodded in agreement with Gore on his command and from there, the soldiers had started to march their way over to the specific left-sided location of where Hayato K. and the others were hiding from while Gore and Luca had proceeded to escorting the hypnotized Japanese men and women away from the open forest field, heading towards the distant right-sided section of the specific area.

Upon seeing the Fourth Empire military soldiers heading their way in a surprising yet threatening manner, Hayato K. and the others had made some frustrated expressions on their faces as they realized that it wouldn't be long before their enemies would discover them upon sight and that the fighters themselves had only a few seconds to come up with an immediate plan so that they could ready themselves against their approaching adversaries.

"Those Fourth Empire slimeballs are heading this way you guys. What do we do?" said Saturn as he looked on in a tense manner from his hiding position.

"It seems that we have little choice but to attack our enemies through the use of a direct strike and see to it that we're able to defeat them in an instant. Let's hope that we don't have to deal with any unnecessary problems through this precise method" said Hayato K. as he held a tight grip upon the hilt of his Plasma Sword while having a determined glance on his own face.

"Agreed. Akira...you and Ran stay here and out of sight from the Fourth Empire military soldiers. The last thing that any of us need is to risk losing the pictures that Ran has of the unknown event and that we need them to reveal Bilstein's true intentions to the public" said June as she spoke to Akira and Ran in a precise way.

"Right June. You and the others be careful and hold nothing back in kicking those scumbags' butts" said Akira.

Upon hearing that statement from Akira with her own detection, June had nodded in agreement with the motorcycle enthusiast girl on her word and wasted no time in placing herself from within a prepared fighting state as the British Chinese gymnast was ready and willing to aid her friends in their upcoming impromptu fight.

As the Fourth Empire military soldiers had gotten within a short sweeping distance of their careful walking towards the left-sided forest area of the open field, all of them saw that an unexpected small blue metallic ball had suddenly came from the specific area via a fast throw and that the ball itself had landed upon the ground that was in front of the soldiers, rolling towards them in a decent manner of speed so that it could stop and lie a few feet away from the soldiers' current standing position.

Upon seeing the unknown small blue metallic ball with their own eyes, the Fourth Empire military soldiers had made some puzzled yet suspicious glances on their faces as they tried to figure out on what the ball was and how it came into their own precise sight, but before any of them could make their next move in an instant, the specific metallic ball had suddenly unleashed a surprising blue flash of immense pure light from its own direct core and that the Fourth Empire military soldiers had made some surprised gasps and cries upon their faces as they found themselves being blinded by the overwhelming light that came from the unknown accessory.

Within time of the sudden flash's own subsiding, Hayato K. and the others had immediately jumped out of the open field's left-sided forest area while being armed with their own respectable weapons and in his personal precise opportunity, Hayato K. had made a fast mid-air jump so that he could quickly unleash a strong right jump kick against a middle-positioned Fourth Empire military soldier, making a direct hit on sight as the specific soldier was knocked back by the tough strength of Hayato K.'s sharp physical attack and that the soldier himself had collided against a few of his fellow comrades, causing all of them to fall and crash upon the ground in a roughed-up manner.

Through the success of his quick attack, Hayato K. had stood in a prepared fighting state along with the rest of his friends as they were positioned a sweep distance away from the Fourth Empire military soldiers and the Intergalactic bounty hunter had held his Plasma Sword up in mid-air as the blade of the sword had glowed very brightly and strong, indicating the direct fact that Hayato K.'s Plasma Power was emanating in a precise state through its own perceptive core.

"Ugh! It's the Star Gladiators! Shoot them!" yelled the leading Fourth Empire military soldier as he and his comrades had recovered from the sudden flash of immense light and from there, the soldiers had pointed their weapons towards the fighters and began firing at them, unleashing a strong array of blue laser beam shots against their enemies, which caused Hayato K. and the others to evade and split up from each other so that they could avoid the constant strikes of their adversaries.

"Let's get em you guys" said Hayato K. as he spoke out to his friends in a determined manner and from there, the Star Gladiators had proceeded to attacking the Fourth Empire military soldiers in an instant, avoiding the constant barrage of laser fire that came from their enemies so that they could rush and strike against them with no hesitation or second thought..

From upon the left-sided section of the specific fighting ground area, Hayato K. had attacked a few Fourth Empire military soldiers with a barrage of Plasma Sword strikes, slashing apart their futuristic rifle guns and knocking them to the ground through the use of his non-fatal slashes to their chests while June had attacked and defeated her own group of soldiers via a heavy wave of Plasma Ring strikes and quick kicks. Saturn had used his Plasma Yo-Yos to attack some Fourth Empire military soldiers at a good short distance while Gamof had knocked out a couple of soldiers using both the blunt portion of his Plasma Axe and his huge left punches.

On the opposite right-sided section of the specific fighting ground area, Blood had used his own Plasma Sword strikes, combined with his special ability of instant teleportation, to attack and defeat a couple of Fourth Empire military soldiers that tried to hurt him with their own futuristic weapons while Ele had battled against her fair share of soldiers by using a precise mixture of Plasma Ring strikes and lightning-fast kicks, making direct hits against them as they fell to the ground in a painful state and lastly, Strider Hiryu and Kaede T. had worked together in battling against their own group of soldiers, in which Strider Hiryu had used his fast ninja speed to knock out a few soldiers with his non-lethal Cypher slashes while Kaede T. had struck and defeated the rest with a few strong swings of her own Plasma Hammer.

As Akira and Ran saw their friends battling against the Fourth Empire military soldiers from their hiding position in the left-sided forest area of the open field, the two of them had made some amazed expressions on their faces as they witnessed the Star Gladiators defeating the soldiers with much ease and that both Akira and Ran had realized in their own minds that their friends were capable of holding their own against the odds that were currently stacked against them.

"This is amazing Akira. I've never seen such a fight like this before in my own life" said Ran in an excited way while taking pictures of the battle with her own camera.

"Agreed Ran and if the two of us and the rest of our friends were to challenge them to a battle, I'd say that we'd have our hands full in trying to defeat them with our own skills" said Akira as she looked on in her own amazed yet impressed sight.

A few minutes later after their fight against the Fourth Empire military soldiers, Hayato K. and the others had managed to defeat their adversaries that tried to attack them on sight and upon standing with each other near the left-sided forest area of the open field's specific fighting area, the Star Gladiators saw that their enemies were knocked out and defeated upon the short-distant right-sided ground of the specific fighting area, having signs that they wouldn't be getting back up anytime soon.

"Looks like these jokers won't be bothering us anymore you guys" said Hayato K. as he made a relieved glance on his face while standing alongside with June, Saturn, and Gamof.

"Agreed Hayato and it's safe to say that their petty weapons were no match against our own superb fighting skills" said Strider Hiryu as he, Kaede T., Ele, and Blood had stood together in their own decent time.

"Way to go you guys. You certaintly kicked those scumbags' butts with ease" said Akira as she and Ran had left their current hiding position from the left-sided forest area so that the two of them could meet up and rendezvous with their friends with no hesitation or second thought.

"That we did Akira, but our mission is not done yet" said Ele as she spoke to Akira in a decent way.

"Ele's right about that statement there. We need to figure out on where Gore and Luca had went with the hypnotized people and see if we can stop them from going through with their evil plan while saving the victims from within the progress of our action" said June.

"Indeed. Let's not waste any more time here and try to go look for our missing acquaintances as soon as possible everyone" said Hayato K. in a determined tone.

While the group had nodded in agreement with Hayato K. on his statement and was prepared to make their next move in having to go look for Gore and Luca, all of them had made some surprised gasps on their faces as they felt an unexpected sudden surge of wind being blown down upon them in such a surprising way and that the fighters had tried to cover themselves with their own arms and maintain their sharp balance upon the ground while attempting to fight back against the sudden wind that was blowing down upon them in an instant.

"What the...?! Where's this wind coming from?!" said Akira as she shouted out to her friends during the unexpected loud noise of the surgiing wind.

"Guys, look up there!" cried Ele as she saw something upward with a surprised expression on her own face.

As Hayato K. and the others had heard Ele's statement and turned their own precise glances up towards the sky of the specific area that they were currently in, all of them had gasped in complete shock as they saw that a huge green futuristic-like VTOL aerial ship was hovering above them from within the distant sight of the night sky and that the ship itself was very unique to those who saw it, in which the main exterior of the ship had two huge wings on its sides with two huge futuristic jet engines underneath the wings and a huge metallic tail which had the Fourth Empire's insignia painted in white upon the sides of its top section.

"Gamo! It's a Fourth Empire scouting ship" said Gamof as he looked on in a shocked way while identifying the specific futuristic-like VTOL aircraft as being a Fourth Empire scouting ship, in which this type of ship was created and used by the Fourth Empire as a method of using aerial reconnaissance when it came to many objectives, such as stealth spying on enemy forces, targeting and capturing specific targets, and deploying various troops to specific locations of battle.

"Talk about your unwanted company" said Saturn as he made a frustrated glance on his face from having to see the appearance of the enemy vessel.

Within time of its sudden appearance from the dark sky of the night, the Fourth Empire scouting ship had proceeded to projecting a huge white transportation laser beam that came from the bottom portion of its own exterior structure and that the sudden beam of immense pure energy had engulfed the Fourth Empire miliitary soldiers who were knocked out upon the ground of the specific fighting area that they were in, causing each and every one of them to suddenly dissappear in an instant and be transported up to the futuristic aircraft with no immediate problem. Also...the specific transportation laser beam had engulfed the Plasma obelisk generator from within the area as well and that it would be transported up to the ship in due time, out of the Star Gladiators' own reach from within the scenario of the precise night and that the transportation beam itself would subside and head back up to the ship after gathering its specific targets from its own sharp state.

"That ship's managed to get those soldier guys and the weird machine thing through its transportation beam" said Ran as she made a shocked expression on her face while using her camera to take a sharp picture of the specific ship.

"This is not good" said Akira as she looked on in a surprised yet frustrated way.

Meanwhile from within the main front inner bridge of the Fourth Empire scouting ship, Gore had sat from within the captain's seat which was located from within the middle section of the medium-sized futuristic-like bridge and as Gore had saw the Star Gladiators through the use of a left-sided futuristic screen, Luca had sat next to him in a right-sided assistant seat and looked on in her own cheerful yet naive way while a small group of Fourth Empire military soldiers had operated the ship from their own stations which were seen throughout the bridge itself.

"Sir, we've gotten both the Plasma obelisk generator and our comrades onboard the ship as commanded" said a Fourth Empire military soldier as he spoke to Gore in a respectable tone while continuing to work from his right-sided station which was seen in front of Gore and Luca.

"Excellent. With that task accomplished, it's best that we leave this place immediately and head back to the Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress as soon as possible, but before we do so, let's leave our friends a special present for them to enjoy. Is the biodroid ready for transport?" said Gore.

"Yes it is sir" said another Fourth Empire military soldier who worked from his front left-sided station.

"Then release it immediately" said Gore as he gave a direct command to his loyal underlings.

Within seconds of Gore's immediate command, the Fourth Empire scouting ship had projected the specific transportation beam towards the right-sided section of the specific fighting area once more and as Hayato K. and the others had looked on from their short-distant left-sided standing position, all of them had made some surprised gasps on their faces as they saw that an unknown person had suddenly appeared from within sight of the beam's own projection and that the specific person had looked to be a huge green-skinned humanoid-like male being who had a tough physique from within sight and a menacing appearance which consisted of a single green alien-like cyclops eye, long stringy black hair, huge hands with razor-sharp fingernails, green pants, and a pair of green military boots.

After transporting the specific biodroid to the ground, the transportation beam had once again subsided in an instant from the completion of its work and through this last action, the Fourth Empire scouting ship had proceeded to leaving the area of where the scene was taking place from as it flew away into the darkness of the night sky's left direction, heading back to the Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress with no hesitation or second thought.

As Hayato K. and the others saw that the biodroid had held a menacing glance on his face while balling up both of his fists in an instant, the group had made some sternly glances on their own faces as they saw that a second impromptu fight was about to take place from within sight and that each and every one of them would have to be prepared and do their own best if they were to survive their sudden encounter with another one of Gore's diabolical experiments.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Hayato K., Strider Hiryu, and the rest of their friends must battle against a new menacing biodroid unleashed by Gore and unlike the previous one that the fighters had faced, this biodroid is more dangerous and brutal when it comes to the fight. Using his fast speed and camouflage techniques, the biodroid gives the fighters a tough battle from within the night and that the group must use the full extent of their own fighting abilities if they're to overcome their stealth-based enemy and survive the clash itself. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	62. Chapter 61: Midnight Woods, Part 2

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 3: Nightmare of the Fourth Empire**

**Volume 5: Plasma Crusade**

**Chapter 61: A Clash in the Midnight Woods, Part 2**

* * *

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Forest Outskirt Area**

From upon the middle portion of a forest outskirt area's huge open field that lied outside the southeastern section of the Taiyo district, Hayato K., June, Ele, Saturn, Gamof, Blood, Akira, Ran, Strider Hiryu, and Kaede T. had found themselves facing off against a second biodroid from within their shrouded investigation of the late night and despite the fact that the group didn't anticipate an encounter with another one of Gore's diabolical creations, the Star Gladiators were determined to defeat their new enemy and ensure that they would be able to continue their ongoing battle against Bilstein and the rest of the Fourth Empire.

As the ten warriors had stood upon the Southern side of the specific fighting area and saw that the green-skinned biodroid was looking at them in a cruel and ruthless way from his short distant Northern standing position, the group had made some prepared glances on their own faces as they knew that having to defeat their impromptu opponent of the night wasn't gonna be an easy job for them to do and that they would have to hold nothing back if they were to gain the victory of their own personal determination.

"You have got to be kidding me! We have to take on another one of these monstrous beasts?" said June as she looked on in a sternly way while seeing the specific biodroid with her own precise eyes and that the British Chinese gymnast had held her Plasma Ring up in a mid-air fighting position.

"It looks to be that way June and something tells me that our friend here isn't gonna give us an easy fight in the long run" said Hayato K. as he looked on in his own sternly manner while holding his Plasma Sword up in mid-air.

"Agreed. All of us should best keep our guard up and be prepared to fight with everything we have against this monster. If we're to survive this night, we'll have to hold nothing back and defeat our adversary as soon as possible" said Strider Hiryu as he held his Cypher up in a prepared fighting state.

"Indeed. Akira...Ran...are the two of you ready to take on this ugly monster?" said Ele as she looked at Akira and Ran in a determined sight while holding up her own Plasma Ring in mid-air.

"Yes we are Ele and we'll do our best to help you and your friends out" said Akira as she looked on in a determined way while balling up her two fists in an instant.

"Ditto" said Ran as she looked on in her own determined way while balling up her own two fists as well.

"That's good to hear, cause all of us are gonna have to work together and defeat this slimeball while we still can. Let's do our best everyone and emerge as the victors of this fight" said Hayato K. as he spoke to his friends in a precise tone and from there, the group had nodded in agreement with the Intergalactic bounty hunter on his statement and knew that they would have to put much effort into defeating their impromptu opponent of the night.

As the biodroid saw that the specific group of fighters were prepared to take him on from within the fight, he made a loud roar in an instant as he targeted them with his single green alien-like cyclops eye and upon sensing the right moment to make his initial move against them, the biodroid had proceeded to making a fast sprint towards the group, raising his right hand up into the air during the progression of his quick sprint so that he could expose and extend his razor-sharp fingernails and attempt to strike against his opponents with a potential slash attack during his persistent run towards them.

"He's coming towards us you guys. Get ready!" said Hayato K. as he and the others had prepared themselves for their approaching opponent and as the biodroid had came within sweeping range of the group so that he could make a quick lunge forward and attempt to strike them with a downward slash of his right hand's razor-sharp fingernails, the fighters had wasted no time in jumping to the short-distant sides of their own current standing position so that they could avoid their opponent's quick attack and land safely on the grounds of their own respective sides, in which Hayato K., June, Ele, Saturn, and Gamof had jumped to the Western left side of the specific fighting area while Strider Hiryu, Kaede T., Blood, Akira, and Ran had jumped to the Eastern right side of the area.

Upon landing safely in an instant and seeing an opportunity to attack the biodroid in his own given chance and time, Hayato K. had wasted no time in rushing towards his opponent so that he could hold his Plasma Sword up in mid-air and prepare to attack him with a special attack of his own direct caliber and strength.

"Shiden!" yelled Hayato K. as he used his own Plasma Power to increase the strength of his Plasma Sword so that he could then make a quick thrust dash towards the biodroid while leaving behind a blue trail of Ki energy from within his sprint and that the Intergalactic bounty hunter had quickly lifted his Plasma Sword up into the air so that he could proceed in unleashing a strong downward slash against the biodroid's chest, making a direct hit upon sight as the slash had struck the biodroid with an intense physical blow and that the biodroid himself had staggered back a bit from his current standing position as he growled in immense pain from having to endure Hayato K.'s special attack that came towards him from within the fight itself.

Not giving his opponent a chance to recover and retaliate, Hayato K. had proceeded to attacking him with a heavy wave of Plasma Sword strikes, in which the biodroid had felt each slash come upon his own hard chest and despite the tough blows that he was taking at the moment, the biodroid was able to stand upon his ground and face the relentless attacks through the use of his own inner endurance and strength.

"This guy is definitely no pushover. It's as if my slashes are barely affecting him right now and that he's able to withstand most of the strikes that are inflicted towards him at the moment. He must have the same type of inner endurance as the last person that I faced a while back and if that's the case...I'd say that defeating him is not gonna be easy on my watch" said Hayato K. in his mind as he continued to slash against the biodroid's hard chest with his Plasma Sword.

As the biodroid had used his inner endurance to withstand the relentless slashes that came from Hayato K.'s Plasma Sword, he made a sternly growl on his face as he decided to retaliate against his opponent by balling up his left fist with no hesitation so that he could quickly raise it up into the air and deliever a fast backhand strike towards Hayato K.'s face, making a direct hit in an instant as Hayato K. had felt the tough power that came from the biodroid's own physical counterstrike and that the Intergalactic bounty hunter was flung violently from his current standing position, flying up into the air in a harsh manner so that he could crash upon the Northern portion of the huge open forest field and lie upon his back in a painful state while dropping his Plasma Sword to the ground during the process of his own crashing fall.

"Hayato!" cried June in a shocked way.

As Hayato K. had slowly struggled to get back up from the ground, he looked up from his current lying position and made a small gasp on his face as he saw that the biodroid was rushing towards him in a quick state and that the ruthless opponent had made a quick jump up into the air so that he could raise his right hand up and attempt to come down towards Hayato K. while hoping to strike him with a thrust of his right hand's razor-sharp fingernails.

"Hayato, get out of the way!" said Blood as he and the others had looked on in shock from seeing the biodroid's surprising downward aerial attack.

Upon hearing Blood's statement through his own detection and realizing that he needed to avoid the incoming attack of the biodroid, Hayato K. had quickly grabbed his Plasma Sword with his right hand and used his inner strength to immediately recover from the biodroid's previous attack as he stood up in a fast manner and jumped back from his current position so that the Intergalactic bounty hunter could land a few feet away and see that the biodroid had struck the previous ground that he was on, placing his thrusted right hand into the deep portion of the ground and that the biodroid himself had immediately pulled it out while standing up and looking at Hayato K. with his own sternly glance.

As June saw that the biodroid's back was turned around from her in her own sight, the British Chinese gymnast had made a determined expression on her face as she saw a precise opportunity to attack the ruthless opponent while coming to the aid of Hayato K. and in her own sharp state and manner, June had proceeded to making a quick sprint towards the biodroid so that she could waste no time in helping her boyfriend out from within the impromptu fight of the night.

"Hey ugly! Over here" said June as she ran immediately towards the biodroid in a determined manner while shouting out to him during the process of her sprint so that she could get his attention and make him turn his sight and position around over to her from his own current standing state.

"Try this on for size. Comet Kick!" yelled June as she made an immediate jump up into the air from within her sprint so that she could twist herself around very fast and lift her right leg up from within the process of her action, initiating a special move that had her twisting around in a quick pace with her mid-air right leg and that three Plasma energy rings had appeared around June and shielded her in an instant, enabling the British Chinese gymnast to initiate her technique against the biodroid.

Upon coming in direct contact with the biodroid, June had managed to strike his face a few times with her extended mid-air right foot, causing the biodroid to feel both the tense blows that came towards him in an instant and the Plasma energy rings that surrounded June on sight and after the last hit, June had turned around real quickly from her mid-air spinning and threw a high rising right kick towards the biodroid's lower chin, making a direct hit in an instant as the strike had caused the biodroid to lose his momentum from his current standing position and that he had attempted to shrug it off while trying to regain his own personal posture.

After the success of her Comet Kick attack, June had landed on the ground that was in front of the biodroid and upon doing so, the British Chinese gymnast had proceeded to unleashing a tough wave of Plasma Ring strikes and kicks against the biodroid's chest in hopes of wearing him down upon sight, but the biodroid, who had managed to recover from the previous attack of June, had used his inner endurance to withstand the strikes of his second opponent and in his own direct state and time, the biodroid had used his right hand to grab June's own right arm during one of her constant strikes and through this direct counter, the biodroid had twisted himself around in an instant and used his own monstrous strength to initiate a violent turnaround back throw against June, sending her flying into the air through the use of a fast fling and that June herself had crashed upon the specific Northern area of where Hayato K. had currently stood from, lying upon her back and making a painful groan on her face as she attempted to overcome the sudden pain of the violent throw's own rough crash.

"June!" cried Hayato K. as immediately rushed to his girlfriend's aid so that he could help her out in an instant.

"Crud! This isn't good you guys. That bastard was able to withstand the attacks of our friends so that he could strike back and knock the two of them down in an instant" said Akira as she looked on in a sternly way.

"Taking this guy down is gonna be much harder than we thought" said Ele as she looked on in her own sternly state.

As the biodroid had made a harsh roar on his face after throwing June to the ground, the ruthless opponent had turned his glance over to where the other fighters had stood from and as the group saw that the biodroid had looked at them with a relentless expression on his face, all of them had made some defiant expressions on their own faces as they saw that the biodroid was determined to attack them from where they stood from and that each and every one of them were ready and willing to take on their enemy from within the impromptu scenario of the night.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Gorin District**

Meanwhile at a busy street that was located in the northeastern section of the Gorin district, Rain was making her way down the right sidewalk portion of the street in her own personal time and that the vain blonde was dressed in her own evening attire, which consisted of a black sleeveless halter top shirt, a black long-sleeve dress jacket, a black A-line short dress skirt, black stockings, and a pair of black high-heel shoes. Aside from her evening attire, Rain had a black purse that hung from her right shoulder and that her long blonde hair was combed real well while she wore red eyeshadow and raspberry red lipstick for her facial makeup.

During her decent stroll down the street's right sidewalk, Rain couldn't help but notice that a couple of Japanese men, who stood and walked down the specific sidewalk in their own time, had stared at her in an amazed manner while blushing a bit from within their own glances and upon realizing the attention that she was getting at the moment, Rain had made a small smirk on her face as she realized that her unique beauty had once again charmed those who saw her with their own precise eyes.

"So it seems that my unparallelled beauty has once more garnered the attention of those who can't help but glance at me in their own time and to realize that my magnificent presence captivates those who wish to know of who I am makes me a satisfied woman in knowing that I can easily gain attention when need be. It's unfortunante though that none of these weak fools can match up to my expectations and that they have no chance of being with a woman who's able to prove herself in being both strong and beautiful. Ever since high school...there have been many men who've tried to gain my personal love and prove themselves in being the right person for me, but each and every one of them were unable to earn my utmost respect and thus, I dismissed all of their affections, showing the tough fact that a gorgeous and superior person like myself won't yield to such petty efforts. Even when being a part of my father's grand organization...I still have yet to find a man who's able to challenge me to a battle and not disappoint me in the long run.

I wonder if I'll find someone who'll give me a good challenge during the process of my father's plan to take over this primitive timeline? It's a vast world right now and that there's plenty of potential contenders out there who could capture my attention when least expected. Certainly one of them won't disappoint me and that I'll be able to test my precise skills out against them in my own personal time and chance. Yes...I believe that I'm bound to find someone who can easily be an equal to my own level and prove themselves that they have what it takes to battle and stand against a strong beauty such as myself" said Rain in her mind as she continued to hold a small smirk on her face while thinking about her own personal scenario from within the process of her calm walking.

As Rain had continued her personal walk down the right sidewalk of the specific street that she was on, the vain blonde couldn't help but notice that she was coming up towards a blue nightclub building which had the words "Gorin Moon" written upon the upper front section of it in a blue neon signature-like style and from within her own calm curiosity, Rain had decided to head towards the outside front section of the specific nightclub building without any hesitation or second thought.

Upon making her way into the main front inner area of the Gorin Moon nightclub after paying for her entrance at the front door, Rain saw that the nightclub was full of excited people as most of them had danced and partied upon the flashing middle dancing floor of the area while a couple of others had sat at some tables that were located upon the side sections of the area, a few of them having some evening beverages while either enjoying the vibrant colorful atmosphere of the club or talking to each other in their own private states.

Within time, Rain had made her way over to an isolated vacant table that was located from the northeastern part of the main front inner area and that the vain blonde had proceeded to sit down in its right chair so that she could relax and look on in a calm and decent manner while enjoying the pulsating Japanese techno dance music that was being played from the huge ceiling speakers of the nightclub itself.

"Welcome to the Gorin Moon. Is there anything I can get you during your time here?" said a young Japanese female waitress who came and stood in front of Rain's table from the right side of the specific area while speaking to her in a polite tone.

"Yes. I was wondering if your nightclub is able to serve a German chocolate martini. I would appreciate one if you're able to provide it to me" said Rain as she looked at and spoke to the young Japanese female waitress in her own precise manner.

"Of course. I'll bring your order to you right away" said the young Japanese female waitress as she nodded in agreement towards Rain's request and from there, the waitress had walked away from the table so that she could head to the right-sided back portion of the nightclub and get Rain's requested beverage in her own time.

Upon turning her sight back over to the people who were dancing and having a good time in their own personal opportunity, Rain had made a calm glance on her face as she continued to enjoy her personal time from within the nightclub and that the vain blonde was determined to spend her personal scenario of the night in a state of decent relaxation.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Forest Outskirt Area**

Meanwhile at the specific huge open field of the forest outskirt area, the fighters' tough battle against the biodroid had continued on from within sight and despite the threatening factor that their opponent had held from within his own menacing spirit, the gathered warriors were determined to overcome the tough ordeal and defeat their adversary without any hesitation or problem.

In his own ruthless manner and time, the biodroid had attacked Ele, Saturn, and Gamof from upon the Western left-sided section of the specific fighting area and the trio of fighters had used their own fast evasion to avoid the relentless hand slashes that came from the biodroid's own razor-sharp fingernails.

Upon managing to avoid one of the biodroid's constant slash attacks, Saturn had immediately retaliated against him by jumping up into the air from within a back retreating state so that he could throw his own Plasma Yo-Yos towards the biodroid through the use of a double simultaneous strike, in which the left Plasma Yo-Yo had struck and made a direct hit against the center portion of the biodroid's chest while the right Plasma Yo-Yo had hit the ground that was in front of the biodroid so that it could roll towards him via a "Walk the Dog"-style and upon coming within direct striking range of the biodroid's current standing position, the right Plasma Yo-Yo had immediately shot up in the air towards the biodroid so that it could make a direct impact against his own lower chin, causing the biodroid to make a disgruntled growl on his face as he endured the Inu no Sambo special attack of Saturn and and that the ruthless opponent had staggered back a bit from his position while the eccentric street performer had landed safely on the ground in his own decent time.

As the biodroid had tried to shrug off the double strikes of Saturn's Plasma Yo-Yo combination attack, Gamof had immediately rushed towards the ruthless opponent so that he could grip the handle of his Plasma Axe and make a strong twisting double swing against the biodroid's own chest, making two direct blows in an instant as the Plasma energy blade of the axe had struck the upper portion of the biodroid's tough chest twice from within sight and that the biodroid himself had staggered back once more as he tried to overcome the tense pain pressure that came towards his chest via Gamof's Gamo Swing special attack.

While the biodroid had placed his left arm over the specific throbbing part of his upper chest, Ele had rushed towards him in her own given chance and made a strong jump up into the air of the night sky so that she could come down towards the biodroid in an instant and use both of her feet to stomp his head, stunning the biodroid in an instant so that Ele could then jump off his head like a trampoline and fly up into the night sky's air that was behind the biodroid's own standing position, leaving behind her footprints that were seen upon the biodroid's own top head.

When Ele had took flight once more into the air of the specific fighting area, the cheerful gymnast girl had did a forward flip from within her own ascension and from within the conclusion of her action, Ele had charged up her Plasma Ring in an instant and turned herself around real quickly so that she could throw a Starlight Shoot attack towards the biodroid's own back while landing safely on the right-sided ground from a few feet away and the specific blue ring-like projectile itself had struck the biodroid's own back, making a small explosion from within sight and that the impact of the explosion had caused the biodroid to make a painful roar on his face as he fell down upon his right knee so that he could attempt to endure both his throbbing chest and the scolding aftermath of Ele's projectile explosion towards his back.

"Gamo! I think we got him" said Gamof as he looked on in his own excited manner while standing alongside with Saturn.

As the biodroid had used his inner endurance to withstand the current pain that was going throughout his entire body, he clenched his teeth in an infuriated manner as he didn't appreciate the triple team attack that came from Ele, Saturn, and Gamof and through his own ruthless determination, the biodroid had slowly stood up from the ground so that he could ball up both of his fists and make an angered roar on his face as he used his inner Plasma power to engulf himself from within a green-like energy aura and through this direct action, the biodroid had unexpectedly phased out from his current standing position and disappeared in an instant along with his energy aura so that he could camouflage himself from within the area, causing the trio to make some shocked gasps on their faces as they didn't expect for their opponent to initiate such a surprising move in their own perceptive time.

"What the...?!" said Ele as she looked on in a state of shock from her own current standing position.

"The guy's just disappeared so suddenly. Where do you think he went to?" said Saturn in a surprised way.

"Gamo! I'm not sure Saturn, but we best keep our defense up and make sure that we don't get caught off-guard by surprise" said Gamof as he looked on in a determined manner and from there, the duo and Ele had held their own defenses up so that they could attempt to anticipate the biodroid's next move and try to attack him in their own possible chance and time.

As Ele had looked on in her own determined state while holding her Plasma Ring up from within a prepared fighting manner, an unexpected slash had came towards her own back in a fast yet surprising way and that the slash itself had tore apart a small back portion of Ele's shirt while her own back had gained five bloody slash marks, causing Ele to make a painful cry on her face as she fell to the ground upon her own stomach in a harsh way, trying to endure the surprising slash that came towards her back in such a sudden state.

"Oh no! Ele!" cried Saturn as he and Gamof had looked on in shock upon seeing Ele fall to the ground in such a harsh way and that the two of them had attempted to rush over to her in hopes of helping her out, but before the duo could get the chance to come to the aid of the cheerful gymnast girl, two unexpected hard physical blows had struck their own faces in such a surprising manner from the front and that both Saturn and Gamof had fallen to the ground on their own backs, crashing in a rough way while trying to endure the surprising strikes that came towards them in their own determined time.

Within seconds of Saturn and Gamof's unexpected knockdown to the ground, the biodroid had instantly reappeared in front of the two fallen Star Gladiators and that the ruthless opponent, who had subsided his Plasma energy aura from within the time of his reappearance, had clenched his teeth in a menacing state as he saw that both Saturn and Gamof had struggled to get back up from the ground in their own precise state and manner.

"The scumbag is able to disappear and reappear in his own opportunity?" said Akira as she looked on in a state of shock and disbelief while standing next to Strider Hiryu, Kaede T., Blood, and Ran from the Eastern right-sided section of the specific fighting area.

"This doesn't bode well in our favor you guys. How are we suppose to take on an opponent who's able to camouflage himself at the given chance?" said Ran as she looked on in her own worried state.

"Through our own persistence and strength. While our enemy's special ability enables him to disappear and attack his opponents when least expected, we can still strike against him if we concentrate our skills into detecting him once he turns invisible so that we can then defend ourselves from his strikes and attack him when need be. I've faced a similiar scenario like this before when I first encountered and fought against Byakko and despite the disadvantage that was placed onto me by Byakko's camouflage ability, I was able to adapt myself into the situation so that I could detect Byakko's shrouded movements and defeat him in my own opportunity. Everyone...prepare yourselves as we must take on our shifty opponent and attempt to defeat him while we still can" said Strider Hiryu as he spoke in a precise and serious way while continuing to hold his Cypher within a prepared fighting state.

"Right" said Kaede T., Blood, Akira, and Ran in unison as they nodded in agreement with Strider Hiryu on his statement and that the four fighters had prepared themselves for the potential fight against the dangerous biodroid.

Upon turning his glance over to where the five fighters had stood from and seeing that they were ready to fight against him with no hesitation or second thought, the biodroid had made a tense roar on his face as he proceeded to making a fast sprint over to where the quintet had stood from so that he could make a quick jump up into the air and attempt to come down towards the fighters with a downward slash of his right hand's razor-sharp fingernails.

As Strider Hiryu and his friends had jumped to the distant sides of their current standing position so that they could avoid the downward slash of the landing biodroid, the five of them had proceeded to initiating their own battle against the biodroid, in which Strider Hiryu and Blood had rushed towards the biodroid from their left-sided standing state so that they could attack him in a relentless manner with their own weapons, striking his hard chest in an instant as the biodroid had found himself being attacked in such a tough state by the two fighters and that he was unable to stop them in his own menacing time.

While Strider Hiryu and Blood had kept the biodroid busy with their constant sword slashing, Ran had made a fast sprint towards the fighting from the right-side of the specific fighting area in her own personal sight and upon coming within a short range of the battle itself, the eccentric young photographer had made a quick leap up into the air so that she could hold her camera up in front of her and point it towards the biodroid, getting him into the shot of the camera lens so that she could prepare to initiate an unexpected and unusual attack against the biodroid.

"Say cheese for the camera you slimeball. Flash Kougeki!" yelled Ran as she placed some of her blue Ki energy into her own camera so that she could then use the lens of her camera to unleash a strong flash of pure energy light against the biodroid and upon seeing the specific flash with his own single eye, the biodroid had made a painful roar on his face as the flash itself had instantly blinded him from within sight and that he had started to stagger back a bit while using his hands to cover his blinded eye.

While Ran had landed safely on the ground after the initiation of her special attack and stood a few feet away from the specific range of the fight itself, Strider Hiryu and Blood had took advantage of the biodroid's temporary blindstate and that the two fighters had proceeded to attack their enemy with their own special attacks, in whch Strider Hiryu had unleashed an Excalibur attack that had a good long-range strike against the biodroid's chest while Blood had unleashed his own special attack called the Dark Surprise, in which Blood had threw three downward sword slashes towards the biodroid from within a fast pulsating state while the sword itself had glowed with a golden energy aura and that each slash had caused the biodroid to scream out in considerable pain as he didn't expect for the European futuristic swordsman to attack him with such a strong technique.

After enduring the third slash of Blood's Dark Surprise attack, the biodroid was knocked back from the intensity of the last strike and that he had crashed upon the ground through his own back, lying a few feet away in a painful way as he attempted to get back up from the ground while withstanding the tough slashes and pain that came upon his own body.

"Alright! You knocked him down" said Ran as she looked on in an excited way.

"Indeed I did Ran, but our fight against this enemy isn't over just yet" said Blood in a prepared manner while continuing to hold his Plasma Sword up in a prepared fighting state.

"Until we're able to defeat him completely, all of us are still in grave danger right now and that we need to ensure our survival of the night" said Strider Hiryu as he kept his Cypher up in his own fighting position.

As the biodroid had managed to get back up from the ground and stand in his own precise way, the ruthless opponent had made an angered glance on his face as he didn't appreciate Blood knocking him down through the use of a strong special attack and despite the current pain that he was going through right now, the biodroid was determined to attack and hurt his targets so that he could satisy his own evil lust for violence and suffering.

From there, the biodroid had balled up both of his fists and used his inner strength to engulf himself into his green Plasma energy aura once more so that he could immediately disappear without any hesitation or second thought, causing the fighters to make some tense glances on their faces as they knew that their opponent would attempt to attack them from within his invisible state and that they would have to fight back against him through the use of their own persistent battling.

While Kaede T. had kept her defensive guard up from her own right-sided distant current standing position, the sly kunoichi had made a small gasp on her face as she quickly detected something that was behind her and that she had wasted no time in initiating a fast turnaround jump away from her standing state so that she could look on from the movement of the jump and see that an unexpected slash of wind had appeared from within the specific position of where she had last stood from.

Upon landing safely in her own direct manner so that she could stand in a firm way, Kaede T. had clenched her teeth in an instant as she realized that she wasn't out of danger just yet and from there, the sly kunoichi had began to detect and evade the wind slashes that tried to attack her upon sight, indicating the direct fact that the biodroid was attacking her from within his camouflage state and that he wouldn't stop until he made a direct hit against her in his own devious time.

"Kaede!" cried Akira as she looked on from her own right-sided distant standing position.

As Kaede T. was able to avoid a fast wind slash that came from the camouflaged biodroid, the sly kunoichi had quickly retaliated against her opponent by placing some of her own purple Plasma energy into the core of her left hand so that she could engulf it from within a strong energy-like aura and hold it up in front of her face, enabling her to place it from within a specific hand posture so that she could prepare herself for the initiation of one of her own special moves.

"Ichi no Jutsu: Kage Hou!" yelled Kaede T. as she shouted out the name of her technique and from there, the sly kunoichi had threw her Plasma powered left hand forward through the use of a fast sideway swipe and within the duration of the swipe itself, Kaede T. had unleashed a medium-sized turquoise energy slash projectile that flew from her hand and made an unexpected hit against the camouflaged biodroid, causing him to make a surprised growl on his face as he didn't expect for Kaede T. to attack him in her own unexpected time and that the biodroid's camoulflaged position was exposed for a few everyone's own precise sight as the biodroid himself had staggered back a bit from the direct intensity of the special attack that struck him in an instant.

When Akira saw that Kaede T. was able to detect and attack the camouflaged biodroid with her own special attack, the motorcycle enthusiast girl had made a determined expression on her own face as she saw a good opportunity to aid her fellow fighter out and despite the biodroid's current invisible state, Akira was able to know on where he was via Kaede T.'s previous attack and thus, she wasted no time in rushing over to where the biodroid had stood from so that she could attack him with no hesitation or second thought.

"Now it's my turn to give it a shot. Dancing Cyclone Kick!" yelled Akira as she made a quick jump into the air from within her sprint so that she could twist herself around in a fast state and place some of her own blue Ki energy into the core of her right foot, enabling her to target and hit the camouflaged biodroid with her special attack and even though the biodroid himself was within his current invisible state, Akira had managed to strike against him using her Ki-powered right foot and from within the success of three connected hits, the biodroid was knocked away to the distant right sided section of the specific fighting area, making a hard crashing thud from within sight as the ruthless opponent had slowly reappeared from his roughed-up lying state and that he had made a frustrated growl on his face as he didn't appreciate the double team attack that came from Kaede T. and Akira.

"Good job Akira. You were able to knock him down with your special move" said Kaede T. as she, Ran, Strider Hiryu, and Blood had rendezvous with Akira, who had landed safely on the ground after the success of her Dancing Cyclone Kick technique against the biodroid.

"That I did Kaede, but our friend is far from being defeated. We need to continue fighting against him so that we can defeat him in no time at all" said Akira as she turned her sight over to the recovering biodroid so that she could look at him with a sternly glance on her own face.

"Agreed. Let's hold nothing back and show this opponent our combined fighting efforts" said Strider Hiryu as he held his Cypher up from within a prepared fighting state and as the four fighters had nodded in agreement with the ninja-like agent on his statement and placed themselves in their own fighting stances, all of them saw that the biodroid had managed to get back up from the ground and upon standing a few feet away from where the quintet was located from, the ruthless opponent had made an infuriated expression on his face as he sought to hurt the fighters through the use of his own brutal fighting and ruthless rage.

While Strider Hiryu and his friends were prepared to fight against the biodroid once more in their own given chance and time, Hayato K. and the others had rendezvous with each other from their own left-sided distant standing position of the open forest field's specific fighting area and while Hayato K. and Gamof had stood up in the front section of the group gathering while placing themselves in their own prepared fighting states, June and Saturn had proceeded to help Ele get back up from the ground after the cheerful gymnast girl was forced to endure a harsh slash that came towards her back from the camouflaged biodroid.

"Ele, are you okay?" said June as she looked at Ele in a worried way while putting Ele's right arm over her shoulders so that she and Saturn, who had placed Ele's left arm over his own shoulders, could help her get up from the ground with no hesitation or problem.

"I'll be..fine June" said Ele as she spoke to June in a determined yet painful tone while trying to get up from the ground in her own personal accord.

While Saturn had assisted June in helping Ele get back up from the ground, the eccentric street performer had noticed a small blue energy glow that was coming directly from Ele's own back and upon turning his sight over to look, Saturn had made a small gasp on his face as he saw that the slash marks upon Ele's back were slowly healing through the use of the unknown blue glow and that the marks themselves were completely gone in due time, showing the instant fact that Ele was no longer injured while the glow itself had subsided in due time.

"I can't believe it. June, take a look at Ele's back. She's no longer injured" said Saturn.

Upon hearing Saturn's request with her own detection, June had turned her glance over to Ele's back and made a surprised gasp on her face as she saw that the slash marks were now gone, shocking the British Chinese gymnast as she didn't expect for Ele to recover so quickly from her previous injury at the hands of the biodroid.

"No way. Ele...how were you able to recover from your injury?" said June as she and Saturn had looked at Ele in a state of disbelief while the three of them had managed to stand back up from the ground in their own time.

"I'm not...exactly sure June. Just a few seconds ago...I was in a state of harsh pain because of those slash marks I recieved from our opponent and while you and Saturn were helping me out, I felt some sort of unknown force surging throughout my entire body, comforting me as it was helping me overcome my own wounds so that I could recover in an instant" said Ele as she looked on in a confused and innocent state while standing up in her own personal manner.

"An unknown force surging throughout your entire body? Do you think that it might have something to do with your own Plasma Power Ele?" said June.

"Perhaps June, but I'm not entirely sure. I still have yet to learn on how far I can go into tapping from within the depths of my Plasma Power ability and upon remembering of what Dr. Blaine had said about me holding a strong amount of Plasma Power from within my own body...I wonder if there's any abilities that I'm unaware of right now. Is it possible that I might be able to tap into one of these abilities at the given chance and if that's so...how can I do it?" said Ele as she spoke in a puzzled yet worried way.

"I don't mean to interrupt your personal thinking Ele, but we need to keep our eyes focused on the battle right now" said Hayato K. as he looked back at Ele in a calm yet sternly manner.

"Gamo! Hayato's got a good point. We can worry about your Plasma Power questions later, but as of the moment, we need to help our friends out in defeating this tough opponent" said Gamof as he looked on in his own determined manner.

"That I agree. Let's do it you guys" said Ele in a determined way as she nodded in agreement with Hayato K. and Gamof on their statements and from there, the cheerful gymnast girl had held her Plasma Ring up in mid-air as she was ready and willing to continue her fight against the biodroid.

As June and Saturn had did the same thing and held their own Plasma weapons up in a prepared fighting manner, the five fighters were determined to aid their fellow friends out from within the continuation of their midnight clash against the tough biodroid and even though their opponent was quite a dangerous adversary, the Star Gladiators were determined to overcome his wrath and gain the victory of the night itself.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Gorin District**

Meanwhile at the Gorin Moon nightclub that was located from within the Gorin district of the city, Rain was continuing to enjoy the strong party-like atmosphere that was coming from within the club itself and while Rain had took the time to drink some of her personal German chocolate martini via a serving glass, the vain blonde had made a small smile on her face as she continued to enjoy herself from within her own personal time and manner.

As Rain had continued to look at the dancing clubbers from within her own calm state, the vain blonde couldn't help but notice that a middle-aged Japanese man, who had short black hair, a black mustache, brown eyes, and a black business suit, was making his way over to her from the left-side of her table's standing position and that the man himself had held a small grin on his face as he couldn't help but see the elegant beauty that Rain had held from within her own decent time and state.

"Hey there honey. I couldn't help but notice that you're sitting here all alone without any company. You wouldn't mind if a handsome person such as I make your acquaintance, do you?" said the middle-aged Japanese man as he approached and stood in front of Rain's table while looking at her with a confident smirk on his face.

"Thank you for the kind offer, but I'm afraid that I'll have to decline. I would prefer if I continue to be with myself so that I can enjoy my own personal time" said Rain as she looked at the middle-aged Japanese man with a calm expression on her face.

"C'mon now. I'm sure that you would prefer having someone be with you so that you can enjoy the night even further and I promise you that my presence will be worthwhile. What do you say cutie pie?" said the middle-aged Japanese man as he spoke in a confident manner towards Rain.

Upon seeing that the middle-aged Japanese man was determined to spend some time with her and that he wouldn't allow her to enjoy her own personal time from within the nightclub, Rain had made a small sigh of frustration on her face as she decided to put down her German chocolate martini glass so that she could immediately stand up from her seat and look at the specific man with a sternly frown on her face.

"It's obvious that you don't know the meaning of no. Since a pathetic worm like you can't comprehend my decision, I believe that staying here would be an obvious waste of my time. Find someone else to bother with your lame antics" said Rain as she spoke in a disgusted tone towards the middle-aged Japanese man and that the vain blonde had proceeded to leave her table so that she could prepare to leave the nightclub with no hesitation or second thought, but before Rain could depart from the vicinity, the middle-aged Japanese man had used his right hand to grab the left wrist of Rain from behind so that he could stop her in her tracks, causing Rain to make a small gasp in her face as she didn't expect for the specific man to touch her so suddenly during her departure.

"Now listen here you filthy whore. No woman dares to turn down an offer that comes from me and that I don't take kindly to those who think that they can talk to me with such a defying manner. If you know what's best for you...you'd be a good little girl and know your place when it comes to a conversation" said the middle-aged Japanese man as he spoke to Rain in a harsh tone while looking at her with an infuriated expression on his face.

"Is that so?" said Rain as she continued to have her back turned against the middle-aged Japanese man and without any warning, the vain blonde had immediately turned around from her current standing position so that she could quickly lift her right foot up in an instant and kick the middle-aged Japanese man in the groin, causing him to make a shocked expression on his face as he didn't expect for Rain to attack him so suddenly with a fast kick towards his private area and that he had immediately released his grip from her left wrist so that he could fall to the ground upon his back in a humiliating manner and hold his bruised crotch with his own hands while making a painful groan on his face from within the process of his action.

"If there's one thing I can't stand...it's people who decide to put their filthy hands on me when least expected. I hope for the best that your current pain will remind you to not mess with those who don't wish to be bothered and perhaps if you take things into consideration, you might be able to rebuild your shattered pride along with your manhood" said Rain as she spoke to the downed middle-aged Japanese man with a sternly expression on her face and from there, the vain blonde had proceeded to leave the specific area of where the confrontation had took place from so that she could leave the middle-aged Japanese man in his current state of excruciating pain and humiliation while exiting the nightclub in her own given time.

Within time of having to leave the Gorin Moon nightclub, Rain had made her way down a nearby isolated pedestrian street's right-sided section as she continued to have a small frown on her face from within sight and that the vain blonde had sought to continue her own personal outing from within the night itself.

As Rain had continued her personal walk down the specific pedestrian street that she was on, she heard an unexpected male voice call out to her from a short distance that was behind her current position and that the vain blonde didn't expect to hear someone from within her own isolated walking.

"Hold it right there" said a rough male voice.

When Rain had heard the unexpected male voice with her own detection, she wasted no time in stopping from within her tracks so that she could turn her head around from her standing position and discover that a small group of young Japanese men, dressed in black business suits, had stood a short distance away from where she was, each of them having some angered expressions on their faces as they saw the vain blonde with their own perceptive eyes.

"May I ask on what's going on?" said Rain as she made a calm yet curious glance on her face upon having to see the unexpected small group of young Japanese men with her own eyes.

"Our boss told us that some blonde broad had attacked him back at the Gorin Moon nightclub and that she had insulted him while leaving the place. It's no doubt that you're the one who humiliated him and that my friends and I are gonna make you pay for doing such an act against our leader" said the leading young Japanese man of the group as he and his friends had continued to look at Rain with some infuriated expressions on their faces.

"Oh...so I see that you want to help avenge that disgusting worm's fall against me. I hate of having to say this boys, but you should reconsider your options and not risk suffering an equal defeat just like your spineless leader" said Rain as she turned around from her standing position so that she could look at the small group of young Japanese men while having a small smirk on her face.

"What was that?!" said a second young Japanese man as he and his comrades had clenched their teeth in pure anger upon having to hear Rain's statement about their boss.

"You heard me. I'm not the least bit surprised to know that when a weak pathetic fool falls to a beautiful woman such as I, his lackeys tend to waste no time in coming to his rescue and even if they tried their own best against me, they too would suffer an inevitable loss as well. I suggest that all of you leave my presence right now so that you don't risk enduring a humiliating defeat that would certainly shatter your boastful pride" said Rain as she spoke in a confident tone while crossing her arms from within the process of her own talking.

"You smart-mouthed slut! No one dares to talk to us like that and think that they can get away with it. My boys and I are gonna make you wish that you didn't attack our boss in the first place" said the leading young Japanese man as he and his friends had made some threatening glances towards Rain while balling up their own fists from within the process of their current action.

"Like I'm supposed to be scared of a couple of weak men. Even if the odds are stacked against me, I'm more than ready to face it head on and show each and every one of you my superior fighting strength. Come and give it your best shot against me" said Rain as she placed herself in her own fighting stance while having a confident expression on her own face.

"With pleasure. Get her!" yelled the leading young Japanese man as he spoke in a ruthless manner towards Rain and upon having to hear their own commander's specific command, the small group of young Japanese men had nodded in an instant agreement and wasted no time in rushing towards Rain with their commander, hoping to strike and attack the vain blonde from where she had stood from.

As Rain saw that the small group of young Japanese men were rushing towards her with the sole intent of having to hurt her in an instant, the vain blonde had stood upon her own ground as she was ready and willing to face off against her impromptu opponents of the night and despite not having her Plasma Scythe with her, Rain was still determined to fight and defeat her opponents from within her own ambitious time and state.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Forest Outskirt Area**

Meanwhile from upon the huge open forest field, the relentless battle between the Star Gladiators and the biodroid had kept its own progression throughout the scenario of the late night and during the clash itself, the biodroid had fought against his opponents in a cold and relentless way, hoping to finally eliminate them with no hesitation or problem so that he could complete his evil mission for the Fourth Empire.

During the previous time that took place from within the fight, the Star Gladiators had fought together in battling against the biodroid from within their own opportunity and upon having to use a wide array of special abilities and techniques against the biodroid and his camouflage technique, the ten fighters had managed to hold their own ground against the biodroid, showing the strong fact that they wouldn't allow the ruthless opponent to defeat them that easily.

Through the combined might of June and Ele's Plasma Ring strikes, Saturn's distant Plasma Yo-Yo attacks, Gamof's Plasma Axe swinging, Kaede T.'s Plasma Hammer smashing, Akira's Tai Chi skills, and Ran's camera flashing techniques, the biodroid had found himself losing his fighting edge against his opponents and that the constant amount of blows that came towards him from the fighters had began to take effect against his own body and inner strength.

Eventually, the biodroid had found himself engaged in a tough struggle against Hayato K., Blood, and Strider Hiryu from upon the middle portion of the specific fighting area and that the swordsmen trio had attacked the biodroid with a heavy combination barrage of their own swords, causing the biodroid to endure each blow that came towards his chest and despite his inner endurance, the biodroid himself had felt that his own strength was dwindling due to the constant attacking of his opponents.

As June and the others had looked on from a short distant standing position that was seen from behind the specific fighting area of where the battle was taking place from, all of them had made some tense expressions on their faces as they saw that their friends were doing their very best against the biodroid and that the fighters themselves had hoped for the best they they would be able to finally defeat their opponent and survive the impromptu clash from within the night itself.

"Shiden!" yelled Hayato K. as he had once again increased the strength of his Plasma Sword so that he could make a blue Plasma energy sprint towards the biodroid, lifting his Plasma Sword up into the air from within a quick state so that he could then proceed in unleashing another strong downward sword slash against the biodroid's chest and that the direct slash had caused the biodroid to stagger back from his current standing position as he growled in immense pain from having to once again endure Hayato K.'s special attack that came towards him in an instant.

"My turn now. Exaclibur!" yelled Strider Hiryu as he rushed towards the biodroid in his own time so that he could lift his Cypher up in mid-air and use his own Plasma Power to unleash a strong long-ranged Cypher energy slash that struck the biodroid's chest, making a tough physical strike in an instant as the biodroid had once again staggered back upon sight while trying to endure the second harsh blow that came towards him from the ninja-like agent.

"And finally...Dark Surprise!" yelled Blood as he sprinted towards the staggering biodroid so that he could conclude the triple team assault with his own special attack, in which Blood had once again unleashed three pulsating downward sword slashes towards the biodroid and that each of the slashes had made their own strong hits against the biodroid, causing the ruthless opponent to fall back to the ground in a harsh state from a few feet away so that he could crash upon it through his own back and lie in a painful and excruciating way, trying to withstand and endure the barrage of slashes that were seen upon his own chest.

"I highly doubt that our friend will be able to get back up after that triple team assault" said Blood as he, Hayato K., and Strider Hiryu had joined up with each other from their current standing position so that the three of them could look at the biodroid, who lied a few feet away from where they were.

"I wouldn't count him out just yet Blood. Take a look" said Strider Hiryu as he looked on with his own perceptive glance and to the sight of both Blood and Hayato K., they saw that the biodroid had slowly managed to get back up from the ground and despite the current slash wounds that were seen upon his chest and the small traces of blood that came down from the lower portion of his mouth, the biodroid had made a ruthless expression on his face as he clenched his teeth in a state of inner frustration, seeking to defeat his enemies without any hesitation or second thought.

"Darn it! What does it take to keep this guy down for good?" said Hayato K. as he looked at the recovering biodroid with a sternly frown on his face.

"There's no need to get frustrated Hayato. As all of us can see right now...our opponent's strength is starting to greatly diminish, so if we can continue the battle against him, his inner defense is bound to fall apart and thus we can defeat him in no time at all" said Strider Hiryu as he looked on in a calm manner while holding his Cypher up in mid-air.

"If that be the case, I'd say that we need to immediately go on the offensive and use our strongest moves against our stubborn friend. I'm certain that if we attack him once more with a combined strike, he'll surely fall down and not get back up" said Hayato K. as he held his Plasma Sword up in mid-air from within a prepared fighting state.

"Sounds fine by me" said Blood as he nodded in agreement with Hayato K. on his statement while holding up his own Plasma Sword in a mid-air fighting position.

As the biodroid saw that Hayato K., Blood, and Strider Hiryu were prepared to take him on with their own determined spirits, he made an angered growl on his face as he couldn't allow his enemies to have the advantage against him and in his own desperate state of mind, the ruthless opponent had made a fast yet slugglish sprint towards the trio, raising both of his hands up into the air so that he could attempt to attack his enemies with his hands' razor-sharp fingernails.

"Ready guys?" said Hayato K. as he spoke in a prepared tone while holding his Plasma Sword up from within a prepared fighting state.

"Yeah" said Blood and Strider Hiryu in unison as they too had held their own weapons up from within a prepared fighting state as well.

From there, Hayato K., Blood, and Strider Hiryu had made some strong-willed battle cries upon their faces as the three of them had once again unleashed their strongest special attacks against the biodroid, making a direct hit in an instant as their combined techniques had struck the biodroid head on from within a colossal clash and that the biodroid himself had made a painful cry on his own face as he was blown away into the air by the intensity of the triple team strike, crashing upon the ground that was a few feet away from where the trio had stood from and that the ruthless opponent had lied in a bruised-up and injured state while struggling to get back up from the ground through the use of his own dwindling inner strength.

As Hayato K., Blood, and Strider Hiryu had looked on from within their cautious yet determined glances, they saw that the biodroid had attempted to regain his strength and get back up from the ground while clenching his teeth in a frustrating manner, but the intense pressure of the injuries that he had sustained had proven to be too much for the biodroid to handle and that the ruthless opponent had eventually collapsed back upon the ground so that he could lie down upon it and lose all consciousness from within his own tired and exhausted state.

Upon seeing that the biodroid was finally defeated from within their perceptive sight, the swordsmen trio had made some sighs of relief on their faces as they saw that their long-endured fight against the biodroid was now over and that the specific situation of the night itself had finally came to a direct end.

"At last...he's finally out and defeated" said Hayato K. as he made an exhausted expression on his face while bringing his Plasma Sword down from his current fighting position.

"Indeed he is Hayato and I must say that our adversary had proven himself in being one of our toughest opponents to face and fight off against in our own given chance and time. Truly a clash that none of us will forget for some time now" said Strider Hiryu as he spoke in a bold tone while lowering his Cypher from his own current fighting position.

"That I agree" said Blood as he nodded in agreement with Strider Hiryu on his statement while lowering his Plasma Sword down from the air so that he could regain his own personal composure and state of mind.

"Way to go Hayato! You and the others did it" said June in an excited way as she and the rest of her friends had immediately ran towards Hayato K., Blood, and Strider Hiryu so that all of them could rendezvous and join up with the trio while having some satisfied expressions on their own faces in knowing that their friends were able to defeat the biodroid.

"Indeed we have June and I have to say that it took our combined strength to finally bring down the scumbag once and for all" said Hayato K. as he looked at June in a calm way while standing next to her from the middle portion of the current group gathering.

"I'm glad to see that this fight is finally over, but what are we gonna do about the missing people? Those Fourth Empire guys were able to escape with them" said Akira as she looked on in a sternly manner while standing next to Ele and Ran from the left-sided section of the group gathering.

"I'm certain that nothing bad will happen to those people Akira. Since all of them happen to be Michinoku Technologies Inc. employees, I have full certainty that Bilstein plans to use them for whatever scheme that he has up his sleeve right now. Hopefully in the near future, we'll be able to free them from their current brainwashing and prevent Bilstein from manipulating them any more" said Blood as he spoke in a precise tone while standing next to Saturn and Gamof from the right-sided section of the group gathering.

"Agreed" said Hayato K. as he nodded in agreement with Blood on his statement.

While Hayato K., June, and the others had continued to talk with each other about the long-fought victory over the biodroid, Strider Hiryu had made a sternly expression on his own face as he detected something that was coming directly from the biodroid and upon having to leave the group gathering so that he could walk forward and stand a sweep distance away from the fallen opponent, the ninja-like agent had looked on with his own eyes and saw that a strange small glowing yellow light was coming directly from the upper portion of the biodroid's own chest and that the unknown light's blinking had started to rapidly increase from within its own direct sight and time.

As Strider Hiryu saw the unknown yellow light that was blinking rapidly from inside the chest of the defeated biodroid, the ninja-like agent had made a startled gasp on his face as he quickly realized the purpose of the unknown blinking light and that he had wasted no time in initiating his own swift move from within the impromptu situation.

"Everyone, we must run away from this area right now!" yelled Strider Hiryu as he immediately turned around from his current standing position so that he could look and speak out towards his friends in a fast and desperate way.

"What do you mean by that?" said Hayato K. as he and the others had made some surprised expressions on their faces in having to hear Strider Hiryu's unexpected statement towards them.

"No time for an explanation. Move it!" yelled Strider Hiryu as he made a quick dash away from the fallen biodroid and realizing that they were somehow in complete danger right now, Hayato K. and the rest of his friends had proceeded to running away from the specific area alongside with Strider Hiryu so that all of them could attempt to get back to the left-sided forest section of the open field that they were on.

As the unknown blinking yellow light of the biodroid's chest had continued to rapidly increase from within its own pace, it suddenly stopped in an instant as it made a loud buzzing noise that was heard throughout the specific fighting area of the open forest field and from within the process of this specific action, the entire body of the biodroid had slowly glowed from within a yellow energy-like state and when this had happened, the biodroid had instantly self-destructed as he unleashed a powerful yellow energy explosion that rocked the entire area and that the fighters, who were a long distance away from the biodroid's last current position, had found themselves being blown away from the shockwave impact of the destruction as all of them were knocked to the ground upon sight and that they had attempted to endure the continuation of the sudden explosion's own shockwave.

After the sudden action of the biodroid's own self-explosion, Hayato K., Strider Hiryu, and the others had looked up from their current lying positions and saw that a huge wave of subsiding smoke had covered the entire area of where they were located from, causing the fighters to make some started yet surprised glances on their own faces as they didn't expected for this type of incident to occur and that they were quite lucky to escape such a dangerous predicament.

"Son of a...! That was a close call" said Hayato K. as he looked on in a shocked yet sternly way while lying next to June from upon the ground.

"Agreed. If Hiryu didn't warn us about it, all of us would've certainly met an unfortunate end from tonight" said Blood as he looked on in his own time while lying next to Saturn and Gamof.

"Indeed. Thanks for saving our butts Hiryu" said Kaede T. as she lied next to the ninja-like agent while having a relieved expression on her own face.

"Think nothing of it Kaede. I'll still quite surprised to see that a bomb was placed inside our defeated opponent and that it was set to go off after his own defeat" said Strider Hiryu as he slowly got back up from the ground so that he could stand in his own decent state and time.

"A bomb?" said Akira in a surprised way while getting back up from the ground with the others so that all of them could stand together in a firm and decent sight.

"Yes. After the defeat of our opponent, I detected something that was emanating directly from within his own chest and upon further looking with my eyes, I saw that a blinking yellow light was seen from within his chest. At first...I didn't know on what the light meant or why it came into existence, but upon seeing that it was flashing rapidly with each second, I soon realized that it was some sort of mobile bomb and thus, I had to act fast and get us away to safety from the range of the bomb itself" said Strider Hiryu as he gave a brief explanation to his friends about the sudden discovery of the biodroid's own inner bomb.

"I still can't believe that our opponent would have a bomb inside of him and try to take us out with him through the bomb's own explosion. Do you think that the bomb itself was prehaps some sort of failsafe in case our opponent was unable to defeat us in his own time?" said Ele as she looked on in a concerned way.

"Probably, but I can't say for sure. What I can say is that the Fourth Empire is truly a despicable group of people who'll do whatever it takes to gain their own dark victory and that they'll employ any type of method to get the job done, regardless of how inhumane it is" said Strider Hiryu as he narrowed his eyes from within a sternly-like manner.

"That I agree and unless they're stopped right here and now, this timeline will endure the same nightmarish ordeal that we've been put through back in our own futuristic timeline. Guys...let's hold nothing back in our efforts and see to it that we defeat our sworn enemies once and for all" said Hayato K. as he made a sternly frown on his own face while looking at the group with a precise facial expression and upon hearing the Intergalactic bounty hunter's direct statement with their own detection, the others had nodded in agreement with Hayato K. on his word and knew that they would have to work their hardest if they were to ensure the destruction of the Fourth Empire and the safety of the current modern timeline that they were in.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Gorin District**

Meanwhile from upon the specific isolated pedestrian street that was located from within the Gorin district of the city, the impromptu fight between Rain and the small group of young Japanese men had came to a direct end and that the vain blonde had found herself being victorious over her unexpected opponents as all of them had lied upon the ground in a bruised up and unconscious state, each of them having been dispatched by the surprising fighting skill that lied from within Rain's own spirit.

In her own personal time, Rain had stood from upon the left-sided middle section of the isolated pedestrian street and that the vain blonde had placed her own right foot upon the chest of the knocked-out commander of the group, grinding the heel of her own shoe into the chest of the commander while making a defiant laugh on her own face as she enjoyed her own personal victory over him and the rest of his men.

"Ha ha ha! As expected...none of you fools were able to defeat me with your petty strength and I have once again proven that my beauty can overcome any obstacle that stands in its way. All of you should feel grateful that a person such as myself was willing to take her time in showing you her superior fighting ability and that you can feel honored in knowing that you were crushed at the hands of the most beautiful woman to ever appear before your own worthless lives" said Rain as she spoke in an arrogant way while having her hands upon her hips during her current action.

While Rain had continued to grind her right high-heel shoe into the chest of the unconscious group's commander, an unexpected familiar voice was suddenly heard from out of nowhere as it spoke towards Rain from behind her current position and that the vain blonde didn't expect for anyone else to speak out towards her from within the scenario of the late night.

"Well well...what do we have here" said Gantetsu's voice.

When Rain had heard Gantetsu's unexpected voice and turned her head around to look behind at the left-sided portion of the pedestrian street, the vain blonde had made a small gasp on her face as she saw that Gantetsu had stood a short distance away from her current standing location and that the Japanese military war soldier had made a calm expression on his face while being dressed in his own casual clothing, which consisted of a white short-sleeve t-shirt, a brown long-sleeve casual jacket, blue jeans, white socks, and a pair of brown working boots.

"I know you. You're that big oaf who's always hanging around with Hayato Kanzaki and the rest of the Star Gladiators" said Rain as she made a surprised expression on her face from having to suddenly see Gantetsu with her own personal glance.

"I'm glad to see that you know on who I am Rain Bilstein and just to make it clear...the name's Gantetsu" said Gantetsu as he spoke towards Rain in a precise way.

"Whatever. Anyway...what brings a person like you here in the middle of the night?" said Rain as she took her right foot off the chest of the fallen group's commander so that she could fully turn around from her standing position and look at Gantetsu with a decent expression on her face.

"You could say that I was having a few drinks during my night out on the town and that I was preparing to head back home until I heard an unexpected commotion coming from this direction. Upon arriving, I saw that these guys were already knocked out and that you were standing over one of them from upon my sight. What exactly happened here?" said Gantetsu.

"Let's just say that I got on the wrong side of a petty lothario who tried to swoon me with his pathetic antics and upon having to dispatch him, his goons had attempted retribution against me, but sadly for all of them...they were unable to fight against the daughter of Bilstein and that a swift and humiliating defeat was given to each of them in an instant" said Rain as she crossed her arms in mid-air while making a confident smirk on her face.

"I'm not the least bit surprised to know that you would somehow get yourself into trouble. Speaking of which...what is your father doing right now? I've heard that he's been helping out that Michinoku Technologies Inc. company with his so-called "ground-breaking" technology and while the public may have bought into his trick, my friends and I are not that gulliable. Just what exactly is your father planning for this timeline Rain?" said Gantetsu as he looked at Rain with a sternly expression on his own face.

"That's actually none of your concern fool, but what I can say is that my father will help bring a new order to this world and that the Fourth Empire's influence and legacy will soon come into reality itself. It's pointless for you and your friends to battle against us when in the end...your efforts will be for naught and that my father's grand organization will reign surpreme over the weak and the ignorant" said Rain as she slowly approached Gantetsu's current position so that she could stand a few feet away and look at him with an arrogant smile on her face.

"Don't count us out just yet. Even though your father may have the advantage over us right now, he's bound to make a screw-up from within his tactics and once that happens, my friends and I are gonna finally bring him down and expose him as being the nutcase fraud that he truly is. If you don't want to end up sharing the same fate as your father, you'd surrender right now and make the situation go easy in your favor. After all...I wouldn't want to hurt a beautiful girl such as yourself in the near future and that a specific action like that would go against my own noble military policy" said Gantetsu.

"Thanks for the kind and sweet offer, but I'm afraid that I'll have to decline. As a Bilstein...it's my duty to ensure that I succeed from within my efforts and see to it that total victory is within my own personal grasp. There's no way in the world that my father will lose to the likes of you and your idiotic allies and that he'll crush your entire weak determination to stop us. Just like him, I too won't hold anything back and I will see to it that my father's enemies are dealt with once and for all so that nothing stands in the way of his glorified ambition" said Rain as she spoke in a serious tone towards Gantetsu.

Upon having to hear that specific statement from Rain with his own detection, Gantetsu had made a sternly frown on his face as he saw that the vain blonde was determined to aid her father from within his nefarious agenda and that Rain herself wouldn't allow anyone to stop the Fourth Empire's evil plan of taking over the current timeline that they were in right now.

"I believe that there's no reason for me to stay here any longer and speak with a brainless neanderthal such as yourself, so I'll take my leave. Be warned though that things won't get any easier for your group and that giving yourselves up to the Fourth Empire is the only option that any of you have if you don't want to die too soon. It'll save us the trouble in the long run and that you won't have to end up facing a slow and painful death in the near future. Until we meet again my foolish adversary" said Rain as she spoke her last words to Gantetsu during the impromptu conversation and from there, the vain blonde had proceeded to turn around from her current standing position so that she could walk away from the Japanese military war soldier and head down the opposite direction of the isolated pedestrian street, taking her own personal leave from within the given chance of the late night.

"Don't think that this is over. My friends and I are gonna stop your father and see to it that he doesn't get the chance to mess with this timeline. Just you watch. We'll show you that our courage and teamwork will prevail over your organization's evil scheme and we'll prove ourselves as being the ones who deserve the hard-fought victory in this battle" said Gantetsu as he shouted out towards Rain during her departure from the specific area and upon having to hear Gantetsu's own bold words with her detection, the vain blonde had made a small smirk on her face as she was quite amused by the Japanese military war soldier's rant and that she sought to see on how things would turn out from within the ordeal that was happening right now.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Hayato K. and the others are visited by Zelkin who comes to their home during a training scenario and in his own time, the avian winged humanoid learns of the events that transpired while he was away on his own personal training trip. Meanwhile, Batsu, Hinata, and Kyosuke find themselves being confronted by Kappah, Shaker, and Rai-On and that the trio of friends are forced to take on their unexpected yet dangerous opponents while Junpei, Reika, and a few of their own allies must deal with the sudden threat of Gore, Luca, and Prince. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	63. Chapter 62: Targeted by the Enemy

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 3: Nightmare of the Fourth Empire**

**Volume 5: Plasma Crusade**

**Chapter 62: Targeted by the Enemy**

* * *

**Lake Yamanaka, Mount Fuji, Japan/ Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress**

At the stealth-hidden Fourth Empire Galactic Fortress which was located at Lake Yamanaka near Mount Fuji, Bilstein was taking his time in having to speak with Gore and Luca from inside a huge purple gathering room which was located at the bottom section of the Galactic Fortress' needle-like exterior structure and during the scenario itself, the trio had stood a few feet away in front of the specific gathered group of brainwashed innocent people, who stood side-by-side with each other in single-file lines from upon the middle section of the room itself while a couple of Fourth Empire military soldiers were stationed upon the corners of the hypnotized group's current location and that each of the guards were holding their own futuristic rifle guns in their hands.

"So you say that the Star Gladiators came unexpectedly and interrupted the procedings of these people's mental Plasma charge?" said Bilstein as he spoke to Gore in a calm yet sternly way while standing from the left side of the specific conversation area.

"Yes they did Lord Bilstein and while Luca and I were able to escape with both the people and the Plasma obelisk generator, I left behind a biodroid of mine to take care of our unwanted guests. I'm certain with a 100% probability that the biodroid will eliminate our enemies and ensure that we have no more problems in the near future of our current plant" said Gore as he stood beside Luca from the right side of the specific conversation area.

"I wouldn't count on it Gore. Even with your strong genius, the Star Gladiators are bound to somewhat overcome any odds that are stacked against them and that they'll always live to fight another day against us. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if they were able to destroy your creation from within their own time and if that was to be the scenario of the moment...I'd say that we need to plan ahead and ensure that our goal of taking over this timeline comes into reality itself" said Bilstein.

"If that's the case, what are we to do Lord Bilstein?" said Luca in a puzzled way.

"Well Luca...one thing that needs to be done is to take care of the Star Gladiators' new allies who live here in this modern timeline. None of us can ill-afford to deal with any more annoying pests and that we need to wipe them off while we still the chance and opportunity to do so. Gore, were you able to get the information on the specific fighters who fought against both your first biodroid and our robotic soldiers at the amusement park?" said Bilstein.

"Yes I have Lord Bilstein. All of it is in our current computer database and that their personal dossiers show on who they are and where they live" said Gore.

"Excellent. I want you, Luca, and the others to pay them a visit and show them the harsh lesson of having to get in the Fourth Empire's glorious way. If it's possible, try to spare one of them from being killed and bring them back here to me. I could always a new guinea pig from within my new Plasma experiments" said Bilstein as he gave a direct order to both Gore and Luca.

"Understood Lord Bilstein. I don't mean to ask you this, but what will you do in your own time?" said Gore as he nodded in agreement with Bilstein on his order.

"I must make preparations for the special press conference that's gonna take place at Michinoku Technologies Inc. for this coming Monday. Since Rain's "public deed" of stopping the rampaging biodroid that attacked the city a while back, the citizens have been quite curious to know of what Plasma Power is and being the kind-hearted scientist that I am, to the public's view of course, I intend to show them the capabilities of harnessing one's own Plasma Power and through this and many more of my ingenious machinations, everyone will view me as being a superior genius who's intellect has no mere bounds and that the influence of the Fourth Empire will soon spread and come into pass itself upon this world. This is something that I intend to gain in the end and that nothing and no one will dare to stand in the way between me and the conquest of this timeline" said Bilstein as he spoke in a sternly yet determined manner towards Gore and Luca and upon having to hear those exact words from the cyborg tyrant/mad scientist, the Gajah couple had knew from within their own minds that their leader wouldn't accept failure in an instant and that victory would be his only prime objective from within the matter itself.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Ryokan Guest House**

The next day around 12:04 P.M. at the specific ryokan guest house which was located outside the Aoharu special ward of Tokyo, a sparring battle was happening at the moment from upon the huge backyard section which lied behind the location of the ryokan guest house and that the battle itself had Hayato K. going head-to-head against Blood as the two Star Gladiators had used their own respective Plasma weapons to clash against each other from within a friendly yet tough battle.

During the training fight that occured between Hayato K. and Blood, June, Ele, Saturn, and Gamof had looked on from the left-sided wooden porch of the ryokan guest house and that the quartet couldn't help but see that their friends were holding nothing back from within the strong fight that was occuring from within their own decent sight.

In their own time, the quartet saw that Hayato K. and Blood had clashed their Plasma Swords against one another from within an endless yet relentless manner and that both the Intergalactic bounty huner and the European futuristic swordsman had made some tense expressions on their own faces as neither one didn't let up from within the constant barrage of sword slashes that took place in an instant.

"This is quite intense you guys. Neither Hayato nor Blood are stopping in their own time and that they're really pushing each other to the limit of their own sword skills" said Ele as she looked on in an impressed way while sitting down in a fold-up white chair from the left-side of the group gathering and that the cheerful gymnast girl had took the time to drink a glass of fresh ice cold water in her own personal state and opportunity.

"Indeed Ele. Both of them are holding nothing back from within this sparring session and that neither one are gonna show the other any leniency. Knowing Hayato...he isn't gonna give Blood any easy points during this battle and that he's anticipating for his opponent to do the same thing as well" said June as she nodded in agreement with Ele on her statement while sitting down in her own fold-up chair next to Ele.

"Even if that was so...the two of them are still gonna fight with everything they have and that the experience itself should help them out in the long run" said Saturn as he stood alongside with Gamof from the right-side of the group gathering.

"Gamo! That I agree" said Gamof as he nodded in agreement with Saturn on his statement.

As Hayato K. and Blood had continued to clash their Plasma Swords against one another while evading each other's own respective moves and tactics, the two fighters had held some intense glances upon their own faces as they felt the strong pulsation that was coming directly from within their fight and that both of them would hold nothing back during the scenario of their early afternoon training session.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Taiyo Distrtict**

Meanwhile from upon a busy downtown street which was located from within the northwestern section of the Taiyo district, Batsu, Hinata, and Kyosuke were making their way down the right-sided sidewalk of the specific street that they were on as the three of them were heading towards a specific location from within the area and that Hinata seemed excited about it while Batsu had held a bored expression on his face and that Kyosuke had looked on in his own calm manner.

"So Hinata...where exactly are we going to again?" said Batsu as he looked on in a tiring-like state while walking alongside with Kyosuke behind Hinata, who was in front of them in her own leading manner.

"Don't tell me that you've forgotten Batsu. We're heading to go see the new karaoke restaurant that's just opened up recently. From what Momo had told me yesterday, the restaurant has been quite popular with the public and that the critics themselves are impressed by the display of the restaurant's own presentation. Not only can you enjoy the delicious food that the restaurant makes, but you can also sing and display your own special talent as well if you want to. Frankly...I'm looking forward to singing and showing everyone that I have a nice voice. What about you and Kyosuke? Do the two of you plan on giving the karaoke thing a go?" said Hinata as she looked back at Batsu and Kyosuke while having a decent smile on her face.

"Ha! You won't catch me singing Hinata. It's quite embarrassing to say the least and that my own reputation would be in shambles if any of our friends found out that I tried such a thing. I'd rather listen to another one of my father's usual lectures than having to partake in such a ridiculous activity" said Batsu as he looked on in a stubborn state while having his hands in his own pants' pockets.

"C'mon now Batsu. There's no need for you to act so harsh about this. Karaoke is a good way to relieve stress and express your own spirit as you attempt to entertain people through the use of singing. I find the concept to be unique to say the least and that I wouldn't mind having to give it a good shot" said Kyosuke.

"That's your decision to make Kyosuke, but as for me, I'd rather just continue fighting that having to embarrass myself in singing. It saves my dignity and ensures that I don't end up becoming a laughing stock here in Aoharu" said Batsu as he continued to look on in his own sternly manner.

While Batsu, Hinata, and Kyosuke had continued their decent walk down the right-sided sidewalk of the specific street that they were on, the trio had no idea that they were being followed by Kappah, who kept a short distance away from them in an instant and that the ruthless turtle-like alien had held a small smirk on his face as he was determined to continue monitoring the three fighters from within his own stealth-like manner.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Gorin Local Park**

Meanwhile at the Gorin Local Park which was located from within the middle section of the Gorin district, a second sparring battle was taking place from within the middle section of the huge grassy park as Junpei and Shoma were going head-to-head against each other from within sight and that both fighters were holding nothing back in an instant as they sought to test each other's skills out while improving themselves from within the process of their own afternoon clash.

During the progress of the fight that occured between Junpei and Shoma, Reika and Momo had sat from the right-sided sidelines of the specific fighting area in where the confrontation was taking place from and as the two of them had observed the battle in their own personal manner, they weren't alone upon sight, as four more people were seen among with them and that they too had looked at the fight in their own personal time and opportunity while sitting on the grassy ground of the area.

While two of the people who sat alongside with Reika and Momo were Nakato and Saori, the third person to be seen was a young Caucasian man who looked to be in his late 20s and that he had short blonde hair, a pair of glasses that had a modern full-rim design and calm brown eyes. His casual attire had consisted of a white sleeveless athletic shirt, a blue long-sleeve denim jacket, blue denim pants, white socks, and a pair of black tennis shoes. The fourth and final person to be seen along with the third person was a young Caucasian woman who looked to be in her early 20s and that she had long blonde hair, a red hairclip, and gentle light blue eyes. Her casual attire had consisted of a white short-sleeve blouse shirt, a red A-line short dress skirt, and a pair of white low-heel shoes.

As Shoma had held nothing back from within the constant swinging of his baseball bat, Junpei had used his fast evasion to avoid each swing that came towards him upon sight and that the impulsive martial artist had made a persistent glance on his face as he was determined to fight back against the hot-headed baseball player and attempt to turn things around in his own precise favor.

Upon managing to jump back from a right-sided baseball bat swing that came from Shoma so that he could land safely in an instant upon the ground that was a few feet away from Shoma's current standing position, Junpei had wasted no time in bringing his hands together from within a sharp fighting stance so that he could start gathering his own orange Ki energy from within the space of his hands' palms, enabling him to prepare for the initiation of his own special attack against Shoma.

"Heat Blazer!" yelled Junpei as he thrusted his hands forward so that he could unleash the blast of heat-like orange Ki energy towards Shoma.

When Shoma saw that Junpei's special attack was heading straight towards him, he clenched his teeth in a sternly way as he immediately used his own agiility to make a quick jump up into the air of the afternoon sky so that he could avoid the attack with ease and target Junpei with his own precise techniuqe.

"Kyougou Sokkyuu!" yelled Shoma as he placed his baseball bat into his left hand so that he could then lift his right hand up into the air and gather some of his own blue Ki energy into the palm of the hand, enabling him to create a small baseball-like energy projectile in his hand so that he could grip it immediately with a strong handle and waste no time in throwing it towards Junpei through the use of a fast yet powerful strike.

As Junpei saw that Shoma's baseball-like Ki projectile attack was coming straight down towards him upon sight, the impulsive martial artist had wasted no time in ceasing his Heat Blazer attack so that he could immediately jump to the left side of his current standing position and avoid the attack, which had struck the ground of where Junpei had last stood from.

Upon managing to land safely on the ground in his own accord after the evasive jump, Junpei saw that Shoma had descended down from the sky in his own time so that he could land a few feet away from Junpei's current standing position and make a prepared expression on his face as he held his baseball bat up in mid-air with his two hands from within a prepared fighting state, ready and willing to face off against whatever tactic that Junpei had up his sleeve.

For Junpei...he had placed himself into his own fighting stance and looked at Shoma with a sternly expression on his face as he was prepared to continue his sparring fight against the hot-headed baseball player in his own personal time and opportunity.

"It seems that both Junpei and Shoma are far from finished in their sparring battle against each another you guys" said Reika as she looked on in a decent manner from her sideline sitting position.

"That I agree Reika. I have to say that my Shoma hasn't come close to breaking a sweat just yet and that he seems more than ready to continue his fight against Junpei" said Momo as she looked on in an impressed way.

"Indeed. From the way I see it...our two friends are determined to battle with everything that they have against one another from within sight and despite the fact that both of them are quite stubborn when it comes to the pressure of giving up in a possible tough fight...their resilient stamina and spirit is what gives them the motivation to continue battling and thus...they're able to overcome any odds that are stacked against them" said the third male person as he looked on in a perceptive sight.

"Agreed Simon. In your last battle against him, Junpei didn't stop one bit as he sought to find a way in penetrating your defenses and though you putted up a tough battle against him, he was able to prevail and get the victory itself. Do you plan on making things different when the two of you fight against each other once more in the near future?" said the fourth female person as she spoke in a gentle manner on sight and that she had identified the third male person as Simon Harvard: a U.S. Air Force fighter pilot who lived in the Pacific district of Aoharu and that his superb piloting skills were equivalent to that of his own personal fighting abilities.

"But of course Yale. A splendid pilot like myself can't afford to allow a past defeat to go unpunished before my own personal time. Junpei may have gotten lucky in defeating me from within our last battle, but when he and I clash once more, it'll be me who emerges as the victor of that fight" said Simon as he looked at the fourth female person with a confident expression on his face and that he had identified her as Yale Quveral: a U.S. Air Force medical nurse who lived in the Pacific district of Aoharu and that she happens to be the girlfriend of Simon.

"That's one fight I'd definitely love to see" said Nakato as he looked on in a calm way.

"Ditto" said Saori as she nodded in agreement with Nakato on his statement.

While Reika, Momo, Nakato, Saori, Simon, and Yale had continued to observe the sparring battle between Junpei and Shoma, the eight friends had no idea that they were being secretly spied on by Gore who hid behind a tree which was located a short distance away upon the right-sided section of the park's specific fighting area and that the Plasma wizard had made a sinister growl through his silver mouthpiece as he was determined to keep his eye upon the group while preparing his own scenario initiation of the early afternoon.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Ryokan Guest House**

Meanwhile at the ryokan guest house, the sparring battle between Hayato K. and Blood had came to a direct end in its own precise conclusion and that both fighters were tired and exhausted upon sight as the two of them had sat a few feet away from each other upon the ground of the huge backyard area while panting a bit in their own accord and that sweat had came down from their foreheads as both the Intergalactic bounty huner and the European futuristic swordsman had attempted to regain their composure and strength from within the scenario of the early afternoon.

"Very impressive...Hayato. I'm not the least bit surprised...to know that any fight with you...is always something that I truly appreciate" said Blood as he looked at Hayato K. in a decent way while resting from the right side of the specific fighting area.

"It's no problem...Blood. I can say the same thing...about you and your own...fighting abilities. I can always know...that a battle against you...will always help me out in improving my skills...and ensuring that I don't make any possible mistakes in battle" said Hayato K. as he looked at Blood in a precise manner while resting from the left side of the specific fighting area.

"Not bad you guys. I have to say that the two of you were quite good from within your fight" said June as she, Ele, Saturn, and Gamof had made their way over to where Hayato K. and Blood had rested from so that the four of them could rendezvous and check up on the condition of their tired friends.

"Indeed we were June and to know the fact that Blood and I had held nothing back from within this battle only shows the fact that our determination to get stronger is what gives us the strength to overcome any threat that gets in our way" said Hayato K. as he and Blood had managed to get back up from the ground so that the two of them could stand alongside with their friends in an instant.

"That I agree Hayato and hopefully...all of us can do the same thing in our own sparring battles and ensure that we be strong enough to fight against Bilstein and the Fourth Empire" said Ele as she spoke from within a calm yet determined tone.

"Couldn't agree with you more Ele. Now that Hayato and Blood are done with their training, what do you say that the two of us battle against each other and help improve our own current skills?" said June as she looked at Ele in a perceptive state.

"That sounds fine by me June. I'm ready whenever you are" said Ele in a prepared way.

Before the group could make their next move from within their own time, an unexpected yet familiar voice was suddenly heard from out of nowhere as it caught the Star Gladiators off-guard during their private conversation with each other and that the six friends didn't expect to hear the voice at the given chance of the early afternoon.

"Hey you guys" said Zelkin's voice.

As Hayato K. and the others had heard Zelkin's voice and turned their sight upward to the clear blue sky of the early afternoon, all of them had gasped in shock as they saw that Zelkin was flying towards them from the distant Eastern direction of the sky and that the avian winged humanoid had his wings extended out during the flight while holding his Plasma Claw with his own right hand.

"Look everyone. It's Zelkin" said Ele as she made a surprised gasp on her face from having to see Zelkin with her own eyes.

"Talk about your unexpected visits. It's been a while since we last heard from him" said Saturn as he looked on in his own surprised manner.

"Gamo! What do you think he's been doing ever since he left us after our arrival here in this timeline?" said Gamof.

"I'm not exactly sure on that question there Gamof, but we'll soon find out" said Hayato K. in a calm yet determined tone.

Within time, Zelkin had descended down towards the location of where Hayato K. and the others had stood from and in his own personal opportunity, the avian winged humanoid had landed safely on the ground with no problem so that he could rendezvous with his friends while folding his wings back after the success of his safe landing.

"It's nice having to see all of you again. It's been quite some time since we last spoke with each other" said Zelkin in a calm tone.

"Indeed it has Zelkin. How were you able to find us?" said Hayato K. in a precise way.

"You must've forgotten that a Klondikian has a strong sense of smell and that they're able to track down any particular individual for a short period of time once they get their personal scent. Despite the huge number of people living here in this country, it was quite easy for me to know on where you were Hayato and thus...I came here in my own time and opportunity to see on how you and the others have been doing" said Zelkin.

"So I see. How has things been on your end Zelkin?" said Hayato K. as he spoke in a decent manner.

"It's been quite nice and pleasant to say the least Hayato. I've spent some time traveling throughout the Northern portion of Japan, checking out the scenery of many places and seeing on how primitive the land is and during the journey itself, I took the time and opportunity to hone my skills through constant training so that I could improve my own fighting abilities and ensure that I get much stronger in due time. What have you and the others been doing while I was away?" said Zelkin as he gave a brief explanation about his personal journey towards Hayato K. and the rest of the group.

"You could say that all of us have been keeping tabs on Bilstein and his group and that we've been determined to stop him from going through with an evil plot that he has up his sleeve at the moment" said Hayato K. in a sharp state.

"An evil plot you say?" said Zelkin as he looked on in a confused yet suspicious sight upon hearing that direct statement from Hayato K. with his own detection.

"Yeah. We'll tell you about it as we head inside the house and rest from the sparring battle that occured a few minutes ago. Let's not waste any more time out here and get inside while we still can" said Hayato K. in a determined tone and from there, June and the others had agreed with the Intergalactic bounty hunter on his statement and got ready to head into the house so that they could rest and explain to Zelkin about the events that took place a while back.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Taiyo Local Park**

An hour later upon the time of 1:12 P.M. at the Taiyo Local Park, Batsu, Hinata, and Kyosuke were talking with each other as the trio were seen from within the northeastern section of the huge park and that the three friends were having a friendly conversation with each other in their own decent manner, having no idea that they were being targeted by Bilstein's ruthless forces.

"So guys...have you spoken with Hayato and his friends about the progression of their mission?" said Hinata as she sat down from a park bench that was seen from within the middle section of the specific conversation area and that the cheerful female fighter had took the time to eat a vanilla ice cream cone that she held in her own right hand.

"I'm afraid that I haven't been able to do so Hinata. As of late...I've been having my hands full in trying to balance two part-time jobs that I've recently gotten. It hasn't exactly been easy to say the least, but in order to help my mom out...I have to at least try and give it a shot so that I can show her and my father that I have what it takes to hold and maintain responsibility when it comes to these type of things" said Batsu as he leaned upon a nearby right-sided tree while having his arms crossed and that he held a sternly frown on his own face.

"As for me...I've been quite engaged into my personal studies and that I haven't had much time for any other activities. It's a hard task for me to do and though I have a long way to go...I'm determined to complete it no matter what" said Kyosuke as he stood a few feet away upon the left side of the specific conversation area.

"That's quite a shame to hear really. Perhaps the three of us should go check up on our friends and see on how they're doing right now" said Hinata.

"No can do Hinata. My mom wants me back home in the next hour so that I can help her out in the cleaning of our basement. I wish that my father could help her out with this assignment, but since he's busy with his own things at the moment, I'm gonna have to step in and lend a helping hand in the matter" said Batsu.

"And I'm preparing to head to the public library once the three of us go our separate ways for the day. We should probably schedule a visit to Hayato and the others in the coming week so that we can learn on how all of them are doing and see if we can do anything to help out in the time of the mission itself" said Kyosuke.

"That sounds fine by me Kyosuke. The sooner that we get the chance to help them, the better" said Batsu as he nodded in agreement with Kyosuke on his statement.

"Ditto" said Hinata as she too had nodded in agreement with Kyosuke on his idea.

As Batsu, Hinata, and Kyosuke had continued to talk with each other in their own personal time and state, an unexpected voice was suddenly heard from within sight of the specific conversation area and that the trio didn't expect to hear such a voice with their own decent detection.

"That's quite nice to hear, but I'm afraid that none of you are gonna do such a thing" said Kappah's voice as it was spoken from within a rude tone.

When Batsu, Hinata, and Kyosuke had heard Kappah's voice and turned their sight over to the left-sided direction of their current location, the three of them saw that Kappah had slowly approached them in his own calm state and that the ruthless turtle-like alien, who held his Plasma Spear from within his right hand, had made a small grin on his face as he saw the trio with his own sharp eyes.

"What the...?! Is that...a kappa?" said Hinata as she saw Kappah with her own surprised eyes.

"It looks to be that way Hinata, but for some reason...it seems...different from the ones that we usually read about back in grade school" said Kyosuke as he adjusted his glasses a bit while looking on in his own precise state.

"Yeah and there's something about it that feels...threatening and menacing. I have a bad feeling about this. Stay on guard you guys" said Batsu as he got up from the tree so that he could stand in a firm and decent way.

"Well well...we finally meet at last. It's quite surprising to see that three weaklings like you can provide so much trouble to my boss' forces, but I guess it's to be expected when it comes to dealing with unwanted new pests" said Kappah as he stopped from within his tracks so that he could stand a short distance away and look at the trio in a ruthless sight while having his hands inside his gym shorts' own pockets.

"What exactly are you talking about? Are you saying that you're part of the Fourth Empire?" said Hinata as she got up from the city bench so that she and Kyosuke could make their way over to Batsu and stand next to him in their own time.

"Indeed I am little girl and the name happens to be Kappah Nosuke. Normally...I don't like having to take orders from others and that I prefer to do things my way, but since Lord Bilstein said that you guys could prove to be quite troublesome, I decided to see for myself if any of you have what it takes to fight against me in a battle. From the way I see it right now...none of you don't hope to stand a chance against me and that your deaths will soon come to pass" said Kappah as he spoke in a cocky tone towards Batsu, Hinata, and Kyosuke while introducing himself to them from within the process of the confrontation.

"You talk big for someone who's all alone and have no back-up. It's wise not to underestimate our friendship and teamwork" said Batsu as he made a sternly expression on his face while balling up both of his fists in an instant.

"It's best that you don't take your opponents too likely my conceited friend. Arrogance can be a scary thing to have and that it could eventually lead to such a surprising and humiliating defeat for you" said Kyosuke as he made a serious glance on his face while raising his arms up in mid-air so that he could place himself into his own fighting stance.

"Indeed and once we defeat you right here and now, your boss and the rest of your comrades will soon follow as they too will be defeated by our burning vigor of justice" said Hinata as she balled up her own two fists so that she could place herself in a prepared fighting stance.

"Get ready to fight against the three of us you self-centered slimeball" said Batsu as he made a determined expression on his face while placing himself in his own fighting stance alongside with Hinata and Kyosuke.

"He he he. It'll be quite a pleasure for me to take the three of you on and that I would enjoy tearing each of you apart into tiny little pieces, but circumstances have forced me into a hand that I don't want to have and that I must accept it whether I want to or not" said Kappah in a decent way while placing himself from within his own fighting stance.

"Circumstances? Just what exactly do you mean by that?" said Batsu as he looked on in a puzzled state upon hearing that direct statement from his opponent.

Just then, a new voice was suddenly heard from behind the current standing position of the trio and that the three friends didn't expect to have any more company from within the impromptu scenario of the early afternoon.

"He means us kid" said Rai-On's voice

When Batsu, Hinata, and Kyosuke had heard Rai-On's voice in an instant, the three of them had turned their heads around from their standing positions and made some shocked gasps on their faces as they saw that Rai-On and Shaker had stood together a short distance away upon the right side of the specific confrontation area and that both fighters were prepared to fight against the trio in an instant, of which Rai-On had his extended glowing Plasma fingernails up in mid-air while Shaker had held his own Plasma Sword in his right hand.

"What the...?! Who the hell are they?!" said Batsu as he looked on in shock from having to see Rai-On and Shaker with his own surprised eyes.

"The two of them must be our opponent's fellow allies. Talk about bad timing" said Hinata as she looked on from within her own worried way.

"That I agree" said Kyosuke as he spoke in agreement with Hinata about her statement.

"Ha ha ha. It's a little known fact that turtle boy doesn't like to team up with any of his fellow comrades and that he'd rather go solo when it comes to eliminating the Fourth Empire's enemies, but our leader has ordered him to work together with us so that we can get the job done in no time at all" said Shaker as he spoke in a sadistic way while holding his Plasma Sword up in mid-air.

"It's best for the three of you to surrender your lives to us right now so that we can give you a swift and merciless death" said Rai-On in a cold-hearted state while showing off his extended glowing Plasma fingernails.

"Sorry, but my friends and I aren't gonna do such a crazy thing. Even if you three are supposed to be powerful and dangerous, we're not gonna surrender that easily and that we'll show you our burning vigor of taking down scumbags like you in an instant. Hinata...Kyosuke...let's do it" said Batsu as he spoke in a confident way to his friends while preparing himself for the impromptu fight against Kappah, Shaker, and Rai-On.

"Right" said Hinata and Kyosuke in unison as they nodded in agreement with Batsu on his statement and that the two of them got ready to help the hot-blooded fighter out as the three friends were determined to fight against their unexpected opponents and ensure that they would be able to defeat them with no problem.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Gorin Local Park**

Meanwhile at the Gorin Local Park, Junpei, Shoma, and the rest of their allies had gathered together from upon the middle section of the specific fighting area in where they were located from and that the eight friends had took the time and opportunity to speak with each other in their own personal accord and state before having to make their next move for the day.

"Whew! Now that's what I call a good sparring fight. I have to say that you definitely know how to put up a strong fight Junpei and that I truly appreciate the heat of the battle that came between the two of us" said Shoma as he made an exhausted yet happy smile on his face while standing next to Momo, Simon, and Yale from the right side of the group gathering.

"Likewise Shoma. If there's one thing that I love the most...it's having to battle against a resilient opponent and seeing that they can put up a tough defense and effort against me in combat. You and I should fight again in the near future and see if our fighting skills have advanced in their own time" said Junpei in a precise way while making a small smirk on his own face and that the impulsive martial artist had stood next to Reika, Nakato, and Saori from the left side of the group gathering.

"Sounds fine by me" said Shoma as he nodded in agreement with Junpei on his statement.

"I don't know about you guys, but having to watch Junpei and Shoma go at it for a while has made me a bit hungry to say the least. What do you say that all of us head to a nearby burger restaurant and get something good to eat?" said Simon.

"That sounds like a good idea Simon. I could definitely go for a nice double cheeseburger right now" said Junpei.

"And I wouldn't mind having a strawberry milkshake so that I can maintain my personal figure and ensure that I still look fit and beautiful in my own time" said Reika.

"Same thing for us as well" said Momo, Saori, and Yale in unison as they agreed with Reika on her statement.

"Then it's agreed. Let's not waste any more time here and get going while we still can" said Nakato as he spoke from within his own determined tone.

As everyone had nodded in agreement with Nakato on his statement and got ready to leave the Gorin Local Park in their own personal time and chance, an unexpected male voice was suddenly heard in an instant from within sight and that the eight friends didn't expect to have anyone interrupt them so suddenly from within their own prepared departure of the area itself.

"Not so fast my friends. I suggest that all of you stay for the impending show" said an unexpected male voice that spoke from within a calm and elegant tone.

When Junpei, Shoma, and the others had heard the unexpected male voice and turned their sight over to the right-sided portion of the specific area in which they were located in, the eight of them had gasped in shock as they saw that an unknown person who wore a green-yellow jester-like costume was standing a short distance away from the group's current location and that the unknown person had a white jester-like laughing mask over his concealed face while dangling a couple of strange yo-yos in his own hands. What Junpei, Shoma, and the rest of their friends didn't know was that the person was none other than Prince and that the alien royal prince was prepared to attack the fighters from within the unexpected situation of the early afternoon.

"Who is the world is that?" said Saori as she looked on in a confused way.

"I don't know Saori, but judging from his costume...I'd say that he seems to be some sort of jester" said Nakato in a puzzled manner.

"A jester here in the park? Does that mean a circus show is happening right now?" said Momo as she looked on in her own confused state.

"I'm afraid that you're wrong on that assumption there my young friend. The only entertainment that's about to take place is the demise of you and your friends, courtesy of me, the Prince" said Prince as he spoke in an arrogant way through his jester-like laughing mask.

"Our demise?! Just what do you mean by that?!" said Junpei as he and the others had made some shocked gasps on their faces in having to hear such a statement from Prince.

"What I mean is that you and your friends have been given the chance and opportunity to see perhaps one of the best street performances to ever come into your pathetic and wothless lives. Of course...I have to kill all of you in the process and ensure that my boss has no problems conquering this world. Don't take it the wrong way, but orders are orders and that I intend to go through with them no matter what" said Prince.

"Let me guess: you're part of the Fourth Empire, right?" said Reika in a disgusted tone.

"Indeed I am missy and you should feel honored that an elegant person such as myself is willing to give you and your associates a splendid street performance. In fact...all of you should show much respect towards me right now as you're currently in the presence of royalty itself" said Prince.

"Royalty? Just what exactly are you talking about?" said Shoma.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you. I am Prince Saturn Kuida-Ore the 3rd: the royal prince of the Planet Saturn in the Andromeda Galaxy and it shall be an honor and pleasure to eliminate all of you in the name of the Fourth Empire" said Prince as he used his right hand to remove his jester-like mask from his face so that he could throw it to the ground and reveal himself towards the eight friends in an instant.

"Aaahh! It's an alien" cried Momo in shock as she saw Prince's identity with her own eyes.

"So it seems that our enemies want to attack us out in the open. That's fine on my watch, since I'll knock their heads off with my baseball bat" said Shoma in a sternly way while holding a strong grip on his mid-air baseball bat.

"Careful Shoma. We have no idea on what this guy's fighting ability is, so we need to have extra caution if we're to battle against him" said Nakato in a warning manner.

"Agreed" said Saori as she nodded in agreement with Nakato on his statement.

"Hey Junpei...is it me or does that guy look exactly like Saturn?" said Reika as she whispered next to Junpei.

"He does Reika, but I can easily tell that he's nothing like our friend. I can detect both a dark vibe and an arrogant personality coming directly from him, the opposite of Saturn's own kind and upbeat personality. We'd best keep our guard up and make sure that this guy doesn't get the advantage against us in combat" said Junepi as he whispered back towards Reika in an instant.

"Right" said Reika as she nodded in agreement with Junpei on his own statement.

Before Junpei, Reika, and the rest of their friends could prepare themselves for their impromptu fight agaisnt Prince, a second unexpected voice was suddenly heard in an instant and that the group weren't prepared to hear it from within the tense moment of the afternoon scenario.

"Now now Prince. There's no need for you to be greedy. Luca and I would also want to have some fun in eliminating these weak fools as well" said Gore's voice.

As the eight friends had heard Gore's sudden voice and turned their sight over to the left-sided portion of the specific area in which they were located in, all of them had made some surprised expressions on their faces as they saw that Gore and Luca had stood a short distance away from the group's current location and that the Gajah couple had held their own Plasma Maces in their right hands while targeting the group with their own menacing eyes.

"Oh no! More aliens" cried Yale as she looked on in a worried way.

"This is not good" siad Simon as he looked on in a cautious state.

"He he he. This should be interesting to say the least Luca. A grand opportunity to perform Plasma Magic against these inept weaklings" said Gore in a ruthless way.

"That I agree Master Gore and it'll be quite exciting to experiment on them and see on how long they can last while they struggle to endure such excruciating pain. Oh how I can't wait to make them suffer so badly" said Luca as she spoke in a cheerful yet disturbing way.

As Junpei and the rest of his friends saw that they were being targeted by Gore, Luca, and Prince upon sight, the eight friends had made some tense expressions on their faces as they realized that they were in immediate danger at the hands of their unexpected opponents and that the group was determined to fight back against their adversaries and survive the impromptu confrontation of the early afternoon.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Ryokan Guest House**

Meanwhile at the specific ryokan guest house, Hayato K., June, Ele, Saturn, Gamof, Blood, and Zelkin were taking the time in having to speak with each other from inside the living room portion of the home and that the seven friends had sat down in front of the living room floor's middle-positioned traditional Japanese sitting table while drinking their own cups of warm green tea from within the process of the conversation itself.

During the specific conversation of the afternoon, Hayato K. had explained to Zelkin about the events that transpired from within the past few weeks and that the avian winged humanoid was quite surprised to learn of what had happened while he was away on his own personal training trip.

"So Bilstein has managed to trick everyone into believing that he's a well-respected scientist and that he's attempting to spread his devious technology using the company that he's currently employed at?" said Zelkin in a surprised yet sternly way while sitting next to Saturn and Gamof from the right-sided section of the traditional Japanese sitting table and that Zelkin himself had took the time to drink some of his warm green tea while having his disabled Plasma Claw sitting next to him from his right side.

"That seems to be the case Zelkin and we need to find some way to stop him before he's able to go through with his latest scheme. The logical idea would be to tell the authorities about Bilstein's intentions, but since we don't have any current proof at the moment, we can't afford to risk having everyone think that we're nothing more than delusional nutcases who need to be locked up for their own good" said Hayato K. in a precise way while sitting next to June, Ele, and Blood from the left-sided section of the traditional Japanese sitting table.

"Fortunantely for us, there's a good chance that we might be able to expose Bilstein's true scheme to the public in the near future. A new friend of ours named Saori has a scientist father named Dr. Tatsumi who happens to be good friends with the CEO of Michinoku Technologies Inc. and through this association, we're hoping that Dr. Tatsumi will be able to tell his friend about Bilstein's real nature while trying to learn about Bilstein's own shady time in the company itself" said June as she spoke in a calm tone while drinking some of her own green tea.

"So it seems that you guys have had your hands full in trying to fight back against the problems that Bilstein has placed in front of you. Knowing this...I feel that I should give you an assisting hand in this case and attempt to help turn the tide of the fight over in our favor. I've been gone for far too long and that I need to now do my own part in ensuring both Bilstein's defeat and the destruction of the Fourth Empire" said Zelkin as he spoke from within a determined tone.

"That's great to hear Zelkin. We can always use an extra hand or two for this particular situation and that every single one counts if we're to finally defeat our enemies for good" said Hayato K. in a decent way.

"Indeed it does Hayato. So...what do you and the others plan on doing next?" said Zelkin.

"Well Zelkin...none of us can do anything at the moment until our friends are able to gather their own strong information from within the matter itself. One of our new friends named Ran is now developing a couple of photos that she took from last night and that it'll be some time before they're ready for viewing while Dr. Tatsumi is slowly gathering the information that concerns Bilstein's work at the company. All of us are hoping that we'll be able to have what we need in due time so that we can expose Bilstein as being the fraud that he is and ensure that no one is forced to go through the same harsh tribulation that all of us went through before in the past" said Hayato K. in a determined way while drinking some of his green tea in an instant.

"Agreed. Since I'm already here for the time being, what do you say that you and I have a sparring fight and see on how our skills have progressed since our last battle against each other Hayato?" said Zelkin.

"That sounds fine by me Zelkin. I can always use another good fight agaisnt one of my friends and that the experience itself will be well worth it" said Hayato K. as he nodded in agreement with Zelkin on his idea.

"Likewise" said Zelkin as he too had nodded in agreement as well and that the avian winged humanoid had looked forward to having a friendly sparring fight with Hayato K. in his own personal time and opportunity.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Taiyo Local Park**

Meanwhile at the Taiyo Local Park, Batsu, Hinata, and Kyosuke's unexpected and impromptu fight against Kappah, Shaker, and Rai-On had occured in an instant from within sight and that the three friends had found themselves taking on their harsh and ruthless enemies without any hesitation or second thought.

While Batsu had battled against Kappah from the left-sided section of the park's specific fighting area, Hinata had took on Shaker from the middle portion of the same area and Kyosuke had fought against Rai-On from the right-sided section of the vicinity in his own decent time and accord.

From within his battle against Kappah, Batsu had used his sharp evasiveness to avoid the constant barrage of spear stabs and slashes that came directly from Kappah's own Plasma Spear and the hot-blooded fighter had clenched his teeth in a sternly manner as he was determined to fight back against his opponent and attempt to turn things around in his own personal favor.

"I have to say that this guy is no mere pushover. His spear fighting is quite remarkable and that he doesn't let up from within his own constant assault. I have to find a way to break through this scumbag's tough offense and counter it with my own strong attack" said Batsu in his mind as he continued his evasiveness of Kappah's spear stabbing and slashing.

"Ha ha ha. What's wrong tough guy? Can't fight back against me? I promise that I'll end your worthless life very quickly" said Kappah as he spoke in an arrogant tone towards Batsu while continuing to attack him with his Plasma Spear.

"That's not gonna happen ugly. If someone's gonna lose this fight, it's gonna be you" said Batsu as he spoke back against Kappah in a determined tone and upon managing to duck a right sideward spear slash that came from Kappah, the hot-blooded fighter had immediately retaliated against his opponent by throwing a fast right hook punch towards Kappah's face, making a direct hit on sight as Kappah had felt the strong physical blow that came from Batsu and that the ruthless turtle-like alien had staggered back a bit as he attempted to recover very quickly from Batsu's fast counterstrike.

Not wasting a second of his own time, Batsu had prepared himself to unleash a special attack against Kappah so that he could try to get the advantage over his opponent and ensure his defeat without any hesitation or problem.

"Guts Bullet!" yelled Batsu as he brought his hands together in a mid-air fighting position so that he could gather his Ki energy from within the open middle space of his hands and at the given chance, Batsu was able to thrust his hands forward so that he could unleash a fast blue Ki energy projectile that flew straight towards Kappah's standing position.

As Kappah saw that Batsu's Guts Bullet was heading straight towards him, the ruthless turtle-like alien had made a small smirk on his face as he lifted his Plasma Spear up into the air and with careful timing, had threw it down towards the incoming projectile, slicing it in half from within a surprising state and that the projectile itself had fizzled out after its failed strike against the target.

"He was able to slice through my Guts Bullet with his own spear?! This is not good" said Batsu in his mind as he made a shocked yet sternly expression on his face from having to see his attack get stopped by Kappah's own surprising tactic.

"Sorry fool, but your little projectile isn't gonna do you much good against me. You'll need to do better than that if you're to stand a chance of having a slim survival" said Kappah as he spoke in a confident way towards Batsu and upon having to hear that statement from his opponent, the hot-blooded fighter had clenched his teeth in a frustrating manner as he sought to figure out on how to defeat the ruthless turtle-like alien.

While that was happening, Hinata had fought against Shaker from within her own personal accord and that the cheerful female fighter had held nothing back in an instant as she unleashed a constant wave of rapid punches and kicks, causing Shaker to avoid each attack with ease while having an arrogant grin on his own face.

"He he he. I have to say that you're quite the feisty babe. If you and I had met by different circumstances, I'm certain that the two of us would've gotten along real well" said Shaker as he spoke in a cocky way while continuing to dodge and evade Hinata's barrage of punches and kicks upon sight.

"Don't get your hopes up slimeball. There's no way in the world that I would ever love a sick freak like you. I already have someone who I consider to be more handsome and kind than you could ever be and I plan to be with them when all of this is over" said Hinata in a determined way.

"You're gonna have to think twice about that particular statement little lady. Whether you like it or not...the Fourth Empire is gonna take over this world and that you and the rest of the population will either accept us as your new rulers or die by our own hands" said Shaker.

"My friends and I won't allow such a thing to happen! We'll stop you before you get the chance to go through with it. Enbukyaku!" yelled Hinata as she made a quick jump up into the air so that she could raise her fire Ki-powered right foot up without any hesitation and attempt to strike Shaker with her own turnaround fiery right kicks, but before Hinata could get the opportunity to connect the move against her opponent, Shaker had made a sadistic grin on his face as he initiated an unexpected technique upon sight, in which Shaker had made his left cybernetic red eye glow very brightly in an instant and through this, the psychotic cybernetic clone used his own inner Plasma Power to immediately disappear upon sight via a fast teleportation so that Hinata wouldn't be able to strike him in her own accord, causing the cheerful female fighter to come back to the ground after the failure of her move and that Hinata herself had held a surprised expression on her face as she didn't expect for her opponent to disappear so suddenly from within the scenario of the fight itself.

"Where did he go?" said Hinata in a surprised yet cautious way while looking around in a frantic state.

"Up here cutie" said Shaker's voice as it was heard above from behind Hinata's current standing position and as Hinata had heard Shaker's voice and immediately turned herself around to look, the cheerful female fighter had made a shocked gasp on her face as she saw that Shaker had descended down from the afternoon sky upon sight and that the psychotic cybernetic clone had held his Plasma Sword up in the air as he was determined to strike Hinata with a downward slash attack.

Not wasting a second of her own time, Hinata had used her fast agility to make a quick jump back from her current standing position so that she could avoid the downward slash attack that came from the descending Shaker and upon landing safely a few feet away, Hinata saw that Shaker had landed safely on the ground from within his own manner and that he had let out a psychotic giggle in an instant as he sought to hurt Hinata through the use of his own devious time and state.

"He he he. Very impressive little lady. One second too late and you would've been cut in half by my sword. As far as I'm concerned, you're on borrowed time right now and before this match is over, I'm gonna enjoy chopping you up into little pieces" said Shaker as he spoke in a psychotic way while licking his lips with his own tongue and as Hinata saw that Shaker was determined to eliminate her from within their fight, the cheerful female fighter had clenched her teeth in a sternly state as she placed herself into her fighting stance and got ready to continue her battle against the psychotic cybernetic clone.

As for Kyosuke, the expert fighting genius had held his own against Rai-On from within their battle and despite the ominous threat that his opponent had possessed, Kyosuke had held a calm and firm mind upon sight as he sought fo find Rai-On's direct weakness so that he could attack it and ensure the defeat of his own adversary in due time.

"Cross Cutter!" yelled Kyosuke as he lifted both of his arms up into the air so that he could bring them down from within a strong side downward swipe and unleash two small electrical projectiles that flew up and down from each other in an arc-like angle, enabling the two of them to then come together in mid-air and combine into a single electrical projectile on sight.

As Rai-On saw that Kyosuke's projectile was flying straight towards him, the vicious humanoid tiger had made a small growl on his face as he initiated a fast jump up into the air so that he could do a forward flip over the specific projectile and place himself into a descending position as he looked at Kyosuke with his own ruthless eyes and prepared to target him with his mid-air right hand's extended razor-sharp Plasma fingernails.

When Kyosuke saw that Rai-On had attempted to slash him with his razor-sharp Plasma fingernails, he wasted no time in jumping to the right side of his current standing position so that he could roll upon the ground and avoid the fast descending claw-like slash of Rai-On, who had landed on the ground after his descension from the sky and that the vicious humanoid tiger was angry as he saw that he was unable to make a direct hit against his target.

Upon managing to get back up from the ground in a fast and sharp manner after his evasion technique, Kyosuke had made a small gasp on his face as he saw that Rai-On had quickly ran towards him at such blinding speed and upon coming within striking range of Kyosuke's current standing position, the vicious humanoid tiger had began to attack Kyosuke in a furious state with a slash barrage of his extended Plasma fingernails, causing Kyosuke to duck and evade each slash that came towards him from Rai-On and that the expert fighting genius had held a tense glance on his face as he knew that he couldn't afford to slip up from within his precise evasion of his opponent's relentless barrage attack.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Gorin Local Park**

Meanwhile at the Gorin Local Park, another wave of unexpected battles were happening on sight as Junpei, Reika, and the rest of their friends had found themselves dealing with Gore, Luca, and Prince and that the three ruthless members of the Fourth Empire had held nothing back in their clash against the eight fighters as they sought to eliminate them without any hesitation or second thought.

While Junpei, Reika, and Shoma had battled against Gore from the left-sided section of the specific fighting area, Momo, Saori, and Yale had clashed against Luca from the middle portion of the same area and Simon and Nakato had fought against Prince from the right-sided section of the vicinity in their own sharp time.

As Junpei, Reika, and Shoma had stood together a few feet away from Gore upon their own specific fighting section, the three friends had made some tense glances on their faces as they saw that their impromptu opponent was prepared to attack them without any hesitation and that the trio was prepared to face off against him in their own perceptive time and state.

"You fools are no match for a genius such as I and I'm about to show you the perfect reason of why such a fact is indeed true. Baku'en Tousha!" yelled Gore as he lifted his Plasma Mace up in mid-air and pointed it towards his opponents, making its front emblem glow very brightly in an instant through the use of his own Plasma Power and from within the direct second itself, Gore had unleashed a huge blue Plasma wave-like energy projectile that flew from the middle portion of the Plasma Mace's glowing emblem and went straight towards the trio in a fast and sharp manner.

"Jump out of the way!" cried Junpei as he, Reika, and Shoma saw the incoming projectile with their own surprised eyes and that the three friends had proceeded to jumping to the sides of their current standing positions so that they could avoid the dangerous Plasma energy projectile attack that came from Gore.

While Junpei and Reika had landed safely upon the left-sided portion of the specific fighting section, Shoma had landed upon the right-sided portion of the same section as well and that the hot-blooded baseball player had looked at Gore with an angered expression on his face while gripping his mid-air baseball bat with a hard tone.

"I must say that you're quite good with your little toy there big-brain, but now it's time for me to give you a tough lesson in hardcore baseball" said Shoma as he targeted Gore with his own precise sight and that he had proceeded to rushing towards the Plasma wizard while making a defying battle cry on his face.

"Shoma, wait!" cried Reika as she and Junpei had looked on in shock upon having to see Shoma's impulsive move.

As Shoma had came within striking range of Gore's standing position and threw a swing of his baseball bat towards Gore, the Plasma wizard had raised his Plasma Mace up very quickly and used both its middle and lower part to stop and clash against the swing of Shoma's baseball bat, causing Shoma to clench his teeth in a frustrating way as he didn't expect for his opponent to stop his attack so suddenly through the use of a surprising manner.

From there, Shoma had unleashed a constant barrage of baseball bat swings towards Gore in hopes of making a direct hit against him, but to the frustration of the hot-headed baseball player, he saw that Gore was able to block and deflect each swing with ease, causing tension and infuriation to build up within the spirit of Shoma himself.

"Truly pathetic. I can read all of your sluggish and impulsive moves like they were nothing to me. You're so predicable that it's not even funny" said Gore as he spoke in a mocking voice towards Shoma during his own precise blocking and deflecting of the incoming attacks.

"Shut up! I don't see you fighting against me right now. Stop blocking my attacks and fight back if you're not that much of a chicken" said Shoma in an angered yet frustrated way.

"Ha! If it's a fight that you want foolish worm, I'd be glad to oblige" said Gore as he spoke in a menacing manner towards Shoma and that the Plasma wizard was now prepared to attack the hot-headed baseball player at the given chance of his own nefarious opportunity.

When Shoma had attempted to attack Gore with a fast right-sided baseball bat swing strike, the Plasma wizard had made his Plasma Mace glow very brightly with an electrical-like Plasma energy surge and as Shoma had clashed his baseball bat against Gore's powered-up Plasma Mace, the impact of the clash itself had caused Shoma's attack to be deflected away in a strong state via a bright flash of immense light and that Shoma had made a sudden cry on his face as he felt an unexpected surge of pulsating electric energy go throughout his entire body and that he had suddenly lost both his concentration and his focus from within the process of the action, enabling Gore to initiate a fast forward flip jump over Shoma so that he could land on the other side over him from a few feet away with ease while Shoma had fallen to the ground in a harsh and painful manner so that he could lie upon it in an excruciating state while clenching his teeth during the intensity of his sudden inner pain.

"No! Shoma!" cried Junpei as he and Reika saw that their friend was knocked to the ground by Gore's devious technique.

"Ha ha ha. You humans are truly weak and ignorant. None of you can hope to stand against a superior genius such as I in combat. It's best that you just surrender right now and allow me to experiment my Plasma Magic on you. I assure you that you'll find the experience quite enjoyable" said Gore as he looked back at Shoma in a confident way before turning his sight over to Junpei and Reika.

"You bastard! You're gonna pay for attacking our friend. Heat Blazer!" yelled Junpei as he quickly brought his hands together in mid-air via a fighting position so that he could gather an instant surge of his orange Ki energy and thrust both of his hands forward so that he could unleash the blast of heat-like orange Ki energy towards Gore upon sight.

"Shabon Launcher!" yelled Reika as she placed her own hands together in front of her from within mid-air via a fighting stance and upon making both of them glow with a blue Ki-like energy aura, the strong-willed female fighter had wasted no time in unleashing a heavy barrage of blue bubble-like energy projectiles that flew from her Ki-powered hands and went straight towards Gore in a fast state as well alongside with Junpei's Heat Blazer.

As Gore saw that Junpei and Reika's attacks were flying straight towards him in a powerful manner, the Plasma wizard had immediately lifted his Plasma Mace up in front of him so that he could make it glow very brightly through the use of his Plasma Power and when this had happened, Gore had created a brown sphere-like Plasma barrier around him so that the incoming attacks would collide with it and be destroyed from within the collision of the barrier itself, causing Junpei and Reika to gasp in shock as they were surprised to see their attacks get cancelled out so suddenly by Gore's technique.

"Your pathetic attacks are no match for my Plasma Magic. Best to just give up now or face excruciating pain beyond your own limit. Either way suits me just fine" said Gore as he made a ruthless laugh on his face while subsiding his Plasma barrier in an instant and as Junpei and Reika had looked on in their own time, the two fighters had made some frustrated glances on their faces as they saw how dangerous Gore was and that they couldn't afford to let him get the victory upon sight.

Meanwhile, Luca was wasting no time in attacking Momo, Saori, and Yale with her own devious fighting techniques and that the three girls had proceeded to avoiding the harsh attacks that were brought upon them by the Plasma wizardess.

"Dokuyaku Senpu!" yelled Luca as she held her Plasma Mace up in mid-air so that she could make its emblem glow very brightly in an instant through the use of her Plasma Power and when this had happened, Luca had unleashed an unexpected spray of green bubble-like energy projectiles that flew from her Plasma Mace's emblem and went straight towards the trio of girls in a fast and deadly manner.

Upon seeing Luca's unexpected attack heading straight towards them from their short distant location, Momo, Saori, and Yale had immediately jumped to the sides of their current standing positions so that they could avoid the technique in their own accord and land safely upon sight, in which Momo had landed upon the left-sided portion of the specific fighting section while Saori and Yale had landed on the right-sided portion of the same section as well.

"Now it's my turn to fight back. Whale Serve!" yelled Momo as she placed some of her pink Ki energy into the palm of her mid-air left hand so that she could harness it like a tennis ball and throw it up into the air without any hesitation, enabling the cheerful tennis player to jump up in front of it and use her tennis racket to strike the ball in a powerful state and send it down towards Luca in an instant.

"Sosei Henkan!" yelled Luca as she pointed her Plasma Mace towards the incoming projectile attack of Momo so that she could power up her weapon once more and unleash a fast shot of purple smoke from the Plasma Mace's emblem so that it come come into direct contact with the descending projectile in an instant and turn it into stone from within a petrifying state, causing it to crash upon the ground that was in front of Luca and that the projectile itself had broke into many pieces upon direct impact of the ground itself.

"No way! That's impossible!" said Momo as she looked on in a state of shock while coming back to the ground after seeing her attack being stopped and destroyed by Luca's own special ability.

"He he he. As you can see...my Plasma Mace can petrify anything that tries to come my way and the results always leaves the target in a state of stone itself. If it's possible...let me turn you into a real-life stone statue so that I can take the time to break you apart and see if blood comes out of your own petrified body, okay?" said Luca in an innocent way as she immediately targeted Momo with her Plasma Mace and shot out another wave of her Sosei Henkan, causing Momo to make a frightened gasp on her face as she immediately jumped to her standing position's left side so that she could avoid the deadly attack with no problem.

"Don't you dare hurt our friend you crazy alien girl! Sonic Edge!" yelled Saori as she made both of her hands glow with a pink Ki energy-like aura so that she could then throw them forward in front of her from within a slashing-like state and unleash two small yet pulsating pink Ki energy slashes that flew from her hands and went straight towards Luca in a fast and sharp state.

"Psychic Pulse!" yelled Yale as she made both of her eyes glow very brightly in a strong blue Ki energy-like aura and upon doing such an action, the Air Force medical nurse had proceeded into raising both of her hands up together in mid-air so that she could concentrate her inner psychic energy into the hands and unleash a strong wind-like pulse blast that flew from her own hands and went straight towards Luca in an instant upon sight.

As Luca saw that Saori and Yale's attacks were coming towards her in an instant, the Plasma wizardess had made a huge grin on her face as she initiated a fast agility jump up into the air so that she could fly over and avoid both attacks with ease while doing a fast forward flip from within the process of her technique and within the conclusion of the attacks itself, Luca had landed safely a few feet away in front of Saori and Yale, causing the two girls to make some surprised gasps on their faces in having to see Luca's unexpected acrobatic technique with their own eyes.

"Time to have some fun. Konran Kousen!" said Luca as she immediately pointed her Plasma Mace towards Saori and Yale so that she could make it glow once more with her Plasma Power and upon doing so, Luca had unleashed an unexpected and strange Plasma yellow covering energy beam that came from the emblem of the Plasma Mace and made a direct impact against Saori and Yale via its engulfment, causing the two girls to make some startled gasps on their faces as the both of them had felt the unknown pressure that resided from within the beam itself and that they had no choice but to use their arms to cover their eyes from the intensity of the attack.

When Luca had subsided the special energy beam technique in due time, Saori and Yale had made some agonizing groans on their faces as the two of them had brought their arms down from their eyes and upon doing so, both girls had realized that they were now in a disabled and weaken state, in which the two of them could barely hold their focus and concentration upon sight and that their own eyes were now dull while the lenses of those eyes didn't have any signs of life from within them.

"What's...going on? I feel...so weak...all of a sudden" said Saori as she spoke in a tired and weary way before falling down upon her own knees, trying to keep herself up from the ground with her own shaky hands.

"That beam...did something to us Saori. It's messed up our vision...and our focus" said Yale as she struggled to stand upon her ground while looking at her mid-air hands from within her disoriented state and seeing that the two of them were now rubbery from within a swimming gelatin-like manner, indicating the direct fact that Yale's vision was severely messed up by Luca's special beam technique.

"Oh no! Saori! Yale! Are you guys okay?" said Momo as she looked on in shock upon seeing on what happened to her friends before her own glance.

"I'm afraid that your friends aren't gonna be able to play with us. Thanks to the energy beam that I attacked them with, their fighting ability has been disabled at the moment and thus, I'll be able to instantly kill them with no problems standing in my way, but before I do that, let's you and I continue our fight so that I can get the opportunity to rip out your heart and see if you can still function without it, okay?" said Luca as she made a creepy smile on her face while holding her Plasma Mace up from within a prepared manner and upon having to hear such a disturbing statement from her opponent, Momo had made an angered yet cautious expression on her face as she knew that she was dealing with a naive yet dangerous adversary and that she had to be real careful from within the duration of the battle itself.

While that was happening, Nakato and Simon had fought in a relentless state against Prince from their own specific section of the park's fighting area and that the duo had held nothing back from within their efforts as they sought to defeat their impromptu opponent of the early afternoon.

"Fixer Cannon!" yelled Nakato as he raised his right hand up in mid-air so that he could hold it up in a steady lock through the grip of his left hand and gather a surge of his own inner Ki energy from within the palm of the hand itself, enabling the astronomy student to unleash the specific gathered surge of power through the use of a fast pink-white Ki beam-like energy blast so that it could fly straight towards Prince, who stood a short distance away from where his opponents were located from.

"Micro Missiles!" yelled Simon as he balled up both of his fists without any hesitation and brought them back from his current standing position so that he could waste no time in gathering his own Ki energy from within the two of them, enabling the Air Force fighter pilot to thrust them forward very quickly after the gathering and release a dual set of red-white small missile-like Ki energy projectiles that flew from his fists and went striaght towards Prince while circuling around each other very fast.

As Prince saw that Nakato and Simon's attacks were heading straight towards him, the royal alien prince had made an arrogant grin on his face as he used his own fast agility to make a huge jump upward into the air so that he could avoid the passing attacks with ease and get prepared to strike back against Nakato and Simon with his own devious fighting attack.

"Now then my naive friends...let's see if you can handle this" said Prince as he threw his extended right Plasma Yo-Yo out towards Nakato and Simon from above his current aerial position so that the yo-yo itself could fly and descend down towards its targets in a fast state via a right-sided slash-like attack.

"Look out!" cried Nakato as he saw the incoming Plasma Yo-Yo with his own shocked sight and from there, he and Simon had immediately ducked down so that the fast Plasma Yo-Yo could go over their heads real fast and head back into Prince's own right hand while Prince himself had descended down from the sky after the failure of his quick counterattack and that he had landed safely in an instant, looking at Nakato and Simon from his current distant standing position.

"Not bad for a couple of modern-day humans. If you didn't react real fast to that last attack, my yo-yo would've cut your heads off your own bodies like a hot knife through butter. You have no idea on who you're dealing with right now and it's best that you just give up before you make things worse on your own ends" said Prince as he made an arrogant cackle on his face while dangling his Plasma Yo-Yos from his hands.

"Sorry to say this you crazy clown, but Nakato and I aren't gonna give up to the likes of you" said Simon as he made a determined glance on his face while having himself from within a prepared fighting position.

"That's right. We'll fight you to the very end and ensure that our world isn't conquered by your evil forces. Get ready to face our assault" said Nakato as he immediately lifted his right hand up into the air so that he could place some of his Ki energy into it once more, making it glow very brightly in an instant so that Nakato could quickly ball it up and use his own inner strength to create a pink beamsaber-like energy weapon that he held from within the grip of his own right hand, enabling Nakato to bring it down in mid-air so that he could hold it in a prepared fighting position while looking at Prince with a precise expression on his own face.

For Batsu, Junpei, and the rest of their friends, their unexpected and impromptu fights against the Fourth Empire members was something that none of them were prepared for in their own personal time of the early afternoon and despite the dangerous advantage that their adversaries had held, the modern-day fighters were determined to overcome the current threat of their futuristic enemies so that they could ensure the safety and insurance of their own modern timeline.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, Batsu, Shoma, and the rest of their friends continue their impromptu battles against the specific members of the Fourth Empire and although the modern-day fighters put up a strong effort against their adversaries, it proves to be in vain as the Fourth Empire members are able to deal with them one by one in an instant. Fortunantely...help arrives for the modern-day fighters as a few of their own friends come into the scene and helps even things out in terms of strength and balance, ensuring their precise survival against their ruthless enemies. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


	64. Chapter 63: Six Fights in One Day

**Fighting Ambition**

**Story Arc 3: Nightmare of the Fourth Empire**

**Volume 5: Plasma Crusade**

**Chapter 63: Six Fights in One Day**

* * *

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Taiyo Local Park**

From upon the northeastern specific fighting area of the Taiyo Local Park, Batsu, Hinata, and Kyosuke had found themselves in an unexpected and impromptu fight against Kappah, Shaker, and Rai-On from within sight of the early afternoon and despite the tremendous threat that the three Fourth Empire members had held in their own cold and devious time, the modern-day trio was determined to fight back against them and ensure their own safety at the given chance of the battle itself.

Even though Batsu, Hinata, and Kyosuke were forced to split apart from each other and take on Kappah, Shaker, and Rai-On alone in their own respective solo battles, the three friends were still determined to help each other out and see to it that they were able to avoid facing harsh injury from their relentless opponents.

As Batsu and Kappah had fought against each other from the left-sided section of the park's specific fighting area, the hot-blooded fighter had clenched his teeth in a sternly manner as he found himself evading the constant barrage of Plasma Spear stabs and slashes that came from Kappah in an instant and that Batsu himself was determined to fight back against his opponent without any hesitation or second thought.

"Ha ha ha! It's pointless for you to continue your desperate evasion from me. Just accept the fact that I'm gonna tear you apart with my spear and if I'm generous, I might keep your head as a trophy" said Kappah as he spoke in a sadistic and arrogant way towards Batsu while continuing to attack him with his relentless wave of Plasma Spear stabs and strikes.

"Don't count on it you kappa freak! I plan on defeating you right here and now so that my friends and I can go on and help the Star Gladiators destroy your Fourth Empire organization" said Batsu as he continued to avoid the spear stabbing and slashing that came from Kappah's own direct action.

"I'm afraid that you're deluding yourself into thinking you're gonna help those pathetic worms out. The only thing that's gonna happen is you dying by my hands and I plan on making it come into reality right now!" yelled Kappah as he immediately lifted back his right arm in mid-air so that he could initiate a fast forward thrust of his Plasma Spear towards Batsu, intending on stabbing him directly in the chest with the sharp prongs of the spear so that he could try to end the life of the hot-blooded fighter in an instant.

When Batsu saw that Kappah had attempted to initiate a forward spear stab towards his chest, the hot-blooded fighter had managed to evade the strike by ducking over to his standing position's right side and upon doing that specific action while seizing the opportunity that was presented to him at the same time, Batsu had wasted no time in balling up his mid-air right fist very quickly so that he could place some of his own blue Ki energy into it and prepare himself into throwing a special attack against his ruthless opponent.

"Guts Upper!" yelled Batsu as he immediately rushed over towards Kappah's standing position so that he could throw a standing right Ki-powered uppercut against the lower chin of Kappah, making a direct impact upon sight as the sudden physical blow had sent Kappah flying up into the air and that the ruthless turtle-like alien had made a disgruntled yet painful growl on his face as he sought to recover his senses from the initial attack. Not giving Kappah a chance to regain his composure, Batsu had made a quick jump up into the air so that he could position himself in front of the ascending Kappah and prepare to throw another special attack against him with no hesitation or second thought.

"Mikazuki Kick!" yelled Batsu as he flipped himself forward through the use of his own body's fast agility so that he could throw his right foot towards Kappah's face through the use of a crescent-style forward flip kick which had a blue energy-like wave that came from the foot of the kick itself, making a strong hit in an instant as Kappah was knocked back down from the air in a tough manner to the ground so that he could then crash upon it through his own back and lie in a roughed-up way while making a small groan on his face in having to deal with the immediate pain that he was going through at the moment.

Upon seeing that his opponent was lying on the ground from within a split-second vulnerable state, Batsu had wasted no time in targeting Kappah with his own precise sight so that he could prepare to attack him with a second aerial special technique at the given chance.

"Ryuusei Kick!" yelled Batsu as he made a fast descent down towards Kappah's current lying position upon sight via a fast right diving kick and that the hot-blooded fighter had his right foot extended out from within the specific technique while the foot itself had glowed with a blue Ki-like energy aura, indicating the direct fact that Batsu had placed some of his own inner energy from within the foot and that he was prepared to use it in his own accord.

As Kappah had managed to recover his senses and saw that Batsu was coming straight down towards him through the use of his special diving kick attack, the ruthless turtle-like alien had clenched his teeth in a sternly manner as he immediately rolled out of the way to his left-side so that he could quickly get up from the ground and distance himself a bit from Batsu, who had landed on the ground after the failed attempt of striking Kappah with his own special aerial attack and that the hot-blooded fighter had regained his composure in an instant while turning his glance over to Kappah, who stood a few feet away from him upon the left-sided portion of the specific fighting section.

"Sorry fool, but there's no way that I'm gonna let you defeat me in our fight. You may have gotten lucky in getting a few hits against me, but know the fact that those strikes will be the only time that you ever manage to put your hands on me. It's time that I stop playing games with you and show you that I mean serious business when it comes to eliminating weak scum such as yourself" said Kappah as he looked at Batsu in an angered and infuriated state while holding his Plasma Spear up from within a prepared fighting manner.

"Bring it on slimeball. I'm more than ready to take on whatever you have planned" said Batsu in a confident way while placing himself into his own fighting position and that the hot-blooded fighter had held a strong guard up as he was determined to continue his tough fight against Kappah from within the sudden duration of the early afternoon.

Meanwhile, Hinata had continued her own fight against Shaker from upon the middle section of the park's specific fighting area and during the battle itself, the cheerful female fighter had held a tense expression on her face as she sought to defeat the psychotic cybernetic clone so that she and the rest of her friends would be able to survive the impromptu confrontation of the early afternoon.

From within the duration of the battle itself, Hinata had fought aggresively against Shaker, not holding anything back from within sight and despite the fact that her opponent had a dangerous weapon with him, Hinata was determined to stop his evil rampage and ensure the safety of herself and her own friends.

"Renkyakuden!" yelled Hinata as she made a huge jump up into the air so that she could target the nearby right-sided Shaker with her own sight and place some of her Ki energy into her right foot, enabling Hinata to throw a fast forward right leg swipe towards Shaker so that she could unleash a fast yellow-like Ki energy projectile from her specific foot that had the image of her shoe from within its own precise sight and descent towards Shaker.

"Ha! Is that the best you can do?!" said Shaker as he immediately placed his Plasma Sword in front of him so that he could use it to block and destroy the special projectile with ease via the use of his own Plasma Power towards his weapon.

As Hinata had came back to the ground after the failure of her aerial special projectile attack, the cheerful female fighter had made a small gasp on her face as she saw that Shaker had quickly rushed over to where she had landed at and that he had attempted to throw a fast right-sided sword slash towards Hinata's own body.

Reacting very quickly to Shaker's incoming attack, Hinata had made a fast jump up into the air so that she could avoid the sword slashing attack with ease and do a forward flip from within her descent down towards Shaker's standing position, using both of her feet to stomp Shaker's head very quickly and upon stunning her opponent in an instant, Hinata had proceeded into jumping off Shaker's head like a trampoline so that she could then do a second forward flip and land safely a few feet away on the right-sided portion of where the two fighters were battling against each other.

"Why you little...! I'll make you pay for that" said Shaker as he turned around and looked at Hinata in an infuriated way while Hinata's footprints were seen upon his head.

"Go ahead and try. I'm not scared of you" said Hinata as she taunted Shaker by pulling down her right eyelid with her right index finger and upon doing so, Hinata had stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry towards Shaker, who clenched his teeth in an angered way as he didn't appreciate the fact that Hinata was taunting him upon sight and that he sought to make her pay in his own devious yet determined manner.

While that was happening, Kyosuke had kept up his own clash against Rai-On from the right-sided portion of the park's specific fighting area and even though his opponent had a vicious fighting streak from within sight, the expert fighting genius had held a strong-willed spirit from within his own body as he sought to overcome Rai-On's ferocity and ensure the defeat of his impromptu opponent.

"Gen'ei Breaker!" yelled Kyosuke as he made a fast forward jump towards Rai-On's right-sided standing position so that he could raise his right hand up into the air and gather a surge of electrical Ki energy from within it, enabling the expert fighting genius to bring it down from within a descending forward swipe so that he could unleash an electrical slash-like attack against his opponent.

Upon seeing that Kyosuke was coming down towards him through the use of his special attack, Rai-On had immediately jumped back from the attack's specific range so that he could avoid it with ease and land a few feet away from Kyosuke, who landed safely on the ground after the failed strike of his attack and that he had wasted no time in recovering his guard so that he could prepare himself for his opponent's possible counterattack against him.

"Tenshin Raigeki!" yelled Rai-On as he sprinted very fast towards Kyosuke so that he could jump up very quickly into the air and curl himself up into a ball while glowing from within a blue Plasma-like energy aura, spinning himself very fast from within a quick-like state so that he could attempt to strike Kyosuke with such a strong and violent velocity.

As Kyosuke saw that Rai-On was flying towards him through the use of his cannonball-style special attack, the expert genius fighter had made a small gasp on his face as he realized that he needed to get out of the way as soon as possible and wasted no time in jumping to his standing position's right side so that he could avoid the incoming physical attack of Rai-On with no problem, landing very quickly on his own two feet so that he could ensure himself that he wouldn't let his guard fall down from within the scenario itself.

Even though Rai-On was unable to make a hit against Kyosuke through his special attack, the vicious humanoid tiger ninja wasn't done with his assault just yet and upon coming to the ground from within his constant cannonball-like spinning, Rai-On had used his own uncanny Plasma ability to leap back up into the air from within a precise swift motion via a fast ricochet manner from the ground itself so that he could attempt to attack Kyosuke once more with his special move.

When Kyosuke had immediately looked back from his current standing position and saw that Rai-On was flying towards him through the use of his Tenshin Raigeki attack, the expert fighting genius had made a shocked gasp on his face as he didn't expect for Rai-On to come back towards him so suddenly and not wasting a second of his own personal time, Kyosuke had jumped to his left side so that he could avoid the rebounding attack of his ruthless opponent.

"My opponent's speed is quite extraordinary to see and detect. I can ill-afford to make a single mistake from within my own evasion" said Kyosuke in his mind while keeping his perceptive glance upon the rushing Rai-On.

From there, Kyosuke had found himself avoiding the constant charges of Rai-On as the vicious humanoid tiger ninja had jumped back and forth in a relentless manner via his special technique, forcing the expert fighting genius to dodge and evade each strike that came towards him in an instant and that Kyosuke himself had sought to strike back against Rai-On at the given chance so that he could stop the ruthless barrage attack of his current adversary.

As Rai-On had rebounded very quickly from his forward state that he could fly back and attempt to strike Kyosuke head on, the expert fighting genius had made a tense glance on his face as he saw the split-second opportunity of attacking his incoming opponent and that he had proceeded into preparing himself for the initiation of his own special technique.

"Gen'ei Kick!" yelled Kyosuke as he positioned himself from within a prepared fighting state and upon seeing that Rai-On had came within a good striking distance of his own sight, Kyosuke had used his own inner agility and strength to jump forward up into the air in an instant so that he could unleash a somersault-like special kick which had an electrical-like energy wave coming from within the range of the kick itself.

When Rai-On had came into contact with Kyosuke's sudden special technique, the vicious humanoid tiger ninja had made a direct impact against the electrical-like energy wave of the somersault-like special kick and that Rai-On himself had made a startled growl on his face as he didn't expect to impact against such power upon sight and from within the process of the action, Rai-On had found himself being flung back from his mid-air attacking state so that he could recover very quickly in an instant and uncurl himself from his current attacking state, enabling him to land safely on the ground and stand a few feet away from Kyosuke, who had came back to the ground in his own safe manner after the initiation of his own special technique.

"Not bad human. You were able to time your precise move at the right moment and strike against me through the use of your own inner power. You must've faced some special training in order to initiate that type of tactic against me" said Rai-On as he looked at Kyosuke in a sternly state.

"You could say something like that. My specific past training was to ensure that I would be able to fight against any type of opponent in a battle, regardless on how tough and powerful they may be. Despite the shrouded presence that you have in your own spirit, I shall not yield to your evil intent and that I will prevail over you in this fight" said Kyosuke as he used his right hand to adjust his glasses a bit so that he could place himself into his own fighting stance and keep his eye upon Rai-On from within their specific confrontation.

"It's best for you to not make vows that you won't be able to keep. Where I come from...I happen to be one of the most dangerous predators to ever exist and all of my prey face despair and agony before meeting a gruesome and grissly fate. My own style of ninjutsu has no equal in battle and that all who face it are forced to endure pain beyond their naive imagination. You shall be among my victims as I'll take great pleasure in ripping you apart with my claws so that I can then feast upon your bloodied corpse" said Rai-On as he looked at Kyosuke in a predatory-like manner while holding his right claw up in mid-air from within a fighting-like manner and as Kyosuke saw that Rai-On was prepared to continue his fight against him, the expert fighting genius had made a perceptive glance on his face as he was determined to defeat the vicious humanoid tiger ninja in his own personal time and opportunity.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Gorin Local Park**

Meanwhile at the Gorin Local Park, Junpei, Reika, Shoma, and the rest of their friends had continued their own battles against Gore, Luca, and Prince from upon the middle specific fighting area of the park and even though the eight modern-day fighters had found themselves taking on three dangerous members of the Fourth Empire, the gathered friends weren't gonna allow their unexpected enemies to get the best of them and that they would fight to their hardest in order to ensure that their futuristic adversaries wouldn't get the chance to gain a victory from within their own state and manner.

From upon the left-sided section of the specific fighting area, Junpei and Reika, who were seen upon the left-sided portion of the specific section, had found themselves evading a constant wave of Baku'en Tousha Plasma energy blasts that came directly from the emblem of Gore's own Plasma Mace and from within his devious mind, the Plasma wizard, who stood a short distance away from Junpei and Reika upon his right-side's standing position, had sought to make Junpei and Reika suffer greatly at the given chance of his own sick opportunity.

While Junpei and Reika had continued to avoid Gore's constant Plasma blast attacks, Shoma, who was seen a short distance away from the right-sided portion of the specific fighting section, had slowly struggled to get back up from the ground as he still felt the painful after-effects of Gore's precise Plasma counterstrike against him from earlier on and despite having to endure the current pain that was within his own body, the hot-headed baseball player was determined to overcome it so that he could get back into the action and help his friends out from within their battle.

"Ha ha ha! It's quite nice in having to see you insolent humans squirm like pathetic little mice. Why don't you be nice and stand still so that I can fry you alive?" said Gore as he spoke in a sadistic way towards Junpei and Reika while continuing to fire his relentless Baku'en Tousha energy Plasma blasts against them upon sight.

"Not a chance you big-brained alien freak" said Junpei as he spoke back against Gore in a defiant way while he and Reika had continued to avoid the relentless projectiles that were thrown towards them by their opponent.

"You dare to speak against me with such vulgar words?! For that...I'll make you suffer a million times and more!" yelled Gore in an angered way upon having to hear Junpei's verbal assault against him and that he was determined to make the impulsive martial artist pay dearly in his own time.

From there, Gore had ceased his Baku'en Tousha barrage blast attack against his two opponents and immediately raised his Plasma Mace up into the air so that he could make its emblem glow very brightly through the use of his own Plasma Power, enabling the Plasma wizard to prepare himself for the initiation of an unknown special technique.

"Now what is he up to?" said Reika as she looked on in a suspicious way while joining up with Junpei in an instant from their current standing position.

"I have no clue Reika, but we better keep our guard up just in case" said Junpei in a cautious tone.

"Now them my naive fools...let's see if you can handle this. Ryuusei Shourai!" yelled Gore as he used the emblem of his Plasma Mace to send a quick laser shot of red Plasma energy up into the sky so that it could then disappear in an instant after a long distance of its fast flight away from the specific fighting area of the local park.

As Junpei and Reika had looked upward towards the afternoon sky with their own precise glances and tried to figure out on what Gore's unknown technique was, the two of them had made some shocked expressions on their faces as they saw that a couple of unexpected red Plasma projectiles were flying straight down towards them so suddenly and that the projectiles themselves had looked to be meteorite-like energy blasts which had a strong pulsating aura that was seen from within their own precise sight and time.

"What in the world?! Are those...meteorites?!" said Junpei as he looked on in absolute shock.

"It seems to be that way Junpei and they're heading towards us right now! Look out!" cried Reika as she too had looked on in her own shocked state.

From there, Junpei and Reika had found themselves jumping and evading the descending Plasma meteorite projectiles in a fast state as the two of them had held some tense expressions on their faces in having to endure such a ruthless trial and that each meteorite had made a small yet powerful explosion upon impact towards the ground, showing the direct fact that the projectiles were quite dangerous and that both Junpei and Reika couldn't afford to make one slip-up from within their current evasion of the direct attack.

"Ha ha ha! You fools won't be able to evade my attack for much longer. Squeal like the weaklings that you are" said Gore as he began to jump up and down in a happy manner while making a sadistic cackling through his silver mouthpiece.

As Reika had jumped to the left side of her evasion so that she could avoid a descending fast Plasma meteorite projectile without any hesitation or problem, the strong-willed female fighter had made a small gasp on her face as she saw that a second Plasma meteorite projectile was heading straight towards her in a fast manner and that she was unable to act quickly in having to get away from its specific target range.

From there, the specific second Plasma meteorite projectile had made a direct hit against Reika upon sight as its collision explosion had blown Reika away into the air in an instant from her standing position and that Reika herself had made a painful cry on her face as she felt the intense power of the Plasma meteorite projectile before crashing upon the ground through her own back so that she could lie in a roughed-up state while her clothes were slightly damaged and burned from the impact of the attack itself.

"Reika!" cried Junpei as he saw that Reika was knocked down by the specific Plasma meteorite projectile.

While Reika had made a painful moan on her face in trying to recover from the powerful impact of the specific Plasma meteorite projectile that hit her, a few more Plasma meteorite projectiles were heading straight down towards her very quickly and that Reika was unable to defend herself from the incoming aerial attacks that descended towards her in their own dangerous time and state.

"Hang on Reika! I'm coming" said Junpei as he rushed very quickly over to where Reika had lied from so that he could immediately pick her up with his own arms and hold her in an instant, enabling the impulsive martial artist to quickly escape the striking range of the specific Plasma meteorite projectiles so that he could get Reika to immediate safety from the current danger.

"A feeble attempt to escape from my attack is out of the question. The two of you won't leave this place alive" said Gore in a ruthless tone upon seeing Junpei trying to get Reika away from the striking range of the specific Plasma meteorite projectiles.

Just then, Gore had heard an unexpected familiar voice that called out to him from behind his current location and that the Plasma wizard didn't expect to hear it so suddenly during his own personal time from within the attacking of Junpei and Reika.

"Hey ugly!" said Shoma's voice.

When Gore had heard Shoma's voice and quickly turned around to look, he made a surprised gasp on his face as he saw that Shoma was rushing towards him very quickly upon sight and that the hot-headed baseball player had made a defiant yell on his face as he held his baseball bat up during the sprint, intending to attack Gore from within the right moment of the chance itself.

Upon coming within striking range of Gore's standing position, Shoma had immediately swung his baseball bat towards Gore in hopes of making a direct hit against his face, but Gore had immediately brought his Plasma Mace up in front of him and used its upper front part to block and deflect the baseball bat strike in an instant, causing an intense impact clash to occur between Shoma and Gore as the two of them had struggled to overpower each other from within the length of their own weapons clash.

"So you're still able to fight, eh?" said Gore as he looked at Shoma in a sternly way.

"Yes I am and I'm fixing to give you the greatest home run strike that you'll ever see" said Shoma as he looked at Gore in his own determined manner while attemping to win the weapons clash that was occuring between him and the Plasma wizard.

Meanwhile from the middle section of the specific fighting area, Momo had found herself being attacked relentlessly by Luca, who used her Plasma Mace to throw a harsh wave of slashes that came from the bottom tip of the weapon and that Luca herself had held a sadistic smile on her face as she sought to hurt Momo from within her own given chance of the impromptu afternoon fight.

While Momo had continued to evade the constant slash barrage that came from Luca and her Plasma Mace, Saori and Yale, who were seen kneeling a few feet away upon the right-sided portion of the specific section, had found themselves disabled at the moment as their vision was still disoriented thanks to the surprising technique of Luca's Konran Kousen attack and that both girls had sought to overcome it so that they could attempt to help Momo out in their own precise state.

As Momo had continued to use her evasion to avoid Luca's relentless Plasma Mace slashes, the Plasma wizardess had quickly threw a fast right-sided slash of her weapon towards the lower left portion of Momo's stomach and that the weapon itself had made a direct hit against Momo as the slash had ripped apart a small portion of Momo's dress while inflicting a small gash wound upon her, causing Momo to make a painful cry on her face as she felt the impact of the slash come towards her and that she had staggered back a bit while using her left hand to cover the now-bloodied gash wound that was seen upon the lower left portion of her stomach.

Upon seeing that she was able to make a direct hit against Momo through the use of her Plasma Mace slashes, Luca had made a sadistic giggle on her face as she enjoyed the suffering that Momo was going through at the moment and that the Plasma wizardess had sought to continue hurting the cheerful tennis player in her own personal chance and opportunity.

"I have to say that this is quite exciting right now. Seeing blood drip from your wound makes me feel all tingly inside at the moment and it has me wondering if you'll still have the ability to fight when I cut you apart and make more blood come out of you. Speaking of which...I must say that your blood tastes quite good right now and that I might keep some of it for myself so that I can enjoy it later on" said Luca as she brought the lower tip of her Plasma Mace in front of her so that she could lick off some of Momo's blood that was seen from upon the tip of the Plasma Mace.

"You...you're sick..." said Momo as she looked on in a shocked yet horrified way upon hearing Luca's disturbing statement towards her.

"Oh don't be that way. I just wanna have some fun with you, that's all. Now then...let's continue our fight so that I can get the chance to inflict more pain upon you, okay?" said Luca as she looked at Momo in a cheerful yet disturbing way while holding her Plasma Mace up from within a fighting position and as Momo saw that Luca was prepared to attack her some more from within their clash, the cheerful tennis player had made a tense expression on her face as she saw that she couldn't afford to let the Plasma wizardess have her sick way with her and that she needed to fight back in order to ensure the safety of herself and her friends.

While that was happening, Nakato and Simon had continued their own battle against Prince from upon the right-sided section of the specific fighting area and the two modern-day fighters had fought to their own hardest against the alien royal prince so that they could attempt to defeat him and gain their own determined victory.

In his personal time and opportunity, Nakato had rushed towards and attacked Prince in a relentless manner through the use of his own pink Ki beamsaber that he held from within his right hand and as the astronomy student had slashed continuously at Prince from within his precise state, the alien royal prince had used his uncanny agility and evasion to avoid each slash with ease, showing off his own strong fighting ability during the scenario of the conflict.

"This guy is quite good. He's able to dodge each swing of my beamsaber like it was nothing to him. Having to get a direct hit against him won't be easy on my part" said Nakato in his mind as he continued to attack Prince with his Ki beamsaber barrage slashing.

While Nakato had continued his assault against Prince, Simon had looked on from a short distant standing position which was seen from the left-sided portion of the specific fighting section and that the Air Force fighter pilot had made a perceptive expression on his face as he knew that he needed to help his friend out from within their fight against the alien royal prince.

"I admire your will of an attempt to strike me down with your puny weapon, but it's safe to say that your weak display of a performance disappoints me. Let me show you on how an elegant fighter such as I can display greatness from within my own superb performance of a fight" said Prince as he spoke in an arrogant tone towards Nakato during his evasion of the attacks and from there, the alien royal prince had managed to avoid a fast downward right slash from Nakato, enabling him to hold and grip both of his Plasma Yo-Yos from within a tight state so that he could proceed into initiating his own attack against Nakato, in which Prince had threw both of his Plasma Yo-Yos towards the lower sides of Nakato's stomach via a double hand smash attack and that the direct impact of the dual strike had caused the astronomy student to make a surprised gasp on his face as he felt the intense pressure of the simultaneous physical blows to his stomach's sides and that he had immediately staggered back from Prince while holding his sides with his own arms in an attempt to quell down the sudden pain that was brought towards him.

"I'm not done with you yet" said Prince as he wasted no time in using his right Plasma Yo-Yo to throw a fast mid-air yo-yo side strike towards Nakato's face that made a direct hit upon sight and that Nakato himself had made a painful expression on his face as he was knocked up into the air from the impact of the strike and that he had spatted out some blood from his mouth right before crashing upon the left-sided ground through his back so that he could lie in a harsh state, losing his Ki beamsaber in an instant as it subsided and disappeared from his right hand after the crash itself.

"No! Nakato!" cried Simon as he saw his friend get knocked down to the ground before his own eyes.

"Ha ha ha. Truly pitiful. It's obvious that a weak cretin like you can't fathom the greatness that lies from within a street performance. For not being able to meet the expections of my unique caliber, you leave me with little choice but to end your worthless life right here and now" said Prince as he looked at Nakato in a ruthless state and that he was preparing to finish him off in his own evil sight.

"Not on my watch you crazed clown" said Simon as he quickly rushed over to where Prince had stood from so that he could attempt to attack him at the given chance of his own time.

"I see that you too wish to have the opportunity to learn street performance from yours truly. Very well then. I'd be happy to oblige to your request" said Prince as he looked at the approaching Simon with an arrogant grin on his face and that the alien royal prince had held his Plasma Yo-Yos up from within a prepared fighting state as he was ready to take on the Air Force fighter pilot from within their incoming clash against each other.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Taiyo Local Park**

Meanwhile at the Taiyo Local Park, Batsu had continued his own fight against Kappah from the left-sided section of the specific fighting area and that the hot-blooded fighter had held a tense expression on his face as he sought to defeat the ruthless turtle-like alien in his own precise manner and accord.

Through the use of his own fast punches and kicks, Batsu had attacked Kappah in a relentless state as the hot-blooded fighter was determined to make a direct hit against him through the use of his persistent constant strikes and as Kappah had used his own evasion to avoid each attack that came towards him, the ruthless turtle-like alien had made a sternly expression on his face as he sought to fight back against Batsu from within the given chance of the opportunity itself.

"Take this!" yelled Batsu as he raised his right fist up into the air so that he could immediately throw it towards Kappah's face in an attempt to strike against him, but Kappah had clenched his teeth in a confident manner as he used his fast agility to tilt his head to his right side so that he could avoid the incoming attack with ease, enabling Kappah to immediately prepare for a fast counterstrike against his opponent.

"Now it's my turn" said Kappah as he held a tight grip upon his Plasma Spear while using his own inner Plasma Power to have a green electrical-like energy surge go through the sharp prongs of his weapon so that he could be fully ready to initiate his specific attack against his tough opponent.

Not wasting a second in his own accord, Kappah had immediately thrusted the sharp prongs of his Plasma Spear towards the upper portion of Batsu's own stomach and that the weapon itself had made a direct hit against Batsu as the hot-blooded fighter had made a shocked yet painful gasp on his face upon feeling the futuristic weapon pierce his stomach in an instant and that a quick electrical surge of green energy had went throughout Batsu's own body in due time, immobilizing him at the given chance and that he was unable to make any movements through his own self-state.

"Prepare to face pain beyond your imagination. Senbon Sotoba!" yelled Kappah as he used both his Plasma Spear and his inner strength to quickly lift Batsu up into the air and upon having Batsu over him from within the air itself, Kappah had immediately proceeded in thrusting Batsu up a bit from the sharp prongs of his Plasma Spear and when this had happened, Kappah had wasted no time in unleashing a ruthless barrage of spear stabs against Batsu's chest and stomach, causing him to make a painful cry on his face as the relentless barrage of spear stabs against him had caused blood to be spilled out from within an instant and upon having to throw the last spear stab of his signature move against his opponent, Kappah had used his weapon to quickly throw and slam Batsu to the ground as the hot-blooded fighter himself had crashed through his own back upon the left-sided ground of the specific fighting section, lying a few feet away from Kappah in an excruciating painful state while blood had continued to seep out from the specific gash wounds that was seen upon the upper chest and stomach of his own body.

"Batsu!" cried Hinata in a horrified way as she saw that the hot-blooded fighter was struck down at the hands of his ruthless opponent while Hinata herself had looked on from her distant middle section standing position of the specific fighting area.

"Best not to take your eyes off me little girl. It could prove to be fatal when least expected" said Shaker as he immediately rushed towards Hinata from her right-sided standing position and attempted to attack her with his Plasma Sword.

As Hinata had immediately turned her sight back over to Shaker and saw that he had tried to strike her down in an instant, the cheerful female fighter had wasted no time in making a huge fast back jump up into the air so that she could avoid the incoming attack with ease, but as Hinata had flew back through the high right-sided air in her own time, Shaker had made a sadistic grin on his face as he saw the perfect opportunity to attack her from her current vulnerable state and from there, the psychotic cybernetic clone had raised his left cybernetic arm up into the air from within an aiming-like manner so that he could target Hinata in an instant with his own sight and make his entire arm glow very brightly from within a blue Plasma energy-like aura, setting up the stage for his special attack against his opponent.

"It's time for you to get shot down like a birdie. Murderous Vulcan!" yelled Shaker as he used his Plasma powered-up cybernetic left arm to unleash an unexpected and deadly barrage of blue Plasma energy bullet shots that flew from his robotic hand and went straight towards Hinata in a sharp and precise manner.

As Hinata saw that Shaker's special Plasma shot barrage attack was heading straight towards her from her aerial position, she made a shocked gasp on her face as she didn't expect for Shaker to attack her with such a technique and that she was unable to defend herself from the split-second moment of the situation itself.

From there, Hinata had found herself making a painful scream on sight as she felt her entire body being struck down relentlessly by the constant wave of Plasma energy shots that came from Shaker's Murderous Vulcan attack and that her own clothes were being roughed-up and ripped apart by the intense pressure that came from the special barrage attack itself.

Upon seeing that Hinata was being struck down by his despicable and diabolical technique, Shaker had made a psychotic laugh on his face as he enjoyed the harsh suffering that Hinata was going through right now and seeing the cheerful female fighter in intense pain had given Shaker a sick delight as he enjoyed every second of the specific scenario.

When Shaker had subsided his Murderous Vulcan attack in due time, Hinata, who was now covered with many piercing bruises upon her arms, legs, and body, had fallen to the ground in a motionless state as she held a painful expression on her face upon enduring the ruthless barrage of Plasma energy bullet shots that came from Shaker and that Hinata herself was unable to move from her current state as she made a huge crash upon the ground through her back and that she had lied in a battered and defeated manner, not being able to get back up from the ground as she found herself slipping into an unconscious manner and that she would be unable to continue her fight against the psychotic cybernetic clone.

"Hinata!" cried Kyosuke as he looked on in a shocked state upon seeing Hinata being knocked out of the air by Shaker's relentless special attack while Kyosuke himself had looked on from his own distant right-sided section standing position of the specific fighting area.

"So it seems that your friend was unable to withstand Shaker's Murderous Vulcan barrage strike. Quite a shame I'd say" said Rai-On as he saw the specific scenario with his own two eyes.

"Hinata is much stronger than you expect. She and Batsu won't allow your associates to get the best of them in combat" said Kyosuke as he looked back at Rai-On in a defiant manner.

"Your defending bold words are quite amusing to hear, but it grows tiresome to my detection. It's about time that I stop holding back and show you my superior ninjutsu prowess" said Rai-On as he spoke to and looked at Kyosuke in a threatening way, causing the genius fighting expert to keep his guard up as he realized that Rai-On was able to attack him once more and that he needed to be ready to face it without any hesitation or second thought.

From there, Rai-On had raised both of his claws up in mid-air and brought them together from within a specific hand posture, preparing himself for the special initiation of a specific ninjutsu technique that he had up his sleeve.

"Rin! Pyou! Tou! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!" said Rai-On as he spoke from within a perceptive state while using a specific mudra to make different hand postures with each word and during this action, Rai-On had emanated himself from within a black-like energy aura while his own eyes had glowed as well, indicating the intense inner Ki energy that was within the vicious humanoid tiger ninja's own fighting spirit.

"The significant aura that's coming from the core of his own spirit...it's unbelievable to see and detect" said Kyosuke in his mind as he made a shocked gasp on his face in having to see Rai-On's immense energy aura.

"Rai Ninjutsu Attack: Ura Shungoku!" yelled Rai-On as he used his increased aura power to make a sudden quick leap towards Kyosuke while having his arms and claws extended out upon sight and as Kyosuke saw that Rai-On had lunged towards him in a dangerous manner, the expert fighting genius had made a surprised expression on his face as he didn't expect for Rai-On to attack him at such an uncanny speed.

Upon coming within striking range of Kyosuke during his technique, Rai-On had proceeded into attacking his opponent from within a lightning-fast manner, striking him nine times through the use of his extended Plasma fingernails and that each strike had happened very quickly via a shadowy state, forcing Kyosuke to endure each and every one of them as he was unable to defend himself during the time of the attack.

As Rai-On had threw the last slash of his Ura Shungoku attack that struck Kyosuke's own back and ripped apart a portion of his jacket while leaving being a bloodied slash wound from within the process, the expert fighting genius, who was now roughed-up and battered upon sight, had made a painful cry on his face as he found himself being flung forward up into the air after the last quick strike that came from Rai-On and that Kyosuke had eventually crashed upon the right-sided ground of the specific fighting section through his stomatch while his glasses had came off his face and landed a few feet away from him.

While Kyosuke had struggled to get back up from the ground, Rai-On had immediately reappeared a few feet away from Kyosuke upon the left-sided portion of the specific fighting section and that the vicious humanoid tiger ninja had made a ruthless growl on his face as he saw the current condition that Kyosuke was in upon his sight and that the expert fighting genius had attempted to get back up in order to defend himself from his opponent.

"As expected...my ninjutsu has no equal in battle and that all who witness it are forced to face its unparalled power. You should feel lucky in knowing that I didn't use the full extent of my strength or else you would've wind up as a broken carcass" said Rai-On as he looked at Kyosuke in a ruthless way while holding his right claw up in mid-air, showing off his extended glowing Plasma fingernails.

"Such...power...I was unable...to pinpoint his strikes against me...and that I was easily...overwhelmed by his technique. He's definitely...no pushover..." said Kyosuke in his mind as he clenched his teeth in a sternly manner while trying to get back up from the ground, but his current injuries had proven to be too great for him to handle and that Kyosuke had soon collapsed upon the ground in an instant, falling into an unconscious painful state as he was unable to continue his own fight against his opponent.

While that was happening, Kappah had made a small smirk on his face as he saw that he was successful in his mission of having to attack and injure Batsu from within the impromptu situation of the afternoon and that the ruthless turtle-like alien had now sought to complete his assigned task by having to end the life of the hot-blooded fighter upon sight.

"He he he. It seems that your defeat was quite inevitable my foolish friend and that I have once again proven myself in being the superior soldier. I don't know on whether or not I should kill you right here and now or take you back to Bilstein so that he can do some crazy experiments on you. Nevertheless...you're gonna endure some horrible pain before you die and that I'm gonna have quite a blast in seeing you suffer greatly" said Kappah as he looked at the fallen Batsu with a sadistic expression on his face.

Upon hearing that specific statement from Kappah and realizing that he and his friends were in immediate danger at the hands of their adversaries, Batsu had clenched his teeth in a sternly way as he tried to figure out on how to escape from this tough predicament and attempt to help his friends out from within the process of his own determined action.

"Damn...I can't let this bastard...get the chance to kill me...and my friends. I gotta get back up...and fight while I stilll...have the chance..." said Batsu in his mind as he attempted to withstand the severe bloody gash wound that was seen upon his upper chest so that he could try to get back up and continue his battle against Kappah in his own given chance and accord.

Before Kappah could get the opportunity to make his next move against Batsu, an unexpected voice had suddenly spoken out from within sight and that neither Kappah nor Batsu had expected to hear it from within the duration of the situation itself.

"Hold it right there" said a rough Japanese male voice.

When Kappah had heard the unexpected male voice and turned his sight over to the Western portion of the specific fighting section that he was in, he made a sternly growl on his face as he saw that an unknown Japanese man was standing a short distance away from where the scenario was taking place from and that the specific person had held a small grin on his face while looking at Kappah with his own perceptive glance.

The unknown Japanese man that was seen from within sight was a hot-blooded person who looked to be in his mid 30s and that he had short black hair, thick black eyebrows, and sharp brown eyes. His casual attire had consisted of a white sleeveless athletic shirt, a red long-sleeve jersey jacket with double white line designs that were seen upon the jacket's sleeves which were brought up towards the man's own elbows, white tape that covered both of his fists and the lower part of his arms, red sweatpants with double white line designs on the sides, white socks, and a pair of white tennis shoes. In the right hand of the specific Japanese man was a shinai (bamboo sword) and that he had placed it upon his right shoulder, holding in a calm yet precise manner while having a small twig hanging from the right-sided section of his mouth.

As Batsu had used his current strength to turn his head around and saw the specific Japanese man with his own eyes, he made a small gasp on his face as he quickly recognized on who the unknown person was and that Batsu himself didn't expect to see the specific newcomer with his own surprised sight.

"Mr...Nekketsu...?!" said Batsu in his mind as he saw the specific Japanese man with his own shocked eyes and that he had immediately identified him as Hayato Nekketsu: a hot-blooded kendo practioner/teacher who's strong-willed fighting spirit was matched by his own burning sense of justice and commitement.

"What the...?! Who the hell are you?" said Kappah as he looked at Hayato N. in a calm yet suspicious state.

"You could say that I'm your average kendo instructor who was making his way through the park and minding his own business until I saw that you were brutally attacking my student. If there's one thing that I don't like, it's people who decide to attack my students and attempt to kill them at the given chance" said Hayato N. as he kept his eyes upon Kappah while having a calm expression on his face.

"I suggest that you think twice before coming to the defense of this weakling. He and his friends have gotten themselves involved in a situation that they shouldn't have been snooping in and that their lives are to be extinguished right here and now. Feel lucky that I'm giving you the chance to walk away while you still can" said Kappah as he spoke in a threatening tone towards Hayato N. in an instant while turning himself around from his current standing position so that he could face his unexpected confronter.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna have to politely decline it. As I said before...I don't like anyone attacking my students and that I tend to let my burning determination of protecting them take over my actions. I can sense that you're not exactly from around here and that you seem to have a wicked side of hatred coming from your own spirit. If you know what's best for you...you'll step away from Batsu and take your fight up against me" said Hayato N. as he slowly made his way over to the specific fighting section so that he could stop and stand a few feet away from Kappah and Batsu.

"Ha! You have no idea of what you're getting yourself into fool. I'm in a league that's way beyond your own idiotic comprehension and that I could easily wipe the floor with you if I wanted to. Besides that...there's no way in the world that you would stand a chance against me in battle and that you'll wind up in the same state as your student" said Kappah in a ruthless way while holding his Plasma Spear up in a mid-air fighting position.

"Perhaps, but we won't know for certain until you and I clash against each other and see on who's right. Either way...I'm gonna show you that my burning vigor to fight for my students is what gives me the power to defeat slimeballs like you on a daily basis and that you'll get a strong lesson in having to not attack others for your own sick and pathetic gain" said Hayato N. as he looked at Kappah in a confident way and that the hot-blooded kendo fighter had proceeded into holding his shinai out in front of him from within a prepared fighting stance so that he could get ready for his fight against Kappah without any hesitation or second thought.

"Very well then. If you want to endure the same horrible pain as the idiot who fought me, I'd be happy to oblige" said Kappah as he looked at Hayato N. in an arrogant state and that he had placed himself into his own fighting stance so that he could prepare himself for his second impromptu fight of the afternoon.

Upon seeing that Hayato N. was getting ready to do battle against Kappah in an instant, Batsu had made a painful yet concerned expression on his face as he realized that his fighting teacher was about to go head-to-head against the ruthless turtle-like alien and that the hot-blooded fighter had hoped for the best that Hayato N. would be okay from his unexpected confrontation.

"He he he. It seems that Kappah has an unexpected guest" said Shaker as he and Rai-On had joined together from the middle section of the specific fighting area and that the two of them saw the specific confrontation between Hayato N. and Kappah that was taking place a short distance away from where they were.

"This is something that we don't have time to deal with. Let's head over there right now and get rid of the guy" said Rai-On as he looked at Hayato N. with his own predatory-like eyes.

"You know on how Kappah is when it comes to his opponents Rai-On. He doesn't like anyone getting involved in his fights" said Shaker.

"I could care less on what Kappah wants. The three of us don't have the time to deal with another pest. Our orders from Lord Bilstein were to get rid of the specific three targets that we were assigned to find and attack and that we're almost close to completing the goal. Let's fulfill the mission and get it over with right now. I have much better things to do than to waste my superior ninjutsu skills on weak humans such as these" said Rai-On as he looked at and spoke towards Shaker with an agitated tone in his voice.

Just before Rai-On could plan on interfering in the fight between Hayato N. and Kappah, another unexpected voice had suddenly came from out of nowhere and spoke towards both Rai-On and Shaker from behind their current standing position.

"I won't allow you to do such a thing" said a Japanese female voice.

When Rai-On and Shaker had heard the unexpected Japanese female voice and turned their sights behind them to see on who had spoken out, the two of them saw that an unknown young Japanese woman had stood a short distance away from them upon the Eastern portion of the specific fighting section and that the specific woman had held a sternly frown on her face as she kept her own glance upon both the psychotic cybernetic clone and the vicious humanoid tiger ninja.

The unknown young Japanese woman that was seen from within sight was a beautiful person who looked to be in her early 30s and that she had long navy blue hair, red lipstick, turquoise earings, a turquoise diamond that hung from her neck, and calm navy blue eyes which were seen behind a pair of medium-sized medical glasses. Her casual attire had consisted of a fuchsia long-sleeve sweater, a white long-sleeve doctor lab coat, a black A-line dress skirt, black pantyhose, and a pair of black high-heel shoes. In the right hand of the unknown young Japanese woman was a black medical clipboard and that she had held it with a tight grip while looking at Rai-On and Shaker with her own precise eyes.

"Oh...what do we have here? A hottie who wants to get the same treatment as these pathetic losers? If you know what's best woman, you leave while you still can" said Shaker as he looked at the unknown young Japanese woman in an arrogant and cocky way while he and Rai-On had turned themselves around from their current standing positions.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't take such a stupid request. As I look on right now, I can easily see that three friends of mine require medical treatement at the moment and that I will help each and every one of them out. If you and your associate plan to get in my way, I won't hesitate to defeat the both of you so that I can do my duty with no problem" said the unknown young Japanese woman as she spoke in a perceptive tone.

"Those are bold words for someone who's clearly outmatched two to one. Do you honestly think that you actually stand a chance against the two of us in combat?" said Shaker.

"I don't have the answer to that question there, but like any injury or disease that comes in my way, I'm always ready to face the odds in an instant and that I will overcome them using my own medical expertise. Nevertheless...I will help my friends out and ensure that they're able to recover from their present injuries" said the unknown young Japanese woman as she looked on in a confident way.

Upon seeing that the unknown young Japanese woman wasn't scared of the situation that was presented in front of her, Shaker had made a cocky grin on his face as he realized that a fight against the specific woman would prove to be quite interesting and that he was determined to see on how tough she was in his own time and chance.

"Rai-On, I need for you to stand back and let me handle this. I'll take care of this woman and get rid of her in no time at all" said Shaker as he looked on in a confident way while making his way over to the unknown young Japanese woman so that he could stop and stand a few feet away from his impromptu opponent while holding his Plasma Sword up in a mid-air fighting position.

"Very well then. I'll watch" said Rai-On as he nodded in agreement with Shaker on his statement and decided to distance himself from Shaker and the unknown young Japanese woman so that he could watch on from his own left-sided spectator state and see on what would transpire in due time.

"Now then...are you ready to get your limbs ripped apart by my sword?" said Shaker as he spoke in a threatening tone towards the unknown young Japanese woman.

"Don't assume that you've got this match won my conceited friend. I could prove to be very surprising when least expected, so it's best for you to not assume your victory pride just yet" said the unknown young Japanese woman as she placed herself into her own fighting stance so that she could prepare herself for her sudden fight against Shaker.

"And who are you suppose to be in having to talk to me like that?" said Shaker.

"The name's Kyoko Minazuki and I shall be the doctor that gives you a painful prescription. Prepare yourself" said the unknown young Japanese woman as she got ready to fight against Shaker from within sight and that she had introduced herself as Kyoko Minazuki: an energetic female doctor who was an expert in handling any type of medical injury and that she happens to be the girlfriend of Hayato N. upon sight.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Gorin Local Park**

Meanwhile at the Gorin Local Park, Shoma had made a painful cry on his face as he found himself being blown away by a Baku'en Tousha attack that came from Gore's Plasma Mace and that the hot-headed baseball player had flew through the air in a harsh manner before crashing upon the right-sided ground of the specific fighting section a few feet away through his back and that he had lied in a roughed-up and excruciating state while clenching his teeth in a painful and frustrating sight.

"Shoma!" cried Junpei as he and Reika, who was currently recovering from Gore's last attack, had looked on in shock upon seeing their friend get blasted away by Gore while standing from the short distant left-sided portion of the specific fighting section.

"Ha ha ha! Now that I'm done with that worthless idiot, it's time that I focus my efforts back on you two and see to it that you suffer greatly. I promise you that your deaths will be long and painful and that I'll enjoy every minute of it" said Gore as he immediately turned his sight back over towards Junpei and Reika so that he could look at them in a threatening way from his right-sided short distant standing position while holding his Plasma Mace up from within a prepared fighting state and upon hearing that direct statement from the Plasma wizard, both Junpei and Reika had made some angered yet frustrated expressions on their faces as they saw that the threat of Gore was far from over and that they needed to fight back against their dangerous opponent.

Before Gore could get the chance to make his next move against Junpei and Reika from upon sight, an unexpected sudden voice was immediately heard from within the specific fighting section of the local park and that neither fighter didn't expect to have any more people get involve during the current event that was transpiring right now.

"Long Shoot!" yelled an unexpected male voice that had immediately spoken out in an instant and from there, a surprising orange soccerball-like Ki energy projectile had quickly came from the Western portion of the specific fighting section and that it had struck Gore's head from upon his own standing position's right-side, causing the Plasma wizard to make a surprising painful cry on his face as he was flung into the air in a rough manner by the direct impact of the unexpected attack and that he had crashed upon the ground through his back from a few feet away, making a painful groan on his face as he tried to get back up from the ground in his own surprising convenience.

As Junpei and Reika saw that Gore was knocked down from their own surprised state, the two of them had immediately turned their sights over to the Western direction of where the projectile had came from and through the use of their own eyes, the duo saw that a new person had stood a short distance away from where the situation was taking place from and that the person, who had his arms crossed upon sight, was someone that Junpei and Reika knew very well.

The specific person that Junpei and Reika had seen from within sight was a young soccer-like man who looked to be in his mid 20s and that he had short sharp-cutted brown hair, light tan skin, and calm brown eyes which were hidden behind a blue soccer sun visor that the specific man had wore upon his head. His casual attire had consited of a blue and yellow long-sleeve striped soccer shirt, red and black soccer gloves, a pair of blue soccer shorts, yellow soccer socks, and a pair of black soccer cleats.

When Shoma had used his current strength to turn his sight around from his current lying position so that he could see the specific young man with his own glance, he made a small gasp on his face as he saw the new person with his own surprised eyes and that he had quickly recognized on who he was at the given chance of the scenario itself.

"R...Roberto..." said Shoma as he recognized the specific young man with his own surprised eyes and that the man himself was identified as Roberto Miura: a calm and caluclated soccer player who is half-Brazilian and half-Japanese and that he happens to be a good friend of Shoma.

"It seems that I was able to arrive just in time and make a direct hit at the right opportunity. You okay over there Shoma?" said Roberto in a calm and decent way as he turned his concealed sight over towards the location of where Shoma had lied from so that he could ckeck up on the fallen hot-headed baseball player.

"Yeah Roberto, but I'm totally...out of strength at the moment. You need to be careful...in fighting that guy. He's not...your average opponent" said Shoma as he spoke to Roberto in a painful yet exhausted way while struggling to get back up from the ground.

"So I see" said Roberto as he immediately turned his sight back over to Gore, who had managed to get back up from the ground after Roberto's surprise attack towards him and that the Plasma wizard had looked at the calm soccer player with an angered expression on his own face.

"You...how dare you strike me off-guard with that attack. You'll pay for doing such a ludicrous move" said Gore as he spoke in an angered tone towards Roberto.

"Pay you say? The only one who's gonna be doing some paying is you big-brain. I've heard that there's been some crazy stuff going on around here as of late and that I didn't have the slightest clue on what was happening, but upon learning of what Shoma and the others had told me a while back, I realized that it wouldn't be long before I would somehow find myself getting involved and wouldn't you believe that today would be the day" said Roberto as he made his way over to where the situation was taking place from so that he could stop and stand a few feet away from Gore's current standing position.

"You have no idea on who you're facing human. Your worthless friends have felt my relentless wrath and the same will befall you if you don't give up and surrender" said Gore.

"Thanks for the suggestion, but I'm gonna have to say no and show you that I don't take kindly to those who mess with my friends. Get ready to face the power of my soccer shoot" said Roberto as he placed himself into his own fighting stance so that he could get ready to take on Gore with no hesitation or second thought.

As Gore had placed himself into his own fighting stance and got ready to take on Roberto in an instant, Shoma, Junpei, and Reika had looked on from their own current locations of the specific fighting section and that the trio had held some concerned expressions on their faces as they had hoped for the best that Roberto would be able to handle the current threat of Gore in an instant.

While that was happening, another unexpected new confrontation was taking place from upon the middle section of the specific fighting area and that this one had another new fighter getting involved in the second battle that was happening right now.

As Luca had stood from the left-sided portion of the specific fighting section, she saw than an unknown tall young Japanese woman had stood a few feet away from her upon the right-sided portion and that the unknown person was in front of the recovering trio of Momo, Saori, and Yale, defending them from any possible attacks that might come from Luca upon sight.

The unknown tall young Japanese woman's description was that of an well-built athletic-like person that looked to be in her early 20s and that she had short navy blue hair and sharp navy blue eyes. Her fighting attire had consisted of a red-white sleeveless volleyball athletic shirt, a red-white long-sleeve volleyball jacket, white wristbands, a pair of red volleyball shorts, red-white kneepads, red socks, and a pair of white volleyball shoes.

"So...you wanna play with me as well? That's fine by me on all accounts, since I wanna know if your blood tastes as delicious as that girl's over there" said Luca as she looked at the specific young Japanese woman in a cheerful yet disturbing way.

"I must say that you're have such a screwed-up mind you deranged nutcase. There's no way in the world that I'm fixing to let you hurt me and my friends" said the specific Japanese woman as she looked at Luca in a sternly way while keeping herself from within a prepared fighting state.

"Please be careful Natsu. That girl is very unpredicable in battle and that she could easily hurt you if you make one mistake" said Momo as she spoke to the specific Japanese woman in a warning state while continuing to hold her bleeding left-side stomach gash wound with her left hand and that she had identified the new person as Natsu Ayuhara: a resilient volleyball player who was known for having a strong-willed spirit in fighting and that she happens to be the girlfriend of Roberto.

"Don't worry about me Momo. I'll take care of this whackjob in no time at all. You stay back and try to tend to your own wounds while helping Saori and Yale out at the same time" said Natsu as she looked back at Momo in a precise way.

As Momo had nodded in agreement with Natsu on her statement and got back from the specific fighting range of the confrontation so that she could attempt to help herself, Saori, and Yale in an instant, Natsu had immediately turned his sight back over to where Luca had stood from so that the strong-willed volleyball player could make a prepared glance on her face and place herself into her own fighting stance without any hesitation or second thought.

Meanwhile from upon the right-sided section of the specific fighting area, Prince had found himself making a huge aerial jump back from a sudden explosion that came his way and that the alien royal prince had landed safely a small distance away upon the right-sided portion of the specific fighting section so that he could look on and have a sternly frown on his face in having to see that the situation was now working against him.

From upon the left-sided portion of the specific fighting section, Simon, who had gotten through in firing his Micro Missiles special attack that caused the specific explosion upon sight, had found himself standing alongside with an unexpected new person and that the specific person had held a determined glance on his face as they sought to help the Air Force fighter pilot out from within his current battle.

The specific person who was seen from within sight was a tall young Japanese man who looked to be in his late 20s and that he had short light brown hair which was hidden underneath a white swimming cap with a red line design and calm teal eyes. His fighting attire had consisted of a black speedo, a green long-sleeve swimming jacket, black swimming goggles which were seen in front of his swimming cap, a pair of yellow-black swimfins that he wore on his hands, and a pair of yellow-black swimming flippers that he wore on his own two feet.

While Simon and the specific unknown Japanese man had kept their sight upon Prince in their own perceptive manner, Nakato, who was seen a short disatance away from the duo upon the specific fighting section's left-sided portion, was slowly getting back up from the ground as he was recovering from Prince's last attack that made a direct hit against him and that the astronomy student had sought to get back into the fight so that he could assist Simon out in attempting to defeat their impromptu opponent of the afternoon.

"I'm glad to see that you were able to get here and help Nakato and I out Nagare. We could definitely use an extra hand in having to take down this alien nutcase" said Simon as he spoke to the specific unknown Japanese man in a relieved way while keeping his eye upon Prince from within his fighting stance and that Simon had identified the specific person as Nagare Namikawa: a well-renowed swimmer who held a relaxed mind from within his occupation and that he also happens to be good friends with Shoma, Roberto, and Natsu.

"It's no problem Simon. If a friend of mine is in danger, I wouldn't hesitate to come to their aid and assist them at the given chance. I'll still a bit surprised that we're dealing with an enemy who's not exactly from around here and that this could prove to be quite troubling in the near future" said Nagare as at Prince in a surprised way while holding his swinfins up in a mid-air fighting position.

"That I agree Nagare. The guy we're facing right now may be tough and powerful, but against the two of us, he won't stand a chance of gaining a victory. Let's show this jerk that we Earthlings won't allow him and his friends to conquer us" said Simon as he looked on in his own way while being in his own fighting stance.

"Right" said Nagare as he nodded in agreement with Simon on his statement and that the calm-headed swimmer had prepared himself to help the Air Force fighter pilot out from within his current battle against Prince.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Taiyo Local Park**

Meanwhile at the Taiyo Local Park, the impromptu battle between Hayato N. and Kappah had gotten underway in an instant from the left-sided section of the specific fighting area and that the two fighters had held nothing back in their own clash as both of them had sought to defeat each other at the given chance of the opportunity itself.

As Batsu had looked on from his current left-sided lying distant position, he saw that Hayato N. had placed some of his own inner red Ki energy into his shinai and through the use of this method, the hot-blooded kendo fighter, who had now held a Ki-powered shinai in his right hand, was able to initiate a strong wave of sword clashes against Kappah's own Plasma Spear, causing the ruthless turtle-like alien to clench his teeth in a state of anger and frustration as he was quite surprised to see that his Plasma Spear was now locked against Hayato N.'s own modern-day weapon in such a surprising way.

"Not bad for a weakling. Channeling your inner energy into your sword is quite a nice trick, but it won't save you from being sliced in half" said Kappah as he spoke in a threatening tone towards Hayato N. while trying to overpower him during their weapon clash.

"Don't think for a second that you've got this match won my kappa adversary. You need to realize that the hot-blooded determination of a true fighter can easily defeat those who rely on selfish power alone" said Hayato N. in a precise tone.

"You're talking nonsense" said Kappah in an irritated way.

"Am I now?" said Hayato N. as he clenched his teeth from within a strong state and from there, Hayato N. had used his inner strength to push Kappah off of him from the weapon clash so that the ruthless turtle-like alien could stagger back a bit from his opponent, enabling the hot-blooded kendo fighter to quickly make his next move against his opponent.

"Let's see if you can handle this. Nekketsu Cross Counter!" yelled Hayato N. as he balled up his left fist very quickly so that he could place some of his red Ki energy into it, enabling Hayato N. to make a strong-willed yell on his face as he immediately threw his Ki powered-up left fist towards Kappah and that the attack itself had made a direct hit against Kappah's own upper chest, causing the ruthless turtle-like alien to make a surprised expression on his face as he felt the surprising physical power that lied from within Hayato N.'s special attack and that Kappah had found himself being flung back into the air via the direct impact of the attack so that he could crash upon the right-sided portion of the specific fighting section through his back and skid upon the ground a few feet before stopping and resting in a harsh and painful state, having an excruciating expression on his face as he tried to endure the harsh pain that was suddenly brought to him by his opponent.

As Batsu saw that Hayato N. was able to strike down Kappah through the use of his special attack, the hot-blooded fighter had made a surprised expression on his face as he couldn't believe the tough power that lied from within the hot-blooded kendo fighter's own fighting spirit and that Hayato N. was able to take care of the ruthless turtle-like alien in an instant.

While that was happening, Kyoko was dealing with Shaker in her own personal accord and manner from upon the middle section of the specific fighting area and that the energetic female doctor had held a perceptive glance on her face as she sought to fight back against the psychotic cybernetic clone at the given chance of the fight itself.

As Rai-On had looked on from his distant left-sided standing position of the specific fighting area, he saw that Shaker had attacked Kyoko in a relentless way through the use of his Plasma Sword strikes and throughout the constant slashing of the futuristic weapon, Kyoko had dodged each and every one of them with ease while keeping a calm and calculated expression on her own face at the same time.

"Ha ha ha. You won't be able to evade me for much longer cutie pie. Just give up and let me chop you up into tiny pieces" said Shaker as he continued his Plasma Sword swinging barrage attack against Kyoko.

"Not on your life you sick freak" said Kyoko as she spoke back against Shaker in a defiant way while continuing to evade his barrage attack.

As Shaker had lifted his Plasma Sword up into the air with his two hands and tried to slash Kyoko in half via a downward sword slash, the energetic female doctor had managed to sidestep to her standing position's right side so that she could avoid the attack with ease, enabling her to quickly throw her own fast counter attack against the psychotic cybernetic clone in an instant.

"Tengoku e no Kaidan!" yelled Kyoko as she made a fast jump forward towards Shaker so that she could bring her right knee up to his face and initiate a direct hit against him in an instant, causing Shaker to make a painful cry on his face as he felt the physical blow come towards him so suddenly by Kyoko's special knee attack and that he had found himself being flung up into the air via the strong intensity of the attack itself.

Not giving Shaker a chance to recover from the first strike of her special attack, Kyoko had wasted no time jumping up towards Shaker's current flying aerial position so that the energetic female doctor could proceed into throwing four high lifting leg strikes towards Shaker's face, attacking him directly with her own high-heel shoes and upon delivering the fourth blow, Kyoko had ended her assault by lifting her right leg up very quickly so that she could bring it down towards Shaker's head and strike him down with a powerful physical blow as the psychotic cybernetic clone was knocked down from his aerial position by the direct impact of Kyoko's last strike so that he could crash upon the ground through his back and lie a few feet away from Kyoko, who had landed safely on the ground after the success of her special attack.

As Rai-On saw that Shaker was knocked down by Kyoko upon his own glance, the vicious humanoid tiger ninja had made a sternly growl on his face as he didn't expect for his comrade to face such an unexpected problem from the energetic female doctor and he knew from within his own mind that this might prove to be more difficult and troublesome than least expected.

Meanwhile, Kappah had slowly gotten back up from the ground after having to endure Hayato N.'s Nekketsu Cross Counter attack and upon having to stand on his own two feet, the ruthless turtle-like alien had looked at the hot-blooded kendo fighter in an infuriated way while clenching his teeth and holding his bruised chest with his own left hand.

"So my friend...do you want more or have you had enough?" said Hayato N. as he looked at Kappah in a confident way while holding his Ki-powered shinai up in mid-air via a prepared fighting position.

"He he he...I have to say that you're quite powerful for a mere human and that you could prove to be worth my time in the long run. As much as I would want to show you the full extent of my Plasma Power and make you pay greatly for getting in my way, I fear that I've already wasted most of it in having to fight that idiot from earlier on. Consider yourself lucky that I'm not at my full strength or else you would've regret having to involve yourself in this situation. I need to make my leave for now, but be warned that when we meet again, you won't be the one who has the advantage in the fight. Sayanora" said Kappah as he spoke in a determined tone towards Hayato N. and from there, the ruthless turtle-like alien had immediately ran away from the specific fighting section via the Northern direction of the location, leaving Hayato N. and Batsu to rest and recover from the impromptu fight against him.

As Hayato N. saw that Kappah was now gone from his sight, the hot-blooded kendo fighter had made a sigh of relief on his face as he knew that his impromptu battle against Kappah was finally over and that he would be able to help Batsu out in his own personal time and opportunity.

"Now that he's gone, I can finally check up on your condition Batsu. You okay?" said Hayato N. as he made his way over to where Batsu had lied from so that the hot-blooded kendo fighter could kneel down towards him from his left side and check up on him without any hesitation or problem.

"Yeah Mr. Nekketsu, but I'm more concerned...about Hinata and Kyosuke. Are the two of them fine?" said Batsu as he slowly sat up from his lying position so that he could look at Hayato N. in a painful yet sternly state while using his right hand to cover a middle portion of the bloody gash wound that was seen upon his upper chest.

"Don't worry about your friends Batsu. Kyoko is making sure that they're being helped out right now. What we need to focus on is trying to make sure that you're able to recover from that nasty wound of yours. Here...I'll help you up" said Hayato N. as he proceeded into placing Batsu's left arm behind his neck so that he could assist the hot-blooded fighter into standing up from the ground in an instant.

"Thanks Mr. Nekketsu" said Batsu as he nodded in agreement with Hayato N. on his tatement and that the hot-blooded fighter had used his current strength to get back up from the ground so that he could stand and look on in a wounded yet determined way.

While that was happening, Shaker had managed to get back up from the ground after having to endure Kyoko's Tengoku e no Kaidan special attack and that the psychotic cybernetic clone had spat out some blood from his mouth while using his left hand to adjust his jaw a bit so that he could make sure that it wasn't broken before turning his sight back over to the energetic female doctor.

"Not bad for a woman with long legs. You really know your stuff" said Shaker as he looked at Kyoko in an arrogant way.

"Thanks for the kind compliment, but you should really keep words like that to yourself until the match is over. I have yet to give you your prescription" said Kyoko as she looked at Shaker in a confident way while placing herself back into her fighting stance.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to pass on your order. It seems that a friend of mine has left just recently and that I need to do the same thing and depart as well. Of course...this doesn't mean that our fight is completely finished. I'll see to it that I send you and your friends to a rockin' heaven when I tear each and every one of you apart with my sword and it'll be quite the show when it comes to pass in due time. Adios" said Shaker as he spoke his last statement towards Kyoko in a cocky way and from there, the psychotic cybernetic clone had made his departure from the specific fighting section via the Northern direction while Rai-On had did the same thing and departed through his own style, in which the vicious humanoid tiger ninja had made a huge jump up into the air and placed his right claw in front of him through the use of a specific hand posture, enabling him to immediately phase out and disappear so that he too could leave in his own personal time.

Upon seeing that both Shaker and Rai-On were now gone from her own sight, Kyoko had made a relieved sigh on her face as she knew that she would now have the opportunity to help Hinata and Kyosuke out and that she would be able to see on how her boyfriend was doing at the same time of the situaiton itself.

From there, Kyoko had proceeded into making her way over to where the unconscious Hinata had lied from so that the energetic female doctor could kneel down towards Hinata from her right side and hold the cheerful female fighter up from the ground with her hands in attempt to help her out at the given moment.

"Hinata, are you okay?" said Kyoko as she looked at Hinata in a worried manner.

Upon hearing Kyoko's words with her own weary detection, Hinata had slowly opened her eyes and saw that Kyoko had looked at her with a worried expression on her face, being concerned about the current condition that she was in right now.

"Ms...Minazuki...?" said Hinata in a surprised yet tired way.

"It's okay Hinata. Just hang in there. Hayato and I are gonna help you and your friends out" said Kyoko as she looked at and spoke to Hinata in a gentle way while assuring her that everything was gonna be okay upon sight.

Within time after having to help Batsu and Hinata out in their own accord, Hayato N. and Kyoko had proceeded into coming to Kyosuke's aid from the right-sided section of the specific fighting area and that the expert fighting genius was able to recover from the last attack that was inflicted upon him by Rai-On. Thanks to the combined efforts of Hayato N. and Kyoko, Batsu, Hinata, and Kyosuke were able to survive their unexpected encounter with Kappah, Shaker, and Rai-On upon sight and that the three friends would have to rest from their impromptu battles and be ready to continue their work in having to assist the Star Gladiators in their long-fought battle against the Fourth Empire.

While that was happening, Roberto, Natsu, Nagare, and Simon had manage to hold their own fights against Gore, Luca, and Prince upon sight and through their hard work and constant determination, the four friends had manage to defeat their adversaries with no problem and that the three members of the Fourth Empire were forced to retreat in order to recooperate and plan their next move against the modern-day fighters. Upon having to help Junpei, Reika, Shoma, Momo, Saori, Yale, and Nakato recover from the attacks that were inflicted upon them by their sudden adversaries, Roberto, Natsu, Nagare, and Simon had knew that the fight against their futuristic enemies were far from over and that they and the rest of their allies would have to stay on guard and be ready to face off against the next scenario that lied down the road of the future itself.

**Aoharu, Tokyo, Japan/ Ryokan Guest House**

Later on in the evening around the time of 6:20 P.M. at the ryokan guest house, Ele was taking the time in having to talk to Hayato K. and June from within the living room portion of the modern-day home and that the cheerful gymnast girl had spoke to the couple about some surprising news that she had learned just recently.

"Batsu and the others were attacked by the Fourth Empire from today?" said Hayato K. as he and June had looked on in shock upon having to hear Ele's specific explanation with their own detection and that the two of them had sat from the left side of the Japanese traditional sitting table while Ele had sat from the right side of it in her own accord.

"Yes they were Hayato and though our friends were quite surprised in having to find themselves dealing with our enemies, they were able to fight back against them and managed to force the Fourth Empire members into retreating. From what Hinata had told me...she and the rest of our friends are now recovering at their own homes so that they can attempt to recooperate and heal their wounds from today" said Ele in a concerned way.

"I still can't believe that Bilstein would order his lackeys to attack our friends so suddenly. It's obvious that he's trying to warn us to not get our new allies involved in our battle" said June in a distraught tone.

"It's already too late for that June. Batsu and the others had volunteered to assist us in having to prevent Bilstein from taking over this timeline and despite the current threat that the Fourth Empire holds, our friends won't exactly back down that easily and that they'll fight to protect their hometown from our enemies" said Hayato K. in a precise manner.

"Even if that was so Hayato...I still can't help but feel guilty in knowing that Batsu and the others had gotten hurt because of us and that we need to act now and fight back against the Fourth Empire" said June.

"That I agree. Have you heard anything from Ran yet Ele?" said Hayato K. as he looked at Ele in a determined way.

"I spoke with about her an hour ago Hayato and she says that the development of the pictures she took from last night is about done and that she hopes to have the finished set ready sometime this week" said Ele.

"That sounds good Ele and along with that, we need to hope that Dr. Tatsumi has managed to gain some information on both Bilstein's whereabouts and his current work at Michinoku Technologies Inc. I fear that whatever Bilstein is planning right now, it might soon come into reality and that all of us would need to be prepared for it" said Hayato K. as he spoke in a determined tone towards June and Ele and upon having to hear the Intergalactic bounty hunter's statement about the current situation, the two of them had nodded in agreement with Hayato K. and realized that they and the rest of their friends would have to prepare themselves for the coming dangers that lied ahead of their adventure.

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

In the next chapter of Fighting Ambition, a special press conference is held at Michinoku Technologies Inc. as Bilstein shows everyone the usage of Plasma Power and how it's able to help advance the work and lifestyle for those who wish to know on how to use it. However...things take an unexpected and shocking turn when a small group of masked men attack the conference and kidnap Mr. Michinoku in a surprising manner. Within time, Bilstein learns that an unknown employer of the masked men is seeking out the blueprints of the Vector bot line and that he'll safely return Mr. Michinoku once he manages to get his specific demand. Hayato K. and the others realize that they can't afford to have anyone else gain the ability to learn of Bilstein's futuristic technology and in a state of pure frustration and reluctance, the group must put aside their differences and work together with Bilstein in order to save Mr. Michinoku from certain harm. Find out on what happens in the next chapter of Fighting Ambition.


End file.
